HP & The Jade Dragon
by Cragglerock82
Summary: Harry is off to a school in Japan to finish his NEWT's and for the first time in in his life he is in charge of his own destiny and can make his own decisions. Harry wants to make his own mark on the wizarding world and with the resources at his disposal and his popularity at an all time high now is the time to forge his own path. - Multi storyline story and lots of OC's
1. Chapter 1 - A Confusing Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **J.K Rowling does and I'm a big fan of JK Rowling and her work and I am using some of her character names and their history along with the historical story line of the Harry Potter books and pre-existing characters and some of the spells already known will be involved throughout the story but as the story progresses I have created my own characters, spells and places to bring into the world of Harry Potter.**

 **I am only writing for my own enjoyment not for profit but to share my ideas for a story that I love. Who knows maybe some day I'll print all this off into a book or something. I've never had to write a disclaimer before, so I'm not even sure what to write really.**

 **This story is set in modern times rather than JKR's original time line and begins a few weeks after the end of Deathly Hallows and all the characters that have died in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series are still dead and I've tried to stay true to characters already created in the Harry Potter Series as close as I can to what I read them as.**

 **There isn't Weasley or Dumbledore bashing as I always believed that Dumbledore like Molly Weasley always had Harry's best interests at heart even if they didn't always present their thoughts and motivations to him in the best way and genuinely cared about him.**

 **Now I have had to cover some of the usual ground in the first five chapters, so I can appreciate that you might get the feeling of having seen the same old thing over and over. I have my beta Goldzar re-editing my chapters as I wasn't happy with them and you'll find the more you go into my story that my writing style improve.**

 **Thanks Craggle**

 **Reedited: 11/18/16 By Goldzar**

* * *

 **Second A/N **** Important ****Important **** Important ****Important *** **** Important ****Important ******* Important**

 **Hello all new readers and loyal readers who have come back to re-read. FYI I have created a character list for my story so that if you are struggling keeping track of who is who in the story or get confused at point you have something to refer back to. I have placed this in my profile page so that you aren't having to try and flick back and remember which chapter I'd put it in.**

 **HOWEVER BE WARNED that if you are a new reader (and welcome to my story if you are), that the character list will be getting updated regularly and will have characters history's, profiles and other things revealed to you before you've got up to the point in the story where something is learned or unveiled.**

 **So I hope it helps just in case you need it.**

 **Cheers Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – A Confusing Invitation**

 **Friday 13th May, The Weasley Family's Aunt Muriels House, Sparrowpit, Derbyshire**

Harry Potter was at peace, more at peace than he had been in a long time. He sat on his chair feeling truly relaxed and unafraid for the first time in his life. He wasn't being targeted by dark witches and wizards, no one was trying to kill him, and he didn't have to deal with the Dursleys anymore. He was with people he loved and cared about, and for once didn't have a plan or anyone telling him what to do.

The Battle of Hogwarts had been over two weeks ago and he, Ron and Hermione were at the Weasley's Aunt Muriel's house as the Burrow had been destroyed in the Death Eater's attack during Bill and Fleur's wedding. The new property it had been decided would be funded by the ministry, as penance for the insufficient protection that was meant to be in place for the Weasley/Delacour wedding where Harry was in attendance. It had been deemed insufficient by the remaining Wizengamot, who had made the decision in the absence of a new Minister of Magic as they felt that more could have been done to ensure everyone's protection at the wedding.

George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour) and Percy Wealsey were on one side of the table while Arthur Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat on the other side of the oak dining table in Muriel's dining room. They all were waiting for Muriel and Molly Weasley to bring in the mountain off food that the Weasley family normally consumed in a morning's breakfast. The only Weasley missing other than the recently deceased Fred was Bill who was on an assignment for Gringotts helping them search the home of one of the Death Eaters and the aurors had found that several dangerous curses were on the property and needed a curse breaker's expertise.

All the Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione were still understandably upset over their missing family member, who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. The loss of Fred was still raw as the battle only finished recently, it was hitting George the hardest as he missed his twin brother more than any of the others.

"Have you heard anything more about how long you;re going to be allowed to stay off work Dad?" Percy asked, "I've not heard anything official for some days now. They are meant to be doing a reshuffle of positions after what's happened but I'm hearing they are set to make Kingsley Shacklebolt the new minister today once they have got out of the Wizengamot meeting. Three days they've been in there apparently arguing about who should be next minister" he added with a shake of his head.

"I've not received anything official since yesterday, and I don't even know whether they are going to keep me in my current position" Mr. Weasley responded.

"I'm sure they will dad, you were a good department head, you weren't corrupt, you got the job done, your staff liked working for you, and unlike when Fudge was in charge, Kingsley is at least competent and has seen you in action and can attest to your skills" Charlie reasoned.

"Charlie's right dad, you've got nothing to worry about. I, on the other hand, don't know what will happen to me because of that whole mess with Mr. Crouch. They've stuck me working on Cauldron reports and other pointless assignments. Well before I got moved to work for Fudge who really didn't have a clue and then when he got the boot I was back to doing report again." Percy added somewhat dejectedly. "I know it sounds pompous, but I was Head Boy at Hogwarts, and I just thought that after working that hard to get to be Head Boy that it would start me off in good stead" he added.

"It did though Perce, it got you to be a department head's assistant and you'd have been in line to take over for Mr. Crouch once he'd retired." George replied.

"You'll be alright son" Mr. Weasley, as he put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "It's going to be a new ministry now if Kingsley is in charge, and after losing some very good people like Amelia Bones and Barty Crouch Sr. they can't afford to waste the talent that they have." he added kindly.

Just then there was a series of knocks on the front door.

"Can you get that Ginevra?" Muriel called. The people in the dining room looked at each other nonplussed and then there was another sharp and loud knock on the door.

Ginny gave huff and got up to answer the door as she refrained from telling her Aunt for the hundredth time to not call her Ginevra. She hated being called that, but stopped herself as her Aunt wouldn't listen to her anyway especially if she was cooking.

Ginny opened the door to see a dark-haired Wizard whose hair was slicked back over his scalp in a Draco Malfoy kind of style. It looked like he'd dunked his head in a bucket of grease easy. He was wearing a dark, plum colored, pinstripe suit with matching waistcoat, with black leather shoes, holding a dragon skin briefcase with a gold emblem on the side of it and he looked rather impatient. "Hello, Can I help you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. I was led to believe that they are at this location. Can you confirm if they are here?" asked the man. He had a bored voice as if he was doing the most mundane thing he could think of by being there.

"Depends, who are you and what it's regarding?" Ginny replied coolly not liking the wizard's tone or demeanor.

"I'm Greaves, from Gringotts, I'm one of the junior curse breakers there and I was led to believe that the three people in question were here." Greaves replied with an air of authority Percy would have been proud of.

"I see," said Ginny, "and who lead you believe this information?" Ginny queried, drawing her wand behind the door as no one other than Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt knew Harry was here.

"My superior Mr. Weasley provided me this information, not that I have to explain or justify myself, I'm on official Gringotts business" replied an even more irritated Greaves. "Time is money and as I'm being used as an owl as it is, if they are here then I'll just leave what needs to be delivered and make my way back to work." Greaves announced, checking a large pocket watch that he had pulled out of his waist coat pocket. "If they aren't here, then I'll have to start other lines of enquiry to ascertain their whereabouts."

"Well they do so happen to be here, yes, and if you must come in then I'd request you remove your shoes before entering or my Aunt will have a canary if you get mud on the carpet." Ginny replied.

"No, no I've other more important things that I need to get done before returning to the office, I'm just going to leave these letters for them." Greaves pressed three letters into Ginny's hand and before Ginny had chance to say anything else Greaves had turned made his way to the end of the path and through the gate where he apparated with a sharp crack.

Ginny looked down at her hand to see three black envelopes addressed to Harry, Ron and Hermione in gold writing that shimmered as the light caught it. She turned one of the over to see the Gringotts crest in gold on the back and the seal was gold wax and stamped with an ornate G on top of two crossed axes.

She closed the door and made her way back into the kitchen. "Who was is it Ginevra?" Muriel shouted from the kitchen. "It was a rather snooty and arrogant wizard from Gringotts, who was about ten seconds away from getting hexed Aunt Muriel. He was delivering some letters for Harry, Ron and Hermione," Ginny shouted back "and please don't call me Ginevra you know I hate." she added causing the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione to laugh and to Ginny's announced her mum and Muriel chuckled in the kitchen as well.

"He was a right pompous git," Ginny announced to the room at large as she tried to calm herself. "talked to me as if he was doing me a favour, as if I was some sort of inconvenience on his quest, the idiot."

"What did zis wizard look like Ginny?" Fleur enquired.

"Slicked back hair, Plum colored suit and waistcoat."

"Greaves, he is one of Bill's junior curse breakers and he make my skin crawl, ee is most arrogant and he as wandering ands as well. I av ad to curse im on more zan one occasion." Fleur shivered slightly as if someone had walked over her grave.

Ginny slid the letters across the table to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who all looked at them with a quizzical look on their faces. "What are Gringotts writing to me for?" Ron asked, "I haven't even got an account or anything with them, so why would they be writing to me?"

"Here's a crazy idea Ron, why don't you open the letter and find out?" George answered, sounding more like his old self.

Ron turned the letter over and opened it along with Harry and Hermione and began reading as the others read theirs. Unsurprisingly Hermione finished first and declared "It's an invitation to a Will reading tomorrow."

"Although it doesn't say who's Will it is." added Harry,

"Or why they are wanting me to attend," Ron added, "just that they want myself, Harry, Hermione and Neville to attend? I'm not related to Neville am I dad?" Ron asked, a confused look on his face.

"Course you're not, you idiot, otherwise we'd all be related to Neville, wouldn't we?" Charlie retorted.

"Plus you're not related to Harry and Hermione are you dung brains? They've been invited as well." Percy added.

"Yeah, no matter how much you'd like to be!" added George, causing Ron to blush fiercely.

"It is a bit odd, though isn't it?" asked a perplexed Harry, "What, or who, do we and Neville all have in common to be invited to a Will reading or being left something in a Will?"

"I can only think of being Gryffindor's." replied an equally puzzled Ginny.

"As well as being instrumental in helping save the wizarding world from Voldemort." Mr. Weasley added.

"It wasn't just the four of us Mr. Weasley. All the Order helped, Dumbledore, Aberforth, Remus and Tonks, the Hogwarts' staff, parents and students, the Hogwarts elves, Gwap, Ministry employees, people in Hogsmeade etc." Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah we had loads of help. The list is extensive on who helped get rid of Voldemort, so why single out us four and again, who would be close enough to the four of us to leave us something or want us to attend a will reading?" added Harry. "Do you think maybe in was Remus? Although I would have thought everything he and Tonks owned would have gone to Teddy."

"Where is Teddy staying Harry?" Percy asked.

"He's staying with Andromeda Tonks. I asked her if she wanted me to look after him but she said that she was more than happy looking after him as he reminded her of Tonks when she was a baby and I wasn't going to break them apart as she's lost her whole family through this mess. There's been far to many families destroyed because of that sick bastard and his followers." Harry replied sadly.

"Well at least you know you vill be zere together, whatever it is." Fleur replied, trying to steer the conversation away from talking about the battle. She didn't want them all starting to think about the loss of Fred. "Just make sure zat you dress smartly as ze Goblins expect smartness, efficiency and arriving on time. Zere are plenty of Wizards who turn up late and zat just annoys ze Goblins.

"Well I'm glad I've got new dress robes now and don't have to wear that monstrosity I had to wear to the Yule ball." Ron said. "I heard that!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

George and Harry shared a secret look at each other and looked down while they contained their laughter if not there smiles at what Ron had said as it was due to them and Fred that Ron had some nice dress robes now.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" asked Hermione

"Quidditch" Ginny, Harry, Ron and George replied at the same time causing them all to laugh.

"Ohhhh. We've played Quidditch every day since we've been here, and I'm completely rubbish at it. You all know I hate flying!" said an exasperated Hermione crossing her arms in a huff as a game of quidditch wasn't high on her list of fun things to do.

"But we haven't got any home to do or plan for Hermione." Ron teased causing Harry to chuckle as he had seen that Hermione missed the structure of school and being assigned work and now that the quest for the horcruxes was over she needed something to focus her brilliant mind on.

"Well sadly I can't play," Charlie announced, "I'm back off to Romania in a couple of hours and I need to pack, you should play though Perce. It'll do yuou good and take your mind off work."

"I can't, I've got a date with Penny, she said she has something she needs to talk to me about, and from the way she's worded her letter, it doesn't sound like it's going to be particularly fun chat. Her letter sounded very ominous, plus I'm as bad a Hermione at flying. No offence Hermione." Percy responded, which Hermione waved off as if to say no offence taken as Percy, who looked glum before leaving the kitchen, walking to the end of the garden, and apparating away.

"You should come out Hermione, you've improved loads the last couple of days. It's like you say to me and Ron with our homework, practice, practice, practice." Harry said with a boyish grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'll share a broom with you and give you a good pointer." Ron added crassly before, winking at Hermione causing her to blush at his crudeness.

"I do not like flying either Hermione, so if you'd rather stay with your feet and on ze ground then I could do with your elp with somezing. I want to get your opinion and thoughts on it and maybe we could go for a coffee or somezing?" Fleur asked giving Hermione a pleading look.

"Sure no problem Fleur, that sounds much better than flying," Hermione replied completely at a loss to what could have got the girl looking so worried, and why she would want to have her help with whatever it was. She and Fleur had got along a lot better since the three of them, Griphook, Luna, Dean and Dobby turned up at Shell Cottage a few months ago after escaping from Malfoy Manor.

She guessed that she'd find out what was the matter soon enough. "You lot go and play and we'll meet you back here later on."

Just then Molly Weasley and Aunt Muriel came in with enough food to feed at least thirty people and levitated the dishes onto the table that those assembled began to tuck into.

* * *

After thanking Muriel and Mrs Weasley for breakfast Hermione and Fleur went to the front door and gathered their coats before leaving, while the rest of them went outside to play leaving Charlie sitting at the table with just Mr. Weasley, where he picked up the Daily Prophet and started reading.

The Quidditch game had gone well with Ginny and George against Harry and Ron. They'd come in after Ginny and Ron had collided in midair, Ginny was flying through to the goal and Ron moved to block her.

They were both holding their ribs as they entered the kitchen to find a very somber Percy sat at the table.

"You alright Percy?" Harry asked, noting the far away expression on his face.

"I'm fine thank you Harry." he replied as he got up and left the room with his head down looking like a man who had lost a Galleon and found a Knut.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Ron,

"Don't know, but it doesn't look like his date with Penelope went very well." George replied.

"I'll go and have a word with him." said Ginny.

"Just leave him be dear," Mrs. Weasley announced upon entering the kitchen. "I think he and Penelope might have split up. He's not really said anything about what happened since he came back, but he normally says where they went on dates and things. He seems very closed off and I thought he looked rather teary when I walked in on him earlier." she added.

"Percy, Teary?" George clarified.

"Percy doesn't do teary Mum. He's a pretty closed off kind of person and doesn't normally let any emotion show." Ginny added.

"Either way best leave him alone for a while and not mention it just in case." Mrs. Weasley reasoned

"If we just ask him though then we'll know either way, won't we?" asked Ron.

"NO! Do not bring it up with him Ronald Weasley! How would you like it if we all started poking around in your love life?" Mrs. Weasley fired back giving Ron and the rest of them a stern look.

"Alright mum keep your hair on." Ron said holding his hands up in surrender.

"We won't say anything Mrs. Weasley, promise." Harry replied getting a small smile from her in return.

Just then there was a tapping on the window and they looked up to see an owl with a letter. Mrs. Weasley got up to retrieve the letter and saw that it was for Harry.

"It's for you dear." Mrs. Weasley declared, handing Harry the letter.

"It's from Neville," Harry noticed as he started to read the letter "he said that he's got his letter from Gringotts and asks if we know what it's about as he can't think why the four of them would be in someone's will."

"He also wants to know if we want to meet up before going to Gringotts."

"May as well meet up for a butter beer or something before going in I suppose." said Ron.

"Yes it would be nice to see Neville as we haven't seen him since the battle." Hermione added.

Harry took a quill and wrote on the back of the letter that they would meet up with him at 10:30am in the Leaky Cauldron and they would all make their way to Gringotts together. He rolled the letter up and tied it back to the owl's leg before it turned and took off to return the letter to Neville.

Dinner that night was a rather somber affair with Percy categorically stating that he wasn't hungry and stayed upstairs in his room, although Mrs Weasley snuck up with a plate of dinner for him and came back down empty handed. Fleur had a very distracted look about her since she had returned with Hermione, and Fleur looked like she had been crying because her normally perfect face looked a little red around the eyes. When Harry went to ask if she was ok Hermione gave him a shake of her head to warn him off asking.

The rest of the Weasleys minus Charlie, who had returned to Romania, sat around making plans for the next day, Mrs. Weasley stated that she and Ginny would be going to Hogsmeade because she had some things they needed to buy, and that Percy and Mr. Weasley would be going back to work tomorrow. A patronus from Minister Shacklebolt himself had arrived during the afternoon asking them to attend a general meeting because now that he was confirmed as minister he wanted to reshuffle the departments after the war and the losses incurred through disappearance, deaths and members of the ministry who were corrupted and working for Voldemort.

They all went to bed that night with different things on their minds. Ginny and Hermione were in their room getting ready for bed when Ginny asked Hermione "What was it that Fleur wanted to talk to you about? You were gone all day together. What could possibly have been so important that it would take all day?"

"Well we went into Muggle London for a coffee and then ended up having a couple of drinks in a bar, chatted about some stuff, and then we met up with Penelope Clearwater, who it turns out is friends with Fleur." Hermione replied.

"What did you chat about?" Ginny enquired, "It's not like you really know each other or anything, so why did she ask you and not both of us or me? I am her sister-in-law now, so surely I'd be the person she should be coming to with stuff, and what did Penelope have to say for herself? Percy has been really quiet and reserved since she met with him earlier, and one has seen him since he got back. He is locked away in his room." Ginny finished.

"Ginny I can't really answer that in regards to either Fleur or Penelope," Hermione responded unconvincingly. "They both asked me not to talk about what we discussed to anyone, and I wouldn't want to betray their trust by talking to you or anyone else about it. Just like I wouldn't want them talking about what I discussed with them."

"Fine, be like that then," huffed Ginny "I thought we were supposed to be friends!"

"We are friends Ginny, but what kind of friend would I be if I discussed a friend's secrets with someone else? I never discussed yours or how you were feeling about Harry with him and he's my best friend and I tell him absolutely everything!"

' _Well that wasn't strictly true_.' Hermione thought. She had quite a few thoughts and feelings that she hadn't shared with Harry. She wanted to but was scared of the murky and complicated waters it would lead them into if she told him everything that went on in that head of hers.

Letting out a sigh Ginny said "I guess your right about that. I wouldn't have wanted you talking about the things we discuss with anyone else. Just promise me if they do say that they don't mind you talking about it, will you let me know? I'm worried about Perce. He looked really upset earlier" Ginny pleaded.

"I promise if or when I can talk about it I will Ginny, but until they tell me that I can, then I won't break my promise and of course if they say I can then I'll tell you first."

"That all I need to hear, Right well I'm knackered, night then." Ginny replied as she stretched and yawned before getting under her quilt with her back to Hermione.

Hermione extinguished the light and lay there for a few moments collecting her thoughts on the day's events and what she had discussed with Fleur and Penny. She knew that she could make that promise to Ginny honestly because she knew that Penelope and Fleur wouldn't want what they discussed divulged until it was time, and she certainly didn't want them to tell anyone what she had spoken about.

With this in mind she went to sleep.

* * *

Hermione felt like she had only been asleep for a few moments when she was having a nightmare about the night the Battle of Hogwarts took place, and was dreaming about when Voldemort and his Death Eaters approached the castle with Hagrid carrying what she believed to be a dead Harry in his arms.

Hermione awoke suddenly with her heart hammering in her chest as she realized that it was only a nightmare. She had been having the same dream for the last couple of weeks since the battle and didn't know whether it was some form of post-traumatic stress or not, but it always woke her up when she dreamed about Harry being dead, and it never woke her up when other people in her dreams were getting hit by curses or dying.

Hermione lay there for a few moments trying to get to sleep, which wouldn't come because her brain had started up, thinking about the Will reading the next day and who it might be for. She pushed the covers off her and put on her dressing gown wrapping it tightly around to combat the chill in the room. She looked at Ginny to see that she was fast asleep and she tiptoed to the door trying to be as quiet as possible. She opened the door very slowly so that the lock wouldn't click and slipped through pulling it gently behind her until it was closed and then eased the handle back into place.

She crept along the hall passed Muriel's room, passed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room and then passed Percy and George's room. As she made her way passed Harry and Ron's room she heard what she thought was a wart hog being strangled until she realized it was Ron's snoring. The door wasn't open so Hermione couldn't take a quick peak to see if Harry's bed was empty. She couldn't imagine he'd be able to sleep through that racket.

She pulled away from the door wondering how on earth the rest of the Weasleys were always able to sleep with that kind of noise going on all the time. As she approached the end of the corridor where the semicircular stairs led to the living room downstairs she saw that Fleur's door was also open, and upon sticking her head in the door saw that Fleur was out of bed as well.

Hermione moved towards the stairs and started down the stairs stepping as close the wider outside of the step next to the bannister so that she could trying to avoid putting her weight on the middle of the step so that the boards didn't creak.

After what felt like ages she reached the bottom of the stairs, and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She stared moving around the living room looking for signs of Fleur and saw Harry on a two-seater sofa on his back with one arm dangling over the side, with his hand resting on the floor, while the other arm disappeared under the pillow his head rested on. His feet were up and over the arm of the sofa as his body was clearly too long for the sofa. He had another growth spurt over the last year and was now a little over six feet tall.

The quilt was covering his legs but had spilt off his chest to pool on the floor leaving his torso exposed. Hermione couldn't help but look at his chest and stomach and appreciate how nice his body was except the several scars he had from his adventures in the past that marked his arm where the basilisk fang had pierced him and the long scar going across his other shoulder where the horntail's spiked tail had cut him.

Harry shifted in his sleep and started shaking quite violently as if he was having some sort of nightmare or something. Hermione moved over to where he was and gently put her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him. He seemed to go still for a few seconds before he started again letting out a small scream as if he was truly terrified of whatever he was dreaming about.

Hermione put her hand to his forehead and made soothing sounds to try and help calm him. She noticed that his forehead was all clammy as if he was just back from going for a run or something.

Harry started mumbling something as he started moving his arms and legs with more purpose as if he was trying to fight off whatever was in his dreams, he started making a wailing sound that gradually grew louder into a scream when he suddenly sat bolt upright his eyes with a wild and totally terrified look in them. This caused Hermione to jump at his sudden unexpected movement and her breath to catch in her throat.

Seeing Hermione kneeling next to him he looked at her as if he was surprised to see her there unharmed. "Are you alright Harry?" She asked causing him to nod and then start taking deep breathes trying to calm himself while Hermione did the same.

"Are you alright? What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I'm alright, I had a nightmare as well and it caused me to wake up. I couldn't get back to sleep and Ron's snoring was so loud, I'm not surprised to find you here as well," Hermione replied. "I thought I'd come down here to get a hot drink and see if that would help, and it looks like we are both having the same problem," She added.

"What was your nightmare about?" she asked.

Harry looked down at her left forearm "I was having a kind of flashback about when we were at Malfoy Manor and that bitch Bellatrix was torturing you and I couldn't get out of that cellar to help you. I was reliving that all over again. I felt so helpless and hated not being able to help you knowing you were in pain and not being able to stop it happening." he said as he felt his eyes start to water.

What he dreamed about really had scared him. He vowed to himself that he would never let anything like that ever happen to Hermione again.

"I'll never let anything hurt you again Hermione. I swear," he said firmly while looking back up into her eyes. "That's probably the most horrible experience I've had in the whole of my life."

Hermione felt a lump in her throat. After everything he'd been through having Voldemort, Dementors, Dragons and Basilisks try to kill him, not to mention being the most wanted person in the country if not the world, he'd been shunned by the whole school repeatedly and the entire wizarding world. He lost people that he loved and cared for and the thing that upset him the most was her being tortured and him not being able to help her. Her heart swelled at hearing the words he coming from such a special person.

Ron had never spoken to her like that and there was an intensity in what Harry said that caused her stomach to do a somersault. She'd buried her feelings for Harry, so deep down in her heart and her mind that she had convinced herself for years that she only thought of him as a friend. This was based purely down to her own fears that he only thought of her as a friend and she couldn't handle the humiliation of opening her heart to him if he didn't feel the same way.

She'd battled with herself all these years to move on, and she was with Ron now so she couldn't allow these feelings to come bubbling up. It would confuse everything and everyone all the more. Hermione really didn't want to be involved in some weird love triangle, but Harry talking like that made her start questioning her own feelings for Ron and Harry. She would have to sort these feelings out before moving things any further with Ron.

"Well that woke me up and then I couldn't get to sleep again because of Ron's snoring. I do miss the curtains around the beds at Hogwarts because they always blocked out the snoring, and because I'm in the room casting a silencing charm at the door just isn't going to work." Harry replied giving a slight chuckle, causing Hermione to do the same.

"Why didn't you just cast a silencing charm on Ron?" Hermione asked him.

"I promised him that I wouldn't use a spell on Ron again when he's sleeping after I cast a levicorpus charm by accident on him once." Harry chuckled. "So I came down here, nearly falling down the stairs as I missed my footing, I thought I'd have woken everyone as I had to grab the banister to stop myself from completely falling. I was making a right racket, but I thought I must have gotten away with it. I tried to get to sleep again and then I was just drifting off again but I went straight back into Malfoy's basement again."

"Why haven't you gone to one of the larger sofas, so you'll be more comfortable rather than this small thing?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know I just got to the first one I came across." Harry replied.

"Well go and settle on one of the bigger sofas and I'll go and make us a hot drink and see if that helps us nod off again." Hermione directed, as she got to her feet and walked towards the kitchen.

Harry watched her leave the room before gathering up the quilt and pillow and making his way to one of the large three seater sofas that not only were longer but also a lot deeper as they were more made for lounging in than sitting upright.

Hermione entered the kitchen to see Fleur seated on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island in a grey silk dressing gown that was partly open revealing one of her perfectly toned thighs while she was holding what looked like a cup of cocoa between her hands. She looked up as Hermione entered the kitchen.

"I take it zat Arry woke you up as well? I honestly thought that the stairs were falling down or somezing." she enquired with a smile on her face.

"No I had a bad dream which woke me up, and I thought I'd come and get a hot drink to try and help me back to sleep. Are you doing ok now?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Ah I see and then I suppose you ad to stop to have a…. um look at Arry on your way past non?" Fleur jested with a knowing smile. "I am doing a lot better after this afternoon Hermione, thank you for coming with me. I know I needed to talk to someone, and you and Penny I zink are the only ones who will understand properly and not take a biased opinion."

"Well it was nice to spend some time away from here with you to get to know you better. We've never really had a chance to get to know each other better. I just wish it had been under happier circumstances really." Hermione replied. "Have you had anymore thoughts about what you're going to do and how you and Bill are going to tell them?"

"Non, I need to speak wiz Bill about zis, but until he gets home and we discuss it together then I'll just has to try and cope as best I can." Fleur responded, looking down with a glum look about her. "I will write to my Mother and Father tomorrow and see if they can elp, I might also contact Madame Maxine as well as she az always been a loyal confidante." Fleur added.

"Well I guess I better get Harry and I a drink and then try and get back to sleep." Hermione announced as she made her way around the breakfast bar. Fleur was sitting near a small cauldron on the hob which she lit a small blue flame under using her wand, before going to the larder to get some milk, butter and cocoa powder. Hermione started making the cocoa by putting a small piece of butter into the now hot cauldron allowing it to melt before adding the cocoa powder until it had made a claggy cocoa colored dumpling in the bottom of the cauldron before Hermione added some milk and started stirring like a crazy person trying to make the cocoa dumpling melt, all the while Fleur watched on with a quizzical and amused look on her face.

"What?" Hermione asked as she saw Fleur's face and wondered what the older girl was looking at her like that for.

"Have you ever made cocoa before Hermione?" Fleur enquired with a look of amusement on her face.

"Course I have!" Hermione answered giving the cocoa a stir on the hob in the cauldron before pulling out the spoon she had been using to find thick porridge like coating on the spoon. She licked the spoon and pulled a face in disgust as it wasn't very nice at all and tasted like burnt cocoa powder and was gristly and powdery on her tongue.

Fleur, laughing, got up and made her way around the counter "Well at least your brains don't go everywhere. Merde have you never been taught to cook Hermione?" Fleur asked with a big smile on her face.

"Well I've never really had to cook before except for last year when we were on the run from Voldemort. I got all my meals at Hogwarts made by the house elves and when I was off in the summer my mum and dad or Mrs. Weasley tended to do all the cooking." Hermione answered in a slightly wounded tone. "Granted I'm not as good as Mrs. Weasley or Mum in the kitchen but we got by last year between Harry and myself doing the cooking."

While she thought about it Harry always finished whatever food she had made and put in front of him, but Ron certainly hadn't and had normally made a remark after eating half of his about his mum's cooking. He never made the same remark to Harry when he had done the cooking.

'Am I really a bad cook?' Hermione thought, she had never been bad at anything in her life except perhaps flying but with that she did enough to get by. Even knitting the house elves hats she had got better the more she did them as time went by, but she couldn't think of anything else that she wasn't really good at. Other than cutting hair as she had made a right mess of Harry's a few months ago when they were on the run.

"Well maybe it's just a case zat you haven't had enough practice. At Beauxbatons all the witches had to take at least one year of Home & Cooking classes. We French pride ourselves in our cooking ability and knowledge of flavors etc." Fleur kindly explained. "Why don't you go sit with Arry, while I make and bring you both some cocoa? Next time I'll show you how to make it." she added with a small smile.

"That would be nice thanks Fleur." Hermione replied. She turned and made her way back into the living area where she saw Harry stretched out again but awake now on one of the longer and wider three seater sofas. He sat up to make room for Hermione and moved the quilt, so that his chest was more covered than when she was there a minute ago.

"Who were you talking to?" Harry enquired.

"Fleur was up in the kitchen not able to sleep as well she'll be in, in a minute, she's making our drinks." Hermione replied. "Harry I need to ask you something and I want you to give me an honest answer." she said tentatively putting her hand on his leg causing Harry to tense up at the unexpected touch. Not that he was complaining but it was sending shivers through him as he and Hermione had never touched like that before.

"I always give you honest answers." Harry replied with a gulp as he felt like he had a lump in his throat.

"I don't know…. sometimes I think you would hold things back just to spare my feelings as you don't want to upset me." she said.

"Errr well I don't like seeing you upset Hermione, it broke my heart sixth year seeing how upset you were over Won Won and Lav Lav," Harry explained, "I would never deliberately upset you and I'm always honest with you especially if it's something important. I know I might tease you every now and again like with the liquid luck for that Quidditch game in sixth year but I would always tell you the truth afterwards." he added thinking that he maybe never had told her the truth about how he really felt about her.

It was like when he was interested in Ginny all over again except worse because he had convinced himself over years that he didn't feel for her "that way", knowing that Ron secretly liked, or loved, Hermione all the way back from second year when Hagrid had got back from Azkaban, and they had sort of done that awkward hug kind of thing after Hermione had entered the Great Hall when she was un-petrified.

He was never able to talk about it with Ron because he knew Ron liked Hermione. He had to push his feelings for her down as much as possible, and he convinced himself that he always thought of Hermione as a sister rather than anything romantically, but that time he had spent alone with Hermione when Ron and Lavender were together brought him closer, and when Ron left them last year when they were hunting horcruxes Hermione had stayed with him even though he knew she really liked Ron.

Too much time had gone past now and he couldn't bring up those feelings. They were together now and he missed his chance. He knew that she felt for him more as a friend and a brother than as a boyfriend.

"Well if you're prepared to be honest with me then I've a question that I need you to answer for me." Hermione steeled herself for the possible answer.

Harry was beginning to wonder what she was going to ask him, especially if it required a hand on his leg and seemed to have her so worried. He was getting concerned as it didn't normally take a lot for Hermione to ask him something important, so it must be something difficult or personal.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked Harry straight in the eye "Do you think my cooking is good?"

Harry was stunned for a full five seconds before her erupted into laughter causing Hermione to shush him so that he didn't wake the rest of the house up. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand as he tried to calm his giggles, while Hermione looked at him with a look that made it obvious she was less than impressed about being laughed at.

"And what is so funny?" she asked.

Harry gave a soft chuckle, thankful that it wasn't something serious "Sorry Hermione but I thought you were going to say something a lot more serious or worrying than that, and of course you're a good cook." he replied refusing to look her in the eye.

"Don't you lie to me Harry Potter…. look me in the eye and say that."

Harry sucked in and breathed out and big breath to try and compose himself and turned to look her in the eye but on seeing the look on Hermione's face burst out laughing again.

"Why you little… " Hermione started while giving him a playful smack on the arm. "Am I really that bad? I know I struggle doing it magically, but when I do it the muggle way I'm alright aren't I?"

"It's not your strongest attribute Hermione, but you're not that bad, seriously."

Hermione could tell that he was just being nice, and that his words probably weren't true but she was thankful for him trying not to hurt her feelings. She was pretty sure that Ron wouldn't have been as tactful. He had about as much subtlety as a sledge hammer.

Fleur entered the room and gave them their drinks and sat on the couch opposite them. They all talked about what to do tomorrow and what time they would go to Diagon Alley. They were due at Gringotts at 11am and Harry needed to get some new dress robes or some new Wizard Robes. Fleur said that meeting with the account managers it was always best to do so in formal wear on the first time of meeting them. It showed them respect, and respect and honor were two things that Goblins held in importance along with gold.

Hermione decided that she would look into Madam Malkin's as well. The gown that she wore to Slughorn's party had ripped when that oaf McLaggen stood on the hem of her dress as she tried to make a quick exit from his attempt at getting a good night kiss causing a good size rip along the seam, and no matter what she tried she couldn't get it to look properly when she tried to repair it.

Fleur agreed that she would come with them because she needed to speak with Bill, and that as he didn't get home a lot of nights, as he was normally working late and then he tended to go straight to Gringotts the next day.

Harry suggested that maybe they all go for breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron the next day and that he was buying.

Harry and Hermione couldn't miss that obviously; something was off with Fleur. Her face and cheerfulness dropped whenever she seemed to talk about Bill these days, and Harry guessed that she was staying at the Weasleys because she didn't want to be at Shell Cottage on her own. While it was a lovely place it was very remote.

Fleur stood saying that she was going to go back to bed and try to get some sleep causing Hermione to agree that she had best go back to sleep as well. They had a big day and hopefully she wouldn't have any more nightmares.

Harry suggested that one of them possibly cast a silencing charm on the door so that they couldn't hear Ron. He added that he would be staying downstairs as there was no hoping of being able to sleep in the same room as him.

Hermione and Fleur made their way upstairs while looking over the bannister at Harry as he stretched and then lay down on the sofa again and seemed to go instantly to sleep.

Fleur said good night to Hermione as she slipped into her room and closed the door gently. Hermione concerned for the older witch thought about knocking to see if she needed to talk again but given the time decided she'd let her try and get some sleep and that it was probably a good idea for her to do so herself.

Looking at the door to Ron and Harry's room she heard Ron's snores coming through the door and it felt like the door was almost rattling with the vibrations. Pulling her wand out of her dressing gown pocket she cast a silencing charm at the door instantly silencing the snores coming from the room.

Hermione made her way into her bed wondering why she hadn't had the idea to do that herself when she had first woken up. _'Clever boy that Harry Potter'_ she thought to herself before settling under the quilt.


	2. Chapter 2 Making of the Malkin

**Chapter 2** **– Making of the Malkin**

 **Early morning, Saturday 14** **th** **May, Aunt Muriel's House, Sparrowpit, Derbyshire**

Morning came and the house was alive with activity. An owl came from the ministry for Mr. Weasley and Percy and they left quickly after receiving the owl, using the floo.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated at the kitchen table with Ginny who was looking glum, because she was having to spend a day on her own with her Mum and Muriel until the rest of them got home. She was seated with her elbow on the table, her head in her hand, and pushing the cereal around in her bowl.

"We might only be an hour or so Ginny, and if you want to think of some fun things to do this afternoon then we can do some." Hermione said as she collected Ron and Harry's bowl along with her own. "Are you finished with that Ginny?"

"Yeah I think I've had enough, thanks Hermione." she replied handing over the bowl.

"We shouldn't be long Ginny. We don't even know who's Will this is, so it's not like we're going to have be the main people in it." Harry stated in an attempt to raise her spirits.

"Yeah we'll do something later Ginny. Just think of something to do later and we'll sort it out." Ron added as he pulled on his dress robe jacket. Mrs. Weasley was running her wand over the robes straightening out any kinks and wrinkles in the fabric.

"Yeah I suppose." said a glum Ginny.

Fleur came into the room pulling on a cloak over a silvery grey trouser suit asking if they were ready. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood and started making their way over to the fireplace when Fleur asked what they were doing.

"Going to Diagon Alley?" Ron replied, puzzled.

"Via floo and in your dress robes?" asked an exasperated Fleur.

"Ah yeah, that's a good point I suppose. Probably best if we just apparate." Harry reasoned.

They made their way from the fire place to the front door. Ginny gave them all a hug as they walked out the door and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. She moved away from his hug and closed the door as they made their way to the end of the garden passed the boundary at the front gate.

"Right then let's go" Fleur commanded as they all apparated to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley looked more like the Diagon Alley that they remembered, and was certainly a lot better than when they were last down in their sixth year after Ollivander had been kidnapped and the other shop owners had closed up while the war was going on. The entire alley was filled with life again, with goods displayed outside the shops, and people were moving around, talking and laughing. All the wanted posters had been taken down as well. As they made their way down the street people turned and caught a glimpse of Harry and all started making their way towards Harry.

Fleur moved quickly passed Hermione and Ron, who had been walking in front of them, and everyone's head turned to her as she unleashed her Veela allure on the crowd. This caused their attention to be drawn off Harry and onto her as she seemed to take on a slight glow and looked extremely beautiful. Harry and the others slipped passed the edge of the crowd avoiding having to be stopped by anyone.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had just managed to slip through the door to Madam Malkins before Fleur entered, giggling as she closed the door behind her.

"I do love seeing ze effect my Veela allure as on people. Did you see ze man with the big belly pull is shirt over his head and start to flex his muscles? Ee was so big I do not zink that there would be any chance to see any muscle." she chuckled to herself and causing the others to laugh.

"Mr. Potter? Miss Granger?" came a voice from behind them and they all turned to see Madam Malkin smiling at them.

"Ah of course I recognize those clothes on you Mr. Weasley. I believe they are one of my creations. I see they fit you very well indeed" she added with a nod on noticing Ron who stood a little straighter at the compliment.

"I'm afraid I don't know you dear," she said to Fleur, "although if you ever fancy a modelling job I'd be quite happy to have you wear some of my designs and show them off!"

"I'm Fleur Delacou…Weasley pleased to meet you Madame. Thank you for the offer Madame Malkin, but I must decline. I don't really think modelling is the way I want to spend my life. I get stared at enough as it is, but please feel free to call me Fleur." Fleur explained with a smile and a small curtsy.

"I've no doubt about that dear, but if you ever change your mind you know where to find me." Madame Malkin said.

"So Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, what can I do for you today? I'm assuming given your muggle attire, and how Mr. Weasley and Fleur are dressed, that you need some more formal magical attire?"

"Yes we're off to a will reading at Gringotts, and Fleur thought it would be a good idea if we went with something a bit more formal and smart, but I can't wear the dress you made me for the Yule Ball a couple of years ago as I've out grown it shall we say." Hermione explained looking down at her bust "and my date that evening managed to tread on it, ripping it."

"Not a problem, we'll sort you out." said Madame Malkin.

"We?" Harry enquired.

"Why yes, my new assistant and I. I'm finding that I'm getting to the point in life where I'm struggling to keep up with the fashion industry in the muggle world, and that I'm completely out of touch with the styles and fashions. I needed some new blood with a knowledge of muggle clothing to bring the wizarding world forward and try and catch up a bit."

Hermione nodded "Yes I suppose everyday wizarding clothing are a bit…."

"Dreary, Old Fashioned, Plain and none flattering." came a voice from the back of the shop that Harry, Ron and Hermione thought they recognized. Alicia Spinnet came from the back of the shop behind a curtain, where the changing rooms were, wearing a set of deep purple robes that were a lot more styled and form fitting than most normal witch attire.

Her torso appeared to be in a corset that was worked into the cloth showing off her slim waist but bunched into material that was more loosely fitting around her breasts so as not to be clingy. It expanded out into long sleeves that covered her arms, but left her shoulders bare and had a white swirling pattern on it. It was laced up with white lace that went from just above her waist to her bust where it was tied in a bow.

Hermione thought that it was a classier kind of lederhosen that German women used to traditionally wear. She looked to see Fleur admiring the design appreciatively, while Harry and Ron had their mouths open. Typical Boys.

"You look great Alicia," she greeted, "is that something you designed yourself?

"Yeah it's sort of my design, I got the idea from when I went on holiday to Germany with my family last year. There was a beer festival and the waitresses were all wearing lederhosen. I thought it was quite a good idea as it's kind of medieval, but I thought with different colors and some design tweaks it would look pretty good. I pitched the idea to Madame Malkin one day when I was in here looking for some new clothes, and she loved it and helped make it. Then she offered me a job." Alicia answered with a beaming smile.

"Talent recognizes talent dear." Madam Malkin commented. "So I thought that what we'd do is I'd take Mr. Potter and find something that he thinks would be suitable, and you can take Miss Granger and see what sort of thing she is looking for and maybe put some ideas to her from your latest designs."

"Oooh I would to like see what you have been designing as well Alicia, if you both do not mind me coming with you." Fleur added, excited to see the new fashions.

"Course not," said Hermione. "You always dress well and I'd like your opinion." Hermione, who as much as she had never admitted it, missed having a girl pal to do girly things like shopping with as she was always around Harry and Ron and they were… well they were typical boys. She supposed since they were more interested in Quidditch than going shopping and things like that so it would be nice to have a bit of girlie time looking at clothes and things.

The girls made their way behind the curtain into the back of the shop and pulled a purple velvet curtain across leaving Ron, Harry and Madam Malkin to concentrate on Harry.

"Right then dear let's get you something picked out and sorted are you after normal every day robes, dress robes, work robes, or casual robes?" She enquired as she started taking Harry's measurements.

"Errr well dress robes I suppose. We're off to a will reading we've been invited to, and I mean Ron's going smart, and Fleur always looks smart, and I can imagine that Hermione will look great in whatever she chooses when she comes out of there, so I suppose we best go for as good as we can." Harry responded.

"Right then dear, any idea of colors, style, cut?"

"I have not really put much thought into that. Have you got any samples of anything or ideas you think will be good?" he asked.

Madam Malkin gave him a nod and went behind the counter and get a big book of swatches that was about eight inches think and laid it on the counter. Upon seeing it Harry and Ron's face dropped as they realized this could take a while, and Ron had no desire to be standing for ages especially as he was good to go.

"I'm going to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies mate, you could be here for ages. Just come find me when you're done." Ron called as he exited the shop looking very relieved to have escaped.

"Right then well you're going to a will reading, so I think a dark color would be good, but you want to use the robes in the future so then maybe if we put a bit of color into it then it won't be as dreary as if it was all just plain black." Madam Malkin said as she started leafing through the swatches of cloth.

Harry was looking at the seemingly endless supply of cloth in different colors, patterns, shades and textures, and as he made his way through the book of cloth noted that certain ones had little gold stars on them sometimes one, sometimes five and everything in between, he asked what the stars were for and she told him that they represented the cost of the cloth.

Harry never really having gone shopping for clothes in the wizarding world, other than his school robes, and didn't really know how much they cost as Mrs. Weasley had bought his last two sets and he'd only bought school robes himself.

Harry thought about what Madam Malkin had said though she had a good point. He didn't want to be in all black otherwise he might look like an over grown bat the same way Snape used to. The thought of the former Hogwarts professor threatened to ruin Harry's good mood as he thought about his death and the events that led up to it.

It was such a waste! He wondered what it would have been like if Voldemort hadn't killed Snape and with what he knew now. Would they be able to reconcile their differences or would Snape have ever let Harry know what had happened in the past and about his love for his mother if he hadn't been dying? Harry guessed he would never know now, unless Snape had a portrait done while he was headmaster and he was hanging up in McGonagall's office now.

In the end Madam Malkin helped Harry make his choices and had just put the finishing touches to his outfit of black dragon skin oxford style shoes that had a red tint in certain light, over a pair of charcoal trousers with a thin red pinstripe in them, a matching charcoal waistcoat that had an over large faded red Gryffindor lion worked into the fabric creating a strange pattern on the background. It was completed with a blood red shirt with charcoal square shaped buttons and a charcoal cravat held down with a pin that had a small red gem stone on it that Harry thought might be a ruby. Over this Harry was wearing a dark gown made of dragon skin leather with a scale pattern on it that had a reddish tint to it when the light hit it in a certain way.

Harry had never seen material like it and commented this Madam Malkin. She told him that it was from a skin of a Chinese Fireball dragon that had sadly died when it was young and not fully grown, which meant that it hadn't fully developed into a full red color as they didn't do that until they hit adulthood and there was only enough material to make the gown and the shoes but that it was expensive stuff, because it was so rare to be able to get your hands on it, as dragon poaching was banned throughout the world.

Also because it was Dragon skin it had many remarkable properties such as being water proof, fire proof, was able to repel a lot curses and hexes fired at it, along with being incredible lightweight and durable and that because it was so rare it was incredibly desirable.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and thought it looked quite classy and surprisingly grown up and felt it made him look a little older, more of a man than a boy. He wasn't sure if the cravat was a touch too far although Madam Malkin said it set off the outfit perfectly.

Harry enquired as to how much it cost as the dragon skin no doubt was expensive and he didn't know whether he'd have enough money in his trust vault to cover it. Madam Malkin told him that she would do him a serious discount on it given what he had done for the wizarding world over the last year and would knock it down to 30 galleons, 7 sickles and two knuts.

Harry couldn't believe that the outfit was so expensive and would normally never even think of paying that for something like clothes, but thought that he looked good in the outfit, and because of the quality and rarity of the clothes he was wearing he thought this one time he'd treat himself. Mrs. Weasley had picked out his dress robes for the Yule Ball and Slughorn's party, so this was technically the first time he'd ever bought clothes for himself in the wizarding world.

She was just discussing watches and cufflinks with Harry when the curtain Alicia and Hermione had disappeared behind was pulled back. Alicia came in to the room where Harry was stood facing the mirror playing with his cuffs, making sure that they sat properly, and thinking about whether to add cufflinks.

Alicia made a wolf whistle as she saw Harry. "Wow! Looking hot Harry." she was looking him up and down with a predatory look in her eye.

"I see you thought about one of my ideas for Harry then Maeve." she said looking at Madam Malkin.

"I thought it was the prime opportunity to try something new and Harry has a good natural coloring to go with the red, so thought why not give it a look and see."

"Well I have to admit he looks absolutely amazing," Alicia said shaking her head. "Wait till all the ladies see you in that Harry, they won't be able to keep their hands off you, saying that I might start struggling myself as you look good enough to eat." As she gave him a sultry wink and she turned back rejoining Hermione and Fleur.

"Harry, would you mind terribly if I took a photo for our new catalogue? You look really good and it would be nice to show an example of the style to future customers."

Harry never having liked having his picture taken and wanted to decline, but given the discount that he'd got for the clothes and that he liked Madam Malkin he relented and agreed to the photograph. This caused the witch to make a very girlish squeal like a young witch would make when finding out there was a ball, which he'd heard first had when the Yule ball was announced by Professor McGonagall in fourth year.

She returned with a camera and a tripod, and set it up. Then with a wave of her wand a black screen dropped down behind Harry and the racks of clothing displays all shifted out of the way. With a flick of her wrists two orbs of light hovered in the air bathing Harry in light.

"So on the count of three a nice big smile please Harry…. one, two, three" and she took the picture with a nice big flash, tapped the side of the camera with her wand, and a photograph started coming out she took the photograph. She looked at it before saying to Harry that she was going to have to take another one because he had his mouth open like a goldfish. With a small chuckle, she looked up to see Harry still stood open mouthed looking behind her.

She turned to see that Alicia, Fleur, and Hermione had re-entered the room and he could see why Harry's mouth had dropped. There stood Hermione in a brown outfit that took on a dark brush gold color as the light hit it, much like Harry's waist coat. Her hair half piled up on her head with tendrils of hair hanging down on either side.

The rest of the outfit consisted of a leather pencil style skirt that hung to her hips and legs showing off her figure beautifully. She was also wearing a matching woman's waistcoat although it only consisted of three buttons that were close together and the waistcoat only closed over her stomach. The wings of the waist coat flared out towards the shoulders emphasizing her bust with a honey colored shiny blouse that ruffled just below her neck and down onto her bust. Over the top of this she wore honey colored gown over the top but they had been cut to fit her figure and on her feet, were a pair of matching leather boots in the same color.

"Well my dear, you look unbelievably…"

"Sexy!" Harry blurted out without thinking causing both himself and Hermione to blush fiercely. "Errr errrrrm I mean you look great… really great." he added trying to meet her eye feeling his face burn with embarrassment at his slip of the tongue.

Hermione was absolutely delighted that Harry had said that she looked sexy. She had never had anyone say she was sexy before, and she felt a swooshing sensation in her stomach as she looked into Harry's eyes when he finally allowed himself to make eye contact with her.

She had to admit that she felt great and more confident. She'd never really considered herself pretty or attractive before, although being a little self-conscious looked at the other women questioningly and asked what they thought. This wasn't really the sort of thing that she would wear normally. They all assured her that she looked fantastic to which Harry agreed and that made her mind up to get it, no matter what it cost.

Harry meanwhile was mentally kicking himself for letting that slip out and reprimanded himself to not slip up like that again. It would have been more awkward if Ron had been in the room hearing him call his girlfriend sexy, not to mention what Ginny would say when they got back to Muriel's later that afternoon.

Just then the doorbell rang and Ron walked in the shop and on seeing them all said "Wow," when he saw Hermione and Harry's attire. "You two look brilliant"

"Ah so now I have the three of you could I possibly ask you all to pose for some photos of for our latest catalogue. We want to get the message about our new little designing genius' work out there, and you three would really help with the sales given the events of last year." Madam Malkin explained. She was almost hopping from foot to foot with excitement of the prospect.

"Sure no problem." Ron answered as Madam Malkin got her camera ready again before saying she'd like to do some individual shots of each of them and then maybe one with them all together.

Madam Malkin took lots of photos and Hermione went to the counter and paid for her outfit which cost a grand total of twelve galleons, three sickles and twelve knuts. She mentally thanked her mum and dad for transferring some money into her building society account before she'd had to obliviate their memories when they went off to Australia.

She had decided that now after the fall out of the war was done, she was going to spend the summer researching how to restore their memories including their time in Australia. She needed to give serious thought to how she was going to track them down and bring them home. She was going to ask Ron and Harry later this afternoon whether they would help her find them although she didn't doubt that they would for a minute.

Impressed with what they had bought in the shop they asked if Alicia and Madam Malkin could work on designing them some different clothes as well, now that they had their measurements. They said that they could and they thanked them for their custom. They all turned to leave the shop and Alicia called after Hermione and Fleur saying that she would owl them about what they had been discussing earlier.

Harry and Ron asked what she meant by that but Fleur and Hermione ignored the question, quickly changing the conversation instead to whether Neville would be waiting for them at the Leaky Cauldron.

They made their way along Diagon Alley with heads turning to look at the quartet so smartly dressed, before realizing who they were. Parents could be seen restraining young children from running up to them and Harry could hear a woman telling her daughter quite sternly that they get enough attention as it is without getting mobbed in the street for autographs. The little girl, who couldn't have been more than five, was trying to get to Harry with a parchment and quill while being pulled back by her mother.

Harry reached into his pocket and took out his wand before casting a silenced summoning charm on the little girl's parchment and quill, that whipped out of her hands into Harry's. He caught it and quickly wrote a little note to the girl before banishing them back to her. She fumbled the catch and picked them up and read the note that said "Never be afraid to go after what you really want, Regards Harry Potter." and then she broke into a big smile, tears forming in her eyes, and waved at him as he winked at the girl's mum; who gave him a nod and a smile back as she had read the note over her daughter's shoulder. He turned to pick up the pace to catch up to the others, who were completely oblivious to the exchange.

As he walked trying to catch up with the rest of them he was looking at Hermione thinking that he wished he could follow his own advice, and that as much as he had taken the mick out of Lockhart about his autograph obsession, that it might be worth keep something on him in case a situation like what just happened happens again.

On entering the Leaky Cauldron, they scanned the bar looking for Neville and found him sat in a booth along the back wall next to one of the fireplaces. He looked up as they entered and saw how they were dressed and his face dropped. Neville had come in muggle attire consisting of a pair of trousers and a long sleeve shirt with a pair of black shoes, he thought they'd all be in muggle clothing as it was the holidays.

"You look great guys, very smart, but I now feel massively underdressed." he greeted as they approached his table after spotting him.

"You'll be alright Neville don't worry you've not really got any time to go home and get changed now." Harry responded as Neville shook his head.

"I'll have to go get something. I can't turn up looking like the poor cousin next to you lot. I'll grab something to eat later." he said as he squeezed passed them dashing outside, heading to what they suspected was Madam Malkin's to get himself something more appropriate.

"Ee is a man of action I see" Fleur commented with a smile causing the rest of them to laugh. They took their seats and ordered bacon sandwiches as they didn't want to run the risk of spilling any food down their dress robes.

Twenty minutes later Neville came back in as they were just eating their way through their bacon sandwiches. He was wearing set of grey pinstripe robes with matching trousers, waist coat, and grey leather shoes that looked to be made of some kind of scale, but Harry couldn't tell what it is.

"Looking Sharp Nev." Ron greeted with a nod.

"Thankfully Alicia Spinnet has started working there so she took over and picked me something out pretty quickly. I've had to tell Madam Malkin to owl my gran for payment though and then she said not to worry that I could sort it out later, whatever that means?"

"So have you lot got any idea whose Will this is? I've been racking my brains trying to think who we would all be related to or who would leave us something that the only person I could think of maybe would be Professor Lupin, but I know he was only really close to you three, he looked out for me a couple of times but I can't think he'd leave me anything in his will, plus he's got a son as well." Neville asked while looking around to the others.

"I don't know Neville we can't think of anyone either, and too be honest I wouldn't have thought Moony would have really had much to leave anyone. If he did then it would surely all be going to Teddy." Ron replied, as Hermione and Harry nodded along with this line of thinking.

"Well you shall all be finding out soon enough," Fleur commented as she checked a delicate silver wrist watch "and we really should be thinking about going as the reading is in 20 minutes and ze goblins do not appreciate being kept waiting"

"Right well let's get going then and find out. We can speculate all we want, but there is only one way to find out." Hermione commanded. Rising from her chair as the others joined her while Harry and Ron went to the bar to pay Tom for their meal.

"Ah Mr. Potter, don't worry about the meal, we'll sort it out later." Tom said with a grin. He quickly turned going back into the kitchens before they had chance to say anything leaving a confused Ron and Harry standing at the bar.

"What did he mean by that?" Ron asked looking to Harry for confirmation as to what Tom meant.

"Haven't the foggiest, but something strange is happening as Madam Malkin said the same thing to Neville remember?" he replied looking at Ron. "Do you think we should just leave the money on the bar for him anyway?"

"No point someone might nick it. We can come back after the will reading. Come on we better go." as they both turned to leave and made their way to the door that Fleur was holding open for them.

* * *

 **AN- So Goldzar has re-edited this for me and reporting 26/11/16**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Class Act

**Re-edited: 11/21/2016**

 **Chapter Three – A Class Act**

As the five of them made their way from the Leaky Cauldron along Diagon Alley they noticed the turned heads and the occasional mouth dropping open as they passed. Harry had to admit that between the five of them, they looked pretty good. As they walked the boys talked of Quidditch and the upcoming world cup the next summer, where it might be held, and the possibility of getting tickets to it if they could once they found out where the tournament was taking place.

Fleur and Hermione were walking along, arms linked, behind the boys in discussion on what Harry could only assume was the mysterious subject that had stolen Hermione away from the Quidditch game at Muriel's the day before.

As they approached the bank Fleur and Hermione caught up with them. They all checked each other over to make sure they all looked perfect before entering through the large gold doors at the bank's entrance.

They entered into a large marble atrium that had a set of oak double doors leading into the main room where the goblin tellers were normally positioned. Harry looked through the glass to find that the room had been completely remodeled after they brought the dragon through the floor and the ceiling. They had affectively trashed the whole room as the dragon had spun around destroying everything while flying.

Rather than the long sets of benches that used to be there, where you had to walk between and look up to speak with the teller to request visiting your vault, they had set the room into several different sections. Each section had a gold sign hanging detailing what the section's work was dedicated to.

Harry could see only a few of them clearly, but the ones he could see were Stocks and Shares, Coin withdrawal, and Investments and Loans. There were several goblins sat at the different sections scribbling away in ledgers.

Fleur told the group that given what had happened with them last year that she would go and find out who the account manager of the Will was for them. She directed them to a waiting room to the side of the atrium where they would wait while she went and found the required goblin.

As Fleur went through the double doors leading into the banking hall Hermione spotted Kingsley Shacklebolt along with some other ministry personnel standing in the waiting room already. A witch exited the waiting room looking to be off on some errand or other. They caught each other's eye briefly and waved to each other.

Even though Kingsley was now the new Minister for Magic, Hermione and the others had fought at his side and in Hermione's case had saved one another a few times when getting Harry out of Little Whinging the year before.

A smiling Kingsley came out of the waiting area and approached, followed by his entourage at a respectful distance while looking over the group as if accessing for any danger to the minister. Kingsley, upon noticing Harry and Ron looking at his staff sizing them up, turned to them and told them all to relax as it was Harry and that they were all friends.

Turning to Harry and the others they all congratulated him on his appointment, which he humbly accepted.

"It's a bit of an adjustment going from being an auror, where your job is made easier if you are not noticed, to minister where your job is more to make yourself noticed." Kingsley said with a slight shake of the head.

"You'll do well at being minister, you've got the right temperament and actually listen." Hermione approved.

"Yes the best leaders are normally the ones who don't ask people to follow but people naturally do." Harry added.

"Well you would know that better than most, and I'm starting to understand why you never really liked not being in the spotlight so much." Kingsley replied giving Harry a smile.

"How come you're at Gringotts today Minister?" Neville enquired.

"Yeah have you been invited to this Will reading as well, do you know whose Will it is?" Ron added eagerly.

"Yes that's what I came here for in part although I'm not a beneficiary more here to act as a government official and its activation and distribution as it were." Kingsley replied

"So whose Will is it then?" Harry asked.

"All will be revealed to you shortly but I also am here for other reasons to do from the ministry which involves the four of you as I wanted an opinion as to your preference first." Kingsley replied.

"Our preference to what?" asked Harry while sharing a confused look with the others.

"Neville, it is the opinion of the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards, ICW, that you should receive the order of Merlin Third Class for your assistance and aid in the bringing down of the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort and your efforts in the Battle of Hogwarts." Kingsley replied to a thunderstruck Neville who was looking at Kingsley like he had grown a second head.

The others all had smiles on their faces and Ron gave Neville a pat on the back, and Harry told him that it wasn't anything less than he deserved as he was key to making sure that no one gave up.

"To you Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley they have decided to give you both the Order of Merlin Second class for the same reasons, and they have decided that you should be awarded the Order of Merlin First Class Mr. Potter as you actually took part in the decisive duel and the previous duels you have had with him in the past." Kingsley added, silencing the trio.

"Are you serious?" asked Ron

"Surely Harry…." started Hermione before Harry cut her off.

"Don't even think about trying to belittle the effort and work you and Ron put in to helping get rid of Voldemort, Hermione. If it wasn't for you two, I'd have been dead and he'd have won, so please don't try and play down how key you were in getting rid of him." he said fixing his stare on Hermione causing her to blush furiously and put her head down looking at her feet as she felt her cheeks start to burn.

Harry shifted his gaze to Ron who nodded straight faced, and Harry had a grin break out on his face as a thought struck him.

"That is something that you've done before your brothers Ron and you're not even out of your teens yet." explained a grinning Harry causing Ron to bark out a laugh as he remembered telling Harry all those years ago, that it didn't matter what he did that his brothers had always done it before him. Well this is one time in his life he could stand before his family for something that none of them had ever received before.

"Well all your awards are more than deserved, and there are a few more that are I need to inform the recipients of later today, but what I really wanted to ask you was when and how you wanted to receive your awards?" asked Kingsley looking between the four of them.

"I don't follow?" Neville asked, confused.

"You've just given us them." Harry added, he was just as confused as Neville.

"No I have just informed you that you are receiving them. Normally when an Order of Merlin is awarded there is normally an official ceremony by the Wizengamot where you are presented with the actual award before the House of Lords of Great Britain and top members of the Ministry of Magic, members of the ICW, and members of the muggle Royal Family. Then there is normally a formal reception afterwards as well which the media are invited to attend as well." Kingsley explained.

The thought of being the center of attention with all the press and everything didn't really appeal to Harry. Although this wasn't only about him, it was about the rest of them as well, which would make it a lot more tolerable.

"The only exception to this was when Dumbledore received the Order of Merlin and he asked that it just be sent to Hogwarts as he didn't want all the pomp and ceremony. I think that was agreed to at the time because Dumbledore had become somewhat of a recluse and was hiding himself away at Hogwarts." Kingsley added.

"The thing is that given what happened with Voldemort and the number of people involved in the battle and who witnessed you defeating Voldemort, I'm not sure we'd be able to keep it as low key though. You've spent enough time in hiding last year while Voldemort was hunting you down."

"I know that you don't like all the publicity Harry," he went on, giving Harry an understanding look and putting his hand on his shoulder in a fatherly way, "but it would send a good message to the wizarding world at large that your efforts and heroics, and see you are alive, that you are well, and will give you a platform to speak about it to get whatever you need off your chest. I think it's time that you embrace your fame, a little, and make it work for you rather than react to it because if you return to Hogwarts you'll only have another year of being able to hide away from the media and not have people asking you questions."

"I don't want to be asked questions or have to go over what happened with Voldemort every time I speak with someone." Harry commented.

He really didn't want to have to keep reliving what had happened with Voldemort because every time he spoke about it, it just reminded him of all the people that he had loved and lost because of a power-hungry man's crazy ideals.

He just wanted a normal life. He wanted to know what life would be like without the knowledge that someone was out to hurt or destroy him, or those he cared about. He wanted to finish his education because he believed that his parents would have wanted him to do the best he could, and even though he had slacked off initially with Ron, he was without guidance of parents to report back to. The Dursleys hadn't cared whether he passed or failed.

He had a taste of what an almost normal school year would have been like in his sixth year at Hogwarts before Dumbledore had been killed in the Death Eater's attack on the school. He had enjoyed the main thing him having to be concerned about was his lessons and Hermione trying to get the Half-Blood Prince's text book off him all year.

He did want to go back to school to finish his NEWTs, but really wasn't sure about whether he could handle walking those halls again where he'd seen Fred killed, or whether he could go into the Great Hall and not think about Tonks and Remus lying side by side dead, or not think about Dumbledore and Snape being killed there. Granted he'd get to see Dumbledore in the portrait there and speak with him again but that would be too painful. He just didn't know if he could do it.

If he did go back, then he would only be able to do so with Ron and Hermione at his side but he wasn't sure whether they'd want to go back at all. 'Hermione is probably having withdrawal symptoms from not having been in the library for over a year.' he thought to himself with a chuckle.

He promised to himself to speak to them both about what they wanted to do later but it would probably be best to do it individually. So, that he got their honest opinions rather than them influencing each other's decisions trying not to upset each other as they were now a couple and if they did go back to Hogwarts it would be a very different experience.

Yes, Harry was still into Ginny in a big way and she was only getting more beautiful as the years went by, but Harry wasn't sure whether they would get back to that point that they were at before he left to go hunting for horcruxes. If he returned to Hogwarts, he would be in her year and would get more chance to spend time with her. However, something wasn't right with Ginny and himself.

Every time he went near her these days or kissed or touched her, she seemed to tense up or find an excuse to leave the room. He felt that he was always trying to chase her to get some time alone with her. He was feeling very alone and she wasn't really appreciating the fact that he needed to feel close to someone. Ron and Hermione had each other now and he didn't have anyone to lean on.

It was a very strange feeling as he had always had Hermione by his side through all the things that he had been through, but now that was going to change because she was with Ron. He felt like a part of him was starting to fade away and it was a part of him that he never realized was important and that Hermione had filled that part of him so completely without Harry really noticing.

He was going to lose the person who he told absolutely everything to, well not everything, who he depended on for answers and help and advice. The person who was always trying to improve Harry and help him understand and better himself. Not lose her completely as they were friends and always would be, but their little group dynamic had completely changed now and would never be the same again.

They would either go off and get married and live happily ever after with Harry on the edge of their world, or they would end up splitting up potentially causing a permanent fracture to the group, which probably wouldn't be recoverable. He'd seen what jealousy had done to their friendship when Hermione went to the Yule ball with Viktor Krum, and while he hated to admit it he might be able to live his life without Ron but he knew he couldn't ever live his life without Hermione in it to some degree.

While he knows that he didn't have as Hermione would say "the emotional range of a teaspoon" like Ron did at times, Harry was well aware that she still was always there to help him figure out what was going in the hearts and heads of other people and also himself, but it was only now it was too late that he was realizing what that meant in regards to Hermione.

It would all be different now as through his time at Hogwarts he had always had Ron or Hermione there whenever they had fallen out with each other. As long as they were together it would be he that was isolated and pushed out. They would want to spend their time together possibly without him and he would be the spare wheel and he didn't know if he could just drift in and out of their lives like that. It would take a long time until he was comfortable enough to see them acting in a romantic capacity with each other.

Harry had always had them there and while he was friends with Seamus, Neville and Dean along with others in Gryffindor, he had never really been left to his own devices with them. He was always with Ron or Hermione when they were fighting. Maybe Harry was going to have to accept that he was now going to have to strike out on his own and be prepared to be engaged, make friends, build on relationships with others now, and not fall into the same trap of spending all of his time with Ginny if he decided to go back to Hogwarts.

Would Ginny understand that it was too painful to go back to Hogwarts? To the place where he'd seen his friends die. It had been hard enough moving around the halls and seeing the places he'd spoke with Cedric that reminded him of the night he had been killed that he thought of every time he went there.

Could he walk around the halls now? There was so many more places where he'd seen others die that he would be hard pressed to walk around the school now without remembering something happening there.

He couldn't go back there. No matter how much he wanted to go back to how life was in sixth year, with a happy environment when everything was going well. He was doing well in his studies, he was with Ginny, and Ron and Hermione were getting on well and weren't constantly sniping at each other after Ron had split up with Lavender.

When he looked back on that now, He would probably be better with his studies because Ron and Hermione would be spending all their free time together, and if Ron and Lavender's antics were anything to go by he'd be having to watch them snogging, which he knew that he couldn't bear to be around.

"So would you be alright with that Harry?" Kingsley asked snapping him out of his thoughts as Harry looked up to see Kingsley, Ron, Neville and Hermione looking up at him.

"Yeah sure that's fine." Harry guessed as a response. He hadn't been listening or paying attention.

"Excellent, a bit of a surprise, but a wise decision none the less. I'll get everything sorted and will owl you all regarding the arrangements. I'll get on it right away, as I'd imagine that you'll all be getting called in shortly." said an elated Kingsley as he turned and walked off to speak with one of his aids who nodding turned and made his way out of the room.

"You feeling alright Harry?" asked a stunned Neville.

Harry turned to look at them all and saw them all looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Yeah fine, why?"

"Errrr because you've just agreed to a public presentation in front of the ICW, Wizengamot, and the media." Ron answered.

"And that you are happy to go to a formal ball held by the Ministry of Magic." Hermione added.

"I'm more than a little shocked Harry, because for as long as I've known you have always tried to stay out of the spotlight, but you've just agreed to be slap bang in the middle of it. You didn't even appear to be listening." said a troubled Hermione.

Harry was shocked as he had completely tuned out of the conversation while thinking about Hogwarts' life if he returned.

"I wasn't paying attention and didn't hear what he was saying and when I looked up you were all looking at me. I guess I just panicked and guessed what I was meant to say." explained a pleading Harry, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of stomach.

Ron shook his head and said "You better go and have a word with him and tell him you've changed your mind or something."

"Yeah that bloke he was talking to who walked out was one of his aids I think Harry, so you best go speak with him." Neville added looking over Harry's shoulder to see an excited Kingsley speaking with one of his other aids.

"I agree. I can't believe you weren't paying attention Harry when it was something so… public that he was discussing." Hermione chimed in.

"I know I can't believe I agreed to that. I'll go and have a word." as Harry turned to leave however Fleur came into the room with Griphook, the goblin who had helped Harry and the others break in Gringotts the previous year.

To say Harry, Ron and Hermione were shocked to see him there was an understatement.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked bluntly.

"I happen to be the one who wrote to invite you all here!" Griphook responded defensively.

"We thought you had been fired?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Ah yes Miss Granger, well my position amongst the goblins was reinstated and when I returned the Sword of Gryffindor back to the goblin world, even though the magic on it vanished it again a short while later. I was never actually fired from Gringotts. I and others had to go into hiding because of intimate knowledge we had of the accounts we were managing, the contents of the vaults of those accounts and the information that needed to be protected.

Not for the benefit of wizards, but because the Goblins and Wizards signed a treaty and we are honor bound to protect our client's information and keep their property private."

"So you've been brought back now that the threat has passed then?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter and I will have to speak to you later in regards to the events that took place here last year, there are certain things I need to explain, however now is not the time for this. We are all expected in the conference chamber so if you would all follow me." Griphook turned and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4 - In Grave Peverell

**Authors note: as you start reading this you may feel a sense of "I've read this before… loads of times" please try and bear with me as I've tried to do it in my own way and tried to be a bit more creative about it but it's a subject that I know has been done to death, but sadly it's needed in order to let me have access to things I want to do further into the story.**

 **Re-edited by Goldzar and reported on 26/11/16**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** **– In Grave Peverell**

 **Saturday 14** **th** **May, Gringotts, London**

They made their way along a black marble corridor following behind Griphook. Griphook led them to a set of Mahogany wooden double doors with the Gringotts' crest engraved into the wood. As he approached, the doors opened towards them of their own accord and they followed Griphook into the room.

The room before them was laid out as an amphitheater much like the Wizengamot and there was a goblin, that they assumed was Ragnok, seated on a golden throne on a raised platform towards the rear of the benches, where around 40 goblins were seated along the benches with coat of arms on the desks in front of them. Harry assumed they were Goblin coat of arms as they are situated in front of the goblins seated.

Along the benches to the left-hand side Kingsley and his aides were taking their seats. A witch in a yellow dress suit was taking a large scroll of parchment out of her briefcase along with a pink quick notes quill and set them up ready to make a record of the meeting.

There was already a group of around thirty witches and wizards seated along the benches in quiet discussion, they stood and welcomed Kingsley as he made his way to his seat and most of them offered him what looked like some congratulations. Whereas some sat furthest back didn't move, and it was most likely they were the witches and wizards who hadn't voted for Kingsley's appointment to minister.

Fleur moved passed the others who had stopped in the door way and approached the goblin seated on the gold throne in the front and center of the assembled benches. He was wearing a gold breast plate beneath a long black coat with a brown fur lining that looked to have been taken off some sort of wolf and they couldn't see the lower half of him as a plinth blocked their view.

At top his head was a gold crown with jewels and next to him a large metal hammer that looked like it would be too heavy for someone to lift as the handle was also made of metal. They assumed with growing concern that this was the fabled Ragnok, King of the Goblins, that they had read about during their History of Magic lessons.

Fleur approached the goblin with a bow and had a whispered conversation with him. The goblin nodded to Fleur and pointed towards where Kingsley and the ministry workers were seated with the other large group of other people. Fleur moved across to sit next to the woman with the quill and parchment, and as she passed she gave the four a small smile and whispered "Wizengamot", which confirmed Harry's suspicions that the other witches and wizards were members.

In the middle of the room there were four chairs with a large wooden table three meters in front of it. Griphook indicated for the four of them to take the seats, which they did hesitantly. Harry sat in the left center seat with Ron on his left and Hermione on his right and Neville in the far seat on the other side of Hermione.

Ragnok stood and banged the metal hammer on a gavel to call the session to order causing Hermione and several of the people having conversations in the benches on Harry's left to jump with surprise. He then said something in gobbledygook, which the Goblins all replied to by raising their hands. Ragnok gave them all nod in acknowledgement and then turned to address the room at large.

"I, Ragnok, King of the Goblins and Director of Gringotts call this session to order!" his voice boomed out around the room. "I have agreed with my Goblin brethren to first sort out a matter of importance before we attend to wizarding matters of Wills, wishes and inheritance."

"Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley, stand before this assembly and accept our judgement for the events on the sixth of April of this year. In which you used matters of deception and magic to gain entrance into Goblin territory and break the sacred oath that has kept this institution as one of the highest ranked and secure places in the magical world for over a thousand years!" giving them a cold look.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got to their feet and looked at each other with very worried looks as they knew that the goblins wouldn't be happy with them and would no doubt want to punish them for what happened a few weeks ago.

"It is the decision of the Goblin brethren that you used magic on Goblins to enter this bank and deception to obtain access into a vault that was not yours, which is a strict violation of many of the Goblin laws and statutes laid out in the peace treaty between Goblins and Wizards after the last war." Ragnok continued.

Harry glanced over at Griphook who he could see was staring at his own feet with his head bowed. This caused Harry's stomach to clench even more with anxiety about what punishment Griphook must have faced for helping them and the punishment they are going to receive as well. Of course he reasoned that would be why Kingsley was here as it was an incident in Goblin Territory and he needed to be here to agree to the punishment that they will lay on the three of them in accordance to the Goblin and Wizard Act 1274 after the last Goblin/Wizard War.

"The damage caused to the lower secured vaults area, banking hall, and roof was to the cost of 227,000 galleons plus the escape of an Icelandic Windchaser Dragon, which is of a cost to the bank of a further 150,000 galleons. You were lucky that no one was killed by your actions as the dragon is very hard to control and that is why we need to use certain measures to control its temperament as it is a particularly ferocious breed. Do you have anything you wish to say anything in your defense, before we pass our judgement?"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, and Harry nodded giving his silent agreement that he'd be the one to speak. He took a step forward and raised his chin so that he was looking Ragnok right in the eye, he thought for a moment about what to say and thought he'd best go with as formal a language as Ragnok was speaking but to show the goblins respect as they might at worst have decided to kill them or at least make them pay for the damage to the bank.

"King Ragnok and noble members of the Goblin brethren before me. I understand your anger at the actions of myself and my friends for the damage caused to Gringotts, the loss of the dragon that aided our escape of the bank and for the deception we had to use in order to obtain entrance into the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. Please understand that our actions were not intended to offend, slight, disrespect, injure or to damage, but to remove a dark object from a vault that was under your protection and that I assume had got passed your security measures and into your bank against your wishes also.

We intended to gain access to the vault without injuring anyone and leave without anything being disturbed or discovered.

While I can make no excuse for the damage that was caused due to our actions, I can only highlight certain occurrences that day and explain our reasons for our actions. My friends and I were being hunted and chased by what was considered the darkest wizard in history and his followers. We were set upon a mission to find and destroy objects of dark magic that were anchoring Lord Voldemort to life in order to return peace to the world and most directly Britain and also for my own personal survival."

Ragnok raised a hand instantly silencing Harry, "We know of the events that occurred that day and the reason you entered Gringotts Mr. Potter, as Account Manager Griphook has already explained the planning of your operation, the reasons, and bargains struck behind it. So, there is no need to recount the incident and the following events after your leaving Gringotts. We are aware of what happened after Minister Shacklebolt has explained everything to us. Is there anything you wish to add besides the events that occurred?"

Harry thought for a moment and said "Only your banks creed King Ragnok," causing a confused murmuring amongst the benches before continuing and reciting the words on the doors to Gringotts "Enter, stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors. A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware, of finding more than treasure there."

"I'm well aware of our creed Mr. Potter, what is your point?" asked Ragnok.

"Only that we did not enter Gringotts for purposes of greed or our own wealth. We did take something that we didn't earn yes, but the person who put that cup in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault wasn't the owner of that cup, hadn't earned it and had in fact murdered to get his hands on it and stolen it from its owner before turning it into an object of dark magic.

We did seek a treasure beneath your floors and had to use deception to gain access to it because the bank was working in cooperation with the forces of Voldemort and wouldn't have granted us access otherwise or would have announced that we had entered the bank to them and most likely turned us over to Death Eaters where we would be taken to Voldemort. Also that we did find more than treasure in the vault, but we didn't take anything other than that cup from the vault.

My friends and I are not thieves or evil people. We value hard work and earning what you have and don't believe in stealing from someone else who has put in the hard work to improve themselves or others around them.

That's all I have to say really. My friends and I never intended to cause the damage we caused to Gringotts but we only released the Dragon to aid our escape not to put the bank's security at risk. If you want gold for the damage caused, then take it from my vault and if I don't have enough money then I will work to pay the rest of. But I'm afraid speaking for myself that I cannot, and will not, be able to apologize for my motivation in entering that vault and removing that cup and will not allow my friends to be punished for supporting me.

Don't punish Ron and Hermione for my actions. It was my plan, and I'm the one who put it into action, so if you are to punish someone please punish me and not them." Harry concluded with a bow to the Goblins.

"Hang on a second, I'm not letting you take all the blame for this Harry. No way!" said Ron

"Now wait a minute Harry Potter don't you dare think you're taking the blame for this. If we hadn't done what we did then how many other goblins would Voldemort and the Death Eaters have killed? You shouldn't be apologizing or justifying yourself they..." began Hermione as they started to protest to Harry at the same time.

"SILENCE!" Ragnok's voice boomed out silencing them all and causing Harry, Ron and Hermione to look at their feet. "Very well if those are your final words on the matter Mr. Potter, we will now pass our judgement regarding your actions."

Ragnok turned to the Goblins assembled again and said something in Gobbledygook and all the Goblins raised their hands as one a few seconds later.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stood there, feeling sick, as Goblins were known to be ruthless, and the ministry would be limited in any help they could give them as the incident happened at Gringotts. Which is classed as Goblin land if the decision was one that would result in violence.

"As King of the Goblins and Director of Gringotts and on behalf of the Goblin Brethren, I would like to extend our thanks to the three of you for your actions on the sixth of April."

To say that the trio were stunned by this announcement would be an understatement.

"Huh?" said Ron and Harry

Ragnok gave a deep chuckle at Ron and Harry's reaction, which caused the goblin brethren to cackle along as well.

"Yes, we would like to thank you all, as you removed a very dark and evil artifact that had been illegally placed in one of our vaults, your actions upon leaving the bank, destroying the artifact and destroying the wizard known as Lord Voldemort has brought peace to the land again, and also brought justice for the Gringotts Goblins that he executed after your escape.

Having had an account from Account Manager Griphook about your honorable actions and intentions, which I must say, you have backed up here today by offering to pay for the damage caused to Gringotts. We of course do not expect or require you to do so as the break in you staged highlighted some deficiencies in our protocols and vault security, which we have amended.

I can see from your friend's reactions Mr. Potter that they are also honorable people and are loyal to you. The Goblin nation respects bravery, loyalty, ingenuity, and respect. You saved the life of Account Manager Griphook from Malfoy Manor where he was to face certain death. He is a descendant of a noble goblin line, and currently doesn't have an heir to that line, so for this we also thank you.

You study a Wizard's History of Magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which I'm led to believe is just the ghost of a wizard telling a wizard's view on the Wizard-Goblin Wars and not a lot of anything else that has happened in the magical world. Goblins and Wizards have honored each other in the past and we would like to honor you as well. How we will do this will be discussed and arranged at a later date because there are other matters that require your and our attention here today." Ragnok finished with a nod before taking his seat back on the throne.

Harry and Ron didn't know what to do but Harry felt the tension go out of Ron instantly. It did for him as well, and then to his surprise Hermione stepped forward to say something to Ragnok and the assembled goblins.

"Thank you very much King Ragnok and to the rest of the Goblin Brethren. We are honored that you consider us worth any kind of gratitude. All we wanted to do was rid the world of Voldemort and help our friend." Hermione gave him a small curtsy and prompted Harry and Ron to add their thanks as well with a bow.

"You are most welcome Miss Granger. If you would all like to take your seats I will turn this over to Griphook, who will oversee the reading of the Wills." Ragnok replied. He nodded to Griphook, who made his way out onto the floor in front of the table.

"Wills? Doesn't he mean Will?" Harry whispered to Hermione who shrugged, shushed him, and looked towards Griphook as a trapdoor opened in the floor where he had been standing a few moments earlier and six goblins entered the room carrying boxes.

Four were mahogany boxes around one-foot-wide, by two feet in length, and about half a foot deep, and the fifth box two goblins had walked in carrying. The fifth box looked to be made out of limestone that was about three feet long, a foot wide, and a foot deep.

Harry and the others strained their eyes to try and make out the coat of arms inlaid in gold on top of the mahogany box as they were put on the table, but he couldn't quite make it out as it was upside down. Three of the Goblins, who had put the boxes on the table, moved to the right side of the room and sat on three chairs, while the fourth goblin who carried a mahogany box made his way back up to the benches with the rest of the goblin brethren.

Harry looked at the fifth box after the carriers had gone back down through the trapdoor, which magically sealed itself, and he could see the top of the Limestone box as he recognized the sign of the Deathly Hallows in black on the top of it.

The sight of this was enough for Harry and Hermione to turn quickly to each other as obviously, Hermione had spotted the symbol on the box as well, and given their experience with the Deathly Hallows so far Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach that this couldn't end well.

He'd destroyed the Elder Wand after repairing his Holly and Phoenix wand with it after the battle, and he'd deliberately lost the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest when he went to meet Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Was he going to be punished for destroying them?

"A lot of history is known in the wizarding world, but there is very limited knowledge on what happens to things after a wizard or witch dies because Wizards have always preferred to leave these matters to Gringotts and the Goblin Nation as we are the authority on such things.

Wizards however do not check information that is available to them from us regarding wills and last wishes left in those wills or instructions we are given by the witch or wizard making the will, as thoroughly as they sometimes should, and some accounts of fact have sometimes easily been translated into myth or legend as the meaning isn't understood or isn't clarified with Gringotts." Griphook explained bringing Harry's attention back into the room.

"For example much is known by Wizard kind about the Founding Four of Hogwarts, but not a lot is known about their deaths, their last Will and Testaments, and the stipulations that were applied to their Wills."

"There are nine families Will's and Testaments that we will be read here today and they involve all of you. Five of these Wills are for some of the oldest accounts that Gringotts has and as such they according to Goblin law have to be read before the heads of family for the Goblin Nation and certain members of the Ministry of Magic and Wizengamot of Great Britain."

Harry's confusion really was reaching maximum levels as Gringotts had been going for over a thousand years and there was no one alive today that old. Nicholas Flamel and his wife were 665 years old when they died, so even they wouldn't have known whose accounts they were talking about.

A quick glance at Neville and Ron and he could see they were just as boggled as he was and Hermione looked like she was desperately trying to search through her encyclopedic mind trying to find a reference for who or what they could be regarding.

Griphook made his way around the bench to the Limestone box and ran his hands over the box mumbling what Harry assumed was a spell. He felt Hermione and Ron stiffen next to him as a small wisp of gold smoke escaped the box as the lid came up revealing three scrolls and a miniature Limestone box.

Griphook lifted up the first scroll of parchment that was sealed with black wax and as he picked the scroll up the seal cracked and the parchment unfurled in Griphook's hand.

"Here in and set forth is the last will and testament of Antioch Peverell, being of sound body and mind, I hence forth express my wishes and intentions upon my death from this world.

I go to duel one of my fiercest foes and if the result of the duel does not go my way, I leave all I own to my brothers Cadmus Peverell and Ignotus Peverell to be split equally and my wand to pass to Cadmus. If I win my duel and die another way in the future, I leave everything to them, unless I have a son or daughter at the time of my death."

Griphook stopped reading there and looked to the four-seated opposite him and explained "Antioch Peverell lost that duel and the Elder Wand in the process, but all of his other worldly possessions and shares ended up getting split between his brothers, although further into his will he requests that they track down the wand and bring it back into their family."

Griphook placed the scroll back into the box where it rolled itself up again and the wax seal reformed.

Griphook lifted up the second scroll of parchment the seal cracked and the parchment unfurled in Griphook's hand.

"Here in and set forth is the last will and testament of Cadmus Peverell, being of sound body and mind, I hence forth express my wishes and intentions upon my death from this world.

I leave all my worldly possessions to my brother Ignotus Peverell as I have no living heir as the one I loved departed this world before we were able to have a child. I go to join my love and brother Antioch in the next life.

I have managed to retrieve Antioch's wand from Bogard Filderstain and I leave this along with my ring to my brother Ignotus as only he is aware of how much it means to me, how it was obtained, what it does, and I trust that he will be respectful in its use."

Griphook moved back to the box and placed the Will in the box, and it again rolled up and resealed itself. "As you now know that Cadmus left everything he owned to his brother Ignotus along with the ring and Antioch's wand.

Cadmus took on this quest as his last act before hanging himself before leaving everything he owned to his brother Ignotus"

Griphook then moved on to the final scroll of parchment and it unfurled for him and he read.

"I, Julius Morpheus Peverell, being of sound body and mind hear by announce my final wishes. It is with regret that I have no male heir in which to pass my title onto as the current laws of the land dictate that the title and seat in the Wizengamot can only pass to a male heir.

As a result of this condition I leave all my land, gold and businesses and shares and everything else that I own to my daughter Rosalyn as is her birth right. I only wish I could leave her the title of Lord/Lady Peverell to hand down to her first born but alas I cannot. I have no wish for our line to die out so I have contacted the Wizengamot and my father's friend Gringott, who is starting his own bank for a special dispensation of my family's last Wills and testaments.

With permission from the Wizengamot I am henceforth setting a quest and whoever can complete the quest shall be recognized as my heir and receive the title of Lord or Lady Peverell and the family seat in the Wizengamot.

My father and his brothers obtained objects of great power and the quest if that whomever shall reunite my Uncle Antioch's wand, my Uncle Cadmus' ring and my father's clock that I am giving to Rosalyn to pass down through our family. Whomever reunites these items will be the Master of Death and our family's true heir and named as such.

I have placed the ring in a place on the other side the world and started a trail of information that will lead a worthy wizard to be able track the items down, eventually, in order to obtain them. My father lost Uncle Antioch's wand in a duel years ago but never told me who it was that he lost it to so I have left information about that duel so that any witnesses can be tracked down.

If no one is able to unite the wand, ring and cloak in the next two thousand years then it is with a heavy heart that I must inform that our family line will die out as the Wizengamot is only allowing us 2000 years for the quest.

I leave this Will in possession of my friend and banker Gringott along with the necessary magic to see that it is eventually is brought into being.

These are my final wishes on my word and magic, so mote be it."

This was met by silence in the room as Ragnok stood again to address them all. "Gringott, who founded this bank, was a close friend of Ignotus Peverell and his son Julius Morpheus Peverell. The Peverell account has been the first and oldest account with the bank beating others by over five hundred years. It is my pleasure to be able to announce that the Hallows' Quest has finally had its conditions met and an heir to the Peverell family has been named. The Wizard who has completed the quest is Harry James Potter."

The Goblins stood and gave a round of applause along with Harry's surprise the representatives from the Ministry and the Wizengamot.

Harry stood with his hands up and said that he wished to speak. He informed everyone in attendance that he was in possession of the wand, the stone and the cloak, but he lost the cloak; which was a lie as it was safe back at Ron's Aunt's house, I destroyed the Elder wand after the battle as enough lives have been lost because of it, this got a sharp intake of breath from some of the wizards assembled, and lost the resurrection stone so he isn't the Master of Death at all.

Ragnok stood and explained that the time that the Hallows were in his possession Magic recognized that they were all together and had been reunited by a single person and that they had a means to prove that Harry is in fact the Peverell heir. The only person who could have contested the Will was Lord Voldemort and as he was now dead there is no other heir and that the Peverell family line had a lordship and seat on the Wizengamot.

He gave a signal to Griphook to reach into the Peverell family Will box and took out the small box from inside and approached Harry while mumbling like he did when he opened the large box.

He stopped in front of Harry and the box opened displaying a large gold band with the symbol of the Hallows in gold mounted on a white opal. Griphook instructed Harry to take the ring and put it onto the middle finger of his right hand and if he was the heir the ring would magically resize to fit his finger, amongst other things, he whispered this last part under his breath.

Harry took the ring thinking that it would probably fit over two of his fingers, it was that big, and slid it onto his finger and waited. Just as he was lifting his head to tell Griphook that they had made a mistake the ring suddenly glowed and reduced in size to fit Harry's finger perfectly, while at the same time Harry felt as if a strong breeze had quickly washed over him before the feeling disappeared as quick as it had come.

Griphook pointed out that the ring had accepted him as the Peverell family heir and summoned a piece of parchment from a black briefcase next to the desk with the boxes on it.

He handed the parchment to Harry informing him that what was on the parchment was his inheritance of the Peverell line.

Harry pushed his glasses into a more comfortable position and read from the parchment that along with the seat in the Wizengamot and title of Lord Peverell he had inherited fifteen acres of land in Argyll, Scotland on which the Village of Hogsmeade stood and explained that the Peverell family founded and own the land and wards of Hogsmeade.

Harry beckoned Griphook closer so that he wasn't overheard asked how he was meant to be inheriting land as he thought it was just the title and seat at the Wizengamot left in the Will.

Griphook explained that this is because Rosina Peverell married Byron Potter very early in the Potter Family tree and she had acquired the land from her father, but Griphook explained that he felt it was more prudent to list the Peverell created and owned properties from the Potter Family's as it would make more sense to him.

Harry went back to reading the parchment and noticed that the Peverell line also owned the land on which Knockturn Alley was located and as a result the twenty shops on Knockturn Alley have a two thousand five hundred galleon per annum rent agreement that generated a rental income of one hundred thousand galleons a year and over the last three hundred years have generated a standing total of thirty million galleons in their Knockturn Vault.

Harry's mouth dropped open and looked up at Griphook who casually looked at Harry giving him a sharp look before continuing his turn and looking at the assembled Wizengamot and Ministry members assembled. Acting like he wasn't paying Harry any attention other than to tap the side of his nose at Harry who quickly figured out Griphook didn't want him divulging information in front of the other wizards and witches in the gallery.

Harry looked back at the rest of the parchment and continues reading.

Hogsmeade Village had forty businesses but the generated rental income on those properties is only one thousand five hundred galleons rent per annum that brings in sixty thousand galleons a year, however over three hundred years that also has generated a standing total of thirty million galleons in that vault as well.

The rent for Knockturn Alley and Hogsmeade was only for five hundred years and not a thousand because the Peverell family wrote in that the original terms of the lease would be for eight hundred years in an act of friendship with the shop owners and residents.

So in those two vaults alone he had sixty million galleons and that was a crazy amount of money for a seventeen-year-old to have access to.

"Griphook about..." Harry began to say

"We'll discuss the details of the will in a private session later." Griphook said cutting Harry off who nodded.

Harry was absolutely dumbstruck, gob smacked, and stunned all at once as were the other three seated there and looked at him and his reaction.

"I'll tell you later." he said to Hermione and Neville before turning to look at Ron who nodded.

It was an absolutely crazy amount of money and while he had always had money in the wizarding world he'd never really been told the amount of money in his trust vault that his mum and dad had left him.

'Blimey. That must make me one of the wealthiest wizards in the world.' Harry thought still in shock. Not only had the Peverell family's heirlooms helped save his life but their business acumen had now made him for life.

"This is absolutely crazy Griphook are you completely sure about the accuracy of this?" asked Harry who was starting to feel dizzy with everything that was happening. He'd entered the room not knowing whose Will they were coming to have read or why they were required to attend but now to be told that he'd been made a Lord of the Peverell family and a multi-millionaire in one stroke made him feel ill.

"Yes, there is absolutely no mistake. The one thing we Goblins always make sure of, is that the figures are correct and going to the right people. Return the Peverell box to the Will chamber please." Griphook commanded, as he motioned for two goblins to take the Peverell Will box away.

"Looks like the butterbeers are on me later then." Harry commented with a chuckle instantly easing the tension in his friends who had been gauging his reaction


	5. Chapter 5 - Founders Four

**Chapter Five – Founders Four**

Griphook moving forward towards the other four boxes remaining on the table called forward Four other goblins called Furybreaker, Dakkor, Bkodar and Rockarm.

"These boxes contain the last Will and Testament of each of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and each other of my colleagues here is the account manager for one of the founders accounts.

In order to save time I will explain that all of the founding members in their Wills stipulated that possessions that they owned as family heirlooms that they were famous for having were to be protected as part of their Will. Slytherin had a locket, Hufflepuff had her cup, Ravenclaw her Diadem and Gryffindor his sword. All were goblin made and gifted to each of the founders for services to the Goblin nation.

The stipulation that they all had in their Will's is that if any of their heirlooms was ever infected or used for Dark Magic or the archifact was defiled then their heir would lose their inheritance as they must have either taken part or failed to prevent the mutilation.

While everyone in Britain knows of the four founders what is no longer common knowledge is that all the founders bar Slytherin were all only Children in their family. Slytherin had a sister (Sinata) who married a wizard called Asphixius Gaunt but that line only provided male heirs who all had the name Gaunt.

Dakkok will take over from here as he is the Slytherin account manager" finished Griphook.

Dakkok moved forward and ran his hands over the box in front of Ron that opened revealing inside an emerald green lined interior with a scroll of parchment with a green wax seal and a small box with the Slytherin emblem on top of it.

Dakkok cleared his throat and began "In Salazar Slytherins case his intelligence and genius and not to mention incredible talent declined in the following generations that followed him to the point where the ancestors in that line got to the point where they weren't even able to read as was the case of the last of the Gaunt family Messrs Marvolo and Morphin Gaunt.

They squandered all the gold in their vault and because they were unable to read didn't know how to replenish the gold from their reserve vault at Gringotts, which had plenty of gold, jewels and other artefacts of value.

The reason for this is that the Gaunts home schooled for many Generations and Slytherin having no heir never attended Hogwarts and passed on their magical knowledge via demonstration and explanation rather than written instruction, so they never went to their vaults to find instructions regarding the Slytherin vaults and the Chamber of Secrets vault that can only be accessed by Slytherin's heir with their family ring, so as a result Gringotts has never been able to assess or calculate the contents of the vault.

The exception to this was the last male in his line, who was the Wizard called Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort as he later called himself.

As Slytherin was one of the four founders of Hogwarts and lands and while he and the other founders transferred the lands and castle into the trust of the board of governors to hold in trust until the heirs of the founders inherited the land and castle.

As founder Slytherin was also entitled to 2.5% of each students tuition fees which equated to 26.5gl's a year and that times the 40 students in the year over their seven years in school equates to 7420gls a year. For the thousand years that Hogwarts has been running that equates to a total of 7,420,000gls but given the interest applied to that figure along with the fee for allowing Gringotts to use the actual physical coins and bonus payments etc, the current standing total of Slytherins vault is 8,203,125gls.

Also the ancestral home of Slytherin in Fen, Lincolnshire along with 8 acres of land and the contents of the Chamber of secrets." Dakkok finished as the scroll rolled itself up and he put it back into the box before picking up the ring box.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were still wondering what all this had to do with them still as Dakkok made his way over to them and stopped in front of Ron. Opening the box Dakkok offered the box to Ron who looked at Dakkok and asked why he was offering it to him.

"Of course Ron you destroyed the locket by the river in the forest of dean last year, so you met the stipulation in the Will by destroying the locket that had been turned into a dark artefact, so therefore you have been named into Slytherin's heir." Hermione said.

"But I can't be the heir of Slytherin, I'm a bloody Gryffindor for starters and it was you that managed to open that locket Harry." said Ron in an aspirated tone.

"Try the ring on Mr Weasley on your right hand ring finger if you please and see if the ring and family magic accepts you as the heir of Slytherin" said Dakkok.

Ron tentatively picked up the ring which was made of silver with a large emerald stone with a silver snake on the emerald and slid it onto his finger. Ron felt a sensation all over his bodys that snakes were sliding over his body from his toes up to the top of his head and Ron looked down and saw that the ring had fit to size perfectly.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron.

"What was what?" asked Harry.

"I just had a weird sensation as if snakes were running all over my body and a weird sensation in my stomach like you get on the Gringotts carts as they go zooming down to the vaults, as soon as I put that ring on. Did you feel it as well?" Ron asked Harry.

"No I didn't feel anything when you put the ring on but I felt a sensation when the Peverell ring was put on and it shrunk to fit my finger. Maybe it's the magic of the ring that made you feel that." Harry replied.

Ron glanced over Harry's shoulder and saw Hermione and Neville staring at the both.

"What?" said Ron

"You and Harry were just having a conversation in Parseltongue" Neville replied.

"Clearly as Slytherins heir and the family magic recognising you as its heir the ability of Parseltongue has been passed on to you through the ring accepting you.

As I am now your account manager Lord Weasley-Slytherin, we will set aside some time after the rest of the Will readings to discuss your account and plans for the future." said Dakkok bowing to Ron and then turning and putting the ring box in the wooden box next to the Will before closing the lid and taking the box back to his seat and putting it at his feet.

"I can't believe that I'm the heir of Slytherin? It doesn't make sense… whoa and I'm a bleeding millionaire as well and have my own house" said Ron more excited now that this knowledge was sinking in.

"Its completely…. Well mental for want of a better word, but the magic of Slytherin has chosen you Ron, so I guess we're all going to have to start calling you Lord Weasley-Slytherin" said Hermione.

"Bloody Hell" Ron replied

"Indeed my Lord" said Neville with a smile.

"Wait til George, Percy and the others have to start calling you Lord" said Harry with a big grin.

"Don't forget about yourself Lord Potter-Peverell" fired back Ron instantly halting Harry's teasing as that reality check hit home.

"If you are quite ready my Lords" said Griphook. "Account Manager Bkodar please could you take the floor" said Griphook as an elderly goblin with a walking stick took to the floor and made his way to the box in front of Hermione, waved his hand over the box and it opened revealing a yellow honey coloured silk lined box with a scroll and what Hermione guessed to be a ring box with the Hufflepuff crest on it and Bkodar picked up the ring box and turned to Hermione.

"Well there isn't really a lot to add to what Dakkok has already said in regards to Slytherin except Helga Hufflepuff never had any hidden chamber at Hogwarts. She does have to leave however the 8,203,125gls in the Hufflepuff Hogwarts vault along with the contents of her own person vault that has a total of 1,177,000gls along with other family heirlooms, books and treasures.

"Now Miss Granger" he asked startling Hermione "the other thing Helga Hufflepuff left in her Will was the deeds to her property in Valley Broad in Wales along with an orphanage that is self-sufficient and sustained financially that is also a sanctuary for house elves who are dishonourably relieved of their duties by being given clothes and have become master less or have had their masters die without an heir to continue to serve. Helga Hufflepuff created this orphanage so that they have some where to call home" Hermione took an intake of breath as that was one of the ideas she had for the long term future of S.P.E.W.

Bkodar approached Hermione with the ring box and approached Hermione holding it out to her offering her the ring to try on.

"I really don't think I could be Hufflepuff heir, I mean I'm muggleborn for one thing, Secondly Harry technically found the cup, Ron technically figured out how to destroy the cup and the piece of Voldemort's soul in it. I just did the physical action, so it really was a team effort." Hermione said as she looked down at the ring and hesitantly taking it.

"You're also one of the most Hard working, powerful and intelligent witches to ever go through those school door as all the teachers at Hogwarts have confirmed repeatedly over the years along with Sirius and Professor Lupin and your grades reflect that. Helga Hufflepuff also had a massive level of power and knowledge and was considered the greatest witch of the age" Harry said to Hermione seeing her sit a little straighter in her seat.

"Yeah you got over 110% in your first ever charms example for Merlin's sake" added Ron

"Only one way to find out isn't there, put the ring on Hermione and see. Given what just happened with Ron a few minutes ago and him becoming the heir of Slytherin, I can't imagine that Gringott's and Hufflepuff's magic will be wrong" Neville chipped in.

Hermione looking down at the ring, which was a slender band made of dark metal she had never seen before with a large yellow stone with a black badger on it. She picked it up and put it onto her right ring finger and the room felt like it had morning sunshine rest upon it and Hermione had a warming sensation spread up from her toes up to the top of her head as if she had slowly inch by inch slid into a nice warm bath and the ring fit Hermione perfectly as well.

Bkodar winked at Hermione as she looked up at him in shock and he announced to the room at large that, that that appeared to settle the matter and said he was honoured to meet the heir of Hufflepuff before he stepped back chuckling. He also said that he would speak to Hermione in private once the Will readings were concluded before her picked up the Hufflepuff box and returned to his seat.

Griphook then called forth the goblin Bkodar had taken a seat next to who was called Furybreaker and he seemed a little taller than the rest of the goblins as he made his way forward to the box in front of Harry and performed the same magic that the other two goblins had performed on Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's Will boxes. It sprang open revealing a royal blue silk lined inner and a roll of parchment and ring box.

Furybreaker took the scroll from the box and turned to Harry as the seal cracked and unfurled for him and he started to read:-

"Here in and set forth lies the last Will and Testament of Helena Ravenclaw." Furybreaker read loudly so everyone can hear.

"I declare to be of sound body, mind and magic and lay here in are my wishes upon my death. I firstly must confess to something that brings me great shame and regret regarding my mother's diadem. I took it from her when she was sleeping in an arm chair in front of the fire in the living room after we had an argument about her intentions for my future and whom she wished me to marry.

I state clearly and unequivocally that I do not and never will love the Baron of Windermere, whom my mother made arrangements for me to marry. My heart belonged to another who the Baron killed in a duel when he learned of our love. I know he killed my Ethan because he was jealous that I didn't have the same affection for him. He had a horrible temper on him the Baron and that is one of the reasons I could never love him and fled.

I have hidden my mother's diadem in a hollowed out tree in a forest in Bulgaria and have put enchantments on it so that no one can find it unless they know it's there.

I love my mother dearly but she failed to learn for all her intelligence and cleverness that the heart wants what the heart wants and that even though you have the best of intentions for your children that you can't run their lives for them or try to control their heart.

I had intended to destroy my mother's diadem but in a sobering moment realised that taking it was petty and cruel and have hidden it instead as I intend to make my way back Glen to try and make things up with my mother and will hold her diadem hostage until she agrees to nullify the marriage arrangement to the Baron and so that I can reconcile things with her as I do not want to be at odds with my mother as I love her.

Recently I have heard rumour that my mother has sent the very man who killed my love and who she is trying to marry me off to after me to try and find me, The Baron of Inverness. I'm scared of what he might do to me if he finds me as his temper is legendary and he never was a man of great emotional control or restraint.

If I am forced into a marriage that I do not want, then I leave all my world possessions equally to any children that I have. If I am to leave this world without having a child heir then I pledge all my worldly possessions and title to whomever is able to destroy my mother's diadem after her death and that person shall be my heir. On my magic so mote be it."

Furybreaker then put the parchment back into the box and it rolled up and resealed itself.

"Now Rowena Ravenclaw left everything to her daughter in her Will and died after news of the Baron's finding and murdering of her daughter and him taking his own life. It is believed that Rowena Ravenclaw died of a broken heart after news of that day.

With my family having looked after Ravenclaw's account since its inception we can attest that Rowena Ravenclaw died feeling ashamed that she had driven her daughter away over trying to force her to marry someone she did not love and worse ultimately having sent her daughter's killer after her, she died a very sad and broken woman as she had had to bury her own child and felt responsible for her death." said a very sombre Furybreaker

"Along with Ravenclaw's Hogwarts founders vault, Helena Ravenclaw also had a personal vault that she inherited from her mother with the accumulated interests stands to the sum of 958,176gls along with books and jewellery and other family possessions in her vault that she had inherited from her mother but never got the chance to see.

Also left is the Ravenclaw family home in Glen, Inverness in Scotland, located near the village of Hogsmeade and finally Helena Ravenclaw and her account is the owner of a 25% share in the potions exchange market in Paris." Furybreaker finished as he picked up the ring box and approached Harry with it.

"Unbeknown to everyone even Helena Ravenclaw, it wasn't her Diadem that gave Rowena her boosted intelligence. It was this ring" he held it out to Harry to take "I believe you know what to do now Lord Potter-Peverell"

The ring was a highly polished bronze ring that was formed of a Celtic band and had a large sapphire on it with as bronze eagle on the stone. Harry taking the ring put it on his right ring finger and as he did the ring fit him and a shot of blue came out of the stone quickly flew round the room and as it approached Harry he saw that it was a eagle as it slowed and came to rest on harry head before appearing to sink into his head.

Harry felt like he had jumped head first into the black lake as a wave of cold ran down his body before disappearing as quickly as it had come on and he looked down to see that the Peverell and Ravenclaw rings had kind of fused together in a kind of figure of 8 around his two fingers in the beginning as what Harry could only think of as the world's most expensive knuckle duster.

"Wow!" said Harry as he wiggled his fingers and found that his fingers were still able to move fully independently of each other even though the bands had fused together.

"Or should I say Lord Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw" Furybreaker announced to the room and giving Harry what Harry assumed was a smile and a respectful nod that Harry returned before Furybreaker returned the ring box and took the Will box for Ravenclaw back with him to his seat.

Griphook then without letting the pace slow down called forth another goblin called Rockarm who he informed the room was the account manager for Godric Gryffindor who stepped up to the box in front of Neville and performed the same magic as the other goblins and the box opened to reveal a red silk lined interior and a roll of parchment and a ring box.

"In the interest of saving time I'll explain the clause in Gryffindor's Will rather than reveal the whole thing.

Gryffindor's sword was never corrupted as any dark magic the person tried to put on the sword would have made the sword disappear before the process was complete because such dark magic wouldn't have been worthy of a proper Gryffindor.

The stipulation on Gryffindor's sword was that the person who used the sword to finally destroy the ultimate evil would be named as Gryffindor's heir and inherit the Gryffindor founders vault along with the personal vault containing 1,261,999gls along with art work, armoury, jewellery and the Home of Gryffindor and land of Godric's hollow and title.

Now given that Lord Weasley-Slytherin used the sword to destroy the locket and Mr Longbottom used the sword to destroy the snake it is our belief that the magic will recognise Mr Longbottom's claim to be the heir of Gryffindor as Lord Weasley-Slytherin didn't have the sword appear for him and that when he destroyed the locket Voldemort still had anchors to life.

Whereas when Mr Longbottom had the sword the sword chose him and then when he killed Voldemort's snake he cut the final bond holding Voldemort to life making him mortal again and figurative speaking destroyed the last created Horcrux which in the magical world is considered the ultimate evil.

There is only one way to find out however" said Rockarm as he approached and held out the ring box to Neville.

Neville looked down to see a platinum ring with a red ruby that had a golden lion on the ruby, which he recognised as Gryffindor's coat of arms having seen it so many times over the last seven years. He took the ring and put it on his right ring finger knowing that it would be Ron that would be the heir as he was Neville Longbottom after all and things like this didn't happen to him as it was always the other three that were involved in the crazy situations that happened.

To Neville's shock the ring shrank to fit his finger and he then felt a sensation inside like a crate of fillabuster fireworks had just been set off causing him to close his eyes to stop himself crying out. When the sensation disappeared he opened his eyes to see Rockarm smiling at him.

Turning his head he looked at Ron, Hermione and Harry who all had massive grins on their faces, which caused Neville to plaster a stupid grin on his face.

"Roar Gryffindor's Roar" they all said to him causing his grin to grow even bigger.

"I'll speak to you later Lord Longbottom-Gryffindor regarding your accounts and intentions" said Rockarm who gave Neville a nod and turned picking up the box and reclaiming his seat.

The four of them looked down at their new rings with a sense of amazement and disbelief. They had really been named heirs to the founding four members of Hogwarts and inherited lands and titles and seats in the Wizardgamot that had stood empty for over a thousand years.

"My Lords and Lady, I understand that the mornings events have been quite unexpected and possibly a bit over whelming. " said Ragnok as he took to his feet.

"You can say that again" Ron blurted out before putting his hands over his mouth to stop anymore inappropriate verbal coming out.

Ragnok however wasn't offended and laughed a belly laugh before saying it again, which caused the Goblin brethren to join in with Ragnok's joke as well.

"On a serious note you will all have found that your magical powers will have increased as you have inherited family magic by becoming the heirs to the founding fours houses. You may have for example felt a strange sensation through your body's as the rings were fitting to your finger size" this got nods from the four of them.

"This was your own magic moulding and accepting the founders and in your case Lord Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw, the Peverell family magic as well."

"Please King Ragnok just call me Harry."

"When we are not in formal session I will agree to that Lord Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw, but at present we are still in official capacity, so I must called you by your title" Ragnok explained.

He continued "We are just over half way through the Will readings and have concluded the readings that required representatives from the Goblin Brethren, Ministry and Wizardgamot to witness, so I suggest that we break for an intermission and refreshment for say 45 minutes and to allow the Brethren and Ministry and Wizardgamot members to go about their schedule's." with that he turned and made his way out of the room with the rest of the goblin brethren filtering out of the doors at the top of the tiered steps after him.

The wizards and witches from the Ministry and Wizardgamot came over to congratulate the quartet and to let them know that they would be corresponding with them soon to arrange to meet up before the official sessions of the Wizardgamot.

Griphook, Furybreaker, Daknok, Bkodar and Rockarm stood from their seats but didn't leave with the rest of the goblin brethren. Griphook approached them all as the Wizardgamot members and ministry members minus Kingsley contingent filtered out of the room.

"If you'd all like to follow us through those doors over there" pointing across to the some doors to the left of the goblin brethren benches "we shall take you to a room that is a lot more comfortable and we shall arrange for some refreshments to be brought in for you, although don't tell Lady Hufflepuff but they won't be of the highest quality but we want to see if the magic she has inherited is true, but we'll have better stuff ready just in case its needed"

They all filtered out of the room with the four teens in a state of shock after the events that had happened at finding themselves as heads of families that they never would have expected.

They entered the room to find a series of couches arranged in a circle with a table in the middle. Harry took a sofa next to a shocked Neville and Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa to their left sharing equally shocked faces.

Shacklebolt sat opposite them with a smile on his face and sat back with his arm resting on the arm of the chair and crossed his legs with a smile plastered on his face looking over the four stunned teenagers.

"So not what you were expecting then?" he asked the quartet.

"No, definitely not what I was expecting" said Harry

"Me neither" said Neville. "I mean Gryffindor's heir? This is the sort of thing that happens to you three not to me."

"Well it's a crazy situation Neville but I'm glad that its not just the three of us involved in it. I'm more amazed that we're all Lords and Ladys now"

"I can't believe I'm a millionaire" laughed Ron.

"Well each of the founding four members held a seat on the Wizardgamot as did house Peverell although they have all stood empty for over a thousand years. So between the four of you, you currently hold five seats in the Wizardgamot and their voting power. With those five votes if you are in agreement with each other you have the potential to swing votes as the light and dark supporting families can sometimes be held in dead lock with an equal vote count and decisions are normally different by seven votes and now that these five seats will become active again then the four of you could have a very real chance in help moulding the future for magical's.

So just an advance warning that the Wizardgamot members will no doubt try and curry favour and win your support."

"Wow so we've got an excellent opportunity to really make some changes to the wizarding world" said an eager Hermione.

"Do we have to take our seats and go to all the meetings and stuff like that straight away?" said Neville

"Yeah I've got things that I want to do with my life and I don't want to sit in meetings all the time" said Ron.

"Well I can't imagine there are that many meetings are there Kingsley? I mean Dumbledore used to the be the chief warlock and he wasn't always at meetings. Or so I noticed" Harry added.

"Your right, Harry. The Wizardgamot meets maybe three times a year unless there are in an emergency session called like when Fudge called a criminal trial for your use of underage age magic after the dementor attack in your fifth year.

There has been a lot of emergency sessions recently after the battle of Hogwarts and the damage that was done to the ministry personnel under Voldemort as we've had to completely restructure the departments and personnel in them."

"So they aren't in trouble then as I know that they got called in really early this morning" said Ron.

For example Ron now that you are a member of the Wizardgamot, I can tell you that your father and brother Percy have been called into the Ministry today and Arthur is going to be made into the head of the muggle protection unit, which incorporates other departments like the misuse of muggle artefacts office amongst others.

Your brother Percy is going to be assigned to your fathers staff if he chooses and Arthur can decide what positions he is going to have within the department as he will be in charge for his staff and who does what as I am only doing oversight to make sure results are getting met but he's going to be managing his own time and department to get the results however see's fit." Kingsley finished.

"Wow that's a great result, nothing less than what Arthur deserves as he's been passed over for stuff for years" said Harry.

"That's fantastic it will be nice to have Mr Weasley and Percy working together and looking out for each other" added Hermione as Harry and Neville nodded in agreement.

"One other thing that I know is a bit awkward to talk about it but given that you've all got these titles from the founders of Hogwarts you have all become heads of that house. You have the option as a head of house to have an additional partner as a legal wife or Husband if you wish it." Kingsley said looking to Harry and Neville "So for example Harry you for example could take a wife for each of your family lines"

"So basically we are legalised bigamist" said Harry surprised at a word coming out of his mouth he didn't really understand.

"How do you know what polyamory or bigamy are?" Hermione asked getting a shrug from Harry as Neville and Ron just gave each other a confused look.

"Effectively, yes although you wouldn't be judged in the magical world to be doing anything that isn't expected of you. I'm not saying you have to, just that you have the option if you wanted to. As for most wizarding families it's very important to keep their family lines going." Kingsley said. "If for example say if Neville married a girl who was the last in line of her family then when they had children they would have make their children heirs to different family lines and if there was no boys then the lines would potentially die out."

Just then a goblin came in pushing a trolley of food and drink into the room that consisted of different soups and sandwiches and cakes although none of them looked or smelt particularly appetising.

Ron being Ron was the first person up and took a spoon and dunked it into the soup and took a sip of it. His face went a shade of green straight away.

"Oh my god that's the foulest thing I think have ever tasted.. It tastes like feet" said Ron who nudged the trolley and a slip of parchment fell on the floor at Kingsley's feet who picked it up and read it.

"Hmmm it appears to be a test of some rumoured Hufflepuff magic laid on by your account manager as another method to reaffirm to you that you are the true heir Hermione." Kinglsey said reading the note and handing it to Hermione.

As Hermione studied the note the letters started to move on the parchment and swarm around like a bunch of bees as they rearranged themselves revealing a spell, which Hermione assumed was a Helga Hufflepuff original, although she had very limited knowledge of cooking spells.

Hermione stepped up to the trolley to look at what they had to eat and the smells alone were enough to make her turn her nose up. Without thinking she took her wand out and waved it above the food and drink and the food suddenly changed appearance and smell and looked absolutely delicious.

"Amazing, what did you do Hermione" asked Harry

"It smells and looks amazing" said Neville

Ron dipped his spoon back into the soup back into the soup and took another sip. "mmmmm that's amazing. Its just like the pumpkin and carrot soup at Hogwarts"

"I don't know what I did" asked Hermione looking at her wand and back at the food and back and her wand again.

"You did some serious magic there Hermione. I take it that was something special from Helga Hufflepuff's family magic" said Kingsley smiling at Hermione.

"I guess it must have been" she replied.

"Did you know that all the recipes in Hogwarts are Helga Hufflepuff's recipes that she created for Hogwarts and taught the house elves how to cook?" Kingsley replied.

"No I never knew" she said.

"Wow Hermione to think that you'll know how to make the Hogwarts treacle tart, which is my favourite. I guess that conversation we had last night isn't really relevant any more hey" Harry said to her trying to keep a straight face which earned him a gentle dig in the ribs.

"Well it's a very useful bit of magic to have that's for sure. I've never really been able to magic anything more than omelette before. If we're ever on the run again, which I hope were not at least we should eat better"

They all helped themselves to the food now that it was appetising and delicious. They talked to Kingsley about the kind of things they would be discussing in the Wizardgamot and their roles that they would have to do as Lord and Lady's.

Griphook entered the room and informed them that they were ready to reconvene in the meeting hall now if they were ready. Kingsley thanked them for their time and said that his office would be in contact with them soon.


	6. Chapter 6 - Titles and Tribulations

**Re-edited:11/24/2016**

 **Chapter Six – Titles and Tribulations**

The quartet left the break room and made their way back to their seats so that the Will readings could continue. Harry noticed that the Goblin Brethren and Ragnok had all departed along with the Wizengamot and Ministry members, leaving just the four of them along with Griphook, Furybreaker, Dakkok, Bkodar, Rockarm and three other goblins.

As they made their way to their seats they couldn't help looking at the boxes on the table as they were a multitude of colors in sharp contrast to the five boxes that had been there earlier. One made out of Wenge wood giving it a black look and Harry could see on the box the Black family crest in gold leaf as he recognized 'Purs Toujours' written underneath the crest.

Next to that was a box made out of Bloodwood with another coat of arms on it that Harry didn't recognize, and immediately next to that was a box made out of Purpleheart wood, again with a family crest Harry didn't recognize, and lastly a box made out of Rosewood that was placed in front of Neville.

Griphook addressed them all and explained that they will be beginning the reading of the last four Wills and asked them all again whether they wished to be read to them in privately or together. Not recognizing any other than the Black family box Harry answered that he didn't mind having them read together if the others didn't mind, which they all agreed to.

Griphook said that he will begin with the Will's that have no birth rights upon them and called for a goblin called Mozuk to take the floor. One of the goblins that they didn't know stood up and made his way to the floor. Harry noticed that he was wearing what looked like a Muggle smoking jacket instead of the suits that the other goblins were wearing. He looked to the others who were staring open mouthed and saw that they had noticed the oddity as well.

Mozuk took the floor and introduced himself as being the Dumbledore family account manager.

Harry, Ron and Hermione informed Mozuk that they have already had Dumbledore's Will read to them by the previous Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour had already read them their involvement in his Will and given them the items that they were left by Dumbledore.

"Blatant violation of banking protocol and not something I'd have stood for if I wasn't over ruled I assure you." Mozuk responded. "Gringotts was aiding the ministry in a matter we were lead to believe would help with the destruction of the dark wizard Voldemort, which I suppose in a roundabout way it did. Anyway I digress."

Mozuk made this way over to the Purpleheart box and performed some magic and the box opened revealing, like the others, some parchment and a ring box on a grey silk interior with the ring box being of the same color wood as the outer box. He picked up the parchment that unfurled at his touch.

"Herein and set forth is the last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, being of sound body and mind, do leave my final wishes upon my death and the start of the next great adventure.

Being the current head of my family with only my brother Aberforth sadly still left in the Dumbledore line, and without children of our own, have had to make some decisions together regarding the continuation of our family tree.

I have loved being Headmaster of Hogwarts and helping bring up the children that have passed through its halls even though this has prevented me starting a family of my own, I do not regret my life at all.

Having spoken with Aberforth at length about whether he was going to have children and he has informed me that he has decided to not have any children given his age now, as he's only four years younger than myself, he has left the decision up to me, and the goblins of Gringotts can verify everything with Aberforth if he is still alive after my death regarding our heir.

I wish to leave my personal library and contents of my office to my best friend Minerva McGonagall who I love most dearly and I will miss her friendship and counsel. I leave the contents of my vault to Aberforth to give to whoever he sees fit when he makes his own Will and Testament.

So this brings me to the naming of my heir and the decision I have made. During my time at Hogwarts there was many a student who I took to a shine to however the three most recent that have made an impression on me were Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter. I have had interaction with all three of these special individual over the years especially Miss Granger and Mr. Potter.

Given my plan for the destruction of Voldemort and if Mr. Potter survives, it is my greatest hope that he does, but if he does then he will most likely have more titles than you can shake a wand at if my plan comes to fruition.

As a result of this I have decided that I would like to name Hermione Jean Granger as the heir to the Dumbledore line to take my family seat in the Wizengamot. My reason for this is that she reminds me of myself at her age. She is hard working, intelligent, loyal, kind individual, and I consider my life enriched for having known her. I believe that given the prejudice Miss Granger has faced throughout her time in the magical world that this will be a nice way to, how to put it… rub some pureblood wizards faces in it."

There was a sharp intake of breath and a giggle from Hermione on hearing that Dumbledore had named her his heir… Why hadn't Scrimgeour given that information out when he had seen them before they went off Horcrux hunting being the most pressing question in her mind at that particular moment.

Mozuk picked up the ring box and made his way forward to Hermione and opened the box. Hermione, knowing Dumbledore, had half expected there to be a sherbet lemon on a plastic ring in the box but was pleasantly surprised to find a beautiful platinum band that was clearly a thumb ring as the band was in the shape of a phoenix tail feather with a clear diamond with an ornate D with what looked like a miniature phoenix coming out of the D.

Hermione took the ring, slid it onto the thumb of her left hand, and the ring shrunk to fit her thumb. She found that it wasn't uncomfortable to bend her thumb with the ring on. She looked up at Harry who had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's up Harry?"

"The ring has disappeared from your thumb and I can't see the Hufflepuff ring on your other hand either." he replied.

"No I can't either, but then I can't see your Ravenclaw or Peverell rings either Harry. Let's have a look at your Slytherin ring Ron." Neville added.

Ron showed them his hand but they couldn't see the ring either. Harry looked down and saw the rings on his hands and looked at Mozuk before asking what was going on.

"The rings are only visible to the wearer unless they wish for the other person to see them. Another person will only be able to see the ring if the wearer wants to let the person see the ring." Turning to Hermione he instructed "If you'd like to demonstrate, think that you'd like us all to see the ring Lady Granger-Hufflepuff-Dumbledore."

Hermione had the thought in her head and the others confirmed that they could see it. Harry asked "Why wouldn't we want others to see the family rings and if the rings were just to show you were a Head of House? Why would you want to not have people see them?"

"Well the ring is a showing of your position in magical society and the rings double up as seals if you for example were to send official communication, say via owl. To give you an example say you were unable to attend a Wizengamot meeting but wished to vote on the matter being voted on, you could send your votes via letter with it sealed with wax and an imprint of the family crest from the ring or if you wanted to send instructions to Gringotts we can accept it in writing as long as the request is waxed and stamped officially."

"So if say I wanted to transfer gold from my account to my parents I could just owl instructions over and wax and seal it without having to come into the bank to arrange it?" Ron asked.

"Yes that's it exactly Lord Weasley-Slytherin, although in some cases the family magic is passed down through the ring to the Head of House. This is predominantly something that happened in ancient times as a lot of families had a younger sibling challenge the Head of House for position so the idea was to make the Head of House a strong wizard." Mozuk stated.

"Wicked so that's why I felt like a load of fireworks had gone off inside me when I was accepted as Gryffindors heir. That's cool but the ring being used as a seal can potentially come in real handy." Neville reasoned.

"Well now that that is concluded Lady Granger-Hufflepuff-Dumbledore, I'll speak with you later with Bkodar regarding your plans for the future." Mozuk finished as he bowed to Hermione and put the parchment and ring box back into the box before closing it, picking it up, making his way back to his seat, and setting the box at his feet.

Griphook turned to the other two goblins seated and an older goblin got to his feet and made his way over to the Black family box, performed the magic and the box opened and was lined with a gold silk and a ring box of the same wood as the outside.

The goblin introduced himself as Bogrod and Harry noticed that he had a lot more cheerful disposition than the other goblins who were all very businesslike and he turned to Harry.

"So Harry, you don't mind if I call you Harry do you?" Bogrod enquired.

"Not at all, in fact I'd prefer it if you all called me Harry."

"Excellent, well as the Black Family Account Manager I'm aware that Professor Dumbledore informed you of certain details of Sirius making you his heir as there was an issue with 12 Grimmauld Place and the house elf that lives there.

I gave him permission to discuss this with you but I need to explain in more detail the rest of your inheritance in regards to the Black family's account. Along with Grimmauld Place, which is the Black family residence here in Britain, you have also inherited their holiday home in Germany, which they called Castle Black which lies on the outskirts of Hamburg. You have also inherited the contents of the Black Family vault, which currently stands at a total of twelve million, nine hundred and seventy-one thousand, three hundred and twenty-four galleons.

Along with the title Black, you are also allowed to take a wife to become Lady Black, which is the same for your other titles, so if you wish you could potentially have a Lady Potter, Lady Peverell, Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Black. So potentially four wives. Especially as it is hard enough trying to keep one woman happy if your godfather was to be believed.

With the Ravenclaw and Peverell lines I believe that you have the option to marry if you wish, however with the Black line it is a condition of the Will that you MUST marry a pureblood witch. This, I guess, is why Sirius never married as he was never one to conform with Pureblood traditions."

"So you're saying I have to have at least two wives or one pureblood wife but she has to take the Black name?" asked an incredulous Harry.

"That's a bit harsh." Ron added.

"What if he never falls in love with a pureblood witch? Or she refuses to take the name Black?" asked Neville.

"Well if that is the case then the title of Lord Black will be taken off Harry and go to another male in the Black Family line." Bogrod checked the parchment "Which from what I'm led to believe would be a Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh god, you can't have that Harry, he was bad enough just being the son of Lucius Malfoy, can you imagine how snooty he would be if he was Lord Black?!" Ron exclaimed much to Neville's agreement. Hermione, Harry noticed, was very quiet and seemed to be thinking about what was being said. No doubt using that brilliant brain of hers to try and find a way out of it.

"Surely if I didn't marry a pureblood witch then the title should pass to my godson, Theodore Lupin, after all Andromeda Tonks is older than Narcissa Malfoy nee Black?" asked Harry and which caused Hermione to slowly turn her head looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Harry whispered to her.

"That's just along the lines that I was thinking? When did you get so clever?" asked Hermione.

"I've been hanging around with you for years, maybe it's starting to rub off." he replied and gave her a wink.

"Hmm let me investigate that Harry, although Andromeda Tonks nee Black is the older of the Black sisters her daughter Nymphadora didn't marry a pureblood wizard and the title traditionally passes down to males in the line, I'll have to check as Mr. Malfoy is the older male, so I think that would be the case but let me clarify it."

"Please do Bogrod, as I don't really want to have to hand over the title and inheritance to Malfoy."

"So are you not planning on marrying Ginny then Harry?" asked a very straight faced Ron, who seemed to be getting a little annoyed.

"What? No, I mean I don't know. I've not given any thought to getting married Ron, I'm still seventeen and not even thinking about stuff like that!" replied a defensive Harry.

"If you start mucking her around Harry…" Ron started up towards Harry.

"Ron calm down will you!" Neville interrupted.

"Yes Ron, calm down, before you start attacking Harry for not marrying Ginny or marrying Ginny, remember that Ginny would have to accept and secondly that she could be potentially one of two or four wives." Hermione added causing Ron to stop in his tracks.

"Well…. errr yeah, I suppose. Sorry Harry."

"Do you really think that I'd do anything to hurt Ginny?" Harry fired back. "I mean come on its all a bit out there this whole situation isn't it, and if you really want to go down the weird train you have to think that you might end up with two wives!"

Ron's jaw dropped at the realization of that thought.

"Don't you even think about it Ron!" said Hermione.

"Course not, crazy idea…" Ron muttered as the thought of him sitting on a lounge chair having two wives feed him grapes and looking after him came to his mind.

Bogrod coughed causing the quartet to stop their bickering and return their focus to where it needed to be.

"As I was saying Harry, this is a stipulation of the Black Family line, not Sirius' wishes as he said and I quote "I don't give a damn who Harry marries so long as he's happy, he deserves it!", but the condition has been in there for the last fifteen centuries and the marriage clause is only activated if you haven't married a pureblood witch by the time you are fifty years old, so we've plenty of time to try and sort out the loopholes.

Along with Castle Black, Grimmauld Place, and the gold you have inherited. You also have a ten percent ownership share in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, a ten percent stake in the Leaky Cauldron public house and Hotel and a twenty-two percent stake in Quality Quidditch Supplies, which are all located of course in Diagon Alley."

Bogrod approached Harry and presented him with a Black metal ring with a onyx gem stone and the family crest in gold a top of it and pointed out that as it was a direct family inheritance that the ring should go on his left hand and that he suggested the middle finger. Harry slid the ring onto the middle finger of his left hand and felt a sensation like a large quantity of oil had been poured over his head while the ring shrunk to fit his finger.

"Excellent, so Harry I'll speak to you later on, with regards to your account and would like to say that I look forward to doing business with you. I'm so glad you are allowing me to call you Harry because Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw is a bit of a mouthful." he chuckled and made his way to the seat with the Black Family Will box.

Griphook not giving them time to pause called forward the last goblin they didn't know to take the floor and he moved to the box in front of Neville.

"Lord Longbottom-Gryffindor, my name is Bagnak and I am the Longbottom family account manager. I have had the honor of looking after and advising the Longbottom family for the last eighty years, and I knew your father and grandfather quite well. I must say they would be very proud of the man you have become." This caused Neville to blush and look down at his feet in embarrassment as he was so unused to getting compliments, he still had difficulty taking them.

Bagnak made his way to the Longbottom family Will box and opened it extracting the rolled up parchment and read.

"I, Frank Longbottom, being of sound body and mind here in leave my last Will and testament and wishes upon the result of our death. We leave all we own and the title of Lord Longbottom, if my father isn't still alive, to my beloved son Neville Rupert Longbottom who we love with all our hearts and are so proud of.

We have been told that we are being hunted by Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort so rather than take Neville with us we have gone into hiding on our own leaving Neville with my parents just in case something happens to us, we have done this as he is the most important thing in our lives and we want him to be safe.

Now that we are separated from Neville we wish we had done what the Potters chose to do. If we are going to die, then we wish we could spend our last moments with our son together as a family." Bagnak took a moment there as he had seen that Hermione had got up to console Neville who was understandably upset and crying. He had never had a chance to speak with his parents as they had been tortured before he had learned to talk.

Harry and Ron had tears in their eyes as well as it was very touching that their friend who missed and had to watch his mother and father in a living hell of not being able to communicate properly in St Mungo's, finally get to hear from his father who he looked up to with such revered esteem after constantly being reminded for years by his grandmother that he was no match compared to his father.

They were battling over whether to go and help Hermione as they didn't want to see Neville, their friend, in so much pain. Harry could understand, more than any of them, the emptiness that comes with having your parents missing in your life and that gap was partially completed for Neville but he had it worse as he saw his mum and dad physically walking around but unable to communicate properly with him.

From somewhere deep within Neville seemed to steel himself and stopped crying and thanked Hermione before asking Bagnak to continue.

"We hope that we survive this war and are all reunited again soon, but just in case the worst happens we leave everything to our son. We love you Neville and have left in Bagnak's trust a letter for you from us that your mother has been writing for weeks since we had to part from you, and I just want you to know that I echo everything she says in it."

Bagnak approached Neville carrying the family ring box and stood in front of Neville who had his head bowed and was taking deep breaths trying to compose himself.

"I know that this isn't easy but I have to go through things formally so that the magic recognizes that I have done things properly, but I don't do this without any feeling. I can see how hard this is for you." Neville gave a nod and looked up and let out a long breath.

"As your father, hasn't passed, but is unwell and under treatment, he is still technically the next in line to be Lord Longbottom that has been held in his name in trust by your grandmother who has held the seat in the Wizengamot.

As you are now of age and with your father's condition the title of Lord Longbottom now passes to you until a time your father recovers at which time the title will pass back to him, or ultimately if he passes on, then the title will be yours through inheritance."

He opened the family ring box and held it out to Neville. He put his hand on Neville's shoulder and looked him dead in the eye and said "Your father will get better Neville, I will do everything I can to help with that, but it's time for you to do your duty and protect your family's honor and family name".

Neville looked at the ring which was a platinum ring with a purple stone with the Longbottom family crest in platinum on it. He took it and Bagnak told him to put it on his left ring finger as he is a direct family member.

Neville put the ring on and it shrunk to fit Neville's finger but he didn't feel any sensation. He looked up to Bagnak about to ask him why he didn't feel any sensation like with Gryffindor's ring. Bagnak seemed to pre-empt the question and smiled and answered "You've already got your Family Magic inside you Neville you just need to learn to unlock it".

Neville smiled and thanked Bagnak who continued "I will speak with you and Rockarm regarding your account shortly because you have inherited two million, one hundred and six thousand, two hundred and seventy-nine galleons, along with Longbottom Farm and Manor, and we need to discuss your plans for your future and finances Lord Longbottom-Gryffindor, and I will give you the letter your mother left for you when we are in private."

He bowed to Neville and turned gathering the box and made his way back to his seat. This left Griphook alone in the center of the room with the one remaining box on the table that was in front of Harry.

"This brings us finally to the final Will reading of the day and that of course is in regards to the Potter Family Account to which I have the honor of being the account manager." This surprised Harry and it obviously showed on his face.

"Yes, I wasn't being held hostage at Malfoy Manor for no reason. Any goblin could have confirmed the authenticity of the Sword of Gryffindor. No I was being held captive because I am the Potter Family Account Manager and Voldemort wanted information about what lay in the Potter vault amongst other information that he wanted to torture out of me.

I was there for a total of five months against my will before yourself, Lord Weasley-Slytherin and Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff freed me from my captivity. As for the events that followed you are all aware of and I was given my position back at Gringotts the day we removed the Horcrux from the Lestrange vault.

I have said before that you are a very strange wizard Mr. Potter but you are everything good about your parents. I can honestly say that it is an honor to be your account manager. I have a letter from your parents also I was left instruction to it send to your family safe at Potter Manor, which will be able to be read at your own leisure.

You have also inherited not only Potter Manor but also a property in Greece that your parents bought after spending their honeymoon, called Apas Dior, along with the land, title of Lord Potter, along with your trust vault you have also inherited the contents of the house safe, and the main Potter vault which currently stands at three million, one hundred and seventy-one thousand, two hundred and ninety-three galleons."

Griphook approached Harry with the ring box, opened it, and presented it to him. The Potter ring was a platinum ring with a red stone and the Potter family crest, which was a shield with a stag on it, which caused Harry to smile. He took the ring and put it on his left ring finger and found that the ring fit perfectly straight away like it was made for him.

Griphook put the ring box in the Will box and the table and Potter box disappeared to a place Harry didn't know about. The quartet upon seeing the box disappear looked at the other account managers to find that their boxes had disappeared as well.

Griphook announced to the room at large that the readings of the Wills have been completed and that Gringotts have carried out all of their commitments. He expressed that he thinks that he can speak for all the goblins present that he was happy that Magic had accepted the four of them as they will now be the deciding vote in most Wizengamot matters, and that they will be vital in shaping future wizarding matters but that he is happy that this will lie with the four of them as they are special individuals.

He then said that the account managers would like to have a private consultation with each of them because they have matters to discuss regarding their plans for the futures. "I can understand that what has happened so far today has been a bit of a whirlwind for you, but by having your account managers spend some time with you, now they will allow things to settle and we will probably take up another maybe hour of your time if things go smoothly."

The quartet stood and followed the goblins out of the chamber and followed them along a corridor where Bonearm and Bagnak stopped at the first door and asked Neville to step inside, which he did as they closed the door behind them. They continued along the corridor Dakkok stopped Ron and asked him to step into the next office, which was followed by Bkodar and Mozuk stopping Hermione at the next door.

This left Harry with Furybreaker, Griphook and Bogrod who stopped Harry at the final door and ushered him into a spacious office with three arm chairs arranged on one side of a low coffee table. Next to three of the chairs were some black dragon skin briefcase and the goblins took these three seats and invited Harry to sit down in the fourth seat opposite that was bigger and the most comfortable looking.

Harry took the offered seat and settled down feeling like he was in front of a goblin firing squad.

Griphook sat in the middle seat opposite Harry he leaned forward and put his finger tips together and his hands in front of his mouth while thinking before speaking.

"Now Lord-Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw," he began.

"Please just call me Harry or Mr. Potter." Harry interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt before you even got chance to start Griphook, but it's a real mouthful all that lot. While I'm fine with using those titles in a formal capacity or in front of others when the three of us are in private I'd prefer you to call me Harry but don't feel the need to be all official. I'd rather us be friends instead of just be banker and client, if that is alright with you that is."

"Spoken just like your Godfather and parents, Harry. They also understood that that reputation and traditions, while important, don't define a person and even though at Hogwarts a History of Magic is basically a load of old pureblood anti-goblin nonsense, as Sirius put it, that was used to make Wizards and Witches distrustful of goblins I'm glad to see that you don't take stock set by its teachings." Bogrod explained.

Furybreaker added "Goblins by nature are very loyal, devoted and ruthless in pursuing our goals but we are also the same with our friendship as well. For example, in business negotiations we are ruthless as we get the best result for our client and the bank, and in battle we are equally as ruthless but we respect friendship. Loyalty and honor above everything. Even including gold, hence why the goblin brethren wrote off the damaged caused to Gringotts. I'm sure that the four of us will all become great friends in time Harry."

"Great that is what my line of thinking was as well and I realized that when we broke into the Lestrange vault that I hadn't negotiated the terms of our escape with Griphook, and that his first loyalty was to his employer and not to me, because I was asking him to violate an older oath than what he probably gave regarding accounts." Harry saw Griphook visibly relax upon saying that.

"I also realized when we were flying off on the back of that Dragon that Griphook could have locked the Lestrange vault door with all that multiplying treasure and killed us in the vault, but he didn't, as he realized what we're taking from the vault and by leaving the vault door open gave us a chance to escape.

"Still Harry I can understand if you wanted my resignation and someone else to manage your accounts."

"I don't think that is necessary Griphook. I admire and appreciate loyalty where I find it, as I try to live my life with those qualities as well. All I ask is that you be equally as loyal to me and not to divulge what we discuss to anyone else, or what our plans and things are in the future."

"That I can agree to Harry. As long as it isn't in conflict to my oath to Gringotts then that is fine by me." he turned to Furybreaker and Bogrod and asked "You see what I mean now?"

They both nodded and Furybreaker said "An unusual wizard indeed. Most Wizards would have asked for your resignation or re-assignment."

"Harry, we want your trust and so we will earn that trust and build our friendship together on that trust." Bogrod and Furybreaker gave their agreeance to the proposal.

"Thanks guys, that's all I want. I've spent enough of my life battling and having people plan my life and make my decisions for me. It will be refreshing to work with to help mold my future with me rather than for me." Harry replied.

"Absolutely Harry. We will help you and advise you but all the decisions are yours to make."

* * *

 **AN- Just wanted to say a big thanks to Goldzar for all your work beta-ing for me on this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Realisations and Preparation

**Chapter Seven – Realizations and Preparations**

"So Harry, having been at Gringotts the longest and being the eldest here I shall take the lead." Bogrod began.

"What we are going to discuss in this time is your plans for your future, the opportunities available to you, and what to do with your new inheritances. Do you have any thoughts on what you wish to do with your life? I understand that your final year of education was completely disrupted with what happened last year."

"Well I've got a meeting with Professor McGonagall tomorrow. She wants to discuss this with everyone in my year, and I assume she is going to allow us to go back to Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"Well technically she couldn't stop you going back to Hogwarts. You own a quarter of the school now Harry." Furybreaker interjected with a chuckle.

"Do you think you want to go back to school or Harry or do you want to start on a career path or do something else?" Griphook enquired.

"Well I don't really know, Minister Shacklebolt has already said that the three of us can have a position in the Auror training program, but if I'm completely honest, I was thinking about choosing that career path because I thought it would give me the best chance of beating Voldemort. Now that he's gone I don't know whether I want to spend the rest of my life fighting dark witches and wizards, having people attacking me, or the people I care about."

"Well you obviously have a natural ability when it comes to fighting the Dark Arts Harry. Sirius said that you're a natural when it comes to combat and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Bogrod added.

"I think I'd like to continue my education because everyone says how brilliant my Dad, Sirius and Mum were at Hogwarts and afterwards. I feel like I've let them down by maybe not working as hard as I should have done.

But I don't know whether I can handle going back to Hogwarts and walking passed where my friends and people I care about have been killed. I mean every time I'd go into the Great Hall I'd picture Remus, Tonks, and Fred lying there dead, not to mention all the other people who have died there like Dumbledore and Snape.

There wouldn't be a place in the castle where I wouldn't have some memory of someone I care about being killed or hurt, which is heart breaking because the happiest times of my lifr have been at Hogwarts. I might go back in the future but at the moment everything is still too raw." Harry explained.

"Well, Harry if you want to continue your education there are tutors that you can hire to teach you and you've got the money to get specialists in every subject you want. I think it would benefit you to continue your education until you are either satisfied that you've learned enough, or you've decided that you want to either start a career or do something else with your life." Furybreaker reasoned.

"I don't think you'd have any problems entering any career path you want Harry, after all who wouldn't want the Great Harry Potter working for them." Bogrod chuckled, a rare occasion since most cackled.

"This is all something you can decide on in your own time Harry, you can either go back to Hogwarts when you are ready, hire tutors, start a career or just do whatever you want to do and enjoy your new fortune, be it travelling, spending, investing, whatever you want.

The only reason Bogrod is asking what you might want to do is to get an idea of what you want us to do with your money. We would like your thoughts so that we can handle your accounts appropriately." Griphook explained.

"Even though some of your business investment vaults' value have yet to be determined. We know at present that you have at least eighty-eight million galleons to your name, not including properties that you own, which puts you as one of the richest Wizards in the world at present. So you have a considerable number of funds at your disposal." Bogrod told Harry.

Harry took a few moments to contemplate this as that was quite a revelation. He knew that he had always had money and he'd never wanted for anything in the magical world, thanks to the money that his parents had left him.

"Please don't think that we are trying to pressure you into mapping out your whole life already Harry. Part of life is the unexpected twists and turns that it takes. We just want to get to know you, what you're interested in, and what you might like us to do.

Also, understand that Griphook and Furybreaker are happy for the opportunity to actually have the accounts they are responsible for active again. Griphook hasn't been able to do anything with the Potter accounts since your parents died and Dumbledore was happy to let you live through your trust vault and not discuss the rest of your Potter inheritance with you.

Plus, the Peverell account has been dormant for years and Furybreaker has just had the Ravenclaw, Hogwarts, and Potions exchange accounts ticking over with a reduced activity and just accumulating interest. They are looking to have be able to do their jobs completely, rather than just babysit the vaults as they have been doing." Bogrod explained.

"Oh right I see. I never really gave much thought to what else my Mum and Dad might have left. I just assumed that I wouldn't have been able to do anything until I came of age." Harry commented.

"That is only half true. You only had to come in with your magical guardian, which Albus Dumbledore took responsibility for until Sirius came back into your life, could have come in with you to discuss what you wanted to do and signed on your behalf. Although, I suppose you've always had more pressing matters." Griphook answered.

Bogrod adjusted in his seat before informing Harry "I was in a similar position with the Black family account while Sirius was unjustly incarcerated, and its only since his escape when he contacted me that I've been able to start putting the Black family money to work properly.

We are all going to get to know each other better Harry, and we aren't constrained to the confines of only speaking with you in Gringotts itself. We are your account managers and we can come to see you on request. You don't always have to come in to Gringotts to speak with us and you can also owl us instructions.

This is what Sirius did with me. He would send owls with instructions and used the family seal on the ring you now wear to call me to him or telling me what he wanted me to do investments wise. I know your young Harry, but we can formulate a strategy for things to invest in, something you like or what we think will be profitable for you. Tell us what you like?".

"I like Quidditch, that is probably the thing I like the most, and Free and George Weasley always cracked me up. I gave them my Tri-Wizard tournament winnings to help them start their joke shop." Harry answered. Noticing the goblin's ears prick up on what he assumed was knowledge of an investment that they haven't known about or calculated into his inheritance and so he quickly adding

"But it wasn't a loan or an agreed share investment or anything like that but a gift". Harry noticed the goblin's visible disappointment with this news.

"They are my friends so don't expect anything from them as they were doing a good thing trying to keep morale up and the Weasley family have looked after me in my time growing up so anything I can do to help them I will. Though Fred did die and George may need to hire someone to help him run the store. So why don't you enquire if he is looking for investors and explain why I am interested in investing.

In fact, thinking about it the ministry is saying that they are funding the rebuilding of The Burrow, that's the Weasley's house, but the progress on the rebuild seems to be going a bit slowly. What I'd like to do is pay for their home to be rebuilt but make it as good as possible with every measure of protection that is available and have it done as quickly as possible.

They are with their Aunt Muriel at the moment and it's a little crowded, and they need some space. You don't need to tell them I've paid for it but I would like to do this for them as a small thank you for everything they have done for me and I'd like to give them some money as well as their family have sacrificed so much for me." Harry finished trying to control his emotions as images of Fred came to his mind's eye.

The Weasleys really had lost something precious in Fred, which no amount of money could ever pay back but Harry had to do something to try and cool some of the guilt burning inside of him.

"We can certainly arrange for both to happen Harry. We will contact George tomorrow about investment opportunities, we will also find out how their house is progressing and what the ministry has authorized in funds for its rebuilding. Then we will come back to you with a quote and we can work out where you want to fund it from." Bogrod replied

"Great, well other than Quidditch I can't really think of much else that I'm particularly interested in, other than my classes. I think I'd like to do some travelling this summer or go on holiday. I've never been on holiday before and I'd like to see more of the world, experience new things, and different cultures."

"Ah ha that is an excellent idea Harry, and it will give you an opportunity to escape from the British press." Furybreaker reasoned before continuing. "We are at Gringotts, a worldwide bank now, and while we do business with other banks, magical and muggle, countries and exchanges, for example the potions exchange you have a share in, in Paris, we do have branches all over the world to trade in other currencies."

"So it's not all Galleons, Sickles and Knuts abroad then?" Harry asked.

"No not at all, for example in United States magical currency is in Dragnots, Dollars and Nickels like the American muggles, but the value is obviously different. They tend to use magical paper money as opposed to coin, which means that their vaults are a lot smaller and can handle more money than we traditionally have in Britain. The value of British currency against American currency is normally higher, but can fluctuate quite drastically. For example, when Voldemort was alive and in power, British currency took a dive here, where as theirs soared.

In Asia for example the Japanese, Chinese and Malaysian branches of Gringotts in those countries and across Asia use a system of money similar to ours except the galleons are called Kin, Sickles are called Gin and Knuts are called Sei, which is based on the translation of Gold, Silver and Bronze.

However, in Asia it's becoming a bit of a problem. People are having to carry a lot of money around in physical gold with them as the rate of exchange out there is around sixty-five Kin to a galleon. For example, you are buying a broomstick that costs three hundred galleons you would have to carry around thirty-nine thousand Kin. It's really creating quite the problem, and we are trying to think of a solution that will make Gringotts the bank of choice in Asia."

"What about using something the equivalent of a magical check book?" Harry enquired.

"What do mean Harry? What's a check book?" Bogrod asked, sitting up more seriously.

"Yes what's that Harry? Our dealing with Muggle banks, although its limited to currency exchange really so that we can pay money we exchange with Muggleborns into a Gringotts accounts, is very limited. Are you saying muggles have different ways of paying for things besides what's the word they use… erm cash?" Griphook added.

"Sure, muggles use debit cards, credit cards, and check books. I don't think a credit card or debit card would be suitable for the magical world because we don't have electricity. A check book however could work.

A check book is a book of paper with the bank's seal and identification, and the person's account information. There are sections available to who you intend to pay, how much you wish to pay them, and a space for your signature to authorize the payment."

Harry took a piece of parchment and drew a picture of what a check looked like from what he could remember from seeing Uncle Vernon's checkbook the day they had gone out for Dudley's eleventh birthday.

"It's something the muggles use when they want to pay someone money, but don't want to carry the physical money around with them. They give the person they are paying a check and receive the goods. It's a promissory note to pay the person the sum of money, and then when the bank receives the check they make sure that the funds are available then transfer them to the other person's or businesses' account. It normally takes around five days I think for the bank to move the money into the seller's account.

Thinking about it you should do something like that here. It saves having to carry a sack full of galleons if you need to make a large purchase, and will speed transactions up because it will save people time in shops having to count out stacks of coins.

Plus, if you put magic on the checkbooks, so that it checks against the person's account ledger straight away, then it could be moved a lot quicker. On muggle check books on the slips you tear out it allows you to leave yourself a note of when, how much, and who you paid on a slip that stays in the book.

I know I'd certainly prefer it because even though its good having a magical extension charm on a coin bag, it would be easier to pay with a checkbook. Granted, you could set a minimum limit on it so people can still carry gold for every day purchases but anything over, say fifty galleons, can be paid for by a check.

Plus, you could use magic, I'm sure, to make it so that if the book was lost another witch or wizard couldn't sign the book taking money from someone else's vault, and if the person loses their checkbook then you could charge them a fee or even charge a cash handling fee for moving the physical gold from a buyer's vault to a seller's vault. It could potentially earn the bank a lot more money." Harry explained.

This last comment cause all the goblins to sit up and their ears to prick up. "I like the way you're thinking here Harry," Furybreaker congratulated, "it's got a lot of potential to earn the bank a lot more money, even if the percentage was say one percent of the transaction or a fixed fee say a galleon per check, the amount of transactions could earn the bank quite a profit."

"Plus, it will help us monitor where people are spending their money, and that will in turn help us find a good investment opportunity for ourselves and our clients." Bogrod added, getting caught up in the excitement.

"You wouldn't mind if we pitched the idea to King Ragnok would you Harry?" Griphook enquired.

"Course not, I think it's a good idea and one most witches and wizards would like. I know from my experience that carrying a heavy bag of gold around can be a bit awkward. Plus, it gives you the potential to eventually go more towards the muggle system where instead of the metal you could go onto a paper based system, which would allow you to use the gold for something else and maybe save you room in your vaults, just a thought." Harry replied.

"I think you've got a very good brain for business Harry, and together we could potentially make a lot of money with you. If you don't mind, we'll thrash out this idea this afternoon once you've gone and draw up some plans. Then we will present it to King Ragnok and do not worry we will let him know that it's your idea that we are putting forward. We can't take all the credit as I think he'll like the idea. But for now, we need to focus on you." Bogrod finished, closing off that part of the conversation.

"So Harry back to you. If you decide that you do want to go travelling until we can think of a way to get your money accessible to you. I think that it would be a good idea to think about possibly moving some money into a muggle bank account with a bank that has a presence throughout the world, like Barclays, so that you can access muggle money anywhere and get it transferred into magical currency of the country, you are in." Bogrod explained.

Harry was struck by a thought and asked the goblins what the exchange rate of muggle money into magical money was. Harry couldn't believe that in all the time he'd been friends with Hermione and Dean Thomas that he'd never asked them how much muggle money they had to use to get magical money.

Harry of course had always had the money his parents had left for him at Gringotts, so he'd never had to know, and never had to buy anything before in the muggle world. Although that was because he'd never had any money and had only ever had what the Dursley's wanted him to have.

"The current rate of exchange of one galleon to muggle money is £6.50 per galleon, so in the muggle world you'd have a wealth of around £572,000,000." Furybreaker answered.

"Good god, that's a crazy amount of money." exclaimed a bamboozled Harry. He couldn't believe how much money they were saying he had. Feeling slightly light headed Harry asked the goblins if they minded if he went to use the washroom, as an excuse to get out of the room to try and get his head around the mornings activities.

The goblins told him to go right ahead and that it was down the end of the corridor towards the room they were in previously on the left and then they started straight into a discussion about Harry's check book idea and how it would benefit the magical world.

Harry got up and on shaky legs made his way to the door, into the corridor, and started making his way to the toilets. As Harry made his way down the corridor he saw a very pale looking Hermione sat rigidly upright on a bench to one side of the corridor staring at the floor clearly thinking hard about something.

Harry sat down on the bench next to her but Hermione was clearly so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even register him sitting down next to her.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" Harry asked causing Hermione to snap out of her thoughts and back to the present. She looked at Harry and gave a smile that she only gave him. It was strange but it always made Harry smile when she smiled at him.

"Well after the bizarreness of today I reckon I might have almost enough money to get all of those thoughts out of that brilliant brain of yours." Harry said with a laugh.

"It's been the craziest day ever. Too be honest, I'm in complete shock about it all. I had to get out of the room when Bkodar and Mozuk started talking about money to me and told me what wizarding money was worth in muggle money, it completely floored me. I mean I'm a multi-millionaire in both the magical and muggle worlds. Just like that." she snapped her fingers,

"It's completely thrown what I've worked for in my life right out of the window. I've always gone by the thinking that if I work hard enough then I'll eventually earn enough to make whatever fortune I'd make but after today….

I mean, I've not had to work for it, I've not earned it, and I don't really deserve it." Hermione said and started breathing like she was going to hyperventilate

"I don't know about that. I'd say you've earned it after everything you've been through and had to endure for the last seven years". This caused a confused expression to pass across Hermione's face.

"What are you talking about what I've had to endure?" she asked

"You're the one who stopped Voldemort in first year, You're the one who stopped him again in second year and killed a basilisk at the same time with the Sword of Gryffindor, not to mention after being alienated by the whole school who thought you were the heir of Slytherin.

Third year you spent the year believing that a murderous psychopath was hunting you down to kill you and you were being attacked at every opportunity by dementors, which they nearly killed you when we found out the truth about Sirius and you fought off about a hundred of them single handedly.

Fourth year you were again alienated by most of the school, battled a dragon, nearly drowned while rescuing Gabrielle, Ron, and me from the Black Lake, and then were nearly killed by Voldemort.

Fifth year you were being tortured all year by Umbridge, possessed by Voldemort, lost Sirius, battled Death Eaters who were trying to kill you, and faced Voldemort again. As well as being alienated again by everyone because of the garbage the prophet was printing about you.

Sixth year had everyone in school fawning all over you when they found out you'd been telling the truth. You had to watch Ginny and Dean all over each other for most of the year, and I know that was painful. You had to watch Won Won and Lav Lav all over the place. You had Snape mind rape you, multiple times, throughout the year and treated you like dirt the whole time you were at Hogwarts.

You battled Inferi and had to watch, paralyzed, as Dumbledore was killed in front of you. Then last year you spent the year on the run from the whole country who were trying to capture, and or kill you. You broke into Gringotts before escaping on a Dragon, before taking the battle to Voldemort and his death eaters, took a killing curse and sacrificed yourself for everyone. Lastly, and by no means least, you have had to live with the Dursley's for most of your life who were abusive and absolutely foul to you since you were a baby!

So what could I have possible done to compared to that to deserve what I'm being given here? Well?" Hermione finished hotly and stared at him hard enough that she could have bent steel with her gaze.

Harry, taking a breath while trying to contain his laughter and with a very straight face, replied "Well you got me and Ron through our OWLs." causing her face to drop and Harry to burst out laughing, which earned him a wallop on the arm from Hermione for him clearly not taking her seriously.

After Harry had calmed down from getting the reaction he had wanted off her he turned to her and told her that if it wasn't for her none of that would have happened.

Hermione let out a noise like she didn't believe him and that he'd just said something stupid so Harry went on.

"Seriously if it wasn't for you Hermione I'd have been killed by that Devil's Snare on Professor Sprout's defense for the Stone or I'd still be stuck at Snape's defense trying to figure out that riddle.

Second year I wouldn't have even known about the Basilisk if you hadn't found out about it and got the page from the book. I would have ended up in that chamber dead next to Ginny.

Third year I wouldn't have even got to fight dementors and help Sirius if you hadn't been clever and brilliant enough to have a time turner and think to use it. I still don't get how that jar got broken the first time alerting us to the executioner and Fudge coming to Hagrid's hut. I know you threw it when we went back in time but who threw it the first time?

Anyway, fourth year everyone turned their back on me when my name got drawn. Everyone, except you. Ron turned his back on me for the first time and that broke something between him and I. I don't think we've ever been the same since. He's my best mate but you always have been and I believe always will be my best friend.

Fifth year I'd have gone around the twist if it hadn't been for you pushing me to forming the DA and fighting back through that."

Harry moved his left hand so it was resting on her thigh and continued looking deeper into her eyes. Hermione felt tingles running up and down her leg when Harry touched her. He'd never really touched her in such an intimate way before and it caused her breath to catch in her throat at the way having his hand on her leg made her feel.

Harry gulped before continuing staring deeper into those beautiful brown eyes "When Voldemort was possessing me at the ministry and attacking me through my mind it was seeing you enter the room and all the memories of you and me together, your smile, and how you make me feel that drove him back out of my mind, and stopped him ever trying to get in my mind again."

Unbeknownst to Harry as he was thinking through the memories of them together laughing, hugging and having fun together he was projecting these memories into Hermione's mind through legilimency so she could see exactly what he was seeing. This caused Hermione to gulp and tears to form at the edge of her eyes as she felt how much she meant to Harry. The memories obviously meant a great deal to him.

"Sixth year you again were my protector when Ginny got together with Dean, and when Won Won completely ignored the both of us for months to be with Lav Lav. Finally, last year when we were on the run together it was down to you that we didn't get caught a lot sooner than we did and you helped when Mr. Lovegood tried to turn us in.

You got tortured by that bitch Lestrange and you never left or abandoned me when Ron walked out even though I'd have understood if you had.

Truth is you've always been there for me, always supported me, helped me, guided me, been overly patient with me, and never, not once, have you done anything that puts your happiness or feelings before mine. You're the most amazing and selfless person I've ever met and you don't understand how truly amazing and special you are."

Hermione could feel love pouring out of Harry and it was making her stomach do butterflies. She had always loved Harry and had given up on any hope of ever being with him, because he never seemed interested in her in that way. Also the logical part of her brain had told her that she couldn't handle the rejection if he didn't feel the same way, and she wanted to at least have him in her life as a friend rather than nothing.

She wanted to say something to him to get him to say it straight but he looked like he was steeling himself to say something that was difficult and she didn't want to interrupt him. She hoped and wished that he'd say that he was in love with her.

Harry took a gulp as he decided to just lay it all on the line while he still had the courage to say something that he had buried for the last three years ever since the Yule Ball. He'd wanted to ask Hermione to the ball in the first place, but then she had said yes to Krum, and that had meant Harry had to find someone else and then he thought about Cho and then he had that disaster with her.

Hermione had never really seemed to think of him as anything other than a friend, so he had squashed those feelings for her and locked them away. He needed her in his life, and if it meant only as a friend then that was better than nothing.

"I lied to Ron last year when we destroyed that locket." he started in a voice barely above a whisper while breaking eye contact and looking down at the floor.

"What did you lie to Ron about Harry?" she asked him gently putting her hand on top of his and causing a feeling like electricity to shoot up his arm.

"I told him when he destroyed that locket and was crying about what I'd seen that I only thought of …." He was desperately trying to say that he lied about thinking of her only as a sister but the words kept catching in his mouth.

"You only thought of what Harry?" she pushded, leaning in closer so that she couldn't miss it if he even whispered it and found that she was starting to breath heavily as she tried to control her breathing as her heart pounded in her chest.

Harry willed himself on "I lied to Ron that I only lov…."

"Yes?" she whispered willing him on, knowing that he was finally going to say what she had been dreaming he'd say for years.

"I lied to Ron when I told him that I…." Harry started.

"Only lied to me about what?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Mapping out the Future

**Re-edited: 11/24/2016**

 **Chapter 8 – Mapping out the Future**

Harry and Hermione looked up to find Ron looking down at his robes picking at it to see if any of the vomit that he'd just thrown up was on his robes.

Harry and Hermione almost leaped apart, which was something Ron missed and he clearly mustn't have been looking at how they were seated as he approached them. He couldn't have missed the slightly red faces of embarrassment on his best friend and his girlfriend if he had looked up and wasn't too busy checking himself over.

"Errrr I told you that I lied to you when I said that I didn't think there was anything else in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry replied hastily, while chastising himself for coming up with such a stupid cover up and immediately thinking of at least two other more plausible ideas to cover what he was actually saying.

Harry gave Hermione a guilty look and she gave one right back. She knew that was a blatant lie and not something that Harry would have had difficulty telling her.

"Did you? I don't remember you saying that? Ah well it's not called the Chamber of Secrets for nothing I suppose, as a basilisk living in there is just one secret. I guess I'll find out sooner or later as Dakkok and I are planning on going to investigate the chamber in a couple of days' time to see what's in there. How are you two getting on with your meetings?" Ron asked the pair of them as he finished his inspection of his clothes and then looked up.

"I had to get out and clear my head for a minute. I used 'going to the bathroom' as an excuse to get out of the room. They were asking me all these things about my plans for my future and investment opportunities and stuff. It's like they want me to map out my whole future in a single meeting even though I'm still in a state of shock and haven't had time to think about anything." Harry replied.

"I thought you always wanted to be an auror?" Ron asked.

"Well I thought that I wanted to be an auror as well, but when I think about it now, I think that was because I thought it would give me the best chance of beating Voldemort. Now that he's gone, I don't really want to spend my time hunting and fighting dark wizards." Harry replied.

"I can understand that, after all the things you've gone through, what you've seen and done I'd imagine that you've had enough. Can't say I'm surprised." Hermione added.

"Well, I am. You're a natural at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry. What else are you going to do? Become a professional duelist or something? Being an auror was all you've talked about in fifth year. It's part of who you are, you know. Plus, you being you, you're always going to be asked about what happened with Voldemort and at least as an auror you can claim confidentiality and no one can argue with that." Ron commented.

"I suppose so…. Maybe you've got a point." Harry answered uncertainly.

"Even though you're great at Defense Harry, that doesn't mean you have to keep doing it," Hermione told him before adding "plus you've got a crazy amount of money now you can do anything you want with your life."

"Yeah you could pay someone to chase reporters away." Ron joked.

"Ron has a point though Harry, about you being you and everyone wanting to know what happened last year and how it all came about. We're going to have to think of something otherwise the prophet is just going to start printing whatever they want and the records will be full of speculation as opposed to the truth." Hermione explained.

"You could always do another interview." Ron suggested.

"You two seem to be forgetting that it's not just going to be me they'll want to speak to, but they'll want to speak with you as well." Harry fired back.

Ron's mouth dropped open and Hermione looked like she was going to be sick when this information hit home. Given her run in's in the past with Rita Skeeter she didn't really like or get on with the media.

Ron thought about it for a moment before saying that he wasn't bothered about having to speak to the media and if they were selective about whom they sold the rights to the interview to they could make a stack of galleons.

Hermione and Harry were just about to shoot Ron down about selling the story as they didn't need the money but Ron cut them off.

"Plus it's not really the commercial benefits that are important, but rather that the facts are recorded accurately and doesn't get documented as opinion or having stuff removed from an article in a newspaper as fact because we didn't want to tell the world what happened. I mean people have lost loved ones and they deserve to know the truth about how the wizards and witches responsible were brought to justice."

Harry and Hermione were amazed at such a mature line of thinking from Ron.

"That's a very good point Ron. I suppose he is right Harry, it's important that everything is recorded accurately. They were writing books saying Voldemort was gone when your parents died and look how inaccurate that was. If they had kept it accurate and factual people would have worked out that he hadn't died and would have been more vigilant."

"Yes, well I'm not keen on giving an interview but you make a good point Ron. People deserve to know what really happened. Although I think we need to discuss amongst ourselves and Neville about what information to give about the Hallows. I don't really fancy people trying to kill me to get a wand that I've destroyed."

"Why don't we just tell the truth about them as letting the world know that you were the Master of Death it should stop all those Hallow hunters from wasting their time." Ron then added. "Just think about it yeah?"

"Alright I'll think about it but we need to discuss this properly and if I do decide to do this then I refuse to speak with that Rita cow again." Harry stated while the others agreed with smiles.

"I'll have a look into it and if we decide to discuss it then I'll hit the go button. If not, then there is no harm in looking into the mechanics of it." Ron replied.

"Like I say, I'll think about it." Harry said. At that moment Dakkok stuck his head out the door and called "Lord Weasley-Slytherin, is everything quite alright? If so we've much to discuss."

"Be right there Dakkok." Ron replied and bent down to give Hermione a kiss, but she turned her head at the last-minute giving Ron her cheek. She got a whiff of what Ron had been throwing up before he had come out of the bathroom.

She was amazed she hadn't been sick with the shock of everything after the talk she had with Bkodar and Mozuk about her new wealth and land that she had. She looked at Harry as Ron made his way back into his room with Dakkok and closed the door. Harry was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Unbeknownst to Hermione at that particular moment Harry was having an internal battle as he knew that his feelings for Hermione had really changed and he was surprised at how jealous he was over Ron kissing her. He'd never been jealous of Ron for anything, but he had to admit he was jealous and really didn't want them to be together. It was worse than seeing Ginny and Dean together when he started liking her.

On the other hand, Harry was disgusted for getting jealous of Ron, his best mate in the world. It was Ron who had somehow managed to win Hermione's heart. He felt ashamed and alarmed that he was feeling like that about his two best friends being happy together. Was he being fair to Ginny being with her when he was actually in love with Hermione? There he'd admitted it he was in love with her, but he was too late and there was nothing he could do about it.

They were happy and he'd only lose his two best friends and the girl he loved if he said anything now. He'd missed his chance and it was his own fault for not stepping in after Hermione and Krum. Hell it was his own fault for not recognizing it sooner and asking her to that stupid ball himself before Krum.

"So you were saying something before Ron interrupted us." Hermione said to him causing him to be pulled out of his trail of thoughts like he'd been port keyed back to reality.

Harry steeled himself and was just about to reply when Furybreaker stuck his head out the door. "Harry, we've rather a lot to get through if you don't mind and time is money and all that." before laughing.

"I'll be right with you Furybreaker." Harry called turning back to Hermione. "I guess I better go. The quicker I get done with this the quicker we can get out of here I suppose.", he was about to say something else, but decided that the moment had well and truly passed that he'd not tell her how he felt as he didn't want to upset her, Ron, and Ginny.

"Alright Harry. We'll talk another time though, won't we?" Hermione asked more of a statement than a question trying to keep the pleading tone out of her voice as Harry nodded, turned, and they walked off back towards the room.

Harry made his way back to the room shaking his head and cursing himself for not having the guts to tell her years ago. Hermione was making her way back to her room following Harry cursing herself for not casting a notice-me-not spell around them when they were talking and vowed that she wouldn't make the same mistake next time. She was convinced he was going to tell her how he really felt about her.

As they reached Hermione's door she put her hand on his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek that was a little longer than she would have done to a friend, hoping that Harry could read the message in that before turning and entering the room re-joining Bkodar and Mozuk.

Harry entered his room to find the three goblins in great discussion around the table and Furybreaker looked up upon Harry closing the door.

"Apologies Harry for interrupting your and Lady Granger-Hufflepuff-Dumbledore's conversation. You appeared to be discussing something of importance and I put my foot in my mouth." Furybreaker apologized in earnest.

"It's alright Furybreaker. It's not like it's something I can't discuss with her sometime in the future... maybe." Harry replied dejectedly.

"So to business then Harry. Did you get a chance to think about what we had discussed before running into Lady Granger-Hufflepuff-Dumbledore? Any thoughts on what you'd like to do with your new ummmm... financial clout?" Bogrod chuckled.

Harry thought for a moment before smiling and said that eventually what he'd really like to is have his own professional Quidditch team. He told them how he loved Quidditch, but didn't really have any true affiliation for a team other than Puddlemore United because his friend Oliver Wood played for them and he used to be his captain at Hogwarts for the house team. That he'd humored Ron a lot about liking the Chudley Canons, who were actually pretty awful.

"That's certainly an idea Harry as it's something you enjoy and it's a good idea to be emotionally and financially invested in something you enjoy as a long term investment strategy. However, most teams are headed up by a corporation, conglomerate, or a group of investors and the return on profit then has to be shared out amongst the investors if it's not being put back into the team and facilities." Furybreaker explained while looking at a list of figures he'd summoned from his briefcase.

"What about starting up a brand new team as the sole owner?" Harry asked.

"Although I will admit that you probably wouldn't see a return on your money for a long time unless you managed to win the league or an international competition. It's potentially a more prudent investment, if you aren't worried about making profit for the first few years, but there are going to be start up issues." Griphook responded.

"Yes, drumming up a support following would be very difficult because there are already lots of established teams, so you'd be having to try and establish and then tap into an already established league." Furybreaker added.

"Not a bad idea and as a long-term investment it could work out well if the team gathers enough popularity, but having a single owner isn't really a sure thing and no one wizard can normally afford to maintain a team with the stadium upkeep, crowd control, player's wages and transfers etc." Bogrod added thinking on the idea.

"Guys, guys, guys, you're all forgetting one thing when it comes to drumming up media attention and support for a new team." Harry interrupted.

"And what are we forgetting?" Griphook enquired.

Harry smiled and looked at them all and said "I'm Harry Potter!" before barking out a laugh and having a laughing fit at his own joke.

The goblins looked at each other as if Harry had gone mad. "Don't worry guys it's just a little joke I use as no matter what happens I always seem to get where I need to be in the end."

The goblins then gave a polite chuckle thinking that the young wizard was losing the plot but humored him.

"Well you have the funds available if you wanted to do it Harry. You're probably the wealthiest wizard this country has ever had and our plan is to make you even wealthier." Griphook said, while getting nods from the others.

"Griphook is right Harry and we'll look into this for you if you are serious because you'd have to plan for league and international licenses, approval to expand the league, find a location to build a stadium, advertise to drum up interest, get the media involved and many other things that will require us to look into in greater detail for you before you decide what you'd like to do." Bogrod explained.

"Of course if the British league isn't prepared to open up the league for another team then it might be worth looking into starting a team in another country's league as there are an odd number of teams in America and Japan, for example, that have sufficient room for a new team to be added." Furybreaker added to the conversation.

"Well if you guys are happy to look into it and make some subtle enquiries into a British team that would be great. Although, I'd like to keep the media out of this until we've decided whether to go for it or not, so if for the time being maybe keep my name out of it and we'll see what they say. If the British league won't allow a new team, then maybe look at America and Japan as alternatives"

"No problem Harry, we'll make the enquiries for you." Griphook replied.

"Brilliant, well I don't really know what else to invest in. If I'm honest it's all a bit of shock having all this money at my disposal all of a sudden.

Would the three of you be willing to investigate possible investment opportunities for me and then meet with me to discuss them? I'll pay for you the time you spend doing all this of course."

The three goblins laughed before Bogrod explained that he didn't need to pay them it's part of their job as his account managers to investigate investment opportunities for him and that because most of the accounts have been dormant for so long it will be a nice change for them to actually invest in things and have a decent amount of money to put into the investments.

Griphook told Harry "With accounts as large as yours Harry the agreement in place with Gringotts is that the bank will use the physical gold in your vaults to keep the required amount of coin in circulation and will pay you a fee for doing so."

"So what's in it for the bank Griphook? Do they take an annual fee off me for using their vaults?"

"In most cases, yes that would be the normal way of doing things but with the more ancient vaults such as the Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin vaults the agreement is bank takes 1% of any profit investments make from bank advice in the first year of the investment." Furybreaker replied.

"So how much do each of you make from the return on the investment that you'd be making for me do you get to set amount out of it because you're the ones doing the work or a percentage?"

"Well, Harry our pay is performance related, so for example with the dormant accounts it means that for a long time we've not really made any bonus and have just been getting our salaries." Bogrod answered for the three of them.

"Well that hardly seems fair considering that it's not your fault the accounts have been dormant for so long and you've not been able to do anything with them.

So how much do you get for your performance related bonus with money I'm asking you to invest for me? I mean the bank makes money if I do, right? So, it's in the best interest of the bank to make sure I make money and to do that then you need to be properly rewarded for the hard work that you've put in, so how much do you get?" Harry asked the three of them.

"Well we have the honor of being your account managers Harry for some very prestigious names." Furybreaker replied.

"Yes what we earn from the investments isn't really important it's about what you and Gringotts get from it that matters to the bank and to us." added Bogrod.

Harry was starting to get irritated by the goblins dodging his question. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and fixed Griphook with a hard stare before asking them again how much they earn.

"We earn one percent of the one percent that Gringotts earns." admitted seeing that Harry wasn't going to be swayed away from the question with flattery.

"That's crap!" Harry exclaimed abruptly taking the goblins by surprise. "So if I gave you 100 galleons to invest and you double my money, Gringotts gets 2 galleons and you get what? About three knuts for doing the work for the bank?"

"Well not exactly that amount, but roughly, Harry, yes." Bogrod replied.

"It's all dependent on how much you want us to invest Harry as obviously if you invested 10,000 galleons and we double it to 20,000 galleons then Gringotts would make 200 galleons and we'd make 2 galleons out of the investment." Furybreaker told Harry.

"How much did Sirius let you invest for him after he got out of Azkaban, Bogrod?"

Bogrod smiled at Harry while recalling a memory and picking up and opening his Gringotts briefcase before putting it on his knee, "Ah, well your Godfather was an exception to the rule Harry. He allowed me free rein with a half million galleons to invest in whatever I thought was a good investment and in that four years I've managed to secure a ten percent share of Madam Malkins because she wanted to take on an apprentice, ten percent in the Leaky Cauldron because Tom wanted to build a sun room/conservatory and needed access to gold and dwarf builders since most of his capital is tied up in the property.

I managed to secure a twenty-two percent share in Quality Quidditch Supplies because Mr. Quibble wants to invest in different team's apparel and invest himself in a broomstick workshop so that they can start making their own broomsticks and other than that I just dabbled in the potions and apothecary exchanges to bring in some quick money."

Harry nodded as Bogrod reeled off the information while checking his documents. "So from all those investments how much money did that bring in for Sirius and Gringotts in the four years when you made the investments?"

"Well let's see here of the half million galleons I was given to invest and the money that I've held the shares in." Bogrod started as a pair of glasses magically appeared on the end of his nose as he scanned through the documents.

"Well I'm still awaiting the bi-annual accounts for Madam Malkins from Sacknak, which reminds me I need to chase him up for them because I'll need them before the school term starts so I can see the impact of the students returning to Hogwarts has on the business and the same goes for the Leaky Cauldron accounts that I need to get from Bobnuk. They'll probably give us a return of about 250,000 galleons although they have technically only been three years for the work I've done.

There was three months where I had to do some pretty extensive negotiations with Tom and Madam Malkin and for nine months the market pretty much crashed so I had to pull out all the money that I'd invested in Potions and Apothecary ingredients so that I didn't lose Sirius any money."

He scanned the scroll and mumbled as he did so adding up the figures before finishing and saying to Harry that with the money he had invested he had made a profit return of three hundred and ninety-seven thousand six hundred and twenty-one galleons but he had one hundred thousand galleons that he was using in the potions market that he could reinvest again but the money in the properties i.e. his holding stake isn't calculated into the value of the Black vault as it is technically money that's gone and just gives a return.

"That's still an impressive thirty-nine point seven percent return on investment Bogrod. So Gringotts earned three thousand nine hundred and seventy-six galleons and you earned call it forty galleons for all that work and Sirius received three hundred and ninety-three thousand, six hundred and forty-five galleons after the banks fee and your bonus payment." Harry said, while the goblins were impressed with his quick mental arithmetic.

"Yes Harry that is correct and thank you for the compliment. I am happy with that rate of return, but it could have been better if the markets hadn't collapsed last year." Bogrod replied.

"Well the way I see it I've already got more money that I'll ever spend in my life time so I may as well try and share the wealth as much as possible. But if I've got four properties to support this is what I think we should do. Have any of you got a spare piece of parchment and a quill? And copies of the accounts and vaults that you are managing?" Harry asked.

Griphook reached into his jacket pocket and extracted an elegant golden eagle feather quill and reached into his briefcase and extracted a file on the Potters which he opened and slid across to Harry, along with the Peverell accounts while handing Harry the quill, Bogrod put a spare blank piece of parchment on the table for Harry and extracted the file on the Black family accounts from his briefcase, Furybreaker put an ink pot in front of Harry and extracted the Ravenclaw and Hogwarts file from his briefcase.

Harry pulled himself closer to the table and Harry started writing on the blank piece of parchment while referring back to the files that the goblins had given him that he had rolled out on the table in front of him.

Vault (Number) Current Balance Transfers Final Balance

Peverell (V1) 3,000,001 gls in 6,999,999 gls (V19) 10,000,000 gls

Hogsmeade (V7) 30,000,000 gls in 5,000,000 gls (V19) 15,000,000 gls

Out 1,796,875 gls (V18), Out 9,041,824 gls (V118),

Out 6,828,707 gls (V324) Out 2,332,594 gls (VH)

Ravenclaw Hogwarts (V18) 8,203,125 gls in 1,796 875 gls (V7) 10,000,000 gls

Ravenclaw Family (V118) 958,176 gls in 9,041,824 gls (V7) 10,000,000 gls

Knockturn Alley (V19) 30,000,000gls Out 5,000,000 gls (V7) 15,000,000 gls

Out 6,999,999 gls (V1)

Out 3,000,001 (VH)

Black Vault (V222) 12,971,324 gls Out 2,971,324 gls (VH) 10,000,000 gls

Potter Vault (V324) 3,171,293 gls in 6,828,707 gls (V7) 10,000,000 gls

Paris Exchange (V156) TBD

Leaky Cauldron (V789) TBD

Makin Malkin (V790) TBD

QQS Vault (V791) TBD

Harry Vault in 2,332,594 gls (V7) 8,303,919 gls

In 2,971,324 gls (V222) In 3,000,000 gls (V19)

Harry checked the figures quickly and pushed the parchment across to the three Goblins who were very impressed with the speed of his mental arithmetic and planning, told him so. Harry said that he'd been alright at math growing up, but never been that good at math, so he didn't know how he'd worked all that out so quickly.

Furybreaker told him it might be the family magic again as the Ravenclaws were very good at math.

"So here's what I'd like to do," Harry began nodding and thinking about that interesting tidbit from Furybreaker "I'd like to have the Hogsmeade and Knockturn Alley vaults at fifteen million each and then to just add the rent that is collected to the balance and any maintenance costs to come out of this fund.

I'd like the Ravenclaw Hogwarts account and Peverell account to be at ten million and then just do the same any maintenance or repair that I'm responsible for to come out of that.

I'd like to do these transfers so that all the accounts are starting from a nice round number and I'd like to set up a new vault for my personal use to live from, for school fees, expenses etc. and maybe I'll try investing in some stuff myself.

Once we've got the account balances for the potions exchange, Quality Quidditch Supplies, The Leaky Cauldron and Madam Malkins accounts I'll set up an amount that I'd like them to start from and anything over that amount to start from I'll just have moved to my personal account." Harry finished getting approving nods from the Goblins and told him that he had a very good and logical way of thinking as it's a good starting point on all the accounts and easier to track progress from the start.

Harry went on to explain that he was going to give them each control of different accounts, vaults and investments for him as he is going to put his trust and faith in them all and make it a bit more interesting for them.

"Furybreaker if it's alright with you I'm going to entrust the Ravenclaw family vault, Ravenclaw Hogwarts vault, potions exchange vault and the Knockturn alley account to manage.

I'm going to give you free reign on the Ravenclaw family account. You have been trusted with looking after that family line so I'm going to keep that trust in you. You will be able to invest in whatever you want as long as it's not something that would get me in trouble like illegal items such as Dragon eggs."

"Do you want to tell me what limit you'd like me to invest in for you? Ten thousand?" Harry shook his head and said higher, "One hundred thousand?" Furybreaker asked sitting up hopefully.

"No Furybreaker you have access to invest the full ten million if you so choose." Harry told him.

The goblins were thunder struck. "All of it, are you sure about this Harry?" Furybreaker asked.

"Of course I am. I'm putting my trust in you and I'm sure you'll keep me informed of your activities and what your plans are in a statement or something, if you need help then we can sort something out."

"Absolutely Harry. I'll notify you on anything I wish to invest say over a hundred thousand?"

"Sure no problem but we'll say anything over five hundred thousand as that will allow you more flexibility without having to check. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Furybreaker stated giving Harry a curious look and amazed as he'd never heard of an account manager being given such funds to invest. He could make Harry a lot of money with that much to go off.

Turning to Bogrod who sat forward when Harry made eye contact. "Bogrod I want you to run and manage the Black Family vault, Malkin, QQS, and Leaky cauldron accounts as you have been doing but I'm giving you complete control over the Black family vault and all the gold in it. Don't take this as a slight on your part that I'm not giving you more money to control than the others because eventually I would like to get to the stage where you have a lot more money at your disposal. Is this alright for you? Sirius put his trust in you and I'm going to do the same."

"Its fine by me Harry, I've got some ideas up my sleeve." Bogrod replied with a wink.

"That obviously leaves the Potter, Peverell and Hogsmeade accounts for you to look after Griphook. I'll be giving you free reign over the Peverell account if that's alright instead of the Potter account. I don't mean to cause offence but I'll take responsibility for my family's money."

"No offence taken at all Harry. I'll just make sure that its running along well and tell you of anything I think will be of use."

"Excellent, I'm glad you're all in an agreeance as there is one other thing that I want to inform you all of regarding the running of my accounts and I'm afraid its non-negotiable. If you aren't prepared to work with me by my stipulations then I'll ask Ragnok to have another goblin replace you, if no other goblin is prepared to work under the same conditions then I'll be forced to take my money to another bank." this drew concerned looks from the goblins.

"We won't be investing in anything that is going to damage your reputation or get you in trouble Harry." reassured Bogrod worry written on his face.

"Or in Dark artifacts markets." added Furybreaker.

"That's fine I would have expected that as a given. No the stipulation is in regards to the percentage of any profit you make on the money that you make me. I'm really not happy with it." Harry said giving each of them a hard look.

"I'm sorry Harry, but its Gringotts rules that any work an account manager makes a client they get a percentage of the fee that Gringotts make on the transaction. If you aren't happy about that then we will have to request a meeting with King Ragnok and discuss it in more detail but I can't imagine that he will be willing to do this as it's the account managers reward for the work they've done." Bogrod said before Furybreaker added

"You said yourself Harry that you didn't think it was a large amount for an account manager to make but it's how our bonus structure here works. I can't imagine the King will lower it, as to be a Gringotts goblin is a reward given to only the smartest goblins."

"To be an account manager or multiple account managers like in our case is a great honor and is hard earned. Would you really deny us reward for our work after what you said to King Ragnok in the Brethren council when they were passing judgement for the damage you caused a few months ago?" Griphook asked Harry.

"Guys, you misunderstand me. I don't mean to take away money that you are rightfully earning. I just want to make sure you're properly rewarded. So what we'll do is this if Gringotts makes one percent on the profits of any transaction then I want each of you from that ten million galleons you are investing to take five percent of the profit as your bonus and it's up to you whether you take that per transaction or whether you want to have it monthly, bi annually or annually."

The goblins were stunned and nothing else was said for a good two minutes as they were stunned and just kept trying to talk but no words came out.

"So do you accept my condition?" Harry asked having got tired of the lack of conversation.

The goblins exchanged a look before Furybreaker said "We accept Harry, but you are a strange wizard."

"Strange indeed." said Bogrod.

They both handed a galleon to Griphook who Harry looked to for an explanation.

"I bet them both a galleon that you'd do something today that would stun them both into silence. I already knew you were a strange wizard Harry Potter. A strange wizard but a good, fair and honest Wizard." he explained before pocketing the gallons with a cackle at his colleagues.

* * *

 **AN - Big thanks to Goldzar for going over my chapters and checking all my nasty spelling and grammar. Really appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Paths and Plans

**Re-edited: 11/24/2016**

 **Chapter 9 – Paths and Plans**

Harry thanked the goblins for their time. They had given him a pouch with over a thousand galleons from his vault for some spending money to go and celebrate. They also thanked him for his time and shook his hand promising that they would be speaking with King Ragnok about his checkbook idea, and as Harry closed the door he could have sworn he heard a cheer, a whoop, and a laugh from the goblins in celebration.

Harry turned to see Ron, Neville, and Hermione standing at the end of the corridor through the glass doors, he assumed, waiting for him. They hadn't noticed him yet and he quickly darted the other way to go to the restroom, as he was actually needing to use it now that everything was sorted and there was a plan in place. He could feel the tension leaving him and his bladder was making its presence known.

Harry left the bathroom and heard a door slam behind him so turned and looked over his shoulder in reaction and Harry walked straight into a witch emerging from another side door in front of him into the corridor, and the momentum knocked them both to the floor with Harry falling directly on top of the witch and in between her legs.

The witch's red hair was covering her face. Harry started stammering an apology as the witch removed the hair from her face and saw a stammering Harry staring back at her.

"Well I never thought I'd ever get to be in this position. Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" before giving him a light hearted laugh.

"Susan. I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Harry quickly apologized to her.

A laugh from behind them caused Harry to turn around and there was Hannah Abbott standing with her arms crossed over her chest, a smirk on her face, wearing a set of mustard yellow witch's robes with black trim robes with a matching waistcoat and skirt over a pair of knee high tan boots.

"Don't worry about it Harry. It's not like Susan is telling you to get off her or anything, but seriously Harry you should at least buy a girl dinner first."

Harry then realized that he was still lying in between Susan's legs, in a very intimate position, one that Ginny really wouldn't be happy to find him in.

"No complaints here." Susan added lightly, giving him a smile and putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"I… I…. errrrr I …. errrrr…. better get up." Harry stated as he pushed himself up and stood up dusting himself down while holding a hand out to Susan, which she took.

Susan was wearing a knee length black skirt that had a slit running up to the middle of her thigh, black leather boots with a honey yellow trim, a white blouse with a yellow corset with thin black pinstripes, which her amble chest was trying to spill out of and a set of black robes trimmed in yellow over the top of this. She looked stunning.

They both did if he was honest with himself and while he'd gotten to know them better in fifth year through the DA, Susan had always been a bit quiet with him and normally blushed when she started talking to him, but then relaxed after the first exchange whereas Hannah had no problem saying what she thought.

Without thinking Harry blurted out "When did all the witches I know start looking so sexy?"

Susan and Hannah beamed at the compliment before they could say anything a goblin appeared from behind them.

"Lady Bones are you alright? Did this man assault you?"

"No, no Sinlak. Harry didn't assault me it was just a rather fortunate accident.", the goblin nodded and apologizing to Harry as he recognized him before making his way down the corridor.

"Lady Bones?" Harry asked.

"Yes, since my Aunt Amelia died last year I'm now head of the Bones family." she replied looking a bit sad.

"I'm sorry about your Aunt, Susan, she was a great woman and really helped me when I was brought to trial a few years ago. I know you've had it hard and that you grew up with your Aunt. I can't help but feeling partly responsible."

"Don't be silly Harry, Voldemort was going to attack the ministry anyway, and being head of magical law enforcement she was always going to be a target. I'm just glad she went down fighting." Susan said while subtly looking Harry up and down. A blush appeared on her face as Harry saw her doing it and looked to Hannah to find her doing the same, but didn't have any slight embarrassment about checking him out.

"Love the new look Harry, you look Hot! Doesn't he Susan?"

"He certainly does. Love the new look Harry." Susan replied with a nod blushing prettily as she looked into Harry's eye and brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen back over her ear. Harry noticed a delicate platinum ring with a black stone and family crest in gold on it.

"Err thanks. You both look great as well. So have you come here today to get your inheritance I take it?" Harry asked trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Yes, it feels kind of strange wearing this. I've seen my dad and my auntie wear this for so long it feels strange having it now and seeing how much money my Auntie and my parents had stashed away."

"Huh that's an understatement and a half Suzie. You've got loads of money now and we'll have to go on one hell of a shopping trip." Hannah added.

"Have you come for your inheritance as well Hannah? I'm sorry I didn't know anything had happened to your dad." Harry reasoned with a sense of dread as he remembered the day Hannah was told about her mother's death.

"Oh no nothing like that Harry, I just came with Suzie for some moral support you know, and we heard that Alicia Spinnet was working at Madam Malkins doing some really cool stuff so we bought ourselves an outfit." She said doing a twirl.

"Well you both look great. I stopped there on the way here myself."

"We know she was practically hopping about sorting you, Hermione, and Neville out and doing photos with you all." Susan said.

"So how come you are here?" Hannah asked.

"Well it's a bit of a long story, but Neville, Hermione, Ron and I got called here for a series of Will readings that involved us all.

It's been a bit of a crazy morning really and I think we're all going to struggle with the name changes for a while. I know writing letters is going to be much more of a hassle now." Harry replied.

"What do you mean name changes?" Susan asked.

"Well we've all been named heirs to families that aren't our own. I think we might be going for a bite to eat soon if you want to come with us I'll explain it all then." Harry suggested.

"Ooooh we'd love to come for lunch but we can't. I've got a meeting with Sinlak in a minute and then we've got to go and change the wards at the manor." Susan replied with a bit of obvious disappointment.

"Well I think I'll be throwing a party for my eighteenth this year, so I'll send you both an invite, if you'd like to come."

"Oh definitely. Let us know when you're having it and where."

"That would be fantastic Harry, we'd love to come. Do you mind if we write to you or are you staying with the Weasleys again this summer? I'll be staying with Suzie for a while and I'm sure Suzie will be inviting you to come over and show you the delights of the House of Bones." Hannah added causing Susan to give her a look to stop talking, and to stop talking now.

"I was staying with them but I've found out today that I've inherited some properties, so I'm going to go and see what they are like and decide where to settle and then I'll let you know. Oh and of course you can write to me as it would be nice to stay in touch. Have you heard from Professor McGonagall? She wrote to me saying that she wanted to speak to Ron, Hermione and I about what we are planning on doing about our final year and if we were coming back to Hogwarts."

"We got an owl from her saying that she wanted to speak to us about whether we want to repeat our seventh year as it was disrupted by the battle. We didn't really learn a lot because we were hiding from the Carrows for most of the year." Susan explained.

"I don't know if I could face going back to Hogwarts again." Hannah commented to which Harry and Susan agreed.

Just then Sinlak came back down the corridor and said that he was ready for Susan and Hannah. They said good bye to Harry and said that they'd write to him soon and arrange to meet up. Harry gave them both a dramatic bow, which caused a giggle from both girls and said goodbye, and Harry made his way to join up with the others waiting in the foyer for him.

"Hannah what was all that "show him the delights of the house of bones" and "do you mind if we write to you" stuff all about?" Susan asked as they made their way into Susan's appointment.

"Oh come off it Suzie you were practically drooling over him. You've fancied him for years and I just thought it would be a good way of helping you get to know him better."

"Oh and you weren't drooling on him as well. You seem to be forgetting that you've fancied him almost as long as I have." Susan fired back

"Come off it, I only fancied him since he started doing the DA and I'm more than happy to give other wizards my time and attention. I'm not deluded enough to think anything would ever happen with me and Harry. You on the other hand have been in love with him since your first day at Hogwarts. Plus, you were in no rush to get him out from in between your legs." Hannah retorted causing a blush to spread over Susan's face.

"Hmmm well, name a witch that wouldn't want him between their legs?" Susan queried causing them both to laugh.

"Seriously though Suzie, I wasn't trying to embarrass you or anything, but I just thought it could be good for us to get some alone time with him."

"But he's going out with Ginny Weasley. He's too noble to do anything and it's obvious that he really likes Hermione as well."

"True, but Hermione is with Ron now isn't she, and Ginny is going back to Hogwarts, so he's not going to see her very much if he's not going back there and you never know it might give us a chance."

"Us? I thought you said about giving other wizards a chance?" Susan questioned wondering whether she'd have even less of a chance if Hannah went after Harry with determination. Hannah had no problem flirting with him and saying what she thought, but she was more reserved and had to force herself to flirt with him.

"Well I never rule anything out Suzie, you know that. Besides the way he was staring at us I think we can keep his attention diverted from Ginny Weasley if we put our best efforts into it." Hannah finished with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't know Hannah. I think we could be on the wrong end of that Bat Bogey hex that Ginny loves casting if we pursue him, and I have liked him for ages I'm not sure I could handle the rejection".

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained Suzie! Plus, he is Lord of at least two houses. Potter and Black, so you never know we've got a chance if he takes more than one wife and then we'll be with the perfect guy and legally we would be sort of sisters. We'll just take it as it comes, and if nothing else getting to spend more time with him will be nice anyway now that there is no house loyalty in the way."

"That's true. Come on best not keep Sinlak waiting." and they both entered the office closing the door behind them, both hoping that they would be able to get Harry to come to Susan's house.

Harry made his way through the doors at the end of the corridor where Hermione, Fleur, Neville, and Ron were stood talking.

"You took your time we thought you might have fallen in." Neville jested.

"I bumped into Hannah and Susan. Literally in Susan's case."

"What are they doing here then?" asked Ron.

"Her Aunt was head of Magical Law Enforcement for the ministry and got killed when the Death Eaters took over the ministry, so she has been made the Head of the Bones family after her Aunt's death. I guess the goblins were waiting for the outcome of the war or her leaving school before they talked to her about the will reading, just like in Harry's case." Hermione explained.

"I'd imagine that there are going to be a few more people in that situation as the ministry lost a lot of good people and a lot of the Death Eaters were taken out in the battle as well, so I would imagine there are going to be more than a few Slytherins coming here as well." Neville added.

"Well zat is not really our concern at ze moment and whatever appens, appens." Fleur went on to add. "You av to decide what it is you would like to do with your lives my Lords and Lady." and gave them the most exaggerated curtsy which caused them all to laugh.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm absolutely starving. I think all that nervous tension has finally gone out of my stomach so whose up for lunch? I'm buying." Neville told them all.

"We'll all pay for our own Neville." Hermione replied.

"Don't be silly, we've all got plenty of money now. You can buy the next time." he said with a grin.

"I don't really fancy going to the cauldron again as we got a lot of looks at breakfast. Where else is there to eat that we might not get as many people staring at us?" Harry enquired.

"There is a restaurant called "Gents and Gentry" that's behind Gringotts." Neville responded "I went there once for a sixtieth birthday party with my grandparents it seemed a bit fancy and not as casual, but what the hell we've cause to celebrate."

"Let's go there then. It's not like we aren't dressed for the occasion." Ron voiced his opinion.

They made their way to Gents and Gentry and found a very formal restaurant with wooden paneling along the walls and leather wing back chairs in the foyer. They requested a table for five and as they were shown into the dining room, which was a large space with booths along the wall on the left and large floor to ceiling frosted glass windows with heavy white linen curtains, that contrasted with the dark mahogany floor.

The table linen was all white and the tables were all laid out with silverware. There was a bar running along the wall on the right with a gap for the doors to and from the kitchen. There was soft music playing from an unknown source and the restaurant felt very refined. Harry and Ron had never been to such a place and they were worried about making a show of themselves in what must be classed as the high end of magical society.

They were shown to a large circular table next to the windows and took their seats. As Harry looked around he saw that there weren't many other patrons in the restaurant other than an elderly couple in one of the booths and a table in the middle of the room with four wizards and a goblin sat at it having a discussion about what sounded like exchange rates at Gringotts.

Harry was seated with Fleur on his right and Hermione on his left with Ron on Hermione's other side opposite Harry and Neville between Fleur and Ron.

No sooner had they taken their seats when a waiter appeared at their table dressed impeccably if a tuxedo with a selection of menus for them to look through. He distributed the menus and asked if they would like anything to drink while they decided.

Having never been to a place like this Harry asked what he would recommend for them as they were here to celebrate.

The waiter suggested that if they were here to truly celebrate then he would have a word with the Chef and give them a seven course meal along with accompanying drinks that would knock their socks off.

"Hmmm what do you think guys, that sounds like it could be expensive?" Ron asked looking around

"Ron, seriously I'll get it. I took out plenty of money from my vault before we left." Neville replied.

"So did I." echoed Hermione and Harry at the same time causing them to laugh.

"I didn't think to take any money with me when I left." Ron reasoned as he wasn't used to having funds available to him.

"Well I'm paying anyway, so don't worry about it." Neville said before turning to their waiter "We'll all have the seven course meal if the chef is happy to cook it."

"Absolutely Sir, the chef we have is one of the very best in England and he will be delighted to accommodate."

With that the waiter disappeared into the kitchens while signaling to the bar man who began making a series of drinks that looked like cocktails.

"Seriously guys this place looks pretty expensive are you sure about this?" Ron asked the table quietly.

"Ron you're a millionaire now, you aren't ever going to have to worry about money ever again." Hermione pointed out to him.

"Well I am not a millionaire, so whatever my meal costs Neville I will pay you back." Fleur said.

"Absolutely not Fleur, you are Ron's family and Harry and Hermione's friend, therefore I consider you my friend as well. I'm not offering to pay to be flashy or anything but it's an amazing thing that has just happened. I've always wanted to live it up a bit, but I've been beholden to my gran for money because my parents didn't have time to set up a trust vault for me, and Gran has always liked to keep a tight rein on the finances as she knows I like to treat myself to new things when I can."

Fleur leaned across and gave Neville a kiss on the cheek and said that it was very sweet of him. Neville went pink with embarrassment from his ears to his toes. Harry was surprised that steam didn't come out of his ears.

The waiter was back with their drinks on a silver tray and went around the table putting different drinks in Martini glasses in front of them. Fleur had a drink that looked like quicksilver that had little silver bubbles that were lifting and popping just above the rim of the glass.

Harry had a royal blue drink in front of him that had little waves going across the glass like they had captured the sea in the glass and it had a tide. Hermione had a honey yellow colored drink in front of her that looked like liquid gold. Ron a green drink that had little green stars coming out of it and Neville a red drink that looked to be stirring itself and creating a little whirlpool in the glass.

The color of the drinks wasn't lost on the group and they all looked up at the waiter and were about to ask why he'd put the color drinks in front of each of them that he had when the waiter pointed to the goblins who had been present at the will reading and were their account managers sat at a large table appearing to be having their own celebration.

"The gentlemen over there have offered to pay for this round for you and asked us to make the appropriate drinks for you all, my Lords and Ladies." the waiter explained before going off to serve the goblins.

They all raised their glasses to the goblins and decided that they would buy the goblins a round of drinks as well. Harry took a sip of his drink and it tasted like nothing he'd ever tasted before in his life. He felt a cool wave go through him and he felt instantly more relaxed.

The others all looked to be equally as relaxed and Harry commented what a cool feel his drink gave him.

The waiter returned with their first course and a bottle of wine to accompany it and they all tucked in. The seven courses that they battled their way through a pumpkin soup with a seaweed oil, a baked camembert soufflé with garlic croutons and truffle oil, scallops on a cauliflower and popping candy puree and black pudding crumb, grilled red snapper with a lobster Bisk and Asian vegetables, roasted rack of lamb with fondant potato, vegetables and a lamb jus followed by a fizzing whizzbee meringue island floating on a droobles sauce and Bertie Bott ice cream.

Each course was accompanied with a wine and by the end of the meal they were all pretty drunk and before they knew it the Gringotts goblins had joined them to celebrate and were doing drinking games with firewhiskey with them and had a really good time.

Some hours later Harry and Neville paid the bill, while Hermione called the Night Bus and the goblins paid for a bottle of Fire Whiskey for them to continue the party on their way home back to Ron's Aunt Muriel's house.

They got off the bus leaving Neville with the remainder of the fire whiskey for his way home and said that they would speak to him tomorrow after meeting with McGonagall. They stumbled off the bus with Harry supporting a very drunk Fleur who kept calling him "her petit yeux emeraude" and hugging him before laughing like a lunatic. They followed Hermione and Ron helping each other to balance as they stumbled along towards the door laughing and swaying from side to side.

Just as they got to the door Ron put on a serious face and shushed them all as they suppressed giggles, rocked on his heels trying to balance himself unaided and reached for the door handle. As he was about to grab the handle the door opened inwards and he fell face first to the floor causing the rest of the them to howl with laughter before they looked up to see a very angry looking Mrs. Weasley and Muriel looking grotesque with a green face mask on with their hands on their hips.

"And where have you been all day without sending word and then come stumbling home in this state making more noise than a bunch of stampeding hippogriffs?" asked Mrs. Weasley directing most of her anger towards her youngest son sprawled at her feet.

"Well it's a bit of a long story mummy, hiccup, we adz zome rather amatting news today and we all thought we'd have a libble sellibrabion." Ron slurred in explanation.

"Sorry we didn't let you know we were staying out Mrs. Weasleby, Weably, Weassey, Wubbley…. Weeeeeaassssllleeeeyyyy." Harry managed to finally get out putting on his most somber face.

"BED! All of you bed now!" she shouted pointing up the stairs and the four of them stumbled off to bed trying not to laugh too loudly.

* * *

 **AN - Big thanks to Goldzar for going over my chapters and checking all my nasty spelling and grammar. Really appreciate**


	10. Chapter 10 - Partings of the Ways

**Re-edited: 11/25/2016**

 **Chapter 10** **– Parting of the Ways**

 **Sunday 15** **th** **May, Aunt Muriel's House, Sparrowpit, Derbyshire**

Harry woke to Ron's snoring and felt like he had dwarves with hammers banging away on his skull. He felt absolutely awful and the vibrations of Ron's snoring going through his head was making him feel sick.

He looked at the foot of his bed to find the previous day's clothes strewn all over the floor and took small satisfaction that he'd at least managed to get undressed before stumbling into bed, whereas Ron was stretched out across his bed still fully dressed and missing a shoe.

Harry lay there for a few moments hoping that the vibrating and pounding in his head would clear soon but it wasn't going away and Harry decided that maybe he'd be better getting up and away from Ron's snoring and have a shower. So he got up, grabbed a towel and made for the bathroom.

Harry got into the shower and stood for a good ten minutes letting the hot water roll down his head and back, and he started to feel more human again. Harry was just about to turn the water off when the door to the shower opened and Fleur walked in humming away to herself. She dropped the small silk dressing gown she had on the other night and entered the shower quickly closed the door. She turned her back before turning around and see a very wet and naked Harry standing there.

She then jumped in shock and made a kind of squawking sound at seeing a fully naked Harry standing there reaching to turn the water off.

Harry was then treated to Fleur's fully naked front and marveled at her perfect body, which Fleur failed to cover up as she looked around the shower for something to cover herself up with, having left her dressing gown on the other side of the door.

Realizing that there was nothing in there to cover herself her turned to Harry and looked him up and down as he was her before saying "I see you are glad to see me Harry, but you nearly scared me to death."

Harry realized his current physical state and lack of clothing quickly dropped his hands to cover his lower body and apologized for not announcing that he was in there, but that she just came in and peeled off her dressing gown so quickly that he didn't really have time to say anything.

"No need to apologize Harry. I guess no one told you the rule that if you're in the bathroom that you hang something on the door to let everyone else know that its occupied."

"No, no one mentioned that to me and it could have saved an embarrassing situation if they had."

"I'm not embarrassed Harry and believe me, you have no reason to be embarrassed." she said as her eyes dropped to wear his hands were covering.

"Errrrr…. well I better go and let you have your shower in peace/" Harry said as he squeezed passed Fleur, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, and forgetting his wash bag and toiletries. As Harry brushed passed Fleur she angled herself so that her breasts brushed across Harry's chest. Harry was glad he had his hands covering himself as his condition south of his waist had changed as a tingling in his chest from touching Fleur went through him.

Fleur tapped him on the shoulder and reminded him about his stuff but turned her body in a way that closed the gap between them and made him have to squeeze passed her again so that her breasts gently brushed against Harry's chest, and she could smell his arousal even if she wasn't part Veela as his hands brushed her leg as he went passed her the second time.

Harry realized with panic that he would have to remove his hands in order to pick up his things but decided knowing he was exposing his back and bum to Fleur was better than exposing himself in his current state. Covering his privates with his wash bag, he turned to see her standing there completely relaxed at being completely naked in front of him with a smile on her face. She winked at him as he went passed her again and threw his dressing gown on.

He got out of the bathroom and closed the door leaning on it catching his breath and waiting for his embarrassment to die down. He made his way back to Ron's room, where he found Ron's bed empty before getting dressed. As he was getting dressed he couldn't help thinking about what had just happened. Fleur's amazing and perfect body touching him, and that for a married woman she had absolutely zero problem with standing naked in front of another man.

Bill would probably kick Harry's arse if he knew that he had been naked in a shower with his wife. How could he ever look Bill or more importantly Fleur in the eye again after that?

He went downstairs to see a very pale looking Ron, Mr. Weasley, Percy, George, Ginny and Hermione seated at the breakfast table eating breakfast and Harry saw that Ron and Hermione looked like they were feeling very sorry for themselves and weren't eating anything.

"Good Morning." Harry greeted them, his hangover completely forgotten about as all he felt was the blood still pounding in his ears.

"Is it? It doesn't feel like it. I feel like death warmed up." Ron retorted.

"I don't remember anything after the goblins came and joined the table and kept ordering bottles of firewhiskey." Hermione added trying to rack her brains as to how they got home.

"You were making a right racket coming up the path, it sounded like you'd had a good time though." George complained.

"Yes, it's very lucky that it's a Saturday and we didn't need to go into work today as you didn't crawl in until about two in the morning." added Percy with a yawn.

"Sorry guys. It's all a little hazy, but I remember getting off the Knight Bus but I don't remember getting on it or being on it. I briefly remember Ron falling to the ground when opening the door because Mrs. Weasley opened it at the same time." he smiled with a wolfish grin.

"Oh so that's why my nose hurts then? I thought I'd been punched or something." Ron commented as he gently felt his nose for breaks.

"Good Morning everyone." a perky Fleur announced to the room much to the annoyance of Ron, Hermione and Harry. Fleur didn't even look like she had been drinking the previous evening with them, which seemed unfair as Harry vaguely remembered having to try and hold her up when they got off the Knight Bus and help her down the path.

"How are you not feeling hungover this morning?" Hermione asked her.

"It es my Veela heritage. We can feel the effects of alcohol when we drink but we do not get the angover ze morning after." she told them getting grunts of acknowledgement from the hungover parties present. "Well I ave to be going to work today as I'm covering the weekend, and it es one of my days in unfortunately. I ope you all feel better later on and I shall see you zis evening." and with that she grabbed a piece of toast and went by floo to Diagon Alley.

Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen carrying a large tea pot and began pouring them all a cup of tea. "So I take it you all had a good time yesterday given the state of you all this morning and the noise you were making last night. We'd thought a bunch of screeching banshees had entered the garden."

"Sorry we didn't let you know we were staying out mum, but it was a kind of spur of the moment decision."

"Yes, sorry Mrs. Weasley we really didn't intend to wake you up when we got home." Hermione added.

"Promise it won't be happening again. Although given what happened yesterday it might happen again but we won't wake you all up when we get back." Harry also added.

"What do you mean after what happened yesterday? I thought you were coming back and we were going to do something in the afternoon. I sat here bored all morning and most of the afternoon and then I ended up going to a friend's house late afternoon." Ginny asked.

"Sorry Ginny. It was all pretty crazy during and after the Will readings. Mum I think you had better sit down as this might come as a bit of a shock to you all." Ron explained.

Ron started recounting the story of what had happened the day before to the Weasleys who all listened without interrupting as Ron told them about Harry being the Peverell Heir as he had reunited the Deathly Hallows before moving on to explain about the conditions in the Hogwarts founders' Wills regarding the horcruxes. He told a silent family that he, Ron, was now the Heir of Slytherin.

"You can't be the Heir of Slytherin Ron, you're a Gryffindor and our whole family has always been in Gryffindor." said Ginny

"Quite right, Ron you haven't got Slytherin qualities in you. You're too honest to be a Slytherin." added Percy

"No I think you must have misunderstood dear." Mrs. Weasley told Ron.

"No I didn't misunderstand anything mum. Here I'll prove it to you." and Ron thought about showing them the ring of Slytherin and it appeared on his hand and he showed it to them.

"Merlin's beard!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed jumping to his feet to inspect the ring more closely. "This is unbelievable Ron. It's definitely Slytherin's ring as it was fashioned by a muggle years ago and Slytherin was under investigation for putting magic into the ring. It's one of the oldest unsolved cases in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office.

So what does this mean then are you no longer going to be known as a Weasley?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Well it means as Slytherin's Heir that I take his seat in the Wizengamot and a lordship, I've inherited a house in Fen where Slytherin used to live. The contents of the Chamber of Secrets and I also now own a quarter of Hogwarts and its grounds along with fees paid to the school that have been building in a vault and comes to a lot of money."

"Wow, so you really are officially Slytherin's Heir then. Signed off by the goblins and everything. So again are you no longer classed as a Weasley?" asked Percy.

"I'm still a Weasley and always will be. But my official name now is Lord Ronald Bilius Weasley-Slytherin, I've even got my own account manager to help me run my finances."

"You don't need an account manager Ron surely, Salazar Slytherin has been dead for over a thousand years he can't have that much money stashed away." Mr. Weasley interjected.

"Well it was over eight million galleons actually Dad."

Silence…. No one spoke for ages as the silence stretched out. Hermione and Harry kept stealing glances at each other and smiling, trying not to giggle. If any family deserved to come into a lot of money it was the Weasleys. The Weasley family seemed to have had silencing charms put on them as they kept opening and closing their mouths like a school of fish as they tried to speak.

"I guess we don't need to worry about money any more then." Ron commented finally breaking the silence causing Harry and Hermione to laugh and the Weasleys to smile.

"Are you serious Ron? Do I really have to start calling you Lord Weasley-Slytherin?" George asked in his best pompous voice that he could muster.

"Completely serious, but you'd only have to do so at formal occasions or in an official capacity. Look I'm going to give you some of the money that I've inherited Dad. It's about time that our family started getting the respect it deserves rather than getting looked down on by snooty pure blood families."

"Ron…. I can't take money off you, I've got to provide for my family my own way and I've always believed in earning what you get." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Dad you've provided for all of us all our lives and you've never got the recognition and respect that you deserve at work or in society and it's about time you did. I'm giving you some money so that you never have to worry about money ever again and I won't take any argument from you. I've already told Dakkok to transfer two million galleons into your vault. Please just accept it Dad!"

Mrs. Weasley fell of her chair apparently fainting and Percy got up to try and revive her, George and Ginny were just sat grinning at Ron and Mr. Weasley got up and gave Ron a hug and told him that he was very lucky to have such wonderful children.

"Well we're lucky to have such great parents." Ron replied hugging him back as the Weasley family along with the now revived Mrs. Weasley got up and had a family hug. It was a sight to make the heart sing.

"Plus it's not just me, but Neville, Harry and Hermione are now Heirs to the Hogwarts founders as well." before explaining about how they destroyed the horcruxes made them the Heirs.

The Weasley's turned and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"It's true." said Harry and Hermione nodded her agreement.

"So what are we meant to call you two then? On formal occasions." Ginny asked.

"Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff."

"Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw."

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore made you his heir Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley enquired. She was clearly more taken aback by this news more than her being Hufflepuff's heir.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, he didn't have any children and Aberforth doesn't have any, so they agreed that rather than giving Harry another title as he expected him to be Heir to all the founders' houses and that it be Harry that destroyed all the Horcruxes. If he did then he wouldn't need another title, and Dumbledore thought it would help me be accepted by the magical world more than my muggle born roots." Hermione explained.

"Well…. Well…. Well he made a good choice as you're just as smart and as kind as Dumbledore was himself Hermione." Mrs. Weasley congratulated giving her a warm smile and causing Hermione to get up and give her a hug.

"So what do we call you now my Lord?" asked Percy

"You call me Harry, as you always have done Percy. I'm only going to use my title at a formal event like the Wizengamot or sending an official letter. I'm still the same person I was and I'm not really bothered for being Lord this or that, but if being a lord means I can make the Wizarding world a better place then I'll use it whenever it's going to help."

"I know that both of your parents would be very proud of the people you've become. We'll help you find your parents Hermione I promise. So you three with all these titles and seats at the Wizengamot you'll be able to help make real change to the wizarding world." Mr. Weasley summarized.

"Dad, I've been thinking now that I've got this money maybe we can have a word with Gringotts to see if we can't get The Burrow fixed a bit quicker, give Aunt Muriel her house back and let us get back to normal a bit quicker, you know?" Ron enquired.

"No point doing that Ron, it's already sorted." Harry replied causing everyone to look his way.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked surprised that Harry would feel he needed to give his input into a conversation about The Burrow.

"I've already got the Goblins meeting with the dwarves today regarding The Burrow and have asked them to arrange a meeting with your Mum and Dad about anything that they might want in the rebuild or any changes they might want to make to the plans as the ministry never consulted them on what they were doing, and also I've already told Gringotts that I'm paying for the work to be completed as quickly as possible."

"You don't need to do that Harry. It's our family home and not something you need to pay for." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah we'll sort it out." Percy and George added in sync.

"Look you've all made me feel like a part of your family ever since I was eleven and you've all of you made sacrifices for me and done things to the detriment of your family to look after and protect me, when you didn't need to."

"Still mate you don't need to do that." Ron said to the agreeance of the rest of the Weasley family sat around the table.

"I do Ron. You've all given up so much for me. You gave me a home, love, and a family when I needed them the most after years of living with the Dursleys and made my life, so much better for having you all in it.

You've all given so much without ever asking for anything in return, put yourself in harm's way for me, and you've all helped me settle into the magical world and protected me as if I was one of your own.

I can't help feeling that if it wasn't for me Fred would still be here, and I'm not saying for a minute that a house is anyway to pay back for losing Fred but it's a start. Fred was my friend, but I thought of him and he always acted as an older brother. It's something that I never got the chance to thank him or George for. I need to do to his to start paying him back for everything he ever did for me, so please just accept it." he pleaded with the family.

"Harry, Freddie and I have always thought of you as a little brother as well, but you really don't need to do this. Our joke shop is still making good money, we're all working now except for Ginny, and Ron's just come into all this money, so you really don't have to.

What happened to Freddie wasn't your fault and you don't need to feel any kind of guilt for what happened to him. He fought trying to make the world a better place and went out as he wanted to." George replied.

"I can't help feeling guilty about it George. Think of all the bad stuff that has happened to you all from having me in your lives. Please just let me do this for you." Harry finished leaving no room for misinterpretation that the conversation was over.

"There really is no need for you to do it Harry, really there isn't but I suppose you can afford it now after everything that came your way yesterday." Ron replied giving his mate a pat on the back.

Muriel came into the room then wishing everyone a good morning and complaining about the lack of available seats around her table these days. They informed her that they could be out of their house quicker than expected before Muriel told them that she was only joking and that they can stay as long as they wished.

Harry had started to feel a bit better as the table descended into talking about the day before and the Will reading and then Ron, Harry and Hermione started telling the family about the meal they had and their night playing drinking games with the goblins, and how they would all have to go there one night soon.

After breakfast Harry, Hermione, Ron, George and Ginny made their way out into the garden and sat on the grass talking about what they were planning to do regarding all the property and money they had now.

Ron said that he'd like to go to Fen and see the house that he's inherited and possibly move in as it would be nice to have his own space, while looking at Hermione, and to see what it's like because if its big enough maybe they could move there while the Burrow is being rebuilt.

He also said that his account manager has written to Professor McGonagall asking for permission to visit Hogwarts so that he can investigate the Chamber of Secrets and find out exactly what is in there, but they were seeing the professor that afternoon as she had sent an owl this morning asking the three of them to meet her in the conference room in the Leaky Cauldron at 4 o'clock.

George asked if he could come with him as he wanted to see what the Chamber of Secrets was like. Ginny made it clear that she never wanted to go in there ever again but would love to go with Ron to see his new house. They agreed that they would head off to Fen the next day to go and look at the house and see what was what.

Hermione and Harry said that they were going to go and see what the places they had inherited were like as well as they were going to need homes of their own, because as kind as it was for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to let them stay with them they were going to need their own places to live now.

Hermione also pointed out that she had asked her account manager to start making inquiries to see if they can track down her parents in Australia and restore their memories. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry had also asked Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Gringotts goblins to try and track down Wendell and Monica Wilkins and asked for their memories to be restored. Harry wanted them there for a birthday party he was planning for Hermione.

They had lunch in the parlor before getting ready to leave for the Leaky Cauldron. Harry made a point of asking Ginny if she wanted to come as he was sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind but Ginny said it was alright and that she was going to go and see her friend again and that she'd be back most likely for dinner.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione used the floo to Diagon Alley and made their way amongst the stares from other shoppers to the Leaky Cauldron where they ordered butterbeers and Tom showed them to the conference room that was through the back of the fireplace hidden behind the chimney wall. He made a comment to Harry about there being plenty more secrets in the Leaky Cauldron to find out about as he ushered them into the room before closing the door behind them.

"What the bloody hell was all that about there being plenty of other secrets in the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Ron.

"Harry is part owner of the Leaky Cauldron remember?" Hermione responded.

"Oh yeah, yesterday seems like ages ago."

The looked around the room that was made up of walls of exposed grey stone with lamps illuminating the room and a fire place on the far wall, as well as the wall behind where they had just come through. There was a large circular wooden table with twenty chairs spaced around the table.

On the far side opposite where the trio had just come in seated Professor McGonagall and she was in conversation with Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Corner and Ernie McMillian but paused long enough to tell them to grab a seat.

Sat to the right of the table was Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Tracey and Daphne gave Harry a warm smile when they saw him, Pansy put her head down and Blaise stared daggers at Harry, which to Harry's credit he ignored rather than sending a curse his way.

Stood on the left side of the room Dean Thomas, a very pale looking Neville Longbottom-Gryffindor and Seamus Finnegan, we're talking with Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Lavender Brown. They all came over as they spotted the trio, said hello, and started asking how they were and what they were up to at the moment after the battle.

Seamus said that Dean had been staying with him in Ireland and they had been trying to make modification spells to a broomstick they had designed but for some reason whenever they tried adding and anti-theft charm to it the broom caught fire. This caused the boys to laugh as Seamus was well known for setting things on fire when using magic.

Neville said that he'd been spending a lot of time working in his greenhouse at home and avoiding the media whenever they came knocking, because they were really interested in doing an expose on him for some reason in Witch Weekly.

They all took seats with Hannah and Susan sitting next to Hermione and Dean, Seamus and Neville sitting next to Harry where they all started catching up and seeing what the others had been up to.

While they talked Tom showed Su Li and Mandy Brocklehurst into the room and took the two remaining seats and Professor McGonagall stood to address them all.

"Thank you for coming here today. I have an important matter that I need to discuss with you and I wanted to do so in person rather than sending you each a letter discussing the matter.

Obviously you are all aware of, or took part in, events that happened last month with the Battle of Hogwarts and the damage done to the school as a result of the events that occurred. For those of you who were in attendance last year you never got to sit your N.E.W.T exams so have been unable to graduate from the school or finish your education.

I've been elected Headmistress of Hogwarts and after discussion with the board of governors it has been decided that we will allow all seventh year students from last year the chance to re-attend to complete your final year of education.

This was decided after several of your class mates wrote to Hogwarts asking to repeat the year as it was disrupted due to the battle and certain members of staff not being suitable teachers.

Any of you who have become the heads of your family since coming of age have the option of whether you wish to stay in the dormitories or whether you wish to take an apartment near the boat house as is your right being a head of your family."

She looked at Harry, Neville, Pansy, Daphne and Susan as she said this causing Harry to realize that Pansy and Daphne's parents must have been killed as well. He wasn't sure whether they were Death Eaters or not though as Daphne had never hung around with Malfoy and the other known Voldemort sympathizers. Even though Pansy hung around and swooned over Malfoy he wasn't aware of her family being known Death Eaters.

"If you do not wish to return to Hogwarts but wish to continue your magical education then there is another option available to you. I have written to other magical schools around the world giving reports of your grades, skills and your head of house reviews and assessments on each of you." This got everyone looking at each other.

"I'm happy to say that for anyone who wants to continue their education elsewhere you have all been made an offer by a different school for you to attend if you wish, and some of you have been made several offers should you wish it." Professor McGonagall extracted a series of letters inside her handbag and slid them across the table to each of them and told them all that they didn't need to make their decision there and then, because they were all of age they didn't have to return to school if they didn't wish to.

She said that all they needed to do if they wished to return to Hogwarts was to send her an owl and she will write back confirming their admission. If they didn't wish to return, then unless she heard back from them in the next week she would assume that they weren't coming back.

She said that if they wished to attend another school all they needed to do was sign the acceptance letter of the school and that they would be receiving communication from that school in regards to start of term, accommodation, travel arrangements and the location of the school.

She wished them all a good day and that she would be happy to see them all return to Hogwarts but if they decided to pursue a different path she wished them all the best for the future.

They all stood and she asked Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione to stay behind a moment, and they all felt like they were going to get a telling off as had happened so many times in the past.

Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Susan and Hannah said that they would wait for them in the parlor of the pub and maybe they'd have lunch together. They filed out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Whatever it is professor it wasn't our fault." Ron said out of habit to the amusement of the others and caused Hermione to roll her eyes at the ill-timed humor.

"Very funny, Mr. Weasley. Or should I say Lord Weasley-Slytherin. I've been informed about the Will reading that took place yesterday, and that the four of you are now effectively the owners of Hogwarts."

This secured nods from the four of them.

"I asked you to stay behind to ask what your intentions are with the school for the future?"

"Our intentions, Professor?" asked Neville

"Yes Lord Longbottom-Gryffindor."

"Please just Neville or Mr. Longbottom. It would be weird you calling me anything Professor. I think we'd all prefer you just to treat us as you always have." This got nods from the others.

"Very well, Mr. Longbottom, yes I wanted to know what you intended to do with Hogwarts now that you own it. For example, are you happy to let us continue to teach there, do you want to take a more active role in running the school?"

"Professor I don't think any of us want or feel ready to running the school. I'm quite happy to leave the school in your hands and have the governors keep over seeing things as they have been doing." Hermione answered.

"That's comforting to know Miss Granger."

"I'm the same professor although I'd only get involved if the governors are trying to do something that you weren't happy with. I know for my part that I couldn't pick anyone better to take over the school after Dumbledore, and I wouldn't trust any more than you." Harry added to the agreeance of the others.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Thank you, all of you. It's nice to know that I have your confidence and of course I'll do everything I can to keep the school a great place for learning. I hope you will all stay in touch if you don't return to Hogwarts." she said with tears forming in her eyes as she looked fondly on some of her favorite ever students.

"Absolutely Professor. We will always need your advice to help keep us out of trouble." Ron replied giving her a wolfish grin.

"Absolutely professor. You've always been a great help in getting us through our education and looking after us." Hermione added.

"I know that I'll never lose contact professor. That's a promise." Harry concluded.

"Well I look forward to hearing from you all soon regarding your decision." Professor McGonagall replied. Her emotions were threatening to take over. She wished them a good day before disapparating.

* * *

 **AN - Big thanks to Goldzar for going over my chapters and checking all my nasty spelling and grammar and really chuffed that you've re-edited my first ten chapters again.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Snakes and Pugs

**Re-edited & Re-Posted 29/11/16**

 **Chapter 11 – Snakes and Pug**

 **Sunday 15th May, Conference Room behind the fireplace, Leaky Cauldron, London**

The trio made their way towards the fireplace and saw that the three Slytherin girls were standing near the exit appearing to wait for them or Professor McGonagall, but with the Professor having just apparated they surely would have just left.

They approached Harry and asked if they could have a word with him. Ron and Hermione said that that would wait for him in the bar. After a look of concern passed between Hermione and Harry he nodded his head to her slightly, sending a silent message between them that he'd be alright. Hermione and Ron went through the fireplace into the bar to see the former Gryffindors and Hannah and Susan seated in a large booth at the side of the bar. Hannah waved them over and Hermione and Ron set off to join them.

"So ladies. What can I do for you?"

The group looked at each other before Pansy Parkinson stepped forward in front of the others and to Harry's astonishment got onto her knees in front of him before reaching up and taking his hand in both of hers. She felt Harry tense straight away at her touch.

"It's long overdue, but I have an apology I need to give to you Harry…. No please don't interrupt me yet I need to get this off my chest as it's been eating away at me and I need to do this now."

Harry couldn't help looking at her chest, which was showing a serious amount of cleavage and he couldn't believe that he was actually looking down at Pansy Parkinson, on her knees, in front of him, holding his hand, flashing him, and that he was checking her out. He noticed that his pants were feeling a little tight all of a sudden.

"What's with calling me Harry all of a sudden? It's always been Potter followed by an insult." he questioned rather frostily.

"I've never thrown an insult at you." Pansy replied in surprise as she tried to recall a time she had thrown an insult at him.

"Course you have loads of times."

She thought more about their time at school and couldn't think of a time she'd actually said something horrible to him, confident that he couldn't think of one she said "Name one time I've insulted you. Other than when I teased you about Dementors coming. Granted it was in bad taste, but I didn't mean it as an insult just a bit of teasing."

Harry racked his brains thinking of a time that she had actually thrown an insult specifically at him. When he thought about it, it was normally at one of his friend's expense, most likely Hermione as the two of them clearly didn't get along.

"See you can't think of one can you? If Weasley was still here he wouldn't be able to think of a time I threw an insult at him either. I'm not saying I wasn't a horrible bitch at times, but it was all school kid stuff. I've matured and grown out of it now that I'm not involved in house politics. I'd like to apologize to Longbottom and Granger as well if you can get her to promise not to hex me before finish apologizing."

"Do you really mean that?" as he had seen over the years how Pansy's sharp tongue had upset Neville and Hermione.

"Yes, I would like to work at making friends with you and your friends, we all would." she indicated Tracey and Daphne behind her who flashed him a smile and nodded together.

"Ok... I'm fine with trying to be friends, but you wanted to turn me over to Voldemort not long ago."

"That's what I need to apologize for." She took a deep breath, "I was scared Harry, absolutely terrified. You don't know what it's been like being in Slytherin since you-know-who returned. It was bad enough beforehand with the Death Eater's kids ruling the roost and making the lives of people who weren't in families of Death Eaters horrible.

You might not believe us but mine, Tracey's and Daph's families have never been members of the dark magic practicing families. Our families have always preferred to stay neutral and try not to get involved because we don't want to hurt anyone. We've just tried to get along and stay out of things as much as we can.

I know my behavior at school was always been horrible to people in other houses especially up to our OWLs. I was stupid to let a childish school rivalry dictate my actions, and to make people's lives harder than they needed to be in school. I know I don't deserve it, but I really hope that you can forgive me." Pansy explained looking down cast again with tears forming in her eyes.

Harry didn't say anything for a long time while he thought about the rivalry that the house system in school put in place, and how it automatically puts students against one another and decides that he'd need to speak to Ron, Hermione and Neville about it later.

First he had to deal with Pansy. Yes, she had been a bit of bully at school. Not evil like Malfoy and his cronies but she seemed to genuinely repent for her actions. Harry was inclined to forgive her because he thought she deserved a chance to at least try and earn his trust and let them all bury the hatchet.

"Pansy," he started causing her to look up at him in fear. "I forgive you for what happened before the battle. I can understand you were scared as I was scared myself for many years. I can't blame you for wanting to survive Voldemort's attack on the school. Hopefully next time, and I pray that there isn't a next time, but hopefully you'll have more faith in the light as opposed to the dark. After all the dark can never snuff out light, but light can get rid of the dark but will always cast shadows if we let something get in the way to cause them."

Harry was shocked to hear what he himself had just said as it's the sort of thing he'd expect Dumbledore to come out with and couldn't help smile at the reactions on the faces of the three girls.

The three of them squealed and Pansy jumped up onto her tiptoes, throwing her arms around his neck before giving him a full-on kiss on the lips while pressing herself body to him. She whispered into his ear that she can't wait to really start making it up to him before kissing him just below his ear lobe.

This had the obvious physical reaction in Harry and he couldn't help getting hard in his pants as he felt Pansy's breasts crushed against him, and she didn't fail to notice his length pressing into her stomach.

Suddenly she was pulled back by Tracey, who was a few inches shorter than Harry, grabbed him in the same way as Pansy had but given her extra few inches in height she felt Harry's hard on pressed firmly against her pussy. This caused tingles to shoot through her as she too gave him a full-on kiss, before asking whether that was his wand in his pocket sticking into her or was he just happy to see her.

Before Harry could reply Tracey was pulled away to be replaced by Daphne, who fit against him in exactly the same way as Tracey had, and she smirked at him as she felt him pressed against her and kissed him with such determination that Harry felt shockwaves going through him. He wouldn't have been at all surprised if the hair on his head had been stood on end and steam was coming out of his ears.

"Thanks for forgiving Pansy, Harry. I'm sure that the four or should I say five of us," she said as she looked down towards her and Harry's waist, "are going to become very good friends indeed." she gave Harry a playful bite on his bottom lip before stepping back to stand with the others.

Harry just stood there in shock at what had just happened and looked like he'd been stupefied and confounded at the same time.

"Oh dear girls I think we broke him." Pansy commented with a smirk causing Harry to look at her standing there with her arms crossed under her breasts helping to push her cleavage even further up.

"At least we know we've got little Harry's attention now." Tracey laughed as the three of them looked at Harry's groin and all purred and licked their lips at him getting an even more startled look from him and causing him to drop his hands to cover his crotch.

"I…, I…, I don't really know what to say to that girls. I mean I've got a girlfriend you know."

"Ah yes, Sorry Harry we forgot about her but we won't tell her if you won't." Daphne reassured and winked at him.

"Well as much fun as this is, and believe me Harry it was fun, I need to go and apologize to the rest of them out there. Then I want to read what is in this letter McGonagall gave us." Pansy announced "You three coming or do you need a minute Harry?"

"Yeah give me a minute and I'll be right out." he replied as he sat there trying to mentally digest what the hell just happened. He'd just been kissed, properly kissed, by THREE Slytherin girls. No he'd actually just been kissed by three hot and sexy Slytherin girls. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being set up in the back of his head and wondering whether this new found desire to be friends or more than friends was because Voldemort was gone.

"Yeah so would you like to join us at the table in the bar? We can all open our letters together and see what they are about, and if you really are wanting to make friends with everyone then it's a perfect time to start." Harry added to the three who confirmed that it would be great but that they'll have to go and get some money from Gringotts to pay for lunch. Harry said as a start to their new friendship he'll treat them all to lunch and doesn't expect to be paid back for it and opened the door for the three to exit the room.

They entered the bar with the conference room sealing itself away into the fireplace and Harry offered to get them all a drink at the bar, took their order of two butterbeers and a mead for Pansy as the three girls stood undecided on whether to stand with Harry or whether to go and talk to the larger and more rowdy group seated on the large table in the big corner booth of the room.

Given that Daphne and Tracey had Runes with Hermione and knew and got on with her reasonably well, they decided that they would go with Pansy to the group so that she had some morale support. So, they could help Pansy apologize to the group as they knew she wasn't a bad person and had been in a sticky situation. Plus, she might need some additional shield charms if they all throw curses at her.

Pansy stopped in front of Hermione and asked if she could have a word with her. Hermione said that if she had something to say then she could say it in front of everyone and gave her a cold look.

Pansy seeing the animosity growing in the group went for it and apologized to the group for her behavior while they were at school, to the general shock of the table. She explained the trunk incident had been an accident to Hermione back in first year and apologized for not seeking her out once they had arrived at school to apologize for what had happened.

Harry came over with their drinks and put them on the table before announcing to the group that Pansy had already apologized to him for what had happened at Hogwarts before the battle and during school, and that he had chosen to forgive her, and was willing to start building bridges now that house loyalty was a thing in their past, and he hoped that they could all learn to trust each other and become friends with one another.

He told them that he had invited the Slytherins to sit with them for lunch but if any of them had a problem with that then he'll go and have lunch with the Slytherin girls on his own at another table. They all exchanged a look before saying it was fine and they could join them, albeit they were all a bit wary.

Harry took a seat next to Seamus who leaned in and quietly asked him why he was prepared to build bridges after Parkinson had wanted to hand him over to Voldemort a few weeks ago. Harry explained that she was scared and that he'd spent too many years fighting and things have to be resolved in order for the magical world to heal itself. He's putting his trust into the girls and that they'll have that trust until it's abused and then all bets are off.

"So have any of you opened these letters that McGonagall gave us?" he asked the table.

"We were waiting for you to get here before we opened them." Hannah Abbott told him.

"Are any of you thinking of going back to Hogwarts?" Lavender Brown asked the table but her eyes slid over to Ron to see his reaction to the question.

"I don't know; I mean I was thinking about it, but given everything that happened last year I kind of fell out of love with de place you know." Seamus replied.

"I know what you mean. I watched Colin Creevey die right in front of me in the Entrance Hall. I don't know if I could walk through there every day and not see that." Susan added as she fought back tears. She thought about the horrors she had seen that day as Hannah put her arm around her friend's shoulder trying to comfort her.

Seamus sat up in his chair "It didn't feel like Hogwarts at all last year, most of us spent our time hiding from the Carrows in the Room of Requirement, and I didn't really learn anything last year. Neville and I just basically kept going over things we'd learned in the DA and of course you three and Dean were on the run."

"It was horrible last year we were forced to stay there against our wishes, were made to go back to school by our parents, we spent the whole time afraid that if we weren't in school, and didn't appear to be towing the line then the Death Eaters would come calling and attack our family." Daphne added.

"Yes the three of us had a feeling you lot were hiding out somewhere in the castle but didn't think you'd allow us sanctuary from The Carrows and the other goons in Slytherin." Tracey added.

"I thought you three and your families were in favor of Voldemort?" Lavender asked getting pained and hurt looks back from the three Slytherins who shook their heads as one.

"We most certainly are not and were never in favor of Voldemort or his stupid Pureblood," she made air quotation marks with her fingers "movement." Pansy replied.

"I know you'll probably think that we're lying, but being in Slytherin house doesn't mean that we are all like Malfoy who think we are better than everyone or that we are believers and users of dark magic or something evil. We've basically had to survive in amongst a bunch of deluded and power hungry…. well for want of a better word animals. Every day we had to try and keep them from bullying us, and as we've grown older taking liberties physically, just because we were in their house." Tracey added.

"But you went out with Malfoy." Lavender pointed out to Pansy collecting nods from the others at the table.

"Well the truth of it is that I was under a marriage contract that magically restrained me from being able to act the way I wanted, and also I had to come up with appearances for my family's sake. Believe me I never loved that ferret and I can't tell you how happy I am to be out of that contract now."

"How did you get out of the contract?" Hannah asked curious.

"As soon as he took the dark mark he activated a clause that my father had put in making it null and void. I don't know how that clause slipped past Narcissa Malfoy though because she is probably the best magical contract writer in the country according to my mum. She says that Narcissa should have really gone into magical law as a solicitor but when she got married Draco's father just turned her into a trophy wife."

"Well I for one am glad that you are no longer held to a marriage contract." Hermione announced to the group's general astonishment. "I think it's barbaric to force someone to marry someone with no say at all in who it is," she clarified "and for the record Pansy thank you for apologizing about the trunk incident. I wasn't chilled out back then."

"Chilled?" Ron and Neville teased earning Ron a swat on the arm and Hermione stuck her tongue out at Neville who laughed at her childish antics.

"That's the way it is for lots of pureblood women. Arranged marriages, and on occasion, being one of multiple wives because when a man is head of more than one house he can take more than one wife." Susan added and then there was a silence that stretched out as the girls sat there and thought of what their own lives would be like if they had arranged marriages.

"Bloody hell who would want more than one wife, it's hard enough keeping one woman satisfied and I'd know" Seamus boasted to the rest of the table.

"Ha you keep five women occupied every chance you get." Neville retorted, giving Seamus the wanker sign, which caused everyone to look at Neville before the penny dropped and they all burst out laughing except for Seamus who blushed to the roots of his hair. Neville blushed as well because he couldn't believe he'd embarrassed his friend in front of seven of the best looking girls they went to school with, but his blush abated when Dean patted him on the back and Neville chuckled along as well.

Wanting to move the conversation along Harry cleared his throat and said "I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I've seen too many friends and people I care about get killed and hurt there. I want to continue my education but I don't think I can go back there again. I am curious to see what this letter says." and getting nods agreement from the rest of those present.

"Well I suppose there's no time like the present let's have a look at what they've got to say." Daphne added with barely concealed excitement.

They all turned their envelopes over, broke the Hogwarts seal on the parchment, opened them up to find a letter from Professor McGonagall explaining that she thinks they should redo their final year of their education and to finish their NEWTs, and that she'd like them to re-attend Hogwarts but if they wished to study abroad, offer letters from schools happy to accept them were enclosed. They all had other letters inside and took them out as well before opening them.

"So whose got what?" Dean asked the table.

"Well I've been offered a place in Durmstrang, a school in Brazil called Castelobruxo that think I would fit in perfectly as they are saying that they are one of the world's leading authorities in Herbology, but there is also an offer from a School called Koldovstoretz in Russia which I've never heard of" Neville replied.

"Oh, I've been offered a place at Koldovstoretz as well they have a great potions program there although I've also been offered a place at Beauxbatons, which I think would be much more suitable as it's nearer for when I need to come home plus they wear those cute little outfits." Daphne replied with a grin as all the boys blushed and suddenly found the interior of the Leaky Cauldron very interesting.

"I've got offers from both of them as well." Tracey informed the table and Pansy said that she had the same.

"Suzie and I have been offered a place in Beauxbatons as well and a place called Ilvermorny in America." Hannah shared with the group. "What about you Lavender?"

"Castelobruxo and Beauxbatons as well," she replied with a small shrug of her shoulders "but I've already been given a job offer that I'm seriously considering. Although I used to really enjoy Herbology, in fact I think I remember hearing about a girl who was in Ravenclaw a few years ahead of us that...".

"What have you two got?" Neville asked Seamus and Dean not wanting Lavender to build up a head of steam because she was impossible to shut up once she got talking about herself. They looked at each other's letters and saw that they had the same offers.

"We've both been offered a place in Durmstrang and somewhere called Woolloomooloo, which I've never heard of." Dean replied.

"Woolloomooloo is the second best Quidditch school in world after some school in Japan, which I can't remember the name of." Seamus cut in trying to keep the excitement out of his voice and Ron seated further down the table was disappointed to not have been offered a place at a school with great Quidditch prowess seeing as Dean had only made the school team by default a couple of times and Seamus hadn't made it at all.

"You seem to have a lot of offers from places there Ron. More than any of us." Pansy noted hoping that he wouldn't bite her head off like he normally did.

"I've been offered places in Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, Koldovstoretz," he said leafing through the offer letters, "and two other places. Uugandou, which is meant to be the biggest magic school in the world according to this letter and a place called Bazai Gonbad in Tajikistan. What have you two got?" Ron asked looking at Hermione and Harry.

"You go first Hermione." Harry offered

"Right well I've been offered a place at Koldovstoretz, Uugandou, Bazai Gonbad, Ilvermorny, Woolloomooloo, Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo and Mahoutokoro in Japan." Hermione said.

"That's the place. Mahoutokoro. It's the best Quidditch school in the world. All the players from Taskashi Tengu went there." Seamus said excitedly almost bouncing in his seat.

"It's also the most accomplished and selective magic school in the world Hermione it's not just about the Quidditch. Hogwarts in this country has the reputation for being the best magical school in the world because Dumbledore and V...V... Voldemort went there but school reviewers say that Mahoutokoro is the best." Tracey Davis added "What did you get Harry?"

"I got Koldovstoretz, Uugandou, Bazai Gonbad, Ilvermorny, Woolloomooloo, Durmstrang, Castelobruxo and Mahoutokoro, which is more than I was expecting." he said looking down the table.

They all tutted "Yeah right you do know who you are don't you?" Hannah Abbott asked rolling her eyes

"The heads of those school would probably come and collect you to take you to their schools themselves given who you are and what you've done." Susan added, blushing as Harry looked her. She felt her temperature rising as those green eyes locked with hers and she could have fainted when he gave her a little wink and a small smile before he said that he was nothing special.

"Well it's hardly shocking that you three have got so many offers. Golden trio and all that." said Dean with a grin.

"So what does everyone think? Is anyone going to go and finish their NEWTs at another school?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It's a big adjustment going to a completely different country. It's going to be a big change and there is going to be language issues for example if I go to France does that mean I've got to learn French so I can understand what's going on?" Tracey asked.

"I'm sure there will be something in place for that. It wouldn't make sense for the schools to offer us places and us not be able to understand what is being said, but thinking about it all the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons that came to Hogwarts could all speak English pretty well." Susan responded.

"I'll write to Professor McGonagall tonight and ask her what would be done about that along with how we'd get to places if we go abroad because they brought their own transport for the tournament." Hermione announced.

"Right well until we know about that how about some lunch?" Ron asked to which everyone agreed and they called Tom over to ask what the specials were for that day.

They all ordered and chatted about what they knew about the schools they had offers from, and said that they would have to meet up and find out what each other were doing as it would be nice to have to go to the new schools on their own if possible.

As they chatted the conversation turned to the previous day and what had happened at Gringotts. Not fully trusting the Slytherin's at the table yet a look passed between Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville.

Harry and Neville said that they had inherited from their parents and Harry said that he had also inherited the title of Lord Black from Sirius as he knew that the Slytherin's knew that he was Harry's godfather.

"So, does that mean that you're going to be taking the family seats in the Wizengamot then?" Daphne enquired.

"Yes, we're going to be taking the seats, although I'm not sure what we are meant to do." Neville replied.

"Oh I'll be able to help you with all of that. My dad drags me to all the Wizengamot hearings and makes me sit in the gallery so I can tell you what to do, the etiquette, and what's expected of you." Pansy stated.

"Thanks Pansy that would actually be really helpful." Harry responded giving her a smile that caused her to blush. Harry couldn't believe that the Ice Queen of Slytherin was blushing at him.

"So that's what the ministry are getting in a flap about is it?" asked Hannah.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as everyone else sat up to take notice.

"Well my mum was saying that people at the ministry are all giddy and in a flap about the next Wizengamot meeting as there is going to be a series of really big announcements and that they are going to be holding a ball after the meet for all the established magical families to attend. We got our invite to it last week." she replied excitedly.

"That must be it then. They are probably excited about being able to say that the Black, Longbottom and Potter family seats are going to be taken again." Tracey reasoned.

"Don't forget the Bones seat as well." Seamus added.

"So who here has received an invite to attend this ball thing after the meeting?" Harry asked.

Lavender, Susan, Hannah, Pansy, Tracey and Daphne said they were going and that they'd have great fun if Harry and Neville were going to go as well.

Hannah said that Harry better be prepared to dance a bit more than at the Yule ball as there will be plenty of witches wanting to dance with the new Lord Potter-Black, and he'll have no Ginny there to protect or put them off.

This caused Harry's color to leave his face at the thought of having to dance with a load of witches, considering he didn't really like dancing. The rest of the Gryffindor boys around the table clearly found the look of dread amusing.

There was a round of laughter from everyone at the table and Neville told Harry that he'd give him some pointers when it comes to dancing before the night. Hermione smiled and noticed Susan, Daphne, Pansy and Tracey all exchange a quick look and a smile before jumping back into the conversation that had turned into recounts of Harry and Ron seated with the Patil twins not dancing at the Yule ball. Hermione felt a strange feeling inside that she recognized for what it was at the thought of lots of witches dancing with Harry.

She recognized it and hadn't felt it in over a year. That feeling was jealousy.

* * *

 **AN - Big thanks for Goldzar for re-editing my chapter for me and allowing me to repost it.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Belles of the Ball

**Re-Edited:11/28/2016**

 **Chapter 12 – Belles of the Ball**

 **Sunday 15th May, Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London**

After an enjoyable lunch, the group started breaking apart and promised to sort out a date to meet up again. Hermione told the group that she would let them all know what Professor McGonagall said about the language barriers at the other schools.

The Slytherin girls bid farewell followed by Dean and Seamus, then by Hannah and Susan, who both gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before leaving and this left Ron, Lavender, Neville, Harry and Hermione at the table with Tom clearing up.

"Seems that you've become a hit with the ladies again Harry." Neville commented trying to suppress a smile.

"I wouldn't go that far. They were just being nice Nev."

"Ha! Come off it Harry. How often do girls you hardly know leave a room and give nobody but you a kiss goodbye? Just make sure Ginny doesn't find out or they'll be getting hexed." Ron warned while laughing and Lavender laughed at his joke.

"Yes, you best be careful Harry. You don't want to get hit by that Bat Bogey hex Ginny likes to use." Hermione added. She didn't know if she liked girls being so familiar with her friend and thinking that they can just kiss and hug him whenever they wanted.

They were interrupted by Tom who had come to the table silently as if summoned by a summoning charm and apologized for interrupting, but there had just been four letters delivered by a ministry owl for himself, Neville, Ron and Hermione.

Tom put them on the table and collected the rest of the plates and glasses from their table. They opened their letters to find a formal invitation to a ball organized by the ministry at a place called Creeker Hall on Friday the twenty-sixth of May, and that it is expected that they dress for a formal occasion being the guests of honor.

"Well if we are going to a ball then I am going to need a proper ball gown for it." Hermione commented eager for another shopping expedition, which got groans from the boys and a squeal of delight from Lavender, who asked if she could come as she'd need a new ball gown as well.

They all agreed, much to Hermione's annoyance, that her former dorm mate, and more annoyingly Ron's ex-girlfriend was coming with them. She moved and linked arms with Ron, and then to her annoyance Lavender linked Ron's other arm as they made their way down Diagon Alley to Madame Malkin's shop. Hermione's annoyance was clearly showing and Ron getting a big grin on his face having two good looking girls on his arm.

Harry and Neville, following Ron and the girls, exchanged a look and Harry whispered under his breath to Neville, "Ginny might not be the one throwing out hexes, given how annoyed Hermione is looking at the moment." causing Neville to grin and chuckle.

They entered Madam Malkins, who greeted them, and said that she was happy to see them back so soon. Alicia came from behind the counter and Hermione suggested that Lavender go with Alicia to look at some of her ideas while the rest of them talked to Madam Malkin about something.

If Alicia was surprised by Hermione taking charge of what to do she didn't show it.

Lavender went off with Alicia completely oblivious to the other four people she had come in the shop with because she entered shopping mode. Alicia started telling her about how she started working there as they made their way into the back of the store and pulled the curtain to the changing rooms closed behind them.

Hermione took her wand out and cast some silencing and privacy charms on the curtain as Madam Malkin moved to the other side of the shop to get the samples books and some of the designs that Alicia had drawn up for them all and summoned some chairs for them to sit around.

"What are you doing that for?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron, Lavender is one of the biggest gossips I've ever met and if she finds out that we've been named the Heirs of the founders it will be all around the wizarding world before we can stop it."

"Good thinking." Ron reasoned as he thought about it. He knew Lavender loved gossiping from the time he'd been going out with her.

Madam Malkin came over and put the books on the table and summoned herself a chair to sit on. She then extracted her wand and muttered something and a light bulb appeared just over their heads and illuminated the table a little better. She pointed to the door and the open sign flipped over letting people outside know the shop was closed.

"Now dears we won't be disturbed from anyone outside, and if Alicia and Miss Brown come back the light bulb above us will go red so we can stop our conversation." she explained.

"I take it you've done this before then?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. I have from time to time needed to give my clients privacy when they have certain things they wish to discuss in my shop for and they do not wish to be disturbed. If the rumors I'm hearing are true I assume the four of you do not wish to be disturbed at this time."

"How did you know we would want to have a private conversation with you?" Ron asked.

"Ah the rumor mill in Diagon and Knockturn Alley is in a real tizzy. Apparently, a group of goblins got drunk the other night in Gents and Gentry and when they came spilling out of there at around 3 in the morning they could be heard toasting to the new founders four, which is of course how the Hogwarts founders were referred to in certain circles in the magical world. Very rare for Goblins to let information slip but then again it's not very often you see goblins drunk."

"So what makes you think that has anything to do with us?" Neville enquired.

"Ah well the day of the goblins drinking session happened to be the same day that the four of you came to my shop in need of some smart dress robes to present yourself in front of the goblins. Plus, Miss Granger's behavior for the need for secrecy suggests as such. So, of course I put two and two together and naturally myself and Alicia assumed. Are we correct in our thinking, hmmmm? Don't worried we won't be telling anyone. Tailor client privilege." she explained looking around the four of them.

The four teens exchanged looks before nodding

"Yes the rumors for once are actually true. I've been made Salazar Slytherin's heir." Ron replied trying to contain his smile. He allowed the Slytherin family ring to appear on his finger and this caused Madam Malkin to give a strange hooting kind of noise before asking if she could look at the ring more closely, which she then did.

"Amazing, truly amazing. Well my Lord I'm sure you'll do Slytherin proud. What about the rest of you?"

"Lady Hufflepuff." Hermione replied as Hufflepuff's ring appeared on her finger.

"Lord Ravenclaw." Harry added as Ravenclaws ring appeared.

"Lord Gryffindor." Neville finished as the Gryffindor ring appeared.

Madame Malkin was clearly delighted that the four of them had been made the Heirs of the Hogwarts founders and inspected each of the rings carefully in turn.

"Well, Alicia and I had our suspicions, so we started designing some outfits for both male and females of each founder just in case. So, if you're looking for new outfits incorporating your house coat of arms then we've got some ideas already rolled out."

She opened the first book and showed it to Ron where there was sketches of outfit designs that incorporated the snake and were emerald and silver integrated into the designs for a man and then there were a selection of ball gowns, dresses and other such thing for the future Lady Slytherin. She left Ron looking through the sketches in there and showed Harry, Neville and Hermione the appropriate sketches for the other founders.

They discussed what they thought of each design and any alterations that would be a good idea or possible. Madam Malkin gave them all quotes for the work that they wanted doing and said that she and Alicia would have the outfits delivered to them and they can arrange payment in the meantime.

The lightbulb Madame Malkin had conjured went red as Alicia and Lavender came in. Lavender looking like the cat that got the cream declaring that Alicia was a genius and that she was absolutely in love with the dress she was having made.

Ron said that he was going to go to Gringotts to see if Dakkok had heard anything about their plan for the summer, Neville said that he'd go and get the gold for the item he had ordered, and Lavender said that she'd go as well as she would do the same for her dress.

"Looks like you're going to be doing a roaring trade this summer if Lavender's reaction is anything to go by." Hermione commented.

"Well she's the easiest person to sell to because she's really into fashion and she was saying that she's been offered a job at Witch Weekly that she's thinking of taking. So, she could be helpful in promoting the shop." Alicia responded causing Madam Malkin to beam at her and complement her on her business acumen.

Harry and Hermione had stayed behind as they wanted an entire new wardrobe planned because they knew that they'd be moving out of Aunt Muriel's soon, and because they had been left properties in the Wills they were going to need to build up their wardrobe for them.

Hermione told them that not only was she Helga Hufflepuff's heir but also Heir to the Dumbledore family now and she'd like to have an outfit that can pay tribute to that. but maybe not as flamboyant as Dumbledore's style. along with a complete wardrobe because she needed new magical clothes and she couldn't wear her old Hogwarts uniform out and about.

They assured her that they would work something out. Harry told them that he was now also heir to the Potter, Black and Peverell lines and that he'd like an entire wardrobe from shoes to coats, winter wear to summer wear, and casual to formal attire as well. He also said that he would require outfits that he'd be allowed to wear to the Wizengamot because he was now able to attend their meetings and Hermione was the same.

He wrote out a piece of parchment for them and signed it saying that they can send the bill along with the note to Gringotts and that his account managers would transfer the funds. They asked where he wanted the items sent to and he said that he'd write to them and let them know because he was going to look at some properties he'd inherited and would be deciding where to settle down once he'd seen them.

Harry and Hermione left the shop and went to Rosa Lee's tea shop for coffee while they waited for the others to arrive. They got a table and Harry cast a muffilito around them so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard by anyone as anyone approaching them would hear a buzzing in their ears instead.

"So, what are you thinking about those school offers?" Harry asked her. Genuinely curious to what his best friend was planning to do because all their talk of the future was put on hold after sixth year.

"Hmmm well I got offered a place at The Mahoutokoro School of Magic, back after our OWLs, and they have the reputation for being the best academic school in the world, but I was hardly going to leave you with Voldemort trying to kill you and having just gotten rid of Umbridge and everything else that was going on."

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd decided to complete your NEWTs there. But I'm glad you didn't take it because we'd have never got rid of Voldemort if it wasn't for you and I'd have really missed you. In fact, I think I would have hated Hogwarts without you there, plus I'd have had to watch Lavender and Ron blurgh... Sorry." he explained as he saw mentioning Lavender's name cause Hermione's face to darken. "So what are you thinking? You going back to school somewhere or you going to work or become a party animal with your new gained fortune?"

"Well if I'm honest I'd like to go back to school. I hate not having fully learned as much as I possibly can and I really want to finish my NEWTs, it's just that out of all those school's the one I'd want to go to is Mahoutokoro in Japan. It's the best school and the one that would make the most sense to go to if you're going to learn somewhere, it may as well be in a place that can teach you the most."

"So why do you seem so hesitant about going?" Harry asked. "Is it because they didn't offer Ron a place there?" he remembered.

"Partly as it would be really strange not being all together. We've all been together for the last seven years so it would be really weird, although if I'm honest I don't think Ron wants to continue his education and I'm not sure he'd take his studying seriously. Unlike you, he never put effort into his homework or trying to learn more than the minimum amount required, plus he only ever wants to play Quidditch...well amongst other things." This caused Harry to wonder what "other things" meant but he didn't push the matter because he was afraid of the answer. "He got loads of offers except for Mahoutokoro, Woolloomooloo, Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny. Did you get another from Professor McGonagall in your envelope?"

"Yes, I did actually, but I didn't get chance to read it before the conversation started up." he replied, while extracting it from the envelope and read it.

 ** _Dear Mr. Potter,_**

 ** _Please don't disclose this to anyone else other than Miss Granger, but the two of you have been offered a very unique thing that your classmates haven't. All the offers your class mates have received are to attend one of the schools to finish their final year and sit their N.E.W.T. examinations._**

 ** _Yourself and Miss Granger however have received open ended offers to attend all the schools for as long as you like even after finishing your N.E.W.T.s in case you wish to increase your knowledge in a subject to Master level or to gain enough knowledge to transfer to a Mage level school. All the schools have agreed that if you wish, you can attend each school in turn, in a kind of tour. Although, this will take you away from Britain for quite a long time as you have been made offers from all the leading magical schools around the world._**

 ** _As a teacher, I shouldn't ever have or admit to having favorites, but please know that yourself and Miss Granger will always have a special place in my heart. I'm so proud of the people you have become and even though you might not have thought it at the time it was a delight to teach you both and if you choose not to return to Hogwarts then I do wish that you will stay in touch, and maybe have the occasional visit to see your old teacher and Head of House as a lioness always likes to know her cubs are safe._**

 ** _If you decide not to attend Hogwarts I would recommend that yourself and Miss Granger attend Mahoutokoro in Japan because they are excellent in academic standards and also the leading school in the world for Quidditch training. I believe that you would enjoy your time, there. I'm aware Mr. Weasley hasn't been offered a place there and that this might have an impact on your decision, but I think yourself and Miss Granger would be doing yourselves a dis-service if you pass up the opportunity to go there and to spend time together that, I think, would be an invaluable time for your and Miss Granger's relationship._**

 ** _I look forward to receiving word on your decision and wish you all the luck in the world in your future endeavors if you don't return to Hogwarts._**

 ** _Take care of yourself and don't be a stranger._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall (Headmistress – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)_**

"Well that's not what I expected." Harry said with a smile as he re-read the Professors kind words.

"What does it say?" she asked, and Harry read it out to Hermione.

Hermione watched Harry as he read out his letter from Professor McGonagall and was delighted with her for suggesting to Harry that he spend time away from everyone else with her. She couldn't help but smile as it was nice to know that other people wanted her and Harry to be together, but she was surprised at her favorite teacher's lack of tact that she normally displayed.

She felt guilty because she was with Ron and should be completely devoted to him, but she couldn't lie to her heart as it had always been and always would belong to Harry. She just wished that someday his would belong to her.

Having time alone with him might just be what is needed to hopefully make him want to move beyond their friendship, but knowing Harry the way she did he wouldn't want to hurt Ron just as much as she didn't want to either it was the only thing she could do to try and stack the odds in her favor.

"So what do you think?" Hermione ventured.

"Well I want to continue my education and you know I love Quidditch." He answered with a smile and thinking out loud "I love being around and spending time with you, so going to Japan makes sense, although I'm not sure what it would be like without Ron coming as well.

I can understand if you'd rather stick together and we can always go somewhere else if Ron wants to carry on doing his NEWTs and maybe go to Japan in the future."

"And if Ron doesn't want to carry on his education?" she asked. She had already gathered from Ron's reaction to his letter that he had no intention of going back to school, not when he wanted to pursue other things and always had Kingsley's offer of Auror training to fall back on as they had all along with Neville and Luna been given offers to go to Auror training.

"Well then I guess that I would really only want to go that far if you're going as well because I don't know whether I'd be able to do it without you. If you're staying here with Ron I don't really fancy it on my own as it wouldn't be the same."

"I'm telling you now Harry Potter. You'll never have to do anything on your own as long as I draw breath." she told him with as much sincerity that she could muster.

Harry smiled warmly at her. "You are always so willing to give and support me Hermione. I don't think I really deserve the loyalty and friendship you give me."

"Course you deserve it. You're the most deserving and selfless person I know and care about."

"I love you too Hermione. I'll never leave you or abandon you either. I'm quite happy to do everything I can to ensure your happiness." he responded causing her stomach to do backflips.

Harry couldn't believe he'd just told her that he loved her. Granted he knew and she would obviously know that he wasn't saying he was in love with her, although he was confused internally about whether he was. Looking at her reaction though she looked absolutely delighted and her eyes shone with tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she enveloped him in a hug that felt like it would snap his neck.

Inside Hermione's mind she was reeling in delight. Harry had just told her he loved her. She had always known that he did and while she knew he wasn't saying he was in love with her it was a massive break through. Given his horrible childhood and all the horrible things that had happened to him. All the people that he cared about that he had lost.

Admitting he loved her was a big thing as Harry had never really admitted to loving anything before so she was really moved and her heart melted that he had chosen to say it to her.

Harry was amazed that he'd finally managed to tell her he loved her. He'd finally told her and the response he got was typical of Hermione. He didn't want to break the hug but he noticed the other customers staring at them, and recognition of who they were seemed to dawn on their faces as they exchanged excited whispers.

"Errrrr Hermione. Everyone is looking at us." he said.

"Let them look. I don't care!" she replied smiling with happiness causing Harry to laugh.

"So what's the plan if Ron says that he does want to continue his NEWTs?" Harry asked.

"Well my second choice would have been going to Ilvermorny, but again Ron wasn't offered a place there so I suppose my third choice would have probably been Beauxbatons, but that's an academy for girls, so you've not got a place there and then after that I suppose Castelobruxo would have been my choice after that.

Hmmm so if Ron doesn't carry on his NEWTs then I'd end up going to my fourth choice, well fifth technically as, obviously, Hogwarts would have been probably my first choice, but I don't think I could go back there again either other than visit. Maybe." she said with a face like she'd swallowed a Flobberworm whole. She realized she was potentially going somewhere she wouldn't pick in her top three schools if Ron came with them just so that they had Ron around.

"Well I've a feeling now that Ron has this money he won't be bothered about carrying on his NEWTs. I guess we'll have to discuss it with him and find out later. Anyway, if we're decided that we're going to be going back to school then I'm going to have to look for and treat myself to a new trunk, amongst other things, because everything got damaged when the Burrow got destroyed last year at the wedding." Harry explained putting some money on the table and they got up extended his hand to Hermione and helped her up, and then they left with stares and whispers following them.

Whispers and gossip about him. Things were getting back to normal sort of he thought as they closed the door behind them and stepped out into Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **AN - Big thanks for Goldzar for re-editing my chapter for me and allowing me to repost it.**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Dog House

**Chapter 13** **– The Dog House**

 **Sunday 15** **th** **May, Diagon Alley, London**

Harry and Hermione made their way down Diagon Alley looking at the windows of the shops and chatting away happily about things that they would need to get if they attended school again.

Other shoppers seeing the pair of them smiled at the happy couple as they passed with arms linked and laughing as though without a care in the world. Unaware to Harry and Hermione they were being followed by Charlie Morton otherwise known as Flash, who was a member of the Daily Prophet and also Rita Skeeter's photographer who was taking photos of the pair as they made their way towards Gringotts.

Charlie had been stood outside Madam Malkin's waiting to see if there was anything news worthy going on in Diagon Alley, when who happened to come out except Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The prophet had been desperate to get an interview with Harry Potter since the break in at Gringotts and the Battle of Hogwarts but he'd dropped off the grid and no one knew where he was.

Charlie had put a disillusionment charm over himself and his camera and had followed them to Rosa Lee's tea shop where the pair had got a table and he'd managed to sneak in there and settled into a corner next to a dresser with tea cups on it out of the way so that someone wouldn't walk into him accidently.

He'd worked with Rita long enough to know how to go about covert photo op without getting rumbled. He was trying to listen into the conversation but every time he tried to listen in to what they were talking about he kept getting a buzzing in his ears so instead stood there, camera poised to take any photos that Rita might be able to use in an article.

Suddenly Hermione Granger threw her arms around Harry's neck in a hug that two friends most likely wouldn't give each other, but would be something more like what lovers would do and Charlie took the opportunity and snapped a couple of photos as they were liquid gold to someone like Rita.

He then followed the pair up the street as they walked along like a couple in love with their arms linked and her head resting on his shoulder. This was clearly juicy gossip and he followed them all the way to Gringotts where he removed the disillusionment charm and made his way quickly back to the prophet to get the photos developed to show Rita as this would make a great front page and he would be in line for a nice bonus for getting the photo scoop.

Harry and Hermione had a great time making their way along the Alley as for some reason no one seemed to want to disturb them for autographs this time and entered Gringotts with smiles on their faces and laughing. They looked around for any sign of Neville, Ron and Lavender and failed to spot them before looking through the glass in the double doors to the corridor where the account manager offices were to see Lavender and Ron sat on the same bench that they had sat on after their first account manager meetings a couple of days earlier and Neville was stood on the opposite of the two teens looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Hermione's happy mood instantly disappeared as she saw that Lavender had her hand resting on Ron's knee and that they were sat very cozy together on the bench and jumped apart like she and Harry had done a few days earlier except she had clearly seen them together as she pushed the double doors open and marched towards them.

Harry noticed the close proximity of Lavender and Ron and looked at Ron expecting him to explain himself as he could see that Hermione was ready to possibly give Ron a wallop. Ron sensibly jumped straight to his feet and launched straight into an explanation as to why he and Lavender were having a cozy chat.

"Guess what guys, Lav has just been telling me about being offered a position reporting for Witch Weekly. I was telling her about the problem with everyone wanting to know what happened last year you know and she has agreed to do the article for us via Witch Weekly to give our version of events. Isn't that great?" he finished with over the top enthusiasm.

"I was thinking that it might be better to use the Quibbler again. You know after the interview I gave in fifth year people already know that the Quibbler is reliable for anything about me." Harry said a bit taken a back that Ron had been discussing this with Lavender without talking it through with him and Hermione first.

"And just what is Lav Lav getting out of this arrangement?" Hermione asked looking pointedly at Ron and Lavender who had the brains to look away as if the corridor was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well she'd get the exclusive I suppose and it would help her career." Ron said defensively as Harry face palmed himself as the color drained slowly from Ron's face as he saw Harry's reaction.

Lavender to her credit not wanting Ron to take all the heat piped up "Well it would be credible having someone that knows you all so well having gone to school with you all and shared a dorm with you Hermione. Plus, my editor would be beyond impressed if I could do this as my first assignment at the magazine.

Plus, I could do exposes on you all to let you tell the magical world more about yourselves and I'm sure that they would be more than happy to pay you for your time." she finished looking hopeful as Ron nodded along enthusiastically.

"Well we shall let you know Lavender if and when we are ready to do it." Hermione said in such a way that indicated quite clearly that there was no point in discussing it further.

Harry and Neville looked at each other not wanting to say anything in case they drew Hermione's glare off Ron and Lavender and were grateful when a goblin approached them and asked if Ron, Neville, Hermione and Harry could join them for a moment. Lavender said that she would wait there for them and sat back down on the bench before reaching into her hand bag to extract a note pad and quill and started scribbling away furiously.

The quartet followed the goblin down the corridor and into the office he indicated and they entered and found Griphook sat behind a large mahogany desk and he jumped out of his seat and made his way around the desk and shook Harry's hand enthusiastically before greeting the rest of them with a slight bow and addressing them as my Lord and Lady and offered them a seat each at his desk that appeared as he indicated them as he made his way back to his own chair.

"Thank you for taking the time to come and see me my Lords and Lady. I promise not to take up too much of your time but I and your other account managers had something we wished to give you that we believe will be of great convenience for you."

With that he pulled open on the of the drawers in his desk and reached and extracted what looked like four books just a little bigger than a muggle chequebook. Harry instantly knew what this was going to be as it was his idea put into life that he had suggested to his account managers and they had presented to King Ragnok.

"Now what I have here is something that we are initially rolling out to our more exclusive and wealthier clients, but will eventually be rolled out to all account holders throughout the world. It is called a Beseecher Book and Lady Granger-Hufflepuff-Dumbledore," Hermione asked to be called Hermione. "and Harry will already know how this works," this drew a look from Hermione to Harry who just winked at her before turning back to Griphook, "so I'll explain to you Lord Weasley-Slytherin and Lord Longbottom-Gryffindor."

"Harry during our meeting after the Will readings was discussing an idea with myself and his other account manager Furybreaker and Bogrod as he wanted to have a way of paying a larger sum of gold without having to carry the physical gold around with him and he explained and devised a method of payment that would make this possible.

We took the idea on Harry's behalf to King Ragnok who thought that it was an exceptional idea and couldn't figure out why none of us had thought of it before. What this book is, is a means to write an order to Gringotts to pay a stated sum from your account, written on a specially printed piece of parchment on your book to put into another person's or venders account.

So if for example you were in say Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and had ordered a large number of clothes totalling more galleons than you had on you or didn't want to want to pay with cash then you could take this book. Write the name or company/shop you are purchasing the goods from or paying for the services and the gold will be moved from your vault to the vault of the person or company you have promised the payment to in your book."

Hermione nodded along and Neville and Ron thought of it and said that it was a good idea.

"What happens if the shop or person we want to pay won't accept payment that way?" asked Neville.

"Well, Lord Longbottom-Gryffindor," to which Neville interrupted "please call me Neville." As Griphook continued, "Letters have been sent to all our business clients giving them information on being paid via a beseecher slip instead of physical money and we have received response from all of Diagon Alley and Knockturn alley along with Hogsmeade shops that this method of payment will be acceptable and the reason is that each piece of parchment has the Gringotts seal magically embossed on it proving its authenticity for the shop."

"What if we wished to use this abroad? The muggles have something called Travelers Checks which work the same way but instead of being in the currency of the country they hail from it allows them to draw a certain amount of money of the country they are in currency and they pay the bank a small fee for the use of those kinds of cheques." Hermione asked.

"Hmmm interesting idea Lady Huf…. Hermione. We have been looking at how to exchange funds with foreign branches and that may be worth taking a look into. With your permission I shall speak with your account managers and King Ragnok about this as he will be interested in taking the idea further as it sounds like a good natural progression into rolling out the system internationally. I will make sure that it is known that this is your idea Hermione as I made King Ragnok aware that the original idea was Harry's."

Refocusing after sitting contemplating what Hermione had said Griphook brought his mind back into line and carried on.

"So inside the book you will find on the left hand side a small section to write a record of how much, when and where you made payment as this will allow you to keep a record for your account."

"What happens if we lose the book?" Ron asked.

"If you lose the book Lord Weasley-Slytherin, then once you have reported it missing we will be able to issue you with a new book for a 100 galleon fee and will clarify your most recent transactions with you, so please try not to lose it."

Neville made an audible gulp at this as he had a habit of losing things that he needed and this caused the other three to laugh at him and reassure him that he'd only have to lose it once and have to pay that out for him not to do it again, which caused a laugh from Neville.

"What happens if the book gets stolen Griphook and someone signs for things pretending to be us?" Harry asked.

"A very good question Harry. Well each book is given a blood quill that on first signing your name into the book recognizes your hand on the quill used to sign for the goods you're purchasing as any other type of quill will not work on the beseecher books. Unlike your previous experience Harry, Gringotts blood quills, while taking your blood do not inflict pain on the user or leave a scar." Griphook said as he pointed to Harry's hand that still faintly had "I must not tell lies" etched onto it.

"That way if someone other than the person whose book it is tries to sign it and use money from another's vault they'll get a nasty surprise. So do any of you think that you would like to try these? If you do 100 galleons will be taken from your account."

"I'll definitely have one. Could you link it to my personal funds account Griphook?" Harry asked.

"Certainly. All you need to do is write your name and a vault number on the inside cover if you've more than one vault and you want the funds to come from a specific vault."

Harry reached forward and took one of the books. The cover was a tarnished gold with a Gringotts seal embossed in black that reflected the light. Harry opened the cover of the book to find that the inner cover of the book was a fine black suede with a gold panel about a two inches' square with two lines written on it.

On the other side where the slips of parchment in the same gold colour as the cover and looked like a replica of a chequebook that he had seen Uncle Vernon use numerous times when buying Dudley presents however there was the Gringotts logo in the top left hand corner and as Harry flicked through the book her noticed that every other page had either the Potter, Black or Ravenclaw crests in the left bottom corner.

In the fold of the book was a small eagle feather quill with a black stem and golden point on it.

"If you use that to sign your name and vault number on the inside panel then that will magically connect the book to you and your account." Griphook said.

Harry wrote his signature and his personal spends vault number on the panel and was waiting for the pain to come but it didn't and Harry confirmed it didn't hurt at all. The others said that they would like to have one as well and they all took their own books and signed them while Harry stowed his in the inside pocket of his jacket for safe keeping.

"Well that seems to be everything that I need to let you know about them. Hermione I will ask one of your account managers to contact you regarding what King Ragnok decides on your idea for international currency beseecher book. So if there is no other business I'll let you get on with your day."

"Actually Griphook I've got a question. In my book every three pages in four have either the Black, Potter or Ravenclaw crest on them. Does that mean the gold will come out of that account as I thought I was going to go from my personal account?"

"It's can't be Harry. Mine have your family crests on three out of four of my book as well." said Neville as he thumbed through his book checking and Hermione and Ron confirmed the same.

"Ah forgive me Harry complete oversight on my part I should have said. As a reward for thinking of the idea King Ragnok has decreed that as we your account managers brought your idea before him that you should and we should be rewarded for such an excellent idea.

So what he decided was that three out of every four beseecher slips that are used in shops to pay for things one sickle of the transaction shall go to the house whichever coat of arms is on the slip and this is across all the books that are issued by Gringotts in this country and eventually the world." Griphook finished with a smile.

"But that's just crazy the amount of transa..." Harry said.

"It's what the King has decided Harry." he said drowning Harry's voice out before whispering "and I would caution against saying anything derogatory about the king here Harry he has ears everywhere." as he looked around the room as if checking to see if there was surveillance being carried out on the room.

"I wasn't saying that the king was crazy Griphook, I meant the rate of payment was crazy as that would mean for every 1700 transactions that are done I'd get a hundred galleons. It's far, far too generous. I just wanted to help everyone and make life a bit easier I didn't want or expect any kind of reward for it."

"That is exactly why King Ragnok decided to put this in place. I'm sorry Harry but the king had spoken and won't change his mind. I'm sure a similar reward will be awaiting Hermione if he likes her idea."

Shaking his head Harry thanked Griphook for his time and said that he'll speak with him soon as he'll most likely be around the alley over the next couple of days and he might pop in to see how he, Furybreaker and Bogrod were getting on with what they had discussed last time.

The others thanked Griphook for his time and they went out into the corridor Lavender got up after stowing her quill and writing pad and made her way over to them. Neville asked what they were doing for the rest of the afternoon and Lavender said that she was going to go and have a word with the editor of Witch Weekly about their idea of an interview and an expose' and said her goodbyes and left quickly before Hermione could snap at her.

Hermione said that she and Ron were going somewhere for a talk this afternoon and that they would catch up with the rest of them another time and that they would see Harry back at Muriel's. Ron in all honesty didn't look particularly happy with the thought of an afternoon with Hermione as he knew she wasn't happy about seeing him and Lavender together as she pretty much frog marched him along Diagon Alley.

"I think Ron is in for a rough afternoon. Hermione did not look happy. How's it going with those two since they got together?"

"I thought it was going alright Neville but from the looks of it he's in for an ear bashing as it was horrible in sixth year for Hermione seeing Ron and Lavender wherever she looked. I'm sure they'll work it out. They've been through a lot with each other since then."

"And how are you getting on with Ginny? I've been expecting her to be with you each time I've seen you now, but its normally just you, Ron and Hermione."

"Too be honest Nev, I've not really seen her that much the last couple of weeks. I invited her to things that we've been doing, but she always says that she's going to see her friend and spend the day with them and then comes back home in the evening when it's too late to do anything. I wonder if she's been going to Luna's a lot as I know Luna had a rough time last year as did her dad."

"No she hasn't been going to see Luna. I know that for sure."

"Oh yeah and how do you know she's definitely not been with Luna, hey Lord Gryffi-bottom?" Harry said with a wolfish grin.

Neville instantly started blushing "Alright I've been spending quite a lot of time with her since the battle. I like Luna she's really nice and I can relate a lot to her as she spent a lot of her time on her own at Hogwarts like I did".

"I'm sorry Neville, I know I wasn't a great friend to you and that I should have spent a lot more social time with you."

"Nah don't worry about it Harry. You had an awful lot more important stuff going on and you were there for me at a time I really needed someone when the Death Eaters were broken out of Azkaban. Plus, you taught me to duel and stand up for myself."

"Well, all that was inside you Neville, you just needed to let it out. So what are you up to now? Do you fancy doing something?"

"I'd love to, but I've got to get back and help Gran with some stuff around the house. We're making changes to the wards protecting the house and have to sync them to me rather than her now that I'm head of the family. Sorry... Hey you can come if you want?" he asked hopefully.

"Thanks man, maybe another time as it would be nice to see your gran again as the last time saw she was kicking some Death Eaters arses, literally. I'll just go back and do something with Ginny if she's around. If not, I'm sure I'll find something to do. Listen I'm going to throw Hermione a surprise birthday party in a couple of weeks and I'd really appreciate it if you could send the letters for me as I want it to be a surprise and a load of owls coming back and forth will arouse her suspicion."

"No worries Harry that's fine. Just send me a list of who you want to invite and any other help you might need and I'll sort it."

"Thanks Nev!" and with that Neville apparated leaving Harry on his own. Harry made his way to the floos at the end of the Alley and floo-cated Aunt Muriel's asking if Ginny was there and if she fancied meeting him and he'd treat her to dinner, but he was told by Mrs. Weasley that she had gone over to her friend's house and wasn't expected back until the evening.

Disappointed Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley and said that he'd be having dinner out this evening and that he might be back late but not to worry and that Hermione and Ron might be late as well as they wanted some time on their own.

Mrs. Weasley said it wasn't a problem and to stay safe.

As Harry was replying he felt something pinch his bum and caused him to jump out the floo. As Harry turned he was surprised to see none other than Pansy Parkinson.

 **AN- Big thanks to Goldzar again for my editing. It's much better than it was.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Sipping with the serpents

**Chapter 14 – Sipping with the Serpents**

 **Sunday 15** **th** **May, Floo Network fireplaces, Diagon Alley, London**

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked in surprised at seeing Pansy there smirking.

"After six years of looking at it, I'd recognize your bum anywhere." she chortled as his jaw dropped.

"What do you mean you have been looking at my bum for 6 years?"

"Exactly what I just said. So what are you up to? Not very often your ever on your own. You're normally attached at the hip with Granger and Weasley." she retorted flashing him a cheeky grin.

"They've gone for an afternoon to themselves and everyone else who we were with has gone off doing their own thing, so I'm a bit of a loose end. I was just floo-ing Ginny to see if she wanted to meet me for dinner but she's gone off to her friend's house again. She never seems to be around these days. I've barely spent any time with her these last few weeks because she's always going off to see this friend of hers and she just dodges any questions about who it is. I just found out it isn't Luna as Neville said he's seen Luna quite a bit recently."

"Oooooh this is awkward...ermmm well I think I know who it is." she said before slapping her hands over her mouth and shaking her head at her slip of the tongue.

"Who is it?" Harry asked

"I have my suspicions, but I really wouldn't want to say anything in case I'm wrong and then everyone would hate me even more than they already do. They would just think that I'm starting things between the two of you and I wouldn't want that." Pansy replied earnestly.

"Go on, please tell me I want to know. If I ever ask her about it or question her, I promise that I'll not say you mentioned anything or anyone to me, and if anyone has a problem with you telling me, I'll tell them to butt out and leave you alone."

"I don't know, I really don't think it's a good idea, and I really should stay out of your business Harry".

"Please Pansy, tell me what you think?" he pleaded.

Letting out a sigh before agreeing and she motioned towards a bench over by the corner of Knockturn Alley, which they sat on.

"Well I can only give you my observations and opinion on this Harry. If push comes to shove there is no concrete proof of anything after the battle last year, I can only prove what I saw before then."

"That's fair enough go on." gesturing for her to continue.

"And you promise that you won't get angry at me?" she asked worry showing in her eyes.

"I promise I won't take it out on you if it's something that I wouldn't like to hear." Harry replied "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." he added the rhyme while crossing his heart with his finger and then pretended to jab himself in the eye with his finger.

"Why would I stick a needle in your eye? That's just messed up." Pansy asked looking at him like he was slowly losing it.

"Sorry just a muggle rhyme I heard from when I was a kid. Just a way of saying I promise and if I do, you can hurt me... Anyway, please go on." he explained again gesturing her to continue.

"Well last year, when you were off doing whatever you were doing, I overheard Ginny telling some Gryffindors that you and her were on a break and that she was free to see other people."

"Well technically we weren't together. I didn't want Voldemort getting to her and using her against me or her getting hurt because of me. She shouldn't have been announcing that to people though."

"Well like I said she was telling her friends or people I assume were her friends, so I suppose that she felt that she could trust them. Anyway over the course of last year I noticed more and more and the other students in sixth and seventh year weren't attending certain classes that were ran by those animals the Carrows and we're disappearing for large stages of time.

Anyway as I was still a prefect at the time I was regularly on patrol and was able to help people get back to their house dorms before they got caught by one of the Carrows and punished." Harry nodded to this and was happy to hear that Pansy had been helping people rather than joining in the punishments like Neville had told him Crabbe and Goyle had done.

"Anyway on more than one occasion I had walked down some corridors to find Ginny and a guy in our year in Ravenclaw. I can't remember his name though… Terry something. Anyway I kept coming across them kissing and I told Ginny that if she was going to do that to get back to Gryffindor tower. But she just told me to sod off and mind my own business and threatened to Hex me if I didn't leave them alone."

Harry was really shocked to find that Ginny had been kissing another boy while he was off hunting down Horcruxes and the only Terry in their year was Terry Boot. He felt like his heart had been crushed as he thought back to all those nights living in that tent last year going from place to place and see her dot on the marauders map was something that had comforted him. He had seen her on occasion with Terry Boot on the map but he had assumed that they might be on prefect patrol together or something or were continuing practicing defense work.

Ginny had never said that she had been seeing anyone else while he had been away and when she saw him when he, Ron and Hermione had appeared in the Room of Requirement her behavior suggested that she was delighted to see him after that kiss she had given him.

Harry was confused as to why she hadn't told him that she had been with someone else while at Hogwarts last year. On seeing that he looked dejected Pansy moved quickly to try and cheer him up.

"Course this was at Hogwarts Harry. She might have thought the worst had happened." Pansy said knowing herself that her argument was weak.

"Could have waited to find out to see if I was dead first before going off with another bloke." he replied "I don't blame her for moving on. I told her I couldn't be with her while Voldemort was still alive. I just assumed that she would have wanted to be with me after he had gone."

"She probably does, but you're going to have to find out Harry and I'm afraid it's going to be a very awkward conversation if you let on that you know she's been with this Terry bloke." Pansy said as she put her hand on his. She could see the pain in his face at the thought.

"I'm not really looking forward to that. It would be so much better if I could trick the truth out of her and make her confess."

"Harry Potter. Do my ears deceive me? That is a very Slytherin idea that has just come out of your mouth." Pansy jested.

Harry smiled at her and replied "Well the Sorting hat did want to put me in Slytherin."

Pansy's jaw dropped at this bombshell "Really, you could have been in Slytherin?"

"Yep. Sorting hat said I could do well in Slytherin."

"You would have as no one other than Crabbe, Goyle and Nott had any time for Draco."

"I always thought that you had time for him? You were around him quite a lot and you went to the Yule ball with him as well."

"No Harry, I told you a lot of having to spend time with him was because I was magically obligated to do so under the terms of a marriage betrothal agreement for us, but as soon as he took the dark mark after fifth year that was null and void. I only found out in sixth year when he..." as she abruptly stopped and looked away.

"When he what?" asked Harry.

"Never mind it's a story for another day." Pansy replied quickly. She didn't want to get upset in front of him.

Harry thought about this and when he thought back Malfoy was very rarely at meals in sixth year but when he was, Pansy was never anywhere near him.

"Well I'm going to have to try and figure out a way to extract the information out of her or find a way of making her tell me about last year."

"We can figure that out between us I'm sure, and find out whether you really do have what it takes to be a Slytherin. Tell you what how about we go get a drink or get something to eat and figure it out?" Pansy suggested to him.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea as long as you've nowhere you need to be."

"No, No, I'm free for now." Pansy replied as she stood and took Harry's offered arm quickly. They started making their way down Diagon Alley and Pansy pointed towards Knockturn Alley as she looked back over her shoulder. She pointed out that there were some nice bars down there, and then started teasing Harry for his hesitancy and told him that not everything down Knockturn Alley was Borgin and Burkes.

She pointed out that there were actually some really good places down there that don't get the patronage they deserve because there were a few less than reputable shops. Harry agreed to go down there and they headed off down Knockturn Alley.

Unseen by Pansy and Harry as they made their way down Diagon Alley was that Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass came out of Madam Malkin's having ordered some new ball gowns for the mysterious ministry organized ball and started looking up and down the Alley looking for Pansy.

"There she is!" Tracey pointed down the alley to see Pansy walking down the pavement with her arms linked to a wizard and playfully smacking his arm in a very flirtatious manner.

"The little snake! So, that's why she suddenly had to leave as she wanted some alone time with Harry." Daphne exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Do we go and bust that party up? You know with Pansy if we let her sink her fangs into Harry then we won't stand a chance with him in the future. She'll no doubt keep the Parkinson charm turned up to max." Tracey explained as she looked to Daphne.

"Let's go I know where she'll be taking him. She told me that Draco used to love taking her to The Spiny Serpent because they have private booths and that he used to love being able to get up to stuff in private but in a public place. Let's go!" Daphne replied as she hot footed it after them causing Tracey to chuckle at her friends dogged determination and set off after her.

Harry and Pansy walked down Knockturn Alley, and Pansy was pointing out all the shops that weren't providers of things to help with dark magic. It was disappointing for the good places that they didn't get as much trade because of where they were. Harry never knew they were there as he'd never really taken the time to walk down Knockturn Alley. Hagrid had told him that people would think that he was up to no good.

Walking down it now though he thought it might be time to change that reputation. He now owned the alley and he didn't want to be associated with anything to do with dark magic. The media would have a field day. He would be able to dictate who traded on it and what they could sell in Knockturn Alley and if they didn't like it then they could set up shop somewhere else as it wasn't like he needed to worry about the money.

They approached a door that was black with gold studs on it and a black sign that had a snake hanging above the door but there were no windows into the shop.

"Err what exactly is this place?" Harry asked as it looked like some sort of dungeon on the outside and quite sinister and his warning alarm about a set up was going off in his head.

"Oh, don't worry it is a bar or sort of night club, if you prefer, where you can get drinks and dance. It's perfectly safe I promise it just isn't really a known quantity for most people, as they don't venture down Knockturn Alley very much. It hasn't got windows because it's a club. Well you'll see what I mean when you get inside."

"I don't know it looks a bit iffy." Harry still had an uneasy feeling about going into a place where there was only one way in or out and couldn't go through a window if an emergency happened.

"There is no need to be scared Harry." she said as she opened her mouth to say something else a voice spoke behind them.

"We'll help protect you Harry don't worry about that." causing them to turn around and see Tracey and Daphne making their way towards them laden with shopping bags.

"What are you two doing here?" Pansy demanded, maybe a little more harshly than planned, as she turned to her two best friends wondering how they had found her.

"We could ask you the same thing." Daphne fired back looking peeved.

Harry didn't know where to look as Pansy and Daphne stared at each other causing a grin to appear on Tracey's face as she moved forward and hooked onto Harry's arm and winked at him.

"Why don't we go inside Harry while these two have a little chat?" she suggested as she led him through the door that opened as she waved her wand at the door and muttered "Openus" before leading them in and the door closed behind them with a definitive clunk as they walked in.

Harry looked around the building they had entered. There was a bar running along the right hand side of the room with stools in front of it and a muscular man with tattoos stood behind it cleaning glasses.

An orange serpent went all along the wall behind the bar. With bottles of liquid on glass shelves and was giving off a neon light kind of effect and he saw that on the other three walls there were serpents of a different color pink, green and blue.

The ceiling had thick purple drapes suspended from the ceiling and in waves. To Harry's surprise there was a muggle disco ball in the center of the ceiling sending spots of light around the room as it turned. There were tables and chairs dotted across the large floor space next to the bar and there were 8 large booths with tables along the left hand wall with the exposed brick work showing behind the red velvet of the booths.

At the opposite end of the room from the entrance there were three doors, which Harry assumed were the bathrooms and maybe the staff room doors. There was an up-tempo beat playing from somewhere unknown to Harry that sounded a lot like muggle dance music that he had to endure every summer blaring out of Dudley's bedroom, but it wasn't loud enough so that you couldn't hear someone talking to you in there.

"Let's sit over here." Tracey essentially commanded as she pulled Harry towards one of the booths and slid into the booth with Harry following.

"So what was all that about with those two?" Harry asked her.

"Oh I think Daphne couldn't control her jealousy that Pansy had been clever enough to get some time alone with you."

"Jealousy? What do you mean jealousy?"

"Oh come off it Harry. You don't need me to spell it out to you surely?"

"Tracey spell what out? Pansy and I were just talking about my girlfriend and how Ginny hasn't really been around much. She was telling me about things that happened at Hogwarts when I wasn't there."

"Right, ok Harry. I'll believe you although thousands wouldn't," as she winked at him. "Oh so Pansy told you about Terry Boot. Well from the information I gleamed off McGonagall he's already told her that he wants to go back to Hogwarts and that's why he wasn't in the meeting earlier on."

"So you know about Terry and Ginny as well?"

"Well, Pansy mentioned seeing them together a couple of times and we all talked about it. We wondered what she saw in him, and why she was wasting her time with him when she was with you. We all saw the pair of you by the lake near the boathouse towards the end of sixth year in some…compromising positions." she grinned as Harry's face went completely crimson and he thanked the low lighting so it wouldn't be as obvious.

"You saw me and Ginny at the boat house? How?"

"Well you were both in so much of a hurry I guess you forgot to put up some notice-me-not charms around you. The three of us were sat on a bench about sixty yards up the hill overlooking the lake eating some lunch and neither of you noticed us as you ran passed."

"Oh Merlin, so you saw everything?"

"Yes everything. Why do you think all three of us are trying to get you alone?" Tracey laughed as she put her hand on his thigh and slowly start rubbing it, working her way further and further up his thigh towards his crotch.

Harry's pants started to feel a lot tighter as he started to harden from Tracey's leg rubbing. She leaned in closer to Harry she whispered in his ear, "After what we saw, I think Ginny is a fool for going with someone else after you. You looked sexy as hell when we saw you fucking her. I've been thinking of you every time I play with myself ever since, and I know Daphne and Pansy have as well." before kissing his ear causing Harry to fully harden in his pants and feel a wave of heat float over his body.

"So, what do we have here?" asked Pansy who had approached the table holding hands with Daphne. This caused Harry to jump in surprise and Tracey to ease herself slowly back away from Harry.

"Been trying to get Harry on my own." Tracey replied as she removed her hand from Harry's leg that didn't go unnoticed by the other two. The other two stared hard at her as if passing an unspoken message for Tracey to stop talking after what felt like an eternity Harry broke the building silence.

"So this is quite a cool place. Anybody fancy a drink?" Harry enquired.

"I think I could use a stiff one for sure." Tracey responded as she winked at Harry causing him to gulp and getting a light laugh out of Tracey.

"Don't worry Harry she's just trying to get a rise out of you." Daphne said catching on to the joke straight away.

"I think she already succeeded." Pansy commented while looking at his groin causing the three girls to start laughing uncontrollably and Harry to feel embarrassed and cover up his crotch.

"Do you want a drink Harry? I promise to stop teasing you… unless of course you don't want me to stop." Tracey asked while moving out of the booth.

"Drink Daph?" Tracey asked

"I'll have a Slytherknot please." Daphne replied as she slid into the booth next to Harry on his other side.

"Harry?" Tracey asked. "Erm I'll have a Ravenwhistle please." to the three witches surprise.

"I didn't think Gryffindors drink? and especially ordering a signature Ravenclaw cocktail." Pansy said surprised.

"Ha ha well I've got an interesting development about Ravenclaw that will surprise you, but now isn't the time to tell that tale." he replied with a grin reaching for his coin bag but was stopped by Tracey who said that she'd get them and she and Pansy went off to the bar to order the drinks.

"Sorry if I seemed a bit frosty with you and Pansy earlier Harry." Daphne said leaning in a little and playfully bumping shoulders with Harry.

"It's alright, what was all that about anyway?"

"Well we were in Madam Malkin's and we were all speaking with Madam Malkin and that Alicia Spinnet about dresses for that ministry ball next week and were all going through designs in a catalogue when we came across a photo of you in an outfit and you looked hot." At that statement Harry started to blush.

"We all started talking about how good you looked when suddenly Pansy said she'll be back in a minute and almost runs out of the shop, leaving us all looking at each other and then she doesn't come back, but had left all her stuff in the shop. It's only when we came out of the shop and saw her about to turn into Knockturn Alley with you, so we followed you and when I saw her taking you in here I knew what her game was." she explained her face darkening.

Harry looked at her and arched an eyebrow "What game is it that?"

"She blatantly wanted to get you in here and try and seduce you." Daphne answered unable to look him in the eye.

"Ha ha yeah right. I think you're wrong about that. She just wanted to chat about a problem that I'm having. Anyway, why would you be bothered about Pansy trying to seduce me?" Harry enquired causing Daphne to blush furiously before she steeled her will.

She moved herself closer to Harry so that her knee was touching his and she leaned in and said "Well I have a confession to make to you Harry. I've had a major crush on you since our third year when you sent that patronus at Malfoy when you were playing Quidditch, and Malfoy and his idiots tried to freak you out in that game.

You just looked so alive and powerful on your broom and casting a really hard spell. You just looked gorgeous and I kind of had a hard time picturing myself with anyone else after that, but I couldn't really confess to liking you to anyone other than Tracey and Pansy. They thought I was bonkers saying I thought a Gryffindor was fit."

"You thought I was fit?" Harry asked shocked getting an enthusiastic nod and a dazzling smile from Daphne. Merlin, she was absolutely beautiful with her shoulder length blonde hair framing a beautiful face, full lips, and ice blue eyes that looked like she could see right through you.

Harry couldn't believe that he'd never noticed how gorgeous she was. She was model pretty and had a body on her that was something most muggle pin ups would wish for.

"That was the start of it but then I saw you and Ginny Weasley in sixth year down by the boathouse. I've not been able to stop thinking about you ever since. Wishing that it had been m..." she said as she looked deep into Harry's eyes causing the hairs on Harry's neck to stand on end and the breath catch in her mouth.

As they stared into each other's eyes Harry said "Really I had absolutely no idea. I don't think we've ever really talked in our time at Hogwarts other than a few times in class when we've all had to work in groups but you've always been quite quiet and shy. I can't believe I've never noticed how beautiful you are." Harry said to her.

"I'm not shy Harry believe me. Just restrained." she explained laughing as she put her hand on his thigh and leaned in a little closer. "I just didn't want you to think I was some sort of fan girl and that I only liked you because of your fame. Plus, being in Slytherin I know that you wouldn't have even noticed me what with house loyalties and all that, but I guess I always thought it was a foolish thought to think you'd ever ask me out or want to take the time to get to know me. I have been planning how to get some time with you without Ron Weasley chasing anyone away as he is the model of a Slytherin hater."

"Well I don't really know you and yeah I suppose the inter house rivalry would have stopped me even thinking about it. I always thought that you were going out with Theodore Nott," this got an "Ewwww. He wishes" from Daphne. "and I don't really know what you mean by fan girls. I don't think I've ever really experienced that." he said thinking.

"You must have as I know for a fact that Ginny Weasley was when she started Hogwarts, and Romilda Vane was always overheard talking about you. In fact, loads of girls were always talking about you and not just because of the stuff you got up to at school.

Well you will find out that almost every witch out there wants a piece of you. I just want to make sure that if you know that I'm alive and that I like you for you." Daphne bit her bottom lip and slowly moved her hand onto Harry's thigh enjoying the feeling of the taut leg under her hand.

She leaned more into him pressing her breast into his arm so that he'd feel it and softly whispered in his ear "And I really would love to get to know you a lot better and see what naughty things we can get up to together." With this she started kissed Harry's earlobe and purred softly in his ear before nibbling it playfully. Harry was caught between moving away as he was seeing Ginny or staying where he was an enjoying the sensations that Daphne was sending through him.

His thoughts were interrupted by an "ahem" that caused Harry's head to turn and see Pansy and Tracey had returned with their drinks.

"Seems like you've got these two turning into putty in your hands Potter." Pansy said as she slid in on Harry's other side and moved Harry's hand onto her leg and put hers on top of it so he couldn't remove it.

Harry couldn't help but be impressed and turned on by the smooth soft skin with the firm muscle of Pansy's leg. He wasn't particularly comfortable with any of the girls as he didn't really know any of them and they were all a lot more forward and touchy feely than Ginny was towards him and she was his girlfriend.

"Well I say we have a good night, get drunk and enjoy ourselves." Tracey announced bringing his mind back to the present.

"Cheers!" they all cried and downed the drinks as Harry sipped his and on seeing the girls neck their drinks followed suit. Harry had the feeling he was in for another hangover.

Unseen by Harry and the girls, Charlie Morton and Rita Skeeter slipped into the bar and took up station a couple of booths down from them.

* * *

 **Re-edited by Goldzar 02/11/16**


	15. Chapter 15 - Paying the Prophet

**Re-edited:12/3/2016**

 **Chapter 15 – Paying the Prophet**

 **Monday 16** **th** **May, Aunt Muriel's, Sparrowpit, Derbyshire**

Harry Potter was confused. He was confused because he had woken up in a bathtub instead of his bed.

How he ended up in the bath tub with the cold tap dripping water onto his head and his right leg dangling over the side of the bathtub he didn't know. Harry tried to move and saw stars as he tried to lift his head. He tentatively moved a hand to the back of his head and felt a pretty big bump there that hurt to touch.

He heard the bathroom door open and a giggle. He raised his head again as he tried to pull himself upright in the bath tub and as he managed to get himself into a seated position he felt like his vision was on a time delay as it eventually righted itself. He sat there before turning his head to the right to see an amused Fleur Delacour-Weasley smiling back at him trying and failing to keep a straight face and stifle a giggle.

"We really must stop meeting like zis Arry. People will start to talk no?" and the smile came fully out on Fleur's face.

"How did I end up in the bath tub?" Harry groaned scratching his head as he tried to piece together how he had gotten home, and what had made him decide to take a nap in the bath tub.

"Well from what you said when you got ome last night you said that you were going to the toilet. Zen when I came upstairs you were asleep in ze tub face first and I couldn't wake you. I checked zat you were breathing and zat there were no broken bones and decided zat if you were comfortable there I should leave you, so I left you to sleep tinking zat you would wake up in ze night and make your way to bed."

"I don't remember any of that. I feel like I've been folded in half. I'm not drinking for a good while now. I've had two hangovers in the last two days and I'm really not cut out for it." he said. With Fleur's help, he got out of the tub, cracked his back, and stood there looking at Fleur's amused face as she was stood there in her silk kimono with her arm's crossed over her chest giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked after about thirty seconds of them staring at each other.

"Well I would like to use ze bathroom and people will talk if they find out you're in ere with me."

"Oh, my god, sorry Fleur course you're here to use the bathroom, I'll leave you to it." he apologized as he made his way out of the bathroom, closing the door, and hanging a coat hanger next to the door on the handle.

He made his way down the stairs gradually, gaining steadiness on his feet, and sat at the kitchen table with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Good night again Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think so. I don't really remember. I'm never drinking again." Harry replied.

"Ah I've said that many a time in my youth." Mr. Weasley recalled with a smile. "I always got drawn back into it eventually though. You just need some breakfast that will sort you out." Harry retched at the thought of food.

"I woke up in the bath tub. How did I get into the bath tub?"

"You came in about 10 o'clock swaying a bit, a bit…merry, and said you were going to the bathroom and then to bed. You wished us all a good night climbing the stairs and bouncing off the banister. Then we heard a crash and Fleur went up to check on you. Then she came down laughing saying that you had fallen asleep in the bath, but you were breathing and hadn't broken anything so she was leaving you there and letting you go to bed in your own time. We all agreed it was probably best."

"I'm sorry about that. The last thing I can remember is having a drink of something called a Gryffindinger with a bubble bomb dropped in it, and then I don't really remember a lot after that."

"Ah that will do the job. I've had to deal with the effects of that seven times. Arthur used to go out celebrating the birth of each of our children and ended up having a Gryffindinger with a bubble bomb. He'd be getting carried in the door by the people he was with, so you handle your drink a lot better than him, at least you got home under your own steam." Mrs. Weasley explained as the three of them laughed before Harry had to stop as his head started hurting again.

"Was Ginny here when I got back last night?" Harry asked. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other, before Mrs. Weasley said that Ginny had spent the night at her friend's house.

"Who is this friend that she is seeing so much? I've barely seen her since the battle. She's normally at this friend's house and we never seem to see each other. I thought she would want to spend time with me, just me and her, after the battle and with no school until September. I don't know what's going on. I guess she doesn't." Harry decided to start his plan of extracting the information without anyone knowing he knew the answer.

"Ginny is going through a very difficult time at the moment Harry. I think losing Freddie has really affected her more than she's letting on." Mr. Weasley said while taking a sip of tea.

"And she thinks that I'm responsible for what happened to Fred." Harry replied downcast.

"No dear, we all know that what happened to Fred wasn't your fault in anyway. It just might be that she misses him more than she lets on." Mrs. Weasley quick to disperse his bad feelings, kindly.

"Is she angry with me for finishing things last year? I only did that to protect her. I didn't want Voldemort or the Death Eaters using her to get to me." he replied defensively searching their faces for a reaction to see if this was the reason.

"I'm positive that she isn't angry with you Harry. I say that your best off speaking with her and discussing things with her." Mr. Weasley said.

"I would, if she was ever here." he replied glumly.

"She is coming back today dear I'm expecting her around lunch time." Mrs. Weasley explained as she poured Harry a cup of coffee and slid it across the table to him.

"I think I'll stay in today and wait for her. Every time I go out I seem to miss her, and then she either stays out really late or I'm already out and she doesn't want to join me. So I'm not leaving the house today until I have spoken with her."

Harry spent the morning with Hermione and Ron who said that they had spent the previous afternoon in muggle London and that Hermione had shown Ron the sites. They inquired what Harry had spent his afternoon doing and he told them that he'd spent the afternoon with the Slytherin girls at The Spiny Serpent. and that they would have to go there one night as it was a really good bar and had a disco. He then had to explain what a disco was to Ron.

"I can't believe you spent the night with three Slytherin girls, and Parkinson being one of them at that." Ron replied shaking his head.

"She's actually quite a nice girl. They all are, we just never got to know them because of the inter house rivalry and befriending a Slytherin would have got us booted out of Gryffindor tower in an instant."

"Course it would have. It's an unwritten rule that we can't get on with them." Ron responded.

"I thought the house rivalries was always a bit much, especially after the Tri-Wizard tournament we should have all realized that the inter house rivalry thing was a waste of time. Saying that I'm guilty of it myself after Parkinson dropped her trunk on my foot and I went off without giving her the chance to apologize. That had me and Slytherin house done as soon as I saw she was sorted in there. But I got to become friends with Daphne and Tracey and they are nice, as are Hannah and Susan who were in my Runes class as well."

"I actually had a good laugh with them until I did this drink called a Gryffindinger that looked like that cocktail the goblins ordered for Neville. It was pretty nice and had a cherry flavor to it, but then Daph took this drink in a shot glass call a bubble bomb in it as well and that didn't really taste of anything but after that I can't really remember a lot."

"It's Daph is it?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well... yeah... I suppose it is. I'm friends with them now, so why not?"

"I wouldn't let Ginny know you spent the night with three snakes Harry." Ron cautioned.

"I think it's going to be difficult to keep that one under wraps somehow. You've made page 11 of the Daily Prophet." Percy called as he entered the room reading a copy of the Daily Prophet before dropping the paper onto the coffee table in front of Harry. "I've got a feeling today is going to be pretty uncomfortable, so I think I'll be doing some over time at work tonight. I'm really sorry Harry it looks like Rita Skeeter has you in her sights."

Harry picked up the paper and read the article before letting out a groan before dropping it and putting his head in his hands.

Ron looked at the photo on the paper and whistled and shook his head. "Please make sure I'm not in the room when Ginny sees this... " he said as Hermione picked up the paper and looked at the page to find a photo of Harry dancing in a nightclub with the three Slytherin girls, who were all dancing with him very closely and an article written by Rita Skeeter below it. Hermione started to read.

"Harry Potter, a Wizard unlike any other, given recent events, and his actions in the most recent wizarding war has appeared to have started a new quest to capture the hearts of the magical world. Although, he appears to want to do this specifically through the countries witches.

Rumor has it that the magical world's most eligible bachelor has come in to not only his family fortune, but also a substantial amount of gold from being made patriarch of another ancient wizarding line. So the question is what does the hero of the last wizarding war do with his time when not engaging with dark wizards?

Eye witnesses saw a young but seemingly very happy Mr. Potter in Diagon Alley having a romantic stroll while shopping with his former girlfriend Hermione Granger. They were walking along in a very intimate way as if they were still very much in love after Mr. Potter's previous heartbreak. There was a small photo of Harry and Hermione walking with arms linked down Diagon Alley after they had discussed going to Japan together.

Miss Granger you will remember is the witch who broke Mr. Potters heart three years ago, during the Tri-Wizard tournament after she dumped him before a ball during the tournament for the Bulgarian bon bon Viktor Krum. Miss Granger, while clearly developing into a better-looking witch than she was all those years ago, appears unwilling to remove her talons from Mr. Potter even though she is apparently dating another hero of the wizarding war who is the youngest male of Weasley family, Roland. See photo insert.

Mr. Potter however appears to be more than willing to share himself around the countries witches as he was later spotted in "The Spiny Serpent" with no less than three beautiful witches. Believed to be Daphne Greengrass, eldest daughter of the Greengrass family who are the leading traders in magical Britain. Tracey Davis, eldest and only daughter of the Davis family who own Eelyops Owl Emporium. Finally, Pansy Parkinson, eldest and only daughter of the Parkinson family who you will all know are one of the country's leading magical solicitor firms, seemed very keen to capture Mr. Potter's attention and he went on to complete a truly impressive drinking campaign with the three witches before "throwing some shapes", as the muggles call it, on the dance floor.

A fellow patron of the establishment observed that "The three witches who were with him were all trying their best to get into an intimate situation with him if you ask me. He looked like his resolve was starting to crack at a couple of points, but he didn't lay a hand on any of them and was the prefect gentlemen even though it was obvious that the girls wouldn't have minded if things had got a little steamier. Although saying that after everything that guy has been through he deserves to blow off some steam."

It remains to be seen who will win Mr. Potter's affections although rumor has it that he is meant to be in a relationship with Jenny Weasley, the only daughter of Arnold and Milly Weasley, although as this reporter observed her getting very friendly with another boy in newly reopened Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and engaging in a game of tonsil tennis yesterday this might explain Mr. Potter's need to blow off said steam.

This reporter is very keen to see who will manage to bring Mr. Potter's increasing libido under control.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione said as she got up to give Harry a comforting hug. "I'm sure it's just Rita stirring up trouble. I mean she didn't even get people's names right, which just goes to show the lack of accuracy in her reporting."

"She managed to get yours and the other girls names pretty accurate. She even knew about their families' history." Harry replied shaking his head as the article confirmed what the Slytherins had said and that Ginny was in fact still seeing Terry Boot.

Ron took in a breath as he read the article "Could all just be much ado about nothing mate. Best speak with Ginny and see if there is any truth to it."

Just then the floo fired up and Ginny walked out of the fireplace and stopped instantly on seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around looking so glum.

"What's up with you three?" Ginny asked.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look and Hermione said that she would leave them, so they can have some privacy to talk. Harry said that it was alright and that he and Ginny would go for a talk in the garden instead as that way nothing was likely to get thrown.

Harry then turned and walked out of the living room and front door out into the garden, leaving the door open behind him. Ginny looked from Ron to Hermione, and Ron passed across the paper to Ginny.

"You'd best have a quick read through that and then go and speak with him Gin." Ron suggested as he sat back.

Ginny's face instantly went white and her eyes started welling up as she moved out of the house after Harry where she saw him sat on the bench at the end of the garden looking out over the hills.

She approached him and asked if she could sit down and sat down unable to look at him.

"So is it true?" he asked.

"It's…...it... I... yes it's true. I was with someone yesterday, but it's a bit more complicated than what Rita Skeeter is making out." she responded.

"So you're with Terry Boot and you've been seeing him since last year, but you haven't told me because you thought I might die."

"How did you know it was Terry?" Ginny asked him as her head snapped up, panic written all over her face.

"I've got my sources, but how I know is irrelevant. What is important is why you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to. I was so upset and lonely last year. I was worrying about you, Ron, and Hermione so much for all of last year and Terry was there for me and…." she explained as she started to become lost for words. Harry however could feel his anger rising.

"Oh I bet he was! I understand that I ended it at Dumbledore's funeral Ginny, but I explained to you that it wasn't because I wanted to but because I wanted to keep you safe... not because I wanted to... I just assumed that after I survived that you'd want to be with me, but I guess I was an idiot for thinking that."

"I do want to be with you!" she pleaded as he started shaking his head.

"Really? Well you've a funny way of showing it Ginny! This is the first time since I've been here that we've been together on our own without you making some excuse to leave the room or that you've not been going to Terry's house. It's pretty obvious that he's this friend you've been telling people you're going to see.

You've made me look a right fool Ginny and that other people have seen you together you've not exactly been trying to keep it low key enough, so that I wouldn't find out." Ginny had started to cry and this is what caused Harry to stop talking as he realized that he'd left his seat and was standing over her shouting, which wasn't what he'd intended, but the hurt and betrayal he felt by someone he loved and thought would never would do that.

He sighed and sat back down next to her. She instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I yelled." he said trying to stop his own tears. "You tell me and I'll not say anything until you're done."

"I never meant to make you look like a fool Harry and I would never betray you. I don't know who has been telling you things, but they don't understand what I was going through last year. I thought I was losing my brother, my best female friend and the boy I loved. I felt so alone and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't concentrate on my school work, Quidditch, or anything. I didn't know where you were or what you were doing.

Terry was there in the library one day, saw I was upset, and asked if I wanted to talk about it.

I hadn't spoken to anyone for weeks. My friends in my year were too pre-occupied with the Carrows and Luna had been taken to Malfoy Manor. I had no one to turn to and I just started telling Terry everything. He listened and tried to reassure me about everything and we grew close.

Over the next few months we got closer and ended up kissing one day when we had just managed to run from the Carrows." she explained as she wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face.

"I can understand that you were worried and you thought I might die and that you may not have meant for it to happen Ginny, but why haven't you told me? Why did I need to find out through the bloody newspaper?"

"I've wanted to talk to you about it and explain, and certainly not have to do it this way with you finding out before I told you. I guess I've just been scared of what you'd say or how you'd react. I've never wanted to hurt you or embarrass you Harry, I need you to believe that."

"Do you love him?" he asked scared of the answer she might give.

"I think so" she replied tears streaming down her face.

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do." she responded looking at him finally and he could see this was hard on her and he really didn't want to upset her, but he needed to know with who her heart truly lies as he knew where his heart lied.

"So the question is, and I need a straight answer, is do you want to be with me or him because you can't have both of us. It isn't fair."

"I don't know what I want. I've loved you for years Harry and I thought I was going to lose you and now after everything are we ever going to be able to have a normal life? It's not you. You haven't done anything. Your amazing and the nicest person I know, but you're arguably the most famous wizard alive.

Everywhere you go you're going to have people pointing and staring, asking for autographs and photos and wanting a piece of you. I thought I could handle that, but having spent time with Terry as a normal couple and not had our relationship under a microscope I don't know if I can cope with it, I'm sorry.

Please say something Harry. I don't want you think that it's me rejecting you, it's... it's just the circus that comes with being with you. I don't think I'm strong enough to be able to cope with it and that's me being honest with you".

It was hard for Harry to hear as he knew that whoever he was with would have their relationship scrutinized by the media. He had hoped that Ginny would have been able to be strong enough to not care what other people thought of her. He had wanted her to be the one for him who would stick by him no matter what happened or what was said or written about him.

He'd hoped it would be Ginny, but in his heart he knew that it wasn't her. He believed she had been in love with Harry Potter the legend the books wrote about not the true Harry Potter.

" I hope you and Terry will be really happy together. I really wanted us to work out, but wanting something isn't a guarantee of it happening.

I'm going to be going to look at some places I've inherited and I was going to leave next week, but due to this I am going to be leaving sooner. So, I'm going to go tomorrow and I'll be moving into one of them as soon as possible."

"I really hope we can remain friends Harry. Who knows in the future we might end up back together. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Ginny said.

" I don't think we will be together in the future. The part of us being a couple has died. I'll let you explain to everyone that we've split up for good. I already know Ron will probably think that I'm the one finishing it again, so do me a favor and tell him first? I need him to understand that this is your decision to end it and he needs to know your reasons. They all do really." he said.

"Mum and Dad are going to go mad, Mum especially as I think she had mine and Ron's future all planned out. I feel terrible about it all. I know you'll end up with the right person as you never give up on anything and you deserve all the happiness in the world even if it's not with me."

Harry didn't reply he was just so mad about this entire situation.

They stood and hugged but Ginny had a hard time letting go. Ginny asked if he was coming inside and Harry said in a while. He was just going to sit there and think about things for a while.

Ginny made her way inside and asked if she could speak to Ron privately. Hermione said that she'd be outside with Harry and Ginny said that Harry would probably want to be alone as she'd just broken his heart and indicated for Ron to follow her upstairs.

Hermione stood at the door and looked out seeing Harry sat on the bench at the bottom of the garden staring at the view. She made her way out of the house and closed the door as quietly as she could and then walked as slowly and as quietly as she could to the bench.

Just as she got to within eight feet of her the silence was broken.

"I know that's you Hermione."

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're always the first person by my side when something bad happens to me." he replied as he got off the bench and walked to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't know. Thanks Hermione."

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"Just for being you." he couldn't see it but Hermione had the biggest smile on her face at that and allowed herself to melt into Harry's embrace. He was making big strides in his progress as he'd already told her he loved her and now had initiated a hug, which he'd never done before. She couldn't help the tear of joy that fell down her cheek.

* * *

 **AN - Big thanks to Goldzar for going over my chapters and checking all my nasty spelling and grammar. Really appreciate it**


	16. Chapter 16 - Location Location Location

**Re-edited: 12/6/2016**

 **Chapter 16** **– Location, Location, Location**

 **Tuesday 17** **th** **May, Aunt Muriel's, Sparrowpit, Derbyshire**

She was pacing. She always paced when she was making plans or had an idea. It always made Harry smile as it was a comforting predictability.

"So if we take all the supplies we think we're going to need then we should be able to get it all completed within three days, depending on whether the wards are harder to change than we predict as I've never done it before." She concluded.

"Whatever you say Hermione." Harry replied as he flicked through a copy of the Quibbler on an article that Luna had written about Nargles and laughing away to himself at his friend's insight into the creatures that she said existed.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Ron? It will be a nice adventure for a change to be travelling around the country without snatchers and Death Eaters everywhere."

"No thanks Hermione. I've got to practice as much as I can before try outs. Besides it's not like I'm not going to be able to go off discovering stuff myself. I mean I've got Slytherin's place in Fen and the Chamber of Secrets to go looking around and George and Ginny said that they'd come with me. It's fine, I understand that you think we should all do it together in case there is trouble but let's face facts you two never really need me when we go off on these things anyway."

"That's not true Ron and you know it. The only time Hermione and I have been on our own and managed to scrape through was in third year against those Dementors."

"And Godric's Hollow and that Dragon in forth year and the potion riddle in first year. You see there have been plenty of times you've got through it without me around." Ron said reassuringly.

"Still we always work best as a three." Hermione countered, to Harry's agreement.

"It's not like I'm never going to see you again. It's going to be what three days did you say according to your plan Hermione... Seriously you and Harry will be fine." Ron replied. "Right I'm going to ask Ginny to come and take some shots at me. Are you two coming or have you got stuff you need to do?"

"I think we are going to need to go supply shopping in Diagon Alley if that's alright with you Ron." Harry replied receiving a confirming nod from Hermione.

"Course it is. Right I'll see you to later. Just let me know if you're staying out late and I'll come and join you."

"I'm really not up for another drinking session yet." Harry replied causing laughter from the other two.

Ron went off upstairs and Hermione, and Harry planned their shopping trip and what they would need. Gringotts would be the first stop to get the instructions on how to find the properties they had inherited. Then they would attack Diagon Alley and get anything else they needed.

Harry and Hermione took the floo to Diagon Alley and came out near the Leaky Cauldron. Harry said that he'd like to go and have a proper look around Knockturn Alley as well. He was surprised at how cool the bar he went into with the Slytherin girls, and that as he now owned the Alley he wanted to try and change its reputation and make it a bit more reputable and maybe turf out the shops there that brought its reputation down.

Hermione reluctantly agreed to go down Knockturn Alley on the conditions that they carried out all the shopping they needed to do first and that Harry not leave her on her own down there. Harry agreed she wouldn't be going anywhere without him.

They made their way to Gringotts where they politely asked one of the clerks if they could make Griphook, Furybreaker and Bkodar aware that they were here, and asked if they might be free to see them. The clerk scurried off to inform the account managers that their clients were there.

"Ah my Lord and Lady, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Good Morning Bkodar, we were wondering whether we could have a word in private about the properties Harry and I have inherited. I hope that the hangover wasn't too brutal the last time we were together?" Hermione enquired with a coy smile.

"Ah my Lady, as you saw my ability to deal with Firewhiskey is the stuff of legends. A hangover is something I've never had." Bkodar replied with a cackle.

"Bkodar wasn't it you that nearly had us thrown out for putting your trousers on your head pretending that you were an Ethiopian Wombat?" Harry asked.

"My Lord, I fear you must be misremembering the events." Bkodar replied as he gave Harry and Hermione a wink and indicated for them to follow him out of the main banking chamber and to the account manager's offices.

As they walked down the corridor towards Bkodar's office they saw Furybreaker and Griphook approaching them, carrying their briefcases, they stopped at Bkodar's office door and waited for them to arrive.

"Hi Griphook, Furybreaker. I hope the morning finds you well and the gold is flowing well for you."

"Good Morning Harry, Lady Granger-Hufflepuff-Dumbledore" Griphook and Furybreaker greeted with a nod of the head.

"Please it's Hermione."

"Ahhh of course, Hermione, I assume that you would prefer the same only in public and official business arrangement we share with Harry here?" Furybreaker asked receiving a nod from Hermione as Bkodar opened the door.

Bkodar allowed them all to pass and closed the door with a heavy click. He entered the room after them. Harry and Hermione made their way over to a couch that was running along the side of the office and Bkodar summoned three chairs for himself and the other account managers. He was again surprised at Hermione's tendency to try and keep their meetings on a more informal and intimate setting unlike most witches and wizards he'd encountered.

As they took their seats Hermione, with a nod from Harry, took charge of the situation and spoke first.

"Thank you all for seeing us on such short notice we appreciate that you're all busy. We were wondering whether we could have a word in regards to the properties that we've inherited through the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Potter Wills. We want to view the properties and decide where we wish to live as Harry doesn't really want to live in the Black ancestral home."

"Of course, the only problem is that we don't know where the properties are, or how to find them." Harry added, leaning forward.

"Well, Harry that's not a problem we can certainly accommodate that request." Furybreaker replied as he reached for his briefcase and put it on his lap, before opening into it and reaching deep within it for a file that he brought out. He returned the briefcase to the floor and opened the file removing some sheets of parchment.

He handed a piece of parchment that Harry and Hermione looked at which had a map of Britain on it with an X showing in the highlands of Scotland.

"Erm I was hoping for something a little more accurate than that Furybreaker." he said.

"Ha Ha, Harry, this is a rather special map that was created by Helena Ravenclaw, which shows the location, but not accurately until you get closer to your objective. For example, if you travel into Scotland you'll find that the map will zoom in to where you need to go and will keep doing so until you arrive at the location."

"Wow that's brilliant, really clever." Harry commented.

"Indeed. To hide the contents of the map from anyone you don't want to see it just touch it with the Ravenclaw ring on your finger and say "Wit beyond measure" and the map will disappear.

To make it reappear again touch it with the ring again and say "is my family's treasure"." Furybreaker explained to him.

Harry tried it and found that when he made the map hide it changed to a blank piece of parchment with the Ravenclaw coat of arms on the front. Furybreaker told him that to gain entrance for the first time and to allow the wards of the property to recognize him that there is a bronze plate on a rock near the entrance that he will have to hold the ring against so that the properties' magic recognizes him as his new owner and that the house elves there will help him with what he needs.

Bkodar had extracted a file from his desk and made his way to Hermione with a piece of parchment and told her that she just need to touch the Hufflepuff ring to the parchment and a similar map will appear. He explained that he thought Helena may have got the idea from observing Helga map her house that she lent Rowena so that she could visit her until she knew how to find her home.

Griphook gave Harry an envelope and told him that there was a map in there to where the Potter family home was and also a portkey, which would activate at the touch of the Potter family ring and take him, and whoever else he wanted, to the Potter residence and that there would be people there to assist him when he arrived.

Harry and Hermione thanked them for their time, and said that they were off shopping in Diagon Alley and that they would speak with them soon, although they may owl them if they couldn't attend in person.

Storing their maps, they made their way out of Gringotts and decided that they'd be better off having something that they can carry everything, and maybe getting a tent if they have to sleep out in the open while trying to find the properties as both their trunks had been destroyed in the attack on The Burrow.

They made their way along Diagon Alley to "Eaton & Co Storage and Trunk Supplier" where they went in to have a look at what was in stock in the shop, and the manager asked them what they were looking for. After giving him a detailed explanation, he said that he had the perfect thing for them and asked them to come into the back.

They followed him behind the green curtain behind the counter and into what looked like the lost baggage warehouse at Kings Cross Station. There were corridors with racks of shelves that consisted of every kind of bag, trunk and box imaginable. The manager led them along the shelves until he arrived at a set of gold racks with trunks on them.

"Now Mr. err" the manager started.

"Potter."

"As in…." the manager stared wide eyed and gulped.

"Yes Harry Potter." Hermione confirmed, and couldn't help but grin as she never got tired of seeing the reaction of people when they found out who he was.

"and you are Miss…."

"Granger." Hermione replied.

"As in…." again staring wide eyed and gulping at the thought of who Hermione might be.

"Hermione Granger." Harry confirmed, giving her a smile as she was now getting the same reaction he used to get and he found it amusing that she could get a real insight into what his fame had been like all his life.

"Oh, an absolute pleasure, my name is Eaton, Elliott Eaton, and this is my father's establishment and I'm the manager of the store here. It's a great, great pleasure to have you visit our store." Elliott said as he shook both of their hands a little over enthusiastically but in a good-natured way.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Eaton." Harry said.

"Elliott please Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. No need for formality with me."

"Well in that case, please call us Hermione and Harry. We don't believe in constant formality either." Hermione replied gaining a grin from Elliott before he seemed to remember why they had come.

"Ah yes, now these here are the absolute best in the shop that we have to offer and the most expensive unfortunately, but I'm sure we can work a deal or something out." Elliott explained.

"Don't worry about what they cost Elliott, we've got enough money for the right thing. Please tell us more about them." Harry said.

"Well I'd prefer to show you if that's alright with you Mr. Pott…. I mean Harry." Elliott explained receiving nods from Harry and Hermione.

He then lifted two of the trunks down and put them up on their ends before turning back to Harry and Hermione and clapped his hands, his excitement and enthusiasm evident.

"Now than when the handles are extended either on this end or the main handle on the side a feather light charm activates making the trunk light to move around. Also, when this end handle is pulled two large wheels drop out making it easy to pull and the handle extends. As soon as you let go, the wheels go in and the handle snaps back into place as well.

Now this is where things get really interesting." Elliott said as he stood two of the trunks on their ends and opened the trunk lids making them like a door. Suddenly he stooped and stepped into the left hand trunk and completely vanished, which caused Harry and Hermione to look at each other, and then came back out of the other trunk on the right slightly out of breath about 10 seconds later causing them to jump at his sudden emergence.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Ah well, I developed a spell that will allow me to link a series of trunks together and as long as the trunks aren't on water, for example as long as they aren't in a boat or under water they will work.

I'm currently thinking of a way to make it possible to travel via the trunks to different countries, but it's going to take a lot of research and a lot of gold as well to get it done, and I don't think we will be able to afford that for a long time so for now it will just have to be travelling between them in the same country."

Harry filed this information away as it would be a really good thing to invest in, if Elliott could make it work, and if there was one person he was confident could get it to work by helping him it was Hermione.

"So let me show you both what we've got inside the trunk." Elliott said as he disappeared again into the trunk before an arm popped out and the hand beckoned them to follow.

Hermione went in first and Harry after, and both of their jaws dropped as the inside of the trunk was amazing. They had stepped into a large living room that was fully furnished with two leather couches, a coffee table, lamps, carpet and a fireplace.

There were four doors leading off the living room, not including the one they had just come through, which Elliott closed behind them and the door was covered in a black padded leather with Silver studs. There were two doors on the left with a reddish leather padding on them, one door straight ahead with a dark green padded leather and silver studs on it, and one door on the right with brown padded leather and gold stud on it.

Elliott explained that the colors of the doors were different so that the person staying in the trunk didn't get disorientated.

Elliott led them to the nearest red leather door on the left which turned out to be a large walk in wardrobe with a dressing mirror from floor to ceiling at one end, next to another red leather padded door, and along each side was an open wardrobe split into two sections at the top and two sections at the bottom with gold clothes rails running along the top, so that clothes could be separated into order or preference.

Elliott explained that once the rails were full you could arrange them into color, style, occasion or whatever you wished, and that the rails were charmed to sort of roll so that the clothes went passed like a conveyor belt.

In the middle of the room was a large wooden ottoman with drawers around the sides that Elliott explained can be used to put shoes, hats, watches, gloves, scarfs and any other accessories in, and that they had extension charms in and that he hadn't found how many each drawer could take but he knew it was a lot as he's managed to get his whole families wardrobe into one of the drawers and it hadn't filled it.

Hermione was practically swooning over the wardrobe saying it was every girl's dream, but Elliott pointed out that this one was tailored for a man and that he would show her the other trunk that was tailored for a woman's needs.

Elliott led them through the red leather covered door and into a bedroom that had a large king sized bed in in the middle of the far wall, with a night stand on either side of it along with a lamp. Along one wall to the left-hand side was a wizard wireless on a chest of drawers and next to that there was a writing desk.

Elliott explained while there wasn't anything else in the room, but he'd designed it that way so that the person who bought it could add their own items if they wished and that all the coloring was completely adaptable.

On the wall on the right-hand side was another red leather padded door which he led them through back into the living room, and took them to the green leather door that had been on the far wall as they originally entered the living room from outside. They went through that into what Harry could only describe as the ultimate wine cellar. With floor to ceiling racks for bottles, which Elliott explained that the wooden racks were for red wines, meads and anything else meant to be served at room temperature.

The silver metal racks were for anything that was meant to be served ice cold like some muggle drinks and wizard cocktail concoction ingredient, and the gold racks were for anything that was meant to be served chilled.

Elliott explained that this room could be tailored to contain whatever you wanted it to, but he quite liked the idea of a wine cellar.

At the far end was a large black metal looking door that Elliott explained was the safe and that he'd hired ten less than reputable individuals and offered them a five thousand galleon reward to any of them that was able to break into the safe. He was happy to say none of them had succeeded in gaining entry into the safe.

"How do you gain entry into the safe? I can't see a key hole." Harry asked.

"Ah well this safe is a design from Gringotts and doesn't have a key, but the door is enchanted to recognize the owners magic when they touch it." Elliott explained, beaming.

"That's really quite impressive." Hermione commented, clearly impressed.

"Thank you, you are most kind Hermione. I have tried to put in a bathroom to one of the trunks but so far I'm struggling to complete this. I need to find a way to have the waste water drain away from the trunk without flooding it." Elliott explained scratching his head.

"Well it's really an incredible idea Elliott and something you should be proud of. What's through the other door?"

"Ah of course let me finish the tour." Elliott responded as he motioned them back out of the wine cellar into the living area and to the final door. He opened the door and led them into a corridor about twenty meters long with a single door at the other end but this had white leather padding on the door.

"This corridor is what is used to move between trunks. If more than two trunks are paired together then this corridor would have more doors in it that would lead to different trunks."

They reached the far door and Elliott opened it and beckoned them in again and they were in the living room of the other trunk but whereas the last one was all woods and very masculine, this was based on a French theme and more girlie with whites and creams everywhere. Harry felt like he should really take his shoes off as he didn't want to dirty anything but restrained himself.

Elliott showed them around and Harry could see that Hermione was absolutely in love with it. Unlike the first trunk behind the green padded door in this trunk was a games room with a nine ball pool table, wizard chess board, pinball machine, and a ping pong table. Harry and Hermione were surprised to see three muggle games and Elliott explained that he had attended a muggle primary school, at his parent's insistence, to carry out muggle related research as a child and grew quite fond of the games.

Elliott led them out of the trunk until they emerged back into the storage corridor in his shop.

"So just to run through some other features for you. The outside of the trunk is completely water and fire proof. No amount of movement will displace anything inside so if you throw it around nothing inside will fall over.

When in the trunk and the outer door is closed with someone inside the trunk becomes invisible, thanks to some rather tricky disillusionment work that I did," as he demonstrated "and it also comes with some anti muggle or nose parker devices." Elliott demonstrated by closing the trunk and putting it on its side. He showed them that if they pulled the opening buttons inwards towards each other that it puts the trunk into intruder protection mode and as he opened the trunk it's just filled with clothes, toothbrush and other essentials that a person would take on holiday.

He explained that the mode will stay active until they push the buttons down together to enter the apartment setting on the trunk, which they've just been in. He shows them that if they push the buttons in opposite directions and away from each other they enter the quick access mode and opens it to show them a standard wizard trunk and finally if they push the buttons up together they lock the trunk.

"It's a really amazing trunk Elliott. I know I want one." Harry said to Hermione's agreement that she would like one as well.

"Well that's wonderful although I haven't told you the cost of one of these trunks yet, so that might put you off." Elliott replied dry washing his hands and suddenly turning quite nervous.

"How much are they?" Hermione asked.

"Well these are the top of the range trunks, so I'm afraid that they are fifteen thousand galleons each." he replied, wincing. "Of course the reason for that is the cost of the safe and all the furniture and things that come in as standard and the personalization that we can do."

"That's a bargain Elliott. We'll both take one." Hermione commented, to Elliott's surprise.

"You're going to both buy one?" he asked shocked.

"Absolutely, if I'm honest Elliott, I think you're selling them too cheap. You're effectively selling people a compact house and a way of moving around the country quicker, cleaner, and more comfortably than using the floo and apparating." Harry replied.

"I agree Elliott. If I'm honest I think that you are massively under selling the amount of skill and brilliance that you've created here." Hermione added.

"Really? My father thought these trunks were going to be a colossal waste of time and money, and that I'd never sell any. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him that I've sold two in a single day. To celebrities no less." Elliott beamed.

"Elliott I'm sorry, but I wouldn't feel right taking one of these off you for only fifteen thousand galleons." Hermione said.

"Nor me. There brilliant, really brilliant. How many of these are you expecting to sell Elliott?" Harry asked.

"How many? Well I was thinking that if I sold one a year that would be able to help me to continue my research and work on improvements to them, while normal and upgraded trunks would make up the business for the rest of the year." Elliott replied.

"How many people in the wizard community do you think would be able to afford one of these trunks?"

"Well to be honest Hermione, I hadn't really thought about how many people would be able to afford them because you two are the first people I've shown them to. But given Ministry workers and the average wage of Wizards out there, I suppose probably about two thousand wizards and witches could afford them easily." Elliott responded.

"So if we say two thousand witches and wizards can afford them and if you sell them at fifteen thousand galleons each that would net you thirty million galleons if they all only bought one." Harry quickly worked out.

"Now what you really need is advertisement and to generate demand here Elliott. It's a brilliant product and something that should be sold worldwide."

"Well of course it's always been the families dream to take our products around the world, but I'd have to raise over ten million galleons in order to take our business international, and we don't have that big a turn over." Elliott explained, more than a little dejected.

"Can you give us a minute Elliott? There's something I quickly wish to discuss with Harry." Hermione asked to which Elliott agreed and said that he'd just quickly go and check on the rest of the shop to make sure all the other customers were being seen to and would be back shortly as he made his way back along the corridor.

"Since when did you become such a business man?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Dunno, I suppose since I knew how much money I had available at the Will reading. No point in keeping it just sitting there not earning anything but interest. I really would like to do something with it. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You know what I wanted to talk to you about as I can see your thinking the same thing as I am." Hermione replied staring intently at him.

"Oh, yeah and what am I thinking?" he asked with a grin.

"You're thinking about investing in these trunks and I am as well." Hermione slyly grinned back. "I know you Harry Potter, and I know how you think. Tell me I'm wrong."

Harry laughed at Hermione reading him like a book. "Alright you're not wrong, no. Do you want to do a joint venture? We could take him for lunch with the goblins and sort out the details." He enquired waggling his eye brows getting a laugh from her.

"Sure why not. You're such a goon sometimes." she replied jokingly, while swatting his arm. "But don't think for a minute Harry Potter that this is getting you out of shopping. We've still got some things to buy."

They heard Elliott making his way along the corridor and turned to him as he arrived.

"What time do you normally take lunch Elliott?" Hermione asked.

"Errr I normally close the shop about two o'clock for half an hour while I grab a quick bite to eat."

"Hmmmm do you reckon that you could get someone to cover for you for an hour, we've got something we'd like to discuss with you, but it might take a bit more than half an hour, and you might want to ask your dad if he wishes to attend as well as it would be a business meeting." Harry explained.

"What is it you're proposing?" Elliott asked cautiously.

"Nothing callous or hostile Elliott, but I think we could help each other out, but enough of that for now. What we'd like to do is buy a trunk each that connect with each other, but we'd like you build them to our specifications inside if that's alright with you."

"Certainly Harry, it's part of what I enjoy making each trunk bespoke to each client's tastes." Elliott beamed.

"How long would it take to make one of these trunks Elliott to our requirements?" Hermione asked.

"Hmmm well now that I know what I'd be doing with them I could probably do it in five days if I work as much as possible and can organize cover for the shop."

"Excellent. Here's what I'd like to do Elliott. I'd like to give you sixty thousand galleons for two trunks with all the bells and whistles but to make each trunk interior to how Hermione and myself request, and would it be possible to have them delivered to us as I don't know where we will be."

"I can certainly do it but really that's far too much gold Harry." Elliott stammered.

"Nonsense," Hermione interjected, "We'd also like to loan these two trunks for the next five days if that's alright and we promise to return them as good as new and we'll let you decide on how much to charge us for renting these two if we can take them today."

"If you are really buying two trunks off me then I'll let you borrow these for free as long as you bring them back." Elliott replied kindly.

"Right well that's agreed then." Harry announced as he shook Elliott's hand and handed him a beseecher slip with the payment amount signed for sixty thousand galleons.

* * *

 **AN - Big thanks to Goldzar for going over my chapters and checking all my chapter for me.**

 **06/12/16 - Goldzar has re-edited this chapter and update is now on.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Ravens Nest

**Re-Edited: 12/9/2016**

 **Chapter 17 – The Raven's Nest**

Harry and Hermione spent the day going around Diagon Alley going to all the various shops that they wanted to visit. They went to Potage's cauldron shop and bought themselves a new cauldron each and bought some writing supplies to take with them as Harry wanted to send plenty of owls to his and Hermione's friends as he tried to arrange her birthday party in secret, but passed off needing them saying that it might be useful for them to keep a log of where they go and what they see.

They bought new potions kits and filled them up with all the supplies they could possibly need for potions that they might want to make, including some items that they hadn't been able to afford before for some of the more difficult potions. They stopped at Madam Malkins to give their thoughts on some of things Alicia and Madam Malkin were designing for them but decided to just leave them to it as the shop was full of witches and wizards all wanting the new styles of robes that they were doing.

The shop was absolutely booming and Harry couldn't help but smile thinking that Alicia was definitely good for business, and that Bogrod would be really happy with his investment.

They stopped outside EEylop's Owl Emporium discussing whether to get an owl but reasoned that the properties they have inherited might have owls already. Harry was secretly pleased with this conclusion as he felt getting a new owl would be betraying Hedwig's memory as he wasn't really over losing her.

She'd been his one constant connection with the wizarding world and now that he was no longer stuck living with the Dursleys and being of age he wasn't restricted to having to use owl post for staying in touch with people. Maybe one day he would get another owl but if the houses he had already had owls then that wasn't a betrayal in his eyes.

The finally went to Knockturn Alley and had lunch in The White Wyvern Pub, which actually turned out to be a nice pub although it wasn't very busy. The landlord Brian said that he didn't allow any trouble makers or anyone moving dark objects in his pub and that was why he didn't have that much trade other than people who knew about it by word of mouth.

Harry had the nicest cheese and onion pie with chips he'd probably ever had in the pub and told a beaming Brian so. Harry told Brian that he shouldn't be too down trodden as he'd make sure that his business and trade stepped up a bit because he'd do what he could to help get Knockturn Alley's reputation cleaned up and more trade occurring in the alley.

After lunch they went to Gringotts and met with Furybreaker, he was the only one of Harry's account managers available at the time as Bogrod and Griphook were out speaking to potential investment opportunities, and Bkodar along with Elliott and his father Edward Eaton, who insisted that Harry and Hermione call him "Ed" as Edward was what his mother called him when she was telling him off but to everyone else he was just Ed.

Harry and Hermione told Ed that they were really impressed with Elliott's trunk creation and that they had in fact both put an order in for one of the trunks each, but that they wished to speak with him about investing in their company to give Elliott the time to work on his creation and expand the business. In time, they would like to help Eaton & Co expand into the international market if they were willing to allow them to invest in the venture.

Ed replied that the company had always been in control of the Eaton family and that he couldn't just give away the business like that or his ancestors would start spinning in their graves.

Hermione pointed out that they didn't want to own the whole business just that they wanted to help it expand but leave the running of the company and the controlling interest to the Eaton family. She went on to explain that they didn't want the plaudits or accolades for his and Elliott's hard work but just wanted to help them build their legacy.

This put Ed at ease and said that depending on what percentage of the business they were thinking about he might be open to negotiations regarding it. Harry and Hermione had then left the meeting and let their account managers handle the negotiations as Ed called for his account manager to come and join them. Elliott had got up to leave but Ed had told him to stay as it was thanks to him that their business had the potential to really expand.

Feeling good about themselves Harry and Hermione completed their shopping and stopped at Ollivander's to see how Mr. Ollivander was getting on. Hermione was happy to run into Penelope again and see her at work. While the girls were catching up Mr. Ollivander looked at Harry's wand to see how well the magical repair had taken after the Elder wand had repaired it and enquired as to the fate of the Elder wand.

Harry had told the concerned Mr. Ollivander that he had stored the wand in a safe place but that he had chosen not to use it much to Mr. Ollivander's agreeance. He agreed it was best not used and that Harry need not worry as he would never again tell anyone of its existence.

While at Ollivander's Harry and Hermione ordered wand holders that they could wear on their arms rather than keeping their wands in their pockets. Mr. Ollivander said that he would work on a design much like what the aurors were using but he would make them more bespoke and send them to them.

He shooed them away when they discussed payment for them as Mr. Ollivander said it was only a small part of what he had to repay them from liberating him from Malfoy Manor.

Having got their supplies Harry and Hermione decided that they would go back to Muriel's for the evening and then would start their journey tomorrow so that they could say their goodbyes to the Weasleys properly rather than just disappearing in the morning.

That evening Harry spent an enjoyable evening with the Weasleys and told them of their plans to go and find their properties that they had inherited. Mrs. Weasley was close to tears as she felt like two of her own were finally leaving the family home and insisted on making them some food to take with them and then spent the rest of the evening making enough food to feed and army for a week.

The atmosphere was a bit strange that evening as Harry and Hermione felt like it was a chapter of their lives that was coming to a close. Every summer since they were twelve years old they had spent with the Weasley family and it felt like they were leaving home.

Harry suspected that the Weasleys felt the same way as it was all polite banter and chit chat and everyone seemed to want to avoid talking about the issue. Hermione went to use the toilet and Harry said to them that he was planning on doing a surprise birthday party for Hermione's eighteenth birthday and that he would need their help in organizing it, if they didn't mind.

They all agreed and Harry quickly went about assigning them all tasks to help him sort out, and they all quickly resumed a Quidditch conversation when Hermione made her way down the stairs not suspecting anything. They spent the rest of the evening saying their good byes and promising to stay in touch and not to worry as they would most likely see them all in a few days.

The next morning Harry and Hermione got up and dressed a little later than normal so that the bathroom would be free and the house less crowded as Mr. Weasley and Percy had already left for work. Ginny, wanting to avoid any awkwardness, had gone out shopping with Mrs. Weasley who had left a stack of food and drinks for them to take with them on the kitchen table.

The only occupants of the house were Muriel and Ron, and Harry had to keep Muriel entertained while Ron and Hermione went outside for a more intimate good bye. Harry packed the food and drinks into his trunk and thanked Muriel for allowing them to stay with them and that she'll finally have a little bit more of a quieter house with them gone, as Harry closed the door and made his way outside to the front gate to wait for Ron and Hermione.

After what felt like ages, Hermione and Ron came from around the side of the house, with Ron sporting a sheepish grin and a lipstick mark on his neck below his ear that Harry tried to pretend he hadn't seen.

"So this is it then?" Ron asked.

"Not really, we'll be back in three or four days, and besides we've got that Ministry ball thing on Friday so we will be back for then don't worry." Harry replied.

"We won't be long and we will be back before you know it." Hermione added as she went up on tiptoes to give Ron a kiss on the cheek causing his ears to go pink.

Patting Harry on the back Ron said "See you in a few days then mate".

Harry held out his wand over the road and after around thirty seconds the Knight bus came bursting into view and the familiar spotty face of Stan Shunpike welcomed them to the Knight Bus and said he'd get their trunks and to get on and take a seat.

They bought tickets for Hogsmeade as that was as good a place as any to start from and the Knight Bus went hurtling off.

Harry and Hermione disembarked the Knights Bus at the bottom of Hogsmeade and found it strange seeing the Village without its normal heavy coat of snow. They had never been there in the summer months when the sun was shining over the Village because it was normally snow covered or raining on Hogsmeade weekends while they were at Hogwarts.

Harry took the Ravenclaw map out of his pocket and said "Wit beyond measure" and the map instantly zoomed in to cover a much small area and they could see that Ravenclaw's home was a roughly about 15 miles away from Hogwarts.

They decided that they would shrink and pocket their trunks, Hermione put them in the ruck sack that Harry had on, and they started off walking along the steep hills across the other side of the black lake from Hogwarts.

"It's going to be a bit strange being just the two of us for the next few days, isn't it?" Harry asked as they set off.

"Hmmmm maybe but it's not like it's the first time we've been off on our own and we always have each other's back don't we?" Hermione asked to which Harry agreed.

"So I see things are going well with you and Ron if your errr…. Long goodbye was anything to judge by." Harry remarked with a grin. Although inside he had that familiar feeling that he'd had in sixth year when he'd seen Ginny with Dean.

"Yes it's going ok." Hermione said a bit awkwardly and didn't have a look like she wanted to carry on the conversation but Harry couldn't help but persist.

"Are you sure? You don't sound particularly enthused."

"Seriously Harry, everything is going fine." she scoffed leaving no room for misinterpretation that this part of the discussion was closed.

"Ok if you say so." he said holding his hands in mock surrender. He was concerned as she didn't look particularly happy and he never wanted her to be unhappy. He decided to let the subject drop and put it down to maybe she wasn't looking forward to a couple of days without Ron.

As they made their way up the hill and looked over across the lake to see Hogwarts stretched out across the hillside opposite, Hermione suggested that maybe they stop for a sit down, have something to drink, and then maybe they should apparate along rather than walking.

Harry didn't mind the walking as it was nice to walk in the sunshine, and even though the terrain was tough he didn't mind as his body was enjoying the exercise as being in the magical world was making him physically lazy. He suggested that they walk a couple of hours and then apparate for a couple of hours. He explained about the exercise and Hermione confessed that she used to run four miles each morning around the Black Lake when they were at Hogwarts each morning before breakfast.

As they walked, they talked about the different schools that had made them offers and Harry confessed to Hermione that it was Pansy, Tracey and Daphne that had told him about seeing Ginny and Terry Boot and Hermione seemed to go very quiet as he brought it up.

"So I take it you knew as well." He said guessing that was the cause of Hermione going quiet.

"I only found out about a week ago Harry I swear, and I begged Ginny to tell you or I would as I didn't like her making you look a fool and well…"

"Well what?" he asked stopping suddenly and causing her to stop as well.

"Well me and Ginny kind of had a big argument about it. She said that it was none of my business and I should stay out of it. I told her that you were my business and that I cared about you," Harry's stomach did a little somersault on hearing that "and I didn't like her treating you like that. You didn't do anything behind her back and that you've always been up front and honest about things with her, which was why you'd ended things with her in the first place.

She then started saying that the reason I was saying that was because I was jealous that you wanted her and not me, that I was jealous of her because she had a queue of guys wanting to be with her, and that I was just a nerdy bookworm that no one other than Ron would be attracted to and all other sorts of things." she finished with a bit of a sniffle and tears forming in her eyes as she tried to hold her tears back.

"That's bollocks!" Harry said angrily. He could feel his anger bubbling up to the surface and balled his fists up as he wanted to hit something. If Hermione had been looking at him she might have caught the little bolts of lightning coming from behind his emerald green eyes.

"Well of course I know I'm a bit of a bookworm and…" Hermione started to cry.

Harry instantly moved to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her and Hermione automatically put her arms around Harry's neck and started sobbing.

Harry gently rubbed her back and hair and tried to comfort her as best he could. "You should never listen to her or anyone else if they say things like that to you Hermione. You're beautiful, funny, smart, strong, and you should never think anything negative about yourself! There are loads of guys wanting to be with you and who would do anything to make you happy and to have you with them. Believe me I know and too be honest I was not thinking of getting back with Ginny. I don't think she's the right girl for me anymore, so that just shows how delusional she is."

Hermione slowly started to get control of herself and noticed that she and Harry were pressed together in a very close embrace. She noticed that her nipples had hardened with her breasts being pushed against his chest and she couldn't help but love the smell of him and being in his arms.

Ron never caused this kind of a reaction in her and she didn't feel comfortable or safe in his arms, but with Harry it always seemed like such a natural fit. He was getting better with the normal human reactions after the years of neglect and abuse he'd suffered at the hands of the Dursleys.

She kissed him on the side on the neck and felt her lips tingle and then she moved to step back out of his embraced as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Thanks Harry. I'm sorry I'm just a bit of an emotional wreck at the moment. First the Will readings completely changed my life and plans forever, then Ron started becoming more distant as he never really seems to want to spend time alone with me anymore. He just seems completely distracted and distant. Then that happened with Ginny, so I fell out with one of my best female friends and even though we've sort of made up, something has broken between us. If it wasn't for you, Penny and Fleur I'd have probably have gone loopy.

Then to make matters worse I got an owl from Kingsley this morning saying that he'd sent a ministry employee to Australia looking for my mum and dad but so far hadn't any joy in finding them."

Harry felt guilty when she said this last part as he'd asked Kingsley to make out that he hadn't found Hermione's parents. Harry had tasked Kingsley with finding them which the minister had agreed, and Harry knew that the wizard that he had sent to Australia wasn't searching for them but was actually part of the obliviators and was in fact restoring their memories. He wanted them to attend her birthday party because he knew that for muggles turning eighteen was the same as a wizard coming of age when they were seventeen.

"Why didn't you say something I might have been able to help?"

"You are a help Harry just by acting the way you normally do."

"Well in future you let me know if something is bothering you alright?"

"Alright I will. I promise."

They apparated for a good few hours and kept checking the map for reference and soon came across a column of stone about three-foot-high that had a bronze metal plate on it with a raven engraved on the bronze.

"This must be it. So according to Furybreaker's instructions, I just need to press the Ravenclaw seal on the ring to the plate to activate the wards and they will recognize my magic and I should be able to change the wards as I deem appropriate." Harry explained.

He willed the Ravenclaw ring to appear on his finger and pressed the seal against the plate and suddenly a small castle appeared at the top of the hill they were on about a hundred feet away. The castle was arranged in a square with walls of equal length and height with a tower in each corner around a central courtyard.

In the middle of the wall facing them was a large set of oak double doors and a path leading down to their position at the stone column.

"Well that didn't work." Hermione said taking the parchment off Harry to check that there wasn't something he had missed.

"Are you kidding? Can you seriously not see that?"

"See what Harry? I can't see anything else around here, so you must have done it wrong."

"You can't see the big bleeding castle right in front of you there?" he asked pointing at the castle but only receiving a blank look from Hermione.

Harry leaned against the stone column and crossed his arms over his chest while looking at her when suddenly her face lit up as the castle appeared behind her.

"Wow that's a beautiful castle." She said looking over every inch of the limestone brick with the blue and bronze flags on the battlements catching in the wind.

"So you could see it then? Talk about a tease." he laughed.

"I couldn't see it until you leaned on the column there and you must have changed the wards to allow me to see it. It must be unplottable to all who don't know it's here." she explained, swatting him on the arm playfully.

She started walking towards the castle along the path and Harry trotted off after and caught up with her. They were about five meters from the door when a voice called out and told them to stop where they were causing them to not step any closer.

"Who are you and how did you find your way to the front door of this castle?" a voice called out through what they could see was an arrow slit on the side of the door with a broad Scottish accent to it.

"Yes identify yourself!" another voice said from the other side of the door with a gentler Scottish accent.

"I think you best handle this one Harry as it's your castle after all." Hermione said stepping back.

Harry let out a sigh as he really didn't want to have to say his full title as it sounded pompous however needs must he reasoned.

"….. errr Hi, I'm Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw and I um… think this might be my house." He said.

Harry heard a pair of laughs coming from the arrow slits and asked "What are you finding so funny?"

"A Ravenclaw. Phah! You can't be a Ravenclaw otherwise we'd know as we'd be bonded to you and you'd be able to just walk right up to the door and it would just open for you." The more strongly accented voice replied in a rude tone.

"Well you did make us stop before getting to the door and if I wasn't a Ravenclaw how was I able to find my way to the front door in the first place?" Harry reasoned.

"Ack, the wee mans got a point there" called the gentler voice.

"Aye, that he does." the stronger voice replied. "Come forward then Laddie and if you are, who ye say ye are then you won't get made to look like a pin cushion for the number of arrows that will be comin at ye."

Given this information about how he might get shot with some arrows made him hesitate about going forward but the magic of the ring had accepted him and the wards had as well, so he was confident the door would open for him.

He took a few steps forward and as he got within three meters of the door it opened for him showing a candle lit interior and a tastefully decorated room.

They entered through the front door which was the formal living room decked out in Ravenclaw blue fabrics and wall paper with touches of bronze throughout. On the far wall opposite the front door was a large fireplace against the back wall.

Above the fire place was a large portrait of Rowena and Helena Ravenclaw that must have been done during Helena's final years as a Hogwarts student as she looked to be about seventeen in the picture. They smiled and waved at Harry and Hermione who waved back.

Either side of the fire place were two large circular exposed brick wall columns that came into the room with a door carved into the brick. They would later find out that the one on the right had stairs leading up to the upper floor and the one on the left had stairs leading down to the basement.

The room was decorated with some couches arranged in a square formation facing each other and a large coffee table in between them that anyone sitting there could access from any of the seats.

On the floor was a thick blue carpet with bronze circles arranged in a pattern that only made them obvious when the light caught on the bronze.

Stood between the seating area and the front door were two shocked looking house elves wearing traditional highland outfits. One was dressed in a traditional beige dress with a blue and bronze tartan shirt and matching wrap over it. The other house elf wore a kilt in matching tartan and a white ruffled shirt and black vest with a blue beret with a bronze pomp pomp on it.

Both of them were wide eyed staring at Harry before they looked at each other, then bowed deeply to him, and then started hitting their heads against the floor until Harry told them to stop, which they did so instantly.

"Our apologies Master Ravenclaw forgive us as we didn't know we had a new master. We've been stuck in this castle for a very long time and maybe our social skills aren't where they should be by today's standards and I dun-nee know why we cannae feel the bond at present. Maybe you need to give us an order or something to seal the bond, perhaps." the female elf apologized to Harry.

"It's alright, no harm done and it's good to know that you were prepared to defend the castle from an attack. Please call me Harry though as I don't really like being addressed as master."

"It's our pleasure to meet you Master Harry. My name is Hamish." replied the male house elf smiling as he suddenly felt the bond complete with Harry.

"And I'm Miran." replied the female house elf with a curtsy as she felt the bond to.

"This is Hermione, my best friend, and she will always be a guest in my home, so there will never be a need to challenge her as the wards will recognize that she has permission to be here, even when I'm not around." Harry said motioning Hermione to join them and then she shook both of the stunned elves hands as she introduced herself more formally.

They both bowed again when they shook her hands, which Hermione thought was strange.

"I see that there is a new Lady Hufflepuff in our presence as well." Hamish said smiling.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked.

"My mother told me about the rings the four founders of Hogwarts wore and I recognized it on your hand. Oh don't worry, a human wouldn't be able to see it through that glamour charm but house elves and goblins will be able to see it whether you want them to or not." Miran said to them.

"Aye so don't worry about that for now it's nee bother to us. Would you both like a tour of the castle and I can tell you a bit about the history of the place , while Miran goes and finds that lay about to come and have a word with the new Master of the Raven's Nest."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the portrait of the Ravenclaws who looked desperate to talk to him as they shifted in their frame. Hamish seeing Harry's attention was elsewhere got his attention by saying that he'd introduce them to the Ravenclaws once he finished the tour of the castle as he pointed to the door on the left wall.

Miran snapped her fingers and elf apparated away as Hamish led Harry and Hermione around the property telling them about its history and what each room was and also put in anecdotes about Rowena and Helena Ravenclaw's time in the castle and about the sad ending to their relationship before Helena had died.

It was fascinating to learn all about the Hogwarts founder's home life and the woman behind the legend as well as see where she had lived. The castle was built in a square and had an open courtyard in the middle which reminded Harry of the courtyard at Hogwarts but on a smaller scale.

Along the bottom floor of the castle they went into a formal dining room with a twelve-seater table, then they made their way from there into a library that had rack upon rack of books. Harry couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's eyes lighting up and her fighting her natural instinct to go and look at the books available for reading. Harry told her she can read until her heart is content once they finish their tour.

From there they made their way into the next room which was a sun room with some comfortable chairs and floor to ceiling windows overlooking the courtyard. The next room was a long room with wooden panels on the walls that Hamish told them was just a room that the Ravenclaws liked to use to practice their magic in and as they went through the final door they found themselves back in the living room but on opposite side to where they had left it.

From there Hamish took them through the door the door leading to the basement where Harry and Hermione discovered a well-stocked wine cellar and bar and as Hamish led them further into the room the torches on the wall ignited casting light onto the room and it looked like what Harry remembered from the Ravenclaw common room in regards to furnishing. As they got to the bar Hamish pulled a lever behind the bar and a door opened in the stone wall into a potions lab with racks of bottles that Hamish said were pre made potions that the Ravenclaws had made and that they loved their potions in the Raven's Nest as they could make life a lot more interesting.

They made their way back into the bar room and Hamish took them to the opposite wall and pushed a brick into the wall revealing another room that went into the side of the hill and was an anti-chamber with a large bronze door with the Ravenclaw crest.

"Now this Master Harry is the personal family vault of the Ravenclaw family. It contains things that Helena and Rowena put there themselves and the secrets of the family's magic. Now I apologize Lady Hermione but I cannot let you in here as it's for family members only." Hamish apologized.

"That's alright Hamish. I understand families will have secrets." Hermione said kindly and backed out of the room.

"I'll check this out another time Hamish when we don't have guests." Harry winked at Hamish who nodded and led Harry out before sealing the wall again.

Hamish led them back upstairs into the living room and up the stairs to the upper floor that was mainly made up of bedrooms and all the bedrooms had lovely views of the surrounding hills and the master bedroom in particular had a large window with a stunning view you'd be able to see from in bed if you left the curtains open.

Hamish showed them the top of the four towers that were flat with battlements surrounding them and they had a golf driving mat on one with a bucket of golf balls, apparently Rowena Ravenclaw loved a bit of golf, a sun bathing deck, a clay pigeon shooting deck and an owlery that currently didn't have any owls in it as the Ravenclaw owls had sadly died many years ago.

After the tour Harry and Hermione put their trunks in their room and came back down to the lounge where Hamish told them some more about the castle and asked about them and how they became heirs to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Harry and Hermione started telling the story of how it came to be but explained that it would take a while.

As they were recounting the tale Mirin arrived back along with a rather tired looking wizard called Dougal O'Dare, whose family had been installed by the ministry as housekeepers for the property until the Ravenclaw heir was named. He wore blue robes with the cuffs edged in bronze.

Dougal explained that his family had been care takers of the Raven's Nest for over a thousand years and that while he was glad that an heir had been named at last, he was a bit sad to be losing his job as for all intents and purposes it was a good job that didn't take a lot of work.

Harry asked Dougal to join them for dinner that night so he could discuss with him about what his tasks normally include as he would be interested in keeping him on as Housekeeper, because Harry couldn't say at this point how long he would be spending at the Raven's Nest.

By the end of the meal in which Dougal had Harry and Hermione in stitches telling them stories of the Ravenclaws that had been passed down and anecdotes from his own family about their time looking after the castle, Harry had decided to definitely keep Dougal on as Housekeep.

Having convinced Hamish and Mirin to take a seat, which they protested to vigorously and Harry had to tell order them to sit before they did so. Harry asked for their opinions on what improvements they think could be made to the Raven's Nest along with Dougal.

After Dinner, Hamish introduced Harry to Rowena and Helena Ravenclaw who had been united in the portrait and Helena had passed on from being a ghost after Harry had finally destroyed Rowena's Diadem.

Rowena and Helena thanked Harry for reuniting them after too long and told him that they were delighted that he was now heir to the Ravenclaw name and to treat the castle however he chooses as they are extremely proud to have him as their heir.

* * *

 **AN - I really like the Ravens Nest and thought that Rowena Ravenclaw being as clever like she was would have had a house near Hogwarts as she would have wanted to be in touch with the school while bringing her daughter up before Helena attended Hogwarts as well. I like the thought of Harry having his own elves but not necessarily living with him all the time... You'll find out why soon.**

 **P.S. Big thanks to Goldzar for editing and re-editing my chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Badgers Nook

**Chapter 18** **– Badgers Nook**

Harry and Hermione spent the evening talking to Rowena and Helena and Harry put an idea he had for the Raven's Nest to them as he wanted their opinion as it would affect them directly.

They both heartily agreed to his idea as Harry wanted to have the Raven's Nest be an attraction for certain months of the year to give the house elves something to do, to increase the duties for Dougal, to let Helena and Rowena share themselves with the world and to earn a little money on the side.

He sat down with Dougal, Hamish and Mirin in front of the portrait and told them his idea and they made plans to make it happen. Before leaving Harry took Dougal to one side and asked him to get the fireplace connected back to the floo network and then gave him an envelope with some written instructions regarding hosting Hermione's birthday party at one of the houses.

Hermione and Harry decided that they would apparate back to Hogsmeade after Harry had changed the wards so that they could apparate from the front door of the castle. They apparated into Hogsmeade Village and Harry suggested maybe going up to Hogwarts to tell Professor McGonagall their decision to go to Mahoutokoro instead of returning to Hogwarts.

Hermione said that she didn't think she could handle going to the castle at the moment as it was all still pretty raw given what had happened there so they decided to leave it for now and maybe invite Professor McGonagall to visit them at their houses.

Rather than waiting around then decided to take the Knight Bus and got dropped off at Cardiff as this was the only place in Wales Harry and Hermione really knew of. When arrived Hermione checked her map and saw that they needed to head more towards a place called Carmarthen.

They went to a muggle train station and bought tickets to Carmarthen and took the hour long train ride there.

"Are you excited?" Harry asked.

"Just a little. I mean it will be mine own house." Hermione grinned. "I liked living with Mum and Dad but being able to do what you want when you want will just be amazing."

"Yes I know what you mean. I'm looking forward to having my own home as I've never had one before. Living with the Dursleys was more like living in prison as I was locked in my room and only allowed out when there was work they needed doing. Then I never really lived at Grimmauld Place as it was more a base of operations than anything else and Kreacher didn't exactly make it feel very home-y.

The only place that ever really felt like home was The Burrow and while I love the Weasleys and enjoy spending time with them it just doesn't feel like I can truly relax. Does that make sense?" Harry asked.

"Perfect sense. You like being there but it's not your home it's your friend's so you're always on best behavior and can't do exactly what you want because you've got to respect their home."

"Yeah that's exactly it. I promise you Hermione wherever I decide to live you can do whatever you want there. I want you to consider it your home as well so if you just turn up and sit in the library and don't want to even say hello that's fine. Even if you want to just throw something because your angry then that is fine as well. As long as you're not throwing it at me though obviously." he finished.

"Thanks Harry, the same goes for you as well. You've never really been able to call anywhere home so I want you to feel like you can do whatever you want in my house." Hermione said patting his leg and sending a tingling feeling shooting up his leg.

"What do you reckon Hufflepuff's house will be like? Do you think it will be a castle as well? I mean they were known as the four greatest wizards and witches of their age and the Raven's Nest certainly looks appropriate but Gryffindor founded Godric's Hollow and was rumored to have lived there and there were no castles around Godric's Hollow when we were there last year." Hermione said.

"Are you wanting your own castle so that you can pretend you're a princess?" Harry asked grinning earning himself a whack.

"Well you're certainly not Prince Charming Potter. Every girl should be treated like a princess!" Hermione countered.

"Ha! Well you'll always be a princess to me Hermione." Harry said as he got up and gave a very theatrical bow that Lockhart would have been proud off before they both fell about laughing.

The train arrived in Carmarthen and Hermione checked the map again and said that they will apparate along the way as she was too excited to walk. They apparated there way closer and closer to the map's location getting deeper and deeper into the Welsh countryside and Hermione decided to stop apparating after her enthusiasm had caused Harry to feel sick through the speed of her apparition and when she landed them in a pool of water that went up to their waists.

After they had dried themselves they decided to walk the rest of the way, much to Harry's delight, as it was only a couple of miles away. They started their walk sticking vigorously to the country code of walking towards any oncoming traffic in single file on Hermione's insistence.

Harry wanted to point out that they were in the middle of nowhere, they could see for about a mile in all directions and would have been able to hear anything approaching them well before it arrived but bit it back as it was Hermione's day and he didn't want to dampen the mood by pointing out the obvious.

They soon found that the road they were on was becoming tree lined along the right hand side blocking the view behind the trees and the road was starting to bend as they made their way along.

They reached a clearing with a grey stone wall along the front with a large double gate big enough for a car to drive through and a small gate about 10 meters closer to them. As they cleared the trees they saw a lovely thatched roof cottage that had yellow walls with the edging stones in black granite.

In front of the cottage was a well-manicured lawn cut with stripes along it with a limestone chip path leading to the front of the cottage, which deviated off to the left towards a larger limestone chipped path leading from the large gates along what Harry would assume was a drive way that lead to a Barn house around thirty meters long with circular windows with white frames running along the side and the barn was the same yellow with black granite stones making up the base and corner stones of the barn.

The upper story of the barn Harry noticed that the windows were a lot larger giving a more obvious view of the surrounding countryside. The barn doors were made up of maple wood and above the door was a gold shield with something engraved on it that Harry couldn't make out.

The Barn was also surrounded by a well-manicured lawn and around the house there was flower beds with humming daffodils in what sounded like a band of people gently humming a happy sounding tune.

As they were looking at the barn they heard the door to the cottage open and a lady of around sixty came out humming away to herself. She was wearing what Harry thought looked like lederhosen and she closed the door and then stopped in her tracks surprised to see them stood at the gate.

"Who are you and how did you get past the wards?" she said marching towards them and drawing her wand, which she pointed at them.

Hermione and Harry both raised their hands in surrender and to show they weren't a threat.

"We're sorry if we startled you, but there were no wards stopping us getting to the property." responded Hermione.

"Rubbish. The wards to this property have been in place for almost a thousand years. You can't just wander up the road and stumble across this place." The woman stated dismissively.

"Do you mind lowering your wand? We don't mean you any harm." Harry asked.

"No I won't lower my wand until you tell me how you breached the wards?"

"We just told you we didn't breach anything!" Hermione yelled while taking a step back and to the side putting some distance between herself and Harry. Harry sensing her movement took a step back and moved one step to the side opposite Hermione making the gap even bigger and creating space so the woman wouldn't have one target together but two further apart so that she couldn't curse them both quickly without the other getting a shot off first if she went for the other.

The woman seemed to sense that they were trying to make it more difficult and shouted out "Ellen! Ellen get out here and have your wand ready!" as she moved her wand between Harry and Hermione.

"Look there's no need for any of this just calm down, put the wand away and let's talk rationally about this. Otherwise we'll have to take charge of the situation." Harry said setting his feet shoulder width apart with his right foot slightly behind.

"I don't think so!" called another female voice that they assumed was Ellen as another woman emerged from the cottage door.

"Don't move and keep your hands where we can see them." called a male voice as a man wearing blue robes came out of the front of the house to flank the elder lady on the other side.

"Look this really isn't necessary. We're just trying to find somewhere called Badger's Nook. If you don't want to help us find it then that's fine, we'll be on our way but put your wands down or I'll have to take them off you." Harry said. He was starting to get annoyed as he and Hermione had been more than polite and these people had no need to point their wands at them.

"Ha you'll take our wands off us. How do you think you are Harry Potter or something?" said the younger woman who had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I am actually!" Harry retorted.

"Come off it junior, what would Harry Potter be doing here? Now how did you get passed the wards and what do you want?" asked the man.

"He's just told you what we are doing here. I've had enough of this. Either lower your wands by the count of ten of we'll take them off you." Hermione said.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats dear." replied the older woman.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look sending a message to the other that that was what they had to do.

"Have it your way then," Harry started counting "One…two….ten!" and both he and Hermione flicked their wrists causing their wands to shoot out of the wand holsters into their hands and fired off three quick disarming spells and Harry reached up to catch two of the wands that had flown out of the older woman's and man's hands before they could blink and he had summoned them to his hand before they could blink and Hermione had done the same to the other woman.

The three of them shared worried looks and then raised their hand above their heads.

"Put your hands down and don't be so ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed as they hesitantly lowered their hands. "Now can you tell me how to get to Badger's Nook as according to this we should be there!" Hermione said examining the map.

"This is Badger's Nook." the older woman replied pointing to the large gate and Harry and Hermione saw that there was a brass plate with it written on and they looked at the small gate that had a similar sign that said Badgers Set.

"Well then we are in the right place after all then Harry."

"It would appear so, although not the friendliest of welcomes compared to the Raven's Nest is it?" he said.

"How do you know of the Raven's Nest?" asked the older woman shocked.

"Because it's now my house." Harry replied.

"It can't be there hasn't been a Ravenclaw for almost a thousand years. First you're saying your Harry Potter and now you're claiming to be a Ravenclaw. I'll say this for you, you're one hell of duelist, but you have a very over active imagination." said the man.

"My name is Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw!", which got gasps from the three of them. "I know it sounds really pompous doesn't it, but I really am the heir of Ravenclaw." he said as the Ravenclaw ring appeared on his finger.

"So would that make you?" the older woman said turning to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger. Although my actual name now is Hermione Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff." as the Hufflepuff ring appeared on her finger.

This appeared too much for the older lady as she fainted.

The younger woman and man walked forward the man checking on the older woman and the younger woman approaching the wall where they were stood and apologized for their reaction it's was just that they shouldn't have been able to get past the wards and that her mother had gone out to check and she and her husband had moved to cover her if they had proved hostile.

"Your mother you say?" Harry asked getting a nod from the young woman. "Well we've introduced ourselves maybe you should do the same." he said a little frosty before Hermione put her hand on his forearm and moving his wand down. He lowered his wand, but kept it ready just in case.

"My name is Ellen Eriksson and that is my husband Lancelot and the lady on my ground is my mother Frieda. Frieda Steiggson." it was at this point that a little girl who must have been around 4 years old came running out of the house towards her grandmother to make sure she was ok. "And that is my daughter Sophie."

"Well. Ellen it's nice to meet you. Can we give your wands back to you now or are we still in danger of being threatened again?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"You don't need to worry about anything like that happening again Lady Hufflepuff." Ellen said with a small curtsy drawing a horrified look from Hermione.

"Please Ellen, call me Hermione. Neither Harry or I are going to use our full titles unless it's a formal occasion." She said as she handed Ellen her wand back.

"How did you manage to disarm my husband and mum so fast?" she asked Harry as he passed her Lancelot's and Frieda's wands back. "My husband is a security wizard at the Unspeakable department at the ministry." as she opened the gate to let them into the ground.

"Well…I'm Harry Potter." he said causing Hermione to roll her eyes and swat him on the arm as they laughed at the look of awe on Ellen's face.

"Course you're Harry Potter. How would we have stood a chance."

Harry and Hermione went over to Frieda and Lancelot to help Frieda up. Before they got there though Chloe had got up from her Grandmother's side and had stomped towards Harry and Hermione and stopped with one hand on her hip while the other pointing at them looking very cross.

"What did you do to my Grandma?" she demanded pointing at them before putting her other hand on the other hip.

"Chloe it's alright, Grandma only fainted because she heard some very exciting news." Ellen said kneeling by her daughter. "This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and you know who they are. Hermione is now the owner of the Badger's Nook, so she is going to be living next door to us."

Chloe's face lit up in excitement her anger completely forgotten "Is she really Hermione Granger?" her eyes going wide like saucers.

Hermione approached her and bent down with her ring hand out "Hello Chloe, I'm Hermione. I'm very happy to meet you."

Chloe didn't take the outstretched hand and instead shot forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and clung on as if her life depended on it. Harry had helped Frieda up with Lancelot's help and had apologized for the way they had been introduced and for giving her such a fright and she and Lancelot apologized in turn.

"Chloe, let go of Lady…. I mean Hermione." Ellen said.

"Mummy and Daddy have been telling me all about you, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I never ever thought I'd ever get the chance to meet you." Chloe said completely in awe of her hero. "You're my favorite though!" she whispered and giving Hermione and hug as Hermione picked her up and into her arms.

"Would you like to come inside our house for a drink or some lunch first or would you prefer to look around your new home straight away?" Frieda asked Hermione who looked to Harry who just shrugged to let her know it was her decision.

"We'll have a drink first and you can tell me all about yourselves before we go looking around the house." Hermione answered.

"Excellent, we were just about to have a spot of lunch if you would like to join us." Frieda said as she led them down the path towards the cottage.

"The cottage is called Badger's Set and is connected to the floo network and the larger barn over there is where Lady Hufflepuff lived and is called "Badger's Nook". Helga Hufflepuff loved wildlife and her favorite animal was a badger hence why she took it as her family emblem when she came to Britain." Frieda explained as she opened the door to the cottage for them.

They stepped inside and saw a lovely furnished cottage that looked like The Burrow used to except it was neat and tidy. They had stepped into a large kitchen and dining area with a table big enough for about six people to sit comfortably with a fireplace that was accessible from both the kitchen and living room side.

There was a stair case leading upstairs opposite the front door that Sophie insisted on showing Hermione her room as Harry took the offered seat at the kitchen table and explained a little of how he and Hermione had become Lord Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff as he said the tale probably wasn't suitable for Sophie's ears.

Ellen and Frieda busied themselves in the kitchen making sandwiches and tea along with a fruit juice that Frieda was making by hand chopping up fruits and taped the jug with her wand and it blitzed the fruit up into a smoothie much like a muggle blender would do and as the liquid stopped churning at another tap of her wand it looked like the jug had cooled with the condensation build up on the outside of the jug.

Hermione entered the kitchen with Sophie following her in a fit of giggles causing the rest of the room to smile at how comfortable the two of them seem to have gotten with each other instantly.

Sophie said she wanted to show Hermione the garden, but Ellen said that lunch was nearly ready and that Hermione might not want to see the gardens yet as she'd had a long journey to get there. They took their seats and Sophie insisted on sitting next to Hermione and Harry.

"You've really got a lovely home." Hermione said as she took a drink of tea while Ellen poured them all a glass of fruit juice.

"Well technically it's your home dear." Frieda replied with a smile at Hermione's face. "You see Helga Hufflepuff knew that she'd be spending a lot of time at Hogwarts and doing all her other things so she invited a young girl who had come over from Norway with her to Britain to act as her housekeeper while she was away and as a reward built her this cottage.

My family have tended the grounds and properties since Helga died all those years ago and have been receiving payment from the Ministry of Magic to keep the property secret and maintained, although I assume that will stop now that we have a new Lady Hufflepuff."

"I don't understand Frieda. The ministry knew of the founders' properties but instead of letting magical Britain know where they are they've kept them secret all this time?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they, I assume, didn't want the properties damaged or possibly have items stolen as any items owned by the Hogwarts founders are valuable artifacts and if anyone had got into Badger's Nook they'd have had a field day." Lancelot said. "If the country knew half of what goes on and is kept hushed up by the ministry it would be chaos."

"Well whatever the reason the ministry had for doing it I'm glad they did as it would have meant a lot more days like today with us having to challenge people turning up." Frieda added.

They ate the sandwiches and drank the tea and juice, which they found out was a Hufflepuff original recipe that had been passed down in the family for century's. Frieda said that she would give them the tour of the property and its grounds and then would let them settle in.

They made their way across the path and Hermione who had put her arm through Harry's was shaking with excitement as they approached the large barn doors, which to Hermione's mind thought they were a bit excessive. No sooner had the thought settled in her head than the doors shrunk down from their ten feet to around seven foot causing Hermione and Harry to come to a stop.

"Ah yes well now I see that the Badger's Nook truly has accepted its new master. I assume that you thought the doors were too big?" Frieda asked Hermione.

"Yes well I did think they were a little too big but that was just weird."

"The house is in tune to whatever you like and don't like. If you think something is wrong, then the house will change it. I'll show you what I mean. Think of the house and picture a different color window frame instead of white picture them with black ones instead." Frieda replied.

Hermione did so and the window frames changed from white to black, then she pictured them pink, yellow, red, green and white again and the window frames changed as she thought of the different color.

"Wow it's just like the Room of Requirement" Harry said gob smacked.

"Ah so you managed to find the Room of Requirement did you? Well that was something Helga was very proud of as I'm sure you know Helga liked to help any student that she could and she took the idea from her own house and managed to put that magic into a room in Hogwarts so that she would be help students still long after she had gone." Frieda said.

"So it was Helga Hufflepuff that designed the Room of Requirement then." said Hermione.

"Of course. You didn't think that Salazar Slytherin was the only founder that built their own room in the school did you?" Frieda asked.

"I suppose in all the time we were in that room we never really thought of who built it. Everyone knew Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets but no one knew Hufflepuff built the Room of Requirement." Harry stated.

"Yes well it was Helga that did it and she was a modest person that's probably why she never bragged about it." Frieda said proudly. "So Hermione welcome to your new home!" Frieda exclaimed as she stepped back motioning Hermione to go in first. Hermione took hold of Harry's hand to his delight and pulled him in through the front door with her.

They entered into a large living space with exposed wooden beams and a high ceiling that was about twelve feet high. The carpet was a rich yellow and Harry went to take his shoes off as he knew they were dirty but Frieda told him not to worry as the house will clean the dirt away by itself.

On the right hand wall there was a large stone fireplace to the right hand side with a large portrait of the founding four smiling and laughing with each other while playing a game of what looked like gob stones with empty bottles strewn around the floor about them. Harry couldn't help but think that this was an odd thing to have as a portrait but they all looked to be having a good laugh.

The walls were wallpapered black with golden flecks that sparked as the light caught them and the furniture was black faux leather and arranged in a random formation. It had a cozy and homely feel about it straight away and Harry was sure that Hermione would be really happy living there.

The wall on the left was a door that led them into a room that looked like a miniature casino with Blackjack table, Poker Table and a roulette wheel. Frieda said that apparently Helga Hufflepuff was a very fun loving witch and loved games.

The next room turned out to be a library that must have contained at least five hundred books with room for another two thousand books and Harry teased Hermione that she shouldn't spend all her money building it up and that he'll give her copies of any books from the Raven's Nest and Grimmauld Place much to Hermione's delight.

The next room was a large office with bookcases and a large wooden desk and comfy director's chairs.

The next door led them into a large dining room that could easily accommodate twelve people sat around the table.

The next room was a kitchen that wouldn't have looked out of place in a restaurant given the size of it but instead of metal it was warm colored woods and a large six burner stove with three door oven below it. Just off the kitchen was a store cupboard for food that looked big enough to survive a war if necessary and then through the door to the store cupboard it lead back into the living area.

On the far wall opposite the entrance was a pair of double doors that Frieda said they would go through once she had shown them the upstairs.

Frida lead them upstairs to a large landing that had a small sitting room with a large floor to ceiling window looking out across the Welsh countryside and you could see the welsh mountains in the distance. It was a beautiful spot and Harry could picture himself looking out that window while reading a book.

Off the sitting area was a large bedroom with a four poster bed with Hufflepuff colored hangings. There was a pair of French doors leading out onto a balcony that looked to sport another spectacular view.

Leading off from the bathroom was a wardrobe of every girl's dream with racks for shoes and wardrobes that could probably house an alarming number of clothes and Harry said a quick prayer that he wouldn't have to go on the shopping trip to fill all the wardrobes up.

There was a door on the far end of the walk in wardrobe that lead into a spacious bathroom on the far side which had a large French style tub in the middle of the room, a glass shower cubicle in the corner, along with a toilet and his and hers sink. The bathroom was all black and white tiles with tiny flecks of gold everywhere and Harry could see Hermione's heart melt at the sight of it.

They made their way through went through the double doors in the living room that lead out to a court yard with a green house and the ceiling reflected the sky outside much like the Great Hall at Hogwarts so you felt you were outside even though you were in a barn. From the courtyard you could access anywhere in the property through the doors.

Frieda lead them past the greenhouse to the opposite end of the courtyard which had a stone stair case leading them down underground, which she said led to the guest quarters and some other rooms.

They descended the stairs into an underground into a large basement that had a seating area in the middle of the floor with couches and chairs arranged facing a fire pit and there a lot of lamps around the room giving the room a bright and warm feel. There were six guest bedrooms along with a potions lab for brewing potions, a wine cellar, a work shop for anything that Hermione might wish to create magically and finally there was an empty room, which Frieda said was actually a room where you can cast any kind of spell and it won't cause any damage to the room.

Hermione was very impressed with the property as was Harry and as they made their way through the house things like the shape and size of windows and floor tiles changed as they were walking, which made Harry feel a bit sick as the floor tiles changed shape and color as he was walking on them as it looked like he was walking on a mud slide but the floor was solid while it changed under his foot.

"It's truly wonderful Frieda. I'd never have imagined that the house would be able to change to whatever I think it should change to. It's really the most amazing magic I think I've ever seen!" Hermione gushed.

"It will certainly make it easier to redecorate whenever you get bored of the look." Harry chipped in.

"Yes, it's amazing magic that Helga did. I always thought that she was the best of the four founders as she made the Room of Requirement and for me that is a room completely unsurpassed by anything else. That she put the same enchantments on her house is amazing." Frieda said.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"I think it's brilliant, clever and beautiful. Just like it's owner!" Harry said over his shoulder as he took a closer look at the door frames to see a series of runes etched into the wood, which caused Harry to wonder if that was what helped the building and fittings change at the owners thought.

"I agree Harry it is. From looking at that painting Helga was a pretty good looking witch." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I was talking about its new owner actually." Harry said as he continued looking at the Runes. Hermione blushed furiously and Frieda smiled as she could see Harry meant it as he gave the compliment out without even looking for a reaction as if it had been a line he would have watched to see the effect it had on the young witch.

"Are these runes Hermione? Frieda?" Harry asked looking back at them and pointing out the runes to them.

Frieda nodded "Yes Harry you'll find them running throughout the whole house and they are part of the enchantment that makes them work. Harry would you mind awfully if I stole Hermione for a moment?"

"Course not. As long as you promise to bring her back in one piece." Harry said giving the older witch a wink.

Frieda and Hermione went off in the direction of the library and Harry continued looking at the furniture and things for signs of runes that he found were engraved on every piece of furniture, on the walls, on the floors, absolutely everywhere.

Harry thought that they would be good to copy as the ability to change a house and its furnishings was a brilliant idea and he'd like to do the same with his own homes.

Harry took a seat as he knew Frieda would be fighting a losing battle to try and get Hermione away from those books in her library as she'd at least want to look through them and see what titles she had at the very minimum.

Harry decided that he'd close his eyes for a minute while he waited and within two minutes he was fast asleep in an armchair in the sitting room.

* * *

 **AN - I really enjoyed creating the Badgers Nook as I wanted a house that was clever like Hermione but adaptable and with a nice feel about it.**

 **P.S. Big thanks to Goldzar for going over my spelling and grammar. You've been working like a machine for me and I can't thank you enough.**


	19. Chapter 19 - The House of Potter

**Chapter 19** **– The House of Potter**

Harry woke up after falling asleep in the armchair to find that no one else was in the room with him and through the window he could see that the sun was starting to go down. He made his way through the living room and into the library to find no one present.

He continued around the house until he heard talking coming from the dining room and entered to find Lancelot, Ellen, Sophie and Frieda sat at the dining table laughing and joking.

"Hello there, sleepyhead, we were just about to come and wake you up." Ellen welcomed Harry as he pulled out a chair to join them.

"Sorry about that. I was just sitting down for a minute and then I must have dropped off."

"Don't worry Harry. I do that every chance I get as living with three women I very rarely get any time to sit and relax." Lancelot replied as Ellen swatted his arm getting a laugh from Harry and Sophie.

"Where's Hermione? I thought she'd be working her way through the library but she wasn't there." he asked Frieda.

"She's in the kitchen making dinner. She did spend some time in the library and then said that she found a cookbook and wanted to try out some cooking in the kitchen. She's been in there for about thirty minutes and there are some wonderful smells coming out of there."

Just then Hermione entered the room with around eight large dishes levitating around her that she directed with her wand to the table and set them down. As the dishes touched the table, plates, cutlery and glasses appeared on the table.

"Wow, that was pretty impressive. It looks lovely Hermione. How many people are you expecting for dinner?" Harry asked unable to contain a grin.

"Well I found a recipe book in the Library and you will probably recognize some of the dishes from Hogwarts, Harry. I just found that once I got going I couldn't stop." she answered as she pulled out a chair and sat next to Harry. "Well dig in everyone."

There was chicken casserole, banger and mash, shepherd's pie, steak and kidney pie, chips, roast potatoes and a selection of vegetables. Harry sampled all of it and it tasted exactly like Hogwarts and was truly amazing. It confirmed the rumors that Helga Hufflepuff had in fact made the recipes that the house elves used.

* * *

After they had finished dinner Lancelot put Sophie to bed for the night before coming back and the five of them played cards and got to know each other better and had a nice evening together before Frieda said that she had to go to bed also as it was a very exhausting day and was shortly followed by Ellen and Lancelot as they both had work the next day. Hermione and Harry told them that they would be up before they went as they were going to see Harry's family house the next day before Hermione would be back.

Harry and Hermione made their way and sat on a couch around the fire pit in the room that ignited when they sat making the room even cozier than it was.

"So?" Harry asked.

"So." Hermione deadpanned back with a grin.

"You think you're going to be happy living here? Frieda and the Eriksson are really nice people and I'm glad that you've got nice people living near you."

"I think I will be happy here. I'd love to have my parents move here as well or at least see the place. Once we've been to see your house and we get this ball out of the way then I'm going to have a word with Kingsley to see about getting help in finding them as I've no idea where they've moved to in Australia and it's a big country." Hermione said as she started to cry

Harry moved over to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders "It's alright we're going to find them Hermione."

Hermione started crying properly and he gave her a full hug while stroking her hair. He felt guilty as having Hermione pressed up against him like this he could feel her breasts against his chest and he couldn't help thinking about how he enjoyed the contact even at a time like this.

"I'm sorry Harry. I just miss them so much and it could be years before I find them again." Hermione said breaking the hug much to Harry's disappointment, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'll help find them Hermione and I'm sure it won't take long. I'm confident we will find them pretty quickly." he replied confidently already knowing that they had been found.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked with a little sniff.

"Well…errrrr… I'm Harry Potter remember." he replied with a grin trying to cover up his slip. This caused a roll of the eyes and a playful slap on the leg from Hermione as she suggested that maybe they should get some sleep as they had an early start the next day she gave Harry a peck on the cheek that lasted a little longer than would be considered normal. Harry could still feel Hermione's kiss on his cheek long after he had followed the slight sway of her hips as she left the room.

He made his way to his own bed in one of the guest rooms in the Badger's Nook's basement as they had started calling it, but sleep took a long time coming as he was excited to see the house his father had grown up in and couldn't think of anyone he would rather be there with him to see it than the girl upstairs who had been with him through everything and never wavered in her support for him.

Harry was woken in the night by the sound of a scream. Harry bolted out of bed instantly awake and grabbed his wand from the night stand and ran through the house towards Hermione's room and took the stairs two at a time and as he was running up the stairs he could hear sobbing and he burst into Hermione's room to find her thrashing about on the bed kicking and screaming as if something was attacking.

She was screaming "no please" and "please stop" and "let me go, please" and then without warning she sat up in bed her eyes wide with terror and looked straight at Harry but didn't really seem to see him before falling back onto the mattress and started to sob gently.

Harry climbed onto the bed with her and put his arms around her and told her "It's ok Hermione. I've got you. You're alright now. You're with me now and I won't let anything hurt you. It's ok now, shhhhhh"

Her only response was to move deeper into Harry's embrace as she shivered at the nightmare that she had been having and tried to calm herself as Harry stroked her back gently while reassuring her that she was alright…that she was safe. They stayed like that for around ten minutes before Hermione dropped back off to sleep and as Harry started trying to move to get up and let her sleep she clung on to him harder in her sleep not letting him go. He set himself back down deciding not to leave and eventually dropped off to sleep himself while thinking of how much he enjoyed having Hermione snuggled in close to him.

* * *

Harry woke up to find that Hermione had got up and left him alone in her bed. She was probably shocked and a little alarmed no doubt to find me in her bed with her. 'She probably thought that I'd snuck up here and just got into her bed like some sort of sicko.' Harry rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them and reached for the night stand to get his glasses.

"She probably thinks I'm some sort of pervert waking up to find me in bed with her." he said out loud as he put his glasses on only to find Hermione entering the room with a breakfast tray with what smelled and looked like pancakes.

"Morning Sleepyhead." Hermione said as she set the legs on the tray and put it across Harry's lap. "There, eat that and then don't go back to sleep as we'll be leaving shortly to go and find Potter Manor." she said giving him a radiant smile.

"Errr Hermione…. About last night?" he started.

"What about it?" she asked giving him a puzzled look as she sat on the bottom of the bed.

"About me being here. In your bedroom…. look I wasn't being…"

"I know exactly what you were being Harry. Seriously it's fine. Anyway we've got lots to do before we leave so hurry up and eat and then get your stuff ready to go."

"But don't you want to talk about it?" he asked her as he pulled himself up the bed trying not to knock the breakfast tray over.

"Not today. We will though I promise." She told him as he got up and made her way towards the door. "Right I'm going to have a word with Frieda and the Eriksson's and you can meet me over there when you're ready. Honestly I thought you'd be really excited today but you seem very calm."

"Why wouldn't I be calm?" he asked her.

"Well because you're going home…. to your REAL home." Hermione replied as she watched the impact of that reality settle on Harry's face. She blew him a kiss before turning for the door and called "Now eat up before it gets cold." over her shoulder as she left the room.

Harry sat there for a few minutes thinking about what Hermione had just helped dawn on him. "I'm going home." he muttered to no one before getting a whiff of his pancakes and started eating.

* * *

After Hermione had spoken with and they had said goodbye to Frieda, Ellen, Sophie and Lancelot they took their trunks to the end of the road and Hermione said that she was going to try and call the Knight Bus to see if it could get through the wards so they walked about fifty yards from the front gates down the lane.

Hermione took her wand out and after about twenty seconds there was a loud bang and pop and a horn honked as the Knight Bus pulled up to a stop in front of them. The conductor welcomed them to the Knight Bus as he looked around before asking them where they were.

"This is called Badger's Nook. I've just moved in and I was wondering whether you'd have been able to get here." Hermione responded.

"Well we get called and we come." said the Wizard, "Now that we've been here all Knight Bus employees will be able to find their way here now although this as about as close as we can get to the place."

They got on board and set off for Cirencester as the conductor said that he didn't know where Potter Manor was exactly. It suddenly dawned on him that he had said Potter and then his eyes did the usual flick up to Harry's scar and then he went about shaking Harry's and Hermione's hand very vigorously saying how delighted he was to meet them both.

The other passengers on the bus overheard him and all came to say hello and thank them for their efforts during the war and getting rid of you-know-who and Harry and Hermione were happy when they reached the outskirts of Cirencester and they could get off the bus.

They looked around Cirencester town centre and they both loved the architecture and the place had a nice feel. Not too quiet but nothing anyway near as busy as London, which Harry preferred as, as much as he liked London and the hustle and bustle of the city he didn't want to live his life at a really fast pace.

After getting their bearings they checked with one of the local shop keepers how to get to Somerford Keynes or at least which direction it was and the shop keeper helpfully told them, which way it was and that she lived out that way herself and could give them a lift if they were prepared to wait half an hour for her to close the shop.

They agreed to wait and went to the suggested church yard that the lady had suggested to wait before squeezing themselves into her little Ford Fiesta, Harry was glad that they had shrunk their trunks before departing the Knight Bus, and made their way across the little lanes to Somerford Keynes. They were dropped off after telling the lady that they were meant to be meeting a friend there and staying with them and the lady wished them a good day and that she hoped to see them soon and drove off.

Harry took the map of where the Potter house was and they made their way along the road until they reached a gap in a wall with a drive way made of loose stones that stretched out into a field for about fifty meters and then suddenly stopped. The local residents had often wondered why there was a drive way leading to nowhere but whenever they ventured down the drive they suddenly remembered something urgent they had to do.

"Well the map says this is the place." Harry said unsurely.

"Maybe it's like the Raven's Nest and only visible to people who know it's there. Come on." Hermione commanded as she linked his arm and they started down the drive. They were about ten meters from the end of the drive when the house and grounds suddenly appeared causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Wow it's really beautiful." Hermione muttered, as stretched before them the drive way continued for another fifty meters with well-manicured grounds on either side of the drive way they lead to the front of the building which was a two story building made of sandstone bricks and in the middle of the building was a large stone arch way that lead into a court yard as the house was built in one big square surrounding the courtyard much like the Raven's Nest but on a much bigger scale.

The second story of the house was visible through the roof, as the roof was broken up regularly by a black slate roof that had chimneys sticking out at regular intervals. Everything about the house was symmetrical, which Harry really liked and as they made their way along the drive Hermione took her arm out of Harry's and held his hand instead and gave it a little squeeze. It was Hermione's way of letting him know she was there and that she was following him.

As they approached the building what can only be described as a butler and a maid both in uniform came out of the court yard and stopped under the arch way. The man was around six feet in height and would be in Harry's opinions in his sixties or seventies but it was very hard to tell with magical beings how old they were as Dumbledore never acted a hundred and fifty years. The man had a slight tummy but was stood very straight with one hand across his stomach and one behind his back.

The lady was of similar age and Harry couldn't help think that she looked a little like Granny from the Tweety Pie and Sylvester cartoons that Dudley used to watch. Harry used to be able to watch through the vent in the door in the cupboard he lived in on a Saturday morning when Dudley would watch cartoons for hours.

The thing that surprised Harry the most was that both of them had warm smiles on their face and were standing as though expecting him and positively beaming at Harry.

"Hello there, I'm…." Harry said as they approached them but before Harry could get anything else out the lady had shot forward and engulfed Harry in a hug Mrs. Weasley and Hermione would have been proud of.

"Oh Harry were so glad your back!" the lady exclaimed through tears that were escaping her eyes Harry looked at Hermione who only shrugged. Harry just patted the lady on the back.

The man gave a gentle cough and the woman seemed to remember herself and let go of Harry holding him at arm's length looking at his face and smiling before letting go and going back to the man's side.

"Forgive Beatrice, Master Potter. It's just that we're both very excited to finally see you again. We haven't seen you since you about eleven months old." the man commented as he gently pulled Beatrice back by her apron strings as she looked to want to move forward again. "We've been waiting for you to return Master and we are delighted that you have finally done so. Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore and the Ministry insisted that you be sent to your relatives to live against our insistence that you return here to your home."

"Errrr thanks. I'm afraid I don't know your name." Harry replied as he extended his hand to the man for him to shake.

The man took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "Forgive me Master Potter. My name is Paul Potterton and this is my wife Beatrice. We are your butler and maid although our duties button up over a great many other duties as well such as cooks, cleaner, repair man, master of ceremonies etc. Anything you require we shall be more than happy to complete. We have a cottage in the grounds but can be at your beck and call whenever required day or night. "

"Please call me Harry. I'm not really keen on being called Master by anyone." Harry said.

"Of course if that is what you would prefer then that is what we shall do, however if we hold formal events here then please forgive us if we slip into old habits." Paul replied with a warm smile.

"Ha not a problem. Beatrice, Paul this is my best friend Hermione. Well if you want her full name it's Lady Hermione Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff if we're being all official." Harry grinned while giving Hermione a wink and causing her to blush.

"Please to meet you My Lady." Paul commented while bowing and Beatrice did the same as she curtseyed. This resulted in Hermione giving Harry a playful dark look for dropping in the 'Lady' part.

"Please just call me Hermione. Also before we move on you need to know that although Harry doesn't like being called Master he's now Lord Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw, so feel free to call him that whenever you like." Hermione smirked back at him as his face dropped.

"My Lord!" Paul and Beatrice bowed and curtseyed.

"No definitely no calling me "My Lord"." Harry stated firmly as he remembered all too well that Voldemort had his Death Eaters call him that. Paul and Beatrice both had their face pale at the ferocity of the way Harry said that.

"Seriously Harry it's a proper official title recognized by the Ministry of Magic, Goblin Brethren and Wizengamot. No one is saying your evil or anything if they use it, so please don't bite people's heads off." Hermione chastised him while putting her hand on his arm to try and help him calm down.

"You're right. I'm sorry you two I shouldn't have lit up on you like that." Harry apologized.

"No problem at all Harry. We shall refrain from using titles with you unless it's a formal function. Well then would you prefer to have a look around for yourself or would you prefer we show you around?" Paul asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Lead on by all means." Harry replied as he took Hermione's hand as Paul led the way and missed Beatrice's smile to Hermione and the knowing look she gave Hermione as she followed them along.

"Potter Manor was built in the 1300's by one of your ancestors, Gregory Potter, who was considered at the time one of the finest stonemason wizards of the time. The walls are made of sandstone taken from a local quarry back then and sculpted by hand.

Each brick was charmed with water repellent, anti-aging and corrosion charms so they need no cleaning and no vegetation can grow on the wall or water damage weaken the mortar. The house is built in a two story square with an arch way on the end that they had come through to allow entrance into the central courtyard. The arch has runes sculptured into the rock, so that no one that the owner of the property doesn't wish to allow past the wall can enter. The roof is slate and has the same charms as the brick work." Paul spoke sounding very much like a tour guide in a museum.

He led them into the courtyard where there was a fountain in the middle of the square with a series of brass name plates around the edge of the fountain that Paul told them that it showed the name of every owner of the manor and pointed out that one had appeared on there a week or so ago with Harry's name on it.

On one of the walls surrounding the fountain there was a bronze circle with the Potter coat of arms engraved. Paul told Harry to place his hand on the bronze plate and the wards of the grounds would recognize Harry as the Master of the House and allow him to change the wards to the grounds and building and connect the house to his magic.

Harry put his hand on the bronze and felt the same sensation through him that he had when he put the Potter ring on his finger at the will reading but could also sense the wards now and found that they would change to what he willed them to do.

On either side of the fountain the gravel path went around in wide sweep arches wide enough for a car to drive around the fountain and on either side that was a lawn that stretched the length of the house and had sun loungers and deck chairs dotted around.

From there Paul turned them around towards the archway they had come through and moved to the door on their left saying that this was the front door to the property where visitors would normally go do although Harry could set the wards on all the other door handles to allow anyone he wanted to have access through one of the other doors.

They entered into a cloak room that had shoe racks and coat hooks running along both sides with a bench on each side for people to sit on when taking their shoes off. From there they moved into the next room that looked like a traditional country pub with leather wing back chairs and leather couches dotted around and a large fire place against one wall and a large rug on top of a red carpet that had miniature Potter family crests across it.

There was a large bar area with beer taps and bar stools with glass racks overhead and a sign that said "The Potter's Arms" that looked like it had been taken off a muggle pub. Paul explained that Lily made this room for James just after they married as she had taken him to a muggle pub on their honeymoon and that he had really enjoyed it and that they sampled muggle pubs whenever they had chance to.

Beatrice pointed out the bar was stocked with muggle drinks as well as things they'd find in any good magical drinking establishment e.g. Butterbeer, Fire Whiskey etc.

"I love it! It's like a proper pub." Harry exclaimed.

"When did you ever go into a muggle pub?" Hermione asked him.

"Just the once. I was staying out of the house trying to avoid my Aunt and Uncle. So I left the house and went for a walk as I really couldn't be dealing with them after Sirius was killed. Anyway I was walking along the high street when I saw Dudley and his gang who used to beat me up and rather than walking into them and losing it with them, I ducked into the nearest doorway and found myself in a muggle pub. I walked through having a look around and was just taking a seat at the back of the pub when Dudley and his lot came in so I scampered out the back door." Harry recalled, as he looked behind the bar at what was in stock and saw a couple of cocktail books both muggle and magical.

They continued into the next room which was a more formal sitting room with stairs leading up in one of the corners to some guest rooms. The next room was a dining room that had a dining table ready for twelve people to be seated.

Around the room was portraits of the previous members of the Potter family who were all smiling and waving at family and saying "welcome home" whenever he passed. On the dressers and side boards were magical photos of Harry's parents and family. Harry couldn't help stopping to look at each one instantly feeling happier when Paul told him which of his ancestors they were.

From there they made their way into a games room that had a large snooker table along with other muggle pub games. This lead them into a large formal sitting room that had couches arranged in such a way that everyone seated would be able to see each other.

From there they made their way into a large dining room with a twelve seater dining table for formal occasions.

The next room there was a large kitchen with a big island in the middle of the room and to Harry's surprise found that it looked like a modern muggle kitchen. Beatrice pointed out that Lily had insisted that they have a proper kitchen rather than the old fashioned things that magicals used as Lily considered cooking a form of magic that was too be mastered and had shown Beatrice a thing or to, she recalled fondly.

The next room they were lead into was a large family room that looked a lot bigger that the building outside would have suggested but this was magic Harry supposed. The room reminded Harry and Hermione very much of the Gryffindor common room with the large fire place in it and made them feel instantly more relaxed and at home.

The main difference was that there was a split stair case leading to the upper levels on each side of the room and on the far wall were large windows that lead out onto a patio and deck area that over looked the gardens at the back where Harry saw a series of rolling lawns stretched out before him and a Quidditch pitch in the distance.

To the left was a large one story oblong building that looked like a barn of some sort and when Harry enquired what that was Paul just smiled and told Harry he'd show him that when they were finished with the house but he was sure that he'd like it and gave him a roguish wink.

From there they made their way into the next room to the Potter family library that Beatrice told them housed six thousand books and before Hermione had chance to go exploring the tomes Harry gripped her hand and pulled her back laughing as Hermione had started moving towards the shelves without thinking.

"Listen I know when you're in a library it's like your returning to the mother ship but you can come back anytime you like you don't have to go exploring right away." Harry said before giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush furiously as he nervously laughed to cover up his own boldness, but he couldn't tell whether her blush was from his comment or the kiss on the cheek.

Harry had to keep reminding himself that Hermione was with Ron and that they were just friends and that he couldn't just do things like walk along holding her hand or kissing her whenever he liked. She'd chosen Ron and not him, so he really needed to deal with it.

He let go of Hermione's hand as he scolded himself and ran his hand through his hair to disguise the movement and felt her eyes on him when he didn't take her hand back. He didn't want to let go of her hand but he felt like he was betraying Ron acting so intimately with his girlfriend.

Paul pointed out a spiral staircase entrance leading down into a large room that was used to practice and perfect dueling technique and spells and beyond that was a potions lab that even Professor Snape would have been jealous of.

Paul led them back up the stairs and back into the library before going on into the next room, which was to both of their surprise a room set up as a cinema with shelves going all the way around the room except for one of the walls that was made up of a large screen that wouldn't have looked out of place in a cinema.

There were black faux leather recliners and couches organized into rows so that it looked like a really comfortable cinema.

"I thought muggle equipment didn't work with magic?" Harry asked looking to Hermione for confirmation, to which she nodded her agreeance as she thought the same thing about the kitchen.

"Well normally it goes all haywire or doesn't work. But Lily, James and Sirius managed to figure it out and the whole house has things that are hooked up and work to muggle electricity." Beatrice said "I remember when they were working on it. They didn't tell Fleamont and Euphemia, they were Grandfather and Grandmother, that they were doing it, so they arrived home one day to find the house and ground looking completely destroyed and ended up fainting on the spot."

"James and Sirius being the pranksters they were decided to levitate them into the sitting room into wing backs in front of the fire, put a half drank bottle of fire whiskey on the table in front of them and hurried repairing to make sure that it was done before they came to and managed to put everything back as good as new. " Paul continued.

Beatrice picked up the story, "So when poor Fleamont and Euphemia woke up James and Sirius managed to convince them that they must have dreamt the whole thing as they had been out playing Quidditch all day and that they must have fallen asleep and dreamed it."

Harry and Hermione were laughing at the story before Hermione asked "Did Fleamont and Euphemia never think that it was odd that they had the same dream?"

"You know I've never thought of that…. How very clever of you." Paul commented.

"Well, Potter men have always been attracted to and married strong intelligent women." Beatrice added causing both Hermione and Harry to blush and look away from each other as they pretended they were looking around the room again.

Paul and Beatrice exchanged a look of understanding that the young witch and wizard were going to need some help seeing what was right in front of them.

"Well on with the tour shall we?" Paul asked as he led them from the cinema room into another room that was a gym.

"Let me guess. My Mum's idea?" Harry asked with a grin and to his surprise Beatrice told him it was actually James' idea as he liked to stay in shape as he said it would help prevent Lily's eyes wandering to another wizard.

The final room was another living room with a television and patio doors leading outside and a circular stair case that lead up to the Master suite.

"What's through that door there? Where does that go?" Harry asked pointing to the door that he assumed would lead to the outside under the archway.

"Ah that Harry is the door to the Master's study. I was saving that for last as there is a surprise for you in there." Paul said. "If you wish to see it now then that is perfectly fine, Beatrice would, if you like to, show Hermione to her room."

"Of course, please follow me Hermione." Beatrice said as Harry and Paul went through the door into the Master's study.

The study was a square room around fifteen feet by fifteen feet and had a large walnut desk towards the end. Running along the side of the wall to the left of the desk made of walnut wood were a series of shelves that held around a hundred or so books as well as some trophies that from what Harry could see were from his Dad's Hogwarts days.

On the wall on the right hand side there was a black stone square door with a gold handle on it measuring about two feet by two feet that Paul told Harry was the Master's safe and all over the wall around the safe were pictures of Harry and his parents, Sirius, Remus and his grandparents and other relatives.

"So what's this surprise then?" Harry asked Paul.

"Well this is the first one." Paul said as he pulled a book called Gulliver's Travels forward on the shelf and the wall slid back revealing a staircase spiraling down underground.

Harry looked to the door and Paul assured him that when this door was open no one could get in the room and he prompted Harry to go downstairs and told him he'd wait for him there.

Harry made his way down the stairs that went down for about twenty steps until they opened out through an archway to a room that was about the same size as the office above but the whole room was covered in portraits of men who all started clapping as he entered the room.

Harry ducked as the sudden noise surprised him but as he looked around the room he looked and found that all the men in the portraits who were smiling like kids in a sweet shop all had similar features to Harry. Harry said hello to all the portraits before they all turned looking to one that was right in front of Harry.

Harry walked forward until he was looking at a portrait of an older version of himself except that instead of green eyes he had brown eyes like Hermione.

"It's good to see you Son." the portrait said as a smile split onto his face.

"Dad?" Harry asked as the portrait of his father nodded back.

* * *

 **AN- Well this is the House that Harry would have grown up in. I wanted Harry to feel loved as soon as he got home and I like the thought of him having Paul and Beatrice Potterton looking after the house rather than an army of house elves as I don't think Harry's mum would have wanted Harry growing up completely magical.**

 **Special thanks to Goldzar for sorting my chapter. Again dude what can I say you've done me a solid.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Blast from the Past

**Chapter 20** **– Blast from the Past**

Hermione and Beatrice made their way up the stairs and Beatrice lead Hermione into a large bedroom with a four poster bed that had red and gold bed sheets and hangings, a small settee at the bottom of the bed and walnut furniture. The carpet was thick and luscious and on the wall opposite the bed Hermione was surprised to find a large red velvet curtain going all the way across the wall with a flat screen for a projector in the middle.

She was going to ask about the television when she remembered the explanation about the electricity that Harry's parents and Sirius had put in and was determined to find out how that worked.

On the wall opposite the bedroom were two doors and Hermione walked through the left door into a massive walk in closet that had enough room for more than one person's clothes. There was a dressing stand at one end of the room with a three-piece mirror stand in front of so you could view yourself at multiple angles.

There was a door on the right hand wall at the far end and Hermione went through the door to find a roman style bath in the floor around the same size as the tub in the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts.

Behind the bath was a large shower with around six shower heads. Two on the ceiling and two coming out of each wall that made up two of the four walls at waist and knee height and the other two walls was made of glass forming a glass cube shower. There was a toilet and to Hermione's surprise a double vanity sink, which she though was a little odd but then again if Harry was having couples stay it made sense that they'd share a bathroom.

Hermione entered the bedroom again she could see that the cinema screen was gone and the red velvet curtains had been pulled back to reveal floor to ceiling windows running across wall, which Beatrice had slid a section open so that the balcony was accessible.

"I must say Beatrice for a guest room this is lovely."

"Guest room? Oh no dear this is the master bedroom." Beatrice replied as she went into the bathroom to start the bath running.

"Master Bedroom. Why are you showing me the master bedroom?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Because I assumed this was where you were staying." Beatrice responded suddenly embarrassed.

"What made you assume that?" Hermione asked a little shocked.

"Well the way you to are together with the hand holding, the loving little gazes to each other and the little kisses, it's just obvious that your crazy about each other dear." Beatrice replied coming into the room and smiling at Hermione but stopping to see the look of shock on Hermione's face.

"I've got a boyfriend Beatrice. Ron Weasley who is Harry's other best friend. We've only been together a couple of weeks but…. " Hermione hesitated. 'Had she and Harry really been looking like a couple in love. She knew she loved him and just thought the way Harry was being with her was just Harry. Granted they hadn't really been giving each other kisses on the cheek and holding hands and stuff but that was because they were kids and they didn't want the other one to think there was something in it. That was it wasn't it.

If she was honest with herself no that wasn't it. She'd love nothing more than for Harry to kiss her and to kiss him back but she was with Ron now. Harry had been with Ginny and Hermione assumed that they'd be together for ever and that she'd never have a chance.'

"I'm ever so sorry dear, I just assumed from the body language that you were together. I guess I was wrong I do apologize." Beatrice said sincerely.

"It's alright. Harry and I are friends. He doesn't think of me that way." Hermione muttered as she reached into her handbag to take out her trunk.

"Ok dear if you say so." Beatrice replied with a sly smile that she knew Hermione caught.

'What does she mean by that? Does she think Harry really does like me? What am I thinking. YOU'RE WITH RON. STOP THINKING ABOUT HARRY.' Hermione scolded herself.

"I take it you don't feel for him that way then either?" Beatrice asked causing Hermione to blush and look at her feet. Beatrice laughed "Lily did that exact same thing when I first asked her about James. Don't worry dear your secrets safe with me dear. Now let me show you to the nearest bedroom to the master suite then."

They made their way along the corridor to the next door along the corridor where Beatrice pushed the door open revealing a room similar to Harry's except without the walk in wardrobe and the giant bath. Instead it had a tub more like the master suite in the Badger's Nook.

"If you aren't happy with the color scheme Hermione then just sit on the bed and think about what colors you'd prefer and where and the room will change to meet your needs. I'll leave you to unpack and get settled. Just ring that little bell if you need anything." Beatrice revealed as she closed the door.

After spending ten minutes with the portraits of his dad and ancestors Harry was interrupted by an apologetic Paul who gently reminded Harry that Hermione was here and that Harry has all the time to speak with his ancestors.

Harry reluctantly agreed and told them all that he would return to speak to them properly on his return. Almost all of his ancestors reminded him that he should never keep a lady waiting.

Harry and Paul made their way up the stairs and back into the study where Paul told Harry to push the book back into place and the wall resealed itself.

"Now Harry the second and final surprise in here is waiting in your vault there. Just grab the handle and it will recognize you as the Master of the House and will open for you."

Harry grabbed the handle and pulled it down and there was a series of clicks, clanks and bangs before the door gently swung open. In the vault was three hard back books and an envelope on the top.

Harry put the books and envelope on his desk and then closed the safe door again. Harry sat on the seat behind the desk and opened the envelope with the parchment inside and took out a letter.

As Harry started to read he looked up at Paul who smiled and nodded as Harry continued to read.

 ** _To My Dear Son,_**

 ** _If you are reading this then sadly we have failed in our efforts to escape from Voldemort even after all the measures we took to protect you with the Order of the Phoenix._**

 ** _Please do not ever put any blame onto yourself for our deaths Harry. You didn't do anything, we know that if we haven't brought you up then it's because of that lunatic and his followers. We will have died trying to protect the thing we care about the most in the world… You._**

 ** _If you are reading this then at least you have come home to the house of your birth and where your family has lived for hundreds of years. We have tried to make the house as much a home to all of us as we could in the time we had there together._**

 ** _Hopefully your godparents are standing there with you now and if they are then "Hello Sirius and Hello Marlene" and I hope that they finally got together as it was obvious to everyone that they fancied each other._**

 ** _Before we went into hiding your Dad, Sirius and I all decided that we'd leave some instruction books for you for some of the magic that we put into Potter Manor and your Dad and Sirius insisted on leaving you information and instruction regarding Animagus transformation. Although do try and not get into as much trouble as they did._**

 ** _We could only give you everything we owned Harry and the only other thing we can give you, you already have, will always have and that is our love and hopes that you have a wonderful nice with an amazing witch. No Sirius not witches…men always thinking with their wands._**

 ** _We love you Harry always remember that and always fight for what you believe in._**

 ** _All our love now and always._**

 ** _Mum and Dad_**

 ** _Xxx_**

 ** _p.s. if someone else other than Harry is reading this we hope you enjoy the multitude of hexes we applied to the parchment._**

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed wiping the tears away from his eyes. Harry picked up the books that had been left for him and discovered pages of magic that they had put into the house and instruction on how to do it along with a multitude of spells in regards to how he can change his appearance.

"Ah yes you found the appearance altering spells. Your father used to have bad eye site and wild hair but he created those charms after much work with your mother to help his eye site and he ended up only keep the glasses for show although he just put stained glass in them as he didn't need them really.

He created some charms to bring his hair under control as well when he started trying to get your Mum's attention. Your grandmother was delighted when he started smartening up his appearance." Paul said.

"These are really brilliant. Why did they keep them in a vault though? Why not just put them in the library here?" Harry asked.

"I assume that they only wanted you to have them. They all left you a book each and Sirius made James promise to put his in there before Lily had chance to read it so god knows what's in there. He was a real rogue that Sirius." Paul commented with a laugh.

"Who is this Marlene my Mum mentions being my godmother? I didn't know I had a godmother?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes Marlene was your Mum's best friend. I think Marlene helped keep your Mother sane as she was the only one who could bring Sirius under any kind of control and he was like a puppy with her."

"Do you know where she is now? Could I meet her do you think?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid she's dead Harry." Paul replied to Harry's disappointment. "Marlene and the rest of the McKinnon family were all murdered sadly by Death Eaters as they thought your Mum and Dad might be hiding out with them. Peter was taking shelter with them you see as he believed the Death Eaters were after him when somehow the Death Eaters found out where they were killed them all except Peter. Who managed to escape."

"Peter Pettigrew was there with them?" Harry asked getting to his feet sharply.

"Yes Peter had gone to hide with them after finding James and Lily weren't here the night they moved into Godric's Hollow and he went off after them. Then we received word from Lily that Peter was safe and was with Marlene and her family.

Sirius turned up looking for Peter and found the McKinnons all dead. Apparently according to Remus who had turned up after hearing the news, he said Sirius lost it and jumped on his motorbike and headed off to Godric's Hollow to find your Mum and Dad before he could say anything.

You could tell Sirius and Marlene loved each other but they never admitted it to each other but I think finding her dead made Sirius not care anymore and maybe that's why he betrayed your parents to Voldemort. Even now I still find it really difficult to believe Sirius would have betrayed James and Lily. He loved them or at least I thought he did." Paul said sadly.

Harry told Paul the truth about Sirius and Peter Pettigrew and the truth made Paul start crying freely.

"I knew Sirius couldn't have done that. He was like one of the family. I can't believe the ministry never exonerated him of his supposed crimes." Paul bowed his head feeling his anger boil up to the surface. "If I ever get my hand on Pettigrew I'll…."

"Pettigrew is dead. I saw it with my own eyes. The hand Voldemort made for him after he helped bring him back choked him to death." Harry answered.

There was silence for a few minutes before Harry asked Paul to show him what was in the building outside. This seemed to perk Paul back up again as he jumped to his feet and clapped his hands in excitement and asked Harry to follow him. He led Harry out of the study, through the sitting room and into the Library where Hermione was going through the books pulling out ones that she wanted to have a quick skim through.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks. I'm sorry Harry I just had to start having a look through the library. There are so many books here that look interesting. You don't mind if I have a look about do you? I kind of started helping myself."

"Nah it's fine knock yourself out. I'm just off outside with Paul to that barn to see what's in there if you're going to be alright in here…. Hermione…. Hermione…. Hermione… right." Harry said as her attention had been drawn back to the shelves of books as Paul summoned a book trolley next to her and Harry moved silently and put her hand on it as Hermione started as if on autopilot and started putting books she wanted to read on the trolley.

"Is she always like that?" Paul asked light heartedly.

"Only around books." Harry replied as he followed Paul out of the Library into the largest sitting room where they found Beatrice starting to set dusters to work and a vacuum cleaner was silently gliding itself around the living room apparently on dirt patrol.

"Hi Beatrice, would you mind making Hermione some tea or something and taking it to her in the library. I know what she is like when she gets into reading and she won't even think about food or drink or even a toilet break come to mention it unless someone reminds her.

Paul and I are just going outside to that building and will only be a minute so we'll have some tea as well."

"Certainly Harry I'll take her some tea although I'll hold off making Paul and yourself some as I know what's in there and James and Sirius used to be in there for hours once they got going. I'll go get her tea and maybe see if I can distract her with a little talk."

"Ha" Harry barked in a way that reminded Paul and Beatrice of Sirius, "Good luck getting her nose out of those books anytime soon. She takes her tea strong and sweet just like she is." he called over his shoulder as he opened the door and stepped out onto the patio.

Behind Harry he missed Paul and Beatrice exchange a knowing look as Harry had just reminded them both of James as he used to say that exact line about Lily but he wouldn't have known that.

Harry and Paul walked along a lime stone path to the building that had the same gravel drive that run along the front of the house making a road to the building and ran along the front of it.

"So Harry your father and Sirius spent a lot of time in here as it was one of their favorite things to do when they were together when they weren't causing mischief." Paul recalled as he opened a door on the side of the building and ushered Harry in before closing the door behind him and flicking on the lights.

Harry's jaw dropped as the lights came on in turn going off into the distance revealing a long car garage that sported eight cars but with enough room to house about another twelve even though from, the outside, the building didn't look big enough to house more than three.

"I love Magic." Harry whispered as he started walking along the cars marveling at them as they all looked in mint condition and Harry had only ever seen such things on a TV program Uncle Vernon used to watch called Top Gear.

As they reached the last car Harry saw that there was a work shop at the end of the garage with all the tools a car enthusiast could ever wish for and that would make a formula one pit crew jealous.

On the other side of the work shop was a smaller room that housed six motorbikes, which Paul pointed out that Sirius was really into but for James it was all about Cars especially as his mother would have gone mad seeing him on a motorbike.

Harry made his way back out and looked at the cars and Paul told him a little about each car and said that even though some of the newer looking ones were still great there were newer and better versions being made by the muggles all the time and said that he was a big car enthusiast himself and that James had left his collection in his charge to be added to and sold as necessary.

The list of cars included a E-type Jaguar, a Range Rover, an Aston Martin DB5, a Ferrari Daytona, a BMW M3, a Lamborghini Countach, a Nissan Skyline and a Triumph Spitfire.

"There really quite impressive Paul but do they even work?" Harry asked opening the door to the Aston Martin and getting in and trying it out for size.

"Absolutely they do. I have been maintaining them and keeping them in mint condition. Although I have to say Harry that most of these cars have much newer and better versions these days as the muggles are constantly trying to find ways to improve them. Although if you want rid of them they are probably worth more than the new ones now as they would be considered collector's items and due to their condition and original parts you'd probably make a tidy profit." Paul said.

"Well I'll defer to you on it Paul as I don't really know much about cars or how they work or anything but if you want to change them then I'll write to Gringotts and tell them to give you access to the Potter family vault to change the cars for whatever you think will be good.

I'm going to need to learn to drive however as I don't know how to drive." Harry commented in earnest.

"Actually Harry as part of the Potter magic you'll find that you can drive." Paul replied.

"How can I know how to drive when I've never even been behind the wheel of a car before other than just now?"

"Alright then I'll make you a bet Harry. You pick any car and I'll drive it outside the garage for you and then you can get in and try and drive it. You can get in the car with me now and I'll give you my wand to hold, so that you can see that I haven't done anything to the car. None of the cars are automatic so all require you to use the gear stick."

"Alright and what do I get if I win?" Harry asked.

"If you win then when you are able to drive you get to take the cars out and make them as muddy and messy inside and out as possible and if I lose then I'll have to clean all the cars by hand without magic and believe me from personal experience it takes about two days to do it properly as the insides need fully valeting and the outsides need washing, waxing, the works." Paul said.

"And if you win?" Harry asked.

"Then you give me and Beatrice a week's holiday in your home in Greece all expenses paid for. Deal?" Paul asked confidently holding out his hand for Harry to shake if he wanted to make the bet.

Knowing that he couldn't drive Harry took the offered hand and said that it was a deal and after thinking about it Harry picked the E-Type Jaguar as it looked the oldest and by Harry's thought process would be the most difficult to drive. Paul told him was his Dad's favorite and one that he wouldn't sell for all the money in the world as it was a beautiful car and that Harry really did remind Harry of James in the things he did and said.

Paul gave Harry his wand and they got into the car. The seats felt like they wrapped Harry in a second skin they were so comfortable and Harry turned his head in the complete opposite way from Paul so he couldn't watch what he did to start the car or how he made it move.

Paul turned on the ignition and inside the garage it sounded like thunder and sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Paul hit a button on the dashboard to open the garage doors and slowly drove the car out onto the gravel drive way, which to Harry's amazement had turned into a sandstone colored tarmac.

Paul turned off the ignition and got out of the car as did Harry from the other side. Harry got in behind the driver's seat to find that he was sitting too close for comfort to the steering wheel and without thinking reached down below his right hip and pulled the little lever up and slide the chair back so that he was seated in a more comfortable position with his feet near the pedals and adjusted the mirrors so that he could see around better.

"I see you know how to adjust your seat and fix your mirrors there Harry." Paul commented before laughing at Harry's change of face as the realization hit Harry that he had just done two things in the car without realizing.

Harry turned on the ignition and the car roared into life. He pressed the clutch and knocked the car into first gear, his feet set the biting point and pressed on the accelerator and his left hand took the handbrake off and the car started moving forward and he pressed the accelerator more causing the car to shoot forward before he changed gears quickly bringing the car up to around forty miles an hour shooting along the road and took the bend round the side of the house quickly before going past the front of the house where he thought he saw Beatrice and Hermione come running to the arch way and he was taking a right hand bend and shooting down the drive before he even knew what had happened.

He looked to Paul who was grinning so hard Harry thought his face might crack as Harry laughed and put his foot down harder shooting towards the entrance gate to the grounds and then hitting the brake and coming to a stop at the T-junction he and Hermione had gone down to get into the grounds.

"So when can I take the week off?" Paul asked before laughing.

Harry laughed "You can take it any time you want and that means taking the cars for a drive as well."

"I'm not really going to make you clean them you know?" Paul answered.

"I don't mind, a bets a bet." Harry called over the noise of the engine. "Let's see what this thing can really do." Harry said as he put the car back into gear and went shooting off down the country lanes back towards Somerford Hayes as the smile was wiped off Paul's face as Harry shot off down the road.

After they had driven to Somerford Hayes and back Harry and Paul put the car away and were walking back to the house like a pair of excited schoolboys. Harry looked so happy and comfortable around Potter Manor that Hermione's heart melted at seeing her best friend finally looking truly happy with no dark clouds hanging over his future.

Dinner that night was a happy affair with Beatrice and Paul telling stories of Sirius and Harry's parents and adventures at the Manor from when they were alive and Harry couldn't get enough of them. Hermione couldn't help but smile and along and laugh with the rest of them kept catching a knowing look from Beatrice whenever she caught Hermione watching Harry.

It was like a proper family meal and Hermione loved seeing Harry so happy but it brought home the reality of how much she missed her own parents and after the Ministry ball she would tell Harry that she was going to find them.

They stayed up late that night until Beatrice quite wisely suggested they all go to bed as the ministry ball was coming up the next day and would need to be in good condition the next day as Paul put the fire whiskey back in the bar area.

* * *

 **AN- So I wanted Harry to have something from his Mum, Dad and Sirius. He's been left a journal each with instructions on potions and charms etc as well as information about the house and the cars. These will come into play more as the story continues and help Harry out some.**

 **\- Thanks Goldzar again. What can I say your a legend.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Splurge

**Chapter 21** **–** **Splurge**

Harry woke up in his new bedroom at Potter Manor feeling like he'd had the best sleep in years. He picked up his glasses and thought about what the weather was like outside and no sooner had the thought formed in his mind, the curtains started opening revealing the rolling fields and country side beyond that were sunny and it looked like it was going to be a really nice day weather wise and warm.

Harry got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom where he started the bathtub running and after checking the temperature jumped into the bath and had a good soak and a wash.

He got out of the bath and dried himself with one of the towels from the pile next to the bath and made his way into the walk in wardrobe where he found that Beatrice had propped his trunk at one end on a seat near the mirrors and Harry picked the trunk up and opened it before setting it on its side and going into the trunk to get the few clothes he had in there to put them in his new wardrobe at Potter Manor.

Harry grabbed a white t-shirt with a red stripe that ran all the way down the t-shirt over the breast pocket and he pulled on a baggy pair of cargo trousers and a pair of trainers. He looked himself in the mirror and decided that he looked alright.

He left his suite and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he found Hermione sat at the island in the kitchen that had stool along one edge talking with Beatrice and Paul as they went about making breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone."

"Morning Harry, sleep well?" Hermione asked

"Like a log. You?"

"Yes, I did sleep very well. I didn't dream or anything just slept right through." Hermione replied as she took a cup and began making Harry his cup of tea just the way he liked it. Strong, no sugar and a small splash of milk just to change the color. It wasn't Hermione's taste as it made it looked like dish water in her opinion but Harry liked it. She handed the cup to Harry and he thanked her as he picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet that was next to him on the counter and started reading it while taking a big noisy slurp of tea that caused Hermione to tell him not to slurp.

Beatrice watched the exchange and began roaring with laughter to the point where tears were actually streaming down her face. Paul was facing away from them at the hob and his shoulders were rising and falling as he chuckled heartedly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked as Beatrice calmed herself down and Paul had brought two plates of poached eggs on toast, asparagus and hollandaise sauce over and put them in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Sorry Harry. It's just funny as we used to see that exact same thing every morning for twelve years with your Mum and Dad. You're both even sat in the same seats. It's just funny as it brings back happy memories of them both and it's nice to see that you two share the same bond." Paul replied as he handed Harry his plate.

This caused Harry and Hermione to avoid each other's gaze while blushing.

"What's your plans for today then you two?" Beatrice asked them.

"Well the Ball is tomorrow and I really need to go to get my gown sorted and Harry needs some new dress robes as well as were being presented to the rest of the Wizengamot and some members of the ICW. Oh stop groaning Harry, this is just something that we have to do unfortunately after being named Heirs' to the Hogwarts founders." Hermione said before taking a sip of her tea.

"I know but it's just going to be so boring and such a stuffy atmosphere." Harry replied as he took a mouthful of his breakfast.

"You never know Harry you might actually enjoy yourself. I remember Sirius had to attend a function held by the Wizengamot after he was made Lord Black and he used to come home very drunk and merry." Paul said.

"So after you've been shopping what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?" asked Beatrice.

"Well I think I need to do some clothes shopping as my wardrobe is looking a little barren and I'm going to need to get some things from some muggle shops as I've got Madam Malkin making me quite a few clothes that I can wear in the wizarding world." Harry answered.

Hermione perked up at the sound of a shopping trip and agreed that she would need some clothes as well but she'd put them in her trunk and take them home later.

"We should probably go to the ministry as well and get here, the Raven's Nest and Badger's Nook added to the floo network as well while we're in London don't you think?" Hermione asked as she tucked into her breakfast as they started making plans.

After breakfast and after Hermione had argued Harry out of driving into London in order to get to Diagon Alley they apparated to the apparition point next to the Leaky Cauldron and looking around made there way along Diagon Alley to Madam Malkins. As they walked along they kept getting stopped and congratulated by other shoppers who asked for photos and autographs.

Further down the street they saw Ron and Neville having a similar situation happen and the people around them got even more excited when they saw Harry and Hermione show up. Noticing the crowd was swelling the longer they stood there forced Hermione into prefect mode.

"Excuse me everyone!" she called getting instance silence from the crowd. "We're really sorry, but the four of us have got a very important appointment that we must attend and we can't afford to be late."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Sorry everyone but we've got to run, but if you want to know the full story of what happened last year we'll be doing an interview very soon about what happened and you'll be able to read all about it there." This caused Harry and Hermione to look at Ron as he'd not written to them about sorting the interview out as they hadn't heard from Ron in three days since they had left Muriel's.

They made their way into Madam Malkins who shut the shop and pulled the blinds down so that the crowd of people outside couldn't see in to the shop.

"Well I see you four are as popular as ever." Madam Malkin said as she showed them into the shop proper.

"Sorry about that it's a bit crazy out there and we're sorry that were proving such a distraction for you." Harry apologized.

"Not at all Mr. Potter. If anything the four of you being seen coming in here will be good for business if nothing else. Now I assume that you've all come to collect your orders and to finalize your outfits for tonight?" Madam Malkin asked getting nods from the four of them.

"Right well, Alicia why don't you take Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom back there so that they can try on their outfits for tonight and you can make any alterations required, while I show Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley the clothes they've ordered?" Madam Malkin suggested as Neville and Hermione went through the curtain into the back of the shop with Alicia.

"So Mr. Weasley this rack here is everything we've made for you so far." Madam Malkin said as she pulled out a rail from the wall where a suit carrier was hanging and the bar shot out of the wall to show that there were about eighty more suit carriers on the rail.

"Wow I'll never be able to carry all of that home." Ron said as he moved towards it and started looking through the items.

"Not to worry Mr. Weasley we'll get them delivered to a place of your choice for you and you'll have them there by the time you get home unless your apparating of course." Madam Malkin replied.

"Ah great. Could you deliver them to this address?" Ron asked as he handed over a business card to Madam Malkin who took the card off him.

"Salamander House…. I've never heard of that." she commented.

"It's my new home. It was originally Salazar Slytherin's house. I've only moved in recently." Ron replied as he went back to looking at the clothes.

"What you've already been up there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I went with Ginny and George a couple of days ago."

"I thought you were at the Quidditch try outs for Brixton and that's why you couldn't come with Hermione and me?"

"They got postponed and moved to next week instead."

"Well why didn't you say something and we'd have come with you?" Harry asked surprised that Ron would have gone and not told them.

"I only found out after you'd left and I didn't know where you were going and wouldn't have been able to track you down." Ron answered defensively.

"You could have just sent an owl and we would have come back."

"Seriously Harry what's the big deal? You and Hermione, I assume, found the places you were looking for and I killed some time and found what I'd got from Slytherin."

"Ron, it just would have been nice if we'd done it together. We've been through enough bad stuff with each other over the years, it just would have been nice to share something good with each other you know?" Harry asked seeing the realization of what he had done dawn on Ron's face.

"You're right... I'm sorry. I just thought it would be good to go and find something for myself you know. Everything we ever do is normally you and Hermione figuring it out and I just come along for the ride. I just wanted something just for me I suppose." Ron answered.

Harry felt bad as he felt like he had attacked Ron for not coming with them but maybe that was just guilt about how much he had enjoyed spending time alone with Hermione or something.

"I'm sorry Ron, I shouldn't have started up on you like that. You've every right to do things on your own. You missed out though. The Raven's Nest is brilliant and near Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and Potter Manor is the best thing I've ever seen and I can't wait to show it to you. What's Salamander House like?"

Ron then proceeded to excitedly tell Harry all about Slytherin's house and what it was like and what they'd found there. It sounded a lot like the Raven's Nest from the description Ron gave.

They made their way through the clothes that Madam Malkin had made for them both so far and Harry was happy to see that they'd made him a nice selection of clothes from every day suits, smart suits, dress robes, casual robes, work robes along with belts, shoes, boots and coats.

They were both impressed with the variety and the difference in the clothes and thanked Madam Malkin for them. Harry was happy to see that Madam Malkin and Alicia had tried to incorporate the Peverell, Black, Potter and Ravenclaw element into the clothes and cufflinks and things. Just little details that made them very individual.

They both paid with a beseecher slip before Neville and Hermione came out carrying a suit carrier each with their outfit for that night and Alicia called Harry and Ron into the back with her so that they could try on their outfits.

Ron was up first and went into the changing room to try his outfit on and when he came out of the changing room and stood on the dress stool in front of the mirrors that surrounded him in a five panel semi-circular mirror.

Ron's outfit for the evening was a pair of black shoes that had silver snakes that interlocked forming a buckle that tightened the shoes closed. He wore a pair of formal trousers that had an emerald green and silver pinstripe in them. Then there was a white dress shirt with a high collar that had a silver cravat held in place with a silver snake pin that had two small emeralds for eyes.

Over the shirt was an emerald green waistcoat that had a silver snake slithering around Ron's torso and kept popping in and out of view as over the shirt and waist coat Ron had a long three quarter length black Edward style jacket that was edged in a dark green snake skin along the lapels and cuffs of the jacket and the material on the inside of the coat was a shiny green.

"Wow that looks bad ass Ron!" Harry exclaimed causing Ron to grin. "Seriously good work there Alicia. You really do have a flair for this."

"Thanks Harry." Alicia replied beaming. "Here this is yours and it might be a bit more difficult to put on than your used to so if you need a help let me know." she gave a suit carrier and then a wink and then turned to Ron and started talking to Ron about how it felt and the length etc. as Harry went behind the curtain and started getting undressed.

Harry managed to get everything out of the suit carrier and put the black trousers with a thick royal blue stripe running down the leg. They were very comfortable but he was unsure about them as they felt more like leggings than trousers as they were very tight and Harry was sure that you'd be able to see his package quite easily looking at him.

He put the royal blue shirt on that looked like royal blue mercury as the light danced off it. The shirt had cufflinks with it that turned out to be miniature Ravenclaw emblems on a small bronze shield that contrasted with the shirt color well. He also had a black cravat that was held in place with a raven pin the same bronze as the cufflinks.

The trouble came when Harry tried to put on what he thought was a jacket but it was made up of cloth and straps he didn't know what he was doing with it. He called out for Alicia and said that he couldn't figure out how to put the jacket on.

Alicia came into the changing room with Harry and helped him put the jacket on, did up the straps and then started shifting things about into place to make them look better. Harry started feeling a little uncomfortable as Alicia went onto her knees in front of him and started adjusting the cloth hanging near his privates and couldn't resist sneaking looks at her cleavage as she worked and Harry was sure that she caught him looking a couple of times but didn't say anything.

She worked her way around him and as she was behind him she felt Alicia squat down on her haunches and said that she was just going to check the alignment over everything from behind and as Harry stood staring at the curtain Alicia slowly ran her hands up both of his legs from the top of his boots, up his thighs and onto his bum which she gave a firm squeeze causing Harry to jump and gasp.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since our first Quidditch game together and I saw you getting changed." Alicia whispered in his ear before giving it another squeeze before letting go and quickly walking around him to open the curtain for Harry to step out, which Harry didn't want to do as he was hard as a board thanks to what Alicia had just done.

Ron turned from the mirrors where he was still checking himself out and turned to look at Harry.

"Bloody hell mate you look amazing." Ron said as Harry stepped out more confidently as Ron hadn't commented on his engorged state.

Ron got off the stool and went back into the changing room to change into his other clothes and Harry stepped up on it to find that the jacket that he was wearing wasn't a normal jacket and was more a series of parts of a jacket that was fastened together by three leather straps with bronze buckles.

The jacket itself was made up of lower and upper piece of black material that was black and had sheen on it like a raven's feather and the middle piece of cloth between the black was made of the same bronze as the pin and provided a contrast to the blue and black while tying the whole outfit together.

The collar of the jacket came up high and wouldn't have looked out of place on a Dracula outfit but it worked well with this outfit as there over one shoulder a small royal blue half cape was coming out of the bronze fabric layer of the jacket and over his shoulder and coming to rest just below his buttocks and from the bottom of the jacket was a piece of royal blue fabric edged in bronze that hung down to Harry's knees that was covering his privates.

"I love it. I look half rock star and half medieval knight." Harry commented grinning "Although I reckon I'll have trouble putting this jacket on by myself as the material is really loose and flappy.

"No you'll be alright." Alicia replied as she pointed her wand at the jacket and the jacket tighten up so that every looked the same but less flimsy and the material pieces joined together to make the jacket more normal and stitched together.

Alicia came up behind Harry as Ron entered the dressing room to change out of his outfit and whispered "I just made it half-finished so that you'd have to call me into the dressing room with you. Next time I'll have to do something similar with you pants." as she squeezed his bum again and laughed stepping off the stool just as Ron came out in his normal clothes carrying the suit carrier.

"Right then my Lord Weasley please come this way if you're happy with your outfit." Alicia said giving him an exaggerated bow and leading him back into the shop and giving Harry another wink as the curtain closed behind him. Harry went back into the changing room and got back into his clothes and put the outfit back in its carrier and joined the others in the main shop.

Harry paid for his outfit and thanked both Madam Malkin and Alicia for all of their efforts and asked whether they would permit them to apparate from the shop just in case there was a big crowd outside again. Madam Malkin said that it was fine and Harry and the others all joined hands and Harry apparated them all out of the shop to the back of Weasley Wizard Wheezes so that they could have a chat in private before going their separate ways.

"So what's the plan for later then?" Harry asked the group.

"Dunno but I'd rather us all go in together rather than me getting there and having to wait for the rest of you on my own." Neville said to which the others agreed that this wouldn't be preferable.

"Well I'm getting ready at Potter Manor and was going to use the portkey they provided with my invitation and it said that the arrival time for that would be seven o'clock. Did you lot get portkeys?" Harry asked to which they all nodded.

"Mine is scheduled to get there for five to seven." Hermione said.

"Ten to Seven." Ron confirmed.

"Quarter to Seven." Neville said "I'm not getting there before the rest of you and standing around for five minutes on my own like a loser."

"Tell you what we can all meet at Potter Manor if you want and then use the same portkey and get there at seven o'clock. I'm going to the ministry from here to have Raven's Nest and Potter Manor connected to the floo network and then I'm going into muggle London to do some shopping. I can ask for Badger's Nook and Salamander House to be added on as well if you two fancy spending some time together." Harry said.

Hermione perked up at Harry's thoughtfulness and Ron agreed that it would be very kind of him to do so. Neville told Harry he'd floo over to Potter Manor at six o'clock and asked Harry to let him know if there was a problem with the floo connection and he'd apparate there instead.

Ron said that he'd have to duck back home before he came but he'd floo over there for six as well and Hermione said that she'd be back well before then, so that she had plenty of time to get ready. Harry said he'd see them later and apparated.

Harry appeared at the toilets he and Ron had used to gain entrance into the ministry and flushed himself into the ministry. He knew that this wasn't the visit entrance and it was a staff entrance but had no alternative as he didn't have any of the coins Mr. Weasley had used to gain entry via the visitor's entrance.

As Harry appeared in the fireplace in the foyer he saw that all the floo exits were now funneled to two lines for visitors and staff. Harry queued up with everyone else and noted that people were trying to look at him without staring. This was a nice change of pace for Harry.

As Harry got to the front of the queue the security wizard stood there asked him to enter his name in a book and as Harry wrote Harry Potter the other titles he had instantly appeared in his hand writing along the rest of the line. He entered his reason for being at the ministry and the security guard asked for his wand for it to be registered he took his wand out of the wand holster and handed it to the security guard to place the wand in a glass tube next to the book that had a gold cap on it and closed the cap and the glass had a really bright light came from the tube before stopping.

Harry saw next to his name and reason for attending a new line of text had come up saying "Wand = Holly eleven inches, registered to Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw, Wand Core = Phoenix tail feather (traces of Thestral hair)."

The security guard gave Harry his wand back along with a visitor's badge and directed Harry towards the lifts. Harry got in the lift and the lift shot off as soon as the doors were closed.

Harry found the right department and was happy to find that there was no queue and went to the counter and spoke to the witch there about connecting the houses to the floo network, which after the witch had checked with her supervisor for what felt like an eternity came back and confirmed that they had been done so and apologized for the delay but they'd had to go back a long time to find when the floos were last connected and where exactly they were.

Harry paid the ten thousand gallons to get them permanently connected to the network and while he was there also made enquiries about his properties in Germany and Greece to the network but he had to submit an application for that and was told that they would need to contact the respective ministry's in those countries and that the German property should be alright as the German's were very proficient but the Greek property might take a lot longer to connect.

* * *

Harry left the ministry and made his way into muggle London to do some muggle clothes shopping and found that it was quite nice to walk around without everyone turning to look at him or come and ask him for autographs.

Harry found a store called Selfridges in that he found catered to everything that he would need clothes wise from trainers and shoes to suits and casual clothes. As Harry was looking around he was approached by a good looking brunette girl around his age, wearing a little too much make up as her lips were as red as a traffic light.

She introduced herself as a staff member and personal shopper and asked what he was looking for. Her eyes lit up when Harry told her that he had to get an entire wardrobe from underwear to shoes, hats etc. He positively cracked a huge smile after he told her that it didn't really matter what it cost as he didn't have a budget.

For the next three hours the girl whose name turned out to be Abbey, took him around the store buying everything from underwear to watches and jewelry to suits and hats. The sheer number of clothes that they picked up was quite staggering and Harry didn't know if he would be able to carry all the bags on his own. After paying with the muggle bank card Griphook had given him for his muggle account Harry was in need of something to eat and Abbey told him that she was taking her lunch and would show him the food court if he liked.

They left his items in a storeroom behind one of the tills and Abbey led him to the shops food court and asked what he fancied to eat. Harry said he didn't mind and she could choose and he'd pay for it as she'd been so helpful to him. She took him to a restaurant in the store called The Corner, which she told him she'd always wanted to eat in but hadn't.

Harry ordered a fizzy drink made with something called Elderflower that Abbey said was nice. It was quite floral in taste but Harry quite liked it as it was subtle in flavor. To eat Harry had a starter of Smoked duck bean and nut salad and for his main he had Roast loin of venison, wild mushroom and black truffle polenta, crispy celeriac, parmesan and meat juices and they both had a chocolate tart with orange segments.

It was one of the nicest meals he had eaten in a while and Abbey was good company but very inquisitive about where he got his money from, if he was famous, where he lived, what he'd done with his life. Thankfully Harry was always able to steer the conversation back to Abbey as she had no problem talking about her life. She reminded him a lot of Lavender Brown.

After lunch Harry and Abbey made their way back downstairs and Harry collected his items and as he was leaving Abbey gave him a kiss on the cheek to his surprise and slid a business card with her personal telephone number on for him in case he ever wanted to hang out or if he planned another shopping trip.

Harry struggling with all the bags took them into a bathroom cubicle with him and called for Hamish. The house elf appeared with a loud pop and said hello. Harry asked him to take the clothes to Potter Manor for him and the elf clicked his fingers and with a pop he and the bags were gone.

Harry checked his new watch and saw that it was two o'clock and he still had four hours to kill before the others were going to be at Potter Manor. He had a walk through London just having a look around as he's never really had the time to just go exploring and see the sights and as he was walking along something caught his eye.

Harry approached the glass and looked through the window at the four cars that were there where a silver one really took his fancy as it looked like a cross between a jet fighter and a car. Harry pushed the glass door open and the salesman immediately got up from behind the desk and gave Harry the once over.

Harry looked down at himself and felt a bit more confident than he would have done before his shopping trip as he looked a lot smarter and had had a complete make over. He was wearing a pair of brown leather boots, over a pair of smart black jeans, a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up a pair of aviator sunglasses.

The man saw Harry's clothes and that they all looked designer and assumed that he must be the latest young signing for one of the football teams in London. He got up and went over and shook Harry's hand and welcomed him and they went and looked at the car that had caught Harry's eye.

* * *

 **AN- Thanks Goldzar for getting this sorted.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Speeches and Symphonies

**Chapter 22** **– Speeches and Symphony's**

Harry felt alive. The wind was blasting through his hair and there was a thunderous noise whenever he pressed the right pedal of the car causing it to shoot forward even faster. The salesman had been right driving a Lamborghini was like nothing else he had ever experienced. Even his Firebolt didn't give him the same feeling when he accelerated. He'd managed to do the two-and-a-half-hour drive in an hour with notice-me-not charms cast on the car.

Harry had gone for the silver Lamborghini Aventador Roadster that had taken off it's roof sent to Potter Manor ahead of him with Hamish. He was loving the raw power and he could feel the adrenaline pounding through his veins. He pulled into the drive way at Potter Manor and made his way along the drive slowing and the engine rumbled away like barely contained thunder.

He pulled up to the front of the garage and turned the engine off as Paul came out of the house and stopped in his tracks staring at the car before a smile broke out on his face and he came running over to look at the car and asked if he could take it for a quick spin.

Harry couldn't help give in at the man's enthusiasm and tossed him the keys and told him to be careful as it had a lot more kick than the E-Type as Harry made his way inside and on passing a mirror going into the sitting room saw that his hair was sticking up like he'd been in a wind tunnel and decided to make sure he protected his hair from wind the next time he took the Lambo out for a spin with the roof off.

He checked his watch and decided he'd probably best go have a bath and get ready at a leisurely place rather than getting distracted doing something else. He made his way to the room and saw that the outfit for the evening was laid out on his bed and as he walked through into the wardrobe saw that the clothes and things he'd bought had been put in the correct places and his wardrobe was looking a lot healthier. Whether it was Beatrice, Paul or Hamish the wardrobe was split with muggle clothes in one part and magical in another with a cross over section in the middle and arranged into formal and casual.

He made his way into the bathroom and started running the bath before going back into the wardrobe and looked for somewhere to put the clothes he'd been wearing. He couldn't find a suitable place and decided to just leave them on the floor for now. He went back into the bathroom and had a long soak in the tub as he allowed the adrenaline from his drive to leave his system.

Harry got out and dried himself before going into the bedroom and getting dressed for the evening events. He checked himself in the mirror before going down stairs into the lower formal sitting room as this was the room that he assumed was connected to the floo network.

He was looking out of the patio windows when he heard the floo whoosh and turned to see Ron's head in the flames.

"Mind if I come through?" Ron asked.

"Course mate" he replied as the wards allowed Ron to come through the floo and stumble out of the fire place and onto the carpet. Ron started dusting himself off but Paul entered the room and asked Ron to allow him as he went over Ron with his wand taking the dust off it.

"Bloody hell that's a view!" Ron exclaimed looking out of Harry's pation doors before turning and thanking Paul.

"Paul, this is my best friend Ron Weasley. Or Ronald Weasley-Slytherin should I say now." Harry added. "Ron this is Paul Potterton he and his wife Beatrice have worked with my family since my grandparents lived here."

Ron and Paul shook hands and Paul offered Ron a drink just as Neville's head appeared in the flames of the fire and Harry allowed him through as well.

"Hi Neville, Paul this is my friend Neville Longbottom or Neville Longbottom-Gryffindor now. Nev this is Paul Potterton he and his wife Beatrice have been working with my family for years and Paul keeps the manor ticking along and looking brilliant."

Neville and Paul shook hands and Paul again offered Neville and Ron a drink which they both said that would be great and Paul went off to make the drinks as Harry shouted after Paul that he'd like one as well.

Harry looked at Neville's outfit and was impressed again with Alicia's creativeness again. Neville was wearing an outfit of black dress shoes, smart black trousers with a red and gold pinstripe in them. His waistcoat was Gryffindor red with a gold lion pacing back and forth in the stitching of the waistcoat.

He had a slightly shiny gold shirt much like Harry's that looked like it was made of liquid gold when he moved with a black cravat and gold lion head pin keeping it in place. Over the top of this was a three lapelled jacket that was the same length as Ron's.

"You look really cool Neville." Harry admired.

"Yeah, you'll do Gryffindor's proud mate." added Ron.

"Thanks, I feel a bit self-conscious stood next to you two as both of your outfits look really smart. Yours is very different Harry. I've got a feeling that you'll most likely start a new trend with that." Neville replied.

Paul re-entered with their drinks and distributed the butterbeers and they clinked glasses before necking the drinks.

"Lady Granger-Hufflepuff will be another ten minutes according to Beatrice, Harry so if you wish to give Lord Weasley-Slytherin and Lord Longbottom-Gryffindor a tour of the property then you should have enough time for a quick one and I'll go and make some drinks and you can conclude the tour in The Potter's Arms if you wish." Paul said as he took their empty glasses.

"Paul please call me Ron." Ron stated.

"Yes and me Neville or Nev." added Neville.

"Of course. I can see why they are your friends Harry as they have the same desire for formality as you have." Paul commented with a chuckle before nodding his head and going out of the room to make some drinks.

Harry gave Neville and Ron the tour and they were both really impressed with the size of the Manor and were both really amazed and captivated by the garage and the cars and both said that they'd like to come back and have a proper look another time and Harry said that there welcome anytime they like and they don't need to wait to be invited as he's changed the wards to allow them entry whenever they like even if he's not here.

They made their back into The Potter's Arms and Paul said that Hermione was on her way down now. Paul came with a tray of drinks and handed Ron a Slytherknot Cocktail, Harry a Raven's Call cocktail and Neville the Lion's Roar cocktail that they had the night they had gone to eat after the will reading.

"This could be a messy night if the last time we had these are anything to go by."

"You can say that again Ron. I felt like I was dying the morning after I had some of these."

"No Nev, it was the bottle of Firewhiskey that did you in and challenging Dakkok to a drinking game on who could add up the quickest and you're never going to beat a goblin at that. Well not after you've had about twenty drinks anyway." Harry replied causing them all to laugh.

Harry was just about to talk when Hermione entered the room and he couldn't contain a gasp. Ron and Neville on seeing Harry's reaction turned around and they both did the same.

Hermione was wearing a pair of yellow high heeled shoes but the heels were black and a long figure hugging black ball gown that started with a black circular choker type collar that was open backed and the material connected to the front of the collar swept down over her bust and sides to her hips where the dress came down to her ankles and had a slit up the side of the dress to the middle of her thigh that showed a serious amount of leg as she walked.

She had a black long sleeved gloves that came up midway on her bicep and was topped on each arm with a yellow ribbon band with a white stone on the fabric and her make-up was subtle and the dark smoky affect it had on her lips and eyes made the brown really stand out. Her hair was stacked up with tendrils of large curled hair coming down in certain points.

"So how do I look?" she asked even though by the goldfish impressions they were doing the answer was pretty clear that she looked alright.

"Wow!" Neville spluttered.

"You look great." Ron said still looking like a goldfish.

"You look…. Absolutely Beautiful!" Harry exclaimed with a genuine smile on his face and she felt her stomach do a quick somersault.

"Where are you keeping your wand?" Ron asked causing Hermione to roll her eyes at her boyfriend's lack of tack.

"Never you mind!" Hermione answered with a light laugh.

Paul brought over Hermione's Badger Bomber cocktail and Beatrice entered the room with a camera in hand asking if she could take some pictures of them all for the house.

She took pictures of them all together and then Harry with Ron and Neville together and then asked if she could grab one with Hermione and Harry on the patio as Ron and Neville told them to hurry up as their first portkey was about to go as Neville pointed at the ministry coin on the bar just in time as it disappeared.

Ron put his on the bar and Hermione tossed Ron hers as well. Ron and Neville were loving the bar and were tempted not to go to the ministry function but to stay at the Potter's Arms all night.

Beatrice led Harry and Hermione to the patio with the view behind them for their photo and kept telling them to get closer together. Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him as they prepared themselves for a picture.

"You look absolutely stunning you know. There isn't going to be witch there who is a patch on you." Harry whispered in her ear causing her to blush furiously and give Harry a beaming smile that just made her look even more beautiful.

They both smiled for their photo before Beatrice told them to hurry or they would miss their portkey and couldn't help thinking how right the two of them were together and hoped that they would eventually see that as it was obvious to anyone else who was looking.

They got back into the Potter's Arms just as their ministry coin was starting to glow and Neville and Ron urged them to hurry and they just touched it in time before they felt that familiar pull behind their navel and were whisked off.

They all bent their knees and landed on a think green carpet in front of a very stressed and anxious looking wizard.

"Oh thank Merlin!" the Wizard exclaimed "We got the first two portkeys and thought that none of you were coming, which would have been an absolute disaster."

"Sorry we all decided that we'd rather come at the same time rather than individually." Neville replied. "We're all here now so what's the plan?"

"Well at the moment the members of the Wizengamot and ICW and their families are in there having informal drinks at the moment but will soon be called to sit and then Minister Shacklebolt will call you onto the platform to join him and introduce you to everyone.

Then you can give your speeches as you are introduced to…."

"What?" Ron asked aghast the thought of giving a speech to the upper classes of magical society made him feel queasy.

"Huh?" added Neville as he had no intention of making a speech.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione added panicking as she was completely unprepared for this.

"Hang on, no one said anything about giving a speech." Harry added quickly feeling the panic rise in his throat.

"Oh really, Oh dear that's not good at all. It is expected that at least one of your will say something to the people gathered." The wizard replied ringing his hands, "Oh dear there all starting to take their seats. I'll have a word with Minister Shacklebolt quickly and tell him that no one informed you that a speech was expected and I'll see what he can think up." added the wizard as he made his way quickly out of the room at a semi run.

"A bloody speech." Ron turning to the others with a look of horror on his face.

"If I'd known I had to give a speech I wouldn't have come." Harry stated.

"Well I suppose we are now the Heirs of four houses that have been gone for almost a thousand years and its big news. It doesn't need to be a long speech just something along the lines of it's a big surprise, were happy and will honor and respect the family's traditions or something." Hermione commented.

"Right well as you're so confident you can go first then." Ron said grinning at the other two.

"Well, Kingsley might not call me first." Hermione retorted sobering him instantly.

Just as Ron was about to retort back a witch dressed in blue dress robes asked if they could all follow her as the minister would be introducing them soon and they needed to be ready. They were lead through a side door and along a corridor where they could hear Kingsley magnified voice saying that there are four new members of the Wizengamot who represent nine seats between them in the Wizengamot and that five of those houses were very ancient and haven't had a seated member for almost a thousand years.

He said that they have requested no special treatment and would be telling their story at another time as this is not a closed session of the Wizengamot, but the authenticity of their naming and inheritance has been witnessed, authorized and accepted by the goblin brethren, the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot at a reading of wills recently and that he will introduce the new members to their society one by one.

The witch had them line up at the side of the stage behind a large red curtain in an order of Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"My Lords, My Ladies and respected members of the Wizengamot and International Confederation of Wizards. It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you, one of the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts and the Heir to one of its founders. Lord Neville Longbottom-Gryffindor!" Kingsley announced as there was applause and the witch ushered Neville onto the stage there he got a standing ovation as he walked to the podium where Kingsley was waiting for him and who wrapped him in a manly hug before guiding him to the podium as the flash bulbs of the media camera went off.

Neville stood at the podium grasping it with both hands as he tried to calm himself and stop his legs from shaking. He cast a quick look at the others who gave him a thumbs up and this seemed to sober him and he took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"My Lords and Ladies, Members of the Wizengamot and International Confederation of Wizards. I would just like to say that it is a great honor to represent a house that I was sorted into when I attended Hogwarts and has a special place in my heart. I promise to do all in my power to make Godric Gryffindor proud to have me continue his house in the future. I thank you." Neville finished as he took a step back from the podium and shook Kingsley's hand again before being given an open purple velvet box that had a bronze medal with Order of Merlin third class inscribed on the bronze. Kingsley and Neville stood having their photo taken and he then took a seat behind him indicated by Kingsley as the applause grew.

Harry was very impressed as with the way Neville had spoken and all those years attending functions and things with his gran must of really helped him. His attention was brought back to the present as Kingsley stepped back up to the podium as the applause died down.

"My Lords, Ladies and esteemed colleagues the next person I need to introduce to you is another hero of the last wizarding war and took a very active role in defeating Lord Voldemort. I have had the honor of fighting alongside this person who is now another Heir of the Hogwarts four. I would like to introduce to you Lord Ronald Weasley-Slytherin!" Kingsley announced as he stepped back and the explosion of photograph bulbs were going off as Ron and Kingsley had a man hug on stage before Kingsley motioned for Ron to take the podium as silence fell.

"Good evening everyone. I don't really know what to say other than I am humbled to have been named heir to one of the founders of Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor house and have always been involved in the inter house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

I promise on my honor to restore the name of Slytherin to prominence in the magical world and honor the great wizard who it is known for. Thank you." Ron finished as he backed away noticing that a lot of the pure blood family members were clapping more enthusiastically that the majority of the assembled people and he was present with a box the same as Neville's instead of it being purple it was a deep red and had a silver medal inside that Ron saw was an order of Merlin second class. He posed for some photos with Kingsley before he took his seat next to Neville.

Kingsley approached the podium and Hermione turned to Harry with a look of terror on her face. She was not looking forward to this part of the evening and after Ron and Neville had done so well but knew that she had to say something now.

"Harry what am I going to say? I'm a muggle born whose been made Heir to well-known magical houses." she asked him with rising panic in her voice.

Harry grabbed her by her arms and turned her until she was looking into his eyes, "You say whatever is in your heart to say. If you want to tell them that you have done more to improve the magical world than any of them put together. You're an amazing, beautiful, kind and caring person Hermione and it is time you let the world see what I see." he replied as he gave her a quick hug.

Hermione was enjoying the hug but had to break it off quickly as Kingsley had retaken the podium again.

"My Lords, Ladies and Esteemed colleagues. The next new Heir of the Hogwarts founder is someone who has personally saved my life, was instrumental in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. This person's dedication, loyalty and kind heart are what make her truly unique and I cannot think of a person who would meet the founder's requirements better even though she was not originally sorted into this house at Hogwarts.

Also she has become heir to another wizarding family who has always commanded our respect and acknowledgement and I ask that everyone continues to support this name as the person who decided to name this person their Heir has never been wrong before.

I take great pleasure in introducing to you Lady Hermione Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff!" Kingsley finished and started clapping immediately. There was a loud applause with a few sections even getting to their feet to give Hermione a standing ovation as the flashing bulbs grew in intensity and carried on until Hermione was stood at the podium.

Hermione took a deep breath and cast a quick glance to the side of the stage where Harry gave her a deep and slow nod of the head before smiling. This caused a smile to creep onto Hermione's face as she turned back to the room at large taking in the rows of seats in the auditorium.

"My Lords and Ladies and esteemed members of the ICW and Wizengamot. I thank you for your kind applause. I have struggled internally since being named Heir to two great and illustrious houses that have done so much good for the wizarding world as I worry that I may not be able to live up to their achievements." There were a few cries of "of course you can" and "you already have".

"I have always wanted to do good within the magical world and wish to bring more benefit to our world that I am now a part of. I, like Professor Dumbledore, have been lucky to have a great mentor and confidante in the current Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall.

She has always taught me to be proud of my heritage and my abilities. I promise you all, as well as my mentor, that I will continue and will always strive to be the best that I can be and to make you proud of me. Helga Hufflepuff was known as one of the greatest witches of the age but I want to ensure that her legacy and Albus Dumbledore's legacy continue and prosper in the future.

Thank you for listening to me and please enjoy your evening." Hermione wrapped up taking a step back as she got the loudest applause of the evening so far and she turned to Kingsley who handed her the Order of Merlin Second Class as well and then stood for some photos with Hermione before walking her to her seat where she sat next to Ron.

Kingsley took to the podium again and the silence in room grew as he took a few moments to compose himself. It looked like it was for dramatic effect to Harry and he was amazed at how comfortable and easily Kingsley spoke to the room and how they followed and lapped up everything he gave them.

"The next and final person I have to introduce you to this evening is a very special person. He is an unassuming and possibly the most humble, selfless and courageous person I have ever heard of or had the pleasure to have met. Any words I have to say can't do him justice as the sacrifices, loss and hardships he had had to face throughout his life can never be understood by anyone except for him." Harry was finding that he had a lump in his own throat and that tears were starting to form in his eyes. He'd never had anyone speak of him so passionately and it felt like he was listening to a eulogy.

"He is now the leader of four ancient houses and I can't think of anyone more suited to that task as he has completed challenges and trials that most of us can't even fathom."

The audience were lapping up every word and it felt like there was a crackle of electricity in the air as the audience seemed to be holding their breath.

"My Lords and Ladies, it is with the greatest of pleasure that I introduce to you, the hero of the wizarding war Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw!" Kingsley announced sticking his arm out in Harry's direction and as he stepped out onto the stage he thought a bomb had gone off as the whole theatre jumped to their feet and started cheering and whooping and jumping excitedly like a group of muggles at a football match when the home team scored.

He turned and saw Neville, Ron and Hermione had got to their feet cheering with everyone else just as enthusiastically and Hermione had tears running down her eyes but the biggest most radiant smile on her face.

Harry stepped up to the podium but rather than the noise going down it actually got louder and seemed that no one had any intention of stopping and had actually started chanting his name.

Harry was getting blinded by the flashbulbs going off and it was only once Harry had raised his hand in the air that people started to calm down and eventually went quiet and re-took their seats.

Harry looked around the room and saw there was a row of journalists sat behind the photographers with quills poised and at the ready. He took a gulp and a deep breath.

"My Lords, Ladies and esteemed and honorable members of the Wizengamot and the ICW. I thank you all for that welcome, however I feel that I don't truly deserve it." People started shaking their heads in amazement that he didn't think he deserved to be congratulated and honored when he deserved it more than anyone in wizarding history.

"I wish to honor some more important and deserving people tonight. Firstly, I would like to honor the House of Ravenclaw, who without the help of Helena Ravenclaw, Daughter of Rowena, I would never have been able to help defeat Voldemort.

I also wish to honor the House of Peverell, who without their skills and ingenuity, I would never have had the tools to help defeat Lord Voldemort.

I wish to honor my god father Sirius Black who was Head of the Black Family for his support and guidance and for enduring twelve years in Azkaban when he was innocent of the crimes he was said to have committed and for which he was never given a trial and also for giving his life trying to protect me from harm." Harry had to take a few moments as the thought of Sirius and that night was threatening to make him lose his composure. Taking a calming breath, he went on.

"I wish to honor Albus Dumbledore who was my mentor, confidante and friend and without his intelligence, guidance and knowledge, Voldemort would never have been defeated.

I wish to honor the three people behind me, who without their help, strength, support and sacrifice Voldemort would never have been defeated and I can't honor them anywhere enough as I feel they deserve.

I wish to honour Dobby the house elf who made the ultimate sacrifice to save my life.", Harry took enough breath at this point and felt his arms shaking slightly as the thought of losing Dobby hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt tears start to come from his eyes and quickly and as subtley as he could wiped his eyes before continuing.

I wish to pay tribute and honor all those whose lives were destroyed, families that were broken apart, people who had to make sacrifices for the greater good and who put their lives and families lives on the line to help protect me from Voldemort. There are too many to name, but to name a few, there is Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora and Ted Tonks, Aberforth and Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, Regulus Black, Griphook of Gringotts and the other goblins of Gringotts and many, many others.

Without these special people, Voldemort would never have been defeated and I only wish that I could have taken their place, so that they could continue with their lives with their families as they all deserved to do.

Lastly," his voice catching in his throat as the tears that were forming in his eyes finally started to slowly escape "I wish to thank and honor my parents, who sacrificed their lives, so that I can have a chance to live. I never had the chance to know them or grow up with their love and support around me, but I will never be able to thank them enough. I promise to strive to make them proud and become the man I believe they would wish me to be.

These are the people who are deserving of being honored this evening not me but I would like to thank you all for listening to me. Thank you and enjoy your evening."

Harry stepped back from the podium and saw plenty of the women and quite a few of the men openly crying before they all got to their feet and started clapping and whooping again.

Harry turned to Kingsley who had tears in his eyes and he stepped forward and wrapped Harry in a hug and whispered that all those he'd mentioned would be proud of him before stepping back and handing him a box similar to the others except this one was black velvet and inside was a gold medal for the Order of Merlin First Class. Harry and Kingsley stood together for a photo even though the flash bulbs hadn't stopped since Harry and finished his speech.

Kingsley signaled for the others to join them for photos and the applause grew even louder. Neville came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder as he moved to Harry's left. Hermione and Ron approached and Hermione put her hand in Harry's and gave it a squeeze while Ron moved up to the other side of Hermione and put his arm around her as they all posed for a photo.

"Well I think Harry win's the battle of the speeches." Ron chuckled causing the others to laugh and the mood to lighten again.

* * *

 **AN- I really enjoyed this chapter and the speeches were a hard thing to write but I hoped I did the characters justice.**

 **Goldzar has once again done me a solid with my editing...again**


	23. Chapter 23 - Chats and Turns

**Chapter 23** **– Chats and Turns**

Harry was stuff. They had eaten their way through five courses at the banquet and couldn't eat the last two courses. After the meal he had had a procession of people coming to say hello, congratulate him on his appointment to Head of House, extend dinner invitations, meeting requests etc. If not for the occasional familiar face puncturing the endless faces Harry thought, he would lose it.

Among the people that were Marcus Belby who was a Ravenclaw Harry had met at the Slug club, Susan Bones looking stunning in a white and black ball gown that showed off her figure amazingly and had the wizards at the function turning their heads whenever she passed.

Cho Chang was there with her family as well and was disappointed when her mother pulled her out of the way as the next member of the procession approached to say hello to Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione started panicking a bit when Reg and Mary Cattermole approached them thinking that they'd be mad about what happened at the ministry but they were just thankful for their help in getting them to escape during the war and told them that Reg had left the ministry after the way they had treated Mary he didn't want to be associated with them anymore and they were starting up their own catering company.

The Delacours were there as Mr Delacour was the ambassador for France and was now based in England. Gabrielle had turned into a younger version of her sister and looked absolutely beautiful as well in a shimmering silver dress. Professor Flitwick was there and said he was proud that Professor McGonagall couldn't just claim him for her house anymore as he was now the ultimate Head of Ravenclaw house as he was Head of the family and part owner of the school.

Angelina Johnson was a welcome sight, Professor McGonagall as well thanked him for his kind words and was spending a lot of time with Hermione and gave her a very out of character hug.

Mr. Ollivander was there and added his congratulations and said that Harry had already achieved those great things that he had been expecting and asked if Harry would drop by his shop sometime as he had something he wished to give Harry, Ron and Hermione as Luna and her sheepish looking father came to offer her congratulations and went off with Mr. Ollivander as she said she needed to talk to him about Slurpgumpkins, which caused a laugh from Harry.

Hannah Abbott was in attendance with her family as well wearing a form fitting red gown with yellow pinstripes. Pansy Parkinson, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass were also there with their families and all looked absolutely stunning. Harry couldn't help but notice that Pansy and Tracy were almost spilling out the top of their dresses and they both gave him wicked grins when they saw where his eyes had drifted to. They and their families all congratulated him on his appointment to his position at the Head of four families.

Lavender Brown was there with her family as well although she spent her time hovering around Ron all night laughing at his lamest jokes and hanging off his every word. Clearly she found him "all interesting" again as she was following him round like a love struck puppy, which he thought Hermione would be annoyed about if she saw them..

A band started playing music and plenty of witches and wizards took to the floor and started dancing. Harry was watching the couples dancing around the floor and looking to see if anyone he knew was dancing. Marcus Belby had somehow plucked up the courage and convinced Gabrielle Delacour to dance with him.

Fleur was talking to Hermione and looked stunning in a midnight blue dress that clung to her body like a second skin and they were making their way towards the balcony and taking a glass of something off a passing waiter's tray as they linked arms walking out. Fleur and Hermione seemed to have gotten quite close recently and kept in regular contact. After having had him and Ron as best friends for years he wasn't surprised that she was enjoying having a female friend. Obviously Ginny was friends with her but Ginny always seemed to have something going on. She however had never felt the need to tell Harry and Ron about Daphne, Tracy, Susan and Hannah.

He understood about maybe not mentioning Daphne and Tracy to Ron and himself but hadn't understood why she had never mentioned Hannah and Susan. He supposed she had her reasons and he decided he wouldn't push her for them, but decided that he'd make an effort to get to know her other friends like she always had with his.

As Harry looked around he saw Susan Bones standing to the side of the dance floor on her own looking a little lost like she didn't know what she was meant to do at this sort of thing either. He could see that Hannah and her family were talking to the Davis family with Hannah looking none too happy about whatever the topic of conversation was and kept having her mother take her arm and gently pull her back into the conversation whenever Hannah tried to slowly drift away from the assembled group, which caused a smile from Harry at the poor girls obvious discomfort.

Harry watched Susan for a minute or so and saw that no one was approaching her so Harry started making his way through the crowds with thank you's and promising to come back and speak with people until he approached Susan from behind to hear her quietly humming along in time to the music and softly swaying.

Harry had spent some time with Susan during the DA and she was a sweet and kind hearted girl. She tended to be quite shy though and seemed happy to always be in the background rather than being the center of attention, which Harry found endearing.

She was always in the top five in class when grades were given out and Hermione said that she was great at Arithmancy and Harry knew that she was very good at charms.

"Enjoying the music?" Harry asked instantly feeling lame.

Susan jumped slightly as she hadn't heard him coming up behind her and turned to see Harry behind her and instantly started blushing. "Yes, Sorry. I always seem to start humming along to music and seem incapable of keeping it in my head."

"Well if you like music, do you like dancing as well?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, although I don't think I'll be doing much dancing tonight. I didn't even get to dance at the Yule Ball in forth year." At Harry's puzzled looked she explained "Justin who I had gone with drank a glass of tubberworm pus at the table as a bet and was sick all down my dress. I didn't even get to the end of the meal before I had to run upstairs and then I didn't have anything else to wear so couldn't come down for the rest of it." she said looking out onto the dance floor enviously and a bit sad at the couples taking a turn on the dance floor.

Harry felt really bad for her as he had seen first hand how important the Yule Ball had been to the girls at Hogwarts, surprised at his own boldness as he reached for her hand "Right then. Let's make up for that now then." and led her onto the dance floor, This caused Susan's head to snap up and a look of surprise appear on her face as he led them to the middle of the dance floor weaving their way through the dancing couples. He came to a stop and turned swapping her hand in his and pulled her towards him as she reached up and put her other hand on his shoulder as Harry put his other hand on her waist causing tingles up his arm.

"You'll have to forgive me as I'm not very good at dancing, so if I step on your foot I apologize now." Harry said grinning as instinct took over and he took a step forward and lead her into a waltz causing Susan to have a big smile appear on her face as she settled into the waltz easily revelling at the feeling of being in Harry's arms.

Having been part of a pureblood family and having lost her parents at such an early age her Aunt had wanted to make sure that Susan was amongst others her own age and had taught her everything she needed to know about being a member of an ancient house, so dancing was something she learned to do at an early age but which she really enjoyed although rarely got to do.

Susan had been so mad at Justin for ruining the Yule Ball for her all over a stupid bet after it had taken ages for him to even ask her and he'd just assumed that they would be going together.

Harry didn't know how he knew what to do but assumed that it was something to do with the family magic of four ancient houses that made him know how to dance and he assumed it was something just like the car driving that he'd just know.

"How am I doing?" he asked.

"You're a wonderful dancer Harry. I thought you said that you didn't know how to dance? I'd say you might even be better than Neville, although he's certainly looking like he's not going to be outshone tonight." as she nodded over Harry's shoulder to see Neville leading Hannah in a waltz looking like a professional.

"I loved your speech Harry." she continued as they danced around the floor enjoying the dance, but more enjoying being in Harry's arms and being pressed up against him the way she was, it was sending tingles through her that was causing her whole body to react to him.

"Really. I wasn't sure whether I'd come across a bit…."

"No it was lovely. It was very you. Thank you for mentioning my Aunt. She said that she thought you were, how did she put it. "one hell of a young man" after your trial over those Dementors that attacked you. When the Death Eaters came calling trying to get information about your whereabouts out of her she didn't and wouldn't give you up. She knew that you were the only one who could defeat Voldemort." Susan replied amazed how being with Harry made her not afraid to say the name anymore.

"I'm just sorry that she gave her life trying to protect me. It's not what I wanted people putting their lives on the line for me." he replied as he fought back tears as his eyes started watering thinking of all those who had sacrificed themselves for his survival.

"You have no idea what a special person you are Harry. I can't think of anyone else who would have risked what you have without asking for anything in return. Everyone you've lost did it because they care about you or believed in you. Your modesty and selflessness just makes you yummier that you can imagine!" she blushed at her boldness.

Harry laughed. "I think it's clearly you that are the yummy one Susan as everyone is staring at you tonight. I liked your Aunt. She stuck up for me in my trial in fifth year and helped me get the decision I needed to stay in school. I'm just wish I could have thanked her properly and sad that the Death Eaters came looking for her because of me."

As she looked around she could see that the majority of eyes in the room that were watching the dancing were following them and she could see lots of the other girls in the room with faces of pure jealousy. Well it wasn't proper in the wizarding world to cut in for a dance, so Harry was Susan's for this dance at least.

"So what are your plans for next year now then Harry or have you not decided yet?" she asked him as she timed her step, so that their crotches touched and her breasts quickly pressed against him before she stepped back out into her next step. It sent shivers through her causing her arms to get goosebumps. It might have looked obvious to people watching them but she didn't care and Harry didn't seem to have noticed or he wasn't letting on that he had.

"Well I want to continue with school next year, but I think I'd prove a distraction to the other students if I went back to Hogwarts. Plus, you know other things…."

"I'm going back to school as well, but I'm the same I can't go back to Hogwarts. I would just keep remembering the battle and seeing people getting killed there and I wouldn't be able to concentrate." She replied.

"I know what you mean. Hogwarts was the first home I ever had. Well proper home anyway. The memories I have from there are tarnished now. I mean when I think back to playing Quidditch there I'll always think about seeing the Quidditch pitch on fire during the battle.

Every time I'm in the Entrance Hall I'll see Hagrid getting attacked by giant spiders or Dumbledore falling from the Astrology tower, or whenever I go into the Great Hall I'll see Professor Lupin and Tonks lying there on the floor, every time I walk down the Charms corridor, I'll see Fred Weasley. No I can't go back." He said trying to hold back the tears as a single tear escaped and started making its way down his face.

"I'm sorry Harry. I really didn't mean to upset you. This is meant to be a happy night." Susan replied as she stopped them dancing and pulled Harry into a long slow hug as the music stopped pressing herself fully against him and didn't break the contact until the music had started up again causing her to take Harry into a second song.

"Thanks Suzie. I didn't mean to get all depressing about it. So where do you think you're going to go, which of the offers are you going to take?" Susan was happy that he called her Suzie as that's what her friends all called her. Well her closest friends and it sounded good coming from Harry.

"In think I'm going to go to Beauxbatons. Unless you're going to Russia, but I'm assuming that you're going to head off to Japan with Ron and Hermione" she smiled as she saw the reaction on his face confirming she was right. "Yeah, so France is where I'm going as it's the best school that offered me a place and Hannah said she'll come with me which ever school I decide to go to."

"Well that's good that you'll have Hannah with you. Nothing worse than starting a new school and not knowing anyone. Hermione is coming with me to Japan, but I think Ron didn't get offered a place and is staying here to try and start his Quidditch career."

"Well he will have plenty of opportunities now he's the heir of the most pureblood loving wizard family in history." Susan replied. "What are your plans after school? I'm trying not to even think about it."

"No I've not really got a solid clue yet. I've got some ideas and I know I've got a hell of a lot of gold in Gringotts and I want to leave my mark on the world before my time is done." He answered.

"I'm the same. The wizarding world has forgotten all about the Bones family name and I want to re-establish our family name in the world again. Not because I want to be the centre of attention or anything as I don't just that my family used to be respected and now it's almost forgotten."

"Well I'll do everything I can to help with that Susan I promise."

"Thanks, I guess I'll just have to start hanging around with you more as you always seem to have things happen to you to get headlines…. Although it's normally for unwanted reasons." Susan added as the music started getting slower and looking around at the women itching to get onto the dance floor and the reports and camera man making notes at the side of the dance floor.

"Harry how about helping me make a splash in the papers right now?" she asked him blushing prettily as a plan formed in her mind.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I've got an idea." she replied putting both her hands around his neck as he automatically moved his other hand onto her other hip and she leant in closer as he face got nearer to Harry's she whispered "Just so you know, I've wanted to do this ever since we were eleven." and she stepped further into his arms pressing herself against him as he lips captured his in a long kiss.

Harry felt her tongue lick his lips gentle and he opened his mouth as Susan's tongue invaded his mouth and they started having a very sensual French kiss. Fireworks were going off in Harry's brain as he was completely lost in the kiss that felt like it was making his toes curl it was so good.

He'd kissed Cho before and Ginny many times, but it had been nothing like this or made him as hard as he was right at the moment. Susan let out a little moan as she pressed herself against Harry's hardness before they both slowly backed out of the kiss as they heard flashbulbs popping like fireworks around the dance floor.

Some of the other dancers had stopped to watch them and as Harry opened his eyes he saw Neville with his mouth hanging open. Neville composed himself and flashed Harry a wolfish grin and a wink. Hannah with him was beaming at them as Susan opened her eyes and looked into Harry's.

"Well, I think I need some air after that. Would you care to join me outside?" Susan asked to which Harry could only nod and was lead off the dance floor much to the disappointment of the other witches standing there who had wanted to cut in as soon as the dance had finished.

* * *

Pansy, Daphne and Tracy stood on the edge of the dance floor were amazed at Susan's boldness as she was normally so quiet in school.

"I tell you what. Bones appears to have developed some game." Tracy said.

"With that figure of hers, her family name, which she's now Head of House and the fact that she's so bloody likeable we've got some serious competition." Pansy replied.

"How are we going to get Harry away from her tonight after that?" Daphne asked as the other two turned to look at her.

"We need a plan." Pansy muttered with a determined look in her eye.

"We do, but let's not panic too much yet. Even if she ensnares Harry he can still take three other wives for the other houses he's head of, Susan's been brought up in magical society. She's not stupid and knows that he can still take three other wives if they ended up married, which obviously is a long way off but still we've all still got a chance." Tracy said.

"You two are forgetting about Hermione Granger. You can tell she's in love with Harry and that he is in love with her, so if and it's a big if Bones and Granger agree to him having multiple wives and accept each other, that means that there are only two potential spots left and three of us if we can't keep his attention away from them." Daphne stated.

"Plus did you see Cho Chang sniffing around him again, Ginny Weasley will wise up to the fact that she messed up breaking up with him, that younger Delacour girl that was dancing with Belby stopped and stared as soon as Susan kissed him and don't think that Susan wouldn't put a good word in for Hannah for another wife spot and then finally there's Lovegood. As strange as that girl is Harry seems to have a soft spot for her so that's another potential threat." Daphne added.

"Like I said…. we need a plan as that looked like one hell of a kiss." Pansy added as the three jealous girls headed towards the bar and started talking about what they could possibly do tonight to steal Harry away from Susan Bones.

* * *

Harry and Susan had regained their senses after the kiss in front of everyone and as they made their way outside they saw that the balcony was reasonable full with little tables everywhere that lead off into a garden, much like the Yule ball had had at Hogwarts.

Susan spotted Hermione and Fleur sat at a table with a bottle of wine in an ice bucket and grabbing hold of Harry's arm took him towards them feeling a little and slight hesitation and resistance from Harry before he relented and allowed her steer him to the girls sat laughing and drinking.

Susan wasn't stupid she knew that Harry was in love with Hermione and that Hermione was in love with him even if they hadn't admitted it to each other and Hermione was still with Ron, although she couldn't see that lasting. Harry was always the topic of conversation with Hermione in Runes and Arthimancy.

"Hey guys, Mind if we join you?" Susan asked pulling herself to a stop at the table.

Hermione and Fleur turned and saw Susan and Harry standing there before Fleur in a slightly slurred voice said "Ahhhh Arry, my little petit pois. Where az you been? Me and Ermione are aving a few drinks as I needed to tell er the latest in my tale of woe. Join us I insist!", and with that Fleur flicked her wand in the direction of another table and summoned two chairs from another table. One of which a man was about to sit on and who fell onto the floor spilling his drink all down himself to the general amusement of the rest of his table that all burst out laughing.

Susan sat down as Harry went over to the other wizard helping him stand and apologized explaining that it had been an accident. The man seeing it was Harry said it wasn't a problem and congratulated him on his address at the presentation and invited Harry come to a dinner party he was hosting soon. Given as the man had been embarrassed in front of his peers Harry said that would be fine and to owl him and he'd make arrangements to attend.

The wizard turned out to be Daphne's father, Gerald Greengrass and he introduced Harry to his wife Isabella before introducing him to the rest of the table that consisted of Benjamin and Agatha Davis, Tracey's Mum and Dad, and Peter and Nicole Parkinson, Pansy's parents.

* * *

While Harry was occupied at the other table Susan had sat down with Hermione and Fleur who had transfigured one of the flowers on the table into a wine glass and was pouring Susan a large glass of wine.

"How are you enjoying your evening Susan?" Hermione asked noticing the usual blush to appear on Susan's face.

"It's been brilliant so far. Harry has just done me a huge and I have to admit highly enjoyable favor."

"Oh really do tell us?" Fleur asked.

"Well I was stood on the edge of the dance floor watching every one dancing and feeling a bit lonely. Hannah was off with her parents talking to Roger Davis and his family and didn't look to be able to get away any time soon. Next thing Harry is behind me asking me if I'm enjoying the music. I think he must have seen me standing there on my own and decided to keep me company."

"That sounds like Arry, such a sweet man, always saving a damsel in distress" Fleur replied taking another swig of wine, causing Hermione to nod along eagerly waiting for Susan to continue.

"Well we talked for a bit and I was telling him about the Yule ball when Justin threw up all down my dress ruining my night." Susan went on.

"I felt so sorry for you that night, you looked amazing. If it's any consolation you weren't the only one who had their night ruined by their date. Ron ruined Padma Patil's night and then ruined mine." Hermione commented remembering what an arse Ron had been that night.

"Thanks Hermione, it was you who stole the show that night as you looked gorgeous and I see tonight is no different." Susan said. "So anyway I was telling Harry about how I hadn't even got to have a dance at the ball and he just grabbed my hand and stared dancing with me."

"Harry dancing?" Hermione asked with surprise "I've only ever seen him dancing once and that was when he had to, to start the ball off as he was one of the champions."

"I remember. He was really clumsy and awkward. He and the girl ee was with kept bumping into Roger and I." Fleur added

"He's normally pretty good at everything but dancing just isn't Harry's strength." Hermione added earnestly. "Have you got sore feet now then?"

"Oh no he's a wonderful dancer." Susan gushed before looking over her shoulder to make sure Harry wasn't in ear shot before adding "but he's an even better kisser."

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Fleur asked.

"I said he's an even better kisser than he is a dancer." Susan responded dreamily replaying her kiss with Harry in his mind.

"When did he kiss you?" Hermione asked a little more forcefully than she meant to as she felt a horrible feeling of dread in her stomach. ' _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, Susan is really pretty, popular and a really nice person, plus she's clever and she could easily claim Harry as a boyfriend. Merlin if I was a bloke I'd love to be going out with someone like her. This is a disaster_ ' Hermione thought jealously.

"Well technically I kissed him. Well we were talking about what our plans were in life and I got to saying how the world had forgotten all about the Bones family and that I wanted to make the wizarding world remember my family and that I needed to do something to make the world remember us."

"And?" Fleur and Hermione asked eager for Susan to carry on. Hermione was kind of glad that Susan had initiated the kiss but peeved that Harry hadn't pulled away. She had to remind herself that Harry didn't need to pull away. He was single now so why should he not kiss a good looking girl back.

"Well, Harry said that he would help in any way he could as he wanted to make his mark in the world as well. Not that he's not already done that, as he'll be going down in the history books for loads of different things.

Anyway as we were talking about it I saw Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Tracey all stood around the dance floor along with lots of other girls and woman looking really jealous that I was dancing with him and I could just see that they were waiting to cut in and take him off me."

"Surely he doesn't have to stop dancing with you because someone wants to cut in?" Hermione asked.

"Et is impolite to do so during the middle of the dance but when the music stops et's perfectly acceptable to cut in and et's not really something you can refuse to step aside from unless you want to appear rude." Fleur answered.

"Well anyway I saw them wanting to step in and there were lots of photographers & reporters around so I asked Harry if he didn't mind helping me make a splash in the papers and he asked how and I just kissed him." Susan continued blushing fiercely. "Right there in front of everyone."

"And ow was it Susan?" Fleur asked knowing the answer already along with Hermione as it was clearly written all over her face.

"It was completely amazing. It was like… it was magical. It was like the sun coming out of the clouds and warming you on a winters day."

"Really zat good? Did you use tongue?" Fleur asked giggling with raised eyebrows getting a swat on the arm from Hermione.

"Ha ha yep, I don't know if I'll ever get the chance again. It was the most unbelievable kiss I think I'll ever have." Susan responded truthfully. "I've fancied him since the first day of school when he came in to Hogwarts all skinny and nervous. I was so disappointed that he wasn't put into my house and I only ever really got to speak with him in class until he started the DA. Seriously Hermione I've been so jealous of you having him all to yourself all these years. He really is the most amazing man." Susan gushed.

"Oui, he is." Fleur agreed. "You've always known zat though aven't you Ermione?"

"Yes. Ever since he saved me from that troll in first year." Hermione replied "He just does things for other people all the time."

"He's selfless." Susan said

"Courageous." Fleur said

"Funny." Hermione added

"Kind." Susan shot back

"Sexy." Fleur put in whilst looking across at him talking to the other table

"Handsome." Hermione said also looking over at him with a misty eyed expression on her face and getting looks from Susan and Fleur who exchanged a look understanding what was going through Hermione's head at that time.

"Dreamy." Susan added as she turned to watch Harry laughing with the other table

"The crazy part is…." Hermione started

"He doesn't know how amazing he is!" they all said at the same time causing a fit of giggles amongst the girls.

"Seriously though Ermione ow ave you never taken things further with Arry?" Fleur asked.

"I don't think he really likes me that way. I think he just seems me as a friend. Plus I don't think I'm attractive enough for him to ever look at me like that." Hermione answered honestly while looking down at her lap.

Susan put her hand on Hermione's shoulder causing her to look up "Honestly Hermione anyone with eyes can see how much he likes you. I just got that kiss in before you take him off the market again and please you're gorgeous. Anyone with a pair of eyes can see that.", to which Fleur gave her agreement.

"Arry is back on ze market now?" Fleur asked

"Yes Ginny and he split permanently and she's started seeing someone else." Hermione said.

"Well zat man is going to break a lot of earts when he decides to settle down again." Fleur said as she refilled everyone's glasses.

* * *

 **AN - Thanks to Goldzar for my latest edit on this chapter.**

 **I Really like Susan Bones as a character. In my mind I've always seen her as the ultimate girl next door type of character and it's been nice bringing in what I thought she would be like into the story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Craggle**


	24. Chapter 24 - Papers and Handbags

**Chapter 24** **– Prophet and Handbags**

Harry was aching all over. Every single part of him ached like he'd been ran over by a Hippogriff as he made his way downstairs for breakfast. Harry entered the kitchen to see Beatrice cooking breakfast and Paul sat at the breakfast bar reading the paper with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Well good morning Casanova." Paul greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Paul don't go teasing him…. well not too much." Beatrice called over her shoulder. "Morning Harry, did you have a nice time last night?"

"Morning guys. Yeah it was alright last night thanks. I feel like I've been stomped on by a hippogriff and I'm aching all over but I think I had a good time." Harry replied stretching his back and arms before taking his seat at the counter opposite Paul.

"I'm not surprised given how much dancing you apparently did last night." Paul said trying to contain a smile.

"How do you know how much dancing I did?" Harry asked curiously.

"You've surprise, surprise made the papers." Paul announced as he opened the prophet to show him the front cover with a picture of Harry behind the podium doing his speech. "The prophet has done an eight page special about last night and with all the speeches made during the presentation along with a load of speculation about how the four of you became Hogwarts founders."

"They've printed your speech off word for word Harry and too be completely honest with you it made me cry. It was beautiful and you mum and dad would be so porud of the man you have become." Beatrice said and she put the kettle on again. Harry blushed at the compliment about his speech and his mum and dad and suddenly felt a little awkward. He was in the room with the two people in the world who knew his mum and dad well.

Paul opened the prophet on its center pages to find a head line of "Potter is belle of the ball!" and found that there was a series of photos with him dancing with Hermione, Fleur, Pansy, Hannah, Daphne, Tracey, Luna, Su Li, Gabrielle Delacour and three other witches he didn't remember.

There was another sub story and headline that read "Bones potty about Potter!" along with a photo of Susan and Harry kissing. Harry read the short article underneath the story: -

 ** _"The famous Harry Potter, aka "The Boy who lived, vanquisher of evil, the chosen one, peoples champion etc." is now known by a new title. The young Mr. Potter is now a Lord and head of no less than four of the most famous families in the wizarding world. His new full title is Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw. That's right four very ancient and illustrious houses._**

 ** _It has been rumored that Lord Potter is now one of the wealthiest wizards in the world along with being one of if not the most famous wizard in the world. Rumor has it that Lord Potter is looking to claim a wife for each of his house and the first in line appears to be none other than the curvaceous Lady Susan Bones (see picture insert)._**

 ** _Having attended Hogwarts school or witchcraft and wizardry together for six of the last seven years, before Lord Potter disappeared to parts unknown before coming back with a bang and defeating you-know-who in an epic battle at Hogwarts, Lord Potter was in Gryffindor house and Lady Bones was in Hufflepuff house who now looks like she has no problem getting intimate with a Ravenclaw. The two teens appeared to initially rekindle an old relationship and wished to bring their closeness out in to the public eye for all to see._**

 ** _One former classmate told this reporter "Susan has liked Harry ever since first year. She never thought she'd stand a chance because Harry was always with Hermione, this would be Hermione Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff. (for more information on Lady Hufflepuff please check out page 26)_**

 ** _After a dance around the dance floor with other witches in attendance eager to cut in and get their hands on Lord Potter, Lady Bones appeared to mark her territory by locking lips with the raven haired heart throb before disappearing arm in arm into the gardens of the ground where the event was being held._**

 ** _It is unknown at present what happened in the gardens but a cheerful Lord Potter and Lady Bones emerged from the gardens and balcony and then Lord Potter began to dance the evening away through the rest of the witches in attendance who were waiting patiently to get their hands on the most eligible bachelor in magical society._**

 ** _Having danced continuously for over four hours after a string of witches had constantly cutting in on each other it took Lord Potter being rescued from the witches in the room by Lord Ronald Weasley-Slytherin (for more information see page 27), who eventually made his way onto the dance floor to inform the witches ready for their dance that Lord Potter was required at the bar with himself and Lord Neville Longbottom-Gryffindor (for more information see page 28) to have a some drinks and a rest._**

 ** _This reporter can confirm that every available witch in the country and perhaps the world will be watching the developments of Lady Bones and Lord Potter to see if they can get themselves into one of the other available houses that he's head of. One thing is for sure and that is that Lord Potter may not have experienced his last dangerous year at Hogwarts as he will have to fight of many female advances."_**

Harry groaned as he finished the article. "They've made Susan out to be some sort of scheming witch trying to sink her claws in and that isn't what happened at all."

"If you mean Lady Bones there is a letter here that arrived by owl this morning from her." Beatrice replied sliding a plate of eggs and bacon across to Harry.

Harry picked up the letter than had a seal on it which was a pair of crossed bones in the background and capital B on top of them. Harry cracked open the seal and took out the parchment and started reading.

 ** _My Dearest Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw aka Harry,_**

 _ **I just wanted to send you a quick letter as I got the prophet this morning and saw that our, alright my, plan had worked and they've actually put something about me in the paper. Hooray it worked! I've already received a couple of requests from both the prophet and Witch Weekly asking me for an interview.**_

 _ **I assume that they want to know what it's like kissing, how did they put it 'the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world'. I can and will say on record that it is the most amazing experience in the world and one I'd happily repeat! I hope you aren't angry at me for just kissing you like as you seemed a bit stunned afterwards and I was worried that you wouldn't be happy with me.**_

 _ **Like I said though I've wanted to do that since we were in first year and I'll hold out hope that it isn't the last time we ever do that. Although from some of the other conversations I had with a few of the witches in our year at school as well as some others nearer to home, I might have to join the queue…**_

 _ **I won't say anything in the interviews to embarrass you and I'll tell them that we didn't have a relationship in our early years at Hogwarts but we've got to know each other in our later years and keep it really vague. I hope that's alright with I just think that the more speculation and guess work they do will keep my name in the papers a little longer.**_

 _ **I don't know if you want to meet up before you go off to Japan to discuss an idea I had for a joint venture together but if you are let me know and I'll either come and meet you somewhere or if you're feeling brave enough you can come over to The House of Bones and spend some time here. I've already accepted you into the wards if you fancy coming over.**_

 _ **Hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Suzie**_

 _ **X**_

Next to the written kiss Susan had obviously put some lipstick on and had actually kissed the parchment leaving a very visible set of lips. Harry couldn't help a smile creeping onto his face remembering how amazing that kiss was and couldn't help but think of how enjoyable an afternoon with Susan would be and he was interested to hear about her idea for a joint business venture was.

"I take it that she isn't too displeased with the events of last night then?" Beatrice asked with a concerned look on her face, although Harry mistook this as concern that Susan would be mad, where in actual fact she was worried that Hermione might be upset.

"No she seems quite happy about the publicity." Harry answered folding the letter back up before stuffing it into his back pocket. He'd just sat down again when Hermione came in looking tired.

"Morning!"

"Morning. Harry remind me never to go drink for drink with Fleur again. I keep forgetting that she doesn't get hangovers being a veela and she's probably laughing away to herself knowing that I feel like crap." Hermione said sitting on the bar stool next to Harry.

"Breakfast dear?" Beatrice asked Hermione.

"Just tea please." Hermione responded. "Anything decent in the prophet?" she asked as Harry was reading a page of articles about Hermione that for once we talking about her in a positive light.

"There is a nice page of things about you." Harry said smiling handing her the paper on the right page.

"God look at the state of me." Hermione said with disgust. There was a portrait picture on an eleven-year-old Hermione. The picture of her and Harry hugging just before the Tri-wizard tournament had started and he needed to go battle a dragon and finally a photo from last night of her standing with Kingsley receiving her Order of Merlin.

"Oh god my Order of Merlin!" Hermione squeaked as she couldn't remember what she'd done with it.

"Calm down I brought it home with me." Harry responded pulling her back down to her seat by the arm.

"You did? Thanks Harry I don't really remember coming home last night. Did I make a complete show of myself?" she asked anxiously

"Nah you were alright. I managed to get you and Fleur home alright."

"And errrrrr was it you who took my dress off and put me in my pajamas?" Hermione asked shyly a look of horror on her face.

"Sadly no. It was the last sober activity that you and Fleur managed to produce before you passed out on the bed. Don't worry I was the perfect gentleman and didn't look once." Harry grinned getting himself a whack on the arm.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't believe I got in that state at a public event no less with all the media there." She said putting her head in her hands.

"Don't worry you didn't make a show of yourself. I think I stole the limelight there with all the dancing I had to do. Although you did stand on my feet a couple of times as you were trying to stay balanced." he laughed.

"We danced?" Hermione asked getting a bark of a laugh from Harry that made her jump. She was annoyed as she'd have loved to remember dancing with Harry as she'd not been able at the Yule Ball because Ron was in such a bad mood. Thinking of Ron, why hadn't he brought her home or taken her home with him.

"Why didn't Ron bring me home?"

"Err well we were all at the bar drinking cocktails and then Ron ordered a round of Slytherknots and then disappeared as they were being handed out and I don't really remember seeing him after that." Harry answered trying to recall the last time he'd seen his mate.

"That's right he said he'd be back in a minute and then never came back. I don't know what's going on with him at the minute. I'll go over to Muriel's today and see if I can track him down." Hermione said.

"Try Salamander House. I connected all our houses to the floo network yesterday remember?" Harry reminded her as he took a sip of coffee.

"Thanks for doing that Harry. How much do I owe you? I'll ask Gringotts to transfer the gold." Hermione started before Harry waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I don't need the money back and I'm glad it's just sorted now as it could have been a pain having to apparate everywhere."

"So you and Susan seemed to be getting on last night any details you want to spill?" Hermione asked and Beatrice and Paul took this as a good time to start tidying up the kitchen and finding other jobs to do.

"Well, Susan and I were dancing as I saw her stood on the edge of the dance floor for ages with no one there and I was getting hounded by people asking to meet and inviting me to dinner and stuff so asked her if she wanted to dance to get away from everyone. She was telling me about her Aunt Amelia and how the Death Eaters had come for her to try and get information about me.

Well she was saying how no one even mentioned the Bones anymore and that she needed and wanted to get the family name back out there and on peoples' lips so to speak."

"Or your lips." Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

"So you know that she kissed me then?" Harry asked her worried that she would be angry with him.

"Yes she came out and told me and Fleur while you were talking to another table who Fleur had nicked a chair from."

"Oh right. Well yeah she kissed me and said that it wasn't just a stunt to get in the paper and that she'd wanted to do it for ages." Harry said feeling his cheeks burn and his temperature rise. Hermione however wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"So what was it like?" she probed.

"Seriously… Hermione" he said looking at her. "How would you like it if I asked what kissing Ron was like?"

"I'd tell you that it's alright but could be better and the Lavender clearly isn't a very good teacher." Hermione said stifling a giggle at her blunt honesty. "Well?" she prompted.

"It was good. Really good." he answered feeling his cheeks burn even more.

"Susan said it was the best kiss she thinks she'll ever have for the rest of her life." Hermione put out there to see what his reaction would be.

"Really?! she said that. Well maybe she was just being nice. I mean Cho was crying when I kissed her and the times I've kissed Ginny she never said the same thing so if I was that good a kisser Ginny wouldn't be seeing someone else would she?" Harry argued.

"Well maybe you just need the right partner and Ginny didn't recognize how good a kisser you were or forgot and as for Cho. I overheard her in the prefects' bathroom once saying that you were a better kisser than Cedric." Hermione said again shocking Harry and catching herself looking at his lips wondering what it would be like to kiss them.

"Well I'm sure Susan was just being nice. I mean she's a nice girl isn't she." Harry said modestly trying to change the subject.

"So are you going to see her again and see what happens?" Hermione pressed on.

"What…. I don't know…. I hadn't even thought about it…." Harry replied.

"But you want to right?"

"I don't know Hermione what's got into you. Do you want me to ask her out or something because seeing as how my last two relationships have failed miserably, one being with Cho who ended up mad at me because I said I was meeting you in Hogsmeade and Ginny who after wanting to be with me decided that she'd rather be with someone else but didn't bother to tell me?"

"I just thought you might want to give someone your own age a chance and I want you to be happy." Hermione responded honestly although deciding to stop pushing Harry towards Susan as he seemed determined to take it slow and she could run interference to stop them spending too much time together. 'Merlin I'm making it so obvious that I like him and he's just not getting the hint about how jealous I am.'

"I am happy Hermione. Maybe one day I'll start dating someone my own age, but I'm not in any rush. We're off to Japan in what six weeks, so no point in starting up anything with anyone I don't think." Harry responded honestly.

"That's a very good point. God is it only six weeks until we go to Japan? Merlin I've got so much I need to do before I go. I need to go shopping and buy myself some clothes as I've only got dresses so far that Alicia and Madam Malkin has made so I'm going to need to go to the shops."

"Well I know a great shop if you need to go shopping." Harry said thinking about his trip to Selfridges.

"Will you come with me? I could use an extra pair of hands as I'm going to end up buying a lot of clothes and then I'm going to need to spend some time with Ron after his Quidditch try outs, which are starting today and then I'd really like to go on holiday somewhere hot and sunny before we head off to Japan." Hermione said as she started thinking about all the things she needed to buy and organize before she went.

"Right I'll make you a deal. I'll go shopping with you as long as you let me take breaks as and when I need them and that you let me buy you lunch and I get to drive there and back." Harry responding thinking about the Lambo.

"Alright deal as long as you don't go too fast and I'm feeling a little delicate." Hermione said fluttering her eye lashes as him.

They went out to the garage and Harry put the roof onto the car as it was looking a little overcast and thought it might rain. He started the car and pulled out and let Hermione in. She buckled herself in and Harry cast the notice-me-not charms on the car along with some cushioning charms around the cars exterior and set off at a leisurely pace.

He opened the throttle when they got onto the main road and Hermione looked at him to see pure joy on Harry's face as she told him not to go too fast but was drowned out by the noise of the engine as the car shot forwards through the b-roads surrounding Potter manor before joining the motorway.

They reached Selfridges in London and Harry parked the car in the car park and as they got out Hermione told Harry that if he was planning on driving that fast on the way home then she'd apparate. She was only partially telling the truth as she had enjoyed the drive and the adrenaline was pumping through her veins and seeing him so happy was something she couldn't deny herself.

Harry promised not to drive so quickly on the way home and that if she wanted he could teach her to drive, which perked Hermione up a bit as he led her into the store. As they made their way into the clothes department Abbey having spotted Harry and came over immediately.

"Harry, so good to see you again. I didn't expect you to be back so soon. You can't need more clothes already surely?" Abbey jested.

"Hi Abbey, No I'm not the one purchasing today. Abbey this is Hermione, Hermione this is Abbey. Abbey is a personal shopper and she's the one who sorted out my whole wardrobe for me."

"Pleased to meet you Abbey." Hermione greeted holding her hand out.

Abbey taking Hermione's hand and shaking it "I have to tell you Hermione your boyfriend is an absolute doll! He just let me take him round and hook him up. Obviously us girls love our shopping so I imagine that you'll show a lot more interest than he did." she gushed. "I'll just go and tell my colleagues that they may as well write off my time for the rest of the day as we have some serious shopping to do." and with that she hooked Hermione's arm with hers and led her off.

Harry just chuckled and followed as he'd had the Abbey shopping treatment and knew that Hermione would be tired by the end of the day. Harry followed the girls around and ended up looking like a clothing horse with the number of clothes that were put on him to hold where it got to the point where he was going to end up falling over under the sheer weight of them.

Thankfully another member of staff spotting his predicament rolled out a clothes rail on wheels and started to take the clothes off Harry and put them onto the rail.

"Thought you'd need a hand." said the woman who'd taken the clothes off him. "A piece of advice from the looks of it Abbey and your girlfriend are going to be a long time. I'll make your excuses for you so you can go and look at the electronics or other blokey things and then maybe come back in a few hours and see how they are getting on."

"That sounds like a plan." Harry replied to her he then shouted over to Hermione and Abbey that he was going to look at some stuff but they both ignored him as they were looking at shoes now. Harry making his exit walked through the store and came across the electronic and entertainment department and looked through the TV department and sound equipment and ended up buying a big TV for The Potter's Arms and some sound equipment for throughout the house so that he could play music through the sound systems rather than having a wizarding wireless in every room.

After spending an hour in the electronics department Harry made his way back to see how Hermione was getting on and couldn't see her anywhere but saw Abbey walking around the clothing stands.

"Abbey, where has Hermione gone?" he asked scanning the store looking for her.

"Oh she's just trying some things on. We've got a lot of shopping to do Harry. We've only just got the underwear done and we've only just started on dresses. We've got top, trousers, jackets, cardigans, scarfs, handbags, make up, hair, shoes and accessories still to go yet. So you might as well make yourself comfortable as I reckon we will be here all day as your girlfriend is a much a doll as you and is willing to try on anything and everything I suggest. You're going to be the sexiest looking couple out there." Abbey replied and before Harry could correct her that Hermione wasn't his girlfriend the girl in question came bounding over all smiles and happiness. Harry guessed it was true that all girls loved shopping.

"Harry this place is amazing. Abbey's great but I'm afraid that I'm probably going to be here for hours and you being here will just slow me down." Hermione grinned at him.

"Well what do you suggest I do with my time? I didn't really want to leave you on your own as we said we'd go together, but Abbey said that you've only just got your underwear sorted and we've been here two hours".

"I know we did Harry but you're not going to want to stay here watching me getting changed in and out of clothes."

"Oh I don't know I'm sure I'd never tire of watching that." he grinned getting a swat on the arm of Hermione who blushed at Harry's innuendo. "You know what I mean. I know what it was like whenever you and Ron went into Quality Quidditch Supplies you'd both stand there for ages looking at a pair of seeker gloves or a keeper helmet and I'd be bored after about thirty seconds so I can't imagine that you'll be over joyed staying here all day. Seriously it's fine if you want to do your own thing and meet me back here later then we can go for dinner or something."

"Are you sure you don't mind if I go and do something else?" he asked

"No, not at all."

"And you won't be mad at me later?"

"Course I won't be mad; I'm telling you to go. Seriously it's fine. Maybe meet me back here at say six o'clock and we'll go for something to eat." she answered her eyes drifting to a handbag she'd just spotted on a manikin.

"Alright well, have fun I guess." Harry said and without realizing it he lent down and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before turning and heading towards the exit. Hermione put her hand up to her cheek where he'd kissed it and bit her lip to stop herself from smiling too much.

"You two really are cute. What kind of a bloke actually argues to stay with his girlfriend while she's clothes shopping?" Abbey laughed along with the other girl Tanya who had sent Harry off to the electronics department. "I tell you what Hermione. He's marriage material that one so best lock him down! Considerate indulges you to do the things you do you enjoy and from his shopping trip here clearly loaded." Abbey said as Hermione smiled at the thought of being married to Harry popped into her head and caused her to smile as Abbey and Tanya distracted her by saying the word handbags.

 **A/N: The word potty does mean the same in America but is also slang for crazy.**

 **Also thanks for Goldzar for checking through this chapter for me and asking me about the 'Potty' headline. Could have had a lot of readers thinking that I'd lost the plot.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was nice to write a normal kind of playful scene without anything overly big happening in it. Obviously Susan is a happy bunny and Hermione is getting a little more confirmation about how good a bloke Harry is for her and how much he looks after her with the small things that he does.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Sloop & Everard

**Chapter 25** **– Sloop & Everard**

Harry and Hermione had enjoyed an enjoyable meal together after Hermione's shopping trip and it had taken Hamish two trips to take all of the bags and boxes Hermione had bought from Selfridges back to Potter Manor. Hermione had changed into some of her new clothes for her dinner with Harry and she had looked absolutely breath taking and he'd told her so as they went out and enjoyed a lovely evening together before Harry had given her, her first driving lesson on the way home, which they both found amusing to start with until Hermione had started getting the hang of it.

The next morning Hermione had said she was going to go and see Susan and Hannah as well as Daphne and Tracy for lunch as Ron has the second day of his try out and then she was going to track him down in the afternoon to find out where he had disappeared to during the ball and why he hadn't made sure she got home safety as that's the sort of thing a boyfriend is meant to do.

Harry finished up what he had been working on in his office and then apparated to the Leaky Cauldron back yard and tapped the bricks that opened the entrance to Diagon Alley. It was good to see that it had regained its appeal and that people were happy to go back to shopping there as the alley was bustling with people like the first time he'd gone there with Hagrid.

Harry started walking down the alley and was immediately approached by a wizard in a set of brown robes who had a quick quotes quill and a note pad out of his pocket so fast it took Harry by surprise. "Good morning Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw. I'm Elvis Edwards, reporter for the Daily Prophet and was wondering if I could have a quick talk about your relationship with Lady Bones?"

"Sorry Elvis did you say? No I won't talk to you about Susan as it's not anyone's business who I see or what I…." Harry stopped himself as he thought he might be able to say something that could help Susan.

"Actually Elvis I tell you what I will give you a quote." Harry said causing Elvis to break out into a smile. "Susan Bones is a beautiful and intelligent witch, highly skilled and a really nice person to boot. She and I are discussing our plans together soon. I'm afraid that's really all I've got time for right now Elvis."

"No problem my Lord, thanks for that my editor will be delighted." Elvis responded while watching Harry walk off. "Damn if only I'd had a photographer here as well I'd get some gold for the image rights on the picture."

Unknown to Elvis, Harry had heard him say this and thought about how much gold people must be making out of his photos and interviews these days. Not that he needed more gold but it would be useful getting only what he wanted to get into the papers rather than them just getting to say whatever they wanted about him. He knew that in the muggle world celebrities had agents and teams of people controlling information about them.

* * *

He made his way down Horizont Alley to have a look at what was down there and saw two buildings with signs outside them. One of them was a very smart looking building with black brick on the outside and white window frames with a gold sign on the wall that said 'Parkinson Law and Order' on the outside and from looking through the window Harry saw a really smart and professional looking.

The other building next to it was a more normal brick with a silver sign outside that said 'Sloop & Everard Law Practitioners' and looked a lot newer and less grand than Parkinson's. Harry assumed that they were related to Pansy Parkinson after reading Rita Skeeters article about the evening he'd spent in the Spiny Serpent with the Slytherin girls..

Harry decided to go and have a look and see if he could speak to someone in there and entered into a smart foyer with a black and white tiled floor with marble and art everywhere. The place oozed money and Harry approached the reception desk where a witch in her fifties, with her hair tied back in a tight bun with what appeared to be a series of quills sticking out of it, was concentrating on a file of papers on her desk.

"Excuse me I was wondering if I could speak to someone here regarding a potential legal issue I have?" Harry asked politely.

"Do you have an appointment Sir?" the witch asked without looking up.

"No I'm afraid I don't."

"Well unfortunately sir our solicitors only see people by appointment they don't accept walk in's." she replied still not looking up at him.

"I promise I won't take up much of their time." Harry asked getting a bit irritated that the woman wouldn't even look at him. "I'd really appreciate it if you could at least ask if one of them is free."

"I'm afraid that whether they are free or not they won't accept a walk in without an appointment." she responded.

"Well maybe if one of them is free you could give me an appointment now?" Harry asked.

"Look," she said putting her quill down and looking up at him "we don't take walk in's, you have to book an appointment and if you book an appointment then it will be at least twenty-four hours before you can see someone, plus given the state of your attire I don't think you'd be able to afford to have Parkinson's represent you." the woman added coldly after looking Harry up and down taking in his attire which consisted of a black t-shirt, black jeans with a pair of black classic trainers. He looked very much a muggle, she couldn't see his dragon skin wand holster that Olivander had sent to him as is was charmed to be invisible when placed on the arm.

"Oh really?" Harry asked finally deciding to put this woman in her place for talking down to him. "Well maybe I should try next door and see whether they are more helpful."

"Yes, why don't you do that! I think maybe you should try next door as those errrrr...people next door would probably be more… suitable for a man of your limited means." She said with arrogant disdain dripping from her voice.

"Limited means huh! I think I will go next door. Could pass on a message to the owner of this firm for me though. Could you let them know that Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw is disappointed with the manner of treatment, he received and is taking his business elsewhere? Not to worry about contacting me and that they should get a new receptionist and preferably one that doesn't act like she's got a silver spoon firmly lodged in her backside. Good day!" Harry said as he turned to leave as the penny dropped with the receptionist who made a sound like she'd swallowed a beach ball as she called out for Harry to wait. Harry ignored her and allowed the door to slam behind him and stepped outside and announced to the street 'What a snooty bitch!' getting a couplemof knowing smiles from a couple of shoppers walking down Horizont Alley.

Harry walked the ten yards to the other law firm and opened the door and heard a bell ring as he stepped into Sloop & Everard to find a pretty witch with auburn hair and a warm smile probably about twenty-four years old wearing a smart grey dress with a white lightweight scarf around her neck sat behind a wooden desk waiting attentively.

"Good Morning and welcome to Sloop and Everard, How can I help you today?" the witch asked maintaining eye contact with Harry.

"Good morning I was wondering whether there was anyone I could speak to regarding a couple of things such as image rights, land ownership and rental agreements?"

"Not a problem I'll go and get someone for you Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw, if you'd like to take a seat over there, she pointed to two leather couches with a coffee table in the middle of them that had a few magazines on them, "someone will be with you shortly." she responded.

"How did you know who I was?" he asked her surprised that she recognized him.

"Who wouldn't?" she responded then stood and gave Harry a little smile and a wink as she moved off down the corridor Harry watching her swaying hips and killer figure disappearing down the corridor.

Harry took a seat on one of the couches and was surprised how comfortable it was. He'd only been seated there for a moment when the girl from the reception came back with a woman in her forties who was smartly dressed in a black business suit and a pair of silver high heels came into the waiting area and Harry stood to take her outstretched hand.

"Good Morning Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw and welcome to Sloop & Everard. My name is Hayley Sloop I'm one of the partners here. My business partner is Joel Everard, who I'm afraid is currently with a client, so unfortunately can't come to meet you, which he would have done so." she said shaking Harry's hand and giving him a warm smile.

"This young lady is Angelic Bogard one of our trainee's here and we've got high hopes for her." This earned a winning smile from Angelic who made her way back behind her desk. "Would you like to follow me to my office where we can discuss your queries in private and more comfortably." Harry nodded and began to follow her down the corridor passing pictures that showed Hogwarts and other famous London landmarks in the muggle world plus a photo of the Hogwarts express.

They stepped into Hayley's office that had a series of book cases along two of the walls from floor to ceiling stacked with law books. On the wall behind Hayley's desk was photos of her graduating Hogwarts stood with a group of friends after graduating laughing and joking plus other photos with her family both her parents and what Harry assumed were her children.

Hayley closed the door behind Harry and indicated a seat for him at her desk to sit at. Hayley picked up her wand and pointed it at the door.

"I've just put up some privacy wards so we won't be overheard and no sound will go through that wall so everything you say in this office is and always will be confidential and no one can overhear us. So what was it you wished to discuss Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw?"

"Please just call me Harry. I'm trying not to use my titles unless in a formal capacity as well, it's a bit of a mouthful getting all of that out. Is it Miss Sloop or Mrs. Sloop?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry it would be Ms. Sloop as I'm now divorced but please call me Hayley, as we like to try and be professional here but we have an informal and relaxed working environment although we are professional I can assure you." Hayley said leaning back on her chair.

"I can tell you're a very professionally ran business considering the welcome I've had compared to the…. Well I would say welcome next door but it wasn't very welcoming." Harry said.

"Ah I take it you encountered Martha the bitch receptionist from hell at Parkinson's?" Harry nodded, "Let me guess you didn't have an appointment so she didn't give you the time of day?" Hayley asked getting a laugh and an affirmative from Harry.

"Well, Harry, Parkinson's is the longest standing wizarding law firm in the country and is made up entirely of pureblood wizards and they are very selective of their clientele. Here we just want to help as many people as we can regardless of their background and financial standing. If there is a matter, we can help with but the person can't afford our fee then we do take on a certain amount of work for free to work on in our spare time."

"That's really good of you. So I take it your firm is a lot newer than Parkinson's?" Harry asked.

"Yes we've only been around for about eight years as I used to work at Parkinson's but I left over a disagreement about the types of clients they wouldn't accept. You see I wanted to help anyone that needed help and they said that they were a business not a charity so unless someone could pay the fee then I couldn't represent them or use work resources in my spare time.

I left there and was trying to get started on my own and was operating solo out of a back room in the Leaky Cauldron when I met Joel. Joel was a couple of years above me in Hogwarts and had been working at a firm in the United States and was coming back to set up shop here and he'd heard about a few cases I'd won and offered to make me a partner of his firm and split everything thirty, thirty, forty so I couldn't really refuse and that's how we got started." Hayley explained putting her fingers together in a way that reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

"Thirty, Thirty, Forty?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes any profits we made we both took thirty percent of and the remaining forty we put back into the business to expand. We've now got two junior partners, three solicitors and six support staff, which includes Angelic."

"I see. Well I must say Hayley thus far I'm very impressed with how things have been handled with me. I'd like to hire you to represent me on all my legal matters if you are able?" Harry asked.

"Thank you Harry. We aim to please. Speaking on behalf of the firm we would be delighted to act on your behalf and the services we can offer are varied. We can either work on an hourly rate, so we get paid for work we do as and when you need something or we can take a retainer off you and be at your beck and call although that is quite a bit more money depending on whether you wish to have a solicitor, junior partner or a senior partner at your disposal."

"Is there a limit on how much work you'd be able to handle under a retainer as I don't want you doing more work and not getting paid properly for it?" Harry asked.

"Well we would normally include any contract negotiations and the three clients we have on retainer have about four contracts a year that we work on for them, they also have legal matters in regards to their name being used or something said about them that wasn't true etc. It's all a very personal service Harry."

"Well given that I'm me I think I'd be taking up a lot more of your time than your other clients would. How much do they pay you a year to keep you on retainer?" Harry asked.

Hayley took a deep breath as she hated talking money when it came to their services but she owed it to Joel to try and make the firm money.

"They normally pay us ten thousand galleons a year." Hayley responded.

"Ok no problem well we'll work with that number at a minimum then but after I've told you all what I want you to do then we can negotiate a suitable fee agreed?" Harry asked.

"Ok agreed." Hayley replied as she reached into a drawer in her desk and took out a silver piece of parchment the kind Harry has never seen before. Hayley taped the parchment with her wand and words appeared on the parchment along with two signature lines. Hayley picked up a quill from inside the drawer and signed the document before turning the parchment around and sliding it and the quill over to Harry.

"This is a magical contract Harry. I've kept it very broad stating that whatever matters we discuss in a business capacity will not be disclosed to any other parties without your express permission except for members of staff whom have already side confidentiality contracts with the firm or as part a negotiation on your behalf. The quill is a blood quill, but it only takes your blood and registers it on the page, it's not like the torture quills that some evil people used to use." Hayley said reassuringly as Harry eyed the quill with suspicion.

Harry read the contract quickly and saw no loopholes or ways the wording could be interpreted and signed his name. The contract folded its self-up on his signature and a blue wax seal appeared on the back sealing the fold and Hayley pressed a ring to the wax putting a seal on it and then put it into another drawer and locking it.

"So to the matter at hand what did you wish to discuss?" Hayley asked him.

"Well obviously you know who I am and a version of my life be it accurate or not. I was just asked a question by a reporter, which I wasn't going to answer but I was wanting to help a friend out so decided to give him an answer and when I was walking off I overheard him say that he wished he'd had a photographer with him so that he could have made some gold off the rights to the photo. I was just wondering how that worked and if I could control what was printed about me as well?"

"Well, Harry, in answer to your question yes you could register yourself as a limited company and make yourself it's trade mark and register an official photographer, so that unless their images are used anyone who publishes a photo of you would have to either pay to be able to use it or ask your permission or your companies permission to use it."

"Wow so I can't potentially stop my name and images being used ever?" Harry asked sitting up in his seat.

"Well I doubt that you could ever stop things being written about you although a publication would have to present information or stories about you as hearsay and not be able to say anything as an official capacity unless you give them a direct quote and if they requested interviews for example you could collect payment for that interview."

"So I can't stop anything being written about me that people just want to write?"

"No but if someone wrote something very loose with the truth or factually incorrect you could potentially sue them for damage caused to your image and it would make publications very hesitant about writing anything untrue about you." Hayley responded getting up and going to a book shelf and selecting a book and starting leafing through it.

"Would you be able to help set up a company for me to try and make that happen? I'm fed up of lies being written about me."

"Certainly Harry that wouldn't be a problem at all, although if you are wanting to do that I would suggest hiring an official photographer as well as that way you've got a little more control over the photos that can be published of you and can make a fairly big amount of money having publications purchasing photos off your company." Hayley said to Harry as she replaced the book back onto its shelf.

"Yes I'd like very much for you to do that and I'll have a look for a photographer to act in an official capacity for me." Harry said.

"I would recommend going to Shutterbuttons in Knockturn Alley. They've been taking my family photos for year and they are very nice people." Hayley indicating the photos behind her and getting a smile from Harry.

"Speaking of Knockturn Alley I wanted to discuss that with you as well. I wanted to talk about some plans I have as I own the land of Knockturn Alley and I have a couple of ideas that I'd need your help with as I'm not sure about the legal part of what I want to do."

"What is it you wish to do with Knockturn Alley?" Hayley asked curiously

"Well I want to clean it up and get rid of the shops there that are associated with dark magic as it's got a reputation that is damaging some business down there that I know aren't associated as dark magic but they can't get a place on Diagon Alley because shops there aren't coming available very often or aren't big enough for what is required."

"So I assume that you're wanting to know what rights the tenants of the dark shops, shall we say, have if you tell them that you want them out?" Hayley guessed getting a confirming nod from Harry that this was the case.

"Well if I can see a copy of a rental contract for Knockturn Alley then I'll be able to go through the terms of the contract and see if we can get those businesses to relocate or turf them out if they refuse to budge." Hayley said confidently and Harry was really starting to like her no nonsense way of dealing with things.

"I'm sure my account managers at Gringotts will be able to sort that out if I send them instruction to contact with you on all matters and plans that I've got at the moment. In fact, are you free for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry not that I'm not flattered but I'm afraid I'm already in a very happy relationship with another man." Hayley replied stone-faced and causing a horrified look to appear on Harry's face at the misunderstanding.

"I'm joking Harry!" Hayley laughed with mirth as her laugh ended up going up a level as Harry started to laugh with her. She reminded him of Luna when Ron had first told a joke in front of her and Luna had laughed until tears were running out of eyes. "Seriously the look on your face. Don't worry Harry I know what you meant and of course I can clear some time for lunch, plus after seeing Lady Bones and Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff, I don't think I'd get a look in, especially as I'm technically old enough to be your mother!"

Hayley erupted again as Harry's face dropped again at her teasing before he eventually joined in. "Well I'll ask if one or all of my account managers could join us for lunch as I've an idea that I'd like to run past you all." Harry said and with that Harry sent his patronus off to Gringotts to go and speak with Griphook to see if they were free to join them for lunch at Gents and Gentry.

Harry started telling Hayley his idea and what he wanted to do with her eye brows going further and further up towards her hair line the more he told her and she reminded him of a toddler listening to a story that blew their minds.

As Harry was telling Hayley about it a note was slipped under the door addressed to Harry from Griphook confirming that he, Bogrod and Furybreaker would be in attendance at twelve o'clock sharp.

Looking at his watch Harry saw that it was eleven thirty and suggested to Hayley that they go now as normally he gets mobbed when he's out and he knows the goblins don't like to be kept waiting.

Hayley and Harry got up and left the office and Hayley said that she was going out and either Angelic could come with them to take the notes of the meeting and get a free lunch if she could find someone willing to cover the reception desk for her and she had by the time she got to Gents and Gentry to try and sort it and Hayley and Harry left the office as they heard Angelic go running off down the corridors.

"I like to tease her as she reminds me of my niece." Hayley said fondly as she and Harry started walking down Horizont Alley and a few people came up and asked for his for autographs and to thank him for winning the war. Harry just gave Hayley a look to say "see I told you" as they made their way to Diagon Alley and Harry warned her that he would be moving quickly and trying to not get stopped and to be prepared.

They managed to get to Gents and Gentry without getting stopped but people were asking Harry to sign things as he was walking down the street and as they approached the restaurant the head waiter was waiting for them and closed the door behind them as they entered before showing them to a table where the three goblins were sat waiting for them around a table.

Hayley left a message with the waiter that Angelic would be joining them shortly and the waiter said he'd show her over as soon as she got there.

"Harry, how good to see you. I see you made quite the splash in the prophet. I must say Sirius would be proud that you're attracting so much female attention." Bogrod commented

"As would your father…. Although your mother not so much." Griphook added with a cackle and getting one from Bogrod and Furybreaker

"Gentleman this is Hayley Sloop of Sloop & Everard. I've hired Hayley as my magic solicitor and wanted her to meet with you as we're all going to be working very close together. Ah and this is Angelic Bogard who is a trainee solicitor working for Hayley who will be joining us for lunch." as Angelic gave them a small curtsey and a hello.

"Hayley, Angelic these are my account managers from Gringotts, this is Griphook who is the Potter and Peverell family account manager amongst other things, Griphook nodded his head in acknowledgement. This is Bogrod and amongst other things he is the Black Family account manager, Bogrod nodded and gave a slight wave, and last but by no means least this is Furybreaker, who again amongst other things is the Ravenclaw family account manager." Harry introduced taking his seat.

"So Harry to what do we owe the pleasure?" Furybreaker asked on behalf of himself and his colleagues.

"Well I wanted to get you all together as I've been doing some thinking regarding my families' legacy and I just wanted to thrash out an idea and see how feasible it is." Harry answered as the waiter came over and took a drinks order and left to get their drinks. Harry casted a quick muffilato and Hayley cast some privacy charms as well as the goblins added their own privacy charms so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"So I've been giving it some thought," Harry said as he pulled a piece of parchment out of his back pocket and cast a charm to multiply the parchment by five and distributed them about the table. "This is my plan or vision." 

**Author's note - Firstly thanks to Goldzar for editing this chapter for me.**

 **This has been one of my favourite chapters to write and it's surprised me that it's not had as high a viewing figures as lots of my other chapters. Some may find the contents in the chapter a little boring but this is an important chapter as it give several clues as to something BIG I have planned for Harry's future and how he's thinking of getting all his ducks in a row ready to make his family legacy a reality.**

 **I've added a little more as I'm sure everyone was wondering what happened on Hermione's and Harry evening after her shopping trip and even though it's not a lot of information it's still there any hope it helps.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember some of the clues that I'm dropping in here as they are the start of Harry's shall we say 'Legacy Project'.**

 **Thanks for getting to Chapter 25, I hope you've enjoyed this so far and that it's kept your attention. There is still some more ground work I've had to put in before Harry goes with Hermione to Japan but I've had to do it.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**


	26. Chapter 26 - A Birthday to Remember

**Chapter 26** **– A Birthday To Remember**

The weeks started forming into a routine at Potter Manor. Hermione had taken her things back to the Badger's Nook and Hermione was spending more time there getting to know her house and make it just the way she wanted it as well as getting to know Frieda and the Eriksson's better.

Every morning Harry would wake up and go to his gym for an hour using various different muggle exercise machines and weights before going down into the work out room in the basement and spend half an hour practicing dueling techniques or spells he'd researched in the library. Harry was finding with his family magic he would pick things up almost always on the first attempt and then be able to master the spell non verbally after a couple of attempts and that the power of his spells was a lot more powerful. From there it was back up to his bathroom to have a quick shower and get dressed.

He would then join Beatrice and Paul at the breakfast counter in the kitchen and Harry had insisted that they eat breakfast with him as he didn't really like eating alone. While eating breakfast Hermione would come over and settle into her seat next to Harry and after breakfast Harry would take her out for an hour in either the Range Rover or the Nissan Skyline and he would teach Hermione how to drive and to do maneuvers.

Then they would come back talking about cars and driving and then they would go to the library for an hour and both read a different book every day. Then in the afternoon either Ron or/and Neville would come over for lunch and sometimes the Slytherin girls, Susan and Hannah would come over as well and they would all watch a film in the cinema room.

After that either they'd go and play Quidditch or laze around laughing and joking in the Potter's Arms or one of the sitting rooms laughing and joking. Before people went off to do their own thing or on occasion Harry would slip out for a few hours leaving the others while he went off to do something the others couldn't get off him what it was though.

Hermione and Ron would go off an afternoon some days on their own on Hermione's insistence that they spend time together alone and on these days they never normally returned to the Manor together, which Harry found odd.

With time in the afternoon Harry was able to recruit the others into helping arrange Hermione's early birthday party as Harry knew turning eighteen in the muggle world was a big deal and as they were having to go to Japan in August instead of September because the school year started earlier so that they could have a longer Christmas break. He had decided he was going to hold it at the manor in the main sitting room and on the decking and patio that lead out from the sitting room as Paul said that a BBQ would be a good idea and with the sound equipment Harry had bought and installed into the property with Paul's help it could be a really fun day for Hermione.

The day of Hermione's birthday had arrived and Harry was nervous as he had all of his plans in place and he was nervous about everything going smoothly for Hermione. Harry had left instructions with Paul and Beatrice to have everyone move throughout the house and have a look around the manor if they wished but to make sure that they were in the main living room for three o'clock.

Harry had got up extra early and had gone by floo to the Badger's Set and met with Frieda and the Eriksson's who were going to be attending Hermione's birthday later that afternoon and Frieda snuck Harry into the Badger's Nook so that they could make Hermione a birthday breakfast.

Harry loaded up the tray with Hermione's favorite breakfast. Poached Eggs and Fresh Salmon on toast with a Hollandaise sauce, a mug of milky tea, a glass of fresh orange juice (without bits), a copy of the Daily Prophet and Harry put her first birthday present and birthday card on the tray as well and Frieda took the tray up to her and to wake her up.

Frieda came back down saying that she was still asleep but she'd set a lullaby alarm clock to wake her up gently and as long as she didn't move she would see her breakfast was on her bed side waiting for her.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione came bounding down the stairs and flung herself at Harry giving him a really long hug.

"Harry I absolutely love it. What made you decide to pick it?" she asked as Frieda came over and inspected the silver necklace around her neck with a locket that was made of silver as well with a family crest that had a coat of arms that incorporated the Dumbledore Phoenix, Hufflepuff Badger onto the Granger family crest.

On the back to the locket was "Happy 18th love Harry" with a couple of Runes that Hermione recognized to be protective runes so that the locket and chain would be dirt repellent and spell proof meaning that it couldn't be damaged or summoned away from her. On the clasp behind her neck was an unbreakable charm so that the chain couldn't be opened by anyone other than Hermione.

On the inside of the locket Harry had put a photo on one side of them both with Ron from their photo at the ministry presentation ball and he told her that he'd left another space so that she'll be able to put a photo of her choice on the other side although she can change the one he'd put in there.

"Well it's tradition when a wizard comes of age that he gets a watch but I found out of Frieda and Beatrice that for a witch coming of age they apparently get a locket and as we didn't celebrate your coming of age I thought your eighteenth birthday would be a good opportunity to celebrate it and given that you've already got the start of your own library I thought moving away from the tradition of buying you a book was necessary." he said as she gave him another hug and whispered a thank you in his ear and gave him a kiss on the side of his head.

Frieda stepped forward and gave Hermione a hug and wished her a happy birthday as Lancelot, Ellen and Sophie Eriksson came through the front door to give their birthday wishes as well.

Frieda put a blind fold onto Hermione and lead Hermione outside with Sophie holding onto Hermione's other hand and Ellen, Lancelot and Harry following her out as Harry snuck off out onto the main road. Frieda lead her out of the front door and along the stone path that crunched under foot.

"Now Hermione this is a present from Lancelot, Ellen and I and we spent quite a bit of time trying to make it without you seeing and we've put a lot of enchantments and wards and things on it, but we hope you like it." and she took the blind fold off Hermione and Hermione saw that they had extended and widened the path to form a drive way and it lead to a garage that had two garage doors on the front.

"It's got a workshop in the back and we've added loads of extension charms and other stuff for you discover." Ellen explained as she saw the smile creeping onto Hermione's face.

"It was Harry's idea really as he said that you have been enjoying driving one of those muggle mechanical carriages and he gave us the idea and we worked from there." Lancelot added.

"It's lovely thank you all of you, it's really special. Now I just need to get a car to go in it." Hermione said beaming at them.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Sophie said jumping on the spot as she pointed behind Hermione causing Hermione to turn and see a white Range Rover with a big red bow tied around it and a grinning Harry approaching her with a set of keys in his hands.

Hermione screamed in excitement and she went dashing towards the car looking over every inch of it and causing the others to laugh at her excitement.

"I can't believe you've got me a car and built me a garage." Hermione exclaimed as she started to cry and went to hug all of them in turn thanking them over and over.

"Well we've built the garage so you should be able to fit at least six of those things in there and Ellen, Frieda and Harry have been working on it loads doing magical modifications to it." Lancelot explained.

Harry nodded "It's true. Frieda and Ellen are really good at charms and runes and between the three of us the car can't be damaged as it's got impervious runes all over it and it runs on your magic and not petrol like my cars so you don't ever need to fill it up with fuel." Harry explained as he handed her the car.

"We've also add extendable charms to it so the seats will go to accommodate as many people as you like in the car without it affecting its performance. Also mum did some pretty nifty charms so if you don't like the color of the interior or exterior, it's just like the house and as long as you're holding the key or in the car it will change to what you want it to look like." Ellen explained.

"It's absolutely brilliant thank you all. Now I can't wait any longer who wants a ride?" Hermione asked causing them all to laugh as Sophie ran towards the car saying she wanted to ride in the front.

They all piled into the car and Hermione took them for a spin around the local lanes and couldn't stop grinning as she wound her way around the country lanes before arriving back at the house and parking the car in the garage.

As they got back to the Badger's Nook Frieda and the Eriksson's said that they were going for a sit down and to leave them in peace for a while. Unbeknownst to Hermione they were all getting changed and flooing to Potter Manor for Hermione's birthday party.

"I can't believe you've got me two presents Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she poured them a drink of pumpkin juice from the fridge and handing it to him.

"Well it's a special day and you're a special person and I wanted to spoil you a bit as a thank you for all you've ever done for me." Harry said sincerely.

"I really do appreciate it Harry but it's too much."

"Well it's not over yet. I've got two more surprises for you and that's it." Harry said

"Four presents? Harry that's ridiculous you're going to too much trouble."

"Nonsense. I'm doing this because I want to. Now go upstairs and put on what's on the bed, I believe Ellen has picked you something out to wear for your next surprise." He said causing Hermione to grin and kiss him on the cheek before turning and running off up the stairs to her bedroom and causing Harry to laugh at her excitement and enthusiasm.

Hermione came down a few minutes later wearing a grey floral summer dress, brown leather boots that came to her knees with a small heel and a white lightweight cardigan. Her hair was down and she had a grey Alice band holding her hair back with her locket outside her dress.

"You look really beautiful." Harry said honestly causing her to blush.

"Thanks Harry. When did you become so smooth?" she asked him and unable to help herself from giving him a sultry look and a little pout.

"Same time you became so sexy looking I suppose." Harry blurted out without thinking and cursing himself for saying what he'd be thinking.

"You think I'm sexy?" Hermione asked him her heart doing a little flip at Harry's confession.

"Errrrr. Well yes you are. Jeez I didn't actually mean to say that out loud." He explained blushing from head to toe wondering why he seemed unable these days to stop his verbal blunders about good looking witches to himself instead of saying it out loud.

"You're so cute sometimes Harry. What makes you think that I wouldn't like to know that you think I'm sexy on occasion? I think you're sexy all the time, so don't worry about it." Hermione answered back shocked at her own boldness on admitting to Harry she thought he was sexy.

"Really?" he asked surprise evident on his face and his stomach giving a little flip at Hermione thinking he was sexy.

"Yes really." Hermione was fighting furiously to slow her heart rate down and try not to blush even more. "Anyway as this is getting a little weird now, So what's the plan?"

"Ah yes the plan. Well we're going to Potter Manor by Floo." he answered stepping forward and grabbing her hand and throwing some floo powder into the fire place and sending them off to Potter Manor.

"SURPRISE!" was shouted as they appeared in the living room of Potter Manor and Hermione looked around the room to see all her friends and family there.

"Uncle Ben, Aunt Lucy" she squealed before hurtling herself at a man and woman in their fifties and enveloping them both in a hug as they laughed. Hermione looking up saw and made her way around all her other relatives and her friends hugging them all and asking them all what they were doing there.

Hermione's Uncle Ben spoke up for the group "Well we all got sent an invitation asking us to attend your eighteenth birthday and a map on how to find our way here."

"Who sent the invites?" Hermione asked as Neville, Ron and the Weasley's stepped forward and wished her a happy birthday and explained that they had tracked her relatives down and had been making the arrangements to get them all her over the last two weeks since the will readings.

Hermione looking around the room ecstatic that her relatives were all there but couldn't help, but be disappointed that her parents weren't there as well, but after what she had done to them and knowing how difficult it was going to be to track them down was thankfully that at least the rest of her family were there it really was a wonderful surprise.

Music started and Beatrice and Paul along with a few other waiters and waitresses started making their way around the room distributing drinks and canapes to the guests while the BBQ was fired up and food was starting to be cooked out on the decking and patio.

Hermione sat on a chair as a procession of her family and friends came up one by one to wish her a happy birthday and give her a present. Hermione was delighted that all the people she cared about and was friends with were there.

Hagrid, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra and Slughorn were there along with Madam Pomfrey and they all wished her a happy birthday and spent some time talking to her about her plans for the next year.

Former Gryffindors Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Dennis Creevey, George Weasley and Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville were all there and wished her a happy birthday.

Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, Susan and Hannah were also there along with Ernie McMillian and Justin Finch-Fletchley who was a little drunk and flirting with Hermione shamelessly until he caught Ron staring daggers at him and moved on to another target.

Luna and her father were also there along with Mr. Ollivander and to Hermione's surprise Madam Pince the Hogwarts Librarian who gave Hermione a piece of parchment that turned out to be a permit to attend Hogwarts whenever she wished and to use the library at her leisure and a handwritten note that her usual seat in the library now had been attached with a plaque stating that this is her seat and if she ever attend the library then the student sitting in the chair must get out of it so she can use it, which really touched Hermione as she had never really spoken to the school librarian about anything other than books.

The other Hogwarts professors were absolutely gob smacked at this revelation and teased Madam Pince that she's never had a favorite student before.

After the procession Hermione made her way around the room talking and laughing with everyone, but not spotting Harry anywhere. She stopped Beatrice as she was passing with a tray of pumpkin pasty's and asked her where Harry was.

"Oh he'll be here in a minute he's just getting your last surprise." Beatrice said before adding "Don't worry it will be your favorite one."

"I don't know this locket and that car are hard to beat. Plus, he's got all my friends and family in a room together. How did he even manage it?" Hermione asked her.

"I did it with a little help from our friends." Harry said behind her making her jump and turn to her.

"Where have you been?" she asked him hands on hips as she hadn't seen him since they arrived and hadn't had a chance to thank him for throwing her a party and getting her relatives there.

"Getting your last surprise of course." Harry said as he waved his wand and the music lowered and everyone hearing the music stop turned to Hermione and Harry and stopped talking to listen.

"Hermione you've always been there for me and Ron and well for everyone really and everything you have received today you more than deserve and it will never really enough to repay what I owe you." Harry said causing tears to form in Hermione and other people's eyes in the room.

"I've errrr managed to get you the one thing that I know you'd really want to have on your birthday and I'm sorry I've not been able to get it sorted sooner for you. It's the least I could have done and I apologize that I've done it behind your back."

This last part caused a look of confusion to spread across Hermione's face as the thought of Harry doing something against her will and behind her back was something completely alien to her and not something that sat well in the pit of her stomach.

"What is it Harry? What have you done? You're not in trouble are you?" she asked concerned and a little scared of where this was going but the last comment got a small chuckle from the magicals there.

"Well," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't do as much as I should, but I managed to find them." he said pointing behind her causing Hermione to whip around quickly to see what he was pointing at.

"Hello sweetheart!" Hermione's mum said with tears in her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Princess!" her dad said holding his arms out.

Hermione ran at her parents and they enveloped her in hug and they all started crying as Hermione started sobbing and saying she was sorry over and over again as they assured her it was fine as they led her from the room as everyone started clapping at seeing the family reunited.

Harry waved his wand and the music came back to life as he smiled watching his friend and her parents making their way out of the sitting room and into the games room and Harry closed the doors behind them to allow them some privacy.

Ron made for the door and tried to open it, but the door wouldn't open as Harry had warded it so no one other than he, Hermione or her parents could go through the door.

"What's wrong with this door?" Ron asked trying again to open the door.

"Just give them a minute mate. The door will open again once they are ready for it to open." Harry answered putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"But I'm her boyfriend I should be there for her to meet her parents." Ron said defensively.

"And you will, but she didn't know they were going to be here and thought that it would take her ages to find them again and restore the memories, so she's probably in a bit of shock. Just enjoy the party and when they come back in then go and meet them." Harry said putting his hand on Ron's shoulder and getting a begrudging nod from the tall red head.

"Suppose your right. Plus, girls crying has never been one of my strong suits." Ron said

"Ha, nor me." Harry replied and steered Ron back into the room and out towards the BBQ and buffet table.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch and Hermione stayed by her parent's side for the rest of the day and evening as people came and talked to her and her parents. Harry stayed out of the way and spent as much time as possible with Hermione's guests and making sure that everyone had a good time.

Everyone he spoke to thanked him for his hospitality and complimented him on Potter Manor saying it was really wonderful. Harry took some of Hermione's uncles and male cousins outside with his magical friends and they had a kick about playing football, which was a source of hilarity to everyone watching as all the magical players with the except of Harry and Dean who had played football were absolutely awful at the game where they couldn't use magic and were soundly beaten even though they were mainly younger and fitter than the muggle team.

After dinner people were drinking and having a good time and Harry at one point had to order Beatrice and Paul to stop serving people and enjoy the party themselves as they were part of his family. Harry had invited Dougal and the house elves from Scotland, but the house elves informed him that it wasn't proper and that they wouldn't be attending but would come and tidy up after the party as that was what they enjoyed most, whereas Dougal had no problem going around the guest retelling stories and telling jokes.

People started filtering out of the party giving Hermione final birthday wishes until only the original Gryffindors in Hermione and Harry's year, plus the Hufflepuff and Slytherin girls remained sat around the lounge listening to some soft music and drinking butterbeer.

At around three in the morning long after everyone else had gone home and Hermione's parents were in one of the guest rooms asleep, Beatrice came down and told them all quite clearly that three in the morning was late enough now and that they were making enough noise to awaken the dead and to go to bed.

Harry invited them all to stay over and managed to find a spare room that the three Slytherin girls were happy in, the Hufflepuff girls had their own rooms and the Gryffindor girls all shared a room for old times' sake as did the Gryffindor boys including Harry. It had been a good day, but they all agreed they were tired and said their good nights.

Harry woke up in the morning feeling like he was back in the dorms at Hogwarts. Ron's snoring vibrating through the room, Neville's light whistle on his exhaling breath and Dean and Seamus fully clothed on their own beds after partying so hard they couldn't even get out of their clothes before they went to bed.

He pulled his T-shirt on and picked up his trousers and shoes as he didn't feel steady enough on his feet to try and put trousers on and made his way out of the room and downstairs seeing the sitting room that had been an absolute state the night before had been returned to pristine condition by the Scottish house elves. He made his way toward the private sitting room next to his office and made his way up the stairs to his room where he saw two bodies under the quilt in his bed.

Puzzled he thought it might be Hermione's mum and dad if Beatrice had put them in his room so that they could talk to Hermione in private. While he didn't mind he though it odd that Beatrice would do that rather than put them in a guest room as she hadn't mentioned anything to him when she came down to tell them all to go to bed.

Deciding to leave them sleeping he tip toed his way into his wardrobe room and closed the door gently behind him not closing it fully as he didn't want the click to wake them up. He cast a silencing charm at the door and the bathroom door and had a quick shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans, trainers and a stone colored light jumper and tip toed through his room as one of the bodies shifted in their sleep and then made his way back downstairs to the kitchen where he saw Beatrice and Paul cooking breakfast.

"Morning!" Harry said entering the room and took his seat in his usual place with surprise that he didn't feel more hungover or tired than he expected.

"Morning Harry, Sorry if I seemed in a grump last night when I came down... it's just that it had been a long day and I really didn't want you all waking up Hermione's parents." Beatrice said.

"No problem Beatrice, we were being a bit rowdy though, so it's fair enough and if you hadn't come down god knows how long we'd have been up for. There still asleep in my room by the way, so may as well let them have a rest. I just hope I didn't wake them as I had to tip toe through to my wardrobe to get dressed."

"They are not in your room Harry." Beatrice said surprised "Your bedroom is the master suite and it's your room Harry. I would never put a guest in there."

"So it's not Hermione's parents in my room?" Harry asked.

"No Dan and Emma are in the dining room with Hermione waiting for us to bring their breakfast and I suggest you have yours in there with them instead of in here." Paul said.

Harry got up and walked through into the dining room to see Hermione and her parents sat with cups of tea in front of them and Hermione talking to them rapidly. They all looked up as he entered and all three of them stood and smiled at him as he came in the room.

"Good Morning Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I hope you all slept well."

"Wonderfully thank you Harry and please call us Dan and Emma." Mr. Granger said looking Harry up and down properly as if judging what kind of man, he was.

"We slept better than we have in a long time Harry thank you." Mrs. Granger added "We never really got to thank you properly yesterday for reuniting us with Hermione. It was like a whirlwind yesterday we got taken from Australia to the Ministry of Magic in London and then driven here in a car and met you outside and then after a brief hello you led us through to our baby girl."

"Yes I'm sorry it was a bit hectic for you yesterday I just had to get you here as quick as I could so that you didn't miss the party." Harry said apologetically.

"Harry I can't believe you managed to find my mum and dad, get their memories restored and brought them here for my birthday along with getting my whole family here as well." Hermione said coming around the table and planting a long kiss on his lips, before giving him a very long hug that neither of them didn't seem to want to break before Mr. Granger cleared his throat.

Hermione just grinned at her dad before turning back to Harry. "However did you manage to organize everything yesterday and without me getting the slightest clue?"

Running his hand through his hair that he managed to charm into a side parting while he tried to buy himself time on how to explain it all before he stopped and smiled and then took her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead and said "How did I do it you ask… well I'm Harry Potter." he said before laughing.

* * *

 **Authors Note- I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I wanted Harry to step up again for Hermione and get her parents back for her as I didn't want to have to have Hermione leave Harry or something to go and find them on her own as Harry wouldn't have let her go on her own and I didn't want him having to detour off my plans for him by going to Australia.**

 **Big thanks again to Goldzar. I know I'm saying thanks on every chapter but you've been a massive help to me by editing my stuff and making it flow better and correcting my spellings etc. An also for helping me with my Britishisms so people understand my British slang.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Cars and Ta Ra's

**Chapter 27** **– Cars and Ta Ra's**

After having the others slowly come down and join them for breakfast the guests started leaving and thanked Harry for a really good time. Ron was introduced to Hermione's parents before apologizing that he had to leave and went back to Salamander House as he said that he needed to grab his Quidditch gear as the try outs were starting in an hour and gave Hermione a quick kiss before heading off.

As everyone left leaving Hermione, Dan and Emma Granger and Beatrice and Paul. Due to Hamish and Mirin doing such good work cleaning the manor Harry told Paul and Beatrice to take the day off to prepare for the week off that Harry had insisted that they take.

Harry and Hermione took Dan and Emma around the manor and grounds and when they got to the library, Hermione suggested Harry show Dan his garage, while she and Emma had a catch up.

"Garage did you say? You've got a car here have you Harry, What kind?" Dan asked enthusiastically.

"Dad's a big car nut Harry. Anything mechanical he loves!" Hermione explained.

"You like your cars Dan?" Harry asked and getting a nod from Dan "Well you're in for a treat follow me." and Harry led him out of the library door outside to the garage.

"Alright then dear spill, you know your dad around cars is going to be at least an hour, so what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Emma asked her daughter as she pulled her over to one of the couches in the library and pulled her down next to her.

"Oh mum I'm in trouble!" Hermione explained pushing her hair back over her ears.

"What kind of trouble?" Emma asked suddenly concerned.

"I'd argue the worst kind, but given what I've seen and done these last seven years I think that would be a bit dramatic." Hermione replied shaking her head.

"Come on sweetheart what's the problem?" Emma asked knowing that unless she pushed her daughter to respond she'd over think her answer and then not tell her the complete truth.

"I think I'm in love with Harry!" Hermione replied causing Emma to smile at her.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it dear? Why is that the worst kind of trouble?"

"Because in a relationship with Ron as well and I really care about him as well!" Hermione explained resting her head in her hands.

"Really, when did this happen?" Emma asked genuinely surprised.

"At the end of last year during the battle I was telling you about last night. Ron and I had destroyed a Horcrux and were coming back into the castle with a load of basilisk's fangs and we were coming back into the school and bumped into Harry as the school was being attacked and Ron said about having to get the house elves to safety as well as the younger kids and I don't know why but I kissed him!"

"You kissed Ron?" Emma asked surprised. "You kissed him and not the other way around?" she clarified.

"Yes mum, I kissed him and I can't believe I was so rash as to kiss him. I just did it without thinking... I'd liked him for a few years and after watching him and Lavender all over each other the year before and I don't know I guess I was scared that we might all die and just got caught up in the moment." Hermione said with pools of tears forming in her eyes.

"So you kissed Ron and now you're seeing each other?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed wiping away a tear from her eye, "You seem a little surprised mum."

"Well... I suppose I am sweetheart... What I mean is I know that you used to go to Ron's each summer after spending some time at home, but I always just assumed that you were going because Harry was leaving his Aunts and Uncles for the summer and that was why you wanted to go." Emma said.

"Well that was the reason I was going to Ron's." Hermione admitted as she'd never really thought about the fact that she only went to The Burrow when she knew Harry was going to be arriving soon. She'd never gone on her own and stayed there without Harry for more than a couple of days and even then that was because she knew Harry was going to be arriving shortly except for last year when Bill and Fleur were getting married and Mrs. Weasley had asked her to go over to prepare for the arrival of the Delacours.

"And in all your letters you always talked about Harry as your main point of focus dear and Ron just always seemed to be there in the background, so your father and I always assumed it was Harry that you liked as the older you got the more you talked about him." Emma explained.

"Your father and I assumed after your exams that you would be telling us that you wanted Harry over in the summer and that you fancied him."

"What made you think that?" Hermione asked.

"Well he's all you ever talked about dear and from the sounds of everything that you've been through you always seem there for each other. I mean your dad and I aren't stupid we were young once as well as you obviously came back the first few years talking about Harry and we assumed that you were just friends but as you've grown up it's just become obvious that you clearly like him." Emma answered laughing at Hermione's open mouth.

"Well…. I…. I didn't realize that I talked about him…" Hermione started before her mother cut in

"all the time." Emma said with a smile on her face.

"Well. I don't know what to do mum. I mean I'm with Ron now, but he's been having to practice for his Quidditch try out, so I've been spending more time alone just me and Harry."

"And that's got you confused over how you feel about Ron as you're enjoying having Harry all to yourself?"

"Yes, I mean Ron's a really nice guy, a bit blunt and dim at times, but he's a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him."

"But?"

"But well it's me making all the effort with him all the time to spend time together when he's not practicing for Quidditch. It's been Harry that's been doing everything with me since the Will readings."

"And having spent time just you and Harry you're getting scared because your finding that your enjoying being alone with Harry more so then with just Ron and you've noticed that you're physically touching each other in a more than just friend's kind of way." Emma said.

"Well yes, how did you figure all that out in a day?"

"I didn't Beatrice told me that since she's met you, that she's seen you both growing closer as the days go on and she thinks that you love each other. She also said that it was so obvious on just seeing you walking down the drive that she thought you were together and took your things up to the master bedroom. Plus that kiss you just planted on him at breakfast was pretty convincing."

"Well I do love Harry, but I firstly don't know if he feels the same way and secondly I'm with Ron now, so I can't just drop Ron to get with Harry as that would be unfair to Ron and I really care about him as well." Hermione reasoned.

"The heart wants what the heart wants Hermione. But I don't think you need to worry about whether he loves you or not sweetheart as its blatantly obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes that he cares about you. Look at how much effort he put into your birthday. I mean he arranged for us to be tracked down and brought back and have our memories restored, he's thrown you a wonderful birthday party and organized for all of your friends and relatives to attend as well as paying for it all, you said he bought you that locket that you keep touching and,"

"a car." Hermione cut in thoughtfully.

"He bought you a car?" Emma asked shocked.

"Yes, he bought me a gorgeous Range Rover and then modified it to make it even better." Hermione responded smiling thinking about how much she loved that car.

"And you don't know whether he loves you?" Emma asked skeptically with raised eyebrows.

"Oh Mum, I'm so confused. What do I do!" Hermione pleaded with her mum. "If I just end it with Ron without sorting out how I feel then I could be making a big mistake if I find out that Harry is just being Harry, plus it could break Ron's heart and end our friendship if I finish with him after we've just got together, not to mention what his family would think of me."

"Well dear why don't you give yourself a bit of space for a few days and take us to see this new house you've got and we'll all spend some time together and then we can have Ron over and spend some time with him and see how you're feeling just you and him, without Harry being around making you think about him." Emma reasoned.

Hermione thought about what her mum was saying and a bit of space from both Ron and Harry could be just what she needed to clear her head and sort herself out. She was sure Harry wouldn't mind as he seemed to be enjoying life for a change rather than having one horrific thing happen to him after the other but would she be able to not worry or feel guilty about leaving him on his own.

Making a decision that she needed to allow herself some space she decided it was a good idea. "Right well that's what I'll do then. Thanks mum. I'm sure it won't be the last time I need to speak to you about it."

"Ha I'm sure it won't be sweetheart and I'm here for you if you want to talk about it." Emma said. "So just out of interest how was your kiss with Ron at Hogwarts? Good? Better than this mornings?"

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed` horrified at her mum wanting to talk about her kissing boys.

* * *

Harry had taken Dan into the garage where Dan was like a kid in a candy store and was absolutely fawning over the Aston Martin DB5 and told Harry that Emma would absolutely lose it when she saw the Triumph Spitfire that he had.

Dan talked animatedly about the cars and their history and Dan confessed that he'd always dreamed of driving a DB5 as it was the car James Bond drove, which he loved as they were his favorite films when he was growing up and Harry told him of the alterations the car had to which Dan was blown away.

Harry summoned the keys for the stand where they were all hanging on little brass hooks and caught them before turning to Dan and asking

"Fancy taking it for a spin?"

"Are you serious Harry, because it's not funny teasing an old man like that?" Dan asked.

"Course I'm serious!" Harry replied as he threw Dan the keys, which he caught one handed and Harry reached down to the passenger door and opened the sleek silver gullwing door and climbed in. Dan got in the car so fast that Harry thought a summoning charm must have activated.

Turning the ignition, the car roared into life and Dan turned to Harry looking like the cat that got the cream as he eased the car into gear and dropped the handbrake and the car rolled out the garage. Harry saw a tape sticking out of the cassette player in the car and pushed it in and suddenly the James Bond music came on causing them both to laugh.

Dan turning to Harry and with a stone straight face said "The names Granger, Dan Granger" causing them both to laugh again.

"Don't worry about the gravel Dan just put your foot down and you'll be pleasantly surprised about the road surface." Harry said as Dan not needing to be told twice put his foot down and they shot off down the road whooping and laughing like a pair of nutters.

* * *

Forty minutes later Dan came running into the library where Hermione and Emma were sitting talking over a cup of tea. Emma hadn't seen Dan looking so excited since their wedding night.

"Dan, what's happened to make you look so flushed?" Emma asked him curiously.

"Em, Harry's got a surprise for you and you're going to absolutely love it. I've already tried telling him no but he's insisting and he said I could have…. Well come and see for yourself." Dan said pulling his wife and daughter up by their hands, mugs and all and pulled them outside with both of them protesting as to what this was all about.

Dan took them towards the garage and Emma came to a stop suddenly when she saw the two cars sat on the drive. They were the two cars she and Dan had always dreamed about getting if they had raised enough money before they retired and Hermione had moved out, although in Dan's case getting an Aston Martin DB5 would take them a hell of a long time to save for and he wouldn't be retiring until he was too old to enjoy it.

She on the other hand could afford to get a Triumph Spitfire now as she'd been saving for one since she was a teenager, but she had absolutely no joy in finding one in half decent condition and on working out what replacement parts and restoration of things would cost it took the price of getting one higher and higher every year but here was a racing green one in perfect condition with all the original parts.

Hermione started laughing at her mum and took her mum's mug off her and told her to go on and have a closer look as mum made a squealing sound jumping on the spot in excitement which she did when she was given something she really liked. Although Hermione normally only heard that sound on occasion in the night if they had been up with a bottle of wine, but she didn't want to think of her parents doing anything like that as it grossed her out.

Hermione joined Harry who was just stood there with a strange little smile on his face while watching Dan and Emma as they were looking over every inch of both cars and talked away excitedly.

"Did you know that they are their dream cars?" Hermione asked giving him a little nudge.

"Only after your Dad had told me." Harry replied smiling "You should have seen the grin on his face when he took that Aston Martin for a spin he said he felt like…."

"James Bond." Hermione finished for him. They were interrupted with a loud "WHAT?!" from Emma who worked her way over towards them.

"Oh dear what did you do?" Hermione asked Harry as he just shrugged his shoulders spluttering to try and think of something.

"Harry Potter! You cannot be serious?!" Emma asked hands on hips looking very much like Hermione when she was telling him off making it blatantly clear who Hermione got that from.

Harry put his hands up in mock surrender and smiled "Yep one hundred percent serious. I want to, so please let me." and threw her a set of keys, which she fumbled but managed to catch and stared at them for a full five seconds before looking up with a smile threatening to split her face open.

Emma let out another even louder squeal and launched herself into a hug of Harry and began kissing his cheeks repeatedly causing him to laugh at her excitement and her bouncing on the spot with excitement before running back to the car and jumping in.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked slightly stunned at her mum's behavior.

"I told Dan that he and Emma can have the cars." he said laughing as Emma started the car and revved the engine laughing her head off and stroking her hand along the dashboard as if she were stroking a cat.

"Harry you can't give my parents a car…. Or a car each should I say. It's bad enough that you spent so much on me for my birthday. but this is too much." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Course I can. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have you in my life, so it's only a small thing, I can do to say thank you. Come on." he said while still watching Dan and Emma sat in their new cars and he grabbed her hand saying for her to jump in the car with her dad and he'd jump in with Emma.

* * *

They went out for a drive to Somerford Keynes with Dan and Hermione winning, but only just as Emma was a really good driver even though her car wasn't as fast on the straights she was more aggressive in the bends. They went for lunch at a little Italian deli in the village that Dan and Emma insisted they were paying for and then spent a fun few hours in the sunshine eating and laughing and enjoying each other's company and it felt like a complete family day out.

Harry and Dan got on really well and seemed a bit in awe of each other probably because Harry hadn't ever grown up with a proper father figure in his life and Harry seemed to hang on Dan's every word whenever he talked.

Dan for his part seemed to treat Harry like the son, he and Emma had always wanted. They wanted to have another baby after having Hermione, but given the complications that they experienced when Hermione was born they had decided not to risk a second child and put all their focus and love into Hermione.

They made their way back to the manor this time with Hermione riding with Emma where they discussed how well Harry and Dan were getting on. Harry and Dan on the other hand were talking about some of Harry's other cars and Dan was giving Harry some suggestions on cars he might want to consider adding to his collection if he had the money.

Harry told Dan he'd arrange for them both and Paul to go out for a day or so looking and test driving some stuff if he liked. They created a plan all the way home and settled into the garage looking at the other cars Harry had and Harry told him to take the Lambo out for a run and see how fast it was. Dan didn't need telling twice.

Harry came into the sitting room to find Emma and Hermione sat on the couches with a cup of tea each talking.

"Well you've made my husband a very happy man Harry." Emma said as he entered the room.

"Well it's my pleasure. It's nice being able to make people happy for once as most of my life I've just brought stress and misery to people although admittedly it's not normally been my fault." Harry replied with a shrug as he sat down next to Hermione on her couch.

"Harry you do not bring stress and misery to people, quite the opposite in fact. I really hate it when you put yourself down like that." Hermione admonished him hotly.

"Sorry, it's just look at all the crazy stuff that happens with me and the impact it had on people. I'm not saying I'm the cause of it just that it's what happens." Harry replied feeling that he'd made a valid defence for his case as Hermione seemed to want to say something but stopped herself.

"Well we will have to agree to disagree. Anyway you and Dad do seem to be getting on rather well Harry. I fear that he's going to end up trying to adopt you." Hermione teased getting a laugh from Emma who nearly spat her tea out as she had been taking a sip just as Hermione said that.

"Harry I was thinking. I really want to show mum and dad the Badger's Nook and I'm going to take the shopping I bought the other day back with me and try and get us settled there as I've only spent one night there since I inherited the place. Do you mind?" she asked concerned etched in her voice not wanting to think she was abandoning him and leaving him alone with Beatrice and Paul going on their holiday.

"Yeah that's fine. You've no need to check if it's alright with me Hermione." Harry laughed even if there was little humor in it.

Turning serious seeing that she was anxious about leaving him alone "I'll be fine Hermione honestly I survived living with the Dursley's, so living here on my own, with no dark wizard trying to get me, with an unlimited amount of money and free time shouldn't be a problem."

"But won't you get lonely?" Hermione asked honestly appreciating Harry not saying anything about the dangers they'd faced last year as she hadn't told her mum and dad the full story yet.

"I'll be fine. I can always go and see Ron and the Weasleys or Neville or have some friends over if I get bored. Seriously its fine… Go back to the Badger's Nook with your Mum, take your Mum and Dad's new cars if you like and then I'll floo your dad across once he's finished driving my  
Lambo and talking about the cars in my garage." Harry said as heard the Lamborghini's powerful engine passing the sitting room as Dan drove it back towards the garage.

"Or maybe you won't have to wait that long." Harry said with a sad smile on his face that he tried his best to hide that blatantly hadn't convinced her as worry and concern were etched all over her face as she stared at her hands not meeting his eye.

Harry got up and made his way over to her and kneeled in front of her before pulling her into a hug and whispering "I'll be fine. Go and enjoy getting reacquainted with your mum and dad. I know how much you've missed them." and he gave her a small kiss on the ear that made her feel goosebumps all down her arms.

"Well if you like I'll floo over every now and again to check on you and you can come for dinner at some point as well." Hermione said.

"That's a good idea. Although if Dan has his way you might be having a lodger as he loves his cars." Emma said in agreeance.

"I just appreciate skilled craftsmanship is all. Nothing to do with how fast they go or the noise they make or anything." Dan said as he entered the sitting room looking like he'd been in a wind tunnel as his hair was sticking up like Doc Brown from Back to the Future which caused the others to laugh heartedly before Emma took pity on her husband and started flattening his hair for him.

* * *

Hermione and her parents set off later that evening as she cast notice-me-not charms over both vehicles and said that she'd ride home with her dad to make sure that he didn't drive too fast for her mum, so that her mum wouldn't get lost as she didn't know where she was going.

They all said their goodbyes to Harry, and Hermione gave him an extra-long hug and thanked him for her birthday saying it was by far the best one she'd ever had and how lucky she was to have someone so amazing and caring in her life. Both teens were enjoying their close contact and it took a few extra loud coughs from Dan and Emma before the teens released each with an embarrassed grin before stepping away at each other.

"Don't forget to write." Hermione called over her shoulder as she made her way to the Aston Martin that had its door ready open for her.

"No need now Hermione, just come over if you want to talk to me, Although I suppose it is tradition for us to write to each other over the summer. You know you don't need an invite and that goes for your parents as well." Harry waved.

"Thanks for a lovely time and everything else Harry. I'll see you soon." Hermione said as she closed the door of the car and the Grangers made their way down Harry's drive way towards the main road Hermione turned in her seat watching and waving to Harry until he was out of sight. She felt hollowness inside leaving him and she couldn't understand why.

"You ok Princess?" Dan asked as Hermione turned back in her seat.

"I'm alright, I'm just going to miss not living with him anymore. We've been living together every day for the last year. It's going to be weird having meals and him not being there or getting up in the morning and not seeing him." Hermione answered with a sad smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes making them shine and the odd one escaping from her eyes that she wiped away with the back of her sleeve while letting out a little sniff.

"I know it's a big adjustment, but it's not like you can't see him anytime you want Princess. He's only a fireplace away isn't he?" Dan asked.

"I suppose you're right Dad. So what do you think of him? You both seem to hit it off." Hermione said with a sideways glance and a smirk on her face as Dan shifted in his seat in discomfort as this line of questioning.

"How far away is this place we're going to again?" He asked.

"Oh it's at least a couple of hours depending on how quick you drive but don't forget Mum's following us." Hermione answered taking satisfaction of the large gulp Dan gave.

"This is going to be a long drive." he said with a grin.

* * *

The rest of the day Harry spent in his garage looking over and copying out the runes that were engraved on the cars in the garage and spent a good deal of time in his office looking through the journals that his parents and Sirius had left him and speaking with his dad and his ancestors about the manner and learning all about the Potter family and their magic.

He told them all about the defeat of Voldemort and the wizarding world and they all said that they were very proud of him and he'd brought honor to the family name. After spending a few good hours down there Harry's stomach gave a lurch to announce it was lunch time and Harry made his way back up to his office where he put the journals back in the safe and made his way to the kitchen.

He made himself a sandwich and got himself a glass of juice and made his way to the library where he started looking through the books and selected a book called "Potions most profitable" and was leafing through it when he heard a tapping on the window and turned to see a tawny owl tapping its beak on the window.

Harry got up and the bird flew into the room before landing gracefully and holding it's leg out for Harry to take the large envelope it was carrying. Harry opened the envelope and saw more than one letter. He extracted the letters from the owl seeing that there were three of them and thinking it odd for an owl to deliver three letters at the same time unless they'd come from the same place.

Harry apologized to the owl and said he didn't have any owl treats, but if the owl needed to await a reply then he'd get the owl something to eat and drink to which the owl gave a soft hoot and flew up to the top of one of the book cases where unnoticed by Harry was a small perch for the owl to rest on.

Harry made his way back into the kitchen and got a bowl of water and took a chicken drumstick out of the fridge and brought it to the owl who hooted happily and gave a small flap of its wings and started tucking in as Harry made his way to one of the wing back chairs in the office and took a seat.

He turned the letter over and opened it taking out the parchment.

 ** _To Harry,_**

 ** _Thank you for the dance the other night at the ministry ball. I really was hoping for more than two, but unsurprisingly you were in demand that night and being the gent you are always are that was all you could afford me. You're a typical gallant Gryffindor as there ever was._**

 ** _You looked really good that night as well, not that you don't always look good, and your speech was really lovely. Who would have thought the Gryffindor Prince would be such a brilliant public speaker? It must have been strange knowing every witch in the room wanted to jump your bones. Speaking of Bones, I can't not mention the snog that Susan Bones gave you._**

 ** _It looked like an amazing kiss and I wish I'd had the guts to do what she did when it was my turn to dance with you. (Yes I'm blushing quite a bit at that so don't laugh at me next time we see each other - please)_**

 ** _My mum and dad told me earlier today that the Greengrass' had invited you to dinner on Thursday and that you'd accepted their invitation. So I'll guess I'll see you then as my family and I are going as well._**

 ** _Ooooh also I loved your house it was very comfortable being there and I hope you don't find my mum and dad's place too stuffy if you ever come for dinner or to hang out there, which you can whenever you like. I would say to dress smartly for dinner Daph's as they'll no doubt go all out trying to impress the most in demand wizard in the world…. Well, Britain at least._**

 ** _Anyway I best go but it would be nice to hear back from you if you get chance to write._**

 ** _See you soon,_**

 ** _Pansy_**

 ** _X_**

Harry took the letter and folded it up quite pleasantly surprised that Pansy had written to him and a little stunned that she said that she wished she'd kissed him like Susan had. Harry's thought went back to that kiss with Susan. It had been the best kiss of his life. Harry thought for a couple of minutes of what kissing the Slytherin Queen would be like when Pansy was putting that sharp tongue of hers to another use other than cutting people down to size.

The Owl that had delivered the letters gave a hoot and made his way to the window before turning to look at Harry and then flew out of the window. Assuming a reply wasn't required straight away Harry opened the second letter he took the parchment out: -

 ** _To Harry,_**

 ** _Congratulations on the ministry ball the other night. Your speech was beautiful and made me cry, both because it was so lovely and because it was so nice as well. It was so sweet what you said and your constantly surprising people Harry Potter. To hear Malfoy and his goons all these years along with Professor Snape, everyone in Slytherin always assumed you were, to quote Malfoy directly, "A big headed ego maniac", but you're not at all._**

 ** _You seriously are one of the sweetest and most selfless people I think I've ever met. What you did for Hermione Granger for her birthday was lovely. You put so much effort into it, she's very lucky to have you. I hope one day maybe I can be worthy of such effort and kindness._**

 ** _My father told me that you're coming for dinner. Don't worry I'll protect you as I imagine he'll go all out trying to impress you and will most likely swoon over you as well. He can join the club I suppose._**

 ** _Any way I look forward to seeing you and I'm happy you agreed to come and have dinner as it will give me more of a chance to get to know you better._**

 ** _Take Care,_**

 ** _Daphne G_**

 ** _X_**

Harry smiled folding the letter up. He would never have thought that the Slytherin girls could be so normal as he had never really had any contact with them in school other than Pansy sniping at his friends.

He picked up the final letter and opened it to see: -

 ** _Harry,_**

 ** _Loved, loved, loved your speech at the ministry presentation ball and it was wonderful getting the chance to get up close and personal with you dancing at the ball. Although not as personal as a certain redhead (wink wink). It was funny to see the shocked and instant jealous faces off almost every witch in the room when Bones slapped that smackeroo on you, although it didn't look like you were complaining. I know I certainly wouldn't have been, had I been in her shoes. (That were gorgeous as well I must ask her where she got them hmm)_**

 ** _Anyway Daph says that you're going to hers for dinner this week. I think my family are invited as well, although I think Roger will make some excuse to go off and get drunk in Knockturn Alley or something as he hates going to dinners and stuff as he's expected to attend, but he really needs to start as he's going to be head of the family when my parents pop there clogs and will have to get used to it._**

 ** _Thanks for inviting us all to Hermione's birthday party. We all had a really good time and your home is lovely and your bed is very comfy. It was nice making friends with your friends after all those years in school with us all put onto opposite sides of a long, long tradition of hostility towards each other's houses. It makes it all seem so stupid now that we know all Gryffindors don't have fangs and that you all know that our bodies aren't covered in scales, well I guess I'll have to prove that to you another time._**

 ** _I'd love to see those muggle carriages that you were talking to us about and the land-or-heeney that you were telling us about. Your eyes sparkled when you were describing being in it and what it was like. Feel free to take me for a ride whenever your free._**

 ** _I'll see you on Thursday,_**

 ** _Tracy_**

 ** _X_**

Harry was always impressed with how confident Tracy was and her apparent lack of filter when talking. Even her letters were confident and relaxed. He was surprised that Tracy would want to take a ride in his cars and couldn't help smile at her calling his pride and joy a land-or-heeney.

Harry decided that he'd write back to the girls, before realizing that he no longer had Hedwig to deliver his letters for him and this gave him a very large feeling of sadness as he missed her.

She had been his one connection to the magical world and thinking how that she would enjoy living here and having the freedom to do whatever she wanted, he felt a pang of sorrow that she had sacrificed herself for him.

Harry didn't think any owl would ever live up to Hedwig, but was resigned to the fact that he'd have to purchase a new owl or several as he had a few houses now. He guessed he'd have to take a trip to Diagon Alley and Eyelops and see about it. 

**A/N - Thanks to Edwardbeyer for letting me know this chapter didn't fully load. It's sorted now.**

 **Also thank you all for the feedback so far.I've had my Beta Goldzar going through my earlier chapters and he's helped me made them getter and I can't thank him enough for all the hard work he's put in. So I had a review about this chapter and Harry's generosity. All I can say is if money was no object in your life and the girl you loves parents told you something that they have always wanted would you not do what Harry does to try and win their favour?**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Thanks Craggle**


	28. Chapter 28 - Parliament of Owls

**Chapter 28** **– Parliament of Owls**

Harry made his way to Diagon Alley and stepped out of the floo under his invisibility cloak. He decided that today if he could avoid getting mobbed in the street he would and so made his way slowly to Eeylops Owl Emporium in search of a new owl.

It was slow progress as the alley was packed and he was trying to avoid bumping into someone that would then cause a scene. He finally managed to make his way into Eeylops and removed the cloak just as he entered the store. Harry made his way through the store and down the aisles with all the owls in there towards the counter.

"Good Morning, Welcome to Eeylops, how can I help you today?" asked the wizard behind the counter.

"Morning, I'm here looking for a new owl as my last owl sadly died last year." Harry responded.

"Oh I am very sorry to hear that." the wizard replied genuinely "I can understand that this might be difficult for you. I'm sure your owl wouldn't have wanted you at such a young age to go without a companion and be cut off from the world though." he said with a kind smile.

Harry and the shop assistant made their way around the store and made their way around the store and Harry ended up settling for three very friendly owls as he wanted there to always be an owl available if he suddenly needed to send a letter.

The wizard was delighted that Harry was giving three owls a home and that he's bought five perches and two feeding stations for his house, he was going to buy more but remembered that the Raven's Nest had a small owlery and that he'd eventually build one at Potter Manor.

He had bought the three owls and he shrank the stands so that two of them carried two stands and the striped owl that he had bought carried one also carried a big sack of owl treats as well and he let them fly off on their way to Potter Manor. He left the shop and went quickly under his cloak to get some more ink, quills and parchment for his office and then dropped a letter into Sloop & Everard for Hayley with some instructions before he apparated back to the manor where he went into the library and waited for the owls to arrive reading a book called 'Quidditch moves to make them cheer'.

When the owls arrived he took two of perches and put them on the book case next to the existing one, he put one in his office, two in the sitting room and he promised them all that he'd build them a nice place to sleep. He set up a feeding station for the owls in the sitting room near the patio and he set the other up on the balcony to his room.

One of the three owls he had bought was a short eared owl that he decided to call Yogi as when he hooted it sounded like he was saying "boo boo" and it reminded Harry of a cartoon he had seen when he was younger through the slit in his cupboard door. Yogi was a very affectionate owl though and Harry liked him straight away.

He'd also bought an eastern screech owl who was a very fast flier and he had decided to call him Wesley as the owl like to whistle when it was excited and the shop assistant had said he called the owl "Whistley" but the owl reacted to Wesley just the same.

The final owl was a black and white striped owl that Harry decided to call Everton because it was the same colors as an Everton mint toffee.

He liked all the owls and he showed them all affection. He opened the window and gave them all a little challenge to see who was fastest and gave Yogi Daphne's letter, Wesley Tracey's letter and Everton Pansy's letter and said that the first one back gets to pick their perch first and gets some treats.

The three of them took off out the open window like bullets out of a gun and Harry couldn't help but laugh at their enthusiasm. He supposed being cooped up in a shop all the time getting out into the sky was great for the owls. He put the quidditch book back and looked through the library and found a book on pet care charms and charmed all the windows in his house so that they would opened when the owls flew towards them and that way the owls wouldn't kept outside in the cold or rain if he wasn't waiting to let them in. Harry mused that the windows were like a magical cat flap.

Harry went down to the work out room and decided to practice his dueling skills against a dummy before going for a fly on his Firebolt around the pitch at the bottom of his garden. After half an hour he was feeling fairly tired as there was only so much fun to be had playing on your own.

He came back into the house and was walking to his study when Wesley came in through the window and gave a loud hoot. Harry went over and gave Wesley a few affectionate strokes and some owl treats and told him he could choose his perch. Wesley flew up and settled on the original perch on top of the book case.

Shortly after Everton arrived back followed by Yogi and although Yogi was last he had brought a reply from Daphne with him that was just a short note from her saying that Yogi was an adorable just like Harry and she'd kissed the parchment like Susan had done on a previous letter.

Everton and Yogi settled on their perches next to a sleeping Wesley and they had a nap as well after he'd given them their treats as well. Harry left the owls to sleep and went to watch a film in the cinema room next door closing the door gently on the sleeping owls.

Harry had finished watching a film called the Battle of Britain that his dad had left in about the second world war and he'd really enjoyed it but he had decided that all the films that he saw looked a little on the old side and decided to purchase some more up to date films the next day as he didn't have anything planned.

Harry made his way upstairs to get a drink from the kitchen and heard a lot of hooting and noise from the library and opened the door to find six owls flying around in circles hooting at each other and playing some sort of game of tag or something as they ducked and dived avoiding contact with the others. On the floor was three letters that Harry scooped up ducking the flying owls.

"Look you lot enjoy yourselves alright, but don't break anything and if I find a single dropping on the floor then your sleeping outside tonight alright?" he asked in jest as his owls hooted happily at him.

He looked at the first letter and didn't recognize the writing at all, so he flipped the envelope over and saw the wax seal had a stamp on it in an ornate S made out of snakes and he opened the letter

 ** _Harry,_**

 ** _Just wanted to say thanks for all the effort you put into Hermione's birthday. I know it should really have been me doing it what with her being my girlfriend but I've been really busy you know._**

 ** _The try outs have been going well and I think I might have a chance although maybe not at the first team because there is a rumor going around that Oliver Wood might be getting transferred from Puddlemere United to get some first team action as he's been a reserve there for the last three years._**

 ** _I've almost sorted an interview out for us all and I'll let you know the where and when and everything. Anyway I better go mate as a training session is starting. I've got a proper owl instead of Pig as he was always too excited and I sent him off to deliver a letter to Hermione and I got another owl called Sal so he'll take a reply just call him if he's hanging around there._**

 ** _See you soon mate,_**

 ** _Ron_**

Harry folded the letter up and opened the second letter which he recognized the seal as coming from Susan.

 ** _Hi Harry,_**

 ** _How are you? Thanks for inviting me to Hermione's birthday party. You're so sweet putting all that effort into her birthday. I know she had a fantastic time and was over joyed to see her parents again and have them back in her life._**

 ** _I wish that we could have ours back but I was at least lucky enough to have more time with mine that you did with yours. I'm sorry that sounded really cruel didn't it and I didn't mean to upset you. I feel bad now…_**

 ** _Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to come to "The House of Bones" tomorrow to hang out and discuss an idea that I'm interested in putting to you and you can stay for dinner if you want. I've asked Hannah to come over as well and if you like I'll invite Neville Longbottom as I know you and he are friends and I know Hannah enjoyed dancing with him at the ministry ball but not as much as I enjoyed dancing with you._**

 ** _If you fancy coming just send a reply either way with Zoomer, yes that's what I called my owl, she's always zooming around the house so seemed appropriate._**

 ** _Hopefully see you tomorrow,_**

 ** _Suzie_**

 ** _X_**

Harry thought that Susan seemed to be quite keen to get him over to her house as that was the second time she'd invited him over so it would be impolite to keep refusing her, so wrote a quick reply that he'd love to come and that he'd head over there around lunchtime the next day.

Harry opened the final letter and his heart gave a lurch as he recognized Hermione's handwriting. He took the parchment and read: -

 ** _To Harry,_**

 ** _I know it's only been a day since I was there but I thought I'd write to you anyway as it wouldn't be us if we didn't write to each other over the summer as we've been doing so for the last eight years. I hope you're coping alright by yourself at home without Paul and Beatrice there to keep you company._**

 ** _I felt awful leaving you there all alone as yesterday was the first day we've spent apart since the end of sixth year when we decided to go Horcrux hunting. Not seeing you when I get up for breakfast in the morning or before I go to sleep has been really weird and I didn't sleep very well last night at all. I kept having nightmares. I really wish I knew why I get nightmares._**

 ** _I really hope this house isn't cursed or something as the two nights I've spent here I've had nightmares and I think last night mum and dad were really worried as mum ended up sleeping in my bed with me but she doesn't really understand like you do and I've not been able to show her my arm either. I keep having to remember to apply a glamour to it to cover it up when I'm around them._**

 ** _My mum and dad absolutely love the cars you've given them Harry. Dad hasn't stopped talking about it since we got home and I think he'd adopt you if they had the chance. They really liked you though and said that they were really happy I had someone that cared about me so much in my life._**

 ** _I can't even begin to say thank you enough for finding them and bringing them back to me Harry. I was feeling so low without them and was scared that I'd never see them again and it was all my own stupid fault for wiping their memories and not thinking to put in exactly where they should move to._**

 ** _I'm so lucky to have you in my life as you've always looked after me ever since we were eleven and Ron was saying things about me behind my back. You came looking for me when Quirrell let that troll in even though we weren't even friends at that point and you've always looked out for me ever since then and have been my rock._**

 ** _You're such an amazing person Harry and I can never begin to tell you how happy I am to have you in my life. Yes, even all the adventures and horrible things that have happened to us I wouldn't swap anything for the world because I got to spend them with you. I'll always be there for you just like you've been there for me. This was slightly blurry as Harry assumed correctly that Hermione must have been shedding a few tears when writing his letter._**

 ** _I decided to buy an owl, I've called her Lulu as she likes to sing, as I wanted to be able to write to you and Crookshanks isn't really up to delivering post. He for one is very happy with the Badger's Nook and Sophie is absolutely fawning over him so I think she's gained a friend for life. I was wondering whether you fancy coming over for dinner or something this weekend as I've got to spend the next few days helping Mum and Dad rebuild their lives as even though I have told them they don't have to work again they seem to want to do something with their time._**

 ** _There both happy that I've decided to carry on and finish my education but I've not broken it to them that we are going to be studying in Japan as I don't want to upset them after having just got them back in my life._**

 ** _Anyway I've got to go as Mum is calling me as she and Dad are wanting to go into the local town looking for a potential place to set up a dentist practice._**

 ** _I hope you can come this weekend. Just send a reply with Lulu…_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Hermione_**

 ** _X_**

Harry read the letter twice to make sure that it had all sunk in and decided that he'd send a reply straight away to Hermione, Ron and Susan. He wrote a quick reply to Susan saying he'd love to see her the next day and sent the reply off with her owl and then wrote a brief reply to Ron telling him not to worry he was happy to do something nice for Hermione and wished him luck with the try outs and to let him know when he was free so they could do something together as he felt like he'd not spent any time with him in ages and sent his owl off with his reply.

He pulled a longer piece of parchment and some multi-colored ink in a pot and picked up one of the new eagle feather quills that he had bought and thought for a moment and then started a letter to Hermione.

 ** _To Hermione,_**

 ** _Thanks for your letter it was nice to get something from you so soon. I know what you mean when I came down this morning there was no Paul or Beatrice cooking away, no newspaper or tea sat waiting for me and more importantly there was no you there._**

 ** _I guess I've become so used to having you under the same roof it feels weird not having you here. I've been spoiled for far too long it seems. I'm sorry to hear that you had a nightmare again. I had one myself last night and a restless sleep and I ended up falling asleep during a film I was watching._**

 ** _It's strange all those years I was with the Dursleys slaving away doing their gardening and decorating and things in the summer and now that I don't have to do that and have all the time in the world I keep finding myself at loose ends and not knowing what to do with my time._**

 ** _My Mum, Dad and Sirius all left me a journal each with how the house runes work and other spells and information they wanted to have. I'll show you them the next time you come over, well maybe not Sirius' book as there are things in there a witch shouldn't be reading but also some really valuable information._**

 ** _I'm finding that I'm enjoying reading and learning about runes and I wish now that instead of divination I had studied runes with you because you were right, as always, it is fascinating what can be done with them and I'm finding that I'm really enjoying them. I've already read through 'A Beginner's Guide to Runes' and I found it an interesting read and I fancy learning some more so if you've got any recommendations on books to do with the subject then that would be great._**

 ** _Ron said that his try outs are going well and that he's nearly finished arranging the interview about what happened last year. I've decided that I really want to get it all off my chest now but so much has happened I don't know how long it will take to tell it all._**

 ** _Anyway I've decided to hire a solicitor, Sloop & Everard, and a personal photographer, Shutterbuttons, as I'm fed up of the Prophet thinking they can write whatever they want about me without being able to hit them back. Hayley, Hayley Sloop – My solicitor, thinks I might be wise investing in a magazine or a paper or something that can do exclusive interviews and I'm thinking about the Quibbler possibly as I trust Luna and Mr. Lovegood not to make me look like a prat. What do you think?_**

 ** _I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday and I know how much you missed your Mum and Dad and that was why I just had to find them for you. I know in the muggle world turning eighteen is a big deal so I thought that they should get to spend it with their daughter as they would never have wanted to miss that._**

 ** _I have to admit though Hermione that I consider myself the lucky one to have you in my life. You always give and help so selflessly that I sometimes have to pinch myself to make sure that you're real. You're a beautiful person inside and out and my life is so much better for having you in it. I'll always be there for you no matter what life throws at you as you've been there for me._**

 ** _Speaking of owls, I thought I'd needed an owl as I miss not having Hedwig to help me communicate with people so I went to Eeylops and ended up with three owls. You'll get to know them all soon enough but there called Yogi, you'll know it's him when you hear him hoot. Wesley, you'll know him because he whistles a lot when he flies, and Everton, he's the same pattern as the muggle mint._**

 ** _I'd love to come for dinner this weekend as I know that it will be nice to see you and as I miss you having been gone for a day I can imagine what a week will feel like. I'm off to Susan Bones house tomorrow and she said that Hannah Abbott and Neville are going as well but she wants to talk to me about a proposal she has. Not quite sure what that is._**

 ** _Then on Thursday I've been invited over to the Greengrass' along with the Parkinson's and the Davis', so that's going to be pretty formal I reckon but at least Pansy, Daphne and Tracey will be there to keep it errrrr entertaining but you know what these Slytherins are like for scheming so I'm a bit apprehensive going without back up._**

 ** _Anyway I'm off to hit the gym and then maybe a drive. I don't really know what else to do with my time although I suppose I'll just doing some reading for fun, who would have thought you'd have ended up rubbing off on me so that I'm reading for pleasure, so any recommendations let me know._**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _Harry_**

 ** _XX_**

Harry took the letters and made them into scrolls and put them in some message tubes before sealing them in wax before going back into the library where he called Lulu, Sal and Zoomer in turn and attached his replies to them and they all shot off out of the window on their way.

Everton, Yogi and Wesley all hooted happily at him as he told them that he was glad they hadn't all made a mess, which got him another hoot.

He went to the study and read through his mother's and father's journals and decided to go to the practice room in the basement with it and he spent the afternoon practicing and perfecting spells that his mother had written down. He didn't know whether it was the four families magic or that his mum and dad were excellent teacher, but he'd learnt a lot of new charm spells and runes configurations and was getting them on his first attempt almost every time and that included none verbally.

He was getting tired and hungry so he put his mum's journal back in his office and decided that rather than cook something he'd go into Somerford Keynes and have dinner out as he was feeling pretty tired after all the spell work he had been doing.

He went in the Nissan Skyline into the village as he knew the sports cars would most likely attract some unwanted attention and he wanted to keep himself low key. He parked and went to an Italian restaurant where he got to talking with the waiter explaining that he didn't really know anything about Italian food as he'd never really eaten any other than pizza and the waiter suggested that they make him a sample of dishes for him to try so he can see what sort of things he likes and then the next time he comes he'd have more of an idea.

He brought Harry a range of pasta and meat dishes as well as different appetizers and Harry found that he enjoyed all of it even something called calamari, which Harry was told was squid that normally would have turned his stomach if he hadn't tried it before being told what it was and finding that he liked it.

Harry paid the bill and promised he would come back and try the desserts another time but that he was absolutely stuffed and couldn't eat another thing.

He drove home feeling happy and content and decided that he'd watch a film and then have a bath before bed. He had a very restless sleep that night and kept having nightmares about the Battle of Hogwarts and Fred getting killed and the look of heartache on the Weasley's faces as he was laid out in the Great Hall. He thought he could hear screaming when he awoke he found that it was him that had been screaming and he was clammy and a bit shaky.

He had a very broken sleep that night and didn't feel the slightest bit refreshed when he woke up. He decided that he'd start making use of the gym and went in there and started seeing how the equipment worked in there. He got on an exercise bike and saw a set of runes on the handlebars and a note of parchment that said "tap rune with wand for perfect workout for your needs".

He taped his wand and the dials on the display came up with a timer and he started pushing the pedals as over the next fifteen minutes the bikes settings went up and down before the timer bleeped and the pedals became very easy to use. He was feeling warmed up and a little tired but nothing too much that he couldn't walk. He went around the rest of the machines and equipment over the next hour tapping the runes with his wand and going through the work out the displays suggested.

He was feeling tired and aching so he went and had a bath to relax his muscles and he stretched some of his aching muscles while soaking in the tub. He got up and dried himself and made his way into the wardrobe to get dressed. He put on a pair of black jeans, a navy blue round neck t-shirt with a small eagle embossed on the back of the neck and put on a pair of black trainers that were edged in white.

He put a navy blue faced platinum watch on and looked himself over in the mirror and decided that maybe a jacket would be a good idea so went to the coat and jacket section of his wardrobe and selected a dark ox blood red short leather jacket and nodded to himself in the mirror as he applied a charm to his hair to set in in a slight parting to cover his scar.

He made his way down stairs after seeing the time getting towards twelve o'clock and took a pinch of floo powder and said clearly "House of Bones" as he was engulfed in an emerald flame.

* * *

 **AN- Big thanks for Goldzar for going through and editing this chapter for me.**


	29. Chapter 29 - House of Bones

**Chapter 29** **– House of Bones**

Harry appeared in the fire place of a large formal living room that looked quite similar the formal sitting room in Potter Manor although the room was decked out in black furniture with white soft furnishing. Harry stepped out of the fireplace and charmed the dust off him and stepped onto the carpet. There were family portraits all around the room and a large one above the fireplace of a young red head girl sat on a red headed woman's knee and a kind faced brown haired man with his arm around the woman.

Harry assumed that this was a young Susan and her parents as they all looked happy and smiling and he assumed this was before her parents were killed. Harry thought about how he always thought it was just him that had grown up without his parents but Susan and Neville had just the same problem even if they had a caring relative and family around them.

"I love that picture." Susan called coming into the room wearing a yellow summer dress that clung to her figure and emphasized her bust. She was wearing a pair of white pump shoes and had a white lightweight cardigan over the top covering her arms and shoulders.

"It's a really nice picture. You all look very happy and you look cute." Harry replied honestly smiling at the picture.

"When did you become so smooth Potter?" Hannah Abbott teased as she entered the room with a big smile on her face followed closely by Neville.

"Hi Harry!" Neville greeted giving him a small wave "Love the jacket, where are you getting these clothes from?"

"Hi Hannah, Hi Neville. I'm getting them from a muggle clothes store Nev. I'll tell you about it later if you like and I'm not smooth Hannah…. Just honest." he replied with a grin.

"Well, Lord Potter, let me welcome you formally to my humble home." Susan greeted giving Harry a dramatic and overly flamboyant curtsey. Harry picking up on the joke straight away didn't miss a beat in taking Susan's hand and bowing and kissing her hand and saying "Why Lady Bones, I'm delighted to be here in your wonderful residence." causing them all to laugh at Susan and Harry's banter.

"Let me show you around Harry, we've just given the tour to Neville, so I can't imagine he'd want to see it again but I'm sure Hannah can keep him occupied until we return." and with that she took Harry's arm and led him through one of the doors out of the room.

"So how long has Susan fancied Harry then?" Neville asked Hannah.

"God, since about first year when he got sorted. She's had a serious crush on him since forever and she's always been really shy around him because she likes him so much but since that day of the will reading at Gringotts when he fell onto her on the floor she seems to have gained confidence with him." Hannah replied as she started leading Neville to the kitchen as that was where the tour concluded before when they showed Neville around.

"Well she seemed pretty happy at the ministry ball." Neville said with a smile trying to stop himself from checking Hannah out as he followed her through the door.

"Hmmm yes well I don't know what got into her at the ball but I know she had a good night." Hannah replied.

"Can't be all bad getting kissed by the most eligible wizard in the country can it?"

"You should have seen her that night when we came back here. She was on a massive high saying it's the best most amazing kiss she's ever had and I think she's determined to try and develop things with Harry now." Hannah said

"Well I think she's going to have competition." Neville commented taking a seat at the marble breakfast counter in the kitchen as Hannah moved to the side and picked up a bottle of oak matured mead and four glasses and started pouring them some drinks.

"Well we Hufflepuffs don't mind a little competition although I don't think Suzie ever really expects to be able to get above Hermione Granger on the Harry's heart ladder."

"But she's with Ron now." Neville pointed out.

"Oh honestly Neville do you really think that Hermione and Ron will last? There always arguing and fighting with each other. I was shocked when I found out they had got together as they are so incompatible." Hannah stated as she handed Neville a glass that he took.

"Thanks, I'll admit that I was surprised Harry and Hermione didn't get together as I thought they would for sure in sixth year when Ron was with Lavender. I think Hermione and Harry are perfect for each other." Neville admitted causing Hannah to look at him hard.

"I don't know Susan well enough to know whether she and Harry would be but I think he could quite easily fall for her, it's just that I've seen Harry and Hermione together for years and they just work well together."

"Well I don't think Susan really expects to be number one in Harry's heart but I think she'd happily settle for second or third and possibly fourth at a push." Hannah said taking a drink.

"What do you mean she's happy to take second, third or fourth?" Neville asked.

"Well, Harry can have more than one wife as he's head of four houses, so I think she'd share with others if she can't have him all to herself. Anyway enough about them let's talk about you Lord Longbottom and whose chasing after you." She said with a wink and taking delight at making Neville blush to his ears.

* * *

"You've really got a lovely home Susan. It's got a nice feel about it and I love the swimming pool, that's a great idea. I could do with putting one at Potter Manor to help me try and get into shape." Harry said as they made their way from the stables where Susan had shown off her horse, Daisy, and explained to Harry how she felt about horse riding like he felt about flying.

"You look in perfectly good shape to me Harry." Susan replied before blushing and putting her hand to her mouth cursing herself for yet another slip of the tongue with Harry.

"Ha ha thanks Susan." Harry said blushing himself.

"Suzie." she countered.

"Are you sure? I thought only your closest friends could call you Suzie?" Harry asked.

"You are a friend Harry." She said and smiled at him. "I often think if we were in the same house we would have been really close. I asked the sorting hat when I was being sorted if there was any way I could be sorted into whatever house you were being sorted into."

"Really?" Harry asked genuinely surprised.

"Really. The hat said that he couldn't put me where I wanted because he hadn't seen inside your head where you should go and that he had to put me where it thought I would be happiest, which was Hufflepuff. I've never admitted that to anyone before and I thinking about it can't believe I just admitted that to you." she replied blushing prettily.

"I think we would have been close as well if we'd been in the same house. You've always been really nice to me and you helped me form the DA."

"It was Ron and Hermione that helped you form the DA. I just signed up." she responded.

"No if it wasn't for you asking about whether I can produce a corporal patronus I think the rest of them would have lost interest and left, so technically you saved it from everyone just walking out. As you've been honest enough to share a secret about your sorting with me I'll share one with you if you promise not to tell anyone. I've not even told Ron or Hermione this."

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone Harry." she said eagerly.

"Alright well I'm putting my trust in you. The Sorting Hat didn't want to put me into Gryffindor. It wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry told as Susan gasped.

"But why, you're such a good wizard you don't have any cruelty or evilness in you?" Susan asked.

"Maybe it thought I was cunning. I basically asked for anywhere but Slytherin because I'd just had a run in with Malfoy on the train and I didn't want sorting into the same house as him."

"Wow. I promise I won't ever tell anyone Harry. Not even Hannah." Susan said taking his hand in hers. "Let's go get some drinks and then we can hang around with Hannah and Neville and then we can have some lunch if you want?"

"Sure let's go." Harry said taking her hand more firmly in his and thinking that it was nice to be holding hands with her. He couldn't help feeling a bit guilty about holding Susan's hand as he thought of Hermione but he pushed the guilt down saying he was only holding her hand to walk to the kitchen and Hermione was with Ron, so it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong.

Harry spent an enjoyable afternoon with Susan, Hannah and Neville laughing and joking and talking about things that happened when they were in Hogwarts and their preparations for going to their new schools.

Hannah and Susan made the boys a nice lunch and told them about being in Hufflepuff all the students get taught cooking spells and things when they first join the house and Neville and Harry appreciated the work they put into making lunch.

After lunch Hannah suggested some more drinks but Susan pointed out that the mead they'd drank was the only alcohol she had in the house and that if they wanted more, then they would need to go and get some.

Neville said he'd go to Diagon Alley and get some and Hannah said she'd go with him, so that Susan and Harry could talk about an idea she had had. Harry and Susan went to Susan's office where she closed the door behind him and went and sat on the couch against one of the walls and indicated for Harry to join her.

"So what's the idea you've had?" Harry asked.

"Well you know I was saying that I want something to leave behind after my time is done and I want people to remember my family's name. Well I was thinking that Diagon Alley is the busiest shopping place in the country and that it would be a good location to put it."

"I agree that Diagon Alley is probably the best place to set up. So you're talking about a shop or something?" Harry asked.

"Not technically a shop. I was thinking about building something fun for families to spend their time together or for parents to be able to leave their kids while they go about their shopping without having kids playing up or slowing them down."

"So you're thinking about some sort of play center?" Harry asked.

"Sort of…. but not quite. I have heard of a place that muggles go to for fun where there are different games and things and they can win tickets the better they play at the game the more tickets they get and then they can trade those tickets in for prizes." Susan explained.

"Ah you mean an amusement arcade." Harry realized.

"Is that what they call it. Have you been to one?" she asked him eagerly.

"I've heard of them but I've never been to one. So I assume you mean to make a magical one in Diagon Alley." Harry said and getting a concerned look and confirming nod from Susan who was biting her lower lip in nerves waiting for his thoughts on her idea.

"I think it's a brilliant idea Susan." he said grinning at her.

"Really? You don't think it's a bit stupid and childish?" she asked him seriously.

"Not at all I think it's a great idea. The magical world seems so far behind the muggle world in so many things that something like this would probably be a massive hit. So have you thought about what you'd put there games wise and things?" he asked her eagerly.

"Well, no like I say it's an idea at this stage. I'd have to do a lot of research into what it's like in a muggle arcade, the games they play and then figure out a way that we can magic them up a little. Then there is the start-up cost, finding a location, price structuring, employing people to work there and manage it and loads of other stuff I just wanted to get your opinion on whether you think it was worth doing."

"It's definitely worth it. I wish I'd come up with the idea myself. Really cool idea Susan." he replied causing her to give him a radiant smile.

"Well I was wondering whether you'd like to become partners in doing it?" Susan asked.

"Partners?"

"Yes equal partners, everything can be split fifty fifty. See I've got quite a lot of gold that my family have put away over the years but I don't want to tie all of it up in one thing and leave myself with nothing to live on or have nothing else to invest in as I've no idea what I want to do after I get my NEWTs but this will at least give me something to focus on in the meantime. So do you think you'd be interested in being my partner?" she asked hesitantly hoping he'd say yes.

Harry sat and thought the idea through for a moment thinking about the benefits of what she was proposing and he if his plan worked would have the perfect place to put it. "Susan I'd love to be your partner." he responded with a grin.

"Oh Harry that's wonderful!" Susan exclaimed jumping up and crushing him with a hug that knocked him back onto the couch, so that she was half lying on him with her arms around him and her head in the nook of his neck. He could feel her ample bust pressing against his chest and feel the rest of her taut stomach pressing against his as well.

"Although normally I'd expect you to take me on a few dates first before proposing." she smiled and then laughed as the look of horror spread across his face thinking that he'd total misunderstood what she meant by "partner".

"I'm just joking Harry." she laughed, "I mean in business. Although this is the second time we've ended up with one of us lying on top of the other."

"Ha!" Harry barked and laughed. "Well it is becoming a regular occurrence but I can think of worse things."

"Hmmmm, me too." Susan commented with a smile and reluctantly extracted herself from him. They talked about what they thought would be good ideas and the potential problems that they might encounter and agreed to discuss it with their account managers at Gringotts. Seeing as how they were going to be business partners Harry told Susan his plans for leaving a legacy on magical Britain, which she took on board with great enthusiasm.

They talked for over an hour before a laughing Neville and Hannah returned with some drinks and Susan decided that it might be fun to go for a swim in the pool or something. Neville pointed out he and Harry hadn't brought anything to go swimming in and Hannah joked that maybe they should just not bother wearing anything as it's less to dry later.

While Harry did take a second to consider the idea, he reluctantly said that he'd floo home quickly and get something and Neville did the same and they made their way back to the House of Bones within five minutes of leaving and when they arrived back Susan directed the boys to a couple of rooms that they could use to change and she and Hannah disappeared as well saying that they would meet them by the pool and for the boys to take the drinks down.

* * *

Harry and Neville got changed and made their way into the basement where the pool was located. Neville went to a bar besides the pool that looked like it was from a Hawaiian themed pub and got some glasses as Harry looked over what they bought.

"So you and Hannah seem to be getting on Nev." Harry commented causing a grin from Neville.

"Well she's nice. It's quite a nice thing having a girl talk to me for once and not to make fun of me. She's cool, funny and just really nice. Plus, she's gorgeous as well, I've felt like I've been blushing constantly the whole time I've been here." he said with a roguish grin spreading on to his face.

"Without sounding rude Neville, what do you think made them invite you? Susan asked me over because she had a business proposal for me and just wanted to hang out as I said I'd help anyway I could to re-establish her family name." Harry explained.

"Well I've known Hannah and Susan for years and didn't really speak to them too much except for class and I've been to a few formal things with gran and talked to them there but it was seventh year at Hogwarts I got to know them better.

I helped them one day when in assembly the Carrows were going on about how 'The Dark Lord was this and the Dark Lord was that.' and Susan out of nowhere just stood up and said that you were going to how did she put it "kick Voldemort's arse"."

Harry gasped "She really said that? I thought the Carrows were nutters?"

"Oh they were, they were a right pair of crazies and they started shouting at her and told her that she had detention and that she'd be feeling the cruciatus curse and that would teach her a lesson. Hannah then stood up and said that when you met them next that you'd be the one teaching the Carrows a lesson as unlike them you were a good teacher and could actually teach something good and useful and that if they thought Susan was going to be there for a detention then they could think again." Neville explained recalling the event.

"Well the Carrows went ballistic and started throwing hexes and curses at them which Susan and Hannah were having to try and defend themselves. McGonagall and most of the other teachers started stopping the Carrows and in the confusion I grabbed Susan and Hannah and lead them to the Room of Requirement to hide out. They were the first two people that ended up staying there with me and I got to know them pretty well from there. There both great girls." Neville finished and Harry could see that he meant what he said.

"Wow, I never knew any of this stuff that happened at Hogwarts in seventh year as Ginny never told me anything that was going on after the battle and the last couple of weeks." Harry said thinking maybe it was because she was too busy with another boy behind his back.

"Well the three of us can tell you all about it. Anyway you and Susan hey?" Neville asked wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"What?"

"It's pretty obvious she really likes you."

"Nah I think you're way off there Neville."

"Huh, are you mental? She blushes every time she talks to you and that's not to mention that kiss she gave you at the ministry ball."

"I really don't think she likes me Neville…. besides…."

"Besides what? You've got a really pretty witch liking you and you're free and single now you aren't with Ginny." Neville said as Harry looked down at the ground.

"It's not that it's just…." Harry didn't know whether he should tell Neville about it, well not here of all places. He liked Neville but they hadn't really spent as much time together as he'd have liked.

"It's just what? It's alright Harry if you don't want to tell me then that's fine but if you do I won't go repeating it to anyone I promise. I'd never do that to you. Did you know that your mum was my godmother?" on seeing the surprised and shocked look on Harry's face he got his answer.

"Yep straight up your mum was my godmother and if Voldemort hadn't done what he did the night he attacked your house me and you might have grown up together." Neville said as Harry met his eye and gave a smile. "We'd have grown up as brothers Harry and even though I don't have any brothers or sisters I'd like to think that we would have been brothers for each other."

"Brothers…. I was always jealous of Ron having so many brothers and him never really appreciating how lucky he was. I've always wanted a brother." Harry commented.

"Me to." Neville said thoughtfully. "After everything you've done and having to grow up without any family Harry I…. I want you to consider me your brother from now on. If you ever need anything, be it someone to have a laugh with, a confidante, some advice or a second opinion on something, someone to listen or talk to you, when you're not with Hermione anyway or just someone to have your back I want you to know that I'm there for you. I know I'm not the coolest or most popular person in the world but I've got your back."

Harry truly touched by Neville's kindness and desire to be a good thing in Harry's life and to be there if he needs him felt himself choking up with emotion. Not trusting his voice, he stared Neville straight in the eye and stood a little taller "Same here Neville. I'd be honored to be able to class you as my brother." and a grin stole over both of their faces as they clasped hands and gave each other a half hug with their other arm.

"Is this a private moment or can anyone join in?" Hannah called out from behind them as she and Susan entered the room carrying beach towel. Hannah was wearing a red bikini that showed off her figure perfectly. Susan was wearing a black bikini of which the top was really trying its hardest to keep her breasts contained.

Harry and Neville both stood there with their eyes bulging and their mouths opening and closing drinking in the sight of the two gorgeous witches.

"Oh dear I think we've broken them Suzie." Hannah quipped and looking at Neville in his swimming shorts and noticing that his body was toned but not too much that his muscles were defined. Susan only had eyes for Harry and she was trying to contain herself from drooling over him as she took him in wearing a pair of black flip flops with three red lines going across them and the pair of matching swimming shorts that were a little less baggy than Neville's making her think that she could see a ghosted outline of what he had underneath.

Her eyes made their way up seeing the toned and lean body that a seeker should have and she noticed a long red scar going along one of his wrists and on his left shoulder was another long scar that went from just above his armpit on his torso over his shoulder and disappearing somewhere down his back. This scar wasn't as red as the one on his wrist and she knew that he'd gotten the scar on his shoulder from where the Horntail had caught him during the Tri-wizard tournament but she didn't know where the one on his wrist had come from.

As Susan's eyes made her way up to his she saw that he was checking her out toe to head as well and she pushed her bust out slightly and blushed just a little as her eyes met those green emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle as they stared into her.

Susan cleared her throat and put up a confident front that wasn't quite there and said "Well if you two are going to stand there like goldfish we may as well get in the water so you're in your more natural habitat." and she jumped into the pool and Hannah laughing at Susan jumped in after her.

Harry and Neville turned to each other and then seeing the other had their mouths hanging over promptly closed their mouths. Looking back at the pool where Susan and Hannah were just surfacing after jumping in they winked at each other and grinned. "Gryffindors Roar?" they both shouted before running at the pool and jumping into cannonballs that made Susan and Hannah get splashed with the water as Harry and Neville emerged out of the water laughing.

"Right that's it, this is war!" Susan said smiling at Harry as she tied her hair back into a long ponytail as Hannah did the same. "Let's show them why no one should underestimate a Hufflepuff Han." and Susan leapt at Harry and Hannah at Neville as they both struggled to try and dunk Harry and Neville.

Being Gentlemen the boys after a short struggle let themselves be dunked by Hannah and Susan who gave a triumphant whoop and high fived each other as the boys emerged spluttering.

The next hour was a good for the four teens as they splashed around and dunked each other repeatedly as they talked about the previous year. They'd even had a game of bulldogs where Susan had been hoisted up onto Harry's shoulders and Hannah on Neville's as they tried to push each other off. Hannah teased Harry that this was the second time he'd ended up between Susan's legs and that he was making a habit of it, which caused Susan and Harry to laugh and Neville wonder what they were going on about as Susan started to explain the joke Hannah managed to take advantage of Susan's mind being elsewhere and pushed her off and into the pool.

After this they decided that they'd retire to the hot tub just to the side of the pool for some more drinks and they all talked for hours re-telling stories of their time at Hogwarts but from their own points of view and it was interesting for Harry to hear what the gossip and speculation of his adventures were from different points of view but the two girls found the true events of the story even more fascinating than the gossip.

Susan bit her lower lip gently before steeling herself "Harry can I ask about how you managed to get that scar on your wrist?"

Harry's hand moved to cover the scar as he had forgotten to cast a glamour over the ugly three-inch scar.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Harry." Hannah added quickly as Susan blushed at his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Harry. I really didn't mean to embarrass you or anything." Susan said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It's alright, really it's ok. Just another scar really as we've all got them just not all of them are visible I suppose." He said leaning back and reaching for a bottle of mead to refill their glasses. "It happened during the third task of the tournament….

* * *

 **Author's Note:- Big thanks for Goldzar for my editing.**

 **\- So in this chapter Harry and Susan have decided to go into a joint business venture together and Neville and Harry have agreed to be like brothers for one another. They've both had a hard life and grew up almost on their own so they have that in common and I thought them being close would be a good thing for both of them especially when Ron isn't around too much these days.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Cricket and Cuddles

**Chapter 30** **– Cricket and Cuddles**

 **Wednesday 29th June, House of Bones, Black Moor, South Downs**

Harry spent the next hour telling the three of them what happened the night Cedric and he went to the graveyard and how Cedric was killed. Susan and Hannah cried and Neville sat there shocked at what Harry had had to go through as he'd never talked about it to anyone other than Ron and Hermione.

Susan could see that Harry wasn't enjoying retelling the story of what happened so suggested that maybe they should all get changed and maybe go up to the games room as she had a game up there called darts that her Dad apparently had loved when he went to a muggle pub and she suggested that they do a drinking game or dares for whoever lost.

They all got up and out of the tub and dried themselves off and Harry and Neville got changed and Susan and Hannah went and got changed again. They went up to Susan's games room and she opened up the dart board and said that they had to play it the muggle way as Harry and Neville were two accurate at firing things with magic after their time in the DA as Hannah and Susan had never got to their level it wouldn't be fair to give the boys an advantage.

Susan set the chalk board up and paired herself with Harry and Hannah with Neville to play a game called Cricket. Down the center of the board Susan wrote the numbers 20-15, then doubles, trebles, bullseyes. She explained that each team took it in turns alternatively to three darts and if they hit the numbers on the board they got a cross on their side of the board. Once they had hit that number three times they got that numbers amount of points every time they until the other team had hit it three times to cancel the number out and making it so no one could score on the number.

She explained if you got it in the double or treble squares you'd score every time you hit the double or treble until the other team had hit it three times cancelling it out and the same for the bullseye.

The aim of the game was to get as many points possible but she said to make it fun every time someone got three of the numbers, trebles or bullseye's the other team had to have a gulp of butterbeer and every time the numbers were cancelled the team who had been scoring did a shot of fire whiskey.

Grasping the rules, they started playing and to Harry and Susan's alarm soon discovered that Neville was a bit of natural when it came to darts as he was a lot better than the rest of them much to Hannah's delight as she got to laugh at Susan and Harry having to do regular shots of fire whiskey and this was making their aim get worse as the game progressed.

Half way through the game during a toilet break Susan and Harry were making plans to try and come back as they were down by two hundred and thirty points already and with Neville and Hannah scoring on everything except trebles and bullseyes.

"Harry, were getting a really thumping here and I don't know if I can do any more shots, we need to think of something that can turn the tide in our favor as Neville is too good at this."

"I know I feel like I've had about a bottle of firewhiskey already, we need a plan, got any ideas?"

"Well I was thinking of charming Neville's darts as he threw them, so they went off course but it would be obvious that I'm doing it with my wand drawn."

Harry gave her a wolfish grin that made her heart speed up and a warm feeling spread through her.

"I can do the casting and affect his darts, you just make sure that you keep talking or distracting Hannah from me as he throws them and I'll take care of the rest."

"How are you going to do that without it being obvious you're doing it?" Susan asked trying to figure out how he'd do it.

"I'll explain once we've beaten them." Harry replied and gave her a wink that made her heart flutter.

They continued playing and true to Harry's word Neville's darts started going off course after he had them zooming to the target. Just as the dart was reaching its target it would slide just off course and end up in the bed next to it.

Harry and Susan managed to cancel out all the numbers that Neville and Hannah had been scoring on and then Susan managed to hit two bullseyes in a row, leaving only one more and they would be able to start scoring. Hannah hit a treble and then missed the board with the next two shots.

Harry then had a go where he threw three darts and got them all into one treble bed in the twenty section and all the darts were in a perfect line. Neville looked at Harry with suspicion. Harry joked that maybe he got better them more he got drunk.

The game continued with Susan and Harry hitting more bullseyes and trebles until they were eventually in the lead by over a hundred points with Neville and Hannah getting increasingly more annoyed as they had to drink more and more drinks.

As Harry was about to take his turn Hannah snuck up behind him as he was about to release the dart and whispered "Susan's looking at your bum" as Harry completely miss-threw his shot as he turned to look and see Susan wasn't looking at him at all.

"Oh two can play that game Abbott. Have you seen what's going on here Susan? Hannah is trying to use distractive tactics to make me miss."

"Why what did she do I wasn't looking?" Susan said crossing her arms under her ample chest pushing her breasts up slightly

"She said you were staring at my bum as I was about to throw in order to make me miss." Harry said as he lined up his second shot.

"I wasn't looking at your bum," Susan said in mock horror as Harry pulled his arm back to throw, "at least not that time." she added as he started his throw making him miss the board all together as he turned around.

Susan, Neville and Hannah burst out laughing as Harry scolded her that she was meant to be on his team as his last throw zoomed into the treble twenty earning them another sixty points. Harry took his seat next to Susan after handing the darts to Neville.

"Well you can't say I'm not honest." Susan replied with a wink that looked really sexy. Harry looked Susan in the eyes and for once Susan didn't blush and just stared right back him.

They were then distracted as Neville and Hannah started whooping because Neville had just hit three bullseyes cancelling them out and ending the game. They decided to have two more games until they were all feeling pretty drunk and retired to the sitting room happy as the score had finished with both teams winning a game each and the final game being abandoned as none of them were really in any state to be throwing sharp pieces of metal around, while intoxicated.

"That was a really fun game." Harry exclaimed as he dropped into a couch and stretched his arms out across the back of the chair.

"Yeah it was really good. I didn't know muggle games were so much fun but I think I might have to get one of those dart boards for my house." Neville replied plopping onto the sofa opposite where Harry was sat and got into the same position with his arms out stretched.

Hannah took the other end of Neville's couch and stretched her legs out across Neville kicking her shoes off and winking at him. Susan sat next to Harry and kicked her shoes off and did the same causing a raised eye brow from Harry.

"So what shall we do now?" Hannah asked.

"Hmmm I don't think I'm up for anything that requires accuracy." Neville slurred.

"How about a game of cards or something? Susan asked.

"Ahh I don't know if I can be bothered with cards. I just want to get comfy and not have to think too hard." Hannah replied.

"What about watching a film or something?" Harry suggested.

"Watching a what?" asked Hannah with a puzzled look.

"A film, surely you guys have seen a film before?" Harry asked looking at the blank expression on their faces in turn.

"No, I've never heard of it." Susan confirmed.

"Me neither. What's a film then Harry?" Neville asked

"It's a muggle thing. Basically it's a story that is filmed with a camera making a long series of photographs and then after the story has been made you can play the photographs really fast one after the other and it is like a constantly moving magical photograph telling a story except you can hear the words and music playing in time with the pictures that's projected onto a screen." Harry explained

"Sounds brilliant!" Susan said enthusiastically. "Where do you watch these films then?"

"Well you can either watch them in your home if you've the right equipment or you can go to a place called a cinema where you can watch them with a group of other people." Harry went on.

"I heard of cinema in muggle studies." Neville added into the conversation. "I've always wanted to go to see one but Gran didn't really like venturing out in the muggle world. Shall we go?"

"Hmm I don't know if I want to go muggle to see one. Is there anywhere else we can see one of these things Harry?" Hannah asked.

"Sure I've got a room at Potter Manor for watching films and I can make some popcorn and stuff if you like." Harry answered seeing the idea settle into their heads.

"Are you sure you want us all over your house again Harry?" Susan asked.

"Absolutely I'm rattling around that place on my own anyway as Paul and Beatrice are on holiday and Hermione has gone back to the Badger's Nook with her Mum and Dad to get settled in, so it would be nice to have some company."

"Well if you're sure mate I'd like to see one of these films as they sound pretty interesting. Is there more than one or do you just watch the same one again and again?" asked Neville.

"No there's thousands of different ones some are better than others as well but there are different types so you can have funny ones, scary ones, ones with fighting, Romantic ones, Hannah and Susan's ears pricked up at this, all sorts." Harry said.

"Right then how's this for a plan. Susan and I will go and get changed into our PJ's and bring the booze we have left over and meet you two boys at Harry's and you can go and get things set up." Hannah suggested to which the boys agreed to and got up and floo'd to Potter Manor.

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Susan panicked pacing back and forth in her bedroom.

"Suzie, will you please just calm down, what are you getting so worked up about? It's been going great." Hannah said sat on the edge of Susan's bed.

"Calm down, I'm now having to go to Harry Potter's house and thanks to you I've got to go in my PJ's. It has been going well but I can't believe you've suggested us going in our pajamas." An exasperated Susan said coming to a stop to point a finger at Hannah, as you know I don't sleep in pajamas!".

"Yes well it will certainly get his attention," Hannah said giggling, "I just thought it would be a good idea as it will give us a chance to show off what we've got in a discreet way and give us an excuse to be in that sort of attire. You know they're going to be spending more time checking us out than the film but there both so gentlemanly that there being very subtle about goggling over us without getting caught." Hannah said causing them both to laugh.

"I think I'm in trouble Han, every time he looks at me with those gorgeous eyes, I feel like my knees are going to give way. It's taking all my restraint not to just throw myself at him and snog the living daylights out of him." Susan commented biting her lip.

Hannah giving her friend a long hug and gently stroked the red wavy hair, "I say just go for it Suzie. You've fancied him for over seven years and if he ends up saying he doesn't want anything more than friendship off you then at least you know you've tried and given it your best shot." Hannah said putting her arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"What am I going to do if he does say he doesn't want anything more than friendship from me? I don't know if my heart could take it Han." Susan replied as a tear escaped each eye and gently rolled down her cheek.

It broke Hannah's heart to see her best friend hurting so much for a boy that she'd only ever really been able to care about from a far and she was so scared of him rejecting her as she wanted so much more from him.

Hannah moved until she was kneeling up in front of Susan and gently took her face in her hands and wiped the tears from her friend's cheeks as she stared into the dark brown eyes that came up to meet her.

"If he doesn't want anything more than being friends with you Suzie then he's a fool and you'll meet lots of other wizards who will want to sweep you off your feet." Hannah said.

"But I don't want other wizards. I want him!" Susan exclaimed as another tear escaped.

"I know that but don't forget that if you do get what you want and he wants to take things further with you you'll still have to get passed Hermione." Hannah replied giving her a sad smile.

"Don't worry I'm not stupid enough to not know that I'd always rank number two in his heart after Hermione. I don't mind being a second wife or being with another girl as you know better than anyone." Susan answered in a husky voice. "You know I've no problem playing with girls specially to make Harry happy."

"You're so bad!" Hannah exclaimed giving Susan a sultry look. "We haven't got time for this though as we need to pick out something cute to get the boys drooling." and with this she pulled Susan to her feet and into her wardrobe.

"God help Neville!" Susan laughed as Hannah pulled her off the bed causing her to giggle.

* * *

"So you were charming the darts then I suppose?" Neville asked Harry with a grin on his face causing Harry to laugh at being rumbled.

"Sorry Neville. Susan and I were getting beaten far too soundly by you as you were far too good for us. I had to start doing a repulsion charm to alter the flight on your darts."

"How did you do it?" Neville asked.

"Magic," Harry said causing Neville to roll his eyes "on a serious note I used my wand but it was concealed in this." Harry said as he allowed the wand holster on his arm to become visible and causing a laugh from Neville.

"So you were casting through your wand holster?" Neville asked getting a grin from Harry.

"Sorry for the deception mate. Ollivander sent me this as a gift for helping him out at Malfoy Manor."

Neville started laughing uncontrollably and held up his hand and a wand holster appeared on his arm as well "Snap" Neville said as Harry burst out laughing at Neville using the same tactic.

"So you're not a natural then?" Harry asked laughing uncontrollably.

"Course not I'm useless at anything like that you know that." Neville replied.

"Well we will keep it secret from Suzie and Hannah I think for now." Harry said.

"So it's Suzie now is it?" Neville asked giving Harry a sly grin.

"She asked me to call her that. I'm sure plenty of people do."

This caused Neville to shake his head. "No Mate, she only gets called that from Hannah and her Aunt used to call her that and that's it. I remember Ron called her that once when he was teasing her and she told him that it was Susan and not Suzie to him."

"Oh right well, even still she said to call her that."

"I think she's really likes you Harry. She blushes every time you look at her or say something nice to her. I think you should go with for it mate." Neville said as they made their way upstairs to Harry's room as Harry had said he'd lend him some clothes now that they were of similar build.

"Really? I'm not sure Neville. She only kissed me at the ministry ball because she wanted to make a splash in the papers." Harry said in earnest.

"I don't think so, I think that was a good reason or an excuse to do it where you wouldn't object. Besides it looked like a good kiss."

"It was pretty amazing I've got to say. It felt like we were kissing for ages as well." Harry said thinking back to the night she kissed him.

"So why not ask her out?" Neville asked and seeing Harry looked a little hesitant causing Neville to sense exactly what the reservation was as it was obvious to anyone who had been around Harry and Hermione for more than five minutes that they were in love with each other even if they both couldn't spot it themselves.

"I don't know. I don't really know her that well and…." Harry replied.

"Well it will give you a chance to get to know her and just take it slowly." Neville cut in.

"Why are you so keen for me to hook up with Susan anyway?"

Neville kicking himself for revealing his intentions said "Well I was thinking of asking Hannah out maybe and it would be helpful to just double date for a while you know… I don't think she'd say yes anyway but I thought sod it, I may as well ask her before we disappear to different schools for the next year. I mean I've six weeks before I have to go to Mexico."

Just then they heard the fireplace go and quickly got changed and made their way downstairs and into the living room where Susan and Hannah were already out of the fireplace in there dressing gowns with some bags with them with the rest of the alcohol that Hannah and Neville had got.

The boys saw the girls look them both up and down and Harry led them round into the cinema room and asked what kind of thing they'd like to watch. Neville said something with some action in it and the girls said something romantic causing Harry and Neville to roll their eyes.

Harry ended up picking a comedy called 'The Hangover' as he had heard Dudley raving about it to his gang a couple of years ago and Harry thought they'd give it a try. The film was brilliant and they all laughed to the point of tears as they watched it.

Susan had taken a seat next to Harry on one of the couches and put her feet up onto his lap and Hannah next to Neville on another couch and had assumed a similar position. Harry was feeling a bit tired but didn't want to break up the party as they all suggested putting on another film. Susan asked Harry if she could look through his film collection for the next film with him.

As they were looking through the film's Susan took off her dressing gown as she said that she was getting hot, although the reason for that was because she kept sneaking glances at Harry's tool pressing against his pajama pants.

Harry couldn't help but stare as Susan took her dressing gown off to show that she was wearing a tight white crop top with a shoestring strap on each shoulder that clung to her figure like a second skin, showing off her breasts and not really leaving anything to the imagination. She wore a light brown pair of loose pajama trousers that showed off her bum brilliantly and Harry thought he'd never seen anything so sexy in his life as she ran her hand through her dark red hair causing it to cascade down to the middle of the back and she absently ran her hand through her hair before playfully twirling it around her finger while reading the back of one of the film DVDs.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Susan knew exactly what she was doing as she was pretending not to know that Harry was blatantly checking her out. She could kiss Hannah for convincing her to wear such a tight top and she could feel her panties getting wet as she felt Harry's eyes bore into her.

She subtly tried to rub her thighs together to try and quench the tingling she was feeling down there as she saw that Harry had started hardening and was pressing against his own pajama trouser leg. She decided to pick the film that she had in her hand and told Harry this is the one she wanted to watch.

Harry said it was fine and moved to put the film into the DVD as Susan made her way back to their sofa and saw that Hannah had taken her dressing gown off as well and somehow managed to get snuggled into Neville and wrap his arm around her. Harry came back to the sofa and the film started. It was a film called Hitch that was both funny and romantic and as the film went on Susan became bolder and picked up Harry's arm and snuggled in besides him.

When Harry didn't object the knot in Susan's stomach started to loosen and she started enjoying the film. The time stretched out and as the film neared its end Susan heard a gentle snore from Harry and tilted her head to find that Harry had fallen asleep. She looked across to Hannah and saw that she had fallen asleep on Neville and that he was also out for the count. Susan extracted her wand from her pocket and cast a charm onto the sofa they were sat on turning it into a bed and did the same with Hannah and Neville.

She then summoned two blankets from the house and charmed one so that it fell across Hannah and Neville so that they were a lot more comfortable. She moved herself slowly so that she was snuggled into Harry's chest properly and into his side and moved the quilt over them before falling asleep herself.

A few hours later Harry woke up and opened his eyes slowly finding some long dark red hair in front of him and a sleeping Susan pressed up against him with one of her legs hooked around on his, her right arm draped across his stomach, her body was pressed against him and her bust was pressing into his side and her head was resting in the crook of his arm and his chest.

She was sleeping softly and looked very content. Harry looked across the room to see that someone had transfigured the sofas into beds and that Neville and Hannah were in a similar position to he and Susan.

He brushed a tendril of Susan's hair away from her face and looked at her. She really was a pretty and had an amazingly attractive body. She was kind, gentle, talented, as she was always in the top five in class when marks were being handed out, hardworking and seemed amazingly to be interested in Harry on a romantic level.

He felt himself getting confused as he pictured himself and Susan together as a couple and found that he could easily see himself with her as she is perfect girlfriend material. Hell marriage material. It confused him as the only person he'd ever really pictured himself being married to in the future had been Hermione but then she wanted Ron… That was the crux of the matter. The girl he really wanted, wants to be with his best mate and how would he ever be able to get in the middle of that.

If he tried to get together with Hermione, then he'd firstly anger her because she didn't want him and Ron would probably never speak to him again and then before you know it he's lost his two best friends. Maybe he was better off moving on….

As he was thinking this Susan stirred and fluttered her eyelids open to see Harry watching her sleep.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey yourself," Harry smiled at her "you look quite comfy." to which Susan nodded sleepily before closing her eyes again and went back to sleep. Harry stroked her hair until she was back into a deep sleep and dropped off again himself.

* * *

 **AN- Big thanks to Goldzar for editing this chapter for me.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I love Susan as a character as she's sexy, playful but also mad about Harry as well.**


	31. Chapter 31 - Morning Glory

**Authors Note - Thanks for sticking with me so far. I'm afraid this is still ground work for what's coming further along in the story. Harry and Hermione will be going to the land of the rising sun but not for a few chapters yet**

 **Big thanks to Goldzar for editing my chapter for me.**

 **So this is my first scene moving things up in a sexual way and it won't be the last by any stretch of the imagination. I hope it makes good reading and that I've written it well. I know people won't want to leave a review on a scene with anything sexual in it but I hope you enjoy anyway :0)**

 **Cheers**

 **Cragglerock82**

 **Chapter 31** **– Morning Glory**

 **Thursday 30th June, Cinema Room, Potter Manor, Somerford Keynes**

Harry slept for another couple of hours and woke to find that he and Susan had shifted positions in the night and that he was now spooning with her with her head asleep on his arm and he had his left arm wrapped around her that she was holding in place with her arm.

Susan's gorgeous behind was pressed back firmly into Harry's groin and Harry being a guy had woken with his morning wood that was pressed firmly into the crack of Susan's arse. Harry felt like he should move, but due to Susan being asleep on his arm and liking the feel of being pressed up against her decided to just let himself doze.

Susan woke gently feeling something hard pressing into her bum and opened her eyes just a crack to see a hand on the cushion in front of her and realized that her head was resting on Harry's arm and noticed that his other hand was on her stomach and she was holding it in place. Feeling a little mischievous she decided that she'd tease Harry a little more and give him a little treat for being in this position with her.

Susan pretended to move in her sleep and while pressing her arse back hard into his groin and moved his and her hands up her body sliding it slowly up her top and bringing their hands to rest on one of her breasts which extracted a soft moan and deep breath from Susan as she kept wriggling around as if she was having a restless sleep and couldn't help, but get excited about the intimate position she was in with Harry.

After twenty minutes of trying to be tactful and remove his hand away from Susan breast, as his hard on wouldn't subside with his hand on her breast feeling the smooth soft mound beneath his hand. He had inadvertently squeezed it gently a couple of times getting a soft moan from the gorgeous red head asleep with him and he needed to get his hand out and away from her before she woke up thinking he was some sort of sick pervert.

Steeling himself he pulled his hand away hoping that if the sudden movement woke Susan he could pass it off that his hand hadn't been where it had been as she was asleep she wouldn't know. He also allowed himself to roll onto his back giving enough distance between their bodies to allow him to take a breather and allow his hardness to subside.

What Harry hadn't been expecting was that as he turned over Susan would roll over with him so that she'd be pressed against him again with her hand sliding down over his stomach and coming to rest right on top of his boxers which his cock was tenting much to his horror.

"Morning Handsome." Susan greeted quietly as Harry's head snapped around to see her brown eyes staring at him.

"Errrrrr morning Susan." Harry stammered.

"Harry, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Suzie?" she asked playfully.

"Sorry, yes I keep forgetting. Did you errrr sleep alright?" Harry asked.

"I slept wonderfully. Although I kept feeling like something was poking me in the back and I woke up feeling all hot and bothered." She responded seeing the panic on his face that she had felt him poking into her ass. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah I slept great. So…." Harry said feeling massively awkward.

"Harry am I making you uncomfortable lay on you like this." she asked hoping and praying that he was alright with her being wrapped around him and that her teasing hadn't upset him. "I just fell asleep on you; I couldn't help it but I have to be honest I really enjoy being close to you." she breathed softly.

"I'm not uncomfortable lying like this" he lied "I just didn't want you to think I was trying it on or being some sort of sicko or anything as I didn't know how you'd react waking up next to me."

"How do you think I'm reacting Harry?" Susan asked moving up a little closer to him so that they were looking into each other's eyes and were at the same level in the bed. Her hand moved a little bit over his tented boxer's causing his reaction to get worse.

"You don't seem upset." Harry ventured

"No I'm not upset at all, in fact I'm very, very happy to be waking up next to you." Susan laughed lightly before she took a breath and decided to just go for it. "I've liked you ever since first year Harry, but you've never really noticed me before so I knew I didn't have a chance."

"How did you know you'd never have a chance? And of course I noticed you!" Harry replied to Susan's genuine surprise

"You did?" she asked as she'd never had any indication that Harry had noticed her before.

"Absolutely... but I obviously used to be a lot better at not making my staring so obvious or maybe it was just the Hogwarts robes didn't cause me to stare as much." He grinned at her sheepishly as she raised her eyebrow. He continued "I've noticed you plenty of times from watching you with those Unicorns in Care of Magical Creatures to swooning over Lockhart in our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. To the time you spent with me in the DA and just from being in class and I always used to watch you when you were doing your morning run's and I tried to catch up with you when I saw you in the distance but you were always too fast for me."

"You did not notice or look at me in class." Susan exclaimed sitting up surprised that he had actually noticed her at school.

"Sure I do. I know that when you are concentrating on writing something you always lick your top lip before you start writing." Harry answered blushing as he couldn't believe he'd just confessed to how closely he had observed her in the past.

Susan's face showed genuine surprise and without saying anything she moved forward quickly and captured Harry's lips in hers as she felt him tense with surprise as he then seemed to relax and started kissing her back as she moved up over his body and straddled him placing herself directly on him causing them to both moan at the contact and pressure they were both feeling as they kissed each other Susan licked along Harry's lips begging for entrance and as Harry opened his mouth Susan forced her tongue into Harry's mouth as they locked themselves in a kiss that took both of their breaths away and caused waves of pleasure to roll over them.

Susan felt Harry's hands moving slowly up her thighs before sliding around her to rest on her arse sending tingles down her legs, as he gave both of her buttocks a firm squeeze and then allowed a hand to go up her side sending shockwaves through her as it made its way up into Susan's hair as he pulled her into him more kissing her back with everything he had pushing his magic into the kiss.

Susan rocked her hips causing her to moan at the sensation that was going through her pussy as she soaked her panties more as she pressed herself firmly onto his cock rocking along and against it causing a moan from Harry. Harry's hand left Susan's arse and worked its way up the side of her body slowly tickling her along the way as he finally reached her breast he cupped the firm orb applying gentle pressure causing a sort or purr from Susan as she pressed her breast into his hand loving the feeling shooting through her sensitive breast and increasing her effort in grinding on him a little harder.

Encouraged by Susan's reaction Harry gave her breast a slow squeeze and at the top of her movement he squeezed Susan's nipple that had hardened under his touch between his thumb and forefinger causing a squeal of pleasure from Susan as she broke the kiss and she sat up wishing that they were both naked and that she could actually impale herself properly on his cock as she continued rocking her hips back and forth as Harry moved both of his hands to grab her arse as she felt the pleasure building in her pussy and started to shake as an orgasm hit her suddenly causing her to flop forwards until she was lying on Harry panting a little.

They slowly started kissing each other's lips softly as Susan pressed her forehead to Harry's as they both tried to get their breath back as their activities had left them both feeling rather breathless and Susan was coming back to her senses from one of the best orgasms she'd ever had.

They heard a moan from the other side of the room and saw Hannah lying on her side on her sofa watching them with Neville on his back asleep next to her with her head turned in their direction and was watching Harry and Susan through half closed lids while one of her hands was working away between her legs as she let out a soft moan and shivered slightly as a small orgasm washed through her as she saw Harry and Susan watching her.

Hannah giggled between breaths as she allowed herself to calm down from her orgasm and seeing Susan and Harry watching her. As Susan continued rocking against Harry a jolt of pleasure went through her pussy at being busted.

"You're such an exhibitionist Han." Susan laughed.

"Huh you can talk Suzie. As you didn't seem to shy the whole time I've been watching you two." Hannah deadpanned back at Susan causing Susan to look down at Harry as she realized that her hips had started moving of their own accord grinding herself against Harry slowly.

Harry held his hands up in mock surrender as Susan pushed herself up so she was sat up straight and firmly dropping her weight fully onto Harry's cock that was trapped pressed flat against his stomach and her pussy causing him to give a slight grunt. "You weren't going to have me telling you to stop." he said getting a playful swat from Susan at his cheekiness.

"I think we should get up and have some breakfast." Hannah called.

"I agree now that were awake let's get something to eat." Susan agreed to which Harry gave a groan at the very suggestion as he was more than happy in the position he was in.

"Come on stud, we can always play later." Susan said swinging her leg back over Harry and dropping to sit beside him causing him to pout playfully and adjusting the quilt to make sure his erection was covered and Hannah also span around so she was facing Neville and whispered something to him causing Neville to wake up with a start. He'd awoken a little too quickly in Harry's opinion.

Harry pulled Susan gently back down towards him so their faces were only six or so inches apart "I'm more than happy with our current position and really don't want to move." Harry whispered close to Susan's face staring her in the eyes his own eyes burning with lust.

Susan seeing the want in his eyes and matching it with her own slowly ran a finger down his cheek, "So am I, but I didn't really fancy an audience for what I had planned next. You can understand that can't you?" she asked giving him a wink and getting a nod of understanding from her. She leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his lips while running her hand over his boxers one last time.

Harry moved forward to turn it into a proper kiss, but Susan pushed him back down firmly, "Uh uh uh, no we will get to that later." and with that Susan got up and grabbed Hannah's hand pulling her out of bed as well and the made their way towards the door.

Susan and Hannah took each other's hand and stopped at the door before turning back to the boys. "You know boys; we'll make the wait worth your while. Come up in a minute and have breakfast as you're going to need your strength." Hannah said giving them a wink and Susan and Hannah went out the door.

Neville and Harry looked at each other before Harry said "Ok so I'm thinking of asking her out now." causing Neville to laugh.

"Yeah I thought you might. Especially after that show. I was so tempted to give Hannah a hand but I'd have freaked her out. Although I'm not so sure after what she whispered to me to make me wake up." Neville said with a wolfish grin.

The boys made their way into the kitchen to find Susan and Hannah taking to grill and stove like ducks to water cooking up a full English breakfast for them all.

Harry made his way towards the kettle to start making them all a drink but got shooed away by Susan as she told him she'd sort it and that he was in the way as she and Hannah darted around the kitchen making breakfast like a pair of pixies.

Yogi came swooping into the kitchen and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet and a letter onto the table for Harry. Harry decided to give Yogi some attention and began stroking him like he used to with Hedwig and after offering the paper to Neville, who started scanning through the pages.

"God there still going on about the ball in here and they've even snapped a shot of me and Hannah at Knockturn Alley and speculating if I've turned into a dark wizard, seriously I know Knockturn Alley has a bad rep, but we just went to buy some drink from that Whyte Wyvern pub that you told us about Harry and it was quite a nice inside. Thought I might go back there another time." Neville said as he continued to scan the article.

"I know I spent some time down Knockturn Alley with Pansy, Daphne and Tracy after the meeting with McGonagall. It's not a bad place there are just some shops on it like Borgin and Burkes that really drag its reputation down but I'm going to do everything I can to turn it around." Harry said

"Why would you be trying to turn its reputation around?" Susan asked puzzled putting a full teapot down in front of the boys as Hannah placed the sugar, milk jug and cups.

"Because I own it now." Harry replied as he selected a cup and put a sugar in it and reached for the teapot to add the tea.

"You own Knockturn Alley?" Hannah asked him a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah amongst other things." Neville added.

"Why, what other things do you own?" Susan asked curious at this revelatory news.

"Well don't tell anyone, but along with a quarter of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, twenty-five percent of the potions exchange in Paris, along with some shares in different businesses along Diagon Alley and other things.

Oh and I invested in Eaton & Co with Hermione, by the way Neville you might want to check out the luxury trunks that they make there. There amazing and he'd have it ready in time for you going away and I reckon you'd be impressed." He finished as he looked at stunned faces around the room.

Susan was in the middle of pouring tea into her cup that was starting to over flow and Hannah and Neville were staring at him like he had two heads.

The tea was working its way towards Susan on the counter so Harry reached forward and lowered her arm to stop the flow of liquid. This snapped Susan out of it and she cursed grabbing her wand to clean the spilt liquid up.

"Blimey Harry you've been busy haven't you. I've asked my account manager to start looking into stuff for me to see where to invest and you've already started." Neville said impressed.

"How much are you worth?" Hannah blurted out.

"Hannah! Don't ask things like that its none of our business!" Susan scolded her.

"Sorry Harry. That just kind of came out, Suzie is right it is none of my business. I just wondered as owning Knockturn Alley and Hogsmeade must net quite a lot of money just in rent alone. Sorry I was being nosey." Hannah said blushing prettily with embarrassment.

"Hannah seriously it's alright you don't need to feel embarrassed. Before I started Hogwarts I never had any money as I grew up with people who hated me and barely spent enough money to feed me let alone clothe me properly and that was why I was always wearing oversized clothes in the first couple of years at school because I only had hand me downs from my cousin when he'd finished with them and he was the size of a baby elephant." He said as he stirred his tea before taking a sip.

"Anyway let's put it this way I've got more gold than I could ever spend and I'm going to use it to really shake things up and leave my mark on the world long after I've gone." he said smiling at Hannah to reassure her not to be guilty about asking.

"Is that burning I smell?" Neville asked to break the tension.

Susan and Hannah yelped turning back to the breakfast that was cooking away trying to salvage it saying that they'd got to it in time to not burn anything.

After a good breakfast the girls said that they really fancied a swim again after their breakfast had settled and Harry said he'd join them after he'd done his morning workout in the gym and Neville said that he'd go with Harry and see what a gym was and they'd get changed and go over to Susan's again.

Susan and Hannah floo'd back to the House of Bones and Harry showed Neville the gym and the routine he was doing and what it should achieve from the books Sirius and his dad had left him.

The boys spent an hour in the gym working out until Neville admitted he was done in and a nice long soak in Susan's hot tub would do wonders for him, but he liked the idea of what Harry was doing in the gym and said it couldn't hurt to get into better shape.

They spent the day at the House of Bones enjoying themselves with Susan and Hannah and Harry and Susan had spent some time alone in the hot tub kissing and things were getting pretty heated again when Harry's watch omitted a quick beep and he cursed to himself having completely forgotten that he was meant to be going over to Greengrass Manor for the evening.

He apologized to Susan profusely who in between kisses told him to make sure he didn't sign anything as she didn't want him signing a marriage contract or something, because he didn't know what it looked like or how it worked and end up finding out in the prophet that he had a wife wrapped up in the morning.

Harry assured her he wouldn't be signing anything and not to worry and that he'd see her soon and he'd loved spending time with her and couldn't wait to spend more time together but maybe next time on their own.

Susan purred and said she really wanted to pick up where they had left off before breakfast and gave him a kiss so good it nearly made his knees give way before Harry got in the floo and went to get ready for his evening. Neville left shortly after as he was meant to be meeting Dean and Seamus as he was having a boys' night out with them.

He promised to meet up with them again soon and thanked Susan for such a great time he gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek before leaving with cheeks as red as roses.

* * *

Hannah and Susan flopped down onto the sofa and gave contented sighs.

"Is it stupid that I really miss him already?" Susan asked Hannah. "I mean he's only been gone ten minutes. How am I going to cope with him going to Japan?"

"I don't think it's silly at all. I never would have thought I'd be so hot for Neville but he's going to Mexico, so I'm going to be half the world away from him." Hannah replied gloomily.

"At least we've got each other. That's helped us get through the last seven years I suppose although I've been so hot for Harry all day." Susan said as she closed her eyes remembering this morning.

"So how was this morning? You two looked so hot, when you came on him. I just couldn't help myself. Were you actually having sex with him when I saw you?" Hannah asked.

"No, we were not!" Susan replied with a gasp at Hannah's bluntness. "We weren't having sex I was just on top of him and kind of teasing him but it started feeling really good and before I knew it he made me cum. I came so hard Han. If you hadn't moaned at what you were doing, I think we probably would have. He seriously got my rocks off and I didn't even have chance to return the favor today." Susan said disappointed as she wasn't one of those girls who only cared about her own pleasure.

"I know that seeing you and him got me really horny. I never would have thought watching you two would have turned me on so much as it's normally me being the exhibitionist. I think I might have a secret voyeur side." Hannah said thinking about the shockwaves that had gone through her this morning. "I was hoping Neville would wake up and help me out so bad. There will be plenty of other times to return the favor with Harry, Suzie I could see he was so hot for you. He's been undressing you with his eyes all day!"

"I wish he'd just undressed me properly!" Susan said causing them both to giggle. "So would you have done what I did with Harry to Neville then?"

"Oh Suzie I was watching you and Harry and I was tempted to just get on top of him and do the same thing but I thought at least if I took care of myself he wouldn't freak out finding me on top of him."

"Who'd have thought we'd both like two Gryffindor boys so much?" Susan asked as she pictured herself and Hannah in school with Harry and Neville in the Great Hall laughing and joking.

"I know I always thought we'd have ended up with someone like Ernie and Justin." Hannah said.

"Ended up with?" Susan said with raised eye brows.

"Well maybe," Hannah said "Don't even pretend that you aren't happy with this outcome."

"Of course I am. I 'm not embarrassed to say it." Susan said as she knew she'd been wanting to be with Harry for over seven years and he dominated so many of her thoughts and fantasies. "I just have to win his affections over Hermione to see if there is a chance that I can be with him and if not see if I can convince her to let me be with him in some sort of capacity even if I have to share him with her."

"Well if you can get in there while she is with Ron, then it's up to her to convince Harry about her and if he already likes you and wants to be with you then she'd have a hard time getting Harry to stop his feelings for you as they develop." Hannah said. "Anyway let's go to bed and you can tell me more about this morning and what it was like." she grinned at Susan as they got up and left to have a very interesting conversation.


	32. Chapter 32 - Snake Charming

**Chapter 32** **– Snake Charming**

 **Early Evening, Thursday 30th June, Potter Manor, Somerford Keynes, Cirencester**

Harry stepped through the floo and wished he could have stayed at the House of Bones with Susan to try and have a repeat of this morning. He never knew that Susan could be so incredibly sexy and it had thrown him a bit as before he'd gone to Susan's house he knew he was in love with Hermione and could only see himself with her and no one else.

Susan was caring, friendly, gorgeous and clever and seemed to Harry's amazement to really fancied him. He could easily picture himself being happy with Susan as any man would love to be with her but she wasn't Hermione.

He made his way upstairs and ran a bath and soaked in the bath thinking about the situation and that if he ever had to choose between Susan and Hermione there would only ever be one winner but he couldn't help feeling resentful about having to choose even though he wasn't even in a situation where he had to do just that.

As he soaked in the tub he pictured himself with Susan and Hermione in a similar situation that he had found himself in with Susan that morning and he couldn't help getting aroused at the thought of the three of them together as any teenage boy would.

Harry had the second alarm go off on his watch again and climbed out of the bath as he was getting pushed for time and needed to get ready. He went into his dressing room and started looking through the clothes that Alicia and Madam Malkin had made for him as he was going to a magical function and muggle clothing wouldn't do.

Harry decided on a black dress shirt with a rounded collar and long sleeves through which he put on a pair of gold cufflinks that Alicia had had made for him with the Black family crest on them. He had black trousers with a gold square belt buckle and black dress shoes. He selected a three quarter length jacket to go over the shirt that was a charcoal grey and had black edging on the sleeves and cuffs.

To finish the outfit, he picked up a charcoal tie that matched the jacket and put it on and noticed the small Black family crest on the bottom of the tie and slid on a gold tie clip that he found in the pocket and a pair of glasses that had black and gold frames that tied into the outfit.

He looked quite smart and applied an aftershave that he'd bought in Selfridges and headed down stairs to his office to get his dad's journal to look at the hair charm his dad created to get his hair under control. In dedication to Sirius as he was wearing Black family crests throughout his person he did an extension and smoothing charm on his hair making it long and straight and then tied it up into a ponytail style that Sirius used on occasion.

He checked his watch and saw he had twenty minutes too spare and then thought about needing something to take with him for his hosts. He called for Mirin and asked the elf if she could quickly get something to take to the Greengrass' so that he didn't appear rude and said that he needed something for both daughters something that will help Daphne at school in France and something that Astoria would like to take to Hogwarts as well as something for the parents.

Mirin disappeared with a pop and appeared five minutes later with a bottle of fifty-year-old whiskey that she said Mr. Greengrass should appreciate and if he doesn't then he's a nincompoop, a large bouquet of flowers for Mrs. Greengrass, a two boxes for Daphne and Astoria, Daphne's containing a book on popular charms used in France and a formal dress that Astoria might like in silver with emerald green edging.

Harry thanked Mirin and shrunk the items so that they could all be carried in one hand and floo'd to Greengrass Manor.

* * *

 **Later that evening, Greengrass Manorm, Anvil Green, Near Canterbury**

Harry exited the fireplace and was greeted by a house elf who welcomed him to Greengrass Manor and clicked his fingers returning Harry's attire to the perfect condition it was before the floo covered him in dust.

The house elf led Harry into a formal sitting room where Gerald Greengrass was stood holding a glass of wine in his formal wizarding robes and his wife Isabella who looked stunning in a black dress edged in an olive green that showed off her figure spectacularly. It was easy to see where Daphne got her figure from.

On her left was Astoria Greengrass wearing a blue dress edged in silver lace that showed that at sixteen years old and entering into her final year at Hogwarts she was developing into a very attractive woman and she gave him a slight smile as she saw him step into the room giving him a very obvious assessment and he seemed to meet her approval as her smile seemed to take on a more profound appearance.

They were stood talking to Benjamin Davis who was wearing a dark purple set of robes and Harry saw his wife Agatha Davis who was wearing a dress matching her husband talking with Peter and Nicole Parkinson, who were both matching as well in a robes and a dress of midnight blue.

Harry couldn't see Pansy, Tracey or Daphne and instantly panicked that he was actually spending the night with six adult magicals with no allies in the room.

"Ah Lord Potter-Black-Peverell- Ravenclaw, so very good of you to grace our home with your presence." Gerald Greengrass greeted causing the conversations to stop in the room and every turn to look at Harry.

"Ah Mr. Greengrass, thank you for the welcome and invitation to your home, which is lovely by the way." Harry said in the most charming manner possible while giving Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass a small bow that made Astoria smile as she was impressed that Harry knew some formal wizarding customs.

"I do believe however that the last time we spoke I insisted that you all call me Harry." he continued causing the rest of the people in the room at Harry's request to treat him less formally as it made for a much more relaxing evening.

"Oh of course Harry, forgive me it completely slipped my mind." Gerald responded as Harry approached him and shook his hand before turning to kiss Isabella and Astoria's hand in turn causing Astoria to take on a slight blush.

While Daphne was a platinum blonde with ice blue eyes, Astoria was a chestnut haired beauty with grey eyes that seemed to sparkle when she smiled.

"Good evening Harry." Isabella greeted. "Daphne will be down soon along with Pansy and Tracey. She insisted they help her pick out the right outfit when they arrived and we've not seen them since but I'm sure they know you're here and will be down shortly."

"Hello Harry, Welcome to Greengrass Manor. I like the new hair style and glasses." Astoria commented holding his gaze.

"Thank you Astoria, I just thought I'd try something a bit different." Harry smiled at her causing her heart to flutter a little bit. It was hard being around him and Astoria could see why Daphne was so into him and wanted to win his affection.

"Would you all please excuse me so that I can say hello to everyone else? I promise I won't be long." Harry asked getting a warm smile and a nod from both Isabella and Gerald as he made his way around the other couples saying hello and that he was glad to see them.

He made his way back to the Greengrass' as Isabella asked Astoria to go and see what was taking the girls so long and to hurry them up.

"Ah forgive my manners I completely forgot." Harry said as he pulled the gifts he'd brought from his pocket. "I have been told that this is a pretty special bottle of whiskey Gerald, I don't know if you drink it but I've been told that you should." Harry handed over the bottle of whiskey that Gerald thanked him for before looking at the label and smiling. "I'm honored Harry this particular brewer in Scotland I believe only produces so many bottles a year so to have a fifty-year aged malt will be quite a treat."

Harry took out the bouquet of flowers for Isabella who smiled warmly and thanked Harry said that they were beautiful and he really shouldn't have but it was nice to get flowers, as she gave Gerald a nudge to prove her point.

Astoria made her way back into the room and said that the girls were going to be down in a minute and Harry said that he had a gift for her as well for allowing him to visit their home. This took Astoria by surprise as normally it was only her parents that got given the gifts.

Harry produced a box and extended it and handed it to her as she moved to a side board and put the box on it and slowly undid the ribbon holding the box closed. She took the lid off and saw a silver dress neatly folded and as she picked it up by the emerald green straps the silver shifted and it looked like quicksilver as the dress moved causing all the women to gasp.

"It's beautiful Harry, thank you ever so much, but this must have cost you a fortune as I've never seen material like it before." Astoria exclaimed while beaming at Harry.

"I just thought you might like something a bit different for your Hogwarts graduation ball this year." he smiled at her and then to try to hide his embarrassment as Astoria threw herself onto him and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug and kissed his cheek.

"What's all the hubbub about?" asked a familiar voice from behind them as Harry turned to see Daphne stood with one hand on her hip looking absolutely gorgeous in a dress that looked absolutely amazing and caused Harry to start to stiffen in his trousers.

Daphne was wearing a grey figure hugging ball gown that reached to her ankle and had a long slit to just above her knee revealing one of her perfect legs that had a strappy red high heeled shoe on her foot that he could see. The dress was backless and only a thin loop of material around the next was holding the front up. She had a small boob tube in black going under the dress only just concealing her breasts from the side and her platinum blonde hair was straight and flowed down her back.

The sight of Daphne on her own was enough to cause a stirring in his trousers but to see Pansy and Tracey stood beside her caused him to full harden in his trousers. Tracey was wearing a figure hugging black ball gown that had a diamond shape cut out of the front revealing a generous amount of cleavage and her hair was done in ringlets and piled up on her head.

Pansy was wearing a dark green dress that was made of some type of leather or skin and also backless and also left her navel exposed. Harry felt his jaw drop at the sight of them all. They all looked absolutely gorgeous and he felt the need to subtly readjust himself in his trouser and then noticed that the three of them had clocked him.

"You'll catch flies in that mouth Harry if you keep it open like that." Tracey said giving him a wink and she approached him swaying her hips before getting to him and reaching him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love the outfit Harry." she whispered in his ear as she made way for Pansy to step in to kiss him hello.

"I love the new sexy haircut. You look like a rock star." she said kissing him a little longer on the cheek than Tracey had before reluctantly making way for Daphne.

Daphne moved in and put her hands behind Harry's neck pulling him down to kiss her on the lips. "You smell lovely Harry." she said as she stepped away from him, ignoring the disapproving look from her parents at the break in etiquette.

"Oh I've got something for you." Harry said as he remembered that he needed to give her what he's brought her. He took the book from his pocket and tapped it with his wand extending it to full size and handed it to her.

"A book on French charms, thank you Harry that's really sweet of you and will be helpful in Beauxbatons no doubt." Daphne replied smiling, touched at his thoughtfulness.

There was a loud gong noise from somewhere in the house and Gerald Greengrass indicated that dinner was ready to be served and that if they would like to follow him to the dining room or else the elves would have a fit if their hard work went to waste by being over cooked.

They entered the dining room that had a long mahogany table and Daphne taking Harry's hand told him to follow her as he'd be sat next to her at dinner and told Harry that if there was any help he needed or anything then to let her know or if there was anything served that he didn't want to eat to whisper it to her as she and Astoria had perfected how to make it look like they enjoyed something when they didn't and how to avoid eating it.

Gerald and Isabella Greengrass took the seats at each end of the long table and Gerald was flanked by Peter Parkinson and Benjamin Davis, while Isabella was flanked by Nicole Parkinson and Agatha Davis. Harry was seated next to Peter Parkinson with Daphne on his right and sat opposite Harry was Pansy next to Benjamin Davis and to her left opposite Daphne sat Tracey and then Astoria.

To Harry's surprise two house elves dressed in tuxedos pushing a food trolley followed by a man in a tuxedo entered the dining hall and the man started making his way around the table ladling soup into bowls and depositing them in front of the dinner guests in turn starting with the men to Harry's surprise.

Harry looked down at his plate and saw that it was what appeared to be French Onion soup, but then the alarm set in as he saw that he had four spoons, three knives and four forks. Not sure which to take he looked around the table and saw that none of the men had started eating so he had no clue as to which one to use.

Daphne obviously sensing his concern leaned over and whispered "Normally you work your way in from the outside but with soup you take the spoon that has the most rounded head on it but your best waiting until my dad asks everyone to tuck in." to which Harry nodded his understanding.

Once the ladies had their bowls put in front of them everyone began to eat and Harry following Daphne's lead made his way through seven delicious courses and ate everything that was put in front of him.

Everyone was starting to get a bit tipsy as there was wine accompanying each course so Harry predicted that he'd probably drank about two and a half bottles of wine. The conversation was light and no mention of the war or Harry's part in it that he was expecting.

Harry spoke with Paul Parkinson quite a lot and Paul suggested that if Harry ever needed any legal advice then to come and speak with him at his offices. Harry decided against saying that he already had Sloop and Everard acting for him as Paul's receptionist was rude to him and that's why he didn't stay and go with his service. He did manage to get a cheeky comment in that he'll try and make an appointment if he ever needs legal help.

A lot of the conversation throughout the evening was in regards to what would happen with Hogwarts after the battle, Astoria's six outstanding's in her OWLs the previous year and it was obvious that Gerald Greengrass couldn't be happier with his daughters as Daphne had achieved a similar feat although in different subjects.

Harry was offered assistance in the Wizengamot by Benjamin, Gerald and Paul before they were all told quite firmly by their wives to not talk politics at the table. After an enjoyable meal they all went into a games room and Gerald asked Harry if he had ever played poker as all pureblood families enjoy gambling in any form but that Poker has a high esteem as it's not just luck but you play the person as well as the cards.

Harry said that he hadn't played before but was more than willing to give it a go. Isabella suggested a two table tournament with six players on one table and five on another and the three last surviving players on each table will face off in the final.

Harry was seated on one of the poker tables with Daphne and Astoria sat on either side of him and the rest of the seats on his table were taken by Nicole Parkinson, Isabella Greengrass and Agatha Davis.

The five women teased Harry mercilessly that he should consider himself lucky to be on the table with five beautiful women and Harry bantered back that he'd happily get used to being surrounded by beautiful women although just because they were beautiful he wasn't going to let them win or assume that they won't beat him.

Daphne and Astoria helped explained the rules and they all played a few practice hands first so that Harry could get used to it. Harry started to relax and as the drinks continued to flow he found himself enjoying his time there and was relieved that he was able to relax his guard a little.

The older women flirted with him outrageously much to Daphne's annoyance but she took solace in the fact that they were all married women and it was just playful banter although she was surprised at how easily Harry was managing to flirt back.

As the night wore on Harry could see that the Greengrass ladies were very good at keeping a poker face and not reacting when they got a good or a bad hand but Astoria and Daphne were very good at keeping a straight face and not reacting and this control is how Harry assumed Daphne had got the reputation as the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

Agatha Davis was always too busy laughing and joking to take the game seriously and had an erratic style of betting and either won a hand by a big pot to make up the money she had lost or went big and lost big. Nicole Parkinson only bet when she had a good hand and Harry could see that she got frustrated when everyone folded and she only won a small pot.

Harry's style of betting was harder to predict as he'd lose some even when he had a strong hand and a lot of the time folded when the betting went up just to watch the reactions of the people playing. They'd been playing for an hour or so and Agatha, Nicole and Isabella had all ran out of chips and the majority of their chips had gone to Astoria and Daphne.

In the final game the three of them were joined by Gerald Greengrass, Benjamin Davis and Peter Parkinson. Pansy and Tracey had taken seats behind Harry and Daphne to cheer them on.

The game started progressing and Harry could tell that the other men in the room were very good at hiding their emotions and not reacting until that is until Harry got a particularly good run of cards and managed to eliminate Peter Parkinson and Gerald Greengrass who moodily muttered something about beginner's luck.

As the game progressed Harry started chipping away along with Daphne and Astoria's chips before Daphne eliminated Astoria from the game leaving Benjamin on the smallest stack and Harry and Daphne with the two large stacks of chips. They worked together to over buy the pot and eventually Benjamin had to concede defeat.

It was a show down with Daphne and Harry and they started playing each other even in chips and have moved around the table to sit opposite each other so that they could look at each other better. Pansy agreed to be dealer and the game began.

Pansy dealt the cards and play commenced. Harry noticed that as he was getting ahead Tracey came around the room and took up a chair behind him and after a few more hands Daphne started making strange moves like folding before the last card was dealt or if Harry bet a certain amount.

Harry strongly suspected that Tracey was giving Daphne signals from behind him as to what cards Harry had so he decided that he'd have a bit of fun with his and cast a charm through his hand in its holster to cast a notice-me-not charm on the cards.

Soon Daphne started losing again and Tracey made her way around the table and sat staring at Harry a funny smirk on her face. Harry gave her a knowing look and she could see that she had been rumbled.

Daphne counted up her chips and saw that she and Harry were about equal but in the spirit of keeping everyone's evening going she'd do an all-in and end the game one way or the other.

Pansy dealt the cards and Harry got an ace of hearts and an ace of clubs. A great hand and very high.

Pansy dealt three cards on the table and Harry saw that they were a ten of hearts, a ten of clubs and a queen of diamonds. Daphne looked at her cards and put about a fifth of her chips forward as her bet. With confidence Harry matched her bet and called.

As Pansy turned the fourth card over he watched Daphne for a reaction as the next card was dealt, but Daphne wasn't looking at the card she was doing the same thing as Harry and watching his reaction.

She blew Harry a kiss and laughed and he used her temporary closing her eyes to spy the card and found that the ace of diamonds had come up meaning he had a full house.

Daphne looked at the card and looked again at Harry and pushed half her chips forward so that they could see the last card. Harry matched her again calling her.

Pansy dealt the last card and it was a six of clubs, which meant it would be of no use to anyone.

"How about we make this hand a little more interesting Harry?" she asked him before taking a sip of her drink. Harry's curiosity was peaked as there was a hundred and ten galleons on the table, so how much more interesting did she want to make it.

"What did you have in mind? Money not interesting enough for you?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

"No not really. How about we raise the stakes?" she asked stirring her drink slowly.

"Sure I've no problem raising the stakes as I don't need the money." Harry replied to her. "Name your terms."

"Right ok, if I win then you take me on a date, just the two of us, no interruptions from anyone else, no meeting up with anyone. Just me and you, all day doing whatever I choose." Daphne said turning a sexy little smile his way as Pansy and Tracey sucked in a quick breath at Daphne's boldness and the potential to have Harry do anything she wanted.

"And if I win?" Harry asked confident that she didn't have anything that would beat his hand.

"If you win then you can name whatever you want as a prize." Daphne replied.

"Now wait here Daphne. That isn't the kind of proposal or open invitation to give a young man." Gerald Greengrass spluttered at his daughter's stupidity to leave herself to be taken advantage of. That wasn't what he taught her and he certainly wouldn't allow her to risk her virtue to any young man.

"Mr. Greengrass, please don't worry. If Daphne loses the bet the most advantage, I'll take is having her clean my cars. I wouldn't take advantage of her or disrespect your family by forcing her to do anything against her will." Harry reassured Mr. Greengrass.

"Besides it's only a game were playing and if I lose, I've no problem taking Daphne out for the day, it would be my pleasure." Harry concluded "So Daphne I accept your terms." he said with confidence and pushed the remainder of his chips into the middle and Daphne followed suit.

"Let's see what you've got them Harry?" Daphne said.

"Full house." Harry said with a grin as Isabella commented that she'd find Daphne some marigolds if she's going to be cleaning for Harry.

"Not so fast Harry!" she exclaimed as she slowly turned the cards to show that she was holding four tens or four of a kind beating Harry's hand.

Harry barked a laugh out and congratulated Daphne on a hand well played as she completely suckered him in. Daphne got up from the table and came around giving Harry a hug and getting high fives from Tracey, Pansy and Astoria.

Isabella pulled Daphne back and Tracey and Pansy were within earshot to hear Isabella talking with her daughter.

"You do realize that you were meant to turn your cards first as you were the first to bet." Isabella said quietly to her daughter.

"Of course I did but I couldn't have changed the value of my cards to a winning hand if I hadn't seen what he was holding first now could I?" Daphne asked grinning.

Isabella laughed at her daughters cunning "Slytherin really is the most appropriate house for you dear." Before she went off to congratulate Harry on a game well played leaving Daphne with Pansy and Tracey.

"Why didn't I think to change the cards to end up playing him. Bravo Daphne, Bravo." Tracey said.

"Well done Daphne. I should have thought of that myself but I foolishly thought we were playing an honest game." Pansy said crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"We were Pans until I got into the finals against Harry and then I had Tracey reading his cards until he cast a charm on the cards himself to show a false value so she couldn't tell me what they were. I needed to make sure I got what I wanted in the last round… oh don't go into a huff Pansy. He's got to take me on my dream date and I'm sure we can manipulate the situation so that we all get to have some fun with him or at least set it up so you and Tracey can get some time with him at some point."

"You'd really do that for us?" Pansy asked.

"Course." Daphne replied.

"Wow Daphne you're the best!" Tracey said unable to contain her grin.

"Sharing is caring after all." Daphne said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to claim my prize." Daphne finished as she walked to Harry swaying her hips as walked across to Harry and put her hand on his arm.

"We need to try and get out of her where she's planning to go with him so we can gate crash." Pansy said.

"Come on Pans, she's been clever enough to get her time with him let her enjoy it." Tracey responded.

"What you want to give Daphne a free run at him?" Pansy asked surprised.

"No what I meant was let's not get caught or make it obvious. We should get the info out her Mum or Astoria." Tracey grinned causing Pansy to admire the deviousness Tracey was displaying.

* * *

 **AN- Big thanks to Goldzar for my edit**


	33. Chapter 33 - Owl Love

**Chapter 33** **– Owl Love**

 **Saturday 3rd July, Potter Manor, Somerford Keynes, Circencester**

Harry was sat in the library reading his dad's journal about his time at Hogwarts and some of the adventures he, Sirius and Remus had while they were there. He had a couple of potions that his parents and Sirius had created on the go in the potions lab that should be ready in a couple of hours.

Harry was disturbed from his reading by an owl swooping through the window and landing on the small table next to him turning and holding out the letter for him. Harry thought this might be Hermione's owl as he thought it looked the same as the one here the other day.

"Hello there, is it Lulu?" Harry asked detaching the letter and recognizing Hermione's handwriting.

The owl gave a little whistle and Harry told the owl there were some owl treats in the feeding station in the living room if she wanted a rest and that she could either wait around for his reply or go and he'd send one of his owls to deliver his response. The owl flapped and hooted merrily and flew off to the feeding station he set up in the living room.

Yogi hooted and hoped down onto the table and Harry told him he could go play with Lulu if he wanted but that she might be tired but Yogi hooted and flew off after Lulu.

Harry opened the letter from Hermione looking forward to reading her reply.

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **I hope you are ok. I know what you mean it's so strange not seeing you first thing in the morning. I'm settling a little more here now but for some reason it just doesn't feel like home, which is really strange as Mum and Dad are here now.**_

 _ **I'm still having the same nightmares again and again and I think Mum and Dad want me to go to St. Mungo's to get checked out but I only seem to have the nightmares when I'm at the Badger's Nook or at Muriel's.**_

 _ **Wow you've been left Journals from your parents and Sirius? That's amazing Harry. I'm so glad that you've got something that meant so much to them and that they wanted you to have. I don't think I should read them however as they were meant for you and you alone.**_

 _ **I'm glad you're enjoying Runes and I've enclosed a list of books you might find interesting, sorry it's a bit long but I didn't want to leave any out, it's such a shame you hadn't had this brain wave while at Hogwarts as it would have been fun learning about Runes with you, although I did make friends with Susan, Hannah and surprisingly Daphne G and Tracey D in Runes class as they were the only other people taking it.**_

 _ **I've never mentioned becoming friends with Daphne and Tracey before as you know what it's like between Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, there whole house got a bad rap just because of Malfoy and his goons. Plus, it was nice to have girls I could talk to and who weren't in our house or more importantly gossips or blabber mouths like Lavender and Parvati. There are things that girls like to talk about that I couldn't talk about with you and Ron i.e. boys we liked, dresses, hair, make up and things like that.**_

 _ **I'm glad that you've finally discovered the joy of reading it's only taken me years to bring you round to my way of thinking. I've also included a couple of titles of muggle books I used to read as well that you might like, there mainly kids stories as I used to love them when I was young.**_

 _ **I'm impressed that you've got yourself a solicitor to control what's being written and suggested about you. I think it's the right thing to do as I don't see why anyone should be allowed to invade your privacy or worse write outright lies about you like the prophet did for years. Plus, why shouldn't you get paid for them using your photo.**_

 _ **I might take a trip to Sloop & Everard and Shutterbuttons myself, as I'm starting to see why you hate your fame so much, but I agree I just want to get the story out there now and hopefully people will stop asking me about it whenever I leave the house.**_

 _ **I'm so happy that you're coming to dinner, Dad will be excited to talk about cars again no doubt so be warned. Mum and I have been practicing recipes that we've found in Hufflepuff's cook books that we found in the library and I'm getting better at cooking every day. No more mushrooms here ha ha.**_

 _ **Ron is meant to be coming over tonight as he said that he's got a free morning tomorrow before training in the afternoon. Mum said that he's got a very hard act to follow after meeting you so I hope they don't give him too much of a hard time.**_

 _ **Let me know how things went at Susan's. She's a nice girl and I think you've a lot in common with her as she lost her parents at a young age and her Aunt when the ministry fell so she can relate to how tough things have been for you.**_

 _ **Lulu seemed very happy when she got back with you letter and seemed to be itching for me to write another. Mum and Dad think that they might have found somewhere close by that they can set up a practice, which will be really good. Frieda and the Eriksson's say hello and they are all looking forward to you coming to dinner, although obviously not as much as I am.**_

 _ **Speak to you soon.**_

 _ **Love and hugs,**_

 _ **Hermione**_

 _ **XXX**_

Harry smiled as he saw that Hermione was once again signing her letters with love as this appeared to be a new thing between them that he was more than happy with this new addition as it sent a warm feeling through him that she might love him. He was surprised to learn that Hermione had been friends with the two Slytherin girls and Hannah and Susan in Runes class as she hadn't ever mentioned it.

He couldn't blame her as how many girls have two male best friends and if he was honest with himself he knew that he and Ron wouldn't have been any use talking about girl things and he appreciated Hermione even more now as a result of everything she had to give up at school being around him and Ron all the time.

He made his way to his office and sat down in the leather chair at his desk and pulled some parchment and ink from one of the drawers thinking about whether to tell Hermione exactly what had happened with Susan as he was confused about the whole situation and how he felt. Not for Hermione as he knew that he was in love with her as even though he knew she was with Ron he didn't want her thinking that he wanted someone else.

'Do I want someone else?' He thought to himself. 'Honestly no, you want Hermione but you are attracted to Susan. Is it just a physical thing? No I don't think so. She's really nice and I could easily settle down with her if Ron and Hermione end up getting married, but would that be fair to Susan as she would always be second place in his heart or would his feelings for Hermione disappear over time if he wasn't around her so much?'

If he was honest with himself, he never wanted to lose Hermione and if she was with Ron and they ended up married or whatever then he didn't want to be alone and the spare wheel. He had always thought that Hermione and Ron were a bad fit and was surprised when Hermione started crushing on Ron in sixth year.

This was a point Harry was having to get his head around because if Hermione had really wanted to be with him then surely that would have been the chance to do something about it when Ron was with Lavender and then during the battle when they all could have died she and Ron had kissed and got together, so she must really not want to be with him because she had chosen Ron.

This sobering fact crushed him as he realized that the girl he was in love with didn't want to be with him. He had nearly told her at Gringotts the day of the will reading and he could have destroyed their friendship if he'd told her how he really felt about her as she clearly doesn't feel the same way.

With this thought in mind Harry dipped the quill in the ink and started his reply to Hermione.

After half an hour Harry re-read his letter a couple of times and was happy with it and he sealed the envelope and wrote Hermione's name on it to give to Lulu. He pocketed the letter and made his way through the living room to see Yogi and Lulu snuggled up quite close together on a perch looking at each other.

He gave a polite cough and Yogi turned and saw Harry and then hopped further from Lulu on the perch putting a bit of distance between them. Harry couldn't help but laugh as it reminded Harry of two people who'd been snogging getting caught by a teacher or something.

"Lulu I've got a letter to send back to Hermione, do you want to take it or do you want me to ask one of the others to take it so that you can spend a little more time with Yogi?" Harry asked the owl who cocked her head and looking at Yogi gave a hoot and then hopped down on to the arm of the sofa and raised her leg to allow Harry to tie the letter. Yogi, Harry saw was looking at Lulu in a kind of soppy way and Harry had an idea. "Yogi, do you want to go with Lulu to deliver the letter to Hermione?"

Yogi flapped his wings enthusiastically and hooted and shrilled loudly giving a clear indication that he'd love to. Harry sent him off with his blessings and said he can stay as long as Hermione was happy for him to but to remember that he lived here as he didn't want to spoil the two owls. They took off quickly hooting happily out of the room and Harry watched them fly off into the distance as he made his back to his office to speak with his dad about Susan and Hermione.

He was passing the library and saw that two other letters had been delivered and there were two more owls in the library sharing a perch with Everton and Wesley. The owl sat next to Everton, Harry didn't recognize but the owl sat next to Wesley looked like Susan's owls.

They both swooped down and held their legs out to have the letters collected from Harry. Harry offered them to use the feeding and resting station if they wanted and the first owl flew off with a hoot and Everton dropped down in the place the first owl had vacated and hooted at Harry.

"Oh not you as well. Fine go on, go have fun but I don't want any baby owls around here for a while ok?" he asked as Everton gave him an affectionate nip like Hedwig used to and flew off to the feeding station.

Wesley was there in Everton's spot in a shot looking at Susan's owl whistling away. Harry rolled his eyes "Right Wesley if you and Belle want to be alone then there is a feeding station outside my room, but the same warning for you two. I don't want any baby owls around here for a while ok?"

Both owls hooted happily and flapped there wings before taking off out of the window shrilling as they went.

'There must be something in the air at the minute.' Harry thought as he went to his study to read the two latest letters.

He opened the first one from the person unknown and opened the envelope and took the parchment out and read: -

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _Thanks for coming for dinner the other night. My Dad has been raving about the whiskey that you bought him but not nearly as much as Astoria has been going on about that dress, which is amazing by the way._**

 ** _I love my book as well, so don't think I didn't appreciate your generosity I was just surprised as normal wizarding custom is that the people hosting event gets a gift or a small token but not the whole family. The fact you got us all something speaks very highly of you._**

 ** _So I just wanted to write to you as I wanted to collect on our bet as I want to get to know the real you and for you to get to know the "Ice Queen of Slytherin". I'm really not an ice queen, but I put up a frost exterior to the boys in Slytherin as a lot of them were of dark families and my Mum and Dad had warned me to steer clear of them as they didn't want the dark families proposing marriage contracts._**

 ** _Not that, that worked anyway as it didn't stop the offers coming but I'd rather kiss a Blast Ended Skrewt than marry Theo Nott, yuck, yuck and yuck, just the thought of it makes me want to be sick. If my Mum and Dad had done something like what Pansy's parents had done god knows what I'd do._**

 ** _I wouldn't normally hold you to our bet as I can imagine that you've got girls all over you at the moment as I know at least five that want to jump your bones, or bone – whoops how rude, but I'd really like to spend some time with you to get to know you and have some fun together. I can't really explain how much you deserve to have some fun._**

 ** _If you're still up for honoring our bet, then let me know when you're free and I'll keep my schedule free for the next week and we can do something._**

 ** _Hope to from you soon._**

 ** _Daphne x_**

Harry wrote her a quick reply saying that of course he'd honor their bet as he was a Gryffindor and honor is important to him. He said that was free over the weekend and if she wanted to let the wards to allow him to visit he'd come and pick her up on Saturday if she liked or if she'd prefer she could come here and he'd take her out.

He opened Susan letter recognizing her hand writing as she really looped the 'y' on his name on the envelope.

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _How are you? Did you have a good night at the Greengrass'? I spent all night up thinking about what you were doing up there and if you'd be alright with a crowd of pureblood Slytherins._**

 ** _I hope it went ok and that you had a nice time. After you and Neville went home I was talking with Hannah about what happened between us in your cinema room, I hope you don't mind but she's my best friend and I tell her everything and vice versa._**

 ** _I can't stop thinking about what happened and I'm really happy that it did. I hope I didn't scare you or appear to be coming on a bit strong, but having the chance to be close to you is just amazing as I've never really had the chance to spend time with you without Ron or Hermione there as well._**

 ** _I know I probably sound like a silly little girl, but I'm so happy that I could sing and I hope you would like to spend some more time with me and maybe see where things go without an audience this time._**

 ** _I was wondering whether you might be free to meet up some time, so that we can spend some more time together be it on our own or with Neville and Hannah again if you're not comfortable being on your own with me just yet, although I think we'd be just fine on our own._**

 ** _Sending you lots of hugs and amazing, toe curling kisses and hope to hear from your soon._**

 ** _Suzie_**

 ** _XXX_**

Harry sat for a moment and decided to go and speak with his dad's portrait about what was going on and his confusion with Susan and Hermione and he moved the book and descended the stairs into the secret room downstairs.

"Hello Son!" James' portrait greeted.

"Hi Dad, I was wondering whether we could have a talk?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry what's on your mind?" he replied with a question seeing the apprehension on Harry's face. "Would everyone be alright giving Harry and I a minute to spend some father son bonding time. Give it say half an hour?" James asked to the rest of the portraits who said it wasn't a problem and disappeared into other portraits elsewhere.

"Thanks Dad." Harry said

"No problem so what's on your mind? From the look on your face I'd say girl trouble."

"How did you know?" Harry asked shocked causing James to laugh.

"Believe it or not Harry I had my own fair share of girl trouble growing up until I finally managed to win your mother's affections. What's going on?" James asked leaning back into the wingback chair he was painted on.

"Well you remember Hermione I was telling you about and the feelings I had for her as well as the difficulty I have because she's with Ron?"

"Yes I remember everything Harry. Has something happened with Hermione?" James asked sitting up hopefully.

"No nothing like that. She's moved back to the Badger's Nook with her Mum and Dad and I'm sorry to say Dad that I gave Hermione's Dad your Aston Martin and her Mum your Triumph Spitfire." Harry said sheepishly.

"That's alright Harry. I've no use for those cars now that I'm dead although I would be upset if you sold the E-Type. That was my favorite car!" James replied smiling at his son.

"I'd never sell the E-Type Dad. Paul told me it was your favorite and I'll never sell it even if I had to sell everything else I owned I'd never get rid of the car."

"Thanks Harry. So what's the problem with Hermione, has something happened between you both?"

"No nothing like that but I went to another girl's house with some friends and we all ended up getting drunk and I ended falling asleep next to Susan and then in the morning when we woke up we ended up kissing in the cinema room and if it wasn't for Neville and Hannah being in the same room it might have gone further." Harry explained.

"Susan as in Bones?"

"Yes and Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom."

"Ah I'm glad you're friends with Neville. We were good friends with his Mum and Dad and Neville's Mum is your Godmother and Lily was Neville's Godmother so look out for each other. Susan Bones however, we were friends with her parents before they were killed and we didn't really know the Abbotts very well but heard they were good people." James explained as Harry conjured a chair and sat down.

"So let me guess you're all confused because you're in love with Hermione and feel bad for kissing another girl but conflicted because you think that Susan is nice and you like her as well but you don't know how much. That about sum it up?"

"Yes Dad, that's it exactly. I don't know what to do. Hermione is with Ron, so I'm technically free and single now since Ginny and I aren't together but would it be a rotten thing to do potentially seeing where things go with Susan and knowing that I love Hermione? It's not fair on Susan is it?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I understand the conundrum Harry but don't start beating yourself up about it. I dated plenty of girls before I finally got your mum who had no interest in me for years until I sorted myself out.

Listen son, I understand how you feel but you're talking about Susan as if you've got to marry her. I mean you are eighteen you shouldn't be worrying about getting married for a long time even if you were with Hermione as no one knows what the future holds. I would say that until Hermione isn't with Ron you'd be best not telling her about how you feel for her as it could damage your friendship with Ron.

I'd also say just enjoy Susan's company and whatever happens, happens. You never know you might find that you end up falling for her and then there is no harm done. What I would say though is if you spend time with Susan and decide you don't want to be with her is not to lead her on. I did that with a Ravenclaw I dated for a year called Su Chang who was really nice. A proper Asian beauty who any bloke would have loved to be with but I strung her along for a year before finally finishing it with her and it upset her to do it after such a long time together but she was no match compared to your Mum."

"So you think I should just roll with it and see what happens?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think you should give Susan a chance unless Hermione tells you that she feels for you the same as you feel for her. Plus, don't forget Harry as the head of more than one house you don't just have to have one wife, although you're a better man than me if you can keep more than one woman happy and more importantly get the other women to accept that you want to be with more than one woman and have them accept it." James said with a wolfish grin.

* * *

 **AN- big thanks to Goldzar for doing my edits. Appreciate it dude.**


	34. Chapter 34 - Laps and Mudflaps

**Chapter 34** **– Laps and Mudflaps**

 **Monday 5th July, Potter Manor, Somerford Keynes, Cirencester**

Harry was up surprisingly early to check on the potions he'd read and talked with his dad about from his journal. They were going to be ready in thirty minutes and Harry wanted to make sure that he didn't spoil them.

One of the potions was something his Mum had created called "Eagle Eye" to help his eye sight improve so that he wouldn't need the glasses. His Dad said that his Mum had created it in his seventh year in Hogwarts saying that it would help him at Quidditch but he knew the real reason was that his glasses got in the way when he kissed her.

He said he only kept his glasses for show to help people recognize him but with the potions help he just ended up putting regular glass in the glasses and he found it hilarious watching his house and class mates who regularly picked up his glasses and put them of in his final year and then tell him how bad his eye sight was.

The second potion was something Sirius had created called "Adonis" that according to Sirius' journal would improve his physique to peak condition whenever he exercised and other things such as if he wanted a tan all he needed to do was sunbathe for as long as he wanted and he'd get the perfect tan but without burning.

The final potion was his Dad's creation called "Scentaur", which according to his Dad's portrait and journal was a potion that he used like aftershave and what it did was act like Amortentia except it just gave off the scent that appealed to anyone that smelt it with out the side effects of them falling in love with the person.

While waiting for the potions to finish and cool he read some more of Sirius' journal about some of the things the Marauders had got up to at Hogwarts. He was flicking through the journal until he got to a section that Sirius had labelled "for the ladies" and as Harry started to read some of the spells and notations that Sirius had put, a timer went off on his Mum's potion.

Harry flicked Sirius's journal back to the page about the potion and put it next to the cauldron with the Adonis bubbling away and went to the Eagle Eye potion that was a gold brown color that bubbled slowly and Harry deactivated the heat under the cauldron and set up a few crystal phials and started measuring out the potion to the quantities his mum suggested.

According to the instructions once the potion was measured he should drink one of the vials every day for a week and the phials with the potion in should be put in a cool area so Harry put them in the fridge in the kitchen and heard the timer go off on the Adonis potion.

He stirred the potion four times anti-clockwise and twice clockwise as instructed and the clear liquid turned a cherry red. Reading Sirius' journal it said to drink half a pint of the potion and that is all a person needed. Harry measured out the potion and drank it down in three big gulps finding that there was a slight cherry taste to it, which he was impressed with as he hadn't put any cherry essence in it.

He vanished the rest of the potion as per Sirius' instructions as it wouldn't be needed again and Harry moved to the Scentaur potion and took a big sniff. It was a dark silver in color with a metallic sheen and smelt like treacle tart, broomstick polish and something sweet that smelled like Hermione's perfume.

According to the journal it was fine to keep at room temperature and wouldn't go bad so he could keep it as long as he wanted. His Dad had advised to put it in a regular aftershave bottle and apply sparingly as it was pretty strong smelling stuff but the ladies loved it and that it will last a minimum of twelve hours.

He summoned an empty bottle from the box in the corner that had empty perfume and aftershave bottles in and carefully filled the bottle up with potion and took it upstairs with him as he went for a shower and to get dressed.

Harry was about to start getting dressed when he heard a tapping on the window of his bedroom and came out to find Daphne's owl Belle tapping the window with her beak. Harry opened the window and she flew into the room and landed on his outstretched arm and he took the note out of her holder and opened it.

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 _ **I'm so excited for our date today. I had a thought when I woke up that you would need to know what sort of thing to wear. I know you'll look good in anything, but you don't need to dress formally or anything like that. I would suggest wearing something you're comfortable in and a comfortable pair of shoes or trainers that you like driving in, wink wink.**_

 _ **I'm not telling you anymore. Come over to my home whenever you're ready and we'll head off.**_

 _ **Love, Daphne.**_

 _ **P.S. no need to give Belle a reply, although she loves having her neck stroked.**_

 _ **xxx**_

"Shoes I'm comfortable driving in?" Harry said to himself as he absent-mindedly stroked the owl on its neck getting a soft hoot and an affectionate nip from Belle. before she took off and flew out the window heading off again.

Harry went into his wardrobe and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a blood red t-shirt that had a golden eagle on the front and a short dark red leather jacket and put on a pair of white Puma trainers that were like muggle running spikes, but without the metal spikes as they were really lightweight and allowed him to feel the pedals really well with his foot.

He gave himself a squirt of Scentaur and charmed his hair into a side parting that covered his scar on his forehead as he looked himself in the mirror and nodded that he was happy with his appearance.

He headed downstairs and floo'd across to Greengrass Manor to find Astoria waiting for him.

"Hi Harry, looking good!" Astoria greeted as he gave him a quick embrace and a peck on the cheek "Smelling even better, yum." she added approvingly stepping back her eyes fluttering a little. "Daph will be down in a minute. She is so excited to be getting to spend the day alone."

Harry still quite taken aback that the girl who he didn't know at all other than one-night socializing with had given him a hug and peck on the cheek, but let it go like he wasn't bothered at all by a pretty girl kissing and hugging him anymore as he'd got used to Hermione's hugs over the year and from being with Ginny. "Any idea what she's got planned for today?" Harry enquired.

"I've been sworn to secrecy, but Daph thinks you'll enjoy it." Astoria replied smiling at him as she led him into the sitting room and he sat on a couch that she indicated as she closed the book she was reading, sitting up straight in her seat and crossing her legs before delicately putting her hands onto her knee and looking him dead in the eye. "So Harry, May I ask what are your intentions with my sister?"

Completely taken aback by the question but seeing that Astoria hadn't quite mastered the Ice Queen mask that Daphne had as her lips kept creeping up at the ends threatening to break into a smile. "My intentions are to take her out for the day and bring her home safely/" Harry answered grinning at Astoria rolling her eyes at him not rising to her bait.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Well I don't have anything planned or ulterior motives other than taking her out for a nice day Astoria, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I know she likes you, Merlin who wouldn't especially with the new clothes and hair and I don't know where got the new aftershave from, but it smells divine. Like fresh Coffee and Bubblegum, but I hope when I meet a guy that he'll buy the same one."

Harry blushed embarrassed at her comment and flattery "Oh I didn't buy the aftershave I made it."

"What do you mean you made it? How?"

"It's just a potion that I thought up. It smells different to everyone who smells it. A bit like Amortentia would." he explained.

"You should mass produce that Harry you'd make a fortune. Any woman would love to have their man smell exactly as they want. If you ever decide you want to I'm sure my dad would love to go into business with you and help you mass produce it as he's got the means and the contacts." Astoria explained getting another whiff of the aftershave making her eyes flutter in delight.

"Hi Harry!" Daphne greeted from behind him as she entered the sitting room. Harry turned in his seat and saw Daphne who was wearing a black sleeveless top with skin tight black jeans and a black pair of pumps and had a dark blue cardigan in her hand. She had her hair down instead of in her usual ponytail. She looked good, really good and a lot more casually dressed than Harry had ever seen her before.

"Hi Daphne, you look great." Harry smiled at her as she approached him he stood up and she gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek as Astoria had and stepped back with a small smile on her face.

"Mmmmmm you smell delicious, peaches and mango." she said her eyes gave the same small flutter as Astoria's had as she breathed in his after shave

"So what are we doing today then?" he asked her.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to a place I have been with Tracey before that I think you'll enjoy as you're into cars aren't you?" she asked as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Well it's a place called Silverstone and they will let you for a fee, drive some of the fast cars around the race track they have there and then I thought that we could get something to eat somewhere in muggle London or something, so that you don't get mobbed by people recognizing you." she said biting her lip a little hoping that he'd like her idea.

"Wow that sounds absolutely brilliant. Are you sure that's what you want to do though? It's meant to be me taking you out remember?" grateful that she didn't want him getting mobbed wherever they went.

"I'm happy, if your happy and besides it will be fun seeing if you can beat me in a ca.r" Daphne replied giving him a wink.

"You can drive?" Harry asked genuinely surprised that a pureblood witch knew of, let alone had actually driven a car before or knew how to do it.

"Oh boy can she. I'm never getting in one of those things with her ever again!" Astoria exclaimed from the couch while reading her book causing Daphne to laugh.

"Well you were the one who said it didn't seem to go very fast, so I just had to show you that it did. Come on Harry lets go." Daphne said in excitement taking his hand and pulling him to the front door of their manor past the fireplace.

"Have fun you two!" Astoria shouted after them.

* * *

They stepped outside and Daphne said that she would apparate them close to Silverstone as she knew a good spot to land where they wouldn't land on anybody and took hold of Harry's hand in a firm grip and turned on the spot.

The popped out of thin air and landed behind a bus shelter in the village of Silverstone and Daphne wobbled a bit on landing and bumped into Harry knocking them both to the ground and landed on him causing Harry to laugh at Daphne as she blushed, furious with herself.

"Sorry that's the first time I've ever had someone side along apparate with me and I guess I put more power into it than I should have done."

"Don't worry about it. I've only ever done it twice as I'm normally getting guided by someone. So errrr are we going to get up or stay here for a while because too be honest I've got some pretty sharp stones digging into my back." he said with a grimace.

Daphne jumped up like a cat on hot bricks apologizing profusely about lying on him.

"Daphne, seriously it's alright don't worry it's not a problem. Quite funny really as I'm sure people will have a good laugh when we tell them about it." Harry said smiling at her, but seeing her face drop into a frown instead of a smile he added "Or not…."

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just that being a Greengrass brings with it certain pressures and if it got around the gossip circuit that I can't even apparate with someone riding along without falling into them then I'd ridiculed." Daphne responded looking dejected.

"Sorry Daphne I didn't know. I won't say anything I promise and besides if it was your first time then don't put so much pressure on yourself. I mean you got us here safe and sound, no one saw us and so what that we fell over. Plus, we're meant to be having fun, so let's focus on that rather than you worrying about what people will say as since I've known you there isn't anything negative to say. Plus, being the king of having people slagging me off behind my back I'd never subject someone else to that."

"You're so sweet Harry. I just knew you'd be the exact opposite of what Malfoy had been saying about you for years. Especially as Hermione had told us all about you over the years in Runes class. Well not all about you, but certain bits about what kind of person you are."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curious as to what Hermione and Malfoy had been saying about him.

"Well anyone Draco thinks is an arse is bound to be the complete opposite and anyone who Hermione cares about must be alright as she's lovely." She said with a small smile as Harry laughed.

"Well me and him have never seen eye to eye about most things, plus I don't like people trying to bully my friends or people I care about, that's why me and Pansy never really got on either." Harry said as a bus pulled up and Daphne grabbed his hand and paid for their bus tickets and they stayed on the bus until they reached a stop near the track.

They talked about their time in Hogwarts and Daphne asked him about things that he had done that she'd heard about on the rumor mill and Harry either blew them off as false, gave her the proper edited version or told her exactly what had happened.

Harry found that Daphne reminded him a lot of Hermione except she didn't tend to laugh as easily or as much, but that could be because he didn't know her as well as Hermione and she didn't really get his sense of humor.

They got to the race track and they both were struggling to contain their excitement. They were in a group with six other people all middle aged men in the driver's briefing with the instructors and they were told that they would go around the circuit individually with an instructor for three laps with the instructor driving and showing them what to do and then they would go around for six laps to learn how to handle the car, take the corners and learn the track and then they would have three hot laps to try and see who could gain the fastest time.

They would then have a change of cars into a faster car and would again get three warm up laps and then three hot laps to set the fastest time. The cars they were going to be driving was initially a BMW M3 who the instructor told Harry and Daphne was a perfect car for drifting around corners while still maintaining speed and the cars for the second set of laps was going to be a Ferrari F430, which had a lot more kick.

The instructors went to get the four BMW's that were waiting and the other drivers initially started teasing Harry saying that they'd show him a boy how a grown up drove, without getting a reaction from Harry other than a smile, even though internally he was seething at being called a boy the way Uncle Vernon used to call him. He'd show them.

On seeing that Harry wouldn't be baited they turned their attention to Daphne saying that that after this Daphne would see how a real man drove and started making sexist jokes about women drivers when they realized that she would be driving as well.

Daphne to her credit took it in relatively good humor and fired back that "Unlike Harry they'd never find out how I could drive a stick.", which caused them all to blush heavily and Harry to try and figure out whether she had meant what he thought she had meant or whether she was speaking literally about cars….

Harry and Daphne were going to be having the same instructor, which was a middle aged man named Dave, who talked to them about their driving experience and asked who wanted to go first.

Daphne said that she'd go first and Dave said he'd show her the track and how the car reacts and then they'll come back into the pits and swap over and she could get a feel for the car and the track before her hot laps. Dave pointed to a grandstand, which he said Harry could watch from while he waited for his turn and that all the times would be revealed at the end of the day.

Daphne put her helmet on and jumped in the passenger seat as Dave made sure that she was strapped in properly and then got in the car on the other side, gunned the engine and drove out onto the track. Harry found from the stand he was in he could see about a third of the track and watched as Dave made his way around the track getting quicker with each lap before he pulled into the pits with Daphne and they swapped seats.

Daphne set off at speed and Harry thought that her laps didn't really look that much different from Dave's and she was getting sharper and sharper in the turns with each passing lap. From Harry's view he saw she was gaining on the driver in front of her with each lap and when her hot laps started Daphne seemed to unleash the full potential of the car and went zooming around the track and as she finished her final hot lap she had almost caught the car that had been in front of her.

Harry congratulated her in the pits on a brilliant drive and said that she almost caught the car in front. Dave said he was impressed as he'd never really seen someone get to grips with the car so quickly and that Daphne was a natural, but then again she'd told him that she'd driven Ferrari's before, so a M3 should be easy for her.

Daphne went off to the stands as Harry climbed in the car.

"So Harry what kind of driving experience have you got?" Dave asked as he checked Harry's straps were secure and then doing up his own as he turned the ignition. The car roared into life and grumbled with contained fury as they sat there for a moment.

"I've not got much, but I've driven a few things, like a Nissan Skyline, a Mitsubishi Evo, an E-type Jag and recently a Lamborghini Aventador." Harry answered as Dave put the car in gear and drove off quickly getting straight onto the track and powering up to the first corner.

"That's some pretty sweet rides Harry. I mean a Lambo at your age. God you two must have some money if you've driven cars like that. You should have no problem with this though Harry. What do you know about Apex's?"

"Not a lot," Harry admitted "just that you're meant to hit them."

"Right well, watch where I place the car and where I turn this lap, next lap try to watch where I brake and accelerate and try and remember my gear going into the corners and then on my final lap try and put it all together and tell me what I should be doing and when alright?"

"Sure I'll have a go." Harry shouted over the roar of the engine as they took the first bend at speed.

"After we've done my laps I'll talk you through your warm up laps and then we will see if we can't kick your pretty little girlfriend's arse on your hot laps." Dave said causing Harry to laugh.

Up in the stands Daphne was watching Harry doing his warm up laps and found that he was actually pretty quick. As he came roaring down the home straight at the end of his formation lap she checked her watch and began timing his lap as he went over the start line.

She knew from having driven here before that for an M3 a respectable time for an amateur was two minutes thirty-five seconds and that the fastest time was two minutes fifteen seconds and as Harry went flying through the first few corners she could see it was going to be a quick lap if he kept it up.

As he came around to complete his first lap she raised her wrist, so she could see when he crossed the line and stopped the timer on her watch as he passed it. Harry had done his first flying lap in two minutes and twenty-two seconds, which was really quick. It was going to be a close one.

After they had both got their laps in the Ferrari done they re-entered the club house and all their times were read out. Daphne had set the fastest time in the BMW and was only three seconds off the lap record set in that car. Harry was the quickest in the Ferrari's as he was used to a flappy paddle gear shift from his Lamborghini and had set a new lap record in the Ferrari.

The instructors were fawning over them and wanted to discuss them joining a racing club and turning professional, but they both took great pride in teasing the middle aged men who had been mocking them before the driving that they had to finish their studies before they even thought about it.

"That was one of the most fun things I've ever done. Thank you so much for bringing me here Daphne, I absolutely loved it." Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"You're welcome Harry. It was great fun especially rubbing those snooty blokes' faces in our lap times, Tracey and I have been here a couple of times as well as some other race tracks and that's how I learned to drive." she laughed as she grabbed his hand. "I've still got adrenaline pumping through my veins. Let's go get something to eat, I know a great place." and with that she apparated them to London.

* * *

She took him to the Embankment in central London to a Mexican restaurant called Los Iguanas, where Harry was introduced to Mexican food for the first time and Daphne laughed uncontrollably at him eating a chili pepper thinking it was just a mini bell pepper that made him go red in the face and down the whole bottle of water on their table.

Harry wasn't sure whether Neville would be able to handle school in Mexico if all the food was going to be that spicy, but other than the chili incident Harry really enjoyed it and found that he was really enjoying Daphne's company as well.

Considering she was meant to be the Ice Queen of Slytherin he was amazed at how easy she was to get on with, how easily she seemed to laugh with him as it was getting more frequent than on the bus to Silverstone and the way he seemed to relax with her.

She laughed at even his stupidest jokes and didn't make him feel stupid by talking about things he didn't know about or if she did then she patiently explained them to him. He could see why Hermione liked her.

"So how did you and Hermione become friends then? When Pansy apologized to her you all pretended like you'd never spoken to each other before." Harry asked.

"Well given the inter-house rivalry thing and Slytherin and Gryffindor's hatred for each other we decided that we'd be better off and safer keeping our friendship under wraps. Hermione, Tracey, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were the only girls in our Runes class and well we all got paired together in a boys' versus girls' challenge in third year and the five of us realized that we liked each other and decided to start a secret friendship.

It's strange really how similar everyone is from all the houses. I mean we all get on great, have never had an argument between us and have helped each other and given each other advice."

"So you have all been friends all this time and never thought to say anything. Why?" Harry asked genuinely interested in why the five girls hadn't just stuck two fingers up to the rest of the school and start breaking down the inter house walls.

"Come on Harry, why do you think Tracey and I wouldn't go telling the world that we were friends with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs?" Daphne asked him staring into his eyes and feeling her heart beat quicken.

"Malfoy," Harry said stone faced "It's because of Malfoy wasn't it?"

"Yes, him and others made mine, Tracey and Pansy's lives hell in Slytherin from fifth year on since that Umbridge bitch made Malfoy and his goons members of the inquisitorial squad and forcing Pansy to do it as well, because of that stupid marriage contract her dad was pressured into signing." Daphne said before telling him all about how Malfoy had made their lives so uncomfortable and how she and Tracey had spent pretty much all of fifth year in the Slytherin common room with notice-me-not charms cast around them.

Then in sixth year he was trying to make Pansy perform sexual acts on him and telling Daphne and Tracey that they should do it as well and it was when he was trying to force himself on Pansy that she'd discovered the dark mark cancelling their betrothal contract and then the three of them had proceeded to cast stinging hexes at Malfoys privates until he'd promised to leave them alone, which caused Harry to laugh so hard that everyone in the restaurant had turned to look at the laughing lunatic.

They finished their meal and went walking along the river front, arms linked talking about fifth year and Daphne admitted that she and Tracey wanted to join the DA that he was running, but couldn't pluck up the courage to ask him to teach them how to pass their OWLs and that they had resorted to getting tutelage from Professor Snape in private classes and he taught them how to duel and some pretty good spells.

Harry and Daphne discussed Harry's and Snape's relationship throughout the years and how Snape had made Harry's life hell in class. Harry had confessed that in the end he discovered that he had been wrong about the man's character, but didn't tell Daphne all of Snape's secrets.

They walked for a couple of hours enjoying each other's company and stopped to watch the boats going along the Thames and the lights of the river front, before Harry felt Daphne's watch vibrating against him.

"Damn that's my alarm saying I need to get home." Daphne explained looking a little apprehensive, which he understood meant that she might be getting into trouble if she was late home.

"Do you have a curfew or something that you have to get home by. Why didn't you say something earlier Daphne, you've let me go waffling on…? I really don't want you getting in trouble." Harry said as she took his hand and turned him to face her as she looked into his beautiful emerald eyes feeling like she could look at them forever.

Harry stared back into her ice blue eyes that seemed to be able to see right through him. They really are beautiful eyes. Different from Hermione's and Susan's as Daphne's eyes looked cold, but she was in fact exactly the opposite and was very sweet and kind.

Daphne laughed lightly at Harry's honorable protection. "That's very sweet Harry, but you don't have to worry about it. I'm of age remember and I can stay out as long as I like. I set the alarm as I promised that if I reached my alarm going off today, then I had to do something or else I'd regret it if I didn't."

"I see so you didn't think you'd be able to put up with me for an entire day?" he asked giving her a lop sided grin that she thought made him look irresistibly cute.

"I didn't have any fears that I wouldn't enjoy myself with you, it's just something that the emotional part of my brain made my logical side promise to do, especially after what didn't happen at the ministry ball." Daphne said causing a frown to spread across Harry's face.

"The Ministry Ball?" Harry asked with confusion spreading across his face "I don't get it, what didn't happen at the ministry ball?"

"This." Daphne replied.

* * *

 **AN- So I wanted Harry to have a really cool date and also for Harry to learn that not all Pureblood families are completely oblivious or against muggle activities and inventions.**

 **Also wanted to crack Daphne's ice queen exterior a little.**

 **\- Big thanks to Goldzar for his work on this**


	35. Chapter 35 - Confusion and Delusion

**Chapter 35** **– Confusion and Delusion**

 **Monday 5th July, London Embankment, River Thames, London**

Daphne moved forward stepping into Harry's personal space and raised herself slightly on her toes cursing herself for not wearing heels as she put one hand onto his chest and leant in brushing her lips softly against his feeling like she was sliding into a warm bath as that feeling washed over her as they connected.

After a few moments she reluctantly broke the kiss scared to open her eyes and to meet those emerald green eyes in case she saw anger or disappointment in them. However, what she saw was a burning in those eyes and what she hoped was desire for more as she knew now that she'd sampled his lips she'd want, no, actually need, them again.

His lips were a lot softer than she thought they would be and were warm. She was trying to think of what to say to him when suddenly he moved forward quickly capturing her mouth kissing her top lip softly and with such tenderness she felt her legs go weak as she almost fell against him as their bodies pressed up against each other sending shivers through her and she couldn't help needing more as it was like a drug to her.

She inhaled sharply through her nose as she felt one of his hands move onto her hip that sent mini shockwaves through her and couldn't prevent a soft groan escaping from her throat as she pressed herself harder into him kissing him hungrily as their mouths parted as Daphne opened her mouth and rubbing her tongue teasingly against Harry's bottom lip as he opened his mouth more and his tongue met hers as they both let out a soft moan as they wrapped their arms around each other as a boat hooted it's horn as it passed them.

Daphne was sat on one of the sofas at Greengrass Manor having just returned home from her date with Harry. She had apparated them to the door where he'd thanked her for an amazing day and even better night.

She thought that she saw uncertainty in his eyes along with something else as she told him that she'd had a lovely time as well and that she really hoped they could do it again before wrapping her hands around his neck and they had another amazing toe curling kiss, before she said good night to Harry and that she'd write to him soon before going through the front door and listening to the pop of Harry apparating home.

She's made her way into the lounge and flopped down into the sofa opposite where Astoria was sat up in her pajamas reading, no doubt waiting for her to return. Daphne sat there for a few moments recovering from the latest kiss she and Harry had just shared touching her fingers to her still tingling lips, while trying to figure out the look on Harry's face just before she'd kissed him for the final time.

Unable to contain it any more Astoria let out a kind of grunt/groan, stuffed her book marking into the book before slamming it closed and putting it to the side of her. "So I take it you kissed him?" Astoria asked getting an affirmative nod from Daphne who had a stupid grin on her face looking a little daze.

She was so happy for her big sister as she knew that Daphne had had a thing for Harry ever since she'd seen him produce his patronus during the Quidditch game in her first year, when Malfoy and his goons had done a pitch invasion pretending to be Dementors to try and make him lose the match.

"AND?!…" Astoria prompted getting irritated by Daphne's reluctance to spill the beans.

"And what?" Daphne replied in a far of dreamy voice

"Oh I don't know…. how was it?" Astoria asked throwing her hands up in the air in irritation at her sister's actions making her drag details out of her.

"Well the first one was amazing, but the second one was heavenly and the third was just as magical, I didn't want it to ever end!" Daphne grinned as Astoria jumped up whooping and fist pumping the air and then laughing Astoria threw herself at Daphne her arms around her neck knocking them over until they were both lying side by side on the sofa giggling.

"I can' believe it. I'm so happy for you Daph, I know you've liked him for years, but I never thought you'd pluck up the courage to get him onto a date, let alone kiss him!" Astoria beamed at her sister.

"I can't believe it either. He's so much better than I ever thought he would be Tori. His lips were so soft, it was like kissing a cloud and I don't know whether parseltongue helps him kiss like that, but I nearly fell on the floor as it nearly made my knees give way." Daphne said looking dreamily as she kept recalling the memory of her kisses with Harry Potter.

"So do you reckon that will put Susan Bones out of the picture then?" Astoria asked her turning serious again.

"I don't know, Susan's a really lovely girl and gorgeous and if Harry picks her over me, I'd be devastated and heartbroken as I've liked him for so long. If he gets with her at least I know that he was with someone who deserved him and really cares about him. Susan isn't the major concern though. The major concern is Hermione as she loves him more than anyone and knows him better than anyone and he'd happily die for her." Daphne replied her happy feeling about her date disappearing at the thought of never being able to kiss Harry again.

Astoria sat up at this "Do you think he's going to pick Hermione over you? You're a lot prettier."

Touched by her sister's loyalty Daphne pushed her hair up into a ponytail and shrugged "I can't imagine when she realizes she loves him and he realizes he loves her that anyone else will get a look in. That's why I and I suspect Susan is trying to get in there now before she realizes and while she's with Ron Weasley, so can't really tell him not to see anyone else. Plus, I wouldn't write Tracey and Pansy off trying to win his affections either."

Astoria thought about what her sister was saying before looking up "I see, so you and Susan are thinking he can have more than one wife and you might be able to slide into those slots and Pansy and Tracey are going to try the same thing. Do you really think you could share him though or share a bed with another witch?"

Daphne stood gave her sister a small hug and a kiss on the cheek with a little grin and whispered "Maybe, it wouldn't be the first time." in her ear before leaving the room and going to bed.

* * *

 **Late Evening, Monday 5th July, Langbottom House, Little Somerford, Chippenham**

Neville was sat in his conservatory reading a book on South American plants in preparation for when he would be going to Mexico for school next year. Even though it was night time the conservatory was enchanted to give sun light all the time, which was great for reading and staying awake, but threw your body clock out massively if you didn't keep an eye on the time at night. His gran had gone out for weekly game of cards at one of her friend's house and would no doubt be up to her eyeballs in political talk by now.

His attention was grabbed as the wards to the house flared notifying him that someone was pushing against the boundary of the wards and he got up grabbing his wand and went to the front door and opened it slightly so he was still in cover from any attack to see Harry stomping up the path towards his front door but hitting the invisible barrier that Neville allowed to drop so he could approach the house as Neville opened the door more.

"Alright mate? You look like you've lost a galleon and found a knut what's up?" Neville asked as he showed Harry in and closed the door behind them. Neville led Harry to the kitchen and Harry dropped into a seat at the breakfast table.

"Neville I've made such a mess of things. I don't know what to do!" Harry said taking his glasses off and placing them on the table before putting his head in his hands and rubbing his face in frustration.

"I'm sorry for just turning up unannounced. But you're the only person I can talk to about this who will give me an honest unbiased opinion." Harry continued resting his head in his hands with a sigh.

Neville taking two bottles of butterbeer out of the fridge popped the tops off and handed one to Harry. "No need to apologize Harry, why don't you start at the beginning and we'll work through it."

Harry took the offered bottle and took a long pull on the beer. "Right the beginning…. God I don't even know where to start…. You know what... forget it Nev it really doesn't matter, I'm sorry to have disturbed your evening." he said as he started to get up.

Seeing that this was going to a tricky conversation Neville grabbed Harry's arm and pushed him back to his seat causing Harry to sigh as he landed on the seat again. "Alright let's try it a different way. When did you first notice the problem?" Neville asked him.

"Battle of Hogwarts." Harry replied automatically looking at Neville seeing that Neville wasn't going to let him off that easily. Harry let out another sigh before continuing "Ron and Hermione and I were running around trying to prepare for the battle. Ron said that we needed to get the house elves out of the kitchens and evacuate them just as I was about to say the same thing and the next thing Hermione drops the basilisk fangs she was carrying and kisses him."

"Ooooook" said Neville not really sure where this was going. "So what was the problem or am I missing something here?"

"That she kissed Ron instead of me!" Harry looked guilty at his own big headiness. "I know it makes me sound like a right git as I want them both to be happy, but I knew I was falling for Hermione for the first three years of Hogwarts although I didn't do anything, because I didn't know at the time what love was and we were friends.

Fourth year I really started to like her as I'd fallen out with Ron and she was the only person in the whole school who believed me about not putting my name in the Goblet of Fire and"

"I believed you straight from the off" Neville interrupted. "I should have said something, but I didn't think anyone would really listen to me and I got enough grief off everyone for other stuff all the time, so didn't say anything. Looking back, I feel stupid and a coward as I wasn't a very good friend as I should have stuck up for you regardless of the consequences."

"You did?" Harry asked, surprised that Neville had believed him all along. "Well you still hung out with me when only Hermione would before that first task." seeing Neville perk up a bit at that.

"Anyway sorry for interrupting Harry…. Continue." Neville gesturing him to continue his story.

"Right yeah, So I started to develop feelings for her and I was going to ask her to the Yule ball with me, but then Ginny told us that you'd asked her, but she had already agreed to go with Victor Krum, well technically she didn't tell us it was with Krum just someone else, and then I tried asking Cho as I thought she was attractive and we'd sort of kind of flirted a bit sort of, but she was going with Cedric and then we had that whole Parvati mess. Neville nodded still not really getting what the problem was other than Harry liked Hermione and Hermione liked Ron.

Fifth year I was distracted by the cow Umbridge, the ministry and the prophet were slandering me every opportunity they got and Cho was showing an interest and Hermione wasn't, so I assumed that she just wanted to be my friend, especially as it was obvious that Ron liked her and I guess from the way they argued at the Yule Ball she liked him as well.

Sixth year I thought we finally had a chance of getting together when Ron and Lav Lav, Neville snorted at Lav Lav, got together and we were spending all our time together, but she spent all her time being angry about Ron and I squashed how I felt because I realized that she didn't feel for me the same way and liked him, which was shown quite clearly last year when we were on the run together and Ron had left us before he came back, she was so upset about him leaving…."

Plus, I've known for years that Ron really liked her, which was another reason I didn't do anything as it would have destroyed my friendship with both of them and they've been my best friends since I was eleven."

Neville looked like he was going to interrupt him so he went on, "then I spent the whole year being jealous, so I decided that I had to let it go and started developing feelings for Ginny as I knew she really liked me and thought that was the real deal, but you know how that's ended up." Harry finished trying to avoid Neville's eye after spilling his guts and his true feelings about Hermione to someone before letting out a frustrated sigh at his verbal diarrhea.

He felt strangely relieved to have someone who he could talk to about it and knew Neville wouldn't go blabbing to anyone.

"Harry mate, why didn't you just tell her all this in sixth year when you had time alone with her?" Neville asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Because she was upset about Ron and Lavender and I wasn't going to make her relationship with me uncomfortable as she would have felt as alone as I did at the start of fifth year and would be upset thinking that I'd betrayed her friendship.

I decided at that moment in the battle that if I couldn't be with her as her boyfriend and that she didn't want to be with me. That I'd have to accept that I'm only ever going to be a friend to her." Neville nodded in understanding and said that he had the same thought when she turned him down for the ball.

"So if you've been feeling like this since the battle and you've broken up with Ginny and knowing that Ron is still with Hermione then what's brought you to my door tonight? What have you made a mess of?" Neville asked him going to the fridge to get them both another drink.

"Well you know me and Susan kissed at my place the other day with you and Hannah there." Harry said.

"Obviously as you weren't exactly being subtle about it, nor was Hannah for that matter." Neville laughed.

"I thought you were asleep? You sneaky little…. Anyway well I went to the Greengrass' for dinner the next night and we were all playing poker and I ended up losing the final game to Daphne and the terms of the bet were that if I lost that I had to go out with Daphne today and I've just been on the date and we ended up kissing." Harry finished guilt washing over him in waves.

"Wow, you snogged the Ice Queen of Slytherin?" Neville asked shock written all over her face.

"Three times." Harry replied holding up three fingers.

"Jeez, so in a week you've managed to snog two of the hottest girls in school." Neville said. "It's a good job you didn't tap into this ability to have attractive witches snog you in school otherwise there wouldn't have been anyone left for anyone else." before he started laughing to himself getting a sheepish grin from Harry.

"Well, girls weren't that into me at Hogwarts." Harry said getting a scoff from Neville.

"Yeah right, they were fawning all over you in sixth year."

"But that was just after the Prophet wrote about what happened at the ministry, but those were just girls after me for fame or a bit of glamour or whatever."

Neville shook his head at his friends over modest attitude "You've really no idea have you?"

Harry looked at him puzzled as he didn't really understand what Neville meant.

"Anyway," Neville said leaning back in his chair, "so you kissed Daphne and that's made you come over here?"

"Yes, I had an amazing date with her today, we went car racing and then for dinner and a walk along London Embankment and then she was saying how she'd liked me for ages and that she'd promised herself that she would kiss me if she ever got the chance and then she did."

"Right and?"

"And it was amazing, as good as that kiss Susan gave me at the ministry and at my house."

"Ahhhhhh right I get what the problem is. You're in love with Hermione, but as she's with Ron and could be for a long time you thought you should get back in the dating pool, while the water was still warm.

Susan kissed you and you've spent time with her and you really like her, you then started thinking about possibly asking Susan out and then Daphne kissed you and now you like her as well and you feel guilty for kissing her because you like Susan." Neville said seeing straight away that he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Yes, but the overriding thing is that I love Hermione and I know deep in my heart that it's not going to happen while she's with Ron and that I've got to squash those feelings down for her for the rest of my life potentially…. I don't know whether I should just tell her how I feel." Harry said his head going back into his hands.

"NO WAY! Harry you can't… unless you want to ruin their relationship and potentially your friendship with one or both of them." Neville said at Harry's reckless idea.

"I know I can't be with Hermione, but I don't want to lose her friendship but her being with Ron is going to kill me… you see what a mess I've got myself into?" Harry asked through his hands that were rubbing his face again.

"I don't think you'd ruin your friendship with Hermione by being honest with her Harry." Neville said. Harry looked up and looked a bit brighter at this. "But now isn't the time to tell her." he continued causing the hope to leave Harry's face once again.

"I don't think you should tell her while she's with Ron. They've both got a chance at happiness together and as much as I don't think it will work out and you deserve to be happy as well, you've got to give them at least the opportunity to try and see how things go with each other."

Harry could see that Neville was being honest with him and he made some very valid points as he had to allow his two best friends a chance at happiness as he only ever wanted good things to happen to both of them, even if it was potentially denying him the chance of never being with Hermione.

In his heart of hearts, he didn't think anyone would ever take Hermione's place in his heart, but he had to allow himself the chance if she was happy with Ron.

"Thanks Neville. It's hard to hear, really hard to hear. I think your right though. It wouldn't be fair to either of them having me sticking my nose into their relationship and potentially disrupting a good thing." he replied with a glum look on his face.

Neville put his hand on Harry's shoulder causing Harry to look him in the eye. "Just step back and let them see if it's going to work Harry and just be there for her and him…. If it doesn't and if I'm honest with myself I can't really see them lasting as you know what Ron's like he'll eventually mess it up." he said smiling as Harry couldn't help chuckle as he realized Neville was actually pretty funny.

"Plus you've just got to do what I did when my crush with Hermione ended when I realized she didn't want to be with me."

"And what was that?"

"I allowed myself to stop thinking that I was betraying a girl I liked by being interested in and attracted to other girls for a start."

"That's easier said than done, I felt so guilty kissing Susan feeling like I was cheating on Hermione and then I actually really started liking Susan." Neville nodded as Harry got up and started pacing Neville's kitchen as his thoughts started tumbling out of his mouth.

"Then tonight when Daphne kissed me it was amazing, but I started feeling doubly guilty as I felt like I was betraying my heart in regards to Hermione and Susan and that's why I'm here as I'm potentially messing it all up!" Harry gesticulated using his hands.

"Look Harry first off you aren't betraying Hermione by having another girl kiss you or even kissing another girl. Say for example Hermione felt for you like you did for her would say that her kissing her boyfriend is betraying you?" Neville asked him causing Harry to stop.

"Well no, Ron's her boyfriend though."

"It's the same difference mate, you're not even in a relationship with any of these girls and besides most pureblood girls are a bit different to muggleborns when it comes to relationship morals." Neville said with a blush causing a puzzled look from Harry.

"What do you mean they are different?"

"I think you might need something a bit stronger than butterbeer for this." Neville replied as he got up and went out the room before returning with two glasses and bottle of what looked like fire whiskey that had about a third left in it.

"Well, girls in pureblood families understand that if they fall for and marry a guy who is head of more than one house that the wizard they are in love with could potentially have a wife for each house that he's head of." Neville explained as he poured them both two generous measures of the fire whiskey and handed one to Harry.

"What? As if any girl would go for that."

"Well it's not very often that you get a wizard who's the head of more than one house. Obviously every girl is going to want to meet one guy and they would just be together and she'd marry into the wizard's line.

But this is where it gets more complicated and I'll use me and Hannah for an example not that I'm saying we're getting married or anything but it helps make it more understandable.

So say Hannah and I got married and she became Mrs. Longbottom-Gryffindor when we had a child then our first would be a Longbottom and our second would be a Gryffindor or a Longbottom-Gryffindor.

Now as I'm head of house Longbottom and House Gryffindor I could have Hannah as Mrs. Longbottom and say I don't know Parvati Patil as Mrs. Gryffindor or Mrs. Longbottom-Gryffindor but when we had our first child if Hannah and I had already had one then this child would be the heir to the Gryffindor line, so I'd continue both family lines but still be the head of the family."

"And have two women to satisfy." Harry added getting a laugh from Neville as they both took a big swig of their drinks.

"Exactly. Now if say for example instead of marrying Parvati I married Hannah and Luna then because Luna is the heir to the Lovegood name, so when we had our first child then because she is heir to her line then my first child with Luna would be a Lovegood or a Longbottom-Lovegood.

But also because Luna is head of her house she can choose not to take the Gryffindor name and then I could say marry Parvati and she would become Mrs. Gryffindor and then my first child with her would be a Gryffindor, my first child with Luna would be a Lovegood and my first child with Hannah would be a Longbottom.

So I'd have three wives and be head of three lines and have three heirs as well to continue those lines." Neville finished seeing the utterly bamboozled look on Harry's face. "Of course if you wanted more than one wife then you'd have to convince the head of her current family that you had the means to support her financially if she chose to have her own household. So potentially you could have three wives in three houses if that makes sense as there is no law you have to all live together."

"Bloody hell so by wizarding law you'd be allowed to legally have three separate families." Harry replied finally understanding how it worked and getting a nod from Neville.

Harry applied the formula to his own life and his head snapped up to look at Neville in Horror.

"So I could potentially end up with what seven wives and seven children?" Harry asked giving an audible gulp

Neville laughed "Well yes potentially but I think you'd be a broken man if you managed to find seven witches that were happy to share you. Plus, don't even get me started on consorts and concubines and mistresses."

"What? and what now?" Harry asked that look of confusion returning to his face.

Neville looked at his glass that was nearly empty and saw Harry's was the same. He looked at the bottle of fire whiskey that had about a quarter of its remaining before standing up and saying "I think we're going to need another bottle for this." and he motioned for Harry to follow him.

* * *

"Hermione love!" Emma Granger shouted up the stairs listening for any confirmation that her daughter was listening but receiving none.

"I guess she's still upset." Dan Granger said as he cleared the table giving his wife a shrug of the shoulders. "I'm quite surprised that he didn't bother to let her know that he wasn't going to come over for dinner. Do you want me to go and talk to her?"

"Mmmmm…. yes, maybe she needs a bit of fatherly advice about how boys work or something. I'm so disappointed that he didn't come or let her know he couldn't. After what we've heard about him I thought he'd at least have the manners to let her know. She went to so much trouble cooking all day and trying to make everything perfect." Emma replied feeling sadness for her daughter who had been looking forward to them all spending an evening together.

"Right well I'll go and have a little chat with her. If I'm not back in half an hour come looking for me because if she is as mad as she was when she went up the stairs she might have blasted a hole through me or something." He called as he slowly started ascending the stairs.

* * *

 **Big thanks to Goldzar for my editing of this chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36 - Bathtub and Stood up

**Chapter 36** **– Bathtub and Stood Up**

 **Saturday 3rd July, Badgers Nook, Just outside Carmarthen, Wales**

Hermione Granger was angry. No she wasn't angry she was fuming. She was currently lying on her bed with tears threatening to escape her eyes and race down her cheeks. She was angry about being unappreciated and constantly let down by people who she gave so much and this one time that she'd ask for something in return he'd hadn't even bothered to contact her to let her know she wasn't coming.

She'd made all of his favorite things to eat and had put a lot of time and effort into planning a great evening and she was sick of it. She was broken out of her thoughts by a gentle knocking on her door and as the door started to open slowly her dad stuck her head in the door.

"Princess are you alright?" Dan asked softly.

"I'm fine dad, I just can't believe that he didn't come or even bother to let me know." she replied giving a small sniff as Dan entered the room and sat next to his daughter on her bed.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason why he couldn't come Princess." Dan ventured tentatively.

"and for not bothering to even let me know?" Hermione asked as her dad put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well maybe he got his days mixed up or his owl got lost or he ran out of floo powder or something." Dan replied faltering under his daughter's gaze as it hardened.

"Stop making excuses for him dad, you don't owe him anything and he should be man enough to let me know if he doesn't want to see me. I'm more hurt as this was his opportunity to meet you and Mum and he didn't even bother to say he couldn't come." Hermione said her anger growing again.

"Well I know your angry Princess, but I'm sure there is a logical explanation and he didn't mean to upset you." Dan said giving her a kiss on the top of her head "Come on downstairs your Mum's worried about you being up here all upset and alone."

Reluctantly Hermione nodded and they got up and started making their way downstairs as and they were half way down they heard an owl hoot and Hermione accelerated down the stairs.

Dan Granger thanked god that he'd finally written to her as this should improve her mood... hopefully. In all honesty he was quite disappointed that Ron hadn't bothered to let her know she wasn't coming and it wasn't a very good first impression of how he would treat his daughter and you could only make a first impression once.

Dan couldn't help but smile about the first impression Hermione's other best friend had made on him and his wife and the lengths he was more than willing to go to, to try and make his little girl happy.

Dan entered the living room to see Hermione's owl Lulu shrilling away merrily as another owl chased her making a hooting noise that sounded like it was saying Boo Boo. Hermione and Emma were trying to get Lulu to land so that they could detach the letter causing Hermione to shout at Lulu to stop messing around and Lulu seeing Hermione was getting upset at her antics landed and held her leg out as the other owl landed next to her.

Lulu stood still while Hermione took her letter with a guilty look on her little owl face at seeing Hermione upset and as Hermione took the letter from her, Lulu hopped up onto Hermione's shoulder and nuzzled her head into Hermione's neck by way of apology.

"It's alright Lulu, it's not you I'm upset with. I'm sorry for shouting at you, who's this handsome chap you've brought home with you?" Hermione said giving Lulu a stroke on her feathers as she'd seen Harry do to Hedwig more times than she could remember.

Yogi gave a hoot again and Hermione gave him a stroke as well before telling them that they could go have a rest if they wanted and Yogi and Lulu flew off through the kitchen for a rest together hooting happily.

Dan and Emma shared a look as Hermione sat down and opened the letter expecting it to be from Ron, but given the length of it and recognizing the handwriting she knew it wasn't.

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _I'm doing alright thanks, amazing what not having a homicidal maniac trying to kill you can do to boost your morale. I hope you are doing better than when you wrote your last letter. It is strange living here on my own and I know what you mean about the nightmares. I thought I'd stopped having them when I moved here as I didn't have anything for a week or so, but since you've gone I've found that I'm having them more often now and I don't understand why._**

 ** _I'm glad you've got your parents there to help comfort you at least though when you have them as I hate the thought of you waking up and being upset and scared, alone… I never want you to have to feel scared again because of what happened in the past. Maybe a trip to St. Mungo's might be a good idea for me as well._**

 ** _I'm sure my Mum would be more than happy for you to read her Journal and share some thoughts with a witch who is even cleverer than she was. I know for a fact my Dad doesn't mind you reading his, so if you ever want to read them then just let me know._**

 ** _Thanks for the book suggestions I'll certainly go and get them as I'm really enjoying Runes and looking at different clusters and what they can do is really interesting and I'm thinking of maybe experimenting with some when I get better although I know I have a lot more studying to do and maybe it would be better to try when you're around._**

 ** _I feel that I have to apologize for our time together at Hogwarts being dominated by me and Ron talking about Quidditch and what was going on with me so much and for not giving your wants and needs as much attention as I should have. I feel like I was a bad friend and promise I'll try and be better._**

 ** _I feel kind of selfish knowing that I denied you the opportunity to talk about other things you'd be interested, but I'm quite surprised to hear that you did have other girl friends for girl talk available to you as I'm sure talking about hair, make up, clothes and boys with me and Ron would have been a very one-sided conversation._**

 ** _Plus, if you talked to me about boys you liked, I'd have had to admit that there wasn't a single bloke in Hogwarts that I'd have thought deserved you, as you're amazing and no one there is good enough for you. But then again I guess I'm biased as I don't think anyone in the world would be good enough for you and I just hope that Ron doesn't takes you for granted as he'll have me to answer to. That makes me sound horrible doesn't it?!_**

 ** _I can't wait to sample the new dishes that you're perfecting. Knowing you I'm sure they're amazing and a lot better than you're giving yourself credit for. You really do need to be more accepting of how brilliant you are._**

 ** _Ah ha so Ron has got a free morning, that's good I'm glad that he's spending more with you, the lucky devil, as he's been all about his Quidditch practice recently I can't wait to see the improvement in his game ... When you do see him please tell the git that he still hasn't replied to me and now that he's got Sal he's no excuse for not writing back._**

 ** _I went to the Greengrass' last night as Gerald Greengrass invited me to dinner at the ministry ball and as Fleur had drunkenly summoned his chair he was about to sit on away from him, I felt compelled to attend and it was quite fun actually. Pansy and her parents along with Tracey and her parents were all there and it was quite nice although, I ate so much I reckon I could not eat for a week and still not be hungry._**

 ** _We ended up playing a card game called Poker in a kind of tournament amongst ourselves and get this I ended up losing in the final match to Daphne. I can't believe I lost as I had a full house, but she got four of a kind and that was what beat me. She made a bet with me that I had to take her out for the day as punishment for losing the bet we had about who would win…. I hope that she doesn't make me go shopping or anything like that…. God the thought of it makes me shiver._**

 ** _I had fun at Susan's with Neville, Hannah and Susan and I have decided to create a business together as we both want to leave our families mark on the world after were gone, but were still ironing out the details of what we are going to do. Susan's house is nice and had a swimming pool so we went swimming and played darts and all got a little drunk ended up back at mine watching films until we all passed out. It was really fun, the film watching and darts not the passing out, and I was thinking of maybe getting a dartboard for the Potter's Arms so that we can play. Up for the challenge? Watch out for Neville as he cheats ha ha._**

 ** _Susan told me something that was strange to hear and that came as a complete surprise as I never even had any inkling. She said that she had liked me since our first day in Hogwarts, but that she was too shy to say anything and that she didn't think she would ever stand a chance of winning my affections from another certain witch? I have a feeling I know who she was talking about, but knowing me I'll be wrong about that._**

 ** _It was kind of strange as we fell asleep on the sofas and I woke up and she had fallen asleep on me and I didn't know what to do as I felt really awkward with her waking up next to me. The only girl I've ever woken up to is you, so it kind of freaked me out a little bit as I didn't want her to think I'd cuddled up to her in the night or anything._**

 ** _Neville and Hannah seem to be getting on really well and Neville wants to ask Hannah out on a date, but he's asked me to double up with Suzie, so that he doesn't feel awkward being with Hannah on his own._**

 ** _I don't know the boy is happy to take on Voldemort and Nagini with a sword and a whole army of Death Eaters but he's scared of going on a date by himself with a girl…I can't figure that one out although saying that I remember my first date with Cho and how nervous I was about that. What should I do? Tell him to go on his own or go along with Suzie, so Neville and Hannah don't feel uncomfortable? I mean if they aren't alone then how are they going to know how they really feel about each other. So I need your help...what should I do? What should I say to him?_**

 ** _Speaking of knowing about how they feel for each other I think we're going to have to keep an eye on Lulu and Yogi. Lulu is currently having a rest in the feeding area in my sitting room and as soon as she had delivered her letter Yogi hoped down wanting permission to go off with her. I didn't have the heart to say no, so I take full responsibility for any baby owls that might come along._**

 ** _I can't wait to see you it feels like I've not seen you in ages and it's a very strange feeling as I'm wondering now how I used to cope going for weeks in the summer without seeing you…_**

 ** _I'm trying to keep myself busy the last few days but still another six days until I see you. I'll be marking them off on the calendar as I can't wait to see you again and finalize our plans on getting to Japan._**

 ** _I've found somethings in my Parent's and Sirius' journal about some potions and charms to help me with my appearance and I think you'll find some of them pretty amusing as I'm playing around with different looks at the minute and who knows maybe they'll help me go incognito out in public and I won't get mobbed as much. For example, I went to Daphne's house the other night with long hair down to my shoulders and a ponytail in Sirius' honor and in his style. You'd have laughed so hard if you'd seen me._**

 ** _I'm really looking forward to seeing you and let me know if you want me to bring anything with me._**

 ** _Love and Hugs,_**

 ** _Harry XXX_**

 ** _P.S - Say hi to your Mum and Dad for me. Let your Dad know that I've got some ideas for a car I'd like to get._**

She felt her stomach do a little flip and couldn't help smiling as she re-read the part he'd written about no one in Hogwarts and the world deserving or being good enough for her. She knew he was more than good enough and was unbelievably sweet for saying so. In fact, he was too good for her and that was part of the reason she was with Ron if she was honest. Ron was a good guy as well and would look after her. Well she thought he would, but so far he's got a lot of catching up to do with Harry.

"So is it from Ron?" Dan ventured a guess cautiously.

"No, it's from Harry." Hermione replied trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Is it errr good news?" Emma asked seeing the smile on her daughters face and feeling her heart melt at her daughter's mood instantly improve on reading her letter.

"For the most part yes." Hermione replied while reading over the letter again before she got to the part where he was talking about Susan saying she liked him and Daphne betting him to take her out for the day.

She could remember all too well how they used to pepper her with questions about him during runes and constantly telling her how lucky so was that she got to spend some much time with and actually got to touch Harry.

Hermione started feeling anxious because Daphne and Susan were both really pretty and she could sense that they really liked Harry. Susan had the perfect hour glass that got better and better with each passing year and breasts that must have been at least a DD in cup size that all the boys in school lusted after as they were much bigger than every other girls and the only girls that came close to her was Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang.

Daphne on the other hand was athletically built with long toned legs and was more than amply equipped in the boob department as well as pretty enough to be a model. Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if Daphne was part veela like Fleur. She had beautiful ice blue eyes and all the boys at school wanted her, but she'd managed to keep all the boys in their year away from her and usually only dated older guys, but she'd also confessed that the only boy in their year that she'd consider going after was Harry.

Hermione had been more than a little surprised when Daphne and Susan had told her that they'd be more than happy to share Harry with another which after they had found out that Sirius was Harry's godfather as they thought he might be becoming head of two houses and would be allowed more than one wife.

She'd found the idea completely preposterous when she had found out, but after reading up about it she found that throughout wizarding history this polyamorist way of doing things was the normal practice for line continuation in the wizarding world and that witches were drawn to wizards by their power. Hermione after her chat with Madam Pomfrey in those witches' education classes knew that her magic was drawn to Harry like a fly to a bug zapper.

She couldn't help feeling worried as both Daphne and Susan were really nice girls and she was convinced that either of them could make Harry fall in love with them, if he allowed himself to fall for them. Hell if she was a boy she'd quite happily go out with either of them, so why wouldn't Harry. She realized that she didn't want him to and again chastised herself for thinking about Harry when she was with Ron and that's where her focus should be. She needed some air.

"I'm going for a drive I need to clear my head. I'll pick us up some dinner." Hermione said suddenly standing and making her way to the door.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Dan sitting up ready to go with her asked her, which caused her to pause at the door.

"No, I need to think about some things and I need to figure some things out. Thanks for the offer though." Hermione replied seeing the look of concern spreading over her parent's faces. "I'm alright don't be worrying." she said sounding far more cheerful than she felt and seeing the tension lift on her Dad's face, but her Mum just tilted her head slightly to one side and gave her a curious look like she was trying to puzzle something out.

Hermione gave a little wave and went out to the garage before getting the keys from the rack and jumped into her Range Rover, gunned the engine and shot off out of the garage, down the drive way and onto the lane.

* * *

Back in the house Emma Granger picked up the letter that Harry had sent Hermione and started to read it.

"You shouldn't read that." Dan admonished stepping towards his wife "It's private."

Emma raised her eyebrow having read the part of the letter with Harry telling Hermione that he didn't think there was anyone good enough for her and a warm smile spread across her face. Looking up at her husband she asked "So I take it you don't want to read what Harry had to say that cheered her up?" with a smirk on her face as her husband was positioning himself near her to slyly read the letter.

"No I never said that," he grinned "Just that we shouldn't." getting a smile lighting up his wife's face. They read through the letter together, before Emma folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope.

"When do you think she's going to wise up to the fact that Harry's in love with her?" Dan asked.

Emma let out a sigh "Probably about the same time that she wises up to the fact that she's in love with him. She's very confused about why she kissed Ron and after last night and him being a no show, I have to wonder why she's not realizing he's not right for her considering how much Harry seems to care about her let alone what they've done for each other over the years."

"Well we'll just have to try and step back and let them find their way together themselves. I have a horrible feeling that things will get worse before they get better." Dan said.

* * *

 **Tuesday 6th July, Longbottom House, Little Somerton, Chippenham**

Harry woke up slowly with water dripping on his head slowly, before suddenly turning into a turret causing him to splutter and move around trying to get out of the way of the onslaught of water that was rushing onto his head but found his upper body movement restricted.

Suddenly the water stopped and Harry on opening his eyes suddenly heard the same spluttering noise coming from Neville and in Neville's thrashing his foot swung out and kicked Harry in the shin causing a groan of pain from Harry.

Harry found himself again half lying in a bath tub with his legs hanging out over the side. 'how the hell did I manage to do this again. Is it just a thing I'm going to always do when drunk?' he thought to himself, and Neville in a similar position just next to him. Harry felt like he had been folded in half from sleeping at such an unusual angle and on such a hard surface. He managed to extract himself from the bath tub at the same time as Neville who was somewhat bewildered into what had so rudely awakened him.

Both their eyes fell upon Neville's grandmother Augusta Longbottom who was stood there trying to repress a smile.

"So boys, do you normally sleep together and half in and half out the bath tub? How did you even manage to fall asleep face first in the bath?

"I don't know Gran; I'm confused how we even got here or why we'd be sleeping face down in the bath? What we're doing to end up like that?" Neville asked scratching his head and instantly regretting it as it felt like a claw had scratched his brain and a shooting pain went through it causing him to let out a groan.

Harry let out a groan as he moved searching for his glasses "Ohhh my head!"

"Not feeling too clever boys? Well I'd imagine the three bottles of fire whiskey and twelve butter beers you drank last night is probably the answer to your questions. "Augusta laughed. "Make your way downstairs boys, you've got a pair of visitors that have come to see you, but I'd suggest that you maybe drink these first and make yourself a little more presentable." and she handed both of them a small glass filled with a bubble-gum blue liquid that looked almost as thick as ice cream.

"What's this?" Neville and Harry asked together taking a sniff and instantly regretting it as it smelt horrendous

"Hangover cure although I must warn you," she said as Harry and Neville both necked the potion in three huge gulps "that it tastes like troll dung." she laughed with mirth as both boys scrambled to the toilet and threw up quite violently into the bowl.

"I'll see you downstairs in a moment and I'd suggest that you both cast a teeth cleaning charm at the very least. Oh and by the way it's good to see you Mr. Potter, even if it's not exactly how I imagined us meeting again." and with that she turned and left.

After five minutes of taking turns to throw up Neville looked at Harry "I think I feel a bit better, but next time I think I'll go for a pepper up potion instead of that."

Harry shook his head "I think next time I'll try sleeping in a bed and getting up when I've slept off the hangover." causing Neville to laugh as he helped pulled him up off the floor and they made their way to Neville's bedroom to see if any of his clothes would fit Harry as he had a bit of the blue hangover potion that had splashed up on him on his top.

"Who do you reckon is here?" Harry asked how looking around Neville's room saw and explosion of Gryffindor banners along with Puddlemere United banners.

Neville who was rummaging through his wardrobe looking for something for Harry shrugged. "Don't know, but there's only one way to find out."

Five minutes later the boys made their way down the stairs feeling a lot better than when they had been so rudely awakened by Neville's Grandmother, although unsuccessful in finding something of Neville's to wear that fit, so Harry cast a cleaning charm on the liquid that seemed too determined to be removed and only faded a little in color, which left Harry thinking he's probably have to throw out unless his hangover was affecting his magic.

They made their way through the sitting room towards the kitchen where they heard laughter and looked at each other as they could hear what sounded like Neville's grandmother recounting the condition she had found the boys that morning followed by female laughter.

They entered the kitchen to find Hannah and Susan sat at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee each and Augusta pulling faces at them that Harry and Neville both found peculiar and the two girls were giggling at the impression she was doing.

Sensing the boys' entrance Susan turned her head and gave Harry a dazzling smile and said hello. Hannah turned looking at the boys who didn't look as worse for wear as she'd expected. "Good Morning Handsome, your Gran was just telling us the delightful story of how she found you both this morning."

"Gran you didn't!" Neville turned to his gran with a mortified expression on his face. 'Did Hannah just call me handsome?' thought Neville.

"Don't worry about it Nev, I haven't told her about the condition you were in when I woke up next to you last time you had one too many." Hannah said back to him causing Neville's jaw to drop expecting his gran to flip out at Hannah admitting that he'd woken up next to her at Harry's house and was even more surprised when Susan and Augusta began to laugh heartily and his gran didn't even appear to bat an eyelid at the quip.

Wiping tears from her eyes Augusta said "Well I'll leave you all to your plans and hope you enjoy entertained these two lovely ladies for the day. I'll leave you all in peace, but try and be back before midnight Neville and I hope I don't discover you and Mr. Potter sharing a bath together again, as you only used to do that when you were babies."

Susan and Hannah howled with laughter at Harry's and Neville's blushes.

"See you soon Mr. Potter." Augusta said as she passed him and patted his shoulder as she started to make her way out the kitchen as Harry called after her to tell her to please call him Harry.

Augusta turned back and told Harry she would do just that and turned to Susan and Hannah saying that they were both delightful and welcome to just pop round whenever they wanted as she'll make sure Neville changes the wards to accept them both straight away next time.

Susan and Hannah both beamed at Neville and Harry who were both quite surprised by Augusta's blatant prompting for them to take Hannah and Susan out.

"Well that was different." Harry said to Neville.

"Your gran is so cool Neville!" Hannah exclaimed getting up and giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"She is aces, Neville." Susan agreed getting up and giving Harry a quick hug and peck on the cheek as well.

"She's never actively encouraged me to go out with girls though, so it's kind of freaking me out a little bit." Neville replied. "How did you convince her to let you passed the wards of the house?"

"I told her that we were going on a date and Harry was taking Suzie out for her birthday." Hannah grinned mischievously at them.

* * *

 **Thanks to Goldzar for editing my chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37 - Arcade Escapades

**Authors Note: - Hello FanFictioners - Firstly thanks for persisting with my story so far. I know a lot of you might be thinking, "Jez just get to Japan already I thought this was what it was meant about".**

 **I promise it is coming but I'm trying to lay some ground work for the rest of the story as well as I'm trying to develop relationships etc. I'm trying to write and post as quick as I can and so far, I think I've been doing alright but I'm trying to move away from just giving the story from Harry's point of view but bringing in other characters' thoughts as you might have noticed over the last ten or so chapters.**

 **Also just quickly I really appreciate the kind reviews and pointing out stuff that I've not explained properly or was inaccurate.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – Arcade Escapades**

 **Tuesday 6th July, Longbottom House, Little Somerford, Chippenham**

"So it's your birthday is it?" Harry asked Susan as he took a seat next to her at the breakfast bar and poured himself and Neville a cup of coffee before adding the milk to his and the milk and sugar to Neville's who he passed the cup down the bench to as he had taken a seat on the other side of Hannah.

"Yep, eighteen today, so my next big birthday is twenty, but the years seem to be flying by at the moment, so that will be here before you know it."

"Well happy eighteenth. You know in the muggle world turning eighteen is when a person comes of age, so it's kind of a big deal."

"Hannah said that to me earlier and that was how she convinced me to come over here as we didn't celebrate my coming of age last year because of what happened at the ministry." Susan said as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Because of what happened at the ministry?" Harry asked taking a sip of his drink

Yes, you know what it was overthrown by the Death Eaters….my aunt was killed that day as they also attacked our home." she replied tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Harry kicking himself for being so stupid for upsetting her by starting the conversation, he got up and wrapped her in a hug as she softly sobbed into his shoulder as Hannah reached over and rubbed her back and silently mouthed to Harry that Susan would be alright and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Suzie. I really didn't mean to upset you and on your birthday of all days. What a prat..." he said planting a kiss on her temple.

Susan pulled herself together after chastising herself for getting upset and crying onto Harry. 'God he must think I'm such a little girl considering how he's coped so well with losing people he had loved in the past.' Susan thought to herself.

She pulled back from Harry's embrace seeing the concern all over his face and her heart melted being on the receiving end of one of Harry's look of concerns.

"I'm really sorry Suzie I'm such an idiot as I should have thought. I really didn't mean to make you upset." He apologized as he placed his hands gently on each side of her face while slowly using his thumbs to softly wipe away her tears and being very careful to not smudge the eye makeup she had delicately applied. "Let me make it up to you by taking you out for a great day, hmmm?" Harry asked.

"You don't have to do that. It's really ok Harry, I know you didn't mean to upset me, it's just still kind of raw you know. I'm just glad that she managed to take a few of them out with her and went down fighting like the rest of my family did in the first war." she replied receiving a nod from Harry.

"I completely understand. Maybe better than you can imagine. But I still want to make it up to you. Plus, I've a weakness for pretty girls crying and I hate that I upset you." Harry said giving her a smile.

"Are you sure you want to spend the day with me? Hannah just said that to Neville's gran as an excuse to see him."

"Absolutely, although I'm going to have to go home and change first as I look like crap," he pointed towards his t-shirts with the bubble gum blue spots on his top, "are you alright waiting here ten minutes while I quickly floo home and get changed?"

"Sure, I can't wait so hurry." Susan repliead excitedly as Harry grinned at her and got up and told Neville he'd be back in a minute and to allow him to come back by floo. Neville a bit stunned by Harry's sudden standing up and telling him he was leaving told him that he'd changed the wards last night to allow Harry through whenever he wanted.

Harry left the room and they heard the floo go as Harry left through it to Potter Manor. Susan jumped up with a squeal and stamped her feet and clapped in excitement causing Hannah to smile and Neville's look of confusion to deepen.

"Han, we were just talking about my birthday and missing my coming of age last year and Harry said that he's going to take me out for the day for my birthday." Susan beamed at her friend who couldn't help but smile seeing her best friend so happy. "He's just gone home to change and then he said he's coming straight back!"

"Oh that's brilliant Suzie, what are you thinking then? Do you want me and Neville to come with you or do you want to go on your own?" Hannah asked her.

"Ooooh I don't know. I'd love to be alone with him…. but what if we run out of things to talk about? I don't want things to be awkward. Would you two mind coming along and then we can go off on our own for a while and then meet up again maybe?" Susan asked hopefully looking at Neville and Hannah in turn.

"That is of course unless you've already got plans today. I'm sorry Neville we just completely gate crashed on your day and invited ourselves over and here I am assuming you want to spend the day with us or Han at least."

Neville held his hands up and replied "Don't worry about that I had no plans for today other than to water some plants in my greenhouse and then maybe go for some lunch or something, so I'm happy to have my day improved." giving a shy smile to Hannah and felt his face coloring

"Aww Neville you're so cute, it's very sweet of you to say that I've improved your day." Hannah said to him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well…. you have improved it. You're both welcome over anytime you like although maybe next time let me have a bit more of a lie in yeah and make it around ten o'clock instead of eight." he said getting a laugh from the girls.

"How come you and Harry got so drunk you ended up face down in the bath tub anyway? Celebrating or Consoling?" Susan asked curious as to why Harry was here as they had planned to get Neville and then go to Harry's, but that changed when they found out Harry was already at Neville off Neville's grandmother.

"Definitely consoling." Neville answered remembering the conversation he and Harry had last night about being able to have multiple wives and consorts if they wished.

"Why what happened?" Hannah asked concern on her face thinking something bad had happened to the two boys that had a hard enough life growing up.

"Are you both ok? Was he consoling you or you him?" Susan asked while biting her lip with nerves hoping that Harry was ok, not that she didn't want Neville to be ok but she thought Harry had been through even more hardship that she and Neville had.

"Oh I was consoling him, but don't worry I think he's ok now. It was nothing serious just Harry worrying about upsetting people as per usual. Seriously don't worry about it he seems fine now. He came over last night and we got to talking and I had to break a few pureblood customs to him and give him some information about being head of multiple houses and what that could mean, if he chose to that is and that's what I had to console him over." Neville explained taking a sip of his drink that had cooled enough for him.

"What you mean like the Wizengamot paperwork he's going to have being head of four houses you mean?" Susan asked.

"No I mean more the number of wives and line continuation and how he could potentially end up with seven wives and seven children or four wives and seven children or one wife and four or five children depending on whether he wanted to continue all those family lines." Neville explained as Susan and Hannah exchanged a look that they didn't think Neville had noticed.

"And errrr… what was Harry's thoughts on it?" Susan asked trying not to sound too obvious, but failing to hide the slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

Hannah stepped in to try and help her friend who really didn't have a poker face. "Is Harry thinking about having multiple wives in his future and continuing all the lines that he's Head of House for then or putting them into one or two?"

"He doesn't know. I think the poor bloke is still trying to wrap his head around not having a murderous psychopath trying to kill him at every opportunity. He's just trying to adjust to being normal or as normal for Harry anyway as his life never is what anyone else would class as normal is it….

I mean I can't remember ever having heard of anyone being Head of four houses before. Can you imagine the pressure that puts a bloke under and let's face it it's not like there just normal houses, I mean the Peverell family are infamous, Ravenclaw is iconic and the Potter and Black families are two of the oldest families around?"

"Hmmmm when you put it like that it must be a bit of a burden." Hannah replied.

"It really must. I know I feel pressure having to continue my family line as it was almost completely snuffed out during the first war." Susan added tears threatening her eyes again.

"I agree, it's not easy at all Susan. My Mum and Dad are still alive, which makes having to be in charge and try and continue my family really hard as I want nothing more than for them to get better, so my Dad can take over running the family again.

Plus, the Gryffindor name is illustrious as well, so I don't know whether I should start it up again as I don't feel worthy of it." Neville said running his hand through his hair.

"That's bull Neville. You're one of the bravest people I've ever met and Godric Gryffindor would be more than proud for you to continue his family name, if he didn't think you were worthy you wouldn't have been able to pull the sword out of the sorting hat before decapitating that horrible snake last month." Hannah said putting her hand on Neville's arm making the butterflies activate in his stomach as Susan agreed with Hannah's assessment.

"I…. I don't know whether I'd want more than one wife though. Having two kids with someone I love and continuing the Longbottom and Gryffindor line is fine, but then if my wife was the last in her line then it would be a third child, which wouldn't bother me as I want a big family someday sure, but finding someone I love is more important than having different wives to continue family lines." Neville said noticing that Hannah's hand hadn't left his arm.

"Do you think it possible to love more than one person Neville? Do you think Harry wants a big family? Do you think he'd want multiple wives?" Susan asked eagerly as Neville now saw that Susan did want to be with Harry with the peppering of questions he was receiving.

"Well I suppose of course it's possible. I mean I love my Mum and Dad equally and my gran, even if she is a bit domineering sometimes, but hell she's nothing like Molly Weasley.

I don't know about the multiple wives' part but that's just me, but I know Harry would love a big family more than anything. He didn't have any family at all growing up. All he had was an Aunt and Uncle and a cousin that hated him and anything to do with magic and that was it no one else.

Then Sirius came into his life at the end of third year, but he didn't really get to see or spend any time with him other than in the summer holiday of fifth year and then he lost him at the Department of Mysteries.

I can't really say a lot more as me and Harry are becoming better friends and I know how hard it is for him to trust people and I don't want to betray his trust by telling people things about him I shouldn't or he wouldn't want me to about his life away from school." Seeing Susan's eyes drop to the floor Neville quickly continued.

"Please don't take that as in I don't want to tell you, because it's not like that at all. It's just his life and he'll tell you or us when and if he wants to." Neville finished torn between his loyalty to his friend and his desire to want to help Harry get more good people around him that care about him as it was obvious that Susan really did care about Harry.

"It's alright Neville, we won't say anything to him, right Suzie?" Hannah said giving him arm a gentle rub.

"Of course I won't say anything, I can understand how he feels and I won't press him on it. I want to make him happier than he's ever been not sad." Susan replied before putting her hand over her mouth quickly at Neville's raised eyebrow and Hannah's stunned face that Susan would admit something like in front of Neville.

"Please don't tell him she said that Neville." Hannah said "let him discover it on his own the next time they wake up together." laughing which Neville joined as Susan swatted her arm with a small smirk stealing onto her face at Hannah's remark.

* * *

Harry had got changed into a pair of knee length cargo shorts as he thought it was hot and the sun was shining hard and the temperature was rising so a coat wouldn't be necessary and it was warm enough to work around in shorts and t-shirt. Plus, he wanted room to carry his beseecher book and coin bag as well as his muggle bank card.

He pulled the t-shirt over his head and put on a pair of ankle socks that Hayley had picked out for him and a pair of low back white trainers. He gave himself a couple of squirts of the Scentaur potion he had brewed and went down to the kitchen to take his dose of Eagle Eye potion.

He styled his hair that was now a lot more manageable and easily styled after Sirius' Adonis potion he'd taken the day before. He looked pretty good. He put on a leather strapped watch with a large black face edged in silver and headed back for the floo deciding on the spur of the moment to pay a quick visit to Diagon Alley to get Susan a birthday present and ran upstairs to get his Dad's old cloak so he could get in and out quickly without being seen and stopped.

He wanted to get her something really nice for her birthday and as he grabbed the cloak he paused wondering why he wanted to make her happy so much.

* * *

As Harry walked down the sea front with Susan by his side with her arm linked through his and Neville and Hannah following them he couldn't help keep the smile off his face as Susan kept looking back at Hannah and grinning at her like the cat that got the cream.

Under Susan's other arm was a big purple teddy bear that Harry had given her that he'd won on one of the games at the arcade they'd been to on Blackpool sea front. Susan had decided to call the teddy bear Potty in tribute to Harry and kept laughing at Harry as he rolled his eyes every time she called the bear by its name, which she was doing a lot as she was being silly and pretending that the bear was alive and that it could talk to Harry.

"Look how happy they seem." Neville whispered to Hannah as Susan turned around again and gave them a goofy grin as Harry leaned in and whispered something to her that caused her to laugh out loud and whack him with the teddy bear he'd won her.

"Well, she really likes him and has for years. Every time we talk about boys or I push her on who she likes or suggest other boys to her she always says the same thing, that they'll never be as good as Harry."

"Well maybe she's got a point there you know. I mean who would get a second glance, when standing next to or around Harry. I can understand why Ron was always so jealous of him all the time and felt so insecure. Not that it was Harry's fault of course as he's a great guy." Neville said with a sigh.

"Well I can think of someone I'd give a second look to instead of Harry and my third and my fourth look." Hannah replied as she looked at Neville's face watching Harry and Susan. He'd completely lost all his baby fat on his face and body and his jaw was more defined and he'd really buffed up into a bit of a hunk.

"Oh yeah and who might that be? Please don't say Seamus or Dean because I'll never hear the end of it if they find out." he muttered dismissively as he gave a little smile as Harry scooped Susan up bridal style into his arms and spun her round in a circle causing her to squeal and laugh.

"No not Seamus or Dean, but he is a Gryffindor and a total hotty!" she replied trying to gauge if Neville could connect the dots quickly.

"Jeez, I've never heard Ron described as a hotty." Neville responded pulling a face like he was disgusted even thought he was only joking.

She stopped suddenly pulling her arm that was linked back causing him to spin towards her as he stopped to prevent himself from knocking her over.

"I'm not talking about Ron you idiot, come on Neville, I know you didn't study Arithmancy but surely you can work out the math on that one?" Hannah asked staring him in the eyes wondering why he was always so down on himself. She decided to just grab the bull by the horns so to speak.

"Oh sod it!" she said as she quickly stepped forward closing the distance between them and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down and pressing her lips softly to his in a kiss before he had time to protest and she completely caught him off guard.

Neville tensed in surprise as he had never been kissed by a girl before…. Not properly anyway. He'd had a kiss on the cheek by Ginny, Luna and Hermione in the past when they had thanked him for something but never properly like this.

He was scared as he didn't really know what he was doing he just decided to go with his instinct and pressed his lips to hers more firmly and put his hands on her hips as they slowly started giving each other little kisses as Neville softly kissed her upper lip as she kissed his bottom lip marveling at how Neville seemed to be a naturally good kisser and she'd never had expected it.

Hannah moved one of her hands up into Neville's hair as he pulled her closer to him as one of his hands moved up between her shoulder blades and the other moved round to the small of her back that sent shivers through Hannah as she gave a small gasp at the feeling as he pulled her closer into him.

Neville hearing her gasp and growing with confidence slowly licked along her top lip with his tongue, which caused Hannah to open her mouth and snake her tongue out until it touched Neville's and started to stroke his tongue with hers as their mouths pressed against each other more and they started kissing each other with more passion and hunger.

Hannah reached back with her hand towards Neville's that was on her lower back and pushed it down until it his hand fully rested onto one of her bum cheeks and she gave Neville a soft moan in her kiss to give him encouragement and Neville having been given permission by her moving his hand onto her delicious behind.

Neville gave it a squeeze and getting a moan from Hannah who kissed him even more enthusiastically.

* * *

Harry put Susan down after sweeping her up into his arms bridal style and spinning her round as she had joked that he seemed to be a natural at sweeping a girl off her feet.

Susan had laughed so hard and he had spun her so around so quickly she had gotten dizzy and as he had put her down she was wobbly on her feet and leant against him for support.

"Oh my god I'm so dizzy." she said between giggles.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little too enthusiastic with the spinning." he responded with a shrug.

"Well at least I can say I've been swept off my feet if anyone asks." Susan beamed at Harry. "Thank you for today Harry. For everything I still don't feel right that you've paid for everything though."

"It's your birthday Suzie and you deserve to be treated…"

"Like a princess." she finished for him, "Well I certainly have been. Thank you Harry. You're so sweet." he pulled a face at this causing her to swat his arm playfully. "You are, first I get taken out for the day and bought a lovely present." she said touching the small diamond stud ear rings that he'd bought and he was delighted he'd done well as Susan had said she loved them and Hannah had pointed out that they'd look perfect on her.

"Then you take me, well us should I say for a wonderful lunch and then you take me to a muggle arcade, so we can do some research on our business venture and now you are taking me dancing, so I get to spend the night dancing with my prince charming." Susan finished putting her hand on his arm and kicking her foot out behind her playfully and making Harry smile as he found her very cute playing around.

"Well I wanted you to have a nice day as it's an important birthday. Plus, I'm sure Potty is very proud to be your called you Prince Charming. How do you know about Prince Charming anyway?" Harry asked surprised that a pureblood wizard would know a muggle cartoon

"Hermione told us all about it in Runes." Susan answered looking at Harry to try and gauge a reaction from Harry at the mention of Hermione's name.

"She never told me that she was friends with you, Hannah, Daphne and Tracey. I don't know why because you're all really nice. Maybe she just wanted to keep you all to herself." Harry said smiling at her and making goose pimples appear on her skin.

"Well I don't know why she never said, but it's probably because you and Ron would have gone mad if you'd known she was friends with people outside Gryffindor." Susan surmised.

"Ron might but I wouldn't have. Well I suppose we are programmed to instantly be suspicious of Slytherin's as of the feud the houses have had for so long and it didn't help that Malfoy was all up in my face, but I get on with everyone else from the other houses. Well when they aren't thinking I'm the Heir of Slytherin and attacking people or putting my name in the Goblet of Fire or thinking that I'm unhinged." He said recalling how he'd been alienated by the whole school in second, fourth and fifth year.

"You never did have an easy year at Hogwarts did you?" Susan asked sadly recalling how many times she'd seen him sad and being isolated by everyone.

"No, trouble always seems to find me. I'm hoping going to Japan where no one knows me will be good, because then I'll just be another student like everyone else." Harry replied.

"Hmmmm well firstly I don't think they won't know who you are. I mean you're famous all over the world I'd expect or at least everywhere they sell 'Dark Wizards of the last five hundred years' and secondly you aren't like everyone else. You're really special." She said looking him in the eyes thinking how she could lose herself in those eyes forever and never noticed how much they sparkle when he smiles.

"That's really nice of you to say Susan you are as well, but you should have realized by hanging out with me that I'm just a regular guy like every other one out there." he responded modestly shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, let's just agree to disagree on that one." she said before leaning in and planting him with a quick peck on the cheek. Harry wondered whether that was where Hermione had got the saying about agreeing to disagree as she'd never really said it before that he could remember.

"Is this the place you were thinking of dancing with me?" Susan asked her excitement building as they had approached a large metal tower with a sign saying Ballroom and she hopped up and down on the spot excitedly, while grabbing his hand and started pulling him towards the ball room as she looked back over her shoulder to see Hannah's reaction to the sign only to see her best friend and Neville wrapped so tightly around each other than it caused her to stop and a huge smile to spread across her face.

Harry surprised at her sudden stop turned to look what had grabbed her attention and his mouth fell into a smile as he saw Neville and Hannah kissing as passionately as he and Susan had at the ministry ball and in his cinema room.

"Good on them!" Harry said smiling and taking Susan's hand in his he said "Come on birthday girl, I think now's a good time to give them some time alone." and he pulled her towards the ball room.

* * *

 **AN- Thanks for Goldzar again for going through this for me.**


	38. Chapter 38 - The Ferret and the Pug

**Chapter 38** **– The Ferret and the Pug**

 **Just before midnight, Tuesday 6th July, House of Bones, Black Moor, South Downs**

"And what time do you call this young lady?" Susan asked with a smirk on her face as Hannah came stumbling through the fireplace dusting herself off and flopped down just missing the large purple teddy bear next to Susan on the sofa with a grin on her face. She and Harry had danced together for over an hour before spending a very enjoyable time together getting pretty heated on her doorstep and she'd been disappointed when he'd turned down coming inside with her because he had an early appointment at his solicitors but her spirits had soared when he said that he'd like to cook her dinner a night or go out just the two of them.

"You don't look like you've been in very long as Potty is still down here with you." Hannah smiled back with a satisfied sigh.

"No I've only been back about twenty minutes and I'm just resting my feet and catching my breath. All that Quidditch has given Harry a lot more stamina than I would have thought." Susan said rubbing the sole of one of her feet.

"Oh yeah and what have you been doing to test his stamina?" Hannah asked with a big grin on her face.

"Not as much as I'd like or as much as I bet you and Neville had been doing I'd say. Where is he anyway? Why didn't you bring him back here?" Susan asked surprised at seeing Hannah come back alone.

"He said that he'd had to get back, because he didn't want his Gran going mental at him as it's almost midnight, but he promised to write and arrange another day out with me alone." Hannah said with a grin. "Where's lover boy?"

"He had to get home as he said had an appointment in the morning with his account manager and solicitor and some things to take care of over the next couple of days and said that it would be after the weekend that he had enough free time to see me properly as he didn't just want to do a flying visit unless he had to in between then.

I suggested I could go to his or he could come here and we'll talk about our business venture together…. Amongst other things." Susan replied trying to hide the smile at the thought of more time with Harry and the other things she'd like to be doing with him.

"Do you want me to make myself disappear for the day if he comes here? That way you can get some alone time with him." Hannah asked seeing her friends eyes light up.

"Are you sure? You don't have to leave the house or anything or I'll just go to his, but I'd love some time with him where he's not worrying about us being errrrr interrupted." Susan replied blushing as Hannah started giggling.

"You planning on making this the house of boning?" Hannah laughed getting the giggles as Susan picked up Potty and playfully whacked her over the head with it as she laughed as well.

"Only if I'm lucky," Susan said "only if I'm lucky."

* * *

 **Wednesday 8th July, Pearl Hall (Home of the Davis Family), Pett Bottom, Near Canterbury**

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, so let me get this straight you went to Silverstone without me, with the guy we both fancy and then you had a romantic walk and dinner with him and then you snogged?" Tracey asked counting off her points that she was making to a grinning Daphne.

"I only snogged him three times!" Daphne replied in feigned shock

"Good god, I've got to give you credit for rigging that card game and thinking on your feet. I can't believe I only sussed out what you'd done just as I was about to run out of chips. So how was it?" Tracey asked dropping onto her bed next to Daphne not able to keep the fake anger up anymore as getting the goods on how good a kisser Harry Potter was far more important.

"Well you remember when Pansy and us were discussing what our perfect kiss was like last year in the dorm?" Daphne asked getting a nod from Tracey, "Well, times that by about six and then you're getting close to how amazing it was."

"Seriously…. That good?" Tracey asked.

"Oh Trace it was absolutely incredible. We'd had such an amazing time together it was all just perfect. He's so amazing and just as Hermione has been describing him all these years and he really doesn't understand the effect he has on women."

"You mean you spent most of the day restraining yourself from jumping his bones then." Tracey said with a smile.

"Ha ha, well yes, but it's not just that it's the way he seems to ooze sex appeal through his magic and I always thought that when Madam Pomfrey said that eventually a witch's magic would reach out to find a compatible partner in a wizard and not to just go jumping on the first broomstick that takes your fancy that she was just trying to stop all the girls in school just sleeping with random guys. I never knew it could actually happen."

"You mean you felt like you were drawn to him and that your body was just crying out to connect with his in a more intimate way?" Tracey asked her gaze fixed off somewhere else.

"I see you've experienced it as well." Daphne said to her friend.

"Yes, it was heightened when I was alone with him in the Spiny Serpent that night we were all dancing and drinking together. If you and Pansy hadn't come in the bar when you did I think I would have jumped him as I was feeling him up and was close to losing it." Tracey said blushing for the first time that Daphne could remember seeing her blush.

"Well believe me it's harder when you spend a whole day with him. I spent most of the day worrying that I should have brought some extra panties as when I got home I was soaked." Daphne replied causing them both to giggle.

"Honestly, I don't know whether I'll be able to stop myself next time I get him alone. Speaking of Pansy, where is the Slytherin Princess today by the way, I thought she was coming over here with you?" Daphne asked.

Tracey brought herself back to the moment from her day dream of spending her time alone with Harry "Oh get this she said that she needed to go to Gringotts to speak with them about currency exchange for France and then needed to go underwear shopping or something. She said that she'll come and hangout tomorrow."

"Currency exchange? Why would she need to speak with them about that it's not exactly a difficult one to understand or sort out."

"I know I mean it would take a complete idiot not to…." Tracey stopped talking as a thought just struck her before she smacked her palm against her forehead amazed at her own stupidity.

"What? What's with the face palming?" Daphne asked.

"I'm such an idiot. How did I get sorted into Slytherin I'm clearly not cunning enough to be in it?" Tracey replied shaking her head as Daphne's confusion continued to grow.

"Did Harry say what he was going to be doing for the rest of the week at the end of your date by any chance?" Tracey asked her.

"Well he said he needed to see the goblins about some business venture he was thinking about and that he was seeing his solicitor today about some other business stuff. I honestly never would have imagined that Harry Potter would be so into business wheeling and dealing and…. What are you looking at me like that for?" Daphne stopped talking looking at the knowing look on Tracey's face.

"Did you happen to tell anyone other than me about your date with Harry and may have divulged that information to?" Tracey asked.

"Well I told Tori about the date but not about his plans why?"

"So you've told no one else? No one floo'd you or anything to ask about your date?" Tracey asked leaning back on the bed.

"Well, Pansy did floo call me the next day but I…. Oh I see!" Daphne exclaimed the realization hitting her like a bolt of lightning and hitting her forehead with her palm at her own stupidity.

"The little snake. I'm clearly crap with spotting people's sneaky plans, but given how good yours was I'm surprised you didn't see it." confessed Tracey.

"I guess I was still a bit euphoric from my night before with Harry." Daphne reasoned.

"So the question is. Do we try and find her to try and rumble her plans like we had to last time or do we let her have a fair crack at him, because if we do that then you both have to promise to let me have a day with him on my own?" Tracey said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I suppose it's only fair to let her try and break through his walls on her own as I had a chance and success I might add, but Pansy won't have it as easy due to her history with his friends and Malfoy."

"Yes Daph, but you're not as sexually aggressive as she is. I mean hello... underwear shopping." Tracey said.

"I'm not worried. He's too much of a gentleman to go that far with Pansy especially as she's trying to build bridges with him."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. Now then I want you to promise that you'll both back off and let me have a date with him as well."

"I promise Trace; you know I wouldn't stick it to you like that. Pansy might if we don't keep an eye on her, but I won't." Daphne answered giving her friend a small hug.

"I'm more worried about Pansy getting Harry to stick something to her." Tracey mumbled in Daphne's ear before the broke apart giggling.

* * *

 **Wednesday 8th July, Horizont Alley, London**

Harry had been having a busy morning. He'd begun a plan about how to get to Japan to attend school as he didn't know whether he'd be able to portkey, floo or apparate that far, so had thought of another idea as he wasn't really fond of apparating or port keying and the thought of having to do it half way around the world made him feel sick.

He'd just left Hayley Sloop with instructions to look into a couple of things for him as well as giving her more ideas on what his plans for the future were and it was safe to say that Hayley and her staff really were earning their money with all the things that he'd asked her to go about recently, however she said that she was more than happy to deal with his requests and had joked about having to recruit more people and was shocked when Harry said if they needed to then he'd fund their wages etc.

As Harry closed the door to the office after Angelic had been flirting with him playfully after thanking him for the meal the last time that he was there and said that she'd love to go out with him again. Hayley had called her into her office before Harry had, had a chance to reply.

As he made his way down Horizont Alley he saw a witch bent over picking up some bags that had fallen on the ground and she was struggling to pick them all up. Harry moved forward to offer some assistance and bent down to pick up two of the bags furthest away before turning around to give them the witch who had dropped them. The bags really were very light and didn't really feel like they had anything in them but they were tied closed with black ribbon.

As Harry approached the witch she stood up and Harry saw the smiling face of Pansy Parkinson smiling at him. Harry's eyes couldn't help, but look at the outfit Pansy had on. She was wearing a pair of dark green suede high heeled boots, black stockings that disappear under a black pleated mini skirt that had matching green to her boots in the pleats of the skirt and add onto that she had a black top with a plunging neckline and she must have been wearing a bra that was pushing her ample chest up creating a drool worthy amount of cleavage.

She was wearing a black cardigan that covered her arms and shoulders and trailed down the back to around her knees and at the front it swooped out framing her bust and flared out again over her hips. She looked absolutely sexy as hell with her bobbed hair framed her face beautifully and she had a smoky charcoal make up applied to her eyes and a dark lipstick on giving her a slight gothic look that really worked for her.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Harry greeted honestly as a small smirk stole onto her face.

"You're looking pretty good yourself," she replied as she moved forward giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Still smelling divine as well." she added as she stepped back.

"Do you need a hand with all these bags, looks like you've bought most of a shop?" Harry asked her blushing at the compliment.

"Sure that would be a great help, how do always manage to find an aftershave that smells so yummy?" Pansy asked him as they split the bags between them.

"It's just a potion that I created that I use as aftershave. It smells however the person smelling it wants it to smell." Harry responded not feeling too bad at his slight bending of the truth as it was actually Sirius' idea, but he was sure his godfather wouldn't mind him not passing on the credit as he'd given Harry the instructions on how to make it.

"God you should sell that stuff. It smells heavenly." Pansy stepped in and put her face next to his neck and breathed the smell in and made an "mmmm" sound as she stepped back her eyelids fluttering slightly.

"What does it smell like to you?" Harry asked.

"Lemon cake and chocolate." Pansy replied.

"Maybe I will have to start selling the stuff. From the reaction I've had to it I'd make a fortune." Harry grinned at her as they turned and started making their way towards Diagon Alley.

"I'm curious how you make that as I'd love to smell divine all the time. So what are you up to today then?" Pansy asked looking at him through her hair so she could see his reaction.

"Not a great deal really I've got a lot of what I wanted to do today done already and I sorted things a lot quicker than expected, so I've not really got a lot of plans. How about you? More shopping? That is if you've left anything else for everyone else already." he said lifting the ten or so bags in his hands to make his point.

Pansy bumped shoulders with him playfully and said "No I'm done shopping now all I want to do is get off my feet and be able to put these bags down. Where are you planning on going now? Lunch or something?"

"I was thinking of just going home and watching a film or something and just vegging out for the rest of the day not really doing a lot." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Fancy some company?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"Sure why not. I can make some lunch at the house if you want." He responded getting an enthusiastic nod of the head from Pansy. "Right well how about you give me the rest of these and grab hold of me and I'll apparate us back to my place." he said taking her bags off her as she put her hand on the crook of his arm as Harry turned on the spot and apparated back to Potter Manor.

* * *

Harry made himself and Pansy some chicken sandwiches and brought a big bag of crisps to the cinema room along with a glass of apple juice for them both as saw Pansy had selected three films from the collection he had shown her and explained that she'd like to watch any or all of the three films.

Harry looked through her choices quite surprised considering that Susan and Hannah had been interested in the romantic films.

"Interesting choices, I guess I'm surprised to see you're not a romantic film kind of girl."

"I'm quite happy to watch something romantic, but I just thought that these three looked interesting as I've never seen a muggle picture before." Pansy explained taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches.

"Why did you pick this one?" Harry said showing her Batman Begins.

"Because I wanted to see if it was just Professor Snape wearing a mask and some rubber as the rest of the outfit looked like him." Pansy explained causing a laugh from Harry.

"And this one?" he said showing her a cover of Fast and Furious.

"Because the blonde guy looks cute." Pansy reasoned shrugging her shoulders and causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"So you're still into your blondes then?" Harry teased.

"God, No I'm not exclusive to blondes. I love a good brunette as well." Pansy answered giving Harry what she hoped was her sexiest smile, which she thought worked as Harry suddenly looked all cute and awkward.

"And errrrr this one?" he asked finally showing her the third film, which was a film called Conan the Barbarian played by an actor called Arnold something but Harry couldn't pronounce the actors surname.

"Who doesn't love a good swashbuckling adventure?" Pansy questioned back. "Let's watch that one." she said as Harry agreed and went to put the disc in the player.

They ate during the opening credit and then Harry extended the sofa they were sat on so that he could stretch his legs out. After putting their plates and glasses on the floor Pansy shuffled across next to Harry and picked his arm up and wrapped it around her and snuggled into Harry's side.

She felt him tense slightly at the intimate contact and the position they were in so she looked up at him giving him her best puppy dog eyes and asked if he was ok with this to which he said he was and after about ten minutes she felt him physically relax.

Pansy then proceeded for the next hour to really play up the scary bits by turning herself more into him pretending she was scared purely so that she could have more of his body touching hers until eventually she'd managed to work herself so that she was pressed fully on her side up against him, with her arm across his chest and one of her legs wrapped around his.

To Harry's credit he'd taken her movement and physical closeness with him and Pansy in the darkness very well as she could make out a tenting in his trousers from her ministrations and antics.

"Well that was pretty good, if not a bit dated by looking at the quality of the picture." Harry said as Pansy nodded her head against his shoulder.

"Do you want to watch something else?" he asked as the credits of the film started rolling up the screen as he waved his wand lowering the volume so they could talk with the film's music in the background.

"Maybe in a little while. How about we talk for a bit." Pansy said

"Sure we can do that, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked her.

"Let's talk about how you've become such the ladies' man since you and Ginny broke up." Pansy said.

"HA!" Harry barked out a laugh "Ladies man, I seriously think you've got your information mixed up Pansy."

"Oh really?" Pansy asked propping herself up on her elbow as her hand on his chest started making small circles on his stomach causing Harry's arousal to give a small lurch up the scale at the contact.

"Really, I am certainly not a ladies' man. Far from it." Harry replied.

"So are you trying to tell me that you've not kissed two witches recently?" Pansy asked a slight smirk on her face as she could see him squirm under this line of questioning.

"Well errr technically Susan kissed me first as did Daphne." Harry replied his mind screaming out to him that he'd initiated plenty of kisses with them since the first kiss with each of them.

"Oh I know all about kiss with Daphne and I saw with my own eyes how good the kiss with Susan was. She made every single witch in that hall jealous…"

"Come off it." Harry scoffed

"It's true!"

"Is it though? Really?... there were plenty of witches there with husbands and boyfriends who I'm pretty sure weren't jealous." Harry said smugly.

"Alright Mr. Pedantic, how about she made every single, attached or unhappily married witch jealous then."

"Sorry Pans, but I think you're way off here. Yes, Daphne told me that she wished it could have been her, but that's it. For a start Hermione and Fleur were there and they wouldn't have been jealous as they are both happily in relationships, Luna was there same, Hannah Abbott I think fancies Neville, then there is you, Tracey to name a couple more. So you see you're well off." Harry said.

"You really are clueless aren't you!" Pansy said shaking her head.

"Clueless about what?" Harry said putting his arm behind his head glad that he'd managed to win that line of questioning.

"Well me for a start!" Pansy let out a frustrated groan before she said as Harry's took a confused look on her face.

"Huh?"

"Jeez I knew you Gryffindors were dumb, but you're now Head of the Ravenclaw family, so you're really going to have to get a bit quicker otherwise you'll bring shame to the name." she responded playfully seeing how he clearly wasn't picking up she decided that the direct approach was necessary and taking a leaf out of Daphne's book and seeing as she finally had him where she wanted him she might as well just roll the dice and see what happens.

"I fancy you Potter!" Pansy stated looking him straight in the eye causing shock to register in his brain.

"Since when?" he asked feeling kind of numb as he really hadn't expected that at all.

"Well I've thought you were fit ever since the Black Lake task in fourth year in your swimming gear, but only really, properly since sixth year. You got taller and more attractive. You sort of shrugged off the geekiness and I kept hoping to catch you alone but you were always with Ron or Hermione and then later with Ginny and once I saw you with Ginny I knew there was no point in trying to speak with you."

"I had absolutely no idea." Harry replied.

"Now don't go thinking I'm like all those saddo's that only like you because you were the chosen one or whatever, because that's just not the case. You were never mean to me when you could have been, especially when I was being so horrible to your friends and a right bitch.

I heard Daph and Trace in the dorm every night talking about you and they recounted what Hermione was saying you were like and how it conflicted with everything Draco ever said, I guess we all just sort of started watching you from second year and as we all grew up, we all started liking you more and more. Although unlike Daph and Trace, I was tied into that bloody betrothal contract with Draco.

I knew it was pointless liking you. That all changed in sixth year when he tried to force himself on me and I found out he had taken the dark mark." Pansy said her eyes cast down at the horrible memory as tears formed in her eyes and started rolling down her eyes.

Pansy cursed herself for crying. This was her chance to tell him what she really thought about him and she was messing it up because her eyes were betraying her and not stopping her tears.

Seeing she was starting to get upset Harry moved his arm from behind his head and propped himself up as he turned his body onto his side so that they were face to face and he cupped her chin raising her face so their eyes met and ran his thumb over her cheek wiping the tears away as they fell.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked gently staring into her eyes.

"He tried to," Pansy replied "He sent a note to me one night telling me to meet him in the Astronomy tower, you know as people always used to sneak up there to make out and stuff away from watchful eyes.

Anyway I thought he was going to actually show me some affection or be all romantic and try to kiss me or something and he told me that I needed to start performing my duties as a pureblood wife should as he grabbed my chest and tried to put his hand up my skirt.

I told him we weren't even married yet and that if he thought he could take liberties then he had another thing coming. He told me that I needed to learn my place and he would show him what a real pureblood wizard could do to a witch. Then I made my first mistake of saying that the only real man in the school was you."

The tears started falling from Pansy then and Harry never being comfortable around girls crying gently rubbed her arm urging her to continue. It was a strange feeling as he really wanted to protect Pansy and felt bad that he hadn't protected her or really known anything like this was going on as he'd always just assumed that Malfoy had projected his hatred at Harry and muggleborns.

Pansy took a breath as she could feel her breath starting to catch a bit as she got upset about it and Harry rubbing her arm was really helping her to relax as it was tingling where he touched, she continued "This made him really angry and he pushed me down onto my knees tried to force me to go down on him. He took his dick out and told me that I was his and I had better get used to doing what I was told.

Then he tried to push himself into my mouth, but I kept moving my head to stop it from happening and then he grabbed my hair then screamed at me that you weren't a real man, just a scared four eyed freak and that your days were numbered.

He then tried again until I told him that if he tried it again, I was going to bite it off. Seeing that I wasn't going to submit and probably because he was worried about my biting his dick off.

He pulled me to my feet by my hair, which really hurt and backhanded me across the face knocking me to the ground onto the floor." Pansy was feeling herself shaking while she was telling Harry what had happened. She'd never fully told anyone other than her parents, Tracey and Daphne what had happened that night

Harry was shaking with fury as he had never known any of this and if he had he would have blasted a hole straight through Malfoy.

"Then he pushed me onto me back and put his hand around my throat and tried to pull my panties down, but I started struggling against him was trying to get his hands away from me and I ended up pulling the sleeve on his robes after I lost my grip on his wrist and it ripped and that was when I saw the dark mark." Pansy was shaking at this point and broke down as Harry pulled her into a hug as she wept against him while he softly stroked her hair.

"It's alright Pansy, I'll never let him touch you again…... ever and if I see him again then I might not be responsible for my actions." Harry stated his anger flaring and sending out a pulse of magic that brought Pansy eventually calmed down and her breathing slowed from the heaving sobs that it had been as she felt the power oozing off Harry.

Pansy couldn't help her stomach giving a small flip hearing Harry say that. He was going to protect her even though he had absolutely no reason to.

"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have laid all this on you." she whispered noticing that his t-shirt was soaked with her tears.

"You've nothing to be sorry about. I always thought Malfoy was a nasty ferret but I didn't know he had that in him." he whispered back to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I've soaked your t-shirt crying on it. I don't normally do crying. You know Slytherin Princess and all that. I've had to keep a tough exterior all through school but all I've ever wanted is for someone to really care about me." she said looking into his face with a small smile on her face.

"Plus If you're going to be my knight in shining armor I'll have to stop that or your armor will rust." she said giving a giggle, which made her sound a lot younger than she was.

"Ah don't worry my armor is water proof." Harry laughed softly but mentally face palming himself for such a cheesy line.

"Harry?" Pansy said barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked tentatively

"You just did." he responded with a smirk.

"Don't be silly. Seriously though if I ask you something would you tell me honestly?" Pansy said in response to his lame joke.

"You ask me an honest question then I'll give you an honest answer." he said his curiosity peaked.

"Do you think you would have liked me if we'd been sorted into the same house?" she asked.

"Given what I know you are like now then yes I think we would have been friends and liked each other. I'd have been able to show you that I wasn't some egotistical attention seeking nutter."

"Do you think you would have ever fancied me?" she asked hopefully trying to keep the conversation going down the path she wanted it to.

"Ummmmm… probably yes." He said cautiously as there was no doubt at all that she was a beautiful witch now.

"What! Really?" Pansy asked shocked and excited all at the same time and sat up more so that her head was now level with Harry's.

"Yeah I think so." he said with a shrug.

"Damn that Sorting hat. Think of all the fun we could have had over the years if I'd been able to sneak into your dorm at night." Pansy said.

"You'd have snuck into my dorm?" Harry asked surprised feeling his cock give a slight lurch at the thought of Pansy sneaking into his dorm in the night. He couldn't help wondering what kind of attire Pansy dressed in when she went to bed.

"Actually no, I wouldn't have." Pansy said seeing the tinniest bit of disappointment appear on Harry's face. "I sleep naked, so I wouldn't want Malfoy and his goons ogling my goodies as I made my way into your bed."

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed.

"I've got a confession to make Harry." Pansy said running her tongue seductively across her top lip. "I was really jealous of that kiss you gave Susan Bones at the ball and Daphne hasn't stopped talking about your date with her and I'm really struggling here." she said her heart pounding in her chest.

"Oh….. and why are you feeling jeal…" Harry said but was unable to finishing as Pansy had moved forwards quickly kissing Harry.

* * *

 **A/N: - I just wanted to say that I know a lot of people out there like Draco as a character and his stepping back into the light after his lust for power in the original series. Did he really turn back into the light or did he just puss out and lack his convictions in his belief? (Controversial I know) I brought this development in with Pansy and Draco in the Astronomy tower as a means to bring Pansy and Harry closer together and for their friendship to have something honest to build itself from.**

 **I'm still contemplating whether to bring Draco into this series and if I do to decide whether he is fully back into the light or whether he wants to go back into dark magic and power seeking again.**

 **So apologies to any Draco lovers out there but I need something to help Harry and Pansy connect.**


	39. Chapter 39 - Puppies not Pugs

**AN- This is a bit of a short chapter compared to most that I've written recently obviously more mature in nature. I apologize to any female readers for my attempt at describing what a female feels in the throes of passion but I hope you all enjoy reading it and I am hoping to have another chapter or two in the next couple of days.**

 **Again any feedback is more than welcome and I know it's not really the chapter people want to review on in public but feel free to PM me if you've a comment to make. I know I've said this a few times already but it really is getting to Harry going off to Japan. I hope to have reached that point in the next five or so chapters so hope I can hold your interest until then.**

 **Thanks**

 **Cragglerock**

* * *

 **Chapter 39 – Puppies not Pugs**

 **Wednesday 8th July, Cinema Room, Potter Manor, Somerford Keynes, Cirencester**

Pansy couldn't believe that she was kissing the Gryffindor Prince and that more importantly that he was kissing her back with equal enthusiasm. Daphne hadn't been kidding either as by god could the boy kiss as their tongues met and wrestled for domination.

Feeling her excitement growing as Harry's hand slithered its way across her stomach she placed her hand on to his and slowly teasing moved it up onto her left breast where Harry's hand gently squeezed sending ripples through Pansy as she moaned into his mouth enjoying the sensations he was causing through her.

Harry broke the kiss and started kissing his way down her neck as she moaned encouragement to him before reaching for his hand again and placing it on her thigh as she ran her one hand through his hair while the other was feeling his firm stomach.

She felt Harry's lips on the nape of her neck making his way down to her collar bone, which she knew was a very sensitive spot for her as Harry's hand on her thigh started rubbing and squeezing it as she felt tingling all over at his touch as she got more excited and feeling her breathing get deep and more ragged she couldn't hold out anymore, she needed him to touch her properly.

She rolled more onto her back and parted her legs more as she pulled him by the hair firmly back to her mouth so her lips and his met again as she took hold of his wrist and started moving his hand to the inside of her thigh along her stockings until he reached her stocking tops as she felt her leg start to shake slightly as the lust spread through her like fiendfyre as his hand started moving of its own accord further up towards her pantie clad pussy.

Harry's lust for Pansy at the moment was all consuming and powerful. She had moved his hand onto her large breast and he hadn't been able to stop himself as he'd automatically squeezed the firm flesh as he felt Pansy's back arch as he touched her breast and got a soft moan that made him go as hard as iron. God she was so sexy.

He broke the kiss as he started kissing his way down her neck towards her collarbone as Pansy softly moaned encouragement for him telling him that she needed more as her breathing became more labored as both of their excitement grew. Harry felt something like a pulse of magic coming off Pansy the more his ministrations continued with her and seeing her excitement growing.

Harry had been surprised as she had moved his hand down to her thigh as he didn't want her thinking he was going to pushing things too fast. Merlin he didn't know why he was allowing things to move so fast but recently he'd had this burning need in him since he'd forced himself to accept that Hermione was with Ron and that there was nothing he could do about it, so he was taking his Dad's and Neville's advice and just rolling with things and seeing what happened.

All these witches, good looking, sexy witches he corrected himself seemed to be confessing long harbored feelings and affection for him, which he'd never had a clue about before. He felt bad having kissed Susan and Daphne and now Pansy and he would need to have another talk with his Dad's portrait about everything as he felt he should tell the girls that he'd kissed the others and then take the slaps off them and treat it as a lesson learned.

Susan, beautiful quiet Susan had surprised him with how sexy she really was and he'd never had expected the quiet blushing Hufflepuff to be so into him. She was sexy as hell and the morning that she had woken with him in this very room he'd had one of the sexiest and hottest times of his life as they'd lay there and she'd almost brought him to orgasm purely by rubbing her pussy along the length of his cock.

He was finding that his feelings for the beautiful cheerful redhead were growing all the time and he wasn't sure how it had managed to happen so easy.

Daphne was different all together as well. The Ice Queen was truly getting into his head and he appeared to be melting her heart. He'd enjoyed their date so much as well as the kisses that they had shared and she along with Susan had shown him that even if he couldn't be with the person he really wanted and truly loved more than any other that he had a possibility of being happy.

Daphne was able to tease, be sexy without trying and make him hard just with a look. She was similar to Susan in that regard but they were also completely different. Girls he was finding were like cars, yes they all technically were the same but like cars there were different levels of performance, looks and character that stirred up different emotions in him.

Like the firecracker who he was currently with. He'd never in a million years have said that he'd be kissing and touching Pansy Parkinson in this way and more importantly enjoying it. She was like a firework whose fuse was burning and waiting to explode.

She was really trying to be his friend and he had been shocked when she had confessed that she fancied him and had done for a while as he never would have guessed it. The Slytherin Queen really was full of surprises. She'd opened up to him on the most horrible experience of her life and Harry couldn't help but feel closer to her as a result.

Concentrating on the present he felt her grab his wrist and start moving his hand that had been rubbing and squeezing her thigh up her leg until it reached her stocking tops where Harry decided that he'd put what he'd done with Ginny into practice and started controlling his hands movement along Pansy's leg into the crook of her hip as he felt Pansy open her legs wider giving him easier access to where she wanted him to go.

Harry's hand continued as he let his fingertips trail softly over the lace edging of her panties before they reached across to the soft silk that covered her pussy as he felt Pansy start to shake a little at his touch as he kissed her more passionately shifting his position so he could move more freely.

Pansy was making a soft moaning noise in her throat as Harry moved his fingers more firmly in-between her legs touching her pussy lips that had caused the silk on her panties to become damp with her excitement. Harry running his fingers against her pussy lips up and down pressing his whole finger against her as he felt her clit against the upper part of his finger causing Pansy to break the kiss and let out a moan that sounded sexy as hell to his ears and made his cock twitch as her body reacted to what he was doing to her.

Pansy felt like fire was spreading through her veins as Harry's hands pressed against her pussy and she couldn't stop a moan escaping her throat as his index finger pressed her lips apart through the fabric and rubbed against her clit.

She felt her heart beat increase as she broke apart from their kiss and gently bit his ear lobe and whispered that she needed more as she felt his thumb hook under the edge of her panties and shifted them across exposing her mound and pussy as his fingers worked their way between the wet folds of her pussy sending more shock waves through her and Pansy took a deep breath inhaling Harry's scent in as the fragrance of melted milk chocolate filled her nostrils.

"More…" she purred into his ear as her breath caught as his finger plunged into her causing her to gasp and her left hand without thought went to her breast and she squeezed the nipple through her bra as Harry's finger started moving inside of her sending cascades of pleasure through her body as she nuzzled into his neck kissing it before whispering "more" again as she felt him place a second finger inside her.

Pansy had got herself off more times than she cared to count but it had never felt as good as this. She felt her hands drift up under her top pulling it up and out of the way and she played with her breasts through her bra and biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure as Harry's lips started their assault on her collar bone again as his fingers started moving in and out of her sending her into euphoria.

"Oh my god…. Oooooooooh Harry that feels so amazing…. don't stop…. Please don't stop!" she said to him between gasps as Harry's lips and tongue started working their way down her body towards her breasts.

Harry's thumb suddenly pressed against her clit as his fingers had started pistoning in and out of her pussy, which was so wet, she could hear his fingers entering her as her orgasm suddenly hit her as quick as if she'd just jumped into a swimming pool.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" she moaned in ecstasy as her orgasm came over her causing her breath to become ragged as she tried to slow her heart rate down as her back arched and she shook like a leaf on Harry's fingers as wave after wave washed over her.

She thought Harry would stop then and wait for her to return the favor, which she was itching to do now with her horniness going to levels she'd not felt before. Harry however appeared to have different ideas as slowly extracted his fingers from inside her and moved them back up her pussy until they were running up and down the sides of her clit making her breath catch again in her throat.

Pansy was surprised when Harry's kisses started making his way further south as he moved and positioned himself between her legs, his mouth and fingers not stopping for an instant as continued his way as Pansy felt that familiar feeling bubbling away inside her as she knew if he carried on she was going to cum again soon.

'He's not going to do what I think he's going to do is he?' Pansy thought to herself before she let out a long guttural moan as he did what she had never had done to her before.

Harry had moved him mouth to her pussy and was slowly licking her from top to bottom tasting her before wrapping his lips around her clit and his tongue started flicking across and he plunged his fingers back inside her at the same time.

She completely lost control as the biggest orgasm of her life hit her so hard her back arched and her eyes shot open seeing white and purple spots flicking in her vision as she let out a silent scream.

She felt herself flooding onto Harry's face as his tongue went down next to his fingers as she thrashed her head from side to side as he wasn't letting the feeling stop and she needed to breath.

She pushed his head back removing his tongue away from her and taking his fingers back out of her pussy as she gasped for breath seeing Harry look at her with desire burning in his eyes.

"That…. was…" Pansy said pulling his face up towards her as Harry's body moved up over her as he placed himself over her, but she moved her leg onto the back of his and pulled him down so he was lay on top of her just supported by knees and elbows put their bodies was pressed against each other.

"That was incredible!" Pansy breathed before kissing Harry fully pushing her tongue aggressively into his mouth with want tasting herself on his lips and tongue as she ran her hands through his hair messing up his newly styled hair moaning softly as Harry shifted his hips forward pressing them together.

"I think it's time I return the favor for that Mr. Potter." Pansy declared with a naughty little smile on her face. She suddenly felt Harry hand that was on her hip vibrating against her. "Ooooh how did you do that?" She asked him as she started kissing his neck wanting to get back to what they had been doing as she couldn't wait to literally get her hands on him.

"It was my family ring telling me someone has crossed the ward line. Someone is here!" Harry exclaimed.

"HARRY!" They heard a female voice call out.

"He might be out B" they heard a quieter male voice call out.

"HARRY, WE'RE HOME… ARE YOU HERE?" Harry heard someone calling from inside the house.

"Who is that?" Pansy asked as she stopped her kissing of Harry.

"I think Paul and Beatrice are back!" Harry said.

"Do you think they'll look for us down here?" she asked playful pinching his bum.

"I'LL CHECK IN THE MASTER'S SITTING ROOM AND SUITE PAUL, HE MIGHT BE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" Beatrice called out sounding louder as she was approaching the cinema room.

"Get off quick!" Pansy said giggling as Harry got off her quickly as she straightened herself up. "Hair!" she smiled at him as she pulled her skirt back into place and Harry frantically tried to smooth his hair down into a more groomed style.

They sat up just as Beatrice entered the room. "Ah Harry there you are. Oh hello?" she greeted stopping suddenly seeing Pansy sat next to Harry with both with a guilty look on their face.

"Hi Beatrice, nice holiday?" Harry asked praying that she wouldn't notice his bulge in his trousers as he raised his leg blocking himself from view as Pansy gave her small wave and hello.

"Wonderful thank you Harry, we really enjoyed ourselves. I'm sorry for interrupting your errrr film, I'll leave you to it as I didn't realize you had a guest. We were thinking of starting dinner soon if you fancy once we've unpacked. You're welcome to join us errrr…."

"Pansy."

"Ah yes I remember you now from Hermione's birthday party, speaking of Hermione where is she Harry, is everything alright?" Beatrice asked him concerned that it was Pansy watching a film with Harry and not Hermione as she'd thought. She hoped that they hadn't fallen out but given the guilty looks on Pansy and Harry's face as well as the smell of sex in the air she feared the worst and that Harry and Hermione had fallen out and that Pansy had swooped in.

"Hermione is fine Beatrice. She went back to the Badger's Nook with her parents as she wanted to take her clothes back and lay down some roots." Harry responded as the thought of being in the room doing with Hermione what he'd just done with Pansy caused his member to give a twitch in his pants.

"So are you staying for dinner Pansy?" Beatrice asked relieved.

"What time is?" Pansy asked.

"It's about quarter to eight." Beatrice responded checking her watch and seeing she was right.

"Oh crap, I'd have loved to stay for dinner, but I'd told my parents I'd be back around six and I've got to get all that shopping. I'd love to another time though." Pansy said starting to get up and Harry following suit.

"Do you want to use the floo or are you apparating?" Harry asked Pansy.

"I'll floo I think as I've a lot of bags." Pansy said as Beatrice turned and made her way back out to go and find Paul as she could hear him calling for Harry throughout the house.

Harry made his way to the living room where they had left Pansy's bag as she had asked him to give her a minute alone to straighten herself up for arriving at her house as her parents would no doubt be waiting for her worried as to where she was.

Pansy came back in looking like she did when he had first spotted her that morning in Horizont Alley without a hair out of place.

"You look perfect again I see. I on the other hand look like I've been playing Quidditch in a high wind." Harry said getting a laugh from Pansy.

"Sorry when I'm horny I've no control of my hands." She replied as she approached him and gave him a sensual kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear "Next time we're together, we'll take more precautions not to be interrupted and you'll find out!" as she licked his ear seductively before giving it a soft kiss and the stepped away from him giving his lips a kiss before stepping back.

She took her wand out and shrunk all her bags except one to which she placed the others into before shrinking that and putting it in her pocket.

"Oh so I see it was set up!" Harry said in mock anger.

"They didn't call me the Slytherin Princess for nothing handsome!" Pansy replied giving him a wink. "Write or floo me soon ok, I really want to pick up where we left off!"

"Absolutely. Have a good night and I hope your parents don't give you too hard a time for being late." Harry replied as Pansy stepped into the fire place taking a pinch of floo powder as she went from a tub next to the fireplace.

"Oh don't worry I'm used to handling them. See you soon Harry." she called before saying "Parkview" and dropped the powder that engulfed her in emerald flames leaving just an empty fireplace.

"I think we need to get the privacy stones activated again if what Beatrice tells me is true." he heard Paul say sounding like he was chuckling as he entered the room with Beatrice at his side and causing Harry's cheeks to heat at Paul's comment.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked hoping his voice sounded as innocent as he'd hoped it would.

"Harry I wasn't born yesterday. I came home to your Mum and Dad often enough to know two people with had been up to no good." Beatrice teased him.

"We... we weren't doing anything." Harry fumbled

"Harry you don't need to explain anything to us. We just thought that maybe..." Beatrice began to say

"Maybe we should work out a system so we don't walk in and embarrass you and any young ladies when your wanting to be left alone." Paul said cutting across Beatrice and giving her a look to not continue with that line of questioning of Harry before she said something to upset him.

"Maybe…" Harry said as he thought about his day with Pansy and wondered whether they would have gone all the way if Paul and Beatrice hadn't come home. "So how was the holiday?"

* * *

 **Wednesday 8th July, Badger Nook, just outside Carmarthen, Wales**

Hermione was seated on her bed thinking about the afternoon she had spent with Susan at the Badger's Nook and had learned that Susan and Harry were getting on very well and had kissed on more than a few occasions. She was kicking herself as she remembered all those times in runes class when she had talked with Susan, Hannah, Daphne and Tracey about Harry.

Susan had admitted during those classes that she'd always had a thing for Harry. Hermione hearing today that Susan and Harry had been out on a double date with Neville and Hannah couldn't help the jealousy that she felt in the bottom of her stomach as she could see Susan's excitement that she and Harry were getting closer and he was developing feelings for her.

She'd had a halfhearted short note from Ron apologizing for not having come to dinner saying that he'd gone for a power nap after the morning training session and that because he'd been so tired he'd slept for eight hours straight.

She'd written back telling him how disappointed she was in him as it wasn't fair on her or her parents and that she understood training was important but he needed to step up and show her how important she was to him. She'd refrained from saying about how Harry went out of his way to make her feel important but stopped herself. She and her parents had been at the Badger's Nook for over a week now and Harry was coming for dinner in a couple of days and she couldn't wait to see him.

She decided that she'd write to Daphne and Tracey and see if she could get any information out of the two pretty former Slytherin's about what had happened at the Greengrass'.

She took a seat at her writing desk and got a piece of parchment ready and started to write.

* * *

 **AN- Thanks for Goldzar for editing for me.**

.


	40. Chapter 40 - Karts and Tarts

**Chapter 40** **– Karts and Tarts**

 **Saturday 9th July, Pearl Hall, Pett Bottom, Near Canterbury**

Tracey was sat up in bed looking at the information pack that arrived from Beauxbatons along with her uniform that she was itching to try on and see if she looked anything near as good as the witches who came to the tournament looked in theirs.

As she worked her way through the booklet of information about the school rules, classes she could take to complete her NEWTs as well as the new Quidditch program that the school had put into place, which she was secretly looking forward to as being in Slytherin house, girls weren't even given the chance to try out for the Quidditch team because of the sexist and traditional pureblood attitude of the males in Slytherin.

She hoped that would have changed when Professor Slughorn had become the Head of House in her horrible final year at Hogwarts but the plump potions professor appeared to have done everything possible to stay away from conflict or rocking the pureblood mantra of the school, most likely for fear of what the Carrows or Snape would have done to him.

Tracey thought it was ironic because once girls got to a certain age and experience they were better at handling a "broomstick" than boys were. She laughed lightly to herself as she appreciated her own little double meaning joke.

She'd spent the previous day at Daphne's house having to listen all day constantly about Harry and Daphne kissing and how amazing it was. It was bad enough that she was already jealous of Daphne going out with Harry on what sounded like the perfect date, but to know that Daphne had three amazing kisses from him was almost too much.

She was happy for Daphne of course as she'd been in Runes class with Daphne, Susan and Hannah and had joined in and enjoyed the grilling of Hermione about all things Harry Potter and like the rest had started keeping an eye on him and through observing him over the years. She was happy that more recently Pansy had made the inspired decision, after much prompting from her she might add, to apologize to Harry at the first opportunity to try and build a friendship with him before it was too late.

Of course Tracey had her own motivations for wanting to get a chance to know Harry better and she was convinced that if Pansy hadn't done that she would have met him through working on her friendship with Hermione.

Tracey smiled to herself maybe she was correctly sorted into Slytherin after all as she was clearly ambitious and pragmatic in her thoughts in order to get what she wanted.

The day before had been hard to take with Daphne almost floating on clouds with happiness all day, but that had changed when Pansy had floo'd over to the house at around nine o'clock in the evening and told them all about her day with Harry and what they had got up to.

Daphne had gone into Ice Queen mode during the story and Tracey saw that she was struggling not to let that slip as Pansy recounted in explicit detail exactly what Harry had done to her, which had caused a major tingling in Tracey's nether regions as she had retold the tale.

Tracey had had to act as peace keeper and mediator between her two best friends when Daphne had let her disappointment show verbally that she hadn't managed to snare Harry completely to herself and Pansy had quite rightly argued that they had all agreed as friends to try and win Harry's affections and be part of his life together and that if Daphne wanted to turn it into a competition then that was fine by her because she reckoned counting up the score cards she was winning. Pansy had been kind enough to not point out that Tracey was woefully behind.

Tracey had stepped in at this point reminding them that there was a chance of all three of them getting to be a major part of Harry's life, maybe even married to him as that was what they had all said was their long term goal after they had found out that it was a possibility.

She also pointed out that if they didn't work together but in competition with each other there was a very real chance that they might end up destroying each other's efforts and then they'd all have to live without, which she wasn't sure she could do as her magic had already been touched by Harry's from the little time that she had spent with him and she wanted the chance to explore that and that she didn't want their friendship with each other to be destroyed because of a boy even if it was Harry Potter.

Daphne and Pansy had both taken their telling off well and apologized to each other and Tracey before they had a three-way hug as they put their heads together to try and work out a plan to let Tracey have some time with Harry on her own.

Pansy said that because Harry's housekeepers had returned from their holiday that being there alone with him might not be as easy as when they were away, but that they'd think of a plan and they had started thinking of ideas.

As Tracey lay there remembering what Pansy had said about how she had ensnared Harry by pretending to have been having difficulty with her bags in Horizont Alley and creating an impromptu meeting with him. She knew she wouldn't be able to do anything like that after Pansy had been stupid enough to then shrink her bags and getting busted by Harry showing him that she'd honey trapped him.

As she adjusted her position on her bed Tracey started thinking more about what Harry and Pansy had got up to on their date together and as she started remembering what Pansy had said she found that her hands had moved down to her breasts that were only covered by a thin cotton camisole that she wore to bed as she felt her nipples harden under touch as she imagined that it was Harry's hands working their way squeezing and rubbing them.

As her imagination took hold she imagined that Harry was kissing her neck and whispering what he was going to do her and that it was his hand that had worked its way into her pajama bottoms and was now rubbing her clit and teasing her hole as she felt her breathing start to get shorter as she continued to play with herself.

She was picturing grabbing onto Harry's cock and guiding it inside her as she plunged two of her fingers into herself while pinching her nipple hard as she thrust her hips up into her hand forcing her fingers deeper inside herself as she felt her orgasm beginning to approach.

She imagined Harry thrusting his hips driving himself into her before hitting his peak and climaxing in her and this is what caused her orgasm to hit her like a cannon blast as her back arched and her hips to lift completely off the bed as her legs clamped together trapping her hand with her fingers still inside her as she rode the last few waves of her orgasm until she dropped back down to the bed panting from exertion.

She had to make that fantasy become reality she said to herself as she smiled to herself at the thought of having Harry do that to her for real. She was broken from her thoughts by a gentle tapping at her window. Tracey saw an owl perched on the window sill tapping on the window with its beak.

She made her way to the window slightly embarrassed as the owl was giving her a knowing look and she assumed that it had seen what she'd just been doing.

The owl flew in as she opened the window and she extracted the letter it delivered. The owl hooted and she thanked it for delivering the letter and asked if it wanted a drink or anything but the owl hooted again softly before turning and flying back out of the window.

She looked at the handwriting and thought she recognized but and quickly checked the bottom of letter seeing it was from Hermione and she felt a smile creep across her face as she started reading Hermione's subtle interrogation of what had happened at the dinner party at Daphne's the other night.

Tracey decided that if Daphne didn't spill the beans about what had happened then maybe Tracey could use that to her advantage.

* * *

 **Saturday 16th July, Wall Wood Street, Stratford, London**

Harry was stood on the corner of the street with Neville, Seamus and Dean having met up twenty minutes ago. Harry couldn't help but let the laugh he'd been trying to hold in out as Seamus and Neville laughed and took the mickey out of the attire Dean had turned up for their "boys'" day out.

Ron was meant to be arriving soon and Harry had laughed at the thought of his best mates' reaction at seeing Dean sporting a pair of black leather trousers and a baby pink shirt. He'd also had his hair put up into dread locks.

"Serious Deano, I thought you said dat we were going to go karting and to a footie game. Why you dressed like you should be in a muggle rap video?" Seamus asked.

"It's a style mate, besides my Mrs. likes me dressing like this she says I look good." Dean defended himself.

"Is your Mrs. coming with us?" Neville asked sarcastically.

"No, but I might be seeing her later depending on whether we go out afterwards."

"Well depends on things go at football. You might need a few beers or something if West Ham get beat. Who they playing again?" Harry said checking his watch as Ron was getting towards twenty-five minutes late and even for the Weasley family that was pushing his luck.

"We're playing Liverpool. If we beat them then were in the spots for getting into Europe next season. I reckon we're going to batter them." Dean said rubbing his hands together.

"So what have you two been up to so far this summer?" Harry asked.

"Well I've been spending a lot of time with my Mrs. as the ministry took ages hooking my Mum's place temporarily to the floo network for the summer, so Seamus was only to get here yesterday and I spent some time sorting today out."

"Yeah the ministry over here and back home really drags their feet with stuff like that." Seamus said.

"They hooked mine and Hermione's house up to the network pretty quickly." Harry said honestly surprised at the problems Dean had as his and Hermione's houses were sorted within about thirty minutes.

"Well dats because it's you isn't it. You know the chosen one and all dat." Seamus said.

"Yeah us normal folk have to wait unlike you. my Lords." Dean added giving a dramatic and exaggerated bow to Neville and Harry which caused them to roll their eyes and Seamus to laugh.

"Nice to see you've learnt your place finally." Ron said loudly as they all turned to see him approaching them down the street.

"Ah look it's the snake lord." Dean said giving Ron a half hug as they clasped hands.

"The green king!" Seamus added as he did the same followed by Neville and Harry.

"Nice of you to join us Ron. You had about five minutes and then we were going to have to leave without you. Anyway you two enough of this "My Lord " stuff alright?" Neville asked.

"Why certainly, we won't mention it again my liege." Dean said giving Neville another bow and receiving a dig in the arm from Neville.

"So what's the plan guys? I'm starving." Ron said.

"Well we're booked in for the go-karting now so we better hustle there. You can get something to eat there Ron. I'm assuming you brought some muggle money with you?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah I brought some but I don't know if five hundred pounds will be enough." Ron said "I've not really been in the muggle world and my account manager said it should be enough."

"Jeez and then some. Right that's it drinks are on your Ron before the match!" Dean announced.

"Come on guys we better go or we'll be late." Harry cut in as they set off.

* * *

They spent an enjoyable morning at the go-karting and it turned out that Seamus and Neville were really good at it much to Dean's annoyance as he was the only one who'd been before and had spent the entire walk there telling them how he was going to lap them all.

After the go-karting they made their way to a pub near West Ham's stadium and settled down with some beers and got some lunch. Harry had ordered fish and chips but it was swimming in so much grease he gave up after a couple of bites and Ron offered to finish it for him. The guy really was like a human dustbin because he finished Neville's shepherd's pie as well.

They watched the match after Dean and Harry had been explaining the rules to them in the pub and they all seemed to be able to follow the game easily enough as it wasn't anything as fast as Quidditch but still an entertaining game.

Dean got very irate during the match as the minutes past as rather than West Ham winning they ended up getting beat four nil and even to Harry's untrained eye he could see that the Liverpool players were better and more skillful as well as being quicker.

After the game Dean had insisted that they went to a pub and maybe a club so that they could help him drown his sorrows as West Ham had been over taken by Liverpool in the league into the European spots.

They went to a pub in the center of London that Dean, Seamus and Neville had been to before on their last boys' night that Harry hadn't been able to attend because of his dinner plans with the Greengrass'.

They had settled into the booth and Dean and Seamus were stood at the bar talking to a pair of muggle girls about their own age that were dressed very provocatively but in Harry's opinion showing a little too much skin and certainly wearing too much make up.

"So how's training been going? Do you reckon that you'll get to start?" Harry asked Ron.

"Nah I don't reckon. Oliver Wood got signed by them as starter as he wasn't getting a chance at Puddlemere, so I'm going to be reserve or second reserve I think. You'd think knowing that, that they'd go a bit easier in training but they don't. The coach is as evil as Snape used to be for punishing you if he could see you trying to take it easy." Ron said.

"So how long do you have to train for every day?" Neville asked curious as he hadn't had chance to talk to Oliver at Hermione's birthday as everyone was all over him and Katie for getting engaged.

"Well you go in there and they have you all eat breakfast together, then you do some stretches and stuff for about half an hour to limber up a bit. Then they do drills for about two hours to try and improve your movement and your speed and stuff and then they do a half hour game and then it's lunch.

After that it's working on tactics and game plans for an hour or so as it's the beaters and chasers that need the most tactical, then any media work we need to do and then we get out of there about three o'clock" Ron said.

"So have you been spending all your nights with Hermione then?" Harry asked feeling that jealousy beginning to rumble again in the pit of his stomach.

"Errrr no… not really. I mean normally I'm so tired after practice that I just go home and sleep." Ron answered failing to meet Harry's eye.

"You can't be that tired surely I mean as a keeper you're not having to go flying up and down the pitch very much are you." Neville said not really seeing how Ron could be so tired from two hours of drilling.

"It's more tiring than you think!" Ron retorted a bit moodily as he took a drink of his pint.

"I'm sure it is I was just saying that as a keeper you've only got a few hours properly aggressive flying compared to the outfield positions." Neville said.

"What would you know about it Neville! You've never played a real game of Quidditch in your life! What's with the interrogation about what I'm doing with my time?" Ron responded hotly slamming his now empty glass down hard onto the table a little harder than intended causing a few people sat on the tables around them to jump in fright at the sudden noise.

"Ron chill out. Neville didn't mean anything by it, so there's no need to bite his head off!" Harry said causing Ron to look at him.

"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just curious about the life of a pro Quidditch player." Neville added feeling awkward as half the pub had turned around when Ron had put his glass down so hard. "I'll errrr go and get us another drink." Neville said as he collected the empty glasses from the table and made his way over to the bar where Dean and Seamus were talking to the girls as another of their friends materialized as Neville asked them if they wanted another drink and Seamus offered the girls a drink as well.

"What's the matter with you today?" Harry asked Ron who was looking glum.

"Nothing I'm fine." Ron replied a little too quickly.

"Come on mate I think I know you well enough to know when something is off with you. What is it? Is it Hermione?" Harry asked trying to gauge a reaction from his friend.

"Sort of…. well yes, it is. I really messed up Harry." Ron said playing with the beer mat where his glass had been.

"What's happened?"

"I forgot I was meant to be going to Hermione's last weekend and I fell asleep when I got back to the house and didn't wake up until the next morning when a howler was delivered from her. I didn't even know she even knew how to make a howler. " Ron said guilt and shame written all over his face.

"This is Hermione, Ron, of course she'd know how to make a howler. I can't believe you forgot. Bloody Hell Ron, she must have been so annoyed."

"She was fuming… it was my first opportunity to meet her parents and I messed it up." Ron said seeing Harry shake his head. "Maybe you could put a good word in for me. You're seeing her tomorrow aren't you?"

"Ron mate, seriously I can't go smoothing over things between you and her as it's your relationship and me saying it isn't going to mean as much coming from you would. Plus I can't be the one to help you both work things out between you all the time, no offence but I had enough of that at school." Harry explained to Ron seeing his shoulders sag.

"I get it…. I do I understand and your right." Ron replied glumly.

He knew how he felt about Ron and Hermione being together and he knew that he cared about Hermione more than a friend really should do but he also didn't want to see her unhappy or Ron either. He couldn't get involved in fixing their relationship whenever it took a knock or a turn for the worse as he'd played peace maker for them for long enough at school and it was always left to him to try and fix the problems between her and him whenever Ron did something to upset her.

The thought of how upset she must have been for Ron standing her up pulled at Harry's heart as he pictured her sat on her bed crying and wondering why Ron hadn't turned up broke his heart. He didn't ever want her to feel like that but he couldn't be the one to fix the problem if Hermione and Ron's relationship was ever going to work.

Seeing that Ron had a dark mood starting to settle over him as he'd seen countless times in the past Harry decided that a little white lie was in order to get their boys night back on track.

"Fine I'll have a word with her tomorrow." he said as Ron's head snapped up with a grin on his face at Harry's words. Harry would listen and talk to Hermione as she vented about Ron, but he wouldn't put up any excuses for Ron as it was his mess and not Harry's.

"Thanks Harry, I really appreciate it mate, you're a life saver." Ron grinned as Neville came back to the table with three pints of beer in his hands and sliding them onto the table.

"I'm sorry Neville. I didn't mean to have a go at you." Ron said.

"Don't worry about it Ron, it's fine…. I've got used to it over the years." Neville teased him back. "Besides we've got bigger problems. See those girls talking with Seamus and Dean?" Neville said giving a looking in their direction as Ron and Harry subtly looked over as well.

"Yeah what about them?" Ron asked

"They said that they are going to text three of their friends to come here as well and meet up with us all before we go to a club. I don't know what a text is but it doesn't sound good." Neville explained.

"Text?" Ron said looking to Harry.

"Muggles have these devices that allows them to send a message to other muggles devices whose details they have stored. A bit like sending an owl but it's an awful lot faster. I saw Dudley had one there called mobile or cell phones." Harry explained.

"So what your saying is that those two girls have sent a message for another three girls to come and meet us all here?" Neville asked fear creeping into his voice.

"Bleeding heck Neville there only girls, there not exactly scary." Harry said laughing.

"That's easy for you to say as any witch coming near you recently can't seem to keep their lips off you." Neville fired back before covering his mouth at his accidently slip of the tongue. This wiped the smile off Harry's face as he'd confided what had happened with Pansy to Neville as well as Susan and Daphne and he said he wouldn't say anything.

Ron's head spun around and said "Hey, what witches have you been kissing recently?"

"It doesn't matter it's not Ginny so don't be worrying. That's finished and she's moved on." Harry explained taking a long pull of his pint.

"Sounds like you have as well by the sounds of this come on spill." Ron said with a grin glad to be hearing that Harry was moving on from Ginny as he'd taken their first break up hard.

"I'm sorry Harry it slipped out. I really didn't mean to…." Neville said annoyed with himself for giving away something personal about Harry after he'd promised that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"It's alright Neville I know you didn't mean to. Plus, if it's just Ron then it's alright but don't let those two know or I'll never hear the end of it." Harry said knowing full well that Neville hadn't meant to let it slip.

"Right then hang on to your hat and Ron please try and keep your reaction calm when I tell you." Harry said and began to fill Ron in on what had happened with Susan, Daphne and Pansy and with each new bit of information about the girls Ron's reaction had got louder and louder until Dean and Seamus looked over after he'd told Ron what had happened with Pansy and that he'd discovered that she had slipped her panties into his pocket before she'd used the floo home.

"Bloody Hell Harry. Parkinson sounds wild…. Seriously you got up to that with the Slytherin Princess, you snogged the Ice Queen senseless and dry humped the Hotty of Hufflepuff!" Ron exclaimed in amazement.

"The hotty of Hufflepuff?" Harry asked laughing.

"Well she is. Susan and Hannah are really good looking witches, they easily made it into the official top ten in our year and the school." Ron said.

"Top ten?" Neville and Harry asked at the same time.

"Yeah you know the official year top ten and then the official school top ten." Ron said surprised at their puzzled looks. "Did you guys never take part in it?"

"No!" Harry and Neville said at the same time.

"When did the vote take place?" Neville asked.

"How did you vote?" Harry asked.

"The two list were on the back of the dorm door and are linked to the other boy's dorms and other boy's dorms in the other houses. Last day of each year you put your wand to the list and said who you thought were the top ten hottest girls in the school and the ten in the year and the list updated." Ron explained.

"How did we not know about this or see this?" Harry asked.

"Dean and Seamus told me at the end of first year when you were in the hospital ward after the whole Philosopher's Stone thing." Ron explained "I guess I just assumed someone else had told you."

"Why did they never tell me?" Neville asked getting a shrug from Ron.

"So who was on the list then for our year?" Neville asked curiously.

"Well I only saw it up until sixth year, but then it was Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass joint top, Tracey Davis, Lavender Brown, Hermione, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbott, Pansy Parkinson and Lisa Turpin. In that order."

"The years we were at school the girls who won hottest girl in the school the years we were at school was Jess Perkins, Faye Goldrick, Penelope Clearwater; I don't know how Percy managed to pull that off but deserved to be head boy for that alone. Fleur and Hermione finished joint top in fourth year, Alicia Spinnet won in fifth year and Ginny won in sixth year but that was probably because she got together with you and became forbidden fruit to the rest of the school." Ron concluded.

"You're just saying that because she's your sister. Plenty of guys were after her before she got together with Dean and Harry." Neville reasoned.

They were interrupted then by Dean and Seamus who insisted that they get their drinks and come and meet the girls they were with as their friends had turned up. Harry's heart sank as the three overly made up girls all eyed up himself, Ron and Neville like pieces of meat.

"I think we are in for a long night boys." Ron said shaking his head.

* * *

 **AN - Really enjoyed this chapter and thought it would be nice to have Harry and the Gryffindor boys go on a boys day and night out.**

 **-Thanks Goldzar for editing my chapter. Reads alot better**


	41. Chapter 41 - Dinner Dates

**A/N just wanted to let you know that it will probably be another two chapters before Harry and Hermione head off to Japan as I've just got a little more to put together before they go.**

 **Appreciate you sticking with me so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41 – Dinner Dates**

 **Sunday 17th July, Gym Room, Potter Manor, Somerford Keynes, Cirencester**

Harry's heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears as he increased his pace running on the treadmill in the gym at his house as he was trying to sweat out the alcohol from the night before with the boys in London. Harry had made his excuses along with Neville as the time was pushing midnight as he had enough of the annoying muggle girl Chantelle that he had been lumbered with throughout the night at the bar as he was going into the toilet she was almost glued to his side. He'd ended up dancing in the muggle club more than he would have normally wanted to as he didn't want to be sitting down too long as the girl was like a snuffler plant and couldn't seem to manage to keep her hands to herself.

Neville hadn't fared much better with the girl Sadie who Harry was told repeatedly by Chantelle was her best friend and that they shared everything and had dated the same guys at the same time, which Harry found completely bonkers.

How Dean, Seamus and Ron hadn't been getting annoyed with the other girls being all over them all night was beyond him. As soon as they saw that Ron and the rest of them had money they seemed to ramp up their drinking speed and Harry and Neville could see that they were expecting all their drinks to be bought for them all night, which if Harry had been with girls he was friends with or even interested in he wouldn't have minded but he wasn't prepared to be used by anyone.

Neville and Harry said they were going to the toilets and then as Chantelle and Sadie turned to talk to each other Harry and Neville ducked out quickly out of the club and apparated back to Harry's house where they had a night cap before they'd called the evening a bust and Neville had gone home.

After another fifteen minutes on the treadmill Harry got off and did some stretches as Paul entered the gym in a pair of shorts and a vest coming in for his workout. Harry was surprised that a man of Paul's age would still work out. Paul he threw a bottle of water to Harry who caught it and thanked Paul as he took some long gulps on the liquid.

"Good night?" Paul asked.

"It was good going go-karting and the football was really good, but Dean and Seamus ended up talking to these muggle girls in a bar we went to afterwards and before we knew it there was five of them there and instead of it just being the lads having a laugh there were five gold digging muggle girls hanging around us all night."

"Sounds like a bit of an anti-climax to your evening. Unlike that night you had at the Spiny Serpent with those three lovely ladies you spent a night with or the ministry ball." Paul replied giving Harry a sideways glance and smirking at Harry's reaction.

"You just love winding me up don't you?" Harry teased with a grin. as Paul gave a slight chuckle.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to spend a night with beautiful women Harry. You're young and single you should be enjoying yourself. Although I would avoid bringing the subject up to my wife if I were you."

"Oh, you mean because of yesterday, well yes I think she was a bit embarrassed yesterday when she came home and Pansy was here." Harry said doing some stretches to aid his warm down.

"That was because she expected you to be here with Hermione and I think she was a bit surprised" Paul replied "I suppose we were just getting used to Hermione being here that we thought you and her might be developing your friendship to the next level." A knowing look passed between them as Harry's stomach churned as he didn't want Paul and Beatrice thinking he was a gigolo or something.

"She's with Ron, Paul. She doesn't want me... as much as I wish that she did, so everything could be different... it's just the way it is." Harry replied feeling a darkness came over him as he admitted the truth out loud, tasting the bitterness in his heart as he said the words. "For all I know they could end up married or something." he muttered quietly.

"I understand Harry. I really do. Something similar happened to me and Beatrice when we were growing up. You see Beatrice was my best friend and we told each other everything except I never told her what I really felt about her. We were always there for each other and looking out for each other and then in fourth years she started seeing my best male friend Alan.

His twin sister Beth was in our year as well and I starting seeing her because I couldn't be with Beatrice like I wanted and Beth liked me. That doesn't mean that I didn't care or love Beth because I did but… it was different. When we were in Hogwarts, Beatrice and I were really close. We spent every summer together each year, we had the same classes together, had Hogsmeade weekends together and we all thought that Beatrice and Alan would stay together and Beth and I thought we'd end up married." Paul said as he got onto an exercise bike and started pedaling slowly.

"So what happened then? How did you and Beatrice end up together and married?" Harry asked eagerly as it was just like he and Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He wanted to know how Paul and Beatrice had managed to fix their situation.

"Well after we studied for our OWLs Beth took different classes for NEWTs and Alan ended up leaving as he got offered a job at the Daily Prophet, so Beatrice and I ended up in the same classes together and we ended up getting close again as we spent more time together and nature took its course, we fell in love and ended our relationships with Beth and Alan and got together.

"Are you still friends with Beth and Alan now?" Harry asked scared of the answer.

"Absolutely Alan was best man at our wedding and celebrated our wedding anniversary with us last year and Beth keeps in regular contact but ended up moving to America where she got married and has two kids of her own." Paul replied seeing the smile appear on Harry's face as he seemed delighted to hear that the friendship survived and they were still friends now.

"We've activated some Runes in the manor now, so that if you go to a room and you don't want anyone else walking in just tap the light switches next to the door with your wand and if anyone approaches it then a red haze cloud will fill the doorway otherwise you can just use the wards to make it so that no one can open the door."

"That's handy to know although I don't plan on having girls over here a lot on my own where that will be necessary." Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders

"Well as your single and the most eligible wizard in the country, if not the world, I think you might be surprised how much you'll have witches over here. Just know that if you do then you can privatize every room with a sort of magical do not disturb sign... So what have you got planned today then?" Paul asked.

"Well I received the information pack from Mahoutokoro and I've got to go to the ministry to get our permission documents to visit and stay in Japan that we need to get stamped at the Japanese embassy and then I'm off to Hermione's for the afternoon and dinner." Harry answered as he gathered up his towel top off the floor where he had dropped it.

"You coming home or staying the night?" Paul asked as Harry turned to walk out of the gym.

"I honestly don't know, depends if they are drinking or not, but she might invite me to stay over in one of the guest rooms. Maybe assume I'll be back in the morning." Harry called as he waved to Paul as he made his way into the family sitting room before making his way up to his room to have a shower and get dressed.

* * *

 **Sunday 17th July, Kitchen of the Badgers Nook, Just outside Carmarthen, Wales**

"Sweetheart everything looks absolutely brilliant. It's all under control you go and freshen up as he'll be here in a minute." Emma said as she stirred a couple of pans on the hob and looked down into the oven as her daughter stood there clenching and unclenching her hands her nerves obvious.

"Are you sure Mum?" she asked gently biting her lower lip with nerves as she wanted everything to be perfect. She didn't understand why she was so nervous it was only Harry coming over for dinner it's not like it was the Queen visiting for dinner or anything.

"Yes sweetheart, go get ready and send your father in here as well, so I can keep an eye on him." Emma said with a smile as Hermione turned and left kitchen calling out for her Dad.

Shortly afterwards Dan entered into the kitchen and let out a big sigh. "Bleeding heck she's tightly wound at the minute I was scared she was going to throw something at me." he said as he chuckled at Emma's mock disapproving face.

"Oh Dan, what did you do? You haven't been winding her up have you?! She's really nervous about him coming and after Ron not coming last time. Surely you can understand why she is worrying that he might not come." Emma retorted as she turned her attention back to the cooker and the pans bubbling away.

"I only told her that she might need to think about getting ready as she looked a little warm." Dan responded "I was only joking." he added quickly as Emma's head snapped around and she stared hard at him just like Hermione had done.

"Don't wind her up Dan please."

"I won't I promise. I couldn't help teasing her. She looks lovely already so I don't know what she's worrying about. Plus, from what we've seen already and have heard about Harry in the past from Hermione do you honestly think he won't come over?" he asked shrugging.

"You know why she's worried and it's exactly because it is Harry that she wants everything to be perfect" Emma replied testing one of the sauces in the pan. "Now can you go and ask Frieda if she can come and keep an eye on this and possibly do the serving for us, so that we can all spend some time with Harry. I know Hermione has said that she'd asked her already so she is probably sat over there itching to get over here and cook."

"Sure no problem, I'll go over quickly as I think he should be here any minute." Dan replied as he exited the kitchen and made his way over to the cottage to get Frieda. They had just come back and Frieda had taken over as Emma and Dan made their way into the sitting room and waited for Harry.

A few minutes later the fireplace flared and out stepped a smiling Harry with a small carrier bag in one hand that also held a bottle of something and in the other hand was a large bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Emma, Hi Dan." he greeted as Emma approached him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and Harry told her that the bouquet was for her, which Emma thanked him for saying that they were lovely as the petals of the flower were opening and closing like they were waving at her.

"Here this is for you Dan. I don't know whether you'll like it or not, but the place I got it from said it was nice." Harry stated as he handed over the bottle of elf made gin that he'd picked up from the Spiny Serpent after he'd got things sorted at the ministry.

"Thanks Harry that's really kind of you." Dan smiled taking the bottle and looking at the gold leaf label on it.

"So where is she? I was expecting her to be here eagerly awaiting my arrival." he teased making it obviously that he was joking.

"Harry!" he heard a familiar voice that was like music to his ears as he turned and briefly saw Hermione on the bottom step wearing a red dress that showed off her figure in a very subtle way that came to just above her knees with a pair of red color shoes with a small heel and her hair was down and was being prevented from falling into her face by a red ribbon that matched her dress.

She looked absolutely beautiful and he felt his stomach flip just at the sight of her. He was used to seeing Hermione in jeans and jumpers most of the time at Hogwarts but when she allowed herself to dress more girly, like in the summer on occasion at The Burrow he was always amazed and how pretty she was. He let out a slight "Urgh"as she shot across the room and he was enveloped in a typical Hermione hug as dropped the bag he was holding and he fully wrapped her in his arms and they held each other both appearing to not want to break apart.

He didn't realize that he had missed her so much even with everything else that had happened between her coming back to the Badger's Nook and now.

"You look and smell amazing!" Harry whispered as he could smell coconut mixed with some sort of flower that was either her perfume or her shampoo or conditioner but it was a smell that he associated with her as he had smelt it for years.

"So do you. Seriously Harry you smell absolutely delicious. It's the best word I can think of to describe it. Where did you get that aftershave from? Mum come smell him." Hermione exclaimed as she nuzzled into Harry's neck and took a large inhaling of breath through her nose smelling new parchment, freshly cut grass and toasted coconut as she stepped back and Harry blushed and let out a laugh as Emma copying her daughter leant in against his neck and inhaled a large breath and made mmm-ing noises beckoning Dan over on the other side who laughed and thought it would be funny if he leant in between his wife and daughters face and gave a quick sniff as well.

Harry burst out laughing at the Grangers all sniffing his neck. "I feel like a mother pig and you three are piglets coming for dinner." he said as the Grangers all stepped back laughing and apologized, but commenting on how amazing his aftershave was. Harry explained how he had brewed it and where he had found the recipe for it.

Hermione grabbed him by the hand and said that dinner would be ready soon and pulled him, excited to have her friend back, into the dining room and sat him down as they all took their seats. She started questioning him about the ministry and telling him about the research she had done about magical and muggle Japan and asked him lots of other questions that Harry didn't have answers to as he seemed to relax more and more under Hermione's interrogation as it was so familiar that he couldn't help but smile.

They discussed their plans with Dan and Emma giving their thoughts and opinions when they could and Hermione and Harry tried to keep the topics of conversation to things that they could help with. Hermione asked about how things had gone at Susan's as she wanted more detail. Harry was starting to tell her when Frieda entered with their first course and said hello to Harry before setting the first course down.

Harry spent an enjoyable afternoon with the Grangers and they all had a really good night together and before they knew it they had drank three bottles of mead and half the bottle of elven gin that Harry had brought with him, which he wasn't really a fan of but the Grangers all seemed to enjoy.

The conversation naturally led them back to the information packs that they had received from Mahoutokoro and Harry told her his idea for getting to Japan as he said that he didn't know whether he wanted to portkey or apparate that far as it was a long time to be feeling like he was being squeezed through a hosepipe or spun around by his bellybutton.

Hermione had been pleasantly surprised at Harry's idea because she hadn't even been thinking about going to Japan by anything other than magical means and while muggle methods weren't as fast as magical means it was a good opportunity to take their time and arrive more refreshed in Japan. She's agreed for Harry to make the arrangements and said that she had ordered some books about Japanese wizarding customs.

They moved to the games room and sat playing poker until Dan and Emma has said that they were going to go to bed as they'd drank a little too much and weren't looking forward to the hangover.

Hermione and Harry decided to stop playing Poker and made their way back into the sitting room and Hermione set a fire and they both settled onto the sofa in front of the fire place and Harry sat with his arm stretched out about the back of the sofa and Hermione surprising Harry snuggled into him and gave a contented sigh. "Thank you for coming over tonight Harry."

"No problem. I've had a really good night." Harry responded.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't come!" she muttered with her voice barely over a whisper.

"Why wouldn't I come?" he asked puzzled.

"People say things and then don't back them up."

"Are you talking about Ron, because I saw him the other night and he really didn't..." Harry started.

"Don't you defend him Harry! He knows how to floo call, he knows how to send an owl and he knows how to apparate but he did absolutely none of them!" Hermione exclaimed sitting up. "I'm getting a bit fed up with him not making any effort to try and spend time with me. I mean it took us so long to get together and he is just completely focused on Quidditch. I know how much playing means to him as it is all he ever used to talk about besides food and chess."

"He's probably just trying to get that squared away and get himself established in the team and then he'll be able to use his time more effectively. He was telling me and Neville last night about his day and it sounds pretty busy." Harry said trying to put her mind at ease a little bit over it as he could see she was saddened by what was going on and he didn't want to ruin his evening with her by her getting upset over Ron.

"Look he was telling me how he wasn't finishing until three to four o'clock every day and that he was so tired when he finished that he was just sleeping when he got home, so he must be pretty exhausted." Harry said.

He felt Hermione tense against his side as she then sat up fully and turned to him looking at him anger bubbling just behind her eyes.

"Did you say he is finishing at four o'clock at the latest...?" Hermione trying to keep her anger bubbling up and taking it out on Harry.

"Yeah that's what he said, but you know he must be tired." Harry continued tentatively.

"He told me that he wasn't getting home until eight o'clock at night every night and then on the weekends he was there all day as well. The season hasn't even started yet so how is he in demand so much through them?!" Hermione said. "There is something else going on here Harry as he's given you conflicting information to what he has given me. Yes, I understand that training can be tiring but you used to train for Quidditch, do your homework, plan for the DA and still have time on your weekends to hang out socially!" she exclaimed as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder as he saw that her eyes were starting to get a bit wet as tears started to build in her eyes.

"I just don't understand why he doesn't want to spend any time with me? He's not even asked me to go over to his house yet or go in the evening or on the weekend and wait for him to get back and then I'll just be there and if he needs to sleep then he can go to sleep with me there." she said as a tear escaped down her nose and hung there refusing to drop off as a couple of tears started running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with me Harry?"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you Hermione!"

"Am I ugly Harry or boring or something? Why wouldn't my boyfriend want to spend some time with me? It's not like were constrained by having to go to lessons or do our homework and more. God we don't even have to worry about Mrs. Weasley anymore as were both adults and we can do what we want."

"You're not ugly at all Hermione you're beautiful! I honestly don't know what is going on, but unfortunately I can't answer for Ron. It's him that you'll have to have this talk with because I can't be in the middle of you two. I don't want to see either of you upset but if I start being the go between for you both rather than staying out of it then one day I might end up being the bad guy." He reasoned "Plus I'd have to bear the brunt of both of your anger when I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're right Harry... Of course you are. I can't expect you to be able to answer for Ron about what the problem with him is as you've only seen him once in the last fortnight yourself. I need to just go over there and sit and wait for him and talk about it." Hermione said wiping the tears away with her hand before giving him a little smile.

"So it's clear you don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon then." she said with a little giggle.

"Ha I wouldn't say that. I'm still completely useless with it all but I'm still pretty clueless with most of it." he replied giving her a little smile.

"Oh I don't know from what I've been hearing from Susan and Daphne you've been going pretty good." she said looking down and not meeting his eye.

Panic set in to Harry as Hermione mentioned Susan and Daphne's names. What had they been saying to her? He had never heard her mention them both or Tracey and how she was friends with them before at any point throughout their friendship and he didn't know whether that sat well with him as normally with something like that he would have assumed she would have said.

Yes, Ron and probably he would have said something to her about being friends with a pair of Slytherin girls but he didn't think that he would have made her feel awkward being friends with Hannah and Susan as he knew both the girls through having classes and the DA.

"Why did you never mention that you had different friends through other classes to me by the way?" he asked her trying for a minute to take the focus off him and the girls.

"Well I never really spent any time with them in school other than in Runes and of course in third year they were in my muggle studies class besides that it was sitting with them on occasion in class if I wasn't sat next to you or Ron." she said shifting herself and pulling her legs up under her as she put her arm next to Harry's along the back of the sofa.

"But from what I'm gathering from what they've told me that you've written to them each summer and are all pretty good friends outside of school, anyway." Harry said with a curiosity burning away

"Well we did. Normally in the summer I would have gone on holiday with Mum and Dad and then come to The Burrow and met you and we'd have spent the rest of the summer together. In third year I saw Susan and Hannah a few times before I went to France with my Mum and Dad and then in forth year Daphne and Tracey joined up with us before I came to The Burrow and we went to the Quidditch World Cup.

In fifth year with Voldemort back that and you took priority and that's where I put my focus as you're the most important thing in the world to me!" she blushing furiously before muttering "and obviously Mum and Dad and Ron as well."

Harry looked like he was going to say something so to cover her embarrassment she pressed on.

"We decided that we all got on and liked each other, but for Daphne and Tracey's sakes to keep our friendship secret because of all the horrible things that would have happened to them in Slytherin if Malfoy and his goons found out that not only they were friends with Hufflepuffs, but if they had known they were friends with me and knowing how close I am to you it could have put them in serious danger. I didn't tell you because you had enough things to worry about without needing more people that you thought you had to protect and I didn't tell Ron basically because it's not like him and I didn't argue enough and this would have just been another thing for him to get upset about with me." she said getting a nod of understanding from him.

"I get it, I really do. I'm just surprised really as we've never kept things from each other before." Harry said a little sadly as he understood because she was trying to look out for him and other people, which was typical Hermione.

"Please don't be angry with me Harry. I just didn't want you having more to worry about and considering the situation you were in with Voldemort it just didn't seem important at the time. I should have told you I'm sorry. I promise that I won't keep any secrets from you again!"

"Really... No secrets ever again?" Harry asked giving her a sideway looks as he grinned mischievously.

"Well some secrets a girl has to have some air of mystery about her." she replied giving him a wink.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about their plans and how they were getting to Japan. Harry told Hermione that he's sorted their permission papers to go and stay there and suddenly remembered that he'd put it in her present bag.

"I forgot to give you your present to say thank you for inviting me over." Harry said as he got off the sofa and went and retrieved the little bag that held Hermione's present.

"Harry you didn't need to get me a present. After this birthday and everything you did you never need to get me a present ever again."

"Well I like getting you things what can I say?" Harry asked dismissing what she said with a wave of his hand. "Anyway I didn't want to get you a book as I always seem to be getting you a book.

Well I've been thinking a lot lately about what you did to your Mum and Dad in order for you to protect them because of me and I know that you've tried to explain everything to your Mum and Dad and I can imagine that that hadn't been easy so I go you this." he said sitting down and handing her the bag.

"Wow this is heavier than it looks." Hermione said.

"Feather light charm." Harry answered grinning.

Hermione opened the bag to see two items in the bag one being a box about six inches' square and the other that looked like a silver plate. She took them out of the bag and looked at each item.

The plate she looked at in her hands turning it and looking over it saw that there was a series of runes written along the edges that she started trying to decipher as she recognized some of them but had ever seen such a long cluster and would have to research what they all were.

On the inside of the plate there was a series of freshly engraved runes.

"What is it?" Hermione asked Harry curiously.

"It's a pensieve." Harry answered and smiled at Hermione's gasp.

"Seriously Harry, you got me a pensieve wow Harry this is amazing."

"Well I thought you being a Dumbledore now and knowing that you've got as brilliant a mind as Dumbledore I thought you could use it. If you look in the box, you'll see some vials for you to keep and store memories. I was thinking that you could extract copies of your memories and that rather than just telling your Mum and Dad what you wanted to that you could show them anything you wanted and it might help them feel closer to you."

"Harry that's so sweet and considerate of you." Hermione beamed at him and slid across the sofa so she was next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek letting her lips linger on his cheek longer than she maybe should have but she couldn't believe how kind he was and thoughtful and how he really wanted to help bring her and her parents closer together.

Harry smiled at her and gently bumped her with his shoulder playfully.

"Do you want me to show you how it works or find out yourself? If you look here" he pointed to the freshly engraved runes, "you'll see I've made my first runes cluster so that if you wish you can project the images outwards like a TV rather than have them drop into it." Harry explained trying to keep the pride out of his voice. He's spent a few days researching the rune cluster and had floo'd up to the Raven's Nest so that Helena and Rowena could check his work and make sure that it was right and they had beamed with pride that he'd got it correct on his first attempt.

"I also thought that if you wanted you could leave them with loads of memories and then when we go to Japan we can keep like a diary of memories if you like so that we can show them the trip and what we see."

"Harry this is brilliant. I absolutely love it. Show me how it all works!"

* * *

 **AN- Thanks to Goldzar for helping with my edit on this chapter. Did me a solid.**


	42. Chapter 42 - Come fly with me

**AN - Big thanks to Goldzar for my edits and your tweaks to this chapter.**

 **Also appreciate the reviews and ideas and corrections your letting me know about.**

 **I hope you enjoy this offering.**

 **Thanks Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 42 – Come fly with me**

 **Wednesday 27th July, Potter Manor, Somerford Keynes, Cirencester**

Harry was sat waiting for Tracey to arrive at Potter Manor after receiving a letter from her asking if she could come over as she needed to speak to him about something. Reading between the lines Harry was concerned that something bad might have happened, so had sent a letter back to her via her owl Tink, short for Tinkerbell, which again he was surprise that she knew a muggle cartoon as well, to come over that morning and he'd wait for her.

The fireplace flared and Harry stood up as Tracey appeared in the fireplace and had taken her wand out and was about to start running it over herself to remove the dust that always appeared on clothes when travelling by floo powder but noticed that there wasn't any dust on her as she stood with her wand raised.

"I've hired a house elf to clean the chimney floo so most of the dust has gone up the chimney. Did you know that the reason the floo is so dirty to travel by is because magical families never clean the chimney out? I put a set of cleansing runes on the edge of the fire place so you pass them as you step out so that you don't need to dust yourself off. Good isn't it?" Harry asked grinning at her.

"That's a lot better. I'll have to start telling people to get their chimneys swept now as that makes life so much easier. It's amazing how lazy magical people are isn't it sometimes, considering magic is meant to help speed things up and make things easier." Tracey said as she stepped over to him and gave him a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Harry looked Tracey over as she stepped back. She looked really nice in stone colored outfit that consisted of a short skirt and light weight top that was sleeveless with a cardigan and a pair of light weight pumps. She wasn't wearing any tights or cardigan as the temperature was quite warm outside.

He worked his way up to her eyes and found that she was sizing him up as well as their eyes met she smiled and it lit up her face and her eyes seemed to sparkle and Harry smiled back shyly.

"So what's up Tracey, what is it that you needed to talk to me about? Is everything alright?" Harry asked concern creeping into his voice and she felt her heart flutter that he was concerned about her.

"Yes everything is fine Harry. It's really sweet of you to be worrying and I'm sorry if you've been worrying about me, but I have a confession to make…. I just wanted to spend time with you on our own as I know you're going to Japan the day after tomorrow and I thought I wouldn't get the chance to see you before you went." Tracey confessed looking at her shoes feeling awkward suddenly.

Harry was surprised at Tracey suddenly appearing all shy and embarrassed. She was normally so confident and how she had been at the Spiny Serpent with him she was oozing confidence, and sex appeal, that day but he wondered whether that was because she had competition there with Pansy and Daphne.

Tracey stood there confused internally. Something about him made her feel comfortable enough to show vulnerability and it was clear that Pansy and Daphne felt the same as she did as Daphne had confessed to him that she liked him and Pansy had trusted him enough to tell him the horrible experience Draco had put her through.

"How did you know I'm going to Japan in a couple of days?" Harry asked as he'd only planned it with Hermione two days before when he'd gone for dinner.

"Hermione told me." Tracey said to his surprise.

Tracey had gone to the BBQ the day before with Pansy and Daphne before Susan and Hannah appeared getting off the Knight Bus with another blonde girl who she recognized as Luna Lovegood.

She hadn't known she was coming as she had expected it to be the Runes group, but had found that Hermione had also invited Luna Lovegood who she was friends with and Hermione had invited Ginny Weasley as well who she was friends with but she had respectfully declined the invite as she had another engagement, most likely with Terry Boot.

They'd had an enjoyable afternoon eating and sitting around talking girl things like hair and make-up and things and Pansy had offered to take Luna for a shopping trip to Madam Malkins to help her pick out some killer outfits that would look great on her, to which Luna had eagerly accepted although admitted to Tracey and Susan later in the day that it was more for being a new friend than the shopping.

The conversation had naturally progressed onto boys and they talked about the boys at school and who was nice and who wasn't. They spent a good amount of time debating the official list and the placing's on that list as Hannah and Luna argued that Neville should have been placed higher that sixth.

They had agreed that Harry was the best looking but had debated the rest of the boys who in order was Blaise Zabini who finished as second, although the three Slytherin's said that as he preferred to play with wizards rather than witches that he shouldn't count, Dean Thomas came third ahead of Terry Boot of Ravenclaw, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Neville who only made the leap into the top ten after sixth year, Anthony Goldstein beat Ernie McMillian into eighth and Ron rounded off the top ten, although they all agreed he'd have placed higher if his table manners weren't so disgraceful, which Hermione had laughed along with knowing that defending Ron's eating habits would have been a lie.

The three boys that got the most talked about were Harry, Neville and Ron as Hermione picked all their brains about what they thought was going on with Ron and why he wasn't spending time with her.

They'd all refrained from saying that they thought he might be cheating on her or he'd met someone else, except of course for Luna who told her friend that she thought that could be what was happening, but that he would have to be very stupid if he was doing something behind her back as she was quite the catch and could have anyone she wanted if she put her mind to getting them.

Luna turned out to be a really nice girl and Tracey liked her as the blonde seemed to have no filter on her thoughts and said what she was thinking and also what the others were normally thinking as well but were too shy or embarrassed to say themselves.

She'd known that everyone in school had called the pretty Ravenclaw "Loony" but from speaking with her she found the girl to be very intelligent and aside from the odd mention of creatures that she was very confident didn't exist like the crumpled-horned snorkack, she seemed just like the rest of them and seemed to revel in being included in a group of friends.

Hermione seemed to have already been expecting what Luna had said and said that she knew she had to meet with Ron and have it out with him as it needed to be sorted. She felt like she was single still through the lack contact and effort from her boyfriend.

"Hermione told you?" Harry repeated surprised

"Yes, we are friends and have been for years you know Harry. Do you think that I'm not going to miss her?" Tracey asked him.

"Sorry Tracey I didn't mean it like that. I guess I was just deluded enough to think that she wouldn't have had more friends outside of me and Ron, but it's stupid when I think back now." Harry admitted.

Seeing his discomfort and not wanting him to be spending his day thinking about Hermione, so decided to try and push his focus back onto her.

"It's alright Harry I didn't mean anything by it, I was just saying she was my friend as well and I'm going to miss her. So if you'll forgive me for my deception I was wondering whether you'd like to spend the day with me?" Tracey asked.

"Sure I'd love to spend today with you. What would you like to do?" Harry asked happy that she hadn't taken his comment about Hermione personally.

"Well I was thinking that you could take me for a spin in that Lamber-heeny you were telling me about and then maybe later you can let me have a ride on your broomstick," she responded with a saucy wink and a sexy little smile as she took his hand and led him towards the patio doors so they could go to the garage with Harry laughing at what he assumed was a double entendre.

* * *

And two and a half hours later a laughing Tracey and Harry came to a stop with Tracey behind the wheel of the powerful Italian car.

"Bloody Hell that was amazing!" Tracey exclaimed as she killed the engine.

"You're a really good driver. I thought for sure that on a couple of those bends you were going to slow down but you put your foot down even more." Harry said impressed.

"What can I say I'm a full throttle kind of girl, that's something you're going to learn about me Harry. I'm quite head strong and I believe in just going for it." Tracey answered smiling at him.

"Well that's a good way to be. I tend to over think things too much." he said as they got out of the car. "Thanks for paying for lunch Tracey you really didn't have to do that."

Waving the comment off Tracey said "Don't worry about it Harry. You ended up buying most of the drinks the last time we all went out, so it's only right. Besides I wouldn't want you thinking that I only wanted to be around you because of money because that's not the case." Tracey said letting her hair out of the ponytail that she'd tied it up into and it fell back into place looking as perfect as it had before she'd put it up.

"Well next time it's my treat and I'll take you somewhere I think you'll like." Harry stated as she playfully bumped into him. "What do you want to do now then? Do you want to watch a film or play some pool or darts of something? I know a great game to play with darts although last time I played it, it involved a lot of drinking."

Tracey reached for his hand and took it in hers as he looked down at their hands as he was amazed at how soft her skin was she said in a sultry voice "I told you that I wanted to ride your broomstick!" causing an audible gulp from Harry.

"My…. b…. broomstick?" Harry asked looking at her as her eyes bore into him as she had a cheeky little grin on her face.

"Mmmm hmmmm" she purred at him enjoying watching him squirm. This is the part of her plan she had been looking forward to the most.

"Well…. I…. errrr don't know whether it would…" he stuttered getting a bigger grin. Why was he talking to her like a ten-year-old who wasn't used to pretty girls? What was going on with him?

"Oooooooh please Harry I've always wanted a go on your Firebolt ever since you got it!" Tracey exclaimed swinging their hands and pouting at him as if she was a little girl asking her Dad to buy her some sweets.

"My Firebolt!" Harry exclaimed relief that she had been talking literally also mixed with a touch of disappointment that she hadn't meant the other part to her double meaning.

"Yes your Firebolt. What broomstick did you think I was talking about?" she teased him.

"Errrrr…. Exactly that, exactly that." Harry answered seeing that his lie hadn't worked.

Tracey loved feeling him tense up a little as she stepped closer to him as they stood on the path leading toward his house as she moved into his personal space and reached slowly down his arm and taking his other hand feeling him relax more as she knew he thought she was going to go for something else instead.

"Well that's good. Come on I want you to take me for a ride on your Firebolt and show me why you were the youngest seeker in a century before I have a go." She grinned at him pulling him along the path and giggling as they set off for his Quidditch pitch.

As they approached the Quidditch pitch Harry summoned his Firebolt that came out of the broom shed quickly and hurtled straight towards them and just as Tracey was about to duck out of way of the oncoming broom as Harry suddenly reached up and snatched it out of the air just as Tracey let out a small yelp.

"You didn't think I was going to let it hit you did you?" Harry asked her with a small grin on his face that made Tracey weak in the knees as it made him look even better.

"Well I thought you might have been getting me back for teasing you." she responded giving him a smile back.

"Nah, I'll wait til I'm flying the broom to do that." he laughed as her face dropped before something in her eyes clicked and it was like he could see a thought click into place.

"Alright then Mr., you show me how good you are first and then I'll show you why those sexist pureblood idiots were stupid to never allow girls onto the Slytherin Quidditch team." Tracey said putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest slightly.

"Alright you're on, I'm curious to see how good a flier you are and not wanting to sound like I'm making excuses but I've only ever had two people on my broom once before and that was when I was being chased by fiendfyre so I might not be my usual self." Harry said as he mounted his broom that vibrated ever so slightly as he got on it. He put his feet into the foot rest and slowly lowered the broom until it was about three foot off the ground and low enough for Tracey to get on.

Tracey moved behind him as he leant forward a little so that she had room to get on the broom behind him and he felt the broom dip momentarily as it took her weight as well before going back to its original positon.

He felt Tracey shuffle forward until he felt her body was pressed up against his and he felt Tracey's large breasts press into his back, which had the obvious reaction to his groin as he instantly felt himself begin to harden and this one increased as he felt her hands wrap around his torso with her right hand going onto his chest and her left hand settling on his stomach a little lower than he'd expected but high enough to be comfortable but low enough that if it went a couple of inches lower then she really would be feeling his other broomstick.

He felt a tickle of hot breath on his ear as she whispered "Ready" and Harry decided that he'd set off fast and see how the broom reacted as it shot off forwards, not as fast as normal but certainly faster than his old nimbus had.

This got a joyful scream from Tracey as she gripped him tighter laughing as he started to go higher towards the goal hoops at the other end of the pitch as he got a feel for their balance on the broom and decided to go into a gentle turn to see what happened when they moved sideways and was surprised to find that as long as Tracey held herself firmly to him and kept her feet next to his in the foot rests that he could turn normally.

"Is this all you've got?" Tracey playfully challenged

"Just warming up so hold on" Harry called with a grin as he shot upwards suddenly getting a joyous laugh from Tracey and an eeeeeeek as he suddenly changed direction and dropped towards the ground in a steep dive that made Tracey laugh even harder. As they were about ten feet from the ground he turned the broom out of the dive and to the side that made Tracey squeal as the broom shifted slightly under them as he headed towards the goal hoops before shooting them through the tallest hoop.

"Harry go upside down!" she shouted as the wind whipped at their faces and Harry performed two barrels rolls getting another laugh and squeal from Tracey as Harry then shot up into the sky again and performed a loop and plummeting back towards the ground really fast and Harry pulled them out of the dive as Tracey started screaming as she genuinely thought that they were going to crash as Harry levelled off until they were about five feet from the ground and brought the broom round in a kind of controlled skid until it stopped about three feet off the ground and they dropped their feet onto the ground and stood up laughing.

"Wow you are an amazing flier Harry. I nearly wet myself a few times there." Tracey said her cheeks flushed mainly due to the wind whipping against them but also from having been pressed against him during their flight.

"Thanks. It wasn't as hard with two people on the broom as I thought. So going to show me what you've got?" he asked climbing off the broom.

"Sure thing get on!" Tracey replied as she moved forward so that he could get on behind her as Harry swung his leg over the broom and sat down he left a gap between then and put his hands on her hips causing tingles to go through her and goose bumps to appear on her arms.

"Harry you are barely holding on to me you're going to fall off if you don't hold on properly!" Tracey said as she pushed her hips back firmly into him and reveling in feeling his hard on press against her bum as she took her his hands in hers and pulled them forward so that his firm chest was pressed tightly against her back and then she placed one hand on her stomach and with a mischievous grin put his other hand directly onto her left breast and she kicked off the ground quickly before he had a chance to move them as she grabbed the broom and shot off and into a sharp turn quickly so that Harry to keep a firm hold of her.

For the next five minutes Tracey was zooming, diving and climbing as much as she could be enjoying the feeling of Harry pressed against her and the speed which his broom responded to her touch and how fast it went.

She was starting to regret not having worn something with long sleeves as the wind whipping against them was making her feel a bit cold although the heat coming from between her legs and where Harry had his hands was making it worth staying up there. Slowing them down and lent a little further back as they descended until she felt Harry's breath in her ear.

"Can you do a sloth roll Harry?" Tracey asked him.

"I've never actually tried you know. Wood always wanted to me to always stay on top of my broom when at Hogwarts and I'm normally quick enough to the snitch without having to try it." Harry said as Tracey slowed down and turned until they were about eight feet from the ground.

"Shall we try?" she giggled as the broom gave a sudden lurch lower and before Harry could react Tracey shifted her weight to the left and allowed herself and Harry to start falling as she gripped the broom with her right hand she felt Harry lose his balance and he began falling to the ground his hands scrambling for grip on anything he could that happened to be her top as he fell he grabbed her top as it ripped and Harry fell around three feet and landed with a soft bump.

Tracey deliberately allowed herself to drop as well so that she landed on Harry with a thud and the Firebolt dropped safely to the ground a few meters away. They both laughed as Tracey bounced off Harry and ended up on her back besides him as they got their breath back.

"Right, so it appears I can't do a sloth roll." Tracey said looking at Harry and laughing.

Harry rolled his head laughing to look at Tracey who was pulling her hair from her face and then he suddenly noticed that her top was ripped and in his hand was a strip of cloth.

"Oh god Tracey, I'm so sorry I ripped your top." Harry while apologizing diverted his eyes as Tracey sat up and he could see the cup of her bra through the large tear in the fabric of her top.

"Whoops! Well that will teach me for doing something to you without warning you first." she giggled as she sat up side facing Harry and putting her arm out so that she was more comfortable looking at him as he lay with his back on the grass.

"I loved flying with you." She said as he turned to look into her eyes and a smile lit his face.

"I enjoyed flying with you as well, you're a good flier and you turn really smoothly. Not so much the landing, but the flying was certainly memorable." Harry said.

Gathering her courage Tracey pushed herself up quickly and straddled Harry placing herself directly onto him before he had chance to move and then lay down on top of him so that their faces were inches apart looking into each other's eyes and with her breasts fully pressed against his chest. She put her elbow on each side of Harry's head effectively trapping him so that he couldn't move his head from side to side as she felt his cock twitch against her.

"Well let's make my landing a little more memorable shall we?" she asked as she closed the distance between them and gently pressed her lips to Harry's marveling in the surprising softness of them.

Harry was amazed at feel of Tracey's body pressed up against him as she felt her lips press against him and he got a smell of her perfume as he started kissing her back wondering why he didn't seem to be able to restrain himself from any of these girls that came on to him. He started kissing Tracey back as their mouths parted as their kiss deepened and he heard Tracey purr into him as their kiss continued to grow as their want and need for each other started to run wild as their kiss became more and more passionate.

Harry moved his hands that had been laying on the ground onto her thighs as he ran them up the side of her calves and up onto her thighs as he moved his hands along and up her thighs as he felt the smooth soft skin he felt tingles in his fingertips reached the hem of her skirt that he hooked his thumbs inside the edge and slid it up over Tracey's arse exposing it as his hands continued both sliding over the smooth skin of her pantie clad buttocks giving them a gentle squeeze that caused a soft moan from Tracey as he allowed one hand to continue its journey up her back and resistance as it came up against her bra strap that prevented his hand from sliding up any further along her back he moved one hand over it onto the middle of her shoulder blades and pulled her more into him.

She broke their kiss as Tracey rocked herself against him letting out a small gasp "I've wanted this so bad!" she practically meowed to him. Then she slid a hand around Harry's neck, pulled him forward and kissed him with more passion than he thought a single person capable of. When she'd finished, she smiled with satisfaction at the dazed look on his face and sat up dropping her weight fully onto Harry's cock as she sat back on him.

A moment passed, in which they simply stared at each other, captivated. Tracey's hands started running her hands along Harry's chest over his shirt and Harry noticed that she had an artist's hands, a musician's hands; the fingers worked slowly but skillfully on the buttons and soon they were all undone and Harry's shirt was pushed open. He trembled even harder when Tracey slid her hands along his bare skin.

She trailed her fingertips down the front of his chest, to his navel, watching their progress with what Harry thought of as wonder. Slowly, she leant her head forward and kissed his bare chest, her lips leaving that same fire where they touched. She kissed him several times, in different places, as slowly as she had unbuttoned his shirt. Harry's eyes were forced closed by the sensation as Ginny had never been so intimate with him in their love making.

Tracey moved up kissing Harry again tenderly as she put her hand behind his head and started pulling him up into a sitting position and she was pushing his shirt off over his shoulders and down his arms until it got to his wrists trapping his hands so he couldn't get the shirt off and as she pushed him back down she gave him a very sexy smile and purred "mmmmm just how I want you…"

Tracey reached for the bottom of her top and in one swift movement pulled it up over her head and off in one swift movement. Harry marveled at her large breasts encased and pushed together in a purple bra that had silver lace swirling pattern on it and Harry shifted his weight and manipulated his arms so that he could get his shirt off and while he was doing this he watched as Tracey cupped her breasts together before moving her hands between them to an interlocking white clasp in between them that was holding the bra in place.

She released the clasp and slowly, teasingly pulled the bra painstakingly slowly forward and covered herself with her hands as the bra fell away causing a small grown from Harry as he saw the smooth pale flesh being contained by Tracey as she gently fondled herself as she slowly rocked her hips pressing her pussy down onto Harry's cock feeling herself getting more and more wet as she started to feel the tingle in her pussy to pulse as she worked herself against him as she felt Harry's hands on her hips guiding her movements and increasing the force of their friction as she felt his hip lift in rhythm with her.

Tracey couldn't help herself as she felt her arousal building in her quickly as her breath started to become labored as she felt her orgasm creeping up on her. She slowly released her breasts from her hands and grabbed Harry's wrists as she pulled his hands up along her stomach across the waist band of her skirt and up onto her breasts where she let out moan at the alien touch of his hands and she gently squeezed them the moan turned more into a growl as her orgasm hit her like a hammer as Harry pinched her nipples sending a wave of pleasure through her that caused her back too arch as she pushed her breasts firmer into his hands.

"They're beautiful," he said as he stared mesmerized at the physical perfection in his hands as he looked up as Tracey pulled her head back up and smiled a little smile at him as he reached behind her and pulled her down against him and started kissing her with unleased passion as his body and magic reacted to the beautiful witch he was with and who appeared more than happy to give herself to him.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, flattening her breasts against his chest. Harry put an arm around her lower back and held her close to him. In that embrace, they rolled sideways until Harry was lying on top of her, looking down at her face and then at her breasts. He kissed her nose, her lips, her chin, neck, sternum, chest, and finally, he kissed her between the breasts and made her groan.

"Oh my god that feels incredible!" Tracey breathed out sucking in a large lungful of air through her nose as Harry's mouth clamped onto one of her nipples swirling his tongue around the firm nipple sending shock waves through her.

His mouth moved to the right and found her right nipple, his lips brushing it tenderly. Tracey quivered beneath him, and sighed deeply as Harry closed his lips around it. He pressed his mouth and his face down against her skin. The logical part of Tracey's brain was refusing to believe that this was actually happening. 'I think I love him,' she was thinking to herself. 'I've had a crush on him for years, I've fancied him for years, and now he was tasting her.' He looked up and smiled, and Tracey smiled back. Harry sunk his mouth over her nipple again and sucked hard. Tracey arched her back and whimpered. "Oh, Harry!" as she ran her hand through his hair on the back of his head.

He moved his mouth to her other breast and slid the surface of his tongue over and around the nipple then sucked on it as well. He used a hand to gently squeeze her other breast and brushed the nipple with his thumb. Tracey was breathing shakily now, running a hand over the back of Harry's neck. She let out another little whimper. "Harry, come here…"

Tracey didn't know if he was just really good or if it was their magic intertwining but it was like he knew exactly what she wanted when she wanted it. "Harry I want you so bad right now but can you do to me what you did to Pansy?" she asked biting her lower lip prettily "I've never had that done to me before…" as he locked eyes with her as they burned with lust and in answer to her question he started to kiss her belly, and then her navel, and the pale skin above the waistband of her panties. They were matching purple with white that matched her bra.

He took his hands and ran them up and down Tracey's legs that she was opening further for him. He positioned himself and started kissing her from feet to shins to thighs, until she gasped again when he neared her panty clad pussy as he smelt her arousal through the material. He was suddenly hit by a tidal wave of desire, of longing and want and need. He was burning with it, and he knew he had to see what was behind those purple and white panties, but he breathed deeply and calmed himself and managed to ignore his yearning. He slid his hands beneath her bum and lowered his face, kissing the stretch of silk and lace between her legs.

Tracey was whimpering more than ever now, sounding almost as though she were crying, though Harry knew she wasn't. She was looking down at him with a burning in her eyes, watching him do things to her that made her feel incredible inside. As Harry kissed her panties and the insides of her thighs, she kept a hand on the top of his head, just to touch him, to feel him.

Harry hooked his fingers into the legs of Tracey's panties and pulled the material upwards pressing it firmly against her pussy lips and gently rocked the material back and forth getting a small moan from Tracey as Harry kissed away at the soft skin inside her thigh sending tingles running through her legs directly to her pussy.

Harry hooked his thumbs into the waist band of her panties and slowly brought them forward as Tracey lifted her legs and put them together as he slipped the panties out from under her bum and up between her thighs as Tracey took over removing her panties as they were getting towards her ankle she let out a squeal as she felt Harry's tongue lick from her puckered hole to her pussy lips that were pressed together as she was trying to pull the panties off quickly and just managed to do it as Harry's hands moved between her legs and pulled them apart and Tracey gracefully lowered them placing her foot on the floor with her legs bent.

Harry's head bent down towards her pussy and kiss it like it was her mouth and she moaned as his tongue started attacking her with enthusiasm as she reached up and cupped her breasts again as Harry sent electric jolts through her with his mouth and his tongue.

Suddenly she felt Harry push his tongue between the lips and then circle it around, just like he was French kissing. Tracey let out a little sigh. "Oh, Harry, that feels great! You're amazing that's so good! tease me, tease me, yes, yes, yes!" Tracey sounded in ecstasy now and Harry was encouraged by her reaction.

Harry stared up at Tracey and whispered "Let see how much you learned about runes" as he found her clit and started drawing runes that he could remember with his tongue on her clit causing Tracey's back too arch as she let out a loan moan. "Oh, Harry that's beautiful! oh wow!" Harry was becoming really turned on himself now and re-adjusted his throbbing cock to gain some relief as the confines of his trouser and boxer shorts were being strained.

He decided to try and push her over the edge and started sucking her clit and this took her over the top. Tracey moaned, "Ohhhh fuck me, I'm cumming! I'm cummmmmmmming!" and started bucking her hips in a convulsive move, pushing her pussy hard against Harry's mouth. He held on to her thighs for dear life and was shocked when she let out a stream of gooey liquid into his mouth! Tracey grabbed Harry's head and held it tightly against her spasming pussy until her climax passed.

After a few moments, her heavy breathing started to return too normal and then she smiled down at him, "Wow, Harry, that was the most unbelievable thing. I haven't come that hard in a long, long time!"

"Well were just getting started" Harry said as Tracey's breath started to go back too normal as she gulped in air trying to slow her heart down "How did you manage to do that?"

"I'm Harry Potter" he said with a grin as he started kissing her pussy and did long slow licks from the bottom of her ass right up to the top of her slit as she scrunched her eyes closed again flopping back down to the floor as she suddenly felt Harry push his tongue inside of her rectum and concentrating hard he started reciting the names of some of his favorite Quidditch moves in parseltongue as Tracey let out a squeal as her legs clamped shut on the sides of his head as she came again so hard that her body suddenly went limp.

Harry stopped what he was doing because Tracey had gone limp and after around five seconds as Harry moved himself to check she was alright Tracey stirred and opened her eyes as if she had been asleep.

"My god you just made me pass out. You're the most amazing man and I think once I've got my breath back that I give you a big, BIG thank you for that." Tracey said trying to control her breathing as she pulled him up her body and kissed Harry on the mouth and pulling him against her as she felt his contained cock pressing against her tingling pussy sending shockwaves through her again.

As they continued to kiss, Tracey reached down between them and reached for Harry's waist band and managed to snake her way inside his trousers and underwear and she grasped Harry's cock getting a moan from Harry.

"I think I need you on your back for what I've got planned next." Tracey said licking her lips seductively as she rolled Harry and herself over as she pushed him down by putting her hand on his bare chest and snaking her hands across his stomach before getting to the waistband of his jeans.

Tracey's fingers went to the buttons on Harry's jeans and began to unfasten them. Harry watched in awe as she pushed the flaps of his fly apart and then dug her hand deep inside to fish out his cock. He jumped slightly and steadied himself with a deep breath. Tracey took her hand out and instead yanked his jeans down his legs. His boxers followed and his cock bounced free, showing itself to the only person other than himself and Ginny to see it. It seemed to want to make quite an entrance too, as it was standing fully and solidly erect. Tracey actually licked her lips.

"Mmmm."

She began to lower her face towards it.

"You...You don't have to; you know?" stammered Harry as he'd never had Ginny do this to him so it was a first for him.

Tracey looked up with confusion. It was an astounding picture, Harry thought – A beautiful witches face looking up at him only inches away from his throbbing dick.

"Did Ginny never do this to you?" she asked. Harry gulped and shuck his head "No, she didn't."

Tracey frowned. "Well, that's no fun," she said. "This is one of the best parts."

She reached out her hand and curled her fingers around Harry's shaft. He gave little moan as she moved her hand up and down a bit. Harry took a handful of grass as his fists balled up and gasped loudly at the sensation.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" asked Tracey, looking up. "Wait 'til you feel this." She started to lower her mouth. Harry's hips bucked and she looked up at him again. "Do you want me to?"

All Harry could do was nod and Tracey closed her lips over his cock.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." groaned Harry.

Tracey laughed, which, with Harry's cock in her mouth, gave him a curious sensation. She pulled her lips off again.

"You've got a lovely cock Harry!" Tracey exclaimed as she took it inside her mouth again, her hand gripping the shaft. Harry tried to relax and stem the enormous flood of cum that was waiting impatiently inside his balls, threatening to surge out at any moment.

Had didn't know if Tracey had a lot of experience but he thought she was good at this – really good. She slid her mouth down Harry's shaft, taking almost all of it inside. She stayed there for a moment, her nose in his pubic hair, then tightened her lips and dragged them back up. Harry groaned loudly and clenched his fists tighter. Tracey reached out, took one of his hands and placed it on the back of her head.

Harry was trying desperately to calm down, to think about something else for a while, but it was hard when Tracey was sliding her tongue over the head of his cock. She finally pulled it out of her mouth with a soft 'pop' and looked up at Harry with a wicked grin. A thin rope of saliva was hanging from the corner of her mouth. Harry's cock though, was completely covered with it. One of her hands was now playing with his balls.

"How does it feel?" she asked, her eyes on Harry's face.

"Incredible," croaked Harry. "You're amazing!" Tracey's smile widened.

"Bet you never thought you'd be getting your first blowjob from me?"

Harry shook his head. "Glad I am though."

Tracey looked down and raked her hand across Harry's abs. "I never thought I'd be this naughty." She looked up again pointing around her as they were outside. "But I like it – having your cock in my mouth. Feels nasty."

"It's so hot – the things you say," said Harry, finally voicing his thoughts.

"Makes it much better," Tracey replied, massaging Harry's cock head with her fingers. Then she looked up again, fixing him with a fervent look, no longer smiling. "Like when I say, 'I'm going to suck on your cock until you cum inside my naughty little mouth'."

"Hohhhhhh," Harry groaned, his control slipping a bit.

Tracey grinned again. "See...much better."

She gave her head a flick, shifting her hair, and lowered her mouth again.

"By the way," she said, looking up, "that's exactly what I'm gonna do. And I'm gonna swallow it all, too."

Harry started to lose control rapidly. He hung on desperately as Tracey's mouth sunk over his cock again. This time, she didn't tease or tantalize; she started bobbing her head up and down, using her mouth like she wanted to use her pussy on him. She was making heaps of saliva though, and spreading it all over Harry's length. She reached up and gripped the sides of his torso as the barrier inside his balls was shattered into a million tiny pieces.

The cum rushed down his cock and started spilling into Tracey's mouth. She drew back a bit and used her hand to keep stimulating him. Harry felt his orgasm come out of him like lightning sending him into rapture – complete disorientation – only magnified a hundred times. He made sure he watched though, and what he saw took his breath away, as well as his cum.

He could see the muscles in Tracey's throat working furiously as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of his cum. She was even making low moaning sounds that made Harry cum harder.

"You're so fucking hot, Trace!" he exclaimed as he tried to gain his breath back as he felt the ring on his finger vibrate telling him that someone had arrived home. "Oh for god sake!" he said causing a happily grinning Tracey to look at him questioningly


	43. Chapter 43 - Flights and Sights

**Chapter 43 – Flights and Sights**

 **Friday 29th July, Potter Manor, Somerford Keynes, Cirencester**

Harry was sat in his office at his desk having had owls coming in and out all morning and he had to apologize to Wesley and Everton about the amount of work his was making them do. He had suggested out loud about maybe recruiting another owl to help them, but they had both hooted indignantly as one at his suggestion.

He had decided to send Yogi on ahead to Japan and knew it would take the owl a good week, if not weeks to fly there. He had reasoned that if he hadn't taken Yogi to Japan and Hermione left Lulu at home then he'd be returning to some owl chicks most likely if he left them unsupervised. Yogi had squawked unhappily at Harry's suggestion of putting him in the cargo hold of the plane when they went to save Yogi the effort and time of flying to Japan. Yogi had squawked at this and all other options Harry gave other than flying ahead. At that suggestion he had booboo'd at Harry happily and flapped his wings and flown to the feeding station where he had eaten and drank and had then gone back to his perch and had a big sleep before giving Harry an affection nip and set off for Japan.

Harry was just reading through the latest letter from Hayley Sloop telling him they had started trying to track down the family of the owner of some of the land that he was trying to purchase. The previous owner she told him had been killed in the war when a bunch of snatchers had attacked the property looking for muggleborns and loot and the owner and the other occupants there at the time had died trying to defend themselves.

Hayley told him that she had his account managers at Gringotts helping as well to track them and they were confident that they would be able to find them if she couldn't. She was also making enquiries at the ministry with the potential possibility of the owner's family not being found she had said that they needed to know whether they could legally purchase the land if the ministry carried out an evaluation and valuation report for the value of the land.

She had agreed with Harry's idea that if the family couldn't be tracked down and the ministry authorized a sale that they set the amount aside and held in trust for the family of the land owner in case the family members turned up in the future and could be compensated from the purchase price of the land that he would have paid directly to them if they had agreed to sell.

She told him not to worry about a thing and to put his faith in her as she would work as hard as possible to make things happen and that she would try and find a solicitor in Asia for him as he had requested. She went on to tell him to enjoy his year in school and wished him good luck in his studies and exams and that she would send communication via a solicitor in Asia once she had found one suitable.

She did however warn him that the updates he received may be a little behind the times of where things stood as she would have to send them via international owl post and that the letters would have to go through lots of different checks and screening processes before it reached him. That was unless either he or herself and his account managers could figure out a way of getting things to him quicker as they would be needing his approval on the plans and designs and things as they would be reluctant to approve things without consulting him first as it was his vision and they needed to make sure it was how he saw it in his mind's eye.

Harry had, had enough of writing as he had been at it all morning and his arm was aching from writing so much. He told his owls that he was done sending letters for the day and thanked them for working so hard and that while he was away they were free to visit Hermione's parents or stay here with Paul and Beatrice and do whatever they liked as long as he didn't come home at Christmas to find that they had moved in girlfriends and started a family. Both owls had hooted at this and Harry had asked Paul to construct an owlery for them over the year so that they had their own space to do what they liked just as Hedwig had enjoyed at Hogwarts.

He sat back in his chair thinking about the last couple of weeks and how crazy they had been compared to other years of his life. Yesterday had been the craziest. When Tracey and he were interrupted by Paul and Beatrice returning from food shopping they had to scramble to the broom shed in order get properly dressed without being spotted and then had tried to contain Tracey's giggles at the situation.

They'd had another passionate kiss in the broom shed as Tracey had tried her best to repair her top. It had worked in a fashion, but the rip hadn't fully sealed itself and there was still a rip that left the cup of her bra exposed. Cursing she said that she'd have to go home even though she didn't want to.

She'd asked Harry if they could pick up where they left off when they got back at Christmas. Harry said she could come back after she'd changed if she wanted as his hormones were still running rampant. He did tell her that he'd be having to do some packing later but she could help him if she wanted. Tracey had said she'd try and come back but thought her Mum might try and drag her into helping her with something if she saw her at home, but she'd let him know if she could. She reasoned that she had at least given him a memory of her to take to Japan with him and told him that she wanted him to write to her telling her all about Japan and what it was like.

Harry had told her that he had bought himself a pensieve and so would be doing a memory collection of his trip he told her that when they got back he'd be able to show her instead of just telling her.

She'd said that was a really good idea and asked him if she could extract memories as she thought it would be a great way of him getting to know more about her and seeing what her life was like in Hogwarts and that he'd be able to get to know her through her memories of things that would show him. Plus, she said that she would be able to show him what Beauxbatons was like as he'd most likely not be able to go there.

She had gone home promising to write to him and asked him to write to her as she had really enjoyed getting him alone and couldn't wait for him to get back from Japan, so that they can have a repeat performance.

They'd then both snuck into the house and before one last kiss she had floo'd back home leaving Harry wondering why he didn't seem able to say no to witches that came onto him as well as trying to figure out why they were coming on to him so aggressively. He worried that if he started dating one of them would he be able to prevent them coming on to him if he was with someone else and could he resist their advances. His escapades with Tracey and Pansy over the last couple of days had thrown his head for a loop as it was very out of character for him to do the things he'd done with someone he barely knew but he couldn't help but admit that he'd enjoyed it.

He was wondering whether he was just going with things with the girls because he wanted to, because it was just what blokes did or was he doing it because he'd been hurt by Ginny and couldn't really be with the person he wanted to be with. The final thought that struck him was that he'd taken Neville and his Dad literally at their advice and was just having fun as no one was getting hurt.

That was the thing that confused Harry the most he was really surprised to learn from Tracey that Daphne, Pansy and Susan didn't seem to have a problem with each other after talking amongst themselves about what had happened with him.

That wasn't normal behavior for girls when they found out that a guy they liked had kissed someone else, they normally went mental. He couldn't figure it out and while it was nice it not being a problem at the moment he knew that at some point in the future it was going to become a problem.

If someone had asked him a month ago who he wanted to be with as he couldn't have Hermione, he would probably have said Susan as they got on really well and she was the perfect as she was like the typical girl next door. Pretty, fun, clever and fully in control of her feelings and emotions as well as having an absolutely amazing body. He could easily see himself being happy with her as she seemed to really genuinely like being around him and not to mention when she was horny she was as sexy as anything.

Then Daphne had surprised him as she was really fun to be around and just as clever as Susan and Hermione, absolutely stunning to look at, but a really nice person as well and she appeared to fighting her own insecurities when she was around him and that surprised him. She was the Ice Queen of Slytherin and didn't show emotion and that was the most endearing thing about her that she dropped the mask when she was with him and seemed so full of life. It had added to his confusion as he liked her just as much as he liked Susan and if he had to pick it would make his decision very very difficult.

Pansy had been the biggest surprise. He would never have predicted that what had happened with her would have happened. She'd bared her soul to him and he'd always thought that he was her enemy. He'd really misjudged her for years and she was an absolute firecracker. She again was blessed with a figure to die for and seemed to Harry's surprise to be quite submissive with him and enjoying him taking the lead, which was in stark contrast to the way she was with everyone else as she normally battled to dominate them and have others bend to her will.

Tracey was beautiful and had a razor sharp tongue. She was great fun to be around and had a dirty mind and if yesterday's activities were anything to go by very little boundary's sexually as she'd not only let him explode in her mouth, but had also swallowed his cum. He'd be lying if he said that hadn't sent his desire absolutely crazy as he'd never known girls to do that from all the talk Seamus and Dean did in the dorm over the years. He was surprised how much she seemed to care about him even though she didn't really know him that well and how she had even been slightly misleading just to spend some time with him. It just didn't feel like she was a fan girl wanting to get it on with Harry Potter so she could sell the story or just brag to her friends about it.

That went for all of the girls really as he had only really known Susan before this summer through classes together and the days they had spent together. He felt like he was starting to see and get to know the real them and now going away from them caused a strange sadness in him. He couldn't figure out why it did after knowing them for such a little amount of time... But it did.

He decided he'd to go and speak with his Dad about it as he needed to get his head straight as now he was getting to spend a year alone with his favorite person in the whole world and who he loved more than anything. Just the thought of Hermione caused his mood to perk right up as he got up from his desk and went to the book case selecting the book he needed and opened the door that lead to the portrait room below.

* * *

That afternoon Harry had met up with Neville, Dean and Seamus who were also leaving the next day to go to Australia and Mexico, but unlike Harry and Hermione they weren't going muggle by going on a muggle aero plane. Dean and Seamus were braving a portkey to Australia as Woolloomooloo had requested that they attend earlier than normal students so that they could get settled and familiarized with the school and the grounds.

Neville had gone all out and gone and booked himself onto a magical cruise ship that he said would take about three days to get there, but he was looking forward to the quiet time to carry out some research on the boat over there.

He had invited Ron to come with them, but he had said that he was going out on a date night with Hermione as it was their last night together and Hermione had told him that they needed to talk and spend some time together, which Harry had agreed with as he still couldn't wrap his mind around why Ron wasn't going to see her straight after practice every night as he would have done if he had been in Ron's shoes. It wasn't like she was going to make him do homework in his evenings anymore, so Harry couldn't understand it.

They had all decided to meet up as because their school years ran at different times to those European schools such as Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. Mahoutokoro, Woolloomooloo and Castelobruxo all started in August whereas the European schools didn't start until September according to the offers that Harry had received. However, the non-European schools would be having an extended Christmas break of a month as opposed to the fortnight that European schools normally had.

They were in the pub they had been to after the football match, but Harry and Neville had made it very clear that if Chantelle and her friends turned up that they were out of there. Dean and Seamus had admitted that they had decided to meet here so that they could potentially meet up with the muggle girls again much to Harry and Neville's dismay.

Seamus and Dean wouldn't tell them why they were so keen to meet up with the girls and even with Neville and Harry's probing of what happened after they had left that night they had refused to give them more than vague information. Neville told Harry when Dean and Seamus were keeping something back from them as they were always doing this at Hogwarts when they were trying to keep something back from him, which he later found out was normally when someone was saying something behind their back or it was something that would upset him.

Harry found this curious as he and Neville didn't enjoy the night with the muggle girls, so it wasn't like they were going to get upset if they had done something with Chantelle or her friend that had been all over Neville. It all seemed a bit strange

They all chatted for an hour before one of the girls that Seamus had spent a lot of time with turned up and spotted them. Harry and Neville made their excuses as they saw her phone come out of her handbag assuming that she was going to be contacting her friends and they wished Dean and Seamus a good year and that they would see them at Christmas.

Harry and Neville left the pub discussing what to do with the rest of the evening. Neville said that he had an idea leading Harry they went into a back street near the pub and checked that the coasts were clear. Seeing no one around Neville grabbed Harry's arm and they apparated to Susan's back garden where she'd set up her apparition point just outside the boundary.

Harry saw where they were and it all clicked into place. Neville wanted to see Hannah before he went and Harry was more than happy with this development as he'd been meaning to meet up with Susan again before he had left, so this would be his last chance.

Neville put his hand onto the gate leading into the back garden and giving it a little push. The gate didn't move very much as the wards of the property seemed to be preventing him from pushing the gate open as again he tried to push it but this time with more strength and threw his hip into it but it wouldn't budge.

"You try." Neville said stepping back to get out of Harry's way as Harry expecting the wards to be just as strong for him. He put his hip to the gate and pushed hard expecting resistance, but there wasn't any as he stumbled forwards with the gate and just about managed to keep his feet.

"I guess I'm stronger than I thought." Harry grinned at Neville who laughed.

"Or more like Susan has her wards set to not deny you access. I don't think there is much she would deny you access to if you asked." he said to Harry with his wolfish grin and causing Harry to roll his eyes.

They heard the back door open and saw Susan's face slowly peek around the door to see who it was that had affected her wards and her face broke into a smile on seeing who it was as she pulled the door open and went running out towards them as Hannah emerged out of the door as well and made her way to them at a more casual pace with a smile on her face as she watched the back of her friend running towards Harry with her dressing gown flapping behind her like a cape. Susan adjusted her run timing and leapt towards Harry who had opened his arms just in time to receive her as the red head jumped into his arms literally and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Susan's momentum carried her forward however and they both fell backwards with a yelp as they landed on the grass with Susan on top of Harry. Hannah approached Neville and wrapped him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the lips "Hey there handsome!"

"Hey beautiful!" Neville smiled back shyly as Hannah tightened the hug.

"Hi!" Susan said her noses an inch away from Harry's and a goofy happy grin on her face as she looked him in the eye.

"Hi yourself!" he laughed back at her. "This is a nice welcome."

"I didn't think you'd be coming as you're going tomorrow. I'm so happy that you didn't go without saying good bye!" Susan exclaimed as her eyes started tearing up as she hugged herself to Harry snuggling in and nuzzling his neck as her wrapped his arms around her back.

"I told you I would see you before I went. There's no need to get upset Suzie." he soothed as she pushed herself up, so that there was some distance between their faces.

"Happy tears!" she simply replied before giving his lips a quick kiss.

They heard Hannah clear her throat causing them both to turn their heads and look at her seeing Hannah with her arm wrapped around Neville and his around her. "Neville and I are going inside. You two can join us or ummmm I don't know maybe get a room?", which caused Harry to blush and Susan to do a cute little giggle as she looked at him again her eyes sparkling mischievously and she wiggled her eyebrows at him causing him to laugh at her antics.

"Maybe if you're good." Harry commented getting a little surprised gasp from Susan as he wiggled his eyebrows back and slapped her bum.

"Ooooh the boy's got game." Neville commented laughing with Hannah as he started leading Hannah away into the house as Susan gave Harry a proper kiss hello.

Harry didn't know how long he and Susan were outside for, but by the time they had finished kissing and had got up and into the house Neville and Hannah were already snuggled up on one of the sofa's together with four glasses of wine poured and waiting on the coffee table between the two sofas that were facing each other. Neville had kicked off his shoes and Harry decided to do the same as he didn't really like wearing shoes in his house.

Harry and Susan sat on the sofa opposite and Susan snuggled into Harry's side as the four of them started talking about the next day and Susan and Hannah told the boys that their Beauxbatons uniforms had arrived a few days early and they started teasing both boys about showing them what they looked like on if they were well behaved.

The teasing and flirtatious banter started bouncing around the four of them with Susan flirting with Neville, Hannah flirting with Harry and to the surprise of both boys the two girls flirted with each other as well, which Harry would have to admit certainly got a rise out of him and he was sure it did Neville as well.

They played games of exploding snap before playing a game of doubles wizards chess and Harry found that Susan was really good and thought she might even be able to give Ron a run for his money. Hannah then insisted that they play darts and Neville pointed out that it was getting late and he'd have to get back soon, so that Hannah and Susan could go to bed.

"Is spending some more time with us not worth being a little tired on your boat trip?" Hannah pouted at him and fluttered her eye lashes at him playfully.

Neville clearly torn between wanting to spend time with Hannah and the others and being sensible decided to spend time with his friends as he could always catch up on some sleep on the boat.

They started playing darts and no surprise it turned into a drinking game, although this time Harry and Neville both put their wands on the table so that they couldn't cheat and as a result Neville's darting brilliance disappeared and the game ended after he and Hannah had had to do a bubble bomb shot.

Harry was amazed at how the two of them seemed a little tipsy one minute and then were stumbling around laughing at everything and completely hammered the next. He and Susan couldn't help laughing as Neville and Hannah lent on each other for support and were both getting so wild with their throws that they could barely hit the board. When one of Hannah's darts went so off course it hit an ornament on the sideboard a good five foot to the left of the board Susan decided that in the interest of safety to abandon the game and chalked the result up to the team of Potter and Bones.

They made their way back to the sofas in the sitting room and Neville and Hannah just collapsed onto it and lay down with Hannah lying next to Neville with his arm wrapped protectively around her.

Susan summoned a couple of blankets and put one over Hannah and Neville as they both had fallen asleep leaving Harry and Susan alone awake. Turning to Harry she softly bit her lip before asking "So are you all ready and packed?"

"Yes, I was going to do it myself but then Beatrice insisted that she did and started packing my trunk for me and told me to have some fun with my friends. I'm having my breakfast with them tomorrow as they wanted to spend some time with me before I go." Harry replied.

"So you're not in any rush to get back?" she asked him looking all shy and cute towards his feet.

"No, no rush, it's only what ten o'clock as long as I don't do one of those bubble bombs I'll be alright. So what do you want do you want to do now?" he asked her.

"Well I think I'd like to go to bed as I'm getting sleepy." she replied.

"Oh…. Alright then... Well I guess I'd best let you go to bed then." he said as he stepped forward and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek as she reached forward and took one of his hands in hers.

"No silly, I wasn't telling you to go home. I was just saying where I was going, hoping that you'd maybe come with me." Susan said as Harry gulped with nerves suddenly starting to bubble up inside of him. Even after everything that had happened over the last few weeks he still wasn't particularly confident with girls, until the action started that is and then his instinct took over.

"Ummmmmm…. are you sure about this?" he asked getting an eager nod and a sexy little look from Susan.

"Yes" she whispered softly as she backed away from him gently pulling him by the hand and leading him out of the sitting room to the stairs where she turned and she softly padded her way up the stairs with him following behind her watching the sway of her hips and watching her perfectly shaped bum almost hypnotically as they made their way up the stairs.

She led him down a corridor that had thick plush carpet on it that was so deep he couldn't hear their feet on the carpet. He passed two doors on each side of the corridor and they approached the double doors at the end of the corridor.

"So…. Is this where the magic happens?" he asked lamely embarrassed at his own stupid line as they stopped outside what he assumed was Susan's bedroom.

"Hmmmm if you're really good you might be able to find out." she replied turning to him and giving him a sultry look that Harry thought made her look so sexy he felt a stirring in his groin as she opened the door and pulled him into the room slowly.

The room was a perfect square with a writing table to the right of the doors, high vaulted ceiling and painted tastefully and against the far wall was a large four poster bed that had been skillfully crafted as the pillars had been carved to look like bones and black curtains with the Bones family crest on them. On the right side wall was thick curtains pulled back revealing floor to ceiling windows much like at his own house that lead onto a balcony.

On the wall on the left there were two doors, which he wondered whether they were to the on suite and wardrobe like in Potter Manor. He started to wonder whether all magical houses' master bedrooms had the same set up as the major difference to his room and this was no television.

He was broken out of his train of thought as he felt fingertips lightly ran from his right shoulder across the back of his neck to his left shoulder as Susan walked around him and pushed the doors to her room so that they started swinging closed but he didn't hear the door click. Susan was circling him as she came to a stop in front of him as her hand on his shoulder slowly ran up his neck into his hair as she stepped close to him and captured his lips in hers.

Susan ran her other hand up his chest as their kiss grew in passion as she felt pleasurable waves running through her body as she pressed herself into Harry and ran her hand up into his hair again playing with his hair as she kissed him.

 _'God I want him so bad! I can't believe I'm doing this._ ' Susan thought to herself as Harry's hands started to explore all over her. Oh how she had missed his lips and his tongue she thought as his tongue entered into her mouth as their passion grew to a new level and she felt a soft moan escape from her throat as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt so safe and wanted in his arms and they fit together perfectly as she was only a little shorter than him and the only thing between them were her breasts that were pressed flat against him, but her sensitive nipples were sending wave after wave of pleasure through her at the contact.

Susan felt Harry's hands snaking down her back until they came to rest on her bum as he gave it a firm squeeze as without warning her picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around him as he took her weight in his arms. She knew she wasn't particularly heavy but the display of strength really surprised her as he walked them over to her bed and slow settled her onto the bed lying on top of her supporting his weight on his knees and elbows as she shuffled them back on the bed.

"I didn't know you were so strong." Susan commented licking her lips and running her hands up his arms.

Harry kissed her deeply on her lips before he started raining kisses along her cheeks and jaw bone as his hands on her waist slowly started pushing up her top exposing her lacy black bra to him. Harry's cock instantly swelled as his lips started kissing along the tops of Susan's breasts and working their way over the fabric to the hard nipple that was pressing against the material. Her nipples were so hard Susan wouldn't have been surprised if they could break through the fabric but this thought was stopped as Harry's hands reached underneath her back as she arched so that he could get to the hooks holding them back.

Susan purred her approval as his hands reached for the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts as pulled the bra off her and started kissing and licking her nipples that were already hard with arousal causing her to gasp and run her hands through his hair. "Oh god Harry I love your mouth on my breasts." she moaned softly. Harry cupped one of her breasts as he gently licked and sucked on her nipple causing a moan from Susan as he watched what his actions were doing on her.

"Keep going!" Susan whispered, as Harry released her nipple and continued kissing my way down her taut stomach. Susan arched her back, allowing him to slip her black lace thong and pajama bottoms down her legs, exposing her shaven pussy to Harry as the only hair there was a small strip on her mound. He could see she was glistening with wetness and couldn't help licking his lips.

Harry ran his hands along her legs and grabbing her tight arse with his hands as his desire for Susan took over and he pulled her pussy to his mouth and without any preamble thrust his tongue deep into her folds. Susan let out a squeal grabbing his head and grinding herself against Harry as her hips moved of their own accord forcing his tongue even deeper into her as he started moving his tongue in circles inside her and licked her to her first orgasm, her body shuddering beneath him as her orgasm washed over her. "Ooooooooh Harry... I... That..." she said her breath coming in gasps as she tried to work her way through her orgasm.

She got her breath back and looked down at Harry who was planting gentle kisses on her pussy and softly lapping at her pussy. She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him up on top of her and kissing him hard on the lips tasting herself on his tongue, which caused her to moan at such a naughty thing. She wanted him to know that she would give him everything. She'd wanted this for so long. All those years in her bed in her dorm room thinking about doing this with him while she played with herself had not prepared her for how amazing he was making her feel at that moment.

She turned them over so that Harry was on her back and she straddled him and pulled his t-shirt up and off over his head as she marveled at his chest and stomach running her hands all over him as she pushed him back on the bed and as she kissed him again. She wanted his clothes off although being completely naked with him still half-dressed made her pussy flood with want as she found it quite sexy, although now that her nipples were pressing against his bear skin it was driving her wild.

She broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes as both of them panted slightly with desire with desire. "My turn, baby," she whispered before moving her way down him and undid his belt and unbuttoned his trouser before pulling them along with his boxers and socks off and climbed back up onto the bed grabbing his freed and engorged cock already slick with pre-cum. Susan decided that she was getting too turned on to turn this into a night of playing with each other for hours before getting what she wanted so taking his example she licked her lips and flipped her head so that her long hair flicked over to one side of her face as she opened her mouth and licked the tip of Harry's cock before giving is a soft kiss.

Harry was in heaven again as he looked down and saw that Susan was kissing his cock almost like she would have kissed his lips and looking up at him the whole time gave it one long lick from root to tip and gave it a soft wet kiss before she opened her mouth and pushed her lips around the tip of his cock and moved her head down swallowing him whole as he felt her tongue danced along the length of his cock. Harry grunted his approval, and Susan started sucking hard on his cock and thrusting her head up and down while sucking him hard.

"Oh fuck that feels incredible!" Harry exclaimed as an unbelievable sensations swept over him as Susan sucked away at his cock and working her head up and down him as he felt his balls tighten as he felt his orgasm starting to teeter on the edge. Sensing he was about to cum Susan took his cock out of her mouth and starting licking it from bottom to top as she gently held his balls causing a groan from Harry.

"Oh my God, Suzie, that was fu...fucking unbelieveable!" Harry said to Susan getting a naughty smile from the red head whose eyes were burning with lust.

"I never knew you were so well equipped." Susan commented smiling as she planted a wet kiss on his cock as she wrapped her hand around him and started gently wanking his cock as she moved her way up his body and straddled him as she slowly placed her pussy on to his cock as it forced her pussy lips apart. She gave a gentle shiver of delight at the sensation and started slowly moving her hips back and forwards along his length as Harry looked at her as he felt her pussy flooding and soaking his cock with her juices showing she was clearly ready to go to the next level with him as he moved his hands to her sides causing her to shiver and slowly start to increase her pace with her hips causing a groan from them both.

"Ooooooh be careful Suzie if you go any faster you're going to make me cum." Harry said as he felt Susan's hands slide along his arms until they reached his hands.

Looking him in the eye she licked her lips as her breath was starting to catch due to the wonderful feelings and tingles going through her body from rubbing her pussy against the length of Harry's cock. She couldn't wait anymore and had to have him.

"We don't want that now do we?" she retorted as she took his wrists and pulled his hands off her and put them behind his head against the headboard of the bed as she flattened herself against him. To Harry's surprise Susan reached under the pillow and extracted a yellow Hufflepuff scarf similar to the one he had in Gryffindor colors and placed Harry's hands together before looping the scarf through a loop in the headboard and started tying Harry's hands together.

"You don't mind if I tie you up do you?" Susan breathed into Harry's ear "I promise I won't hurt you. It's just that it's nearly time and I... I just want to have you the way I've fantasized about it ever since I've inherited this house. I swear you're going to enjoy this!" getting a hesitant nod from Harry.

Harry was surprised at how kinky Susan was being but relented. "Ok, make this how you want it Suzie." he said, which caused her to shiver against him and he felt her nipples press into his chest as she let out a soft purr.

"Mmmmm thank you Harry…" she said to him as she reached between them grasping his cock and positioning him at her entrance.

Just then Harry heard a gasp from behind Susan and he leant his head to see round Susan as she twisted her head round to see Hannah Abbott leaning against the door frame wearing a tight fitting camisole and a pair of white cotton panties. Her c-cup breasts looked absolutely fantastic through the thin material and her large nipples were trying their best to push through the fabric. What got Harry's attention most of all was that one hand was holding the door frame with her legs slightly bent but her other hand was down the front of her panties and Harry could see the outline of her fingers working away at her pussy while she was watching Susan and Harry on the bed.

Harry looked at Susan who had also turned at the gasp and was now looking at Harry trying to judge his reaction. She'd always fantasized about being with Harry and having Hannah watch. She had admitted it to Hannah the first time she and Hannah had experimented together beyond kissing as they researched sex while at school to better prepare themselves for what they would experience later on in life when they had grown up.

"Do you mind?" Susan asked practically whining with want as she allowed her hips to drop so that the tip of Harry's cock pressed against her hole.

"If that's the way you want it." Harry replied as Susan smiled and allowed her pussy to slowly drop onto Harry's cock as inch by inch was devoured by her pussy as he mouth opened forming an "O" as she slowly slid down him until he was fully inside her and a guttural moan came out from Susan.

"Oh my god that feels fucking amazing!" Susan exclaimed as her pussy walls clenched and unclenched around Harry's cock as she could feel it pulsing inside of her.

"Fuuuuuuckkkkk" Hannah gasped from behind them. "That looks so fucking hot!" Hannah exclaimed thrusting two fingers into her pussy as she stared at Susan and Harry seeing how Harry's cock had stretched Susan's pussy to the max and she had managed to take all eight inches of Harry's thick cock. She started working her fingers in and out of her pussy as Susan started to slowly ride Harry's cock.

Hannah could see how wet Susan was as she was soaking Harry's cock as she rode him causing both of them to moan. She had faked the bubble bomb she had drank as it was mainly gillywater with just a little of the alcohol in her shot glass to give her enough courage to help Susan with her fantasy. She felt kind of bad for doing this as Neville was passed out asleep downstairs but she would certainly be repaying him in kind in the morning when she woke him up.

She didn't expect to get as turned on as she had first watching Harry pleasuring Susan and then her him but once she saw that Susan was going to have sex with him Hannah's hand had of its own accord wandered down her body and settled onto her pussy.

Now watching her best friend fucking the man of her dreams and watching Harry's big cock repeatedly disappearing into Susan's inviting pussy and watching him raising his hips thrusting into her she started working her hand in rhythm with Susan and Harry's thrusts.

Susan couldn't believe the feeling going through her body it was like one long orgasm that kept rolling mini orgasms at her as she rode Harry's cock as she had her hands on his chest feeling the taut muscles as his cock stretched and filled her pussy to wonder. She turned her head to see Hannah now had her fingers buried in her pussy as she was watching Susan and Harry fucking and Susan felt another orgasm hit her as her eyes and Hannah's locked and she saw Hannah shiver as an orgasm hit her and Hannah swore as her legs started shaking through the orgasm as drops of liquid fell on the carpet.

Susan saw that Hannah's other hand was playing with her breast pinching and stretching her nipple and Susan found her own hands wandering up along Harry's abdomen and along her stomach before she cupped her E-cup breasts in her hands and squeezed them before taking her nipples in her hands and pinching the delicate flesh as she felt the mother of all orgasms start to build up inside her. She heard a moan from Harry as she felt her pussy tighten on him and she mouthed "Thank you" to Hannah who smiled at her as she turned back to look into Harry's eyes to see those emerald eyes burning with lust and desire back at her.

Harry watching Susan rising and falling on his cock was absolutely out of this world and he couldn't believe how wet and tight she was. It was like her pussy was milking him and every time she raised her hips her pussy clamped down on him. They had maintained eye contact through the whole of their love making until Hannah had moaned and Susan sat back fully on his cock and turned around as they both looked and saw Hannah watching them with her back against the door frame and her legs spread open and playing with her pussy quickly and pinching her nipple and breast.

Harry watched as Susan reached both of her hands up herself and took her large breasts in her hands and started squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Harry felt her pussy tighten on his cock again and she turned back to him with her eyes burning with hunger as she started bouncing up and down on his cock and moaning every time she dropped back down onto him fully impaling herself. It wouldn't take long before both of them came.

Susan began shaking uncontrollably and her slick pussy drenching Harry's cock with the juice as her orgasm approached fast like a tidal wave and would be the biggest one yet. Over by the door Hannah was breathing heavily and watching them intently her fingers hammering into her pussy as she continued to watch them through heavy lidded eyes as her own orgasm along with Harry's approached.

Susan started the chain reaction by saying "Cum into my pussy, baby! Do it!" Harry felt his balls swell as his semen rushed forward and he let out a loud moan and he cried out as his orgasm hit him and his cock pulsing dumped load after load of cum into her waiting pussy.

Susan and Hannah both had their orgasms hit as the first spurt of Harry's cum hit Susan's inner walls and she went rigid as her orgasm hit her and she saw little purple and white spots as her eyes went wide as she rode the waves of her orgasm. She heard Hannah scream out "Fuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk mmmmeeeeeeeeee" as she came so hard her legs gave out and she dropped to the floor her legs no longer able to hold her and shaking uncontrollably as Susan slumped forward onto Harry their sweaty bodies pressed against each other completely and her orgasm casuing her whole body to shake as she felt her organsm ebbing away as they both fought to catch their breath as Susan fumbled and eventually managed to untie Harry's hands as he enveloped her in an embrace as she couldn't help but smile.

If nothing went the way she wanted it to go in future at least she would always have this night to remember. Her night with the man of her dreams who she'd only ever been able to love from a far before now.

"That was fucking awesome!" Hannah breathed from the floor

"And what about you? What did you think?" Harry said to Susan as he began getting his breathing under control.

"I think I could die happy now. Thank you both for allowing me to have exactly what I wanted." Susan replied as she struggled to get her heart to slow down. It was beating so hard she thought it would burst through her chest she was so happy.

"Seriously you guys. If you ever do that again then count me in, that was the hottest thing I think I've ever done or seen in my life." Hannah said as she adjusted her clothing so that she was at least covered properly again. "I'll leave you two to it." she called as unable to stand she crawled away giving them both an amazing view of her pantie covered bum.

"Harry," Susan said pushing herself up. "I just need you to know that no matter what happens in the future I am so happy that I got to be with you at least one time. I know you've got your heart set on someone else but I need you to know that I'm happy to be number two in your heart as long as I get to be with you." she said as she collapsed onto him feeling him start to soften inside of her and she purred contentedly as she put her head onto his chest and closed her eyes as exhaustion settled in.

"What do you mean you're happy being number two?" Harry asked wondering what she meant by that and who his heart belongs to. "What do you mean Suzie? Suzie?" he didn't get a response as she had fallen asleep on him.

* * *

Harry had got up early and after giving a sleeping Susan a gentle kiss on her lips he had go to the writing desk and left her a quick note thanking her for the best night of his life and told her how amazing she was and how lucky he felt. He told her he would write to her once settled in Japan and would like to write to her throughout the year.

He went back to Potter Manor and managed to get in before Beatrice and Paul were up and went back up to his room and looked in his wardrobe to find his trunk packed and ready to go. He was lucky to have Beatrice as he wouldn't have packed as well as she had.

He spent a leisurely breakfast with them and left them standing instructions to write to him if anything went wrong or they needed anything. He told Paul to stay in contact with Dan Granger and that they both had free reign to get any cars that they think he might like.

As eleven o'clock rolled around he gave them both a farewell and hugs were exchanged before grabbing his trunk and getting into the fireplace and flooing over to the Badger's Nook where he was greeted by Ron and the Grangers who were all ready to go. Hermione insisted that they take her car as this was going to be her last opportunity to drive for a while.

They loaded up the car and drove to Heathrow airport with Ron sat with Harry in the back and Dan as Dan explained all about cars to Ron who Harry couldn't tell whether he was sincerely interested or whether he was just humoring and pretending to be interested. Emma was sat up front next to Hermione reminding her to make sure that she wrote to them regularly and enjoyed the experience as much as she could.

They parked and made their way to the check-in desk where the trunks were tagged up and sent off on the conveyor belt to be loaded onto the plan. Ron watched in fascination as the trunks appear to be moving by themselves until Dan started telling him all about how the trunk would travel along the conveyor belt and then lasers would scan the ticket as it went and divert the trunks to different tracks until it found the right section and then it would get loaded onto the plane. Ron looked completely boggled by the explanation.

In truth Ron wasn't what Dan had expected at all. He knew that Ron was from a magical family but even after all the years he'd spent with Hermione and Harry he seemed completely oblivious to anything none magical as if he couldn't wrap his head around how things could possibly work without magic.

He had arrived at the Badger's Nook the day before and had spent the day with Hermione, Emma and himself and spent a lot of the time talking about Quidditch, which Dan found out was like the wizard equivalent of football in the non-magical world, so could understand Ron's obsession with it as it was like becoming a professional footballer.

He was nice enough and well mannered, although he did seem to almost inhale food as he ate, however he had apologized as soon as he arrived for his non-attendance, and polite and easy to laugh, but he just didn't seem to be what he had imagined Hermione would ever choose for a boyfriend. He seemed a bit laddish.

Maybe he felt like that about Ron because he'd seen how he had upset Hermione and because he and Emma had always expected Hermione to be with Harry. After all Ron was Hermione and Harry's friend for a long time, so must be a good guy.

"Well that's us all checked in." Hermione said "Harry has got us business class tickets, so we should be nice and comfortable. We've only got an hour and a half stop off in Abu Dhabi for refueling so should make it there tomorrow evening I think once you take into account the time difference."

"Well, have a lovely time sweetheart and enjoy every minute of it. We'll look after the house." Emma said wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"Have fun princess and remember not to work too hard ok?" Dan asked as he enveloped them both in a hug.

"Well I hope you have a good season mate. Would be great if you got some game time this season." Harry said to Ron as they clasped hands and gave each other a half hug. Much more blokey than a normal hug.

"Hopefully! Wood has been great in practice though so I doubt I'll get a start unless he gets injured, plus as it's a new team they'll most likely go for the more experienced players to start with." Ron said

"Well, all you can do is try your best and be ready when the chance comes up." Harry replied shrugging.

"Have a good time this year though yeah. I'll try and write as much as I can but you know what I'm like. I'll make sure I keep some time free around Christmas, but it might be difficult as there is always a lot of fixtures in the Christmas holidays." Ron said.

Harry turned and saw the Grangers had broken apart and Hermione making her way over to them. She wrapped her arms around Ron giving him a big hug and Harry made his way over to Dan and Emma to say goodbye and so he didn't have to watch Hermione and Ron saying good bye properly.

"Enjoy yourself this year Harry and try not to get into any trouble." Dan said shaking his hand

"Trouble tends to find me. Don't worry we'll try extra hard to stay away from it." Harry replied grinning at him "Paul will be in touch about that thing we discussed the other night." Harry added cryptically getting a sideways glance from Emma who didn't fail to miss the conspirator tone.

"Have a good term Harry and we'll see you for Christmas I hope." Emma said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Keep looking after our little girl!"

"Always!" Harry whispered back but he couldn't see the happy smile on Emma's face.

Hermione and Ron rejoined them "Mum, Ron's going to apparate to training are you alright driving back?"

"Course sweetheart!" Emma replied.

"Well we best get going. See you in a couple of months!" Hermione said with tears brimming in her eyes giving her parents and Ron another quick hug before adjusting her handbag on her shoulder. "Come on Harry I want to check out the books in the duty free before our flights called."

Harry let out a playful groan getting a laugh from the others and a roll of the eyes from Hermione.

"See you at Christmas!" Harry called as he and Hermione set off for their flight.

* * *

 **AN - Well I hoped you enjoyed my latest chapter. Really enjoyed writing it and loved making Susan an exhibitionist and a bit kinky.**

 **Big thanks to Goldzar for my editing on this. Chapter reads loads better and some of your tweaks are great.**


	44. Chapter 44 - Easy Peasy Japanesey

**Authors Note:** **12/8/16 - I've done some work on this to make it a little neater as I wasn't a hundred percent happy with it. I've taken some of the new information JK Rowling has released about Mahoutokoro and the uniforms and I'm adding my own little thoughts and ideas onto it. Hope you enjoy my new chapter.**

 **Thanks Goldzar really appreciate all your hard work on this one.**

 **Also I have never been to Japan so if what I say doesn't sound right then feel free to pull me on things.**

 **Hope you enjoy anyway. Thanks Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 44 – Easy Peasy Japanesey**

 **Sunday 31st July, Onboard British Airways flight TK74665, Somewhere over Japan**

Having spent a good half an hour in the book shop in the departure lounge they had gotten a bite to eat and then made their way to their gate and boarded the plane. Once settled into business class Harry and Hermione had watched several films on the flight and Hermione had started reading some of the books she had on Japan and its customs and Harry had continued working his way through the Runes books he had brought with him.

Over the last few weeks he'd made his way through the first four books Hermione had recommended for runes. He'd breezed through 'A Beginners' Guide to Ancient Runes' as he'd read the book before. The same with the second book 'Ancient Runes and their Impact on Today', the third book didn't feel as familiar 'Runes: - Clusters and Counters' and had taken him longer to get through and he had finished the fourth book 'Runes or Ruined' a few days ago.

Hermione had commented about how impressed she was that he'd taken to Runes and was surprised at the speed of which he was learning it all. He had told her that he suspected the family magic that he had inherited was having a lot to do with his new found brain power and she as was her way had said that she'd carry out some research into it.

They had both tried and failed to sleep on the flight even with their chairs able to lie flat and be like beds as they were too excited to sleep and given it up for a lost cause. For the last hour of their flight they had looked out of the window together at the Japanese coast line and the hills and mountains that they could see shadows off in the distance.

When the pilot had come over the speakers asking people to take their seats and fasten their seat belts as they were on their final approach to Tokyo they had grinned to each other and had unconsciously taken each other's hand as the plane started its descent. Harry could feel Hermione's hand shaking as little bits of turbulence hit the plane and he squeezed her hand a little tighter, which seemed to help her relax a little more.

The plane landed and Harry and Hermione disembarked and went with the other passengers to collect their baggage after passport control. Harry was glad that he was with Hermione as he'd never been out of the country before and having her with him knowing what to do made things a lot easier.

* * *

 **Sunday 31st July, Arrivals, Narita International Airport, Tokyo, Japan**

They collected their trunks from the carousel and had got some looks when the wheels popped out of the bottom as they picked the handles up and had got even more people turning and looking at their trunks as the two teenagers seemed to move the heavy looking trunks so easily as if they weighed nothing.

"So what way did you decide to get to the Japanese Ministry as that was one of the things you said you'd look into?" Hermione asked Harry as they made their way into the arrivals lounge and saw hundreds of people standing around waiting for loved ones to come through customers.

"Well I thought it might be safer to go by cab as I can't read any of the signs, so getting the subway or a bus might be a bit difficult and we might get totally lost." Harry replied looking out of the terminal windows behind the crowd of people as he saw some shiny red and white taxi's queuing for patrons outside.

"Errrr Harry look." Hermione commanded, cautiously pointing off to one of the sides where people were craning their necks trying to look over each other for their friends or relatives walking through the gates.

Harry's gaze followed to where Hermione was pointing and saw a short bald Japanese man who couldn't have been more than five-foot-tall in a black suit with a small mustache and thick black framed glasses whose gaze was searching through the people spilling through the doors into the arrivals lounge. What surprised Harry the most was the little white sign he was holding saying Potter and Granger.

Puzzled they looked at each other "I suppose we best go and see if it's another Potter or Granger they are looking for. Come on." he said as he started walking over to the wizard who turned as they approached him and he smiled a goofy kind of smile at them as they came to a stop in front of him as the man gave a small bow to them and Hermione gave a bow back and Harry cottoning on gave a bow as well.

"Erm Hello, are you here waiting for us?" Harry asked.

"You Harry?" he asked in broken English as his eyes did the now standard flick up to his forehead where the wizard could see a tiny bit of the scar of Harry's head sticking out from under his hair that he had brushed into a parting to try and cover it.

"Yes I am." Harry replied as the wizard started nodding his head in agreement.

"You Hair Mi horny?" he turned asking to Hermione, who looked like she was trying to stifle a fit of the giggles at that attempt at her name as she heard a snort from Harry earning him a playful whack on the arm.

"Yes I'm Hermione, please to meet you. How did you know to expect us?" Hermione asked.

"Minister… sent...me...You come me, got car" the man explained as he suddenly turned and started walking faster than Harry expected his little legs to be able to carry him. He moved so quickly ducking and diving between people that Harry and Hermione almost had to start jogging to keep up pulling their trunks behind them, which kept teetering on one of their wheels as they changed direction with them so rapidly following the short man.

The man slowed as they approached a set of automatic sliding glass doors and the man ushered them through to the outside of the arrival lounge. As soon as they stepped out of the air conditioned arrivals suite Harry felt the humidity straight away as the man moved past them both and led them to a large white Audi saloon that was sat on the curb.

"In" the man said opening the boot as Harry moved towards him to put his and Hermione's trunks in the boot of the car. "No… no... no... In…. In…. Time" the man pointed towards the door of the car and then at his watch.

"I think he must be on a tight schedule, come on Harry." Hermione said opening the door and got in the car. Harry left the man loading their trunks into the boot of the car and got in the car after Hermione.

As he sat inside the car he noticed that the interior of the car was a lot bigger than the outside of the car and must have had some extension charms on it like the cars the ministry had sent to The Burrow in his third year after Sirius escaped from Azkaban and that he and Paul had put on Hermione's car.

Harry had just sat back when the door slammed shut and the man scurried around to the driver's door and got in. Suddenly without any noise from the car they were moving along a motorway towards the city and Hermione and Harry both couldn't keep from looking out of the window as they entered the city.

"There aren't as many tall buildings as I thought there would be." Harry commented as he saw the city stretching out in front of them.

"No, but the muggle Japanese government are looking to build upwards now, instead of expanding the city out as more and more people want to live in the capital. I can't believe that the Minister of Magic for Japan knew we were coming and sent a car for us though." Hermione said as she cocked her head at an angle to look up the side of the building towards the roof as they passed "I think that one had a football pitch or something on the top of it."

"I haven't even heard from the Japanese ministry other than the travel papers that I've received from them, so it's a complete surprise to me as well. Makes things a lot easier though as I think I'd get lost trying to find my way around here." Harry said looking at the buildings and people walking around as they passed and the street signs being written in Japanese. Harry noticed that the house numbers they passed didn't appear to be in order. He was relieved that they had sent the car because all the streets looked the same.

The car seemed to glide through traffic and never seemed to stop at any of the traffic lights or seem to get stuck behind another car. They had been travelling for around ten minutes when the car pulled off the main road through a gap in some thick green trees that blocked the view beyond them. There was a security guard station in front of a pair of large black gates who opened them and waved the car through. The car passed the gates and went down a path and the trees thinned out and the road turned into a large turning circle that had a very large imposing concrete building with a strange symbol in gold on the outside of the building next to it and from looking up at the building Harry thought must have been at least seventy stories high.

The building itself stretched up to the sky and from his seat Harry couldn't see the top of it. The car came to a stop just as Hermione was leaning over next to Harry with her hand on his thigh supporting herself looking up at the building as well. As Harry's door was opened by the driver who ushered them out the car as he retrieved their trunks from the boot.

By the time Harry and Hermione had got out the car their trunks were stood on their ends waiting for them and the man bowed to them before pointing at the building and say "You go there now." and smiled at them and made his way back into the driver's seat before pulling away.

"I guess we go there now." Harry said doing a lame impression of the man that Hermione smiled at and rolled her eyes.

"Come on then let's get in there as the humidity is a lot more than I expected and I think the coats are a bit unnecessary." Hermione said as she put her handbag between her knees and started to remove her jacket. Harry stood there watching her do it and couldn't help but look at the outline of her boobs that were encased in a baby blue v neck top that showed her figure beautifully and he looked away as Hermione started putting her hair into a ponytail.

Harry hoped that she hadn't seen him checking her out so obviously and started to remove his jacket as well as she was right it was far too humid for the jackets.

Hermione's stomach had done a little flip as she'd caught Harry looking at her taking her jacket off and she hadn't been able to resist teasing him a little by putting her hair in a ponytail to make her breasts stand out for inspection. Harry being the true gent he was looked away to try and hide what he was doing at that point and started taking his own jacket off. Hermione couldn't help smiling slightly about getting a little rise out of him. Hopefully literally. 'God I'm getting as bad as Tracey' she thought to herself.

Hermione noticed that Harry's shoulders and arms had a lot more muscle definition these days and he was turning into a fully-fledged hunk. He was starting to develop what she could best describe as a swimmer's body as he was lean and had started developing muscle definition, but he wasn't like a body builder.

Whatever had had done with his hair was also an improvement as it seemed to be a lot more manageable these days and she had noticed that he seemed to be more confident as a result. She was interrupted from her assessment as Harry turned to her and told her "One small step for man." and held out his hand causing a smile to come from her at his quote as she recognized the quote from a television program she'd watched with her parents once about the moon landing and wondered how Harry knew the phrase.

"One giant leap for mankind." she responded back smiling at him and took his offered hand as they walked across the paving slabs to the main doors of the building.

* * *

They went through a large revolving glass door into a large circular atrium that was green and black marble floor with a large dark wooden pillars that had runes engraved on them that was supporting a glass roof that made the ceiling into one giant skylight. The temperature in here however was quite cool compared to outside, which was a relief.

The walls to either side of the front door were dark gold in color and spaced along them was a series of fireplaces much like the ministry in London. There was a bank of eight elevator doors with golden doors on the wall directly opposite the front door, with the same gold symbol on the wall above them. There was two large arch ways on the side walls opposite each other that led off from the atrium.

In the middle of the room was a large square desk with twelve witches and wizards sat at it looking like muggle receptionists and people arriving through the floo were either going to them and being directed or approaching one of the security staff and showing passes to gain access to the lifts or going through the archways.

They approached one of the staff at the desk a witch with blue hair tied up in an elaborate knot on top of her head and a very light complexion, wearing a grey business suit and grey framed glasses. The woman looked up as they approached and bowed her head and gave them a smile and Hermione took the lead. "Kon'nichiwa, watashitachiha yakusoku ga arimasu." she spoke causing Harry's head to snap around to look at her as he had not expected Japanese to come from her mouth.

"Shite kudasai named." the woman said taking a piece of grey parchment and a quill.

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Hermione responded trying to hide the smile on her face from Harry's goldfish impression next to her. "Seriously Harry I'm starting to get a draft from your mouth flapping open and closed so much."

"You're amazing! You can speak Japanese?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No I just learned a few lines, so that I could identify us here." she said giving him a dazzling smile and giving him a wink. The witch had finished writing and touched the parchment with her wand and the parchment folded up into a paper bird and flew off into one of the lifts.

"You're amazing you know?" Harry asked.

"Always the tone of..." Hermione started before Harry cut across.

"No, I'm never surprised at how amazing and brilliant you are." Harry said as Hermione's cheeks colored and she bit her lower lip, which Harry had never seen her do that before, but thought it made her look very pretty and cute.

"Chauseki shite kudasai." said the lady at the desk with a smile who pointed at a two-person leather sofa that had appeared behind them. They took a seat and Hermione was telling Harry about in Japan before almost every introduction or goodbye in the Japanese magical world that they were meant to bow to the other person as a sign of respect. Harry was just about to ask a question about whether that included people they had already been introduced to when he paused as a witch in her late thirties wearing a similar grey suit to the receptionist came out of one of the lifts and made her way over to Harry and Hermione who stood as they saw her approaching them.

The witch gave them a small bow and Harry and Hermione returned it. "Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw, Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff. Welcome to Japan. We are honored that you have chosen to continue your studies here."

"I am Oren Ishida, the minister's personal assistant. He had a five-minute window in his schedule and would like to meet with both if you would like to follow me. Please leave your trunks there and one of our security staff will collect them and give you them back on your return to the lobby." the lady explained as she clicked her fingers apparently at nobody and started moving away Harry and Hermione following in tow.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that they had barely gone two meters away from the trunks and a security wizard was already standing by the trunks waiting over them as if guarding them.

They followed Oren over to one of the lifts and she placed her hand on a metal plate next to the door as they climbed in and the door closed behind them before a voice announced over the lift speaker said something they couldn't understand and the lift shot off like a rocket upwards. Hermione without realizing gave a small yelp of surprise and hooked her arm into Harry's.

Up and up the lift went before eventually slowing down and the made a pinging noise and something else was said over the speaker and they stepped out of the lift into a long corridor that was painted red and had three doors along the left hand side and pictures hanging in bamboo frames on the right wall as they made their way along the corridor they saw a symbol for the men's toilets on one door and woman's on the other and then a word that they wouldn't read as it was on Japanese on the final door.

All the pictures seemed to contain an elderly Japanese man with a selection of different people in the pictures and this was who Harry assumed was the Minister of Magic for Japan. As they approached the end of the corridor it opened into a wider office space with two large wooden desks. One on each side of a pair of black double doors and there were a series of filing cabinets along the walls and what looked like a coffee maker that wouldn't have looked out of place in a coffee shop on a bench next to a small fridge.

"Please follow me." Oren commanded as she pushed open the double doors and led them into an office that made both of their mouths drop open and a gasp escaped both of them at the sight. Three of the walls of the office were floor to ceiling windows and the whole of Tokyo could probably be seen from this office. It was a truly spectacular view.

In front of the windows was four leather chairs arranged in a crescent in front of a large black wooden desk with metal legs and behind in a large red dragon skinned high backed chair they saw the man from all the photos and who they assumed given the niceness of the office they were in was the Minister of Japan. In one of the chairs they saw a young Japanese girl with shoulder length black hair held back with a thin white alice band and who stood as they approached as did the minister.

The minister was wearing what looked like a very expensive black dressing gown edged in gold with the symbol he was seeing everywhere embroidered on the pocket also in gold. He was wearing a large gold wrist watch that looked extremely expensive and Harry noticed that the minister had grown a short beard since the pictures in the corridor had been taken. He had a friendly looking face like a grandfather would have, but Harry noted that there was also a hardness about the man's eyes like he had been involved in plenty of battles and had seen many horrors.

The girl was wearing a white lightweight top that left her shoulders and collarbone exposed and a pair of black leggings that hugged her hips and legs tightly and a pair of black leather knee high boots. The girl was very pretty and had applied a thin layer of makeup and her lips were a light pink and she had amber colored eyes that reminded Harry of Crookshanks.

Harry and Hermione both stopped and bowed to the minister and the young girl who they assumed must be slightly too young to be a ministry employee but could have been wrong. They both smiled and did deep bows back to Harry and Hermione in turn.

The minister said something in Japanese and Oren who had shown them into the room responded in Japanese and turned and left closing the doors behind her. The minister then said something else in Japanese and the young girl smiling nodded to the minister and turned to Harry and Hermione.

"The minister would like to welcome you to Japan and says that he hoped you didn't mind him sending a car to collect you from the airport. He was quite surprised that you came here by non-magical means and didn't want you to get lost in Tokyo amongst the none magicals or NOMAS as we call them here in Japan and Asia." the young girl explained giving them a warm smile.

"Thank you for sending the car it is very much appreciated." Harry replied.

"Yes, thank you. We would have certainly become lost, if not for your thoughtfulness." Hermione added as the young girl started speaking Japanese to the minister who smiled and nodded as the girl translated what they had said.

The minister pointed to the seats in front of his desk, indicating for them to take a seat. He then said something to the young girl again who turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Please forgive the minister he has sent for a member of the international cooperation department to come and carry out the required charms to make your stay in Japan a lot easier but the ministry member isn't here as promptly as he should be so I will be translating until this is done.

Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mio Naiko and I am the minister's granddaughter. My mother is his daughter. I am a student in my eleventh and final year at Mahoutokoro and my grandfather and the Grand Master thought it would be a good idea for me to meet you upon arriving in Japan and for me to help you get settled in school. Hopefully we can become friends and I can help you with anything you need while you are here, as well as act as a ministry liaison for you for anything the ministry can do to help.

My grandfather spent a great deal of time talking via floo with your new Minister Shacklebolt when he took office about something that happened a few weeks ago at a will reading or something." this caused Harry and Hermione to exchange a look wondering why the will readings would impact anything here in Japan.

"He hasn't told me anything about what they discussed, but your minister seemed very excited about what happened anyway." Mio continued as from behind them they turned to see a rather exhausted looking wizard enter the room. He looked like he had run up the floors as opposed to taking the lift as he was breathing heavily as if he had been running.

The minister stood and made his way around the desk and Harry was quite surprised at the height of the man. The ministry employee who had entered suddenly dropped down onto his knees and put his forehead to the floor in front of the minister and started talking in rapid Japanese to the minister who talked slowly and with a kind of gravelly voice and Hermione though she saw the ministry employee shivering slightly.

Mio leaned across and whispered "My grandfather is telling the man off and telling the man about what will happen to the man if he doesn't do what is asked perfectly. Don't worry though my grandfather is a pussy cat really. He just likes to do this every now and again to wind up the staff and make them think that they might be in trouble as he thinks it makes them more efficient. He likes the odd practical joke." she said giving them a playful wink.

The man on the floor was nodding so enthusiastically Harry was surprised he hadn't snapped his neck as the man suddenly from a kneeling position jumped to his feet as if he was in some sort of martial arts film and bowed to the minister before approaching and then bowing to Harry and Hermione in turn.

"This man is going to cast a translation charm on you both so that you will be able to speak, hear and understand Japanese as well as write it. Once he's placed the charm on you it will be good for around a year or so but if at any point you are having difficulty with the language then please let me know and I shall make sure it's recast for you." Mio said as the man took his wand from his sleeve and waved an intricate pattern and both Harry and Hermione while saying a spell that they couldn't understand.

The man then bowed at them to show that he had finished. "How do you feel now?" Mio asked.

"I don't feel any different. Do you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm not sure it worked." Hermione said as she hadn't felt anything either.

"How about now?" asked the minister.

"Still the same." Hermione responded before gasping as she realized she had understood the minister.

"I guess it's worked then as I understood that." Harry said.

"Excellent thank you Kinji you can go and please next time try and be on time and I was only joking about that other stuff." the minister explained as the ministry wizard breathed a huge sigh of relief and bowed and left quickly.

"Now then Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw and Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff, my name is Han Nanahara and I am the Minister for Magic for Japan. I'd like to officially welcome you to Japan. This is my granddaughter Mio Naiko, who I have asked to meet you here and travel with you Mahoutokoro as she is in her final year there and I'd like to have her oversee your visit in Japan and make sure it is an enjoyable stay as you complete your education. She won't be disclosing your titles to anyone at the school other than the Masters at school without your permission."

"Thank you for having us here minister. We're both very excited and eager to begin our studies and experience Japan." Hermione said.

"I'm very much looking forward to it as well and please Minister call us Harry and Hermione." Harry added getting a smile from the minister and a nod.

"Very well, Harry and Hermione. I am afraid that I'm on rather a tight schedule, but I wanted to welcome you in person, so please feel free to let Mio know if there is anything you need. She will help look after you from here and will act as your liaison. I've already cleared it with Minster Shacklebolt that should you need to return to Britain at any point then you will be able to floo from the Grand Master's office to here and we will help get you to Britain as I would imagine that you would like to spend Christmas with your families.

The only request I make for you time here is to follow the school rules and to not go venturing into NOMA's Tokyo as they are outside of my boarders of control and I have limited power there. There are several magical areas dotted throughout the city that should be safe enough for you though." the minister explained as he stood from his desk and bowing to them as they got up. He gave Mio a kiss on the forehead and wished her luck with her final year and her exams to stay in touch even if it's only a letter and left the office leaving the three of them together.

"Right then well that was a surprise. What do I call you? My Lord and Lady or your full titles? It's making sense now if you're a Lord and you're a Lady why he was so excited and why all the staff have been running around when you accepted the invitation to come to school here. They will be wanting you to be impressed so that you can tell your ministry about how well ran everything is here when you go back. Ahhhhh Politics, I don't get it." Mio said looking at them. Everyone knew of Harry Potter and to a lesser extent they knew of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley now after what had happened during the second British wizarding war.

Voldemort had affected the world over and even though it was a mainly British problem, Voldemort had made an impact on Japan that was still being felt now as unbeknownst to most people he had attended Mahoutokoro after finishing Hogwarts as he had come to study from the library at the school.

Mio was surprised that Harry and Hermione were Heads of Houses and Noble Houses at that and at their age. It was unheard of in Japan as the Heads of the Houses were normally only made so after the existing one had reached over a hundred years old. The only way normally a young person got made a Head of a family is if their parents and grandparents were killed. From the titles these two had been given it wasn't just one house they were each head of but between them they represented seven houses. That was a crazy amount of power for ones so young.

"Hermione and I only use titles in official capacity. We're no different from anyone else, so please don't treat us any differently. Although I have to admit the car was pretty cool to have." Harry grinned at the Minister

"Right well glad we got that sorted. Please just call me Mio. I'm not going to go telling you my full name because I would just complicate things and besides I hate my name. So the Grandmaster has asked me to explain about the school and some other things before we get there. You'll receive your uniform and other equipment before your sorting ceremony, this normally happens in first year when you arrive but everyone who attends the school has to be sorted except the Masters.

Grand Master has asked me to take you to the school so that you can get settled for the day before the start of year banquet tonight. It's what ten o'clock now, so we will be leaving for the train in a minute, then with the travel time we should get there about probably three o'clock as most students won't be on the train this early and the younger years get flown here by storm thestrals.

Let's make our way back to the lobby and get your luggage and then we can take a car to the station and get on the Express." Mio explained getting affirmative nods from Harry and Hermione.

"On the way to the station you can tell me how you managed to get noble titles and head of so many houses and then I'll explain more about school on the train."

* * *

They made their way back into the lobby and were taken outside and got into another ministry car. They told Mio a little but about how they had got their titles but explained that the story leading up to that was very long and that they would have to tell her in stages. Mio understood and decided to tell them a little more about what they could expect from life in Japan and at school.

"Right then well I'll tell you a little more about things now were moving." Mio said as the car pulled away.

"Mahoutokoro is the second oldest magical school in the world the oldest being Ying Lao in China, but that school had kind of progressed to Mage level only and only accepts a couple of students every year to learn about Mage level magic, which most people aren't powerful enough to learn. The only two I can remember from Britain that went there was Dumbledore and Voldemort, but that's a tale for another time." Mio explained as they saw Harry and Hermione both sit up wanting ask questions.

"I'm not holding out on you, but like you said about the will readings it's going back into history and Master Yuki our history teacher or the Grand Master might be able to explain it better than me as I only know hearsay really." Mio explained.

"Right ok, that's definitely something that I want to hear about. " Harry said.

"No worries. Ok so yes, Mahoutokoro is the second oldest magic school in the world and was founded by Grand Master Yoshi Chen who was a Mage master wizard from China who specialized in fire elemental magic. He came to Japan to start a school as he wanted to teach anyone with magic that he could and Ying Lao would only accept all magic powerful people from Magical families. The decided to start the school on top of a mountain on an island just off Japan.

So Grand Master Yoshi Chen started the school and started building the grounds and built the Jade Pagoda that acts as the main hall for the school and the Grand Master's office and personal quarters. Back when the school was first built they had all the lessons in there but as the school grew it was expanded more and more buildings were added. Each Grand Master has left something great to the school that has helped make it what it is.

Be it the great library, the school's official Quidditch pitch, the sorting stone etc. They've all left something that has made the school better and made it the most illustrious and respected school in the world followed by Hogwarts and Ilvermorny. All subjects are mandatory with the only exceptions being NOMA Studies, Divination and Magical Law and Theory as they are normally only available on request but Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Runes, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dueling, Quidditch, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic and Meditation." Mio said

"Jeez, so that's what thirteen subjects' minimum? That's completely bonkers to go right up to NEWT level!" Harry exclaimed.

"It does seem a lot." Hermione added. Even she thought that was a crazy number of subjects to have to take to NEWT level as she herself had only taken seven subjects to NEWT at Hogwarts and that was considered a lot as most students only took five maximum.

"Well to be honest Meditation is normally just an excuse for everyone to get some extra sleep as the Grand Master takes that class and is really chilled out. Plus, Meditation is all about clearing your mind and focusing on your inner magical flow and only students who are studying to become animagus who really use meditation to try and find their animagus form, but there are only two people I think trying to do that at the moment so everyone else uses it as a doss about really.

Quidditch, there isn't any test or homework or anything, but Quidditch lessons are mandatory and that's why we have such a good Quidditch program and have so many professional players come from our school into the pro leagues and that is why were number one and Woolloomooloo is number two.

Astronomy you'll most likely have learned up to the same point as the rest of the final year, but with all the classes with the except Care of Magical Creatures where were all taught the same material at the same time. With every other class the lessons are tailored to each individual needs. So if for example if neither of you have ever studied Arithmancy before then you'll still be in the class with the rest of the year, but the Master will give you work reflective of your level." Mio explained.

"So if for example I've never studied Arithmancy and only started learning Runes recently." Harry said

"Then yes you'll be given a first years work to start with and then will be given harder stuff the more you progress. Given your age though you'll probably catch up to OWL level pretty quickly as you've already got a lot of magical knowledge to make things easier to understand. Don't go worrying about it though as what tends to happen is that after OWL level students tend to focus more on subjects that they want or need for their future careers. For example, I don't take too much time with History, Astronomy and Arithmancy because they aren't very relevant to any careers that I might pursue but the other subjects are." Mio explained as she visibly saw the two of them relax a little at this.

"Thank god for that I thought I'd not see Hermione for the rest of the year due to the volume of homework." Harry said getting a laugh from the two girls.

"The one thing that the current Grand Master does take very seriously though is Dueling class. After our school was attacked he swore that he would make it so every student in its boundary's would be able to protect themselves and dueling and combat is very important to him." Mio stated somberly.

"I read about that in my school information pack. I'm all for learning about Dueling as we've got a little practice with it but wouldn't that just be covered in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked.

"You'll see that dueling is really important at our school and you have to have your wits about you as the hexes and curses that fly between the houses between lessons in the corridors mean you need to be on top of your game all the time. Plus, each clan has a dojo to practice in your own time." Mio said.

"Wow, a practice dojo and encouraged to duel." Harry commented in awe.

"Now Harry just because they focus on dueling doesn't mean that the teachers want you fighting all the time. You've had enough fighting to last you a life time." Hermione admonished.

"Oh I have, but still will be interesting to learn some new stuff!" Harry exclaimed as Mio smiled at him.

"The students are going to freak out when they see you two arrive." Mio commented.

"So how come we don't get uniforms until we get to school then?" Hermione asked "I'm just curious as some of our friends who are finishing their schooling at different schools have received theirs before leaving."

"Oh I see. Well the uniforms are a creation from the current Grand Master. You see his brother who was the previous Grand Master was killed at school by a student that had attended to use the library and who turned out to be an evil psychopath. Apparently it came as a complete surprise as the students there at the time said that you'd have never thought he would be like that as apparently he was a really charming and nice man when he received the Grand Master's permission to study in the library. Anyway the man was reading through some very dark magic and the Grand Master got into an argument with the man because he'd specifically told the man that the scrolls he was reading were off limits.

The student then killed the Grand Master and some of the students who had tried to stop him and then fled after the staff chased him off. The previous Grand Master's brother Takada Kichirou who is now the current Grand Master decided to develop the uniforms for the school, so that they changed color if a student ever turned to the Dark Arts and evil.

The uniforms you see when you put them on are a kind of garish pink color that look like a faded salmon color. They have bands running around the sleeves and along the arms and legs that represent the level the student has got to and the bands change color as they go up in skill and knowledge.

There based on the belt system that some martial arts use. First years, for example, would have all white bands for their subjects and as they learn and they improve they would go yellow, orange, green, blue, purple, brown, red, red with black stripes, black and then black with gold stripes.

Black bands represent Sensei level and would mean that you are skilled enough to teach the subject in the future. If you go to a black with gold stripes that would mean that you have reached Master level in a subject and would stand a chance on getting accepted by a Mage school like Ying Lao where they can take your learning and skill set to another level." Mio explained.

"It's a good way of doing it really as you can see when you have reached a certain level." Hermione exclaimed happy that she would be able to see with her own eyes where she was at a magical level and where she needed to improve.

"I'm not loving the thought of wearing pink though." Harry muttered.

"Don't worry Harry. you'll both not be in pink for long as it's normally first years that stay pink. The color of the actual uniform changes as well dependent on the wizard or witch's skill level. First years normally start off pink and then turns yellow and orange in second and third years. Fourth and fifth normally is green and blue, sixth and seventh purple and brown and then eighth, ninth and tenth go red and silvery grey once you've got past your OWL's. Then when you go through the graduation ceremony they will go gold if you've reached a higher overall level to graduate and then you can use the uniform for any jobs you apply for as it is a way of showing what level you are at different subjects.

"So it's like a magical CV? Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed impressed by the idea.

"CV? The only color that you don't want the uniform to turn to is white as that shows that you have turned to the Dark Arts and no longer follow the light." Mio said "Mahoutokoro is very much a follower of the light. We work in harmony with each other and respect each other. Even the clans respect each other, but we just compete although some of them really don't like each other." Mio said.

"Clans?" Harry asked.

"Yes we have four clans, Tiger, Turtle, Dragon and Phoenix. Tiger, which I'm a prefect for tend to have the best overall academic scores, Turtle are hard workers and tend to do well, but have to work for it. Dragon do well academically and tend to be half or NOMA born, they tend to be the more powerful duelers and Phoenix do well at everything, but are mainly made up of pureblood witches and wizards and most of them are pretty snooty." Mio explained.

"We don't care about blood status Mio. We've come from a place where blood status was everything and don't really want to be in an environment where that's important to people." Hermione said, which Harry confirmed.

"Don't worry about it guys. It's really not like that here you'll see." Mio said.

"Good as we've had enough pureblood mantra to last a life time." Harry commented.

"So tell me about Hogwarts." Mio said sitting up eagerly.

* * *

 **AN - Big thanks for Goldzar for editing my chapter for me.**


	45. Chapter 45 - The Asian Express

**Chapter 45** **– Mr Yakimoto & The Asian Express**

 **Sunday 31st July, Travelling through Tokyo, Japan**

Harry, Hermione and Mio talked on the drive through Tokyo with them telling Mio a bit about Hogwarts and the four houses and their rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Mio explained that Phoenix and Dragon Clans are quite similar in that regard as the Dragon Clan tend to be the hot headed ones that charge into action without really thinking about the consequences whereas Phoenix Clan members tend to be quite sneaky strategists, but it's more of an aggressive rivalry than all out hatred like Slytherin and Gryffindor sounded as some times students from different clans have to work together on homework assignments.

The car pulled up into a side street that looks a little grubby to Hermione's eye as it wasn't the sort of street she would have expected them to need to go down. As they approached the end of the alley they saw the back of the building in front of them at the end of the alley and no other way out. The driver had driven them down a dead end and would have to reverse the car back as there was only just about enough room for the car to squeeze down there in the first place.

"Errrr it's a dead end. Why isn't the driver slowing down?" Harry asked seeing that they were going to get stuck at the end of the alley way or worse crash into the wall if the driver didn't start slowing down.

"Don't worry the car will be able to drive through the wall at the end and then we'll be at the T2 terminal for the Asian Express." Mio explained amused at the look of panic on Harry and Hermione's face. "Did you think he had gone the wrong way or was going to crash?" she asked them with a smile on her face and getting confirming nods from the pair of them.

"The alley way is made to look horrible, so that a NOMA wouldn't really want to walk down there and if they did would see if was a dead end and then would turn around and walk back. Normally you wouldn't use this alley or T2 terminal for the Asian Express as people normally get it from T1 Terminal or the Banzai Bazaar which is the main magical shopping area for magicals in Asia as it's quite large and can accommodate a lot of people. You'll love it as there is some really cool stuff there." Mio explained as the car moved through the wall and before them they saw a short road leading to a two story glass structure that looked like a high tech muggle train station.

"We don't call non-magical people NOMA's in England you know." Harry stated.

"Really what do you call them?" Mio asked curious.

"We call them muggles." Hermione replied.

"Muggles? What does muggle mean?" Mio asked puzzled as she hadn't heard the term before.

"I don't know what the word muggle comes from." Harry answered honestly looking to his brainy friend.

"It's actually quite a cruel term for non-magical people," Hermione said "it derives from magical people considering non magical people foolish for not recognizing them and they used to say that non magical people were "Mugs" for being gullible and not seeing what was right in front of their noses. Personally I think NOMA's is a much more accurate and better term as muggle's tend to invent great ways around magic or to get the same or similar results as magic can, so I don't think it's fair to say they are mugs."

"That's what the attitude here is really as well Hermione. Over the centuries the NOMA's have been very clever at engineering things to get the results they want without having to rely on magic to get things done like we magical people do. We are behind the NOMA's in lots of things such as communicating quickly as we still use owl's mostly to relay messages back and forth, but the NOMA's use electronic devices to send messages to each other almost instantaneously. My grandfather set up a whole department at the ministry to look for ways of using NOMA's methods and technology to improve them for use in the magical world." Mio explained as she focused on Hermione who she felt was a kindred spirit in regards to NOMA's being a lot more advanced than most pureblood magicals gave them credit for.

"Ahhhh, we are here." Mio stated as they pulled up in front of the terminal and before they had all finished getting out of the car Harry and Hermione's trunks along with a trunk that looked white and had pink glitter all over the straps were standing on their end ready for them.

"Thank you." they all said to the driver who bowed to them and got back in the car.

Mio grabbed her trunk and started walking along the path up towards the front door of the terminal and into a small glass foyer where they saw a very bored looking witch sat in a booth reading a book. She glanced at them before going back to her book as Mio led Harry and Hermione out onto the platform. The platform looked like a normal muggle train station platform except that there was a black board that had gold writing on it that said 'Asian Express Circular South - 5 minutes" on it with "Asian Express Circular North - 12 minutes" just below it and a map showing all of Asia on it.

"Ah good so the train will be here in five minutes. Glad there isn't any delays as they are doing some works on the lines in South Korea at the moment and it's been causing some disruption for the last couple of weeks." Mio explained while taking a seat on her trunk.

"South Korea?" Hermione asked "Why would things happening in South Korea cause disruption in Japan?"

"Ah well you see the Asian Express is a circular route that goes through Mongolia, China, Thailand, North and South Korea, Malaysia, Indonesia, The Philippines, Mahoutokoro and Japan. There is a northern route that goes in an anti-clockwise direction and a Southern route that goes in a clockwise direction." Mio explained. "It's built to travel along tracks under the sea and it goes pretty quickly as it's magically powered and the more magic people on it the faster it goes. I don't know how long it would take to go the whole way around the circuit but my friend Li comes from China and she says that they she normally gets to Mahoutokoro in about eight hours."

"Wow that's pretty incredible engineering to be able to have it run under water and to construct the required tracks. I wonder how that was even possible to construct?" Hermione asked in wonder.

"I don't know, but the Yakimoto family who own and run in have a daughter in our year called Gwen who is in Turtle house, but she is a pretty modest girl and doesn't really like talking about it and I gave up asking her about it after the first couple of years at school together." Mio explained. "Ah here it comes!"

* * *

Harry and Hermione turned and saw a train very unlike the Hogwarts express gliding almost soundlessly towards them along the tracks. It looked to them like a very large white dragon's head rolling down the platform towards them except instead of eyes it had two yellow jewels the size of dinner plates where the eyes would have been and Mio told them that the jewels were actually headlights as the driver needed them as they would be going through tunnels and under the sea and instead of the smoke coming out of the chimney like the Hogwarts express it seemed to be coming out of the dragon's nostrils and mouth.

The rest of the locomotive apart from the dragon front looked quite like a normal muggle express train but what surprised Harry and Hermione most of all was the carriages. The carriages looked like giant ice cubes connected together by short gold chains. As the train came to a stop Mio led them down the platform to a carriage that was empty. Not seeing a door Harry and Hermione shared a look as they wondered how you got onto the train. There silent question was answered as Mio stepped toward the carriage and a door with a pull handle appeared out of nowhere in the glass, which Mio reached for the handle before pulling it open and stepping through the door and down a step into the carriage.

Harry and Hermione followed suit and find in the carriage had four benches in it that have two sets each facing each other and the middle two were back to back. They were spread out across the width of the small carriage and can seat about five people on each bench and as you climb into the carriage there is enough room to just about use the nearside as a corridor. Mio moved to one of the seats with her trunk and sat down with her trunk which she left standing on its end in between the two benches facing each other.

Harry and Hermione joined her and did the same with their trunks and sat on the bench opposite Mio next to each other. Harry couldn't help thinking that as funky as the carriages looked that whoever had built or designed them would have perhaps had a bit more thought about how much leg room customers were going to be left with as they had to leave their belongings by their feet and it wasn't particularly comfortable.

Harry noticed that the ceiling of the carriage wasn't actually all glass but had a large white colored metal strip about six-foot-wide running through the middle of the carriage, which was about twelve foot wide.

"Not very leg roomy these carriages are they." Hermione commented who was twisted at a similar angle to the rest of them with her legs bent to the side and pressed tightly together as her trunk was in front of her and she couldn't really sit comfortably with the other trunks there as well taking up the leg room.

No sooner had she said it when their trunks slowly started disappearing into the floor as if going through quicksand before they were completely gone and the floor completely solidified again leaving them plenty of room for their legs.

Mio grinned at the beauty of the Asian Expresses timing "There that's better. They are really clever these carriages. The floor takes down bags or trunks left on it below so that passengers are more comfortable and they come back up when you stand up to get off at your stop or if you want to get something out of them by just tapping the floor with your wand. The panel above you will dispense blankets and pillows if you want a sleep and if you decide to have a sleep the benches can extend so that you can lie down properly. Also if you have a large group together and want to sit together the carriage will magically expand and provide more seats.

"Wow that's pretty amazing magic!" Hermione exclaimed feeling foolish for talking too soon. "In Britain our train to school is an old fashioned steam engine and the carriages are really old with overhead racks. I loved it though as it was a really nice environment and sort of made you feel like you were going back in time."

"Well it was nice until Malfoy paid us his annual visit anyway." Harry commented under his breath.

"A steam engine? I'd love to see that. Lots of the things here in Japan are new and have been made as efficient as possible, but the school is a lot more traditional and in keeping with our history so that has the same kind of feel as your old school train. It's not all modern in fact it's more like ancient Japan used to be but there are some really clever twists to it that modernize it well without taking the overall feel away from the school. You'll see!" Mio explained as the train silently started to pull away from the platform that had only had them board.

"We only have one stop before we get to Mahoutokoro but it will take quite a lot of time to get there." Mio said as the train started picking up speed.

"How do you go between the compartments Mio? I notice that there isn't a door. What if you need the toilet?" Harry asked

"Does it have a door appear like the outer door?" Hermione asked as she started looking for the door as well.

"No the ticket conductor and the trolley lady normally apparate between the carriages to collect tickets and a small cubicle will appear if you go to one of the corners on the side where we got on. Once you're in your compartment you are in. There are no switching compartments or anything like that.

Trying to apparate between the carriage is not something I'd recommend trying yourself though, as if you tried it you could end up missing the carriage as the train shoots by or worse end up outside. The staff on the trains are either really skilled at apparating on a moving train or they have something that helps them do it and arrive in the right compartments as one of the eleventh years last year tried it and ended up under the sea and the conductor had to stop the train and quickly go and get him. He then got reported to the school and had about four months' detention." Mio said.

The train was rushing quickly along the tracks and Harry and Hermione were looking at Tokyo and the building as they shot passed and Mio was pointing things out to them as they went passed and before they knew it they were in the country side and Harry couldn't help but smile as the different shades of green of the grass and the trees and the odd little farm went passed as it reminded him of his trips to Hogwarts although the sights were different.

After around twenty minutes there was a small pop in their carriage and Hermione and Harry gave a start as a man in a purple suit that made him look a little like a purple muggle policeman appeared out of thin air. He was slightly greying at the temples but had a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Mr. Yakimoto. I didn't know you'd be conducting on here today." Mio greeted with a big smile and a nod of the head towards the man.

"Ah, Hello Mio" Mr. Yakimoto greeted with a bow to Mio. "I saw your grandfather last night at Yokozuna's for dinner and he said that you would be travelling on here today and that I might consider putting in a shift and bringing my camera. I really don't know why I should be bringing a camera to work though. I see you have some new friends." he added nodding towards Harry and Hermione.

"Hello sir." Hermione greeted giving a small wave.

"Hello." added Harry.

"Mr. Yakimoto may I introduce my new friends. This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Mio introduced them with a small smirk on her face as she watched and waited for Mr. Yakimoto's reaction to the names as he didn't really seem to react straight away and bowed to them, first to Harry and then to Hermione before stopping at the lowest point of his bow as the names registered in his head.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Oh my... what an absolute pleasure!" Mr. Yakimoto exclaimed beaming as he stood up properly and moving forward quickly took each of their hands and shook them with such enthusiasm they both couldn't help laughing.

"Please to meet you as well Mr. Yakimoto." Harry said.

"Oh my... my heart is going all a flutter. Mio your grandfather is in for it the next time I see him." Mr. Yakimoto said with mock anger and good humored. "Fancy sitting with me all the way through dinner last night and not telling me that they were coming on my train the next day. Ah that man set me up good and proper." he added with a chuckle to himself and a small shake of his head.

"Well now," Mr. Yakimoto said as he pulled himself straight "Welcome to the Asian Express Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. I am Chen Yakimoto and it is an absolute pleasure to have you travelling with us today. The Asian Express is owned and operated by my family. I am the current head of the Yakimoto family and we have been helping the magical people of Asia commute for over a hundred years. Allow me get your tickets for you. Do you need one Mio?" Mr. Yakimoto asked as he started searching his pockets appearing to be flustered as he kept checking the same pockets.

"Yes please Mr. Yakimoto. Last years has run out now, so I'm going to need a new one for this year please." Mio answered politely as Mr. Yakimoto nodded, while still searching through his pockets pulling out pads and quills and what appeared to be money bags that he put on the bench next to Mio before he finally appeared to have found what he was looking for.

On seeing the money bag Harry remembered that he had exchanged some galleons into Japanese money before he left. Given the currency exchange rate from British to Japanese currency the coin bag that they had given him had, had to have an extra extension charm added to it. The Japanese money which instead of being called Galleons, Sickles and Knuts was actually called Gorudo, Gin and Do.

Gorudo meaning gold, Gin which meant silver and Do which meant copper. There was two Gorudo to a galleon which effectively doubled the money he had taken with him.

There were twenty-one Gin to a Gorudo and thirty-nine Do to a Gin. Harry had concluded that it was probably going to take him a while to get used to the new rates of money.

Harry started reaching for his money purse and took it out and opened it before looking to Mr. Yakimoto who had taken a seat next to Mio as he put his other pads and things back into his pocket.

"How much is the ticket were going to need?" He asked them both.

"Well I normally get a year around ticket that has unlimited journeys and that is normally about sixteen Gorudo, eight Gin and eleven Do." Mio answered as Harry nodded started reaching into his money purse as Hermione opened her handbag and started searching for her money purse as well.

"Please, please you do not need to do that." Mr. Yakimoto stated causing Harry and Hermione to pause with their arms shoved in their purse and handbag and Mio looked around at Mr. Yakimoto. "Your tickets are on me, so there is no need for you to get your money."

"We can't get a year's travel off you for nothing!" Hermione exclaimed, "It wouldn't be right."

"Absolutely. Seriously Mr. Yakimoto we will pay our way as I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you and I wouldn't want you thinking we were a pair of free loaders. We've got the money." Harry added as Mr. Yakimoto held his hands up signaling them to stop.

"No, no, absolutely not... I insist. If you want to give me something for it then I would be honored if you have some photos taken with me as you destroyed the dark wizard that killed my cousin when he attacked Mahoutokoro and killed the Grand Master at the time. You have help rid the world of an evil no one had been able to for years. This is only a small way in which I can say thank you for helping avenge my cousin's murder. Please I don't want any money off you." Mr. Yakimoto explained with tears in his eyes and Mio slowly rubbed his back to try and help him calm himself.

"Thank you Mr. Yakimoto. We didn't know it was Voldemort who had attacked the school and the Grand Master. Why didn't you say it was Voldemort who carried out the attack Mio?" Hermione asked her as she and Harry blushed at the praise and felt a bit awkward.

"Well I thought that Voldemort was a sore point for you both and didn't want you spending your first day here talking about him." Mio explained looking down at her feet wondering whether she should have just told them everything when they wanted to ask about it. Hermione seeing the girl's discomfort reached forward and put her hand on her knee, which caused Mio to look up.

"It's alright. Thanks for taking our feelings into account Mio. We will tell you all about what happened with Voldemort another time and you or whoever you think best to talk to us about what he did here and the lives he's ruined in Japan as well can be done when you think it is best." Hermione said giving her a little smile and the girl's knee a reassuring squeeze as she sat back next to Harry who patted her hand affectionately.

He loved how kind Hermione was and how she always tried to put people at ease.

Mr. Yakimoto having got himself together, searched his pockets again and extracted what looked like an old fashioned Kodak camera of the type where the picture came out of the front once the photo had been taken. "Mio would you please?" he asked holding out the camera for Mio who took it.

"Please Mr. Potter, Miss Granger would you mind standing over here with me. He said as he moved to the space near where they had come in and Harry and Hermione got up and moved to either side of him as he put his arms around their shoulders and puffed his chest out with a face splitting grin.

"Ready" Mio said" ...1...2...3" and then there was a large flash that caused them all to blink rapidly trying to get the purple spots to leave their vision.

"Mr. Yakimoto would you mind taking a photo of me with Harry and Hermione as well? It would be nice to have to help document their trip here." Mio asked.

"Certainly!" Mr. Yakimoto exclaimed happily as he moved forward and took the camera off Mio as a photo started making its way out of the camera and expanded so that it was wider and longer than the camera it had come out of. Mr. Yakimoto looked at the picture and grinned and put this on the seat as he positioned the camera ready to take the next photo. "How about Harry you go in the middle of the two ladies as your taller it would look better in the picture."

The three teens shifted positions, so that Harry was in the middle. "Well put your arms around them Harry. Seriously if you're going to survive in Japan you're going to need to get used to having your picture taken and relax a little as the Japanese love taking photos." Mr. Yakimoto said jokingly.

Harry tentatively put his left arm around Hermione's slim waist as she put her arm around his and smiled at him as she felt Mio's arm move under hers as Mio put her arm around Harry's waist as well with her hand softly pressed against Hermione's lower back below Harry's. Harry put his arm around Mio's waist as well feeling how slim and firm she felt and he very gently left his hand barely touching her. He couldn't help the heat that was building up in his cheeks as he didn't know the girl very well and putting his hands on her just didn't seem appropriate. As if detecting his discomfort Mio reached back and put his hand on her back so that the contact was solid and feeling a little shiver run through him as he touched her back.

Mr. Yakimoto was ready to take the picture now and told them all to look at him. "Ok ready...1...2...3".

Just as he pressed the button Harry felt someone pinch his bum, which caused him to jump with reflex and surprise and his face to take on a look of shock as Mio managed to stifle a giggle and look all innocent as Hermione looked at her as she had felt Mio's arm and hand move away from her just as the photo was being taken and given Harry's reaction could figure out what she had done and swallowed a smile that was threatening to appear on her face as well at Mio's antics.

"No, no, no Harry that won't do. You look like you're jumping or something in this one," Mr. Yakimoto said as he looked at the photo that had been taken. "We'll have to do another one." as he got the camera ready again.

Just as the picture was about to be taken though Harry felt his other bum cheek pinched playful that makes him jump again unbeknownst to him this time it was Hermione who had pinched his bum. He looked at both of them trying to see which one of them it was that had done it but they both looked at him blankly and he couldn't figure out which one it was. He thought it must have been Mio as Hermione never did things like that with him. He got back into position a little tenser and more prepared to not jump or react if it happened again. He didn't notice Hermione and Mio look at each other behind his shoulders as they shared a secret smile with each other and Mio who raised a questioning eyebrow at Hermione and smiled at her as Hermione gave her a little wink and turned back to Mr. Yakimoto for the photograph.

"Right third times a charm. Now Harry try and stand still this time." Mr. Yakimoto said as he took the last photo that worked out to easily be the best as Harry didn't jump as the girls didn't take advantage of him this time around and left his bum alone.

"Could you possibly sign this one for me as well?" Mr. Yakimoto asked Harry and Hermione as they quickly scribbled their name on his photo with the quill he had handed to them while Mio made a joke that they were superstars all over the world and must be used to having to sign autographs, which Harry and Hermione shook their heads at and told her that they didn't really want any media attention if they could avoid it.

"Right then, here you are three, yearlong tickets." Mr. Yakimoto said as he took the quill off them and signed all three of the tickets in his book and ripped them out and handed one to each of them.

Harry looked at his ticket and saw that it was about the size of muggle credit card, but was ocean blue in color and looked to have little waves going across the card making it look like a picture of the sea. Suddenly on the card a miniature Asian Express jumping up out of the water and then dived back into the water as a dolphin would when swimming.

Against the blue background on the back of the ticket there is yellow writing that says "Free travel pass for Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw signed by Chen Yakimoto - Owner" along with that days date on the ticket and then Mr. Yakimoto once again gave them his thanks again and collecting his things Mr. Yakimoto wished them a pleasant stay in Japan and said that he'll keep an eye out for them on weekends that they are allowed out of school as he was sure Mio will show them the Banzai Bazaar and bowing to them all again he apparated out of the carriage.

"Well he seems like a really nice man." Harry said.

"He's been friends with my Grandfather for many years and I've only ever met him a few times socially at events my grandfather and family have attended." Mio explained as the train suddenly went into a tunnel for a few moments before emerging suddenly in a darker environment. Some soft lights came out of the metal strip on the ceiling and illuminated the carriage better so that they could see each other more clearly. "We're heading out to sea now." Mio explained as the train started angling down as it made its way beneath the surface and after few minutes the train levelled out and the lights dimmed casting an eerie greenish glow about the carriage and Harry and Hermione realized that they were in fact now travelling under the sea.

"Wow this is amazing!" Harry exclaimed as they started seeing fish swimming passed them really close and they saw sunken ships and other things as they travelled along. Mio smiled at the pair of them as they reminded her of everyone else she'd ever seen travel on the Asian Express for the first time and could see that the pair were very close as they talked excitedly and made subconscious movements and touches to the other. Mio started worrying then that they might be an item and if they were then she had just pinched Hermione's boyfriends bum right in front of her.

They watched for ten minutes or so as the ocean got darker and darker the further away from land they got and the lights in the carriage got a little brighter so that they could see each other more clearly as the lights seemed to respond to the brightness or darkness outside the carriage.

Suddenly there was a pop and a clinking of china as they turned to see an elderly woman with a trolley in the carriage with them who bowed at them all and asked if they would like anything to eat or drink from the trolley.

Harry and Hermione not knowing what to expect from the trolley looked to Mio to see what she was doing. "Well I'm not particularly hungry as the feast tonight will be massive," she said to them both but she heard Harry's stomach give a grumble and turned to the trolley lady "but maybe some tea and a Sherbet Moon Pie for me please. Do you guys want anything?"

"Errrrm I don't know. Have you got any pumpkin pastries?" Harry asked as he could do with something to tide him over until the feast.

"Sorry dear, but I don't. I've got Sherbet Moon Pies, licorice wands, Bertie Botts jelly snakes, drooble drops if your wanting something sweet other than that I've got ham, cheese, eel and tuna sandwiches and I've some different drinks and crisps as well. I've not put all the normal stuff out yet as most kids going to school don't normally get on the train this early."

"Errmm, can I have a ham sandwich and a sherbet moon pie please and I'll have tea as well." Harry said as he didn't know what a Sherbet Moon Pie was.

"I'll have the same please." Hermione added as she hadn't heard of Sherbet Moon Pie before and was curious what it was like and also decided that she hadn't really given the food in Japan too much thought. She wasn't particularly worried about the food as she was quite adventurous when it came to eating abroad but thought it best to get something she knew just in case and to tide her over.

The floor between the seats suddenly opened up and a white column started rising out of the floor between the benches and stopped just short of blocking their view of Mio. It then started looking like it was melting from the top as it ran down bringing more and more of Mio into view before stretching out and turning into a table. The trolley woman slid three teapots with cups towards each of them in turn and the tea pot and cups slid to a gentle stop in front of each of the intended targets. After that a sandwich on a plate slid across the table top and stopped in front of Harry and then a second plate that stopped in front of Hermione and then she slid three blue packets about their size of a hand across the table surface stopping in front of each of them in turn.

Harry looked at the packet that said Sherbet Moon in black writing on a half crescent moon printed on the front.

"All that is on the house." The lady said as they all started to protest she held up a hand "Mr. Yakimoto's orders. Just fire some red sparks at one of the walls if you want a top up or anything else." she said before bowing and the apparating out of the carriage leaving the three of them.

Mio poured herself some tea and took a drink. Harry and Hermione poured themselves some tea and started eating their sandwich not really realizing how hungry they actually were as they hadn't eaten anything since the plane.

Hermione picked up her tea and took a large gulp to wash down the remains of her sandwich and pulled a face instantly as the tea wasn't to her taste at all. "God I'm not a fan of that tea. Is it green tea?" she said while pulling a face as Harry took a sip and pulled a similar face as well.

"That's not like tea at home." he said disappointed as he really wanted to enjoy a good cup of tea.

"This is magical tea," Mio said "It's made in a wizard factory in China and helps restore your magic reserves if you've been doing magic and helps you stop getting magical exhaustion. I'm afraid that you're going to have to get used to it as it's drank after every class at school as each lesson the Masters will work you as hard as they can and you'll end up feeling really tired quickly if you don't drink the tea believe me I've done it myself when I was younger.

Each class room has big tea urn at the back of the class and you have to drink at least a cup before leaving or on arrival, so that you can put your best efforts into each class. If one of the Masters thinks you've not got your reserves topped up properly or are not putting in the required effort, they'll make you drink more tea and then make you work even harder."

"Is there no way of making it taste a bit better?" Harry asked tentatively taking another sip but still not liking it. "We didn't have to drink a lot of tea in Hogwarts we just got on with it."

"Tea is the most commonly drank beverage in Japan. In both the magical and NOMA world as it's very good for you and helps maintain the balance of your body and natural energy flows. Some students add things to it to try and make it taste better but after a while you drink so much of it you just get used to it." Mio explained with a small shrug of her shoulders and took another sip of the tea.

"Hermione do you reckon you could do something to spruce this up? You know like you did with that food at Gringotts during the will reading."

"Well I'll give it a go as I have been reading more books at the Nook over the last few weeks that Hufflepuff wrote about food and drink and their properties and how magic can do certain things to it, but I don't know if it will work on this, but I'll try." Hermione said as she flicked her wrist and her wand shot out of her wrist holster and into her hand. Hermione didn't miss the look of surprise on Mio's face as her wand came out of its holster.

She spent a couple of moments thinking back to what she'd read in Hufflepuff's cook books about flavor profiling through magic. She went through what she had read in her mind and started to silently cast the charms and spells on the teapot in front of her. She gulped down the left over tea in her cup and poured some more out. She noticed as she poured it that the tea was no longer the wishy washy green that it had been and was coming out in a normal tea color.

"Could both of you finish your tea in your cups as I want to see if I've done it right. Just think about what drink you'd rather come out of the tea pot." as Harry and Mio picked up and drained their cups. She poured Mio first and found that a milky brown colored liquid went into her cup and she smiled as it appeared she'd at least done part of the spell right as she poured Harry a cup and found the liquid was a deep rich red color. "There I think that should hopefully have worked." she commented as she took her own cup and took a sip and sighed happily as her tea now tasted like earl grey tea with lemon in it and was made the way her Mum made it, with just the right balance of lemon to not take away the taste of the tea.

Mio took a sip of her drink and made and mmmm-ing noise as her tea now tasted like hot chocolate. "Oh my god that's incredible Hermione, how did you do that?"

"I just used some charms and transfiguration spells that Helga Hufflepuff created when carrying out some research on making things change to what the person using them desired." Hermione started explaining.

"Like the Room of Requirement and the Badger's Nook?" Harry asked

"Yes, but more like the Room of Requirement as the teapot now even though tea is brewed in it should change the liquid in appearance and taste to what the drinker wants without changing the benefits of the tea. So instead of taking the magic in the tea away it just adds to it." Hermione explained.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed taking a sip of his tea, which now tasted of hot cherry punch that they gave out at Christmas in Hogwarts.

"Thanks. I can't really take the credit for it as it's Hufflepuff's work." Hermione said.

"Do you think you could cast it onto mine and Harry's teapot as well?" Mio asked as she finished her cup of hot chocolate flavored tea.

"I'll certainly have a go." Hermione said as she silently cast the charms on the other two tea pots and watched as they both poured their tea again, but the color changed. "Harry is that a Gryffindinger that you thought about then?" she asked seeing the guilty look on Harry's face.

"You do realize it will only taste like it and not actually get you drunk don't you?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes and muttering "boys" under her breath.

"Hermione if you cast that spell on the tea urns at school I guarantee it will make you the most popular person there in an instant as most of the students can't stand the taste of this stuff and I know some of the staff hate it as well for that matter."

"I'm sure I can sort something out Mio." Hermione said as she unwrapped the Sherbet Moon pie and saw that it was a chocolate looking cake a lot like a wagon wheel biscuit that they sold in England. She took a bite and noticed that instead of marshmallow it had sherbet that fizzed and zinged on her tongue. It was a strange sensation as the chocolate made it not as sherbet as she thought it would have been. She reckoned she could learn to like them as it wasn't as filling as a pumpkin pasty and had chocolate on it after all.

They finished their tea and food before the table along with the sandwiches and the plates and wrappers disappeared into the floor the same way that their trunks had gone.

They sat chatting for a while about different things and they told Mio all about Hogwarts and its grounds and specifically the Room of Requirement. Mio seemed really captivated by the stories they told about certain things that they had seen at Hogwarts such as Merpeople, Centaurs and Unicorns as they didn't have anything like that at Mahoutokoro.

* * *

As they passed what looked like an old World War Two bomber Mio told them that they were about five minutes away and they felt a sudden shift in the carriage as it was starting to go up a slowly increasing incline. Mio said that she would summon their trunks up if they didn't mind the discomfort for a few minutes, so that they were ready to get off as the train didn't really hang around a lot for people to get off. Mio took her wand out of her sleeve and tapped the floor three times in a spaced out row and their trunks appeared in a row in front of them and Hermione's legs were completely blocked so she swung them to her left and leant against Harry with her legs outstretched on the bench.

The carriage was suddenly cast into day light as the train came out of a small tunnel and they could see grass and fields that disappeared off into the distance before a large mountain in the back drop reaching up into the clouds on one side of the carriage and the sea and a series of cliffs on the other side. The train started to slow down as Mio stood up and Harry and Hermione also stood as the train slowed to a stop alongside a small train station with open sided wooden huts along the platform edge with benches in them that Harry assumed the students used while waiting for the train. They disembarked the train and followed Mio as they made their way passed another bored looking station worker who was making smoke rings with his wand and then sending smoke arrows chasing after the rings trying to pierce them.

They descended the station steps and there waiting for them was a pair of tut tuts that didn't appear to have any drivers. Mio guided them to one and with Harry's help loaded their trunks into it as it took off along the dirty track leading off around the side of the mountain. The three of them climbed aboard the other tut tut with Mio in the front and Harry and Hermione on the bench in the back as the tut tut zoomed off chasing after the other as it sped along the gravel track winding in and out of the bends.

They passed through a small village of about sixteen huts and Mio told them that four of them were houses that were owned by magical fisherman to the island that provided any fish and meat that the school needed for meals and that the two largest huts were warehouses for anything else that the school needed like ink, quills, parchments etc. She said that students were allowed there on weekends but anyone from years nine to eleven were allowed to go to Tokyo and the Banzai Bazaar so it tended to be the younger years that took advantage of the little village that they called Toki Village.

Harry thought it looked like a village from a film that he'd watched called "The Last Samurai" and thought it looks like what he expected rural Japan to be like.

She said that there was a branch of Madam Miko's there that carried out uniform repairs and had some casual clothes and things people could buy from there, but the best part of it was that you could use it as an order and collect point for any clothes you ordered from the main shop that was based in Banzai Bazaar and that they did an altering service as well in case you needed clothes altered. The final three buildings were a joke shop, a pub and a little cafe.

The tut tut continued through and out of the village and worked its way along the track through the fields until they arrived at the foot of the mountain where there must have been about fifty tut tuts waiting there in a row and the one with their trunks had come to a stop at the far end of the line at the foot of the mountain where they came to a stop and got out.

They saw at base of the mountain a large arch way carved into the side of the mountain that said Mahoutokoro School of Magic engraved into the rock face and some Runes that Harry didn't recognize carved into the archway.

Mio led them into the entrance of the cave and they stared in awe as the cave opened up into a massive dome inside the mountain that had been carved out of the rock creating a spacious room. There were torch brackets around the cave and the torches ignited as they walked further into the dome like room. They saw a series of around eight escalators on the far wall leading upwards into a tunnel that had been carved out of the rock and they noticed that on the left hand side of the wall there appeared to be the beginning of elevator shafts being dug out by what appeared to be two overweight and hairy goblins who were hammering away at the rock with pick axes which were blasting the chunks of rock apart with practiced ease.

"HI MIMLI, HI BOBTOPS" Mio shouted over to the two workers who turned and waved at her before turning back and continuing to hammer away at the rock. "That's Mimli and Bobtops, there the dwarfs who built the escalator system here and maintain it. They must have got permission from the Grandmaster to start their elevator project by the looks of it." Mio explained to Harry and Hermione.

"Dwarfs. I didn't even know dwarfs existed." Harry said

"Come on Harry, Elves, Dragons and Goblins exist, so why wouldn't Dwarfs." Hermione reasoned as they made their way to the escalators.

"Good point. I just thought they were fairy tale creatures. They don't look like the sort of dwarfs from Snow White. They look like hairy goblins with more muscle." Harry said.

"Don't let them hear you say that Harry or they might be insulted. No they're like the dwarves from Lord of the Rings" Mio said receiving puzzled looks from her two friends. "What haven't you seen the film or read the books? You'd like it Harry for sure being a boy, as I'd imagine you're into sword fighting and stuff like all boys are." getting an affirmative nod from him.

"Never seen it, but I'll keep a look out for it." Harry said as they approached the escalator and found that the steps were large enough for them to stand on it with their trunks on their ends. As Mio got on with her trunk the step moved off and another slotted into its place from below. Harry went first and stood on the step and got himself settled as the step moved off suddenly causing him to grab the bannister to steady himself and she started going up after Mio.

Hermione got on and her step chased after Harry and Mio's as they made their way up and up the mountain with the escalator going around bends to start the next upwards slope as they made their way up and up and up the mountain for what seemed like an age.

They must have been going up for about ten minutes until they finally reached another large domed room that had an archway carved at the far end as well although this one was much bigger than the one on the ground.

Mio picked up her trunk and started walking forward and as they approached the archway she looked over her shoulder and gave them a big smile. "Welcome guys to Mahoutokoro" as they went through the arch way back out into the sun light.

* * *

 **AN: - Big thanks again to Goldzar. The guy is a machine. Edit over 40 chapters in two weeks #legend**


	46. Chapter 46 - Mahoutokoro

**Chapter 46 – Mahoutokoro**

 **Sunday 31st July, Mahoutokoro School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Japan**

Harry and Hermione followed Mio out of the archway into the sunlight and onto a wide wooden humpback foot bridge straight in front of them flanked by two stone dragons on either side of the bridge that Mio bowed to in turn before starting up the bridge. Harry and Hermione feeling a little foolish did the same. They followed Mio up onto the bridge and as they reached the top of bridge they both stopped and dropped their trunks.

"Wow it's incredible!" Harry whispered.

"It's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed causing Mio to stop a few yards ahead of the duo and turn to look at them. "It's pretty amazing isn't it? I've been coming here for eleven years and I still love how this place looks every time I see it!" Mio said taking in the expressions of the two of them who were looking around open mouthed at the view from their position. She kept forgetting that they would be taking everything in as it was all new to them.

Letting go of her trunk she made her way back up towards them and stood in between them and turned to look at the view that had caused the duo to stop in their tracks. "I suppose this is a good place to start your tour, this way you can get a general feel for the lay out of the place."

"All of this is built onto the side of the mountain as you can see the rest going up on the left there. It was originally built here because it was high enough that no NOMA's would be able to climb up here. Over the years NOMA's started mountain climbing and NOMA repelling charms have been placed on the school so that any NOMA's came up here they would suddenly believe they had reached the top and turn back. There are notice-me-not charms as well as cloaking runes all over the grounds and buildings that are able to keep the place hidden." Mio explained talking and gesturing with her hands as she explained everything to them.

"If you look on the left there nearest to us where those thick trees are and where the river is coming out of there and making its way under this bridge. That is Turtle Clan's domain called Turtle Island. I've never been there, but from what I've overheard they have buildings there on stilts over the water and their area guardian is meant to be a giant turtle.

If you look to the right opposite there you'll see that Bamboo forest with really dense trees. That's Tiger Land and that's where Tiger clan is based. You'll see a small bridge down there in the distance that leads amongst the trees. That's how you'll get in there, but you'll have to get passed our guardian Taipei unless you are sorted into Tiger Clan. I'm part of Tiger Clan and one of the Clans' prefects. I'm also one of the chasers on the Clan team, so if you're good enough at Quidditch to make into onto your Clans team we could be playing with or against each other."

Hermione looked down at her feet at this point as she really wasn't very comfortable with flying and it was the main part of the whole experience at the school that she wasn't particularly thrilled about as she was going to look really out of place in a school famed for its Quidditch prowess.

Mio continued "If you follow the ridge leading down the hill from Tiger Land across that to that group of clouds over there, there is a bridge sticking out of there as well and if the clouds shift properly you might see the top of a Pagoda. That's the Phoenix's Nest and home to Phoenix Clan. I've never been there either as you only can get access to your clan area unless you're skillful or sneaky enough to get past the house guardians, a master or the Head Boy or Girl, which will have already been picked this year so unfortunately you're not going to be able to see three of the four clan areas.

On the opposite corner there you will see a row of trees and a river that has a bridge leading into the side of the mountain. That's the Dragon's Den and home of Dragon Clan and apparently their guardian is rumored to be a real Dragon, but no Dragon clan members have ever confirmed that." Mio explained looking highly skeptical that they would allow a real dragon to nest at a school

The giant pagoda in the middle there is the main banquet hall where all assemblies, evening meals and balls are held. On the top two floors are the Grand Master's apartment and on the second to top floor is the room where you will have your Meditation lessons. The rest are kitchens and an off limits area that house the sorting stone and enrollment scroll.

You'll see that the buildings around the Jade Pagoda look like they form a symbol in Japanese and they do. The symbol they form is the word 'life' as the preservation and protection of life is important to us at this school.

On the side there between Phoenix and Tiger Clans you'll see the greenhouses that we use for Herbology and that tree area there holds the Lords apartments, which are only available for Heads of House that attend the school, but they haven't been used in decades and you two will be the first people to have the opportunity to use them, but I'm sure your Clan Head will discuss that with you.

On the opposite side between Turtle Island and Dragon's Den where that big open expanse of field is behind the Quidditch pitch." Mio said getting affirmative nods from the two of them. "You see that small pair of huts. That's where our Care of Magical Creatures Master lives and where the storm thestrals land when they drop off and pick up the first to third years.

Now being a prefect I get to see a lot more of the school that most as I'm allowed out into the grounds at night. Each clan's prefects are responsible for enforcing the rules in their clan area and can't go into other clan areas. The only ones who can do that are the Masters and Head boy and girl, but we all get to patrol the grounds at night and there are four prefects for each Clan but they are normally picked in year nine and eleven.

Each Clan area I'm lead to believe has its own dojo, so that you can work on dueling and defense work and it's spelled so that you can't do any damage to the building. Each Clan has its own practice Quidditch pitch with conditions that will help favor their clan if they draw that lot in the official matches. Each clan has their own dining hall that is used for breakfast and lunch, but every evening meal is always in the main pagoda and each clan also has a Master assigned as the Head of the Clan.

The sleeping and bathroom quarters are in each Clan's area and I don't know about the other clans, but in Tiger and I'm guessing Phoenix as well they have a Pagoda that has its common room as its base level with a homework floor on the floor or basement below that. I'm not sure if that is exactly the same in Phoenix. Then there are five levels above that. Fourth and Fifth years take the second level, sixth and seventh years the third level, eighth and ninth on the fourth level and then tenth have the fifth level and eleventh year students have the top floor. Your clan is like your family and you have to have each other's back. If someone picks on a member of your clan then you support that person and stand by or protect them if needed.

In Tiger Clan the stronger members help the weaker ones and try and help each other improve all the time." Mio explained.

"That's a really good way of doing things." Harry commented.

"Yes very good morals. I'm sure you all have falling's out though and things don't run perfectly smooth." Hermione added.

"Of course not, if someone does something to you or a member of you clan then you pull together regardless of whether the clan member deserved it but back in your Clan area you can tell them they were a prat. The main reason you stick with each other at least in public is that there are curses and hexes flying throughout the corridors all the time and when you are chosen by a clan then your clan crest will appear on the breast pocket and larger on the back of your uniform. This means that people from other clans can identify which clan you are from and attack you from behind if they want, so you have to have your wits about you." Mio said and they could see that meant what she said.

"Do the teachers..." Hermione began

"Masters." Mio corrected.

"Right, do the Masters not condemn this type of behavior in the corridors and between classes?" Hermione asked.

"Only if the curses are dangerous or aggressive in nature. It tends to be hexes and things to embarrass rather than hurt. But the Grand Master says that he designed the uniforms in this way, so that people learn to naturally become aware of their surroundings and who is around them." Mio said.

"So we are going to have to be on our toes." Harry commented wondering how dangerous it must be because if they had been encouraging to hex each other in corridors at Hogwarts, Slytherin and Gryffindor members would have spent more time in the hospital wing than in class.

"Yes be on your toes or travel in groups. Prefects and the Head boy and girl will try and keep things calm in the corridors and step in if things get out of hand. Saying that I'd imagine that there will be very few people foolish enough to try and take a pop at you two, but there are always going to be idiots wanting to make names for themselves." Mio explained.

"Now the buildings around the giant pagoda are the class rooms and on the other side next to that you'll see the lake flowing from Turtle and out to Tiger Land and the Dragon's Den and then around the grounds and up to there," she pointed "ended next to that big rectangle there. Well you can probably tell from here was that it. It's the school official Quidditch pitch and I'll let you see that for yourself. It's pretty impressive and you'll see that it's one of the reasons we have the best Quidditch program in the world.

Below that you'll see the medical tent. They set up next to the Quidditch pitch as that's where the majority of the injuries come from in school, but we have a good nurse there who can sort pretty much anything out. Now you see these two really long buildings here nearer to us near the Jade Pagoda that make a kind of stretched out 'V'. They are the dueling hall and the library." Mio said pointing out the buildings in question.

"That's the library?" Hermione asked, a smile breaking out on her face. "It's absolutely huge. It's one of the biggest buildings on the campus from the looks of it up here."

"Oh god. Hermione promise me that I'm going to see you this year and you're not going to spend all your time in the library?" Harry asked with worried tone as he had been wanting to spend time with Hermione this year and he'd already developed fears that she might be sorted into a different clan than him but seeing that the library here and how big it was he was now more concerned that he'd only ever see her if he managed to find her amongst the books in the library if she ended up in a different clan to him.

"Oh Harry, can't you see what a wonderful opportunity this is. Just think of how much knowledge and magic is in the books in there. It's no wonder Voldemort wanted to come here to use this library as it must be the biggest collection of books there is." Hermione said almost bouncing with excitement as Mio saw a kindred spirit who loved to read in Hermione and couldn't help but smile and think that Hermione had Tiger written all over her if she liked to read so much.

"We don't actually have books in the library here at Mahoutokoro. We have scrolls instead. I'll not go into that too much detail about them yet as I believe Master Bo the Grand Master's Deputy will want to give you a full tour of the school before the sorting ceremony tonight." Mio stated.

"I can't wait to get in that library." Hermione exclaimed giddily as Mio approached her trunk and picked it up by the handle.

"Well come on the quicker we get down there the quicker you might get a chance to see it." Mio said getting a small groan from Harry. He liked reading a lot more than he used to, but it sounded like Mio was going to encourage Hermione to spend all her time in the library and he didn't know if his brain could take a full year of constantly reading.

He caught them up to hear Hermione firing questions at Mio and forcing her into talking about the library a little more. He smiled as there was no way Hermione was going to let her off telling her information about the books in the library until later on.

"We put a lot of emphasis on Defense Against the Dark Arts at this school as the former Minister of Magic and Grand Master were both killed by Voldemort when he came here to use the library and to try and raise followers to his cause. What really kicked it off according to rumors that I've heard is that he found out the Grand Master and the Minister were working with Dumbledore and something called the Order of the Phoenix. You see in our library here there are more than one copy of each of the scrolls. there is the one in the school, a copy at the ministry and in lots of cases the original is at a family member's personal library and they have allowed the school and ministry to make a copy of their scroll.

The reason for this is that it insures that if the library were ever destroyed or set on fire again that the knowledge in those scrolls won't be lost unless all three copies of it are destroyed. We don't have any restrictions on what we can read if you have progressed to high enough grades and we can read books on dark magic for research purposes as our uniforms would change too white if we started getting corrupted by the ideas or desire to carry out dark magic." Mio explained as they made their way down the hill along a compact sandy path towards the main buildings.

"So you don't have a restricted section in the library at all. No wonder Voldemort wanted to come here and read in the library. It must have been like a kid in a candy store looking through all the dark stuff." Harry said as he tried to inject himself into the conversation a little.

"Yes that's what we believe was the case. He managed to come here because he had convinced the Grand Master to allow him to use the library to assist with his Mage level studies from Ying Lao and apparently was here for many months spending all his time in the library. I don't know what happened but it all kicked off and then the Grand Master was killed and the library set on fire at some point during the fight." Mio explained as they turned on their path and started approaching the buildings surrounding the large Jade Pagoda that was starting to tower above them and Harry couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the building as the jade stone that made up the walls looked to be single pieces as opposed to blocks put together to form the wall.

As they made their way passed the wooden huts and through an opening in one of the buildings that crossed their path they could see that the inside of the buildings to the side was a corridor, but rather than turn off Mio led them through the next gap in the building and out into a court yard and through the cherry blossom trees on either side of the path leading to the Jade Pagoda they saw a large bald headed man who much have easily been about six foot ten inches in height and had a large pot belly and a cheerful looking face stood waiting for them with his hands behind his back at the top of a set of steps that lead up to the Jade Pagoda. He was wearing an olive green Hoari and off white hakama trousers and no shoes on his feet.

His feet looked enormous to Harry as the three of them approached and the wizard as quick as a snake striking slipped his wand out of his sleeve and Harry and the others felt their trunks leave the ground and float up over their heads before landing in a neat row next to the tall Buddha looking wizard at the top of the steps.

They made their way to the top of the steps and the man bowed to them all and they returned the bow. The man had a really cheerful way about his face and Hermione and Harry couldn't help smiling back at the man.

"Harry, Hermione this is Master Bo. He is the Grand Master's Deputy, Herbology Master and also the Head of Turtle Clan." Mio introduced and giving Master Bo another bow which he returned by giving her a nod of his head.

"Thank you for escorting Mr. Potter and Miss Granger here Miss Naiko You have my and the Grand Master's thanks. I'm going to give them a tour of the grounds and was wondering whether you'd be so kind as to get their uniforms and school equipment and have them taken to the holding area of the Pagoda so that they may change before the sorting ceremony. After that you can go to Tiger Land and unpack before assuming your prefect duties for the rest of your class mates' arrival. Unless I can convince you to joining Turtle Clan of course in which case you can relax for the rest of the afternoon instead." he said giving a laugh, which Mio joined in with.

"Now Master Bo, you know as well as I that Master Lin wouldn't be very happy if I upped and left Tiger Clan in my final year to join another Clan." Mio responded in a teasing voice.

Master Bo threw his hands in the air with exaggeration "Ah well unsuccessful in my attempts to get one of the best chasers to switch allegiance yet again. Very well, Miss Naiko if you could please go and get their supplies I would be most grateful. Oh and a hundred points for helping our guests arrive here safely."

"My pleasure Master Bo. I'll see you two later and no matter, which clan your sorted into we can stay friends and let me know if you need anything." Mio finished giving them a dazzling smile and bow before picking up her trunk and making her way off to the side of the Jade Pagoda.

"Ahhhhh charming girl. We've had that little chat every year but I've never been able to convince her to join my Clan. Now my Lord and Lady. Welcome to Mahoutokoro. We are very honored that you have chosen to complete your education here with us as we know that you have had several offers from other magical institutes to finish your NEWTs but we again are honored that you have come to our humble school."

"Thank you for having us here Master Bo. We feel very privileged to be here and it looks an amazing school." Harry said.

"Yes, the library alone would be reason enough to come if what Mio said was true and please call us Harry or Hermione or if that is too informal then we are happy with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." Hermione added.

"Splendid then Mr. Potter and Miss Granger it is. Now before we get started on the tour I have to let you know that as you are heads of several houses you are entitled to stay in your own apartments rather than in the house dormitories. If you decide that is what you wish you can either have your own staff attend to take care of you or we have staff here waiting and available, in case you to leave your current staff running your households." Master Bo explained.

"Now Miss Granger. Headmistress McGonagall has informed me that you did enjoy spending your free time in the library at Hogwarts, but has asked me to remind you of what she said in the additional letter in your information pack when given your options of schools to attend and has said for you to think about the wording of that each time you enter the library here. Now I don't know what that means but when we get to the library on our tour I think that you'll find a very interesting development in regards to how much time you'll be needing to spend in our library."

Hermione thought back to the letter from Professor McGonagall that had said that it was a perfect opportunity for her to spend time with Harry and develop their relationship. She realized that her old mentor didn't want her spending all her time with heads in books and not maximize the time she had with Harry. She couldn't believe the Professor was trying to play match maker.

"I understand Master Bo and thank you for reminding me." Hermione responded seeing a puzzled look on Harry's face out of the corner of her eye.

"Splendid. Well then let's begin the tour shall we. We will start here and I'll show you some of the class rooms we have that you'll be using and then we'll go by the lake, stop at the Quidditch pitch and then finish at the library and dueling hall before making our way back here and I'll introduce you to the Grand Master who is very much looking forward to meeting you both." Master Bo started leading along the path towards the opening in the wooden low buildings that they had been through before but instead turned right into one of the corridors.

"Now did Miss Naiko explain the curriculum and lessons that you'll have here?"

"Yes Master Bo she explained about the subjects we would be taking and a little about the history of the clans here." Harry said as Master Bo nodded as they walked along. Master Bo was a lot taller than most people he came across but after being friends with Hagrid for so many years he was used to having to crane his next to look up at people.

"Right well at this school we have the normal Clan Shield similar to the house cup you had at Hogwarts where the Clan that gets the most total points throughout the year wins. We also have the school dueling champion where you will receive points for dueling in class in a knock out style tournament in your year where each week you'll face another student at the end of the lesson and will get so many points for a win, so many for a tie or a loss and points for spell creativity and skill. You'll see more about it when we get to the dueling hall and you meet Master Kuzuko our Dueling Master.

The student that has the most points will win the dueling champion trophy for their house in each year. We pride ourselves here for academic achievement as well and dueling and Quidditch, so the student with the highest points total for academic achievement and points accumulated through classes and homework in each year will win the Sensei Shield and the student with the highest total in the school will win the Sensei trophy for their house as well. We also have the Quidditch cup for the team that accumulates the most points at Quidditch along with the most wins. You see we like to try and keep all the students in each of the years involved in these competitions and it encourages everyone to keep pushing as hard as they can throughout the year and to constantly try their best.

You see my own Clan Turtle is mainly filled with hard working and loyal people and though they might not all be the most intelligent like in Tiger Clan for example we do have exceptions to the rule who are particularly bright for example our Head boy this year is in my Clan and his name is Kichiro Takahiro who is a very intelligent powerful wizard, who is a skilled duelist and is also, I'm proud to say, the best Quidditch keeper in the school. So good in fact that everyone just calls him 'Hero'." Master Bo explained his pride clearly showing through as his grin got bigger talking about the school's Head boy.

"Do the clans here have particular traits Master Bo? It's just you mention that your clan are normally hard workers and vaguely said Tiger Clan were intelligent." Hermione asked curiously as they made their way along the corridor that had a thick green carpet and like Hogwarts portraits and sets of ancient Japanese Samurai armor dotted throughout the corridors.

"Ah yes Miss Granger. Well, Turtle Clan like I say are hardworking and loyal, we have the best keeper at Quidditch and are normally third or fourth in the Quidditch cup as we have a great keeper that keeps us in most matches but our best chaser normally has to play as a seeker as for some reason we always struggle to find a good seeker in our ranks.

Dragon Clan tend to be good academically but tend to be very strong duelists and focus a lot of their energy to that and are normally in the mix in all competitions but the Sensei Trophy is normally where they struggle the most. They have really good beaters in their Quidditch team and are normally the best in the school when it comes to beaters but tend to have difficulty finding a good group of chasers like Turtle has a seeker.

Tiger Clan are probably the most intelligent of all the houses and have the best team of chasers in the school. They are normally the ones battling it out for all the trophy's but tend to win the Sensei Trophy each year because they are so clever.

The last clan is Phoenix Clan and they are probably the most balanced house as they compete on all fronts and normally either win or finish second but they easily have the best seeker in the school but the rest of their Quidditch team are still pretty strong but they have won the Quidditch cup the last couple of years since they changed their seeker.

Now while I'm talking about the houses in these terms don't misunderstand me. All the Clans here are intelligent, hardworking and all of the Quidditch teams are very good as we have more students here getting taken by professional Quidditch teams upon graduating than any other school in the world and that includes Uugandou and they have a lot more students to pick from than ourselves." Master Bo explained, that whichever Clan they were picked for in the sorting ceremony that they would enjoy their time there and make friends easily enough as all the eleventh year students were nice enough, although there might be a few that they don't particularly care for, who can be a little arrogant and full of their own self-importance, but he wouldn't mention names as he didn't want to taint their view of people without letting them have a chance.

Master Bo showed them into a class room that looked very much like their old potions lab back in Hogwarts although instead of exposed bricks it was made up of wooden panels and beams. There was jars of potions ingredients all along the walls of the and another door leading off the main room, which they presumed was an additional store cupboard but given the number of jars along the walls in the lab they were baffled as to what else they might have there as the ingredients on display were extensive and Professor Slughorn would have most likely had a field day with all the rare herbs and ingredients in there.

They continued along the corridor and turned left down a corridor with black carpet running through it and Master Bo explained that each corridor was for different subjects and that the color of the carpet was there to help students find their way around the school and know they were in the right general area. It was lost on Harry but not Hermione that they had turned left at the end of the corridor and not right, which they should have because the view they had when entering the grounds showed the buildings were arranged in square around the Jade Pagoda so they should only have been able to turn right. She stored this information away as it was very curious as to how it had happened.

Master Bo continued talking about the competitions as the school as he showed them down the astrology corridor "If a student manages to be on the winning Quidditch team, accumulate the most clan points and wins the Sensei Shield and is dueling champion for the school then they will get entered onto the Master's Roll here at Mahoutokoro, but this hasn't happened for years and the last person who has managed to accomplish this feat is the current Grand Master."

They had turned left again to Hermione's surprise and walked down what they were told was the Arithmancy corridor with its orange carpet and he slid a door open and showed them into the class room and they saw eight rows with five individual desks in each row arranged facing a black board. Master Bo explained about the tea to them one more time and apologized by saying that the taste was awful but it was very helpful in not getting magically exhausted throughout the day as he pointed out the tea urns in each class rooms.

They saw that in some of the class rooms the desks weren't individual desks, some they were two persons, some were four persons and some had no desks at all. The one thing they all had though was the tea urn. They left the class room area and Master Bo pointed out good spots to study outside when the weather was nice and then started pointing out places where he'd caught students having romantic rendezvous that Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh about and blushing slightly as they caught each other's eye.

It was obvious to both of them that Master Bo was a really likeable teacher as he was very friendly and jolly and that he was the type of teacher that even when he was telling you off he'd still make you smile and wouldn't be too hard on you and as a result you wouldn't want to disappoint. They made their way along the stream up to the Quidditch stadium that Master Bo led them under the stands and up a flight of wooden steps to one of the stands that over looked the Quidditch pitch.

They both let out a gasp as they walked into what looked like a proper Quidditch stadium with four tiered stands surrounding the pitch and they saw a large gap between the pitch edge and the stand, which Harry hadn't seen before.

"Master Bo, why is there a large gap between the pitch and the stands?" Harry asked drawing Hermione's attention to it as well.

"Ah yes well you see each of the four clans have their own Quidditch pitch in their clan domain that is tailored to their clan. For example, at turtle island we don't have any land and our buildings are on stilts above the water so our Quidditch pitch is just water, which might not sound difficult to play against but it's hard to take off over water if you crash and finding the snitch is difficult because the sun light bounces off the little ripples of water.

Let me show you." Master Bo said as he took out his wand and cast a silent spell at the center of the Quidditch pitch. The grass and sand of the Quidditch pitch started sinking downward immediately leaving only the goal hoops visible. Then a pair of large metal doors came out from under the stands and closed together to form what looked like a giant swimming pool before about eight holes opened around the sides of the pool and jets of water started firming out gallons and gallons of water quickly as the pool started to fill up and before they knew it there was a rippling pool of water covering the whole of the Quidditch pitch.

"That's impressive. I see what you mean about the ripple effect on the water making it harder to see the snitch." Harry said as Hermione nodded her head.

"Ah Headmistress McGonagall told me of your seeker prowess Mr. Potter. Yes, well as you can see from a seeker perspective it's a lot more difficult and it's normally the case when we get this pitch drawn that we win unless we play Phoenix as like I say their seeker is very good." he explained unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Master Bo continued "So each Clan plays the other Clans twice and in each game against the other Clans they will act as the home team in one and the away team in the other fixture. Whichever team is acting as the home team they will meet with the Grand Master at the beginning of the day as on Quidditch match days the breakfast is held in the Jade Pagoda as well to start a bit of the atmosphere early. The captain of the home team will go to the Master's table during breakfast and will reach into a bag holding five counters and those counters relate to the type of pitch that will be used for that match. So each clan has a counter in there and then the fifth counter is for a normal pitch like you saw when we went into the stadium."

"So it's completely random which type of pitch you can get then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes completely random as the counters are charmed so that you can't feel the engravings on them and try and figure out which is which with your hand in the bag. So if for example Dragon Clan and playing Turtle Clan and Dragon are the home team they could potentially draw Turtle Clan's counter meaning the pitch would go just as I made it then supposedly giving Turtle the advantage." Master Bo explained.

"It's certainly interesting as I'd imagine that weather conditions can affect the pitches as well if say for example it's cloudy and windy then the turtle clans advantage might disappear as it's mainly the sun that gives it the advantage that it does regarding spotting the snitch."

"Correct Mr. Potter. The only Clan conditions that aren't affected by the weather is Dragon Clans training conditions." Master Bo said. "Anyway let's continue the tour."

"Ummm Master Bo. I have to say that I'm really not very good on a broomstick or flying in general, so I'm quite worried that I'll make a complete idiot out of myself during Quidditch lessons as I'm led to believe at the students here are all very good fliers." Hermione explained with a worried look on her face at having to admit that she was concerned about something at school already.

"No a problem Miss Granger. Not all the students here are here purely for Quidditch unlike at Woolloomooloo where the students go there specifically for the Quidditch here we have a nice mix of students that want to play Quidditch and others who want to concentrate on their studies. Please do not be worrying. Master Yoshi our Quidditch Master will probably spend more time with you during lessons to give you some extra help and pointers but also if you are really concerned then I'm sure your clan members will spend time with you when not in class helping you with your flying." Master Bo answered trying to reassure the young woman as he could see that she clearly wasn't too keen on flying but they knew from having seen her OWL results that she had more than enough brains to not need to worry about Quidditch and would probably win the Sensei trophy for her clan.

He waved his wand again at the pitch and it was like a series of giant plug holes had been pulled from the pool as the water started quickly draining away as he led them down the steps so that they could exit the stadium. Hermione followed closely behind and saw the pool empty before the metal surface slid back out of the way and the normal Quidditch pitched raised up and back into place.

* * *

 **AN- I hope you've all enjoyed my latest chapter and some information about Mahoutokoro as I see it in my head.**

 **Big Big thanks for Goldzar for doing my edits this chapter for me.**


	47. Chapter 47 - List and Scrolls

**Chapter 47 \- Lists and Scrolls**

 **Sunday 31st July, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

Master Bo led Harry and Hermione out of the Quidditch stadium and off towards the Library and Dueling Hall. These were probably the two buildings that they were most anxious to see. Hermione for her love of reading and Harry because he wanted to see what a proper Dueling Hall looked like.

Yes, he had his casting room at home where he could go to practice dueling without worrying about damaging the house, but this was on a whole other level as he could see how big the building was in the distance and it looked even better the closer he got. The path wound its way up a slight incline that turned into large and long steps that made it easier to get up the hill.

Master Bo pointed out that no matter which Clan they were sorted into they would at least stay fit as Tiger and Turtle Clans had to walk up the slopes every night and Dragon and Phoenix whose Clan areas were at the bottom of the slope had to walk up to the school every morning.

As they turned onto another path and approached the library they saw a set of gardens on a flat section of the hill that had a long oblong shaped pool that had what looked like thick wooden white poles sticking up at different heights spread throughout the pool and surrounded by small stone benches and Hermione pointed them out to Master Bo who said that he would let Master Kuzuko the dueling instructor explain what they were as it was her area of expertise.

As they approached the Library that was a large two story tall structure about eighteen meters in height and was probably about fifty meters long and split roofed with the lower level having a sloping roof coming out on all sides of the building creating an awning that ran all the way around the library that created a shelter from the sun or rain for anyone walking about the outside of the building. Harry noticed that there were bench style seats as well as stone picnic benches dotted around the outside of the library so that students could sit and read or study outside if they wished.

The building was raised on a platform and had a set of stone steps leading up to it on each side of the building meaning that the platform with the benches and the library itself could be accessed from every direction. It was painted red in color except the roof which was a dark grey slate tile and had wooden support columns exposed throughout the building. It was built in a traditional Japanese style, Harry could feel the excitement coming off Hermione as she turned to him with the biggest smile plastered all over her face as they ascended the steps with Master Bo and Harry found himself getting caught up in her excitement.

Just as they were approaching the two large wooden doors that were currently closed they started opening slowly like the doors to a great warehouse as they slowly opened fully and folded back against the outside of the building. Stood between the doors was a very tall thin woman whose hair tied into a tight bun on her head that Professor McGonagall would have been envious of as there wasn't a hair out of place. She had a hard face and cold eyes and a small and pointy nose on the end of which was a pair of glasses that didn't appear to have any arms to hold them on.

She was wearing a grey silk kimono with dark blue edging on the lapels and cuffs and had white socks on top of wooden sandals. She reminded Harry greatly of Madam Pince the Hogwarts librarian and wasn't a woman to annoy when in the Library.

They stopped short in front of the woman and Master Bo bowed to her and Harry and Hermione automatically followed suit. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. This is Master Sue Sato. She is the Keeper of Knowledge and librarian here at Mahoutokoro and it is she who has full control over the library here and whose permission you will have to obtain if you wish to read certain material not readily available to all students." Master Bo explained turning to Harry and Hermione.

"Master Sato, may I introduce Lord Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw and Lady Hermione Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff. They are staying here for as long as they wish to continue their magical education as they have completed six years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The messages we have received from their previous Headmistress is that they are exceptional students and have always respected the library at Hogwarts and have been told that they will do so here." Master Bo concluded with an exaggerated nod of the head towards Harry and Hermione and gave them a look as if to say 'start agreeing with what I'm saying', which they started doing.

"My Lord and Lady" Master Sato said as she gave them a full bow. "I have heard Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff from the Keeper of Knowledge at Hogwarts that you have a great deal of respect for books and the knowledge that they contain. I welcome you with an offer of full access to the library on their personal recommendation that you will not abuse this."

"Keeper of Knowledge?" Harry asked.

"Yes Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw. Madam Pince, the Keeper of Knowledge at Hogwarts." Master Sato said with a stony expression to Harry. "She did make one mention of yourself Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw that did cause me some concern and that was around two years ago she happened to spot a book in your possession that had been vandalized and written on and that she had had to ask you to leave the library."

"Ahhhh well that was my own book it wasn't a library book. It was actually a spare book I had borrowed from my potions Master while mine was on order. So technically I wasn't even the one to have written in it." Harry defended himself before deciding to close his mouth under the hard gaze of Master Sato and saw Master Bo slowly shake his head at him to not continue.

"Well I hope you are going to show the scrolls in this library the required amount of respect my Lord or else I will have to refrain from allowing you access." Master Sato said raising her chin.

"I meant no disrespect Master Sato. If you allow me access to the library, you shall see yourself first hand that I won't damage anything." Harry stated sincerely and he received a nod from Master Sato.

"Hmmmm very well." she muttered as she summoned what looked like a box around the size of a shoe box to her and conjured a small table onto which she placed the small wooden box and opened the lid. She reached in and handed them a card the size of a credit card each and Harry noticed that his was silver with 'Library Card of Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw written on it in dark blue. He looked over and noticed that Hermione's was gold in color.

"These are your library cards and given your titles it was decided between myself and the Grandmaster that you should be allowed a little more privilege that the other students given your status. Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw your silver card will allow you to borrow up to eleven scrolls at a time and Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff your card will allow you fifteen scrolls at a time." Master Sato said as she handed them her card.

"Please Master Sato, call us either Hermione and Harry or Miss Granger and Mr. Potter as both of our titles are a bit of a mouthful. Thank you very much for the privilege of allowing us more scrolls that the other students. I can safely say that we both appreciate your kindness." Hermione responded knowing that she needed to stay on the librarian's good side as she wanted to read a lot of what this library had to offer.

"You're very welcome Miss Granger. Now I shall give you another important piece of equipment that you will need throughout your time here." Master Sato said as she reached back into the box and brought out two tightly bound scrolls made of a silvery blueish parchment and the scroll ends on each of the scroll were made of what looked like brass. As they looked at them Harry saw that the scroll end on the left looked to have small numbers inscribed on the brass. Harry counted the numbers one through eleven going around the metal scroll end and appeared to have been engraved onto a little wheel on the scroll end.

On the other scroll end that there was another wheel around the scroll end but this one didn't have markings but had a little raised button next to the wheel.

"Now the difference between Mahoutokoro and Hogwarts is that you may borrow the books from the Hogwarts library but there is normally only one or a few copies of each book. Here you are not permitted to take just any scroll from the library as students will often need the same scrolls for their assignments. We cannot permit students to physically remove the scrolls from the library, so instead one of the former Grand Masters came up with a rather ingenious idea for these scroll viewers.

This is how the scroll viewers work. When you go into the library and find a scroll that you want rather than taking the scroll just tap it with your library card and a copy of that scroll will go to your scroll viewer. Mr. Potter you will notice that you have eleven numbers on the dial on the scroll, which means you can store up to eleven scrolls on your scroll viewer and Miss Granger you will see that yours has fifteen. Most students only get eight scrolls.

As you find more scrolls you want to read you touch the scroll in the library with your card and the scrolls will go to the next available number free on your scroll viewer. When you unroll your scroll you will see the scroll that has been saved to that number. If you have finished with a certain scroll and want to replace it with another then you move the dial to the number you want to replace and press the button on the right scroll end and it will remove that from your scroll viewer, so that you can then touch the new scroll with your library card and replace it on your viewer.

Now the wheel on the scroll end on the right can be turned and the text will move up and down the page depending on which way you turn it in order for you to continue reading the scroll. If you wish to save your place on that particular scroll, then you gently pulled the scroll ends in the opposite direction to each other and you will hear a small click and this will save your place on that scroll your viewing and allow you to then turn the wheel to view the other scrolls.

To cancel the place that you have saved all you need to do is push the scroll ends towards each other until you hear another click and this will allow you to turn the right wheel so that you can continue reading the scroll." Master Sato concluded with a low wave of her hands as if you say 'there you go'.

"That's absolutely amazing. It's really clever. Why hasn't this idea been rolled out throughout the world? It makes perfect sense especially in a school when students are going to want the same information at the same time." Hermione exclaimed.

Harry had to agree that it did make sense as he had wondered how his year had managed to get their school work done as Hermione ninety-nine times out of a hundred was the first student to a book to get her homework done and he and Ron had been able to do their homework with her so had had the benefit of any book they needed purely from Hermione getting to it first.

"Most countries aren't as forward thinking and still put a lot of store in having a traditional library or aren't prepared to spend the money. At the end of the year you must return your scroll viewers and library cards before your graduation ball. Is that understood?" Madam Sato getting affirmative nods from the pair.

"There is to be no food or drink brought into the library and I expect you to be quiet when you're in here. If I hear shouting, talking and general chit chat and tom foolery in here then I'll throw you and whoever you are with out of here and ban you for a week.

Now Master Bo, please can you remind the students that if I come across any student getting up to any errr... activity of a physical nature in here this year then I will be giving the students I catch a month's detention and will remove their library cards and possibly hex them. Then they will have to come with their Clan Heads to request their cards back and explain in front of their Clan Head exactly what they were doing and why I took the library cards off them and then I may decide to let them have them back. This is a place of knowledge and learning not a house of disrepute." Master Sato said with agitation.

"Absolutely Master Sato. Don't worry I shall relay this to the Grand Master, Clan Heads and Prefects during the sorting ceremony and start of year feast. Now I don't mean to be rude but I was hoping to give Mr. Potter and Miss Granger a quick look around before taking them to the dueling hall and then on to the Pagoda." Master Bo said giving Master Sato a warm smile.

"Oh, alright then follow me." Master Sato said feeling like he hadn't taken her point as seriously as she should have done. Last year she had come across two eleventh year students in a rather precarious position on one of the tables in a state of undress and they had told her they had been playing some stupid game and that was the reason they were doing what they were doing, like it explained everything and was acceptable.

Master Bo held out his hand for Harry and Hermione to follow Master Sato into the library where they both let out noises to show that they were impressed with the library that had been assembled.

* * *

The library was absolutely massive. It was easily as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts and if Harry had to guess there must have been at least two hundred thousand scrolls in there if not more. The scrolls were arranged into aisles with little signs stick out of the racks above each section saying what the scrolls were.

The library was built across two floors with spiral stairs cases and ladders to access the upper level and higher to reach shelves. Master Sato explained that anything that had restricted material in it had red stoppers on the ends of the scrolls and the other scrolls throughout the library had been color coordinated so that the scroll stoppers matched the bands for the level of subject that would be required or appropriate for the year the student was in.

Any scroll containing dark magic had white stoppers and Master Sato said that they along with restricted scrolls couldn't be copied to their scroll viewers and they must be read directly off the scroll inside the library.

Harry and Hermione were impressed to find that the scrolls in the library weren't just in regards to their subjects but there was also scrolls regarding defensive magic and dueling, curses and hexes and were very similar to the books he used to use in his DA classes that he ran in the Room of Requirement, so they were happy that they would discover more knowledge in that field.

There were scrolls about household spells, healing spells and charms, history of Japan and Asia scrolls, Japanese Law scrolls and many other varied and wide ranging subjects. One of the happiest finds Hermione made however was Mahoutokoro: A Tale of a Mage, which Master Sato said was a lot like Hogwarts: A History.

After Harry and Hermione had loaded their scroll viewers with books that Master Sato said would be good for them to read initially they started making their way out of the library and thanked Master Sato for the tour.

Hermione looked like she wanted to stay there for the rest of the day until they absolutely had to go to the Jade Pagoda for the sorting ceremony and would have done if not for Harry linking his arm through hers and guided her out of the library saying that they will come back tomorrow and then she can look at scrolls until her heart was content as he was under no illusions that Hermione would get through at least one of the scroll tonight before going to sleep.

* * *

Master Bo led them out of the library and started making his way along the path to the building next to the library that made up the second half of the 'V' shaped buildings that was a similar design to the library but only one story high and was a light gold in color with words like 'Power, Grace, Strength, Movement, Faith, Courage, Belief, Determination' amongst other painted in black along the panels of the wall between where the supports were showing on the outside of the building.

"This is the Dueling Hall where your Dueling classes and exams will take place. In the library we allow students to read about dark magic and weapons that dark magic practitioners have used so that they can practice magic to combat it as we believe that knowledge of both light and dark will better prepare students for what is out there." Master Bo explained as they made their way towards the steps leading up to the hall.

Hermione smiled at Master Bo "That's a very good idea as you need to know what is going on and how to actually cast the spell is important because casting it for the first time when trying to defend yourself isn't the best time to do it. Harry taught me that."

"Well we would agree with Mr. Potter. Practicing defensive magic is the best method of preparing. Theory of dark magic is useful and obviously we don't allow our students to practice dark magic, but they can practice the counter curses and defensive magic until their hearts content." Master Bo said as they approached the doors to the dueling hall and heard a series of pops, whizzes, thuds and smacking noises.

"Ah it seems Master Kuzuko is working on her magical kata as she believes in keeping her skills sharp so that she isn't out done by students, although I can't imagine there will be a student that can take her down." Master Bo commented chuckling as he slowly slid the doors to the hall and they all stepped in and Master Bo closed the door gently behind them.

Harry and Hermione saw a witch in her late thirties or early forties stood on a mat surrounded by a series of small drums floating in the air that were around her in a circle and moving and constantly changing heights. She was doing a kind of dance moving her wand and her body gracefully and sending spells zooming and hitting the targets that would disappear when hit and then reappear in a different place.

It was quite hypnotizing watching her move and casting the spells as she didn't stop moving for a moment and the tempo in her movement increased as well as the speed of the casting that Master Kuzuko was doing and Harry noticed that she was casting spells from both hands and appeared to be duel casting. She was wearing what looked like a red karate suit and a pair of lightweight slippers. Harry looked around the rest of the hall as Master Kuzuko continues her work out.

Right away Harry could see that he's really going to enjoy all the time he is going to spend in this hall as the room was very impressive. At the left end of the hall was a set of long thin mats about ten meters long by two meters wide, which Harry assumed would be for one on one combat as the opponents cast spells at each other without really moving to the sides.

At the opposite end of the hall was a set of three mats about ten meters' square that he thought would be perfect for two on two combat and the mat that Master Kuzuko was using in the middle was the largest mat and was around twenty meters' square but was made up of a series of three squares that got smaller and smaller until the center mat was about five meters' square. Harry didn't know what this mat was for but saw that Master Kuzuko was only moving with the central square, so Harry wondered whether the three squares were to limit the movement of a person to stay within a certain area while defending themselves or something.

Along the far wall were a series of large poster size photos of what Harry assumed was pictures of former students. There were also other posters made of parchment that looked like they had lists of names on them. There was also a set of practice dummies along the back wall and some drums like what Master Kuzuko was currently using.

His attention got drawn to a big square of gold cloth stretched tight across the bamboo frame and it had a series of circular blocks on the top with numbers etched on them. He refocused on Master Kuzuko who was now finishing her kata with an extra loud bang as the last drum exploded as the spell hit it and didn't reappear. She then waved her wand a couple of times and the targets repaired themselves and moved across the floor back to the far wall with the other target drums still there.

Conjuring a towel out of thin air Master Kuzuko started toweling her face while catching her breath and made her way over to Master Bo, Harry and Hermione. She was a little shorter than Hermione and stopped just before them and gave them all a bow which they returned. "Master Bo. I've not seen you here for a good dueling work out for a while. If I knew you were coming I would have held off my kata and we could have dueled."

"Ohhhh no, no, no, Satomi I hate to think of how badly beaten I would get in a duel with yourself. I feel that these two would give you a much better run for your money. May I introduce Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger this is Master Satomi Kuzuko who will be your Dueling instructor and Dueling Master." Master Bo introduced.

"Please to meet you Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Please feel free to call me Satomi or Kuzo when we are not in class as your both adults now." Master Kuzuko greeted them giving them another bow.

"Please feel free to call us Harry and Hermione anytime be it in class or outside of class." Harry said.

"Tea?" Master Kuzuko asked smiling at them.

"That would be delightful" Master Bo said as Harry and Hermione nodded. Master Bo conjured a small table and some cups and they all took their seat. Master Kuzuko went and filled a teapot from one of the two tea urns next to the door.

"Shall I be mother?" Master Bo asked as Master Kuzuko took her seat and placed the teapot on the table. Master Bo filled the cups up and they all take a sip, but Master Kuzuko drank down the whole cup and said "blurrrrgggghhh. God I can't believe I haven't got used to this stuff after seven years."

"Try twenty-five years." Master Bo retorted taking a sip of his tea.

"Hermione" Harry said getting her attention and nodded to the teapot.

"Ummm do you mind if I try something to see if I can make this taste a bit better for you?" Hermione asked tentatively as she saw both Master Bo and Kuzuko's eyebrows arch.

"By all means" Master Bo stated signaling for her to continue.

Hermione firing her wand out of its holster into her hand, which got another raised eyebrow from both of the Masters. Taking a breath to compose herself she cast the same charms on the train at the tea pot and then turned and cast it at the two tea urns next to the door as well.

"There now if you would like to finish your cup Master Bo then we will re pour and you should notice a difference if you think about what you'd rather be drinking." Hermione said as she and Harry pinched their nose and downed the remainder of the tea in their cups as Master Bo drank his down as well.

"Now who wants to be mother?" Hermione asked smiling as Harry said he would and poured them all another cup. Harry noticed as he was pouring that the tea was different colors in different cups.

After he had finished pouring Hermione signaled for them all to take a drink and Master Bo and Kuzuko's reactions were instantaneous. "That's great. So the rest of the tea is going to be Turkish apple tea as well?" asked Master Bo.

"Turkish Apple Tea? Mine takes like mulled wine." Master Kuzuko exclaimed.

"It will taste of whatever drink you want it to taste like but the magical properties of the tea are still the same it just tastes however the drinker wants it to taste. For example, Master Kuzuko it may taste like mulled wine but it won't have any effects the real thing would have. I've charmed both of the tea urns by the door as well so they should keep doing that from now on."

"A hundred points for that amazing piece of magic Miss Granger and another two hundred if you will do all the other urns in the school as well or teach me the spell and I'll go and do it, of which I'll still give you the points." Master Bo said. "I can't thank you enough for doing that because this tea has been the bane of this school for years. We love the benefits of the tea, but the taste has always been rubbish. You're going to save me a fortune on not having to buy apples anymore to put the juice into the tea." Master Bo said ecstatic about the spell.

"Seriously Miss Granger that is brilliant magic. I'd like to give you hundred points for that as well as I'm going to need about another three cups to recharge my magical reserves after my workout, but at least now it won't taste like crap." Master Kuzuko commented giving Hermione a big grin.

"I'm not a member of a clan yet, so how can I be receiving points?" Hermione asked.

"Well we will hold them in trust for you until you have been sorted into a clan and then once you have been chosen to be in a clan then you will get the points transferred to you." Master Bo explained while taking another sip of tea and letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Master Kuzuko, what are the different mats on the floor all about?" Harry asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well the ones on the left there are one-on-one combat lanes, so combatants can cast at each other in a one-on-one setting. They will automatically get wider if older more experienced students are using them as it's only the younger years who tend to stay stationary while casting as I want them concentrating on the spell rather than movement at an early age." Master Kuzuko explained before turning the other way and pointing towards the mats on the far right hand side before continuing.

"Those mats are for two on two duels or the older students like to use them because it allows them more movement to dodge spells rather than having their movements restricted. The mat behind me with the three squares on top of each other is where students train to defend themselves against multiple opponents.

The outer large square is for the attackers to have sole movement in and the defender or defenders are only allowed in the central two squares. The mats are charmed to expand the more people that are using them. Eventually if a person gets good enough then they can progress to be limited to the inner square only so that they can practice defense on their own or part of a pair. " Master Kuzuko said turning back to them.

"So you really ARE training students to be combat ready." Harry commented.

"Yes, I need to make sure that they are prepared as possible to deal with life and any eventuality out there. I don't know what it is like in Britain other than what I've read of your recent exploits but here in Japan there is an underworld criminal gang element in the magical world who are a threat to anyone who doesn't want to abide by their way of life and I need to make sure my students are prepared to defend themselves if need be. You'll no doubt hear or read of them they are one of the oldest gangs in the world and they call themselves the Jade Dragon." Master Kuzuko said.

"Sounds quite concerning if there is a bunch of criminals attacking students." Hermione commented wondering what kind of place they had come to.

"It's not quite as bad as you might be thinking. I'm hoping during your time here that you won't come across this element of our society but if you lived in Japan for an extended period of time you would come across them for sure." Master Kuzuko said.

"While that is true Satomi that is a story for another time." Master Bo stated.

"So what kind of things will you be teaching us Master Kuzuko?" Hermione asked.

"I told you, you can call me Satomi or Kuzo in private." Master Kuzuko admonished getting a slight frown from Master Bo at her casualness with the duo as normally Masters were always addressed as such.

"Sorry it's just force of habit from our previous schooling. Plus, if we get into a habit of calling you Satomi or Kuzo in private we may let that slip out in class, which is probably best avoided." Hermione explained.

"Fair point Miss Granger. We'll keep it formal for now then I guess." Master Kuzuko relented with a smile before continuing to explain to the pair that she would be teaching them to fight as individuals, in pairs, as part of a team or unit and would be working on hand to hand combat and maybe even some weapons training as well as focusing on their spell power output to increase the strength of their casting as well.

"Hand-to-hand combat and weapons training?" Harry asked wondering why a magical school would teach that but picturing himself in one of the Japanese suits of armor having a sword fight with someone.

"Absolutely. Battle Mages of old knew how to fight physically as well as magically as sometimes during a fight your too close to your opponent to be able to have enough clearance to cast a spell, so Battle Mages used different fighting technics for situations like that and a lot of them fit their wands into staffs as they could double up as a physical weapon as well as channel their wand power through the staff and the power crystals they used to have embedded in the top of their staffs. We only normally get to that in the final year as most of the time I want you concentrating on your magical dueling techniques and tactics." Master Kuzuko explained.

"And what about the photos on the wall over there and the other posters with the writing on?" Harry asked.

"Ah well the photos are of former students who reached certain level on the overall power rankings and the lists are power rankings for the top twenty highest scores of all time. That one to the left of that is the students currently in the school at the moment."

"Why do you have power rankings?" Harry asked.

"We have the rankings so that we can see over the years how much a student's spell power increases and it helps me to create matches that are more balanced during class if a student is a lot more powerful than their opponent then it can damage confidence for the weaker one or make the stronger student over confident.

My philosophy in this class is that if there is a strong duelist who has high power then they can help me with the weaker students as it helps the class go more smoothly if a student has natural ability. We measure a student's power using the power curtain over there that square of gold cloth you see over there. A student sends a stunner or striking spell at that and it will show their power on the tumblers at the top." Master Kuzuko explained.

"Can we have a go now professor?" Harry asked excited to see what his power output was like.

"Hmmm I think we'll wait for your first lesson as I'll need to see how the other students in your class have progressed since last year. When a student becomes of age they normally have a good base to work from so I need to see where people's levels are at the beginning of the year to try and get their base levels up before they turn seventeen."

"We've already come of age. So I guess our power level base is already set." Hermione explained getting nods from Master Kuzuko.

"That is true Miss Granger, but normally when a person becomes a Head of House their power base increases when taking the head of family ring and being accepted by the family magic. I'm very curious to see what your and Mr. Potter's power readings will be since becoming head of house as from what Professor McGonagall told me you were both already powerful before inheriting the titles and Head of House." Master Bo said to them both trying to contain his excitement.

"You are heads of houses?" Master Kuzuko asked with excitement and curiosity. "I've not had a student who was a Head of House before so this should make things a little more interesting."

"Oh they aren't just head of one house Satomi but several and some powerful ones as well." Master Bo added enjoying keeping his colleague hanging before breaking the news to them.

"Really? Which houses? Any I would know?" Master Kuzuko asked completely taken aback that they were heads of more than one house.

"Well, Mr. Potter here has at least two you will have heard of Ravenclaw being one and the other being Peverell"

"Merlin's Hat. Seriously you've got Peverell and Ravenclaw magic?" Master Kuzuko asked her mouth hanging open in wonder like a kid at Christmas. Harry allowed the Peverell and Ravenclaw rings to show on his hand and Master Kuzuko's hand shot out quick as a snake striking as she pulled Harry's hand sharply towards her so that she could look at the family rings.

Harry chuckled slightly as she had nearly pulled him over in her enthusiasm to look at the rings and was trying not to topple over from his seated position on the floor as his legs were crossed.

"Miss Granger here has the magic of Dumbledore and Hufflepuff house." Master Bo added enjoying his friend's reaction to this news. Hermione rather more sensibly got up and moved around the small table and sat next to Master Kuzuko before allowing the Dumbledore and Hufflepuff rings to appear on her hand, which Master Kuzuko eagerly inspected.

"Oooooooh were going to have a lot us fun with you two this year. Your power outputs are going to be massive when I'm done with you. If there high enough we might even be able to see if you can master duel casting!" Master Kuzuko exclaimed looking off into the distance and thinking about the potential these two had if they were willing to work hard and put in the hours.

Master Kuzuko found that she couldn't wait for their first lesson now as it had been exciting enough knowing that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were attending the school this year after everything she had read about the war in Britain against Voldemort.

All of their attention was diverted when a loud gong sounded that seemed to echo throughout the entire school. "Ah it appears that time is slipping away from us and the Asian Express with the rest of the students appear to be on their way and should be here in the next half an hour or so. I suggest we get you to the Pagoda and introduce you both to the Grand Master." Master Bo said as they all slowly got to their feet except Master Kuzuko who managed to jump up from a kneeling position to her feet.

"Well, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. I look forward to your first lesson and I wish you luck with the sorting. I hope that one of you at least might get sorted into Dragon Clan as that was my old Clan." Master Kuzuko stated beaming while bowing to the them both, which they returned automatically as Master Bo led them out of the Dueling Hall into the open air and they saw that dusk was forming and that little Chinese lanterns were dotted around the grounds floating in mid-air casting light onto the footpaths and grounds and that all of the buildings were illuminated from small lights at their base.

They saw that the Jade Pagoda appeared to have some lights at ground level shining up onto all the sides of the building making it look like a sparkling jewel and really impressive. "It's a sight my heart never tires of seeing." Master Bo commented as he led them down the paths towards the pagoda that looked more and more impressive the closer they got to it as he started telling them more about the school and how it was decided on how the students got there.

"It's such a nice place. Everything is so clean and tidy and neat. Nothing looks out of place or wild." Hermione commented quietly taking it all in as she walked along the path next to Harry following a short distance behind Master Bo so he wouldn't hear that they weren't listening.

"I know. I thought Hogwarts always looked beautiful at night and I'll never forget the first time I saw it, but I can imagine that this sight will stay with me forever as well. I'm glad that I'm getting to share this with you" Harry said back to her.

Hermione turned to look into his eyes and said "Me too. There's no one I'd rather be here with than you. Listen Harry no matter what clans we get sorted into we will still be spending our time together and doing homework and things together even if it's in the library every night."

"Any excuse to go to the library." Harry stated grinning at her.

"I mean it. I came here to finish my education with you not on my own and I'd hate for us never to see each other except in class. Promise me that we'll still be as close as we always have been even if we are in different clans." Hermione demanded, tears threatening to form in her eyes at the thought of having to be here without Harry and not getting to spend her free time with him. She loved the girls she had Runes with, but none of them were like Harry.

Harry took her hand in his gently "I promise no matter what happens we'll still be spending our time together. Although we won't just be seeing each other in class and in the library if we get sorted separately." Harry said "Don't forget that we have means to visit each other whenever we want even if we are in different clan areas." he whispered to her.

She gave him a puzzled look not understanding what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" she whispered back not wanting to be over heard by Master Bo who had started talking about where the storm thestrals would be landing and not really paying them any attention as they continued down the path and approached the class room buildings.

"Trunks." Harry simply replied and gave her a wink as a grin split across her face. She couldn't believe she had forgotten and was happy to have access to see Harry no matter what happened with the sorting ceremony.

* * *

 **Authors Note - Well Goldzar an amazing effort. All those chapters so fast. I doth my cap to your edit speed.**


	48. Chapter 48 - The Grandmaster

**Authors Note: I know I've hinted about uniforms and the Grandmaster and how he came to be the Grandmaster for the school in previous chapters but hopefully this chapter will clear some of that up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 48 – The Grandmaster**

 **Sunday 31st July, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

Master Bo lead Harry and Hermione past the class rooms and towards the Jade Pagoda the way Mio had taken them earlier although this time instead of stopping on the top of the steps they continued along the path towards the entrance to the pagoda along the path lined with cherry blossom trees.

They approached the two large wooden doors to the jade pagoda that must have been about two stories high and a rich walnut color they started to swing open slowly as they approached the pagoda entrance.

The pagoda itself was a lot wider than it appeared in the distance when you got up close and inside a large pavement path going around the pagoda in a square leaving an 8-foot gap between the edge of the stone path and the pagoda walls. Harry saw that the gap was filled with fluffy white clouds surrounding the base of the pagoda that went up to the height of Harry's knee that gave the illusion that the pagoda was in fact floating on a cloud and the only access to the pagoda was over the stone footpath that lead to the entrance doors.

They entered through the entrance doors into a large square entrance hall that had large four large statues about ten feet in height that immediately drew a person's eye towards them. The statues themselves were made out of a black metallic looking stone and were placed in each of the corners of the room. There was a large stone phoenix, tiger, dragon and a giant turtle that looked a lot bigger than any turtle Harry had ever seen and somewhat more intimidating.

These were obviously representative of the four houses and the craftsmanship and sculpture skills that had gone into making them was not lost on Harry as they looked so life like Harry almost expected them to start moving.

The one thing he noticed about the statues was that instead of eyes they had different color jewels in place of the eyes. Harry was wondering whether this was a thing in magical Asia as he remembered how the headlights for the Asian Express were large jewels as well. The tiger had orange gem stones for eyes the likes of which Harry had never seem before and were around the size of an ice hockey puck. The turtle had to large emeralds, the phoenix had two clear or white diamonds and the dragon's eyes were rubies.

Above each of the statues was a large glass tube about six-foot-long and they could see a few smaller orange jewels in the tiger's tube that they assumed were Mio's points that she had been given by Master Bo for getting them to Mahoutokoro and meeting with them before they came.

The floor was a grey flag stone that echoed their footsteps in the large entrance hall. To the left them was a set of stairs leading down into a basement and to the right was a wider set of stairs leading upwards which Master Bo explained that these lead up to the trophy room, ward room and admissions room and Grand Master's meditation class room and right at the top floor his office and personal quarters.

Straight ahead of them was a pair of large gold doors that were easily about three story in height and had carvings worked into the metal and Master Bo said that they hid the assembly and dining hall was behind those doors and would be opening soon. He led them towards the stair case and walked up the steps before stopping and standing on the third step telling them to stand on the two steps below him and to hold onto the bannister.

Master Bo them said "Stairculator locomotor" and he tapped his wand against the bannister and the stairs started going up like an escalator and turned each corner without them having to get off their step just like the first stairs them came to after getting off the tut tuts and making their way up the mountain.

Master Bo said that students would normally climb the two hundred and seventeen steps up to the Grand Master's meditation room, but he preferred to use this spell to save himself the time and the walk as climbing that many steps knocked the wind out of him and he wasn't as fit as the students.

Hermione had to bite her tongue from pointing out that if he using magic to make the stairs act as an escalator then he would feel winded as he wasn't getting any exercise. It never ceased to amaze her how lazy most magicals could be and how they used magic to complete the most mundane of tasks that could be carried out physically just as easily. Although she admitted to herself the thought of having to climb two hundred and seventeen steps didn't appeal to her.

They arrived at the top of the stairs and were met with a black leather covered door with silver metal studs on it and no door handle on their left hand side, which Master Bo pointed out was the meditation class room the Grandmaster used. Directly in front of them was a large scroll of parchment that was about eight feet high and four feet across that had a detailed painting of a samurai warrior in orange armor drawn on it that drew his sword as they looked at it.

Master Bo approached the painting "Present yourself and speak the Password" the portrait said in a very guttural and gravelly voice.

"Master Bo, deputy to the Grandmaster and the password is Sherbet Moon Pie" Master Bo said as the warrior sheathed his sword and bowed and the parchment rolled itself up revealing a wooden door that Master Bo opened and made his way through and started up a small staircase with the two teens in tow.

Harry and Hermione couldn't help, but think how silly Master Bo looked walking through such a small space as he was having to stoop down about a foot in height because of the low ceiling and looked completely unnatural walking up the stairs harry only had to slightly stoop.

"Course I've never understood why the Grand Master normally has a password that is some sort of sweet or cake, although keep that under your hat... so to speak." Master Bo said to them.

"Professor Dumbledore was the same. Cockroach Clusters, Acid Pops, Sherbet Lemons he always had a sweet as his password as well" Harry said as they made their way up the stairs.

"Is that so and I always thought it was just the Grandmaster who had a sweet tooth" Master Bo said chuckling as they got to the top of the stairs and a mahogany door with metal edging opened as they approached silently and made their way inside.

The office was very arranged in two levels and in an open plan style. With a ceiling covering three quarters of the room and the quarter that was open had a spiral staircase that led up to the level above. The ceiling to the room above was supported by walnut colored thick wooden pillars with intricate carvings in the wood.

Along the back wall of the office on the lower level that made up the grandmasters office there were book cases filled with scrolls running the entire width of the room from floor to ceiling and Harry could see that almost all of the scroll ends were black, red and white and in the middle of the bookcases was a window about three-foot square.

Along the left wall there was a series of cabinets either side of a large fireplace that had a window above it. Harry saw that the cabinets had some of the strange little metal instruments that professor Dumbledore had in his office, puffing away and sending little clouds of smoke up.

On the right hand wall was a large window about six-foot square giving a wonderful view of the school grounds and the entrance in the side of the mountain into the school grounds. There were two small armchairs and a small coffee table along with a tea urn, which Harry assumed the Grandmaster used as he sat there looking out of the window or for reading.

On every available inch of the walls like in Dumbledore's office were portraits of what Harry assumed were the former grandmasters of the school.

In the center of the room was a raised platform about a foot and a half off the section of floor Harry, Hermione and Master Bo were standing on with a large wooden desk with what Harry assumed was the school symbol or emblem that he had seen on the entrance to the cave engraved into the stone. Here is was engraved into the wood at the front of the desk facing them. The symbol was what looked like a wheel with seven crescent shaped spokes. Next to the desk was a smaller version of the tea urns that they had being seeing in each of the classrooms.

Behind the desk was a very luxurious looking high backed leather chair and in the chair was the Grandmaster himself. Harry had expected the Grandmaster to either look like the Japanese Minster for Magic or something similar to Dumbledore.

What Harry found was what looked like an elderly Buddhist monk with a wrinkly face and narrow eyes. He was completely, bald except for a small circle of hair on the top of his head towards back that was slicked back pulled into a short ponytail and tied with a gold ribbon.

The Grandmasters face had thick black eyebrows above a pair of wide and alert looking yellow eyes that were framed in a pair of thick dark blue reading glasses. The Grandmaster had a long goatee style beard that hung about a foot down and ended in a point.

From what Harry could see of the rest of him he was heavily built in his shoulders and looked very buff for a man his age.

"Ah welcome, my Lord and Lady, I'm Grandmaster Kichirou." The Grandmaster said as he stood making his way around the front of the desk where he bowed and shook their hands. He was wearing a plan black samurai cut kimono edged in gold that had the symbol on his desk on each of the breast panels in gold as well as larger on his back.

The Grandmaster was around five foot six inches in height and had a solid build that would have made him a good beater if he played Quidditch.

"It's a great, great honor to meet you both. I've heard an awful lot about you both from Professor Dumbledore and Headmistress McGonagall. Ah you seem surprised that I would have talked to them both." He said seeing the surprise on their faces as he nodded and took a relaxed stance with his hands behind his back and his feet slightly apart as if he was in the muggle military and had been told to stand at ease.

"Well I have been speaking with Headmistress McGonagall ever since she came up with the idea to have select students have the chance to complete their education elsewhere other than Hogwarts.

We have been in regular correspondence since and I'm very sorry to hear about the friends and loved one's you've lost during the war in Britain and can understand completely how hard it is to go somewhere where you see someone you care about get killed and how it can taint your view of a place you've had fond memories of.

You will hear rumors no doubt throughout the year, but I think it fairer for me to tell you the real story rather than inaccurate snippets from elsewhere. Please have a seat" The Grandmaster said as he conjured chairs for them all and indicated for them to have a seat.

"Do you wish to have a drink or refreshment? Tea perhaps" the Grandmaster said.

"Ah tea would be wonderful Grandmaster thank you" Master Bo said causing the Grandmaster to pause as he knew his friend hated the taste of the tea they served at the school and would normally ask for anything else.

"Our new students here have respectfully requested to be acknowledged as Mr. Potter and Miss Granger rather than their titles while here Grandmaster." Master Bo said getting an affirmative nod from the Grandmaster.

"Prepare yourself Grandmaster as Miss Granger here will be able to perform a bit of magic, I think will make your year" Master Bo said giving Hermione a wolfish grin and receiving a raised eyebrow from his friend.

"Very well" the Grandmaster said as he made his way around his desk and opened a draw and reached in and extracted four cups, a teapot and a plate of biscuits, while Master Bo conjured a coffee table while the Grandmaster using his left hand was able to levitate the cups and plate with biscuits to the table while he filled the teapot from the urn with his right hand.

He made his way over to join the others and put the teapot down and sat back. Hermione flicked her wrist and grabbed her wand and cast the charm for the tea pot and then sat back when it was completed giving the Grandmaster a nod of the head to indicate it was done.

"Now Grandmaster think of something else you would rather drink other than tea as you pour" Master Bo said trying and failing to keep the smile of his face. Harry thought that the man should never play poker as he'd be rubbish as he can't hide his emotions.

The Grandmaster poured the tea and looked up as he was taking his first sip before looking at Hermione and taking a second and longer sip from his cup before placing it down and smiling at Hermione.

"That really is quite remarkable Miss Granger. I'd give you clan points, but I'll hold off until you're in a clan." The Grandmaster said as he took another sip and shook his in wonder at how one so young had managed to cast something to change the flavor and color of the liquid, but not affect its magical properties as he had done some fairly draining casting earlier on while recharging the wards for the year and he could feel the tea's effects on him with each sip.

"I'd like to discuss exactly how you did this at some time throughout the year if possible Miss Granger. Is the effect on the teapot temporary or permanent?" He asked.

"Permanent Grandmaster. I've already agreed with Master Bo to cast the spell on the rest of the tea urns at school if that's alright with you." Hermione asked.

"Absolutely Miss Granger. You would be doing the school and the students a great service if you could" he said smiling warmly at her. "I see Headmistress McGonagall was very accurate in her assessment of your abilities and temperament Miss Granger." getting a smile and a slight blush from Hermione.

"Albus and I are friends from way back when we started and Ling Yao, so he's told me all about you Lord Potter of course and I found out a great deal about yourself Lady Granger when Albus informed me of your OWL results and that was when we tried to entice you here to complete your NEWT's Miss Granger."

"You were friends with Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked surprised again about how little he knew of his former mentor's life. Having seen Dumbledore battling Voldemort in the Ministry, it would make sense that one of the greatest wizards of all time would have gone further than just studying his NEWT's.

"Oh yes we were friends for long time have been for more years that I could have hoped." The Grandmaster said pouring himself another cup of tea and topping up everyone else except Harry who thought if he drank anymore tea he'd burst and didn't want to spend the rest of the night needing the toilet.

"You and Professor Dumbledore studied at Mage level together?" Hermione asked impressed that the Grandmaster must be at a very high level of magic as most teachers only learned up to Master level and she thought that the Grandmaster must have a great deal of power and skill and was happy to learn something that not many people in Britain appeared to know about Dumbledore or his life.

"We attended Ling Yao together for our Mage training. Albus was a natural at fire elemental magic you see where as I was good with water elemental magic, so we made a good team whenever we worked together. But I can tell you about that at another time.

Now as I was saying about rumors and hear say you will hear regarding my brother and myself, while you're here I feel it best to just tell you what happened that lead to myself becoming Grandmaster.

When my brother was Grandmaster here, I was completing my studies at Ling Yao where I met Albus and after graduating I spent a few years playing professional Quidditch to allow myself to relax for a while trying to decide what to do with my life.

My brother offered me a position of Defense Against the Dark Arts master after having finished my Mage apprenticeship, which I accepted. I worked here for a good ten years and in the intervening time Albus become headmaster at Hogwarts.

Over the years following that my brother received a letter from Headmaster Armando Dippet who was Dumbledore's predecessor at Hogwarts requesting that we would grant permission for a former student of his who was studying his Mageship at Ling Yao to have access to our library here to help him with his studies.

Given that it was a former headmaster who gave us glowing references for the student whose name was Tom Riddle who had been prefect and Head Boy at Hogwarts finishing top of all of his classes and who Professor Dippet said that the boy had the skills as good as the Hogwarts founders.

Well naturally my brother replied saying that we'd be glad to have someone of Mr. Riddle's skill attend and have use of our facilities. I however found it peculiar as we'd never heard from Professor Dippet requesting a student access to our school library before, so naturally I contacted Albus regarding Mr. Riddle and he gave me details of some suspicions he'd had of him and told me that Headmaster Dippet had started to lose his grip a little and had been removed as Headmaster after a poor girl was killed in Hogwarts by the governors of the school.

I highlighted these concerns to my brother, who told me that everything would be fine and played down my feeling of unease. Good Mr. Riddle attended Ling Yao and from what I was later led to believe did very well there according to the Master's reports. However, some of the Masters at Ling Yao that I had, had mentor me informed me that were concerned about some of the spell work and curses that Mr. Riddle used as they were boarding dark in nature."

Taking a sip of his tea and a biscuit he continued. "So Mr. Riddle attended here and would go back and forth between Mahoutokoro and Ling Yao. He was very polite and charming during the time he studied here, which was for about eight months. I found out that he was constantly making requests to my brother and the keeper of knowledge to read more and more of the scrolls containing dark magic saying that he was wanting to learn counters to some more powerful dark spells.

It got the point where I would go to this office to spend some time with my brother to arrive here hearing them arguing whenever Mr. Riddle was denied access to certain scrolls, but when I would next be in the library I would learn from the keeper of knowledge that my brother had backed down and allowed Mr. Riddle the access he wanted, which was very out of character as my brother never backed down over anything.

Well I started understanding why Dumbledore and the Ling Yao Masters were so concerned, but by then it was too late. My brother got an urgent message from Master Sato's uncle who was the keeper of knowledge at the time here at Mahoutokoro calling him urgently to the library as he needed help with Mr. Riddle.

Well my brother set off straight away and I only knew where he had gone when I arrived at his office as I'd come to speak with him regarding a message I'd received from the Masters of Ying Lao saying that they had had to work together and throw Riddle out of the school for hitting one of the Masters from behind with a cruciatus curse after getting floored by the Master in a practice duel.

So my brother according to Master Sato's uncle who had been attacked by Riddle with a particularly nasty cutting curse after he had told him that he was no longer allowed access to any dark magic related scrolls and was trying to stay conscious on the floor as he bled out.

My brother arrived and argued with Riddle about attacking the keeper of knowledge and the Master at Ying Lao and they dueled furiously and Riddle released fiendfyre in the library during their duel, which caused my brother foolishly tried to stop the fire and protect the scroll and duel at the same time and Riddle killed him.

By the time I arrived two of the Masters here were fighting him and the others were trying to stop the fiendfyre and get my brother's body and Master Sato's Uncle out of the burning library. I went to aid the Masters fighting Riddle who he was overpowering and sending some very horrendous curses at them whenever they got near a bronze cup that he had dropped during the battle (Harry and Hermione looked at each other wondering whether it was the cup of Hufflepuff and he'd used the Grandmasters death to make the Horcrux as a Japanese Grandmaster would certainly have been a significantly important death to make a Horcrux).

I managed to fight him before he sent a really powerful wave of dark energy at me knocking me to the ground as well as a slicing hex that cut my shoulder open on my wand arm before making his escape with the cup that he had dropped as the library continued to burn." The Grandmaster concluded while putting his tea cup back down on the table.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she saw the pain that the Grandmaster was obviously feeling about the murder of his brother. Harry felt hollow inside at the story of what had happened to the Grandmasters brother. No one had ever said anything to him about the terrors Voldemort had committed away from Britain and Harry was glad that Voldemort could no longer hurt anyone ever again.

"After that the Minister for Magic and aurors arrived to try and contain the scene and save the scrolls inside, which they managed to do in part thankfully and we have rebuilt it after some sections were beyond saving. After my brother's burial the Minister appointed me Grandmaster and told me to do everything I can to protect the school, the library and its pupils."

"I'm very sorry to hear of your loss Grandmaster and for the damage caused by Voldemort. I'm just glad that he can no longer hurt anyone or destroy any more families" Harry said looking at his shoes.

"Well that is due in no small part to the two of you" The Grandmaster said with tears forming in his eyes. "I would like to thank you both for everything you did and what you had to endure. Please know that you have my gratitude and anything I can ever do for you in future I will do. You have help my brother's soul rest in peace."

"There is no need to thank us Grandmaster" Hermione said looking at Harry before taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze "We know how it feels to lose people we care about because of that evil man" and the Grandmaster nodded solemnly as they all sat there for a few minutes in quiet contemplation as Harry thought of his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks and all the others that had died as a result of Voldemort's actions.

A ringing noise came from inside Masters Bo's trousers and he pulled out a small silver pocket watch.

"I'm very sorry Grandmaster, but the Asian Express has arrived and I'm going to have to go to the fields to meet the younger years as they'll be landing in a few minutes." Master Bo said.

"Of course. I'll show Mr. Potter and Miss Granger downstairs to where they need to go." The Grandmaster said as they all got to their feet and Master Bo headed out down the stairs taking them two at a time.

"I see he's taking the physical route this time." Harry said grinning.

"I thought he'd have done the spell on the stairs again to get him down." Hermione said.

"He normally just opens my office window and jumps out before firing a couple of cushioning charms at the ground to cushion his landing. He must have restrained himself because you're here." said that Grandmaster with a twinkle in his eye. "Would you prefer the stairs or side along apparition with me?"

"Apparate please." Hermione said as she took the headmasters offered arm. Harry reluctantly agreed as he wasn't particularly fond of apparating. He took hold of the Grandmasters arm and after that familiar feeling like he'd be shot through a hosepipe they arrived in a small room that was around eight-foot square, that had a large wooden door on wall that Harry assumed lead to the great hall as he could hear students on the other side of it. The wall opposite the exit he was extremely happy to see had two wooden doors on the wall opposite the exit and said "Girls Toilet and Boys Toilet".

On one side of the room Harry saw his trunk with a brown paper package on top tied up with string. He saw Hermione's trunk on the other side of the room as well with a similar package on the top as he recognized the muggle peace symbol sticker that she had stuck on the side of it so that they could tell their trunks apart.

"Ah I see Miss Naiko has moved your trunks, uniforms and school equipment here." said the Grandmaster stooping down to read the label. "This one appears for you Miss Granger. Inside you find your school uniform including everything that must be worn except for your shoes, which you should have brought yourselves. Any kind of shoe is permitted as long as they are black. You have brought some shoes?" The Grandmaster asked them both.

"Yes they are in our trunks" Hermione said to the Grandmaster.

"Excellent, Excellent… I believe you now had your scroll viewers and library cards. Unlike most students you won't require any school text books of your own as a result of being able to obtain a copy directly of anything from the library and in most classes you'll be well studied in them anyway as it's normally the younger years that need to bring their books with them as they have limited access to the library because they don't board here with us until they reach eleven years of age.

In the package you'll also find two scrolls, one with white color parchment and another with a green color parchment. These are you work reviewer and assignment scrolls. Your clan mates will explain how this works, so I'll not go into detail about them now." The Grandmaster said as they could hear more students entering the hall of the pagoda.

It was a very welcoming sound as it sounded like Hogwarts Great Hall with students chatting and shrieks and shouts as friends were reunited and exciting to discuss their summer holidays and the school year.

"Ah I hear your school mates are arriving and even though the Masters will keep them in line they are an excitable bunch as you will see. I was thinking that if you two would like to get changed into your uniforms in here then I will begin the assembly and inform the students that you are attending this year and then the sorting can begin for yourselves and the first year students. Is that agreeable to both of you?" The Grandmaster asked.

"That's fine Grandmaster thank you." Harry said.

"Right well I shall leave you to get changed. I'll cast a privacy screen for you both" the Grandmaster said as he took his wand from his sleeve and gave it a wave and two large orange changing screens appeared on opposite sides of the room next to their trunks and bowed to them both and went out of a door into the hall where a burst of noise entered the small room before the door closed softly with a loud click.

"God, why am I so nervous about this. I feel like a first year all over again" Hermione said rubbing her hands together.

"I know what you mean. I think it's just because it's a new experience and it's all a bit of an unknown to us. Plus, if I'm totally honest I'm a bit scared we'll be sorted into separate clans. We know a bit about what traits each have, but too be honest since we got sorted at Hogwarts you've only got smarter, so I would have thought you'd be destined whichever Clan Master Bo said the smarter people go in"

"Tiger" Hermione said "Well you've always been smart Harry you just had problems applying yourself, but I think that was mainly due to Ron distracting you."

"Well I was lucky to have you to help pull me through it all. Remember what I said though no matter what happens with the sorting we'll still spend as much time together as we can and visit each other. Even if we have to do our homework in our trunks." Harry said looking her in the eyes. 'God she loved those green eyes' she thought.

"You're right. Well we best get changed as I'd imagine the Grandmaster will be starting soon as the noise is going quieter in there." Hermione said looking towards the door.

Harry quickly nipped to the toilet and Hermione thinking that was a good idea went to the ladies. When they were finished went to their trunks and opened them and disappeared briefly before returning holding a pair of black shoes each. Hermione's had a small heel with a silver buckle to fasten them, but Harry's were just a pair of black leather shoes with no laces and a thick grip sole on them.

They made their way behind the screens and opened the package that had been left for them and looking at their uniforms for the first time. Hermione was surprised to say the least when she saw her uniform as it was no way near as conservative as her Hogwarts uniform. It didn't even have robes but she guessed that was due to the climate here in Japan being warmer than Scotland.

"Errrrrr Harry does your Uniform have a robe?" she asked him hoping that hers was just missing.

"No I've just got this jacket thing." Harry said as he started unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers. "Has yours got a robe?"

"Errrr no it's got a small Jacket as well, It's certainly not like my old uniform put it that way" Hermione said as she undid her jeans and slid them down her smooth legs before stepping out of them and folded them and put them on the floor next to her trunk.

"No mines certainly not. It is a lot light in weight though and there is less of it." Harry said as he pulled the school trousers up his legs he found that they pooled around his ankles as the legs of the trousers were at least ten inches too long. He did up the three buttons on the waistband and saw to his disappointment that the trousers were a good four or five inches too big around the waist.

"Oh god they've given me the wrong size trousers. They look like a pair of clown trouser and I'm not sure even Dudley would fit in these without room to sp….arrrrrgggghhhh" Harry said the last part as more of a half screech half yell.

"What's wrong Harry" Hermione asked urgently retracting her wand from its holster and starting to move around the screen wearing just a white silk blouse that was too big and hung down to just above her knees and a pair of white silk panties that were covered by the length of the blouse.

"My trousers just automatically resized themselves and now fit me perfectly. The waist shrunk and so did the legs. Thank god for that I thought that I was going back to looking like I was wearing Dudley's hand me downs again" Harry said chuckling to himself.

Hermione realizing that she had stepped out from behind the screen suddenly felt the blouse make a series of adjustments until it to fit her perfectly but was now exposing her pantie clad lower half and legs and she jumped back behind the screen quickly just in case Harry came out from behind his and saw her like that.

She pulled on the long white socks that came up to just below her knees and were like a half stocking in height and she reached for the black skirt quickly that was a knee length pleated skirt and stepped into it before pulling it up and finding that it was a good few inches loose, it would have looked roomie on Millicent Bulstrode and she looked half troll.

After about five seconds the skirt started making some adjustments and shrunk to fit her waist perfectly and then to her increasing alarm the skirt started shortening and shortening and shortening until the skirt came to about just over half way up Hermione's thigh and had turned into a pleated mini skirt.

She reached for the jacket and looked at it finding the cut and design of the jacket to be quite smart and the collar was rounded in a more feminine style. She could see straight away that it was too big and the color of it was actually quite disgusting and she felt for the first years who had to wear the horrible chalky looking pink color until they started to increase their magic knowledge and skill.

On the back of the jacket and on the breast pocket was the school emblem and Hermione noticed that the bands that Mio had described were on her jacket and skirt. There were two long stripes about an inch-thick running from the collar down both shoulders right the way to the end of the sleeves as she put the jacket on.

The stripe on her right sleeve had the word "Combat" embroidered onto the stripe near the cuff. On the left sleeve the word "Defense" was embroidered on the stripe near the cuff There were three stripes on each cuff and they had the different subjects embroidered on them as well. the left arm had Herbology, Astronomy and Creatures and the right arm had Arithmancy, History and Runes. She thought it looked like the sort of thing a muggle ship captain or a soldier might wear with his rank stripes on the sleeves.

There was a stripe that ran from her shoulder and under her breast pocket on the left side of her jacket that said Transfiguration and on her skirt there was a strip on each side going from her waistband over her hip to the hem of her skirt and one had an embroidered potions vial and the other had the word charms.

She saw on the collar of the jacket that there were two final stripes one on each side and one left had 'HS' on it and the other had what looked like a pair of gloves embroidered onto the stripe. The final piece of the uniform was a silk cravat in the same color the uniform, which she tied into a loose bow. Checking herself over to make sure everything was in place she stepped out from behind her screen after the jacket had adjusted to her side and she'd done the three buttons up to see Harry already stood there waiting for her.

"Wow" Harry said as he saw her feeling a stirring in his groin at Hermione's legs in what looked like pop socks and a mini skirt. She looked really sexy and Harry thought he was going to have a hard time concentrating this year if Hermione and every other girl there looked like that. "You look great… even in that horrible pink color"

Hermione blushed slightly and smiled back giving Harry the once over. "You look pretty good yourself". Unlike her own uniform Harry's was much simpler as it was a pair of black trousers with a chalky pink stripe running down each leg.

The jacket had the stripes in the same places except that Harry's had a high rounded collar on in and he had a white shirt and a tie that matched his jacket and trousers but it suited him well and showed his broad shoulders off. He had a pair of black leather shoes with no laces and he had messed up his hair which actually looked quite nice on him being a bit scruffy but not as fly away as she was used to seeing him with it and found it sort of helped cover his scar up.

They started hearing cheers, whoops and claps from the other room so assumed the sorting had begun and crept to the door and opened it a crack to see how the students were sorted into their houses here, but couldn't see anything other than a wooden panel wall.

Seeing that they weren't stepping out or could be seen they made their way to the right, which was the only way to go through a small open aired wooden corridor until the made another turn and saw a wizard wearing a purple suit stood there politely clapping the students as they were sorted.

As they approached him he noticed their presence and turned making his way towards them and bowed to each of them in turn. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, welcome I'm Master Cho Poh the Potions Master here.

Would you be kind as to stand here with me a few moments out of sight of the other students until the sorting is complete that would be most helpful as the Grandmaster wishes to introduce you before your sorting.

"That's fine Master…. Is it Master Cho or Master Poh?" Hermione said disappointed that they couldn't see how they were to be sorted.

"Oh I much prefer to be called Mas…." The answer was drowned out as another cheer came up from the seats behind the wall they were stood next to and Hermione nor Harry heard the answer.

* * *

 **AN- Big thanks to Goldzar as per. I know I say this ever chapter but he's helped me massively.**


	49. Chapter 49 - The Sorting Stone

**Authors Note - Welcome to the sorting ceremony readers. I wanted to try and make this a little bit different and I hope you enjoy the ideas and twists I've added. I'm loving being able to put my own ideas in and having free reign on what I want things to be like and not being restrained by location etc as I've not really read any other fics based at Mahoutokoro and there is only limited information out there that I have taken and tweaked.**

 **So New characters a plenty in this and the next few chapters.** **I wanted to give you an introduction to the teachers at the school but don't worry most of them won't be featuring regularly throughout the story only a select few that will be relevant.**

 **I want to give a big shout out to Goldzar who has been checking over my stuff for me as well as tidying up and making my earlier chapters flow better. Sorry to give you the public outting but I'm really happy with all the help you've given me and for allowing me to bounce my ideas and for giving me your input and ideas and for helping make things work a bit better.**

 **So Readers. Enjoy my latest chapter. There are going to be some important developments coming in the next few chapters which I'm currently working on but for now. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 49 – The Sorting Stone**

 **Sunday 31st July, Dining Hall, Jade Pagoda, Mahoutokoro**

Harry and Hermione stood there for a good ten to fifteen minutes listening to the cheers as each new student was sorted into each Clan. From where they were stood it sounded like the Tigers were sat in the stand in the corner where they were. Phoenix were to their right. It sounded like Dragon Clan was to their left and Turtle Clan were either on the other side of the dragons or opposite the Tigers.

They heard silence descent upon the room and Master Cho stuck his head forward and saw that the Grandmaster had got up off his seat and made his way towards the center of the room. He turned looking at the two older students and mouthed two minutes at them silently and they nodded in understanding.

"Good Evening everyone. To all our returning students welcome back. To all you new students, welcome to Mahoutokoro, I am Grandmaster Takada Kichirou. I am sure you are all relieved to have been sorted and will enjoy your time here and all there is to learn and experience while you are with us. We look forward to training and honing your skills and knowledge.

Now you have been sorted into your Clan's you will have noticed that parts of your uniform have changed as a result of being sorted. Your Clan will be like your family while you are here at Mahoutokoro and although while here you must work your best individually, you must also work with the rest of your Clan.

The Clan Shield that will be awarded at the end of the year to the Clan who gets the most Clan points throughout the year across all competitions running this year. It is a great honor to win the Clan Shield and I expect each and every one of you to try your best to bring that honor to your clan.

You have all been selected and invited to attend Mahoutokoro because we believe in your abilities and the strength of your magic. We pride ourselves here for academic achievement as well and dueling and Quidditch.

Due to this I would like to introduce two very special guests who will be attending the school this year to finish their education and take their NEWT examinations. Shortly they will be going me to be sorted into their Clan. I'm sure that most if not all of you will know of them and some of their endeavours, however I would ask you respect their right to privacy and do not badger them for details about anything they do not wish to discuss throughout the year. They are here to leave not retell past events."

At that moment an outbreak of whispering and speculation between the students broke out trying to guess who it could be coming to complete their education. The eleventh year Tigers knew not to ask Mio again as they'd already tried to get the information out of her the last few weeks and as soon as they had got back to school, with no joy, as Mio sat there smugly listening to the wild speculation of who it could be and hearing that no one in her Clan was even close.

The Grandmaster raised his hand and the room instantly silenced again. "If I or any other member of staff receive reports that they have been interrogated or questioned consistently about things you may or may not have read in the media or have heard, then I will take action! Is that understood?" With this the Grandmaster's cheery face disappeared to take on a look of cold stone as he turned and looked at each house in turn receiving chants of "Yes Grandmaster!" back from each of the Clans at which his face went back into his happy self again.

"That is good to hear. Now it is with great pleasure that I would like to introduce to you from Great Britain Hermione Granger and Harry Potter!" the Grandmaster said their names loudly and held his arm out to where Harry and Hermione was stood hidden.

Harry and Hermione at Master Cho's and the Grandmaster's prompting stepped out from around the side of the terraced seats where they had been waiting and saw that the corners of each room had the students in tiered quarter pipe shaped sections of seats with a bench at ground level where they assumed the first years were sat as they were wearing the same horrible pink uniform that Harry and Hermione had on.

Unlike Hogwarts where every looked the same except for their house colors on students ties and the house crest on their robes. At Mahoutokoro it was not the case that everyone looked the same in the uniform as the student body was awash with different colors from the bands on people's arms to the general colors of their uniforms.

Harry could tell who was in which year of their education as the rows of the terraces were like a rainbow with red and grey at the top two rows and then working its way through brown, blue, purple, green, orange, yellow and finally pink on the benches on the ground level where the first years were seated. He also noticed surprisingly that there were quite a few students there who weren't Asian as there were Caucasian, Black and Hispanic witches and wizards there as well.

It felt like the air was being sucked out of the room as they made their way into the hall towards the Grandmaster. The hall descended into complete silence for a few seconds as the students just seemed to be staring at them with mouths open. "Do you think we should say something?" Hermione whispered to which Harry just gave a small shrug then just like a cannon explosion all the students jumped up as if at a Quidditch game and the winning goal had been scored and started cheering and going crazy.

Harry and Hermione also saw that the teachers were all on their feet clapping as well although with a little more control and decorum than the students. Hermione and Harry couldn't prevent the smiles entering their face at such a nice welcome from the school.

Harry saw as he looked around the hall that each Clan had a large banner with the Clan's animal on it above them covering the corners of the room and decided to give each Clan a little wave, which made the noise level go up another notch each time as Hermione playful bumped his shoulder and told him not to encourage them all.

The Grandmaster held his hands up for silence and eventually the noise calmed down enough for him to be heard. "Yes well I can see Mr. Potter and Miss Granger appreciate that welcome. Now their sorting will take place in a moment, but could I first ask the Clan Heads to recharge the sorting stone." And he guided Harry and Hermione out of the way as four of the Masters who had been sat at each of the benches with the Clan first years got up and approached a large square stone in the floor that Harry and Hermione had only just noticed was a different shade to the rest of the floor.

The four Clan Heads stood on at each corner of the sorting stone and then turned their backs towards one another. They each then pointed their wands at the large poster of the Clan animals and silently cast a spell as the Tiger and Dragon in the picture reared back and roared, the turtle made a kind of screeching noise and the Phoenix gave a loud trill as a mini patronus from each banner came flying out and flew over to the four Clan Heads before circling them and then swooping down into the sorting stone and disappeared into it.

The four Clan Heads then turned to the Grandmaster and bowed, which he returned and then turning to each other bowed before returning to their seats. The Grandmaster stepped forward again and asked Hermione to please step forward onto the sorting stone so that she could be sorted.

Hermione, suddenly feeling even more nervous, stepped forward and stood on the stone. A few moments passed and she felt as if the people in the room holding their breath waiting for something to happen. She was beginning to worry that something had gone wrong when suddenly the stone beneath her feet turned into a brilliant white light as if she stood on a flood light and its beam had shot straight up encasing her in the light it was omitting.

Harry who was watching Hermione and could see the nerves were starting to build as she was doing that cute thing where she bites her lower lip and was slowly dry washing her hands because of the nerves. Suddenly she disappeared from Harry and the other student's view as she was encased in a beam of light.

The light was there for a good minute and Harry started to get concerned as he noticed most of the students and staff looking at each other quite puzzled as to what was taking so long. He looked at the Grandmaster who, rather than looking concerned, looked happy and had a small knowing smile on his face.

Seeing the apprehension on Harry's face the Grandmaster leant towards Harry and quietly said "I think everyone is in a pleasant surprise. You see no one else was here the last time a student over a first year was sorted other than myself. It makes the whole process a lot more complex than a first year student." and he winked at Harry before turning his gaze back to Hermione as the beam of light disappeared and the hall as a whole gave out a gasp.

Hermione was stood there on the sorting stone as the light disappeared and was blinking slightly to get rid of the purple spots to her vision. Her uniform had turned dark silver and all the bands on her uniform were red with either two, three or four black stripes across the red band.

The only exception to this were her Transfiguration and Charms bands which were completely black, which indicated that she was already at a level where should could teach the subject to others. The only other color on her was on her Collar and what Harry suspected was the Quidditch band as his had an embroidered snitch on it was orange.

As impressive as the stripes showing her skill level were the thing that had caused the collective gasp around the room as that she hadn't been chosen by one Clan, but the symbol on her back and breast pocket showed that she had in fact been chosen by all four of the Clans.

The Masters and the Grandmaster started hesitantly clapping and then the shocked student body started clapping as well as the Grandmaster motioned for Hermione to stand next to him and for Harry to take his place on the sorting stone to be sorted.

Harry made his way onto the stone and looked at Hermione who smiled at him and gave him a nod of the head before he felt a heat on the soles of his feet and he was encased in a beam of light like Hermione had been.

Harry felt relaxed as he stood there being bathed in the light and thought he could hear whispering voices swirling around him.

"Greetings young one, I see that we have another more experienced student that we have to place." A soft feminine voice said almost as a purr.

"A difficult task we have to face. More experienced and skilled that what we normally see." said another feminine voice, but had a soft sing song note to her voice.

"Going to be difficult just like she. More mature and complex is what I make og him." said a third deeper and more masculine voice.

"A hard decision it shall be, but I can see his history." said a masculine voice that sounded a little older than the others.

'Why's it such a hard decision?' Harry thought in his head.

"Because you meet the needs of all four Clans." Said the feline sounding voice. "Yes I can see the intelligence you already had and the magic that has increased this. You would do fine as a member of my pride."

Harry realized that he was listening to the Clan animal "spirits" for want of a better word and they were studying him.

"I see he is cunning and not afraid to manipulate a situation to get the results he wants. He would do well amongst my flock as well." said the shrill feminine voice, which he assumed was the Phoenix Clan spirit.

'I have never manipulated a situation to get what I want!' Harry thought to himself.

The Phoenix laughed "Oh really, a certain elf being freed wasn't a manipulation of a situation then? I did not say it was wrong or evil young one just that you have it in you."

'Dobby was my friend and tried to save me. I'd do anything I could to protect my friends!' Harry thought.

"Yes we can see this. As I said being able to manipulate someone isn't always with evil intentions. Releasing the elf wasn't and neither was choosing to come to a place where you knew a certain friend of yours wouldn't follow in order to spend time with the one we just sorted. Your thoughts we can read young one and I can see your conflicting emotions over this." said the Phoenix spirit.

'Hey that's private!' Harry thought to the Phoenix.

"Which is why you would do well with my Turtles young one. Loyal to your friends and I see you have sacrificed yourself for them before. Oh yes… in the Turtle Clan you definitely belong!" said the voice of the Turtle spirit.

"No with my Dragons he must be. Look at his power, his skill and bravery to a fault. He has the heart of a Dragon and with my Clan he must be placed!" Argued the Dragon spirit's voice.

"No with the Tigers he would be purrrrrrfect. Clever and more intelligent than most will come to be at his age!"

"No, ambition and cunning deserve to be nurtured in the right place. The Phoenix Nest is the place for this one!" Said the Phoenix.

"Well I see we are an impasse again with this one as well. I suggest we do with this young one as we did with the other." Said the Turtle spirit.

"Agreed!" they all said as one and then a strong burst of wind came shooting up from the stone below and the light faded and disappeared. Harry looked down to see that his uniform had gone the same color grey as Hermione's, although unlike her all of his subject stripes weren't the same color.

His defense against the dark art stripe was black and his dueling stripe looked like a black and red candy cane. All the subjects he'd studied at Hogwarts were red and his Quidditch stripe he couldn't see. His Arithmancy stripe was white but to his surprise his Runes stripes was blue, which suggested that he'd manage to study up to around two years' worth of Runes.

Looking at his left breast pocket towards where his Clan would be he saw that all four Clan spirits had chosen him as arranged in a circle as if chasing each other was a white tiger, a red dragon, a large leatherback turtle and a fiery orange phoenix just like Hermione had. All the Clan's politely clapped still not understanding how the two new students had been picked by all four clan members.

Harry went and stood by Hermione and the Grandmaster as the latter held his hands up for silence. "Now then, I would have thought that all of you including Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are slightly confused as to why they have more than one Clan select them.

This hasn't happened in over sixty-three years since we last had a student transfer to us after completing their OWLs at a different school. Sometimes due to the person being older and more emotionally more mature the Clan spirits sometimes have difficulty choosing where they should be placed.

In this instance the Clan spirits have all decided that they would like Miss Granger and Mr. Potter to represent their Clan. This is a great honor and speaks volume for our new students' character. As such they will have the choice of which Clan they wish to be part of."

At these words all the students started shouting at the same time that Harry and Hermione should join their Clan as theirs was the best. This continued for a few seconds until the Grandmaster raised his arms for silence again.

"What I propose is this. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will spend a week with each Clan as they have access through their uniforms and they will decide the order in which they spend time getting to know and see what each Clan is like. Then on the first of September they will make a choice as to which Clan or Clans they wish to represent. I would advise given the skill level that they both have, which is clearly shown on their uniforms that you all think of how you can win them over to joining your Clan. Now I believe it's time for our opening feast!"

With that the Grandmaster took his wand from his sleeve and tapped the sorting stone four times, once in each corner and the stone slowly sank into the floor and the floor started breaking up into different rectangular sections as if there was an earthquake or something.

The room suddenly started rising and falling and revolving very slowly and the pieces of the floor started sliding around and dropping into different positions. Hermione grabbed onto Harry to steady herself as they and the Grandmaster started moving on a section of the floor that had broken off from the rest. They watched in amazement as the benches that the Clans were sat on started breaking off into different sections and moving around and rotating similar to the floor and moving into different positions.

It was like the students, benches and floor tiles were pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and were being moved around the floor like pieced being jumbled up.

The banners of the Clans on the wall were moving around in a circle as well ducking and diving around each other along the students and it felt like they were on a giant moving merry-go-round. Eventually the movements started slowing and the lay out of the room looked like the lay out of the great hall at Hogwarts with the students say in long rows around long tables.

Phoenix Clan were against the wall on the left with their Clan banner above them on the ceiling, next was Dragon Clan, Tiger Clan and Turtle Clan were next to the far wall to the right. Harry, Hermione and the Grandmaster had finished up on their moving piece of floor in front of the Masters' table where they were all sat behind a table that was on a raised platform running along the width of the room looking out over the Clan tables.

In between the Masters' table and the students table was another long table facing the students and sat behind that were a group of people who Harry assumed were also teachers although most of the looked to be in their late twenties and earlier thirties.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I'll leave it to you to decide on which table to eat your evening meal with and with which you'll spend your first week here at Mahoutokoro. You'll receive your class time tables from you Clan Head in the morning. Once again I do hope you enjoy your time with us and I'll be observing your performances with interest.

Oh and Miss Granger. I really would like to know more about the magic you performed on my teapot at some point this year." He said with twinkling eyes.

"Absolutely Grandmaster and thank you." Hermione replied as she and Harry bowed to him and the Grandmaster went and took his seat in the center of the Masters' table.

Harry looked at Hermione and asked her, "So where do you think we should spend our first week? That sorting was just as strange if not stranger than when it happened at Hogwarts. But at least we get a choice of which Clan we like best."

"Yes, well we both were given a choice with the sorting hat remember. You chose not to go to Slytherin and I chose Gryffindor over Ravenclaw." Hermione replied.

"You never did say why you chose to go to Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Why did you as you were clearly clever enough to be in Ravenclaw?" Harry asked her noticing how she took on the tinniest blush. Most people wouldn't have noticed it but knowing her so well and having looked at the face so much over the years but he did.

"That's a tale for another time. We've more pressing matters right now about which Clan to go to first?" Hermione asked biting her lower lip slightly.

"I don't know. Who looks the friendliest? Have you noticed how there isn't just Asian students here?" Harry asked her as he looked over the Clans and saw most of the students watching what they were going to do.

"Yes. It's the top school in the world Harry, so it's only natural their going to want the best students here as well, no matter where they come from." Hermione said as she took looked around.

"What am I doing here then? I've never been a top student." Harry said.

"Rubbish. You've always been in the top five highest marks in all the subjects we've done together bar potions and that was mainly due to Snape. You just need to look at your Defense band here to see why you'd be wanted here. It really annoys me when you start putting yourself down Harry.

I've told you before and I'll keep telling you, you are intelligent and clever. Your problem has always been applying yourself. I mean look at this summer you decided to read some Runes books just for the hell of it and the band on your arm suggests that you're only a year's learning away from being ready to take your OWL in it.

Plus, you've only been reading them in a couple of weeks, while you've been doing other things. Think of what you can do now that you've got the right environment and people around you to help you progress even quicker." Hermione said.

"Errrr. Well thanks Hermione, that's very nice of you to say so. I'll try not to put myself down so much." Harry said giving her a playful bump with his shoulder.

"Glad to hear it," she said bumping him back and smiling at him. "I don't know which Clan to pick Harry. I say we just go with what we know and that's Mio. She's the only person we've met so far, so why don't we spend our first week with the Tigers?" Hermione asked with a slight shrug of her shoulders before adding "The thing is I don't want the other Clans we don't pick to feel insulted that we didn't pick their Clan."

"Well how about the three Clan's we aren't picking we go over before sitting down and apologize and explain it's only because we have already met Mio that we feel we should spend our first week with the Tigers and that were looking forward to spending time with their clan." Harry suggested.

"Good idea. Right well I'll go tell Turtle and you can go and explain it to Phoenix and Dragon." Hermione said smiling brightly.

"Hang on why do I have to speak to two Clans and you only one?"

"Because Harry it was your wonderful idea and let's face it more Clans would rather have you go to them than me." Hermione said smiling sweetly at him as Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well that will teach me for opening my mouth before thinking." Harry said.

"Doubt it." Hermione teased as she started walking over towards the Turtle Clan's table and gave Harry a wink over her shoulder.

'Damn she looks sexy in that uniform.' Harry thought to himself as he realized he was blatantly checking her out and she had seen him do so, but strangely didn't seem to mind if that wink was anything to go by. 'Interesting, I think I'm going to have to have a chat with her about how I'm feeling at the moment and I could end up jumping her if she keeps giving me looks like that.'

Harry made his way over to the Phoenix table first and as he approached he saw them all turn to look at each him and nodded their heads in his direction or nudged the others who weren't paying attention.

As Harry came to the end of the table he could see that the older students were sat closer to the Masters' table with the first years next to them and then the students went up in age as they got closer to the door which had the tenth years sat on far end. Harry came to a stop and bowed to the table and they nodded their head back to him.

"Hello…. Ummm…. I'm Harry Potter, which you obviously know." Harry said feeling nervously as all the Phoenix students were staring at him expectantly. "I errr just wanted to come over and explain that for our first week Hermione and myself have decided that we would spend it with the Tigers as we met Mio Naiko on the train and she brought us to Mahoutokoro and we just thought for our first week here it would be a good idea to start with someone we know.

I just wanted to come and explain so that you didn't think that we were disrespecting you or indicating preference at this stage. We're both very honored that the Phoenix wanted us to join your Clan." Harry said feeling uncomfortable with everyone still staring at him.

The eleventh years looked at each other as if deciding who should respond. This stretched out uncomfortably for a few moments before a very pretty Asian girl with long dark black hair extracted herself from the bench and stood up and approached him and bowed.

The girl was clearly a good student as all of her bands on her uniform were red and the odd one had one or two black stripes on the band as well. Harry noticed the girl's Quidditch stripe was similar to his own and also had a snitch on it. On the lapel of her jacket was a gold badge with 'Prefect' written across it.

She had an athletic build and amazing legs from what Harry could see. She was about half a foot shorter than Harry and her hair was held in place with a dark red alice band and her hair was brushed behind her ears revealing a small pair of pearl earrings.

The girl seeing Harry was clearly assessing her cocked her head slightly to the left as she checked him over as well and liked what she saw. "Hello Harry Potter. I'm Stacy Wong and one of the senior prefects for Phoenix Clan. Thank you for coming over here and speaking with us regarding your decision to spend the first week of your visit with the Tiger Clan."

Her voice matched the girl's face perfectly. She spoke softly but not exactly quietly and Harry was finding that he was listening hard for every word she said.

"I can appreciate being in a different country and a strange environment can be unsettling. Enjoy your time with the Tigers and we shall see you soon when you visit the Phoenix Nest. Please feel free to speak with me at any time if you need any help settling in or finding your way around."

"Thank you Stacy. I really appreciate that. I'll see you around." Harry said smiling at her.

"Definitely!" she replied with a smile as Harry bowed and turned and made his way off towards the Dragon Clan table as Stacy took her seat.

"Jeez Stacy could you have been any more obvious?" teased her best friend Lei Bei who was sat next to her. "You were practically drooling over him."

"I was not!" Stacy argued.

"Come of it Wonga. You were both blatantly checking each other out." Said a Japanese boy who was sat on her other side who had bleached blonde hair spiked up like a hedgehog.

"Yeah Wonga, you were going all misty eyed over him." said a Polish girl sat across from her. "Hey, I don't blame you as he's absolutely gorgeous and any chance I get to flirt with Harry Potter I will."

"I was not checking him out Eddie and I was not going all misty eyed on him Gosia. I was just being polite as the Grandmaster did say to try and encourage him to join our clan." Stacy explained.

"Denial!" Eddie, Gosia and Lei all said at the same time before breaking out in laughter.

"I don't know why you're even wasting your time Wong. We don't need his kind in Phoenix Clan." Said a Portuguese boy with slicked back and gelled hair and a diamond stud earring in his ear also wearing a senior prefect badge.

"Are you joking? Did you not see the Defense and Dueling level he's at?" Said a Thai boy called Kuki Kim further up the table. "I mean seriously he's already at a Sensei level and could possible get to Masters."

"No I'm not joking Cookoo. We don't need any help to beat the other Clans and certainly not a half blood and some NOMA born witch." Marco said.

"Yeah. I mean who do they think they are anyway?" said a dumpy boy sat next to Marco called Miguel Fu.

"Egg, do you seriously not heard of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?" asked a blonde American girl further down the table. Seeing that the boy held a confused look on his face she shook her head muttering that he really was dense.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Dragon table who had perked up again when they saw that Harry wasn't going to sit at the Phoenix table. The Eleventh Year Dragons had a quick discussion as they saw Harry was approaching their table.

Harry reached the table and gave a bow to the Dragons who were all smiling at him to his surprise. "Hello Dragons. I'm Harry. I just wanted to come over and explain something as Hermione and I have decided to stay for our first week with Tiger Clan as Mio Naiko met us and brought us here when we landed in Japan and we just thought it would be a good idea to spend our first week with someone we know a little bit.

Please don't take this as a slight against Dragon Clan as that wasn't our intention at all." Harry said as the Dragons nodded along with what he was saying.

The Dragons all turned and looked towards an extremely pretty blonde girl who stood up and made her way towards the end of the benches and stopped in front of Harry and bowed. Like the girl Stacy at the Phoenix table this girl looked to be just as clever as Hermione as he saw that her Transfiguration stripe on her uniform was all black like Hermione's and saw that the dueling and Defense stripes were red with a couple of black stripes on them as well.

The other thing that Harry noticed was the shining gold Head Girl badge on the blonde's very ample chest. She looked like a glamour model she was so pretty and had a figure that most girls would kill for. The best term Harry could use to describe her was 'sex on legs' and she must have all the guys in the school falling all over her trying to get with her.

"No apologies necessary Harry. It's alright if I call you Harry isn't it?" the blonde asked with an accent that Harry couldn't place.

"Absolutely." Harry confirmed to her with a nod getting a dazzling smile from the blonde who Harry saw had perfect teeth although he wasn't shocked by this as everything about the girl looked perfect.

"Great. Welcome to Mahoutokoro. I'm Hester Steiggson, Head Girl and member of Dragon Clan. There is no need to apologise about wanting to spend a week with the Tigers. We're just glad you're not going to the Phoenix Nest as knowing that lot they'd try and hold you hostage." she said getting a laugh from the rest of her Clan mates in earshot.

Harry laughed uneasily not sure whether she was being serious or not.

"Well enjoy your time with the Tigers and the others because I'm confident that once you've spent some time in the Dragon's Lair you won't want to be anywhere else." Hester said as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "In fact I'll make sure you have a good time." as she backed up looking all innocent.

Harry felt a stirring in his groin and a wave of heat as he adjusted the shirt on his collar without thought as he was suddenly feeling quite hot. Hester enjoying his discomfort gave him a naughty little smile and licked her top lip at him causing Harry to gulp. She looked at him like a lion looked at a wildebeest. Pure predator is what he got from her. He knew he had to try and take the initiative of the conversation back from her and decided calling her bluff would be a good way of getting her to back down.

"I look forward to it Hester. Who knows maybe we'll have such a good time I won't want to leave. It all depends if you can keep up with me I suppose." Harry said looking into her grey eyes and seeing the delight in her eyes that he knew how to play the game.

"I'm looking forward to it even more now. Enjoy your time in Tiger Land." Hester said as she turned and made her way back to her place where she instantly went into a whispered conversation with the four other girls in her year who were sat around her as they all watched him make his way over to the Tiger Clan table where he saw Hermione had left a space for him at the end of the bench and she had taken the seat next to Mio.

He made his way over to the table and sat down next to Hermione.

"You took your time. We were about to send out a search party." she teased him.

"Sorry I got held up while I was talking to a couple of them." Harry said as the Grandmaster got to his feet and held his hand up for silence, which quickly descended.

"Let the feast begin!" The Grandmaster said as the doors to the Great Hall burst in and in came a procession of floating trays with food stacked on them that wound their way amongst the tables and were put spaced out on each of the tables as more and more trays came floating in followed by float jugs or pitchers of drinks.

In front of Harry a small bowl and dinner plate appeared in front of him along with a pair of chopsticks and a small china spoon with the school logo painted into the pit of the spoon. Harry looked to Hermione to see she had noticed that there wasn't a knife and fork on the table and there was only spoons and ladles and serving spoons that appeared.

"Erm... do you know how to use chopsticks Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"I had a go with them once with mum and dad at a restaurant and I just couldn't get the hang of it. We'll just have to transfigure them into a knife and fork." she said quietly. She was just about to take out her wand to transfigure the chopsticks when they both saw that in fact the trays of food and drink hadn't been floating but were in fact being brought into the hall and carried around by an army of house elves dressed in what Harry could only assume was Samurai armor and they all wore different color armor matching the colors of the house they were serving.

There must have been at least fifty elves. There were around ten to each Clan table moving so swiftly that Harry wasn't sure whether or not they must have had roller-skates on their feet or something. The other ten elves were serving the Masters and the other teachers tables.

"So you two have you ever had Asian food before?" Mio asked them. Hermione said she had once and Harry shook his head that he hadn't.

"Well don't worry there will be plenty for you to eat and you'll like a lot of it. If you don't then we can always ask the elves to make you something else as we have theme nights here where we have different cuisines on certain nights. So one night it will be British food, one night American, Spanish, Thai, Chinese, African, Russian, Italian, French, Mexican etc. They put on the Clan notice board each morning what they are making and then on Sunday's the elves normally make a mixture of everything so every gets a bit of what they want.

If you don't fancy what they are making for the theme night, then the Clan elves can always make you something else if you tell them at breakfast." Mio as she helped herself to some soup that had been put on the table in a big bowl. It smelt delicious and Harry found his mouth watering at the smell.

"How many elves do you have at the school?" Hermione asked and Harry feared for a big S.P.E.W. speech coming on their first night in their new school and Harry wasn't sure that was the best way to start settling in.

"Each Clan has ten elves and then there are another ten elves that attend to the staff." Mio explained. "Oh that reminds me. Mimi." she said the last word as if she was calling out for something and the next minute a house elf sprinted to a stop in front of Mio and they did a very long slow bow to Mio.

"How can Mimi be of assistance Senior Prefect Mio?" the elf asked. Harry and Hermione finally had a chance to have a proper look at the elves as this was the first time one had stopped moving long enough for them to get a proper look at them. The elf had on no shoes on but was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and had an orange breast and back plate, side plates and shoulder plates all made up of orange metal scales and they had been painted to look like tiger stripes. On top of the elf's head was a very large samurai helmet that looked far too large to stay on the little elf's head.

"Mio, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They are guests of Tiger Clan for the next week or so and I was wondering if it wasn't too much trouble if you have time could you possibly take their trunks to Tiger Land and put them in the appropriate dorms on the top floor for me?" Mio asked kindly.

"Not a problem Senior Prefect Mio. It shall be done." Mimi said as she gave another bow and then ran off to grab more trays from the kitchen and then was back as quick as a flash distributing the trays she was carrying.

"You spoke to Mimi very courteously Mio. Is that normal here?" Hermione asked pleasantly surprised to see an elf treated with respect and a request being made rather than an order given.

"Well I don't know about the other Clans but the Tiger elves are here to look after us and help make our lives easier, so we believe that they should be treated with gratitude as they are doing a nice thing for us." Mio said as she took a sip of her soup and Hermione gave her a big smile.

"Right so what are we eating here?" Harry said looking at the food.

Mio had taken another sip of soup wasn't able to answer so a shaven headed boy sat opposite Harry spoke up.

"I'll give you the run down on what we've got here at the moment. There will be more coming as the elves are always trying to fatten us up." said the boy pointing at the different foods that were there in front of them. "So Mio is eating chicken and sweetcorn soup, then there are three tips of ribs here, barbeque, salt and pepper and Cantonese, then a selection of dim sum, sushi, egg fried rice, that soup looking dish there is called Pho and that's really filling. Chicken flavored popcorn, Pepper beef, and there is a whole selection of other stuff down there that will come up here in a minute." said the boy helping himself to some ribs.

"I'm Goro by the way. Goro Jing and I'm the Male senior prefect for Tiger Clan and Mio is the Female senior prefect. It's our job to oversee our prefects in our clan and report back to the Head Boy and Girl. The Head Boy is Kichiro Takahiro of Turtle Clan but everyone just calls him Hero. The Head Girl is that gorgeous looking blonde on the table behind. She's called Hester Steiggson and is in Dragon Clan." Goro said with a misty eyed look on his face as he looked between Harry and Hermione at Hester who was serving herself some to some Pho.

"Each Clan has two senior prefects that are normally in their final year and a boy and girl from one of the Clans would be made Head Boy and Girl. There are prefects in each clan other than the senior prefects going down another two years to OWL level. I won't introduce you to all of the guys here yet as I know too many names can be confusing and normally when this lot of eating they barely even talk anyway." said Mio grinning.

"Isn't that the truth. Pho, Harry?" Goro said picking up the heavy looking bowl one handed and holding the ladle out Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked taking the bowl and barely being able to keep a hold of it as it was heavier than he'd expected.

"Oh I ate tons of this stuff growing up. Pho is a Vietnamese noodle soup consisting of broth, rice noodles, a few herbs and this one had beef I think from the looks of it. I'm from Malaysia you see so this is something I've eaten lots of. Try it you'll like it, I promise." Goro said as he took the ladle from Harry and poured him a big bowl of it. Harry picked up his spoon and started eating it.

"It's delicious!" Harry said as the hot broth instantly warmed him. It was a little spicier than he was used to but thought he could handle it.

"So tell me who the people on the bench in front of the Masters are?" Hermione asked Mio.

"Ah they are the Sensei's. They are teaching the lower years and are still training to become Masters and they will eventually either take over from the Master they are studying under or will go on to teach at another school. Due to our age and knowledge we will be taught by the Masters this year." Mio said.

"So which Master is who and what do they teach?" Harry asked looking up at the top table where the Masters are sat at.

Goro began. "The Master on the far left is Master Rin Mao who teaches Care of Magical Creatures, he's the one wearing the grizzly bearskin hoari with the red dragon skin hakama and he never wears shoes."

"He's a really nice man though and knows his magical creatures like you wouldn't believe. He's about seven-foot-tall and just a solid wall of muscle but he's really good at teaching." Mio said.

"Next to him is Master Tao Lin the very old wizard in the brown haori and Hakama he teaches Arithmancy and Alchemy." Goro said before Mio chipped in.

"He's really very clever, but a massive bookworm and can be boring if he builds up a head of steam but he's very knowledgeable."

"Next to him is Master Tamsin Yamagoshi who teaches Runes." Master Yamagoshi was an elderly matron looking type woman in a dark green kimono and looked very much like Professor McGonagall in temperament and Harry decided that she wasn't someone to mess with.

"She's very strict and doesn't like being interrupted in class, but if you are trying your hardest in her class she will let a lot of stuff slide. It's normally the Dragons that incur her wrath as they can't normally stay quiet for the whole lesson without mucking about.

Goro taking another mouthful of food swallowed it and then continued. "Next to her is Master Satomi Kuzuko, she's the one in the red Karate suit. She was Sensei until a few years ago but is a really good fighter and you'll really enjoy her classes as it looks like you've both got some dueling and defense skills."

"Harry's got a lot of good defense and dueling skills. I don't want to prop him up too much but he's the best defense teacher I've ever had." Hermione said causing Harry to blush and Goro and Mio to look at the two new additions to their Clan and saw that there was obviously something between the two of them.

"Hermione's just being nice I'm not that good. You'll see in dueling and defense class." Harry said.

"Well the gossip is that apparently she has a secret crush on Master Yoshi the Quidditch instructor. She's a really good fighter and prefers to avoid and evade curses than cast shields at them and likes hand to hand combat." Mio explained.

"That's Master Yoshi Midi next to her wearing the grey Quidditch robes with the gold trim. He's a former chaser of Toyohashi Tengu when they first won the league, but they wouldn't allow him to keep playing while trying to care for sick wife as he needed lots of time away from training to look after her and so he decided to quit the team and look after his ill wife." Goro said looking sad.

"He's a good man Master Yoshi and he really has helped a lot of us with our Quidditch skills. Sadly a few years ago his wife died and apparently he went off the rails a bit and took to drinking and started down a very slippery slope until the Grandmaster approached him about a job training the school's Quidditch students and Quidditch team. It was what he needed to help sober him up and give him purpose and he took the job and really improved the school Quidditch program until it became the best in the world.

"Next to him is Master Sue Sato. She's the Keeper of Knowledge and librarian here. She really isn't one to be messed with and if she catches someone doing something they shouldn't in the library then she goes mental." Goro said giving a little shiver.

"Goro is shivering because he got caught in there with a girl in Dragon Clan last year in a errrr compromising position down the ancient runes aisle." Mio said.

"ANYWAY!" Goro said speaking over Mio who started giggling so that Mio's voice was drowned out so she couldn't go into more detail about what he was doing. "Next to Master Sato is Master Minato Yuki who is History of Magic Master. She's the one wearing the sky blue kimono with the painted white face and looks like a geisha."

Mio calming her giggles composed herself "She's not a particularly warm person unless she likes the person, which doesn't happen very often and just remember in her class that she doesn't like to be corrected about anything."

"She's sat next to the Grandmaster who you already know," Goro said. "Next to him is Master Bo Quang in the olive green haori with the turtle shell pattern on it. He's deputy to the Grandmaster and teaches Herbology and is also head of Turtle Clan."

"He's really nice and a bit of a big softie really and only really tells someone off if they have done something really bad but he's nice. Every year he tries and convince some of the other Clan's best students to move to Turtle Clan but no one ever does." Mio said as Goro took the opportunity to eat some more while Mio explained.

"Next to him is Master Zan Ken who is wearing the blood red hoari with the black dragon scale trim in Samurai style cut. He's head of Dragon Clan and teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts." Goro said.

"He spends a lot of time with the Dragons improving their skills in their dojo and they are always really good at dueling and defense class. He's very strict in class but if he likes you or your good then you'll get on fine with him." Mio said.

"Then next to him is Master Lin Tu wearing the tiger skin kimono and gold obi. You can probably guess but she is our head of Tiger Clan and Transfiguration Master." Goro said taking the offered plate of dim sum off Harry.

"She's really nice and looks after us. She stands up for us when we do something we maybe shouldn't and is more than happy to dedicate her time in Tiger Land to help the students. You'll meet her later but you'll like her." Mio said.

"Then next to her is Head of Phoenix house and Charms Master wearing the dark blue kimono with the red phoenix imprinted on it. Best give them fair warning Mio."

Mio took a breath before saying "She is probably the strictest teacher in the school and not one to be messed with, but treats everyone the same as I think everyone is probably scared of her. I think she wants to be Deputy Headmaster and is a bit bitter about Master Bo being the Grandmaster's understudy, but Master Bo is a lot more popular with the students."

"Well we'll keep our heads down in her class then as Harry has a lot of experience with a certain teacher at Hogwarts making his life a misery." Hermione said.

"We had a potions Master called Snape who treated me like crap during school because he attended Hogwarts at the same time as my dad and they didn't get on. I'll tell you about it another time. Who's the Master in the yellow kimono with orange shooting stars on it?" Harry asked

"Oh that's Master Koture Yu she is really very quiet in class and you really have to listen out for what she's saying as she talks so softly. She teaches and is one of the world's leading authorities on Astrology" Goro said as everyone appeared to have finished with the main course of the feast as the plates and platters and trays magically disappeared.

"The wizard wearing the purple NOMA business suit is Master Cho Poh and is the Potions Master here. He is NOMA born and a stickler for tidiness, but very friendly and helpful. He tends to get annoyed when people start going on at him about potions not being real magic like Master Yu and he argues back with her that Astrology isn't proper magic as it doesn't do anything. They can sometimes get quite heated in their debates at the table." Mio said.

"What does he prefer to be called?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time making them all laugh.

"He prefers Master Cho," Goro said. "Finally the witch on the end is Master Zuki Hamada in the pink kimono and white obi."

"She's the Healing Master and the school nurse. She's a really good magical healer and very caring and there isn't really anything she doesn't know, but doesn't like her medical tent getting messy. She really loves her job but enjoys the teaching side the most when students get to eleventh year and can study Healing with her."

"So that's it that's all the Masters and what they do. You'll meet them all anyway, but we won't know when you'll see each one until we get our time tables tomorrow. We have a two weekly time table here and the only subjects you'll have in both weeks is dueling and Quidditch." Goro said.

"OOOOOH deserts here!" Mio squealed as the house elves came back into the main hall carrying trays and bowls of deserts.

Harry let out a breath before saying, "God if ever meal is like this I'm going to end up huge at the end of the year."


	50. Chapter 50 - Tiger Land

**AN - Big thanks to Goldzar for going through and editing my chapter for me.**

 **Congratulations and thank you readers. You've made it to Chapter 50 and I'm delighted you've stuck with me this far.**

 **This was a hard chapter for me to write as there are a lot of new characters and dialogue and I struggled with the structure of it as I needed something big to happen in this chapter, well it does and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I'll most likely not be posting for a couple of days as it's a bank holiday weekend here in blighty and I'm going to try and spend my time writing as much as I can so I can get a few chapters ahead for when Harry and Hermione start there classes.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 50 – Tigerland**

 **Sunday 31st July, On their way to Tiger Territory, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

The Tigers led by Master Lin went up the hill towards the school's main entrance before starting their decent towards Tiger territory or Tiger Land as the Tiger Clan called it.

Harry and Hermione saw what Master Bo meant about getting fit just walking to their Clan area as they were walking at the back of the long line of students and knew that they would have burned off most of their dinner by the time they reached Tiger Land.

They were walking with Mio and her best friend who was a girl called Li Mali who was also from Japan and had been friends with Mio since they were around five years old. The other girls in Tiger were Hilde Stormcrantz, a tall and leggy girl from Norway, who had red hair like Susan's, a petite Vietnamese girl who had her hair in two pigtails whose name was Fu Naomi and the fifth girl in Tiger was Ling Au from China who was a pretty and really smiley and had a bubbly personality.

The five boys in Tiger Clan was Goro Jing who was about six feet two inches in height and very broad shouldered. His best friend Sapporo Haru, also from Japan, who had spiky hair and glasses and looked like a nerd trying to be cool, a short and stocky Malaysian boy named Chen Dai Chi, a tall blonde haired boy named Jürgen Platz who was from Belgium and finally a boy from Thailand called Tai Taylor.

They all seemed very friendly and eager to learn more about Harry and Hermione and they all stood talking at the end of the queue as the rest of the Clan made its way across the wooden bridge into Tiger Land. Harry couldn't see what Tiger Land looked like as it was screened off to them by a think bamboo tree forest that he couldn't see through even after his course of Eagle Eye potion that he'd completed before coming to Japan.

"I don't know whether you'll be able to make it past our guardian with your uniforms showing the other Clan animals on them. I've never really had chance to look at any of the other animals up close before." Said Hilde as she studied the four animals on the back of Hermione's uniform along with Fu.

"I'd have thought you'd have had a rather up close and person look at the dragon last year or were you too busy with Emre's little dragon instead?" giggled Ling getting a laugh from the others as Hilde swatted her arm.

"No I didn't look at either the dragon or Emre's thank you very much!" Hilde said defensively.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you gave it a looonnngggg kiss.", said Sapporo who made a motion with his hand to insinuate a blow job with one hand while his other arm around his girlfriend Li Mali who was Mio's best friend who then proceeded to whack her boyfriend in the chest angrily.

"I told you not to mention that!" Li said angrily as Hilde's face turned red part in anger and part in embarrassment as the rest of the Tigers laughed. "I'm really sorry Thor. That's the last time I tell my boyfriend anything in confidence ever again. In fact, he's going to pay for that." Li stated apologetically to her friend.

"Oh he will regret it believe me. You wait until practice Poro as you're my sole target first training session." Hilde said wiping the grin of Sapporo's face.

"Thor?" Harry asked Hilde.

"Yes you know Nordic god of the sky and Thunder. This lot like to call me Thor." Hilde replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why do they call you Thor though?" asked Hermione.

"You wait until you see her hit a bludger. Absolutely hammers them and normally leave a mark." said Sapporo wincing slightly.

"If you got your tubby arse out the way quicker and were paying more attention you wouldn't get hit as often. I've been telling you that for years' mate." Goro said while playfully clipping him around the ear.

"I like his tubby arse." Li put it and earning herself a kiss from her boyfriend that went from polite to snog quickly.

"Alright you two get a room. We don't need to see you two snogging after we've just eaten a large meal." said Fu.

"Or any other time if we can avoid it." said the Belgian boy Jürgen.

"Shut it Parker, maybe if you got yourself a girlfriend you wouldn't have to spend your time looking at me having some private time with mine." Said Sapporo

"Private time! "replied Jürgen his anger flaring at Sapporo's remark.

"Yes Private time!" Sapporo responded as Li took his hand and told him to calm down.

"Poro the key word there is "Private" and you don't do it in private. You are always thrashing around like a pair of eels in the common room." commented Ling coming to Jürgen's defense and getting a little smile from Li as she knew her friend had a major crush on Jürgen and didn't really mean it to sound nasty to her.

"Alright you lot pack it in. We've got guests remember, god knows what Harry and Hermione must be thinking of you lot squabbling like a bunch of first years!" Mio said angrily as she stepped amongst them all to gain control of the situation.

"Alright Meow, calm down there's no need to shout." said Chen.

"It's alright Meow, just chill." Hilde said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm so confused about who is who right now. Why are they meowing at Mio?" Harry asked Hermione in a whisper so as to not be overheard.

"There calling each other by their nicknames I think." Hermione whispered back.

"You see!" Mio turning her heel to the rest of the group. "Your confusing them as to who everyone is by calling each other nicknames when they are trying to learn our real names, so just leave the nicknames and the arguing for the Quidditch pitch until they get to know you better." Mio said giving them all a firm look.

"The rest of the Clan has moved on now, let's go." Goro commanded trying to ease the building tension. The Tigers started moving towards the bridge and Ling suddenly let out a gasp.

"Look everyone, look!" she said enthusiastically pointing to Hermione's back.

"Stand still a second you two." Fu said as she grabbed Hermione's arms and holding her in place, "That's really cool."

"What's really cool?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time as they were turned to face each other while the Tigers split out either side of them and were looking at their backs. Hermione and Harry stared at each other for a few moments wondering what was going on.

"You crest on your Uniforms they've changed. Look at each other's uniforms on the front." Fu said as she gently pushed Hermione towards Harry so that they were standing close together and in front of each other. They were close enough that Hermione could see that the crest on the front of his jacket that had had the four Clan animals chasing each other had changed.

Where the Turtle had been looked to be a small ripping pond with some bubbles coming up and popping out of the water. There the dragon was now hidden amongst a bunch of clouds that seemed to move and shift so the dragon couldn't be seen and where the phoenix had been now stood a small pile of smoking ash.

The only animal left the same was the Tiger that had gotten larger and more predominant on the crest and was pacing back and forth.

"As soon as we crossed the bridge into Tiger Land the turtle sunk below the water, clouds appeared and covered up the dragon and the phoenix burst into flames. That was brilliant as I've never seen anything like that before." said Ling as they set off again.

"I guess the other Clan animals scamper when you go to a particular Clan territory then. I wonder if it will stay like that when you two cross back over the bridge or whether they'll all appear until you've chosen?" asked Goro as they made their way towards at large wooden gate way about twenty feet in height with no door to prevent people entering.

The wood was carved with intricate pictures of tigers and runes on it and across the cross beam at the top of the arch was inscribed 'Tiger Land'. Perched on top of the arch was what looked like a giant patronus tiger that gracefully dropped down from its lofty perch and landed on its feet.

"Greetings young ones!" came the same voice Harry and Hermione had heard from the tiger during their sorting.

"Hi Lin Lin, did you have a good summer without any students here to disturb you?" asked Fu.

"Yes Fu, it was Purrrfect." replied the tiger settling down on the ground blocking the path.

"Harry, Hermione. This is Lin Lin. She is the Clan guardian for Tiger Clan. She protects Tiger Land and makes sure no other Clans can get in here. Lin Lin this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, although you already know that as you sorted them." Jürgen explained.

"Nice to see you again young ones. I hope after your time here you'll decide to remain as one of my cubs. Enter now!" Lin Lin said in a commanding tone as she got to her feet and moved out of their way so she could pass.

"See you later Lin Lin." Mio said as she passed and pretended to tickle the tiger under the chin and Lin Lin let out a loud purr.

"She's a big softie really, but no other Clans have tried to get into Tiger Land for years anyway." said Li as they continued through the trees and the gravel path that as trees started thinning out to reveal a clearing that made Harry and Hermione smile.

"Welcome to Tiger Land guys!" Goro exclaimed as the rest of the Tigers started making their way along the gravel path ahead of Harry, Mio and Hermione.

"It's brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed as she took in her surroundings. The clearing was made up of lush green grass across the space with only the gravel path connecting the buildings together.

To their left was a large pond with lotus flowers floating on the surface and all around the pond were patches of Tiger Lilies. Beyond the pond was a large grass area with benches and stone tables like at the library where students could sit outside and enjoy the sun or do their work with the odd cherry blossom tree dotted around to provide some shade.

To the right of the grass area was a miniature version of the library except the outside walls were painted black on white making it look a little like it was covered in white tiger skin. Mio pointed out that this was the dining hall where they would be having breakfast and lunch most days as people only normally ate them in the Jade Pagoda on weekends.

The building to the right of that was a four story pagoda that was painted like the dining hall. It wasn't as big as the Jade Pagoda as it was smaller however it still looked very impressive.

Behind that they saw a building painted in the same fashion as the dining hall that Mio explained was the Clan dojo where they could train for Defense and Dueling class. To the right of this there was another raised grassy area with cherry blossom trees obstructing the view behind, which Mio said lead to the Clan's Quidditch practice field was behind them encased in a bamboo forest and on the far right hand side was a small one story bungalow that Mio explained was Master Lin's quarters and office.

All of the buildings were connected by gravel paths that Mio explained was so that during the wet and winter months they wouldn't have to cut across the grass to get around but when the weather was nice they would probably just cut across the grass.

"It's a really lovely and well maintained space. I did a lot of gardening in my younger years so I know how hard it is to get a garden looking perfect but this is something else. All the little water fountains and bird baths and things are a really nice touch. " Harry said as he inspected the edging stones on the bath.

"Well when you see the elves, be sure to mention that and I reckon they will take really good care of you." said Mio.

"Come on you lot or all the seats will be taken." Sapporo shouted from outside the pagoda.

The trio quickly made their way along the path and up the two wooden steps and into the pagoda and onto the ground floor level that Mio explained again was the house common room level.

They went through a pair of double doors and saw to their immediate right a wide staircase that went up winding its way around the room until it disappeared into the floor above. The room was a lot larger that the pagoda walls outside suggested and along three of the walls was a large stone fire place surround by sofas and chairs. There were tables dotted around the room which students could use for a multitude of things be it for chess, working on or resting drinks.

The stairs immediately to the left Mio explained went to the Clan library and study room, which Hermione's ears pricked up at as Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's reaction to the thought of a room purely for studying.

The room was quiet as most students that were boarding at the school for the year had made their way up to their dorms most likely to unpack and get settled. There was a particularly rowdy bunch of students however sat in an area in the center of the room that had a series of sofas and chairs arranged in a square around a stone fire pit in the center of the room that now had the eleventh years in laughing and joking.

Mio said that she was going to see that the first years were alright and settling in as she spotted a group of them stood near one of the fireplaces looking tense and wondering what to do with themselves. There were second and third year groups dotted around in clusters, who were obviously more relaxed in the common room than the first years who everything was new to.

Harry and Hermione joined the rest of the Tiger eleventh years and they exchanged stories about their time in Mahoutokoro and they told them what Hogwarts was like in comparison while Mio was talking to the lower years and Goro had disappeared somewhere.

After about twenty minutes of them talking with the Tigers they saw Goro and Mio have a quick conversation near the outer doors and they started making their way to the group.

"Right you two, I've just been speaking with Master Lin and she said that she is going speak with you both in the morning and give you your time tables. I was thinking that we'll take you up to the dorms and let you get settled in and then maybe we'll hot tub it and welcome you properly…. Tiger style." Goro said as he rejoined the group with Mio.

"Tiger Style! Are you saying you managed to get it in this year?" Chen asked Goro.

"I think so as Master Lin didn't say anything but I want to go to the dorms to check. Come on!" replied Goro as he waved for them all to follow him.

Li and Mio linked arms with each of Hermione's as they started up the stairs and explained that every year Goro tries to smuggle in alcohol for a drinking game in the hot tub on the first night in.

"We thought that the boys always encouraged him and thought up different ways to smuggle it in because they wanted to get drunk. It's only that we've got older we've realized it's because they want to get us in our swimwear and ogle our goodies." said Li with a giggle.

"Pervs. Although I'll admit the view we get has improved over the years as well." said Mio.

They made their way up the stairs to the top floor and Mio and Li teased Hermione that she needs to get in shape if she's going to survive the number of stairs and walking at the school, as Hermione had had to stop on the climb to the top floor to catch her breath.

At the top of the stairs they went through a large wooden door that had a big eleven painted onto the outside and entered into what looked like a mini common room with faux leather couches and chairs dotted around the room. It had a nice homely feel about it.

Harry and Hermione were led to the far end of the room, Harry to the door on the right and Hermione to the door on the left. Hermione entered into the girl's dorm and saw that in the room immediately to her right along the wall was another door and further along the wall were three make up tables that the girls used to get ready.

Then through the rest of the room were six single four poster beds and each bed had an accompanying wardrobe and writing table. In the center of the room between the six beds was a wood burner that wasn't lit that Hermione assumed was for the colder months.

"Pick any bed you want Hermione. You get first pick as you're a guest." said Hilde.

"Do you all normally have a bed that you've had in a certain place the last eight years? I know in my old school we always settled on the same bed in each dorm change as they had the same lay out." asked Hermione.

"We normally do, but it doesn't matter you just pick." Fu said giving Hermione a smile. Hermione looked around the room at each of the beds trying to decide as a thought hit her as to how to possibly get out of having to choose.

"Do these beds go any bigger?" Hermione asked.

"No they have anti-extension charms placed on them so that we won't share them with anyone if you know what I mean." Ling smirked.

"Complete waste of time though as if your sharing a bed with someone you're going to be very close to them anyway and might not need that much room." said Li giggling.

"Well in that case I think I'm going to let you all have the choice and I might just sleep in my trunk." Hermione said stepping back and joining the group.

"Your trunk?" they all said at once.

"Yes my trunk." Hermione said moving towards her trunk.

"God I knew things were different at Hogwarts, but sleeping in your trunk is a bit of a weird practice." said Mio shaking her head.

"Right you girls pick your beds and unpack and I'll be back in a minute after I've had a quick check around and made sure everything is still neat after my flight." Hermione said grabbing her trunk and standing it on its end.

"Ermmm right ok. Did you bring a bathing suit or a bikini?" Fu asked her.

"Yes I've brought loads of clothes." Hermione said.

"Well put one on as we'll all be going to the bath to give you and Harry a proper Tiger welcome." Hilde said as she started pulling her trunk to the bed at the far end on the left.

"Alright see you in a few." Hermione said as she pushed the buttons on her trunk and opened it as the others saw a small red curtain covering the inside of the trunk from their view as Hermione ducked down and behind the curtain and disappeared into her trunk.

"Seriously the girl is going to sleep in a trunk?" Fu asked Ling as she took the bed between Hilde and Ling.

"I know it's strange isn't it but she said she will show us what it's like so we can always talk her out of it." said Ling as she opened her trunk and started searching for one of her bikinis that she'd bought hoping Jürgen would like her in it as she really wanted to go to the ball with him at Halloween and hopefully start dating him.

* * *

After ten minutes the girls were ready to go in their bikinis and with mini silk kimono dressing gowns wrapped around them covering them up so that they could tease the boys a little bit as they got into the tub.

Feeling stupid Mio knocked on the trunk and called Hermione who came back slightly breathless as if she had been running who stuck her head out of the curtain to see the tiger girls stood waiting for her.

"Right then ladies I'll give you the tour if you'd like to follow me." Hermione said as she ducked back behind the curtain.

The tiger girls looking at each other shrugged and ducked down one after the other into Hermione's trunk.

"Bloody hell!" Mio exclaimed.

"Damn!" said Li.

"Fucking Hell!" said Fu "It's amazing."

"How?" said Ling.

"Where can I get one?" asked Hilde.

Hermione started giggling at all of their reactions as they basically verbalized her first reaction that she had managed to keep in the first time she saw what Elliott had done for her trunk.

"Well, Mio, Li and Fu. Errrm thanks I guess." Hermione replied with a small laugh. "I can't really take the credit for it though and to answer your question Ling I've got an idea as to how, but the maker Elliott Eaton is the designer and fabricator of the trunk he will know a lot more."

Before adding "Hilde he works at Diagon Alley in London if you want to get one but they're not cheap." Hermione said as she led them into the sitting room of her trunk.

"Well this is the sitting room and as you can see from the four couches we can all sit in here comfortably enough if we ever fancy a night away from the boys." Hermione said as they took everything in.

The room was decorated in thick and fluffy white carpet that was so soft it was like walking on a cloud. The sofas were cream leather in a modern style but the rest of the room included photos on the wall and the coffee table, desks and furniture was all done in a French style from the sixteen to seventeen hundreds. The walls had duck egg blue and grey wall paper and the ceiling was white and had a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"I love the styling. The man clearly has some taste." Mio said as she took in the décor of the room.

"Well it was my idea. I told him what I wanted and he made it happen but I absolutely love it. Wait until you see my bathroom and wardrobe." Hermione beamed at them as she led them to a white leather covered door with diamanté studs on it.

The tigers all made ooooohs and ahhhhhhs of appreciation as they saw Hermione bathroom which was decorated in a similar style to the living room but she had a large standalone Victorian style bathtub and a walk in shower. Along with a toilet and sink that had all her lotions and things laid out.

"This is such a lovely bathroom." said Fu as she ran her fingers along the edge of the gleaming bath.

"Thanks, wait 'til you see the wardrobe." Hermione said as she led them through the next white door and into every girl's fantasy walk in wardrobe and on seeing it the girls lost it and started squealing and jumping around excitedly looking at anything and everything.

Ling let out a gasp as she came across the outfit Hermione had worn to Gringotts, "Damn Hermione you've got some amazing clothes here." as she and Mio continued looking through them.

"I see you love to shop. You are going to fit in here well." said Ling.

"What's through here Hermione?" asked Fu at a door with black leather over the wood and silver studs.

"That's my bedroom. Take a look." Hermione pointed as Fu pushed the door open and stepped in quickly followed by the others.

Hermione's bedroom was done in the same style and there was a king sized bed along with a small chest of drawers on each side of the bed and a small writing table against the wall that the door they had come in through was on.

The last wall was decorated with red and gold Gryffindor banners and pictures of Hermione's friends and family that had been taken at the belated birthday party that Harry had thrown for her. Every time she came into her bedroom she always thought of Harry and how amazing he was to put all that effort into her birthday whenever she saw that wall.

"I see a certain good looking dark haired wizard is in most of these photos." Mio said as they all started studying the pictures on her wall.

"Is that a Firebolt he's riding in this one?" asked a surprised Hilda looking at a photo of Harry playing Quidditch in the game before McLaggen had knocked him out by taking the bat of one of the beaters to show him how it should be done.

"Yes, it is he's had it since third year. His godfather bought it for him," said Hermione "and he's not in most of the pictures Mio, just a couple."

"Ha yeah right. There must only be about twenty pictures that haven't got him in." Fu replied.

"Exactly see that's plenty that haven't got him in." Hermione said while trying to blush. She didn't realize that she had put so many photos of Harry up.

"Awwwww this one is cute with you two and this other boy in. How old were you in that?" Ling asked.

"Eleven. That was taken after the incident in first year by the lake after Harry had got out of the hospital wing." Hermione said.

"What was he doing in the hospital wing?" asked Li.

"Oh that's a story and a half believe me." said Hermione as they heard a knocking coming from another room.

Hermione went out of the bedroom door and into the sitting room and heard the noise getting louder and it appeared to be coming from the corridor connecting her trunk to Harry's.

She opened the door as the girls came out of the bedroom behind her to see Harry standing there in a pair of swimming shorts She couldn't help but look Harry up and down and purring to herself inside her head. He really had developed a swimmer's body and she was hard pressed not to run her hands all over his chest and stomach.

"You lot coming or what? The guys are already in there and asked me to come get you but I couldn't hear anything when I knocked on your dorm door so assumed you were all in here." Harry said suddenly feeling very exposed as he looked past Hermione to see five girls wearing what appeared to be nothing but mini silk kimono dressing gowns looking him up and down.

"Yes we're coming now. Sorry I got side tracked showing them round." Hermione said blushing as Harry caught her checking him out.

"I know what you mean. The guys were pretty excited when they saw my cinema room and wine cellar. Oh and Li, I'm sorry but no matter what Sapporo says to you he doesn't have my permission to spend some private time with you in my trunk!" Harry said grinning at the appalled look on Li's face.

"He asked you if we…. in your…I'LL KILL HIM! Talk about embarrassing a girl." Li said her anger flaring.

"Don't get mad," Hermione said before pausing "Get even!" causing the girls to laugh.

"Right well I'll see you all in a minute… Goro got what he wanted in apparently so don't be long." Harry finished as he closed the door and backed out down the corridor.

* * *

The Tiger boys were already in the bath when Harry came back in room or a more accurate term would have been mini swimming pool as it was about eight meters by six meters in diameter.

"What's taken them so long? I know your trunk was amazing and I'm sure Hermione's is as well but seriously!" asked Chen.

"You know what that lot are like Chen. They'll probably spend half an hour talking about shoes."

"Actually Tai, we weren't talking about shoes." responded Li as the girls entered the bath room as Harry dropped into the pool.

"Yes we were actually talking about Harry and Hermione's first year at Hogwarts." added Ling as she closed the door to the bathroom.

"Yes she's got some really cool photos in her bedroom in her trunk." Mio told the group as she stripped off her kimono and hung it on a hook on the wall to reveal that she was wearing a white two-piece bikini that rode high over her hips and showed off her chest perfectly.

"Really…. I can't wait to see it." Sapporo put in giving Goro a nudge and a wink.

"The only way you're ever getting in that bedroom Sapporo is if Hermione sells me her trunk." replied Li as she stripped off and hung up her Kimono revealing that she was wearing a bright illuminous yellow bikini that was the same style as Mio's as she made her way with Mio into pool down the three steps on the end of the pool and they moved to sit across the on the bench under the water line on the side opposite the boys.

"I'm not selling you my trunk Li. I'll put you in contact with the person who makes them but they are really expensive." Hermione said as she turned slowly peeling off her dressing gown and hanging it on a hook next to the others before turning back to the bath

Hermione was wearing a Gryffindor red bikini that had bottoms that were tied together holding them in place and she made her way down the steps looking at Harry looking at her body as she entered the pool and gave a little shiver on feeling his eyes on her that had nothing to do with the water temperature.

Harry had never seen Hermione in such little clothing and was glad that he'd already got in the water so that no one would see that his swim shorts had tented. Her body was absolutely perfect as Harry's eyes made his way up her toned and tanned legs to her gorgeous bikini clad bum and working its way up her back as she turned around and he saw that Hermione's breasts were bigger than he'd ever realized.

"You look amazing." Harry whispered quietly to her as she sat down opposite and she blushed prettily and gently bit her bottom lip that caused another stir in Harry down below.

"How much are the trunks?" Fu asked as she stripped down to a light pink one-piece bikini, which wasn't really one piece as it had sections cut out of it showing most of her stomach and back.

"How much were they again Harry?" Hermione asked him blushing more as he still hadn't taken his eyes off her since she'd settled below the water with just her shoulders and head above the water.

Harry was brought back to the present as he felt everyone looking at him staring at Hermione. "Oh, they were fifteen thousand galleons, but I don't know that would be in currency over here. Probably about thirty thousand Gin." Harry said trying to remember what Bogrod had told him the exchange rate was.

"Well that's that dream done for me. My parents are NOMA's and run a restaurant so I've not got access to that kind of money to be spending on that." said Ling as she hung up her kimono revealing a jet black bikini that showed off her assets beautifully as she stepped into the pool annoyed with her timing as Jürgen had been turning the other way to get his drink and had missed her unveiling herself.

"But it's a really nice restaurant." Fu replied while shuffling along the bench so her friend could sit next to her.

"Well I'm sure my parents would rather me spend that sort of money on a flat or something or at least a deposit on a really nice one." Li added to the conversation, "My Mum and Dad would probably agree to get one for the business though as Dad is a solicitor and Mum is a book author so she's always travelling around and complains constantly about the state of some hotels through the world when going to promote one of her books."

"Alright, alright, enough talk of trunks for now guys we need to show these two a good night." Chen suddenly said speaking over everyone.

"He's right come on let's get some drinks sorted for you girls." Goro said as he climbed out of the pool and made his way to a small wooden cabinet on the far wall below the window and opened the doors and extracted five tumbler glasses and a few different bottles.

Sapporo started climbing out of the pool and approached Goro, "Here I'll give you a hand." he said at which point the rest of the Tigers in the pool gave them a round of applause, which Harry and Hermione laughed at understanding the joke.

Sapporo rolling his eyes placed the five glasses down in a row and Goro taking one of the bottles poured them all a glass of a clear liquid as Sapporo climbed back into the bath and started handing out the drinks.

"What is this stuff?" Hermione asked smelling the liquid and not knowing what it was but noticing that it was strong stuff just from the fumes coming off it.

"It's called Supercharged Sake Mix. It's a home brew that Goro's uncle makes. Normally the Master have the elves search his trunk to see if he's smuggling it in as it's really strong stuff." said Fu taking a sniff before adding, "Smells like fermented socks though."

The rest of the laughed but agreed it was strong stuff and got the job done. Mio then took control and said that they'd start by playing a drinking game and then Ling had a game that would help them break the ice a bit.

The first game they played was a game called Pin Pon Pan, where the person starting the game said 'Pin' and then the person on their left had to say 'Pon' and the next person on the left had to say 'Pan' will pointing at another person (any person they wanted, it didn't have to be the next person on the left) who had to then say 'Pin' and start the cycle over again.

It was a really fast paced game and even though the rules were simple it became quite obvious that you could say the wrong word or forget to point while saying 'Pan' meaning you had to neck all of your drink in one go.

It wasn't long before they were all quite tipsy and merry and having a really good time laughing and joking.

* * *

"Right shall we play a different game?" Li asked knowing that Ling really wanted to play the game as she had a plan for Jürgen, which she told them all about on the train here. They all agreed and Ling jumped out quickly and padded back to the dorm to get the game she had brought hoping that Jürgen was watching her as she left the room.

Harry got out and made his way into his trunk and through to his wine cellar and grabbed a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey and a bottle of Tipsy Lou's Tequila and made his way back into the bath.

Ling returned shortly after and was delighted to see that Jürgen was watching her and checking her out as she came back into the room carrying what looked like a cardboard bow about twelve inches long and she handed it to Mio as she got back in the bath.

"So what's the game?" Tai asked "And what are the drinks, I've not seen them before?"

"You go first Harry." Ling said giving him a nod and smile.

"This one is Loopy Lou's Tequila. It's a Mexican import that makes you start talking gibberish for about five second when you try and talk again. I thought it might be quite funny. The Ogden's Firewhiskey and that allows you to blow out a small flame after each sip but if you don't breathe out the flame you can make smoke come out your nostrils instead. There both pretty strong though so they'll do the job." Harry explained to laughter.

"They sound brilliant!" Chen exclaimed getting nods from the others.

"Get them poured." added Fu enthusiastically, "We can pretend were part of Dragon Clan." This comment made them all stop what they were doing and stared at her. "Just kidding." she added with a giggle as they all relaxed.

"What the game Ling?" Sapporo asked taking his glass of Firewhiskey from Harry and putting it on the ledge behind him.

"It's a game of magical Pocky." she explained.

"Pokey? Sounds pretty rude." Hermione said looking around the others as it did sound pretty rude and she wanted confirmation.

"Oh no Hermione not Pokey, there called POCKY." Mio said laughing while the others looked at her for an explanation, so she clarified that in British slang "giving someone a poke" meant having sexual intercourse. The others all started laughing and the boys started making crude jokes with their new found slang.

"Taking the conversation back out of the gutter, please explain Ling." Li said as she accepted her drink and put it behind her.

"Right well, Pocky are thin chocolate-covered biscuit sticks about five inches long. I'm addicted to Pocky and there are loads of different flavors, including strawberry, almond, and green tea etc.

Anyway the game is this player one takes one Pocky stick. Each of the two players puts one end in his or her mouth and begins munching. Now these are magical Pocky so they will disappear in your mouth instead of your having to chew. The pair get closer and closer with each bite.

The first person who chickens out, and let's go of the Pocky will have the Pocky reform and it's meant to taste pretty foul and then they will be classed as losing the game and has to down their drink. If both players let go then the Pocky will punish the one who did so first.

If the two players end up kissing, they are safe from punishment and don't have to drink." Ling concluded a little apprehensively as she was unsure how they would react to her game.

"Finally one of your girls has picked a decent game worth playing!" Chen responded while waggling his eyebrows at Ling, causing them all to laugh.

"Alright then who goes first and against who?" Goro asked them all.

"Well why don't we just play the person opposite us starting at one end and then work our way down and then if you want to keep playing one person on the end gets out and goes to the other end and everyone shuffles down a place to change their opponent?" said Hilde.

"God I love how your brain works Thor." Tai said, "You ready to lock lips with me?" and he gave her a wink that caused her to roll her eyes.

"Right well, Mio and Goro you go first as you're the senior prefects, then Li and Sapporo, then Ling and Ling and Jürgen, then Harry and Hermione, Tai and Hilde and Chen and me" Fu suggested getting agreement from everyone.

"You ready for this Meow. You can take the loss if you want, I won't think any less of you." Goro grinned at Mio.

"You wish Goro. You know I don't back down from a challenge." Mio said as she took the Pocky offered by Ling and put one end in her mouth and standing up so that the water was around her breasts she moved forward tasting the strawberry Pocky and watched Goro who stood with a smirk on his face as he stood and moved towards her stooping slightly and coming to rest with their faces and torso's about seven inches apart and he got the Pocky in his mouth between his teeth.

"Ready?" he said around the Pocky and got a "Uh huh." from Mio who took her first small bite going a little closer to him as he started biting his and moving it into his mouth and both of them finding that the two inches of biscuit they'd already eaten had disappeared from their mouths as they worked their way down it. Closer and closer they got until they were about and inches away from each other and realizing that the other wasn't going to back down they ended up touching lips and started kissing each other. Goro wrapped his arms around her waist and Mio wrapped hers around his neck as the kiss lasted for a good twenty seconds as the rest of the Tigers started shouting and whistling.

Goro and Mio broke away from each other and let each other go as they backed away from each other and returned to their seats. "Damn Mio, if' I'd known you could kiss like that I'd have got a game of this myself earlier." said Goro as he took a swig of his firewhiskey and filling the burn down his throat took Harry's advice and opened his mouth and whistled to find a small lick of flame come out.

"If I'd know you could kiss like that Goro, I might have done the same." Mio said giving him a wink. 'It was a good kiss' Mio thought to herself.

"Right come on Li, me and you now. It will be nice to have a kiss without these lot having a go." said Sapporo as he made his way to the middle of the bath. Li grabbed the Pocky from Ling and moved the middle with her boyfriend where they wasted no time in putting the Pocky in their mouths and proceeded to snog each other for a good minute until every stopped their cheering and whistling and it turned into "Hurry up's" and "we haven't got all night".

"I think you two should both do your drinks for making us wait as that wasn't really a challenge to kiss your girlfriend." Fu said with the agreeance of the group.

"Alright fine no problem that's a win win for me. Kiss a beautiful girl and get more drunk." Sapporo said as he picked up his glass of Firewhiskey and despite Harry and Goro's protests, proceeded to swallow the whole glassful. It was amusing watching Sapporo's grin slide from his face as the volcano in his stomach came rushing up his throat and he let out a shout as a large flame shout out of his mouth like a cannon knocking him off balance into the water causing them all to laugh at him as he came up spluttering.

"A bit of warning about drinking too much in one go would have been nice." Sapporo said laughing along with the other.

"He did try and warn you." Goro said hitting him on the back a few times as smoke gently came out of Sapporo's ears.

"Right your turn Parker." Tai said as Ling and Jürgen stood up and Ling putting the Pocky in her mouth stood and waited. Li and Hermione could see her slightly shaking with nerves as Li knew she really liked Jürgen she gave Ling's hand a little squeeze of reassurance as Jürgen stepped forward and put his hands on her hips and she moved hers to his broad shoulders and finding herself shiver a little more as she looked into his blue eyes as he kept eye contact with her and took a big bite of the Pocky where as she took a small almost nibble sized bite and then he took another large bite.

Ling couldn't decide whether he was trying to intimidate her into ducking out so she took a big bite back and thought she saw him start to smile but couldn't really tell as they were only a couple of inches apart. Jürgen then bit the last two inches quickly and started kissing Ling passionately as she started kissing him back and running her hands through his blond locks as they kissed to cheers and wolf whistles from the group.

Harry and Hermione cheered with the rest as Ling and Jürgen gave each other a small kiss on the lips and returned to their seats both smiling like the cats that got the cream and continued to stare at each other.

"Right then you two. Let's see which one of you has the most guts." Chen said as Hilde reached into the box of Pocky and handed it to Hermione.

"Pucker up lover girl!" Hilde said winking at Hermione as Hermione and Harry and stood up and moved towards each other both of them blushing furiously. Hermione put the Pocky in her mouth and tasted caramel as she wavered on her feet slightly due to the alcohol flowing through her.

She felt Harry's slightly shaking hands go onto her hips to steady her. She gave a little shiver as it was sending tingles through her being this close to Harry and wearing so little clothing between them and she felt a tingling down in her bikini bottoms that definitely wasn't because of the alcohol.

She reached up and put her hands on each of Harry's broad shoulders feeling the scar on his left shoulder where the horntail had cut him during the Tri-Wizard tournament. She was looking at Harry's eyes and saw the fire in them as he moved his neck and took the other end of the Pocky in his mouth. He looked determined she'd give him that. They both started inching their way closer and closer together keeping the eye contact until Hermione felt her breasts pressing up against Harry's firm and naked chest causing her nipples to harden instantly at the contact as their faces and lips got closer and closer together.

'This is it! She's finally getting the chance to kiss him' she thought as she saw Harry close his eyes as his nose brushed softly against hers almost like a caress. There was only around an inch of Pocky left separating them now and she felt Harry pause.

 _'Stupid noble Harry. He's thinking about Ron; I know he is... Why?! Please just stop thinking about Ron and kiss me!_ ' Hermione thought to herself as a little moan of disappointment left her throat at Harry stopping just before their lips came into contact. ' _Ahhhhh to hell with it_ ' Hermione thought as she balled up her courage and pressed her lips forward capturing Harry's lips in hers.


	51. Chapter 51 - Kisses and Phials

**29th August 2016 - Authors Note - Phew well this has been one of the hardest chapters I've had to write and massive, massive thanks to Goldzar for thrashing the idea and chapter out with me. I think we've both lost sleep over this and the next chapter this weekend.**

 **I really hope I've done the most important thing in the story so far justice and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Wednesday or Thursday this week.**

 **So I hope everyone enjoys this chapters and feedback is again really appreciated and I hope you enjoy my latest effort.**

 **Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 51 \- Kisses and Phials**

 **Sunday 31st July, Eleventh Year Communcal Bathroom, Tiger Land, Mahoutokoro**

Harry was having a hard time to not just kiss her. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and it was taking all his will power to not just pull her to him and kiss her with all he had. Being this close to Hermione, and them both wearing so little, had the obvious reaction in his swimming shorts and he was as hard as iron with all the visions of what he wanted to do with her flashing through his mind. 'Thank god she doesn't know legilimency.', he thought.

He was staring into those beautiful brown eyes noticing that Hermione wasn't blinking as he worked his mouth along the Pocky between them until their noses came into contact with each other gently rubbing along the side of each other. 'She doesn't seem like she wants to back out! Does she want to kiss me? I really want to kiss her.' Harry thought to himself.

He was finally going to be able to kiss the girl he loved, the girl he'd wanted for so long. The girl who he'd lost to his friend. ' _Ron…. I'm about to kiss my best mate's girlfriend. What will he do when he finds out. Shit... maybe I shouldn't do this!_ ' Harry thought to himself as he paused in moving forward.

His mouth was only an inch from Hermione now. He was so close he was breathing in her scent and it was fueling the fire inside him. Suddenly Hermione's face moved forward and he felt her lips on his. This made his mind up for him as she had made the first move. 'He who hesitates, masturbates.' He thought to himself as he started to kiss her back.

The kiss was everything he dreamed it would be as he eagerly started to kiss Hermione back as he moved one of his hands up from her hips and slowly slid it up her back in between her shoulder blades as his other hand moved to her lower back just above her bum and pulled her against him feeling her breasts crush against his chest and their groins pressed against each other.

Hermione let out a soft moan and opened her mouth a little at this hand movement and feeling Harry's cock pressing against her. Harry took the opportunity to slide his tongue against her lips and into her mouth as their tongues collided and their passion grew.

Harry felt her right leg slowly slide up his leg as she hooked it around his hip and pulled his groin into her more firmly sending shockwaves through her as one of her arms wrapped around his shoulders and the hand moved up into his hair as her fingers ran through it pulling him more into their kiss.

Hermione felt Harry move the hand on her lower back onto her bum and give it a squeeze sending tingles through her and she felt his other hand move down from her shoulder blades to grab the other cheek. Purely out of instinct she adjusted her arms on his shoulders so he could take her weight easier and pushed off her standing leg up onto him and wrapping her other leg around his waist and connecting her ankles so that she was slightly above him as Harry automatically took her weight in his arms with both hands on her bum supporting her easily by being in the water.

She tried to put all the years of feelings and love for him in her kiss and he responded in kind. She let out another moan as she felt herself press up against him and felt a slight shaking and she couldn't tell if it was coming from Harry or whether she was shaking herself but it was making them rub against each other and was causing waves of pleasure from her pussy shooting all the way through her body to her toes and her fingertips as she felt the wall of the bath behind Harry and pulled them towards it and adjusted her legs so that she had Harry sat down with her straddling him and his back pressed against the wall of the bath.

She didn't know how long they had been kissing but nothing in the world seemed to exist at that moment. She could no longer hear the whoops, wolf whistles and cheers from the Tigers anymore. There was only her and Harry and nothing else mattered at that moment. It was like she was having an out of body experience as she couldn't see or feel anything other than him. It was like kissing lighting and she found it addictive and completely intoxicating. She never wanted this kiss to end.

She was broken from her thoughts by a loud cracking noise in the room and Harry slowly started backing out of the kiss giving soft kisses to her lips as both his and hers kept kissing the other not wanting to completely end the contact.

She felt him move his head back and she opened her eyes as he open his and found that they were both slightly out of breath from their kiss as the rested her forehead on his and Hermione found that she was straddled over Harry on his seat in the bath between Jürgen and Tai who were looking at them both opened mouthed.

She heard an "Ahem" from behind Harry and looked up still a bit stunned from the best and most amazing kiss of her life to see a displeased looking house elf stood behind Harry wearing a large bed shirt and a sleeping hat with pom pom on the end with its hands on its hips looking unimpressed in finding Harry and herself in this position and the Tigers in the bath.

"Ah you quite finished young miss?" the house elf asked staring at her unblinkingly like an angry Professor McGonagall would have been proud of.

"Errrr…. well I…. ahem…" Hermione said turning her head looking at the others who were all staring at her and Harry with slightly bewildered expressions on all of their faces as she looked both ways. She decided it would be a better idea to extract herself from her current position and pushed off the bath wall behind Harry and glided through the water until she bumped into the opposite wall between Hilde and Ling.

"Yes…. I am now." she answered biting her lip nervously.

"I should think so to! Master Lin asked me to come up here to remind you that you've all got class tomorrow and that it's one o'clock in the morning and she would appreciate it if you went to bed and stopped keeping the rest of Tiger Land awake!", the elf screeched then clicked its fingers and the water started draining away quickly.

"Now go to bed and get some sleep as you've got your class schedule meeting in the morning and Master Lin is already less than happy." the elf commented as they all started scrambling out of the bath quickly sloshing water in their haste, which the elf cleared with a wave of her hand.

"We're really sorry Tao, we'll go to bed now." Goro replied as he hastily summoned the bottles to him and put them in the cupboard he was kneeling at before putting them in quickly and locking the door and casting some charms on the cupboard so the elves couldn't get in to confiscate the booze.

"Well I'll just stay here to make sure that no one," she eyed Harry and Hermione "thinks they will be able to sneak back in here and carry on with their activities." replied Tao with feigned anger and both hands on his hips trying to keep the smile off his face from the guilty expressions on the new witch and wizard's faces.

They emptied out into the bathrooms they had come from and managed to neck the remaining glasses of fire whiskey that they had snuck out with them before Tao could notice. Harry decided to let Sapporo and Goro argue amongst themselves who had his as he didn't want it.

They then went into the dormitories after Goro had won the discussion by putting Sapporo in a headlock as he downed the drink. They went in laughing about being busted by Tao and agreed that they were lucky as Master Lin hadn't actually come up herself. Goro said they'd best get to sleep and they'd discuss the night's events more tomorrow as they all turned to look at Harry grinning.

Harry asked what time to set his alarm for and Goro said if he wanted to leave his trunk open they'd come and knock on his bedroom in the morning and wake him up. He agreed, bid them all a good night and made his way to his bedroom in his trunk. He peeled off the swimming trunks in his bathroom and squeezed the water out of them and hung them over the side of the bath to dry.

He grabbed a towel to dry himself and made his way into his bedroom and got into bed. He'd just had the most amazing kiss of his life and Hermione hadn't pulled back at all and kissed him with as much enthusiasm as him if not more.

 _'Is that going to be a one off thing? She seemed to enjoy that as much as I did… what am I going to say to her the next time I see her? What does this mean now? What about Ron?_ ' Harry thought before deciding that he'd think about it more in the morning and instead settled into his bed and replayed the kiss he'd had with Hermione over and over again.

A thought struck him as grabbed his wand and pulled open one of the drawers on his bedside cabinet and reached in and pulled on of the small memory phials out of the box. Thinking strongly about the memory he put his wand tip to his temple and in his mind said the word "Thoughtolous" as he slowly pulled the wand away from his temple with the memory attached. He corked the phial that filled with a clear liquid as soon as he dropped the memory in and he watched as the memory string swirled and moved around with it.

Harry knew he'd never forget that memory but at least now if he ever needed to remind himself of the best kiss of his life with the person he loved the most and something special that they had shared together he could do so. He put the memory in the drawer and heard the metallic click of the drawer automatically locking and he settled down still recalling the memory and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Mondays 1st August, Hermione's Trunk, Tiger Land, Mahoutokoro**

Hermione was up early and had woken up from a very pleasant and particularly naughty dream, which had involved herself and Harry rolling around naked on a beach on a desert island somewhere. She stretched out fully with her hands above her head feeling surprisingly good considering that between them all last night they had drank three bottles of Supercharged Sake, thirty bottles of beer, six bottles of wine and for the girls at least a large shot of Loopy Lou's Tequila that Fu and Hilde had managed to swipe and get into the bathroom before Tao could take it away that the girls had insisted on necking in the bathroom before going to the dorms and had all burst out giggling as they started talking gibberish for ten seconds after the liquid had hit their throats.

As she finished her stretch she threw the quilt off herself and saw a memory phial roll off and drop from the quilt onto the thick carpet and bounce across the floor a few feet. Hermione then remembered that Mio had pressed it into her palm and told her to keep it safe before Hermione went off to bed the night before while giving Hermione the biggest smile. She got up and picked it up and read the label that said ' ** _From Mio, OMG KEEP SAFE= Your first night in Tiger Land_** ', she padded naked across the room to the Gryffindor wall and pulled a large picture, which had herself, Harry and her mum and dad around a dinner table that Frieda had taken the night Harry and come for dinner, forwards revealing a pewter colored safe behind the picture.

She turned the three tumblers to the combination she had set and taking Mio's memory phial opened a brown wooden box that was lined with red felt inserts on the inside where she was keeping her memories of the trip so far and was amazed that she'd already collected a lot already and thought at the rate she was going the collection was going to be massive by the time they got home.

She had already placed her train ride there, taking the escalator up to as well as her first view of Mahoutokoro, Their tour with Master Bo around the school and the Quidditch pitch. Her memory of the library, Harry and her sorting's during the ceremony. The Great Hall transformation, their first trip into Tiger Land. She placed Mio's memory in there as well and closed the lid.

Her eyes drifted across to a honey wood color memory box in the safe with her favorite memories in from her past. She wondered whether Mio's memory would have to be moved into that one after she'd seen it.

She picked one of the racks inside the safe that contained eight spare phials and padded back across to her writing desk and placed them down along with the labels and muggle writing pen that she had taken from her safe. She grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the bedroom door and wrapped it around herself loving the feel of the silk against her nakedness.

She made her way back to the bed and took her wand from her bedside cabinet and made her way back to her writing desk and pulled the chair out and took a seat. Moving the phial, pen and labels to one side. She pulled up the concertina cover that protected her diary and writing materials.

She knew it was strange to still be keeping a diary at her age but she had found it a perfect tonic to record her thoughts and memories although it wasn't as big a deal now that she had the pensieve Harry had bought her and she'd stocked up on phials and things before she had left England. She'd catalogued all her memories at the Badger's Nook and knew that all her memories for the last seven years were protected and safe in her vault at the Badger's Nook. Frieda had shown her the vault and she had placed her most important memories there except for the little box of personal memories that she had brought with her for this trip. Harry was in most of them as her adventures with him took up a lot of space in her vault and now she had the first memory that will take pride of place in her collection from last night.

She flicked through her diary she came across her entries from her first Runes lesson and she read through her entry remembering where she had sat down at a two-person desk in the empty class room and was asked to join a three-person desk by Susan and Hannah who had introduced themselves and asked if she was alright sitting with them. Someone actually wanting to sit next to her even though she was on a separate desk and there were other desks available.

She had of course accepted them to join her and as the lesson progressed and they had started doing their work they had whispered conversations and passed notes amongst themselves while Professor Babbling had lectured away about what they would be studying in Runes that year. She had received a note pressed into her hand from Susan saying that Susan had already read up the first couple of chapters in her Runes book as had Hannah so if Hermione wanted to talk and pass notes for the rest of their first lesson then they would help her catch up.

Hermione had been surprised that other students did what she did and read ahead a little to give themselves an advantage. The rest of the lesson was passing notes back and forth and getting to know each other better. Hermione had loved it as she'd never really had people and especially girls want to be her friends before just for the sake of it as normally they had just pretended to be so that she would help them with homework but she didn't get that feeling from Hannah and Susan.

As she continued to flick through the diary she came across her first entry about when Professor Babbling had assigned them into groups in a boys' versus girls' scenario in class and that had meant that the two Slytherin girls in the class Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis joined them at their table. At first Hermione and the Hufflepuff girls were wary of their Slytherin classmates but found during the work that the Slytherin girls were just like them and were actually pretty nice. Tracey had a wicked sense of humor just like Hannah as well as a filthy mind and as the year went on the Slytherin girls and the Hufflepuff girls took turns in sitting on the three seater desk with Hermione and in some classes Hermione would sit on one of the two seater desks with one of the girls while the other sat on the three-person desk.

She quickly read over another entry where she was talking about how wonderful it was having female friends to talk to about her insecurities and feelings and things as well as having girlie conversations about hair and makeup and things and if it wasn't for a talk she had with Hannah and Tracey she never would have learned how to get mane of brown curly hair under control and change it.

She continued flicking through her diary seeing page after page about Harry and how she was feeling about him and how confused she was about the way Ron was treating her as he always seemed to be arguing with her and that when she'd questioned the girls in her Runes class about it they had all said that boys were like that, that they were mean to girls they liked as they didn't know how to show their feelings until they got to around sixteen.

Hermione had joked that Draco Malfoy must have been head over heels for her then and getting prepared to propose any day now and they had all laughed at that before getting told to keep the noise down by Professor Babbling.

The Slytherin girls said that he did in fact hate her but nothing like as much as he hated Harry. This when she started talking about Harry with them all. It was during fourth year when the Tri-wizard tournament was on and they had all asked her if he really had put his name in the Goblet of Fire and Hermione had defended Harry saying that he hadn't. All the girls were skeptical except for Susan who said that she believed Harry hadn't done it and Hermione backing him up just confirmed her thoughts on the matter.

As the rest of the year went on and they saw what Harry was facing the rest of the girls came to realize that Hermione was right and that there was no way he had entered that tournament himself as he was woefully unprepared for it. Without even realizing it was happening Hermione found that more and more of their time when not working on rune work was dedicated to talking about Harry and the girls had teased her about liking him and she had blushed furiously under their playful banter that they could see the truth.

She'd told them all about her feeling for Harry and exactly how she felt about him and she noticed as time went on that they were all asking different questions of her about Harry even small things from his favorite color to his favorite chocolate etc.

She'd confided in Susan that Ginny had told her that she liked Harry and that she was planning on making a move on him during their fifth year and she wanted Hermione's help and that Ginny had also told her how much Ron liked her and wanted to ask her out but didn't know how to do it. This went on for years and with Harry giving no sign that he liked Hermione as anything more than a friend she had realized that Harry didn't feel for her in that way. Harry was dedicating his thoughts and energy to staying alive.

Hermione decided that it might be a good idea to write to her mum or one of the girls about what had happened with Harry and about the developing love triangle between herself, Ron and Harry that she had tried desperately to avoid slipping into. 'Have I really tried not to fall for Harry?' she thought to herself.

She took a piece of parchment and a selected a pot of ink that she uncorked and then selected one of her favorite eagle feather quills as she decided to write to Susan. Dipping the quill in the ink she stretched out the parchment and weighted it down and began to write.

 ** _Dear Susan,_**

 ** _How are you? Are you ready for Beauxbatons? Well, Harry and I have arrived at Mahoutokoro and I have to be honest it's absolutely it's absolutely beautiful here and if you ever have a chance to come and see the place for yourself then I recommend you do. Although if you don't do not worry as Harry and I are cataloguing the entire trip with pensieve memories. Did you get my letter about where we bought them from so you can get one for yourself? Fleur's told me a little about Beauxbatons but it would be wonderful to see if with my own eyes even though it's unlikely that I'll ever get to go there._**

 ** _Right the purpose as to why I'm writing to you. Firstly, I have to tell you off for lying to me... You said that kissing Harry was like being warmed by the sun on a cold winters day. Well you're wrong it's like a kissing a lightning bolt and it sending you to heaven while all the same time sending tingles all over your body. You absolutely failed to describe what it was like with any justice but I won't hold it against you._**

 ** _We were on our first night here and Harry and I have been accepted by all four of the clans and we were playing a game with one of the clans that we are staying with for our first week as we are getting to stay with all the clans over the next month and we get to decide which one we want to pick... How cool is that?_**

 ** _Anyway I'm enclosing a memory of what happened so you can see for yourself but basically Harry and I kissed and it was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. It was everything I ever dreamed it would be and I'm left cursing my luck that I'm still with Ron when it's happened. The guy I've been crazy about for years and I finally kiss him and I'm stuck in a relationship that I can't get out of without hurting Ron or feeding his inferiority complex about losing me to Harry. If Harry would want to be with me that is._**

 ** _I don't know what to do Suzie as I love Harry or should I say I'm IN love with Harry. I care about Ron, but it isn't the same as with Harry by any stretch of the imagination as you know. I never thought I'd ever get a chance with Harry as I knew thought that Ginny would give him up after all the years of telling me how much she liked him._**

 ** _So the point of why I am writing is I need some advice on what to do? We're on our second day here at school and we are really the only people each other know properly so if I go all weird on him then it's going to be really difficult and we need to support each other. I don't know what to say to him... Do I act as if nothing has happened? Do I tell him I love him? Do I end it with Ron? Do I get with Harry? Do I stay on my own until I know what to do? WHAT?_**

 ** _Have a look through the memory and tell me what you think I should do. I think for now I'm going to tell Harry I shouldn't have done it and tell him that for the time being that we need to stay friends until I've sorted out what to do about Ron along with all the other stuff like that Harry has to have at least one other wife in order to keep his Black name. I need to find out whether he's doing that as I know that things between you and him are changing and have changed even though you haven't told me the whole story of what happened by the way and I'm interested no matter how gory the details._**

 ** _Anyway I'd better to as I need to get ready for class. First day and we've got a double dueling class all morning followed by lunch and free double period. I may check out the library as the library here is out of this world. I'll write to you about that in my next letter._**

 ** _Please, Please, please write back as soon as you can._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Hermione._**

 ** _xXx_**

Hermione finished the letter and cast a quick drying charm and wrapped in around the phial and slid it into the red leather message tube wrote 'Susan Bones' on the white address square on the tube. She then and wrote a similar letter to her mum asking for her advice on what to do. She then duplicated the letter to her mum four more times but changed the addressee to Daphne on one, Tracey on another, Luna on the third one and thinking whether to send it and thought about sending the final one to Pansy, but she didn't know Pansy well enough to divulge her feelings about Harry to her as the other girls she knew and had earned her trust as she had her secrets with them as well and put that copy in her diary.

She didn't enclose a copy of the memory in her Mum's letter as she wrapped it in a message tube and addressed it to her mum. She extracted the memory again another four times and put them into phials before corking them and taking her labels and writing 'Don't show anyone else please - H' and put them one the phials before wrapping them in the letter and sliding them into the message tubes and addressed them to Daphne, Luna and Tracey.

On the final phial she wrote a label of ' ** _Me, Harry and WOW - Hopefully first of many_** ' on it and stuck it to the phial and she went back over to the safe and placed it in the honey wood memory box and placed the phial into one of the slots. She placed the brown box in the safe along with the labels and muggle style pen.

She closed the door to the safe and pushed the picture back in place. She smiled at the picture of the four of them together looking so happy and felt a slight sensation in her stomach as her eyes caught Harry and the memory of last night came back to her again and causing to smile and feeling better on her decided course of action.

Suddenly her alarm clock started going off telling her that it was time to get up. Turning she quickly walked through her wardrobe and into the bathroom and started running herself a shower. She was amazed that Elliott had managed to get running water in her trunk as she could have kissed him for that as she stepped under the hot water.

She spent the remainder of her shower washing herself and thinking about the kiss she'd had with Harry that caused her hands to start wandering over her body imagining that they were Harry's as she recalled how Harry had made her feel while they were kissing.

Just as her hand was passing down over her stomach she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hermione are you in there?" Mio shouted through the door.

Softly cursing to herself Hermione turned off the shower and stepped out from behind the screen before calling back "Yes Mio, I'm just getting out of the shower."

"No problem we were thinking of going for breakfast and we're all up and ready waiting for you." Mio called back.

Wrapping a towel around herself she tiptoed across to the door and opened the door a bit and stuck her head in the gap. She saw Mio stood looking pristine in her uniform. "I'll be ten minutes Mio can you wait that long?" Hermione asked.

"Course. Can we wait in here or do you want to meet us in the lounge or the common room?" Mio asked.

"You can wait in here if you like I won't be long. Promise!" Hermione answered as Mio nodded and Hermione closed the door. She used a drying charm on herself and especially her hair as time was of the essence and went into her wardrobe selecting a matching white set of silk underwear she slipped these on before donning her uniform.

She quickly made her way over to her make up table and applied her normal make up and started working on her hair forming it into quick plait and tying it with a small red hair bobble that came as part of her uniform.

She grabbed her bag making sure that her work reviewer and assignment scrolls were in her bag along with scroll viewer and library card. She moved over the writing table in her bedroom and grabbed the messages that she was sending along with a couple of bottles of ink, some spare parchment and a small bottle of pepper up potion she thought would be a good idea to keep in the desk just in case as her hangover might kick in later as they really had drunk quite a lot the night before. Happy that she had everything she closed her bag and threw it over her shoulder amazed at how light it was compared to having to carry all her books around with her like at Hogwarts.

She darted back into her wardrobe one last time and gave herself the once over looking at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked good in her uniform and really liked the idea of it. The only thing she didn't like was that awful orange Quidditch stripe on her collar and other than passing her NEWTs her other target for school this year was getting that to a different color.

Nodding her head, she went out into her bedroom and joined Mio and the others who were waiting for her in the sitting room.

"Wow that was a quick turnaround." Mio exclaimed as they all stood up and picked up their bags.

"Let's get downstairs quickly so we can tease you and Harry for stealing the show from Jürgen and Ling last night." Fu announced to the group as they all started laughing and made their way out of the trunk.


	52. Chapter 52 - Lesson One: Duelling Class

**Chapter 52** **\- Lesson One: Duelling Class**

 **Monday 2st August, Tiger Pagoda, Mahoutokoro**

Fearing what he was going to say to her when he saw her, Harry took the unusual step of going down to breakfast with the Tiger boys without waiting for Hermione. The boys all said that she'd be alright as she would be with the girls and that he'd be safer from teasing about their snog the night before with them than going down on his own with the girls.

The boys had told Harry that when he and Hermione had kissed last night something strange had happened as they all felt a kind of pulse coming from them both while they were locked in their embrace. They were all struggling to explain the scene as were the Tiger girls who were making their way down the pagoda stairs with Hermione as they were telling her the same thing.

Harry was sat in the dining hall on the eleventh year table in the clan dining hall. unlike at Hogwarts where the long tables were always up and everyone sat wherever they pleased, in Tiger Land the years all had their separate tables. Harry thought was good as he didn't want the rest of the clan easily eavesdropping into their conversations.

The girls entered the room and Harry felt a lump in his throat as Hermione came into the dining hall looking amazing in her uniform and looked absolutely radiant. She seemed to almost have a glow about her and as she spotted him in the dining hall their eyes locked. She gave him a dazzling smile and the girls all started making their way over to the boys who were already tucking into breakfast.

Taking a seat next to Harry she playfully bumped shoulders with him as he smiled and bumped her back. _'Phew, she's not regretting the kiss from the looks of it_ ' he thought to himself.

"Morning, sleep well?" he asked her as he automatically started making her a cup of tea as she helped herself to a bowl and filled Harry's and then her bowl with cereal. Harry reached for the pewter milk jug and poured the amount of milk she liked onto her cereal as she had finished pouring the cereal in before moving the jug and pouring some milk into her tea until it changed color to how she liked it and placed the cup down next to her while with the other hand sliding a spoon into her cereal bowl for her.

"Best sleep ever, thanks!" said Hermione having grabbed two pieces of toast, one white bread and one brown, from the toast rack while Harry was making her tea and pouring milk into her cereal for her. Taking the toast, she put just butter on one piece and just jam on the other before cutting them both in half and putting one of each type on two plates and slide one of the plates over to Harry and keeping the other for herself.

"Awwwww look how cute they are!" Ling gushed.

"That was seriously sweet you guys!" Hilde added equally gushy.

"What was?" they both asked at the same time with spoons of cereal suspended in midair.

"The coordinated breakfast making. You didn't get in each other's way or bump arms or anything. It was like watching some sort of coordinated dance." Mio pointed out waving her knife and fork in the air in a swirling pattern to demonstrate her point.

"Not really I just know what she likes." Harry replied shrugging.

"Yeah, we saw that last night lover boy!" smirked Fu causing a laugh from the rest of the table.

"Yeah seriously guys that was one hell of a kiss. I can't wait to play again and get my turn with Hermione if that's what I've got in store for me." Chen said to the table and getting a blush from the table.

"Who said that you'll ever get a go with me? I think I might take the Pocky hit instead." Hermione deadpanned back with a grin getting a laugh from the table as Chen put on a hurt face enjoying the banter and a secret happy smile from Harry.

"Alright guys, let's leave them be. Why not talk about Ling and Parker? You two weren't exactly shy last night either." Goro commented to the group before taking a mouthful of what looked like porridge.

"Yeah you two out did me and Goro. He was no slouch either by the way." added Mio giving him a wink.

"Well what can I say you two set the bench mark as it wasn't exactly a challenge for Li and Sapporo, what can I say Ling's a great kisser." Jürgen said giving Ling a dazzling smile causing her to smile at the compliment.

"You're not so bad yourself Parker." Ling replied blushing slight under the Belgian's gaze getting a winning smile back.

The rest of breakfast was spent laughing and joking about how drunk they had all been the night before and Chen and Tai complaining that they needed to play again soon as they hadn't got their turn and were feeling left out, which Fu and Hilde took as a compliment.

After breakfast Master Lin came into the dining hall and started handing out time tables for the week. She told the first years that she would be back to explain how all their equipment worked after she had finished distributing the time tables to the rest of the Clan and would escort them to their first lesson as it was with her anyway.

She made her way along the tables talking with the students and answering any questions they had with their time tables. She eventually wound her way to the eleventh year who all had the brains to put their heads down in reverence and hoped that Master Lin would go easy on them. She approached the table and came to a stop at the end of the table. "Good Morning Tigers." she greeted looking at the bowed heads.

"Good Morning Master Lin!" they all replied together as a group.

"So who wants to tell me about last night Tiger's hmmm...?" Master Lin said looking around the group.

"We're really sorry Master Lin. It was mine and Harry's fault. The rest of them kept saying we should go to bed and we kept asking them to stay up a little longer." Hermione declared before anyone else had chance to say anything. The group all started looking at each other as Hermione was trying to take the blame for all of them.

"Yes Master Lin. I'm very sorry I'd brought a new version of exploding snap from England and we wouldn't let anyone go to bed and kept asking for another game as we were excited with it being our first night here and all." Harry added.

"Hmmmm very noble of you both Miss Granger, Mr. Potter... However, Tao the elf reported back to me that he'd found you all in the bath having a splashing fight so I know that's what actually happened." replied Master Lin "But it's a good show of loyalty to try and take the blame for your Clan mates who know better.

We will let it slide this time Tigers, but next time you are wanting a rowdy night might I suggest at the very least to confine it to a Friday or Saturday night where people aren't having to get up early to go and study and possibly cast some silencing charms on the wall."

"Thanks Master Lin. We promise we won't do it the night before classes again. Right guys?" Mio asked the group to which they all agreed.

"Good. Then let's say no more about it. Here are your class time tables." Master Lin announced as she passed a stack of parchment to Mio who took one and past the stack on to Li who took one and passed it on to Sapporo and on it went until they all had one.

Harry and Hermione looked at their time tables as it was going to be nice having the same schedule for a change as Hermione had always additional classes so he'd spent more time with Ron when she was in those classes.

 **Week 1**

 **Monday: Dueling (Double Lesson) / Free Period (Double Lesson)**

 **Tuesday: Transfiguration (Double Lesson) / Care of Magical Creatures (Double Lesson)**

 **Wednesday: Arithmancy (Single Lesson) + Alchemy (Single Lesson) / Quidditch (Double Lesson)**

 **Thursday: Runes (Double Lesson) / Free Period (Double Lesson)**

 **Friday: Meditation (Single Lesson) + Free Period (Single Lesson) / Healing (Double Lesson)**

 **Week 2**

 **Monday: Herbology (Double Lesson) / Defense (Double Lesson)**

 **Tuesday: Charms (Double Lesson) / History in Magic (Double Lesson)**

 **Wednesday: Astronomy (Single Lesson) + Free Period (Single Lesson) / Dueling (Double Lesson)**

 **Thursday: Potions (Double Lesson) / Free Period (Double Lesson)**

 **Friday: Quidditch (Double Lesson) / Free Period (Double Lesson)**

"There's a lot of free periods on here this year." Fu commented studying her time table.

"Yes, we've structured this year so that you'll have more free periods to do independent study and we decided to leave the second Friday every week free so that years eight through eleven can leave earlier on weekends if they wish.

Now I want you all to put your best effort into your free periods and fill them with studying and research. These aren't leisure time to do nothing in as you've all got your NEWTs this year and I want you all to do well. If you've had enough studying, then fill your time with dueling practice or Quidditch training before needing to revise for your exams.

I'd really like to try and win everything this year, but especially the Quidditch cup as ever since Phoenix brought in Stacy Wong as seeker no one else has won it so I really want to win it this year. Master Ping is becoming unbearable with her gloating over it in staff meetings.

Right well, as you've all eaten I'll let you get to your first lesson." Master Lin said as the students stood and they all gave her a bow as she made her way back toward the first years to explain everything to them.

The eleventh years picked up their bags and started making their way to the dueling hall discussing their time table and how they were delighted to have so many free periods and told Harry and Hermione that it would be really good having the afternoon every second Friday as it meant that they'd be able to travel to the Banzai Bazaar and spend a couple of nights if they wanted to or at least get a full weekend there as they normally came back on the train in time for dinner on Sunday nights.

* * *

The Tigers were the first ones to the dueling hall it seemed and as they made their way inside Hermione asked Harry if they could have a chat later on after lunch but stressed to him that it wasn't something that he needed to worry about and to not be concerned about it as she really didn't want him panicking that something was wrong.

Harry had agreed that it wouldn't be a problem and she gave his hand a small squeeze and flashed him a smile as the other Clan students started heading into the dueling hall and joined the Tigers on the long benches against the nearside wall on either side of the tea urns. The Dragons were sat next to the Tigers and the Turtles next to Phoenix.

A gong sounded from an unknown place in the dueling hall and all the students got to their feet as Master Kuzuko entered through the main doors with her hands tucked in the sleeves of the opposite arm encasing her hands. The doors slid closed behind her as she walked onto the mat with the three colored squares in and stopped in the central square. She then turned and bowed to the class who returned her bow.

"Welcome back. So our final year together before you go out into the world and the challenges that lie in wait for you." Master Kuzuko began gaining everyone's attention easily before continuing, "As it's your NEWT year you will have this year to hone your skills to the best level possible before you reach your magical maturity. We need to get you as strong as possible and make sure you core platform is as strong as possible before you reach your next maturity."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other confused as they'd already reached their magical maturity when they came of age so they didn't understand what Master Kuzuko was referring to by saying their next magical maturity. Harry filed that question away to ask her about what she meant another time.

"This year before your examination I'll be teaching you to improve your power and technique as you know a good selection of spells now. However along with Master Ken in your defense class you'll continue learning about spell creation as well and we will make you as ready as we can for your NEWT's.

For anyone that wishes I have kept the Monday afternoon's in my schedule free this year so if any of you wish to learn NOMA style hand to hand combat and weapon techniques in your spare time then I will be running an additional class for anyone that wants them."

Someone further down the line must had raised their hand as Master Kuzuko turned to them, "Yes Mr. Fu?"

The dumpy boy from Phoenix took a step forward and gave a quick bow, "Why would we need to know NOMA fighting techniques Master Kuzuko when we have magic that can easily over power them?" the boy called Miguel Fu who turned to look at his friend and got nod of the head as a well done.

"Anybody want to answer that?" Master Kuzuko asked the class at whole, "Yes Miss Sanchez!" she called as a pretty dark haired girl took a step forward onto the mat and bowed before answering.

"Battle Mages of old used hand to hand combat techniques that they learnt from NOMA's when they were too close to their opponent to be able to draw their wand and it is also a way of preventing being overpowered by multiple opponents." Sanchez said while stepping back into line.

"Very good Miss Sanchez five points to Dragon Clan. Yes, Battle Mages of old used to insert their wands into a long thin piece of wood known as a staff that could be used as a weapon against many opponents and they used to channel their wands power through power crystals that they would fuse to the top of the staff.

Now if done correctly a NOMA fighting technique known as a martial art can disable an opponent without having to draw a wand." Master Kuzuko announced to the class. Harry heard a scoffing noise from the Phoenix end of the line. "Very well, Mr. Cadogen please join me on the mat. We'll give the class a little demonstration."

A boy stepped out of the line that must have been around six foot four inches in height and broad shouldered. He stood a good nine or so inches taller than Master Kuzuko and looked like he'd be able to overpower her easily. Having seen many muggle action films over the last couple of weeks and seen the martial arts in them Harry knew what was coming next.

"Right Mr Cadogen, when you are ready I want you to draw your wand and hit me with a stunning spell. I'll give you three shots and after those three shots either I'll have been stunned or you'll have been disarmed. No need to tell me when you are going to do it as it matters not." Master Kuzuko said as she part turned and set her feet a little wider than shoulder width apart and slightly bent them as she brought her hands out of her sleeves and held them down by her sides slightly away from her body.

Without warning the boy suddenly reached with his right hand to his back pocket to get his wand out of his pocket and as his quickly whipped his wand arm forward and sent the curse at where Master Kuzuko was stood saw the curse sail away as she wasn't there.

Master Kuzuko on seeing the first movement of his hand had moved to the side dropping down to her right so that the first spell went to where she had been stood and gripped his wrist while pulling him off balance and doing a perfect judo throw over her hip until the boy landed flat on his back and she was on one knee down at his side with his wrist and hand bent an unusual angle and his wand pointing at his face.

"Give up?" Master Kuzuko asked getting an affirmative nod from the boy and letting him up and telling him to go and stand back in line as she turned to the rest of the class. "Well I hope that gave you all some insight into how useful those techniques can be. So anyone wishing to do hand to hand combat can ask me about it throughout the year."

Straightening her Karate Jacket to make sure she was properly attired again as she didn't want the boys having a free ogle of what she had underneath her jacket she announced "This lesson we will be taking your power rankings again as I need to see where you are in terms of your power, so that I know what you are going to need and who will need it the most urgently.

I've got a list of your birthdays and so in the earlier weeks I'll be focusing on those students turning seventeen first and will do the same for the rest throughout the year. Now Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, I know you have already passed through your maturity and are of age so I'll be teaching you consistently with the rest of them once I've established the level you are at." she said before continuing.

"However from looking at your uniforms I can see that you are already at a very high level with your defence and duelling. I may if acceptable to you along with some of the other students on occasion ask for you to both assist me in helping your class mates who need more work shall we say?"

Harry and Hermione nodded their understanding and gave a slight bow.

"Now then Miss Steiggson and Miss Sanchez could you set up the power reader please and the rest of you form an orderly queue." The two girls went and got the power ranking machine from the far wall and set up at one end of the hall.

Master Kuzuko walked up to it and tapped it with her wand that had been up her sleeve and the two poles grew to around eight foot from the four that they had been and the gold curtain stretched out forming a big square and Harry noticed a smaller black square in the middle of the curtain about a foot square.

She then moved her way to two of the posters on the wall that had the lists on them and cast what Harry assumed was an expansion spell as the posters grew and grew until they looked like a pair of giant scoreboards that took up the whole a good sized amount of the wall.

Harry could see that they were in fact lists and had 'Year Eleven Students' written on one with all the students names and their scores on. Harry noticed that the different Clan's had their names written in their Clan colors and could see that Dragon Clan were pretty powerful. The other list said 'All-time top twenty' and had the person's name and date they were at the school on the list. Harry looked down and saw the words 'Tom Riddle - Year 1968 - Score 9747 and was number four on the list.

The two girls had joined the queue with their housemates and Harry and Hermione saw that the Phoenix clan were going first, then the Turtles, Dragons and finally the Tigers. Harry and Hermione hung towards the back and stepped out to the side to try and see what they needed to do. The first student who stepped up was Chinese looking boy who went up to a red line on the mat and took his wand out then waited.

Master Kuzuko took her place next to the net and called out to the class that it was stunners for the first test and then Hammer or mace strikes only for the second test. The boy took an inhaling breath and set his stance and then with a loud shout of 'Stupefy' sent his stunner at the gold curtain hitting it around three foot from the square in the middle and the tumbler on top of the curtain span around and landed on '5012'.

The Poster on the wall with the eleventh year name changed as in the number one slot at the top of the poster to 'Eddie Chung - Stunner - 5012'.

The boy who Mio whispered was called Eddie Chung who was one of the nice boys in Phoenix along with Kiki Kim. She told them that Eddie had a twin brother called Charlie in Dragon Clan.

"Well done Mr. Chung. Your stunner is a lot better than at the end of last year if we can sort your accuracy out I think we might get you over 6000 this year before you hit your maturity. Next!" Master Kuzuko shouted the last as Eddie went to the back of the line and introduced himself to Harry and Hermione.

They congratulated him on a good score on his casting and he shrugged and said that there were others better than him and advised them to not focus on the scores until after they'd done their casting as he said that a few people in the year spend the whole time before their go watching the scores and worrying about them and then when it's their turn they cast badly because they are so worried about getting a low score.

Hermione and Harry explained that they had never cast a hammerstrike spell before and while in the queue Eddie showed them the wand movement and explained the theory until they were confident that they had a good handle on the spell.

After twenty minutes the list for the eleventh year students was complete except for Harry and Hermione's scores.

The highest score had been recorded by Hester Steiggson the good looking girl from Dragon who had welcomed Harry to school on their first night at the school.

Hermione was called forward and Master Kuzuko told her to focus on her spell before releasing and to send as much power as accurately as she could at the power curtain. Turning to Harry he stepped up close to her and putting his hands on her upper arms told her to steady her breathing and focus her magic before drawing her wand and casting.

Hermione nodded determinedly and turned to face the curtain and took a deep breath. Remembering what Harry had taught her she focused on the black square and flickered her wrist and grabbed her vine wand as she allowed her magic to flow and quickly shouted 'Stupefy' and fired her spell straight at the square and caught it in the top right hand corner. The tumblers span and landed on 7500, which was the highest stunner score throughout the day.

"Very impressive Miss Granger. Good accuracy and big power." replied Master Kuzuko.

Master Kuzuko turned to the Eleventh year power rankings list and pointed as Hermione turned to look at the list.

 **Year Eleven Power Ranks**

 **1) Hermione Granger - Undecided - Stunner - 7500**

 **2) Hester Steiggson - Dragon - Stunner - 6423**

 **3) Kirchiro Takahiro - Turtle - Stunner - 6201**

 **4) Yoko Hami - Turtle - Stunner - 5834**

 **5) Stacy Wong - Phoenix - Stunner - 5801**

 **6) Marco Ronaldo - Phoenix - Stunner - 5583**

 **7) Goro Jing - Tiger - Stunner - 5547**

 **8) Sunny Hichiro - Dragon - Stunner - 5234**

 **9) Mio Naiko - Tiger - Stunner - 5212**

 **10) Riko Rei - Dragon - Stunner - 5176**

 **11) Eddie Chung - Phoenix -Stunner - 5012**

 **12) Charlie Chung - Dragon - Stunner - 5012**

 **13) Cadogen Ryan - Phoenix -Stunner - 4877**

 **14) Rachel Yu - Dragon - Stunner - 4866**

 **15) Rosa Sanchez - Dragon - Stunner - 4842**

 **16) Trevor Startlegnash - Dragon - Stunner - 4798**

 **17) Akiko Yuki - Turtle - Stunner - 4734**

 **18) Ling Au - Tiger -Stunner - 4697**

 **19) Jürgen Platz - Tiger -Stunner - 4682**

 **20) Sapporo Haru - Tiger -Stunner - 4681**

 **21) Trixie Popowitz - Phoenix -Stunner - 4593**

 **22) Gosia Potiszska - Phoenix -Stunner - 4507**

 **23) Tim Schmidt - Turtle - Stunner - 4492**

 **24) Omori Hanso - Turtle - Stunner - 4445**

 **25) Emre Efe - Dragon - Stunner - 4376**

 **26) Kuki Kim - Phoenix -Stunner - 4368**

 **27) Tai Taylor - Tiger -Stunner - 4358**

 **28) Po Lee - Turtle - Stunner - 4353**

 **29) Quillaq Kankook - Dragon - Stunner - 4337**

 **30) Luis Marcel - Turtle - Stunner - 4321**

 **31) Giovanni Tustudo - Turtle - Stunner - 4319**

 **32) Miguel Fu - Phoenix -Stunner - 4298**

 **33) Erin Seung - Dragon - Stunner - 4277**

 **34) Li Mali - Tiger - Stunner - 4268**

 **35) Hilde Stormcrantz - Tiger - Stunner - 4245**

 **36) Lei Bei - Phoenix - Stunner - 4231**

 **37) Fu Naomi - Tiger -Stunner - 4229**

 **38) Bronwen Eirwen - Phoenix -Stunner - 4203**

 **39) Chen Dai Chen - Tiger -Stunner - 4188**

 **40) June Chow - Turtle - Stunner - 4106**

 **41) Gwen Yakimoto - Turtle - Stunner - 4100**

 **42 - Harry Potter - Undecided -**

"Seriously, well done Miss Granger. Given that, that was just your Stunner spell then I'm very impressed as you may make it into the top twenty in the power ranking list" Master Kuzuko said pointing at the second list and Hermione saw that she was only 1100 points off making it into the all-time top twenty power ranking places with her stunner and saw that Voldemort was number four on the list with a score of 9747, he was behind Gellert Grindelwald who was third with 9762, Professor Dumbledore who was second with 9976 and on the top of the list was someone called Master Hao Can who was number one with a score of 10217.

This went some way as to explain why Voldemort had always been wary of Dumbledore as Dumbledore had a higher ranking score on the list by two hundred and twenty nine points and also explained why he had wanted to read up as much dark material in the library as he could as he would have wanted to become more powerful than Dumbledore.

Hermione absolutely beaming turned to Harry who was grinning at her and she enveloped him in a big hug. "Seriously well done Hermione that's an amazing score. You should be proud of yourself as you've nearly hit the all-time top twenty with a stunning spell" said Harry as he wrapped his arms around her enjoying the feel of her again as last night memories of the night before coming flying back to his mind. It obviously came back to Hermione's mind as she stepped away he saw she was blushing and biting her lower lip in that way she does that makes him all how and bothered.

"Good luck Harry." she said as she worked her way back along the line getting 'well dones' and 'congratulations' from people as she walked passed before the Tigers all wrapped her in a big group hug

"Mr. Potter if you would please." Master Kuzuko directed as Harry stepped up to the line he could hear excited muttering behind him.

"Let's see if all the hype is true." Harry heard someone mutter and turned slightly but couldn't see who had said it but clearly someone wanted him to mess up.

Focusing on the black square on the curtain he fired his wand into his hand and quick as a snake striking he fired a quick silent stunner at the black square that hit the centre of the square in a perfect shot and the tumblers span before landing on 7500.

"Did they both just get the same stunning score and he did it with nonverbal casting?" someone asked behind him amazed.

"Damn that was crazy!" said another voice.

"Hmm most interesting, well class what you have just seen is the stunner's max power number which tops out at 7500, Anyone with a really large power reserve can hit 7500 but as this is the highest score registered with a stunner I hope it shows why we also use the Hammerstrike or Macestrike spell because we are not sure what that spell number tops out at. While some have speculated 20000 we aren't sure." Master Kuzuko finished.

"Humph, so what I bet their power won't be the same when they try the hammerstrike spell. That will prove they aren't as strong as the claim to be" the male voice said again.

He heard a girl say quietly "Why are you being such a jackass? That was some seriously impressive casting and he'll kick your arse when you have to duel him."

"There's more to duelling than just raw power Wonga." said the male voice again and Harry looked back over his shoulder and saw that it was the tanned boy with the slicked back hair from the Phoenix table the other night that had said it and Harry noticed he was casting a disdainful look at Hermione looking her up and down as if she was some sort of wild animal. Hermione for her credit just crossed her arms with her wand still in her hand staring hard the boy.

Harry noting the boy's behaviour towards him and Hermione and wrote it down in the 'kick his arse' section in his brain and filed that information away for the time he had to duel that guy in class. He seemed like a bit of a know it all.

As he moved into the back of the line getting the same congratulations from everyone and another look from the boy who he remembered was called Marco Ronaldo. The line restarted but this time they were using the hammer strike spell 'Pugilo'. Everyone's score went up 1000-1500 point difference from their stunner scores and updated the eleventh year score board.

Now it was Hermione's turn again and the students fanned out again so that they could get a good look. Hermione turned to Master Kuzuko and stated. "Master Kuzuko, I have to be honest that Harry and myself have never actually cast a hammer strike spell before."

She heard a couple of people snigger behind her before adding, "but Mr Chung here has explained the theory and the wand movement, so we'll try our best but it might not be very good." Hermione said.

"Just do your best Miss Granger" replied Master Kuzuko trying to contain her excitement at seeing what they can do as hitting the max score on a stunner wasn't an easy thing to do.

Refocusing on the black square she unleashed her hammer strike spell that sent the tumblers spinning very quickly before landing on 10170 everyone stopped what they were doing to confirm that Hermione has just moved up into number two in the all-time power ranking list above Professor Dumbledore.

Master Kuzuko looked absolutely delighted like she was about to burst with joy. She said breathlessly "100 points to your future clan Miss Granger and it is an honour for me to see someone become number two in the all-time power rankings." Hermione's name appeared on the all-time power rankings as all the names shifted down and the previous number 20 disappeared in the number two spot now showed: Hermione Granger-Year 2016-Score 10170.

Hermione absolutely beaming turned running to Harry who was grinning at her and she enveloped him in big hug and gave him a kiss on the lips in her excitement at making a massive impression on the school on her first day.

"Mr. Potter if you would please?"

Refocusing himself Harry thought about the information Eddie Chung had given him about the hammer strike spell and taking a deep breath cast the spell at the square that he fired as hard as he could be pushing as much of his magic into it as he could.

His eyes tracked the spell as if it was in slow motion and saw it was sailing off centre but instead of it flying straight as his spells normally did he saw that it was going in a corkscrew motion creating a smaller and smaller spiral before hitting the black square with an audible thud.

The tumblers starting spinning before coming to a stop on 12126 and Harry saw Master Kuzuko almost faint and point not at the eleventh year scores but saw she was pointing to the all-time top twenty board and Harry saw all the names again shift down and the top of the poster read Harry Potter - Year 2016 - Score 12126.

Harry stood there stunned as almost all the students gave him a very loud round of applause and cheer and all surrounded him patting him on the back and offering him congratulations that was eventually broken up by Master Kuzuko who offered her congratulations as well.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter for making number one on the all-time list! 200 points to your future clan!"

The rest of the lesson was spent refreshing the eleventh years on strike dueling and in Harry and Hermione's case Master Kuzuko worked with them teaching lots of different striking techniques.

Master Kuzuko was delighted to find that Harry and Hermione were both very quick studies and by the end of the lesson they had been able to cast the 'Plaga' spell which acted and had wand movements like striking someone with a sword, 'Pugilo', which they already had cast during the power ranking test. She also showed them 'Dutus Plaga', which was mace strike and while powerful wasn't as hard hitting as a hammerstrike but still powerful and the final spell she taught them was something called 'Katano', which she explained was like hitting someone with a samurai sword as it was powerful but more importantly with enough power behind it was capable to slicing through their opponent's shield.

The rest of the lesson they watched their class mates in some one-on-one duels before Master Kuzuko said that she had seen enough and would tailor their personal development plans and have them ready for next week. She asked if Harry and Hermione could have a word with her in her office, while the rest of the class helped themselves to tea from the urns and told them all that they could thank Miss Granger when they came back.

She led them to the far right hand side of the hall past the two-on-two mats to the wall where there was a large life-size photo of the Master Hao Can the number two on the top rankings list and Master Kuzuko bowed to the picture that swung in like a door.

They followed her into the room that turned out to be the Master's office and she conjured them two seats to sit in as she herself sat in the chair behind the desk.

"My congratulations again on a fine display. I can see that you two are going to be a real help in the class as I need to get the rest of them up to scratch as there are some students I'm worried about as their scores are quite low and I know they can do better and I can help them get them up.

However I'm going to have to spend more time with them and as a result might have to ask you two to help with the higher scoring students to keep pushing them and learning while I help the students who are struggling more."

"Well we will help in any way we can Master Kuzuko, but as you've seen you're teaching spells that we don't even know." Harry said.

"Well I can recommend some spell scrolls from the library to help you catch up with them but also remember that you'll also know spells and curses etc, that I probably don't teach so maybe speak with some of your Clan members see what they know." Master Kuzuko explained as she poured them all a cup of tea from a tea urn in her office and Hermione took the liberty to cast the spell on it to change the flavor of the tea and Master Kuzuko thanked her for doing that for her.

"Now the reason I wanted to speak to you privately is because any student that is able to get over seven thousand on a hammer strike I believe will be capable of dual casting and I'd to see if you two are able to do that and try and teach you both." Master Kuzuko announced as Harry and Hermione looked at her stunned.

"Are you sure? Do you really think we'd be capable of doing dual casting?" Hermione asked excitedly as she'd never seen anyone cast through two wands at the same time before.

"I believe so. I was wondering whether you'd be prepared to purchase a second wand to try and learn."

"I know that I'd like to try for sure. What about you Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Harry who was sat back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face and she could see that he was thinking about the benefits and possibilities it could bring.

"I'm in." Harry answered getting a smile from Hermione.

"Excellent!" Master Kuzuko exclaimed as she reached into her desk drawer and took out some parchment, ink and a quill out and wrote out a quick note for them. "When you go to Banzai Bazaar not this weekend but the one after I'd recommend visiting Kendo's wand shop give him that and note," she handed it to Hermione "and he will sort you both out with a second wand and holster if you want to get one and once you've got them then come and see me and we'll sort something into your schedule and I'll teach you duel casting away from the class as it will be a nice surprise for your opponents when you decide to unleash it."

"Right well let's get back out there and make sure that Phoenix and Dragon aren't at each other's throats already." Master Kuzuko finished as they all stood and made their way back into the dueling hall.

* * *

After class they made their way back to Tiger Land with the tigers who were all talking excitedly about Harry and Hermione's scores and both hitting in the top five as they had an afternoon off with no homework yet the Tigers decided to play exploding snap and chess in the common room after lunch and then they'd show Harry and Hermione the dojo and the Quidditch pitch. During lunch Hermione told the Tigers that she needed a word with Harry in private and that they'd meet them at the Clan dojo.

Hermione led Harry out into the gardens near the pond and sat on a stone bench and patted the bench beside her indicating for Harry to sit beside her. He took his seat next to her and waited studying her as he watched her face as she was trying to organize what she wanted to say.

She let out a large breath and turned to look at him. "Harry about last night, I just...I understand we were drunk, I know that I really shouldn't have kissed you but... but I couldn't help myself I just needed to know for sure... to confirm to myself that what I felt about you was right..." she paused thinking what to say next, to explain herself properly.

"I've had to listen to Susan, Daphne and Tracey telling me about how amazing a kisser you are and how much they like you and... and things that you've done with them. I mean fuck even Parkinson has told me how good a kisser you were. I just couldn't help myself."

"I'm sorry about what's happened with them Hermione. It's just that I was hurt after Ginny and you'd gone from Potter Manor, which I understand why you did but I missed you and felt alone as Paul and Beatrice were gone and I knew you needed time to reacquaint with your parents and you needed to do that away from me." Harry replied looking down studying his shoes feeling his stomach balling up with dread.

"You don't need to feel guilty for anything you've done with them Harry. You're a single guy and they are single girls. It's natural for you and them to do what happened. It's just I...I..."

"You wish we hadn't done it?" Harry said shaking his head feeling like his world was crashing in. He'd been wrong about how he hoped she'd feel about him. He didn't know what she would feel about Susan and the others but he didn't want her to hate him for it.

"I don't know Harry; I just don't know. Ron has been distant over the summer and I think he's been lying about the time he is finishing his Quidditch practice, and don't get me started about him missing the dinner with my parents.", she let out a long sigh thinking about Ron and the situation she had got herself in with him.

"Can you imagine how he'd feel if me and him split up by letter and then you and I got together immediately afterwards or if he found out what had happened last night?" she asked him.

Harry could well imagine Ron's reaction to finding out that he and Hermione had started dating or if he found out about the kiss last night. "So do you regret the kiss last night?" he asked giving her a small smile and looking at her sideways causing her to lightly laugh at him.

"God No! It was the most amazing, magical thing that has ever happened to me." Hermione said bumping his shoulder. "I'm not going to lie Harry…. I….. I really care about you and I have since first year and I've….. I've dreamed of what happened last night for years, but I'm not the kind of person to just end things with Ron when he doesn't appear to have done anything wrong except not come to dinner as promised."

"What happens if he does do something wrong?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm just all confused at the moment Harry about how I feel about the situation and what to do for the best as there is still so many issues that need to be sorted out, not in the least that you're going to have at least two wives due to the Black family name requiring you to take a pure blood wife... Unless you're going to sacrifice the Black family name and let Malfoy have it, which I can't believe you would that to Sirius for a second..." she was struggling for words as she was still confused about whether she could except there being another woman permanently in Harry's life.

"I...I... I think , for the time being that we just carry on as friends… as if last night didn't happen and if something else happens then we'll discuss it again. We need to figure out what you are going to do regarding all the family lines and whether you are going to continue you them or not. I hope you're not upset or angry with me and I still want to talk about absolutely everything like we always have and just see what happens in the future. Are you alright with that?" she asked him as he looked up and smiled at her.

Harry looked down in thought 'I _know she is having trouble with this but I think I still have a chance with her. I can wait for her a little while longer I know I can!_ '. He was absolutely gutted that she didn't want to start seeing him straight away but understood what she had said about Ron and he knew he needed to try and protect his friendship with Ron.

Ron was on his last warning with him as Harry had never done anything to deserve some of the things that Ron had done. However Ron finding out that he and Hermione had kissed while he was still going out with her would be Harry and Hermione's fault and they both didn't want to be the cause of their friendship with Ron ending.

"Yes I understand that you want to see how things go, but I really care for you Hermione and it probably wouldn't be right of me to tell you how much so at this present time. But I hope that my actions go some way to helping you understand what you meant to me." he looked at her to find her eyes starting to well up as she thought about all the things he'd done for her.

He continued "As for the family lines I've potentially got to further I really don't know. I've been trying to figure things out in my own head what to do as I was talking to Neville about it and he told me some pretty startling stuff about line continuation and things.

I'm assuming that you know what's happened to me over the summer. I promise I didn't initiate anything only reacting to what was happening I..." he faltered at this point as he didn't really know what to say.

Hermione seeing him struggling with the events of the summer took pity on his as the girls had told her all about what had happened. "Well as for what happened with Susan and the others well I think that I might be a little at fault for that." Hermione said biting her lower lip in that way that made him really hot for her.

"How so?" Harry asked her curiously wondering how she might be at fault for what had happened with Susan and the Slytherin girls.

"Well I told them all in Runes and Arithmancy all about how great you are and I've talked to them about how I feel about you and things over the years, especially Susan and I guess over time they must have started thinking about you how I do...well a little bit of how I do." Hermione said looking at her feet suddenly finding her shoes very interesting all of a sudden.

"Hmmmmmm, well that would explain it a little bit. But I'm still confused about why they would be the way they are with me?" Harry said scratching the back of his head.

"Well I can guess why they are the way they are with you?" Hermione said as Harry looked up at her expectedly "You're Harry Potter." she said breaking into a fit of giggles as he pulled a face at her using his own line against him.

Just then they were distracted by Mio shouting at them to hurry up as they have been ages. They got up and gave each other a hug and promised to carry on as normal and that they wouldn't mention the previous night and Hermione linked her arm through Harry's as they headed to the Clan dojo to see what it was like.

* * *

 **Authors note - Ok so this is without doubt the hardest chapter I've had to write yet because of the talk Harry and Hermione needed to have. It took me and my Beta Goldzar about four days on this chapter bouncing ideas back and forth and he's becoming more of a co writer rather than just a Beta so have to give him the biggest thanks for all his work on this and my other chapters.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and I'm starting to pick up a head of steam again so I'm hoping to have quick up dates for my next few chapters where I'll be developing the story more and also getting to show you more of Mahoutokoro and it's students.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**


	53. Chapter 53 - Coffee Shops and Eavesdrops

**Author's note:- Welcome readers to Chapter 53, I hope your enjoying things so far.**

 **So this next couple of chapters are hopefully going to help with my back stories a little bit as I've set certain wheels in motion and I need to provide more information on how they come about. So no Harry and Hermione in this chapter but I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same.**

 **This chapter is set the day Harry and Hermione go to Tokyo as they were flying for most of that day until arriving in Japan and I needed to move everything on a little bit.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**

 **P.S. - Big, BIG thanks to my beta Goldzar. You're a legend and I can't believe you managed to edit all my chapters in two weeks as well as helping with your input and ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53** **– Coffee Shops and Eavesdrops**

 **Saturday 30th July, Diagon Alley, London**

Pansy Parkinson was walking along Diagon Alley on her way to her parents solicitors firm. She had received a very urgent floo call from her mother asking her to cancel her plans for the day as they needed her help cover the reception for the firm for the day as they had had to dismiss their previous secretary for losing them potentially the biggest client that they would ever have purely because of the way he was dressed and for not having an appointment.

Given that Pansy was getting another year before having to tell her parents that she didn't want to go into the magical legal profession as they had as she really didn't have their passion for it and ideally she wanted to run her own shop either selling potions or something to do with clothes and fashion as she didn't really want to be stuck in the office but who knew what the future held at this point.

As she wandered amongst the shops looking through the shops windows and winding her way through the shoppers that were making from this shop to that. She saw a little boy with black hair and green eyes walking along holding his mothers hand. He couldn't have been more than five years old but seeing the boy made her mind wander to a certain green eyed dark haired wizard who had rocked her world not long ago.

She'd really enjoyed being with Harry as he had made her feel things that she had never felt before and she smiled at the memory of looking at Harry between her legs making her feel all of those wonderful things as his tongue and lips devoured her until she'd almost blacked out with pleasure. She felt her pussy get wait as she thought about all the other things that she wished they had had time to to do before they were interrupted.

As she continued down the Alley she saw she was approaching Rosa Lee teabag shop and checked her pockets and found that she had some money on her to get a coffee and decided that she may as well get a decent cup here to take with her to work rather than have to drink that stuff at her mum and dad's firm. She entered the shop and found that a lot of the tables were already full with people having breakfast or a quick drink before going to work or shopping.

She ordered her coffee to take away and the woman behind the bar started making her coffee while Pansy looked in the glass cabinet at the pastry's contemplating whether to get one. She knew she wasn't going to be seeing Harry until Christmas at least and there was no boys at Beauxbatons to worry about keeping her figure in top form for so she thought she'd treat herself.

Just as she was looking in the cabinet she caught a reflection in the glass of two people she thought she recognised and was surprised to see those two people together especially holding hands like lovers. As cool as she could she turned slowly and saw Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown sat opposite each other on a little table and she could have sworn they were holding hands but they were looking up at her slightly red faced but their hands very much not together as she gave them a small wave before the lady behind the counter asked if there was anything else.

Pansy said that was all and paid the woman for the coffee which was in a mug the shape of a volcano and the lady had very kindly put a cap on the mug so that the coffee wouldn't spill over. She turned and approached Ron and Lavender who both looked a little shifty at her approaching them.

"Good morning you two, fancy seeing you here on a Monday morning at this hour." Pansy said giving her most disarming smile.

"Eerrrrr… Morning Pansy. I see you like the coffee here as well, I've been coming here almost every morning since I started working at Witch Weekly." said Lavender giving just a charming smile back. Ron on the other hand was going the same colour as his hair.

"You here for the coffee as well Ron" Pansy asked locking her eyes on his before arching one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, "or are you here to enjoy something a little bit sweeter?" she added whether Weasley had the brain power to understand the depth of her question.

"Errrrrrm... yeah, well I like the coffee as well as I always need a boost before practice you know." replied Ron noticing the penetrating nature of Pansy's staring.

"I'd have thought you'd be saying goodbye to Harry and Hermione. It is today they are going to Japan isn't it." Pansy said looking at Ron for a reaction.

"Well Yeah they have I've just come from seeing them on the plane." said Ron.

"Ahhhh excellent so they will be there in the next day or so excellent. So it's just a nice coincidence that you two bumped into each other this morning then?" Pansy said "Just like we did" she added to take the accusatory tone out of her statement.

"Well actually Ron has agreed for me to give me an expose' for the magazine after being named Slytherin's heir. This is just the first part of many interviews, I'm sure we'll be having to do together. Speaking of which I hate to sound rude Pansy, but Ron and I really need to get back to it as he's got training soon and I need to get as much done as I can before he's got to go." Lavender said trying to manoeuvre Pansy into leaving the shop.

"Oh I understand completely" Pansy said noticing the lack of parchment, note pad, quill or quick quotes quill on the table. "I'll leave you two to it. I'll see you soon." she added as she walked out of the shop and closing the door noticed Ron and Pansy's hands go very close together as they went into a whispered conversation.

Deciding to see what they would do without her in the room she made her way past the window so that they would see her leave and then would give it a minute or so and peek in the window to try and confirm her suspicions.

* * *

"Well that was bloody weird" Ron whispered to Lavender as they heard the door close upon pansy's exit.

"Do you think she suspected anything?" Lavender asked.

"No….. Parkinson isn't the brightest spark. I mean she got herself into a betrothal with a future death eater for Merlin's sake so she can't be that bright. I think she was just surprised to see us here together. You're so quick thinking on your feet Lav with that story about running an expose' on me" Ron said grinning at her.

"Well maybe later when we get back to yours we can see how much of you we can actually expose!" Lavender said giving him a seductive wink and smirk and fluttering her eye lashes at him.

Ron gave a playful growl and told her she didn't need to tell him twice and leant across the table and gave Lavender a very long kiss on the lips that caused half the shop to turn round and look at the public display of affection as Ron was precariously leaning over the table sort of half stood as he was doing it causing some customers to mumble under their breaths that they didn't want to see that sort of thing before breakfast.

"Won Won, I was wondering whether I could borrow your vault key so that I can buy a few things around the alley as I'm only having to head into the office to drop off my latest article and then I'm free for pretty much the rest of the day and I saw some things that i'd like to get but I don't get paid until the end of the week."

Ron not used to having money to lend let alone give anyone was pleasantly surprised at how good it felt to be able to actually give someone some money without having to watch what he was spending or hounding the person for it back. He reached into inside pocket of his coat and taking out his beseecher book before looking up at her.

"How many shops are you thinking of going to?" he asked her noticing that he had the Potter coat of arms on his page and smiled thinking that Harry would make some money off him as this was the first time he'd been able to use the book.

"Hmmm about three of four I think." she thought for a few moments. "Yes definitely no more than four."

"Right ok", Ron said as he extracted the books quill and signed his name on the first slip and wrote 'LAV #1' in the receipt column and then pulled the slip out and signed the next one with the Black coat of arms and wrote 'LAV #2' on the receipt before tearing out the slip and he did the same thing on the next two slips that have Peverell and Ravenclaw coats of arms on them and called them 'LAV3 & LAV#4'.

He put the slips together in a neat pile and closed the book and kept the quill out. "Right if your getting shopping instead of having a vault key you can use these. Get your shopping and just write on the slip here and here (he pointed with the quill) with this quill (he held up the small quill in his hand) the amount the shop is charging and then hand over the slip. Instead of you having to carry a load of gold around with you the shops will accept these instead. I've authenticated it because I've already signed them but left the amounts blank and he handed them to Lavender whose eyes slightly bulged at the unrestrained access to money that he was giving her and her mine started spinning off at all the things she could buy.

"Lavender, Lavender, LAV!" he said the last snapping her out of then thoughts of shopping as she looked at him a smile stealing across her face. "Don't go too mad alright" he asked.

"Ohhh don't worry Won Won, I'm only getting a couple of things I promise." she said just as Ron's pocket watch alarm started going off.

"Shit I'm going to be late for practice as I need to floo home and get my stuff" he said standing as she did as well and he lent forward and gave her a long kiss on the lips, which she purred in response to before they stepped apart.

"Right I've got to go. I'll see you after practice." he said as he turned and exited the shop as Lavender pocketed the slips and the quill into her coat pocket and picked up her handbag eager to hand her article in so that she could have the mother of all shopping trips courtesy of her boyfriend.

* * *

Neville exited the floo into Diagon Alley and was joined a few moments later by Hannah and his recently purchased Eaton & Co supreme trunk that Harry had recommended to him. After cleaning the dust off each other Hannah asked Neville why they had come to Diagon Alley if he was going by magical cruise ferry to Mexico.

"I've got to get the port key from Terror Tours in fifteen minutes" Neville explained to her.

"So have you got time for a quick coffee or a cup of tea or something before you go? I want to maximise the time we've got together before we see each other at Christmas." Hannah said linking her arm through his.

"Sure I've time for a coffee, where do you want to go?" Neville asked while feeling the coins in his pocket.

"Let's just grab one to go at Rosa Lee's and then we can get a take out and go and stand close to Terror Tours so you can just pop inside just before your portkey is due to go." Hannah said as she lead him down Diagon Alley amongst the shoppers and staying close to him and pressing herself into his side wrapping her arm round his waist as he snaked his free arm around her and pulled her closer.

They made their way towards Rosa Lee's and slowed as they saw a woman standing side on to the shop bent down looking through the low window and into the shop but as if she was trying not to be seen from inside the shop. She was wearing a black business suit with a short knee length skirt that Neville thought showed off her figure beautifully as it showed all her curves were in the right places. ' _that bum looks familiar'_ Neville thought to himself.

"Pansy? What are you doing?" Hannah asked as they approached her making Pansy jump and nearly spill her coffee and Neville to blush as he realised it was Pansy Parkinson he was just checking out.

"Oh Hi Hannah, Neville. You scared the hell out of me sneaking up on me like that." Pansy said clutching her chest as her heart rate dropped back down from the fright.

"Sorry but what's with the peeking in the window like some sort of spy on a recon mission?" Hannah asked.

"Oh Ron and Lavender were in there when I went in to get my coffee and I could have sworn I saw them holding hands, but when I approached them they didn't have their hands held but they had a guilt look about them, so I wanted to confirm my suspicions to see if I was right or put them at ease at least." Pansy explained.

Hannah and Neville's eyebrows shot up. "Really" said Hannah, "let me see" and she brushed past Pansy to assume the position that she had found Pansy in.

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Neville asked Pansy as she pulled Neville down and moved across the window to the other side where they stood up and Pansy resumed her position on the opposite side of the window to Hannah and looked in.

"No I'm not sure! that's what I want to confirm." she whispered back to Neville before adding, "You're taller than me so have a look higher up and see if you can see them clearly from your angle."

As they looked through the window they saw Ron sitting back down and looking like he'd just kissed Lavender but she had missed the kiss and wondered if Hannah had as well.

"Hannah did they just kiss?" Pansy asked quietly Hannah.

"I don't know I turned to look at you two and missed it. I only saw his back as he sat down." Hannah said back quietly.

"I didn't see either, I only saw Ron sitting back down. Come on then there is nothing to see" Neville said while the girls continued to look through the window.

They watched Ron and Lavender talk for another couple of minutes and then Ron checked his pocket watch before quickly standing and to which Lavender did as well. They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips that lingered a little longer than a friendly kiss would and then Ron started making their way for the door.

Hannah panicking stood up and quickly moved forward across the window to Pansy and grabbed Neville as they quickly did a few steps away from the window and formed a loose circle as if Hannah and Neville were walking to the café and Pansy had just left and they'd stopped for a chat.

As Ron exited the shop he turned in the opposite direction and they suspected that he hadn't noticed them as he made his way straight up the alley to the floo's and apparition point.

"Do you think he saw us?" Pansy asked.

"Never mind whether he saw us! Did you see them kissing each other goodbye!?" Hannah said as they heard the door to the café go and Lavender came out putting on a thin pink overcoat and looking down both ways of the alley and seeing the three of them stood there she gave them a quick wave, which they returned before she turned and started making her way down the opposite end of the alley the way Ron had gone.

"Yeah I saw it. It looked a lot more than just a friendly peck goodbye." said Pansy as her brain started kicking into gear about what to do.

"So what do we do about it?" Neville asked looking between the two girls as he had seen the kiss as well but from his angle had also seen their hands join when they kissed.

"Hmmmm I don't know as Hermione needs to know that's something is up, but we can't really prove that it wasn't just a friendly kiss as they used to go out so aren't exactly not used to kissing each other" Pansy said.

"You can say that again" Neville scoffed remembering his former dorm mate and Lavenders constant snogging in the common room.

"All we can do is highlight our suspicions and see if we can get some more concrete evidence" said Pansy as she reasoned out her line of thought.

"We can't just let Hermione carry on thinking that's nothing wrong if Ron is cheating on her though. Listen I know Hermione, she would want to know the truth regardless of how bad or painful it is." Hannah said looking at Neville and Pansy who both looked uncertain.

"Well I could write to Harry maybe and tell him what we saw, but stress that we can't confirm anything yet and that you two will keep an eye out until you go to Beauxbatons" Neville suggested as he tried to think of a way of letting Hermione know without being the one to light the fuse on a potentially angry Hermione.

"Why don't you write to Hermione and tell her the same" Hannah suggested to Pansy causing the brunettes mouth to fall open at the blond girls suggestion.

"Are you mental? As if Hermione would believe anything I'd say she'd probably just think that I'm stirring the pot and trying to cause trouble between her and her boyfriend." Pansy replied shaking her head vigorously.

"Well how about if you write to Hermione telling her our concerns and if she thinks that you're just stirring up trouble Harry can reassure her when he receives his letter from Neville saying the same thing." Hannah suggested. "I know you and Hermione have a history Pansy, but it could go a long way to help closing that void that exists between the two of you." Hannah said kindly while putting her hand on the other girls arm.

"Hmmmm, that could work" Neville said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I don't know." Pansy said uncertainly, "I could end up on the receiving end of a Hermione Granger howler and that doesn't really appeal as she'll probably do something with it so that you can't destroy it or something."

"Look Pansy I'll back you up and Neville will as well. If we're all wrong then the worst that's going to happen is Hermione will realise you were just trying to be a friend and look out for her interests. At best it will get you some brownie points with Hermione and possibly Harry and will help continue to build bridges with them." Hannah said shrugging.

Pansy thought about it for a moment before saying "Alright I'll write to Hermione today. I know if I was her I'd want to know. Mainly so I could bust them at it and give him a real good slap." Pansy said getting a laugh from Neville and Hannah.

Checking her watch Pansy said "Damn it I'm late, Well I've got to go to work at my mum and dad's firm today as their new receptionist doesn't start til tomorrow. How about we meet up with the other girls and discuss what we've seen and we can have a girly night out and I can get to know you and Susan more before we all go to Beauxbatons as I had a really good time with you all at Hermione's bbq." Pansy suggested liking the sound of Hannah's plan as it could score her some serious points in Harry's affections and give her more of a chance of potentially ending up in one of his wife spots if she could win Hermione on side as she would be the one to have a serious say in the matter of additional wives.

"Sure that will be great. I'll send you an owl or floo you from Suzie's" Hannah said excitedly, "We've got to go as well as Nev is off to Castelobruxo today and I want to give him a proper goodbye before he goes" Hannah said winking to Pansy and causing Neville to blush from head to toe.

"Oh…. Ohhhh I get you!" Pansy said giving Hannah a knowing look. "Well I'll you two get it on…. I mean get on. Have a good term Neville and we'll see you at Christmas." Pansy said giving him a small hug that took Neville completely by surprise as Pansy turned and walked down Diagon Alley before rounding the corner into Horizont Alley.

* * *

"Did the Slytherin Queen just hug me?" Neville asked a shocked expression on his face.

"She sure did… you looked like a house elf staring at an angry sphinx", Hannah giggled, "come on we've no time for a coffee now and I need to give you your goodbye presents."

"Presents. You don't need to give me any presents." Neville said mortified as he hadn't even thought of getting Hannah anything to take with her to Beauxbatons.

"Well you'll be getting your first one in a minute when we're not standing out in the middle of the street" Hannah said moving him into a little alcove in between two of the shops.

"This sounds promising." Neville said with a wolfish grin, "and the second present?".

"Ummmmm…Well I've put it in your trunk after you used the floo as I didn't want you opening it while you're with me as I don't want to be embarrassed." Hannah said blushing.

"Why would you be embarrassed?" asked Neville.

"Well Suzie and I got a little giddy the other day when we were talking about whether you and Harry would see us before you went on your cruise and he went to Japan and we... erm... kind of got some photos taken so that you and Harry will remember us while you're at school." Hannah said quietly while gently pushing Neville back against the wall of the alcove and put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him as he let go of his trunk handle and enveloped her in his arms before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

 _'Who would have thought Neville Longbottom would be such a good kisser. Hmmmm should i grab his ass?'_ Hannah thought to herself as Neville's and her tongues battled for dominance.

Their kiss grew in passion as they wrapped their arms around each other tighter, however their kiss was interrupted by Neville's alarm going off on his pocket watch. Resting their foreheads against each other Neville let out a long breath. "Damn it I've got to go or the portkey will go without me. I'm going to miss you Hannah." He said rubbing Hannah's back softly not wanting to leave.

"I'm going to miss you too Nev. I can't believe how quickly we've come in such a short space of time. It's only four months or so and then we'll have at least two whole weeks together when I get back from Beauxbatons." Hannah said kissing his lips again and giving him a dazzling smile.

Neville let out a sigh. "I cant wait for Christmas now. Right well I'm going to go. Good luck at Beauxbatons and I'll write to you from the boat and as soon as I get to school. I'm taking phials with me as Harry said that he's got a pensieve so I thought I'd learn how to extract memories so I can show people what it's like when I get back.", he said as he took the watch out of his pocket and kissed her again quickly on the lips before picking his trunk up by the handle and started down the alley looking over his shoulder wanting to remember how she looked as he wasn't going to be seeing her for a while.

"Oh and Neville" Hannah called after him, "show anyone else your present and I'll hex your bits off." She said smiling the last and blowing him a kiss which he pretended to catch and put in his pocket before blowing one back and shouting that he'd miss her as he waved and went round the bend in the alley out of Hannah's sight.

* * *

Neville walked along the alley with his trunk wheels bouncing gently against the cobbled street thinking about the last twenty four hours and the developments between himself and Hannah and how amazing it was to have a girl genuinely interested in him.

Before he knew it he had arrived outside Terror Tours and he opened the door stepping in and pulling his trunk in behind him before closing the door.

"Ah Lord Longbottom-Gryffindor, just in the nick of time.", said a middle aged wizard who looked a little stressed and added, "If you'd follow me your portkey is waiting and ready whenever you are."

Neville followed the man into a back room lined with shelves and in the middle of the room was a wooden podium about waist height with a little golden model of a ship on it. The man stood next to the podium and pointed at the boat.

"This my Lord is the portkey to the docks and if you present this when you portkey to the cruise official they will take you to your suite. We hope you enjoy your trip on board the Wave Hopper Cruises and we hope you'll decide to use us on your return leg. Bon Voyage!" said the wizard and Neville smiled at him sheepishly.

He stepped forward and went to pick up the model boat and as soon as his finger touched the cold metal he felt a pull from behind his navel as he was teleported to the docks and landed on a soft patch of grass in front of an impressively large eighteen storey ship, with a red hull and a navy blue stripe running all around it. Neville saw three large chimney's sticking out of the roof to shop and the windows were all reflecting the morning sun giving the ship the appearance of a jewel in the morning sun.

"Welcome to Appledore Docks Lord Longbottom-Gryffindor. We are thrilled that you have decided to travel with us." Said a man in deep navy blue robes with three yellow bands around the sleeves who had clearly been waiting at the portkey destination expectantly. "I'm Captain Fenderboom and this is my boat 'The Mermaids Song'" the captain said waving his arm at the ferry.

"Thank you for the welcome Captain. I'm pleased to meet you and feel very privileged that you decided to meet with me as I'm sure you've more important things to be doing" Neville said giving the man a nod of his head.

"Pleasure is all mine my Lord" the captain said with a small bow.

"Please just call me Neville or Mr Longbottom. I don't really like being called 'My Lord'" Neville said while holding out his hand to the captain.

The captain stared at the hand before breaking out in a grin and took Nevilles hand and started shaking it. "Very well Neville, but my friends call me Alfonso, so please do so. Right then let's get you aboard and put in the Chief Warlock suite and test out your sea legs and I'll give you a tour before we cast off."

"Chief Warlock suite? Paid for a basic suite" Neville informed Alfonso.

"Phah! Absolutely not" the captain said in mock outrage, "I'll not have it said that Alfonso Fenderboom didn't take proper care of the head of the Gryffindor family and a hero from the war. My family would never forgive me. Come on and leave your trunk there one of the elves will come and get it for you." Said the captain as he clapped and arm around Neville's shoulder and led him to the ship.

* * *

Pansy made her way into the building that was her parents law offices and took her shoes off as she stepped in the front door closing it softly and hung her coat up on the coat stand by the door before padding across to the reception desk which she slipped behind and put her handbag under the table, her coffee to the side of her and had just managed to slip her shoes on and sit back in the chair when she heard the tell tale sound of her fathers footsteps entering the room and approaching her.

"Morning Pansy, Here nice and early I see as you seem very settled excellent." Peter Parkinson said beaming at his only daughter.

"Morning Daddy, Yes I didn't want to be late as I know you've a business to run. What happened to Mable? Mum didn't really explain it properly" Pansy asked.

"Hmmm we don't want to discuss that here in front of potential clients walking in. Come to my office Pansy." Mr Parkinson said as he set off at a brisk pace towards his office passing a young trainee's desk as he went.

"Jenkins, be a good lad and go and mind reception for ten minutes will you while I have a quick word with my daughter in private." he asked a freckly curly brown haired wizard in a flashy brown suit who jumped to attention so quickly Pansy was surprised he didn't snap off an auror salute as he turned and almost ran to the front desk.

"Good, that's the kind of staff member I like. Obedient and eager to please." Peter whispered to Pansy as he opened the door to his office and lead Pansy in.

She'd been in the room so many times but the large mahogany wooden desk and book shelf lined walls never seemed to fail to make her feel like a little girl being taken in front of the headmaster for doing something wrong. Peter moved behind the desk into a plush black leather seat and indicated for Pansy to do the same in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"So what did she do then Daddy?" Pansy asked.

"Hmmmm that woman managed to lose us potentially the biggest and wealthiest client we would have ever had." Peter said his lips going to thin lines as he tried to suppress his anger at his former receptionist having been told by Jenkins about his former receptionist going on about her run in with a muggleborn claiming to be Harry Potter wasting her time to every staff member and client that came near her desk.

"Really! So who was it?" Pansy enquired.

"Why it was Harry Potter. The lad came in here to speak with someone about some legal matters he wanted to discuss and the old crow didn't recognise him because he was wearing muggle attire and she incorrectly assumed that he didn't have the funds to be able to pay for our services, so she dismissed him out of hand for not having an appointment and being a walk in."Paul said slamming his fist down on the desk in frustration.

"How did she not recognise Harry?" Pansy asked shocked. "He's been on the front page of the Daily Prophet for almost two solid years while he was being hunted down and when Former Minister Fudge was running a smear campaign against him and Dumbledore."

"I don't know how the idiotic woman didn't recognise him! The stupid old crow." he said rubbing his forehead, "Merlin the gold we could have made from him" Peter said shaking his head his anger fading into disappointment.

"Calm down Daddy. Look I know Harry's got money, but surely he can't be that well off." Pansy said.

"Not that well off!, Not that well off! He's got three goblin account managers darling. Three!" Peter said holding up his three middle fingers, "how much gold would a wizard need to have to have three account managers." Peter said throwing his hands up in indignation.

"How do you know he's got three account managers?" Pansy asked.

"Timmins at Gents and Gendry told Jenkins that Harry had lunch with his three goblin account managers and that upstart from next door Hayley Sloop not long ago and from what he could see Harry had some plans he wanted to show them and he'd overheard that Sloop woman talking to her assistant thanking her lucky stars that the old crow at Parkinson's had annoyed him so much. As soon as Jenkin's heard that he knew who it would be and he came back and reported to me" Peter said.

"Well I'm sure if he's got that much gold Daddy he'll need a whole team of people trying to get what he wants done and they might not be able to cope with the workload so I can always try and steer Harry your way so that he uses here for somethings as well." Pansy suggested seeing her dad's mood clear up instantly.

"Yes, yes of course you went on a date with the young Lord didn't you recently?" Peter asked already knowing the answer.

"Of a fashion yes, but I'm not telling you anything about it." Pansy said with a smirk and getting a grin from her dad.

"Fair point. I ask no questions, you tell no lies. Seriously though Pansy it would be really great if you could put in a good word for us with Harry as he seemed a nice enough lad and I want to make sure that those raggamuffins next door do the work properly for him and aren't taking advantage." Peter said.

"No problem, I was planning on writing a letter to Harry today actually if you could allow me some time to do it without clients coming in and me having to stop concentrating on it." Pansy said thinking this could get her out of actually doing a lot of work if she did this properly.

"Yes, take all the time you need Pansy. Whenever you need to start writing just tell Jenkins to go and cover reception for you" Peter said as Pansy came round the desk and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy. Right back to work I go." she said as she exited the office and closed the door with a small click leaving her father in thought about his daughter and the young lord and their date.

 _'Hmmm a potential opportunity there. It will take some thought',_ Peter thought to himself. He sat there for ten minutes thinking before his thoughts were interrupted by Pansy knocking and sticking her head in the door.

"Errrrr Narcissa Malfoy to see you Daddy. She said she hasn't got an appointment but asked if you or mum were free as it was rather urgent." Pansy said concern in her voice as Draco's mother looked very put out and a little scared.

"Of course show her in Pansy" Peter said standing and straightening his suit. _'I might not be earning any Potter gold at the moment but I can certainly earn some from the Malfoy family'_ he thought to himself as the door to his office opened and in walked a very teary eyed Narcissa Malfoy. Dressed impeccably as always but something about her demeanour had her appearing a bit shaken.

"Narcissa, whatever is the matter?" Peter asked as Narcissa Malfoy burst into tears.


	54. Chapter 54 - Can you trust a Snake?

**Chapter 54 – Can you trust a Snake?**

 **Tuesday 2nd August, Tiger Land, Mahoutokoro**

Hermione was sat at one of the tables outside the dining hall with Mio and Li Mali having just had their first transfiguration lesson with Master Lin. Master Lin had mainly just outlined the material that they would be studying for the year and had set them an assignment that would involve independent study into elemental transfiguration as Master Lin had hinted heavily that parts of this may be involved in their NEWT exam this year.

She'd asked for twenty-four inches of writing regarding the core fundamental benefits for elemental magic and a short synopsis of the pros and cons of each element. Hermione had suggested to Harry that they go to the library and start looking for scrolls on the subject, which Harry had agreed to but told her that he wanted to get something to eat first and that they'd go to the library after that, as they could stop by on their way to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson after lunch.

Harry had just nipped to the toilet and Li and Mio said that they'd join them as they might help them to find their way around the library and said that they had a good relationship with Master Sato and that they might be able to talk the librarian into finding the scrolls for them.

"So I've got to ask how do these things work?" Hermione asked Mio and Li as she held the work reviewer and assignment scrolls out in her hands.

"Oh right, sorry Hermione I forgot I was meant to explain that to you." Mio apologized.

"Right this one is your assignment scroll. This is where you write your assignments and essays on. You'll see that like your library scroll it's got thirteen numbers on the wheel on the right. Those are related to the twelve subjects that you'll have written homework for as Quidditch, Dueling and Meditation don't really have any written homework it's more work that you physically show when you go back for your next lesson.

Anyway say you want to do your transfiguration homework. You can either write it on spare parchment and then copy it onto the assignment scroll." Mio explained as Li cut in.

"You'll see the little marks on the parchment indicating where the inches are so you know when you've written enough." Li added getting a look from Mio as if to say 'Do you want to explain it all?'.

"Anyway, once you've written on the assignment scroll you can wipe it or edit it as normal but if you want to save it because you've not finished or you want to come back to your place then like your library scrolls you just pull the scroll ends away from each other and it will save your place." Mio explained.

"It's pretty cool, because it means you can work on all your assignments on the same parchment without having to carry loads of parchment with you all the time." added Li.

"Wow that's amazing. At Hogwarts I was constantly carrying a bag full of books and parchment around with me because we didn't have anything this advanced." Hermione explained to the surprise of the other two. "What's the thirteenth number on the dial for?

"Ah that's for writing notes and it's really brilliant as you can title them who you want to go to and they will come up on that person's reviewer. Makes talking in class about something privately so much easier." Mio explained with a little smile.

"So what's this little button on the left scroll end for?" Hermione asked.

"Ah well that's for submitting your work. Once you've finished you can submit it at any time to the Master by pressing the button but make sure you always honest when you put the date you're submitting it on as you'll get squirted with ink by the scroll if you try and lie." Li said causing Hermione's face to light up.

"So if I finish an essay at ten o'clock at night I date it and hit that little button and it goes to the Master who set it?" Hermione checked.

"Yes as long as you've got it on the write subject number." Mio said, "You don't want to submit a Charms essay to History of Magic for example. The Masters and Sensei's love it because it means they don't have to have stacks of work everywhere and they don't need to wait in class for people to pass their work up."

"That's really clever. So what's this work reviewer scroll for then?" Hermione asked noticing that it had the same set up as the assignment scroll.

"Well with that it's the same set up as the assignment scroll except there isn't a submit button. Basically when the Master sets homework then the topic and what they want us to do appears on your reviewer. When you submit your assignment it will appear on here under the Master's comments and will save it. The Master's normally put your mark and any feedback on the essay about a week after you've submitted it." explained Li.

"The other cool thing about it is that you can review every piece of work you've ever submitted." Mio added while pulling her work reviewer out of her bag and moving around to Hermione's side of the bench.

Hermione and Mio looked at the page, which Mio explained was her Ancient Runes page as the numbers correspond with the subjects alphabetically so number one is Alchemy, two is Ancient Runes and so on.

Mio turned the dial on the left and the page moved up to her last assignment where she had got an 'Outstanding' as her mark along with some comments from the Master and Mio continued up the scroll past the work she'd done and the assignment text in a red ink and kept going as Hermione saw page after page of work and high scoring marks that illustrated that Mio clearly was a good student, which she could tell from her high ranks on her uniform.

"That's absolutely amazing so if you need to go back and check something you've submitted previously you can, rather than having to keep copies of it yourself. Brilliant truly brilliant." Hermione grinned at the two of them happy that she could review her previous work.

"Yeah there pretty cool I must admit. Makes cross referencing so much easier." Mio said, "Did you seriously have to make copies of work you've already submitted?" she added getting a nod from Hermione.

"Just make sure you don't lose your reviewer though or anyone can see your previous work and you get to keep it when you leave school as proof to future employers about a particular subject or element of that you want to show a more specific demonstration of your skills or knowledge to." Li explained.

They were interrupted just then by two owl's landing on their table one of which dropped a letter at Hermione's place and hooted happily, while the other tried to stay upright with the multiple letters it had tied to its leg.

"Lulu, you've made it. I was beginning to worry about you. Oh and you've got a letter for me. You're such a clever girl!" Hermione exclaimed giving her owl and affectionate stroking of her feathers as Lulu affectionately nipped Hermione's hand happy to see her master. "I see you managed to find a flying partner, hello Yogi!" she greeted to Harry's owl giving him an affectionate tickle through his feathers that caused him to hoot merrily at her.

"Harry's just gone to the toilet Yogi, but he'll be on the top floor if you want him as there is a window to the dorm." Hermione explained to the owl who hooted and nuzzled Lulu and then took off with a bundle of letters attached to its legs.

"Aww how cute was that." Li gushed at the owls.

"Lulu, this is Mio and this is Li." Hermione introduced while pointing out the girls, "Guy's this is Lulu." added Hermione introducing them.

"Hello Lulu pleased to meet you. We've got an owlery at the top of the pagoda over there if you're hungry and tired. So is Yogi your boyfriend?" asked Mio in a voice barely above a whisper to which the owl hooted happily and flapped its wings and hoped up and down on the spot.

"Awwww she's in love. So Yogi is Harry's owl then? Li asked as she stroked Lulu's feathers after she had hopped up onto Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes he's one of Harry's owl's." Hermione replied while trying to recognize the handwriting on the envelope of the parchment but failing to and noticing the red dashes around the edge of the envelope and a big read stamp that said 'Urgent International Business Post'. The sender of the letter had written 'Hermione Granger, Mahoutokoro' on the envelope.

"Ohhhhhhh, so your owl likes Harry's owl and his likes yours. Hmmmm shocker." commented Mio thoughtfully giving Hermione a knowing look.

"Well who would have thought that those two owls would have been drawn to each other. I've always wondered whether owl's can sense the emotions in the mail that they carry and I think this revelation is a big tick in the yes column." said Li watching for Hermione's reaction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked them while internally catching on to what they were getting at.

"Oh nothing just that you're crazy about that boy." Said Mio.

"Like Super Crazy!" added Li.

"I am not." Hermione retorted blushing furiously.

"Awww bless her she's in denial" Li said giggling.

"I... I... I've got a boyfriend you know you." Hermione stuttered defensively.

"We know you've told us already Hermione, but how can you explain that kiss the other night with Harry?" asked Mio.

"Yes it looked amazing and you both got completely lost in it. It was like watching two jigsaw puzzle pieces fitting together" added Li.

"Well... It was amazing." Hermione blushed with a little smirk, "There's a lot of complications going on at the moment and I need to figure some things out as I don't really know what to do so at the moment I'm doing nothing." she added

"Hmmmm I think a girls' night in is needed tonight as Hermione looks like she needs to vent." commented Mio.

"Definitely. How about we get our PJ's on tonight, get some food and drinks brought to us by the house elves and we'll go to your sitting room in your trunk so that the boys can't disturb us?" asked Li.

"That would be nice. Maybe a neutral person's opinion will be of help?" Hermione contemplated. "You'd have to promise not to tell anyone about what we talk about though, especially Harry!"

"Absolutely. Come on Hermione it's girl code you tell us the problem and we won't spill details to anyone." Li reassured her.

"Right ok. Tonight then." Hermione said as they heard Harry approaching and Hermione stuffed the letter in her bag as he rejoined them with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"That's better. I thought I was going to burst." Harry said before adding, "Shall we go then if we're going to get to the library before Care of Magical Creatures." as the girls nodded and stood up.

As they walked along Harry could see that Hermione's mind was somewhere else. He playfully bumped shoulders "You alright?" he asked her.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine. Just thinking about things" she responded distractedly.

"You sure you?" he checked again cautiously. He'd learned over the years with Hermione to apply the rule of two with her. He's ask her twice and if she still said she didn't want to talk or nothing was wrong then he'd drop it as her temper started flaring if it went past asking twice.

Seeing that she didn't really want to talk about it with him decided to drop it. They arrived at the library and Mio said that she would go with Hermione and find some scrolls for the assignment and Harry said he'd go with Li and she could give him a rundown of what was where so he knew where to get the Defence and Duelling scrolls. Harry and Li gave Hermione and Mio their library cards so that they could get a copy of the scrolls for their Transfiguration as well.

* * *

Hermione after Mio had shown her the scrolls that she thought would be good and they'd put them onto everyone's scroll viewers Mio said she'd go and track Li and Harry down and for Hermione to wait there so that she knew where to find her as they would need to get going in a minute.

She settled down in a chair next to a small table and reached into her bag she took the letter she had received out wondering still who it was from. She opened the letter and spread the letter out onto the table and started to read: -

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _It's Pansy... I imagine that when you get this letter you'll be both surprised and maybe a little shocked. Who would have thought after all of these years that I'd be writing to you. I know we had a talk at the BBQ at the Badger's Nook about our time in school and I just wanted to state again about how I was towards you during our time together at school..._**

 ** _I was a Bitch! Yes, with a capital B maybe even more then capital, and I'm sorry and I know you said you'd forgive me but I thought I should apologize again in writing so you've actually got proof of it and not just a wine and vodka fogged memory of the event like I have._**

 ** _How's Japan? I hope it's going ok and you're enjoying yourself. I'm sure a certain good looking wizard will be making your stay there a lot more enjoyable. You're so lucky to have him all to yourself this year._**

 ** _Anyway I suppose you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you. 'Sigh' Here goes… Ok, so I was asked to come into my mum and dad's office today as they had fired their receptionist for the way that she messed up with a potential new wealthy client because they were wearing muggle attire and didn't have an appointment… Why she did that I don't know._**

 ** _Anyway I digress… So I was walking down Diagon Alley this morning on the way to the office and decided to get a coffee. I was looking at some pastries to have with my coffee and saw a reflection in the glass of the cabinet of Ron and Lavender and it looked like they were holding hands._**

 ** _So I turned around and saw that they weren't holding hands. So I thought it must have been my eyes playing tricks on me._**

 ** _I went over to say hello and enquired why Ron wasn't seeing you and Harry off to Japan and he told me that he'd just left you and was grabbing a coffee before Quidditch practice. Lavender then pipes up saying that they were actually having an interview as Witch Weekly are doing an expose on Ron, but there was no quills or notepads or anything in front of her so it just raised my suspicions a bit._**

 ** _So I left them in there and bumped into Neville and Hannah outside as they were going for Neville to get his boat to school. Anyway I know it sounds silly but I told them of what had happened and we all spied through the window at them to see if they did anything suspicious._**

 ** _Well, Ron got up to leave shortly afterwards and they gave each other a kiss goodbye and…. I don't know it just looked a little long for a quick friendly kiss like the type you give Harry. ('_** _huh, that's what you think_ ' – Hermione thought to herself ** _)_**

 ** _Anyway I just thought you should know and I am really not trying to ruin your time at school but I thought you'd want to know my suspicions as I think they might he might be up to something with Lavender behind your back._**

 ** _I could be wrong and myself, Hannah and the rest of the girls will keep an eye out in case we see anything else suspicious before we go to Beauxbatons. I hope I am wrong in what I saw and I honestly can't say for sure whether I misread the situation or not._**

 ** _I just wanted you to know as I thought you would want to and I decided I needed to get word to you as quickly as possible so I sent this through my families' business as they postal floo letters around the world to be collected by people's owls in their own countries._**

 ** _Anyway I best go as I'm meant to be covering reception and this has taken me over an hour to write._**

 ** _Please don't be mad at me and again I hope I'm wrong._**

 ** _See you soon,_**

 ** _Pansy P_**

 ** _X_**

Hermione sat back in her chair not knowing what to think. She re-read the letter again as questions started exploding in her head and she started thinking about Ron's behavior over the summer.

He had told her that he wasn't going back with Mum and Dad to the Badger's Nook because he had to go straight to Salamander House and get his Quidditch things for practice. How did he have time to stop in Diagon Alley for a coffee and interview and why was it Lavender doing this interview…. Why not a more senior reporter?

She heard whispered voices approaching, which sounded like Harry and the others with the girls quietly laughing at something he had said. Quickly folding the letter up, she put it back in her bag and stood up to join the others.

"All sorted?" she asked them a bit woodenly.

"Good to go. Come on let's head off or we'll be late as the walk to Magical Creatures is up hill near the woods so we'll have to get a wriggle on" said Li as they all turned and started walking out of the library and into the Japanese sun.

* * *

Hermione meanwhile was only half listening to Mio and Li talking animatedly to Harry as her mind was still going through the contents of Pansy's letter and Ron's behavior. Why hadn't Hannah sent anything to her about this? Was she hoping that Hermione wouldn't find out if no one else told her?

As she thought about Hannah her mind started running away with her. The pretty blonde former Hufflepuff was more than nice enough to ensnare any guy she went after and she was as big a flirt as Tracey. Did she have designs on Harry as well? The other four did so it wasn't against the realm of possibility that the fifth one would be.

Hermione cursed herself for ever talking to them about Harry and telling them about how great he was and all the amazing things he'd done for her. She basically baited her own trap of misery by having four better looking girls having access and information to the boy that she liked and now there was a fifth shark in the water.

Then she remembered Pansy mentioning sending her letter through business mail, which was a lot quicker than normal owl post. Hopefully that would be why Hannah's letter hasn't arrived yet as she would have sent it through regular owl post and it had taken Lulu almost a week to get to Japan from England.

She was a bit frustrated thinking that by the time she received a letter from someone the news in it could be over a week old. 'I'll have to figure out a way to get letters sent quicker than a week.' she thought to herself.

Mio and Li lead them off the path and towards the tree line where they saw most of the students in their year already assembled in front of the very tall Master Rin Mao. He was a mountain of a man and Harry thought he'd probably do brilliantly at professional wrestling.

"Ah here come the last couple of students now. I think I can see a couple of Turtles coming although my eye sight isn't what it used to be. Miss Wong can you confirm they're our missing turtles now our guests and Tigers have arrived?" Master Rin asked shading his eyes from the sun and looking.

Stacey Wong turned her head and looked behind Harry and the others. "Yes Master Rin, It's Gwen and June."

"Excellent. Hurry up girls!" he shouted the last and waved at the girls to hurry and the girls, Gwen and June, ran the last hundred yards and joined the back of the group.

"Right then class. We've covered an awful lot of creatures over the years together. This year I've got some more dangerous creatures lined up for you starting with as you've all got a lot of experience with them now and the theory of how to handle them.

This lesson we're going to have a quick review of what you will be studying and then next week if you all bring something to swim in we will be learning and seeing Kappa's in their natural habitat." Master Rin explained clapping his hands together.

This news caused quite a stir amongst the group as Kappas were classed as a dangerous creature by the Japanese ministry and Harry and Hermione knew that they were in Britain also.

"Master Rin is that going to be safe?" asked a girl with her hand up in Dragon Clan.

"Absolutely Miss Seung. Perfectly safe. I know you Dragons aren't particularly fond of the water but you'll be alright I assure you. Besides there are only three of them so amongst us all we'd be able to overpower them." answered Master Rin.

Harry leaned in close to Hermione and muttered quietly "Do you get the feeling that it's not just Hagrid that doesn't appreciate how dangerous some animals are but all Magical Creatures Teachers?"

Hermione didn't react to Harry's comment at all and Harry thought she looked like she wasn't listening to Master Rin either. He put his hand on her wrist causing her to jump.

"Are you alright?" he asked concern etched onto his face as it really wasn't like Hermione to not pay attention in class, "You seemed to be somewhere else right now."

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked distractedly.

"Hermione what's the matter? I know you.. I know when something is off" he asked turning more towards her so he could see her face a little better, but had difficulty as the hair on the left side of her head that as normally brushed behind her ear had fallen free so she had a curtain of hair blocking her face and Harry couldn't look at her properly.

"I think Pansy is trying to cause trouble between Ron and I." she whispered back.

"Why what's happened?" he asked trying to move subtly so that she couldn't hide from him.

"I got a letter from Pansy saying that she saw Ron and Lavender kissing in a coffee shop just after he'd left us at the airport. But that's rubbish because Ron said he was going to training after he left us and that he was going home to get his Quidditch robes and go to training and that's why he wasn't travelling back with Mum and Dad." Hermione replied.

With a growing feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach Harry really hoped that Ron wasn't cheating on Hermione. He wasn't sure what would happen to Ron and Hermione's friendship for one thing as Harry wasn't sure that was something that Hermione would forgive.

He didn't want to believe it as he didn't want to think that Ron could do that to Hermione and especially with Lavender of all people as Ron had said when he broke up with her that Lavender was a nightmare.

Harry felt a little bit like a hypocrite as hadn't his kiss with Hermione constituted as her technically cheating on Ron.

"I'm sure she didn't see what she thought she saw and it might not even have been Ron." Hermione said with conviction although not really convincing herself.

"Yeah... maybe.…." Harry started but stopped himself.

"Maybe what?" she asked.

"Well I'm not saying it's true or anything, what reason would Pansy have for stirring up trouble between you and Ron?" Harry asked quietly, "I mean, what would she gain from doing that? I thought you were trying to be friends with each other."

"You can't see her stirring up trouble...Really? After all that happened in the Tri-Wizard tournament you don't think Pansy is capable of doing something like this for whatever reason she's have to do it?" replied Hermione.

"Well, yes I admit that during the tournament she did that horrible interview about you with that Skeeter cow, but since then has she done anything to make you think that she's got it in for you?" Harry asked.

"You mean besides suggesting turning my best friend over to Voldemort!" Hermione answered back angrily as she felt her anger rising at the memory of the night of the battle when Pansy had suggesting turning Harry over.

"Hermione, I've accepted her apology for doing that and I think you should as well. She was scared and didn't know what was going to happen." Harry said to her before adding, "But it brings me back to the point what has she got to gain from lying to you?"

"Maybe she's got her eyes on Ron. You know maybe she wants to be Lady Slytherin or something and she's trying to end our relationship as she thinks I'd tell her to sod off." Hermione answered a little louder than intended as Master Rin looked their way to see if it was a question someone was asking before continuing when no one raised their hands.

"You reckon? Do you really think Pansy wants to marry Ron? Because that's not the impression I've got when I've spent time with her this summer." Harry said blushing trying to keep the skepticism out of his voice.

"It's a possibility!" Hermione persisted lacking conviction but still doggedly determined to not acknowledge that last comment he'd made as she didn't want to think about that right now, although she knew that Pansy didn't want to be with Ron at all. She just didn't want to admit the possibility of what she'd said actually being true.

"Hmmm well I don't think so but I think maybe give both of them the benefit of the doubt until we get to the bottom of this because if you start accusing one and they were innocent then it's not a good situation all round." Harry finished.

Hermione turned to look at him and opened her mouth to say something but she realized that he made a valid point. She was just about to comment about his point being valid when Master Rin called out "Do you have something you wish to add Mr. Potter or Miss Granger? You both seem to have a lot to say to each other about Hippogriffs." causing most of the class to turn around and look at them and the heat to rise in both their cheeks as they started blushing.

"Anything you'd like to add?" Master Rin called looking slightly annoyed that the two students had been chatting away while he was talking.

'Hippogriffs. I know about Hippogriffs' Harry thought to himself. "Sorry Master Rin, I was just saying to Hermione that the next time she rides one remember not to pull out any of its feathers because it won't thank her for it." Hermione's head snapped around looking at him.

"You've ridden a Hippogriff Miss Granger?" Master Rin asked.

"Yes Sir. It was called Buckbeak but Harry rode him twice" Hermione answered trying to take the focus off her and her flaming cheeks.

"Buckbeak…. Is that so Mr. Potter? Please do tell us the story of how that came to pass." Master Rin asked his annoyance forgot in his eagerness to hear the tale, which Harry recounted for the class about his first meeting with Buckbeak at Hogwarts.

* * *

After class the Clans had descended the hill towards the main school buildings and the giant pagoda for dinner. The temperature was starting to drop and Harry had eaten quite a bit and asked Hermione whether she wanted to get started on their Transfiguration assignment. To his great surprise Hermione had said that she was thinking of starting it tomorrow and was already booked up tonight as the Tiger girls wanted to have a girls' night in in her trunk and she'd already agreed to it.

She'd apologized profusely and Harry had assured her that he didn't mind as he had a few letters that had come today that he had to read and most likely reply to them as well. He told her to have a fun night and that he'd see her in the morning. Hermione had given him a quick hug and departed for the girl's dorm.

Harry walked into the boys' dorm to find Goro and Sapporo sat on their beds playing a game of wizard chess. On seeing him enter the room they both looked up and asked if Harry fancied a game next. Seeing how quickly they were taking their turns when he'd entered the room he reasoned that he would be out of his league against the two Japanese boys.

He'd thanked them for the invite but declined saying that he was knackered and that he had to read through some letters he'd got so he'd probably see them in the morning. The boys already immersed back into their game gave him half-hearted waves and wished him a good night.

Harry made his way into his trunk entered into his siting room and made his way into his wardrobe where he got changed out of his uniform and put on a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and a short sleeved t-shirt.

He made his way into his bedroom thinking about how much he loved his trunk, which was a tribute to all of the houses he was now head of as Elliott had created a wallpaper design for each of the houses he was head of incorporating in the houses colors and coats of arms into wallpaper and had decorated different rooms with them. For example, the bathroom was dedicated to Peverell as Harry had asked him to use limestone colored tiles and similar color woods broken up with bits of black like the box that the will and ring had been in

The cinema room was in the Black family colors, which was beneficial as the room needed to be dark anyway but Elliott had designed a wallpaper with the Black coat of arms ghosted onto the wall paper in a large eight-foot by eight-foot crest and the crest was also on the carpet of the room as well. He'd also had a gym made in a room through the cinema room and he had Elliott do the gym in a reverse of the Black family colours although one of the walls in gym was mirrors.

The sitting room in his trunk was decorated in honor to the Ravenclaw family and decked out in blue walls and hangings and the furniture was a bronze colored wood that gave a warm homely feel to the room and the family crest was ghosted onto the walls in a different shade of blue. His bedroom was decked out in the Potter family colors of red, white and silver.

He made his way to writing desk and opened up the concertina covering and pulled out the table section and put the letters down. He read through the first two letters which were from Bogrod and Furybreaker saying that they had good news and that they had managed to acquire the two pieces of land that he'd wanted them to get him and for a lot less than what they would have had to pay saving him more gold than they had expected.

They also said that they were working well with Hayley Sloop and she was very eager to do a good job and had recruited more people to her firm to keep up and manage up with the workload and had already got the builders in place for when the planning permission was approved by the ministry and the planning applications of which were going in next week along with a confidentiality contract that they would be taking in themselves with Hayley to the relevant departments as they had managed to secure with the required departments and amazingly had acquired a meeting with them and the minister.

They also recommended that he visit the Japan branch of Gringotts in Banzai Bazaar as they have a colleague there called Tengu who will be his liaison account manager while he's over there just in case he needs some financial advice or investment advice if he is wanting to expand his business interests into Asia.

This was good news for Harry as it meant that his plans were beginning to take shape although it was going to be a very long process of that he had no doubt. He had another letter from Sloop & Everard pretty much explaining the same as Bogrod and Furybreaker.

He picked up the final letter and recognized the writing as Susan, which was a surprise as they had only been in Japan two days and he didn't understand how she had gotten a letter there so quickly to him. Unlike the other letters the envelope seemed to be padded or something on the inside and as he cut the envelope over the folded parchment had the spine of the letter at the top of the envelope nearest the flap.

He pulled the letter out and smelled Susan's perfume straight away. He opened the letter and read: -

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _I woke up this morning and found that you had already left and then I found your note. Oh Harry last night together was everything I've ever dreamed of and you were absolutely wonderful! I've never felt so alive and wonderful and it was the most special thing that's ever happened to me and it made me fall for you even more than I ever thought possible._**

 ** _I'm so annoyed with myself for falling asleep on your and also for not being awake to give you a last kiss goodbye before you went away and I can't believe that I don't get to kiss or touch you again until Christmas._**

 ** _I hope you are settling into Japan and everything is going well and you're enjoying your classes. I hope this letter gets to you quickly. I had a word with my account manager at Gringotts and he said that I can send any letters I want overseas through Gringotts international business post, for a small fee of course._**

 ** _You've made such an impression on me these last few weeks and I've really enjoyed our time together and getting close to each other. I feel like I can be myself around you now, instead of the constantly blushing girl who was only confident enough to love you from a far. I really care about you Harry and without wanting to freak you out I have to let you know that I'm falling in love with you and I never thought I'd be able to tell you that even if it is only through a letter. But I really do... It's giving me a strange feeling inside me that just expands every time I think about you._**

 ** _I was thinking as you've made such an impression on me and left me with such amazing memories already that I'll never be able to forget you I wanted to return the favour so to speak. I got a bit silly and giddy with Hannah this afternoon and we decided we'd send you and Neville some presents._**

 ** _I hope you like them and I've charmed the envelope so that you can't take them out until you've read this letter and they will come out in order but there is two of them. DO NOT SHOW THEM TO ANYONE ELSE PLEASE. The presents are for you and no one else to keep and I expect you to keep them safe and private._**

 ** _I'd love for you to return the favor so that I've got something for my long lonely nights in Beauxbatons. I can't wait to see you and really miss you already and you've only been gone a day. Write back soon ok._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Your Suzie_**

 ** _XXX_**

Harry was shocked. Susan was falling in love with him. Was that the confusing emotion he was feeling inside him whenever he was with or thought about her? He knew he was in love with Hermione but was that what the feeling was when he thought of Susan.

Eager to find out what the presents in the envelope where he picked it up and reached his hand into the envelope and felt a smooth piece of card. He gripped it and pulled it out slowly to see the back of a magical photograph. He turned the photo over and his eyes bugged out. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as his eyebrows shot up as he took in every detail of the photograph.

The photo showed Susan's bedroom with the bed sheets all messed up just like he had left them over her when he'd left the morning he came to Japan. Susan was sat up on her knees in a pair of black stockings along with a suspender belt and a pair of black silk panties with the sides over her legs being connected by three pearls instead of material and a black silk bra that instead of material shoulder straps was made up of a string of pearls. She had a black silk choker around her neck and she had done her make up heavily so that her eyes really stood out.

Her gorgeous copper colored hair was down feathered around her shoulders and one of Susan's hands was rubbing her pussy through the silk panties and her other hand was running from squeezing one of her nipples through her bra before slowly running her hand up through the swell of her breasts onto her chest and teasing her neck as her hand worked its way across her jaw as her mouth opened and she sucked one of her fingers into her mouth and slowly sucked on her finger before taking her finger out of her mouth and opening her eyes looked straight at Harry and gave a little wink before laughing and blowing him a kiss.

Harry's cock was tenting in his track suit bottoms from looking at the incredibly sexy witch in the photograph. "Bloody hell she looks unbelievable." Harry said as he put the photo next to the letter on the desk and struggling to pull his eyes from the picture he reached for the envelope and put his hand inside it. As her reached the bottom of the envelope his fingertips brushed against something incredibly soft and very slightly damp. His fingers worked their way around the object and Harry slowly pulled it out of the envelope to find what he assumed was the very same panties that Susan had on in the photograph.

"Well... Fuck Me!" Harry exclaimed as he scooped up the letter, photo and panties and made his way to his bed.

* * *

 **Author's note - So this chapter is giving a little peek into some of Harry's plans and I was thinking of how I was going to get post back and forth between the characters not in Japan and Harry and Hermione and thought International Business Post would be quite a good idea.**

 **I'm going to be jumping back and forth between England and Japan over the next couple of chapters and please try and keep in mind that I'll probably be spacing what's happening in England around two days max behind Japan for any correspondence sent via post. There will be a natural time delay in the things happening in England and then news of it reaching Japan but I hope it all flows properly and makes sense.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again to Goldzar for helping me thrash out the ideas for this chapter and for doing my edits for me.**


	55. Chapter 55 - Update and Authenticate

**Hello my loyal readers. Just wanted to say a big thank you as today 8th September Luke Belmont became my 500th follower of my story. Thought i'd name you Luke in honour of the occasion.**

 **I never expected to have 5 people want to read my story let alone 500 so I'm blown away.**

 **Thank you all and i hope you enjoy my latest chapter.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 55 – Update  & Authenticate**

 **Wednesday 3rd August, Dining Hall, Tiger Land, Mahoutokoro**

Harry had met Hermione in the eleventh year lounge area and they had gone down to breakfast with the Tigers as one big group and came into the room laughing and joking as they sat at their table. The group had teased Hermione and Harry for their synchronized breakfast making again and shouted down their arguments that surely they all knew what the others had for breakfast as the Tigers teased them that they did, but that they didn't make breakfast like those two did.

During breakfast Yogi appeared with a letter for Harry that had been sent by what looked to be Neville as Harry recognized his friends hand writing and Neville had taken to writing his letters in ruby red metallic looking ink. He'd put the letter in his bag rather than reading it at the table as he thought it might contain some information about the letter Susan said that Neville would be receiving from Hannah. If Hannah had sent the same thing to Neville, then Harry wouldn't want to embarrass Susan by having to explain it to Hermione, if she read the letter sitting next to him as he would stick to Susan's request and not tell anyone. Not even Neville unless he'd had the same thing from Hannah.

Luckily the table was distracted by Yogi doing a little hop around the table helping himself to scraps of peoples' plates before finishing in front of Harry and dipping his head into goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry lent forward so that his face was close to Yogi's before saying, "Now Yogi it's not polite to help yourself to other people's breakfast plates, because its different if it's mine." to which the owl looked down at its feet and gave a very low 'Boo Boo' that Harry thought sounded like a young child that had been told off by its mother.

He tickled Yogi and lent in again "But I'll make sure that I save you more breakfast from now on." Harry added getting a happier sounding hoot from Yogi who flapped his wings as Harry reached into his pocket and gave Yogi an owl treat that he was carrying around just in case and gave him another tickle and stroked his feather which all the girls 'awwww-ed' over the affectionate little display they showed each other and Yogi turned and took off from the table.

"That was really cute." Hermione gushed giving Harry a small bump with her elbow and a little smile.

The gong sounded from its mysterious place in the grounds and they made their way to Harry's first Arithmancy and Alchemy class. Harry was really nervous about it as he'd never studied either of the subjects before and all the Tigers had a red stripe or red stripe with one black stripe on it with the except of Mio, Li and Hermione who all had red stripes with three black stripes. Sensing his nerves about it, Hermione slipped her hand into his as they walked to their class and gave it a squeeze while reassuring him that he'll be fine along with the Tigers who told him that he'd only be getting a first years work to start with and he'd probably find it easy compared to the stuff that they would all be given.

When they had entered the classroom and took their seats on their individual desks Master Tao Ling entered the room. He was wearing the same brown Hoari and Hakama that he was wearing at the sorting ceremony and he went around each person's desk individually assigning them work and summoning pieces of parchment and tapping them with his wand making the person's task for the lesson appear on the parchment as the students started their work in silence with their head down working hard and not talking to each other, even after being given their work as they focused on their task.

Master Tao spent longer with Hermione than anyone and Harry unlike the rest of the class watched their exchange with a bemused expression on his face as Master Tao and Hermione settled into a funky sort of rapid fire question and answer session, which eventually had the rest of the class turning around in their seats to watch the exchange.

"Twenty points for your future Clan Miss Granger as you boast an impressive knowledge of the subject and I'm very impressed which isn't something that I normally am when meeting a student for the first time." Master Tao exclaimed giving Hermione a small smile and assigning her some work that Hermione attacked with enthusiasm.

Master Tao then approached Harry's desk and conjured a chair out of thin air before placing it and sitting next to Harry. Master Tao then cast some notice-me-not and silencing charms around himself and Harry before turning to Harry.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, I just wanted to give us some privacy to talk and not distract the rest of the students while they are working." Master Tao explained with a wave of his hand around them. "Now Mr. Potter I can see from your uniform that you have never studied Arithmancy or Alchemy before and have only just done a couple of years of Ancient Runes from what I can see from your uniform so I'll be giving you more one-on-one attention than the rest of the class as I'm going to try and help you get as much understanding as you can on both the subjects as Alchemy especially will be really useful for you especially in your Transfiguration, Charms, Dueling and Defense classes as it will allow you to understand the basis of elemental magic and how to manipulate, magnify and harness elemental magical power."

"That sounds pretty interesting as I found out since being here that my old headmaster was very good with fire elemental magic and seeing some of the spell work he did when in a duel I'd love to be able to do that sort of thing." Harry replied.

"Excellent. Well hopefully you'll be able to keep that thought in your head as we work together this year. I might seem like a bit of hard task master but please try and understand that I just wish to help you with your development as much as we can. So you'll be getting quite a bit of homework from me this year as I try and help you catch up but if you choose Tiger Clan as your home then you'll be in very good company as if you look around the class you'll see the Tigers all have a very good grasp of the subject."

"Yes they are all as clever as Hermione as their stripes are all red at the minimum." Harry commented as he looked around the other Clans and saw that the boy called Hero in Turtle Clan and Hester from Dragon Clan both had red stripes with a black stripe each as well and that made sense to Harry as they were Head Boy and Girl so they'd be pretty good at most subjects. The rest of the class though was made up mainly of browns, blues and the odd green stripe.

"Well let's just say that if you join Tiger Clan, which was my old Clan when I attended school here, between us we'll be able to help this Tiger change its stripes." Master Tao said laughing at his own joke and gently poking Harry with his finger indicating he was the Tiger he was talking about as he summoned some parchment and tapped it with his wand and a large set of numbers appeared on the parchment and then Master Tao shuffled his chair closer to Harry.

* * *

After two grueling hours sat beside Master Tao who had only moved from Harry's side the whole lesson to go and help other students who had raised their hands for assistance and to ask a question, he was feeling like his head had been stuck in a blender after having looked at equations and formula for the last two hours. He was walking behind the Tigers with Goro, Sapporo, Li, Mio and Hermione and they were all in a big discussion about something to do with Arithmancy that Harry didn't understand. He watched Hermione talking animatedly and excitedly with people who clearly understood what she was talking about and responding with equal enthusiasm.

Harry thought that Hermione had that glow about her again like she had the first morning they had breakfast in the Tiger's dining hall and he could swear she never looked more beautiful to him than in those moments. She looked truly happy to be talking to people of similar age who accepted her and her intelligence and rather than scorn her for it or be jealous or threatened by it seemed to embrace it and cherish it and make her feel accepted for it.

That was sadly something that Harry had never been able to give her at Hogwarts as she had basically pulled himself and Ron like an anchor that was weighing her down. Here with these people she was like a bird that had been kept in a cage finally let free and soaring into the sky and reaching her potential. He knew that Hermione would be really happy with this Clan and the people in it and it made him wonder the reason that she had chosen not to go into Ravenclaw as Hermione was easily the smartest witch he knew.

He wondered how different his life would have been if he had never met the incredible witch who for the last seven years had pulled him out of so many scrapes and dangerous situations because of her intelligence. He thought about how different her life would have been being surrounded by people of similar intelligence and who understood all the things she said, rather than being with two homework shy boys who loved Quidditch more than books.

They entered the Tiger dining hall and took their seats at the table and the Tiger Clan elves scurried through the hall with large trays sliding little bowls of food on each table as they completed a circuit of the room before heading back into the kitchen through a door on the left side of the far wall before almost instantly appearing out of the door on the right side of the same wall and the procession made its way around the room again.

Their lunch which consisted of bowls of different rice, noodles, meats and vegetables and little cauldrons of what turned out to be different types of sauce. Harry and Hermione quickly saw that the lunch that say consisted of a kind of help yourself style lunch where they all have an empty bowl each and they filled it with whatever they wanted and added a sauce if they wanted it.

"It's Chinese food today." explained Jürgen at Harry's puzzled expression on Harry's face.

"I've never had Chinese food before." Harry replied.

"Really, ah man you'll love it. It's really good, it's not particularly heavy on your stomach either unless you eat too much of it that is." Jürgen explained.

"So what is all this stuff?" Harry asked.

"Right well these two here are steamed rice and, this one is a fried rice with egg and some vegetables through it. You tend to have them as your base and then you add the other stuff to it." Tai explained helping himself to some of the steamed rice into his bowl.

"These three are different noodles, there yellow ones are called egg noodles, these white ones are rice noodles and these dishes here with the meat and the vegetables in are different types of noodle dishes. This one is called Chow Mein and really popular throughout the whole world." Fu explained as she helped herself to a bowl of Chow Mein.

Hilde picked up and pointed out the vegetables, "So we've got peppers, bean sprouts, bamboo shoots, onion, mange tout, cabbage, water chestnuts, loads of different types of mushrooms but there all really interesting in taste and textures."

"Meats we've got Prawns, Pork, Chicken, Beef, there's tofu if you don't fancy meat and this one is Ostrich." Ling added as she took some tofu and pork into her bowl with her chopsticks.

"Sauces we have look like curry, sweet and sour, chili and garlic, kung pow, black bean, XO and oyster sauce." finished Mio as she ladled on some of the black bean sauce over her meal.

"Just try a bit of everything Harry and see what you like." Sapporo chipped in before using his chopsticks and taking in a large number of noodles that seemed to just keep coming and coming out of the bowl as he sucked them up and tried to chew them into his mouth.

Hermione pulled a face as she was reminded of Ron's table manners a bit, although even he didn't look like he had a noodle waterfall coming out of his mouth as he did at least bite things properly and his main problem was talking with his mouthful.

Li seeing Hermione looking at her boyfriend giggled and told Sapporo "not to be gross" as Sapporo looked up and bit off the noodles and chewed them and swallowed them before sheepishly saying "Sorry, I'm really hungry." before going back in for another go as Hermione made herself a bowl and selected the sweet and sour sauce for her pork, bean sprout, onion and pepper creation that she'd put over the egg fried rice.

"Right I've got to ask you guys how the hell do you use these things? I can barely pick up a piece of chicken with them so how the hell am I meant to pick up rice with these things?" Harry asked the table at large as he held up the chopsticks and then this broke into the Tigers explaining, demonstrating and showing Harry and Hermione how to use the chopsticks. They couldn't quite get the hang of it and reasoned that the others had been using them for a minimum of ten years if not all their lives and that was why it was so easy and in the end just transfigured their chopsticks into a fork and a spoon and attacked their meal with gusto as they really enjoyed it.

* * *

As the bowls and glasses were being cleared away by the house elves Master Lin approached the table with two wrapped bundles in the same type of paper that Harry and Hermione had received their uniforms in. She gave one to Harry and one to Hermione and explained that these were their Quidditch robes that they would be using until they had selected their clan and then the robes would change for their team.

Harry and Hermione thanked Master Lin and the Tigers made their way up to their dorms to get changed into their Quidditch robes as they had their first Quidditch lesson that afternoon. Harry had been really looking forward to this as Mahoutokoro was meant to be the best Quidditch school in the world according to Seamus, so Harry was excited to see how good everyone was and what it would be like.

Hermione looked about as nervous as Harry had felt before his Arithmancy and Alchemy lesson this morning and it was like they had a complete role reversal of their moods from the morning before lunch. Harry and Hermione took their bundles into their trunks and made their way to their wardrobes to get changed as Harry quickly stripped down to his boxers and put his uniform on top of the large waist high console in the center of his wardrobe where he kept his shoes and trainers in their own individual drawers, his watches, ties and other things that completed his outfits.

Harry opened the package that Master Lin had given him and found a pair of royal blue Quidditch trousers, a black Quidditch shirt and a royal blue Quidditch robe.

He picked up the Quidditch pants and put them on and found that they were a little too big and then resized themselves to fit him perfectly and weren't as baggy but still had enough material loose that they would whip in the wind as it struck them. Next he took the black Quidditch shirt and pulled it on before finding that it was very different to the one's he'd worn in Hogwarts as the shirt had long panels on the front that hung down to just above Harry's knees and they had two small silver buttons on the ends of them.

He saw that it was wrapped too loosely around him and a little big on the shoulders and sleeves. It took him a while until he figured out after taking it off and looking and the shirt more closely and saw another two of the small silver buttons on the inside of the shirt along with two more on the back where the hem of the shirt would rest on his lower back and realized it was meant to fasten together at the back as there was no buttons on the lapels at the front.

Putting the shirt back on he picked up one of the trailing shirt fronts and closed it over his torso like a dressing gown would, pulled the trailing that he'd wrapped around his torso to the base of his back where the two metal buttons acted like magnets and clipped together holding it in place. Harry reasoned that he'd take the other trailing piece of cloth and wrap it around the other way and connect it to the two silver buttons on the outside of his shirt, which he did and they joined together in a kind of wrap around shirt.

As he had the buttons connect on the outside of his Quidditch shirt it adjusted to fit Harry perfectly and the sleeves and shoulders readjusted to fit his frame and the sleeves moved up to just after the bend of his elbow so that his forearms were clear. He pulled on the outer robe in the same royal blue as the robes dropped to just above his ankle and the lapels of the jacket automatically moved closer together before sticking by some invisible force to the Quidditch shirt framing it on his chest so that there was only a slither of black Quidditch shirt showing. The robe resized itself and he felt comfortable his movements weren't limited and the sleeve of the robe had moved up to a half inch more than the shirt.

Harry walked to one end of his console nearest the sitting room door that looked like a plain piece of wood on the end of it and placed the Potter family ring against the wood where immediately the wood cracked revealing a large square that sank into the console before sliding down revealing a large space where Harry's Quidditch boots, pads, gloves and Firebolt were inside, which he took out and started by putting his knee pads on followed by his Quidditch boots.

He finished up by putting his forearm guards on and his seeker gloves. He stood up and grabbed his Firebolt out of the console smelling wood polish and looking at the twigs at the end to make sure they were all trimmed to perfect condition which they were. There was enough room inside the console for another broomstick along with some more space for spare pads but it was nice having somewhere to keep his Quidditch stuff. The compartment was charmed to clean equipment when he put them in there and closed the console door so that they were all ready to go the next time he needed them and wouldn't be sweaty or dirty. He pressed the Potter ring along the top of the console and the door shifted back up and into place before the crack sealed itself leaving no trace.

At the end of the console was a hidden compartment one held his safe or personal vault. He'd emptied the vault in his office at Potter Manor and moved the contents here so that he had his most treasured possessions with him. In the vault he kept his memories of his trip and had moved the memory of his kiss with Hermione in there along with the shard of Sirius' mirror, the photo album of his Mum and Dad that Hagrid had given him, the marauders map and his parents and Sirius' journals. He moved his school bag into his room and remembered Neville's letter and decided to have a quick read before collecting Hermione and going to the school Quidditch pitch.

Placing his Firebolt onto his bed he tore open the envelope and took out the later and quickly read it.

 ** _Kon'nichiwa Harry, (Did I spell that right?)_**

 ** _How's Japan? Well I have just got on board the ship to Mexico, it's called 'the Mermaid's Song and it's huge and I'm really excited to be going to school although it's a bit scary to be going so far away from home on my own, but they have a wicked Herbology program apparently and that's the main reason for me going._**

 ** _I've already met the captain of the ship and he welcomed me aboard and upgraded my suite to the biggest one on board so that's going to be home for the next three days, I've got my own personal house elf! He also he gave me a personal tour and I'm not going to lie it's absolutely amazing._**

 ** _That reminds me could you tell me how to do that memory extraction spell you were telling me about. I've bought some memory phials and I remember you said you getting some and I'd like to catalogue what I've seen as well so I can show you, Hannah and Susan what Castelobruxo is like when I get home._**

 ** _Things went so well with Hannah over the last few weeks and I think that I'm really starting to fall for her. She put a letter in my trunk for me so that I didn't forget her while I'm at school._**

 ** _What can I say other than holy hell! That girl is incredibly sexy and wild. I'm only going to mention what she sent me in very broad terms rather than specifics as she mentioned in her letter that Susan had sent you some 'presents' as well and a errrrr interesting photograph... I'm sure you know what I'm talking about and if you do then I guess you're feeling as lucky as me right about now if you're looking at something similar to what Hannah sent me but with the... how did Ron put it "Hotty of Hufflepuff" then you're probably smiling as much as I am._**

 ** _I'm wondering what to send back. Susan was glowing this morning when she got up and seems absolutely crazy about you. I know what you were saying about Hermione and I know how you feel about her but Susan is completely smitten._**

 ** _Speaking of Hannah, I have to tell you something important that I saw when Hannah and I were going to Terror Tours so that I could portkey to the ship. Anyway we had arrived in Diagon Alley and decided to go for a coffee at Rosa Lee's and we saw Pansy spying through the window of the cafe._**

 ** _We asked her what she was doing and she told us that Ron and Lavender were inside acting suspicious and Hannah and I looked through the window to see what she was on about. Well what we saw was them talking and when they got up they gave each other a kiss on the lips!_**

 ** _But it was a bit more than what I'd class as a friendly kiss as it was the sort of kiss that I'd give Hannah or you'd give Susan and we both know that they aren't just friendly kisses or being polite. It wasn't a snog but it looked more than normal._**

 ** _Harry I think he might be cheating on Hermione. I'm not saying that he definitely is and I can't confirm anything. However especially after his summer, I know that, that kiss was more than 'by mate' kind of thing._**

 ** _So as we can't say either way I thought I'd write to you about my concerns as Hannah suggested that Pansy write to Hermione giving her concerns about what we ALL saw as Pansy thought that Hermione wouldn't believe her and might think she was being a bitch or just causing trouble._**

 ** _I wrote to you because I'm Hermione's friend and I'm your friend. I told you over the summer Harry I'm your brother now and I'd never lie to you...Ever!_**

 ** _I'm telling you as a brother now I saw what I saw and what I'm saying I believe to be true, as bad as it is, and as much as I don't want to upset Hermione I had to tell you at least as he's your best friend as well and you might be able to get more out of him than the girls or I could._**

 ** _Pansy and Hannah are going to keep an eye out for Lavender and Ron over the next few weeks before they go to Beauxbatons and see if they can observe any other unusual behavior._**

 ** _Anyway I've got to go there is a knocking at my door and I fear that it's the Captain wanting to seat me at his table for dinner. He's a former Gryffindor, so given what has happened with me being named Godric's Heir he can't do enough for me._**

 ** _Don't say anything to Hermione about what I've said about Ron just in case Pansy changed her mind and didn't write to her._**

 ** _Hope to hear from you soon,_**

 ** _Neville_**

* * *

Harry's mind was reeling from Neville's revelation that what Pansy had told Hermione was true. Hermione might not trust Pansy but she would trust Neville and knew Harry trust Neville as well.

He reflected on what Neville said about not mentioning anything about it yet to Hermione until they had some concrete evidence, and after the conversation he'd already had with Hermione about it, he thought that he should wait until she had something concrete before she fired off at Pansy about it and she'd probably talk about it with him again before she did anything.

He heard a knock on the sitting room door and grabbing his Firebolt and went into the sitting room and opened the door to the corridor that led to Hermione's trunk. He opened the door to see Hermione standing there in Quidditch trousers and brand new Quidditch boots and to his surprise a she was wearing her dressing gown over the top of her Quidditch trousers.

"Oh... So you've figured out how to put the top on. Thank god as I can't figure it out." Hermione said holding up the top and giving him a pleading look.

"You just wrap it round yourself and connect it by the silver buttons and they'll click together and then the top will resize itself." Harry explained and she looked at it again with a puzzled look on her and then shook her head at him as if to say 'uh uh'.

"Here I'll show you." he said putting his Firebolt down and taking the folded Quidditch shirt off her as she turned and cast a summoning charm on her Quidditch robe which came zooming down the corridor and she caught it as Harry was opening the shirt out and Hermione dropped the Quidditch robe and her wand and started undoing her dressing gown.

Hermione did in fact know exactly how the Quidditch shirt went on, but after hearing from Pansy and her suspicions about Ron she was mad and she decided that she wanted to see what Harry would do if she let him have an ogle of her goodies again as when he saw her in one of her bikinis he'd be struck dumb and they'd ended up having an amazing kiss. Granted that was due to playing Pocky but still...

"Errrr what are you doing?" he asked her as Hermione undid her belt and putting her hands on the robe and quickly pulled it apart and shrugged it off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

"Having you show me how to put this on." she replied with pretend impatience and giving him the look again as she reached across herself and rubbed her upper arm which caused her breasts to press together giving them more definition in the charcoal grey sports bra she was wearing and she felt her pussy get wet as she watched Harry's eye drink in her slightly tanned flat stomach and shoulders and her breasts and she gave her lower lip a little gentle bite, which normally made Harry blush furiously.

Harry gulped as he'd only seen her once in so little clothing before and it had happened twice in four days. He was drinking in the sight of her perfect body and his cock started going stiff as he saw her body for the second time and he had to admit that he really liked what he saw. She was gorgeous her breasts were just a little over a C cup and sat high on her chest, her shoulders were toned and her collarbone was just barely visible. Clearly the years of lugging around a bag full of books had done her well as he took in her shoulders and her slightly toned arms. She had muscle but not visibly so as his eyes continued up her slender neck and when he saw bite her lip in that way he loved, a growl started to emerge from his throat that he quickly covered with a cough.

Snapping out of it Harry held the shirt open and Hermione stepped into it so her back was against Harry and as she slipped her left arm into the shirt she pushed her bum back a little as she turned rubbing it softly across Harry's crotch and felt a tingle of delight as Harry's cock brush against her bum as she turned and then she brushed passed it again as she moved her right arm into the other sleeve and having got her arms in she turned away from Harry again facing him with the Quidditch shirt hanging open in front of them.

"I got this far by myself." Hermione commented biting her lip again and seeing Harry's cheeks were already burning as his eyes were fixed on her lips and she couldn't resist licking her upper lip quickly and held a smirk from spreading on her face as she saw Harry gulp.

"Errrrr right so you just put the silver buttons together after wrapping the front around you." Harry explained feeling very hot as his eyes kept betraying him and kept wandering to her breasts.

"Show me?" Hermione asked holding her arms out slightly to the side. Harry moved forward and took the front panel of the shirt and reached across and around Hermione's waist until the two sets of buttons clicked together. As Harry had reached around her she brushed the side of her forehead along his jawline like she was nuzzling him and she let out a little purring noise and said "I see you're still smelling yummy!" as Harry swayed back and reached for the other side of the shirt and wrapped that over her and she realized that he was effectively wrapping his arms around her waist as her hands came up and rested on his shoulders.

'She just nuzzled into me. What's going on? There is no way Hermione wouldn't be able to figure out how to put this on. I don't know what kind of game she's playing but if she wants to play this game I've learned some things this summer to try and win and make her blink first.' he thought himself as a small smile threatened to creep onto his face and he forced it down so she wouldn't see. 'Let's see how far she wants to play this game.' he thought as the memory of their first night in Tiger Land and Hermione ended up straddling him came back to him.

"You smell pretty yummy yourself." Harry replied gently sliding his hands off where the buttons had connected and let them rest on her lower back. "Let me get your robe for you." he continued as he lowered down slowly onto his haunches and allowing his hands to gently graze down the top of her buttocks and started gently and slowly running his hands down across her bum and down the back of her legs and he could have sworn he felt her shivering slightly and just pictured her biting her lip sexily as he allowed his hands to run down her legs.

'God he must be able to smell my arousal with his head right next to my pussy like that.' she thought wishing that she could just push Harry down onto the floor and do all the things she'd dreamed about doing to him right here and now. Problem was her legs were starting to shake a little as she felt they could give way at any second as the tingles were shooting up and down her legs from his touch as if little ants were crawling up and down her legs and it felt delightful.

She gentle put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as Harry started working his way up her body slowly pulling the robe up her and he seemed to be deliberately brushing his chest up the front of her body as she pressed himself against her and she leaned against him and allowed her arms to drop by her sides and they went into the sleeves of the robes as his hands brought the robe up onto her shoulders and breathed in Hermione as the robe started shifting into place fitting her frame perfectly, as he moved back ever so slightly to leave only an inch or two between them and he looked down into her beautiful brown eyes as she looked up into his emerald green eyes. He unconsciously licked his upper lip and she gave a little groan that she then masked as a cough.

They stood very close together like that just drinking in each other's eyes and breathing in each other's pheromones, feeling each other's breath as neither of them wanted to back down in the little game but both waiting to see if the other would take the next step and make the move and take this game that they were playing to next level. A little smile crept onto both of their faces.

"You're far too competitive sometimes you know." Harry whispered.

"There's the pot calling the kettle black." Hermione smirked as her hands moved up and came to rest on Harry's chest. Her fingers splayed and she felt the taut muscles of his chest and her fingers rubbed against them. She felt Harry's hands encircle her to the middle of her back and gently pulled her to him and she felt Harry's stiffness pressed against her as his thumbs gave little rubs sending little bursts of pleasure through her.

"HARRY! YO HARRY! ARE YOU NEARLY READY? THE GUYS ARE READY TO GO!" Goro's magnified voice boomed around the room.

Both them let a sigh as the spell between them was broken. "I guess I better go and get my broom." she muttered as she took a reluctant step back before adding, "God Hermione Granger playing Quidditch! Who would have ever thought that would happen?" shaking her head as she kissed him on the cheek and turned bending down picking up her wand and started down the hall to her trunk to get her broom.

"You're looking good doing it to." Harry shouted out after her as she looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink as she went through the door into her trunk and closed the door after her. Harry shaking his head clear of what Luna would claim to be Nargles turned and grabbed his Firebolt and headed out of his trunk.

* * *

They made their way out of Tiger Land and the Tigers wearing their Tiger Quidditch robes which consisted of shirts of black and had a different cut than Harry and Hermione's as the front of the lapel went across the other and connected near the shoulder. The robe was a bright orange and was completed by black Quidditch pants with an orange stripe going down the outside of each leg, and an orange belt that dangled down over their crotches and almost touched the floor.

They all mounted their brooms and shot off up into the air and started making their way towards the Quidditch pitch. Hermione on her recently purchased Nimbus 2001 was able to keep up with them all because it was a quick broom but unlike the rest of the Tigers she stayed within twenty-five feet of the ground whereas the Tigers were ducking and diving; horsing around dive bombing each other as the orange belts flapped behind them and made them look like they had tails.

Harry to his credit resisted the urge to go zooming off into the sky like he normally would as he knew Hermione wasn't overly comfortable on a broom. She knew how to fly as she'd completed her lessons in first year like everyone but she didn't particularly care for it. Harry was flying alongside her as they flew towards the Quidditch pitch and saw on the ground a burst of color at the students assembled there.

The Tigers all stopped messing around as they neared the stadium and formed a loose V formation with Hermione and Harry at the end of the V. They flew over the top of the stands towards the pitch and the Tigers landed as one with Harry and Hermione finishing just after them. Harry landed and dismounted smoothly and Hermione landed a little more sloppily.

They looked around the rest of the other Clans taking in the difference in their uniforms to Harry's and the Tigers. Dragon Clan were wearing sunshine yellow robes with blood red trousers and their yellow robes were edged in what looked like red fangs. Turtles were in olive green robes with light brown caramel colored shirts and trousers, and the design on the robes was like a turtle shell had been ghosted onto the material. The Phoenix clan members were wearing red robes and that was edged in white piping. The robe itself had patches of material laid over each other giving it an effect of looking like feathers.

Harry noticed Master Yoshi Midi stood about ten yards away from the group with a broom by his feet and his arms folded looking at them all as the students talked quietly amongst themselves and throwing glances at Harry and Hermione as their robes were a different color and were craning their necks trying to look at the what brooms Harry and Hermione had but the duo had cleverly put their bodies in the way so that they blocked them from view.

Harry looked around, with an experienced Quidditch player's eye, at the other brooms around him and saw lots of nimbus 2000s, nimbus 2001s and a lot of brooms that he didn't recognize but he was glad to see that Hermione wouldn't be outstripped by everyone purely on broom speed.

"Good Afternoon Class and welcome to your first lesson in our final year together." Master Yoshi shouted out to the group as the students all seemed to stand at attention.

"So we have two new students joining us this year. I have corresponded with your former Headmistress as to find out your levels and how much work I will need to do with you. Miss Granger I will be working closely with you this year and will work to improve your confidence and skills. I have decided that you will be part of the keeper section as I'm led to believe that you don't have much flying experience but that will change this year." Hermione nodded to Master Yoshi that she understood.

"Mr. Potter. I've been told that you have a lot of skill as a Seeker so you will be part of the seeker section." Harry nodded his understanding.

"Right class first half the lesson we will be working on flight and drills and in the second half of the lesson I will be working with the Keepers and the Chasers. Beaters and Seekers, you will be doing the advanced flight course and you will be timed against your times from the end of last year and anyone who doesn't beat their time will be getting laps of the stadium." Master Yoshi explained getting a groan from the students.

"Schmidt and Hanso you can go and get the cases out please and once you've done that we'll be off." Master Yoshi shouted as two boys from Turtle Clan detached from the group and made their way to one of the stands and opened the doors in the wall under the stands and disappeared inside to get the Quidditch cases.

"Are you alright with working with the keepers?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes, honestly I'm a lot happier as it means I don't have to do that much flying I just move around the goal hoops and don't have to do too many evasive maneuvers." Hermione replied her face going slightly green looking as Harry knew she'd love nothing more than to keep her feet firmly on the ground.

"Well you'll be doing lots of flying this year Hermione as the flights that he's taking about is flights close to the ground up over the forest and up the mountain to a large flag near the summit and then down the mountain and around the stadium." Jürgen explained from the other side of Harry.

"Well that's doesn't sound so bad." Hermione replied relieved.

"Wait til you've done about twenty of them and the final ten Master Yoshi sets off some evasion traps," commented Goro as he gave a shiver "I hit one last year and tumbled about three hundred yards down the hill until I hit a tree trunk."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked fear gripping her.

"Oh yeah absolutely. You'll be alright Hermione Master Yoshi will go easy on you," Sapporo replied settling Hermione's nerves a little bit before he added, "well to start with anyway."

Hermione looked at Harry with a terrified look on her face. Harry looked at her and told her "Don't worry I won't leave you, I'll fly next to you the whole time."

"It's alright Harry. You're here to get better and I know this sort of stuff is what you love so don't go holding yourself because of me." Hermione replied not really meaning it as she wanted Harry next to her as she was really worried about what might happen to her.

"Nah I'll stick by you Hermione don't worry." Harry countered bumping her.

"We won't go leaving you either Hermione don't worry." added Mio.

"Right class everyone mount your brooms and off we go" Master Yoshi shouted out and took off on his broom as the rest of the class took off after him. Master Yoshi wasn't going easy on the class as he set off like a rocket and the students fanned out behind him as he shot out of the stadium like a bullet out of a gun and off towards the Care of Magical Creatures' forest.

"Here goes nothing... Just make sure you visit me in the hospital wing." Hermione joked to the Tigers and kicked off from the ground and turned after the class as Harry and the rest of the Tigers took off after her.

* * *

 **Phoenix Locker Room, Phoenix Nest, Mahoutokoro**

The members of Phoenix Clan had landed back at the Phoenix Nest and were putting their broomsticks away in their locker rooms. The girls had pulled the curtain separating them from the boys' vision to stop the boys ogling them as they changed out of their Quidditch robes and the curtain was enchanted so that only the girls could open it again and it allowed sound to carry through it.

Stacey Wong had enjoyed practice as it felt good to be back in the air again after a summer of having her flying time restricted. Her parents had a lot more functions and balls to attend to amongst the world's magical aristocracy, and so she'd been stuck babysitting her little brother and sister for most of the summer as her parents had gone on a kind of tour.

She knew her mother had arranged it on purpose, as she knew this was her final summer to work on her Quidditch skills to try and impress the scouts that attended the games at Mahoutokoro as they only ever recruited people in their final years of school.

Everyone said she was good enough to play professionally, which was a nice compliment but that didn't mean she wouldn't have liked the whole summer to practice. She looked across to her friend Lei Bei, who had been an absolute angel and came over and stayed with her, as Stacey's Mum and Dad would allow her some company and Lei would help keep an eye on Stacey's siblings so that she could sneak out for an hour and practice.

Lei's parents worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or (DMLE) in South Korea and they had to leave Lei, sometimes at the drop of a hat, to go off on missions that they were assigned or called in to.

She was just putting her Shockwave broom back into her locker and started to take off her robes when she heard Marco's voice through the curtain.

"Did you see the state of them? Pathetic they were and she is absolutely useless and had about as much grace on a broom as a blind water buffalo." Marco sneered to the room, "He wasn't much better. The way Master Yoshi was going on about him before we took off you'd think he was amazing but he just languished at the back all the time we were doing the mountain runs."

"Come on Marco you saw her Quidditch stripe when she got sorted and she's clearly not spent that much time on a broom." Eddie Chung's voice came from the other side of the curtain.

"Then how did she get a place here then?" Miguel Fu piped up.

"God Egg, have you not seen that she is at Sensei level in Charms and Transfiguration, not to mention the praise she was getting from Master Tao in Arithmancy this morning." Lei Bei called out so the boys could hear her.

"Same could be said about your dumb ass Egg and how you managed to get a place here, except her intelligence is clearly shown on her uniform but we're still trying to figure out where yours is." quipped one of the other girls called Gosia Potiszska causing the rest of the girls and a couple of the boys to laugh.

"Fuck you Gosia! You probably had to give the Grandmaster a blowie or something to get in here." Miguel fired back.

"Ha well he'd have more chance of getting one off me than you would Egg." Gosia replied with a smirk at the curtain.

"Plus have you not read Asia Today in the last couple of weeks Egg. Both of them are famous. Did you not read about what those two had done over in Britain? There massive articles about them defeating Voldemort for god sake!" a boy called Kuki Kim cried out.

"Well from what I've seen neither of them are nothing special, so I'm still skeptical that they even did it. Can't believe what the papers have said and there have been no official interviews or anything. It's just speculation and hear say." Marco announced.

"Come off it Marco, you saw their power levels in dueling class. They are heavy hitters. Especially Harry Potter, I mean he defeated Voldemort, survived a killing curse when he was a baby, plus he is hot!" An American witch called Trixie Popowitz called out.

"Marco's said before that power doesn't equal skill. All it takes is a lucky shot to win a duel and that power can be overcome by someone with more knowledge and skill." a Welsh girl called Bronwyn Eirwen stated hoping that Marco would be happy with her for siding with him.

"While that may be true you seem to be forgetting that his stripe is black, which means he good and that he's got the knowledge and skill." Stacey replied as she pulled her uniform back on.

"Oh here we go again! Might have known you'd fall down on the arrogant prick's side of the fence. You've already been banging on about him for the last couple of days Wong and quite frankly it's start to make me feel sick." Marco fired back.

"I have not been going on about him!" she replied hotly, "I've just been trying to make you and Miguel realize that you don't even know him and you're slagging him off at every chance you get, when we're meant to be trying to encourage him to join our Clan."

"I know plenty about those two from one of my friends that went to school with them and they've told me exactly what they are like! They told me that the pair of them were arrogant and big headed and I've not seen anything yet to dispel that." He replied his voice raising as he stood facing the curtain.

"Oh right well, you best believe this friend's opinion then rather than getting to see what they are like yourself. He was really impressive during the advanced flying course and I think the only reason I beat him was because I knew where I was going and he was just having to react to everything." Stacey shot back moving closer to the curtain so that her voice was getting heard loud and clear.

She heard Marco scoff at her and mumbled 'yeah, yeah, yeah' and that was it. She decided she wasn't going to back down this time without getting her own jabs in. "Plus, you're one to talk about arrogance Marco. You've got such a high opinion of yourself I'm amazed you can get that over inflated head of yours through a door frame."

"Think whatever you like Wong! You'll see I'm right in the end and then you'll be sorry for acting like such an idiot for being Potter's cheerleader!

Phoenix is a Clan is for purebloods from magical families. A NOMA born witch has no place in this clan and his mother was NOMA born as well, so he's just as bad as her." Marco announced smugly looking around the boys and getting nods from Cadogen Ryan and Miguel Fu. He saw Kuki Kim and Eddie Chung were avoiding his gaze and he sneered at them.

The curtain was pulled back suddenly and an angry looking Stacey Wong stood there staring daggers at him.

"Think whatever you want Marco, but I'm not going to hold any kind of grudge against them for doing nothing wrong and quite frankly I can't stomach standing here listening to you spouting this crap and more." She replied firmly trying to control her anger as she turned back to her locker grabbing her bag and stomping out of the changing room.

The sort of garbage Marco had just spouted about NOMAs was the only thing she hated about Phoenix Clan and that was because it was the sort of guff that her parents normally spouted to her at home. She heard Lei running after her calling her name but she decided she wasn't stopping until she reached the safety of the girls' dormitory's, so she wouldn't have to look at Marco's arrogant face until dinner.

* * *

 **Author's Note - Firstly have to give it up for my man Goldzar for doing my editing and helping me with this chapter massively.**

 **I wanted to get a little bit of info into the quidditch lesson but the chapter was starting to get massive as there was so much I wanted to fit in their that I had to cut the quidditch bit short.**

 **Fear not dear reader as there will be a lot more detailed quidditch stuff when Harry does his Beaters and Seekers lesson in the second week of school (oh which he and the lovely Hermione will be in a new clan area, which I'm looking forward to writing about as it was one of the first things I thought about when I pictured Mahoutokoro - Although I might have just placed a bit of unfair expectation on it. Oh well hopefully I'll do it's description justice).**

 **During the lesson Harry will be meeting the current seekers at Mahoutokoro and will be putting his skills up against them.**

 **Side note:- All quidditch lessons start off or take part on the official pitch that is always during lesson's set to a stand official quidditch pitch. The pitch only changes to one of the clan conditions during a school match and the Quidditch season at Mahoutokoro isn't just three games but is in fact twelve games with each plan playing six time. The reason is due to 1) it being the school with the best quidditch programme in the world so they would be quidditch mad and 2) because each clan gets to be the home team and get to pick a random counter to set the conditions in three games out of their six.**

 **So I'm starting off all the little subplots and different storylines that will be impacting on my story which I'm realising is going to be monstrously big and I might have to split it into a series as I've found I've got into quite a lot of detail about stuff, which some people like and some people don't. You've probably realised as you've made it this far into my story that I like to give as much detail as I can sometimes about even the most trivial of things like a quidditch shirt but I like to think that it's those little things that helps make something that little more magical.**

 **I've always dreamed that we muggles/No Maj's and NOMA's had clothes that were a standard size and then moved like transformers until they fit us properly for example as it would make clothes shopping a hell of a lot easier.**

 **Anyway I'm rambling now (as you know I tend to do) so I'll just say that I hope you are still enjoying my story and as always really appreciate your views. I try and respond to them all as quickly as possible as sometimes I'll write something and I'll get a review as I've maybe not got my thought process and thinking about a certain thing across well enough on the page.**

 **I'm trying to work a couple of chapters a head of myself at the moment with a pretty good speed and I'm hoping to post new chapters every four days or so until my missus starts demanding that I step away from the laptop and give her some much needed attention (not like that... Keep it clean people ;)**

 **So I hope you enjoyed my latest offering and I'll speak to you soon.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**


	56. Chapter 56 - Girls Night Out

**Authors note:-**

 **Right so first off, I have been very remiss by not putting a disclaimer on any of my chapters so far to date. The things in my story that I'm dreaming up such as the Ravens Nest, Badgers Nook, Scroll viewers, assignment scrolls, Tiger Land, the school uniforms, quidditch moves etc.**

 **Then things such as spells (e.g. Stairculator Locomotor and Hammerstrike etc, potions (eagle eye, scentaur and adonis) and in this chapters case alcoholic drinks.**

 **I hope that I've created these as original ideas, but if anyone has ever used or read the names, description, function/idea of what I describe already then I would like to apologise if you feel that I'm copying your idea or stealing someone else's.**

 **Sadly there are far too many stories on here for me to have read them all to know for sure so if something I've written that I've thought was an original idea and my creation then I do apologise and I'm not trying to take credit for your work, only my own if they are an original idea as I've put a lot of time and effort into this story so far and I'm really trying to make it different that what I've read before.**

 **I know some people believe I go over the top with details on how these things I believe I'm thinking up work but I'm sorry as I like describing how something works and what is does as I don't just like saying 'this is a ********* and a result it does this.'**

 **If some of my ideas are original then I want to make them mine and I hope anyone reading can understand that. I'm not writing for money (although it would be nice as it does feel like a job sometimes (although a nice job)) and as you can tell I'm by no means and professional writer.**

 **On another equally, if not more important note I have to apologise and give fair warning to any female reader that has been or has known someone to be in a situation similar to what happens in the club in this chapter as there is an unwanted grope of a slightly aggressive and definitely unwanted nature.**

 **Please know that I'm not trying to upset or bring back horrible/painful memories at all and don't condone that kind of behaviour in any shape or form and what happens to the instigator in that scene is the minimum of what that sort of person deserves.**

 **That aside I hope you all enjoy my latest effort and I'm sorry for rambling on a bit. As always please feel free to review or PM me your thoughts.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

 **Chapter 56** **– Girls Night Out**

 **Saturday 30** **th** **July, Salamander House, Fen**

Ron Weasley was not having a good day. In fact it was working out to be an awful day so far. The rain had come down constantly throughout training and he'd been made to do an extra fifteen shuttle runs on the pitch at three different heights for being ten minutes late for training for the second day in a row as well as getting fined a week's wages.

Granted he didn't need the money but losing seven hundred and fifty galleons still smarted a little bit and it had only been ten minutes he'd been late and he thought that coach Vasquez went a bit over the top his lecture to Ron about his time keeping, attitude and dedication had lasted longer than ten minutes anyway.

He'd performed really badly during practice as he was still hungover and ended up with the coach telling him that he'd have to put the equipment away. He's then had to spend another twenty minutes trying to find the snitch that had escaped and by the time he'd got to the locker room everyone else had left.

He decided to forgo his usual shower and threw his Quidditch robes in his bag and got dressed before apparating back to Salamander house. "All I want now is a good hot bath and to spend the afternoon and tonight listening to the wireless and relaxing." Ron thought to himself as he walked down the front drive and approached Salamander house.

He still couldn't believe that he owned this place and he was now Slytherin's Heir, Salazar Slytherin certainly had a good taste in houses. Salamander House was a two story grey stone house with a black tiled roof. There was a grand entrance foyer with a stair case that swept out around the sides of the entrance hall before joining on the second floor.

The floor was made up of dark green tiles and the walls were white with green marble pillars edged in silver. The other rooms consisted of two sitting rooms, a games room, library, dueling hall, eight bedrooms, twelve bathrooms and a large kitchen.

What wasn't usual for this part of the house though was the fifty or so shopping bags that were left in the middle of the foyer. "Why leave these here? She got the damn things all the way here so why not take them upstairs as well rather than leave them here" he said as he let out a sigh, before stooping down he picked the bags up with difficulty and started making his way upstairs with them.

Ron had been surprised when he had come home the previous day when he had given Lavender the beseecher slips and keyed her to his book for her afternoon shopping that she hadn't been out and bought anything.

The mystery as to why was solved when he got home that night and she'd told him that she'd pitched her expose idea of him to her editor who said that it would be good to do it and she'd spent the afternoon planning it all out and that meant that her editor had given her the afternoon off the following day.

He dropped them on the floor in his bedroom next to the mahogany four poster bed and started stripping his clothes off as he made his way to the bathroom where he ran himself a bath before settling into the bath and allowed himself to warm up and soak for a while.  
Once he was feeling relaxed he let the water out of the bath and threw on a black dressing gown that had been hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

Making his way down the stairs he heard music coming from the main sitting room and entered the room to find Lavender stretched out on one of the leather sofas in one of his old school shirt with a glass of wine in her hand and the remainder of the bottle and a spare glass on the coffee table in front of her.

"Won Won, I thought I heard you come in." Lavender said as she tapped a red stocking clad foot on the couch she was lay on.

"Lav, what's with all the bags in the Foyer?" Ron asked helping himself to a glass of wine and taking a large swig before putting it on the coffee table.

"Oh I bought myself some things and didn't have the strength to get them up the stairs" Lavender said as Ron sat down next to her legs that she lifted and then brought them down resting against Ron's thighs.

"I thought you said that you only wanted to get yourself three or four things" Ron said looking at her.

"You're not angry with me are you Won Won?" she asked him pouting and twirling a tendril of hair around her finger, "After all some of the things I bought are for both of us." She said her eyes turning predatory and her mouth forming a sultry smile.

"Oh yeah like what?" Ron said turning his head to look at her as she got up and put her wineglass down before turning and stood in front of him and she used her knee to knock his legs a little wider apart.

"Let me show you" she said in a sexy voice while giving him a playful little wink as she picked up her wand from the coffee table and levitated the table out of the way and towards the far wall about ten feet away before turning back towards him and standing just in front of him and gave it another wave so that the shades in the house closed and lamps around the room ignited casting their light on the room as she twisted her wand and dimmed the brightness provided by the flames of the lamps.

He started sitting up with his hands stretched out in front of him so that he could touch her but she raised one of her stocking clad feet to his chest and held it there so that he couldn't lean any further forward.

"uh uh uh" she told him wagging her finger at him playfully. "You only get to look and not touch until I tell you, you can touch Won Won. Now put your hands under your thighs and don't move them until I tell you to.", she added as she pushed him back into the couch as she took her wand and pointing it at the wireless she turned the music up as an upbeat number started playing on the wireless filling the room with music as she put her wand back onto the coffee table and then Lavender started dancing for him.

She took a few steps back from him and turned her back to him while reaching up to her head, and raked her fingers through her hair. In doing so her movements lifted the bottom of the shirt, and Ron could see her perfect bubble shaped ass barely concealed by the skin-tight, red cotton boyshorts that peeked out. Turning her head, she caught him admiring her butt, and let out a giggle.

"You look like you're ready," she said, looking at him in his dressing gown where she thought she could see the outline of his hard cock.

Ron nodded with a small smirk. She twisted her wand towards the wireless and music flowed from the speakers. He recognized the song as the same one she had told him in sixth year was her favourite song to dance to.

Lavender facing away from Ron with her hips swaying left and right, like the pendulum of a clock, moving with the beat of the music. He watched as Lavender's hands slipped to her ass. Sliding them upward as she lifted the bottom of the shirt, again exposing her panties. Bending her knees, she squatted. His eyes followed every move. Standing up straight, she spun, her body undulating as her hands drifted to her chest.

Her dancing brought Lavender closer to him and he could hear her singing along with the song. Standing in front of him, she smiled and reached out to caress the side of his face for a moment. Her fingers fell away as she whirled, leaving him staring at her swaying bum. Slowly and while still dancing she backed up until her legs touched his. They both felt an electricity pass between them.

"Ready?" Lavender whispered.

Before Ron could respond, she quickly bent her knees and sat down in his lap with her bum resting on his stiffening cock. He went to wrap his arms around her wanting to hold her but she pushed away his hands and turned her head, she shook a finger in the air.

"No, no, no," she purred.

Grinding her hips against him a few times, she pushed down hard against his lap with only the material of her panties and Ron's dressing gown between them and then stood and moved away again. As the music began to pulsate Lavender twisted and knelt in front of him between his legs. She walked her hands up the inside of his thighs but stopped before getting to his cock as she bent down low and moved her head between his knees while moving forward pushing the fabric off his thighs half way as she moved her head along one of his thighs breathing warm along the skin.

A moment later she took her eyes off Ron's cock and the look on her face told Ron that she was resisting grabbing him there and then. 'God she's so wild compared to Hermione. Hermione would only let me kiss her and then she'd jump like a cat on a hot tin roof if I touched her anywhere other than her back.' Ron thought to himself before pushing all thoughts of Hermione out of his mind as he wanted to enjoy what Lavender was doing for him.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, her hands glided upward until they found his cock. He groaned when her fingers touched his hardness. Her eyes went narrow like a feline who had found her prey as she squeezed the firmness for a few moments. His mouth fell open, and she stood to flit away once more out of his reach.

"No fair, teasing like that," he croaked.

"Awwww poor baby, I'm sorry," she sang out, in a tone that let him know she wasn't.

"No, you're not," he retorted.

She laughed at him and began twirling on the spot quickly a few times and she grabbed the bottom of the shirt. In one swift motion, she pulled the garment up over her head and let it fall to the floor. Underneath she wore a black cotton bra. In the dim light, he could see the hard nipples of her E-cup breasts poking against the material.

He wiggled in the chair, adjusting himself as his eyes travelled over her body. She inched closer, letting her fingers drift along the curves of her sides and down to her waist before travelling down slowly and seductively to her hips, and then further to her inner thighs as she bent forward pressing her breasts together giving him an eye full of her cleavage. Puckering her lips she blew him a kiss as her fingers that had continued between her thighs brushed her clit. As she danced Ron noticed her eyes drop to the erection barely contained by his dressing gown.

"Do you need to sit down?" he asked, patting his lap. "You can rest here."

She didn't reply but instead pirouetting away she moved her hands the back of her bra as she pirouetted and she hooked her fingers under the strap and undid the hooks and then stopped her spin and stood with her back to Ron. She peeked back at him over her right shoulder and gave him a little smile and her left hand reached across her and she slowly took the bra strap down and moved her hand to cover her right breasts over the bra.

She turned her head so that she was looking at him over her left shoulder as she reached across her chest with her right hand and slowly lowered the left bra strap and placed her right hand over her left breast over her bra cup and stopping the bra from falling away. She gave her hips an exaggerated sway and she turned around to face him with her hands covering her breasts and bra as she took a couple of steps towards him taking great satisfaction from the gulp that issued from his throat and just as Ron started to move his hands from under his thighs again she spun away once more.

Glancing over her shoulder, she winked at him, then pulled the bra away from her and tossed the bra backward over her shoulder where it flew through the air and landed perfectly on Ron's crotch. She turned to face him arms crossed in front of her chest and she danced her way forwards before coming to a stop in between his wide open legs.

She slowly lowered herself to her knees before sitting up as high as she could on her knees before dropping back down onto her ankles so that her breasts disappeared momentarily from Ron's view as she let go of them and then pushing her chest forward slid herself over the edge of the sofa using her hands placed on Ron's thighs as she rubbed her large breasts over Ron's erect cock.

Ron let out a small moan "I can't wait to see if they taste as good as they look." he stated.

"Maybe you'll find out," she said, straightening her body, "if you're a good boy."

Ron reached for his belt of his dressing gown quickly undid it and pulled the garment apart allowing his erect cock to spring up sticking in the air in front of her.

"Mmmmmmmm, You're a bad boy," she said seductively while eying his erect cock hungrily.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked, pouting at him while running her hands up his thighs to his crotch but only allowing them to go either side of his cock.

"I've got a couple of ideas" Ron said his voice going husky with her hands so close to his cock he was desperate for her to take it in her hand or even better her mouth.

"mmmmmm, me too" Lavender whispered as she quickly pushed away from Ron and stood turning quickly before lowering herself into his lap and wiggling her bum so that the shaft of his cock pressed between the cheeks of her bum and flat against him. She could feel him pulsing through the cotton. Ron couldn't suppress a sigh as he felt her heat against his length as he put his hands on her hips, his fingers inspecting the waistband of the panties, as she began to gyrate against him slowly.

"That feels so good," she whispered.

His hands travelled upward, sliding around to her stomach, teasing her skin. Her body fell back against his, her shoulder blades on his chest. He couldn't help himself, his hands found her breasts, cupping them feeling her hard nipples in his palms. She moaned as he fondled her.

"You shouldn't be doing that" she mumbled, "you're not allowed to touch remember."

His fingers tightened around her gorgeous breasts as his fingers and thumbs pinched her nipples causing her body to jerk a little and a little moan to escape her lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Lavender let out long breath and tilted her head to gaze into his eyes, though it seemed as if she were looking through him, not at him.

"Do you want me to stop, Lav?" he repeated.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head no more than an inch.

"What do you want?" he asked as his right hand drifted downward.

"I want to cum," she said.

Once more finding the top of her underwear he let his fingertips trace along the material even as he didn't anticipate she would object at any moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked, quietly.

"Yessss," she practically meowed. "Pleeeease."

Ron allowed his fingers to glide over the cotton and lightly brushing her clit. He couldn't help but smile as her body stiffened as his left hand was still holding her breast but now teasing her nipple as he supported her as she lay on his chest as his right hand worked it's way across the mound of her pussy and he found the crotch of her panties was wet.

He groped her pussy lips through the material gently loving the feel of her body against his. As Lavender's hips rolled her ass shifted up and down, back and forth, on his cock, and a short groan escaped his throat as her hands moved to his. For a moment he was afraid she might stop him but she applied more pressure to his hands so that he was pinching her breast and nipple more firmly and pressed his fingers onto her clit more as she tried to steady herself as she writhed.

Ron starting rubbing her harder and her moan escaped her throat and echoed off the walls. Her ragged breathing announced an approaching orgasm and her knees rose as her body involuntarily tried to double up on his lap.

"I'm going to cum," she whispered, hoarsely.

He didn't slow his efforts manipulating her clit with his fingers as he ran his fingers down the side of her clit pinching it as he moved his fingers backwards and forwards as his finger tips could feel the wet fabric of her panties as they guided towards the entrance of her pussy. He felt his cock twitch as he was driving her toward the temporary bliss of climax. Tremors ran through Lavender's body. Her nails dug into his skin and the breath caught in her throat. She repeated her warning, then convulsed violently.

"That's it Lav," Ron whispered, "cum for me."

"I'm...I'M... I'm cumming... cumming," Lavender cried, "I'm cummm..."

Her words dissolved into a loud euphoric sob as she shook. Ron continued pleasuring her clit not allowing her to relax. Slipping his hand inside her panties he pushed his fingers through the soft curls of her mound and he touched her bare pussy. His cock throbbed, trapped between their bodies, and he fought to control himself.

"Don't stop," she managed to say. "Please, don't stop."

Ron had no intention to do so. He massaged her wetness, then dipped inside her.

"Yes, like that," she muttered. "Do it."

Without hesitation, his middle finger slid into her, sinking to the last knuckle.

"FUCKKKKK YESSSSSSS!" she gasped.

Her pussy contracted as she came again as she wiggled wildly and he struggled to keep her safely atop him. Pulling his hand from her underwear Lavender took his wrist before moving his hand up her body skimming across her breast up towards her mouth and she took the finger Ron had put inside into her mouth. Lavender quivered for a few long moments as he hugged her to him while she softly sucked on his finger tasting herself. Ron was so close to his own orgasm he thought he might go mad.

"Lav, I need to cum," he almost grunted.

She stopped her movement sat up quickly and turned to face him.

"Oh you can't Won won" she stated. "Not yet."

"You're killin' me," he protested, "why not."

Lavender stood up carefully making sure her legs would hold her and taking two steps away from him she reached down for the shirt she had been wearing before slipping it on back over her head. The shirt fell into place covering her completely as she pulled her hair out of the back of the shirt and fixed it so that it was loose.

"Well I've booked us reservations for dinner and I thought a night at the Spiny Serpent with some drinks and dancing would be a nice. You know how a good meal and cocktails get me in the mood" she said playfully.

"Errrrr I'm in the mood right now!" Ron said aghast pointing at his erect cock still standing to attention between them. He was amazed that she was denying the opportunity to cum after he'd just got her off.

"Well good things come to those who wait Won Won... Besides I guarantee that I'll rock your world later as I'm feeling very playful this evening." Lavender said as she bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before quickly moving out of rang getting a growl out of Ron.

"Come on Won Won, I'm going to get dressed and the table is booked in Gents and Gentry for seven so we've not got long to get ready now." Lavender said as she winked at him and turned on her heel and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"She better make good on the promise" Ron said out loud so that she'd hear him as she walked up the stairs. She clearly did hear him because she shouted back down the stairs, "The quicker you get up and dressed and out the quicker you'll get your needs taken care of" and she let out a playful giggle as Ron pushed off the sofa and made for the stairs.

 **Saturday 30** **th** **July, Diagon Alley, London**

"Are we meeting them outside of inside?" Daphne asked Pansy as the Slytherin trio rounded the corner on Diagon Alley and turned into Knockturn Alley.

"Inside I think as Hannah said that she was popping in there to book a booth so we've got somewhere to leave our handbags and coats." Pansy replied while checking her watch.

"Thank god as I'd rather do the how are you and hello's with a drink in my hand.", jested Tracey.

"Well given that Pansy and I stepped back to allow you some time on your own with Harry I think we can safely say the first round is on you." Daphne teased her friend as Pansy touched her wand to the door and it opened for them and they made their way into the Spiny Serpent.

"I don't remember that being part of the bargain." Tracey said thoughtfully, "Although on second thought it really was worth it." Tracey practically purred the last as a smile caught her face as she thought about her after with Harry and still wondered how far they would have gone if his housekeepers hadn't arrived home.

 **Saturday 30** **th** **July, The Spiny Serpent Nightclub, Knockturn Alley, London**

Susan and Hannah had been sat in the booth of the club for around ten minutes and both had a Badgers Bite cocktail in front of them. They were discussing what they thought Harry and Neville's reaction would be to their presents. They were giggling amongst themselves when they noticed two people slide into their booth either side of them.

"Can we help you?" Susan asked them as she recognised the two boys. One of them that had slid into the booth next to her was Terry Boot and the boy who had slid in next to Hannah was Anthony Goldstein.

The boys in their year at school but were in Ravenclaw and they weren't a welcome addition to the table. Anthony Goldstein had had a thing for Hannah for years and had even been low enough to go out with Megan Jones the other female Hufflepuff who had shared a dorm with Hannah and Susan to try and find out information about Hannah and then had the outright nerve and cruelty to tell Megan that was the reason he'd gone out with.

"Good evening ladies, We thought we'd join you and spruce up your night a little bit" Anthony Goldstein said slurring his words slightly and taking a sip of his drink.

"Phuh! No you're alright, we've got company coming, so please feel free to go 'spruce' someone else's night up" Hannah said to him.

"Ah come on we thought we'd come and say hello and see if you ladies wanted a drink." Terry said while giving a very obvious look down at Susan's chest that resulted in her crossing her arms across her chest to obscure his view.

"We've got drinks thank you." Susan said giving Terry a frosty look.

"Ahhhhh come on. We'll all be spending a lot of time together at Hogwarts this year, so we want to get to know you both a little better as we can have a lot of fun together." Anthony said while perving at Hannah's chest.

"Actually you won't be because we're not going back to Hogwarts this year and haven't you got a girlfriend, Terry." Susan asked disgusted as she knew he was with Ginny Weasley and she observed him, seeing his mind calculating how to respond to the mention of his girlfriend.

"No, No, No I've not got a girlfriend, no. I just get together with her for a bit of fun." Terry said dismissively.

"Are you sure about that as she telling people that you're officially going out." Hannah fired back.

"Ha I don't know where you heard that from. Nah just have a regular fumble until something better comes along right Terry?" Anthony said getting a nod from Terry, "Anyway enough about that, let's talk about us four. How about we get a bottle of firewhiskey then go back to yours and have some fun together of the horizontal variety." Anthony announced to the table and waggled his eyebrows at the girls.

The girls both started laughing uncontrollably at his suggestion and couldn't stop themselves and took a good thirty seconds to get control of themselves and they had to wipe their eyes and check each other's make up.

"What's so bleeding funny?" Terry asked as he took another deep pull of his whiskey looking annoyed at the two former Hufflepuffs for laughing at what he thought was a very good suggestion.

Hannah and Susan burst into a new fit of giggles as Terry hadn't breathed out the flame that his firewhiskey caused and had smoke coming from his nostrils making him look like an angry bull snorting.

Composing herself Susan looked at his and said "Seriously boys, as much as you might think we would appreciate the offer we really aren't interested but our friends will be here in a minute and I suggest that we don't mention this again as you see I think our boyfriends wouldn't be very happy to hear about what your suggesting."

Giving Hannah as sidelong glance Hannah quick on the uptake picked up immediately. "Yes, they can be very protective of us…. and well they are both pretty accomplished fighters and I wouldn't want you to get your arse kicked by telling them that you were coming on to us."

"Oh really and who might these ultra-hard wizards be then?" Terry sneered as the idea that he might get over powered was stupid.

"Well I don't know if you've read the papers recently Terry but I'm currently seeing Harry Potter and Hannah is exclusive with Neville Longbottom." Susan said with an edge to her voice. Granted it wasn't true, but saying that she and Hannah hoped for this to be the case wouldn't have quite the same impact.

"Two of the Gryffindor gold boys. What the hell do you see in them?" Anthony Goldstein slurred and slopping some of his drink on the table.

"You mean beside them both being good looking, nice, brave, kind, honest, caring…." said Hannah before Susan cut in by saying "generous, dynamite in the sack, hung and loaded."

"Yes but most importantly and besides all of that they know how to talk, treat and respect a girl and sadly you two need to learn that still. Anyway as fun as it's been our friends are here now, so I think you might need to vacate their seats." Hannah said giving them sweet smile and waving to the Slytherin girls that had entered the bar.

Turning to look at who Hannah was waving to Terry saw the three Slytherin girls and scoffed with his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Yeahhhhh, alright so you're in relationships with two Gryffindorks and now you're telling us your friends with the Slytherin Princess, the Ice Queen and Jugs Davis."

"Well if you bugger off out of their seats you'll see for yourself. But if you need a little encouragement Harry taught me a really good stinging hex that he said a bloke wouldn't like in the privates." Susan said while reaching for her handbag to get her wand.

This was all the encouragement needed for Terry and Anthony to leave as they got up and Anthony held his hands out in a calming motion.

"Alright no need to get your knickers in a twist we're going." He said as they started backing away a little unsteadily on their feet.

"Sorry boys, but you'll never know anything about our knickers or the condition there in. Have a good night though." Hannah said as she slid a little closer to Susan as Terry and Anthony slinked off into the crowd of people stood between the booths and the bar.

The three Slytherin girls made their way over to their table and scooched into the booth with Tracey moving next to Susan and Pansy followed by Daphne moving into booth besides Hannah.

"Hey girls! Tracey said giving Susan a hug as Pansy gave Hannah one and Hannah reached her hand out to clasp Daphne's.

"Hey you three. You all look amazing. I love the corset Trace." Susan said looking Tracey up and down before adding, "You'll be breaking some hearts tonight looking like that."

"Awwww thanks Suzie. I just wish that I'd had this outfit before Harry went to Japan. However tonight seems like a good idea to take it out for test drive." Tracey announced to the table getting laughs from them all.

"You two look amazing as well. Let me guess Alicia's creations." Daphne said looking at her friends outfits.

"Yep, that girl has certainly found her calling in life." Hannah said getting nods and mutterings of agreement from the others.

Just then a witch in a green snake skin dress approached the table holding a tray before saying, "Good Evening Ladies, Welcome to the Spiny Serpent. I'm Deidre and I'll be giving you table service for the evening. I'm afraid we are a little short staffed tonight but if you just tap the lamp bulb there in the middle of the table it will turn red and I'll get to you as fast as I can. So what can I get you?"

"What are you two on Badger Bites?" Tracey asked taking a sniff of Susan's drink.

"Yes, but we fancy something a bit different as I've tried most of the cocktails in here. Is there anything new?" Hannah asked the waitress.

"Actually yes, Spike the barman has been working on some new creations that I'm sure he'd love to make you all. For eight galleons each he'll make you a selection of drinks for you to try." Deidre said turning to point out the bar man in question.

"Alright great we'll have some of his new creations and a round of bubble bombs." Pansy said excitedly.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to start on the bubble bombs?" Daphne asked apprehensively as the last time she drank them with Harry she had the worst hangover the next day.

"Come on Daph we're on a girls night out, let yourself go a little." Susan jested.

"Oh alright then fine, but if I'm sick on any of you then I'd like the record to show that I said it wasn't a good idea." Daphne said grinning at her friends as the waitress nodded and disappeared to the bar to get their order weaving her way between the other customers stood around the bar and a couple of them who were dancing on the spot to the music.

"So was that Terry Boot that you were talking with when we came in?" Pansy asked the two former Hufflepuffs.

"Yes we had to tell him and Anthony to sling their hook as they wanted us to buy a bottle of fire whiskey and go home with them and have some... How did he put it Suzie?" Hannah asked turning to Susan who was just finishing her drink.

Susan swallowed her drink and replied "fun of the horizontal variety" before giving a shiver.

"Ewwwww what a slimeball as if you'd want to do that with him. He's going out with Ginny Weasley isn't he? I thought she ended things with Harry to be with him?" Daphne asked.

"Not according to him. He told us that he just gets together with her for a bit of fun" Hannah said pulling a face, "I don't know what Ginny see's in that idiot he's not a patch on Harry."

"Plus I've heard he's got a pretty small cock." Tracey said while reaching into her handbag for her vanity mirror and checking her lipstick was applied properly as the other's all howled with laughter.

"Where did you hear that from?" Pansy asked, "I'm normally the one who hears the juicy details with things like that."

"I overheard Lisa Turpin and Isobel Macdougal talking about it in the girls toilets in forth year after the Yule Ball. Apparently Terry had talked Isobel into going into the gardens with him for some errrrrr nocturnal activities and as soon as her arse touched one of the benches he apparently whipped it out and asked her to suck it. She was saying to Lisa that she near pee'd herself not laughing at it." Tracey said putting her mirror away as the waitress came over with their drinks and the girls all laughed.

"Right then ladies I've got a selection of things here for you." Deidre said as Daphne slid into the booth a little more so that the waitress could slide the fully loaded tray onto the table. "Right so, instead of bubble bombs Spike has created something in honour of Ronald Weasley called a 'Ron Bomb', which is a shot or a shooter. She slid five shot glasses around the table that stopped in front of each one of them. They looked down at the glass and saw a bright green liquid filling three quarters of the glass and the top quarter was bright orange and an orange bubble was leaving the orange section of the liquid and travelling down to the bottom of the glass where the bubble hit the bottom of the glass and broke apart like it exploded before the tiny bubble fragments drifted back up to join the orange liquid again before another large bubble repeated the process.

"Just to warn you these are pretty strong stuff. Spike see's Lord Weasley-Slytherin in here quite a bit as he's become a bit of a regular and he's always telling spike stories about what he and Lord Potter-Black-P... it's too much of a mouthful all 's always telling stories about what he and Harry Potter got up to at Hogwarts." Deidre explained as all the girls picked up the glass and with a chorus of "Cheers" they all necked their drink feeling the alcohol burn as they swollowed it they all pulled faces.

"Phew good show ladies, now blow out of your mouths." Deidre said as the girls obeyed and little orange bubbles came out and popped under their nose setting off alcohol fumes up their nose.

"Bloody hell, you weren't kidding when you said they were strong were you." Pansy said feeling the liquor flow into her bloodstream.

"I don't reckon I could have too many of them or I think we'll all be getting carried out." Susan said with a hand to her chest as she felt the alcohol burning down her windpipe towards her stomach.

"Well Spike enchants the glasses so that people can't have more than three of them in a night as they are pretty lethal. So girls ready for round two?"

"Sure why not as long as it's not something as strong as that." Daphne replied for the group as they all called out their agreement to her statement.

Next Deidre slide them each a martini style glass with what looked like liquid gold in it and the liquid rose up on one side looking like it was half greeting card opening up before the part that came up moved across like a page turning and disappeared back into the liquid.

"This one is called 'A Granger Turner' and Spike created this one in honour of Hermione Granger. It's a cocktail of mint liqueur, dragon brandy and some other things but it's a pretty tasty drink."

The girls all picked up their glasses and made mmmmmm-ing and other appreciative noises.

"Wow that tastes like liquid gold. I can't quite decide what it tastes like." Tracey said as she took another sip.

"It's like liquid caramel." Daphne said to the agreement of the others.

"I much prefer that one to the Ron Bomb" Hannah said taking another sip as the waitress moved another glass in front of each of them that was a small tumbler that was split into three thick stripes. The bottom stripe was a brilliant silver, the middle stripe was a golden yellow and the top stripe was blood red and they had small straws in each glass. Every now and then what looked like a little silver sword would stab it's way out of the red liquid like excalibur coming out of the lake before disappearing below the red liquid surface again.

"Ooooh what's this one?" asked Daphne looking at the new drink and lowering her face to table level to see if she could see the silver liquid moving up before it broke the surface and the other girls copied her.

"This one is called "The Long Stab" and it's in honour of Neville Longbottom for pulling the sword of Gryffindor out the sorting hat. It is going to be the stuff of legend that move, so Spike thought he should make a drink to remember it." Deidre explained to the girls.

"I bet you wouldn't mind getting a long stab from Neville." Pansy tease Hannah.

"Who says I haven't already?" Hannah deadpanned to the group as the Slytherin's girls mouths all dropped open.

"Have you... Have you and Neville..." Tracey started up excitedly looking Hannah dead in the eye to see the truth of Hannah's answer.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out. Let's see what this tastes like first" Hannah said giving Tracey a knowing look as Hannah's eyes shifted to Deidre and Tracey caught on that she didn't want to talk about it with an outsider at the table.

"Cheers everyone" Tracey declared as the girls lifted and drank through the straws.

"Oh I like that one. Strawberry and licorice. Not a normal pairing but it's not bad." Pansy said shrugging her shoulders.

The table was filling up quickly with glasses as the Long Stab's and Granger Turners were only partly drunk as Deidre placed five tall glasses onto the table in a row and took off a large pitcher of clear liquid that had tiny bubbles swirling around the liquid creating what looked like a liquid Hurricane. Deidre pour all the glasses full to the top and placed five navy blue straws that were long and topped at the end like a lightning bolt and told the girls to take one of the straws.

"Now this one is called 'The Potter Pitcher' and I'm sure you can guess who this was named after" Deidre explained as the girls all exchanged a knowing smile. "Spike actually had help from the great man himself with this one one day for a quick drink after having spent all morning in Gringotts and needed something to relax. They got to talking and he told Spike a little something that makes this drink possible but Spike can't tell anyone what it is because he swore an oath of secrecy so it's only available when Spike it working. Anyway grab the straws and put them into your glasses."

The girls did as instructed and as the bottom of the straw touched the bottom of the glass the colour drained off the straw leaving the straw white in colour and the clear liquid fogged up and went black like clouds changing from white into dark thundery clouds and then little lightning bolts started erupting inside the glass like a brutal thunderstorm.

"Oh wow." Susan said smiling.

"That's incredible. Is it safe to drink?" Daphne asked.

"Course it is. Take a sip through the straw and you're in for a very pleasant surprise." Deidre said with a smirk on her face as she loved watching peoples reactions when they took their first sip of the potter pitcher.

The girls all took a sip of the liquid and swallowed it before giving little squeals of pleasure and high pitched oooh's and ahhhh's and then ending in a little yelp.

"Wow that's certainly unexpected. oooh" Pansy said.

"Certainly not unpleasant thought" Susan chipped in giggling.

"It's like I've sat on one those bath bombs Hermione got us for christmas in fourth year and it's fizzing away inside me and tickling me all over." Daphne said with a smile on her face as she enjoyed the filling from the drink. As soon as the cola tasting liquid went down her throat it felt like the liquid was electrically charged and she felt like she was being ticked all over including some places it shouldn't.

The other's laughed and thought it was quite an apt description of what they were all experiencing.

"Well no need to ask you all which is your favourite after that reaction. That will be forty galleons please ladies." Deidre said as the girls all searched in their hand bags for their coin purses and handed over the money that Deidre scooped into her own coin purse and told them to give her a shout when they wanted another round.

"Well I have to admit that drink is a perfect reminder of my time with Harry." said Tracey as she took another long pull on her Potter Pitcher and started shivering while giving a little squeal of delight.

"That reminds me you lot. You all owe me five galleons." Hannah said to the three Slytherin girls.

"Why?" Susan asked not sure why the former Slytherin's would owe Hannah money. The expressions on the girls faces dropped as the memory hit them all and their mouths dropped open.

"When did that happen?" Daphne said shock on her face as she tried to swallow her disappointment.

"When did what happen?" Susan asked them again as they all ignored her.

"Couple of days ago" Hannah said taking another drink of her Long Stab.

"Where?" Pansy asked to which Hannah while still sipping from her straw pointed at Susan.

"Where, what? Will one of you guys tell me what's going on!" Susan asked started to get a little annoyed about being ignored.

"How was it?" Tracey asked a smile creeping on her face.

"How was what?" Susan tried again.

"I can't tell you that" Hannah giggled.

"Will one of you for the love of Morgana tell me what you're all going on about!" Susan said firmly.

"You...You slept with Harry?" Daphne asked quietly barely hearable over the music of the club. Daphne dreaded the answer but given how Hannah was being and Susan face burning scarlet as she blushed her question was confirmed.

"Oh... errrrm... Yes I did the night before he went away." Susan said biting her lip to try and keep from grinning and failing miserably. As one the three Slytherin girls all reached for their handbags while not taking their eyes of Susan and extracted their hands and handing over the money to a smirking Hannah who handed it back.

"I don't want your money. It was a friendly bet about who could bed Harry first and I'm just happy as I know how much Suzie has liked him and I told you my girl had developed some game and would be first." Hannah laughed.

"Right I'm very sorry about this Susan and I hope you don't need the toilet any time soon but we want details. Like gruesome, no holds barred details and we're not letting you up until you tell us everything." Pansy said getting nods from the Slytherin girls, who were gutted that they had lost their bet with Hannah that one of them would bed Harry first. It was only a little playful bet as they all fancied the dark haired wizard and they would have been quietly and internally disappointed if any of the others had succeeded, unless it was themselves of course.

Pansy took her wand from her purse and pointed it at the curtains of their booth that rotated around them blocking them from view of the rest of the club. She cast some privacy charms and silencing charms so that they wouldn't be overheard and would know if someone approached the curtains.

While they drank the drinks on the table Susan explained about her night with Harry and got wolf whistles and playfully teased when she got to the part about Hannah helping her live out her fantasy of being watched while being with him she and her best friend had shared a look and decided to omit that piece of information from their other friends.

They discussed these previously and decided that Hannah would make out that she had heard a noise and gone to investigate and then peeked through the open door to see Harry and Susan going at it hammer and tongues on the bed, although she would say that she left and not what really happened.

Hannah had interjected at this point about how she'd seen Susan and Harry making love and it had turned on for the few moments that she had been watching and that it had really made her re-think her stance on the multiple wife thing as she said it was the hottest thing that she had ever seen.

Daphne listened along with the other Slytherin girls to Susan describing in exquisite tortuous detail what she had done with Harry on the bed and to Daphne's surprise had made her pussy absolutely soaking wet picturing Susan and Harry together and drinking her Potter Pitcher wasn't helping as it was sending tingles and fizzes to the most dangerous places. She had found her mouth had gone dry during Susan's story telling and she'd finished her other drinks and had no other choice than to sit there feeling horny, picturing Susan riding Harry to orgasm and imaging what it would be like to see it or rather to be the one doing it. Although from what Hannah said her brain started exploring the emotions and her feelings about being watched by one of the others sat around the table and she had to squeeze her legs together to try and dull the ache in her pussy.

The girls drank and chatted and laughed and generally just had a good time for the next two hours and talked about Harry and Hermione and what they might be up to in Japan, what Neville was up to, as well as Hannah was telling them all about how much she liked him and finally talking about what they had seen with Ron and Lavender. They finalised their plans for how they were getting to Beauxbatons and they decided that they best use a ministry portkey as none of them felt comfortable going muggle.

After more drinks and their second Ron bomb they made their way out onto the dance floor with with handbags in the middle and they were dancing around together in a circle having a really fun time. Ernie McMillian and Justin Finch-Fletchley were in the club and they came over dancing with the girls and Susan and Hannah introduced them to the three Slytherin girls and the Slytherin girls surprised the two boys by telling them to join in the dancing and Ernie and Justin took great delight in twirling and dancing with the girls and being welcomed into their girls night.

Susan and Tracey went off to the toilets together and Ernie and Justin convinced Hannah to come to the bar with them so that she could help them with the glasses as they'd like to buy all the girls a drink. Pansy and Daphne were the only two dancing they moved apart so that they were dancing on either side of the remaining handbags on the floor. Pansy was doing her impression on Theo Nott had danced like at the Yule Ball which was like a chicken flapping it's wings and Daphne was laughing at her as she danced when she suddenly felt a pair of hands slip around her waist from behind causing her to jump.

She spun around to find Terry Boot had meandered up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she put her hands on his chest trying to push herself away from him but Terry held her tightly so she couldn't get away.

"Well elllooooo there Beautiful, who would have thunk that the Ice queen of Slyberin would be such a hot little dancer." Terry slurred at her giving her cause to pull a face at the smell of firewhiskey reeking off him.

"What do you think you're doing. Get your claws off me." Daphne said trying to move away from him as he tightened his grip on her as he swayed slightly on his feet before righting himself.

"Awwww come on baby. You know you want it you've been dancing provoc, provottooo, provococ... sexily in front of me for the last hour. Come on give us a kiss" Terry said sticking his tongue out and lunging at her face as she moved as much as she could and his whiskey smelling tongue missed it's target and licked her cheek instead.

"Ewwwww get off me you drunken slob. I'm already seeing someone, so just get off because when he finds out what you're doing and what your trying to do he'll go mental! Now let go!" Daphne said as she struggled against him and managed to get away from him and turned to move to the safety of Pansy who was getting blocked from getting to her by Anthony who was making an attempt to grab at Pansy as well.

The boys obviously had some very foolish and badly thought out plan to keep the two girls from being able to help each other and some of the people dancing around them were starting to notice the scene. Daphne thought she would be able to get away but Terry had a firm grip on her wrist and pulled her backwards and off balance and she feel against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her pinning her wrists together on her stomach and firmly grip her wrist holding it in place trapping the other holding her in place against him as he nuzzled into her neck taking a long sniff of her hair and moving his mouth next to Daphne's ear making her shiver and feel sick as his other hand started creeping it's way over her stomach and along her hip and down the side of her thigh.

"So whose this big bad boyfriend you've got to come and get me then hey.", he murmured in her ear.

"None of your business you sick perv." Daphne said trying to keep the fear out of her voice as tears forming as she saw that Anthony Goldstein was trying to cop a feel of Pansy and Daphne struggling again Terry's arms that were hold her hoped that Susan and Tracey or Hannah and the boys would hurry.

"HA!" Terry barked, "You're second one tonight that's tried telling me that you don't want me. You should you know as even Potter's last girlfriend leff him for me as she wanned to be wiff a real man and I can make you feel as good as I made her feel." Terry said as he moved his hands letting going of her wrists and grabbed one of her breasts and tried to shove his hand down the front of the trousers that Daphne was wearing and hold on her body up against him as he felt her up.

"You know you don't want me to stop I can feel you shaking you're enjoying it so much" Terry said as he licked her neck again causing her to sob and plead for him to get off her and let them go as she struggled furiously.

"HEY! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Tracey screamed and she burst forward breaking through the people around the two couples as at the same moment Pansy kicked Anthony in the shins causing him to let go of her and let out a shout as Pansy pulled her hand back and delivered a right hook Hermione would have been proud of, rocking Anthony's head back as a flash bulb went off and Anthony dropped to the floor.

Terry let go of Daphne as she moved away from him like a cornered animal just before Tracey's fist connected with his jaw. Daphne panicking while whipping her head around looking for her friends faces but not really seeing she turned into the crowd of gathered onlookers and pushed through them towards the exit and moved as quickly as she could to get out of the club. She heard someone calling her name from behind her like they were following her but she didn't stop for fear that it might be Terry pursuing her as she pushed her way out of the main entrance and looking both ways head off further into Knockturn Alley her breath coming in gasps as she turned down an alley and leant against the wall with her back pressed against it and started crying.

"Daph" Pansy's voice called out softly from behind her as Daphne turned to see Pansy with tears streaked down her face as well as she said "I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you in time."

Daphne let out a loud sniff as Pansy slowly moved towards her putting her hand on Daphne's shoulder gently causing an involuntary jump from Daphne. "Are you ok? He's never going to do that to you again." she said gently as she moved in front of Daphne as her walls broke down and Daphne stepped forward suddenly into Pansy's arms and started sobbing into her friends shoulder.

Pansy her own tears leaking down her face at seeing her friend so scared and upset hugged her close and rubbed her back making soothing noises. "It's alright I've got you." she whispered.

"I can't believe that sick fucker thought he just cop a feel just because he felt like it." Daphne said hotly her tears starting to fade to be replaced by anger.

"I know. I don't know who the hell he thinks he is, but I'd imagine Tracey, Susan and Hannah are hexing his bits into dust as we speak." Pansy said getting a little chuckle and a sniffle out of Daphne.

"Do you know what the stupidest part of all of that was?" Daphne asked Pansy who shook her head against her shoulder. "The thing that really shook me up was when he said about him stealing Ginny off Harry and how he could make me feel as good as her makes her feel while he was groping me." Daphne said leaning back almost touching the wall with her back.

"Why did that shake you up?" Pansy asked slightly confused.

"Because it made me realise that the only person I want to touch me that way is Harry. Well the only bloke that is anyway..." Daphne trailed off.

"What do you mean the only bloke?" enquired a curious Pansy.

"Well if I get my wish and get to be with Harry then he will be the only man I'll ever be with. If he continues his family lines though then that means that I'm going to have to get used to at least one other girl in my bed. I know we've all talked about the three of us ending as his wives but we've never really talked about BEING one of his wives at night." Daphne said not really knowing what she wanted or needed to say.

She took a steadying breath and stepped back out of Pansy's arms a little but placed her hands on Pansy's forearms arm's just below her elbows holding her gently before saying "Listening to Susan talking about when she was with Harry and Hannah was watching made me start thinking about whether I could do that.

You know be with another witch in order to have the wizard that I want because from seeing the way Susan talks about Harry and the way you and Tracey talked about your time with him, it's clear that none of you would give up being with him if you can be with him."

Pansy stood thinking about what Daphne was saying. She had a point in that the three of them while making their plans and trying to win Harry's affections hadn't really talked about what they were going to do if they succeed as they would all want to be physical with Harry and Pansy knew herself that when she was feeling horny then nothing could stop her getting what she wanted.

Daphne looked at Pansy's face searching for her eyes that were veiled due to the darkness of the alley and she could only really see her lips. "Do you think you'd be able to be with another witch in order to be with Harry? I mean truthfully"

"I don't know." Pansy said after thinking for a few moments before continuing, "I suppose I've always seen it as a bit of a game between the three of us you know. Who can get the furthest, the fastest with Harry.

When Susan was saying tonight really affected me and to be completely honest got me more than a little bit curious. We both know that Tracey is down with anything as she's just a horny little devil and will take everything she can with anyone she likes or cares about."

Daphne chuckled at that. "Yes, Trace isn't particularly choosey but do you think you'd be able to do it?"

"Well I have a way of finding out..." Pansy said looking down at Daphne's lips looking at the perfectly shaped lips that were a little shiny from the lip gloss she was wearing.

"How's that then? Tell me as I need to know as well." Daphne said almost pleadingly while looking at her friends lips as they broke into a wicked little smile.

"Well I was thinking that maybe..." Pansy said as she took a step closer into Daphne pressing her gently up against the wall and gently leaning her body into her as reached a tentative hand up and placed in on Daphne's jaw feeling her tense a little under her touch but not shy away as her other hand slowly slid its way down onto Daphne's hip.

Daphne reached up and wrapped her arms around Pansy's neck as their lips moved together touching softly at first. They gave each other's lips tentative little kisses as they explored the new sensation and smells that came with kissing another witch and the softness of it.

As they grew in confidence they began kissing each other more passionately as Daphne moved her one of her hands to Pansy's lower back and pulled Pansy into her more firmly feeling Pansy's large breasts pressing delightfully into hers causing a new sensation in her stomach at the intimate contact.

Pansy couldn't believe how soft Daphne's lips were or how comfortable she was kissing another girl and as she felt Daphne's hand press into her lower back the soft moan that escaped from her mouth as she responded to Daphne's touch and she found her tongue slowly moved forward as their mouths parted before connecting as their tongues softly caressed each other.

They both breathed in a slow steady breath noisily through their noses as they found their continued to kiss and embracing each other as they finished their kiss and leant back in each other's arms getting their breath back.

"I think I like the way your mind works" Daphne whispered as they both giggled.

Pansy chuckled "Mmmmmmm, You're a lovely kisser Daphne."

"You're not so bad yourself considering you've only had Draco to practice on." Daphne replied.

Pansy smirked "I did just have Draco, I had some good practice with Blaise and then Harry and he was a wonderful and it was all very natural with him."

"Yes he is a wonderful kisser. Tracey was a well but in a different way like you. It's softer more tender with you and her." Daphne replied think back to the night she and Tracey had first practiced kissing when they were in fourth year just in case their dates from Durmstrang had kissed them."

"You and Tracey have kissed?" Pansy asked surprised, "why did you neither of you ever tell me that?"

"It was our little secret." Daphne whispered.

"Well we have a little secret of our own now don't we" Pansy said taking Daphne's hand in hers, "Come on let's go find the others."

"Wow Tracey remind me to never got on the wrong side of you. Where did you and Pansy learn to punch like that?" Hannah asked.

"Well we were in Slytherin with all sorts of perverts and idiots so we got used to having to fend off unwanted advances whereas Daphne used to be able to make most blokes back off her just by putting her Ice Queen face on." Tracey replied distractedly.

They left the club and were searching the little alcoves and side alleys looking for Daphne and Pansy as they had been out of the club and after them pretty quickly Daphne and Pansy had scarpered and knew their friends wouldn't have had time to reach Diagon Alley that quickly.

"Even still it was great. You we're like 'Keep your hands to yourself you prick' and then wham! Down goes Terry!" Susan said throwing an air punch in front of her and doing a sloppy pirouette that nearly caused her to fall as she was too drunk to be trying such moves as she giggled steadying herself as she felt Hannah take her elbow to help steady her.

"Oh Suzie look at you.. You're completely smashed! Plus you're one for talking Suzie he won't be forgetting you in a while." Hannah said laughing.

"I just told him to leave my friend alone." Susan replied slightly slurred as she swayed in her high heels.

"Hmmm yeah, right before you kicked him in the balls." Tracey chuckled as they turned into another dark alley as the others followed here round the corner where they all stopped dead as they saw with the light that was available in the little alley in one of the alcoves a very white freckly man's bum and legs with trousers pooled around his ankles and a pair of female legs wrapped about the man's waist as the man was clearly pumping away at the female.

They couldn't see above the man's behind due to the way the light filtered down but they could hear them.

"Ohhhhh yes, give it too me... Fuck!… yes!... harder!…..Harder!" the female voice said between laboured breaths as the man started grunting and thrust into the female as hard as he could and they could hear the audible noise of their crotches slapping together as the man increased his pace.

"Well that's definitely not them. Come on" Tracey said pulling the others to back as the two former Hufflepuffs starred at the freckly white bum hammering away and tried to stifle their giggles as Tracey yanked them back and out of the alley as they heard the man grunt that he was going to cum.

They got out into Knockturn Alley and all laughed and giggled about what they had just seen when they turned on hearing sets of high heels approaching them and saw Daphne and Pansy walking down the alley towards them quickly.

Tracey broke off from the group and ran to them both and crushing them both into a three way hug asking if they were ok. They said they were and that they had calmed down now and asked if the three of them were alright.

Tracey and Hannah started telling them what happened after they had ran out of the club and were just explaining about how Tracey had decked Terry and Hannah had fired a stinging hex at Anthony's crotch.

Meanwhile Susan was drunkenly humming away to herself doing a little dance like a very unsteady ballerina on the cobbles behind them where while trying to do a pirouette with her leg fully extended and lost her balance falling on a heap on the floor before declaring a 'Whoops!" and breaking out in laughter getting the others attention.

"Oh dear, I think Suzie's had one too many." Daphne said moving forward and trying to help a laughing Susan up as Susan wrapped her arms around Daphne's neck as Daphne helped her to stand.

"Awwww thank you my lovely little greenie." Slurred Susan who seemed to be getting more drunk as the outside air hit her. Giggling as she was supported between Daphne's arms. Susan embraced Daphne into a hug and whispered "My foot told Terry's balls never to touch you again." and she placed a little kiss on Daphne's ear as Daphne hugged her back and whispered her thanks and gave Susan a little kiss on the side of her head.

Susan leaned back trailing her hands from around Daphne's neck on to her shoulders and down her arms intending to grab her hands that she completely missed and end up falling back scrabbling as Daphne grabbed her and Susan gripping her pulled her down on top of her as Susan's back hit the cobbled street and she broke into a fit of laughter again.

"This is going to interesting getting her home. She's such an adorable drunk though." Tracey said smiling as Pansy moved forward to help Daphne try and get Susan up.

While Pansy and Daphne were trying to pull a laughing Susan up, who was trying to get them to join her on the floor and explaining that she wasn't really that drunk, Tracey and Hannah saw movement at the edge of the alley way that the shagging couple had been down.

What surprised them both was when a dishevelled looking Ron Weasley emerged out of the alley way doing his belt up as Lavender Brown looking very flushed came out and linked arms with him while brushing her hand down the back of the skirt down as she gave a very girly giggle and said "I told you I would make it worth your while Won Won".

Ron and Lavender hadn't even checked the other way down the alley as they would have seen the seen the girls stood there and instead they made their way away from the group of girls down the alley towards the Spiny Serpent.

Hannah and Tracey looked at each other mouths open looking a bit dazed before both uttering "Bloody Hell!" as they stood there in stunned disbelief at seeing Ron and Lavender emerge.

"Is that another new type of shot? If it is I'll have one" Susan said from the floor as Daphne and Pansy laughed at her and taking the opportunity in Susan distraction to pull her to her feet.

 **Another Authors note:-**

 **Ok so firstly big thanks for Goldzar. You've been a massive help with this chapter and really appreciate the time and effort you've put in to editing and throwing ideas back and forth with me.**

 **So this chapter has been one of my favourite to write to date. I hope you liked the trip back to merry olde England as I'll be doing this again throughout my story.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**


	57. Chapter 57 Tigers have left the building

**Chapter 57** **– The Tigers have left the building**

 **Friday 5th August, Eleventh Year Lounge, Tiger Pagoda, Tiger Land**

It was Friday evening and Harry and Hermione were sat in the lounge area on the eleventh floor having completed their first week of lessons at Mahoutokoro. They were both sat at opposite ends a sofa reading from their scroll viewers with their backs against the arms of the chair facing each other and had their legs stretched out in front of them and they had them arranged in a tangled way.

Li and Sapporo sat on the sofa opposite them also reading with Li tucked into Sapporo's side reading from the same scroll, while Mio and Goro sat on two of the other sofas opposite each other.

Ling came across to them and sat down next to Goro and then Hilde squeezed onto the sofa as well. "Move over, you big ox so we can sit down.", as he slid over to make room for her.

"What are you lot reading?" Hilde asked.

"Healing Under Fire" Goro responded.

"A book on curses and counter curses called 'Stupified and Afraid', that Harry recommended to us." Li replied.

"Runes Most Wondered" Harry responded without looking up, surprised that he had fallen into Hermione's bookish habits of reading in his spare time.

"Not saying as you'll only take the mick" Mio chipped in.

"A Wizard's Guide to Magical Japan" replied Hermione who was enjoying the read that she'd stumbled across in the library.

"Seriously you lot its Harry and Hermione's second to last night here and you're all sat around reading." Hilde said to the group.

"Come on guys I'm all up for getting work done, but it's this sort of thing that makes all the other Clan's think were a right bunch of geeks." Ling chipped in before adding "let's do something fun!".

"We are having fun." Mio retorted lowering her scroll.

Just then Jürgen, Chen, Tai and Fu burst into the lounge laughing manically as they squeezed onto the sofa's with the rest of Tigers Mio gave them a reproachful look.

"What have you four been doing?" she enquired.

"Oh we've just come from the Pagoda playing gobstones and we decided it would be funny to put some paint charms on the gobstones of opponents so when Eddie and Charlie Chung were playing each other and weren't looking we casted on their game. You should have seen them when they lost a gobstone and instead of it spitting that smelly stuff at them we charmed them to spray paint at them instead, and I think Tai went a little over the top with the power he put into the charm as it absolutely sprayed everywhere spraying everyone within a ten meter radius." Jürgen explained as he broke down into giggles with the rest of the Tigers.

"Did you get caught by any of the Masters?" Goro enquired before adding, "Is there anyone I'm going to have to try and sweet talk out of you all getting punished?"

"Nah, Master Lin was the only near us and she just gave us a wink as we ran out laughing while Eddie and Charlie were dripping in baby pink paint." Fu responded wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Real mature guys." Hilde called rolling her eyes.

"What have you lot been doing?" asked Chen.

"These lot have all been reading since we got back. Hilde and I were talking about possibly finishing that game of Pocky in the tub again and maybe have some drinks as we can all have a lie in the morning." Li explained giving a shrug and trying to contain her smile as Chen and Tai's heads popped up like a pair of Meerkats.

"Pocky! Seriously? I'm in as long as we get to pick up where we left off." Chen exclaimed as he gave a shy little smile to Fu who blushed furiously.

"Sure," Ling responded, "We can finish where we left off in the last game and then go through the next couple of rounds."

Hermione's ears pricked up at the word Pocky as her memory of her kiss with Harry on their first night came flooding back to the forefront of her mind and she started flicking her eyes up over the top of the scroll she was pretending to be reading as she looked at Harry who she had been watching all night just enjoying the sight of him and seeing how he was engrossed in a runes scroll she'd recommend for him.

Their legs were intertwined and Hermione had to admit that over the last few months she had enjoyed the increased physical contact and touches with Harry. They were settling back into the physical contact and closeness that they'd had when she was living at Potter Manor.

She thought about how nice it was to be able to actually slouch around like this with Harry with the Tigers and there was no judgment or reaction to their behavior whereas, if they had been in Gryffindor Tower sat like this they'd have had other Gryffindors wolf whistling at them or making remarks about their position on the sofa.

Not to mention how Ron would have been like as he would have had some horrible or obnoxious remarks or snipe to make about it. Harry was really getting more comfortable with any sort of physical contact with her and that really pleased her after years of him tensing up or shying away from any sort of contact.

The other day before their Quidditch lesson he'd been so bold to react to her horrendous attempt at being flirty with him by getting flirty back and he had raised it to another level which had resulted in her being the one ending up shaking like a leaf, where she had intended for him to be the one feeling awkward with her standing in her sports bra, instead he'd made her a quivering wreck just by dressing her.

Harry was looking at the group as the conversation had peaked his interest when the mention of Pocky came up and his own thoughts flew to his first kiss with Hermione. Harry looked towards her to see whether the mention of Pocky had peaked her interest in doing something other than reading and given the slight coloring of her cheeks, and by the way she was pretending to read the scroll in front of her and not look at her, it had.

He'd enjoyed their playful flirting the other day before Quidditch, and he wondered what would have happened if Goro hadn't shouted to him that they were ready. It had taken every shred of his will power to not just kiss her again.

He wondered whether Hermione knew the effect she had on him whenever they touched as even wiggling her toes as she was reading and stroking his calf was giving him a stirring in his pants.

"So are you two up for it?" asked Ling.

"I am, if Hermione is." Harry answered knowing it was a copout to push the book on to Hermione but he wanted to see what she thought about them possibly having a repeat performance.

"Up for it Hermione?" Ling asked turning to Hermione.

Hermione looked up over the top of her scroll at him as their eyes locked. A smirk was hidden from Harry's view as she replied, "I'm game. Although let's remember to cast the notice-me-not and silencing charms tonight." She couldn't keep the playful smile off her face as Harry blushed before he gave her a shy grin. _'I think we'll call that one win for each of us_.' She thought to herself as she rolled up the scroll she was reading and started to untangle her legs from Harry.

"Woo hoo! Alright let's get it on!" Chen exclaimed jumping up and heading for the boys' dorm quickly leaving the boys to laugh at his enthusiasm and the girls to roll their eyes.

* * *

The Tigers along with Harry and Hermione were all in the communal eleventh year bath again and they had retaken the places they were in on their first night in Tiger Land and Goro and Mio had cast the required charms around the room so that they didn't disturb the rest of the clan.

Harry had supplied the drink and the Tigers along with Hermione had promised to reimburse Harry for the expense when they went to Banzai Bazaar the following weekend but Harry had shouted them down telling them not to be so silly and that he didn't need or want the money he just wanted a laugh.

He'd provided a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey, Loopy Lou's Tequila, Slinkmasters Lime Bubblebombs and Vexeracks Dragon Brandy along with the required glasses to drink them from. Harry thought back to a very enjoyable afternoon with Brian the landlord of the Whyte Wyvern pub in Knockturn Alley, where Brian had taught him all about alcohol and what drinks went well with what and what drinks reacted with others.

Neville had joined them soon after as he'd been to buy a trunk from Eaton & Co and had wanted a quick pint before heading home. Neville had shown Brian and Harry the trunk and Brian had been amazed by it saying that he'd never known Elliott Eaton was so skilled.

Brian had told them that he might purchase one as he was regularly going away buying drinks from around the country and abroad, and it could help him transport a lot more rather than paying the shipping costs to bring it all back.

Harry and Neville had told Brian about the night they had got drunk on firewhiskey and butterbeer and woken up in the bath. Brian had howled with laughter at that, he then went on to regale them with some of his experiences in his youth before he knew what he was doing with drink.

Brian explained to Harry that if you stick to one particular drink on a night out then you'll not have as bad a head in the morning, but if he mixed his drinks he'd most likely get really drunk and wake up feeling horrendous.

During that afternoon Brian had recommended he visit the manager of the Spiny Serpent who was called Spike, and ask him to teach Harry about how to make wizarding cocktails as it's quite an art and then they can be really creative. Neville and Harry had gone and spent the evening with Spike who gave them a private masterclass on how to make the drinks.

Goro poured Fu and Hilde a glass of Loopy Lou's Tequila, Chen and Tai a glass of firewhiskey as Ling passed Hilde the Pocky. She put it in her mouth as she stood in the middle of the bath and she and Tai started munching their way along the Pocky and as they got to within two inches of their lips meeting Hilde tickled Tai's stomach with her finger tips making him jump back letting go of the Pocky in his mouth as the part that he'd already eaten rematerialized in his mouth.

"Auuuccchhhh! It tastes like feet!" Tai exclaimed as he grabbed his drink and necked the firewhiskey down in one big gulp and as the fiery liquid hit his throat he coughed and smoke came out of his ears causing the rest of them to laugh at them.

When he'd finished coughing he playfully scolded Hilde that that was a dirty tactic and warned her that now everyone else was on to her tactics.

Fu and Chen took their turn and gave each other a long very tender kiss on the lips while holding each other close before taking their seats as they both burned red with embarrassment and looked and smiled at each other shyly as the girls all made awwwwing noises at them and the boys joking made woo hoo's and whistles.

"Right then next round. How do we do this?" asked Goro.

"Well why doesn't Chen come down here and take your seat and then the rest of you move up one." suggested Mio.

"Right then Chen and Fu do a quick rock, parchment, scissors to see which end we start the next round at. Loser goes first." Jürgen added.

Chen and Fu did the game and Chen's rock lost to Fu's parchment then Chen swam in between them all and the boys all moved down.

"Right then Chen are you ready for this? As Meow doesn't do losing." Mio asked reaching for the Pocky that Ling offered her as she stood up and Chen did as well and Mio put the Pocky in her mouth.

Mio and Chen worked their way along the Pocky until they were pressed up against each other until Mio suddenly had her eyes bug out and let go of the Pocky and with a similar reaction as Tai when he lost to Hilde.

Grabbing her drink and necking the tequila as Hilde piped up laughing "I thought Meow didn't lose? What was that?"

Mio turned to Hilde and said "blarb asseem aarrrgggaggaa laaggue Slenerp" that caused the others to burst out laughing.

Mio's not understand their reaction to what she'd said had her face take on a confused expression and then her placing her hands on her hips only made them laugh all the harder as she started talking to them again "Wallli soornn slingasmerg fuilny ", as the Tigers roared with laughter at her crazy talk to the point where Hermione and Ling were wiping tears from their eyes.

"Did you forget about what the tequila does?" Tai laughed clutching his sides. "Ahhh seriously Harry, it was an inspired idea bringing that stuff! Absolutely hilarious!"

"Damn, I forgot it did that." Mio explained after allowing herself a few quiet mutterings of gibberish to return her voice to normal, "What I said was I lost because I got poked in my tummy by little Chen.".

The Tigers howled with laughter except for Chen and also Fu whose eyes, Harry noticed, were downcast after what Mio had said. Chen sat back down blushing furiously before stating to Mio "Well don't worry Mio, little Chen wasn't like that because of you." and gave a furtive look to Fu who had looked up and locked eyes with Chen before she blushed and smiled at him before looking back down again.

"Right come on Li, I think we need to help the focus off Chen a bit here and give him a break." Goro said as he stood up and Harry saw that Goro had a tattoo on his back of a tiger claw that was still one minute and then animated looking like the claws were ripping at the skin on his back.

"Wow wicked tattoo Goro." Harry exclaimed looking at the tattoo, "That's really cool I've never seen a magical tattoo before."

"Cheers Harry. Yeah I got it done at Tiger Lily's over the summer." Goro explained turning so the rest of them could see his tattoo.

Suddenly Hermione started giggling. "What's so funny?" Goro asked his face dropping because she was laughing at his tattoo.

"Sorry Goro, I'm really not laughing at you I just had a flash back about a conversation I had with Harry's ex-girlfriend about a tattoo Harry was rumored to have." Hermione explained.

"Have you got a tattoo as well Harry?" Goro asked him.

"No, but there was a rumor going around school in my sixth year that I had one of a hippogriff on my chest and to keep the rumor mill stirring my ex told people it wasn't a Hippogriff but was in fact a Hungarian Horntail that I got done after the Tri-Wizard tournament in honor of the battle or something." Harry explained taking a sip of his firewhiskey

"What battle?" asked Fu.

"Harry had to capture a golden egg off a nesting female Hungarian Horntail as one of the tasks. " Hermione put in.

"Bloody hell! You had to fight a fucking dragon for a school tournament!" Hilde blurted out, "Sorry about the language, but damn!" she added looking at Harry with a new found respect.

"Yeah it's how I got this" Harry replied pointing to the scar on his shoulder. "Tomorrow I'll show you all my memory in my pensieve so you can see what happened."

They all eagerly agreed with that saying it would be great to see what it was like and Hermione told them that she'll provide hers so they can see if from a spectators point of view as well.

Goro and Li took their turn at Pocky where Li took the hit and had to drink as she couldn't kiss Sapporo's best friend and Sapporo lost the next round because he wouldn't kiss Ling while she was sat next to his girlfriend.

Jürgen and Hermione then took their go and Hermione allowed Jürgen a tiny peck on the lips that he joked wasn't fair because he was expecting the same treatment Harry got and the Tigers all started teasing Harry and Hermione about their kiss and to Harry and Hermione's credit they just let it roll off them and said that they'd still had the hottest kiss so far and that the rest of them needed to step their game up.

"Right well in that case then Harry let's go with our round." Hilde announced and she got up before taking a stride forwards and grabbed Harry's hands pulling him to his feet and then quickly placing her hands on the side of his face planted a big kiss on his lips as Harry's arms were sort of flailing at the sides completely taken aback as Hilde hadn't even put a Pocky in her mouth.

Hilde broke the kiss looking at the rest of them who were laughing and shaking their heads. "What?" she asked them, "That's a win!"

"Hmmm the committee votes foul. You didn't even take a Pocky in your mouth first." Ling informed her holding one up.

"Oh right! Whoops, never mind I got to kiss Harry Potter and get a drink as well, so I class that as a double win." Hilde responded shrugging and picking up her glass and downed her drink and started talking gibberish to everyone's amusement.

Fu then took the loss against Tai completing the round before Tai then got up and out of the pool and the rest of the boys all moved down one.

Everyone's drinks were topped up and over the next few rounds Hermione took defeats on Sapporo and Goro ended up doing shots of tequila, Dragon Brandy that made her roar like a Dragon when she breathed out for the first time after swallowing it.

When it came to the next round with Chen as her opponent she was dared if she lost this time to do a mixed shot of Firewhiskey and Dragon Brandy, which she did lose as she lost her balance while moving forward to take more of the Pocky and had ended up falling forwards into Chen who was knocked off balance and they both ended up falling under water and came up laughing and spluttering.

Hermione was feeling really drunk as normally she didn't really drink a lot of spirits, she preferred butterbeer or wine as her drink for an evening, as she knew that she couldn't take her drink very well and normally mixed shots with a soft drink. With the Tigers they were all just drinking the shots as if a normal long drink and were constantly topping up the glasses so it was hard to tell how much she had drank in between rounds.

It didn't help that they had to neck their drink if you lost the round and she was starting to feel the room spin. She felt like she was slurring her words and chuckling stupidly to any attempt anyone made to make a joke.

Harry hadn't lost a round yet as to Hermione it seemed that even here on the other side of the world surrounded by strangers there were still women who wanted Harry. For his part Harry had not initiated any of the kisses but had just got really close and then the girls he was facing off against quickly finished the Pocky and laid on him.

So far Harry had been kissed by Hilde, Fu and Mio the latter of which had kissed him for a bit longer than the other two but not inappropriately so. Hermione had enjoyed her PJ night with the Tiger girls as she'd told them all about having liked Harry over the years and how she had always played down or restrained from saying her feelings to him.

The Tiger girls had listened and asked questions and it reminded her so much of being in Runes class with Hannah, Susan, Daphne and Tracey that it made her feel comfortable around them. Li had told Hermione about how she had used to go out with Jürgen for two years back in eighth and ninth year and they had had an amicable break up and were still really good friends although Sapporo did sometimes start getting a little paranoid about seeing things that were no longer there.

Li empathized with Hermione's predicament as she confessed that when she had always fancied Sapporo and all his silly little ways and had never thought that he would be interested in her as for their first five years Sapporo had a major crush on Mio, and one night Li had interrogated Mio as to what her feeling were about Sapporo and Mio had told her in no uncertain terms that she didn't and never had harbored any romantic feelings for Sapporo and that he was just her friend and that was all if ever would be.

It was interesting knowing the dynamics of her new friends as Fu admitted that she'd had a crush on Chen for over a year, Ling said that she'd fancied Jürgen since their first year and she was going to finally bite the bullet and ask him out this year. Hilde enjoyed playing the field and had dated some of the boys from other clans in years above them and knew that Tai fancied her but she was determined to make him work for her affection and finally Mio.

Mio said that she liked Goro but knew that Goro was all gooey eyed over Hester Steiggson of Dragon Clan and it would take something drastic for anything to happen between them, as she didn't honestly think that Goro liked her like that.

So the evening had finished quite fairly with the girls telling Hermione about who they liked and who they'd been with and things, Hermione had ended the night feeling a lot better as the Tiger girls had said they'd try and stop teasing them both but that they all believed eventually she and Harry would get together.

Harry mean while being the soberest in the room at the time was looking at everyone's behavior and how the alcohol was affecting them all. Hermione for her part was easily the most drunk and Harry could hear that she was slurring her words and was sloshing her drink a little when she took a drink.

She, at this point, seemed to have become a little oblivious to the game as she was just looking around in a daze not really paying attention to Li and Sapporo who were currently having a heated discussion about Sapporo, in Li's opinion, kissing Mio with a little too much enthusiasm. Sapporo had responded that he felt Li had retaliated by kissing Harry with a little bit more aggression and enthusiasm as he'd be wanting to do in a game.

Mio had said that there was nothing in her kiss with Sapporo and Li should know that. Fu and Ling were trying to calm everyone down. Jürgen had made an ill-timed wise crack that he would behave himself with Li in the next round that got Sapporo all riled up. Chen was trying to calm Jürgen down from retaliating, while Goro was trying to calm Sapporo down as Sapporo took offence to the comment and was telling Jürgen he was going to punch his lights out.

The two remaining Tigers Tai and Hilde instead of trying to help with the situation were sat near the steps doing shots of Loopy Lou's tequila and laughing with each other as they babbled after the speech. Harry looked over at Hermione again and saw that she had fallen asleep slumped against the wall of the bath and was slowly sinking downwards and close to going submerged.

Harry got up quickly from his place causing the Tigers to stop their bickering and turn to see what Harry had suddenly moved for and they saw him move across to Hermione and stop her from slipping under the water as he took the seat next to her.

"Hermione are you alright?" He asked her gently rubbing her wet hair gently out of her face.

"I'm sleepy." she mumbled before giving a little yawn.

"Well best get you to bed don't you think? Maybe you can have a nice lie in tomorrow as its Saturday." he suggested standing up and taking Hermione's hands and pulling her up onto her feet where her legs seemed to lock straight and she fell straight against him and slid down him until her face was on his chest, near his nipple.

"Ooooooh hello, hee hee!" Hermione giggled and she quickly tickled his nipple with her finger, before she started giggling again causing the Tigers to momentarily forget about their argument to laugh at Hermione's drunken condition and antics.

"Right well that leaves me no choice." Harry announced as he put Hermione's arms around his neck and reaching down scooped her up bridal style, carried her up the steps and out of the bath where she flung on her arms out saying "Goodnight everybody, my hero is taking me to bed!" in a very slurred voice to the wolf whistles and cat calls of the others.

Harry took her out of the bathroom and through into the boys' dormitory where he had some difficulty maneuvering with her to get into his trunk and into the sitting room. He managed to get the door into the corridor connecting their trunks.

"You're always looking after me." Hermione mumbled as she snuggled into his chest as they crossed her sitting room and went into her bedroom.

"No more than you look after me." he replied while laying her on the bed gently and taking her wand from her bedside he cast a quick driving and warming charm on Hermione as he pulled the quilt back and gently lowered the quilt back over her and tucked her into the bed and conjured a bucket with her wand and put it next to her bed in case she got sick in the night.

Hermione snuggled into the bed and closed her eyes as he bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead and wished her sweet dreams and as Hermione mumbled "Mmmm night Harry." and fell asleep as he extinguished the lights before closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

Harry made his way to the boys' dorm to go back to the bathroom and found to his surprise Tai, Chen and Goro were in bed sleeping and he could hear Sapporo and Li having an argument in the lounge area. He made his way back into the bathroom to find that Jürgen, Ling and Hilde were still up in the bath. He stayed up for a little while with them, and Hilde was being playful and very flirtatious with Harry and when he said he was going to bed she agreed with his idea and asked if he was going to carry her to bed and tuck her in.

He'd bantered back that if he ended up staying in Tiger Clan then he would another time to which she gave a drunken woo hoo as Harry helped her out the bath subtly checking out her body that looked amazing in a red bikini and he said good night to Ling and Jürgen leaving them in the bath together.

Harry got into bed and realized he wasn't at all tired. He'd had about three brandy's and a couple of tequilas but he wasn't feeling tired at all. He threw the covers off and made his way over to his writing desk and pulled out the chair and sat down.

Pulling some parchment out and a quill and decided that he needed to reply to Susan about her letter as he hadn't sent anything back for the last few days and he felt bad for doing not replying as he didn't want her to be upset, thinking that something was wrong.

Thinking about what he wanted to say was difficult, as he was confused about the swirling whirlpool of emotions inside of him whenever he thought about Susan or the other girls. He knew that he loved Hermione but all the girls who had come into his life recently were all different in their own rights, and they all seemed to really like him. His dad and Neville had said that it was only natural that he'd start developing feelings for them.

Taking the quill and dipping into one of the ink wells he wrote: -

 ** _Dear Suzie,_**

 ** _Things are going well in Japan and I can't wait to show you my pensieve memories when I return for Christmas as it's very hard to describe just how amazing it is here. We had a sorting ceremony and Hermione and I were selected by all the different Clan's (Houses) and we've been allowed to spend a week with each clan before choosing which one we want to be with so at the moment I'm literally living out of my suitcase, or trunk to be more accurate._**

 ** _So we're finishing our first week here and we've spent it with the Tigers. They are like the Ravenclaws and all very clever and so naturally Hermione has fit in straight away, and is absolutely in her element with people almost as clever as she is. That must be why she made such good friends in yourself and the others in Runes._**

 ** _So our night together…. What can I say?_**

 ** _I felt really bad leaving like that the morning after such an amazing night together. I wanted to be able to talk about it face to face and say good bye properly but I had to go._**

 ** _It was an incredible night and meant a great deal to me. I had absolutely no idea that you would be such a wildcat and you completely surprised me with making your fantasy happen and that you'd chosen to make it happen with me. I wouldn't have changed any of it for the world and it meant so, so much to me._**

 ** _Thanks for telling me how you got your letter here so fast as I've got an account manager in Japan called Tengu, apparently, so I'll be able to send my letters to you in the same method. I don't care how much the fee is as getting to write to you and receiving your letters is worth it._**

 ** _I've really enjoyed all the time we've spent together this summer and I'm not just talking about the physical stuff, although that has been mind blowing, but I've really enjoyed the getting to know you and spending time with you. I'll be honest with you, it's been quite scary how relaxed I feel around you and how quickly that has happened. As it normally takes me years before I can open up to someone but with you it just seems so natural._**

 ** _You saying that you love me isn't freaking me out at all. I'm completely shocked and if you'd said something like that say two years ago, I would have freaked out. In fact, when I read that I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face or the warm feeling that went through me when I read the words._**

 ** _I don't really feel worthy of your love Suzie, as you're such an amazing person, and I feel that you deserve better. I really care about you as well and love being with you and how you make me feel. I know before I left you said that you knew my heart belongs to someone else but I don't think you ever deserve to be number two to anyone._**

 ** _I feel selfish and I really care about you Suzie, and I'll be honest it's kind of scaring me a little bit how much I want you in my life. I'm in such a confused state at the moment I don't know what's happening really but I want you to know that even though I can't say those words to you yet, in my heart it feels like it will only be a matter of time and that isn't fair of me to say given the way things are at the moment…. I just hope that that is enough… for now._**

 ** _Another thing I need to thank you for is the presents that you sent me. They currently have pride of place in my bedside cabinet, don't worry though as I'm the only one who can open it so they are safe and secure._**

 ** _As for returning the favor well you'll see in here that I've included a little memory phial for you so let's call that present number one. On the back of this letter I've written out the address of the place you can get a personal pensieve along with some runes clusters that you can engrave onto it so that the image can also be projected out like a wraparound screen like my cinema where we had our first amazing kiss. I've also put a beseecher slip in here for you made out to the shop for the pensieve and some memory phials for you._**

 ** _Let's call that present number two._**

 ** _Right, well I'm off to bed now as I'll be on my last day with the Tigers tomorrow and Goro and the boys have suggested I spend some time with them getting used to the Tiger practice pitch. There confident I'll end up a Tiger at least._**

 ** _Please don't mention that memory that I've sent to you when we see each other in person because I'll die of embarrassment and shame._**

 ** _I'm thinking of organizing a get together over the Christmas holidays and obviously this is your invitation and Hannah's as well._**

 ** _If I don't hear back from you before you go I hope you have a good term at Beauxbatons and it is as beautiful as it is here._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Your Harry_**

 ** _xXx_**

Harry rolled up the letter and addressed it to Susan and wrapped an additional note to the goblin Tengu requesting he put the letter through international business post so that it can get there as quickly as possible, and that he'd pay whatever the fee was through his spends account. He also requested a meeting with Tengu for the next weekend, as the older students were allowed to the Banzai Bazaar every other weekend.

He slid the letter into a message tube, sealed the tube up and wrote ' _ **Account Manager Tengu, Gringotts, Banzai Bazaar**_ ' on the outside of the tube.

At breakfast that day Harry had spoken with Hermione about which clan to visit next and had been unable to decide. The Tigers all gave their opinions after they'd all told them that they should just stay with Tiger as they were settled in now.

Harry had explained that it wouldn't be fair on the other clans to at least go and spend some time with them and that there was a very good chance that they'd both choose to stay Tigers anyway and if they did at least they'd be able to tell them what the other Clan territories were like.

Sapporo who had been sitting with Lin on the opposite sofa had chipped in that he thought they should go to Phoenix as it will show them why they should come back to Tiger Land as there are couple of guys in Phoenix who he was sure that they wouldn't like and that it was a case of getting it out of the way so they could go somewhere better.

Harry taking a spare piece of parchment wrote out quickly: -

 _ **To Phoenix Clan,**_

 _ **We were wondering whether it would be alright with you for us to attend the Phoenix Nest, on Sunday afternoon at four o'clock in order for us to spend a week with you getting to know you better.**_

 _ **We've enjoyed our time in Tiger Land and would like to see the Phoenix Nest and what you have to offer.**_

 _ **We eagerly await your reply,**_

 _ **Harry Potter and Hermione Granger**_

Happy with that, Harry nodded to himself and folded the note up and taking the little wooden flute that Hagrid had given him in first year Harry played a little tune through it, before putting the writing equipment away and closing his writing desk. Harry got back into bed and placed the letter tube and note next to him on his bed.

A few moments later he heard a 'arrrrggghhhh' from the boys' dorm and then a 'Boo Boo' in the sitting room as Harry got up and entered the sitting room to find Yogi perched on the back of one of the armchairs.

"Sorry if I woke you up Yogi but I've got a letter I needed taking to Gringotts and a note that needs to go to Phoenix clan, preferably to one of the older students. If none of them are awake you just leave the note in their common room if you can get there and as for the letter tube you can go with that in the morning if you like." Harry explained as Yogi hooted happily at him.

Tying the letter tube to Yogi's leg and holding the letter out for Yogi to take in his beak Harry gave him a little tickle and Yogi turned and flew out of the trunk and into the boys' dorm getting another scream and then out of the window. Smiling Harry went back to bed and got under the quilt and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

 **Late Evening, Common Room, Phoenix Nest, Mahoutokoro**

Marco Ronaldo was still up and sat in the Phoenix common room with his to friends Miguel Fu and Cadogen Ryan who were both stretched out on a couch each as they were levitating dung bombs and firing them at a group of seventh year girls who kept screaming whenever one came at them.

Marco was laughing at his friends' antics and the effects it was having on the group of girls who kept steeling glances at him. This was his clan and all the girls in the clan, he knew, fancied him and thought he was the best looking bloke in the school. That was why he could get away with doing anything he wanted with anyone when he wanted as they were all lining up wanting to get together with him and that was why the seventh year girls were still up at this late hour.

The only girl in his clan that didn't seem to have a thing for him was Stacey Wong. Well she pretended she didn't but it was obvious to anyone that she really fancied him and pretending she didn't was just her was of making some sort of stand about good looks.

He knew that the two of them made a handsome pair as when their families had attended the same events wherever they were people always commented when they saw them together at one of the events

Marco knew Stacey's parents absolutely loved him and he had no doubts that in the following year, at some point, the Wong's would most likely contact his parents about a betrothal contract or his parents would contact them.

He was distracted from his thoughts when an owl fluttered into the common room and doing a quick circle, it swooped towards them and dropped a letter on the coffee table between Miguel, Cadogen and Marco before flying back off at of the common room.

Marco leaned forward and took the letter and opened it as he read the letter from Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, he couldn't stop his face from forming into a sneer at reading the request from them to come and stay in the Phoenix Nest.

"Whose it from?" Cadogen asked.

"It's from Potter and Granger." Marco replied while turning to Miguel, "Egg, go and get me a quill and some parchment."

"Why do I have to go?" Miguel asked, "Why can't Caddy go?"

"Because I have things I need to discuss with Caddy, now hurry up!" Marco snapped. Miguel jumping to is feet and scuttled off down the stairs to the clan study room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Cadogen asked Marco.

"Nothing really, just thought that Egg could do with the exercise." Marco replied leaning back.

"So what did this thing from Potter and Granger say?" Cadogen asked as Marco offered Cadogen the parchment, who read it and then looked at Marco before asking, "So what are you going to say to them Marco?"

"You'll see when that fat tub of lard hurries his arse up and brings me some parchment." Marco answered looking over his shoulder to see a breathless Miguel slowly trotting up the stairs with parchment, quill and an ink pot.

Struggling for breath he handed them over and collapsed into the chair. "I hate stairs." He wheezed while trying to steady his breathing.

"I don't know how you can be so unfit, playing Quidditch for over ten hours a week." Cadogen commented shaking his head.

"We're not all built like you Caddy!" Miguel fired back at him waspishly.

"Well maybe you might have more chance if you weren't stuffing your face with second and third helpings at every meal." Cadogen laughed at him.

"Well I need the energy." Miguel claimed.

"Well now that you've got your breath back, you can run up to the loft and post this with one of the owls up there. " Marco added to the conversation.

"But I've just gotten the bloody parchment and quill!" Miguel exclaimed.

"Fine give it here I'll do it. You'll be waiting for a week for pork chop here to get off his arse and do some exercise of his own free will." Cadogen said taking the letter and running up the stairs with it taking them to at a time.

"So what did it say?" Miguel asked Marco.

"They wanted to come and stay at here on Sunday for a week. " Marco responded with a black expression on his face.

"What did you say to them?" Miguel asked seeing Marco's face take on a wolfish grin.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Marco replied.

* * *

 **AN - So first off big thanks to Goldzar again with this chapter. Really enjoyed thrashing the ideas for this chapter out together.**

 **So my wonderful readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can see that Hermione really isn't good at drinking spirits bless her.**

 **I'll have another chapter loaded soon and please feel free to review or PM me any thoughts or comments you'd like to make.**

 **Disclaimer - Again if there is anything in this chapter that has been done before such as Loopy Lou's Tequila etc then I do apologise I'm not stealing anyone's ideas I've just not read every Harry Potter fic on here.**

 **Ciao for now.**

 **Craggle**


	58. Chapter 58 - Turtle Island

**Chapter 58** **– Turtle Island**

 **Saturday 6** **th** **August, Dining Hall, Tiger Land, Mahoutokoro**

Hermione was sat at the eleventh year table with Mio, Li, Fu and Hilde. The boys were all up and playing Quidditch on the Tiger Practice pitch, Ling and Jürgen were sleeping in late as they went to bed a lot later than the others because they were up together in the bath.

"Jeez my head is so sore. How much did we drink last night?" Hilde asked the table.

"It was a lot. We drank at least four bottles of spirits between us and that was only the bottles I found this morning and one of them was elvish gin but I don't remember Harry bringing that." replied Fu.

"That was Hermione's fault she sent me to her trunk to get a bottle of it after we'd finished the tequila." added Mio rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Please can we stop talking about drinking. I feel as rough as a dragon's backside and believe me having sat on a dragon I can tell you that's very rough." said Hermione as she took a tentative sip of her tea.

"Yeah, I'm with Hermione as I feel like death warmed up." Li chipped in her head resting in her hands as she concentrated on not bringing her breakfast back up.

"Where are the boys anyway?" Fu asked.

"One of the year nines told me that they were taking turns on Harry's Firebolt on the pitch. How they can manage to feel well enough to fly after last night I do not know." Hilde replied as she raised a spoon of cereal to her mouth before smelling it and then changing her mind and putting it back into the bowl which she pushed away from herself.

"The boys didn't drink as much as we did last night because we all kept taking the losses off them. Hermione more than most." Mio explained while sipping her tea.

"Well I don't think she minded as she literally got swept off her feet and tucked in by Harry." Li teased get a small laugh from the rest of the girls.

"Well it's not the first time he's swept me off my feet." Hermione said with a little smile.

"He really cares about you though and looks after you. It's really very sweet." Fu commented to Hermione.

"He's always looking out for me, and I for him. That's what makes us such a good team as we want to see that the other is happy and step in if something is making the other unhappy."

"What about Ron? You've not really told us much about what your time with him is like." Mio asked, as Hermione sort of gave a half shrug.

"Ron's a lot more different to Harry. Ron's a really nice guy in his own right and cares about me but he's a lot more selfish than Harry is. Ron's from an all magic family and has loads of brothers and a sister and not to mention a mother that does almost everything for him.

Harry was brought up by his Aunt and Uncle and basically they treated him like a slave and made him do everything. He's just a more natural giving person. To be completely honest I was always friends with Harry and just put up with Ron for the first few years of our friendship as Ron tends to have the habit of just saying whatever is on his mind and doesn't really have a lot of tact." Hermione replied.

"So you and Ron didn't really get on when you first made friends with Harry?" asked Hilde interested in finding out more about Harry and Hermione's boyfriend as well as getting to know Hermione more.

"No, Ron thought I was a bossy know it all and resented me for it, even though I was normally only trying to help. You see the way Harry was brought up he didn't really have any friends and was used to feeling isolated. I was very similar growing up because I used to get bullied and picked on for being able to pick things up a little quicker than other kids both magical and non-magical.

I guess Harry and I got on so well as we both found a proper friend in each other. You remember me telling you about the Troll?" she asked getting nods from the girls, "Well, Ron was there helping Harry who had bravely and recklessly threw himself into battling the troll even though he couldn't really do anything magically. Ron managed to use a levitation spell that I'd helped him learn and if he hadn't Harry and I would have probably died. It was something that I couldn't not be thankful and like Ron for, and in order to stay friends with Harry I befriended Ron as well."

Just then the boys came into the dining hall laughing and joking and talking about the mini games they had been playing and they took their seats at the table with the girls.

"How was the game?" Mio asked as the boys all talked excitedly about going on Harry's Firebolt.

"Harry was brilliant. He's got a lot of skill and is a great flier." Goro told Mio as he helped himself to some toast.

"I tell you something Harry if you become a Tiger I can see I'm going to lose my spot on the team as you're better than me at seeking. How you spotted those last three snitches quicker than me when they were right in front of me I'll never know." Tai said as he took a mouthful of cereal.

"Huh, I don't know about that Tai you made some properly impressive catches." Harry replied leaning across and giving Hermione a little bump of his shoulder, "You feeling alright this morning Hermione?" he asked her grinning as the answer was obvious from looking at the pale colouring of her face.

"I'm not feeling particularly clever this morning. I feel rough... And you lot need a shower." Hermione answered taking another sip of tea.

"Poor Hermione. You were pretty hammered last night. You were coming out with all sorts of funny things before you started falling asleep in the bath." said Chen.

"Yes my personal highlight was you saying hello to Harry's nipple when he tried to help you stand up and you fell against him." added Mio as the rest of the Tigers and Harry laughed, as Hermione went an impressive crimson.

"Sorry if I was acting like an idiot." she apologized to the group.

"You weren't an idiot at all it was really quite funny. You're an adorable drunk Hermione." Harry replied buttering some toast not seeing the blush and little smile on Hermione's face at his off handed compliment.

"I fancy some bacon or something his morning." Harry said to the table getting nods from the rest of the Tiger boys and gags from the girls.

"Hey Mimi!" Goro called out as one of the little house elves came.

"Good Morning Master Goro, how can Mimi be of service?" asked the little elf.

"I was wondering whether you could you ask the elves in the kitchen whether they would mind making us some sausage, bacon and eggs? We've just been playing Quidditch and us boys are hungry." Goro asked her kindly as the elf nodded her head as he spoke.

"Not a problem Master Goro. It will be ready in just a few moments." Mimi replied before bowing and rushing off to the kitchen.

Shortly after Mimi came back along with another house elf who were carrying large bowls of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages that she slid onto the table and the boys attacked them with enthusiasm.

"So what did you two decide in regards to the next Clan you're going to visit?" Mio asked Harry and Hermione.

"Well after speaking with you all about it we thought we'd take Sapporo's advice and ask Phoenix Clan about going there so that we can get it out of the way." Hermione answered making herself and Harry a cup of tea, which Harry thanked her for.

"Glad you listened to my advice. Although I don't envy you having to spend a time with the Phoenix Clan. Granted some of them are alright but the thought of having to share a dorm with Ronaldo, Egg and Ryan is almost enough to put me off my breakfast." Sapporo replied as he squeezed a whole sausage into his mouth and struggled to start chewing it.

"Delightful." Hermione muttered looking at the table manners of Sapporo as they all laughed.

"Poro you're being gross again. Remember you're meant to be trying to encourage Harry and Hermione to stay not put them off their breakfast each morning." Li admonished rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Sorry babe. I'll keep trying to remember my table manners. I'm sorry about last night as well. There really wasn't anything in it. I'm going to apologise to Parker when he comes down out of his pit as well." Sapporo added earning himself a kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend.

"It's alright. I think we all had a bit too much to drink last night." Li commented settling back down in her seat.

Just then a brown owl flew into the dining hall and dropped a letter on the table in front of Harry and Hermione before turning and flying out of the dining hall.

Hermione picked up the letter and seeing that it was addressed to Harry and herself. Opening the letter, she read: -

 ** _To Potter and Granger,_**

 ** _We have received your note and having spent a great deal of time trying to decipher your illiterate scrawl regarding coming and staying at the Phoenix Nest. Unfortunately, we are unable to accept your request as we are a Clan are all of pure birth and we do not wish to have the Clan territory tainted by blood traitors, half bloods and especially mudbloods._**

 ** _We think that you'd be better suited to the geeks in Tiger as they like yourselves think that there better than anyone else because they are a bunch of swots like you Granger._**

 ** _Alternatively, those thickos in Dragon might be more suitable for you Potter as they've got about as much brains for Arithmancy and Alchemy as you have. So you can spend your evenings rubbing your three brain cells together with the rest of them._**

 ** _If that doesn't take your fancy, then why not go and settle down with those gullible and weak Turtles. They are always happy to take in any stray idiot that wanders their way._**

 ** _So just in case you haven't got into your thick skull Potter or you can't hear it through the mud in your ears Granger. You aren't welcome or wanted here and never will be._**

 ** _Wishing you Curses and Hexes,_**

 ** _Phoenix Clan_**

"Well we're not going to Phoenix Clan." said Hermione, fuming about the insulting things that they had said about both herself and Harry as well as the other Clans, "Here have a read." she added sliding the parchment across to Harry who was still tucking into his eggs.

Harry quickly read through the letter his knife and fork clanging onto his plate as he dropped them. He felt his anger boiling at the mention of Mudbloods and calling Hermione and the Tigers a bunch of swots.

"These lot sound like a right bunch of pricks!" Harry said hotly trying to keep his anger in check.

"Is that from Phoenix then? What did they say?" asked Fu.

"Here take a look yourselves." Harry replied throwing the parchment across the table in disgust as the Tigers all bunched closer together and started reading the letter before taking a collective breath while reading the insulting text.

"There is no way I'm ever going there Harry." Hermione said, horrified that what was seeming to be a wonderful school was suddenly tainted by the pureblood mantra that tainted her time at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry we aren't going there." Harry replied putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder as she leant against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "The only reason I'd ever go over there is to kick the arse of whoever wrote this shit." Harry fumed.

"Don't go doing anything rash Harry. People like this aren't worth it." responded Mio holding up the letter from Phoenix.

"Yeah Harry, people that think along this sort of garbage aren't worth you getting in trouble over." Chen added shaking his head.

"Plus, you don't know who wrote it because the coward signed it from the whole Clan, but I can't believe that Eddie Chung or Stacey Wong would be agreeance to this as they don't believe in any of this blood status crap and their parents are the most pureblood kind of family you can imagine." Ling commented shaking her head.

"Well regardless of who it is I'm not letting Hermione go anywhere near people who hold that sort of opinion as we've dealt with enough of this crap back home." Harry replied wrapping his arms around Hermione and rubbing her back and stroking her head softly as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"How about you go to the Turtles? They're really nice and always friendly enough in class." suggested Tai, "Plus they really need a Seeker." he added as the rest of the Tigers looked at him horrified that he was suggesting them going somewhere else rather than staying with them.

"Shut up Tai!" Mio yelled horrified at his comment, "Why don't you just stay here. We all get on and you're already here. Why don't you just spend the week you would have spent with Phoenix here instead as it's their loss and our gain?" she suggested getting agreements from the rest of the Tigers.

"Tempting as that is, I told the Turtles at the opening feast that we'd be spending a week here before we'd be moving Clans." Hermione replied giving Harry a soft kiss on the cheek in thanks and sitting up straight again.

"I said pretty much the same to Dragons, so I think we may as well just get it over and done with. My word is my bond and all that." Harry reasoned and Hermione agreed to the Tigers' clear disappointment.

"Guys it's really nice that you want us to stay and after this week I'm more than sure we'll be coming back but even if we don't I've got a potential plan in mind so that we can all still hang out and see each other." Harry said.

"What plan?" Hermione asked him curious as to what he was thinking.

"One of my Harry Potter ones." Harry answered getting a roll of her eyes and a small smile at the Tigers' increasingly confused expressions.

"Don't worry guys if we end up at another Clan we'll all still be staying friends and Harry clearly has an idea so we can all spend time together and whenever he says that it's normally pretty brilliant." Hermione explained to the Tigers.

"Ahhh thanks Hermione. So what do you think? Turtles or Dragons?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know... Turtles I suppose." Hermione replied.

"Right well rather than sending an owl I'll contact someone there directly." Harry said as he turned to Mio as asked, "What's the name of the Head Boy in Turtle again?"

"Kichirou Takahiro, but everyone just calls him Hero. How are you going to contact him directly?" she asked Harry as Harry flicked his wand out of the holster and replied "Like this... Expecto Patronum Disputatio" as a stag patronus erupted from his wand getting screams of surprise from the Tigers in the dining hall as it trotted around the room before padding slowly to Harry and bowed its head as Harry looked at the stag.

"I need you to go to Kichirou Takahiro in Turtle territory and deliver him a message." Harry said in his head to the stag and remained looking at the stag while mentally telling it what he wanted it to say and then the stag nodded its head and then turned and ran out of the dining hall and off out of Tiger Land.

Harry turned back to the table picking up his knife and fork and tucked into his breakfast again.

"When did you learn the message carrying adaption to the spell?" Hermione asked quietly.

"It was in a book that Remus had left in the library at Potter Manor." Harry replied noticing that the Tigers were still staring at him opened mouthed.

"What's up with you lot?" Harry asked the Tigers.

"How do you know how to produce a patronus?" Goro asked.

"I got taught by a friend of my parents when I was in third year to help me whenever a Dementor tried to attack me." Harry explained taking a bite of sausage.

"Dementors...and did you say you learnt it in third year?" Li asked completely gob smacked looking at Harry and the others to make sure that she had understood everything Harry had just said.

"Yes, Harry mastered the Patronus Charm when he was thirteen because the Dementors that were stationed around Hogwarts in our third year developed a particular interest in Harry because he had some true horrors in his past." Hermione explained to the Tigers but seeing that this didn't give their inquisitive minds enough of what they wanted in order to process the information properly.

"Nah! That's not going to be enough. Tell us the story Harry." Hilde demanded as Harry looked around at the other tables and saw that all the other years were listening to Harry and told the rest of them that he'd tell them but not here.

"Right let's go up to the lounge then." Mio announced as the Tigers as one got up and Harry and Hermione got up and followed them back towards the Tiger pagoda.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Turtle Island Common Room**

The Turtles were all sat around the common room some doing work, some playing chess or exploding snap or all sat around talking. Kichirou Takahiro was sat with his fellow eleventh years in the eleventh year lounge at the top of the Turtle pagoda and they were all having a speculative conversation about a certain witch and wizard who were currently in Tiger Land.

"So where does everyone think they are going to go next? I'm offering 2 to 1 odds that they go to Dragon Clan next." said an Italian boy named Giovanni Tustudo.

"It's going to be the Dragons. You just know it is." replied a Japanese boy with glasses named Omori Hanso.

"Why are you so confident that it will be the Dragons? Why not the Phoenix or us?" asked a Japanese girl with two pigtails named Akiko Yuki who was sat on one of the couches painting her fingernails.

"Hester Steiggson that's why. Did you see the way she was flirting with Potter at the start of year feast and in duelling class? Do you honestly reckon that he won't want to go to Dragon as soon as possible?" asked a tall well-built German boy named Tim Schmidt.

"Boys. Not all guys are as shallow as you or as clueless as you two obviously are." replied another Japanese girl who was painting her toe nails named Yoko Hami.

"What do you mean as clueless as us Yoko?" asked Giovanni.

"You clearly didn't see the way he and Hermione Granger kept looking at each other during the sorting ceremony and in classes" Akiko said blowing on her fingernails.

Suddenly a brilliant white ghost in the shape of a stag bounded into the room and doing a quick lap around the seated Turtles and approached Kichirou and stopped bowing its head and then a voice came out of the patronus that was Harry Potter's. Having never spoken with Harry as Hermione had come to their table during the start of year feast they didn't recognize it straight away.

"Greeting's Hero, this is Harry Potter. I'm sorry if my patronus has startled you or anyone you're with. Hermione and myself were wondering whether you would be alright with us coming to stay with your Clan for the next week and get to know yourself and the Turtles better before choosing which Clan we are going to join permanently.

If you and the Turtles are happy for us to come and stay with you in Turtle Island, then please send a message to us here in Tiger Land with whether you would be happy for us to come and stay with you. Thanks Harry Potter."

"YES! Potter and Granger are wanting to come to Turtle Island before the other Clans. The Tiger's must not have impressed them that much." Hero announced to the group of Turtles who all looked ecstatic at this development.

"Go on Hero write back to them quick! Tell them that you'll meet them outside Tiger Land tomorrow and bring them over here." said a Chinese girl named Po Lee who was reading a book on curses and counter curses.

"Alright but we need to get this place ready to welcome them and give them a good time so that means we're going to have pool the booze and think up some fun things to do while they are here non?" asked a French boy named Louis Marcel.

"Right well you lot think of what to do and I'll send them a quick reply." Hero replied as took his wand and summon a writing set from his bed and it zoomed into the lounge and he caught it.

He spread the parchment out onto the coffee table and unstoppered the ink bottle and loaded his quill with ink. He then wrote: -

 ** _To Harry and Hermione,_**

 ** _Thank you for requesting to come to stay with us and of course we would be delighted to have you stay with us at Turtle Island._**

 ** _If you are agreeable, I will come and meet you at the entrance to Tiger Land tomorrow at eleven o'clock tomorrow morning and will escort you here._**

 ** _We look forward to have you stay with us._**

 ** _See you tomorrow,_**

 ** _Kichirou "Hero" Takahiro and Turtle Clan_**

He gave a loud whistle and shortly after a black tawny owl flew into the room from the bathroom and landed on Kichirou knee. "Hi Swifty, could you take this to Harry Potter or Hermione Granger in Tiger Land for me?" Kichirou asked the owl getting a hoot and the owl took the letter in its beak and flew off back in the bathroom and out of the window and set off to Tiger Land.

Harry and Hermione received the letter from the Turtles and broke the news to the Tigers that they were off to Turtle Island the next day. For their last night they and the Tigers spent the night laughing and joking in the lounge just enjoying each others company and then in the morning after breakfast the Tigers had all said their goodbyes to Harry and Hermione and told them that no matter which Clan they chose to be in that they hoped that they would remain friends with them and sit with them in class, the library, and join them on weeks in a neutral area after their weeks with the other Clan's.

Harry and Hermione had assured them all that they would all be friends regardless of where they ended up. They had gathered their trunks and called Lulu and Yogi who came swooping down and told them that they were heading to Turtle Island and made their way over the bridge as Lulu and Yogi took off. They waved to the Tigers who had walked them to the footbridge and waved them off.

"I'm going to miss Tiger Land." Hermione said sadly.

"You can go back whenever you want you know. You don't have to go to the other Clans if you're happy here." Harry assured her. "I know that you liked them all and that they were nearly on your level intelligence wise and that you can talk to them about stuff that is still well beyond me."

"Would you pick to be a Tiger and not visit the other Clans?" Hermione asked him.

"I gave my word that I'd go to Phoenix and Dragon as well as the Turtles so I'll stand by that. I had a great time in Tiger Land and had one of the, if not the best memories of my life there that's helped make my patronus stronger, so if I go back then great but I have to keep to my word." Harry explained as they walked up over the bridge.

"Well I'm with you Harry. I haven't forgotten what we talked about. We said that we'd experience Mahoutokoro together and I stick by that." Hermione replied as she slipped her hand into Harry's as they walked over the top of the bridge and started their decent down the other side and got their first sight of the impressive Kichirou Takahiro and they could understand why everyone called him Hero.

He looked what Harry thought a Hero would look like. He was six foot three, broad shouldered and heavily muscled. He had very short shaved black hair and even Harry thought for a guy that he was good looking in a rugged kind of way. The only thing Harry thought he was missing was the spandex outfit and a cape.

As he saw them his face lit up into a smile and he waved at them and they smiled back and made their way quickly down the bridge to Hero.

"Hi there you two. Did you enjoy your time with the Tigers?" he asked them shaking both of their hands.

"Yes it was good thanks Kichirou." Harry answered.

"Please just call me Hero, everyone else does, although I always feel a bit big headed asking for people to call me that. I've just grown so used to it after all these years that I'm just used to being called by my nickname." Hero explained, "Here Hermione I'll pull that for you." Hero offered reaching for Hermione's trunk.

"Thank you Hero but it's alright I wouldn't want the anti-theft charms going off and hurting you. Don't worry it's got a feather light charm on it so it's not heavy but it was very gentlemanly of you to offer." Hermione smiled at him.

"Right, well no problem if you'd like to follow me then I'll lead you to Turtle Island." Hero said as he led them away down the path from Tiger Land.

"So what was Tiger Land like?" Hero asked them, "I only ask as all the Clan territories are unique and students don't get to see other Clan territories unless they transfer but I can't remember the last time another student transferred Clans." Hero explained as they started towards the tree line separating Turtle Island.

Harry and Hermione told him about Tiger Land as they made their way towards Turtle Island as they turned up the path they approached the tree line blocking the view of Turtle Island, Harry and Hermione tried to see through the trees but couldn't see through them.

"So to get to get into Turtle Island you'll have to meet our guardian Boshu first so that he can approve your entrance but given as his spirit accepted you into the Clan at your sorting that won't be a problem. Do you two like swimming?" Hero asked them as he took them over a footbridge similar to Tiger Land except they the bridge was painted in green instead of white like Tiger Land.

They made their way over the bridge and through some trees and as they made their way through the trees the tree line thinned out and they stepped out onto a beautiful golden beach with water gently lapping against the shore.

"Wow it's brilliant but where is Turtle Island?" Harry asked as he looked up and down the beach trying to find a building but couldn't see any and looked out across the water and couldn't see anything there either.

"You'll see it in a minute once you've spoken with Boshu." Hero answered, with a smirk on his face, as the next minute the water started bubbling and the next thing a very large patronus turtle about the size of an elephant emerge from beneath the water before bobbing on the surface of the water.

"GREETINGS YOUNG ONES!" Boshu's voice boomed out.

"Hello Boshu, may I reintroduce Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Hero announced as he gave Boshu a little bow.

"Hello young ones. I'm glad that you have come to my island after spending time with Tin Tin over in Tiger Land. Well let me allow you to see Turtle Island so that you can enjoy yourself properly." greeted Boshu as he suddenly swept forward, through Harry and Hermione who closed their eyes out of instinct and flinched as a great gust of wind came with Boshu moving through them and they shielded their eyes until the wind disappeared.

As the wind stopped they saw Boshu was back in the water and then swept off down the beach causing a wave as he went along the coast before submerging under the water. Harry and Hermione turned back looking forward and saw Turtle Island revealed to them in all its splendor. Turtle Island wasn't actually an island at all but was actually a ten story dark green pagoda made up of thick bamboo shoots in the corner and then bamboo on the outside with windows cut into three feet lengths and tied together to make up the walls.

Along with the main pagoda there was, like Tiger Land, a dojo, a dining hall, a locker room that had a wave breaker forming the boundary of the Quidditch pitch along with a set of Quidditch goal hoops at each end. On a separate walkway was a bungalow that Hero pointed out was Master Bo's quarters.

One of the most impressive parts was that all the buildings and the inter connecting wooden walk ways were all suspended above the water on large bamboo poles or floating of their own accord.

"It's really pretty!" Hermione exclaimed taking in the buildings and noticing how it was very warm on the beach.

"It is, isn't it. I love Turtle Island. My father is a fisher man in Ine in the Yosa district near Kyoto, so it is quite similar to where I'm from, so it was really good for me when I first came here as it really helped me not feel home sick. Come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the eleventh years." Hero replied as he waved them forward and a wooden walkway lifted out of the sand on the beach as they started down the beach and it led them onto the walkway.

They walked along and Hero explained that one of the advantages of living in Turtle Island was that it was sunshine and warm all year round, so it didn't make a difference whether the rest of the school was covered in snow, Turtle Island was always hot and sunny. He explained that Master Bo liked to come and help the students every other evening in the study room so if they ever want to see him then they would only need to wait or day or so.

They entered the Turtle common room and Harry and Hermione were stunned at how different it was from the Tiger common room. The room was arranged in a large square and the floor was made of glass and the waves from the water outside was rippling under the glass casting a wavy reflection around the room as the light bounced around the walls and ceiling. In each corner of the room was a raised wooden platform, where seats and coffee tables with groups of students sat and there was a central fire pit in the middle of the room that students were charring marshmallows on.

The walls were lined with aquamarine color wallpaper, and there were fans dotted around room putting out a cool breeze into the common room. In the center of each of the walls there was an open gap about two meters wide and as they looked around they saw there was a stair case on the right winding around the room.

"Hero, what are those gaps for in those three walls?" Harry asked drawing Hermione's attention to them.

"Oh well we don't normally use the stairs when we are coming down. Each dorm has a rope with a wrist and foot hold in it and you just grip on and let it bring you down to the common room. You can still use the stairs but it's a lot quicker getting down using the rope." Hero answered and as if to prove his point a couple of younger students dropped out of the sky onto the platform outside the opposite wall and came into the room.

"Come on upstairs and I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys they are waiting in the lounge upstairs and are really excited to meet you. Come on." Hero said as he made for the steps and Harry and Hermione started up the steps and stood their trunks on end and then Hermione wrapped the bannister and said "Stairculator Locomotor" as the stairs started moving up like an escalator as Hero turned around to them and grinned before saying "I see Master Bo has been sharing some secrets with you."

They soon made it to the top floor and walked through the door where there was a large eleven on the outside of the door and walked into a room, similar to the lounge in the Tiger's dorm, they walked in to find all the eleventh year turtles stood there waiting for them in a row with a large banner behind them reading "Welcome to Turtle Island, Harry and Hermione!" behind them and they all cheered as they entered the room and Harry and Hermione smiled at them as party confetti and streamers erupted from behind them and above them covering the room in an explosion of different colors.

"Thanks for such a lovely welcome!" Hermione greeted giving them all a little shy wave.

"Right guys, obviously you know who Harry and Hermione are but I think it's only right to introduce yourselves so step up and don't crowd them all at once." Hero instructed as the Turtles stood at attention and gave playful salutes to Hero.

"Hi guys, I'm Tim Schmidt but everyone just calls me Smitty." greeted a tall brown haired German boy who must have been about six foot two inches in height. Next to him was a short Japanese boy who had broad shoulders and was dressed quite stylishly who gave them a shy wave, "Hi guys, I'm Omori Hanso and I won't tell you my nickname because it's stupid." Omori shrugged getting playful boo's from the rest of the turtles who then laughed at him.

A boy with olive skin and dark hair came forward from the line and took Hermione's hand in his and raised it to his mouth and kissed Hermione's knuckle before stepping back, "Bonjour Mademoiselle, I'm Luis Marcel at your service." greeted the boy who was completely oblivious to Harry looking at him hard enough that it could kill. Hermione however was blushing slightly not really knowing what to say.

"Luis let her go alright and put your tongue away." admonished a boy with an Italian accent, blonde hair swept to the side in a side parting. "I'm Giovanni Tustudo but everyone just calls me Turtle. Pleased to meet you both." as he grabbed Luis by the back of his shirt and pulled him back into line.

A girl with short hair tied back into a ponytail with two long strands loose and hanging down framing her face stepped forward a little. She had a pair of dark green glasses and had a cute geek sheik look about her. She was bouncing gentle on the balls of her feet looking like she was wanting to jump up and down screaming. "Hi guys, I'm Po Lee but everyone calls me frog." she greeted as she ran at them both and hugged them in turn.

Next a pair of girls approached them and shook their hands. "Hi, I'm Gwen Yakimoto and this is June Chow. Welcome to Turtle Island." and they both stepped back. Harry saw that although they were both about five foot nine, Gwen had a very voluptuous figure and short shoulder length hair. She was very smartly dressed and Harry noticed that she had very keen penetrating eyes. She looked like a shorter version on Tracey and Harry strangely found himself drawn to her.

The other girl, June, was of similar height and had dyed her hair red and Harry thought that it strangely suited her. The final two girls approached and shook Hermione's hand and then to Hermione's annoyance both shook Harry's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek each before stepping back.

"Hi guys, welcome, I'm Akiko Yuki but everyone calls me K.O" she greeted with a one shouldered shrug.

"Why does everyone call you K.O.?" Harry asked her.

"Because Miguel Fu in Phoenix grabbed my ass a couple of years ago and I knocked him out." Akiko answered with a grin and gave Harry a wink before going back to stand in line with the others. Akiko was tall and athletically built and had black hair tied in two ponytails and Harry noticed that she had very toned legs.

The final girl was very pretty and the same height as Hermione with a very similar figure as well except her bum stuck out a little more. She introduced herself as Yoko Hami and told them she was senior prefect for Turtle Clan and if they needed help settling in then to just let her know.

The girls then told Hermione that she would show them to the dorm so she can get settled in and the boys said the same as well and Harry and Hermione split of looking over their shoulders at each other as they made their way into the separate dorms.

The dorm rooms were arranged in the same layout as the Tiger dorms except that the beds were made of bamboo frames and it gave the whole of the building and furniture a tiki style to the whole place which Hermione liked as it was like staying at a beach hut on holiday. The floor to ceiling window at the end the room was open and a gentle breeze was coming into the room. Like in Tiger Land they had set up a bed for her that was nearest the door and Hermione moved her trunk next to it on its end and opened it.

"So Hermione this is your bed. We thought you might want the one nearest the bathroom as it takes a while sometimes to get used to the sound of lapping waves at first. Took me til about third year before it stopped making me want to go to the toilet." Yoko explained as she sat on Hermione's bed.

"Well at Tiger Land I was staying in my trunk because I knew that I'd be coming here so I thought it might be easier to just leave everything packed and the beds there didn't extend and I've got used to not sleeping in a single anymore. Do the beds here extend or have they got anti extension charms on them as well?" Hermione asked.

"God no. I wish they did as I've got a nice king size bed at home so coming back to school and these bloody single beds drives me mad." Akiko answered.

"Did you say you stayed in your trunk last week?" asked Po.

"Yes, It's really comfortable. Do you all want to come and have a look around? I've got a pretty nice sitting room that we can use if we want some time away from the boys." Hermione asked noticing the girls all look in interest at that statement.

"Did you just say a sitting room?" asked June who was sat on the far bed on the left.

"Yes I've got a sitting room, cinema room and a pretty good wine cellar as well." Hermione replied.

"Wow, can we see it now?" Gwen asked from the bed opposite June.

"Sure come on and I'll give you a tour. I apologize now if it's messy as I'm not sure if moving it down all the stairs in Tiger Land might have knocked some things loose. Follow me and I'll show you." Hermione explained as she disappeared into trunk as the Turtle girls all got up quickly and followed Hermione into the trunk one after the other.

"Holy Shit! This is amazing!" Gwen exclaimed as they entered the sitting room of Hermione's trunk.

"Thanks. I'm very pleased with it." Hermione responded and added to the Turtle girls, "come on I'll give you the tour."

Hermione spent the next fifteen minutes giving them a tour of the trunk and was in her bedroom once again getting teased about the number of photos there were of Harry on the wall and she shouted down their teasing jibes.

"Well we were thinking tonight as a welcome idea for tonight that we could all have some drinks in the pool or maybe even have a beach party depending on what you'd rather do?" Akiko said to Hermione.

"I don't mind I'll do whatever you guys think is best." Hermione replied shrugging.

"What do you think Harry would prefer to do?" Loko asked her.

"Let's go ask him." Hermione responded as she led them back into the sitting room and went to the door that lead to Harry's trunk. She pulled the door open and the girls followed her down the corridor asking where they were going. She knocked on the door and heard a male voice approaching as the door was pulled open and a grinning Harry opened the door with the Turtle boys all sat around his sitting room with a drink in hand talking about what they wanted to do that night.

"Welcome to the party ladies. We were just talking about you and what we were going to do tonight... We're thinking beach party if we can convince the Turtle elves to provide us with some picnic baskets. I've already shown the boys the drinks cellar. Anyone got any preferences of what I'm bringing with us?" Harry asked.

"You're incorrigible Harry!" Hermione admonished giving him a grin as she entered the room, "No bubble bombs or Fire Whiskey for me tonight ok. We've got lessons tomorrow remember," she said as the Turtle girls entered Harry's trunk and he went with them all to see what drink they might want bringing to the beach party.

 **AN- big thanks to Goldzar for doing my edits and helping with this chapter and for your ideas dude.**

 **I'm getting close to 500 favourites to my story which is nice so for whoever is the 500th person to favourite my story I'll PM you the next chapter on from where I've currently posted so that you can have a preview of the next chapter before anyone else.**

 **If I keep getting favourites then I'll do the same at 750 and if I by some amazement get up to a 1000 people favoriting my story before I finish it then I'll do the same for these chapters.**

 **I've had a couple of reviews recently about my story dragging out a bit and taking to long to get things going. I promise it is going to come on over the coming chapters as I am having to develop the different story lines as well and bring them all together with Goldzar my beta's help and I'm finding as always that I've got to explain my way through it as if things just randomly happen everyone will be like 'WTF, where did that just come from out of nowhere?' and it wouldn't work.**

 **Also in regards to the drinking thing and the drinking games, Please bear in mind that Harry and Hermione are 18 yrs old and are effectively with students who are 17 or turning 17 and I remember when I was that age all I thought about was getting drunk and girls (well besides my exams etc). Plus Harry is wanting to try and have a normal year in school like everyone else and given his resources and that in mind is trying to enjoy himself.**

 **The drinking will decrease and only make appearances on occasion as we continue it's just prominent at the moment as it's a good ice breaker for Harry and Hermione getting know know the new Clans and acts as a vehicle for characters to let their hormones and emotions loose.**

 **So please fear not this story isn't just going to turn into a constant stream of getting drunk every night or anything like that.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**


	59. Chapter 59 - Lifes a Beach

**Chapter 59 – Life's a Beach**

 **Sunday 7th August, Turtle Island, Mahoutokoro**

The Turtles, Harry and Hermione spent a good hour in Harry's trunk before Hero suggested that they all get changed for a nice sunny afternoon on the beach. He told the girls that the boys would meet them down there as he wanted to have a word with the house elves about some picnic hampers.

Harry went into his wardrobe and got changed into a pair of blue swimming shorts with a white flower pattern on them and a white vest top that left his arms and shoulders exposed. He threw a large towel, a baseball cap with a picture of a stingray and the letters TB on it and some sunglasses as well putting on a water proof watch and finally slipped on a pair of flip-flops.

He went out into his drinks cellar and picked out the bottles of alcohol that everyone had requested and shrunk them before putting them into his bag and making his way into the boys' dorm. He saw them all in similar attire to himself except only Hero was wearing a similar top but in black.

"You guys ready?" Hero asked the Turtles as he stripped off his vest top revealing his heavily muscled upper body. The rest of the turtles had stripped off their tops and put them into their bags and Harry followed suit as they all said that they were good to go and moved, to Harry's surprise, towards the bathroom instead of to the down rope outside their window. He followed them into the bathroom and let out a 'wow'.

They had stepped into a large bathroom that was made up of sandy colored tiles that looked like seashells, and in the middle of the room was a large bath about twenty feet across by another twenty feet in length the end where they were stood, had two big gold pipes going into the water and three gold sea shells on the side of the bath. There looked to be about four or five steps leading down into the bath.

The biggest surprise for Harry was that the water from the bath was going out of the twenty foot window and outside creating a giant water fall all the way down to the sea below, which he hadn't noticed when he was walking towards the pagoda outside.

Hero twisted one of the gold seashells and a strong current started to be produced by the pipes and the water started firing out into the water fall quicker and quicker. The boys cast impervious charms on their bags that had all their stuff in. Then Louis and Giovanni without saying anything jumped into the pool and were instantly whipped by the current out of the window and out into the air and then gravity took control of them and they plummeted down to the sea.

Leaning out of the window Hero shouted down that their effort was rubbish. No style or grace at all. Tim and Omori were next and as they jumped into the water Tim pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs before he hit the water.

Omori had jumped into the water doing a star jump and as they were whipped away by the current into the air Tim looked like a cannonball that had been fired out to the sea as he was spinning in Somersaults towards the sea, when he suddenly opened out and plummeted into the surf.

Omori span sideways through the air looking like a Frisbee as he arched his back and turned out of the spin into a dive and went head first into the waves.

"Smitty I've give an eight and Omori I'll give you a nine, very graceful dive." Hero shouted getting thumbs up from the four boys whose heads and shoulders were bobbing above the surf.

Hero dropped their four backpacks into the water and the four bags flew out like cannonballs and the boys swam to get them before they sank. Turning back to Harry, Hero looked at Harry and said "If you don't feel comfortable doing this then you can take the stairs or the down rope to the ground."

Harry just looked at him and grinned, pulled his bag onto his back and then dived into the pool disappearing into pool, before being fired out head first where he did two pike somersaults and plummeted feet first into the water.

"Hmmm not bad for a first try." Hero thought to himself grinning before throwing his bag in the air and into the water and diving in after it as both were shot out into the air where he managed to catch the bag before doing a cannonball into the water.

"The bag catch was quite impressive but a cannonball? Come on Hero you can do better than that." Smitty shouted to him.

"I'll give it a four." shouted Giovanni.

"Four! Come on it was better than that." Hero laughed before adding, "Come on last to shore has to do a shot of Bronco Bourbon."

The six boys then all set off for shore as fast as they could as they didn't really fancy having to do a shot of the bourbon that would make them buck around like they were sat on a Bronco for ten seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile the Turtle girls with Hermione had been a bit more graceful on leaving the dorm and had all down roped to the ground floor. Hermione was surprised how easy and quick it was, as well as the gentle slowing down it did as they approached the ground allowing you to step off gracefully.

They made their way along the wooden plank path that ran around the outside of the pagoda as a kind of decking and then headed along the walkway towards the beach. While the Turtle girls asking Hermione about what Tiger Land was like and what she had got up to there. As they arrived at the beach they heard a whooping sound behind them and they turned to see a waterfall of water coming out of the top story of the pagoda followed by two bodies, laughing, flying out of the spray and splashing into the surf before coming up to the surface again laughing.

"Oh great the boys are showing off again." laughed Gwen.

"Who were those first two that came out? They were pretty rubbish, no style at all." asked June shaking her head.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh the boys whenever we come to the beach, go into the bathroom and turn the water in the bath on so that the current is as quick and as strong as a rapid and then jump in the water so that it fires them out, and then they start trying to outdo each other with their display of macho-ness." Po explained with a roll of her eyes, as another two bodies came shooting out of the pagoda one doing a somersaulted cannon ball and the other spinning like a wheel before turning out of the spin into a dive.

"Best thing to do is ignore them if they ask as it will only inflate their egos if they see us watching." Akiko added adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"How about we settle down over there near that group of trees, there are some stones there so we can make a fire pit." suggested Yoko as she pointed down the beach a short way as they all started setting off and arrived at the spot and taking out their towels set them out in a circle and all sat down on them.

"The plus side is we get to enjoy the view when they finally get there as they come out of the water." added Po as she put on her sunglasses as the rest of the Turtles gave their agreeance.

The boys swam through the gentle waves eventually joining them and stepping out of the water dripping, and Hermione couldn't help but admire Harry's well-built swimmers body. He'd really toned his body with his morning work outs and fitness routine. She looked to the left and noticed that she wasn't the only one admiring his body as Akiko, Yoko and Gwen were all looking at him appreciatively.

Harry walked across and flopped down next to her and asked her if she'd seen him dive into the water. Hermione teased him by asking if he was the one that created the biggest splash and cannonball into the water.

"So what do you guys think of Turtle Island so far then?" Giovanni asked.

"It's really cool. It's like being on holiday what with the beach and the warm temperature. Does it really stay like this even in winter?" Hermione quizzed the Turtles.

"Yes it does. It takes a little adjusting when you walk out of this climate and onto the communal grounds and there is a thick layer of snow as you never know what the weather will be like so have to pack for all possible occasions." Replied Akiko who had taken off her sarong and was laid out on the beach sunning herself, in a greenish bikini that looked to be made of mermaid tail skin or something.

"I've never had a holiday or been anywhere hot before so it's a really nice treat for me. This is the first time I've ever been on a beach." Harry stated digging his feet into the sand enjoying the odd feeling on his skin.

"Really you've never been on holiday before?" Marcel asked sitting up.

"No never. I was brought up by relatives that hated me, and them taking me on holiday was never going to happen." Harry replied reaching for his bag and taking out his sunglasses and putting them on as the sun beat down on the Turtles.

They spent the afternoon talking about Harry and Hermione's time at Hogwarts and what it was like. While they told Harry and Hermione stories of their times at Mahoutokoro and the things they had done.

Hero transfigured a wood log on the ground into a bar and Hermione transfigured some seashells she found on the beach into glasses of different types like shot glasses, long glasses, wine glasses etc, while Harry and Omori restored the bottles of alcohol that Harry had brought with him and then Yoko applied cooling charms on the glasses.

The Turtles were all very easy going and seemed to really enjoy a good laugh and they whittled the afternoon away swimming in the water and playing a game that they called Turtle fight where each boy entered the water until it was about waist height and then one of the girls climbed up onto the boys' shoulders, then the boys moved around the water while the girls tried to push each other off and the last girl still on their partners' shoulders won and the losers all had to do a shot.

They played various different games in the water. What surprised Hermione was that she didn't taste the salt of the water on her lips and the Turtles explained that the water was charmed so you didn't taste it and it's didn't dry out the skin or hair.

That afternoon they played various games one of the most fun being 'King of the Island', where they had enlarged a muggle inflatable bed and they had one person stand on it while the others tried to climb onto it and knock the person off. Hero ended up winning as he was so much stronger than the others and managed to pick all the girls, Omori and Louis up easily and throw them off.

Harry, Tim and Giovanni gave him more of a challenge but ultimately ended up in the water as well. They stopped the games and had a picnic on the beach that Bonzo, one of the Turtle elves, had brought out to them in two huge picnic baskets and the hungry teens attacked the food with gusto.

"Harry can I ask you a favor this week?" June asked while loading her plate up with salad and some cooked ham.

"Sure what's up?" Harry queried while taking a bite of pork pie.

"Well I was talking to Gwen earlier and we were wondering whether you'd be willing to give us a bit of help with dueling and defence. We're the worst on the power rankings and it's not really our strongest subject and well…. You're brilliant at it."

"Yeah please Harry, can you help us?" Gwen put in hopefully.

"Errrm yeah sure I can give you some pointers or something that might help, but I'll have to see you casting and dueling a bit more but I'm sure we can get you more confident if nothing else." Harry replied.

"Can you give us a hand as well?" Tim asked.

"All our scores and ranks are abysmal except for Hero, Loko and K.O. as the rest of us aren't even in the top twenty." Po explained.

"Well sure I guess we could all work as a group if you want. Although I'll warn you now that I'm not that good at teaching really." Harry answered, seeing the dejected look settling on their faces.

"Rubbish! Stop being so modest Harry. Don't listen to him guys, Harry's a brilliant teacher. He trained most of our year when we were in our O.W.L year and before the year was finished most of them could cast a corporal patronus." Hermione countered giving Harry a slightly misty eyed look.

"Really? Like that one you sent to me?" Hero asked.

"Well that was slightly modified but yeah pretty much." Harry responded, shrugging, "It's really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal! I don't know anyone in our year that can do that." Yoko exclaimed, impressed.

"So what's your patronus Hermione?" asked Akiko. Hermione flicked her wand out and cast the charm and a brilliant white otter leapt from her wand and bounded around them all before coming to settle next to Hermione with its head resting on her lap.

"Wow that's amazing. I don't think I'll have enough power to perform something like that." June commented looking at Hermione's patronus otter.

"You'd be surprised. Even though you might not think you're not that powerful it can be done as it's not just power based but emotion based as well. I was watching everyone in dueling class and I'd say you're all nearly at the same level as the people in our year… well those who weren't taught by Harry." Hermione explained.

"Wicked. Well how about after Defense class tomorrow you two show us some stuff?" suggested Omori.

"No problem we just need to find somewhere to do it." Harry replied thinking about where the twelve of them could do some defense and dueling without being observed by the masses in the school grounds.

"We'll just use the dojo and stop the others from coming in." Giovanni suggested.

"Yeah if someone thinks they might walk into one of your spells, they'll stay clear, unless we ok it as the scores you two set last week has been the talk of the school." June explained, beaming, thinking how great some extra help with her defense work as she and Gwen were always on the receiving end of hexes from the students in their year and it was very unlikely Harry and Hermione wouldn't be able to help them improve at least a little bit.

"Right well how about we kick this party up a couple of notches hey?" Yoko asked the group getting nods and shrugs from them all. She took her wand and pointed it at the pagoda and summoned a wizarding wireless that she caught, with Hero's help, and put it on the bar and turned the music up to an upbeat number.

Harry looked down the beach and saw that there was six or seven other groups who'd followed the older students lead and were all having a party along the beach and all cheered when the music reached their ears.

"Let's play some more games." Akiko announced getting up from her seat and went to the bar and took a bottle of red currant rum and an armful of shot glasses that Hermione had transfigured and made her way back to the group and took her seat as they all formed into a loose circle.

"Have you two ever played 'I have never'?" she asked Harry and Hermione as they shook their heads in response.

"Right well it's quite a simple game really. What happens is the first person declares a statement such as 'I have never fancied a Master or Teacher' and anyone that has done what is in the statement takes a drink and then it's the next person on the lefts turn. If no one has ever done what that person said then the person saying the statement has to drink their drink instead." Akiko explained.

"What happens if someone says they haven't done something and you know that they have?" Hermione asked looking at Harry with a sideways glance as she guessed that's that Harry was thinking of doing so that he stayed sober, well sober-ish.

"In that situation you can challenge the person and name the incident and time and any other witness and if it's authenticated then that person has to do two shots." Yoko replied.

"What if there were no other witnesses to it, but the person did see it?" Harry asked trying to rack his brains for a good one that he had seen Hermione do that she'd pretend she hadn't.

"Ah well I've got this for that scenario." Hero replied, as he reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle that appeared to be split in half as the left half of the liquid was black and the right half of the liquid was white. "This is called Deception Drops, it's a bit like truth serum except it doesn't force you to tell the truth it just shows if you're telling the truth or lying.

If you're telling the truth your tongue will go white and if you're lying it will go black. It only lasts a few seconds, but it's a pretty sure fire way of knowing whether the person is speaking the truth or not."

"Is that stuff legal?" Hermione asked, horrified that they would be using a form of truth serum for a game and that students had got their hands on it.

"Dunno, June and I invented it last year so it's not readily available or ministry approved yet, but Master Bo and Master Cho have both tested it and said that it's great, no side effects or anything and recommended when we graduate that we send it for ministry approval and license it for sale. They reckon that we will make a decent amount of gold out of it." Hero responded with a small shrug.

Seeing Hermione's hesitancy June piped up "If it makes you feel any better Hermione, we all used it multiple times last year and nothing ever happened other than what it was designed for."

"It'll be alright Hermione. You're not going to need it as surely you wouldn't be lying about something or trying to deceive anyone are you" Harry teased her with a little grin.

Hermione seeing that Harry had quite cleverly manipulated her into playing the game agreed that it would be fine.

"Let's get this game going then . We're all far to sober." Tim announced in mock disgust.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Louis asked the group.

"I'll go first." Harry said to Hermione's surprise. "I have never fallen off my broom." And they all, including Harry, drank their drinks and Akiko topped them all up again.

"Right my turn. Hmmm I have never had sex a beach." Hero said taking a drink himself as Akiko, Yoko, Giovanni and Po all took a drink.

Yoko leaning across to Hermione whispered "I wouldn't recommend it, as sand gets everywhere and I mean everywhere!" Before filling the glasses again, "Man we're going to end up going through a lot of drink. Harry we'll make sure we give you the gold for what we drink when we go to Banzai Bazaar."

"Yeah don't worry Harry we'll see you right." added Omori toasting Harry with his glass.

"It's alright guys seriously. I reckon I've got enough in my trunk to last until Christmas." Harry responded as Tim took his turn.

"Right ok, so I have never fooled around in a sibling's room." Tim announced then looking round the group before his eyes fell on Omori and Hero and said "Don't you two sit there all innocent. I know you've both done stuff on your sister's beds as revenge."

Hero and Omori looked at each other before both saying "fair point", laughed and then drank their drinks.

"Do we want to know?" asked Yoko grinning.

"Probably not." Tim grinned back her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Phoenix Nest**

"RIGHT EVERYONE. CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" Stacey Wong's amplified voice boomed around the Phoenix Clan common room and into the lounge areas throughout the pagoda.

When she saw she had everyone's attention she continued "Now I'd like us all to spend the next hour cleaning this place from top to bottom as we may be having guests as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger said that they'd only be staying with Tiger Clan for a week before moving on to stay with another Clan and it might be us that they are coming to stay with.

Now I've got some jobs here that I'm going to assign each year to complete. First years I want you to…" Stacey then went through all the years sat there assigning them jobs and tasks to complete.

"Dude, what's with Stacey getting the whole Clan tidying?" whispered Eddie Chung leaning towards Lei Bei.

"I think she's just really excited at the prospect of having a week getting to know Harry Potter." Lei replied.

"We haven't even heard from him or Hermione Granger as to whether they are coming yet though." stated Trixie Popowitz.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Gosia "She fancies him. She is going to loads of unnecessary effort over getting the pagoda clean and tidy just in case they come even though we've got house elves to help. Can you imagine what she'll be like when they do say they are actually coming?"

"I've never seen her been so commanding though, she's normally really chilled out. She's like an Auror drill sergeant at the moment." said Kuki Kim, which caused the assembled Phoenix members to laugh.

"Well I think it's good that she actually has someone that she fancies. She's not been interested in a guy since Sylvester Suzuka left two years ago. Although I think she's going to have some competition as I saw plenty of girls in our year and the years below checking him out at the sorting ceremony." Lei explained to the group.

"Did you see the way Hester Steiggson was fluttering her eye lashes at him? The hussy and I saw Mio Naiko and Hilde Stormcrantz giving him a once over." Trixie said before adding, "Plus Yoko Hami and Akiko Yuki in Turtle were practically drooling over him as well. I don't blame them though as that boy is fine!"

"He is gorgeous isn't he? I think everyone will be wasting their time though. Did you not see the way he and Hermione Granger interact with each other? I tell you there's a lot of history there. The flirty little wink she gave him as she went to talk to the Turtles at the sorting and he came and spoke to us." Gosia stated as she quickly took her feet of the coffee table as Stacey's eyes locked onto them as she was scanning the room to assign jobs to people.

"Oh no, here she comes!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Best not mention the competition she's facing to her guys as she looks weirdly sort of happy at the moment." Lei added as Stacey approached them all. "Hi Stace."

"Hi Guys, well what are you all still doing sat around? You've got the most important job of making sure our lounge and dorms are tidy." Stacey asked with her hands on her hips.

"Huh? Why worry about it? We've got house elves we could ask to do all the tidying around here. Besides it's not that bad." Kuki mumbled.

Stacey rolled her eyes, "The house elves have enough to do preparing the special lunch I've requested. I know they only MIGHT be coming, but we've a thirty three point three percent chance of them coming to stay at the Phoenix Nest and where do you think they're going to be sleeping? That's right with us in the dorms. So go on all of you get cleaning I'll be up in a little while, after I've made sure these lot have got down here sorted.", she explained, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the younger years scrambling around like worker ants tidying.

"Come on! Chop Chop!" she announced clapping her hands as the Phoenix members groaned and got up and departed as she called out to them "And if you see Marco and his merry band of followers get them working as well." before turning and directing the younger Clan members to their assigned tasks and screaming at a bunch of first years who had thrown a pile of old magazines out of the window. "HEY FIRSTIES! WE MIGHT LIVE ON A CLOUD BUT GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THEM AND TIDY UP PROPERLY!"

"You're right Lei, she really does seem happy." Eddie chuckled, "Come on before she turns her attention to us again." with that the rest of the Phoenix members with heads bowed started up the stairs to their floor.

* * *

 **Back on the beach at Turtle Island**

Sitting around a campfire that they had lit on the beach, Harry and Hermione along with the Turtles were all rolling around laughing around the campfire, as Louis was silently fuming at being caught out on his lie. Po had only been joking around when she had challenged his denial that he hadn't masturbated with a pair of female panties, but when Hero had suggested the Deception Drops. Louis had begrudgingly taken them, when his tongue went black after saying the lie the Turtles along with Harry and Hermione had broken into drunken laughter.

June was trying to calm herself, wiping away the tears as Louis did his double shot of firewhiskey the flame that came out of his mouth had been quite impressive as he'd allowed the heat to build in his throat before blowing out the air in his lungs.

"That was hilarious. Right I've got one now but I'll adapt it a little for Harry and Hermione's benefit." She said as she looked around the group, "I have never had an orgasm in a school library."

As her eyes went around the group Gwen and Akiko both drank their drinks blushing and, to Harry's shock, so did Hermione who immediately started blushing as well as Harry turned to her eyes bulging in surprise.

"Care to expand on that a little bit?" he asked her. Shocked that Hermione would have been fooling around in the library with someone. "Who were you with for example?" horrible images of Hermione and a faceless male locked together on Hermione's favorite table in the Hogwarts library flashed into his mind.

"If you must know I wasn't with anyone. I was in the library late one night and got a little horny so I….. err sorted it out shall we say." Hermione slurred a little while trying to avoid his gaze and holding her hand out for someone to refill her glass, which Louis dutifully did.

"Wow, that's something I wish I'd walked in on when I came to see you in the library" Harry said with a slight slur as a wonderful image of Hermione sat leaning back in her favorite chair at her table in the library with her feet resting on the edge of the table and her legs spread with her hand down inside the front of a pair of white silk panties pleasuring herself, while her eyes were closed and her head thrown back came with dazzling clarity into his mind's eye.

Harry was instantly hard as a rock as the image floated at the forefront of his mind as Hermione turned her head slowly to look at him surprised at his omission and noticed what looked to be an impressive tenting in his swimming shorts as her eyes travelled up before meeting his to find him staring back at her.

Cocking her head to one side while staring at him and contemplating what to say she decided to respond in kind. "Well there were a couple times you nearly did. Who knows what this year will bring…" she said with a playful little smile shocked at her admission and her boldness at her innuendo.

As they looked at each other not wanting to be the first to look away the Turtles could feel the sexual energy almost crackling off the pair. Their concentration was interrupted when Akiko having necked her shot of Dragon Brandy let out a roar that brought everyone's attention back to her.

"Your go Gwen" said June as she crawled on hands and knees to the centre of their loose circle and poured friend another shot of Bronco Bourbon ready for the next question.

"Alright then how about, I have never walked in on my parents in the middle of doing it" announced Gwen. This resulted in everyone except Harry and Yoko downing their drink. Their eyes met and they exchanged a look and Harry saw little sadness in Yoko's eyes that he was sure was reflected in his own.

"Ahhhh shit. I'm so sorry you two that was completely tactless and insensitive of me and I really didn't mean to upset you. I'm so stupid! I just thought that something like that would get almost everyone out of drinking. Although clearly everyone else here has been subjected to that horror like I have." Gwen apologized, clearly horrified as tears formed in her eyes after with what she said, "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright Gwen. I know you well enough after all these years to know you wouldn't mean that as a slight or anything." turning to Harry Yoko explained "My parents were murdered as well Harry, but by a magical criminal gang here in Japan." Yoko explained, sniffling and wiping a tear from her eye as Akiko wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm sorry to hear that Yoko. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but if you ever do want to talk about it then I understand and it's alright to talk to me about it." Harry said smiling kindly at her.

"Thanks Harry. I think you're probably the only one who could properly understand how I feel about it. No offence to the rest of you though." Yoko commented as the others told her no offence would ever be taken with something like that.

"Well don't I feel like the idiot." Gwen cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't be silly Gwen. It's obvious you didn't mean anything by it. Please don't get upset and don't take offence to this either." he responded giving her a small smile which she returned and he flicked his wand out and cast a cheering charm at her, "Plus the thought of seeing my parents at it, is minging as it was bad enough hearing my friend's parents going at it hammer and tongs whenever I stayed with them. Yuck!" Harry said before deciding to drink his shot anyway at the memory of that as the others laughed as he Loopy Lou'd his tequila, spouting rapid fire gibberish making them all laugh as Hero refilled both their glasses with Dragon Brandy this time.

"That tequila doesn't get any less funny." Omori exclaimed, "Right my go, I have never had sex in front of an audience."

No one in the group downed their drink until it got to Harry and Hero who both necked their drinks, breathed in as much as they could and both let out a pair of impressive dragon roars before high fiving each other in congratulations on impressive roars.

"I would like some details please you two as that's a pretty big admission that one." Akiko demanded to the other's agreement.

"Well I got watched by three girls I used to go to school with while I was outside the boat house at school with my ex and didn't know that they were sat eating their lunch up on the hill above us and could see a lot of what was going on." Harry replied sheepishly to the whistles and teasing that came.

"And?" Hermione slurred loudly.

"And what?" Harry asked.

"No other time you want to mention to the group?" Hermione responded swaying slightly and waving her hand around.

"No…. what are you talking about?" Harry asked wondering where Hermione was going with this.

"Never mind." She replied crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Hermione….. What is the matter? What are you talking about?" he asked her softly trying to understand why she was acting like this.

"Just leave it Harry. If you don't know what I'm talking about then just ignore me it's obviously me being silly." Hermione answered dismissively, looking away from him as jealousy spiked in the pit of her stomach as she felt Harry's eyes staring at her questioningly. Omori's statement had brought back the memories of Susan's letter telling her all about what had happened and she turned looking away from Harry so he couldn't see she was upset.

Hermione couldn't explain why she wanted to take her jealousy out on Harry as she had palmed him off after their kiss because of Ron, and Harry was being his honorable self and was keeping Susan's trust by not wanting to divulge details to Hermione or anyone else about what he'd done before coming to Japan and their developing relationship.

Susan being the loyal Hufflepuff that she was, was keeping Hermione informed of her situation and involvement with Harry. Hermione couldn't and wouldn't blame Susan for that as she had asked to be kept informed of what or anything that happened between them.

"But… I…. I don't understand. It doesn't seem like nothing.", he told her wondering whether Susan or Hannah had said something to Hermione about his last night in England and concluding that was what she must mean but he didn't want to admit that to her after they had got closer since arriving in Japan.

"It's nothing Harry. Honestly it's the drink talking ignore me." Hermione said as she necked her Loopy Lou's tequila and started speaking gibberish to him with a fake smile plastered on her face, but her eyes couldn't hide her true feelings as she reached for the Dragon Brandy and poured herself another drink and necked it straight away before pouring herself another shot and putting the bottle in her lap.

She tried her best to avoid his gaze as he was sat watching her, completely oblivious to everyone else staring at them and exchanging glances obviously feeling awkward. Harry sat there with a sad little look on his face trying to figure out whether Hermione knew about what had happened.

Hermione sat on the sand her mind going over what Susan had written to her about her night with Harry. It upset her that Harry had given himself to Susan so completely and in such a short space of time and that he's never even seemed to contemplate her in that way. She knew it was her fault for talking to the Runes girls and telling them honestly about the real Harry that no one other than herself and Ron got to see and basically gushing over him in front of them.

It had just been so nice to be able to speak about Harry and the way he made her feel and how she felt about him without fear any backlash on her as the Runes girls weren't in all her classes and never talked to her in other classes to keep up inter house rivalry appearances. They weren't in her house so couldn't tease her for liking Harry that the Gryffindors would do and in some parts had done, although the Runes girls had never teased her maliciously about anything and that was why she was friends with them as she had finally made some nice girl friends who weren't jealous of her for anything. Other than her getting to spend a lot of time with Harry.

The sad part of it was that now she had appeared to have lost him to one of the friends if not three friends she had confided in the most and who seemed to understand her unspoken problem more than the others.

What had she expected? She knew that Susan had fancied Harry for even longer than she had. Susan had told her that she'd fancied Harry as soon as she saw him in the antechamber to the Great Hall, when Malfoy had arrogantly told Harry that he didn't want to go making friends with the wrong sort of wizards and witches. How could Harry not like Susan? She was everything a guy looked for in a girl. She was kind, funny, clever, beautiful, and she had an innocence about her that sometimes made her very endearing and was generally a lovely person, so why wouldn't Harry want to be with her? She hoped the answer was because he wanted to be with her instead.

Hermione kept doing shot after shot of brandy hoping that it would help her not think about it and drown the feelings of jealousy and longing that she felt about Harry having slept with Susan, as well as the unexpected dislike that she suddenly felt towards Susan and this emotion was probably the most confusing as Susan didn't deserve that.

She didn't believe her friend meant her any ill feeling and Susan was a single girl going after a guy she had fancied from a far. Could Hermione really blame Susan for going after Harry when the opportunity presented itself? Not after everything they'd discussed and talked about over the years and her honest answer was no, she couldn't blame Susan... Or Daphne, Tracey or Pansy. God's was there no end to girls that liked Harry.

The horrible honest and truthful answer to that was probably not. Just looking around the group of Turtle girls the only ones that didn't appear to be constantly checking Harry out was June and Po and that was because Po was too busy checking out Hero and June kept steeling glances at Omori and then blushing whenever someone in the group caught her.

What if Susan and Harry fell in love? What if the only way she could have Harry was by having to share him with another woman. Or women? Harry had four family lines that he could continue. God she had two as well but she didn't feel or see herself being with any other man other than Harry. She hadn't even slept with Ron, which she knew irritated him as he was always pushing to take their contact together to a more intimate level, and he was growing increasingly frustrated with her for stopping things going beyond a bit of heavy petting but even that hadn't really done anything for her.

Ron... again there was what she thought had been the biggest, largest and great big red headed stumbling block in her path to Harry before finding out Susan and Harry had been together. It was ironic that in all the years that the trio had been together that she'd, for the last few years, had tried to convince people that had asked that she felt of Harry like a brother and, as fate would have it, that she actually loved Ron like a brother instead of Harry.

When she had kissed Ron during the battle and she had been a little surprised when she went to kiss him quickly on the cheek that he'd turned his head slightly kissing her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her properly. It was an even bigger surprise then that she didn't feel anything with the kiss at all and it was, in fact, what she imagined would be like snogging her brother would be if she had one.

All their kisses after that had felt very one sided, and had had no affect on her at all other than maybe made her feel a little uneasy at the thought of kissing Ron that way. She knew Ron probably thought she was some frigid little thing as she always tried to avoid their time alone together whenever Ron went to kiss her, by finding a reason or an excuse to break their solitude or return back to Potter Manor or the Badger's Nook.

When Hermione and her parents had got back to the Badger's Nook, Hermione had spent a lot of time thinking about herself and Ron and had decided that maybe the problem was that she wasn't putting in as much work into her relationship with Ron as she did her school work. Maybe that was why she felt it wasn't working with him or her thoughts were confused. She decided that she needed to give Ron some more of her focus and that was why she had decided to leave Potter Manor and Harry, to help clear her thoughts and allow Ron and her relationship to have a chance.

Then Ron had not turned up for the dinner she made for him, take his first real opportunity to spend some quality time together and bond with her parents, and to let them see him and her together or show them how much she meant to him and what he was prepared to do for her. He hadn't even sent a message that he wasn't coming and all the effort she had gone to cooking him all the food ,that she knew he liked as well, and getting games and things in the house that she knew he liked playing. He hadn't even bothered to send word or an apology, and to make matters worse he'd used Harry to make his excuses for him when she'd seen Harry the first time after that.

This turned her mind back to Harry and she looked across at the handsome wizard to her left staring at his full glass of Dragon Brandy, she felt her heart break as he looked so sad and she had caused that. Why would she do that to him? She loved him and never wanted to make him feel like that ever again.

When she had left Potter Manor in the summer after talking to her Mum about caring for both Ron and Harry. Her Mum had thrown up another surprise by telling her that she had assumed that she would be dating and in love with Harry and had seemed genuinely shocked that she was with Ron. The chat with her Dad in the car on the way back to the Badger's Nook had rambled on for the first five minutes saying how great Harry was and then as they talked her Dad had sat there for a good thirty minutes as she talked about Harry and what had happened since the battle with a silly little smile on his face until eventually Hermione ran out of steam and asked him what he was smiling at and if she hadn't been sitting down she would have fallen over when he'd replied that that he was happy that his little Princess had found her prince and fallen in love.

Ron had always been in Harry's shadow and had felt the sting of that through all the time they had known each other. He of course had had some major fallings out with both of them over the years, and what had just happened between Harry and Hermione was probably the nearest Hermione had ever come to being horrible to Harry. It was the first time she'd ever said something to him because of something she selfishly wanted for herself rather than in his best interests.

She didn't want Harry to fall in love with Susan even though the former Hufflepuff would be very easy to fall in love with as she wanted Harry's love and not just the love of a friend or a sibling's love. There it was... She wanted Harry to be true madly and crazily in love with her and to want to be with her for the rest of his life.

Hermione knew she could endure and survive everything, as long as she had Harry by her side and he felt the same about her as she did about him. Their time living together at Potter Manor and Mahoutokoro so far had been like a fairy tale and had just felt right. From the ease of which they seemed to touch each other, Harry initiating physical contact and they even gave each other little kisses on the cheek and lips now and it all felt so natural and not forced like it did with Ron. That's not even thinking about the most amazing kiss they had had in the Tiger's bathroom. Had her former mentor known that this was what she and Harry had needed to develop their relationship? Had she known all along that Ron wouldn't follow and it would allow herself and Harry to grow closer?

The next question was the biggest and most worrying that Hermione had thought about so far. Was she blowing her chance at happiness with the man she had loved since she was eleven all because she wasn't able to hurt Ron's feelings and risk losing her friendship with Ron if he didn't forgive her for being in love with his best friend.

Could she destroy Ron's confidence and self worth by ending things with him and then immediately getting with Harry. She knew that she couldn't and that was why she was keeping things going with Ron but having received Susan's letter, was she now putting herself at risk of losing the man who was even better than the man of her dreams because she wanted to spare Ron's feelings?

"Oh damn it hell." she mumbled and necked another shot of Dragon Brandy.

Harry meanwhile was sat statue like staring at the sand just in front of him as he thought about what Hermione had said and had worked out that she must have been talking about Susan and Hannah.

His emotions were making his stomach clench and feel like it was tying itself in knots as he couldn't help but think that what had happened between himself and Susan may have destroyed any hope of Hermione changing her mind about Ron and deciding to be with him instead.

What he couldn't understand was why she was only getting upset about it now? If she'd received a letter from Susan it must have been during this week and if that was the case why hadn't she been angry with him all week?

He didn't know whether it was the fear of having messed everything up with her by listening to his Dad and Neville's advice and just take everything as it came and do what he wanted. Would Susan have told Hermione what had happened between them? If so why would she have done that?

He knew why, as Hermione had already said herself that girls talk. So as she was with Ron why would she have cause to be annoyed about him and Susan being together? She hadn't reacted to the news of the Slytherin girls seeing him and Ginny so she couldn't have been jealous of him and Susan….Could she?

Was that it? Was that what she was so annoyed about? That he'd slept with Susan and she wished she'd slept with him instead?

Knowing that she had messed up by bringing that up especially in front of everyone she put her glass down and on her hands and knees crawled across to him and knelt beside him while wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder with her mouth next to his ear. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him quietly as he reached his arm around her and patted her back gently.

"It's alright... I just don't know where that came from or what you meant by it." Harry responded quietly, rubbing small gentle circles on her back over her bikini top.

"I think you do, but now wasn't the time for me to talk about it or bring it up and especially not like that. I'm just really emotional at the moment and don't really know what's going on upstair in my head at the moment. Pansy's letter has thrown me for a loop and I'm...I'm... I'm just drunk" Hermione whispered in his ear, the smell all her favorite scents coming off his aftershave. "You're still smelling yummy." she almost purred into his ear before nuzzling into his neck and being really drunk putting more of her weight onto Harry than she had intended, which he wasn't expecting and he was knocked gently backwards from his cross legged seating position and fell backwards with Hermione coming with him with a small 'eeek' and landed on her side on top of Harry's arm that was underneath her and with his chest resting over him.

"Do you two want some privacy?" Po asked getting laughs from the rest of them the tension around the group finally breaking at seeing their two guests move on from whatever the hell it was that was bothering them.

"No no, we're getting up." Hermione said giving Harry a goofy grin and planting a quick kiss on his lips before pushing herself up off him and watched appreciatively as Harry pulled himself up to a seated position again just by using his abs, she saw a six pack peak out at her briefly as he pulled himself up until he was sitting up next to her as he was then treated to a nice view of her bikini clad bottom wiggling away as she reached for the bottle of Dragon Brandy and her glass before sitting back but this time she was sat a lot closer to Harry than she had previously.

"You two alright now?" Yoko asked.

"Yeah. Were fine." Harry said patting Hermione's smooth thigh.

"Right well do you lot want to back up to hear how I had an audience or shall we move on?" Hero asked the group.

"Yeah tell us Hero! Who were you with?" asked Po.

"Where were you?" asked June

"Who saw you?" asked Akiko.

"Right well, who was Kate Katashi. You remember the blonde chaser for Dragon who was in the year above us. The where was in the library and who spotted us was Master Sato." Hero answered grinning at the intake of breath and shocked faces on his Clan mates and Hermione's face.

"You got spotted shagging in the Library by Master Sato!" exclaimed Yoko.

"She must have got bat shit crazy when she spotted you." Giovanni added.

"I'm impressed she didn't hex your balls off!" exclaimed Tim.

"Actually the dirty old goat stood there for a good five minutes watching us, unbeknownst to Kate, of course, and only stopped us because she accidently knocked a couple of scrolls over that Kate heard and turned around and panicked and fell off the table trying to cover herself." Hero laughed recalling the memory and shaking his head.

"So what did Master Sato do then?" Gwen asked.

"What could she do? She couldn't very well go running to the other Masters and punish us too badly as I saw her watching us and would have said just that to any of the Masters that she told. Nah instead she told us to get dressed and not to even think about coming back to the library for a fortnight." explained Hero.

"God you were lucky to get away with that. I had Madam Pince our old school librarian chase me out of the library screaming because I had a text book that had handwritten notes made on it. She's have probably reducto'd me if she'd found me having sex in the library." Harry explained as the Turtles laughed although Hermione didn't and he knew it was because he'd mentioned the Half-Blood Prince's potions book.

"Right well now that everyone is fully informed how about we move on?" Giovanni suggested to the group getting eager nods from the rest of them.

"I have never slept in a bed with a member of the opposite sex." Giovanni said triumphantly as everyone drank their drink and laughed at Gwen jumping around like she was sat on a bucking horse.

"My turn hmmm" Louis said as he looked around the group and thought about what information he could find out about Hermione and Harry with his question before deciding on one, "I have never kissed my best friend."

To whistles from the Turtle boys, all the girls and Harry drank their next shot as the Turtle girls rolled their eyes as they watched Harry and Hermione look at each other quickly as Hermione gave Harry a little smile and reached across and took his hand in hers and he gave it a little squeeze.

"Right then well this should be a simple one." Akiko said whose turn it was, "I have never had sex in school." to which everyone groaned as everyone except Hermione drank their shot.

Refilling their drinks the turn moved around the Yoko who thought about it for a minute before stating "I have never had sex in the shower." and was amazed that only she had to drink her drink at that one.

"Right my turn," Hermione said, "I have never received oral sex." she declared to the group and only Harry, Hero and Marcel took a drink on that one.

"Bloody hell that's bloody tragic that you lot have never had someone go down on you." Hero proclaimed shaking his head in disgust as he poured Elf made Gin into his and Harry's glasses.

"Learning all sorts of things here tonight aren't we?" Hero whispered to Harry who nodded.

"Your turn Harry." Akiko announced.

"Ok so I have never... ummm, oh I have never passionately kissed someone of the same sex." Harry said watching as all the girls and Giovanni all drank. Harry's head snapped round to look at Hermione who had necked her shot first and was pouring herself another drink sloshing half the liquid onto her hand.

"Which girls have you been snogging?" he asked Hermione, who looked at him her head lolling a little.

Harry looked at Hermione who was doing a very good job of pretending he wasn't sat their staring at her. His mind was whirling about which girl or girls Hermione might have been kissing but she didn't look at him or give any more information to the Turtles either. He could see that Hermione was really drunk as she had consumed amongst all the other drinks she'd had almost a full bottle of Dragon brandy to herself. She was swaying where she sat before she raised her hand as if to say something and lost her trail of thought before seeming to grasp the tail end of the thought she was having.

"That's for you to know and me to find out." she answered back to him with a very exaggerated wink before a confused look came across her face. "No, I didn't mean that. I meant to say, that's for you, you know and to find me out." she stated triumphantly before the confused expression settled back onto her face again as her forehead crinkled again. "No that's not what I meant either."

"Do you mean 'that's for me to know and you to find out'." asked Gwen.

"YES! That's what I meant" Hermione said pointing at Gwen sloshing her last drink out of her glass and onto the sand. "I knew right away that me and you would be like that" added Hermione while pointing her index finger at her forehead and then moving them back and forth pointing at Gwen and her own head before inevitably hitting herself in the head with the now empty bottle of Dragon Brandy that was in her hand and the Turtles laughed at their new Clan mates drunken antics.

As Hermione flopped back onto the sand and lay there looking at the stars she asked "Hey! Where did everybody go?" causing a fresh wave of laughter from around the circle.

Harry got up a little unsteadily and stood behind her reaching for the bottle and glass and looked down at Hermione as she exclaimed "Haaaaaarrrrrrryyyy, there you are. Why are you upside down?" getting another howl of laughter.

"Because you're flat out on your back. I think you've had enough to drink now beautiful." He whispered as he helped her to a seated position.

"I think you might be right. Lessons tomorrow." Hermione said reaching her hands up for Harry to take and he moved around the front of her and pulled her to her feet where she swayed merrily and would fall over from the slightest breath of wind.

Reaching her hands around Harry's neck for support he stooped and swept her up into his arms bridal style and turned to the Turtles and said "I think we're going to go to bed now guys." To which all the Turtles started wolf whistling and shouting things like 'hubba hubba', 'Well at least you bought her a drink first' and 'At least you've got a room'.

Harry rolled his eyes and wished them all a good night and asked if one them could bring his and Hermione's bag up and they said they would. Harry waddled along the beach back towards the walkways with Hermione mumbling little 'I have never' statements as he walked along such as I have never trumped in class, which caused Harry to chuckle as they went.

He heard in the background the Turtles asking Giovanni which bloke he'd been snogging and he confessed that he'd not, he just fancied a drink, so he lied. The girls didn't believe him and were telling Hero to use the deception drops on him.

Harry was glad that he'd been working out over the summer she wasn't heavy, he'd just carried Hermione quite a distance in his arms and when he got to the stairs in the pagoda he managed to extract his wand and cast a stairculator locomotor on the stairs to save him walking up them all as Hermione's grip around him tightened and she snuggled into him.

He made his way with difficulty into his trunk and managed to get the door to the corridor to Hermione's trunk open and took her to her bedroom. He'd not paid Hermione's trunk bedroom much attention the last time he'd had to take her bed drunk and smiled when he saw the wall with all the photos on it as his eye was caught by a certain picture.

With Hermione still in his arms he moved around the bed and looked at the picture and saw that it was one that Beatrice had taken of them in front of the patio windows at Potter Manor, dressed up for the ministry ball with their arms around each other and smiling.

In the picture Hermione looked absolutely stunning with her hair and makeup done and a smile crept on to his face when he thought of how good they looked together in the picture. The picture Harry and Hermione kept turning and looking at each other with affectionate smiles and hugged each other before returning back to their original pose.

"I love that picture." Hermione mumbled sleepily as Harry looked at her and saw her eyes were a little more alert although glazed as she was watching him looking at the photo.

Harry nodded and replied "I do as well. I've got the same one in my room at Potter Manor." and he saw surprise appear on Hermione's face at that revelation before a smile replaced it. He walked back over to the bed where reached down and pulled the covers back and then putting his knee onto the bed so that he could lay Hermione down in the middle he lowered her down but her hands around his neck didn't move and prevented him from standing up again.

He looked at Hermione whose alcohol fuelled eyes looked back at him and she quietly said "I have never... told you how much I care about you." barely above a whisper.

"Course you have and I already know anyway." He replied to her and tried to stand up but her hands again prevented him from doing so as she shook her head.

"No I haven't and no you don't." she responded holding his gaze and staring hard at him.

"Well you can tell me tomorrow beautiful, because right now I think you need to go to sleep." Harry whispered softly and smiled at her.

"Maybe you're right." She signed, "Although I'm scared I might have nightmares again tonight, will… will you stay with me? I don't have them when I'm with you." Hermione asked softly with a slightly quiver to her voice.

"Are you sure that you really want me to? You're pretty drunk, I wouldn't want you thinking I was taking advantage of you." He responded, laughing softly.

"I know you'd never take advantage of me Harry." she sighed.

"Alright I'll stay as long as you really want me to." He replied getting a confirming nod.

"Do you want to put your pajamas on and I'll go and get dressed into something?" Harry suggested.

"I don't wear pajamas in bed anymore." Hermione announced with a little drunken giggle, "Although it might be a good idea tonight as I don't trust myself." she added before her eyes bulged out and her cheeks burning at the thought as she bit her lower lip thinking at what she had just implied. "I meant to walk around and try and get into my pajamas. Let's just sleep in what we have on." she quickly added and thanked Merlin that Harry hadn't changed the way he was looking at her.

"Alright. Let me just do a quick cleaning charm on us in case we've walked a load of sand in." Harry ran his wand over himself and then Hermione who gave a little squeal and told him that it tickled, which hadn't surprised Harry as he'd put a little more power into the spell as his mind was on the accidental slip of the tongue Hermione had just said.

Hermione moved over and Harry climbed into the bed and laid on his back as Hermione turned towards him and reached down for the quilt and pulled it up over them before snuggling into his side as his arm.

Her head was rested on the crook of his arm and his chest and her body were pressed firmly into his side with one of her legs thrown over and in between his, her hand resting on his chest and her arm running down his arm so her elbow was resting just below the waist band of his swimming trunks.

Harry waved his wand extinguishing the lamps in the room and he let out a contented sigh. He put his glasses and his wand on the bedside drawers and closed his eyes concentrating on fighting down the stirring in his groin having Hermione pressed up against him so intimately, her finger tips tracing little circles on his toned chest.

Hermione in her drunken state was trying to bait Harry into throwing caution to the wind and just ravishing her as she wanted him to do so badly, but he was staying strong and not wanting to take advantage of her. An idea formed in her mind about how she might get a reaction out of him as she found she was really enjoying teasing him.

He heard Hermione's breathing slowly getting deeper as sleep was starting to take over her as she let out a little giggle and smiling whispered "I don't know what got into me tonight."

"What do you mean?" he whispered back rubbing between her shoulder blades, which felt absolutely lovely to Hermione.

"I can't believe I told you that I fingered myself in the library." She whispered back giggling as she felt his cock stiffen in his pants and the tip of his erection grew quickly in his pants as it's tip touched her elbow.

"Well sweet dreams Harry." she whispered smiling as she closed her eyes and thought ' _I believe that's two- one to me_ ' and was asleep in seconds.

Harry meanwhile was staring at the ceiling with the image Hermione had planted in his brain with what she just said. ' _That's me not getting to sleep for a while now_ '. He thought to himself as he realized Hermione had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **AN- Big thanks to Goldzar again for my edits as always.**

 **So this is kind of a long chapter and will be the last drinking session that Harry and Hermione will be having for a while as different bits along with them will be developing more in the coming chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one however.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**


	60. Chapter 60 - A Case for the Defence

**Chapter 60 – A Case for the Defense**

 **Monday 8th August, Hermione's Trunk, Turtle Island, Mahoutokoro**

Hermione woke up with a really dry mouth. It felt like her tongue was made of sandpaper and she had a horrible taste in her mouth. She remembered sitting around the campfire last night with the Turtles and attacking a bottle of Dragon brandy on her own with abandon. She felt a tickle on her nose and a few moments later felt another tickle on her nose and her upper lip. She cracked open her eyes and looked into the sleeping face of Harry Potter.

"Eeeeeek! Oh my god! How did I end up in bed with Harry?" she wondered to herself as a smile crept across her face as she felt his breath again, and couldn't help the little girly giggle that escaped her mouth even though she found it didn't tickle as much knowing that it was Harry breathing out through his nose. Her hands wandered down and she felt that she still had her bikini on so at least she hadn't done that and not remembered it.

She lay there for a few moments just looking at him and taking in every detail of his handsome face as she'd never really been able to sit there and openly stare at him before. Her eyes drank all of him in before coming to rest at his lips that were pressed slightly together and his brow slightly crinkled like he did whenever he was thinking about something. Hermione couldn't resist and moved her face forward a little and placed the gentlest kiss on his lips, the contact extremely light, and feeling mischievous gave his lips a very little lick as well with the tip of her tongue before leaning back and see that she hadn't woken him.

Feeling more confident she leaned forward again and placed another kiss a little more firmly on his lips and more of a long caressing lick of her tongue seeing if it would cause him to stir as she settled back again looking for a reaction. None came and growing bolder leant forward and gave him a proper heavy contact kiss on the lips, she again leant back seeing his nose twitch a little and happy that at least that kisses had registered on the sleeping Harry.

Looking at her alarm clock she saw that it was about half an hour before it went off and decided that it might be nice to have a bath before lessons today, especially as she thought she was going to be feel pretty hung-over when she tried to move. Gently slipping out from under the quilt and allowing Harry's arm that had been on her waist to drop slowly onto the quilt, she got up and padded across the room towards her wardrobe where she opened the door gently she then stopped, turned and looked at Harry peacefully asleep in her bed.

'I could get used to waking up with Harry.' she thought as she gently closed the door, trying and failing to stop the customary click as the barrel clicked and unknown to Hermione a small smile spread on Harry's face as he heard the door click closed.

Harry took a deep breath through his nose and inhaled Hermione's scent that was all over the bedding. 'I could get used to waking up like that', he thought to himself as opened his eyes and turned around looking behind him at the clock. 'I may as well get up myself' he thought as he pushed the quilt back and climbed out of bed quickly, instantly regretting it, as it felt like he had a cannonball rolling around inside his skull.

Deciding that the only thing he knew to clear a proper hangover was sleep and failing that potions and he had run out of hangover and pep up potion and swore to himself that he'd have to make some this week. The only other thing Harry knew about hangovers was that he needed to sweat it out so decided that he'd get a thirty-minute workout in and see if he could help temper the effects a little bit.

He made his way out of the wardrobe into the sitting room, and thought he heard Hermione singing quietly in the bathroom, as he opened the door to the corridor and made his way to his trunk. One of the guys had put their bags in Harry's sitting room. Harry reached into his bag, took the towel that was in there out, and made his way to the Turtles bathroom as he had decided that he was going to go for a swim in the pool/bath in there as he was still in his swimming trunks from the day before.

He entered the bathroom and looked out of the large open window to the perfect gently lapping waves on the little sea of Turtle Island and the sunny blue sky. He went down the steps before diving forward under water swimming down to see if he could reach the bottom of the pool and failed before he had to come back up for air as the pool seemed to have no bottom to it. He paddled across the still water to the three seashells that was situated on the end of the pool at the steps and slowly turned the one that Hero had the day before as the two golden pipes started pumping out water quickly until there was a reasonable current in the pool and Harry pushed back off the steps gently testing the strength of the current that he thought was about walking pace.

He allowed the current to sweep his legs up behind him and taking a breath lowered his head and settled into a slow and steady front crawl stroke turning his head every fifth stroke to take a quick breath before putting his head back down below the water as he continued to slice through the water with his legs kicking up a slow steady pace.

He had been swimming for around a minute or so when he felt the speed of the water coming towards him increase gradually until he had to take a breath every fourth stroke as he really had to work harder as the current increased. After a couple of minutes, the water speed increased again and he really worked hard against the stream of water that was coming his way as he was now having to take a breath every third stroke as the blood pumped around his system and he felt himself settled into a new rhythm and kept this up for a few minutes when suddenly Harry felt a change in the current like there was another current coming from the right as he felt himself drifting to the left,

He started swimming his way back to the right against the shifting current as the strength of the current seemed to increase once again and he was taking a breath every second stroke. He was starting to feel a real burn in his legs after another few minutes and had to pull up when he felt another stronger current suddenly hit him from the left and knocked him out of his rhythm as he pulled up breathing as the current in the water instantly died down.

Harry swam across to the side of the pool where his bag was and came to rest breathing heavily with his elbows resting on the side and after a few moments getting his breath back he looked around the room to see what had happened with the controls wondering whether pool just changed things to give the swim some variety. He saw Yoko and Akiko sat on the edge of the pool with their feet on the steps and their legs dangling in the water either side of the controls grinning at him.

Yoko was wearing a tight blue one-piece swimsuit and Akiko was wearing a matching one in red. They both had their hair tied up into ponytails and Harry saw that unlike the day before, they both weren't wearing any make up. Both girls were very pretty, both had long toned legs and it was hard to tell in their current swimsuits but from seeing them in bikini's yesterday Harry, if he had to guess, would have said that Akiko had the larger chest of the two but as they both were, what Harry would consider, attractive. If they had attended Hogwarts Harry had no doubt that they both would have slotted in somewhere into the fabled top ten hottest girls in their year.

"Morning Harry. That was pretty impressive for your first time swimming in the pool." Akiko greeted, smiling at him.

"Was it? I don't know if I did something wrong as I started getting into a good rhythm and then the current started getting stronger and then started coming at me from different sides." Harry replied kicking off from the wall feeling the ache in his legs as he glided back through the water.

"Sorry Harry. That was me and Akiko being a bit naughty as we used the other shells to increase the difficulty and introduce the different currents seeing how you'd respond to the challenge." Yoko grinned at him.

"Ohhhh right. Well that's alright I thought I'd broken it or something." Harry replied as he treaded water in the pool.

"Well you were swimming for about twenty minutes straight after we had come in and we wanted to see how good you were." Akiko said before the girls stood up and he couldn't help the involuntary flick of his eyes as he checked them both out as they stood up.

"And?" he asked as he started walking up the steps out of the pool passing them as they both dropped their eyes to his swimming shorts and looked at each other grinning until Harry noticed that his semi rigid cock had the material clinging to it as he pulled the material away from himself protecting his modesty a lot better.

"Really not bad at all. You've got pretty good form when you swim although your making your arms do bigger movements than they need to as you don't need to raise your whole arm as high just lift your elbow out of the water. If you swim in here every day, then you might be able to challenge us and Hero." Akiko explained showing him with her own arm what she meant before diving forward giving Harry a quick glimpse as her perfect bum before it disappeared along with her legs into the water.

"But not yet" added Yoko as she to dived forward giving Harry the view of her even more delicious behind. They both surfaced and ran their hands over their foreheads and swept them back along their hair.

"Yes if you get good enough you'll be able to come and swim with us out there in a real current before long." Yoko said as he reached into the front of her swimming costume and extracted her wand that she kept between her breasts and against her stomach while she swam. "See you in about half an hour for breakfast" she added while giving a wave of her wand as the three seashells span a hundred and eighty degrees and Yoko had just enough time to put her wand back in place as both girls took a lung full of air as the gold pipes gave a rumble and fired water out so hard Harry watched the two girls get fired out of the window as the water shot out like a water cannon and they both flew backwards momentary suspended in midair about thirty yards away where they both let out their breath and waved to Harry before dropping into the sea with two splashes.

The two girls then set off swimming towards the horizon as Harry dried himself briefly with the towel and went to his trunk and got showered and dressed for class.

Hermione had dressed and met Harry in the lounge area and they made their way down to breakfast together not really saying anything but kept stealing glances at the other one and giving each other little smiles as they walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry about the way I was last night Harry. Thanks for tucking me in. I don't really remember a lot other than floating up the stairs and suddenly being in bed and feeling something poking me in my elbow." Hermione said seeing Harry's cheeks flame a little at the last comment.

"It's alright. I actually had a pretty good sleep and actually found your bed quite comfortable although we might not want to tell the rest of the Turtles that we slept together last night." he explained before seeing Hermione's head turn towards him with an eyebrow arched. "Not like that obviously. I'd not have taken advantage of you like that and besides you were pretty drunk." he added quickly as a grin split onto her face.

"I know you wouldn't take advantage of me Harry. You're far too noble and decent for that." she replied, biting her lower lip to try and stop from smiling.

"Morning guys" Hero greeted as he appeared at the entrance to the common room looking as chipper and energy filled as they'd ever seen anyone.

"Morning" they both replied together still feeling groggy.

"How are you not feeling rough today?" Hermione asked.

"Pepup potion. I'm prolonging my hangover until tonight and then I might have an early night. Although the swim I had this morning helped blow some of the cobwebs away. Yoko and Akiko said you put on an impressive display in the pool this morning Harry. They said that maybe next time I should join you all." Hero explained as he turned and led them to the Turtle dining hall.

They entered the dining hall to find that it had the same lay out as the Tiger dining hall except that the inside looked more like a large tiki hut with yellow bamboo everywhere and menus, different time tables for each year in the Clan's lessons and a notice board of anything that was happening that week.

Harry and Hermione followed Hero to the eleventh years who were all seated and looking a little worse for wear except for Akiko, Yoko and Hero who all seemed right as rain.

"Morning everybody" Harry greeted taking his seat next to Hermione on his right and Hero on his left.

"Morning love birds." the Turtles all greeted as one before laughing.

"Guys can I just apologize for my behavior last night, I'm really not very good with spirits and I shouldn't have mixed it like I did and as a result of that made you all feel awkward." Hermione apologized sincerely to the Turtles.

"Hermione you've nothing to apologize for. It doesn't matter to us we just hope that you had a good night, although I'm sure Harry tucking you in was a highlight." responded Yoko buttering a slice of toast and grinning.

"I did for the most part although I'm feeling it this morning." Hermione replied sheepishly choosing to ignore the tucking in highlight part as it had been.

"Master Bo gave me these as I was climbing back onto the walk way this morning after my swim." Hero explained handing out little phials of potion to the Turtles except Yoko and Akiko.

"Pep up potion!" Gwen said agitatedly. "How long have you had these for?" she asked Hero who grinned at her.

"For about half an hour. I gave Yoko and Akiko there's after they'd caught me up on the walkway outside Master Bo's bungalow." Hero explained.

"So you've sat there for half an hour all smug and enjoying seeing us feel like crap when you've had these potions on you this whole time!" Louis exclaimed swaying slightly in his seat.

"Yeah pretty much." Hero laughed as he was pelted by half eaten pieces of toast the odd splat of milky cereal and some fruit that the other Turtles had thrown at him. He cleaned himself off with his wand laughing as the Turtles all took their potions happily as did Harry and Hermione who instantly felt better.

"How come Master Bo has pepper up potions on hand and why did he give you them?" Harry asked.

"Does he know we were drinking last night? Was he mad?" Hermione asked worried.

"He saw we were all up playing drinking games and decided to make a batch of potion as he said he kept hearing Dragon roars and seeing flames shooting out in the distance which he assumed was someone breathing out firewhiskey. He gave them to us as we've got Herbology with him first thing and wants us sharp for class." Hero explained.

"So he wasn't mad?" Harry clarified.

"No not really. He understood it was your first night here and wanted you to have a good time and just advised me to not do it on a Sunday night again." Hero responded with a one shouldered shrug.

"Plus Master Bo isn't stupid. He'll probably let a lot of stuff slide when it comes to you two, as he really wants you both in our Clan, well we all do but he said something about you both being able to give this Clan exactly what we need." Hero added as he took a mouthful of cereal and washed it down with some orange juice.

The Turtles and Hermione chatted about what they could expect from Herbology and the Turtles asked if they'd work with them all in class rather than going back to the Tigers, which Harry and Hermione assumed them that they'd say hello to the Tigers but would be with them all week and that included classes.

Harry and Hermione then went into their normal breakfast making routine that caused all the Turtles to stop eating or drinking while they watched the coordinated breakfast making dance that their guests had launched into and as Harry and Hermione both picked up a piece of buttered toast with their left hand took a bite at the exact same time before chewing and taking their mugs of tea with their right hand and taking a drink swallowing the hot liquid down along with the toast the Turtles all burst out laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Giovanni asked laughing so hard he was in danger of falling off his seat.

"What?" Harry and Hermione replied at the same time with a confused expression on their face as the Turtles descended into another fit of laughter.

When they had eventually calmed down Po piped up, "Were things so strict at Hogwarts that the students have to eat breakfast in a certain way and at the same time like coordinated breakfast eating?"

"What? Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed realizing that the Turtles were taking the mick out of her and Harry's breakfast routine and like the Tigers she explained about how they just knew what the other one liked and this set the Turtles off again with wolf whistles and Giovanni this time laughed so hard he fell off his seat pulling Louis with him as Hermione blushed at her misinterpreted slip of the tongue.

After breakfast they all went and got their bags from their dorms and roped down to the ground floor again and started making their way out of Turtle Island into the thick trees and along the path.

"It's so cool looking at the crests on the back of your uniforms. All the Clan animals on the back were all hidden except for the Turtle that had grown and was stood there looking all proud and regal, but when we left Turtle Island it shrank and the Phoenix ash pile flamed and it turned back into a Phoenix, the clouds covering the Dragon shifted out of the way revealing the Dragon again and the Tiger that had been hidden down behind some long grass bounded out of the grass."

"Well they won't be like that after the next few weeks as they'll be taking on a Turtle, Tiger or Dragon permanently." Harry said adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"So you've ruled out Phoenix already?" asked Omori.

"Definitely after what they sent to us, we were going to spend this week with them as Sapporo in Tiger Clan had suggested to go their next to get it out of the way so Harry wrote to them requesting to stay at the Phoenix Nest and got a less than friendly reply." Hermione explained

"Why what did they say?" Po asked from behind her as they started making their way towards the path that interconnected towards Tiger Land and the other path that lead down towards the Herbology greenhouses.

"I'll show you." Harry said moving his bag around to his chest and searching thorough it quickly finding the note that they had received from Phoenix Clan. "Here" he stated passing it over his shoulder where Yoko took it off him as she was directly behind him with Akiko stopped along with the rest of then and read it out to the group.

"Oh my god. What a horrible bunch of..." Akiko started before Yoko put her hand on her friends arm to stop her launching into a tirade of vulgar swear words that would no doubt follow.

"Yes we thought so too" Harry responded seeing the anger on all of the Turtle members faces.

"Well I'm glad you're not going to these dipshits" Giovanni added whose face had gone almost purple with anger.

"Don't worry you two. If that's the way they feel about NOMA born, then I'll make it my mission this year to make their lives hell." announced Louis.

"There really not worth the trouble guys. We've had to deal with this blood purity crap back in England and it nearly got us killed." Hermione explained, her anger at Phoenix still prickling its way down her spine.

"Yeah don't worry guys. They'll get what's coming to them I'm sure." Harry responded as he took Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently and started walking along the path to go to class as the Turtles all exchanged a look to each other before Hero said. "We will make sure they get what's coming to them." to which the rest of the Turtles gave affirmative nods.

* * *

Herbology was actually quite interesting as Master Bo had explained to the class that each clan was being given a section of the greenhouse to grow their own plants that would be planted in gardens that they were going to be creating around the entrances to their Clan territory and it was their yearlong project to decide on the types of magical and non-magical plants to use and make sure that those plants were compatible to each other as their gardens needed to be useful as well as beautiful.

The eleventh year greenhouse, which was the outer greenhouse, had been split into four sections with its own external door along with glass partitions separating each clan's section and the glass had been charmed so that you couldn't see through into another clan's section and Master Bo had said that they would use the first six weeks to research and plan what plants they wanted to use and then grow and what security measures they wanted to put in place to prevent other clans being able to access their section of the green house.

Harry and Hermione had thought that it was a brilliant project and were delighted that Herbology Master Bo was actually encouraging them to study non magical agriculture as well as wards and enchantments to protect their work.

They had gone into the Turtle Clan section of the greenhouse and had conjured a table that they could all lean on so that they could start brainstorming their ideas together.

After four grueling hours they had some really good ideas and Harry and Hermione had given them some really good ideas about what protections they could put in place for their greenhouse as Hermione had pointed out that they would be better off making sure that their section was secure so that they could leave their plans and anything else in it first and that maybe as a security measure think of something that would let them know if anyone had got in here that wasn't meant to.

She'd told them all about the parchment that she had enchanted when Harry, Herself and Ron had formed Dumbledore's Army and they all laughed and congratulated her on a great revenge that Marietta Edgecombe suffered as a result of her betrayal.

Harry had suggested that with the plans they write out how they charmed them so that if anyone other than themselves, who didn't know the code phrase, that looked or cast magic on the parchment it wouldn't show them what was really written on them and then described the Marauders' Map to the impressed Turtles.

"Do you know how to do that?" Hermione asked him quietly as the Turtles talked excitedly about what they wanted to do with Harry and Hermione's ideas.

"Sure do." Harry said confidently.

"How?" she asked.

"Dad and Sirius' journals." Harry stated simply.

"I really need to have a read of them don't I?" Hermione asked, grinning at him.

"You really do. Mum's as well." He replied, grinning back at her, as they turned and joined back into the Turtles conversation.

* * *

After lunch, Harry, Hermione, and the Turtles made their way to Defense Class and Harry noticed how the Turtle Clan members had formed a loose circle around them and as they made their way through the corridors the Turtles closed ranks around them tightening the formation. It wasn't lost on Harry and Hermione and they were touched by the unnecessary protection that the Turtles were extending them.

When they arrived at class June and Gwen asked Hermione if Harry and she wouldn't mind sitting with them and they both said that would be fine. The Tigers came into the class shortly after and greeted Harry and Hermione, gave the Turtles a wave and hoped that they were looking after them. They were soon followed by the Dragon Clan who had come in laughing and joking along with Master Ken who greeted the class.

The last members into the classroom was Phoenix Clan and Harry notices that the atmosphere in the room shifted as the Phoenix members took their seats and Master Ken raised his hand for silence and the chattered deceased.

"Welcome to your final year. This year as you know you will have your N.E.W.T examinations and will be leaving Mahoutokoro this year and going off out into the world and starting the next adventure in your life. We have two new members to our class this year, who you'll all know have a lot of practical experience in defending themselves against evil and dark magic. Welcome Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, it's an absolute pleasure and I look forward to seeing what you can do after hearing from Master Kazuko about your dueling ability." and he bowed to Harry and Hermione who bowed back.

Master Ken then talked about how this in their final year a lot of their time would be spent perfecting curses and counters as they needed to be able to understand what could be cast at them and how to defend or modify it and due to that they would also be working on creating their own curses that weren't well known or were modified from out of fashion.

He asked the class if any of them had ever created or modified a curse before and Harry and Hermione both raised their hands.

There was a mumbling from the back of the room that seemed to draw Master Ken's attention. "Something you would like to add Mr. Fu? You and Mr. Ronaldo seem to have something you wish to share with the class."

Miguel who had been agreeing with Marco about how much of a big deal all the Masters had been making about Granger and Potter and how sickening it was, was interrupted from the conversation by all the students in class turning around and looking at him expectantly.

"Mr. Fu?" Master Ken asked him again.

"Sorry Master Ken." Miguel responded quietly.

"You have something you wish to say about Mr. Potter and Miss Granger having modified a curse before?" Master Ken asked. He had never really like the two boys in Phoenix Clan as they believed, along with Cadogen Ryan, that they were better than the others in their year because they were from pureblood families. Magical Aristocratic families at that as well who believed that their parents would help shelter them from everything that they ever did.

"No Master Ken." Miguel responded.

"How about you Mr. Ronaldo?"

"No Master Ken" Marco replied leaning back in his chair. He couldn't stand the Dragon Clan head as he was always riding the Phoenix students and seemed just as jealous of Phoenix Clan members as his own students in his clan.

"Very well but please pay attention. You might learn something from two students who have a great deal of knowledge and experience." Master Ken stated, staring at them as he turned back to Hermione and Harry who were sat against the wall on the right side of the room, "So Miss Granger tell me about the curse that you modified." Master Ken commanded.

"Bloody Numpty that Master Ken. Always sticking up for NOMA born the dungbrain." Marco whispered causing Miguel to laugh.

Master Ken who had been listening to Hermione start to explain how she had broken down a modified levitation and target specific area on a person's body before they were levitated, when he noticed that Miguel Fu was laughing at the back of the class as Miss Granger was speaking.

"MR FU!" he shouted causing everyone to jump in their seats.

"Errrrr, yes Master Ken" Miguel replied tentatively.

"As you seem incapable of listening Mr. Fu? I think it would be helpful for you to aid the class in a little demonstration." Master Ken announced sweeping his wand across the class as the room had a large straight crack appear in the middle of the floor and the tables and students either side split apart a dueling platform raised out of the increasing gap that was expanding.

The platform came up to around three feet off the floor before it locked into placed and the classroom floor came to a stop. A step appeared at the ends of the platform Master Ken waved at the far end. "Take your position Mr. Fu at that end nearest to your while your opponent will be taking their position here. Given that you have interrupted Miss Granger I think it only right that she be the one to demonstrate."

Miguel, fuming, got out of his chair and stomped up the platform taking his wand out of his sleeve. "I'd rather Potter come and have a go if you wouldn't mind Master Ken as I don't really think a NOMA born like Granger will be up to the challenge as we all know that they aren't as skilled as wizards from all magic families."

The class all inhaled a deep breath and silence hung over the class for a few moments before half the class suddenly got to feet and started reaching for their wands.

"SIT DOWN ALL OF YOU!" Master Ken shouted at the students who had risen from their seats including Harry who had his wand in his hand and was staring hard at the dumpy tanned boy.

Harry felt Hermione's hand on his arm pulling him down into his seat and he turned his angry face to Hermione seeing that her eyes were burning with unleashed fury as her eyes met him. "Not this time Harry. Let me handle this tub of lard." she announced loud enough for the whole class to hear her.

Standing up Hermione slowly walked out from behind the desk passed Harry, she put a calming hand on his shoulder and passed an excitedly nervous Gwen and June who were trying to contain their excitement. Hermione walked by the other desks in front of her and approached Master Ken who was stood at the front of the class next to the platform and she walked her way to the steps where her eyes met his as she sensed the other students turning in their seats to have a better view of the duel.

Master Ken put a hand out just before she started up the stairs and said "Nothing that will keep him in the hospital tent for more than a day or two please Miss Granger." Receiving a short rigid nod from Hermione who took to the end of the platform, and stood with her hands by her sides staring hard at the dumpy boy on the other end of the platform.

"Well I already know about your problem with NOMA borns and you've also got a very incorrect impression that your better than me or anyone else not born into a magical family, As I've got manners I'll give you one chance to apologise for what you've said and we can let the matter drop. If you decide to not take that chance then I'm afraid that you're going to be spending some time in the medical tent." Hermione called, her eyes boring into the smug face of the boy that everyone called Egg.

The boy seemed to lose his confidence for a second and looked down to his left at the boy called Marco who gave him a shake of the head. ' _Clearly this one is the Crabbe or Goyle of that little team then. So be it_.' Hermione thought to herself.

"I stand by what I said. You were told last week that power doesn't mean skill Granger and you're mistaken as it's you that is going to be spending time in the medical tent not me." Miguel retorted taking confidence from her hesitation to seem to want to fight. "You're all talk Granger. You're all bluff and posturing but we both know you haven't got the stomach for fight as it's always only ever been Potter who did any of the things we've all heard rumored stories about. You're nothing but a NOMA born bitch that needs more skilled wizards to do the hard work."

The rest of the class gasped at the insult that Miguel had leveled at not only a guest but a girl who was famous for helping rid the world of possibly the most dangerous dark wizard there had ever been. The thing that surprised everyone was that rather than get upset Hermione Granger just laughed and gave Miguel a look that looked like she was amused rather than offended.

"It's Egg they call you isn't it?" she asked and got no response, "Well, Egg as you like to throw out cheap shots before we kick this off, I'm going to let you have another cheap shot at me." Hermione said as she slowly reached her arms out so that they were straight out at shoulder level and slowly turned on the spot so that she had her back to him.

The other students were shocked that she would not only intend to start a fight without a wand in her hand but also with her back to her opponent as well and the Turtles and Tigers looked at Master Ken to see if he was going to put a stop to this and when they saw Master Ken just looking forward at the dueling platform with his hands behind his back they looked to Harry to see he was grinning.

Harry had seen Hermione do this countless times during the DA as when planning lessons, they had both worked on reacting quickly when attacked from behind. Hermione had really enjoyed learning how to do this with him and had amazed Harry at how she always seemed to know when he moved to start his casting and the speed of which she sprang into action.

They stood there for a few moments with Miguel unsure what he should do, as he'd never seen anyone do this before a duel before. He looked at Marco uncertainly as Marco just gestured for him to attack. "Come on lard arse! I'm waiting" Hermione called out as if speaking to a child and Miguel's nostrils and anger flared as he started to move his wand to fire a hex at the cocky girl's back.

Quick as a gun firing, Hermione sensing movement of Miguel's hand as her insult reached his ears, she fired her wand into her hand and span round and cast a disarming charm at Miguel's wand hand that jerked his hand away from his body as the wand was wrenched from his fingers as Hermione then fired a levicorpus charm at his right foot that flew up into the air as he gave a yelp before Hermione hit him with a spell she had created and been wanting to use on someone for years as she called out 'Veloxi Gratis'.

Hermione's wand fired out little marble sized balls like a machine gun and she rotated her wand in small circles as the balls sped across the platform and started peppering Miguel, who screamed out in pain as the balls connected with him and exploded on impact covering him a bright yellow paint all over his torso and legs,

"BITCH!" Miguel screamed at her.

Hermione's face took on grim determination and after a few seconds concentrated and directed her magic into her spell and aim at his privates.

Miguel got hit a couple of times very hard in his privates causing him to cover them up as Hermione switched her aim again as Miguel whimpered as tears stung his eyes due to the pain he was experiencing in his nether regions.

Hermione stopped her firing, then taking a deep breath as Miguel tried to straighten up midair stupidly groping his ankle as if he was suspended by a rope and she quickly cast her most powerful repelling charm at the yellow paint splatted and flailing boy launching him into the far wall hard, which he hit with a heavy thud before sliding down the wall onto the floor appearing to be unconscious.

Hermione put her wand back into the holster, turned, started down the steps of the platform, and received a nod from Master Ken. Who she smiled at, as he tried to keep his smile off his face, as she passed but he couldn't refrain from giving her a subtle wink. He waved his wand and the platform started lowering the platform and the classroom returned to how it was as Hermione took her seat while all the students bar Harry remained standing. He was smiling at Hermione as she took her seat next to him and failed to keep the smile off her face.

"So does anyone else have an opinion regarding NOMA born witches and wizards that they would like to share with the class?" Master Ken asked with a smug look on his face, "Being one myself I feel that Miss Granger has explained the argument quite well."

"Mr. Ronaldo, Mr. Ryan. You might want to take Mr. Fu to the medical tent as that hit against the wall may have broken a bone of something and maybe ask Master Zuki if she can get that paint off him as well." Master Ken called out to Marco Ronaldo and Cadogen Ryan who were trying to wake the unconscious Miguel up.

"Good luck with that, I've designed the paint to only come off when I will it to come off." Hermione whispered to Harry who couldn't help but chuckle as he looked over at the unconscious boy who looked like he'd been dunked in a giant bowl of custard.

* * *

 **That Evening**

Harry was absolutely shattered as he and Hermione along with the Turtles had come back to Turtle Island, with the Turtles telling Hermione how amazing she was and how they wanted her to show them that paintball hex as it was hilarious and would serve them well when casting it at Phoenix Clan members for the rest of the year.

They had gone to the Dojo straight after class and Harry and Hermione had tried a few things with the Turtles and found that bar Yoko, Akiko and Hero the other's problem was not that they didn't have power was more about their technique and focus than anything else and channeling it properly. He had worked with them for a couple of hours before they all started getting tired and realized that their hangovers were kicking in with earnest.

They had all decided that they were going to have an early night and the boys in the clan had settled into their dorm and were all asleep, and it was only eight o'clock at night. Hermione and the girls had gone to the girls' dorm and Harry thought he could hear them all talking in Hermione's trunk so instead of knocking on the door to Hermione's trunk he'd decided that he have night in his trunk instead.

He had gone to his cinema room and was slobbed out watching a film called "Back to the Future" that he found pretty entertaining. As the film was finishing Yogi came swooping into the room and landed on the arm of the chair Harry was sat in. Yogi dropped a thick letter tube onto the chair next to Harry.

Harry talked and tickled Yogi for a little while and thanked him for bringing the letters to him. He was stroking Yogi watching the film when Lulu came flying into the room and landed next to Yogi and let out a shrill hoot of excitement. "Hi Lulu. Are you wanting some time with Yogi? You're both welcome to stay in here while I watch this if you like as I'll be going to bed soon."

Both the owls hooted happily and both of them gave Harry an affectionate nip on his hand and then hooting to each other set off back out of the trunk together and Harry saw that Lulu had a letter tube addressed to Hermione as well and he put it next to his letter tube and watched the rest of his film assuming that Hermione must have closed her trunk.

When the film had finished Harry scooped up the letter tubes and made his way to his room. Seeing that it was still only around ten fifteen he decided that he may as well open his mail and see who had written to him.

He went to his bed and took the top off the letter tube and pulled out the rolled up letters in the tube that flattened out and expanded. There were six letters in total in the envelope and he decided that he'd open the ones from Gringotts and Sloop & Everard first as he could see that three of the other letters looked be a reply from Neville and three letters from Daphne, Tracey and Pansy given the handwriting.

Harry smiled to himself as he thought how nice it was to have more than three people to write to in his life now as for so long he'd only really had Hermione, Ron and Sirius.

Taking the letter from Gringotts first he opened it and read: -

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _I hope you don't mind me calling you Harry. My colleagues in England said that you preferred to keep your relationship informal with your account managers and they have requested that I handle your affairs and interests in Asia while you are here in Japan._**

 ** _I have kept my schedule clear this Saturday morning if you would like to attend Gringotts as I know that eighth to eleventh year students at Mahoutokoro are permitted every second weekend to be away from the school._**

 ** _If you are agreeable to meet with me, then please send a reply when able as there are some matters that I would like to discuss. Your other account managers have informed me that you are currently seeking opportunities to invest in businesses and properties in England and I have a few proposals that may interest you, as I have a good working relationship with several owners and companies based here at Banzai Bazaar._**

 ** _I look forward to meeting you and eagerly await your reply. Enclosed is a copy of the latest statement for your accounts as Bogrod has informed me that he has now received the accounts information he was awaiting regarding some of the companies you are invested in at Diagon Alley._**

 ** _I also thought it prudent to inform you that if you require any mail to go back to England or anywhere else where we have a branch of Gringotts, I believe we have seventy-six branches worldwide now, then please feel free to send them direct to myself and I will be able to send them via Gringotts to one of the closer branches to where you wish the letters to go, as long as you write the country the person is in on your letters._**

 ** _We have decided to waive any fee for sending letters international for you as you are one of the banks most important clients. Finally, I wish to inform you that we are rolling out your beseecher book idea into our branches in Asia as Griphook has told me that the idea has become increasingly popular back in England and they now have over seven hundred clients using them and we believe that the idea will prove even more popular in magical Asia._**

 ** _I eagerly await your reply and looking forward to meeting you._**

 ** _Tengu_**

 ** _Account Manager, Gringotts, Japan_**

"Wow, over seven hundred people are using beseecher books in Britain now." Harry muttered, smiling and feeling a little proud that his idea proved so popular. He wondered whether he'd be receiving the same deal in Asia that he had received from the British branch of Gringotts because if he was then he'd earn a fortune.

Picking up the larger thick envelope that he saw was from Sloop & Everard, according to the post mark in the corner, and had been sent through business post. He cracked open the wax seal and took out the contents of the envelope.

The contents of the envelope consisted of several large pieces of folded up parchment, what looked like a brochure and a letter that he decided to open first.

 ** _To Harry,_**

 ** _I hope this letter finds you well and enjoying your time in Japan._**

 ** _As I informed you in my last letter, we are working with Bogrod and Furybreaker, and we managed to acquire the land that you wanted and have given a presentation on your idea of what you want to do. We would like your input before putting in the planning and building application for those two sites that we've already purchased. It's good because the two of the most important parts of your plan will happen now that you own the land, so they can't really object too much unless you're wanting to build really high and block out sunlight of course._**

 ** _To avoid confusion, we've decided to call these two plots: Site 1_**

 ** _The other land that you wanted, which we will call Site 2, we have put in an application for and we arranged another meeting with the ministry officials but they said that the minister was unable to attend this one, which we found quite strange. The minister during the first meeting had requested to be included in all planning discussions in future meetings, so we found it a little odd and we've taken the measure of writing to the minister to request he let us know a time he would be available for a third meeting, and we've put third meeting just in case there is some foul play afoot._**

 ** _Why might there be foul play afoot? Well the planning, building and land acquisition department officials informed us that there is another party who was interested in the land and had put in an application to purchase the land as well, the timing of it all just seems very suspect as we hadn't heard or found another interested party when we carried out our initial research and suspect someone in one of those departments may have somehow found a way through the confidentiality agreement but I wouldn't know how as I made that thing air tight._**

 ** _So now we have to deal with a potential rival bidder and competitor that might slow our progress with your plan, but I think if we can keep the minister in the meetings then we will get what you want as Minister Shacklebolt appears to be very fond of your idea as he thinks it will be good for the future of magical London and by extension magical Britain. His words not mine._**

 ** _We're hoping that because we've put in a reasonable offer and proposal, as well as having name dropped you into the conversation a few times, that we'll be able win the decision and get the deeds transferred over into your name so that we can move forward and hope that we are further along than the other interested party._**

 ** _The ministry is checking with the records department to try and track down the owners of the land there as we think this would be a fairer and more efficient way of resolving the issue if the owner of the land rather than the ministry got to decide whether they want to keep the land or sell it._**

 ** _Of course the danger of that is that if the owner of the land is known they might be inclined as to starting a bidding war so you might want to think about how much you want this idea to become reality and how much you would be prepared to pay for it, although as there is nothing other than some unused warehouses currently stationed there. Therefore, I can't imagine the cost of the land will go too high._**

 ** _So the Goblins are currently following their own lines of enquiry and their sources to see if they can find out who this other bidder could be. I'm attempting to do the same and will let you know if we manage to find out._**

 ** _Speed could be the key here Harry, so I think we need to be as organized as possible. With that in mind you'll find enclosed a few sets of blue prints for what you have planned and the architects have put various different options and variants on the plans and you'll see that there are five different boxes on the right hand side._**

 ** _They represent five different elements of the overall design and have been pre-programmed with ten different options for each element. Simply tap it with your wand and say 'Vicis' on each box and it will change on the plans. If you have an option selected that you like and want to keep, then tap that box and say 'Habeo' and it will save your choice unless you change it again._**

 ** _You'll also see a brochure in the envelope. These are different color or sample options for you. Just select the plan you want to modify and lay it out flat and then open the brochure to a page with the options and as long as the brochure is touching the plan somewhere then you can tap the option with your wand that you want to see and say 'Manu Motus', then tap on the option box and you'll see the color or sample appear on the plan and you change them and try the different sample and color combinations as much as you want then just tap the box and say 'Habeo' again and it will save the sample of color onto the plans._**

 ** _Now we have created three copies of the plans, one that I have myself and the other that Bogrod is looking after. I have cast a Protean charm on your plans so any changes you make to your plans will appear on ours. I thought that more prudent that having to keep sending plans back and forth._**

 ** _If you don't like any of the plans, options, samples or colors that we've provided then let us know and we'll collect some more. Obviously the quicker we know what you want the quicker we can put in a full planning application once we've secured the land for the second site and so we can start work on the first site._**

 ** _I know that this is an awful lot for you to be doing especially when trying to study for your NEWTs but if it all gets too much Harry then let me know and I'll think of something to allow us to put it all on the back burner for a bit. We're all just excited to try and make your plans a reality as it really would be great to have it happen._**

 ** _Joel and I are meeting tomorrow to discuss what action we will take now that Site 1 has been secured._**

 ** _Hope to hear from you soon Harry and I hope you're enjoy yourself in Japan. We'll keep you informed of things happening here as soon as they happen._**

 ** _Take care,_**

 ** _Hayley Sloop_**

 ** _Senior Partner of Sloop & Everard_**

"God it sounds like it's all go there at the moment." he said, as he looked at how many plans there were and checked the time and yawned as he knew his delayed hangover was kicking in. The pepper up potion had worn off just before Defense class but Hermione's excellent exhibition had got the adrenaline pumping around the Turtles and that had kept him going.

'Ah sod it, I'll do these in the morning before I go for a swim.' Harry thought to himself as he folded up the letter and put it back in its envelope and put it on top of the brochure and the plans. He made his way into his wardrobe to the console in the middle. Holding the Potter and Black family rings to the wooden panel the wood cracked open and revealed Harry's safe where he was keeping his most important possessions and memory phials.

He placed the items in the safe and stood up as he ran the ring over the top of the counter and the safe door appeared and secured the items and the wooden panel return to its unblemished condition.

Harry set his alarm for go off half an hour earlier so that he could at least get one of the plans done in the morning to give Hayley and Bogrod a heads up that he was looking through them. Checking his time table for classes he saw that he had his first Potions and History of Magic lessons the next day. He felt the familiar feeling of dread that he used to have when he was at Hogwarts, before he remembered that he wasn't going to have Snape and Binns teaching him here. That perked him up again as it would have been a day of hell if he'd had that on his time table back in fifth year.

He quickly stripped off his uniform, hung up his jacket and trousers before throwing the shirt into the laundry basket along with his socks and then made his way into his room and climbed into bed. He had a quick look at his bed side drawers before thinking 'No not tonight. I really need to sleep and keep my strength for tomorrow'. He put his glasses on the side and waved his wand extinguishing the lights.

* * *

 **AN- Thanks again Goldzar for my edits on this one and for bouncing ideas around with me for this chapter.**

 **So you might be getting more of an idea of what Harry's grand plan is although that's going to be an ongoing thing throughout the story.**

 **Please feel free to review or PM your thoughts.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	61. Chapter 61 - Truth or Dare?

**Authors note:- So Anubis of the Highway Thieves became the 500th person to favourite my story and as promised will be getting the next chapter of my story before everyone else when they get to where I've released so far.**

 **What can I say I'm completely blown away everyone and thank you all for favoriting and following my story. I never imagined that so many people would be enjoying my work and I'll keep trying to write something that your all interested in.**

 **Hope you enjoy the latest chapter and as always please feel free to PM or review your thoughts or any questions you have. Although I can't promise to give you answers to all your questions as it could give the whole story away too much if I do.**

 **Also big thanks to Goldzar again for my edits and helping me with the chapter, your help as always is invaluable.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 61** **– Truth or Dare**

 **Tuesday 9th August, House of Bones, Blackmoor, South Downs**

Hannah was due over any minute and Susan was just lay on her bed reading a book that Hermione had recommended to her about extension charms. She had already managed to use one of them successfully on her letter to Harry and she was wondering what else she could learn from the book.

There was an excited hoot coming from downstairs and Susan assumed that it would be Zoomer with the post. Snapping her book shut she bounded along the hallway and hopped up onto the banister and slid down it before jumping off at the end.

She'd always been told off by her parents and Aunt Amelia for doing that and it was nice to be able to do it without being told off, but she'd much rather have had her parents or her aunt there telling her off instead of not being there anymore.

Zoomer was perched on her stand and bobbing her head and body up and down excitedly, and flapped her wings she saw Susan enter the room. "You seem very excited this morning." Susan greeted, giving the owl a little stroke on its bobbing head.

Zoomer hooted happily and Susan bent to pick up the letter off the floor. "Thanks for bringing my post." She added, giving the owl a little tickle as she made her way to the sofa quickly as she recognized Harry's hand writing with his shiny metallic blue and bronze ink that he had started using and felt that there was something else inside the envelope.

Opening the envelope quickly she pulled out the letter and a small phial with a silver wispy liquid in it and started reading as the fireplace flared an emerald flame. Hannah Abbott stepped out of the fireplace and started dusting herself off with her wand. "Morning Suzie" Hannah called as she looked and saw her friend laying on the couch with a look of deep concentration on her face, and the biggest smile she'd seen since the day Neville and Harry left for school.

"Morning Han" Susan replied as her heart was pounding as she read Harry's letter.

"Who's the letter from?" Hannah asked.

"Harry" Susan replied as tears started to form on her eyes as she read about how Harry felt about her and a couple escaped down her cheeks.

"Suzie are you ok? Is everything alright?" Hannah asked, as she came and sat next to her friend. She put a concerned hand on her shoulder as she saw tears start falling from her friend's eyes and Susan lower lip quiver.

"Is Harry alright? He's not hurt is he?" Hannah asked, concerned, and Susan replied by shaking her head slowly as if in a trance.

"Then what is it?" Hannah asked, as Susan slowly turned to look at Hannah before a smile split her face and she launched herself at her friend wrapping her arms around Hannah's neck and bowling them both over so Susan was on top on Hannah.

"He loves me!" Susan squealed delightedly.

"WHAT!" Hannah gasped loudly shock registering on her face.

"He loves me. Alright he hasn't said those exact words but he does…. Look!" Susan exclaimed tapping the letter vigorously before pushing the letter into Hannah's hand.

"Do you mind letting me sit up to read it?" Hannah asked with a grin splitting her face.

"Oh sorry." Susan replied sitting up and bouncing on the cushion just like Zoomer had been sat bobbing up and down on her perch.

Hannah read through the letter seeing that Harry hadn't directly said the words but the way he was talking about how he felt about Susan it was obvious that Harry was in love with her. "Oh my god! Harry Potter is love with my best friend!" Hannah squealed as Susan did as well as they both hugged each other.

"I can't believe it. He says he wants me in his life. It's just too good to be true. Pinch me!" Susan beamed holding her arm out playfully, "Hannah I might have a real chance at spending the rest of my life with the man of my dreams."

"I know I can't believe it. I'd hoped that someday you'd get the chance to let him see the real you and I can't believe you've managed to pull it off, and all because you took a chance and kissed him at the ministry ball" Hannah said grinning at her friend. "I think however that I deserve some of the credit as I picked out the dress you wore that night." She added as they both laughed.

"I never thought it possible. I never thought that Harry would ever like me as I only ever thought Hermione was going to stand a chance for so long. Hannah I could end up married to him." Susan said looking at the letter again before the smile on her face dropped.

"What do I say to Hermione? She will be receiving Tracey's letter about Ron soon and if she finds out Harry loves me as well then that might be too much to take." Susan mumbled, worrying about what might happen to her friend.

"Well maybe write to her and…. I don't know what to suggest. If you send her a letter through Gringotts that could get to her before Tracey's as she didn't send it through the bank as she's only got her trust account. Don't forget Suzie it was Hermione who suggested you try and get to know Harry remember?" Hannah asked, thinking hard on what to do.

"I know she did, but things have changed for her a little bit as she's still confused about her own situation with Harry and Ron. She wrote to me saying that she and Harry had finally kissed and it's finally got her thinking about what she wants and who she wants to be with and we both know that it isn't going to be Ron even though she's struggling to admit that to herself and act on it. I'll go and get her letter to show you when we get back and you can see for yourself." Susan commented as she thought for the best course of action to take.

"When we get back from where?" Hannah asked her best friend.

"Diagon Alley of course. Did you not read that Harry got my present and sent me one back?" Susan asked.

"I hadn't got that far." Hannah shrugged looking down at the letter.

"Well he did and we've got some stuff we need to buy. Come on let's go." Susan announced, taking the letter off Hannah and folding it carefully along with the beseecher slip and reached into her top and stuck it inside her bra cup and strap as that was the safest place for it and then taking the memory phial pushed the small glass cylinder down into her cleavage.

"So the twins are keeping his presents safe then?" Hannah grinned, as Susan stooped to pull her shoes on next to the fireplace.

"Certainly are. Let's go." Susan finished, putting her second shoe on and grabbing Hannah by the hand and throwing a large pinch of floo powder in the fireplace before they were off to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Susan and Hannah exited the floo and made their way to Wiseacres Wizarding Equipment that was next to Terror Tours on Diagon Alley. Susan asked the witch behind the counter about the pensieve that Harry had described and the witch said that she'd already had it ready and modified as per Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw's instructions and that he'd told them that a beautiful witch would be coming to pick it up and to give her instruction on how to use it.

Susan had blushed at what Harry had said about her to a complete stranger, and the witch commented that she'd had a really long chat about the modifications he wanted making as they were a good idea and she'd wondered why they hadn't thought of them before.

After showing Susan the pensieve and how it worked she shrank it for her and bagged it up so it would be easier for her to carry and put in a box of a hundred memory phials and two boxes to store them in.

They thanked the witch and made a way to Madam Malkin's to see what ideas Alicia and Madam Malkin might have for a dress or outfit for the Christmas party that Harry hinted at. Susan was in such a good mood she agreed to pay for Hannah's as well so that she could get something gorgeous to dazzle Neville with when he got back for Christmas.

They made a couple of stops along the way and restocked their potion making supplies and Susan got some more owl treats for Zoomer as she had been doing lots of letter deliveries since Hannah, Tracey and herself had seen Ron and Lavender going at it down one of the side alleys of Knockturn Alley. They decided to head to Rosa Lee's for a spot of lunch and as they were walking along the alley they stopped to look into the window at Quality Quidditch Supplies as they knew that Beauxbatons had a new Quidditch program in place this year. They were looking at a new design of the Cleansweep 16 in the window when they saw a pair of shadows appear over stood up and turned around to see Rita Skeeter in a gaudy gold fish scale jacket and a purple suede pencil shirt that went so tightly down her legs the girls wondered how she was able to walk in it.

On her feet were a pair of very pointed white leather ankle boots and she had a green crocodile skin handbag and her hair was done up in a piled up set of blond curls and she had a pair of gold rimmed glasses. Overall, the girls thought the outfit looked like a very poor attempt of looking expensive and was completely uncoordinated.

"Well, hello ladies, I'm Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. I was wondering whether you both had a few minutes for a little chat, hmmmm?" she asked looking Hannah and Susan up and down and taking in the teens fashion sense and outfit and was impressed although they both could have been a bit more flamboyant in their styling Rita thought to herself.

"Errrr we're actually a little busy at the moment if you don't mind." Hannah replied tentatively, after reading the lies this woman had written about Hermione and Harry in the past she wanted no part of her.

"It'll only take a moment. It's Susan is it?" Rita enquired knowingly looking at Susan who nodded. "So Susan I see you made quite the splash at the ministry ball with a certain dark haired wizard that got every tongue in magical society wagging." Rita stated as a note pad and quick quotes quill came out of her handbag as her photographer Charlie Morton moved a little out of the way and started lining up his camera so that he could take a quick snap if he needed to.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Susan replied wondering where the woman was going with this.

"The rumors of course have been flying around as you can imagine and I was just wanting to confirm whether you and Harry Potter we're actually officially dating as you claim?" Rita asked giving her most disarming smile.

"I don't recall claiming to anyone that we were officially dating and even if that were true, I fail to see why the press would be so interested as whatever happens between myself and Harry. It is between the two of us." Susan responded firmly.

"But you are seeing each other though?" Rita pressed.

"I didn't say that." Susan replied wondering where the woman had heard that rumor.

"You didn't deny it either." Rita said, a smirk beginning to form on her face.

"Well it's really no one's business whether we are or we aren't as far as I'm concerned." Susan exclaimed her temper starting to build as she saw a smirk forming on Rita's face and was tempted to smack it off her but kept her anger in check.

"Well obviously Mr. Potter is big news for all the obvious reasons, chosen one, hero of the wizarding world etc and especially given how he may eventually end up with four wives. I am just wanting to confirm whether you were dating as according to one of my sources yourself and another girl claim to be seeing him but the other girl shall we say is a little more enthusiastic as to a polyamorist relationship and seems to understand how pureblood families have functioned in the past when the situation has arisen." Rita exclaimed, fully smiling now as the smile blossomed fully onto her face at the quick confused look that appeared on Susan before it disappeared.

"I think that the best thing for me to do would be to say no comment in regards to that line of questioning." Susan replied getting a confirming nod from Hannah.

"Very well you've been very helpful Susan thank you. Hannah is it?" Rita said her focus shifting to Hannah quickly.

"Would you like to comment on reports that you're currently dating another newly famous wizard? A certainly Lord Longbottom-Gryffindor..." Rita asked sweetly

"I think I'll have to go with no comment as well as it's no one's business whether I am or not." Hannah replied before adding in the sweetest voice possible, "of course if I was seeing a newly famous wizard and if Susan was seeing the most politically influential and not to mention powerful wizards in the country, I'm sure that they would be a little upset to hear that their love lives are being poked around and scrutinized." As she looked over Rita's shoulder and waved to Fleur Delacour and Penelope Clearwater who were walking arm in arm down Diagon Alley towards them.

"Well I'm afraid the public wants what the public wants ladies. Celebrity gossip is what it is and my rabid readers like to know what's going on." Rita replied as she looked behind her to see Fleur Delacour and another girl who looked to be around twenty-one years old walking down the street.

Having completely not reported on the beautiful French witch during the Tri-Wizard tournament other than to hint at her veela heritage she thought it might be safer to make a quick exit. She clicked her fingers and Charlie took a photo of the two teens as the quick quotes quill scribbled furiously across the note pad.

"I don't remember agreeing to have my photo taken." Susan said.

"Apologies. Well thank you girls, it's been most enlightening." Rita said as she opened her handbag and the quill and pad dropped into it and it closed with a snap. "I'll speak to you two soon I'd expect."

With that Rita and Charlie turned on their heels and made their way off down the Alley towards the Daily Prophet.

"I see that cow is back in full flow at the prophet again. I think we did ok not to divulge anything." Hannah commented.

"Hmmm you know what she's like Han, she doesn't need quotes as she'll just write what she wants to write anyway" replied Susan.

"True although It might be a good idea for you to write to Harry and maybe send him a copy of your memory from that conversation as I'd expect that cow will have something in tomorrows addition that we might need to send to Harry and Neville. Come on let's get something to eat as I'm starving.

Well let's speak to Fleur and Penelope first and they we'll go get some food" Susan replied as she took hold of Hannah's hand and led her off down the alley towards the two old witches.

* * *

 **Tuesday 9th August, A short time earlier in The White Wyvern Inn, Knockturn Alley, London**

Fleur and Penelope were seated at a table in the White Wyvern pub, Fleur was picking at her salad that she'd ordered not really paying much attention to it as she just looked at it. Penelope was taking bites of her sandwich and kept looking at Fleur expectantly as Fleur had requested that she needed to talk.

"Fleur what is the matter? We've been here for twenty minutes and you haven't said a word to me about why you needed to talk to me." Penelope asked, finishing the first half of her sandwich.

"Sorry Penny, I've just ad a bit of an emotional morning and I needed to talk to someone about it." Fleur explained putting her fork down and putting her hands together in her lap.

"What's happened?" Penelope asked seeing that her friend was upset but not sure how far to push her.

"I went and saw a solicitor this morning regarding Bill and I, I signed the papers confirming our divorce and officially dissolved our marriage." Fleur answered, tears forming in the corner of her blue eyes. "Et just isn't working Penny. We both thought zat we were ready to be married, but since the war finished and we settled into married life et is obvious we both want different things. Don't get me wrong I care about Bill and I love him still, but not as strongly as I thought and ee said ee feels the same way and ee was the one who started the process and signed ze paperwork first."

"How do you mean you want different things?" Penelope asked sneaking in another bite of her lunch.

"Well I want to see a bit of ze world before I have children and I want to work and use zee skills I have gained and not just be a housewife. Plus, I only want two children at most but Bill wants to have at least four and I do not want to be at ome for potentially twenty years raising all the children on my own while Bill is off around ze world curse breaking for Gringotts before I can return to work when ze children are old enough to leave ome." Fleur explained.

"I understand Fleur. I really do. It's part of the reason I ended things with Percy. After the final battle we started talking and Percy was saying that it brought home to him how important family was and how he wanted to start a family as soon as possible." Penelope stated as Fleur nodded along seeing Penelope had the same problem occur.

"Percy wanted me to give up my career and what I wanted to do, so that he could be the bread winner and I'd be the stay at home wife like Molly. It's not what I wanted. I mean I was Head Girl at school and I want to reach my potential and have my career well established before I even think about children." Penelope explained.

"Exactement, zis is the problem Bill and I ad. I was a Tri-Wizard champion and meilleur étudiant at Beauxbatons. Bill and I ave discussed et and we think zat we should part ways and remain as friends." Fleur said, sadly, as a tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her perfect cheeks.

Penelope hating seeing her friend so sad wrapped her in a hug as Fleur's resolve broke and she broke down crying onto Penelope's shoulder as Penny comforted her friend.

"So what's happening with Shell Cottage? Are you staying there or moving out?" Penelope asked, as Fleur sat back and wiped the tears away with the tips of her fingers regaining her composure.

"Bill is going to stay there as ee is obviously reluctant to tell Molly as she will be very disappointed and will most likely want Bill to move back in with ze family, but Bill told me I could stay at the cottage and don't ave to move out and he will sleep in the spare bedroom, but I cannot stay there as well as it would be too difficult." Fleur replied.

"It's going to be horrible as he will have to admit to Molly zat she was right after all and we rushed into getting wed." added Fleur as she took a mouthful of her lunch.

"Well I'm sure you and Bill weren't the only ones in that situation. Perce and I nearly did the same thing as everything was going crazy at the time. So what's the plan? Do you know what you're going to do? I'd offer you to share the flat above Ollivander's with me but it's a studio so there is only just about enough room for me in there at the minute with all my things." Penelope asked, as she finishing the last of her sandwich and took a sip of her lemonade.

"We have split the money in our joint vault equally and Bill has said that he will get a loan from the bank to give me my share of the cottage, so I guess I'll be staying at a hotel or the Leaky Cauldron or else I'll have quit Gringotts and move back to France or something." Fleur replied.

"No, don't go back to France Fleur. I love that we've become friends and I'd miss you too much if you went home!" Penelope exclaimed, horrified that she might lose her friend back to her old country, although feeling a little selfish as it was important for Fleur to be happy.

"I don't want to go back to France ideally despite missing Gabrielle, Mama and Papa. I've got a meeting with my manager this afternoon as I told them what as happened with Bill and myself and they say zat they might have a new position at Gringotts that they think I could be suitable for." Fleur explained as she started attacking her lunch with gusto as she checked her watch and saw that she only had ten minutes before her meeting with her boss and didn't want to be distracted by a rumbling stomach.

"What time is it?" Penelope asked Fleur as she saw her friend check her watch.

"Et's ten to twelve and I ave my meeting at twelve so I'll have to go in a minute or so." Fleur replied.

"I do to. Mr. Ollivander said that he wanted to spend the afternoon discussing and planning the next stage of my training." Penelope said, finishing her drink. "Right I'm just going to pop to the loo while you finish that and then we can walk back together."

"Absolument" Fleur replied popping a piece of chicken into her mouth before adding another fork full of leaves.

* * *

Penelope and Fleur walked back along Diagon Alley and they saw Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott talking with what looked to be Rita Skeeter and a photographer in front of the Quidditch shop.

"Is that Rita Skeeter?" Penelope asked Fleur who was waving back to Hannah.

"Oui, I want to have a word with that woman after what she did during the Tri-Wizard tournament." Fleur answered, her anger flaring as she saw the panicked expression on Rita's face as she started wrapping up her conversation with Susan and Hannah quickly.

As Fleur and Penelope approached Rita and her photographer scuttled away quickly leaving the four girls in the alley.

"Bonjour Susan, Hannah. What did zat woman what with you? Do not trust that woman a single inch, she is a vile piece of merde." Fleur stated, staring after Rita as she beat a hasty retreat down the cobbles before adding "Excusez mon langage."

"She wanted to try and worm information about Harry and my relationship and Neville's and Hannah's, but we didn't give her anything, not that it will likely stop her." Susan explained as the four girls exchanged hugs hello.

"Love the outfits girls. Very cute." Penelope beamed at the two teens as she looked at their outfits.

"Thanks Penelope, we just got them from Madam Malkin's, Alicia is sorting us some things out for Harry's Christmas party as we want to give the boys a treat when they get home from school." Hannah said aiming a grin at Susan who responded in kind.

Penelope and Fleur exchanged a look as they had heard from Hermione about how things were progressing with Susan and Harry and Fleur herself had seen Susan's reaction to kissing Harry at the ministry ball.

"Say do you two fancy getting together for a drink or something later tonight at my house?" Susan asked the two older witches, "We're just off for lunch now, but it would be nice to have a catch up with you both."

"Sure that would be lovely. I'm really sorry girls but I've got to get back to work and Fleur has a meeting but that would be really fun as I think Fleur could do with a fun night." Penelope responded.

"Well just floo over to the House of Bones and I'll make sure the wards are ready to accept you both. See you." Susan bid farewell, as they all waved goodbye to each other and Fleur and Penelope made their way down the Alley and Penelope gave Fleur a hug goodbye and told her she'd meet her after work.

* * *

Fleur quickly made her way into Gringotts passing through the golden doors and made her way across the main floor to the Loans and Collections department and looked for her manager, but couldn't see him anywhere, so she took a seat at her desk and made sure that no note had been left for her.

Her desk like the rest of her was perfect and organised without a thing out of place and there was no note. Still hungry and regretting only having a salad for her lunch she started looking through her drawers for any food that she might have stashed away.

"Mrs. Delacour-Weasley?" an official sounding voice asked quietly behind her.

Snapping the draw shut Fleur turned and stood in one graceful movement. "Department Head Sinlak." Fleur responded with a slight bow of the head.

"You are ready for our meeting?" Sinlak asked.

"Yes I am ready." Fleur replied.

"Excellent, please follow me." Sinlak commanded, as he turned on his heel. Fleur followed him as he led her passed the other departments and the staff meeting rooms and to her surprise towards the Account managers' offices.

"Excuse me Department Head Sinlak, but are we meant to be going to the account managers' offices?" Fleur enquired.

"We are indeed. Everything shall be explained shortly." Sinlak replied, as he made his way along the corridor his shoes making little clicks on the marble. He stopped in front of one of the doors and gave a quick knock on the door.

"Enter" came a call from inside the room. Sinlak opened the door and led Fleur into the room where Fleur saw, to her surprise, not one goblin but four seated around a long low coffee table drinking tea from a sterling silver tea set and china cups. Fleur recognized the goblins from the will readings.

"Ah Mrs. Delacour-Weasley, please do come in and have a seat." the oldest looking goblin, who she believed, named Bogrod greeted as he motioned to three other chairs around the table and Fleur moved across to take the offered chair in the middle of the three spares so that she wasn't having to sit directly next to one of the account managers.

"Thank you Sinlak, we appreciate you allowing us this opportunity and don't think we'll forget your help come bonus time." Bogrod explained, as Sinlak gave a nod of his head, turned on his heel and closed the door gently behind him.

"Tea?" asked one of the other goblins who had picked up the silver teapot, if her memory served her this was Account Manager Mozuk who ran the Dumbledore account.

Wanting confirmation of her memory Fleur sitting straighter in her chair replied "Yes please, I will pour however Account Manager ..."

"Mozuk, but it's alright my dear, I'll pour, you just sit there and try and not look so worried." Mozuk replied as the rest of the goblins gave a light hearted cackle.

"Cream, Milk, Honey, Sugar?" Mozuk asked.

"Just one sugar please." Fleur replied, looking around the other four goblins who were watching her closely.

Fleur accepted the cup and saucer with a 'Merci' and took a tentative sip of the hot liquid.

"Introductions are in order I think first of all" Bogrod announced, who appeared to be chairing the meeting.

"Should we not wait for the others before having to go through the introductions a second time." one of the other goblins, who was a little taller than the others, suggested who she believed to be Furybreaker the Ravenclaw Account Manager, which she deduced that the last Account Manager was Bkodar the Hufflepuff Account Manager.

"Ah yes a very valid point." replied Bogrod, just as there was another knock on the door to which he called out "enter".

The door opened to reveal Account Manager Griphook as well as a middle aged witch who was wearing a smart grey pinstripe trouser suit and had a smart grey dragon skin briefcase in her hand.

"Ah excellent timing, come in, come in." Bogrod called out, waving the two new arrivals into the room where Griphook took the seat on Fleur's right and the witch to Fleur's left. The witch gave Fleur a look of assessment and then nodded to herself and began helping herself to a cup of tea, which surprised Fleur as one does not just help themselves when it comes to goblins.

"Right then Mrs. Delacour-Weasley, I believe introductions are in order." Bogrod announced, clapping his hands together.

"Sorry to interrupt, it is now just Ms. Delacour once again and I believe I know everyone here account manager Bogrod, you run the Black family account do you not? I recognise you all from the will readings my friends attended her recently." interrupted Fleur.

"I believe on my right this would be account manager Griphook who is the Potter family manager, next to him is account manager Furybreaker who runs the Ravenclaw family account and on your right are account managers Bkodar and Mozuk who run the Hufflepuff and Dumbledore family accounts respectively. I believe the only person I do not know is you Madame'" Fleur finished looking at the witch who had an impressed look on her face.

The witch placed her cup and saucer down and extended a hand to Fleur. "Please to meet you Ms Delacour, my name is Hayley Sloop one of the senior partners at Sloop & Everard of Horizont Alley. I believe you have met with my partner Joel this morning."

"Yes I did, pleased to meet you Mrs. Sloop." Fleur replied disappointed the witch knew something so personal about her straight off and felt at a disadvantage.

"It's Ms. actually, I went through a divorce some years ago before I met my current partner with whom I'm very happy with and have two wonderful children, but please just call me Hayley." Hayley replied hoping that by letting Fleur know that she herself had been divorced and still found love with someone else, it would help the beautiful young witch realise that life will get better even with a divorce to her name already.

"Please zen call me Fleur. I'm please to meet you Hayley." Fleur responded, raising her chin in a show of respect to the woman as she understood and appreciated the gesture as Hayley had just returned them to a more equal status quo.

"Well now to business, as time is gold. We have requested a meeting with you Ms. Delacour because we would like to discuss something with you." Bogrod explained.

"Please just call me Fleur, account manager Bogrod." Fleur replied as all the goblins as well and Hayley chuckled.

"I'm sorry I do not understand; did I say something amusing?" Fleur asked, not understanding what was so funny.

"Apologies Fleur but our clients took the exact same kind of tact as yourself on our first meeting with them as well." Mozuk explained, grinning.

"Yes you see our clients are Lady Hermione Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff, although she insists we call her Hermione and their client is Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw, who they inform us insist on them calling him Harry." Bkodar explained, as he gave another light chuckle.

"Same with me. Harry is most insistent that we have an informal relationship while working in a professional capacity as he says he can never have too many friends." Hayley chipped in.

"So Fleur, we called you here today as an opportunity has presented itself and we believe that you may be the perfect solution to our... hmmm situation shall we say." Griphook explained.

"What is the opportunity and solution to which you are referring to account manager Griphook?" Fleur asked.

"Please Fleur, there is no need to call us by our title unless we are on the banking floor. Surely Sinlak must have told you that. No! Well I'll have a word with him when we finish here. Tell us Fleur are you enjoying your work in Loans and Collections?" Griphook asked Fleur.

Not knowing whether this was a trick question as she was sat with five account managers and a magical solicitor she didn't want to give an honest answer that she found the work a waste of her abilities as she was mainly employed in an administration and underwriting role. Deciding on caution over boldness she replied, "I work in the department well enough and Sinlak has told me that he is happy with my performance over the years and have never had a complaint raised about me."

"Fleur, please rest assured that we aren't trying to trick you. If you don't enjoy it then please speak freely and honestly with us." said Bkodar as Fleur looked around the goblins she saw them all looking back at her expectantly. Decided to be honest she said, "Too be truthful, I do not believe zat it is making the best use of my abilities. I normally finish my work in half the time it takes my colleagues to do theirs, I request additional work and responsibility but Department Head Sinlak seem very reluctant to give me more and I find zat I am spending half of my day searching for more to do."

"Excellent as that is what we believe to be the case as well from our observations." Mozuk announced, to Fleur's genuine surprise.

"Really? You have been observing me?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, you see as account managers we are constantly looking for the best people in each department who might be able to improve the banks' performance as well as our own." Bogrod explained, as he took a sip of his tea.

"We believe that you have the necessary skills and natural abilities, shall we say, to do a lot more for the bank and it's clients." Furybreaker added, picking up his cup and giving it a stir with the spoon before taking a sip.

"You do?" she clarified.

"We do indeed." replied Bkodar. "We wondered whether you would have fancied having a different role at the bank, one where you would be having a great deal of variety to your roll as it would require market research, supply and demand analysis, face to face meetings with clients, deal brokering and negotiations, administration, strategic planning and a little bit of magical law."

"Yes, it would also require spending some time overseas as well as visiting other countries looking for opportunities and investigating suppliers and their potential business ethics and backgrounds as well as providing risk assessment and a little problem solving." added Griphook.

"It sounds wonderful. Certainly sounds a lot more interesting than what I am doing now as, I feel, I could probably charm a quill and a stamper to do what I'm doing now." Fleur replied wondering what the job was that they are proposing.

"We hoped you would say that. Now if I remember correctly you joined us at the table with Harry, Hermione, Lord Longbottom-Gryffindor and Lord Weasley-Slytherin at Gents and Gentry I believe after the readings of wills that gave them their titles." said Bogrod.

"Oui, I mean yes, I did. I was there to see you're impressive errrr antics after you drank a bottle of Firewhiskey." Fleur replied, a smile teasing to break from her face as the other assembled goblins roared with laughter.

"I had completely forgotten about that." laughed Furybreaker.

"Clearly I missed something eventful." Hayley chipped in, "I think you'll have to bring me up to speed on that one another time Bogrod."

"Yes, well that is a story for another time, preferably one outside of these walls. Yes, Fleur so as I was saying from that evening I gather that you are in fact friends with Hermione and Harry?" Bogrod finished.

"Yes, Hermione is dating Ron or Lord Weasley-Slytherin who is my ex-husband's youngest brother and Harry was a competitor in the Tri-Wizard tournament a few years ago and saved my little sister in the second task and was until recently dating my ex-husband's sister, so I know them quite well and would consider them friends." Fleur replied honestly.

"And you would have their best interests at heart?" asked Mozuk.

"Absolutely. There my friends. I would do anything for my friends and my family." Fleur replied with all the seriousness she could muster.

"That's good to hear because you'll be indirectly working for them as we, as their account managers, would like you to work with us to help grow their fortune and help to make their dreams and visions a reality." declared Griphook.

"Really! That would be wonderful. So what would I be doing?" Fleur asked, excited at the prospects of being able to help her friends as part of her job.

"Well you would be working with all five of us as well as a colleague of ours based at the branch in Japan to help us with investment opportunities around the globe that could net Harry and Hermione a great deal of money if we can get deals secured." explained Griphook.

"Please do not take offence to this Fleur as it is only meant as the highest of compliments but we not only want you for your brain and magical abilities but we believe that your beauty could help us in negotiation meetings to get what we want as well." Bogrod explained.

"No offence taken at all Bogrod. I use my allure sometimes to help take the focus off the two of them in public so that they aren't constantly getting stared at or harassed by people, so using it in a meeting to help secure a deal would be more than acceptable to me." Fleur reasoned.

"Perfect! Part of your roll would not only be working with these five fine individuals but would also entail working alongside me as well, as I can't always get out of the office to communicate with these five quickly and it would be helpful to have someone assist with research and be able to represent the bank in meetings etc. when none of the account managers can attend." Hayley explained.

"It sounds absolutely perfect." Fleur responded.

"Excellent I'm happy to hear that you are enthusiastic about the idea. Well firstly, I think we have to negotiate the terms of your employment in this capacity and you will, I'm afraid, have to sign some confidentiality agreements and magical contracts regarding the information that you'll be privy to. As the information will be worth a lot of gold to others who may be wishing to compete." explained Furybreaker, getting affirmative nods from the others.

"I have no problem to any agreements that you wish me to sign as I would rather die than betray my friends or my employer." Fleur announced, the goblins grinned at her for adding that last comment.

"Excellent well we will work out your bonus structure over the next few weeks but in regards to your salary you're currently earning nine and a half thousand galleons a year in your current post, I believe, plus an annual bonus of around give or take a thousand galleons, correct?" asked Mozuk.

"Yes that is correct." Fleur confirmed dreading a pay cut as the money she earned was only just enough to get by with now after she had paid her half of the mortgage on Shell Cottage along with food and other expenses.

"Well as you'll be carrying out work over five different accounts shall we say ten thousand galleons a year per account?" Bogrod asked the goblins assembled as they all gave affirmative nods.

"Fifty thousand galleons a year!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Yes, plus bonus depending on performance." chipped in Mozuk.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Fleur replied, amazed at the pay increase she was going to have.

"Well, gentlemen I'm not sure that's entirely a fair sum as Fleur will be doing quite a lot of work for my firm to assist us with the deal so how about we throw in another six thousand galleons and cover her travel and other expenses? Harry was telling me about a wonderful trunk he secured from Eaton & Co that might be a worthwhile investment for Fleur if we are expecting her to travel." Hayley chipped in causing Fleur to turn her head and look at her in surprise.

"That sounds fair. So fifty-six thousand galleons a year, plus bonus and expenses. Does that sound alright? What say you Fleur?" Bogrod asked smiling at the stunned French witch.

"When can I start?" Fleur asked stunned but excited about the change in her future.

* * *

 **Wednesdays 10th August, 11th year Boys Dormitary, Turtle Island, Mahoutokoro**

Hero's alarm went off at five a.m. and he turned it off quickly but was hit by a pillow thrown by Omori who groaned that it was too early and to 'turn the bloody alarm off'. Hero threw off the quilt, got up, and padded quietly around his room taking his clothes and school bag with him. He moved across to the bathroom and jumped in the shower and woke up as the water washed the sleepiness out of his system. He turned the water off and quickly toweled himself off.

He was foregoing his normal morning swim as he had a task that he needed to perform as Head Boy after receiving a letter the day before from Simon Sichiro, who was the Head Boy in Phoenix Clan the previous year, notifying him on one of his responsibilities as the current head boy.

Putting his uniform on and pulling his school bag onto his shoulder he headed for the stairs from the bathroom as he didn't want to open the dorm window, because he'd wake the rest of the guys up. He bounded down the stairs and made his way out of the pagoda to the Quidditch changing rooms and made his way to his locker where he took out his Windseeker broom, closed his locker, and quickly headed out along the walk ways to the entrance of Turtle Island through the trees and along the path as he entered into the grounds and saw that the sun was teasingly starting to creep its way up into the sky casting a pink glow over the grounds.

He didn't have a lot of time to spare. He mounted his broom and kicked off hard from the ground and set off towards the Jade Pagoda where he'd arranged to meet Hester Steiggson the current head girl on the roof. He was making good time as there was a slight breeze kicking up and he felt the end of his broom handle dip down a little as a tail wind pushed him forwards as he righted his trajectory. He spotted Hester standing on the roof, with her broom in hand, waving at him to hurry up. Leaning forwards on his broom we willed it forward with his magic and the broom lurched forwards at greater speed. He was coming in quickly as Hester moved gingerly along the tiles to the spire tip of the pagoda and held onto it as Hero skidded in midair to a halt next to her and dismounted his broom.

"Morning Hester." he greeted cheerfully, as he put his broom down above him on the slope so that it could only roll down into his legs and not go anywhere while he fished around his bag looking for the letter.

"Hi Hero, I almost thought you weren't going to make it there for a minute, as it's not like you to be late." Hester teased taking her own letter, that she had received from Kayleigh Quang of Tiger Clan the previous year's Head Girl, out one of the side pockets on her blazer.

"Well we had a bit of a big night drinking on Sunday night as Harry and Hermione have come to stay at Turtle Island this week and we got pretty steamed. Then after Defense class yesterday and Hermione turning Egg into a scrambled egg, she and Harry spent the night working with us on our dueling, which was really cool but we were all knackered and most of us were in bed for about nine o'clock." Hero explained throwing his bag back over his shoulder and picking up his broom as he gingerly made his way over to Hester.

"So they ended up with you guys huh. Well rather you than those prats in Phoenix." Hester said unfolding her letter and holding it out flat.

"Oh I don't think they'll be going to Phoenix." Hero responded opening his letter out and turning to face the entrance into Mahoutokoro between Tiger Land and Turtle Island as that was West and his instructions had been to make sure that they were facing west when the sun came up.

"What makes you say that?" Hester asked turning to face west as well and moved towards Hero and standing next to him with their shoulders close together as she looked over their shoulder to make sure that the sun would shine through the gap between them properly.

"I'll tell you once we've got this sorted but let's just say that they aren't impressed with Phoenix Clan at all." Hero responded with a grin. "It's nearly time, best hold the letters up."

Hester and Hero both held their letters up and Hester saw that like hers Hero's letter was formed in the shape of an 'L' and as Hero held his out Hester rotated hers so that the two letters formed one big square and the section of their letters that touch fused together. Taking a side each on the edge of the letter they kept the page taut and then pressed their Head Boy and Head Girl badges onto the parchment.

They stayed there for a few moments as they saw the sun was rising as the shadow on the grounds below them was slowly being dissolved as the sunlight gently rolled upwards from the base of the Jade Pagoda and up across the grounds, past the training pond in front of the library and then workings its way up illuminating the library and the dueling hall as the sunshine continued its journey up the grounds.

"How long do we have to hold it like this? My arms are getting tired." Hester asked.

"Just until the sunlight hits the parchment and then the sunshine should filter through the parchment and that's going to concentrate the sunlight and send a beam to where it's hidden." Hero responded, just as they felt the sun hitting the backs of their legs and rolling its way up them before the light hit the parchment and as Hero saw the parchment seemed to absorb the sunlight and start to glow brighter and brighter before suddenly casting a concentrated beam of light across the horizon and impacting on a section of the rock face above the entrance to the grounds above the escalators down the tut tuts.

After five seconds the beam ceased and they saw the place where it had hit the rock was still glowing as if the beam of light was still shining on it.

"Right let's go." Hester exclaimed, as she jumped onto her broom with Hero hot on her heels. They both flew off to where the light was still showing. They pounded across the grounds quickly and approached the rock face where Hester did a small tip up before plummeting straight down towards the light slowing just as she was about to hit the rock face and levelled out before coming to a stop next to the glowing rock.

Hero joined her a few seconds later and they both pressed their badges to the rock and it faded from existence and revealed a small wooden chest about two foot by one foot in length and height and Hester reached into the gap around the box and pulled it out.

"Whoa it's heavier than it looks. Maybe you should put all them muscles to use and you hold it while we land." Hester suggested as Hero took the box from her and agreed that it was heavy.

They then descended the rock face to the ground where the entrance to the school was and sat on the wide wooden foot bridge as the sun fully came up, and they sat next to each other crossed legged looking out over the grounds from their raised position and Hero put the box between them and read the lid out loud "Truth or Dare".

"It's a game. The way Kayleigh Quang was writing about it was that it was like a box of lightning bolts, rainbows and unicorns." Hester chuckled to herself.

"Simon's letter said that it helped him and his new girlfriend get together and that it will make their last year in school more interesting if nothing else." Hero added as he reached for the clasp and opened the box.

Inside the box it was lined with a green velvet material and on the inside of the lid held in place by two thin level straps was a letter addressed to "The New Head Boy and Girl", Hero unclipped it and held it out to Hester giving her first dibs to read it.

Also in the box was eight large squares of blank parchment that was a silvery color and one even larger piece of folded up parchment that was gold in color. Also there was a purple coin bag and then what looked to be three sets of muggle playing cards. One set was split into two different colors half being pink and the other half blue. The second deck that was a deep red on one side and white on the other and the final deck was all black with Dare written on the back with white letters.

Hester opened the letter and read out loud: -

 ** _To the New Head Boy and Girl,_**

 ** _Congratulations on following our instructions and finding a game that will make your final year at Mahoutokoro a little more interesting, and will help relieve some of the stress and errrr tension of preparing for your NEWTs in more ways than one._**

 ** _The game is Truth or Dare but unlike other games of Truth or Dare you may have played this one is going to be played out throughout the year and whoever the winner is at the end of the year will be a little bit better off and wealthier._**

 ** _So let's explain how the game works._**

 ** _The big piece of gold colored parchment is to be hung in the prefects' bathroom in the school Quidditch stadium. This parchment has been enchanted so that if anyone, other than those in eleventh year and playing the game, look at the parchment all they will see is the eleventh year class time table along with the fixtures for the school Quidditch championship._**

 ** _However, what the eleventh years will see is the match ups for the current active round for that week. The students at Mahoutokoro are normally half boys and girls so there is twenty scheduled round as this is boys versus girls' contest and it's a case of trying to get to the last man or woman standing. If more than one person wins then they split the prize however the likelihood of that happening is slim._**

 ** _So the Silver parchment is also enchanted and is to be hung on the back of each eleventh year girls' and boys' dormitory doors so that the list and order of rankings are displayed. Current active players will be shown in green ink, players currently in a match up will be displayed in black and anyone who has been eliminated will have their name appear in red ink._**

 ** _Each round has to be concluded in a week as the fixtures will be announced on the gold parchment on a Monday morning at sunrise and players have until sunset on Sunday evening to complete their round._**

 ** _So the point of the game. You'll see two decks of cards in the box. The blue and pink cards are to be handed out to the people in your year. Pink for Girls and Blue for Boys. All those who wish to play just need to write their name on the card and they will be entered into the game._**

 ** _The red and white deck is the players' choice deck. Each person who is playing takes the card and writes on the white side who they think are the top five best looking people of the opposite sex in the year. (Remember to put the number of the rank next to the player's name otherwise the game will automatically go with the majority if you're not specific in your rankings.)_**

 ** _They'll have two days to decide who they want to put down on their rankings side of the card and if they don't then the game will just go with the majority of what has already been specified. One the red side of the card the player writes down one dare that they would want to give their opponent. The reason for this is that every fifth round is a double dare round where the player doesn't get an option to select truth but has to choose one of the dares._**

 ** _The final deck which is the black cards each player will be given one of the cards to keep and when a dare or double dare round is active they have the choice of doing the dare their opponent gives them or the dare on the card._**

 ** _You'll see a purple coin bag in the box, there is nothing in there until the rankings have been formed and once the rankings are formed then you go around each player and they reach into the bag and two coins will be available to them that they take out._**

 ** _The boy and girl who get ranked as the no. 1 best looking in the year will have highest value coins (so they'll have 20 engraved on them), the second best looking would have 19 and so on._**

 ** _The aim of the game is to win as many coins off your opponents as possible. If you refuse to answer a truth question and also refuse to do the dare, then you have to give your opponent your coin. If you lose both of your coins, then you are out of the game and you have to give the person you have lost to all the coins that you have collected._**

 ** _The person with the most coins at the end of the game once all rounds are complete can drop their coins into the bag and the bag will convert the numbers on the coins into real gold as their prize._**

 ** _Also once the player signs their card stating their intent that they want to play they are entering into an agreement where they won't discuss the game with anybody who isn't playing (even after the game is finished) and while the game is active they will only be able to discuss a round with someone of the same sex who has already played the same opponent._**

 ** _This is good because it means that people can't pre-warn future opponents about what is coming and a tongue tying curse will be enacted if they are discussing in front of other people so there is no risk of being overheard._**

 ** _So good luck and we hope that you have as much fun with this game with your year as we did with ours._**

 ** _Simon Sichiro and Kayleigh Quang._**

"God they weren't kidding were they about it making the year more interesting were." Hero said shaking his head as he saw that the letters they had combined had now changed the text to 'The Official Rules for Truth or Dare'.

"Look there more rules here." he said to Hester who was re-reading the letter and thinking about potential loopholes the Phoenix members might try and exploit as they were sneaky.

"Right well we will read the rest of them in a minute. Tell me about why Harry Potter and Hermione Granger didn't go to Phoenix Clan" Hester asked eagerly.


	62. Chapter 62 - A Little One-on-One

**Chapter 62 – A little One-on-One**

 **Thursday 11th August, Dining Hall, Turtle Island**

Harry and Hermione were seated with the Turtles in the dining hall having lunch, which today was British food day, which Harry was happy about as it meant that he'd been able to eat some food that he was familiar with. Today he was enjoying a very tasty toad in the hole with lashings of gravy and carrot and parsnip mash.

As he ate his food Harry thought about how quickly the week had been going. Tuesday had been one hell of a day as they had had a particularly grueling recap of everything they should know at this point in their education in Charms, which was pretty tough as Master Ping was really working them hard and she reminded him in a way of the way Snape was all business and not fun.

She had wanted them to perfect all the charms they had already learned and then spent the three-hour lesson asking each person at random to stand up and perform a particular charm in front of the class.

She then told them that this year they would be working on creating their own charms as well as modifying existing charms and enchanting objects. Hermione had been delighted as she was really enjoying the spell creation and adaption element of the school curriculum. At Hogwarts it was more about perfecting existing spells but here they were really pushing the envelope to evolve magic and move it forward.

Tuesday afternoon they had had History of Magic and to their disappointment had rolled through the periods of time and in their final year the subject matter was dedicated to the years of magical events of the last century. Hermione and Harry discovered to their horror that they would be learning all about a wizard perspective of Grindelwald and Voldemort's rise to power and how they were destroyed as those two wizards had been the biggest influences on the magical world in the last hundred years and the class were itching to get first hands accounts of events.

Wednesdays early morning start for Astronomy was again a recap of what they had learned up to now, and Harry found that he was about the same level as half the class. Hero told him that they were people that didn't want to focus on Astronomy as they wanted to specialize in other fields.

That afternoon Harry and Hermione had got through their second dueling class with the Turtles where they had practice their striking spells that Master Kuzuko had taught them, and both had seemed to master the spells quite quickly.

Master Kuzuko, true to her word, was spending the first week working with Hero and Akiko of Turtle Clan, Ling of Tiger Clan, Eddie Chung and Marco Ronaldo of Phoenix Clan and finally Charlie Chung, Sunny Hichiro and Rachel Yu of Dragon Clan working with them separately from the group and Harry and Hermione worked with all the others and Hermione, at the classes insistence, taught them all how to do her paintball hex.

She was a little reluctant to teach it to the Phoenix students who were all being really friendly to her which surprised her after the reply they had sent to Harry and herself about coming to stay with them. The only ones that weren't were Marco's lackeys, Cadogen Ryan, Miguel Fu or Egg, and a welsh girl called Bronwen Eirwen who spent the lesson staring daggers at Hermione.

This morning they had had double potions with Master Cho which was their only lesson of the day as they had a free double period in afternoon and to get the most out of class Master Cho had spent some time with Harry and Hermione while giving them a short quiz about what they had covered at Hogwarts to see if they needed to catch up, and was happy that Hermione, especially, was highly skilled at potions and Harry had a good knowledgebase.

He told the class that as well as perfecting difficult potions in class, they would also be inventing potions as well and that their first potion that they would be brewing would be Felix Felicis.

He informed them that would take them all year to make and they would be working in teams of two and that everyone needed to partner up as the potion would be a joint effort and that they would also have to set up their wards around their cauldron as they would be kept in his private potions lab on the other side of the store room and they would need to ensure that no one was able to tamper with their potion.

As Harry finished his lunch, Hermione was currently sat next to him at the table reading something from her scroll viewer. She looked up sensing someone approaching the table and saw Hero striding confidently into the dining hall with a big smile on his face as he approached the eleventh year table.

"Hi guys, I need to call an eleventh year meeting somewhere away from the rest of the Clan. What are you all doing with your free double period this afternoon?" he asked looking around the group.

Louis and Giovanni said that they were going to go with Gwen and June to the dojo to practice some more on the things Harry and Hermione had set them to learn before the end of the week, and joked that it was like staying with two teachers.

Tim said that he, Omori and Po had accepted a challenge from Tai Taylor, Fu Naomi and Chen Dai Chi of Tiger Clan to a game of gobstones in the Jade Pagoda.

"Be careful playing that lot and check for any charms or modifications on the gobstones between turns as the Tigers like to play jokes on people when they are playing." Harry warned them.

Tim laughed before replying, "Those geeks don't do practical jokes or cheating. If they were in Phoenix, then maybe, but not the Tigers."

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you all." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

Akiko and Yoko said that they were off to the library to look for some scrolls on charm modifications, which Harry thought Hermione was going to jump at the opportunity to join them in the library as that was exactly the sort of thing that she'd normally be doing. Instead she sat there which surprised him, before rolling up her scroll viewer turned to Hero and told him.

"I was actually going to ask Harry to spend the afternoon helping me with my flying. I was awful last Quidditch lesson as I'm really not a good flier and the only reason I didn't wipe out coming down the mountain when those pop up traps were going off was because Harry kindly bumped me out of the way of them each time. Plus, he'll be having the second half of the lesson doing seeker training so I'll be on my own then." Hermione replied, giving Harry a small smile and a hopeful look.

"Sure I'll help you with your flying. It'll make a nice change for me to help you with something rather than the other way around for once.", he grinned back at her.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll all stick by you while Tim, Omori, Yoko and Harry are off doing their training." Akiko assured her with a warm smile.

"Thanks guys." Hermione replied.

"So other than the gobstones match can everyone spare ten or fifteen minutes now? I've got to tell you all about something I learned about this morning and it is kind of an eleventh year tradition that I don't want to break." Hero asked the group.

"Sure we can spare fifteen minutes as we've got hours to play gobstones against the Tigers." Omori replied.

"Cool, well let's go up to the lounge on our floor, where we can have some privacy." Hero announced, looking around the nearest tables seeing a couple of people trying to subtly eavesdrop, as the group gathered their belongings and stood before following Hero out and up to the eleventh year floor of the pagoda.

* * *

 **Shortly after in the eleventh year lounge**

"So let me get this straight so that I know that understand this properly. We play against the whole of the year and the person who manages to survive the longest and gathers the most coins have the points on the coins turn into real gold?" Tim clarified.

"Yes, but the dares could be absolutely anything, so unless you're prepared to potentially get pretty physical with girls who you might not fancy you could potentially get knocked out after two rounds if you aren't prepared to do anything they dare you to do." Hero confirmed.

"Yeah that's true, but that doesn't mean that the dares will always be sexual in nature though does it? As they could be anything like I don't know say sitting at another Clan's table during evening meals or something." Yoko reasoned.

"Look no one needs to play if they don't want to and you can quit anytime you want by just refusing to answer the truth question or doing the dare and you'll be out within two rounds. I'll represent Turtle by myself if none of you want to play." Hero explained, with a slight shrug.

"Are you joking? You're not representing Turtle on your own, we stick together remember. Plus, the opportunity to get up close and personal with some of the girls in our year and them not be able to talk about it to anyone until after the game has finished has its advantages." Louis reasoned, as he looked over at Hermione before switching his gaze as he saw that Harry was looking at him... Hard and he felt himself wilt a bit under Harry's gaze.

"So you can only discuss the truth's you and your opponent have given or the dares you've done after you and that opponent have been eliminated?" Giovanni asked.

"Yeah that's right. It's so that you can't give anyone any kind of pre-warning of what an opponent might ask. There is a loop hole that you can discuss it with members of your Clan who have gone against the same opponent already." Hero replied checking the second page of rules that he and Hester had discovered that had appeared on the parchment pieces the light had passed through.

"So you don't get to pick your opponents each round?" Po asked disappointedly checking that she understood correctly.

"The game picks the opponents at random so if there's a special someone that you're wanting to hook up with Po then you might have to battle your way through the rounds until you get drawn against them." Hero explained giving her a warm smile that caused a slight blush to appear on her cheeks.

"What happens if say all the boys voted for the same five girls in the top five and in the same order?" Tim asked.

"Then the game would knock the rest into a random order. so if that happened the person on the bottom of the list isn't necessarily the worst looking in the year it's just the game organizing the players." Hero replied.

"Don't worry guys one Miguel Fu will be bottom as no one if going to vote for that ugly mug. If he makes it into anyone's top five, then I'll snog the Grandmaster." Yoko announced, to the laughs of the group.

"What happens if someone gets voted for and that person decides that they aren't going to take part in the game at all?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione's reaction in his peripheral vision as he wasn't going to play if she wasn't, as it would allow him more time alone with her while the others were off playing their rounds.

"You've got to play Harry." Yoko said aghast to the agreeance of the others except Hero.

"He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to. It's up to the individual if they want to take part." Hero said before adding "and no putting pressure on anyone in the Clan who doesn't want to play."

"Harry mate, come on, think of all the things you might get to do with loads of different girls and no one would ever find out." Tim pleaded in a way that reminded Harry so much of Ron.

June tutted, "Boys! Unlike the rest of you, Harry might not be thinking through his trousers and might possibly not want to play for a different reason. Did any of you think of that?."

"Thanks June" Harry grinned at her and giving her a small wink as she gave him a shy little smile back.

"What about you Hermione? You're going to step up to the challenge and play right?" Louis asked as the focus shifted onto Hermione.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea. I've got a boyfriend back home in England." Hermione replied thinking about what Ron would say if he found out she was playing a game that could cause her to get down and dirty with other guys if she let herself play and join in. She saw Harry's gaze drop to his lap at the mention of Ron.

"What happens on tour, stays on tour though." Louis retorted, giving her a flirtatious wink.

"Someone is very keen for you to play." Gwen giggled.

"You could always play and just drop out if anything comes up that you don't feel comfortable or happy with." Po suggested.

"Guys! What did I say no more than a minute ago about not trying to pressure anyone into playing?" Hero asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're not trying to pressure, Hero, just trying to make helpful suggestions as it would be a good chance to have a laugh at least. I mean Hermione is smart, so to win the rounds she would just give them a really difficult truth they might not want to admit or a dare that they wouldn't perform and win that way." Yoko explained.

"Plus if you got Egg you could do something positively despicable to him." grinned Giovanni.

"Hmmmm that's a good point." Louis added.

"Well I'll think about it." Hermione replied, as she thought how it could be possible to play without getting physical with anyone, unless of course she gets drawn against Harry as he would be placed high and she would most likely be placed low.

"That's fine Hermione, you've got two days to think about it as on Sunday the lists will be revealed and then at Sunrise on Monday the match ups will be displayed on the poster in the eleventh year bathroom." Hero said, as he handed Hermione three cards.

"If you want to play just write your name on the pink card. On the red and white card, you write out your top five with their ranks next to them and on the reverse of that on the red side you need to write down a dare that you think no one would do.

On the Black card will appear a dare in certain rounds that will be a double dare round where you have to pick one of the dares and don't have an option for a truth question instead." Hero explained as he turned to Harry.

"You playing Harry?" he asked.

"I'll think about it as well, if that's alright with you Hero." Harry replied taking his cards, noticing he had a blue instead of pink card, but not seeing the disappointment on the Turtle girls faces.

"That's cool. Remember the rest of you, no badgering them." Hero added to the rest of the Turtles warningly.

* * *

After agreeing to let Hermione and Harry make their own minds up, the Turtles all dispersed off to carry out their plans for the afternoon. As Yoko and Akiko were walking out of Turtle Island looking through the copy of the rules that Hero had copied out for them.

"I really want Harry to play." Yoko said to Akiko as they made their way down the forest path leading to the main school grounds.

"Me too. He didn't look to impressed with Louis trying to push Hermione into it though" Akiko replied.

"I know. He's got all the subtlety of brick that one. I think he's shooting for the stars if he thinks he's going to bed Hermione." Yoko replied adjusting the strap on her shoulder.

"There's obviously something going on there with Harry and Hermione though. You could feel the sexual tension crackling between them that first night on the beach." Akiko said.

Yoko sighed, "I know. It was so blatantly obvious to everyone. This is why we have to get him in the game before they both wake and smell the hormones and get together."

"So how do we convince him to play?" asked Akiko, racking her brains thinking of a way to get Harry to want to play the game.

"Simple we keep trying to convince Hermione to play just for the fun of it and once they play he won't be able to tell her until the games finished." Yoko replied, with a sly grin.

"True. Are you sure you got sorted into the right Clan all those years ago?" Akiko asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Absolutely, although sometimes I understand why Phoenix members think the way they do. Who doesn't like getting what they want and wouldn't be prepared to try and make it happen?" Yoko asked, as they descended down the path towards the library.

"That's very true." Akiko replied.

* * *

"So are you going to play?" Hermione asked Harry as he opened the door to the corridor connecting their trunks.

"Hi Hermione, how nice to see you as well." Harry replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he grinned at her as he stepped back allowing her into his trunk's sitting room. She then rested her broomstick against the back of one of his sofa's before pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." She replied rolling her eyes at him. "So are you going to play?" she repeated.

"Dunno… Are you?" he replied.

"I'm think I might. I mean at least for the first couple of rounds as it could be quite funny trying to outwit people and beat them that way. I'm certainly not going to do anything naughty with anyone." She replied picking up her broom.

"I think Louis is kinda hoping that you will." he commented, casually not wanting to meet her eye while walking towards his wardrobe door to get his Firebolt.

Hermione followed him and leant on the door frame watching him as he willed the Potter family ring to appear on his finger and pressed it to the wood so that the secret compartment appeared much like it did on her console when she pressed the Hufflepuff ring to it.

"I'm not going to be playing for that reason Harry and certainly not because some boy I hardly know might want me to." Hermione replied, giving a dramatic shiver as the thought of kissing Louis was not a pleasant thought.

"He's not that bad looking." Harry said begrudgingly as he pulled his Firebolt out leaving the pads as they were only flying and not playing today so he wouldn't need them. "Plus he's French and everyone knows that you girls love a French guy." he teased.

"Is he French? He doesn't sound French compared to when I hear Fleur talking and for your information Harry all women do not love a French guy just because of an accent." Hermione replied, wondering why Louis didn't sound French or speak with an accent like her friend did.

Standing, Harry sealed the compartment and stood and turned to her. "That's because we're all speaking to each other in Japanese remember?"

"Oh that's right I completely forgot as we just talk normally and they must be hearing Japanese." Hermione replied before something occurred to her. "So when me and you are talking like now on our own are we speaking to each other in Japanese or English?"

"I don't know. I'd assume Japanese because when we speak to each other in front of the group they understand what we're saying don't they?" Harry asked, wondering about it himself now.

"Maybe we can try later and see whether the others can tell us whether they are hearing us talking in English or not. It could be pretty handy if they couldn't understand what we were saying as it means we can have a private conversation in front of everyone who doesn't speak English." Harry said.

"Oh yeah and what would you want to speak to me about that you wouldn't want the others hearing?" Hermione asked cheekily.

"Lots of things." He replied back with a wink.

"So stop dodging the question Harry, are you going to play?" she asked him again.

"I really don't know. If you play I will, but if you aren't going to then I won't either as it will give us more time together if their all off doing…. whatever it is they'll be doing." He replied as he ushered her out into the sitting room.

"I think all the Turtle girls want you to play." She added, biting her lower lip nervously.

"So?" he replied shrugging.

"So Yoko and Akiko are really pretty. Well there all pretty actually and well you're a bloke." Hermione explained, as if her last statement was enough justification.

"Oh well spotted." Harry replied, grinning matching the tone perfectly to the time Hermione had said the exact same thing to Ron in fourth year when they were trying to get dates for the Yule Ball.

Hermione however didn't appreciate the joke as much as she gave him playful punch on the arm. "You know I know you're a bloke. I just meant that every bloke in the year will be playing trying to… you know get some intimate situations going with some of the girls."

"Are you saying that I'm like every other bloke?" Harry quipped.

"No of course not. I know better than anyone that how special you are." she replied giving him a disarming smile.

"Thanks. You're very special too, however I'm not going to play a game just because some girls want me to play it as you've just said yourself. You know better than anyone how I don't like being manipulated into doing something just because other people want me to.

The ministry tried it and Dumbledore at times managed to do it and I promised myself after the battle that I'm never going to have that happen again." Harry replied, firmly.

"I know that and I think that's definitely the way to live your life now as you're holden to no one and after all you've been through. I just meant that you're going to be first or second in that list and there will be a lot of disappointed girls if you don't play and… well you're single and can do whatever you want and you never know you might have fun." Hermione replied, linking his arm as she started leading him out of his trunk into the boys' dorm.

"Ha!" Harry barked out a laugh, "Hero and Goro will be number one and two followed probably by that pillock Marco. I'd be lucky to make the top twenty." Harry muttered modestly, as he stepped out of the trunk.

"Rubbish you were number one in the Hogwarts list last year." Hermione replied, surprised at Harry playing himself down as he must surely know how good looking he is.

"Whatever. That was probably just because ofnall that chosen one stuff being spouted!" he said dismissively before turning the conversation back on her "You on the other hand will definitely be getting placed number one." He added as he helped her out of the trunk and closed it.

"Don't be silly Harry there are loads more girls here who are certainly a lot more attractive than me. No one thinks that I'm pretty and even if there was no one would even think about placing me at number one. Really you're so silly at times." Hermione muttered dismissively as she pulled open the boys' floor to ceiling curtain and window allowing a soft breeze to enter the room.

Harry stepped up beside her and looked down into her eyes shaking his head softly. "You know sometimes you're the dumbest smart person I know. You're not pretty, you're absolutely beautiful and I know you'll be my number one as you'd get my vote for number one. If I play." He replied before giving her a kiss on the forehead and then fell backwards out of the window with his broom and gave a whoop as he got onto it mid-air as it plummeted towards the water and then twisted in the air and started climbing up into the sky.

Hermione's couldn't help but smile at Harry telling her he thought she was beautiful. Not pretty, or alright. He'd said Beautiful and that he'd pick her as his number one, he was probably just being kind. Not quite prepared to throw herself out of the window like Harry had. Instead she mounted her broom and took off out the window although the movements were jerky and unclean unlike Harry as she followed him slowly towards the Turtle Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Harry had come to a stop and landed on the roof of the changing rooms next to the Quidditch pitch as Hermione came in a little quick and panicking, instead of a controlled skid she came to a sudden stop that caused her bum to leave the broom and she flipped over her hands with a yelp and fell off.

Thankfully Harry had put his broom down and caught her bridal style in his arms as he flicked his wand into his hand and summoned her broom that was about to hit the water.

"Oooooooh sorry Harry. I'm never going to get the hang of this am I?" she asked sadly, as he set her down.

"You will. We just need to break down the problems a little. Take a seat." Harry said and sat on the roof of the changing rooms and patted the tiles on the top in front to him indicating for her to sit facing him.

"I thought you were going to teach me how to fly better?" she asked.

"I am, but I've never taught anyone before so we need to try another method than me just telling you to get on the broom and hold on like Madam Hooch did. So let's try something different. Tell me what it's like for you flying. What does it feel like?" Harry asked her.

"It feels like I'm going to crash." Hermione replied honestly, although a little unhelpfully.

"Alright maybe not the best question. What do you think about when you fly?" he tried.

"I think about crashing and how I don't want to split my skull open plummeting into the ground." Hermione responded honestly with a shrug.

"And what do you think if you're flying low enough to the ground that if you fall off?" he prompted her wanting her to open up about it more.

"Well I think about how I'm positioned, if I'm doing it right, what's around me, whose watching me, are they laughing at me. You know things like that." she explained to him.

"So you're worried about doing it wrong and looking silly in front of people." He stated matter of factly.

"I suppose so….. yes.", she admitted.

"Why? What does it matter what other people think?" Harry asked her honestly, "Is it because you're brilliant at everything else that you don't want people to think that you're rubbish at something and rub it in your face?"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm brilliant at everything. Far from it but…" she started before seeing Harry tilt his head as if preparing for her lie. "Alright yes I don't like it because I know I'm not good at it and I don't want people picking on me because of it." she admitted with a sigh.

"Hermione. If anyone in the magical world ever takes the mick out of you for your flying ability, then you've got enough going on up here to hex them to hell." Harry responded, tapping her temples gently.

"I can't just go around hexing people Harry." she replied.

"You can if they are taking the mick out of you because if I'm with you and I hear it then you'll have to be a lot quicker getting to hex before I do it for you." Harry said getting a laugh from her.

I think your problem is that you're spending all your time thinking about other people and then that's distracting you from what you're doing. Do you want to know what I think about when I fly?" he asked her getting an enthusiastic nod in reply.

"I don't think of anything other than what I'm feeling the wind doing or if I'm playing Quidditch I think about where the snitch is, where the bludgers are and that's it. I don't actually think about what I'm doing with the broom. I focus on the other things around me, rather than me.

I think you are so busy focusing on you it's making you movements more rigid and deliberate than they need to be. You need to stop focusing on other things that can't be helped and feel the air and ride the wind." Harry explained, seeing Hermione smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Just you the way you describe things. You sounded just like you do when you're teaching people defense, full of passion. Although I don't know what you mean by feel the air and ride the wind."

"I'll show you what I mean." He said standing up and pulling her to her feet. He applied a sticking charm to his Firebolt so that it wouldn't slide off the roof and picked up Hermione's Nimbus 2001 to her surprise.

"Ahhh I used to love my old nimbus. This one feels different though as it doesn't have the bend in the broom. Still I can't believe you got something Malfoy used to ride and here I was thinking you were Gryffindor through and through" He teased although voicing his thought aloud, He mounted the broom and held it steady and turned to Hermione before saying "jump on"

"What?" she asked surprised that Harry appeared to be suggesting them taking a broom ride together.

"Jump on and I'll show you what I mean. You can go in front and be in control to start with and then I'll show you what I mean about riding the air and wind." Harry explained, setting his feet sitting up as the broom took his weight. Seeing that Hermione was hesitant he added "If you want to ride behind me first then you can and you can try and see what I do but you'll be able to feel it better and understand it more if you go in front as you'll be able to feel how my body moves when I fly."

"I don't know." Hermione replied, biting her lip the way she did and Harry had to look somewhere else because if she did get on in front of him then she'd feel his rapidly hardening cock against her.

"You're right maybe you're best going behind me." he said quickly, thinking that at least way he wouldn't be embarrassed about his state of arousal if she was on in front of him.

"No... You're right if you are going to teach me then I'll do it the way you think best." Hermione said holding out her hand and he took it as she tentatively moved and he leant back as she threw her leg over the broom and the broom tilted back and Hermione slid a little back on the broom. She felt her bum shift and come to rest against Harry and she bit her lip as she felt something firm pressing against her bum.

"So errrrr how do you want me?" she asked, feeling a little twitch on her bum. She tried to swallow her smile as she felt her pussy tingle knowing she was touching Harry's cock with her bum.

Harry, his cheeks burning, was cursing his bodies reaction to being pressed up against Hermione so closely. "Errrm well I'm going to put a blind fold on your eyes and then move my feet back up on the foot rest and you can either put yours next to mine or loop them over the top, which ever feels more comfortable. Then I'm going to reach forwards, take the broom, then put your hands on top of mine, and rest your arms on mine so you can feel what I'm doing. You alright with that?" he asked softly.

"Uh huh" she replied, as she felt Harry's legs move up onto the foot rest and she kicked her feet up onto the foot rests next his as she felt her legs running up and having Harry's pressed up against hers. She felt him lean in against her and press up against her as his strong arms came around her and took hold of the broomstick. She let out a breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding as she placed her arms against his and took hold of his wrists.

"You smell nice." Harry whispered in her ears as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she muttered a "thanks" back to him as she felt her cheeks burn and butterflies in her stomach having Harry practically laying against her pressing her down onto the broom. She felt the firm wood pressing against her pussy and Harry firmly pressing her from behind and she couldn't help but feel her arousal spiking and concentrating on flying was going to become up a lot more difficult.

"Right well here we go. Don't worry about falling off as I've got you." Harry reassured her as he turned the broom and they started off as they picked up speed in turn and he felt Hermione stiffen against him.

"Try and relax Hermione I told you I won't let you fall off. Now feel the movement of the broom as I just straighten out and fly straight." Harry explained getting a tickle from Hermione's hair as her ponytail tickled his face when she moved it.

They flew slowly in a straight line as the breeze coming across the water buffeted them in the air. "There can you feel the wind pushing us up and left?" Harry asked her.

"Yes" Hermione replied as with her eyes covered she was relying on her other senses to try and stop her disorientation and was feeling the wind blowing into them.

"Right well if I turn into the wind tell me what you feel." Harry said as he leant right into the wind as he felt the broom slow and the front tip up slightly.

"We've slowed and it feels like were leaning back." Hermione replied verbalizing what she was feeling.

"Right, that's exactly what happened," Harry replied, "now what I'm going to do is allow you to turn us with your eyes covered so that the wind is coming from behind us and then I want you to steer the broom as you feel what the wind does and try and ride the wind as you feel it, but don't worry I'll take over if we get too low."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Harry? I can't see where we're going remember." Hermione asked, nervously.

"It is a good idea you'll see... or not in this case" he said grinning as he loosened his control and Hermione started trying to ride the wind.

They spent a good half an hour at it and Harry had been pleasantly surprised that he'd only had to take control twice as they had got too close to the water but for the most part Hermione had ridden the wind quite well. Harry had loved being pressed up intimately close together, and Hermione told him what she felt through the wind all the time she was flying and Harry assured that she was right in what she was saying.

He took control back and landed them back onto the locker room roof and he put his feet down and Hermione's as well as they sat up and he took the blindfold off Hermione and she stood up and turned herself so that she could see him.

"That's was pretty interesting Harry as I never really noticed the wind when I've flown before but how is that going to help me with Quidditch?" she asked him.

"It isn't, but I wanted you to understand the how to concentrate on something else while you're flying. You see you've just flown for..." he checked his watch, "twenty-five minutes with very little input from me and you didn't crash and you couldn't even see." Harry told her.

"Seriously we were flying for twenty-five minutes?" she asked completely surprised that it had been that long.

"Yes, did you enjoy it more than you normally do?" he asked her.

"Yes, but that's because I knew you had me and wouldn't let anything happen to me." she replied.

"But I wasn't doing anything for the most part I was only there for the ride." Harry stated.

"So what next?" Hermione asked.

"Now were going to fly and I want you to do the same thing but I don't want you to concentrate on your flying I just want you to ride the wind again and look around you and not the broomstick. Don't think about what your eyes are seeing concentrate on the wind like you just did. Close your eyes if you need to alright." Harry explained. as they assumed their position and this time Harry put Hermione's hands on the broom and he gently took her wrists although he would be using his legs to keep him on the broom as he'd be leaning with Hermione's movements.

They took off again and for the next hour practiced flying and after a time Hermione started to enjoy herself and grew more confident in her turns and direction changes and Harry suggested that she start trying to move up and down to different altitudes as she had a good broom that was made for more than just flying back and forth but turned smoothly and increasing and decreasing altitude quickly would be something that she needed to get used to while protecting the hoops on the pitch.

* * *

June and Gwen had left the dojo after a couple of hours of dueling practice with Giovanni and Louis as they felt a lot more confident in the spells that Harry and Hermione had wanted them to learn and made their way up to their floor and got changed into their swimming costumes and entered the eleventh year bathroom and jumped into the pool before swimming towards the edge where they could see the Quidditch pitch just to the left.

They swam to the edge of the pool and rested their elbows on the edge and watched Harry and Hermione flying and laughing together on a broom around the Quidditch pitch together. They could hear Hermione kept giving little squeals and shrieks whenever Harry took control of the broom and sent them into dives before pulling up and getting a playful smack on the arm from Hermione as they guessed he mustn't have warned her what he was going to do.

"They really look happy when they are together don't they?" Gwen asked with a sigh, as she rested her head on her forearms looking at the couple enjoying their broom ride together.

"They really do. It's very sweet how he's always trying to help everyone isn't it? I mean he's helping all of us with our dueling and Hermione with her flying and he doesn't need to do any of that as he's got his studies and things he'll want to do himself." replied June.

"Do you think they'll end up together?" Gwen asked suddenly.

" Only if Hermione wises up to how much he cares about her and realizes how much she likes him." replied June as she allowed her feet to stretch out behind her so that she was floating on the top of the water with her elbows, forearms and head still above the water as she slowly and gently moved her legs to keep her body in that position in the water.

"Do you think he's going to play Truth or Dare?" Gwen asked allowing her legs to come up in the water as well.

"I think he'll play if Hermione plays." June replied honestly.

"Can you imagine getting drawn against him and getting to say next year that you've been with Harry Potter?" Gwen asked, as Hermione let out a loud shriek as Harry double barrel rolled them in the air.

"I know. I think every girl in the year will be thinking the same though. I take it he's getting into your top five." June stated as she pushed off the wall and turned onto her back so she was floating in the pool. She and Gwen had always done their girly chats in the pool every year they had been at Mahoutokoro as it was a good time to get away from everyone.

"Course he is. I mean have you see him he's gorgeous, plus you know he's Harry Potter. Who else you going to have?" Gwen asked.

"She's going to have Turtle obviously," Akiko's voice called as she entered the bathroom and saw two of her friends floating in the water as she had so many times before.

"I am not." lied June blushing at the mention of Giovanni.

"Don't pull that with us June we know you too well to know that you like him." retorted Yoko as she closed the bathroom door as well and she and Akiko dived into the pool before coming up and treading water.

The four girls talked about Truth or dare and who might be in their top five as they talked about the boys in their year and trying to decide where they would all end up placed on the list of the girls as well.

They had been talking for about an hour or an hour and a half when Hermione entered the room in her bikini looking all wind swept and full of life.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Hermione asked getting affirmative "yes" from the four Turtle girls who had all taken positions on the low step around the edge of the pool to talk.

Hermione jumped in and came up to the surface while wiping her hands back across her hair sweeping it back and out of her face. "I've been flying with Harry all afternoon and we stopped as he didn't want me getting too sore and suggested I come up in here for a soak to try and relax so that I'm feeling refreshed for Quidditch tomorrow.

"It looked like you two were having fun." commented June, grinning at Hermione.

"Yeah it was. I've never really liked flying very much but with Harry it's really fun and he's promised that he'll keep flying with me in the evenings until I build my confidence up enough and get used to it and then he'll teach me some moves." Hermione replied realising her slip of the tongue as the girls all wolf whistled at her causing her too grin.

"So are you going to be getting to share a broom with him every time?" asked Gwen, a little jealous.

"Well to start with I suppose." Hermione replied, thinking about how much she had loved being so close to Harry physically and feeling his taut body pressed against her.

"You were sharing a broom with Harry?" asked Akiko, "You are one lucky girl." she added getting approving nods from the other four.

"I might start having to ask for lessons myself if I get to share a broom with him." Yoko teased, getting a laugh from the others and a small blush from Hermione.

"Well it certainly made the first twenty minutes hard to concentrate believe me." Hermione chuckled.

"So if, and I'm not putting pressure on you here to play." Yoko started, "but if you decide to play Truth or Dare where is Harry going to be on your list? Is he going to be top five?"

"I hadn't really thought about the list. I mean I've only really met the boys in Tiger and here so I don't know anything about the boys in Dragon and Phoenix as the only one I've really spoken to is Eddie Chung from Phoenix as he taught us how to cast a Hammerstrike spell when we were doing our power rankings." Hermione explained.

"Right well, pin back your ears as we're going to give you a run down on who is hot and who's not through the rest of the Clans and then we can all go and write out our lists once you've told us whether Harry would make your top give or not and we'll tell you if he's going to make ours." Akiko reasoned, with a grin.

The girls spent the next half an hour talking about the boys in their year before the bathroom door opened and in walked a very disgruntled and unhappy Po Lee. She was wearing a set of skin tight blue jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt but the thing that drew the girl's attention was that she was covered all over her head and upper body with baby pink paint.

She huffed and mumbling disgruntledly across to the showers along the edge of the bathroom peeling her clothes off as she went, not noticing the four girls in the pool as she stepped into the shower cubicle closing the frosted glass door behind her as the shower activated and started spraying her with jets of water. The girls all looked at each other surprised and Hermione was about to open her mouth when the boys' bathroom door opened to the sound of laughter as Omori and Tim entered the room dripping wet and plastered with the same baby pink paint that Po had been in except they were completely caked in it.

The two boys stopped seeing the four girls in the pool who all burst out laughing to the boys' annoyance.

"What happened to you three?" Akiko asked between tears.

"Huh!" Omori grunted, "It turns out Harry was right about the Tigers being sneaky and putting a paint spraying charm on the gobstones and we got blasted in paint whenever we lost one."

The girls in the pool howled with laughter as the two boys stood their annoyed with their hands on their hips as Omori, shaking his head, stepped fully clothed into one of the showers on the boys' side and turned the shower on allowing the paint to be washed off him and his clothes. The girls couldn't help but laugh even more when they saw the flow of pink paint come dripping off him as showered fully dressed.

Tim having had enough of the boys and now girls laughing at him took his wand out and pointed it at the middle golden sea shell and with a flick of his wrist the shell turned one hundred and eighty degrees as the laughing girls stopped laughing and turned to look at the rumbling golden pipes before back at Tim.

"You didn't!" shouted Gwen.

"He who laughs last." Tim responded smugly, grinning as before any of them could reply the water came thundering out of the pipes whipping all five girls out of the window into the air before they all hung momentarily in the sky and plummeted down into the surf below.

Tim laughing waved his wand again turning off the jets in the pool and stepped over to the showers and, like Omori, got in as well fully dressed mumbling how he'd get his revenge on the three tigers.

* * *

 **Friday 5th August, Mount Shiomi, Shizuoka Province, Japan**

The air split with a loud pop as a wizard apparated out of thin air onto a low bridge at the bottom of the mountain in amongst large trees and surrounded by lush green grass. He knew that it would take him at least five minutes to get to the palace near the summit and knowing there was no time to waste set off.

He stepped forward along the bridge and into the gardens that surrounded the mountain and working his way along, being mindful of the beautiful and also deadly plants that lined the path that would end a person if they weren't paying attention to their surroundings, he moved quickly and efficiently forwards.

As he approached the base of the mountain he noticed two shadows, one on either side of him making their way slowly and unseen through the bushes and if he hadn't made this trip hundreds of times before he might not have seen them but he knew they were there, watching, fallowing and waiting ready to strike.

He approached the mountain where there was a section of rock around twelve feet by twelve feet that, unlike the rest of the surface, wasn't jutted out and sloped upwards to form the mountain base, but this section was vertical and smooth and as he pressed his hand to it he said the words "Purest is Power".

As he finished saying the words he felt the rock start to grow hot, really hot, causing pain to shoot into his hand and up his arm. The man knowing that if he took his hand away then it would actually become burnt, as the magic would act as if molten lava had been poured over his hand, and the flesh and bone would peel away to nothing leaving him with a stump where his hand had once been. It was a test to see whether a person wishing to join and be in their ranks had the courage and strength to make up one of their number and for those already in the ranks to remember the punishment that cowardice would bring.

After a few moments the rock surface along the large vertical square crumbled around the man's hand with the falling rock breaking apart to dust, as it fell it revealed a large rectangular set of jade stone doors with a large dragon engraved into the stone. The man turned his head slightly and saw that the shadows that had been approaching him had started backing away to wherever their hiding place was and a small smirk touched the man's face. He turned to the stone face and his face lost its smirk and he returned his focus onto his occlumency shields to protect his mind from intrusion.

The man removed his hand from the Jade doors and took a step back, not noticing that there was no burn mark on his hand as the doors swung inwards as the man strode confidently forward into the darkness. He continued walking for four or five steps into the cavernous interior of the mountain as the doors swung shut behind him and lamps ignited all around the cavern.

It reminded him so much of school all those years ago when he had attended Mahoutokoro and he knew that it was the same memory that had been behind the thinking of this entrance into the mountain. He made his way to the stairs and began his ascent up a few steps as he took his wand from his sleeve and wrapped the jade stone bannister and the stairs started moving like an escalator upwards, higher and higher until after five minutes of climbing the stairs levelled out to reveal and large entrance cut into rock face inside the mountain.

There were two stone columns that had stone dragons twisting around them and their heads coming out around the front of the columns forming the roof of the arch. There were two wizards or witches, he couldn't tell as their faces were covered, stood to attention next to the door with their wands drawn in their hands waiting and ready for any call to action.

They didn't even flinch or move to look at him as he made his way forwards under the arch and into a large white marble room with black stone columns edged in gold that ran through out the length of the room, creating eight alcoves for the senior province members to sit in during meetings.

There were benches running along the sides of the walls in front of the alcove sections facing the opposite wall, breaking the room up so that each provinces upper ranks were sat together but in their own section. The front benches on each side had a ten foot gap between them that formed a walk way that lead to four raised steps onto a marble platform that had plush red carpet covering the marble. On the middle of the platformt was a large golden throne flanked on each side by two smaller throne like chairs arranged in a crescent around the central throne, but all still looking out into the room, but allowing the five most important members to be able to look at each other while conversing and not having to lean forward.

All the alcoves and benches were empty today as the man made his way towards the platform where an elderly wizard wearing pure white robes with a long white beard was seated in the throne with his fingers steepled together and his elbows resting on the arm rests watching the man's approach through cold blue eyes.

On the right side of the Wizard in white were two middle aged wizards one wearing dark green robes edged in gold with a shaved head and the other wearing all black robes with jet black side parted hair. On the left of the white robes wizard sat a very good looking witch wearing a tight red and white dress that clung to her body and over large cleavage as her painted finger nails tapped lightly on the arm rest in time with the man's steps. He couldn't tell how old the woman was but she sat watching him with an amused sort of smile on her face.

The last wizard sat next to her who was wearing purple edged in white and had his hair pulled back into a small ponytail with a long mustache. They were all watching him approach like hawks when their prey showed itself in the field.

As the man approached the assembled wizards and witch he got on his knees and touched his forehead to the ground.

"What news do you bring?" asked the wizard in the white robes.

The man briefly rocked back onto his heels and looked at the white robed wizard, "General, we have received word from inside the ministry that they have arrived in Japan. It would appear that the rumors we are hearing are correct." the man replied, before touching his forehead to the floor in reverence.

"Rumor? Do you mean to tell us that we haven't laid eyes on them yet and you are reporting here on idle tea room gossip!" shouted the wizard on the right in purple robes slamming his fist on the arm of his chair his anger lashing out.

"Spreading rumor and gossip are things that we specialize in Major Liu." the white robed wizard reprimanded the wizard in purple turning back to the bowing man and saying "Do you not think it would have been wiser to come to us with eye witness confirmation of the targets Captain Song? Also please sit up so I can actually look at your face rather than talking to the back of your head."

The man who had been bowing, Yu Song, sat back on his ankles before addressing the white robed wizard. "General Zhou, I was going to further report that although the rumours in the ministry have reached our ears about them being in Japan, I have been working on another couple of sources, however, one of which is very close to them who will be reporting back to me fortnightly and I, of course, will be relaying the information I gather to yourself and the high council."

"Very good Captain. Very good, now tell me more about these sources you have..." the General commanded, sitting back in his seat and steepling his fingers.

* * *

 **AN - Thanks to Goldzar for doing my edits on this for me and throwing the ideas around with me.**


	63. Chapter 63 - Seeker Training

**Authors Note:-** **A big thanks to Goldzar for helping me with this chapter and doing my edits and things on this for me as he's really working hard doing this and balancing his own work as well so just wanted to say thanks again and I really appreciate all your hard work and effort.**

 **Anyway I've waffled on for long enough so I'll shut up now and I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter and the next one will be released on Monday night.**

 **Thanks and Enjoy.**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 63 – Seeker Training**

 **Wednesday 10th August, Parkview Manor, England (Home of the Parkinson Family)**

Pansy was on her bed reading a book that Susan had lent her about extension charms and enchantments that Hermione had given her. She was looking up about enchanting parchment as she had been having naughty thoughts all morning about Harry and also to her surprise about her female friends as well, in particular Daphne and Tracey, and she was thinking about something fun she might be able to do with some parchment when passing them notes.

She heard her mum calling her and letting out a sigh as she got up and closed her book returning it to the shelf above her desk so that her parents wouldn't realize what she had been reading if they came snooping. Even at home it was always wise to cover one's tracks as her parents had both been in Slytherin when they were at Hogwarts, and were both observant as hell and wouldn't hesitate in using anything they learned to their advantage. Not in a sinister way as she was their daughter but more in a controlling way as they liked to know what she was doing and with etc. and could be quite invasive in that regards.

She made her way into the library/study noticing her mum sat on one of the green leather wingback chairs with a stack of paperwork next to her and a few books spread out on the table in front of her.

"Honestly mum, I'm eighteen now, you don't need to be at home in the summer looking after me or keeping an eye on me you know. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself you know. I mean you've never had me come close to burning the house down or anything." Pansy said to her mother dropping into her favorite couch facing her.

"I know you're old enough to take care of yourself Pansy, but I like having our time together. I thought you were going to be starting at the firm this year until you dropped on us that you're going to Beauxbatons to finish your education. While I'm happy that you want to finish your education, you learned all you needed last year at Hogwarts and we could have just arranged for you to just take the examinations and then you would work with your father and I." Nicole Parkinson responded to her daughter.

"Last year was a nightmare mum. We had those Carrow twins in the school causing absolutely bloody mayhem and I couldn't concentrate half the time I was there as they were terrorizing the students." Pansy retorted.

"Really Pansy it can't have been that bad surely. It is a school after all." Nicole responded dismissively.

"It was that bad mum! They were Death Eaters remember, they were using the Cruciatus curse on students who got detention with them. You and Dad don't have a clue as you never had to deal with any of this Voldemort shite while you were at school!" Pansy exclaimed hotly, bitter that her mother was trying to belittle how difficult last year had been.

"Don't think that your father and I haven't had run ins with those Death Eaters over the years Pansy especially last year. Who do you think they were turning to try to get legal advice when the ministry was pursuing them trying to convict them?" Nicole asked, equally as hotly matching her daughters temper.

"We had a hell of a few years, your father and I, trying to keep this family out of the conflict and away from all this blood purity business."

"Really?! You both agreed to a betrothal contract between Draco and I and he took the dark mark, that's the only reason I do not have to marry him this year." Pansy replied throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"Yes and it's because our foresight that you aren't having to marry Draco as we arranged that contract to give you the best chance to what you wanted in the future and it was arranged after you-know-who was defeated from the first war and in peace time." Nicole said, shaking her head thinking about the whole sorry mess that the betrothal contract had nearly caused. "Do you know why we agreed to that betrothal contract?" Nicole asked Pansy, seeing her daughters head swivel around to look at her.

"Why?" Pansy asked curiously, as her parents had never told her why they had agreed to a marriage contract between herself and Draco.

Nicole let out a sigh and took her reading glasses off before gently throwing them onto one of her books. "When your father and I were in Hogwarts I was best friends with three girls, and I was close to them like you are to Tracey and Daphne. They were Agatha Davis, Isabella Greengrass and Narcissa Malfoy although obviously they are their married names. I was close to Narcissa in particular when we were in school, really close and she was brought up in a house where blood purity was the most important thing in their household, as she was a Black.

She became friends with me and enjoyed staying at my home in the summer as my mum and dad, like me and your father, weren't really bothered about what blood ran through the person's veins more about how skilled, intelligent and what kind of person they are. They never treated Cissy any different from any other person who walked through that door, and I think Cissy always appreciated that as most people were always bowing and scraping to her because of what her surname was.

Anyway Cissy and I always talked about how much we cared about each other and wished that we were family. I always felt so happy with that, seeing as Cissy already had two sisters already in Bellatrix and Andromeda.

As a result of our friendship and knowing that we wouldn't be able to be sisters in the technical sense we promised each other we would try to become as close to family as we would and that the best way of doing that other than sharing a husband was by marrying our children. I know that might sound stupid to you but Cissy and I were as close as two friends could be. I loved her and she loved me and I wanted to be able to have Cissy in my life regularly as we had heard stories growing up from our parents about how friends drift apart after leaving school and settling down with their lives as life starts to take over.

From your father's point of view he is the only male in the Parkinson family still alive and is responsible for continuing our family line. When I pleaded with him to arrange and agree a betrothal contract uniting Parkinson and Malfoy, for what I'm sure you'll consider to be my own selfish reasons, but your father also wanted to make sure that the Parkinson line could continue, and he wrote in and got Lucius Malfoy to agree that the second child yourself and Draco had would be a Parkinson so that he could continue the family line." Nicole explained seeing Pansy shaking her head.

"Why get involved with a dark family at all though? I don't understand because if you and dad have wanted to not be involved in the whole blood thing then why marry me off to the biggest blood purity caring family in the country? Look mum I know you love Narcissa but you must have noticed over the years that she's given more and more of a crap about blood purity than you think she has. Hell you and dad are guilty of it as well as you don't employ muggleborns into the firm." Pansy countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Think about the environment that Narcissa was living in at Malfoy Manor and the environment she was brought up in. She was bound to put some stock into blood purity purely because she'd had it beaten over her head. As regards to your Father and I knowing they were a dark family, well we had heard the rumors but had put our trust in the ministry's investigation into Lucius after the first war and as they weren't convicted we put it down to media scaremongering and speculation. Regarding the firm we only don't take on muggleborn witches and wizards because they don't have any knowledge of magical society and we don't want to have to teach every new employee the basics of magical society and tradition when they first start work." Nicole explained, folding her glasses up and putting them in a slim velvet lined case.

"It still doesn't make sense to me mum." Pansy replied, twirling a tendril of hair with her finger as she thought about the upbringing Narcissa must have had and how different it must have been to her own.

"Besides you'll be able to ask her about that later as she's coming to stay with us for a few days. Your father has offered her some help and we need to bring you up to speed as you might be able to help as well." Nicole replied to her daughter.

"What kind of problem would she need my help with?" asked Pansy as her mother rang a little bell next to her and with a pop their house elf Linky appeared.

"Yes Miss, how can Linky help?" the house elf asked.

"Could you get us a bottle of wine please Linky? Pansy and I have some things we need to discuss." Nicole responded as the elf made its way out of the room with a small pop.

* * *

 **Friday 12th AUgust, Turtle Dining Hall, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

Harry had woken up excited this morning as it was his second Quidditch lesson except this time the second half of the lesson would be for the beaters and the seekers and Harry was looking forward to seeing how Master Yoshi could improve his skill, and how good the Clan seekers were as the school, according to Seamus, had the reputation for being the best Quidditch school in the world.

Harry was sat in his usual place next to Hermione finishing his breakfast which this morning consisted of porridge with some fruit and honey mixed into it. He'd recommended that Hermione have the same rather than her normally cereal and toast telling her that it would help keep her strength a bit better and she wouldn't get as hungry during class.

"Oh guys can Harry and I ask you a question?" Hermione asked the table who all turned and looked their way giving nods.

"When Harry and I talk to each other in front of you are we talking in Japanese or English?" she asked.

"Japanese" they all replied.

"Why do you ask?" enquired Akiko.

"Well we were thinking the other night that Louis is French and we have a friend who is French as well but her English is accented but Louis' isn't. We then started wondering whether when Harry and I are alone and talking to each other whether it is in Japanese or English." Hermione explained while taking a mouthful of porridge.

"It's possible to speak in English as long as you are concentrating on wanting to speak English. For example, if I want to speak French all I have to do is want to speak in French and then I can say this. Ma belle fleur mon cœur brille de savoir que vous pensez de moi quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble." Louis said getting a blush from Hermione as well as the other Turtle girls going "Oh la la, Mr. Frenchman.", before breaking down into giggles.

Hermione concentrating on wanting to speak English said "I think you caught the wrong end of the stick.", getting a confused looked from Harry wondering what Louis had said to get Hermione to say that whereas the rest of the table looked confused as they hadn't understood what Hermione had said as she spoke in English.

The only one around the table who didn't look confused was Tim or Smitty who was chuckling to himself. "What's so funny Smitty?" Gwen asked him.

"Oh I speak both French and English so like Hermione I was benefit to both sides of what Louis said and what Hermione responded." Tim said chuckling.

"Care to share?" asked June.

"Nah I wouldn't want to embarrass them although I think Louis needs to be more careful in what he says to Hermione when he speaks French as she understood what he said." Tim explained getting a mortified look from Louis.

"You speak French and understood what I said?" a mortified Louis turned to ask Hermione.

"Most of it. I've a friend who is French and I've been holidaying in France for years so I can speak a little bit of French." Hermione replied as the gong sounded calling the students to make their way to class.

The Turtles in their green Quidditch robes summoned their brooms from the locker room and Harry and Hermione picked theirs up and they all made their way out of Turtle Island onto the school grounds which were bathed in beautiful sunshine.

"You don't have to wait for me today Harry, just fly as you normally would and I'll try and catch you up." Hermione said.

"Nah I'll go with you and the guys and make sure you're ok" Harry said taking a few steps at a run and jumped up pulling his Firebolt under him landing on it and hovered for a moment as the rest of the Turtles and Hermione mounted their brooms and took off.

Like the Tigers, the Turtles were enjoying being in the air and were all moving between different formations and ducking and diving around each other and Harry could see that they were all comfortable being in the air.

He looked at Hermione to his right flying next to him with a look on concentration on her face, and he could see she was falling back into her old habits of over thinking her flying again.

"Hey Hermione" he called out to her as she turned her head to look at him, "Stop thinking about what you're doing and think about what's going on around you remember.", he added grinning at her as she nodded and smiled back as Harry swung left and then drifted upwards so that he did an inverted sideways half loop over her keeping eye contact with her as he moved before coming to a stop alongside her on her right hand side.

"Show off" she called over to him grinning.

"Give it a couple of weeks and you'll be doing the same sort of thing." Harry replied laughing at the shake of her head. They approached the stadium and saw that the Turtles were hovering in a large circle and Harry and Hermione flew through the middle of the circle.

The Turtles all moved forward as one as a group with the two of them surrounded by them and they all came to land with the other Clans already stood there waiting for them. Hermione was thankful that the Turtles landing all around them shielded her landing from the other Clans view as it wasn't the best.

"Greetings class" Master Yoshi said from the same spot he had stood last time except this time there was another man in his mid-twenties stood next to him in black Quidditch robes with a red stripe running down the back of her robes. "So today we are going to be doing some drills for the first half of the lesson and for the second half Keepers and Chasers will be doing the advanced flight course with Sensei Rao and the Beaters and Seekers will be working with me.

So to begin shuttle runs, I want everyone to line up Phoenix on this side, Tigers next to them, Dragons next and Turtles the far side and keep the turns tight people. Anyone falling out of formation or flying at a different altitude to everyone else will be doing laps."

They all took their positions and for the next hour they began doing shuttle runs up and down the pitch and Master Yoshi decided to turn up the pressure a notch by making them reach certain points on the pitch between each blast of his whistle.

Hermione to her credit was able to keep up with most people when it came to speed as she had a fast broom but people caught her up when she was making turns and Harry and Hero who were flying next to her were trying to explain to her how to do a tumble turn as it would let her turn a lot faster and not lose as much speed and Hermione watched them as they pulled off the maneuver albeit slower than they normally would as they wanted her to see how they did it.

After having four failed attempts which, had resulted in Hermione coming off her broom and Master Yoshi making her do two laps each time, she had started getting the hang of the turns. They weren't perfect but helped Hermione keep up in time with the rest of the class.

The only other Students having major problems were the Phoenix Clan members, who kept being sent to do additional laps for falling out of formation, colliding with each other or flying at the wrong height. Master Yoshi was getting frustrated with them for doing so repeatedly even after getting additional laps as they didn't seem to be learning and he wondered what had got into them.

What Master Yoshi didn't know however was that Tiger Clan members were deliberately colliding with or cobbling the Phoenix Clan members knocking them out of formation on purpose so they got additional laps. The reason for the Tigers hostility of course was due the note they had read that Phoenix sent Harry and Hermione.

The Phoenix Clan members didn't understand what was going on as the Tigers had never been so openly hostile towards them like they were being at this moment. All of the Clan except for Stacey Wong who had managed to avoid getting collided into as she was able to put on an extra burst of speed on her broom whenever a Tiger inched their way towards her.

Master Yoshi blew his whistle and called the students to land on the ground. "Right well some of your put up a good display but Phoenix Clan you really need to work on tightening up and flying in formation. Almost every single one of you has had to do more than ten laps of the pitch because you aren't flying right." Master Yoshi shouted to the students assembled.

"We were getting cobbled by the Tigers constantly throughout the drill Master Yoshi." Cadogen Ryan complained.

"I didn't see any cobbling up there Ryan and it's not very sporting to try and blame another Clan for your ineptitude. You must all remember to stay focused as you're going on the advance flying course soon so I suggest you stop complaining and get a drink if you need one." Master Yoshi responded.

Master Yoshi turned his back to the Clans and made his way along with Sensei Rao his understudy to the side of the stadium and his nearest stand and Sensei Rao rapped his wand on the side of it where there was a rune stone that began to glow with a yellow light. Master Yoshi waved his wand over the stone saying an incantation and on the left side of the Quidditch ground above the stand appeared a large circle made up of bright yellow ribbon about eight foot in diameter.

The Clans separated out with the Turtles moving left, the Dragons moving right towards the Tigers to try and find out whether they were cobbling the Phoenix Clan members. The Phoenix members not wanting to be near either the Dragons who were their normal rivals and now the Tigers figured they'd be safer standing closer to the Turtles and they all started taking drinks of water.

The Turtles were all congratulating Hermione on her turns and taking drinks of water from their wands when suddenly Hero said "Now!" and all the Turtles bar Harry and Hermione turned their wands on the Phoenix members and shouted "Aguamenti Maxima" and ten jets of water fired at the Phoenix Clan members like hosepipes had been turned on them and the Phoenix members shrieked and got drenched before being able to cast shield charms stopping the water from hitting them.

The Dragons and the Tigers roared with laughter as the Phoenix members started casting drying charms on themselves wondering what had caused the Turtles to fire water at them. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Sensei Rao yelled at the students who all turned to look at the angry Quidditch Sensei.

"Turtles, as you appear to have so much energy perhaps six laps around the pitch before we start the second half of the lesson might be a good idea to see if we can get some energy spent out of you. GO!" Master Yoshi shouted waving them away as the Turtles took off along with Harry and Hermione around the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

"That was hilarious!" Omori shouted.

""Did you see their faces?" June shouted, "They didn't know what hit them." she added causing the Turtles to laugh.

"Well maybe it will help wash a little of the pureblood ideals off them all." Louis shouted.

"Guy's you didn't need to do that on our behalf." Harry shouted.

"Don't worry Harry the laps are well worth it as no one insults a member of Turtle Clan and gets away with it." Hero grinned at them both.

"Hermione you stick with us on the advance flying course as we've got to fly a course with those yellow ribbon circles that are dotted all around the island and it's pretty challenging." shouted Gwen.

"Yeah, Gwen and I have deliberately got really bad times on the course over the years anyway so that we can beat our time every year, so we can take our time to fly with you." June called out as they banked around the goal hoops to start their second lap.

"Harry must be a good flying teacher as well as a Defense and Dueling teacher Hermione, as you're keeping up with the rest of us." Shouted Akiko that got the approval of the rest of the Clan and Hermione noticed then that she was keeping up with the rest of them and maybe she wasn't going to turn out to be such a bad flier after all.

She smiled at Harry as he looked back over his shoulder and grinned at her, which she returned, before he turned back round again and she saw that Harry was flying with his feet on the rests but was only touching the rest of his broom with his hands and the insides of his thighs.

She looked around the rest of the Turtles and saw Hero, Akiko and Yoko were all flying similarly and that they were able to turn a lot quicker as a result so as they approached the other set of goal posts she raised herself up in the same way they were and performed the turn and found it was a lot easier as you turned the broom with your hands and feet rather and trying to turn your broom and your whole body.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry called over as he straightened out and slowed until he was alongside her causing Louis to swerve out of the way as he had been looking at Hermione as they flew and wasn't paying attention and suddenly Harry was in front of him causing him to evade him.

Hermione looked at Harry as she had seen him drop back to fly next to her again, "Yes" she called back.

"I see you're adopting a different flying stance. That was meant for lesson three of our one on one lessons. You always were a quick study" he grinned at her before barking out a laugh and zooming off leaving all the Turtles in his wake as he shot across the pitch towards the next set of goal posts before doing a sharp and tight banked turn as the Turtles and Hermione approached Harry was passing them the other way.

"Come on guys. We've not got all day." Harry shouted grinning at the Turtles who all leaned forward and started moving faster into the turn around the post. Hermione smiled seeing how alive Harry became when on a broom, and lowering herself into the broom put on a burst of speed and took off after the rest of the Turtles.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Lei Bei asked the Phoenix Clan members who were stood in a circle casting drying charms over each other after the Turtles had soaked them and had been reprimanded by Master Yoshi and had just set off doing their laps of the pitch.

"I don't know but the Tigers were cobbling us all morning and then the Turtles soaking us straight after. Something isn't right." Eddie Chung said to the group.

"Who cares we'll just have to get them all back and teach them not to mess with Phoenix." Marco all but sneered.

"No, we need to find out what has caused the two neutral Clans to suddenly turn on us." Stacey said wondering why Turtle and Tiger were acting the way they were towards them.

"It's probably because of what Egg said about NOMA born witches and Wizards in Defense Class.", Trixie announced to the group.

"Sod em! If they want a war with us, then a war they'll get." Miguel Fu added, folding his arms across his chest.

"Shut up Egg. We've already seen what your stupidity and ridiculous ideals lead to, and that was a nice trip to the medical tent in Defense Class. I mean seriously how dumb can you be thinking that you'd be able to beat Hermione Granger in a duel especially after coming out with the bile that you came out with fired her up." Kuki Kim said shaking his head at his Clan mate's stupidity.

"Shut it Coo Koo. You know as well as we do that NOMA-born have no place here at Mahoutokoro." Marco said hotly.

"I know no such thing thank you Marco! Plus, I'd appreciate it if you stopped with that kind of talk in front of me as I don't agree with you and I don't want anyone else in any other Clans thinking I'm happy listening to that bollocks if they over here you either." Kuki replied equally as hot.

"Does Phoenix Clan still have too much energy they need to burn as well? I'd have thought after all those extra laps but I guess not so how about another ten. GO!" Master Yoshi shouted pointing them off in the direction the Turtles were going.

The Phoenix members groaned but mounted their brooms and took off after the Turtles who had just rounded the goal posts at the far end. The Turtles and Phoenix members completed their laps and Master Yoshi told the keepers and chasers not to bother landing and for the Tiger and Dragon chasers and keepers to mount their brooms as well.

Familiar with the drill now the students lined up with Phoenix at the front followed by the Dragons, Tigers and Turtles who guided Hermione into position and Master Yoshi flew along the line casting timing charms each person and set them off flying through the first yellow ribbons circle above the stand starting their timer and Hermione gave Harry a worried look and he returned her look with a slow nod as if to suggest that she'll be fine. Gwen who was behind her said something and Hermione smiled at Harry gave a little wave and then took off.

After the Keepers and Chasers had set off this left seventeen students which were the Seekers and starting Beaters along with the reserve Beaters stood waiting for Master Yoshi to return to the ground. Harry was stood with Yoko who was the Turtle Team's Seeker and Tim and Akiko who were the Turtle starting beaters and Louis who was the reserve beater.

He saw that in Dragon Clan Hester Steiggson was the seeker and two boys he didn't know and a girl were the team beaters. In Tiger, Tai Taylor was the seeker as he'd played against him in Tiger Land and knew he was good, if he was honest with himself he knew Tai wasn't as good as he was but he'd never admit that to anyone. Stood laughing with Tai was Goro, Hilde and Chen. He knew Goro and Hilde were the Tigers starting beaters, but he hadn't seen Hilde play but knew she must be good as he'd seen Chen play and would have had Chen in his Hogwarts team after George and Fred Weasley had left.

The Phoenix players consisted of Stacey Wong the pretty black haired prefect who had welcomed him to the school on his first night. He knew she was meant to be the best seeker in the school and Harry noticed that she had a Thunderclap racing broom which was the Asian equivalent to his Firebolt as he knew that the Japanese National Quidditch team all rode them.

Stacey was talking to Eddie Chung the boy who had told Hermione and himself how to perform the Hammerstrike spell and was appearing to try and calm him down about something. Which Harry assumed was his displeasure at the Tigers and Turtles treatment of all things Phoenix Clan members.

He knew that he shouldn't really allow the Tigers and Turtles to start being the aggressors towards Phoenix but he'd had enough of the blood purity crap in England to last him a life time. Harry was disappointed that the two of them who had seemed to be quite friendly when he'd spoken to them turned out to be the same as all the other bigots in their Clan who had the same prejudices against muggle born for no reason. 'Well, Hermione has given Egg a very good reason now after kicking his arse' Harry thought to himself.

He hadn't want to think that the two Phoenix members he'd met would be like that after what the Tigers had said about them being alright but the note had been signed from the whole Clan but until he knew otherwise he'd have to assume they were in on it as well even though it could have just been one or two members.

Stacey saw Harry looking at her and gave him a warm smile and a small wave, which Harry didn't return and he saw the smile fade from her face as instead of returning the smile he turned his gaze onto the other members of Phoenix that she and Eddie were stood away from.

The other two Phoenix members were Cadogen Ryan, one of Marco Ronaldo's friends, and another girl Harry didn't know who was taking in hushed tones with Cadogen and they both kept casting glances over at Harry.

Just as Harry was about to tell them to take a picture and it would last longer, when Master Yoshi landed in between them all. "I don't know what's got into you lot today, but you all need to buck up your ideas as the first game of the season isn't far away." he said shaking his head.

"So Beaters for the next hour you're going to be working on the target panels with the three Clans with the lowest score in each round doing fifteen press ups. We should have enough time for four runs and then after that you get some real life target practice as the Chasers and Keepers come out of the mountain onto the pitch." Master Yoshi explained as the Dragon beaters all gave each other fives. "Go get the equipment out and set up the panels and I'll be over in a minute to supervise because after all your behavior this morning I wouldn't be surprised if you all started hitting bludgers at each other."

Harry noticed the Dragon Beaters smiles waned a little on hearing this as they clearly had that very idea in mind for the rest of practice, as the beaters took off and glided over to the far side of the field, Goro went to the wall of the stand tapping the wall with his wand in apparently random places. When a large section of the wall at the base of the stand moved forward and then expanded until it was eight-foot-high by a good twenty meters long before breaking apart into one by one foot square panels that all separated giving a bludger's width of space in between each panel and rose up until they were floating about twenty feet in the air.

Then the two male Dragon beaters went and got a Quidditch case out of the gap in the wall that had been created and one of them mounted his broom while the other took his wand out as the rest of the class beaters took off and got into line behind one another with Miguel Fu at the front with Hilde Stormcrantz of Tiger behind him, behind her was Louis Marcel of Turtle and behind him the female Dragon Beater.

The male Dragon beater on the ground mounted his broom before firing a spell at the chest and taking off and just managed to get to the back of the line when the chest lid flew open and a moment later two bludgers took to the sky.

Miguel and Hilde went first and Miguel swung his beaters bat at the first bludger he came to which went rocketing off towards the panels and hit one in the center of the five rows and as the bludger connected with the panel the panel turned red, which was the Phoenix house color. Hilde connected with the second bludger and hit it ferociously it fired off and hit one of the panels on the edge before ricocheting off the one next to it and both the panels turned orange getting a small whoo from the other Tigers in the queue behind her.

Next up was Louis who struck the bludger Miguel had hit and the bludger hit the same panel Egg's had and the panel changed from red to green. The female Dragon beater swung at the second bludger and scored a double hit like Hilde had sending two of the squares yellow for Dragon. Harry would have stayed and watched the beaters for a while but Master Yoshi called the Seekers over and he, Yoko, Tai, Hester Steiggson and Stacey Wong went over to join Master Yoshi.

"Welcome Seekers to your final year. I'm glad to see that we have another seeker in our ranks and from what your Headmistress McGonagall has written to me about you Mr. Potter I'm expecting to be impressed as your former Headmistress believes you have the natural ability to play for your national team." Master Yoshi greeted, raising his eyebrows a little as the rest of the Seekers turned to look at him.

"I'm sure Headmistress McGonagall was just being kind Master Yoshi. She was my Head of House or Clan Head while I was at Hogwarts so she may have a biased opinion." Harry replied modestly with a shrug. He remembered Professor McGonagall saying something similar to Oliver Wood after his first Quidditch lesson when she'd introduced them but he'd put that down to her just being excited to have found a seeker.

"Well we shall see. We'll see what the best of Hogwarts can do against the best of Mahoutokoro." he said enthusiastically as the other Seekers all turned to him smiling and Hester Steiggson gave him a very flirtatious wink.

"So to start we will do timed runs through the Seeker Gauntlet and then we will have one-on-ones with the Snitchonic before we have a five-way battle with the Snitchonic. Everyone alright with that?" he asked getting nods from the others as he made his way over to their side of the stadiums wall and activated one of the runes.

"What the hell is a Snitchonic?" Harry asked having some idea of what the Seeker Gauntlet could be but the Snitchonic was beyond him.

"The Snitchonic is a..." Stacey started to explain.

"I don't remember hearing him asking you Wong!" Hester said firmly.

"What?! It was an open question and I just thought that I would exp..." Stacey started to explain surprised by Hester's hostile behavior to her.

"Well don't! You and your Clan have done more than enough with Harry and Hermione this last week." responded Tai hotly.

"What do you mean me and my Clan have done?" Stacey asked confused at what they were on about.

"Your Clan and by extension you have made your feelings perfectly clear when they have only been nice and polite to you." Yoko added staring daggers at Stacey.

"What? What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about? Other than that prat Egg none of us have even spoken to Harry or Hermione" Stacey began to try and explain again but from the three hard blazing looks she was getting from the other Clan's seekers she could see it was pointless and she was wasting her breath with them.

"Please Harry." she pleaded as Harry looked at her for the first time with a puzzled expression on his face with his head slightly cocked to one side as if he was a lion deciding whether to eat her.

"NOW, NOW LESS TALKING YOU LOT." Master Yoshi called out from next to the rune that he'd activated. "Miss Wong how about you go first on the gauntlet so that you can show Mr. Potter here how it's done. You've got the record on the gauntlet after all. The rest of you can go up in the stand to wait for your turn." he added.

"Yes Master Yoshi." she replied mounting her broom. "Look I don't know what any of you are on about, but could we please talk about this?" she pleaded to the group who all looked at her as if judging her sincerity and picked up their brooms dragging Harry with them.

Harry looked at her over his shoulder and saw a sad and hurt look on her face. Stacey was hurt that he seemed so disappointed with her or something even though he didn't even know her. Especially, as she hadn't done anything wrong. She was frustrated that the other Seekers wouldn't even explain what she and her Clan had supposedly done wrong.

Shaking her head trying to clear it she then took off and flew towards Master Yoshi who cast the timer charm on her and Harry saw her hovering in place about ten meters from the start of a series of obstacles that had come out of the ground and formed series of vertical and horizontal white poles and black panels that were appearing on either the left or right of the pole blocking the view of what was behind it. The sequence of poles and boards went from one end of the pitch to the other and there was a red pole at the end standing by itself.

"READY, STEADY, GO!" Master Yoshi shouted as Stacey shot off towards the first vertical pole and swerved at the last moment to the left and as she passed it the pole turned red. She then swung down below the next horizontal pole that turned red and she ducked, weaved, flipped and spun her way through the gauntlet as Harry watched the poles turning red as Stacey made her way down the course. There was no denying that the girl was probably the best flier he'd ever seen up close as she seemed more agile that Victor Krum although a little less powerful maybe.

As Stacey shot out of the end of the gauntlet she performed an extremely tight turn around the pole by dropping the tail of her broom almost vertically as she weaved her body past the pole twisting until she was facing the gauntlet again before raising the tail of her broom and shooting off back into the gauntlet to go back. Harry saw that some of the boards had shifted position so that the turns, dips and rises weren't going to be the mirror image of the first run so that the Seeker couldn't know what to expect and had to react.

She came firing out of the gauntlet and came to a controlled stop next to Master Yoshi who told her that she'd managed it in forty-nine seconds which was a good four seconds slower than her best time but still probably good enough to beat the other Seekers. Looking across to the other Seekers she nodded to Master Yoshi and then flew over to where they were all sat and she noticed that they were all watching her and the atmosphere tensed up as she approached them.

"You next Mr. Taylor." Master Yoshi shouted, and Tai picked up his broom and set off to Master Yoshi. Yoko and Hester got up and moved onto the other side of Harry as Stacey landed and walked up into the stand noticing that Hester and Yoko had effectively separated herself and Harry from being sat near each other.

"Honest Yoko there is no need for any of this." Harry pleaded, leaning across to Yoko.

"Course there is Harry. We read what they wrote to you and she is part of them. They deserve everything they get." Yoko replied watching Tai start his run in the gauntlet.

"It's just that from what Stacey was saying it sounded like she didn't know what you were all talking about. Doesn't that strike you as a little odd? I appreciate the gesture from you all, but I can take care of myself you know." he admonished, letting out a sigh. It seemed that everyone still wanted to fight his battles for him.

"You're a Turtle Harry, and Turtles look after each other." she said looking at him and patting his thigh gently. A gesture that wasn't lost on Hester or Stacey who both looked at each other and Stacey went to say something but Hester just turned her back on Stacey and watched Tai flying through the gauntlet but also keeping her eye on Yoko in case she needed to step in to break up that particular party.

Tai finished the gauntlet in fifty-six seconds which he was happy given as it was his first run of the year, but said it was still two seconds off his personal best. Yoko went next and looked like a green fighter jet as she tore through the gauntlet emerging with a time of fifty-three seconds. She told Harry the time was her new personal best and she was really happy as she had beaten Tai who she then teased about her not even being a Seeker as she was a Chaser and just playing there because they didn't have a Seeker in Turtle.

Hester was next and looked like a bolt of yellow lightning going through the gauntlet and emerged with a time of fifty-two seconds which from the looks of her she was pissed off about as she really wanted to beat Stacey's time.

Harry was up next and feeling a little nervous pulled up next to Master Yoshi waiting for the instruction to start. "Now Mr. Potter, try and not think about what's coming and focus you mind on that red flag as the turn at the end will most likely be where you'll lose time.

Just let your instinct take over in the turn and try and keep it as tight as possible. Ready?" he asked looking at Harry who nodded. "Ok then ready, steady, GO!" Master Yoshi shouted the last as Harry shot towards the gauntlet and swerved around the first pole before ducking and barrel rolling through the next dip as the white poles just seemed to come up on him instantly.

His instincts were kicking in and he focused on the red pole in his mind's eye. Time seemed to slow as he thought about the pole as he made his way through the gauntlet feeling like he was constantly spinning until suddenly the shade cast by the gauntlet stopped and he was in sun light with a red vertical pole sticking out of the ground in front of him.

As Harry approached the pole he decided to do something different from what the rest of them had done and instead of pulling back and up to slow himself to do the turn Harry did the opposite, as he swung right taking him slightly away from the pole before quickly wrenching it down and to the left pushing the handle of the broom down hard, and pushing his left hip up and to the right as Harry felt the back of his broom swing around and up turning him sharply.

He looked up and saw the red pole in his peripheral vision he started pulling his broom steadily to the right before realizing that the pole was just passing his left shoulder and he could see the entrance to the gauntlet in front of him as Harry leant forwards and pushing the back of his broom down before the Firebolt shot forwards and before he knew it he was back in the gauntlet and his world was spinning again.

In next to no time he was fired out of the gauntlet passed a smiling Master Yoshi who was clapping modestly as he heard light hearted cheers from the stand where the other Seekers were stood giving him a round of applause.

"Very impressive Mr. Potter. I see that I wasn't misinformed and for a first run in the gauntlet that was most impressive. You got a time of fifty seconds, just one second behind Miss Wong." Master Yoshi beamed at him before leaning forward and saying quietly, "Between you and I she is one of the best Seekers I've ever seen but I think with a bit more work together Mr. Potter you will certainly give her a run for her money."

"Thanks Master Yoshi. That's a really cool piece of training equipment although I feel like I've been in a washing machine I was spinning so much. I might have to get one of them for home." Harry grinned at the Quidditch Master as his vision finally righted itself.

"Ha! I doubt that Mr. Potter as that's the only one in existence as far as I know as I built and designed all the training equipment that we use in Quidditch at the school." Master Yoshi laughed.

"I might have to pay for you to build me one then." Harry grinned back at him.

"Go join the other's Mr. Potter while I prepare for the next session and check that the Beaters aren't killing each other. Well done again Mr. Potter, I'm very impressed." Master Yoshi finished as Harry turned and flew towards the stands where the other Seekers were waiting.

"That was wicked Harry. You've got some serious skills." Hester congratulated, impressed that Harry was as good as Tai had said he was when Harry was waiting to start his run.

"You were really good Harry that turn you did around the end pole was certainly different." Yoko beamed at him.

"Thanks, I think I messed that turn up a bit though as I was still pretty disorientated from flying through the gauntlet and it felt pretty loose." Harry grinned back at them.

"You did really well for your first time and you're a wonderful flier." Stacey added, as the two other girls gave her a hard stare before Stacey raised her hands in surrender before adding, "Sorry I forgot I'm meant to have done something and I'm not allowed to speak to Harry."

"It's not just Harry it's about what you're clan feels about the rest of us as well." Yoko replied.

"Why don't you just go and sit somewhere else Wonga?" Tai suggested coldly.

"Look can every one please just stop sniping at each other?" Harry asked loudly, causing Master Yoshi to look up from what he was doing to look at the Seekers. An awkward silence settled over the five of them as Harry let out a growl of frustration and picking up his Firebolt made his way back out onto the pitch leaving the four of them sat there looking at each other.

"Seriously I really don't know what I'm meant to have done to offend you all so much but I promise I haven't done it, or certainly didn't mean to do whatever it is I'm meant to have done." Stacey said as the other three tutted and muttered 'whatever' and stood up and brushed passed her and started making their way out of the stand towards Harry and Master Yoshi who was raising the Snitchonic into the sky.

As Yoko was passing Stacey she stopped and looking down at the pretty brunette she saw that Stacey had tears in her eyes as said "Look Wong if you don't know why everyone is pissed off with Phoenix at the moment then maybe you need to have a word with your clan mates because you're clearly not as tuned in to how they feel as the rest of us are.", and with that Yoko made her way out onto the pitch to break up Hester and Harry as the former had moved up to stand beside him and had linked her arm through his and looked to be making fluttery eyes at him.

"So what is this thing?" Harry asked, "It looks like a muggle sea mine that they used in the war."

"What's a muggle?" Hester asked with a small laugh finding the word amusing.

"Sorry that's what we call NOMA in England." Harry explained.

"That's delightfully… weird." Hester responded giving him a dazzling smile. "Well this is the Snitchonic that Master Yoshi created. Basically inside the big gold sphere there are loads of golden balls that look like snitches but without the wings.

All the pipes that are pointing out in all different directions are places where the ball can get fired out of and because there are twenty five different places that the balls can come out from there is no way of predicting where it's going to go.

So Master Yoshi said that were starting with one-on-one's so two Seekers will line up on opposite sides of the Snitchonic and the ball will be fired out of a pipe at random. Both seekers have to go for it and try and catch it before the other Seeker. The next lesson we have he'll probably do five on five." Hester explained.

"That's a really cool idea. So it improves your reflexes and reactions." Harry reasoned, thinking of how much benefit he would get out of training equipment like that.

Hester gave him a naughty little smile and slowly took her arm out from linking his and reached down and pinched his bum causing him to jump. "Nothing wrong with your reflexes Harry." she muttered, giving him a little wink.

"Wong, Hami and Steiggson you three play first I've decided we'll mix the matchups up so we can get through these quicker and get more games in. So we'll start with a three way match and let's call it a best out of three and then if it's all tied we will have a fourth round decider. Then Mr. Taylor and Mr. Potter can have a one-on-one and then we'll switch up." Master Yoshi shouted over to the girls.

"Such a shame I was looking forward to a little one-on-one with you Harry." Hester commented, giving him another saucy little wink and playfully ran her finger along his jaw line. She turned, mounted her broom and kicked off into the sky joining Yoko and Stacey who were already floating around the Snitchonic as Hester flew up and took her position.

"Now that's a three way I wouldn't mind getting the middle of." Tai whispered to Harry with a nudge, "Although Wong has dropped a little in my estimations." Harry laughed as he looked up at the three girls settled into their position and they all stared at the Snitchonic when suddenly it fired a gold ball the size of a walnut fired off towards the ground and all three girls reacted instantaneously and all dived after it. Stacey was quickest and managed to get to the ball the fastest. She clutched it in her hand as she leveled out her broom and as she turned and flew passed the Snitchonic she pushed the ball back into the pipe which made a clunking noise and she retook her position.

Yoko won the next round and Hester the third leveling it all up. "They are all really fast off the mark." Harry commented to Tai and Master Yoshi who had come to stand next to them while they watched.

"Yes all my Seekers here at Mahoutokoro, I believe, have what it takes to play professionally Mr. Potter. Well all the starters anyway, I would however like to see Turtle Clan with a true Seeker so that I can get to see what Miss Hami can do at Chaser." Master Yoshi replied puffing his chest out proudly.

"You used to play as a Chaser didn't you Master Yoshi?" Tai asked, getting a nod and an affirmative grunt from Master Yoshi.

The fourth deciding round Stacey would have won but Yoko and Hester both moved in and blocked her rather than pursuing the snitch instead.

"Right that's enough you three we'll call this one a tie. Mr. Potter, Mr. Taylor if you'd like to take your positions." Harry and Tai mounted their brooms and shot off passed the girls. Harry gave a thumbs up to Hester and Yoko and as he passed them and got to Stacey she must have thought he was giving her a thumbs up as well as she smiled at him looking more cheerful than she had all morning.

Harry swerved into position and held steady. "You going to give me a chance this time." he called out to Tai who shook his head.

"Not this time Harry. It's game time!" Tai called out as they both grinned at each other and focused on the Snitchonic waiting. Without warning the Snitchonic fired a ball straight up into the sky which Harry and Tai both chased after it. Harry outstripped Tai as the Firebolt was much faster and Harry grabbed the small gold ball before it had chance to reach its full height and start its descent Harry feeling flush turned his broom and slowly descended and reached the Snitchonic and pushed the ball into one of the pipes and turned to take his position again.

"He's really fast isn't he?" Hester said to no one.

"He rides his broom with barely any contact on it. He's not really sat on his broom but is stood on the footrests and holding it in his hands." Yoko responded studying Harry's stance on his broom.

"It's allows him to ride the air more when he's not actually sat on the broom he just shifts his weight and the broom naturally starts to go where it wants rather than him having to pull or push it into a direction." Stacey added, as they saw Harry and Tai plummet towards the ground where Harry again caught the ball.

"He certainly had a good natural instinct for this." Master Yoshi called from behind them as he approached the girls while still looking at Harry and Tai as they got set for the last round.

"It might be different for Mr. Potter when he's playing an actual game against a skilled Seeker and the snitch." Hester commented.

"He did play against skilled Seekers at Hogwarts Miss Steiggson. From what I've been told he was the youngest Seeker there in a hundred years and never lost a match. He also holds the Hogwarts record for the fastest capture as well." Master Yoshi replied, trying to keep the smile on his face as the three girls all turned and looked at him surprised that Harry had been so young when he got into the house team as all of them bar Stacey had only got to the starting Seeker position this year.

Harry caught the third ball and Tai swore his frustration out loud. "Very well done Mr. Potter you come down here. Mr. Taylor you stay up there for the next round." Master Yoshi called out to them.

"Miss Steiggson and Miss Hami if you'd like to take your positions against Mr. Taylor please." Master Yoshi turned and commanded the girls, they looked at each other hesitantly as they didn't want to leave Harry alone with Stacey. Noticing their hesitation Master Yoshi added "If there is a problem girls perhaps you'd like to fly some more laps around the pitch. Say another ten?"

Not wanting anymore laps both girls mounted their brooms "and please allow Mr. Taylor to win at least one round girls otherwise he'll moan all weekend." Master Yoshi called quietly after them as Harry came into land.

"Well flown Mr. Potter." Master Yoshi said, as he was suddenly distracted by a ruckus over at the beaters station, which he mounted his broom and kicked off swooping over to the Beaters to find out what the entire hubbub was about.

"That was really good Harry." Stacey said kindly as Harry landed.

"Thanks" he responded quietly while turning to look at the others as they all settled into their positions.

"Look Harry now that I've got you alone could you please tell me why the other clans are so angry at Phoenix?" Stacey pleaded with him.

"You really don't know what they are talking about? About the reply Hermione and I got to my letter?" Harry asked her looking at her to try and see any deception.

Stacey shook her head vigorously, "What letter? I really haven't got a clue what you're talking about. When did you send me a letter?"

"The letter I sent last Saturday." Harry replied.

"What letter?" Stacey asked, "I didn't know you sent us a letter, when was this? What did it say? Have you still got it?" she questioned.

"Yeah I've still got it." Harry said looking at the others seeing Tai catching the snitch after Yoko and Hester had tried to clobber him but he had managed to evade them with a quick slow and go on his broom that caused them the two girls to collide together and knock each other off course as Master Yoshi landed next to them again.

"Sorry about that. All sorted now but I think I'm going to have to bring the Seekers and Beaters together soon to get the Beaters ready for the others returning. Good capture Mr. Taylor. Very clever way to use your opponent's momentum against them. You're up next Mr. Potter, Miss Wong so prepare yourselves" he called to Tai who gave him a salute.

Stacey leaned in quieter to Harry and whispered "Could I write to you and arrange to come and see this letter Harry? I need to get to the bottom of this."

"Ok. Write to me on Sunday and we'll meet up somewhere." Harry replied getting a nod and warm smile from Stacey, "But if this is a trick or something Stacey, believe me I won't hold back my anger." Harry muttered quietly as Master Yoshi motioned for them to take their positions as he called the other three back.

"No tricks, no games or anything I promise." Stacey said mounting her broom and took off as Harry gave her a nod.


	64. Chapter 64 - Banzai Bazaar

**Authors Note:-**

 **Hello Readers and welcome to Chapter 64 the first of three chapters based at the Banzai Bazaar the Tokyo equivalent of Diagon Alley. Now Harry and Hermione will be in and out of the Bazaar throughout their time in Japan and I ended up spending an entire day a couple of weekends ago just thinking up shops, lay outs, names of shops and hell even had to make myself a map of the layout of the Bazaar as it's bigger than Diagon Alley.**

 **So I've had some reviews recently about not liking my original characters that I've brought it as they seem a bit generic compared to the original characters which I can understand but I would ask you to consider that they have only been in Japan a couple of weeks and I've dedicated alot of early chapters to the SlytherPuffs in the early part of my story especially Susan and Pansy. Well this chapter is going to start with a little more of an insight into Daphne and Tracey before we head off back to Japan.**

 **So this chapter has some stuff that I've dreamed up that some of you may find interesting and some of you might not but it's all stuff that I wanted to put out there.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy it and big thanks to Goldzar again for my edits etc. Really appreciate all your hard work that you put into this and the time you spend thrashing ideas out with me as your input is beyond great.**

 **So enjoy and next chapter will be dropping on Friday.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 64** **– Banzai Baazar**

 **Tuesday 9th August, Greengrass Manor, Anvil Green, England (Home of the Greengrass Family)**

Tracey and Daphne were lying on Daphne's bed flicking through the latest edition of Witch Weekly and talking about the articles as well as critiquing the styling choices of some of the Wizards featured in there.

They were laughing at an article about Yasen Mihaylov, the Hungarian beater for the Caerphilly Catapults, who was trying to bring togas back into fashion, and they were laughing at the photo of him trying to step out of the floo with it on and it catching fire on a candle next to the fireplace and going up like a torch leaving him in nothing but a pair of boots and a polka dot thong.

"So have you sent the letter to Hermione about Ron?" Daphne asked Tracey.

"No, I've not posted it yet." Tracey answered with a sigh.

"What! Why not?" Daphne asked, aghast looking at her friend and wondering why she hadn't sent it straight away the next morning after their night out with Susan, Pansy and Hannah.

"Calm down. I'm going to send it to her, but she's only been there a little over a week and a half and I don't want to ruin her time there straight away by hitting her with the news straight off the bat." Tracey explained.

"But she needs to know Trace! How would you like it if the guy you liked was seeing someone behind your back and your friends knew and didn't tell you?" asked Daphne sitting up.

"That's hardly something you can level at me is it? As the guy I'm crazy about is sort of seeing almost all of my friends right in front of me and is in love with one of them." Tracey fired back.

"That's not fair we all agreed that we'd try and win Harry's affections and see what happened. He's been through so much; you can hardly blame him for what's happened with us all. We've been throwing ourselves at him and trying to build a relationship with him and granted the rest of you have done a lot better in regards to that than myself but I don't think you can pin that on him." Daphne explained defensively.

"I don't blame Harry and I certainly don't blame Hermione either. If it wasn't for the unusual situation of Harry being head of four houses we wouldn't even have a sniff I don't think." Tracey said defensively "Look I'm not keeping it from her out of spite or evilness, but you saw that letter she sent about her first night there and she's already kissed Harry. She's confused enough as it is with loving Harry and being with Ron."

"I know she is but at least she'll not have to be confused about Ron anymore when she knows that he's doing the dirty on her with Lavender." Daphne pointed out as Tracey slowly shook her head.

"You think I don't know that? Just think for a second what we are going to do if we tell her. What's going to happen?" Tracey asked.

"What do you mean? She'll break it off with Ron." Daphne replied struggling to see where her friend was going with this.

"Fine I'll spell it out for you. Harry and Hermione have been in Japan for what a week and a bit?" Tracey asked getting a confirming nod from Daphne.

"Right so they've been there that short a time and they've already kissed, and Hermione's already told us all she's in love with Harry and it's obvious he loves her. Not that we didn't know that anyway but think about what will happen when she finds out Ron's cheating on her." Tracey explained.

"She's going to be really upset, hurt and angry." Daphne replied thinking about how hurt Hermione is going to be and how it's going to feed her inferiority complex.

"Exactly and who is she going to turn to?" Tracey asked.

"Harry" Daphne replied.

"Yep and what's Harry going to do?" Tracey prompted Daphne.

"Comfort her, tell her Ron's a fool and that she deserves better and be Harry in general really." Daphne responded her brain catching up to where Tracey was leading her.

"And do you think that in Hermione's emotional state she might I don't know appreciate Harry's comfort and being there for her and they might end up kissing each other again and then they've got until Christmas until we are all going to be able to see them and then do you think it's conceivable that they might…"

"Start seeing each other." Daphne finished her sentence for her finally getting caught up.

"Exactly." Tracey answered, thankful that her friend had finally caught on.

"But we've all assumed from the start that Hermione and Harry would get together eventually." Daphne said with a shrug.

"I know but given what has happened so far and how far Harry and Susan have come along this summer that you might want Harry's focus being off Hermione as much as possible to give you more time to get interacting with him. You kissed him after Susan but before Pansy, me and Hermione." Tracey said in earnest.

"Awwww Trace, I really appreciate you trying to give me time to improve my relationship with Harry, I really do, but Hermione is our friend and if Harry decides he doesn't want to be with me or any of the rest of us then I'll just have to accept that no matter how hard it is to take." Daphne responded, leaning forward and giving her friend a hug.

"But what happens if he does have four wives and he by some stroke of luck picks Hermione, Susan, Pansy and me?" Tracey asked seriously.

"Well I don't know. I can't honestly say but I'd like to think that my best friends are all happy with the greatest guy and I would be happy for you all." Daphne answered, horrified at the thought of Harry being with the others and not her as she felt her stomach tighten at the horrible thought.

"Well it won't ever happen Daph because if Harry were to pick two out of the three of us he'd be picking you and Pansy over me as I'm nowhere near as pretty as you two." Tracey reassured honestly.

"Bollocks. You're gorgeous Tracey and there is no way Harry would not want to be with you if he was picking out the three of us." Daphne replied with just as much honesty wonder how her pretty friend could even think so stupidly.

"Well I disagree. Next to you and Pansy I'll always be the ugly duckling." Tracey said as tears started to threaten her eyes.

"You're talking rubbish Trace. I don't know where this lack of confidence has come from in you these days but Harry got up to a hell of a lot more stuff with you than he did with me." Daphne replied, in jealous tone.

"Maybe but you had a really romantic day and night with him and he kissed you three times so there was no chance that he was caught up in the moment with you. If he was then he wouldn't have kissed you that third time when he brought you home. He'd have just thanked you for a nice night and gone." Tracey reasoned, as she brushed her hair back behind her ears.

"It was a lovely day. It was like something out of a fairy tale but he got down and dirty with you Tracey and you hadn't even had chance to spend that much time with him on your own and he didn't put up a fight at all." Daphne reasoned.

"Well what can I say I was horny and when I'm horny anything can happen." Tracey teased smiling at her friend.

"Don't I know it." Daphne deadpanned back giving her a naughty little smile.

"DAPHNE! ARE YOU HOME?" Astoria shouted from down the hall as they heard her running footsteps on the stairs.

"Well the peace was nice while it lasted." Daphne said as they both laughed.

"I'll get the letter sent A.S.A.P." Tracey said.

"Good, if Susan, Pansy or Hannah wrote to her before your letter gets there she might be upset with you for holding it back." Daphne explained, as the footsteps reached the top of the stairs as Astoria called her again as they starting approaching them quickly.

"I didn't think of that." Tracey said suddenly panicking that the others might have already written to Hermione offering their revenge on Ron.

The door opened quickly and Astoria burst into the room breathlessly. "There you are! Hi Trace, At least tell me your in if you're in!" Astoria said between heavy breaths after running up the stairs.

"Sorry Tori, we were having an important conversation. What's got you so excited?" Daphne replied looking at her little sister who was practically hopping with excitement.

"You've made the Prophet again." Astoria said grinning at the pair of them.

"I have?" Daphne asked surprised.

"You both have look." Astoria grinned handing them the newspaper before adding "The picture is brilliant. I got three copies so you can keep that one. "

* * *

 **Friday 12th August, Bathroom of Hermione's Trunk, Turtle Island, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

Hermione was stretched out in the bath soaking her tired muscles after their last Quidditch lesson where she and the other Chasers and Keepers had done the advanced flying course with Sensei Rao. Even though June and Gwen had tried to look after her she knew she wasn't at a level high enough to fly that course with the rest of them especially the Chasers as they were all as agile as flies on a broomstick.

She'd never appreciated how much physical work Harry and Ron had to put themselves through during Quidditch training and she almost felt bad for getting on their case so much about doing their homework straight after Quidditch practice…Almost.

Sensei Rao had taken pity on her and he had flown with Hermione at a slower speed guiding her through the course, which to Hermione's amazement had led them all around the school grounds and then through the tunnel down past the dwarves working away on their elevator idea.

This had been a particularly scary moment as she hadn't expected them to have to fly underground and through and an enclosed space and she really didn't have fast enough reactions to duck out of the way of the rocks that hung down in the gaps and had had to slow right down.

She'd been able to have plenty of rests as, Sensei Rao had to stop to help pick up random members of Phoenix who had crashed and had told them of his surprise that they'd be crashing being in their final year before sending them on their way.

After coming out of the underground caves they did a few circuits of the island starting at the coastline working their way around before going up over the fields higher and higher up the mountain before a large hold appeared on the top of the mountain. She and Sensei Rao had dived down into it and go through a tight descent that felt like she was flying into a stone funnel.

They had come out just above the forest near where the Care of Magical Creatures' lessons were held and found to Hermione's horror the Beaters whacking a series of bludgers at the Chasers and Keepers as they emerged out of the side of the mountain.

Seeing Egg with a bat apparently waiting for her to come out she prepared herself for a bludger to his her when suddenly a very flushed looking Harry bumped gently into her side and hooked his arm through hers before saying hi and then pulling her out of the way towards the ground as a bludger flew past where she had been seconds earlier.

After practice the eleventh years were all excited that it was Friday and this weekend they were allowed to leave school. So as she was walking off the pitch after Quidditch Mio and Li had come up behind Hermione who was talking with June and Gwen and asked if the Tigers could tag along with the Turtles on the Asian Express to Banzai Bazaar as they'd like to see Hermione and Harry's reaction to it.

Hermione hadn't been sure as the Tigers had had an uninterrupted six and half days with the Tigers and it would be cutting into the Turtles week if they tagged along, but Gwen and June said it wouldn't be a problem and they were all welcome to join them after clobbering and dive bombing Phoenix all lesson.

She was just contemplating throwing a massaging bath bomb from the set that Tracey had got her for her birthday into the bath when she heard a knock on the door. "Hermione are you nearly ready?" Akiko's voice came muffled through the door.

"No I'm not even dressed yet." Hermione called through the door.

"Come on slowpoke the boys are all sat ready in the lounge ready to go." Akiko shouted through the door.

"Are you and the girls ready?" Hermione called back.

"Yoko and I just need to get dressed and June and Po are just starting their make up while Gwen finishes her hair." Akiko called back.

"What sort of thing are you all wearing?" Hermione asked,

"Just something casual and cute for today, although you'll need to bring something dressy and sexy as well as we'll be going dancing tonight and possibly tomorrow night, something for tomorrow and Sunday and some swimwear and a towel. In fact if you want I'll go pick you some things out like we'll all be wearing and set out some stuff that you will need so you can stay in the tub a bit longer as we should be about another ten minutes tops." Akiko replied getting an affirmative from Hermione.

"Hey Hermione have you got like an overnight bag or something I can pack all this in?" Akiko shouted through a few minutes later.

"Errrm Yes if you try the lowest two drawers on the console then you should find something. I hope you're not picking some sort of uncoordinated outfit in there K.O." Hermione called.

"Don't worry I got you. Hey Hermione could I borrow this blue skirt? It would go great with the outfit I was thinking of for tomorrow night." Akiko shouted.

"Sure no problems I'm getting out now." Hermione replied with a sigh as she pulled her still aching body out of the tub.

* * *

 **Friday 12th August, Eleventh Year Lounge, Turtle Pagoda, Mahoutokoro**

"Man why do girls always take so long getting ready?" Giovanni asked the assembled group of boys who had been sat around the lounge area for half an hour waiting for the girls to hurry up and get dressed.

"I don't know but I think girls think it's fashionably late, whereas everyone else just thinks they are late." Omori replied getting nods from the rest of the boys.

Harry had his trunk sat on end and ready to go on the coffee table where he had his feet up on it with his head leant back against the back of the sofa and his hands beating out a rhythm on the arm of the sofa while he waited.

"That Stacey Wong really is a good Seeker isn't she." Harry said while thinking about the pretty Phoenix Seeker.

"She's amazing mate. I've seen her make catches that I'd expect to be seeing at a professional game." Louis answered.

"She's a great flier but her broom I'm sure helps as it's a professional racing broom, and there isn't anyone else in the year that has got anything that fast except you and your Firebolt." Hero chipped in before adding, "Speaking of which do you think I might be able to have a go on it this weekend before you go to Dragon Clan on Sunday?"

"Course mate, anyone who wants a go can have a go." Harry said to the group getting grins all round.

"Ready boys?" Po asked from behind them and the boys all turned to see the six girls and all started letting out wolf whistles and shouting hubba hubba on seeing the girls out of their uniforms and all dressed up ready to go.

"You all look fantastic" Hero responded, looking at how well the girls looked.

"Amazing." Harry added looking at Hermione who gave him a small smile, she wasn't really sure about the outfit that Akiko had picked out for her as the over knee brown leather boots came up to the start of her thigh. The brown pleated miniskirt with white tartan print wasn't the sort of thing she'd normal ever dream of wearing, but Abbey had said that it would show of her killer legs and had talked her into buying it.

In all honesty Abbey at Selfridges had talked Hermione into buying half the items in her wardrobe and certainly helped her feel more feminine and sexy if she had to label it. Her top was a lightweight beige color that left her shoulders and arms bare and was cut low enough to show her collar bone but not expose any cleavage and Hermione had her locket that Harry had bought her on display. She had added a photo of her mum and dad into the other Panel and had managed to cast and extension charm on the locket so that it added another two panels and she had put a small photo of herself, Susan, Hannah, Pansy, Luna, Tracey and Daphne that her mum had taken of them when they had all come to the Badger's Nook for a BBQ when Harry and the boys had gone to watch a football match.

The other photo she had slipped a photo of herself and Harry dancing at the ministry ball and even though she looked a little drunk she was beaming in the photo and they weren't taking their eyes off each other as they danced. Kingsley Shacklebolt's assistant had strangely sent her the photo saying that she thought it was a lovely photo and that she should have it which Hermione thought was nice.

Hermione's outfit was completed by a beige lightweight long sleeve cardigan and a brown ribbon tying her hair back while she still left it down. On her shoulder she had a large handbag with leather tassels hanging down that you'd expect to see on a pair of cowboy slacks. Hermione had applied extension charms to all her handbags and she had all her clothes and a pair of pajamas in as she wasn't going to go commando in someone else's bed.

"Right then, girls if you don't want to carry your bags you can throw them into my trunk and I'll bring them all with me and give you them back when we get to wherever it is you're all taking us." Harry offered as all the girls declined his offer and Harry shrugged his shoulders and pointed his wand at his trunk that closed and locked itself with a snap.

"Let's go then." Hero announced to the group as they all made their way down the stairs as Hero rapped the banister with his wands and the stairs turned into an escalator again taking them down.

* * *

 **Onboard The Asian Express, on approach to the Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo, Japan**

Harry and Hermione were sat on the Asian Express together and had been joined in their compartment by all the Tigers and the Turtles. They had all spent an enjoyable journey together talking about the stuff they had pulled on the Phoenix members in Quidditch practice and Harry and Hermione asked them all not to keep doing it on their account, and the Turtles had argued that if they thought they were weak and gullible then they'd show them what's what and the Tigers had said that if they thought they were a bunch of swots then they'd show them that they know their stuff and use them as their demonstrator models.

"I'm still aching all over." Hermione mumbled quietly to Harry.

"You'll be alright. It gets easier the more you practice and don't forget you were flying with me for hours last night and then you've done a really hard flight course that even I think is demanding. Plus, we had shuttle runs and we had those extra laps for this lot soaking Phoenix during the lesson as well, so you're bound to be knackered as you've not really done that much flying before." Harry reasoned with her.

"I know your right but I feel like I could do with a massage or something." Hermione replied, running the back of her neck.

"Is that a request?" Harry asked her giving her a playful smile. "I've never given one before but I'm sure with you I'll be a quick study."

"When did you become such a charmer Harry Potter?" she smiled back at him. "I'm sure I'll be fine but if I'm still aching later on maybe you could give me one when you tuck me in." Hermione replied as Harry raised an eyebrow and gave her a sideways look while grinning at her slip of the tongue.

This earned him a playful punch on the arm for his cheek "Get your mind out of the gutter Harry. Honestly" she said blushing to her roots.

"We're nearly there guys." Hero called out, "We don't know what you Tigers were thinking of doing with your weekend but we us Turtles planned to take Harry and Hermione and check into the 'Rack Shack' for a couple of nights and then maybe hit up some shops before maybe hitting Yokozuna's for something to eat as I don't know about you but we're all starving. Then we were thinking of maybe going to the Dragon Bowl after that before turning in for the night."

"That sounds like a good idea." Mio replied, "that is if you all don't mind us tagging along as this is your Clan's time with Harry and Hermione."

"It's alright you guys are alright and these two aren't complaining." Yoko responded pointing with her thumb and Harry and Hermione.

"So what are you guys planning for tomorrow?" Goro asked Hero, Harry, Hermione and the remaining Turtles.

"Well Harry and I both have appointments at Gringotts in the morning to see our account managers and then we've got a couple of errands to run." Hermione replied, as both the Turtles and Tigers turned to look at them.

"Account Managers?" asked Chen asked.

"Yeah you know to help run my accounts." replied Harry wondering why they were all looking at the pair of them like they some sort of zoo exhibit.

"Accounts? Exactly how many accounts do you have?" Sapporo asked earning him a wallop on the arm from Li.

"Poro don't ask something so personal." Li scolded him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry it's just I don't know anyone other than Stacey Wong with an account manager." he explained modestly.

"I've got an account manager." Gwen put in getting all the other students turning to look at her before she quickly added, "but he runs my whole families account as well as my trust account so technically he's not strictly my account manager." Gwen explained, blushing at being the focus of attention.

"So how come you're meeting an account manager here?" Akiko asked not in the slightest bit abashed about asking the question.

"Well my account managers thought it would be a good idea to have someone here who knows the market in case I wanted to invest in something while I'm out here." Hermione explained to the general amazement of the carriage.

"So you've got more than one account manager back in England?" Hilde asked.

"I've got two but Harry's got three." Hermione answered, as Harry whipped his head round in surprise that she'd divulge something like that to the Tigers and the Turtles as much as he liked them all they didn't really know them enough to trust them with knowing their business.

"Sorry Harry, but it's not like I told them your vault balances or anything and they'll all understand a bit more when we go to Gringotts every time we've got a free weekend to come." she explained kicking herself for letting something personal about Harry slip as she didn't have any right to divulge information about Harry and she took his hand and whispered she was sorry again and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So you two must be loaded then." Ling commented, earning herself a whack from Fu as Harry and Hermione shrugged and said that they had enough to get by.

"Well I'm still paying you both back for the drink that you provided." Hero said to the agreeance of the Turtles who said they would be as well and the Tigers shouted down Harry's pleas as well confirming that they would be paying them back as well.

"If they want to Harry just let them." Hermione whispered to him, "If you really don't want to accept it then maybe keep what they give us to one side and then we'll treat them all to something nice during the year." she suggested which brought a smile onto his face. "I know that look your thinking up one of your plans again aren't you?"

"Maybe." he replied grinning with a plan forming in his head.

"Ooooh we're coming to the station now." Mio exclaimed who was craning her neck looking forward to see where abouts they were.

* * *

 **Banzai Bazaar Terminal**

The students got off the train and made their way along the platform towards terminal and Harry and Hermione approached the end of the platform where there was a large ramp on their left hand side and a glass barrier at the end of the platform which Harry and Hermione stopped at looking out over the terminal as the passengers getting off the train they had been on filtered past ignoring the european witch and wizard with their noses almost pressed up against the glass.

Harry saw that unlike the station they had first got on the Asian Express with Mio, which had consisted of two platforms, one for each direction the main terminal at Banzai Bazaar was something completely different and what Harry and Hermione had been expecting as they just thought it would be a longer platform and more sheltered, maybe with a couple of shops.

The platform they were on was a good fifty feet above the main floor of the terminal which was spread out in front of them and was about the size off a football pitch. the main lobby of the station had shops and restaurants running all around the outside of the terminal building that Gwen who had approached them quietly told them was accessible from inside the terminal or outside in the Banzai Bazaar shopping area. On the far wall opposite where they were stood were eight different tunnels each with a different color edging stone around the tunnel entrance. In the centre of the main floor was a series of large blackboards the size of muggle cinema screens showing lists of which platform trains were leaving from and expected departure and arrival times.

Arranged around the blackboards in a large square were about forty fireplaces with the surrounds of them matching the different colours with the tunnels on the far wall. On the main lobby floor they could see men and women in the purple uniforms and shoppers approaching them and being handed slips of paper. They correctly assumed were the ticket sellers as they were also directing people to the certain fireplaces.

The track that their train was on continued past and off the end of the platform about fifteen metre in midair above the lobby floor where Harry and Hermione were stood and and split off into ten different tracks that fanned out in all different directions sloped up and off at different angles creating ten separate tracks all at different heights levels and as they flowed out above the lobby they saw each track had a single platform next to each one before the tracks then disappeared into one of the coloured tunnels on the far wall. The tracks and platforms were all at different heights and the highest one being about a hundred foot in the air.

The strangest part though was the stone platforms appeared to be floating in midair with nothing holding them up. On each platform there was a series of fireplaces that were igniting as people stepped out of them and then igniting further up as the person stepped out onto the platform where there were little stalls set up offering all sorts of different items for sale while people waited for their trains.

The roof of the terminal itself was a glass dome over the top of the whole terminal that was so clear that it looked like it wasn't even there and the sunlight was streaming into the terminal giving it a warm haze appearance but the temperature in the terminal was quite cool.

There was a large hissing noise from the locomotive next to them as the train started to pull forward but the carriages weren't attached to the back of the locomotive as the trained pulled forwards along the track as the driver looked out the window as he slowly passed the three teens and then did a double take before breaking out into a smile and giving them an enthusiastic wave.

 _'That was a little odd but the train driver was obviously nice and friendly.'_ Hermione thought to herself.

The locomotive pulled forward another ten or feet and then the section of track that it was on broke apart from the rest of the track and slowly started lowering the locomotive down towards the atrium floor where a second of the ground slid open and the locomotive was lowered into the darkness because the floor resealed itself. The missing piece of track then seemed to materialise out of nowhere making the track complete again.

This was followed by another fifteen hisses in rapid succession one after the other and then to the English couples surprise the carriages moved forward slowly gaining pace before then splitting off heading towards the different platforms where the passengers who were waiting then boarded into the carriages. When some of the carriages were full the doors on them closed the full carriages then moved forward quickly on the tracks and rolled down the tracks before heading into one of the different colored tunnels and disappearing into the darkness.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked completely gob smacked at what she was seeing.

"Well you see the locomotive doesn't go up onto the platform but drops below onto a new set of lines behind a waiting locomotive that that sets off letting the driver who just dropped down below the atrium to have a short break until the next locomotive for that line and they have to set off again down one of the tunnels below ground." Gwen explained. "The locomotive then when it's time to departs accelerates down through the tunnel and by the time they get to the end and merge to the next track the carriages are all aligned into twelves again and reconnect with the locomotive as they are going along." she added.

"So what are the different coloured tunnels that the carriages go down for?" asked Harry

"Well the different colors on the tunnel entrances and fireplaces correspond for different locations so the green tunnel for example" Gwen said pointing it out, "goes to Thailand first, the yellow one Malaysia, Red goes to China, Blue goes to Korea, White Japan, Black Mahotokoro and so on. What happens to the carriages is they roll down the tracks and then speed along until they catch up with other carriages that are the locomotive already running along that branch of track and connects to the back of the carriages it's already pulling and that Train goes to that country first." Gwen explained.

"That sounds really complicated." Hermione said, "How does everything know where to go?" she asked.

"Well that will take a long time to explain and we haven't really got time for that now as everyone will probably get bored waiting for us and would only groan if I explain it to you in front over everyone but if you really want to know I can tell you more throughout the year." Gwen said looking round to see that the Tigers and Turtles had already made it to the bottom of the exit ramp off the platform and were starting to make their way outside as June and Po waved at Gwen to hurry up. "Come on we best catch the others up." she added as she took Hermione by the arm and started moving forward through the people slowly walking down the ramp.

"I thought the line just went in one big loop." Harry stated as he pulled his trunk along behind him as another locomotive pulled into the platform behind him.

"No it's a lot more complex that than that but people think that it does because they only normally have to wait a maximum of ten minutes or so before a train comes into the station they are waiting at anywhere where the train services, it's a lot more work than that believe me. Around the major stations like this one, Beijing, Seoul, Bangkok, Kuala Lumpur, Shanghai etc it has splitter tracks in the terminals so people aren't all going to the same place at once and the train be absolutely enormous with hundred of carriages being pulled behind it." Gwen explained as they made their way down the ramp after their friends.

As they got to the end of the ramp and made their way onto the tiled floor of the atrium they walked passed two men in brown robes stood at the exit to the platform ramp looking over people as they walked passed as if they were looking for something suspicious.

On seeing Gwen both the men smiled and bowed, which she returned and gave them a shy little wave. "How do you know so much about all this?" Hermione asked her.

"Because my family designed, built and run it." Gwen called over her shoulder as Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"So you're related to Chen Yakimoto?" Harry asked trying to catch up with Gwen as she moved rapidly through the witches and wizards coming into the station.

"How do you know the name Chen Yakimoto?" she asked them slightly suspiciously.

"We met him on the way to Mahoutokoro with Mio." Hermione explained.

"You met my dad." Gwen checked her face showing surprise before a thought hit her, "He didn't take your photo did he?" she asked.

"He's your Dad? Of course same surname. Yep we met him he was really excited and really nice and he kindly gave us year passes for free even though we offered to pay for them." Harry answered, showing his pass to her.

"He's so embarrassing sometimes. He always has that bloody camera with him celebrity hunting but you two will have to get used to that here as most people normally have a camera and an autograph book on them incase they see someone famous." she sighed, "come on lets go." she said as they made their way out of the tall glass doors into the Japanese sun.

Hermione noticed that Harry was brushing his hair back down to cover his scar more as she heard him mumble "Bloody brilliant a country full of Colin Creevey's, dear god save me." to which she chuckled.

* * *

The Tigers and the Turtles lead Harry and Hermione into the Banzai Bazaar and the first thing that struck Harry and Hermione was the sheer scales of the shopping area of the Bazaar. Unlike Diagon Alley where it was a long thin cobbled street flanked with shops on on either side with Knockturn Alley towards the end nearest the Leaky Cauldron and then half way down Diagon Alley the entrance to Horizont Alley was found with Carkitt Market at the end of it in a large indoor market.

The Banzai Bazaar was started off with the Asian Express Terminal at one end and as Harry turned to look at the outside of the station he saw that the outside didn't actually look anything like as big as the inside as it looked like a traditional train station like Kings Cross on the outside except along the bottom floor was a series of different eateries and cafes and a multitude of doors spread out along the front giving access to the station.

The station made up one side of a large public square that had shops running all around the outside of the outside with different streets and three sets of market stalls arranged in a large triangle around a large fountain in the middle.

arranged around the square were shops and restaurants and the Turtles all formed a loose group around Harry and Hermione as the large group of teenagers moved through the throngs of people in the square. There were people everywhere and Harry didn't think that there had ever been so many people in Diagon Alley whenever he had visited it even just before the start of the school year.

"Is it always so busy?" Harry asked Hero who had dropped back to walk with them.

"It's normally pretty busy but not normally this busy. It's hammered because the Toyahashi Tengu are playing at home this weekend so they always bring a crowd of about fifty thousand as they sell out all the time because the team is the best club quidditch team in the world." Hero explained getting tuts from Akiko and Yoko at his last comment.

"Don't you two start again, we had this argument all last year and you know I'm right." Hero called to the girls.

"You're not right Hero. Just because they managed to scrape a win in the final match against the Avalanche because the ref didn't call for a foul while their seeker was being fouled by one of the Chasers doesn't mean that Toyahashi is the best team." Yoko said with vigour.

"Yoko and Akiko both support the Osaka Avalanche and they lost in the quidditch cup final to Toyahashi the season before last and they haven't got over that the best team won." Hero said winking and Hermione and giving her a playful nudge with his elbow.

"They were not the better team." Akiko said angrily. "Where's Smitty he'll back me up."

"Leave me out of it." Tim shouted back over his shoulder. I don't support either team but there are plenty of others here you can try and win round to your way of thinking K.O. but I'm not getting into it again as you'll be going on about it for hours if we let you build up a head of steam." he said as Akiko moved forward and playfully swatted him around the back of the head.

"You're meant to back me up again Hero, we agreed that last year after I discussed it with you." Akiko teased getting a laugh from the Tigers and the Turtles.

The group made their way into an street called 'Sleep Street' which was along the side of restaurant called Food Unit Express which Giovanni explained was kind of like a fast food place that does things like burgers and hot dogs and thing as well as other things. and went over a cross road past a Hat shop called Bats and Hats and a cocktail bar called Elixir Eddies on their left while on their right they were walking back a three storey building that Louis pointed out was 'The Rack Shack' where they'd be staying for the next two nights.

The building was painted in a fire engine red with a white sun painted on the side of the building and the sign at the front was made out of wood that looked like it had come off an old fashioned wooden ship that had been shipwrecked with the words 'The Rack Shack' written on it in rough painted red letters above a pair of glass doors with ornate silver handles.

Hero and Goro lead the way into the lobby of the hotel which was smart and neat and very minimal with a couple of sofas around a wizarding wireless and a reception desk with a young witch stood behind the desk in what Hermione assumed was a bath robe.

Hero and Goro bowed to the witch who gave them a bow back and then they all exchanged high fives and started talking excitedly with the young witch nodding a lot and then looked between Goro and Hero's shoulders directly at Harry and Hermione and then doing the standard flick to Harry's forehead started jumping up and down on the spot, which got laughs from Goro and Hero before the witch picked up an old fashioned muggle phone holding the ear piece to her ear and the mouth piece in front of her mouth and started talking quickly into the mouthpiece before putting the phone down on the desk and replacing the ear piece back into it's cradle on the side.

Hero started talking to the witch again as Goro approached the assembled group. "Right guys Hero and I have managed to get her down to two Gin each per night instead of the usual five."

"How did you manage that?" asked Hilde.

"We told her that she could have her picture taken with Harry and Hermione if she gave us a discounted and she agreed but then she called someone and said that all the staff were going to be assembling for a big group shot." Goro explained getting excited talking between the others about the money they were saving.

"You two don't mind posing for a couple of photos do you? It's just that it would save everyone six Gin." Goro explained.

"Gin?" Harry asked.

"You know the currency here isn't Knuts, Sickles and Galleons Harry. Gin is the equivalent of galleon." Hermione reminded him before telling Goro that of course they'd pose for a photo.

The whole staff turned out to be five house elves and four witches and two wizards who all posed for a photo with Harry and Hermione before the staff all bowed to Harry and Hermione and went back to work.

The witch behind the counter gave Hero and Goro a stack of keys after they had handed over the money and Goro and Hero handed out the keys. Harry looked at the little silver colour key and on the thick string tied to it was a little wooden plaque with 'Ta4-Tr3-Bl62' written on it.

"Erm ok so I don't get what the key means." Harry said looking at the Turtles who told him not to worry and they'd show him. Harry and Hermione left the Tigers in the lobby after agreeing to meet them later and followed the Turtles out of the lobby through the only other door into what looked to be a muggle elevator but instead of it being one of the new ones with solid walls it only had a solid wooden panel wall on their immediate right. The remaining three walls were all glass as the glass doors slide together as everyone was aboard..

"What Block please?" an unseen voice asked.

"Block 62" said Po as the elevator instead of going up or down went backwards away from where they had got in and felt as if it was slide along a large wall as Harry and Hermione looked out through the windows in the lift and saw what looked like row upon row of giant washing machines stacked four high and ten across with a series of lockers on each end of the row. As they looked across the room it looked like there must be at least a hundred rows of the machines as the lift made its way further and further along the wall.

Hermione turned around to look at where they had just come from and saw Mio and Ling in a similar lift appearing to be following them and the girls grinned and waved at her and she returned both the grin and the wave.

The lift then stopped moving forward and started going down the wall to ground levels where the glass doors opened and the Turtles moved so that Harry and Hermione climbed out of the lift. "So this is similar to a NOMA hotel here in Japan that are called Tablet Hotels." Giovanni explained.

"Tablet hotels?" Hermione asked not understanding.

"Yeah Tablet Hotels are really popular in Tokyo especially because there isn't a lot of space and the Japanese utilise space like no other country on the planet." said June as they made their way across the beige carpeted floor that was causing Harry more of a problem because the wheels of his trunk were gripping too much and it was like pulling his trunk through sand as the carpet was really thick. The stopped in front of a canary yellow coloured set of lockers of which they were stacked four high and ten across as well. Harry saw that one of them had Ta4-Tr3-Bl62 written on it and assumed that the key was for his locker.

"Right so you two here's how it works pretty simple really. On your key your'll see a plaque with letters and writing on it." Yoko said standing between Harry and Hermione and showing them her plaque on her keys. "So on mine it says Ta3-Tr3-Bl62 so that means that Tablet 3, Tier 3 and Block 62." That's your room and you get a locker to keep your stuff in like this." Yoko said as she went to her locker and opened it with her key and Harry say what looked like a white fluffy dressing gown and pair of white fluffy slippers hung up on the clothes rail in the locker. Yoko took one of the spare hangers and looped the handles of her handbag onto the handle and hung it before closing the door and locking the locker.

"Now watch." she said as she unlocked the locker again and opened the door and Herimone and Harry saw that the handbag, slippers and dressing gown had all gone.

"So where has your stuff gone?" Hermione asked.

"It's all hanging up in the wardrobe in my tablet." Yoko explained as the Turtles started finding their lockers and put their stuff into it.

"Probably best just putting your trunk straight into the tablet itself Harry as I don't think the wardrobe in the tablet would be able to cope with the amount of clothes you've got in their." Giovanni grinned.

"Yeah good point." Harry said nodding as he started making his way along the row of what looked like washing machines until he found the one that was marked with his number on what looked like a corrugated door. Tier One you'd have to crawl into on your hands and knees, tier two you'd be able to get in if you stooped, tier three was around shoulder height and tire four was above head height.

There was a metal pole and three large steps like a ladder inbetween the rows to help people staying in tiers three and four get up easier.

"Here we'll give you a hand with that" Akiko and Yoko said approaching from behind Harry.

"It's alright I've got it, it's got a featherlight charm on it." Harry explained.

"How you going to get it in there while climbing up at the same time. You climb up and we'll pass it you up as were staying on each side of you by the looks of it and Hermione is on tier one.

"That's probably a good thing though Hermione" Tim called out to her as he climbed up onto tier 4.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked pulling up the door to her tablet.

"Because if your drunk again tonight or tomorrow then you'll at least be able to crawl into the tablet or we'll be able to put you in easier that Harry probably could getting you into the trunk." Tim called back grinning before ducking into his tablet to avoid the paintball that hit the outside of the tablet where Tim's head had been just a couple of seconds earlier as they heard time laughing from inside the tablet.

"Cheeky git." Hermione said laughing.

"Right, how about we meet outside the tablets in say ten minutes?" Hero asked getting mutters of agreement from the Turtles as they all ducked into their tablets and pulled the shutters down.

Harry climbed up and opened the door to his tablet and climbed in the entrance way and was on his knees as Akiko and Yoko together picked up his trunk and hoisted it up as Harry grabbed the end handle and pulled the trunk into the tablet with him.

Akiko and Yoko then climbed up the steps either side of him and stuck their heads into the entrance way. "If you need anything give us a shout Harry" Akiko said.

"No worries thanks girls." Harry called back.

"See you in a minute." Yoko said as the girls heads disappeared from view.

Harry saw that he had enough room to stand up and looked into the room and saw there was a double bed that was made up. A small wooden wardrobe and a bed side table as well as a door that lead into a small bathroom that had a shower, toilet and a small sink. It was pretty basic but comfortable and for four Gin Harry certainly wasn't going to complain.

He pulled his trunk into position and stood it on it's end and opened it. He went and sat on the bed and it was comfortable enough and saw on the bed side table a selection of pamphlets and Harry saw a map of Banzai Bazaar which he picked up and looked through and saw that the Bazaar was arranged in a around eight sections in a grid formation and would be easy to find his way around as the streets split the bazaar into blocks.

In the South West corner of the Bazaar was a water park called Slips and Slides that the Turtles were taking Harry and Hermione to tomorrow afternoon. On the West above the water park was an amusement arcade called 'The Dragon's Bowl' and above that in the North West corner was 'The Eiko Arena' which was the quidditch stadium for the Toyahashi Tengu.

Next to that was a floo and apparation point and next to that was a very large luxury hotel called 'The Emporer's Retreat. Next to that in the North East corner was what looked to be a very large branch of Gringotts. On the far East of the Bazaar was 'Chin Chin's Casino' and below that in the South East corner was a theme park called Fujiyamas and then in very south of the Bazaar was Banzai Terminal where they had got off the Asian Express.

Above the Banzai Terminal was Central Square where the fountain and the three stalls were. The rest of the blocks was made up of shops, restaurants, bars and hotels. The only last large site and building that was just below the quidditch stadium was Archangels Hospital, which Harry thought was ironic given the amount of injuries he'd had from playing quidditch.

"Harry!" he heard multiple voices calling.

"Yeah" he called back.

"Hurry the hell up were starving." Giovanni laughed as the rest of them started teasing him for keeping them waiting.

"Coming" he called back standing up and putting the map in the back pocket of his jeans as he grabbed his coin purse and set off to join the Turtles as his stomach gave a rumble.


	65. Chapter 65 - Cash and Newsflash

**Chapter 65 – Cash and Newsflash**

 **Wednesday 10th August at 7:30am, Room 7, The Leaky Cauldron, London, England**

Fleur woke up suddenly as her alarm clock made its irritating beeping noise and interrupting her from a very vivid dream she was having. She noticed that one of her hands was between her legs and had been working away while she had been asleep dreaming. Granted it had been quite a graphic dream and that would go some way to explaining why she was subconsciously enjoying the dream so much as was so disappointed to be awake.

Letting out a sigh she removed her hand from in between her legs and couldn't resist bringing her fingers to her mouth and tasting herself giving a little shudder as her pussy flooded in arousal. She reached out with her other hand and turned off the alarm before she sat up in the bed and stretched her arms out above her head.

She had been over to Susan Bone's house the night before and had had an enjoyable and enlightening evening with Hannah Abbott, Susan and Penelope where Susan and Hannah had given them some veiled information about their budding relationships with Harry and Neville. Fleur had been surprised that things between Harry and Susan had developed so fast after learning about Susan's feelings for Harry at the ministry ball where Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were presented to magical society.

Susan and Hannah had been really sweet along with Penny in comforting her about her failed relationship with Bill and had told her that even though it hurt now it would get easier in time. Hannah had joked that the best thing to do when getting thrown off the horse while riding was to get back on.

Fleur had then joked that she hadn't been ridden in months and it set the tone for the rest of the evening as the girls exchanged conquest and war stories and Penelope had told them all about some of her adventures at Hogwarts before getting into a relationship with Percy. Hannah asked how she managed to get Head girl status when she got up to some of the stuff that she had been caught doing and Penelope said that she'd given Professor Snape a flash of the goods whenever he'd caught her and he'd let her go before disappearing into his office.

All in all it had been a fun night and Susan and Hannah had taught them a game involving a dart board that they had played with Harry and Neville. For the first time in a long time she was happy to be going to work for a change, as today was the first day of her new job at Gringotts where she would be learning more about what Gringotts and by extension Harry and Hermione were going to need for her to do for them as part of her role.

She had a meeting at nine o'clock with Hayley Sloop and Harry's three account managers at Gringotts in conference room two where they were going to give her more of an insight into something that Harry was planning after that afternoon they had offered her the job. She was starting to get the feelings of excitement course through her thinking about what she was going to be able to do for him.

She allowed herself a small smirk as her mind thought about all the things she would love to do to him and was tempted to let her thoughts that she had been dreaming about come back to the surface of her mind, and let her hands run away with themselves but knew that she needed to get ready.

She threw off the covers and stepped out of bed stretching and started undoing the buttons on her silk pajama top, which she shrugged of her shoulders and allowed to fall to the floor. As she made her way to the bathroom and then started undoing the ribbon tying her silk pajama trousers together as she stopped and wiggled them over her hips to the floor before stepping out of them and into the bathroom.

She opened the shower door and stepped into the large square shower cubicle that would easily fit three people as the water automatically started coming out of the large shower head in the ceiling and the three detachable shower heads situated on three walls the shower. She stepped into the water enjoying the feeling of the hot water on her skin as her mind wandered to her morning encounters with Harry at Muriel's house over the summer and her walking in on Harry while he was having a shower.

As she thought about his toned chest and stomach and his semi erect cock, she found her hands wandering as one of them touched her breasts teasing her nipple while the other started travelling across her flat stomach towards her pussy as she remembered him brushing past her to get out of the shower and her erect nipples had brushed against him as she felt her arousal start to grow remembering how he had hardened at the contact.

"So I guess I might be a little late for my meeting" she sighed happily as her middle finger skimmed its way across her clit and buried itself all the way inside her as she let out a moan. She leaned back against the warm tiled wall of the shower as her hand started to work away at her pussy as her desire flared in her. Her hands moved of their own freewill as she moved the hand off her breast and started rubbing her clit to try and reach her peak quicker as she didn't have as much time to enjoy this as she would have liked.

She threw her head back and took a big intake of breath through her teeth as the pleasure in her pussy and clit caused a small moan to escape her lips. She looked across to see one of the moveable shower heads firing water out into the shower as inspiration for her and she reached for the shower head pulling it away from the wall and placed it between her legs as the pressure of the water stimulated her pussy and she let out a moan as a second finger joined the first working away inside her pussy, 'Wow, maybe I won't be late for work after all.' she thought.

* * *

 **Saturday 13th August, The Rack Shack Hotel, Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo**

Harry was up before the alarm clock had gone off and had showered and dressed prepared for his trip to Gringotts and had even had time to read through the vault summaries that Bogrod, Griphook and Furybreaker had sent him via Tengu. He saw that they had made a good deal of gold from the transactions and investments that they had made so far and Harry saw that the money he and Hermione had invested in Eaton & Co was already starting to come back as they had added a small compliments slip where Bogrod had told him that Elliott had sold eight of the trunks already and three of them were to friends of Harry as people were seeing them as a good business investment.

Harry checked that he had his swimming stuff in his backpack as well as some sunglasses and a baseball cap that he thought would be handy if it was a sunny day and also for keeping his scar covered as to help him not be as recognizable. He made his was out of the tablet and saw Louis and June sitting at the edge of their tablets as he climbed down to the ground.

"Morning Harry" they both greeted as they saw him emerge.

"Morning guys. I'd have thought you'd still be sleeping after throwing down all that food in Yokozuna's last night." Harry grinned at them.

"You can talk. You and Hermione were shoveling food down like you'd not eaten in a week." June teased while chuckling.

"Well Hermione isn't used to flying so much as she normally stays out of the air as much as possible and she'd really worked up an appetite." Harry explained.

"Well she's getting better." Louis commented and June agreed before adding, "I think those one-on-one flying lessons are helping her as I can see she's enjoying them."

"They are definitely helping." Hermione called as she emerged from her tablet on the bottom rack and stood up and gave Harry the once over looking him at him appreciatively, taking in his brown leather shoes, black trousers and checkered short sleeve shirt and a light weight black coat, she couldn't decide whether she liked his hair as long as it was though as he had a side parting and the hair on his head was brushed down over his scar covering it.

"Morning Hermione. Glad to hear it and we'll have one-on-one lessons for as long as you like." Harry said smiling at her and holding his hand out and helping her to stand up. He caught a glance at her toned legs encased in tight black jeans, converse pumps, an airy lightweight white top, a short oxblood colored leather jacket and the same bag that she had brought with her with her things in.

"So what are you lot doing this morning then while we're at Gringotts?" Hermione asked thanking Harry for helping her stand up.

"Well I think everyone is going about their own things this morning." June answered, "Gwen, Po and I are going to go to Madam Miko's to look for outfits for the Halloween Ball, then as were down that way then we are going to head over to Mali's as Gwen wants to buy some more owl treats for her owl, then and then we're going to head over to The Dragon Bowl where we are going to meet everyone before heading over Slips and Slides for the afternoon." she added.

"What about you Louis? What you up to?" Harry asked.

"Ah well me and Giovanni are going to Banzai Bob's to have a word with them for our Herbology assignment to get their advice on what plants would be good for our project in Master Bo's class and then we'll most likely end up in 'The Samurai's Code' and see what sort of outfit's we might be able to get for the ball as well." Louis replied, while leaning back into his tablet and coming back to his original position.

"Have you two got a map of the Bazaar to help you get around?" he asked them.

"Yes I got one from inside my tablet." Harry replied pulling the map out of his back pocket and waving it at the other two. "So what time are we meeting at The Dragon Bowl?" he asked.

"About twelve or half twelve and we'll grab something to eat when we get out of there and then we can go somewhere for dinner and hit The Island for some dancing." June grinned as Harry and Louis both let out a groan at the talk of dancing.

"Right well, we shall meet you all at The Dragon Bowl later then as we're going to have to go as we are going to need to grab some breakfast before we get to Gringotts. Is there anywhere you can recommend that is good and quick?" Hermione asked them as Louis and June looked at each other thinking.

"If you head out of here and go right when you come out of the front entrance and take your first right down that street that's called 'Cut Through' and go passed a hotel there called 'Panama Palace' on your right and then there is a place called 'Yu's Tea House' where you'll get a good breakfast pretty quickly and it's not too expensive." Louis explained.

"Great thanks Louis we'll head there now." Hermione said smiling at him as Louis blushed from root to tip. "Errrm how do we get out of here again?" she asked.

"Just go to the end of the row where the lockers are and hit the purple button on the end and it will call the lift." replied June and Hermione and Harry thanked them and said that they'd see them later.

* * *

After an enjoyable breakfast at Yu's Tea House where they'd both had a coffee and bacon sandwiches and made their way back up the road called 'Cut Through' and saw that there was a readymade potion shop next door to Yu's called 'Cauldron Concoctions' and Hermione said that she was wanting to stock up on hangover potions if the last fortnight was anything to go by.

Opposite Yu's was a very fancy looking restaurant called 'Ando's' that Harry thought looked nice and mentioned to Hermione that they should go there sometime, receiving a beaming smile from Hermione who said she'd love to anytime he fancied going. Also along Cut Through were a furniture shop called 'Tidbits and Trappings', a magical builder called 'Brickstops' and then a budget hotel called Tanzi's opposite The Rack Shack.

They did a right there onto a street called 'Emperor's Road' and followed that to the end passing the nightclub they were going that evening called 'The Island' and did a left and came to the Japanese branch of Gringotts which was a much bigger building than the bank in Diagon Alley. The bank looked like St. Paul's cathedral and was absolutely gleaming white in the morning sun.

They went through the large golden doors reading the familiar words on the door that were the same as the branch in London and he assumed that all the branches had the same creed. They entered into a large high ceilinged room that had light streaming through the windows and goblins scattering around in all directions in an organized chaos kind of way.

They approached one of the tellers who were checking a large ledger running his finger down along the column of numbers. As Harry and Hermione approached the goblin he looked up placing a book mark into the ledger and closed the cover. "Good Morning, I'm sorry to bother you but could you possibly tell us where to queue to request or account managers to speak with us please." Hermione asked getting an affirmative nod.

"Good Morning, I can arrange for you to be taken to your account managers. May I ask your names?" the goblin asked looking the young witch and wizard up and down.

"I'm Lady Hermione Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff and this is Lord Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw. I believe my account manager here is called Sato and oh Harry, what is your account manager called?" Hermione asked turning to Harry.

"Account Manager Tengu." Harry said to the goblin that seemed to sit up a lot straighter after hearing their titles.

"Of course, My Lord and Lady. Please take a seat and I'll go and get your account managers for you." replied the goblin who waved his hand and a red velvet covered love seat appeared just behind Harry and Hermione where they took a seat and awaited their account managers. They had barely been seated for a minute when a goblin in a pair of pinstripe trousers, white shirt and matching waistcoat appeared.

"Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff, a pleasure to meet you. I'm account Manager Sato and my colleagues in England have asked me to assist you with any financial matters while you are staying in the land of the rising sun. and I have been instructed that you might be a little disappointed if I don't call you Hermione is that correct." Sato greeted shaking Hermione's hand.

"That's correct Account Manager Sato." Hermione replied smiling, happy that Mozuk and Bkodar had passed that message on.

"My Lord, your account manager will be out shortly, would you mind if I steal Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff away from you temporarily?" Sato asked Harry.

"That's fine Account Manager Sato, so long as you return her happy and in one piece." Harry jested getting a small cackle from the goblin.

"I'll see you back by the main doors in a little while Harry." Hermione bid farewell giving him a peck on the cheek, before standing and following Sato through a set of double doors which Harry assumed lead to the account manager's office.

He started thinking about the will readings in London and how he had nearly told Hermione his true feelings for her and wondered if he'd been able to get the words out if Ron hadn't interrupted them. There always seemed to be someone interrupting them whenever things looked like they might start developing. First Ron, then Tao the Tiger elf the night they had kissed and then Goro when they were getting ready for their first Quidditch lesson.

Harry didn't have that much experience with girls compared to someone like Seamus, which is of course if Seamus was to be believed about his exploits, but he had a lot more than he used to after his adventures with Susan, Pansy and Tracey. He was amazed at his restraint when they had shared a bed together that first night on Turtle Island, even though he knew he wouldn't have tried to take advantage of Hermione ever especially when she was drunk, it had still given him a near sleepless night as he had been so turned on by what she had said about what she had gotten up to in the library that it took ages for his erection to fade away so he could sleep as he couldn't take care of it with her lying next to him.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the approach of a goblin in a charcoal pinstripe three piece suit and grey pointy leather shoes. "So I presume that you are Harry Potter who my colleagues in England speak so highly of?"

"I am indeed and I believe that you must be Account Manager Tengu." Harry greeted, reaching out a hand that the goblin took and Harry gave a firm shake. "I don't know what Furybreaker, Bogrod and Griphook have been telling you but I'm sure they aren't speaking that highly of me." he added as he stood.

"You'd be surprised Harry. Please follow me and we'll go somewhere a little more private." Tengu finished, leading Harry through the same doors Hermione and Sato had gone through and led him to a large mahogany door with a gold plaque on the door with Tengu's name and title written on it.

Harry stepped into the office which was almost a carbon copy for Bogrod's office back in the London branch except instead of mahogany the wood in the office was Cherrywood. Harry took the seat offered by Tengu as the goblin worked his way around the desk and hopped up into the plus leather high backed chair that raised itself up so that he was seated behind the desk level with Harry.

"So Harry," began Tengu "My colleagues in England have asked me to act as your account manager while here in Japan and your other account managers thought that you need some assistance if you found something that you might want to invest in or purchase here."

"Yes well I've got a bet with the three of them you see that in the next year to see who can get the biggest return on investment and the loser's buy the winner dinner." Harry grinned at Tengu.

"A bet… you believe that you can beat three goblins who are working all day at building your fortune and improving your portfolio while you're still studying for your exams at school?" Tengu asked skeptically.

"Well four actually if you're willing to take the bet as well Tengu." Harry replied as the goblin looked at him.

"You wish to include me in this bet Harry?" Tengu asked.

"So long as you're prepared to work to the same conditions that I've given to Griphook, Bogrod and Furybreaker then yes absolutely I'd like to make you part of that." Harry stated with a shrug.

"What are these conditions exactly?" asked Tengu.

"Well the guys in London said that they get one percent of the one percent on profit return for my investment as a bonus. Do you have the same structure here?" Harry asked seeking clarification.

"This is true it's the bank's policy." nodded Tengu beginning to worry that Harry might not be happy with him getting paid from his profits.

"Right well the conditions are firstly I'm going to be including you along with my English account managers and solicitors in England into my inner circle of trust for a project that I'm working on but also I will be entrusting you with my money and my future families money so I want you to protect it and look after it like you would your own, because once my trust has been broken then it can't be reformed." Harry explained leaving no doubt in Tengu's mind that he meant it, as Tengu could practically feel the magic crackling in the air under the emerald green eyed wizards hard stare.

"I will do everything in my power to earn your trust and as you say I will help build for and protect your and your future families' future." Tengu replied, honestly as the hardness to Harry's face disappeared and his care free smile returned Tengu felt himself relax a little.

"Great that's the most important thing to me. The second condition is that rather than you getting one percent of the banks one percent for any profit I make I would prefer it if you get five percent of the total return on the investments that you make as your bonus." Harry said as Tengu's jaw dropped in shock.

"I'll leave it to you to decide whether you'd prefer to take your bonus monthly, bi annually, annually or whatever but I want you to make sure that you are honest with me and take what you have earned as I might have you all check each other's records to make sure you're all being honest with our bet." Harry grinned.

"Are you sure Harry? Five percent of the money that I can make you is a lot of gold." Tengu asked fearing that Harry might pull his offer.

"Course I'm sure. The way I see it you'll have more motivation that way as the more money I make the more you make. Plus I believe that hard work deserves to be rewarded." Harry confirmed, giving a one shouldered shrug.

"Well thank you Harry I really appreciate the offer and I'll make sure I earn every Sei believe me." Tengu said nodding.

"The third condition is I don't want you investing in anything dodgy or that can be classified as dark in background or that might damage my reputation and getting me in trouble with the authorities." Harry stated seriously.

"That goes without saying Harry." Tengu replied, still celebrating inside his head that Harry was prepared to give him five percent of the profit on investments that he made for him.

"Right well those are the three conditions that I would you require you to work from." Harry finished, as he pulled the neck of his shirt down and reached down pulling the moleskin pouch that was hanging from around his neck out of his shirt and pulled the string around his neck up and off.

Opening the pouch he reached his arm in up to the armpit as he searched for something and then pulled it out extracting three letters as he did so and after checking the addresses on them handed one across the table to Tengu.

"This is a letter I'd like you to send to Furybreaker at Gringotts in London, who is the Ravenclaw family account manager. I received the last updates on my account summaries on the business and investments that have been invested on my behalf by them.

One of the things that Helena Ravenclaw invested in was the échange de potion in Paris and the dividends in that account have been accumulating over time and are now worth twenty million galleons. It's instructions for him to transfer ten million galleons into an account that I'd like you to open here in Japan that you will be running and I'd like you to call the account 'Japan Investments'." Harry requested.

"Not a problem Harry I can sort that out the transfer and account opening for you before you leave the office today." Tengu responded as he reached onto the underside of the desk and pulled a small lever forwards a compartment opened on his desk like a letter box flap and he dropped the letter into the slot and said "Ravenclaw" as the flap closed and there was whooshing sound and a little purple smoke rose from the letter flap.

"This second envelope is a letter instructing Griphook to take five million galleons from each of the Hogsmeade and Knockturn Alley accounts and transfer the funds into my Harry vault account, which I'd like you to link if possible to a new account here that I'd like you to set up so that I've got access to the cash here for any investments I'd like to make." Harry requested handing over the second envelope.

"I have already taken the liberty of opening you two accounts here in Japan already Harry. One for your personal use, which I have linked to your personal vault in England and kept the vault name the same to avoid confusion and so that you can take advantage of the exchange rate without banking charges." Tengu informed Harry before continuing.

"The second account I've opened for you and called 'Asian Beseecher' is an account for the money you make off your beseecher idea that we have started rolling out here in Japan and the rest of Asia as we have high figures on our exchange rates here and we have decided to try improve the money flow here without our customers having to carry lots of cash around with them and slowing payment in shops."

"Oh right great stuff." Harry commented, shocked that his check book idea was proving so popular amongst the goblins.

Tengu opened a draw on his desk and handed Harry what looked like a beseecher book like he already had except this had a red leather cover on it. "If you'd like to sign this Harry this is the book to use while here in Japan as you'll see the slips are slightly different, silver in color as opposed to gold like in your English book.

However we have started rolling the idea out to clients and we will be rolling it to everyone who had an account with us eventually. So far we've rolled it out to ten thousands of the wealthiest families in Japan, China, Thailand, Malaysia, Indonesia and South Korea and they are very happy with the results thus far and you'll be receiving one Gin for every transaction made with them.

"One Gin, that's like a Sickle isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes Kin are the equivalent to a Galleon, Gin is the equivalent of a Sickle and Sei is the equivalent of a Knut. So there are thirteen Gin to a Kin and thirty four Sei to a Gin.

"So if my math's I right then if you've given ten thousand books to customers and they all make one transaction then I would get the equivalent of five hundred and eighty Kin in my account." Harry asked.

"That's correct Harry but they are proving useful and all shops here at the Banzai Bazaar and throughout Asia now accept the beseecher slips as payment now so you can start using these for any purchases you wish and when I open your account I'll get you a coin purse for any cash you want to carry around.

"Have you ever thought Tengu that instead of just having all these coins that you could make them into little bars instead and change the amounts on the denomination?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean Harry?" Tengu asked curiously.

"Well I've never understood in the magical world that if something costs twenty galleons or Kin then you have to carry twenty coins around, which is do able but if for example a trunk I bought cost me thirty thousand galleons and it would have taken me ages to count out thirty thousand galleons when I paid for it." Harry explained.

"Yes I understand what you mean Harry but what's your point?" Tengu asked.

"Well I just thought you know transactions that high are going to be rare and the beseecher slips will be able to take care of purchases like that but what about the twenty, forty, eighty Kin transactions. Have you got three or four things you wouldn't mind me transfiguring and would you allow or request permission for me to use magic inside Gringotts? If not I'll try harder to explain it." Harry asked, not wanting to draw his wand in case it was seen as a hostile act.

"I'd have to go and check with the branch manager Harry as we've not allowed a witch or wizard to draw a wand in Gringotts for hundreds of years." Tengu replied apprehensively.

"That's fine Tengu, if you could check that would be great and if they allow it you can have all the guards and security measures you want while I do it. If not I can always go outside and do it. In fact that makes more sense I'll just pop outside and find a couple of stones or something" Harry suggested making to stand up as Tengu held a hand up.

"I'll go and check first Harry as I can get things started with opening your accounts and get your coin purse ready. I won't be long." Tengu said as he lowered his chair and jumped out of it and started making his way around the desk before a thought struck him and he turned around.

He reached under the desk and said "I've got a couple of additions of last week's Daily Prophet that Bogrod thought you might be interested in as you're mentioned in a couple of them and your solicitor wanted to keep you in the loop of any news from back home." Tengu said handing Harry two copies of the Daily Prophet, before saying he'd be back shortly.

Harry leafed through the first edition of the Daily Prophet that was just Rita Skeeter speculating where he had gone as no one had seen him for a while around Diagon Alley and the Prophet was speculating all sorts of different scenarios of where he could be all getting more and more outrageous as he read on. Bored of reading it but slightly happy that the papers at least didn't seem to have a clue where he was, was oddly comforting.

He dropped the first paper and picked up the second and saw on the back page was a small article about Ron having been given his first appearance for the Brixton Bulldogs after an injury to Oliver Wood who had been illegally fouled and the ref strangely had allowed a substitution. Ron upon coming on had missed several vital shots and had been instrumental in their third defeat of the season. The paper went on to say that rather than Ron be embarrassed or sorry for his performance was scene out after the match in the pubs of Diagon Alley having a right good time, getting drunk with some old school friends and having a right good time until three in the morning when the Spiny Serpent had to kick them out.

There was an interview with Ron in which he said that he thought he'd done alright and that the fans were overreacting a bit and that they'd win the next game as he would be most likely starting. Shaking his head Harry flicked through the paper casually wondering where the mention of him was which he eventually found on page seven.

At the top of the article was the headline **_'_** ** _BONES HITS EM WHERE IT HURTS_** ** _'_** and beneath it was a page wide photo of what appeared to be Daphne running out of the shot and Pansy and Tracey both delivering haymakers to two boys who Harry couldn't recognize as they both had their backs to the camera and then moved out of the shot after what he assumed was Daphne. As both the boys hit the deck Hannah and Susan walked past them and Hannah pointed her wand at the groin of the boy furthest away that made the boy double up on the ground holding his groin as the boy nearest the camera had rolled onto his hands and knees as Susan walked up behind him and appeared to kicked the boy between the legs so hard that the boy lifted up off the ground before hitting the ground in the fetal position as Hannah and Susan linked arms and walked out of shot as the onlookers in the crowd clapped and cheered.

Eager to know what this was all about Harry eagerly read the article but was alarmed when he saw the writer was Rita Skeeter and realized that this could be bad.

 ** _Greetings my ravenous readers,_**

 ** _You may remember from my previous article after the Ministry celebration ball where the new heirs to Hogwarts were unveiled that the curvaceous auburn haired Susan Bones (See picture above - She's the one swinging her foot at the wizards nether regions) had stolen the heart of the country's most eligible bachelor Harry "too many surnames" Potter during the ministry ball where the two of them set tongues wagging as they shared a passionate kiss in the middle of the dance floor as the ball kicked off._**

 ** _Sources confirmed to this reporter that Susan Bones and Harry Potter are now officially an item after two wizards of a similar age, currently still unnamed, propositioned Lady Bones at The Spiny Serpent night club where she was enjoying a quiet drink with her close friend Hannah Abbott who this reporter can also sensationally inform you appears to have snared another of the magical Britain's more in demand bachelors Lord Neville Longbottom-Gryffindor as both Lady Bones and Miss Abbott informed the wizards who had sat at their table uninvited that they were both involved with the dark head Lords and that they didn't think that the two heroes of the wizarding war would appreciate the wizards advances on their girlfriends._**

 ** _This reporter caught up with Lady Bones recently again escorted by Miss Abbott shopping in Diagon Alley and politely seeked confirmation that they were in fact seeing the young Lords and the two witches confirmed that they were in fact an item and then made threats about what they would do to people sticking their noses into their business._**

 ** _This reporter wonders whether the two witches are using questionable means of ensnaring the young Lords affections and if they aren't indeed in relationships with the two young lords who at present have been unavailable for comment. However a word of warning to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom because from the look of the picture above it looks like the two witches can handle things themselves if they need to._**

 ** _The same however cannot be said for another witch who claims to have stolen the heart of the young Lord Potter. Daphne Greengrass eldest daughter of Gerald and Isabella Greengrass is the witch who you can see leaving the shot first after one of the unnamed wizards who had earlier made advances on Lady Bones then tried his luck with Daphne Greengrass._**

 ** _While dancing with her friends Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson were dancing on the dance floor when the two young wizards approached them and without knowing what was said one of the wizards decided that it would be alright for him to put his hands on Miss Greengrass' personal areas even though the witch had tried to shun the advance._**

 ** _Miss Greengrass tried to defend herself by saying that she was in a relationship with Lord Potter to which the wizard assaulting her laughed claiming that all the witches in the club that night were saying that and that she'd have a better time with him than Lord Potter as he'd had already managed to steal Lord Potters previous girlfriend away from him, I believe this to be Jenny Weasley._**

 ** _Miss Greengrass was then rescued by a Miss Tracey Davis who is friends with Miss Greengrass who venomously told the wizard to get his hands off Miss Greengrass, which the wizard then did before Miss Davis demonstrated a spectacular muggle dueling maneuver by knocking the wizard to the ground as Miss Pansy Parkinson did the same to the wizard's friend as Miss Greengrass fled The Spiny Serpent in tears._**

 ** _Well the above picture speaks a thousand words my rabid readers but the question remains, where is the young Lord Potter, are both of these witches correct in that they are in relationships with him and if they are then which wife slots are they potentially going to fill and who will manage to win one of the others._**

 ** _This reporter thoroughly intends to find out._**

* * *

To say Harry was annoyed about being Rita Skeeter's target for gossip about his personal life he was more angry that a wizard had put his hands on Daphne assaulting her. He felt his blood boil thinking about how Daphne must have been upset as the article said that she ran from the club in tears and Harry knew who the wizard must be and the next time he was in England he'd be seeking Terry Boot out as after what he'd been up to with Ginny and now his unwanted advances on both Susan and Daphne he felt he needed a little man to man talk with the wizard that would most likely result in Terry having a stay in St Mungo's.

Folding the paper up in disgust Harry heard the door open behind him and turned to see Tengu and another goblin in a more expensive looking suit enter the room. "Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw, this is branch manager Gegosac who is in charge of the branch here in Japan. Sir?" Tengu said turning and bowing to the branch manager.

"My Lord, Account Manager Tengu has come to me with your request about wanting to demonstrate to him a method you believe could be of assistance to the bank and I find myself intrigued as to how you believe that you might have a better method of doing things than we goblins have thought of ourselves, however Account Manager Tengu here then pointed out that it was you who came up with the beseecher book idea and that is already proving to be a great success." Gegosac greeted Harry.

"I just want to try and help as I believe that the amount of physical Kin, Gin and Sei being moved around Asia is causing a bit of an issue." Harry replied.

"It is indeed, Account Manager Tengu said that you wished to demonstrate something via wizard transfiguration of four worthless objects to demonstrate your point rather than explain it?" clarified Gegosac.

"I feel it would make my point clearer to understand." Harry answered modestly.

"Ok well I have sent a message to King Ragnok and should be receiving an answer from him shortly as to whether he will permit you to carry out magic on this occasion inside Gringotts." replied Gegosac.

"Oh no really there is no need to disturb King Ragnok I'll just go and transfigure some stones from outside or something." Harry replied making to go to the door but was stopped as Gegosac held up a hand and stepped to bar his exit.

"We shall receive word shortly my Lord as the message has already been sent." Gegosac explained to which Harry nodded and requested that Gegosac just call him Harry. There was a knock on the door and a young looking goblin came scurrying in and whispered into Gegosac's ear who clapped his hands together.

"Excellent. The King has said that on this one occasion he will grant your request Harry as you are a friend of the goblin nation." Gegosac announced as the goblin left the room closing the door behind him. Tengu passed Harry four stones that he had picked up from outside while awaiting Gegosac to send his message from Kind Ragnok.

Gegosac and Tengu took seats around the coffee table while Harry placed the stones on Tengu's desk and drawing his wand cast a doubling charm on the four stones making them eight and then eight transfiguration charms on the eight stones and then eight carving charms. Surprised and how neatly his handy work was he put his wand back in its holster and scooped up the eight transfigured stones.

He made his over to the two goblins who had been watching him curiously as he had performed the quick magic with his back turned to them as he approached and watched as they saw Harry place two small gold bars about the size of his little finger down in a row, followed by a silver bar about the same size as well as two bronze bars and then finally a gold coin and a silver coin and bronze coin.

"So these are only rough versions as you can see but the three gold bars represent Kin and one of them with the fifty on it would be to represent fifty Kin, the one next to it would represent twenty kin, the silver bar would be ten Gin and the two bronze bars are thirty and twenty Sei. The gold coin with five is five Kin, the silver coin is five Gin and the bronze coin is ten Sei." Harry explained pointing at each of the things he was describing in turn.

"Obviously it means that rather than you having to store fifty gold coins in your vault you'll be able to reduce them down to one small bar that you mark as being worth fifty. It will save the bank space, customers won't have to carry as many coins with them and both the tellers here, the safe workers who transfer funds from one vault to the other won't have to move as many therefore speeding up inter vault transfers and then if you want to when you can make bigger and bigger bars worth more so say maybe one about a foot long being worth a thousand Kin or whatever." Harry explained then looking up at the goblins that were looking at him with hard to read expressions on their faces and Harry wasn't sure whether they were happy, angry or disappointed in what he said.

Gegosac turned to Tengu who looked at him and then they both nodded. "It's a very ingenious idea Harry. It would make more use of the banks resources and storage as well as like you say speeding transactions up when paying in or withdrawing funds from the bank." Gegosac said breaking out into a smile.

"Plus it will help strength the currency as there will be more money in circulation if we melt down current coins in existence as well and will increase the banks holdings as I would have to check with the minters but I would have thought that ten Kin melted down back to liquid and then reformed into three bars and stamped could turn ten Kin into being worth fifty Kin would effectively increase the backs money by five hundred percent." input Tengu excitedly

"So you like the idea?" Harry asked with a smile seeing that they were seeing the benefits straight away.

"Absolutely wherever did you think up such thing Harry and how we never thought of this before I'll never know. It would make the bank so much more efficient as well as shops and stores." Gegosac gushed over Harry.

"Well it's something that myself and Hermione or Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff should I say. We were both raised by muggles, I mean NOMAs so we are used to seeing how they do things." Harry explained as Gegosac started getting out of his seat and rounded the table and took his hands in both of his and shook Harry's hand enthusiastically.

"Thank you Harry. I'm going to call an international board meeting of the Branch heads and propose this to King Ragnok as it will potentially change banking in the magical world forever. Oh and don't worry I'll mention that you thought it up when I speak with him." Gegosac called as he started for the door.

"Don't forget to mention Hermione please Gegosac and please give King Ragnok my regards." Harry called as the door closed.

"I think I better open you another account Harry." Tengu announced before cackling.

* * *

Hermione was waiting for Harry in the lobby of Gringotts and was looking at how much bigger everything was than the London branch and assumed that was down to the larger population in Asia than in Britain. It made more sense that there would be more magical beings here in Asia purely from a population demographic. Hermione had been surprised when Sato had told her that most of the countries in magical Asia used the same currency in order to not have to worry about exchange rates when travelling abroad and to make trade easier.

She saw Harry and Tengu come through the doors that lead to the account managers offices and Tengu was shaking Harry's hand enthusiastically and Harry was putting what looked like a red covered beseecher book into his back pocket of his jeans while trying to keep hold of a newspaper he had under his arm and shake hands at the same time.

Tengu turned and left while Harry made his way into the foyer and saw Hermione had already finished. Then he started hastily trying to put his newspaper in his bag as he walked his way over to her.

"Is that The Daily Prophet Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah Tengu gave it to me." Harry replied getting frustrated as the zipper on his back pack was sticking and wouldn't open so he could quickly put the paper in his bag.

"Oooooh can I have a look? I know it's mainly full of rubbish but I miss being in touch with what's happening back home." Hermione asked holding her hand out for the paper.

Reluctantly Harry stopped messing with the zipper on the bag and handed the paper over. He really did not want her to see the article about Daphne and Susan claiming to be in a relationship with him. He didn't want to wreck whatever was going on between them by her being suspicious of what Harry had been up to with her friends, and now his love interests he supposed.

Hermione started leafing through paper and Harry thinking on his feet asked her what time it was. "It's twelve fifteen. Damn it Harry we're going to have to get a move on as it could take that long to get to the other side of the Bazaar and we don't want to keep everyone waiting. Can I borrow this and give it you back later?" Hermione asked dropping her bag from her shoulder and started automatically putting it into her bag as she was sure Harry wouldn't object.

"No problem." Harry answered giving her a false smile. "Come on we better go." Harry added as they turned and set off out of the bank.

"What took you so long anyway? You were in there ages." Hermione asked him as they stepped out onto the street outside the bank to find that the bazaar was even busier now that it was approaching lunch time.

"Oh I was just giving them an idea about magical currency and how to make it work for them a lot better by instead of having coins representing one of everything that they'd be better having coins of different values so that people didn't have to carry as much gold round with them. It is crazy enough back in England having to carry around bags full of coins but here it's even crazier. You saw how long it took to pay for dinner last night as everyone was having to count out loads of coin even though the bill came to sixteen Kin and ten Gin for all twelve of us but everyone had to try and use it up with Sei and Gin. I thought the waitress was going to fetch a wheelbarrow at one point just to carry all the coins." Harry explained as they worked their way through the bazaar and through the press of people.

"Do you think it's always this busy?" Hermione asked not enjoying being surrounded so closely by so many other people.

"I think it's just because the Quidditch is on. Hero and Giovanni were telling me last night that the stadium holds about sixty thousand so it would explain it." Harry replied looking back at Hermione who looked to be uncomfortable being jostled and pressed by the crowd of people. He saw the rolled up Daily Prophet peeking out of the bag behind her and thought he could kill two birds with one stone.

"Here" he said stopping suddenly before reaching his arm around her shoulders as she slid hers around his waist as he pulled her closer to him so that their sides were pressed together. He set off again guiding Hermione through the crowds with him that had all started something that sounded like a muggle football chant and started jumping and swaying. His thoughts turned to being able to hook and fish the newspaper out of Hermione's bag so that it could be lost in the crowd were forfeit as it was taking all his effort to keep Hermione held close to him and moving forward.

Hermione, feeling more protected with Harry's arm around her, moved her right hand up on to his that was resting on her shoulder so that she'd be able to grab his hand if she was knocked away from him by the crowd around them. She always felt safer with Harry and with his arm around her she felt truly safe and enjoyed feeling his body pressed up against her.

After what felt like an age the crowd started moving along with them and they were getting knocked less and less as they walked with the flow of people but Harry made no move to remove his arm from around her shoulders and she had no desire to move it either.

As they passed a magical hospital called Archangels which from the outside looked like a giant syringe laid flat on the ground with glass windows all over the building and looked like an ultra modern muggle designed building and far too advanced as magical building normally tend to be very traditional. They checked the map and saw that the stadium was around the next right turn and The Dragon Bowl where they were meant to meeting everyone was after their next turn left. As they rounded the corner the street seemed almost deserted as they spotted The Dragon Bowl Arcade. The building was quite big and had a giant black bowl on the top of it with a red dragon popping up out of the top of the bowl and breathing stream out of its nostrils and flooding the street with it.

"There you are." called Akiko leaning against the wall of The Dragon Bowl.

"Did you get caught up in the Quidditch crowds? That's our fault for not telling you to go down a street and work your way across if you didn't want to get caught up in them." Yoko apologized.

"Yeah we got caught up in the Quidditch fans as there was thousands of them, but it's alright we got here in one piece. As you can see Harry was may knight in spectacles and protected me from the crowd." Hermione explained giving Harry a warm smile and playfully fluttering her eyelashes while kicking out her foot behind dramatically as she put her hand on his chest getting a laugh from the other two girls.

"Well the rest of them have gone into Slips and Slides as you were late as they said that they'd go and get us all tables so we can have some lunch before we get changed and hit the slides." Yoko explained as the four teens turned and made their way to the water park as to Harry's delight Hermione kept his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

They took a right into a very small alleyway just past The Dragon Bowl and at the end of the alley was a series of turn styles. "How much is it to get in?" Harry asked.

"Two Kin normally but we've already bought yours and Hermione's ticket, here."Akiko answered passing Harry two sky blue tickets with black writing on it.

"I'll give you the money for them when we get inside." Harry said as they told him not to worry about it and that he could buy them a drink later when they went to the Island.

They walked through the turnstiles after handing their tickets to the staff manning them and Harry and Hermione looked around them as they were led up a round flagstone path with edging stones and thick shrubbery running alongside the path with palm trees growing amongst the scrubs creating patches of shade along the path.

"Is it me or has it got warmer all of sudden?" Harry asked.

"Yes it's warmer. They have the same charms here that we have on Turtle Island so that it's warm and sunny all year round which is a good thing because who wants to go swimming in ice cold water." Yoko answered as the path opened up and the scrubs thinned and faded towards the end of the path and opened out into a very large and busy beach with a clear blue sea with gentle waves lapping against the sand.

Behind the sea was three large mountains that were about a three hundred feet high that caused Harry to double take, taking in the sheer scale of the mountains and wondering why he'd not been able to see them from the main square outside the station as they were enormous. . There looked to be muggle ski lifts going up each of the mountains and a series of slides coming down them.

The mountains and the beach was surrounded in a bamboo and palm tree forest and off to the sides they saw lots of different food, drink and ice cream places for people to get refreshments. Yoko pointed out a burger bar along the left hand side that looked like a giant brown leather boot that she said had the best American style food in the place and that's where they were meeting the rest of the Turtles and the Tigers.

As they walked along the path that skirted around the outside of the beach Akiko and Yoko talked about how it was nice being able to speak with the Tigers social as even though they were friendly enough outside of classes that they had never really mixed with other clans on the weekends unless they were dating someone in that Clan, and Akiko then told them about a relationship she'd have with an older boy in Phoenix Clan a couple of years ago that hadn't ended well because the boy had come onto her older sister.

They reached the burger bar to find the Turtles and Tigers all mixed up at three tables that all cheered and clapped when Yoko and Akiko announced that they had found them. Harry and Hermione took seats at a table with Akiko, Yoko, Hero and Tim of the Turtles as well as Sapporo, Goro, Li and Mio of Tiger Clan.

"Get everything sorted at the bank?" Hero asked while taking a slurp of his drink that was what looked like a paper cup shaped like a book with 'Bootleg Bonnie's' written on the side.

"Yes all sorted and money transferred into Asian currency and we're ready to go. I'm absolutely starving, what's good here?" Hermione asked looking at the menu that Mio had handed across.

"Pretty much everything." Sapporo replied.

"Just you remember your table manners this time tubs as you nearly made Hermione sick last week shoveling food into your gob." Goro teased Sapporo who put an overly hurt look on his face.

"My table manners are impeccable Mr. Jing; I really don't know what you're suggesting." Sapporo jested.

"Is it table service or pay at the counter?" Harry asked looking around for a waiter or waitress.

"You pay at the counter and they'll bring the food out. We've already ordered so go up whenever you're ready." Mio replied.

"What you going to have Hermione?" he asked her bumping her playful with his shoulder.

"Mmmmmm I don't know I can't decide between the grilled chicken sandwich and lattice fries or the pulled pork and cheese burrito. What about you?" she replied.

"I don't know it all looks good. I'll probably just let instinct guide me when I get up there." Harry replied getting up. "Tell me what you like and I'll get yours."

"Ok I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich please Harry and a mango blast please. Harry, I'll give you the money when you get back." Hermione said reaching down for her backpack.

"Don't worry I'll get it. Anybody else want anything?" Harry asked and everyone replied they were alright. He checked with the tables and they all said that were alright and Harry went and joined the queue for the food.

Hermione spent the next ten minutes chatting with the guys on her table when eventually Harry dropped down into the seat next to her and let out a sigh before pulling out his baseball cap from his bag and put it on his head and then taking his wand transfigured his t-shirt from blue to red and then changed his cargo shorts from dark blue to black.

"What are you doing?" Li asked Harry.

"The staff at the counter saw my scar and started getting a bit excited and asked me for a photo and then people in the queue behind me started asking for photos and autographs and things, so I'm transfiguring my clothes as I'd imagine they'll tell their friends that I'm here and then I'll start getting bombarded by people so I'm trying to help myself go a bit more incognito."

Hermione and Harry spent a fun afternoon with the Turtles and the Tigers at Slips and Slides where they discovered that there was over thirty different slides the tallest of which was a two hundred foot drop down to the pool at the bottom that Hermione and a few of the Tiger girls flat out refused to go on even with the Turtles teasing them.

There was a lazy river where they sat on inflatable rings that morphed into either a lilo or an inflatable deck chair as you made your way around the gentle current. Hermione loved that there were eight water falls on the river where the water that came down the waterfall were different colors and plastered everybody in the color of the waterfall like they had been doused in paint that faded after a minute or so until they went under the next water fall and got doused into a different color again.

There was a series of slides, with rings that you sat on, that took you along with the current and gave Harry a particularly weird sensation when the slide twisted so that he was skimming along the side completely upside down and defying the laws of gravity. At the top of one of the mountains was a ride call 'The Death Drop' were you stood on a platform at the summit of the mountain and without warning the platform would fall in like a trap door and you'd drop straight down free falling inside a tube that had water running down the inside edges of the tube, and as the tube changed angle turning into a covered slide that took the rider on a crazy route like a toboggan run in the dark and inside the mountain before the tube suddenly opened up and the ride was dropped from about seventy five feet up into a lagoon inside the base of the mountain that made you turn a bright blue when you got out and it lasted for five minutes until it disappeared but it showed that you'd gone on the scariest ride in the place.

Harry had never been to a muggle water park but Louis and a couple of the other muggleborn students told him it was very similar to the muggle versions although with certain differences. When it got to around half five the group decided that they'd call it a day and head back to get something to eat for dinner as the Quidditch crowds should be well away from the stadium, and most would be making their way back home and that would be a good idea to eat before going back to The Rack Shack so that they could get ready to go out for the evening.

They stopped at Pitstop Pats which was a diner style restaurant and had their evening meal before they headed back and got changed. Harry and Hermione had been subconsciously linking arms, putting their arms around each other and holding hands while walking to the slides and things all day, which Harry had found nice as it was like being around Potter Manor again when Hermione would just pick up his arm and snuggle up into his side when he was sat on the sofa talking to Beatrice and Paul or when he was reading a book and she'd come and share the seat with him.

It was only when they were on the way to The Island nightclub that Harry remembered that Hermione had been reading the newspaper when he had got back from his first go on The Death Drop looking like a smurf and started getting a little bit worried that she might be annoyed about the cow Rita Skeeter's article. Since coming out of the water park she had been walking along arms linked with Mio on one side and Gwen or June on the other as they walked pointing things out to them and telling them what was in the shops and where certain things were.

Harry looked at Hermione as they walked along wearing a peach colored dress with a pink ribbon tied around the waist, peach colored shoes with a sensible heel on them so that she could dance all night and walk normally where as some of the other girls had gone for bigger heels on their shoes to make themselves taller. Harry had dressed in a pair of grey leather crocodile leather shoes, black trousers and a grey short sleeve shirt and had a silver faced wrist watch on with a black leather strap.

Harry was walking along with Hero, Giovanni and Omori from the Turtles and Tai and Chen from the Tigers who were pointing things out to him. They kept smirking at each other whenever Harry had to ask them to repeat what they had said because Harry had been too focused looking at Hermione trying to see whether she was just putting on a happy face pretending she was happy or whether she was actually upset with him because of the article in the Daily Prophet.

They approached the night club where there was four heavily built door man standing outside the front door not looking in the mood for anyone messing around and Mio suggested that they all buddy up boy and girl so that they have more of a chance of getting in. Harry felt slightly irritated when Louis was at Hermione's side he could have apparated there suggesting she go in with him.

Harry saw the teens partnering up and Gwen managed to get to Harry first and asked if he'd go in with her to which Harry agreed as they all entered the club without any issue. Once inside the boys made their way to the bar while the girls went and tried to convince one of the hostesses to give them a couple of tables as there were twelve of them. They had a good night and Harry this time was the one who ended up getting helped home as he had been fine all night until the barman who was from Ireland recognized Harry from previous editions of the Daily Prophet and in honor of Harry and Hogwarts poured Harry a Gryffindinger and bubble bomb that he dropped into it on the house, as the barman had been a Gryffindor when he had attended Hogwarts.

Not wanting to be rude Harry drank the drink and thanked the barman and then the rest of the night for him was a bit hazy. He couldn't really remember a lot other than dancing with half the girl and Hermione asking him a couple of times if he was alright when he was sat down with her. Harry didn't know for sure as he'd had a Gryffindinger with a bubble bomb but the one the barman had given him seemed to have more of an affecting on him that usual.

This is what had resulted in Harry being helped home with his arms over Hero and Goro's shoulders as the rest of the group stayed behind, on Goro and Hero's insistence that they should stay out and they'd get Harry home and they reassured Hermione who looked concerned that he'd be fine and for her not to worry about him. The group talked about Harry's condition and were a bit surprised as how drunk Harry seemed to be as between them all they could only remember him having five drinks and three of them had been butterbeers and the other had been a glass of elfish wine that Akiko had given him as they had a spare glass and were finishing the bottle.

Hero and Goro maneuvered Harry into his tablet and placed him down onto the bed. "Do you think he'll be alright if we just leave him here?" Hero asked.

"He'll be fine the most harm that can happen to him is that he rolls out of bed because his bed in his trunk is a lot bigger." reassured Goro.

"I don't know what happened to him because he was perfectly fine one minute and then the next minute he was completely hammered." Hero said scratching his head.

"Well he had beer and wine and you know what they say, you should never mix the grape and the grain." Goro said wisely.

"I know but he didn't have a lot. Do you reckon that barman did something to that cocktail he had?" Hero asked thinking what else it could be as the boys had all been drinking butterbeers and the girls had been drinking the wine from the same bottle so they couldn't think of anything else it could be.

"Maybe but he's safe now nothing bad is going to happen to him here. Come on let's leave him to sleep it off and meet the others back in the club and we can have a word with that barman as well." Goro responded patting Hero on the shoulder.

Harry felt really weird as if when he moved his head it took a second for his vision to swirl across and right itself again. Harry managed to get undressed while lying down throwing his clothes onto the floor and just lay back on the bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The last thought he had go through his head before he fell asleep was how sexy Hermione had looked in her luminous yellow bikini and he felt a stirring in his groin as sleep took him.

Harry was having the most vivid dream that he was lying on one of the sunbeds at Slips and Slides except that it was pitch black, and there was no one else around the place and he felt a gentle breeze blow against his face. He sensed someone was moving around in the shadows very quietly before he felt the weight of a person straddle and drop their weight onto his lower chest as his hands were pulled up above his head and this wrists secured against the top bar of the bed with a tie, scar or something similar. Harry was temporarily unable to move and this concerned him as he'd only ever been tied up by Susan and he trusted Susan to do it to him.

Harry started to say something about not wanting his hands tied up but some soft fabric was pushed into his mouth muffling his words as Harry's tongue meet the damp material that tasted like the sweetest pussy he'd ever tasted and he realized that the girl had shoved her worn panties into his mouth to gag him.

Then he felt female hands were running down along his arms while the girl was kissing his chest and collarbones. It felt good and a moan escaped his throat as the girl in his dream gently bit his nipple before trailing kisses down his chest and his stomach as the fingernails on her hands slowly dragged them down his chest before reaching into the waistband of his boxer shorts before moving them down and off his ankles as his cock bounced free.

It seemed that this was to the girl's delight, she made an mmmm-ing noise as she slowly ran her fingertips along his cock almost tenderly feeling how soft the skin was even though it was standing fully and solidly erect.

She began to lower her face towards it she then curled her fingers around Harry's shaft and starting moving her hand up and down a bit. As Harry gasped loudly at the sensation. The girl then took Harry's cock in her mouth sucking him gently and then planting little kisses against his cock before she pulled her lips off again and gave a little laboured breath out as Harry heard quiet wet noises, which Harry assumed was her playing with her pussy.

This got a sigh from Harry as his hands being restrained couldn't touch the girl as she had his cock inside her mouth again, her hand gripping the shaft. Harry tried to relax and stem his excitement to prevent himself cumming to soon as he was enjoying the sensations the girl was sending to him as she sucked his cock hard before taking it out of her mouth and giving it licks and kisses as she continued to stroke him with her hand.

The girl then kissed her way down his shaft, took one of his balls into her mouth and sucked it while rolling her tongue around it causing a muffled groan from Harry. She was really good he thought to himself as she let his testicle fall out of her mouth with a small pop. She firmly slid her mouth down Harry's shaft, taking almost all of it inside her hot wet mouth. She stayed there for a moment, her nose in his pubic hair, then tightened her lips and dragged them back up. Harry groaned loudly and clenched his fists tighter as his hips left the mattress thrusting his cock deeper into the girl's mouth and it hit the back of her throat making her gag a little.

Harry was starting to lose control as the girl's head bobbed up and down rapidly in time with his thrusting cock and he felt one of her hands groping his balls while the other with wet fingers clawed at his chest. He hung on desperately as she started bobbing her head up and down even faster as if she was fucking him with her mouth. The girl started doing a slight humming and the vibrations caused Harry to lose it. His orgasm hit him like a hammer as cum rushed up his cock and spilt into the girls mouth taking her by surprise as she gagged at first before slowly swallowing as she clamped her lips tightly around Harry's cock to stop any of his cum from escaping, while breathing through her nose.

Harry was a moaning, shaking, mess on the bed as his mind wandered around in the throes of his orgasm with purple spots exploding like fireworks in his vision.

Harry sat up in bed feeling clammy on his chest and sweaty on his torso and forehead and his breath slightly labored. "It was a dream." he slurred out loud as he noticed his arms weren't restrained, there were no panties in his mouth and his boxer shorts were on. He felt strange as he had the shakes and felt like he had climaxed but as he touched a tentative hand to his boxers he felt they were dry so he hadn't had a wet dream. Relief crashed over him as he fell back onto the bed letting out a sigh as he regained his breath, "But what a dream." he added chuckling to himself as he closed his eyes again and went back to sleep hoping that he'd have another dream just as good.

* * *

 **Authors note:-**

 **So this is the second chapter based at the Banzai Baazar and I hope everyone one has enjoyed. PM's and Reviews are appreciated as always.**

 **My chapters are taking longer at the moment because I've jumped from about 9000 words to 12-13,000 so I'm still trying to type enough so that I can do my four day release but if I end up having to slow a little I'll let you know.**

 **Also just wanted to say a big thanks to Goldzar for doing my edits and bouncing this around with me.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	66. Chapter 66 - The Jade Dragon

**Chapter 66** **– The Jade Dragon**

 **Sunday 14th August, Tablet 4, Tier 3, Block 162, The Rack Shack, Emperors Road, Banzai Baazar, Tokyo**

Harry woke up in the bed inside his tablet room in The Rack Shack and started thinking about the dream he had had last night and found that he had a stirring in his groin. It had seemed so real and had been one of the strangest dreams he'd ever had, which was saying something given that he'd some of the weirdest dreams and visions ever when Voldemort was trying to manipulate him and take over his mind.

Harry sat up in bed and stretched as he kicked the quilt off him. He didn't feel particularly rough as he didn't think he'd really drank that much last night so thankfully wasn't going to be needing pep up potions or anything today, although checking his watch he decided that he better get up and dressed as they were going back to school today and everyone wanted to do their last minute bits of shopping before they headed back.

Harry got up out of the bed and started walking towards the shower when he stepped on something soft. He looked down and his mouth dropped open as he saw what he had stood on, a pair of baby blue cotton panties with a little baby blue ribbon tied in a bow and edged in lace of the same color. He bent down and picked them up rubbing the soft material between his thumb and his fingers.

' _Holy shit! Someone was actually in here last night and went down on me_ ' Harry thought to himself, shocked, wondering who the hell would have done that and how they got into the tablet in the first place as surely he wouldn't have left the door unlocked. Thinking about it however he remembered that he didn't close the door last night as Hero and Goro put him to bed so maybe one of them forgot to lock it.

His wrist watch beeped an alarm and he ducked down into his trunk made for his bedroom where he opened the bedside drawer and put the blue panties in next to the black and pearl silky pair that Susan had sent him. He closed the drawer and headed for the shower.

Harry left his tablet and saw Hero, Omori and Tim were all standing outside their tablets as if waiting for him as Harry tried squeezing passed his trunk to get out of the tablet first and onto the ladder. "We got it." Omori and Tim said moving forward and pulled Harry's trunk out of the tablet door allowing Harry more room to swing himself out and climb down the ladder to the ground.

"Thanks guys." Harry said as he straightened up.

"No worries man. How's the head this morning?" Tim asked him as he stood Harry's trunk on its wheels.

"Heads fine although I don't know what the hell happened to me last night. How much did I actually drink?" Harry asked them.

"Not a lot you only had about four beers and a glass of wine before that cocktail at the bar. It was weird as you were perfectly fine one minute and then completely banjaxed the next." Omori answered polishing his glasses with the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked opening his trunk and holding his hand out to them all indicating to pass him their bags.

"The girls are all going to meet us at the Food Dun It Express for lunch. Hermione wanted to wait for you but the girls all insisted on showing her some shops that were 'girlie shops' that you wouldn't have any interest in and Turtle and Louis have gone to Banzai Bob's to do some more research for our Herbology assignment for Master Bo and as they are the best at Herbology we're trusting them to go for us and get what we need." Hero replied.

"Ok cool. So what are you lot thinking of doing now?" Harry asked as the three Turtles handed their bags over and he threw them into his trunk.

"Well us three were thinking of going with you to Liquor Lickers so we can restock your booze that we've all used up." Omori responded.

"And before you say it, no we aren't letting you pay for all the drinks again. Goro and the Tigers all gave us some money to go towards it from what they drank with you as well as a little extra so that we can buy them some stuff to replenish their own stock for Tiger Land as your trunk is the perfect way of smuggling it into the school without the house elves or Masters finding it." Tim added as they climbed into the lift.

"Fine but It'll be easier if I just pay for the drinks with my beseecher book instead of counting out the cash as we will be there all day counting the coins out otherwise." Harry grinned at them as the lift doors closed and they made their way to the foyer and checked out of The Rack Shack and Harry promised the receptionist that he'd sign an autograph for them the next time they stayed.

* * *

The boys headed off down Emperor's Road towards Liquor Lickers bar and Alcohol Supermarket. Harry noticed that the road was a lot quieter today as yesterday it had been jammed packed with Quidditch fans going to the match. Harry was able to look around the shops properly and the guys told him about the layout of the bazaar, the quickest ways of getting around and where the best places for certain things were.

They arrived at Liquor Lickers and Harry saw that the front of the shop was a pretty funky bar with metal and chrome everywhere and looked a lot like a modern muggle bar as they passed by the windows Harry wondered where they were going as Hero led them down the side of the building to where a little alleyway behind the bar that was wide enough for one person to walk through at a time. Hero went first followed by Omori, then Harry dragging his trunk and then Tim brought up the rear.

The inside of the alley looked like they were walking through the inside of the neck of a giant green beer bottle as the corridor started widening and they stepped through a pair of bottle green glass doors and into the supermarket section of the bar. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, as the place was absolutely enormous. The inside looked like a giant warehouse that stretched back and back and Harry thought that it must be at least a hundred metres long.

There were large strip lights floating in the air just below the ceiling and there were rows and rows of racking going across and along the whole room all with bottles and boxes of alcohol on pallets making it look like a distributor's warehouse. Immediately to their right was series of counters with staff behind them dressed like bartenders from Wild West saloons and Harry also noticed lots of them walking around as well.

"Have you got the list Harry?" Hero asked as Harry nodded and took it out of his back pocket and handed it to Hero. Omori, Tim and Hero all looked at the list making sure that everything they had drank with Harry was on there as knowing Harry he'd deliberately leave things off the list so that they didn't pay for them. They'd learned this much about him already that he was overly generous and they weren't prepared to let him think that they wouldn't pay their way, as they thought Harry and Hermione were decent people and wouldn't take advantage of them.

Satisfied that Harry hadn't actually left anything off the list, Omori got another list out that the Turtles had put together and Tim took out the Tigers list that they had given to him. "Bloody hell this is going to cost a fortune. Do you reckon that they'll serve us all this, Hero?" Omori asked worried seeing the amount of booze that they were buying."Course they will, plus Harry is of age and can legally buy it so why wouldn't they?" Hero replied waving at a staff member who had looked their way to see if they wanted help and come over at Hero's wave.

"Good Morning Gentlemen, Welcome to Liquor Lickers, how can we help you today?" the wizard asked them.

"Good Morning we're great thanks. We want to buy everything on these three lists and wanted to know where the best place to start looking for the items was and we've been trying to figure out how we were going to carry all these bottles to the till and wondered if you had a better way of moving them." Hero said confidently handing over the three lists.

The wizard started looking through the lists and running his fingers along the items that they wanted and let out a whistle. "Have you gentleman opened a bar recently or are you having the mother of all parties?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Big Halloween party." Harry replied before any of the others could mention anything about school.

"You look familiar have I seen you in here before?" the wizard asked Harry.

"Nope first time here and I'm very impressed this place it's huge." Harry replied

"We aim to please as we are one of the biggest and most varied alcohol stockest in the magical world. Well this is what we'll do this should take us about fifteen minutes to get together. Do you want it delivered or do you have a method of transporting it arranged?" the wizard asked curiously.

"We'll be packing it in here." Harry replied patting the trunk.

"In there?!, I know we have extension charms on trunks and everything but given what your buying I think that you might be under estimating how much room this lot will take up." the wizard said waving the lists in the air.

"I think we'll be alright thanks." Hero said grinning.

The wizard turned and called over to one of his colleagues who made his way over and smiled at the group of teens as Francis tapped the three lists with his wand and the receipts turned into two copies and Francis gave Cyril the copies,. "Cyril could you get a couple of the guys and start assembling this order please and bring it to my counter up front". Cyril nodded and headed off to build the order.

"So gentlemen I'm assuming that you're all of age as you are here buying this little lot as we might need to see some proof of age." the wizard stated as they all nodded although Omori looked pretty scared.

"We are but I'll be paying for all of this." Harry replied trying to take the wizards gaze off Omori who was starting to break out in a nervous sweat. "In regards to verifying our age, is this good enough for verification?" Harry asked as he held his left hand out and willed the Potter family ring to appear on his finger, which got very quick confirmation from the wizard that it was far more than acceptable and that he hadn't meant to cause offence, which Harry assured him there was no problem and no offence taken.

The wizard looked Harry up and down before nodding and took his wand out of his pocket and taped it on one of the order forms before turning and casting a spell silently at one of the golden tills that started making noises like and order was being rung up on the tills as a receipt started coming out of the side of the till as the wizard taped the second and third list before firing the same spell at the tills as what Harry assumed was the till receipt.

The Wizard turned to Hero, Tim and Omori and said, "We have a seating area just on the other side of the checkout just next to that wall there and there are refreshments there if you wish or please feel free to have a wander around to see if there is anything else that you might like while myself and Mr. ... err"

"Potter." Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter here go and settle the bill." the wizard said as the Turtles told Harry that they'd go and have a look around in case they found something good not on the list as Harry turned and followed the wizard to the till where their order was being rung up.

"Did I hear correctly that your friend called you Harry?" the wizard asked getting a nod from Harry. The wizard then seemed to go all nervous and shaky. "Galloping gargoyles I'm serving Harry Potter."

"Please don't tell anyone I don't really want to draw too much attention, which I'm sure you can understand as I really wouldn't want people thinking I've a drinking problem." Harry said grinning as the wizard barked out a laugh.

"No problem Mr. Potter I can understand that as you're probably a little fed up of being mobbed by people asking for photos and autographs. Although if you do fancy signing an autograph I wouldn't say no to it." the wizard replied grinning.

"No problem." Harry said as he fished in his trunk in the normal trunk setting and fished out a photo from the stack that he'd had Shutterbutton's take of him when they agreed to be his official photographers. It was just a picture of Harry stood in the robes that Alicia and Madam Malkin had made for him for the will readings and he had his wand drawn. He snapped the trunk shut and asked the wizard if he had a pen to which the wizard grabbed one from under the counter as well as a pot of ink.

"Thanks and what's your name?" Harry asked.

"Francis." replied the wizard.

"Nice to meet you Francis, please call me Harry", he said as he shook the wizards hand before writing, 'To my newest friend Francis, best regards Harry Potter', and handed it over and gave him a beaming smile and a bow before tucking the photo into his pocket.

"So Harry that grand total comes to five hundred and eighty Kin, seven Gin and nine Sei." Francis announced with a wince and let out of a breath.

Harry reached into his back pocket and took his beseecher book out his back pocket and wrote out the amount for the stuff they were buying and signed the slip and filed in the receipt slip. Francis handed him the receipt, which was as long as Harry's arm, folded it up and slipped it into his book which he returned to his back pocket.

"Thanks Harry. Mr. Littlaker will be delighted that he'd had you as a customer and I'm sure the next time you come he'd like to meet you, but he's away at the moment at a convention in Tibet for some new kind of levitating wine that he's thinking of stocking." Francis explained.

"That would be nice. Right well if it's alright with you I'm going to go and have a seat if that's alright Francis and I'll have a proper look round next time I come." Harry said shaking Francis hand again, as he took hold of his trunk.

"No problem Harry. I'll give you a call when your order is ready and we'll help you pack it up." Francis replied giving Harry a wave as Harry made his way to a small seating area where some wizards were sat around reading newspapers and a couple were smoking pipes and took a seat on a leather chair that was one of four around a coffee table that had a few magazines and a newspaper on it.

Harry sat watching the staff and the customers going about their day and Harry assumed that the place must have been a supplier for all the bars and restaurants in the Bazaar as there was certainly no shortage of customers.

As Harry sat there he saw three men wearing black robes with jade green stripes around the cuffs and masks covering the bottom half of their face from the bridge of their noses down to their chins walk up to Francis and start talking to him and even from where Harry was sat he could see that they were trouble. Picking up a newspaper from the coffee table in front of him opened it up and held it in such a way that he could observe the three men as the largest of who was looking particularly agitated and was making aggressive hand gestures in Francis' face.

Harry picked up the newspaper and opened it but instead of reading it, watched over the top of it as the biggest of the three men, who looked like he could be a professional wrestler. He looked scary with his shaven head and well-built physique and must have been about six foot eight in height and looked like he'd be able to go a couple of rounds with Hagrid if he wanted to.

The man suddenly and without warning reached across the counter and grabbed Francis by the scruff of the neck and lifted him up and over the counter as Francis pleaded with the man. Harry couldn't hear what Francis or the men were saying but he was wondering whether he should go and give any assistance as the other people sat around the sitting area with him looked up at the commotion and quickly went back to what they had been reading hoping that they hadn't been seen by one of the three men who had entered the store.

The men very much reminded Harry of the Death Eaters back in England and looked like a bunch of bullies. Harry wondered what they could possibly want with Francis. Just as he was about to stand up he felt a strong hand on his shoulder pushing him back down into his seat as Hero made his way around the chair and sat in the chair opposite.

"I wouldn't go and help if I were you Harry. I know it's hard not to but it's not worth it." Hero said quietly almost in a whisper.

"Why not? That guy just grabbed Francis by the scruff of the neck and lifted him clean over the counter. Someone needs to go and help as they've no right putting their hands on someone else for absolutely no reason." Harry responded while still watching the three men.

"Don't do anything Harry, those three guys are part of the Jade Dragon and they are bad people." Hero said quietly as to not be overheard as the big man pushed Francis back where he slumped against the counter as the man called out that they'd be back in a couple of days as the other two men laughed as they turned and left the store.

"What the hell is the Jade Dragon?" Harry asked as everyone else around them in the seating area seemed to be concentrating very hard on what they were reading or pretending to read.

"The Jade Dragon is a gang here in Japan that has been around for about twenty years and was apparently followers of You-Know-Who back in the day before they decided to branch out on their own." Hero answered as a chill went down Harry's back.

"Anything dodgy or illegal that happens in Japan they have a hand in be it smuggling, corruption, stealing, extortion, public displays of violence, you name it they do it." Hero added quietly.

"So why isn't the ministry here in Japan doing something about it?" Harry asked.

"They are doing something about it and have been fighting The Jade Dragon since their inception all that time ago but cause the Jade Dragon are into everything be it government, the department of magical law enforcement, the law, manufacturing etc. They've got people apparently infiltrated into all those things and no one knows who any of them are or how high up their influence goes. Those three goons that were in here a minute ago will have been collecting protection money as they would otherwise go around the store causing damage and I'm going to guess that the reason they aren't doing that is because the owner isn't here and the staff can't access the safe to pay them off." Hero explained.

Omori and Tim slid into the chairs beside Harry and Hero before Omori quietly said, "Did you see those guys from the Jade Dragon in here just now?"

"Yes I was just telling Harry about them." Hero replied.

"So sorry to bother you gentlemen but your order is ready for collection now." a very shaky Francis said from behind Hero and Tim.

"Are you alright Francis?" Harry asked getting a nervous nod from Francis.

"Yes thanks Harry. Complete misunderstanding I assure you. Now if you'd all follow me please." he replied as the teens stood and made their way to the till Harry had been at earlier and the boys all let out a whistle as they saw four pallets of boxes sat there waiting for them.

"Right water line I think would be the best way of getting this in their quickly." Hero said getting a skeptical look from the staff as Harry set up his trunk on its side and opened it and ducked inside to their staffs amazement followed by Tim and Omori.

"Would some of you guys be able to assist us?" Hero asked as the three wizards who had stocked and moved the pallet to the till as well as Francis all agreed and Omori stuck his head out and said that if another two could join them in the trunk and Hero stand in the door then they should be alright.

Francis and another wizard ducked into the trunk amazed at the interior of the trunk and then water line started passing boxes between them as Harry unpacked the boxes and restocked the racks in his drinks storeroom. Francis and the other staff member were amazed at the quality of the trunk's interior and Harry gave them a quick tour and told them that he knew where they could get one if they ever wanted one. They said that they think their employer could be really interested in purchasing a couple of them and Harry gave them Elliott Eaton's details and told them to spread the word about the bazaar in case anyone else wanted to acquire one.

Harry and the teens bid the staff at Liquor Lickers goodbye and made their way to Food Dun It Express.

* * *

 **Shortly after in the 'Food Dun It Express', Banzai Bazaar, Japan**

Harry and the boys entered The Food Dun It Express where they met the Turtle girls who were sat at a long table and all had an array of shopping bags tied together with bows and had delicate cursive writing on the side and looked to have all been purchased from a shop called 'Hidden Treasures'.

Giovanni and Louis were sat with the girls and had returned excited from their findings at Banzai Bob's, who had provided them a load of information of compatible magical and none magical plants that you look good but also provide the protection they wanted as well and because they were both showing such an interest that the next time they came to the Banzai Bazaar for the weekend he'd give them some clippings from some rarer plants that their classmates wouldn't have.

Harry and the guys joined the table and Hermione asked him if he would mind storing the girls' shopping in his trunk and he said that was fine and opened the trunk for her and she disappeared into the trunk with Gwen as June passing the girls' bags into the trunk to them before both girls reappeared shortly after.

"I'll get them all later girls when we get back to Mahoutokoro if Harry lets me in his trunk." Hermione said getting wolf whistles from the Turtles. "Do you lot ever think of anything else. Dirty minds the lot of you." she added laughing at them all.

"You don't need to wait for me to open the door to let you in my trunk, you know, as it will allow you access to any part of it whenever you want." Harry told her.

"Oh…. Brilliant….. So I can just come and go as I please without having to knock. Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked him.

"I thought it was funny you knocking when it wasn't necessary." Harry grinned getting him a swat on the arm and Harry decided this could be a good time to strike.

"Speaking of coming and going I've got something I need to ask." Harry said to the group looking around the table watching for a reaction from the girls.

"Other than Hero and Goro helping me to bed due to the state I was in, did anyone else come into my room last night?" Harry asked casually as he looked along the table and saw Akiko and Yoko looking at him looking puzzled shaking their heads a slight rosiness to their cheeks.

"Nope you were out of it mate." Giovanni said. Louis, Omori and Tim all said that they hadn't been anywhere near his tablet last night.

Gwen was shaking her head not looking up as she stared and played about with her bowl of noodles before eventually looking at him quickly and then going back to her noodles. His gaze shifted to June who made an 'uh uh' noise without looking up at him and he thought she might be avoiding his gaze as well, so she could be the guilty party and as he looked at Po who was staring at him she said "Has something had gone missing because if it had then you should have reported it before checking out this morning."

"No nothing went missing or anything... I just thought someone was walking around my room in the middle of the night last night while I was in bed. I must have dreamt or imagined it." Harry shrugged watching June's reaction who he thought looked like the most guilty party as she didn't seem to want to meet his eye and he'd have to think of a way to question her about it at a later time.

He was really surprised if June had done that to him though as he'd seen the little looks she gave Giovanni when he wasn't looking at her and he thought it quite obvious that she fancied him, so he was left to wonder why she would have snuck into his room last night and did that to him unless it was for a bet or something.

He normally wouldn't want to be the subject of a bet, but he had to admit that it had been an amazing toe curling blowjob that he'd got out of the deal so fair play to her if she won the bet as a result.

"You were a bit out of it last night Harry. I mean you had to be carried home." Akiko teased.

"Did we find anything out from the barman in there? Harry only had about five drinks and certainly not enough to get carried home as he drank more than that on the beach with us his first night." Omori asked.

"No the Barman said that it was just a normal Gryffindinger cocktail and a bubble bomb which he gave me on the house, which I drank with no problem and while I felt a little more drunk nothing to the extent Harry was." Tim answered.

"Are you alright Hermione you look a bit hot?" Louis asked Hermione who when Harry turned did look a little flush as her cheeks were a little pink.

"Yes I'm fine but this hot and sour soup was a little hotter than I expected, I feel like I've got steam coming out of my ears." Hermione replied getting a laugh from the others.

Harry order a beef and noodle dish and quickly ate it as the group started to break up and when June and Gwen said that they were going to Scribes and Scribblers, Harry noticed that Gwen threw a lightweight scarf around her neck that was a very similar color to the panties that he found on his floor that morning.

The memory of his hands being tied up onto the headboard of the bed by a soft material like a scarf came flashing to the forefront of his mind and he wondered whether he was wrong about June being the person who had been in his room and whether Gwen just had a better poker face and had lied to him as he remembered she hadn't looked up either until she felt him staring at her.

"You ready to go Harry?" Hermione asked him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah I'm ready." Harry responded, as he stood and pulled Hermione's chair out for her as she stood up and she looked at Harry, then the chair that she'd been sat on and then back up to Harry again with a little smile on her face.

"What?" he asked her.

"When did you become so chivalrous?" she replied smiling at him and getting a shrug of the shoulders from him. "Well it's very becoming Harry and a girl could get used to that kind of behavior."

"Well if my Lady prefers the more gallant behavior in a gentleman then this gentleman shall aspire to be all the lady would require. Would thou doeth me the honor and privilege of escorting thee to the maker of wands here in the Banzai Bazaar?" Harry asked giving her an overly dramatic bow and causing a grin to spread onto Hermione's face.

"Well thank you kind sir, I do believe that I would be safe and protected with thee as my chaperone and of course will acquiesce to your request and would be delighted for you to accompany me." Hermione fired back giving Harry an impressive curtsy that she had learned in drama class in primary school.

They both started laughing as Harry grabbed his trunk and held his hand out to Hermione who grinned and took his hand as they made their way out of the shop. As they walked through the streets of the Bazaar to the wand shop that Master Kuzuko had recommended to them, Hermione moved from holding Harry's hand to linking arms with him as they made their way through the busy streets.

* * *

"It's nice being able to do this without being swamped by people asking for autographs and photos isn't it." Hermione said as they passed by a couple of the girls who Harry thought he'd seen around the school in one of the lower years who gave them a little wave as they passed but didn't say anything and Harry distinctly heard the giggles that came from behind him.

"Yes it is nice just to be able to be like normal people again isn't it? You and Ron are finally getting a good insight into what it's been like for me the last seven years with people gawking at you. I really like it here and the company isn't bad either." Harry teased getting a shoulder bump from Hermione.

"What happened to the gallant gent in Food Dun It?" Hermione teased.

"I think I must have run out of chivalrous charm but I'm sure it will come back soon my Lady." Harry replied, grinning.

"So you think someone was in your room last night?" Hermione asked looking down the road.

"Yes, someone was definitely in there last night and I can only think it was one of the Turtles as they are the only people he knew which tablet was mine." Harry replied.

"Did they try and hurt you?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"No they definitely weren't in there to hurt me." Harry replied feeling his cheeks burning not wanting to tell Hermione what actually happened.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked looking up at him amazed that Harry had had another growth spurt in the year they had been on the run and was now about half a foot taller that her and standing about six foot. He was no longer the scrawny little underfed boy that she had fallen in love with all those years ago and he'd even managed to tame his hair as it was brushed and styled a lot more these days. 'He really is handsome' she thought to herself as.

"Errrr well I was just asleep on the bed in my tablet and I felt like there was someone walking around in my room and it sort of woke me up." Harry said.

"Did they say anything?" she asked him.

"No they didn't say anything and I couldn't see who it was. I thought I was imagining or dreaming it but now I'm definite someone was in there." Harry answered, thinking about whether it was June or Gwen and maybe asking Hermione to do some enquiring with them to see if it was them.

Then again he didn't want Hermione to know what they had done to him and if they broke under Hermione's questioning which, there was a very real chance they would break if she started in on them.

"How do you know for definite that someone was in there" she asked him.

"Dunno, just a gut feeling I suppose and my gut is normally right." he replied.

"So you don't know who it was or have any clues as to who it was, but you think it was one of the Turtle girls." Hermione stated studying his face for a reaction. "Do you want me to ask them about it?" she asked.

"NO!" he said back a little too forcefully, "Sorry I mean, no it's alright thanks." Harry replied quickly.

"I don't mind. I won't be horrible about it, I'll be discreet." She persisted.

"No it's alright Hermione, it might have just been someone went into the wrong tablet and then left when they realized it wasn't their room." Harry said thinking himself that his reasoning was pretty lame.

Hermione recognizing that he didn't want to talk about it decided to stop her questioning on the subject as she wanted them to have a good day as it was exciting going looking for a second wand and it reminded her of when she first went to Ollivander's before starting Hogwarts with her parents and had got her wand.

She loved her wand and doubted that she'd be able to find a wand that would be able to match it as Ollivander had said all those years ago that Dragon Heart string and Vine was a powerful combination and she had always had brilliant results through her wand.

Hermione and Harry had had a long chat after Master Kuzuko's meeting with them in dueling class about whether to try and be able to dual cast with two wands at the same time. They didn't think that they'd be able to do it as if it was doable then didn't more witches and wizards dual cast more often. They decided that they'd give it a go and Harry reasoned that if they were unable to do it then at least if they ever got disarmed in a duel then they'd have a backup and could continue fighting as they had experienced at Malfoy Manor after being disarmed by the snatchers that having an unknown back up wand could be really helpful as a surprise element. Not that they ever wanted to be in a situation like that of course.

They made their way down Emperor Road and came to Kendo's, which was the wand shop that Master Kuzuko had told them to visit they chatted about whether they were going to play Truth or Dare with the rest of the year.

"I'm playing. The girls talked me into it as they think I'd be able beat most people by asking them a difficult truth question or setting up a difficult dare and try and get them to quit before they have a chance to challenge me. Plus some of the dares might not be that bad as it's not like there are going to be any guys wanting to get frisky with me so I really don't think I need to worry." Hermione said.

"You've really no idea have you. Well if you're playing then I suppose I might as well otherwise I'm not going to know what's going on and will be out of the loop of things and I've spent enough time at school being completely isolated and left out of things.

Ron, Seamus and Dean didn't even tell me about the top ten lists at Hogwarts and Neville and I only found out about it when we went on a boys night out." Harry said.

"When did you go on a boy's night out?" Hermione asked as she'd not heard any mention of it before.

"Oh ages ago. We went go carting and then watched a football match, which was pretty cool and I think even Ron enjoyed it and you know wh…." Harry replied

"Ron was with you?" Hermione asked interrupting Harry.

"Ages ago" Harry replied trying to think of the exact date.

"Is that why he didn't come for dinner at my house and meet my mum and dad?" Hermione asked her anger flaring.

"What? No it was definitely after that, plus that was the night he was telling me about why he had missed going to yours for dinner so calm down and stop getting yourself all worked up." Harry replied bumping her shoulder.

"Sorry." She said before adding, "it's just that's still a bit sore spot with me. So you only found out 'The Lists' after you left Hogwarts?" she asked him.

"Yeah Ron told us about it when we were in this pub and who scored the hottest girls in the year and school. That's why you thinking you aren't pretty is stupid as you and Fleur won it in fourth year apparently." He explained.

"What really?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yep, really." he replied, "plus you've always been gorgeous so why wouldn't you?" he added not looking at her and seeing the blush and her bite lower lip at Harry telling her she was gorgeous.

"I'm certainly not gorgeous Harry you can drop the chivalrous thing now you know." She said getting a roll of the from him as he shook his head.

"Stop being so down on yourself Hermione and maybe one day you'll see the truth." Harry said, "Look were here."

They had arrived and stopped outside Kendo's wand makers and saw that the shop front was painted red and the paint was starting to fade and wear and had a pair of bay windows either side of the front door that came out into the street.

They looked at each other and Harry motioned for Hermione to enter the store first and as she pushed the door open they looked up seeing a bamboo wind chime hanging next to the door acting like a bell alerting the staff that someone had entered the shop.

The shop was very much like Olivanders with shelf upon shelf of wands boxes around the edges of the store with corridors of shelving going back into the shop. The place just crackled with magic as they made their way into the shop and towards the counter as the lamps gave a little flicker and they sensed movement in the back of the shop and then they saw a small wizard wearing a red hoari and was walking along slowly with a thick walking stick holding his lower back as he was bent over as he walked.

He had a bald head and half moon glasses and a a long goatee beard as he approached them and looked at them over the top of his glasses. "Mr Potter and Miss Granger I presume?" the man said causing Hermione and Harry to look at each other surprised he knew them before Hermione turned back to the man and said "Yes, that's us. How did you know?"

"Master Satomi Kuzuko wrote to me and told me that you'd both be coming to see me as she believe that you'll both be capable of channelling your magic and dual cast through two wands and that you would be looking for a second wand and that I might be of assistance in helping you procure them.

My name is Kendo Nagaski and my family has been the proprietors of this store since the Banzai Bazaar opened over a thousand years and please feel free to call me Kendo or if you must Mr Nagaski, although when I get called that I always look over my shoulder for my father." Kendo said giving a wheezy laugh and waved his wand that was red in collar and matched his robes and three small arm chairs appeared out of nowhere and he signalled for them to sit down.

"Then please feel free to call us Hermione and Harry then Kendo." Hermione said kindly and got a smile from the old wizard.

"Now Master Kuzuko said you two would have a big surprise for me when you came to see me but she didn't really give me a lot of information in regards to what they was although she said something about your hands.

Anyway first things first as you are from England I'll assume that you most likely purchased your current wands from Garrick Olivanders." Kendo stated getting nods from Harry and Hermione. "Would you mind if I take a look at them as I haven't seen Garrick's work in a long time since he came and studied here with me and my father. We still regularly correspond of course but haven't seen any of this work in quite some time." Kendo said.

"No problem." Hermione replied as she flicked her wand into her hand and handed it to Kendo who took the wand almost like he was taking hold of a new born baby holding it gently looking over the wand.

Kendo looked at the detailed sculpture work on Hermione's wand before saying "I see Garrick hasn't lost his touch. Ten and three quarter inches, vine wood and dragon heartstring as the core, the feel is surprisingly springy and very adapt for charm work." Kendo said giving Hermione her wand back.

"And you Harry? I must confess that when Garrick wrote to me about you purchasing your wand I never thought I'd be able to see it, so I'm very curious." Kendo said as Harry fired his wand out and handed it to Kendo who took it in the same fashion he had taken Hermione's wand.

"Hmmm I see that he didn't put a lot of time into the decoration of your wand and kept it quite simple although I know Garrick said he always had a problem finding good Holly trees for wand making in Britain and had to look abroad for them.

So eleven inches, Holly with Phoenix Tail feather, but I'm also detecting traces of something else. I can't quite make out what it is." Kendo said looking down the length of the wand with one eye closed shut.

"Well the last time I had my wand submitted to the Ministry the wand reader said that it had a trace of Thestral hair." Harry said causing Kendo's head to snap round and look at him.

"Thestral did you say?" Kendo said getting a nod from Harry. "I've only ever heard rumour of one wand that has Thestral hair as its core and that… but it can't have been …. but of course it would explain how one so young managed to accomplish what you did." Kendo said handing Harry his wand back.

"That's a very good wand Harry and I promise that I'll never divulge any details of your wand to another soul as there was only one wand that I'd heard rumour of having Thestral hair as its core and I can see from your faces that you both know which wand I'm talking about." Kendo said while sitting back in his arm chair with his elbows resting on his lap.

"The Elder wand." Harry said quietly.

"Yes indeed although I sense that I don't need to tell you anything about that particular wand and given everything I've heard rumour that you've been through I won't taint a happy day with talk of the past as we should be looking towards your future." Kendo said kindly getting a nod of thanks for the pair.

"Right then with dual casting your magic will need to outlets that are compatible with it. I'll be honest finding single compatible wands is hard enough but to find a second wand that accepts your magic and your other wand is extremely difficult and I have to be honest with you both that there is a very real chance that we might not find a compatible match." Kendo said.

"Well if we don't find a match then we don't find a match. I'm still highly dubious about the whole dual casting thing but Master Kuzuko seems pretty confident we'll be able to do it because of our power ranking scores at Mahoutokoro." Harry replied.

"Your power ranking scores? Did you place quite highly then?" Kendo asked them taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"Well we placed first and second on the power rankings." Hermione said excitedly blushing slight due to her enthusiastic answer.

"First and Second!" Kendo said his voice almost coming out as a croak.

"Yes Hermione came second on the all-time list and I came in first, which completely surprised us as I'd never have thought that I'd be able to cast a more powerful spell than Dumbledore or Voldemort." Harry said.

"I always told you that you were a great wizard Harry. I saw that in first year." Hermione said smiling at him as he felt his cheeks blush.

"I don't believe it. You are probably the most powerful people that I'll ever have in the shop. Without meaning to sound insulting how did two so young manage to gain such power as you're not even fully qualified yet." Kendo said completely shocked that they would rank so highly on the best school in the worlds power rankings.

"Well we suspect it's because of the family magic that we both have." Hermione replied.

"Family magic. Well that would explain a boost in your power after your first maturity but still I wouldn't have thought it would be enough to put you on top of the rankings." Kendo explained.

"Well I don't just have my personal magic Hermione said but also Dumbledore family magic" Hermione said willing the Dumbledore family ring to appear on her left thumb, "as well as Hufflepuff family magic." Hermione said as the Hufflepuff ring appeared on her right ring finger.

"May I see." Asked Kendo as Hermione held out her hand as Kendo stood on shaky legs and took Hermione's hands in both of his as he looked at the exquisite detail on both of the family rings. "Incredible two prestigious families magic's flow through you as well as your own magic as well. That's quite remarkable Hermione… I mean my Lady." Kendo said before going into a bow after letting go of Hermione's hand.

"No, no Hermione is fine, Kendo please don't start with the Lord and Lady business that every seems to do with us these days and there is certainly no need to bow." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Lord and Lady?" Kendo replied looking from Hermione to Harry.

"I'm afraid so Kendo." said Harry sheepishly. "Maybe you might want to sit down." He added kindly as he stood and knelt down next to Kendo who had slowly lowered himself back into his seat.

"Right well you might not recognise these first two" Harry said getting a curious look from Kendo like he was some sort of abnormality as he placed his left hand on the chair of the arm that Kendo was sat in and willed the Potter and Black family rings to appear on his hand as Kendo took a deep breath in through his teeth.

"So this is the Potter family ring here and this one is the Black family ring. Obviously the Potter family is my family but I was made head of the Black family by my Godfather." Harry explained as Kendo examined the rings.

"No these two will be more of a shock." Harry said as he put his right hand on the chair and firstly allowed the Ravenclaw family ring to appear and then when Kendo had taken in a large breath allowed the Peverell ring to appear and Kendo swore out loud before saying he felt all a faint.

"So the Peverell family were the three." He said once he'd gotten his breath back.

"Yes they were." Harry replied.

"Four families magic flow through you plus your own and two of those families were known for being amongst the smartest and most talented witches and wizards of all time." Kendo said looking at Harry with awe.

"Yeah well it would probably explain a lot as to why I'm so high on the power rankings." Harry said modestly.

"Absolutely but you've clearly learnt to channel all that magic through your wand. Well I owe Master Kuzuko a bottle of Dragon Brandy as she bet me that I'd be shocked. Right well let's see if we can't find you wands that will be able to cope with your magic." Kendo said clapping his hands and standing more quickly than he had before likes he was thirty years younger.

"So when you first got your wands you will have been passed wands by Garrick until you found one that accepted you." Kendo said as he turned to them.

"Yes that's what happened. When I gave my wand a wave the first time streams of blue ribbon came twirling out of my wand and Mr Olivander said that he believed I was destined for great things." Hermione said quickly as Harry could see she was really excited and hadn't seen her so excited since they got their first years marks back.

"Well I think it's safe to say that you have already gone a long way to meeting that destiny Hermione." Harry said grinning at her.

"How about you Harry what happened when you got your first wand." Hermione asked him.

"I set of red and gold sparks and Mr Olivander said that he expected great things from me." Harry said shyly.

"Well you've done amazing things let alone great." Hermione said as she grinned at him.

"Right then well if you would both like to stand and face each other about six feet apart that would be great." Kendo said as Harry and Hermione stood and faced each other with a grin as Kendo went off amongst the shelves pulling out boxes.

"You look excited." Harry teased Hermione.

"I am, aren't you? We might be getting second wands Harry and might be able to use two wands at the same time. I've not read of anyone being able to do that in Britain for centuries." Hermione beamed at him.

"I'm curious as I just can't see me being able to do it." Harry replied.

"Course you will. You really have to start believing in yourself Harry." Hermione said as Kendo returned back with an arm full of boxes.

"Now please both of you take out wands and put them in your normal casting hand." Kendo said as he conjured a ten foot long table that was wide enough for about two wand boxes wide and started placing all the wand boxes along the length of the table before going back for more and more boxes until the whole length of the table had two wand boxes end to end with boxes next to it running the length of the table.

Harry thought there must be at least two hundred boxes on the table and Kendo waved his wand at the table and the boxes lids flipped up and the lower part of the boxes raised off the table as the lid slid underneath it and then wand boxes dropped back to the table.

"Right now Harry if you would come this end nearest me on your side of the table and Hermione if you would go to other end of the table on your side furthest me then we can begin." Kendo said as they both moved to where he had instructed them to move.

"Right well I'd like each of you to take the wand in the nearest box in your left hand and see if you get any feeling at all from it and if you do try and cast a spell and I'll see if it's compatible. If you don't feel anything put the wand back in the box and move onto the next one and if you reach the end of the row then go down the other side." Kendo said.

Harry and Hermione feeling rather foolish went along the line of wands picking them up and putting them down. Harry didn't know why but no one spoke which added an extra element to the proceedings as he worked his way along the line of wands.

They both got to the end Harry having only cast once and been told by Kendo that it was definitely wrong and Hermione had stopped twice and been told the same before they both reached the end of the second row.

"No matter the search will continue." Kendo said happily waving his wand as the boxes all jumped up and the lids flipped out from underneath before going back onto the tops of the boxes sealing the box. "I'll be back in a jiff with the next lot. Help yourselves to some tea."

Harry and Hermione turned and saw that between the chairs there was now a small round table with a tea set on it. Hermione started pouring them a tea each as she said, "his wands are a lot flashier to look at aren't they."

"Yes he seems to use a blend of woods so that some of the wands look different colours and some have quite elegantly carved handles. Did you see that one that looked like a dragon's head? I bet anyone in Dragon Clan would have loved that." Harry said taking the offered tea.

Kendo came back and put another lot of wands on the table and the process started again but again neither found a wand that reacted to them and the same happened on the third and fourth tries and it wasn't until the fifth set of wands that something happened.

As Hermione was walking along she picked up a white wand that had an almost black wood fused with it that went along the length of the wand in swirls and looked a little bit like a muggle candy cane except instead of red it was a black continuous stripe on white wood.

The handle of the wand was white and the end was shaped like a white leg with a black hoof on the end of it. As soon as Hermione picked it up she felt warmth run up her arm and across her shoulders and down her other arm to her wand hand. As the warmth reached the wand it turned into a tingly feeling that work its way back up her right arm across her shoulders and down her left arm and as it reached her wand she heard Kendo say to cast something with the new wand followed by her old wand.

Instinct took over and Hermione cast one her favourite charms where she conjured yellow birds like she had set on Ron except they were the size of seagulls and then with her old wand cast a colour changing charm and the birds changed from yellow to baby blue on some and pink on others as the birds all started chirping happily and flying around her head.

"Excellent, Excellent Hermione." Kendo shouted over the loud chirping as Hermione cancelled the spell and the birds disappeared.

"That was a really weird feeling. It was all warm going across my arms and shoulders and then tingly like someone was tickling me or something." She said looking at her new wand.

"Well as you've cast both your wands now recognise each other as their brother and I must say you've got quite a special combination there Hermione as you see you've combined the three most powerful magical animals that I use in my wand's as the dragon that exists in your vine wand has now recognised and accepted the unicorn and phoenix that reside inside your Aspony wand." Kendo explained.

"Aspony?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Yes Aspen and Ebony" Kendo said "I've three very special ones in this shop and this is one of them." Kendo beamed at Hermione as he had feared that he'd never be able to sell the wand in her hand given the complexity of it's creation.

"What's so special about it?" Harry asked.

Well you see that wand not only is made of two woods but it also shares two cores." Kendo said as Hermione and Harry looked at him stunned.

"Two cores." Hermione said looking at the wand with new respect.

"Yes well the white wood that makes up the majority of your wand is Aspen, which is a highly desirable wood as it looks almost like Ivory and is very good for charm work. There used to be a fairly infamous duelling club that called themselves 'The Silver Spears' back in the eighteenth century who were all highly accomplished duellists. Aspen wood seeks out witches and wizards who are determined and strong minded and have an element of revolutionist about them.

The other wood that I experimented with and combined to it is ebony, which is a wood highly suited to combat and transfiguration and is suited to those with strong beliefs, no matter what pressures are being put on them and won't be swayed very easily from their purpose and beliefs.

So in one wand you have a wand perfect for Charms as well as with the power for duelling and transfiguring that will help in battle magic and creates quite the balance.

Couple that with the two cores in the wand of which the first happens to be a Phoenix tail feather from a Phoenix that used to be bonded with the former minister of magic in China. The feather is wrapped in a unicorn hair that I managed to get with great difficulty. You see the unicorn I got it from was one the largest unicorns I've ever come across and was the leader of its herd.

I don't know how but one day when I was forming the wood for the wands I was working with both the Phoenix feather and the Unicorn hair and had them on my work bench next to each other as I wanted to see whether either would take to the wood combination and I was greatly shocked when I picked up the feather to find that somehow the tail hair had wrapped itself around the feather almost protectively.

Well my father taught me when abnormalities like that happen don't try and change them as nature has a special way of working in wandlore and inserted the twin cores into the wand and saw that they took straight away with the feather taking to the aspen wood and the hair taking to the ebony. So you've got a very special wand there Hermione as it's a lot more powerful than most wands out there." Kendo said clapping his hands together.

"Special wand for a special girl. It's perfect for you Hermione as you excel at charms and you're really good at duelling and transfiguration so it matches you perfectly." Harry said smiling at her as Hermione looked at him and came round the bench and gave him a hug and then broke the hug and gave one to Kendo as well.

"Thank you Kendo. It really is the most beautiful wand." Hermione said breaking the hug.

"I'm just glad that some of my finest work has gone to a good owner." Kendo beamed at her before adding, "by all means take a seat and practice some spells with your new partner."

Hermione sat back down and started to perform some different spells with her wand finding that the wand cast everything easily and more powerfully than her vine wand. She loved her vine wand and wouldn't not use it as it had saved her life so many times and she cast a shield charm with it and found that it was as powerful as her other wand.

She looked up at Kendo in surprise to ask him about how her old wand was more powerful than it had been when she came in but saw that Kendo was watching Harry like a hawk as Harry was continuing along the boxes looking to see if another wand would choose him.

Harry was beginning to give up hope as he passed the box that Hermione's wand had been in that was now empty and he made his way along the table not even looking at the wands really just picking them up and putting them down getting completely disheartened as he thought he must have picked up over six hundred wands.

He decided once he'd got to the end of the row that he'd ask Kendo if it was worth continuing to look but then when he was three boxes from the end of the row Hermione had found her wand he put his hand onto a wand and felt a hot sensation in his hand that swooped up his arm and all around his body before connecting down his right arm to his wrist and Harry could have swore he heard a very distant roar in his ears.

He then felt like he had a miniature creature run up his arm and along his shoulders and down to his new wand hand.

"Quick cast with your new wand then your existing one." Kendo prompt him quickly the urgency clear in his voice.

Harry raised his new wand and cast the strongest shield charm he and he saw that the shield had formed a shield so strong that it looked like a blue piece of glass as Kendo stood on the other side was visible but obscured through the shield which was in a circle about eight foot in diameter.

While holding the shield charm he thought about the kiss he and Hermione had shared and how happy it had made him and he raised his old wand and cast a patronus that leapt from the tip of his wand but actually looked like a shining physical form of a white stag rather than the vapour formed stag that his patronus normally took.

This one looked like he could actually rest a hand on it without it going through it as the Stag nodded to him and then pranced around the room and came running back through his shield before coming to a stop in front of Hermione where it puffed out it's chest to her proudly before slowly lowering its head and appeared to lick her cheek.

Hermione looked stunned and with tears in her eyes touched her cheek where the stag had licked her and then turned her gaze from the stags face to Harry's who was stood watching and the stag with his head slightly cocked to one side as if studying her and the stags behaviour as the stag and the shield both dissipated into nothing as Harry's concentration disappeared as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione raised her wand and cast her own patronus and they both saw that her white otter that jumped from her wand looked almost as solid as his stag and the otter bounded around the room going in and out of Harry's legs before jumping up and Harry instinctively reached his arms out to catch the otter.

The otter landed on his arms but Harry couldn't actually feel any weight from the otter and then the otter moved onto its hind legs bringing its face up to Harry's and then eskimo kissed Harry on the nose.

As soon as the patronus touched Harry he had an image of him and Hermione in the Tiger's bath kissing followed by them laughing while riding Hermione's broom before the patronus dissipated into nothing leaving Harry feeling stunned at the vision that he'd just seen as the wand shop came back into focus.

"Never in all my time have I seen anything like those patronus' that you've both just cast. They looked almost real and lifelike." Kendo said moving forward and waving his wand as he approached the armchairs as the wand boxes started putting themselves away except for the two their wands had come from.

"What just happened?" Harry asked confused how Hermione's patronus brought a vision spinning to his mind.

"I don't honestly know." Hermione said, "but I've never used the memories I was thinking of to make a patronus before so maybe it was something to do with that."

"I haven't either but it was definitely my most favourite memory that I've had that helped me form mine." Harry said feeling his cheeks burn as Hermione looked up at him to see if he was joking.

"Me to." Hermione said quietly almost a whisper biting her lip in that way that he thought made her look cute as hell.

"It's extraordinary, completely unbelievable." Kendo said shaking his head slightly and looking a little pale.

"What's extraordinary Kendo?" Hermione asked.

"Could you both cast a disarming spell at the other with your new wands." Kendo asked them not really looking at them but through them.

"I don't see why not." Harry said as he backed up a little bit, "are you ready for a friendly little duel Hermione?" he asked her with a grin.

"I'll certainly give it a good go." Hermione said getting to her feet as they both stood facing each other a wand in both hands as they nodded to each other and then both shouted "Expelliarmus!" as a light red crackling bolt of magic shot from both of their wands towards each other and as the spells collided they formed a connection much like Harry and Voldemort's wands had done in the grave yard with one continuous stream going together.

Unlike the connection with Voldemort Harry's wand wasn't shaking but was holding steady and the magic between them was currently a light red and was turning white as Harry heard what sounded like a horse whinnying as the ball of light where there spells had connected and it form a dome around them.

Harry concentrated and looked up at Hermione's face as Hermione looked up to into his and as their eyes met they didn't see that Hermione's spell changed from white to baby blue and Harry didn't notice his turn into a girl pink colour as Harry heard the Dragon roar again but this time it sounded more celebratory than challenging and then to his surprise he heard Hermione whisper his name softly, lovingly as he used to hear her whenever he was in the hospital wing and she wanted to see if he was awake.

Hermione after hearing the whinnying coming from where their wands had connected heard a phoenix song as her eyes met Harry and she heard him whisper her name lovingly like he did when he had comforted her after having nightmares at the Badgers Nook and he had comforted her when she was upset.

She stopped pushing her magic into the spell while at the same time Harry did the same and both spell lines changed back to red again but it was a much deeper darker red and the spells then shot off if different directions and Harry's disarming spell shot off and pulled Hermione's vine wand from her grasp as it flew towards Harry before coming to rest at his feet, while at the same time her spell disarmed Harry of his Holly wand as it spun out of his hand and hit the floor at Hermione's feet.

Both of them stood there speechless not knowing what to say as they had never experienced anything like that as they both felt kind of breathless but at the same time elated, comforted and mystified as to what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione said breathlessly turning to look at Kendo who was openly crying and looking like he was going to have a heart attack as his breath came in great big gasps.

Worrying the two teens scooped up the wands at their feet and quickly made their way over to Kendo as Hermione knelt next to his chair and asked him if he was alright as he nodded and smiled while fighting to calm his breathing.

"Are you sure? Should I call someone from Archangels to come look at you?" Harry asked him his face full of concern, which got a firm shake of the head from Kendo as he picked his wand out of his sleeve and cast a wordless spell before reaching up and grabbing what looked like a muggle inhaler from the air and brought it to his mouth and set a puff of air into his mouth which he breathed in a few times before repeating twice more until his breathing became steady again and then he broke out into a laugh as Hermione got up and sat in the seat opposite him and Harry took the seat next to her.

"Sorry about that. I've had asthma since I was a boy and still have to see a NOMA doctor about it as the healers at Archangels can't figure out a way to stop it." Kendo said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, yes, better than alright. I never thought I'd get to see that in my life time." Kendo said shaking his head in wonder.

"What was that? What just happened?" Hermione asked him.

"Darelamia Diligitamima" Kendo said with a far off look on his face. The last recorded time that happened in Asia was in fourteenth century.

"What's Darelamia Diligitamima?" Harry asked.

"Well you see the wand that had chosen you Harry is the brother of the wand that chose Hermione. You see when I took a section of ebony to infuse with the aspen of Hermione's wand I took the same cutting from the aspen to infuse with the ebony thinking that if I can get the two woods to fuse it could create a similar but different result and I call is the Eben wand as in ebony and aspen.

Your wand is stronger in combative magic and transfiguration but the aspen gives it the boost for different charm work as well so both the wands are equal in power but in different ways. The unicorn whose tail hair is in Hermione's Aspony wand allowed me another and after my success with combining that core with the phoenix feather I tried it with a dragon heart string and after a few attempts found one that the tail hair bonded with and put them your wand and the unicorn hair bonded with the ebony and the dragon with the aspen wood.

So you both share the same unicorn in your wands and that was why when you tried to disarm each other the wands recognising it's twin or partner in the others wand wouldn't allow you to disarm each other but disarmed your other wands instead as you see the Phoenix in Hermione's Aspony wand went after a rival phoenix that resides in your Holly wand Harry, whereas the Dragon in your Eben wand Harry went after the dragon in Hermione's Vine wand.

Harry looking down at his wand and seeing the black wood with a white candy cane stripe going round his wand to the tip saw that it was the exact same wand as Hermione's but the colours were reversed and he found it fascinating.

"So does that mean that Hermione and I won't be able to duel each other properly with our new wands?" Harry asked.

"Yes you'll be able to duel but you see with Darelamia Diligitamima it's the wands that bond but through the owners of the wands. I highly doubt that you'll be able to have a serious battle against each other using aggressive spells but you can always duel with your other wands as they aren't bonded." Kendo explained.

"So how come we cast with both wands when we were first accepted by the Aspony and Eden wands?" Hermione asked wanting to clarify why her vine wands was now stronger.

"Well when you first cast with both of your wands you completed the triangle between your wands core in both of your wands and they will balance out the power between them when both in your hands so that you'll be able to cast consistently with both your wands." Kendo explained seeing that they didn't really get it.

Just then the door opened and Giovanni and Louis stuck their heads in the door and seeing Harry and Hermione in there as well entered the store.

"Good day gentlemen. I'm just finishing up with two customers and then I'll be right with you. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" Kendo called over to Giovanni and Louis who were surprised to see Harry and Hermione in a wand shop.

"We were wanting to have a look at wand holsters if you've got any in stock." Said Giovanni before saying hello to Harry and Hermione.

"Certainly had a look at what we've got and I'll join you shortly." Kendo said waving his wand at the wall opposite that opened inwards like a pair of doors revealing a hidden room that was filled with wands holsters.

"If you want to know more about Darelamia Diligitamima I'm sure there will be information on it at Mahoutokoro in the library, although I will admit that the information on it is thin at best. Now if you two are happy with these wands then I'll do you a deal on some customised wand holsters that you might find helpful." Kendo said looking between Harry and Hermione at Giovanni and Louis in the other room.

"Absolutely that would be great." Hermione said thinking that keeping the wands secret would be the best course of action.

"Right well the wands are thirty two Kin each. I know that's expensive but I used two woods and two cores on each of them so they are obviously worth a lot more than my normal wands but I'll throw in a customised wandholders for another eight Kin each and we'll make it a round forty hmmm?" Kendo said getting agreeance from Harry and Hermione who took their beseecher books out wrote out a slip to Kendo's wandmakers and tore them out the book and handed them over to him.

"Thank you Kendo. I think we'll be very happy with our new wands." Harry said handing over his slip.

"Oh of that I have no doubt even if I sound like a big headed idiot saying that but it's some of my very best work that I've ever done. Now I'll just measure you up for your holsters as both of these wands are twelve inches long so that are longer than you're other wands holders and I'll just need to measure you up to make sure they fit.

"Roll your sleeve up please Hermione." Kendo said noticing Hermione's hesitation "Come on now Hermione don't be shy.", he said as he reached for Hermione's sleeve and started rolling it up and noticed that she flinched when the word 'mudblood' that Bellatrix had carved into her arm.

"Who did this to you sweet girl." Kendo said softly as he saw the tears starting to come out of Hermione's eyes and roll down her cheeks as she shook her head vigorously.

"You don't need to tell me dear, but I can cast a glamour over it if you wish before you can get it sorted out." Kendo said kindly wiping the tears off her cheeks as Harry put his hand on her back and whispered it was alright and that she should be proud of it as she didn't give in.

Hermione turned to Harry as if he was mad. "How can I be proud of it. That bitch permanently disfigured me." Hermione said sadly as a great sob escaped her.

"It's a cursed scar Kendo. Done with as cursed blade and the healers at St Mungo and the ministry healers as well as my old nurse at Hogwarts can't do anything about a scar made with a cursed blade." Hermione told him as she broke down and Harry pulled her up to her feet and wrapped his arms around her as she buried herself in Harry's chest and sobbed her heart out.

Harry hated seeing someone he cared for so much being so upset and he rubbed her back in small circles while gently shushing her while she bawled into his chest muffling the sound. He felt like his heart was breaking seeing Hermione so distraught and not being able to fix the problem for her.

He'd thought after she'd called herself 'mudblood and proud' that she saw the scar as a badge of honour for the bravery she had shown under torture but now he was seeing how much it really had affected her. He knew that she dreamed about that day and what that evil bitch had done to her and he wished he'd been able to finish Bellatrix off.

Kendo seeing Harry had things under control went into the room with Giovanni and Louis and started helping them look through the wand holsters before coming out with two red dragon scale holsters that he put into a Kendo's paper bag and he pulled out one of the drawers and took out some parchment and writing instruments and scribbled out two notes quickly.

He summoned their two wand boxes and slipped a note in each one and closed the boxes. Catching Harry's eye Kendo his wand on one of the boxes that instead of being black turned a royal blue and Kendo pointed at the box and then at Harry before slipping them both into the bag and then he made his way to them as Hermione had got control of herself and apologised to Kendo.

Kendo took her hand and kindly said "Dear one you have nothing to apologise for and I have been very honoured to have met you. I've put you both a wand holster in there for now but come back the next time you're in the Bazaar and we'll sort out your customised one and we can see how you're getting on with your new purchases."

"Thank you Kendo. Of course we'll come back the next time we are in the Bazaar and I promise not to cry next time." Hermione said giving his a watery chuckle as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Harry I suggest you go and buy this lovely young lady lunch somewhere and cheer her up as a favour to this tactless old man." Kendo said giving Harry a wink.

"Would be my pleasure." Harry said taking the bag from Kendo and put it in his trunk before shaking Kendo's hand and after Hermione had given Kendo another quick hug and a kiss on the cheek took Harry's offered hand and they excited the shop.

"Ah young love." Kendo said as he went to the counter and extracted two memory phial's and put the tip of his wand to his temple and pulled the memory of what had just happened out and placed it into one of the phial's before repeating the process.

He took a piece of parchment and an envelope and wrote a letter and enclosed one of the phial with the letter before sealing the envelope and writing:

 _ **To Garrick Olivander, Olivanders, Diagon Alley, England**_

* * *

 **Authors Note: - Ok so that was chapter 66. So I'm slowing down a little in my writing at the moment as you'll probably have noticed that my chapters are getting longer over the last couple of chapters. I'm still going to try and release every four days but occasionally I might start slipping into 5 or 6 but that's only because I'm writing more.**

 **I lost this weekend as I was in London (and no I didn't have time to visit Diagon Alley or the Leaky Cauldron unfortunately) so I effectively lost a couple of days, which has set me back a little bit.**

 **So a little more information about The Jade Dragon and a little more insight into what they are all about. Bunch of Scoundrels. More will be coming along that storyline though as that is just a little look into them.**

 **So Harry's late night visitor wasn't a dream... dun dun dun! But who was it? Was it a Turtle? Could the Tigers have found out where he was staying? Did someone spike his drink? It wasn't the barman if they did so who did it?**

 **Right then the trip to Kendo's wandmakers. I've not really read a lot of stories on here with dual casting and two wands etc and I haven't decided yet whether Harry and Hermione will always be able to dual cast or whether their first time with both their wands will be the only time. I hope you liked the wand finding as it was quite fun to write it and I spent quite a bit of time thinking that up and what certain aspects of the wand bonding ceremony could actually mean which is why I didn't have Kendo go into too much details as we all know what our favourite girl is like when she starts researching more about Darelamia Diligitamima. You might be curious and wondering what that means and it's actually a combination of words made from four words in Italian, French and Latin that I chopped, shuffled and fused together to make something magical sounding, but the four words I used were Friend, Heart, Lover and Soul. Just incase you were interested (probably an over share but that's the sort of thing I research when thinking up some of my stuff.)**

 **This is the last chapter for a few at the Banzai Baazar. They will be going back quite frequently but most likely not in as much detail (I say that I'll probably go bonkers overload on the detail and description as normal) as it allows all the other Clans to interact more outside of school plus other characters can come in and out a lot more easily as well.**

 **Please feel free to review or PM any thoughts. I have noticed that my viewing figures have dipped a little over the last two chapters (not massively but slightly), so I hope I'm not losing peoples interest.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll have the next chapter on, on Saturday night.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	67. Chapter 67 - The Dragons Lair

**Chapter 67 – The Dragons Lair**

 **Sunday 14th August, Onboard the Asian Express, Destination Unknown, Japan**

Harry was sat leaning against the window of the carriage and to his surprise Hermione was sat leaned and sort of snuggled up against him having a little nap as she said that she hadn't had a full night's sleep the night before and had had to get up during the night along with the emotion of the day had taken it out of her.

They were in the compartment with the Turtles on the Asian Express having returned to the terminal where they all met up outside the main entrance after completing their shopping for the weekend.

Harry thought it was all going to kick off at the station as several Phoenix Clan members of the year below were getting on the same train and Louis and Giovanni wanted to give them a good hexing on the platform and only refrained from doing so at Hermione's request.

"So what were you two doing in Kendo's earlier?" Louis asked Harry quietly.

"We were just having a talk with Kendo about the wand styling he has compared to Ollivander's, where we bought our wands from, and Kendo was telling us about his friendship with Mr. Ollivander." Harry replied.

"So you just went to have a chat with a wand maker?" Giovanni asked giving them a funny look.

"No we are getting new holsters made and he took our measurements and stuff and then we kind of just got talking you know." Harry replied, seeing from their reaction that this was a more understandable reason for being seen chatting with the wand maker.

"So did you two get wand holsters?" Harry asked the pair.

"Yep so now we can be like you two and just flick and fire." Louis answered as he flicked his wrist and failed to catch his wand, it skittered cross the carriage floor getting a laugh from the rest of the Turtles.

"Smooth Louis" Akiko laughed and they all went quiet as Hermione stirred against Harry and snuggled in a little more wrapping her arm around his torso.

"So have you contacted the Dragons about going to stay at The Dragon's Lair?" Tim asked Harry as he popped a sweet of some kind into his mouth and chewed it for a couple of seconds and then started talking but instead of his voice it was a gorilla's voice that came out as it started off as oooh oooh ahhhh ooh ahhh's before going into a high pitch kind of yell that earned him a whack from Yoko who reminded him that Hermione was trying to sleep.

"Sorry, I didn't think." Tim said feeling guilty as Hermione stirred a little.

"Obviously" replied Gwen.

"It's alright guys don't worry she wouldn't be annoyed if you woke her up. She's not like that." Harry said gently stroking her hair and head getting a little murmur from Hermione as she wrinkled her nose a little before her face went back to normal as Harry looked down her loving watching her sleep as she looked like an angel.

"In answer to your question though, no I've not as I need to send a message across to them later but I'll just send a patronus over there like I did with Hero and I'll just arrange a time for them to meet us and if they aren't their then I'll assume they either didn't get it or don't want us there and then we'll probably stay with you lot again if that's alright." Harry said, not wanting to try and cast the patronus in front of Turtles in case it had changed when he cast with his old wand and they'd all ask questions about it.

"Course mate, you can stay with us as long as you want as we want you two in our Clan. You bring a new dynamic to the group, not to mention Hermione's brain might actually give us a chance of competing in the Clan Shield this year, although saying that you'll earn us plenty of points in that as well as I thought Master Ken was going to adopt you after Defense class." Omori said putting an acid pop into his mouth and enjoying the feeling of the sweet burning a hole in his tongue as it fizzed and split its way through his tongue.

"Cheers guys" he replied giving the Turtle's a warm smile.

The train pulled into the station and Harry, Hermione and Hero shared a tut tut back up towards the school as they looked ahead and saw that Omori, Tim, Giovanni and Louis had cast acceleration charms on their tut tut as it shot off at speed with Omori, Tim and Giovanni in the seats and Louis hanging onto one of the rails for dear life on the back.

"Did you sleep alright?" Harry asked Hermione who gave a small yawn which she covered with her hand as she nodded.

"I've got to send a message to the Dragon's about going over there if you still want to go and see what it's like." Harry told her as the tut tut worked its way around the little lanes towards the school entrance.

"Well I suppose we should, it's only fair after spending time with the Tigers and the Turtles and if we don't like it then we can always go back to Tiger Land or Turtle Island, as they were kind enough to have already offered for us to stay there with them." Hermione replied finding that she was waking up more and more.

"The Dragon's are alright you'll have a good laugh with them as all they want to do is Quidditch and duelling so you'll definitely have fun Harry." Hero added leaning back from the front seat.

They arrived at the entrance to the school cave where the tut tuts had all come to a stop in a line and Harry, Hero and Hermione all got off the tut-tut and walked towards the entrance to the school where they saw Hester Steiggson and a guy just a little bit shorter than Hero stood talking at the entrance to the caves.

Hester tapped the boy on the elbow when she saw Harry, Hero and Hermione walking towards them and her face lit up into a smile that showed her perfect smile and pearly white teeth and Hermione couldn't help but hate how gorgeous Hester was. She saw Hester was aiming her smile at Harry and looking at him like a lion looks at its prey.

Instinctively Hermione hooked her arm through Harry's and saw Hester's smile get even bigger at the movement although she saw the smile slip a fraction as Harry took his eyes off Hester and the boy and her turned looking down at her and gave her a small smile, which she returned.

The two Dragons made their way over to the trio and came to a stop before the two Dragons gave them all a bow, which the trio returned.

"Hi Hero, Hermione, Harry." the boy greeted before adding "Did Hero show you a good time at the Bazaar?"

"Yes he did, we had a really cool weekend thanks errrr….." Harry said not remembering the boy's name.

"The names Sunny Hichiro and I'm senior prefect for Dragon Clan." The boy answered giving them a warm hearted smile. "This lovely lady I'm sure you already know is Hester Steiggson, our very own Head Girl." To which Hester gave them a dazzling smile and a little curtsey.

"So are you two here waiting for me or Harry and Hermione?" Hero asked.

"Harry and Hermione of course, but don't take that as a dis Hero," Hester responded, "We wanted to see if you'd two would like to come to the Dragon's Lair and stay with Dragon Clan this week." Hester added not taking her eyes from Harry who was starting to feel a little hot under the collar at the girl's gaze.

"Well Hester we would of course to love to come to the Dragon's Lair for the week but we've got to make a delivery at Tiger Land first before going back to Turtle Island so I can collect my trunk and my things." Hermione said not liking being ignored.

"Oh Ok... Well how about Harry goes with me now to Dragon territory seeing as how he's already got his trunk with him and you and Sunny can go and make your stop at Tiger Land and get your trunk from Turtle Island, then you can catch us up while I make Harry welcome and comfortable at the Dragon's Lair. Don't worry he'll be quite comfortable." Hester suggested having finally turned her eyes to Hermione and enjoying seeing Hermione squirm at the suggestion of her stealing Harry away.

Hester couldn't help smiling a little more at seeing Hermione tighten he grip on Harry's arm at the comment and thinking how much fun it was going to be getting a rise out of Hermione over the next week by flirting outrageously with Harry.

"Sorry Hester I'm afraid I'm making the delivery with Hermione to Tiger Land and then I would like to say good bye to the Turtles properly as they've given us a really fun week and we wanted to say thanks properly." Harry said as Hester's smile didn't waver for a second and she noticed a little smirk of triumph momentarily reach Hermione's face.

"Well that's alright it was just a suggestion. We just thought that you might like come straight from the Bazaar, but I guess we didn't really think about you having to pack." Sunny said.

"How about they make our stop off in Tiger Land and get their stuff and then they can have their final meal with the Turtles and then they can head over to The Dragon's Lair and meet you there?" Hero suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. It will give us a little more time to prepare as well." Hester said giving them another dazzling smile before the smile dropped off her face as she looked behind them and her face took on a hard determined look.

Harry turned to see what had caused the smile to fade and he saw Stacey Wong and three other Phoenix girls approaching them after disembarking a tut tut carrying their shopping bags towards them with Stacey leading the charge.

"How about we go into the grounds now before our nostril's catch a large stench of Phoenix?" Hester suggested getting agreeance from Hero and Sunny as they all made their way inside the lifts and towards the elevators.

* * *

 **A few moments earlier in a Tut Tut, Approaching the cave entrance to Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Japan**

"So have you finished your list then?" Gosia Potiszska asked Stacey Wong for the fifth time that day. They were riding in the front of the tut tut after casting an extension charrm on the single seat with Trixie Popowitz and Lei Bei, who were sat in the back seats as their tut tut made its way along the dirt track from the station.

"Yes I've done mine, how about you?" Stacey asked feeling quite tired as Lei, Gosia and Trixie had been speaking about nothing else all weekend apart from the Truth or Dare lists and who might be making their top five and kept reminding her that she needed to have her list finished that day.

"So…. Who did you go with?" Trixie asked frustrated that her friend hadn't given any details away all week.

"Does it matter?" Stacey asked.

"Course it matters as I want to see how close it is to mine. It's about the best looking in the year isn't it but Trixie and I are doing ours off who we actually fancy rather than just looks and I wondered whether you'd done the same." Lei replied cautiously.

"Well who did you put on yours?" Stacey fired back.

"Simple, Hero Takahiro, Goro Jing, Harry Potter, Trevor Startlegnash and Kuki" Lei responded with a small shrug as if the answer was obvious.

"So you put a Turtle top, a Tiger second, Harry Potter third, a bleeding Dragon fourth and Cookoo fifth?" Trixie clarified surprised that her friend had put Kuki fifth as she'd seen over the years how much Lei fancied the nice friendly Thai boy in their Clan.

"I didn't say that I'd put them in that order, but of course I put Kuki in he's really good looking." Lei said defensively and trying and failing not to blush, "Anyway quit stalling Stacey who did you put in your list?"

Stacey let out a sigh as they clearly wasn't going to drop the subject, "Fine I put Hero Takahiro, Goro Jing, Harry Potter, Sunny Hichiro and Jürgen Platz and no not in that order."

"You haven't put a single Phoenix boy in your top five?" Gosia asked surprised, "what about Marco as he's really good looking."

"He is good looking but he's an absolute idiot and his ego's already over inflated as it is without me voting for him." Stacey reasoned. "Who did you put in then Gosia?"

"Harry Potter number one obviously I mean he's fit, famous and if he can afford a Firebolt racing broom he must be loaded as well. Hero second as who wouldn't love getting their hands on all those muscles, Marco third as he's really good looking in a more pretty boy kind of way, Eddie fourth and Goro Jing fifth as I think he's got a niceness about his face." Gosia answered rolling her eyes as the girls all started whistling when she said Eddie's name. "Give over you lot Eddie is a good looking little birdie." She said causing them to laugh.

"So how come you didn't have Charlie Chung in there as well? If you think Eddie is good looking as they are identical twins. Well except Eddie bleached his hair." Trixie asked.

"I don't know Charlie as well as I know Eddie and hello…. he's a Dragon! Do you honestly think I'd be voting for any of them after the amount of curses they've sent my way this week. I feel like I've been walking round casting shield charms all week." Gosia reasoned.

"You saying that Turtle and Tiger haven't been firing curses at you?" asked Lei.

"Yes but we've always had a problem with Dragon haven't we? Tiger and Turtle will calm down once we find out what has got them all so riled up." replied Gosia. "Who did you go for in the end then Trixie?"

"Well Harry Potter has to go top obviously, then I put Marco as second, Hero third, Goro Jing fourth and I don't want to say who I've put fifth." Trixie replied as the other's all made spluttering noises.

"That shit isn't going to fly Tricks. You've been on at me all week about my list and who I was going to pick so you aren't getting away with that." Stacey said.

"Yeah come on Trixie don't be such a cop out." Gosia added to Lei's agreement.

"Fine! Fine! If you must know I put Tai Taylor." Trixie said crossing her arms over her ample chest defensively.

"Tai Taylor?!" the others all said shocked.

"What I think he's really cute and he's got really nice dimples." Trixie said as the others all started laughing at her.

"Dimples!" Gosia chuckled.

"Alright fine he's got a nice ass, ok I admit it." Trixie said laughing along with the rest of them.

As the tut tut made its way along the path Stacey looked towards the entrance of the cave leading to the school grounds thinking how it had been nice to have a weekend with her friends at the Banzai Bazaar without having all the other clans sending curses and hexes their way as they weren't meant to use magic outside of school. Obviously no one stuck to this except on the train but at the Bazaar there was so many witches and wizards knocking about the ministry wouldn't been able to track who was doing what.

She saw in the distance Harry, Hermione and Hero talking with Hester Steiggson and Sunny Hichiro and Stacey disappointedly assumed that they were probably inviting them to The Dragon's Lair to spend the week there denying Phoenix Clan a chance to get to know the two new famous students once again.

She already had written a note to him requesting to meet her tonight after eleven o'clock at the Quidditch stand where they had had their first Quidditch lesson together. The note was in its small envelope in her jeans back pocket and she was going to send it to Harry via her owl but seeing them there talking presented an opportunity to get the note to Harry quicker.

As the tut tut came to a stop Stacey grabbed her bags and got out and immediately started walking up the small slope to the entrance to the cave where Harry was stood. "Stacey slow down will you!" Lei called having grabbed her own bags and started after her friend fearful of what an encounter with the Head Boy and Girl could do to her friend given the hostilities over the last week.

"I'm going to go speak to Harry and Hermione while there not all surrounded by an entire Clan like they have been all week and try and find out what exactly is going on with the other Clans and why they have started up on Phoenix members." Stacey replied as she saw Trixie and Gosia climbing out the little tut tut behind them and started after Lei and Stacey to try and catch up in case they needed some back up.

As Stacey got to about fifty yards from them the group turned and started walking into the cave, Stacey saw Harry cast a look over his shoulder at her as she waved the note at him and tried to signal for him to slow down.

Harry seeing Stacey's signal but not wanting Hermione to have to deal with a Phoenix member turned to Hermione and said that he just needed to redo his shoe lace and she removed her arm and kept following the others. Harry quickly dropped down onto one knee and pulled the already tied lace loose before tying it more securely.

Harry noticed that Hester, Sunny and Hero had come to a stop and were all waiting for Hermione as she walked towards them and Harry couldn't help but check out Hermione's bum in the black leggings that she was wearing and think of how amazing her bum looked in them.

He stood up and saw Stacey was about twenty yards from him now and pretended to be checking the locks on his trunk whereas he was actually flicking them open and pointed at them for Stacey with his body blocking his movement from Hermione and the others as he pulled the trunk on its wheels towards the others who were waiting for him at the bottom of the stone escalator leading into the school.

Harry got on the step behind Hermione as the group talked going up the escalator and Harry turned to see Stacey was about ten steps behind him on the escalator and holding her position, which he understood not wanting to get close enough to get hexed he turned slightly and pulled the lid of his trunk open leaving a gap of about four inches and turned back giving Stacey a nod as she smiled at him and nodded back.

Harry turned around as Stacey took her wand out and cast a levitation charm on her note and guided it towards the gap at Harry's trunk and then cast it into the trunk. Harry heard a slight noise from his trunk and turned his head to look at Stacey who was beaming a smile at him and nodded as he gave her a small smile and a nod and turned back towards Hermione and Sunny who had asked him a question about what he thought of Yokozuna's compared to The Food Dun It Express.

Harry happy with his little bit of espionage with Stacey and getting her note without the others noticing replied that he preferred The Food Dun It Express as there was better selection, which Hermione grinned at as he guessed he had without listening managed to agree with her point.

* * *

 **Eleventh Year Girls Dorm, Tiger Pagoda, Tiger Land, Mahoutokoro**

Hermione let out a growl of annoyance as she entered the Tiger girl's dorm and slammed the door hard behind her making a loud booming noise.

"Bloody Hell!" Mio said jumping as the door slammed as she was reading her scroll viewer. "You gave me a right fright."

"Sorry." Hermione said grumpily.

"What's got into you?" asked Hilde who had her hand on her chest as Hermione had given her a fright as well.

"Hester Bloody Steiggson has got into me." Hermione responded with a growl.

"Why? What's she done?" asked Fu who was picking up some of the makeup and things that she'd dropped when the slamming door had scared her.

"Oh you should see the state of her. Absolutely fawning all over Harry. It makes me sick." Hermione said with a huff.

"What do you mean by fawning?" Ling asked.

"You should see her she's literally undressing him with her eyes every time she sees him and she's being so flirty with him especially a minute ago. I'm surprised that she didn't just straddle him right there and then.." Hermione explained flopping down onto the foot of Mio's bed.

"And we all know that's your job isn't it." Ling said with a grin that faded when she saw the dark look Hermione threw her as this wasn't a time for making jokes about it as Hermione looked annoyed. "Sorry clearly not ready for jokes yet huh. Errr well it's going to happen isn't it I mean almost any girl in the school would jump his bones if they had half the chance so I'm not surprised Hester would be a bit flirty with him." Ling replied honestly.

"I'm not saying they wouldn't but she's likely to succeed isn't she... I mean look at her." Hermione said rubbing her face in her hands in frustration.

"What about her?" Li asked sitting next to Hermione as Mio sat up on her other side and put her arm around her shoulders.

"She's gorgeous isn't she? Like model pretty. I wouldn't stand a chance against a girl who looks like that." Hermione answered putting her head in her hands.

"Hermione your talking crazy, we've seen the way Harry looks at you and believe me he doesn't just look at you like a friend like you say he does and her certainly doesn't act that way either." Li replied rubbing Hermione's back.

"Yeah we've all been around boys long enough Hermione to know when a guy likes a girl and what it looks like." Fu said dropping down onto Li's bed that was opposite Mio's.

"Really and you haven't noticed the way Chen looks at you?" Hermione scoffed causing the rest of the Tiger girls to breathe in sharply.

"What do you mean by that?" Fu asked.

"You must have noticed the way Chen looks at you. I saw it the first night here and the little look you exchanged when we were playing Pocky after his and Mio's round." Hermione explained as Fu looked down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fu said quietly worried that they'd all take the mick out of her for liking Chen.

Ling sat down next to Fu and Hilde dropped down the other side and bumped her with her shoulder. "Come on Fu, we all knowyou like him and its obvious to all of us that he likes you so you must have an inkling that he likes you. You and he look at each other like a pair of love struck cubs the way Harry and Hermione do." Hilde explained as Fu looked at her friend to see if she was joking and saw that her friend was being serious.

"Do you really think I look at him the way Hermione looks at Harry? Oh god do you think he knows how much I like him?" Fu asked panicking.

"No" all the girls except Hermione replied at once.

"He's a guy and guys are a bit thick when it comes to that sort of thing. I practically had to write it down for Sapporo and Chen can't see how much you like him and Harry can't see how much Hermione is in love with him." said Li.

Hermione's head shot up and she was about to say something before Mio cut her off. "Don't bother pretending you're not in love with him to us Hermione. We saw that kiss you gave him and the way you are with him." Mio said as Hermione's looked down at her shoes wondering whether Harry has noticed and really didnt like her that. She he did like her but consideri g he was the bravest person she'd ever met he was just as scared as her. If she was right about his feelings for her.

"So what do I do now?" asked Fu.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, one problem at a time. No offence Fu but we've got all night to sort your situation with Chen out. Hermione's got to go soon." said Hilde patting her friends back.

"Yes let's get Hermione sorted first and then we'll sort out your plan of attack." Mio added getting agreement from the rest of the girls.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Harry's Trunk, Eleventh Year boys Dorm, Tiger Pagoda, Mahoutokoro**

"So did you like the Banzai Bazaar Harry?" asked Sapporo.

"Yeah it was really good and massive compared to Diagon Alley in England but then I suppose it's the main shopping place in Asia isn't it, so it's bound to have more shops as there are more people." Harry replied as the Tiger boys were in his trunk as Harry was helping them gather the alcohol that he and the Turtles had got them from Liquor Lickers.

"Yeah it's pretty massive. Thing about it is that you could go to a different shop every weekend and still not have gone to them all in a year." Goro chipped in as he took a crate of elfish wine off Harry.

"Did any of you guys come into my tablet while we were staying at The Rack Shack last night?" Harry asked the Tiger boys.

"No mate we were going to come and say good night to you and the Turtles and ask if you wanted to have breakfast the next day, but none of us or the girls could remember which row you were on so we just left it." Jürgen replied.

"Why what's up?" asked Chen.

"Oh nothing major just someone was in my room last night when I was in bed I didn't see who it was and they didn't say anything so I just wanted to see if any of you guys had been in there." Harry explained hoping they wouldn't press for too many details.

"Nah mate was none of us and if the girls knew where you and Hermione were then they would have told us and we'd have all gone over." Tai replied taking the elfish wine from Goro before heading out of the trunk to the dorm so that they could hide the drinks they have arranged for Harry and the Turtles to get them

"Right guys I think that's everything you ordered isn't it?" Harry asked the Tigers who gave an affirmative after crossing the wine off the list.

"Cheers for getting that stuff for us Harry. It's certainly going to make this year a lot more interesting having a means of getting drink into the school easier although next time maybe shrink your trunk so you can carry it round in your pocket as it might look a bit weird if one of the Masters or Sensei see you taking a trunk every time you go to the Bazaar." Goro suggested.

"God I'm so stupid, why didn't I think of that?" Harry asked face palming himself.

"Ah well that's why he's senior prefect and we aren't." teased Chen.

"Seriously though thanks Harry for getting that stuff you've done us a massive favor and because we've got enough to look after ourselves and the girls for a good few months we could possibly sell some of this stuff to some of the younger years. They'll pay well over the odds and it could fund something really good at the end of the year." Sapporo suggested.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Goro said.

"Me too as Hermione would probably go mental if she thought that I was helping you guys sell booze to younger kids. She gave me enough of an ear bashing about helping smuggle booze into school in the first place, although she can't talk as I know she's brought some stuff with her." Harry replied. "Look I'm going to have to go guys as I've got to say good bye to the Turtles and then head over for dinner and go stay with the Dragons for a week." Harry said as he exited his trunk after the Tigers and locked it.

"Can we not tempt you to sack off the other Clans and just become a Tiger permanently Harry? I know you'd take my spot on the team but I'd really like us to beat Phoenix this year and win the Quidditch cupr." Tai asked.

"I'm thinking about it Tai, although you're a really good Seeker so I don't know whether I could displace you from the team." Harry responded as he took up his trunk and said his good byes again to the Tigers.

* * *

 **Outside Turtle Island, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

"Well that was a really fun week wasn't it?" Harry asked as he and Hermione made their way out of the trees and onto the main grounds of Mahoutokoro.

"Yes it was really fun; the Banzai Bazaar was brilliant wasn't it? The Turtle girls were fun as well and really looked after me. Gwen and June especially were really nice to me and really made me feel like one of the girls." Hermione said linking arms with Harry as was becoming her habit; she was enjoying the contact between them again. The Tiger girls had told her to maybe do this as much as possible as it was a good way of letting other girls at school know to stay away and that Harry wouldn't have too much trouble with her there to protect him and keep the other girls away.

"It was really nice of them to ask Boshu if he would allow us entry into Turtle Island even if we didn't pick Turtle Clan wasn't it?" Harry asked as he and Hermione had both been touched by the niceness of the Turtle's display of friendship.

"It was really sweet of them. Although Boshu was never going to agree to if." Hermione agreed.

"So a week with the Dragons, I wonder what their Clan Territory is like." Harry thought out loud as they made their way along the path with their trunks and headed towards the library.

"It's meant to be inside the side of the mountain so I'm really curious as well. It really is a privilege getting to see all these different Clan territories as every other student here isn't able to see where the other students live." Hermione said.

"I know it's really cool. It's funny really I saw three of the Hogwarts houses common rooms and one of them was Slytherin and now I've come to Mahoutokoro and I'll managed to see three of them as well." Harry added thinking back to when he had been in the Ravenclaw and Slytherin common rooms.

"You never really told me what Ravenclaw tower was like." Hermione muttered, disappointed that she had missed both opportunities to see other Houses common rooms especially the Slytherin one, which she hadn't been able to after her polyjuice mishap with Millicent Bulstrode's cat' hair.

"It was a lot like Gryffindor Tower except it was blue everywhere and had a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw in there and the ceiling was higher. Oh and instead of a portrait they had this talking door knocker that asked you a question that you had to answer correctly in order to get in and I'm so glad Luna was with me otherwise I'd probably have not got in." Harry replied smiling as he thought about his blonde haired Ravenclaw friend.

They passed the library and the Jade Pagoda and as they reached the end of the classrooms Harry realized that they'd not been any further downhill in the school grounds than they currently were.

They looked to their left as they cleared the school grounds and the Quidditch stadium and they saw a crystal clear river flowing from under the stadium and down the hill towards the side of the mountain.

"Do you think that's where the water for the stadium came from when Master Bo set the pitch to Turtle's?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Probably although the water would somehow have to flow upstream for it to do that." Hermione answered, thinking how that could be possible.

Next to the river was the side of the mountain that stretched up a good few hundred feet to the summit which they had raced up and down during their first Quidditch lesson. Next to the mountain was a large open field of grass so well maintained it was almost like a bowling green and Harry thought if it was a muggle school then the students would be playing football and things on it in the summer.

Harry realized that the school itself was really on the side of the mountain sloping down but was actually like a bowl had been cut out of the rock and the bowl was just sloping from the main entrance to Tiger Land and Turtle Island and then through the school before ending at the entrance to The Dragons Lair and then sloping right and the ground ended in a big bunch of clouds and Harry and Hermione saw that there was a bridge leading into the clouds and at the top of clouds peaking out was a pagoda roof.

"Oh my god the Phoenix Clan area is on a cloud?" Hermione gasped.

"Wow that's mental. It must have taken some pretty crazy magic to be able to build on a cloud." Harry said in awe.

"It's such a shame we'll never get to see it." Hermione said disappointed that she wasn't going to get to witness some incredible magic up close and personal.

"Who says we can't?" Harry said.

"We decided that we weren't going to Phoenix didn't we." Hermione replied panicking that Harry had changed his mind.

"I know but we can still go under my invisibility cloak and check it out before we pick our Clan's as we've still got access through our uniforms haven't we." Harry said grinning as the thought of messing with Phoenix Clan's heads just gave him a good idea that he was sure Hermione would be on board with given what they had written to them.

"I can see you're planning something as you've got that grin you do when you've got an evil idea, like when you planned how to take it to Umbridge. Go on spill the details what is it Harry?" she asked trying not to smile and encourage him, failing miserably.

"I'm still working out the details but I'm sure you'll like the idea." Harry replied as he saw a group of people further down the hill playing what looked to be firework Frisbee as they were playing catch with what looked like a sparkler.

As Harry and Hermione continued down the hill towards them they saw one of the boys who looked like Eddie Chung except his hair was black had caught the firework, looked up, and waved to them and the other Dragons turned around and waved just as the firework the boy was holding exploded covering the boy in purple gunge and getting a laugh from the rest of the Dragons.

As Harry and Hermione approached the Dragons, the eleventh year Clan members lined up like they were getting ready for a military inspection, Hester and Sunny Hichiro moved to the ends of the line and Hester fired off a series of fireworks from her wand that went off in the sky and formed the words 'Welcome Harry and Hermione to Dragon Clan'.

Sunny then did a rather elegant and complicated bit of wand work and a dragon made of fire came out of his wand and flew towards Harry and Hermione before banking off and flying around them before swooping over the Dragon members and then hovering above them flapping it's wings.

"Wow that's a great bit of magic." Hermione laughed, beaming at them as the words and the Dragon dissipated.

"Thanks. It's a spell my older brother taught me and I thought this was a good time to pull it out the bag." Sunny said bowing along with the rest of the Dragons, which Harry and Hermione returned to them all.

"Thanks very much for allowing us to come and stay with you guys this week." Harry said.

"Introductions I think." Hester suggested as the Dragons all nodded and looked to Sunny who stepped forward. Sunny was about six foot and had really muscled arms. He had long hair that was tied up in a ponytail on top of his head.

"Well I'm Sunny Hichiro senior prefect of Dragon Clan as you already know and errr I'm originally from Tokyo but recently my parents moved to Malaysia. Welcome to Dragon Clan." Sunny greeted turning to the boy next to him who was the one covered in purple paint stepped forward and bowed.

"Apologies for my appearance but that bloody firework went off without me thinking. I'm Charlie Chung. I'm from China and I think you spoke to my brother Eddie in your first dueling class." Charlie greeted. Charlie was the spit image of his brother in looks except his hair.

Charlie stepped back and a short Asian girl with black hair, that was tied up in two small buns of the sides of her head, tied up with yellow bows, and had bangles of hair coming down framing her face. She had a tanned moon face and bowed to Harry and Hermione in turn. "Hi I'm Erin Seung and I'm from South Korea. I don't know why you'd be bothered about where we live but as there telling you I might as well. Oooooh and I'm very pleased to meet you both." Then she performed a little curtsey that got a laugh from Harry and Hermione as they did their over dramatic bows and curtsey in return.

The next girl stepped forward who had pale skin and straight black shoulder length hair and talked very quietly. "Hi I'm Rachel Yu and I'm from China as well, but please just call me Rach as everyone else does. Welcome to Dragon." She greeted smiling at them shyly and got back into line.

Next up came a middle eastern looking boy who was about five foot ten and had jet black hair that looked like he had streaks of grey in it and he also had quite a heavy stubble with it and really hairy forearms. "Greetings, I'm Emre Efe from Turkey, welcome to Dragon Clan and I'm glad to finally meet you." He greeted, although Harry noticed that like Louis in Turtle, Emre seemed to only have eyes for Hermione and hadn't even looked at Harry as he stepped forward and took Hermione's hand in his and kissed her hand.

Hermione not knowing what to do just said thanks and then subtly tried to pull her hand back out of Emre's grip. Thankfully before it got any more awkward Emre was pulled back into line from behind by a very tanned boy with really broad and muscled arms who then stepped forward.

"Sorry about Emre sometimes he doesn't know when to stop. I'm Quillaq Kankook from America, but everyone just calls me Chinook" Quillaq greeted.

"As in the helicopter?" Harry asked thinking that a strange nickname.

"Yeah stupid I know but this lot started calling me that as I got lost once when doing the one of the flight routes and I took a wrong turn down one of the tunnels in the mountain and came out near a NOMA army air force base and nearly flew into one of the helicopters as it was taking off and luckily Master Yoshi had gone after me and managed to pull me the way out of the blades and since then everyone calls me Chinook." Quillaq explained.

"It's not because you had a near run in Quillaq it's because you turn like a helicopter instead of a NOMA fighter jet." a tall blonde boy who looked like he was a surfer or something said getting a laugh from the others.

"Bugger off Nash, I still turn quicker than your gorilla looking ass." Quillaq fired back getting another laugh.

"Now now boys let's not get into this again." a brown haired Asian girl with a long plait going down her back said stepping out from between the two boys. "Hi you two. I'm Riko Rei and I'm from Suzuka in Japan, but everyone calls me Ray Ray." And she smiled at the pair and Hermione noticed her eyes do an up and down as she checked Harry out before she turned back into line.

Next the blonde surfer looking guy walked forward and gave them an airy wave, "Hi guys, I'm Trevor Startlegnash but everyone just calls me Nash and I'm from Canada. Welcome to what will hopefully be your new Clan." he greeted and gave Hermione a wink that caused her to blush.

Harry didn't mind Emre as much as Harry could see that he was a bit smarmy and that Hermione clearly wasn't interested but Trevor, or Nash, was actually a pretty good looking bloke and Harry could see he clearly didn't think Hermione was ugly.

Next up a busty raven dark head girl stepped forward who was wearing a pair of leggings like Hermione, and Harry could see she had killer legs and her bust was threatening to split her red blouse open as her breasts were straining at the material. Her hair was really long and fell to about midway down her back and she flicked her head to the side and her hair flipped to one side as she ran her fingers through it and Harry thought she looked amazing like something out of muggle hair commercial.

"Hola, I'm Rosa Sanchez. Welcome to Dragon and I can't wait to get to know you better." Rosa greeted looking at Harry and she smiled at him as she saw Hermione lean a little closer to Harry. Rosa laughed internally about how right Hester was about how easy it would be to get a rise out of Hermione although as her eyes flicked down to Harry's groin she thought she might be getting a rise of out him to.

"I hail from Bilbao in Spain, so if you are ever there then please look me up and welcome to the Clan." Rosa added giving Harry a naughty little wink and Hermione could have sworn she heard Harry gulp. 'great another shark in the water who is after Harry.' Hermione thought to herself as Rosa's limelight was stolen as Hester stepped forward.

"Hello again you two and I'm so glad you've come. So obviously as you already know I'm Hester Steiggson although this lot do call me Stig on occasion after some NOMA British TV show about cars because I'm a fast flyer. I'm from Finland and Head Girl and if there are any problems or you need help settling in then come see me." Hester greeted and gave them both her most dazzling smile.

"Thanks for the introductions guys and it's nice to meet you all and we're really interested to get to know you all and see what life is like in the Dragon's Lair." Harry said giving them all a grin and felt a bit stuffy as he hated public speaking.

"Right well now that's out the way let's go in and get you settled. Are you guys' hungry?"Quillaq asked Harry and Hermione who looked at each other and nodded.

"Just eaten thanks." Hermione replied as they all set off and followed the Dragons down a path leading to the entrance of the cave where they came across a bridge that was over the little river that had run out of the Quidditch stadium and along the side of the field.

They made their way over the bridge towards the mouth of the cave into the Dragon's Lair "Don't jump but Ryu our Clan guardian will be making an appearance soon and try not to jump when it happens as he loves sneaking up on newbie's and making them jump." Charlie called back over his shoulder.

The words had just reached their ears when out of the cave mouth a large patronus looking Dragon's head emerged. "Greetings young ones." the booming voice of the Dragon Clan guardian called out to them.

They recognized the voice of the Dragon from their sorting. "Hello Ryu, may we introduce Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to you again." Hester called bowing to the dragon's head.

"Ah yes such Bravery and Power. I'm glad that you have finally come to where you belong; I welcome you and hope you will become one of my Dragon's permanently. Welcome to the Dragon's Lair." Ryu greeted before disappearing.

"Come on in guys we'll get your trunks squared away first and then we'll give you the tour and maybe grab some food if your peckish by then." Ray Ray instructed as they made their way into a lamp lit tunnel and Harry noticed that the Dragons didn't seem at all affected by the lighting change or the eerie feel in the tunnel and Hermione obviously did as he felt her hand snake its way into his and he gave it a little squeeze.

The tunnel went on for about ten meters going an angle down into the mountain until the tunnel opened up and the Dragon's Lair was unveiled to them.

"Wow!" they both exclaimed at the same time as the Dragons all turned to grin at them as everyone had the exact same reaction when they first entered the Dragon's Lair.

The Dragon's Lair was laid out in a giant semi-circular shape and directly in front of Harry and Hermione was a half moon of floor space about twenty meters across and arranged around the curve of the semi-circle were about fifteen rows carved into the stone sort of forming a Roman style amphitheatre and at the ends of the rows leading down to the floor space they were stood on were two ramps one to the left and one to the right.

They couldn't see what was on the end of the ramps but could see some open staircases leading up eleven floors on the far left and right of the cave for want of a better word. Going between the stairs along the far wall were twenty large windows in seven rows going all the way up the far wall creating seven different levels.

Above them was what looked like a big oblong object about fifteen meters across by ten meters wide floating about three storey's up in the air with four wooden footbridges secured to it or holding it up. Above that there were more footbridges that looked higher up but they couldn't see what was above the big oblong shaped building.

All around the walls were lamps but the cave seemed quite bright like there was a giant light bulb or something above the floating building above them and Harry reasoned that was maybe what the other footbridges were linked to.

"So I'll imagine you've got quite a few questions popping up in your brains at the moment but what I'll do is leave you with Sunny here and I'll go and inform Master Ken you're here as I'm sure he'd like to greet you." Hester informed them. "The rest of you take your places as we've discussed to make their tour run smoothly." Hester commanded as the other Dragons who all dispersed off into the Dragon's Lair up the two ramps.

"Right then I'll meet you lot at the Quidditch pitch with Master Ken and then we'll go for something to eat." Hester said as the Dragons all dispersed up the two ramps leaving Sunny with Harry and Hermione.

"She's just sent them off to different places so that they all have their own little bit of the Dragon's Lair that they can show you rather than just a big group of us walking around everywhere." Sunny explained Harry and Hermione looked at each other and grinned at the organized tour the Dragons appeared to be putting on for them.

"So this is where we have our Clan meetings. We have them once a week every Monday morning and any grievances or anything you want to get out there to the rest of the Clan you can bring them up here or speak with Master Ken directly. He's a really good Clan Head, Master Ken, as he really puts a lot of time into helping with everything he can. As Eleventh years we tend to take the back row and then the years descend down the rows with the firsties at the bottom." Sunny explained to them as they walked up the left hand ramp.

"So both of these ramps lead you up onto the main deck of the common room." Sunny said as they reached the top of the ramp and saw Emre stood there waiting for them with his chest puffed out and his hands behind his back.

"I'll take over from here Sunny thanks." Emre commanded, getting a grin from Sunny as he told Harry and Hermione that he'd see them shortly.

"So this is the main deck of the common room where we have the sofas and chairs as well as the fire pits for when winter comes but if I'm honest it never really gets cold in here but they are handy if you've come in from outside and it's snowed." Emre explained as he led them through the chairs and tables where the younger Dragons were sat around playing games and talking.

The younger Dragons gave waves and greetings as they passed and Harry noticed how all the younger Dragons were a lot more confident than the younger Tigers and especially the younger Turtles who reminded Harry of Hufflepuffs who got talked about as if they were a lesser house and that zapped some of their confidence.

As they walked to the back of the room Harry and Hermione saw that there was two large holes in the back wall with stairs leading down and as Emre lead them down the stairs they saw Rachel Yu standing at the bottom with her hands held together in front of her.

"Hi Rachel, I'll them over to you now." Emre greeted giving Hermione what he thought was a dazzling smile and headed back up the stairs.

"Thank you Emre." She called after him. "He's a boy of few words that one." She whispered to Harry and Hermione. "So this is the Dragon Clan study area." Rachel greeted as she stepped back and started down the six large steps into a basement room that looked a little like Hogwarts library but only miniature as there were about thirty rows of book cases about ten feet deep and about six rows in each arranged back to back creating ten alcoves and Harry could see at the far end of the alcove opposite where was stood that there was a three quarter circular gold leather booth with a round table in it that was big enough for about four people to sit around.

Along the wall nearest to them along their left and right were single and double desks going to the ends of the room where some more studious students were currently doing their home.

"Wow you've got your own library as well." Hermione exclaimed.

"As well?" asked Harry as he didn't remember seeing a library in Tiger Land or Turtle Island.

"Yes didn't you go to the study area in Tiger Land or Turtle Island? They were both in the basement." Hermione asked surprised that Harry had gone a week with the Tigers and the Turtles and hadn't seen their study areas as the Turtles especially was beautiful as it was under water and was like sitting in a reversed goldfish bowl as there was a library in there arranged into rows with desks dotted around the room except all the walls and the floor were made out of glass and she had found herself distracted looking at all the fish and Turtles swimming around.

The Turtle's library had a good selection of scrolls but she found that they were mainly suited for people starting their magical education as they suited up to about what she had studied in third year and she assumed it was so the younger students didn't have to go trekking thorough the library for ages looking for the book they needed as they didn't have free periods.

The Tigers had been a lot more subtle with book cases around three all the walls and desks set up in banks for four with magical privacy screens so that you didn't get interrupted by people on the other banks.

The Dragons though had the nicest looking study area out of the three clans she had seen.

"No I never saw either of their study areas. Hang on how have I been here for two weeks and you've not dragged me to a study area to do my homework?" Harry asked her.

"Because since we've been here you've done all your homework without me having to ask you and I assume it's because you've not got Ron here distracting you." Hermione grinned at him.

"Well we've got some really brilliant defense scrolls at the left hand side of the library. The shelves on the right side of the room tend to be for the lower years and the middle section tends to be a bit of mix of things that have been contributed by the Dragon Alumni so they aren't available in the main library." Rachel explained and smiled as she saw Hermione's face light up at that.

"That's fantastic so you've got bits of magic that other Clan's can't do or even know about." Hermione exclaimed trying to restrain herself from going and looking through the scrolls.

"Uh huh. That's how Sunny's brother learned about that fire dragon spell. It's one of my favorite places in The Dragon's Lair, if I'm honest, as I love getting a good scroll and going into one of the alcoves and casting a notice-me-not charm and just sitting there alone reading for hours." Rachel explained and Hermione's thoughts of finding a kindred spirit were interrupted when Harry burst out laughing like a mad man causing the two girls to look at him.

Rachel was confused as to what was so funny about what she had said, whereas Hermione had no qualms about finding out what he was laughing at as Harry started to double over he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked him as Harry calmed himself just long enough to reply.

"Sorry Rachel it was nothing you did, I just remembered something Hermione told me about how she likes some private time in the library herself." Harry replied breaking down into giggles again as Hermione went beat red and Rachel seeing that reaction understood what he meant and decided to stick to the girl code and help a sister out.

"Well maybe next time Hermione wants some quiet study time you could give her a hand and help her out a bit so she can keep focused on her reading again hmmm." Rachel said with a smirk as Harry's laughing stopped as Rachel's clear innuendo reached his ears and his laughter choked off and turned into a spluttering cough causing the girls to laugh him as Rachel threw a wink at Hermione who bit her lip as Rachel could see that she was clearly on target about Hermione liking Harry.

"Serves you right for laughing at me. I'll just have to learn some of your dirty little secrets to remind you of when you slip up." Hermione commented.

"Sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have laughed it was just the way Rachel said that I couldn't help it." Harry apologized

"Anyway moving on, if you'd like to follow me." Rachel instructed as she lead Hermione and a now very sheepish Harry as he really hadn't wanted to embarrass Hermione but he had found that funny.

Rachel led them to the stairs where they met Riko Rei who was leaning against a red door next to the stair banister on the far left wall waiting for them and stood up straight as they approached.

"All yours Ray Ray and watch out for this one he thinks it's funny to laugh at us girls." Rachel said pointing her thumb over her shoulder at Harry.

"Oh don't worry we'll always have your back first Hermione. Girl code remember." Riko said.

"Why am I getting ganged up on? I just laughed at a perfectly innocent comment." Harry pleaded.

"Hmmm well follow me." Riko commanded as Rachel passed them and disappeared up the stairs.

Harry and Hermione took their wands out and cast levitation charms on their trunks and followed Riko up the stairs with the trunks floating along behind them. As they made their way up the stairs and up onto a landing they saw a wooden door on the landing that had a small porthole sized window and a large number five on it in yellow gold writing on it.

They continued up the next flight of stairs and arrived a landing with a door with a number six on it and another door on the wall to their right that said 'DH' on it where Riko came to a stop.

"Right so these staircases are the routes up to each year's floor and the door numbers show which year it is. The windows are so that the prefects can look through the windows without having to go in unless they need to mess anyone about." Riko explained getting nods from Harry and Hermione.

"This door here as you might have guessed is for the dining hall and we'll take you through their last as we'll be finishing your tour there. I'll take you up to the eighth floor and I'll let Charlie show you the dojo." Riko explained as they set off again up the stairs.

"You lot must get really fit going up and down these stairs all the time." Harry said trying not to look at Riko's slightly covered legs as he followed her up the stairs.

"It's only years five and six that have to go down them as when we get to the next floor you'll see a quicker way of getting down." Riko explained as they got to the seventh floor and on the left side of the landing they saw a three wide hole in the wall with a horizontal gold bar above it sticking out of the wall and straight ahead a door with a seven on it.

"Wait there a second." Riko announced as she opened the door into the seventh year's floor and emerged a moment later with a small boy with spiky hair who was complaining about interrupting his game of exploding snap with his friends when he came through the door before his mouth fell open as he saw Hermione and Harry stood there.

"Holy Shit!" the boy exclaimed on seeing them which prompted Riko giving him a clip round the ears. "Owwww what was that for?" the boy asked.

"For you language and complaining about interrupting a game of snap. Guys this is my kid brother Milo. Milo this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Riko introduced.

"Duh like I don't know who they are. Honestly." the young boy Milo retorted regaining his composure. "Hey can I get an autograph off you two?" He asked as Riko cringed.

"Errrr sure I don't see why not." Hermione replied while casting a look at Harry as this was the first time that they have been asked for an autograph in school and Milo grinned at them and turned to go back into his floor to get something to write with but Riko was too quick and grabbed him by his collar pulling him back.

"You can get that later. First, show Harry and Hermione how you get down to the main common room floor." Riko commanded.

"Why can't you show them?" Milo asked.

"Because I'm giving them the tour now, show them unless you want me to apply that cry baby hex on you again and embarrass you in front of your friends." Riko responded flicking her wrist and having her wand fire out.

"Alright, alright, no need to hex me." Milo relented as he took a couple of steps and then jumped grabbing the gold bar and swinging himself feet first into the hole which he disappeared down with a shout of 'weeeeeeee'.

"Come on lets go up to eighth so I can show you the dojo before he gets back upstairs and actually wants to collect on that autograph. Talk about embarrassing" Riko muttered setting off up the stairs while putting her wand back in her sleeve.

"So where did he go?" Harry asked.

"The years seven through eleven have those holes on their landing and there are tubes cut into the rock that are like enclosed slides that we take down and they bring you out underneath the first flight of stairs next to the red door that I was leaning on when you met me downstairs with Rach." Riko explained as they arrived on the eighth year floor and they saw a door on the right hand side that had a dragon on it and in front of the door stood Charlie Chung.

"Hi Charlie. Right I'm going up and I'll leave you with these two. Welcome to Dragon." Riko said as she turned and continued up to the stairs.

"So what do you thinking of the Dragon's Lair so far? Different from Turtle Island and Tiger Land?" Charlie asked them.

"Very different. Tiger Land is set in a clearing in a forest and Turtle Island is tiki hut style buildings on the water next to a beautiful beach." Harry replied.

"Wow a beach... Seriously. No wonder they have tans all year round." Charlie muttered with a laugh.

"Yeah seriously. It was great. Although I love your study room here it's easily the most unique of them all." Hermione said.

"Well I'm glad there is already something you like but you ain't seen nothing yet." Charlie said as he opened the door with the Dragon on it and they stepped through the door out onto a wooden walk way that was about six feet wide and Harry looking over the edge saw that the oblong building below them was the dining hall as it had a glass roof and he could see students sat at the tables that were arranged like the other Clan territories, into years.

Above them was another smaller building and above that they could see that the roof of the cave was one giant round sky light and sunlight was streaming in through it and filtering down around the cave providing natural light and was just aided by the torches. The building in front of them, suspended by the walkways, Charlie told them was the Clan dojo and that Dragon Clan had the best duelists at the school for decades and that in almost every year one of the students went pro on the professional dueling circuit and that they thought this year that it would be Hester as she was their most powerful and creative duelist.

They entered into the dojo that looked like a traditional Japanese house and had sliding doors that Charlie said were called fusuma and they were made of wood and paper. Charlie slid the door open and Harry was impressed with the dojo straight away. The room had been magically extended and the floor was made up of highly polished wood and all around the walls were weapon racks with things like swords, spears and lots of other things that Harry recognized from films but had never seen up close and he wondered how they would be used in the magical world.

Also along the walls was lists of spells and instructions on how to cast them and at the end of the room was a tea urn and a load of practice dummies like Master Kuzuko had been using in the dueling hall their first day at school. "Hermione would mind doing that thing you do with the tea urn? Everyone's been raving about how great it is not to have the tea taste like it normally used to in class anymore." Charlie asked Hermione as Hermione took her wand out and cast the spells she needed on the urn and told Charlie it was done.

He gave Hermione a bow and thanked her and explained that the eleventh year Dragons work out here about two nights a week after finishing their work for the day and led them out of the dojo via the door on the other side of the room from where they had came in along another walk way, and through a door onto the eighth floor landing where they were met by Quillaq who said hello and then Charlie ran up the stairs passed them as he led them up to the second to last floor that was the tenth years level and there was the usual slide holes in the wall and there was two other doors. One on their left that had 'Master Ken's Quarters' written on it and another door next to the slide hole that had three yellow gold circles painted on it.

"This is one of the games rooms. We've got ours up on our floor but I thought I'd show you this one as it's exactly the same. I think there are a couple of tenth years using it at the moment." Quillaq said as they went through the door into something that Harry and Hermione hadn't been expecting. On the far wall there was five muggle ten pin bowling lanes. On the wall to the left there was a twelve feet wide by seven feet high wall that had holes about half a foot dotted about the walls and there were two students there holding beater bats standing about ten feet back from the wall and suddenly a yellow ball the size of a bludger came out of one of the holes and one of the students did a quick couple of side steps and hit the ball at one of the holes where it disappeared and then ball reappeared a second time except this time the ball was red and the other student shuffled across quickly and whacked the ball hard back into a different hole before it came out yellow again from one of the top holes and the first student had to dive across and whack the ball where it ricocheted on the lip of the hole he had hit it back at before bouncing away from the wall to the floor.

"So that's why you guys have such good beaters then." Harry commented getting a nod from Charlie. "Yeah well Nash, me and Erin practically lived in this room our first five years here when we weren't studying as every year had one of these boards but the younger years can use the fifth years as that room is four times as big." Charlie explained as they looked around the rest of the room where there was wizard chess sets set up on little tables and also some gobstones tables as well.

Quillaq led them out of the room and up the stairs to the eleventh year floor door where Trevor Startlegnash leaned against the door frame with his arms cross and biceps bulging and a grin on his face.

"Like the game room?" he asked them.

"Yes it's really cool although a bit dark." Hermione replied thinking that the lighting could be a bit better in there.

"Ah well that's because the equipment in there is capable of glowing in the dark so you can always go in there and play even in the dead of night." Tim explained, "Right, well let's show you the lounge." he added leaning back on the door and holding the door open as Harry and Hermione's trunks floated in after them and they stepped into what looked like the underground guest seating area at the Badger's Nook as the room had a central fire pit and sofas and chairs arranged around the fire pit in the middle of the room and there were little bookcases dotted around the room along with a large window that looked out over the Dragon's Lair and they could see that Master Ken's bungalow was just below them and that it looked like quite small from up above it and that they really were pretty high up here and if they fell off the end of the open stair cases to the ground then they'd be getting picked up with a sponge.

"So this is the eleventh year lounge area where we tend to hang out in the evenings or go into the games room but as were NEWT level students as well as the floor below we've got some NEWT level scrolls in the bookcases around this room so that we don't have to waste time going downstairs or going to the main library so might be worth checking them out.

Through that door there is the communal bathroom for both boys and girls so make sure you lower the seat again Harry as the girls go mental if you leave it up." Trevor said pointing to a door on the right with a stick wizard and witch painted on it giving them a grin as Hermione huffed at the comment.

"If you go through that door there you'll find Rosa waiting for you." he said pointing to a door on the far side opposite where they had come in that didn't have anything on it and they walked through with Hermione leading the way as Harry held the door open and waited until the trunks had come in and he cancelled the levitation spells on the trunks as they dropped gently onto the floor. Harry had a pleased smile on his face when he noted that the trunks had gone down quietly instead of just dropping and at a more controlled pace.

"Welcome to the Dragon dormitories." Rosa greeted giving them a playful curtsey and waved them to follow her. They made their way along a corridor which had rich yellow carpet and pictures of the eleventh year Dragons at different places and doing different things in the pictures. One for example was the Dragons insides The Island nightclub all posing for a group photo and all smiling and waving at the camera. There was one of Quillaq and Trevor having a ferocious game of whatever the game with the beaters bats is called in one of the pictures with some of the other Dragon's cheering them on.

On the left hand side of the corridors they were walking past a series of doors until they arrived at the third door along and Rosa came to a stop. "So Hermione this is your room. The two doors we've just past are Erin's and Rach's rooms. Riko's is the next one along and then it's mine and then Hester's." Rosa explained.

"We've all got our own rooms?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yeah of course. Why did you not have your own rooms at Tiger Land and Turtle Island?" Rosa asked surprised.

"No they all bunked in dorms, although Harry and I both stayed in our trunks as we didn't want to unpack until we decided where we were staying and also because I don't think either of us can get used to sleeping in a single bed again." Hermione explained with a shrug.

"So you stayed in your trunks the last two weeks?" Rosa asked pulling a face.

"Yep but the trunks are pretty amazing. Well you'll see this week." Harry grinned at her and got a smile back.

"So this is where I'll be staying this week then?" Hermione asked to bring the attention back to her again.

"Si, if you open the door then you can leave your trunk there and then we can drop Harry's trunk at his room and then we can go to see Master Ken." Rosa replied as Hermione pushed the handle and opened the door into the room.

The room was absolutely lovely and Hermione couldn't believe that this was a student's room and so opulent compared to the dorms in Tiger Land and Turtle Island. On the left wall were two large double wardrobes and next to that was a door that Rosa told her when she goes into it she'll find a bath with a shower above it, sink and vanity counter, and a toilet. On the wall opposite the door was a large floor to ceiling window with ceiling to floor black curtains with white stars stitched into the fabric. The rest of the room was yellow and cream,which really wasn't to Hermione's tastes.

In front of the room there was a dressing table and mirror that Rosa said with a tap of her wand would convert into a writing table in case she wanted to write correspondence or do her work in private in her room.

In the middle of the carpet was a plush thick rug that was made of some kind of fur and on the right hand side of the room was a queen size four poster bed.

"Wow this is brilliant." Hermione exclaimed, "I don't understand how the accommodation here is so much more luxurious than the other Clans though." Hermione added feeling the high quality fabric of the bedding as she pulled her trunk into the room and stood it on its end and opened it.

"Well our alumni donate a lot of gold to the school to keep Dragon competitive as they don't want to be outshined by the other clans and want to give the students the best chance of doing well." Rosa explained.

"Well that's very generous of them." Hermione muttered completely blown away with the Dragon's Lair.

"Right well let's get Harry squared away." Rosa announced turning on her heel and leading them out of the room as Hermione closed the door behind her.

Rosa led them past Riko's, her own and Hester's room and then came to a stop at the next door. "This is you Harry. Hester thought it would be better having you placed here rather than slap bang in the middle of the boys as they can be quite rowdy at times." Rosa explained giving Harry and disarming smile.

"I bet she did." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Harry pushed open the door and found a room the same as Hermione although this one had been decked out in Gryffindor colors. "We thought you might like you old house colors in your room. Did we get the colors right?" Hester asked appearing at the door behind them and Harry saw that she had changed and was wearing a pair of leggings like Hermione and a similar top that she filled quite impressively.

"Yeah you got the colors spot on. Makes it a bit more homely doesn't it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes it does. It was very considerate of the girls to do this for you Harry." she replied almost through gritted teeth as it was obvious that the girls were on a mission to impress Harry more than herself probably hoping to that Harry would choose their clan and she'd go somewhere else. Well they were taking on the wrong person if they thought she'd let Harry bunk with these two predators. No she'd elect to be a Dragon as well if there was a chance that Harry might pick the Dragon's Lair and from the impressed look on his face she thought he might.

"Very kind of you thanks Hester." Harry said as he pulled his trunk into the room and picking it up tossed it onto the bed.

"I helped to." Rosa said pouting.

"Well thank you as well Rosa." Harry added smiling shyly at her as Rosa pout turned into a knock out smile again.

Hermione cleared her throat, "So Master Ken?" she said more of a question than a statement.

"Oh he wasn't in his quarters so I don't know where he is." Hester replied waving a hand dismissively.

"Well we were thinking tonight that we could play games in our games room and have some fun and get to know you both better, before getting a relatively early night because dueling class first thing in the morning and we need to be fresh and ready for action." Hester said as they exited Harry's room and then made their way back into the eleventh year lounge where the Dragon's had assembled and were sat around fire pit in the middle of the room.

"I don't think I'll be drinking anything tonight." Hermione said as she didn't need a drunken repeat of what happened on her first night in Turtle Island. She was still mortified about the information she had let slip to Harry about her library activities.

"Nor me. I'm pretty tired after this weekend and I didn't sleep very well last night." Harry said as the girls looked at him questioningly. "Weird dreams you know." He added rubbing his head.

"Well we'll tire you out tonight so you have a good sleep right Hester?" Rosa asked giving him a naughty little smirk.

"Oh absolutely. I don't mind making your all tucked in when you go to bed." Hester chimed in and Harry's groin did the obvious reaction to the saucy looks they were both giving them as Hermione stared daggers at the pair.

"Oy you lot, were going to the games room now for a game of shuttle splat you coming?" Trevor called out from the sofas.

"Yes were coming now." Hester replied giving Harry a little wink as she turned and walked away with Rosa both of them swaying their hips alluringly.

"What a pair of tarts." Hermione muttered quietly.

"What's that?" Harry asked turning to look at Hermione.

"Oh nothing I just said this is where it starts." Hermione replied covering up what she'd really said as she didn't want Harry to know that she was feeling so jealous and inferior.

"Where what starts?" he asked.

"The over the top flirting, innuendo and such that this truth or dare game is going to bring in." Hermione said sadly.

"Nah there just being friendly and trying to make us feel welcome." Harry replied looking at Hermione as she allowed some of her hair to fall from behind her ear so he couldn't see her face.

"Maybe for you but they clearly aren't bothered about me being here." Hermione said.

"Course they are. You're talking crazy. Why wouldn't they want someone as brilliant as you here?" Harry asked her honestly putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a little squeeze.

"Come on lets go and see what these games they want to play with us are like." He said and for some reason and he didn't know what made him do it but he gave Hermione a pat on the bum as he walked off and turned grinning at her over his shoulder at the look of surprise on her face.

Hermione was shocked that Harry would pat her on the bum and it sent a little tingle through her as she smirked to herself and followed him and the Dragons out of the lounge towards the games room. 'That was an interesting development.' She thought to herself as she bounded after him and hooked her arm round his as they entered the games room.

They played three different games in the game room with Dragons. They played the game with the Beaters bats that Harry found out was called 'Bludger Bombardment'. They played a game called 'Shuttle Splat' which was played on the bowling alley lanes but turned out to be like cross between Curling and Crown Green Bowls as the players each had three balls each that were just a little too big to held in the players hand and on the ground was a bulls eye target.

The players were split into teams of two and the first player had to bowl the ball down the lane getting it as close to the target as possible before their partner hit the ball with a reducto curse at the ball and make it explode and then the ball would leave a splat where it was detonated.

Then it was the other teams turn and they tried to get closer to the centre of the bulls eye than their opponents had before they then swapped over again and on the first teams next go the player who had cast the reducto bowled the ball and the partner cast the spell.

The closest splat to the middle won a point and then if the team that got closest had a second splat closer than their opponent's splat then they got an extra point for each splat closest the bulls eye. If neither team got their splat in the target area then no one scored a point and the team to get twenty points first won.

Harry and Hermione really impressed the Dragons with the accuracy of their casting and the power they got into their spells but they both weren't as good at the bowling the ball part although they got better the more games they played.

After that one of the Dragon's cast a spell along the alley lanes they'd been playing on and small partition walls appeared in between each lanes and Harry and Hermione took on Hester and Sunny in a game called 'Mallyskits', which turned out to be a game like skittles or ten pin bowling.

Hester suggested splitting into a girls versus boys contest to even out the teams as Harry and Hermione were the strongest casters although Hester and Sunny were very good also.

The rules were the same as ten pin bowling with each player on the team getting two goes each to try and knock the pins or skittles down. The main differences were that the pins were about half the size as were the balls they were using to knock the pins over.

Harry saw why the screens or partitions were necessary as Hester got up to go first for her turn and using her wand levitated the ball and then whipped it flying forwards quickly hitting the pins perfectly and knocking them all down in one go.

Sunny then got up and knocked nine pins down and then Harry had to try and knock the remaining pin down and missed horribly sending the ball down the alley so hard it chipped a section of rock off the wall above the alley that he had to cast a repairo at to fix it.

Hester then, to Hermione's annoyance, broke the contact barrier with Harry and pressed herself up behind Harry and taking his wrists started showing him the way he should position himself and move when casting and appeared to be whispering the instructions in Harry's ear.

Hermione was so annoyed she levitated and cast her ball down the aisle while not looking and got a cheer from Sunny as they all looked up to find that Hermione had hit a strike but had hit the pins so hard that the first two pins had split in half.

She apologized and repaired the pin with a wave of her wand and Hester broke contact with Harry and congratulated her on an amazingly powerful shot.

The game them descended into chaos as the teams started trying everything they could to put the other team off. Hester was taking every opportunity to touch Harry to try and put him off until Sunny put a stop to that by holding Hester back while Harry did his casting.

Hermione seeing her opportunity though when Harry had levitated the ball and was concentrating Hermione got up and wrapped her arm around Harry while pressing herself up against him and then she whispered "nice bum" in his ear and gave his bum a pinch which sent Harry's ball so off course it went through the partition and across the lanes of the next two games getting three games worth of players coming up to them to find out who had cast such a bad shot.

Hermione triumphantly told them all it was Harry and then he tried to justify that it was Hermione's dirty tactics that had caused him to miss so badly.

The game after that went back to normal as Harry and Hermione played with different members of Dragon Clan and just as it was getting to them playing with Rosa and Trevor, Harry said that he was knackered and that he was going to turn in for the night and the Dragon's seeing that it was eleven o'clock decided that, that was a good idea.

They all made their way back to their rooms and Hermione gave Harry a peck on the cheek and wished him a good night and said she'd come and meet him in his trunk in the morning as she wanted to get her new wand off him. Harry still had the bag they got from Kendo's in her trunk and the only reason she hadn't got her new wand was because she wanted to keep it secret and because it was her first night with the Dragons and wanted to make a good impression on them.

Harry went to his room and opened the trunk and started looking through the stuff her had in his quick access part that he'd set when opening it so Stacey could slip the note in. He managed to find it and took out the note and was just about to open it when there was a knock on his door.

He went to the door and opened it to find Rosa and Hester in a pair of silk pajama bottoms, Hester's baby pink and Rose's hot rod red and they both had matching crop tops on much like the one Susan had on when she, Neville and Hannah had come to his house and they'd ended up falling asleep watching films.

Both the girls were very well stacked up top and Harry felt like this eyes were going to bulge out of his head but more alarmingly that his cock might bulge out of his pants at the sight of the two good looking girls.

"Errrr Hi Ladies. Everything alright?" he stammered trying to think of something else to try and keep his growing erection from tenting in his trousers.

"Everything is perfect Harry. Rosa and I just wanted to see whether you needed tucking in."

Hester replied leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms over her chest making her cleavage even more obvious.

"I'm alright thanks ladies although I appreciate the offer." Harry said with a gulp.

"Ok well you know where we are if you change your mind." Rosa said as she and Hester both gave him a sultry look and turned on their heels and walked back down towards there room swaying their hips seductively as they went.

Harry stuck his head out of the door and look down the corridor after them and Hester gave him a teasing little wave before opening her door and disappearing into her room. Rosa remained behind as Hester moved from blocking their view of each other and she blew a kiss to Harry before disappearing into her own room.

Harry closed his door with a gulp. 'Bloody hell. I think those two would eat me alive if I give them opportunity.' Harry thought to himself wondering what the hell they'd do to him if he got drawn against them at Truth or Dare.

He opened his trunk the correct way and ducked inside to his bedroom where the Truth or Dare cards were waiting on his bedside drawers and he pocketed them along with a self-inking quill that he had purchased before leaving for Japan and the note that they had received from Phoenix.

He made his way to his console in his dressing room and extracted the invisibility cloak that he'd not had to wear since the battle and went and sat on his bed and read the note.

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to discuss what's been going on and for trusting me enough to at least hear me out as I don't really understand what's happening and why all the other Clans are so mad at Phoenix at the moment._**

 ** _If you would like to meet with me I'm going to sneak out of The Phoenix Nest and head over to the stand we were sat in during last Quidditch practice and I'm going to get there at eleven o'clock tonight. I'll wait fifteen minutes and if you don't show up then I'll hopefully speak to you another time although I really hope that you will hear me out._**

 ** _If you can't get out I understand as I don't want you getting into trouble as I know I'll be alright because I'm a senior prefect and I'm allowed to break curfew to patrol._**

 ** _Hope to see you tonight,_**

 ** _Stacey Wong x_**

* * *

 **Authors Note: So this has been my biggest chapter so far and have to give big thanks to Goldzar again for my edits and discussing this chapter with me and working my ideas through.**

 **So Harry and Hermione have arrived in The Dragon's Lair. I've tried to make it a little different than Tiger Land and Turtle Island while I know it's more new students that have been introduced into the mix all the students won't be prominent in the rest of the story once Harry and Hermione have chosen which Clan they want to be in then certain characters will be used and developed more than other characters.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and the next one will be up soon. As per usual any reviews or PM's are always welcome and I'm touched with the positive comments from my last chapter and I'm glad people are still liking my story. I know it's not fast action paced all the time but I'm working on moving all the storylines forward at the same time and in time with each other so I'm having to really focus on what I'm doing with everything at the moment and making sure that I write it all accurately and tie it all up properly.**

 **I've had a few reviews recently about wanting to see Harry and Hermione get together now and stop dillydallying around each other and just get together. Now I'm really really sorry everyone but I can't have them get together YET as Hermione is still with Ron and doesn't know that he has cheated on her she only knows Pansy's suspicions at this point. Plus there only starting their third week in school and has anything in Harry's life ever gone smoothly? True love always finds a way, it's going to happen people but every girl in the magical world seems to want a piece of our boy Harry.**

 **Anyway I'm babbling now and I'll just say thanks again for sticking with my story.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	68. Chapter 68 - Thanks and Ranks

**Chapter 68 – Thanks and Ranks**

 **Sunday 14th August, Harry's Trunk, Harry's Room, Dragon's Lair**

Pocketing the note that Stacey had given him and seeing that it was quarter to eleven Harry decided that he'd better head off quickly and make his way up to the Quidditch stadium. He didn't know why he put trust in Stacey for this not to be a set up or something but she had seemed genuinely upset about the whole thing.

Harry opened the door of his room quietly and checked that there was no one milling about and tucked his invisibility cloak under his arm. He extracted his wand and cast a muffling charm on his trainers so that his footsteps wouldn't make a noise and said a quick thanks to his Dad for putting that spell in his journal as it must have certainly helped with his night time adventures and getting out of the castle with Sirius when they were at Hogwarts.

He passed the boy's rooms and checked the window in the door onto the stairs to make sure that there was no one out there and was happy to see it clear. He threw the cloak on and made his way to the hole in the wall, grabbed the gold bar hanging above it, jumped up and plunged his feet into the hole as he swung himself in and descended down the slide.

It was like going through entrance of the Chamber of Secrets as the tube-like slide twisted and turned in the darkness before he felt himself being slowed by some unseen force and emerged suddenly into a room that had pillows stacked at one end that he bumped into softly.

He got up and went out of a red door on his left and as he went through it he saw that he was at the bottom of the first staircase he and Hermione had gone up with Riko. Harry looked across to the common room floor to find it deserted of students but four house elves were working their way across the floor tidying and cleaning as they went.

He quickly made for the exit of the Dragon's Lair and had just got to the bottom of the amphitheater ramp when Master Ken came walking around the corner of the tunnel into the cave mumbling to himself about something to do with Master Cho cheating at cards. Harry side stepped onto one of the rows in the amphitheater as he allowed Master Ken to walk passed him as he then slipped out of the Dragon's Lair without a sound and headed off up to the Quidditch stadium.

* * *

 **East Stand, Quidditch Stadium, Mahoutokoro**

Stacey was sat in the Quidditch stand feeling nervous. She hadn't felt this nervous since the first time her parents had called her into her mother's study to give her a lecture on pureblood traditions, marriage, and betrothal contracts.

Stacey had been so worried that her parents were going to say that they had entered her into one, which thankfully they hadn't as her father had managed to convince her mother that he didn't think a betrothal contract was the right way to go and certainly not while she was still in school.

That hadn't completely dissuaded her mother though who hadn't given up trying to play matchmaker and set her up with a boy from another pureblood family. Once every summer and every Christmas since her fifth-year in school she had to endure parties or balls within the international Magical aristocratic society around Asia or Europe depending on where it was being hosted.

She found them all incredibly dull to begin with but as she'd got older she had enjoyed certain aspects of them such as meeting witches and wizards of her age from abroad and of course the dancing. Stacey loved to dance as she felt it was one of the things she loved to do most in the world. She found it enjoyable just letting herself go and even though the ballroom style dancing was old fashioned she enjoyed the dresses and a good dance partner also helped her glide around the dance floor but finding a wizard who could dance her own age was a rarity.

She was mainly kept sane at these parties by Eddie and Charlie Chung as their father was high up in the Chinese ministry and of course Bronwen whose parents were a Lord and Lady in Britain. Bronwen got dragged to most of the same parties as she did but unlike Stacey she didn't even enjoy the dancing

Unfortunately, Marco Ronaldo, Cadogen Ryan and Miguel Fu also went to most of these parties and Marco was constantly embarrassing her and acting like an idiot as if they were dating or something, and would interrupt conversations she was having with other wizards in her age group constantly and would cut in on her partner whenever she was dancing.

To make matters worse her mum absolutely adored Marco as he would always turn on the traditional pureblood charm and sucked up to her every chance he got and her mother just lapped it up.

She remembered back to one Christmas party in Zurich where she had been dancing with a nice dark haired English boy a couple of years ago and he was a really good dancer and a year older than her. He was a nice enough boy albeit a little quiet and shy and he blushed furiously every time she spoke to him.

See could remember the look her mum had given her that chastised her about dancing with a boy who wasn't on quite the same level as her mother believed them to be, and she was sure it was because the boy had managed to knock over a glass of wine all over the Turkey center piece on the table when she had seated herself next to him, and introduced herself. He'd reached to shake her hand so quickly he had knocked his plate into his wine glass and sent wine everywhere.

As they had danced around the dance floor enjoying themselves, Marco, instead of waiting for the song to finish and making a request to cut in just came onto the dance floor and physically pushed the boy away from her to the ground as Cadogen, Egg and three other English boys she recognized from previous events just laughed at the poor boy on the floor.

She'd gone to help the boy up but he'd scurried backwards away from her as if she was holding a viper in her hands or something and with cheeks burning brightly had scurried from the dance floor. Stacey had been humiliated and embarrassed and turned on Marco to demand to know what he thought he was playing at.

Marco had then insisted that Stacey just calm down and dance with him instead and then grabbed hold of her by the waist pulling her to him and Stacey could still remember the smell of firewhiskey on his breath.

Stacey had caused an even bigger scandal to the watching crowd when she had pushed him away and slapped Marco around the face so hard she'd knocked him staggering back into the English boys who he had been with and he'd taken the cruel looking blonde boy down to the ground with him.

Stacey had stood over the fallen Marco and told him that she wouldn't dance with someone with such a lack of tact, etiquette, and decency and had turned on her heel and stormed off the dance floor after the boy to apologize for what had happened.

She couldn't remember the boy's name for the life of her and as she racked her brains trying to think what he was called. She'd like the boy and thought he was cute in a puppy dog kind of way but he was friendly and kind and had a nice way about him. She thought she heard movement coming from the Quidditch pitch and quickly scanned it but couldn't see anything. She sat there trying to remember what the shy clumsy boy was called. The air was quite chilly and she wished she had brought a jacket or cardigan or something with her, but she had changed her dress to something a bit more complimentary to her figure as she wanted Harry to see her looking her best, and she had spent an hour doing her hair and make-up.

Stacey thought she heard a rustling and turned to her left and yelped loudly and nearly jumped from her seat as Harry Potter was suddenly sat next to her.

"All girls tend to have that reaction when they see me." he said with a small smile.

"Holy hell you scared the life out of me. How did you get so close without me seeing you?" Stacey asked her hand covering her heat that was hammering like a jackhammer.

"Sorry about that. You'd be amazed how much sneaking around I've had to do in the past and I've gotten quite good at it." Harry replied with a small shrug of the shoulders..

"So sneaking out after curfew is something you're in the habit of doing, is it?" Stacey inquired with a smile.

"I have been known to do it from time to time." He responded quietly smiling back.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me Harry. I know you didn't have to but I just want to understand why everyone is so angry with my clan. I mean I normally get on with Yoko and Tai when we do Seeker training, even Hester and I have some banter when we train against each other but I've never known hostility like it here." Stacey explained trying to remember a time where her clan mates and her were getting hexed so much and she couldn't think of one.

"It wasn't even this bad when we won the Quidditch cup the last couple of years." Stacey added.

"Well if I'm completely honest it's nothing less than what your clan deserves for the things that were wrote in the reply to me and Hermione, and you should thank your lucky stars that Hermione and I have held people back or more critically not got involved ourselves with the hexing as we wouldn't take any prisoners as that Miguel found out in defense class." Harry replied looking at her hard so she could almost feel the power crackling off him.

"What reply? I've noticed every time that something has happened that you and Hermione haven't been involved and have tried to stop the others from doing what they do and I do appreciate it as you both have been through a hell of a lot over the years from what I've heard and read about you both." Stacey said honestly hoping that he wouldn't be offended by her finding out information about them.

"That's right… we have been through and seen some truly horrible things over the years that most people will never have to see. We've lost friends and people we love and care about as a result of the war with Voldemort and we came here to get away from all that blood purity crap and here it is raising its ugly head again." Harry said feeling his anger start to boil.

"Blood Purity? What does bloody purity have to do with anything?" Stacey asked completely puzzled as to why blood purity would make the other clans so angry as all the clans were made up of a mixture of pure bloods, half bloods and NOMA born, except Phoenix who granted were all from pureblood and old families.

"It's got everything to do with blood purity. Voldemort was a megalomaniac who wanted to rid the world of mugg.. NOMA born and only have pure bloods able to learn magic." Harry answered, throwing his hands up in frustration at the girl.

"If you've heard or read things about what has been happening in Britain the last thirty years then surely you've read about the problems that Voldemort has been creating on his quest for power and domination." Harry said his anger still building.

"Of course I have. What I meant was, what has that got to do with what's going on with the clans hating Phoenix Clan and being horrible to us as we weren't involved in the war in Britain." Stacey retorted defensively.

"So you're saying you really don't know?" Harry asked, more of a statement than a question as he looked at Stacey's face trying to see whether she was being deceitful.

"Know what? I don't know how many times I need to tell everyone that I don't understand what is going on and what we're meant to have done." Stacey replied starting to get annoyed and Harry was looking at her like she was stupid or something and it was really starting to get to her. People were talking about something that had annoyed them and then never gave her any more information about it or what the problem was.

"Alright fine. At the end of our first week in Tiger Land, Hermione and I were talking about which clan we were going to be visiting next and decided that we'd send you guys a note asking whether it would be alright to come and stay at the Phoenix Nest. Hell, we were overly polite if anything." Harry explained reaching into his pocket to get the note he had received back before adding, "this is what we got back." handing her the note.

Stacey took the offered note and took her wand out and cast a lighting spell and started reading the note: -

 **To Potter and Granger,**

 **We have received your note and having spent a great deal of time trying to decipher your illiterate scrawl regarding coming and staying at the Phoenix Nest. Unfortunately, we are unable to accept your request as we are a Clan all of pure birth and we do not wish to have the Clan territory tainted by blood traitors, half bloods and especially mudbloods.**

 **We think that you'd be better suited to the geeks in Tiger as they, like yourselves, think that there better than anyone else because they are a bunch of swots like you Granger.**

 **Alternatively, those thickos in Dragon might be more suitable for you Potter as they've got about as much brains for Arithmancy and Alchemy as you have so you can spend your evenings rubbing your three brain cells together with the rest of them.**

 **If that doesn't take your fancy, then why not go and settle down with those gullible and weak Turtles. They are always happy to take in any stray idiot that wanders their way.**

 **So just in case you haven't got into your thick skull Potter or you can't hear it through the mud in your ears Granger. You aren't welcome or wanted here and never will be.**

 **Wishing you Curses and Hexes,**

 **Phoenix Clan**

' _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Who the hell has written this! I can't believe someone would be so stupid to think this way about a wizard and a witch who took out a dark wizard and his followers, and secondly would be stupid enough to actually throw insults at them._

 _Well, Egg is certainly stupid enough to write something like that down but I can't see him being brave enough to send this. He was absolutely crapping in Defense class when Hermione started taunting him._

 _Cadogen and Marco are also very big into clan loyalty and I know that all three of them felt that they were superior to the other clans because Phoenix members were all from pure blood families but Marco isn't stupid and wouldn't be this reckless to send something as horrible as this to Harry fucking Potter ... Surely._

 _I know that a couple of people in the years below think this sort of stuff as I've had to try and educate them a bit on the topic, but the younger years seem to take the inter-clan rivalries a lot more seriously than the older students as the older students grow up and start becoming attracted to other clan members and once they've reached a certain level of magical power then it's obvious that it's not true that purebloods are better than NOMA born_.' Stacey thought to herself absolutely livid.

As she read the note Harry couldn't help but give the Phoenix Seeker a once over. She was wearing an expensive looking pair of ankle high boots that looked like they were made of moleskin, she had thick black tights wrapped around a very shapely pair of legs that she had crossed with the leg on top lightly bouncing her foot against her other leg as she read the note.

She was wearing what looked to be a black dress that came to about mid-thigh and had a white lace around the lower half of the dress just above her slim waist. She looked to have a build very similar to Hermione's with nice shapely breasts, that Harry guessed were around a C-cup although the top of the dress had a high rounded neckline just below her throat and short sleeves that just covered her shoulders that had a white ruffle of lace on the edge of the sleeves.

She had a slender neck and pale skin that in the moon light seemed to almost glow. Her hair was long and fell to her shoulders and held back by a white alice band. Her black with what looked like a blue sheen to it like a raven's feather would.

He looked at her face as she looked across to the other side of the stadium thinking after reading the note. She really was a very pretty girl and she had put a thick mascara on her eyes and stretched it out and combined it with a smoky eye shadow so that her eyes were done like an ancient Egyptian and Harry thought it made her brown eyes pop, she just oozed elegance and class.

Harry felt himself staring at her as she suddenly turned her head looking at him and he couldn't help thinking that her lips looked irresistible and he wondered what it would be like to kiss them as her tongue did a quick little lick across them and he was glad it was dark and his burning cheeks wouldn't be obvious to her.

She had read the note over twice and she looked up to see Harry watching her. "I... I..." Stacey started to say but the words were catching in her throat as she really didn't know where to begin about how disgusted she was with what she had read.

"Harry I swear I was not present when whoever wrote this absolutely garbage sent this to you. I had absolutely no idea that you had written to us at Phoenix as no one in my year has even mentioned your letter." Stacey said holding up the piece of parchment between her thumb and forefinger as if not really wanting to touch it and Harry could see that her eyes were starting to tear up.

"How can none of the oldest students in your clan not know about this?" Harry asked pointing at the note.

"I'm not saying one of them hadn't sent it but I definitely know that none of the girls did it. I know Eddie and Kuki don't feel like this way as they've already been having go at people for spouting this sort of crap for years and they, like me, aren't prepared to be around this sort of talk." Stacey answered looking back at the note.

"So who wrote it then?" Harry asked rather loudly and in a slightly more aggressive tone than he had intended while tapping the note in her hands hard. Stacey had a tear escape down her cheek and he felt bad for having upset her.

It seemed like she really didn't know about the note and it wasn't fair of him to direct his anger at someone upsetting Hermione towards her. He could handle the abuse and the insults, Merlin he'd had enough of them in his time at Hogwarts so that it was like water off a duck's back, but someone making Hermione upset made him fume with boiling anger.

He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples before turning to Stacey as he saw another tear run down her cheek. "I don't know who sent this but at least let me try and find out." Stacey said defensively, "Let me look into this and find out who did this and let me take care of it." she pleaded as he started shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you Stacey, I believe you that you didn't know anything about this and I'll let you find out who sent it… But, once you do find out then you come and tell me who it was and then I'll take care of it. I'm not going to spend this year with all this blood purity stuff ruining it." Harry said firmly.

"I... I don't want you getting into any trouble." Stacey sniffed worried that he'd do something foolish.

"I'm not going to get into trouble. I just don't want this stuff upsetting or hurting Hermione. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Harry replied looking Stacey dead in the eye. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you Stacey?"

"I understand Harry and I don't want your and Hermione's year getting ruined honestly, but just don't do anything rash. I don't want you getting in trouble for idiots like this. Look can we talk some more about this later? I need go back to my clan and find out who the hell sent this." Stacey asked.

"Alright how about we talk next Quidditch lesson?" Harry suggested.

"I'd like that, I'd really would." Stacey replied as she checked her watch, "I better get back, it's getting late and we've got dueling class tomorrow morning."

"Well let's get going then. I'll make sure you get back to the Phoenix Nest alright." Harry said. Stacey surprised at how courteous and chivalrous he was nodded. She didn't really need Harry to walk her back but she certainly wasn't going to tell him that, as the more time that she got with him the more she would be able to get to know him.

As they walked she asked him about what he thought about his classes and Quidditch. She was surprised that he didn't really follow a Quidditch team and she told him that she supported her local team in China called the Human Hunters and it was her dream to one day turn professional and play for them. She had again complimented him on his flying. Harry told her that she was the best flier he thinks he had ever seen and he told her that he friends with Viktor Krum and that included him as well, which had her blushing in no time, as she informed him that he was easily the best flier she's come up against.

Before Harry knew it, they had arrived at the bridge to the Phoenix Nest with Stacey. As he looked at the clouds covering the Phoenix Nest he looked at the bottom of the clouds to see if he could see the base of the pagoda but couldn't, it was too dark.

"You know you can come in to the Nest and have a look around if you like you know? You are welcome here whenever you want. Well until you choose your Clan that is. Once I've found out which prat wrote that bile to you and Hermione, then hopefully we can get the situation rectified and you can come and stay at the Nest before deciding on your Clan." Stacey explained hoping that he'd come and have a look at the Phoenix Nest purely out of curiosity if nothing else.

"I best get back to the Dragon's Lair but you never know what will happen in the future. Night Stacey" Harry said giving her a small smile and stepped forward thinking to shake her hand, where as Stacey taking her one chance to possibly have some physical contact with Harry had gone for a hug and they had had a weird sort of half hug with Harry's hand trapped between them on her flat stomach.

"Well that was nice and awkward. You going for the handshake and me going for a hug. You must think I'm a real numpty. Anyway night Harry and sweet dreams." Stacey said giving him a small shy wave as she turned and started up the bridge before she stopped turning back to Harry and she called out to him, "Hey Harry!" she shouted.

"Yes" he called back.

"Are you doing those extra dueling classes Master Kuzuko mentioned this year?" she shouted.

"Thinking about it." he replied.

"If you do let me know as I'd like to do them with you, goodnight." she called.

"I'll let you know. goodnight Stace." he called back waving as he started back up the path to go back to The Dragon's Lair. He thought how comfortable it was talking to Stacey and how at ease she'd made him feel with her instantly, which was a very rare thing he didn't experience very often.

* * *

 **A few moment later at Phoenix Nest, Mahoutokoro**

Stacey made her way into the Phoenix Nest by crossing the bridge and at the height of the bridge she took her shoes off so that she could pad across the bridge quietly as Lin Lin was resting on her perch on the bridge apparently asleep with her head under her wing.

Stacey tip toed as quietly as she could to pass Lin Lin and was holding her breath so that she was as quiet as possible. She managed to sneak past the sleeping phoenix and then quickly made her way to the pagoda.

There was no one around as it was after midnight and she took her wand out to activate the stairs to move of their own accord. She'd seen Master Bo use the spell on the stairs in the Jade Pagoda and Stacey was happy for the help with the stealth coming up the stairs rather than having to walk up them herself potentially making noise and alerting someone of her late-night adventure.

She slipped into the Phoenix eleventh lounge and saw Kuki asleep on one of the sofas with a blanket over him and his hand down the front of this pajama trousers. She rolled her eyes thinking how boys only ever thought about one thing even when they were asleep as she slipped through the door into the bedroom corridor.

Chuckling to herself she padded quietly down the corridor and slipped into her room closing the door as quietly as she could. She then turned to go over towards her bed as suddenly the lamps ignited on her dressing table casting an eerie glow about the room and she saw her best friend sat on her dressing table stool facing her in her dressing gown, which caused Stacey to jump and let out a yelp.

"And where have you been?" Lei asked in a loud whisper.

"What is it with people just appearing on me tonight and scaring the crap out of me. You know where I've been. I told you before I set off." Stacey whispered back.

"Yes but I expected you back after about fifteen minutes. You've been gone ages." Lei replied, trying to keep the smirk off her face at seeing her friend looking happier than she had in the last week.

"Well we were talking and time just sort of run away with us." Stacey said honestly giving her friend a shrug.

"So how did it go? What did you find out?" Lei asked.

"This is why the other clans and Harry and Hermione aren't happy with Phoenix." Stacey replied holding the note out to Lei who got up and took it, quickly read it her eyebrows shooting up as she read.

"So what are you going to do?" Lei asked.

"I'm going to go to bed and then I'm going to call a clan meeting in the morning to find out who wrote that." Stacey responded.

"Do you have an idea as to who wrote it?" Lei asked.

"I've got my suspicions. Go on, go to bed and be ready in the morning as I'm going to get the girls together in the morning and start making enquiries before calling the clan meeting." Stacey replied as she ducked into her walk-in wardrobe and started to take off her boots.

"Jeez I'm not sure I'm going to be able to get any sleep tonight knowing what's coming tomorrow." Lei called through the door.

"Well I'm going to sleep like a log as at least we know what's going on to a degree, go on go to bed and I'll speak to you in the morning." Stacey said.

"Ok night Stace." Lei bid adieu her voice full of concern about what her friend will do as she seemed far too calm considering what she had just read.

"Night Lei" Stacey replied.

* * *

Harry had managed to sneak back into the Dragon's Lair under his invisibility cloak and got back to his room without being seen or stopped by Master Ken, Ryu, or the house elves. The Lair had been in near darkness when he had returned with every other lamp still burning and Harry had had to take the cloak off in order to maneuver his way up the stairs and into his room where he took the cloak off before going to the bedroom in his trunk.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly midnight and he had to do his truth or dare cards and quickly. He took the blue card out of his pocket and wrote his name onto it and saw the ink shimmer in the flickering light of the lamp before the ink disappeared like it did on the Marauders' map into the page.

Next he took the white and red card and thought for a moment of a dare that people wouldn't stand a chance of being able to do except for himself and Hermione as he really wanted to get drawn against her so that he could get her answer to a truth question.

He saw the invisibility cloak he'd tossed on the bed beside him as inspiration hit him. He turned to the red side of the card and wrote: -

 ** _Go to another Clan area and put a flag representing your own Clan in the dining hall._**

Smiling to himself knowing that no one would be able to do that due to the clan guardians he knew that he and Hermione at least had an advantage if that ever came out. Flipping to the white side of the card he knew his order on the best-looking girls in the year and wrote: -

 **1 Hermione Granger**

 **2 Hester Steiggson**

 **3 Stacey Wong**

 **4 Yoko Hami**

 **5 Mio Naiko**

Harry with his choices and for keeping the clans all equally represented he watched as the ink on the white side of the card disappeared into the card before a five-pointed star appeared on the card. He turned it over to find the same symbol had appeared on the red side of the card as well.

He stripped his clothes off and put a loose t-shirt on to sleep in along with his boxer shorts and climbed into bed where he lay thinking about who had been his secret visitor in his tablet at The Rack Shack and he opened his side drawer and took out the soft baby blue panties and looked at them as if he was going to get some sort of clue of whose they were just by touching them. Throwing them back into the drawer he closed it and turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Monday 15th August - Harry's Trunk, Mahoutokoro**

He felt like he'd only been asleep for a minute before being woken by knock on the door that he had answered to see a bright-eyed Hermione who informed him that she'd had a great sleep and was raring to go for the day ahead and to hurry up and get up as she was hungry and they were meeting the Dragons for breakfast before they were all then going to get dressed and go to class.

"What time is it if everyone is going to breakfast in their pajamas? Can't we all sleep in a bit longer before getting up and then just get ready to go down to breakfast like normal?" Harry asked scratching his head as he sat on the bed.

"I don't know why, maybe that's just the way they do it here at Dragon. Hester said that was the plan, so come on and get up." Hermione said pushing him along and ushering him into his wardrobe. He disappeared into his wardrobe as Hermione sat on the end of his bed as Harry leaned his head back out of the door and said "unicorn pajamas? Really?" grinning at her.

"Well it was either this or I go down naked as I don't wear pajamas in bed normally remember." Hermione said. Now hurry up and get dressed.

"Now that is a sight that would make it worth getting up early to see." Harry said grinning at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

Shortly after they made their way to the lounge area where they met the rest of the Dragons all in their pajamas minus Sunny Hichiro and Trevor Startlegnash and joined them for breakfast in the dining hall in the Dragon's Lair dining hall that was the lower room suspended above the main floor of the cave.

They went through their usual breakfast making routine to the ribbing of the Dragons who teased them just like the Turtles and Tigers had done. The usual questions about Hogwarts were asked, and Hermione and Harry were both impressed that none of the clans including the Dragons had asked for details about what had happened during the war and the students seemed happy to let them tell them things when and if they wanted to but didn't push for details on anything and this was something which both Harry and Hermione were grateful for. Although they noticed that the other students in the other years were all looking at the older students strangely wondering why they were at breakfast in their pajamas.

"So what are you two going to do on your free period this afternoon?" Quillaq asked them before taking a spoonful of porridge.

"I don't know really we hadn't really planned anything really. What do you want to do Hermione?" Harry queried turning to Hermione who was munching on a piece of toast.

"I was thinking we might go to the library and work on that Charm's essay or see Master Kuzuko and see what sort of things she'd have planned in her extra dueling classes she was talking about." Hermione suggested.

"You don't need to do extra classes in dueling as we're good at dueling in this Clan and we've got loads of dueling and spell books here that you won't find in the library." Charlie commented for the group.

"Charlie's right, we've got loads you can learn here plus we've not shown you the Quidditch pitch yet." Erin added.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry said, "We could practice flying and Quidditch a little bit more."

"I suppose so, plus they make a good point that their library here would be really interesting to go through." Hermione added as there was a series of loud hoots as they looked up through the glass ceiling of the dining hall and saw a load of owls come swooping through the roof of the cave and then through the roof of the dining hall.

"How can the owls get through the glass?" Hermione asked.

"The glass is charmed with a spell that allows owls to fly through the glass. It's only owls though so don't be tempted to try it on a broom" Rachel explained with a grin.

Suddenly Harry saw two owls turn to look at him and Hermione and he saw that it was Yogi and Lulu who then did a synchronized and coordinated half loop before diving towards Harry and Hermione through the barrier before banking hard and looping around the room and coming to a stop and landing on the table in front of Harry and Hermione.

Hermione could see that Lulu had five message tubes attached to her leg and she moved forward to take the tubes off her but Lulu hopped back on the table and out of reach as Hermione noticed Yogi do the same to Harry.

"What's the matter Lulu?" Hermione asked quietly to which Lulu gave a few high pitched rapid hoots as if she was shouting.

"Yogi, what's up, why don't you want to give me my mail?" Harry asked Yogi and he launched into a series of hoots as well just like Lulu.

"Oh I think I see what's happening here." Hermione said, "Look you two we're sorry that we didn't tell you we were coming to the Dragon's territory. We didn't have time to go up to the owlery at the top of Turtles pagoda before we had to leave. Can you possibly forgive us?" Hermione asked the two owls who looked at each other as if deliberating between themselves.

"I promise we'll give you both some bacon tomorrow at breakfast." Harry added quietly leaning down close to the two owls.

"Plus some owl treats and I promise that we'll never go somewhere without telling you first again, please forgive us." Hermione said pleadingly as Lulu hooted happily before hopping back across to Hermione who gave her a little tickle and stroked her feathers lightly however Yogi didn't seem as quick to forgive Harry as he stayed out of reach with his six letter tubes.

"I'm sorry Yogi, I really should have told you that we were coming over here. If you're really not prepared to forgive me and don't want to help me anymore then I guess, I'll just have to get Wesley or Everton to come over here instead I suppose." Harry said sadly catching Hermione's eye as Yogi started hopping quickly over to him and affectionately nipped Harry's hand before burrowing his head under it and straightening so Harry's hand was resting on him and Harry started to stroke Yogi gently.

"Ah so you forgive me, thanks Yogi. I really didn't want to have to separate you and Lulu as I know you've grown very fond of each other." Harry added as he tickled Yogi and petted him as Hermione hid her smirk.

They took their letter tubes off the two owls and put them in their bags. Harry figured most of his would-be business related but recognized the hand writing on the tubes as belonging to Ron, Neville, Tengu, Hayley Sloop had sent him two and Susan had sent him the last one.

Hermione looked at her letter tubes and instantly recognized her Mum's handwriting and she saw that Tracey, Susan, Fleur and Ron had all written to her as well. "Thanks for my post Lulu. You're such a strong girl being able to bring me five at once." Hermione complimented Lulu who gave another series of happy hoots as Hermione tickled her on her tummy. Yogi let off a hoot as well before Hermione tickled him as well and complimented him by being so strong being able to carry six and teased them both about it not being a competition to see who can carry the most mail.

Yogi and Lulu gave Harry and Hermione little affectionate nips and both took off back out of the ceiling and through the glass roof as they set off towards the roof of the cave.

"I'm not used to getting so much mail." Harry said happily before adding, "I'm finding that most nights I'm having to read and write replies almost on the same day just to keep up with it all."

"Yes it's good that you're getting more mail. I remember how you used to like getting mail from Sirius and I know I hated not being able to write to you after the Tri-Wizard tournament and I could have killed Dobby for not delivering my letters to you after first year. I was really worried about you when I didn't get a reply." Hermione commented thinking back to how worried she'd been over those two summers.

"Well I think Dobby earned a reprieve for that after everything he did for us." Harry added.

"Oh no, I wasn't suggesting for a minute that he doesn't. We owe our lives to Dobby I just meant that I was worried about not hearing from you that year after what had happened with the stone and knowing a little bit about your life with the Dursley's. I wrote to you asking if you wanted to come and stay with me that summer and it was my constant letter writing to Ron that eventually got him, Fred and George to spur into action to come and get you as my parents and I were out of the country before you went to The Burrow." Hermione replied thinking back to how blasé Ron had been about her concerns for Harry their first summer of knowing each other.

"So you two ready for class?" Rachel Yu asked next to Hermione as her friends Erin Seung and Riko Rei sat on the other side of her leaned forward to join in the conversation.

"Yes I've enjoyed the dueling classes so far but I can't wait to actually learn some new things that I've not seen before like what other dueling spells and curses you guys use over here compared to back home." Harry replied.

"Oh we'll definitely show you some of the things that we can do here that you might not have seen before." Hester said looking at Harry with a steady gaze and Hermione noticed the double meaning behind Hester's words.

"That would be great and then we can show you some stuff that we know as we've not really kicked into high gear yet. Some of the spell combinations Hermione can pull off are amazing and that thing she did to Miguel Fu was just the tip of the iceberg to how creative she can get." Harry told the group and gave Hermione a wink, who felt her stomach do somersaults from the look that he gave her.

"Well let's get to class so you can show us some of the things you can do and then when we get back then we'll show you the Quidditch pitch we didn't get to show you last night." Riko said as the students agreed as Sunny and Trevor entered the dining hall grinning.

"Well that threw up some surprises." Sunny greeted sitting down on the left of Harry as Trevor dropped on the other side of him.

"What did?" Hester asked them.

"The lists in the bathroom." Trevor replied, "nice to see two Dragons at the top of the list."

"Lists?" Hermione questioned exchanging puzzled looks with the rest of the Dragons.

"Oh the truth or dare lists." Harry said getting confirmative nods from the two boys.

"Jeez how did we forget about the list!" Riko exclaimed.

"Come on let's go and see who ended up where." Rachel announced, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her up from the table and pulling her along as they made for the stairs. All the girls hot on their heels. The boys headed out a different door and started up the stairs at a run determined to beat the girls.

The younger Dragon members all looked at each other surprised by the eleventh-year students all getting up and running out of the dining hall and started looking amongst themselves and speculating where they had gone.

Master Ken who was stood talking to some year eights just announced to the hall, "You'll all understand when you are in their final year." chuckling to himself wondering what shenanigans the eleventh-year students would get up to this year.

* * *

Hermione caught up in the excitement ran up the stairs with the rest of the Dragons and found that the boys were already in the bathroom. Harry, she noticed was stood at the back behind the rest of the excited boys who were trying to get in front of each other to see the board as Harry just laughed at them not seeming bothered about where he was placed.

Hermione was curious to see where she actually placed on the list of girls and wanted to confirm her fears that Harry would get number one on the boys list and be an even bigger target for the girls in the school.

"Come on boys where are your manners? It should be ladies first." Hester shouted out above the boys talking about the list.

Riko, Rachel and Hester crouched down in front of the lists reading through the girls ranking list and Rosa, Hermione and Erin stood behind and above them so that they could see the boys ranking list. Hermione started reading.

 **Boys (House)**

 **1) Harry Potter (Undecided)**

 **2) Kichirou Takahiro (Tu)**

 **3) Marco Ronaldo (Ph)**

 **4) Goro Jing (Ti)**

 **5) Tim Schmidt (Tu)**

 **6) Sunny Hichiro (Dr)**

 **7) Sapporo Haru (Ti)**

 **8) Eddie Chung ((Ph)**

 **9) Kuki Kim (Ph)**

 **10) Chen Dai Chen (Ti)**

 **11) Charlie Chung (Dr)**

 **12) Louis Marcel (Tu)**

 **13) Trevor Startlegnash (Dr)**

 **14) Jürgen Platz (Ti)**

 **15) Tai Taylor (Ti)**

 **16) Omori Hanso (Tu)**

 **17) Cadogen Ryan (Ph)**

 **18) Giovanni Tustudo (Tu)**

 **19) Quillaq Kankook (Dr)**

 **20) Emre Efe (Dr)**

 **21) Miguel Fu (Ph)**

"I see you got number one Harry." Erin called over her shoulder as Harry's grin at the boys' antics slipped off his face.

"What really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Course really, good looking famous wizard and war hero. How could not possibly get the top spot." Rosa replied turning to him and sending him a dazzling smile.

"See Harry I told you." Hermione said with a smug grin on her face.

"Well did you do as I predicted on the girls list?" Harry asked her as she shrugged at him.

"Where did you predict she'd come Harry?" Rachel asked from in front of Rosa who was looking him up and down.

"I thought she'd come out on top or very close." Harry replied as Hermione shook her head.

"Well he called that one right then." announced Riko.

"What? Where did I come?" Hermione asked shocked that she might have placed highly.

"Have a look for yourself." Rachel said moving out the way along with Hester and Riko so the other girls could look at the girls list.

Hermione started reading the list and her breath caught in her throat before she let out a gasp as she double checked the list.

 **1) Hermione Granger (Undecided)**

 **2) Hester Steiggson (Dr)**

 **3) Stacey Wong (Ph)**

 **4) Mio Naiko (Ti)**

 **5) Yoko Hami (To)**

 **6) Rosa Sanchez (Dr)**

 **7) Akiko Yuki (To)**

 **8) Ling Au (Ti)**

 **9) Riko Rei (Dr)**

 **10) Li Mali (Ti)**

 **11) Rachel Yu (Dr)**

 **12) Erin Seung (Dr)**

 **13) Lei Bei (Ph)**

 **14) Po Lee (To)**

 **15) Gwen Yakimoto (To)**

 **16) Fu Naomi (Ti)**

 **17) Gosia Potiszska (Ph)**

 **18) Trixie Popowitz (Ph)**

 **19) June Chow (To)**

 **20) Hilde Stormcrantz (Ti)**

 **21) Bronwen Eirwen (Ph)**

"See I told you that you were gorgeous." Harry's voice gently whispered in her ear making her jump slightly as she hadn't heard him approach from behind.

Hester standing up abruptly called out, "Right if you want to discuss the rankings you can all do it while were walking to dueling class, we've all got to get ready for class so come on." and then she pulled the bathroom door open slamming it against the bathroom wall as she stormed of out of the room, Rosa disappeared quickly behind her to catch her followed by the boys and Harry.

"Someone clearly isn't happy being number two now." Rachel commented with a sly little smile on her face.

"Yes well done Hermione. I think that has put Hester's nose out of joint as I think she was expecting to be number one." Erin added.

"So did I... I mean I'm shocked as I thought she would easily get the number one slot." Hermione replied.

"Well it's not about what we think it's about what the boys think. Anyway, best get moving as we've got to get to class." Riko said as the gong sounded in the cave announcing that it was time to start making their way to class.

* * *

Dueling class had been fun as Master Kuzuko had paired everyone off into pairs and instructed them to have one on one duels but not to use anything that would disarm, injure or knock their opponent over and to only use playful curses and hexes that they would use in a school yard and that the object of the duel was to incapacitate your opponent for continuing.

Hermione had been paired with Trevor Startlegnash who kept trying to use a summoning charm on Hermione to bring her to him so he could physically disarm her, but Hermione had beat that by hitting him with a grease palm jinx that caused him to not be able to keep a grip on his wand and that had flown out of his hand when he'd cast a summoning charm and Hermione had picked it up effectively winning the duel.

Harry had been partnered with Riko Rei or Ray Ray as everyone called her and they had had a really fun duel as Ray Ray knew a lot of good school yard curses and Harry had thought he had won when he cast a glue mouth jinx at her that took her by surprise and she couldn't verbalize her spells but being in her NEWT year all the students could cast wordlessly anyway.

She'd hit Harry with a nose hair growing charm just as he fired a hot wand curse at her that had caused her to drop her wand as the curse made your opponent's wand seem really hot and Harry had summoned her wand from her winning the duel. By the time Riko had cancelled her nose hair growing charm the hair had reached his navel. Master Kuzuko had informed the class that she unfortunately couldn't carry out the additional duelling that afternoon but told them she was available to do it on Thursday instead when they had their free double period.

After class Master Kuzuko kept Harry and Hermione behind briefly to ask if they wanted to do an extra lesson with her that afternoon and they apologized and said that they wanted to get more familiar with their new wands before they started work and that they had agreed to play Quidditch with the Dragons that afternoon as it was their week with the Dragons.

Master Kuzuko had told them that was fine and to just let her know when they feel they want to try and that she didn't want to disrupt their time with her old Clan as she would be delighted if one of them joined her old Clan.

* * *

After a quick lunch in the dining hall they had gone up to change into their Quidditch robes and get their brooms before following the Dragons down to the common room area again and made their way to the right-hand tunnel of the two tunnels although this tunnel didn't lead to the Dragon tunnel area but instead led them down a twenty-foot tunnel before they arrived to a bronze metal door with an intricate carving of a dragon on it in the metal work.

As they approached the door opened and they entered into a room that was semi-circular like the meeting area above except there were eight different doors for on each side and the Dragon's told Harry and Hermione to wait where they were while they went and got changed.

Harry saw that six the doors had numbers on them and assumed that they were the years that had that room as their changing room. The door the eleventh-year Dragons had gone into had 'First Team' written on the outside of it.

The two other doors that remained one had 'Terraces' written on it and the other said 'Tunnel' and Harry assumed that would be the tunnel out onto the pitch. The Dragons came out of the changing room in their Quidditch robes and broomsticks and Hester opened the door and held it open ushering them all through.

Harry and Hermione went in the middle of the group with Harry just in front of Hermione and as Harry passed Hester just before Hermione was about to go through Hester let go of the door and followed after Harry as the door closed on Hermione.

The door swung shut heavily and would have hit Hermione on the shoulder and she suspected would have hurt if not for Trevor stopping the door from hitting her with his beaters bat.

"Carefully there Hermione. Nearly did yourself an injury." He said giving her a smile.

"You mean Hester did. Why would she do that?" Hermione asked looking at Nash as he nodded his head towards Hester.

"Probably because of him." Nash replied as Hermione turned to see Hester walking along side Harry with her hand on his shoulder and clearly turning on the charm. Hermione was really starting to dislike Hester and the aggressive manner with which she seemed to be pursuing Harry and worse treating her like garbage. It was really putting her off Dragon Clan and none of the others had done anything wrong but she assumed that Harry was really enjoying his time there as the Dragon's Lair so far as they did have the best facilities and the Dragons were really into their dueling and defense which were two of Harry's best subjects.

They approached the end of the tunnel and Hermione moved up beside Harry on the other side opposite Hester slipped her hand into his causing him to turn and smile at her and hold her hand more firmly. She was happy as whenever he was talking with someone and she linked arms or took his hands like this then he would always turn to her and give her a smile before taking a firmer grip on her.

Hermione looked up as the group exited the tunnel and Harry and Hermione both looked around in awe at the Dragon's Quidditch pitch as the pitch was completely underground. Instead of there being grass there was a sand. The goal hoops and rings were brown and Harry thought they were more difficult to see in the near darkness.

He turned his head around and looked over his shoulder and saw there was a series of terraces on one side of the pitch above the changing rooms which he assumed was for students to sit while watching practice.

The rest of the pitch was just inside a large cave with a series of lamps around the walls casting an eerie dark glow about the cave.

"Seeing the snitch in here would be really difficult." Harry said as Hester stepped in front of Harry and Hermione walking backwards.

"This will make it a little easier." She said as she and the Dragon's mounted their brooms and took off and as they crossed the boundary of the pitch four large squares opened in the ceiling casting beams of sunlight into the cave that fanned out and hit four large mirrors based in a square around the pitch that caused the pitch to be illuminated a lot better, although not as well as if they were outside.

"How about we have a quick six on six?" Sunny called out "Let's have Hermione, Chinook, Nash, Ray Ray, Emre and Hester versus Rosa, Erin, me, Charlie, Rachel and Harry?"

"So you get three chasers to our two?" asked Hester

"Yeah but you've got two Beaters to our one." Sunny replied.

"Yeah that's fine. Come on let's get playing as I got a gobstones game tonight against the Tigers in the Pagoda." Rachel said as Hermione and Harry exchanged a look and stifled laughs.

* * *

 **Sitting Room, Harry's Trunk, Dragon's Lair, Mahoutokoro**

Harry, Hermione and the Dragons had played Quidditch for about two hours and the game had been pretty intense and they had kept changing the teams around as the team with the most chasers scored more point purely because it was easier to outnumber on a passing move and the opposition couldn't get close. Hermione to Harry's great surprise performed a lot better than he'd ever seen her play before and didn't look scared of getting hit by the quaffle anymore and looked a lot more comfortable on a broomstick than she used to.

After the game, they had, had their evening meal and Harry, Hermione, Hester, Sunny, Rosa and Trevor had all gone to the Dragon's library to look for some defense and combat scrolls as Master Kuzuko had told them that next week she wanted to see if any of them could learn any independent elemental battle magic. Hermione had found a few scrolls and had asked Harry quietly whether they could study alone that night as she felt like they hadn't had any time together alone since they had arrived at Mahoutokoro as they were always around the other clans and doing something and she missed their evenings alone just working on the homework together.

Harry had admitted that he did as well and he wasn't used to being the center of attention and having everyone wanting to spend time with him because most of the time at Hogwarts people were normally talking about him behind his back or trying to avoid being anywhere near him.

So, they had gone to their wardrobes to get changed into something comfortable and Harry was now wearing a pair of loose pajama pants and a white t-shirt that looked a little baggy on him but he liked the room it gave him. Hermione had come back wearing a pair of pink pajama pants with black polka dots and a loose cotton black cardigan that was big on her and she had wrapped around herself.

They were sat in Harry's trunk with Harry sat up on one end of the sofa and to Harry's surprise Hermione had seated herself on the floor between his legs with her back to him resting her back on the edge of the sofa. She was reading one of the scrolls she had on elemental magic and was making notes on some parchment with a self-inking quill. Harry noticed that she kept reaching up and rubbing where her neck met her shoulders.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked her as she tried to turn her head to the right to look at him but couldn't and let out a wince as she tried.

"I'm fine just a bit of sore neck. I think I must have pulled something turning my head to follow the play or something as Master Yoshi kept telling me to stop following the play as the quaffle moved about and to hold my position just below the center ring. I'll be fine though don't worry." she replied pulling a face and sucking in a breath as she tried to turn it round to look at him again.

"You're not alright at all are you. Be honest." he pressed.

"Alright no, my neck is killing me and I haven't got any painkilling potion or anything and I really don't want to have to spend hours brewing it or going back up that hill to the medical tent as I don't think my legs would carry me. I just need a massage or something and I'll be fine." she said waving her hand dismissively.

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" Harry asked surprised at his own boldness.

"You wouldn't want to give me a massage Harry." Hermione scoffed.

"Why wouldn't I? If it helps you and eases the pain a little bit, then why not. Plus, I'd get to have my hands on the hottest girl in school." he said smirking as she rolled her eyes and flicking her head with it before groaning in pain.

"I'm not the hottest girl in school Harry, I probably only made number one on that stupid list because I'm famous." Hermione retorted running her hand over her neck again.

"Snap." Harry said chuckling. "So do you want a massage then? I reckon I'll do alright, Katie, Alicia and Angelina always said that they liked my massages after Quidditch practice."

"You gave Angelina, Alicia and Katie massages? How did I never hear about that?" Hermione asked whipping around hurting her neck which made a crack as the speed of which she turned.

"Well I said it was probably not best to tell anyone as I didn't want even more rumors going around about me. I didn't want them to be getting gossiped about either for something perfectly innocent." Harry explained.

"Hmmm that's a fair point. Ever so noble of you Harry to protect their reputations like that." Hermione replied as she thought how most boys would have been shouting from the top of the Astronomy tower that he'd given the three Gryffindor Chasers massages. "I think I will have a massage if that's alright Harry." she added as she pushed herself away from the sofa and spun around until she was kneeling facing him.

"Have you got any oils or lotions or anything that might help?" Harry asked her his cheeks coloring.

"Haven't you?" she replied trying to keep the smile of her face straight. ' _He is so cute when he's embarrassed_.' she thought to herself.

"Errrr well no I wasn't expecting to give anyone massages." he answered shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure I've got something in my trunk that will do." Hermione muttered thinking about what sort of lotions and oils she had in her trunk.

"Well why don't you go see if you've got anything and I'll set things up errrr, where do you want to do this?" he asked her feeling his cheeks burn again.

"How about we do it in the cinema room as the lights lower in there don't they." Hermione said thinking that if she was getting massaged there Harry wouldn't notice her cheeks burning and him seeing her embarrassment if the lights lowered.

"Alright I'll meet you in there in a few." Harry said as he got up off the sofa and made his way into his wardrobe where he pulled four large white fluffy towels out of the linen cupboard and grabbed a butterbeer bottle cap off the coffee table in the sitting room that was left in a large glass jar where Harry had got into a habit of keeping the lids of all of the bottles of butterbeer that they drunk throughout the year in his trunk or in the Clan territories.

He made his way into the cinema room and moved some of the large chairs around creating a large clear space in the middle of the room. He placed the bottle cap in the middle of the space and taking his Eben he cast a transfiguration spell at the bottle cap that grew into a large round cushioned table that was big enough for Hermione to lie on and also have enough room for him to kneel around her as well while he worked.

He cast a summoning charm at the towels and the four towels flew towards him quickly and he allowed them to hit him and flop on the table as he put his wands away. He spread two of the towels out covering the leather on the table and then took a third towel and rolled it up so it was like a little pillow and put it at one end of the table and he opened up the fourth towel for Hermione to cover herself with.

He sat on the end of the table and waited for Hermione to arrive, which she shortly did wearing a silk kimono like Fleur had worn except Hermione's was burgundy. He saw that it came to about mid-thigh on her and Harry couldn't help but stare at Hermione's legs and admire them as she had a gorgeous pair of toned and slightly tanned legs. He must have been staring at them too long as he saw Hermione's hand drop down next to her legs and motion for him to look up.

"Like what you see Harry?" she asked, smirking thinking that it would get a rise out of him.

"Absolutely. Who knew all this time that you had such great legs." Harry replied getting off the table and patting the table for her to sit on it.

"Errrr do you want to hand me that towel?" she said smiling as he realized she would need to put the towel on before getting on the table.

"Sorry yeah" he responded trying to shake the nargles from his head and throwing it over to her which she caught. She then crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at him and said "Are you going to turn around like a true gentleman and allow me to get ready?"

"Oh Godric, yes... errrr I'll go into the sitting room and you just call when you're ready." he panicked suddenly feeling all nervous and like he was some sort of awkward virgin or something as he shuffled passed her and out the room where he closed the door with soft click.

A few moment later Hermione called that she was ready and Harry cracked the door open to find Hermione was lay in the middle of the table on her front with a towel draped across her covering her from her shoulder blades to the back of her knees. He made his way into the room and looked at the bottles that Hermione had brought with her and saw one that said 'Witches Magical Moisturizer' and Harry thought it looked like something only a girl would buy in its bright pink bottle.

"Right so what I'm going to need you to do is pull your hair into a ponytail and out of the way so that it doesn't get covered in this Witch moisturizer stuff." Harry instructed as Hermione's arms snaked up out from under the towel and pulled her hair together as she wrapped it out of the way for him.

Taking the bottle, he squeezed out some of the lotion and saw that the lotion looked white pearl in color and he rubbing the lotion between his hands to warm it up. "Ready?" he asked and got a 'uh huh' in response, he put his hands onto Hermione's upper back and started giving her a massage which got a groan from Hermione as he worked away at the muscles in her back and neck.

"OOOOOOH Harry that feels delightful." She moaned as he worked his hands across her shoulders and neck.

"Do you like the pressure?" he asked her.

"Could you go a little harder on my ne…. yeeeesssss just like that." Hermione moaned delightfully as she felt Harry's hands kneading the muscle and tendon's in her shoulder and neck. Harry worked away rubbing and massaging her neck and shoulders getting sighs and little groans of pleasure from Hermione that were making his nether regions tent his pajama pants and the little noises she was making were turning him on.

"Wow Harry you're really good at this. Is there anything that you don't do well?" Hermione asked.

"Ha you know as well as I do that there is plenty that I can't do and even more stuff that I don't do well." he replied loving the feeling of her smooth skin under his hands. Hermione meanwhile was in heaven having Harry's hands touching her firmly and easing all the tension out of her muscles.

Feeling a little bold and taking the Tiger girls advice she decided to take things up a notch, "Harry could you do my whole back please as it's killing me as well."

"Yeah sure no problem. Errm right let me think how I'm going to do this. Do you mind if I move your towel down a little bit?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Harry you don't need to ask my permission, you do whatever you need to do to me." she replied biting her lip as at least she knew that she meant that literally, the lotion she had bought from Hidden Treasure with the Turtle girls was a brilliant purchase as everywhere the lotion touched left a cool feeling on her skin but felt warm whenever his hands moved back over it and she could feel the heat penetrating her skin.

She suddenly felt the towel being moved down and folded across her bum as her whole back and lower back was exposed to Harry. She heard Harry squeeze more of the lotion into his hand as her skin started getting goose bumps as the cooler temperature hit her skin.

She then felt Harry's hands on her again spreading the lotion on her back as he rubbed it into the skin, and then she felt the towel moving off her legs and came up to about midway up the back of her thigh.

Harry didn't say anything and started rubbing more of the lotion onto her legs, which was actually the only part of her that was really aching as she didn't really have a bad neck or shoulders. She had lied. She wanted to feel Harry's hands on her ever since their kiss in the Tiger's bath and this seemed like a perfectly innocent if not slightly naughty way of achieving that.

' _I guess the sorting stone was right and I do have a little Phoenix cunning in me_.' she grinned to herself as a groan escaped her throat as she felt Harry's hands kneading away and massaging the muscles in one of her legs sending tingles through her. 'My god he really is good with his hands.'

"Who knew you were so good with your hands." She sighed getting a chuckle from Harry who told him that Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell had said the same thing when he first gave them a massage.

"Hermione I'm going to do your back now but I'm kind of going to have to straddle your legs a bit and I might end up pressing up against you while I'm doing your back…. Are errrr you ok with that." Harry said as he kept trying to not think about the fact that he had the woman he loved was naked on a bed in front of him allowing him to run his hands all over her, obviously, he couldn't not think about that and as a result he was as hard as a piece of iron.

"Yes that's fine Harry." she said biting her lip as she felt Harry shift and then felt his legs either side of hers. His hands moved to her lower back and he started massaging the muscles in her back. It felt delightful, heavenly even and Hermione thought how she could definitely get used to having Harry massaging her every day.

She was starting to relax when she suddenly felt something firm jab her in the bottom when he had run his hands slowly and firmly from the bottom of her back all the way up her spine to her shoulders as Harry pressed his weight into his hands as he manipulated the muscles.

She felt her privates stir as she realized what it was that was pressing into her bottom and she let out an involuntary purr as he worked his way back down her spine and continued massaging her all over.

Harry seemed in a trance working his hands all over Hermione. He couldn't get enough of her soft and smooth skin with its slight tan and he desperately wanted to turn her over to see the rest of her. As he worked his way back down her back he shifted his weight so that he sat between her legs forcing them to part slightly and Harry was so focused on what his hands were doing he didn't appreciate the close proximity of his private parts to Hermione's perky posterior and as he leaned forward rubbing firmly from her lower back to her shoulders his manhood hooked under the towel and as he moved forward pressed into the groove between Hermione's butt cheeks and slid his length along between them.

Hermione was having to bite her lip quite hard to stop a moan escaping her as she felt Harry's cock rubbing against her hole and along her bum and as he leaned onto her upper back it really pressed against her and she felt herself flood with arousal, which shocked her as she never would have thought that being touched around there would cause her to get so horny.

Just as it was getting too much she felt Harry climb off her and move around her so that he was kneeling down above her head and started working his way down from her neck and shoulders down her back to just where her bum starts.

She calmed down and she started enjoying the massage as Harry worked his hands down her shoulders and her last thought was how she'd love to have this after every Quidditch lesson and might suggest it and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Harry had worked on Hermione massaging her for about half an hour and had only stopped when he realized that she was asleep. He'd spread the towel back over her to cover her and had conjured a lightweight blanket to cover her while she slept.

Deciding to leave her there for a while he got up and made his way into his bedroom and sat down at his writing desk and started to read the letters he had been sent. He was happy to see that his first letter was from Neville telling him about how he was enjoying the school but how he was really getting a different view on what Harry's life must have been like at Hogwarts as the students there treated him like a celebrity.

Neville appeared to be up to his eyeballs in lessons and said that the defense classes they had there were a lot like their third-year classes with Professor Lupin and that his Herbology professor Senor Sanchez was giving him private classes and he was getting to handle some really cool plants. Neville had also included a list of things that Harry might find helpful for his Herbology project at Mahoutokoro and Harry had laughed to himself to find that the "list" that Neville had sent him turned out to be about thirty pieces of parchment that Harry thought would probably earn him his Herbology NEWT if he submitted them.

Neville was asking how things were going with Hermione and suggested again that Harry just let nature take its course with Hermione and the other girls in his life and how even though Harry normally went through the ringer he almost always came out in a good spot at the end of it and to remember to just let love guide him.

He had letters from Susan, Ron, Tengu had sent one as well and Hayley Sloop had sent two, which were probably more things for him to look through and make his choices on as these would most likely be coming almost daily.

He opened Ron's letter as he hadn't heard from his best mate for a while and began to read: -

 _ **Hi Harry,**_

 _ **I haven't written in ages and thought I should probably send you a letter to keep you in the loop with what's happening here.**_

 _ **Mum, Dad and Ginny all send their regards. There moving back to the Burrow next week thanks to the money you've spent on getting it done quicker and it's going to look better than ever. You should probably go around there and see what it's like when you're back at Christmas.**_

 _ **We went around there the other night and the plans looked brilliant and Malfoy and his like won't be able to take the mick out of my Mum and Dad's house anymore. Speaking of houses, you need to come over to mine and see Salamander House as you'll really like it. That Slytherin really knew how to live.**_

 _ **So, my biggest news is I made my debut for Brixton at the weekend and it went really well. I missed a couple of penalties, which some of the fans weren't very happy about but Oliver Wood is injured for the next match so I've got the chance now to really put my mark on the team.**_

 _ **Coach is still busting my hump for occasionally being late for practice but you'd think that he'd lay off a bit now I'm a starter.**_

 _ **Let me know when you're back and we'll go for a lad's night out at the Spiny Serpent as they've named drinks after us there. Granted they are only available if the manager of the club is working but we've been in there often enough to know when he's going to be on.**_

 _ **Anyway, I better go mate as we're out for a fancy meal tonight. I love having money now but it's amazing how easily it is to spend what I'd not normally spend in a year just on dinner alone.**_

 _ **Write back and let me know when you're coming back and we'll sort something out yeah.**_

 _ **Speak to you soon,**_

 _ **Ron**_

Harry shook his head as Ron clearly had not interpreted the fans feelings accurately if the article he'd read in the copy of the Daily Prophet was any indication. He was happy to read that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would soon be back in the Burrow and was sure that Ginny would be happy to be out of her Aunt's house.

The most confusing thing in the letter was Ron making reference to 'we've' instead of 'I've' and he wondered whether he was talking about George, Bill and Percy or maybe Ginny as well as well.

He picked up the letters from Tengu, Hayley Sloop and Susan and tried to decide which one to read next. He heard the bedroom door click open and a sleepy looking Hermione stuck her head through the gap slowly looking around before spotting him sat at his writing table.

"Hey, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." She said coming into the room proper and Harry saw that she was back in her kimono and she walked across to the bed and threw the four towels back on it but they hit the corner and fell to the floor.

"Just leave them there I'll put them away in a bit once I've replied to these letters." Harry said as she made her way over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Well, thanks for my massage Harry it was wonderful." She whispered.

"Anytime. You only need to say. So, what you doing now? Do you want to carry on reading together?" he asked trying not to look where the join of her kimono was gaping slightly.

"Too be honest I'm feeling so relaxed after that I think I'm just going to read my mail and then probably go to bed. Sweet dreams Harry." Hermione replied as she leaned down and gave him another kiss on the cheek before turning and walking out the room with her hips slightly sashaying as she walked.

He heard the door close with a click and touched his cheek where she had kissed him feeling the heat that seemed to linger whenever she kissed him like that. He was really happy that he and Hermione were now comfortable enough doing things like that with each other and he couldn't believe that he was kissing her cheek and holding her hands and hugging her, as a couple of years ago a girl casually kissing like that would have him wondering whether she fancied him or not.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of Hermione lying on the transfigured table in the cinema room got him starting to feel his arousal again and decided he should probably read some of his letters before the memory of tonight had him going to bed early himself.

He picked up one of the three letters without looking and opened it before reaching in and pulling out the parchment a page of newspaper as well as two memory phials. He read one of the labels that said 'interview' on it and the second one said 'After effect of Harry'.

He took the letter and read: -

 ** _My Gorgeous and Amazing Harry,_**

 ** _How did I get so lucky? What did I do right to end up with you in my life? You truly are the most incredibly kind person Harry. Thank you so much for the pensieve you got me I absolutely love it and I have never seen anything like it before. I have viewed your memory and it had, shall we say a profound effect on me and I tried the spell you sent me to extract the memory and you'll see my little adventure while watching your memory on the memory labelled 'After effect of Harry'._**

 ** _I couldn't believe what you said to the owner of the shop about me and that you'd set the whole thing up before you'd left for Japan. It was very sneaky of you and I loved it. I couldn't take the smile off my face all day and I didn't even mind the ribbing that Hannah gave me about how much you must care about me to go to so much effort. It just made me smile more._**

 ** _I understand that you can't say that you love me yet Harry and nor do I expect you to. I know that there is only one girl who you would be able to say that to at this moment but I've loved you from a far ever since first year and I wish that I had spoken to you more in first year so that you'd be able to say those three little words to me now but I've only been able to let you see the real me recently but I want to show you so, so much more… even though you've seen all of me very up close and personal._**

 ** _There isn't any time limit on my feelings for you Harry and I'm sorry if this letter seems a bit intense in that regard but I've wanted to tell you that I've loved you for many years now and I decided after the battle that I'm not going to let the chance of something I want to do go begging._**

 ** _So, onto something else important. I know from speaking with Hermione about you for years that you value loyalty and honesty so in the envelope you'll find a cutting from The Daily Prophet and an article written by that cow Rita Skeeter._**

 ** _She collared myself and Hannah outside a shop on Diagon Alley and wanted to speak to us about my claims to a boy coming onto me at the Spiny Serpent that I was in a relationship with you, as I'd told the boy that I was seeing you. I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have told Terry that but he was just being a complete sleaze and was really drunk and was just leering at us and making all sorts of suggestions and I just thought it would be a good way to get rid of him._**

 ** _I know how much you hate being in the media spotlight and I'm so, so sorry for any embarrassment that I've caused you and I can of course write to the Prophet and tell them to print an article confirming that I'm not your girlfriend but…. I just wish I was and I should have waited for you to ask me about being your girlfriend before I used it as a tactic to get rid of sleazy unwanted attention._**

 ** _I never said that I was your girlfriend to Rita Skeeter I promise and you'll see that in my memory I've sent you. I've sent you that memory Harry because I was to show you that you can trust me and that I'll never betray your trust. This brings me to nicer things to think about as I know you said that you didn't want me to talk to you about the memory you sent me so I thought for my first memory to send to you be my reaction to watching yours and I really hope you like it._**

 ** _I hope to hear from you soon and I hope that send me a reply soon and I never thought that I would want to get to Beauxbatons and through my first term so quickly because I just want to get to those two weeks off at Christmas so I can see you again._**

 ** _Speak to you soon, all my love,_**

 ** _Your Suzie_**

 ** _XXX_**

Harry decided that he'd look at the rest of his letters in the morning as he went and extracted his pensieve from his safe in the console and made his way to his bed where he settled himself down to watch Susan's memories in his pensieve.

* * *

 **Authors Note:-**

 **Right guys so that was Chapter 68 and I hope you enjoyed it. So we've had a little more insight into Stacey as well as Harry committing himself to the Truth or Dare competition, was his choices on his list a surprise or predictable?, Harry and Hermione are number one and two on the lists. Is it just because they are famous or is it because they are the best looking in the year? Time will tell I suppose.**

 **Thanks to Goldzar for doing my edits and discussing the chapter with me.**

 **So I've been really appreciating the reviews and the PM's and there are somethings that have come to light in regards to how long letters are taking to get to Japan and when they were sent etc. I'm going to be working my way back through my chapters and dating and timing my chapters so that people can track whose sending what when and when it arrives.**

 **I thought I had been doing alright but I guess I'm just confusing people. So just to do a quick clear up Susan and Pansy's letters have arrived in Japan so quickly because they are sending them through business post/Gringotts and they are only taking two days tops to get there. Harry's and Hermione's letters are all going through Gringotts post as well. Neville is also using Gringotts post except his first letter took a while to arrive to Harry as he was having to post it off the boat.**

 **Daphne and Tracey don't have their own account managers and are having to send post through normal owl posts and if you remember way back when Harry had to send Yogi off a week before he went to Japan so that Yogi wouldn't be completely shattered by the time he got there. mwinter1 raised a good point that in the magical world they would have faster post than that, which is true however I just had the initial letters having a delay because I need the time for Harry and Hermione to get settled in Japan before it kicks off.**

 **Harry will be replying to both the girls and telling them to send the letters through Gringotts in future and he'll be paying the cost so the letters will be coming next day soon enough.** **Now important news now Tracey's letter is coming very soon so don't worry, Hermione is going to find out soon about Ron and Lavender.**

 **So I'm getting a bit pressed during my writing time lately so I've dwindled back to two chapters ahead and I'm battling to try and increase my speed again but I've also got to go through and make my time line more accurate for everyone. So as a result of that I might end up having to stagger my releases a little more but I promise the brown stuff is going to hit the fan in the next couple of chapters which have been pretty hard work.**

 **Anyway I'm waffling again. Hope you enjoyed and my next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	69. Chapter 69 Dominate, Manipulate, Update

**Chapter 69** **– Dominate, Manipulate, Update**

 **Friday 12th August at Gringotts, London**

"Of course I understand you want the land! You've made it perfectly clear that you want it but you haven't told me why you want it and that land is going to need ministry approval for the sale." the goblin said from behind a plush mahogany wood desk.

"You don't need to know why I want the land, I just need you to get it for me! That's part of your job isn't it? To get what your clients what they want." The wizard said with a huff of frustration at the goblin as the creature couldn't seem to get it into his head that he needed that land.

"Well there's an old muggle proverb about wanting actually Mr…." the goblin started to reply.

"My Lord, from now on you call me my Lord and I do you think I give a damn about muggle proverbs goblin. Do you think a magical lord would be bothered about what some filthy muggle might say?!" The wizard replied harshly and interrupting the goblin causing the goblins eyes to narrow in annoyance but other than that the goblin showed no other obvious distaste at being spoken to like that.

"Of course, as I was saying My Lord you will have to let me know why you want the land because I am required to put forward a presentation for the land, along with your solicitor as to what your plans for the land are to the land and planning department at the ministry. The only other way around it would be to find the owners of the land and get them to agree to sell to you rather than the other bidder for the land." the goblin replied tensely and with masked irritation.

He didn't like the wizard sat opposite him at all. He couldn't stand most wand wavers as they seemed to believe that Goblins were subservient to them but this one in particular had such an ignorant air about him and spoke to him like he was nothing. He would love nothing more than to extract his sword from the underside of his desk and take the wizards head clean off.

"I thought you had goblins already searching for the owners of the land." The wizard stated irritably.

"We have begun our enquiries but this obviously takes time as we were only instructed to carry out this task two days ago as you lead me to believe that a contact you had in the ministry could provide us with information as to their last known location to give us a starting point to try and track the previous owner down if they are still alive or have relatives alive." the goblin replied leaning back in his chair.

"Well they haven't been able to get the information out yet due to some new confidentiality contract they've all had to sign but it's being worked on." The wizard replied, "so you're now telling me that you have a meeting at the ministry and I have to have a solicitor attend as well as you at this presentation costing me more gold. Surely dropping my name into the conversation should be enough to sway any doubts they might have." The wizard said puffing out his chest.

"Well I believe the other party interested is meant to have substantially deeper pockets, as well as an even more substantial reputation from what I've discovered in the two days since you brought your idea to me." replied the goblin seeing the smirk disappear from the young wizards face.

"Do you not think I have deep pockets? Who is this other interested party anyway?" the wizard demanded to know.

"I do not know who it is, My Lord. They appear to be wanting to keep their name anonymous at the moment as the paperwork has been submitted under a company name of 'Gold Square'." the goblin replied.

"Gold Square. Ridiculous.. What does that even mean?" the wizard asked although the question was said in a rhetorical way.

"Do you have a solicitor in place that will be able to assist with the presentation as you are going to need it and I'll need information about your proposal." the goblin asked.

"Do you really think a man of my means wouldn't be able to get a solicitor to assist with this. I'll go and speak with them about my plans and then I'll find out off them how much I actually need to let anyone know about my intentions for that land and I'll let you know before hand, I just want you..." the wizard said standing up and pointing at the goblin, before he walked to the door which he grabbed by the handle and while looking over his shoulder, "to secure that land and find out whether the current owners are still alive." and the wizard wrenched it open stepping through as the door swung in heavily and banged against the wall leaving a small dent where the metal handle had impacted on the wood panel behind the door and cracked it.

Bogrod the Black family account manager was passing at the time and stuck his head into the office as the door vibrated and started to swing closed slowly which Bogrod stopped from closing on him with his outstretched arm.

"Everything alright in here?" Bogrod asked cheerfully knowing full well that it wasn't given the wizards exit out of the room and stomping down the corridor demand people get out of his way.

"Yes Bogrod. All is fine. Nothing different than I'm used to with that one." the goblin behind the desk replied as he picked up some papers that he had been looking at before the wizard had come bursting into his office.

"Was it the five percent bonus idea that got him so riled up." Bogrod said with a smirk as the goblin behind the desk looked up over his glasses at Bogrod with a cold hard look.

"Sod off Bogrod. We can't all be lucky enough to be account managers for a wand waver as foolish with money as you." the goblin replied.

"Oh my client certainly isn't foolish. Just very generous." Bogrod cackled at his colleague.

"Well Lord Black certainly has a way of making my client very irritable and annoyed." the goblin asked.

"Ah well he does have a habit of making certain people dislike him but I find him to be absolutely the best of their kind." Bogrod replied giving the goblin a wave as he closed the door behind him.

"Lucky bastard... five percent, what I wouldn't give for five percent of what I make that one. Saying that what I wouldn't give to be the account manager of anyone other than that idiot." the goblin said to himself shaking his head as he looked back at the papers.

* * *

 **Friday 12th August at Greengrass Manor, Anvil Green, England**

Daphne was lay on her bed reading a book that Harry had recommended to her while they were on their date. She had been in the garden practicing an ice blast charm for about two hours until she had finally mastered it. As she was reading her book her eyes kept drifting over the top of the book to a six inch by six inch photograph in a silver frame that was on her dresser opposite the end of her bed.

She loved the photo as it was of her and Harry in Los Iguanas laughing and clinking their margarita glasses while having dinner and laughing. It was a muggle photograph that the person who worked their had taken for them and Harry had bought it for her and even though it didn't move like a magical photograph she loved the picture as they looked so happy in and look perfect together. Her blonde and pale and him dark and handsome smiling that perfect smile of his that she loved so much.

She had been disappointed that Harry hadn't seen her again before leaving for Japan but she understood why he hadn't as Susan, Pansy and Tracey had all stolen some of his time away from her and distracted him. Then of course there was his dinner at the Badgers Nook with Hermione and her parents and she knew how well that had gone as Hermione hadn't stopped grinning about it at her bbq that she held just before they went.

Daphne was feeling depressed that the photo of her and Harry that she loved so much might end up just being a souvenir of the best night of her life with the man of her dreams and would only ever stay that. Daphne had never been in love with a boy before so she wasn't sure that she one hundred percent understood what it was that she was feeling as it felt so much more than the crush she had had on Oliver Wood. She knew that whenever she thought about Harry a smile came to her face and her heart fluttered whenever he looked at her.

When Daphne thought back to the time where she and Tracey had been instructed to work with Susan, Hannah and Hermione in Ancient Runes she never would have believed that she could start developing feelings for a boy who she had never actually spoken to before in her life. Well that wasn't strictly true as during her time at Hogwarts she had on plenty of occasions worked a situation so that she and Harry were going through a door at the same time or she'd step out into the corridor after making sure that they would bump into each other.

Harry ever the gentleman had always motioned for her to go first or even gone as far as to hold the door open, which was normally interrupted by Ron Weasley pushing his way through and between them dragging Harry along with him.

Gods Ronald Weasley, what was Hermione doing with him when she had exclusive access to the most perfect guy in the whole school. It had always been speculated in Slytherin house about the relationship between Harry and Hermione and everyone had always speculated that they were together but they just didn't want people talking about them and that they just kept Ron around for humour as other than the odd funny if not be it rude comment that was the main reason they could think of for having him around.

Malfoy had often commented it that Ron was the only pureblood wizarding friend that both Harry and Hermione had as they made the wrong choice in picking a wizarding family to teach him about the ways of the wizarding world. Daphne didn't know what had made her do it but she had pointed out that Neville Longbottom was just as much a pureblood as Draco was.

Malfoy had retaliated by saying that Neville Longbottom wasn't a pureblood wizard but a pureblood squib, which Daphne thought was unnecessarily cruel as poor Neville just let his nerves get the better of him and in sixth year his casting improved massively, although it was rumoured that he actually had a new wand and that the one he had been using before had been his father's old wand.

She remembered the one time she had actually plucked up the courage to wish him luck on their way down to the third task when he had walked past and he had turn to look at her and did a double take to make sure that he'd heard her correctly and she had allowed her hard faced persona to slip at that moment and flashed him a smile that seemed to stun him a little as he just looked at her with his head turned in shock that the Ice Queen of Slytherin would wish him luck of all things.

"Daphne!" her fathers voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah!" she called back.

"Could you come down here a moment please there is something that I need to discuss with you." Gerald Greengrass called back as Daphne closed the book and tossed it on her bed as she padded along the landing and downstairs guessing correctly that her father would have returned to the study.

"What's up dad?" she asked entering the room and her dad motioned her to close the door and she could see that this was going to be a serious conversation as whenever he spoke to her with the door closed it was always about something serious.

"Please take a seat Daphne." Gerald Greengrass fidgeting in his high back chair to get more comfortable as he knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant talk. Daphne sat down and he studied her a moment while he tried to figure out the best way to approach this. He knew if he went too hard one way then she would fly off the handle at him.

He was proud of both of his daughters and the women they were becoming or in Daphne's case had already become. Daphne was just as beautiful as her mother and Gerald was glad that both of his daughters had taken their looks from their mothers Swedish ancestry as opposed to his Danish although Astoria's temperament was a lot more like his that Daphne.

He took a deep breath and began, "I need to speak to you about your future Daphne and what you plan to do with your life." He said seeing his daughter roll her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Dad, we've been over this so many times over the last few of weeks and we agreed that I'm going to finish my education at Beauxbatons after the train wreck of last year and then once I've got my qualifications when I'm going to decide what I want to do with my life and what I can pursue." Daphne said crossing her legs.

"That's what yourself and your mother decided Daphne, but I'm talking about after you've got your qualifications. You know I want you to come and work with your mother and I as it will allow us to expand the business." Gerald said getting up and going over to the cabinet behind his desk and poured himself a measure of oak matured mead and gestured to Daphne whether she'd like one but she waved him off.

"Well you agreed it made sense to get fully qualified as well and I've told you already Dad that I don't know whether I want to get into the import and export business. I mean yes I like the logistical challenges it represents and the storage, stock deployment and things but I want to do more than just move and store things." She explained.

"But you've a natural talent for it Daphne. The last few summers when you've come to work with us you always think of ways to improve things or suggest different ideas and methods to improve the business and make it more effective. You've a very business savvy brain and a natural talent, have a good logistical mind is not something to under estimate." Gerald explained thinking about how much gold Daphne's ideas had saved them in the past.

"Thanks for the compliment dad but I want to create something of my own from scratch, market it and make it a success. Something from the ground up that I can be proud of before I get married and start a family as by that time I want to be able to have a job while my children are at school." Daphne explained.

"So you are thinking about getting married and having children." Gerald asked.

"Well not right now but in the future yes." Daphne replied shrugging as alarm bells started ringing as her dad reached for a draw on his desk and she started worrying what he was going to drop on her now.

"Well I'm glad you have started thinking about marriage and family Daphne as we need to discuss this." Gerald said leaning forward and pushing an envelope across the desk to her.

Daphne seeing the envelope tentatively picked it up and pulled the letter out seeing that it had already been opened. She quickly read the letter her horror growing with every single line that she read.

"No" she said firmly, "absolutely not, No!"

"No Daphne it's not a bad offer considering he is….." Gerald began.

"The son of a convicted death eater. Honestly Dad why are we even discussing this? I know you wouldn't want me to marry into such a dark family especially with the reputation they've got regardless of how much gold they offer for a betrothal contract." Daphne said hotly interrupting her father.

"Well of course I don't want to accept an offer from a dark family Daphne, but you're at an age now where traditionally you would be agreeing a betrothal to a wizard and setting a date to marry." Gerald said before adding, "Your mother and I signed our betrothal straight out of school when we were seventeen and we were wed by the age of eighteen. The same for our friends the Parkinson's and the Davis'. It's tradition amongst pureblood families Daphne and we Greengrass' have done so for the last three hundred years."

"I understand that Dad, but I don't want to marry just anyone. I want to marry someone that I love and care about." Daphne replied crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"I understand that sweetheart I really do, but the fact is that we have to find you a suitable husband soon if you can't find one yourself." Gerald said getting up from behind his desk and taking a seat in the chair next to Daphne to try and take some of the formality out of the discussion.

"Your mother and I were rare cases Daphne as we were in love during school and in a relationship, which was aided because we were both in the same house and had the same dreams and ambitions and seven years to get to know each other. We wanted to make an impact on the world and while the import business might not be the most glamorous business it has allowed our family to become a vital cog in the trade industry for Britain and provide a great deal of influence on the country.

I have dreams as well Daphne. For both you and Astoria and my dream is to make our business grow and go international and we would love to have our daughters working alongside us so that we all remain as close as we are before eventually yourself and Astoria along with your husbands would take over the business when we decide to retire." Gerald said gently placing his hand on Daphne's shoulder.

"I want to help the family Dad, surely you already know that but I've also got my dreams as well that I want to fulfil. I want to make you and mum happy by giving you what you want but I don't know if I have it in me to live the life you want me to live as I've got my own goals and things that I want to accomplish that will bring prominence to our family name as well. Plus I already have someone who I have feelings for and would love to marry and I think that they have feelings me as well but it's complicated as there are other witches interested in him as well and I still have to try and win his affections." Daphne said looking at her hands in her lap.

The truth was she had been worrying that Harry might not want to be with her when he already loved Hermione, had been on numerous dates and slept with Susan and had progressed more in his relationship with Tracey and Pansy in a physical sense at least. In truth she might have the horrible prospect as Tracey had predicted of being the one without Harry in her life and the thought of that tore at her heart and made her feel like sobbing.

She'd loved him from a far for so many years not being able to talk and get to know him and him her because of the stupid Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry that was fed by idiots like Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. She'd grown up dreaming about the Harry Potter from the story books that her mother had given her when she was a child like most adolescent witches had given their daughters and had read all about the boy who had saved unicorns from burning forests, taught Kneazles along with the other magical creatures of the forest to sing and dance, as well as all the other stories that had been written about him.

All of them complete fabricated rubbish of course, which she'd learnt off Hermione the first time she had spoken to her about Harry but she hadn't known that and then when they were waiting to go into the great hall before their sorting he was there standing up to Draco and looking exactly like the story books.

Then he started doing heroic things like saving Hermione from that troll in first year and protecting the philosophers stone, then he battled a Basilisk with nothing but a sword and won and then of course there were the dementors and then that blood horntail and obviously the biggest of them all he had fought and defeated the darkest wizard in history on numerous occasions and had won.

She wondered about what being married to him would be like as Hermione had told them all about Harry the person and it was impossible not to fall in love with him the way Hermione spoke about him. She didn't know how Hannah wasn't in love with Harry even though she knew that she thought he was everything that the others thought he was.

Maybe she was just not prepared to go to battle with the rest of them over Harry and Neville Longbottom seemed to have captured her attention now which was a good thing as Daphne was struggling against the other girls as it is.

Hermione's letter had told her that all the girls in the school in Japan were all pretty and that she felt inadequate compared to them and had written to them about her first kiss with Harry and the girl had it bad. Daphne knew that when push came to shove if Harry wasn't head of multiple houses and only could have one wife then he would eventually realise that he wanted Hermione over any other girl.

Hermione had talked to them in the past when Harry had been named Sirius Black's heir and they were aware that Harry would have the possibility of taking two wives if he wanted to for the continuation of the Black and Potter lines.

Daphne knew in her heart that one of them was definitely going to be Hermione and even though she hadn't said it that she would love nothing more than to be Mrs Harry Potter. Daphne had spent years thinking about what it would be like to be Mrs Harry Potter-Black and have a family with him. She didn't have to worry about line continuation necessarily as he parents if they did a betrothal for Astoria they could always negotiate with her future family a line continuation clause for the Greengrass family.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her father asking "Who is the wizard that has captured your interest and who you seem to hold in such high esteem, Daphne and if you have feelings for him and he you then maybe we should meet the young man." Gerald said studying his daughter.

"You've already met him dad. He came to dinner recently." Daphne said feeling her face heat as her dad's face took on a look of shock.

"You mean… You mean Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw." He said getting an affirmative nod from Daphne. "Have you told him of your affection since he came for dinner? He was a rather impressive young man, a lot better than Nott's son I'll give you that." Gerald said remembering how the young not had approached him in Diagon Alley when he was going for a meal with Isabella and Astoria and had rather rudely stepped in front of them and almost demanded that Gerald speak with him. Thankfully Isabella had continued on with Astoria at Gerald's nod of the head as the young Nott when they were barely out of ear shot just straight out told him that he wished to marry his daughter Daphne and to consider his proposal and then shoved the betrothal contract in his hand before sloping off down Diagon Alley.

To say Gerald hadn't been impressed with Theodore Nott would have been quite the understatement and being a member of a pureblood family he would have thought that Theodore Nott would know the proper way to go about a betrothal meeting and making a proposal. There was certain etiquette to be observed and the young man had been found wanting. Harry Potter on the other hand if rumours were true was brought up and raised in a muggle household and had no knowledge of traditional magical etiquette and decorum. However the young man had arrived at Greengrass Manor with gifts for the host and hostess and then had gone a step further and also arrived with gifts for Daphne and Astoria as well.

He'd been enjoyable company during that evening and had been modest, confident without being arrogant, honest when the conversation had turned to something that he wasn't knowledgeable in and was all round a very pleasant young man who he would be happy to have date and marry his daughter if he matched up the same in his next meeting with the young man although he'd met him twice now and both times he had been impressed with him and was fascinated to here that the young lord had shown an interest in his beautiful daughter.

"Well we went on a date and ended up having dinner together and a romantic walk along the Embankment in London. We spent the whole day and an amazing evening together before he escorted me home." Daphne replied blushing.

"You never told your mother and I that you went on a date with the young Lord" Gerald said surprised that his daughter wouldn't keep something so newsworthy from him.

"I didn't want you getting all panicky about it as you and mum would have had me do something really formal and traditional with him and embarrassed the hell out of me. Merlin, you'd probably have arranged for me to have an escort or a chaperone on my date or something…. You would have wouldn't you." Daphne said laughing at her fathers blush and calling him out.

"Well….. I….. " spluttered Gerald trying to find the appropriate words.

"Dad, he was the perfect gentleman I promise you, he was respectful and well amazing really." she said with a contented sigh and saw that her father appeared to relax a little on hearing that her virtue was intact, or so he believed anyway. Deciding to have some fun with her dad she continued "Oh and I initiated the kissing. Well at least the first time. The second was kind of a joint effort and the third one was all him. Now as much as it's been fun and monstrously embarrassing talking about my love life with my father I'd like you to do two things for me." Daphne said as she got up and he stood joining her fumbling the words he was trying to say before little gathering his composure.

"And what are these two things you want me to do?" Gerald enquired smiling internally at his daughter's revelation that she gone on a date and kissed Harry Potter multiple times as well as believing she was in love with him.

"Firstly don't interfere with myself and Harry and let me do what I need to do without trying to manipulate him into liking me. I want him to love me for me not for what a good business relationship with you or your support in the Wizengamot can do for him." Daphne said taking her dad's hands in hers.

"And the second?" he asked curiously.

"Destroy that marriage contract as there is no way I'm going to marry Theodore Nott or any other death eaters or former death eaters son's and I want you to destroy them in front of me so that I know that I won't be getting blindsided by you sneaking your signature on a contract without talking to me about it first." Daphne said putting on the innocent face and pout that she knew always got her father to submit to what she needed.

"I'd never do such a thing." Gerald said aghast and proud that his daughter was a chip off the old Greengrass block and wouldn't be leaving any loopholes in her contract negotiations with him.

"You won't mind swearing to that affect then." Daphne said extracting her wand with a triumphant smile spilling onto her face from having managed to box her dad to having to agree and swear a vow not to sign a marriage contract without speaking to her about it as she felt confident that she could always talk her dad out of doing something like that.

"I'll swear you a vow that I won't sign any marriage contract for you until your twentieth birthday as there was a stipulation in your Grandfather's will when I inherited the Lordship of the Greengrass family that my eldest child must wed by the age of twenty one or else I would have to past the title onto your Uncle Cuthbert and I'm sure you don't want him to be the head of the Greengrass family and be able to sign a marriage contract for you if you haven't wed by then.

Daphne seeing nowhere to go with the counter proposal as tradition in pureblood families is that there must be a courtship of seven months minimum before a wedding between two families in order for the bride and groom to get to know each other a little and seven months was because seven was a powerful magical number and many centuries ago it was suggested that the seven months would ensure the power of their bride and groom wouldn't lessen when they have children and the magic would be just as strong if not stronger in their off spring. So she effectively had just under two years to try and convince Harry that she loved him and try and win his affections.

"Ok that's a deal I can agree to that. I'd rather you not have to do a betrothal contract at all but if I am being given a choice about who to spend my life with then it's better than most witches my age get." Daphne said holding her hand out.

Gerald looked at his daughter and took her hand and performed the vow on which they had agreed. "Thanks Dad." Daphne said smiling at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and made her way out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"You can come out now." Gerald said as he retook his seat behind the desk with a smile on his face. Over in the corner of the room where there was a bookcase against the wall, the bookcase slowly swung forward like a door and through the door out stepped Isabella and Astoria Greengrass.

"So you got her to make the vow then." Isabella said.

"Yes, although I can't believe that I managed to convince her that my father had put a stipulation in his will that I would have to marry my daughter off by a certain age he absolutely dotted on Daphne and Astoria when he was alive. Daphne should know that I'd never sign a betrothal contract unless she specifically asked for it." Gerald said with a grin on his face happy to have been able to pull one over on his daughter.

Astoria giggled delighted that her parents had agreed to her plan of trying to help Daphne get together with Harry as she knew from eavesdropping in on conversations her sister had with her friends that Daphne was seriously lagging behind in the race to Harry's heart and she had managed to convince her parents to help give Daphne some motivation that she would need and a little push in the right direction to hopefully get together with Harry as Astoria had seen the euphoria on Daphne's face that night she had come back from her date with Harry and she wanted to help put that expression on her sisters face for the rest of her life by helping her get together with the man she loved.

"Thanks for agreeing to and going through with that Daddy." Astoria beamed at her dad.

"Not a problem pumpkin as I want to see your sister happy with the man she loves." Gerald said leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head as he reclined mentally congratulating himself for managing to get his daughter to spur herself into action.

"So Tori, what is the next stage of your plan to help your sister as we'll do all we can to help." Isabella said sitting on the seat that Daphne had vacated a short time earlier.

"Well I've got a couple of ideas floating around that hopefully will be turn out to beneficial for both Daphne and Harry." Astoria grinned at her parents.

"You really are a true Slytherin Tori. Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you." Gerald Greengrass chuckled.

"Just don't think about ever putting me into a betrothal contract against my wishes Daddy and you'll be fine." Astoria laughed to which her parents soon joined in.

* * *

 **Tuesday 16th August in Harry's Trunk, Dragon's Lair, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

Harry woke thinking about the memories that Susan had sent him that he had watched the night before. The memory that she had sent him of her playing with herself while watching his memory of him doing the same while looking at her Photo had been amazingly hot to look at, if not a bit weird at first but once he'd managed to zone out the images of what she was seeing and concentrated on her it was a much more enjoyable experience.

Seeing Susan looking at her reflection in a mirror while watch his memory had been insanely hot and completely unexpected but if this was going to be a regular thing between them then he could definitely get used to it.

Susan really was an unexpected quantity as Harry had always assumed that she would be really quiet and proper, which she was in public, but in private she was well… Wild was probably the best term for her.

She was full of surprises and very sexual, which Harry loved especially as Ginny had always been quite reserved in that regard and their time outside the boat house at Hogwarts had only happened because she'd been drinking firewhiskey with her friends one afternoon in celebration of finishing her exams and they hadn't been able to find anywhere quiet to get intimate after all the DA members knew about the room of requirement.

The other memory she had sent him though dispelled his happy mood instantly as he thought about how Rita Skeeter was interfering in his life once again by going after Susan and Daphne.

He was fuming about Terry Boot having assaulted Daphne when the girls were on a night out and to know that Rita was waiting around in wait for situations to happen and then having the audacity to manipulate the facts by claiming a conversation with Susan and Hannah, where they had stated about being in relationships with Neville and Harry to get rid of Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein.

He wasn't happy that Rita hadn't taken the warning that Hannah had given as she had be quite right in what she said that he and Neville wouldn't want the media poking around their love lives. He knew that he was going to have to do something to put an end to Rita's interest in his love life and would need to think of something that might deflect her attention somewhere else or put a stop to it for good.

Harry got up and went to the bathroom before hopping into the shower to get ready for the day thinking about what he could do to put a halt to Rita's efforts to interfere with the women in his life. Susan he knew wouldn't be upset by the article as he knew that she wanted to be with him and any mention of her in the paper as long as it wasn't scandalous would be classed as a good thing in her eyes especially if she was being associated with Harry and the wizarding world thinking they were an item was exactly what Susan wanted as well as actually being an item.

It was Daphne who he was worried about as she clearly was assaulted by Terry and she must be really upset about what happened. He remembered that she had sent him a letter and he knew that he needed to reply back to her and make sure that she was alright and see what he could do to help her. They'd only written to each other a few times since their date and she must think him a real ogre for kissing her and then not following it up with another date.

He'd had a really good time with Daphne and the so called Ice Queen of Slytherin was really anything but. He'd been shocked to find that rather than being confident and fully confident of her abilities and her looks she was actually really quite shy and lacking in confidence and he didn't know why as she was beautiful and clever as she was normally in the top five in every class along with Susan and Hermione and they had, had a really fun time of their date and she had made him laugh, so he didn't understand the self-doubt that she seemed to have difficulty letting go of.

He would have to read her letter today and reply to it quickly as the Hufflepuff and Slytherin girls would be going to Beauxbatons soon and he'd ideally like to get her reply to her before she left and would tell her to send any letters through Gringotts and he'd cover the cost as it would mean they could message each other a lot quicker than having a poor owl flying round the world for a week.

Turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist still dripping water he made his way back into his bedroom and walked over to his bedside cabinet to put his wand's on. He was just tying the wand holster on his right wrist and fiddling with the ties on it when he felt the towel start to unravel around his waist.

At the same time he heard the door click open as he whipped his head round in a panic and saw Hermione's head peak into the room where she let out a gasp and a muffled eeeek and quickly closed the door again.

Harry looked down seeing that she had got an eyeful of him stood naked dripping with water and his back to her. He dropped down and picked up the towel wrapping it around his waist and muttered to himself about being stupid for changing the permissions on all the doors in his trunk to accept Hermione.

* * *

Leaning back on the other side of the door a blushing Hermione was biting her lip and trying not to giggle out loud after getting a lot more than she bargained for and getting a good eyeful of naked Harry dripping in water with his well-toned back and bum on display. _'His bum is gorgeous. I'd love to just bite it.'_ she giggled to herself when suddenly the door she was leaning on moved inwards quickly and without warning and with a yelp she fell crashing onto her back on the floor.

She looked up to see Harry wrapped in a towel once again stood over her and this time she got a good view of his toned chest and stomach and she almost let out a purr at the sight of him.

"Sorry Hermione. We're clearly on a road to disaster today aren't we." he said with a laugh and holding out his hands to help her up as she grabbed them and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't know you were getting dressed. I heard the shower running when I came in to the sitting room and thought you were in the bathroom and assumed that you would be getting dressed in your wardrobe." Hermione apologised trying and failing to not stare at his torso as she felt herself flush with arousal as she stole glances at his chiselled scarred body.

"It's alright. I'm completely embarrassed obviously flashing my arse at you like that, but I guess that will teach me for giving you access to my entire trunk and not thinking that that could happen." He said laughing noticing that Hermione was almost staring at his chest and stomach with an expression on her face that he had seen before on Susan's, Tracey', Pansy's and hell even Fleur's face but not on Hermione's, which caused him to stir below the towel. ' _She's properly checking me out'_ he thought to himself.

Seeing Harry trying to hide his obviously hardening member she took pity on him, "Well I was just coming to see if you were up and ready for to go to breakfast as we've got transfiguration soon, so…. I guess I'd better let you get dressed." Hermione said smoothing down her clothes and walking past Harry as he told her he'd see her in a minute and closed the door behind him.

Hermione heard the door click closed and found that her heart was pounding in her chest and that in between her legs was throbbing with want after seeing Harry's sculptured body up close and personal. She moved back to the sofa in the sitting room in Harry's trunk and sat down on the sofa struggling with the urge to take care of the throbbing between her legs and delved into her bag to get her scroll viewer to read while Harry was getting ready in order to distract herself from the indecent thoughts that she was having about him.

She saw her letters from her Mum, Ron, Susan, Fleur and Tracey still in her bag and decided to read one of them instead of the scroll as she had been too sleepy and relaxed after Harry's massage to do anything other than sleep when she had got back to her trunk's bedroom. She took the letter from her mum out of her bag and opened it.

 ** _Hello Sweetheart,_**

 ** _I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying school and I can't wait for you to come home and tell us all about it. We're doing well and we've found a site to set up our new practice although your father isn't sure whether he wants to go back to work just yet as he's having too much fun with Paul Potterton going looking at car's for your and Harry's garages, there off to Italy in October to look at Ferrari's and I don't think I've seen your dad this excited since our wedding night… Sorry maybe an overshare there on my part._**

 ** _He's really enjoying himself and so full of life these days and is acting like he's ten years younger. We're settling into magical life at the Badgers Nook very well and it's really starting to feel like home, although we are constantly surprised at finding how interesting having magical items in a house can be as muggles but we are still having some adjustments to make as we can't perform magic ourselves. Freida has been a real help in helping look after the place and Lancelot and Ellen are regular visitors as are Paul and Beatrice Potterton and we are enjoying our evenings in their company and they are teaching us the ways of the magical world so that we can understand your life better._**

 ** _Our most frequent visitor however is Sophie. She reminds me so much of you when you were younger as she questions us about absolutely everything and is a highly inquisitive child and it makes me wish I could turn back time so that I could have my own little girl back but instead I'm lucky to have an amazing young woman as my daughter. We regularly find Sophie sat in the library reading with Crookshanks curled up in her lap and we think that she desperately wants to be like you as she's always asking questions about what you were like at her age. The latter follows her around everywhere she goes and it appears that they've both made a friend for life as Crookshanks even follows her over to the Badgers Set some evenings._**

 ** _It's wonderful here and it's like being part of one big family all together and all that we are missing is yourself and Harry and it would be perfect._**

 ** _Speaking of Harry that was wonderful news to hear sweetheart about you and he having kissed and I'm a little surprised it happened so quickly and while your still in a relationship with Ron. It appears we can't take our eyes of you two for one minute before fireworks start happening._**

 ** _Beatrice, Paul and even your dad cheered when I told them the news. Beatrice has been saying since you left for Japan how right you and Harry are for each other and she told us that you both remind them of Harry's parents at a similar age, so much so they can't help smiling whenever they see you two together. Enclosed is a photo that Beatrice said you might like of yourself and Harry before you went to the ministry ball and I have to say you look so happy and breathtaking beautiful sweetheart._**

 ** _I know before you went away that you were struggling with how you felt about Harry and Ron and I know I told you to give yourself some distance to think about how you feel and the answers will come. For years you've spoken of nothing but Harry in your letters and whenever you were home in the summer especially after your third year at Hogwarts and you and Harry seem to put each other first in everything you do and seem to have a connection and a trust in each other that even most married couples I know aren't fortunate enough to share._**

 ** _It appears that your heart has made your decision for you sweetheart, but you're still allowing your head and your logic to get in the way. I would suggest that before anything else naturally develops between yourself and Harry, that you consider what impact anything further happening could have on Harry's and your friendship with Ron. Do you really want the Ron finding out that something has happened between Harry and yourself while your away and still with him?_**

 ** _You've always made your own decisions and know your own mind. I say follow your heart my darling girl and no matter what happens your dad and I will always support you and the decisions you make._**

 ** _Lots of love always_**

 ** _Mum and Dad_**

 ** _P.S. Your Dad has just told me that Paul Potterton said that he has received free tickets for four people to a quidditch match between the Kenmare Kestrels and the Montrose Magpies when you back and Christmas and he suggested that Harry, your father, Lancelot and himself go, while us girls go and do some Christmas shopping and I thought it sounded like a wonderful idea._**

 ** _I think your father would love that and Paul said that he got sent the tickets out of the blue and all because he mentioned in a shop in Diagon Alley that he didn't think Harry favoured a particular quidditch team and the next day a letter arrived from the captain of the Kenmare Kestrels inviting them to come and see the game._**

 ** _Well write back soon sweetheart it was lovely to hear from you. Love Mum xxxx_**

Hermione smiled happy to read that her mum and dad were settling into the Badger Nook and were adjusting well by the sounds of it to their life in Wales. She was glad that the Potterton's, Eriksson's and Freida were helping them adjust and keep their mind off her not being there.

Her dad surprisingly seemed to be grasping his new magical life with both hands and Hermione had told her mum and dad that she had enough money that they never have to work again if they don't wish to, but her mum had seemed determined to get back into a normal routine although it would be different now as after Mahoutokoro she would no longer be boarding at school.

Hermione thought about what her mum was saying about her and Harry and from reading her mum's comments it was clear that she wanted Hermione to get out of her own way and get on with it. As she read the part about Ron, Harry and her friendship again she was again struck with indecision as Ron hadn't done anything wrong yet despite Pansy's suspicions when she had seen him in Rosa Lee's with Lavender Brown.

She reached in her bag and dug out Ron's letter leaving Fleur's and Tracey's letters in her bag while she pulled out Ron's letter. This was the first letter that Ron had sent her in ages and so she was excited to see what he said to her. She opened the letter and read:-

 _ **Hi Hermione,**_

 _ **Man, my life has been crazy these last few months since I got through the try outs with the Brixton Bulldogs as I've been training so hard it's been mental and I'm completely knackered but. I've been late a couple of times and the coach has fined me for being late and made me do some extra nights training as punishment.**_

 _ **I spoke with Professor McGonagall and she gave me permission to go to the Chamber of Secrets with my account manager. So we went last week and we discovered that there were another two rooms within the Chamber. There was a small library inside the head of Slytherin at the end of the Chamber and then there was a vault off the Chamber that was filled with boxes of jewels that my account manager said should be worth about two million galleons which is wicked and I'm going to find a business to invest it in. I'm thinking maybe Nimbus or another broomstick making company.**_

 _ **Ginny has been around a lot recently at Salamander House and I might have to get the wards changed if I can figure out how to do it as anyone can turn up at the minute. She's been coming round all mopey and wanting to hang out all the time. I think she wants to get away from mum but I don't know why she isn't just going over to Terry's like she was doing all the time before you left.**_

 _ **So I've been out quite a bit recently because I made my first appearance for the Bulldogs. Oliver Wood went off injured and I got brought on, which was wicked the fans were going crazy and even though I couldn't keep us in the game as their Seeker found the snitch first I did quite well. Have you been to that club in Knockturn Alley called 'The Spiny Serpent'? I've been a couple of times and guess what they have named a drinks after me. Ask Harry about it because apparently he showed one of the bar staff how to make it! That's a talent he kept quiet from us isn't it.**_

 _ **I'm making my first start for Brixton this weekend so I'm hoping that goes well as I reckon Oliver will be out for a couple of weeks so it might help me establish myself as a starter.**_

 _ **Oh yeah I've got that interview we were talking about sorted with Witch Weekly as Lavender got us in with the editor and they are going to pay us all twenty five thousand galleons each, which I think is great. The Daily Prophet was offering a little bit more but I think Lavender is right and Witch Weekly would be a better place for the interview.**_

 _ **Anyway I've got to go as I'm going out to dinner tonight at Gents and Gentry to pre-emptive celebration my full debut for Brixton.**_

 _ **Speak to soon.**_

 _ **Ron**_

Hermione folded up the letter and shook her head. ' _He hadn't asked a single question about her or even bothered to ask her how she was or anything about the school. He's just talking about quidditch, go out, selling interviews and money. He seems to be enjoying his new found fame if nothing else'_ Hermione thought to herself disappointed with Ron's self-absorbed letter.

Just then Harry came out of his room pulling his jacket on, "you ready to go to breakfast?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm sure Hermione said in a huff tossing the letter from Ron on Harry's coffee table. She didn't need to keep it as there was nothing else in there for her and she thought that Harry might want to read it as she was fairly certain that he wouldn't be excited about the thought of interviewing for Witch Weekly and it would save her having to tell him the news.

Although saying that he was no friend of The Daily Prophet either. She stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder and took Harry's offered hand with a smile all thoughts of the disappointment in Ron being forgotten as Harry smiled at her and she got a whiff of his aftershave smelling of all her favourite things.

* * *

 **Transfiguration Classroom, Mahoutokoro**

Harry and Hermione along with the Dragons got to their Transfiguration class and were waiting for Master Liu to arrive as they also saw none of the other Clan's had arrived yet either and that they were the first ones there.

Hermione sat down at her desk next to Harry on her left and Rachel Yu on her right and she reached into her bag and pulled out Susan, Tracey's and Daphne's letters and shuffled them around in her hands with her eyes closed as she couldn't decide which to read first. She stopped shuffling and opened her eyes and saw that Tracey's letter was on top.

"That was an interesting way of deciding which letter to read first." Harry joked next to her getting a laugh from Rachel who had also seen Hermione's closed eye letter shuffling.

"What I couldn't decide and I'm a bit old for enny, meany, miney, mo don't you think?" Hermione chuckled back to them both.

"What's enny, meany, miney, mo?" asked Rachel and Harry told her all about the muggle rhyme for if you couldn't decide which of something to pick to help you decide.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. Why not just use a randomised shuffling charm?" Rachel replied confused.

Zoning Harry and Rachel out Hermione put Susan and Daphne's letters back in her back and took Tracey's letter and she cracked the seal that she recognised was stamped with the Davis coat of arms and pulled the parchment out and read.

 _ **Dear Hermione,**_

 _ **How's school? It sounds amazing and I bet you're absolutely giddy about finally getting your lips on Harry although from that memory you sent me it looks like you would have got even more onto him if that house elf hadn't shown up. What was that elf wearing by the way?**_

 _ **I'm glad you're enjoying the school and me and the rest of the girls are looking forward to Beauxbatons although were going to miss not having you in some of our classes this year. Whose going to answer all the teachers questions?**_

 _ **Just joking, Daphne, Pansy and I tried our uniforms on the other day and Daphne and Pansy unsurprisingly looked absolutely stunning in it (shocker I know) and I know that Susan and Hannah will look stunning as well.**_

 _ **The uniforms are so much better than the conservative things we used to have to wear at Hogwarts and they do make you feel sexier. What I don't understand however is why they would want a load of teenage witches feeling sexy in their uniforms when it's an all-girls academy? What are the uniforms there like?**_

 _ **Daph isn't doing too great at the moment. We all went out on a girls night out recently and Suzie and Hannah had got to The Spiny Serpent before the rest of us and were sat having a cocktail when Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein joined them at the table and propositioned them for want of a better word.**_

 _ **Suzie and Hannah obviously told them to bugger off but they didn't seem to be catching the hint so they told the boys that they were seeing Harry and Neville hoping that they would leave them alone. They scarpered from the table when we got there and then we got some drinks in as we had a booth.**_

 _ **Guess what by the way. They've named a cocktail after you, Harry, Neville and Ron. The one they created and named in your honour is absolutely delicious as was the one that is dedicated to Harry but the other two were a bit meh for me.**_

 _ **Anyway so we got pretty drunk and then all vacated the booth and took to the dance floor and then Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley joined us and we were all having a really nice time when Suzie who was pretty hammered told me that she needed the loo so we went off to the toilets and Justin and Ernie said that they were going to get us all a shot at the bar and took Hannah with them leaving Pansy and Daph to keep dancing and look after our stuff.**_

 _ **Anyway as they were dancing Terry Boot came up behind Daph and started feeling her up and wouldn't let go of her and Anthony Goldstein was keeping Pansy away from helping her. Well me and Suzie came back and I just told Terry to get his hands off Daph which he did and then I chinned him. Knocked him completely off his feet onto his arse and then Pansy did the same to Anthony laying him out.**_

 _ **Daph was in tears as the whole club had seen her trying to shake his hands off him and she scarpered followed by Pansy who chased after her. We picked up our stuff and Hannah cast a stinging hex that Anthony Goldstein must be feeling in his privates for a least a couple of days but Terry who was starting to try and pull himself up off the floor and was on his hands and knees had Suzie introduce her foot to his balls quite aggressively and I know he'll be feeling that for a while.**_

 _ **No less than what he deserves the sicko, but it really upset Daph and to make matters worse a reporter and photographer were in there as well and took a picture capturing it all and wrote an article about it. I've put a copy in the envelope for you but it's got an extension charm on the envelope so you'll have to really reach into it.**_

 _ **So this brings me onto the next part and as hard as it is for me to write I'm afraid its going to be more horrible for you to read, but I need to tell you. I've been battling with myself to whether to wait until you got home but I decided that you would want to know.**_

 _ **So after we had left the club looking for Daph and Pansy we started looking in the side alley's and alcoves on Knockturn Alley for her just in case they had drifted down one of those. Anyway we went down one of them trying to keep Suzie on her feet, as she was hammered and now we didn't see their faces but there was a guy and a girl down there having sex.**_

 _ **We thought it was quite funny and trying not to laugh we left the alley way and stepped back into Knockturn Alley proper where Daph and Pansy joined us and we started telling them what happen after they had left. Susan was dancing in the street (she's so cute when she's drunk) and fell over and Daphne and Pansy were helping her up or trying to at least when Hannah and I saw Ron and Lavender coming out of the alley way.**_

 _ **I'm really sorry Hermione and I'm shocked that he would do something like that to someone as amazing and special as you but I had to let you know as I didn't want you wasting your time on someone who is undeserving when there is someone else who would never cheat on you already in your life who thinks the world of you.**_

 _ **Please don't be mad at me for being the one to tell you. We pulled straws to see who the one to tell you should be and I was unlucky enough to be the one picked. Please write me back to let me know you're ok.**_

 _ **So as a result of that it makes answering the questions you asked in your last letter a hell of a lot easier to answer. Don't waste your heart away on Ron and tell Harry how you feel he's the one you really want and we all know it. It's obvious to all of us how much you love him and it has been since first year after he saved you from that troll as we've all seen the way you look, talk and are with him.**_

 _ **The rest of us really care about him as well but unlike all of us I'ma hundred percent positive he won't turn you down.**_

 _ **Sending you lots of love and hugs.**_

 _ **Trace**_

 _ **XxX**_

* * *

 **Authors Note - So I've been taking in everyone's feedback and I am currently working my way back through the chapters and putting dates on things as reviewers are feeding back about letters taking time to get everywhere etc and I've got everyone running on different times lines so I'll be reposting backwards with dates on them.**

 **So I've been told that Ron cheating and Hermione not knowing about it is getting frustrating so I've had to move all my timeline up of Harry and Hermione up quite a bit as I wasn't planning on them getting together until Christmas but it will be happening before then. Although as I'm down to being one chapter ahead of you all now this has been released who knows I might actually have it all come together for our muggle Christmas as everyone is having stuff happening or will be starting to have stuff happening and more players are coming into the game as it were so there is going to be more stuff coming up to keep it interesting.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll still be trying to update every four days or so but if I am honest it might roll into five or more days as I need to make sure that everything is working right and the chapter is interesting as I'm trying to give you something different each chapter although one's like this one have three pretty big and important things happen. Plus I've got some stuff happening at work at the moment so it's taken a little of my writing time off me but should be dying back down a little bit now to help me speed up and get ahead again.**

 **I've had some really nice and supportive reviews from my last chapter and it's given me a bit of a confidence boost again and pulled my enthusiasm back into play a bit more and I've had some interesting PM's with my regular reviews and it was nice getting some insight into who or what you would to happen.**

 **Right well I'm back to writing now and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always feel free to review or PM me any feedback.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

 **P.s. almost forgot big ups to my man Goldzar for doing my edits for me.**


	70. Chapter 70 - The Truth Hurts

**AN- Hello my rabid readers, firstly let me, myself and I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter up for you. I know seven days is the longest that a lot of you have every had to wait for a chapter update from me as I've been updating regularly every four days for the last couple of months.**

 **The reason it's taken so long beside being a hard chapter for me to write is that I'm still working my way back through the chapters, putting dates on things and making sure that is all working before I upload the new with date chapters on here again.I'm also currently working through my first chapter again and redoing chunks of that as I know that my first 5 chapters were pretty badly written and weak (no I'm not happy with them) and I hope that you have noticed my improvement in my writing as I've gone along with my story. I'm having to do this because my first chapter has got such a massive drop off rate that I have to try and win back all those people who have read my first poor written chapter and decided that the rest of my story will be naff and sacked it off.**

 **I like what I've done so far and if you've got this far with me then I can safely assume that you have as well. I've still got lots planned and I have a feeling that this could very well end up being the longest story on the site the way things have been going and I'm working really hard on trying to keep everyone interested still.**

 **Anyway I've made you wait too long so please enjoy and I'll say more after you've finished this chapter.**

 **Cheers** **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 70 – The Truth Hurts**

 **Tuesday 16th August - Phoenix Clan dining hall, Mahoutokoro**

"Are you sure you want to do this Stacey?" Lei asked her friend quietly as they were seated at the eleventh-year table.

"Absolutely. Whoever wrote that note cost us making a good impression on Harry and Hermione to the point where they don't want to come here and get to know us. Plus, everyone in the clan has been subjected to curses and stuff from all the other clans as a result of the idiot who wrote this crap." Stacey replied firmly, taking a taking a sip of tea.

"Plus everyone else will be annoyed after Auror Major Wong here had them all cleaning the Phoenix Nest from top to bottom. Plus it's pretty obvious that you want some serious one on one time with Harry Potter." Trixie Popowitz chipped in with a grin before it dropped from her face on seeing Stacey's face that she was clearly not in the mood for jokes.

"Are you sure that an all-out attack is the best way of going about this though Stace, rather than I don't know maybe making subtle enquiries throughout the Clan first? Plus, I'm not sure getting Master Ping involved is necessary as we can help you sort it out." asked Gosia.

"What and give the person or people responsible time to prepare an answer or an excuse. No, it has to be this way, so that I have the element of surprise and I've been thinking about it, by getting Master Ping involved she will have a good idea who it might be as everyone has to submit Charms homework so she might recognize the handwriting. Plus, I have a feeling I know who has sent this." Stacey replied looking over at Marco who was laughing and joking with Cadogen as they were casting summoning charms back and forth on Egg's spoon so that it was passing between them on the table whenever Egg went to reach for it.

'He certainly didn't notice it as he's too dumb to summon his spoon or another spoon himself but instead keeps trying to grab the one their using to toy him with. How the hell did he manage to get accepted for this school?' Stacey thought to herself.

As if sensing her looking at him Marco turned and looked at her with a smarmy look on his face and blew her a kiss before going back to his Egg baiting. Yuck, the thought of kissing him made her stomach turn as he really was a smarmy, big headed git. She couldn't understand what other girls saw in him, especially Bronwen who fawned over him like he was a pygmy puff.

Stacey looked around the room and saw that the tables were all full of students, some still eating and lots finished. She saw that Master Ping had a boy from year nine at her table on the platform at the side of the hall and seemed to be reprimanding him for something. Getting up she walked determinedly to Master Ping's table while taking the copy of the note that Harry had given her out of her pocket.

Stacey approached the platform and upon seeing her approach and the look on her face Master Ping dismissed the boy back to his table. Stacey bowed to Master Ping who smiled warmly at her favorite student "How can I help you Miss Wong?" Master Ping asked. The three girls sat at the table saw the smile slip from Master Ping's face slowly as Stacey explained and her hands gesticulated her points and then handed Master Ping the note that Stacey had shown them all that morning as soon as they had entered the eleventh year lounge.

"Oh dear. Looks like Mount Ping is going to erupt." Gosia whispered warningly to Lei and Trixie.

"WHAT THE!" Master Ping shouted shooting onto her feet and knocking her table so hard it caused one of the bowls and a jug to fall off the table smashing on the wooden floor loudly and which immediately had a house elf scrambling out the kitchens to clean it up. On hearing the familiar voice of their annoyed head of the Clan they involuntarily flinched as they were all used to hearing her telling off students but she seemed especially mad about something as they all turned in their seats preparing for someone to get a proper telling off.

"Students of Phoenix Clan, I'm sorry for interrupting breakfast this morning but I have just discovered a very disappointing revelation that will answer a couple of questions that many of you have been wondering about for the last two weeks.

The first one being, why has Harry Potter and Hermione Granger continually chosen not to stay at the Phoenix Nest since arriving at Mahoutokoro and the second question of why have all the other clans decided to curse and hex you all at every opportunity." She announced to the room as whispered conversations broke out throughout the room.

"Well, Phoenix's I now know the answer to both of those questions and I'm going to give the person responsible the chance to come forward now and apologize for what they have done, before I let everyone in the clan know the reason for all the hostility coming your way and what they have done." Master Ping announced looking around the room. Stacey had decided to let Master Ping take the lead so that she could observe people's reactions and seeing that Marco was inspecting his finger nails as if he didn't have a care in the world and Egg and Cadogen were smirking at each other got her anger boiling away as she highly suspected it was him that had sent the note.

"So no one wants to come forward hmmm. Right then let no one say that I didn't give the culprit the chance to come forward." Master Ping said moving forwards casting an enlarging and levitation charm on the note that expanded to about the size of a bed sheet and elevated it so that it was next to her with the blank side of the note facing the students.

"Right well, Miss Wong here has informed me that she has been informed that after the first week of term Harry Potter wrote a note to us here at Phoenix that he had his owl deliver to us requesting for himself and Miss Granger to spend their second week at Mahoutokoro here in the Phoenix Nest." Master Ping announced as whispered conversations started breaking out amongst the students, who were confused as they hadn't heard any mention of any note arriving at Phoenix.

"SILENCE!" Master Ping shouted causing the students to jump in their seats and go silent instantly. The students could see that this wasn't the normal sort of telling off that Master Ping gave them and that she was really mad and not to be messed with.

"As I was saying Mr. Potter sent a message across to us here in Phoenix late Sunday night asking politely to come and stay at the Phoenix Nest. It was received by someone here because this reply was sent to him back to him." Master Ping said as she directed her wand to the floating parchment so that it slowly rotated into view.

There were mainly gasps amongst the students assembled although there were a few sniggers upon the mass of pupils reading what the person had wrote it. Almost all of them was shocked however that whoever wrote it had the audacity to call Hermione Granger a mudblood, which they all understood was an offensive name for someone who was NOMA born and the insults levelled at Harry Potter were beyond belief.

Once the initial shock had faded this was quickly replaced by up roar amongst the students as they all started shouting at once for the person who had sent the note to come forward although a small section of the Clan was arguing amongst their friends saying that they didn't want any NOMA born soiling the atmosphere in the Phoenix Nest, which just escalated the situation even further.

Stacey was observing Marco and his merry band of followers and saw that none of them looked surprised and she knew that they must have been the ones to send it. She looked over the rest of her year and saw Kuki and Eddie were furious and kept casting glances at Marco, Cadogen and Egg and whispering to each other.

The rest of the girls in her year who she had shown the note to earlier all were watching the younger years' reactions for her and taking notes of the people who didn't seem bothered by it. Bronwen she saw looked quite surprised at the note, which was a relief to Stacey as they had been friends since their first day and Bronwen's attitude towards her had only changed really this last six months or so.

Stacey was worried that her friend might be misunderstanding and thinking that she was a love rival to Marco, which she most definitely was not as she'd rather stick pins in her eyes than even be touched by Marco and Bronwen was welcome to him. The concern that her friend might have the same thought process as Marco and his friends was worrying, but with this at least she either didn't share the same opinion or more worryingly just hadn't been told about it before and that was why it appeared to have surprised her.

"So as you can see it is of no real surprise that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were highly offended by the comments made to them and they have no doubt informed the Tiger Clan about the comments made about them as well . Seeing as they moved to Turtle Island the same day they received this reply it stands to reason that they would inform the Turtles their reason for their choosing Turtle Island making the Turtle Clan aware of these idiotic comments as well.

Now whoever is responsible for this I will give you until the end of the day to come and see me and admit to what you've done and discuss your punishment as the punishment will grow more severe the longer it takes you to step forward. You have embarrassed yourself and this clan with your behavior and may cost this clan any of the school competitions by not having two good students join it. More importantly you have dishonored this clan and your clan mates by turning the other clans against us.

If no one comes forward, then I shall punish the whole clan for not bringing the perpetrator to justice and for protecting a coward. I have always been proud to be Head of Phoenix Clan as we have always acted with honor and defended each other to the hilt but this," she pointed to the floating parchment "has opened up your clan mates to attack and ridicule. I'm embarrassed that someone from this clan would do such a thing and for the first time since being made Clan head I feel ashamed.

So you are all aware, I would caution you all and especially whoever did this to be very wary of antagonizing either Mr. Potter or Miss Granger as challenging them could lead to more dangerous repercussions than you think as they are very powerful magically but also given their endeavours and achievements as well as their reputation are not people you wish to make enemies of. Now off to class all of you." Master Ping said dismissing them and marching out of the dining hall slamming the door behind her as conversation erupted at each table as everyone speculated who it was that had sent the message.

Stacey her adrenaline pumping through her system from Master Ping's warning made her way to the eleventh-year table where a heated discussion was already taking place between Eddie, Kuki, Lei, Gosia and Trixie on one side of the table and Marco, Cadogen, Egg and Bronwen on the other.

"I don't see what the problem is. They aren't good enough to be in our clan anyway, so I don't get why is everyone getting their knickers in a twist." Cadogen was saying to the other side of the table.

"That is Hippogriff dung Caddy and you must know that. They've demonstrated on more than one occasion that there more powerful than us and Hermione Granger is like a mage with her knowledge of almost every subject and seems to know absolutely everything." Lei retorted fiercely.

"She's a bloody know it all show off, that's what she is." Miguel commented.

"Whereas you're a bloody know nothing idiot." Trixie shot back.

"Since when did you become the mudblood lover Trixie?" Marco asked hotly.

"I've told you already Marco to not say that word around me, I find it disgusting!" Eddie said with venom staring daggers at the Portuguese boy.

"Oooh so you're another member of the Hermione Granger fan club are you Chunger!" Bronwen said to Eddie before adding, "What would your father say if he knew fancied a NOMA born?"

"He doesn't fancy Hermione Granger and how would you know what his father would say even if he did?" Gosia fired at her friend.

"Oh typical of you to come to his defense Gosia, shock horror, he can speak for himself you know." Bronwen shot back at her long time friend.

"Don't start up on her," Eddie said before adding, "and for your information my father would be as equally disgusted with whoever wrote this as I am. NOMA born witches and wizards are on the rise and their knowledge of the NOMA world should be embraced rather than shunned if we want to survive as a magical society. We need to be accepting and adaptable, not stale and backwards thinking. The world is changing and that sort of attitude," he pointed to the note that was still floating next to Master Ping's desk "is the sort of attitude that does more damage to our world than any NOMA born has done."

"Well the bloody hell are you talking about? That's such a politician's answer, don't you have an original thought on the matter rather than just regurgitating what you've heard Stacey or your father saying?" Marco fired at Eddie venomously.

"I suppose it was your original thoughts that were on that note to Potter and Granger was it Marco? That sort of crap is the kind of stuff that you spout." Kuki asked Marco.

"So what if it was me that had written that note? We're a pureblood clan and should only have pureblood witches and wizards in it. It's as simple as that." Marco responded.

Seeing her opportunity to press Marco, Stacey entered the fray, "So it was you that wrote that note then?"

"I didn't say that, did I?" Marco replied turning to Stacey and seeing the fury burning in her eyes.

"It is the sort of thing that you would say Marco. You have been on about Harry and Granger ever since you saw them at the sorting ceremony. Look just admit that you wrote it and then go to Master Ping and accept what she is going to do to you like a man." Stacey replied to Marco wanting to slap him as he adopted that smug look he always did when she spoke to him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh I'll show you how much of a man I can be Stacey, just give me some one-on-one time with you and it will be a time you'll never forget." Marco commented his eyes checking Stacey out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No thanks I'd rather kiss a flaming salamander's arse than having 'one-on-one time' with you." Stacey responded giving him a look of disgust as Lei laughed at Stacey's put down as Marco's face colored with annoyance.

"You want to be careful how you speak to me Stacey as you never know how it might come back to bite you in the future being disrespectful to me now." Marco muttered firmly.

"Is that a threat?" Stacey asked angrily.

"No it's a promise." Marco replied staring at her as Gosia stopped Stacey's arm movement as Stacey started to reach for her wand to start cursing Marco.

"So you aren't denying you sent it then but your too chicken to fess up and you're prepared to let the whole clan suffer for it?" Lei spat at Marco disgusted at his cowardice as it was blatantly obvious he sent it and zero remorse over it.

"What I choose to do is up to me and I personally think the contents of that note are absolutely spot on. We don't want the likes of them in this clan." Marco responded getting mutterings of agreement from Egg, Cadogen and Bronwen. He was starting to get annoyed that the other'sin his year weren't getting the point.

"That's it I've heard enough of this shit. We all know it was you Marco, so don't be a pussy and just go and tell Master Ping it was you. I'm not prepared to listen to any more of your rubbish." Kuki said picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder hard and storming out.

"Nor me. You used to be alright Marco but over the years you've become more and more of an idiot with this pureblood ideology shit that you're constantly trying to get us all to buy into. Just so were clear I don't want to hear you even talk about it when I'm within earshot of it ever again as I've had enough. Now man up and confess to what you did rather than being a selfish prick and making the whole clan suffer because you're too much of a coward to stand by your own short sighted convictions." Eddie Chung added as he too scooped up his bag and headed out the dining hall after Kuki.

"What about you four then? You going to go running off after those NOMA lovers as well and start kissing Potter and Grangers arses?" Marco asked to the four girls stood opposite him.

"I'd rather kiss their arse that have to listen to you talking out of yours. I'm not prepared to listen to any more of your excuses and you dancing around admitting you sent that reply to Potter and Granger. You've really fucked the clan over here Marco as we had the opportunity to get to know two really powerful and famous wizards that could have helped us out in the future as well as the school contests. Just admit it to us now that it was you and then maybe I can forgive you for it, even if I don't agree with your beliefs about NOMA borns." Trixie replied with her hands on her hips as Lei and Gosia bent down and put Stacey's and Trixie's bags on the table.

"I don't need to confirm anything Tricks. Everyone is going on about Potter and Granger like they're something special and that somehow we need them in this clan to make our clan good and have a chance of winning school competitions, even though we've been the best clan for years." Marco said as Trixie and Gosia shook their heads at him. Disappointed that Marco even now still wouldn't confess to doing it.

Gosia looking at Egg and Cadogen who were staring back at her, clearly showing that they were with Marco as they had defensive stances. Her gaze moved to Bronwen who looking a little unsure and was looking back and forth between Marco and Trixie. "Come on Tricks, I've heard enough." Gosia announced as she handed Trixie her bag and the two of them turned and walked out the dining hall.

"Well, Lei what about you huh? You going to turn your back on being a pureblood and become a mudblood supporter as well?" Marco asked. Lei just shook her head and replied "You really are a bunch of fucking clueless idiots. Come on Stacey were going." before putting her bag on her shoulder and grabbing Stacey's hand as Stacey had already put her bag on her shoulder ready to leave.

As Stacey started to move away Marco reached out across the table and grabbed Stacey by the strap of her bag pulling her back. "Not so fast Stacey. I think you and I need to have a little chat." turning to Cadogen, Egg and Bronwen, "You three go on and I'll catch you up. You can run along Lei as well; this is a private conversation that I need to have with Stacey."

"Don't even think that you can tell me what to do Marco. I'm not some little first year whose scared of you." Lei said firmly her anger flaring at being dismissed by the arrogant prat.

"Lei it's alright. I'm more than a little curious to hear what he has to say." Stacey stated calmly and reassured Lei by putting her hand on her friend's arm and feeling how tense she was, gave it a gentle pat.

"You sure?" Lei asked turning to her friend prepared to stay and not move as she didn't want to leave Stacey on her own or think that Marco was actually able to just dismiss her like that.

"Yes I am. Don't worry about me." Stacey responded quietly before leaning in to her friend's ear and whispering. "Plus I've got one hand on my wand and I'm ready to hex." as she stood up and sent a covert wink to her friend.

"Right, well I'll wait for you outside." Lei whispered before throwing another look of disgust at Marco and storming off slamming the door behind her.

"Everyone's so bleeding touchy over a little note." Marco said dismissively before turning to Stacey and seeing that she had a face like thunder. "Now Stacey as I was saying we need to have a little chat." as he rested his hand on her shoulder and tried to steer her into sitting down again at the table, which Stacey angrily shrugged it off as she didn't want the smarmy prat putting his hands on her.

"What would I possibly need to talk to you about? Oh, other than you telling me that you sent that note and you better keep your hands off me Marco or you'll regret it." Stacey spat back trying to keep her anger in check.

"Alright calm down. Everyone is so tetchy today and I certainly don't want you to get your pretty little self all worked up." Marco replied holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"So what do you want to say to me as I've got class soon and I can't stomach hearing more of your crap about NOMA borns. Are you going to confess that it, was you?" Stacey asked.

"I keep telling everyone whether it is or it isn't what does it matter? We're no worse off without them and Potter and Granger would never settle in here anyway. Granger because she doesn't understand how pureblood society works and isn't skilled enough or of the right heritage and Potter because he was raised by NOMAs anyway and doesn't have a clue about how to act like a proper wizard and is big headed and is constantly acting the celebrity and is an attention seeking arsehoe." Marco replied smoothly as he silently cast a notice me not charm around himself and Stacey.

"What the hell are you on about? We don't have pureblood society at school, we have classes, dueling, and quidditch and so far, he's shown himself to be more than capable and better than everyone else at dueling and no one really stands a chance against him other than maybe Hermione Granger and he is absolutely nothing like you are describing him and you don't even know him to cast such aspersions about him or Hermione Granger. You must remember how good she is in a fight after your tubby little friend let her use him to demonstrate how skilled she is at dueling." Stacey crossed her arms over her chest as she saw Marco was staring at her bust again.

"Course we have a pureblood society here at Mahoutokoro, Stacey. Here in Phoenix Clan we have the best of our world represented as we only have people from all magic families here and we behave properly and with dignity here. If we start letting riff raff like Potter and Granger in here then before you know it our Clan will be no better than those loser in Turtle Clan." Marco said causing Stacey to scoff.

"Are you kidding? the people in this clan act exactly the same as every other clan, which you should know from being a prefect. We all get into trouble for the same things, but I'm not prepared to sit here and waste my time trying to make you see reason about your beliefs regarding NOMAs. I have learned over the years that you've got an old fashioned and hypocritical view of them and that you aren't prepared to change it. So, anyway did you send that note?" she asked while adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"Course I bloody sent it! Someone had to take action and I knew that if one of the others in here, yourself included had read the note first that we would be infiltrated with an infestation of mudblood before we knew it." Marco replied chuckling to himself.

"You had no right to do that Marco! It was a clan decision to make not yours! No one made you head of Phoenix Clan and you should have shown that note to the rest of us, so that we could have discussed it as a Clan and then if we decided that we wanted to invite them here then you would have just have to deal with it and if you use that foul term to describe someone of NOMA birth in front of me again Marco then so help me I'm going to hex you." Stacey yelled. Letting her voice raise as she made her point. Unknown to the Marco, Stacey had her wand out below the table and was casting sticking Charms to Marco's shoes so that they stuck to the floor.

"Well at least you know what she is so I don't need to say the word again if it offends you so much jez. Like I say though they aren't the right fit for Phoenix Clan and don't deserve to come here and that's what I did, what I did. There was no point discussing it otherwise NOMA born lovers like Kuki would have just talked and talked until everyone just agreed to let them come to shut him up." Marco said dismissively.

"You can't stop them coming here anyway whether they want to or not you idiot! They were chosen by the Phoenix when they went through their sorting remember? So, they have the option to walk into the Phoenix Nest right now and curse you whenever they want until they decide which clan they wish to join or represent." Stacey said seeing Marco's face drop at that little nugget of information come to light as he clearly had forgotten. "Oh so you didn't remember that they had been chosen by our noble clan spirit already? Kind of puts your stupid argument into perspective, doesn't it?" Stacey asked laughing at the boy's arrogance and stupidity.

"There you are then, at least I've managed to stop them wanting to come if can't physically prevent them from doing so." he replied proudly as Stacey shook her head.

"Well go and tell Master Ping that it was you that sent the note and argue it would with her about the punishment that she gives you or just take it on the chin Marco and I won't let it slip that it was you who sent the note to Harry for now." Stacey said, "If you don't come clean to Master Ping then I'll tell her it was you eventually but not before I throw you to the rest of Phoenix as they don't deserve to be punished for your actions. Plus I'll make sure that all the other clans know it was you who sent it as well" she finished as she started to stand up but Marco took her by the elbow and pulled her down again.

"Not so fast Stacey there is something else that we need to discuss." Marco said firmly bored of conversation about the note which wasn't the reason he wanted to talk to her.

"I don't think there is much more to say to each other Marco I've said all I need to say to you." Stacey again starting to stand up as Marco yelled "SIT DOWN!" loudly and with aggression, which caused Stacey to stop in her tracks and look at him to see his face set into an almost snarl.

"Who do you th..." she started before he cut her off.

"Listen here Stacey, my father has written to me saying that he's been in correspondence with your mother about you and I possibly entering a betrothal contact after we finish school and I thought this year we should spend a lot more time together and see about developing our relationship onto the next level on from friends. I mean were going to married one day so I think we need to, you know, move things along and have you get comfortable with each other physically as well. I thought that maybe we should go to the Halloween Ball together, although I've heard rumor that the Dragons are going to be organizing it this year so it will be crap most likely and maybe we should just spend the night together here instead." Marco said smoothly knowing that Stacey fancied him really and even though she was playing hard to get now that the thought of getting physical with him would most likely win her round.

Stacey laughed with mirth but the laughter grew until she was laughing almost manically as Marco looked at her with an arched eyebrow surprised at her reaction. Stacey calmed herself down and turned to Marco wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Marco I don't know how many times I need to tell you this, but you and I are not going to be married or date or anything. I don't believe in the same things as you, your values and what you expect in a girl are NOT what I'm prepared to live with. Also to be completely honest I'm just not attracted to you either.

You may as well tell your father to not even bother trying to enter into negotiations with my parents as there is no way I'll allow it and I really don't want to marry you not now and not ever. As for the ball, thanks for the offer, but I've told you before I don't want to be around or involved with someone romantically who doesn't have decency or manners and what you did didn't display that at all, so no I won't go to the ball with you." Stacey replied standing as she saw that Marco was stunned by her open admission.

"I'm a perfect partner for you, our families' connections could make us quite the powerhouse combined together on the international scene, our families get on and even though you might not agree with my family's politics you will as I know that your mother agrees with them. Plus, I know you're only joking about not being attracted to me. I know I'm good looking and your handsome enough so that our children will be good looking and I think we both know that I'm best that you could possibly hope for in a husband." Marco said as if he were talking to a child.

"Keep telling yourself that Marco but there is no way I'm going to be your wife, so you may as well move on and look for someone else as it's never going to happen. So, get over it, and go and see Master Ping as I'm going to class now." Stacey finished getting up and moving her arm in such a way so that he couldn't take her by the arm and force her to stay again and she stomped out before he had chance to take her hand but she heard him yelp as he tried to run after her but fell over on the floor.

* * *

 **Tuesday 16th August - Transfiguration Classroom, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

Hermione couldn't believe the words she was reading in Tracey's letter. Ron and Lavender in an alleyway having sex and in public. Her boyfriend Ron and his Ex-girlfriend... _'I'll kill him. I'm going to hex his balls into dust_!' she thought.

How could Ron do that to her? He had told her that he had fancied her for ages, years even and that he had only ever got with Lavender to try and make her jealous or something equally stupid. Hermione had never been jealous of Lavender a day in her life as she thought she was a bit of a tramp to be completely honest. She had been with so many guys and just used the fact that she had big boobs to get guys to fawn over her. Susan, Tracey and Pansy all had large breasts as well, but none of them ever looked like a complete harlot with them on display all the time and if they ever did accentuate their figures it had always been in a classy way. That was true even of Pansy who had been her enemy for all those years.

Lavender embodied everything that Hermione had hated about girls in school as she was exactly the sort of girl who would make someone, especially Hermione, feel bad about herself and her looks by asking rude pointed questions such as "Is your hair all wild and frizzy like that because you got hit by a bolt of lightning?" or "Merlin Hermione I'm not sure you should be sleeping in our dorm as you always dress like a boy, are you sure your a girl?" and other such nasty snide comments and remarks that really affected a person's confidence.

Eloise Migden and Fay Dunbar had been nice to her in the later years but they had made friends in first year and steered clear of Pavarti and Lavender. Hermione believed they thought she was a bossy know it all in first year like Ron had, and then hadn't bothered to take the time to get to know her. As they grew older she was closer to Ron and Harry and hadn't needed to bond with Eloise and Fay especially as she also had the runes girls as friends.

It was hard enough being a young girl starting at a new school and then going through your teenage years and puberty without witches like Lavender doing the sort of things she did. She was the type of girl who would spread gossip about a person regardless of whether there was any truth in the matter or not just to be seen as being in the know about a situation and not caring how much damage her gossip and rumor mongering caused.

She wasn't a bad person or evil or anything she was just a silly gossip girl whose biggest worry in life was what clothes to buy, who was dating who, and which boys fancied her. She liked the expensive things in life and liked to make the boy she was with work hard to get from her what she was always prepared to give them anyway. However, if she could get something new and shiny or fancy out of the situation as well, then she definitely would.

In all the time at Hogwarts though Hermione had never heard of Lavender deliberately going behind someone's back to try and steal their boyfriend though. She was so upset that Ron would go behind her back like that and for what... a girl he had claimed he never had really liked anyway and who he had just got together with to try and make her jealous. Why would she ever be jealous of a tart like Lavender?

Ron had told Hermione about the pureblood tradition of entering into betrothal contracts as they came out of high school and how the Weasley family had never really conformed to the idea except for his parents as they only ever really married for love and Molly and Arthur had been in love in school. She'd also spoken with Susan and the girls about it and they all confirmed that betrothal contracts were still very much alive although these days it was more a case of the families would discuss it and get input from their children, who were going to be involved, could have a say about whether they agreed to it or not and that most of the time the two involved were dating already and had a basis for a relationship.

The betrothal that had existed between Pansy and Draco had been a completely different situation because their parents had agreed the betrothal as soon as Pansy and Draco had shown some adolescent uncontrolled magic. It wasn't discussed between the families as a whole just the heads of the families and the magic of the contract had started working as soon as the ink dried as was the more traditional approach to marriage contracts.

Hermione knew that the Patil and Brown families did, on occasion, agree to marriage contracts from conversations she had had with Lavender and Parvati over the years. Hermione wondered whether that was Lavender's game plan now that Ron was, how had Lavender put it, 'all interesting' and had been named the heir of Slytherin, been a recognised hero of the war and had come into a load of money to boot. Perhaps Lavender saw Ron as a soft target to get on board the gravy train so to speak.

Hermione checked through the rest of the letter again and read about the build up to seeing the couple and her anger flared again reading that Terry Boot had had his grubby little hands all over her friend, especially ashe was meant to be in a relationship with Ginny after stealing her away from Harry. Ginny although she had kept her relationship with Terry from Harry was still a good person and more importantly her friend even though she had been very stand offish with Hermione ever since the truth about Terry had come to light.

Poor Daphne she must have been so upset as well as getting embarrassed like that in public and especially from someone who she didn't even like. She had told Hermione in an Ancient Runes class once, when they were sharing the table for two together, that Terry had asked her to the Yule Ball in fourth year and had got really annoyed when she had turned him down, which was ironic as Hannah had said the same about Anthony Goldstein and that he struggled to take no for an answer.

Focusing back on the letter Tracey had said that they were all really drunk that night, so could it be that Ron and Lavender had just come out of the same alley that they had seen the couple having sex in and it was just a coincidence?

Tracey didn't actually say that she had seen Ron and Lavender having sex she just said that she had seen a couple there and then a few minutes later when the Slytherin and Hufflepuff girls had regrouped that Ron and Lavender had come out of the alley together. Depending which side alley it was it could have been the apparition point on Knockturn Alley that she knew was down there and be completely innocent.

Was it definitely Ron and Lavender? She knew that Percy was recently single after he and Penelope split. Maybe he was the one that they thought they had seen in the alley or it might have even been George, Bill or Charlie if they were in the country. ' _I'll have to read Fleur's letter later and see how things are going between her and Bill_.' she thought to herself as she remembered how sad and lonely the older French witch had been in the summer and thought it unlikely that Bill would be shagging in an alley or alcove.

It brought her back to the point of Tracey's letter as Tracey seemed fairly convinced that it was Ron and Lavender that she had seen but she had mentioned earlier in the letter that the girls had been drunk, which Hermione knew she was clinging onto like a life preserver as she didn't want to believe that Ron would do such a thing to her. If it hadn't been Ron and Lavender in the alley having sex, then the next question is what was Ron doing out with Lavender socially anyway? They hadn't really spoken since they split up in sixth year to the best of her knowledge.

If they were seeing each other in a purely innocent way to discuss the interview for the Witch Weekly article or something, that he had written to her about then it could all just be a big misunderstanding and she would make a right prat of herself accusing him of something that had been a big misunderstanding.

Hermione sat there with these questions and thoughts popping up and around inside her head. If it wasn't Ron and Lavender in the side alley and they were just out for a night out and were meeting others or talking about the interview was she being hypocritical given how she was with Harry? Hermione had spent so much time socially with Harry this summer, even living at Potter Manor alone with him, and Ron hadn't batted an eyelid or got jealous once. That was highly uncharacteristic for Ron as he was a jealous person and had been jealous of Harry ever since they had been friends. So, for Ron to be completely ok with his girlfriend staying alone in a house or several houses rather with his wealthier, famous, and better looking friend was an oddity in his behavior for sure. But maybe he was just maturing and showing his trust in her that she wouldn't do anything behind his back and was she being stupid in not putting her trust and faith in Ron that he wouldn't do the same thing for their relationship?

Would Ron really cheat on her though after everything that he had said to her since the Battle of Hogwarts? That of course was on the rare occasions that they had been together and he wasn't playing quidditch.

Had he really been playing quidditch on all those times while she and Harry had been going looking at the houses they had inherited? Had Ron been going behind her back with Lavender this whole time and playing Hermione for a fool and a sucker?

Had he been with Lavender the night he was meant to come around for dinner with her parents? She thought his excuse of forgetting and being tired from quidditch tryouts had been really week. It made her blood boil just thinking about it as she wouldn't have thought Ron would have the gumption or thought to be that deceptive and do this to her. She just couldn't see it as he never was the sharpest knife in the draw, could she see Lavender orchestrating the deception? The obvious answer was a resounding yes.

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought that someone she cared about and who had said that they loved her. The thought of Ron cheating on her with Lavender and not hiding it from anyone other than her and the pair of them most likely laughing at her behind her back hurt.

She looked up from the letter as the doors to the Transfiguration classroom opened and saw Master Liu followed by Phoenix Clan step into the classroom. Hermione's eyes wandered over the Phoenix students and she saw that most of them looked angry and were all taking to their desks quickly not saying a word to each other and without even throwing a dirty or condescending look at the Dragons like they normally would do. The only exception was Marco Ronaldo who since coming strutting through the door was staring at her with hate burning in his eyes.

Not flinching she looked back equally as hard at the young wizard who seemed to have such hatred for her even though he didn't even know her, and other than showing his stupid friend up in defense class she hadn't done anything to him. He made a rude hand gesture towards her and laughed as he started moving towards his seat.

"He really is a prat that Marco." Harry said to Hermione after he had returned the hand gesture as he thought it was intended for him.

"Yes he is." Hermione replied quietly as the Tigers and Turtles came spilling into the room laughing with each other as they filtered into the remaining seats. Hero and Mio strangely settled into the seat together in front of Hermione and turned in their seats to say good morning to them as Master Liu called the class to be quiet and to begin their work as their instructions will have appeared on their work reviewer scrolls.

Harry looked around the room and saw to his surprise that the Tigers and the Turtles had sat at desks with each other rather automatically sitting down next to their friends and fellow Clan mates. He saw that he wasn't the only one surprised by this as he saw Hester and Sunny exchange a look and shrug about seeing the other two Clans intermingling with each other and then looked down at their work reviewers and started their work. His eyes continued to travel around the room and he saw the the Tiger and Turtle Clans intermingling hadn't been lost on Stacey Wong or Lei Bei either as he caught Stacey's eye and she gave him a dazzling smile,which he returned as well as a wink in salute of his possible developing friendship with the pretty Phoenix seeker.

Stacey positively beamed back at him as her cheeks went a little rosy as she blushed at his wink and Harry seeing that Lei had seen his wink and Stacey's reaction then engaged her friend in whispered conversation. Unseen by Harry or Stacey however Marco Ronaldo watched the exchange between Harry and Stacey as his annoyance grew at Stacey constantly making eyes at Potter and he started thinking up ways to show up Potter at every opportunity and show him up to be the attention seeking loser that he had been told by his friend that he was.

Harry looked down at his work reviewer and sat and read through the lesson assignment from Master Liu and he started working his way through the questions finding that transfiguration was actually quite easy for him now and he was able to do things pretty much first time. He was really enjoying the subject and discovering that he was able to pick things up and explain them a lot better in his homework and Master Liu had made comments on previous work that he had submitted that it had all been perfect. She was confident that she would have him ready for his NEWT exam the rate he was going and that he could be on for an Outstanding as long as he was prepared to keep putting the work in.

He had been working away for about an hour when he glanced across to Hermione to see that rather than her quill scratching away like it normally would be at a furious pace, like in most classes, that Hermione didn't even have her scroll in her hands and she was just staring at scroll desk deep in thought. He pulled the ends of his assignment scroll away from each other saving his place and then turned the wheel on the right-hand scroll end to number thirteen and then taking his quill he wrote:

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Is everything ok? It's not like you to not to be working in class. Have you finished already? Don't tell me your stuck on a question ha ha... - Harry Potter x**_

Then he hit the submit button and then turned the wheel back to his work and carried on working when he noticed that a small image of a piece of parchment and a quill with a thirteen on the feather materialized on the right-hand side of the page. Saving his work again he turned the view to number thirteen and there was a message back from Hermione.

 ** _To Harry Potter: I'm... I don't know how I am at the moment Harry. I'm pretty angry and upset if I'm completely honest. Not struggling with work although haven't started yet - Hermione Granger x_**

He looked around at her, but she didn't turn to meet his eye and she had pulled her hair out of it's ponytail so it was covering her face from him, but he thought he could see a tear drop onto the scroll, so he replied.

 _ **To Hermione Granger: What's happened? What's the matter? - Harry Potter x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Got a letter from Tracey. Bad news in it she says that she saw Ron cheating on me with Lavender in Knockturn Alley. - Hermione Granger x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: What?! Ron was cheating on you with Lavender?! Really? Is she sure it was Ron? What did she say? - Harry Potter x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: She was on a night out with Susan, Hannah, Daphne and Pansy. Something bad happened to Daphne and Pansy ran out of the place after her. Susan, Hannah and Tracey couldn't find her so went looking down one of the small alcoves and side alleys in Knockturn and said that they saw a couple having intimate relations in the alley. - Hermione Granger x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Intimate relations? You mean... - Harry Potter x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Yes, they were having sex in the alley. - Hermione Granger x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: And it was Ron and Lavender?! - Harry Potter x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Said she didn't see their upper bodies or faces but saw a couple going at it and they all ran out of alley laughing and found Daphne and Pansy and then said a few minutes later Ron and Lavender came out of the alcove/side alley and made their way off to the Spiny Serpent. - Hermione Granger x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: ... I... Is she sure there is no other explanation? - Harry Potter x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Don't know they may have just apparated into the alley as there might have been in the side alley that lead to the apparition point down there. Ron sent me a letter saying that he has set up our interview to tell the world about what happened with Witch Weekly and maybe they are wanting Lavender to carry out the interview or something? I hope that Tracey is wrong and that they had just met or apparated there and it was just a case that they had come out while the other couple were still in there. It might not have been Ron it might have been Percy or someone else that had come out of the alley way and they might have just been incorrectly thinking it was Ron.**_

 _ **Maybe Tracey is making it up for some reason? - Hermione Granger x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Do you think that Tracey would lie about it? I haven't known her as long and don't know her as well as you do so you're a better judge of her character than I am, but Tracey seems like a pretty straight shooter, especially for a Slytherin. - Harry Potter x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Can't see why Tracey would lie to me about it. I know for a fact that she doesn't fancy Ron so it's not like she would be after him as I know that she fancies someone else who is amazing and who Ron could never compete with on any scale. - Hermione Granger x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: So, what are you going to do? - Harry Potter x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: I don't know. Kill him?... Kill Lavender?... I really don't know. I need to confirm it for myself and if I write to him then he might just lie to me and then I fight about it with either him or Tracey who gets upset that I haven't acted on her news or I come across to her as if she is lying. I think I need to speak to him in person to see how he reacts when I question him about it. - Hermione Granger x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: But you're not going to get to see him face to face until the Christmas holidays. - Harry Potter x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: I know... I don't know what to do... Look I can't concentrate on this I think that I'm going to ask Master Liu if I can go to the hospital tent as I'm going to say I'm not well. - Hermione Granger x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Do you want me to come with you? It's not like you to not want to be in class... I'm worried about you. - Harry Potter x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Now Harry we can't both go skipping class and you've been doing really well since we got here. I want you to keep learning as you're really coming along with all your subjects. I'll go and then I'll see you later on. I need to think things through and clear my head. - Hermione Granger x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Are you sure? I don't want you being alone when you're upset. I'm here when you need me Hermione. Just let me know when you want me and I'll come running. - Harry Potter**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: That's very sweet of you Harry as your always my knight in shining armour. You need to focus on your studies. I'll speak to you later. x - Hermione Granger x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Ok I'll see you at lunch. - Harry Potter x**_

Just then Master Liu who was working her way between the students answering questions and checking on the students to make sure that they were understanding material stopped at Hermione's desk and leaned down whispering with her quietly and then started nodding as Hermione rolled up her scrollviewer and giving Harry a sad little smile and Hermione left the class.

He carried on working for another fifteen minutes but couldn't concentrate as much anymore. He couldn't stop thinking about what Hermione had told him about Ron, and he couldn't believe that Ron would be so stupid to cheat on someone as amazing as Hermione. ' _What do I do? Do I question Ron and try and make out like I don't know? Should I write to Tracey and the other girls and get confirmation from them all? No that's silly as Hermione will most likely do that as soon as she gets back to her room._

 _What if it is true? What do I do? Do I just tell Hermione that I'm crazy about her? Do I tell her about the other girls? What is she going to say when I tell her about what I've been up to this summer? Alright she knows that I went on a double date with Susan and Neville and Hannah but she doesn't know how far things have come between Suzie and I. What is she going to say when she finds out? Will that cause me to have wrecked my chance of being with Hermione?_

 _What happens if I tell Hermione how I feel and she feels the same way, but she doesn't want me to have Suzie or any other witch in my life. I love Hermione more than anything and would love to be with her. What would I do? She knows that I need to continue the Potter and Black family line and that I would need to marry a pureblood witch in order to keep the title of Lord Black going to Malfoy._

 _Would she be happy to be one of two wives if I agree to give up the Peverell and Ravenclaw lines? What about the other girls in his life?_ He'd really enjoyed his date with Daphne as she was fun, intelligent and gorgeous and they had a really good time and he could imagine himself falling for her. Pansy and Tracey the same as they were both completely different to what he had expected. He'd never have thought that he would be so attracted to Pansy Parkinson or enjoy her company as much as she did. She had a wicked sense of humor and a sharp tongue on her and knew what was expected of being a pureblood wife.

Tracey and he had a brilliant day together and she was absolutely stunningly beautiful. Every time someone said her name he couldn't help but have his mind flash back to their time on the Quidditch pitch at Potter Manor together and the things she had managed to do him had completely blown his mind. She never took herself too seriously and she had a great ability to make him laugh and defuse the tension out of a situation.

None of these girls though were Hermione and he'd give up all his money, titles, properties and anything else in order to be with her. He loved her and now it seemed that Ron had presented him with a chance of maybe being with the woman that he loved. If she and Ron split up, then he would tell her how he felt about her and then pray that she would be willing to give him a chance to prove how much she meant to him.' he thought to himself before he was distracted by a quill feather symbol with a number thirteen and then a cross and a number three besides it.

Harry saved his work and went to his notes page and saw:

 _ **To Harry Potter: Is Hermione ok? - Mio Naiko x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Harry I was wondering whether you could give me some help with my defense essay tonight? I know you're really good in the subject and I'd love to learn what new stuff you could teach me. It appears that Hermione might be under the weather so I'm hoping that you'd be prepared to tie up your loose end with me if she isn't well as she might need an early night. - Hester Steiggson. xx**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: How's the work going? I brought up that note in a clan meeting this morning. Master Ping really isn't happy and the culprit is going to be in really hot water when they come forward, although I don't think the coward will come forward any time soon and the whole Clan is going to end up suffering for it. - Stacey Wong xxx**_

Seeing that he had three messages he decided to reply to them in turn.

 ** _To Mio Naiko: She's had some bad news and couldn't concentrate so is going to the "Hospital Wing" to get checked over. I'll go and speak with her at lunch and see how she is. - Harry Potter_**

 ** _To Hester Steiggson: Hi Hester, sure no problem I can give you some help with the defense essay if you like I finished it pretty much the day Master Ken assigned it. I'm sure there are a couple of things that we can teach each other. If Hermione isn't feeling better tonight, then we'll meet up in the Dragon study library do you think? If Hermione is feeling better than it might have to be another night if that's ok. - Harry Potter_**

 ** _To Stacey Wong: Morning Stacey, my work is going alright thank you I'm really enjoying it how's yours going? All finished? These scroll's are a brilliant way of passing notes aren't they. So, you brought it up already huh. Did anyone come forward? Do you have any suspects? I'm surprised you told Master Ping though as that makes it a little more difficult for me to sort out the issue with the person if one of the Masters is keeping a close eye on the situation and from reading between the lines of what you're saying it sounds like you already know who it is. - Harry Potter_**

He put a full stop at the end of his reply to Stacey and hit the submit button and it sent the three girls his responses. He was just starting to think about who Stacey was going to identify as the culprit for sending the note to himself and Hermione when the replies started in.

 _ **To Harry Potter: Could you let her know that if she needs me to come to Tiger Land or send a message or something if she needs to talk about it. I know you'll be supporting her but just in case she needs another friend or a girls opinion then I'm here for her. - Mio Naiko x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Brilliant I look forward to seeing what you've got and what we can do for each other as I reckon we could make quite the considerable team if we work with each other regularly. Let me know this afternoon whether you're free as if Hermione has had to leave class it might be better letting her spend the day in bed. If you can I was thinking that maybe, we could study in one of our rooms as we might have less... distractions there. looking forward to it gorgeous. Oooh also Master Ken told me this morning that Dragon has been selected to organize the Halloween Ball this year and I was wondering whether I could throw some ideas at you? - Hester Steiggson xx**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Yep finished all my work already as Transfiguration is one of my favorite subjects. I brought it up with Master Ping to try and put pressure on the culprit to come forward and because she really wanted yourself and Hermione to come to the Phoenix Nest to try and improve our clan and try and convince you to join us.**_

 _ **I'll also admit that I honestly also told her to try and restrict what you're going to do when you find out who it was that sent it as like I've said previously that I really don't want you getting in trouble because of what you do to them. I know who it is because I cornered them and questioned them about this this morning and they admitted to me that they sent it but still have zero remorse and didn't do it in front of any other Clan members (most likely so he can deny he's ever said it). I don't really care what happens to them but I don't want you or the rest of Phoenix clan getting in trouble or being targeted.**_

 _ **I'm very reluctant to tell you as I can imagine what you'll do to him when you find out, but I beg you please just exercise some restraint until the end of the week as I want to give them a chance to come forward and tell Master Ping themselves and take their punishment from her and to let that be an end to it. I don't want you to have an ongoing battle with him this year. I want you to enjoy your time here and do well in your exams.**_

 _ **You can probably guess who it is and he presented me with a couple more problems that I'm going to have to deal with but you won't want to know anything about that. I promise to tell you at Quidditch - Stacey Wong xxx**_

* * *

 **Authors Note #2: - So Big BIG thanks to my man Goldzar for helping with my edits and thrashing the ideas of this chapter and future coming chapters out with me. We discussed it long and hard and to allow me some time to build up my chapters ahead of everyone and to make sure that I'm getting things right I'll probably be releasing every seven days for a little bit. Although as I will most likely have some chapters that feel a bit fluffy I might release them quicker than that just to keep everyone ticking along ok.**

 **So to be honest, I hadn't planned on having Hermione discovering about Ron so early into my story as I wanted it to be something that happened before the teens returned for Christmas but everyone wants Harry and Hermione to get together quicker, so I've had to do some major re-tinkering with my time lines on my different storylines to try and accommodate that and keep things flowing along nicely.**

 **I'd imagine that you'll all probably be feeling a touch let down with Hermione's reaction to Tracey's letter especially after a weeks wait and you all no doubt have wanted her to run out of school, disapparate to England and then hex Ron and Lavender into oblivion. Well I know how you feel. I know and have planned out the confrontation for Hermione with Ron and Lavender and how I'm going to do it and I know that you'll like it and it will be really good and then you won't feel as let down. Sadly you're all going to have to wait a little while longer now as there are certain things that I had planned to support it happening that need to be put in place first. Please don't hate me :(**

 **Anyway as is my way I'm rabbiting on again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really hard to write as I basically had to create this chapter on the fly in regards to Hermione and it's always the chapters where I'm having to move her and Harry's feeling and thought processes on that I struggle with the most as I'm always tempted to just throw them together but I have to resist while not annoying you all completely as there are things I want to have happen before they live happily ever after so to speak.**

 **So as always please feel free to PM and review and give me any feedback. I have become quite used to now taking the rough with the smooth and not have the rougher reviews knock my confidence so much. I've managed to get to two chapters ahead now and one of them was pretty brutal to write but I feel a good chapter.**

 **Any I'll leave you to it.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle.**


	71. Chapter 71 Investigation & Interogation

**Chapter 71** **– Investigation & Interrogation**

 **Wednesday 10** **th** **August - Sloop and Everard Magical Solicitors, Horizont Alley, London**

Having had an enjoyable shower experience that morning a neat and smartly dressed Fleur Delacour sat in the office of Hayley Sloop sipping a cup of coffee that Hayley had mercifully provided her as Fleur hadn't had time to stop for her normal morning cup of fresh coffee. She had gotten carried away in the shower and had brought herself to climax twice thanks to her new-found friend in the shower head.

Fleur looked around the office while Hayley quickly checked through her post looking to see if anything had arrived from Japan because the purpose of their meeting was to discuss Harry's plans, and for Hayley to give Fleur more information in regards to how she can help make Harry's vision a reality.

Not finding anything from Harry since their last correspondence, Hayley threw the envelopes into her post tray to look through after the meeting with Fleur. She looked the young French witch over as Fleur took in her surroundings and acclimatized herself with the office.

The witch struck Hayley as confident in her own abilities and from the way she held herself so ladylike yet poised in her seat, as if ready for action at the slightest sign of needing to move. She held her head high and looked almost regal in her posture. Hayley from their first meeting sensed that for Fleur had an inner resolve and intelligence in her that Hayley liked. She assumed that in any job that Fleur's beauty would always have been a problem for her as she thought that wizards, especially, must just assume that she was just a pretty face, but it had quickly become apparent to her that the young witch was a lot more than just a beauty to help improve the eye candy of an office.

"So Fleur, thank you for coming to see me this morning. As from our last meeting you will remember that the goblin five, which I've come to call Mozuk, Bkodar, Bogrod, Griphook and Furybreaker wanted us to meet as you will be working quite closely with myself, as well as them. You will also be working on your own, quite a lot as well, as we are wanting you to carry out your own research into some of the tasks that you will be assigned." Hayley explained before taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Et is not a problem at all. I'm looking forward to getting out from behind my desk at Gringotts, ze truth of ze matter is that I felt like I was wasting my time there just doing basic administration work. Ze goblin in charge of my department never seemed will to give me more responsibility or other tasks to carry out to vary my day." Fleur responded draining the last of her coffee.

"Well we are looking forward to working with you Fleur. The goblin five say that they have been watching your performance for over a year and are very impressed with you." Hayley commented, laughing at the quizzical look on Fleur's face. "You don't believe me?" she asked.

"I find it a little difficult to believe that ze goblins would say anything nice at all as their kind don't normally give out compliments very easily." Fleur replied with a slight shrug.

"Well they do believe me. Now Fleur over the next few months you'll be carrying out a lot of work for Harry and will be working closely with myself, Griphook, Bogrod, Furybreaker and another goblin named Tengu." Hayley explained before Fleur raised her hand to speak getting a light laugh from Hayley.

"Fleur you don't need to raise your hand to speak, this isn't school anymore. You can speak freely with me or any of the account managers when we are alone." Hayley explained.

"Merci, I just didn't want to interrupt. I just wanted to ask who this goblin Tengu you were speaking of is? I do not believe I ave come across im working at Gringotts." Fleur stated.

"Oh no well you wouldn't have as Tengu works at the Japanese branch of Gringotts and is one of the account managers there." Hayley responded, seeing the confused look on Fleur's face momentarily appear before it disappeared quickly.

"Ah yes I remember you mentioning in the meeting that I might be having to help with things in Japan. So, what exactly am I going to be doing for you Hayley?" Fleur asked.

"Well first things first, I think we need to get you up to speed with what is going on as a lot of my work at the moment is purely being dedicated to Harry as he's got quite the project planned that we want to help him get under way.

We've got a presentation due at the ministry in the next few weeks regarding the project that Harry has planned. Harry's account managers and I thought it might be a good idea if yourself and I carried out the presentation for him.

So, I want to bring you up to speed on what we or should I say Harry has planned because you're going to need to know his idea inside out. We are charged with helping him make it happen." Hayley explained seeing the young witch smile.

"Fantastic as that is what I want to do. He is a good person, Harry. Ze best of people really, he es very selfless and from the things Hermione as told me about him and the way he treats others." Fleur said slightly gushing over him.

"My, my, you appear to very taken with young Harry as much as all these witches I keep reading about in The Daily Prophet." Hayley teased but saw that Fleur didn't appear ruffled in the slightest.

"I find it ard to believe that any witch, no matter what her age, would fail to be as you say 'very taken' with him." Fleur deadpanned back at Hayley whose cheeks colored slightly. "You see I can tease as well Hayley." She added with a grin which caused Hayley to burst out laughing.

"Indeed you can dear. Although I think it obvious that you would stand a lot more chance than I." Hayley replied chuckling to herself as she stood up, picked up her handbag, and indicated for Fleur to do the same as she walked over to the book case behind Fleur and waved her wand over the wall as a section broke apart and slid forward revealing a staircase leading down below ground.

Hayley walked through the opening while Fleur followed wondering where they were going and why a solicitor would need a secret entrance into a secret staircase. They descended down the twelve steps that opened up into a bunker of sorts except it was lushly decorated with thick sapphire blue carpet and a series of bookcases and a drink cabinet against one wall. There were two writing tables with comfortable looking high back leather office chairs at the tables and in the middle of the room dominating the space was a large table slightly angled towards her that looked like it had magical blue prints on.

Fleur made her way to the table and started looking at the detailed plans that were spread out on the table as Hayley pointed out details and went through the pages and pages of plans with Fleur over the next two hours without them even pausing for a break. Fleur was excited for Harry's vision would really be a wonderful addition to magical Britain.

"il est magnifique!" Fleur exclaimed after Hayley had finished explaining everything to her.

"It is pretty incredible, isn't it?" Hayley asked looking at the plans smiling to herself as she felt very honored to be part of the process.

"And Harry has the means in order to make all of these things appen?" Fleur enquired amazed. She knew from personal experience when Bill and herself had constructed Shell Cottage that it wasn't a cheap process but that had been nothing compared to the plans that Harry had.

"Oh yes from what the goblins have told me Harry has the means to make this happen and then some, but they are confident that it's a very solid investment that will pay back dividends for his family so that they will never need to work a day in their lives for generations to come." Hayley replied stepping back from the plans.

"So Fleur seeing the size of the project now, are you still happy to take part in trying to make this happen?" Hayley asked Fleur as the French witches eyes were still roaming over the pages still quite in awe of what Harry had planned.

"Absolument. I mean absolutely. Forgive me I keep slipping into French." Fleur apologized.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas je parle un peu français" Hayley replied with a grin as Fleur's face lit up.

"So you speak some French then Hayley? Your accent is perfect." Fleur beamed in surprise.

"Yes, my ex-husband's mother was French and I wanted to understand all the insulting things she was saying about me when we saw his family during the holidays. At least I'm getting some more use out of it again." Hayley replied as she made her way to one of the office chairs and sat down reaching into her handbag as Fleur settled into the other chair.

"Right so your first assignment Fleur," Hayley announced pulling two long thin books from her hand bag and handing them to Fleur. "The black one is your expense account beseecher book for us in Britain and I'm sure you know how to use that seeing as you are a member of Gringotts."

Fleur nodded, "Yes I was informed about them when speaking with Bogrod after our last meeting."

"Excellent, well this red one here is for use in Japan and some other Asian countries that use the same currency. Now Harry's account manager in Japan would like to meet you as he feels that you will be able to provide him some assistance. He wants you to meet a potential business owner that he thinks would be a good idea for Harry to invest in, and he believes that you might be able to swing things in his or Harry's favor.

I've arranged for an international portkey for you to leave for Japan next week but in the mean time I would like you to go and see Elliott Eaton of Eaton and Co. in Knockturn Alley about purchasing one of his special trunks. Explain to him who you are and that I've sent you to him, and he will take care of you.

Once you've done that meet me back here and we'll go for a spot of lunch together. I'll lay out in more detail what I'd like you to do this afternoon." Hayley explained.

"Could I see Harry and Hermione while I'm in Japan?" Fleur asked hopefully.

"Of course you can as we'll need their feedback on things that their account managers are planning, and also we can make it a nice surprise for them." Hayley answered as Fleur's smile lit up like the sun breaking through the clouds on a winter's day.

* * *

 **Tuesday 16** **th** **August - Sitting Room, Hermione's Trunk, Dragon's Lair, Mahoutokoro**

"Hermione" Harry called softly as he gently knocked on the door to Hermione's bedroom. He knocked again and listened for a response but he didn't get a response and he strained his ears to hear for any movement or sign she was in there, but he couldn't hear anything. He was going to leave but thought he may as well try the door to see if he could enter the room.

He pushed the handle down and surprisingly the door opened for him. He quietly walked into Hermione's room expecting to see her but couldn't see her in there. He checked her wardrobe and bathroom as well but couldn't find any sign of her.

He checked her library room and her wine cellar but couldn't see her in there either, and he was wondering whether she really had gone to the medical tent to see Master Zuki. He made his way back into her bedroom and decided to leave her a note as his stomach rumbled informing him that he needed to get something to eat before class.

He made his way over to her writing desk and decided that he would leave her a note explaining that he'd come to see her. He took a slip of parchment and a quill and ink and scribbled out a quick note.

 _ **To Hermione,**_

 _ **I came to check if you were alright but you're not in your trunk and I can't find a clue as to where you might be. I'll try here again after class and see if you want to come for dinner in the Jade Pagoda with myself and the rest of the Dragons, but if you want to skip dinner then I'll ask one of the house elves to make us something and we'll just spend the night alone if you like.**_

 _ **Let me know either via a patronus or maybe write a note in your assignment scroll to me if you have it with you as I can't see your bag.**_

 _ **I hope you're ok, so please let me know that at least.**_

 _ **Love Harry X**_

Looking around the room for the best place to leave the note, he couldn't think where it would be obvious and decided to leave it on her bedside table. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the bed and saw that Hermione had another photo on her night stand of him and her before going to the ministry ball. He couldn't help at smile at how happy they looked together.

He sat there staring at the photo for a good five minutes thinking about how perfect and happy they looked together in the photo as well as how beautiful Hermione looked in her dress. Remembering something he had read in his mother's journal about enchanting objects with a charm or memory that activated when touched he took out his Eben wand and decided to give it a try with Hermione's picture of them.

He picked up the photo frame and placed the tip of the wand against the glass while he closed his eyes thinking about that night when they had gone to the ball and how happy he had been when she had asked him to dance with her. He felt a smile come to his face as he thought about them dancing and thought the spell his mother had written in his mind and then the incantation for a cheering charm and he pushed his magic through his wand into the frame and he knew he had done it correctly and that it had worked.

He placed the photo frame face down on the bedside table so that she would have to pick it up to stand it up and that his memory would activate in her mind as well as the cheering charm that would make her feel happier after the horrible news she received from Tracey.

He stood up and started making his way back to his trunk his brain running a mile a minute thinking about what Hermione had told him about Tracey's letter. 'If Ron has been a complete idiot and cheated on her then his loss could be my gain. I can believe that he's done what Tracey is saying that he's done. He's always acted differently whenever any girls have shown him attention as he's not used to being the center of someone's attention. I'm surprised that he'd cheat on Hermione with Lavender though. He said that she was a nightmare because all she wanted to do was snog him.

Harry thought about how this was going to impact their friendship because Hermione would not be happy with Ron, and it could put a nail in her friendship with him as well as an end to their romantic relationship. If that was the case, then would Ron be angry at him if he told Hermione how he felt about her?

It wouldn't be the first time that Ron had been angry with him about something but again Ron would only have himself to blame. He's the one who was stupid and cheating on the most amazing girl he was ever going to meet. ' _Fuck it! I'm just going to tell her how I really feel about her and whatever happens, happens. Seriously what's the worst that can happen? Who wouldn't want to be told that somebody loves them? I went through long enough in my life and I've only ever had Susan tell me that she loves me_.' he thought to himself and then started thinking about how and when would be the best time to tell her.

'Well she will be coming out of a relationship for one thing and she's going to be feel pretty hurt and upset by what's happened. She might not want me then unloading even more stuff on her, and let's face it after this summer with Suzie, Daphne, Pansy and Tracey it's potentially not exactly a normal relationship that I might end up with and if, and it's a big if, she does want to be with me then I'm going to have to talk about things with her because she might not want to have anyone else around.

I've been foolish moving things along with all these girls when I'm in love with Hermione. It's not fair to the other girls if I have to choose one then Hermione is the person I want to spend my life with.

I don't want the other girls to think that I've been leading them on though. I really like them and I feel like I'm falling for Suzie big time and I do want her in my life. She's like the perfect girlfriend but it could break her heart if I split up with her because I've got a chance with Hermione.

Bloody hell, why have I allowed this to get so complicated? Nothing is ever easy with me.' Harry thought to himself shaking his head in frustration. He exited the trunk and made his way down the steps. He decided that he needed to concentrate on the here and now and what was the most important thing to him and the easy answer to that was Hermione. He loved her and wanted to be with her. He wondered how and when to tell her.

He was just reaching the landing where the Dragon dining hall was and taking a breath, his thoughts jumbled in his head, he went into the noisy room where students were laughing and joking. He made his way to the eleventh-year table and slid into a seat next to Charlie Chung and Quillaq Kankook or Chinook as everyone called him.

Hester was talking to the table in excited whispers as she was called to Master Ken's apartment when she got back to the Dragon's Lair, and told them that Master Ken was going to announce that evening that the Dragons were going to be responsible for organizing the Halloween Ball this year. As the Dragons started talking amongst themselves excitedly she started telling Harry about previous balls and then she had hinted very heavily that she thought that they should go to the ball together.

Thankfully Erin Seung and Rachel Yu jumped into the conversation and asked about Hermione and what was up with her before he had to give Hester an answer. He'd told them he had went to check on Hermione and had ran up the stairs to his room and into his trunk and went through to check on her but she wasn't there and that maybe she was still in the medical tent.

"Did you just say you went into your trunk to check on her?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, we've been staying in our trunks since we arrived at Mahoutokoro as well, to be honest, we both can't get used to sleeping in single beds again and this is the first clan territory that we've been to where not only have we got our own rooms but a decent size bed in them as well." Harry replied.

"So you've got a bed in your trunk?" Qillaq or 'Chinook' asked him having overheard the explanation.

"Amongst other stuff like a bathroom, wardrobe, cinema room and a gym, oh and a drink store room. I'll show you later tonight if you want to have a look." Harry replied to the two gob smacked teens.

"That sounds wicked. Have you seen the fitness suite in the stadium? All students can use it but it only tends to be years nine and above that take it seriously as they are the main years wanting to woo the ladies." Charlie said in awe, "By the way what's a cinema?"

Chinook laughed at Harry's surprise as he whispered "Purebloods Harry, they haven't got a clue.", which Harry grinned at as both boys started telling Charlie what a cinema was and Charlie was really curious to see it and Harry agreed he would show him later.

* * *

After eating their lunch the Dragons and Harry made their way to the hospital tent where Harry had ducked inside looking for Hermione only to be informed by Master Zuki that no student had been in the tent that morning, and that there were only currently two occupants to the tent and they weren't in any condition for visitors at the moment. Harry looked down the ward and saw screens arranged around two of the beds at the end blocking the occupants from view of anyone else entering the wing. Harry started to worry where Hermione might have gone as she wasn't in the Dragon's Lair, her trunk, or the hospital tent.

His next bet was the library but they were running short on time so he hoped that she had gone straight to Care for Magical Creatures, where they were going to be learning how to deal with Kappas as Harry and Hermione had only ever read about them in books as they were a creature normally found in the far east and they were both curious to see them in the flesh. Secretly he was looking forward to seeing Hermione in a bikini again as the students would be in knee high water with the Kappas.

However, when they got to class and were stood in the field waiting for Master Rin to take them where they needed to go in order to carry out their task for the class they instead found Master Yoshi, their Quidditch Master, waiting for them. He informed them that unfortunately Master Rin their Care of Magical Creatures Master as well as Sensei Wu, his assistant, had a bit of a run in with three Kappas and were recovering from their skirmish in the hospital wing.

Master Yoshi suggested that they all make use of the now free double period to do some independent study for some of their other classes as he assured them with a sadistic grin they would be too tired after Quidditch the next day to be able to concentrate.

As the class dispersed Harry saw Stacey and her friends walking off back towards the Phoenix Nest and she gave him a smile and a small wave as she looked back over her shoulder and saw him looking at her. He returned the wave and then he chuckled as he saw Marco Ronaldo's face go a nice shade purple as he looked angrily at Harry and then Stacey before stomping off in the opposite direction and off towards the dueling hall. 'That boy has some serious anger issues.' He thought to himself as he saw Marco heading back towards the main school buildings.

Harry sensed someone approaching him from behind and turned to see Hester and Rosa walking towards him sashaying their hips seductively. "Hola gorgeous, what are you doing now with your free period? " Rosa asked.

"Hi Rosa, Hi Hester. I thought that Hermione would have been in class and I'm going to go and look at the library to see if she is there. What are you two doing now?" he asked the pretty blonde and brunette.

"Well, we were thinking of maybe spending the afternoon together with you and go over some of that defense essay we need help with, and then if we get that finished early we could have some fun." Hester responded with a little smile on her face. She was desperate to get Harry on his own away from Hermione. They had been almost joined at the hip the whole time they had been in school.

"Right well errrr ok I'll go to the library and see if Hermione's there and then I'll come back once I've spoken with her. Do you want me to get any defense scrolls or anything while I'm up at the library?" he asked them.

"No it's ok, we've got a brilliant defense section in the lair." Hester replied.

"Alright cool I'll head up there now and if there is no sign of her then I'll come back to the lair and we'll get started." Harry said giving them a smile and started off towards the library along the path.

"He is always thinking about her. Do you know where she has gone Hester? She will most likely come along as well if Harry finds her. She never leaves his side and that would really put a dampener on my afternoon." Rosa asked grumpily.

"No I don't know where she has disappeared to, she wasn't in the hospital tent she mustn't be really sick, which means that she skiving and must be up to something if even he doesn't know where she has gone. Hopefully she's entertaining another boy somewhere and we can have Harry all to ourselves." Hester reasoned while looking at Harry's bum as he made his way along the path away from them.

"Well let's get back to the lair and prepare for this afternoon I don't want to be wearing this uniform if he does come back alone." Rosa announced flicking her large black hair over to the other side of her head. "and you can look at his arse as much as you like later on." she added with a grin as she hooked her arm through Hester's and started pulling her away towards the lair.

"He's got a very nice arse though. Come on let's go get changed." Hester giggled as they set off.

Harry made his way along the path up the library and was trailing after the Turtles and the Tigers as they walked up the path and started stopping at different points along the path as some broke off to the class rooms, some went off towards their clan territories and a group of four went off in the direction towards the library. As Harry was walking he saw June separate from Gwen, Gwen carried on along the path towards the dueling hall while June peeled off and went into the library.

Harry decided to walk around the outside of the library to see whether Hermione was at one of the tables outside the library reading or doing homework. Harry was thankful of the shade that the roof over the outside of the library provided as he walked around the main library but he couldn't see Hermione anywhere. He entered the library having done a full lap of the exterior and had seen no sign of her, so he came inside and started walking his way down the aisles looking for any sign of Hermione.

He couldn't find her on the bottom floor of the library so made his way up around one of the circular staircases up to the upper floor and received a shush from Master Sato as he apparently was making too much noise walking up the stairs, even though he didn't really think he was making any noise. He walked along the balcony he had a perfect view of the lower floor of the library and saw that there weren't any other students on the lower floor.

Harry decided to go to the far end of the balcony and then work his way back along and as he started checking the rows of bookcases along the balcony and found that it was a similar set up to the Dragon's library with an alcove and a half circular booth seat with a table in it. He walked along the rows checking down each row finding them empty and as he was only three alcoves from the end he was tempted to give up the search when he suddenly heard something. He stopped and stood still as strained his ears and he heard what sounded like heavy breathing.

He creeped quietly along the landing and heard the sound of breathing getting loud as he peeked around the end of the bookcase keeping his body covered by the bookcase and saw June was starting to make herself very comfortable in her booth as her head was thrown back over the back of the seat with her eyes closed and one hand was inside her shirt and her other was working away underneath a table that had several scrolls and pieces of parchment on it. She started making a series of moans as her breathing started coming in gasps her hand inside her shirt quickly came out and covered her mouth as June started shaking as her orgasm hit her and she fought to stop the moan from escaping her lips.

Harry was rock hard in his pants from watching June get herself off in the library, but to Harry's surprise he wasn't hard because of watching June. In his mind's eye he was picturing Hermione doing that same act at Hogwarts and in his thoughts, his hand had started rubbing himself through his trousers. Seeing June's breathing start to come under control Harry stepped back out of view as to make sure that she didn't spot him.

He backed off a couple of paces quietly as he heard June say "Well that's another shot I'll have to do the next time we play truth or dare." before giggling to herself. Harry started stomping about noisily a couple of alcoves over and he heard June shuffling parchment and scrolls around as he started making his way back to her alcove he stuck his head around the corner and saw June sat up properly on the seat with quill in hand scratching away on some parchment and she looked up as Harry entered the alcove.

"Hi June, What you up to?" Harry asked he as innocently as he could.

"Harry, Hi, errrm I'm just finishing up some work for potions and I came here for some peace and quiet because Gwen wanted to go and have a word with Master Kuzuko about a problem she was having with a charm for dueling class. What are you doing here?" she replied feeling her cheeks burn as she wondered whether Harry had her playing with herself a few moments ago.

"Oh I was just looking for Hermione. Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Not since Runes class this morning. Did you try the hospital tent?" she replied moving her bag over to the other side of the table as Harry slid into the booth next to her, to her surprise.

"Yeah I looked in the medical tent, the Dragon's Lair and our trunks and I can't find her. This was the next most obvious place I could think of as she was always in the library so much at Hogwarts. In fact, she was in the library so often for her birthday the librarian at Hogwarts actually gave Hermione her own seat that she can use any time." Harry replied chuckling to himself.

"Well maybe you could send a note to her via your owl or your patronus as that would find her, quickly right?" June suggested helpfully.

"Well I sent her a message on my assignment scroll earlier saying that I'd meet her at lunch and left her a note at the Dragon's Lair and she wasn't at lunch, but I thought she would have been at Care of Magical Creatures because I can't ever remember Hermione missing a lesson." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Did she send a reply?" June asked as Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe you should check." she suggested as Harry searched for his bag and found that Hermione had in fact replied.

 _ **To Harry Potter: Harry don't be worrying about me and there is no need to come searching for me or anything. I'm with Mio and we've skipped Care of Magical Creatures as I'm really not in the right frame of mind for dealing with Kappas right now. The girls in Tiger Clan and I are having a chat about what has happened with Ron. I know normally you and I would be talking about what happened, but well frankly Ron is your best friend and you really wouldn't want to spend your day listening to the things I'm saying about him at the moment.**_

 _ **I'm so angry at the moment and I'm needing to calm down and truth be told I don't know what would happen if I was around you right now, please don't take that in a bad way or that I don't want to be around you as I really do but I'm trying to be fair to you, as I need to vent and discuss the situation with people that are separated from it.**_

 _ **I think I might spend the night here with the girls as Ling suggested a girl's night and ice cream, which sounds like something I really need right now. Don't be worrying about me though and I'll see you in the morning for breakfast at the Dragon's Lair.**_

 _ **Thanks for being concerned about me but I'm alright. Just need some time, so no need to write back and I'll see you tomorrow.**_

 _ **Lots of Love Hermione XXX**_

Smiling to himself at Hermione sending him 'Lots of Love' and relieved that she had contacted him to tell him where she was, was also laced with a little disappointment that she didn't feel that she could talk to Harry about it. Was that because she believed that Harry would fight Ron's corner for him as he had been doing all these years and try and bring peace back between them? Harry while he would like peace between them would definitely not be pleading Ron's case for him anymore and he didn't want and had never wanted Hermione to be with Ron or anyone other than him.

"So did she send you a message?" June enquired.

"What, oh yeah she bumped into Mio and is having a chat with her about some personal stuff." Harry replied giving June a small smile.

"Well that's good at least you know she's ok now right." June said as Harry nodded along, his mind clearly somewhere else. After a good couple of minutes of June looking at Harry and Harry continuing to nod she asked him. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about Harry? I kind of need to get back to this." she explained, pointing with her quill feather back towards her parchment.

Harry snapping out of his thoughts apologized to June who gave him a small smile and he started to get out of the booth before a thought struck him about him being alone with June. "Actually June there was something that I needed to talk to you about." he said sitting back into his seat.

"Oh, what's up?" she asked putting down the quill.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the weekend in The Rack Shack." Harry said tentatively. "Specifically what happened in my room during the night." he added looking to see her reaction and noticed her blushing.

"Umm... What about it?" she asked suddenly finding her parchment very interesting.

"I'm trying to find out who was in my room and how they got in?" he asked.

"Well I already told you I don't know who was in your room or how they got in Harry." June replied not meeting his eye.

"Why are you blushing June?" he asked her staring straight at her as her hazel eyes snapped up meeting his emerald eyes.

"I'm not blushing." she defended, blushing even more.

"Yes, you are. Was it you who came into my room that night?" he asked as she slowly shook her head. "Look it's ok, I'm not mad at you. You can admit that you did that to me and I won't ever mention it again if you don't want, but I would like to know why you did it."

"Did what?" she asked him.

"You know, went down on me." he whispered as her mouth dropped open in shock at his statement.

"Harry I wasn't in your room and I certainly didn't do that to you. What kind of girl do you take me for? I barely even know you and yes ok while I find you attractive I wouldn't just up in your room like that and perform fellatio on you." June responded firmly and slightly offended.

It was Harry's turn to blush now as he had clearly guessed wrong that it was June who had snuck into his room, and had not only let the truth about what had happened that night slip out but had also embarrassed himself and a supposedly innocent party. He was still curious as the why she was blushing though if it wasn't her that had been in his room.

"So why are you blushing so much then?" he asked her.

"Ohhh alright. If you must know it's because I was thinking about paying a little visit to Giovanni's pod to have a talk with him and I guess I was blushing because I had even had the guts to think about doing sneaking into his room. However I didn't go into your room that night Harry I promise. When the Tigers had joined us in 'The Island' and you had gone to the bar and had done that cocktail, we were all stood around dancing and having a laugh and then you got really legless and Goro and Hero took you home. Anyway, us girls were worried about you, especially Hermione and we were discussing on whether someone should check on you throughout the night as it was only like half ten at night so it was really early.

So, then we were talking about how we could check on you throughout the night if we couldn't get into the pod and a couple of the girls said that there was a way of getting into the pod but we'd just have to tell the person on the reception desk that we'd lost our key and then they would give us a spare or let us in." June explained.

"Of course it's so simple really. So, who came to check on me throughout the night?" Harry asked eagerly as this could be the clue he needed.

"Well none of us ended up going back to check on you as far as I know. I'm sorry Harry but Goro and Hero said that you were out of it and in bed and that you were asleep." June replied shrugging.

"So what time did everyone get back then?" he asked desperate for more information that could help him narrow down the culprit.

"Gwen and I went back at about eleven and then from what we heard Hermione, Po and Mio came back together about twenty minutes after us, and then the rest of them came back some time after midnight. I'm sorry Harry but I can't be of any more help." June responded giving him a shy smile. "So why didn't you say anything at breakfast the next day if someone did... you know THAT to you?"

"Well I didn't want to embarrass myself or anyone else at the table and I've not questioned anyone else about it yet because you were my prime suspect and I wanted to ask you when you were on your own and this is the first opportunity I've had." Harry explained.

"Why was I your prime suspect?" June asked.

"Because you didn't meet my eyes until you had to and I just thought you were avoiding my gaze when I was asking everyone about it." Harry explained.

"Well, Harry I have to tell you that I'm afraid I wouldn't do that to you as I fancy someone else." June smirked at Harry. 'I can't believe I'm shooting down Harry Potter.' she thought to herself.

"I know because you fancy Giovanni, right?" Harry asked smirking back and laughing as June's smirk slid off her face. "Don't worry I won't say anything to him but if you like him June then you should just tell him."

"I can't do that as he'll probably turn me down." June replied glumly.

"I'm not so sure about that. Anyway, I guess I'll leave you to your work but if you could do me a favor June and not mention this chat to anyone I'd really appreciate it. I wouldn't want you pre-warning the person who was in my pod." Harry pleaded.

"Are you sure someone was in your pod Harry and that you didn't you know... dream it?" June asked.

"Oh I definitely didn't dream it. The guilty party left me a present, or souvenir, and I just wanted to check whether they wanted them returned." Harry responded winking at her.

"Well I won't say anything to any of the girls but I'm not sure the person will come forward if they haven't already." June reasoned as Harry stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder and said he'd see her in class the next day.

* * *

 **Shortly after in the Dragon's Lair**

Harry made his way into the Dragon's Lair to see common room area pretty much empty and he checked the Quidditch pitch and the Dragon library and couldn't find anyone anywhere. He made his way up to the eleventh-year floor and into the common room to find that that was empty as well. Wondering where everyone had got to he found the Dragon boys in the games room playing games, and after turning down the invite on a couple of games he went back to his room to drop his bag off as he thought that he could knock onto Hester and Rosa's rooms to speak with them about their defense essay.

Harry got back to his room and went in throwing his school bag onto the large bed and closing the door. He noticed a note had been pushed under the door so he picked it up and read:

 _ **Harry, Rosa and I are just getting some things for our study session and we'll knock on for you around two o'clock and maybe you can show us this amazing trunk you've been telling us all about.**_

 _ **Hester**_

 _ **X**_

Seeing that he had some time to get changed out of his uniform and give his trunk a quick tidy over in the sitting room. He grabbed his bag off the bed and ducked into his trunk and made his way through his sitting room depositing his bag on the couch while waving his Eben wand looking around the room and seeing that everything was spotless and assumed that maybe the Dragon Elves had been in there and tidied things up for him.

He went into his wardrobe and looked for something to wear and decided on a pair of grey muggle cotton tracksuit bottoms and fitted grey vest that he liked to work out in because it reflected his body heat back at him so it was nice and warm to wear. He hung his uniform up and made his way back into the sitting room and got his scroll viewer and set it to the Runes book he had got out of the library and went back into his Dragon bedroom and sat on the bed and waited for Hester and Rosa to show up.

He was surprised to find that the bed in the room was actually very comfortable. Not as comfortable as his own bed in his trunk but still a lot more comfortable than he had experienced school beds at Hogwarts. He read for ten minutes before he heard a light knock on the door and he shuffled to the end of the bed and got up before walking to the door and opened it.

His mouth almost fell open and he had to curse himself for his choice of tracksuit bottoms as he was quite sure that the sight in front of him would be getting him fairly turned on and would be quite obvious to the two visions of perfection in front of him.

"Hey handsome, you just going to stand there all day and stare at us or are you going to invite us in?" Hester teased with the look on her face that sent shivers through him.

"Course sorry, come in." Harry responded moving back behind the door opening it fully to allow the girls entrance. Hester was wearing a skin-tight pair of black shorts with pink piping that clinged to her like a second skin and above that she was wearing, well, what Harry could only describe as a pink sports bra with black edging that showed off her doubled sized chest perfectly and over this she had an over large black hooded gym cardigan that was only zipped up to her navel. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back up into a high ponytail and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Rosa was equally as impressive looking wearing a pair of red skin tight shorts and a red sports bra that was struggling to contain her large E cupped size breasts and she had a similar hooded top to Hester except it was red and her long raven colored hair was down and hung to the middle of her back perfectly straight, shining, and shimmering in the light.

He looked down to see that they had brought a school bag with them but also a picnic basket and what looked like a bottle of wine and three glasses. "You two look amazing." Harry blurted out honestly and cursing himself for not sounding cool.

"You're looking pretty hot yourself Harry." Rosa said as she ran her hand up his toned arm onto his muscular defined shoulder.

"Errr thanks so where do you want to do this?" Harry asked blushing at the slightly suggestive way that statement sounded. Hester and Rosa however beamed at him as he seemed to be in a nicely suggestive and flirty mood so they reciprocated.

"Where do you want to have us Harry?" Hester asked saucily.

"Yes you tell us where you want us and we'll happily comply." Rosa added even more saucily as she also did the little pout that she knew the boys loved on her.

Harry feeling very hot suddenly and like he was getting restricted in his pants decided that the best thing he could do was to give them a tour of his trunk and it might give his semi hard member a chance to calm down. Taking the basket off Rosa and holding it in a way as to cover his decency as he said "How about I show you around my trunk."

"Oh la la Mr. Potter what kind of girls do you think we are?" Hester teased and pouting at him, making Harry happy that he now had something to cover himself with.

"Who could turn down such a tempting offer as that. I'd love to see what your errrr trunk can do." Rosa said and gave Harry a look that would have given a monk an erection.

Nervously laughing he asked the girls to follow him and led them into his trunk's sitting room where they both made appreciative noises at seeing the trunks sitting room. He led them through to his cinema room and gym and then showed them the wine cellar and then finally he pointed out his bedroom, wardrobe and bathroom and they asked if they could see it rather than just hear about it and had made him leave the picnic basket in the sitting room.

Harry, a little reluctantly, showed them the bathroom which both girls gushed over and then the wardrobe as he explained that Hermione's trunk had the same lay out as his but was decorated to her tastes instead of his. He finally showed them his bedroom that they both said that they absolutely loved and both went and sat on his bed without invitation.

"I'd love to sleep on this bed every night. It's so hard and firm and I do like it hard." Rosa commented as she leaned back lying on her back on the bed propped up on her elbows looking at Harry's crotch.

"Yes I like a good stiff one as well." Hester added matching Rosa's pose and licking her lips. Harry couldn't help it he was fully tented into his tracksuit bottoms at those comments and he made his excuses of needing the toilet as he ducked back into his wardrobe as he heard both the girls give giggles and laugh at his obvious discomfort and the condition he was in.

He started going through his wardrobe looking for some different tracksuit bottoms or trousers that would help protect his modesty a bit better than it currently was in loose tracksuit bottoms. He decided on a pair of cargo shorts as they were still loose but were more rigid material so might help conceal him a bit better plus they were black so the outline of his engorged member wouldn't be so obvious.

He heard whispered conversation going on in the next room and then giggles from the girls as he quickly changed into the shorts and then he ducked into the bathroom for real closing the door and willing his erect state to diminish. 'What the hell have I got myself into this afternoon with these two wildcats.' he thought to himself as he thought about the most unsexy things he could think off to try and bring himself back under control and the thing that helped kill his erection was the idea of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia at it. That had been a complete boner killer and had nearly made him throw up to boot.

Composing himself and checking himself over in the mirror first to make sure that he was completely back to normal he made his way back out of the bathroom and through the wardrobe to his bedroom and was surprised to see that both Hester and Rosa had gone. He went back out into the sitting room and found the girls both sat with their legs curled to the side of the them on one of the sofas thankfully leaving the other one free for him.

They chatted about the essay and quizzed Harry about his defensive knowledge for hours and talked to him about dueling styles as they all finished their essay. When the two girls weren't being outrageously flirty with him, and were being themselves he found that they were both very clever and sharp as tacks and that they both had a pretty funny sense of humor. After an hour or so they said they were getting hungry and Rosa got up and made her way around to Harry's side of the coffee table and then proceeded to bend over right in front of him so that he could see her perfectly shaped bum, and he tried his best to not look at it but was glad that Rosa's body was blocking Hester so that she couldn't see Harry perving at Rosa's backside.

After what seemed like an age Rosa stood and turned offering Harry a plate loaded with some delicious looking food like he had in Professor Slughorn's compartment at the start of sixth year. "Wow it looks delicious." he said.

"Compliments will get you everywhere Harry but what do you think about the food?" Rosa teased picking up a little triangle shaped sandwich and taking a bite. Hester, not wanting to be outdone by her busty Spanish friend, carried out the same move when pouring the wine except that Hester went one stepped further and pretended to stumble and dropped down into Harry's lap trapping his now erect penis between his stomach and Hester's perfect arse.

She flicked her hair to one side and looked over her shoulder and said "Harry you really shouldn't be keeping your wand in your pocket. Didn't they teach you wand safety at Hogwarts? I'd hate to break it." as she shifted herself on her new seat before standing up and making her way over to her seat and smirking at Rosa whose face reflected her disappointment in being outdone by her Finnish friend.

After that the flirting started dying down and they talked about Harry's time at Hogwarts and what the castle was like, and then they asked him whether it was true that he had had to fight a dragon in school tournament. There was a rumor going around the school that he had had to fight an Austrian Ironscale Dragon. Harry had told them that it was actually a Hungarian Horntail that he had had to get passed and showed them the scar on his left shoulder from where the tail had struck him during the task.

Both girls listened in rapt attention as Harry retold the story for around an hour of how he had had to get the gold egg from the nest of a mothering female dragon, and both girls had been massively impressed with Harry's skill on a broom and beating a dragon. They quizzed him and went over details of his tale again with him. Harry had taken the opportunity to ask the girls about where they had got to in the Banzai Bazaar at the weekend and they had explained to him that they had stayed at Panama Palace, had spent a day in the Dragon Bowl, and then had gone to a couple of the bars. Harry explained how the drinking age in Britain for magicals was seventeen and that they hadn't really tried to go underage drinking but mainly because he was too busy being chased down by a psychotic Voldemort.

Both girls had said that they wouldn't ask him about any of that unless he wanted to talk about it and Harry had confessed that he still wasn't really ready to talk about what had happened over the years but he would surely tell them at some point.

After a couple of hours Rosa asked Harry more about what the cinema room was and when he explained she asked if they could actually watch a film if that was alright. Harry agreed and they all made their way into the cinema room and Harry had guided the two girls to film selection, and they had spent a further twenty-five minutes asking him about what the films were like and if he had seen them before.

They eventually settled on a film called 'Stigmata' that Harry hadn't seen before and Harry transfigured the chairs so that they were a lot larger and the all settled down in their chairs to watch the film. As the film went on it got quite spooky and scary and before Harry knew it both girls were on his chair with him that had somehow been made bigger by one of them without him noticing. Both girls were currently snuggled up against him, and both of them pulled one of his arms around them. Rosa had put one of her hands on his stomach and was making slow teasing circles across his abdomen Hester had put hers onto his thigh and was rubbing up and down trailing her finger nails along his firm taut thigh muscle.

They both nuzzled into his sides and he could feel both of their chests pressed against him. He had to feign sleep to close his eyes and focus on trying to keep his pants from tenting which he was fighting a losing battle to do. Towards the end of the film he noticed that both girls had actually fallen asleep on him and were out for the count. He needed the toilet and looking at his watch saw it was eleven o'clock at night. Harry spent the next fifteen agonizing minutes trying to extricate himself from the two girls without waking them, and eventually succeeded conjuring two blankets for them both and tucked them in.

Thankful that he had managed to get out from between the two gorgeous Dragon girls he went to his bedroom and closed the door behind him and willed the lock closed. His cock was still like a piece of iron and had been for the last several hours after being sandwich by the two busty beauties. He knew that tonight he'd have to take care of it before going to sleep otherwise it would take him ages to drop off again.

Harry stripped off his clothes and went over to his bed the visions of the two foreign beauties asleep just two doors away still fresh in his mind he slipped into his bed and under the covers. He lay there for a few minutes with his arms behind his head as the quilt was tented over his firm member. He felt something underneath him and sat up and scooched across the bed. His eyes bugged out to find a pair of red lacy panties in his bed, next to a smooth almost velvety pair of black thong next to them.

His memory jumped back to earlier that afternoon when he was changing and the girls had been left in his room alone giggling. This must have been what they were doing while he was getting changed and try to get his penis to deflate in the bathroom. _'What is it with girls leaving me their panties? If anyone ever saw them they would think I've got some sort of pantie fetish or something'_ Harry thought to himself as his the opened the drawer and took out the photo of Susan that she had sent him. "Hello Beautiful" he said to the photo as the image of Susan winked at him. He dropped Hester and Rosa's panties into the drawer alongside the cotton baby blue ones his mystery visitor had left behind and the pair Susan had sent him.

His hand slithered down under the quilt as he looked at Susan and grasps his shaft firmly stroking it while watching Susan in the photo touching herself as he started thinking about when he slept with Susan as his pace on his cock increased as he closed his eyes and remembered Susan riding him with Hannah in the door way watching him. ' _This really isn't going to take long tonight.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **AN - Hello everyone.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Now I know that it probably seemed a bit fluffy but I had to move some pieces round the board so to speak in order to get them placed and at the moment I'm trying to keep my chapters at about ten thousand words so I didn't want to go on and on and continue this chapter on straight away as I'll be picking up where this chapter leaves off in another chapter.**

 **I wanted to take Harry out of the Hermione firing line a little as I know she would normally act a certain way but they are growing up and are thinking about things alot more maturely than they would have when they were younger and Hermione would have spent most of the day and afternoon calling Ron some pretty choice names that she wouldn't want to subject Harry's ear to the abuse of his mate.**

 **Also one of the other reason is that Harry needs to interact with other characters without Hermione always being there because as much as I was best mates with some of my friends in school I wasn't around them all the time and given as how they have every class together now and not just certain subjects, I feel it important for them to get to know other characters who will get more prominence through out the story as I'm not going to have every single character I've created being best mates with both Harry and Hermione.**

 **So apologies that this has taken seven days to get out to you but I have had to go back and date all my previous chapters which I'll be up loading again this week and also Goldzar as well as editing this chapter has been a massive help and has tweaked and re-edited my first chapter again so that it reads better and I've reposted that as I was getting a massive drop off in people after my first chapter and what can I say not everyone likes my story as much as you lovely people who has got this far.**

 **The other reason it has taken so long is because the next chapter that I'll be posting hit me kind of hard when I was writing it and I had to send my mind to a place I didn't like and will be the second chapter that with a warning on it, but it is a lot more extreme that the girls night out (even though sexual assault/harassment is horrible as well.)**

 **Anyway I'm waffling on again but between myself and Goldzar we've decided that Goldzar will be issuing some Beta Notes (B/N) from now on as he's putting a lot of work into this story as well as helping me with my ideas and stuff and I think it's only right that he gets to comment on things as he's put in a hell of a lot of work into my stuff.**

 **So thanks for reading and I'll be publishing/updating again soon.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	72. Chapter 72 - Family Matters

**A/N - Hello my rabid readers. Probably the saddest and most disturbing chapter I've had to write thus far as I have to give a very serious warning on this chapter as I have included something I find truly horrible and disturbing and I really, really don't want to trigger any bad and hurtful memories for any of my readers who may have ever been, seen or know someone who has been abused or even worse experiencing something like this. Unfortunately I had to write this chapter in and allow my head to go somewhere very dark where it's never been before and had to write something that sickened me if I'm honest. So for that I apologise profusely and ask your forgiveness.**

 **WARNING: Descriptions of abuse will be in this chapter read at your own risk and warning will be given as abuse section approaches by seeing this /WARNING/ at the beginning and the end of section if you wish to understandably skip it.**

 **So I've had a review where someone has kindly pointed out that they are finding all the new characters I've created hard to keep track of. So I've decided that I'm going to create a character list and section it off so that you've all got something to refer back to. I've profiled a lot of the characters already when I planned the story out, so I can picture a lot of them in my head and know them quite well. I'll get this done asap as I've more new characters coming in and I want everyone to be able to keep up. I probably should have done that to begin with, although for the first 40 chapters there was only certain minor characters and some more major ones will be coming to play.**

 **Also once Harry and Hermione have made their choice about which clan they wish to be in then most of the new characters in the clan's won't be interacting with them all the time just the major ones.**

 **On a final note I've almost reached 900 followers for my story which I'm blown away by and I'm so humbled that so many people are wanting to read my stuff. Cracked over 500k words this chapter as well and this one is purely dedicated to a back story that will explain the cliff hanger I dropped way back in Chapter 53 - Coffee Shops and Eavesdrops**

 **Please read B/N at bottom some reviewers questions and comments will be answered in general terms at the end of the chapter and know that myself and Goldzar my Beta both took absolutely no satisfaction from this chapter. Everything else in here we hope is good stuff.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle.**

* * *

 **Chapter 72 – Family Matters**

 **Wednesday 10th August, Parkview Manor, England (Home of the Parkinson Family)**

Pansy and Nicole Parkinson were half way through their glass of wine when Linky the house elf appeared next to Nicole. "Mistress your guest has arrived and is waiting in the entrance hall."

Nicole jumped up out of her seat and started making her way quickly to the entrance hall to see her friend while Pansy put her glass down and followed at a more leisurely pace. As Pansy entered the hall way she was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy hugging her mother with two tears running down her cheeks and looked like she had been through two wars and had been doing quite a bit of crying recently, her eyes looked puffy and swollen against the normally perfect skin. If Pansy's eyes didn't deceive her it looked like Narcissa had applied her make up to cover some bruising to her face.

"Are you sure yourself and Peter don't mind me staying Nic? I feel awful even having to ask. I can always go speak with Aggy or Izzy or see if there is somewhere else I can stay, I'm sure someone would be prepared to take me in. If you'd be prepared to lend me a few galleons I could hire a room somewhere to stay until I sort myself out a bit and then I can pay you back." Narcissa asked quietly shame burning its way through her.

Pansy found the comment odd as the Malfoy's were one of the wealthiest families in the country, and from what Narcissa had said and from looking at the two trunks she had with her it would appear that Narcissa was staying at Parkview for a while as well, and had fallen on hard times if she would need to borrow money to stay in a hotel or something similar. Pansy found that rather odd knowing the wealth the Malfoy's had.

"Of course we don't mind Cissy you don't even need to ask, and anything Peter and I can do to help you, we of course will. You're my best friend Cissy and this is your time of need. I just wish it was under happier circumstances that you were here." Nicole replied pulling her friend back into a tighter hug as the two women stood embracing each other for what felt like an eternity as Narcissa whispered her thanks in her friend's ear over as she thought to keep her composure.

Looking up Narcissa saw Pansy stood in the door looking a little uncomfortable and awkward at Narcissa and Nicole's current stance holding each other. Narcissa cleared her throat, she stepped back out of her friends embrace and smiled at Pansy.

"Hello Pansy, apologies for my appearance and intruding upon your home but I've had a rather eventful last few days, and my circumstances have changed quite considerably for the worse, which will make more sense to when I explain my current state of my appearance and attire." Narcissa greeted swaying slightly on her feet and looking down her clothes.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. I'm quite surprised to see you here, but happy of course that you are going to be staying with us for a while. My mother said that you had something that you wished to discuss with me." Pansy replied politely.

"Yes I do indeed, however there is no need to call me Mrs. Malfoy anymore Pansy you are of age now so please feel free to call me Narcissa or Cissy and as I'm no longer a Malfoy it would be highly in appropriate. This in one of the things I wished to speak with you about." Narcissa said looking at the floor her embarrassment clear.

"You're no longer a Malfoy?" Pansy asked shocked and more than a little confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Have you got a divorce or something?" she asked completely shocked at the thought of the Malfoys opening themselves up to being the center of scandalized gossip by getting a magical divorce as this would be the new big talk of pureblood society as it was very rare for magical people to get divorced let alone pureblood families.

Normally if there was a suggestion of infidelity in a pureblood family then this would be kept behind closed doors and a solid and united front was what the family would present to the world. Even if the man and wife in question slept in separate beds and had many lovers this was not something that would be widely known to anyone unless they confided in someone that this was the case. There had been rumors of course for plenty of families that one of the married pair had been unfaithful. Blaise Zabini's mother, for example, had been rumored many times to be cheating on her husbands and as the gossip mounted to dizzying levels something had happen to either her husband or her rumored lover that normally resulted in their death. This was why Blaise's mother was nicknamed "The Black Widow" in society as any form of relationship with her normally resulted in a wizard's death.

Even if that was the case that the marriage was loveless and things like different lovers or the married couple sleeping in separate bedrooms, then they would keep it quiet and the couple would still attend functions, parties, and things as if they were still very much together.

"I think this is probably best to be discussed after we've had some lunch and then we'll retire to the sitting room where we can discuss this properly." Nicole interjected to the agreement of Pansy and Narcissa, who both asked forgiveness for discussing such things when Narcissa had barely had time to step out the fireplace where she had come through the floo network.

Pansy led the way as Narcissa and Nicole linked arms and followed behind Pansy as they made their way through the house to the dining room, where Linky had put on an impressive lunch for them and they all sat talking about Pansy attending Beauxbatons, and conducted a who's who of people they knew that had survived the war and what Nicole had been told about who was being presented with positions in the new ministry's structure given the cull it had received as a result of the war.

Linky after making sure that their glasses were full scurried off quickly and return a few moment later to inform Nicole that Narcissa's things had been moved to the main guest bedroom and that he had unpacked her items for her. Narcissa had thanked the elf and was surprised that Nicole had taken up the practice of being polite to their house elves as well but decided against making comment as she was a guest in Nicole's house and wasn't in a position to criticize anyone for anything as she currently had no surname. Narcissa had always been polite to house elves in her service when she had had them. Whenever she had stayed at her cousins Sirius and Regulus' house she had always been polite to Kreacher, the Black family elf, and unlike her son and husband she was always polite to Dobby who had been the Malfoy house elf until Lucius had decided to free him.

She had been confused by Lucius freeing the elf given what the elf knew about Lucius and his dark practices, but he had explained that he had become unsatisfied with Dobby's performance and had decided to replace him. Narcissa hadn't noticed anything wrong with Dobby's performance and always found him to be quite a good elf, if a little unenthusiastic when Draco or Lucius gave him a command, but he had always performed well and looked after her when she had requested something of him.

After eating the three women made their way into the sitting room and Linky poured them all another glass of wine. "So without appearing to be rude Narcissa what was it that you wished to speak to me about?" Pansy enquired reclining back into the soft cushion of the wing back chair she was sat in, and picking up her glass of wine and taking a delicate sip.

"No dilly dallying around with you I see Pansy. You're clearly a girl after my own heart who likes to get straight to the heart of the matter. I see that you've picked the trait up from Peter and Nic as they are both very similar." Narcissa replied and smiled pleasantly at Pansy.

Narcissa studied Pansy for a moment accessing the busty brunette, and seeing what the girl who would have been betrothed to be her son's wife looked like now that she had come of age as she hadn't seen her in around three years. Pansy was wearing a pair of soft black leather boots that looked very expensive with a long straight black skirt that clung to Pansy's hip and a yellow silk blouse that made the flecks of yellow in Pansy's brown eyes pop. Pansy's shoulder length hair had been tied up in an elaborate bun that helped highlight her delicate jaw line and slender neck especially with the two tendrils of hair that framed her face.

'She really has become a very good looking witch as she's grown. I don't know whether she had work done on her nose or something but it looks a lot better than it when she was eleven. Draco would have had a beautiful wife if he hadn't been so influenced by his father all these years and had listened to me against taking the dark mark.' Narcissa thought to herself how disappointed her life had completely flipped on its head these last few years since Voldemort's return to power and how she had lost her husband and now her son and wouldn't have the good looking young girl as a daughter in law now.

Letting out a sigh Narcissa began "Well where to begin. What exactly do you know about what happened at the battle at Hogwarts Pansy?" she asked the young witch.

"Well only limited information that I've learned from some of my friends at the moment as the ministry hasn't released the exact information about what has happened. I've been given quite a bit of disjointed information from my friends one of whom being a new friend that I was happy to acquire who is Hermione Granger, and though she didn't tell me directly what happened, I've pieced together some snippets about what she has told some of my friends, who she has known longer and trusts more as I am still trying to earn her trust." Pansy replied.

"What I mean is do you know what Harry Potter did during the battle when Voldemort demanded he hand himself during the break in fighting" Narcissa asked her.

"Well, all I heard was that Harry had indeed handed himself over to the dark lord because he didn't want anyone else dying for him." Pansy gushed slightly thinking about how brave and gallant that was of Harry to try and sacrifice himself for everyone. It still ate away at her for being so stupid and scared about turning him over to Voldemort when it had first been demanded before the battle.

"Do you know what happened in the dark forest once he turned himself over to the dark lord?" Narcissa continued getting a shake of the head from both Pansy and Nicole.

"Well it was the bravest and most baffling thing I have ever seen. Potter walked into the clearing where the dark lord's inner circle was gathered he stood there and took a killing curse cast by the dark lord himself that resulted in both of them being blasted off their feet rendering them both unconscious for several minutes, before the dark lord got shakily to his feet again.

He told me to check and see whether Potter was dead, the dark lord was shivering slightly on his feet from the blow of the killing curse. I don't know how Potter survived the killing curse again, maybe he's got some sort of power that no one has ever had making him immune to its effects.

Anyway, I checked and found that Potter was alive and I quietly asked him whether Draco was still alive and in the castle. Potter told me in barely a whisper that he was and so I made the decision there and then I decided to defy the dark lord who had done nothing but humiliate and torture my family, and the rest of the magical world with his twisted ideals and I lied and told him that Potter was dead. All the others then started celebrating and then they went up to the school where the dark lord demanded the defenders surrender." Narcissa explained solemnly.

"And that was when Neville came forward and told him to fuck off and it all kicked off again and led to Harry beating him." Pansy said grinning.

"Pansy! Language!" Nicole scolded her daughter, whom Narcissa ignored and Pansy rolled her eyes at.

"Well he didn't say that exactly but it was along those lines and a lot more eloquent. Now no one else knew what happened between me and Potter in that forest other than me and him. I decided during the battle to grab Draco and Lucius and leave. I decided that rather than return home to Malfoy Manor with Draco and Lucius, that we would be better off if we fled to one of the other properties we own to await news of the outcome of the battle as we knew that if the Dark Lord won then we would be hunted down and killed for leaving.

The fight had gone out of Lucius after having had his wand destroyed by the dark lord, our family's reputation in tatters throughout the magical community and we were fearing that Draco might be killed after the dark lord ordered Draco to go into the castle and try and kill Potter and had once again failed. That was the second time that the dark lord had ordered my son to become a murderer and I decided that I wouldn't allow him to put his soul in harm's way. I grabbed them both and disapparated to our Chalet near Lake Windermere in the Lake District.

We were safe and no one knew where we were and that was what mattered. Draco wasn't happy and insisted that we return to Hogwarts and the battle and was trying to leave so in the end I had to stun him so that he was unconscious so that he didn't leave and I took his wand from him as he was acting like a toddler. Lucius was beside himself with worry and was arguing with me that we should return before the dark lord was missing and I told him that we weren't returning to the dark lord and now we were going to make preparations to leave the country once we knew the outcome of the battle.

Lucius flat out refused so I was forced to stun him as well as he was becoming irate. I put them both into a room in the chalet and made a calming and compulsion draft and administered it to the pair of them while they were unconscious and that knocked them out for several hours and I removed Draco's wand until he calmed down after he had regained consciousness. So, over the next couple of weeks Lucius became very reclusive, locking himself away in the chalet study drinking bottles and bottles of wine and firewhiskey for hours and bemoaning everything that had happened to us, although as always failing to see that our demise was a result of his and Draco's actions. He completely shunned me and the only time I saw him was during meals where he wouldn't touch his food as he said it made him sick and he would just sit there drinking and cursing.

Every time I tried to talk to him he would just get up and leave the room. Draco obviously noticed that Lucius wouldn't talk to me and Draco was able to convince his father to talk to him about what happened. Draco was trying to ascertain what Lucius' plans were for the future and I heard them argue plenty of times and whenever I tried to counsel Draco about how his father was being he just started shouting at me and locked himself away in his room.

Anyway, so this was the routine for the next couple of weeks and then last week learned through getting a copy of the Daily Prophet what had happened and the update regarding the dark lord's destruction. I came down stairs the next morning and I found Lucius in the study with his head on the desk with blood coming out of his mouth, ears, and eyes and I could tell straight away it was poison that had killed him having a mastery in potions." Narcissa recalled calmly, which surprised Pansy given how long Lucius and Narcissa had been married she would have thought that the loss of her husband would have been more of a heavy hit emotionally than the older witch was currently displaying.

Narcissa hadn't been saddened by the death of her husband. It was true that she and Lucius had had a sham or shell of a marriage but had presented a united front to the public to appear like the perfect pureblood couple. Even though their relationship was so far away removed from perfect that if anyone had known the truth they would have been the whispered talk of magical society.

Lucius hadn't been in love with Narcissa before they married, and he hadn't wanted to get married to Narcissa at all. He had agreed to the betrothal to make his father happy and because it was a politically and financially good match. Narcissa certainly hadn't been in love with him either although over time they had come to have a strange sort of existence together where Narcissa spent her years pretending that she didn't know about Lucius' many affairs and the whoring that he was doing, and he in turn played his part in showering Narcissa with everything she could need except for the one thing she craved. Love. Proper love and affection is what every woman needs in some form or other and Narcissa had never had this in all her time with Lucius.

They had had an arranged marriage set up by their parents and Narcissa's father, Cygnus the third, was not the sort of man to listen to his daughter's pleas that she wanted to fall in love with someone and then marry them. Cygnus had raised all his daughters the old-fashioned way and expected them all to do their duty and accept any arrangement that he made as their head of house. Bellatrix being the oldest had been the dutiful daughter and was married off to Rodolphus Lestrange who was an absolutely vile and disgusting man and was the sort of person who enjoyed torturing small animals for amusement.

He had completely corrupted Bellatrix's mind with dark magic and the dark lord's pureblood ideology as Rodolphus' father had been a school friend of Voldemort, or more like his first servant or assassin, and the whole of the Lestrange family were die hard supporters of the dark lord. Bellatrix had become intoxicated with the dark arts and Narcissa believed that Bellatrix had truly fallen in love with Voldemort for his power and skill in the dark arts, and was never discouraged from his lack of affection towards her or when he scorned her advances after Rodolphus' death.

Her father being a Black and always thinking about how to get the best out of a situation, had agreed to marrying Bellatrix off in order to keep the dark families happy and believing that the Black family were supporting the dark lord. It was ironic as the Black family had always been thought of as a dark family and only caring about blood status when in fact all the Black family truly believed in was the prosperity, power and influence of the Black family. Yes, certain members of the family were vocal supports of the blood purity movement during both wizarding wars but they had always allowed the powers in play to think one thing in public when the Black's brokered deals and traded information behind the scenes, and were very much a grey family not believing in being either just light or just dark as that wasn't the way the world worked.

Andromeda being the next to come of age found out that her father was planning to try and arrange a marriage for her to a light family, so that her father would then have a foot in both camps as it were, and could then harness information from both sides to see which was the most profitable way to increase the wealth and influence of the Black family by using the information that he would gather.

Andromeda however had scuttled that idea by eloping and marrying a muggleborn wizard who had been in Hufflepuff house, Ted Tonks, whom she had dated in secret at Hogwarts and had fallen in love with. Her father had been furious when she had told him that she was already married to someone and he wouldn't be able to use her as a bargaining chip in his power plays.

Her father had been furious and had cast Andromeda out of the family. Narcissa became the unhappy benefactor of her father's anger as he signed Narcissa to a betrothal contract with Lucius when she was only fourteen years old so that she couldn't do the same trick as Andromeda had by eloping as soon as she had come of age, and also because the Malfoy family had offered the highest bride price for the betrothal of Lucius and herself.

It had ruined her final years of Hogwarts as Lucius took liberties at school as soon as the ink on the contract had dried. He would constantly come into her room and make her perform fellatio on him and never returned the gesture. He would take his time and explore her body for his own satisfaction during those nights at school but would never bring her to completion and although they had never had sex during school, as even Lucius wouldn't incur their parent's wrath by taking her virginity before they were married, he had made her perform sexual acts on him sometimes in front of his friends in a demonstration of the power he now held over her.

Lucius had managed to impregnate her on only their fourth time together sexually once they were married, which happened once a year and was never as pleasant experience as Lucius had made her go down on him before pushing her off, ripping off her underwear before forcing himself inside her to his completion which happened in only a few short thrusts. After Draco, had been born Lucius had never slept with Narcissa again and if truth be told she was glad of it as he used her like an animal and a whore and never showed her any affection. All he cared about after Draco had been born was her raising his son healthy and teaching him what he needed to know to have a good education before he was going to start school officially. He had still commanded her to perform the same tasks on him that she had in her final years at Hogwarts but that was normally only when he had a successful outing or if something had gone his way due to his manipulation of a situation or business deal, and his using her to service him was his way of celebrating.

She was trapped in a loveless marriage, shown no affection and starved of love, companionship, passion and friendship. When she had Draco, she put all of her focus and time into him and for the first eight years of Draco's life she was happier than she had ever been as her little boy was in her life and showed her the affection and love that she had been craving. They had a closeness that she had always wished that she had with her father, as Draco had told her everything and they would laugh and play together and have as wonderful a relationship together as a mother and son could wish to have.

That had all changed when Draco had turned nine years old and Lucius, seeing how close she and Draco had become, decided to take Draco under his wing and away from Narcissa. She and Lucius had argued over several days about Lucius' desire to raise Draco as a true pureblood male and he believed she had raised Draco to be soft and weak and that her constantly mollycoddling of him had raised their child to not be worth of the Malfoy name.

Sadly, Lucius had beaten Narcissa, literally, into submission, and over the next couple of years Draco took on more and more of his father's traits and the sweet, innocent little boy she had raised turned into a cruel, selfish, and arrogant copy of his father. Draco started to idolize his father and took on more and more of his traits and attitude.

Narcissa still loved her son and thought that she had a chance to win him back at the end of his fifth year in school. He had returned home for the summer after a good year at school. He had been the leader of Delores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad at Hogwarts and she thought that he had enjoyed it because it gave him a chance to show off his leadership skills and abilities and he liked the added responsibility.

It turned out however that he'd actually only enjoyed it because it gave him the opportunity to try and disrupt Harry Potter's life and bully everyone at the school making their lives miserable, as he could inflict his wrath and cruelty on people. It had hurt her to know that her little boy was nothing more than a cruel and petty bully who took more joy out of trying to ruin someone else's life than improve his own. He had all Malfoy and no Black traits in him, and that caused her to cry herself to sleep many a night at the son she had lost.

That was when she knew that she had truly lost him. That summer after Lucius' failed attempt to retrieve the prophecy regarding the dark lord and Harry Potter, Bellatrix had told them both that the dark lord had summoned Draco. Bellatrix told him that he was going to give him the honor of join his ranks and that he would be assigned a mission.

Narcissa had tried desperately to talk her only child away from taking the dark mark by pointing out that if the dark lord's plan should fail then it was something that he was going to be left with for the rest of his life, separating him from the other side of the war should they lose. She had pleaded with him not to do it and that the dark lord was only wanting him to join his ranks and to give him an impossible mission as punishment for Lucius' failures, and for Draco not becoming the head of the Black family and not have the ability to increase the dark lord's war chest by inheriting the Black family's resources.

Her warning had fallen on deaf ears though as Draco's father had done a really good job on blinkering Draco into following the dark lord's plan and ideology, and while Narcissa believed that pure blooded magicals were superior to muggleborns due to their family magic and knowledge of the magical world. However, from Draco having come back home every Christmas and summer she didn't hold true to that belief anymore because he was constantly complaining about Hermione Granger being top of every class and being a knowledge vacuum from the sounds of things.

"So if it was poison do you think that Lucius took his own life or do you think someone poisoned him? I mean there was only three of you in the chalet wasn't, there and it wasn't you or himself then that would mean..." Nicole enquired.

"Draco... Well I didn't give him it and I don't think he would take his own life Nic. Lucius was too much of a coward to have the courage to actually go through with something like that." Narcissa replied.

"Draco poisoned him then?" Pansy asked shocked. "He can't have done…. Draco loved his father, Idolized him even." Pansy added still trying to get her head around Draco being a murderer. "Was it an accident or something?"

"Well I'll tell you what happened the day I found him." Narcissa began recalling the events of what happened.

* * *

 **Flashback- - Saturday 23rd July, Cindermere (Malfoy Family Holiday Chalet), Lake Windermere, Cumbria**

Narcissa woke up suddenly with a start. She had been dreaming again about seeing Harry Potter struck with the killing curse in the clearing in the dark forest. She didn't know why but she had been having the same dream or nightmare every night since the battle. It was probably the horror of actually seeing someone killed. She had not slept the night Voldemort had killed Professor Burbage in their home.

She looked across at the empty bed next hers and saw that Lucius hadn't been to bed again. She would no doubt find him asleep on the chaise lounge in the study, most likely next to an empty bottle of fire whiskey or a bottle of red wine or most likely both.

She was worried about him. He had been a nervous quibbling wreck ever since the dark lord had sent the Death Eaters to break Lucius out of the wizard prison. Why the ministry had insisted on keeping prisoners at the magical prison after the first break out a couple of years previous when her sister, amongst the other more violent Death Eaters, had escaped she didn't know as it had already shown that the prison wasn't secure.

Narcissa hated to admit it but she had been happy when Lucius had failed in his mission at the Department of Mysteries and been captured. She thought it would finally give her the opportunity to reconnect with Draco and try and bring him back from the dark path that Lucius had set him upon and out from under his and the dark lord's influence.

She had been bitterly disappointed to see that Draco had turned into a clone of his father and considered himself the head of the family due to his father's imprisonment, and as such considered his mother's opinion and input to be of unnecessary importance and worse that he had invited the dark lord, through Bellatrix, to use the manor for his base of operations. How it had all gone wrong over the last two years from Draco making that error and closing the distance that they had been able to keep from the dark lord by opening their home to him. Things had got worse even after the battle with their reputation in tatters. Owls had been arriving to the chalet almost daily from business partners of Lucius saying that they were no longer willing to work with him or take his investment in their business or proposals to invest as an association with the Malfoy name would now damage their own reputation.

She knew that them leaving the battle before its conclusion had been a very dangerous move but Lucius' shocked state at Harry Potter being alive after being hit by a killing curse along with Draco's injuries, a broken and bleeding nose and breathing problems due to the amount of smoke he seemed to have inhaled. She had acted and neither had uttered a single word or argument between them when she had taken hold of them both and disapparated to the chalet.

They had intercepted a copy of the Daily Prophet a few days after the battle and saw that the dark lord had failed in his attempt at supremacy over magical Britain. They had stayed at the Chalet as the ministry no doubt would want to question all of them in depth about the events that had occurred and may be sending them for trial and prison. Lucius had used up all his credit with the ministry and lost most of his supporters, it was unlikely that he'd get away with claiming to be under the imperius curse again.

Narcissa sighed to herself thinking about how her life had transcended from comfortable, and albeit it lonely, into a nightmare ever since Harry Potter had re-entered the magical world. She decided that today was the day that she was going to try and rebuild her family with her at its head and snap Lucius out of his stupor and try and plan for their future together. How they were going to rebuild their lives and she thought that the best way of doing so would be to leave the country.

Pushing the quilt off herself she padded across to the bathroom and started running the shower. She pushed the thin straps of her nightgown off her slender shoulders so that the material pooled around her ankles as she stepped forward and through the glass screen and was instantly hit with the steaming hot water that was coming from the four spouts in the upper corners of the large two-person shower. She ran her hands through her soaked black wavy silky hair loving the feel of the natural dark curls between her fingers. She had always loved her hair when she was young and as she worked her way through the hair her fingers came across the brittle silvery blonde hair.

She hated the magically dyed and straightened hair that Lucius insisted that she have, as the platinum blonde hair color would let everyone know that she was a Malfoy. He also insisted that she keep the rest of her hair her natural jet black color as it was a defining feature of the Black family and he wanted people to also be aware of the family she had come from.

Narcissa had loved her long black wavy hair and having to smear white streaks into it made her feel like her hair was like a skunk and hated being used as a family advertising board. It wasn't something that she could refuse though. She washed herself in the shower thinking how different their life was going to be now after the dark lord had used their family's considerable wealth to help finance his quest for power. He'd spent millions of galleons on bribes of ministry officials and recruitment.

She had sneaked into Lucius' study once when he had stormed out quickly when the dark lord had summoned him and saw that the balance statement from Gringotts the previous year listed the family holdings at around twenty-two million galleons.

That had been two years ago and she knew that the dark lord had been using their money with reckless abandon and that he had been furious when Draco hadn't inherited the title of Lord Black to increase his war chest in his plan to take over magical Britain because he wanted to do that before moving onto the rest of the globe.

Stepping out of the shower Narcissa threw a purple silk robe on after casting her wand over herself drying herself magically with a warming charm, before going to her dressing table and going through her morning routine with her hair and makeup. Once that was completed she walked into her wardrobe and looked through her clothes that she had at the Chalet and wishing that she had got their house elf to bring her whole wardrobe to the chalet.

She had decided that they would go back to Malfoy Manor that afternoon and start gathering the items they wanted to take with them. She had decided that the time to go to the ancestral home of the Malfoy family in the south of France. Pulling on a set of dark purple robes with emerald green lace on the cuffs and collar, she pulled on a matching green pair of boots before looking at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

The robes cut was perfect and accentuated her hourglass figure perfectly. It frustrated the hell out of her that she dressed classy yet provocatively at Lucius' insistence showing off her figure though not trying to be big headed had most men casting lustful glances at her whenever they were around and then to have her husband completely ignore her.

Sighing to herself she decided to go downstairs to begin her normal routine of waking Lucius from his drunken slumber in his study and then trying to coax him into sobering up with a hangover potion to try and bring his faculties back into alignment; so, that she could have a meaningful conversation. She descended the stairs silently with her feet making no noise on the stairs due to the thick the carpet, and noticed that Lucius' normal snores weren't coming from the study and that the study door was open.

Thinking that Lucius must have been up early for a change she turned back on herself at the bottom of the stairs and made her way into the kitchen and saw that the patio doors were open and Draco was standing in a smart suit looking out over the lake with a cup of coffee in his hand with his back to her. He looked over his shoulder at hearing her boot heels click on the marble floor as she entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning Draco." Narcissa greeted surprised that she was the last person in the house up and prepared to start the day.

"There's fresh coffee there that's still hot in the cafeteria if you want a cup." Draco replied nonchalantly.

Surprised that Draco, firstly knew how to make coffee, and secondly that he had made it himself rather than wait for her to get up and make it and then allow her to serve him when he came down for breakfast. She summoned a cup to herself and poured herself a cup of the steaming black liquid and then poured some cream into the dark liquid stirring it until it met her taste.

She made her way across to the kitchen table and took a seat and inhaled the fresh aroma of the coffee and took a tentative sip, feeling the hot liquid go down her throat. To her surprise Draco took a seat opposite her and let out a sigh. "We need to talk mother. We can't stay hidden away like this anymore." he said quietly before taking another long sip of his own drink.

"I wanted to talk to you and your father about that today. I think we should move to the property in Saint-Raphael for a few months and we should go home first and gather whatever things we would want to take with us." Narcissa replied taking another drink of her coffee.

Draco looked at her curiously with his head slightly cocked to one side, as if pondering something. He was watching her drinking her coffee as he took his wand out of his sleeve and placed it on the table in front of himself. He moved his chair so that was sat in front of Narcissa and rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward as if composing himself.

"Mother we won't be going to France. It's not the best thing to do as we need act now when the ministry is in disarray and we can re-establish our influence and dominance. Plus, we can put ourselves in a better position than we were before the war and move into a more prominent position. I have to start rebuilding the family fortune after the hit my wealth has taken after the dark lord had used our family's resources to try and establish dominance in the country." he said watching his mother place her cup of coffee on the table and let out a sigh.

"Draco, I really think it's too soon to start trying to make moves in the ministry. They know which side we were involved in during the war as ministry workers who will be trying to pull themselves out of trouble and will spill their guts regarding the influence and pressure your father has put them in." Narcissa replied draining her coffee. It hadn't been lost on Narcissa that Draco was talking about the family wealth like it was his, which she found curious as Draco only had access to his trust vault. Lucius was the one who was in charge of the finances as he was the head of the family.

"This is exactly the time to make a move mother! The ministry is at its weakest and it requires strong leadership and I'll provide that!" Draco proclaimed puffing out his chest.

Narcissa had to swallow the smile that threatened to hit her face at such a hilarious statement, that Draco thought the ministry would be listening to the opinions of an under qualified wizard who hadn't even got his NEWT qualifications. Much less one who had bragged about serving the dark lord for years and spouted Voldemort's ideals for the rest of Hogwarts to hear at every opportunity he could. "Draco dear, there is no way that this ministry at the moment would listen to you. We have been in hiding since the battle because if we turn up in public at the moment we would most likely be taking in to the ministry for questioning. Our families name and influence is probably at the lowest it has ever been." Narcissa informed her son.

"The name Malfoy still commands respect in the wizarding world mother and I will ensure that my name will be respected and feared throughout magical Britain and then the world, while I go about putting my plans in place to make a mark." Draco replied firmly not pleased that his mother seemed to think that what he was saying was amusing.

"Draco it will be your father who will have to do this. He is the head of the family but we are going to need to get your father out of his funk and his head straight. I think you should go back to school and get your NEWTs, although Hogwarts is now out of the question, as our family's name and reputation is in tatters due to Harry Potter defeating the dark lord. Maybe you should attend Durmstrang or maybe Woolloomooloo as I know how you love Quidditch." Narcissa told her son and trying to gauge his reaction to her thoughts.

"I have no need to go back to school anymore mother. I know all I need and anything else I wish to learn I can get from our family library and the books that the dark lord brought to the manor." Draco replied sitting back smugly. "Speaking of Potter mother there is a matter I want to clear up with you and I hope for your sake your answers are satisfactory." he told her firmly his voice taking on a steely tone that unsettled Narcissa. It was the tone that Lucius normally took on before her took out his frustrations on her and physically abused her.

"What has Potter got to do with anything?" she asked him fear spiking in her stomach as she felt her vision go a little hazy before settling back to normal.

"Oh Potter has got everything to do with what I need to ask you mother. So now that I know that you will be honest with me I want you to give me some answers to some questions I have had on my mind for weeks now." Draco said getting up and making his way back to the kitchen island and bringing over the cafeteria that was half filled and put it on the table between them with the handle pointing towards him and retaking his seat.

"I don't understand what you mean Draco. What do you mean now that you know I'll be honest with you? I've always been honest with you son, so I'm afraid you've got me at a loss." Narcissa asked.

"Ok then mother we'll start here. Did you notice anything different about your coffee this morning?" Draco responded.

"Besides you having made it you mean" Narcissa teased lightly as Draco picked his wand up and passed it into his left hand.

"Very amusing mother. Well your coffee this morning is extra special this morning as I've added a very special ingredient to it." Draco said taping his wand against his thigh as sparks emitted from the end of it.

"What do you mean a special ingredient?" Narcissa asked worried about what her son had put in the coffee.

"Well we shall get into that in a minute mother. But after speaking with Father about what happened at Hogwarts during the battle and the events that occurred before the respite was over and the fighting started again and you apparated us away from the fighting. Specifically, I want to talk to you about what happened before the fighting started again and Harry Potter.

Now father told me that Potter was foolish enough to turn himself over to the dark lord was that correct?" Draco asked her keeping watching at her body language to see if she was lying purely through that.

Narcissa felt her stomach clench and fear rise in her gut at Draco's question. "Yes that's correct. Just before the hour deadline the dark lord had set, Potter suddenly appeared next to where we were gathered and stood before the dark lord." she replied watching Draco look at her like a hawk and she fought to keep her composure and her breathing in check.

"So then the dark lord cast a killing curse at Potter, didn't he? Then he asked you to check Potter and see whether Potter was actually dead, didn't he?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yes he did." Narcissa responded hating where this conversation was going as she had hoped to never have to discuss this part of what happened that evening with anyone especially her husband or Draco.

"Did you tell the dark lord that Potter was dead when he was actually alive?" Draco asked taping his fingers lightly on the table.

"Yes. I whispered quietly to Potter and asked him if you were still in the castle and alive. He whispered back that you were and then I decided that the best chance I had of getting you out of their safely." Narcissa responded, mortified that she had just admitted that to Draco. She didn't want to tell him but the words had left her mouth before she could stop herself.

Draco smiled coldly at his mother having already assumed the answer she had given, and knowing that his mother would never normally had admitted to what she had done under normal circumstances. He wanted to laugh at the confused and horrified look on his mother's face. It was all her fault. She had lied to the dark lord about Potter being alive as the dark lord could have cast another killing curse or she could have done so herself and then the dark lord would have won the war.

It was all his mother fault. She had betrayed him and their family and put them all in danger as the dark lord would have rewarded them as he had promised to do when he finally defeated Potter who was his last obstacle to taking over the country. "You look confused mother. Surprised even that you would have told me what you just told me." he said his anger building.

"Do you remember that special ingredient I mentioned mother? Well I thought that you would never tell me the truth if I asked you under normal circumstances and I can see from the way you are reacting to telling me that I was correct. So, you see I slipped some veritasium into the coffee this morning so we are both being completely honest with each other now until the affects wear off." he explained watching the horrified look at being spiked on her mother's face and she started to say something most likely an excuse for betraying him and the dark lord.

 *****((A/N - IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THE ABUSE SECTION PLEASE STOP READING HERE))*****

 **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/**

Narcissa was unable to even get the first word out of her mouth as Draco moving as quickly as a snake grabbed the cafeteria and as he raised swung it as hard as he could, striking Narcissa on the left side of her face sending her flying over in her seat to the ground rocking her head back as her skull struck the marble floor with a crack.

Shocked, feeling dazed, her vision swimming, and her face in agony as she heard crunching of glass, Draco approached her and grabbed her hair pulled her up by it to her knees before landing another blow with his fist to her face knocking her to the ground where he proceeded to kick her in her ribs as she started crying and begging him to stop.

All she could hear was Draco screaming at her that it was all her fault that their family reputation had been destroyed, that she had betrayed the dark lord and the family and that it was because of her that he had had to take the steps that he had. The blows rained down from Draco as he kicked her repeatedly and she felt and heard a couple of her ribs snap as his foot connected with them.

She tried to push herself up but Draco stamped on her hand sending a fresh wave of pain into her hand as she felt her fingers break as well. Horrified that her son, who she had raised and given birth to, raised and tried to protect would attack her so violently. She wondered how Lucius hadn't heard attack that she was experiencing from Draco. She called out for Lucius to help, which only earned her a laugh from Draco and another kick to her already injured ribs.

"You can call out for Father as much as you like but he won't be coming mother." Draco said his breath coming in rasps as he tried to squash his anger as he took his wand and grabbed his mother's wrists and cast an 'incarcerous' and thick black ropes sprang from his wand bound her wrists together. Grabbing her by her hair he pulled her up sharply to her feet causing a yelp of pain from Narcissa as she shakily stood on her feet.

Wrapping her dark hair in his fist Draco cruelly kicked her legs out from under savagely causing her to drop while still holding onto her hair causing pain to shoot through her scalp and he then proceeded to drag her skidding across the marble floor out of her kitchen, her feet scrambled on the floor for purchase to try and take the strain from her hair that her son was pulling her by.

Draco moved quickly and as he dragged his mother down the hallway and then grabbing the back of the neck of her robes before quickly spinning her round so she was off balance and threw her bodily and letting go of her into the thick wooden door head and shoulder first where she hit the door with a sickening crunch and landing on a heap on the floor dazed. Draco saw her eyes roll back up as she lost consciousness.

Draco stood over her his anger burning, in his mind he went back to what the dark lord had told him that there was no good or evil only power and those too afraid to take it. Draco felt alive for the first time in months teaching his mother the punishment for the betrayal she had done to the family and the damage to his future by being as weak as his father. He had a few more things to teach his mother though.

He took his wand and pointed it at his mother and incanted Rennervate as his mother stirred feebly, groaning in pain, and tentatively moved her hand to touch her skull as if checking for blood to see whether it was cracked. He saw that her arm hung at a strange angle and thought that her collar bone was probably broken. He grabbed her by the ropes binding her wrists and pulled her up where he heard a pop in her shoulder as he lifted her up until she was on her feet and he got a cry of pain from his mother who swayed on her feet looking like she may pass out due to pain at any second.

He pressed her back to the door and roughly grabbed her by the chin so she was looking at him and he noticed that she had a black eye where he had punched her and where he had hit her with the cafeteria, and saw a shard of glass in her cheek and that her left eye was almost entirely swollen shut. He looked into her right eye and saw the thing he really wanted to see from his mother, Fear.

"Your pathetic mother and everything you are experiencing is exactly what you deserve for betraying me and my future mother." he snarled.

"I was trying to protect you Draco." she sobbed.

"Well you did, you betrayed me with your weakness, and I'll show you what happens to people who are weak." he sneered at her pushing he chin so that she was looking at the desk where she let out a gasp as she saw Lucius slumped over the desk his eyes wide with blood leaking out of all orifices. She could see that Lucius had been poisoned and from the effects of the poison it looked like it had been through a poison named 'The Reaper's Call'. She had found reference to the potion in one of the books that the dark lord had brought to their home and left in their sitting room one evening.

Draco left her slumped against the door as he made his way to the desk where there was a jade stone object on the desk holding a piece of paper in place on the parchment in place and a quill that Draco took up in his hand as he slid the Malfoy family ring off his father's hand and put it onto his own hand. He dipped the quill into his father's blood that had pooled on the desk. He looked up at locked eyes on Narcissa's open eye and he laughed.

"That's right mother. The dark lord taught me something more useful than you or my weak father ever taught me. It wasn't difficult to slip some poison into the wine that he loves so much." Draco explained, a cruel look on his face. "Although I decreed that a family secret now being the rightful head of the family you won't be able to tell anyone." Narcissa felt a familiar feeling course through her body and her magic as she recognized a magical family secret pass through her as she had experienced the sensation many times through her father when he had told them something that was to be kept a family secret and Lucius had done the same thing so many times she couldn't count them.

Now Narcissa wouldn't be able to a living soul about what Draco had done as it was locked in and protected by the Malfoy family magic. Chuckling to himself he signed the parchment in his father's blood before tossing the quill onto the desk as the parchment lifted off the desk where it folded itself up into an aero foil and flew off out of the window behind Draco.

"That mother was me officially casting you out of the family as that was my official written instruction to Gringotts telling them that anything in the name Narcissa Malfoy they take and to transfer it into the family vault so as of now you don't have a knut to your name. You might be my mother by birth, but legally you no longer are my mother nor part of the Malfoy family. I am the Malfoy family and me telling you about how I poisoned my father is something that I locked into the family magic before I signed you out." he smirked at her as Narcissa felt a similar feeling that she had experienced when the magic had been locked into a family secret but he had made a mistake telling her how he had killed his father after having already cast her out of the family so she could sing it from the roof tops now if she wished and she smirked through her cracked lips that seemed to enrage Draco once again.

Picking up the jade figurine from the desk and clenching it in his fist he worked his way around the desk towards Narcissa who cowered her way from her son which caused him to give off a sick laugh as he approached her. "No need to fear Narcissa No Name. You are nothing to me or anyone else now. You are a witch without a name and we both know how hard your life is going to be now. No money and no family name to get a decent job. You are nothing more than a mudblood now and have no family to take you in. You'll most likely have to earn a living whoring yourself out like my father said was all you were good for. Although I think I need to wipe that smile off your face however.

Here's one last gift I'll give you though as you'll be able to remember that I was a merciful lord." he said as he punched her again with the small jade figurine clenched in his fist like a knuckle duster and connected with her chin dislocating her jaw knocking Narcissa unconscious again. Draco decided that as mercy for giving birth to something as perfect him as himself he would take one more step to teach the woman who gave birth to him one more lesson in how low she had slid down the magical society ladder now.

Reaching down he grabbed the front of her robes and pulled aggressively ripping the fabric covering her bust completely exposing her white silk covered bra and damaged in such a way that she wouldn't be able to cover her ample chest very easily with the damaged material. He pointed his wand at the jade figurine and said "Portus" as he thought of the location he wanted the portkey to take her to. He placed the figurine into her left hand where he noticed that the Malfoy ring that had been given to her when she and his father had wed had magically been removed from her finger. He put the figurine in her hand and formed it into a fist as the portkey activated and Narcissa was magically transported away.

 **/WARNING/** **/WARNING/** **/WARNING/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/** **/** **/WARNING/**

 **((A/N - ABUSE SECTION HAD FINISHED NOW))**

' _Now time to burn this house down as this is the start of my life and this little place isn't fitting for someone of my stature_.' Draco thought to himself as he cast a fiendfyre spell as he exited the house as the fire started working its way through the house burning everything to dust as Draco looked at the family ring on his finger and grinned about the power he now had.

"Holy Spirits!" Pansy exclaimed with tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought about what Narcissa had been through and how viciously Draco had attacked his own mother before doing the ultimate insult in the magical world of casting her out of the family. Which for a pureblood witch was the most humiliating thing that could be done to a witch as it made them an open target for wizards as they had no house to protect them or look after them. It made finding a job a lot harder as it meant that you would have to start at the bottom of the ladder and would only be able to get certain positions.

Narcissa burst out into tears as Nicole got up and enveloped her friend in a hug as Narcissa sobbed uncontrollably into her friend's shoulder. Pansy found herself crying along with her mother and the poor witch who had been so savagely and brutally attack by a wizard who she had given birth to, loved, and raised. Pansy thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to marry that animal now, because if he was able to do that to his own mother what would he have been capable of doing to her.

She got up and walked over to Narcissa's other side and her eyes connected with her mother's as she nodded to her mother and gently took Narcissa's hand in hers and held it gently as Narcissa brought her tears under control with an impressive display. Pansy knew from her own experience of being brought up to be a proper pureblood witch to drop the emotion from her face and regain control of her emotions.

"What happened then Cissy?" Nicole asked softly as she leaned back from embracing her friend but rubbed her friends shoulders slowly.

As Narcissa took two deep calming breathes she continued "Well the portkey that he'd put in my hand sent me right into the middle of Diagon Alley with my clothes ripped, my bust on display for all the people there to see. I thankfully was spotted straight away by a young French witch and another witch who I recognized from our time at Hogwarts who had been a couple of years above us but was in Ravenclaw. I think her name was Hayley something." Narcissa answered her eyes welling up again as she recalled the final humiliation that Draco had bestowed on her.

"Sloop, Hayley Sloop." Nicole said thinking about the only Hayley she knew that was regularly in and around Diagon Alley and she knew her very well as she was their most direct competition having her practice right next to Nicole and Peter's own office.

"Yes Sloop. That was it Hayley Sloop. Well she and the girl helped me. Hayley conjured a blanket for me and wrapped me in it at least helping protect my dignity. She tried to help me up but I was in too much pain so the young French witch started carrying out some spells on me to get a full assessment of my injuries. She told Hayley that they really need to get me to a hospital and asked me if I had was up for them disapparating me to St. Mungo's but the pain in my head was swimming so I didn't really hear what they were saying and I just saw faces swimming in my vision. Then I remember Hayley saying stupefy and the next thing I knew I was waking up in St. Mungo's.

The healer who attended me told me that I had a dislocated shoulder, a cracked skull, broken arm in two places, four broken ribs and two broken fingers and that the bill for my treatment had been paid for already but didn't tell me who it was who paid it. I assumed that it must have been Hayley or the young French girl although I'm sure she would have the funds as she looked barely out of her teens.

The healer said that I had been unconscious for several days and that they had healed all my broken bones and that the bruising would go over the next couple of days and she gave me a container with a balm to help the bruising heal a little quicker. She said that there had been a couple of aurors come to see her the first day, but she had told them that with the amount of painkilling potion that they had to use on me that it would be at least another four to five days days before I'd be conscious again. She told me that they would come to see me that afternoon and one of the house elves had repaired my clothes as best they could.

Knowing the aurors would want to speak with me about everything that had happened and given my emotional state, I was worried that they might send me to Azkaban given everything that has happened. I just couldn't handle the interrogation or the thought of going to prison and when it got busy I got dressed and snuck out, went to see Peter to ask for help. He gave me some money to get some clothes and put me up a night at the Leaky Cauldron but booked the room under his name and then said that I should come here." Narcissa finished relieved to have got it all off her chest and felt better than she had in months.

"Well you are staying here for as long as you want and anything Peter and I can do to help you Cissy, we will do." Nicole confirmed to her friend as she tried to figure out how they could help Narcissa get back on her feet but together they would figure out and remembering how Cissy had been at Hogwarts she had always had a plan.

"That goes for me Narcissa. After going through that I'll do anything I can do to help although I don't really see what I can do to help you really as I've not even finished school yet." Pansy said honestly shrugging as Narcissa turned towards Pansy and gave her a weak smile.

"Well I see you have been getting in the prophet the last couple of weeks." Narcissa said as Pansy struggled to see what Narcissa was getting at. Narcissa reached into her top and extracted a folded-up piece of newspaper and spread it out on the table in front of them and Pansy instantly recognized the photo in prophet that showed herself, Tracey and Daphne dancing provocatively with Harry on that day when Pansy had told him about Ginny and Terry Boot. Her mum and dad had laid into her about the article when they had seen it saying that it wasn't the way a pureblood witch should be behaving in public.

Narcissa turned to Pansy and took her hands in hers, "I need you to write a letter for me." Narcissa said as Pansy and her eyes met.

"Ok to who?" Pansy asked tentatively wondering what Narcissa was getting at and what the newspaper had to do with it.

"To Harry Potter." Narcissa replied quietly.

* * *

 **B/N: Hey guys this is Goldzar your friendly neighborhood Beta for Craggle. This is the first B/N I have to decided to write so bear with me. First, I would like to thank Craggle for allowing me to edit his work, while also helping with some ideas. Second, I thought since I am American I would put the definition for blinkering since it is British slang. Essentially it is pushing focus of someone onto a certain subject, object or person (i.e. brainwashing).**

 **Another thing I want to address is from reviewers. First, one reviewer said we should date the passages of time to keep things less confusing and we are now going to go back and do that and continue to do that in future chapters. Second, to the reviewers wanting us to get Harry and Hermione together already. I COMPLETELY understand but you have to work with us here. If we get these two together now it ruins a few of our ideas we want to carry out. Don't fret though there will be some movement in that department soon, and that is all I am willing to say about that. To those who dislike Craggle's detailed depiction of certain things mainly places, I have one thing to say, he is creating this stuff all from his head. It isn't good to be just general he is trying to allow you to see in your mind what he is writing about so that is why the detail is higher than normal. It is easier when things have already been described in other stories and original canon, but this is all new. So I plead with you to please read completely because if you don't things in the future will DEFINITELY get confusing.**

 **On a final note, I know this chapter was rough and I can speak for Craggle when I say this wasn't pleasant writing or editing the abuse section. As always please read, and review.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Goldzar**


	73. Chapter 73 - Dreams and Schemes

**Chapter 73 – Dreams and Schemes**

 **05:30hrs, Wednesday 17th August, Cinema Room, Harry's Trunk, Dragon's Lair.**

Hester Steiggson was lying on a comfortable leather sofa on her side in Harry's cinema room thinking about the good looking dark haired wizard. How much she hoped that he would be attracted to her, and how she wished that she could get things going with him on a romantic and physical level. She knew that she was a good-looking witch and could have her pick of any wizard in the school and that included some of the Masters and Sensei. She wasn't an easy girl at all and had only had two boyfriends in all her time at school and both of them had been older than her, though neither of them had the effect on her that Harry Potter did.

The good looking dark haired wizard with his startling green eyes that seemed to stare right through a girl, made her weak in the knees and really got her juices flowing, literally, when he levelled one of those gorgeous easy smiles on her. Whenever she was near him she could feel his magic pulse off him and her own magic reacted to him on a level that she had never experienced with anyone before.

Hester had to admit that she had been watching Harry since the sorting ceremony. Not only was he gorgeous, famous, and powerful. He also had a very unassuming presence as if all the fame, bowing, and scrapping was below him. He interacted with everyone on a personal level, was very gracious and courteous.

She had been disappointed that the Care of Magical Creatures' lesson had been cancelled because she was really wanting to see what the rest of him looked like without his clothes on, but from tonight's showing in the vert he had on had been anything to go by then the rest of him would most likely be completely yummy. Especially the parts which he had tried to conceal by changing pants after he had seen her and Rosa standing at his door.

She was thinking about how she would have liked to have been with him without her best friend there but she knew her friend had a fancy for Harry as well, and Hester wasn't naive enough to think that her friend would have let her have an evening with Harry uninterrupted with Hermione Granger in parts unknown.

Hester felt her hands drift her to neck and slowly and sensually caress the soft skin at her throat wishing that it was Harry's lips that were there in place of her fingers when suddenly the door to the cinema room opened quickly spilling light into the rest of the room. There stood Harry Potter wearing nothing but a pair of tight light grey fitting boxer shorts that displayed his erect manhood proudly. The light hit it casting a shadow showing and showing the outlines of it, which caused Hester to involuntarily lick her lips.

Hester's eyes locked onto his and she couldn't help but give a gasp followed by a small gulp as his emerald eyes seem to sparkle in the semi darkness of the room looking at her with an almost animal fueled lust. Without saying anything he crossed the space between them dropping onto his knees next to her. Pulling the thin quilt off her and throwing it behind him into the darkness of the room.

Hester sat up ready to ask him what was the matter, but the words never hand chance to form because as she was opening her mouth to ask he was suddenly kissing her and not a tentative, inexperienced, fumbled kiss but a full on highly passionate kiss. Hester's body ignited into passion instantly as she responded to his eager kiss as their mouths parted and their tongues danced together fighting for dominance.

Hester shifted her legs as she felt Harry's hand lightly caressing her thigh sending shockwaves up her leg to her center. Her arousal flared as she felt him lean into her pushing her back firmly, though not aggressively, until she was lying flat on the soft leather. She let out a disappointed groan as they broke their kiss and Harry started raining kisses along jaw line softly working his way slowly down her neck, into the crook of her neck, and along her collar bone as he rolled her onto her back.

One of her hands was running through his hair trying to hold him in place as pleasure rolled over everywhere his lips touched. She felt Harry's hands pulling eagerly at the zipper of the cardigan hoodie that she had on. She felt Harry's firm member pressing against her thigh, he had one of his legs shift over hers as she felt the inside of his knee move along the inside of her thigh towards her sex. Hester found that she had automatically parting her legs more as his leg continued its journey towards her crotch where it came into contact, and she felt herself flood as his muscular thigh pressed against her. She reached for the back of his thigh and raised her pelvis as she pulled him to her she ground herself against him. She let out a soft moan and hissed the word "yes" as she felt shockwaves pass through her clit as it rubbed against him.

Harry's hands weren't lazy either she felt his hand gently squeezing her right breast through her bra as it had somehow sneaked its way inside the material of her top, and she felt her hard nipple be squeezed firmly between Harry's thumb and forefinger. She let out a happy moan as their lips crashed together and they started kissing each other with hunger. Hester was feeling her arousal sky rocketing under his ministrations as her started to grind herself up against his thigh before he suddenly stopped and pulled his thigh further across her so that he had moved both of his legs between hers. Hester hooked and locked her legs behind him and pulled him to her pressing Harry's hard cock against her soaking pussy.

She felt all of Harry's cock pressed up against her, as he rocked his hips against her a bolt of pleasure shot through her as she moaned into his mouth, and ran her hands all over his butt pulling him into her. As they ground against each other she felt her passion building and her orgasm approaching, as they humped against each other separated by only two thin pieces of fabric. She was in rapture at how he was making her feel so alive and his amazing natural ability to make every nerve ending of her body tingle at the same time. She kept feeling herself flood the more he rubbed himself against her.

Harry's grinding against her became more firm as he started pumping his hips backwards and forwards his shaft ran between Hester's lips, and the tip of his cock rubbed against her clit with every backwards stroke. He ground himself against her as the underside of his shaft rubbed along her sex and she was desperate to get him inside her so that he could impale her with his impressive cock.

He started kissing her jaw again and took her ear lobe into his mouth swirled his tongue around it causing an excited shudder to pass through her as her breath now coming out as gasps as she approached the crest of the wave of her orgasm. "Yes Harry, fuck I want you so bad. Don't stop! Don't stop!" she begged him as she felt her orgasm coming. She was almost there, just seconds away when suddenly she felt Harry pull away from her.

He moved his whole body back by pushing away with her on his muscular arms until he was sitting back on his knees so he was higher up than her. His boxer shorts fully tented and Hester could see that her juices had soaked through her shorts and through Harry's boxers, she was positively soaking with excitement. She saw his taut abs and firm pecks on his chest and she purred approvingly at the sight. "Ooooh Harry, why did you stop? I was nearly there." she moaned to him pleadingly as she scooched her legs around trying to pull him to her again.

"Oh I stopped because of her." Harry replied as he suddenly turned and to Hester's horror a smirking Hermione Granger stepped out of the darkness of the room wearing a set of what looked like very expensive white lingerie with black lace over the cups of her bra and material of her panties that went over her hips. Hester was shocked to see Hermione had been watching herself and Harry dry humping on the chair and hadn't said anything, but this was only behind her own disappointment that Harry had stopped her from cumming.

Harry reached his hand out behind him and Hermione took his hand as she walked around him and dropped down next to him, so that she was kneeling by his side facing him. Looking at Hester, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and Hester saw that Harry was drinking in the sight of the chestnut hair witch and was completely intoxicated with her.

His own hands encircled Hermione before coming to rest on her lower back and one came to rest on her perky pantie clad bottom and he turned towards her and then pulled her to him, so that Hermione's crotch was pressed against the base of Harry's engorged member with the rest of his length trapped between them. Hermione let out a purr of approval at feeling Harry pressed against her.

Harry, with eyes only for Hermione, started to kiss her ear and neck just like he had been doing with Hester causing Hermione's breath to start catching in her throat, with how good he was making her feel and how much he was starting to turn her on. Hermione's eyes however were locked on Hester's, and Hermione's face took on a devilish grin, which turned Hester's aroused state into a fit of jealousy in the blink of an eye.

Harry was now licking and sucking on Hermione's neck and caused her to moan as his hand slid between their bodies and teased the edge of her panties before sliding his hand inside the soft material and straight to Hermione's sex. "ooooooooh fuck yes." Hermione groaned into Harry's ear as her eyes closed as the beautiful feeling of Harry touching her there started setting fireworks off inside of her as his fingers penetrated her and started working away.

Hermione bit her lip trying to stifle her moans as she watched the horny, frustrated, and busty blonde girl making eye contact with her again before Hermione raised her hand to her mouth and licking from the base of her palm up her hand along the fingers, before she reached down and put her hand into Harry's boxer waistband grasping his erection and started stroking him in firm and controlled strokes that caused him to moan under her touch.

She stared hard at the blonde with the annoying smirk reappearing on her face, and trying to control her laugh at the expression on the blonde girl's face. She took great pleasure knowing that the blonde wished that she was doing exactly what she was doing and have what Harry was doing to her, and that Harry had brought Hester so close before stopping.

Harry flicked the back of Hermione's bra clasp releasing her breasts that spilled out. Harry pulled the front of the bra away with his teeth as his mouth immediately clamped onto one of her nipples causing her to gasp and moan as his tongue circled and sucked on the erect bud; she held his head in place as her hand started stroking him faster.

Harry, feeling the increase in Hermione's pace, matched her and started working his way up her body kissing, licking and sucking on skin as he worked his way to Hermione's sensitive collarbone causing her to moan loudly and throw her head back. His lips started making their way back towards her lips as he seemed eager to kiss her. His fingers had increasing in speed and were pistoning into Hermione causing a constant string of moans to escape Hermione as well as wet noises. His fingers worked away at her pussy, and Hermione's breath started to come in gasps. Her orgasm approached and she started to shake and shiver against Harry as her breasts pressed against his naked chest.

The extra stimulus as well as the change in his pace and the pleasure increase she received caused her orgasm to come crashing over her as she came hard on Harry's fingers and fell against him biting his shoulder. Hermione continued to slowly stroke him towards completion and increase her grip on him. Hermione turned her head to look at Hester and said "You'll never get this. He belongs to me.", before she turned her head back to Harry and they locked in a lip smacking kiss as they devoured each other again with Harry moaning into her mouth as her hand pumped him.

"NO! HE'S MINE!" Hester screamed fiercely at Harry and Hermione. She shot up quickly and pushed them apart breaking their kiss. Hester moved forward towards Hermione quickly, her hand moving at great speed around from beside her hip as she delivered an extremely hard slap to Hermione's face rocking the chestnut haired English girls head back with the impact.

* * *

 **05:35hrs Cinema Room, Harry's Trunk, Dragon's Lair**

Rosa Sanchez was having a wonderful sleep, dreaming about herself and Harry having a passionate kiss, after dancing a very steamy Tango in the courtyard of her family's home in Bilbao in Spain. She was woken up with a start to find herself covered in a thin blanket. At first she didn't recognize the room she was in or where she was. She got her bearings and as her eyes adjusted to the light she saw that she was lying next to Hester and was in the cinema room in Harry's trunk.

She noticed that Harry was no longer lying next to her like she remembered when she had drifted off. She looked around the rest of the room for any sign of him and couldn't see him in one of the other chairs. She tried to check her watch but the room was too dark to see the hands so she couldn't decipher what the time was.

She reached across to Hester and gently shook her shoulder. "Hester we may as well go to bed as it appears Harry has gone to bed." Not getting a response from her friend she saw Hester was asleep on her side and was letting out soft moans of pleasure. It looked like one of her hands was between her legs under her blanket.

Rosa decided whether to shake her friend awake as her friend whispered Harry's name out lovingly as she dreamed, and it was obviously a good dream she was having. Rosa decided to give up and sat up so that her arm was stretched out and locked in place as she was lay next to her friend. She was contemplating whether to go back to her room or whether to maybe go and try and sneak into Harry's bedroom and see what she could make happen.

Suddenly the soft moans from Hester stopped and Rosa turned to look at her friend before Hester screamed "NO! HE'S MINE!" and with her right hand swung a vicious slap towards Rosa that hit her hard on her left boob causing her to yelp in pain loud enough that she thought it would wake Hester. Rubbing her sore boob, she shook Hester more firmly but the good looking blonde just wouldn't wake as she was making a whimpering kind of noise as if she were about to cry.

Tutting at her friend Rosa threw back the blanket and decided that she was going to see if she could a friendlier playmate to spend the night next to, and with a naughty little smile in her head she left the cinema room and tiptoed across to Harry's room. She put her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. She couldn't hear anything from his room so she decided to turn the handle and go into his room. She had the intention of stripping off and slipping under the covers with Harry before waking him up in a way that most men love and then hopefully they'd end up shagging each other's brains out.

She tried the door handle but it didn't open. She tried the handle again but more forcefully this time but the handle wouldn't even budge. Taking out her wand from its holster as she cast a non-verbal alohomora at the door and heard a series of clicks in the door, which she assumed were the mechanisms of the door unlocking for her. She reached for the door handles again and push down hard when she was suddenly flung across the room and felt as if she was being hooked behind her bellybutton as she whipped through the air by an invisible force and flung through the entrance to the trunk and out into Harry's room on the Dragon's Lair where she was flung onto the bed.

Completely stunned, Rosa approached the trunk which shut itself and no matter how hard she tried to pull the clasps of trunk open it wouldn't budge to let her back in. Chuckling to herself Rosa figured that Harry must have some sort of security charms in place on his trunk so that if someone tried to access certain parts of his trunk without his say so that it would magically eject them from the trunk and bar them entrance.

'Well I guess I'll just have to get him on his own to give him a reason to want me maybe be able to pay him a visit in the night.' Rosa thought to herself as she cast a lumos charm and saw on her wrist watch that it was five thirty in the morning. Deciding that as she couldn't get back into the trunk she may as well go have a nice hot bath and get ready for the day as she'd normally be up for quarter past six anyway. She made her way out of Harry's room and back to her own room where she stripped off the clothes she was wearing as a smile reached her face as she remembered leaving her panties under Harry's quilt.'Maybe I've already managed to make him think about giving me access to his room when he finds what I've left for him.'

* * *

 **05:50hrs Wednesday 17th August, 11th Year Girl's Dorm, Tiger Land, Mahoutokoro**

Hermione had not had a good night's sleep. She'd been tossing, turning, and couldn't seem to switch her brain off. She'd been thinking about Ron and Harry, Tracey's letter, and the talk she'd had with Harry after they had kissed and her mind was a complete jumble.

She felt bad for not seeing Harry after class yesterday but she needed the space. She knew that if she'd been in a room alone with him yesterday then she would have jumped his bones and ravished him with abandon. She would have then put him in an awkward position, but the time with Mio and the Tigers had given her some time to clear her head and stop her and Harry potentially going to a place where there was no going back from, and that would wreck everything if Tracey had been mistaken.

Mio had been an absolute angel in consoling her and had surprised Hermione when she had suggested skipping Care of Magical Creatures to talk to her about what had happened. She convinced Hermione that she needed to give Ron the benefit of the doubt, if there was doubt, but that it might be wise to try and confirm events from another source. They had spent a good couple of hours writing letters to Hannah and the other girls to get confirmation as to whether they had made a mistake or not.

Luckily the class had been cancelled and then the other Tiger girls had come back to Tiger Land. They had all spent the afternoon trying to cheer her up and give her advice on what to do. Hermione didn't know why she was drawn to the girls in Tiger Clan more than the Turtles or the Dragons, but when she had a problem she tended to end up back here. She reasoned that it was probably because the girls in this clan minus Hilde didn't flirt with Harry as openly compared to the other clans.

The Turtle girls were all nice but Akiko and Yoko liked to tease and were slightly flirty with Harry, and Gwen was always looking at him when he wasn't watching, so Hermione thought she fancied him as well. Although she'd also caught Gwen sneaking glances at Omori every now and again though.

The Dragon girls were nice, although it was as obvious as the sun in the sky to everyone, except Harry perhaps, that Rosa Sanchez and Hester Steiggson had designs on Harry and clearly fancied him. She wondered whether after what she'd heard from her friends over the summer whether Harry was as innocent as he appeared to be sometimes, and whether he actually knew and was in tune to the affect he had on the witches of the world.

She suspected he must have some idea or inkling as he brewed that gorgeous potion that he uses as aftershave to make himself smell nice to whoever was within range. She wouldn't say that Harry was a Casanova or had game as she had heard Hannah say to her. But Harry seemed a lot more comfortable flirting with witches these days, and Hermione loved that she was able to flirt with Harry and he was able to appreciate and reciprocate it back.

Maybe he was learning from his Dad's and Sirius' journals. Hermione had heard rumors that the two more vocal members of the Marauders used to be quite the ladies' men until Harry's father had managed to win his mother's affections. Sirius however had only been stopped because he'd been sent to Azkaban. She'd heard from Luna in one of her more serious moments that Sirius had quite the reputation with the witches and that her own mother had a fling with him before meeting her future husband.

She decided that maybe it was time to take Harry up on his offer of letting her read those journals that he'd been left and see if her hunch was correct. Getting out of bed she scooped up her clothes and her bag and tiptoed to the bathroom. She got dressed quickly and took out a piece of parchment and wrote the Tiger girls a quick note explaining that she was going back to her trunk to get ready and thanked them for looking after her the night before.

She applied a temporary sticking charm and stuck the note to the large mirror in the girl's bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw she had a severe case of bed head as her hair was bushy and sticking up at random angles like an afro.

Checking her wrist watch she saw that it was six o'clock and guessed that the grounds would be quiet as most people didn't get up until seven, and then they normally ate in their dining hall before the gong telling them to make their way to class at seven forty-five for classes starting at eight.

She was finding that the classes were a lot longer than at Hogwarts, where class didn't normally start til nine and the last class of the day finished at four o'clock at the absolute latest. At Mahoutokoro the classes started at eight in the morning and normally lunch was at midday which meant the first class of the day could last for up to four hours, although different masters had their classes finishing whenever they wanted.

Master Ping, the Charms Master and head of Phoenix Clan, for example made them work every single minute available in her class. They all had to drink the tea to help refresh their magical cores during the lessons in order to keep up because they expended so much magic. Hermione and Harry were finding they weren't getting as tired as quickly as the others in their class.

They put that down to their power outputs being so high meaning they didn't need to push as much of their magic into their spells. Master Liu, for example, let the class go as soon as they finished their work so Hermione was hoping that over the course of the year it would allow her more time for independent study.

Hermione left the bathroom and started making her way out of the Tiger pagoda, after seeing that the house elves had made the place spotless again. She stepped out onto the wooden walk ways and found that there was a knee-high layer of mist over the ground making it look like the buildings were on a cloud, and she wondered whether this was what the Phoenix Nest looked like.

She made her way out of Tiger Land and started down the path towards the school buildings and the Jade Pagoda where she would cross over towards the Dragon's Lair. It looked like it was going to be another glorious sunny day, and Hermione wondered what the school would look like in the snow as she walked along the path and through the knee-deep fog.

As she made her way closer and closer to the school buildings she found that the fog was rising and by the time she reached the turn off to the Jade Pagoda the fog was up to her neck making it difficult to see the path.

She cast a lumos with her Aspony wand to try and illuminate the path better but the light was so powerful it just reflected off the fog. She tried her vine wand and found that the power output was the same. She put both wands back in her holsters and started tentatively making her way down the path she thought led to the Dragon's Lair.

After what seemed like an age Hermione came across the bridge that led into the Dragon's Lair and made her way into the cave and up the stairs. She felt her legs were really starting to feel the benefit of having to climb the stairs every day as well as walking up and down the slopes to the school.

She made her way to her room and entered her trunk. She was determined to get to her bath and have a nice long soak and a relax before tackling another day. She was looking forward to this morning because they had Alchemy and Arithmancy. It brought a small bit of positivity to her day as it meant that she was getting to spend some time on her favorite subject. She entered her bedroom and cast a quick cleaning charm on her school uniform as she took it off piece by piece and hung it up until she was in her underwear.

She went to her bathroom and started running the bath as the dread of having to talk about what Tracey had written to her filled her with dread again. She really didn't want to start talking about it again as yesterday had taken a lot out of her. She was even looking forward to Quidditch that afternoon as she could at least let out some of her frustration and anger into her flying.

Although as she thought about things, getting Harry's thoughts on it would be a good indicator as to what he was thinking about the whole situation. She would be able to gauge his reaction to her thoughts that it could all be a big misunderstanding and needing to give Ron the benefit of the doubt and allow him the chance to explain himself.

She entered her wardrobe where she stripped off her underwear and threw them into her laundry basket and then continued into her room where she took off her wand holsters and put them on her bedside table. She saw Harry's note and picked it up and smiled feeling a little guilty that she'd made him worry by disappearing on him but touched that he was trying to track her down to check on her.

She saw that her new favorite photo of the two of them had been moved, and put face down on her bedside cabinet. She picked up the picture frame she felt a strong breeze blow into her face making her close her eyes before she felt a spinning sensation and opened her eyes to help steady herself.

She was surprised when she opened her eyes to see herself grinning back at her and had her arms around her neck, and she looked down to see that she was inside Harry's body and was holding her ball gown wearing self by the hips and they were softly swaying to the music. 'Holy shit. This must be Harry's memory of him and I dancing at the ministry ball. Oh, my god look how glazed my eyes look. He can obviously see that I'm completely drunk and grinning at him like an idiot.' She thought to herself as the vision of herself she was holding stepped closer so that they were pressed up against each other. Hermione saw that Harry's arms were encircling her holding her to him, and that the vision version of herself was resting her head against Harry's chest just below her chin and she felt the hair tickle her chin.

She instantly started feeling happy and cheerful and felt her stomach give a little somersault as Harry's hand slowly started stroking her back. She felt a little tickle on the hair at the base of her neck where she assumed her hands were playing with Harry's hair.

As quickly as the vision had come it went as the world around her started swirling as she lost her balance. She became completely disorientated and she fell landing on her bedroom carpet with a soft bump.

'Wow that was incredible. It was like viewing a memory, but I could actually feel what Harry felt both physically and emotionally. When did he learn how to enchant objects? I've never heard of an object being enchanted with a memory as well as a charm into it. That was really clever. He's so sweet thinking to do something like that to try and cheer me up. Did he mean something else by it showing me a time when it was me and him together on our own? He really is becoming powerful with the things he can do.' she thought to herself as she got up and quickly made her way into her bathroom just in time to catch her bath from over flowing. Releasing some of the water she slid beneath the water letting out a sigh as her muscles started to relax. She felt better than she had done and it was once again due to Harry being such a sweetie and with that thought in her head she closed her eyes as the warm water relaxed her and she let out a contented sigh.

* * *

 **05:35hrs Harry's Bedroom, Harry's Trunk, Dragons Lair**

Harry had been out like a light, exhausted as soon as his head had hit the pillow after his climax. He hadn't even had time to put the photo of Susan on her bed away as he had crashed out.

He was having a dream about flying around the summit of the mountain at Mahoutokoro with Hermione on his broom and they had found a nice flat landing spot where they had laid down together on a magically conjured blanket and had been kissing each other as the sun started to rise over the school. Harry couldn't remember whether he had seen the spot on the first Quidditch lesson when they had been ordered to fly to the summit of the mountain, before rounding a flag and descending down the mountain again as Master Yoshi had activated traps for them to dodge.

He was suddenly woken from his dream suddenly as the wards of his trunk flared and his bed started shaking like there was an earthquake. A small bell came out of the wall above his head and started ringing loudly waking him up fully. Elliott had said that the bell was an intruder alarm against anyone trying to enter his bedroom or bathroom without his permission and the trunk would eject that person.

Harry looked down to find that he had subconsciously picked up his wands and they were both clutched in his hand pointing at the door. 'All that constant vigilance talk that Mad Eye had drummed into us obviously paid off.' He thought to himself with a chuckle. "Oh crap that might have been Hermione trying to get in here." he said out loud wondering whether his wards had just ejected his best friend as he jumped up out of bed.

He scooped up and tossed Susan's photo and underwear back into the drawer of his bedside cabinet and heard the locks whirl shut. Grabbing his boxers, he set off for the door and frustratingly it took a few seconds for the door lock to open and the bell to shrink back into the wall as the trunks intruder alarm was deactivated.

He pulled the door open and found the sitting room free of any intruders and he ran towards the exit of the trunk and found that the trunk was closed as the giant floor to ceiling door was shut, which meant that the trunk had closed and locked itself as the door wouldn't budge.

Harry went to the side of the door and pulled a long chain that had a brass handle on the end that wouldn't have looked out of place being attached to an overhead tank on an old-style muggle toilet. There were two loud clunks and Harry pushed the door again and the trunk opened allowing him out.

He stepped into his room in the Dragon's Lair and saw that the room was empty of whoever had been trying to get into his room. He stuck his head out the door and into the corridor to check for signs of life, but saw no one. Deciding that it must have been Hermione he entered his trunk and went down the corridor that connected his trunk to Hermione's.

He tried the door and it opened for him and like the day before he started his search for her, disappointed to be coming out with the same result as she wasn't there and her bed hadn't been slept in. He went back to his trunk and then remembered that Hester and Rosa had fallen asleep in the cinema room and opened the door and stuck his head in there to find Hester asleep on her back with the blanket he'd put on her clamped tightly between her thighs and mumbling softly to herself.

Leaving her sleeping he went back into his room and closed the door and got back into bed but sleep wouldn't come. He had a horrible habit of once he was awake he couldn't get back to sleep. Checking the time to see if was still really early he decided to go for a fly and to see if he could find that spot he'd been dreaming about.

He got out of bed and after a quick shower, getting dressed for the day, he got his Firebolt out of the console in his wardrobe, made his way out of the trunk and into the eleventh-year corridor. He got to the stairwell and checked his watch to find it was ten past six. Deciding instead of taking the slide down he'd use his broom. He ran to the end of the landing and jumped over the edge free falling and twisting in mid-air as he pulled the broom under him and did a controlled dive towards the common room area where he landed a little harder than he planned.

He made his way through the common area quietly and up the tunnel out of the Dragon's Lair. "Early riser are we young one?" Harry heard a voice call out of nowhere as he approached the end of the tunnel.

"I just thought I'd go for a morning fly, Ryu." He replied out loud guessing that it was the clan guardian that had called to him.

"Well, be careful it's misty out there, and I sense there are things in the mist this morning." Ryu said as the ghostly specter immerged out of the wall next to the tunnel before flying off outside. Harry wondering what he meant about things in the mist because Ryu had made it sound a bit sinister. He exited the tunnel and saw that the air was thick with mist and it was completely disorientating. He couldn't see anything through the mist.

Taking his wand, he held it flat in the palm of his hand and said "point me" while thinking of the path that lead to the Jade Pagoda. The wand turned in his hand and pointed him towards the right and he started walking up the path as he heard the familiar crunch of the stones under his feet.

As Harry walked he thought he saw a shape moving in the mist on occasion. He thought that it was perhaps a Master or Sensei on patrol trying to catch students out of bed but Harry wasn't sure whether he was actually allowed out of the clan area before the gong calling people to class.

Harry could have sworn he heard the shape in the mist curse something about the 'bloody fog is too thick', and deciding that avoidance is better than being caught, he mounted his broom and shot off into the air and out of the fog.

As he went higher Harry felt the sun that was immerging from behind the mountain and over the Dragon's Lair start to warm him. He saw that the thick smoke like mist was hanging over the school grounds covering it in a foggy blanket. From his aerial view, he couldn't see the Dragon's Lair or the Phoenix Nest at all and he could only see the roofs of the school buildings nearest to the Dragon and Phoenix area.

The Jade Pagoda was sticking out proudly from the wisp of fog hanging around its base. It looked to be floating on the cloud and looked like a jewel sparkling in the morning Japanese sun. The sun was burning off the fog that led to the library, dueling hall, and the path ways to Tiger Land had only enough fog to cover to a person's knees.

The fog was so thick he couldn't see the person who he thought he heard shuffling around the fog, so he decided that he'd just get on with what he came out to do. Leaning forward on his broom he set off for the summit of the mountain with his eyes scanning the rock for any sign of where he had dreamed about.

* * *

 **06:45hrs, Cinema Room, Harry's Trunk, Dragon's Lair**

Hester woke with a start as she heard a loud click and looked around the room she was in. Eventually recognizing the sofa from where she cuddled up with Harry and Rosa the night before. She looked to her left and saw that Rosa was no longer there and nor was Harry.

She let out a relieved sigh that she hadn't actually slapped Hermione Granger, but the overriding feeling she had was that she realized she was disappointing that she had only been dreaming about being with Harry in this very room and that it hadn't really happened. ' _The dream had been so life like, so rea_ l.' she thought to herself as her hand that was clamped between her legs found that her shorts were still damp, so even as a dream it must have really turned her on.

She stretched out and then flicking her legs up into the air, swung them down, and using their momentum swung herself up onto her feet. She folded up the two blankets not knowing if they were Harry's or just something he'd conjured, and she took her wand from its holster and transfigured the seat back to its normal size.

She had enjoyed watching the film with Harry and Rosa last night. Although it was more from getting up close and personal with Harry than the muggle picture film that he had put on. She could kick herself for falling asleep. Who knows what they could have got up to if they'd left Rosa in the room on her own.

She came into living room and unseen torches flared into life illuminating the room. Hester took a couple of moments to really appreciate the quality of the trunk that Harry had. She knew her mother and father would likely be interested in purchasing one as her father was always travelling with the International Confederation of Wizards and was forever moaning about hotels he stayed at not stocking his favorite things. With a trunk like this he'd be able to bring whatever he wanted with him.

She saw the door to Harry's room was open and the thought of being able to slip into bed or joining him in his shower or bath would be the perfect way to start the day. She tiptoed across the room and stuck her head into the bedroom to find the bed messy and recently slept in.

Hoping that Harry would be in his bathroom Hester started stripping off her clothes before making her way through his wardrobe and finding his bathroom door closed. Putting on her sexist pout she gently opened the door to find to her disappointment that the bathroom was empty. Not wanting to waste the opportunity of being naked in Harry's trunk Hester decided to make Harry think of her the next time he came back to his trunk.

Feeling naughty Hester quickly ran through to Harry's bedroom and dived into his bed. She pulled the blanket up over herself and smelt Harry's scent all over the bedding. It made her start to feel horny for him again. She didn't know what was coming over her as anything Harry related these days just seemed to send her hormones surging through her system with abandon.

Hester started playing with herself in Harry's bed as her nostrils drunk in his scent and she started to increase her ministrations as both her hands moved between her legs. One attacking her clit and the other penetrating her. Hester was totally lost in the fantasy of wishing that Harry was in the bed with her ploughing into her and she felt her orgasm approaching like a tsunami, unyielding, fast and nothing could stop it.

Just before she came Hester grabbed the pillow behind her head and shoved it between her legs as her orgasm crashed over her and she screamed out "Harry" as she came so hard her hips raised off the bed, her eyes flying open but being unseeing as her pussy flooded. She ground her pussy against the pillow as her orgasm kept coming in waves not seeming to want to stop. She hummed to herself satisfied in her orgasm and that she was leaving her scent on his pillow for when he came to bed that night.

Hester teased herself with lazy circles on her clit as she rode the wave of her orgasm and sent little jolts of pleasure through her now sensitive pussy with her continued play. 'I've not cum that hard since the first time I ever had an orgasm.' She thought to herself as she tried to slow her breathing down.

Hester lay there in post orgasmic bliss for a few moments before making her way to Harry's bathroom and had a shower. She couldn't resist playing with herself again, until she reached another satisfying orgasm while thinking about Harry fucking her from behind against the shower wall as she watched herself in the large mirror opposite her on the far wall.

Turning off the water she went back into his wardrobe and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked back into his bedroom and took a seat on the chair at Harry's writing bureau. She noticed that it was neat and well organized and she spotted an empty memory phial resting between some blank sheets of parchment. She noted the high quality of the parchment and mused that Harry must be pretty well off if he had parchment of that quality to write to people with.

Hester picked up the small glass phial and a wicked smile spread across her face as she was familiar with the memory phials and how they worked. She had them and a pensieve in her own room, it helped her with her revision to put significant memories of lessons into phials for review at a later date. She took her wand and thought about what she had just done in the shower and the view she had and she pulled the memory from her head with her wand, and put it in the memory phial, corked it, and saw the phial fill with a clear liquid as the memory swirled inside.

Searching for a label and quill she nodded approvingly as she dipped the quill in the ink and thought of what to write. A smile spread across her face as she got the label and wrote it out before sticking the label into the phial and then took the phial slipped it under Harry's pillow. ' _I can't be any more obvious than that. Hopefully it will give him all the encouragement he needs to pluck up the courage and ask me to the Halloween ball, if he knows that he's got this waiting for him at the end of the night_.' she thought to herself.

Hester got dressed and she decided that she would make Harry's bed so that one of the house elves didn't come and undo all her hard work and change the bed because it had been left in a mess. After making the bed she spotted a bottle of Harry's aftershave on the bedside cabinet and gave herself a good spray with it and smiling to herself as the smell of chamomile, cherry blossom and sesame filled her nostrils making her sigh, made her way to the door of Harry's room and was just reaching for the door handle when the door opened inwards and revealed a smiling Hermione Granger.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds before both of the smiles dropped off their faces. Hester's mind was immediately taken back to the dream she had been having about herself and Harry being interrupted by Hermione. Irritation spiked in Hester's stomach even though it had only been a dream she believed that Hermione Granger had feelings for Harry. She was always looking after him like a love-sick puppy.

She felt that Hermione's constant flirting with Harry, and she had this attitude about her like Harry wouldn't notice another girl just because he'd come to school with her and she was his best friend. Hester wasn't stupid enough to pick out a fight with Hermione, she'd seen that magically she was more powerful than Hester, although Hester believed that she would certainly give her a harder fight in a duel that almost anyone else in the school.

She needed to show Hermione that Harry didn't belong to her, and as far as she and the rest of the school was concerned, Harry was single and therefore he was fair game. She enjoyed winding Hermione up that was why she was so overly flirtatious with Harry as it really wound Hermione up. She acted like Harry's was hers and clearly didn't like another witch trying to hustle in on him. If she was honest with herself, she didn't like the fact that the chestnut hair witch was now the best pupil in most of their classes. That was normally a position set aside for Hester, she had made Head Girl by being top of most of her classes, and fighting off the competition of Stacey Wong, Yoko Hami and Mio Naiko who were the other four smartest girls in her year.

Hester knew that she was prettier than Hermione, had a better body, and was confident that she'd be able to keep Harry a lot happier in bed than the English witch. That was why it rankled her so much that Hermione had come out on top of the truth or dare rankings ahead of her. She put it down more to the fact that Hermione was famous because of what had happened in England, and that was why most of the boys in school fancied her. After all, didn't all wizards love a blonde Scandinavian witch? No, she would get a rise out of the girl at every opportunity she could and see if she couldn't get one up on Hermione and at the same time win Harry's affections.

Hermione had a wonderful bath and she was feeling refreshed and cheerful after Harry's considerate enchanting of her photo frame. After quickly getting dressed, she eagerly made her way to Harry's trunk from her own wanting to see her friend and thank him for cheering her up. She went through the corridor connecting their trunks and entered Harry's sitting room and noticed that he wasn't there but that his bedroom door was closed.

She remembered him saying that he'd changed the wards on his trunk to allow her admittance anywhere so she decided to put that theory to the test and made her way over to the door and put her ear against the door. She thought she heard someone moving around. Hoping that she'd get another show from Harry preferably not wearing a towel this time Hermione reached for the handle and slowly opened it happy that she could get in there.

She pushed the door open and her heart dropped at seeing Hester Steiggson staring back at her with a smirk on her face that Hermione just wanted to slap off her. 'What the hell is she doing in Harry's bedroom?!' Hermione screamed internally. Her stomach filled with dread that Harry and Hester might have spent the night together. Hermione looked at Hester and saw that she was wearing shorts and a sports bra styled top that showed off her figure magnificently. The material clung to her like a second skin and Hermione had to begrudgingly agree that she was an extremely pretty girl and had a body on her that any guy wizard or muggle would lust after. She reminded her of Fleur in that she was extremely beautiful and, like Fleur, had appeared during the Tri-Wizard tournament seemed to carry herself with an air about her that everyone else was inferior to her in some way.

Hermione tried searching for Harry behind her, to see if he was in the room, and to try and ascertain by the look on his face what he had been up to. She would know just by looking at Harry's face whether her suspicions were true.

"Morning Hermione." Hester greeted cheerfully while pulling the door towards her deliberately blocking Hermione from seeing into the room. Hester was enjoying watching the English skirt trying to figure out if Harry was in there.

"Morning Hester." Hermione greeted tensely trying to keep the hostility out of her voice, "Is Harry here?"

"Sadly no. I woke up this morning and he wasn't in bed." Hester replied, trying to refrain from laughing at the impact her statement had on Hermione. Even though what she said had been to make Hermione think she had spent the night in bed with Harry, it was actually correct. Although she wasn't going to tell Hermione that. She was getting too much satisfaction out of watching her squirm.

"You spent the night here?" Hermione enquired with dread. Feeling like a cannonball had dropped into her stomach at the thought of Harry sleeping with this trollop.

"Oh yes, Harry was absolutely wonderful last night, although we didn't get to sleep until really late." Hester replied gleefully.

"So you slept together then?" Hermione asked feeling tears threaten to form in her eyes.

"Well of course we did. Although we hadn't planned to as Harry was watching a film with Rosa and I, well it just happened." Hester replied with a light chuckle.

"But he barely even knows you. Where's Rosa then if you all spent the night together?" Hermione asked, hurt.

"Oh I don't know where she is. She was sleeping in the cinema room and she wasn't there this morning when I woke up." Hester replied.

"So you slept in the cinema room as well then?" Hermione asked her hopefully. 'If they were in the cinema room then Harry and Hester wouldn't have had sex in front of Rosa, would they? Don't tell me that he had sex with both of them!' she thought horrified that he'd sleep with two good looking Dragon girls.

"Hmmm." Hester said non-committedly, with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"So the three of you slept in there then and now Harry and Rosa aren't here. Maybe three was a crowd." Hermione said frostily as it was strange that if Harry had a girl in his bed that he wouldn't be there with her the next morning especially leaving her in his trunk alone.

Hester, peeved at Hermione's jab and for insinuating that Harry would choose Rosa over her, looked at the English girl and thought about how to get this one over on her. "Oh I don't know three can be just the right amount of company if it's the right people. Maybe they just decided to let me sleep in and went and got some breakfast. They must be starving after last night as we worked up quite the appetite. Anyway, Hermione I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go get ready for class and I'll need to grab something to eat myself. I'm quite famished after last night." Hester explained as she made her way past Hermione into the sitting room and cursed Rosa for not taking the picnic basket and her school bag back with her as she bent to pick them up clearly not missed by Hermione.

"What did you need the school bag and picnic basket for? Post sex snack and something read between shags?" Hermione asked coldly and probably with more venom than she had intended. She was hurt and now it would be obvious to Hester that she was hurt. Harry had known she was upset after Tracey's letter from Ron and had spent his night having sex with one or possibly two other girls, and all because she said that she was hanging out with the girls in another clan to try and cheer herself up a little. Hermione's brain reminded her again that he was single and that he could sleep with whoever he liked and that she couldn't go getting all uppity and defensive about it unless she told him how she felt.

Hester, while fancying Harry and wanting him for herself, wasn't cruel enough to completely destroy the girl as Hermione looked like she was about to cry. She replied, "Who said anything about having sex?" Hester smirked seeing that Hermione had fallen for her trap hook, line, and sinker. The English witch's head whipped up to look at her so fast she could have sworn she heard Hermione's neck crack.

"You implied you had sex with him last night and that you had spent the night together." Hermione retorted, her spirits soaring. 'Please say that haven't slept together and it was just Hester being a bitch. please, please, please, please, please!' she thought to herself.

"We did spend the night together the three of us, we did fall asleep together, but I didn't say we had been having sex. Who knew you would have such a dirty mind, don't look at me like that you can't blame me for your assumption." Hester said throwing Rosa's bag over her shoulder, picked up the picnic basket, and made her way to the door. She turned and looked at Hermione who had a big smile break out on her face after finding out that they hadn't slept together. 'She obviously has designs on her Harry, so maybe this will slow her in her tracks now that I've led her into a false sense of security.' Hester thought to herself.

"Oh thank Godric." Hermione thought her shoulders sagging in relief. "Sorry Hester. It's just the way you were saying you'd spent the night and finding you here in his room I just thought assumed after what you were saying that you'd..." Hermione said.

"shagged each other." Hester finished Hermione's sentence for her and getting a slow nod.

"I'm sorry Hester it was rude of me to assume. You're right of course, I don't know what I was thinking. I know Harry and I know he wouldn't sleep with some random girl who he's only known for five minutes. Of course, he hasn't slept with you, I really don't know what I was thinking so I apologize." Hermione explained as relief flooded through her that they hadn't been together like that.

Hester took the apology from Hermione but was insulted by Hermione's assumption that Harry wouldn't sleep with her because he didn't know her. Hester could get any wizard she wanted. She'd managed to get the last two head boys to go out with her and she had been asked out and propositioned by so many boys, and even the odd Sensei throughout her time at school that she knew if she put her mind to it she could have anyone she wanted. 'Well I was going to stop her squirming and was going to go easy on her but after that little comment I think it's time to put little miss perfect her in her place.' she thought to herself as she made her way closer to the exit of Harry's trunk.

"Apology accepted Hermione. Right well I'm going to get dressed and get something to eat. See you in a little while." Hester called.

"See you later Hester. If you see Harry on your travels can you tell him I'm waiting for him in his sitting room. I know he doesn't like people sneaking around his bedroom when he isn't here." Hermione said her voice all friendly but her message clear.

Nodding Hester smiled to herself internally and just as she was about to step out of the trunk she turned back and called out. "Oh by the way Hermione."

"Yes?" Hermione replied looking up, smiling.

"If you see Harry before I do can you tell him I couldn't find my panties anywhere and if he comes across them that I'd really like them back. Their one of my favorite pairs, although if he wants to keep them as a souvenir then that's fine." Hester replied her face all sweetness and light. 'There that wiped the smile of her bloody face.' on seeing the horrified look come back onto Hermione's face at that declaration.

Harry had enjoyed his morning fly. It had allowed him time to explore the school a little more because from the air as the morning fog burned away he had flown high enough to actually see that the school buildings were as Mio had said arranged in the Japanese symbol for life. He had flown to the summit of the mountain and had explored to see if her could find the flat outcrop of smooth rock. He had eventually found three really good locations very similar but not the one he had dreamt about. Confused as to whether it was just a dream or not he had continued his search and had found a series of the tunnels carved into the rock face that they had been down on the flying courses for Quidditch as it was like a maze inside the tunnels and reminded him of an ant colony with the inter connecting passageways. He had explored them for a while before taking a turn down on of the side tunnels where he had come face to face with the ghost like spirit of Ryu the Dragon guardian who directed him down one of the tunnels that turned out to lead to the Quidditch training pitch in the Dragon's Lair and Harry had emerged out of the rock face above one of the sets of goal posts.

He must had been flying for a couple of hours and was hungry, and he knew that he had to get ready for class. He landed and made his way out of the Quidditch area and up into the common room where he had remounted his broom and flew up to the top floor and headed directly to his dorm where he passed Nash, Chinook and Emre who told him to hurry up and join them for breakfast.

Harry told them he was just going to have a shower and he'd be straight down. He ducked into his room and made his way into his trunk and was happy, and surprised, to see Hermione seated in his sitting room reading something on her scroll viewer.

"Morning Hermione. You ok? I was worried that you were upset yesterday and I didn't know whether to come to Tiger Land and speak to you anyway. I know you said that you wanted a night with the Tiger girls but still I should have been there for you. I just decided that..." Harry explained before Hermione cut him off abruptly.

"You'd rather spend the night getting frisky with Hester Steiggson instead right?" Hermione asked in a huff and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat back looking at him expectantly.

"Well it's not what I'd rather have done but I was respecting your wishes to have some space." Harry replied defensively before adding "and what do you mean getting frisky?"

"Oh she was just coming out of your room when I got here telling me all about spending the night with you and Rosa Sanchez." Hermione answered with heat in her statement.

"She was in my room? What? Hermione, I did not spend the night getting frisky with Hester Steiggson." He replied firmly.

"Yes she was in your room Harry and came out talking to me as if you'd both been shagging all night." she fired back.

"Well we didn't. I barely even know the girl. So why would I sleep with her just like that?" he returned, not liking Hermione's tone.

"Because she's pretty and all the boys in this place fancy the trollop and you're a guy so obviously, you wouldn't mind a piece of her as well." she said rolling up her scroll viewer before stuffing it back into her bag.

"Look Hermione, I haven't been doing anything with Hester alright. She, Rosa and I were watching a film in my cinema room last night after they had come over here for some help with their defense essay. They brought a picnic basket with them and we ate some food, did some work, and then watched a film during which we all fell asleep." Harry explained wondering where she had got the idea that he and Hester had been fooling around.

"So you all slept together nice and cozy, did you? hmmmm!" Hermione accused closing her bag and throwing away to the other side of the couch. Harry put his broom down and sat next to her.

"No, we fell asleep and then when I woke up in the middle of the night. I conjured them both a blanket and then I went to bed. Alone." he responded. Her took her hand in his and slowly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. He didn't know why he did that but it just seemed the right thing to do.

"And her knickers?" Hermione asked tensely watching him closely.

"Excuse me, her what?" he asked chuckling. Hoping that his casual attitude to that would appease her but knowing Hermione it wouldn't.

"Her knickers. She said she couldn't find her panties and if you come across them then could you them back." Hermione explained crossly and her anger wasn't helped when he burst out laughing.

"Well they both left a pair in my room when I'd gone to the toilet and I think it was just a joke to try and embarrass me or something. I'll give them them back as it's not like I'm going to be wearing them or need them or anything. I certainly didn't ask for them and I think she's just winding you up Hermione." Harry replied.

"Why would she wind me up over something like that?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Why would I want or need her knickers? Maybe they like pulling pranks on people her like George and Fred used to do in Gryffindor tower all the time." he countered, running his hands through his hair as was his habit these days not enjoying the conversation one bit.

"Well she was implying that you two had sex together and then when I questioned her about it she said that didn't really know you well enough and that was fine and put my mind at ease a bit but then as she was leaving she said that about asking you to find her panties and return them to her." she replied.

"So you thought her and I had sex, interrogated her about it, and then she said that. Come on Hermione! She was blatantly trying to wind you up. You were probably going great guns at her questioning her and she probably thought it would be funny. Look I didn't do anything with Hester. No kissing, no touching, and certainly nothing sexual. She's just joking with you." Harry explained. He got up and went into his room, looking for his school bag. He saw that his bed had been made and wondered whether it was the house elves who had been in there.

That would have surprised him as the elves normally came in during class to tidy up. "So you didn't get up to any funny business with her or Rosa then?" Hermione called out to him from the sitting room.

"No definitely not." Harry replied quickly checking that the panties were all tucked away safe in his drawer and was wondering whether to give them back to Rosa and Hester but he couldn't think how he could do that with Hermione with him during the day. Plus, he would hate to open his bag in class and them fall out or have Hermione or anyone else spot them. "Besides, she's a nice enough girl but I don't really know her, so I certainly wouldn't get up to any of that sort of thing with her." Harry said closing the drawer and making his way back into his sitting room and sitting beside her again, looking into his bag to make sure he had everything.

Hermione let out a relieved sigh. "I knew you wouldn't. There's something about that girl that gets me all riled up." Hermione said.

"Clearly. You sure you don't fancy her? You're always telling me how pretty she is." Harry teased, her bumping her should playfully.

"No I don't fancy her!" Hermione scoffed. She got to her feet, seeing Harry smirking, thinking his joke had wound her up and started making her way to the exit of Harry trunk before calling over her shoulder and grinning, "Plus as far as witches go she's not my type."

"Wait, What?" Harry asked. "You mean you have a type of witch who is your type?" Harry spluttered.

"Maybe." Hermione teased as she exited the trunk.

Harry shook his head and wondered whether she was just teasing and set off after her to find out, happy that Hermione didn't seem to be taking Tracey's letter about Ron too hard, and wondering what the Tiger girls had said to her to have her in a teasing mood.

* * *

 **A/N - So a big thanks for Goldzar for my edits and throwing some ideas around with me.**

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this update out there after last weeks eventful and brutal chapter. So I tried something a little different with this chapter as it's all about four person's different points of view stretching over a couple of hours.**

 **I'm starting to build up a bit of a lead on my chapters so I'm hoping that I'll be able to post more regularly again soon.**

 **I had some really nice reviews and PM's after my last chapter that has boosted my confidence a bit, so I'm really going to push so that I can get more written and released for you all.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	74. Chapter 74 - Clandestine Cooperation

**Chapter 74 – Clandestine Cooperation**

 **Monday 15th August, Yushiro & Yushiro, First Avenue, Banzai Bazaar**

"Amy is that you?" Yuki Yushiro called out irritably, looking up from behind her desk and looking to the door in her office. She'd definitely heard the door to her sister's office close but couldn't tell if the noise had been her coming or going. Picking up her wand she said "Homenum Revelio" and saw an orange glow around the door to her sister's office.

Her sister, Amy, had got into an annoying habit of casting privacy and silencing charms onto her office door, so that Yuki couldn't tell when she was in her office, which Yuki suspected was a lot less than she should have been.

Yuki and Amy Yushiro were a pair of pureblood identical twins, both were thirty-three years old, although Yuki had been born fifteen minutes earlier than Amy, so was the elder of the two. A result of this was Yuki constantly felt like she had to be the mature one of the pair all the time since their parents' death almost seventeen years ago.

Yuki and Amy's parents had been magical solicitors before them and had run the Yushiro solicitors practice for over thirty years continuing the tradition of being a fair law firm who fought hard for their clients. The business had been in the family for over three hundred years. They were still a relatively new firm compared to Sasumi & Minohara, who were the other magical practice in the Banzai Bazaar and have been in practice over a thousand years.

Her family had a natural talent for the law and its interpretation and applicable uses in society. Most people didn't appreciate that each province had its own laws and statutes, as well as the national laws that applied for all of Japan. Their family had always been good at finding loopholes and ways to either circumvent or use the differing laws of the provinces.

Yuki and Amy had graduated at the top of their class at Mahoutokoro and were the first girls ever to be given the honor of Head Girl at the same time. Yuki had been in Tiger Clan and Amy had been in Dragon Clan they had both played on their clan's Quidditch teams as Chasers, and had both been competed against the other fiercely in everything they did, but still maintained their sisterly bond throughout the years and were friends as well as sisters.

They both had won special awards for their dueling prowess and Amy had been second in their year at dueling and had only lost out on the number one slot to her then best friend Satomi Kuzuko, who was the current and youngest ever Dueling Master at Mahoutokoro.

Amy had always been the one that had been the more studious and held more of an ambition to take over the practice when the time came for them to graduate, while Yuki had been the dreamer who had wanted to see the world and experience different cultures before coming back to help with the family business, although ideally after meeting the man of her dreams.

That had all changed when their parents had been killed along with some clients they were meeting. The only survivor of the attack had been the client's little girl who was only a year old at the time. After that Amy, had gone into herself and seemed like she was giving up on life as she sunk into depression. Yuki had put her dreams aside and spent her time, instead of dealing with her own grief, helping Amy through hers while trying to keep her family's dream alive.

Yuki and Amy couldn't stomach the thought of the poor little girl growing up in an orphanage after having her real parents ripped away from her so cruelly. So even though they were barely of age themselves they adopted the little girl so that she could stay with them and be raised by people who would understand the loss of her birth parents.

Both the girls had raised the little girl between them although Yuki had taken on more of the motherly role in keeping the youngster in line, and Amy had been the one who the young girl went to when there was mischief to be caused. They alternated their time between being at home and work until their daughter was old enough to either stay at home alone or as she got older came and worked with them in the holidays.

They all lived together in the Yushiro family home outside of Tokyo and the little girl's parent's house was sold and given that property in or around Tokyo was so highly sought by both magicals and NOMA's alike the property netted a high price.

Yuki had invested most of the money into a trust for her new adoptive daughter so that the sum would grow as she aged and by the time she became old enough to need or want things then she would have funds available.

Yuki and Amy had between them decided to invest the rest of the money that the sale of the house brought into the business and give it back to their daughter in shares, so that as the business made more profit then their little girl would get a share of them as well.

It was because of their raising the girl that both Amy and especially Yuki were still single as they put their focus into work and raising her, making sure that she had the life that they wanted her to have. Both Amy and Yuki were attractive witches and could most likely have any man they wanted but Yuki especially found it difficult to date because she struggled to unwind enough to actually commit the time to dating.

Amy had gone off the rails for a couple of years after their parents had been murdered and was determined to find their parents' killers and avenge their deaths. It was the little girl that had managed to keep Amy from completely losing the will to carry on.

Amy had taken to hanging out in bars, taverns, and clubs trying to gather information regarding who had killed their parents or why. This had led to Amy drinking more and more, which lead into her descending into brawling and getting into trouble with the authorities and a series of fines, cautions, and warnings from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Amy's spiral of depression and self-destructive pattern lasted until she was eventually reined in by a wizard, Suka Mann, who had been in one of the bars that Amy was involved in a fight in and managed to disarm and incapacitate her. He then apparated her away from the bar just before the aurors turned up. He told her how he had been a coach on the professional dueling circuit in Japan before losing his last fighter in an unauthorized duel that had proven fatal. But now it was time for Yuki to stop reminiscing and find Amy.

Getting up from her chair Yuki got up and stalked to her door she pulled it open quickly. She made the four steps across the corridor to Amy's office and tried the handle, but the handle wouldn't budge. Not all that surprised as Amy warded her office quite substantially when either with or without a client, Yuki knew that if she persisted in trying to gain entry then one of Amy's traps would activate.

Letting out a sigh Yuki turned and went back to her office where she took a piece of grey memo parchment and scribbled a quick note for Amy to come to her office as quickly as possible when she was available to, and turned it over and wrote Amy's name on the other side of the parchment. She tapped the parchment with her wand and the parchment folded up into a small paper aero plane and flew off towards the door where it did a diving barrel roll and disappeared under the door.

Yuki went back to the case study she had been reading as part of her research about property purchasing, planning and development. She had a meeting at Gringotts the following week that would be involving all of these elements and Yuki had insisted that it was important that the information was fresh in their minds.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Amy Yushiro's office, Yushiro & Yushiro, First Avenue, Banzai Bazaar**

Amy Yushiro was seated at her desk with her head held in her hands and her elbows resting on the polished wood of the desk exhausted, trying to concentrate on the parchment in front of her. Yuki had come to her that morning to tell her that the goblins at Gringotts had a potential, big, new client for them that wanted to meet them regarding some work for them.

She had drawn the short straw when Yuki had divided up the subjects for them to take on and had given Amy land acquisition, purchasing and planning, which in Japan was an absolute nightmare. Land was so sparse that it was always in demand, highly expensive, and traditionally was owned by certain rich members of society or the government.

Amy had been re-reading the same paragraph for the last hour but her concentration was just slipping constantly and she was making no progress. She had put wards to her office, so that no one could interrupt her. Yuki would most likely be flying through her refresher on property purchasing, planning and development, and would be coming to test how much Amy had taken in any minute.

The snow globe on Amy's desk suddenly glowed red, which meant that someone was trying to get into her office to see her. She had wards set to notify her whenever someone approached or tried to open her door. If Amy had to bet, she would say that it was Yuki coming to carry out her test on whether Amy had been studying up.

A small envelope was pushed under the door and the glow on her snow globe stopped glowing. Amy got up from behind her desk and made her way around it towards the envelope she picked it up and saw that there was no addressee on the front of the envelope. Which suggested that the letter had been delivered by hand instead via owl.

She turned the envelope over and saw the familiar stamp on the back of it. In jade, green wax sealing the flap of the envelope was the now very familiar symbol of a flaming sword stamped into the wax. She was now very familiar with symbol as she had seen it so many times over the last nine years, she knew who it was from before even opening it.

Make her way back towards the desk and taking her seat as well as a deep breath, she prepared to open the envelope. She hated receiving official communications because it was always painful. She opened the top draw of her desk and took out a six-inch-long piece of branded leather and clamped it between her teeth.

Steeling herself she pressed her thumb to the wax seal and immediately felt a shooting pain going up her thumb as if the bone of her thumb was being split apart vertically and then pulled apart by some unseen force.

Amy bit down hard on the leather to keep herself from shouting out in pain as for what felt like an age the pain worked its way up through her thumb and into her hand and just as the pain was becoming unbearable the wax seal cracked and the pain stopped.

Falling back into her chair breathing deeply to try and compose herself and slow her heart rate down again. She pulled the leather strap from her mouth and examining it for teeth marks, of which there were several, before tossing it back into the drawer and closing it with a familiar click.

After taking a few moments to compose herself she opened the letter and took out the note. To her annoyance, it was only two lines long.

 _ **Can you meet me in the usual place at six o'clock tonight? Send a reply in the usual way if you can attend. If I haven't received your response by four o'clock, I'll contact you another time. I'll have guarded the door and the password to gain entry is 'Clandestine'. I have news, come alone.**_

 _ **E. Sbr. S.**_

'Why does he always use that evil wax on his letters?' Amy thought to herself knowing the answer as he would tell her that it was for security in case the note fell into the wrong hands. It wasn't the best laid out plan. Firstly, because he must have delivered it personally to her office or had one of the staff do so.

Secondly, anyone who understood dedication wax would be able to figure out what they needed to do in order to use it. Granted the amount of pain it put a person through would have most remove their thumb and be hit with the consequences of their weakness for pain.

Taking the note, she threw it and the envelope into the air and cast a firebird charm at the parchment and the flaming bird shot towards the parchment and grabbed the letter and envelope in its talons, where the parchment ignited instantly and burnt into dust.

Again, the snow globe on her desk turned red and smiling to herself Amy thought that this time it would be Yuki, that the light will go out and within thirty seconds a memo will come flying through from under the door. She sat back in her high-backed chair and started counting off the seconds. She had only made it to seventeen when the familiar little paper aero plane squeezed under her door before looping round her and landing on her desk where the parchment opened.

 ** _Amy, stop hiding away in your office, and come talk to me about this meeting we've got. I promise not to test you on what you've been reading. Love Yuki_**

Amy rolled her eyes at her sister's predictability and pushing back from the desk she reached underneath and grabbed her high heels and slipped them back on, letting out a groan as she did. She had to walk through the whole of the Bazaar twice this morning. Once when getting off the Asian Express and then making it all the way to the office to then be told by Yuki that it was her turn to get breakfast after losing their bet that she would get to the office last.

It was a little game they liked to play with each other as nine times out of ten during the school year, Yuki would leave the house so early and get into work that she wouldn't have breakfast. Amy loving her lie ins was always the last out of bed and they had a rule that the last out and into the office was the one who had to get breakfast.

Yuki had a particular fondness for the coffee and bacon and pecan omelet wraps, that she had almost every morning. The problem was that the shop that sold them, Teapot Tammy's, was on the other side of the Banzai Bazaar near the Dragon Bowl arcade.

Amy went to her office door and taking the door handle, opened the door, marched across the corridor, and with a quick knock, opened the door and stepped into Yuki's office. She wasn't surprised to see Yuki scribbling away on a piece of parchment. She had another scroll on her desk above her parchment that was so long it trailed off her desk onto the floor. A new addition was a pair of purple framed reading glasses on her head resting against her forehead with the arms of the glasses going into her ears.

"Good to see you're hard at work sis. When did you start wearing reading glasses and do you need help with how to wear them properly?" Amy enquired grinning taking one of the seats on the opposite side of the desk to her sister.

"Ha ha. If you must know there something I picked up these up from Titbits and Things, they aren't a normal pair of glasses. You put the arms of the glasses into your ears and you put the glasses on the top of your head and position the scroll you want to read above what you're writing on.

Then the glasses will read the scroll above and speak the words through the end of the glasses you've got in your ears. It's like someone is reading the scroll to you and allows you to copy or write what you want but you don't have to concentrate on reading or going back and forth." Yuki explained taking the glasses out of her ears and passing them to her sister.

Taking the glasses from Yuki, she put them on feeling silly and moved them so that they sat on top of her head. Yuki turned the parchment around and passed across a quill and parchment, and told Amy to write down a flow chart of her daily routine. Amy, deciding to go along with it, started writing out her day and Yuki started moving the scroll as she wrote. As she wrote she suddenly heard a soft female voice start reading out text from the scroll about business ownership and the interpretation of investment to profit when dividends are due.

Amy looked up shocked. She quickly moved her eyes to see the passage that had just been said in her ears on the top of the scroll that Yuki had moved into place. "Wow that's really good. Do you not find it distracting though having someone talking while you're writing or trying to concentrate?" she asked.

"No more so than when we used to be in class and the Master was talking or people were asking questions. You are kind of listening without really having to listen." Yuki replied putting the scroll and parchment back to their original places before getting up and walking around the front of her desk to take the seat opposite her sister.

"Wicked. How much were they? I might get a pair." Amy asked.

"They were only four Gin and six Kin, which I thought was a bargain." Yuki replied happily.

"So, you summoned me, what's this meeting you had this morning all about? I've got to be honest Yuki all that stuff is really dull." Amy mused as she leaned back in the chair rocking it up onto its back legs.

"Well I was talking with our business account manager this morning when he said that there was another goblin who came and introduced himself. He explained that he represented a very wealthy client who was looking for a solicitor to help with some property and business purchases." Yuki explained.

"Right so what you think studying all this stuff will what? Impress them into hiring us?" Amy asked.

"Well it won't do any harm to be as prepared as possible, will it? Besides the way, the goblin was talking about this client of theirs it sounds like they are incredibly wealth and politically powerful. The goblin kept saying that it could ensure the financial stability of our firm for generations." Yuki replied with a wistful look on her face as she thought about the possibility of expanding their practice, increasing their staff, and ordering an office manager to keep things ticking over smoothly.

"I still think it's a bit off that we have to pretty much audition for this person though. I mean why don't they just come into the office here and speak with us?" Amy asked irritably.

"Well Gringotts said that they have limited time available because they've got other things that they have to attend to during the week, and are normally only available once or twice a fortnight. They said that this client has the potential to buy up almost all the businesses in the Bazaar." Yuki explained, her voice slightly in awe at that kind of wealth and Amy sat up at that little piece of information.

"So, what I'm hoping is that by reading up and refreshing ourselves of property and land purchasing and planning laws that we'll be as prepared as we can and dazzle the client with our brains and commitment." Yuki added.

"And if they are good looking then we'll dazzle them with something else." Amy chipped in helpfully, getting a roll of the eyes from her sister. "No point denying it Sis. We've landed more than a dozen big clients because they like the way we look."

"No I wouldn't deny that we've got more than enough clients purely because the smarmy buggers want to perv on us, but that doesn't mean we don't have to know our stuff." Yuki replied. "So anyway, this client is going to confirm when they are going to meet with us but Gringotts says it should be in the next fortnight so we've got time to brush up on these things. I still think it would be prudent to maybe pass some of our other easier work onto some of the associates at the moment, just so we can clear our schedule a bit." Yuki added.

"No arguments from me there as its tedious stuff, land and property law. I've got to go to a meeting after work with that Song account as there is a couple of complications that I need to sort out." Amy put in hoping that Yuki wouldn't question her too much about it.

"God that account is becoming a really pain in the arse Amy. You seem to be doing an awful lot of work on that account for very little reward. We've not had a payment from them since their initial retainer and you must have done enough work on that account already to have spent all that up." Yuki replied, observing her sister as she was being kind in saying that.

"I know, I know. I'll tell them that they need to issue us a payment for the work I'm doing tonight. It's tricky though because I've been working for them for years." Amy explained hoping that the talk of getting money off them would stop Yuki from pressing further. "So, I'm meeting them around six o'clock so I don't know whether I will be home in time for dinner."

"I've got a meeting with the Yashida cooperation as well tonight so me neither. I think I'm meeting them for around half six, so I guess I'll see you at home tonight and I'll get something when I'm out." Yuki replied before adding. "Now about this meeting with Gringotts. The only information I've been able to get off Gringotts was that the person involved is a celebrity but they didn't give any indication as to who."

"So, who do you think it might be?" Amy asked getting a shrug from her sister as a sly grin settled onto her head. "Right I've got an idea. Let's make a bet to see who can find out as much as possible about the person we're meeting with and then two days before the meeting we'll both write down who we think it is and exchange them." she suggested thinking that she would have a distinct advantage over her sister.

"Sounds like it could be fun. What are the terms for if one of us wins, draw etc."? Yuki asked with a wave of the hand thinking about how she could use her network of contacts in order to win the bet.

"How about if I win then you have to get breakfast every day for a month and have to go out on a date with someone I pick for you." Amy answered with a wicked smile, thinking that it would be good to get her sister out on a date because she really hadn't dated anyone for a long time and it would do her good.

Yuki thought about Amy's proposal confident that she would be able to find out who the meeting was with before it happened, especially as she knew the goblin she had spoken with at Gringotts. Thinking about what she could do to extract her revenge on Amy if she loses the bet. "Alright I'll agree to that although I don't think that I particularly need to go out on a date. What I'll suggest is that if I win then you have to get the breakfast every morning, make the dinner every night and that you have to go on a date with someone I pick out for you." Yuki said holding her hand out for Amy to shake and challenging her to accept.

Amy took the hand and shook it, "and if we both find out who it is before we go then we have to go on a double date." she added with a sly grin as Yuki was already shaking her hand and laughing internally at her sister moving to soon.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Yuki said "Deal."

"Deal" Amy agreed thinking of what guy to try and set her sister up with.

* * *

 **Wednesday 17th August, Dining Hall, Dragon's Lair**

Having gone through their daily breakfast routine Harry and Hermione had found that a lot of the Dragons had already been down for breakfast and had gone to get ready for class. The only others at the table were Trevor Startlegnash who kept staring at Hermione, while Chinook and Emre were both trying to talk him into a quick game of exploding snap before class.

"So, you are just going to drop a comment like that and then completely leave me hanging?" Harry asked, astonished that Hermione had said that she had a type of witch that she found attractive.

"Maybe. You're such a guy Harry. What is it about the thought of two witches together that get wizard's all heated up? On second thought, I don't think I want to know the answer to that." she laughed at him as he pulled a mock shocked expression.

"Well what can I say. The thought of you and another witch... Phew" Harry replied blowing out his cheeks and pulling his collar away from his neck as if he was all hot under the collar. This earned him a playful swat on the arm.

"You're such a kidder Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes assuming that he was playing. She turned to look at him and gave him a look to see if he was serious.

"If you say so." Harry said with a dreamy expression on his face as he let out a sigh and rested his hand on his chin and his elbow on the table. Hermione was just about to say something when her attention was taken by the arrival of Hester and Rosa into the dining hall. To Hermione's annoyance both girls looked amazing as they both had their hair down and there make up tastefully done.

"Morning Harry, Morning Hermione." Rosa greeted as she delicately took the seat next to Harry after she had managed to sneak in there before Hester had got a chance. "Thank you for letting me stay over last night. I had a wonderful time."

"You're very welcome Rosa. It was a fun night and we got loads done on your Defense work. I just hope that I was able to help." Harry replied finishing his toast.

"Si, you did. I didn't get as much done as I'd like but maybe we can schedule another date and work on it again this week?" Rosa asked giving him an eye lash flutter.

"Oh, yes it would be really great if I could get some more help as well. Granted you wore me out last night, but I'd really like to spend some more time getting down to it with you." Hester added giving Hermione a pointed look, which Hermione returned with gusto.

Sensing the hostility between the two girls, Harry decided that it would be best to make a quick exit at the first opportunity rather than seeing breakfast descend into Hermione and Hester taking lumps out of each other verbally and maybe physically. "Sure, I'm sure we can arrange another night to get it sorted." Harry said as Hester and Rosa gave him a dazzling smile and started getting their breakfast.

"Right girls we're going to have to go now as we've got class soon and we want to have a word with Master Tao about what he assigned us last week." Hermione announced getting to her feet and almost pulling Harry out of the chair, which caused him to give her a quizzical look as it was clear that Hermione didn't want to be around the two girls but the physical manner in which she had insisted he get up had come as a surprise. ' _What is going on. Why is_ _she acting so jealous of these two for?_ ' he thought to himself as he smiled at the two other girls as he stood fully out the seat. "See you later girls." he winked at them thankfully that Hermione couldn't see.

"See you later Handsome." they both called out getting a huff from Hermione and he could have sworn he heard her mutter "tramps" under her breath.

They made their way out of the Dragon's Lair and Harry saw that the mornings fog had completely burned away now and he told Hermione all about the tunnel system he had found at the top of the mountain excitedly. Hermione let him ramble on and pretended like she was listening to him.

"Hermione what's up with you?" he suddenly asked her.

"Nothing's up I'm fine." she replied a little too quickly and to forced.

"No, you're not. I know when something is off with you as I know when your humoring me. Is it Ron?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No... well not really. I mean I was absolutely fuming about Tracey's letter yesterday but the Tiger girls helped me realize that I have to give Ron the chance to explain himself as what Tracey said she saw could have been a complete misunderstanding, and I don't really want to believe that Ron could do such a thing to me. Until I've spoken with him and found out whether what Tracey thinks she saw is right or a misunderstanding I've got to give him the benefit of the doubt.

I know that you might think that is a bit naïve of me, but the way I see it is it makes more sense. Plus, how foolish would I look if I went accusing him of cheating on me and it all turned out to be a big misunderstanding and it wasn't Ron that Tracey thought she saw or there was another couple in there and Ron and Lavender were meeting up to discuss this bloody interview we have to do? Anyway, that wasn't what I was thinking about though." she replied not wanting to meet his eye.

"Well I can understand that you want to give Ron a chance to explain and I don't think it's naïve but quite the opposite actually, very mature. I mean it's pretty incredible to think that Ron would cheat on you anyway if you think about it. I mean seriously, after you anyone else is going to be a serious step down, aren't they?" he said honestly with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"That's very sweet of you Harry, however I think we both know that isn't true. I mean look at all the girls here. The girls here are a lot prettier than I am and most of them aren't as bookish and serious as I am and would turn any guy's head. Plus, you know we're all famous now, so I bet Neville and Ron will have witches throwing themselves all over them.

Look at what happened when you started getting all that fan mail in school when you did that interview about Voldemort's return and women were sending you all sorts of things. You aren't dense enough to have not noticed the girls here all giving you the eye and throwing themselves all over you. Especially those two trollops you spent last night with. That's what I'm worried about, that your going to have some girl try and entrap you into a relationship or a situation, who you don't know or really like." she replied sadly.

"Hermione, like I've been telling you, you are beautiful it has been proven with the truth or dare rankings that came out with you on top. None of the girls here are anywhere close to being as good as you. Don't look at me like that I mean it. Ron would have to be the biggest idiot in the world to have got up to anything behind your back.

As for those two, I seriously didn't get up to anything with either of them, and the only reason I was spending time with them was because you weren't here but in Tiger Land wanting a night with the Tigers. I'm not going to fall for any girl that throws themselves at me. I can say No to someone's advances you know." Harry replied taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze before continuing. "I think they're just teasing you and you keep rising to the bait for some reason. I can't have whoever I want and I'm being serious. After you anyone else would be a poor substitute." he explained, "You can't improve upon perfection after all." he added raising their hands to his mouth and placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"You really are something else you know." she smiled at him and gently bit her lower lip seeing his eyes go to it and him involuntarily lick his lips. 'He's so sweet to me. God I want to just kiss him all over.'Hermione gushed to herself. She moved to give him a kiss on the cheek but just as she puckered her lips they heard Mio calling from ahead where the Tigers were already sat outside the classroom for their Arithmancy lesson and waiting eagerly.

"Come on, Mio looks like she has something she wants to tell you." Harry said grinning at her and pulling her along behind him.

* * *

 **Monday 15th August, Elixir Eddies, Corner of Ordn Alley & Emperors Road, Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo**

Amy Yushiro had made her way quickly along First Avenue passed Chin Chin's Casino and rounded the corner onto Emperors Road passing Gringotts on her right. The large white bank always felt a little intimidating to Amy whenever she had to go in there.

Turning onto Emperors Road she checked over both of her shoulders and stepped up into the foyer of The Rack Shack tablet hotel stepped back behind a wall and observing the street to see if anyone had been following her or to see if anyone she had seen on First Avenue had followed her around the corner.

She hadn't noticed anyone but it was best to be safe than sorry, so she stepped back out onto the street and casually looked around her checking her watch as if she was waiting for someone but was actually clocking faces.

She started walking and took a left down Gin Lane going along the side of the Rack Shack, before taking a right onto Healers Alley before then taking her next left down the Gold Road towards the Central Square where most of the market stalls were, constantly checking over her shoulder. She wound her way through the patrons of the stalls hoping that if anyone was following her that they would get delayed as she ducked and dived through the crowd.

Exiting the Central Square at the next right turn she made her way up toward Ordn Alley towards Emperors Road which ran across the top of the Bazaar. She ducked into the door of Elixir Eddies where she quickly took a seat facing the door and picked up the drinks menu and opened it quickly blocking her from view and taking her wand and holding it in the fold of the menu ready just in case someone did come in.

She waited a couple of minutes checking to see if anyone entered or came passed, but no one did. She did a quick sweep of the bar with her eyes and saw two elderly wizards seated playing wizard chess with glasses of liqueur in front of them and there was a couple sat eating some dinner at one of the tables but other than that the bar was deserted.

Catching the barman's eye, who hadn't moved or even acknowledged her strange urgent behavior since she entered the bar, she saw him do a subtle sideways nod towards the doors at the back of the bar. Amy returned the nod and putting the menu down, after storing her wand, made her way towards the back of the bar.

Elixir Eddies had been the hang out of choice when Amy and Yuki had been at school and they used to regularly frequent the bar with their gold along with their friends. The bar itself was quite large and had a cobblestone floor, oak tables, and a polished bar.

All around the walls were photos of groups of people who had attended the bar during its time as it used to be a celebrity hang out, although there were now more new and modern bars that had taken patronage away from Elixir Eddies over the years. The bar still had potential, but it's owner hadn't been motivated enough the last few years to keep trying to attract new customers and was happy for the regulars it had to keep the bills being met and a small profit being made.

The bar was owned by her friend from high school Sabre Suzuka but everyone called him 'Eddie' as the bar originally had been owned by his uncle Eddie Chow, who had left Sabre the bar when he was diagnosed with Cerebrumous Spattergroit that got into his throat and made him lose his voice.

Most other business owners in the Bazaar knew Eddie Chow really well but the way he spoke about Sabre so fondly they assumed that he was his son rather than his nephew. Everyone thought and always commented that Sabre was very much like Eddie and so they had got into a habit of calling him Eddie instead of Sabre.

Amy reached the end of the bar and saw the door towards the toilets, next to a door that had a little tarnished gold plaque that stated it was for employees only. Taking her wand, she placed the tip against the door handle and spoke "Clandestine". She heard the door unlock she pulled it towards her and slipped in quickly closing it with an audible click.

Stepping into the room she descended the three steps, ducking her head due to the low ceiling, and looked around the room. It was effectively a store room with boxes of liqueur stacked up against three of the walls and against the wall to left was a long table about seven feet in length with lots of potions equipment bubbling away and emitting puffs and swirls of different color smoke.

In the middle of the room was a circular wooden table with six chairs surrounding it. There were no occupants in any of the chairs, and there was a single solitary orb glowing above the table like a light providing the only light other than the colors coming from the bright colored potions that seemed to glow in the dark.

Checking her watch Amy saw that she was on time and started to wonder where he was as he was never late and was always, if anything, annoyingly early. He would normally mock her if she was the slightest bit late. Amy walked around the table and was going to sit in the chair facing the single door into the room and reached for it, when she suddenly felt a strong urging to sit on the chair two to the left of the one she was reaching for.

Recognizing a compulsion charm, and believing he wouldn't have anything sinister lying in wait for her, she went to the chair and pulled it out hoping this wasn't just another one of his stupid pranks. She flicked the tails of her coat to the side as she sat down and leaned back on the chair. Amy let out a yelp as the chair felt like it had a sticking charm on the back of it holding her to it, suddenly tipped backwards quite violently and Amy scrambled with her hands and feet to try and stop herself tipping back.

She ultimately failed and the chair toppled backwards. Amy braced herself for the impact of hitting the floor, which didn't come. Instead a trapdoor had opened behind her and Amy and the chair both fell backwards through the hole in the floor. Amy fell around twenty feet as the chair did a series of backward somersaults before landing correctly on the legs of the chair. This left her feeling a little disorientated as she tried to stand, wobbled on her feet, and fell over onto her bum.

"Nice of you to drop in." greeted a wizard leaning against the wall on his shoulder with his arms across his chest smiling at Amy.

"Sabre! For Buddha's sake, what the hell was that all about? Can't you just say hello like a normal person?" Amy chastised the smiling wizard as her senses righted themselves and saw that she was in a thin grey stone corridor that had a series of lamps leading both in front of her for around fifteen feet and behind her for about thirty feet.

"Come on Amy, where would be the fun in just leaving the door open for you and saying hello." The wizard named Sabre replied, while approaching Amy and holding out his hand to help her up.

Amy took the outstretched hand and with the aid of the wizard pulled herself up. "You've not changed a bit from school, always joking around and playing pranks on people." Amy playfully chastised him, while stepping into his embrace and giving him a hug.

Happy to have to beautiful dark haired witch in his arms he replied, "Sadly we both know that isn't true because certain events have forced us to grow up quicker than we might have wanted to."

"I'd argue that you still haven't really grown up, as you've just demonstrated." She grinned at him stepping back and leaning back in his arms as they looked at each other smiling before enveloping each other in a hug again. "I've missed you Sabre and I've not seen you for ages Sabre. Where have you been?"

"I've missed you to Amy. Believe me it wasn't by choice that I haven't seen you recently but I got summoned to headquarters to give a report and I've also got important news for you." Sabre said somberly, which caused Amy to lean back out of their embrace.

"You got summoned to headquarters? Why?" Amy asked surprised and with more than a little fear creeping into her voice.

"That's one of the reasons I've brought you here as I'm going to need your help. Come on let's take a seat." Sabre replied and took Amy's hand and led her down the lamp lit corridor. They emerged into what Amy knew was Sabre's apartment. Sabre lived underground in a hidden cellar style apartment that had low ceilings and for most people they might find being underground disconcerting but both Sabre and Amy liked it as it made them feel secure.

The room was well lit with lots of lamps providing the light for the room and a series of mirrors were located throughout the room that helped reflect the light within the room making it brighter as they reflected the light around.

Within the living area that they had walked into was a fire place on the left-hand side of the room, which was connected to the floo network that could take you anywhere connected to the Asian floo network but was monitorable by the ministry.

On the wall to the right was a pair of doorways that led to a reasonably sized bedroom along with an en suite and through the other door was a modest kitchen and storeroom.

The only other exit in the room was on the far wall opposite the corridor entrance, which was what looked like an empty door frame that looked to have a taut black curtain stretched between the from giving it an appearance of an empty door frame Amy knew, having used it before, that this was Sabre's emergency escape exit or Appgate as they had christened it. She knew that using it would be untraceable as well as she had helped design it.

Herself and Sabre had gone through the Banzai Bazaar and created twelve hidden exits' that were connected to this doorway and had charmed it so that when you went through the door that it would bring you out randomly at one of the locations that you've linked to the door.

The locations were made as exit only as they were on blank walls or coming out of shop windows and they didn't want anyone accidently leaning against the wall and then appearing in Sabre's apartment.

Amy had one in her office as well, hidden behind her book case, as they had deemed it prudent to have a quick way of getting away in case they were ever raided and pursued because unless you had hold of the person as they went through then the second person would come out at a different location as they both had to deal with less than reputable characters on a regular basis.

The rest of the living room had a dark blue Persian rug stretching across most of the floor and two sofas' facing each other along with two small side tables, one next to each sofa, and there was a couple of book cases along with a writing desk. The rest of the room was pretty bare but Sabre had always maintained that he didn't spend that much time in the apartment other than to sleep or eat then there was no point in decorating too extensively.

Indicating for Amy to take a seat on one of the sofa's, Sabre took his wand and summoned a bottle of Filigree's fruit punch, which he knew was one of Amy's favorite drinks, along with a couple of glasses from the kitchen. He dropped into the seat opposite Amy as he caught the bottle and put it on the table next to him. With lightning quick reflexes, he caught the two tumbler glasses that came whizzing out of the kitchen a second later.

He uncorked the bottle and poured them both a glass of the fruity alcohol and then cast a cooling charm on their glasses to help aid the drink keeping it chilled in their glasses and handed one to Amy.

"So, come on don't keep me in suspense. Why did you have to go to headquarters?" Amy asked as she thanked him for the drink and took a sip of the drink feeling the sweet refreshing nectar set of flavor bombs in her mouth before she swallowed the alcohol and felt the warming sensation start rising through her.

Sabre took a long slow drink before setting his glass down, leaning forward, and resting his elbows on his knees. "I've been set a mission to gather intelligence on a couple of foreigners who have arrived in the country recently. Colonel Oren, who has recently been promoted to run and maintain Tokyo province has requested a meeting with me to discuss my progress." he explained.

"Colonel Oren? As in Chi Oren?" Amy asked him her stomach tightening as he nodded that was correct. "Jeez she's meant to be a real evil bitch. Why are they moving her here?"

"Yes, Chi Oren. She has been promoted as Colonel Lao has been promoted to second in overall command behind the general and the general wanted him in a closer province to headquarters. As to why well the General has been impressed with what Colonel Oren has done in Osaka province and wanted to see what she could do with the capital, which is pretty worrying as I know the Captain in Osaka that was under as she was his major and he's said that the fearsome reputation is more than justified as she's quick to anger and lethal." Sabre explained while taking another sip of his drink.

Shaking her head Amy replied "This doesn't sound good. It was bad enough here when we joined up when Zao Ming was in charge and I thought we'd managed to find a bit of salvation from the violent crimes when Colonel Lao moved her, but I wouldn't be surprised if we return to those days again."

"I know and that's part of the reason I wanted to speak with you tonight as they are having a meeting here in about an hour and Colonel Oren is coming and the talk is that she is going to make a series of changes to the command structure here. I don't know what her plans are for me but I wanted to see you in case I get sent away to a different province." Sabre explained as he drained his drink before adding, "I wanted to see whether I could try and talk you out of pursuing this and for you to leave the ranks, so that I know your safe. The ministry is getting more involved now and that's not to mention that other lot. I... I just don't want you to get hurt, especially when I might not be here to help you."

"That's really very noble of you Sabre but I didn't get made Lieutenant within a couple of years by being a shrinking violet. I won't be leaving the Jade Dragon until I have done what I want to do." Amy replied draining her own drink. "I really don't want you to go. We've made so much more progress since we started working together and I think we make a pretty formidable team when we are together." Amy added softly, looking down into her glass afraid to meet his eye and have him see the truth of how much she cared about him and wanted them to be together in this.

"I don't want to go either but I might not have a choice. If I'm ordered to go then I won't have a choice. We've worked so hard to get to this point together it would feel wrong to be separated now. So, I thought that if you didn't need to get back you could stay here for a while and watch and listen to what's going on?" he asked hoping that she'd agree to stay as he would feel safer with her there.

Amy thought about this for a while and given what she had heard about Chi Oren she decided that she would stay and observe if for no other reason than to protect Sabre in case something went wrong. "Alright then Sabre I'll stay, although I will have to go home tonight because Yuki will be expecting me."

Sabre smiled warmly at her and nodded. "Thanks Amy. I'll feel a lot better with you looking out for me like a guardian angel."

"We look out for each other Sabre. We always have." Amy smiled. "Anyway, seeing as how we've got over an hour to kill before they arrive how about you make me something to eat? I'm starving."

"Ha when are you ever not starving and thinking about food. It's amazing that you never put any weight on with the amount of food you put away." Sabre responded cheekily avoiding the swat of Amy's hand, as he passed she smacked him on the bum causing them both to laugh.

"Anyway Sabre" Amy called out as Sabre made his way into the kitchen, "you never said who you were meant to be gathering intelligence on and why."

"Oh right, well you're not gonna believe this." Sabre said as he came back into the sitting room and flopped down onto the sofa next to Amy. "Guess who arrived in Japan a couple of weeks ago, from England?" he asked excitedly.

"Who?" Amy asked. Curious as to who would have attracted the interest of the Jade Dragon from England and curious as to why Sabre would be looking so excited about it.

"I'll give you a clue. Who do you think would be the most useful person or people for bringing down dark witches and wizards?" Sabre asked trying to stop blurting out the answer.

"You mean besides Albus Dumbledore? He was murdered so it can't be him." Amy mused to herself.

"You're getting close and thinking along the right lines. Think younger than Dumbledore, as in a lot younger." Sabre teased getting a gasp from Amy.

"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed loudly before remembering to try and keep her voice down.

Nodding eagerly Sabre grinned at her "and Hermione Granger." he added as Amy's jaw dropped.

"And is this who you're meant to be gathering intelligence on for the Colonel?" she asked him.

"Yes... and that's where I need your help."


	75. Chapter 75 - A Knight in Round Glasses

**Season's Greetings my Rabid Readers and welcome to chapter 75. Huzzah!**

 **Chapter 75 – A Knight in Round Glasses**

 **Thursday Afternoon,18th August, Path from Dragon's Lair to the Dueling Hall, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

Harry and Hermione made their way along the path towards the dueling hall with the rest of the Dragons. Rachel and Erin were talking with Hermione about what her thoughts on a particular Rune cluster deactivation process that they had to work on that day, and Hermione was in her element explaining to the two girls how the cluster could be improved and had the two girls listening with rapt attention.

Harry was walking along with Sunny Hichiro, Riko 'Ray Ray' Rei, Hester Steiggson, and Charlie Chung about the previous days Quidditch lesson. Charlie, Ray Ray and Sunny made up the three Chasers for Dragon clan and Hester was their Seeker. They were discussing how at Mahoutokoro the Seekers tended to interact with Chasers a lot more and how once a month Master Yoshi would come to the clan areas to do additional work with the Clan usually to help them develop secret moves as each clan have their own style and way of doing things.

That morning in Ancient Runes Harry had received a really good surprise at the end of the class. When he submitted his work, he had noticed on the runes band on his uniform that the blue band now had a horizontal black stripe going through it. Master Yamagoshi had given him a rare smile and informed him that he'd moved up to the next grade with his Ancient Runes knowledge and that when he made his stripe brown then he would nearly be ready to take his OWL in Runes.

Hermione had absolutely fawned over Harry how proud she was of him that over a single summer he'd almost managed to learn up to OWL level and she had seemed completely ecstatic. She'd told him that she wished he had been in her Runes class at Hogwarts all those years, and he'd confessed that he wished he had been as well rather than wasting his time in divination. He was really enjoying runes and Master Yamagoshi had said that he had a natural talent for being able to read them as she couldn't remember a student who got the translations wrong so rarely.

Harry had been congratulated by the rest of the Dragons at lunch and even though it was only Hermione, Sunny, Hester, Erin Seung and Rachel Yu that were really focused on runes as the others were more focused on other subjects, the rest of the Dragons had all joined in the conversation over lunch. It was American food day and Harry had had one of the most enjoyable lunches he'd had since he'd been at the school and had started to load his plate up with hamburgers, pizza, brisket and ribs to the point where Hermione had had to remind him that he had their extra dueling class with Master Kuzuko that afternoon, and that if they were going to be doing hand to hand combat he might regret it if he got hit in the stomach.

This had struck a chord with Harry and he had replaced some of the food and ate a more reasonable amount instead of eating enough that Ron would have had trouble keeping up with him. All the Dragons were going to be doing the advance dueling lessons as what the Turtles and Tigers had said about the Dragons had been true. They all loved dueling and had a really good power output and knew some really interesting spells. Harry had talked with Hero during dueling class and he had told him that all the Turtles were going to take the extra classes as they really wanted to improve their skills and power and needed the practice.

Hermione had told him that Mio and Li had said that most of the Tigers were going to do the extra classes as well, at least until the workload of the other subjects got too much to keep doing them, because they would need to use the time for assignments and additional reading. Harry suspected that this would be the case with most students as the workload he noticed was slowly starting to increase, although he was finding that between Hermione being Hermione and pushing him to keep improving, as well as his own new motivation and willingness to learn that he was keeping up quite well.

It had been his biggest regret in Hogwarts that he hadn't studied and worked as hard as he should. Everyone who ever talked about his parents or Sirius always said that they were brilliant in all the subjects. His mother was exceptional with potions and charms, and his father had been exceptional at transfiguration and defense, but from reading both his parents and Sirius' journals it was obvious that they were more than proficient in potions as they had all developed their own potions that could make him an absolute fortune if he produced and sold them to the masses. His Dad's aftershave potion would make an absolute killing, anyone who smelt it told him he should sell it when they found out that he had brewed it himself.

As they walked along they saw that the Phoenix Clan were approaching up the path from the Phoenix Nest. Sunny had to restrain the Dragons from sending curses towards the Phoenix members. From what Harry could see most of the Phoenix Clan members didn't look too happy with Marco Ronaldo as he Egg, Cadogen Ryan and that girl who was a Beater for the Phoenix team were all skulking along behind the rest of the eleventh-year Phoenix members.

Stacey caught Harry's eye as the paths neared each other and gave him a short nod of acknowledgement and looked towards the school. Which Harry assumed meant that they would talk when they got up to class. They hadn't been able to speak much over the week other than through their scroll viewers and Stacey was still saying that she didn't want to disclose who wrote the note to himself and Hermione.

He'd been unable to speak with her during Quidditch lessons because Master Yoshi had them doing an assault course over obstacles on foot. Harry had been surprised that they would have to do something like that without flying but Master Yoshi had explained that Quidditch was about physical and mental strength not just skill. A Quidditch game had the potential to last for over a day like one of the recent matches in the Japanese league and that they needed their bodies and minds capable of lasting the distance. As they approached the school the Phoenix Clan members peeled off to the left to navigate around the school buildings whereas the Dragon's the peeled off to the right doing the same. This would take the Dragons on a longer route to the dueling hall but they would rather have to walk further than walk along with the Phoenix Clan members.

As the Dragons passed the library and made their way towards the dueling hall they saw that the Turtles and the Tigers were all sat down outside the dueling hall with some people reading, other's writing, some playing exploding snap. and a lot of them just sitting round talking. Hero seeing the Dragons approach got up and made his way across to them.

"What's going on Hero? Why are you all sat outside?" Rosa asked him.

"Can't get in, Master Kuzuko hasn't opened the doors yet, but she shouldn't be long as the gong for class hasn't gone off yet." he explained before turning to Harry and Hermione. "Hi guys, how you finding things with the Dragons?" he asked.

"Hi Hero, pretty good thanks and we've had fun." Hermione answered, noticing a flicker of disappointment on Hero's face but it was gone before she could blink.

"Yeah it was pretty impressive considering that it's all underground. Everyone having their own rooms instead of dorms is different." Harry added.

"You've all got your own individual rooms?" Hero exclaimed turning to Rosa who had been joined by Hester and Sunny.

"Si, don't you Turtle's all have your own individual rooms now that you are in your final year?" Rosa asked.

"No, we're still in dorms and always have been." Hero replied with a shrug.

"But your OWL and NEWT years are the most important what if you want somewhere quiet to study?" asked Hester.

"Or to get up to other things of a more personal nature." Sunny added looking at Hermione, this caused Hermione to blush under his gaze.

"You wouldn't want to get up to anything of a personal nature with that one Hachiro." Marco Ronaldo called over to Sunny and pointing at Hermione to snickers from Egg and Cadogen who were stood behind him.

"What are you on about Marco? Plus, I don't remember anyone talking to you." Sunny called back his voice dripping with dislike.

"I think you better watch your mouth before it talks you into trouble." Harry added firmly stepping in front of Hermione and towards Marco his anger starting to bubble slowly.

"Oh ho ho, looky here Potters wanting to be a so-called hero again trying to protect his ugly little NOMA girlfriend." Marco mockingly called out getting a laugh from Egg and Cadogen as the girl who had been walking up the hill with them pulled a face at Marco's comment.

"Ugly? Ha! You wouldn't know ugly even if it came and sat on your face Ronaldo, although you should know ugly when you look at yourself in the mirror each morning." Louis from Turtle Clan shouted out getting a laugh from the males in Turtle Clan, as the girls carried on talking thinking that it was usual before class ribbing.

"You clearly need your eyes checking if you think Hermione's ugly. Plus, she's already shown your little dumpy friend there how easily she can kick his arse without my help." Harry added pointing at Egg whose grin slid off his face, before adding "and if you don't keep your trap shut then I'll be more than happy to send you for a little stay in the hospital tent. Now sod off and mind your own business you tosser!" Harry called loudly causing the other students to stop talking and look at the brewing confrontation going on as Marco appeared to be wanting to take on Harry Potter.

"What the hell is a tosser? Are you trying to insult me by saying I like to throw things?" Marco fired back pulling a face like Harry was stupid or something.

"A Tosser is someone who masturbates excessively, although maybe you just get one of your two boyfriends over there to do it for you." Harry replied getting laughs from some people and sharp intakes of breath from others. The other students watched on excitedly as they hadn't really seen Harry Potter prepared to throw down before as most of the time they had seen him dueling in class it was like his was just toying with his opponent.

"Harry! Please just leave it, that idiot isn't worth it seriously." Hermione pleaded calmly standing in front of Harry trying to calm him down with her back to Mark.

"Who you calling an idiot?!" Marco shot back his anger boiling up quickly.

"Well seeing as you're the biggest one here, it's safe to assume you, you greasy haired turd." Harry replied his anger flaring as he tried to get past Hermione who was blocking him as she continued to quietly try and calm him down.

"Will you pack it in!" Stacey Wong shouted, but to the other students' surprise, was directing her anger not at Harry, but towards Marco who was starting to draw his wand from his pocket and stepping in front of Marco with her back to the others in a similar to Hermione trying to calm it down.

"Oh, so you're all talk Ronaldo and now you're having your girlfriend step in to save you an arse kicking." called out Sunny.

Stacey whipped her head around quickly and angrily screamed "I am NOT his girlfriend!"

"Yeah but he wants you to be." Lei Bei of Phoenix chipped in before shrinking back under Stacey's gaze for letting that out in public as well as Marco's sneer.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Hero shouted out over everyone. "If you all don't calm down and stop this right now then you're all getting detention."

"You can't give me detention I'm a prefect." Marco scoffed.

"I'm Head Boy, you divvy I can and I will." Hero fired back approaching Marco. "I've had enough of this crap from you, so either quit it now or I'll actually let him kick your arse from here all the way down to the hospital tent. Now clear out."

"Ooooh it makes me hot when Hero's all masterful like this." Po Lee whispered to the Turtle Clan girls, before proceeding to blush furiously when everyone turned to look at her as she hadn't realized she had said it as loud as she had done and looked down when Hero turned to look at her.

Marco sneered at Hero before throwing off Cadogen's hand, who had approached him when Hero had stepped forward and had been trying to pull him back out of the confrontation. "I see you've decided to suck up to these as well Takahiro. You'll all soon realize that there is nothing special about either of them." Marco said his voice dripping with bile before he turned and moved away from the group throwing his bag on the ground and staring daggers at Harry and Hermione.

"Please try to calm down Harry, the Masters let us throw the odd jinx or curse around in the corridors and stuff like that, but I think with you and him that it would have escalated into something a bit more dangerous pretty quickly and I really don't want to have to give you detention mate. Plus, he's a pretty good duelist, although obviously, you're you and would most likely wipe the floor with him." Hero explained patting Harry on the back.

"Sorry Hero. There's just something about that guy that I just can't stand. I don't know why he's got it in for me and Hermione so much but if he starts anything more with Hermione then I swear I'll lay him out detention be damned." Harry replied letting out a sigh of frustration.

"It's very noble of you Harry to think that you have to stick up for me." Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek before adding, "But you didn't need to step in there for me. I don't care what prats like him say about me."

To which Harry replied "I know Hermione, I guess I just want to protect you. I'm sorry I know it's not my place to fight your battles for you, but I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again be it physically or emotionally. Granted I won't probably be able to ever truly stop someone hurting you emotionally." Harry replied looking at her as she did that little bite on her lip thing that made him want to kiss her.

"I'm truly touched that you want to look after me Harry. You should know by now that I can take of myself and I don't want you getting into trouble because of that… um tosser." Hermione said grinning at him before going onto her tiptoes and giving him a hug and whispered "But it really is very sweet of you. You're so hot when you get all masterful and commanding like that, thank you." and gave him soft kiss on the cheek as she stepped back out of his arms leaving them both feeling a little bit flushed.

"Come on everyone let's sit down and let everyone cool off a bit hmmm." Hester suggested leading the Dragons to a patch of grass and they all took a seat. "Class should be open in ten minutes according to my watch so you may as well get comfy." She added sitting on the grass as the other Dragons joined her and took out their scroll viewers or started trading what looked like chocolate frog cards. Harry smiled to himself as he used to collect the cards himself but had given up when he found out about the prophecy regarding himself and Voldemort as it seemed like a childish pursuit given he had a psychotic wizard trying to kill him and everyone he cared about.

"My personal favorite highlight was you calling him a 'greasy haired turd'" Charlie Chung said as all the Dragons started laughing.

"No, no the best bit was definitely suggesting that Caddy or Egg were the ones tossing him off." Emre said laughing.

Hermione, laughing along with the rest of them, couldn't help but think about the horrible things that Marco had said about her. She had been internally overjoyed that Harry had stepped in between them to protect her and defend her honor. Hermione couldn't help but turn and look at him as he was talking animatedly about some of the other insults that had been thrown around while at Hogwarts and the Dragons were laughing with him as he explained what a fuckwit was and some of the Dragon boys were telling him about some of the insults that were used in Japan.

That caused her brow to furrow in displeasure at the boys' attempt to help improve Harry's insult and swearing vocabulary, which she had to begrudgingly admit was already pretty impressive and had the foundations, she suspected in no uncertain terms, from his time living under the Dursley's roof. She had to admit that Harry protecting her made her heart flutter and her pulse race as she always felt her magic crackle within her whenever Harry did something so gallant. The thing is Hermione was also regretting Harry stepping in for her because after everything she had been thinking about Ron's possible cheating on her, she wouldn't mind taking out some of her annoyance on the pureblood ponce who seemed to live for nothing more than insulting her at every opportunity.

No, it was time to take things into her own hands and show Marco Ronaldo once and for all that Hermione Granger was not going to take insults and pureblood bigotry lying down anymore.

She heard the gong for class and Hermione looked up as the doors to the dueling hall opened and saw Master Kuzuko stepping out onto the platform that surrounded the dueling hall. Hermione's eyes wandered over the assembled students seated on the grass and she saw Marco Ronaldo staring at her with hate burning in his eyes and she assumed trying to make her feel intimidated. ' _Well you're barking up the wrong tree bucko, if you think that I'm going to let anyone else kick your arse for me_.' she thought to herself.

Not flinching she looked back equally as hard at the young wizard who seemed to have such hatred for her even though he didn't even know her. He made a rude hand gesture towards her and laughed as he started getting up and moving towards the dueling hall. Hermione's blood started to boil and her pulse quicken at the arrogant puke.

* * *

Master Kuzuko opened the doors to the dueling hall with her wand and saw that the eleventh-year students were all sat around on the grass either talking or reading their scroll viewers, and she could sense a very tense atmosphere amongst the students as she stepped out onto the platform surrounding the dueling hall. "Good afternoon Class. I'm pleasantly surprised to see all of you want extra lessons.

Everyone inside please, and can I have Phoenix and Tigers in a line on the far side of the hall and Turtle and Dragons on the opposite side please." she shouted to the students who all started standing up and entering the dueling hall.

Harry stood up and saw that Hermione hadn't moved and that she looked angry and upset just staring off across the body of students. He couldn't see what would have made her so angry and wondered whether Marco had done something again. "Hermione what's the matter?" he asked. She just shook her head slowly. "Hermione? Hermione what is it? Don't tell me it's Marco? You really shouldn't go listening to that idiot" he asked concerned as she wasn't answering him. She suddenly stood up quickly and picked her bag up. Her face starting to get redder and set off quickly after the other students who were working their way towards the steps up to the platform in order to enter the dueling hall.

She looked pissed off. That was Harry's most prominent thought and he'd only really seen her look like that a couple of times, and the first instance that sprang to mind was when she'd punched Malfoy at Buckbeak's execution.

Harry set off trying to catch her up but Hermione was walking too quickly for him and didn't turn when he called out to her to slow down. She had started threading her way through the stragglers increasing the distance between them and made her way through the students eager to get into the class.

He started trying to speed up through the students to catch up with her but the rest of the class were compacting at the entrance and he couldn't push through them to get to her because Hermione had already got into the room.

Hermione, looking at the students on the other side of the hall, started lining up with the Dragon students and kept shifting her place in the order until she was opposite Marco and had ended up between Rachel Yu of Dragon and Giovanni Tustudo of Turtle Clan. Her hand was tapping impatiently against the outside of her thigh. She had adrenaline pounding through her so fast she could feel it pounding in her ears and after everything with Ron, then what that trollop Hester Steiggson had said to her, Hermione was just itching to get her wand pointed at Marco as the rude hand gesture had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

As most of the lines had formed Harry spotted Hermione and apologizing to Rachel he pushed into the line so that he could stand next to Hermione.

"Hermione please what's the matter? Are you angry with me?" he asked tentatively as he saw the anger all over her face, and was relieved when she rigidly shook her head and said almost through gritted teeth that she wasn't angry with him in the slightest.

"Well good afternoon class, today we're going to have two-on-two duels and any type of strike, battle transfiguration, impact charms, jinxes and curses and any other kind of spell in your arsenal is allowed." Master Kuzuko announced to the class. The students talked excitedly in urgent whispers at being able fight as they wanted for a change without restraints on style or types of spell they could use.

"Now you're going to be dueling against the person across the mat on the opposite side of the hall and will be partnered every two people along starting from the end nearest me." Master Kuzuko called out to the class.

Harry quickly worked out he would be partnered with Hermione and looked up to see he was stood opposite the girl who was the Beater for Phoenix Clan and Hermione was stood opposite Marco. ' _Oh crap. This isn't going to end well_.' Harry thought to himself as he looked at Hermione who was staring intensely across the hall at Marco, who in turn had a smug smirk on his face as he stared back at Hermione.

Harry looked at the girl across from him sizing her up. She was about Hermione's height with auburn colored hair and freckles across her nose that reminded him of Ginny. She had a button nose that looked a little small for her face. She was looking at Harry in a way that reminded him of how Pansy used to look at him whenever he said something derogatory about Draco in front of herm, when they were betrothed. The girl opposite him wasn't what he would call unattractive. He knew she was from Wales, but he couldn't remember her name for love nor money.

Marco leaned across and whispered something in her ear, which caused the girl to look a little panicked slightly before she whispered something back, and then blushed when he replied and her face took on a more determined look as she pointed a cold stare at Harry.

"So, you know who you will be fighting against but as we've got an odd amount of numbers in Dragon compared to Phoenix, Mr. Chung and Miss Steiggson, as you are going to be of age soon, I'll have you both face off against each other as you'll need more one-on-one practice before your NEWTs and I'll give you a little more one-on-one tutoring this lesson."

Harry turned and saw Hester was smiling with a predatory smile as she turned. Charlie Chung let out a groan and his face looked like he wasn't happy with this development at all.

"So, any volunteers who would like to go first?" Master Kuzuko called out and to Harry's surprise Hermione's hand was up like a shot. Hermione was never normally one for wanting to be involved in combat or practical demonstration in Defense Against the Dark Arts in the past. He had never understood why not though as she was really very good. Although, she tended to only get in a fight if she had no other option as she was a smart girl after all.

"Very well Miss Granger and Mr. Potter would like to step onto the mat and your opponents are Miss Eirwen and Mr. Ronaldo. Take your places on the black ring in the square." Master Kuzuko called out. 'That's her name Eirwen, Bronwen Eirwen', Harry thought to himself as he turned to look to Hermione to ask why she was so eager to volunteer but saw that Hermione wasn't there.

He looked to his left and saw Hermione march out enthusiastically onto the black middle square her face almost snarling. She looked furious and Harry, although concerned, decided that he best get his concentration on the task at hand otherwise they would lose, and he didn't want to lose to Marco of all people. The rest of the class all surrounded the square keen to observe the duel after the altercation outside early.

"Now first rule if you are knocked out of the outer white square of the mat then you can no longer take part in the duel and must let your partner continue alone. If you are disarmed by your opponent and they capture your wand, then you can try and disarm them physically although I don't fancy your chances if your opponent has your wand.

Second rule if you can no longer continue or you submit then raise two fingers into the air showing that you submit to your opponent. Once you have done this then you leave the mat and you are no longer allowed to continue the fight.

Final and most important rule, however I must stress no dark or questionable spells are allowed and by that, I mean no bone breakers, cutters or anything that will do permanent or irreparable injury to their opponent or damage the hall. I want to see how creative, fast, and reactive you can be. Any dark spells and you'll be in big trouble."

"Do you all understand the rules?" Master Kuzuko asked loudly and getting affirmative nods, "Then take your positions."

Marco and Bronwen, both settled into their dueling stances. Bronwen stood up straight with her body turned to the side, her left foot out behind her, with her knee bent slightly. Her left hand on her hip and her right hand held out with her wand. Harry thought that she looked like a muggle fencer he had seen on Dudley's television one time when the muggle Olympic games were on, but knew that she was adopting a traditional British dueling stance.

Marco's stance looked more like a Samurai warrior with his legs planted more than shoulder width apart, bent at the knees with his wand arm behind him, and above his head ready to be whipped down when casting. From their stances, Harry could tell that Bronwen's first spell would be something jabbed as her arm was already extended and that Marco's would be a spell whipped or slashed at them.

He looked across to Hermione who was stood her feet shoulder width apart, her body slightly turned with her knees bent, and her wand out in front of her but her elbow bent. Just like he had shown her as it allowed her to either jab a spell, slash, spin a spell or jump out of the way if the other person was quicker than she was.

Harry settled into a similar stance to Hermione's except his knees were bent a little more as it allowed him a full range of movements and he had more ability to jump or move quicker than their opponents. Marco and Bronwen's stances was very rigid and only allowed limited footwork.

"You sure you're ready for this Granger? You filthy mudblood" Marco taunted Hermione and the students close by who had heard him gasped at him saying something so disgusting and openly in front of Master Kuzuko.

"You'll find out." Hermione replied tensely her rage barely contained as she waited for the word to start.

"READY AND FIGHT!" Master Kuzuko shouted. Bronwen quickly fired a stunning spell at Harry who placed a shield charm to block the stunner before it had even left her wand. She shuffle-stepped forward and cast another stunner of her own followed by a tripping jinx, which Harry swiped away with ease not bothering to block it.

Meanwhile Marco, as predicted, brought his hand swooping down in a swinging motion casting a macestrike at Hermione who pre-empting the move by stepping forward quickly into the arc of the spell's trail casting a stunner and swiping across the mace strike deflecting it, before casting a series of paint balls at Marco to distract him into casting a shield charm to stop the multiple objects flying towards him. She magically expanded the paintballs to the size of baseballs instead of marbles so the paint splattered against Marco's shield, limiting his vision through the barrage of paint exploding against his shield charm.

Marco cast a second shield quickly before side stepping to Hermione's right and firing a series of different colored spells at her that all came one after the other in quick succession forcing Hermione to cast her own shield. Moving so that her back was towards Harry, she gathered that Marco and Bronwen planned on getting Harry and her back to back with each other, while they both bombarded Harry and Hermione from both sides with spells. Their plan must be hoping that one of their spells might sneak passed and hit the other opponent in the back.

'How appropriate for Marco to want to beat Harry by hitting him from behind without warning. I'm never going to let that happen.' Hermione thought. Her anger blazing as she was upset and angry enough about what Tracey had said Ron had done. She wanted to finally let out her anger that she'd been squashing down. However, it was Marco's planning on wanting to take Harry down that pooled and unleashed her full anger and she would do everything to stop that from happening.

Harry meanwhile, was toying with Bronwen. She wasn't a bad duelist just very limited in what she was casting, making it easy for him to defend against her. She was making slow sideways steps to Harry's left and Harry could clearly see what their tactic was. They wanted to pin Hermione and himself between them and hope that if they couldn't beat them directly then an errant spell might hit their partner in the back.

Well Hermione and Harry had done this dance together so many times during the DA that they knew that there was no way they were going to let the other get hit in the back.

Bronwen fired another tripping hex at Harry's legs and Harry just shouted "UP!", and he and Hermione jumped at the same time. The spell shot underneath them both and hurtled its way to Marco, who just managed to sidestep it and fired a disarming spell at Hermione that was going towards her right shoulder. Hermione shouted "Left High!" and swiveled her right shoulder back and out the way of the spell.

Harry hearing Hermione's shouted warning dropped down to his left knee as the spell shot passed him. She had warned him that it was coming high and to his left and it missed Bronwen by inches. "Now" Harry called out as he jumped and rolled to his right springing up on his feet quickly and fired a trio of pugilio, mace and a katana strike spells at Bronwen so quickly the girl was only able to block the first two when his katana strike shattered her shield. His follow up levicorpus jinx latched onto her after the shield vanished as the spell arrived sending her into the air by her ankles as he cast a disarming spell at her and caught her wand.

The girl's skirt fell down over her hips and revealed her white thong clad nether regions. The rest of the class all started laughing at her she flailed her arms as she tried to cover herself. Harry didn't notice this however as his attention had turned to Hermione who, on his instruction, had mirrored his movement in the opposite direction and she had come up firing, and firing fast.

Hermione was firing striking spells at Marco with such speed and ferocity the likes of which Harry had never seen from her before. He could hear the pops and fizzes of the spells hitting Marco's shields that he was constantly casting one after the other under the barrage of Hermione's onslaught.

Hermione looked almost manic and Harry saw she had tears running down her face. She looked angry, upset, determined, and fearsome all at the same time. He saw her casting slowing down as she took in a deep breath as she pooled her power.

His eyes flicked across to Marco and saw that he was weakening and had gone down onto one knee. He was trying to maintain his shield charm and Harry was certain it was over when Hermione unleashed her next spell.

Letting out a guttural shout, Hermione poured her anger and sadness into her spell as she fired a hammerstrike spell that crackled in the air and almost created a kind of thunderclap on Marco's shield. It took the hit before shattering and the latter part of the spell struck him in the chest knocking him backwards about ten feet before he landed in a heap on the floor, just in front of the rest of the Phoenix Clan students.

Hermione feeling slightly light headed from the amount of power she'd put into her last spell approached him slowly. Marco was breathing hard and held his arm across his chest, where the hammerstrike spell had hit him, raised two fingers into the air officially submitting to Hermione who was stood four feet away breathing equally as hard. Stunned at the amount of power she'd been able to pour into the spell, her blazing eyes fixed on Marco's brown eyes. He looked at her almost fearful as she had moved towards him ready to hit him with another spell in case he had any fight left in him.

"Let that be an end to it." she said to him. Her anger and dislike for the pureblood wizard still pulsing through her core, as he gave a curt nod of the head. He looked around at all the smirking faces on the students around him as he'd been so soundly beaten.

Harry's attention was suddenly snapped back to his opponent, who was screaming at him to let her down. He waved his wand at her cancelling the spell and fired a cushioning charm at the ground beneath her, breaking her fall as she gently fell to the ground.

"Sorry Bronwen." He apologized. Tossing her wand to her and putting his Holly wand back in its holster before turning to Hermione who was turning round and walking away from Marco. Marco pulled himself up to his feet shakily taking big and deep breathes, and looking a little unsteady on his feet from being hit by such a powerful spell. Harry could see that he was snarling and breathing deeply as he was pooling whatever power he had left to fire at Hermione's back.

Harry was moving before he even realized it and time seemed to slow down as his body ran to make up the ten feet between himself and Hermione. As he slowly painstakingly ran, he saw Marco's face break into an ugly grimace as he raised his wand arm up pointing it between Hermione's shoulder blades.

Hermione, oblivious to what Marco was doing, was slowly walking towards the smiling Dragons who were all clapping at her and cheering before she noticed some of their faces twist from elation into panic. They started to tell her something but she couldn't make out what they were saying as they started pointing behind her urgently.

She turned, following their gaze, to see a snarling Marco rising to his feet with his wand in hand coming to bear on her. She tried to step-in order to be able to cast a shield and protect herself from the spell Marco's lips were forming.

"DISLOCIAX!" Marco bellowed as he pushed his remaining strength into the curse he was firing at Hermione back. The NOMA born witch had embarrassed him in front of the whole class and his hatred for her and her kind helped him decide on a particularly nasty spell to hit her with that would take her out of action for couple of days.

The spell shot from his wand forming a sickly looking bolt of brown lightning with black strands crackling off and around it. He watched it speed towards her back as a wicked smile started creeping across Marco's face, delighted in the pain it was going to cause the witch.

Harry was five feet away now and recognized the wand movement and the spell Marco had cast from a book that he had read in the Black family library when he had been staying at Grimmauld Place, before they had carried out their mission at the ministry to retrieve Slytherin's locket.

He knew the spell and knew the effects it was going to have on Hermione if it hit her. He wouldn't let it hit her, he couldn't see her in pain again after what had happened to her at the Department of Mysteries. He had sworn to himself and promised her that he would protect her and never let her feel pain from another person as long as he lived. He had to make it, he just had to. Nothing else at that moment mattered and Harry didn't even realize that the Eben wand had come into his hand.

As the spell drew closer to Hermione, Harry leaped forward diving in between Hermione and the oncoming spell that was only two feet away from her. As Harry dived, he twisted towards the spell trying to make his body wider to try and cover as much of Hermione as possible. The spell connected with Harry in between his abdomen and hip area.

Harry was so determined to take the hit and to stop Hermione from getting hurt that he didn't hear his hip pop out or the tearing sound of the muscles in his stomach and hip as he absorbed the spell.

His fury and anger erupted inside him and with a guttural shout Harry unleashed all the magic he could muster from his core down to his Eben wand where a blue orb formed crackling and pulsing with lightning. Which then fired like a bullet from a gun at Marco where the bolt of pure blue lighting struck the Portuguese boy in the chest hard and lifted him from his feet and carried him at high speed a good forty feet over the heads of the students stood behind him and into the thick wooden beam that supported wall and roof at the far end of the hall. Marco's body hit it with such ferocity it left an imprint of his body a good foot into the solid wood beam and caused a large series of cracks both to Marco's bones and the wood.

With a sickening series of crunches of Marco's ribs and other bones breaking as a result of the speed of the impact against the wall, before he slumped forward unconscious. He had passed out due to the crippling pain that was coursing through his body, as well as his magical exhaustion from pushing all the power he could into the spell.

Hermione had seen the spell approaching her quicker than she could react as she turned seeing an ugly brown bolt of lightning coming towards her. She flinched in acceptance that she was going to get hit and braced herself for its impact. Just as she was expecting the spell to hit her, a body flew across its path preventing the spell from hitting her and absorbed the spell in her place.

She looked down as Harry's body hit the ground and he let out a blood curdling scream like she had never heard him make before. She dropped to her knees quickly beside him trying to assess him and was about to ask him where it hurt when she noticed that his leg was at the wrong angle. She was just about to touch him on the hip when she saw his hands move down protecting his hip and stomach from her touch. His breathing started coming in great gasps through clenched teeth, "I told you…I wouldn't let…let anyone hurt you…again. You….arrrggghhh…. ok Hermione?" he asked between ragged breaths and through gritted teeth, his eyes wide open as he tried to focus on her through the pain.

"Oh, Harry why the hell did you do that? What has that bastard done to you?" she asked him tears falling down her cheeks. She saw Stacey Wong and Hester Steiggson start moving towards them quickly along with the other students starting to surround them as Harry rolled around the floor in pain. Running her hand gently over his forehead and through his hair she quietly chanted "What has he done to you Harry?" feeling helpless. She didn't have the healing knowledge to be able to help Harry at that particular time and promised herself that she would learn more about magical healing because from having been Harry's friend for so long it was sadly something that seemed to be needed with too much regularity for comfort.

"Hermione, he was hit with a muscle tear and dislocation curse into his hip and stomach. He must be absolute agony. I'm going to need you to step back so we can move him to the hospital wing." Goro explained.

"NO DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Hermione shouted while moving to cover the man she loved who was writhing around on the floor trying to control his breathing or calling out in pain as he didn't want to show weakness in front of the others.

"Stand back and give him room, while I find out the extent of his injuries." Master Kuzuko ordered. The class started shrinking back except for Hermione, Goro and Hero who were stood either side of the couple on the floor. Master Kuzuko took a piece of parchment from her pocket and opened it while waving her wand over Harry carrying out some medical diagnostic charms to try and fully ascertain the level of damage that had happened.

Master Kuzuko knew the spell that Marco had used and she was disgusted that a surgical spell had been modified and manipulated into a spell to wound and that he had deemed suitable to bring into a school duel. As Master Kuzuko finished the wand movement she taped her wand on the parchment and a full report of the injuries on Harry's person started appearing with the effects of the curse in red ink on the parchment. Then previous, and disturbing, injuries also appeared along with a multitude of his medical history that started flowing down the page with the parchment magically extending as more and more of the boy's medical history appeared on the parchment. Master Kuzuko couldn't help but feel sick about some of the injuries the boy had sustained.

Deciding that she would have to speak to Harry and Master Zuki, the school healer, about what she was reading. She rolled up the parchment until only his current more immediate injuries were visible. "Well Mr. Potter you've got a dislocated hip and have multiple muscle tears to your hip, leg and stomach area. We're going to have to get you to the medical tent." she told the brave boy who was trying to grit his teeth through what she knew would be an incredible amount of pain.

"Oh, just a dislocated hip, I'm sure I can sort that out." Harry replied through gritted teeth and giving a humorous laugh that turned into a grimace as the action had caused his torn muscle in his abdomen to contract and send a fresh wave of pain through him. Hermione had turned to look at Master Kuzuko on hearing what injuries Harry had. She felt sick to her stomach as he would have to be in agony. Her attention was taken by Stacey Wong who was standing behind Master Kuzuko whose face showed concern for Harry, but what grabbed Hermione's attention was that Stacey's face changed from concerned into a look of puzzlement as she started saying "What is he..." her eyes widening as she stared at Harry and started to move forward towards Harry, which caused Hermione to turn to look at Harry and what she saw caused a look of horror to spread across her face.

Harry had conjured what looked like a gum shield while Hermione's back had been turned and had turned onto his right side so that his right hip and buttock were taking all his weight and he had his hands clasped together with his fingers interlocked as if he was praying and as Hermione shouted out for him to stop he raised his hands above his head and brought them slamming down onto his injured hip. Harry jerked his head back in pain and with a sickening 'POP' and a muffled yell Harry's leg went back into place as he had knocked his leg back into its socket. "Told you I would sort it." He groaned before the pain overtook him and giving a stupid goofy smile to Hermione he tried to reach for her to touch her and to reassure her that he would be alright.

"Stupefy." Someone called out behind her and Harry was hit with a stunner knocking him unconscious.

She whipped around her wand pointing at the chest of Goro Jing, the Senior Tiger Prefect. "What did you do that for?" Hermione almost screeched at him.

"We need to move him Hermione and he will be in a serious amount of pain and this way we can at least move him." Goro replied calmly, not wanting to antagonize the emotional witch as he could see how distraught she was over what had happened.

Mio knelt down next to Hermione and put her arms round her shoulders. Hermione finally broke and sobbed into Mio's shoulder as emotion overcame her. It had been hard enough learning that Ron had cheated on her behind her back, Marco calling her ugly and mocking her blood status, and now to top it all off Harry being seriously injured for taking a spell that was meant for her. She loved Harry and hated seeing him hurt or in pain, and being helpless to do anything to help him. It was all her fault as she had gone looking for the fight with Marco. She was stupid for turning her back on Marco, but she was disgusted that he'd fire a spell at her exposed back after he'd just submitted in the fight.

"Mr. Takahiro and Mr. Jing, please take Mr. Potter to the Hospital tent straight away and tell Master Zuki he was hit with a… "Master Kuzuko starting saying.

"Muscle tear and dislocation curse to his hip and stomach. I know Master Kuzuko.", Goro finished her sentence for her.

"Yes, correct five points for Tiger Clan for your knowledge of curses Mr. Jing. Please use levitation charms on him and don't physically carry him or you may damage more of the muscle that is already torn." Master Kuzuko said as she conjured a support board underneath Harry so his body would feel like it was on a wide wooden board and not flop when levitated. "Please get him there as quickly as you can, ideally before he comes around. If you think he's coming around stun him again." She ordered, "Tell Master Zuki I need to speak with her about him after I've finished this class." She added quietly, not wanting the rest of the students to hear her.

"Are you ok Miss Granger?" Master Kuzuko asked softly as Hermione turned to look at her.

"Harry will be alright, won't he?" Hermione sniffed her body shaking.

"He'll be fine Miss Granger, Master Zuki will have him back to normal in no time at all." Master Kuzuko replied confidently.

"Can I go with him?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I'm afraid Master Zuki will need to work on him and, without trying to sound offensive or inconsiderate, you might prove a distraction. It won't be pretty how she has to heal him and it might upset you even more. How about you and Miss Naiko here go and sit in my office until the end of the lesson and then you can see him at lunch time if Master Zuki says its ok." Master Kuzuko suggested as Mio helped Hermione up and escorted her to the office.

Master Kuzuko watched the two girls, thinking about the trouble that Marco Ronaldo's actions would cause attacking an English Lady and hitting an English Lord no less. It could quite easily turn into a blood feud and Harry Potter could demand a duel to the death as a result of being attacked. She turned to the rest of the class and saw some of the Phoenix members moving to check on Marco. "NOBODY TOUCH HIM!." she shouted to the class making everyone jump a little.

She made her way towards the unconscious boy on the floor and saw that his left leg and right arm were bent at an unnatural angle and clearly broken. She cast a reviving spell on the unconscious boy bringing him back to consciousness where he immediately started moaning in pain.

"One hundred points from Phoenix Clan." She declared taking in the shocked faces of the Phoenix Clan students as well as the other Clans. It was the largest points reduction that any of the students could ever remember a Master taking from any clan... Ever. This had reduced Phoenix's Clan's points into the minus figure as they were only on about twenty points at the end of last week so were now at negative eighty.

"But Master Kuzuko..." Cadogen Ryan started but stopped instantly when Master Kuzuko held up her hand to silence him and the look of fury in her eyes checked him from opening his mouth again. The class was deafeningly quiet and the only noise that could be heard was Marco groaning in pain and whimpering for someone to help him.

"WE DO NOT ATTACK AN OPPONENT FROM BEHIND AND ESPECIALLY ONCE WE HAVE ALREADY SURRENDERED THE MATCH. IF SOMEONE SHOWS MERCY THEN YOU DO NOT BETRAY YOUR HONOUR BY DOING A COWARDLY ACT LIKE MR. RONALDO DID HERE!" Master Kuzuko screamed at the class and realizing from the expressions on their faces that she was being unfair taking out her anger and shame on the whole class when it was one individual's maliciousness and cruelty that was responsible.

Taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh she calmed herself and continued, "I have taught all of you to fight with honor, determination, and discipline. If today's display was anything to go by then some of you clearly still have a lot to learn. It saddens me that some of you might think that this sort of behavior is anything other than despicable." Master Kuzuko shouted at the class making each and every one of them wish that they had taken Harry to the hospital wing or gone into the office with Hermione and Mio just to avoid this dressing down from their Dueling Master.

"Understand that this sort of behavior will not be tolerated in my class or in this school!" Master Kuzuko continued and when only sheepish looks were returned to her she yelled "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" again making some of them jump.

"YES, MASTER KUZUKO" they all shouted out loudly.

"Good because if I ever see anything like this ever again so help me." she said leaving the threat hanging in the air. "Mr. Ryan, Mr. Fu step forward." she commanded as both boys ran forwards stopping in front of her with and bowed where she stood with her hand held out. "Your wands." she commanded.

"Our wands?" Cadogen clarified worried as to what she was going to do with his wand as he hadn't done anything wrong.

"But Master Kuzuko we didn't do anything." Egg argued as he slowly took his wand from his sleeve.

"I know you didn't Mr. Fu. Yourself and Mr. Ryan will be given your wands back once you have returned from taking Mr. Ronaldo here to the hospital tent. Although I'm going to have to ask you to physically carry him, because after that cowardly act he doesn't deserve to be levitated and weightless while being transported. I want him to feel every movement and so I'm taking your wands as I don't want you stunning him either.

Once he is lucid again please let him know that he had a months' worth detention with me and I'll be speaking with Master Ping about his behavior today, as well as the Grandmaster. Now go and I'll return your wands upon your return." Master Kuzuko explained as they tentatively picked up their friend who shouted out in pain when they tried to pick him up by his wrists and ankles as they put a strain on the broken bones.

Cadogen, trying to figure out how pick Marco up, tried picking him up bridal style and had got him off the ground when one of the boys in the other Clans wolf whistled and Cadogen put his friend down after Marco had sworn at him to watch his leg. Cadogen and Miguel then picked him up together and Cadogen put him into a fireman's lift and started slowly walking out of the dueling hall with Marco moaning in pain with every step.

After they had left the students all looked at each other before Master Kuzuko told them that the next match was going to be between Li Mali and Fu Naomi versus Giovanni Tustudo and Omori Hanso of Turtle Clan, while she went and checked on Hermione and Mio and that Hester and Hero were in charge while she was away, and if anyone even thought about casting a dark curse or doing something as despicable as what they had just witnessed then they would get worse than Mr. Ronaldo.

* * *

 **Outside the Hospital tent, Mahoutokoro**

Hero and Goro gently guided Harry along the path levitating him between them along the path towards the medical tent. "Have you ever seen that sort of team work in a duel before?" Goro asked Hero who shook his head.

"Never. They were calling out spell directions and using their opponents spells against them by just dodging the spells. Did you see Master Kuzuko watching them? She looked like she was on the verge of orgasm watching them duel." Hero replied as the boys both laughed.

"Have you got much experience of what Master Kuzuko looks like when she's having an orgasm?" Goro chortled.

"Not as much as I'd like." Hero replied as both boys laughed again.

"Seriously though the speed which Harry and Hermione were casting just shows me how behind I really am. I thought I was good at dueling but they are something else." Goro said, awe clearly written all over his face.

"I know. They've both got real war time and battle experience. I know that they are only a year older than us but they've both had hard lives and been through some crazy scary things if what I've heard about them in the past is true. Po in my Clan has a cousin who was in the year above Harry and Hermione's year at Hogwarts and there were all sorts of bonkers rumors about things they both and especially Harry apparently got up to." Hero explained as they approached the hospital tent.

"Oh, yeah like what?" Goro asked him.

"I'll tell you on the way back to class. We need to get in here and let Master Zuki get to work on him. Let's just say though that Dragons, dementors and apparently, a basilisk is involved" Hero replied as he pulled back the flap on the fifteen-foot-high tent and held it open as a gob smacked Goro guided Harry into the tent and on seeing the school nurse stand moved him across to one of the beds.

Master Zuki Hamada who was the school's nurse and Healing Mistress was sat at her desk on the ward checking over lists of potions that she had to use in the first two weeks of school as a result of the increased number of curses and hexes that had been cast at members of Phoenix Clan.

She was in her late forties and had taken the position only three years ago, when the previous Master had finally decided to leave the school at the age of eighty-nine to go travelling and see the world. Master Hamada had taken the job after her husband had decided to end their marriage as he had been having an affair with a nurse at Archangels where they both worked as healers.

Turning at hearing the flap to the tent open, she saw the Head Boy and a prefect levitating the unconscious body of Harry Potter between them. She immediately got to her feet as the boys softly lowered him onto one of the beds.

"What happened to him?" she asked them, urgency clear in her voice.

"Well your next patient, who will be here in a minute, and fucking coward fired a muscle tear and dislocation curse at his victorious opponent's back and Harry jumped in the way of it and it struck Harry's hip and stomach." Goro explained. Master Zuki let out a gasp as that sort of spell was used to healers who had to operate on patients and was certainly not meant to be used in a duel.

"Yeah and then this crazy bastard hammered his hip back into the socket. So, we had to stun him so that he didn't cause himself any more damage." Hero explained.

"That is a healer's spell. It's not something that is meant to be used in combat as it would cause an obscene amount of damage. Stand back please boys." Master Zuki commanded as she started waving her wand over Harry's body and her face took on a grim look. "Mr. Jing, please go to my cabinet over there and take out a small yellow bottle labelled Bindgetheris potion and also the small round purple bottle labeled Fibrolotion as well and bring them to me please."

Goro, moving quickly, made his way to the cabinet and quickly found the bottles and brought them over to the nurse. "What exactly has happened to him Master Zuki?" Goro asked curiously. He had really started to enjoy learning about healing as part of their herbology class and was considering a career as a healer if he could get the grade he wanted from his NEWTs and thought any extra training he could get the better.

"Well he's mainly sorted the dislocation to his left hip and full tears across the Psoas Major, Abductor Magnis and Gracillis, which basically means that until I had bound and refused the fabric of the muscles then Mr. Potter here won't be able to use his leg. He's got tears to the three major muscle groups in his leg. However, I won't know the full extent of the damage until I've opened him up and had a properly look." Master Zuki explained taking the offered bottles from Goro and unstopping them.

She cast a summoning charm for a pouring flask from the cabinet that came zooming across towards her, and she asked Hero to catch it and hold it steady for her. She then proceeded to put four droplets of Fibrolotion into the flask and ten drops of Bindgetheris potion. When the two liquids mixed, and started making a hissing sound and small vapors of smoke started coming from the pouring spout of the flask.

"Now Mr. Jing if you would be so kind as to go back to the cabinet and get me the small and slender tubular silver bottle and the large black bottle that would be brilliant as well as another flask with pouring spout please." she called to Goro as he moved again over to the cabinet.

"Are these going to be combined Master Zuki? Do you want me to do it because I'm assuming you're going to combine them as they are poppy milk and dreamless sleep draughts, aren't they? So, I'm assuming you're going to give him 'The Long Goodnight potion'." Goro asked.

"Five points to Tiger Clan for your potion identification Mr. Jing. For five more points, can you tell me what ratio of each potion I'd like you to combine for an injury of this magnitude?" Master Zuki asked impressed.

"Hmmm." Goro said thinking about what would be the best ratio and how long it would take for the other potions to work.

"I'd say one hundred and fifty milliliters of sleeping draft to twelve drops of the poppy milk which would should be sufficient to knock Harry out for twelve hours and give the muscle repairing potions time to start working and would also ensure that Harry doesn't overdose on the potions." Hero said having calculated the quantities to the time required for them to take effect.

"Very good Mr. Takahiro five points to Turtle Clan. You weren't quick enough Mr. Jing, but please measure out the potions for me. I'm going to need both of your assistance while I administer the muscle repairing potions and sadly I'm going to have to do that before he takes the sleep and painkilling potion." Master Zuki explained as Goro started measuring out the potions making sure to get the measurements correct as he didn't want to poison Harry.

Just then a breathless Cadogen Ryan entered the hospital tent with a screaming Marco Ronaldo on his shoulders followed closely by Miguel Fu who wasn't really helping at all. Cadogen was sweating profusely having carried his friend all the way from dueling hall to the medical tent, which was probably about two hundred and fifty yards. He started trying to move Marco gently onto the bed getting a louder scream from Marco.

"Careful you idiot, you can see I'm bloody injured." Marco moaned, groaned, and complained to Cadogen who was trying to gently put his friend down but after receiving the insult decided that he'd had enough of his friends complaining and just swung him over quickly and dropped him unceremoniously onto the bed where Marco let out another series of screams and howled in pain.

Master Zuki needed to concentrate and correctly assumed that Marco Ronaldo was the reason for Harry's condition picked up her wand and stunned Marco unconscious.

"Ah thank Buddha for that. Thanks Master Zuki, he's been moaning all the way down from the dueling hall." Cadogen said between breathes, his hands on his knees, as he tried to slow his heart rate down.

"You really should have just levitated him and used a board support spell to support his limbs in the air like Mr. Jing and Mr. Takahiro did for Mr. Potter here." Master Zuki replied.

"We couldn't as Master Kuzuko took our wands from us. She said she wanted Marco to appreciate the severity of his injuries or something." Egg explained.

"Well Mr. Fu from what I hear she had good reason to. Now you and Mr. Ryan can take a seat there and I'll deal with Mr. Ronaldo in a minute but from the looks of his arm and leg from here, I would say he is going to be here for a couple of days at least. I'm going to have to regrow those bones if I can't refuse them together." Master Zuki told the two Phoenix boys and waved them to take a seat.

Turning back to Goro and Hero she asked both the boys to turn around as she was going to need to put Mr. Potter into appropriate attire for her to carry out the operation that she needed to do on him. Goro and Hero immediately turned around and Master Zuki waved of her wand and said "Clovelium" casting a spell on Harry's clothes and shoes, so that they came away from him without ripping but seemed to lift up and go through Harry before she directed them to the locker next to the bed where the door swung open the clothes folded themselves up before putting themselves away neatly in the locker.

Master Zuki quickly conjured a gown then covered Harry and also an operating cloth over Harry's lower body covering his modesty but leaving his left hip and leg. "You can turn around now boys. Now I need one of you over this side and the other on that side because I'm going to need you to hold him down. I need to cut through the skin and flesh on Mr. Potter's hip here and I need to do it quickly before the detached muscle has a chance to curl back up on itself." she explained to the two boys as Hero quickly made his way around the bed and stood next to Master Zuki on Harry's left side.

"Right Mr. Jing you've got that potion measured correctly yes?" she asked getting an affirmative from Goro.

"Excellent now I need you to hold him down by his shoulders and arms as when I make the incision Mr. Potter will probably not feel it as he is unconscious at the moment however when I pour this potion onto the muscles and cast the counter spell to the dislocation he will most likely snap back into consciousness through the pain and try and bolt upright. I don't want you to let him as that will make the ends of the muscle near his torso curl upwards and will make it hard to fuse them together quickly.

Now when I tell you to Mr. Jing I want you to stick the spout of the flask you are holding into Mr. Potter's mouth and have him drink it. As soon as the sleeping draft touches his tongue he'll be out like a light. Do you both understand?" she clarified with them and again had them both clarify that they didn't.

"Right ok then, take hold of him firmly." Master Zuki said and then to Goro and Hero's surprise started pulling her knee length skirt up her thighs and climbed up onto the bed and straddled Harry's upper legs.

Goro and Hero looked at each other as they could see up Master Zuki's skirt due to the angle she was sat at and could see her underwear, which caused them both to color slightly. "Oh, honestly boys stop acting like you've never seen a pair of knickers before. I have to be able to hold his legs down as well as operate on him because we don't have anyone else here to hold his legs. Now brace yourselves." she said as she took her wand and cast a Scalpaxia spell starting from just to the side of Harry's navel she slowly trailed the tip of her wand along his skin and straight down across his hip.

The spell acted like a scalpel cutting through the skin and flesh. Exposing the torn muscles and dislocated hip bone. She looked up to see that Harry hadn't woken due to the incision and saw that Hero was staring at his friend to see any sign of pain. Mr. Jing, she saw was looking at the operation she was carrying out and unless she missed her guess was also sneaking a peek every couple of seconds up her skirt.

"Right then I'm going to cast the spell to pop his hip bone out and then back in again properly and that will most likely get the first wave of pain from Mr. Potter. You need to be ready to hold him." Casting a silent spell near Harry's chest and a blue short rubber stick about three inches long by a centimeter thick appeared on Harry's chest before Master Zuki said, "Mr. Takahiro if you could force that between Mr. Potters teeth to give his teeth something to clamp down on that will save me having to repair his tongue or lips when he bites down."

Hero quickly took the rubbery stick and opening Harry's mouth he gently pried his mouth open and placed the stick firmly between his teeth before taking hold of Harry again. Looking at his face he said that he was ready. Master Zuki waved her wand over the open wound on Harry's hip which by this point was pooling with blood obscuring everything and the nurse cast a clearing charm so that the blood disappeared. Seeing the damaged muscle and hip bone she said, "Get ready on the count of three... one... two... three... dislocaxpiskey" and with a wonky whooping noise followed by a pair of very large and audible cracking sounds Master Zuki and the two students saw Harry's leg bone slip back into the hip socket with a resounding crack.

Harry screamed, his eyes snapped open unseeing as the pain hit him as Goro and Hero held him down firmly. He shouted against the rubber stick several more times as Master Zuki dotted the muscle potion on the muscles that needed reattached and cast a series of wands movements. The muscles pulled tautly against each other as they smoked, fizzed and hissed. Goro and Hero had to try and stop themselves from retching as the smell coming from the smoke smelt like burning pork and rotten eggs.

Eventually Harry stopped screaming against the rubber stick and flopped back down onto the bed barely conscious. "Mr. Takahiro please gently remove the biting restraint, and when it's clear Mr. Jing please administer the sleeping and pain potion." Master Zuki commanded as she cast more charms onto Harry as the cut and severed skin and flesh started moving closer together. Reaching into her apron she pulled out a bottle of essence of dittany and pulling out the stopper pipette she applied the potion liberally to the wound. It started to seal and heal itself letting off a small wisp of smoke as the skin started forming together.

Once Goro had got all the potion down Harry's throat he and Hero stepped back from the bed as Harry went into a sleep. Master Zuki cast a few quick cleaning charms on Harry and then conjured a lightweight blanket and covered him with it. Turning to Hero and Goro who had stepped out of the way so that she could work she turned to them and said "Well thank you both boys for the excellent assistance that you provided me with here. Twenty points each for your help and I look forward to seeing you both in healing class this year. I think you've both got a talent for healing. Now I'll take care of Mr. Potter from here, he should be out in a day or two at the most."

"Thanks Master Zuki it's been an education. Master Kuzuko said that she would come and see you after class about Harry" Goro replied.

"My pleasure boys, now I should be fine with Mr. Fu and Mr. Ryan in dealing with Mr. Ronaldo so you two go back to class." Master Zuki said.

"No problem thanks Master Zuki, oh and a bit of advice I would suggest maybe putting some screens or notice-me-not charms on these two because if Harry wakes up and see's Marco lying in the same room as him he's likely to hex him into pulp." Hero warned getting a nod from Master Zuki who assured him that she'd had to deal with situations like this plenty of times before.

* * *

 **A/N - P.S. If you don't read my story again before Christmas then Happy Christmas and I'll see you on the other side.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	76. Chapter 76 - Infirmaries & Memories

**Chapter 76 – Infirmaries  & Memories**

 **1800hrs Thursday 16th August, Medical Tent, Mahoutokoro Japan**

Hermione was walking quietly along the gravel stone path that led to the medical tent along with most of the eleventh-year class. Everyone was talking around her about the additional dueling class they had, and specifically what had happened with Marco, Harry and herself. After Cadogen Ryan and Miguel Fu, or Egg as everyone called him, had set off to the medical tent Hermione had learned that the rest of the class were continuing their practice duels under Hester and Hero's supervision.

Master Kuzuko, after warning the class about their behavior so loudly that Mio and Hermione had heard her through the door to her office, had come into her office to find an emotional Hermione sobbing her eyes out over what had happened and repeatedly telling Mio that it had been her fault that Harry had been injured. Mio had told Hermione repeatedly that she couldn't have foreseen that Marco would do something so despicable or cowardly. Master Kuzuko had agreed that she couldn't have known that Marco would attack her from behind.

Hermione had explained to them that she had wanted to fight Marco and that knowing Harry the way she did, she should never had put him in the situation where he would have to do something to try and protect her, by being foolish enough to turn her back on an opponent as Harry had trained her better than that.

Master Kuzuko had told the two young girls that they could stay in her office for as long as they wanted, didn't have to come back to class if they didn't want to, and that as soon as class was let out that they could go and see Harry if they wished.

After the gong had sounded ending the lesson, they along with the other students at the school had come bursting out of the classrooms the pathways filled with students all making their ways to their clan territories, because they had an hour to kill before the evening meal was served in the Jade Pagoda. Unlike the students in the lower years, the year eleven students were all walking behind Hermione as they knew that she was going to check on Harry.

As they walked along Hermione could hear the discussions going on behind her. They all wanted to go and check on Harry's well being, but they knew that Master Zuki would never allowed more than four visitors to someone's bedside at a time. As they made their way passed the classrooms in the center of the grounds, the number of younger students thinned out with each passing minute until it was just the members of Dragon, Tiger and Turtle walking with Hermione.

Coming to a stop Hermione turned to the group and said loudly enough for them all to hear "Look guys I really appreciate you all wanting to come and check on Harry, but like you've said, there is no way they'll let us all in at once. For the time being it might be better if you go back to your clan territories, otherwise you will most likely have a wasted trip." There was a mumbling amongst the Clan members as none of them wanted to go back to their clan areas without knowing that Harry was alright.

"Right ok everybody quiet please." Hero called out as the noise of the students only grew louder until Hero was forced to whistle loudly getting their attention. He saw over the heads of the assembled Clans that the Phoenix members of their year were all walking slowly after the rest of them and decided that it might be safer to make sure Hermione had some back up.

Hero approached Hermione and said "Hermione, I know you probably want to see Harry on your own, but given how Marco is in there and the way things have been with Phoenix, I think it might be better if you had someone or some people with you when you go and check on Harry."

"I appreciate the offer Hero but I don't need an escort, bodyguards, or anything. I can look after myself.." Hermione replied angered that the tall muscular boy thought that she would need an escort.

"I know you can, but Marco is still in there, and if four members of his house come and see him. They might kick something off then you might not be able to fight four of them off alone. Plus, Harry is out of action as well, he wasn't in great shape when Goro and I dropped him to the medical tent." Hero explained before continuing. "Look the rest of the guys here clearly like you and Harry. They care about you both and they want to know he's ok. How about this, if one person from each clan comes with you and sees how he is, and to make sure that you're not left alone with any Phoenix members in there. That way they can go back to their clans and everyone will know he's alright then."

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Mio added agreeing with Hero and giving him a small smile, which he returned.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, and decided that Hero was right. It would keep everyone as informed as possible, and even though she was confident that she could handle the situation she didn't really like the thought of Harry being left alone with potentially four Phoenix Clan members in the medical tent. "Alright that's a good idea Hero. I'm going to go in and you lot can decide amongst yourselves who comes in and sees him and tells the rest of their clan what"s going on." Hermione replied as she turned and started making her way towards the medical tent near the Quidditch pitch.

"Goro" Mio called out as the boy in question turned at her call. "Take the Tigers back to Tiger Land and I'll let you all know how he is at dinner." she explained getting a reluctant thumbs up and a nod from Goro as he started getting the Tigers into order. They all started up the hill back towards Tiger Land as Mio set off at a run closing the distance of the fast-paced Hermione, who was stomping her way along the path determinedly towards the medical tents.

"Yoko, I'll go with Mio and Hermione and will meet you guys in the Jade Pagoda for dinner and give you all an update." Hero called as he started off after Mio who had now broken into a run.

"Rosa, Sunny, Dragons I'll do the same and meet you all at dinner." Hester called out as she turned to pursue the others.

* * *

 **Shortly after in the medical tent, Mahoutokoro**

Master Zuki, the school healer, had just finished administering the Skele-Gro potion intravenously to Marco Ronaldo. She had been forced to stun the boy due to his constant moaning and complaining whenever she had touched him to try and carry out her examination. From what she had discovered six of the boy's ribs were broken so badly that the bones themselves had reduced to a loose collection of splintered bone. If left alone it could pierce his vital organs and cause severe damage.

She had vanished all trace of the rib bones and was having to give him the bone growing potion intravenously as she also had to try and regrow three vertebrae in his spine, both bones in his left shin and forearm, his right shoulder, and a fracture to his skull as well.

Master Zuki didn't know what had caused the injuries, but was more than keen to find out. Both students under her care at that particular moment had some horrendous injuries. Injuries she hadn't seen since working at Archangels hospital. That had been when she was working on the professional Quidditch and duelers ward. She'd also seen similar injuries when on a three-month course at a NOMA hospital in the accident and emergency unit and had learned how NOMA's dealt with such injuries without the use of magic.

The kind of injuries that the two boys had were normally the sort of thing that she had been dealing with there. She'd had to see plenty of bad injuries on NOMAs that had been involved in collisions in those metal horseless carriages that they use. That was where she had learned about NOMA healers applying their medicines and potions directly into their patient's system, with use of an intravenous needle and tube. She had taken to experimenting with the practice and found that modifications to potions and administering them directly into her patients' blood stream worked a lot quicker and more effectively than just having the patient swallowing cups of potion. It also had the added benefit such as in Marco's case that the patient didn't have to be awake to take the potion.

She had cast diagnosis and medical history charms on both of her patients and after assessing both boys she deduced that they would be spending at least the next three to four days, she'd have thought, in her tent..

Barring a few Quidditch injuries, Mr. Ronaldo hadn't really experienced anything worse than some broken bones in the past that she had repaired with charms and a dose of Skele-Gro. Mr. Potter on the other hand had a very checkered medical history that concerned her a great deal. She had found some truly horrendous things had happened to a man so young.

Of course, she'd heard some of the fanciful stories during staff meetings that the giddy staff members had told each other they had heard that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were going to attend Mahoutokoro, but she had put them down to exaggeration and people being liberal with the truth.

She was so concerned in fact that she had requested the Grandmaster as well as Master Kuzuko to report to the medical tent after the evening meal, when visiting hours had finished, so that other students wouldn't overhear what she had to discuss with the head of the school and dueling master. She was about get to back to her book on anti-venoms when suddenly the flap to the tent opened quickly and in marched a very determined looking chestnut haired Caucasian girl that Master Zuki instantly recognized as Hermione Granger followed closely by Mio Naiko, and the Head Boy and Girl, Hiro Takahiro and Hester Steiggson. They looked quite the formidable quartet and she got up to intercept them..

Hermione looked across the ward of the medical tent at the six beds for any sign of Harry. She saw that two of the beds were surrounded by high black metal framed screens preventing the occupants from being on show and allowing the patient some privacy.

The medical tent looked like the inside of the hospital wing back at Hogwarts and comprised of six beds, an office at the end, an array of cupboards along the walls between each bed, and there was a series of glass cabinets as well as a potion making station. The floor was a sandy color tile giving the appearence of hardened sand and everything appeared to be spotlessly clean in the tent.

Hermione noticed that Master Zuki must have been reading a book, seated on a chair in the potion station, while looking out across the ward towards the entrance. She was getting to her feet and putting her book down. Hermione hadn't seen Master Zuki at any time other than at meal times as she thankfully hadn't had to visit the medical tent before.

Hermione had gotten to know Madam Pomfrey well over the years, due to the amount of time Harry spent in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He was constantly getting injured or having something happen, one way or another that required him getting medical attention.

Madame Pomfrey was a lot different to Master Zuki though. Madam Pomfrey had been at least in her seventies and was dressed like a nurse would dress during the muggle second world war and was very fussy when it came to her patients. Master Zuki however wore a shortened pink kimono that came to just above her knees, white obi, white plimsoles, and looked to be in her early forties.

Hermione started walking towards the nearest bed on her right where the black screens surrounded it and just as she was about to reach for the screen Master Zuki called for her to stop. Hermione turned towards the healer and Master Zuki held her arm out pointing at the other set of screens at the far end of the ward.

"Mr. Potter is in there. I assume it's Mr. Potter that you've come to see." Master Zuki stated and getting a nod of acknowledgement from the four teens, although both Hermione and Hester knowing that the other patient in there was Marco looked tempted to go into his section and hex him to hell.

The four teens made their way down the ward and stopped as Master Zuki approached them and halted them before they had chance to go in. "So, I've been told of what curse struck Mr. Potter and I'm afraid that he won't be very lucid in his speech. He's on a lot of pain killing potion at the moment. Mr. Takahiro and Mr. Jing had to help me operate on Mr. Potter because I had to dislocate his hip again as it hadn't gone back in properly before I relocated it back in.

Mr. Potter is slipping in and out of consciousness and will most likely will be for the next couple of hours as the potions I've had to use on him to reattach his muscles take a few days to fully complete the process and as a result makes the person quite sluggish." Master Zuki explained to them giving a nod to Hero for his help in operating on Harry.

"You didn't tell us how badly he'd been hurt Hero." Hermione said whipping round at him.

"Well I didn't want you overly worrying or going into grim detail about what Master Zuki had to do to heal him to everyone." Hero explained with a shrug not being aggressive as he could see the English witch was upset.

"You still should have told me." Hermione fired back, agitated.

"What good would it have done Hermione? You're an emotional wreck at the moment anyway and given what you saw what good would knowing the details of what happened when Hero and Goro got Harry here, have done for you? It's like Hero said it wouldn't have helped any and would probably have made you worse." Mio replied, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder feeling it sag.

"Can we see him now please Master Zuki?" Hester asked and saw that Master Zuki seemed reluctant to allow them passed the screens to disturb her patient.

"Alright but only for a couple of minutes. Mr. Potter is going to need rest, and lots of it as he will probably be here for a number of days while the potions do their work." Master Zuki replied as she waved her wand and the screen at the end of his bed disappeared admitting them access to the sides of Harry's bed. She waved her hand again and two additional chairs appeared next to Harry's bed.

Hermione sat closest to Harry and immediately took hold of his right hand in hers. Tears started forming in her eyes and Harry's face took on what could have been a smile or a grimace.

"He looks, alright doesn't he? Just like he's asleep." Hero observed, choosing to sit on the end of Harry's bed rather than the chair, which he then put his feet on before Hester knocked them away from the chair.

"Get your feet off the chair you big ape and sit down properly. Honestly Hero, if Master Zuki see's you with your feet on the chair and sat on the bed she'll turf us all out of here." Hester whispered loudly.

"Alright keep your hair on." Hero replied getting up and dropping down onto the chair before kicking his feet up to rest on the bed.

"Seriously?" Mio asked looking at him.

"What?" Hero asked with a big grin on his face as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat.

"That's really not any better Hero, and if you get us kicked out of here then Hermione here will probably kick your arse." Mio replied with a sly grin as Hero's smile faded as he looked at the upset girl holding Harry's hand to her cheek as she leaned with her elbows propped on the bed watching Harry and looking almost like she was silently praying that he'd wake up.

Hero took his legs down and seeing Hermione sat like that and how tore up she was about Harry getting cursed for her, decided that he would hate to be responsible for them all getting kicked out early. "So, I take it from your bedside manner Hermione that you've been in this situation with Harry before?" Hero enquired quietly trying to relax the mood in the room as Hermione turned to him with eyes shining with tears.

"More times than I care to remember, although this is the first time it's been my fault." She replied as some tears escaped and started making their way down their cheeks.

Mio put her hand on Hermione's back and started making small circles to try and comfort the older girl and said, "It's not your fault Hermione. You didn't cast that hex."

"No, but it's my fault for turning around that Harry got hit with it." Hermione sobbed back.

"Don't be stupid Hermione. Marco had submitted and you wouldn't have thought that the greasy toad would do something so despicable." Hester responded, speaking for the first time although her eyes were on Harry's face.

"She's right Hermione. It was one of the lowest things I've ever seen, casting at someone whose beaten you and accepted your surrender." Hero chipped in.

"Master Kuzuko went mental after you and Mio had left the dueling hall to go into her office. She docked Marco a hundred points and gave him a month's detention." Hester explained with a grin as Hero and Mio gasped at the level of points reduction.

"A hundred points are you sure?" Mio asked shocked at the amount of points.

"And a month's detention." Hero chipped in, as a stunned Mio looked to and got a confirming nod from Hester.

"Yep. That's the biggest points deduction and detention I can remember hearing about since we started here." Hester replied.

"I only ever heard of twenty-five points being docked in one single sitting and that was when a boy in Dragon a couple of years ago, got caught setting off dung bombs in the staff room in the basement of the Jade Pagoda.", Mio commented, completely delighted that Phoenix had received such a large point reduction. Now they would really have to battle to close the gap on the rest of the Clans in the school competitions this year.

"That's right. Looks like they won't be winning the Clan shield this year." Hester said with a grin which Hero and Mio returned.

"It's not enough. He should be expelled for what he did, and Harry's health is more important that some stupid school competition." Hermione said coldly looking at the three of them in such a way as if daring them to challenge her.

"Of course, it is..., I…. , I didn't mean to sound like it was more important than Harry being ok. I was just saying." Hester apologized guiltily as Hermione turned back to Harry.

"Hester didn't mean anything by it Hermione. Of course, we know Harry's health is more important than some school contest, but Master Zuki said he was going to be fine and that he'd be right as rain in a few days." Mio explained resting her hand reassuringly on Hermione's shoulders and giving her a little squeeze as Hero checked his watch, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione as a thought struck her.

"I'm going to go and have a word with Master Zuki about visiting times." Hermione announced suddenly, getting up and squeezing passed Mio to go and speak with the healer.

When she was out of ear shot, Mio turned to the others and said "I can't see them expelling Marco for what happened though. His father carries a lot of weight politically as he's a member of the ICW for Portugal, so he's a pretty powerful man."

"Yes, I know. My father said that Marco's dad is just as pompous and self-righteous as Marco is and is always pushing the Magicals first policy whenever he can." Hester added looking over her shoulder to make sure Hermione wasn't listening to them.

"Still the school is going to have to tell his parents about what he's done to Harry though aren't they? That was a pretty questionable curse that he hit him with. I'm surprised his uniform didn't start going white when he cast that." Hero reasoned as he had remembered hearing from Master Bo that if a student succumbed to the dark arts then their uniforms would change to white in disgrace.

"It wasn't so much a dark curse Hero just a modified one with evil intent. I don't know what would have to be done for Marco to go white..I'll be certainly let me Grandfather know that Harry got hit with a curse and that it was meant for Hermione." Mio added quietly before covering her mouth at saying her thought out loud and mentally kicking herself for her slip.

"Why would the minister of magic need to know about a student being hit by a curse like that?" Hero asked. Unlike the two witches he was sat with he wasn't as tuned into the magical political arena as Hester and Mio. Hester with her father being the Finnish representative for the International Confederation or Wizards and Mio with her Grandfather being the Japanese Minister for Magic needed to know of such things.

His family were all magical fisherman, so politics had absolutely no importance in their lives so long as they could still fish and earn a living that was all they were bothered about. Well that and Quidditch of course. Hero had been expected to join the family business when he had first attended Mahoutokoro, which he was able to do as his family had an impressive ability when it came to fishing and they were now the largest magical fishing firm in Asia.

It was due to this that the family were able to afford to send their kids to Mahoutokoro as the thousand Gin a year fee for attending the magic school was eye watering for most people. Hero was now free to choose whichever career path he decided on. He was the first in their family to have ever been made a school prefect and also even more impressive for his family he had been made Head Boy as well and his father wanted him to make a name for the family as he would have the perfect spring board being head boy.

"Well Harry and Hermione are guests in our country, aren't they? Let's not try and pretend they aren't famous because they are. In fact they're extremely famous, and an attack on Hermione, and subsequently injuring Harry might be important to let them know. If the media find out…. well you can imagine." Mio explained, thankfully she hadn't had to say that Marco attacking the Lady of an ancient house from behind and then injuring an even more powerful Lord of several ancient houses is a political and potentially international disaster as the British public wouldn't be happy. Not to mention a possible blood feud between the Ronaldo and Potter families.

"I suppose so, I'm amazed the media hasn't got wind of Harry and Hermione being here yet. They've been able to walk around the Banzai Bazaar almost freely without anyone recognizing them, except for when it's been pointed out." Hero stated thoughtfully.

"I know I'm shocked the press haven't found out their here yet. They'd normally be all over this sort of thing." Hester replied.

"True but they've got more than enough stories to be going with at the moment what with the actions of the Jade Dragon recently." Mio whispered quietly.

"I know, when we went to Liqueur Lickers with Harry there were a couple of Jade Dragon goons in there trying to collect protection money." Hero said before pointing with his thumb at Harry, "this nutter was getting up from his chair to go and tell them to sod off before I stopped him."

"Maybe you should have let him." Hester replied.

"What! He could have got himself killed kicking off with those lunatics." Hero said defensively.

"Well he's not exactly a wimp is he, Hero. I mean he defeated You-know-who for Buddha's sake." Hester pressed, "and not just once from what I heard from my father, who was a regular correspondent of Albus Dumbledore." She said a little louder than she should have as it caused Hermione and Master Zuki who had both been talking to each other rather animatedly to turn and start approaching them.

"Will you two keep it down. Oh, great now you've done it." Mio said seeing Hermione and Master Zuki coming over and with Hermione looking none too happy.

"Apparently, we have to leave." Hermione stated in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and stamping her foot in irritation.

"What? Why?" Hero asked.

"I have to speak with the Grandmaster and Master Kuzuko about what transpired and I think that will do for visiting now. Mr. Potter clearly needs his rest and you all seem rather agitated. If you would like to start…." Master Zuki started saying until a hollow moan came from Harry who was stirring in the bed. Hermione started moving forward but not as quickly as Master Zuki who was at Harry's side like a shot.

"Bloody hell, where did those Hippogriff's come from?" Harry enquired quietly, his voice crackling and eyes closed, while rubbing his head as he came awake groggily.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned as to why he was talking about Hippogriffs and waited for a few seconds to hear his response, which didn't come as it seemed he'd drifted off back to sleep.

"It's the effects of the painkilling potion. He might be a little groggy" Master Zuki explained before turning back to Harry and casting a reverberate speel as him waking him up again before saying, "Mr. Potter, you're in the medical tent at Mahoutokoro, how are you feeling?"

"Like a herd of Hippogriffs have been playing Quidditch and used me as the quaffle. Bloody hell my stomach and hip really hurt." Harry groaned his eyes barely open as he licked his dry lips with his equally dry tongue before he asked, "What the hell happened?"

"Well you got hit by a muscle tearing and dislocation hex that was being fired at Hermione." Mio explained to the wizard trying not to laugh as he looked like he was still half a sleep and his hair was shooting off at all these mad angles and his glasses were askew on his face as his head swayed from side to side as he tried to lift it.

Mio's comment seemed to sober Harry's foggy and cloudy mind up instantly as he shot upright in the bed with a gasp of "Hermione is she alright." Before the pain in his stomach and hip that was trying to heal itself sent a fresh wave of pain through him causing him to scream out in pain as he flopped back onto the bed trying to steady his breathing.

"I'm right here Harry and I'm fine…. thanks to you." Hermione said pushing past Master Zuki, and leaning down to try and wrap her arms around him and hug him, however Master Zuki gently stopped her from touching him.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but you really shouldn't touch him for a couple of days until his body has had a proper chance to heal." Master Zuki said.

"But it's his stomach and hip that's hurt not his neck or face." Mio argued but wilted under Master Zuki's glare.

"I didn't know that you were a fully qualified healer Miss Naiko. How remiss of me for not taking your expert medical opinion into account." Master Zuki responded sarcastically with her hands on her hips. "I think it's time that you all got back to your clan areas or go to the Jade Pagoda for your evening meal. Visiting time is nearly up and I need to speak with the Grandmaster and Master Kuzuko."

"Can we at least say goodbye?" Hester asked tentatively as Master Zuki turned to look at the Head Girl.

"I'll give you two minutes." Master Zuki said sternly before turning on her heel and walking back to her potions bench to get the rehydration potion for Harry, that she was going to administer now that he was awake as it had to be taken orally.

Hero leaned across the bed until Harry's eyes met his and Hero smiled mischievously and gave him a thumbs up and Harry replied by giving him a weak smile. "You trying to take my nickname off me or something?" Hero joked getting a chuckle from Harry that turned into a whooping cough as he tried to stop laughing. "Never dream of it."

"Right well I'll check on you tomorrow mate. I reckon you're going to have a long line of well-wishers and gawkers tomorrow coming to see how you are. So, I'll let you enjoy some peace and quiet tonight, alright." Hero said with a disarming smile that was infectious and made the girls along with Harry smile in return as he gave Hero a thumbs up as the Head Boy stood up and back, giving Harry a wave stepped out of sight and made his way towards the end of the ward where he saw that Bronwen Eirwen, Cadogen Ryan and Miguel Fu had slipped into the ward to sit at Marco's bed side and from the sounds of it Bronwen was telling Cadogen and Egg that if they had more important things to do than stay at their best friends bedside then they could go and get their dinner and she'd stay with Marco.

Hero decided to stay just out of sight and eavesdrop to see if he could find out what Cadogen and Egg had to do that would take them away from their best friend's sick bed.

* * *

Meanwhile back around Harry's bed, Mio bent down and gave Harry a gentle pat on the shoulder before bending and giving him a peck on the forehead and told him that she'd let the Tigers know that he was on the mend, and that they'd all most likely come and see him over the next couple of days.

Harry was extremely lightheaded from the potions and just smiled and nodded stupidly and said something that sounded like "kitty cats go meow" that caused Mio to laugh at the handsome wizard before her. She stepped back and went to go and join Hero, but not before she touched Hermione's arm reassuringly as she passed and said "come to Tiger Land if you want to later or if you want I can meet up with you and we can chat some more or whatever if you like.

Whatever you want to do because I don't really want you being alone right now. Just send me a message via your scroll viewer and let me know if you need me, I'll have it on me all night." Mio said as she passed.

"Thanks for being there for me today Mio, I really appreciate it. I'll message you later ok." Hermione replied giving her a warm smile.

As Hermione turned back she saw Hester Steiggson starting to stand up and a very visible red lipstick mark on Harry's cheek as she straightened up she said to Hermione "Do you want to me to wait for you and we'll go back to the Dragon's Lair together?"

Peeved that Hester felt it was alright to just kiss Harry like she'd known him for years, or like she was his girlfriend or betrothed, she plastered on her most charming smile and said "It's ok Hester, I'll catch you up as I'll only be a minute.", Hester gave her a small smile and turned to walk off looking back at Harry again to see if he was watching her leave and turned back when she saw his eyes had drooped closed.

Hermione couldn't help the scowl that came across her face as Hester disappeared around the side of the screen surrounding Harry's bed. She heard the blonde witch's heels click on the hard floor as she made her way up the ward, turning to Harry she saw that his eyes were open again and looking a little more alert.

"Harry" she exclaimed moving to him quickly, sitting next to him, and taking his hands in hers.

"You alright?" He asked almost like a croak with his voice sounding scratchy and weak.

"Thanks to you I am. I can't believe you jumped in front of a curse for me." she replied gently her heart feeling like it was melting at his act of bravery as she chewed on her lower lip nervously as he just gave a little shrug as if it was nothing. It was taking all the restraint she could muster to not to throw herself at him and kiss him until her lips fell off after his brave and gallant act. She looked over her shoulder and saw Master Zuki milling about and sensed that the healer was about to interrupt them.

"I think I'm going to have to go but I'll come and check on you as soon as I can." Hermione whispered quietly to Harry while going to give him a kiss on the cheek she put her left hand the bed next to his head when Harry, to her surprise, took her right hand that he was still holding and started to move it towards his face.

Wondering what he was doing she allowed him to move her hand and then her eyes nearly popped out of her head as with his other hand he started lifting the blanket and moving their hands underneath it. Her breath catching in her throat at the naughty thought of where he might be leading her hand and she gulped at his boldness, wondering whether to chastise him for doing that.

"Careful…. Mirror…. Shard." he whispered quietly his voice crackling as he was parched. Hermione's eyebrow arched in surprise as she suddenly felt their hands going into the tight confines of a pouch that Harry had hanging round his neck with the long string around his neck resting it on his belly. Harry then let go of her hand and pulled his hand out of the pouch as iit weakly dropped back to his side exhausted.

She then realized that her hand was in his mokeskin pouch that Hagrid had bought him for coming of age where he kept his Marauders map, the shard of Sirius' mirror that he used to talk to his dad and had requested help from Aberforth with. She could feel the parchment of the map against the back of her hand as she moved it round the surprisingly big confines of the pouch. She felt something slippery and airy come between her fingers and realized that it must be Harry's invisibility cloak. She turned her head and looked at him and whispered "cloak?" and he gave a weak smile and nod of the head.

Looking over to Master Zuki approaching with a face like thunder, which she could understand as from Master Zuki was stood it must look like Hermione had her hand under the blanket and down on Harry's privates playing with him as her arm looked to be wriggling about as she rummaged around in the pouch.

"Miss Granger!" Master Zuki called out making Hermione jump as Hermione quickly whipped her hand back passing the folded-up invisibility cloak to her left hand and hiding it behind her body so that it was blocked from Master Zuki's sight. "What do you think you're doing manhandling my patient like…. like…. like that?" she asked aghast at the girl's brazen behavior.

"Nice and comfy." Harry muttered a goofy grin on his face as he chuckled to himself as Master Zuki's eyes took on a steely hardness.

"I was just making sure he was comfortable." Hermione replied cheekily causing the older witch to blush and her mouth to gap at the girls brazen retort.

"I bet you were, however I'd ask you to refrain from groping your boyfriend while he's in the hospital wing. Now, like I was trying to explain to you earlier, I need to speak with Grandmaster and Master Kuzuko and the ward will be closed for visitors until the morning and then you can see Mr. Potter before class, at lunch, and in the evening." Master Zuki informed her.

"Are you sure I can't come and see him after dinner? The curse he took was meant for me and Madam Pomfrey used to let me stay through dinner and stuff in the hospital wing at Hogwarts all the time, sometimes even letting me sleep in a spare bed, so that I could stay with him. I can probably tell you more about the injuries Harry's had better than anyone. He has had so many injuries that I can almost guarantee none of your other patients have ever had that many and I can at least tell you how he got the injuries." Hermione replied hoping that the dedicated healer would make an exception for her.

Seeing how concerned the young witch was for him, Master Zuki's resolve cracked a little. "Well once I know you better Miss Granger then I may permit you to attend and stay in the ward longer and more frequently, but anymore of what I just saw you doing then I'll have to ban you from the ward. I cannot permit that sort of behavior between students in my tent." Master Zuki explained giving Hermione fair warning.

"I'd like that, I'm looking forward to healing classes this year. Believe me being around him so much I'm really going to need them." Hermione responded with a smile and getting one from Master Zuki who didn't fully understand the gravity of Hermione's statement.

"Go on Miss Granger. You can see Mr. Potter in the morning where he'll be a lot more lucid." The healer said getting nod and thanks from Hermione. As Hermione made her way passed and looked back at Harry once more scooped up her bag and started making her way down the ward.

As she passed Marco's bed she saw Bronwen Eirwen staring back at her with a face like thunder and Hermione paused and was going to say something, but decided to leave it. If she and the Welsh girl crossed wands in the medical tent then Master Zuki really might ban her.

* * *

 **2130hrs Thursday 16th August, Outside the Medical Tent, Mahoutokoro**

Hermione could fully understand why Harry enjoyed having access to his family's invisibility cloak in school. There was something fun and exciting about sneaking around a school, late at night, where all the lamps were out, all the students were safely tucked away in their clan areas, and knowing that no one could see you. She had made her way silently through the Dragon's Lair and into the grounds, where she had had to walk on the grass as the stones of the path sounded like cannons going off to her ears as they crunched under her feet.

She had only been under the cloak with Harry, and she found that it was a lot easier to use when there was only one person instead of two or three. She had arrived at the medical tent before she knew it. She saw the warm glow from the lamps sending out a shard of light that illuminated the ground at the entrance.

Hermione was just thinking about how to negotiate the entrance to the tent because she would have to move the flap of the tent to navigate the entrance, and that would most likely cause Master Zuki's attention to be diverted to the tent flap opening. She was gently chewing her lower lip as she contemplated a solution. Thankfully the answer to the conundrum appeared with a gently and regular light tapping.

Coming from the Jade Pagoda was Master Kuzuko walking and talking with the Grandmaster. Master Kuzuko, was walking slowly with her hands behind her back and Hermione suspected a lot slower than her natural walking pace. The reason for this was the Grandmaster seemed to walk at a snail's pace, with his walking stick tapping lightly on the loose stone path, and each time it touched the loose stones it turned the two-foot area of the path in front of them into a solid grey stone slab and providing him more secure footing. As the Grandmaster stepped off the slab it turned back into loose stones and returned the path to normal.

Hermione surmised this was why she hadn't heard them walking towards her as the Grandmaster seemed to casually perform magic even by just walking along. As they approached the entrance of the tent, Hermione positioned herself so that she could slip in quietly behind them and she quietly followed them down the ward. Master Kuzuko and the Grandmaster stopped at Marco's bed and Hermione stopped behind them and to the side so that they couldn't accidentally make contact with her.

"Ah Grandmaster, Master Kuzuko" Master Zuki greeted giving both her colleagues a bow. "Thank you for agreeing to come and speak with me about the two students in my care. I had some concerns that I wished to speak with both about regarding Mr. Potter and what transpired today. Please if you'll follow me to my office." Master Zuki explained as she started making her way down the ward followed by her colleagues and the tip toeing Hermione Granger.

Hermione could have sworn that she saw the Grandmaster cast a slight look her way and a ghost of a smile, before it disappeared from his face as he started following the two witches. Master Zuki entered her office and took the chair behind the desk while the Grandmaster lowered himself into one of the wing back chairs in from of the desk, while Master Kuzuko summoned a chair from the corner of the room and took a seat.

Hermione walked the side of the door and stood on the outside of the room where she could eavesdrop and not get caught if they suddenly came out.

"So, Zuki, what did you wish to talk to me about?" he enquired as he folded his hands into the sleeves of his jacket. Master Zuki opened the drawer to her desk and pulled out a bottle of single malt whiskey and three glasses, poured them all a very generous measure, and slid the two glasses towards her colleagues.

"Well Takada it has to do with what happened with Mr. Potter and Mr. Ronaldo today in class, and the disturbing information I've found from his medical history on the spell I cast on him when accessing his injuries today." Master Zuki replied taking a drink from her glass.

"Yes, Satomi was saying something about Mr. Potter and what happened today. I think it best Satomi if you explain what happened in your class today so that Zuki here can get an idea of the sort of thing Mr. Potter is capable of." The Grandmaster said taking a sip of his drink and giving an approving nod at the quality of the single malt Master Zuki favored. He knew that she would never drink herself into a drunken condition as her priority was always for her students care but obviously, something had her a little shaken up.

"Right well I had offered the eleventh-year students an option on their free double period on Monday in week one to have an additional dueling lesson with me in the afternoon, but this week I had another engagement so I moved it to today. So, I decided that I'd have the students in two on two duels and asked for some volunteers. Well Miss Granger volunteered herself and Mr. Potter and they were against Mr. Ronaldo and Miss Eirwen in Phoenix house." Master Kuzuko explained as she started telling both the Grandmaster and Master Zuki the details of the fight and saw that the Grandmaster was impressed with the recounting of Harry and Hermione's spell and teamwork.

"So then after she pooled her power and unleashed a ferocious hammerstrike, knocking Mr. Ronaldo to the ground where he submitted. Miss Granger then accepted his defeat, turned back towards the rest of the Dragon Clan, who she is staying with this week, and just as she was approaching them Mr. Ronaldo fired a muscle tear and dislocation curse right at her back." Master Kuzuko explained to which Master Zuki gasped in shock.

"He fired it at his opponents back after accepting defeat. That's absolutely despicable!" Master Zuki exclaimed, clearly outraged.

"It was also extremely foolish." the Grandmaster added shaking his head which caused Master Zuki to turn to him confused, but he waved down her next question as Master Kuzuko carried on with the story.

"So as the curse is firing towards her, I don't know how but Mr. Potter managed to close the ten feet distance between them and jumped in front of the curse, where it hit him in his hip and stomach as you know." Master Kuzuko finished explaining.

"Again, like I say it's was an extremely foolish thing to do not to mention highly dishonorable. You see Zuki what most of the staff don't know is that Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, along with being famous for their endeavors to rid the world of Voldemort," Master Zuki gave an involuntary shudder at the name, "they are also the heads of some very prestigious houses back in Britain."

"Miss Granger you see if head of the Dumbledore house after Albus named her his heir, and she is also the heir and head of the house of Hufflepuff as well, so she is in fact a Lady. Now Miss Granger has quite modestly requested that we call her by her birth name and I assume she, along with Mr. Potter, would likely not to want to draw more attention to themselves. Mr. Potter if you can believe it is head of no less than four famous British houses, those being Potter, Black, Peverell and Ravenclaw and is an English Lord." the Grandmaster explained as Master Zuki let out a gasp and covered her mouth.

"Did you say Peverell… As in THE Peverells?" Master Zuki asked him getting a nod from the Grandmaster.

Master Zuki's mouth fell open on hearing the confirmation and what it could mean. "You mean that he actually managed to…" Master Zuki asked in a loud whisper and looking out the door towards Harry's bed with a new-found respect for the young wizard. She had been told of the Deathly Hallows by her grandfather and the illustrious and famous Peverell brothers. She had loved listening to the tales of the three brothers and speculating for hours with her Grandfather about where the Hallows might be in the world.

"Indeed he did, according to Albus it was something that only Mr. Potter could do and that he believed that Mr. Potter could complete the fabled quest." The Grandmaster replied his voice brimming with pride at his friend's favorite student's accomplishments.

"So just so I understand all of this, Mr. Ronaldo attacked an English Lady from behind with a medical grade spell that in combat would be considered extremely close to a dark curse and ended up hitting an even more powerful English Lord. Sweet Moses, Takada either or both them could bring a blood feud against Mr. Ronaldo for attacking a member of a noble and ancient house and demand a duel to the death. Not to mention that Mr. Ronaldo attacked a guest and that's not even mentioning the political and media implications that it would bring if news of this got out." Master Zuki realized, horrified.

"I'm glad to see that yourself and Satomi understand the seriousness of the situation. However, I will discuss what actions Mr. Potter and Miss Granger would like to take with him directly, as they are the injured and potential injured parties in the matter. I will discuss and leave it with them what actions they wish to take. I refuse to cover up what has happened here as the fault lies with a student and not the teacher and it's not something that the school can be blamed for as it is the actions of the individual that are at fault." The Grandmaster explained, smiling kindly at Master Kuzuko who nodded her head respectfully.

"Thank you, Grandmaster. I appreciate the reassurance that you don't consider me at fault for what happened." Master Kuzuko replied.

"Satomi you've been working here for over five years now, I think it's high time you called me by my name when there are no students around." The Grandmaster admonished, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Sorry Takada, I fear it's going to take a long time to get used to that. I have always known and thought of you as Grandmaster from my own time as a student here and from being a mem…." Master Kuzuko said stopping herself from continuing as her cheeks coloring slightly as she visibly tensed and looked between the Grandmaster and Master Zuki.

Seeing that Master Kuzuko had almost slipped up on some very sensitive information he took pity on the young witch and said "Fear not Satomi. Zuki here is one of us as her healing ability, wand work, and kind heart stretch out well beyond the borders of this school." giving Master Kuzuko a reassuring pat on the shoulder to try and relax the younger witch, who visibly relaxed as her shoulders drooped as the tension left her.

"Nothing more needs to be said Satomi. Takada told me of your joining as soon as it happened so it's nice to have another member here." Master Zuki replied smiling kindly at the younger witch, which Master Kuzuko returned with a small nod of the head.

"Well this is a talk for another time. There is much for us to discuss but we will have to do that at the next meeting. In the meantime, I am quite happy for you to do whatever makes you feel most comfortable Satomi." The Grandmaster said before continuing, "Now do you wish to tell me the other reason that you are both so adamant that I came and spoke with you both about Mr. Potter?" he asked looking between the two witches who exchanged a look and Master Zuki nodded to Master Kuzuko that she should could take the lead.

What the Grandmaster had said peaked Hermione's curiosity as it sounded like the three teachers were part of some sort of club and Hermione's brain instantly went to thoughts of the Order of the Phoenix, which several of the Hogwarts teachers had been a part of. It was strange listening to teachers talking about Harry and herself as Lord and Lady but she was happy that Harry at least was being spoken of with the reverence and respect that he had more than earned through his endeavors.

Hermione moved painstakingly slow into the room proper so that she could hear what they were discussing more clearly because it involved Harry and his medical history. She felt panic bubbling up inside her as the healer and dueling master seemed to have some concerns about Harry. She prayed that he was going to be alright. The guilt of him taking a curse intended for her was eating away at her.

Stupid, noble, Harry, always trying to protect her and getting hurt seemed to be a hobby for her best friend. She had lost track of how many hours she had spent at his sick bed over the years and had really hoped that this year would be injury free for him. They hadn't even made it through their first month before Harry had a trip to the hospital wing.

Although this time she reminded herself it was her own fault for being stupid and turning her back on her opponent even after he had surrendered. She was so stupid, that was one of the first things that Harry had taught them not to do in D.A sessions.

"Well when Mr. Potter was hit with the curse and went down, I carried out a medical history and diagnostic check that Zuki here taught me when I first started my Sensei-ship here, so that I could fully assess Mr. Potter's injuries." Master Kuzuko explained.

"A most prudent course of action." The Grandmaster agreed with a nod of the head.

"Well what I saw on his medical history is actually quite disturbing Grandmaster." Master Kuzuko said, "Amongst other things that disturbed me are an injury he received after being bitten by a Basilisk of all things when he was twelve. How does a Basilisk even exist in this day and age?"

"Yes, the poor boy has a large round scar etched into his right arm where the fang pierced him and it must have been one hell of a large snake to cause a scar that big. There is also traces of Phoenix tears in his blood, which I'm assuming is what saved his life on this occasion and also when he had an encounter with a Hungarian Horntail that caused a large scar on his left shoulder where one of the poisonous tail spikes had cut him." Master Zuki exclaimed.

"How the hell does a boy encounter a Basilisk and a Dragon in a school, Grandmaster?" Master Kuzuko asked him firmly.

"Well firstly Satomi there is no need to be angry with me. I'm certainly not at fault for what happened to Mr. Potter. I can assure you he has been fully treated for both the Basilisk and Dragon venom, and unfortunately the scars that he has are the only signs left on his person of the attack but will never fully heal regardless of how good the healer." The Grandmaster replied confidently.

"As for the how well Albus Dumbledore and the current headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall have told me all about the incidents that led to both the injuries and it would be that it was due to the workings of the minions of Lord Voldemort that put young Mr. Potter in danger.

Both Albus and Minerva have, or had in Albus' case, an extreme fondness for the boy as they both have said that they think of him like the Grandchild they have never had. They both however have admitted that trouble seems to have a way of finding him so I want all the staff extra vigilant this year to ensure nothing happens to him." he finished before taking another sip of his drink and giving a slightly whooping cough.

"You're still suffering from that cough Takada?" Master Zuki asked concerned, as the Grandmaster waved his hand dismissively.

"Just the signs of old age I'm afraid Zuki nothing a top up of this delicious whiskey won't cure I'm sure." He replied with a small grin.

As Master Zuki topped up the drinks, Master Kuzuko adjusted her position in her seat trying to make herself more comfortable physically as she had to bring up a subject that made her feel angry and extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid Grandmaster that it was actually other injuries that I wished to speak to you about regarding Mr. Potter, particularly the earlier years of his life before he started in school." Master Kuzuko said quietly.

"Oh, what are you referring to Satomi?" The Grandmaster asked curiously as Master Zuki handed over her copy of Harry's medical history that she had taken from another drawer in her desk where all the students' medical records were who she had treated.

The Grandmaster took the parchment and adjusted the glasses on his face as he started reading his way through the long list of injuries and treatment that Harry had experienced. The Grandmaster was shocked at the amount of broken bones and dislocation's the young Harry Potter's body had incurred.

"Are you sure this is correct?" The Grandmaster looked up at each witch in turn as they both gave solemn nods with downcast eyes. "How could Albus not have known that Mr. Potter would be experiencing this level of injury in his younger years? Albus was not a man who didn't pay attention to the details of a particular subject and I remember him confiding in me that he hoped that Harry would have a grown up bringing in the buxom of his family." He explained. Shocked even more so when he read about the injuries that happened during the summer months when he knew that Hogwarts had let out for the summer.

"I'm confused how these injuries happened in the summer months after he started Hogwarts. Surely during Harry's first stay in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, their school nurse would have carried out a similar assessment on him and discovered all these injuries?" The Grandmaster asked astonished that Albus may have known about the physical abuse the boy was suffering from and still sent him back there each summer.

"From what I can ascertain from the medical notes that Poppy Pomfrey included with her treatment that she magically healed the bones as best she could and had discovered that Harry's magic had helped him survive and healed him for most of the injuries that he sustained in his first eleven years, such as a partial dislocation to his hip, a torn shoulder muscle and also muscle damage to his eye socket that if he was a NOMA would have lost him the sight in one of his eyes." Master Zuki replied standing and pointing the hand-written notes of the Hogwarts school nurse.

"You can see here at age twelve he had an accident in a Quidditch match where a professor named Lockhart tried to heal a broken wrist but instead vanished the bones. Madam Pomfrey managed to regrow the bones back and was able to use Skele-Gro potion to regrow the bones a new in that arm and had also enchanted the bottle to make the bones in his body a lot stronger.

That's something I've done myself by administering a selection of potions into his system to continue the repair work on the rest of his body. However it would appear that Mr. Potter has some skills at magic that somehow Dumbledore and Pomfrey managed to miss." Master Zuki explained.

"In what regard?" The Grandmaster enquired.

"Well it appears that Mr. Potter is very adapt and skilled with glamour and undetectable charms as well as making them undetectable." Master Zuki explained.

"Why would he need to use them?" The Grandmaster responded curiously.

"I'll show you." Master Zuki replied sadly as she stood and made her way around the desk and indicated to her colleagues to follow her. Hermione moved out of their way and walked quietly after the three teachers, who walked silently to Harry's bed. The screens moved back as they approached allowing them access to his bedside.

Harry was asleep on the bed on his back with what Hermione now knew to be a magical catheter and intravenous line to administer the potions to Harry's system, rather than having to have him keep drinking potions and waking up regularly to take them. Hermione had been told by Madam Pomfrey over the years that the best thing to aid an injured witch or wizard's recovery was sleep as their body's magic worked to heal them better than anything else, and that the potions and charms were mainly there to aid with their recovery.

The catheter unlike a non-magical one didn't consist of a needle inserted into the skin and vein of the patient but in the medical tenant the catheter looked more like half an orange bouncy ball stuck on the back of Harry's hand and a tail that ran up to the middle of his forearm giving it an appearance of a comet with a tail. On the bedside next to Harry were two large foot tall glass jars, one filled with a clear liquid that had a strange sickly green cloud swirling inside as if it had some sort of life to it and another bottle filled with a potion that looked almost like milk, which Hermione recognized as painkilling potion. The strangest thing of this was that there wasn't the clear tube running from the bottles to the catheter, so Hermione couldn't understand how the potions were being administered.

"I'm going to have remove Mr. Potter's gown covering his torso and then levitate and turn him over for you to see the problem." Master Zuki explained. Getting a nod from The Grandmaster to continue, Master Zuki waved her wand at the painkilling potion that Hermione noticed the level of the potion in the large jar drop about a centimeter and the next moment the catheter on Harry's hand turned the same color as the potion before the catheter started slowly changing back to the orange color it had been. She next pointed at the clear liquid and the action was repeated as Hermione noticed the catheter change color again.

Next Master Zuki waved her wand over Harry and vanished the gown covering his torso, as the blanket was tucked up under his arms then obediently started moving and folding itself over until it came to a stop just above Harry's bellybutton and the top of laceration scar where Master Zuki had to operate on him came into view displaying Harry's toned chest and stomach, and the long thin angry red scar where the horntail had sliced open his shoulder was visible. Silently Master Zuki waved her wand again and the blanket tightened around Harry's lower body to protect his modesty and then he was slowly and very gently levitated into the air a few feet before he slowly rotated from his back onto his front where he seemed to come to rest on an invisible bed suspending him about a foot over the mattress. Revealing Harry's well defined back, and Hermione could see the outline of the basilisk scar on his well-defined bicep.

Hermione felt guilt as she couldn't help but admire the new toned and muscly Harry. He really had developed a delicious body over the summer, and Hermione couldn't help think that the scars from the Basilisk as well as the Horntail only seemed to add another level of yumminess to him. Hermione mused to herself that maybe that old saying of girls digging scars on a guy really was true, before mentally slapping herself as this was Harry they were talking about and something more serious than him being attractive. She didn't know what had got into her lately when she was around him, but getting her hands on him was all she seemed to think about. This was serious, serious enough for Master Zuki to call the head of the school to come and see, and discuss with her what she had found.

"So, I've administered enough painkilling potion and muscle regeneration potion to Mr. Potter so that he'll be asleep for at least ten hours, when I will wake him and I will have to have a very frank conversation about why he has been concealing what I'm about to show you from everyone else he's ever met, and how he managed to do it while unconscious." Master Zuki explained to her colleagues as Master Kuzuko moved closer to Harry on the other side of the bed and the Grandmaster moved closer to Master Zuki.

"I warn you that this will probably come as quite a shock and it's only because of my friend Lily Honda that I found out about this spell. It's probably the strongest anti-glamour spells in existence, which she learned from her boyfriend as he works in the security department at Gringotts." Master Zuki continued as she muttered quietly waving her wand over Harry's back as Hermione edged closer to Master Kuzuko's side so that she could see what they were going to see.

Master Zuki, after what felt like an age to Hermione, finished the wand movement Master Kuzuko and the Grandmaster along with Hermione all let out a loud gasp simultaneously. None of the Masters heard Hermione as they all were too shocked and staring at the site in front of them to as Hermione immediately started to cry at seeing Harry's back and had to bite her lip to refrain from calling out and rested her hand on the footrest at the bottom of the bed to steady herself as her legs suddenly felt weak and like they weren't going to hold her up.

"What the hell happened to him?" The Grandmaster asked quietly a look of horror on his face from seeing scars on the young man's back. Across Harry's back were a series of long slightly purple welted scars about eight inches long causing a series of criss crossing scars across his upper and middle back. There was also a series of what looked like potholes in his back that looked an angry reddish black as if they had been infected and the scabs had grown over them. There were around thirteen of them all together several of them running up his spine and the others just near where his shoulder blade were where the flesh would be at its thinnest.

"From what I can deduce these long thin welted scars have been caused by him being beaten with a metal poker that NOMAs use to stock the fuel they are using to create an open fire in their fireplaces at home. These pockmark scars appear to be where someone has pressed something called a cigar or a cigarette, which is like a pre-made pipe that NOMAs use to smoke although it causes them terrible illnesses, so I really don't know why they bother.

Anyway, who ever had done this to him had pressed the burning cigar or cigarette into his flesh effectively burning through the skin and flesh to try and cause him a serious amount of pain. From the reports and studying the scars I would say that the most recent one of these is around five years old when he would have been in what, his third year at Hogwarts. The oldest of the scars looks to be a about sixteen years old, which would mean that the poor dear had this done to him when he was just a baby." Master Kuzuko replied as the Grandmaster let out a sad sigh and was slowly shaking his head. He cast a spell behind him so that the chair on his side of the bed moved behind him as his legs seemed to give way and he dropped into it stunned.

Master Kuzuko was somewhere between angry that someone could do something so sinister to another human being, upset that the nice young man had had to endure such atrocities throughout his life, and shocked that no one knew about it. Master Zuki, who had been looking at and trying to crack through the glamour charm on his back for the last few hours having noticed the injuries on medical history and she wondered how his old nurse Madam Pomfrey could have missed it and hoped that it was because she was using an older version of the medical history spell and nothing more sinister.

Hermione was shaken to her very core at the revelations and the information that she was hearing from the healer. She felt like she'd been kicked in the head and gut by a centaur. 'They said that he was getting these injuries all the way up to fourth year. How did Madam Pomfrey or Dumbledore not know. Hell, how did I never know? What kind of friend am I to not recognize that those bastards were beating and abusing him every summer? Why didn't I try harder to get him away from those awful people?' she thought to herself, appalled at having missed the signs and for having Harry go through all of that alone. Along with all the crazy shit that happened to him in those early years in Hogwarts. He really is the most brave and amazing person to have gone through all that. It broke her heart that he must have felt so alone, and unjustly ashamed of what was happening to him that he had never mentioned the physical abuse he had endured at his relatives' hands.

Anger started to erupt inside Hermione as she thought of what she would do to the Dursley family if or when she tracked them down. She would make them pay for everything they had done to such an angel of human being. It was a miracle that Harry was the person he was. Things started slotting into place for Hermione with a clarity that went through her like a cathedral bell being rang. This was the reason he had stiffened whenever she had hugged him or touched him in those early years together at Hogwarts, and why he always slept in pajamas or t-shirts when he was a sleep. Most boys, she had found out off her friends, tended to just sleep in their underwear or nothing at all when they reached a certain age.

"I will have to contact Professor McGonagall. I have lots of questions I'm going to need answers to and I will have to privately talk with Miss Granger as well about what has happened to Mr. Potter as she has known him for a very long time." The Grandmaster said.

"I'll speak to Miss Granger if you like Grandmaster. I don't think she is ready to be interrogated about Mr. Potter's injuries and abuse when he was younger just yet. She was extremely distraught when he took that curse to stop it hitting her." Master Kuzuko explained and Hermione could have kissed the witch for that. She really wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk to them about what she had just learned, and she needed to speak with Harry about it first as she knew he valued his privacy and didn't want lots of people knowing his business. She decided that she would sneak back into the ward in the morning before breakfast and see if Harry was awake and more lucid in the morning. She didn't want to betray his trust by giving out information about him to others without his say so.

It was one of the most sobering lessons she had learned from her time at Hogwarts and the war that authority figures weren't to be trusted completely. Although the three teachers in front of her seemed to have a genuine desire and consideration for their student's welfare.

"Well I'm going to speak with Mr. Potter about this in the morning." Master Zuki said as she waved her wand to rotate Harry onto his back and gently lowered him back to bed and casting a new gown over his torso as the blanket started working its way back to its original position. "I'm also going to have to research how to get rid of those scars and I might need to speak with Lily or call her to the school to assist me, if she can spare the time."

"Do whatever you must Zuki to aid Mr. Potter and we will plan for this more in a moment. However, I think we need to discuss the actions of Mr. Ronaldo in a bit more detail but I think Master Ping and Master Bo could also provide a useful bit of insight into the problem and the most preferable solution. I believe you've already handed out a punishment for his actions Satomi?" The Grandmaster asked the dueling instructor.

"I did Grandmaster, but I still feel I should have given a more serious punishment. He dishonored himself, his family and his clan by acting the way he did." Master Kuzuko replied with a hard edge to her voice.

"What punishment did you give him?" Master Zuki enquired.

"I took a hundred points off him and gave him a month's detention with me. I'll have him cleaning and polishing the weapons without the aid of magic and I'll be giving him all sorts of horrible and disgusting jobs for him to do, so if you or any of the other staff have any particularly horrible jobs you need doing then let me know as we've got a volunteer now." Master Kuzuko replied.

"Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of jobs I can find round here that he won't like." Master Zuki grinned wolfishly.

"Now ladies, let's not forget who Mr. Ronaldo is and who he is related to. I'm going to have to request a meeting with his father to inform him and discuss all of this, while not a prospect I'm particularly looking forward to it must be done. However, I feel that if the punishments you intend for Mr. Ronaldo are too severe then his father will certainly be informed." The Grandmaster stated diplomatically, not in the least bit looking forward to the conversation he would no doubt end up having with Marco's mother and father.

"I don't give a damn who he is or who he's related to. Every student in my class gets treated the same. There is no special treatment regardless of who a person is or who they are related to. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are two examples of people who only wanted to be treated like anyone else and that is exemplary behavior that I would expect from anyone who wants my tutelage. You know as well as I, Grandmaster, that there are a lot of children in this school with important parents but if you show special treatment to one then they will all expect the same treatment." Master Kuzuko argued.

"Hear Hear." Master Zuki chimed in approvingly as the Grandmaster's brow furrowed. "You know she's right Grandmaster. You've said the same yourself on many occasions."

"I know I have. I suppose I'm just dreading the impending argument and confrontation with his parents about what has happened. His mother is the type of women who flat out refuse to recognize that their son could ever do anything wrong.

I'm going to have to contact them right away as there were forty some witnesses to the incident, and it's not something that will remain within the confines of the school for very long. I wouldn't be surprised if the story of the incident has spread throughout the school already." The Grandmaster replied solemnly.

"Well, Mr. Potter and Mr. Ronaldo are both going to be unconscious for the next ten or so hours we may as well adjourn to my office and discuss this further. We need to plan what we can do to try and contain it." Master Zuki suggested. Hermione moved out of the way so that she wasn't bumped into and as the office door closed she took the seat next to Harry's bed side, reached out from under the cloak, and took his hand as she settled in to stay with him.

Hermione sat there watching him for hours thinking about how she had failed him, and thinking on what to do and how to get him to open up about the secret he'd kept from her for so long. While lost in her thoughts Hermione barely noticed The Grandmaster and Master Zuki leave the ward or Master Zuki extinguish the lamps casting the room into darkness.

It was shortly after this that Hermione, sitting in the chair and resting her head on her arms while still holding Harry's hand, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **20:00pm Sunday 19th August, Medical Tent, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

Harry had been in the medical tent for three nights and almost three full days, and he was itching to get out of the medical tent. He had had a very uncomfortable discussion with Master Zuki. Who unfortunately seemed to be an even better healer than Madam Pomfrey, because she had discovered that Harry had regularly been casting glamour charms over his back to cover the scars that had been cause by his Uncle Vernon and his evil sister Marge. Though he didn't correct her because it wasn't only his back. It seems one secret wound will remain hidden, and he would rather keep it that way.

He had had to recount to Master Zuki how he had received the injuries and had broken down repeatedly when he had told her about what had happened to him. He'd never spoken of it with another living soul before. He had been ashamed of what had happened to him, and what people might say to him when they saw them. He thought that he would never have to talk about them with anyone after Madam Pomfrey had failed to detect the undetectable glamour charms that he had learned about in his first year on his second adventure out under his Dad's invisibility cloak.

He remembered how shocked he had been when the charm had worked on his very first attempt, because he hadn't expected it to work seeing as he was a first year and completely new to magic. It was only in later years that he had learned from Dumbledore and Professors Lupin and McGonagall that a lot of magic people performed was all about how much intent and emotion they put into a spell.

Harry had been desperate to find a way of concealing his back, because Ron and the rest of the boys in his dorm had started to notice that Harry was always up showered and dressed well before them each morning before they'd all even woken up, or on the rare occasions that Harry slept in past any of the boys that he always seemed to wait until they had left the room or always made sure that he was wearing a t-shirt or pajama top when going to the shower, and they were all starting to tease him about it.

In his desperation and hope he assumed his magic had latched onto his frantic need to be able to cover the scars. Over the years, Harry had been able to improve the length of time before the charm had worn off and he had to reapply it. He had surprised himself that he had confessed to Master Zuki what had happened to him, but seeing as she had unraveled the charm he thought she deserved to know how he got them. He also reasoned that it would be easier to talk to someone who didn't know him or his family history. They would talk about it from a neutral stand point and not let emotion come into play.

He knew that if he had told Hermione about what had happened to him then she would have marched straight off and probably hexed his Uncle Vernon and Marge into dust. Ron would have probably done the same, although would most likely have recruited the rest of the Weasley family into joining in. He knew however that all his friends or former teachers would cast him that pitiful and sad look that they all did whenever he spoke about any of the hardships he'd faced.

That was why he was so emotionally closed off and tried to deal with the problems in his life alone and without anyone's help. Why he was so fiercely independent and especially why he had difficulty talking or divulging how much of an emotional and physical punching bag he had been to people he loved.

It was through Ron and Hermione, especially, that he discovered how to love and what it felt like to be loved. The first-time Hermione had given him one of her fierce hugs Harry had cried himself to sleep that night as he'd never experienced that feeling before. It was due to Hermione that he started developing and becoming comfortable with talking about his problems and breaking down the barriers of physical contact as well as his emotional ones.

Thankfully Master Zuki hadn't told Hermione off the next morning when she had discovered the young witch sat on one of the chairs next to Harry's bed with her head asleep on her arms and his hand still held firmly in hers. The invisibility cloak had slipped backwards off her onto the chair behind her.

Instead she had incorrectly assumed that Hermione had snuck into the medical tent at the crack of dawn and had sat next to him and fallen asleep rather than she had been there all night. She had been touched by the young witch's depth of devotion to the young wizard and had gently woken her to suggest that she maybe go back to bed for an hour before getting breakfast, and that she could pop back in before lesson's started if she had time.

Hermione had joked that the only class she had that morning was a single meditation class and then a free period and that they were meant to be having their first healing class with her that afternoon.

Master Zuki had joked that maybe she should just go and get some breakfast and then come back as she could catch another hour's sleep in the Grandmaster's meditation class and had given her a cheeky grin and wink. This is what had caused Hermione to think about how she had handled the healer the day before and apologized for the misunderstanding that the two witches had the day before and that she hadn't been groping Harry while he was in bed. She instead explained that she that was just checking that his moleskin pouch was still around his neck, because Harry kept his most treasured possessions in there. She felt it best not to mention that she was getting Harry's cloak from it.

Hermione had told her that she really wanted to be there when Harry woke up and while Master Zuki had replied saying that she admired Hermione's dedication, but she couldn't allow her to miss her class and that she could come back straight after class. Hermione had begrudgingly relented and an hour or so later Harry had woken up.

Unfortunately, Marco had also woken up and instantly began complaining about the discomfort and pain he was in. He then started to complain that he was getting a draft through the tent flap, which Master Zuki had assured him was impossible due to the runes stitched into the flaps of tent. Marco however had insisted on being moved until Harry had called out that if he was moved any closer to him then he would be having to stay in the medical tent a lot longer as Harry would hex all his bones into dust.

Marco had muttered something about a lucky shot and then, when pressed, had told Master Zuki he'd stay where he was but to sort out the draft coming through the opening to the tent. Master Zuki humored him and pretended that she was doing something with regards to the mysterious draft, but what she was actually was administering more pain killing potion and Skele-Gro so that he went to sleep again, leaving her and Harry in peace.

Master Zuki had then settled down next to his bed and had talked to Harry about what had happened to him and what her plans were to try and fix the scaring on his back.

Harry, once he had started talking, had found that he couldn't stop as he told her about the first incident of abuse that he could remember when he was six and it was Dudley's sixth birthday. After dinner, which Harry had spent the day cooking, his aunt had taken Dudley out for ice cream to Dudley's favorite café. Dudley had thrown the birthday cake Harry had spent three hours making against the wall in a rage because he hadn't got the present he had told them he wanted.

His Uncle Vernon had suggested his Aunt Petunia take Dudley for his present and to have some dessert while he and Marge caught up. Marge had come to stay with them for Dudley's birthday. Harry had heard them giggling like children together and agree to stay up late into the night drinking Brandy, while Harry carried out his chores in the house making sure that it was spotless for the next day and until Petunia and Dudley returned home.

Marge would always bring a cigar for Vernon and a packet of cigarettes for herself when she came to stay with them, as the siblings enjoyed spending their time together as they had in their youth. It wasn't long before they were both drunk and growing quite rowdy as they put the world to right and about what they would do if they were in charge. It became a ritual of sorts over the years that every time Marge came to stay this happened. The more drunk Uncle Vernon got he would start flying into an angry rant and would call Harry into the room to carry out some sort of menial task in the sitting room.

This was used as an excuse to level insults at him, normally about his parents or how much of a freak he was in order to get a reaction out him. The first-time Harry could remember it happening was when Marge had ordered, not requested but ordered, Harry to put another log on the fire and bring them another bottle of brandy from the cabinet.

A six-year-old Harry had retorted saying that he was busy cleaning the table and asked why she hadn't just done it herself. That had resulted in Uncle Vernon grabbing the wrought iron poker from the stand next to the fireplace and hitting it across the back of Harry's knees causing him to scream out as his legs crumpled underneath him. The two of them had moved quickly forcing Harry flat onto the ground and held him down as he had stumped a cigar out onto his back until it extinguished into a smoldering pit.

Harry had cried and screamed as the burnt smell of skin and flesh filled the room, and Marge had taken her cigarette and repeated the same thing her brother had done. They both laughed at the small boy as they took a sick sadistic pleasure from hearing the young boy scream in agony. Uncle Vernon had threatened Harry that if he mentioned anything about what had happened to Petunia then he would do the same thing again, but next time he's burn his eyes so that he couldn't throw and insolent look at him again. With that his Uncle Vernon had kicked the young Harry in the ribs before telling him to go and finish tiding the dining room and kitchen, and thus begun a nightmare that was repeated on Harry for many years of his life until the summer he had come home and told them about his deranged convicted murdering godfather. Harry had played that card because he knew when he was forced back to Privett Drive that summer that his uncle would have killed him after what he'd done to his sister.

Before he had finished telling Master Zuki what had happened they had both broken down into tears as Harry recalled the memories. Master Zuki swore she would do everything she could to help rid him of the reminders of the abuse he suffered.

Hermione had come back soon after class had finished with his school bag and followed by the most of their year it seemed. Master Zuki had risen from talking with Harry to enforce her 'strictly no more than four visitors in the ward per patient' policy. She had smiled to herself when four members of Phoenix Clan which had included Stacey Wong, Eddie Chung, Kuki Kim and Lei Bei had showed why Phoenix was the house of the cunning and ambitious as they have claimed that they were there to see Marco Ronaldo. However, it transpired that they had just said this in order to gain admission into the ward. When Hermione had entered the ward with Mio, Goro and Hilde of Tiger Clan Harry could see that Hermione must have spent the evening with the Tigers instead of going back to the Dragon's Lair. They had all sat and chatted with Harry to see how he was and he had informed them that he was going to be able to stand today and if he could walk ok then Master Zuki was talking about letting him out of the hospital.

When the three Tigers and a very reluctant Hermione had got up to leave the ward the four Phoenix members quickly came scurrying down the ward to check on Harry and see if he was alright. Harry was happy to see that Stacey had come to check on him. He was more than a little surprised to see her best friend as well as two of the Phoenix boys come down and check if he was ok as well. They had quickly moved away from Harry given the still active hostilities with the other clans as they didn't want to start hexing, and Harry had been surprised when the four Phoenix Clan members had just walked straight passed Marco's bed without even looking at him, even though he had propped himself up in the bed expecting the four fellow Phoenix members to check on his wellbeing. He was just giving Harry a scowl when Harry's next four visitors came into the ward which consisted of Po Lee, Louis Marcel, Giovanni Testudo and June Chow came into the ward and sat with him for five minutes as well as giving him a card signed by all the members of Turtle Clan including Master Bo, which Harry couldn't help but admit that he was touched by.

The next hour became a long procession of people and Marco's darkening mood only lightened when Egg, Cadogen and Bronwen Eirwen entered the hospital tent and sat with him. The four Phoenix members started whispering amongst themselves while throwing the occasional look towards Harry's bed to make sure they weren't being over heard.

The last group to enter was Hermione again along with Hero, Yoko Hami and Akiko Yuki of Turtle Clan who talked with Harry about how he was and what they thought was going to happen in the Truth or Dare draw that evening, which Hero informed him would be made at ten o'clock that evening but he didn't have a clue who the opponents would be or how the draw would be made.

Hermione seemed distracted as the five of them sat there and talked when the lunch gong sounded, and Master Zuki said that all the visitors to the ward had best go to lunch as she had them all for their first double healing lesson that afternoon. During healing class, Marco and Harry were able to join in with so long as they both stayed in the wheel chairs that had been provided by Master Zuki under strict instructions that if either of them moved then they would be made to stay in the medical tent for another week. This was a situation that neither boy wanted as they were both sick of the sight of each other and if Master Zuki hadn't had their wands locked in her safe her office both boys would probably have hexed the other.

After the class the students had all gone back to their clan areas and Master Zuki had spent that evening trying to help Harry start to walk again. Harry found that he could walk with his normal movement but that there was a bit of pain when he moved. Master Zuki had conjured him a walking stick to lean on and he found that it had helped. Marco had made a remark about Harry looking like an old man with his walking stick, and Harry had retorted that Marco looked like a baboon's backside and he knew which he would rather look like.

Marco had then complained constantly about Master Zuki helping him to walk again, and completely ignored her again when she told him that his bones hadn't healed properly yet and that if he tried to put weight on the bones that were being repaired in his leg this early they would break apart and he would have to go through the whole process again. Thankfully this was enough to put the Portuguese boy off and after he started complaining that he should be healed by now another dose of painkilling potion was pumped into him causing him to sleep again.

Finally, Sunday rolled around and Master Zuki had told Harry that he was allowed to leave the ward after his dinner and her doing a final round of checks, as long as he promised to take the potions at the times she wrote on the bottles and to come back the minute he started feeling any pain or stiffness in his movement and swore not to get on a broomstick until after the weekend. Harry, truth be told, would have promised her anything just to get out of the ward and eat with Hermione and his new friends again.

Master Zuki had given Harry his wands and wand holsters back in her office away from Marco's prying eyes, thanked him for being such a good patient, and that hopefully this would be the last time she saw him as a patient this year. Harry said that he hoped he wouldn't be back as a patient but he was looking forward to her healing classes from now on.

Harry had put his uniform back on and put his bag over his shoulder as he picked up the walking stick she had insisted that he use whenever he felt discomfort, but as Harry walked out of the ward although there was a little stiffness he knew that with exercise that he'd be able to walk no problem. He stepped through the exit of the tent and after a dozen shaky steps stopped and took a deep breath of the warm mountain air as he took both of his wands and fired a series of sparks up into the sky enjoying having his wands back in his hands and being able to allow his magic something to concentrate on rather than healing his bruised and battered body.

"Nice display, have you been practicing?" a familiar voice asked from the ground just behind him as he turned and couldn't help the grin that split his face at seeing Hermione getting up from where she had been seated reading her scroll viewer. She launched herself at Harry and enveloped him in a desperate hug which he returned with gusto and both their cheeks colored as Harry's body responded to having the contours of Hermione's body pressed against him so closely as they molded together in their embrace.

Hermione leaned back in his arms and her chocolate brown eyes found his emerald eyes that sparkled mischievously as they grinned at each other. Without warning Hermione started playfully punching him on the arms.

"Owwww" Harry chuckled, "What's the attack for?" he asked under the barrage of blows.

"That's for being a noble prat and taking that curse for me, when you should have just let it hit me." Hermione replied as she stopped the blows and grabbed him again, wrapping her arms around him, as she started gently crying into his chest as he wrapped her arms around his neck and her a sob escaped her. "I hate seeing you hurt anytime Harry, but especially as it was my fault for being so stupid as to turn my back on that piece of... piece of shit."

Harry was gently stroking her head trying to comfort her as he quietly stated "Hermione. I swore that I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again and I meant it. If I had to take a curse to protect you and stop you getting hurt, then I'd do it every single time. As much as I don't like getting injured or being in the hospital wing, I'd rather it be me in there than you." He leaned back and which prompted her to look up before he added, "Plus if I didn't get injured every now and again then I'd start to miss these hugs that you give me when I come out." he grinned forcing a sniff and a wet chuckle from Hermione.

"Prat." she said without any kind of conviction. "You should know that you can have hugs from me anytime you want. You certainly don't need to get injured for them as there on tap for you now Potter."

"Now that's the best news I had in days." Harry replied, grinning at her. "So how about we go back to our trunks so I can say hello to everyone and then we'll spend the rest of the night watching films? I'll even let you pick what we watch."

"I'd really like that. We haven't done that just the two of us for ages." "Hermione replied giving him a smile.

"I know but we've got a whole school year to do that, well when you're not dragging me to the library." he teased.

"Huh, you've been the one with your nose stuck reading scrolls this year Harry, not me. I was hoping it was going to help keep you out of the medical tent but, given where you've just come out from, maybe I need to take you to the library with me more." she responded as he laughed.

"Come on then, the quicker we say hello the quicker we get to watch that film. We've got a full day of Herbology and Defense tomorrow and after spending so much time in that tent I'm actually looking forward to class. Although, we are going to have to decide what we are going to do with choosing which clan to join as this week we should technically be with the Phoenix Clan, but we aren't going there." Harry said as Hermione summoned her bag, her scrollviewer, and writing equipment and after stowing it safely in her bag she started after Harry who had taken a couple of tentative steps forward and half turned and reached his hand out to her. Hermione throwing her bag on her shoulder caught up with him and instead of taking his hand wrapped her arm around his so that they were linked and started making their way slowly towards the Dragon's Lair.

* * *

 **A/N - So I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. I was hoping to get more than two ahead over the last week but I've found my chapters are getting longer so I'm still writing as much bit its just not converting into more chapters at the moment.**

 **Anyway I'll let you all get back to your Christmas day and i'll leave you with** **a little poem to hopefully give you a chuckle on this Christmas day.**

 **Oh and because I love feedback and opinions from my readers I've created a poll on my profile page that anyone who wishes to have a little vote can feel free to do so. I've already decided on most of the outcome but thought it would be interesting to see where the hearts of my readers lie.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

 **A Boxing Day Poo.**

 **You sit upon the toilet with everything prepared, you're feeling quite excited, but a little bloody scared!**

 **The huge amount of Christmas nosh has turned into a log, and the fateful time has come, to flush it down the bog!**

 **But first you must expel the beast and so you start to strain, your bite down on a piece of wood to take away the pain.**

 **But oh my god, it's bloody huge, it's like you're giving birth! You sweat and push and swear and shake and strain for all you're worth.**

 **And then that magic moment comes, that fills your soul with cheer, a turd the size of King Kong's arm emerges from your rear.**

 **And like a bomb it hits the pan thus lightening your mood, and making room inside your guts for lots more Christmas food!**

 **Have a great Christmas**

 **Craggle**


	77. Chapter 77 - Truth or Dare: Round 1

**A/N:-**

 **Happy New Year my rabid readers and welcome to my first chapter of 2017. I hope you have all had a good Christmas and New Year and ate, drank your fill.**

 **So Myself and Goldzar have been busy over the holidays and I've not managed to write as much as I wanted to as I spent a lot of time with family over the holidays. However this and the next chapter is easily the longest I've written and Goldzar has had to edit as well. This chapter is the start of truth or Dare, which will be popping up throughout the year at Mahoutokoro and will hopefully provide some interesting scenarios and situations.**

 **I appreciated all the reviews from the last chapter I posted the PM's and thanks very much for your continued readership. I've seen a bit of a hit in my viewing figures this month and I am assuming that's as I'm releasing on a sunday every week now so you need to check when a new chapter is gone up. Maybe I'm going to have to randomly release just to keep you all on your toes ha ha.**

 **Congratulations are also in order for Shacko74 who became my 750th follower and is the winner of a nice shiny IOU for a future chapter ahead of release so thank you very much for helping me get up to that figure. I'm nine people followers away from thousand followers and whoever gets me to the magic number will also be getting a future chapter as well.**

 **So I put a little poll up for you on my profile page to vote on who you would like if Harry picked his wives and thank you for the people who have already voted. Its very interesting to see where my readers mind spaces are and who that like. I'm pretty shocked with who is sitting in third place I won't lie especially as I haven't mentioned them in my story.**

 **Anyway I'm going on with myself now, so I'll shut up and let you all read and enjoy (hopefully). Please feel free to review or PM and let me know what you think.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 77 – Truth or Dare: Round One**

 **20:30hrs, Sunday 21st August, Common Room, Dragon's Lair**

It took them a lot longer than normal to make it to the Dragon's Lair due to Harry's injury, and as they entered the common room area all the students sat there started clapping as they saw Hermione had entered the cave with Harry like a conquering and wounded hero. Harry scanned the room looking for any sign of the eleventh-year dragons but couldn't see any of his classmates in the common room, so assumed that they must be up in the lounge maybe.

They saw Master Ken making his way through the students, who had all got to their feet and were still clapping and whooping at him. Harry couldn't help but grin at the younger students whose clapping turned into cheers when he waved his hand in salute at them and they all started chanting 'Harry, Harry, Harry' and stamping their feet on the ground as he and Hermione laughed at the younger Dragon's enthusiastic welcome.

"Mr. Potter, good to see you up and about. Miss Granger and your other classmates told me what happened and as well as about your courageous act. I was wondering whether yourself and Miss Granger would mind taking the time to discuss your plans for this week?" Master Ken asked them shaking Harry's hand.

"Certainly, Master Ken." Harry replied getting an approving and confirming nod from Hermione.

"Excellent. How about we meet tomorrow morning in my quarters? I imagine that you are both wondering where your classmates are, you'll no doubt want to celebrate being out of the medical tent with them." Master Ken said as he noticed them both scanning the room again searching for their classmates.

"Well they are up on the top floor hanging around the communal bathroom and I'm sure I heard Mr. Efe shout over the balcony something about a draw or something." Master Ken said with a forced curious expression on his face that Hermione and Harry couldn't figure out as he thought to keep the knowing smile from his face. The duo of course knew what he was referring to as the truth or dare draw was being made that evening, and the older Dragons must all be looking at who had drawn who and Harry and Hermione exchanged a knowing look.

"Right, well I'll go and see them all if that is alright with you Master Ken. It's going to take me a bit of time to navigate all those stairs at the moment until the stiffness goes from my hip and leg, so I'd best get moving." Harry said making his excuse so that he and Hermione could go upstairs without appearing rude.

"Ah, of course Mr. Potter not a problem, please hold onto Miss Granger, I have a solution to your problem." Master Ken said as he flashed them a grin as Hermione relinked her arm with Harry with a curious expression wondering what Master Ken was going to do. As quick as a gun firing Master Ken whipped his wand out of a holster on his wrist and pointed his wand at the pair of them. They were quickly lifted off the ground as he levitated them into the air causing a squeal from Hermione and clutched onto Harry even harder as they were levitated from the ground.

Up and up they went quickly getting closer and closer to stairwell and landing on the top floor. Master Ken guided them to just above the landing and Harry saw him giving them a thumbs up signal as he'd managed to get them to only half a foot from touching down. Harry gave Master Ken a thumbs up and the spell was cancelled and they landed on their feet. Harry gave a grimace as a slight stab of pain went through his hip.

They made their way down the bedroom corridor, chucked their bags into Harry's trunk as they passed his room, before continuing along the corridor to eleventh year lounge where they entered to see the Dragons all sat round talking in small groups excitedly. They all turned at the sound of the door opening and jumped up excitedly on seeing Harry and Hermione. They rushed over to him talking excitedly all at the same time and asking him if he was alright and how he was feeling.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Harry called out over the noise waving for them to all be quiet as he added "One at a time guys."

"You're back." Emre said with a big grin on his face.

"Obviously, he's back, he's standing right in front of you numbnuts." Charlie Chung retorted getting a laugh from the others and a dig from Emre.

"What's got you all so excited?" Hermione asked, looking around the group to see some really happy looking faces and some others with fake smiles plastered on them.

"Truth or Dare draw has come out, so we all know who we're are facing in the first round." Hester explained.

"Yeah and you're not going to believe who you two got in your first round." Sunny added. Waving them to follow him, Harry and Hermione were followed by the rest of the Dragons who were eager to see Harry and Hermione's reactions to the draw. They all piled in and crowded round the parchment hanging on the wall as Harry and Hermione looked at the list searching for their names before finding them and then they saw who they were drawn against.

They turned to look at each other and both in unison exclaimed "Oh crap!"

The Dragons stood behind Harry and Hermione as they stared at the parchment on the bathroom wall. Harry couldn't take his off of the parchment as he read the details of the round and looked through the match ups and the potential implications of the draw that had been made.

 ** _Round 1: Double Dare Round: No Truth Questions and Players must complete one of the dares offered either by their opponent or the Dare Card, which will select a player's dare at random, by midnight on Sunday 28th August. Players can meet to challenge each other in their own time._**

 _ **Witches will get to put their challenge in first and if the Wizard doesn't meet that challenge they he will lose his coin. If he completes the dare to the games satisfaction, and you will know this has been achieved by your dare card turning gold until the next round, then he will be able to put forth his dare to the Witch who if in turn doesn't complete her selected dare then she will sacrifice one of her coins.**_

 _ **If both players complete their dares, then no coins are exchanged and both players proceed to the next round.**_

 _ **Have fun and good luck.**_

 _ **Harry Potter (Undecided) V Bronwen Eirwen (Ph)**_

 _ **Kichirou Takahiro (Tu) V Fu Naomi (Ti)**_

 _ **Marco Ronaldo (Ph) V June Chow (Tu)**_

 _ **Goro Jing (Ti) V Trixie Popowitz (Ph)**_

 _ **Sunny Hachiro (Dr) V Gosia Potiszska (Ph)**_

 _ **Tim Schmidt (Tu) V Hilde Stormcrantz (Ti)**_

 _ **Sapporo Haru (Ti) V Ling Au (Ti)**_

 _ **Kuki Kim (Ph) V Gwen Yakimoto (Tu)**_

 _ **Chen Dai Chen (Ti) V Po Lee (Tu)**_

 _ **Charlie Chung (Dr) V Lei Bei (Ph)**_

 _ **Eddie Chung (Ph) V Erin Seung (Dr)**_

 _ **Louis Marcel (Tu) V Rosa Sanchez (Dr)**_

 _ **Trevor Startlegnash (Dr) V Rachel Yu (Dr)**_

 _ **Jürgen Platz (Ti) V Li Mali (Ti)**_

 _ **Tai Taylor (Ti) V Riko Rei (Dr)**_

 _ **Omori Hanso (Tu) V Akiko Yuki (Tu)**_

 _ **Cadogen Ryan (Ph)V Mio Naiko (Ti)**_

 _ **Giovanni Testudo (Tu) V Yoko Hami (Tu)**_

 _ **Quillaq Kankook (Dr) V Stacey Wong (Ph)**_

 _ **Emre Efe (Dr) V Hester Steiggson (Dr)**_

 _ **Miguel Fu (Ph) V Hermione Granger (Undecided)**_

As he looked through the list of match ups, his first thought was dread that Hermione had been paired with Egg, who she had completely humiliated in their last defense class when the arrogant boy was stupid enough to insult Hermione and all muggleborns, rumor had it had cracked some of his ribs as he hit the wall.

Harry was worried of what the Spanish wizard might try and do to Hermione as it was a double dare round where no truth questions were available and the player had to take the dare. The one saving grace was that Hermione was getting to put her dares forward first. If she could think of something really hard and the dare on the card was really difficult as well, then she might be able to beat him without having to let him do his dare for her.

His thoughts then turned to his own match up against the girl he humiliated unintentionally during the extra dueling class. He had left her hanging upside down long enough for her skirt to fall down despite her best efforts to cover herself exposing her knickers to the whole year.

He'd only given her a brief apology and had thrown her wand towards her as she landed in a heap on his cushioning charm, before he'd moved to stop Hermione getting hit by Marco's curse. He didn't know what she had in store for him or what the dare card might produce.

"So, the two of you against two of Marco's stooges." Riko commented as the girls grouped around them looking at the list again as the boys started making their way back into the lounge area.

"Yeah it would appear so." Harry replied, still in thought about what might happen to him.

"It's a hell of a first round, isn't it? I mean except for Rosa and myself everyone has been drawn against either a member of Phoenix or each other." Riko replied grinning. "I think we got the better end of the deal don't you Rosa? I mean compared to Hester and Stacey Wong anyway."

"Oi, I'll have you know that Emre and I are quite the catch." Quillaq said defensively from the door way.

"Well I can't speak for Stacey Wong, but if you try something rude with me, Emre I'll make the rest of the year hell for you." Hester told only half joking as the door closed to the bathroom. As much as she liked Emre as a friend, she wasn't attracted to him physically and if he tried anything untoward that cost her to accept defeat then she would have him doing some proper work around the Dragon's Lair.

"I thought the magic of the game wouldn't allow us to talk about the truths or dares?" Hermione asked feeling slightly alarmed. She couldn't believe that she'd agreed to this and had got Miguel Fu, of all people, straight off the bat. The only small mercy was that it wasn't Marco, god knows what he'd try to do with her. She could defeat Egg in the challenge she knew that unless the Dare card put something sexual in nature up for him to do to her in which case she would have to take the loss.

"The magic of the game won't allow you to discuss what actually happened. It will allow us to discuss plans for the upcoming rounds but won't allow us to divulge what actually happened. So, for example if Emre even thinks about trying to get in my pants then I'd dare him to strip off naked and crawl around the common room on his hands and knees pretending he was a dog." Hester explained with a smirk.

"But what if the dare card dares him to kiss you or worse?" Hermione asked the apprehension clear all over her face.

"Well then I'd have to either kiss him or hand over my coin, unless he wasn't prepared to do it of course then he'd hand over his, which is I hope the course of action you'd take if Egg tried to get his hands on you." Hester said all serious as she led the girls out of the bathroom and into the lounge.

"Ewwwww" Rachel Yu said giving a little wretch.

"Come on Hester, we've all just eaten" Erin Seung pretending she was being ill as the others all laughed.

"So, guys, I was thinking that the cards are probably going to pretty tough. I know what I wrote on mine is a really difficult and most people probably wouldn't do it. We also don't know if everyone will get the same dare or if they will be varied and we can't discuss it after so I think we need to plan it and discuss tactics. I think we're going to have to do it as boys discussing it and you girls discussing it between ourselves. Trevor and Rachel just tried to discuss what they were going to dare each other with and they couldn't get the words out of their mouths as a tongue-tying curse came into effect." Sunny Hichiro suggested to the group taking charge of the situation.

"I think that's a good idea, I'd imagine that all the Clans will be discussing what to do as well because the Turtles and the Tigers have mainly got quite a mixed set of match ups. I'm pretty surprised that so many of them decided to play." Charlie Chung reasoned before adding, "I'll have a word with Eddie as well as no doubt Phoenix will be planning they're a sneaky bunch."

"Don't divulge anything that we discuss Charlie. We don't want to tip them off to what we have planned." Rosa stated getting agreeance from the rest of the clan.

"As if I would." Charlie responded with a wounded look on his face before grinning. "Don't worry me and Eddie have Clan loyalty, so it will be fun trying to get the information out of him, as he most likely won't give up any details and nor will I."

"So, won't that just be a waste of your time if neither of you are prepared to give the other details?" Trevor asked.

"Nah it's part of the game that we play, and if needs be it doesn't mean I have to let anything that we might actually be doing slip, does it?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"Misinformation. I like it Charlie. We can give them false info to try and steer them in a direction that we want them to go in." Erin grinned before adding, "Are you sure that you were sorted into the right Clan?", which caused Charlie's cheeks to color.

"Course I was. I, Charlie Chung, am a loyal Dragon and work tirelessly to bring down the Clan of the Phoenix." Charlie announced in his most regal voice possible, while standing straight with his hand on his chest as if he were swearing allegiance. It had been an ongoing joke with Charlie over the years as he was easily the most cunning and devious Dragon and was normally the one to come up with plans on how to get one over on Phoenix Clan.

The rest of them laughed along at the regular joke and swearing of allegiance that Charlie had done as they were used to it. Whereas Harry and Hermione looked at each other somewhat confused until Rachel Yu whispered in Hermione's ear that in year nine one of the Dragon prefects in the year above had said that he could have sworn that they saw Charlie coming out over the bridge leading to the Phoenix Nest.

Charlie had explained that he must have confused him with his brother Eddie as he was in Phoenix but the prefect was adamant it was Charlie as Eddie has blonde hair. They all interrogated Charlie about it but realized it was impossible for him to get into the Phoenix Nest because of the guardian there, but it's become a bit of running joke now.

"Right well how about a brainstorming session for us boys in Harry's trunk and you girls can stay in here to come up with your plans?" Quillaq suggested to the eager agreement of the rest of the boys.

"Oh, yeah and why do you boys want to go to Harry's trunk so badly?" Riko asked suspiciously.

"No reason, although Harry was mentioning having a wine cellar in there." Trevor replied with a grin.

"You been holding out on us Harry?" Erin asked with a grin to which Harry shrugged.

"I was going to invite you all for a bit of drinking session in my trunk this weekend, but obviously, events happened that stopped me from being able to do that because I had to go through a stay in the medical tent." Harry replied.

"Well how about we get on it now to celebrate you getting out and back to full fitness?" suggested Trevor.

"Yeah we can put our plans together." Sunny added in hope that Harry would be up to it.

"To be honest guys I'm completely knackered tonight and was thinking of having an early night." Harry replied as he subtly nudged Hermione's arm next to him.

"Ah come on Harry, we've not seen you all week. Let's have a laugh and a couple of drinks and a good chat about our plans against Phoenix." Emre said enthusiastically rubbing his hands together as most of the boys agreed.

"I think you all need to back off a bit. Harry's just come out the hospital wing and it will probably take him some time to get back to form, and if he's tired then let him go to bed and have an early night." Rosa admonished the group.

"Yeah when have any of you lot ever been hit with a dislocation hex?" Riko added.

"Thanks girls." Harry said giving a smile to Rosa and Riko that made them both swoon a little, "Look guys we'll have another night in my trunk so I can show you around and we'll have a good laugh I promise. We're speaking with Master Ken in the morning and we'll arrange something at breakfast yeah."

"So, are you staying with us for another week?" Hester asked quickly, hoping that she would have more time to try and work her way into Harry's affections.

"That's what we'll be discussing with Master Ken in the morning because we don't know yet." Hermione said before Harry had chance to reply.

"It would be wonderful if you could stay for another week." Rosa added her gaze on Harry as the others agreed.

"Absolutely, it would be great having you stay for another week, both of you." Hester added although she added the last part somewhat reluctantly. She suspected that the key to keeping Harry with the Dragons was to convince Hermione to come as well and then try and phase out her contact with Harry.

"Yeah you don't want to go to Phoenix guys after what they pulled with you, and I'd hope that this thing that has happened with Marco would be the final nail in the coffin for you wanting to spend time over there surely." Sunny reasoned to the agreement of the others.

"Don't worry, there is no way were going to spend a week with them, but we don't know what Master Ken is going to say to us in the morning." Hermione said as she felt Harry move away from her and sit on the back of one of the sofas, and put his hands on his knees and his head down.

"You ok Harry?" Erin asked concerned.

"Yeah are you ok pal? You look a little pale." Quillaq added.

"I'm fine, I think that walk from the medical tent and climbing all those stairs has just taken it out of me a bit." Harry replied blowing out a breath. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to have to go for a lie down."

"I think you're right Harry, you've probably over exerted yourself. Come on I'll help you to your trunk." Hermione said as she linked arms with Harry as he stood up slowly gingerly and she led him away.

"Don't worry about it Harry. We'll see you in the morning." Hester said touching his arm as he walked passed her and he gave her a small smile before he and Hermione walked through the door to the dorms. Harry was walking like an old man with slow and measured footsteps.

"I can't believe you lot, you can clearly see he's still not fit and you boys didn't help trying to push him into a late-night drinking session. I thought we agreed that we were going to be supportive of him and try and make Harry want to become a Dragon permanently." Hester said with her hands on her hips as she scolded the boys.

"You mean both of them, right?" Erin inquired looking to Hester.

"Yes, both of them, that's what I meant." Hester replied turning her attention back to the boys who were standing like naughty school children being told off by their teacher. "Well?" she added staring the boys down.

"We just thought that after three nights in the medical tent he'd be up for a couple of drinks and a laugh." Trevor said defensively as the boys muttered similar things in support.

"Well you clearly got that one wrong, didn't you?" Hester asked with a huff. "I'm going to go speak with Master Ken and see what he's going to say to Harry and Hermione, and then Sunny, we need to go as you've clearly forgotten that we're on patrol around the main school buildings tonight. The rest of you could you please put your heads together and think about how we are going to win them over."

"Sure, we will. Go speak with Master Ken and see what he says." Rosa replied deciding to take pity on the rest of the clan and stop Hester from berating the boys again, their hearts had been in the right place, as Hester nodded and left the room.

"Jeez who's dunked her donut?" Trevor asked.

"It's obvious, Trevor, that she clearly wants a certain wizard to 'dunk her donut' and he's not done so yet and that's why I'm assuming that she's all tense and twitchy about getting Harry to join our clan at the moment." Riko replied with a giggle at her own innuendo.

"Well that's no need to take it out on us is it." Charlie reasoned.

"No, it's not, but she clearly likes him and wants him here. So maybe for the sake of peace and tranquility with in the clan, just do what she wants in regards to Harry until he's chosen which clan he wants to join, otherwise she'll go into a right mood if one of us does something to stop it happening." Rosa said.

"We all want them here, but were not performing monkeys to do the Steiggson dance to get what she wants, Head Girl or not." Quillaq said without any real conviction.

"Whoa brave words Chinook. We'll see if you're so set in your views when you get her in truth or dare." Rachel replied grinning at him.

"Just get him to repeat that when she gets back here, and we'll see if Chinook is still feeling brave when Hester is in the same room as him." Sunny added grinning. "Anyway, I'm the one of patrol with her tonight, so do me a favor and get planning as she'll be in my ear all night and not in the good way. Plus, we need to make sure we've got that ward research done for Herbology tomorrow, so if you want my notes there on the desk in my room." Sunny announced as he headed for the door to take the stairs to Master Ken's rooms to wait for Hester.

"He's right you know, he's taking a hit for us tonight. Hester will be going on about it all night." Erin said.

"Si, come on let's get planning, if we've got something to present to her when they get back then it might improve her mood a bit." Rosa said as everyone mumbled their agreeance and the girls all settled into the seats in the lounge whereas the boys elected to go sit in Sunny's room to read his notes on Herbology first.

* * *

 **20:45hrs, Sunday 21st August, Eleventh Year dorm corridor, Dragon's Lair, Mahoutokoro.**

"Come on Harry, we'll cut through my trunk rather than go all the way along the corridor as it will be a shorter route." Hermione commanded, breathing heavily as she took the majority of Harry's weight across her shoulders, as he was struggling to walk unaided. Harry let out a small groan in response, as he looked behind her and looked like he was ready to drop at any moment.

They reached Hermione's allocated room and she pushed the door open Harry saw that despite Hermione not sleeping in the room she had still decorated it in tasteful mix of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colors, without being garish. As Hermione kicked her foot back catching the door and closing it she suddenly felt Harry's weight shift off her and him stand up full with a grin on his face.

Hermione looked him up and down as he took a couple of steps away from her walking completely fine albeit a little slowly as he tried to contain a smile as it dawned on her that he'd been faking in how much discomfort he had been in. "You prat, you made me practically carry you from the lounge to here and there is nothing wrong with you." She said in mock anger and swatted his arm causing him to laugh. "Why go through all that faking?"

"I didn't want a night with the boys getting drunk and having them talking about girls. I want to spend my night with just you and no one else. So, I pretended that I was in pain and tired so that none of them would argue about me wanting to go to bed." He grinned at her.

"Well why not just walk normally when we got out of the lounge?" she asked him her hands on her hips.

'She looks so sexy when she stands like that, like she means business.' He thought to himself. "I did that just in case one of them offered to help you or followed us in." he replied.

"So, you thought it would be funny to prank me and them?!" she asked in mock rage.

"I'm the son and godson of a marauder." He smiled at her, "It's about time I brought a little marauder magic to Mahoutokoro. Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him and through the opening into Hermione's trunk.

He found the interior of Hermione's trunk very befitting for her, as it was very Hermione. Classy, feminine, and everything in there was organized and had a purpose. The colors were nice although maybe a bit girly for Harry's taste, but it was interesting to see his friend's softer side like this. From being best friends with two boys she'd always had to sort of be a bit tomboyish as they never really treated her like a girl until their later years at Hogwarts.

Harry made his way to the door leading to his trunk as Hermione suddenly let go of his hand and started making her way to her bathroom causing him to realize that maybe she needed the toilet.

"Call of nature?" he teased.

"Ha Ha" Hermione laughed with fake humor, "I was actually going to put something comfier on if we're going to watch some films."

"Good idea. I'll meet you in the cinema room then. I'll do the same and you can pick out some films you want to watch." Harry replied as Hermione disappeared into her bathroom.

Hermione gave herself a quick freshen up, cleaned her teeth, a squirt of perfume, and then hightailed into her wardrobe and started to strip off her jeans and lightweight jumper and threw them into her laundry basket. She was standing there thinking about what to wear, when she remembered Susan's story about the second time she had kissed Harry. That helped Hermione make up her mind on what to wear. She stripped off her underwear and threw them after her jeans.

She picked up a very soft pair of cream pajama trousers that had a blue tartan pattern on them and a matching pajama top with spaghetti straps over the shoulders that left her bust exposed. She decided to forego putting underwear on as she wanted Harry to actually see her curves and see if she could get a rise out of him.

She went through her robes and found a lightweight cream bathrobe that she had used in the summer, as it wasn't so thick that she would get too hot in it. She pulled the robe up her arms and onto her shoulders and moved across to look at herself in the mirror. She pulled the bobble out of her hair letting it fall loose and smiled to herself as her hair fell down to her mid back and reveled in the fact that it no longer went all frizzy like a bush, but after Hannah and Tracey's help, was straight and shiny with some natural feathering towards the tips.

She turned herself backwards and forwards in front of the mirror and checked herself out. She shrugged off her robe letting it fall to the floor and looked to see what her bum looked like in the mirror, so she could get a good view of what Harry would see. 'Why am I making the effort to impress him with what I'm wearing all of a sudden. Harry doesn't care what I wear.' Hermione thought to herself. She thought about Harry and what he might be wearing and she turned to look at her profile. Happy that her bum looked perky and he boobs looked great in the thin cotton top, she bit her lower lip gently as she saw that her nipples had gotten hard when thinking about what Harry might be wearing.

She realized with a screeching reality check that she was worrying about how she looked because she had seen how amazing Hester looked in the tight pants and top that she had worn to watch a film with Harry, and she knew she had some competition. 'Well I'm not going to appear as obvious as she was… hopefully' she thought as she let out a sigh, picked up her robe, pulled it back on leaving it hanging loose at the front, and tucked the belt into the pockets of the robe.

Giving herself one last look in the mirror she let out a calming breath, nodded to herself that she was ready, and made her way out of her wardrobe and through the bathroom to Harry's trunk and what would hopefully be a great night.

Harry walked into his trunk happy with the thought of finally getting the uniform off because his trousers were itching against the scar on his waist from where Master Zuki had to open him up in order to operate on him properly.

She said the scar should be gone in a couple of days, but it still itched like an absolute bastard. It was irritating him as it reached about four inches down his left thigh, across his hip in an 'X' and went about six inches up his abdominals.

It was taking all his willpower not to just scratch the hell out of it. As he entered his wardrobe he undid his belt and trousers and allowed them to drop as he walked. He kicked them away from himself towards the laundry basket in his wardrobe as he started unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged his shirt off his shoulders as he felt his stomach was still sore.

He grabbed a pair of pajama trousers and a loose t-shirt that had a large neck and slowly tried to pull the t-shirt on over his head. He yelled out in pain as the stretching to try and put the t-shirt on sent a stab of pain through his stomach muscles. He grit his teeth and threw one arm through the sleeve of the t-shirt and used the same arm to pull the shirt over his head. He let his other arm drop and bent it at the elbow to try and not move his abdomen as he used his other arm already in the t-shirt to pull the material to a decent angle and he got his hand through the opening.

He took a few deep breaths before gritting his teeth again and pushing the arm up quickly and out of the sleeve of the t-shirt as another yelp of pain passed through him. He stumbled back against the console, leaning against it for support as he waited for the throbbing pain to leave his stomach. "Well that hurt, god knows how I'm going to bend down to get these pajama pants on." he said to himself as he slowly started trying to bend at his knees and reached down to pick up his pants, but the pain started again and he had to stop.

He was trying to compose himself again as he prepared to bend down again to try and pick his pants up, just as he heard the door open slightly behind him as he heard Hermione say, "Harry are you alright? You've been ages."

"I'm errrr in a bit of a tricky spot and I'm going to need your help I think." he replied.

"Do you need me to go and get Master Zuki?" she asked tentatively the worry starting to creep into her voice.

"No, no, nothing like that. Look could you come in here a second I need some help." he replied as Hermione slowly pushed the door open and her head slowly appeared through the gap. "Don't worry I'm decent, well kinda." he added smiling at her as she looked him up and down standing in his socks, his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Do you normally wear your t-shirts back to front?" she inquired with a grin.

"No, but I'm getting stabs of pain when I try and stretch or bend in my stomach, so getting the t-shirt on was a real chore, and I can't bend down enough to put on my pajama pants." he explained seeing Hermione gently chew on her lower lip as he saw her eyes keep drifting down looking at his lower body before working their way back up his eyes. "Can you give me a hand getting dressed? I know it's a bit well embarrassing but it's either that or I come watch a film as I am." he asked shrugging and wincing as a slight pain went through him.

"Well a pair of boxer shorts is no different than a pair of swimming trunks really and I've seen you in swimming trunks before, so it's up to you. If you want the pajama bottoms on, then I'll help, and I'll help with the t-shirt as well if you want." Hermione answered putting one hand on the console while she gently tapped her big toe on her right foot against the heel of her left ankle, unaware that it was making her boobs jiggle slightly in her top as she'd forgotten that she'd taken her bra off.

Harry couldn't help but perv as he saw Hermione's boobs jiggle about in her top as she gently kicked her ankle. "Alright well if you're ok with me wearing just my boxers." he said thinking that if he had Hermione crouched down in front of him and he saw her braless boobs up close with her in front of his privates, then she might end up getting a face full of little Harry and that could scare the crap out of her. "Could you help me with this t-shirt though as it feels awkward round the neck the way it is now." he asked her.

"Sure, no problem." Hermione replied getting her Aspony wand out and pointing it at Harry his t-shirt vanished off him and then appeared the right way around fitting him a lot more comfortably. "There that looks better. Come on then I've got some films already picked out."

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Simple it was just a banishing spell followed with switching and reforming spell." Hermione responded as she took another look at him. "Oh, better sort those out as well as it's not a good look." she added waving her wand around the room as Harry's uniform hung itself up and his socks shot off his feet, levitated, and dropped into his laundry basket. With a satisfied nod, she turned and walked out the room with Harry following her.

Harry entered the cinema room and found that Hermione had already modified one of the chairs into a large sofa. She helped Harry settle down into it and then she sat at the other end of the sofa. She waved her wand behind her and the screen flickered into life and Harry almost let out a groan as the film Hitch appeared on the screen and Hermione looked at him, "What I heard it was a nice film, so thought we would watch it." she said.

"Did I say anything?" he asked. Happy that he wasn't going to protest Hermione turned half to the screen and stretched her feet out to the side of her next to Harry's hand. As the film started, Harry subconsciously started rubbing her lower leg and ankle drawing little meaningless shapes on it with his finger. She sat through the first ten minutes of the film relaxing and enjoying Harry's hand on her ankle. She shifted her position so that her leg stretched out a bit more, and Harry's hand ended up moving more towards her mid-calf and near her knee.

He wasn't doing anything sexual to her, but Hermione found herself feeling a little flush and sat up taking her gown off and throwing it towards one of the other chairs in the room. Harry couldn't help but look at Hermione's silhouette in the darkness and was trying to keep his concentration on the film. As they got towards the end of the film Harry started trying to adjust how he was sat in the seat a little as he tried to get comfortable. He used his Eben wand to transfigure their couch again and made it stretch out in front of him and turned it into a bed, but had the backrest of the sofa angle a bit so that they were both sat up but not at as much of a straight angle before putting his wand away.

Harry let out a sigh as the pressure and tension in his stomach and hip eased massively. Hermione turned to look at him and saw he was more relaxed. She smiled at him which he returned as he started feeling a little sleepy, but swallowed down the yawn that threatened to escape from him. He really wasn't concentrating on the film as he'd seen it before quite recently with Susan, Hannah, and Neville the time Susan had stayed over with them at Potter Manor. No, he Harry kept stealing glances at Hermione as she watched the film and laughed at the funny parts and he found watching her to be a lot more entertaining. 'She seems happy. It's nice to be doing something so normal and muggle with her.' he thought to himself as he tried to make it obvious he wasn't staring by laughing at the appropriate parts with her.

When that film ended, Hermione got up and said that she would put on another film and asked if had had any preferences. Harry watched her disappear behind him to go into the small room at the back of the trunk with the equipment and the films. A few short minutes later Hermione came back and flopped down onto the sofa bed next to him. "I put on a scary one." she grinned at him her face full of mischief that lit up her face.

"Oh, yeah what did you put on?" he asked her.

"Silence of the Lambs." she replied as she shuffled along next to Harry and wrapped her arms around his as she snuggled up to him as the film came on. "Sorry I'm a bit chilly." she explained.

"Right, well sit up a minute." Harry commanded as Hermione sat up straight and Harry sent his holly wand into his hand and summoned the quilt off his bed and two of the pillows. The quilt came zooming through the door and as it spread out and covered their make shift bed. Hermione caught the two pillows as they came in and threw one behind Harry and the other behind her head. Harry adjusted his position so that he was lying a lot flatter with his head propped up and lifted the arm, with a wince, up and above her as he looked at her eyes and motioned with his head for her snuggle in.

Hermione grinned and snuggled into his side as he lowered his arm over her shoulder and placed it onto her back as the film started.

"Are you going to protect me from the scary things?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Always" Harry answered seriously as Hermione bit her lip and tried to hide her smile towards her knight in shining armor.

"Harry" she said quietly.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Thank you for taking Marco's curse for me and for protecting me." as emotion started to overcome her as her mind played back the events of a few days earlier.

"You're welcome, but you don't need to thank me for that Hermione. I know you'd do the same for me, not that I'd let you mind." He stated, grinning at her as the silence stretched out between them as the film continued to play. Harry was just getting into the film when Hermione who had been staring at the screen thinking said, "Harry."

"Yeah" he whispered back.

"Please promise me you won't do that again. I can't stand seeing you getting hurt either, you know? You always try and protect me but I want to protect you as well. I promise I won't let my guard drop or turn my back on an opponent again." She said turning her head to look at him.

"Or go looking for fights?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, and I promise not to go looking for fights." Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes and a smile.

"Good" he stated, playfully running his hand across the back of her head and through her hair reveling in the softness of the chestnut brown locks.

"Harry! You need to promise me." she admonished, her eyes taking on a harder and determined look as they locked on Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Alright I promise that I won't jump in front of a curse for you again." He lied easily. There was no way that he would ever not take a curse for her if it meant protecting her and stopping her from being hurt.

"Thanks Harry... Although you're a terrible liar." She teased as she sighed contentedly and snuggled herself into him more, feeling safe and happy, loving the intimacy of lying with him like this wishing that it had been like this for all those years at Hogwarts.

Harry chuckled lightly, "Maybe but you still love me for it." he commented taking his glasses off and putting them on the arm of the sofa bed.

"Yes, I do." she whispered quietly as she turned her eyes back to the screen and not seeing the smile that crept onto his face.

* * *

 **20:15hrs Sunday 21st August, Eleventh year lounge, Phoenix Nest, Mahoutokoro**

"Guys! Come here" Eddie Chung called from the communal bathroom to the rest of his clan mates sat around the lounge area.

"Are they up?" Gosia called back from the lounge area.

"Yep and there are some interesting match ups." Eddie called back as he heard bodies moving quickly and feet running across the floor. The door to the bathroom banged open with half of the eleventh-year Phoenix Clan members trying to get through the door all at once.

"Boys, Boys it really should be ladies first you know." Trixie said with difficulty, pressed and trapped firmly between Lei Bei and Gosia who was wedged against the frame. Kuki Kim had his back wedged uncomfortably against Lei, whose shoulder was digging into his ribs as he was half a foot taller than her. She had tried to squeeze through quickly, and Cadogen Ryan was on his other side crushed against the other door frame.

"Age before beauty." Cadogen said.

"Awww you think we're pretty Cad." Gosia replied uncomfortably as the door frame and the press was crushing her boob against the frame.

"Somebody better watch their hands." Lei Bei said half joking as she felt someone's hand pressed firmly against the inside of her right thigh.

Bronwen Eirwen, and Stacey Wong were on the other side of the press laughing at their clan mates unwillingness to back down as they all tried to force their way through the door frame. Egg was dancing around the back of the line looking for a way to try and push through them. Bronwen turned to look at Stacey with a mischievous smirk on her face and caught Stacey's eye who raised an eye brow and then nodded.

Bronwen, seeing a gap, shuffled forward quickly and crouched down, shooting through the gap between Trixie's and Lei's leg with a slightly girlish giggle, before standing up triumphantly on the other side of the figures wedged into the door frame.

"Give me a hand Eddie." Bronwen said with her light Welsh accent as the laughing boy stepped forward. Lei Bei reached one of her hands out and Eddie placed it on his wrist as she grabbed on and he grabbed hers in a traipse artists grip as Bronwen did the same with Trixie.

They both started trying to pull the girls forward to break the press of bodies but they needed someone to stand up straight or back out as they were wedged pretty good. Stacey, seeing the predicament, tapped Egg on the shoulder and signaled him to move back out the way so she could see properly. Deciding that Lei and Kuki were the key, with a mischievous grin she pinched Kuki on the bum, which caused the boy to stand up straight in surprise and she also did the same to Lei, who due to the angle she was at moved forward in surprise.

With Kuki standing up and Lei moving forward the press failed and Lei who was being pulled quiet firmly by Eddie shot forward into the wizard and they both took a tumble to the ground with Lei landing on top of him in a tangle of limbs. Bronwen managed to catch Trixie as she fell forwards. Gosia and Cadogen let out relieved sighs as the pressure against their chests eased and both started rubbing their chest better.

"There we go. Now that's sorted let's have a look, shall we?" Stacey commented as she moved forward passed Kuki who was looking at her mouth wide open at Stacey having pinched his bum. "Oh, it wasn't me Kuki, it was Egg." She smirked as she walked passed. Kuki's head whipped round to look at the Spanish boy who was shaking his head vigorously and holding his hands to show he hadn't touched him.

"Comfortable?" Eddie asked Lei who was lying on top of him looking into his eyes.

"Very, are you?" Lei replied with a little smile almost purring.

"Sort of,... Well except your knee is resting in one my favorite places." Eddie responded with a grimace.

"Holy shit, sorry Eddie." She pushed off him quickly and stood up, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"It's alright." He replied feeling like he was going to be sick as he gingerly tried to pick himself up.

"Maybe you should kiss it better for him." Stacey suggested as the rest of the Phoenix members laughed. Both Eddie and Lei's faces went red with embarrassment as Lei playfully smacked her best friend on the arm. They both held a hand out to Eddie to help him up who told him that he was alright on the ground for a while and that he'd get up when he was able.

"Holy shit this is going to be an interesting first round, and it's a double dare round as well so no truth questions are available, listen to this." Trixie said as she read out the rules of the round and how it was going to work with Gosia before they both started studying the match ups.

"So, don't hold us all in suspense. Who did we get?" Lei asked.

"Well you got Charlie Chung and Eddie got Erin Seung of Dragon. Try not to knee Charlie like you just did Eddie, it would most likely open hostilities up again." Gosia playfully called over her shoulder, Kuki laughed but no one else did.

"Marco got June Chow of Turtle, but I think he'll win that. June is too much of a book worm to be a risk taker." Trixie commented.

"Who did I get?" Kuki inquired, who wasn't able to get passed the girls crowding round the parchment.

"Gwen Yakimoto of Turtle." Gosia called back.

"She's pretty hot." Kuki stated, pleased with his match up.

"Woo hoo I got the hottie that is Goro Jing straight off the bat." Trixie called out happily as he was one of her picks.

"I got Sunny Hichiro." Gosia sighed more disappointed at being drawn against the Dragon boy so early, Sure he was good looking but he was a Dragon.

"Don't look too disappointed Gosia. I know you take the Clan rivalry seriously and all, but it could be worse as you could have gotten Stacey's opponent." Trixie said grinning.

"Oh, no who did I get?" Stacey asked.

"Emre Efe." Gosia replied checking the list.

"Oh god yuck. He's a real charmer but he's so smarmy and yuck." Stacey said giving a shiver at the thought of having to get physical with the tanned Turkish wizard.

"Who did I get drawn against?" Cadogen Ryan asked.

"You got…" Trixie started as she looked through the list before finding Cadogen's name. "You got Mio Naiko." She announced.

"Ah Jesus, I get the biggest swot in the year straight away." Cadogen exclaimed shaking his head in frustration.

"She's not the biggest swot anymore that has to be Granger, although I still think Mio and Stacey are contenders for that title." Bronwen said chuckling.

"Who did I get?" Egg asked from behind them all.

"Hermione Granger." Gosia and Trixie replied at the same time before Trixie added, "and Bron got Harry Potter." As the tension in the room went up a few notches as Bronwen and Egg looked towards each other and Cadogen who side nodded his head towards the door as if to say 'We'll talk about it in private'.

"Ah for fucks sake." Egg shouted throwing his head back in frustration and hitting the door hard enough to cause a bump.

"Harry P….P…. Potter." Bronwen stuttered, her complexion suddenly going a little pale as the freckles on her nose became more pronounced.

"You should be happy Bron, thinking about all the yummy things you get to do to Harry Potter or do to you." Gosia said not failing to miss the look of disgust on Cadogen's face at the suggestion.

"Not going to happen, right Bronwen?" Cadogen inquired firmly with his gaze burning. He looked the Welsh girl in the eye causing her head to droop as she looked at her feet as he added. "Especially not after what he did to you in the extra dueling class, right Egg?"

"Absolutely Cad, I mean exposing your underwear like that for all the world to see and embarrassing you. It's just not civilized is it Bronwen for a girl of your standing, is it?" Egg asked getting a sad nod of agreeance from Bronwen.

"Yes, a girl of your standing shouldn't be getting humiliated public like that. You've got a reputation to uphold, haven't you?" Cadogen asked with a smirk on his face as she nodded again more vigorously. She suddenly held her head high, her eyes looking a little wet, as she held her chin up proudly.

"Hang on he did apologize before giving you your wand back and he only got distracted because of what was happening between Marco and Hermione Granger." Lei interrupted.

"A true gentleman wouldn't have embarrassed me like that." Bronwen replied somewhat woodenly and hollow. The rest of the Phoenix girls exchanged a look as Bronwen surely would have recognized that he apologized and cast a cushioning charm so she didn't get hurt during her landing, which if anything was courteous.

"Well I think you two getting drawn against them is a good thing. It will give us the opportunity to try and build bridges with the pair of them after what happened this week and last." Stacey stated diplomatically, hoping to move the conversation in a more positive direction.

"Not bloody likely after what Granger did to me in defense class." Egg said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You started it by saying some horrible things about her, Miguel." Stacey replied tensing and preparing for another argument about what he had said to Hermione Granger in Defense class and how out of order he had been, which would make it the seventh one in just under two weeks.

"Ahhh don't start with this shite again Stace." Cadogen commented, leaning against the door frame and adopting a similar defensive pose to Egg.

"It's not shite Cad, don't you see how counterproductive having those views on NOMA born is to our world? It's not healthy to hold that much hate inside you." Stacey said almost pleadingly. The atmosphere in the Phoenix Nest since Marco had been in hospital had been just like old times before all this blood purity non-sense had started and Stacey was desperate to use the opportunity while Marco was being treated to try and pull Bronwen, Egg and Cadogen back into reasonable thinking.

"Save your breath Wonga, we already know how much you love NOMA born and how you feel about it. If you had your way then pureblood families would be living in amongst NOMAs and marrying them and all sorts of stuff, until we became extinct and all our traditions lost." Egg said.

"There just people the same as us. I don't understand why you're being so stupid about all of this. Your argument doesn't really have any proper basis or truth because purebloods and NOMA born have co-existed for thousands of years, and we still have all our traditions except for some that have gone out of fashion. You both need to fucking grow up and get passed this shit as it's getting really old" Kuki said hotly to the pair of boys. He and Eddie forced their way passed them and into the lounge not wanting to have to keep listening to the same arguments again. They knew it was futile and Egg and Cadogen wouldn't listen.

"Well I'm not getting into it with you all. Come of Egg we'll go and talk to Marco. I'm sure we can charm Master Zuki into letting us see him." Cadogen commanded while shaking his head. He was getting frustrated that Stacey had turned what had been a nice evening into an argument again. Egg turned and left first and Cadogen stopped turning to look at Bronwen.

"Come on Bronwen." He added as the red-haired Welsh girl seemed unsure of herself. Her friends all looked at her and she deliberately avoided their gaze as she slowly lowered her head and followed Cadogen out of the bathroom as the door swung closed behind her.

"What is going on with her at the moment?" Trixie asked the room aloud saying what they were all thinking.

"I don't know, but I'm worried about her. She has been so filled with fun the last ten years and this year she seems like a completely different person. Any other year, if Caddy had talked to her like as if she was a pet or something, she'd have knocked his block off." Lei replied sadly. Wondering what the hell was going on with their friend.

"You don't think they are holding something over her, do you?" Stacey asked airing her suspicions as it seemed so odd that Bronwen who had been with them all for years and one of the girls was seeming to want to segregate herself from them all at the expense of hanging round with Marco, Cadogen and Egg.

"Well I just think she fancies Marco and is trying…. Something, although I don't know what it could be to try and win his affections." Gosia replied trying to reason out what was happening.

"I think we all need to make a coordinated effort to try and get her away from those boys and find out what is going on. I really want my friend back." Trixie said sadly.

"Me too." Lei added as Stacey and Gosia gave their agreeance that they wanted to find out what was happening and get their friend back amongst them.

"So how are we going to do it?" Trixie asked.

"Well I think trying to engage her in talking about what she's going to do in truth or dare because she's going against Harry Potter." Gosia said as she looked to Stacey expectantly.

"What?" Stacey asked as Trixie's and Lei's gaze settled on her as well with the same expression and all three girls with one hand on their hip then cocked their heads to the side looking at her as if she was stupid. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Stacey asked them.

"For Buddha's sake Stacey, sometimes I think you should have been in Turtle because you can be so slow on the uptake sometimes. She's going against Harry Potter in a game of truth or dare, and we need to help her and find out what's wrong with her." Lei replied impatiently.

"I know. Annnnnd?" she asked just as impatiently.

"Well, which person in this room knows the boy in question?" asked Gosia.

"and has contact to him during Quidditch?" Trixie added with a grin.

"and fancies the pants off him?" Lei added.

"Literally." The three girls all said together before laughing.

"I don't have that much access to him during Quidditch. Yoko, Tai and Hester didn't let me near him on our first lesson and during those flight and assault courses we ended up getting pretty competitive and were both so focused on beating each other we didn't really chance to talk." Stacey explained.

"But you did speak with him at length when you snuck out of the Nest to see him." Lei informed Stacey, which caused Trixie and Gosia to gasp.

"You snuck out for a night a little one-on-one personal time with Harry Potter?" Gosia asked grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"You little hussy holding out on us like that. Did you kiss him? What was it like? I bet it was incredible, was it?" Trixie asked before letting out an excited squeal at this juicy bit of gossip.

"We didn't kiss, we didn't do anything other than talk, and he showed me and explained about that note that got sent back to him when he requested they come and stay at the Nest." Stacey replied her face turning sour as the subject of Marco's stupidity costing her a week of getting to know Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. But Harry especially of course.

"So, you didn't snog him?" Gosia asked disappointed and pouty.

"No." Stacey replied trying to keep from laughing at her friend's disappointment.

"But you want to?" Trixie pushed.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Stacey said turning to Lei, "See this is why I didn't want you to say anything."

"I'm sorry Stace, but you know they would have found out eventually." Lei apologized but couldn't help grinning, "plus you didn't say you didn't fancy the pants off of him."

"Don't you start as well." Stacey said rolling her eyes as her best friend aided her other two friends in teasing her.

"Come on Stacey. Let's go think up a plan in my room, and then you can tell us all about your naughty night with the emerald eyed stud." Gosia suggested enthusiastically.

"Yeah come on Wong, we know you want his schlong." Trixie added causing them all to laugh.

"Oh, give me strength." Stacey sighed thinking that this was going to be a long night, as her three friends led her by the hand through the lounge area where Eddie and Kuki gave them all very curious looks as they walked through into the bedroom corridor. The reason they were giving them curious looks was because Lei, Gosia and Trixie were taking great joy in chanting 'Wong wants his Schlong' as they passed them before the girls disappeared as the door closed.

"Whose she talking about?" Eddie asked Kuki.

"Well she did pinch my ass earlier. So probably me" Kuki replied laughing.

"Yeah right dream on Cookoo." Eddie chuckled as Kuki let out a playful sigh. "So, we've got Gwen Yakimoto and Erin Seung for a double dare round. What do you reckon we should dare them to do then?"

"It's certainly a good start, isn't it?" Kuki asked grinning. He'd always thought the busty Turtle was pretty, if not a little quiet, but he liked that she didn't constantly step into the limelight as everyone knew that her family owned The Asian Express and were really wealthy. "I had an idea about what to dare her to do but it depends on what the alternative option is on the dare card as to whether it would work or not."

"Well go on spill." Eddie pleaded, eager to hear what his friend was planning as he wanted some inspiration for his own game.

"Well what I was thinking was..." Kuki started to explain.

* * *

 **20:50hrs, Sunday 21st August, Cadogen Ryan's Room, Phoenix Nest**

"So as Marco isn't here, I think I'll chair this little meeting between us and let you know what the plan is for truth or dare. I discussed it with Marco this morning when I saw him in the medical tent." Cadogen started as he sat back in the middle of the couch in his room with his arms spread out along the back of the seat.

"You never said that you went to see Marco this morning." Egg said.

"Well you were too busy making the younger years lives hell in the common room after breakfast. When I asked you if you wanted to come with you ignored me." Cadogen replied dismissively.

"I thought the magic of the game would stop us being able to discuss the dares and the truth questions?" Bronwen asked quietly, not enjoying being in Cadogen's room alone with him and Egg, but having no choice as he insisted they talk somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted. She felt a shiver run down her back when he had cast privacy and silencing charms on the door and walls so that no one would know they were in there or be able to overhear them.

"Well from the copy of the rules that Hero provided us when he told us about the game we can discuss, plan, and suggest what dares or truths to use in the game, but if the magic of the game is what it is meant to be then you won't be able to tell anyone what happened. Unless the person you are talking to has played against the same opponent, but we'll test that out and how true that is as the game goes on." Cadogen explained as this information registered with Egg and Bronwen.

"So, you think we'll be able to discuss what we do after we've done it?" Egg asked.

"No I don't think so. I think we will only be able to see the results or hear about them if there are witnesses to it and that, kids, is going to be the key to using this game to our advantage I think." Cadogen replied as he smiled and with an evil sparkle in his eye.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Bronwen asked wanting to get out of the room as soon as she could.

"Well like I said, we're going to have a talk about what you two are going to do to Potter and Granger. It's a double dare round so they can't get out of it by selecting to do a truth question instead." Cadogen explained to the pair.

"I can think of what I want for my own dares Cadogen I don't need you telling me what to do or not to do." Bronwen said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not saying you couldn't Bronwen, I'm however going to tell you what Marco and I decided that you will be doing." Cadogen said.

"You mean Marco decided and you're relaying the message." Egg interrupted while grinning, which faded as he saw that Cadogen's face had darkened at the comment.

"No, I'm telling you and it's coming from the both of us, so make sure you remember that. We're going to humiliate Granger and Potter and we're going to do it in a way that it won't need us to circumvent the magic." the Irish boy replied with a grin as he saw Egg's face light up at the prospect. He knew that the Spanish boy would do anything that he and Marco told him to do as he had spent the last two weeks' slagging Granger off more than he had ever done about any of the Dragons over the years.

He looked at Bronwen who looked a lot less enthusiastic about the idea and he caught her eye as she seemed to steel herself and nodded determinedly before saying, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

 **Saturday 13th August, Greengrass Manor, Anvil Green, England**

Daphne was sat in her room listening to the wireless and her favorite band 'The Stomping Unicorns' latest release, waiting for Tracey and Susan to come over to help her with the problem she was having about what her father had told her about the proposed betrothal contract from Theodore Nott.

She'd asked Hannah and Pansy to come over as well, but Pansy had said that would have come over, but she was having to help her Dad out at her parents' law office for the last couple of days because her mum was looking after a house guest and was getting reacquainted with them. Pansy hadn't said who it was, which Daphne found odd, although Pansy said that she would invite them over to her place or meet up with them all for a night out of something soon. Hannah had apologized that she couldn't come as she was doing something with her dad and said she'd see her soon.

Daphne didn't know what to do about the situation regarding Harry. Sure, she'd talked tough at the time, telling her father that she would sort out the situation with Harry after he had told her the news about Theo Nott's marriage. The thought of being married to Theo made her skin crawl, throughout her time at Hogwarts Nott had always been suggesting that they get together or that she could come and service him at night, which she found absolutely laughable for him to even suggest it.

There was absolutely nothing attractive about the boy with his pasty skin, grease hair that he insisted in wearing in a center parting, it looked like someone had put a bowl on his head and just trimmed round it. His clothes, even though expensive, looked silly on him as his build just didn't fill them the way a growing boy should. He looked under fed, bitter, and had a particularly nasty mouth and cruelty about him that she really disliked.

That wasn't even mentioning his expectation of women and the role they were supposed to fill in his life as playthings and nothing more. It was this above everything else that happened in Slytherin that had inspired Daphne on her very first night in the Slytherin common room to adopt her famous Ice Queen persona, as Theo had suggested that she come and bunk with him in his bed in the boys' dorm.

She had been eleven for Merlin's sake, and the letch was suggesting she hope into bed with a boy she didn't even know. There had been rumors throughout Slytherin that the Nott family had a reputation for like their women young. Very young and Daphne, along with Tracey, had made it their mission to protect the girls in Slytherin from the likes of Theo. He really was the smarmiest boy she had ever met. Although Terry Boot, after what he had done to her, was a serious contender for that title.

She'd racked her brains about what she was going to do about winning Harry's heart and hoping that he'd propose to her before she was twenty-one or twenty as the case may be from the stipulation that was in her Grandfathers will.

She was thinking about how the only time she would get to see Harry again would be Christmas and that Susan, Tracey and Pansy would all be jostling for time with him again, and that she needed to somehow make him want to see her, just to give herself a fighting chance. She didn't know whether to lay her cards out on the table with her friends about what he dad had told her and the vow that she had sworn. She knew that they all wanted to be with Harry as well and would most likely not take the news well.

She heard the screech of an owl from outside her window and turned to see her owl Belle coming towards the window with a letter tied to her leg. Daphne opened the window and Belle swooped in landing on her bed and giving Daphne a happy trill as she held her leg out.

"Hey Belle, have you got something good for me there huh?" Daphne inquired while grabbing an owl treat and giving it to her little owl. Daphne had got Belle with some gold that she had been given by her Aunt and Uncle when she had come of age. She had snuck out of Hogsmeade on one of the visits in her sixth year with Tracey, who had come of age a fortnight before, to visit Diagon Alley in order to buy themselves a treat for coming of age and had stopped at Tracey's parents' shop, Eeylops Owl Emporium, and had purchased a pair of twin owls that were both tawny's but a little smaller than normal.

Tracey and Daphne were thinking about what to call their owls when they both decided that they wanted to call their owl after a character from a muggle children's movie that they had seen at Hermione's called Peter Pan. Both not wanting to pick a name they had compromised and Tracey had christened her owl Tink and Daphne called her owl Belle.

Being from Pureblood families Daphne, Susan, Pansy and Tracey had all side along apparated with their families for years so were well used to the sensation of apparition by the time they started learning about it at Hogwarts. Susan had been shown how to do it by her Aunt Amelia and had perfected it before they started learning in school and Daphne and Tracey had both been taught by their mum's, who when they went out together let the young girls apparate, while they went along for the ride.

Susan had taken great pride during their first apparition lesson in winning the bet she had with Hannah, Hermione, Daphne and Tracey that she would freak out the rest of the year by splinching herself, knowing that the teachers were on hand to heal her instantly and had happily collected the seven galleons in winnings as she had successfully made Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil physically sick by seeing her lying their bleeding out as one of her legs had been left behind.

Not only had Susan taken the winnings but had reveled in getting her own revenge on Lavender and Parvati who had both laughed cruelly at her during the Yule ball. They dancing with Seamus and a boy from Durmstrang when she had ran passed them with Justin's vomit all over her, forcing her to miss the rest of the ball.

As Daphne removed the letter her heart leapt at recognizing Harry's handwriting and the blue ink that he wrote with that took on edgings of bronze when the light hit it in a certain way. He had explained to her that he had found a bottle at a house he had inherited in Scotland that he said had belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and he'd developed a fondness for the ink and it was now what he liked to use on his letters to her.

Excitedly Daphne flipped the letter over and saw that Harry had used the Potter family crest to stamp the wax, sealing the letter. She cracked the seal and with baited breath lifted the flap on the envelope and slowly and almost tenderly pulled the folded smooth parchment from the envelope and sat down on her bed and prepared to read.

Just as she looked down at the letter the form of her little sister swayed around through the gap in the door, while holding onto the frame with one hand. "Please not now Tori, whatever it is can wait, alright? I'll talk to you about whatever it is another time." Daphne preempted, letting out a sigh of frustration, her sister had the worst timing.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Astoria replied in mock hurt, "Oh I see, let me guess lover boy has written back to you, hasn't he? Well I certainly hope it cheers you up. You've been all moody and pouty ever since you had that chat, whatever it was, with dad earlier in the week."

"I have not been pouty or moody." Daphne huffed back.

"Clearly" Astoria said sarcastically while rolling her eyes at her older sister.

"and don't call him lover boy" Daphne shot back a little too quickly, mentally kicking herself for falling into Astoria's trap.

"Yes, you have. I still don't understand why you don't just tell me what dad was talking to you about. I'm going to get the information out of you or him eventually." Astoria commented, grinning at her sister as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to get any information out of me, so you can forget about that. Leave dad alone as well. What he and I discussed is private. Now can you please leave me alone?" Daphne pleaded while looking longingly at Harry's letter folded in her hands.

"So, I take it from the smile on your face that I'm sure the letter is from lover boy and you're wanting some "alone time" while you think about him, are you?" Astoria teased as Daphne threw a cushion from her bed which she ducked it easily while laughing.

"Don't be so vulgar Tori. Yes, it's from Harry, and yes I've been looking forward to him writing to me but seriously don't be so uncouth." Daphne admonished trying to turn her attention back to the letter, but stopped when she saw that Astoria hadn't moved.

"Well sorry to disappoint Sis but you'll have to read it later. Susan and Tracey are here." Astoria said grinning.

"Grrrrr bloody perfect timing." Daphne muttered throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Right tell them I'll be down in a second." Daphne stated, putting the letter back in the envelope and made her way towards her book case ready to make it look like she was going to put the letter in a book like she normally did.

She would never have been foolish enough to hide it in a book when she didn't want Astoria searching through her things. She knew her sister was sneaky and really nosey when she was being kept out of the loop.

"Do you want to go and tell them Tori?" Daphne asked as Astoria seeing that Daphne wasn't going to hide Harry's letter in front of her but saw that she was at her book case like always when she wanted to hide anything from her, relented and disappeared back out of Daphne's room to tell Susan and Tracey she'd be down in a minute.

Daphne waited and checked that Astoria had gone by stepping out and tip toeing along the corridor and onto the landing as she heard her telling Susan and Tracey that she would be down in a minute after she had finished kissing a letter from Harry goodbye, which caused Susan and Tracey to laugh.

Daphne made her way back to her room and closed the door before casting a silencing charm on the bottom of her bedsides cabinet, and then levitated it up onto the bed revealing a little trap door under the cabinet, which Daphne opened and placed her letter in before moving the cabinet back, and removing the silencing in charm after she'd moved it back into its original place.

Daphne checked herself over in the mirror on the back of her door and made sure that her appearance was as she wanted it before opening the door to go down the hall and speak with her friends about her marriage problem.

As the door closed Isabella Greengrass, who was stood in the corner, cast the counter to her disillusionment charm over herself and she appeared in the far corner of Daphne's room. She smiled to herself at Daphne's sneakiness into misleading Astoria into thinking she'd put Harry's letter into the bookcase.

However, that had been trumped by Astoria's clever ruse of getting Daphne out of her room to make sure she had gone downstairs and allowing Isabella to quietly slip into the room to observe where Daphne would be hiding Harry's letters. Astoria had confided that she knew it was wrong for her to have looked previously, but that she didn't know where Daphne kept things she didn't want other to see that were important to her. She felt a little bad to be going behind her eldest daughter's back but from knowing her daughter's fierce independent streak, she knew that Daphne wouldn't ask for help in trying to ensnare the young Lord's heart.

Isabella had been proud of Astoria's thought process that had gone into her plan. She was a true Slytherin at heart and did whatever it took to achieve her goals or in this case her sister's. Daphne, like herself, had almost been sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent and thoughtful, and Daphne's intelligence was sometimes hampered by her tendency to over think a situation rather than rely on her instincts.

Isabella cast the silencing charm on the bottom of the bedside cabinet and like her daughter a few moments ago, levitated it out of the way and then opened the little trap door under the floorboards. She cast a summoning charm on the letter because she didn't wish to completely invade her daughter's privacy as well as was protecting herself from whatever teenage girls hide away from other people's eyes. She could imagine as it hadn't been so long ago that she had forgotten what she had gotten up to at eighteen years of age.

The letter when summoned jumped up out of the trapdoor and Isabella caught it quickly. Carefully she opened the envelope and taking the parchment, of which she noticed the quality of it was very fine, she spread it out quickly on the bed and took a spare piece of parchment from the inside of her robes pocket and spread that out on to the bed besides it. She quickly cast a copying charm and all the words that were written on the original letter were copied over onto the spare parchment, although the ink on the spare came out black rather than the blue ink on the original.

Smiling to herself on a job well done Isabella quickly folded up and stowed the copy in her robes and quickly folded up the original letter and put it back in the envelope, before gently placing it back into the hole in the floorboards before closing the trapdoor and replacing the cupboard and removing any trace of her magic or having been in there. 'Now, time to have a quick round Astoria's room to see what that sneaky little witch might have hidden away in secret little cubby holes. It wouldn't be fair to Daphne to have had her privacy invaded and not have Astoria's as well.' Both herself and Gerald had always believed in not doing for one and not doing for the other as it had helped the girls have a more balanced relationship to know that they weren't in competition with each. Isabella thought to herself as she disillusioned herself and snuck into her youngest daughter's room and closed the door behind her, pleased that her part in the plan at least had been successful and hopefully undetected and, more importantly, undiscovered.

* * *

 **06:45hrs Monday 22nd August, Cinema room, Harry's Trunk, Dragon's Lair**

Harry cracked his eyes open and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. He couldn't help but smile at seeing Hermione's hair on his chest with her left arm draped over him and one of her legs hooked over his as she gently slept. He couldn't see her face as her head was at an angle with her face looking away from him.

He gently shifted trying not to wake her, when he froze as he realized that his morning wood would be in clear sight for her given how she was laying. Although he noticed that they had the quilt over their lower bodies, so it should help obscure it if he bent his knee and rested his foot on the bed. He gently shook her which got an 'uh' from her that caused him to chuckle and then his chuckle only increased as he saw his laughing was making his chest move and Hermione's head bob up and down with the movement causing her to stir.

Hermione woke up then and snuggled herself into Harry a bit more as he gently stroked her hair feeling the silk soft hair running through his fingertips as she let out a content sounding sigh and quietly said "that feels nice." as she turned her head to a better angle to see him properly as she adjusted her position so that she didn't have her leg over his and she moved up to put her head on the pillow beside him.

There was another pillow on the floor next to the sofa bed, which Hermione must have thrown in her sleep as when she moved her head onto the pillow she saw a smiling Harry Potter smiling back at her. "You look different without your glasses." she said suddenly as she realized what looked different about him as she hadn't really ever seen him without his glasses before.

"Morning Hermione, ummm yes I suppose I do." he chuckled. "I don't actually need the glasses anymore as I can see perfectly fine without them now thanks to my mum."

"What do you mean you don't need them thanks to your mum?" she asked him her eyebrow arched in puzzlement as she didn't understand what he meant.

"Mum designed a potion, which she called Eagle Eye, that my dad took and it basically improves a person's eye sight. I took a course of it and found that it really did work and now my eye sight is brilliant. I only wear the glasses for effect these days really. The lenses in them are just normal glass." he told a now stunned Hermione.

"You took a potion your mum told you about in her journal and then just took it without thinking? Harry what if there were side effects to the potion and something had gone horribly wrong? What would you have done then?" Hermione asked aghast that he'd just take a potion he had never heard of before.

"Well I'd have floo'd to St Mungo" he replied before adding "once I'd found the fireplace obviously."

Hermione lips tightened into a thick line as she pressed them together much like Professor McGonagall's did, before she was about to tell someone off so Harry decided to cut her off before she started in on him. "I know I shouldn't have taken an unregistered potion but it was my mum's creation and recipe and Slughorn was always banging on about my mum's ability in potions, and I knew she wouldn't do anything that could potentially hurt me so I trusted her." Harry explained as he saw the realization that it was his mum who had created the potion and like Harry she had heard Slughorn fawning over Lily Potter's potion making abilities on more than one occasion.

They were interrupted from their thoughts and conversation by the alarm clock in Harry's bedroom going off that got a groan from them both that they had to move as they were really quite comfy. "Thanks for last night Harry. I really enjoyed it and it was just what I needed. I've really missed you since I haven't really got to spend any proper time with you for the last six days, although granted only one of them was my fault." Hermione said propping herself up on her elbow and catching Harry's eye's flick down to her chest for the slightest second as her chest came into view. 'His eye sight really has improved' she mused to herself. Happy that she can draw Harry's eyes from her physical appearance.

"You're welcome and thank you. I've really missed you too. I really enjoyed last night just the two of us as it was almost like old times but different. Better. Maybe we'll have to make this our regular thing if you want. One night a week we'll have a film night and you can stay over." Harry said rubbing her arm as he reached across himself, noticing that his stomach didn't hurt this morning whereas last night it had been really painful to move.

"Definitely. It was nice it just being the two of us. It felt right, like home somehow." Hermione said thoughtfully, "does that sound silly?" she added gently chewing her bottom lip as she thought on the point she just made.

"No, it doesn't sound silly. I think it feeling like home is the best way of putting it." he said smiling at her as they looked into each other eyes both seemingly trying to read the others thoughts. He really wanted to just take those gorgeous lips and gently kiss them with his own, but the noise from his alarm clock was steadily growing louder and ruining the moment. Letting out a frustrated sigh he said "Come on we had better get up as that alarm is driving me mad."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Hermione said letting out a gentle sigh of frustration herself as she kicked off the blanket and they both got out of bed. Harry grabbed the pillow his head had been resting on and tried, as casually as possible, to cover the current condition of his nether regions from her. As they made their way to the door of the cinema room, Hermione thanked him again for a really nice night and said that she'd check out their schedule and try and plan out when the best night to have as their movie night would be best. Hermione then made her way to the door towards her own trunk and stopped as Harry called out to her "Hey Hermione. I'll let you know if I need your help again putting my trousers on, although I've got to change my underwear so I don't know whether you'd be up for that." This caused Hermione to blush furiously at what Harry was proposing. 'I guess that's two points each.' Harry thought as he started laughing.

"Just hurry up and get ready. We have to see Master Ken this morning before breakfast. Although if you are struggling changing your boxer shorts I can always beg one of the boys to come and help you if you're so crass again." Hermione laughed at seeing his unhappy face at the suggestion, as she waved at him and disappeared back towards her own trunk.

* * *

 **Shortly after in the Dragon's Lair dining hall**

Harry had managed to get himself dressed with a combination of magic, discomfort, slowly moving his body to achieve his goal, and time. He and Hermione had set off for Master Ken's room and after speaking with him for fifteen minutes they had joined the rest of the Dragons in the dining hall and were just going through their morning breakfast routine chatting with their classmates.

"So, what did Master Ken want with you guys this morning?" asked Charlie Chung.

"He wanted to talk with Harry and I about what we planned on doing this week, because we've got until next Monday to choose which clan we are going to join for the rest of the year." Hermione replied while buttering a piece of toast before cutting it in half and putting half onto Harry's plate before putting the other on her own, before reaching for the jam and another piece of toast and repeating the process as Harry slid her cup of tea across to her.

"Well, what did you say to him?" Rachel Yu asked them, eager to know whether the famous witch and wizard would become permanent members of their clan.

"Well Harry told him that there was no way we were going to stay with the Phoenix Clan this week, and because of what happened last week and him spending so long in the medical tent that he thought we should stay here for the time being as he didn't get to spend as much time with you all as we did with the Tigers and the Turtles." Hermione answered for them as Harry had a mouthful of tea at the time of asking.

This seemed to perk up all Dragons at the table, especially Hester and Rosa who looked at each other and then grinned at Harry. Hermione tried to keep the disproving look off her face at the two good looking girls' glee. Just then there was a series of screeches above them and the students above them looked up to see the owls circling throughout the top of the cave as six of the owls descended and landed on the table.

One of the owls had brought a letter for Hester and landed on the table where she welcomed her owl, Odin, with affection and offered him a drink and some of her breakfast. Letter tubes were dropped in front of Hermione, Riko, Rosa, Sunny and Charlie and the last owl dropped two which landed in front of Harry and Erin.

"Nice to see you're all so popular this morning." Trevor Startlegnash chuckled as he looked around expectantly to the rest of the clan to see who their letters were from.

"I'm assuming this is going to be your opponents in truth or dare writing to you. No need for us for us to do that is there sexy?" Emre inquired grinning and giving a flirtatious wink at Hester, who just smiled and rolled her eyes at him as she pretended to go back to reading her letter from her father, but she was actually looking at Harry's reaction to his letter that had arrived and Hermione's to hers as they had the real awkward match ups.

"Well Gosia Potiszska has suggested that we meet at lunch outside the library to put her challenges across to me, and discuss when I'm going to have to do them and vice versa." Sunny commented.

"Sounds almost as exciting as Lei Bei. She's suggested that we meet inside the library to discuss it." Charlie said, while eying Erin who had been drawn against his brother in the first round. "What's Eddie saying Erin?" he asked her.

"Oh, he said that he'll message me on my assignment scroll after class, so I can pick a place of my choosing, and that he understands due to the recent hostilities between Dragon and Phoenix that he wants to let me decide when and where to meet, so that I'm comfortable with the setting." Erin replied, "That's actually quite sweet and nice of him to offer where to meet."

"Well I've been telling you every year that Eddie is alright and his best mate, Kuki, is a good guy as well." Charlie said proud that his brother made a good impression on Erin, but he hoped that he wouldn't make too good an impression on her.

"Louis Marcel has suggested that he meet with me after class and that we can go somewhere to get it sorted." Rosa told the group, "What about you Riko?"

"Tai said he'll message me on the assignment scroll as well and discuss a good place to meet up, because he imagines every secluded spot will be taken up with people needing to talk privately." Riko replied.

"Ooooooh so he's already wanting to get you into a seclude spot is he Ray Ray? He must have big plans for you." Quillaq teased.

"Not going to happen Chinook. What is Wonga saying to you then?" Riko replied to Quillaq.

"Unsurprisingly that she'll meet me in the Quidditch stadium in the east stand after Herbology to talk about it. That girl is more Quidditch mad that Hero." Quillaq informed the group shaking his head.

"Bronwen Eirwen has suggested the same to me except she's suggested the Turtle stand and after Defense." Harry said thoughtfully as something occurred to him.

"Hang on, which stands are which? I didn't know that the stands had certain names." Harry said to the group. It had never come up in or during Quidditch class and Master Bo hadn't mentioned anything about it during the tour of the school.

"Ah of course. Well the stands are named or anything, but each clan has kind of adopted their own stands to watch the game from." Sunny explained as he put his bag on the desk and took out some parchment and some writing material.

He drew what looked like a plan view of a Quidditch pitch and then drew a box around the oval shape pitch and then four lines going from the corners of the box to the oval breaking it into four sections. He then drew the paths leading to the stadium and passed the parchment to Harry who took it. Then Sunny explained that the stand on the sides of the stadium were normally taken by Phoenix on the side nearest their Clan area and Turtle on the side with the gym on the opposite side.

Dragon sits in the end terrace nearest the Dragon's Lair and the Tigers sit at the opposite end nearest their clan territory. He then explained that the ends of the stands were normally where the alumni of that Clan, who came to watch games from and that the sensei also sat amongst them in case of any trouble.

Lastly, he explained that at the back of the terrace where the Turtles sat was a box that was connected to the gym and changing rooms where the Grandmaster, school governors, scouts and other Masters sat and watched the game from.

"Scouts come and watch the games?" Harry asked surprised that so many people not based at the school, the alumni of the clans withstanding, would attend let alone scouts.

"Course they do Harry. This is the best Quidditch school in the world and the professional teams are always looking for the next big thing to try and sign up." Quillaq put in.

"Mental." Harry muttered shaking his head at the thought of a professional scout seeing him at Hogwarts getting attacked by dementor's. He went to pass the parchment to Sunny who told him to keep it. He rolled up the note and sticking it in his pocket and nudging Hermione's shoulder. "How about you? What did lard arse say to you." Harry asked her to the rest of the tables laughter as they recalled Hermione calling Egg that before their duel in defense class.

"Hmm surprisingly he said that he'd meet me at the same time as you but in the Phoenix stand. Maybe they are thinking we're going to attack them or something." she mused.

"More like the other way around. Do you want us to come with you? For back up?" asked Trevor getting a small smile from Hermione.

"I think we'll be alright Trev thanks. I'll have Harry with me so I know I'll be safe." Hermione replied as the whole table went 'Ooooooooooooohhhhhh' and Charlie and Trevor did something that reminded them so much of the Weasley twins. They started acting out a little improv play of Harry the ultimate protector and Hermione the damsel in distress much to the merriment of the eleventh-year dragons, as well as the tenth and ninth years sat on the two tables adjacent to theirs who were eavesdropping in on the older students' conversation.

Trevor and Charlie stopped their little play however when Harry hit Charlie with a bubble mouth hex, which caused bubbles to come out of his mouth whenever he tried to say a word, and Hermione had hit Trevor with a frog mouth curse and was ribbiting instead of speak, which only caused more laughter from the surrounding students until a grinning Harry and Hermione cast the counter charms much to everyone's disappointment.

"Right then come on you lot the gong is going to go off any minute and we have Herbology so we need to get over to our section of the greenhouse. We need to get those wards as strong as possible on them." Hester announced as the gong sounded from nowhere and they all picked their bags up and started heading to class.

* * *

 **5:50 Monday 22nd August, Phoenix Stand, Quidditch Stadium, Mahoutokoro**

Harry and Hermione were just approaching the stadium and had checked the drawing of the stadium that Sunny had given them to make sure that they were in the correct place. They had just come out of a grueling Defense class where Master Ken was teaching them about combining elemental spells with charms to modify and adapt them to alter the effect to make them more useful when defending yourself.

"You sure you're going to be alright with joker?" Harry asked Hermione as they made their way under the Quidditch stand, and saw that they were a lot more solid looking than the stands at Hogwarts that were made out of wood as the supports were made out of stone at Mahoutokoro and the stand reminded him of when he went to the muggle football match with the rest of his former Gryffindor dorm mates.

"I'll be fine Harry. You know I can take care of myself and I can't see him trying anything after what happened to him last time. If it will make you feel better, then I'll let him know that you're around as well." Hermione replied.

"Do let him know that I'm around and that I'll be watching him from over there." Harry said his voice with a slightly cold edge.

"Plus, I saw four of the Tigers approaching the stand over there to probably do the same thing as we're doing, so really I'll be fine. I'll fire some red sparks from my wand if anything happens." Hermione replied while walking up the stairs to face her opponent, and leaving Harry under the terrace still not looking completely happy with the situation.

Hermione got to the top of the stairs and saw Egg seated half way along the stands about six rows up. She started making her way up the stairs of the stands and had to admit to herself that the Quidditch stadium was very impressive. It was like a professional stadium and looked pristine. Her mind, for a moment, wandered into imaging what it would be like when it was full of screaming students watching a game.

As she walked up the steps Hermione checked her surroundings and saw Li Mali and Jürgen Platz of Tiger Clan seated in the stands to her right and about eight rows behind them sat Sapporo Haru and Ling Au, watching them like a pair of hawks.

Hermione could imagine what the atmosphere in Tiger Land had been like since last night, it was probably the most controversial start to the game they could have had. Jürgen and Li, who had been in a relationship, facing off against each other. With Li's current, and somewhat easily jealous boyfriend against Ling, who had fancied Jürgen for years and was finally ready to make her move.

Mio had messaged her during defense class on their assignment scrolls and told her all about what had happened the night before. Sapporo had given Li a hard time when he saw the match ups, and she had again responded that he needed to trust that she wanted to be with him. This apparently proceeded Sapporo then going and informing Jürgen not to even think about laying a hand on his girlfriend.

Li and Ling had talked about it in a mature way and had told the other that they were daft for thinking that they would even suggest anything physical happen against their opponents. Mio had told her that the Tigers were determined to win and also to prove to the rest of the Clans that they weren't a bunch of who didn't know how to have fun.

Turning her mind and attention back to her own situation, she looked over the rest of the stand and cast homenum revelio across the stand just in case this was an ambush and there was someone else there under a disillusionment charm. Like a sonar pulse Hermione watched the spell spread out throughout the stand and saw that only Egg was highlighted in the spells path, showing that he was the only person present.

She reached the row that he was sat on and made her way along it until she was about six seats away from him and she came to a stop not wanting to get too close to him. To her surprise, Egg didn't actually stand upon her arriving and just nodded his head towards the flip down seat next to her indicating for her to take a seat.

They sat in silence not looking at each other for a good five minutes before growing impatience and having her time wasted she asked "So, what now Mr. Fu?" looking at him expectantly.

"What did you say Granger I wasn't really listening to you?" Egg replied.

"I asked what do we do now that we're both here?" Hermione asked firmly.

"Well you are meant to tell me what dare you're going to give me and what your dare card says, and I get to choose from them which one I'll complete. Then I'm going to tell you what dares you have to choose from and then we have to both until midnight on Sunday to complete the dare." He replied not looking at her but across the stadium.

Hermione turned and looked at what he was looking at and saw Harry was settling into a seat on the row in front of Bronwen, as Egg reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the black dare card that they had all been issued in to write the hardest dare they could think of out and looked at it before grinning.

Hermione reached into her jacket pocket and had a look at the card she had as well and read "I dare you to strip naked and streak through the Jade Pagoda at an evening meal." Hermione couldn't help but smile at that and wonder who had written it.

"So, go on then. What dares am I getting to pick from?" Egg asked her bluntly.

"Now that's not a very polite way to talk to a Lady now, is it? I confess myself disappointed, I was hoping for much better manners considering a real pureblood gentleman would have stood when I approached." Hermione pointed out to him and smiling at the comprehension dawned on the Spanish boy's face at her put down.

She had decided to play on his pureblood snobbery and put him down through those means rather than flat out insulting, cursing, or swearing at him. It worked especially well as other than the Master's, Sensei's, Harry and Mio, no one else actually knew that she had in fact been made a Lady.

"I'm not talking with a Lady, I'm talking to a dirty NOMA born, who I don't want to spend a minute longer than necessary with." Miguel replied as he spat onto the floor, which caused Hermione's face to take on a look of bewilderment at the boy. He really was a barbarian and appeared to sum up a lot of what she disliked about the magical world.

"So, you just wish to add more insults to your previous ones then and aren't going to apologize. Well believe me Mr. Fu there isn't anything on this earth that would have me in your presence a second longer than necessary." Hermione stated taking control of the conversation again, "Given that you want to get right down to business rather than be civilized and apologize for your behavior towards me in the last couple of weeks, I shall give your choice of dares."

"You've got a choice Mr. Fu of the following." Hermione started and taking the dare card she read "I dare you to strip naked and streak through the Jade Pagoda at an evening meal."

"Piss off Granger there is no way am I doing that. No way that's what the card says, it's just your sick twisted idea and you're trying to pass it off as someone else's." Egg replied harshly thinking about the embarrassment that would cause him not just in front of his year mates but the entire school and faculty.

"Sorry to disappoint you Miguel, but it does say that so it's either that or my dare." Hermione said as she grinned and said "I dare you to stand up in the Jade Pagoda and interrupt the Grandmaster during his pre-dinner speech and announce to the whole school that your sorry for your behavior towards me and admit that NOMA born witches and wizards are just, if not more, powerful than purebloods."

To say that Egg was furious with the dare Hermione had given him would have been an understatement. He went really red as his anger started boiling up inside of him at this bitch was suggesting that he get up and lie to the whole school and interrupt the Grandmaster, which would probably earn him about a months' worth of detentions.

"Don't worry Miguel I know you little birdies are the bravest bunch so you've got till midnight Sunday to make your choice of what you want to do. If you're so adamant that you don't want to do either then why don't you give your coin over now, and too be honest from the looks of you it looks like you've for a serious case of indigestion or flatulence.

You've gone so red and I really don't want to be in the vicinity of you when your fat arse lets the fart that you're brewing out." Hermione commented with a smirk and took great pleasure in watching the Spanish boy go from red to a shade of puce as he started to shake with rage.

"Why you... You... YOU FUCKING FILTHY LITTLE MU..." Miguel started to shout but stopped as Hermione had jumped to her feet and closed the gap so quickly that she had her vine wand out and trained onto him so fast he thought she had apparated.

"Scrap the dare I've just said." Hermione said her rage pounding through her as her magic shot through her system like a jolt of electricity, as the blood pounded in her ears as a spell went tearing through her as she mentally said the incantation. She was holding back it with increasing difficulty allowing her magic so as to pool in her wand as she channeled her magic into it.

The tip of her wand began to glow and pulse with a yellow light that continued to get bigger as the spell was fighting against her restraint begging to be released at let fly. She was desperate for him to finish that sentence so that she could release all the anger and frustration that she had been building and storing for days after Marco had hurt Harry so badly during class.

She was itching for him to say it because she would never allow anyone to call her that name ever again and she would hex the tubby, greasy haired Spanish boy up and down the stand and not give the slightest moments regret in getting expelled for hexing him so badly.

"I dare you... I absolutely fucking dare you to finish that sentence." she finished through gritted teeth and her face like thunder as her eyes bore into him, and he saw the anger crackling behind them like a mixture or fire and lightning. Miguel's anger at what the English born witch had said was quickly replaced by a clench of fear in his gut as he saw the spell on the tip of her wand pulsing and straining to be unleashed.

He didn't know what the spell was exactly but he remembered all to clearly what she had hit him with in the past and she hadn't been as mad then as she was now. He knew that he had no chance of beating her in a fair fight as he knew that she was too powerful and too quick with her casting and if that Marco had been beaten by her then he stood no chance.

His mouth didn't seem to be willing to respond to his brain, which was screaming out for him to ask her to lower her wand, which he knew, would be foolish of her if she did as he would then probably hex her if he didn't calm down. As he was trying to stop him mouth from just hanging open as his eyes stared at the glowing wand tip she suddenly spoke again her voice sounding hollow and with an edge to it, so sharp it could cut stone.

"Before you do just remember that this time there will is no Master Ken telling me to take it easy on you, there's neither of your boyfriends here to help you to the medical tent, and there is no one to stop me until I'm done with you.

Now you've got to the count of five to finish that sentence, hand me your coin and accept defeat or read out the dares that you've got for me, so that I don't have to look at your disgusting greasy face for a second longer." Hermione explained trying to get her anger to calm down as she caught a flicker of movement behind Miguel where the Tigers were seated. They had probably heard the start of Miguel's would be rant and then saw her jump to her feet and draw her wand.

"1...2...3...4..." Hermione counted quickly as she wasn't going to give the wizard any respite. She wanted this. She wanted him to call her it before he had chance to think of anything else. She had observed how slow the boy was on the uptake and how he always deferred to Cadogen and Marco for guidance on absolutely everything. She was disappointed to see that he was fumbling with his card trying to turn it the right way around so as to read it. He was shaking and fumbling it and nearly dropped it and she could see the fear in the boy as he genuinely seemed to be intimidated by her.

Years ago, she would have been repulsed at the thought of someone being scared of her or her deliberately trying to intimidate or scare someone, but after everything she, Harry and Ron had been through she just wasn't prepared to take it anymore. She wouldn't use anything lethal on him, but herself and Harry had been restrained in how much power they had put into their spells since they had carried out the power test in their first dueling class. Hermione was finding that the simplest spells barely took more than a thought and even the more difficult spells now seemed so much more easy in comparison to before the will reading.

If she had noticed this power surge through being made the head of two powerful and respected magical families, she could only imagine what Harry was capable of considering he was powerful beforehand with traces of Voldemort's soul in him as well as his own personal magic and the Potter family magic.

"I... I... I dare you to Go to another Clan area and put a flag representing your own Clan in the dining hall." he managed to blurt out tripping and bumbling his was across the words before Hermione's countdown finished and the hex was let loose. Miguel couldn't help the breath that he had been holding coming out in a relieved sigh as he saw the spell slowly ebb and fade away.

"Or?" Hermione asked her voice tense and her wand not lowering or wavering from pointing at the wizard's face.

Miguel seeing that the wand was still pointing at him and weighing up whether it was best to defy Marco and Cadogen's instructions, or whether to risk offending the witch in front of him pointing her wand at his face. He couldn't decide what to do for the best given that Marco could make his life hell for a lot longer than the witch in front of him.

However, on the other hand the witch in front of him looked ready to tear him apart limb from limb if he ticked her off. Steeling himself he decided on his choice and decided that maybe it was time to go on the charm offensive that Cadogen had suggested in the first place rather than all-out attack and hostile like he had always done with her and had so far that day.

"Hey, how about you lower the wand and take a seat and I'll tell you what the dare I've got for you is." he suggested and gave her his most dazzling smile.

Hermione hadn't been expecting him to suddenly turn so civil and the tip of her wand lowered, but she kept it pointed at the ground in between them in case this was just some sort of ruse to make her lower her guard before he attacked. She wasn't going to fall for that again after the last time and she slowly lowered herself into her seat and didn't take her eyes off him for a moment.

"You can put the wand away Granger, I'm not going to attack you. In fact, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with the dare I've got to propose to you as we both know that it's impossible to get into another clan's territory, so I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, happy even with what I'm offering you." Miguel added his confidence growing as he took his wand and placed it on the seat next to him and held his hands up to show he was unarmed.

He was satisfied that he had managed to get her to lower her wand and take a seat from the brink of hexing him to Hades. "You're right I shouldn't have been so rude to you. What can I say I'm an emotional guy and I wear my heart on my sleeve." and he threw her another shy smile.

Hermione weighing up the sincerity of what he was saying, decided that she would let him think she wasn't ready to strike, but also couldn't believe that for a boy in the top magical school in the world could be dumb enough to not remember that Hermione could go into any clan territory she wanted for the next week without any problem but now wasn't the time to bring that up and tip him off. She was curious to see what he was getting at.

"So, what are you proposing?" Hermione inquired putting her wand away slowly into her holster and sat back in her seat but positioned in such a way that she could react if necessary.

"Well" Miguel started as he locked eyes onto the witch he continued, "I dare you to have sex with me at a time and place of my choosing this week. Unless you're too much of a coward and just want to hand over your coin now." he finished, smiling as he knew that he had her. There was no way she was going to be able to get out of it and he knew Marco and Cadogen were going to be well impressed with him that he had managed to box her in to doing what they had planned.

Granted he could have kissed whoever thought up that dare of going to another clan's territory as it was a genius move and would trap a lot of people and he was looking forward to using it again throughout the rest of the game. He wasn't going to tell the others about it though as it appeared that everyone was getting given different dares on their dare cards so only himself and Granger that knew about it so far and obviously, the person who had thought it up.

He turned to look at her as she hadn't reacted at all and she was just staring at him and he could see the cogs in her head were turning as she thought it over. He'd done what he had set out to do and she now had a choice. Either take the loss and hand over her coin and give him a major advantage by taking one of the coins of the highest ranked people in the game. Or the alternative, she would have to have sex with him and he would make sure that it was the most degrading and humiliating time of her life.

He didn't want her to hand over the coin, he wanted her to take the dare, so that he could absolutely humiliate and dominate her in front of a group of younger purebloods who he would be able to show exactly what a mudblood was useful for.

The silence stretched out awkwardly for a lot longer than Miguel would have thought possible to the point where he started getting twitchy in his seat and readjusted himself. Just as he was about to say something to her, she threw her head back and let out a roar of laughter so loud he heard seagulls squawk from somewhere behind the stadium.

Hermione had been shocked when Egg had dared her to have sex with him and then he topped it off by saying at a time and place of his choosing. The fact that he had sat back looking all smug as if he thought that she might actually do that had been the last straw and had dissolved the shock. She had been unable to stop the roar of laughter that had erupted from her.

She completely lost it and started howling with laughter and couldn't seem to be able to control it as every time she managed to calm herself to try and prevent herself from laughing further, she saw the stupid shocked expression on his face and that set her off again. She must have been laughing so hard and long that by the time she had finished she had tears streaming down her eyes that she wiped away with the back of her sleeve.

Finally calming down, she looked back to the dazed boy who was looking at her with incomprehension on his face. He seemed to be struggling as to what she found amusing about his suggestion. "Bloody hell Miguel! You might be rude and have absolutely zero manners or social skills, but that is the funniest thing that I've heard in a long time. The fact that you actually think that I'd sleep with you is hilarious." Hermione explained still having the odd chuckle threaten to turn into laughter again as she tried to control her breathing.

"What's so fucking funny?" Miguel inquired his temper finally getting the better of him. He was infuriated that she had the outright gall to laugh at his proposition. She should be feeling honored that he'd even permit himself to touch her.

"You're funny, that's what. I know people said you were…. you know... A bit thick, but you're even dumber that I thought you were if you thought I'd ever have sex with you." Hermione answered as laughter bubbled up at the look on his face.

"What? You should be grateful that a pureblood like me is even willing to entertain the thought of impaling you with my noble lance." Miguel retorted trying to sound regal and haughty. Unfortunately, this had the exact opposite effect than he had intended because it set Hermione off into another round of window shaking laughter even louder than the first time.

"Miguel..." she started trying to get enough space to speak between the laughs as she slapped the seat next to her a few times trying to compose herself enough to talk. "Ah Miguel, I'd rather get buggered in the middle of the Banzai Bazaar by a herd of centaurs than have you come anywhere near with me with your n... nn...nnooo... noble lance." she just managed to get out as she again descended into torrents of laughter again, slapping her knee as she couldn't bring it back under control.

She was laughing so hard she was starting to panic that she was going to have trouble breathing. She was getting purple spots in her eyes as they were scrunched so tightly shut from laughing that she was seeing those purples spots going off like fireworks.

Miguel had had enough of this as he wasn't prepared to take her laughter anymore and stood up quickly and announced, "We'll see if you think it's so fucking funny by Sunday as you'll either give me your coin or you'll give me something else." he said angrily as he pushed his way passed her towards the steps.

He stomped down the steps and turned down the tunnel to go beneath the stand muttering to himself about how he was going to show the bitch by the end of the week what it would mean to laugh at him. He was wrapped up in his own anger fueled thoughts when suddenly a strong pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him round a hundred and eighty degrees, before a hand grabbed him in a vice like grip by the throat and pushed him roughly against the wall of the stand and almost lifting him from his feet.

Miguel's hands flailed on the aggressor's hand and wrist trying to loosen the grip he had on his windpipe, but he couldn't get the grip to loosen as it was like an iron vice. Miguel didn't have the physical strength to pull the hand away and he was starting to panic as his air supply was getting low. He looked up into his attacker's face and his eyes bugged out even further as he looked into the thunder green eyed gaze of one Harry Potter.

* * *

 **5:55 Monday 22nd August, Turtle Stand, Quidditch Stadium, Mahoutokoro**

Harry watched Hermione walk up the stairs and couldn't help himself from checking out her legs and thinking how sexy she looked in the uniform as the knee length socks and pleated mini skirt caused a stirring in his loins that he was unable prevent.

He wasn't happy about Hermione being left on her own with Egg. He was tempted to follow her up under his invisibility cloak and watch over the proceedings, until he remembered that Hermione still had his invisibility cloak. He had been disappointed that she hadn't used it more than just on his last night in the tent when she had come down and chastised him at length for taking that curse for her.

He hadn't practiced the disillusionment charm enough as he had always had his cloak so had never really had need of it until now. Checking his watch, he saw that it was nearly six and that was when he was meant to be meeting Bronwen to give each other their dare choices. He decided that he'd be able to see Hermione from the stand opposite, and if anything happened then he would just go to her aid as quickly as possible and thought that he had the power behind his spells now that he should be able to cast a shield between them if need be even from that distance.

He backed out of the door they had come in and made his way around the side of the stadium passed the Dragon's stand, which he noticed had a large dragon carved into the back of the stand above the three doors that allowed access inside.

He continued round until he came to the largest stand, which was the Turtles stand and housed the school gym and VIP box at the top that would afford the best view of the match. He walked to the nearest door and ascended the stone steps leading up to the terrace and as he came out of the tunnel half way up the stand he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as he saw the stadium spread out in front of him.

He imagined what it would be like coming out of the tunnel on his Firebolt when this place was full of screaming students and playing a game in there. Turning to look through the rest of the stands to search for Bronwen to see if she was there before him or not. He spotted her dark red hair about a quarter of a way across the stands sat looking over at the stands opposite them. He reasoned that sitting on this side of the stadium must be a strange thing for her if she had watched all the Quidditch games from the stands opposite them.

He looked at the other stands and saw Hermione stood looking around the stadium and for a brief moment their gaze met before she turned back to and started making her way up the steps to where Egg was sat in the middle of the stands.

Harry decided that he didn't know whether to sit next to her or not, decided to sit on the row in front of her and made his way in front of the seats noticing a generous amount of leg room. He approached the seated Welsh girl who looked to be a little put out and took a seat just off to the side of her. He sat to the side of his seat so that he was facing her and discovered that his head was around the same height as where her waist was and mentally kicked himself for putting himself onto the low ground if things went badly.

She didn't seem to have notice him approach as she didn't seem to react when he sat down and continued looking distractedly across to the other side of the stadium. "I guess sitting on this side of the stadium must be kind of a strange experience for you." Harry said as his opening gambit and tried to make himself sound as friendly as possible, but noticed her jump in her sit surprised at his sudden appearance.

Bronwen hadn't notice the older wizard approach her as she had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts when suddenly he spoke to her causing her to jump in her seat. "Merlin's hat!" she exclaimed putting her hand to her heart that had shot into beating quickly at the shock of it.

"Sorry I didn't meant to scare you. I thought you would have noticed me approaching you." Harry quickly explained with a smile as he didn't expect her to jump.

"I was thinking about something else and didn't notice you come up into the stand. I guess my notification charm on the door didn't work." Bronwen explained disappointedly as she had cast the charm on the door so that she would be able to compose herself properly before he arrived.

"Well maybe I came through a different door that the one you charmed as I came from that way." Harry placated pointing in the direction of the Dragon's Lair.

"Of course, I thought you might have gone back to one of the other clans for you last week, since you haven't come to the Phoenix Nest to stay." Bronwen reasoned as she looked at the wizard and could fully understand why Stacey had been talking about him so much in the lounge area at the Nest.

This was the first time that Bronwen had seen him up close other than when they had dueled, and that had been a pretty unsettling experience for the young Welsh girl as he had basically toyed with her for the duration of their duel until he'd decided to end it and completely embarrassing her in the process.

Harry was curious as to why she thought that they wouldn't have stayed with the Dragons for longer and his annoyance flared at the mention of them not coming to stay at the Phoenix Nest and he said, "Yeah, well you've got someone in your clan to thank for that as there is no way we're coming to stay after everything that's happened between Hermione, myself and.."

"Marco" Bronwen finished almost as a whisper.

"Yes, Marco and Miguel as well." Harry added trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Egg is harmless. He's an idiot don't get me wrong, but he's gutless. It is Marco and Cadogen that you have to look out for." Bronwen stated quietly as the older wizard turned his dazzling emerald green eyes and locked onto hers. She felt her pulse quicken as his gaze seemed to go straight through her as if he could read her thoughts.

Harry looked thoughtfully at the younger Welsh girl and cocked his head slightly as he stared into her dark brown eyes and he saw something behind them that unsettled him a bit. She didn't appear to have any particularly steel to her gaze but he saw something in her eyes that seemed almost soft, as if there was something troubling her. "So Cadogen is someone to keep an eye on, is he?" he asked her as he saw her eyes change to something different and he couldn't recognize what it was but she bowed her head and looked at her hands in her lap and he saw that she was ringing her hands nervously as she slowly nodded.

He recognized the signs of someone who felt trapped and ashamed. He had felt those particular feelings in himself for the first eleven years of his life and every summer he had had to return to Privet Drive. She looked like she was on the verge of becoming broken by whatever was going on with her as the girl was clearly vexed by something. He could feel the emotional pain as he recognized the symptoms from himself.

He trusted his instincts that the girl wasn't going to attack him or do anything untoward. She just didn't seem to have that hate towards him or aggression in her unlike Marco, Egg and to a lesser degree Cadogen. He stood up from his seat causing her to turn to look at him with panic in her eyes as he put his foot on the seat he had just vacated and stepped up onto the row she was on and sat down next to her with a chair separating them and he turned and put his arm across the back of the chair.

One, so that he was more comfortable and looked more relaxed and it might help the younger girl to relax a little more as well as he would look less aggressive. Two, so that his right hand just needed him to catch his wand and cast in case his instincts were wrong.

"Is Cadogen doing something to you Bronwen?" He asked quietly as he saw tears starting to well up in her eyes. She shook her head vigorously as her bottom lip started to quiver. Even though her head was saying no, Harry knew that her answer was really yes.

Bronwen sniffed her nose as if to steal herself and took a shaky breath before, she quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve and then turned in her seat towards him.

"No, he's not doing anything to me Potter. I think we need to move this along don't you as we're both here for a purpose." Bronwen replied trying to make herself sound a lot more confident than she was feeling. She had nearly lost it a minute ago, and everything she had overheard from the girls in the other clans say about him as well as Stacey seemed to be true.

He really did seem like the nicest most caring guy, and she felt horrible for what she was about to do to him. She had seen what the dare card had said before he had arrived and she knew that he only had two choices and being a boy she knew that he'd take the dare she was going to suggest because she didn't think he would take the loss and give her his coin.

That was the best scenario for her and for Harry was for him to take the loss and give her the coin. That way they wouldn't get what they wanted and she wouldn't have to hate herself as much as she already did.

"I think your lying to me Bronwen. What has he done?" Harry asked her quietly as he assessed the girl, he saw that the bravado was just a front as he recognized it when he had told Mrs. Figg and Hermione in the past that he was fine when really, he was anything but.

"Well…. Well that's up to you to decide whether you believe me or not Potter. I've not got the time or the inclination to try and make you see the truth of the matter." Bronwen replied gulping as those eyes threatened to unravel her and bring her walls crashing down.

Harry thought her choice of words were very interesting as it was like a cry for help without actually being worded as a cry for help, and he didn't want to push her too hard in case she completely closed off to him or anyone else about what was happening in the future.

"Ok then as you're so eager to get this started then why don't we. Ladies first so you can give me the dares you've got for me." he replied

Bronwen took the card from her jacket pocket and turned it over and then looked him in the eyes before looking back at the card and read "I dare you to get a tattoo and show your opponent." As she cringed internally at the look of surprise that registered on his face as she knew that he wouldn't get a tattoo just for the sake of a game.

"And the other dare?" he asked somewhat more woodenly. He didn't think getting a tattoo for the sake of a game was really worth it and even though he hadn't wanted to play unless Hermione did, he now wanted to try and win it.

Taking and letting out a long slow breath Bronwen steeled herself and felt her stomach clench in disgust about what she was about to do. Looking him dead in the eye as their gaze locked she quietly said. "I dare you to make love to me in a time and place of my choosing."

Harry was gob smacked and he couldn't help his eyes bugging out at the younger girl basically asking him to make love to her. Before he could say anything, he blurted out "But I don't even know you. Why would you want to sleep with me?"

Bronwen, with tears threatening her eyes again, looked at him and replied "I didn't say that I wanted to sleep with you. I just dared you to make love to me."

"But why?" he responded his head feeling like it was spinning.

"I… I've got my reasons." She whispered quietly as a tear ran down her cheek that she swiped away angrily, she felt completely ashamed of herself for what was happening.

"Well do you want to tell me them?" he asked fearing that she'd say something about his fame or something.

"I…I… I can't. I'm so sorry. Just take the loss. Just give me your coin please?" She begged as she finally broke down and started crying into her hands. She started sobbing at the hopelessness of the situation and the direction her life had taken all because of her own stupidity.

Harry didn't know what to do with the red headed girl sobbing uncontrollably next to him. He had never been good at dealing with girls crying, and he was rocked by what was going on as one minute she was daring him to have sex with her and then next minute she was telling him to just accept defeat.

He wasn't going to sleep with the girl, he knew that much, because he didn't know her. While she was pretty enough, she reminded him of Ginny a little bit except instead of having a sunny disposition like Ginny did, she appeared more stand offish, troubled, and distant. She was very similar in looks as she had shoulder length red hair that was cut straight but today she had tied it up into a high ponytail.

She had a toned athletic build, that all girls who took their Quidditch seriously had, along with thin legs and she would normally have had very pale skin with a dusting of freckles across her nose and under her eyes. She however had more of a tan to skin, which Harry assumed was due to the warm Japanese weather as opposed to Britain.

She wore a light dusting of make-up that was very minimal and had darkened around her eyes with eye make-up that made her eyes pop and stand out more. She was an attractive girl, not a classic beauty but pretty. Although she reminded Harry far too much of Ginny in her appearance and while Harry was still attracted to Ginny, it made him a little sad to look her as it brought back memories of his failed relationship.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on Bronwen. You're confusing the hell out of me. One minute you're asking me to make love to you and the next your telling me to accept defeat. Tell me what's going on?" He asked while putting his hand on her shoulder gently, unsure whether this was too bold a move for the girl as he didn't really know her.

Instead of her throwing his hand off her shoulder she moved into the seat between them and turned into him and started crying into his shoulder. Harry brought his other arm around the crying girl into a hug as he could feel her shaking in his arms as she was overcome with emotion. He felt her physically relax as she cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back making shushing sounds and telling her it would be alright.

After a few moments Bronwen seemed to get a grip of herself and slipped back out of his arms and across to her original seat. Harry conjured her a handkerchief and handed it across to her and she took it with a little smile and thanked him as she dried her eyes. He turned to look across from them to see Hermione in conversation with Egg in the other stand and turned back to Bronwen when he heard her gently blow her nose.

"I'm sorry Harry. You don't mind if I call you Harry, do you?" she asked him sniffling as he confirmed it was fine to call him Harry. "Believe me it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I really can't as it would just make the situation worse."

"I'm not going to force you to tell me what is going on Bronwen but if I can help then I will. You just need to ask, but I or someone else will need to know what is going on for me to help you." Harry explained, kindly offering her a weak smile. "Believe me I know better than anyone who boxed in and hopeless a situation can feel at times. I don't know how much you know about me but the things I've had to go through and endure, I would never have been able to do if I hadn't spoken to my friends about it and had their support and help."

She looked up at him and gave him a small heartfelt smile, which he returned as she was touched that he seemed to genuinely want to help her without asking for anything in return. "I see Stacey was right about you." Bronwen whispered quietly while studying his handsome face.

"Stacey? Well hopefully she hasn't said anything too bad about me." he jested.

"Oh, no quite the opposite actually as she seems very taken with you." Bronwen replied honestly, "Although please don't let her know I told you that."

"Ha ha I promise I won't say anything and I'm sure that you're wrong about her liking me though. She's just trying to be friendly and get to know me a bit. Look about this whole game and everything that has gone on since I arrived here. I…." Harry said trying his best to say what needed to be said despite his resentment to certain members of Phoenix Clan.

"I'm really am sorry. I really wasn't meaning to embarrass you like that Bronwen. I just got distracted by what was going on." He said softly.

"Thank you, Harry. I know you didn't mean to embarrass me like that, and I can tell you're a good guy as you even cast a cushioning charm to break my fall. You really are one hell of a duelist, you know? I've never seen casting that quick or had someone be able to break through my shields so easily. Living in Wales I'd read all about you in the Daily Prophet every year and the way they went on about you for years, they made you out to be some sort of attention seeking, adrenaline addict who enjoyed nothing more than causing trouble and you know... a bit of a nutter." Bronwen explained.

"Wow that's one hell of a way to make a guy feel special." Harry grinned at her as she playfully swatted his arm and she laughed.

"That's not what I was getting at and you know it. I was going to say that you nothing like what I heard for those first five years you were at Hogwarts." Bronwen replied.

"Well thanks I guess. What guy doesn't feel all warm and fuzzy inside when a pretty girl tells him he's not a nutter?" Harry asked laughing.

"You think I'm pretty?" Bronwen asked smiling and felt her cheeks color as it made her swell with pride that famous Harry Potter thought she was pretty.

"Of course, you are." Harry replied gallantly and smiling at her as he saw her face light up at the compliment and her shift in her seat so that she was facing him and rested her hands on her lap as they subconsciously slid between her thighs covering her nether regions as her hands gripped the edge of her seat.

"It was terribly embarrassing though having the whole year see my tight white silk panties like that though." She found herself saying in a slightly husky voice. She could have squealed in delight as she saw him gulp when she licked her lips at him and look at him with hunger. She could feel her arousal start to flare as her eyes travelled down to his lips as she thought suddenly about how much she wanted to see how soft they were. 'What am I doing acting all flirty with him?' she thought to herself as she felt her heart start to speed up. She saw his gaze follow her hands and when he looked and smiled that half little smile of his at her like that, her eyes just drank him in.

"Well I didn't want everyone to see your underwear Bronwen. You should be only doing that to someone who is truly deserving of seeing it." Harry replied breaking eye contact with the Welsh witch as the way she was hungrily looking at him was causing his pulse to start to race.

"Was it that you wanted to see my underwear Harry?" she sighed as she teased him, "No one has let me forget about what happened though, and bloody Omori Hanso in Turtle keeps asking me to give him another flash of the goods, the pervert." Bronwen added and chuckled to herself as Omori was one of the only people in the other clans that had still spoken with her this year as her association with Marco, Cadogen and Egg wasn't endearing her to the rest of her classmates.

"So, do you think Omori has a thing for you then?" Harry asked innocently as he saw Bronwen's thumbs moving rubbing little circles on the insides of her knees as she let her legs part a little more and seeing Harry's eyes flick to take a peek.

"Maybe. He is a terrible flirt though and about as subtle as Cockatrice in a cauldron shop. He was saying last week in potions, as he has been assigned as my lab partner this term, that he wished that our year stayed at the Rack Shack when we went to the Banzai Bazaar as he said some of the girls in the clan think they've figured out a way to hack the wards into the rooms and we could have a little quiet time together." Bronwen replied as Harry's ears pricked up at this revelation.

"They know how to get into someone's room without them knowing?" Harry asked eager for more information. "Do you know who told him that?"

"I can't remember now I think about it, but it will be a load of rubbish." Bronwen replied dismissively as she leaned forward in her seat and pushed her upper arms closer together trying to accentuate her bust.

"What makes you think it's rubbish? Do you think the runes would be uncrackable?" Harry asked trying not to look at her chest as she squeezed her boobs together, his eyes betraying him as they quickly flicked down and up again. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she caught his gaze shift back up again.

"Yes, I think it's most likely rubbish as the poor little Turtles aren't very good at wards and rune magic. You see Harry, they tend to be better at practical subjects like Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Dragons tend to be good at Dueling and Defense, Tigers are best at Arithmancy and Alchemy and anything complex in nature and us Phoenix's, well, we tend to be best in anything that steeped in Magical history like Ancient Runes, Astrology and obviously, a History of Magic." Bronwen explained to him.

"I never knew any of that, but I suppose it makes choosing which clan I'm going to join more interesting. You see I never studied Runes at Hogwarts but I started reading about them this summer so I'm really enjoying studying them." Harry explained gutted that he wasn't going to be able to stay at Phoenix Nest and see all the stuff they have about Runes there.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hang on your saying that you only started reading up about Ancient Runes this summer? As in the summer just gone?" Bronwen asked shocked.

"Yeah a couple of months ago." Harry confirmed.

"And you've managed to get a blue band in the subject in what four months. That took me eight years to achieve." Bronwen explained as Harry looked at the red and black striped band on her uniform showing that she was highly skilled in Runes. "If you continue learning at that rate you'll get to Sensei level by the end of the year. Well if you want any help with Runes Harry, don't be afraid to ask any of the Phoenix members for help as, bar three of them, they'd probably all be happy to help you on it."

"I can guess who those three are. Well I appreciate the offer on that Bronwen I really do." Harry said genuinely. Although he doubted that he would take them up on that request as he had Hermione to help him with his work.

"Anyway, so as I saying the runes clusters while not the best at 'The Rack Shack' they'd certainly be good enough to keep out the Turtles, I'd have thought as there are only a couple of them on a brown or black grade. Some of the Tigers could probably hack them and as much as I hate to admit it Hester Steiggson, Erin Seung and Rachel Yu of Dragon Clan are good at Runes and could crack them, and any of the girls in Phoenix along with Marco, Eddie and Cadogen could most likely crack them as well.

That's why Phoenix and Dragon don't stay there as we went through a bit of an unspoken prank war a couple of years ago, at The Rack Shack, by sabotaging each other's pods as we learned how to crack the runes there to get access without setting off the alarms.

However, when we say you all going in there Stacey, Trixie and Gosia in my clan were talking about sneaking in there and pranking all the Turtles for that water blast they fired at us during Quidditch practice." Bronwen finished explaining as she saw that Harry's mind was clearly pondering something and unknown to her, he was disappointed that he now had a lot more potential suspects he had to potentially embarrass himself to that may have sneaked into his room and gone down on him.

He had assumed that it was either June or Gwen who had snuck in his room but, after what Bronwen had said, he couldn't rule out that one of the other Turtle girls had lied to him convincingly and had learned how to hack the runes on his pod and paid him a visit.

More worrying still was that he now realized that there were people in Tiger capable of getting in as well, as the Tigers knew which section they were staying in and as they had checked in with them, would have seen where they had gotten out of the elevator, and what section they were staying in. Plus, Goro had been to the counter with Hero when they had got the keys so he would have known and might have told the other Tigers what section he was in.

Bronwen saying that three of the girls in Dragon and all the Phoenix girls knew they were staying in there, and were capable of being able to infiltrate his pod if they had been able to or wanted to find out, and which section they were in and which pod was Harry's. It was a dizzying prospect that he had to question almost three quarters of the girls in his year.

"I think you should possibly read out what dares you've got for me Harry as I'm getting hungry." Bronwen interrupted as she looked at Harry hungry as she watched his lips again. Harry who was thankful that the conversation was moving away from Bronwen's underwear again, noticed that her fingers were now gently rubbing the inside of her knees and going a little further up her legs as she was opening them a little more. Harry could see a flash or a slither of white fabric between her wrists.

"Yes, the dares, sorry." He replied dragging his eyes from their current focus back up to her face to see her cheeks were coloring a little as she stared at him hungrily. He reached into his pocket and chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Seems like someone has got a sense of adventure who wrote this as well." He commented as she cocked her head slightly to the side studying him.

"What does it say?" she asked again with a slight hopeful note in her tone.

"Well I was going to say 'I dare you to tell me the truth about what is troubling you'." Harry replied with a cheeky smile as she rolled her eyes at his blatant attempt to get more information out of him.

"Nice try Harry, very clever. What does the dare card say?" Bronwen asked hoping for something not too humiliating. She didn't want to have to surrender one of her coins to him because she didn't want to tell him the truth of what was happening with her, but she really didn't want to lose the match as this game was going to be fun to play and she didn't really want to potentially go out in two rounds.

It says 'I dare you to kiss me like I was the love of your life'." he responded smiling and shaking his head at the silliness of these types of dares as it was blatantly a guy who had written that. "I guess that was a guy who wr..." Harry started to say as his words were cut off as Bronwen, without any warning, suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Harry's as one of her hands supported her on his shoulder as she leaned into him and the other was resting on his thigh. She had one knee on the seat between them as she kissed him.

She felt him tense at the sudden pressing of her lips as she kissed him marveling at her boldness. She didn't really know him but how could she not kiss Harry Potter as this was as golden an opportunity as she would ever get. She placed soft tender kisses on his lips as she felt him relax more into the kiss and she took his lower lip between hers as she gently sucked it and tenderly licked along with the tip of her tongue. She felt Harry's mouth open and as it did his tongue snaked forward to gently caress hers as they both instinctively leaned into the kiss more.

She moved her hand from his shoulder and up to the back of his neck, her fingers slowly slid into his soft dark hair, and her other hand started slowly stroking Harry's toned thigh steady working its way closer to her groin. Harry's hand came up and gently slid against her neck and up against her jaw as he cupped her cheek and started kissing her back as she let out a stifled moan of pleasure of Harry Potter kissing her back.

She felt her magic tingling as her nostrils started taking in Harry's fragrance as she smelled lemongrass and ginger and every sense in her body seemed to be heightened at that particular moment as she lost herself in the kiss. Until she heard shouting on the other side of the stadium and with irritation she felt Harry's hand leave her face as he ended their kiss.

They both leaned back, opening their eyes, and blinked at each other. She saw a smile creep onto his face as he turned to look at the other side of the stadium to see Hermione on her feet with her wand pointed at Egg's face and a face like thunder. Bronwen her head still swimming and the pulse throbbing between her legs wanted nothing more than to take Harry's lips back in hers and continue their amazing kiss.

Her hand went to her lips that was still tingling and she saw the smile leave his face as he looked across the stadium and she turned and saw Hermione Granger stood over Egg with her wand pointed at him at point blank range. 'Fucking typical for that idiot to ruin everything!' she thought to herself. They watched them for a few moments and they saw Hermione eventually sit down and put her wand away, and Harry turned his attention back to Bronwen.

"That was some kiss Harry." Bronwen said honestly. She noticed that her hand was still on his thigh and she looked down and his gaze went down as well.

"Yes, it was a good kiss that. Look I've to go as something is happening over there." Harry replied as he started to stand up and reached down for his bag, which he picked up and threw over his shoulder.

"Harry what about your coin?" Bronwen called as he smiled and started walking backwards slowly as he looked at her.

"I don't really want to give you my coin, but I'll think about your proposal in a lot more detail now." he replied with a flirtatious wink as he backed away from her.

"Write to me on your assignment scroll and let me know what you want to do Harry and I'll meet you and get your coin." Bronwen said.

"Will do. I'll speak to you soon Bronwen, and by the way I think I prefer those knickers you've got on today." Harry called as Bronwen looked down and saw that she was sat there with her legs wide open with her knickers on display. Looking up surprised and saw that Harry wasn't standing there anymore and had gone from the terrace.

She let out a disappointed sigh as she thought about the good-looking wizard, 'I'm not even going to be able to tell anyone about this because of the magic on this game!' she thought disappointedly.

Harry walked down the stairs quickly and broke out into a run as he exited the Turtle stand, and ran passed the Dragon stand and turned into the Tiger stand and was about to head up the stairs Hermione had gone up earlier when he heard someone stomping down the steps off the terrace. He stood to the side to see if it was Hermione but heard a male voice and he knew it was a Miguel as he could hear him mumbling to himself about how he going to show the bitch something about something or other.

Harry grabbed the boy by the shoulders and quickly turned him to face him and grabbed Egg round the neck and pushed him roughly against the wall of the stand and almost lifting him from his feet. Miguel's hands flailed against his hand and wrist trying to loosen his hold, but this just fueled Harry's anger and he tightened his grip on Egg's windpipe. Egg looked up into his eyes and Harry saw Egg's eyes bulge and the boy looked like he was going to wet himself with fear.

It was a strange feeling for Harry to have someone actually scared of him, but that was what he wanted for this situation. He'd seen Hermione have to draw her wand in anger at the boy and that meant that he'd done something to upset her. Harry leaned in closer so that his face was mere inches from the Spanish boy's and Harry could him physically shaking under his glare.

"I'm going to say this once Miguel. If you or any of your friends lay a finger, attack, or even look at Hermione the wrong way, then I'm going to fuck you up beyond belief." Harry stated through gritted teeth as he saw Miguel gulp. "If I see or hear about any of you upsetting her, then I'm going to make what happened to Marco in dueling class look like a tickle fight compared to what I'm going to do you. Do you understand me?" He inquired loudly to the boy.

"Yes." Miguel responded in a strangled voice.

"Good. Now fuck off." Harry commanded letting go of the boy who slumped against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. Egg rubbed his throat as he tried to get the blood circulating again. "I said fuck off!" Harry shouted at him as Miguel paled and with a quivering lip he pushed passed Harry and ran out of the exit door.

Harry watched the young wizard go as he heard Hermione's light footsteps almost skipping down the steps, as she hummed a tune that he recognized that Luna used to hum whenever he saw her skipping through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Harry. You alright?" she asked as she saw him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah I'm fine. You alright?" he asked her.

Her face broke into a radiant smile as she walked down the steps. "Never better" she replied as she linked her arm through Harry's. "Come on, let's go get some dinner, I'm starving."


	78. Chapter 78 - Prongs & Otty's Adventure

**A/N -Happy Sunday my rabid readers and I hope today finds you well.**

 **So welcome to chapter 78 and first of all can I just give you all a big, BIG thank you to absolutely everyone as The Jade Dragon has now reached a thousand followers. HUZZAH! I really can't thank you all enough for helping my story reach that feat. So the 1000th follower was Xainte but I don't have the option to PM you so please feel free to PM when you want to cash in your IOU.**

 **So this latest chapter was one I wrote over Christmas and I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I'm going away for two weeks so sadly I won't be providing an update for the next two weeks. However fear not I will be writing while on holiday, while having a few beers so should be able to churn out a couple of chapters and depending on how much I get done I might be able to release quite quickly again.**

 **You've all probably noticed my chapters getting a bit longer but that's because I'm trying to progress all the stories at the same time rather than just having a chapter solely about one thing. Although I might flick back into a different storyline per chapter and see if I can hurry my releases up again. I don't know just something I'm thinking about at the moment.**

 **Anyway I will shut up and let you get into my latest chaptern Prongs and Ottys Adventure. Feel free to review or PM if you wish and I'll speak to you all soon.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 78 – Prongs  & Otty's Adventure**

 **18:23hrs, Wednesday 24th August, Dragon Table, Jade Pagoda, Mahoutokoro**

Harry and Hermione were seated with the eleventh-year Dragons in the Jade Pagoda, having spent the last couple of days with them. On the Monday morning, they had helped them plan their Herbology project and confessed that they had focused more on wards and protection with the Turtles the few weeks before, and that they didn't really know what they had planned for the plants they were going to put in their greenhouse and garden around their entrance to their clan territory.

On Monday afternoon in Defense, Master Ken had shown them some really interesting things in regards to wizard battle strategy that had been implemented around the world and compared it to traditional NOMA battle strategies that had been used in historical wars. He had given them an assignment that Harry was really looking forward to, asking for four feet of parchment giving the pros and cons of both wizard and NOMA battle strategies in a battle that would take place in an open field and that when he set the essay he would set the battle ground and do the opponents tactics. Then they were to devise their own strategy to overcome their opponent.

Harry wasn't exactly sure how that was going to work, but he was really looking forward to doing it and that was one of the first time in his life he could ever admit to being excited about doing homework. He, Hermione, and the Dragons had talked excitedly about it all Monday night after everyone had returned from their truth or dare meetings. Hermione had teased him shamelessly about his enthusiasm for the assignment and Harry had teased her back that he was just wanting to knock her off the top student spot. Hester had informed him that they wouldn't know who was in the top student spot until the end of the month but given how many points he'd won in dueling class he must be up there.

Tuesday Master Ping had continued working them through their charms repertoire and had asked, no almost pleaded, with Harry and Hermione to just come to the Phoenix Nest once to see what it was like and get to know the students there a little better before deciding on their clan. They had both kindly declined the invitation and said that it wasn't due to the clan as a whole but they weren't prepared to be in the same vicinity as Marco unless they absolutely had to in class.

Tuesday afternoon in History of Magic they had started learning more about the Grindelwald war and the role Dumbledore had taken on to try and stop him. Harry had to restrain from giving information about Dumbledore and Grindelwald having been friends before they were enemies, but had bitten his lip and let the lesson continue as Master Minato wanted it to.

They had Astrology really early that morning followed by a single free period, which they had spent in the library looking for material on magical battle formations and tactics, but had discovered at lunch time that the Dragon's library was more useful for information regarding that then the school library. Harry suspected though that, that was because Master Sato hadn't wanted him to know where the best places to look would be. She seemed to still be holding onto a grudge about what Madam Pince had said he'd done to his old potions book.

That afternoon in dueling class with the Dragon's where Master Kuzuko had worked the NEWT students in the lesson to improve their accuracy over a distance. She had them practicing one on one duels but had each opponent at the opposite end of the hall and the winner was the first to hit their opponent from the other side of the hall, which was a good fifty meters away. Harry had been the first to succeed hitting Hero with a tickling charm, which had caused Hero to howl with laughter until he managed to cancel the charm.

Hermione who had been at the opposite end of the hall had done it second, when she had hit Stacey Wong with a fog horn hex, which had resulted in the class having a good laugh along with Stacey about her mouth making the noise of a fog horn every time she spoke, and Hermione had cast the counter curse stopping the noise of the ferry docking for her.

Harry and Hermione then made their way along their row of classmates at their ends of the hall, and trying to give some pointers on how they had managed to project their power over the distance and with accuracy. The Turtle and the Phoenix girls along with Tiger and Dragon boys were at the same end of the hall as Harry. As he made his way along the line of students he managed to help a few of the boys hit their opponent, the happiest of which was Chen Dai Chen of Tiger Clan who managed to hit Miguel Fu with a well-aimed tap nose hex that had resulted in Egg having a constant stream of bogies coming out his nose until Cadogen Ryan had cancelled the spell. Hermione was having similar success at the other end of the hall as Harry had to cast the counter curse onto a couple of the boys at his end of the hall.

As Harry made his way towards the Phoenix girls they all turned to look at his approach and seemed to go quiet. He was given a radiant smile by Bronwen Eirwen as he watched her fire a curse towards Louis Marcel of Turtle Clan, but missed wildly by a good four meters above his head. "You're flourishing your wand too much before you release the spell Bronwen." Harry commented to her, which caused the other four girls of Phoenix Clan to turn and watch what was going on. They had tried to corner Bronwen the night before to ask her how her round of Truth or Dare, Or T or D as the students were now calling it, had gone with Harry, but the auburn-haired Welsh girl had managed to avoid conversation about it by locking herself in her room and had seemed a lot happier than they had seen her all year at breakfast.

Whatever had happened between the two of them had obviously had a positive effect on their friend, and they all observed proceedings between the Welsh witch and English wizard. "What do you mean I'm flourishing it too much before I release?" Bronwen asked him, coloring slightly in her cheeks under Harry's watchful gaze as he gave her a small smile.

"Well when you're doing the wand movement for the spell you're making your movements quite wide. So, when you're getting to the end of saying the incantation you are then having to try and pull your wand back nearer the target as the spell goes. Here you say the incantation of the spell and watch my wand movements and the timing of it." Harry explained as he stood between Bronwen and Trixie Popowitz, who couldn't resist looking at Harry's bum and then turning to the other Phoenix girls, cocking her head towards Harry's bum, and waving her hand in her face as if cooling herself down and getting a smile from most of her Clan mates as well as a roll of the eyes from Stacey.

Harry made the wand movements in time with Bronwen saying the incantation. All the Phoenix girls could see that Harry's wand movements were a lot less flourished and the formation of the spell tighter. "Now you try without saying the incantation." he commanded. Bronwen bit her lip and pointed her wand down the other end of the hall towards Li Mali of Tiger Clan, who was her opponent and was also being helped by Hermione, she practiced the movement but was still flourishing her wand in wide arcs.

"No, No, No" Harry said chuckling, "You're still doing it. Hmmm here let's try something else that Hermione always said worked with her." Harry added as he moved and told Bronwen to take her dueling stance. "Right Bronwen, you've got quite a traditionally British dueling stance, which is good as you are standing profile, presenting a small target to your opponent. But it's also more difficult for you to move or react to an incoming spell." he explained. walking round her so he had his back to her opponent and was standing in the kill zone between the two lines of students. Li Mali, under Hermione's instruction, had cast a curse towards Bronwen that landed a good twenty meters short but Harry heard the spell land behind him.

He turned and saw a grinning Li Mali and Hermione at the other end of the hall. Li gave Harry a friendly wave, but Hermione just grinned at him and blew him a kiss while making hand signals to tell him to get out of the way. Harry grinned back as he stepped back into line behind Bronwen. "Alright if that's the way they want to play it." Harry grinned and stepped up close behind Bronwen so that he was only an inch or so behind her.

"Do you mind if we try something?" Harry whispered in her ear quietly.

"There's plenty I'd like to try with you Harry, but go for it." Bronwen teased back boldly and blushed under Stacey's hard stare as Bronwen shrugged apologetically. She knew that Stacey liked Harry. She had overheard her talking about him loads of time the last couple of weeks and Stacey very rarely talked about boys.

Harry barked out a laugh before putting his hands on Bronwen's hips and feeling her tremble slightly under his hands. "Let's modify your stance a little bit ok?" he asked as he rotated moving his right foot inside Bronwen's leg, and gently but firmly moving it so that it was further forward and about half a foot in front of her. "Right now, let's move this trailing leg a little bit." Harry added as he moved his left hand down from her hip and moved it onto her thigh. He pulled her left leg back a little and pushed his foot inside of hers, turning it so that it was sideways on to where she was looking.

Bronwen, the other girls could see, was leaning back against Harry with a sultry grin on her face as she said "It feels a bit unnatural. I feel kind of twisted this way." as she shamelessly pushed her bum back into Harry's groin and rotated her hips against his crotch so that she was more comfortably balanced. Harry placed his hands on her hips and guided them around as she pressed back against him. He tried to move his pelvis back and out of the way, but didn't manage in time as he felt the Welsh girls firm bottom pressing against him.

"Does that feel more balanced?" he asked her innocently.

"Yes it does, although it's not how I would normally stand for a duel." she replied.

"It will take some getting used to but focus now and try and hit Li again from here, and see if your stance improves the tightness of your wand movement and accuracy. Go on quickly before she gets you first." Harry prompted her as Bronwen focused on Li who was being shown by Hermione how to cast and was just stepping back away from Li.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the girls of Phoenix and Turtle had stopped casting to watch what was happening with Harry and Bronwen, and the Tigers and Dragon's at the other end had similarly stopped casting to watch as well as team Potter's representative took on team Granger's. Bronwen, trying to relax into the new stance that Harry had put her in, tried again finding that her wand movements were tighter because of the angle of her wand and cast a jelly legs jinx at Li.

Harry stood behind Bronwen, watched the spell leave Bronwen's wand, and fly off towards Li in a slightly wide arc before the spell started dipping towards Li. The spell hit her in the stomach and the Tiger's girl's legs instantly crumpled beneath her.

Harry grinned as a shocked Bronwen turned to Harry and ran toward him. She flung her arms around him as she said thank you before being surrounded by the rest of her Clan mates who gave her their congratulations, before moving back to their positions and even had a small round of applause from the Turtle girls at the Welsh girl's improved casting.

"Ten points to Phoenix Clan Miss Eirwen. It's nice to see that someone has managed to make you listen to what I've been telling you for years about your dueling stance. While your traditional stance is good at close quarter duels and on a one-on-one dueling mat, it's not really suitable for other battle scenarios." Master Kuzuko called from behind Harry, who wasn't aware that the dueling master had moved behind him and had no clue as to how much she had seen of what had happened.

"Ten points to your future Clan as well I think Mr. Potter for helping improve a fellow students and former opponents dueling stance and technique, and an additional five for trying to repair the inter Clan unity that was damaged last week." Master Kuzuko intoned giving him a warm smile.

"Thanks Master Kuzuko but the points aren't really necessary." Harry replied modestly.

"Well I think so. I think this year could be a little easier for me with yours and Miss Granger's help in class. I've a feeling that she is going to be able to help students just as much as you." Master Kuzuko explained as Harry turned to see Hermione patting Li on the back as Li got into her stance and cast a body bind curse that hit Bronwen in her back locking her arms down to her sides and her legs straight. As her whole body went rigid, she started toppling forwards but Emre Efe moved swiftly and managed to catch her before she hit the ground face first.

Master Kuzuko cast the counter curse and Bronwen's body was able to move normally again. She extracted herself from Emre's arms and offered a hasty "thanks" before straightening herself up and dusting herself down. The rest of the Dragon boys and Phoenix Girl along with Master Kuzuko were all stunned when Emre replied "Anytime Eirwen", before moving back to his position and Emre took his position again and cast a spell toward Omori Hanso of Turtle, who he was against, and carried on as if nothing had happened.

"Right well I guess the rest of you should carry on as well. Feel free to give the rest of these young ladies any advice Mr. Potter. I'll work primarily with the boys for the rest of the lesson." Master Kuzuko stated, smiling and happy to see a Dragon helping out a Phoenix member.

The rest of the lesson was quite amusing as it turned into team Potter versus team Granger, as Harry and Hermione made their way along the girls giving them advice and showing them changes that they could make. Harry almost laughed as every girl in Turtle and Phoenix, who he was working with, seemed to want help with their dueling stance like Bronwen had. Harry spent his time working with the girls and taking them in hand and improving their stance and technique. By the end of the lesson it had been team Granger that had won the little battle of hitting the opponent first but both sides had managed to have all their participants hit their opponent and show an improvement.

Harry had his cheeks kissed by every single one of the girls, who had hugged and kissed his cheek when they had hit their opponent with their spell. By the time Harry had finished with Gwen Yakimoto, being the last student who he had helped, he was feeling more than a little flushed from having ten pretty girls hugging and kissing him.

Gwen had teased him that Hermione wouldn't be too happy if he turned up at dinner with ten different shades of lipstick on his face. She conjured a cloth to wipe the wizard's face and cleaned it off for him as he thanked her and walked with the rest of the students out of class.

Before the evening meal was eaten, the Grandmaster had got up and addressed the rumors about what had happened during the eleventh-year additional dueling lesson. He reiterated to everyone that any student who intentionally tried to harm another student would be under review, would have to answer some very serious questions, and face possible suspension or expulsion from the school.

The rumor of Marco casting a questionably dark curse at Hermione's back had spread like Fiendfyre throughout the school, as had Harry's noble and courageous act throughout the school and rumors had been confirmed through Marco's none attendance to anything over the weekend of being seen in the hallways going to classes or when the prefects were on patrol duty.

The Dragons had spent the evening playfully chastising both Hermione and Harry for improving the other clan's dueling techniques, especially Harry. Harry had retaliated stating that Emre was the one getting in on the clan unification by stopping Bronwen Eirwen falling to the floor, and the Dragons had zoned in on that and mercilessly teased him about it. Emre for his part had taken it in good spirits and laughed it off saying that any gentleman worthy of the titled would assist a damsel in distress no matter what her house. Trevor Startlegnash had sent everyone into laughter by saying that Emre was most likely either trying to cop a feel, or confirm whether Bronwen wore the same underwear to every dueling class.

Master Ken approached the table where Harry and Hermione were seated. He told them that the Grandmaster would like to see them in his office after they had finished their meals and that the password for his office this week was 'Courage' and left them to it.

"What do you think the Grandmaster wants to talk to you about?" asked Erin Seung who had been casually listening in to what Master Ken said.

"I don't know but I've got a feeling it will be something to do with Marco and us, and what's been going on." Hermione replied nervously biting her lip.

"Well I've eaten enough for tonight. I'm ready to go up when you are." Harry said putting his knife and fork down on his plate and wiping his mouth on his napkin.

"I suppose there's no time like the present." Hermione responded giving Erin a small smile.

"Well see you two when you get back to the Lair, if you need any back up about what Marco did then you can count on all of us as witnesses." Rachel Yu commented.

"Absolutely." Hester added in agreeance, "If he has a go at you for what happened tell him that the Head Girl will speak with him about what happened."

"Thank guys, we'll see you later on yeah." Harry replied smiling to the group. He stood up and helped Hermione stand by taking her hand, which she gave a little smile to him and they set off for the doors to the entrance hall and the stairs. They started up the stairs when Hermione tapped the bannister, cast the spell Master Bo had taught them, and the stairs began their ascent upwards until they reached the top of the pagoda and then approached the picture with the samurai warrior.

"Present yourself and speak the Password" the portrait commanded in a very guttural and gravelly voice and Harry replied giving their names and said the password as the door opened allowing them entrance. They made their way up the staircase and up to the metal studded door, which swung inwards to allow them entrance.

"Oh Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, thank you for coming to speak with me in such a timely manner. I appreciate your promptness." The Grandmaster greeted from behind his desk, "Please take a seat" he added as he waved his wand and two chairs appeared for them to sit on, on their side of the desk.

"Tea?" The Grandmaster asked them as they both respectfully declined.

"No thank you Grandmaster, how is it that we can help you sir?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes, well I asked for you both to come here tonight to just really to discuss how you are settling in and to discuss the events of last week. Headmistress McGonagall had pre-warned me that you had a tendency to end up in the hospital tent Mr. Potter, but I just wanted to apologize on behalf the of the school to you Miss Granger that your person was attacked by another student, and to you Mr. Potter for being injured as a result of the incident." The Grandmaster replied in all seriousness.

"I fail to see how the school would need to apologize to me Grandmaster. The injuries I sustained as a result of another student's actions not the schools." Harry responded as Hermione gave her agreeance.

"Harry is right Grandmaster, the blame lies with the pupil not the teacher. No one made that bas... boy do what he did other than his own stupid blood prejudices." Hermione added returning the Grandmasters smile.

"That is a very gracious and may I say a fair attitude for you both to adopt. I'm very appreciative that you aren't blaming the school for what happened. I know Master Kuzuko has been eating herself up about what happened and was worried about a possible blood feud between your houses and that of Mr. Ronaldo." The Grandmaster stated before taking a cup of tea.

"A blood feud?" Hermione quipped.

"Yes a blood feud between families that normally results from this kind of thing where members of each family murder each other. Of course I told her that as the Lord and Lady of your houses that you would have to take that feud to Marco's father, who technically hasn't done anything to slight you and it would be down to him to discipline his own son." The Grandmaster explained.

"Well I think that is a bit of drastic step. While what Marco did was horrible, I don't think he wanted to kill me." Hermione replied as she thought about the possible ramifications of creating something as serious as a blood feud.

"I don't know Hermione. That wasn't exactly a tickling hex that he fired at you. Truth be told Grandmaster, I think him using something like that in a school is horrendous. The only reason I've not beaten his greasy head in, is because I've had my own experience of using a potentially lethal hex myself, although the difference is that I did it by accident not knowing what the spell would do. " Harry countered gazing at the Grandmaster quite firmly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter I'm afraid I don't quite understand." The Grandmaster said as he clarified what Harry meant.

"Well in my sixth year at Hogwarts I found a potions book written by a former student and it had some spells the student had created written in the columns. One of them was a potentially lethal cutting curse called Sectumsempra and most healing spells won't work on it, so I guess it would be classed as a dark curse.

It was written by a student who was having a sort of bullying war with another group of students and I don't know whether it was a result of trying to protect themselves for the people bullying them or whether it was used for more evil purposes.

Anyway I had a student in my year who I never got on with. In fact, you could even say that we hated each other as we were in separate houses who disliked each other immensely, much like Dragon and Phoenix here don't like each other.

Anyway, this other student and I got into a fight in a bathroom once and were dueling. He started to cast and unforgiveable curse at me and I cast this spell at him and found that it was dark cutting curse. It hit him repeatedly in the chest and started causing him to bleed out. Luckily it was only because of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor knowing the counter curse that he survived.

I felt incredibly bad that I had used a curse such as that on another person, and I have always tried to avoid using spells that could be lethal on people. Other than in self-defense when someone was trying to kill me. I'm sure you are aware of who exactly was trying to kill me." Harry explained as Hermione placed her hand on his arm trying to give him support.

"Yes Mr. Potter I know who the person who tried to kill you was." The Grandmaster replied calmly as he felt the power radiating off Harry as if he was pooling his anger.

"So, you know the lethal spells that Voldemort and his followers used then Grandmaster?" Harry asked staring intensely at the Grandmaster.

"Oh, I have seen first-hand Mr. Potter the kind of lethal and dark magic that the wizard formerly known as Lord Voldemort used. He killed my brother and the former Grandmaster at this school." The Grandmaster answered quietly as he looked down at his desk.

"Do you know what spell I used to finally defeat him?" Harry asked his voice brittle as he recalled the final battle at Hogwarts and the destruction of Voldemort. Harry saw the Grandmaster look up, surprised that Harry was going to reveal such an important piece of information about one of the most important moments in magical history, and shook his head that he didn't know.

"I used the disarming spell when he cast a killing curse at me." Harry stated somberly as he recalled the sickly green spell hurtling towards him and colliding with his spell and it forcing the killing curse back at Voldemort.

"The disarming spell." The Grandmaster said. Shocked to hear that Harry defeated the most powerful dark wizard with such a simple spell.

"Yes, the disarming spell. Even when the most dangerous and dark wizard alive was throwing a killing curse at me, I still didn't throw anything lethal back at him." Harry recalled. "Now I don't know a lot about blood feuds or anything like that but you can pass on a message to Marco's father for me."

"And what message is that Mr. Potter?" The Grandmaster asked hesitantly concerned about what it could be.

"That I want him to take control of his son, I want him to get Marco to formally apologize to both myself and Hermione publicly for what he did, and to not even think about doing something to harm her again or I will turn this into a proper blood feud or whatever and will do everything in my power to ruin Marco for the rest of his life." Harry replied firmly.

"I will pass the message on Mr. Potter. I have a meeting with Marco and his father tomorrow evening. His father is currently in an assembly of the ICW in Uganda at the moment and this will be the first opportunity to speak with him about the incident." The Grandmaster explained as he watched Harry's face start to calm.

"However, as I have stated I wanted to talk to you about not only your wellbeing, but also to see how you are finding Mahoutokoro compared to Hogwarts. To see how you are finding your classes and so on as well as your time in Japan in general amongst other things." The Grandmaster explained as he rested his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers.

"Well I think we are both finding the school, bar the incident with Marco, very enjoyable. I like that classes are mandatory, although if I'm completely honest with you Grandmaster, and I don't mean to any offence, but I don't feel that Meditation or Care of Magical Creatures classes are going to be of much benefit for me.

If I had the option I would much rather have the free time to dedicate to my other subjects." Hermione replied quickly. She didn't mean to insult the Grandmaster, but the meditation classes really were a waste of time as she couldn't switch her brain off and would rather be doing independent study or reading in the library.

"No offence taken at all Miss Granger. Meditation is a key a lot of magical beings use to calm their emotions and compartmentalize their thoughts, and also for those wishing to try and become animagus to have the right environment to meditate and try and establish their animagus form.

However as heads of ancient and noble houses you aren't bound by the restrictions that the other students are." The Grandmaster explained.

"What do you mean that we aren't bound by the restrictions the rest of the students are?" Harry inquired, wondering what that meant.

"Well various things really. For example neither of you are required to attend any class you do not wish as you are both of age and head of house and can pick and choose what lesson you do and do not attend. Although I would advise against not attending classes completely and just using the time for independent study, as you would miss out on first-hand knowledge of the Masters in your subjects. However, if you decide you wish to forego classes then that is your choice, and as long as assignments are completed on time then the Masters won't have a problem with it.

Other things as well, such as you may leave the school every weekend, not just every second like the rest of the older students. It is understood within the bylaws of our school charter that any Lord or Lady attending here would most likely have business and social engagements that they must maintain while here.

As long as you are able to have them agree to join you and you're prepared to take, a Master or Sensei as a chaperone. I put this in place as Grandmaster of the school during these troubled times for your own protection." The Grandmaster stated calmly.

"Our protection?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger, your protection from the elements of our society here in Japan that are at conflict with each other and the general populace." The Grandmaster replied with a sigh.

"Do you mean these Jade Dragon people?" Harry asked as he felt Hermione turn to look at him.

"Who or what is the Jade Dragon?" Hermione asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"It's a gang over here in Japan a bit like the mafia." Harry told her.

"That's not entirely accurate Mr. Potter." The Grandmaster replied sadly. "They are so much more than just a gang Mr. Potter. They are more of a terrorist organization and they rely on crime to fund their activities."

"So, that's why they were collecting money from Li… one of the shops I went to in the Banzai Bazaar?" Harry asked not wanting to mention Liqueur Lickers. He didn't want the Grandmaster knowing there was alcohol being brought into the school by him.

"Yes, protection money is what they would have been collecting. They expect businesses to pay them a certain amount of money each month in order for their stores not to be damage or have they stock stolen. They have influence in all sorts of businesses in the country and have people infiltrated into most organizations such as the ministry, the professional dueling circuit, law enforcement, National and International Quidditch teams and are constantly trying to infiltrate or take over other areas.

Anything that can't be bought, intimidated or influenced, they attack it by various means of destruction or violence." The Grandmaster explained with a heavy heart.

"What are the ministry doing about them?" Hermione asked as they sounded a bit like Death Eaters running loose in a country and praying on innocent people.

"All they can within the confines of the law Miss Granger." The Grandmaster responded, his eyes locking onto Hermione's.

"What do you mean by that Grandmaster?" Harry asked as the Grandmasters gaze shifted to Harry.

"I mean that the ministry when they catch any Jade Dragon members breaking the law, arrest them and try them. However, they are only able to act within the confines of the law and can only use limited force. Plus the courts, being what they are, take a long time for these criminals to stand trial and then various methods such as witness intimidation and evidence tampering are rife as the Jade Dragon exert their influence on the investigation and effectively make the prosecution's case a lot weaker." The Grandmaster explained as Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before saying "It looks like the pair of you aren't surprised by this."

"Sadly we have some experience of this from our time in England. Voldemort's followers, or Death Eaters as they called themselves, would get caught and sent to a prison called Azkaban and would either escape or get let off their charges because the case collapsed." Hermione told him.

"But there was another organization that were fighting against the Death Eaters as well as the ministry, although personally I think they took more an observatory or information gathering approach against the Death Eaters rather than taking the fight to the Death Eaters. They were called the…" Harry added before the Grandmaster answered for him.

"Order of the Phoenix. Yes I gave Dumbledore the idea to form a secret society to help fight against Voldemort from the shadows. There is an organization here in Japan that has been fighting against the Jade Dragon for over a hundred years. Unlike the Order of the Phoenix though, they have very hands on approach as they not only try and gather information on the Jade Dragon, but they also try and intercept them and prevent the Jade Dragon from putting their plans into action.

Sadly they have been forced to fight the Jade Dragon in the streets while trying to defend the innocent and vulnerable. They are called the Grey Lions and are rumored to be made up of individuals who fight to protect all life and are made up of a series of professionals who excel in what they do. They fight not just to protect life, but for a way of life against the stigma and prejudices of those who would oppress or control other." The Grandmaster told them as he saw that he seemed to have captured the young witch and wizard's attention as they were both listening with rapt attention as they guessed that the Grandmaster would have a lot more to tell about the Grey Lions if they let him.

"But enough of all that as you have both done more than enough to fight against evil in your own country without getting involved her in Japan. I only mention it as a way of explaining why I don't want you travelling individually to the Banzai Bazaar or anywhere else you go really. Although obviously, I cannot stop you as you are of age and within your right to do whatever you wish.

So as I was saying about some of the benefits you are entitled to given your status. You also have the option of not having to stay in the clan territory of your clan if you do not wish. Master Bo should have surely mentioned the Lords' apartments that are available to any Lord or Lady who attend school here.

For a fee we can open the apartments up and you can set your own wards as well as other things that I would explain to you if you decide to take up residence there."

"So, we can have our own private apartments if we wanted them?" Hermione asked with a grin as the possibilities of living alone with Harry uninterrupted started playing through her mind.

"If you wish Miss Granger, yes." The Grandmaster nodded,

"Where are they located? I don't think I've seen them in the three weeks that I've been here." Harry asked.

"We did Harry. We saw them just as we entered the grounds and Mio pointed them out to us although….. although thinking about it I haven't seen them when walking to Herbology, and I thought they were situated around there if memory serves." Hermione added.

"Yes, Miss Granger, they are located on the lower southern slopes of the school grounds and are only visible when you first enter the school if you are a Lord or Lady, Sensei or Master. However, once you enter the grounds, unless you are staying there, then they will be hidden from view." The Grandmaster replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"So, they're invisible?" Harry asked.

"Too all, but the Masters and myself at present. You see the Lord or Lady staying there can set their own wards to allow access to whomever they wish to be able to visit them, although the only stipulation would be that you can't deny myself or any of the other Clan Heads access, in case we are needed in an emergency." The Grandmaster explained. "I'll show you where they are located." He added as he pointed his wand and the window and with a flick of his wrist and a twist of finger the Grandmaster pushed away from his desk and spun his chair in a circle like a child would holding the wand out in front of him. Harry and Hermione had to stifle giggling at him as he gave a cry of 'weeeeeeeeee' as he spun three hundred and sixty degrees before coming to a stop facing the English pair.

"Sorry, I always have enjoyed doing that even as a child." The Grandmaster said with a mischievous and innocent grin on his face. Harry and Hermione couldn't help liking the Grandmaster a little more about being completely unembarrassed by his childish behavior. As they were sat there grinning they saw the window that the Grandmaster had pointed out slowly start to expand sideways along the wall as if it was made out of syrup and was thick and oozing its way across the cabinets and bookshelves that lined the Grandmasters office, and before they knew it the window of the office had wrapped completely around them giving them a bird's eye view of the whole of the school grounds.

They saw what the Clan areas looked like from a great height and saw the top of the Tiger's pagoda peaking out from above the trees as was the Turtle's pagoda but the water was reflecting up onto it giving it a shimmering look along the outside of the walls. Harry turned to look at the Dragon's Lair and saw that they could see the bridge and the entrance over the small line of trees that looked out over it. On the side of mountain Harry saw a couple of small tufts of grass like the sort you'd expect to see at a golf driving range dotted across the mountain.

Lastly, he turned and saw the Phoenix's pagoda with clouds constantly shifting and moving around it so that it was obscured from view. The school looked just as amazing at this height than it did at ground level. "You can see everything from up here." Harry said to himself as he felt Hermione stood next to him.

"Yes it gives me the perfect view of the whole school and I have the benefit from up here of having the glass be able to see through the trees, clouds and even the rocks of the Clan areas, so that I know exactly what is going on. Although I have my other sources of information throughout the school as well. The portraits you see for example are always very helpful for giving me information about the activity throughout the school as well as the suits of armor. I got the idea of enchanting them from Albus and a former student of his calls Newt something. I can't remember his last name but was very good with magical creatures, had a real flair for it and seemed to get them to do anything he wanted." The Grandmaster explained as he moved, almost glided, to where Harry and Hermione were stood.

"The Lords Apartments are just there." he said pointing to a section of woodland behind the Herbology greenhouses, but Harry and Hermione were unable to see anything but the trees.

"I'm afraid I can only see the trees Grandmaster." Hermione said looking at the Grandmaster.

"Oh sorry forgive me. It's been so long since we had a Lord or a Lady here or a head of house that I've not changed the viewing capabilities of the area as no one other than the guardian and the help is able to go there." he replied while pointing his wand at the wooded area and the trees seemed to shiver and part as if they were being pulled back and over by some invisible force.

What the Grandmaster called apartments was not what Harry and Hermione would have described them as. Instead it was a large house that appeared to be one story high, built in a square with a courtyard in the middle and a Quidditch pitch to the side of it. The walls were a walnut colored wood and the roof was made of a dark red and shiny tile that looked like blood when the light hit it. "So, it's got four bedrooms, a large roman style bath much like the one you used in the Tiger's pagoda, four bathrooms, a dojo for spell or dueling practice, an air terrace, courtyard and its own private Quidditch pitch as well as access doors that will take you straight to a hidden door for the school library and dueling hall cutting your journey time considerably." The Grandmaster explained.

"It looks amazing." Hermione exclaimed.

"It really does. How much would it cost to stay in there?" Harry inquired automatically without thinking as he was curious to see what it would be like inside as it certainly looked impressive on the outside.

"It's six thousand five hundred Kin a term." The Grandmaster replied with a bit of grimace as it really was quite expensive. "Sadly, it's the school's board of governors who set the prices otherwise I'd let you stay there for free if you wanted to." The Grandmaster added.

"What do you think Hermione?" Harry asked her to see what she thought. He could easily see himself being happy to have Hermione all to himself, but he had seen how easily she was making friends at the Japanese school and she seemed to have really struck it off with the Tiger girls.

"Well I dunno. I kind of like living in the clan areas at the moment and it's just what were used to from Hogwarts you know. Although I'll admit the solitude could be really beneficial for our studies, not to mention the amount of time we could save from walking to the library and back for scrolls and things." Hermione responded as she thought about whether to go for it. Six thousand five hundred Kin was a lot of money as it was the equivalent of paying a thousand galleons to rent a room for four months and it wasn't like their trunks weren't brilliant anyway.

"You don't need to decide now. You can take up the option whenever you want throughout the school year and it doesn't have to be both of you but if one of you wants to do it and can afford to do it then that is fine also." The Grandmaster said before adding, "Besides you've both got your clan choices to make this week. I would give you both a word of caution before you pick as your magic could help pick for you. Now I'm afraid that I must leave you because I have quite an important meeting to attend to with the Minister of Magic in Tokyo, and I think I'm already a little late. Sorry to have to leave you to find your own way out but the room will return back to normal once I've gone." The Grandmaster stated as he gave them both a quick bow and disapparated from the room.

Unlike when he had cast the spell the wrap around window they were looking through didn't slowly return to its original form but more like shot back around the room in a couple of heartbeats leaving Harry and Hermione looking at one of bookcases where the window had once been.

"What do you think he meant by 'sometimes your magic will help you pick'?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I've really no idea. What did you think about those apartments?" Harry replied.

"I think they looked really nice, but I'm not sure if I want to cut myself off away from the rest of the other students like that and become a bit of a recluse, you know?" Hermione replied thinking about whether she should pass up the opportunity of having Harry all to herself and getting him away from the likes of Rosa and Hester to boot.

"I wish that Hogwarts had something like this when we were at school. I could have used having my own space in second year when everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin or fourth year when every in the whole school except you and Neville thought I'd put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Fifth year it would have been a blessing as well, as everyone thought I was some sort of demented attention seeking prat who had made up about Voldemort coming back. Plus, it would have given me some space from all the accusing glances and little looks I had to endure in the common room as well. It would have been nice to have somewhere to retreat to and be able to not have to be under everyone's glare." Harry recalled sadly as he thought back to all the times in his previous school that he'd been ostracized from everyone for something that wasn't his fault or he hadn't done.

He would have loved somewhere to get away from Ron when he was in one of his moods or angry with him, or to have a retreat from Hermione and Ron bickering with each other.

"You did have it really harsh at Hogwarts. I know I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been when you were going through all of that stuff. Especially with Tri-Wizard tournament when Ron was being a prat. I know I wasn't hanging around with him instead of you, but I took myself out from between you both and spent more time with Ginny and my Runes friends because they were all being really supportive about it. I was selfish and I should have been there more for you Harry." Hermione stated sadly as she looked at his face and saw how sad he looked as he recalled the memories from his past.

"You were there for me more than anyone Hermione. Truth be told I'm amazed my friendship with Ron managed to last for all these years for the amount of times he fell out with me over something I hadn't done. I was used to being alone though, I spent ten of my first eleven years feeling alone when I was living at the Dursleys. The only friends I had then were the spiders in my cupboard under the stairs and then when I got to Hedwig, I had Hedwig there every summer with me. I miss Hedwig... Don't get me wrong I love Yogi, Westley and Everton but they just aren't the same.

She was always my constant connection to the world when Hagrid got her for me, and seemed to understand my moods and things perfectly and always forgave me whenever I snapped at her. Plus, she, like so many others, gave her life to protect me, when I couldn't protect her. I should have sent her off to The Burrow the day I knew that I was living the Dursleys forever. I could have saved her." Harry said admitting to himself something that he'd been too scared to admit for over a year.

He had cost Hedwig her life because he hadn't been thinking logically and had been short sighted and stupid. He felt his eyes start to well up and he couldn't stop the matching tears that escaped and rolled down his cheeks. Hermione pulled him into her arms and Harry fell into them without any hesitation as he allowed himself to cry and cry properly for the first time since Sirius had died.

Hermione comforted Harry and held him gently stroking the back of Harry's head as she told him, "You didn't kill Hedwig, Harry. If you had sent her on ahead she could have been spotted and tracked flying to The Burrow by the Death Eaters and then they would have known where you were going and could have killed us all when we arrived at there. More importantly you would have died getting out of there if she hadn't protected you, Harry. She wanted to protect you Harry, just like your parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Professor Lupin, Tonks and even Fred. I'd do it myself if you'd let me, but I know you wouldn't let me or would try and stop me.

All of us love you Harry and you have to start putting your faith in the trust of that love. Why did you never tell me Harry?" she asked her voice catching in her throat. This wasn't how she wanted to bring this up but it seemed like a good time as he was opening up about how he felt about events that happened in his life and this might be the best time. Plus, most of the time her plans to get him talking about important things with her never really worked when she tried to put them in place because either Ron, Ginny or someone else would come along and spoil the moment.

"Why didn't I tell you about what?" Harry inquired quietly smelling Hermione's hair as they held each other.

"Why... why didn't you ever tell me about what happened at the Durley's Harry?" she asked quietly. Her eyes welled up thinking about what those monsters had done to him.

"I did tell you about what happened at the Dursley's. I told you all the time about how they hated me and magic and were always making me clean up and do the garden and stuff." Harry replied wondering where she was going as he told her what living with the Dursley's was like.

"You never told me about what those monsters did to you Harry and while you were still friends with me as well." Hermione said her voice finding some steel.

"Never told you about what?" he asked again, trying to keep the concern out of his voice dreading that she knew.

"You never said anything to me about this." she said quietly and gently placed her hand onto his back where she had seen the scars, which Master Zuki had removed his glamour from. She instantly felt Harry stiffen in her arms before he tried to pull back and she didn't allow him and pulled him back into her firmly.

"How... How did you find out about that?" his voice cracked as his breathing started to hitch. Shame washed over him that she had seen what he had spent so much time and effort trying to hide from the world.

"I came to the medical tent the first night you took that curse and snuck in under your cloak. I listened in to Master Zuki, Master Kuzuko, and the Grandmaster talking about it and then Master Zuki showed them your back and I was following them. Why didn't you tell me Harry? Why? Do you think that I would have let you ever go back there knowing what they had done to you?" she inquired as she started crying at what he had gone through and felt her heart break that he had never felt like he could tell her his biggest secret.

"I..." he started getting overran with emotion and started crying against her hair. He tried to back away from her again but she clung onto him even harder and wouldn't let him escape her grasp.

"No more running, no more hiding the truth from me Harry. Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked softly as she had started gently rubbing his back and the back of his head again.

"I... was ashamed I guess... I was scared that you'd see me as a freak, just like they did... just like everyone else did." he replied feeling her tense slightly.

"Harry" she let out a sigh as she tried to find the words, "Harry, you have nothing to be ashamed of. There the ones who should be ashamed that they could do something so cruel to the most amazing, kind, and wonderful person in the world. You're not a freak and don't ever call yourself that again, or we will be having some serious words." Hermione stated firmly as she nuzzled more into Harry's neck and gently rocked with him as she kept whispering slowly, "None of this is your fault, none of this is your fault." over and over again as his walls finally broke and Harry sobbed into her shoulder, and his body wracked with emotion as he let everything out that he had been holding in for so long.

His loss of Sirius, Lupin, Fred Weasley, Tonks, Dumbledore, Dobby and most of all the innocence he had lost as a child at the hands of the Dursley's cruelty. He felt like he was crying for hours into Hermione's shoulder as she kept telling him that none of this was his fault. He was a special person who had horrible things happen to him. She said that she would always be there for him and that he never had to keep anything from her again or feel ashamed, that she loved him for the man he was and not what he thought she wanted him to be, that no matter what happened in their lives she would always be there to support him, and that she'd never let him go through anything like that again.

He had stopped crying when Hermione told him that if she ever saw or came across the Dursley's again then Azkaban be damned she would kill them.

"There really not worth you ruining your life over them Hermione." He said wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve feeling a complete mess because he knew that they would be puffy behind his glasses.

"They ruined your childhood Harry and robbed you of your innocence, they starved you, abused you and made your life hell. Why didn't you tell me about this? I could have helped you." she pleaded with him.

"I didn't ever want anyone to know. I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me. There are plenty of people out there who were going through more difficult things than I was. You see it every day on the news and mommmoopppppffff" Harry explained starting to build into a rant until Hermione put her finger on his lips muffling his voice.

"No Harry, people should have felt sorry for you because that is a truly horrendous, cruel, and evil. Don't try and play down what happened to you as it was nothing because it wasn't and I mean it. If I ever see them again then god help them." Hermione said firmly her eyes blazing with barely controlled rage.

"I understand what you're saying Hermione, but I won't let you wreck your life because of those bastards. Besides if you went to Azkaban then what the hell would I do? I'd have to commit some sort of major crime to get thrown right into the next cell." Harry teased as he saw the rage start to fade and a small smile appear on her face.

"I was scared to tell you and even more so when it happened after first and second year. Can you imagine what it would have been like if I'd told people what was happening to me? They would have thought I was making it up or trying to seek more attention or something." Harry reasoned glumly as he could very well imagine just that.

Hermione took his face in both her hands "Fuck what other people think Harry. If they haven't got common decency, then fuck them all." she exclaimed staring at him.

"You are kind of sexy when you swear you know?" Harry blurted out getting a laugh from Hermione.

"Well sometimes Merlin's Pants or whatever doesn't work as well as a good fuck." Hermione commented getting a roaring laugh from Harry as she immediately blushed furiously after that little Freudian slip.

"Ha ha I'm going to have to put that in my pensieve later because I never want to forget you saying that." he said chuckling to himself as she stepped back slightly and playfully slapped his chest.

"You better forget that I ever said that Harry Potter. I'm meant to be a Lady now after all and it wouldn't be acceptable for us aristocratic types to be using such crass language, now would it?" she asked giggling to herself.

"Absolutely, imagine what the papers would say." he said grinning back before he looked at her intently. "Thanks Hermione. It's good to know that you care enough about me to have my back."

"Always." she replied smiling at him before wrapping him in another hug that they both didn't seem to want to come out of until they heard a polite cough from behind them near the door to the office, causing them to both tense in each other's arm. Slowly they turned to see the tall and jolly looking Master Bo stood with his hands behind his back rocking on his heels like a naughty school boy.

"Pardon the interruption Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." he greeted bowing to them both in turn, "However I need the Grandmasters office available to do some paperwork he's asked me to do, while he's away a meeting with the minister and as touching as this scene is, it's not really the place to be doing it. Although a nice secluded spot granted." he finished chuckling happily to himself.

"Clearly not secluded enough." Harry mumbled getting a laugh from Master Bo and a swat on the arm from Hermione.

"Five points to your future Clan Mr. Potter for pure bravery for letting that slip out." Master Bo chuckled. "Speaking of which, I know that you've only this week to go before you have to choose, which clan you will be joining but I really would like you both to consider joining us permanently on Turtle Island. I know your classmates in my clan miss you both and really enjoyed their time with you. They never really do get the respect they deserve from the other Clans and having you both there with them would really give them a boost." Master Bo explained.

"Well we are still thinking about it Master Bo, but it's definitely a contender. I loved Turtle Island and you should be proud of your clan as they are all really fine students. A little more mischievous than the other clans give them credit for." Harry replied giving Master Bo a warm smile, "Anyway we'll let you know soon enough I'd have thought, and we'll leave you to your work." Harry added taking Hermione's hand in his and leading them to the door and out of the office, where the metal studded door closed behind them with a loud click.

* * *

 **20:00hrs Monday 15th August, Pearl Hall, Pett Bottom, Canterbury**

Tracey Davies exited the fireplace after being summoned for something important by her mother to return home from Daphne's house. She had had a very interesting day so far trying to help Daphne with the problem that she was facing. To Tracey's horror she had been told by her friend that she needed to marry by the time she was twenty-one otherwise her father would no longer be the patriarch for the Greengrass family, which would pass to Daphne's Uncle who would most likely marry Daphne off to anyone just to gain some financial or politically beneficial arrangement and have no consideration for her feelings.

Daphne was besides herself with worry about the whole situation that had been sparked off by her father being approached in Diagon Alley by Theodore Nott, who had offered a betrothal contract for Daphne. Thankfully Daphne's father had agreed to reject the contract and Daphne had made the smart move of making him swear a vow that he wouldn't agree any contract without her blessing first.

The problem that Daphne now faced was that she was on the clock so to speak and needed to find a husband. That meant that she was motivated, and a motivated Daphne Greengrass was normally an amazing thing to behold because she would do almost anything that was required to meet her goal if she wanted it bad enough.

The problem was that Tracey knew her friend was in love and the thing Daphne wanted more than anything was Harry Potter as her husband. This was where the problem as Susan wanted the same thing, as did Pansy and so did she, and even though Hermione hadn't said it to them it was obvious that she wanted it more than anything in the world. One man amongst four or five women was a big problem as obviously, the math didn't work and was a difficult equation to make work. Tracey, Susan, and Daphne had discussed the problem that afternoon and had already worked out that Harry couldn't be everywhere at once and dedicate as much time to them individually as much as they'd like.

If Harry intended to continue his lines then if he chose to only take one then that wife would have to have four children, preferably males, to continue all four family lines. If he chose Hermione and she wanted to continue her family lines that would mean they would have to have another two children to continue the Hufflepuff and Dumbledore lines.

From knowing Hermione, Tracey knew that she didn't want to be like Molly Weasley with a house full of children and never achieve any of her ambitions or goals because Hermione was probably the most driven person that Tracey had ever met.

Tracey had worked out that if Harry had more than one wife to spread his children out through his wives, then they would have more chance to have the careers they wanted as well. So long as they were willing to accept that they would have to share their husband and that their marriage would be anything but normal. That was the thing though, if they wanted to have a normal marriage with just one man and one woman then they could do that but most likely it wouldn't be that way with Harry.

It was infuriating how nothing in Harry's life ever seemed to be normal, it was always completely bonkers, and as an un-normal as was possible. Tracey would have loved nothing more than being the only person that Harry might ever marry or love, but given what was going on with his life then the only way that would happen was for her to become Mrs. Potter-Black and give him two children to continue both the Black and Potter family lines.

Hermione had confided in them during Rune's class over the years that she knew that Harry wanted to have a large family of his own because he had never had any family, bar his relatives that had treated him like a slave over the years. Harry had told her once that he wanted to be surrounded by family and people he cared about, and to be surrounded by all the things he had missed out on growing up.

She knew that Sirius Black and Professor Lupin had been like a surrogate father and favorite uncle to him while they were alive. Due to this Hermione, had told them that there was no way that Harry would give away the Black family name to anyone else, especially Draco Malfoy because he and Harry both disliked each other immensely. For Harry, it was more that Draco was an annoyance that he couldn't tolerate very much; but with Draco, well he truly hated Harry and Tracey strongly suspected that that was due to Harry being everything that he wished that he was.

Harry was powerful, clever, good looking, rich, famous, and respected and idolized by the masses. Draco while being clever and not exactly ugly, if you were into the pale skinned look on a boy, wasn't in the same league as Harry. He was famous now but for all the wrong reasons, and while his father was rich, Draco just came across as a spoiled brat with absolutely zero humility.

Tracey took her wand out of her sleeve ready to get rid of the dust from travelling via floo, when she remembered that she had taken Harry's advice and etched the rune clusters onto her parents' fireplace with her runes tools, the same he had inscribed into the floo at Potter Manor to remove the dust as you exited the fire place.

As a force of habit, she gave herself a quick once over with her wand making sure that all the dust was off her. She walked through the entrance hall towards the kitchen where she normally found her mum cooking and today didn't seem to be any different as she could smell what she thought was roast beef, by the smell wafting through the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen to see Agatha Davis pulling a joint of beef out of the oven with her wand, levitating, and placing it on the island in the kitchen. "That smells lovely mum, but I told you that I was going to be eating at Daphne's tonight and that the three of us were going to head out for a couple of drinks." Tracey greeted as she entered the kitchen putting her handbag on the island and hopping onto one of bar stools.

"You've not eaten, have you?" Agatha Davis asked quickly as she pointed her wand at some Potatoes on the chopping board. They lifted into the air and slowly started peeling themselves in one steady and constant ribbon, before splitting into two perfect halves and as a pulse of orange mist came from Agatha's wand that encircled the potatoes, turning them instantly into perfect roasts. A heat proof dish appeared from nowhere and they dropped into and floated onto the island next to the beef as a warming charm encircled the food.

"No we were thinking about popping out for something to eat before going for a drink. Why?" Tracey asked cautiously.

"Well we've got company, who your father is currently entertaining in the study at the moment, but we wanted you to be here to meet with them, because it's important and your father needs your input on the matter. Now I've laid something out for you to change into since you're not really dressed appropriately for a dinner of this importance like that." Agatha explained taking in her daughter's boots and purple satin trousers, which clung to her hips and accentuated her bum, which while Agatha thought it suited her daughter and showed off her figure beautifully, it wasn't really the message she wanted her to send across to their guest.

She looked at the short length forest green t-shirt that her daughter had on that show just a slither of skin on her toned waist and the short brown leather jacket made her look ready for a night out with the girls maybe, but not a suitable evening in, as Agatha gave a playful disapproving shake of her head.

"Well I was planning on going out. Do I really have to be here? Daphne had some pretty big news today and I think she really needs cheering up." Tracey asked.

"Yes Tracey it's vital that you're here for this. Look I haven't got time to explain properly, but just know I'll do everything I can to help." Agatha replied as she ushered Tracey out of the room who was trying to ask her mother questions about who it was that was there, and what it was all about but before she knew it she was out of the kitchen and in the sitting room.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, she turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs that were on the right-hand side of the sitting room and that wound their way over the large Greystone fireplace and mantel piece.

Tracey got to the stop of the stairs and made her way along the corridor passed her brother's room, which had the door slightly a jar, which meant that he wasn't in there because normally it was closed firmly shut if he was in there. She got to her room at the end of the hall and opened the double doors into her bedroom and looked horrified at the dress her mum had laid out for her on the bed.

It was a very traditional and gaudy aquamarine and coral colored dress that had sleeves that went down to mid arm, it had a flat rounded collar that went around the collar bones and the length and shape of the skirt part of the dress flared out and was hugely unflattering. It was the sort of thing she would have expected her mum to have put her in when she was a toddler and too young to be able to complain about it.

'Merlin Mum, this is absolutely hideous. What is she thinking about? I can't wear this.' Tracey thought to herself and she quickly stripped off and with great reluctance donned the dress her mother had picked out for her and nearly vomited. It was truly hideous, and she thought that she may as well be wearing a burlap sack. It would have been more flattering than this monstrosity.

"No this just isn't me. I'm guessing she wants me to dress super conservative if she's wanting me to wear something even a child would turn their nose up at." Tracey commented to herself as she took the dress and cheerfully threw it towards the bin in the corner of her room and heard the metal clank to show she'd hit her target. She had already turned to her wardrobe to see what other options were available to her.

She searched through her dresses and decided that she really needed to get some new killer dresses as most of the things she had were a couple of years old, until she remembered two of the dresses she'd bought from Madam Malkin's that Alicia Spinnet had convinced her to buy.

Reaching into the back of the wardrobe she felt the soft velvety fabric of the dress she wanted. She took hold of the hanger and pulled the dress out looking at the blood red velvety fabric. She'd bought the dress in the hope of attracting a certain former Gryffindor wizards attention for if they ever went out on a date. 'Sod it, I'm young enough to wear this and may as well do it while I've still got the body for it.'Tracey thought to herself as she took off her bra as she stepped into the dress, pulled it up and over her hips, and up her bust before getting the square of fabric hanging down and pulled it up so that it covered her bust and pressed the two gold clips together to secure the dress. She smoothed herself down and looked at herself in the mirror running her hands over the velvety fabric that felt like she was stroking some sort of panther or something. The mid-thigh slit up the side of the dress showed off her long-toned legs and she thought with the right size heels or a pair of those shoes that Susan had worn to the ministry ball that she would look amazing.

She turned this way and that in front of the mirror amazed at her daring of wearing something so clingy and figure hugging as this dress as whoever was there for dinner would have their socks knocked off when they saw her in it. 'What am I doing? I look... well pretty fucking sexy in this dress but I don't even know whose down there. No, save this one for Harry when I see him next.' she thought to herself. She wanted to slap herself in the forehead for getting so silly in thinking that this was a dress for her parents to see her in. She could have her grandparents here or something for all she knew, or her pervy Uncle Milton. Yuck.

Peeling off the dress after taking one last look at her curves in it she slipped it off and made her way back to her wardrobe and hung up the dress. She closed her eyes and reached in again and grabbed the first thing her hands closed around. She pulled the dress out and decided that would do and slipped the dark blue knee length dress over her hips and put her arms through the arm holes and taking her wand cast a closing charm at the zip, which went up from her waist to her neck. She grabbed a matching lightweight cardigan and put that on over the top as it would help conceal her bust a little better just in case it was Uncle Milton, although if it was she didn't understand why her mum wouldn't have told her about it.

Closing her wardrobe and giving her hair a quick brush, she started down the stairs and entered the sitting room as her mum was exiting the kitchen with a collection of serving dishes gliding along in front of her, which continued to make their way into the dining room on the opposite wall to the stairs that Tracey had come down as her mum came to a stop as she reached the doorway.

"That's not the dress I picked out for you." Agatha whispered almost as a hiss to her daughter quietly.

"I know. The dress you picked out was gross mum." Tracey whispered back as she approached her.

"I picked that dress for a reason you silly girl." her mum exclaimed looking anxious and shaking her head.

"Tracey is that you?" she heard her father call from inside the dining room.

"We're coming dear." Agatha called before looking Tracey over, "Keep the cardigan on and try and be nice." she whispered quietly and entered the room with Tracey following her.

"Ah Tracey there you are. I believe you know our guest who will be joining us for dinner this evening." Benjamin Davis announced as Tracey entered the room and came to a grinding halt.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, stunned.

* * *

 **23:23hrs, Wednesday 24th August, Eleventh Year Lounge, Dragon's Lair, Mahoutokoro**

Harry was sat up in the eleventh-year lounge reading the assignment that Master Ken had set them. He was making notes on a blank piece of parchment about what he was planning to write about and what he knew of the wizarding world and muggle world that could aid in a battle tactics. Hermione had gone to bed an hour ago, because she said that she wanted to write a couple of letters to her mum and her friends at home before turning in for the night.

Harry wasn't completely ignorant to the fact that Hermione had waited until all the other Dragons had gone to bed, and that she had specifically waited until both Hester and Rosa had left for bed before she had gone. It was funny as she was sat pretending to read and he saw her head droop on a couple of occasions as she nearly fell asleep.

Harry checked his watch and saw that it was getting late and started putting his scroll viewer in his bag when he noticed a letter from Daphne that he had meant to read after they had got back from their extra dueling class the week before, and he'd forgot about it completely after everything that happened with Marco.

'She must think that I'm a complete shit for having not replied back to her, and on top of not going out with her on a second date or even seeing her after we ended up kissing. She must think I was using her or that I don't like her. I really do owe her...' Harry thought to himself as he turned the letter over and cracked open the seal and took out the folded over parchment.

As soon as he opened the letter a pleasant waft of the perfume Daphne had worn on their date filled his lungs instantly. He closed his eyes as the scent started bringing back the memory of their kiss on the embankment on the River Thames, with the boats sounding their horns and the drivers waving at them as they kissed on the riverside. It really had been one hell of a kiss and he felt so stupid for not taking Daphne out again but everything seemed to snowball after their date.

Pansy, the little sneak, had tricked him into spending the day with her, which he didn't regret in the slightest and Tracey had also, slightly less so, tricked him into spending a day with her. Things would have gone to another level with both of them if Beatrice and Paul hadn't arrived home on both occasions. His date with Daphne hadn't been like theirs as they had gone on the best date he'd ever had. It had been a natural date and they had come together and their kiss had felt so natural.

He opened the letter and started to read:-

 ** _"To Harry,_**

 ** _What kind of a wizard gives a girl the best kiss, or kisses, of her life and then never writes or floo calls her? I'm only kidding. I know that you were really busy preparing to leave for Japan before you went, but I have heard that Tracey and Pansy managed to get some time with you before you went._**

 ** _I had an amazing time on our date Harry. Who would have thought that Harry Potter would be such an amazing driver and an even better kisser? I can't stop thinking about that kiss we shared on The Embankment in muggle London. It was like something out of one of those romantic fairy tale cart town things that Hermione showed us._**

 ** _The whole night was a dream come true for me since I have wished to have some time alone with you for years, although being in Slytherin I never expected that I'd ever get a chance to let you see the real me, and not the Ice Queen persona that I was forced to adopt in public at Hogwarts._**

 ** _I know what people used to say about me and that I had a heart made of ice, well if you ever thought that then I hope our time out together has shown you that if there is anyone capable of melting this Ice Queen's heart, then it's you. Thank you so much for sending me a copy of the photo that was taken in Los Iguanas that night. I absolutely love it and we look so happy together it makes me smile every time I look at it._**

 ** _I know how popular and in demand you are with witches these days, but every time I look at the picture I always think how good we look together. You dark and handsome and me blonde and…. Well I suppose I let the side down there in looks department compared to you, but I still think we look good together._**

 ** _So how is Japan? What's the school like? I'm so curious to know what things are like there as I'm a little apprehensive about going to Beauxbatons. If I'm honest I'm always a little anxious when I go to a place I don't know or haven't been to before._**

 ** _Thankfully I've got Pansy, Trace, Suzie and Hannah coming with me though, so if nothing else at least I've got four friends to help me muddle through if nothing else. I'm secretly looking forward to getting out of my parents' house as the last few months has been my dad constantly asking me about joining the family business when I finish my N.E. . I have had to promise myself that the next time he mentions it that I am just going to tell him that I don't really want to go into the import and export business._**

 ** _I have something I need to tell you about and I've been thinking about how to say it for days now, but"_**

Harry was distracted from the letter as he saw the door into the lounge start to gently open as it swung gently inwards and opened fully. He didn't see anyone come through the door but the way it was opened didn't look like the wind had blown it because it was opened too hesitantly. He suspected he knew what was happening and watched and listened, straining his ears as he pretended to read the rest of the letter from Daphne.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the lamp on the side table next to him start wobbling a few moments later and teetered as it started to fall, and as it fell its momentum was suddenly stopped as it had half fallen and then stood itself up.

"Hermione what are you doing?" he asked grinning.

Letting out a growl of frustration, Hermione's head appeared out of thin air just behind the lamp before the rest of her was uncovered as she removed the cloak. "How did you get so good at sneaking around with this thing? I was so conscious of trying not to tread on it and not make any noise I hit this with my elbow." She asked with frustration.

"Practice. Plus, I've had a lot more experience walking under it on my own, whereas you normally had me under there with you holding it up so you just had to concentrate on walking." Harry grinned as he folded up Daphne's letter and put it back into his bag.

"What are you doing sneaking around under my cloak anyway?" he asked her.

"I decided to go and complete my truth or dare task and thought everyone would have been in bed, but I saw you were still up so decided to get your cloak and sneak passed you." She replied quietly as she didn't want to alert anyone else who might be up to her presence.

"Ah Hermione you've just not the genes of a Marauder in you, and you're not overly well versed at sneaking around at night." Harry stated chuckling to himself.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I could make a good Marauder and I'll prove it to you. Why don't you come with me?" she asked as she smiled at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked curious and loving the way Hermione's cheeky grin lit up her face as mischief twinkled in her eyes.

"You'll see. Come on, you can hold the cloak and we'll walk under it together since you've more practice than me, and you're normally the bad boy sneaking out at night." She explained tossing him the cloak, which he caught easily.

Harry grinned, got up, and walked round the sofa taking her by the hand and said "Come on then. Let's show this school what a couple of Gryff's can do." and he pulled her towards the landing as he opened the door quietly with cloak draped across his forearm. He checked that the coast was clear and held his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

They moved through the door and Harry inched his way closer to the balcony and chanced a glance over the edge to see if anyone was in the common room below. He saw a couple of students dotted around reading or finishing up homework. He saw Emre and Chinook sat at one of the tables playing gobstones.

"Right there are a couple of people down there, so we'll go down the chute and then get under the cloak. Do you want to go in front of me or behind me under the cloak? What would be easier for you to help you walk?" Harry whispered to her quietly as Hermione had her hands on his arms for support as she leant over for a look herself.

"I think maybe in front of you, that way you can make sure that were both properly covered by the cloak." Hermione replied as she thought it would make more sense as she wouldn't be able to see properly if she was behind him because he was taller than her.

"Right no worries, I'll go down the chute first and you follow me in a few moments and I'll be ready with the cloak." Harry explained grinning as he took a quick couple of steps and dived head first into the chute and began to slide down the chute before he felt the invisible force slow him as he came out and landed in the pile of pillows with a soft bump.

He jumped to his feet and got out of the way just in time for Hermione to come whizzing down after him. He helped her to her feet and grinning at each other, Harry moved in front of Hermione and cracked the door open a touch so he could look out and see if there was anyone close by.

No one was, so he beckoned her over and moved her in front of him. "Now when I throw this over us I just want you to make sure that the front doesn't gape open. I'll steer us where to go and once we're out of the Lair we can take it off ok?" He whispered in her ear as Hermione felt him move up close behind her.

She couldn't help the delightful little shiver than ran through her as she nodded and he threw the cloak over them both and she felt Harry press up against her and place his hands on her hips.

"Now this is how you get through a door under the cloak without drawing attention to yourself." He whispered as he felt her hair tickle his cheek as he leaned into her so he could whisper in her ear.

Firing his Eben wand into his hand, he pointed it at the door and then cast a non-verbal silencing charm, along with a notice-me-not charm at the door. The door shimmered slightly and a slight haze appeared around the door as he saw that it was working. He'd done this so many times in his past that he knew it would work. He slowly pushed Hermione forward as her hands that were outstretched in front of her holding the cloak closed pressed against the door and it swung open quietly.

 _'Clever Harry, silencing charms and a notice-me-not. Why didn't I think of that?_ ' Hermione thought to herself as they started making their way slowly forward across the common room floor. Unlike when they were younger Hermione found herself pressing her body against Harry when the opportunity presented itself and delighted in him pressing himself back at her as well.

They made their way across the common room floor, passed a couple of tenth and ninth year students who were doing some homework and were approaching Emre and Chinook. Harry pointed his wand at their game of gobstones and cast a spell at them.

He pulled Hermione to a stop and she leaned back against him, inhaling his aftershave as the smell of broom handle polish and Quidditch leather filled her nostrils, as he whispered "Watch this." In her ear and she felt his empty hand leave her hip and move onto her shoulder.

They stood waiting for the boys as they made their moves and Emre lost on one his gobstones, and as Chinook was just about to mock him for the loss instead the gobstone started squirting the putrid smelling liquid into Emre's face, then the gobstone he lost started to emit a yellow pulsing glow that increased in frequency like it was on a countdown as the time between pulses got shorter.

"What's going on Emre?" Chinook asked started to get out of his seat.

"I don't know that's never happened before." A slightly panicked Emre replied as he stood and picked up the gobstone.

"Don't touch it!" Chinook commanded as he started to take a step back.

"Whoops. I may have charged it a little too much." Harry whispered as he quickly cast a shield charm in front of them. The gobstone went off like a bomb, exploding, making a really loud booming sound as it showered everything within twenty meters in all directions like a geyser with an illuminous yellow paint.

Everything except the area behind the shield charm was a very clear path behind where Harry and Hermione were that had been kept clean where the shield charm took the impact of the paint burst.

Hermione started to laugh uncontrollably as she saw the devastation Harry's trick had done. There was yellow paint plastered everywhere and not just on the ground but all over the chairs, the tables, the board, the windows to the two floors worth of bedrooms. Not to mention that Emre and Chinook were dripping from head to toe in the bright yellow paint looking like they had jumped into a swimming pool of custard as it was plastered to them.

Harry thankfully had predicted Hermione's giggle fit and clamped the hand on her shoulder over her mouth as he backed them both away through the paint free smear across the floor and out and around the blast radius so that they didn't leave any foot prints or get paint on the cloak.

"What the hell was that?" Harry heard one of the students call from a balcony above and started laughing along with the rest of the students who had appeared at their windows and on the floor landings as they took in the scene below them.

"Efe, Kankook!" Master Ken shouted from the walkway leading to his quarters. "Detention I think, tomorrow night for waking the whole clan. House elves, my apologies, but leave the mess as Mr. Efe and Mr. Kankook will clear it up now without the use of magic."

"But sir we didn't actually do anything. My gobstone it just exploded." Emre argued still holding the offending gobstone in his hand.

Harry and Hermione didn't hear what was said after that as they snuck out of the Lair into the grounds laughing at what had just happened. "That was brilliant Harry. Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked him as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

"I asked Tai Taylor how they did it to the Turtles during Seeker training, and he told me that the paint can only be washed off and that it can't be banished or vanished by magic. I feel kind of bad as it's going to take Emre and Chinook ages to clean the common room now." Harry replied as they both burst out laughing.

"I think that's something to keep quiet about until they are less angry before you tell them it was you." Hermione said.

"Who said anything about telling them it was me? Sirius said first rule of being a Marauder was getting away with the joke, and only let rumors of you doing it slip out in order that you can get the credit without conviction from a teacher for breaking the rules." Harry grinned at her.

"Good point I suppose as not getting caught is the best part of the joke." Hermione agreed.

"So where are we heading to now then?" Harry asked.

"I'll show you." She replied taking his hand in hers as she started off walking quickly towards the Phoenix Nest.

They walked quickly, having to hide under the cloak again twice more as Hero Takahiro was on patrol of the grounds and was walking quietly up the path from the Phoenix Nest, while doing his rounds. The second occasion was Master Yamagoshi, the Runes Master, passed them just as they were approaching the bridge to the Phoenix Nest.

Checking that the coast was clear, they resumed their position and started approaching the thick clouds that surrounded the Phoenix Nest. The clouds started to swirl as if creating a whirlpool before they parted and showed a sturdy looking wooden bridge that was painted blue and had a series of Chinese lanterns floating along the bridge lighting the way into the territory.

As they slowly made their way across the bridge they saw a white Phoenix with midnight blue plumage sat on one of the supports for the bridge watching them as they passed. The beautiful Phoenix was looking at them almost as if to accuse them of being up to no good, and they couldn't help but look down as they passed the bird, which trilled sadly.

Harry and Hermione looked around them as they walked through the series of clouds at the end of the bridge. They shifted, revealing the Phoenix Nest in its entirety. It really was quite spectacular as all the buildings in the Phoenix Nest appeared to be resting on thick white fluffy clouds.

They stepped off the bridge into a large circular courtyard that was covered with grass, and a series of grey stone slabs making up the pavements. Paths ran off in different directions throughout the Nest. Unlike Turtle Island and Tiger Land, where there was only the pagoda, dojo, dining hall, Master's quarters and the Quidditch pitch. In the Phoenix Nest, the central courtyard acted like the base of a bowl as the clouds around it formed three banked sides making it feel like when you cross the bridge you enter onto the bottom of a giant bowl and the sides of the bowl was made up of rows of clouds.

The paths leading from the courtyard led to the different levels of the clouds, and on the first row of clouds there was a long single story white building that Harry assumed was the dining hall. The moonlight was reflecting off its sapphire blue tiled roof as the rest of the buildings on that row were four identical white bungalows with two windows on the front and two doors with a five on them and the others with a six. Each building had paths that connected to the courtyard, and there was another path to their immediate left that appeared to disappear into a cloud.

The next round of clouds up had another four bungalows that Harry saw had a seven on two of the doors and eight on the other two doors, and another building that looked like the Phoenix Clan dojo. Harry thought about whether the dojos of each clan as Dragon's and Turtle's, which he'd actually been in, had been the same style inside but only the woods and materials it was made of out left it feeling different.

Although in the Dragon's dojo, Harry noticed that there had been a lot of muggle weapons like swords and spears, whereas in the Turtle's there wasn't so much of that, other than the odd suit of armor. On the next row of clouds they saw another large bungalow except this one was painted blue and had a white almost pearl like tiled roof and flanked by two more bungalows that had the number ten on both doors.

On the final and highest row of clouds stood a four-story pearl white pagoda with sapphire tiled roofs. From looking at the buildings on the clouds all with numbers on the bungalows Harry summarized that the bungalows must be like dorms or huts where the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth and tenth year students must sleep and that they were split into girls' and boys' dorms.

"Where do you reckon the ninth and eleventh year students sleep?" Harry whispered next to Hermione's ear, which caused her to jump. She had been too busy working out what the buildings were. Obviously, the bungalows were the dorms for all the students except the ninth and eleventh years and the other buildings were the Phoenix dining hall, dojo, and what she assumed must be Master Ping's quarters. She really didn't fancy getting caught by Master Ping in the Phoenix Nest after hours and without any sort of announcement that they were coming. Master Ping had seemed quite put out when they had turned down her offer to see the Phoenix Nest.

While they might be able to get away with turning up unannounced during the day, at night and after curfew would be a very difficult thing to explain away. "I suppose they must sleep in the pagoda, although I don't know what the four floors would be needed for?" Hermione whispered back.

"What do you reckon is down there?" Harry inquired, reaching around Hermione and turning her head to the left so she saw the path that lead into the blanket of cloud.

"I don't know, let's find out." She responded as they slowly made their way along the path towards the cloud. Harry wasn't afraid to admit that it was a bit scary walking along a stone slab path that appeared to be held up by nothing but a cloud that didn't seem to move or dip when they stone on the slab. The clouds below were constantly shifting and swirling, and every now and then a small gap appeared in the clouds. He could see that they were hundreds of feet up in the air as the mountain that the rest of the school was built on appeared to descend into a cliff face straight down the side of the mountain.

The clouds in front of the path started to clear to show a hut, much like one of the bungalows except this was shaped like an outhouse that Harry had seen on old muggle films set in the wild west. It was only as wide as the path, which must have been four feet across and seven feet high.

"Do you think this is a toilet?" Harry asked her.

"It seems a bit odd to have a path that leads to a little outhouse floating on the end of a path." Hermione replied, "Let's go see." She moved forward closely followed by Harry, as they approached the door and pushed it open before stepping into the outhouse and closing the door behind them. Harry pulled the cloak off them to find that they weren't in a toilet but were actually in the Phoenix Clan Quidditch changing room. The room was made up of five floor to ceiling lockers on the left side of the room and five more on the opposite side of the room. There were wooden benches about nine feet long in front of the lockers, which Harry assumed the players sat on to get changed.

In the middle of the room there was a cast iron stove, which he assumed would be on for when the players got back from training so that they could warm themselves up. Next to the door they had come in through on Harry's right he saw a large canvas curtain, and on the door frame was what looked like a brass handled lever that could be moved up and down and along the frame was the numbers one to eleven and Harry saw that it was currently on number one.

Taking hold of the lever he pushed it up to the number eleven and the room shifted around as he saw carpet appear from nowhere out of the floor boards, posters of famous Quidditch players appear on the walls, and there was door on the opposite end appeared but to the left of the door was a large chalkboard that appeared with tactics and formations scribbling onto it, before being wiped off by some invisible hand and then redrawn onto the board.

Harry and Hermione started looking around the room and Hermione let out a laugh as she said, "It's the eleventh-year Phoenix members' locker room. Oh Harry, we have to have some fun with this and prank some of them." as she turned a mischievous look his way. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a bright orange match box, before she took out her Aspony wand and tapped the box which expanded into the size of a large briefcase. Harry broke out into a grin when he saw the three purple W's on the front of the case.

"What is in that?" he asked as Hermione knelt down next to the briefcase and opened it. Harry saw a prankster's treasure trove of goodies piled into the box.

"Everything you could possible ever need. George gave it me as a present at my belated birthday party that you threw for me, and I thought tonight was a good time to break it out." Hermione replied. She started rummaging through the different products and looking at them, leaving some out, putting them to the side of her, and shaking her head at others before putting them back into the case. "Well don't just stand their Harry, see if the lockers are warded or anything. Be careful though, they seem to be big on warding and protecting things here if Herbology is anything to go by. Run runes and enchantment diagnostic spells on the lockers and the contents before you open them, alright?" she warned him as Harry started making his way around the locker room and saw that except for Cadogen Ryan's, Egg's and Kuki Kim's lockers the rest of them were protected by rune clusters that he didn't recognize.

He went back over to where Hermione was still rummaging through the case and said, "Only three lockers haven't got rune formations protecting them, and I don't know enough about runes to be able to deactivate the cluster formations that they'd put on their lockers."

"Runes? Hmmm let me have a look and see if I can figure out how to break them, otherwise we'll just have to prank the three that we can get into." Hermione replied as she eagerly went over to Marco Ronaldo's locker and started studying the rune cluster than he'd inscribed on his locker, and was disappointed to see that it was a very well formulated cluster. She looked at Eddie Chung's and found he was using the same cluster.

She quickly made her way to the other side of the room and looked at the lockers and saw that the girls had all used a series of clusters, although they were combined with another cluster that she recognized from the stairs leading to the girls' dorms in Gryffindor tower that would activate if a boy tried to get in.

"I reckon I can break through the boys easily enough, but the girls are going to be more of a challenge." She stated. She made her way to the boys' lockers and called Harry over to her. "Right Harry all you need to do is do this sequence on these two lockers and when you get to this symbol here push more magic into the activation. You should be able to overload the cluster temporarily for about a minute before the rune will re-tumble and lock you out again." Hermione then taped a couple of the runes and on others she placed her wand and dragged it. Harry couldn't help his mouth from opening as he saw the runes move as if they were different layers built on top of each other and Hermione was sliding them open as if it was a crazy kind of multi layered bank vault. As she made her sixth move she them held her wand to a yellow circular symbol that looked like a moon as the rune cluster glowed white and then Eddie Chung's locker door popped open.

Harry pulling the door fully open had a quick look through the locker and found his Chaser gloves and applied a powerful dropper hex on them. It was a spell that Angelina Johnson had shown him that meant that Eddie would be dropping the quaffle every time it was thrown to him until the charm wore off. Harry put enough power into the spell so that it should last for about a week.

He then took a bottle of small yellow liquid that he'd found in Hermione's Weasley Wizard Wheezes trunk and using the pipet to put three drops of the liquid onto the uniform. He closed the door and Hermione grinned at him. "Hopefully we'll see the results of that next Quidditch lesson." he chuckled to himself.

"Right Harry, hold on a second before you try the cluster deactivation on this locker, ok? There are some things I need to get for this pillock." Hermione said as she went down to the products she had picked out and picked three of them up. "Right I'm going to need you to put three drops of that bottle on his uniform when you open the door." she informed him getting a confirming nod.

"Ok so try and do what I showed you." Hermione commanded biting her lip as she bounced on the balls of her feet, her excitement climbing in anticipation. Harry followed her instructions and let out a 'oh yeah' as the door popped open. Harry was straight onto putting the liquid on Marco's Quidditch uniform but in his haste he put a whole pipet worth of the liquid onto the uniform rather than the three drops indicated on the bottle.

He then moved quickly out the way and saw Hermione rub what looked like a muggle deodorant stick or glue stick along Marco's broom, which Harry recognized as something called a Matador, which was one of the best brooms you could buy in Europe after the Firebolt and from having seen Stacey's speed he would say that it wasn't as fast or as good as Stacey Wong's Thunderbolt either. He knew about a Matador because he had received a letter from them after it had been announced in the media that he had won the Tri-Wizard tournament, saying that they would sponsor him to fly their broom and would pay him a salary if he was willing to promote it.

Harry hadn't mentioned it or the other commercial offers that he had been made to his friends after winning that damned tournament, mainly because he didn't ever want to be associated with that tournament or present it in a positive light because the tasks were all bloody dangerous and he'd seen a friend murdered in it. The other reason was that Ron had been jealous enough during their time at school, that if he knew Harry was using his celebrity status to earn even more money he would have most likely kicked off again, which would have resulted in the two of them having another argument about it again.

Now that Ron had his own fortune however, Harry was thinking that it might be a good time to use his fame to his advantage for once. It had been more of a hindrance than a help when he was trying to stay out of the media spotlight, but after the ministry ball and seeing how Susan was using the media to her advantage he thought that she was onto something. As long as it wasn't Rita Skeeter writing the articles about him or his friends, then he might be able to do alright out of it.

Hermione had taken her wand out and was casting silent spells on the items in Marco's locker. She turned to him and gave him a wink and said "Time delaying spells can be wondrous things." and she made her way to the other side of the locker room and attacked the girls' lockers and managed to gain access and then proceeded to do various things to their stuff as well, while Harry finished up in Kuki's, Egg's and Cadogen's lockers.

After they had finished and put some of the items back in Hermione's box of tricks, she had playfully called it, Harry had asked if they could just take a peek at the Phoenix training pitch while they were there. Hermione checked the time and saw that they had been there for thirty minutes already said that they could but they would have to be quick.

They went through the door opposite where they had come into find that the floor of the locker room extended out about six feet and then suddenly stopped. It reminded Harry of a gang plank on a pirate ship. Harry hadn't known what to expect of the Phoenix Quidditch training pitch, but what he saw definitely wasn't it. The main reason being that there wasn't a pitch. What there was, was a large oval shaped black metal ring the size of an official Quidditch pitch about twenty feet below them with nothing holding it up other than it resting on a bunch of clouds.

Where you would expect them to be were the goal hoops again suspended in midair and unwavering in their movement but there was no pole holding them up so they just looked like six hoops floating in the air. There was nothing else around the hoops other than the whole pitch appearing to being encased in a series of moving clouds.

"Bloody hell it's no wonder that they have a good team if this is what they practice on." Harry explained.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, not really understanding what he was getting at.

"Well it would be completely disorientating, regardless of what position you play, because there isn't really a point of reference to know how high or far away you are from anything. Since the clouds are moving constantly, you could end up really dizzy." he explained shaking his head.

"I see what you mean. I'm starting to feel a little queasy just standing here on firm ground, or should I say floating floor?" Hermione replied not entirely joking. It was making her feel a bit like she was flying but without a broom. "Come on we've got to get moving."

They made their way back through the locker room returning it to the condition so it didn't look tampered with. They got back under the cloak and made their way back to the central courtyard again. When they arrived, Harry asked Hermione where she wanted to go next since this was her show and he was just along for the ride.

Hermione said that they should try and sneak into the eleventh-year dorm and pull some tricks on them there as well. They made their way up the paths to the pagoda on the highest cloud row that overlooked the rest of the territory. They snuck into the ground floor of the pagoda and saw that the ground floor was made up just like the Tiger's common room, except that between the cracks in the floor boards that weren't covered by carpet that there was clouds underneath it.

They snuck up the stairs and found that the next floor up was the year nine students. Hermione had suggested that maybe the ninth and eleventh year students stayed in the pagoda rather than the huts probably because they were the years where they would be taking their OWLs and their NEWTs. Harry had agreed that it made sense, although that he thought it was a bit silly, because if you were studying for your OWLs you wouldn't really want a common room full of screaming and talking teenagers messing about below you while you're trying to study or sleep.

The next floor they struck gold and slipped into the eleventh-year lounge area. Hermione took out her trunk, enlarged it again, delved into it, and started taking out various different items to use. "Right I'm going to go into the girls' dorm and see what mischief I can get up to in there under the cloak and you see what you can do in here and there." Hermione whispered pointing to the lounge and the communal bathroom.

"How much of this stuff do you want me to use?" he whispered back.

"As much as you think you can get away with." she replied and gave him another wink before she disappeared under the cloak. Harry felt terribly exposed being in the Phoenix lounge without any means of hiding himself. God knows what he would do if one of the students or one of the Phoenix house elves showed up. Deciding to try and tackle his anxiety by keeping himself busy, he started going through the trunk as various items and inspiration hit him. He fired his wands out and started moving quickly around the lounge and communal bathrooms setting up traps and casting spells at things.

Before he knew it Hermione appeared out of nowhere making him jump. "I could only get into one of the girls' rooms as they aren't in dorms either but are like the Dragons and all have their own rooms." she whispered to him.

"Who did you manage to prank?" he asked.

"That American girl. I can't remember what her name is, but let's just say she should look interesting tomorrow if she decides to wash her hair." Hermione replied biting her knuckle to stop herself from laughing as Harry chuckled silently. "I think we better get moving though because we've lots to do before we are finished. Come here." she added while waving for him to come with her. Harry shrunk and pocketed her box of tricks and took the cloak off her as they started slowly making their way down the stairs as Hermione paused half way down and started casting spells on the stairs.

After what seemed like an eternity they reached the common room again and lspent some time setting things up in the common room before they slipped out into the clouds. Hermione pulled Harry's arms around her so that they were crossed over her stomach and so that their bodies were pressed firmly together. She started leading them down the path right the way down to what Hermione suspected was the dining hall and they slipped in the door striking gold as they entered and saw that the dining room was empty and that the Phoenix elves, being nice and organized, had already laid the tables out for breakfast.

"So is this all part of the dare you have to perform?" Harry asked Hermione.

"This next bit is. Why don't you see what you can do to the tables in here for a bit while I get working on my dare?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure, no problem, but at the first sign of any movement or noise then run over to me and we'll hide under the cloak again, alright?" Harry inquired getting an affirmative from Hermione. He opened her trick box again and found a big bag of something that would be absolutely perfect for what he could do in the dining hall. He also found a large bottle of something that would be hilarious and wished that he was going to be in the dining room to see it happen. Hermione was stood in front of the Phoenix notice board, appearing to be deep in thought, as she looked at the board.

Leaving her to it, Harry went around the room taking forks, knives, and spoons out of the bag and swapping them for the ones already laid out on the table. He saw that the cutlery already out was silver in color and didn't look anything a like the joke one's he was putting out, which had a copper tint to it. He checked the label on the bag before grinning and continuing around the rest of the hall swapping the odd utensil at certain places, while putting a drop of the blue liquid from the bottle into goblets at places where he hadn't changed the utensils.

He had managed to go round the whole dining hall placing the utensils or putting the liquid in, before taking his wands out and thinking about what he wanted while touching the goblet he'd put the liquid in and watched the liquid change from blue to crystal clear so it just looked like a drop of water. He took his Eben wand and touched one of the original forks from the table, thinking about what he wanted and then touched his wand to the ones that he'd placed down, and almost laughed out loud as the joke fork changed to look exactly like the original ones.

He noticed that Hermione was starting to walk around the room casting spells at the wall and ceiling as he tried to ignore her movements and started making his way around the hall touching all the utensils he changed and the goblets he'd sabotaged. After what felt like an age he had finally finished and he stood back, and let out a sigh of contentment for a job well done. He heard Hermione clear her throat as Harry turned round and his eyes bulged as he took in Hermione's handy work.

He barked out a laugh, which he quickly choked off as he covered his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. "That is brilliant. Definitely the best thing we've done tonight."

"I thought so and it's satisfied the dare I was given as well since the dare card has changed color." Hermione said beaming that she had managed to beat Egg and also get one up on the Phoenix clan members.

"Are you sure that the house elves won't take them down if they come here in the morning?" Harry asked as he took in Hermione's handy work and a couple of ideas struck him.

"I hadn't thought of that." Hermione replied, her smile leaving her face, "Although I've met the terms of the dare so if they do it, it doesn't matter I suppose."

"Course it matters. You want them to see it don't you?" Harry asked shocked that she wouldn't want the Phoenix to see her handy work.

"Obviously, but I can't think how I could stop that from happening if one of the elves comes in here before the students." Hermione replied gently chewing on her lip anxiously.

"I've got an idea but it might take a bit of time." Harry commented thinking about his possible solution and he took his shoe off and pulled off his sock, before standing up triumphantly and holding the sock up with a grin and looked at her expectantly looking from her to the sock and nodding at it.

"Lovely..." Hermione said wondering whether he was losing it. "It's a sock." she added dryly as Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like give me strength.

"No, it's clothes! Remember when you were knitting all those hats and leaving them around the Gryffindor common room for the house elves? You ended up hiding them in things so that they might accidentally pick the clothes up and you'd free them." Harry explained excitedly as he recalled the conversation he had with Dobby about it.

"Yes, I remember." Hermione replied smiling proudly.

"Well Dobby ended up cleaning the Gryffindor common room all on his own, because the other elves wouldn't go in there in case they accidently touched them and were freed." Harry explained as the penny seemed to drop and a smile lit up her face, before she looked around the dining hall and saw how many socks they were going to need. "It's going to take ages to do that, and I just thought of another prank I could do but I won't have time to do both." Hermione chuckled while thinking.

"Well I'll sort this out and you go and do whatever else it was that you had planned." Harry suggested as Hermione gave a little excited squeal and took the cloak off Harry and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said "I won't be long." and with that she went to the dining hall door and threw on the clock before disappearing out the door.

Harry put his sock on floor and pointed his wands at it and incanted "Gremio" as he touched the sock with his foot and two more versions of his sock popped into existence. He cast the charm on the two other socks and gave all three of them a kick before standing on two of the new socks that kept popping into existence, before he knew it he had socks surrounding his legs up to his knees and then he cancelled the curse.

He then took in the room and started casting spells at about half of Hermione's handy work as he changed it to something else. He had changed about a quarter of them as a thought struck him and he chuckled to himself as he thought how his next move would piss the Phoenix Clan members off the most. He started casting with his wands at speed. Once he had finished he couldn't help but laugh as he pictured the faces of the students in the morning.

He then started levitating the socks with one of his wands and then casting a sticking charm with the other. He then cast banishing charms at the socks sending them towards their targets where they stuck. After around twenty minutes Hermione appeared in the dining hall, and seeing what Harry had been up to burst into giggles as he turned towards her grinning, pleased with himself.

"Oh bravo my Lord. I think you may have just managed to successfully make my little creation even better. Now come on, we've got to get out of here because I saw a light come on at the top of the Pagoda, so I think someone is awake." Hermione whispered urgently.

"Right then let's get out of here. I think we've done enough for tonight, so we best move I suppose and get back to the Dragon's Lair. Come on." Harry commanded as he took the cloak off her and Hermione twirled as she approached and nestled herself into Harry's chest. Harry threw the cloak over them and then set off back to the Dragon's Lair.


	79. Chapter 79 - Supply and Demand

**Authors Note - Hello my rabid readers and welcome to chapter 79. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 78 - Prongs & Otty's Adventure. What can I say all those years hanging round with Ron and Harry breaking school rules, as well as the Weasley twins has finally rubbed off on Hermione and she doesn't have as much of an issue breaking the rules anymore especially as she's been let down by authority figures all her magical life. **

**I know leaving it where I did was a bit cruel but I wanted to dedicate some proper time and the majority of a chapter to the traps and things that they've laid out and they will be coming out mainly all at once, but Hermione being the clever person she is, has used some time delaying charms quite well so things might occur in future chapters. This brings me onto my second part of being a bit of bastard as I'm going away for almost two weeks so I won't be updating next week unfortunately and I'm afraid you'll be having to wait a little longer than usual for chapter 80. I'm not a complete shit though so the effects of the pranks will be coming to you in Chapter 80 so I'm not making you wait a few chapters before seeing what happens when the traps go off.**

 **I'm going to be spending my time relaxing on a sun lounger with a beer (hopefully if the weather stays good) and trying to get ahead with my writing (while trying not to ignore the missus too much as I become engrossed in what I'm writing), so that I can hopefully build up my chapters more and release a bit quicker when I get home as I used to like releasing every four days, however my chapters are getting longer now so it's not always possible as I try and move a couple of storylines on each chapter and the only way to do that would be just focus on one and write smaller chapters. I'm not sure if you'd prefer that as I know Goldzar prefers the longer chapters when he's been waiting for an update.**

 **Oh yeah just a quick word on the poll on my profile page about Harry's potential wives and a big thank you to the 70 of you who have voted so far. I see 41 of you have gotten over Bill and Fleur splitting up quite quickly and there is a lot of Fleur love. I'm a little surprised that 17 of you have voted for Andromeda Tonks however and that Luna has such a following considering that neither of them have really been in my story yet. Whoops I mean neither of them are in my story. 'cough'**

 **Other than that quite a nice mixed bag and was pleasantly surprised to see two of you want Harry to have a crack at two of the Masters at Mahoutokoro. That brought a laugh from me I have to admit.**

 **So from the latest batch of reviews I know some of you are getting annoyed with Harry and Hermione continuing to dance around each other. I'm sorry peeps but I've still got plans that I have to have happen because if Harry got together with Hermione right now then no one other than Susan would get a look in and whose to say that Hermione would be happy being one of two wives anyway... We don't know that yet do we as the subject hasn't been broached between Harry and Hermione, so I wouldn't want to break both Harry and Hermione's hearts by getting them together at long last only to have them happy and then break up if Hermione isn't prepared to share the man she loves. Really loves...**

 **With that in mind this chapter is dedicated to some other characters storylines although with some important input from Harry. Feel free to PM and review and even though I might not be able to reply to PM's as quickly as I normally would I will still be trying to do so while away. Depends how good the wifi is where I'm staying.**

 **So guys and girls I will speak to you in a fortnight or just before and I hope you enjoy my latest offering.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 79** **– Supply and Demand**

 **Flash back to 11:30hrs Friday 12th August, Gringotts Diagon Alley, London**

 _'Fucking goblins, why are they always so bloody nosey? Why couldn't they be more like house elves and just do what they are told and do it quietly_ ' Draco Malfoy thought to himself as he stomped down the account managers' corridor at Gringotts, making his way to the main foyer. He barked at goblins and house elves in the corridor to get out of his way as he stomped down the corridor. He pushed the doors leading to the atrium hard enough so that they shot open quickly and hit the walls.

He stepped into the atrium and found that it was packed with people going about their business. As he turned to make his way to the main entrance of the bank he spotted a flash of platinum blonde hair and raven black hair that caught his attention. Stopping he turned and saw Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, his former Slytherin house mates, stood talking in the atrium as casually as you like, as if they were waiting for someone.

Draco looked the two girls up and down and couldn't help but once again admire the fine physiques of the two girls. Daphne was wearing a pair of tan colored, leather, high heels with a cream-colored velvet pants that flared out, and he couldn't help but admire her toned legs and perky bottom. His eyes travelled up and saw that she had a loose fitting yellowy brown blouse on, with a form fitting chocolate brown leather jacket over the top of it, which unfortunately didn't allow his eyes to get a good look at how she was developing up top and she had her hair pulled back in the customary ponytail that went down to her waist. She was laughing at something Tracey was saying and Draco reflected that he'd never seen the Ice Queen of Slytherin smile before. She was always frosty whenever he had spoken to her and looked at him with cold eyes that bore right through him.

Draco had fantasized many a night about bending Daphne Greengrass over one of the leather sofa's in the Slytherin common room and taking her from behind, wrapping that ponytail in his hand, while forcing himself into her roughly and taking her hard. No wizard in Slytherin house had ever got near any sort of physical contact with Daphne Greengrass and the one time he had seen her dancing or even touching a wizard was at the Tri-Wizard tournament, when she had agreed to go to the ball with one of the older boys from the foreign school Durmstrang.

He'd also spent time fantasizing about her companion as well as his drank in Tracey Davis. She stood at five foot nine inches tall and was a couple of inches taller than her friend. She was wearing a pair of black suede ankle boots and a pair of velvet pants that clung to her like a second skin. He saw her gorgeous, plump, and firm rear that he would love to just spank and do all sorts of wonderful things to. She was wearing a black figure hugging top that showed off her more than ample chest and she had a black cardigan thrown over her forearm. Her raven colored hair was down and how the light caught it let off a shimmering blue tint. It fell to just below her shoulders and was kept out of her face with a slide that looked like a blue butterfly.

He had always wondered how good Tracey Davis was in the sack as a couple of the Slytherins in the older years had taken her out on dates to Hogsmeade before and had come back saying that she was one hell of a kisser. It had also been rumored that Tracey had gone all the way with a seventh year Hufflepuff in the prefects' bathroom during sixth year, but this hadn't been confirmed.

Deciding that he would improve his former housemates' day a little, he straightened himself up and raised his chin as he walked over to the two girls. The two girls went quiet as he approached them. 'Good, two proper pureblood witches who knew when to be quiet.' he thought to himself as he approached them.

"Good Morning Ladies." Draco greeted as he gave them a slight bow of the head.

"Draco" they both responded giving a tight bow of their heads back and he noticed that Daphne's face had gone back into Ice Queen mode again and Tracey's had lost its warmth.

"So, what brings you two ladies to Gringotts?" he asked casually as he fought to try and keep his eyes from being drawn to Tracey's cleavage. He obviously failed as the witch in question crossed her arms over her chest and blocked his view before staring hard at him.

"We're waiting for a friend if you must know, not that it's really anything to do with you." Daphne replied coldly.

"Whoa no need to be like that Greengrass. As former friends and housemates we should at least be civil as our paths will cross many times in the future I'm sure." Draco stated regally.

"We were never friends Draco and we don't share the same convictions and beliefs, so that would always make it a stumbling block." Tracey said just as frostily.

"Well if you don't consider me, a fellow pureblood, as a friend, then that is disappointing. You both are missing out being friends with me. I can make things in your life go a lot smoother. Being head of my family now, the world is going to open up to me and I can have a very positive impact on your life if you want to be friends." Draco explained as he trailed a finger up Tracey's upper arm causing her to shiver under his touch. Draco mistakenly took that as a sign that she had enjoyed the contact when in fact she shivered and felt sickened by him touching her arm.

Daphne, seeing her friends discomfort and not even reacting to the news about Draco's fathers demise, stepped in front of her friend and with ice cold eyes said to Draco "We won't ever be friends Malfoy, especially after that shit you tried to pull on Pansy. If you even think about touching Tracey again, I'll hex you into the middle of next week." Daphne retorted with all the courage and conviction she could muster.

"Now now Greengrass, there's no need to be like that, I'm just being friendly." Draco replied loving the fact he got a rise out of the blonde witch, who was clearly just jealous that he had graced Tracey with his touch instead of her. "Speaking of my little flower is that who you are waiting for? I've not seen Pansy in the longest time and I know she must be really missing me. We used to have quite a fun time together." he inquired smoothly as he looked around the banking hall for any signs of Pansy. He would love to get reacquainted with his former betrothed. Draco had been furious to learn that the betrothal contract between them had been cancelled when he had taken the dark mark, and he was determined to get his little flower back. Draco had always wanted the perfect pureblood wife, who had a figure to stir his desires when necessary and would raise his heirs properly.

Pansy, he knew, would make the perfect trophy wife and he could present her to society both domestically and internationally to people he knew or wanted to gain the favor of, even it meant passing his wife around. She wouldn't let him down and would behave just like he would want her to. He lusted after her body when they were younger and was determined to have her again.

"No, we aren't here with Pansy, but believe me there is no way she ever wants to see you again." Tracey replied. Her anger building at the arrogant wizard who still even now talked about her friend as if she was his property or something.

"That's a shame. Well give her my regards when you see her, and tell her that I'd like her to visit me at the Manor when she is next available. I've still got the wards set to accept her." Draco said smoothly. "Now I must be off ladies as I've business to attend to, but rest assured if you do both ever fancy become a little friendlier with me then you're most welcome to attend the manor as well, and I'll look after you as well as I look after my little flower." he said giving them a nod as he turned and made his way to the exit. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard one of the witches mutter not to hold his breath.

He stepped out of the bank into Diagon Alley and saw that the alley was awash with color and people once again as it used to be before the Dark Lord's return. He strode confidently down the Alley ignoring the stares and the whispers that followed him as he made his way through the press of people. He couldn't help smile to himself as he saw the lower classes move aside as he approached and he was happy that the house of Malfoy still held the fear and respect of the wizarding world. Unbeknownst to Draco as he passed that those whispers and stares were from people saying the house of Malfoy was just a house of traitors and deluded sycophants.

Draco strolled down the Alley and turned into Horizont Alley as the crowd thinned out, and he was able to enjoy the walk more and make quicker progress as he came down the street. As he was approaching Parkinson's solicitors he saw none other than the smiling hotties of Hufflepuff coming out of the office building next door to Parkinson's as they came to a grinding halt.

"Bones, Abbott." he said in greeting.

"Malfoy." they replied looking less than happy to see him. Draco's eyes drank in the two witches and he couldn't help but approve of what he saw even if they were a pair of lowly Hufflepuffs. Both girls were from pureblood families, and as such garnered a larger amount of respect than he would normally ever allow a Hufflepuff. They both had short skirts that came to mid-thigh and knee high boots and his eyes were drawn to the baggy tops that they were wearing that failed to hide the goods on display.

"What are you doing in there?" Draco asked them pointing at Sloop and Everard.

"Seeing my solicitor." Susan replied blushing slightly.

Draco's eyes widened at the admission from Susan that she was using a solicitor's other than Parkinsons.

"My, My, the Bones family must have really fallen on hard times if you're having to use a half blood wannabe yank and a witch who couldn't make it at a proper firm as your legal counsel. Are you that hard up?" Draco inquired while smirking.

"Shows what you know Malfoy. Unlike you, I don't just go with whoever's family have been in business the longest and I don't give a crap about whether someone is pureblood, half blood or muggle born. I respect a person's ability to do the job and not who their parents are." Susan chastised, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Bones. You giving this lot your families business as well Abbott?" Draco asked turning to the blonde witch.

"I'm not running my family's finances Malfoy. I'm just here with Susan for the ride. Not that it has even the slightest to do with you mind." Hannah replied not enjoying having their day darkened by speaking with Draco Malfoy, "If you'll excuse us we've got things we need to do." she added as she linked arms with Susan and started leading her away.

"Well if the two of you ever fancy taking a ride on me you're more than welcome." Draco called down the alley after them.

"Ha in your dreams Malfoy. I'd rather play with myself than have to touch your bony pale arse." Hannah retorted, causing Susan to giggle, and Draco's face to darken at the insult as the two witches turned walked off down the alley.

Composing himself he continued on to Parkinson's and opened the door. He looked towards the reception desk expecting to see the old battle axe that they normally had sat there. His father had taught him how to charm the woman into getting her to let them see a solicitor straight away rather than wait for an appointment. Draco was pleasantly surprised to see his former betrothed sitting behind the receptionist desk writing on a piece of parchment and making notes as she read from a book.

He quietly approached the desk as he saw Pansy's head move slightly as if sensing his approached. He got to the desk as she turned with a radiant smile to look at him approach only for the smile to waiver and falter as she saw who it was who was approaching her. "Hello my little flower." Draco greeted smoothly as he leaned his elbow on the desk and looked over his ex.

Pansy had her bobbed hair tied up into a small bun and her face framed on either side by two tendrils of straight brown hair. She had a tasteful amount of makeup applied and her lipstick made her lips look like two of the ripest cherries that he just wanted to taste so badly. She was wearing a figure flattering liquid silver blouse that seemed to shimmer, she had the two top buttons of the blouse undone giving a slight tease of cleavage, and he saw that she was wearing a black choker around her neck. The blouse was tucked into what looked like a charcoal pinstriped mini skirt that would no doubt show off Pansy's gorgeous, firm posterior, and toned tanned legs. He would have to get her up out of the seat so he could give her a proper examination.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked surprised to see Draco stood in front of her desk and wishing that she hadn't agreed to help her mum and dad over the next couple of days until they found a new receptionist.

"I've come to see my solicitor of course. I'm in need of some legal advice and assistance. Although I might just sack that off for the day and have you assist me with an itch I need scratching instead" Draco replied smoothly as his eyes locked with Pansy's hard gaze.

"The only way I'd want to scratch any kind of itch of yours Malfoy is with a very sharp knife. Not that I want to help you but have you got an appointment?" Pansy asked coldly her eyes narrowing as she couldn't believe the audacity of the blonde idiot. After everything that he had done to her, the assault, and sexual assault, he was just standing there being smarmy as ever, as if nothing had happened.

"Come now Pans is that anyway to speak to me, of all people? We've got far too much history together to not conform to the niceties expected of our class." Draco replied as he looked around the reception room and saw an elderly couple sat waiting to be seen, who were talking quietly amongst themselves and kept casting him tentative glances.

"You're lucky that I haven't hexed the hell out of you for what you tried to do to me and so help me if you ever..." Pansy starting rising from her seat as she placed her hands on the desk. The elderly couple stopped pretending to look and openly stared at the brewing confrontation at the desk.

"Now, now my little flower, don't get yourself all worked up over nothing." Draco placated holding his hands up to try and calm the brown-haired witch. He could see her eyes smoldering with anger as she took to her feet.

"I am not your little flower and I wouldn't call attempted rape nothing! You disgust me and you'll never, ever touch me again! I'm not like I was then Malfoy. I'm not tied to a betrothal contract and magically obligated to do your bidding anymore and unlike then I have someone who is willing to protect me from the likes of you." Pansy exclaimed as Draco's gaze took on a hard edge.

"So, you're seeing someone else, are you? It can't be that serious as I can't see a promise or engagement ring on your finger." Draco inquired in a smooth tone.

"Not that it's any of your business or concern, but I don't need to be betrothed or an engagement ring from them for them to want keep the likes of you and all the other pureblood bigots out there, away from me." Pansy responded, her voice dripping with disdain. Draco made her feel sick as he looked at her as little more than a play thing for his own amusement. She knew that Harry would never let him touch her again.

"Pansy my dear. One thing you will learn is that when I want something I get it. You're mine and no one else's and despite what you might think you feel now, someone day not too long from here we are going to be together. You're going to be my wife, you're going to love me, and want to be mine forever." Draco exclaimed in all seriousness, meaning every word as the look of surprise stole across Pansy's face as she started to shake her head.

"Draco, we aren't under the betrothal your mother convinced my parents into signing anymore. You have absolutely no power over me anymore and you need to get this into your thick head. I'm never ever going to be yours, I don't want to, I couldn't stand to, and I never will do." Pansy stated firmly her anger bubbling under the surface.

"We'll just see about that my little flower, we shall see. Now be a good girl and go and tell your father than I'm here for our appointment." Draco commanded as he turned and walked to the nearest seat and crossed his legs. He saw Pansy move from behind the desk and start making her way along the corridor to go and speak with her father. Draco watched her wonderful tanned legs and shapely behind encased as he suspected in a charcoal and pinstripe short skirt that showed off her wide hips and bum beautifully. ' _It's going to be so fun to break that girl and make her into everything I want her to be_.' Draco thought to himself as he looked at the other elderly couple who looked away quickly as if they hadn't been watching him.

* * *

 **A few moments later in Peter Parkinson's office, Parkinson's, Horizont Alley, London**

Pansy stepped into her dad's office, and slammed the door a little harder than intended making Peter Parkinson jump a little in his seat. "Dad what the hell are you doing having an appointment with Draco Malfoy?" Pansy fumed to her father, who looked decidedly uncomfortable under the intense stare of his daughter who was stood hands on hips giving him a look that could kill.

"Well he requested an appointment via owl a couple of days ago, asking for an appointment about several matters that he wished to discuss." Peter replied scribbling a quick note on a piece of parchment and tapping it with his wand. The parchment folded itself up into a little paper bird and took flight, disappearing through what looked like a foot-wide ventilation shaft that was missing the plate above his desk near the ceiling. Pansy however knew that it was just the internal memo system that her parents had built into Parkinson's so that people could send messages through to each other without having to walk up the stairs to speak to members of staff on a different floor or throughout the building.

"So, what?!" Pansy exclaimed waspishly to her father who looked like he had been slapped by her.

"So, his family have been quite important clients of ours for a good few years now." Peter responded, trying not to react to his daughter's insolent tone. He understood that she would be upset with his decided course of action and would allow her a lot of leeway in the way she spoke to him for the next five minutes, but he would only allow a certain amount before he would have to remind her to whom she was speaking.

"Dad have you forgotten what that bastard tried to do to me?! Merlin what he did actually do to me?" Pansy demanded loudly to her father. She approached his desk and put her hands on the polished wood as she stared down at her father. Anger burning at her very cure as her magic reacted to her emotions and she constrained herself from not hexing her father for him putting business before family as that really hurt her.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten! Just try and calm down for a moment and think of why I would want to speak to him before your mother gets here." Peter replied rubbing his temples as he tried to keep his emotions in check, his legs started to shake under the desk as his adrenaline kicked in firmly.

Nicole Parkinson slipped into the office quietly and saw her daughter bearing down on her husband with a face like thunder. "What's going on?" Nicole asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Pansy almost screeched as her head whipped around to look at her mother, "Dad has agreed to a meeting with Draco Malfoy." Pansy replied as tears started threatening her eyes. She couldn't believe that her dad would do this after everything she had told him about what Draco had done to her. Nicole stepped forward quickly and wrapped Pansy in a loving embrace as Pansy started crying softly into her mother's shoulder.

"Peter is this true?" Nicole inquired hoping that Pansy was wrong about Peter meeting with Draco, as she met her husband's gaze he gave a guilty looking nod. "Why Peter? After everything that boy has done to our little girl why would you even entertain meeting with him?" she asked shocked that her husband would go behind her and her daughter's back like this. She couldn't help that after everything that Pansy had told them and the promises they had both made their daughter that Peter would go behind her back like this.

"I can't tell you the reasons yet Nicole. Pansy I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my little girl and I want to make you happy. I've got my reasons for wanting to talk to Draco Malfoy, but until I've spoken with him it seems a little bit premature to tell you as to why until after I've seen how this meeting goes." Peter explained to his wife. Pansy looked back at him tear tracks running down her cheeks. "Nicole why don't you take Pansy for some lunch or something for an hour or two and after I've finished speaking with him, then I'll tell you why." Peter suggested, guilt spiking in his stomach even though he knew the action he was taking was the best option available to him.

Nicole, trying to read her husband's face, saw the calculated look in his eye and she assumed that her husband had a good reason for wanting to meet with Draco after everything that they knew about him and the situation with he, Pansy, and Narcissa. Nicole had to hope that her husband was going to tell the young head of the Malfoy family to stay away from them from now on.

Holding Pansy at arm's length she looked into her daughters' eye and her heart broke at seeing how distraught her darling daughter must be feeling, "Come on Pansy let's go and have a coffee and a bite to eat. Then your father can explain to us what he's playing at when we get back." Nicole stated, pulling her daughter towards the door as the latter gave her father a cold glare as she was guided by her mother towards the door.

"I promise it's going to be alright." Peter reassured. Quietly awash with guilt at what he was making his daughter feel, but in time she would understand why he was taking the actions he was. As Nicole and Pansy left the office he dropped back down into his chair and looked over the retainer and magical contract himself and Lucius Malfoy had signed. He had put markings on the parchment where important information and potential loopholes were that he had put into the agreement all those years ago, when Lucius had signed the contract.

Filling in and writing another short slip of parchment to Jenkins, one of his junior assistants, to tell him to cover the reception for the next couple of hours and to escort Draco Malfoy into his office. He tapped the parchment and it zoomed off. Peter took a couple of moments to compose himself for the meeting with Draco Malfoy, having spoken with a few of his contacts he had a plan in place for the information that he had been given about what had transpired at Gringotts that morning when Draco had attended a meeting with his account manager.

Peter had learned long ago that while gold was useful for increasing one's holdings it could sometimes be better used on occasion to find out information that would put you in a position of power, as the returns on the information purchased could bear more fruit in the long run. He knew that he had to plan this meeting in just the right way and that if he did then he would be on the pig's back so to speak.

There was a knock at the door as Jenkins stuck his head into gap and said "Lord Malfoy to see you Sir."

"Thank you, Jenkins. Please show Lord Malfoy in." Peter replied, covering the paperwork on his desk. Just as Jenkin's head moved back out of the door it opened and in strutted the new Lord Malfoy like an over gilded peacock. Peter noted that Draco must have been down to Twilfitt and Tatting's as he was wearing what looked like a very expensive pair of new robes as he approached Peter's desk.

"My Lord Parkinson, a pleasure to see you again." Draco greeted moving and sitting in one of the leather chairs without being invited to do so. Peter could see that the apple hadn't fallen further from the rotten tree of Lucius Malfoy than he first anticipated. Peter had never liked Lucius Malfoy and had tolerated him at social events for his wife's sake, since she and Narcissa Malfoy were very close friends when they were growing up, and he'd also worked with Lucius as the Malfoy family had a very large amount of gold and influence. It had been used to good effect to assist Peter in increasing the respect for the Parkinson family name as a result of working with the Malfoys.

Of course, the Malfoy's we're more than happy to take the limelight, but Peter was happy for the Parkinson family to be known by those that mattered to be the ones who had made the problems disappear or got the issue resolved and the deal done.

"My Lord Malfoy, I believe congratulations are in order for your coming of age and taking over from your head of house. I'm sorry to hear of your father's demise of course, since the way he died, if rumors are to be believed, was rather tragic." Peter greeted his voice dripping in false sincerity.

"Thank you my Lord Parkinson, sadly my father became quite distraught before his demise. What with the events of the war and him nailing his colors to the wrong mast. I'm afraid his mind became quite unhinged and sadly he took out his frustrations on my mother before formally casting her out of the family and taking his own life." Draco replied with false sincerity.

Peter was disgusted at the young wizard's lies and how easily they flowed off his tongue. Peter knew the real truth of what had happened between Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. In the boy's foolishness, he thought to tell Narcissa a family secret after he had already thrown her out of the family would keep it locked into the family, and that magic would prevent her from sharing it. ' _Clearly this boy isn't as intelligent as he thinks he is. Well let's put it to the test_.' Peter thought to himself.

"Now my Lord Malfoy, I think as heads of our respective houses that you should feel free to call me Peter, even though I'm older than yourself, I believe that us pureblood wizards should be able to operate on a more informal basis unless of course we're at a Wizengamot meeting." Peter stated gauging whether Draco would be happy with a more personal touch, and steered to think about alliances and moves that would benefit him in the Wizengamot since he would surely need allies.

"I believe Peter that, that would be most acceptable as long as you call me Draco. After all, like you say a Lord of your stature obviously recognizes an equal and I think you make a valid point as to the Wizengamot, from what I've read in the papers, is going to be over ran with mudbloods, blood traitors and all over sorts of rabble at the next meeting." Draco replied with a sneer at the thought of Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and Granger entering the hallowed halls of the Wizengamot and spouting their muggle loving rhetoric.

"Indeed, the upholding of our magical traditions and ways are vitally important. However, times change and we have to move forwards sometimes, don't you agree? Otherwise we are just standing still and the world takes over if we aren't in control of where we are going and just end up where we are led." Peter explained casually as he stood from his chair. He made his way over to the sideboard that ran along the wall under one of the large windows in his office that looked out of the back of Horizont Alley and overlooked the edge of Carkitt Market. Draco eagerly agreed that the world was changing and that he thought Peter had described quite elegantly what needed to be done to make the magical world revitalized.

Peter tapped the sideboard with his wand and the cabinet magically stretched itself so that it turned into the size of about three double wardrobes and the doors folded themselves back as a bar slid out of the wardrobe turning the side of the office into a mini tavern. "Do you fancy a drink Draco? I know it's a bit early and that firewhiskey or Dragon Brandy might be a bit strong for your tastes at this time of morning perhaps, but maybe you'd like a butterbeer, mead, or something?" Peter inquired as he looked through the bottles of liqueur at the back of the bar and couldn't help smirking to himself as Draco fell right into his trap.

"Never too early for a Dragon Brandy, Peter. I'll have a double." Draco answered as he settled back into the comfortable leather seat. He wasn't going to let the older wizard think that he couldn't handle his drink, even if it was early in the morning and he hadn't eaten any lunch.

Peter poured Draco a rather generous measure of the brandy and poured himself what looked to be a very generous measure of gin, but was actually in fact from a particular bottle of elvish gin that he had filled with water instead. Taking his wand, her tapped first Draco's glass with a clink and then the relevant bottle of Brandy as he cast a refilling charm on each so that when the drink was gone the same measure of liquid would refill in the glass and keep doing so until the charm was cancelled.

Peter did the same with the fake elvish gin and his glass, and then picked up the two crystal tumblers and made his way over to Draco and handed him the glass. As he settled into the seat on the same side of the table as Draco he began "So, Draco to business as I can appreciate as a man of means you probably have many a meeting booked throughout your day. How can I be of assistance?" Peter asked. He took a large swig of his drink and making a show of swallowing the water and pretending that he got an alcohol burn down his throat, before adding that it was good stuff as he looked at Draco and the glass in Draco's hand expectantly.

Having not been in this situation before, since his father had always handled business affairs, and not wanting to insult the magical solicitor as he needed his assistance. Draco took an equally large gulp of the Dragon Brandy. He felt it burn down his throat, he coughed, and moved his hand quickly. A dragon's roar came out of his mouth, as his eyes watered a little. He'd never drank anything that strong before he thought that since he'd had firewhiskey in the past he would be more prepared, but it didn't have the kick that the Brandy had.

"You drank that like a really champion Draco. Your father could only ever handle a five or six Dragon Brandy's before having to move onto red wine. To be honest trying to trade blows with him as I drank elvish gin while he was on red wine, wasn't exactly a fair competition. I think that you and I are going to be a much more even contest as you, forgive me for saying, have more of a drinker's disposition than your father did." Peter congratulated smoothly. Seeing Draco's eyes light up at the compliment that he was better at something than his father was, he drained the rest of the glass, as Peter smiled and followed suit. Draco noticed, impressed, that the glasses refilled themselves to their initial level.

"Well I've a number of matters that I need to discuss with you and that I think you could be of great assistance with. Obviously, the Parkinson's have been the Malfoy family solicitors for years and you'll be glad to know that I want you to continue to act as such." Draco explained, raising his chin as Peter nodded along respectfully with what he was saying.

"I want to continue under the same terms as my father worked with you under. He said that he had your complete confidence and that whatever was discussed between the pair of you remained so." Draco added assessing the older wizard across from him.

"Obviously, those are the very terms that I would insist on operating under as well Draco. It's important that I look after your interests and get the results you need to the best of my power." Peter replied.

"Excellent well the terms will be the same. You keep my confidence and you send the bill for the hours that you and your staff work for me directly to Gringotts, and I'll have them transfer the funds right out of the vault." Draco said flippantly as he knew that he had millions in the bank and that the solicitor's fees couldn't be that much.

"As you wish Draco. So, what is it exactly that you want me to work on for you?" Peter asked giving Draco a fatherly smile as he took a slow steady pull on his drink and necked the water in his glass completely, which prompted Draco to do the same with his Brandy where he allowed the drink to burn its way down his throat as Draco let out a belch that came out like the sound of a Dragon farting.

"Better out than in hey Draco." Peter jested with a chuckle and saluted Draco by raising his now refilled glass of water and taking another large gulp. Trying not to laugh at the look of anxiety that came on Draco's face as the reality hit the younger wizard that he wasn't cut out to be going toe to toe with what appeared to be such a seasoned spirit drinker in Peter Parkinson.

"Yes, I guess so." Draco replied as he picked up his glass and this time took a more tentative sip before resting the glass on the arm of his chair and taking a cough to clear his throat. "Well I have been approached by a selection of former, shall we say, acquaintances to provide assistance in the matter of a rent dispute. You see apparently, the owner of the land on which their business is on wants to change the terms and conditions of their rental agreement regarding the land and the business conducted on it." Draco explained as he saw Peter drain his drink and then steeling himself took another large drink of his own.

Draco thought that he was quite a seasoned drinker, having always drank at home with his father from the age of thirteen, whenever they had discussed the events going on in the magical world. However, the pace Peter was setting was brutal and he was damned if he was going to appear that he couldn't keep up.

Even though Draco was already starting to feel a little light headed and woozy from the alcohol pounding its way through his system. He was finding that he was relaxed and comfortable in his solicitor's presence, and the older wizard seemed to genuinely respect Draco and his views. He wasn't talking at him or down to him like his father used to.

Yes, he thought Peter Parkinson might be the perfect confidante and if he could win the older wizard round then maybe Draco could get the thing he wanted the most. His daughter.

"Am I right in assuming from the way your tone suggests that some of the business that are asking for aid are of a less than reputable nature?" Peter inquired, trying to confirm his suspicions as well, and also get Draco to divulge the names and number of business who were seeking his aid.

"Yes, some of them are shops that have more, shall we say, questionable morals and business practices. However, they are all owned by pureblood families that have been trading there for hundreds of years and now some upstart is creating waves by trying to change everything." Draco replied draining the rest of his drink.

"Well Draco as I will be assisting you with this matter, and because I have to look after your best interests primarily since you are my client and not these of people who have asked for you aid. What I would need is a list of exactly which shops and what they trade in. I'd also need a copy of the original tenancy agreement, along with the newly proposed one to see whether it's legal in its application and line with current regulations, whether the adjustments are realistic, what loopholes can be found etc." Peter explained. Draco nodded along not really understanding the finer aspects of what Peter was saying he needed, but didn't want to seem like he didn't understand to the older wizard.

"I'm sure I can be of assistance, but there are certain things that these shops are going to have to do and information they are going to have to reveal to me if they truly want your help. Knowledge is power my young friend and information is the key to gaining knowledge." Peter continued, seeing that he had the young man's interest now that they were talking about power. He knew that the whelp lusted after power more than anything, from what he knew of his father and what Pansy had told him about the youngest Malfoy.

"Well make a list of everything you need from them and I'll get them to provide the information for you." Draco replied as he drained his next drink, trying to remember how many glasses of Brandy he had had thus far as he was starting to feel a little intoxicated.

"Excellent." Peter exclaimed as he drained his water. He could see the younger wizard's eyes were starting to glaze over and thought that now was a good time to press onto other matters. "You said that there were some other issues you wanted advisement on Draco."

"Yes, there are both of snitch are of the upholds impudence to me." Draco said slurring his words a little a he started feeling a little headed as he shook his head a little.

"Oh, do tell." Peter said assuming that Draco had meant 'both of which are of the upmost importance to me.' He hid his smile by raising his glass to his lips and pretending to take a slow pull of his drink. He saw Draco raise the glass to his lips and take another drink with some of the liquid sloshing into his own lap, Draco seemed to be quite drunk.

"Bold…. No Gold… Squire, have you heard the name Gold Square?" Draco blurted out with a goofy grin, happy that he'd managed to get the name right eventually.

"Gold Square? No, I can't say that I have Draco. Is it a place?" Peter asked curious as he'd heard whispers of something called Gold Square around the Alley through his contacts but nothing concrete.

"It's apparently the name of a rival biddiler for some land that I want to purchase just behind Carkitt Market and Knockturn Alley…. You knows over there." Draco said slowly while waving his hand in the general direction of where Carkitt Market was located. "Apparently, the owner of the land is mibbing, hiding, or dead and not responding to commu…. Commmmmun, letters from Gringotts. Apparrrenntly the ministry is going to oversee the sale of the land if the owner doesn't come forward soon, and they will decide on a suitable amount of mold for the lanb owner if they come forward after the land is purchased." Draco explained his head swimming as he thought to explain.

Peter, seeing that his plan of getting Draco drunk to loosen his tongue was working a little too well as the boy was really starting to slur his words, got the gist of what Draco was saying. It sounded quite unlike a standard land purchase process as the land owner couldn't be traced and Peter knew that when that circumstance arouses then a different protocol was put in place by the ministry.

It wasn't completely unheard of as ownership of magical land was highly sought after, in demand, and not to mention extremely valuable, as the muggles throughout the centuries have taken over most of the worlds land mass. It was quite rare that land next to a well-established area shopping district like Diagon Alley became available.

Muggle London had built up so much over the years that even by muggle standards, land was at a premium and the muggles were having to build up or down instead of out. Thankfully the magical community didn't have as much of a problem in that regard, as long as the person setting up shop had someone capable of doing decent expansion charms on the interior of the shop, they could make the interior as big or small as was needed.

Still there was a waiting list on all the streets around the magical shopping district with Diagon Alley being the most sought after followed by Horizont Alley, Carkitt Market and then finally Knockturn Alley. Peter knew that his family had been very shrewd in negotiating a five-hundred-year lease when they last negotiated their deal four hundred and ninety-five years ago.

Peter knew that it would be himself having to renegotiate the terms of his practices tenancy in five years' time and had been notified by Gringotts that the land owner of Horizont Alley had recently decided to sell the land and a new owner was in place. The rumor his account manager at Gringotts had heard was that this Gold Square were buying up all the land they could around Diagon Alley but he didn't know what for.

When there was a situation where land was owned by a member or family of magical society and they were either deceased or out of contact by any magical means, which normally meant that they were dead, then the land would be taken under ownership of the Ministry of Magic, who would oversee the sale of the land. The interested parties however had to present their ideas to a committee at the ministry to show what their intentions were for the land and had to show how it would benefit magical society, and it wasn't necessarily the highest amount of gold that secured the land. The gold that was paid was held by the ministry for a term no less than ten years for the previous owner of the land to come forward and claim their compensation for the land that had been purchased off them.

If after that time no one had come forward to claim the land back, then the ministry used the funds to purchase more land in the muggle world in order to try and build more magical only communities.

This hadn't happened for about a century though, as land very rarely became available, and if it did then it was normally at a price that very few people in society other than the super-rich could afford.

"So, I take it that you are going to need my assistance to present to the ministry your proposal just in case the owners of the land can't be found and brought on side to sell to you?" Peter guessed jumping the conversation ahead to where he concluded it would most likely lead.

"Yes, that's exactly it. Bloody gobbbbblins are telling me that they needed me to tell them my plans and what I int… intenderrr... want to do with the land in order to geb it." Draco replied.

"Well if you are wanting them to handle the purchase of the land on their own, then you would need to tell them what you are planning so that they can sell it to the ministry officials. Of course, you could present the plans yourself or have your legal counsel or representative assist or do it for you, but that is something that you will have to decide at a later date. I'm sure a man of your means has many things on the go at any one time and your attention is needed in a variety of different places." Peter said flattering Draco's ego again as he was trying to get the boy to really start to invest his trust him. Peter knew that a young man with money, without the proper guidance could be walking through a river filled with sharks ready to take a big bite out of them and watch them bleed out their wealth.

"I think that you and I could make quuuuiiiiite the consibberable team Peter." Draco said raising his glass in salute as Peter mirrored his actions before draining his glass and Draco followed suit. Just then a paper bird flew into Peter's office and swirled slowly in the air before landing on Peter's lap. Peter instantly recognized his wife's hand writing and took out his pocket watch and saw he'd been in there with Draco for over an hour and half, so it was small wonder that the young wizard was half cut.

"Apologies Draco do you mind if I have a quick read of this, to see what is so urgent that one of my staffers had to interrupt our meeting?" Peter inquired as Draco raised a hand nonchalantly as if to wave the request away and show to go right ahead.

Peter opened the note: - ' _ **Darling, what are you still doing in there with him?! We have been back from lunch for ten minutes now and even though I managed to calm Pansy down a little, you still need to speak with her about why you're entertaining that boy like he's a client. Hurry up and kick him out!**_

 _ **Nicole x'**_

"Ah I'm terribly sorry Draco but I've got another client whose appointment was arranged for half an hour ago, currently sat waiting for me, and it's in regards to a business deal that I've nearly concluded. After this meeting I should have quite a bit of spare time available to dedicate to your cases." Peter lied smoothly.

"Of course, Peter, I understand time is galleons and all that. However, there is one other thing very imporbbbant to me that I need to discuss with you, but I want to have enough time to discuss that probberly with you. How about over dinner tonight, my treat?" Draco asked his eyes doing slow blinks as the room seemed to be shifting a little bit and he knew that he was definitely drunk.

"I'm sure that would be fine Draco. Any particular time that works best for you?" Peter asked curious as to the urgency of the matter Draco wanted to discuss with him.

"How about eight o'clock at Gents and Gentry? I'll have a tabqble booked and a bokkle of that gin you like so much on ice waiting for you." Draco replied with a slight hiccup, thinking that he'd have to go and buy a couple of potions as well as get some lunch to try and sober himself up a bit. He didn't fancy being drunk when discussing the next proposal he had for Peter Parkinson.

"Sounds perfect I'll meet you then young Draco." Peter replied, as he stood and watched Draco get to his feet gingerly and sway on the spot slightly. Peter extended his hand and shook Draco's hand, noticing how the blonde wizard had a very limp handshake, which he felt said a lot about the boy's character. When he'd first met Harry Potter, he had noticed how that young man had a lot of character as he had returned his shake firmly and with confidence.

"Excellent, well I shall see you later on then." Draco stated airily as he nodded and staggering just ever so slightly, reached gropingly for the door handle which he managed to grab on the second attempt.

"Errr any clue as to what tonight's topic of conversation is going to be Draco? Being a studious man I like to be as prepared as possible." Peter enquired as Draco turned with a smirk on his face.

"Oh course. Let's just say that I want to discubs getting into the rare flower buibiness with you." Draco replied as he chuckled to himself while pulling the door to the office open and it snapping shut behind him.

' _The rare flower business? What the hell does that mean and why would the Malfoy family be bothered about flowers?_ " Peter thought to himself as he made his way over to the drinks bar and saw that the young wizard had managed to consume almost three quarters of a bottle of Dragon Brandy, so he wasn't surprised that the Patriarch of the Malfoy family was a bit intoxicated. Although saying that he wasn't half as bad as he was going to be when he got outside the building and the fresh air hit him. This gave Peter another idea and he quickly moved to his desk and scribbled out a quick note on a red piece of parchment. He tapped it with his wand and the parchment folded into a small aero foil and flew off towards the window that Peter opened with a flick of his wand. The little paper plan flew out of the window and up the street.

With another flick of his wrist the window closed with a snap just as a second snap sounded as the door was opened. He turned to see his wife and daughter enter the room and take exactly the same stance with their legs shoulder width apart, their hands on their hips leaning forward slightly, and with faces that showed that they weren't very impressed. "Well?" they both said at the same time.

Peter shook his head slowly, seeing that this was going to be a difficult couple of minutes while he was interrogated by his wife and child. "Why don't you both take a seat while I explain." he suggested as he pointed his wand at the cabinet and summoned the bottle of dragon brandy and three tumblers and guided them onto his desk as he unstopped the bottle and began to pour. "Right let me explain..."

* * *

 **02:25hrs Thursday 25th August, Eleventh Year Dragon's lounge, Dragon's Lair, Mahoutokoro**

Harry and Hermione had made it back to the Dragon's Lair without incident, and had looked around the common room area to see that the paint explosion had been cleaned up. Harry wondered whether Emre and Chinook had in fact cleaned it all up by hand, or whether the house elves had insisted on doing the manual cleaning for them after Master Ken had gone back to bed.

Harry took the cloak off as they entered the eleventh-year lounge and Harry walked with Hermione to her room where they both ducked into her trunk. After giving each other a hug Hermione had thanked Harry for coming with her since she thought that it was nice for them to have done the pranks of the Phoenix Nest together. Harry had joked that her plan had been worthy of the Marauders and that he was going to have to start calling her Otty as her Marauder code name, which had caused Hermione to break into a huge smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him a good night as Harry went to his own trunk.

Harry was dead tired since it had been a really long day, and he wanted to get to bed. He made his way into his room and threw his bag on the bed, he went to his wardrobe to put his clothes away and get ready for bed. After using the bathroom, he entered his bedroom and turned the lamp on next to his bed. After taking his wands off, he grabbed his holly wand and turned off the main light leaving just the bedside lamp to light the room.

He took his glasses off and put them, along with his wands, on the bedside cabinet. He grabbed his bag and decided to finish reading Daphne's letter as he would reply to it the next day. Taking the letter out the envelope he got out of bed and slipped under the covers. He brought his knees up and flattened the letter out and rested it against his legs, scanning through it until he found where he had left off.

 _ **"I have something I need to tell you about and I've been thinking about how to say it for days now, but it's really quite hard to say it and why I feel the way I feel about it without it sounding stupid**_

 ** _I suppose the best thing I can do is just tell you what happened and then hope that I don't make myself look like too much of an idiot._**

 ** _So, I went on a night out with Pansy, Trace, Hannah and Suzie towards the end of last month. Pansy had seen Ron in a café in Diagon Alley with Lavender Brown, and she said that they were acting all suspiciously. Now Pansy being the gossip queen of Slytherin has a nose for smelling out the bullshit that people come out with and she and Tracey both have an irritatingly high sense of detection for when someone is trying to cover up something._**

 ** _They both managed to break my resistance down as I tried to keep what happened on our date from them. I told Tori, but I wanted to have my happy memories of our time together just for me, but they ended up getting the information out of me._**

 ** _Anyway Pansy, Hannah and Neville Longbottom had seen, or thought they had seen, Ron and Lavender kiss goodbye in the café, and that it was a bit more than a friendly kiss. I'm assuming you know all about that by now, because I know Tracey is writing to Hermione about it. I know he's your best friend and all, but if I see him I can't promise that I'm not going to hex him for cheating on her like that and in public. I love Hermione to bits, she's such a special person and she's one of my best friends and the thought of someone hurting her makes me sick._**

 ** _Over the last couple of weeks, the Prophet have been speculating where you have gone as they have come across Suzie a couple of times when she's been shopping asking her where you are, but she said that you're safe and well and that if you wanted people to know where you were then you'd have told them. Go Suzie!_**

 ** _She keeps responding, when asked about her and your relationship, that it's nothing to do with anyone else and that you're lives aren't worth people wasting their time gossiping about. It's not stopping them obviously as your big news and Rita Skeeter, the bitch, is constantly writing articles about where you could be, whether me, Pansy and Tracey have stolen you away from Suzie._**

 ** _She didn't know you were in Japan until Ron, the idiot, let it slip in an interview he did for Witch Weekly. I've enclosed a cutting of the article for you. I don't think that you and Hermione will be impressed with it._**

 ** _Anyway, so like I was saying we went on a night out to The Spiny Serpent and Suzie and Hannah got there before us and were in their booth when apparently, according to them, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot joined them at their table while they were waiting for us to arrive and propositioned them._**

 ** _Obviously, they shot them down and Hannah said that they dropped Neville and your name into the conversation to get the boys to back off and leave them alone. Suzie then questioned Terry about why he was propositioning her when he was in a relationship with Ginny and get this…. He tells Suzie that he's never told Ginny that they were going out and that he just meets with her every now and again for "a bit of a fumble"._**

 ** _So, then we get there and we sit down, we get a couple of rounds of cocktails. We asked for something different, that we hadn't tried before, and when they brought the drinks to the table we found that they had named them after you, Hermione, Neville and Ron._**

 ** _You never said anything about being a cocktail making mastermind! The waitress told us that you had a major hand in creating them. I have to admit that the ones named after yourself and Hermione were my favorites, and were almost as delicious as kissing you. What am I saying they were nice but nowhere near that nice._**

 ** _Anyway, that was the night that I found out about you and Suzie getting together. I know you like to keep your life private Harry, and it wasn't something we discussed with any chance of being overheard. We set privacy charms around us so we wouldn't be overheard. Tracey and Pansy were in their element extracting every detail about what happened between the three of you the night before you went away. I'm blushing furiously as I'm writing this, but rather than being upset about what happened I found myself getting massively turned on thinking about you and Susan got up to and well… I was jealous that it wasn't me in her place._**

 ** _Oh, my god, I can't believe I just admitted that to you. I'm so embarrassed and will most likely die of shame and embarrassment when I see you next but I had to tell you the truth._**

 ** _So, after that we left the booth and did some dancing, more drinks obviously, we were all pretty drunk and Tracey and Suzie went to the loo, while Hannah went to the bar with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie McMillan to get some shots. Did you know that they are going out with Lily Moon and Sally-Anne Perks now? So, that left me and Pansy dancing on the dance floor, and Pansy was doing a hilarious impersonation of a dance Theo Nott was doing at the Yule ball that made her look like a chicken flapping its wings._**

 ** _We were having a really good time, when I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and at first I thought it might be Tracey or Suzie messing around, so I spun round to find none other than Terry Boot staring at me. He was really drunk and was really slurring his words. Anyway, he started insinuating that I was dancing provocatively towards him, which believe me wasn't true since I didn't even know he was still there._**

 ** _He started going on about how much of a sexy dancer I was and to give him a kiss. I told him to get his hands off me otherwise my boyfriend would kick his arse. He asked who my boyfriend was, and I only said it as Suzie had told me it worked for her earlier, but I told him you were my boyfriend and that you'd get really mad at him for man handling me._**

 ** _I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to him, as I've no right to claim to be your girlfriend and wishful thinking aside, I was just scared and thought that it would work as no one in Britain would even dream of taking you on. Anyway, it was wishful thinking. I managed to shove him off but he grabbed my wrist so hard I couldn't get away from him. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me again, but harder so I couldn't get away again. I was desperate for help and saw that Anthony Goldstein was keeping Pansy back from helping me as she struggled against him and I knew I couldn't escape._**

 ** _Anyway, I'm sorry about the splotches on the ink but I can't help but cry when I recall all of this and I've needed to get some parchment as this is my last piece, he wouldn't let me go. Then the next thing I know, he put his hands on my boobs and was feeling me up while trying to put his other hand down my trousers._**

 ** _It was horrible and even thinking about it now makes me shiver and feel sick. It was absolutely horrendous being unable to shake him off and stop him doing what he was doing. While he was doing it, he was saying that I should let him do what he wants as he'd already stolen Ginny away from you and that he would make me feel as good as he made her feel._**

 ** _The reason I'm telling you this, and I mean the real reason, isn't because I want you to pummel him into the ground or curse him to oblivion or anything as Tracey's fist did half of that job when she punched him for doing what he did and Suzie's foot made sure the message sank in fully when she kicked him between the legs. The real reason is that it made me realize that... that I only ever want you to touch me like he was trying to do. There I said it... I'm totally embarrassed and I imagine that will give you a real chuckle._**

 ** _But I mean it Harry. I know that you don't know me that well, and it's not fair because I feel like I've known you for years because of everything Hermione has told me about you. I have seen through her eyes and my own how hard Hogwarts was for you at times and the number of times I lay awake at night planning how I could create a situation to talk to you or plan my days so that I'd bump into you in the halls and corridors just so I could see you. I know this makes me sound like a silly little girl with a crush but every time I close my eyes and think about who I want to touch me in the most delicious of ways my mind only ever pictures you._**

 ** _I know your life is complicated and I know you probably feel like things are pulling you in a thousand different directions at the moment, but I'd really like for you to give me the chance to keep showing you the real me and for you to trust me or allow me to earn that trust by getting to see the real you as well._**

 ** _Oh, shoot I've got to go. I can hear Tori downstairs calling me saying that my Uncle Cuthbert and Aunt Eleanor are here. God they're such a pair of trolls, I'm not looking forward to this at all._**

 ** _Anyway Mr., You owe me a letter at least, and please be gentle with me if you reply as I'm embarrassed enough as it is._**

 ** _Lots of love and stuff._**

 ** _Daphne_**

 ** _xxx_**

After finishing the letter Harry went back and re-read through it. He felt his anger bubbling to the surface as he read what Terry Boot had done, and mused on why the former Ravenclaw seemed to have such a dislike for him that every girl who was rumored to like Harry, be in a relationship with him or in this case claimed to be in a relationship with him, seemed to be a target for the wizard. He seemed determined to take what was Harry's as he had won Ginny's affections from him and helped ruin that relationship.

Susan had told him that she was seeing him as well but the only reason he had backed off her was because the Slytherin girls had arrived at the club by the sound of it. Then after Daphne had told him that she was seeing him he still felt he could feel her up and sexually assault her and for what reason? No, Terry Boot had officially made it onto Harry's shit list and a day of reckoning was definitely going to come to the Boot families' door. Harry didn't like bullies and he especially didn't like men who thought they could try and intimidate or assault women be it physically, psychologically, or emotionally.

He read the part about how Daphne felt for him and he was surprised she seemed to feel so strongly for him after only having known him for such a short period of time. Thinking about it though all the girls from the Ancient Runes class felt like they knew him because of Hermione telling them all about him, so they all had him at an unfair advantage as he was still getting to know the girls who he now referred to as the Slytherpuffs.

When he thought about how he felt about them, all he knew was that he would have been an extremely lucky bloke having the affections of anyone of them. He felt really bad that Daphne had been through something like this and wondered if she hadn't mentioned his name whether Terry would have been so aggressive towards her.

Kicking off the quilt he went to his writing desk and took some parchment along with a bottle of ink and a self-inking quill. He dipped the quill into the ink pot and wiped off the excess activating the charm on the quill.

He weighed the parchment down and began to write: -

 ** _Dearest Daphne,_**

 ** _I hope this letter finds you well and in better spirits that your last letter to me finished, and I hope that your Aunt and Uncle's visit wasn't too bad. Believe me I know how horrible Aunts and Uncles can be and I hope yours are nothing like mine._**

 ** _Firstly, Daphne let me apologize profusely for my serious mistake. I'm really sorry for not floo-ing you and even more sorry that I didn't have the time to just come to your house again after our date. Yes, Pansy and Tracey did both trick me into spending some time with them before I left for Japan but still. I'm a fool and an idiot for not following our date up with a second. You put so much effort into our date and I really should have reciprocated and taken you out for just as good a day and evening as you gave me._**

 ** _I can't believe how much you girls all talk about me and what has been happening. Is there no privacy in the world anymore? It's horrendous and I feel absolutely awful since you must have felt really used by me, since I didn't contact you after you opened yourself up so much on our date and telling me that you'd wanted to kiss me and everything else and then doing it._**

 ** _I have to tell you Daphne I think about our first kiss all the time, and I can honestly say that our date was the best one that I've ever been on. It was one of the best day and nights of my life. I love that picture of us at the restaurant as well. I've got a copy of it next to my bed at Potter Manor and really regret not packing it, but circumstances changed before I left and I had to rely on Beatrice to pack my things for me as I got tied up._**

 ** _'_** _Ha Literally'_ Harry thought to himself as he recalled why he hadn't done his own packing.

 _ **I was in such a flap the morning I left that I can't believe that I forgot one of the things that matters the most to me. I won't have this talk about you saying that you are letting the side down on our photo though. You look absolutely stunning in that photo as you always do, and I can't believe a girl who looks as good as you would even look twice at a messy haired sod like me. I think we look good together as well and I promise that when I get back for Christmas break that I'll take you out properly and we can have some fun together.**_

 _ **Mahoutokoro is absolutely amazing. It's sort of similar to Hogwarts but completely different. (I guess that makes no sense)"**_ Harry went on and wrote all about the school and what had happened so far. He told Daphne all about the sorting, the different clan territories, the school and grounds itself, as well as the Banzai Bazaar and the Asian Express. He told her about his classes and how he reckons he'd be up to speed with runes by the end of the year. He told her about what had happened in dueling class and what he and Hermione had just done in the Phoenix Nest. The only things he didn't tell her about, and he didn't know why, was how much he was enjoying having Hermione all to himself and the truth or dare.

Reading back through her letter he got to the part about what had happened on the girls' night out. **_"So, you've tried some of the cocktails me and Spike were working on then? Did you really like them or are you just being nice? I was tempted to suggest he call the shot he wanted to name after Ron 'Weasley is our king' but thought that Ron might get a bit tetchy if he ever found out, ha ha._**

 ** _I'm really sorry about what happened with Terry Boot, Daphne. The pig had absolutely no right putting his hands on you and I promise that he will regret doing so._**

 ** _Of course, I'm not mad that you said you were my girlfriend. Jeez if I had a girlfriend like you I'd be shouting it from the roof tops for all and sundry to hear. I don't mind you saying you're my girlfriend especially if it's going to keep the creeps away. But thinking about it, it might be safer to not say it. I would hate to think that it might make you more of a target._**

 ** _Not that I'm saying Terry wouldn't have done what he did anyway as you are gorgeous... just that he might have seen it as a double prize going after someone I care about. Believe me when I see that fool he's going to regret ever laying his hands on you. When I'm through with him he's going to be lucky to be able to hold a wand for a good long time._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you can forgive me and I hope to hear from you soon since at least I've written to you twice this month since I got here._**

 ** _Hope to hear from you soon,_**

 ** _Harry_**

 ** _xXx_**

Harry read through the letter again and thought it sounded alright. It was a strange sensation as he really did want to protect Daphne from unwanted advances, and the thought of Terry Boot having his grubby little mitts on Daphne made Harry's blood boil with anger. What surprised him the most was that he actually felt like that, because he didn't really know Daphne, Pansy, Tracey, or even Susan that well. Although he seemed to be developing the same sort of obsessive urge to protect them like he felt for Hermione, although maybe not to the same degree.

As he sat there reflecting on how his life had changed these last few months, it was quite a startling contrast to how his life had been. Girls seemed to throw themselves at him these days and he didn't know why, but he seemed powerless most of the time to stop himself.

The only time in the last couple of months where he'd managed to show any sort of control occurred when a naked Fleur had entered the shower while he was in there, and in the grand scheme of things it had taken every fiber of his being, every single bit of willpower, to not touch her when she was there right in front of him. She was teasing him as well because he could remember her perfect breasts and nipples grazing his chest as he had squeezed his way passed her when exiting the shower that day.

He seemed to have this unstoppable sexual urge in him these days and he didn't know why. Hermione and he were constantly flirting with each other these days, which was a really exciting new dynamic to their friendship and it seemed like both of them were like attack dogs straining at the leash to kiss each other. Harry was ignorant to the fact that Hermione initiated as much physical contact with him these days that she could.

Nor was he ignorant to the fact that he enjoyed it and initiated it just as much as she did. He couldn't believe how his bookish best friend had changed over the years towards him from being a bossy, little, controlling girl, who was constantly trying to keep him on the straight and narrow into the absolutely stunningly beautiful, intelligent, and driven woman who she was today. His time with Hermione seemed to be help unlock some inner wild side to her that he had only seen flashes off in the past, but he was seeing more and more of these days.

He had to admit that he liked it. It turned him on and he wanted more than anything to see her take the leash off her restraint and see where things would take them. He knew that the thing holding them both back was Ron. If what Tracey said was true, and Ron had cheated on Hermione, then she confronted him about it, and he admitted it to Hermione, then Harry had no doubt that Ron and Hermione's relationship would be over.

Harry was convinced that if that happened that he could help hold Ron and Hermione's friendship together and help repair that at least. As for any romantic relationship Harry wanted it to fail. He felt like a bit of a shit for wanting his two best friends to not work out, but knowing them both better than anyone he knew they weren't right for each other.

He could only remember ever having one argument with Hermione, after Sirius had sent him his Firebolt, but that was partly with Ron egging him on, his own immaturity, and because Hermione had only done it because she was concerned for his safety.

He knew that he could make Hermione happy and more than that he wanted it more than anything else in this world. When he closed his eyes, and imagined himself being told he was going to be a dad or saying his wedding vows in his mind's eye it was always Hermione's face that he saw.

It was always Hermione who he had seen himself growing old with, when he had allowed himself a fleeting chance to look at a future beyond Voldemort and his own death. He had not allowed himself those moments very often because he hadn't wanted to give himself false hope or doubt about doing what needed to be done when the time came.

He only allowed himself those thoughts twice over the years. In third year after he and Hermione had gone back in time and saved Sirius, and the previous year when they had spent those nights alone in the tent together while on the run from the Death Eaters. However, since Voldemort's defeat, those thoughts had replaced his nightmares most nights with wonderful dreams of himself and Hermione married to each other, raising a family together, happy, and in love.

Harry felt, in a sense, that they were a torture of a different kind as he wanted them more than anything. Recently though he'd had different dreams with Susan floating into them as well as Tracey, Pansy, Daphne and even Fleur entering, and he didn't understand fully what that meant.

He knew he wanted a large family, since it was something that he'd been denied and had snatched away from him repeatedly his entirely life. He knew that Hermione was his family and Ron and the other Weasleys as well, of course, but he knew in his heart of hearts that if he was ever forced to, and he prayed that day never came, but if he had to choose between all the Weasleys or Hermione, then he would make that choice in the blink of an eye.

It was these thoughts that stirred and swirled through Harry's mind as he folded up Daphne's letter and put it in the top drawer of his bedside cabinet. He saw the four pairs of women's panties in there and chuckled to himself that he was getting quite the collection these days.

He picked them all up and noticed that the two latest additions were the same underwear style but in different colors, and he thought about how strange his life was now that ever single witch he seemed to meet these days was practically, and unashamedly, throwing themselves at him. So far, he had just been…. well a selfish bastard was probably the best way of describing it since he had hardly been a one witch man since his split with Ginny, which was something he never thought he could be but it just seemed so easy to have whoever he wanted these days.

He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't help wanting to do exactly what he wanted for once in his life. He had been used and manipulated for all of his life and the only real choice, the only real important choice he had made of his own free will, was that he was going to embrace death and go towards it when he had decided to go after Voldemort and try and destroy him.

He'd chosen to embrace death and sacrifice himself for his friends and the people he cared about and loved. But also for a world that had poured scorn and ridicule on him at every opportunity, and rather than trying to help him had just gone along with what was written about him or what people said about him.

Surely he'd earned the right to be selfish for once in his life. He deserved to be happy didn't he, because he spent so much of his life trying to make others happy then why he shouldn't he? However, in the back of his mind a voice was calling out to him, reminding him that while wanting to be happy was a good thing and he did deserve it, that it wasn't necessarily the best way he was going about it.

He knew he loved Hermione. He felt like he was falling for Susan, and he knew that he cared about the three Slytherin girls who had, seemingly by magic, entered into his life and he felt like he had known them for years and understood them. He didn't know what was going on with the girls as the three Slytherin girls definitely talked about him between each other and seemed to be having some sort of contest or something involving him.

Daphne had mentioned that the three of them had spoken with Hannah and Susan about the night before he left for Japan, but rather than Daphne being hurt or angry about it she spoke to him about wishing it had been her.

He truly didn't understand what was going on, but while they all appeared to be happy and no one was angry at him, he was going to go along with it until a time Hermione's and his relationship could change.

As he looked at the panties that Susan had sent him he couldn't help but think back to that amazing night when they had together, as he recalled how unbelievable the sex he and Susan had. It had been absolutely mind blowing, and made even better by having Hannah there watching them while playing with herself.

It was the most erotic and sexy thing that he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but admit to himself that getting watched while making love to Susan had turned him on massively, and he'd pictured the same situation again with Hermione, Pansy, Tracey and Daphne all being there in Hannah's place.

As Harry recalled the image of Hannah getting herself off while watching them, he couldn't help but feel racked with guilt as he knew Neville really liked Hannah and was falling for her and he'd seen her in such an intimate situation. Saying that she had seen him and Susan in an even more intimate situation. He would have to have a quiet word with Hannah when he got back to England and see whether she planned on mentioning that little incident to Neville or not.

He didn't think that Hannah was attracted to him but the little comment she'd made after watching them had raised a little flag in his mind as it had confused him at the time.

As he put Susan's, Rosa's and Hester's underwear back in the drawer thinking about how he was going to go about giving them back, he saw the little baby blue pair that his late night visitor had left him. It had been probably the most intense blow job he'd ever had and he still didn't know who it was that had done it. Bronwen had thrown him by giving him the information about who in their year had the skill and know how to crack the rune cluster into his pod.

From what had occurred it sounded like there were at least three girls in Phoenix who were now suspects although if Bronwen was playing coy with him then it could be all five. From what she had said there were three girls capable from Dragon of getting in. However given how things had gone since arriving at the Dragon's Lair he would say only Hester seemed to be properly motivated to trying to break in.

All the Tiger girls were suspects although, other than Hilde and possibly Mio who had been pinching him bum on the Asian Express before arriving at school, he didn't think Fu, Li or Ling would have done it since he knew that they fancied Chen, Sapporo and Jürgen.

He'd already found out that it wasn't June but that still left Gwen as his prime suspect and three Turtles who may have been telling him a fib by denying it was them. He decided that he'd have to find a way to question Gwen about it and soon.

He put the blue cotton panties back into his drawer and closed it. He grabbed his wand and extinguished the lights as he tried to go to sleep. His mind kept drifting back to the first time he had slept with Susan, except this time his mind had Daphne on top of him riding him to orgasm while Hermione was at the door wearing very little playing with herself while watching.

Harry thought to himself how these were the kind of dreams he should have been having as a teenage boy growing up, not the visions he'd had of people being attacked or killed. It wasn't long before Harry fell to sleep with a big smile on his face and a stirring in his boxer shorts.


	80. Chapter 80 - Cause and Effect

**AN- Hello my rabid readers and welcome back to my story. I know it's been a couple of weeks and you've all probably invested your time reading other peoples stuff but hopefully you'll be happy to jump back on board HP and The Jade Dragon.**

 **I'm well rested and refreshed from my break and had a good time and managed to get some writing done while I was away, which I'm currently typing up to send to Goldzar. Got to admit writing stuff out by hand is an absolute ballache to then have to type it all up afterwards as I wrote thirty pages while I was away by hand and it's taking me ages to type it all up.**

 **So not a massively long chapter this one and Shacko74 my 750th follower cashed in his IOU for this one and seemed to enjoy it so I hope you all will enjoy it as well. I'm going to be trying to churn out the chapters over the next couple of weeks because I'm all spent up from my holidays so will be investing a lot more time in the house on weekends and I'm going to dedicate more of my time in the evenings to writing things up and I've planned my next eight ten chapters out already and I'm going great guns on it.**

 **Thanks for all the PM's while I was away and I think I managed to reply to most of them but apologises if I haven't yet. I'll go through them again and see if I missed anyone out as I don't want you thinking I was being rude. I had limited wifi in my hotel, which was a bit primitive and I had to keep going to the reception to use it. Bleeding mental as I was in Fuerteventura so it wasn't like I was in the middle of nowhere but hey ho.**

 **I've also had a bit of a disaster in that I lost my original memory stick with my full character profile and history list but thankfully I've got a lot of it written in some books and saved on the site already. So I'll be up dating that again soon over the next few chapters as I've had a PM saying that it would be nice to have something to help describe what certain characters look like and I suppose it would be handy for you all to have something to refer back to in that regard if I'm not mentioning it in the chapter.**

 **Right so without further a do please enjoy chapter 80. I had fun writing it and feel free as always to PM or review as and if you want to.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 80 – Cause and Effect**

 **Thursday 25th August**

Stacey Wong could barely contain her excitement. She was getting more and more excited with every step that she took towards the location where the Lord's apartments were rumored to be in the grounds. She had received a very cryptic note from Harry Potter asking her to attend the locations of the Lord's apartments after potions class. Stacey and the rest of the eleventh years had a free period that afternoon, and even though she really wanted some lunch, she wanted to see what Harry Potter wanted with her more.

She had run to the nearest bathroom to reapply her make up properly. She had told Lei that she was going to have to do their homework later, and had lied easily that she was required to go and see Master Bo since he had a prefect duty that he required her to perform. This had happened a lot over the years, when one of the Master's needed help they would always call on the prefects or Head Boy or Girl for assistance, so Lei didn't question it.

Stacey was walking along the path and passed the greenhouses, wondering about what Harry wanted to talk to her about and wondered whether it was something to do with Bronwen. Ever since the first round of truth or dare, when her friend had met up with Harry, Stacey had noticed a positive change in her friend but hadn't been given any details by Bronwen as to what had caused the change.

She passed the greenhouses and continued down the path that would eventually lead to the dueling hall and then onto Tiger Land. Stacey noticed for the first time in over ten years a sandstone column about a meter high, with a bronze plaque on the top of it, and what looked like a piece of parchment down a short path about eight meters long, that she had never noticed before. Tentatively Stacey walked down the path towards the column, and looked around and saw no one else within the vicinity of the stone column. She reached for the note of parchment and read: -

 _ **"Pledge, 'I'm here to see my Lord and Master' and the way shall be revealed."**_

Stacey, curious at the wording used on the note, repeated the line and was surprised to see that the end of the path then extended out to the tree line another seven or eight meters further ahead. As she approached, she saw the trees at the end of the path slowly start to part. As she stepped through them, they revealed a little one bedroom hut that had a porch running all the way around it with the roof stretching out over the porch decking covering it from the rain.

There were no windows on the hut and only the one door. In front of the door stood Harry Potter in his school uniform of black leather shoes, tight black trousers and a crisp white shirt of which he had rolled the sleeves up and was showing his toned forearms that were crossed over his chest. His hair was a little messier than she had seen it, but his sparkling emerald eyes seemed to be boring into her as if she had done something wrong. Stacey gave him a small wave, which he didn't return. Instead he turned on the spot and opened the door into the hut and left it open slightly for her to follow.

Wondering what was wrong with Harry and what she had done to annoy him, since he looked really pissed off, Stacey quickened her pace along the path before hopping up onto the porch decking and approaching the door. She saw through the gap that the interior was in darkness, with only the aid of a couple of torches providing the light in the interior of the hut. Stacey couldn't help thinking that for a Lord's apartment the outside looked a little underwhelming, as she entered the room and closed the door behind her as she heard a series of locks click and slide into place as the darkness surrounded her.

Stacey couldn't help the involuntary shiver that ran through her at hearing the door was now secured and she was locked inside the room with Harry. Stacey waited for her eyes to adjust to the room and saw that the corners of the room were about twenty feet by twenty feet, and the corners of the room were coated in darkness. There were two lamps floating mid-air in the room, one of them was hovering about seven feet in the air over a very worn looking leather arm chair. The other was floating over a double bed in the middle of the room that was made out of cast iron in the frame, foot and head boards.

"I see you have come." Harry's voice stated from the darkness. Although Stacey couldn't tell from which corner it had come from.

"Harry, where are you?" Stacey asked. Her head whipped around to each corner trying to discover where Harry was.

"You are no longer permitted to call me by that name when we are alone. From now on you are to refer to me as 'Master or My Lord'." Harry's voice commanded quietly. Stacey felt a violent shiver run like snakes under her skin all over her body as her arousal flared at having Harry tell her to refer to him as 'My Lord or Master'. Not daring to hope that one of her fantasies was happening, she decided to test the waters.

"Harry. Come on now, come out and tell me what this is all about." Stacey demanded, the excitement barely contained in her voice. She felt her nipples harden as she sensed movement within the room, even though she couldn't ascertain from where exactly.

Stacey suddenly felt an invisible pair of hands take her firmly by the wrists, pulling her hands together, and her wrists connecting. It felt like her wrists were tied together but there was no rope or anything else that had secured them other than magic.

"I told you to refer to me as Master or My Lord. Failing to do that, and you shall be punished." Harry's voice echoed quietly around the room almost like a hiss.

"Yes Master." Stacey replied, her pussy starting to tingle at having had her hands restrained and being threatened with punishment for disobeying.

"Good, very good." Harry commented. Stacey saw a barefoot and shirtless Harry Potter emerge from the darkness to her left, his glasses gone and his beautiful emerald eyes sparkling, as he stepped into the light. Stacey could feel herself shaking with excitement as Harry approached her as she licked her lips at looking at his sculptured torso. Stacey allowed her head to bow in reverence as he approached, and she felt her heart thumping away quicker as he came nearer and her breath caught in her throat. Harry stopped in front of Stacey and gently ran his hand along her jaw tenderly. She shifted her head like a cat nuzzling against his hand, and almost purring in pleasure at having him touch her so intimately.

He shifted his hand and raised her chin so that his eyes met hers, "Do you like calling me Master, Stacey?" Harry inquired in a whisper, his face inches away from hers as he drank her in with his eyes. He saw Stacey bite her lip as she nodded her head and whispered "Yes." in response.

"Yes what?" Harry asked his eyes hardening, holding her chin more firmly in his hand.

"Yes Master." Stacey replied almost as a whimper as she felt herself tingling in anticipation.

"Do you want me to take control of you Stacey?" Harry asked, letting go of her chin and running his fingers down onto her throat as if he was going to choke her, before allowing his index finger to trail gently across her throat as he slowly walked around her accessing her. Stacey could feel his eyes on her, drinking her in as he made his way around her, before she felt his hand disappointingly leave her throat when he came to a stop behind her.

"Yes Master." She breathed out feeling another wave of pleasure run through her. She'd always had a fantasy about being dominated, but she'd never had it with Harry Potter before and she was finding that she was soaked already.

She felt Harry's body press up behind her, and her nose took in the most intoxicating smell of broom polish, fresh coffee, and strawberry. She felt Harry press against her. She also felt a slight prod on one of her fingers, which she then flexed. She bit her lip to try and stifle a small moan escaping her lips as she imagined what it was that had poked her. She leant back slightly and found that her back was pressed against Harry's chest and there it was. Her hand was touching something pretty firm and from the feeling of her fingers quite thick.

"I think one of us is wearing too many clothes." Harry whispered in her ear. Almost like a kiss that made Stacey's knees tremble. She pressed her thighs together as best she could to try and satisfy the burning desire between her legs. "I'm going to sit in that chair and you are going to slowly take your clothes off." Harry whispered again. He gave her a little kiss on the ear and pressed his hips forward grinding his rapidly hardening member against the back of Stacey's hand. He moved away from her and took his seat in the arm chair with his hands grasping the ends of the chairs, as he relaxed and waited for Stacey to start to strip.

Stacey made her way towards Harry and stopped a couple of feet in front of him. Her head was spinning with lust and desire. She wanted to press the fantasy as much as she could, and she was scared he wouldn't be happy with the part she had played thus far. She said. "I want to be your slave and you my master. I want you to take me in hand and dominate me, To tell me what to do, how and when to do it, and if you don't like it punish me for it!".

Her head was spinning and she felt another wave of pleasure go through her as she said the words and tried to rub her thighs against each other to help quench the desire between her legs. She saw Harry's face take on a sexy little smirk before he gained his composure and set his face into an unreadable mask once again. "That is good my little pet. I want you to remove your clothes slowly and tell me more about why you want me to be your master." Harry commanded as he noticed Stacey staring lustily between his legs at his rapidly hardening cock. He waved his wand and Stacey felt her hands suddenly unbound since she was able to move them again. She started slowly turning on the spot as she explained to him why she wanted him to be her Master.

Stacey let out a little humorless laugh as she slowly ran her hands across her bust and couldn't resist giving her nipples a quick pinch. She then lowered them and started undoing the buttons on her blazer before shrugging it off her shoulders, revealing her tight blouse barely containing her bust. "I have wanted to be a submissive ever since you arrived here, but I have never had chance to act on it until today. The why is pretty simple really, I have been the one that has been in charge in my clan as a prefect, now senior prefect, at home I'm in charge of keeping things running, and had to make all the decisions since I turned fourteen since my parents are away a lot of the time with different events and meetings, and I had to raise my younger siblings pretty much on my own and I want someone else to take control so that I can be free of it. I want that person to be you.." Stacey explained as she pulled her tie undone, but left it hanging around her neck as she slowly started, teasingly, undoing the buttons on her blouse until she'd undone the top half of them, then she took her breasts and pushed them together.

"I didn't tell you to touch yourself. I decide when you get pleasure." Harry said firmly as Stacey dropped her hands quickly to her sides before he waved for her to continue.

"Yes Master, forgive me Master. I have had to set a lot of things in my social life aside for years in order to get to where I am now. I've had to look after myself and my siblings like I saw fit and make all the decisions and be the strong one...So... So, I want to be the one that is told what to do for once, when to do it and how. This might just be an experiment right now, but so far I liking my decision and could see this becoming a life style." Stacey finished. She unclipped her skirt and allowed it to drop to the floor with her blouse falling to just below her panties, covering herself from Harry's view. She looked at him, looking at her nether regions, trying to get a glimpse of what the tails of her blouse were hiding. She started slowly and sensually rolling her knee-high socks off her legs after kicking off her shoes, while flashing Harry a glimpse of her bra concealed cleavage as she bent down.

Without much of a pause she continued. "Why you? I've fantasized about you for a long time. From what I've read about you in the Tri-Wizard tournament and things I've heard others saying about you. One of the first things that got my attention was that everyone describes you as completely trustworthy, brave, honorable, and decent, so I know you wouldn't hurt me. When I first saw you I noticed how you are so completely unaware of how good looking you are and that made you even more attractive. Tonight, I want you to make my dreams come true. Please Master command me more, I beg you."

Harry's hard on looked to be straining against his trousers, and Stacey couldn't help but lick her lips. "Stop taking off your clothes and get on your knees." Harry commanded as he rose from the arm chair. Stacey got onto her knees as commanded and felt herself gushing as she saw Harry confidently move towards her.

Stacey bowed her head as Harry stopped in front of her with his pelvis right in front of Stacey's face. She almost growled with want as she fought to restrain herself from just reaching forward and claiming what she had wanted ever since she had seen him in the Jade Pagoda his first night and Mahoutokoro. She suddenly felt Harry's hand in her hair, which she had worn down, and Harry gently pulled it back forcing her head back as a gasp of pleasure escaped from Stacey's mouth. She had fantasized about this, but having Harry know what she wanted before even asking or insinuating was turning her on so much her panties were soaked. She was expecting to be surrounded in a puddle of her own excitement in no time.

"Mmmmmm I like you on your knees in front of me, my little pet. So far you have been a good little pet and I think you deserve a little reward." Harry explained. He bent over and kissed Stacey on the lips causing a moan of pleasure to escape Stacey's mouth. She wanted more, No she needed more, and Harry was kissing her very tenderly and she wanted to release the animal in him. Being bold Stacey moved quickly and captured his lower lip and bit it. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to send a bit of pain through Harry.

"Owww." Harry exclaimed pulling back. "That wasn't very wise my little pet, biting your Master. Now you are going to be punished." Harry stated. Pulling her hair, a little more firmly, he pulled her so she kneeling up rather than with her bottom on the ground. The hardwood floor was uncomfortable to kneel on, but Stacey couldn't help but smile at the thought of how Harry was going to punish her for being naughty and biting her Master.

"Undo my belt and unbutton my trousers, and then pull them down" Harry commanded her. Letting go of Stacey's hair, she eagerly scrambled at his belt, desperate to please him. She made quick work of the belt, the zipper, and then popping the button open on his trousers. She slowly pulled them down as Harry stepped out of them leaving her face to face with his engorged penis contained only by a pair of tight fitting grey boxer shorts. "Now them." Harry said indicating his boxer shorts.

Stacey moved her hands forward but Harry swatted her hands away. "No as you seem to want to bite your Master, you'll do it with your teeth. Stacey let out a small purr and put a pout on a face like she was unhappy with her punishment, while internally she was ecstatic. She rested her hands onto Harry's muscular thighs and nuzzled her way to the waist band of the boxers and getting the band slowly started pulling the waist band towards her and over his engorged penis. As it sprung free it hit her on the forehead.

She got his boxers down to the floor around his ankles eventually after he had to reprimand her again as she hand rubbed his hard cock all over her face before he had to order her to get them off him. She was on her hands and knees with her head just above the wooden floor with her pantie clad bottom pointing in the air. She had her hands flat on the floor and was just starting to push herself up off the floor when she felt Harry's hand in her hair again and him holding her in place. She saw him kick his boxers to the side as she stared at the floor and then his feet move from her view. She sensed him moving so that he was kneeling just in front of her. He pulled her up gently but firmly by the hair so she was looking up at him, but not before her eyes passed his godly erect cock standing to attention in front of her. Stacey thought it must be at least eight inches long and was very thick. It would easily stretch her if her Master wanted to take things that far.

"Now my pet I want you to take my cock in your mouth and suck it with everything you have, in order to try and obtain my forgiveness." Harry commanded. He used both hands to form Stacey's hair up into a ponytail, which he held in his fist. Stacey hesitated only a second as she looked at Harry's magnificent cock, before her lust and want took over. Her tongue shot out quickly and she licked the head before taking it into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head as her wet lips slid down Harry's thick shaft. She had only done this a couple of times before, but Harry was a lot thicker than the other boys she had been with.

Harry was in heaven as she slowly moved her mouth back and forth on his cock. Sucking and licking it like her life depended on it. After a few minutes, Stacey started to squirm and Harry looked down to see her hand moving underneath her, and she appeared to be playing with her own crotch. Harry continued to play the part she had given him, even though he really had no idea what he was doing as far as that went. "Stop touching yourself, I didn't give you permission for that."

Stacey stopped and gently cupped his balls with the hand she had been using on herself. "Yes master", she said with the head of his cock still in her mouth causing it to twitch.

The way she said it and the extra stimulation on his scrotum had Harry ready to blow. He tried to step back but Stacey seemed to be stuck to his cock. "Pet, I'm gonna cum." Harry said trying to warn her so that she could get his cock out of her mouth, but Stacey ignored him and seemed to redouble her efforts He wasn't sure she had heard him. "Stacey... Ooooh fuck, I'm...gonna cum. Where do you want it?"

Stacey assumed that thought he was still playing the part of the master to her slave and responded more to what she thought he wanted to hear than what she really wanted. "I want to taste your cum Master."

With that it didn't matter if she meant it or not, the way she said it pushed Harry over the edge. As soon as her tongue licked the underside of his cock, Harry's entire body tensed as he thrust into her mouth and shot hot ropes of cum into her mouth. He lost count of how many times his cock pulsed inside Stacey's moaning mouth. He came so hard his buttocks clenched as he continued for what felt like ages sending cum down her throat, while concentrating on staying on his knees and not falling over.

Harry couldn't remember ever having such an intense and huge orgasm, but Stacey took it and what she couldn't dripped out the corners of her mouth. Stacey wiped up the remnants with her finger and licked it off like it was the best thing she ever tasted.

Stacey's head was swimming, her legs were weak, and her pussy was on fire with want. As the world came back into focus, she looked up at Harry expectantly. Stacey couldn't believe what was going on and really couldn't believe who with. At that moment, she didn't give a damn about Master, Slave, Dom or Submissive, she just wanted this man and for them both to be naked and in bed. Harry reached down and picked her up so that she would be standing.

As she stood up, dropping character, Stacey suggested "I know it will take me some time to be ready to go again after that huge orgasm. I am new to this also, maybe we could learn together?" She looked at Harry's cock, amazed that it was still as hard as it had been before he had come.

"I'd like that" Harry replied, giving her a grin that made her heart melt. "But I think that first you need to get out of those clothes and into bed with me." Stacey nearly came right there.

Without a word, Stacey pushed him onto the middle of the bed and stood over him. She began slowly unbuttoning the rest of her blouse, and doing an effective job of teasing the hell out of him as she did it. As her shirt began to fall open it revealed the most beautiful set of C-cup covered breasts. There was no way that the white lace bra she had on would hold them. They stood out from her chest like two perfect round melons just begging to be kissed and fondled. It took all of Harry's will power not to pounce on her right then.

When she got to the last visible button before the blouse she stopped. She turned so her back was now facing Harry and Stacey, looking over her shoulder at Harry, moved both hands to her hips and hooked her thumbs into the band of her white lace panties. Then without bending her knees, she bent over pulling the panties down with her, until her hands were planted firmly on the floor just in front of her feet.

Her ass was wonderful, even being slightly covered by the poor lighting in the room, and Harry wanted to reach out and touch it. Her back still to Harry she stood and unlatched her bra in the front. She flipped it over her shoulder and held it there for a few seconds before letting it drop to the floor at her heels. Stacey lowered her blouse off each shoulder and brought it down to her waist before letting it drop. Finally, she turned to face him, one arm trying to hide her ample breasts, and the other reaching down to hide her wet and shaved pussy. The excellent job she was doing teasing Harry had the desired effect, as his cock hadn't just completely stirred back to life but if anything was even bigger than before.

Harry shifted himself and slid in between the sheets, folded the other side down, inviting her to join him. She did, still playing shy, and pulled the sheet up to cover her chest and impressive bust. Harry laughed to himself and said "I think we need to quickly establish that as the submissive that you never get your way unless that is what I, your master, wants. As quickly as Stacey heard those words she flooded between her legs and reached up, pulling the sheet down, exposing her naked body. She paused only briefly and looked at Harry as he examined her in all her glory.

Harry drank her in. She was absolutely gorgeous; every inch was perfectly proportioned to the next. He gently pulled her right thigh closer to him exposing her wet pussy. At the top of her slit was the neatest strip of jet black hair, neatly trimmed.

Harry lightly ran his fingers up and down the inside of her thigh, each stroke drawing closer to the apex of her groin, but never quite touching her pussy. After a minute or so of this teasing, Harry placed the back of his hand on her lower stomach and a finger on either side of her outer lips. He didn't pinch so much as push her lips together, and Stacey's breath caught and she stopped breathing waiting for more as her nipples hardened to the point they were like bullets.

Not wanting to rush things, Harry released the pressure and looked up to Stacey and told her to tell him more about herself and not to stop unless he told her to. Harry gave her enough time to get her thoughts back together and she started telling him about where she was from in China, before he began to tease her pussy again. He slid one finger down her slit, not penetrating her outer lips, just feeling how wet she was. He did this a few more times before he let his finger slip into her folds and slide down. He was surprised at how wet she was, as Stacey was absolutely dripping and he thought she might have wet herself.

When his finger finally rubbed her hooded clit, Stacey pulled in a sharp breath and Harry could have sworn he felt her pussy quiver under his touch. Harry was having a hard time keeping the slow teasing pace he had set, and it wasn't long before he switched hands and slid a finger in Stacey's soaked love. Using his thumb on her clit and rubbing her inside with a 'come here' motion, he added a second finger to the first as Stacey's legs parted more. She held his wrist of the hand that was causing her pussy so much pleasure, and Stacey was quickly losing control. The look on her face told Harry she was not far from having an orgasm.

"I thought you were telling me about yourself, why did you stop? Do you want me to stop my pet?" Harry asked and slowed the motion of his fingers to enhance the meaning of his words.

Stacey almost cried out, "Ohh, god no please don't stop, please Master!"

Harry figured if she was calling him Master in addition to reacting the way she was to his touch, that he must be doing something right. He continued to let his fingers explore her as he tried to make up his mind if he was going to let her cum now or force her to wait. He decided to try and push her just as far as he could and then stop.

As Stacey's breathing became more labored and her ability to talk coherently lessened, he knew she was getting close. He slid a third finger with a little difficulty into Stacey's hot, tight, soaking pussy, and he thought for a split second he had gone too far and hurt her as her back arched. He pulled his fingers out of her and his hand away and when he did he thought Stacey was going to burst into tears.

Her body tensed and she screamed no. "Please Master make me cum, please I beg you!"

"In time my pet, in time. Take some deep breaths and calm yourself. We have all night, hell we have as long as I wish." Stacey, her heart hammering in her chest, did as she was told but Harry could tell she was going crazy with desire. He was right there with her and was using every bit of self-control he had not to climb on her and start fucking her for all he was worth.

He instructed her to lie down flat on the bed as he kicked the covers off them as he couldn't get enough of her amazingly beautiful body. Once she was flat on the bed, he began to kiss her right hand and worked his way down her arm while pushing the fingers that a few moments had been inside her into her mouth, where she let out a sexy moan as she started licking and sucking her juices off his fingers. When he reached her shoulder, his lips started working his way down her side to her hip and then down the outside of her leg all the way to her ankle.

He maneuvered around her and started back up her other leg, repeating the process. When he made it to her other shoulder he started kissing, licking and sucking on her neck, nibbling every so often, much to her pleasure. Stacey's hands were clenching and unclenching on the sheet as she moaned softly under Harry's ministrations. He was making her feel like she was having a stiff breeze touching her all over as he made his way down her chest until he reached her breasts.

Without any preamble, his tongue circled her left areola causing a moan, he kissed closer and closer to her nipple without touching it and went so slowly around. She began to whimper because she wanted him to take her erect bud into his mouth more than anything. When he finally did, she moaned and her body arched as she tried to push her breast harder into his mouth. Harry, to Stacey's delight, gently teased her nipple and just before he moved on to her other breast he gave it a light but sharp bite. Stacey let out a squeal of pleasure rather than pain, as Harry seemed to know where her pain and pleasure line was without having to even be told.

She couldn't take it anymore and before he'd even had chance to work his way across the rest of her, Stacey heard herself say, no she began to beg for him to fuck her. "Master please fuck me, I need to cum. I need your cum, I don't care how or where, just please fuck me!"

"Don't beg it's un-becoming." Harry reprimanded. His tone was harsh as he fought to stay in character and Stacey shut up right away biting her lip. She was going wild and needed to feel him inside of her and he was playing his part to perfection.

Thankfully she didn't have long to wait as she felt Harry scooch around on the bed, and felt his strong hands move to the inside of her thighs and firmly push them apart. Stacey spread herself as wide as she could for him as Harry climbed between her legs. Stacey had one hand pawing and playing with her right breast while the other was drawing slow lazy circles on her clit. Her eyes stared with hunger into Harry's as he moved forward and grasped his impressive shaft in his hands.

He pushed Stacey's hand away from her pussy and starting teasing her with his hard cock. He started rubbing the head in slow deliberate circles just barely touching her dripping pussy and clit as he spread her juices against his cock, that was already leaking pre-cum, and the combination of their fluids and the stimulation was driving Stacey wild.

"Tell me how much you want this my pet." Harry commanded with a slightly husky tone causing a moan from Stacey.

"Yes Master. I want this more than anything. Please take me. Use me however you wish. I'm yours to command but please take me now." Stacey almost shouted her arousal higher that it had ever been.

"Spread your pussy for your Master." Harry commanded. Grasping his shaft, while looking at the gorgeous Asian beauty. Delighted that he was going to be able to take the stunning girl however he wanted.

Stacey's hands shot to her pussy and she spread herself open for the green-eyed god, who was about to make all her dreams come true.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, please give me what I want Master. Give me your cock." Stacey moaned as she lifted her head looking at Harry holding his hard, long and thick cock in his fist.

"Here it comes then my pet." Harry stated as he leaned forward and slowly started to press his cock in between Stacey's pussy lips. She started to let out a moan of pleasure as she felt Harry's hard cock start to penetrate her.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Stacey's eyes shot open and sat up in bed breathing heavily, her nightie all twisted around her, and confused about what was going on.

"Stace are you getting up? We were thinking of maybe going for a fly before potions class. You up for it?" Lei's voice called through the door.

"OH FUCKING UUURRRRGGGHHHHH!" Stacey growled in frustration as she flopped back down onto the bed disappointed.

"Is everything alright Stace?" Lei asked concern etched into her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Lei. I'm getting up now." Stacey replied, before grabbing one of the pillows off her bed and covering her face with it. She screamed out in frustration at what she'd just experienced only being a dream. It had felt so amazing and so real. She chalked it up to another disappointment that it had only been a dream. She was quite surprised that she had allowed her submissive side to come out in her dream. Though, she would love nothing more than to be submissive for Harry. Everyone else in school knew her as the strong domineering force that took no nonsense and always got the results she wanted.

Her true base self though called out for a powerful wizard to dominate her and make her his own. She was so disappointed that it had only been a dream that she could cry. She threw the pillow at the door and silently cursed Lei for stopping what had been one of the hottest dreams or fantasies she'd ever had. Letting out a deep sigh, Stacey decided that now a perfectly good dream had been ruined and wondered whether she'd be able to look Harry Potter in the eye again after that. She peeled off her nightie and made her way into her en-suite bathroom and walked through the barrier that acted as a shower screen. The water came on automatically to the right temperature that she liked and soft music played from an unknown source that helped her to relax like it did each morning.

She saw the separate shower head that she sometimes liked to use for some play time and decided, given the throbbing between her legs she was currently experiencing, that she was definitely going to have to dedicate a little extra time this morning.

Twenty minutes later a bright eyed and bushy tailed Stacey, feeling a lot more human, entered the eleventh-year lounge ready for the day ahead. She was dressed in her uniform and was looking forward to potions today, because she was going to try and sweet talk Master Cho into possibly assigning her to be Harry Potters lab partner next month for when they were given their next assignment.

Stacey liked Master Cho because he tried to break down the inter clan barriers by assigning everyone a different lab partner every week. It was good since it allowed someone to get to know people from other clans although the last couple of weeks he hadn't done so, but Stacey assumed that was because he wanted to determine what sort of level Harry and Hermione Granger were at before assigning them a partner.

Stacey saw that Lei and Gosia were seated on a couple of couches with Eddie and Kuki and she moved to sit next to Lei. "Are you ok? You sounded a bit grumpy when I knocked on this morning." Lei enquired.

"You just woke me up from a rather interesting dream I was having, and I was a little disappointed to be waking up from it." Stacey replied nonchalantly. She saw Marco come strutting into the lounge again acting as if he owned the place as usual, however she noticed that there was something different about him and she couldn't figure out what it was.

She watched him move across to Cadogen and Egg and muttered something quietly to them that caused the other two boys to start sniggering quietly along with Marco as they cast her and Lei a quick glance. "What do you think Marco and those two are smirking at?" she asked Lei.

"I don't know but they all seem pretty proud of themselves, don't they?" Lei answered watching the three boys trying to refrain from asking them what was so funny.

Stacey also watched them trying to figure what had them so amused when suddenly Eddie Chung, who had been looking through the small stack of books on the central coffee table, suddenly grabbed the book he'd been looking for on the pile. As soon as he touched it, it grew to the size of a small dog and the book morphed into a blue version of 'The Monster Book of Monsters'.

The book then started trying to bite Eddie who yelled and flung the book away from himself where it landed on Cadogen's lap, and the book started attacking the Irish boy with increased ferocity as he tried to hold it away from himself and stroke the spine of the book to calm it down.

Lei and Stacey along with Kuki burst out laughing at Cadogen who, in his haste to get up and out of the books way, had bumped into Marco and Egg knocking them off balance and causing them to fall over towards the book case. As Marco hit the bookcase, he touched eight more books which immediately turned in eight more Monster books and began attacking him. Eddie, Kuki, Lei, and Stacey started howling with laughter as Marco punched, threw, and fought the books for all he was worth. Two of the books attacked Marco whereas two others moved towards Cadogen, who had managed to throw the one he was defending himself against towards Eddie and Kuki.

Eddie reacted quickly and cast a shield charm and as the book hit it turned back to normal laying still on the floor.

Cadogen fired a spell at the books to try and cancel whatever transfiguration spell was on it, but that just seemed to anger the books as they started after him and chased him round the room causing the others to howl with laughter. Egg, meanwhile, hadn't hit the same bookcase as Marco and had grabbed the handle to the communal bathroom to try and stop himself from falling to the floor.

As his fingers grabbed the handle the handle sprung away and started firing a jet of water into his face, completely soaking the Spanish boy from head to toe before it stopped. Taking pity on the Spanish boy, Kuki got out of his sofa and held a hand out to help him up.

"What's going on?" Egg asked as he took Kuki's hand and was pulled to his feet, but before Kuki could say he didn't know, the door handle in his hand suddenly glowed bright red and a laugh sounded from some unseen place in the room and in a strange amplified voice announced 'Time to go for a dunk'.

"What does that mean?" Kuki asked Egg while both were inspecting the door handle. Suddenly some unseen force grabbed Egg around the waist and flung him around the room, before pulling him into the bathroom via some kind of unseen invisible tractor beam. The door swung on its hinges as Egg crashed through it with a yell.

Marco and Cadogen, having cast shield charms on themselves to deactivate the rest of the books, ran towards the bathroom door followed by the other Phoenix members. All of them were laughing at the very disheveled looking Marco and Cadogen, whose uniforms looked like they had been shredded.

As they joined them Marco pushed open the door to show Egg being suspended in mid-air, seemingly by his ankles, in the middle of five toilet cubicles and was screaming for them to help him. The gathered Phoenix members all started laughing uncontrollably as Egg was repeatedly dunked head first into the toilet bowl.

"Don't just st…" Egg cried as his head was dunked again as he came up spluttering, "stand there, help!" he shrieked.

Marco and Cadogen had dropped to their knees laughing at the misfortune that was bestowed onto Egg and didn't seem to concerned with helping their friend. Stacey took out her wand and cast an 'arresto momentum' charm at Egg who was suspended in the air before being slowly lowered to the ground. Kuki and Eddie went to help him up as the unseen force pulled them all into the bathroom and the door closed behind them. Lei reached for the handle to find that it wasn't on the inside of the door just a hole where it should have been. As they all tried to stay on their feet when the unseen voice let out a cackle and they all heard it call "Cookoo Ka Cahoo! Prongs say's get ready to blow your Cherry too" it said as they all turned towards the five toilet cubicles as they made a low rumbling noise.

"This can't be good." Cadogen called out.

"What the hell is going on?" Stacey cried out as the rumbling grew increasingly louder.

"I don't know who the hell is Prongs and what does it mean it's going to blow our cherry?" Eddie asked. Suddenly, with a noise like an explosion, five geysers like jets of water came flying out of the five toilets and hit the ceiling and hitting the eleventh years, soaking them down to their skin. The water came out in torrents and didn't seem to be slowing down. The water started gathering on the floor of the washroom and was at knee level before they knew it.

"Ewwww gross!" Lei exclaimed.

They all started desperately making their way to the door, trying to exit the bathroom at once, but no matter what they did they couldn't get the door to open. Stacey having her wits about her turned to Egg.

"Egg give me the door handle!" She commanded. Motioning eagerly for him to hurry up as the boy stared at the door handle in his hand dumbly for a moment before Stacey snatched it out of his hand. Eddie and Lei began banging their firsts and shoulders against the door trying to push it open as the water now had risen to waist height.

Stacey started scrambling to put the handle back into its original place. The water was starting to reach above her chin, when suddenly the door opened quickly and Gosia Potizska's eyes shot wide open as the rest of her Clan mates along with hundreds of gallons of water launched out of the bathroom, knocking her off her feet. The students were swept into the lounge area where Bronwen and a distraught and purple skinned Trixie Popowitz sat on one of the sofas that their clan mates had vacated a few moments ago.

As the Phoenix students came pouring out all the sofas in the lounge area raised themselves off the ground and turned over, dumping any occupants on them onto the ground, and into the pool of water that was forming and slowly sweeping the students towards the staircase.

"What the fu….!" Bronwen exclaimed as she was swept out the room by the force of the water first as soon the other students followed. Before they had any chance to grab their wands they were all being swept out onto the landing. She grabbed hold of the first support to the stairs bannister and heard a series of clicks and then, to her horror, the stairs changed to form a ramp or slide and the speed of the water increased. They were forced down the stairs bouncing off the walls at each turn as they flowed down the interior of the pagoda as if they were on a muggle helter skelter.

They all ended up on the floor as the force of the water swept them out into the common room area where the ninth years all were stood on the chairs in the common room, the sofas acting like little islands as the water levels started increasing. Kuki noticed that they were casting banishing charms at the water and every time there was a surge of water coming down the stairs.

"Stop trying to vanish the water it's just making it come out faster!" Kuki shouted at the younger students who stopped casting at the older student's order and soon the water flowing down the stairs started to slow down. One of them explained that they had seen some water trickling down earlier and tried to vanish it but it kept appearing and getting quicker and then the next thing there was gallons of it coming down the stairs and the doors wouldn't open for them to leave.

"Goya!" Cadogen called out and there was a loud crack and the next moment Goya the Phoenix Clan head elf was stood on the back of one of the couches that was floating on the water.

"You called Mr. Ryan." The elf said in its squeaky voice.

"Goya, what's going on? We've had all sorts of pranks being played on us this morning. Are the elves rebelling or something?" Lei asked the elf whose white and blue armor creaked quietly as the elf turned to Lei who was climbing out of the water.

"Certainly not, Miss. We've been having all sorts of troubles. Many strange things are happening in the Phoenix Nest this morning. We are trying to sort out the many problems but most of them aren't responding to our magic." Goya replied looking a little harassed and ashamed that she couldn't get rid of the problems.

"What else is happening?" Eddie asked the elf.

"Many traps and things and no matter what we are doing, it doesn't work. Master Ping is not in a good mood." Goya responded bowing her head sadly.

"Well that's not your fault Goya, I'm sure you're all trying your best." Stacey said kindly as the elf sniffed loudly.

"Thank you, Miss., We isn't knowing whether it's going to stop in time or not." Goya responded looking around at the common room. It was a hard thing for the house elves to take since they prided themselves in making sure everywhere in the Phoenix Nest was spotless for the students and this morning had been most trying. "Do you think you could try and vanish this water for us Goya? Whenever we try it starts pouring out of the toilets on our floor quicker, and only seems to stop when we leave it alone. Too be honest though I'm soaked and I need get out of this water but the doors apparently won't open." Gosia asked the elf as she started to shiver due to being completely soaked through.

"I will try Miss." Goya replied and clicked her fingers and to the elf's delight the water vanished.

"Thank you. Well done Goya." Gosia stated, smiling at the elf as she started casting drying and warming charms on herself to which the others all followed suit.

"As you've been so busy this morning Goya we'll give you a hand tidying up in here." Bronwen called as she cast her wand silently around the room along with Gosia, Trixie, Lei and Stacey soon had the sofas and other furniture in the common room cleaned and moved back to its rightful place.

"Nice to see you girls are properly trained, domesticated and capable of doing a woman's work." Marco commented, laughing at his own wit.

"Sod off Marco you sexist pig. Any more of that kind of talk and the five of us will show you exactly what women can do." Gosia said aiming her wand at him threateningly.

"Bloody hell what happened to you Tricks?" Egg asked, noticing the American witch for the first time.

"I don't know. I was just having a shower when I noticed that the water started smelling like blackcurrant and then when I opened my eyes I saw the water coming out was purple and so I got out quickly and looked in the mirror and saw that I looked like this." Trixie replied not at all happy.

"Why didn't you just wash the purple off with the water from your sink?" Kuki asked.

"Oh, jeez that's a good idea Kuki, why didn't I think of that?" Trixie snapped back at him causing everyone to recoil. "If it would come off then I wouldn't be standing here looking like a giant bloody blackberry, would I?!"

Cadogen snorted and mumbled how 'he didn't like blackberries', which caused the American witch to snap her head round at him and start reaching for her wand. He panicked knowing that she was going to curse him and he ran for the doors to the common room that led outside, ducking and diving behind furniture, dodging Trixie's curses that missed him by millimeters but one of them struck a lamp above one of the fireplaces.

As soon as the curse hit the lamp all the lamps and fires in the common room extinguished plunging them all into darkness. They heard an 'oommmpphhhh' presumably from Cadogen as he ran into a piece of furniture.

"What curse did you use?" Bronwen asked out loud into the darkness.

"It was just a body bind." Trixie replied, sounding surprised that her curse would extinguish all the lights.

"Goya, could you do the honors?" Eddie asked the elf.

There was a loud clicking of fingers but to everyone's surprise nothing happened and then in the darkness an eerie female voice called out "Tut tut tut you shouldn't have done that. Let there be light!"

From all around them they heard a series of fizzes, whoops, and then various booms as fireworks exploded overhead basking them all in light. There were bangs and cracks as various colored explosions and little sparkler like fireworks started hurtling towards the Phoenix members, causing them to run for cover. Stacey wasn't quick enough and the sparkler firework chased after her flying like a corkscrew before hitting her on the bottom.

Someone opened the doors from the outside and half of the fireworks escaped outside into the Phoenix Nest, and the other half of the fireworks moved closer together and started exploding rapidly together forming three giants purple sparkling W's, before the color of the sparkles suddenly turned yellow formed into lightning bolts and started hurtling towards the students. They all scrambled, tripping, and bumping into furniture as they tried to escape the common room.

The students piled out, slamming the door on the pursuing fireworks as they heard them banging against the other side of the door. "What the hell is going on?" Marco inquired as he leaned his back against the door still rattling on its hinges from the fireworks continuing to hit it.

"I don't know but who the hell would have set all this shit up. I mean the books, the toilets, the fireworks. Someone has gone to a lot of effort to... What the hell is going on with our uniforms?" Cadogen asked as he looked around the rest of the students that had come out of the common room.

The students all looked down and the girls' uniforms had all changed so that their socks were black, there skirts had turned a honey yellow color and their jackets had all turned black and their subject stripes were all yellow and their clan badge instead of being a phoenix however had a badger on it. The boys' trousers had all gone royal blue and their jackets black and all the stripes were bronze and blue and their clan badge had what looked a bronze eagle with its wings spread.

"What the ...?" Bronwen stuttered looking at the new crest and uniform that she was wearing.

"Does this mean that you've been knocked down to yellow grade?" Egg asked looking at the girls' uniform.

"No, you numpty otherwise you'd be on a blue grade and we know that your well too thick for that." Eddie grinned at Egg.

"Look all the other students have had the same thing happen to their uniforms as well." Trixie said as the eleventh and ninth year students turned and looked to see all the other students in central square ducking fireworks. The house elves and other students had their wands out trying to change their uniforms back to how they were originally.

"What's going on with the clouds?" Lei asked seeing that instead of them being white and fluffy they were in fact red and gold and what appeared cloud shaped lions chasing each other around and then letting out roars that rattled loudly all around the Phoenix Nest, causing half the students to jump as a result.

"I'd know but I'm struggling to think who in our clan would be capable of doing magic like that to change the colors of the clouds or charge the toilets that much in order to create an almost tidal wave amount of water to completely flood the pagoda." Marco replied looking around the rest of the clan for a possible suspect who might have done it but couldn't think who it could be.

"I can't think who it could be, but when I get my hands on them they are going to be in for a world of pain." Trixie added.

"Where is Master Ping?" one of the year nines asked turning to the group.

"Tin Tin" Stacey called out as there was a burst of flame and the white and blue phoenix appeared in front of Stacey hovering on the spot while flapping her wings. "Ah Tin Tin there you are. Can you find Master Ping and please bring her here? We've got a problem here in the Nest." Stacey asked the Phoenix who let out a trill before flying off into a ball of flame.

"Right Marco can you, Egg, and Cadogen try and sort out the younger years' uniforms? Bronwen can you Lei, Kuki and Eddie go and see what you can do with these clouds? Gosia and Trixie you come with me and we'll see if we can't do something about the common room." Stacey asked as they all let out a groan. "Come on you guys were the oldest students, we have to try and help the clan." she reprimanded, shooing them away to carry out their tasks as they all continued to groan.

Stacey waved her wand and got ready to open the common room doors, when suddenly the doors opened, and Master Ping emerged from the common room with a back drop of giant elephant flying around the common room. "Ah Wong. Who do we have to thank for this little show?" Master Ping inquired with a face showing something between amused and irritated.

"We don't know Master Ping, but nothing we or the house elves seem to be doing is working on any of the things. I mean look at the state of our uniforms." Gosia replied holding her uniform up for inspection.

Master Ping looked at the three girls' uniforms and saw the unimpressed faces on the three girls before she clocked Trixie's face, "Good god Popowitz what the hell has happened to you?" she asked seeing the poor girl was nearly in tears.

"I had a shower and all the water came out purple and it won't wash off, can't be vanished, covered up or modified, and I don't know how I'm going to get this off." Trixie replied with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nonsense Popowitz stand still." Master Ping stated. She took her wand and started making a series of movements and seemingly growing more frustrated as nothing she did seemed to be working. Trixie cast a sad look at Gosia and Stacey, who both gave her supportive smiles back. Suddenly the purple started running off Trixie as if she had stood under a shower and her skin returned to its normal color. Trixie face broke out into a huge smile and without thinking she rushed forward and embraced Master Ping and started thanking her profusely.

"Quite a powerful little spell that was Miss Popowitz, you're lucky I was around to cancel that. Now what is going on with the Nest?" Master Ping demanded looking around at all the uniforms and the clouds shaking her head. She couldn't admit it to the students, but she was very impressed with the magic used on the uniforms. To bypass the creator's magic that affected the colors and turned them into what whoever had created the charm wanted them to display instead, was quite a feat. She thought that she could cancel out the charm work but what mystified her more was how they had managed to banish the Phoenix from their uniforms as it was linked to their clan guardian Tin Tin. She cast a series of spells throughout the nest trying to deactivate all the spells that she could see on display and some of the magic on display really had her a little stumped. She might have to consult some of her books in her quarters for some inspiration on how to cancel out the charms. "Hmmm so from the looks of this the clouds have been charged up and won't be going back to normal until tomorrow at the earliest and unless I can figure out a way to either undo or over charge the charm it might be a little while longer than that. I don't really fancy having to go to the Grandmaster for assistance." Master Ping commented. She started marching her way to the dining hall casting spells at students, "Hmmmm the same appears to be the case for your uniforms as well I'm afraid. Although I'll keep trying to sort them during breakfast." she added.

"What happened to Ronaldo and Ryan? They look they they've had a run in with a bunch of werewolves or something." Master Ping asked before pointing her wand at the two boys and casting a light blue tinted spell at them which repaired the boys' uniforms so that they were no longer shredded but repaired just in the colors that they had been charmed into.

Marco, Cadogen and Egg all had their wands out and were preparing to cast a spell at the clouds, "Boys I wouldn't cast a spell at the clouds." she called a second too late as the three boys cast a spell which then rebounded off the cloud and struck the three boys catapulting them across the nest and into the cloud on the opposite side, where the three boys were then swallowed up by the clouds.

Thunder crackled amongst the clouds as four large cloud formed lion's heads appeared out of the clouds, let out deafening roars, and as the clouds mouths opened the three boys were flung out of the clouds and onto the ground where they had originally been standing. Masses of magical silly string came from the mouths of the lions and started firing out all over the nest making screeching and wailing noises. The silly string landed all over the roofs of the bungalows as they made paint splats on impact. The students all started moving quickly towards the dining hall, as Master Ping followed the mass of students, they started creating a bottleneck and the students seemed to have stopped moving and there were angry shouts.

"What's the hold up? Either move aside or get in your seats quickly." Master Ping ordered. Given their clan head's prompting they all started moving quickly into the room, and as the eleventh years and Master Ping entered the room they stopped dead in their tracks and all the mouths fell open, mortified.

The dining hall was completely filled all over the ceiling, the walls, the whole of the dining hall were covered with Tiger, Turtle and Dragon banners, flags and scarves.

"What the fuck is going on?" Marco shouted to which most of the students in the hall aired exactly the same thought to Master Ping. Master Ping would normally have reprimanded the Portuguese boy for cursing but he had only expressed what she had been thinking herself. Whoever had done this had really irritated her because she was going to have to spend a lot of time trying to figure out how to cancel the charms on the Nest and the dining hall. The other thought that hit her was that she couldn't really allow the students to go to class looking as they did because they'd all get mocked by the other students, and she didn't want the culprit or culprits to have the satisfaction of getting to see their handiwork. If she could work out how to get the uniforms sorted and the clouds at least then the clan could completely deny anything having happened.

"Goya, Tin Tin come here please." Master Ping called out as an eruption of flame and a loud crack and the head elf and the Clan guardian appeared before the head of the Clan.

"You called Master Ping." Goya greeted with a bow and Tin Tin let out a trill to draw attention to the fact that she was there even though that wasn't necessary after the fireball had announced her arrival.

"Yes, firstly Tin Tin how did you allow Dragon, Tiger and Turtle students into the Nest in order to vandalize our dining hall as well as play a lot of pranks on us throughout the territory?"

Tin Tin communicated with Master Ping and confirmed that she hadn't allowed members of Dragon, Turtle or Tiger Clan into the Nest and had only allowed Phoenix Clan members into the Nest.

"Hmm I see." Master Ping said disappointedly out loud as it appeared that the Phoenix couldn't give her a satisfactory explanation. The older students looked at her having a silent conversation with the Phoenix and wondering what Tin Tin was saying to Master Ping. The Charms Master then asked the Phoenix whether there was anything she could do with the clouds outside to try and return them to their original colors, and chase off the lions in the clouds. The Phoenix responded with a thrill and disappeared in a burst of flame.

Turning to Goya she asked, "Now Goya could you please take these banners down please?" She turned towards the older students but before she had opportunity to say anything the small elf looking very bashful and gently tugged on her skirt to get her attention.

"Yes?" Master Ping asked curiously as to why the elf wasn't doing as instructed.

"Apologies Master Ping, but we can't be taking the banners and things down." Goya replied with tears in her eyes, looking like she was about ready to cry.

"Why ever not?" Master Ping replied.

"They have clothes on them Master Ping, so the rest of the elves and I won't touch them unless we be freed." Goya answered, her breath coming in great heaves as the tears started to fall.

"You deserve clothes for not following orders elf. Now do as you've been told and go take them down!" Marco commanded harshly to the elf.

This earned Marco a punch on the arm from Trixie, "Don't be so horrible Marco. You know that if the elves take them down then they might be freed. When did you become such an arse?"

"He's always been an arse." Stacey stated, staring daggers along with the rest of the girls at Marco who seemed to wilt under their glares.

"Goya don't worry about the banners, myself and the prefects will take the banners down. You all go and get the students' breakfast ready because we are really running behind schedule today with all the goings on and you'll just have to try as best you can while classes are going on. The students will have to lunch in the Jade Pagoda until we've got it fixed because I think there is going to be a riot in here soon." Master Ping explained. Goya dropped onto her knees bawling her eyes out and thanking every deity elves believed in that they had such a considerate Master in Master Ping. Goya, after a few consoling pats on the back from Master Ping, stood and ordered the house elves to the kitchens and the smells of breakfast being made soon filled the dining hall.

"Right, Prefects, please try and get rid of these monstrosities from the dining hall." Master Ping called out to the students as the prefects all started walking their way through dining hall trying to vanish the banners, flags, and scarves but nothing seemed to work. So, they tried to modify them for the time being into Phoenix banners but they didn't work either. Seeing the prefects increasing frustrations Master Ping tried several times to transfigure, vanish, and change the banners to no effect. She then tried to remove the socks that were magically stuck to them all and had prevented the house elves even attempted to get rid of the banners. If she could get rid of the socks, then the elves would be able to sort out the banners. For the first time in about twenty years a student or students had stumped the Phoenix Clan head as she couldn't do anything with the banners.

The Phoenix students started getting quite boisterous with their displeasure at the banners and the prefects failed attempts to get rid of them. The students started trying to destroy the banners but nothing worked as the spells seemed to reflect back at them and they just gave up trying to get rid of them. Master Ping ordered everyone to take their seats and then started trying to ascertain who in Phoenix had the audacity to do such a thing. Everyone in the clan denied that they had committed the vandalism and pranks and then they started trying to speculate who it might have been with each theory getting more and more wilder than the previous one, until mercifully, for Master Ping who was starting to get a headache from all the students talking at once, the elves signaled breakfast was ready.

Master Ping told the students to sit down and have breakfast as the house elves moved quickly around the tables distributing flagons of juice, milk, and water along with tins of coffee and tea bags. The students started helping themselves as each year table talked amongst themselves and cast accusing looks at others in the clan that they suspected might be behind the mornings misgivings.

They elves then start distributing large bowls and packs of cereal, trays of sausages, bacon, eggs of every kind of toast, tasty jams, and preservatives they could think of. The students started tucking in and all throughout breakfast all the students that Harry had used the drops of liquid on started having a nasty surprise.

As the students poured their drinks in the glass, the drops Harry had administered mixed with the liquid. The traps were set as soon as the students started taking sips of their drinks. Those unfortunate to drink from the sabotaged cups found that their noses started growing like Pinocchio's until they were sticking out about a foot and a half in front of their faces.

The students who hadn't had their drinking goblets and cups sabotaged spent a good few minutes laughing at their Clan mates' misfortunes. Master Ping sent Tin Tin off to Master Zuki requesting that the healer attend the nest to provide them assistance. The one's whose cutlery he had swapped out soon noticed that as they ate, they started developing donkey's ears and tails and started hee-hawing much to their long-nosed clan mates delight. Now having large noses didn't seem so bad after that.

Master Zuki attended the nest and quizzed Master Ping about what was going on and who had caused it as she aided the Phoenix Clan head in removing the charms from students who, unlike the top three years, were not able to remove the charms of the liquid and the cutlery themselves.

"Do you know who might have done this?" Marco asked Stacey accusingly as she was tucking into her toast and scrambled eggs.

"How would I know?" Stacey replied wondering why Marco thought that she would know who had sabotaged the Phoenix Nest.

"Too be fair you're normally in the know about who plays pranks around here." Trixie pointed out.

"Well I don't know who would do this, I mean alright some of the stuff in the lounge upstairs was pretty funny, but other than some of us I can't think of anyone who could enchant the books in the lounge like that and charm them with an activation charm that responded to someone's touch. Don't even get me started on toilets, stairs, and the clouds outside." Stacey replied thinking about how impressive the magic was.

"Don't forget the uniforms. We'll all get detention if we don't go to potions class." Gosia pointed out.

"Surely Master Ping won't make us all go to class looking like this." Cadogen commented, horrified at the thought of going to class as he was.

"I'll go and ask her, but I can't imagine that she will let the whole clan not go to class Caddy." Kuki replied while getting up from the table and making his way to Master Zuki and Master Ping. Both were stood at the door of the dining hall looking out at the Phoenix Nest and the red and gold clouds as Tin Tin chased the four lion clouds around the Nest.

"What we need to do is figure out who would do this and why." Eddie Chung pointed out.

"Well that's a good thought Chunger. I wish one of us had thought of doing that." Lei said with a roll of the eyes.

"Ha ha Lei. Seriously though let's break it down and compartmentalize what has happened. Let's start with these uniforms and the dining hall." Eddie suggested.

"Good idea." Stacey said as she leaned forward and the eleventh years started talking about who it might be. "Firstly, if whoever did this was skilled enough to get passed Tin Tin and then come in here and put all these other clans' banners up. My first question is why didn't they charm the uniforms to Turtle, Dragons or Tigers colors?"

"Good point. Why wouldn't they change the uniforms to the other clans?" Gosia agreed.

"Plus, why choose these colors and symbols on them? I mean this looks like a badger on my badge here." Lei added inspecting the uniform.

"Aye, this looks like some sort of eagle but it's bronze." Cadogen said as he looked at his own uniform.

"Well it's a place to start, isn't it? So, we've got eagles and badgers on the uniforms and lions running around the clouds outside." Bronwen surmised as the table thought about which families had those symbols on their family crests in the schools.

"I know a few families that had birds and lions on their family crests but none of them are skilled or powerful enough to pull something like this off." Marco commented. Amongst the table himself and Stacey were the most well versed in family crests and history's, since their parents were big players in magical society and rubbed shoulders with the magically powerful families all the time.

"So, let's focus on the badger. Who has a badger as a family crest or do we know whose favorite animal a badger is?" Cadogen suggested.

"Well badgers are all over the world so maybe we need to focus on that and try and find out any reference to families with a badger." Gosia suggested getting a round of agreement from the others.

"Right well let's start there then and hopefully between us we'll figure it out. I'll write to my father and ask him if he knows anyone who has a badger as part of their family crest." Stacey said reaching for her bag and picking it up to find the contents completely sopping wet. "Ahhhh crap Master Sato is going to go mental as my scroll viewer and assignment scroll are completely drenched."

This caused the others to panic and start looking through their own bags finding a similar result with their own bags as Stacey started casting drying charms on her bag hoping that it would work. She really didn't fancy a trip to the library to have to incur the wrath of the librarian by having to get replacements for her items. 'Whoever did this is going to regret it when I get my hands on them.' Stacey thought to herself as one of the fireworks that had been going off in the common room suddenly came through the open doors and went off with a loud bang causing half the students to jump in their seats.

Suddenly there were screams coming from all around from some of Stacey's clan mates and she turned to see that the various Dragon, Tiger and Turtle flags and scarves that covered the walls were falling to the ground. As they touched the hard wood floor, they appeared to be scrunching themselves up into balls before transfiguring into stuffed animals that appeared to be alive.

The tigers started bounding around the room nipping playful at students' ankles. The turtles unlike in real life were taking run ups and then retracting their legs and sliding under the tables on their shells looking like little green ice hockey pucks zooming around the floor. The stuffed dragon teddies had taken flight and were diving bombing students and bopping them on their heads.

While a playful annoyance, what appeared to have caused the screams from the students is that all the flags and banners along the ceiling except one for each other clans had come away fluttering from the ceiling and landing on the floor.

As the fabric contacted with the floor, the cloth started slithering its way across the floor towards the platform that Master Ping's table sat on. It then started to roll over and over on the spot as the material started binding together into some sort of patch work rope that was around fifteen-feet long.

On and on it rolled as more and more of the banners and flags joined it, until the rope started moving and began slithering around in a circle coiling itself up until one end of the patch work orange, green and yellow rope started rising in the air as more and more of the body rolled up forming into a head.

This went on until eventually the Phoenix Clan members along with Master Ping and Master Zuki were staring opened mouthed at the twelve-foot-long king cobra made up of banners. It looked around the room with an almost regal attitude. Master Ping, impressed again with the magic on display, made to move forward to get rid of the snake that was scaring some of the younger students when the room was filled with a voice talking but coming out as a strange sort of hiss.

The voice declared "Ssssssntamolles sssssant tissssss ssssannn etttsssss sssssiiiiie ssssiiiinnlll ssssanntasisssss" before letting out a chuckle and playful laugh as the younger students along with some of the older ones looked at each other scared of the snake like hissing noises. Suddenly another more human voice declared, "Members of Phoenix Clan, Prongs and Otty hope you enjoyed our little show." Before the snake started moving down onto the ground and slithered out of the dining hall under the clan members tables causing them to pull their feet up into the air out of its way, before disappearing into the clouds and vanishing.

Master Ping tried to keep the smile from her face and internally congratulated whoever Prongs and Otty were as the magic that she had seen on display that morning had been very impressive, even if it was going to cause her a massive headache sorting out the mess.

'Well at least that only leaves me three banners to get rid of now, although I still have to sort out the clouds and those damned uniforms. I know I recognize those crests from somewhere, but I can't place my finger on where. Maybe Zuki will know.' Master Ping thought to herself before turning to the healer she had been discussing the cloud problem with.

 **A/N - ive temporarily suspended the who would you like as Harry's wife poll for another at the top on my profile page.**

 **Just wanting some feed back**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	81. Ch 81: The Lion, The Dragon & The Veela

**A/N - Hello and welcome to Chapter 81 my rabid readers.**

 **So me and Goldzar are getting back into the swing of things again now and are getting back into our groove after Christmas and my holiday, so hopefully going to churn these chapters now.**

 **So I hoped you like the last chapters with some of the pranks coming off in the Phoenix Nest and thanks for the kind reviews as I was worried that it would be a bit of a let down as I was really trying to be as original as could be with my pranks. This chapter is a moving pieces around the board a little but will give you a little more into the Jade Dragon, so I hope you like it.**

 **I think I managed to reply to all my PM's and most of my reviews now and thanks very much for leaving them as they are always welcome.**

 **So please enjoy my latest offering. Oh and nearly forgot I've changed the poll on my profile page for the next two chapters before I put the Harry's wife preference one back up and I'd like as many of you as possible to vote on this one please as it's in regards to your preference on when I update my chapters.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 81 – The Lion, The Dragon and The Veela**

 **13:20hrs Monday 15th August, Gringotts, London**

"Ah Miss Delacour, do come in and take a seat." Bogrod greeted from behind his desk waving his hand towards the seating area surrounding his coffee table.

"Thank you Bogrod." Fleur replied as she entered the room to see Furybreaker and Griphook already sat around the same table as the last meeting she had with the goblin five and the tea set in place. She moved across and gave a nod to the goblins in greeting which they returned as she took a seat.

"So, Hayley said that you wished to speak wiz me?" Fleur asked while beginning to make herself a drink and offering the other goblins a top up, which they all accepted.

"We did indeed. Hayley has been very thorough in her praise of you and your abilities Fleur, and we're happy to see that our faith in you has been justified. However, before we get to what we want to speak to you about I have something we need to give you." Furybreaker replied. He passed Fleur his cup and slid over a pair of envelopes across the table. The first of which had the Gringotts seal on it before adding, "That top one is official Gringotts business from Bkodar the Hufflepuff account manager giving instructions in regards to assisting Lady Granger-Hufflepuff-Dumbledore and her account manager Sato in Japan as well as some other things apparently.

The other one is from Mozuk the Dumbledore family account manager regarding a request he has received from about setting up an interview with her regarding the events of last year. It also encloses as a request from Mozuk in regards to the revealing of information about what she saw and happened for example during the break in here at Gringotts."

Fleur passed back Furybreaker's now full cup, scooped up the letters, and decided that rather than reading them in front of Harry's account managers, she would try and maintain an air of confidentiality for Hermione and her account managers by not reading them in front of the assembled goblins, figuring that if she didn't know what the letters said then she wouldn't be able to have the information talked out of her. She put them into her document carrier that she had purchased for herself as Bogrod having finished whatever he was doing at his desk and joined them taking the seat opposite her.

"I'll read zem later and arrange to meet with Mozuk and Bkodar as well, just in case zere are any details that need clarifying." Fleur replied

"So, Fleur to today's business, we have received a request from Tengu in Japan for you to assist him in finding a law firm to represent Harry's interests in Japan. Tengu believes he had found a couple of investment opportunities there already for Harry that you will be able to help provide him assistance with." Griphook informed her.

"Already? That is fast he only met with im… What... Two days ago?" Fleur asked, surprised.

"Good to see that you are already all over Harry's diary Fleur. Let's just say that Harry provided Tengu with the same motivational means that he did us and it's spurred our colleague into action." Bogrod replied as the three goblins cackled. Fleur didn't know what that meant but thought it must be a good thing as the three goblins seemed happy about it.

"I see and as Tengu disclosed what businesses ee's looking for Arry to invest in?" Fleur asked before taking a sip of her tea and decided that it needed more sugar.

"No, so we've no idea what he's planning. He's keeping his cards very close to his chest but any information or heads up you can give us about that on your return would be greatly appreciated. You see Fleur the three of us and Harry, along with Tengu have a bet on you see to see who can generate the most amount of profit this year and Tengu is operating in a larger market than ourselves, so now he and Harry have an advantage." Griphook informed her.

"So, you want me to what? To spy for you and then feed you back information on Arry and Tengu's dealings in Japan?" Fleur clarified.

"Correct Fleur, you got it in one. Although we'd like to consider it less spying and more being overly observant." Furybreaker replied with a cackle.

Fleur sat there for a moment and thought about how competitive goblins were, and how clever Harry had been in providing the goblins extra motivation through their own greed to increase his holdings. Fleur thought about it and decided that she could use this to her advantage as well by seeing how valuable the information would be to the goblins.

"So, what would zis information be worth to you and ow would it benefit Moi to break Tengu's trust?" Fleur asked casually. She saw the grins leave the goblins' face as they saw that Fleur would take come convincing in aiding them.

"Well what is it that you would want for providing us with your assistance?" Griphook replied, putting his cup down along with the other goblins as they all steepled their fingers while in thought.

Fleur laughed lightly, looking around at each of the goblins striking the same pose as they had all switched from polite conversation amongst colleagues mode to hard negotiation mode in the blink of an eye. "You three all so serious right now. You all adopted the same position at the same time. I don't want gold as you've all very generously given me a great salary already. Non I was zinking more along the lines of maybe an oliday or somezing at an appropriate time after we az concluded this land purchase business that we are currently preparing for." She suggested. She took her tea in hand and took a long slow sip while watching the goblins exchange a look between each other as they calculated the cost of a holiday against what the information would be worth to them.

"Alright I think we can agree to that." Bogrod replied as Griphook and Furybreaker gave stiff nods of agreement.

"Travelling and staying somewhere first class and a destination of my choosing?" Fleur asked.

"I'm sure that would be fine." Griphook replied.

"All-inclusive for a month." Fleur added unleashing her allure onto the goblins who chuckled and exchanged a look.

"For trying to use your allure on us and given that we are all married goblins and completely immune, I think a week would be more appropriate now." Furybreaker stated.

"Three weeks." Fleur fired back more firmly cutting off her allure.

"A fortnight." Bogrod replied. His eyes narrowing slightly, enjoying the young veela using everything she had to her advantage. Her negotiating technique was exactly how they thought she would be able to boost Harry's holdings, with her beauty and allure as well as her quick mind and negotiating skills. If goblins weren't immune to a veela's allure, the three of them would most likely be quivering wrecks on the floor under her allures onslaught.

"Deal." Fleur said. Smiling beautifully at the three goblins, delighted that she had managed to extract a two-week paid holiday from the goblins and knowing that she would only give them the information that she decided would be useful for them to have. She began wondering what kind of deal she could negotiate with Tengu to supply him with information regarding what the three English goblins were up to when another thought hit her. It made her feel tingles and wet between her legs as the thought of what the information on what the four account managers were up to might be worth to him and how it would benefit her.

"Deal." The three goblins intoned and they all shook on it. The goblins believing that they had the better of the deal as they knew that the information would be of great value to them in the bet and would at least give the three of them a square footing to compete against each other and take the challenge to Tengu.

"So in regards to that we would like you to travel to Japan towards the end of the month to meet with Tengu and Harry, before seeking out the solicitors in Japan to see which firm would be a great addition to our team here. Hayley is putting the feelers out to try and find out some information on the firms already out there and will pass on her findings to you before you leave." Furybreaker explained.

"That seems absolutely fine and I would have one request I'd like to make, if it alright with you?" Fleur asked hoping that the goblins would agree to it.

"A request eh? Well please fire away Fleur." Bogrod replied curious as to what the veela would like now.

"Well I was wondering ow I would be travelling to Japan?" Fleur asked.

"Well Portkey is the normal wizard way of doing it but we were thinking more about using a vanishing cabinet to get you there quickly. Why do you ask?" Griphook enquired.

"A vanishing cabinet? I thought they were unreliable." Fleur replied not entirely thrilled with the thought of using something so temperamental for transporting her thousands of miles.

"Only to wizards who don't know how to use them, are they temperamental. We goblins have been using and perfecting their use for years." Furybreaker explained. Seeing the skeptical look on Fleur's face. "A demonstration perhaps might be necessary to convince you that they are safe. Bogrod would you be so kind?" He asked turning to Bogrod who nodded and got out of his seat, went to the wooden paneled wall on the opposite side of his office, and ran his finger along panel. Fleur heard a series of tumblers spinning and clunks and clanks of locks moving out of place.

After a few moments, the wall dissolved revealing a grey stone arch way with a door and an eloquently carved metal handle on it. The handle, door, and archway were inscribed with a very complicated looking series of runes all over them.

Bogrod made his way back to the table and retook his seat as Fleur continued to look at the doorway before her attention was brought back to the table as Furybreaker asked. "I'm assuming growing up in France that you are familiar with the Rue de la Magique?"

"Oui, but of course it is the Paris equivalent of Diagon Alley. I ave been zere many times although not in the last year." Fleur replied enthusiastically, eager to talk of her home land.

"I thought as much." Furybreaker said grinning before adding, "I'm assuming then that you will know of Bonaparte's Bakery near the Potion exchange du Paris?"

"Absolument, my mama and papa used to take myself and my sister there every time we went. Zhey made the most beautiful citron madeliene's there. My papa always used to get us a bag of them to eat as we walked through the Rue de la Magique." Fleur replied smiling at the memories of growing up in France and realized how much she did in fact miss her family. She hadn't seen them since the wedding due to the dangers that faced everyone and she realized that she missed them more than she thought, especially after everything that had happened.

Her mother and father had spoken with her at length the night before the ceremony about whether she was doing the right thing marrying Bill at that time and whether she would be best to wait until the war had concluded. She had stubbornly shot back at them both that she was a grown woman and knew her own heart and what was best for it. How much of a fool was she going to look when she told her parents that she had rushed in to the marriage without talking to Bill more about what he wanted for the future and making sure that their wishes aligned.

"Do you think you would recognize the madeleine's if you saw and tasted them again?" Furybreaker asked, grinning.

"Of Course." Fleur replied confidently as she had searched various places in France for madeleine's just like Bonaparte's but had no joy and the English bakers were not as skilled at making the little baked pillows of goodness. Molly Weasley, bless her heart, had tried to make them for her once soon after Bill had introduced her to the family and her attempt had turned out more like muffins.

"Excellent well if you would give me a few minutes." Furybreaker stated. He got out of his seat and moved across to the door, opened it, and giving them all a wave he stepped in and closed the door.

"Where has ee gone?" Fleur asked looking to Bogrod and Griphook.

"Why to get your madeleine's of course." Griphook replied. He went on to tell Fleur a few things that they wanted to cover over the rest of the meeting when suddenly they heard an audible click, and Fleur turned to see Furybreaker emerge from the rune covered door holding a bright pink paper bag. She recognized instantly from the deeper pink swirly pattern as being from Bonaparte's Bakery. The goblin approached her and held the bag out for her.

"Monsieur Bonaparte said these were on the house as your sister and mother were in the bakery yesterday and had left without their change." Furybreaker commented as Fleur took the bag and opened it. Her nostrils were immediately filled with the nostalgic smells of her favorite bakers, that she had so many memories of.

She reached into the bag and grasped on of the baked treats and brought it out. She saw that they were in fact the madeleines she got from Bonaparte's, and as she bit into it she let out a loud pleasure filled moan in the back of her throat as the sugary sweet lemon juice burst into her mouth as the soft pastry disappeared.

"Sainte merde, j'ai oublié combien ils étaient bons" Fleur stated as she finished the tasty morsel, before opening her eyes to a chuckling Furybreaker and a confused looking Bogrod and Griphook. She held the bag out for them to have one but they all declined.

"Garde les. Ils pourraient mettre un peu plus de viande sur vos os." Furybreaker said before cackling.

"You speak French very well Furybreaker, however I think I ave enough meat on my bones thank you very much." Fleur complimented the goblin and smiled at them. "So, you managed to get to France in a few moments through there. Is this the way I am to travel to Japan as well?" she asked them while not being able to resist helping herself to another madeleine.

"Well I have been looking after the shares that Harry owns in the potion exchange and have been over there for quite a few years looking after the shares before Harry became the heir of Ravenclaw, so I picked up the lingo over time. " Furybreaker explained.

"Well as you've clearly got a quick way of transporting would it be possible for myself to bring a companion with me. Someone who also had business to attend to in Japan?" Fleur enquired although didn't want to tell them that she was bringing Penelope along with her. She didn't want to mention that Penelope was Ollivander's apprentice since witches and wizards not sharing information with other magical creatures was a very sore spot with the goblin nation, and had in fact created a war over the matter back in 1403 when there was a battle that broke out between the goblins and wizards in Austria. Apparently, the goblins refused to share their knowledge of how to treat metals and embed it with qualities to make it stronger, and the wizards in retaliation refused to explain how wands worked.

It had created a large mess and had created a war that had lasted for six months until the leaders of the goblin nation and the ICW met under a flag of truce. They agreed to trade the secrets of the magic with each other and never to ask the other for the knowledge again.

Seeing the goblins exchange a look she decided to tell a small lie to try and steer the conversation where wanted to steer it away from. She quickly added, "The person I want to take wiz me is someone that will be of great use for future business dealings with both Arry and Hermione and her knowledge in certain fields could prove invaluable."

"Hmmmm well if it's to aid Harry and Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff, then I suppose it would be alright. Is it just one person or a team of people?" Bogrod asked.

"Just one person." Fleur confirmed.

"Very well, that should be fine. Now we have more matters to discuss before we meet with Hayley Sloop again this afternoon. So, Fleur what we are going to do is talk with you individually about what we would like you to do while out in Japan, and then we'll reconvene as a group this afternoon and have another little chat. Since you'll know what each of our intentions with Harry's accounts are then and will be able to help us avoid having any conflicts of interest getting in the way of our bet." Griphook explained finishing his tea.

"Right then Fleur and I will talk first seeing as we are in my office." Bogrod stated as the two younger goblins nodded to him, gathered their things, saying they would see them both later, as they made their way out of the room and closed the door with an audible click.

"Right then Fleur. Now that we've got some privacy, let me outline the idea I had that I'd like your help in researching and implementing." Bogrod stated. He reached down beside his chair and picked up his briefcase, which he opened and started pulling out stacks of files out of the briefcase and placing them onto the seat beside him.

The files kept coming and before he had finished, the files were stacked almost to the top of his head. Bogrod reached up and grabbed the first file from the top and looked to Fleur who he was happy to see was sat with ink and parchment already out and a quill ready to start writing.

"So, idea number one." Bogrod said while smiling. Fleur felt her spirits sink a little as she eyed the pile of files next to the goblin.

* * *

 **19:40hrs Monday 15th August, Elixir Eddies, Corner of Ordn Alley & Emperors Road, Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo**

After Sabre had cooked himself and Amy a rack of char sui pork ribs and a pork and mushroom noodle dish that they had munched their way through, Sabre had told Amy that he was going to make his way into the other room as the meeting would be starting in a about five minutes and he wanted to compose himself.

Before he had left he had tapped one of the mirrors in the room next to the sofas and handed it across to Amy. The mirror was around twelve inches long by eight inches in height and as Amy looked into the mirror instead of seeing her reflection however, she saw the interior of the store room that she had entered.

She looked up at Sabre to ask how this was possible but saw that he had left the room already and as she looked back at the mirror she saw him enter the room and give a small wave to her as he walked closer towards her.

"Can you hear me Amy?" he asked her.

"Yes. Sabre how's this even possible?" she asked him looking stunned that she could see and hear him through the mirror as she scratched her nose.

"It's a two-way mirror so I can see and hear you and vice versa." Sabre grinned at her, "So make sure that no matter what you hear, that you remain quiet or they might hear you and then the game is up. I'll cast a disillusion charm on the mirror in here so that they can't see it. It's in a really dark corner so they might not see it anyway, but best to be safe than sorry."

"Make sure you sit in that chair you had me sit in as well just in case you need to make a quick getaway." Amy said failing to keep the concern and worry out of her voice.

"No problem. They should be here any minute, so remember keep quiet and hopefully they won't be here that long." Sabre replied as he took his wand from his sleeve and cast the charm on the mirror hiding it from view.

Amy watched Sabre wave his wand over the floating light in the room. He took his seat and let out a sigh before closing his eyes and composing himself. Amy took her own wand out and held it firmly in her hand, prepared to react if anything bad happened. She was confident Sabre would be ok, because he had a real flair for espionage. He normally covered all the angles and thought of things that she herself hadn't thought of.

She studied Sabre in the mirror noting how even the way he sat in the chair showed alertness and readiness to the trained eye, but to the casual observer he would have looked like a man sitting relaxing in a chair without a care in the world. She was studying Sabre's face thinking of what a good looking man her friend had become. He had a warm face that looked kind when he smiled and looked like stone when he frowned or was angered.

Amy had known Sabre since their days together at school, they had been in Dragon Clan together, and Sabre had been the senior prefect in their final year at school, when she was made Head Girl with Yuki. She and Sabre had grown close while at school and she had enjoyed his company when they used to go out on patrol together. It was during these times she learned about Sabre's life, his goals, his ambition to become a hit wizard or an auror, what he wanted to do with his life, and she had shared her own goals and ambitions with him.

It had all been for naught though as Sabre had quit the auror office a week before graduation and had fallen into a spiral of depression and drinking. After Amy had graduated, her parents had been killed in an attack on the hotel they were having a business meeting with clients, who had also been killed. The only survivor of the attack was her and Yuki's adopted daughter, who they had taken in even though they were barely of age and had raised her between them.

It was funny as whenever either Yuki or Amy were out with her or the three of them went out, everyone always commented that Amy and Yuki looked more like older sisters than parents and the three of them loved the closeness that they all shared.

Amy was just starting to think about her daughter when she saw the door to the storeroom open. Sabre, with a controlled grace, stood up straight. Which was curious as the room always seemed to have a low ceiling even to Amy and Sabre was a good foot taller than her.

Amy saw the barman who she knew as Rex, stick his head through the door and announce to Sabre that his guests had arrived and that he'd bring them refreshments when called. Sabre gave Rex a tight nod, as Rex stepped back out of the room, the door banged open and Rex was roughly shoved aside by none other than the other Captain in Tokyo province, Celsun Hammer, one of the Jade Dragon's chief enforcers and debt collectors.

Celsun Hammer was around forty years old and was an absolute bear of a man. Standing seven feet tall and built like a bull. He was a solid mass of muscle, was an incredibly strong caster, and had a horrible and quick temper on him. Sabre had had run-ins with Celsun in the past, they had been on the same missions together because he was, what Amy would class as, a bit of blunt instrument who thought force was the only way of getting things done.

Celsun Hammer had apparently gone to school at Mahoutokoro and was in Phoenix Clan, but had been expelled for assaulting a Sensei who had shown him up in class for copying another student's work. He also still held the record for the shortest Quidditch career in Japan. He was banned from Quidditch for life after headbutting a referee for not giving a decision his way. He had his six-week career as a professional beater for the Shanghai Salamanders.

He grunted upon seeing Sabre sat in the room already and sat down in the chair nearest the door as the next person entered the room. Sabre wasn't happy to see the next person who entered the room either because he disliked him just as much.

Minahara Mace, a Lieutenant under the supervision of Celsun Hammer, entered the room and threw Sabre a dirty look before taking his seat next to Celsun. Minahara Mace was a former student at Mahoutokoro before Amy and Sabre's time, but had been kicked out of the school for 'going white' after he became obsessed with the Dark Arts and had started practicing them. He had assaulted a young NOMA girl one summer, although the witnesses as well as the girl mysteriously disappeared and the charges against him were eventually dropped.

His family were old money and so he didn't need to work, but he had been a bully in school and he had only worsened with age. So, the Jade Dragon had been a natural step for him to take as he was certainly no lover of NOMA born. He looked up to Celsun and fawned over everything he did. Sabre and Amy didn't know how they had become friends after school, but they had a reputation as being particularly nasty even amongst members of the Jade Dragon. They were simply referred to as Hammer and Mace because they had been known to use both the spells and the physical weapons on their victims.

Next into the room was a young wizard by the name of Fuzaki Foxglove, everyone just called him by his nickname which was The Fox. He was a bright young wizard who had risen quickly to the rank of Ensign and Colonel Lao had placed him, under Sabre's protest, under Celsun Hammer in Tokyo Provence.

Unlike a lot of the members in the Jade Dragon, Fuzaki wasn't a bully nor did he hold onto a view of the world that was unrealistic or stuck in the past. He had joined the Jade Dragon purely because he had been kicked out of the auror training program towards its final stages, due to a case of mistaken identity.

He had been on an operation practicing how to take a warehouse in a raid. As the auror class had worked their way through the building, one of the recruits had attacked the auror instructor in a vicious assault, which resulted in the instructor falling three stories' through a trapdoor after being disarmed and had his back broken.

The instructor was still in Archangels Hospital with the healers working on his recovery and had been there for over a year now. He had his belief system rocked by the ministry as they had kicked him out of the auror program, despite his protests that it hadn't been him that had injured the instructor and wouldn't allow him to take veritasium to prove his innocence.

He had joined the biggest thorn in the ministry's side purely out of spite really, but Amy thought that he didn't really believe in the Jade Dragon's beliefs that magic should only be kept within pureblood families and that NOMA born were slowly ruining magical society.

Fuzaki made his way around the table looking about the room, checking out his surroundings, and made his way to the chair furthest from the door. He left a free seat on either side of him but still facing the door. Sabre saw that Fuzaki hadn't sat down and approved of his choice of seat as he would have selected the same seat as it faced the most likely place an attack could come from and would give him the best chance to react.

Sabre, nodding to himself, recognized the auror training that Fuzaki was showing and gave the younger man a slight nod of his head when they made eye contact, Fuzaki bowed as well recognizing a superior. Sabre was a captain in the Jade Dragon and was two ranks above Fuzaki, and Sabre was happy to see that someone knew how to behave. Minahara being a lieutenant and a rank below Sabre should have bowed as well.

Fuzaki remained standing as the last person entered the room. Sabre nearly let out a gasp as the attractive witch Chi Oren walked into the room confidently, as if she owned the building and knew there wasn't any threats that could touch her even if they wanted to.

Sabre watched the witch look around the table and couldn't help but have his eyes draw to her body. She was wearing a tight blood red leather cat suit that showed off every curve and her massive bust looked to be almost painfully restrained by the tight leather. She wore a matching pair of knee high boots that made her look a little like a dominatrix, and over the top of this was a dark purple leather set of robes that Sabre noticed appeared to have runes etched into the fabric with black thread.

She had a long slender neck, pale light skin, high cheek bones, and looked like a classic Japanese beauty. Her long black hair was tied up onto the top of her head almost like a bee hive style with what looked like four silver metal chopsticks sticking out of her hair. From what Sabre had heard about Colonel Chi Oren, they were actually razor sharp metal spikes that she used as weapons on her victims, he didn't know and didn't want to find out how she used them either.

Her lips were painted a very glossy rich red and she had thick smoky mascara applied that made her jade green eyes really pop. She smiled a perfect set of pearly white teeth towards Sabre as she spotted him. "Captain." She said in greeting, her voice like silk and slightly teasing that would make any man weak at the knees.

Sabre bowed to the witch and replied "Greetings Colonel. I hope the location I have chosen for the meeting is suitable. I have been using this location for years, because I know that the owner is very good at securing and warding this room and is also quite a skilled hand at potion creation. He shares our beliefs and is happy for us to use this location for meetings, as long as I provide him enough notice." He concluded as Chi Oren made her way behind Fuzaki and stood next to the chair that was next to Sabre.

Sabre thinking on his feet moved swiftly and pulled the chair out for the Colonel, who nodded approvingly and took the seat as Sabre pushed the chair gently towards the table, with a grateful nod from the witch.

Looking around the four men and seeing Celsun and Minahara sat already while Fuzaki and Sabre were still standing both as a sign of politeness and manners. "It's good to see that chivalry isn't completely gone from our world and that two of you are well-bred and courteous to firstly wait until a lady has sat." Chi Oren commented as she indicated to Sabre and Fuzaki to take their seats.

Turning her gaze to Celsun and Minahara, her eyes took on a cold edge which caused the two men to look at each other worriedly. She stared at them with an unblinking look of irritation. "Secondly, waiting for your commander to give permission for you to be seated is the kind of discipline I'd expect from those under my command." She stated loudly as she quickly grabbed her wand and with almost lightning speed cast banishing charms at the chairs of Celsun and Minahara, as well as their ankles.

This resulted in the chairs flying backwards and hitting the wall, breaking into several pieces, and Celsun and Minahara being flipped forwards out of their seats, where they both banged their chins on the table and landed on their knees.

Sabre looked to see Chi Oren with her wand pointed at the two dazed wizards, who were trying awkwardly to get to their feet. She flicked her wrist as their feet were knocked out from under them again and they landed in a heap on the floor as they both slowly climbed to their knees. Sabre stole a quick glance to Fuzaki and saw that he was trying to swallow a grin from stealing onto his face and glad that he was finding his two superior officers being humbled by their new commander.

"I believe that for the rest of the meeting that you two should kneel before your commander while the grownups sit in chairs, until you learn proper manners becoming a pureblood wizard and discipline like your comrades." Oren spat at them.

"But Colonel we…" Celsun started to argue as he struggled to his knees. Chi Oren made a whipping motion with her wand and a loud crack like a bull whip cut through the air and a thin red mark appeared on the side of Celsun's face, which caused him to rock on his knees from the blow.

"Silence!" she hissed. She quickly took to her feet and started walking around the table towards the two now kneeling wizards. "I will not have you talk back to me Captain, and from now on will only speak to you when I permit you to. Is that understood?"

"Yes Colonel." Celsun and Minahara replied. Another pair of cracks split the air and they both rubbed the backs of their necks, which appeared to be where the curse had struck them both.

"I didn't give you permission to speak." Oren almost screamed at them as she started flourishing her wand in a series of waves as both the kneeling men were knocked to the ground by an unseen force like they were being whipped, they both whimpered under the shower of blows.

Amy, watching through the mirror, looked at Chi Oren stood over the two wizards who were lying on the floor. The backs of their robes showed several slash marks as if they had been whipped and the skin underneath the material looked raw and irritable. Oren, her chest heaving from the exertion she had put into the spells, was breathing slightly heavier over the two whimpering wizards.

She knew from personal experience that Celsun Hammer was a tough wizard, but to see him reduced to a quivering wreak so quickly had been as scary as it was fascinating. She gripped her wand tighter in her hand and stood making her way to the trap door holding the mirror just in case Oren's anger turned to Fuzaki and Sabre.

Amy watched as Colonel Oren calmed and walked away from the two whimpering men on the ground. As she walked the other way around the table, passing behind Sabre this time, Amy's anger bubbled for a moment when she saw the leather clad witch's hand almost tenderly run across Sabre's broad shoulders, before calmly taking her seat as if nothing had happened. "Captain Song. Forgive the interruption and to answer your question I find the location for the meeting more than suitable. I used to frequent this establishment when I was younger. It doesn't appear to be as popular as it once was, however that can suit our purposes perfectly." Chi Oren stated. Her voice returning to the smooth tone that she spoke in before her outburst.

"I'm glad you approve Colonel. May I congratulate you on your appointment here in the Tokyo province. I've heard good things regarding your work in Osaka." Sabre replied smoothly, trying to flatter the witch.

"Thank you, Captain. I fear it's long overdue. Osaka wasn't a particularly tough nut to crack. There were only about eighty Aurors based there with a small cell of hit wizards. They don't really have the numbers to beat us back there since our ranks are around double that number." Chi Oren replied, looking the younger wizard up and down approvingly.

"I think you're down playing the role you played in pacifying the province Colonel, from the information I've heard. Wouldn't you say so Ensign Fuzaki?" Sabre inquired, as the Colonel turned to look at the younger wizard.

Sabre caught his eye and gave him a silent nod as if to convey to agree with him, which the bright young wizard astutely picked up on. "Absolutely Captain Song, even a lowly ranker like myself has heard of the sterling work you carried out in Osaka Colonel Oren, so please allow me to offer my congratulation's also."

Receiving a nod from Oren at the compliment she turned back to Sabre, "I've also heard good things regarding yourself from Major Tu Fang as well as Colonel Lao, your former commander, at the high council meeting. So far I see that their account of your attributes are more accurate than Colonel Ming's." Oren replied, studying the younger man who raised his chin slightly and his lips to tighten for an instant.

She wanted to gauge his reaction when he dropped the names of his former Major and Colonel into the conversation and he had remained stone faced, which led her to assume that he had been happy with the suggested report from his former commanders. They had both spoken very highly of Captain Song as well as his Lieutenant, who they only ever referred to as the Little Dragon.

She had been told that between them they always got the job done and that if she were to promote either of the two captains in the province then Captain Song would be their pick. From what she had seen so far, Captain Song had more guile, manners, and tact than the bear of a man who was Captain Hammer.

She had dropped the name of Colonel Ming into the conversation as she had heard a rumor that the two men didn't get on. Apparently they had a run in when Captain Song was an Ensign and the Colonel a Major in Tokyo province, and during a dueling demonstration the young Ensign had put his Major onto his arse in front of the rest of the Tokyo command as well as some visiting Majors and Captains from other provinces.

From what she had heard the older wizard had been trying to pick on the young recruit, embarrass the younger wizard, to demonstrate his power, and had told the younger man to defend himself with everything he had. So, the young wizard obliged and turned the Major's spells against him, by demonstrating great skill in catching and returning the curse that came his way back at his superior. Obviously, the dislike was still there and Oren planned to use that to her advantage.

"I'm sure you'll give all of their assessments due consideration Colonel, however I would like for you to decide for yourself whether I'm worthy of any accolade or possible disdain." Sabre replied with a stiff nod of the head.

"Absolutely Captain that is exactly what I will be doing. Now as you know Colonel Lao has been promoted to second in overall command by the General, and he decided that he wanted to take Major Fang with him and have him serve under him until he is ready for promotion of his own province. I am a believer that Colonel Lao is right to take Major Fang under his wing, so to speak, and work closely with him until he is ready." Oren said as she saw his attention was brought back to Minahara, who was looking at Celsun with an almost doe like eyes.

Clearly Minahara thought that the sun shined out of Celsun's backside, and if rumors were to be believed that wasn't all that Lieutenant Minahara wanted to observe regarding his superior's backside. Her gaze shifted to Celsun Hammer who was watching her with what appeared to be a hopeful expression on his face. He was the more senior of the two Captains in the room with Captain Song being his junior in experience at the rank by a good few years. She smiled at him an almost cat like smile as she prepared herself to take great pleasure from his reaction as she kept eye contact with Celsun.

"So, in saying that I would like to inform you that you are as of this moment being promoted to Major. You will be working closely with me, learning from me and showing me what you can do." Oren announced. She saw Celsun's face breakout into a smile at the news that he was going to be promoted.

She went on, "As such you will then have full authority to choose your own Captain, them their own Lieutenant, and they their own Ensign to be promoted as well." Oren fought to keep the smile off her face as she saw Minahara's face light up at his upcoming promotion as well as surely Celsun would want to have him working under him as his Captain.

Casting a sidelong glance at the youngest wizard she saw that he didn't apparently share the joy that his two superiors were showing clear as day on their faces. She turned back to look at Celsun and Minahara she then concluded by asking "So do you have anyone in mind that you think would make a suitable Captain?" She paused as Celsun started to speak.

"Well I…." Celsun began as Oren's wand whipped out again and struck him in the face.

"I told you not to interrupt me Captain Hammer. Myself and Major Song are having a conversation." Oren said with a wicked smirk on her face as she saw the horror register on the two wizards faces.

Turning to look at a stunned Sabre, she cocked her eyebrow and made a 'hmmm' noise.

"Me?" Sabre asked completely stunned that he was being chosen to be second in command of the province over Celsun Hammer, who had been with the Jade Dragon for a lot longer than he had.

"Yes Major. I think you have the attributes I require in someone working closely with me. The question is do you feel you would be able to work under me?" Oren asked flirtatiously ignoring the hard stares from the two kneeling wizards.

Fuzaki gave a cough to cover his laugh at the Colonel's innuendo and this just seemed to increase the smile on the Colonel's face. She watched Sabre adjust in his seat and look towards Celsun, who was staring daggers clearly fighting not to give his opinion on the innuendo or the fact that he was being passed over for promotion for a less experienced officer because the Colonel was a female and fancied him.

Sabre couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Celsun's face getting redder with annoyance as he turned to the Colonel and responded confidently, "I can't imagine a better place to be than under you Colonel." which caused Oren to smile and cock her eyebrow as Fuzaki chuckled lightly behind them, but was silenced by a look from Celsun who looked like he was ready to hit someone.

"Oh, I'm sure we can put that to the test." Oren said as she leaned back in her chair and pushed her chest slightly forward drawing every males' eye there, except for Sabre who had adopted his stone face and was looking at the Colonel intently. She seemed happy that he hadn't been so easily tempted to look at her bust.

"Hammer, Mace I think that you two should go and get the five of us some drinks as we have much to discuss." Oren commanded to the two kneeling wizards.

Shortly after in Sabre's Flat, Beneath Elixir Eddies, Corner of Ordn Alley & Emperors Road, Banzai Bazaar

"Amy!" Sabre called as he entered the flat.

"Sabre." Amy replied stiffly as he walked into the living room.

"Did you hear all that?" he asked. He dropped down onto the sofa next to her with a sigh and throwing his feet up onto the coffee table as he leant his head back against the back of the chair.

"I heard the 'I can't imagine a better place to be that under you Colonel' stuff." Amy replied, clearly irritated.

"What? Don't sound so irritated Amy. I was just trying to flatter her as she was promoting me to Major. I can't believe it Amy, I never expected that tonight we'd both have cause to celebrate." Sabre said as he cast a summoning charm towards the kitchen and caught a bottle of champagne, before summoning two glasses and transfiguring a couple of beer mats on the coffee table into champagne glasses and popped the cork off the champagne.

"We do. I can't believe it you've been promoted to Major Sabre. Obviously, we know now at least that you've passed their background checks." Amy replied. Still not entirely sure that she believed that Sabre had just flirted with Chi Oren just to flatter her because of the promotion. She could see that the Colonel had some sort of design for him and Amy wanted him to be very careful about her.

"Yeah, they clearly are happy with the information that they've found out about me, otherwise I wouldn't have been promoted. Did you see Celsun? He was fuming." Sabre replied while grinning and pouring them both a drink.

"Yeah he did not look at all happy. Maybe Oren had been told about Hammer being a loose cannon. I mean we've seen him doing some really reckless shit on missions before." Amy replied, taking the offered glass and raised it and made a toast, "To Major Yu Song" Amy declared.

"To Captain Masami Chika." Sabre replied holding his glass up grinning.

"What?" Amy asked, shocked at what he was suggesting.

"Well the Colonel said I get to pick my own Captain, so I'm picking you." Sabre replied, grinning at the surprise on Amy's face.

"Seriously? Do you think that my background check on my alias will get cleared?" Amy asked him, concerned that they'd uncovered her true identity.

"Course I'm serious. They didn't and haven't found anything wrong with my alias or cottoned on to who I really am, so why would yours? Relax, your identity didn't come out when they promoted to you to Ensign or Lieutenant, so why would it come out now you're being made Captain?" He inquired as they clinked glass.

* * *

 **18:20hrs Monday 15th August, Yu's Tea House, Cut Through, Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo**

Yuki Yushiro was running late for her meeting. She had finished work a lot later than she wanted to and hadn't had time to go and even grab a sandwich or a cup of noodles. She was walking down the street with her stomach rumbling and griping to herself that she would have to wait to get a bite to eat on the way home. Hopefully Mable Yu would have something for her to munch on at the meeting.

Yuki approached the cute little tea house that was shaped like a giant teapot. She looked up to the top of the tea pot spout, spotting Yua Sora looking out across the bazaar. She was obviously on look out. As she approached the tea shop, she held up a hand in greeting and waved to the younger witch. Who rolled her eyes, shook her head, and waved back as if to usher Yuki to hurry up.

Yuki pushed opened the door and heard the tinkle of a small bell somewhere in the depth of the shop. It was still quite busy with most of the tables filled and staff walking around distributing tea and pastries. Yuki approached the long glass counter running along the right-hand side of the large room and her stomach gave a growl as she looked at all the sandwiches, cakes, and pastries on display. They looked so delicious to her right now.

As she made her way along the counter, she saw one of the owners of the tea house leaning against the counter top waiting for her arrive before getting back to work. "No time to look at food Yuki, you're needed upstairs and remember your old clan guardian will get you in." Chen Yu said with a wink and a smile at the young witch, whose face dropped into a mask of disappointed as she gave one lost longing looks at the pastries.

"Don't worry Yuki, Mable knew you wouldn't have eaten anything so she's just taken food up there but you'd best move it before it all goes." Chen said while grinning. Yuki's face lit up and she flashed him a dazzling smile before jumping up, quickly kissing Chen on the forehead, and made her way along the counter towards the stairs that lead to the private tea rooms on the upper floors.

Chen chuckled since he really liked the young witch that reminded him so much of his own daughter. He wished that her parents were still alive. They had been good friends when they had been at school. As he watched the young witch sweet talk her way past the two-stone faced Aurors and started up the stairs.

Yuki walked past the two Aurors, who she recognized from a few previous meetings and who let her by without much fuss. She followed the staircase up and up passed the three floors of tea rooms before arriving at the top room, and placing her hand on the door she whispered 'Linlin'. She heard a click and the door swung open.

She entered the room to find the occupants seated around a large table filled with platters of sandwiches, cakes, and some of the pastries along with teapots filled with tea that were emitting little multi colored puffs of smoke from their spouts. They were taking the shapes of little hearts and cherubs that fired little smoke arrows through the hearts.

It brought back memories of first dates Yuki had when at school, the boys always thought that they could get a good snog in by taking her to the cute little tea room and sharing a pot of amore chi with her. She'd had to shoot many a boy down because it took more than a pot of sweet tea to win her over. She'd always enjoyed watching how much effort the boys went to and how much they were prepared to go against their natural instincts, before breaking it to them that she'd much rather go to the arcade or to the theme park doing something fun than something mushy.

"There you are Yuki. Grab a plate and load up, the meeting is about to start." Mable Yu called while pouring tea into cups for everyone and giving the younger witch a knowing smile.

Yuki approached the older witch and gave her a playful hug, "Thanks Mable. You always look out for me." She then grabbed a plate and started loading it up with almost one of everything.

"No, I just know that you work too hard and don't eat properly." Mable jested in return and chuckled as Yuki stuffed a sausage roll into her mouth in a very un-lady like fashion due to her eagerness to get some food into her stomach. She heard a voice on the opposite side of the table say "I trust business is going well Yuki."

Swallowing the sausage roll down as quickly as she could, she looked up appalled to see the Japanese Minister for Magic smiling at her while sat between Takada Kichirou the Grandmaster of Mahoutokoro and Kim Shota the head of the Japanese Auror office.

"Apologies for my table manners Grandmaster, Minister, and Shihan Shota." Yuki greeted, putting her plate down and giving the two senior wizards and witch a bow in turn.

"Nonsense Yuki, Mable is right. You work too hard and should dig in." The Minister for Magic replied as he crammed what looked like a dim sum into his mouth, he started chewing with his cheeks bulging. "This is fantastic Mable. I really must make more time in my schedule to eat here more." He added before taking a sip of tea.

"Well you're welcome any time minister, all you need to do is let us know you're coming and we will clear a table for you." Mable replied as she continued passing out the tea, Yuki took a seat next to the Grandmaster.

Yuki looked around the room to see who else was there besides the Minister, Grandmaster and the Head of the Auror office. She spotted Yua Sora standing at the window where she had rolled her eyes at Yuki. Yuki knew that when the meeting started Yua would somehow find a way to criticize Yuki for her lack of stealth because she waved at her. Yua Sora was an auror at the Ministry of Magic and was standing on guard keeping a vigil eye on outside looking for any kind of trouble. She was a nice, albeit very serious, witch who seemed to have a really difficult time relaxing and always seemed on edge, but had a good heart and was very protective.

At the far end of the table was a witch named Candis Minta. She was a professional auror and was part of the task force charged with protecting the minister. The other two protectors Ryoto Subaru and Cleo Satsuka were downstairs standing guard, and would no doubt join them shortly.

In the chair opposite Yuki was Lillian Honda, or Lily as they all called her. She was the owner of Tiger Lily's tattoo parlor in Water Square and was their resident expert on dark magic and curses. She'd been part of the group for the last ten years after her fiancée Kengi was killed while tailing a member of the Jade Dragon. Sadly, he followed the person into an area of Kyoto he was unfamiliar with and had been killed in an ambush. It was rumored that a wizard by the name of Minahara Mace was responsible for the killing. It had earned him respect amongst the Jade Dragon ranks and had got Minahara promoted because Kengi was quite a thorn in the Jade Dragon's side since he was a skilled hit wizard.

Lily, while being an expert in the dark arts, had never practiced them but had been the top defense student in her year at school and had studied the dark arts, and more importantly, how to counter them almost obsessively for over ten years of her life. Lily was talking to a witch who Yuki didn't know but she seemed somewhat familiar to her. She just couldn't place where she had seen her.

The final two wizards in the room were Mini Mann and Shiro Shinobi. Mini Mann was only around twenty years old and had only recently joined their ranks in the last year after graduating from the auror training program. He had quit in protest after his training partner and friend had been wrongfully accused of attacking an instructor. Mini's supportive claims for his training partner had fallen on deaf ears and he had quit.

The Auror office had been completely rocked by the loss of Mini and his training partner because they were head and shoulders above the rest of the class. They were two of the most promising duelists and well-rounded cadets that had come through the training in years.

Mini had been convinced to join the cadre of freelance Hit wizards so that he could use the skills he had learned and still take the fight to the criminal underworld of Japan. He'd been convinced to do this and was currently understudy to Shiro Shinobi.

Yuki had a major crush of Shiro. He was a freelance Hit wizard whose uncle owned the Dragon Bowl Arcade just near Slips and Slides Water Park. He joined the Grey Lions because he was fed up with his uncle having to pay hard earned money to thugs for so called protection. He was one of the most skilled Aurors to pass through the ministry for years and had been in line to be promoted to Head Auror, even though he was only thirty-five years old. He ended up leaving the Auror office, taking a job as a Hit wizard instead, after growing frustrated that he couldn't fight back against the Jade Dragon the way that was necessary. Being an auror, their standing order was to stun. At least by being a hit wizard he could help protect his Uncle's property without fear of persecution since most of the Jade Dragon had a price on their heads.

The Grey Lions had a lot of Aurors and Hit wizards, who along with their main jobs were also part of the Grey Lions. Their jobs stopped them from using anything above stunning spells to apprehend suspects or aggressors. If the Aurors ever used magic that could cause bodily harm in order to arrest a suspect, then the charges could end up getting dropped or the sentence severely reduced due to the nature of the arrest.

The minister and the Head of the Auror office, along with the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement over fifty years ago, had recognized the cracks in the system and that criminals were getting away from being arrested because Aurors were only legally allowed to stun suspects. This led to other suspects reviving their comrades before using more powerful curses to incapacitate, injure, or kill the Aurors and escape.

The minister and department heads had been campaigning through the Magical High Council, MHC, to have the laws changed in regards to Aurors being able to use necessary force when trying to apprehend subjects. But the council had a tendency to tie legislation long enough for the older pure blood families to rally their supporters so that they had enough numbers to reject the law change.

The political playground in Japan and Asia was a complete minefield, was slow moving, talked to much, and wasn't decisive enough. This was mainly due to the MHC being comprised of one hundred and thirteen members from the oldest magical families in Japan.

The Magical High Council was responsible for the governing of the land, making the laws used throughout the land, and dealing with serious national and international issues. Such as trade agreements with other magical nations, amongst other things as well as having oversight over the Japanese Ministry of Magic.

"Shall we call this meeting to order? Is there anyone else we are expecting other than those you've already informed me are unable to attend?" The Grandmaster asked the room at large as the assembled members, minus Yua Sora, took their seats around the table.

"We're just awaiting Zan and Satomi, Grandmaster." The witch sat next to Lily replied.

"Ah thank you Zuki you are correct. Yes, they should be here momentarily." The Grandmaster said as he eyed the door, which opened about ten seconds later. As the door opened a wizard with dark slicked back hair, wearing a blood red hoari with black dragon scale trim in Samurai style cut, charcoal hakama with dragon scale trim, and black dragon skin boots. He was broad shouldered and, while having a friendly face, he looked like he knew how to take care of himself.

Yuki was shocked to see the witch he entered with because it was one of her closest friends, Satomi Kuzuko, who was the currently the Dueling Master at Mahoutokoro. Yuki hadn't seen Satomi in four months. She had been travelling over the summer and hadn't told her that she had returned to Japan like she was meant to. Satomi looking around the room stopped in her tracks when she saw Yuki seated on the other side of the desk, her chopsticks holding a dumpling in mid-air while her mouth hung open.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Satomi asked flabbergasted at seeing her friend of twenty plus years sat apparently eating her dinner in a room filled with some of the most powerful and influential witches and wizards in the whole country.

"Me? What are you doing here? I was still waiting for you to let me know you were back in Japan." Yuki retorted. Placing her chopsticks down on her bowl and standing up, making her way around the table, before enveloping her friend in a crushing hug that Satomi returned with gusto.

"I'm sorry, I got completely caught up on a mission in the summer, and I only returned to Japan the day before the school year started." Satomi apologized.

"What and you couldn't write to me to let me know you were home safe and sound? What do you mean by mission?" Yuki asked.

"Well I joined up about six months ago, after that attack on that NOMA train station where all those NOMAs were killed in the explosion when the Jade Dragon attacked. I was sent to…" Satomi started explaining.

"I think perhaps the details of your mission could wait for divulging another time. I'm afraid we have limited time and much to discuss." The Grandmaster interrupted while smiling and his eyes twinkling happy to see the two friends reunited and joined behind a common goal. It had taken him quite a while to convince the younger witch to join the Grey Lions. Her intelligence and dueling ability would prove a great addition to the organization while taking the battle to the Jade Dragon.

"Apologies Grandmaster." Yuki replied. She pulled Satomi down into the seat nearest them as Master Kuzuko offered her apologies as well.

"Help yourselves to the food everyone and if you need anything else just give me a shout." Mable Yu said as she took a seat as well.

"Thank you, Mable. Now first things first I wanted to introduce you all to our two newest members, who I am very pleased to introduce to you all. Firstly, this is Master Zan Ken the Defense Master at Mahoutokoro." The Grandmaster indicated the wizard who had entered with Satomi. He then indicated Satomi and said "And this is Master Satomi Kuzuko our Dueling Master at Mahoutokoro. They have both been working under my instruction for the last couple of months on an information gathering mission that I'll be disclosing to you a little later on. Now would you all like to introduce yourselves?" He asked after retaking his seat.

The group introduced themselves one at a time and laughed at Satomi's expletive reaction when she saw the Minister for Magic and Head of the Auror office introduce themselves. They explained that they would be letting the members of the Grey Lions under them at the ministry know the important information, and explained to the Dueling and Defense Masters why they were part of a secret organization when they were such important and prominent figures in the Ministry of Magic itself.

After ten minutes, with everyone introduced, the Grandmaster took control of the meeting again and declared, "So the reason for this meeting being called so urgently is that we have been presented with a very unique opportunity, which I never thought we would get. Two very special people arrived in Japan a little over a month ago, and are now attending Mahoutokoro and so far, have provided some very interesting insight. "

"I think a few of us here have already had the pleasure of meeting them Grandmaster, if you are referring to the two delightful individuals that I've had the pleasure of meeting." Kendo Nagaski, the wandmaker, added.

"Who are you referring to?" asked Mini Mann as he, Yuki, Shiro Shinobi, Yua Sora, Lillian Honda, Candis Minta and Kim Shota all exchanged looks. They were clearly not one of the few Kendo had mentioned.

"The Grandmaster is referring to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." The minister replied trying to contain a smile at the stunned faces that met those words.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are in Japan? Why didn't you say anything?" Kim Shota asked, turning to the minister in surprise that he would keep such important information to himself.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." The minister replied.

"Buddha bulging belly!" Shiro Shinobi exclaimed much to the agreement of the others.

"So, are you going to try and get them to join our fight against the Jade Dragon, Grandmaster?" Mini Mann asked what the others were all thinking.

"I've given the matter a great deal of thought and for the time being. No I won't ask." The Grandmaster replied to the surprise of everyone assembled.

"Takada when we originally discussed bringing them here and inviting them a place at your school we did plan to ask them to join our fight." The minister commented to the Grandmaster.

"I know we did Han, but having spoken to them earlier in the year and I discovered a rather startling piece of information regarding Harry's defeat of Voldemort and the spell he used in which to defeat him, which was relayed to me from my counterpart at Hogwarts. I have more questions than I have answers at the moment and I would like to gather more information from the pair of them before approaching them to ask them to join our cause.

I think at present that we should continue to help both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger unlock their potential, which is indeed great." The Grandmaster explained.

"What spell was it?" asked Kendo, curious as to how the darkest wizard in history was defeated.

"From what the headmistress told me it was the disarming spell." The Grandmaster dead panned to the gasps throughout the room.

"The disarming spell…. Are you quite sure grandmaster, maybe you misheard her?" Master Kuzuko asked cringing internally as she said it.

"Alas Satomi while I may be old in years my hearing hasn't deteriorated to the point where I mishear spells." The Grandmaster replied. Not at all offended by the younger witch's comment. The table sat there stunned that the darkest wizard in history was defeated by such a simple spell.

"Pardon me Grandmaster but I'm not sure whether he has been entirely truthful in what he told her." Shiro Shinobi said.

"Oh, what makes you believe so, Shiro?" The Grandmaster asked.

"Well obviously, I'm not as experienced as yourself Grandmaster, but in order for the disarming spell to defeat an opponent with lethal effect then Voldemort would have had to cast a killing curse that would have had to have been somehow over powered and the spell rebounded. Harry Potter would have to be incredibly powerful in order to be able to rebound a killing curse with a disarming charm spell. Forgive my ignorance, but I've never heard of anyone blocking or deflecting a killing curse before. The only way I know to not be killed by it is by throwing something tough enough to take the impact of the curse for you." Shiro replied thoughtfully.

"That's very true Shiro, although he must have a lot of power as he survived one as a baby." The minister commented.

"Well I believe Satomi can shed a bit of light on the subject of how powerful Mr. Potter is." The Grandmaster replied. All eyes turned to Master Kuzuko who felt uncomfortable with every pair of eyes on her.

Clearing her throat and adjusting her position in her seat Master Kuzuko explained, "Well the first lesson of the year I assessed the students power output through the power ranking curtain in our dueling hall, which I'm sure you're all familiar with." She got nods around the table as everyone in the room had attended Mahoutokoro for their schooling.

"Well I had all the students cast stunners firstly at the curtain to judge their stunning ability and both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger both topped the readings out at seven thousand, five hundred." Master Kuzuko explained.

"Well that's impressive at their age but not impossible. Mini did the same thing when he was at school. Didn't you Mini?" Shiro inquired turning to the younger wizard who nodded.

"Ah yes but they both did it non-verbally." Master Kuzuko replied.

"Wow, really? I doubt I'd be able to hit a top score non-verbally even now." Shiro commented. He was impressed, much to the agreement with the others in the room.

"That's not all. After the stunners, I told the students to fire mace strikes or hammer strikes at the curtain as the calibration for that spell is set to twenty thousand. So it gave plenty of room to get a good read on the students. Anyway, Miss Granger pointed out that she and Mr. Potter had never used a mace or hammer strike spells before and on their first time of casting Miss Granger hit a score only beaten by the founder of Mahoutokoro and went higher on the all-time power rankings list than both Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore." Master Kuzuko explained to the silent room. They all looked absolutely stunned save the Grandmaster, Master Ken, and Master Zuki who had all already discussed the results during a staff meeting the next day.

"Buddha's balls that's a high score. So, we've got the most powerful eighteen-year-old witch we've ever had in the country at Mahoutokoro. What did Harry Potter do then?" Candis Minta asked.

"Oh Mr. Potter went and hit the highest power ranking score in the history of the school. I've no doubt that if I had them do the same process again now they'd beat their previous scores because if they had been more familiar with the spell and its wand movement, they would go higher." Master Kuzuko replied taking a sip of her drink.

"Still it's as scarring as much as it is impressive as we've got two of the most powerful people to ever set foot on Japanese soil and if they decide to join forces with the Jade Dragon. Well I hate to think about the devastation they could cause and I don't think my Aurors would be able to stop them." Kim Shota commented.

"What are you on about? They won't join the Jade Dragon. They've both just fought a war against a bunch of pureblood maniacs in Britain. So why would they do a complete turnaround in their beliefs about blood supremacy?" Yua Sora asked. She was disgusted at the very suggestion.

"Well you never know what the Jade Dragon might do to try and convince them. They might not go out on the attack against them, but might take a different tact instead." Kim Shota replied locking eyes with the auror.

"Maybe when Yu Lao was in charge. That old goat didn't always just go for the throat but was actually pretty clever in what he had them doing around here." Lillian Honda chipped in.

"Yes, that is true. Yu Lao was a very clever commander of the Jade Dragon here in Tokyo, but we do not know yet who is replacement is or what their capabilities are." The minister chipped in.

"I'm assuming you've got people working on finding out who is replacing him and where he has gone?" The Grandmaster inquired.

"Of course, we have Takada, but he's a slippery old bugger and, bar a couple of his underlings, he had a lot of intelligent people working under him." The minister replied sounding tired.

"So again, why aren't we trying to recruit Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to help us?" Shiro asked for the group.

"Because they might not want to get involved Shiro. They've both been through enough in their lives and they came here, from what their old head of house at Hogwarts tells me, to have a quiet year and finish their education." The Grandmaster replied.

"What? So, we aren't even going to try and discuss it with them?" Yuki asked. She was surprised that the Grandmaster was being so stand offish about the idea of trying to recruit them to their cause, and to help them in their fight against the murderers who had killed many loved ones of the people in that room.

"Of course we are, but they've not even been here a couple of weeks and the Jade Dragon haven't really done anything to grab any news headlines in that time." Master Zuki replied before looking sheepishly at the Grandmaster for interrupting him.

"Zuki is correct. They've both come through a hard-fought war where they have lost loved ones and have had to deal with pressures and events that most of us can scarcely imagine. I think to allow them some time to bed in and maybe if we provoke the Jade Dragon into a public show of aggression by perhaps interrupting one of their attacks, while tipping off The Rising Sun Newspaper, it might help at least have us draw their interest into the situation and we will, with a little work be able to garner how they feel about the matter before approaching them.

From having met both of them, I have no doubt that they will aid us in our fight, but I won't try and force or guilt them into doing it. If they assist us, then it must be on their terms and through their own free will. I think we need to offer them that much respect, not just for the powerful witch and wizard that they are, but for the people they already are and are trying to become." The Grandmaster explained to the group.

"Hear Hear." Master Zuki and Master Ken called giving each other a wink.

"Well said Grandmaster." Master Kuzuko added.

"I agree. They were both ever so nice and polite when they came in here this weekend. They're such a lovely couple and told us some of the funniest stories, and left a very generous tip." Mable Yu gushed recalling how friendly and nice the younger witch and wizard were when they came in for breakfast over the weekend.

"I'm sure their lovely people but how exactly are we going to provoke the Jade Dragon into action?" Yua Sora asked her face all serious.

"That, my dear Yua, is what we are here to discuss." The Grandmaster replied as his eyes twinkled mischievously. He spent the next half an hour giving the outline of his plan in regards to some of the information that Yuki had managed to get from one of her contacts in the Banzai Bazaar as well as some information that Shiro added.

He spent a further half an hour assigning tasks that he wanted them to complete as certain members needed to get back to work or carry out other important tasks, such as Kim Shota who needed to get back to the Auror office, and also the Minister and his bodyguards. Those remaining had an open session discussing what they think would work and what wouldn't and this went well. Yuki was pleasantly surprised that the Grandmaster had already learned through one of his contacts at Gringotts about her meeting with an important client, that he had made allowances for her to prepare for the meeting, and that he would only have her on standby or call her into the action if they were getting overrun.

Candis Minta had playfully commented that Yuki running her business wasn't as important than taking down the Jade Dragon. Yuki had playfully retorted that her business was one of the best information gathering sources at their disposal and that if she didn't think running the business was that important, then maybe she should pay her account manager her mortgage payments from now on.

This was a kind of cold joke for Yuki to make, and she wouldn't have dared make it in front of Amy. They had no mortgage on their house, because their parent's estate had cleared the mortgage after they had been murdered. Those gathered knew that it was a no go subject talking to Yuki about her parents or Sabre Mann. So all of them, except Mini Mann, refrained from ever talking about it to her in fear of upsetting her. None of them wanted to as Yuki was very popular amongst the group, and had earned a nickname of the Little Lioness. When someone did upset her then she bit their head off, but also for the ferocity with which she had fought and this reputation had been also brought to the group.

"So, Yuki, as you're going to be busy over the next couple of weeks. I've deliberately cleared your schedule of tasks, but I was wondering when you have some time to meet with Satomi I would like you to get together on the next few free weekends when the students are allowed to come to the Bazaar. I'm going to need your help with something and I think between yourself and Satomi our plan is achievable." The Grandmaster commented as the rest of the table were talking amongst themselves.

"What is it you need me to do Grandmaster?" Yuki asked.


	82. 82- Out with the Old and In with the New

**A/N - Hello my rabid readers,**

 **Feels like the longest week ever this week and I don't know why. So this is the first chapter I wrote while I was on my holiday and poor Goldzar wasn't expecting a thirty thousand word chapter from me but that's what happened.**

 **So I can sense that the Jade Dragon chapters are a bit meh for everyone but the info that your getting them at the moment is going to be more important in future chapters and they will feel more attached as Harry gets drawn into it. It's kind of like the earlier chapters that felt a bit meh-ish but it's all about the backstory though and giving info that is going to come into play.**

 **So I've got to give a warning in this chapters as there is a lemon scene in this chapter but I'm not going to give you a clue as to who it's going to involve as that would just ruin the surprise :)**

 **Anyway as I'm quite late releasing I'm going to leave you to have a read through my latest effort and please as always feel free to PM and review as it's always nice to know what you think.**

 **So please enjoy.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle.**

* * *

 **Chapter 82 – Out with the Old and In with the New**

 **Thursday 25th August, Dragon Dining Hall, Dragon's Lair, Mahoutokoro**

Harry was standing under the hot water in his shower allowing it to just wash over him to try and wake him up. He had a restless sleep because he couldn't get the thought of Terry Boot running his hands all over Daphne and her helplessly trying to escape from his clutches. It made his blood boil and an increasingly large part of him wanted to just go back to England, find Terry Boot, and cave his teeth in.

From what Daphne said, it sounded like he was deliberately going after any girl associated with him or at least rumored to be. First Ginny, who everyone knew he was seeing at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts. Although he didn't know the whole ins and outs of what went on that year, Ginny had implied that she had confided about her worries for Harry in Terry and they had got together as a result.

Then the press had been all over Susan and him at the ministry ball and had written several speculative articles about the status of his and Susan's relationship, and she had been Terry's first target the night the girls went out. Even though Susan managed to palm off his advances, Harry wondered if the Slytherin girls arriving had been the real cause for him leaving.

The only fly in the ointment of this theory was that he then went after Daphne, and that could just have been because she was a good looking and hot witch. Although Daphne had said that he had felt her up after telling him that she was with him, and then Terry had said what he did after he'd been told that. So, that meant he was doing it deliberately.

Harry couldn't think of why Terry Boot would have it in for him or the people associated with Harry. As far as Harry could recollect he'd never really had any interaction with the boy. Harry didn't like that he was going after the people who he cared about, rather than just have out whatever the problem was with him, and Harry couldn't allow this to continue.

He'd faced far more scary and challenging things in his life than Terry Boot being a sleazy bastard to any women who said that they were seeing Harry. Harry swore to himself that he was going to find out as much as possible about Terry Boot before he got back to England and then he might just go up to Hogwarts and have it out with him.

Terry Boot was a Ravenclaw and must have had some plan that he thought was clever to either try to annoy or upset Harry. Enough so that he went into action, and Harry decided that the best source of information about Terry Boot, other than Ginny, was Luna. They were in the same house and would be in the same year as him now as well, since Terry was repeating his final year in Hogwarts. She'd be sharing the same classes with him most likely and would be a good person to gather any information from because she had access to both Ginny and Terry. So, anything the latter didn't want to disclose or have someone else know about, Luna might be able to extract from Ginny.

Harry turned off the shower and decided to write a quick letter to Luna. Wrapping a towel around his waist and one around his shoulders, he made his way through his wardrobe into his bedroom and grabbed a piece of parchment and some writing materials before dipping his quill into some ink and started to write.

 _ **Dear Luna,**_

 ** _Hello my friend, and I hope this letter finds you well. I'm really sorry I've not been able to spend as much time this summer with you as I would have liked. Hermione mentioned that she's been able to see you a couple of times and a certain dark haired Gryffindor, who's quite handy with a sword, told me that he's really enjoyed spending time with you this summer._**

 ** _So I'm sorry, and I really should have made more effort to come and see you. I know last year was as horrible for you as it was for me. I miss you Luna and I wish that I was able to go back to Hogwarts this year so that I could see what you're like in class. I reckon they would be a lot more interesting with you in it. You always have a way of cheering me up and making me see a situation for what it really is and you're a lot more observant than people give you credit for._**

 ** _So, the minor reason that I'm writing is to let you know that I'm having a Christmas party and I would really love for you to come. I know first-hand that you're so much fun to have at parties as I wouldn't have survived Slughorn's Christmas party without you there. I'll send you a proper invitation at a later date._**

 ** _Any way the main reason that I am writing is that I need a favor. I wonder whether you could tell me everything you know or have ever heard about Terry Boot? He seems to have taken a bit of a disliking to me for some unknown reason and he seems determined to upset or try and steal away people that I care about at the moment._**

 ** _Maybe you can give me some more insight into what happened with him and Ginny last year at school. Ginny has told me her side of things but I'm curious as to what he might have said, and I can't think of anyone else who might be able to give me better insight than you. I don't really know much about him, even though he was in my year so any help you can give me would be great._**

 ** _Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts? Mahoutokoro is amazing and I'll show you some memories of what it's like here when I get back at Christmas, if you like. I think you'd like it. There doesn't seem to be any wrackspurts or wizzdingers around here at the moment._**

 ** _I've got to go because I've got potions class soon and I need to get dressed, but I'll hopefully hear from you soon. If you do send a reply just put your reply in an envelope addressed to me, then put that inside another and address it to Furybreaker at Gringotts, and he'll send it through their internal mail to me so I'll get it a lot quicker._**

 ** _Take care Luna and speak to you soon._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Harry_**

 ** _X_**

Happy with his letter, Harry put it in a message tube and wrote the label to Luna on it and would give it to Yogi at breakfast as he'd probably come looking for food, and given the amount of correspondence he got these days would most likely have more mail to deliver.

He got up and dried himself off before going back into his wardrobe and got dressed. He was feeling hot so threw his school jacket onto his bed along with his school bag, when he remembered he still had a letter from Pansy that had arrived with Daphne's and the others and decided that he would need to start reading and replying to letters as they arrived because people would start getting annoyed with his delay in replying.

Running his hands through his hair that he found so much more manageable these days after taking Sirius' Adonis potion, and he enjoyed being able to try and put it into different styles sometimes but most of the time just had it scruffy and tried to cover his scar with it if he could.

He checked the time and saw that they still had forty minutes before class so scooped up his jacket and bag and made his way to the eleventh year lounge area to see Riko Rei sat on one side of a sleeping Hermione and Erin Seung sat on the other. Next to Rachel Yu, who like the other two were trying to stifle their giggles, Harry watched as Riko gave Hermione's head a gentle little push and it rocked and fell to the other side next to Erin causing a fit of giggles and they all cast cheeky smiles at Harry as he walked into the lounge and caught them messing with his friend.

Rather than reprimanding them though he grinned and walking quietly round the behind the couch and stooped down so he was behind Hermione and signaling with his finger on his lips for the girls to be quiet he gently placed Hermione's head between his hands and picked it up and gently guided it so that she was sat with her head back on the back cushion of the sofa with her face towards the ceiling.

"Whenever she fell asleep at Hogwarts like this, me and my friend Ron used to do this." Harry whispered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his coin purse and reached in and pulled out a handful of coins, which he started handing out to the girls who looked from the coins in their hands to Harry curious about what he was going to do.

"Now we take turns and be as gentle as you can and try not to wake her." Harry whispered again taking one of the coins between his thumb and forefinger and with exaggerated slowness moved the gold coin and gently placed it onto the middle of Hermione's forehead.

The three girls gave muffled snorts of laughter seeing the game that Harry was playing. "That's brilliant. Tell you what though, how about whoever wakes her up has to pay the others whatever they've got left in their hand?" Erin suggested while grinning.

Grinning they each took it in turns adding a coin to Hermione's forehead until she had four kin stacked one on top of the other on her forehead. Harry then upped the ante by balancing a coin on her chin as the Dragon girls shook with the effort of trying not to laugh.

After five minutes Hester and Rosa entered the lounge area to see Harry and the three Dragon girls stacking coins on a sleeping Hermione Granger's face and looked at them all quizzically as Riko waved them over and signaled the others to give Hester and Rosa some coins so they could play as well. Hester and Riko scooted onto their knees facing Hermione on one side of the sofa so that they were kneeling up and over Hermione so that they could position their coins easier and Rachel and Erin mirrored them on the other side while Rosa when and stood next to Harry.

After another five minutes between the six of them then had managed to balance ten coins on Hermione's face and Harry was going for number eleven. He was leaning down close to Hermione concentrating hard while trying to balance a coin on the tip of her nose and he felt Rosa move forward with him and his nostrils got a whiff of her perfume and he felt her soft breast pressed against him and had his concentration pushed to the max trying to not react when he felt her hand on the middle of his back slowly start sliding down. The buxom Spanish beauty rested her hand on the small of his back and she took advantage of being able to touch him properly without him being able to stop her. Slowly and sensually drawing her hand closer and closer down towards his bum, which she then did giving it a very firm and deliberate squeeze while giving a mmmm-ing noise as her hand continued south and between his legs.

Harry took a gulp as he heard Rosa softly chuckling to herself as she started quickly moving her hand up and just as she was about to touch his privates the door to the bedroom corridor banged open and Charlie Chung entered looking flushed and declared loudly "You'll never believe what's happened at the Phoenix Nest!"

This resulted in Harry's hand jumped knocking over the coins on Hermione's forehead and waking her up. As the coins fell off her face as Hermione woke with a start and gave a surprised gasp at finding half of the Dragons sat round her so closely and laughing at her. Hermione's mind took a moment to figure out what was going on as she looked around her and saw the coins all around her and realized they had been playing a game with her "Where is he? Where is Harry?!" she asked in mock irritation whipping her head around left and right looking for a sign of Harry before looking behind her and spotting the laughing wizard.

She sprang to her feet and rounded the sofa determined to get to him as she started moving to him quickly. Harry, laughing, took flight and started running around the cluster of sofas using them to block Hermione from getting him or pulling on of the other girls into Hermione's path. "Harry Potter! I can't believe you're trying to teach them that stupid game!" she jokingly scolded him as Erin not getting out the way quick enough was tackled by Hermione knocking her into Harry and the three of them landed in a laughing pile of limbs on one of the spare sofas.

"What? It's a fun game. Besides if you fall asleep in the common room or the lounge then you're asking for trouble. Beside we got up to eleven coins so we nearly reached the record. You can't complain as you normally get to keep the coins that fall down your top!" Harry giggled as Hermione started a tickling assault on Harry, which Erin decided to join in with as they ganged up on Harry.

"Guys come on!" Charlie Chung said diverting everyone's attention back to him. "Master Ken has created a clear view out the side of the mountain so we can see the Phoenix Nest. It looks like something has gone seriously wrong with their clouds."

"What? Why, what's happened?" asked Rachel Yu.

"Come to the dining hall and find out." Charlie replied. Rolling his eyes as he came through the lounge and exited out of the other side and started down the stairs to the dining hall. The girls along with a laughing Harry and Hermione scooped up their belongings and followed Charlie out of the lounge and to the dining hall. They made their way onto the landing and could see a fifty foot by thirty foot rectangle on the wall of the cave around the same level as the dining hall. Due to the angle they were standing, they couldn't see out onto the grounds and to Hermione and Harry it looked like a giant window had been installed.

They all trotted down the stairs quickly and spilled into the dining room to find a mass of students stood at the side of the dining hall where Master Ken had created another floor to ceiling window running along the entire length of the hall.

"Alright you lot make some room, Head Girl coming through." Hester called as a group of eighth and ninth year boys leaped aside for the good looking blonde witch and Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if they all started bowing or genuflecting to her as she passed them. It was clear who was top dog in the clan as every younger student deferred to the elder students somewhat begrudgingly most of the time, but not to Hester. The girls most likely because they wanted to be like her and the boys because they wanted to be with her.

"I'm telling you, it's got to be the atmospheric charm that's gone nuts." Trevor Startlegnash said arguing with Emre Efe and Sunny Hichiro, the senior prefect in Dragon Clan.

"Nah you're wrong Nash, I'm telling you it's the climate charm that's broke." retorted Sunny Hichiro.

"Neither of them would cause the clouds to change colors though." Emre Efe argued.

"Wow that's crazy. Red and gold clouds are a massive improvement on boring grey and white clouds." Riko Rei said looking out to the cluster of clouds with a big grin on her face.

"The clouds aren't moving around the same way as normal either." Rosa added, looking to see that some smaller gold clouds were moving quickly almost like they were having a race around the outside of the red clouds and ducking and weaving around each other.

"Yeah, they look like wolves as well." said a ninth-year boy, Benji Benitez, who Harry had found out was the reserve seeker for the clan in case Hester ever got injured or wasn't allowed to play, which Sunny and Charlie had assured him wouldn't ever happen since she was Head Girl she never got detention and she was pretty tough and he'd never seen her get injured.

"Wrong Benji, that's why you're not starting Seeker yet. They aren't wolves, there lions." Hester replied laughing as she watched the lion running around like three lioness' trying to impress the male lion by seeing which could jump or bound over him the most times.

"Not just that but it looks like they are being chased by a bird." Harry said before looking at Hermione who grinned mischievously at him and gave him a wink.

"Good eyes Harry. You're right it is a bird chasing them. Do you reckon it's the Phoenix that they are meant to have protecting the Phoenix Nest?" Hester asked.

"Have you ever seen the spells on the clouds there ever go wrong before Master Ken?" Rachel Yu asked over her shoulder to Master Ken who was approaching them.

"No, I've never seen it Miss Yu, but the spells on those clouds have been in place for over hundred years and have never failed or go awry. So, I would guess that someone has somehow successfully managed to alter the charm on the clouds and locked out Master Ping. Whoever managed to outdo Master Ping with charm work is someone to be reckoned with." Master Ken replied in awe of whoever had managed to make the alterations to the Phoenix Nest and Master Ping Bao was considered one of the finest charms mistresses in Asia, not just Japan.

"Hmmm that's assuming that the clouds in the Phoenix territory just run off charms Master Ken." Hermione added causing all the Dragon Clan members as well as Master Ken to turn and look at the English witch, who blushed slightly under so many peoples gaze before steeling her courage and stood up more confidently.

"What do you mean Miss Granger?" Master Ken inquired. Curious for the new students point of view.

"Well it's just that atmospheric charms are normally contained to within the confines of a room. Be it a large room but a room none the less. For example here in the Dragon's Lair there are atmospheric charms in place to control the temperature inside the cave. Although some could possibly argue that the lanterns, lamps and torches provide the heat but they are smokeless and tend to provide only light rather than heat. So there must be a series of atmospheric charms covering the interior of the cave.

However, with the Phoenix Nest and Turtle Island, they are both outdoor spaces and should be effected by the weather outside like the rest of the grounds are. However that would put the atmospheric charms and climate charms under too much of a strain constantly battling against the natural weather. I would suggest that there must be a mixture of permanently engraved runes clusters holding the shape and color of the clouds and would counter balance the atmosphere a lot easier than just charms alone." Hermione explained conclusively to the dumbstruck faces of the rest of the clan and the smiling faces of Master Ken, Hester Steiggson, Erin Seung and Rachel Yu.

"That's a very interesting idea Miss Granger. However did you come up with that?" Master Ken asked impressed with the idea proposed by the English witch.

"Well I just thought about what would be needed in order to maintain the permanent structure of a cloud or cluster of clouds and what would be the main problems that they would have to combat and how to them more stable." Hermione answered. Getting nods from the three Dragon girls and caught Harry's eye who was giving her a look as if to say 'stop talking and stop talking now as you're giving the game away.'

"Well I think if you have been here last year Hermione you could have given me a run for Head Girl. That's the same process my mind went through when looking at the clouds. What do you think about the four lion shapes running around the clouds?" Hester asked, curious as to what the older witch would suggest about how that was achieved and to see if she would have the same line of thought.

Hermione looking at Harry again saw him shake his head and silently mouthed 'don't say anything more', while waving his hands to tell her to stop.

"I don't really know I'll have to have a think about it Hester." Hermione lied badly. It was obvious that she must have thought about the charms on the clouds as well if she'd had the forethought to consider such a complex thought process on the climate and atmospheric charms. Thankfully closer scrutiny was prevented as the Dragon's team of house elves came bursting out the kitchens dropping off food at the student's tables. Hunger won out against the curious sight of the Phoenix Nest, which they all continued to speculate about over breakfast and Hermione continued to be questioned by the Dragons about her theories into how it happened.

Harry had whispered to her on the way to the eleventh-year table to not make it so obvious that she knew exactly how it had been done since she would give the game away too early. Hermione had promised to be more vague and speculative on her theories and was currently holding court on at the table while everyone was joining in the conversation while looking through the new windows in the dining hall and Dragon's Lair out onto the school grounds and Phoenix Nest in the distance.

While the rest of the dragons were talking with Hermione, Harry decided to read Pansy's letter because it was long overdue and needed his attention. He took the letter and using his breakfast knife slit the seal open and pulled out the parchment. He immediately got a slight smell of Pansy's perfume as the sweet smells filled his nostrils he opened the parchment and started to read what Pansy had to say.

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _I hope this letter finds you well and in fine form, as you already know that I find your physical form more than fine….ahem._**

 ** _I hope things are going well in Japan. I can't believe you've been gone almost three weeks already. I really miss getting to spend time with you, and I'm really frustrated that we haven't been able to pick up where we left off that afternoon when your housekeepers returned from their holidays._**

 ** _I find myself thinking and dreaming about that afternoon all the time. I've never had anyone make me feel the way you made me feel that day before. I constantly find myself lying awake at night remembering all the delicious things that you did to me and I pray that I get to feel like that again, as well as reciprocate._**

 ** _I've been spending a lot of my time this summer at my mum and dad's office as I'm having to cover the reception desk. My dad has had to fire the previous receptionist as she turned away a really important potential new client. The rest of the staff here aren't sad to see the back of her though because she was a real hard faced bitch._**

 ** _Anyway so most of my summer is being spent here rather than going shopping and enjoying myself like Susan, Hannah, Daphne and Tracey are. I know Susan is having the best summer ever now that she's been made into Lady Bones and is making her mark on society. With your help, of course, because you are both quite the feature in the papers these days and Rita Skeeter is writing to me quite a bit these days for information on you and Susan hoping I am still the bitch I was during the Tri-wizard tournament and said those horrible things about Hermione._**

 ** _Granted, Draco made me do it and I wish to high heaven that I hadn't done it, but I hadn't had a choice because of that stupid betrothal contract my dad signed. I'm so, so happy that I am no longer being forced to marry Draco. After what he tried to do to me, I can't help but get upset when I think about how he tried to use me and force me against my will. I'm so fed up of having things happen concerning my life and not having any say or control over it._**

 ** _What am I saying… You know that better than anyone from what you were telling me before you left about how your summers were basically spent as a prisoner until someone came and liberated you. Believe me I know how that feels as that betrothal contract had compulsion and behavioral charms on it that took away parts of my free will and I never want to feel like that ever again. I want to make my own choices in life from now on but being a pureblood witch and only child in my family line I won't ever get that chance as my father can agree to sign a betrothal contract to anyone he wishes._**

 ** _I've begged my father to let me marry for love and follow my heart, but I don't know whether it's fallen on deaf ears or not and in pureblood society, unfortunately, that tradition is still being used by more than a few parties. I truly hope he will listen to me though and respect my wishes but I'm fearful that he won't._**

 ** _I was here at this reception desk where I'm currently writing this letter to you the other day when none other than that blonde pone Draco came swanning in with that cocky strut he has. He saw me here and started in on me about my manners towards him. Then when I told him to sod off he said "One thing you will learn is that when I want something I get it. You're mine and no one else's and despite what you might think you feel now, someone day not too long from here we are going to be together. You're going to be my wife, you're going to love me, and want to be mine forever."_**

 ** _Can you believe that? He talks about me as if I'm his property or I'm some sort of toy that he can play with whenever he wants to. He makes me so mad, it took all my will power not to just punch him in the face. I didn't like the way he said it as he sounded really sure of myself and then he went and spent over an hour with my dad talking about god knows what. I ended up getting sent away with my mum for lunch while my dad talked to him and then when I got back he was still in there. My mum keeps telling me to calm down and that my dad wouldn't do anything to hurt me but from the looks of things he's going to be working for Draco and putting the needs of the business over me._**

 ** _I can't believe my father would do that to me but it looks like he is going to. He's talking with my mother as I write this to you and it seems like at least I have my mother on my side. She's told me not to worry and write to you because I've been wanting to for a while and that she will go and have a very stern word with my dad._**

 ** _I have to be honest Harry, I've got a bad feeling about this. Draco is a sick and twisted bastard and that brings me to another and most important reason I'm writing to you at the moment._**

 ** _It's regarding someone who has been staying with my parents for the last few days and will be for the foreseeable future. I'd very much like you to meet with her and listen to what she has to say. You do know the person in question and let's just say that you have a checkered history with her at best._**

 ** _I want to prove to you that I do care about you, and that I'm not this cold-hearted bitch you and your friends thought me to be all these years as well as showing that I've only got your best interests at heart. I'm going to prove I'm not playing games with you or setting you up to get hurt. So with that in mind, and so you don't think I'm trying to be mysterious about it all, I can tell you that the person I'm talking about is Narcissa Malfoy. I know you are probably recoiling from the parchment on reading her name but please don't and let me explain what I can._**

 ** _The only good thing about that bloody betrothal contract that I was tied into with Draco was that I would have been getting Narcissa as a mother-in-law. Unlike Draco or Lucius Malfoy she never took the dark mark or officially joined the Dark Lord's ranks and is actually a really nice person. I know that with you she must have come across as a bit snobby that really isn't her, but she has had to portray herself in public in a certain way because her husband expected it and she would have been punished if she had treated you with anything other than nonchalant contempt._**

 ** _I've known Narcissa for years, and my mother has told me lots of funny and interesting stories about her and what she was like growing up and things. That's not to mention that when we first started Hogwarts, Draco would often refer to his mother fondly in the first couple of months before something changed in him. Plus, for the last few days I've really got to know her a lot better and I think that you would be very interested in what she has to talk to you about._**

 ** _I know I've got no right to ask or request anything from you since I'm the one that is still working on your forgiveness for what happened last year, but it would really mean a lot to me if you would at least hear her out and what she has to say. She's currently feeling very lost like a boat without a rudder as you see…. She's told me what has happened as a result of something she admitted to Draco that happened during the Battle of Hogwarts concerning you, but I think it best you hear it from her exactly what happened as it's too distressing for me to write about._**

 ** _She won't tell me what that is because she said that she doesn't want to use whatever it is against you but would like to talk to you of your own free will rather than because of any obligation._**

 ** _Please meet with her Harry at least just to hear her out. She's agreed to meet you anywhere you want but I was thinking that if you would do me this favor then my parents and our account manager at Gringotts has agreed to allow us to organize a return portkey from Gringotts in London to Gringotts in Japan on Sunday the 28th August so that you can meet with her either at the bank or she will then travel with her to a location of your choosing to meet with you._**

 ** _I thought Gringotts would be a good place as they won't allow magic to be used there so you can at least feel secure that nothing would happen to you. I promise you though that Narcissa wishes you no harm. In fact I would say that she could potentially offer you the exact opposite of that._**

 ** _My mother has already obtained permission from the ministry and obtained the portkey so Narcissa will be arriving there on that date regardless of whether you agree to meet with her or not. I really hope that you do and if you are prepared to do me this favor then I will do anything to say thank you…._**

 ** _I don't think you would regret it after you hear what she has to say. After knowing you for as long as I have, I think you will understand why I was so desperate for you to speak with her once you've sat down with her._**

 ** _Please write back to me as soon as you can to let me know if you would be agreeable to meeting her at least. Give my regards to Hermione who after watching you all these years I'm sure is reading this letter over your shoulder, Hi Hermione, and I really hope to hear from you soon._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Pansy P_**

 ** _XXX_**

Harry sat there for a good few minutes thinking about what Pansy was asking him to do, while the Dragons were all talking around him and laughing and joking about how the Phoenix Clan members must be doing that morning.

He started thinking about that night during the battle of Hogwarts when he had come round after being hit with the killing curse and how Narcissa had been the one to check whether he was alive or dead. He knew why she had lied because she wanted to protect her son, but he couldn't escape the fact that she had lied and saved his life from being hit with another killing curse.

Hermione noticing that he'd gone quiet turned to him and enquired, "Harry what's wrong? You've gone really pale. Are you alright?" she asked her voice laced with concern as looked at him thinking he was feeling sick.

"I'm alright. Just a bit surprised." Harry replied, staring at the letter.

"Bad news?" Hermione asked looking from Harry to the parchment as he handed the letter over for her to read as she waved her wand around them casting notice me not charms around them so that the other tables and most of the Dragons on their table so that they wouldn't be over heard. Unfortunately Rachel Yu on one side and Charlie Chung on the other, were sat too closely and might have been inside radius of the charm's circle. Hermione started reading and bitterly swallowed down the part with Pansy being flirty with Harry and informing him about her wanting to reciprocate the things that they had done together.

She knew what had happened over the summer between Pansy and Harry, although she didn't know how it had happened but the jealousy in her stomach felt like a spiked cannon ball rolling round. It still rankled her that a girl who, until a few months ago, she and Harry had thoroughly disliked seemed to have won him over so completely without having to really earn his loyalty or affection. This however seemed to be something that Pansy was desperately trying to make amends for from the wording of her letter as she appeared at least to be genuinely sorry for what had happened.

Granted, Hermione had forgiven Pansy's misgivings in the past and realized when Pansy had apologized to her that she mainly didn't like her because of her association with Draco and that the dropping of the trunk on the Hogwarts express in first year had been an accident. It had also not been known to Pansy that she had purchased the dress that Hermione had wanted for the Yule ball during fourth year.

Hermione thought back to how fondly Daphne and Tracey had spoken of Pansy in the past and Hermione, if she was honest with herself, had found that she had actually enjoyed Pansy's quick wit and sharp tongue as part of their group since she'd joined it after apologizing.

She wasn't naïve enough to think that Pansy didn't have designs for Harry and she also knew that Harry had a kind heart and would always try and help someone in need, and annoyingly despite how Pansy had looked when they first started Hogwarts she had really bloomed and was now a very attractive witch and more than capable of turning any wizard's head including Harry's.

As she read the part about Narcissa Malfoy she did start to wonder what Narcissa could possibly need to speak with Harry about. "Narcissa Malfoy wants to speak with you. That's a little odd, isn't it?" Hermione stated as she turned to look at Harry who appeared deep in thought.

"Very odd, but I think I need to meet with her to hear what she has to say." Harry replied woodenly. His gaze fixed on the far wall seemingly distracted by his thoughts.

"Do you think it wise to meet with her? I mean what possible cause could Narcissa Malfoy have to meet with you?" Hermione asked him as she saw Harry bow his head.

"I think I know exactly what Pansy is referring to when she says that Narcissa admitted something to Draco and I don't honestly know how he or his father would have reacted when they found out." Harry replied looking to Hermione his eyes slightly watery.

"What is she referring to?" Hermione asked quietly her own eyes starting to well up as Harry explained that after he'd been attacked by Voldemort that he'd ordered Narcissa to check on him and see if Harry was still alive.

Hermione let out a gasp as she heard that Narcissa had lied to Voldemort right there in front of Hagrid and all of the assembled death eaters. "She lied for you." Hermione said quietly to him.

"I know she did. If she'd told Voldemort that I was alive I would have been hit by a series of killing curses from the other Death Eaters and probably Voldemort himself." Harry said nodding.

"So, I take it you're going to hear her out?" Hermione asked him putting a hand on his shoulder hoping that he would find the gesture supportive.

"I think I owe her that at least. If she wanted to hurt me then she would have just told them I was alive at the time. What do you think?" Harry replied placing his hand across his chest on onto hers, where he gave it a little squeeze.

Hermione started gently biting her lower lip as she thought about Harry meeting with Narcissa and whether it was a trap. Pansy had made a good point that if the meeting was in Gringotts then neither of them would be allowed to use their wands and would probably be the safest place to meet. Plus, if it's in Japan then that would be a lot safer than with any possible Death Eaters not being able to find out about it.

Hermione's mind took her back to standing in front of Hogwarts during the battle when Voldemort and the Death Eaters had approached with Hagrid holding Harry in his arms. She had felt her heart break when she had seen him lying there appearing to be dead in Hagrid's arms and her body wouldn't even let her scream in anguish about the man she loved being dead.

She had just stood there completely empty unable to feel anything as her gaze had been locked onto Harry's handsome face as he lay at people in Hagrid's arms. Her whole world had broken apart at seeing him lying there motionless and her soul and her heart lost themselves to despair. Then he had leapt from Hagrid's arms very much alive and they had begun to battle again and Hermione had turned wild cursing and hexing anything that got in her way or might have tried to harm Harry.

She had spent the second half of the battle trying to find him and she hadn't been concentrating hard enough on beating Bellatrix, which had caused herself, Luna and Ginny to nearly get hit by killing curses on more than one occasion. Thankfully one had missed Ginny by inches and was seen by Molly Weasley who pushed them all out the way and unleashed the fury on Bellatrix and blasted her to oblivion.

Hermione looked at Harry and swallowed down the lump in her throat as she turned to look in Harry's eyes and said "She saved your life and for that I truly believe that she deserved to be listened to at the least. Can….. Can I come with you when you meet her?" she asked hoping he would let her as she wanted to thank the woman for helping keep Harry alive and she wanted to help her in any way she could for giving her one of the most important people in her world back to her.

"As if I wouldn't have you with me Hermione. Plus, it will be interesting to see Lady Malfoy bowing and scrapping to a Lady of higher standing than herself don't you think?" Harry replied with a wolfish grin and a wink that caused Hermione to chuckle.

"That would be quite funny to see. I wonder what's happened with her?" Hermione asked thinking about what could possibly have gone on.

Just then the gong sounded from somewhere unseen signaling for students to start making their ways to class at the end of breakfast. The students all stood as the level of chatter died down. Master Ken called out over the noise that they all might want to take a jacket with them or use an umbrella as it's raining quite hard outside.

"Mr. Potter could you come here a moment?" Master Ken inquired as Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. "Could you grab a coat from my trunk for me Hermione?" he asked Hermione who had slung her bag over her shoulder and seemed hesitant to leave Harry alone as he added "I'll be alright don't worry I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

"Alright but don't be long." Hermione replied as she turned and made her way out the dining hall amongst the other press of students. Harry approached Master Ken who was getting up from his table and was walking towards Harry with this hands behind his back and upon them reaching each other they bowed to each other respectfully.

"I won't keep you long Mr. Potter. The reason I kept you behind is so that we won't be overheard but Master Zuki has asked that you attend the medical tent before class. She wants to discuss something with you but she didn't divulge what it was in regards to I'm afraid." Master Ken explained as he turned and looked out across the school grounds towards the Phoenix Nest and let out a chuckle.

"Funny thing what's happening at the Phoenix Nest. I'd imagine that it would take quite a bit of power to override the charms or the rune stones there." Master Ken said giving Harry a sideways glance with an arched eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know Master Ken." Harry stated while trying not to smirk.

* * *

 **Thursday 18th August, Greengrass Manor, Anvil Green, England**

"DAPHNE, ASTORIA" Isabella Greengrass called from the bottom of the stairs at Greengrass Manor summoning her daughters.

"YEAH?" twin shouts came back although only one came from upstairs as the other seemed to come from down the hallway leading to the library.

"CAN YOU BOTH COME HERE FOR A MOMENT PLEASE? WE DON'T SHOUT FROM ROOM TO ROOM IN THIS HOUSE REMEMBER?" Isabella called back hearing twin moans followed by the sound of feet bounding along the landing in a patter that Isabella recognized as Astoria. As her youngest daughter rounded the corner and bounded down the stairs almost bouncing on each step with a big happy smile on her face.

Daphne emerged at a more leisurely pace from along the corridor with a closed book in her hand that Isabella recognized as her journal that she liked to write in almost obsessively every day. She normally did this in the library as it was the quietest room in the house and she knew that Daphne loved the view of the gardens from the window at the far end of the library where there was a love seat installed in the space provided by the bay window.

"You know mum it's hard to tell me and Daphne off from shouting from room to room when you're the one who did it first." Astoria grinned cheekily standing on the bottom step so that she was stood around the same height as her mother.

"What's up mum? I was in the middle of..." Daphne started as Astoria cut in.

"Writing in the bloody journal of yours or writing a gushy letter to a certain wizard no doubt." Astoria said while rolling her eyes causing Daphne to step forward and swat Astoria on the bum with her journal playfully getting a yelp from her younger sister.

"Oww that stings." Astoria pouted playfully.

"Now now girls play nicely. I'm off to run some errands and I know that you've both had your book lists arrive from Beauxbatons and Hogwarts and was wondering whether you wanted me to pick the books up while I was out? I'm also going to be gone for most of the day as I'm meeting Nicole, Agatha, and Narcissa for some lunch, so you'll have to sort yourselves some dinner out as your father is working late tonight trying to organize some last-minute arrangements for some important cargo he's sending overseas." Isabella told her daughters noticing both of their eyebrows raise most likely at the mention of Narcissa rather than her plans for the afternoon or Gerald working late.

"Narcissa. As in Narcissa Malfoy?" Daphne asked surprised, "What cause would you have to be seeing Narcissa Malfoy?" panic rising in her voice as was quick enough to work out that out of the three other families matriarchs her mother would be spending her afternoon with that Narcissa Malfoy was the only one who had an of age son. If her mother was meddling in her agreement with her father and trying to arrange a betrothal contract between her and the Malfoy family she would not be happy as she couldn't think of anyone she would want to spend her life with less that Draco Malfoy.

"Yes Narcissa Malfoy. We're old friends and as Narcissa has been excluded from our little afternoon lunch group in recent years due to certain events and associations, we are welcoming her back into the fold and all having a good chat and a catch up." Isabella explained trying not to smile as she could see why her eldest voice had hitched up a couple of notches and she looked ready to shout.

"I hope that betrothal contracts won't be amongst the topics of conversation, while you're having your catch up with Narcissa, mum. Dad and I had a deal! He swore that you would both leave me to sorting out finding a suitable husband and wouldn't interfere." Daphne replied. Her eyes narrowing trying to read her mother's reaction to the words "betrothal contract" as her mum wasn't as good a liar as her father and Astoria.

"Merlin, relax Daphne." Astoria drawled rolling her eyes dramatically causing Daphne's head to whip round at her sister.

"We'll see how relaxed you are when it's you being sent betrothal contracts from smarmy letches Tori." Daphne spat back wiping the grin of Astoria's face.

"We're not discussing betrothal contracts or yours and Astoria's future husbands Daphne, so calm yourself. Your father told me of the arrangement you made so stop biting everyone's head off." Isabella admonished. Trying to calm her daughter and stop her daughters arguing with each other. They normally got on so well together and she couldn't be happier that her daughters were as close as they were but when they argued they were like a cat and a dog fighting and it always ended in tears.

"Good!" Daphne said frostily and with finality closing that part of the conversation off as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"So do you both want me to get your books while I'm out?" Isabella asked again.

"Actually mum I was thinking Daphne and I could go and do some shopping later on, on our own. You know like a little bonding day before she disappears off to France leaving me to fend for myself at Hogwarts for the first time without having my big sister there to protect me and while she's most likely having her heart stolen by some hunky French wizard, who will no doubt sweep her off her feet." Astoria announced to Daphne surprise as she was touched that her sister wanted to go shopping with her rather than spend time with her friends and probably talking about the boys she fancied at school.

"That's very doubtful about the French wizard Tori. Beauxbatons is an all witches' academy." Daphne grinned at her sister before adding, "I like the idea of spending some time together though. I know I've been in a bit of a grump the last couple of days." causing Astoria to squeal happily and step off the bottom step of the stairs and throw herself onto her sister giving her a playful hug.

Isabella smiled at the sibling show of affection and Astoria really did seem younger and more playful than her years sometimes when she was giddy like this. Whereas other times she seemed wise beyond even her own and Gerald's years.

"You're really going to spend the day with me? You're not going to go off and spend the day with Pansy or Tracey?" Astoria asked grabbing her sister's hands bouncing around her excitedly causing them to twirl around and causing Daphne to laugh.

"Yes we'll spend all day together. Not Pansy, Tracey, Susan or Hannah." Daphne grinned at her sister, whose excitement was infectious and caused her face to break out into a smile.

"Brilliant. Why don't we let mum get our books then and then we can spend more time to go and find something super good for you to wear to this." Astoria said pulling a black envelope up for them to see.

The envelope looked very good quality as black parchment was expensive and the gold writing on the front suggested that someone had invested in some gold ink, which suggested it had come from someone with money.

"What is that?" Isabella and Daphne asked together.

"This, mother and sister dear, is an invitation to a Christmas party being hosted by Harry Potter. He addressed it to the Greengrass family!" Astoria grinned at her mother and sister.

"Harry mentioned that he was thinking about having a Christmas party but..." Daphne said as she swiped the envelope from Astoria's hand and took out the expensive looking black invitation that was made up of black card with all four of Harry's family crests embossed on the front. As Daphne opened the invitation little gold bubbles floated out off the page popping in the air and giving off the smell of champagne as she saw the inside was the reverse of the outside of the invitation and that the page looked like gold leaf and reflected the light and that black writing made up the invitation and it read.

 ** _To The Greengrass Family,_**

 ** _I would like to formally invite you to join me in a celebration of Yule with me on the 28th December_**

 ** _at a location to be disclosed nearer the time._**

 ** _The evening will consist of a banquet, entertainment and refreshment and I do_**

 ** _sincerely hope that you and yours would honor me with your presence._**

 ** _If you are able to attend please send a reply via Beatrice Potterton, Potter Manor_**

 ** _disclosing how many will be attending and further information regarding the evenings events will be provided._**

 ** _I look forward to seeing you and hope you are able to attend._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Lord Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw_**

"Does it say when and where it's being held?" Isabella asked Daphne.

"On the 28th December, but it said that the location will be provided when we reply. I assume he's wanting to keep the location private so that the media can't be informed and gate crash." Daphne replied with a shrug.

"Why the 28th though?" Astoria asked.

"He probably wants to let everyone have their normal Christmas celebrations with their families and doesn't want to interrupt that. He's considerate like that, and I think Christmas is Harry's favorite time of year. He told me he can't wait to have a family of his own someday to fuss over and celebrate with." Daphne explained. She smiled at the remembrance of Harry talking about his favorite time at Hogwarts always being Christmas.

"Well I suppose we'd best get a response drafted and reply to the young Lord." Isabella said taking the invitation from Daphne's hand and felt the quality of the card it was made with.

"Already done." Astoria said with a grin.

"What? You replied already without discussing it with your father and I?" Isabella asked her daughter, her eyes hardening slightly.

"Are you telling me that you and dad wouldn't want to go to potentially the biggest and most important party over the Christmas period mum?" Astoria asked her mother flatly.

"Well no of course we want to go, but you should have consulted the rest of the family first. What if your father and I had arranged for us all to go away for Christmas again?" Isabella asked while her hands went to her hips.

"Well it would have just been a waste of time as we both know whatever was planned would be getting cancelled to go to Harry Potter's. Plus, I'd imagine that if you and dad didn't want to go, wild hippogriffs wouldn't stop Daphne. Right Sis?" Astoria inquired while grinning at her sister.

"Right." Daphne replied with a nod.

"See." Astoria said triumphantly linking arms with her sister. "Right then Daph, let's go up to my room as there are plenty of magazines up there with ideas for dresses and stuff for you. I've got my dress sorted already." she added as she started leading Daphne up the stairs, whose smile drooped a little as she imagined that Astoria would wear the dress Harry had got her and knew that she wouldn't have the money to get something as amazing as that.

"Booklists please girls." Isabella called after them as they neared the middle of the stairs.

Both girls took their wands and summoned their respective lists and they came zooming through the air and guided into Isabella's outstretched hand.

"Right girls, I'll see you later tonight." Isabella bid farewell, taking a pinch of floo powder from the pot, as both girls uttered their farewells while ascending the stairs talking animatedly about the kind of frock that would suit Daphne the best and catch a certain wizard's eye. Isabella called out 'Ministry of Magic' as she dropped the floo powder, was enveloped in emerald flames, and transported to the ministry.

Hearing the floo flaring and knowing that their mother was gone Daphne turned to Astoria, "Alright so spill, how did you get your hands on Harry's party invitation before mum, dad, or myself?" she asked as they entered Astoria's room. Daphne's senses were attacked by an onslaught of emerald and silver. Astoria really was proud of being a Slytherin and took the house's rivalry a lot more seriously than Daphne had during all of her time at Hogwarts. Daphne only wanted to serve her own ambitions and didn't care about the rest of the house and whether they won a stupid cup like so many others in their house had done.

"I got it because I'm the one who treats Plato the nicest, gives him treats, and makes a fuss of him." Astoria replied referring to her treatment of the Greengrass family owl. This was a statement of truth from the younger witch, because Daphne gave all of her attention to Tink, her own owl, as she knew that Tink would be with her for the rest of the owl's life, while Plato would stay with the family.

"I see, I'm surprised it came so early though. He only mentioned in his last letter to me that he was thinking about having a party and I wouldn't have thought he'd have time to arrange anything having started school a couple of weeks ago." Daphne stated, thinking how he would have had time to get things moving and invites sorted.

"Well he's Harry Potter, isn't he?" Astoria asked as a statement rather than a question. "What I mean is he never does things by halves does he? Being lord of multiple houses, he must have loads of people working for him and helping him make the arrangements and stuff." she added as Daphne took a seat at Astoria's dressing table. Astoria opened her wardrobe and pulled out a drawer towards the bottom and started pulling out magazine after magazine stacking them neatly besides her while throwing one to Daphne, who saw it was 'Witch Dress' magazine one of her personal favorites for fashion.

"I suppose, but even still it's a bit quick. I don't know how he finds the time." Daphne stated as she started leafing through the magazine. It was one she had got herself a couple of months ago, however she started looking through it with a lot more attention to detail this time since she had a mission to find a great dress.

"Well he's been head of the Black family for a few years now, hasn't he? Although it's never been officially announced and everyone knows the wealth and influence the Black family name still holds. Even if the last Lord Black before Harry was a murdering psychopath." Astoria said lightly.

"Sirius Black didn't kill anyone Tori, didn't you read the interview that Harry did in 'The Quibbler' when Umbridge was in Hogwarts, where he talked about Peter Pettigrew helping bring You-Know-Who back to life?" Daphne asked her sister, "Plus, he was Harry's godfather and named him his heir and that doesn't sound like the actions of a demented maniac, does it?"

"Really? How do you know he was Harry's godfather?" Astoria asked. She had heard rumors that Sirius Black had been Harry Potter's godfather, but had only heard that rumored at the ministry ball when she overheard a couple of older witches gossiping.

"Hermione told me years ago, and Harry confirmed it when we were on our date." Daphne replied. Smiling as she recalled the memory of walking along London Embankment with Harry with their arms linked, talking about things that had happened in their lives, and what their future goals and things were. Every time she recalled that evening it made her wish she could turn back time and live that night again. It had been one of the best of her life and it had ended all too soon for Daphne. She wished she could have finished the night off in a lot more intimate way than just a kiss on her doorstep.

"Yeah, about that date. Why didn't you push Harry for a follow up date afterwards?" Astoria asked her sister as she closed the drawer in her wardrobe and picked up the stack of magazines. She shuffled on her knees to the side of the bed and deposited them causing the mattress to bounce and dip under the new weight. Astoria had tried to figure out why her sister hadn't continued to pursue a guy she was clearly crazy about. Astoria couldn't believe that any guy would ever say no to her advances if they knew she was interested. Although she couldn't ever remember a time she had seen Daphne so into a guy before, not even Ludwig Kromitski the gorgeous German wizard she had attended the Yule Ball with during the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Well on our date he told me that he's always had people trying to run his life for him and, even though they had his safety and best interests at heart, he said that he only ever wanted to make his own choices in life from now on. I've not pursued him because I don't want him to feel like he's being pushed into seeing me and I want him to want to see me without feeling obligated to." Daphne explained. Her gaze focused on a picture on Astoria's dresser of herself and Daphne. When Daphne had been ten years old and Astoria had been eight, holding hands and chasing after their family dog, Buttons, laughing at the dog being silly as he tried to chase rabbits round the garden.

"You telling him you want to see him again isn't you manipulating him, Daph? He can always say he doesn't want to see you again if he really doesn't want to." Astoria reasoned pointing out something she felt fairly obvious to her sister.

"Tori, you don't know Harry. He's a people pleaser and always sacrifices his own happiness for someone else's. Hermione had been telling me that for years, and I've only sort of believed it until I got to see it with my own eyes over the years. I want him to be more selfish and do whatever makes him happy for a change and not focus on doing right by others." Daphne replied sadly. Her taking this line of thought while being what she knew was right for Harry also meant that she potentially couldn't be with him if he chose someone else, but she would rather be with him because he wanted to be with her, rather than because he was too nice to say that he didn't want to be with her.

She knew how he felt about Hermione as he lit up whenever he spoke about her, and she was exactly the same when she spoke about him. She wanted him to feel like that for her from his own choosing. She also knew that Susan was completely head over heels for him, and that Pansy and Tracey both really liked him. She had started telling him about her own feelings in her last letter to him before she had chickened out. What she really wanted to say to him would be better said in person so that she could gauge his reaction better.

"But who's to say that you wouldn't or couldn't be the one to make him happy Daphne?" Astoria asked her sister. She summoned the photo of Daphne and Harry that her sister had moved from her dressers to her bed side table in the last couple of days. The picture came zooming into the room and Astoria caught it, before placing it onto the opened magazine in Daphne's hands. She got up and sat on the bed next to her sister as they both looked at the muggle taken photo of Harry and Daphne.

"He looks pretty happy on there to me, and so do you. I've only seen you looking that happy a couple of times in your whole life Daph. You were practically floating on clouds that night when you came home that night after Harry and seen you home. So, it's time you started going after what will make you happy, because you deserve to be happy and I want you to be." Astoria explained. Daphne's teary eyes turned to her younger sister and enveloped her sister in a hug that Astoria returned with gusto.

"I'm very lucky to have such a great sister." Daphne whispered in Astoria's ear and hugged her tighter.

'You don't know the half of it.' Astoria thought to herself before saying "No luckier than I am, most girls I know who have sisters can't say that their sister is their best friend, but I can."

"Me too." Daphne added, leaning back and giving her sister a kiss on the forehead.

"Right then let's get looking through these as we need to find you a killer outfit and this is a good place to start. We need to find you something much better than what you wore to the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, not that you didn't look amazing but Ludwig is no Harry, is he?" Astoria stated while grinning before turning on the bed and grabbing the stack of magazines.

"It doesn't matter what dress I find Tori, nothing is going to look as good as that one Harry got you when he came to dinner, which must have cost a fortune by the way, and there is no way I'm going to be able to afford something like that. I've spent most of my money recently on school books and things to take to Beauxbatons." Daphne replied glumly. Remembering how gorgeous and sexy Astoria had looked in her dress the next day when she had tried it on in front of Daphne, Tracey, and Pansy. Daphne had been insanely jealous as she didn't have anything that would make her look that amazing.

"I don't know what it cost, but I know where he got it from. There was a note saying to go to the shop for a free altering if it didn't fit right." Astoria said as she leafed through the top magazine on the pile.

"I probably wouldn't be able to afford the altering right now unless I go and work with mum and dad for the remaining couple of weeks before we go to school to try and earn some extra gold." Daphne said.

"Oh, I don't know we can always go to the shop anyway and see what they cost. If we pool our resources, we might be able to sort something out. I've still got some gold left from my birthday so if we combine it we might be able to sort it if we both save up our allowances as well." Astoria said.

"You're not spending your birthday money or allowance on me Tori. That's your money and was your present from mum and dad. I won't allow it." Daphne shot the idea down firmly taking a different magazine and putting the one she'd finished looking through behind her out of the way now more determined to find a nice dress.

"Well we shall see. I don't mind if we have to but you never know it might be cheaper than we think." Astoria replied as Daphne's face looked skeptical. Astoria grinned and looked her in the eye, "Either that or I'll just pester dad until he gives us the money, you know once I turn on the charm he can't say no to me if you've softened him up first." she added as she threw her magazine behind her and moved onto the next one.

"Alright we'll go and have a look and maybe I'll treat you to dinner or some ice cream to say thanks for being such a great sister." Daphne said bumped her shoulder with Astoria and smiled at her.

"Sod that, if we manage to get you a killer dress sorted you can buy me some wine or something to take with me to Hogwarts instead." Astoria fired back with a laugh.

"Well see that depends on how well behaved you are and whether Filch is still caretaker when you get back to Hogwarts. I've heard a rumor that he's not been the same since the battle and Mrs. Norris got eaten by that snake that Neville Longbottom killed. Plus, I heard he took one look at the blueprints at the changes to be made to the castle, classrooms, and common rooms and said that he needed to talk to the Headmistress in private straight away." Daphne replied trying to remember anything else that her old dorm mate Millicent Bulstrode had said to her about the changes.

She had bumped into her when she was with Tracey the Friday they had gone in Gringotts. She was going into a meeting with her account manager about one of the new beseecher books that Gringotts were rolling out and asked them to stay behind and wait for her since she should only be a couple of minutes. Tracey and Daphne had said they would and were talking in the main banking hall while they waited laughing at Tracey recalling the time that they along with Pansy, Sophie Roper, and Millicent had been in their dorms when Draco and some of his cronies had tried to get into their dorm when they were having a girls' night in and the runes activated. The corridor turned into a slide and sent them down a tube into the Black Lake, firing them out onto the banks of the lake for trying to sneak into the girls' dorm room.

They'd then been rudely interrupted by Draco Malfoy perving on them and making inappropriate suggestions, before Millicent had returned and they'd gone to lunch. Millicent had managed to get a job at the magical construction company that had been hired to assist the dwarfs in the repair work and reconstruction at Hogwarts. Daphne had known that Millicent's knowledge of the layout of Hogwarts was second to none as she had sadly spent more time walking around the grounds alone than anyone and had created quite a detailed map of Hogwarts.

She'd told Daphne and Tracey that she had taken her NEWT exams over the summer because she didn't fancy another year at school and had managed to acquire the required grades. Then she had managed to get the job with the building firm as they had been very impressed with her knowledge of Hogwarts, its construction, and they had fawned over the map that she had created.

"Well if Filch isn't still caretaker I'm not worried. I'll be able to get anything I need to past them." Astoria replied as she folded the corner of a page down in her magazine as a potential possibility.

"Hmmmm" Daphne said not sharing her sister's confidence if it was someone other than Filch, before she added "we'll start with lunch for now hey." as Astoria pouted before laughing and Daphne couldn't help but admire her sister's determination and confidence that she was going to get her way. She pointed at a dress in her magazine and asked for Astoria's opinion.

"Nah it would do nothing to show off your figure and we want Harry to be ogling your goodies, don't we? But in a classy way." Astoria replied.

"It's going to be a long day." Daphne sighed throwing the magazine behind her and helping herself to another from Astoria's lap.

Isabella Greengrass was looking forward to her afternoon with her friends and getting to see Narcissa socially again. The group had been missing her over the last couple of years. Narcissa had been practically locked away by Lucius Malfoy over the last three years and was only allowed out of the house with either Draco or himself. Effectively making her a prisoner in her own home. Even writing to Narcissa had been difficult as Gerald had learned through some of his colleagues at the Wizengamot that the ministry had been doing random mail checks on the Malfoy's mail and that Nicole had been the only one to brave communications with the wife of a suspected Death Eater. She had a justifiable reason or pretense to contact them as the family's solicitors.

Isabella and Agatha Davis had to stop writing because they weren't Death Eaters or supporters of Voldemort, and wanted to keep their family names away from any association or suspected association with the dark members of society, to try and protect their families' reputations and neutral status.

Isabella had had a very stressful morning since leaving the house. She had attended the ministry to visit the Department of Magical Transportation to find a very unwelcome addition to the department in the form of one of Arthur Weasley's children had been made into a supervisor in the department and he had insisted on going through every single letter of Isabella's applications with a fine-tooth comb making sure every I had been dotted and every T had been crossed. Isabella's informing of him that she had to fill in about forty of the blasted forms every month or so as her and her husband's business was importing and exporting of goods to different places had fallen on deaf ears.

The young man had insisted on going through every form vigorously and retorted that if she had been filling in the forms for over twenty years then she should be aware of some new statute or other decreed recently by the ICW about the transportation of goods or people now having to go through a different process. He had droned on for a good ten minutes about the cause for the rule change and how the decision was made during an ICW meeting. Isabella was about a hare's breath from hexing the red-haired wizard when mercifully Horatio Hammersmith the department head had walked passed and greeted Isabella like an old friend.

He'd told the younger wizard to stamp the forms approval and carry out the necessary charm work and to do it quickly since he would know that Lady Greengrass' paperwork would be in order as he had the Greengrass family's paper work pass across his desk every other day and they had never made an error filling out a form.

Isabella had thanked Mr. Hammersmith profusely for his assistance and the younger man gave her a look that could have cut glass. That had caused her to laugh heartily when she had got back to the lift having got everything sorted out. Mr. Hammersmith had pointed out his newest supervisor was a stickler for following the rules and just wanted to make sure everything was done properly, and that he'd taken the Weasley on as he'd worked for Barty Crouch and the former Minister. So, he could handle the pressure of the department and that he was clever enough as he'd been Head Boy in his final year at Hogwarts.

Isabella had thanked the young Weasley for his assistance, that caused his face to look like he was sucking a lemon as he handed her all the approved documents and she had headed off to Diagon Alley to collect her daughter's school books. This was where she ran into her next problem. The manager of Flourish and Blotts had said that they would have to order in some of Daphne's school books as they didn't stock them and she had had a hard time getting it into his head that she needed the books by next week so Daphne had them in time for her to take them to school.

After the manager had repeatedly argued that he might not be able to get the books procured in that time and Isabella had argued back that she could get a thousand copies of the book in the time he was saying that it would take to arrive, they had settled on a compromise that if she could get the books delivered to his shop quicker than he could get them then he would let her have the books free of charge.

Isabella had taken him up on the challenge and said that when she got them quicker than his suppliers were saying that they could get them, then perhaps she and the owner of the shop might have a meeting about who they used to get their books delivered in the future. She was ready to sit down for some lunch and a couple of glasses of wine but she had one more stop to make on her youngest daughter's orders.

Isabella entered Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, which is where Astoria had instructed her to leave the beseecher slip. Astoria said this was where they would be buying Daphne's outfit from. Her youngest daughter's level of planning never ceased to amaze her because she had constructed the invitation from Harry that she had shown her this morning as well as no doubt a convincing back story to support her getting the invitation before either herself or Gerald that would have no doubt convinced Daphne by now. It had all been a ruse to get Daphne talking to Astoria about Harry Potter and her feelings and for her to try and garner more information for the rest of her plan.

Astoria had told her parents about how she had seen how jealous and downhearted Daphne had been when she had seen the dress that Harry Potter had bought for her the night he attended their home for dinner along with the Davis' and the Parkinsons. Astoria had told them all the steps in her plan and that she would be bringing Daphne to find the perfect dress for the party and that she hadn't known what it was going to cost and that she would need her parents help in paying for the dress, because it would no doubt be more than Daphne or herself could afford and given that Isabella had seen Astoria's dress she had to agree.

Gerald had been convinced by Astoria that the cost of the dress would be a prudent investment and that they were committed now. He'd given Daphne a time frame and needed to allow her the best shot that they could at assisting her without her knowing.

Isabella entered the store to find Nicole and Pansy Parkinson sat with Madam Malkin while the curtain to the changing and fitting areas was closed off showing it was occupied. Isabella noticed that the table between the three witches had a bottle of almost drank red wine on the table and that the three witches were all looking rather merry.

"Izzy!" Nicole exclaimed happily at seeing her friend. Madam Malkin cursed herself for not turning the damned closed sign round under her breath so only Pansy could hear her and Nicole got to her feet and gave her friend a hug and they air kissed each other hello.

"Hello Nic, Hello Pansy, how are you dear?" Isabella asked the young witch who smiled and gave her a small wave as she stood up respectfully. Isabella gave her a quick hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Mrs. Greengrass, I'm fine thanks, how are you? Oooooh I love your handbag. Did you get that here?" Pansy questioned, completely gushing over Isabella's handbag and noticing Madam Malkin's ears prick up at the mention of something being bought in her shop or it might have been her attention being drawn to the handbag.

"No sadly not, I got this from Italy a couple of months ago, when I went to Torino to negotiate a trade agreement for the importing of Italian leather and designer goods." Isabella replied taking her bag off her shoulder and handing it to the younger witch to have a look at properly.

"It's very cute!" Pansy exclaimed holding the handbag like she had just been handed a new born baby. "The leather is so soft!" she added as she caressed the black leather. Madam Malkin stood to cast a professional seamstresses' eye over the handbag.

"So Nic, what are you doing in here? I thought you were only in here over the weekend?" Isabella asked turning her attention back to her friend seeing that her eyes were already sparkling mischievously.

"Oh, we've come to get Cissy a couple of outfits for an important meeting that we're are trying to set up with Harry Potter." Nicole answered quietly, so as not to be overheard by Madam Malkin.

"Harry Potter?" Why would Cissy be wanting to meet with Harry Potter?" Isabella asked quietly. More than curious as to why Narcissa would want to meet the boy who had been the thorn in the Malfoy family's side since he had re-entered the magical world.

"It's a long story, and I don't mind telling you it over a glass of wine but not here. It's part of the reason I wanted to meet up with you and Aggy today so that Cissy could tell you more about it. I've a feeling that she's going to be quite a while trying to pick some outfits though. I was here for a few hours on Saturday trying to pick what I wanted before young Alicia sorted me out." Nicole replied while her cheeks coloring slightly. "That reminds me did you get that thing sorted out like I asked you to do for me? I'll give you the money for it when you have or now if you need me to."

"Yes, it's in my bag and I'll give it you once we've got out of here, although I'd settle for an explanation first as it was an odd request, if nothing else Nic." Isabella retorted.

"Right well let's get out of here then." Nicole stated as she stooped and picked up her handbag. Pansy, seeing it was time to go, bent and picked up her own bag as she handed Isabella's back to her.

"Pansy dear, Issy and I are going to go for lunch and meet up with Aggy. I'm sure you'll want to go and grab a bite to eat before heading back to work, if your father says anything about you smelling of wine tell him to not be too hard on you, and that I'll make it up to him when I get home." Nicole commanded while giving her daughter a wink.

"Ewwww mum that's gross!" Pansy exclaimed. Dry heaving at the thought of her parents getting down and dirty. Her mum's meaning was more than clear.

"Don't be such a child Pansy. I'm sure you've had your own little adventures that you haven't told me about. In fact, when you came home looking all flush from shopping the other week you stunk of sex." Nicole fired back grinning at her daughter's discomfort.

"Muuuuuuuuummmmmm." Pansy whined and blushed furiously, knowing that her mum had been able to smell sex on her the day she had floo'd back from her wonderful afternoon at Potter Manor where Harry Potter had completely rocked her world.

"Go on back of to work." Nicole said laughing as Pansy waved good bye to Isabella, who had gone to the counter with Madam Malkin to discuss whatever had caused her to come to the shop in the first place.

"Bye mum." Pansy stated grumpily as she moved quickly passed her mum, trying to get away from the awkward situation she now found herself in and wanting to avoid any further interrogation or gross details from her mum regarding her own nocturnal activities she had planned with her father. She stopped and turned as Nicole cleared her throat getting Pansy's attention. She thrust her cheek towards her daughter and Pansy rolled her eyes, feeling like a child, gave her mum a kiss on the cheek before disappearing out the shop.

Meanwhile Madam Malkin had rounded the counter and placed her hands on it, "So Lady Greengrass, what can I do for you today?" she asked one of her new best customers. Isabella Greengrass over the last few weeks had been back to the store a few times and spent quite a bit of gold along with her eldest daughter Daphne. Along with Nicole and Pansy Parkinson and Agatha and Tracey Davis, Madam Malkin and Alicia were building up quite the collection of wealthy witches onto their books add the newly named Lady Bones and Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff made her books boost even more and she already knew that this was going to be her most successful month ever since she opened the shop.

She knew that the Brown family were going to spend quite a bit of gold as the eldest daughter Lavender was quite the shopper and seemed to have procured the favor or at least the funds from the newly appointed Lord Weasley-Slytherin. These were just some of the witches that had swollen the shops coffers recently, and didn't include the new wizards appointed to the Wizengamot who Alicia was designing personal clothing wardrobes for. If she could add the Lady Malfoy to the shops clientele as well, then she thought that in a few years' time she'd be able to buy out any of her competition.

"Well Madam Malkin, my two daughters will be stopping by your shop either today or in the next couple of weeks looking for dresses and I know my eldest will most likely be looking at procuring a new dress. I want to leave a beseecher slip here for them so that she doesn't have to worry about paying for it and I'd like you to provide her with the relevant accessories and shoes and what not to complete the outfit. Just fill in the amount required on this and send me the invoice for the sale to my address if you please." Isabella explained signing the beseecher slip and handing it to the older witch.

"Not a problem Lady Greengrass. Is she shopping for any particular occasion?" Madam Malkin asked taking the beseecher slips from Isabella's manicured fingers.

"Mmmmmm she's going hunting so to speak." Isabella replied with a sly smile.

"Ah I understand. Well don't worry Alicia will sort her out." Madam Malkin commented with a knowing smile in return.

"Could you tell Narcissa that we will meet her in the Spiny Serpent in Knockturn Alley when she's finished, please? Just send the bill for her outfit to Parkinson's for either myself or my husband's attention. If Narcissa only picks a couple of outfits could you please inform her that if she picks anything less than ten, then I'll be bringing her back with me again tomorrow." Nicole inquired getting a raised eyebrow from Isabella and a delighted smile from Madam Malkin who could almost see the gold ten of Alicia's outfits will ring up in the account.

"I'll be sure to tell her. You ladies have a lovely afternoon and give my regards to Spike, the bar manager, if he's working? And tell him to get you a Potter Pitcher on me." Madam Malkin asked.

"What's a Potter Pitcher?" Isabella asked.

"One of the new cocktails he's created, but don't worry you'll enjoy it as I've yet to come across a witch yet who has not enjoyed it." Madam Malkin replied with a wink. The two witches bowed out the shop and to Madam Malkin's delight Lady Brown and her eldest daughter entered the shop as Nicole and Isabella exited.

'Could this afternoon get any better?' Madam Malkin thought to herself as she stepped back out from around the counter, "Ladies how can I help you today?" she asked giving the Lady and her eldest a polite curtsey.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes earlier in the fitting room of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Diagon Alley, Thursday 25th August**

"So, Lady Malfoy, what sort of thing are you looking for?" Alicia Spinnet asked the older witch.

"It's just Narcissa, if you please Miss Spinnet." Narcissa replied stiffly. Her eyes downcast not wishing to meet the younger witch's eye at the omission as it was the first time she had informed anyone that she was no longer a Malfoy besides the Parkinson's, however Narcissa was also thankful that the younger witch mistook the literally comment for a pretense in dropping the formality between them both rather than what it was.

The truth to admit it was shameful that she had been kicked out of the Malfoy family by her own child and brutally beaten her before doing so, and to say that she was practically a pauper if not for her friends' charity was embarrassing and humiliating to say the least. That the reason for her fall from grace was that she had saved Harry Potter by lying to the Dark Lord that he had managed to kill him. The only small saving grace that Narcissa had taken from her own flesh and blood casting her out of the family was that he would most likely make a mess of his finances as Draco had always foolishly presumed that Lucius was the one who managed the money and the accounts for the Malfoy family.

Narcissa seriously doubted that Draco would do anything with his money, other than fritter it away foolishly like Lucius had when trying to buy respect and power rather than earning it, and Draco didn't have Lucius' subtlety when it came to diplomacy. Lucius, while not the brightest bulb in the box, was far from the blunt instrument her son was.

"Ok Narcissa, then please call me Alicia." the younger witch replied giving the old witch a smile before continuing, "So what are you looking for? Lady Parkinson said something about a special occasion where you needed to make the right impression. So, am I to assume that you're looking for a dress to impress? Something a little naughty to catch the eye of every wizard you pass? Every day sort of clothes or formal?"

"Well Alicia, I'm going to need some robes for everyday wear, but I would like some outfits to impress as well, and it never hurts to try and catch the eye I suppose." Narcissa replied awkwardly. Nicole had actually told Alicia and Madam Malkin with Pansy's encouragement to get Narcissa a complete wardrobe from shoes, to underwear to hats.

Narcissa had started to argue about the cost but Nicole had shushed her before she'd been able to say more than a few syllables in protest. Having been dumped out on the street by Draco with nothing other than the clothes on her back, that of which he had damaged exposing her bust, before dumping her in Diagon Alley.

Pansy, being of a similar bust size to Narcissa, had given her some tops although Narcissa had found that Pansy was a little smaller in the bust department. While the tops had worked well enough, but given that Pansy was a little shorter than herself had shown a little more midriff than she was normally comfortable in showing and Nicole's skirt that she had lent her were also shorter than she'd have liked. Poor Peter hadn't known where to look when he had come home from work the first night to find Narcissa in a mini skirt and short top and no underwear on underneath. Her corset looked silly under the ensemble that Pansy had chosen for her and they were sat there almost looking like twins.

The clothes Peter had given her money to purchase after she had turned up at his office after getting out of St Mungo's were all in the wash after she'd arrived at the Parkinson's home. Pansy and Nicole had teased poor Peter mercifully for the puce color his face had taken on and Nicole had jested that if he'd got any hotter under the collar that he would have had steam shooting out of his ears.

"No problem Narcissa, I'll sort you out, don't you worry. I've spelled that curtain so no one can disturb us. I see from my client book here that we've not established your sizes yet for our records so that you can order from our catalog." Alicia replied looking through a pink leather colored ledger on a small desk on the right-hand side of the round changing room.

Alicia flicked through the pages in the ledger of clients that had grown more rapidly since Hermione Granger had come in with Harry Potter for the will reading. Neville Longbottom had come in not more than twenty minutes after they had left the shop and got fitted for an outfit and posed for photos in the catalogue. Along with the Gryffindor quartet the client ledger had continue to fill before the ministry ball as Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott had all come in and posed for photos and Harry Potter had agreed to send her some photos of himself whenever he wore one of his formal outfits so that she could put it in the catalogue.

After the ministry ball, they had been inundated with witches and wizards wanting similar outfits and they were now doing a roaring trade to the point where Maude was talking about possibly having to either get a second shop or bigger premises to keep up with demand. Alicia's designs were proving so popular that they might need to employ more staff as well, but that she would have more of an idea of where they stood once they got their quarterly accounts from Gringotts but that she knew they were doing really well.

Over the last couple of weeks Alicia would say that almost a third of the students fourth year and above had attended the shop and been measured up. Minerva McGonagall had told Alicia that Hogwarts were going to be having a Yule Ball every year and that despite what students might tell her, that anything revealing too much flesh wasn't acceptable. Alicia had chuckled when seeing her former head of house and transfiguration teacher as she imagined that anything over the knee was considered too much flesh.

"What's a catalog?" Narcissa asked as Alicia took her wand and cast it at a bookshelf behind Narcissa as four large leather bound books each the size of paving slabs floated off the shelves and landed in a pile on a table that Alicia conjured out of thin air in front of Narcissa.

Alicia taking the top book off the pile opened it on the table as this was the first book of designs that she had created and opened the page to show the first outfit she had sold where a slightly blushing and smiling Susan Bones stood there modelling an outfit with her hand on her hip consisting of a knee length black skirt that had a slit running up to the middle of her thigh, black leather boots with a honey yellow trim and laces up the front, a white blouse with a yellow corset with thin black pinstripes, and a set of black robes trimmed in yellow over the top of this. It was fitted and tailored to hold her curves tightly, rather than being oversized and likely to open up like a sail if a stiff breeze caught her.

"Wow she looks stunning!" Narcissa exclaimed. Her eyes feasting on the outfit and amazed at it. "She's a very pretty looking witch, is that Susan Bones?" she asked tearing her eyes away from the photo to a nodding Alicia.

"Sure is. Lady Susan Bones was the first person to buy one of my designs. It fits her amazingly and shows off her figure beautifully, but in a classy and tasteful way and with the right amount of sexiness to it, don't you think?" Alicia inquired as Narcissa nodded.

"She looks amazing I'll admit, but I don't think I'd be able to pull off something that looks like that. She's young enough to be my daughter, literally, because she was in Hogwarts after you were." Narcissa sighed regrettably.

"Nonsense you've got an amazing figure, although those clothes don't really show it off properly." Alicia retorted. Narcissa started leafing through the pages and her mouth dropped open on a page with Pansy in it wearing a mini skirt, white corset displaying a serious amount of cleavage, knee high velvet boots and a velvet set of robes cut to accentuate her figure. Narcissa couldn't deny that Pansy looked incredible but was surprised that Nicole would let her daughter go out with that amount of skin on show.

"Has Nicole seen this picture of Pansy?" Narcissa asked a smirking Alicia.

"Lady Parkinson, oh yeah she's seen it alright." Alicia replied. She enjoyed watching the older witch's scandalized reaction to Pansy's photo. It had been the same as her mother's when she had seen it.

"And what did she say?" Narcissa asked straightening up and crossing her arms over her ample chest.

In reply Alicia started flicking through the book before finding the page she wanted and opened it fully onto the page revealing the photo to Narcissa whose mouth dropped open again. "Oh, she loved it and asked me to make her one as well." Alicia replied with a light laugh as Narcissa stared at the photo of her best friend wearing an outfit almost a carbon copy of her daughters.

"I'm shocked!" Narcissa exclaimed her eyes transfixed on how sexy her friend looked all dressed up.

"Don't be. Lady Davis and Lady Greengrass liked the stuff I made for their daughters as well, and there in here or one of the other books somewhere." Alicia commented before continuing. "I say if you've got it, then flaunt it. A fashion revolution if hitting the magical world Narcissa, and I'm the driving force along with Mauve behind it. So, I say get on board at the start of the ride rather than at the end. Anyway, enough about them though. We're here about sorting you out Narcissa. So, tell me what are your measurements?" Alicia asked pointing her wand at the pink leather bound book as it floated along with a self-inking quill into the air poised and ready to write.

"I... erm... I don't know what you mean by my measurements." Narcissa replied slightly confused about what the young witch wanted to know.

"You know your size measurements or vital statistics as I like to call them." Alicia explained with a chuckle seeing that the older witch still didn't know what she meant by the look on her face, "You know leg length, waist, hips, bust etc."

"I don't actually know. I've never been asked." Narcissa replied her alabaster skin taking on a rosy tint, "Whenever I've got to buy clothes before they've just tailored them to me in the shop."

"Ah right I see. Properly old fashioned that, and I think you'll find our way of doing things much better for you. What I'll do is I'll take your measurements and add them to my client ledger and then whenever you want to buy an outfit all you have to do is just tell me the page number, fabric number and outfit number from the catalogue and we'll make the clothes. We'll let you know when they are ready to pick up or, if you want to pay the delivery charge, we can owl you the clothes and they will be tailored to your measurements and will save you standing here for hours getting every outfit individually tailored to you each time." Alicia explained seeing the older witch nod in understanding.

"What an interesting concept and idea. Saves you having a shop full of people waiting to be seen and saves your customers being here for hours being fitted for outfits." Narcissa reasoned.

"Absolutely. Granted we've got sets of clothes already here ready to be fitted and tailored if you need something right away, like you do. No offence but those robes really aren't doing it for you. Believe me... I'm a professional." Alicia laughed lightly.

"I know they're not the best. I just grabbed whatever I could find on the rail that was close to my size and bought them because I was in a rush." Narcissa explained. She had bought the outfit from Twilfitt and Tatting's as she thought about the amount of time she used to spend in that shop being measured for clothes. Twilfitt and Tattings was an expensive clothes shop and she'd always bought her clothes from there for as long as she could remember. It was a shop ran by pure blood wizards, so obviously, her parents being Blacks wouldn't shop anywhere else. It was a shop that the magically elite families frequented purely on the basis that it was known to be a pureblood shop. Not a lot of Madam Malkin's lineage was known. She went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff house, from what Narcissa remembered being told by Tilly Twilfitt during one dress fitting session.

Narcissa had only been in Madam Malkin's once before and that was before the start of Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts. She was visiting Lucius in Azkaban telling him of what Bellatrix had told her of the Dark Lord's plan for Draco and he had sent them out to find a suitable outfit for Draco's initiation ceremony to take the Dark Mark, and Lucius wanted him suitably attired to make a good impression on the Dark Lord after Lucius' own fiasco at the Department of Mysteries. She and Draco had been walking down Diagon Alley and Narcissa had spotted a charming set of emerald green wizards robes in the window of the shop when passing and she had stopped to take a look.

Draco had come back and told her to move along when she had pointed out the color of the robes to him that they were of the same shade of green that Salazar Slytherin was associated with, and that the Dark Lord had informed his father, when he joined the Death Eater ranks, that the Dark Lord was a descendent of Slytherin himself. Narcissa had spent weeks and months before that day trying to convince Draco not to take the Dark Mark but he had told her to shut her mouth and keep her nose out of wizards' affairs, and that it was no surprise that his father never had her attend meetings where the Dark Lord was concerned and that maybe if she behaved a bit more like his Auntie Bella then she might be offered a seat at the grown-up table.

Draco had then pulled her into the shop and insisted on getting fitted for the robes and Madam Malkin had started to carry out the fitting process when none other than Harry Potter had entered the shop with his two friends. He and Draco had gotten into a conflict that caused Draco to embarrass himself and positioned Narcissa into making a particularly horrible comment to Harry Potter about Sirius' death, so that she could keep up appearance for Draco. She had felt disgusted with herself for saying what she had to Harry Potter at the time, but it was the only thing that gave Draco any encouragement to keep talking to her after the incident.

When Lucius had been liberated from Azkaban by the Dark Lord, he had beaten Narcissa to the ground for taking his son into a shop unbefitting the Malfoy name and having him in the same environment with mudbloods, blood traitors, and the Dark Lord's rival. He had beaten her unconscious with his cane in front of Draco before dragging her down the stone steps leading to the basement and locking her in the cellar with Garrick Ollivander for two days, before allowing her out again. She then found out that Lucius had offered their family home to the Dark Lord for their headquarters to try and win himself back into the Dark Lord's favor.

The only thing that had managed to get Narcissa through the time in the cellar was Mr. Ollivander telling her that they wouldn't want to spill too much of her magical blood and that when they let her out of the cellar to get as far away as possible from the manor and go into hiding. Thankfully Pippy, one of the Malfoy elves, had managed to nurse her back to health. Pippy had been Narcissa's personal elf. Lucius had had Dobby until Harry Potter had liberated him from Lucius' violent ownership. Sadly, the Dark Lord had killed Pippy when he had returned to Malfoy Manor after being called back and told that Harry Potter and his friends had escaped and had started casting killing curses. Pippy had positioned herself in front of one of the curses that Lucius had pulled Narcissa in front of as he tried to escape the room like the coward he was and Pippy had been struck by the curse.

"Yes, well I think you'll like my stuff more and you'll love the catalogue when you get to using it." Alicia stated snapping Narcissa's attention back to the present as a purple cloth measuring tape was taken out of Alicia's pocket in her skirt that Narcissa hadn't noticed previously. She'd never seen a skirt with a pocket in it before but thought it stood reason as robes normally had pockets so why wouldn't a skirt.

"Ok we may as well work from the inside out so why don't you take your clothes off and I'll get you measured up and we can get started." Alicia stated casually as a cushioned standing platform appeared in the center of the room and five large full length mirrors arranged themselves in semi-circle around Narcissa. A clothes horse came trotting along out from behind a purple curtain to the left of the mirrors and came to a stop next to Narcissa and one of the wooden legs reached up and gently taped Narcissa on the calve as if you tell her to hurry up and put the clothes on it. Alicia moved towards a green curtain behind where the mirrors were now situated.

"I beg your pardon Alicia, but it sounded then like you said that you wanted me to disrobe here in front of you?" Narcissa asked incredulously, sure that she had misheard the younger witch.

"Uh huh I did." Alicia replied over her shoulder, "Is that a problem?" Alicia asked, while ducking behind the green curtain and appearing a moment later with two clothing rails about four feet long laden with outfits on hangers followed out behind her and floated just behind as she stopped.

"Do you tell all your customers to disrobe themselves in such an offhanded manner?" Narcissa asked.

"Only those I don't have measurements for. Believe me I'd have loved to have told Harry Potter to strip down so I could measure him up and get him wearing just his underwear, but he's been shopping here for years and I sorted him out a full outfit collection before the ministry ball. So, I doubt I'll be getting the change to measure him up any time soon." Alicia replied with a dramatic sigh.

"Don't tell me your embarrassed Narcissa, you've got nothing to be ashamed of believe me. If I had a figure like yours I'd be tempted to walk around naked all the time. Besides your friend, Lady Parkinson, out there was undressed so fast when I took her measurements I thought she'd used a vanishing charm on them." Alicia jested with a laugh. Narcissa got caught up in the laugh as well as she remembered how Nicole was never shy whenever it came to getting her clothes off. She had once streaked a Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and caused James Potter to miss a vital penalty shot in the championship match. That had earned her hero status from the whole house for years until she was caught in a broom cupboard in a more than compromising position with him in sixth year.

"Yes, Nicole has always been quite liberal when it comes to clothing choices. Her parents were always so much more relaxed and enjoyed smoking some sort of herb a lot whenever I was around there. I tried it once but it was like smoking oregano or something and it just made me feel really hungry." Narcissa explained, her mind going back to times long ago.

"Seriously don't worry Narcissa. You haven't got anything under those clothes that I haven't seen before or haven't got myself." Alicia stated trying to put the older witch at ease and give her a little more confidence.

Narcissa, steeling what courage she could, fought down the nerves and embarrassment and reminded herself that Alicia was a professional seamstress just doing her job, that she was just a woman having a professional fitting with a professional woman, and standing in her underwear wasn't something she hadn't done before. She had done it plenty of times in the dorms at Hogwarts.

Shrugging her outer robes off her shoulders and throwing them over the clothes horse that had been pawing the carpet looking bored, but stood to attention as the robe landed on it. Alicia smiled and gave Narcissa a nod disappeared back behind the green curtain, and an almost endless procession of chests of drawers and clothes rails started making their way through the green curtain and positioning and repositioning themselves through the room.

Narcissa finally removed her blouse and threw it over the clothes horse leaving her standing there, trying to cover her nether regions and her bust as best she could with her arms and hands. She crossed her legs over each other as well and stood their feeling a hot flush spreading over her as her embarrassment flared and her courage waned.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you pureblood witches can stand to wear that sort of get up all the time. I normally only put something a little like that on when I'm wanting to look sexy for a bloke I take home. I mean serious corsets are so medieval. I mean you seriously can't be comfortable all held in and constricted like that." Alicia commented as she reentered the room and saw the older witch doing the twisted tree dance, as she liked to call it, as they stupidly tried to cover themselves up with just their arms when they had no chance.

"Of course, it's not comfortable but underwear never is comfortable, is it?" Narcissa declared causing Alicia to give a dramatic shake of the head.

"Well times are changing Narcissa, and I think you're going to thank me for it." Alicia replied as a red paper bird fluttered over the red curtain that led into the main shop front over the curtain rail and landed on Alicia's outstretched hand. Alicia opened the note and read:

Sorry Alicia dear, but I've got Lady Brown and her daughter Lavender here to try some outfits on and I need the fitting room. We've already got her measurements, but could you take Narcissa into the changing room and the we'll be able to sort both sets of customers as once? Just cancel the spell on the red curtain when you've moved if that's alright.

Thanks dear,

Mauve

"I'm sorry Narcissa, Mauve needs the room, would you mind if we moved this into the changing room?" Alicia asked a little guiltily as she'd promised Pansy Parkinson that she would give Narcissa the best treatment she could.

"That's alright Alicia too be honest this room feels really big so maybe a smaller setting would be better." Narcissa replied. Alicia waved her wand around her as the clothes horse, the mirrors, the chests of drawers and clothes rails started making their way through the purple curtain followed by Narcissa after Alicia motioned for her to follow as she told her she would join her in a moment.

Narcissa went through the curtains to find that the ceiling of the little changing room was around twelve foot high and the room was arranged in a hexagon shape with six sides one being made up by a floor to ceiling purple curtain that she had just come through and the mirrors went to and spread across one section of the wall before the center section grew to cover the wall and the four remaining sections fanned out around the circular standing platform that had moved a couple of feet in front of the central mirror allowing the mirrors to wrap round the platform.

The clothing rails had created about four layers of outfits hanging down. Three of the four remaining walls the chest of drawers stacked on top of each other. There was a green velvet covered chaise lounge in front of one of the walls and a green velvet covered wingback chair against one of the other walls with a coffee table between them. The curtain opened with Alicia coming in with her books floating behind her and in her hands, were two champagne flutes and two bottles of champagne.

"I thought we'd have a couple of drinks. I went into the shop and Lady Parkinson and Lady Greengrass apparently have gone to the Spiny Serpent in Knockturn Alley and said they'll have some drinks and they'll meet you there when were done. Oh, and Lady Parkinson said that I'm not to let you leave until you've picked out at least ten outfits so I thought two bottles might be better than one." Alicia explained with a grin.

She placed the glasses on the table and took her wand casting a cooling charm on both bottles. They took on a frosted appearance on the glass as the drink chilled and one of the corks popped off. Alicia summoned a black silk robe and handed it to Narcissa and the older witch took it gratefully and wrapped herself up in it thankful for the covering so that she didn't feel as exposed.

Alicia poured them both a drink as she motioned Narcissa to sit on the chaise lounge, which she did. Alicia sat next to her and elevated the table and drinks over to them, along with the three books of designs and the last book of carpet samples. Alicia pointed her wand at the purple curtain and instantly a large rectangular metal plate appeared on it with two symbols engraved onto the plate. The first was two horizontal arrows. One pointing left and the other pointing right. Alicia waved her wand and a red horizontal line went through the two symbols.

Below a written musical note appeared and with another flick of the wrist another diagonal line when through the music note. "There now no one can come in and no one outside of here will be able to hear a thing we say so we can speak in complete confidence and not be overheard. As your seamstress, I want you to know that anything I see, hear, or discuss in here. Be it today or any other day, won't be disclosed to anyone, alright?" Alicia explained looking Narcissa dead in the eye and getting a short sharp nod from Narcissa who seemed to let out a breath that she had been holding.

"I can't imagine that much would be getting disclosed in a clothes shop changing room, but I appreciate your candor Alicia. And your wanting to establish a confidence between us to put me at ease." Narcissa replied.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at some of the things I've heard and seen in here." Alicia grinned mischievously.

"Hmmm indeed" Narcissa replied giving a side long glance at the younger witch trying to establish what she was teasing at. "Here's to a new experience." she added picking up her glass and clinking it with Alicia's as she tipped the glass back and swallowed the whole glass down in a very unladylike fashion.

Alicia giggled "I take it that one was to help calm your nerves again?" to which Narcissa nodded and smiled back at the younger witch who poured Narcissa a refill.

The next forty minutes they flicked their way through Alicia's different designs and fabrics discussing what sort of things Narcissa liked the look of and Alicia made notes on a piece of parchment as they worked their way through both bottles of champagne before they had even realized it and both witches were feeling very relaxed and happy in the others company.

They both seemed to have a passion for fashion, which Narcissa had announced and they had broken down into a fit of giggles. Alicia talked about and showed Narcissa some photos of some muggle underwear selections, which Narcissa initially turned her nose up at and was highly skeptical that a muggle bra could support a witch's bust. Alicia had stunned Narcissa when to prove her point that the muggle way was better than the magical put her glass down on the coffee table and started unbuttoning her blouse. Narcissa initially hadn't known where to look until the blouse was completely removed and Narcissa marveled at the deep red bra with gold lace worked onto part of the straps and bra cups and was fascinated how it managed to support Alicia's C cupped chest.

Narcissa had then pulled an exaggerated face of disgust as Alicia pointed out that it was the Gryffindor colors and then she had stood and started undoing her long straight skirt and wiggled it down over her hips to reveal a matching pair of panties that clung to her like a second skin and rode high on her hips. She turned on the spot modelling for Narcissa and explaining about the fit of the panties. Narcissa had commented that it can't be very comfortable having a strip of material barely covering her bottom, but Alicia had insisted that it was.

"Believe me it's a really comfortable fit and these are some of our best sellers as we do all the Hogwarts colors. The students and alumni love them." Alicia stated before adding, "I originally made them for the girls on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Did you play Quidditch at Hogwarts?"

"Hmmmm no but I was a member of the potions club and Captain of the Slytherin gobstones team. I'd imagine that they would look a lot better in green and silver." Narcissa replied while grinning.

"Right well let's get you measured up and then we'll see what you look like in a pair. Trust me though you'll absolutely love the feel of the silk and the way that they make you feel. You'll feel really sexy in them." Alicia said holding out her hand to Narcissa to help her stand up as she noticed Narcissa sway slightly on her feet as Alicia helped her from potentially losing her balance and falling over the coffee table, which Alicia moved out of the way with a flick of her wand before putting the wand on the chaise lounge.

"Sorry, I've not had champagne since my wedding day as it always goes right to my head." Narcissa grinned.

"I know me too. I normally end up doing something really crazy when I've had champagne. It seems to lower my inhibitions a little too much." Alicia stated while grinning back.

"Oh, like what?" Narcissa asked feeling a warm glow all over her body and noted that she was pretty tipsy from the alcohol, which she knew would get worse when she went outside and the fresh air hit her. She'd not been allowed to drink very often when married to Lucius because she found that it also dropped her inhibitions and made her really horny. The number of times Lucius had told her off at parties for getting a little frisky with him after a glass or two of wine had caused over the years to go from a verbal scolding in public to him actually hitting her for embarrassing him in front of other people when they had gone somewhere more private.

Lucius, being the hypocrite that he was, would hit her for acting up in front of people and would call her a whore and then go off after beating her and would go and spend an evening with a professional whore located around the alcoves of Knockturn Alley. The irony and double standard made her sick, and it had stopped her from drinking all together. She couldn't even respond in kind to Lucius' adulterous ways because Narcissa wasn't even able to leave the house alone long enough to consider having an affair of her own because she was only allowed out the house with Lucius or Draco.

Alicia brought her thoughts back to the present by replying to her question. "I ended up having a threesome with my Quidditch captain and one of my best friends who is now engaged to him when we won the house cup. We all drank a bottle of champagne each in celebrating our victory and one thing led to another and well I understand why we all called him Woody after that night and that much champagne. Plus, it was the first time I went a bit wild and learned that champagne is a killer drink as the bubbles go straight to my brain. It was one hell of a night though and my first witch on witch experience as well." Alicia stated while smiling around her glass as she drained the rest of her drink.

"My my you are a naughty girl." Narcissa commented with a grin as a very large tingling feeling started throbbing between her legs at the thought of Alicia having a threesome with a wizard and another witch. Feeling emboldened by the sexy talk Narcissa decided to contribute a little more to the conversation. "My first witch on witch experience was at a Quidditch game as well, but it was with a witch in another house who I lost the best to in my seventh year at Hogwarts." She said as the memory flashed before her eyes as she remembered losing the bet to Lily Evans as she'd foolishly bet her 'anything she could think of' as payment as she couldn't believe that James Potter could outscore all three of the Slytherin chasers in the game.

Her mood darkened as her mind fast forwarded to her life since finishing Hogwarts and her father signing the betrothal contract to Lucius. "I can't remember the last time I was allowed to do anything wild or even think about doing something wild." Narcissa added glumly getting a small sympathetic smile from the younger witch.

"Well you never know with me Narcissa. We could end up out of the town tonight ourselves if we get your outfit sorted. Come on let's get you measured up for your underwear and that's step one done then isn't it." Alicia said to Narcissa, who to the younger girl's delight, colored slightly on the cheers and top of her chest. Narcissa didn't know whether it was the champagne or the sight of an attractive girl in her underwear or the memory of her late-night tumble in the potions lab with Lily Evans, but Narcissa found herself getting really turned on. Her hands, with a mind of their own, started undoing the belt of the silk robe as she shrugged it off her shoulders feeling a lot more comfortable than she had before.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to stay like this before my courage gives out Alicia as no one other than my ex-husband has seen me in my underwear or naked for almost eighteen years and even not him." Narcissa blurted out looking at the purple curtains thankfully that no one else could have over heard that.

"What?! Lord Malfoy hasn't seen you in your underwear or naked in over eighteen years?" Alicia asked shocked as she looked at Narcissa standing a little more confidently with her appearance than before. Although she was still holding one of her elbows with the opposite hand causing her arm to cross her stomach. "A good-looking witch like you, with a body like that, should not be keeping it covered up. Any other wizard who you were married to probably wouldn't ever let you put clothes on or stay out of bed long enough to need them." she added seeing a proper blush take over Narcissa's cheeks.

Alicia was kind of reeling in shock at Narcissa's admission that her husband hadn't seen her in her underwear in Draco Malfoy's life time. She couldn't get her head around it since Narcissa Malfoy had looks and a body that most teenage witches, let alone older witches, would kill for. In Alicia's professional opinion, she could honestly say she'd yet to find a witch Narcissa's age with a better body.

"So when you and he... you know... Did you always have your clothes on having a quickie or something?" She boldly asked the older witch, mortified at her own boldness in asking as she watched Narcissa dry washing and wringing her hands together, nervously trying to avoid Alicia's gaze as she replied "Well Lucius hasn't had sex with me since Draco was born. He just used to make me service him from time to time. He said that I had given him his heir with the first year of trying and that he only required me to give him felatio on occasion if he didn't get it somewhere else." Narcissa replied sadly. Her eyes welled up at how her ex-husband had treated her like an animal and had seemed to enjoy beating her rather than loving or making love to her.

Alicia stepped forward and enveloped Narcissa in a hug and felt the older witch stiffen at the contact as if she was being hugged by a bunch of poisonous snakes before, after a time crying, finally allowed herself to relax into the embrace and show affection.

"Is there no chance that you can divorce him or something? There is no point staying in a loveless marriage like that." Alicia asked

"No need to worry about divorcing him, he's dead anyway, and I've been thrown out of my family by my son. My own flesh and blood." Narcissa replied breaking down into tears, giving great heaving sobs as the damn burst. Alicia allowed Narcissa to cling onto her for a while before with an amazing display of control Narcissa seemed to stop her crying and with a few quick swipes of her face to clean herself up a bit, stood before Alicia again, looking like she hadn't been crying at all. Alicia thought sadly that she was a woman used to crying and presenting a brave face to the rest of the world.

"You deserved to be loved and treated properly by a wizard, you know? They aren't all like that, in fact it's rarer finding a bad one compared to finding a good one, but I have found that the pureblood ones tend to have fucked up ideals that women are just toys to be used and discarded." Alicia explained to her, looking her in the eyes with her hands on the older witch's upper arms.

"Who is going to want me now? I'm damaged goods" Narcissa stated sadly thinking about how the rest of her life was going to be as lonely as the last seventeen years had been in regards to having a man in her life.

"Believe me Narcissa, there will be plenty of wizards queuing up for a piece of Narcissa Malfoy. You should have heard the way the lads in my year at school used to talk about you whenever they saw your picture in the paper." Alicia grinned seeing the older witch look up quizzically. Alicia gave Narcissa her champagne glass again and the older witch downed it in one and Alicia followed suit with her own finishing the last of the bubbly alcohol off.

"Really? Young boys used to talk about me?" Narcissa asked shocked.

"Yes really. I won't go into too much detail because it would make you blush, but let's just say there would be plenty of volunteers younger than you to take you for a ride on their broomstick." Alicia smirked as Narcissa's blush returned as an idea hit Alicia like someone had slapped her face. "Right well as you are a bit shy we're going to do this measuring in a little bit of a different way, especially as you're a pureblood and don't really understand muggle underwear." she said taking the glass back off Narcissa and setting it down before causing her to take a small step forward before clicking her fingers and a purple tape measure appeared in her hand.

"Right well we're going to play a sort of game like I did with one of my dorm mates who was a pureblood, and wasn't particularly comfortable getting underdressed in front of us in the dorm and didn't get muggle underwear either. So, close your eyes." Alicia commanded as she moved around behind Narcissa and pulled the silk dressing gown belt off the robe that Narcissa had been wearing and approached behind Narcissa who was just an inch shorter than she was and asked her to stand straight with her arms by her sides, to which the older witch complied.

Alicia then placed the sash over Narcissa eyes like a blind fold and tied it off, cutting off the older witch's sight. Alicia couldn't help but look at Narcissa's firm and taut bum. It really was a delightful size and stuck out all pert. Alicia knew her own bum was one of her best features but it wasn't as good as Narcissa's. "Ok so first of all I'm going give you a little sensory exercise so that you can experience the difference in the underwear you have on and the underwear you're going to end up having, rather than just by what they look like. After that I'll measure you up and get you fitted for some sets of your own." Alicia explained as she walked around the fine looking older witch looking at the old-fashioned underwear that Narcissa had on.

Narcissa gulped and said that it was fine and that she just hoped that she wouldn't fall over. She was feeling a little tipsy and not being able to see was making her feel a little dizzy. Alicia moved around the older witch and moved in front of her and placed her hands on Narcissa's bare shoulders causing the older witch to give a little jump in surprise before her shoulders slumped a little and Alicia saw her visibly relax a little.

Alicia stepped even closer so that her chest was close enough to be touching Narcissa's leather corset as she placed her hands on the side of Narcissa's ear and moving her mouth so that she was only a couple of inches from Narcissa's face whispered "relax" almost like a hiss as she allowed her hands to trail down the sides of Narcissa's face onto her neck and collarbones and along her shoulders.

"Uh Huh." Narcissa said surprised at how the sash tied around her eyes cutting off her sight had heighted all her other senses. She sensed Alicia coming up behind her and felt her hot breath tickling the back of her neck as Alicia's hands ran through Narcissa's now jet black hair as she straightened and gathered it all into her hands and pulled it back twisting it as she did and forming it into a loose ponytail in her hand as she pushed the hair forward and over Narcissa's left shoulder as she let it go. Alicia moved closer to Narcissa so that her mouth was next to her right ear as Alicia whispered "Now relax and lean back against me a little. Don't worry I won't let you fall." as she felt the younger witch lean into her and she felt some firm silk contained breasts pressing into her.

Narcissa couldn't prevent the little shiver that she gave as she felt Alicia's soft and nimble fingers caress and tickle their way down her arms, as the younger witch rested her chin in the nook of Narcissa's neck so that her mouth was angled right up next Narcissa's. Alicia, sliding her hands along Narcissa's forearms and hands, interlaced her fingers with Narcissa's with her palms resting against the back of Narcissa's hands. Narcissa didn't know why Alicia was doing what she was doing with her hands, but it quickly became apparent that her hands were in such a way so that both of their fingers tips were able to feel what's underneath them but would allow Alicia control to guide their hands.

As Alicia moved their hands tentatively across and around on Narcissa stomach in little movements, Narcissa released a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding but sucked in another one as she heard Alicia whisper in her ear almost like she was whispering to a lover. "Now that your eyes can't see I want you to concentrate on how the fabrics feel both on your body and under the touch of your fingers and hands."

Alicia then lifted both of their arms and bent them so that Narcissa's naturally bent with hers as she kept whispering softly for Narcissa to 'just relax and go with it'. Alicia placed Narcissa's hands on her own bodice covering the older woman's stomach. Narcissa then had her hands guided over the rough leather padded covering her stomach. It felt scratchy and callous under her palms and fingers as her hands were then gliding along the course string that laced the front of the corset up.

"You see how thick and heavy this corset is? I can't even feel you underneath it, the padding is so thick." Alicia explained softly as she breathed in the intoxicating citrus smelling perfume that Narcissa was wearing, noting its quality but thinking it wasn't a fragrance she would have picked out for Narcissa but that it smelt nice on her just the same.

Alicia was starting to get really turned on by having her hand and touching the older witch with her own hands and she felt herself starting to get wet and her nipples harden as they pressed against Narcissa's back. She could have sworn she felt the older witch sigh a little and lean back against her a little more firmly. She also felt Narcissa shivering slightly against her and she guessed that the older witch must be having the same sort of feelings as she was herself.

Feeling emboldened Alicia decided to raise the stakes as she continued moving their hands higher until their fingertips were running along the hard and rigid top of the corset where Alicia, for the first time, had their fingertips brush against the softness of Narcissa's large pale skinned breasts that were being painfully compressed and restricted by the tightness of the corset or bodice.

"You see how here, Narcissa, that your boobs are all pulled in and how restricted you are across here? Can you even feel your fingertips or your hands under that corset?" Alicia asked as she ran their hands across Narcissa's restricted breasts.

"Not really... sadly." Narcissa sighed frustrated flushing in embarrassment at her own admission and Freudian slip but couldn't see the naughty smile spread across Alicia's face.

"Let's see what you feel here." Alicia said. With her left hand still rubbing across Narcissa's restrained breasts gently stroking the exposed part of her breasts where her cleavage was formed and causing Narcissa's breath to catch as she could definitely feel her smooth skin there. With her right hand, she guided Narcissa's hand down and around the bottom of the corset drab white style knickers that looked more like a pair of muggle running shorts rather than lingerie and came down to her knees. The look was completely stupid and very eighteen hundred. Alicia's determination only increased to get witches away from the terrible things and into something a lot more feminine.

Alicia ran their fingers along and across the band of the waist line and across the top of Narcissa's mound between her legs. "You must be having an awfully uncomfortable experience with this horrible itchy and scratch material covering your delicate little flower." she whispered in a husky voice into the older witch's ear. She flicked both of their sets of fingertips up and down the scratchy material and deliberately making it seem like a casual accident when she had her and Narcissa's middle fingers touch Narcissa's nub causing a short sharp gasp of pleasure to escape Narcissa's lips.

"I bet that's why you have yourself hairless and silky smooth down there, isn't it?" Alicia almost purred into Narcissa's ear. Getting another intake of breath from the older witch who breathed a "Yes" in reply as Narcissa's sex flooded at the intimate contact that Alicia had initiated.

"Well first let's get these horrible, itchy, and drab things off you." Alicia stated. Steering Narcissa's trembling hands to her hips and hooked their thumbs into the waistband of the knickers at both hips and gently started lowing them down.

They kept pushing until they were midway down Narcissa's thighs and then the weight of the material helped them fall to the floor and Alicia told Narcissa to step out of them and kick them away because she wouldn't be needing them again, but not before Alicia had glided their hands up and along the tops of Narcissa's thighs. "Now I bet that feels better down here, doesn't it?" Alicia asked as she ran their fingers across Narcissa's now exposed lower waist and across her hips before surprising Narcissa by taking her hands and placing them and gently stroking and gently squeezing Narcissa's bottom causing a little moan to escape her lips. Narcissa's head rocked back a little bit at the touch as all to soon Alicia had moved her hands off her bottom and back on the bottom of the corset just below Narcissa's bellybutton.

She then closed Narcissa's hands with hers interlocking their fingers so that Narcissa's hands made fists, except Alicia hooked her index fingers under Narcissa's on both hands as she moved one to the bottom of the criss crossed string holding the corset together and one where the strings were tied at the top. "Ready? Here's a little seamstresses trick." Alicia stated as she moved her fingers to the string and whispered "Diffindo" and moved her fingers down and up at the same time along the crossed sections of the string severing the string, before her fingers touched in the middle of the corset lace track and she cancelled the spell. "That's quicker than unlacing, isn't it? You see how tight that thing is and how much it's restricting you? It's not even fallen off because its molded to your body." Alicia explained as she opened up Narcissa's hands again placing her fingertips on the soft half inch wide gap of skin showing from under the corset now exposed.

As she trailed their fingers from Narcissa's belly button and slowly, teasingly, inched higher. Narcissa started drawing in deep breaths just as their fingertips reached the bottom of Narcissa's breasts as her lungs filled the lack of string allowed the corset to pop open like a flower opening before the sun and it fell to the floor freeing Narcissa's impressive chest.

"Wow you've got massive boobs Narcissa. I bet they could do with being rubbed back to life whenever you managed to get them out of that thing." Alicia whispered sexily in Narcissa's ear as she guided their hands to the soft flesh and captured a breast in each of Narcissa's hands and used Narcissa's hands to slowly massage and rub her breasts.

"Ooooohh that's feels so much better." Narcissa moaned as she enjoyed having Alicia guide and play with her breasts. She felt Alicia move her head so that she was looking over her shoulder at her chest and Alicia played with Narcissa through her own hands. Narcissa had always had sensitive breasts ever since she was a little girl. When she was horny and playing with herself, she could never resist playing with them as her nipples were always really sensitive.

Narcissa gave a moan of pleasure as Alicia pinched and pulled her pink nipples and rolled them between her thumbs and Narcissa's forefinger. Narcissa's pussy flooded with arousal as her breathing started to quicken. She bit her lip and her head automatically rocked back resting on Alicia's shoulder. Alicia caused Narcissa's breasts to be squeezed together and pulled her nipples at the same time. Narcissa didn't know how the younger witch knew how she liked her breasts to be played with, but found her breath quickening under her skilled hands and fingers.

"You've got the most beautiful breasts Narcissa. Your husband was a fool for not playing with them every day, because if I had boobs like yours I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands of them. In fact, I'm struggling to take my hands off them now." Alicia breathed into Narcissa's ear.

"I've only played with them by myself for years." Narcissa admitted as another gasp escaped her lips as her nipples were pinched by Alicia.

"It's more fun playing games with another person though, isn't it?" Alicia whispered.

"Mmmmmmmmm yes." Narcissa replied throatily. Disappointedly, she felt Alicia moving their hands off her breasts allowing their weight to drop them back into place.

"Let's show you how much better your new stuff is going to feel." Alicia stated. To Narcissa's disappointment, the younger witch stood her up straight again and moved away from her. Narcissa didn't know it but she had actually pouted a little in disappointment. At both Alicia moving away from her and from her stopping her playing with her boobs.

Alicia stepped back and circled the older witch again and marveled at the physical perfection of the older witch standing naked in front of her, and shook her head at Lucius Malfoy's stupidity for not bedding Narcissa at every opportunity he could. Her body was nothing short of perfection. She was five foot eight inches tall and had flawless alabaster skin, with long toned and shapely legs, and a pert, taut and round bottom that stood out a little from her body giving her a natural curve. Her hips were slightly widened giving her a perfect hour glass figure.

She had straight raven black hair that cascaded down to her shoulder blades when she was wearing it down, and Alicia was happy to see that the platinum blonde streaks had now gone from her hair as they hadn't suited her face at all. Alicia had seen it in the newspapers left in the common room and it really hadn't suited her and the dark-haired look was so much more natural and suitable for her face. She had a beautiful face of a classic beauty with smooth and flawless skin, plum full bodied lips that the wizards at school would have called blow job lips, the crude pigs, and she had a straight nose that gave her an aristocratic and regal look, and two perfectly shaped black eye brows sat above two beautiful and gorgeous grey eyes that could be as soft as a grey cloud or as hard as a piece of steel if angered.

Alicia was happy that she couldn't see those eyes at the moment as the older witch would have been able to observe Alicia pinching her own stiff nipples while her eyes ogled the older witches body. Narcissa's breasts looked amazing, there was no other word Alicia could think of describing them. They sat high on her chest like a pair of plush soft pillows capped with delectable pink nipples that were thick and begging to be sucked and bitten. To Alicia's professional eye, she would say that Narcissa was sporting a pair of breasts that were at least a double D in size, but more than likely an E in cup size. She'd only seen one other witch who might stack up to Narcissa in the battle of the boobs.

Below her boobs was a slim and flat stomach and a cute little belly button that, to Alicia's surprise, had a belly button stud with a black onyx stone in it and this sat above a silky smooth mound that was completely free on any hair and that was all Alicia could see of Narcissa's pussy as the older witch had crossed her legs most likely to stem the flow of her arousal, if the state of Alicia's underwear was anything to go by.

Alicia decided that she was going to keep pushing the sexually frustrated older witch along as far as she could. She was feeling pretty wild due to the champagne and was desperately horny herself. Alicia stepped towards Narcissa and turned her back towards the older witch as she stepped into and leant back against Narcissa causing the older witch to give a start as her large breasts were squashed against Alicia's back who quivered in excitement feeling Narcissa's rock hard nipples pocking into her back.

Being a couple of inches shorter than Narcissa, Alicia leant her head back against the older witch and turned so she was looking at the blindfolded older witch and that her mouth was back against her ear. "You've a beautiful body Narcissa and you need to treat your most precious assets with the very best that you can. Some say a wand is a witches most useful tool but it's your natural assets that you use to get a wizard's wand working for you." Alicia whispered in her ear that caused a little laugh and a thank you from Narcissa.

"Now you remember how those vial things a moment ago felt against your skin and under your touch?" Alicia asked rhetorically to Narcissa. Her hands moved down Narcissa's forearms and interlaced with her fingers again before Alicia moved their hands until it was resting against her own smooth tummy.

"Oh, yes you made the process quite memorable." Narcissa breathed out with a sultry smile on her face and an eyebrow slightly arched.

"We're just getting started. Now you're going to feel what I treat my assets to, and I'm sure you're going to want the same for yours." Alicia said back in a husky voice, before stretching her neck and planting the softest and lightest kiss on Narcissa's ear. Alicia pressed Narcissa's hands firmly against her so that she could marvel at the older witch's touch against her skin properly and started moving Narcissa's hands sensually along and around her stomach getting her motor running. She moved their hands to her hips where Narcissa's hands came into their first contact with the red elastic and silk covered band of Alicia's panties.

"It's so soft!" Narcissa exclaimed as Alicia ran Narcissa's fingers back and forth inside and outside the waistband so that Narcissa could feel the difference.

"You feel the difference then?" Alicia asked softly into Narcissa's ear getting a slow nod from the older witch. Alicia then moved their hands up along her hips causing her skin to get goosebumps and moved forward slightly so that Narcissa's and her hands were pointing down on her lower back. She slowly and sensually moved Narcissa's soft and smooth hands down her skin feeling tingles wherever she touched and gently biting her lip feeling bold by Narcissa's lack of protest to the proceedings so far. She guided their hands onto her pantie class bottom and she ran Narcissa's hands all over it and let out a pleasure filled moan as she caused Narcissa's hands to grab in a caress that wouldn't have left the older witch thinking it might have been an accident.

"Mmmm that feels delightful." Alicia purred in Narcissa's ear, "My bum is something guys always stare at so having something smooth and silky against it makes me feel really sexy, especially when they are undressing me their eyes." she added as she heard Narcissa make an approving sound.

"I can't argue about you feeling sexy. The material feels so soft and smooth against your bum Alicia. Does it feel good?" Narcissa asked throatily.

"Ohhhh yes, but not as good as it feels inside the material." Alicia whispered back as she swiftly moved Narcissa's hands up and inside the waistband of her panties placing them on her bare bum cheeks. As quick as a whip she took her own hands out and placed them back onto of Narcissa's effectively trapping the soft material between their hands.

"I see what you mean the material does feel better on the inside." Narcissa replied her breath catching as she found her lips nuzzling into the crook of Alicia's neck and breathing in her scent. Her cheek rubbed against Alicia's ear as the younger witch caused Narcissa's hands to squeeze her bottom again. "mmmmmm so many boys in Gryffindor would have given anything to get into my panties back in school, and here I am letting you in without you even buying me a drink first." Alicia giggled.

"Sorry... I guess that means I should stop." Narcissa said. A spike of disappointment in the pit of her stomach appeared as Alicia was letting her know she had over stepped the mark. She felt Alicia's hands move back inside her panties on top of hers again and start to take their hands out again.

"Nonsense!" Alicia whispered playfully in Narcissa's ear, "We're just starting to have fun and we're getting to know each other better." she added as she moved Narcissa's hands back up over her hips and back onto her stomach. She smiled as she felt Narcissa starting to use her fingers to give little rubs and caresses on her skin with less and less prompting from Alicia's own hands the longer they stayed here.

"Now you've got boobs that are going to make witches jealous and wizards want you, need you and lust after you something fierce, and you need to treat them with the care and respect they demand since they are absolutely incredible." Alicia whispered saucily in Narcissa's ear and gave it another little kiss. She moved Narcissa's hands up her sides until they came into contact with the side of her bra. "Now doesn't that feet nicer than that horrible corset that was rubbing constantly against you?" Alicia asked Narcissa while gently blowing on her ear and neck causing the older witch to shiver delightfully.

"It does feel like it would be a lot nicer to wear as it wouldn't constantly restrict your arm movements and causing chaffing on your arms" Narcissa said as she pawed and caressed the material.

"Now the straps." Alicia said biting her lip as she guided Narcissa's hands to her shoulders where Narcissa noticed the over lay of lace against the strap making it more pretty wouldn't cause any discomfort either. Alicia explained how the straps will help take the weight and support her bust so that it was more naturally positioned rather than squashed and squished against her painfully like the corset did.

She guided Narcissa's hands onto her back and explained how the thick strap across the back took most of the job of holding the cups of the bra before saying "Now for your next little treat on how this is going to improve your life" as she moved Narcissa's hands back around the sides of the bra sliding them up and onto the cups of the bra and Narcissa's hands acting of their own accord couldn't help give Alicia's boobs a squeeze causing a delighted squeal followed by a moan coming from Alicia's throat and into Narcissa's ear. Narcissa's cheek seemed to caress Alicia's as she left out a sigh as well as planted a little kiss back onto Alicia's ear.

Alicia was feeling rocked with waves of pleasure as she helped Narcissa pinch her nipples again as her breath became more ragged as her excitement grew. Narcissa clearly knew how to play with a pair of boobs as her hands skillfully manipulated Alicia's breasts. Alicia had assumed correctly that Narcissa had more than enough opportunity over the years practicing on herself.

"Feel inside." Alicia urged Narcissa as she guided Narcissa's left hand inside the cup of her right breast. She sucked in a breath as she took her own hand out trapping Narcissa's hand inside on its own but was delighted this time when Narcissa's hand started fondling her without her having to prompt her. Alicia moaned deliciously as she guided Narcissa's other hand passed her stomach, quivering in pleasure, as she pushed Narcissa's hand over the waistband of her panties and pushed it down onto the crotch of her now thoroughly damp panties. She felt Narcissa's twitching fingers down along the pantie covered landing strip until their middle fingers met Alicia's clit.

Narcissa, deciding to drop the pretense, gave an experimental swipe of her finger as Alicia pushed their hands as far south as she could. She let out a sexy little moan into Narcissa's ear as Narcissa took the weight of Alicia's head fully onto her shoulder. "Mmmmmm you're making me feel so good." Alicia whispered turning her head back towards to Narcissa. "Feel how soft that fabric is on my most precious possession?" Alicia breathed as Narcissa started rubbing her clit causing her to moan and her tongue to snake out and lick the older witch's ear, before she sucked the older witch's ear lobe into her ear and giving it a playful bite.

Alicia was frustrated that Narcissa couldn't reach her entrance because she really wanted something in her in the worst possible as Narcissa let out a sigh of "So very soft and smooth." With her left hand, she pinched Alicia's nipple harder while starting to attack her clit as Narcissa's finger started settling in to the familiar dance that she had practiced so many times on herself. Her own pussy begging for some attention as Alicia's breath started becoming labored and Narcissa pressed her own thighs together trying to dull the fire that was burning in between her legs to no success.

Alicia was loving what Narcissa was doing to her. She felt Narcissa grab the legs of the panties with her thumb and little finger and brought them together pulling the gusset of the panties so that it was taught and started sawing the fabric left and right and up and down grinding the silk into Alicia's pussy as she spread Alicia's arousal all over her. Alicia reached into the valley of breasts and flicked the catch that was holding the front of her bra together as she thrust her breasts forward into Narcissa' fondling hand as moaned. "Oh fuck. Yes, play with my tits you sexy witch."

As Narcissa's hands came up to cup the younger witch's firm breasts, Alicia snaked her hands into the waistband of her panties and hooked her thumbs in them and started sexily wiggling out of them. She rubbed her now bare behind back into Narcissa's crotch grinding herself back against the older witch's front. As she pushed her panties past her knees, she stood. Narcissa took no prisoners and reached down Alicia's now naked body. Alicia straightened her body, pressed back against Narcissa, leaned back against her raising her left arm up and wrapping it behind Narcissa's head. She pulled her mouth to hers and the two witches' lips locked into a passionate kiss that ended prematurely as Narcissa's fingers found their place back between Alicia's legs and Narcissa started beating a rhythm on Alicia's clit causing the younger witch to moan about how good it felt and how amazing Narcissa's fingers felt on her pussy.

Alicia's pussy was on fire as Narcissa skillfully, no masterfully, played with her breasts and clit causing an orgasm to crash against her like a wave crashes against the rock.

"Yessss, yes, fuck yes." Alicia moaned her breathing coming in gasps.

"Cum for me you horny little witch." Narcissa whispered in her ear.

"I'm gonna..." Alicia started her arm grabbing Narcissa's head to keep her firmly in their. "I'm gonna... gonna... cu...cuuuuuu CUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Alicia moaned into Narcissa. Her legs started shaking violently as her orgasm rocked through her.

"That's it cum for me..." Narcissa groaned in her ear not letting up her attack on Alicia's clit. As Alicia's legs clamped together, Narcissa kept stimulating Alicia's now sensitive clit. Alicia kept shaking quite violently as another orgasm rocked through her again. Alicia felt her pussy gush as she came and felt warm liquid trickling down her legs. She'd never squirted in her life before, but Narcissa had managed to make her ejaculate without even penetrating her.

She guided Narcissa's hand away from her ultra-sensitive pussy and shoved the older witch's fingers into her mouth sucking on them teasingly as she let out a contented "mmmmm that was yummy" she breathed into Narcissa's ears as she moved forward and stopped leaning on Narcissa and sat up. "Maybe I should have joined the gobstones team if that's where you learned that." she said causing Narcissa to chuckle.

"Maybe... I...I don't know what came over me," Narcissa started to say as the reality of what she had just done hit her like a ton of bricks. "Listen Alicia I'm Sor..." she started to say as she felt the young witch suddenly turn around quickly and crush her lips to Narcissa's in a searing kiss the likes of which Narcissa hadn't experienced since before she had been married.

Narcissa melted into the kiss noticing her breasts crushing against Alicia's, as the younger witch pulled them closer together so they were pressed tightly against each other. All to soon Alicia ended the kiss as Narcissa was just starting to get into it, Alicia stepped back with her hands on Narcissa's eyes as she pushed the sash up and off Narcissa's head, her brown eyes met Narcissa's.

"Please don't say you were sorry as that was fucking hot." Alicia told her as she smiled at Narcissa, who smiled back. Alicia waggled her eyebrows causing Narcissa to laugh. "Now close your eyes, I've still got a job to do but if you let me go about my job and if you stand nice and still then you'll get a reward." Alicia added as she gently brushed her thumbs down over Narcissa's eyes closing them.

Alicia guided Narcissa back a step so that she was stood in front of the chaise lounge. She clicked her fingers and the tape measure that she had dropped to the floor jumped up into Alicia's hand, before in a formal voice spoke to Narcissa and said, "Right, time for me to take some measurements now so you hold your arms down by your sides but naturally so."

Alicia started taking Narcissa's measurements, starting with her forehead in case she wanted to order any hats in the future, then her neck, shoulders, arms, waist, hands from wrist to fingertips in case she wanted gloves to match her outfit. She measured her hips, outer legs, ankles feet as well as each individual toe as she called the numbers to the quill that was writing Narcissa's measurements in the pink leather book on Narcissa's page in the client ledger.

"Right then let's get you sorted for that underwear we were talking about." Alicia stated as she measured Narcissa's chest size and then cup size and Alicia couldn't resist giving Narcissa's nipples a little pinch getting a sharp gasp from Narcissa but she didn't open her eyes. "Well you've beaten Tracey Davies and tied with Susan Bones, Narcissa, you've got a bust of 36E and I think every wizard in the world would be quite happy to play with them." Alicia whispered into Narcissa's ear as her nipples brushed against Narcissa.

"Now I'm going to take your inside leg measurement, and if you keep really still then you'll get that little treat we discussed." Alicia spoke saucily as she placed her hands on Narcissa's shoulders and slowly lowered herself down allowing her hands to trail down. She slowly lowered herself down allowing her hands to trail across and down Narcissa's upper chest, over her breasts, which Alicia couldn't resist giving them a fondle and continued down across her flat stomach and hips and down the outsides of Narcissa's legs.

She looked forward at Narcissa's bare pussy, seeing the outer lips all swollen and puffy begging for attention. She could smell Narcissa's arousal, she moved her face closer and blew on Narcissa and grinned as she saw Narcissa bite her lower lip to stop the moan from escaping. Narcissa felt Alicia's warm breath on her most sensitive area and could barely keep her legs from trembling so violently her knees almost starting knocking together.

Alicia's cheek pressed against Narcissa's hip as she felt Alicia's hand holding the tape measure, the tape wrapped around it started slowly and sensually working its way up her leg painstaking slowly, inch by inch, closer and closer to her sex. Narcissa held her breath as Alicia's brushed against the inside of Narcissa's knee. Alicia subtly twisted her wrist so that her hand pushed Narcissa's legs apart a little more and stopped her from closing her thighs together and cover herself up again. Alicia caressed the inside of Narcissa's thigh and Narcissa felt her legs shake uncontrollably to the point where Narcissa had to put a hand onto Alicia's shoulder to steady herself and stop her from falling over.

Alicia's hand crept closer and closer to Narcissa's pussy as Alicia called out a number that didn't even register in Narcissa's mind as Alicia's hands quickly completed its journey and ran all the way up and cupped Narcissa's pussy gently stroking backwards and forwards. Her index finger parting Narcissa's outer lips and the wet treasure inside.

Alicia's skilled fingers opened Narcissa up like the most beautiful clam exposing her pearl. Narcissa felt something wet against her clit and realized it was Alicia's tongue that had snaked out and licked her, causing a guttural moan that turned into a delighted squeal as Alicia pressed her face between Narcissa's legs. Her tongue quickly worked backwards and forwards against Narcissa causing an explosion of tingles between Narcissa's legs as her orgasm started approaching quickly. It had been so many years since she'd felt someone's tongue licking her pussy so delightedly.

Alicia leant back momentarily as she asked Narcissa "How do you like your treat so far?" while running her fingers against Narcissa's pussy keeping her riding the wave and spreading the moisture coming from Narcissa about her outer lips.

"More, ahhhhhhhhhhh" Narcissa moaned as those seemed to be the magic words to Alicia as she dove face first between Narcissa legs teasing, licking, and sucking on her pussy. Alicia then sucked Narcissa's clit into her mouth and caused Narcissa's head to be thrown back and her eyes open as the beginnings of a major orgasm washed over her. Narcissa's hand found its way into Alicia's hair as she pulled the younger witch's mouth into her, she thrust her hips forward pushing her pussy onto Alicia's tongue.

"Ooooooooooooh your tongue feels incredible!" Narcissa moaned as she felt Alicia lick her clit and she started sucking on it. This is what pushed Narcissa over the edge. "Fuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkkkk." Narcissa squealed, her orgasm hit her like a hammer around the back of her head as she came on Alicia's tongue. Holding her head to her pussy as she came on her, face fucking her pussy against Alicia's as she continued sucking Narcissa's clit until her legs started shaking so hard she thought she was going to drop on the spot.

"That was incredible." Narcissa exclaimed between gasps as she tried to slow her heart rate and catch her breath. Alicia looked up and grinned at her with a naughty smile on her face that was wet with Narcissa's juices.

"You look so sexy when you cum." Alicia said, "In fact I think I want to see that again." she added. She pushed Narcissa by her hips causing her to fall backwards with a yelp onto the chaise lounge. Alicia, leaning forward on her knees, ran her hands on the inside of Narcissa's thighs purring as she ran her fingertips working closer and closer to Narcissa's center. Then taking Narcissa's knees, she spread her legs and started kissing along Narcissa's leg. As she kissed, licked, and bit gently along the inside of Narcissa's thighs, she reached the spot where Narcissa's leg met her pelvis and was one of Narcissa erogenous zones that Narcissa had never told anyone had.

"Ooooh Alicia you've got a magic pair of lips." Narcissa moaned taking her large breasts in her own hands and squeezing them firmly, before she started to tease her nipples with her fingers. Alicia's mouth and fingers suddenly started a tag team on Narcissa's pussy at the same time as Alicia slid a finger in between Narcissa's hot pussy lips and started working them up and down her slit running them up and down along Narcissa pussy, that was now sopping wet. Her fingers slid along each side of Narcissa's clit and rubbed the sides of it with her fingers completely exposing it. Alicia's tongue quickly started licking Narcissa's clit with gusto, which caused Narcissa to grab Alicia's head and her hips to lift off the chaise lounge thrusting against Alicia who leaned on her to hold her down as Narcissa worked her pussy against her face.

"Yessssssss fuuuccckkkkkkk mmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee" she moaned and squealed out her excitement as another orgasm crashed through her system. Her legs clamped shut on Alicia's head trapping her between her thighs as she rode out her orgasm. She started to get worried that she might suffocate the poor girl. Gasping her breath, with her forearm across her forehead covering her eyes, she tried to compose herself before she started chuckling to herself, "You've got a very wicked tongue my girl." She felt Alicia crawling up her body as she dropped her arm down by her side as she scooted across to make room for Alicia to lie next to her.

Alicia pressed herself next to Narcissa so they pressed against each other as Alicia kissed Narcissa gently on the lips stirring Narcissa's passion as she tasted herself on Alicia's lips.

"Well next time you're not so pressed for time, I might show you how skilled I am with my fingers and why I'm such a good seamstress." Alicia replied. She ran her fingers up and down Narcissa's side playfully drawing circles on Narcissa's hip causing more goosebumps to appear, "I hope after that level of service you aren't going to go back to Twilfitt & Trappings again." Alicia added causing them both to start laughing.

"Oh no, I think you've just gained a client for life. Now I think I owe you one for that." Narcissa said underneath her.

"Always business before pleasure with you pureblood witches, isn't it?" Alicia asked with a pout.

"I'm going to deliver before we get back to business so not this time...Not this time..." Narcissa said huskily as she moved over Alicia pushing the young witch onto her back and her lips met the younger witch's.

* * *

 **08:05 Thursday 25th August, Medical Tent, Mahoutokoro**

"Ah Mr. Potter, thank you for joining me before class. I know you're pressed for time this morning and I'd imagine that young Miss Granger is most likely stood nearby eagerly awaiting your arrival." Master Zuki greeted. Taking her half-moon glasses off and dropping them on the ledger she had in front of her, she raised herself up off the desk by pressing her hands against the hard-wooden top.

"Morning Master Zuki" Harry replied as he approached Master Zuki down the ward seeing that there were no empty beds, he couldn't stop himself as he looked over at Master Zuki who was getting up and coming around her desk. His eyes betrayed him and started examining her long legs and pert bottom encased in a white knee length skirt. That just happen to hug her figure magnificently, and that her upper body seemed to have curves in all the right places as well. He managed to tear his eyes off her form just in time so that when her gaze locked onto his he, thankfully, didn't show any signs that he had been checking her out.

Harry came to a stop before Master Zuki and bent slowly at the waist and gave a very low bow so that his head was level with Master Zuki's waist. Which Harry had been told by Sunny Hichiro that the lower the bow the more respect it showed, and he wanted to show Master Zuki the ultimate respect for her skills healing him after Marco had hit him with a dislocation hex.

He came back up to stand straight his height being about foot higher than Master Zuki's he registered the look of surprise on her face at Harry's bow, "Hermione had gone onto class without me Master Zuki because I didn't know how long you would require me for." Harry informed the older witch.

"That was a very respectful bow Mr. Potter." Master Zuki commented, touched as none of her patients had shown her such a deep mark of respect before, "I'm glad to see you are healing well. I didn't think that you would have been able to bend that low already without it hurting."

"Well I believe that's because I had such a skilled healer working on me Master Zuki and you deserve more respect than your profession is sometimes afforded." Harry replied earnestly.

"Oh how so?" Master Zuki asked.

"Well we live in a world where destruction and aggression is celebrated or feared. Such as a wizard who recently had my name on his hit list. I believe anyone can damage or destroy, but the truly special people who should be honored and respected are the ones that create, fix or heal." Harry declared as he met the witch's eye to find them brimming in tears at his answer before Master Zuki bent at the waist like he had and bowed to him equally as deeply.

This surprised him as she smiled kindly at his look of surprise before Master Zuki softly said "Not many as young as yourself learn that lesson until they are much older or too late to truly appreciate it. You, Mr. Potter, have done more to heal and mend our world than any other person I have ever had the honor to meet."

"Well that's very nice of you to say Master Zuki but I had a great amount of help to achieve some of the things I've done." Harry replied.

"That maybe so but still. You did the doing so to speak." Master Zuki said, "However we distract from the reason that I requested you attend my tent this morning Mr. Potter. I called you here to tell you that I wanted you to come for a checkup next week and for the next four weeks and also to give you this." she said handing him an envelope.

"What's this?" Harry asked taking curiously as he tried to open the letter and crack the seal to the envelope but the wax on the envelope seemed too hard to crack the seal.

"Ah you won't be able to crack that seal Mr. Potter. Not like that you won't anyway, you see its privacy wax and it comes from a specific candle. When you melt it onto a letter and stamp it with a seal you say the person's name you want to be allowed to open the letter. What you have to do is press your thumb onto the seal for a few seconds and then the magic will recognize the rightful recipient and the seal will crack open." Master Zuki explained.

"So couldn't I just cut the parchment over the envelope open and get the letter out instead?" Harry asked.

"No nothing will open that seal other than your thumb pressing against it. You're welcome to try." Master Zuki prompted him to try.

Harry tried everything he could to break the seal but it was like iron instead of wax. He tried to rip the parchment on the envelope open and then took his wand and tried to use a series of charms and curses as well as transfiguring the wax but nothing worked. He turned the envelope over in defeat and pressed his thumb to the seal and after a few moments heard a crack as the wax seal snapped.

"That really is brilliant. It would make sending confidential letters so much more secure in case they were intercepted." he declared, really impressed as he thought about how much benefit wax like that would have been when Sirius was on the run from the ministry and they had wanted to write to each other but had restricted their letters in case they were intercepted. Harry quickly thought about how the wax would be useful with some of his business dealings at the moment, to make sure no one found out what he was doing by intercepting his post, be it competition or some crazed fan.

"It's very good. It was developed back in the eighteen hundreds by a wizard under the employ of Emperor Tsu Kong who became annoyed about his messengers getting intercepted and his plans being leaked to the enemy. He had asked this wizard to devise a way of sending messages that couldn't be opened even if they were intercepted and the wizard, Chin Wan, developed the privacy wax, much to the emperor's delight." Master Zuki explained.

"I send all my patients correspondence sealed with privacy wax because your medical history and anything we discuss is confidential under patient, healer confidentiality and I swear on my magic that I will disclose no detail of your medical history from this moment forth." Master Zuki declared as there was a white glow around her as she made the solemn vow. She hadn't been able to speak with the Grandmaster after she had made the vow to Harry so she decided to get the ball rolling on helping the young wizard first before locking the knowledge of his past away.

"In there you'll find a map containing directions to a friend of mine called Lillian Moon, she's the lady I told you about who I think will be able to help you with the scares on your back. I've enclosed a letter for you to give to her from 'll find her at Tiger Lily's tattoo parlor and she won't charge for any help she can give you." Master Zuki explained to Harry who looked both a little ashamed and embarrassed about the healer bringing up his scars. He wasn't comfortable talking about what Vernon and Marge Dursley had done to him.

"I... I don't know what to say Master Zuki except thank you for trying to help me bury a part of my past." Harry said uncomfortably. His eyes watered as she placed a hand on his shoulder and cupped his chin in her hand raised his eyes to meet hers.

"What happened to you Harry Potter wasn't as a result of what you did, and I meant it when I said I would do anything I can to help you." Master Zuki stated kindly. Smiling at the handsome English wizard and to her happy surprise Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arm around the stunned healer and gave her a hug pouring as much emotion and thanks that he could muster into her act and words of kindness. It still surprised him how nice people could be to him.

Master Zuki was delighted at Harry's response to her words. She hadn't expected to see that from him and was ecstatic that the years of abuse he had suffered hadn't stripped him bare and stopped him engaging in emotional feelings, and seeking and giving comfort to others. She knew the young man in her arms was a very special person, who seemed to encompass such caring and goodness. It was refreshing to see that there was good in the younger generation.

"Thank you." Harry whispered in her ear as she heard him sniff and allowed herself to enjoy being pressed against a good looking younger wizard with a great body. She then tried to hide her disappointment when the embrace ended, and he stepped back smiling shyly at her looking extremely cute and bashful.

"Now I suppose I'd better write you a quick note for Master Cho to explain why your late for class, and so you don't get detention. He hates students being late for his class." Master Zuki explained. Turning around and bending over to reach across her desk trying to reach her quill and some parchment near the book she had been working on. Harry found his eyes drawn to the healers round bottom about a foot away from his groin and couldn't help thinking about what it would feel like as Master Zuki was packing some junk in her trunk.

Having reached the parchment Master Zuki started writing out a note for Harry and cast a quick glance over her shoulder. She felt her cheeks burn to see him staring at her bottom as she cursed herself for bending over the bloody table right in front of a hormonal teenager. She stood and turned round sitting on the edge of her desk and handed the note to Harry explaining to give it to Master Cho and he would be fine with him being late.

"Now like I say I'm going to need you to stop by the medical tent one night a week for the next four weeks, preferably on the same night so that I can check your scar and see how it's healing up, and apply the balm that should help it fade to nothing. If you experience any pain, discomfort, or lack of improvement come straight back or send a message to me and I'll come to wherever you are. Don't try and walk here if you have pain in your hip." she told him seriously.

"No problem Master Zuki, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing and thanks again for the map to your friend. I feel alright at the moment however, I'm having a problem bending to put trousers, socks and my underwear on, but I doubt you'd want to help me with that." Harry replied mortified at what he had just said to a teacher. A good looking teacher granted, but a teacher at least twice his age. He felt his face change color as heat washed over him and feared having to speak again as his voice might not work.

"From what I'm hearing Mr. Potter, if you need help with those things pretty much any female student would throw their best friend in front of a dragon to be the one to help you. Although I think they'd rather help you take them off than put them on." Master Zuki replied teasingly trying not to laugh as Harry went from maroon to magenta with embarrassment.

"Anyway, you've got class you go to and I've got to head over to the Phoenix Nest. They are having some sort of emergency over there at the moment. Master Ping's message was quite insistent. Apparently, the clan phoenix is having difficulty chasing off four lions in the clouds and has something going on in the dining hall, although I don't see what kind of emergency that could be. The only incidents to normally happen in there is running out of food." Master Zuki said. Taking her wand off the desk and pointing at some potions cabinets, whose doors closed with a soft click and Harry heard a multitude of locks and enchantments firing up, protecting the contents of the potions cupboards.

"So off you go Mr. Potter and when you do decide to go Water Square in the Banzai Bazaar to see Lily, Master Bo and Master Ken have both said that they'll go with you if you want. They believe the Grandmaster has given you special privileges to leave the school as you wish, and when you must as long as you've got an escort." Master Zuki stated getting a nodded response from Harry. "Excellent well if you fancy purchasing some of that privacy wax for any letters you need, there is a shop near Tiger Lily's called Scribes and Scribblers that stock it. Although they probably will try and sell you all sorts of fancy waxes that you don't need. Remember you just want privacy wax to secure and identify and nothing else."

"Righto Master Zuki, I'll be sure to get some. Good luck at the Phoenix Nest and I hope those lions don't give you too much of a hard time. I'm sure thinking about it that the simplest solution will probably work out the best. See Ya." Harry bade farewell airily and turned protecting the grin from his face. Knowing that their pranks had been sprung and Master Ping and the Phoenix members were struggling to sort out the issue if they had to call in Master Zuki as back up.


	83. Chapter 83: The Veela has Landed

**Chapter 83 – The Veela Has Landed** **  
**

 **21:00 Thursday, 25th August, The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London**

"You're not leaving us are you Miss Delacour?" Tom the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron asked the beautiful French witch who had approached the bar. He saw behind her a large trunk with an overcoat resting on the top of it. Tom also noticed the stares at the younger witch that the wizards in the room were making at her as well. He couldn't fault them, she was really good looking and had a body that would make any man want her.

"Alas Thomas I'm afraid I am. I'm off on my travels for the next month or so and I'm going to ave to find a more permanent residential solution when I return." Fleur responded, smiling to the older wizard who had looked after her so well while she had been staying at The Leaky Cauldron the last couple of weeks.

"I can have a room ready for you on your return. I'll do you a good rate, I know how much you enjoy eating out in the new sun room we've had installed because you said it reminded you of your home in France." Tom said eagerly hoping that the younger witch would agree to come back. She was good for business! He had noticed that the number of wizards coming into the pub for lunch or an after-work drink had increased massively since Fleur had started staying there. Many a wizard watched her having her evening meal in the sun room hoping to try and pluck up the courage to speak with the French witch, or her friend who was working for Ollivander whenever she was in attendance.

She was one of the only people besides his wife who he allowed to call him Thomas instead of Tom and that was largely down to the way her voice said it with her accent. She had a voice like heavenly silk that caused a stirring in his loins.

"It is very sweet of you to offer to do so Thomas but unfortunately I need to start zinking of where to lay my hat, so to speak. I need to lay down roots here if I am to stay living in England." Fleur replied as she was looking forward to her trip.

"It's a little late in the evening though to be checking out Miss Delacour. Surely you're not going travelling at this time of night?" Tom inquired hoping that she would be staying at least one more night. He couldn't remember having a guest checking out so late as they normally checked out between midday and four in the afternoon.

"Where I am going et is going to be very early in the morning by the time I get there, so I am going to be aving a very long day today." Fleur replied. Sliding her room key across the bar to the older wizard, who stared at it as if she were sliding an engagement or wedding ring back across the bar to him. "Do not be too sad Thomas. I will be returning soon and will most likely be coming ere quite a lot. I love the Clapassade and cannot resist the rabbit and truffle risotto that your other half makes, so I will no doubt be seeing you and Mavis regularly." she gave him a winning smile as his face broke into a smile.

"Well I'd like that. The place isn't going to be the same without you and I know Mavis would have wished she was here to say goodbye, but she's gone to visit her sister in Southport. Take care of yourself Miss Delacour and I'll buy you a drink when you get back." Tom said grinning at the younger witch.

"Bon, au revoir Thomas and I shall see you soon." Fleur bade farewell as she gave him another smile, a little nod, then turned reaching her coat that she put over her left forearm. She retracted the handle for her trunk standing it up and feeling the featherlight charm activating and started making her way to the door, which had three wizards jump up to open the door for her so that she didn't have to break her stride. Raising her chin at the murderous looks thrown at her by two of the wizard's girlfriends, Fleur gave the three wizards a nod of her head thanks and stepped out into the night. She started making her way along the cobbled street, her trunk wheels bouncing lightly off the cobbles, as she made her way towards Ollivander's.

* * *

There was a light ringing of a bell by the front door of the shop and Penelope, who was still packing her things, sighed assuming that it would be Fleur packed and ready to go on the other side of the door. She opened the living room door to her flat and bounded down the stairs excitedly. Penelope hadn't been out of the country much before and she was looking forward to it so much ever since Mr. Ollivander had told her that he had received a letter along with a memory from an old friend in Japan. The friend had been Kendo Nagasaki, who Mr Ollivander had said was a wand maker of talent possibly surpassing his own. He wanted her to go and study with for a while this year once he'd managed to sell some of the new wands he was working on so that they could fund the trip.

Penelope had been thinking when she had packed her belongs earlier about her life and how it had changed since she'd split up with Percy Weasley and how different everything was now. She'd liked Percy when they had been dating, especially when he relaxed and hadn't been so uppity about things. He was quite tightly wound, which was odd as the rest of his family were all pretty relaxed and more than happy to bend or break the rules. Maybe Percy was more like Molly and the rest of the Weasley's took after Arthur in his relaxed and fun loving outlook on life.

Arthur had got on famously with Penelope, she was muggle-born and he loved nothing better than having her sit next to him whenever she went to The Burrow for dinner. He would quiz her on the most random things about the muggle world and how things worked. She'd nearly made his head explode with excitement and wonder when she had explained to him how a toaster worked in the mundane world, and she always felt guilty about how hard Arthur Weasley would have taken her and Percy's break up.

Penelope had been working in the legal department at the ministry and had been getting on well with her new working life in the department. She had been a favorite of her supervisor before she had decided to leave the ministry when she had heard the announcement of the muggleborn registration commission coming into effect. She had fled the country and gone and stayed in Canada for a year with one of her aunts because she refused to be demeaned in such a way as to be questioned by some pureblood bigot about where she had stolen her magic from.

Penelope had been quite a solitary girl in Hogwarts because a lot of her classmates saw her intelligence as a kind of threat and were jealous of her because of it. In her year, the girls in Ravenclaw had been either purebloods or Half-bloods and she was she only muggle born in the dorm. She had worked hard in her studies to learn all she could even if it meant her own solitude as she tried foolishly to prove herself to her dorm mates that she was just as good as them, although they were never willing to accept that she was as good, if not better than they were.

She had found a kindred spirit in her fifth year when in the library she came across a crying and bushy haired Hermione Granger who had started Hogwarts and was also a muggleborn with in a dorm full of pureblood witches. She was bright and clever and had an insatiable thirst for knowledge and to prove herself better than the purebloods who picked on her. That was one of the biggest similarities Penelope had drawn with the young chestnut brown haired witch, besides them both having long and curly hair, although thankfully Penelope had learned how to magically straight it towards the end of her time in Hogwarts. Penelope had decided that year while concentrating on her OWLs that she wanted to help the younger years who had a similar background as herself, and that she wanted to help make change in the magical world so that the prejudices facing muggle-born people could be eradicated.

She found that trying to make muggle-born witches and wizards the best was one way to go about it, but other than Hermione there had only been Luna Lovegood, who had started a year after Hermione, who seemed to value learning and had been isolated because of it to the same extent that herself and Hermione had and both girls had accepted Penelope's offer to help them settle into the magical world and better themselves.

Even though Luna was a pureblood witch Penelope had made an exception to her self imposed 'making muggleborn the best' rule and changed it to making anyone who was made an outcast for being different the best that they could be. She had taken Luna under her wing as she had observed the rest of her Ravenclaw housemates had somewhat cruelly started picking on Luna in her first few weeks at Hogwarts and instead of treating her like a member of the family as they were meant to, the rest of the house had treated her as some sort of oddity because Luna liked to talk about things that the rest of the house didn't believe in or understand.

She had kept in contact with Luna after she had left Hogwarts at the end of Luna's second year and Penelope had tasked the senior prefects in the house below her when she was made head girl to keep an eye on Luna and look after her in Penelope's absence. She was happy to learn that the year after Daniel McFarlane the senior prefect had kept an eye on her but was annoyed when she'd learned in Luna's fourth year that the prefects had joined in on picking on her by stealing her things and hiding them throughout the castle. She had offered to write to Professor Flitwick for Luna to get the bullying to stop but the sweet blonde witch had said that she didn't want to cause any trouble as she was sure it was all just good clean fun really and that she was making friends outside her house.

That had been why she had applied and worked so hard to get the grades to be able to join the legal department at the ministry, so that she could study magical law and go about getting the laws adapted to make it easier for muggleborn witches and wizards changed, so that they shared the same legal rights as a magical Lord or Lady from a pureblood family, who were the only ones allowed to vote on proposed law changes and matters of state. That dream had taken a serious knock when law was passed through the Wizengamot for all muggleborns to register and surrender themselves for questioning.

Percy had said that he wanted them to get married and then it wouldn't matter whether she was muggleborn or not because he would be able to protect her inside his pureblood family, and then they could start raising a family of their own. This had led into a conversation about what they wanted out of life, and she had told Percy that she had needed time to think and that she was having to move away for a while to clear her head and wait until things had died down a little before they saw each other again.

She had handed her notice in and moved to Canada for a year trying to live like a muggle again and finding work easy enough. With the aid of magic, she was able to get a job working for a bank in Montreal, where she had made good money and enough to support herself. She had kept her eyes out for any news coming from England about the goings on there as she tried to figure out how to get into the magical world in Canada in case the situation in England ended up with Voldemort taking over the country permanently and what little resistance there was to his attack on the magical world being snuffed out.

Happily, Harry, with the aid of Hermione and Ron Weasley, had managed to defeat Voldemort and Penelope was able to move back to the country and try and rebuild her life again in magical Britain. Thinking that after everything Voldemort and the Death Eaters had done to damage the magical world that the time was ripe to get back into the ministry and see if she could make a difference. Unfortunately, her old supervisor had been killed in a Death Eater attack and her best contact to try and get back into the legal department was gone. When she had gone back asking for a job the new department head had sneered at her that to work in the new ministry's legal department that in the new ministry they won't be happy with muggleborns quitting when the going gets tough.

Penelope had decided right there on the spot that even though they were calling it the new ministry, that it appeared to have the same old prejudices and bigotry. She didn't have the strength to fight it until her life was rebuilt, but didn't want her enthusiasm clipped working for a primate like the pureblood they'd put in charge. She'd returned home enthused about getting her life back on track and it had thrown up more questions than solutions. She decided that she needed to put her life pointing in a different direction and had spent a few weeks at her parents home thinking and researching different directions she could go with her life. Eventually she decided on what was important and, as much as she cared about Percy, she came to realize that the life he wanted for them wasn't what she wanted yet. She wanted to use her brain and start along a career path that would be challenging and varied and not just the same monotonous thing happening every day and could make a difference in their world and earn her the respect she felt she deserved.

She'd got a copy of the Daily Prophet delivered to her house, checked out the job section, and saw that Mr. Ollivander was recruiting for an apprentice. She had made her way by apparition to Diagon Alley and had presented herself to Mr. Ollivander and had given him a copy of her CV and had asked for his consideration for an interview. Mr. Ollivander had invited her to sit with him for a chat and explained a little more about the position and what it would entail.

Mr. Ollivander had explained that he'd had twenty people come asking for interviews already but they had decided to leave it after his first statement. He had explained to Penelope that when she started working for him that he would have to pay her on a commission basis initially on the wands that she sold rather than a set wage, due to their lack of stock and him needing to use his family's money to resupply the shop and to build up the wood and wand stock again. Penelope had understood why as she had sat in the dusty empty shop that had looked so different from her first and only visit to the wand shop where it had been filled from floor ceiling with wand boxes and the air had positively crackled with magic.

When she had her interview the shop felt like a hollow shell of what it had once been, and Penelope had told Mr. Ollivander that she was more than willing to work on that basis if he was prepared to teach and train her in wandlore so that she could hopefully one day create wands to the same quality and standard as he had. Mr. Ollivander had offered her the job on the spot and she had gone through an interesting and extensive initial start to her training where Mr. Ollivander had spent over a month teaching her about the different types of woods used for making wands and their qualities. He taught her about wand length and it's functional reasoning for make wands of different lengths and styles. He taught her all about wand cores and how they were obtained and even took her out on some trips in order to try and obtain different wand cores. He had set her a challenge to try and see what she could find and what might work with some of the woods he had got.

She'd spent a lot of time with him travelling the country trying to find the woods and cores with him during the day. He explained and taught her about why the wand chose the wizard or witch that it did as they walked through different woods and forests during the day trying to find the right kind of trees and then him teaching her about knowing which was the most magical of the trees.

In the evening's, she had spent her time being taught how to carve and shape the wood that they would be using and he started teaching her how to craft the wand and prepare it for the core. It had been by far a lot more intricate, varied, in depth, interesting, and technically demanding than Penelope had been expecting it to be. She could honestly admit that it was even more challenging and interesting than she originally had thought it was going to be.

It had taken over two months before Ollivander had allowed her to craft a wand made of walnut wood and she had been able to get a unicorn hair to take to it, and as they had sealed the wood the wand had taken and it had been the first wand that they had sold when Ollivander thought they were able to open for business again. They had managed to amass a good amount of woods and started crafting the wands and through his contacts had managed to obtain around forty cores that they were hoping would take to the wands, but Penelope given her novice level of experience took a lot longer to craft a wand than Ollivander and they only had nine wands so far.

Ollivander had told her that Kendo Nagasaki was possibly the most skilled wand crafter in the world, and he wanted her to go and spend a month learning about wand crafting that would help improve her skill possibly beyond his. He would be sending her back to Japan a few times throughout the year to hone her skill and so that she can help him carry out some research himself.

Penelope got to the door and saw Fleur Delacour through the glass grinning at her looking excited with her trunk by her side as Penelope opened the door.

"Fleur you're early." Penelope greeted, her face splitting into a grin.

"Well I am excited. We are going to Japan and I was bored sitting around my room in The Leaky Cauldron. So I thought I'd come over ere and we would ave some of this." Fleur said as she pulled a bottle of red wine from behind her back.

"Well that's not going to last us too long. I'm glad I've got another upstairs and that I've just finished packing. Although you do know Fleur that it's like six o'clock in the morning in Japan though, don't you?" Penelope pointed out as Fleur's grin faded from her beautiful face.

"Oh merde. I completely forgot about ze time difference ere and in Tokyo." Fleur replied.

"I guess we'll be having a cup of tea instead then." Penelope laughed as she held the door open for Fleur and the French witch swept into the shop, and saw that the first set of shelves had a few more boxes on it than the last time she was in the shop. Penelope closed and locked the shop door and led Fleur up the narrow stairs into the flat above the shop and held the door open for Fleur as entered the studio flat to find that there was not a lot of room at all.

"On second thought, ow about we go for a drink at ze Spiny Serpent instead as I don't think that the two of us will be able to zit down next each other, other than zis bed. Seriously Penny how do you even sleep on zis thing?" Fleur asked unimpressed with the size of the bed and the condition of the flat.

"Well it used to be his store room and work area but he converted it into a flat so that I had somewhere to live, because my pays a bit squiffy at the moment. He knew he couldn't pay me enough to rent a room and I don't want to have to move back to mum and dad's place as I'm wanting to show them that I can get by without them supporting me anymore." Penelope replied.

"Well at least for ze next month you will have a more comfortable than zis thing. Are you packed?" Fleur asked.

"Just finished." Penelope answered pointing to the small suitcase on the floor as Fleur raised an eyebrow at the small suitcase. "What? I put an undetectable extension charm on it."

"Well I suppose it's easier to put in here." Fleur said patting her trunk as she opened the trunk and waved for Penelope to pass her, her case. Penelope picked it up and found it was really heavy and along with Fleur they lifted it up and dropped it into Fleur's trunk that she closed with a snap.

* * *

 **0900hrs Friday 26th August, Gringotts, Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo**

Tengu checked his pocket watch and heard the series of clicks coming from his vanishing cabinet. He got up from his chair, made his way over to the cabinet, opened the door, and stepped back as a beautiful blonde haired witch stepped out of the vanishing cabinet pulling a brown leather trunk and followed by another blonde haired witch and light blue eyes and thick dark rimmed glasses, who had an intelligence to them and a friendly face.

"Ah Miss Delacour and I assume that you must be Miss Clearwater I presume, a pleasure to meet you both." Tengu greeted as Penelope turned and closed the cabinet door behind her.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well account manager Tengu." Fleur replied pressing her palms together and bowed to Tengu.

"Pleasure to meet you account manager Tengu." Penelope greeted giving a bow the same as Fleur had done and smiled kindly as Tengu bowed to them both in turn.

"Welcome to Japan ladies and welcome to Gringotts. Please have a seat and Tengu is fine, there no need to use my title." Tengu replied pointing towards the two chairs facing his desk. The girls took the offered seats and Tengu jumped up onto his seat. "Can I offer you ladies any refreshments?" he enquired.

"No thank you, Tengu we had some coffee in London and please call us Fleur and Penelope." Fleur responded point first to herself and then Penelope.

"Wonderful, well straight to business, I need to speak with you Fleur in quite a bit of depth about Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw's account but obviously, I can't discuss this with Penelope here present because she hasn't signed a confidentiality contract, and it is worth more than my jobs to risk letting someone know about the matters we need to discuss." Tengu explained.

"It's not a problem Tengu, I understand and I've got to go and meet with a contact at Kendo's wand shop for an appointment I have there. Would it be possible for you to point me in the right direction, because I don't know where I'm going?" Penelope asked Tengu.

"Of course, Penelope that's not a problem. If you like I will have one of the apprentices here, take you there if you wish." Tengu offered.

"That would be brilliant, if you could spare someone to do that it would be appreciated. I would hate to get lost." Penelope replied as Tengu picked up the receiver for an old-fashioned muggle telephone and said something in gobbledygook and put the phone back on the cradle.

"Penny are you sure zat you want to go alone and not wait for me? I feel kind of bad, us just getting here and you aving to go wandering around a strange place you do not know on your own." Fleur enquired, her voice laced with concern.

"I'll be fine Fleur don't worry and if Tengu will have someone take me there then I can meet with Mr. Nagasaki and talk with him about what his plans for me are, while you and Account Manager Tengu here can talk at your leisure without you worrying about me sat in the banking hall bored while I'm waiting." Penelope replied to Fleur who looked unsure about splitting up as soon as they arrive.

"I suppose zat makes sense. I don't know ow long I will be here as I have quite a bit to discuss with Tengu. I'll meet you at zis Kendo's shop then if that is ok with you Penny?" Fleur asked decisively.

"Of course, it is. Tengu if you could let Fleur know where there might be a cheap place for us to stay in the Banzai Bazaar then that would be much appreciated, and thank you for allowing me to travel with Fleur to Japan." Penelope replied while getting up from her chair and placing her hand on Fleur's shoulder as she passed.

She opened the door and stepped out into corridor to find a witch around her age stood in the corridor dressed in a black pinstripe trouser suit. "Miss Clearwater? I'm Chin Li and I've been asked to take you to Master Nagasaki's wand shop. It's not far, but if you would like I can take you on a quick walk around the Bazaar. So, you will be able to learn your way around a little easier. This isn't my first time showing someone around, so I have come prepared. Here is a map of the Banzai Bazaar and I've marked all the places to stay as well as places to eat, but I'll take you around and show you where is good if you've got the time." The Japanese witch greeted as she gave a bow.

Penelope returned the bow and replied, "That would be excellent if you could spare the time Miss Li. Please call me Penelope or Penny, though."

"Not a problem and please call me Chin. To be honest, I'll be happy to give you a proper tour and tell you the best places to go. It would get me out from behind my desk for a while." Chin replied giving a cheeky smile and grateful for the break.

"That would be wonderful. Your English is very good." Penelope said to the young woman who laughed at her behind her hand.

"Forgive me for laughing Penelope, but I'm not speaking English but Japanese. All the vanishing cabinets are charmed so that when someone comes through them a translation charm is cast as you exit it. If you would like to follow me, I'll show you around and you can tell me a bit more about you." Chin explained while smiling at the confused looking English witch as she led her off down the corridor to the main banking hall.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in Tengu's office**

"Right then Fleur, let's get straight down to business. I'm glad you've come because I need your assistance with some potential investment opportunities for Harry, and I think you'll be of great use in the negotiations. I'm setting up a number of meetings in regards to the investment opportunities, but from the reports I've had from my colleagues in England and their glowing reports on how you are aiding them I thought that I could do with some help." Tengu explained.

"What is et zat you need of me Tengu?" Fleur asked, curiously looking around the office for similarities to the account manager's offices in London, and noticing that the lay out was the same and it was just the wood and carpet that were different colors, but everything else looked the same. It gave her a little comfort as it made the surroundings seem familiar to her.

Fleur was really excited about seeing Japan. She had always wanted to travel and see more of the world and knowing that she was going to be spending the next month in Japan was really exciting. She couldn't wait to see what it had to offer, and to be able to see it with Penelope was a major bonus. Becoming friends with Penelope over the years of being with Bill had been a wonderful thing for Fleur. Being veela, it was normally harder to make friends with other witches as they felt threatened by Fleur's good looks and allure, and were always worried that they'd steal their boyfriends, mainly outside of school after she had started to develop a woman's body at fourteen.

Jealousy had started the process and that only grew as Fleur got older and more beautiful. Her friends outside of school had fallen away as they had become interested in boys and only her friends, Chloe and Camille, had stuck with her and were her closest friends in France. It was nice that she was finally making more friends in England, in Penelope and Hermione and by extension Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott could be classed as friends, now that they also didn't judge Fleur for what she was.

Most witches failed to realize that to veela, being sexually attractive witches did not make them sex crazed harlots that would have sex with any wizard they came across. They were in fact very particular about who they had sexual relations with, and not only did there have to be a physical attraction between a veela and a wizard but there also had to be a magical one. Veela, while being able to use their allure to heighten a wizard's or even another witch's arousal, only used that to either defend herself or a loved one or to try and impress their potential lover. The reason they were assumed to be sex crazed harlots was because it was hard for them get pregnant naturally so they had to have lots of sex in order to conceive.

"Now Fleur I'd like to talk to you about what I have planned here for Harry, and the investment and business opportunities I'm researching and have already discovered. Now I know how my colleagues in London think and how competitive they are, so, I'm going to assume they asked you to give them some help in regards to what I'm doing out here. They know that I've got the chance of beating them, since I've got a bigger market to invest in, they are operating in Britain, and there are three of them trying to invest into business in a smaller country.

I, however, have access to the whole of Asia and there are a lot more businesses opportunities here, and I would imagine that the only person who would have a chance would be Harry. However, he's tied up with his studies. So, he won't be able to invest the time needed in the negotiations to get things sorted. So, I'm at a great advantage than my colleagues." Tengu summarized confidently.

"No, they haven't asked me to tell them anything about what was going on here, just to let them know if I find anything interesting as a potential investment for them. I agree that you have access to a bigger market, but do not underestimate ze three in London as zay are very resourceful and don't be surprised for zhem to find something outside of Britain." Fleur countered, seeing surprise register on Tengu's face that his colleagues might be looking to invest abroad.

"What sort of thing are they looking to invest in?" Tengu asked, hoping to garner some information.

"Ah well now Tengu, zat would be telling and not in agreement to the terms of your bet with zem, would it? Ow can you expect me to divulge a secret zat zhey may ave in regards to what zhey are investing? It wouldn't be too sporting of me to give you a bigger advantage over zhem, now would it?" Fleur questioned, trying to work up the goblin, and see if she could maneuver Tengu like she had the three goblins in the London branch to make the most of the situation that she could.

"Well obviously, I'd be happy to compensate you for any information that you can provide me with when the time comes. You see, I'm even more competitive than they are and I fear that the three of them might try and pool their resources to beat me. So, I need any edge I can get." Tengu replied, hoping that the thought of giving him some inside information about what his three colleagues were up to in England.

"I don't know Tengu. I don't know if that be right you know morally speaking." Fleur stated, making herself look uneasy at the suggestion of being dishonest.

"Well morally speaking it's all to benefit Harry that we are having this bet. He's got those three working like house elves over there trying to get the best and biggest returns on his investments there and I'm doing the same here. So morally speaking you would be serving the banks customer the most by improving the competition." Tengu countered. Smiling as Fleur nodded naively along to what he was saying. He was happy to see that Fleur was thinking more along the lines of divulging what the English goblins were doing would be of benefit to Harry than himself.

Fleur wanting to look like she was thinking over his offer as she decided on a way forward, "Hmmm I see what you mean, but obviously, I would have to have it made worth my while. I wouldn't like to think about what three angry goblins would make me do if they found out that I was telling you about what they were planning or what they were looking to invest in." she said thoughtfully.

"Well Penelope just mentioned that you were both looking for a cheap place to stay while you're in the Banzai Bazaar, and the cheapest place to stay would be 'The Rack Shack', which is a budget hotel here. It is popular with people on limited budgets, and the students from Mahoutokoro like it as well. If you're prepared to help me out this month and give me some information I'll pay for you both to stay at 'The Panama Palace', which is a nice mid-range hotel and one I think you'd both find far more comfortable than the tablet hotel." Tengu explained, thinking that his offer would be one the witch would have accepted.

"Hmmmm well we are only going to be requiring one room because I shall be staying in my trunk, but I'm sure Penny would appreciate a nice room to stay in. Although, I have heard that eating out in Japan can be very expensive…." Fleur commented, leaving the point hanging as Tengu's eyes narrowed as he was starting to see that the young French witch wasn't the novice at negotiation he thought she had been.

"Ok how about I subsidize your evening meals for you and Miss Clearwater?" Tengu asked hoping that this will be more acceptable.

"That would be most gracious of you Tengu. Tell me is there lots for two financially restricted young witches to do in the evenings here in Japan? I mean is there a social scene or things we can do to keep us entertained that we might be able to afford? I'm sure if you were willing to help us with that then I could agree to help you with some information throughout my time in Japan in regards to what is happening in Britain with Arry's three other account managers." Fleur questioned hoping that she wasn't pushing her luck too much.

"Hmmmm right last chance Fleur before the deals off the table. I'll pay for a room at the Panama Palace, I'll pay for your evening meals, within reason and I'll pay for two nights out a week." Tengu stated. Thinking he was giving too much away, but the information would be worth so much more than what he was paying for the two witches to go out and was satisfied in the knowledge that if Fleur was happy in Japan she'd be more likely to want to come back and happy to give him the information that he wanted.

"I zink zat is more than fair and as soon as I ave some information that you would find useful I shall pass it along." Fleur replied as Tengu grinned wickedly. "So, what is it that you were needing me to do for you Tengu?"

"Ah well the first thing I need your assistance with is pre-vetting the magical solicitors here in Japan who am I considering using to represent Harry's dealing in Japan. Bogrod said that you knew what Harry liked in a solicitor from working with Sloop & Everard, and I wanted you to meet with some of the firms here in Japan to find one similar that Harry would be happy with before he meets with them." Tengu explained.

"I see, so a pre-meeting to make sure Arry wouldn't be wasting his time meeting someone that I know ee wouldn't particularly like?" Fleur inquired to make sure she understood correctly.

"Correct. Time is money and, due to his studies, Harry's time is limited and I don't want him waste the little free time he has on weekends, when we can schedule meetings that would be a waste of time for him. So, if we, or should I say you, can find a solicitor to represent him then we can speed the process along and present him with the best options for him to decide." Tengu replied.

"When will I get the chance to meet with Arry? None of his account managers or Hayley Sloop ave told im that I am now at his disposal, will be working under im, doing whatever ee needs to me do, and I'll ideally like to meet with im so zat I can tell im face to face." Fleur asked as she was eager to speak with Harry after spending an evening with Susan Bones to find out what was going on with his love life and also to let him know that she was at his disposal.

"Well I'm going to draft a letter to Harry today requesting a meeting with him about some of the larger investments I'm thinking of making, because I would need his approval for or his thoughts. I'll mention that I have something else I need to discuss with him in regards to finding his solicitors firm in Japan." Tengu reasoned.

"That would be great, but please do not tell im zat I am already here. I would like to surprise him and Hermione if I can." Fleur replied with a grin at the thought of her friends' reactions when they saw Fleur was in Japan and working for them as well.

"No problem. Right Fleur, I'm going to give you a run down on some of things that I'm looking to invest in for Harry and I'd like you to assist me in researching the companies. Harry has specifically stated that he doesn't want to be associated with anything dark or that would endanger his reputation." Tengu explained.

"That is good, Arry is not in ze slightest bit a dark wizard and after everything zat he as happened to him over ze year, et is hardly surprising zat he wouldn't want to be rumoured or found out to be connected to something zat is questionable or dark in nature. He is ze new leader of ze light now zat Dumbledore is gone. People look to Arry as an example now no matter how much he may wish zat it isn't so." Fleur replied.

"Right well let's get down to it, shall we?" Tengu inquired, nodding his head in understanding what Fleur meant about people looking to Harry and him having a reputation to uphold. Harry Potter was famous even amongst goblins. Tengu had seen that the Minister of Magic had done quite a good job with keeping Harry and Hermione's arrival in Japan out of the media so far, but that will be coming to an end soon as Tengu had heard some of the wizards and witches who owned some of the businesses throughout the Banzai Bazaar talking about serving Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in their shops.

Moving to his writing station from in front of him to the side of his desk, Tengu reached into his shirt neck and started pulling out a long gold chain that turned out to have a key on the end of it. Tengu took the key and put it into an unseen slot on the edge of the desk that was facing him and turned it.

Fleur heard an audible crack and saw a two foot by two-foot square appear indented in the wood of the walnut desk under where Tengu's writing station mat had been. Tengu put the fingertips of his index fingers on the top left and bottom right corner of the square that had appeared, and closed his eyes as he started drawing invisible shapes with his fingertips throughout the inside of the square as if he was performing some sort of dance with his hands.

As he moved Fleur thought she heard tumblers and clicking of locks unsnapping. As Tengu brought his two index fingers together on the wood there was a loud clunk and she saw the edges of the square form a pink glow, before it disappeared and the two-foot square sank about an inch into the desk and slid to the right inside the desk reviewing a rich brown leather ledger book that the goblins all used to keep their transactions recorded. Fleur noticed that the cover of this one had a symbol embossed in black on it, with two spiked maces crossed over each other and saw that the heads of the maces were not balls but were in fact skulls.

She assumed that the symbol must have been Tengu's family's coat of arms. She'd seen similar gruesome coats of arms when she was at the will readings of the Peverell family and the Hogwarts founders in which Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione had been made into Lords and a Lady officially.

Tengu reached into desk and took out the book. "Now this is my personal ledger for deals that I'm working on and any secret projects I have that I don't want anyone to know about." Tengu explained as he leafed through the ledger until he found the correct page and turned the book and started sliding it over to Fleur as he said, "I'm not going to bombard you with all of them but I wanted your thoughts on this one."

Fleur looked at the page in the book, reading through what Tengu had written and started thinking about her recent experiences in a similar place and that it might be a good investment. "This could work, although they would need a reason to want to do this." Fleur replied.

"From my initially negotiations with them when I proposed the idea they seemed at least willing to discuss the idea. Although, I think that they might need someone more in touch with what they specialize in." Tengu stated getting a receptive nod of the head from Fleur.

"What is you want me to do?" Fleur asked him thinking that maybe he had a point with knowing a product.

"Well…." Tengu started to explain what he needed her to do.

* * *

 **10:00hrs Friday 26th August, Kendo's Wandshop, Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo**

Having been shown around the Banzai Bazaar by Chin Li and told where the nicest bars and restaurants were. Penelope had agreed that she would meet up with Chin and some of her friends one night with Fleur, so that they could show them the Japanese social scene properly.

Penelope had been amazed at how big the Banzai Bazaar was in comparison to Diagon Alley. There was as there was thirteen different streets as well as a central square and although Penelope had only been shown around the streets and hadn't actually gone into any of the shops, cafes, restaurants, or anything else. She had been amazed with the amount of shops and different things to do.

Chin had left Emperors Road for last, since that was the shop that Kendo's wand shop was on and she felt a comforting feeling when she had approached the wand shop. Seeing the faded red wooden front that showed like Ollivander's had, before the Death Eaters had pillaged it, that the occupant spent more time perfecting their craft inside the shop that worrying about what the outside looked like.

She pushed the door open and looked up seeing a bamboo wind chime hanging next to the door acting like a bell alerting the staff that someone had entered the shop. The shop was very much like Ollivander's used to be, with shelf upon shelf of wands boxes around the edges of the store with corridors of shelving going back into the shop. The place was different in its choice of decorating and in the main area of the shop in front of a small counter that looked more like a pulpit that a counter was a large table with a collection of books open and scattered across its length.

Sat in a chair reading one of the tomes was a small wizard wearing a red hoari and had a thick walking stick leaning against his seat. He was bent over the book with his hands on the side of his head and his elbows on the table. He had a bald head and half-moon glasses and a long goatee beard. He looked up, on hearing the bamboo wind chime, and smiled as she approached him.

His face took on a more cheerful look when he smiled and his eyes twinkled, as if he was the only person let in on a private joke. He reminded her of one of her favorite muggle friends Ken Hom, as he had a friendly character.

"Good Afternoon my dear. Can I assume that you're Miss Clearwater who my friend Garrick speaks so fondly of?" Kendo greeted Penelope as he took hold of his walking stick and started to stand and slowly walk his way around the table towards her.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Nagasaki and yes I'm Penelope. How did you know it was me?" Penelope asked him, closing the distance between them and offering her hand to shake and she was surprised when he bowed to her before taking her hand and kissing the knuckle as if she were royalty or something.

"Ah well I never forget a customer and there aren't that many European witches to be found walking around the Bazaar, other than the students and Mahoutokoro. I know most of them as they tend to find their way to my shop with their Asian friends to see about trying to get a Cherry wood wand to replace their English wand. All the students there want Cherry wood wands as a lot of the Masters there have them, so they believe them to be the best." Kendo replied shaking his head. "The students never seem to listen when I tell them that the wand chooses its own partner and not the other way around."

"Mr. Ollivander says something similar Mr. Nagasaki." Penelope replied, thinking about how Mr. Ollivander always told her that the wand chooses the wizard.

"Oh, please call me Kendo or Master Kendo if you must. When people call me Mr. Nagasaki I look over my shoulder and expect to see my father." Kendo laughed and smiled as Penelope told him to call her by her name also.

"Now I believe Garrick wants me to help you with wand crafting to increase your skill, but I've no doubt at all that he will have prepped you to ask me all about my witnessing Darelamia Diligitamima when a certain English witch and wizard came to my shop." Kendo started his eyes sparkling.

"He may have mentioned Darelamia Diligitamima once or twice an hour ever since he got your note. He said that he wouldn't let me see the memory phial you sent him until I was further along in my studies in wandlore and so I would understand it better." Penelope said disappointed.

"What rubbish. I tell you sometimes Garrick can be a squeaky wheel and a real fuddy duddy. I can understand him not wanting to let you run before you can walk, but surely, you'd have a better appreciation for how beautiful and special it was to see it rather than just reading someone else's account of it. I've been reading up on it for days after finding my books at home. None of them do it justice, and half of them make me wonder whether the writer has ever actually seen it." Kendo replied indicating the scattering of books across the table.

"Well I tend to agree with that line of thought as well, but I can only do what Mr. Ollivander says Master Kendo as I'm learning from him." Penelope countered.

"Well the way I see it, Penelope, is that you've been sent here to learn from me so if one of the things I happen to teach you about is Darelamia Diligitamima, then that's just the way it is. However, I'm going to start you off with a piece of Katsura wood, to see what sort of level your carving and wands fashioning is at. I'd imagine that Garrick told you my wands are very flamboyant and overly decorated compared to his, but I'll let you be the judge of that." Master Kendo stated, indicating her to follow him through the shop into the back.

As Penelope followed Kendo; who moved surprisingly quickly for a man using a walking stick to help him move through the shelves of wand boxes, into the back room of the store. Penelope couldn't help letting out a gasp of surprise at the work shop Kendo was using.

The work shop was a large square room, split into three levels in an open plan style, and she was currently stood next to Kendo on the bottom level of the workshop. It was like a pyramid with the top level being thinner and smaller than the level in the middle, which was again smaller than the level on the bottom.

She was shown around the impressive work shop that consisted of the ground floor level being for wood selection, storage and preparation. Her showed her a cupboard door under the stairs and took her through, and Penelope's mouth dropped open as she walked into a small forest that had at least eighty trees in of various different kinds. Penelope recognized some of them as she walked along the forest floor and there were others that she wasn't familiar with in the slightest.

As they approached a fine-looking elm tree that was about twenty-five meters tall and looked to be having twigs moving along the trunk as if being coordinated into some sort of dance. Kendo reached his hand out towards one of the twigs and the twig did a small jump from the tree onto Kendo's outstretched palm, and Penelope saw that it wasn't a twig but was in fact a bow truckle. Bowtruckles, Penelope remembered, were tree guardians' usually native to England and were very protective of the trees they lived on and were basically the guardians of the tree.

Penelope looked around at seeing Kendo having a whispered conversation with the bowtruckle who appeared to silently belly laugh at whatever Kendo was saying to it, since its twig like arms were crossed over its middle as and it bent backwards and forwards. Penelope saw that there appeared to be Bowtruckles of some sort and different varieties on all the trees.

"I never knew that Bowtruckles were ever found in trees outside of England." Penelope commented out loud to herself as she focused again on Kendo, who turned to her and replied.

"Ah well normally you wouldn't, however my friend Garrick helped me out a few years ago. When my regular wood supplier died, their daughter took over the business and it took her a while to figure things out. Well I need a steady supply of magical wood, and Garrick provided me with a sapling of about thirty different trees and a bowtruckle couple that were expecting to watch the trees.

I created this in my shop, so that I wouldn't have to go out traipsing for wood regularly up in the mountains. Which is normally where the best trees grow, because they are left to develop by nature rather than being maintained by wizards or NOMAs. The Bowtruckles have done a wonderful job of looking after the trees and regularly let me collect samples since I look after them as well." Kendo explained.

"Well it's pretty amazing having a forest in your shop. I suppose it makes sense as it's more cost effective, and you know that the wood is always going to be of magical grade." Penelope reasoned while smiling as Kendo passed the bowtruckle onto Penelope who talked to it quietly and affectionately. She remembered from her Care of Magical Creatures' lessons that the kinder and friendlier you were to a bowtruckle the better care it gave and the more it liked you.

Kendo took the bowtruckle, who apparently was named Kimji, off Penelope helped him back onto the tree and led Penelope back out of the shop explaining that his magical wood supplier now gets him the rarer woods in the more accessible places but him having a good supply of trees helps him immensely, and he hasn't forgotten that it was Garrick who helped him out so, he would be returning the favor when Penelope returned to England.

They exited the forest and he showed her around the rest of the workshop's ground floor and showed her full chests, shelves, containers, and stacks of lots of different woods all cut to pieces around twenty inches long and four inches thick in a square. Kendo explained is his ready supply of treated wood that he uses to start fashioning the wands and reached down into one of the stacks and handed her a piece of light brown Katsura wood, which he explained would be her piece to fashion the wand with.

He led her up to the next level where Penelope was amazed to find his actual construction work shop. There were a series of four benches that were used for different stages of wand creation and treatment. She saw that Kendo had a wand being constructed in each station except for the first one that she assumed was being kept clear for her to start her own wand on.

Lastly, he took her to the top level. That was where Kendo kept his magical cores for his wand cores. She recognized the dragon heart strings that were kept in a tank with liquid fire, that she knew could only be taken out by wearing dragon hide gauntlets. The unicorn's hair was stretched out and dangling from a small tree as if they had caught on the tree branches, the Phoenix feathers were in a constant burning fire, and there were other types of wand cores that Penelope hadn't used before that Kendo explained was Bakeneko whisker. Apparently, it was a shape shifting cat. Ho-o feather, which was the chest feather of Fenghaung bird and Hyosube hair, which was hair from a hair covered kappa and the talon of Kamaitachi, which was a magical Weasel with razor sharp claws.

He said that he would go into a lot more detail about the magical cores she hadn't used before, because he wanted to see her wood work skills first. He led her into the middle level and told her that she would be working at the empty station. He told her that she could leave the Katsura wood on her bench for a while, and they went to the main shop area where he poured them both a cup of tea.

"Now a little more about the Katsura tree. It grows to forty meters tall, it is native to Japan, and grows in high altitudes. It's a hard wood and isn't too soft, so carving it will take time and will allow for little mistakes. I've got a wide variety of wand cores for you to try and match with the wood. What I'd like to do is observe how you fashion wands at the moment and handle the wood, and then see how you try and find a compatible core." Kendo explained to Penelope, who nodded her understanding but an anxious look crossed her face as she replied.

"That's fine but I've left all my tools in my case which is in my friend's trunk, and she's in a meeting at Gringotts." Penelope replied embarrassed at her own stupidity for coming to the shop without her tools. Although, she hadn't expected Kendo to ask her to start fashioning a wand within ten minutes of being in the shop.

"Ah well it's a good job that I decided to provide you these to keep." Kendo countered as he went to counter where the register was and came back with a small black rolled bundle, made with a shiny black material and tied together with a stone colored belt. He placed the bundle into Penelope's lap who looked at the rolled-up bundle and he told her to open it. Penelope undid the buckle on the belt, unlocked the belt, unrolled the bundle, uncovered a brand-new wand making kit, and found that all the tools were brand new and of the highest quality.

There were tools that she didn't have and the ones that she had bought had been second hand and were a little worse for wear but got the job done. Mr. Ollivander said that they were good enough to get the job done, and that they could be replaced over time as she improved her skill but were a good starter kit. This one was perfect and Kendo explained that the shiny black cloth was a special material that made sure that the tools were kept sharp when in the tool case.

"These are brilliant. I don't even have half of these tools." Penelope exclaimed to which Kendo nodded in understanding.

"Well you are an apprentice wandmaker and are learning your craft, so I'm assuming Garrick would have set you up with a starter kit but as your skill improves you'll find that certain tools will be really helpful. Use these for now, because you may find with additional tools you'll get the results you want easier rather than wanting to do something in your work but not having the tool capable of doing it." Kendo explained as they continued drinking their tea, and Kendo asked her about her education, what her time was like at Hogwarts, and he told her more about himself and his family.

They chatted for about half an hour before Kendo explained "Right then Penelope, I'm going to let you work on your wand in your own time and at your own station. We will have to be doing this in between customers coming in and out of the shop and we will also be looking at the other items that I make. But for today I want you to get settled into Japan and enjoy your time here. Now one of the things I said to Garrick when I agreed to take you on for working here, is that any of your wands that I sell you will get commission for, and that I will pay you a wage for the months that you are here."

"You don't have to pay me Master Kendo, I'm here to learn." Penelope countered, mentally face palming herself for trying to talk Kendo out of giving her money.

"Well I'm afraid Penelope that work done deserves payment and I believe in treating you fairly." Kendo replied as he reached into an inside pocket in his hoari and pulled out a small coin bag and tossed it to Penelope who caught it. "That's an advance for this month's wage. I want you to have fun and unwind in your evenings, because I'm going to be working you hard during your days. I expect you to be here at eight o'clock in the morning and you'll be working until seven o'clock most nights and some nights later depending on how busy we are."

"That's fine by me Master Kendo. I want to learn and improve, and obviously help here anyway I can." Penelope replied.

"Well believe me, you will work hard but one thing I'm afraid I can't provide while you are here is accommodation. I've only got my personal quarters here at the shop where I've lived for the last twenty years."

"It's ok Master Kendo you don't need to put me up in your home, because I've travelled to Japan with a friend who works for Gringotts. We are going to find a hotel to stay at together. She's going to meet me here after she has finished with a meeting with her boss there." Penelope explained.

"I see, well when your friend gets here we will discuss where might be the best place for you to stay, and if you want to you can start with your carving on your wand while we wait for her to arrive." Kendo suggested and Penelope agreed and rolled up the tool kit Kendo had given her and made her way to show him what she could do.

Penelope worked on her wand for over an hour before Fleur arrived escorted by a bumbling young wizard who was also an apprentice at Gringotts, but couldn't seem to get his words out. He seemed to just stare at Fleur as they walked with his mouth slightly open, resulting in him bumping into several shoppers and slowed their progress because he had to keep apologizing to the people he walked into.

Fleur was used to such behavior and her allure was probably pulsing at that moment, because she was feeling really happy. She couldn't stop the smile on her face because she was finally doing a job that she loved. She was in a new place, a new country that she didn't know anything about. She felt like a small child again walking through the Banzai Bazaar seeing how big it was, how beautiful and animated it was as well. From having grown up shopping in the Rue de Magic and then later Diagon Alley, she was used to shops that were only differentiated through their signage and window displays.

In the Banzai Bazaar, some of the shops and cafes were obvious what the shop sold on the outside purely from the shape of the shop. She had seen a café' called Yu's Tea House in the shape of a giant tea pot, a potions shop called Sukin Sam's shaped like a giant potions flask as the exterior of the shop was made of glass. She'd seen a magical plant and herbological specialist shop called Banzai Bobs that was between a dress shop called Madam Miko's Robes and Frocks and some solicitors called Yushiro & Yushiro, who were one of the solicitor firms that she had been instructed by Tengu to meet with.

Banzai Bobs was an open large space that had two giant banzai trees blocking most of it from view, but looked like a large tent inside a beautiful garden. Fleur decided that she would go back there, because her mother loved gardening and she might be able to buy and send her a nice magical plant that she wouldn't normally be able to get her hands on.

It was when they saw a giant rocket shaped shop called Firecracker Fungs that the wizard who was meant to be her escort realized that he'd led Fleur down completely the wrong street, and had them turn around and make their way back up the road named First Avenue. Fleur would normally have been annoyed at being made to walk out of her way, but was secretly glad as it meant that she got to focus on what had been on the other side of the street.

The other side of the street was dominated by just two businesses one of which was called Fujiyama's Magical Theme park and another beautiful looking building that was a series of long and tall medieval Japanese buildings that her guide told her was Chin Chin's Casino. He then seemed to out of nowhere to pluck up the courage and ask her if she wanted him to take her there that night.

Fleur pleasantly declined the offer and said that she already had plans that evening but thanked him for the offer and then, to try and battle through the awkwardness, asked him to tell her about the Banzai Bazaar and some good places to visit. This seemed to perk the young wizard up again and he suddenly turned into the perfect tour guide telling her all about what each shop and place was as they made their way up First Avenue and onto The Emperors Road.

He pointed out a night club called The Island, that Hermione had written to her about. As well as two budget hotels called The Rack Shack and Tanzi's Retreat. Hermione had also written to her about The Rack Shack, having stayed there, and had informed Fleur, that while it was comfortable and cheap enough, that she might consider somewhere else as the rooms didn't appear to be as secure as they should be.

They passed a twenty-four hour take away and snack shop called Haji's that was owned and ran by an Indian family, who liked to employ witches and wizards from around the world so that they could offer a complete range of different types of cuisine and fast food from around the world to cater for all needs.

They past a cocktail bar called Elixir Eddies, which the wizard told her used to be really popular and used to be a favorite for of age and former students from the magical schools of Japan and Asia, but had lost some of its charm and therefore its popularity over the years.

Fleur had asked him about two shops over the opposite side of the Emperors Road to Elixir Eddies called Hidden Treasures, which was a light pink painted building that was shaped like a large stiletto shoe, to which the front door was through the toe of the shoe and another one coming out from underneath it like a small shoe box under the arch of the shoe called The Witch's Secret. The Witch's Secret was a very normal looking shop front that just had a black curtain across the windows and the sign was written in swirly writing that changed color.

The wizard turned to look where Fleur was pointed and told her that there was nothing there and that he had never understood why no one had ever built anything there, because the Emperors Road was a prime location. Everyone at some point made their way to Kendo's wand shop to buy their wands.

Kendo's wand shop had been the on the next block past the entrance of a guarded gateway to a luxury hotel called The Emperor's Retreat. Fleur hadn't been able to see what the hotel was like because the buildings blocked it from view, and the high solid wood fences with the two guard posts stationed outside it seemed set up to keep anyone who wasn't a guest at the hotel from getting too close.

Fleur had entered the wand shop and been introduced to Kendo Nagasaki, who Penelope appeared to have taken an instant shine to, and he had offered Fleur some refreshments and they had settled down for tea. Fleur could feel as she drank it that it wasn't normal tea and not because it tasted horrible but because she felt more awake and refreshed after drinking it.

They had discussed where they were going to be staying and Kendo had told them about the places to stay in the Bazaar, and after Kendo and Tengu's recommendation for their budgets had suggested that they stay at the Panama Palace as it was a nicer hotel and sort of a midrange hotel.

Kendo had told them about some places that people their age tended to go in the evening and on weekends, and worked out a work schedule with Penelope where she would be working five days out of the week and would get two off, but that they might not always be both days of the weekend.

Fleur and Penelope left Kendo's as he had told Penelope that she could spend the rest of the day off and get to know the Banzai Bazaar better, and go and see what's around and familiarize herself with her surroundings. With a final farewell, he told her he'd see her in the morning at eight o'clock sharp. Fleur had confirmed that Tengu had said the same to her so they had the rest of the day together and should have a look around on their own.

They made their way along the streets that were busy with people looking into different shops, and getting their bearing with the map that Chin Li had given to Penelope. They found their way quite quickly to The Panama Palace hotel. The hotel was a four-story building and was made up of red bricks with the bottom floor walls painted white but leaving the brickwork exposed on the top three floors and was topped with a steep black slanted roof.

On the outside of the building were cast iron balconies running all around the outside of the building. Penelope commented that it reminded her very much of a hotel she stayed in, in New Orleans, with her parents except the balconies didn't need support poles like the hotels there. At the front of the hotel was a set of oak green double doors that opened inwards by themselves as Fleur knocked on them. They opened out into a sun lit and palm tree laden court yard, with smooth terracotta tiles covering the floor, with sets of chairs around small round tables dotted throughout the courtyard. They were situated around a swimming pool in the center of the courtyard that was the same shape of the number eight, and had a fountain in the middle firing up and arching out in an umbrella shape setting off multiple colors as the sunlight hit it. They looked up to see that the courtyard was open to the elements and, like the outside, had a series of balconies running around the inside of the courtyard as well, so every room either had a balcony overlooking the courtyard or the street below.

There were a few sets of people wearing smart robes seated at some of the tables as they looked to be either finishing breakfast or reading newspapers. It looked to the two witches like the hotel was popular for witches and wizards who had business in the bazaar, and were staying over like themselves. A pair of house elves came running out of an open doorway on the left of the courtyards with breakfast trays laden with food and jugs of either juice or milk.

One of the elves was dressed in kaki colors shorts and shirt with a 'PP' embossed onto the pocket of the shirt and the other elf was wearing a short dress that was also kaki and had the 'PP' on what the girls assumed was their uniforms.

On the opposite of the courtyard to where they had come in was a large open door with a sign above it that read 'Reception' and Fleur started wheeling her trunk across the courtyard with Penelope in tow.

"Let me andle this Penny ok." Fleur said giving her a wink and received a nod from Penelope to confirm she would allow Fleur to take the lead. Penelope was always happy to let Fleur take the lead because she was very persuasive and normally got them discounts or free drinks or food in bars when she went to order. She would just bombard any wizard serving them with a bit of her allure and they were putty in her hands.

Fleur entered into the reception area, that looked like the inside of a luxury beach hut, with everything clean and bright and saw a Japanese wizard standing behind the counter. Running her hand through her hair, she released her allure, as she made away towards the reception desk sashaying her hips seductively as she walked with a sexy look on her face and a predatory gaze. She approached the desk she saw the wizard swallow nervously before a lustful smirk appeared on his face and he leant against the desk trying to make himself look as suave as possible.

"Good Morning, I was wondering if you've got any rooms available?" Fleur inquired, fluttering her eye lashes at the wizard and saw him fan himself with the collar of his shirt as his gaze met hers.

"Good Morning beautiful, welcome to the Panama Palace I'm the manager and owner and I can sort you out with anything you like. I'll kick someone out of a room for you if I have to." He stated confidently.

Fleur doubted that he was the manager as he looked a little too young, but maybe the manager's son perhaps and decided to see what she could do as she played her role and asked "You think I'm beautiful? A handsome man like you, thinks little old me is pretty? That's very sweet of you to say so. I don't mean to be cheeky but I've always wanted to stay at this hotel, but I've never been able to afford it and I've been saving and saving as much as I can. I need to find a place to stay for a month but I don't know whether I'll be able to afford it. How much would that cost me?"

Penelope watched Fleur flirting with the man behind the reception desk, and even Penelope felt the allure of Fleur. It seemed to be so thick in the air that any person passing or within about thirty feet of her had their heads turning to check her out.

Penelope, who thought she was used to being around Fleur when she was using her magic like this, was finding that she was getting tingles all over as thoughts of how she could impress Fleur enough to get her into her bed entered her head as the allure even took a hold of her. Knowing that that was a very strange sensation, she had never thought that way about Fleur before. So, she decided it was the allure that was making her think sexy thoughts about Fleur and decided to beat a retreat back into the court yard where she sat at one of the tables and thought about how nice it would be to have breakfast in the hotel courtyard the next day.

She took the money bag Kendo had given her and saw that it had quite a lot of money in the bag. As she handled the unfamiliar coins, Fleur came out walking normally and flopped down into the seat next to her.

"Well zat went better than I ad hoped." Fleur stated gathering her hair up into a loose ponytail and twisting in her hands before placing it over her shoulder onto her collarbone.

"Yeah? What did he say then?" Penelope asked.

""Oh ee gave us a penthouse suite for the price of a queen size room." Fleur replied tossing the key to Penelope who fumbled the catch and picked the key up from ground, and saw that the key was in the shape of a coconut.

"You got him to give you the penthouse suite for the cost of normal room? How? What did you have to promise him?" Penelope asked wondering how her friend had managed to get such a good deal.

"I just told im zat I would let im buy me breakfast one day next week. He then called one of ze house elves to take my trunk up to the room so let's go and ave a look at where we will be staying and then go and get some lunch, non?" Fleur asked holding her out her hand and grinning at Penelope. The other witch, caught up in the excitement to go and see the room, as they made their way quickly past the reception wizard who was now leaning on the reception desk staring wistfully at Fleur with his elbow on the desk and his chin resting in his hand.

Fleur gave him a playful wink as she and Penelope headed to the stairs, giggling as they rushed up the four flights of stairs quickly and onto the top floor. As they got to the top of the stairs they saw only a single light brown wooden door ahead of them, and Penelope took the key, turned to Fleur, and asked if she was ready.

"Yes, I'm ready. Come on, quickly, let's get inside and see what et is like." Fleur urged her friend.

Penelope unlocked the door and pushed the door open. Both girls stepped into the room at the same time. The room was beautiful, there was no other word for it. They had stepped into a hard wood floored room that had fifteen-foot-high ceilings. It was topped off with a pointed glass roof with a silver and crystal chandelier, and as the light came through the glass roof it caused the crystals to twinkle with a teasing of sunlight.

In the center of the room was a large red rug, along the sides of which ran a pair of brilliant white sofas and to one end was a matching white armchair facing a fireplace that had no sides just a small floo powder container above it. The room was tastefully decorated and along the right-hand wall were four nine foot doors framed between brilliant lightweight net curtains that fluttered softly in the light breeze coming from the balcony on the other side of the doors.

There was a large portrait above the fire of a geisha dancing, and the geisha bowed to the girls as they stepped in the room proper. They both made their way to the doors leading out to the balcony and saw that they had a private balcony that wasn't overlooked by anyone, and as they stepped into the brilliant sunlight they saw the busy street below with shoppers moving around like ants rushing to their destinations to make their purchases. They could see the Yakimoto Express terminal on the far side of the central square, which their room overlooked, and saw all the stalls arranged around the square with sellers calling out and advertising their wares to try and attract the public's attentions.

The place buzzed with energy and excitement, and Penelope turned, grinning, to Fleur who grinned back as both could tell the other was as happy with how their adventure had started. "Let's go and look at the rest of the place." Penelope said grabbing Fleur's hand who put up no resistance as Penelope led her back into sitting room and went towards a closed pair of white double doors on the wall opposite where they had come in. They opened the doors to an emperor sized four poster bed that would easily fit five people in it. The bed was flanked by two nightstands and the bed had a fabric roof on it. Penelope ran and dived onto the bed, pulling Fleur by the hand with her as they both landed on the bed and laughed. They looked up to the underside of the bed's roof to find, like the Hogwarts ceiling, that the roof of the bed showed the sky outside.

The room also had a walk-in wardrobe, a giant bath that would easily fit four people, a massage table and sauna. As well as a dressing room that had a makeup table and a series of different size mirrors.

"I'm starting to wonder if I'd rather stay in here zan in my trunk now." Fleur commented, impressed with the room.

"Your trunk is amazing Fleur, but if you want to stay in here I don't mind staying in either here or the trunk. They are both amazing. I would never have been able to afford this and if it wasn't for Master Kendo giving me my first month's wages early I might have even struggled to afford to pay for a normal room here." Penelope blushed, embarrassed at the admission. Her parents hadn't had a lot of money when she was growing up. Her mum had an accident just after she had Penelope and had done a lot of damage to her back. It made sitting and standing for too long very difficult and that made finding a job that would give her flexibility to be able to sit and rest or change her hours when her back started hurting, very difficult. Fortunately, when Penelope had reached her third year in Hogwarts, her mum had managed to find a part time job in some local bakers that gave her a little more money and eased things up a bit.

Her father was a long-distance lorry driver and had to be away from home doing long and better paid jobs more than he wanted to, because he needed to earn enough money to support his family. Penelope loved her parents dearly because they had always worked so hard when she was growing up to make sure that Penelope had all she needed and was just like the other kids growing up.

The governors of Hogwarts, with Professor Dumbledore's prompting, had given Penelope some funds to buy school books and equipment for her first three years at Hogwarts. Her father had been made redundant just before she had started and the Professor had insisted to the school governors that they helped the promising young witch who had a good control over her magic at such a young age. It was partly because of Professor Dumbledore and later Professor Flitwick's tutelage that Penelope had worked so hard to be the best witch she could be, so that she could get a good job and help support her parents as they had looked after her so well.

Professor Dumbledore had shed a few tears when he told her how proud of her he was for the hard work and dedication she had put into her schooling during her time at Hogwarts, but was even more proud of her efforts to help the younger students who were struggling to fit in, and that above anything else was why he was making her Head Girl as she showed the right amount of skill, discipline, hard work, and caring to do the position proud. Penelope had been so happy at being made Head Girl that she had actually hugged Dumbledore as she shared some happy tears at the recognition from such a brilliant and respected wizard.

Her father had got another job for another transportation firm and within a couple of years he had managed to work his way up to transportation manager in the logistics department, which was a lot better paid and eased the financial burden on the family. He managed to save enough money for the three of them to go to New Orleans because her parents were really big jazz fans and wanted to go to the home of jazz more than anything in the world.

Penelope had contributed to the household while she was working at the ministry. It had been her parents who had helped make up her mind to have the courage to quit her job at the ministry to pursue a career in something she loved and enjoyed, and wouldn't feel like it was crushing her soul as all they wanted was to see their little girl happy.

"I'm only kidding Penny, I am delighted with what Elliott Eaton did with my trunk. It just looks perfect, but as far as the cost of ze room goes do not worry about it. I ave already paid for it as I wrote the wizard at the desk a beseecher slip for ze month so ee can't try and take the room off us once ee as realized his error in letting us having ze room so cheaply." Fleur said to Penelope.

"What? You've already paid?! Oh, no Fleur I can't let you do that." Penelope started to say before Fleur shut her down.

"No Penny, it's all getting paid for by my expense account. I'm authorized to hire a room even though I have my trunk so that et is in a safe location. Just let me do this and that way your money will last longer, but you've got to allow me to treat you sometimes. I'm getting paid really good money now, so let me do this." Fleur stated with a finality that let Penelope know that the conversation in regards to paying for the room was over.

"Alright well I'm going to get it out of you what you paid for the room, and once I'm earning more money then I'll pay you back." Penelope said feeling uneasy about having her way paid for her.

"Well I'm glad we are agreed. Right now, then we ave to write a letter to Hermione to let her know zat we are in Japan." Fleur replied.

"Oh absolutely, but could we please go and get something to eat first? I'm really hungry. I really worked up an appetite doing that wood carving at Kendo's, then we can come back here, write the letter to Hermione, go find the owl office, and send it. Then go and do something fun." Penelope pleased.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on let's go. I feel like something nice to eat as well, and I'm not sure what I fancy but when I do I'll be eating a lot of it." Fleur grinned as Penelope jumped to her feet and pulled Fleur up to hers.

"Well you're lucky as no matter how much you eat you never put any weight on. I just need to look at food and I feel like I've put on five pounds." Penelope joked as they made their way out of the room and the door closed with a click.

* * *

 **B\N : Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter today! So, I have some things I want to address about reviews. First, if you say you skipped reading a section for whatever reason, do not complain when you don't understand what is going on in the future. Second, if you review saying you hated the chapter, or it is boring, etc. Please state why! Both Craggle and I can't make this story any better without feedback, and constructive feedback not pure hate. Third, I would like to thank anyone that does review, whether you just leave a review saying you liked the chapter or something more in detail, THANK YOU! It makes both of us happy that you do this.**

 **On a final note, I wanted to explain why these last few chapters have not involved Harry heavily. About a month ago, maybe two, a reviewer asked us to date the story. Which we decided was probably a good idea so we could better plan things. After we did this, we encountered a problem. In the "England" time-line they were a few weeks behind. So, we let it go for a while, but then it came to the point we needed to catch up the time-line to the "Japan" time-line. So, when Craggle went on vacation he and I agreed that we needed to catch them up so things wouldn't be difficult to understand. Now I know some people may find it boring, but it is EXTREMELY important that these things happen. So bear with us here. Things are going to get interesting very soon.**


	84. Chapter 84: Potions & Devotions

**A/N - Hello and welcome my rabid readers to chapter 84.**

 **Me, myself and I would like to thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter and taking the time for your continued readership and following my story. We passed 900 favourites this week so thank you all so much for that as it was a nice milestone to hit and hopefully I'll hit a thousand soon enough and get to give someone an IOU for a future chapter.**

 **So after a couple of weeks catching everyone's stories up a little bit our favourite wizard is due for a bit of activity packed weekend over the next few chapters and we'll still be having a couple of the other characters back in England will be moving a long a little as well.**

 **I know that there has been a lot of information in the last few chapters and please don't think that I've forgotten the rest of the traps and pranks H & Hr have set up because I haven't. I've got them coming and Goldzar is currently editing them at the moment. I really appreciate the effort he's putting into getting my stuff edited as I know he's been pretty busy recently. **

**So Fleur and Penelope are in Japan and Fleur has shown that she knows how to work those goblins so far. I know some of you weren't particularly** **bothered for a lot of the info on Penelope, but I think she's a really underused character in fanfic as she was obviously a very skilled witch as she made head girl in Hogwarts. I think she would be highly skilled and I enjoyed adding a little history to her as she is a character I think I may use in other fics in the future.**

 **Anyway I'm not going to go into a big long winded A/N and I shall just leave you all to have a look through the latest chapter and as always please feel free to let me know what you think.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 84 – Potions  & Devotions**

 **08:25 Thursday 25th August, Potions Lab 11, Potions corridor, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

Hermione was seated at her table with Rachel Yu and Erin Seung on one side of her and Riko Rei on the other side. She had saved Harry a seat beside her but it had been taken by Riko after she had asked if she could sit there, because she had wanted to talk to Hermione more about what was happening at the Phoenix Nest. Hermione, not knowing how long Harry was going to be, couldn't really turn her down and Riko seemed really happy to be getting to sit next to Hermione in class for once.

Hermione had seen, disappointedly, that Sunny Hichiro had gone and sat on a table with Rosa and Hester leaving the four remaining Dragon boys to sit together. That meant that Harry would be sitting on the table with Rosa and Hester when he made it to class.

"Good Morning Dragons." Master Cho greeted cheerfully as he entered the classroom. Hermione had noticed that, like Master Bo, Master Cho always seemed to be in a cheerful mood, which given the weather that day was a surprise. It was absolutely chucking it down with rain and the Dragons, along with Harry and Hermione, had to trudge along the paths wearing coats to try and keep the rain off their backs and Erin and Rachel had shown Hermione a lovely little charm to use her wand like the handle of an umbrella and cast a projected invisible force up above her that acted like an open umbrella, keeping the rain off her head and from ruining her hair. All the Dragon girls had used it and the boys, being boys, didn't mind their hair getting wet because their hair was short. Except Charlie Chung who had seemed very concerned about the prospect of getting his hair wet got a little too much ribbing from the rest of the boys because he had used the same umbrella charm the girls had to keep the rain off his head.

"Morning Master Cho." The Dragons greeted as one as the Potions Master arrived at his desk and popped his briefcase up onto it. He started taking flasks of different potions out of the briefcase, that didn't appear to have any bottom to it, because Master Cho was sticking his whole arm into the briefcase each time as he pulled the flasks out. He started making his way around the tables in the classroom and deposited a flask of a different potion on each table. According to Rachel, there was normally only eight tables in potions and the clans would split themselves into groups of five and sit on two tables per clan.

This year however, because there were twenty-two students instead of just twenty, there were nine tables so that there was room for one clan to split itself across the three tables. However today there was ten tables and two of them had five seats around them, so Hermione didn't know what that was about, but thought that Master Cho would be splitting them into working in groups of four with two groups of five for the day's lesson.

The Tigers came in looking a little wet due to the weather and were all running their wands over themselves casting drying and warming charms over themselves. Mio and the rest of the Tigers gave Hermione little waves and nods of greeting as they started making their way around the classroom and dividing themselves into groups of four as they took some of the tables in front of the Dragons. Li Mali and Mio turned around in their seats looking at Hermione and mouthed "Where's Harry?" to her as Hermione pointed to her assignment scroll and mouthed that she'd message them on that. Getting understanding nods from the two girls as the Turtles arrived laughing and joking as they poured into the class noticing the increase number of tables in class and greeted the assembled Tigers and Dragons along with Master Cho.

The Turtles seemed to be laughing at something Giovanni Tustudo had said and started taking their seats leaving the two tables of five for the Phoenix Clan members. They all knew from experience that working with four on a potions lab table was a lot more comfortable and afforded more room than when a fifth person was included.

Master Cho stood at the front of the class as Hermione finished scribbling in her assignment scroll before sending her message to Mio and Li that Harry had been called to the medical tent and would be along as soon as he was done. Just then the gong starting class signaled, meaning that Harry along with the whole of Phoenix Clan were now officially late for class. Hermione knew that Harry would be alright because his status of being a Lord and head of house meant that he could miss the lesson if he wanted to, but she didn't know whether it would forgive him turning up unannounced during the middle of the class.

"I see we are short on numbers today. Anyone know where the Phoenix are?" Master Cho called out to the class as he completed the register ticking off who was in attendance. The Dragons along with Hermione started laughing, earning them curious looks from the Tigers and Turtles who all started asking them what was so funny.

"It would appear that the Phoenix Nest has had a bit of a malfunction this morning Master Cho." Trevor Startlegnash called trying to stifle his snigger.

"Oh, how so Mr. Startlegnash?" Master Cho asked curious.

"Well the clouds surrounding it instead of being white have gone red and gold and Harry said that there were some lions made out of clouds running around them being chased by the Clans Phoenix." Trevor replied as the Dragons laughed again.

The Tigers and the Turtles started talking and asking questions to the Dragons all at once as Master Cho said "Lions in the clouds you say, Mr. Potter?" as he turned to Hermione and saw that Harry wasn't sat next to Hermione like he had been on his first lesson when they had been seated with the Turtles. "I see were missing Mr. Potter as well this morning." Master Cho announced over the rest of the students who all went quiet seeing that Harry wasn't in class.

"He'll be along presently Master Cho. He was summoned to the medical tent." Hester called out before Hermione had a chance to reply.

Master Cho shook his head and turned waving his wand at the blackboard, which floated forward and came to a stop next to his desk as an invisible hand started writing out the class lesson plan and their instructions. Master Cho started into a speech about how potions was one of the most interesting forms of magic and how they were adaptable and ever changing. He told them about how great strides were always being made in potions, more so than any other form of magic. He started reeling off a list of potions that had been improved upon in the last fifty years when he was interrupted by the arrival of Harry.

He came in the door shaking his collar of his jacket as he looked completely drench as if the rain had really started coming down in torrents instead of the steady shower it had been when they had left the Dragon's Lair.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I believe you have a reason for your late arrival from what your classmates have told me." Master Cho greeted, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry I'm late Master Cho. Master Zuki wanted to see me about how I was healing from my time in the medical tent and to check I wasn't having any problems. She asked me to pass this to you." Harry replied, walking to Master Cho's desk, cast a drying charm over himself, and tried to smooth his hair down as he passed the note to Master Cho before turning and started walking towards Hermione's desk before seeing that there were no chairs left for him.

Hermione grimaced apologetically and Sunny called over that there was a spare seat over on his desk. Hermione saw that Rosa and Hester had opened a gap between them and that Sunny was still sitting alongside Hester, but that Rosa had moved a space over as Harry took his coat off and levitated it to a coat hook at the back of the classroom where it hung itself along the already drying coats. He was feeling all hot from having quickly made his way at a stomp to the classroom so quickly and took his blazer off as well and put that over the back of his chair before taking his seat between the beaming Hester and Rosa.

"Well that seems to be in order." Master Cho said putting the note on his desk. "Now as I was saying..." he started as the door to the classroom opened again and in walked a thoroughly soaked and irritated looking group of Phoenix Clan members who all walked to the back of the class room and hung up their wet coats on the hooks and some of them quickly cast drying charms on them as they turned back to the class to go and take their seats.

The Dragons, Turtles and Tigers all sat there looking at them with their mouths open as they all looked at the Phoenix clan members' uniforms. They all looked very different than they had for the last ten years that they had been sharing a class with them. The girls' uniforms had all changed so that their socks were black, their skirts had turned a honey yellow color and their jackets had all turned black and their subject stripes were all yellow and their clan badges instead of being a phoenix now had a badger on it. The boys' trousers had all gone royal blue and their jackets black and all the stripes were bronze and blue and their clan badge had what looked a bronze eagle with its wings spread.

Feeling very self-conscious, the Phoenix members all quietly moved towards their seats as the rest of their class mates all burst out laughing at them and started discussing the color variations to the Phoenix members' uniforms.

"You're all... twenty minutes late for class and none of you are in the correct uniform." Master Cho stated shocked at the Phoenix members attire and tardiness. "Explanations are in order I think Mr. Ronaldo." he called out as he returned his pocket watch back to his waistcoat and seemed to have decided that Marco should be the one to give him the answer to his unasked questions.

"Someone has set up a series of pranks in the Phoenix Nest that have been going off all morning and one of the things that has been effected are our uniforms. Neither ourselves, Master Ping or Master Zuki have been able to change them back to what they should look like. So, we technically are in uniform but they are just the wrong colors." Marco explained begrudgingly as he inwardly cursed whoever had set those traps up and vowed to himself that he would find out and would get his pay back on them, as he eyed the laughing members of the other clans trying to gauge if any of them had been in the Phoenix Nest setting that stuff up.

He thought it must be people in their year as Master Ping had said it was some of the most impressive and powerful magic she had seen in years.

"And the reason you are all so late Miss Wong?" Master Cho asked Stacey as she settled onto one of the free tables with Bronwen, Trixie, Gosia and Lei leaving the boys to a table on their own like she normally did.

"Master Ping required our assistance in trying to get the clan area and the other students sorted out as there was a lot more things that happened this morning that just our uniforms getting changed." Stacey replied not wanting to give the other clans the satisfaction of knowing what all the other traps and things that had gone off and made their morning miserable.

"You have a note from Master Ping corroborating your story, I presume?" Master Cho asked.

Stacey looked amongst the Phoenix members who all exchanged nervous glances towards each other as Master Ping had been so busy trying to get the rest of the younger students' uniforms sorted that she hadn't had time to send notes out with anyone explaining the reason for their lateness.

"I'm afraid, Master Cho, that Master Ping didn't give us a note because she was so busy trying to sort out the rest of the Nest." Stacey replied speaking up for the group as Master Cho's smile disappeared from his face.

"So, incorrect attire, no note explaining your lateness and no apology for your lateness either. No, don't interrupt me by offering an apology for your lack of time keeping now Miss Wong. I am well aware that a little game is being played by you all this year. I was once a student here and I know all about how it's played and what kind of dares can be set, however I won't have them disrupting my lesson. Now I think that every Phoenix member in this class shall have a detention with me tonight where you will all learn the importance of time keeping." Master Cho admonished.

"But it's not our fault. We didn't do this to ourselves." Egg arguedd on behalf of the rest of his clan.

"Let's make that two nights' detention for you Mr. Fu for arguing back. Now take out your books. I would like to continue with my lesson and you can all stay after and give me a more detailed account of what has been happening after class so that we don't disrupt your classmates' lessons any more than you already have done. Now get out your scroll viewers and assignment scrolls so I can continue." Master Cho countered as the Phoenix members grumbled to themselves as Master Cho finished his speech about how potion making and the constant need for improvement and progression was a good way of improving their skills and would help develop them from being just potion brewers into potion creators as well and how some in the class had already created a very useful and functional potion for release, once it had received ministry approval. Which could set the makers up for life if it was marketed and sold in the right way.

"Ok everyone please gather your things and go and stand at the back of the class." Master Cho announced to the student's surprise as they all scooped up their scrolls and writing materials and started making their way to the back of the classroom talking in whispers amongst themselves trying to figure out what was going on.

"Right then class as this is your final year at school I'm going to help not only teach you about potion making but also I'm going to help teach you some important life lessons along with the rest of the Masters for the rest of the year. This last month you'll have noticed in most of your classes is to see that you have retained the knowledge that you have learnt in your earlier years in school.

This year you will be noticing with your homework that you are being asked to be creative and improve on what you have already learned. So, with that in mind, over this year you'll be working with members of your class in either pairs or teams. This is to help you understand team work when working with potions and also to show you that you might not always like working with the people on your team, because out there in the real world there are no clans and you will have to get used to working with people you don't know or necessarily like.

So you're first task is for the next four weeks I am going to be separating you all into ten teams and you will have to work with your team to figure out what the potions are in your flasks on your assigned desks, break the potions down to understand how they were made and right up twelve inches of parchment on what the potion you have been assigned is, what its function and capabilities are, and then how it can be improved or modified to either strengthen its current function or improve it in other ways." Master Cho called to the class as whispers started breaking out about how much effort that was going to take.

"This is the reason that you will be working in teams for this assignment as you will need to work together in class as well as out of it in your free time in order to carry out all the work required. I will have eyes out and about in the school grounds monitoring you to make sure that everyone on each team is carrying their share of the load. Anyone slacking off will not be in my good graces and will be suitably punished if they don't put their best effort in or leave the lion's share of the work to the rest of their team." he added as he waved his wand along the wall on the right where charts of potions ingredients were listed and ten lockers appeared against the wall about three-foot-high by a foot wide. The lockers were numbered one through ten and Master Cho explained that he had charmed the lockers to only be accessible to the people on a particular team so that no one other than the team members could access the lockers.

"Now there are going to be eight groups of four and two groups of five and I'll be assigning you your desks and where you are working and what your team number will be. When I call your name, you will go firstly to your team's locker and place your hand on the locker door until you feel the magic recognize your touch and then you will go and sit at the desk I indicate. Does everyone understand?" Master Cho called as the class confirmed that they did.

"Right then, team number one, who will be sitting at this desk here in front of my own, will consist of Yoko Hami, Riko Rei, Marco Ronaldo and Tai Taylor." Master Cho called as the four students all stepped forward uncertainly and made their way to the lockers touching their hands against it in turn, although Harry noticed that Marco pushed Riko aside to put his hand against it first and muttered something to her under his breath and Tai called him a prick a little more audibly than he had intended to, because Master Cho called him out and asked him to not use such choice language again or he'd get docked Clan points.

Harry noticed that Riko gave Tai a smile for saying what he had said and the four of them moved to the indicated desk and took their places, although he noticed that Yoko, Riko and Tai kept themselves a little bit away from Marco.

"Team two can sitting on this desk will be Fu Naomi, Gwen Yakimoto, Emre Efe and Cadogen Ryan" and the four students made their way over the lockers and Cadogen physically pushed Emre, who was about place his hand on the door, out of the way and then went to place his hand on the door. He didn't get chance as Emre, who had regained his balance, shoved Cadogen hard so that the Irish boy toppled onto the floor. "Don't think you can put your hands on me like that Ryan and get away with it." Emre growled over Cadogen who was sprawled on the floor. He shot to his feet and faced off against Emre so that their chests were touching and their snarling faces were centimeters apart.

Cadogen was just about to say something while at the same time Master Cho was just about to interject when Gwen Yakimoto pushed herself between the two boys and told them knock it off because if they were planning on acting like prats then they would wreck hers and Fu's grade. "Yes Mr. Efe and Mr. Ryan I would suggest listening to Miss Yakimoto because any more of that, then you'll both be likely heading for a bad mark that could ruin your NEWT grade. Five points to Turtle clan for a mature attitude, Miss Yakimoto. Now all of you hurry up and take your seats." Master Cho called out.

"Team three sitting here can we have Mio Naiko, Tim Schmidt, Quillaq Kankook and Miguel Fu." Master Cho said as they made their way to the lockers and pre-empting what was going to happen Tim and Mio got amongst Quillaq and Egg before they had a chance to offer a repeat performance. However, when they got to the table Chinook reached for the potion flask and was looking at the potion inside as Egg walked past him and snatched it out of his hand.

"I don't know what your malfunction is Egg but you better start playing nice as the three of us are going to have to carry your dumb arse through this class so stop being an idiot." Tim stated warningly and took the flask off Egg and started looking at it himself. It was now obvious to the rest of the class that Master Cho intended on putting a member of each clan into a team together and seemed to be trying to assist in bringing about a parlay between the clans.

"Team four consisted of Charlie Chung, Lei Bei, June Chow and Goro Jing." Master Cho called as the students made their way forward and to Harry and Hermione's surprise saw that Lei Bei and Charlie Chung weren't being openly hostile towards each other as everyone was expecting another display like Marco, Egg and Cadogen had done between the Phoenix and the Dragon members. They were in fact talking quite normally as Sunny whispered to Harry and Hermione that Eddie and Charlie Chung got on with each other's clans and that Eddie Chung was the only Phoenix who was alright.

Harry replied that he thought that a couple of the Phoenix members might be alright as Master Cho announced team five was going to consist of Hermione Granger, Jürgen Platz, Po Lee, Trevor Startlegnash and Stacey Wong. Hermione and Harry looked at each other disappointed that they were getting split up. It would be the first time in years that they had potions together but wouldn't be able to work together as they were now on separate teams. Hermione reflected disappointedly that it was more of her free time being taken away from Harry. 'Maybe it will make him miss me more if I'm not there to work with him on this.' She thought sourly to herself as she pressed her hand against the door of her locker and felt a warm sensation under her palm as the magic recognized her belonging to that locker.

Team six consisted of Hero, Eddie Chung, Erin Seung and Ling Au.

Team seven was Hester Steiggson, Kuki Kim, Omori Hanso and Li Mali.

Team eight was Sunny Hichiro, Louis Marcel, Sapporo Haru and Bronwen Eirwen who gave Harry a disappointed look as she saw she wasn't going to be on his team.

Team nine was made up of Rachel Yu, Gosia Potiszska, Giovanni Tustudo and Chen Dai Chi of Tiger clan.

"And that leaves us with team ten consisting of Hilde Stormcrantz, Akiko Yuki, Trixie Popowitz, Harry Potter and Rosa Sanchez." Master Cho announced as all the girls had secret little smiles on their faces that they were getting to have Harry on their team and get to spend some time with the good looking English wizard. There was a bit of a kerfuffle when it came to them taking their seats as all the girls seemed to be trying to hold back to see where Harry was going to sit and all seemed to be finding something to do other than be the first to sit down as Harry decided to just sit in the middle seat and let them fight it out amongst themselves. Akiko Yuki and Trixie Popowitz were the quickest and slotted into the seats either side of Harry as Rosa went and sat on the other side of Akiko and Hilde the other side of Trixie.

"Right now, that's all sorted we've got an hour or so before lunch so that you can get started in trying to work out what your potions are and I'm glad to see that some of you've already started." Master Cho said making his way back to his desk as the students started talking about how they were going to work out what their potions were.

Harry looked around his group and saw that he was the only person to had been paired up with four girls and was the only boy on the table. He was quite surprised with that as most of the other teams consisted of two boys and two girls. There was only Mio and Bronwen who were in a similar situation except they were the only girl on a team full of boys. He looked at each of the witches as they all started talking excitedly about the best way of figuring out what the potion in the flask was. Harry looked around the table at the girls as subtly as he could but he got clocked by Rosa straight away when he looked at her.

The busty raven dark head girl gave him a dazzling smile and flicked her hair one side of her head as she ran her fingers through it and said "I'm so glad that I'm getting to work with you again Harry as I loved doing our defense essay together. I hope we can have a few more nights like that in your trunk." and she gave him a naughty little smile that caused a stirring in Harry's pants as he looked in her chocolate brown eyes that twinkled with mischief. She really was a pretty girl and her Spanish accent and the way she said things like Si and Gracias just made his senses tingle whenever she started speaking Spanish.

He smiled back at her as she joined in the conversation again about how to go about working out what the potion was first and Hilde Stormcrantz was offering a different opinion on the matter and Harry sat back in his chair and leant back in his chair looking at the Tiger clan girl Hilde as she brushed her hair over and behind her ears. Hilde was a tall and leggy girl from Norway, who had red hair like Susan's and was just as clever as the former Hufflepuff. Hilde was slim and stood around five foot ten and had a pair of legs that seemed to never end. She was pretty and had smooth pale skin on beautiful blue eyes.

Trixie Popowitz's shoulder length hair was whipping from side to side as she shook her head vigorously in disagreement at Hilde's suggestion. Harry hadn't really spent too much time with the American witch other than when he was helping her improving her casting in their last dueling class. Trixie had green eyes with flecks of brown in them and had a cute button nose and full lips. She seemed to like having her nails done and had a thing for silver rings as she had them on at least five of her fingers and one on her thumb that reminded him a little of Hermione's Dumbledore family ring as it was in the shape of an eagle though instead of phoenix. Trixie was a very busty girl and had a beautiful tan on her skin.

She started putting her thoughts on the matter into the conversation as Akiko nudged her shoulder to Harry getting his attention as he turned and looked at her she whispered to him "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright. You?" he replied.

"Oh, I'm doing great now and so glad that we didn't get Marco, Cadogen or Egg on our team. I'm glad that we're getting to spend some time together on this even if it is with this lot. You'd have thought that after ten years they'd know the best way of finding out what a mystery potion is but what can I say they don't have the skill at potions us Turtles do." Akiko explained giving him a grin as she went back to listening to the other three girls arguing about the best course of action to take as Harry subtly checked out Akiko.

Akiko was tall with black hair tied in two ponytails and Harry noticed that she had very toned legs and a lovely swimmers body that he'd seen up close the day she and Yoko had interrupted his swim in the Turtle's eleventh year bathroom. "Look girls all very interesting ideas. There all completely wrong I'm afraid as the best way to it is that we break it down into six separate phials and they all take one and start trying to break down the compound and then keep one with the original potion in it. That way the original potion doesn't get compromised and we have five different attempts going on to see what it is." Akiko said to the table.

"That is actually the best idea we've had so far." Rosa commented.

"Yeah that's true it would give us five times the chance of finding out what it is and could make it all a lot quicker." Hilde agreed, "What do you think Trixie?"

"Yeah I guess so. You've been very quiet Harry what do you think?" Trixie asked turning to Harry and giving a little smile to the English wizard, who was leaning back in his chair now with his hands behind his head looking very relaxed.

"Well I think that what we should do is pour the potion into four phials and keep the rest of it together in the original flask. Then we can all meet up one night or afternoon and I'll show you all what the potion is. I know what it is because I've taken it before and that way we can all have a couple of weeks maybe all getting to know one another a little better away from the rest of the clans. After I've shown you all what it is then instead of us spending a fortnight having to find out what it is we can spend a fortnight thinking about how it can be improved. I'll do the write up on what the potion is and the effects of it and send you all a copy." Harry replied while grinning.

"Do you seriously know what it is?" Trixie asked him skeptically.

"Yep, I took it in second year at Hogwarts and again last year." Harry replied.

"Second year? Really? This is going to be from an advanced potion scroll. What were you doing taking a potion from a scroll so much more advanced than a second year could cope with?" Hilde asked surprised that Harry would know what the potion was and would have taken it in second year.

"Yes, second year and I'll answer the part about what I was doing with it when I show you what it does. I didn't know what it was going to do or be like but Hermione made it so I trusted that she got it right and maybe, if she gives me permission, I'll tell you all what happened to her the first time she took it because she took it twice as well. Don't all look at me like that, she really did make it in second year. So, what should do for the rest of the lesson?" Harry asked them.

"I can think of a few things I'd like to do spend the rest of the lesson doing with you." Rosa replied giving him a saucy little wink.

"I think we all could think of some things but I don't think Master Cho would want us doing them at the table." Hilde chuckled.

"How about for now we all just do a little question and answer session and get to know each other now. I know you are all still pissed off with my clan but we don't know who wrote that reply to Harry but we're trying to find out." Trixie suggested as they all looked down as they saw Master Cho approaching their table.

"Perhaps you can tell us what is going on with your uniform?" Akiko asked while laughing. That caused the rest of the table, bar Trixie, to laugh. Unfortunately, their laughter attracted the attention of some of the other tables and Master Cho.

"How is team ten getting on with their potion any ideas?" Master Cho asked.

"A couple of ideas Master Cho. I think I might have seen this in a book I read in Hogwarts." Harry replied while grinning as Hermione turned around looking at Harry's potion and she grinned at him and mouthed "You got an easy one." and Harry just shrugged his shoulders and grinned back at her.

Harry spent the rest of the lesson talking quietly with the four girls getting to know them a little better and discovered that all of them were from families that either had successful businesses, were high up in their countries respective ministry's. In Rosa's case, an international model in her mother, which helped explain Rosa's good looks, and a respected and well known healer in her father's case.

The time seemed to fly by and Harry had a good team of bright people who seemed to enjoy potions but only Akiko, Harry and Trixie really had a passion for it. Cadogen Ryan and Egg managed to lose Phoenix another twenty clan points and a detention a piece by the end of the lesson. Cadogen for deliberately spilling some of their potion on Emre, which had caused a burn to his skin so bad the skin had bubbled and blistered and Emre had to go to the medical tent for treatment.

Egg had pushed Tim Schmidt off his stool while shouting at him to stop calling him an idiot and this had earned him a detention and a public dressing down from Master Cho. It was interesting to see that the Potion Master, while being friendly and knowledgeable, wasn't prepared to take any crap in his class room or allow anyone to potentially get injured when it can be avoided.

After potions and the eleventh years having put away their things in their team's lockers, they had the rest of the afternoon off and Master Cho suggested that they arrange to meet up in their teams and decide when they were going to meet up. Harry and the rest of his team decided to meet up the next week and Harry would tell them what the potion they had been assigned was.

Hermione caught up with Rosa and Harry along with the rest of the Dragons and they walked back towards the Dragon's Lair to go and have some lunch. Hermione had asked Harry if they could spend the afternoon flying again as they had Quidditch next week and she needed the practice. Harry had agreed that he'd love to spend the afternoon flying. It had been an eventful morning and because he'd also wanted to speak with Hermione a bit more and about what Narcissa Malfoy could possibly want to speak with him about as he couldn't figure it out.

The rain had stopped during the Potions class but the clouds were still over hanging the mountain and Harry was happy that his flying lesson with Hermione would be in the Dragon's Lair as it was under cover being inside the mountain and that only the Turtles would not be having to worry about the rain that afternoon.

As they started crossing the bridge into the Dragon's Lair they started to bunch together as they crossed the narrow bridge into Dragon territory with Harry and Hermione in the middle of the Dragon eleventh years. Ryu came flying out of the entrance to the Dragon's Lair at speed looking angry as vapor was coming from his nostrils. He landed on the ground blocking their path to the entrance of the lair and reared on to his hind legs and let out a roar that was so loud it rustled the trees around the Dragon's Lair territory.

"Halt" Ryu boomed out loudly causing the eleventh-year Dragons to stop in their tracks. They exchanged concerned looks as they have never been stopped from entering the Dragon's Lair other than in their first year when Ryu had introduced himself to them.

"Ryu why are you stopping entering the lair?" Hester called to the dragon spirit.

"One of you no longer wishes to be one of my Dragon's and therefore cannot pass." Ryu responded firmly.

"What? What are you on about?" Sunny asked as they all exchanged confused looks, "Who doesn't want to be a dragon anymore?"

"The new one." Ryu replied nodding his head towards Harry and Hermione as the Dragons all turned around and looked at the pair of them.

"I don't know what he's on about." Hermione said holding her hands out to them.

"Me either. Ryu what are you on about? We haven't made our clan choice yet." Harry called out to the Dragon.

"This is a falsity young one. The choice was made and the magic accepted it. One declared yes the other declared no." Ryu countered as he held Harry's gaze.

"It's not a falsity Ryu we haven't picked our clans yet." Hermione replied firmly.

"You badge of honor does not lie." Ryu retorted a little more firmly to Hermione that he had spoken to any of the others.

"Badge of honor? What badge of honor? I don't understand." Harry asked his confusion growing more and more. "Guys what's Ryu on about? What's a badge of honor?" He asked the others who all looked at Harry's chest that was covered by his coat.

"This is a badge of honor." Trevor said pulling his coat off and pointing to the dragon crest on the front pocket of his blazer. "When we are chosen for our clans our uniforms take on the guardian's form of our clan to show that what we are and display it proudly on the front and back of your uniform.

"But we haven't picked out clans yet so I don't understand." Harry said turning to Hermione who gave him a look to show she was just as confused.

"Take your coats off and we'll see what yours is like." Riko suggested as Harry whipped his coat off and looked down as a gasp came from Hermione as she saw the back of his blazer. Harry looked down to see that the Phoenix and the Tiger had gone from his uniform's crest and that the bubbles where the Turtle hide behind in another territory were a lot bigger and so was the Dragon, which must mean…

"Harry whipped round and looked at Hermione wide eyed as she slowly took her coat off and the Dragons started talking in whispers amongst themselves as Hermione's uniform showed no other clan animal on the crest besides a Tiger that was strutting confident and proudly across the pocket of her uniform.

"I still don't understand?" Harry stated questioningly to Hermione.

"Don't you see Harry it must be a result of my dare card last night. When we pppppuuu." Hermione's face took on a look of confusion as she tried to finish her sentence, "When we ppppppppp." She said feeling a strange sensation.

Realization hit Harry as he remembered what they did last night and saw that the magic of the game was stopping Hermione saying what she did for her dare in front of everyone and therefore keeping it a secret. He felt kind of relieved as it meant that the game's magic really would stop people telling everyone about what happened.

He remembered that Hermione had put up loads of Tiger banners in the Phoenix dining hall as her card had said that she had to put her clans flag in there. What he didn't understand was why when he changed half of them to Turtle and Dragon banners that, that had effectively chosen his clans for him and he asked Hermione, "I get it, but why has it picked my clans for me?"

"A lot of magic is about intent, remember Harry. It makes sense from that weird cryptic warning the Grandmaster gave us in his office about our magic picking for us. This is the sort of thing he must have meant but how would he know that it could have happened?" Hermione explained, thinking about how the Grandmaster would have known to warn them about their magic possibly picking their clan for them.

"What are you two going on about? Hermione, do you really not want to be a dragon?" Rachel Yu asked sadly. Disappointed that Hermione didn't seem to want to join their clan.

"I thought you were enjoying your time with us." Riko asked sadly as the rest of the Dragons looked at Hermione.

"Ah guys I really loved your time with you all but I didn't realize that when I played my dare card that the consequences were going to be this severe. Harry and I were going to have our final discussion about which clan we were join but it seems like me doing my dare has picked for me." Hermione explained feeling guilty at the hurt look on the Dragon's faces and she felt really bad as a result of it.

"Why what was it you did for you dare?" Emre Efe asked giving Hermione a puppy dog eye look that made her feel even worse.

"I can't say." Hermione replied looking at her shoes.

"Come on Hermione we won't judge you, you can tell us." Trevor said.

"No I really can't. I don't mean I don't want to, I mean I literally physically can't tell you as the magic of the truth or dare game makes my tongue go all in knots and feel like I've got thick glop in my mouth and I can't get the words out." Hermione explained.

"She's right. If any all of you try and say what you or opponent did in truth or dare, then you'll feel the effects. Go on try it." Hester said to the assembled Dragons as they all tried at once to say what had happened in their truth or dare rounds and found the same problem just as Hermione had described.

"Oh, this is really rubbish that you aren't going to be a Dragon, Hermione. We were just getting to know you and it's been really nice having you here the last two weeks." Erin Seung said stomping her foot in frustration.

"I know I've really enjoyed my time with you all but there isn't anything I can do now. I'm banned from coming into the Dragon's Lair now and I don't know what would happen if I try and get my trunk. I…. I guess I'm going to have to go to Tiger Land as that's my clan now I guess." Hermione said to the group and as she said the words the tiger on her crest appeared to roar and her tie colors changed to black and orange to show that she was a tiger now as she admitted the words to others out loud.

"So, that means what…. I'm a Turtle and a Dragon?" Harry asked as the turtle on his uniform crests suddenly appeared from the bubbling water on his uniform before submerging and the dragon reared up, stretching its wings. Harry's tie changed color so it was split between the yellow of the Dragons and the green of the Turtles as it was arranged into a diagonal striped pattern with the colors running alternately down his tie.

"I guess it does but I'm not even sure how that would work." Charlie Chung said looking at Harry's tie and seeing the Turtle and Dragon logo's on. "I'm glad at least one of you is in our clan though." He added to which the others agreed.

"So, I guess this is goodbye Hermione. Do you want me to go and get your trunk?" Hester asked a smug smirk on her face. Hermione could see that she loved that Hermione had made a mistake in her dare that had resulted in Harry being part of Dragon clan without Hermione there permanently to run interference on her efforts to try and get her man.

"I suppose so. I mean I don't think that I can go and get it myself or can I Ryu?" Hermione called out the last.

"I'm sorry young one but I took a vow to only allow Dragon's to enter my Lair and I cannot permit you to pass." Ryu replied in a quieter voice.

"I understand. Riko would you mind going and getting my trunk with Harry? He won't be able to get into my room without you because he is boy and you won't be able to handle my trunk because Harry's the only one tuned into the security protection." Hermione asked Riko finding the younger Dragon seemed to be really upset that Hermione was not going to be a Dragon Clan member anymore.

Riko nodded she would and Harry feeling slightly numb gave Hermione a sad little smile and steered Riko into the Dragon's Lair to go and get Hermione's trunk while Hermione said goodbye to the rest of the Dragons properly.

Harry walked along with a very dejected looking Riko who was walking along looking at the floor and not saying anything. Harry put his hand on her shoulder as they walked causing her to look up at him. "You ok Ray Ray? It's not like you to seem so down." He asked softly.

"I'm ok. I'm just sad that Hermione isn't going to be a Dragon anymore. Rachel, Erin, and I have really started getting to know her these last two weeks and it was nice having someone so clever to help with homework and things. Plus, she's quite fun, in a slightly uptight kind of way, but that is what makes her fun and the two of you are really good together and bring out the best in each other. She was so upset when you took that curse that Marco cast at her and she opened up to us a lot more and wasn't as guarded with us as she had loads of nightmares while you were in the hospital wing as she wake and Rachel up one night screaming in the night and I went in there and helped her through it.

I'm not saying that I'm not thrilled to have you as part of our clan even if we have to share you with the Turtles, but I like Hermione and wanted to become good friends with her." she explained giving a little shrug as they crossed the common room floor.

"Ray Ray you do know that Hermione is still going to be friends with you all even though she's in another clan, don't you? She's not just going to stop being friends with you all just because she's in another clan. Hermione is the most amazing and loyal person I've ever met and also the best friend anyone could wish for so come on, don't go getting upset because she wouldn't want what's happened to upset you because she'd probably feel guilty about it.

Believe me her choosing to be a Tiger didn't go down the way you might be thinking it did. I was there and I might be able to try and explain what happened since it was her dare but I was with her and helped her with it and we had a little fun." Harry said thinking about whether he will be able to tell the Dragons and the Turtles about how they picked their clans as it might get him and Hermione in trouble. 'Maybe I'll tell them after the next Quidditch lesson.' Harry thought to himself.

"It would be good to know how you picked your clans as it all seems a bit mysterious from what you're saying. I know I'm being silly but it's just that you've both been such good additions to the clan." Riko replied as they made their way up the stairs.

"Well I guess you'll just have to cope with me being around I guess." He said looking back over his shoulder and giving her a wink. Riko smiled back at him and went back to looking at his bum as they walked up the stairs and went to retrieve Hermione's trunk.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione was saying good bye to the Dragons who, bar Hester, all seemed gutted that she was going to another clan and Hermione promised that they'd all still be friends and that she'd figure out a way for them to hang out with each other and have fun together at the Banzai Bazaar and things and that she'd keep in touch. Erin, Rachel and Riko seemed to be taking it the hardest. Riko put on overly cheerful face to Hermione when she said her goodbye before it settled back into a slightly sad on.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" Harry asked the Dragons who all said no problem and with a final goodbye and another hug from Rachel, Erin, and Riko, the Dragons started making their way back into the Dragon's Lair. Hermione noticed that Hester however stopped at the entrance of the cave opening leaning against the entrance with one of her toned and tanned legs tucked underneath her with the sole of her foot placed against the wall and her arms cross over her stomach waiting for Harry.

"I see she is happy that I've got to go to a different clan now." Hermione stated bitterly looking across the distance to the cave entrance and causing Harry to look over his shoulder at Hester before turning back to Hermione.

"Don't be worrying about her Hermione, I think she's just very protective of the Dragons." Harry said feebly.

"Bollocks. She fancies you Harry and she's delighted that I'm out of the clan now and you can spend more time with her. I can see she is itching to get her claws into you." Hermione replied frostily, starring daggers at the beautiful Finnish witch.

Harry cocked his head observing Hermione, "Why would it bother you if she was trying to sink her claws into me?" Harry asked catching Hermione off guard as she realized that she wasn't doing a very good job of masking her jealousy.

"I... I just don't think she's the right girl for you Harry. She seems to into the "The Harry Potter" thing." Hermione replied making air quotations with her fingers.

"And what? You think that I'm going to won over by some fan girl or something just because she's pretty?" Harry asked amused that Hermione would think that.

"So, you think she's pretty then?" she asked disappointedly.

"Course she's pretty. Doesn't mean I'm going to get with her though. Fan girls aren't really my thing." Harry shrugged.

"Ginny was a fan girl when you first met her and you ended up with her." Hermione shot back to Harry's surprise.

"That was different. She was Ron's sister." Harry replied.

"So? She was Ron's sister but she was a massive fan girl. We thought she and Colin Creevey were going to start the official Harry Potter fan club remember?" Hermione asked remembering how Ginny used to act around Harry.

"It's not that. What I mean was she grew out of it didn't she and beside me and Ginny... We... well we were never going to work out, I realize that now. I think we got together because everyone was rooting for us to get together, especially Mrs. Weasley. I know she didn't say anything but I could tell she was sad when we broke up but she just didn't want to say anything." Harry said.

"I really wish that I didn't have to go Harry. This is so rubbish that we're not in the same Clan anymore." Hermione stated with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I know... It just feels wrong not being together, but I think that you're going to really enjoy living with the Tigers as they all have brilliant minds like yours. I swear when I see you coming out of Arithmancy and Alchemy jabbering away with them about Tri-vecular formatic and quadrangled equations that I've never seen you looking so happy in school. I know I'm not clever enough to challenge you intellectually like that." Harry explained. He gently touched Hermione's face and rubbed the tear that had escaped down her cheek away with a swipe of his thumb.

"I know you'll be annoyed with me but I think that I'm going to drop Arithmancy and Alchemy, Care of Magical creatures, Mediation and Astronomy as if I'm honest I'm never going to use as Astronomy and Meditation. Alchemy and Arithmancy are just up and over above my head and I'm not going use Care of Magical Creatures. I don't really intend to have any animal's other than owls so I don't think that I'm going to need to worry about that and I'd rather spend that time on my other subjects that I think are useful and use my free time to work on them and Runes and more independent study." Harry said thinking about it.

"Too be honest I was thinking of dropping a couple of subjects as well. I agree that Care of Magical Creatures, Meditation and Astronomy are a waste of my time, but I love Arithmancy and Alchemy as they are two of my favorite subjects. So, if you're dropping them and I'm dropping them then maybe we could us that time to study together? The way classes are going at the moment I think that we are going to end up getting assigned to work alongside different people in most of our classes now.

I'm concerned though Harry. Yes, I came away to Japan to finish my education and take my NEWTs but I also wanted to be with you as well and for us to have fun together you know just me and you. If I'm honest I'm afraid that now we're in different clans and with all these girls after you. That you won't have time to spend with me anymore." Hermione said sadly looking at her feet.

Harry cupped Hermione's chin and raised her watery eyes so that her gaze locked onto his eyes that were staring at her as she bit her lower lip gently as he looked at her so intensely that she felt that familiar swooshing sensation in her stomach as the butterflies activated under his gaze. "I'm always going to have time for you, Hermione. I came to Japan because I wanted to be with you, finish our education together, see some of the world together, and get away from all the madness at home for a little while so that we can live your lives like a normal pair of eighteen-year-old adults and just enjoy being with each other. Truth be told I'm gutted that we aren't in the same clan and it's going to be really strange not being together all the time after all these years, but I'll still be able to see you every day in class and we can sit together just like we used to if you're not sitting with some of the friends you've made here.

There's nothing in the Mahoutokoro school charter that says that we can't sit on another clans table at dinner if we don't want to. I'll admit it will be strange not being together at breakfast, but we've got our trunks so we can see each other whenever we want. I'd still like to do our movie night together though, it was really nice the other night. Just you and me and it will be good as it will allow us a chance of some privacy together away from everyone else, but also allow you the opportunity to enjoy being part of a clan and everyone loving you and spending time with you for you and not because of me... That sounded really big headed, didn't it? I just meant that I know I get a lot of attention for this Boy-Who-Lived shit and it drives me mad, but I just think it will give you an opportunity for everyone to see how amazing you are without my shadow being cast over you and will allow you to shine brightly and get the attention you deserve.

I did it again, that sounded really big headed." Harry explained while running his hand through his hair and growling in frustration for making a complete mess of what he wanted to say and say it how he wanted to say it.

"I understand what you mean Harry and thank you. It's nice that you want me to be recognized for me but I never saw my life as being in your shadow. I saw it as spending time with the person I want to spend my time with the most and seeing each other for who we are. I definitely want to have our nights together and see each other at night and on the weekends. I really don't want us to grow apart." Hermione replied her eyes betraying her as her tears started to fall and Harry pulled her into a hug and she melted against him as he made soothing noises and told her to stop being silly and that everything was going to be ok. He didn't want to let go... ever.

"We aren't going to grow apart and we will see each other all the time. I'll probably go and stay with the Turtles next week and because of the way classes are falling tomorrow we've only got Quidditch in the morning and then we have an afternoon off and the weekend in the Banzai Bazaar so we can go and do something fun. Plus, we need to figure out a way to continue your flying lesson's if you still want to do them with me." Harry said the last more as a question than a statement.

"Of course, I still want to do our flying lesson's together. You're a brilliant teacher and it gives us another reason to want to see each other." she said with a little smile.

"I never need a reason to want to see you Hermione. I always want to." Harry replied as they stepped back from each other. "What are you doing this afternoon? Want to do something together?" Harry asked her.

"I'd love to but I've got to go to the library with my potions team and start figuring out what our potion is. I can't believe you lucked out and got something you already know everything about." Hermione responded while rolling her eyes.

"Well who knows maybe for once my luck in school is changing. Right, well I think I'll have a fly this afternoon and I've got some stuff to do for that business idea I had back in England. I need to do some stuff with that so guess I'll be busy myself with that this afternoon. We've also got out scroll viewers so we can message each other this afternoon and you can let me know whether you want to do something later." Harry said as Hester called over to him to get a move on because she was hungry and lunch was being served.

"YOU GO ON AHEAD HESTER. I'M SAYING BYE TO HERMIONE." Harry shouted back as Hester huffed and went back to standing how she had been although her face looking a bit more moodily.

"Go on Harry it's alright. I'm hungry myself and I've got that massive walk up to Tiger Land as well so I best get going otherwise lunch could finish before I get there." Hermione said rushing forward and kissing Harry lightly on the lips and giving him a quick hug. "Write to me later ok and if you see Lulu can you tell her I'm in Tiger Land and I've got some letters to send?"

"Sure, of course I will. Hey Hermione!" Harry called as Hermione turned and started walking off, "It's going to be alright, you know? I won't let us drift apart... You mean too much to me." he called.

"You better believe it Harry Potter. I won't that that happen either as you mean to much to me and I wouldn't let you go without a serious fight." Hermione said blowing him a kiss playfully, which he pretended to catch.

"Oh, and Hermione." He called after her again.

"Yeah" she called back.

"Why not go in your trunk and get your broom and fly back to Tiger Land?" Harry called as he winked and blew her a kiss and grinned at her as he saw the point hit home and she nodded.

"I'll see you in a little while Harry." Hermione called.

"See you Hermione. Fly safe." Harry called and waved as he turned and made his way back to the entrance of the Dragon's Lair where he found Hester had put on a radiant and happy smile and Hermione's heart sunk a little as she saw the good-looking Head Girl link her arm through Harry's and lead him back into the Dragon's Lair but not before turning to look over her shoulder and smiling triumphantly towards Hermione.

" _No way I'm letting that bitch have her way with Harry and get her hooks in. There's something about that girl I just can't seem to put my finger on what it is but I don't like it._ ' Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

 **12:10hrs Dining Hal, Dragon's Lair, Mahoutokoro**

"You ok Harry?" Rachel Yu asked as she looked at him with his face pointing down towards his lunch that he was playing with and moving around his bowl not really showing any real interest in his food.

"Yeah I'm alright" Harry replied glumly with a one shouldered shrug still looking at is food but clearly not interested in it.

Hester, who was sitting on one side of Harry with Rosa on his other side, put her hand on Harry's causing him to look up at the contact.

"I know you're disappointed to be in a different clan from Hermione, but if I'm honest with you I don't think Hermione really liked being part of Dragon anyway, and by the way she always disappeared off to Tiger Land I think she always was going to pick to join Tiger." Hester explained giving him a sad little smile as Harry looked really sad and it was the first time she'd seen him looking all dejected and unhappy since he'd arrived at the school.

"I think so as well. I think she fit in there the best but I've had Hermione by my side for the last seven years and it is going to be, and is, really strange not having her around all the time." Harry replied turning some noodles onto his fork before letting them fall back into his bowl, which he dropped his fork into and pushed the bowl away suddenly not hungry.

"I know it's going to be hard without her around Harry. I can't imagine what it would be like if I suddenly didn't have Hester around after being around each other for ten years, but we will help you get settled and make your time here fun." Rosa soothed while rubbing Harry's back gently.

"I know I'm being silly, it's just that whenever something has happened to me Hermione has always been there. I came to Japan so that we can spend our time together and have a normal year and I've not even here a month and I've already had a trip to the medical tent and now we've been forced into different clans." Harry said putting his hands into his head and resting his elbows on the table.

Truth be told, he was gutted that him changing some of Hermione's banners in the Phoenix dining hall had chosen his clan and he was frustrated with himself for not realizing that it was Hermione's task and he shouldn't have changed them. He just thought that it was funnier to change half the Tiger banners and flags into Dragon's because the Phoenix Clan hated them more than anyone else and Turtle's flag because he had heard Phoenix Clan members saying that they thought that the Turtles weren't very clever, which wasn't the impression that Harry had got from the Turtles at all.

Truth be told he thought all of the clans he had visited so far were very close to each other academically, although he had noticed the strengths each clan held for a particular field as Bronwen had pointed out when he had spoken with her about truth or dare.

He still didn't know what he was going to do about his dare but he knew that he couldn't just sleep with the girl...well he could quite happily but it wouldn't be right or proper to take advantage of her. However the way she had acted had suggested something wasn't right and didn't sit with him well. She'd dared him to 'make love to her' in one breath and then in the next had begged him to just take the loss and hand over his token, which had contradicted massively with the other statement.

Something just didn't feel right and while he thought that tattoos were cool, he wasn't sure whether he wanted something like that on him for the rest of his life or whether he could even pull something like a tattoo off. The other thing was lots of muggles he had seen with tattoos he had thought most were a bit rubbish and the best one he had ever seen had been Goro Jing's that night they were playing Pocky in Tiger Land.

Harry had a light bulb moment and realized that the best person he could speak to about tattoo's that he knew was Goro and decided to write a quick message to him in his scroll viewer asking to have a quick chat that afternoon or after Quidditch the next day.

"Well maybe now that you're in a different clan than Hermione you can turn to someone else to give you advice or talk about things with you. I'm more than happy to talk to you about things that might be going on or anything that you want to talk about or need help with." Hester suggested giving him her most radiant smile.

"Thanks Hester I appreciate that." He replied smiling and feeling a little better as she seemed to genuinely mean that she was prepared to be a shoulder for him to cry on or an ear to let him confide in. He wondered whether she'd be so willing if he wanted to talk about Hermione and how he felt about her and predicted she probably wouldn't be so enthusiastic then.

Just then Master Ken approached the table and bid hello to the Dragons who greeted their smiling clan head. "It's good to see that you at least have decided to join us here permanently at The Dragon's Lair Mr. Potter. I must admit I'm a little disappointed that we won't have Miss Granger's aid in trying to win the Clan Shield this year. She is a very bright and intelligent young witch."

"Yes, Master Ken she is. My godfather used to say that she was the smartest witch of her generation and I've not seen anything with her to make me think otherwise. I can't imagine that the Tiger's won't win the academic tournament with Hermione on their team." Harry replied the pride in his friend's intelligence evident in his voice that raised smiles from most of the Dragons around the table.

Most of the Dragons had really taken to Hermione especially Erin, Rachel, and Riko and it was fair to say that Emre and Trevor looked decidedly more disappointed that Hermione wasn't in the clan any more as well.

"Well you've still got an important couple of decisions to make Mr. Potter as I see from your uniform that you are in the quite unique position of being a member of both Dragon and Turtle clan's. I'm afraid that this means that you are going to have to decide which clans you choose to represent in Quidditch if you make one of the house teams, any dueling success you have that earns you points or ranking towards the inter-clan dueling tournament, any academic or clan points that you achieve etc." Master Ken explained to Harry as the others round the table listened in as they had been wondering themselves how it was going to work with Harry being part of two clans.

"So, can I pick who gets my dueling points and things like that then? I would like to try and do it as fairly as I can to try and make it as even as possible as I've a load of points already that need putting to my clans that I was given before I was picked for the clans." Harry asked as he had been given points over the last three weeks and he didn't know how it would be sorted.

"Well it's completely up to you how you pick to split your points as it may be a case of you just telling the Master, who allocates them to you, which clan you want to receive the points for your achievement at the time or which clan you want them deducting from if you break any rules. I suggest that after your lunch we maybe meet with Master Bo to discuss the matter more in private." Master Ken replied looking around the rest of the Dragons who all seemed to be finding their lunch very interesting all of a sudden.

"Ok that's fine Master Ken I've nothing really planned this afternoon although I would like to maybe do some flying to test out my hip and stomach before Quidditch tomorrow." Harry stated as Master Ken nodded.

"That's probably a wise decision Mr. Potter. Best to see how your recovering injuries hold up. If you are having a Seeker lesson against Miss Steiggson here, I can't imagine that she'll go easy on you, will you Miss Steiggson?" he called out to Hester.

"No Master Ken. I always want to give Harry my very best so he can see just how good I can be with him." Hester replied flirtatiously getting a roll of the eyes from the rest of the girls around the table and a grin from the rest of the boys who had only seen Hester go after a guy a couple of times. They knew that none of them had a shot and they all felt for Harry. He was in her cross hairs and had no chance of making her miss, although any of them would love to be in his position.

"Sounds like you've got a very determined Dragon there Mr. Potter. If it's alright with you I'll send a message to Master Bo to meet us after lunch in my quarters, if that is alright?" Master Ken asked Harry noting that Hester Steiggson seemed to be quite hot under the collar for the English wizard and wondered whether he could survive without Miss Granger in the Lair to run interference. The Finnish witch had a determination in her that he had seen in very few others over the years and when she wanted something she normally got her way.

He thought that after his first Defense class with Miss Granger that she would be able to hold her own against the Finnish witch. She had the skill and the knowledge to give the blonde witch a run for her money and he saw with her dismantling of Mr. Fu on the dueling platform in his class room the drive and determination to enforce her will.

Maybe it was a good thing after all that the two witches were in separate clans. He didn't really fancy seeing the outcome of the question of what happened when the irresistible force met the unmovable object. He had a feeling that the mountain would crash down around his ears before either Miss Granger or Miss Steiggson gave up

"That's fine Master Ken." Harry replied with a nod.

"Excellent, I shall leave you to enjoy your lunch with your Clan mates and I really am delighted that you've joined us here at Dragon, Mr. Potter. I think you will be a fine addition to our clan." Master Ken bade farewell giving Harry a bow before turning and making his way back towards his own private table and casting a Dragon patronus off towards the door to the dining hall as he walked along.

"How's your arse Harry?" Charlie Chung asked Harry.

"My Arse?" Harry asked unsure if he had heard Charlie right.

"Yeah your arse. You know after it has been kissed so thoroughly by Master Ken." Charlie explained before barking out a laugh that was soon joined by the laughter of the rest of the clan along with Harry.

Feeling a little better about the situation Harry started to actually eat his lunch before he was joined at the table by Yogi and Lulu who had come sweeping into the Lair and landed on the eleventh years' table giving them all a start.

"Bloody hell they snuck in here pretty quiet, didn't they?" Trevor asked scooping up some of the rice that he had spilt on the table when he had jumped in fright as the two owls had dropped silently onto the table.

"I suppose we're going to have to get used to your owl turning up all the time." Rachel said grinning at Harry, "Isn't that Lulu with him?" she added stroking the owl in question who seemed too distracted to appreciate being petted like she normally would. Lulu's head turned back and forth looking for Hermione.

Lulu let out a shrill hoot to Harry who was detaching a number of letter tubes from Yogi's leg who was boo booing quietly to him. "Hey Lulu, Hermione isn't here. She's gone to stay with the Tigers in Tiger Land from now on so she won't be back here again sadly. You remember there don't you? Where we stayed the first time we came with the white pagoda. You'll find her there having lunch." Harry explained to the owl who hooted in understanding and went to take off but stopped before she lifted off and turned back to look at Yogi and hooted at him.

Yogi looked at Harry and then back to Lulu and hooted at her and Harry couldn't help think that it sounded a little sad. Lulu blinked at Yogi before rustling her feathers and took off with an angry sounding squawk as Lulu flew up and out of the dining hall.

Yogi, Harry thought, looked a little dejected and asked his owl "Yogi what are you doing here still? Why haven't you gone with Lulu?" to which he got a sad reply and affectionate nip on his hand as he stroked Yogi.

"Awww I think Yogi is saying that he is staying with you here." Riko said as Yogi boo booed and flapped his wings in response.

"I see. Look Yogi, just because I can't stay with Hermione here or in Tiger Land doesn't mean you can't spend your time with Lulu when you're not helping me." Harry explained to his owl as Yogi blinked at Harry questioningly. Harry leant his head down next to Yogi and whispered "Go after Lulu and stay with her as much as you want to Yogi. If I can't spend my time with Hermione one of us may as well be happy. Go on go after her before she gets really angry with you." He added as Yogi nuzzled his head against Harry's and hooted happily as he took off and set off after Lulu boo booing loudly as if singing his happiness as he swooped up and out of the roof of the dining hall.

Harry loved how affectionate Yogi was for an owl as he seemed more affectionate and playful where as Hedwig was always patient and well classy and a really good listener. He suspected that Hedwig was older and more mature than Yogi when he got her, much like Wesley and Everton were now.

"You're like the owl whisperer." Emre commented getting a laugh from the rest of the clan as Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"You get an awful lot of mail Harry. You must have loads of people who really miss you back in England." Rosa reasoned flicking her head to the side so that she could run her hand through it and have it frame her profile as her brown eye met Harry's as she licked the back of the spoon of the yoghurt she was eating with her lunch.

"Oh, these well I imagine most of them will be from Gringotts or my solicitor back home." Harry stated easily.

"Yeah but your solicitor and Gringotts can't be writing to you that much. You get at least three letters every day. I bet you've got loads of friends back in England plus you must get a shit load of fan mail." Charlie Chung said before taking a mouthful of yoghurt.

"I don't really get any fan mail." Harry replied as the Dragons made scoffing noises and told him to stop pulling their leg. "Seriously I don't get fan mail at all other than when I was in fifth year and I did an interview for a magazine in England called The Quibbler, which is ran by my friend's dad."

"You must have got some fan mail as I know I wrote a letter to you once when I was a little girl and I got a reply to it, so you must have got my letter in order to reply." Erin Seung said as her cheeks took on a rosy tint as the Dragon's looked at her. "What are you seriously telling me that none of you ever joined the official Harry Potter fan club and wrote a letter to Harry Potter after reading all those books about him when you were growing up?" Erin asked staring round the rest of the table.

"No I thought Harry Potter was just a fictional character until I started here and you know read some actually magical history books. I thought he was something like the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy." Sunny Hichiro said shrugging getting a giggle from some of the girls who said Harry would look cute with big fluffy ears and a fluffy rabbits tail.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! There''s an official Harry Potter fan club? I've never been told that I've got an official fan club. Who the hell was writing back to you because it certainly wasn't me" Harry said even more annoyed that someone was using his name and exploiting people under his name and potentially damaging his reputation. "How long ago was this?" Harry asked Erin.

"Errrmmm I don't know years ago. Look I was only about five and the time and my mum and dad gave me my pocket money so I could join the fan club and write to you." Erin explained timidly seeing Harry's face getting redder as his anger appeared to be growing.

"Hang on years ago? What like two, three years or something?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Oh god no my parents have given me a trust vault of my own at Gringotts. No this would have been back when I was like four or five years old." Erin replied.

"But if you wrote a letter to me when you were four I would have been five so how would I have been able to write back at five?" Harry asked disgusted that someone was not only exploiting people, but were exploiting children out of their pocket money all for a lie and so they could make money off his name.

"Did you guys have those books where you grew up as well?" Harry asked looking round the table to the rest of the Dragon's who were all nodding. He remembered how Ginny and Susan had told him all about the books written about him when he was growing up with the Dursley's.

"They're everywhere Harry. We have them in Canada." Trevor replied to him.

"Yes, we had them in Turkey as well." Emre confirmed.

It shocked Harry that these false stories of his had not only been around magical Britain and Ireland but also Japan, Canada and Turkey as well. Sadly, Charlie confirmed that they had them in China, Erin confirmed that they were still in the children's best sellers in South Korea, and Hester and Chinook confirmed that they had them in Finland and the United States as well.

"Oh well that's just perfect! Seriously guys they are all a load of made up rubbish and I've got my solicitor trying to track down the writer and author of them. They are just a pack of lies and are nothing like what my life was like growing up as I grew up with my muggle, sorry NOMA Aunt, Uncle and cousin and they all hated magic and hated me." Harry said a little louder and probably harsher than he had intended to as some of the other younger students had turned to try and listen in on what had Harry Potter so riled up.

"Sorry Harry we didn't know. I wasn't trying to annoy you or anything, it's just that these books have probably been read by every witch from magical families in this school if not the world." Rachel Yu explained.

"She's right Harry. Why else do you think that all these girls want to snog your ugly mug?" Sunny grinned as the boys all seemed to pick up on the banter straight away.

"Exactly they probably think that if you can teach trolls to dance that you'll be a great dancer." Emre chipped in.

"Leave off him you lot. Have you really never read any of these stories Harry?" Hester asked looking at him surprised.

"No, I've never seen them or know that much about them. All I know is that someone wrote a load of stories making out that they knew me and then have been making money off my name and telling a pack of lies about me." Harry replied, clearly annoyed.

He had spoken with Hayley Sloop about it along with the goblins in their first meeting all together at Gents and Gentry. Now that Hayley had registered him as his own company and his name and image were his trade mark he wanted all inaccurate literature about him read, reviewed, and taken off the shelves or rewritten.

Hayley had said that she knew of those stories, as she had read them to her nieces when they were growing up. The writer of them a person called Dotty Shoe, was a pen name and not the name of the person who had really written them and that the publishers had been very reluctant to tell anyone who the real writer of the books was and that it was a great mystery.

Harry had tasked Hayley and the goblins to start looking for the writer and put pressure on the publishers to release the information to them. Otherwise, he was going to sue them for using his name and image in their books without his or his parents or god parent's permission. He was hoping that some progress had been made with that, and even though he hadn't really thought about the amount of gold they must have made off selling their books with him as their main character in them. He was more concerned with them being lies that they had written although presenting them as true events and that people and worst of all children were being exploited.

Harry was now more determined than ever now to find who was doing this and track down the official Harry Potter fan club and get it shut down and the people making money off his name to get punished to the fullest extent of the law. He thought that it would just have been a national scandal as he naïvely thought that the books were only sold nationally.

Learning that they were being sold on a global scale and still being sold just sent it up to another level as the amounts of gold being brought in by these books was probably through the roof.

"Really? Bloody hell! Dude you need to lawyer up and sue their asses if they are printing shit about you that isn't even real." Chinook said encouragingly.

"Hmmm that's sort of what I was thinking of as a last resort. I just want them to stop, you know? The damage has already been done but I'm not happy about children being exploited out of their pocket money. I don't know what happened to cause no fan mail from getting to me but I can't say that I mind. Plus, since I've been here in Japan it's been great. I can walk around for the most part and not get bothered and most of the time I don't even get recognized." Harry explained while smiling as he saw the look on the girls change and their smiles disappeared as they looked at each other anxiously.

"What? Why are you all looking like that?" Harry asked the girls as he looked around and they all started to try and not meet his eye. "Come on one you. What's going on?" he added as Erin finally relented and huffed. She reached into her bag and tossed a rolled-up magazine over the table across to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry but I don't think you're trip to the Banzai Bazaar this weekend will be quite so low key once the guys at The Rising Sun see this." Erin replied as Harry took the magazine.

"What's 'The Rising Sun'?" he asked.

"It's the most popular magical newspaper in the country." Chinook answered as Harry opened the magazine to see it was Witch Weekly and the front cover was dominated by a picture of Ron on the cover dressed in the outfit he wore to the ministry ball grinning at the camera with his arms folded across his chest and in bold at the bottom it said "Lord Weasley-Slytherin: Brixton Bulldog's newest star."

"Ron!" Harry said happily thinking that it was good to see his mate get some recognition and started reading the article in there that he noted was written by Lavender Brown and she was basically just gushing over Ron talking about his good looks and natural charismatic charm and she had even put a comment about how good a kisser Ron was from her own personal experience.

He got to the question and answer session in the middle of the article and began to read.

 _ **WW: So how does it feel to be the newly appointed Lord Slytherin?**_

 _ **RW-S: It feels brilliant. It was a bit of a shock at first because I was a Gryffindor in Hogwarts you see, and we were brought up in direct competition against Slytherin house. When I was younger I used to think that there wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't from Slytherin house.**_

 _ **WW: Do you still hold that belief now?**_

 _ **RW-S: Can't now, can I? Considering I'm head of Slytherin and heir to his noble house.**_

 _ **WW: So, being the heir of Slytherin that means that you now own a quarter of Hogwarts doesn't it?**_

 _ **RW-S: Yeah, I suppose it does. So, it will be good to make some changes to the old place. It needs a lot more time dedicated to things that students enjoyed like Quidditch and chess, rather than just classes. That's something that I think I'll have to look into.**_

 _ **WW: And what do you think that the newly named Heirs of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would say in regards to your plans about the way Hogwarts is being run?**_

 _ **RW-S: I dunno I guess I'll talk to them about it when they get home from school and the Quidditch season has finished.**_

 _ **WW: From having attended Hogwarts with you, I remember that you were involved in quite a bit of action that wasn't on the school curriculum.**_

 _ **RW-S: There was always stuff going on at Hogwarts. Mental stuff you know, and I had more than a few near misses while at school. Without me and my input, Harry would have been done in on more than one occasion believe me.**_

 _ **WW: You're referring to Lord Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw, I presume?**_

 _ **RW-S: Yeah Harry. You know Lav that me and Harry have been best mates ever since our first ride on the Hogwarts express.**_

 _ **WW: And you're saying that you have helped save him from death numerous times?**_

 _ **RW-S: Course I have, he's my best mate. I've always had to help him out of scrapes, first year he wouldn't have got the Philosopher's Stone without me being a chess prodigy, second year he wouldn't have figured out where the Chamber of Secrets was without me or got away from a nest of acromantula, and that's just to name a few. Every year after that he's got into a right jam when I've not been there to help him.**_

 _ **WW: I guess you could say that you are hero then?**_

 _ **RW-S: Oh, I don't know about that, but we make a good team let's put it that way. I don't know whether I would call myself a hero but I suppose some might.**_

 _ **WW: I know I certainly would. You look like a hero should, all tall and muscly.**_

 _ **RW-S: You look really good yourself Lav. Beautiful in fact.**_

 _ **WW: I think our readers would be happy to read how you and your infamously famous friend first met.**_

 _ **RW-S: Ah well we met at King's Cross when we were eleven. Harry didn't know how to get onto the platform from the muggle side of the station, he's a bit clueless you see when it comes to magical things, because he and Hermy grew up with muggles. So, they are both a bit naïve and not very worldly wise when it came to the magical world.**_

 _ **They've got better as we've got older obviously, but I always still have to explain things to them. Merlin knows how they are going to get on in Japan without me to help them.**_

 _ **WW: Hermy? Who is Hermy? Is that the name of a toad or something ha ha?**_

 _ **RW-S: Ha Ha, nah that's Hermione isn't it.**_

 _ **WW: Ah Lady Hermione Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff you mean? You say that they have gone to Japan?**_

 ** _RW-S: Yeah, they wanted to finish their education and I think Hogwarts would have been too painful for them to go back to you know after the battle. Especially without me there as we're the golden trio as everyone is saying and you know we've been called that for years now. I just hope they cope alright without me in Japan as like I say they didn't grow up in the magical world and I'd imagine that they are finding the experience a bit scary without my help._**

Harry couldn't stomach anymore of the article where Ron was starting to talk about his Quidditch career and he was literally shaking in anger with what Ron had said about him and Hermione, as well as painting himself out as some sort of hero when Ron hadn't been pivotal for anything that had happened in Harry's life up to that point being done.

Other than saving Harry from the pond when he had gone in wearing the locket to retrieve the sword of Gryffindor, Ron hadn't been vital to anything else's success.

First year yes, Ron had won the chess game and got them through that room but Hermione had solved that riddle, which Harry still didn't get and had also remembered the way through the Devil's Snare. Harry had played the flute to get past Fluffy, retrieved the flying key and killed Quirrell.

Fawkes and Dumbledore had helped him save Ginny in second year and it was Mr. Weasley enchanting that Ford Anglian that had saved them from the Spiders not some mystery heroics from Ron. It would have all have been for naught though if it hadn't been for Hermione's brilliance in researching and realizing it was a basilisk that had been petrifying everyone and Hagrid's advise to follow the spiders.

Third year, Ron had been incapacitated by Sirius when he was the grim and it had been Hermione who had been the hero then saving Sirius and Buckbeak as well as himself. Fourth year, Ron had not helped with anything to do with the tournament and it was Hermione and Dobby and Barty Crouch Junior that had got him through the Tri-Wizard tournament and it was Priori Incantatem that had saved him from Voldemort.

Fifth year it had been Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Ron that had helped him in the Department of Mysteries and Ron had got himself caught by those brains. It had been Harry's feelings for Hermione that had saved him when Voldemort tried to take over his mind and his love for her that had eventually driven him out.

Dumbledore had saved him in sixth year from those Inferi and then last year it had been Hermione who had saved him from being killed by Nagini in Godric's Hollow and Dumbledore brilliance, Snape's sacrifice, and Narcissa Malfoy's deception that had saved him from dying the previous year.

It pissed Harry off that Ron was making it out like he had been the vital cog that had made all of that possible when it hadn't. It had mainly been Hermione every step of the way throughout the years that had helped Harry or had provided the vital bit of knowledge or information to keep him alive.

"Are you alright Harry?" Sunny asked seeing Harry go from happy to fuming angry as he read the magazine.

"What?!" Harry retorted harshly his head whipped up the fury blazing in his eyes and Sunny couldn't help but gulp at the burning intensity in Harry's eyes as their gaze locked. Sunny held his hands up in mock surrender and Harry realized he wasn't angry at Sunny.

"Sorry. I was just asking if you're alright? You seem a bit upset." Sunny replied. Hoping that he wasn't about to get cursed by the most powerful wizard to ever come to the school.

"Yeah…. No….. I don't know. I'm sorry Sunny, I'm not angry with you and I shouldn't take it out on you, I'm just not impressed with Ron at all and what he's said in here. Listen sorry guys I'm having a bad day and I'm going to have a word with Master Ken. Do any of you fancy a fly this afternoon? I need to get some of this anger out of my system and I think if I read any more of this crap I'm going to hex some poor bugger who's not done anything wrong." Harry replied standing and passing the magazine back to Erin.

"Thanks for letting me see that Erin. Sorry guys I know I'm being a grump and I promise I'll be more cheerful later. I'm just having a shit day." Harry added bitterly and bending and scooping his bag, putting his letter tubes in the bag, got up pulling his jacket back on, made his way around the Dragon's table, and felt Riko pull him to a stop as he was passing her causing him to look down.

"It'll be alright Harry. We're here for you and even though we've not been your friends for very long, remember that we are your friends, ok? You don't always have to be in a good mood especially when something is making you sad or angry. Just don't feel like you can't talk to one or some of us about it, even if we don't understand what you're talking about, we'll listen." She said kindly giving him a small smile, which he returned.

"Ray Ray's right Harry. We're here if you need us and I'll certainly come flying with you this afternoon. The Quidditch season will be starting soon and we all need the practice and this afternoon was booked in as one of our practice session so we can work on some stuff before practice tomorrow since we're off to the Bazaar after Quidditch tomorrow, and it would be good to show you how the Dragons do the Banzai Bazaar instead of how the Turtles do it." Charlie Chung added, grinning at Harry who couldn't help smiling.

"Alright great. Well I'll go and have a word with Master Ken and then I'll get changed and meet you at the Quidditch pitch." Harry said as the others all whooped and jumped up and started quickly making their way down the stairs heading for the changing room off the common room to get ready for Quidditch.

Harry made his way up the stairs and continued up all the way to the tenth floor where Master Ken's quarters were, and before going in he decided that he'd have a quick look at the letter tubes he had to see if he recognized any of the handwriting and who the letters were from.

He opened his bag and took out the four tubes and found the standard one from Hayley Sloop with a big long update on how things were going with her, what she needed him to do, and said that she had got an approved short list of solicitors in Japan that he needed to see. She added that her associate would be meeting with him when he next attended Gringotts Tokyo. to go over their findings in regards to the solicitors with him and arrange a meeting.

He had a letter from Tengu asking him to come to Gringotts on Friday 26th at three o'clock to meet with the associate Hayley had mentioned and who was helping him obtain the correct solicitors firm to represent Harry in Japan and help him with his business plans and investments in Japan.

He had a letter from Neville that he was really excited to read and was contemplating reading it before seeing Master Ken, but decided to save it for after Quidditch as it would help end the day on a high.

The last letter, he didn't recognize the hand writing. It was definitely a female's hand as the letters were very loopy and flowy, but knew that it definitely wasn't Susan's handwriting as the 'R's were formed different to how she normally did them. It definitely wasn't Pansy's as she used green ink. Tracey always wrote his name and made the long line of 'P' on his name into a little lightning bolt. Daphne used sapphire blue ink, and Hermione would just write to him in his scroll viewer since it was quicker and Lulu would have given him a letter.

Curiosity got the better of him and he pulled open the letter tube and pulled out the letter, which flattened and expanded in his hand and he checked the seal stamped onto the wax but saw that it was just a round seal with a cross on it and that wasn't the house crest of anyone Harry knew.

He broke the seal and pulled out the parchment and started reading. At first, he felt the anxiety squeezing his stomach and scrotum as he felt his day was going to get even worse than it had already been. However, as he kept reading the smile spread onto his face and by the end of the letter he was smiling wholeheartedly as he thought about the dates and times and how to make it work.

He could make it work, he knew he could. He was just thinking about getting his scrollviewer and writing a message, when the door to Master Ken's quarters opened and the broad shouldered and chested Defense Master stepped out of the door in his red Hoari, looking like a samurai warrior just missing a sword.

"Are you going to join us in here Mr. Potter or are you going to spend all afternoon reading your correspondence? Master Bo and I are rather pressed for time and we need to try and get this concluded as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master Ken, Sorry." Harry apologized as he quickly folded up the letter, put it back in his bag, and entered Master Ken's quarters.

Harry was impressed with Master Ken's living quarters. On the left-hand side, as he entered the room, was a comfortable sitting area with hard mahogany colored wood flooring, some modern looking armchairs and sofas made of a light grey colored leather and edged in the same dark mahogany colored wood.

There were some magical photographs on the wall of people Harry didn't recognize and a small water fountain that consisted of six brass colored bowls, with water firing upwards into little six inch jets straight up and landing in one of the other bowls. On the far left of the room was large desk with two chairs facing it, that looked similar to the Grandmaster's but on a smaller scale, and behind the desk was a series of bookcases running along the wall that ran behind the desk, blocking off what was behind it.

Straight ahead of Harry was a small corridor that he assumed led off to Master Ken's bedroom and bathroom and maybe his wardrobe, although he had only ever seen Master Ken wearing the same red Hoari every day.

On the right-hand side of the room next to Harry, was a small six place dining table which the table had a solid piece of red granite as a table top, apparently floating in mid-air, with six two-legged dining chairs made of the same stone spaced around it. Next to this was a small bar area with four barstools and behind the bar was a wall of bottles like Harry had seen in the Spiny Serpent and there was a beer pump on the bar with a plaque that said Binki's Thunder Beer on it. Master Ken made his way behind the bar indicating to Harry to take a seat, and Harry saw a smiling Master Bo sat on the bar stool next to the far wall.

"Hello Mr. Potter nice to see you. Master Ken tells me that you have some good news for me regarding your clan selection." Master Bo greeted Harry with beaming smile.

"Drink Mr. Potter?" Master Ken asked from behind the bar.

"Erm yes please Master Ken." Harry replied a little uncertainly. Master Ken took a pint stein and poured Harry a pint of Binki's Thunder Beer and put it on the counter before tapping the glass with his wand and the glass became frosted since Master Ken applied a freezing charm to the glass to cool the beer.

"Bo, do you want one? I know you've got a class soon." Master Ken inquired.

"Ah go on then Zan I'll have one. You'll keep this one quiet Harry, won't you? Wouldn't do my reputation any good if the Grandmaster and the rest of the staff knew I'd had a pint before my third-year class." Master Bo asked his eye twinkling with mischief as he tapped his nose with his finger.

"Pint? I didn't see you having a pint. I don't even know where you'd get a pint on school grounds." Harry replied with a grin as Master Ken and Master Bo raised their glasses.

"I see we have a good addition to our clans." Master Ken said laughing.

"So, Harry we just wanted to chat about what you wanted to do about where you were going to be staying, how you are wanting to split your points, which Clan you wanted to represent for the different competitions we have at school. Have you had any thoughts on the matter since learning you were in two clans?" Master Bo inquired.

"Well I was thinking that when I spoke with you I would see which of the competitions were of the most importance to you. For example, I've seen first-hand that the Dragons are really strong at dueling and no offence Master Bo, but it's not the Turtle's strongest competition. So, I thought that maybe I'd represent Turtle in dueling class and see if I can earn some more points for the clan in that." Harry replied.

"That would be more than acceptable to me Mr. Potter." Master Ken said thoughtfully, thinking that the Dragons were some of the best duelists in the school and was confident that they wouldn't need Harry's help with that.

"That's fine with me as well Harry. We Turtles can use all the help we can get." Master Bo agreed.

"So, what is it that the Dragon's need the help with the most?" Harry asked.

"To be honest our academic scores are the thing that let us down the most throughout the year. So, the Sensei Trophy and the Clan Shield are the two things we need. We always do quite well at Quidditch and I don't think that the Dragons would be happy if you tried to take Miss Steiggson's place on the team, and I know that the Turtles are needing a Seeker as Miss Hami, is a Chaser, really and is having to play in the position and it's to the Turtles detriment. No offence Bo." Master Ken said apologetically.

"No offence taken Zan. It is true we need a Seeker and Miss Hami would really be of more benefit playing in her natural position. So, if you would be happy representing Turtle in Quidditch and dueling, and Dragon in everything else we could potentially make it a really even matched year this year and give Phoenix a really challenge trying to win the Quidditch cup this year. You alright with that Zan?" Master Bo asked.

"Yes, that's fine with me." Master Ken replied knocking his beer back. "Right I'm afraid I'm going to have to make a move. I've got a year eight defense class. Are you alright seeing yourself out of the Dragon's Lair, Bo?"

"I'll come with you Zan. I must be getting to my class as well. The Quidditch season is starting soon Mr. Potter so the team will need you at practice. I won't tell them that you are joining the house team because I'd imagine that you would want to do that yourself." Master Bo said before draining his glass, taking to his feet, leaning into Harry, and whispered conspiratorially "You might want to get used playing on the Dragon's training pitch as well as the Turtles as it will help give you an advantage if we ever get drawn on the Dragon's pitch." He gave Harry a wink and patted him on the arm as he followed Master Ken out of his quarters and Harry ducked upstairs to get changed into his practice gear and head down to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

 **12:25hrs Tiger Land, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

"I can't believe... I can't believe that I got put in a group with Egg. The guy is so fucking dumb. Do you know how he suggested we find out what our potion was?" Mio asked the eleventh year.

"What?" asked Sapporo.

"He said that we all just take a swig and see what happens." Mio answered in disgust.

"Huh well Marco the prick said that Riko Rei of Dragon should drink our potion to see what it is since she's a NOMA born, so no one would miss her if it was something poisonous. That guy makes me sick." Tai Taylor said in disgust being a half blood and his mother being a NOMA as well.

"Yeah you two and Fu got the short straws massively." Goro said as he ladled some Pho into his bowl.

"Definitely. Cadogen Ryan makes my skin crawl." Fu said giving a violent shiver.

"He's always been a bit of a creep." Ling replied as she took a bite of her noodles.

"The three of them have always been really annoying but not to the point where they would openly start spouting their bile in class though... What is Hermione doing here?" Li Mali asked excited causing the rest to turn and look to the door of the dining hall. Li and Mio jumped to their feet, dropping their chopsticks, and quickly moved across to wrap Hermione in a hug who was looking quite teary and had a sad smile on her face.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Mio asked stepping forward and hugging Hermione who had started to cry as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm a Tiger now and I've come to stay here in Tiger Land." Hermione replied into Mio's shoulder as Li hugged her from the side and rubbed her back.

The group looked at Hermione and saw on her back that the crest on her blazer confirmed that Hermione was a Tiger as the rest of the clan animals were missing from her uniform and they all started talking at once about her having chosen their clan.

"What? You're a Tiger. You mean that you have picked to become a Tiger? That's brilliant, where's Harry? Why are you crying?" Li asked confused as the rest of the eleventh-year Tigers came across and welcomed Hermione back to Tiger. She stepped back from Mio and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Hi guys." Hermione greeted with a sniff to the rest of the Tigers before explaining that Harry wasn't able to come back to Tiger land as his magic had picked Turtle and Dragon as his clans.

"That sucks." Jürgen said, "I was hoping that he'd replace Tai as Seeker." he added jokingly and trying to keep the smile off his face as the Tigers laughed.

"Hey!" Tai exclaimed indignantly, "What do you mean replace me?!"

"I'm only kidding Tai chill out." Jürgen replied while laughing.

" Zip it you two. Welcome back to Tiger Land, Hermione. Come have some lunch and tell us how you and Harry have picked different Clans. There is no way I thought you and Harry would pick different Clans." Chen commented as he transfigured the chopsticks where Hermione's seat had appeared out of nowhere as well as a place setting.

"Well I can't tell you how it happened because of the truth or dare magic but I would like some lunch as I'm starving." Hermione replied.

"I'm assuming that Harry not coming to Tiger with you is why you are upset?" Mio asked. Knowing that would be the reason Hermione was looking so devastated about coming back to Tiger Land. She knew that the older witch was crazy about her best friend and hadn't been happy with the Dragons, and that she didn't trust Hester Steiggson around Harry. It was obvious to all and sundry that Hester fancied Harry.

Mio thought maybe Hermione had cause for concern because when Hester wanted something she normally got it. "Which Clan is Harry staying at then?" Mio asked softly.

"He's staying with the Dragons for now, but I'm hoping that he's going to go back to Turtle Island and get away from Hester and Rosa. You should have seen the smirk on her face when we found out that Harry and I were in different clans now." Hermione replied while feeling sick as she remembered the look of triumph on her face when Harry had finished saying goodbye.

"Well let's eat and you tell us what you can about it before the magic stops you." Hilde suggested as they all started making their way back to the table. The chatter throughout the dining hall at Hermione's sudden appearance with her trunk caused the level of excited chatter amongst the lower years to increase.

They started talking over lunch and Hermione was starting to give them details about her and Harry's trip to the Phoenix Nest after getting them to promise that they wouldn't say anything about what she was about to tell them. They were interrupted by the arrival of Lulu, who came sweeping into the dining hall and landed on the table in front of Hermione. She was hooting in rapid succession as if she was talking and filled with nervous energy as she hopped around the table and Hermione tried to take the letter tubes off her leg.

"Lulu could you hold still?!" Hermione demanded as the owl looked at her blinking. As Hermione got the letter tube off her leg, Yogi landed next to Lulu hooting and boo booing rapidly as Lulu shuffled round and turned her back to him. Yogi hopped around the table trying to look at Lulu as the female owl appeared angry with Harry's owl.

Deciding to leave the two of them to sort themselves out Hermione took the letter out of the tube and it expanded and she opened the letter recognizing the Gringotts' seal on the letter and wondered which of her account managers would be writing to her.

 _ **Dear Hermione,**_

 _ **How is school going in Japan? Are you having a good time and doing lots of fun things?**_

 _ **England hasn't been the same without you and Penny, and we miss you. We are like the three musketeers and we are missing our Aramis.**_

 _ **I have some really exciting news and we wanted to keep it a secret for as long as we can because we didn't want to get our hopes up and it not come to fruition, but Penny and I are in Japan. I know crazy huh.**_

 _ **We are staying at a hotel in the Banzai Bazaar called 'The Panama Palace' and we wanted to know if you fancied meeting up this weekend as we worked out that it is your weekend off from school.**_

 _ **I'm going to be free on Sunday and Penny is off on Friday if you are able to meet up that would be really great to see you and see how you are getting on. I've got some more news for you as well but I'd rather tell you in person, if that's ok?**_

 _ **Write back asap and let us know if you can meet and we will work out the details.**_

 _ **Love Fleur and Penelope**_

 _ **X**_

Hermione's face broke out into the biggest smile. It was some of the best news she could have received after such a rough day and she reached into her bag to get her writing materials so she could send a reply because she was really excited about meeting with Fleur and Penelope. "Lulu, whatever you're angry with Yogi about can you sort it out quickly, please? I need you to take a letter for me soon." Hermione asked her owl. She saw when she looked up that Lulu was pressed up close to Yogi apparently having made up quite quickly as they both hooted happily at her.


	85. Chapter 85 - Shocks & Schedules

**A/N:- Hello, Hello Hello and welcome to Chapter 85 My Rabid Readers.**

 **Well I've been pumping out the chapters this last week and keeping Goldzar pretty busy with editing and bouncing some ideas back and forth on the chapters I've sent him and playing about with the upcoming chapters and what is going to be going down. So I've tried to put a few little bits in and this chapter has the answer to a cliffhanger, a little quidditch, a couple of moves being made or hinted at as the fun and games start to develop a little bit and things might not being as they appeared to be...**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter though and I hope you all enjoy reading it and thanks for the reviews and the PM's over the last week as always any comments and feedback I get is always appreciate. Even though I'm mainly writing this for me I am trying to make you all happy. Unfortunately I lost a reader this week who feels I just go on too much. I feel a bit sorry that they feel like that but I'm not going to apologise for it, you all by now I'm sure know how much work and time myself and Goldzar invest in this so I make no apologies for it.**

 **I know there wasn't a whole load of reaction to Harry and Hermione getting outed as having Lord and Ladyship's but the reaction is going to come in waves and this chapter will hopefully show a little of why there wasn't such a big reaction straight away. I've not been able to put up the complete profiles of the female characters on my profile page yet but it would have given please clues.**

 **I've had some really nice PM's this week from all over the globe and I've tried to reply to all of them as well as keep writing my story going. I really appreciate the effort everyone is putting into PM's and things to me and I've tried to reply to everyone at every message but if I haven't it's not me being rude and I'll make a bigger effort and go through my messages again and try and reply to you all again.**

 **So I shall leave you to chapter 85 (Eighty bleeding five!) and the poll that is up on my profile page at the moment will be getting closed as the result was that most of you would prefer me to release as and when a chapters ready, rather than stick to a regular release schedule. I'm taking this into consideration with Goldzar and for the time being I'll be putting up the original poll of who you'd want to slot into a potential wife slots as the 130 of you that voted so far certainly through up some surprise names into the mix.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 85 – Shocks  & Schedules**

 **20:15hrs Monday 15th August, Pearl Hall, Pett Bottom, Canterbury**

"What are you doing here?" demanded a stunned Tracey Davis.

"Tracey that isn't the way to greet our guest." Benjamin Davis almost hissed at his daughter who was stood in the door way to the dining room looking stunned.

"Hello Tracey, I see you're surprised to see me." greeted the other wizard in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Tracey asked again.

"Tracey don't be rude. Offer our guest a drink." Agatha gently reprimanded her daughter.

"I don't want to appear rude but why are you here?" Tracey asked curtly as her father caught her eye and sent a clear message that she was embarrassing him. Tracey had learned not to embarrass her father over the years. "Would like a drink?" she added in a politer tone.

"Thank you yes. I suppose I should have a glass of this wine that your father has opened for us." The Wizard replied, saluting Benjamin with his empty glass as he held it to his side for Tracey to fill up as if she were to serve him.

Tracey entered the room proper and spotting the bottle of wine sat in a decanter on the table. She snatched it and started filling up the wizard's glass. Thinking on her feet, she took the opportunity while filling the glass to spill the red wine of the cuff of the wizard's crisp white shirt.

"You stupid girl! Do you not even know how to pour wine into a glass? You've no idea how much this shirt cost." The wizard snapped at Tracey. Her face hardened instantly and just as she was about to retort and rebuke the wizard about how dare he speak to her like that and especially in her own home.

Before she had the opportunity to do so however, Agatha stepped in, "Forgive me daughter, she's normally not so clumsy when it comes to entertaining guests. I'm sure that she would love to apologize for the accident before I take you somewhere so you can clean up." Nicole said smoothly staring daggers at Tracey as the wizard in question got to his feet.

"Thank you, Mrs. Davis, that I think would be the best, although I think maybe an apology after I've cleaned up would be more appropriate." The wizard replied as he stared hard at Tracey. He passed her and she stared back just as hard as Nicole led the wizard from the room towards the nearest bathroom apologizing for Tracey and insisting that the wizard call her Nicole for the evening as Mrs. Davis makes her feel old.

As the door to the dining room closed Benjamin jumped to his feet and approached Tracey his eyes hot with anger. "What do you think you are doing?" he hissed at her.

"What am I doing? What the hell is he doing here Dad?" Tracey fired back equally as hot.

"He's here because he said that he wanted to meet with us to discuss a proposal and hopefully come to terms. He said that he wanted you to be here as you're a vital part of the proposal he wants to discuss." Benjamin replied his face unreadable.

"So why am I here if he's wanting to talk business with you?" Tracey retorted.

"Well I'm assuming because he was in your year in school that he wants a familiar and friendly face here to help him relax and attest to his character for him." Benjamin responded guiding her to her seat and pulling it out for her.

"But we weren't friends in school Dad. Surely you know that. It seems a little suspect and Daphne really needs me right now as well. Her dad's received a betrothal proposal for her and she's now got to get married before she turns twenty-one or Gerald says that he will have his paterfamilias taken off him and given to his brother." Tracey said with angst.

Benjamin pulled a face and snorted "Really? Who told you that?"

"Daphne did." Tracey replied.

"Well I think maybe Daphne misunderstood whatever they were talking about." Benjamin commented giving a silent chuckle.

"No, she didn't. Her dad called her to his study and showed her the betrothal contract offer that he had been made and when Daphne said she didn't want to get married to him she made her dad destroy the contract and promise to let her find her own husband." Tracey explained.

"And what Gerald told her that she needed to find someone before she was twenty-one or else he'd lose his paterfamilias to his brother?" Benjamin asked skeptically.

"Yes. That's exactly what he said and he swore that he wouldn't accept a betrothal contract offer for her hand without discussing it with her first." Tracey replied quickly, before adding, "That's why I need to be with her now rather than wasting my time listen to you and him," Pointing at the close door her mother and the wizard had walked through, "blowing sunshine up each other's arse while trying to sort out a business arrangement."

"I understand that Tracey but he specifically asked for you to be here. I don't know yet what it's regarding as he was late for dinner. He was meant to be here for seven thirty but he rocked up at eight o'clock and didn't even apologize for being late. Your mother was in a right tizzy fit as she had to change her cooking plans." Benjamin explained as he heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Now please Tracey be nice to him. He's a guest in our house and if he does make a business offer to us that is worth considering, then it might be beneficial for us as a family." Benjamin said to his daughter almost pleadingly.

"Alright I'll be nice, but he makes my skin crawl. I want you to know that I'm not happy and that you're going to pay for this later. I don't understand what he's got to offer because his family are known for skinning animals where as you and mum love them. So, I can't imagine that you've got anything in common with him business wise anyway. Why's he even here? Shouldn't his father be here doing business negotiations anyway?" Tracey asked. She knew the wizard in questions father was his idol as he'd kept going on and on about him for years at Hogwarts.

"His father has died recently, possibly as a result of the Battle of Hogwarts and he has assumed the mantle of the head of his house now. So, you are to address him as Lord unless he states otherwise and be polite." Benjamin replied quickly and quietly as the door opened and Nicole led their guest back into the room whose eyes immediately sought out Tracey, who got to her feet and produced a curtsey at the young wizard.

"My humblest apologies my Lord Nott for the accident with the wine. I'm not normally so clumsy, I'm normally a lot more graceful." Tracey said in the sincerest sounding voice as she lied smoothly as she observed her former class mate with disdain, while smiling politely.

She looked at Theodore Nott and checked out the wizard who thought that he could ensnare her beautiful friend Daphne with a betrothal contract. She looked at the shabbily dressed wizard who, while wearing smart looking robes, looked all faded and worn like it was his best set of robes and he'd warn them every day for years. They were meant to be black but looked a strange kind of tinted green that happens to clothes as they age and are repeatedly washed.

He was skinny in build and had the build of boy but the height of a man. He was about six feet one inches tall and had pasty white skin topped with a greasy center parted mop of straight hair that was almost slicked down onto his scalp. He had a large hooked nose that looked like a parrot's beak above a wispy thin moustache, that he clearly wasn't able to grow properly, that sat above a thin pair of lips and teeth that were too big for his mouth and stuck out on a slight slant.

He really wasn't a good-looking wizard at all, and should count his lucky stars that he was from an ancient and noble house because he would struggle to charm any witch with his looks, and if he didn't have a well-known family name and wealth then he might never get a witch to marry him.

Theodore Nott was the opposite of Draco Malfoy in many ways. Although he came from money like Draco did, he didn't flaunt the fact and was very frugal with his money where as Draco spent his like it was burning his skin in his pocket and had to get rid of it.

Draco believed in having the best of everything and Theodore, or Theo as they all called him in Slytherin, had the best of everything but normally after it had started going out of fashion or everyone had had them for a few years. For example, his broom when he was at Hogwarts had been a Nimbus 2000, however Harry had got that in first year and Draco had got the 2001 the year after. Theo got his Nimbus 2000 when they were in their fourth year and everyone was obsessing about Harry's Firebolt.

Another difference between the two Slytherin's was that Draco liked to be the center of attention with all eyes on him watching him do what he was doing. Whereas, Theo preferred to be in the background pulling the strings and using others to fulfill his plans and not draw any attention or heat onto himself.

However as much as they were different, they were also so very similar in many ways. Both of them had an over inflated sense of self-importance. They believed being heir apparent to their family line gave them the god given right to treat people, and especially women, like crap. A lot of the boys in Slytherin were actually not bad guys, but Tracey's year had been an absolute nightmare as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were all going to be heads of their respective families one day being either the eldest son, or in Draco and Theo's case, the only son in their families.

They were all massively sexist, not particularly talented when it came to magic, although Malfoy and Nott had a good skill at potions and Charms work, but they both fancied themselves as some sort of world class duelist and were constantly boasting about their dueling prowess.

All the girls in Tracey's year could easily kick most of their arses in a duel, and that was how most of them had managed to keep away unwanted advances from the boys in their year. It had been quite sad growing up in Hogwarts and seeing the other houses have interaction between the boys and girls in the year and see them befriend each other and, in a lot of cases, even date.

The girls in Slytherin had slim pickings when it came to finding a decent guy. Most other houses wouldn't go near them because of the stigma about Slytherin. When they had been sorted, the sorting hat had debated about whether to put Tracey into Slytherin or Hufflepuff, but had decided to put her in the snake pit because he could see the ambition burning inside Tracey to prove herself and make something of herself in the world, which was something she got from her parents.

Daphne, when she had been sorted, had confessed to Tracey and Pansy that she had nearly been sorted into Ravenclaw because of her wit and intelligence and had been placed in Slytherin because she had ambition to make a success of herself in the future under her own steam. Pansy had told them that the hat hadn't even thought about it with her and said she was Slytherin through and through and that she was made to run that house.

For the Yule Ball, during the Tri-Wizard tournament, Pansy had been forced to go with Draco and she'd had a horrible time, whereas Tracey and Daphne had leapt at the chance of going to the ball with two boys from Durmstrang. They had both been nice guys, reasonably good looking, and well what can a girl do when an attractive older boy invites you into the gardens for a romantic walk, other than allow nature to take its course.

Theo Nott, she remembered, had taken a second year to the ball no less and had ignored the ribbing from Draco and the rest of his cronies. The younger girl had been ecstatic to be given the chance to attend an older students' ball as no one under fourth year was allowed to attend unless invited by an older student, and other than Ginny Weasley the young girl was the only other student not fourth year or above who attended the ball.

Tracey remembered that she was a pretty little girl and had seemed to be quite cheerful and outgoing considering she was in Slytherin, and didn't seem to be very reserved considering that Slytherin girls tended to keep themselves quite quiet in the common room and only livened up in the dorms or in the communal grounds.

She couldn't remember the girl's name, but remembered that after the ball whenever she had seen the girl later that year, she seemed to be a lot more withdrawn and quiet, and seemed to be a lot more stand offish with everyone. This had caused Tracey and Daphne to wonder what had happened and Pansy had even tried to help the girl and ask her if she was alright, if she wanted to talk about it.

The girl said that she was fine and didn't need to talk about anything, although Pansy suspected that Theo had done something to the young girl and had threatened her with retribution if she divulged what had happened. Even Professor Snape had talked to the girl as her friends had told him something was up, but he didn't appear to have much joy getting anything out of her either. Tracey wondered whether they would have been better off trying to get Madam Pomfrey or Professor Sprout to talk with the girl, as Professor Snape wasn't exactly the most approachable of teachers.

"Well your apology is accepted Tracey and I have to admit I was quite surprised at your error. I've always found you be quite graceful from our time at school together." Theo replied looking over the dark-haired witch.

"That's very kind of you to say so Lord Nott." Tracey replied pulling her cardigan closed and doing up the buttons covering the small amount of cleavage that was on display. She was now regretting not putting on that monstrosity of a dress her mum had found her, but it was good to know her mum was trying to protect her from Theo's gaze.

"Ah come now Tracey we've been to school together for seven years. I think you can call me Theo in front of your parents, there is no need for that much propriety. Is there Benjamin?" Theo asked as smoothly as he could as he looked at the Davis family elder.

"Absolutely not Theo. Shall we be seated and enjoy some of this wondrous meal that Nicole has been preparing for us?" Benjamin inquired, motioning for Theo to take a seat at the position on his left while Tracey took her position on her father's right facing Theo as Nicole entered the room with a fine-looking array of dishes levitated behind her as she entered the room.

The dishes landed and moved around into position along the table with the roast beef joint along with the carving knife and two-pronged fork finished between Tracey and Theo but nearer to Theo. Being a guest he was expected to carve for everyone.

"This looks delightful Nicole." Benjamin congratulated smiling fondly at his wife who returned his smile with one of her own.

"It looks fantastic mum." Tracey added as she looked across at Theo who was looking at the beef like it was hippogriff dung and she caught his eye and nodded towards her mum as if to ask him if he was going to say anything as he looked at her with a vacant expression on his face. An uncomfortable silence stretched out between them, no one said anything and Tracey stared harder at Theo. It was bad manners to be offered guest rites of carving so that the beef was cut was his desired thickness and he got the prime pick of the meat and not compliment the cook for their efforts.

Nicole pretended not to notice the lack of etiquette displayed by the young wizard who picked up his glass and started taking some large gulps of wine as he smacked his lips. "I say Benjamin have you got something of an older vintage? This wine I find is a little sour for my taste." Theo asked of Benjamin who felt a little offended by the wizard's rejection of his wine choice, and put on a false smile as he replied that he'd get something from a different vineyard and slightly older that might be more for his taste.

"Excellent!" Theo exclaimed slapping his hand on the table loudly causing the cutlery to jump, "How about you carve this meat for me Tracey? While your father goes, and gets the wine and your mum dishes me up the rest of my plate." He added pompously.

"You've been offered guest rites Theo, you're meant to be the one carving the meat and then you are meant to dish everyone else's meat up accordingly to status. I thought you were from a pureblood family surely you understand proper table etiquette?" Tracey replied bluntly to Theo.

"Tracey!" Nicole admonished quietly but with a hard edge to her warning tone.

"Don't assume to lecture to me Tracey." Theo snapped harshly, "Have you grown up in a pureblood family?" Theo asked sarcastically and as Tracey was about to retort Theo snapped out, "No you haven't as your family aren't from an ancient and noble house, are they? So, don't think that you can lecture me on how a pureblood should behave when I've been raised in an ancient and noble house and bred properly."

"Now wait a minute, don't you think you can talk to me like that and try and belittle my family as if you're something special because of what your last name is." Tracey snapped back.

"It's because of what my last name is that I am special Tracey dear." Theo retorted patronizingly

"How about we take a moment to cool our tongues and spend them on a different line of conversation?" Benjamin asked smoothly trying to defuse the situation when he really wanted to give the pompous younger wizard a kick in the arse as well as a piece of his mind for firstly insulting himself through talking down about the wine and his family's status in society, and then disrespecting Nicole's cooking and hard work and his belittling of his family, along with patronising his daughter.

He wanted to find out what the young wizard wanted and what this proposal was, and he ideally wanted to do it quickly. From the look on his daughter's and wife's face, the young wizard would be lucky to make it out of the room alive with the way things were going.

"I think that would be a good idea. Theo, how about you accompany me to the cellar and pick out a bottle of something that you think would be better suited to your pallet? If you don't like this, then we need to get you something of a different vintage." Benjamin asked diplomatically getting to his feet as Theo got to his feet as well to join him.

"I think that is a good idea Benjamin. Although I doubt you'll have anything, but it can't hurt to look." Theo replied as he was led from the room. As the door closed Agatha cast a charm at the door so that she and Tracey wouldn't be overheard.

"You understand why I put that awful dress on your bed for now!" Agatha exclaimed to her daughter whose face looked like thunder and she looked close to exploding.

"I understand and I want dad to get him out of here. Why are we even entertaining that rude prick?" Tracey shot at her mother.

"He thinks it's in regards to a business proposition that he has for your father, and if you can keep your cool long enough without throttling the horrible little shit then your dad will find out as quick as he can before sending him on his way. I say we dish this up and get him out of here as quickly as politely possible." Agatha explained to which Tracey nodded as Agatha motioned for Tracey to carve the beef while she dished up the rest of the plate.

Tracey took up the knife and carving fork and started slicing half centimeter-thick slices of perfectly cooked beef that she put three of which on both Theo's and her father's plate and two on her own and her mother's. Agatha dished up the rest of the plates and put them in everyone's places as Tracey poured herself a glass of red wine and took a sip to find that it was one of her father's more expensive bottles of wine and for Theo to dismiss it as bitter showed that the skinny greasy wizard didn't really know what he was talking about as it was delicious.

Benjamin came into the room his face looking slightly flushed and looked like he was choking out a retort as Theo followed talking in his bored sounding droll voice "I can recommend a couple of suppliers for you to start a proper wine collection Benjamin and get you some proper vintages. Although I suppose on second thought they might be a bit pricey for your taste. They don't really sell anything for less than fifty galleons a bottle. Although this Brass Bender's scotch should be sufficient for tonight."

"Well you're welcome to it Theo. It's not normally something I drink a lot of." Benjamin replied fuming inside as the bottle of Brass Bender's had been an anniversary present from Gerald Greengrass for Agatha's and his twentieth wedding anniversary. He had been saving it for the next time the Parkinson's and Greengrass' came over the for night and he, Gerald and Peter would congregate in his study having a smoke and some scotch. It was his favorite scotch and at a hundred and sixteen galleons a bottle, he didn't buy it very often and for this little shit to come in and help himself to it was causing him to have to use every fiber of his being to not throttle the new Lord Nott.

"Well shall we eat?" Benjamin asked taking his seat as he raised his still full glass of wine and said "To the new Lord Nott."

Tracey and Agatha repeated the toast as they raised their glasses and Theo gave them all a slow nod each of appreciation and then started eating as he looked round and saw that the Davis' all still had their glasses raised in the air expectedly. They were waiting for Theo to make his toast in return to them, which he apparently had forgotten as he had taken an overlarge mouthful of beef and green beans and was noisily eating the food with his mouth open and his lips slapping together noisily.

Agatha pulled a disgusted face at the wizard's eating habits, and Tracey had to stifle a laugh as she had been telling her mum for years that Theo, Crabbe and Goyle had the eating rituals of primates. Theo seemed to sense that everyone hadn't moved as with a mouthful of half chewed food, he raised his almost full glass of scotch and toasted what they thought was, "To gracious hosts." before he started attacking his dinner again.

They raised their glasses and took a sip of their drinks and started eating their dinner as well. They made small talk over dinner about Quidditch, developments at the ministry and the new people that were getting put into positions of importance at the ministry. Theo was very critical of 'The New Ministry' as it was being called in the prophet. He wasn't happy with the Wizengamot not having full power over whom was appointed to the head positions of the departments and that the power to appoint department heads had fallen under the remit of the new minister.

Theo had also spent a lot of time talking about the Exceeds Expectations marks he'd received in his Potions and History of Magic NEWTs. Although, he felt harshly treated with his acceptable in Defense Against the Dark Arts, or Dark Arts as it had been called in his final year in Hogwarts, and Transfiguration. Tracey suspected it was because he spent more time practicing the Dark Arts, than learning how to fight them.

Agatha had asked if everyone wanted dessert and Theo had made a dramatic showing of taking out a large gold pocket watch out his pocket and checked the time. "I don't think so Agatha, I've got another pressing engagement that I need to attend somewhere else and I need to be there in about ten minutes. So, I guess I best get into the reason why I decided to come over to your home." Theo replied the last slightly hesitantly and he looked around as if to suggest it that home wasn't an appropriate word.

Tracey was fuming and was ready to retort when she felt her mum's foot press firmly against her calf to signal for her not to bite.

"By all means, please go on as I'm curious as to what you have to propose." Benjamin said, his hands grasping the table edge firmly as he was getting to the end of his tether with the pompous young wizard.

"Well obviously, as you are aware I've ascended to my Lordship after the demise of my father after his unlawful arrest and incarceration in Azkaban. They sent me notification last month that he had died while under questioning." Theo stated to the surprise of the others in the room.

"He died under questioning? I'm confused as to how that was possibly. Was he unwell?" Benjamin asked befuddled as to how he'd have died under questioning as the Dementor's from what Peter and Gerald had told him from the Wizengamot meetings they had attended after Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort were not currently at Azkaban after choosing to side with Voldemort during the wall.

"From what they told me my father managed to overpower one of the wizards interrogating him and take their wand. As he tried to fight his way out of the prison, he was struck with a reducto curse to the chest and was dead before the healers got to him." Theo replied to the gasps of Tracey and Agatha.

"I know, it's horrendous the way they treated him, that they wrongfully arrested him, and tried to detain him under frivolous charges." Theo said as he took a moment to compose himself as he hadn't intended to inform them of anything to do with his father and needed to keep a lid on what had happened.

Benjamin knew that they weren't trumped up charges at all and that Arcadius Nott had been rumored to be a muggle torturer and rapist for many years but they'd had difficulty getting the charges to stick. That, however, had been until he was caught red handed by a pair of aurors who had been tipped off that Arcadius had kidnapped two young muggle girls from a muggle town near Macclesfield in Cheshire where the Nott family lived near.

"Anyway, as I was saying I've ascended to my Lordship and I have decided that every Lord needs a Lady and I came to deliver this." Theo said as he reached into his pocket and brought out an envelope with a dark grey ribbon and wax seal on it that he handed to Benjamin who took the envelope nervously and pulled out the parchment as Tracey looked on horrified.

"What is it?" asked a worried Tracey at the talk of him looking for a Lady. She was confused as she had only just been talking about

"It's a betrothal contract?" Benjamin said slowly, "I thought you had a business proposal to make to us, not a marriage proposal."

Theo laughing a light wheezy laugh, "A business proposal ha ha, Benjamin whatever gave you that idea? No, no I've come with an offer to help raise your family's status not lower my own by going into business and dealing with owls on a daily basis."

"Tell me what's wrong with owls, Theo? They are one of the smartest magical animals in existence." Agatha inquired defensively as the Davis family had opened the owl emporium in Diagon Alley over a century ago, before they had founded the business people used to have to catch and train their own owls.

Benjamin had received an Outstanding in his OWLs and NEWTs in Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts and she herself had received an Outstanding at OWL level and an Exceeds Expectations at NEWT level. It was during care of those magical creature's lessons, as they were the only two taking it to NEWT level from their year, that the former Slytherin and Hufflepuff connected over their love of magical creatures and away from the rest of the students and inter house stigma that they fell in love.

"Oh, nothing is wrong with owls they serve their purpose, I suppose. Although I'm not sure being associated in a business capacity would be beneficial for the status of my house. With this though I'm giving you the opportunity to have your house's reputation improved by association with my mine and it would give a beauty like Tracey a real family name of her own to help elevate her standing in society. Surely you must want your daughter to become the best she can be and becoming Lady Nott would certainly do so." Theo explained with an arrogant chuckle.

"You've got to be joking!" Tracey shouted out shaking in anger and completely shocked by the arrogance and insulting nature of the boy as she had to mentally restrain herself from getting up and punching the ugly wizard on the nose.

"You see look she's excited at the prospect already. Look I've really got to get going, but you can use one of those owls you love so much to notify me when you want to meet to confirm the terms and accept my offer. I suppose my thanks for dinner are in order and I'm sorry that you're being denied the pleasure of my company for the rest of the evening.

I think maybe next time when we meet to go over the finer details of the betrothal agreement that we maybe go out for a meal. That beef was overcooked for my pallet and a lack of decent wine to wash it down with was quite worrying. Right must be off and I'll hear from you soon." Theo said dismissively as he got to his feet and started making his way quickly to the sitting room followed by Agatha who was initially caught flat footed in her seat. She wanted to give the young wizard a piece of her mind before he had chance to disappear.

Agatha got out of her chair as Theo reached the door leading to the sitting area and fire place and pushed his way through it quickly. Agatha broke into a little run to catch him up as she went through the dining room door that closed with a loud bang behind her.

"Well this evening certainly turned out a lot differently to how I expected it to. Still an offer of marriage already in the bag and from an ancient family with a Wizengamot seat no less." Benjamin said keeping his face straight as he laughed internally as he saw his daughter's blazing gaze turn to him like an eagle spotting her prey from the sky and prepared to swoop. He decided it would be worth winding her up a little.

Tracey recoiled instantly at hearing that comment and was on her feet with her hands planted on the table in a blink of an eye, "Are you fucking kidding me!?" she asked hotly her voice raising, "There is no way I'm marrying that perfumed lanky streak of piss. Did you hear what he was saying at all tonight dad? He was the rudest, arrogant, bell end I've ever had the misfortune to meet." Tracey screamed.

"He wasn't that bad compared to a lot of purebloods and reminded me a little of Lucius. A little vocal in things he didn't like perhaps but other than that…"Benjamin drifted off swallowing a smile that was threatening to steal onto his face as he pretended to be reading the shoddily written betrothal offer from Theodore Nott again. His daughter's face went a shade of puce he hadn't seen in a while and she looked ready to burst with anger.

"Wasn't that bad! WASN'T THAT BAD! If it weren't for mum telling me not to react you'd picking pieces of his bucktooth face out of the wall by now. I can't believe you sat there and let him say those things about you, mum, and our family and didn't say anything." Tracey stated, dismayed that her father hadn't said anything to defend his family from the malicious and petty things that Theo had said.

Benjamin was just about to reply when Tracey jumped in ahead of him without giving him chance. "Have you forgotten that his family were Death Eaters as well? Seriously Dad what is going on in your head inviting a Death Eater's son into our house?" Tracey almost shrieked at her dad.

"Tracey calm down and for Merlin's sake lower your voice, he might still be here." Benjamin replied waving her shouts down in case Theo was still in the sitting room. "No, I haven't forgotten his family were Death Eaters and I didn't invite him, he invited himself. He had a note delivered by house elf saying he was going to be here at half seven and that dinner would be lovely. The arrogant little shit.

The reason I didn't react to what he was saying or hex him to high heaven is because he's from a very prominent pureblood family that hold a lot of political sway still, and who are one of the sacred twenty-eight. Murdering him in my own home would hardly be a prudent thing to do.

I know he's a rude and arrogant little shit with absolutely no manners, but being his wife would elevate your standing in magical society. You'd be a Lady of an ancient and noble house Tracey, which is something that I can't give you as Grandma Pat was a muggle and I'm a half blood." Benjamin explained as he saw Tracey's eyes harden as she listened to him.

"Let me say this quite clearly so that you understand me Dad, I…do….not…want…..to…and….will….not…marry….him. " she said slowly as Benjamin started a retort Tracey cut him off knowing that her father was a tough negotiator if she allowed him to build up a head of steam.

"Don't dad. I don't care about being part of an ancient and noble house or becoming a Lady in magical society. When I marry I just want to marry someone that I love and care about, want to be with and who wants to be with me, because they love me and not because they want anything to do with your business or political gain or whatever.

I don't give two figs for having people bowing and scrapping to me because of what my last name is. I mean sure it would be nice to have our family line intertwine with an ancient and noble house, but why on god's green earth would you align or associate yourself with a well-known dark family?

Seriously dad being associated with the Nott family is as bad as being associated with the Malfoy's, Lestrange's, Rowle's, Carrow's or the Yaxley's. They've all had convicted Death Eaters in their families during the war. Even thinking of aligning our family name, that you've always worked so hard on keeping out of the fighting, is just stupid.

What would Grandpa Artie say if he knew you were thinking of marrying me off to a Death Eater's son?" Tracey inquired, staring daggers at her father hoping that mentioning her Grandpa would stop his mad line of thinking.

"You're Grandpa would say that you should listen and to trust your father and not embarrass him in front of people. Look Tracey I don't want you to marry just anyone either, but I've always had dreams of my little girl getting the respect of the wizarding world that she deserves to a level the likes of which myself and your mother never could. You must have seen from our business dealings that the ancient houses get a lot more respect and have more power than newer houses like ourselves and get things done a lot easier." Benjamin explained to his daughter.

"But you're trying to sell me off like I'm some sort of commodity and like I'm not more important to you that selling a sack of potatoes. How could you want me to be married to someone as physically and characteristically grotesque as that?" Tracey asked her eyes starting to well up as she pointed at the door as her mother came in and sensing the mood in the room assumed that her daughter wasn't calling her grotesque.

"That isn't true darling. You, Roger, and your mother mean more to me than anything in the world and I want to see you happy. There is no way on god's green earth that I'd allow that greasy haired little puke anywhere near my baby girl. I was only joking about you possibly marrying him, but what I'm saying about the political and life style gains you'd receive by marrying into an ancient house are true.

Just because we aren't accepting the Nott proposal, doesn't mean that we can't use it to our advantage though Tracey. If we let word of this slip out, then I can't imagine that he'll be the last eligible pureblood wizard who wants your hand. I mean you're a beautiful and clever girl and how could any wizard not want to be with you." Benjamin explained, taking his daughter's face in his hands as he looked into her eyes and felt his heart break at seeing tears forming in them.

"It's not selling you off Tracey. I'm trying to protect your future and wanted to see what Theodore is proposing to make sure that you are going to be happy for the rest of your life, so I have something to measure it against. I've never had anyone approach me to marry you before." Benjamin said and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"That's still selling me off though Dad. You're saying you care about me but you can't because you are using me as a bargaining tool, it's just that you're trying to get a higher bidder." Tracey countered breaking down and crying as her father wrapped his arms around her and tried to sooth her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Tracey your father loves you, he wouldn't use you as a means to getting ahead in business or something. He wants you to be happy and in love, we both do as we married for love when we fell for each other against my parent's wishes. You knew that the possibility of having an arranged marriage or a betrothal offer was always something that could happen. You're father just wants to consider all options when considering your future and your future happiness." Agatha explained while rubbing her daughter's back. Her eyes searching Benjamin's, to her husband's sad eyes, echoed in her feelings as it broke her heart seeing her daughter crying.

"What about what I want? Did you know he went to the Greengrass' and put an offer to marry Daphne first?" Tracey asked stepped back from them both and wiping the tears away from her face smearing her makeup as she saw them both shaking the heads as her sadness at her situation was quickly being replaced by anger.

"Well he did, so I'm not even Theodore Nott's first choice just a backup. Daphne's Dad showed her the betrothal contract and she destroyed it. She refuses to marry him and they discussed it. Gerry is allowing her to find her own husband by the time she's twenty-one and I'm sure that they will work something into an agreement to anyone she marries about continuing their family name.

We aren't a noble house and you've got Roger to continue our family name. So why can't I marry someone I love? Who wants to be with me rather than some horrible person like Theo who just wants to make me some sort of trophy wife. Why couldn't I do the same as Daphne and make my own choice and find my own husband?" Tracey argued valiantly.

"Tracey, we aren't agreeing to anything I'm just seeing what your options are." Benjamin retorted defensively.

"Very good dad, but why can't I decide who I want to marry just like you got to do? Like mum got to do and from what I overheard yesterday Roger is getting to do? Why is it me that's getting used as a pawn and having the most important decision of my life made for me? If you think that you're going to sign me up to some rude, ugly sicko like Theodore Nott then you've got another thing coming." Tracey argued loudly as she turned on her heel and throwing off her father's arm as he tried to stop her leaving. She left the dining room and then ran to the back door of the kitchen, pulled it open sharply causing it to bounce back, and slam shut with a bang as she disappeared outside.

"I'm not really going to pick who she is going to marry Aggy as I want her to find someone she wants to marry but that it be the right person for her. I just want her to think about it from more adult perspective rather than just a young girl's point of view of the world, where all every girl dreams about meeting and marrying their true love." Benjamin sighed as he put his head in his hands and tried to dry wash the tension out of his face before he went on. "Life doesn't work like it does in those stories girls read, and as you've discovered having the right family name can get you what you need in life a lot easier as people in our world respect a name more than a person. Look at how much better your life could have been if you had married someone from an ancient and noble family like your mother wanted you to." Benjamin said sadly.

Agatha moved forward and enveloped her husband in a hug before she cupped her husband's cheek and pulled his face back to looking at her as she saw the pain in his eyes. He had always felt, but never said to her, that he didn't feel good enough for her and she had seen it over twenty years of being together that everything he did was to try and make her happy or give her everything she wanted.

"Listen to me Benjamin Davies." Agatha said softly, "I love you and I love my life and our two wonderful children, our lovely home, and I really wouldn't change what we have built together for anything in the world and especially not for a different surname. Ben you've worked so hard trying to make me happy and making sure I have the best that you can provide for me, and I love you dearly for trying to be the man you think I want you to be. But sweetheart I love you for the man you are and always have been. I don't need the fanciest things or to have the most money or anything else and our little girl doesn't want that either.

She just wants to be happy and in love like we are. You must remember all those times when we were having our date night, we'd end up dancing in the sitting room together, and we'd always spot her on the stairs watching us laughing and dancing together." Agatha said stroking her husband's face gently and looking into his dark brown eyes as they recalled the memories.

"We always used to have to tell her to go to bed." Benjamin added with a smile breaking onto his face as he laughed softly at the memory.

"That's right and what did she always used to say?" Agatha asked. Her heart melting at seeing her husband's handsome face and his eyes sparkle with tears as the happy memories came to his mind.

"She used to flick her hair back over her shoulder and say 'I'm going as I don't want to see you two snogging anyway. Yuck!'" Benjamin laughed.

"Yes, she did the little monkey. She used to sass us, but can't you see Ben that she's grown up watching us in love and wants to have what we have for herself. I think you should give her a few minutes to cool off and then go after her and tell her that you're not going to force her to marry anyone. You don't want her going to France angry or feeling betrayed by us Ben.

I know you want what you think is best for our baby girl but she's a woman now and we have to let her make her own choices." Agatha said while reaching her hands behind her husband's neck and pulling him down into a hot and hungry kiss.

"However, did I get so lucky to have such an amazing wife?" Benjamin asked Agatha.

"I don't know maybe you were fed liquid luck as a baby. Now tell me how we're going to get back at that little shit for insulting the Davis family?" Agatha asked her husband who grinned wolfishly at her.

' _Merlin I love this woman,'_ Benjamin thought.

* * *

 **14:45 Thursday 25th August, Eleventh Year Dragon's Quidditch changing room, Dragon's Lair, Mahoutokoro**

Hester, who was getting changed into her Quidditch gear in the eleventh-year Dragon changing room, couldn't keep her eyes from flicking to the magic curtain that crossed the middle of the changing room splitting the girls' and guys' section. She had been thinking about cancelling the curtain and opening it so that Harry could look at her getting changed and vice versa.

She couldn't believe that he still hadn't said anything about that memory phial she had left under his pillow for him. She had been positive it would have stirred a reaction from him, but it seemed like nothing happened. Not even a blush or any cute little embarrassed awkwardness or something from nothing. Nothing, zilch, diddly squat!

He hadn't even mentioned it and she was beginning to worry, and also kind of hope that one of the house elves had cleaned his trunk and thrown it out. Although, that thought was relieving and scary in the same instant. Scary because depending on where it had been thrown out, it could make any wizard in the schools day on finding it, and relief because then Harry wouldn't have seen it and that was the reason he hadn't mentioned it. Not because he wasn't turned on by what she had left him or not attracted to her.

She knew that there were girls in school that liked Harry a lot, such as Rosa. They had both had a conversation about how to seduce the English wizard and had even made an attempt the night he helped them with their Defense homework and they had all fallen asleep together in his trunk. She's had overheard Gosia Potiszska and Trixie Popowitz of Phoenix Clan talking in the girl's bathroom next to the Transfiguration classrooms, talking about how Stacey Wong had been a nightmare in the Phoenix Nest, because she was ordering all the students around trying to impress Harry Potter in case he stayed in the Phoenix Nest by making sure it was spotless all the time. They had aired their suspicions and predictions that the Chinese witch fancied Harry and was going to try and make a move on him once she got to know him better.

They'd been talking about how he'd grown his hair out into a long Ponytail on that day which, made him look super sexy and that he was looking hot, and how they wouldn't have minded taking on him and Hero that day as Hero also looked good enough to eat as well. She'd also been sat in the library one afternoon when she had heard Akiko Yuki and Yoko Hami of Turtle clan talking about how they wanted Harry to play Truth or Dare and how they could convince him to play as they'd love a little one on one time with him.

She'd even hear three of the squares in Tiger Clan talking about how good a kisser Harry was before class in Harry's second week in school and Hester knew that they had seen her trying to listen in and she assumed that the three girls were just winding her up. She couldn't believe that Harry would kiss Hilde Stormcrantz, Fu Naomi or Ling Au. No, she was sure they were just trying to have her start a rumor and then tell the truth that they were making it up, to make her look foolish so she had instead kept her own council and assumed it was a trap.

So, the competition for Harry's affections was heating up with the other clans and she was relieved that at least none of the girls in Dragon would make a move on Harry. No, of that she was quite confident.

 *****Flashback** to 12:00hrs Thursday 25th August, Dragon's Lair, Mahoutokoro**

Erin and the rest of the Dragons made their way into the bedroom corridor noticing that Hermione's room had now magically disappeared and she thought how she was going to miss the English witch. She really had been very clever and made homework a hell of a lot easier. She, Rachel, and Riko had got a lot closer to Hermione while Harry had been in the medical tent. Hermione had been beside herself about Harry getting hurt for her in Dueling class.

Everyone, bar Hester and Harry, had entered the Dragon's Lair feeling a bit downhearted that Hermione was now officially a Tiger. They had all been convinced that both Harry and Hermione would pick to join Dragon Clan.

Erin entered the room to see that some post had been delivered and a large envelope had been slid under her door and she knew it would be latest edition of Witch Weekly. Her mum had got a job as the chief editor for the Asian edition of Witch Weekly about fifteen years previously, and she and the family had moved from South Korea to Japan so that her mum could take up the position.

Every week before the magazine was due for printing, her mum always sent her the first copy off the press so that Erin had an advantage over everyone in the school for any gossip or articles. She got the magazine delivered at least a day before release. Erin loved having the magazine available first before it went on sale to the masses on the Sunday of every week. It gave her the opportunity to get the gossip circles going straight from the beginning and increased her popularity in the school no end being on the pulse of celebrity gossip.

Erin took off her school uniform and dropped them where she stood as she went to her wardrobe and changed before lunch. She got ready quickly and decided to have a quick flick through the magazine just in case there was anything juicy to get the heads up on ahead of everyone else in school.

She tore open the envelope and the magazine slid out to display a young European wizard wearing some smart robes with his arms crossed over his chest looking confident. No actually he was looking cocky as if to say "Come and have a go if you think your hard enough". He caught a quaffle thrown from no where and then threw the quaffle up in the air did a quick spin and caught it without looking as he completed his spin and grinned before giving her a wink.

He wasn't a bad looking wizard by any means but not normally the sort of wizard who made the cover every now and again. The magazine headline read 'Lord Weasley-Slytherin: Brixton Bulldog's newest star.' with a subline of 'One third of the golden trio finally speaks out'.

Erin sat down on the edge of her bed and started flicking quickly through the magazine to the article, hungry for more information as the media always referred to Harry and Hermione as being part of the golden trio, whenever there was an article on them. It was a stupid nickname their little group had been labelled while at Hogwarts and Rita Skeeter had latched onto the name and it quickly caught on. Most of the time the articles were dominated by Harry but Hermione had been mentioned more than Ron, who Erin had been surprised to learn was Hermione's boyfriend.

She found it odd that Hermione had a boyfriend because it was obvious to her that she really cared about and was in love with Harry. Any girl could tell that she was mad about him just by the way she looked at him and spoke about him. Erin was eager to hear some information about her two new friends and started reading.

Suddenly Rachel knocked on her door and stuck her head in through the gap.

"Come on slow poke I'm starving, are you ready yet?" Rachel asked her keen eyes spotting the magazine her friend was currently engrossed in. She stepped into the room and made her way to sit next to her friend who still hadn't acknowledged her. "Oooh new edition?" she added again being ignored, which caused Rachel to assume that the article must be really interesting. Rachel leaned into her friend and started reading the article as well.

"Buddha's bollocks" Rachel suddenly exclaimed as she got to the part about Harry being a Lord of four houses back in Britain as her eyes devoured the rest of the article. "Holy crap am I reading this right?"

"I can't believe neither of them have said anything about this, this whole time that they've been living with us. I mean they are heads of houses and are a Lord and Lady!" Erin exclaimed, stunned as she turned to look at her friend.

"Not just that they are head of multiple houses. Look, Harry is head of the Potter Family, a family named Black, Ravenclaw and one named Peverell. Didn't we learn about Ravenclaw and Peverell in History of Magic? I knew that Ravenclaw sounds familiar!" Rachel added as she looked back at the article.

"That's what I thought! I obviously recognized the name Dumbledore, who wouldn't? I thought Hermione was NOMA born though. So, how is she part of the Dumbledore family? I had the same reaction when I read Hufflepuff. I'm sure I've read about a witch named Hufflepuff." Erin replied tapping the article where it mentioned Hermione.

"You two ready yet? The guys are already changed and heading down to the dining hall, and are already talking about the Potions groups. Emre is talking about how he's going to knock Cadogen Ryan out if he lays his hands on him again. I think Harry and Hester have come back in as I could have sworn I heard Hester making an announcement in the common room." Riko called from the door and saw Erin and Rachel exchange a look toward each other. She crossed the room to look out of Erin's window to the common room below and seeing the blonde-haired witch ordering everyone up to the dining hall, if her hand gestures were anything to go by.

"So, what was that look for?" Riko asked her two friends as she turned around to look at them. Rosa was passing and looked in through Erin's now open door to see the three witches stood talking and came in the room to join in the conversation as she thought they'd already be on their way to lunch.

"Have a look at this." Erin replied tossing the magazine to Riko. Rosa, her curiosity getting the better of her, moved across to Riko and read the article with her. As the girls were reading the article the girls heard Hester and Harry entering the bedroom corridor. Hester was giggling at something Harry had said.

Erin got up and stuck her head out of the door and asked Hester if she could borrow her for a few minutes. Hester, looking a little put out, suggested to Harry that he go and get some lunch in the dining hall with the rest of the guys and she'd be down in a minute.

Harry dropped his bag off and started making his way down the corridor again and into the stairwell as Rosa and Riko both let out surprised gasps in the room behind her. "What's up Erin?" Hester asked as she turned into Erin's room and saw Rachel seated on the bed and Rosa and Riko stood near Erin's window reading what looked like the next issue of Witch Weekly.

"Oh, we having a meeting or something I didn't know about?" Hester asked jovially as she turned to see Erin look both ways down the corridor before closing the door to her room, sealing the five girls in. "What's going on?" Hester added uneasily.

"Have a read of this." Riko replied passing the magazine to Hester who started to read the article as Riko turned to Erin and Rachel and asked "Why didn't they say anything?"

"We don't know, we were just talking about that before you came in. From the looks of that it's not just a house each that they are head of, but several. I mean Harry, it appears from that, is head of four separate houses." Rachel replied.

"That means he's got four separate bloodlines to continue if he wishes and means that he can have four wives if he wanted." Rosa said before adding, "Well if Britain works the same way as Spain."

"It's how it works here in Japan. But Hermione it says there is a Lady of Two ancient houses and could have two separate husbands as well if she wants to continue her lines or she'd have to have what three kids if she wanted to continue The Dumbledore and Hufflepuff lines as well as her husbands if she only married once." Riko replied.

"Does that name mean anything to you lot? Hufflepuff, I mean. I know I've heard it somewhere before but I can't remember whether it was in History of Magic or not." Erin asked the others eagerly.

"Hufflepuff…. Hufflepuff. Yeah it was in History of Magic when we were learning about witches and wizards in the last two thousand years who have made the biggest impacts on the wizarding world….." Rosa started to reply as she stared at Hester who was slowly looking up from the Magazine.

"That's right she was a witch in Britain who…. Who was one of the founders of Hogwarts." Rachel squealed excitedly as the information popped into her head.

"Yes, and there were three others as well. There were two wizards and another witch and one of them was called Slytherin and that article mentions that Ron needed to speak with Harry and Hermione when they got back from school about the changes he wants to make to their curriculum so one of the other ones must be Harry. Was the other wizard called Peverell? I know I've read the name Peverell before in something." Riko said excitedly.

"No, the other wizards name had something to do with a magical creature. What house did Harry and Hermione say they were in at Hogwarts?" Erin asked.

"Gryffindor." Hester said still reading the article. "The other witch was called Rowena Ravenclaw." She added distractedly.

Erin who had been reaching for her bag to get her assignment scroll out to search for her old assignment where they had learned about them slapped her thigh, "That's it. Rowena Ravenclaw and that is why our Stig is Head Girl." She added beaming at Hester.

"He can have four wives?" Hester asked looking up slowly from the article.

"Yeah he can." Riko replied with a grin, "Although I think that might be why they've both kept it quiet. Can you imagine what the girls in this school will be like when they find out that he's a Lord and head of four different houses? It's bad enough watching girls swooning all over guys just because they are older or attractive."

"I've heard a lot of the girls in the years below in bathrooms and between classes talking about him like he's a piece of meat and how they are planning to get his attention." Rachel chipped in.

"Oh, come off it Rach like you'd say no to a bit of sexy time with Harry if he asked you." Erin retorted with a grin as Rachel's cheeks colored.

"Like you wouldn't?" Rachel deadpanned back getting a similar reaction to her friend.

"Si, we all would but fortune favors the bold, yes? It's only those with the guts to approach him that would even stand a chance." Rosa replied running her fingers through her hair thinking about what she could to try and get some alone time with Harry. ' _Hmmm maybe suggest working on our potions assignment together away from the rest of the group?_ ' She thought to herself.

"Do you reckon that is why he really came here? To find a wife or wives?" Rachel asked out loud getting shrugs off the rest of the girls who were all looking around thoughtfully.

"Like any of us have a chance. You've seen the way he is with a certain Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff. None of the rest of us would get a look in." Riko scoffed killing the mood.

"Speak for yourself Ray Ray. When I want something, I get it and that can be a warning that you can pass through to anyone else you hear of talking about making a move on Harry." Hester interrupted giving them all a meaningful look. "Listen he clearly doesn't want news of this getting out, so for the time being don't mention it to him. He's had a rough day and you can see he's not thrilled about Hermione being a Tiger now and he doesn't need us acting all weird and differently around him." Hester commanded to the group thinking how she could use this information to her advantage. He clearly didn't want people knowing about his titles and things so maybe she could let him know that she didn't care about any of that and that she knew but she wanted him for him.

Yes, having a famous, good looking, and powerful boyfriend was one thing, but having a hereditary title as well just made the prospect of being with Harry even more appealing to the Finnish witch.

"But Hester this article is coming out this weekend." Erin protested, "Every witch who reads this and has a subscription is going to tell everyone and they'll all start acting differently towards him."

"Well in that case then we best start making sure that they don't have the opportunity to get to him then and we run some interference then to keep anyone from trying to steal away my man." Hester replied.

"Your man?" Rosa scoffed.

"That's right… He will be mine." Hester replied looking around the group.

"Oh, yes... He will be mine." Rachel said with a giggle remembering a line form a film she had seen her older brother and his girlfriend watching once. "What it's a line from a film." She added defensively as Hester turned a hard look on her.

"He's not your man Hester. He's fair game and with T or D going on this year, everyone is going to get a chance at him. You saw the flirty behavior Bronwen Eirwen has been putting to him since they got drawn together. If you think she's the only one who's going after him then you're deluding yourself or did you forget the little present we left for Harry in his trunk?" Rosa asked not backing down or flinching under her friend's gaze.

"Hey you two. I know you might be better looking than us, but don't think that we can't turn the moves on if we want to." Riko commented with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah that's right, he might prefer the quieter type and what little present did you leave for him?" Erin added cheekily implying that Hester and Rosa were the opposite.

"Oh, come off it Ray Ray my darling. We both know that compared to me, you Asian girls are like the moons rays all calm and sweet. Whereas what that boy needs is hot burning Spanish fire and heat, that yours truly will be providing for him. As for the present we left for him well that would be telling and we don't want to give you any ideas." Rosa grinned at the three Asian girls who all Harrumphed.

"Well you never know we could all end up with him. From what Hester says from Seeker training he certainly knows how to handle his broomstick to keep four of us happy. One for each house." Rachel said breaking down into giggles.

"Hmmm well for the time being we just need to try and keep treating him as normal. Otherwise he'll end up going to the Turtles and it will diminish my chances with him." Hester explained. "Come on I'm starving so let's go to lunch." She added as she made her way to the door and put her hand on it. "Baggsy sitting next to Harry at lunch." She said quickly flashing them a grin.

"I'm sitting on his other side." Rosa added quickly.

"We'll see about that. First one there gets to sit next to him." Riko countered as she ran to the door followed by Rachel hot on her heels. Erin grabbed the magazine and hot tailed it out after the shrieking and giggling girls in a race to sit next to Harry

 *****End Flashback*****

Hester pulled her gloves on finishing getting ready and saw that the rest of the girls were all in their quidditch practice gear and she picked up her broom and wand and waved it in the air flicking the curtain separating the two halfs of the changing room to reveal most of the boys had already got into their quidditch gear but Emre's bare bottom was pointing in the girls direction causing them to all wolf whistle as Emre let out a yelp and hurriedly pulled his pants up.

"Right well now that I feel sick after seeing Emre's bare arse I think I'll meet you all on the pitch when you're ready and we'll pick teams for a mini game." Hester said stowing her wand and making for the exit as the boys all laughed at Emre's embarrassment and teased him about how he should always get his bottom half changed and ready first and not the other way around.

* * *

 **Shortly after:**

Harry had turned out of the dive with Hester hot on his heels as he chased the snitch from the roof of the cave and shot between Sunny and Riko as they were passing the quaffle to each other beneath them. Harry swerved left trying to avoid a viciously hit bludger from Trevor, who had sent a bludger careering towards the two Dragon chasers before leaning over his broom and chasing after Harry along with Hester. The bludger was hit back by Erin Sung and Harry heard a thud and yelp from Hester as the bludger found its mark.

Harry was learning first-hand how good the Dragon beaters really were. They hit the bludger harder than Harry had ever seen Fred or George Weasley hit it, and they had been the best Beaters that Harry had played with or against. Quillaq Kankook and Trevor Startlegnash were the first team beaters and Erin Seung, while slim and slender, was an amazing shot and generated a really good amount of power behind her hits.

Harry was sure that he was going to have some bruises across his back because of her later on. Harry flew towards the goal posts under Rosa Sanchez's goal where the snitch hovered teasingly waiting for Harry and Hester to get it. Harry didn't chance a look back but could feel Hester very close behind him. As he approached the snitch and was just about to take his hand off his broom to catch it, the snitch suddenly shot upwards. Harry heard a 'Yes' of satisfaction from Hester as she would be at a better angle to turn upwards and would most likely overtake him catch the snitch before Harry. The reason for that was because the angle the snitch had moved off upwards. It was almost vertically and towards him, he would have to do a wider turn and go around the thick tree like base of the goal post and would be pursuing her as well as the snitch.

Hester really was a brilliant Seeker and he'd learned from practicing with her and Tai Taylor that the Seekers job at Mahoutokoro was more than just hovering above the pitch or chasing the snitch but also involved getting involved with the chasers from time to time and handling the quaffle. In the rules of the game the Seeker was allowed to handle the quaffle, but any goals they scored directly were not counted towards the teams score.

He had quickly learned by observing Hester that a shot thrown on goal, that bounced off the keeper or another player, before going through the hoop was classed as a goal. The deflection was classed as not having come from the Seeker.

It added another layer of interest to the game for Harry as well as more interaction on his part, which he enjoyed. It meant he had to keep his concentration levels really high, if he decided to get involved in the Chaser action. That was because not only did he have to keep his eye out for the snitch, as well as watching what the other teams Seeker was doing and keeping his eye out for any bludgers coming his way as it normally was in a match. But also, meant that he had to keep his eye on the Keeper and other Chasers as well as the quaffle, so it really pushed his concentration levels to the max.

However, Harry was determined for Hester to have another disappointment as they were playing first to five captures and so far, Harry had managed to get the score to four catches each. Harry had learned the hard way that the Dragon's Lair Quidditch pitch wasn't just enclosed and darker that caused it to be harder to see, but also because of the little tunnels in the ceiling leading off to different places in the mountain that the snitch wasn't necessarily always going to be hiding or zooming around the pitch and could make its way up the tunnels.

Hester having an intimately better knowledge of the tunnel system had made her first two captures without having to go into the tunnels as she knew where the tunnels led to. So, rather than pursuing the snitch into the tunnel, Hester had allowed Harry to take a wild ride through the narrow tunnels in pursuit of the snitch, while Hester just went and circled where the snitch would be coming out giving her an easy capture.

Harry had managed to get his first two captures with the snitch being in open play on the field amongst the other players where his brooms speed had been of a much bigger benefit. Hester, on occasion, had pursued Harry into the tunnels chasing the snitch and Harry had discovered that certain tunnels forked off in different directions and Hester knew which ones led where. So, as she and Harry were neck and neck in the tunnels chasing the snitch, she would barge Harry shoulder to shoulder sending him down the wrong tunnel and when he came out the other end of the tunnel he would see a gloating and grinning Hester holding the snitch for him.

Harry had made his last third capture by anticipating Hester's barge and had done a heightened barrel roll where his knee pads had scrapped the roof of the tunnel. As he inverted himself over Hester, she moved across and missed him, causing her to shoot off down the wrong tunnel and Harry to pull himself out of his roll by putting on a hit of speed and capturing the snitch in the tunnel where it was restricted on where it could go.

Harry's fourth capture had been by following Hester when the snitch had disappeared up one tunnel and not shooting off after it but instead marked Hester as she moved towards another tunnel exit and he managed to beat her to the emerging snitch.

This snitch however was the deciding capture and Hester thought that she was going to win after the snitches sudden change in direction. Harry had other plans as he decided to try a move he'd been practicing on his pitch back at Potter Manor in the summer that he had dubbed 'The Raven's Twist'. As he sped towards the goal post, having shot passed the snitch, Harry performed a forward roll with a half twist and took his right foot off the foot rest. Keeping his eye on the goal post, allowed his foot to hit the hard wood and his knee to bend as it took the weight and momentum of his sudden change of direction.

He bent his knee to make sure that it didn't snap and took the strain of the halting of his momentum into the muscles on his leg while pushing his magic into the Firebolt. Leaning on it flat, with broom pointing upwards towards where the snitch had gone, he kicked off the goal post and shot off and upwards.

Harry let out a whoop of excitement as the practice he had put in paid off, because he had performed it perfectly. Even though his leg felt a bit jarred, he got foot back onto the stirrup of his foot rest. He was elated because he hadn't lost any speed and had shot off like a bullet out of a gun using his brooms natural speed as well as his magic to push it off quickly.

Hester, having had the better angle to go upwards, had done a gentler pull on her broom to send it skywards. She was grinning as she knew she would win the game because Harry would have had to go around the goalpost in order to maintain his speed, and even if he managed to turn tightly around the four-foot-wide goal post, he'd still not be able to catch the snitch before her.

Hester let out a yelp of surprise as suddenly Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere directly in front of her with his broom and front facing her as they were both stretched out going vertically on their brooms and she risked taking her eye off the snitch as she saw his broom and body swinging quickly towards her because of the angle they were coming towards each other at.

Harry's front connected with Hester's trapping their brooms between them and the force of the impact got an 'ooof' from both of them, but unfortunately for her knocked Hester backwards so that she started off towards a backwards loop taking her away from the snitch.

Cursing, Hester had no choice but to pull back harder on her broom to try and complete the loop quicker by making it tighter, which she managed to do but felt a strain in her lower back as she wrenched her broom closer under her.

Hester managed to complete the loop as her ponytail whipped back off her face and she saw just in time to see Harry wrap his hand round the snitch and shout out in celebration as he swerved off so that he was level with the ground with the snitch in his hand.

Hester set off after him and came up level with Harry and clapped him on the shoulder as she came level. "How the hell did you manage to get around that goalpost so quickly?" Hester asked him.

"Oh, just a new move I've been working on in case I ever need to change direction quickly near the goalposts." Harry grinned at her as he started to glide towards the ground and jumped off his broom as his feet landed on the gravel of the Quidditch pitch.

"That was wicked Harry." Riko exclaimed as she landed next to Harry and he saw the rest of the yellow robed Dragons land and all stated their feelings of being impressed with the move he'd done.

"Cheers Ray Ray. Just something I've been working on you know." Harry shrugged modestly and ran his fingers through his hair and ruffling it up again.

"It was seriously clever. I thought Hester had you and that you'd lose time and speed going around the goal post. Wherever did you think of the idea for that?" Trevor asked while grinning at Harry. He could see Hester was the only one not impressed as it had caused her defeat and Hester Steiggson did not like losing.

Whenever Dragon Clan lost a Quidditch match Hester was in a bad mood for days and the rest of the clan, and especially her classmates, had learned to not do anything that might incur her wrath.

"I was watching the muggle, sorry NOMA Olympic swimming in the summer and saw that the swimmers did this thing called a tumble turn when they got to the end of the pool and had to turn back. I thought it would be an interesting idea to use in that sort of situation or against a stand where the snitch changed direction quickly." Harry explained getting nods from the half blood or NOMA born students and vacant expressions from the pureblood students.

"Well can I see it? I'd like to see exactly what you did so I can be prepared for it next time." Hester asked.

"Sure, I suppose, but I might not be able to pull it off as smoothly as I just did it then." Harry replied mounting his broom. He hadn't broken it to the Dragons yet that he was going to try and get on the Turtle Quidditch team as Seeker and, even though this was one of his secret moves that he'd been working on, he had decided that he wanted to try and create his own signature moves just for the hell of it really and because he'd had time on his hands and could fly for his own enjoyment.

Harry gained altitude and went into am angled dive like he'd just been in with Hester as he shot towards the goalpost and performed the maneuver again perfectly earning a round of applause from the Dragons, who told him they were really impressed with it and that he should show that to Master Yoshi. It would earn him clan points as the Quidditch Master loved new ideas and moves.

Hester said she wanted to try it and mounted her broom determined that anything Harry could do, she could do as well. However, Hester didn't manage it so well on her first attempt as her foot skimmed off the side of the goal post and caused her to fall off her broom in a heap onto the floor and Harry was certain he heard a snap. Harry shot towards the ground and landed a little harder than as stone chippings flew up around him as his feet hit the floor.

"Hester, are you alright?" he asked stooping down to the blonde witch who had rolled onto her side and was gingerly touching her wrist. Harry could see that Hester's wrist was broken without having to have it examined as the bone was poking through the skin outside her arm and blood was coming out.

Hester had gone really pale in her face, almost green, like she was going to be sick at the sight of her own blood and broken bone. Harry took her chin in his fingers and pulled it up so she was looking at him. "Don't look at it Hester, look at me instead." Harry told her firmly as she nodded.

"I guess that move is now classed in the dangerous seeker division then." Hester said with a grimace and bit her lip as the shock had started wearing off and the pain was kicking in and kicking in with vigor.

Harry chuckled at her joke and admired her courage at trying to laugh it off when it must be absolutely agony being hurt as she was. "I guess it should be. How are you feeling? You're looking a little pale. Don't look at it Hester, keep looking at me. Do you think you can walk if I help you up?"

"I guess I can. I'm a bit squeamish when it comes to stuff like gore. That's why I didn't like the look of any of those horror films in your cinema room. Owww it really hurts." Hester moaned as a tear escaped her eye and started rolling down her cheek.

"Hester, are you alright?" Rosa asked as the rest of the Dragons had arrived at her side.

"Yeah Hester I have to say that was a pretty spectacular crash and very unlike you." Erin added trying to push her way closer.

"She's broken her wrist, so I think we're going to have to take her to the medical tent." Harry replied wiping the tear from Hester's face and he kept eye contact with her as he had told her to look at him and not her wrist.

"Jeez look at it. The bone's sticking out the side of your arm and you're bleeding pretty heavily Stig." Sunny commented kneeling down next to rapidly paling Finnish girl.

"It's kind of weird seeing that you're human Stig. You never get hurt." Charlie Chung added as Hester stopped looking at Harry's face after Sunny's comment and looked at her wrist to see the bone had punctured the skin as was sticking out as a small but constant stream of blood was coming out of her arm.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hester announced before suddenly her whole body went limp as a stunner was fired at her from Rosa knocking her friend unconscious. Harry who was kneeling besides her managed to put his arm under Hester as she flopped to the floor and the asked Sunny to gently take her injured wrist and put it across Hester's body with a light sticking charm underneath it so it wouldn't come off or dangle freely when he picked her up.

Sunny did as instructed and summoned bandages from the eleventh year changing room, and while Hester was unconscious, packed the wound where the blood was coming from, and told Harry that it should stem the loss of blood for a little while but they really needed to get her to the medical tent so Master Zuki could treat her.

"Right got it. Could one of you put my broom up in the lounge for me while I carry Hester to the medical tent? I think I need to move quickly. I don't want her losing too much blood and if someone could let Master Ken know when they see him, that Hester probably won't be able to do her Head Girl duties tonight that would be cool." Harry explained as Sunny applied the sticking charm to Hester's hastily bandaged arm and then, gently as he could, laid it on Hester's stomach. Harry put his other arm under Hester's legs and scooped her up bridal style and started walking towards the changing room.

"I'll come with you so I can open the doors." Rosa called jumping to her feet and moving after Harry as Charlie Chung bent down and picked up Harry's broom, Erin took Rosa's, and Sunny picked up Hester's, and made sure that it wasn't damage.

"Harry, can I have a go on your Firebolt before I take it upstairs?" Charlie called after Harry who was moving quickly and had reached the door to the changing room under the tiered seats already.

"Sure, just be careful on it." Harry called back as he went through the door that Rosa had darted in front of him to open.

"Thank you for taking Hester to the hospital wing Harry. She'll be mortified that the rest of the clan are going to see her injured like this. She has this thing about not wanting to appear weak in front of anyone and she will hate the rest of the guys seeing her hurt, but knowing that the whole of Dragon has seen her hurt will really upset her." Rosa explained as she moved to the door leading out to the steps up into the common room.

"Why does she really care that much about it? I can understand that as I kind of have a similar thing to that. Although most people in my old school and my friends have seen me injured so many times that it can't be helped." Harry inquired. Understanding how Hester thought and felt a little closer to the girl as a result. Harry had hated appearing weak in front of people, be it emotionally or physically. He'd been quite good at not appearing emotionally weak with everything that had happened to him and he'd only really broken down in front of Hermione. She was the one person who he knew would never hold it over him or mention it again.

"Yeah, she really cares about it. She worked so hard on being, or should I say, appearing to be tough. It is part of the reason I think they made her Head Girl but once you get to know Hester you realize that she's actually really nice, really cares about what people think about her, and that she considers her image and reputation of high importance." Rosa explained.

"I see. Ok Rosa how are you for casting disillusionment charms?" Harry asked the good looking Spanish witch.

"I'm ok, I guess, why?" Rosa asked back hesitantly.

"Do you reckon you'd be able to cast one over Hester and me and that way I could walk through the common room and no one would see us?" Harry replied while thinking.

"I can try but I've never actually tried it on another person before, just objects, and a Tortoise. But not something as big as you and Hester. I'm not particularly confident if I'm honest but I'll give it a go." Rosa replied uncertainly.

"It's alright, don't worry I can do it. If you hold Hester's legs so I can use my wand." Harry said as Rosa stepped forward and supported Hester's legs. Harry fired his Eben wand into his hand and concentrating, cast a disillusionment charm on Hester and tapped the wand on her head as she slowly started disappearing before their eyes.

"Wow that's really impressive but can you cast one on me before you do you? Me walking through the common room in my Quidditch gear would still raise eyebrows." Rosa asked.

"Thanks I only learned to do this a year ago, and I've only gotten good at it in the last few months. Hold still because it's a bit of weird feeling when you have this done." Harry replied as he tapped Rosa on the head with his wand, before he did the same with himself. He decided to keep his wand in his hand in case Hester woke up and started feeling the pain again before he reached the medical tent.

He stooped and managed put his arms under Hester's legs and told Rosa that he had her and that she was light enough that he should be able to get her up to the medical tent without having to stop once they got out of the Lair.

"Ok, well I'll open the door and make my way to the exit as there isn't any more doors between here and the medical tent but I'll move people out the way as we go." Rosa said as Harry saw the door out of the changing area open and he started making his way forwards.

The climbed the steps passed a group of year nine dragon members who were doing homework in groups in the common room and Harry heard Rosa say 'me too' ahead about ten meters as she passed a group of year nine girls and Harry could hear that Rosa had quite a lead on him.

Harry quietly walked passed the girls who were talking in excited whispers about having seen Hermione walking up to Tiger Land and that her uniform was showing that she was only a Tiger now and that someone in the year above had overheard Hermione saying that Harry was a Dragon and a Turtle but was stopping at the Dragon's Lair for the time being.

Harry had to stifle a gasp as he heard the girls talking about wanting to get Harry in their rooms and do certain things of an adult nature to him before breaking out into giggles. Harry was amazed how witches all seemed to want him these days, and thought about how if he had known that he could have had this impact on girls when he was younger, that getting a date to the Yule Ball in fourth year would have actually been pretty easy if he had just asked a girl he liked who hadn't been asked.

When he thought about it though, there had been plenty of girls that had suggested that they would love to go to the ball at the time and he had been too focused on Cho at the time to notice and he'd even turned that poor Hufflepuff girl down before thinking. It had only been after he had seen her walking off that he had realized that it was Beth Jones who was the little sister of Megan Jones who was a Hufflepuff girl in his year and would have probably been a nice date as Susan and Hannah both said that she was really nice.

He made his way to the exit and looked around and saw it was empty. He called out to Rosa but didn't get a reply from her and decided that he couldn't wait and that he would just have to make his way up to the medical tent because Hester needed help.

He walked up to the medical tent and as his footsteps made crunching sounds on the loose stone path he saw the flap of the get pulled back by some invisible force and realized that Rosa must have run up here ahead of him to hold the tent flap open.

Harry entered the ward and made his way down to the empty bed on the right nearest Master Zuki's office and called out to Master Zuki, who he could see though the open door, was sat behind her desk. She looked up and seeing no one on the ward out of bed looked back to the note book she was scribbling in as Harry and Rosa called for her again.

"Who's there?" Master Zuki asked putting her quill down, rising to her feet, pulling out her wand, and holding it out in front of herself as if expecting someone to attack her.

"It's Harry Potter and Rosa Sanchez, we've brought the Head Girl, she's been injured." Rosa replied as Harry put Hester onto the bed and saw a shallow outline of her body where it dipped a little into the mattress.

Harry tapped his wand to Hester and took off the charm before doing the same to himself. "Impressive Mr. Potter. Now what's happened to Miss Steiggson?" Master Zuki declared and she started running diagnostic charms over the unconscious girl.

"She had a Quidditch accident and she's broken her wrist. The bone has punctured the skin and she's losing blood. One of the guys packed the wound to try and stem the flow of blood." Harry explained.

"Hmmm whoever packed this really didn't do a good job. It's a good job I'm teaching your year healing because this is awfully done." Master Zuki said shaking her head as she vanished the bandages and made tutting noises. "Poor girl, this must be really painful. Right Mr. Potter can you go and get some blood replenishing potion from the cabinet over there? I'm certain you're familiar with it after your recent stay here." Master Zuki asked giving Harry a teasing smile.

"Miss Sanchez, wherever you are could you go and get some bandages from the cabinet next to my office please?" The healer asked as she wanted both the teens busy so that they didn't have to witness the bones being pushed back and charmed into place. Quickly looking over her shoulder Master Zuki pointed her wand at the broken bone in Hester's wrist and with a tapping motion in the air the bone shot back into its original position. Hester's eyes shot open as a pained scream left her lips when she came conscious again and gripped the thick cotton sheet on top of the bed as Master Zuki's firm arm with it's hand on Hester chest held her down and prevented her doubling up in pain.

Master Zuki calmed Hester explaining that the painful part was over and that she just got to close and seal the wound, administer with some blood replenishing potion, some Skele-Gro, and if she needs it some painkilling potion. Also, that she will keep her in overnight and she will be up and right as rain for their Quidditch lesson the following day.

Harry and Rosa got the potions and bandages and put them on the table next to Hester's bed side. Master Zuki started going about her business-like a pro as Hester asked if she could possibly have a little painkilling potion because her arm was throbbing and it was making her feel sick.

Master Zuki administered the potion and Harry and Rosa noticed Hester's eyes immediately start to look droopier until her face took on a look of panic for a moment as her eyes opened wide. "Oh, my god the whole clan would have seen me being taken to the hospital wing." Hester announced and her cheeks burning in embarrassment at the thought of appearing weak in front of so many people.

"No, they didn't. Harry here cast disillusionment charms over us so no one could see us and only took them off once we'd got to the medical tent. The only person who knows you're here is the rest of the eleventh years and Goro over there." Rosa comforted her friend patting her shoulder with one hand while pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the senior Tiger prefect who was sat up in bed on the other side of the ward reading a scroll and making the odd wince of pain.

"Harry, you really did that for me?" Hester asked her eyes starting to go again as she gave him a small smile and blushed prettily.

"Yeah, Rosa said that you wouldn't like everyone seeing your unconscious and bleeding so I thought it might be a good way to move you." Harry replied dismissively. "I see the painkillers are kicking in and I think maybe next time you try performing the Raven's Twist that you maybe do it at half speed. I'll see you in the morning alright and I expect that you'll be up for a rematch in class." He added with a grin.

"Sure, thing Harry." Hester said with a yawn as the painkillers kicked in and she felt her self-slipping under.

"I'll leave you to say goodbye to Hester. I just need to go have a word with Goro. You alright if I meet you back at the Lair? I don't know how long it will take." Harry asked Rosa.

"No problem, but I don't mind waiting though if you want me to. Hester will probably keep me here for yonks." Rosa replied while winking at him.

Harry made his way over to Goro who was sat up in bed reading a scroll and on Harry's approached made a moaning noise as it he was in pain and doubled over like he had a bad pain in his stomach area.

"Hey Goro, what's happened to you? You Alright?" Harry asked the Senior Tiger prefect who was increasing his moans as if in agony with his eyes rolling around in his head as if he was delirious.

Goro rolled around a little looking round the room and seeing that Master Zuki was preoccupied with Hester Steiggson and was having Rosa Sanchez helping suddenly stopped moaning and rolling round and looked to Harry and gave him a wink.

"Alright Harry. I'm fine really I'm just in here trying to complete my dare in truth or dare and I thought Master Zuki would be my best shot." Goro whispered quickly with a wink.

"Your best shot at what?" Harry asked and saw Goro start trying to talk but looked like he was struggling to get the words out of him.

"Damn it I can't say. The magic is making me unable to say it and I guess I won't be able to tell you until you've played Trixie Popowitz or the game finishes. Although I will need to re-check the rules to see what happens if Trixie is eliminated and if the magic will let me tell you then." Goro replied in thought.

"Ah balls I see. How's Hermione doing?" Harry asked the younger Asian boy.

"I think she's happy to be back in Tiger Land, but I think she's gutted that you aren't with her if I'm honest." Goro replied while looking back over towards Master Zuki.

"Really. I'm devastated that we aren't in the same clan now. One of the major parts of coming to Japan was so I could spend loads of time with Hermione, just me and her you know? Now I'm only going to get to see her in class, the library or through our trunks.", Harry explained running his hand through his hair feeling a bit glum.

"Well you can always study with her and go to the Bazaar together. I know you can't get into Tiger Land now Harry but I think Hermione feels the same way. She said over lunch that she really wanted to spend all year you and her together. So, you're with the Dragons and the Turtles now then huh?" Goro asked.

"Yeah I guess." Harry replied following Goro's gaze and looked over to Hester's bed where Master Zuki was leaning over her and her mini skirt was showing her bum and her curves off beautifully. Harry thought to himself that if Madam Pomfrey had looked like that then he would have actually enjoyed his time in the hospital wing. The Mahoutokoro healer really was an attractive witch. "See something you like?" Harry asked Goro with a grin.

"Hell yeah. I think I could die happy if I was over there with those three around me. I mean Steiggson and Sanchez are just hot as you like and really sexy but Master Zuki. Well let's just say after bringing you in here and seeing up her skirt while she was working on you opened my eyes a lot more to her." Goro replied trying to sound casual about admitting he thought of a Master that way. "Just don't tell anyone I said that alright?" He asked suddenly.

"No worries you're secret is safe with me." Harry replied before deciding to get to the point of his reason for wanting to speak to Goro. "Hey, I wanted to ask you about that tattoo you got."

"What about it?" Goro asked sitting up a little straighter in bed.

"Well how did you finally decide that you wanted a tattoo on your body for the rest of your life?" Harry asked Goro.

"Well I have a pair of older brothers who got really into tattoos when they were younger and I found them fascinating. It's kind of like showing people what you're into or what's important to you on your body. It's like a piece of art showing who you are, isn't it?" Goro replied happy that someone was genuinely interested in talking about his tattoo as the Tigers had all told him he was an idiot for having it done.

"I see, so you're a Tiger and you want people to know that you were a Tiger for the rest of your life then." Harry replied thoughtfully.

"Well yeah I'm a Tiger right now but I might not keep it forever. I might decide to change it as I get older. For example, if I manage to get into the auror training program or healing school then I might change it to something relating to that or get another one." Goro replied.

"Whoa hang on a minute. You're talking about changing and getting rid of a tattoo. I thought they were like permanent as in you've got them forever?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Maybe if you went to a NOMA tattoo artist, but a magical one can remove tattoos no problem as long as your prepared to pay. It also has to be the artist that did the tattoo that removes it because it is formed from their magical signature and only they know how they did it and how to alter or remove it." Goro explained raising and eyebrow as Harry's face split into a grin so big it nearly touched his ears.

"What are you grinning at?" he asked curiously.

"So, let me get this straight you can get a magical tattoo done and make it as big as you like, but can get it removed again as long as it's removed by the person who created it?" Harry clarified trying to contain his excitement. Goro had potentially just handed him a key to winning his first round of truth or dare against Bronwen without having to actually sleep with her as he had been preparing himself all week to take the loss.

"Well pretty much, yeah. Even people that have grown up in the magical world have a misconception about magical tattoos. They don't have to be permanent and can't be removed but that's just ignorance as all magic has a counter." Goro replied and it struck a chord with Harry as he'd once been taught that exact lesson.

"Brilliant! Thanks, Goro, that's really helpful and you've just helped me massively. I can survive my round now." Harry grinned at the other wizard.

"Ah so you got my dare, did you?" Goro asked while chuckling to himself.

"Your dare? You wrote that?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yep, sure did. I thought that pretty much everyone wouldn't go through with having a tattoo for a game. They would think it was something they couldn't reverse, but keep what I told you quiet Harry. It could help me get some action with some of the girls in our year if that's the dare they've been presented with or my alternative in double dare rounds." Goro said with a wink.

"No worries I won't say anything. Good luck with whatever you've got going on here. I'm sure it's going to be an interesting tale when you can talk about it." Harry replied with a grin.

Harry started making his way back towards Hester's bed, but Master Zuki with a flick of her wand moved the screens around her bed blocking Rosa and Hester from view. Assuming that they were having some privacy probably so Hester could get changed if she was having to stay the night in the medical tent. "Master Zuki could you tell Rosa I'll be waiting for her outside when they're done?" Harry asked the healer who was making her way to check on Goro, who Harry surmised was faking symptoms for some reason so that he could stay in the medical tent.

"No problem Mr. Potter." Master Zuki replied focusing on her work and appearing to start running diagnostic scans over Goro who had gone back to moaning as if in pain again. Harry didn't know what Goro's mission was, but he was really hamming up the acting but Master Zuki didn't look like she was buying it.

Harry made his way to the tent flap to exit the tent and almost walked straight into Bronwen Eirwen as he exited the tent. "Whoa easy there Harry we nearly took a tumble there." she said holding his upper arms to steady him as he nearly fell.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? You alright?" Harry asked the auburn-haired witch.

"I'm alright thanks and I'm glad I've ran into you. I need you to give me your coin for T or D as we've only got three days left and I've not seen you all week other than when you helped me with my dueling stance. It's almost like you've been avoiding little old me." Bronwen explained fluttering her eyelashes at him and putting on a playful little pout and mentally chastising herself for being so flirty with him again.

"No, I've not been avoiding you at all Bronwen. I've just been thinking about my options and whether I was going to take you up on your dare or the one the game provided." Harry replied seeing shock register on Bronwen's face.

"What do you mean you're considering your options? You're not really going to make love to me, are you? I mean granted after that kiss I…. I wouldn't mind at all. You're a great kisser but we can't do it Harry. You've got to take the loss please." Bronwen asked her face suddenly looking a little panicked.

"Bronwen do you know that you are amazing at sending out mixed signals? In one sentence, you've just said you wouldn't mind sleeping with me and told me not to do it in the same breath." Harry asked chuckling to himself.

"I know… I know it sounds completely ridiculous but I've got my reasons. Look please, I'm begging you just accept the loss and then everything will be alright." Bronwen said shaking her head as if trying to clear her head. She wanted to tell him why she was sending him mixed signals. Yes, she was attracted to Harry and what girl wouldn't be, but she couldn't sleep with him and be part of what would happen as a result.

"Are your reasons anything to do with what's really bothering you Bronwen?" Harry asked suddenly turning serious as he moved them away from the entrance to the medical tent so that he would be able to see if Rosa came out and could interrupt them or overhear what they were talking about.

"Yes, but I can't tell you what it is Harry, I'm sorry. It would cause too much damage if you knew what was going on." Bronwen replied feeling completely trapped.

"But maybe I could help." Harry said looking the Welsh girl in the eye seeing that she wanted to say what was happening but was really trying to refrain from doing so. From what she was saying it sounded like Bronwen was trying to either protect him, herself or someone else. He didn't understand how her telling him what was going on with her would cause damage.

"You can help. You can give me your coin and that way at least for now the part of the problem can be averted." Bronwen said pleadingly.

"I'm not giving you my coin Bronwen." Harry replied while grinning. Knowing that he no longer had to and finding that it felt good to be in control of the situation instead of the situation controlling him. It was a rare feeling. Bronwen clearly thought that he was going to be sleeping with her and not get the tattoo and he couldn't resist teasing her a little bit.

Bronwen's face went a little pink as she blushed and she fanned herself with her hand feeling all hot all of a sudden at the thought of Harry wanting to sleep with her. "So, I suppose it's a good job I came up here then? I came to get my monthly potion." Bronwen asked her cheeks burning with embarrassment mentally kicking herself for revealing that.

"I guess so." Harry replied giving a little half smirk that Bronwen found made him look as cute as hell. "So, are you staying at 'The Panama Palace' again this weekend? If you are that could make things very handy. I'm going to the Bazaar this weekend with the Dragon's although I'm going in on the Friday, I might get a little lonely." Harry explained in a suggestive tone and wiggled his eyebrows at her. He tried to keep from laughing at the audible gulp that came from Bronwen as she swallowed looking nervous but kind of happy as well.

At that moment, Rosa came out of the medical tent with a big smile on her face and flicked her head to the right so that her long dark hair flicked up and over her head as her had made a sweep over her head pulling her long ringlets over to one side of her neck.

"Harry there you are, Hester wanted to say goodbye but I had to help her get changed and then you'd vanished by the time… oh what are you doing here Eirwen?" Rosa asked the smile leaving her face as her eyes narrowed.

"Just discussing my T or D round with Harry. He needs to perform my dare for me, not that it's any business of yours Sanchez, so why don't you run along?" Bronwen retorted her eyes narrowing as she stood up to the Spanish girl.

"Harry is coming back to the Dragon's Lair with me. He's a Dragon now, so any fleeting thoughts you had of taking him back to the pigeon's nest and try and work out how to fix your uniform, although seeing a badger on the crest is a lot better than that vermin you all normally sport, is not going to happen." Rosa replied coldly.

"Yeah well I'd rather have a badger on my uniform than that lizard you Dragons wear. So why don't you go and slither back under your rock with the rest of the lizards while Harry and I finish our conversation?" Bronwen fired back and made a shooing motion with one of her hands while the other was on her cocked hip.

"I'm not going anywhere." Rosa almost snarled as her Latin blood ignited after her clan was insulted.

"Whatever makes you happy Sanchez. Harry I'll see you at the weekend as la cucaracha here clearly isn't going to let us finish our conversation in private." Bronwen said to Harry as she turned her back to Rosa.

"What did you just call me puta?" Rosa asked hotly. Her temper chomping at the bit to be unleashed as Bronwen just rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder towards Rosa indicating that she was brushing off her argument and comments.

Bronwen then turned to the medical tent opening. As she was reaching for the flap, Rosa came up besides Harry blocking the gap between Harry and Bronwen. The Welsh witch turned around and said "Oh Harry by the way. What I showed you during our first meeting about truth or dare? I'll probably not have any with me the next time we meet." She gave him a sultry wink and disappeared into the medical tent.

"What did that bitch want and what did she mean about what she showed you during truth or dare?" Rosa asked Harry as he turned back with a little smirk on his face at Bronwen's comment.

"Want? Oh, she was just talking to me about T or D. I've still got to do my dare and she was just telling me to give in and give her my coin instead of doing the dare that she offered or the card provided." Harry replied as they started making their way from the medical tent along the path towards the Dragon's Lair and deliberately skirting the second part of her question.

"Don't back down from her Harry and just do the dare. There is nothing worse than giving a Phoenix member a win Harry. You are part of Dragon now, you'll soon see them for what they are. They are so sneaky and do everything they can to try and show us up." Rosa explained passionately.

"Ha you wouldn't be telling me not to take a loss if you knew what the dares were. Anyway, they don't all seem that bad. Just three of them seem like prats if I'm honest, but the rest seem alright." Harry said with a shrug. "Anyway, enough about that, is Hester alright?"

"I'd still never to lose to a Phoenix member no matter what the challenge. As for Hester she is alright, although I think she is disappointed that she's not going to be in the Lair tonight. It's your first official night as a Dragon and we need to celebrate. Listen Harry thanks for what you did for Hester by concealing her from the rest of the clan. She's always trying to appear strong and doesn't like to show vulnerability really and you doing that was really sweet." Rosa replied linking her arm through Harry's while stroking it with her other hand as she pulled him close so that their sides were pressed together as they walked.

"It is alright I can understand how she feels. There have been lots of times I've not wanted people thinking I was weak. I'm just glad she's going to be alright." Harry replied casually.

"Well I would like to thank you properly if you'll let me." Rosa said looking up into his eyes as he turned to look at her.

"You don't need to thank me Rosa." Harry replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I do. Hester is my best friend and she would have been really upset if the rest of the clan had seen her hurt. I'm the only person who has ever seen her cry and that was when her uncle died during an attack at his work place. So, if you would let me thank you properly how about not this weekend but the next weekend out of school I take you out? Just me and you, and I'll show you some stuff in the Banzai Bazaar that others haven't been to or seen before?" Rosa asked him and hoped that he would agree to going with her.

"You want to go out just me and you? Like alone?" Harry asked her hesitantly.

"Si, I just want to say thank you for helping with Hester and also for helping me with my defense work. I'm going to need more help with it. Plus, we're going to be doing our potion assignment together as well. So, we are going to be doing a lot of school stuff together and it would be a nice chance to let our hair down a bit." Rosa explained.

"Well… I guess you've got a point. We are going to be seeing quite a bit of each other although I can't guarantee a day yet. I'm going to have to check my diary. I've got some meetings and things being set up by my account manager at the moment, but when we get back I'll check." Harry replied reasoning and that it's not a romantic date just two people who will be working closely together blowing off some steam and having some fun.

"Fabulous! Well let's go get your diary so that you can book me into your busy schedule and then we can get with the rest of the guys and discuss what we are doing this weekend." Rosa positively beamed at him and gave a delighted and girlie squeal of excitement as they headed back to the Dragon's Lair.

* * *

 **16:35 Thursday 25th August, Hermione's Trunk, Tiger Land, Mahoutokoro**

Hermione had gobbled down her lunch after Lulu and Yogi had taken off from the table having appeared to have made up from their spat. Hermione was amazed that owls appeared to have emotions as complex as a human. Lulu clearly hadn't been happy with Yogi about something. She didn't know why she was so surprised, Hedwig had shown over the years to be as intelligent and as astute as Harry was, whereas Ron's owl Pig tended to act childishly all the time. Which on reflection was a lot like Ron because he was extremely childish at times and really immature at others.

After Lunch, Hermione had agreed that she would spend the afternoon with Mio and Li and that they would work a little on their Transfiguration essay that was due in the following Tuesday, but the two Japanese girls had suggested that they get as much of their work done that night so that they can have their Quidditch lesson the next day and then get going straight to the Bazaar like the Turtles had done with Harry and Hermione the first time they had gone.

It reaffirmed to Hermione that she and her magic had made the right choice even subconsciously, she hadn't really been thinking about the staking her allegiance to the clan when she had vandalized the Phoenix dining room. A part of her must have always been thinking that she fit in with the Tigers the most and her magic and the game's magic must have recognized it along with the magic in her uniform.

She liked the Turtles, they were a really nice bunch and the Dragons were nice enough as well especially Riko, Erin and Rachel, who Hermione would miss. She hoped to stay friends with the three Dragon girls who were quite switched on and always seemed to be looking for fun, and that reminded her of Harry and that was probably why Harry appeared to settle in there so much easier than she did.

The fact that the Tigers thought about homework the same way she did was a real comfort to her. Ron and Harry had never been of the same way of thinking that if they got their work done and out of the way. So, they could spend the rest of their time doing whatever they wanted without the dread of knowing they had a stack of work to do after they'd finished enjoying themselves.

Well the old Harry, under Ron's influence, would have been like that however Hermione was finding that the new Harry was very serious about his learning and education now. It was really amazing to behold the transformation in him. At Hogwarts, Hermione had always been impressed with how quickly Harry picked up the practical application of magic. He almost always got a spell correct on his first time of trying it and then strengthened and improved it with each casting until it was mastered.

He had a natural ability for casting magic and recognizing what others were doing. He had explained to her once after a very tricky DA meeting, where they had been practicing casting spells at each other silently about how he was able to recognize what his opponent was doing or going to do as they were about to do it and he could sort of pre-empt their attack and that was what made him appear to have such quick reflexes.

Hermione had asked him to expand further and he had started trying to explain it in more detail, but Ron had said that they needed to get back to the common room and that he needed to do his Herbology homework. They had quickly left the Room of Requirement and made their way back narrowly avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris. Ron had dominated the conversation all the way to the common room about Quidditch and what pranks they could pull on Umbridge.

Hermione had worked for a couple of hours with Li and Mio and they had got through their homework quickly with the three of them putting their minds to the task. Then Hermione had talked with the two Tiger girls about their plans for the weekend and had said that they would all travel down to the Banzai Bazaar together on the Friday after Quidditch and that Hermione would spend Friday afternoon and evening with her friend Penelope and then she would spend all saturday and Saturday night with the Tigers and then she would see Fleur on Sunday after she had been to a meeting with Harry and that if they wanted they could see Fleur with her if they wanted to and then they'd travel back to school together. The Tiger girls were happy with that arrangement as they explained that they had planned for the weekend thinking Harry and Hermione would be with the Dragon's anyway, so having her there was a bonus.

Li and Mio said that they were going to go to the Tiger's dojo to practice their casting and had left Hermione in the library in the basement of the Tiger pagoda, and said that they'd meet her in the common room before dinner. Hermione had taken a seat in a comfortable arm chair in the corner of the library and grabbed a piece of parchment from her bag and started to write her reply to Fleur and Penelope telling them that she would meet Penelope on Friday afternoon once she got to the Bazaar, and if Penelope wanted to meet her at Kendo's wand shop she had to pick up her wand holster and then if it was alright with Fleur she would spend most of Sunday with her as she had something she needed to do with Harry on Sunday but she didn't know what time that was yet.

She told them that she was really excited to get to see them and she had so much to tell them. She thought they were both really sneaky and she had been worried about why they hadn't replied to her letters so far but it made sense now as they hadn't wanted to surprise her.

Having written her reply to Fleur and Penelope, she took her assignment scroll out of her bag and turned the dial to the number thirteen and wrote a message:

 ** _To Harry Potter: Hi Harry, I've only been gone a few hours and even though it's only been a short amount of time, it feels strange being back in Tiger Land without you. I've received a letter from Fleur and Penelope and they are in Japan! I don't know how or why but they've asked to meet with me this weekend and I'd really like to see them. I've not heard from either of them since before we left England and I would really like a catch up with them as there is loads to tell them about what has been going on here._**

 _ **I feel awful because I know we had talked about spending the weekend at the Banzai Bazaar with the Dragons. I know you missed a lot of time with them from being in the medical tent, although now I'm not part of their clan, I'm not sure that they would want me hanging around.**_

 ** _So, the reason I'm writing is to ask if you would be alright with me going to the Bazaar with the Tigers this weekend and spending some time with Penelope and Fleur? Fleur said that she can't see me until Sunday and Penelope said she can see me on Friday afternoon. Obviously, I'm coming with you to Gringotts to meet with Narcissa Malfoy, but I was wondering whether you'd be alright with me meeting Fleur afterwards? I can tell her I can't come. You'll probably want to talk about whatever happens with Narcissa together, which is completely fine. - Love Hermione x_**

Hermione hit the submit button on the scroll end and the message went and as she read it back to herself she started thinking about how selfish it was of her to just change plans on him like that and that she didn't want Harry to feel like she wanted to abandon him. Especially not after today. From his reaction, he seemed to be as disappointed about the turn of events regarding their clan choosing as she was.

She put her quill to the parchment again and wrote:

 ** _To Harry Potter: You know what, forget I mentioned anything and ignore that. I'm being selfish. We had made plans first and I need to stick to and honour them. I'll just write to Penelope and Fleur and tell them I'll meet them another time. - Love Hermione x_**

Hermione clicked the submit button and felt a bit better and she started looking through some letters that she hadn't got around to from the day before. She was just reaching for her letter to Penelope and Fleur to destroy it when she saw a message come up on her scroll.

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Hey Hermione, what are you on about? You're the least selfish person I've ever met and I know that you have really started enjoying your time with Fleur and Penelope before we left. I've no problem with you meeting them and spending time with the Tigers as well as Fleur and Penelope and you don't need to ask my permission ha ha. – Love Harry x**_

Surprised at the quick response Hermione responded:

 _ **To Harry Potter: That was fast… How did you get my message so quickly? – Hermione x**_

The response came back instantly.

 _ **To Hermione Granger: I was just finishing my Transfiguration homework. I played Quidditch this afternoon so needed to get this finished before tomorrow even though the Dragon's want to celebrate me being part of their Clan officially, I've told them I have to get this done tonight as I won't have time to do it over the weekend, so I was already on my assignment scroll.**_

 _ **Too be completely honest, I've kind of got a lot of different stuff I need to sort out this weekend anyway, and I don't know how much time I would have got to spend with you as a result of all that or whether you'd have wanted to do the stuff I need to do anyway. At least knowing that you've got friends with you would ease my conscious a bit, because I would know you'd be having a good time without me. – Harry x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Wow I don't know what's got into you since arriving here with your dedication to your studies Harry. But I like… I like it a lot. What have you got on? Maybe we could fit some time together in somewhere. – Hermione x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: I've got a meeting on Friday at Gringotts and I don't know how long that's going to take. Tengu is being a little sketchy on the details about it.**_

 _ **Saturday I've got something I need to do that Master Zuki is helping me with, and I don't know how long that's going to take either. So, I can't really commit as much time as I want to with you this weekend and I have been feeling awful about it and trying to think of the right time to bring it up. After what happened with this clan picking business, today just didn't seem the right time to talk about it so I'm glad you've been able to make alternative plans.**_

 _ **If it's alright with you I would like you to come with me to meet Narcissa. If you could? I feel kind of nervous about that and I don't know what she is going to want to talk to me about but it must be important if she's coming all the way to Japan about it and I don't know whether she is coming alone,**_ **_so having some back up would be good._**

 _ **I've got to break it to the Dragons in a minute that I'm not going to be able to spend all my time this weekend with them. I just hope that they aren't too annoyed after I couldn't spend any time with them last weekend either. I've a pretty crazy number of things going on that need my time and attention this weekend even though I really just wanted to spend it with you and discover more of the Banzai Bazaar with you. – Harry X**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Are you sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better and not as guilty? I'm sure most of the Dragons will be fine about it, although I'd imagine Hester and Rosa will throw hissy fits about it and then try and guilt trip you into something to make up for it. – Hermione x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Doubtful, very doubtful. I've nothing to feel guilty about as some of the stuff I need to do this weekend is more important to me than school. – Harry x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: I'm intrigued about what you're going to get up to while away from me, but whatever you do please be careful? I would hate for something to happen to you and me not be there. – Hermione x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: I'm positive you'll find out about what I'm going to be doing sooner or later, ha ha. But for now, I need to keep them a secret. Besides you know me I can look after myself and I won't really be alone that much as I'm meeting different people here and there throughout my weekend. – Harry x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: You seem to be developing a lot of secrets these days. Is it anything to do with this legacy idea that you won't tell me anything about? – Hermione x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Ah well that would be telling, now wouldn't it? Besides it's kind of fun knowing a big secret that no one else knows about. – Harry x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: But you've never kept secrets from me before, so why start now? – Hermione x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: I've kept a big secret from you for years' ha ha – Harry x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: But you told me about that the other day in the Grandmaster's office after what I saw in the medical tent. I'm sorry to bring that up again by the way. – Hermione x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: No not that secret it's bigger than that but now isn't the right time to tell you it. Don't try and get it out of me as I won't tell you until the time is right. – Harry x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: That's just cruel! How am I meant to function knowing that you've got this big secret that you are going to eventually let me know about but not yet? – Hermione x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Well you've done it all these years no problem. So, I'm sure you'll survive. – Harry x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: That's really not fair Harry. I'll get it out of you…. I have my ways. – Hermione x**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Ooooh I'm looking forward to seeing what you're going to do to try and extract the information out of me. ;)**_

 _ **I won't break though. I have a will like iron. – Harry x**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: HA! You've got next to no will power. I'll get it out you! Besides you're not the only one with big secrets. I've got a couple of whoppers myself that I'll let you know about eventually. See two can play that game ha ha. – Hermione x**_

She smiled at that as she enjoyed the playful flirty banter that they had started engaging with each other and she started to think about what the secret he was talking about could be, but the gong calling the students for dinner in the Jade pagoda sounded and reverberated throughout Tiger Land.

 _ **To Harry Potter: Oh, shoot there goes the dinner gong. Well I guess we better get to dinner. Come see me in my trunk later tonight and we'll talk some more. I'll see what I can't get out of you. See you later! – Love Hermione xXx**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Ha ha alright it's a date. See you later. – Lots of Love Harry XXX**_

With that Hermione rolled up her scrolls, put them in her bag, and then quickly put the others she had got off the shelves in the Tiger's library back to their original places. She hoisting her bag up onto her shoulder, elated at how light her school bag was these days without the standard eight textbooks and writing equipment she'd always had to carry around with her at Hogwarts.

Hermione bounded up the stairs leading to the common room, smiling that she was getting to spend her weekend with her friends and the Tigers, that Harry was happy for her do so, so she could enjoy herself properly free of guilt and not having to worry about selfishly abandoning him. Not that she would ever have to worry about it because Harry, being who he was, wouldn't ever make her feel bad about not spending time with him and she would never truly abandon him in the real sense. Not ever.

"Hermione there you are. Come on we're starving and need to eat." Sapporo greeted as Hermione crested the stairs to see the eleventh years waiting for her.

"Thanks for waiting guys. Come on then let's go and get dinner. I'll need to get used to eating while watching Sapporo scoffing everything in sight while trying to hold my dinner down again." Hermione deadpanned back at the Asian boy as the rest of the Tigers laughed.

"Good to have you back Hermione. Maybe between us we can get his table manners back above the level of a Skrewt before the end of the year?" Li jested having joined in as the eleventh years exited the pagoda following the rest of the Tigers making their way to dinner. While Sapporo complained loudly that there were two of them again to moan about his eating habits.


	86. Chapter 86: Over and Under

**A/N - Happy Sunday my rabid readers**

 **Well another week has gone and I've really struggled with the chapter I'm currently working on this week (not this one) and poor Goldzar has had to go through about four different versions of a particularly problematic section I just couldn't get right.**

 **Anyway I'm not going to write a big long note here but just wanted to let you know that that the rest of the pranks are in this chapter, a little quidditch etc and I hope you like the latest chapter.**

 **Thanks for Goldzar for all the hard work he's been putting in lately for me and thank you all for the messages and reviews on my last chapter and previous chapters. We're aproach 1250 followers to my story now so I'll get to give that IOU out soon.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy chapter 86 and I'm working on a litle surprise for everyone who has followed and Favourited HP and the Jade Dragon that should hopefully happen soon.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle.**

 **Chapter 86 – Over or Under**

 **08:10hrs Friday 26th August, 11th Year Quidditch Locker Room, Phoenix Nest**

"Thank god we've only got Quidditch today! I don't think I could take another day of abuse for my uniform looking the way it is." Gosia Potiszska exclaimed as she made her way along with Stacey Wong, Trixie Popowitz and Lei Bei through the Phoenix Nest from the Pagoda down the path towards the Quidditch changing room.

"Tell me about it Charlie Chung was teasing the hell out of me and said that yellow and black suited me, and that I should make it a permanent addition and not try and change my uniform back." Lei Bei griped.

"Thankfully my potions team didn't really say anything about my uniform. Although, Hermione Granger kept getting a smirk on her face whenever she looked at it. She isn't what I expected her to be, she just spent most of the lesson listening to us all arguing about the best way of finding out what our assigned potion was, before coming up with the best solution right towards the end of the lesson. Well other than turning around about every five seconds trying to make goo goo eyes at Harry." Stacey Wong added as they approached the entrance to their changing rooms and grasped the handle.

"Well from where I was sat Wonga, she wasn't the only one who kept turning around giving him goo goo eyes, and I see it's still Harry." Gosia retorted with a grin.

"I was not turning around and giving him goo goo eyes." Stacey responded as they made their way through the door to see Kuki and Eddie already there, getting into Quidditch gear for their lesson.

"Pffft, yeah right Wonga don't come with that. I was sat next to him so I saw." Trixie chipped as she took her wand and started going through the runes cluster on her locker that clicked open and she pulled the door towards her. "Have one of you been in my locker?" Trixie asked the rest of the girls.

"No." they all chimed back.

"Why?What's up?" Gosia asked next to her.

"My quidditch uniforms facing the wrong way and I always put it a certain way." Trixie replied.

"So? One of the house elves probably cleaned it and put in back in the wrong way, what's the problem?" Stacey asked unlocking her locker and pulling out her uniform.

"Oh, you know what she's like Stace, she always has to have everything just so, otherwise it unsettles her for the day and makes her irritable." Gosia replied while rolling her eyes dramatically on the other side of Stacey.

"I do not get irritable." Trixie shot back almost as a growl.

"Oh, no clearly not." Lei laughed.

Stacey took her Quidditch robes and threw it onto the bench facing towards Kuki and Eddie and started undoing the buttons on her top. She saw in her peripheral vision the two wizards stop pulling their Quidditch pads on to watch the girls as Stacey was the first to start getting undressed and she couldn't help grin to herself over the boys hoping to sneak a peek.

As Stacey did the button on her shirt at the top of her breasts, the curtain that separated the boys' and girls' half of the changing room suddenly shot across the room locking into place and blocking the boys view.

"Ahhhh every time." She heard Kuki complain as the girls started laughing.

"Boys, you'd have thought that in the last ten years you'd have realised the magic in the room won't allow you to see us getting changed. You have to win us over to get a show out of us." Lei replied while giggling.

"One lives in hope Lei. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing the show if you're offering." Eddie stated. Feeling pretty brave as he replied to the beautiful Chinese witch, thankful that the curtain was blocking her view of his cheeks coloring.

"Maybe if you're a good boy this year Eddie, I might let you sneak a peek." Lei replied while giggling and winking at Stacey who smiled back at her.

Just then the door to the changing room banged open and Marco entered along with Egg, Cadogen, and Bronwen. Who was following behind them dejectedly as she took the first opportunity she could to slip away from the three boys and ducked around the edge of the curtain into the girls' half of the changing room.

Stacey, tucking her top into her Quidditch trousers, looked across to her friend to find Bronwen looking a little teary like she was welling up and about to cry. Stacey went over and sat down next to Bronwen, who was staring at the floor and something clearly troubling her. Bronwen didn't seem to notice Stacey until she bumped shoulders with her and the Welsh witch looked up to see the concerned look on her friend's face.

"Are you alright? You look upset about something." Stacey asked quietly so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"I… I'm…. alright." Bronwen stuttered before returning to look at the floor.

"Come on Bron. You're one of my best friends and I know you. I know when something is bothering you, and something is clearly off with you this year. I've barely seen you, and when I do you've been really distant. Plus, you've been hanging round with the three numpties and I know you can't stand Marco as much as I can so what's going on?" Stacey asked her friend and sounding a little like she was pleading.

Bronwen felt tears escape her eyes as she quickly swiped them away with her hand and pressed her lips together to stop them from blurting out what was wrong. She hated this! She hated having a problem and not being able to talk to her friends about it and making them worry about her.

She felt completely helpless and she had been trying her best to not let on that something was up, but if a boy she didn't even know could spot that something was troubling her, she didn't know how she managed to fool herself into thinking that she could hide something from her best friends.

She looked at Stacey and, as their eyes connected, Bronwen saw she her eyes welling up as well. Stacey was always the strong one, unless her friends were troubled or upset about something and that normally set Stacey off as well.

Stacey was always the strongest of them in their five-point friendship and always took on the role of mother, big sister, and advice giver. Stacey pulled her friend into a hug, which Bronwen returned with gusto as she softly cried into Stacey's shoulder and whispered "I can't tell you. I really want to, more than anything, but I can't."

"Of course, you can tell me Bron, you can tell me anything and you should know that after all these years. I might be able to help but even if I can't at least that way you've got two minds working on the problem, rather than suffering on your own." Stacey whispered back as she made a shooing motion with her hands behind Bronwen's back to the other girls who gestured to her as if to ask if they should form it into a group hug.

Stacey decided that this was the most any of them had managed to get out of Bronwen since she had returned to school not quite herself and needed to try and not scare her into silence. "You can't help me Stace. No one can."

"Don't be so silly. We've always helped each other in the past and I'm sure we can figure out whatever it is." Stacey retorted quietly as they broke off from the hug. Bronwen sat there, looking miserable, thinking about what Harry Potter had said to her. That she should speak about her problem with someone because they might be able to help. She didn't think anyone could help since she couldn't think of a way out of the situation herself.

"Are you lot ready as the gong is going to go any second?" Marco called irritably from the other side of the curtain and Stacey saw Bronwen physically stiffen at hearing his voice.

"We're nearly ready." Gosia called back through the curtain as Bronwen got up quickly and made her way to her locker taking her wand, which she fumbled and dropping it to the floor as she stumbled clumsily. This resulted in her kicking it with the toe of the shoe by accident. It hit the locker with a pop and a bang as it came into contact with the locker making the girls jump as Bronwen's wand rolled across the floor and stopped at Stacey's feet.

Stacey bent down and picked up the wand and moved towards Bronwen offering it back to her. Bronwen thanked her, took the offered wand back, started dissecting her runes cluster, and undoing the locker. Stacey reached into her locker and grabbed her Quidditch robe and threw it on and the robe fastened itself to her and closed itself.

Bronwen started stripping off quickly as Lei, Gosia and Trixie picked up their brooms and said they'd meet them outside before they all went round the edge of the curtain. Stacey heard Lei telling the boys that Bronwen and Stacey would be along in a minute and that they'd race them round the practice pitch to warm up.

As they heard the boys stomp out after them Stacey ducked her head round the curtain to see Cadogen stood next to the curtain with his head close to the curtain as if trying to listen into the conversation. Stacey's eyes narrowed as she held the curtain to herself and moved to block his view. "Can I help you with something Caddy? Only Bron and I are getting changed." She asked staring hard at him.

"No, no, I was just leaving." Cadogen replied, looking flustered at getting caught eavesdropping. He shuffled across the door before turning back to see Stacey staring at him waiting for him to exit onto the practice pitch. Seeing that she was waiting until they were alone and his plan of eavesdropping had failed, he turned with his broom and exited the changing rooms and the door banged closed behind him.

When the door closed, the curtain separating the room had retracted and Stacey turned back to Bronwen and asked "Bron they've all gone, now you can tell me what's been going on?"

"Ok I'll tell you what I can about what's going on, but we haven't got time now Stace because we've got class and we won't be able to talk about it then because you'll be off doing Seeker training and I'll be with the Beaters. So, we can't talk about it during class." Bronwen replied while pulling her Quidditch trousers on as they sized to fit her waist.

"Alright why don't we talk about it now?" Stacey asked, delighted that her friend was finally going to tell her what was going on.

"We can't, we'll be late for class." Bronwen replied hastily pulling on her Quidditch shirt that started resizing itself as she grabbed her Quidditch robe and threw it on.

"Alright so we have to fly some additional laps or do some more stamina drills, who cares. You're more important than having to do some extra flying or a detention for being late." Stacey retorted, surprised with herself as she'd never been late for a class in her life.

"It's not that! It's just that they'll know something is up and I don't want to raise suspicion that I've told you." Bronwen replied taking her Windchaser broom and Beater bat from the locker, and resting them against the bench, while she grabbed her knee and shin pads and her Beaters gloves and dropped onto the bench and started putting the pads on.

"Who will?" Stacey asked searching Bronwen's face as the Welsh girl looked up at Stacey and gave her a look as if to say 'Who do you think?'.

"Is it the three slimes that are doing whatever it is to you? Is that why you are hanging round with them all the time?" Stacey asked as Bronwen gave a sad nod as she pulled the straps tight on her pads securing them in place before bending and straightening each of the legs a couple of times to make sure they were secured properly as she started putting her gloves on.

"I knew it! I thought it completely weird and out of sorts, you suddenly showing such an interest in Marco. Ok, so why don't you come to the Bazaar with us this weekend and we'll talk about it properly?" Stacey suggested.

"I can't. I've got to go with Marco, Cadogen and Egg…. Just in case." Bronwen replied unhappily.

"In case what?" Stacey inquired.

"I can't say." Bronwen answered just as the gong signaling the students to make their way to class sounded.

"Bronwen come on just tell me now, quickly!" Stacey pleaded with her friend.

"I told you we haven't got time. Come on, otherwise we might get detention if we're late for class and that won't go down well." Bronwen retorted having put her gloves on and jumped to her feet. "We'll talk after the weekend, I promise." Bronwen added and gave Stacey a quick hug and whispered 'thanks Stace', in her ear before turning and grabbing her broom and wrapping her left hand on the handle.

Taking the holding strap from where one end was secured just behind the tip of her broom with her right hand she moved the strip of cloth around her wrist where the fabric fused together forming a complete and unbroken loop around her wrist. Bronwen had invested in the strap after watching her favorite player Tabitha Turner, who was a Beater for the Tutshill Tornadoes her local Quidditch team, use it.

Bronwen had bought the strap to emulate her Quidditch hero after watching a championship game where Tabitha Turner had struck a bludger at an opponent and one of the opposition's Beaters had hit one at her from behind knocking her off her broom. She'd started falling but because of the strap her broom stayed close to her. She was able to recover and pull it back under her and remounted in the blink of an eye. She then managed to intercept the return shot of her hit bludger into the oncoming team's Chaser who was bearing down on goal, which caused them to drop the quaffle and the Tornadoes had managed to score at the opposite end on a breakaway as a result, and take them to a points tally that would take them ten points ahead of the opposition, the Appleby Arrows, and allowed the Tornadoes' Seeker to catch the snitch winning the Tornadoes their first ever championship.

Beaters very rarely got any praise for their performance but the use of the strap had allowed Tabitha to stop the oncoming Chaser and start off the move that won the Tornadoes the league title that year.

She then bent and picked up her Beaters bat and put it onto her shoulder as she hoisted her broom. "Come on Captain let's get to class, so we can show the rest of the clans we're still the best." Bronwen said as she started making her way to the door.

Stacey picked up her Thunderbolt and followed Bronwen, who had pushed the changing room door open with her bat, and Stacey got through it before it closed to see Bronwen fall off the edge of the path disappearing from view momentarily before seeing her rise up on her broom and shouting for her to come on.

Stacey ran towards the end of the path as well and leaped into the air, pulling her broom underneath her, and placing her feet on the foot rests as she stopped the freefall and banked sharply. She shot off after the rest of her clan who were disappearing into the clouds that still had a reddish tint to them after Master Ping had managed to reconfigure the rune stone with the help of Master Yamagoshi back to what it had originally been.

Master Ping had managed to work her magic over the different charms on the clouds but explained to Stacey, who had tried to help her, that whoever had put the charms on was really powerful and that she'd spent most of the day between and after classes pushing her magic into diluting the coloring charm put on the clouds, but that she couldn't stomach anymore magical tea to recharge her magic and had turned in for an early night because she was magically exhausted and would tackle it again today to get the clouds back to normal.

Stacey had a good feeling about today as other than her school uniform still being black and yellow and displaying a badger of all things on it everything else was going well. She'd finished all her homework, she was about to play quidditch, it was a Banzai Bazaar weekend and her friend was going to let her help with what was troubling her. 'Things are looking up and getting back to normal.' Stacey thought to herself as she went into the cloud and emerging on the other side to see the rest of the year elevens hovering in formation waiting for her, so they could arrive at the stadium in formation.

"Took your time Wonga. We we're giving you five more seconds and we were leaving without you." Eddie Chung called.

"Well quality is worth waiting for Eddie. Come on let's go." Stacey retorted with a grin and shot off towards the school Quidditch stadium marveling at the feeling of being back in the air again. She loved flying and going from the Phoenix Nest to the Quidditch stadium, with her team following behind in formation, was one of her favorite things about school. She just hoped that if she managed to turn pro that she'd still get this feeling.

* * *

 **08:25hrs Friday 26th August, Quidditch Stadium, Mahoutokoro**

"I can't believe that you've picked to join us and be a Turtle Harry that's wicked." Hero grinned happily patting Harry on the back.

"And that you've decided to play for us. Harry this is brilliant! I'll be able to try out for Chaser again since you're a better Seeker than I am and might actually be able to beat Stacey Wong." Yoko Hami added excitedly while detaching herself from hugging Harry and seeing Hester Steiggson give her a look.

"You don't need to try out for Chaser Yoko, you can have my spot. You're a much better flier than me." Giovanni stated selflessly as the Turtles all looked from the cheerful Italian boy to the now uneasy looking Japanese girl.

"It's only fair that I try out Giovanni. It's not fair to take your spot." Yoko argued.

"Well to be honest you should both just keep your spots on the team because you've all been playing together for years. I'm the newcomer here and don't deserve to take someone's hard earned place just like that." Harry countered fairly to the horrified looks from the rest of the Turtles as they'd all heard Yoko waxing lyrical after their first Seeker training session about how amazing Harry was and how he could possibly beat the Phoenix Seeker.

"No Harry, if anything you should have my spot and Giovanni should keep his." Yoko argued.

"Both of you stop. Yoko you're a better flier than me and will be able to keep up with Gwen and Po better than I, and from what you're saying Harry is the better Seeker. So, it's obvious that you two should have the slots and I'll bow out." Giovanni argued back doggedly.

"For Buddha's sake, if you lot keep this up then I'm going to take the Chaser slot." June chipped in.

"Hero, you're the captain, what do you think?" Akiko asked over the rest of the Turtles who had all started putting their thoughts in on the matter.

"I think Yoko had it right the first time. No offence Giovanni but Yoko is the better flier for the Chaser position. However, Giovanni played all last year with Po and Gwen so he knows the formations better and might be the more natural choice. Harry, from what Master Yoshi tells me, you're a natural at playing Seeker and he really thinks you'd give Stacey Wong a run for her money, But Yoko earned that Seeker spot." Hero responded as the group listened intently.

"So, let's leave it as it is then. Like I say, they earned their spots." Harry said.

"How about next week you come back to Turtle Island and you and Yoko can have a contest to see who will become Seeker this year and Giovanni and Yoko can go head to head. I'll open it up for the rest of the clan to try out as well, and that way the best person will get the position." Hero suggested reasonably, getting agreeance from the rest of the Clan.

"So, Hermione has become a Tiger then?" Louis asked as the rest of the Turtles turned to follow his gaze as the Tigers with Hermione, Mio, and Li Mali bringing up the rear, swooped down over the Phoenix Clan stand and landed neatly in a line facing the Turtles and Dragons.

Harry noted with a touch of pride that Hermione had been riding her broom the way he had taught her and that she was improving more every time she flew. She gave him a little wave and a sad smile as Master Yoshi and Sensei Rao dropped out of the sky, unnoticed by the students as they landed in amongst the three clans.

"Morning class. I see we are missing the Phoenix? Dragons did you see them leaving the Nest on your way here?" Master Yoshi called out to the Dragons who all shook their heads. "We were first here Master Yoshi because we wanted to get here early." Riko Rei called back.

"Right well they know I like to start my lessons on time, so they've got one minute and then they'll be getting detention or laps." Master Yoshi said as the rest of the clans grinned at him as the Quidditch Master spotted Hermione wearing her Quidditch robes that showed she was now a Tiger.

"Miss Granger I see you've selected your clan. From a Quidditch perspective you've made a very good choice as Tiger Clan have some of our finest Chasers, who will help you with your flying, so long as you keep training in Tiger Land. " Master Yoshi commented while smiling at Hermione.

"Oh, I don't know Master Yoshi. From what June was saying in Potions class it looks like Hermione is enjoying her private flying lessons with Harry a lot more than she'd enjoy them with us." Goro Jing replied to the amusement of his clan and earning him a swat on the arm from Hermione whose cheeks were going scarlet.

The Turtles all started cat calling causing Harry's cheeks to color as well as a bashful grin spread across his face as Hermione made eye contact with him. "Where is Mr. Potter?" Master Yoshi asked looking through first the Tigers for Harry, before turning to the Dragons who all started pointing towards the Turtles.

Master Yoshi saw Harry stood in his Quidditch robes that had changed to match the Turtles from the blue that they had been. "Ah there he is, I'm happy to see you've chosen my old clan. So, you are going to compete against Miss Hami for the Seeker spot I take it?"

"Yes, Master Yoshi, although she's trying her best to give it to me." Harry replied innocently as another round of cat calling and laughter started Harry's Freudian slip that caused the poor girl to bury her head in her hands as everyone bar Harry and Yoko started laughing.

"I meant she is trying to give me her position so she can go after a Chaser spot." Harry explained.

"Well she will give you a run for your money and I'll be working with you all next week in Turtle Island." Master Yoshi explained as it was the Turtles turn for Master Yoshi to work with them for their clan's secret Quidditch formations and game plans. Master Yoshi spent a week with each clan after the other working with the clan Quidditch teams and prepare them equally for the first games of the season, and then he would spend the next month going around the clans again except that he would work with the second and third string teams.

Mahoutokoro, you see, was mad about Quidditch. The years eight through eleven were allowed to go the Banzai Bazaar fortnightly but the reality was that the students in the tenth and eighth year didn't go as frequently as the students doing their OWLs and NEWTs. Which was ironic as you'd expect the students studying for their exams to be studying every weekend and every possible second, although this wasn't true as the exam students used the opportunity to blow off steam.

The other years, however, watched the second-string clan Quidditch teams compete in their own Quidditch league to give the younger years some entertainment on the weekends while the older students went to the Bazaar. The clan alumni and the Quidditch scouts only ever came to the first team games and this year was one of the first years that it was the oldest students in the clan's that were in the first team.

"So, for today's lesson I was thinking that we would fly the Island Dropper this morning." Master Yoshi announced to the class who collectively groaned causing Hermione to ask what the Island Dropper was.

"It's an assault course like the one we flew in your second lesson. You remember with the yellow hoops, but this one will take us all around and over the island, but unlike the last course the hoops are smaller and the prospect of crashing is a lot higher." Mio explained looking a bit crestfallen.

"Oh brilliant. So, I'm going to be spending this weekend in the medical tent then?" Hermione inquired despondently.

"It isn't that bad you lot. Prepare for takeoff and Sensei Rao here will go with you and I will be along after Phoenix Clan arrive and I tell them how much detention they are going to have." Master Yoshi called.

"Sensei Rao!" Master Yoshi called out so the younger wizard turned and looked at his superior.

"Yes, Master Yoshi?" he called back.

"Timed or not timed?" Master Yoshi replied while grinning.

"I'd say timed Master Yoshi. We wouldn't want to make it too easy for them, now would we?" Sensei Rao shouted back grinning as the students groaned. Harry and Hermione exchanged a shrug of the shoulders as Harry held his hand over his broom and commanded it up as it zipped into his hand.

"Very good Sensei Rao you go and set up the course and I'll apply the timing charms." Master Yoshi commanded as he walked towards the center circle and took his wand out.

"Master Yoshi, we can apply our own timing charms." Sapporo called out much to the agreeance of the other students.

"Ha and you think Sensei Rao and I would trust the times you are saying you've done the course in? No, no Mr. Haru. We will apply the timing charms for you and that way we will know that they are done properly." Master Yoshi playfully scolded Sapporo as he knew, on this course especially, that the students would try and lower their times as much as possible as they got a lap of the pitch for every second they were over their previous time last time out.

Master Yoshi waved his wand muttering a spell quietly over the center circle as the grass covering the center spot disappeared to show a cluster of runes that the Quidditch Master started activating and Sensei Roa started making his way around the class applying timing charms to them all. Just then one of the students spotted the Phoenix Clan members flying in a tight formation their white and blue Quidditch uniforms whipping behind them in the wind as Hermione turned to Harry with a grin and a wink and her mouth started counting down from ten while she held Harry's gaze knowing that some of their pranks were going to activate when the Phoenix members crossed over the stands and into the stadium as Hermione had snuck into the stand in the week and put a boundary activation spell on the top of the stand.

Harry grinned back as she counted to three and chanced a look to see the Phoenix clan members reach the top of the stand as he turned back to Hermione and she smiled at him again before quickly turning her focus to the Phoenix students and Harry clocked Mio and Ling who were stood behind Hermione witness the silent exchange between them and turned to follow their gaze.

As soon as Stacey Wong the leading student in the formation passed the top of the stand the magical tannoy system activated with a screech before the stadium reverberated with the eerie female voice that had spoken to set off the fireworks in the Phoenix common room as it declared "Phoenix Clan, we'll ruffle your feathers for you, Prongs and Otty now bring you round two!" As they passed over the stand all of them started finding that their brooms were bucking like Broncos violently trying to throw them off their brooms and caused them to appear like they were bouncing on and off them. The Phoenix members, without being able control it, were clicking their heels together at the top of the bounce and they all gave shouts of "yeeha" and they continued to do so every couple of seconds as the heel clicker hex Hermione had put on their trousers activated along with the Bucking Bronco liquid that she and Harry had applied to all the Phoenix members' uniforms.

The students assembled on the ground all burst out laughing at the Phoenix clan's strange behavior, and didn't know what they were doing and wondering whether it was some weird new ritual that the Phoenix members were doing to make an entrance as they normally flew in really controlled and smoothly. This time they looked like a bunch of first years desperately trying to stay on their brooms and looked like NOMA bull riders.

"Phoenix get down here now! It's bad enough that you're already late for class but then you all get here and start with these childish antics. Get down here now!" Sensei Rao shouted to the Phoenix members who, with difficulty, made their way to the ground and all jumped off their broomsticks incorrectly thinking that it was broom's that were the problem however instead of standing still every few seconds on of the Phoenix students would jump in the air and click their heels together and shout "Yeeha" again disrupting Master Yoshi and Sensei Rao's dressing down that they were trying to give as the Turtles, Dragon's and Tigers howled with laughter.

Harry looked at Hermione again and he counted down from five as Mio and Ling again caught the exchange.

"Now Phoenix what do you have to say for yourself?" Master Yoshi inquired, pausing in his tirade as he glared unhappily at the Phoenix students.

"It's not us doing this Master Yoshi, something weird is going on." Kuki Kim tried to explain but as he said the words he, and the rest of the boys suddenly looked down at their Quidditch uniforms as the cloth suddenly and instantly morphed into ballerina outfits complete with tutu's and ballet slippers as well as sprouting fairy wings from their backs that caused them to all hover a couple of feet above the ground while the beating wings caused a high-pitched humming noise. This caused a howl of laughter from the rest of the class and even Sensei Rao and Master Yoshi failed to keep in a smile that they both quickly swallowed. Harry was delighted to see that the "Fairy Drop" solution that Fred and George had designed worked so well.

The Phoenix girls couldn't help laughing as Lei Bei let out a yeeha and Hermione looked at Harry and mouthed 'now' silently to him as the girls suddenly screamed out scratching themselves all over as if they had ants running all over their bodies, as they frantically tried to scratch at whatever they thought was there and Hermione giggled to herself as the super strength itching powder she'd put on the girls' uniforms. Hermione caught Harry's eye again as suddenly all the girls' heads morphed into large cat's heads.

The laughter increased again and Harry even joined in this time as the five Phoenix girls all started meowing in panicked voices and Harry thought that they looked like Hermione had when she had had the polyjuice mishap in second year when Millicent Bulstrode's cat hair was used and she'd ended up in the hospital wing looking like a cat. Stacey Wong and Lei Bei's heads looked like panthers, Bronwen Eirwen looked to have a Tigers head and Trixie Popowitz and Gosia Potiszska looked to have lioness's heads.

Suddenly the Phoenix boys didn't look as disgruntled about what had happened to them as the next step in Hermione's plan activated and the Phoenix girls' Quidditch uniforms reacted to the shrinking solution that she had put on them and the Quidditch trousers shot up their legs until they looked like the girls were all wearing hot pants and their Quidditch shirts shrunk until they each looked like they were wearing shirts that were bra's and their Quidditch robes that normally hung to their knees shot up looking like little capes.

Lots of the boys from the other clans started wolf whistling to the girls due to them girls looking quite sexy in a bra and hot pants with a short cape draped out behind them. The itching suddenly stopped on them and Louis Marcel shouted out "Wow look at the pretty little pussies. Do you want a glass of milk?" The five Phoenix girls must have been angered by the remark and retorted angrily but instead of words they each growled aggressively at Louis as he ducked down behind Hero and Tim Schmidt laughing.

"Right all of you hold still and I'll see if I can't correct this." Master Yoshi commanded, pointing his wand at Gosia Potiszska and enchanting finite incantatem at her and to Gosia's relief her uniform and head returned back to normal except her cheeks were burning in embarrassment. Sensei Rao and Master Yoshi started casting at the girls and they all returned to normal.

Stacey Wong somewhat breathlessly said, "Thank buddha for that. When I find out who keeps pranking us they're in a world of..." she started saying before she was cut off by the loudest fart anyone had ever heard came out of Stacey interrupting her rant. Everyone stopped stunned as Stacey's head went into her hands and before anything could react the rest of the Phoenix girls turned a shade of maroon as well as they all omitted thunderously loud farts as well as the rest of the students howled and fell about laughing.

Hermione broke down into a hysterical fit of laughter as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Thunderpants solutions came into full effect on the five blushing Phoenix girls and was delighted in her timing delaying charm on it as it would have been too fun to miss that.

Master Yoshi and Sensei Rao, while shaking their heads and laughing to themselves, cast the cancellation spells at the Phoenix boys who seemed happy that their ordeal was about to end. Marco Ronaldo and Eddie Chung were the first recipients of the spell, suddenly burst into the shape of giant canary's and sprouted bright yellow feathers all over causing more delirious laughter from the students as Marco and Eddie stood on their bird feet looking at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

As the other boys were hit with the cancellation spells they all turned into giant canary's as well, just as they did the six-foot canary that was Marco Ronaldo omitted a booming fart that drowned out the five girls and to make it even more amusing a load of yellow feathers came out behind his bum in a puff of feathers and a putrid and rank smelling dark green smoke when his fart was let go making it obvious who it was that had farted.

The rest of the Phoenix boys and girls all started dry heaving as the green fart cloud hit their nostrils because the smell of it was absolutely hideous. The rest of the students as they were engulfed in the green fog all started retching as well except for Hermione and Harry who, knowing what was to come, sneakily conjured bubblehead charms on themselves until the fog had dissipated.

That broke Harry as he doubled over laughing his head off at that as the 'Scary Canary Spray' activated along with the Skunk-in-your-Trunk solutions and Harry couldn't help but be amazed at Fred and George's ingenuity, and them changing the Canary Creams formula into a spray so that it could be applied to anything. Thinking about how clever Hermione had been by applying a time delay charm on the sprays and products George had given her for her birthday.

He and Hermione cancelled the bubblehead charms just in time as the green fog cleared and they saw almost all of the students on their hands and knees looking like they were going to be sick. They also noticed Master Yoshi and Sensei Rao were encased in bubblehead charms as well and Harry was impressed that the older wizards had the speed of thought to cast the charm as well.

After a couple more minutes of Master Yoshi and Sensei Rao trying to figure out how to cancel the spells, left the students to start the flying course. The Turtles lined up behind the Tigers and Harry and Hermione queued up together and had a whispered conversation.

"That was properly, properly brilliant Hermione." Harry said chuckling as Hermione started laughing as well.

"Did you see the boy's faces when their uniforms changed into fairy outfits? That was an inspired choice Harry." she grinned at him.

"Not as good as the 'Cat Stick' stuff you used on the girls' uniforms turning their heads into cats. It's just a shame that Master Yoshi and Sensei Rao were able cancel them so quickly. The thought of them all flying along looking like that is hilarious." Harry chortled.

"I know, but it was Fred and George that created them. Although I think that I might send a letter to George and tell him about how well they worked as the time delay made it even funnier. We've still got three more pranks to go, haven't we?" Hermione checked with Harry.

"Yeah only three, one on Marco that I really want to witness. It's going to make him doing this lesson pretty tricky, one for Eddie, which I feel a little bad about considering he was so nice to us when we had our first dueling class and then we've got the finale for the rest of the clan." Harry replied with a wink.

"I just knew it had to be you two that had set all this up." Mio whispered behind Harry and Hermione causing them to look round.

"How did you get into the Phoenix Nest to do all that other stuff as well?" Ling Au whispered urgently as Mio and Harry looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Well my official answer would be 'I don't know what you're talking about'. My actually answer is we managed to get in there to do Hermione's dare for truth or dare and well… we decided to mess with them a little more." Harry whispered quietly as the two Tiger girls broke into a fit of giggles.

"We won't say anything, well not to Phoenix or when the Masters and Sensei's are around, but you're going to have to tell us all about it." Ling whispered urgently.

"It's not over yet but I promise when we get out of class I'll tell you everything I can. If not Harry will have to fill in the blanks next week." Hermione whispered back grinning at the two girls, who suddenly turned all serious as Sensei Rao approached them and activated timing charms on them all.

"Miss Granger I would recommend that you maybe hang towards the back and go as one of the last students so that you don't have anyone behind you other than myself. I've a feeling that lots of the Phoenix students will be trying to over take you through the course otherwise. Master Yoshi has just told me he's going to inform them that they are getting detention for being late for class and that every thirty seconds they are behind their previous times on the course adds another's days detention." Sensei Rao explained with a kind smile as he knew the English witch wasn't the most confident flyer and that the course they were about to fly was very hard even for a student that had flown it many times before. He then went on to make his way along the line of students continuing casting the timing charm.

"Don't worry Sensei Rao, Ling and I will help her along." Mio said to Sensei Rao as he cast her timing charm and giving Hermione a warm smile.

"I will as well." Harry offered.

"No Harry, you need to push yourself forwards and enjoy everything this school can offer you, especially in regards to Quidditch. I know how much you love flying and playing it and I want you to get the best out of this experience out of Quidditch class rather than you hanging back and not living up to your true potential by looking after me.

It's very sweet of you, but completely unnecessary as you've started attacking your studies the way you used to attack Quidditch training. You don't want to swap one for the other and not do everything to your true potential, so no half measures please. If I crash, then I crash and you'll just have to visit me in the hospital wing for a change." Hermione argued giving him a small smile.

"I don't like seeing you in the hospital wing. It was horrible seeing you in when you'd been petrified. I felt so useless so please try and be careful, and remember to make sure you're clear of that lot or at least a head of them when the time comes." Harry replied with a grin.

"Well I promise I'll try and be careful, and don't worry I've got Mio and Ling to protect me." Hermione said as Master Yoshi, having restored the Phoenix members' problems, started calling out names to start the flying course and Harry quickly found out that they were going to be flying in groups of four and almost had Hermione's plan scrapped from the beginning.

Hermione was grouped with Mio, Jürgen and Chen from Tiger clan, which was good as Jürgen was the Tigers Keeper and Keepers weren't traditionally the best or at least the fastest flyers, Mio was a starting Chaser and from what Harry had heard one of the best in the school and Chen was the reserve Beater for the team, so Harry assumed wouldn't be the fastest. Hermione was happy with her group as she felt she had more of a chance of keeping up with them although she noted that they all seemed very focused on the challenge ahead.

Harry was grouped with Yoko Hami, PoLee and Gwen Yakimoto from Turtle Clan and it wasn't lost on Harry that Master Yoshi had grouped him with two of the three starting Chasers for the clan and Yoko who was the clan's Seeker, but was wanting to fight for a chaser spot.

Master Yoshi started sending off the groups and Harry mounted his broom along with the rest of his group as they all hovered a few feet off the ground waiting to be sent off on their run. They were being sent off in groups so that there wasn't a congestion of bodies around the floating hoops of material that they had to pass through and the natural order of the fastest and slowest would sort itself out.

Harry looked around his group at the brooms that everyone was riding and saw that Yoko was riding a Japanese broom called a Windchaser, which he knew from reading 'Which Broom?' magazine back in third year when the Whomping Willow had turned his Nimbus 2000 into kindling that the Windchaser was a broom of a similar speed to the Nimbus 2001. Gwen was riding on a broom called Cloud Toucher, which was the Chinese's answer to the Firebolt and the Japanese Thunderbolt and Harry had rea it to be a really fast broom, although he'd read in the latest magazine that the braking ability of the Cloud Toucher wasn't as good and while really fast in straight line speed stopping suddenly to change direction could be a lot dicier.

Po was riding another Chinese broom that was known for being one of the best handling brooms in the world called a Tornado Turner and Harry assumed that she had bought it to help with her turns and direction changes more than speed as Chasers constantly had to change altitude and direction it had a great midrange speed acceleration, which made turns a lot quicker than most brooms.

"Right Miss Hami and your group you're going in three…. two…. one…. Go!" Sensei Rao called out as Harry and the four witches shot off towards the purple colored hoop that was above the Tiger clan's stand at the north end of the stadium and Harry found that he was soon in front with Yoko and Gwen hot on his heels and Po a little bit behind.

Yoko gave a 'woo hoo' as they approached the hoop and shouted 'be prepared to dive' as Harry shot through the hoop and saw a series of red material hoops floating across over the landscape but not seeing the lilac colored hoop immediately in front of him. Taking Yoko's shouted advice he searched below him and quickly spotted the next lilac ring about thirty foot directly below him as he performed a half barrel roll and turned downwards into a nose dive towards the hoop.

As he accelerated towards the ground this was where Harry really noticed the difference in the brooms as Yoko was still closely behind him but was a meter of so further back as the Windchaser, like the Nimbus 2001, did everything really well but slower than the Firebolt. Po, on her Tornado Turner, had better maneuverability than Gwen's Cloud Toucher and made the turn downwards a lot smoother and opened up a meter or two's gap to Gwen.

Given the vertical drop and the Cloud Touchers speed however Gwen then shot past her and levelled with Yoko before the three girls following Harry saw him go through the hoop and pull out in a right-handed turn as he zipped through the hoop chasing the next lilac hoop.

As the girls exited the hoop Yoko and Po were ahead of Gwen as they all shot off after Harry who was shooting towards the next hoop about fifty meters away. Gwen passed the girls just before the hoop and made the turn upwards and to the left chasing Harry as the other two caught her in the turn to level them all out again as they pursued the English wizard who was turning and swooping like a bird.

"He's an amazing flyer, isn't he?" Gwen shouted out over the wind that whipped at her face as they banked left through a tight series of two lilac hoops bring them back one hundred eighty degrees.

"You should have seen him run the gauntlet. Bloody brilliant he was." Yoko shouted out grinning.

"Do you reckon we'll be able to catch him?" Po shouted out while grinning.

"Only one way to find out. Apparently, he was the youngest Seeker in a century in his last school. He made the house in first year and only lost one match." Yoko called out as they saw Harry disappear around the back of the Jade Pagoda before shooting upwards through a horizontal hoop just above the roof as the girls executed the turn and twist to take them around the building and up after Harry whose lead was only increasing.

"I think he's going to take your spot as Seeker, Yoko" Gwen called out laughing.

"With flying like that, I think he's going to deserve it. Still you two might be losing one of your places to me as I'm going to stop taking it easy on you." Yoko grinned as she put on a burst of speed and shot upwards through the loop doing an inverted loop as she spotted Harry pulling out the dive and shooting off to the hoop on the right as she forced her broom into a tighter dive and followed the route he was taking faster than she'd ever done so in an effort to catch Harry.

' _Buddha's balls he's fast_ ' Yoko thought to herself as she set off after him.

Harry was absolutely loving the flying course as it was really pushing his turning and flying abilities and he felt like he'd flown the course a hundred times before as he was able to look and spot the next hoop that changed from red to lilac as he was going through the current one.

He kept checking over his shoulder and saw that he'd opened up about a thirty-metre gap from the Turtle girls and he could spot the tail ender of the group of Phoenix in front of him who were heading out over the side of the mountain towards a hoop hovering about a hundred feet about the sea that surrounded the volcanic island of Mahoutokoro. As he gained on them and saw that the group consisted of Marco Ronaldo, Cadogen Ryan, Trixie Popowitz and Lei Bei.

Marco was at the front closely followed by Lei Bei and Cadogen was at the back just behind Trixie Popowitz. Harry saw Marco and Lei go through the lilac hoop in the distance before pulling up sharply to a ring twenty feet above them, before peeling off left and right to go out the outside of the hoop and Harry was ideally placed and able to witness first hand one of the pranks Hermione had set up just for Marco.

As Marco made the dive on his Matador broomstick racing straight down against Lei to the hoop that was only thirty foot above the water trying to beat the other to it. They were neck and neck when all of a sudden Marco swerved into Lei knocking her off course and to miss the hoop. As he made contact his broomstick lost all rigidity and became as floppy as a piece of hose pipe, which resulted in all forward propulsion to disappear and Marco to free fall through the air while wrestling with his now floppy piece of broomstick and hit the water hard disappearing in a giant splash.

Lei completed the turn as a spluttering and shocked Marco resurfaced his broom now returned to its original form. He heard Lei and Trixie shout "Serves you right" and "Enjoy your swim you cheat" as they and Cadogen zoomed past and away from him towards the next hoop that had changed to lilac leading into the underground tunnels in the side of mountain.

"I guess Prongs says enjoy your swim." Harry Potter shouted at him gleefully as he and three girls from Turtle clan flew past laughing at him. Marco angrily slapped the water with his fist as he submerged his broom and got on it before shooting off out of the water. It was annoying enough that he'd crashed although he knew now that Potter had done something to his broom and even though he wanted to push it to try and catch up with him, Marco was apprehensive to push his broom in case whatever Potter had done to it happened again.

Marco swore that he'd get revenge on the English wizard who thought he was so bloody clever. He'd teach him not to mess with him and he'd be getting his revenge a lot quicker than Potter realized.

Harry allowed his pace to slow as he allowed Yoko to catch up with him and waved her to slow down as she came level with him as they approached a hoop leading them into the tunnel system.

"Just be careful in here. I have a feeling that it might get a little smoky and I don't want you to crash." Harry shouted as Yoko pulled up a little and slowed as Po and Gwen caught them up.

"Why are you stopping?" Po shouted.

"Just follow me and don't go too fast." Harry shouted as he zoomed off but not so fast that the girls couldn't keep pace. Pulling his left hand off the broom he took his Eben wand and cast a shield charm in front of himself and put all his power into the charm so that a thick almost solid glass wall appeared before him as he entered the tunnel.

Harry was glad that he had cast the charm when he did as when he entered the tunnel he found that it was thick with smoke and his shield charm acted as an invisible barrier not allowing the smoke to pass and Harry pushed his magic forward so that the shield moved forward in front of him so that he could see properly and the smoke was pushed in the opposite direction.

"What the hell is that?" Yoko shouted as the brown smoked crashed and rolled back on itself as it hit Harry's shield charm.

"Smoke." Harry called back over his shoulder as the tunnel suddenly went vertical sharply, which would have caused a crash if Harry hadn't had his shield charm clearing the smoke in the tunnel.

"But where's it coming from?" Yoko shouted back as the four Turtle shot upwards seeing the smoke thinning out and assuming that they were approaching the surface.

"You'll see what we get out of here." Harry shouted as suddenly the emerged from the tunnel into the blinding sunlight. Cancelling his shield charm, he set off again after getting his bearings and went off in the direction of the yellow, green and orange plumes of smoke.

With the three turtle girls following him, they saw that Lei, Cadogen and Trixie's brooms had colored smoke billowing the tail twigs of their brooms and little sparks coming from them as they flew. Harry thought that they looked like aero planes at an air show as the smoke hung in the air showing a clear path of where the hoops led. Harry and the three Turtles shot off along the smoke trail and found that the way being highlighted allowed them to make quicker progress along the trail.

They naturally stretched out again as Harry was clearly the quickest and after another ten minutes on the course that took him all around and through the tunnels in the island, he zoomed back into the stadium to see that the pitch was enveloped in a cloud of multi colored smoke as the Phoenix members who had arrived before him were having difficulty making their brooms stop smoking.

The other clans, between laughs, were coughing as the thick smoke was becoming too much. Harry taken his Eben wand and summoning his magic to his stomach he unleashed a spell that resulted in a powerful gust of wind that took the smoke towards the Dragon end of the stadium and the Phoenix clan members already assembled saw that the breeze Harry had managed to create had also cancelled the spell on their brooms.

Stacey Wong and Gosia Potizska, who had been in the first Phoenix group to have arrived back, gave him a smile and a small nod of thanks, Trixie Popowitz gave him a flirtatious wink, Lei Bei a thumbs up and Bronwen Eirwen blew a kiss at him and giggled playfully. Harry couldn't help returning the Phoenix girls smile as he thought that if they knew it was he and Hermione who had made their morning and first half of the lesson so difficult they might not so friendly towards him.

A few minutes later most of the class had returned along with a very pale looking Hermione who seemed a little shaken up but was smiling nevertheless. "You alright?" he mouthed silently to her.

She gave him a nod and mouthed "I nearly crashed." as she quickly mouthed "But I'm alright so don't worry." and gave him a dazzling smile as she turned to Mio and laughed at something she said and at the impression she appeared to be demonstrating to the rest of the Tigers about Hermione's near miss. Harry watched Hermione and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked and how everyone around her seemed to fade into the background around her.

She seemed to sense him staring at her, as she looked over towards him and bit her lower lip while looking at him and blushing slightly. She broke eye contact to push a tendril of hair that had come loose from her ponytail, while he continued looking at her as she looked through hooded eyes to see if he was still staring at her. ' _She's cute as hell when she bites her lip like that._ ' Harry thought to himself as he suddenly had his arm whacked by Hero who had moved next to him.

"What?" Harry asked turning around to Hero who nodded his head towards Master Yoshi and Sensei Rao who were looking at him intently. "Sorry what was that?" Harry asked assuming from the way everyone was looking at him that he must have been asked something and had completely ignored whoever was talking to him.

"I said, Mr. Potter, that you beat the current record for the course by five seconds, which is very impressive." Sensei Rao replied.

"Oh...Errr thanks Sensei Rao." replied Harry uneasy at the praise.

Thankfully Marco Ronaldo chose that moment to crash land at the far end of the Quidditch pitch. "Potter!" he shouted causing all the students already back to turn and look between the two of them.

"Yes?" Harry called back acting completely uninterested.

"Potter, what did you do to my broom?" Marco demanded as he picked up the limp broomstick as he stomped up the Quidditch pitch towards the assembled students. The Turtles subconsciously moved and started closing ranks around Harry who gently pushed his way through to the front of the group as he passed his Firebolt to Hero, who took it and passed it back to June who took it knowing that Hero would want his hands free in case it kicked off.

"I haven't touched your broom Ronaldo, but if you can't keep your wood hard I suggest you see a healer about it, not me as I'm not into that." Harry replied crossing his arms over his chest as most of the students laughed.

"You think you're so funny Potter, but we both know you're nothing but a dirty rotten li..." Marco snarled.

"Alright that's enough." Master Yoshi shouted over the students, "Mr. Ronaldo what is wrong with broomstick and what evidence do you have to throw around such accusations?"

"He did something to my broom and it keeps going like this." Marco replied holding up the broom that was bent in half as he shook it in his fist before suddenly the broom snapped straight again hitting Marco in the face and causing the students to laugh again as the Portuguese boy's nose started bleeding.

"I see and the proof you have that Mr. Potter is responsible for it?" Master Yoshi asked.

"I just know he is." Marco responded while staring daggers at Harry.

"Oh, what a compelling case you make Marco, have you considered a career in magical law? Your evidence gathering skills seem to be amazing." Hilde Stormcrantz asked sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I know he did it because when my broom went limp the first time and I landed in the bloody sea, he stopped above me and said "I guess Prongs says enjoy your swim."" Marco quoted while stabbing a finger at Harry.

"That still isn't a very compelling case Marco as we all heard the Prongs and Otty declaring round two at the start of the lesson." Stacey Wong interjected as Marco turned his murderous glare on her.

"You stay out of this Stacey or else you're next after I'm done with him." he snarled at the pretty Chinese girl.

"Don't you threaten her!" Harry retorted angrily, "I told you I didn't touch your broom but if you really want to go another round with me Ronaldo then let's go for it." Harry added firing his holly wand into his hand and started moving forward towards Marco as the other boy grasped his own wand.

"ENOUGH!" Master Yoshi shouted causing everyone to freeze. "Put those wands away now. Mr. Ronaldo, you will go to the medical tent and get that nose seen to. Nothing you've said compounds Mr. Potter's guilt so I suggest you keep your accusations to yourself. Leave your broom here and I'll look over it and get it sorted out as broomsticks are more my area of expertise and I'll take it back to the Phoenix Nest for you."

"But..." Marco started to argue back.

"GO NOW!" Master Yoshi interrupted loudly drowning out Marco who looked like he was ready to start throwing curses and had blood pouring out of his nose. Marco threw one more murderous look at Harry and started walking off the pitch.

"Man, that guys a dick." Giovanni said as Cadogen and Egg turned quickly towards the Italian boy and were just about to say something when Master Yoshi shouted out that they were going to be having the Keepers were going to be working with the Beaters on avoiding bludgers while the quaffle canon fires the quaffle at them. Harry saw that the quaffle canon turned out to be literally just that and looked like the equivalent of a mini gun and had six barrels and randomly fired a quaffle towards the goal at one of the three hoops and one of the Beaters struck a bludger at the Keeper who had to try and save the quaffle and avoid the bludgers at the same time.

He also told the Chaser and the Seekers that they will be playing a game of Hot Rocks. Harry had never heard of Hot Rocks before, which turned out to be a game where three balls the size of a cantaloupes were thrown in a game of catch. The Chasers and Seekers over in a circle facing each other and the ball was charmed and activated and was a bright green in color. Whoever had the ball had to fly at whoever they were picking to throw the ball to and they took that person's place in the circle.

The person who caught the ball then flew at someone else and threw the ball to them and then they took that person's place in the circle and on and on it went. As the ball was being thrown the green color slowly started to drain out of it and the ball stared turning white and whoever had hold of the ball when it turned white received the magical equivalent on an electric shock.

The game was designed to get people used to catching the ball and throwing it quickly while on the move and avoiding another two balls as well as five other people flying. It was unfortunate for Eddie Chung as the 'Stick Hitch' solution Harry had applied to his gloves meant that his Quidditch gloves were super sticky and when he caught the ball and try to throw it the ball wouldn't release and he kept getting shocked as a result. After thirty minutes of him constantly getting thrown the ball towards it detonating Sensei Rao took pity on him told him he could sit out the rest of the lesson as his hair was looking all frazzled and smoking slightly.

It had been a brilliant lesson for Harry and he had got to actually enjoy having a Quidditch lesson with the Chasers as well as the Seekers, and it was doubly good because Marco who was one of the Phoenix Teams Chasers wasn't there to bring the mood down. As the lesson was called to a close, Harry landed on the pitch and spoke with Master Yoshi about what had happened with Marco and apologized as he hadn't meant to cause a scene in his class. Master Yoshi told Harry not to worry about it and that he had been told by the Grandmaster that Marco's father had agreed to Harry's terms of Marco offering an apology of some sort to Harry but by the looks of things Harry might have to wait for that.

Harry thanked Master Yoshi and set off after Hermione who was stood talking with Hero, Jürgen Platz and Akiko Yuki and they were all laughing most likely about what had happened in the lesson. Harry made his way over to them and they all greeted him and asked whether Harry fancied going to the Bazaar with them all that afternoon. Harry apologized and said that he was travelling in with the Dragon's as he had promised that whatever time he had available that weekend that he would spend it with them as he hadn't spent any of the last weekend with them. He said that he'd be in Turtle Island next week and that he'd head over with his trunk on Monday morning before class.

Hermione had asked him once again whether he was sure he was alright for her to spend the weekend with the Tigers, Penelope and Fleur, and Harry had assured her that he was and that she should have a good time and to make sure that she didn't go wandering around on her own since he wouldn't want anything happening to her when he wasn't around.

She had given him a kiss on the cheek and said that they would have their film night soon and that she would see him when they got back to school unless they bumped into each other on the Asian Express or in the Bazaar. With that Harry mounted his broom and called out cheerfully "See you later Otty. Give my regards to Penelope and Fleur." as he zoomed off over the Dragon's stand and set off towards the Dragon's Lair.

* * *

 **12:30hrs Friday 26th August, Banzai Bazaar Terminal, Tokyo**

Harry was sat on the Asian Express with the Dragons as the train sped its way underwater towards the Banzai Bazaar. The students had flown back to the Dragon's Lair and they had all quickly showered, changed into their own clothes, and headed off quickly to the station. Harry suspected they had beaten all the other clans to the station as they had been the only ones on the platform when they had boarded the train. The Dragon boys were playing a game called Tic Tock Boom, which was basically noughts and crosses as it was called in England or Tic Tack Toe, except that instead of there being nine squares and the object of the game was to get three in a row, it was a board that was actually big enough that you needed five in a row. When the person marking the winning space, the board made a mini explosion and blasted the loser's markers off the board leaving only the winning line.

Harry had played for a little while until he'd decided to get away from the game as the Dragon students were all starting to place bets on the game that initially had started for money but had quickly descended into punishments. It was one of the things he'd really noticed since he'd come to Asia was that everyone really like to gamble and would pretty much gamble on anything. He'd heard Charlie Chung and Trevor Startlegnash one night betting on who they thought the next person into the eleventh-year lounge was going to be.

Hester, in her mood, was pretending with Rosa to be looking at a magazine for ideas for the Halloween ball that the Dragons were responsible for organizing, but she kept stealing glances over the pages at Harry and he pretended to be reading some letters from home to try and avoid the hurt look and pout she had on her face. She was irritated because she had invited him out for dinner at an English gastro restaurant in the Bazaar, just the two of them, to thank him for sneaking her to the medical tent on Saturday night, and he had turned her down as politely as he could as he already had plans for Saturday night.

He wasn't prepared to feel guilty or be guilt tripped into changing his plans for the weekend as he had more important things on this weekend than just having fun in the Bazaar and going around stores looking for ideas on how to pimp out the Jade Pagoda for the Halloween ball. He hated Halloween and it was the worst time of the year for him, and he really didn't want to spend the night pretending to be having fun when he knew he'd most likely feel miserable all night.

He was going to break it to the Dragons that he really didn't want to attend, but he thought that it would be too much for them to take if he dropped that bombshell on them as well. He'd broken it to the Dragons that he was having to go to Gringotts after checking in to the hotel and that he didn't know how long he was going to be but he'd told them he'd be taking his scroll viewer and assignment scroll so if any of them wanted to bring theirs he'd be able to message them and find out where they were.

Hester's mood might have been improved, if it wasn't for Rosa gleefully telling her immediately after Harry had shot her offer down that she was taking Harry out the next Banzai Bazaar weekend to say thank you for what he'd done for Hester.

Hester had said she'd come along with them to that so that she could thank Harry herself as it was, after all, her that he had looked after. Rosa had declined saying that Hester could arrange to thank Harry another time. Hester had asked Harry if he'd found the memory phial in his bedroom yet. Harry had said he'd found it but said he hadn't had chance to look at it yet and confirmed it was one of her memories. She had smiled at him and nodded and said that once he'd seen it maybe he'd be more inclined to taking her out on a date. She was relieved since she had thought that he had seen the memory that she'd left for him and that he hadn't liked what he had seen and she felt her confidence and spirits soar once again back to their normal high levels. It had been madness for her to even contemplate him not wanting her when every other wizard at Mahoutokoro would give their wands for a night with her.

He had told them and the rest of the Dragons that on Saturday he had to go and do something for Master Zuki and that she had asked him to go and meet with a colleague at Tiger Lily's Tattoo Shop on Saturday. He also told them that he had family business to attend to on Sunday and he didn't know how long any of it would take. They'd all seemed pretty dejected and he'd promised to try and keep his family and business dealings at times where it wouldn't interfere with Banzai Bazaar weekends if he could avoid it in future.

It wasn't a lie however, he didn't know how long the meeting at Gringotts would take, how long he'd be speaking with Master Zuki's friend about his scars, or how long the meeting with Narcissa Malfoy would take. After receiving the letter from England as well he also had big plans for Saturday afternoon and evening, so there was a good chance that he wouldn't be able to spend the Saturday with them at all.

Harry, while pretending he was reading a letter from Tengu, sat recalling the night before and Hermione coming into his trunk to talk about the day's events. They'd promised to stay close to each other and try and see each other as much as possible and agreed that they both wanted to keep their film night every week and that they wanted it to be just the two of them.

Hermione had argued that as Harry was part of two clans that he would have to try and be fair with his time and split it amongst the two clans who wanted to get to know him and have him as part of their clan. It had pained her to argue that he probably wouldn't be able to spend every evening with her like he used to because he'd have a lot of demands on his time.

Harry had said that he wanted to spend the time they weren't in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Meditation together, and that he'd use his time when she was in Arithmancy and Alchemy to try and get ahead with his other subjects.

Harry had told her about the article in Witch Weekly involving Ron and how pissed off he was about it and Hermione had been furious about what he had said was in the article. She'd stomped back into Tiger Land before coming back five minutes later with a borrowed copy of the magazine from Hilde Stormcrantz and had sat reading the article, her anger at Ron growing immensely.

She then launched into an hour-long rant about Ron being a pompous prat and the exaggerated stuff he was saying in the article. She told Harry that she was going to write to Witch Weekly herself and dispute some of the things that Ron had been saying. Harry had pointed out that they were both meant to be having an interview with the magazine at some point and that they would be able to set the record straight then.

They had agreed to try and sit with each other as much as possible in class when they could. They weren't prepared to let the clan divide impact them in regards to feeling like they had to only sit with their clan. Hermione had been happy about this as she knew that Rosa and Hester would be trying to sit with Harry at every opportunity they got and she didn't want to never get the chance to sit with him in class.

Hermione also said that she had enjoyed the team Potter vs team Granger aspect of the last dueling class and that it had been fun for once to see how they stacked up against each other in a class and being in direct competition with each other as all their time at Hogwarts had been about trying to make Gryffindor the best it could be and trying to win the house cup.

She thought that as long as they kept it friendly then a little competition in class between the pair of them could be a good thing. Now that Harry didn't have Ron here distracting him, he could finally start living up to his full academic potential. Harry hated to admit it but he was actually really enjoying school and his classes this year and found that he was a lot more focused without Ron around constantly talking Quidditch and chess.

He understood why Ron was like that since it was the two things that Ron thought that he was best at. It was frustrating, in a way, because the Weasley family were all really powerful witches and wizards. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were powerful, Bill had been Head Boy as had Percy, Charlie apparently could have made Head Boy but chose to just become Quidditch Captain instead.

Fred and George were powerful and really skilled wizards who focused more on the practical application of magic than worrying about the academic side of it, and Ron was of the same opinion. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Harry knew that Ron wanted to be or at least had wanted to be more like Fred and George more than any of this other brothers as he'd seen first-hand their popularity throughout the whole school.

Ron was a skilled wizard when he put the work in. He had held down his Prefect position, but Harry knew a large part of that was down to Hermione helping him with the written work and he helped him with the more practical application.

He heard Emre shout that they were coming into the Banzai Bazaar terminal and the Dragons along with Harry started putting their stuff away. He got off the train and pulled his back pack on so that his arms were free and this only lasted a few seconds. Before he'd even had time to turn to the Dragons asking which was they were going to the Panama Palace, which was the hotel that the Dragon's said that they always stayed in when they came to the Bazaar after their prank war with Phoenix at The Rack Shack a couple of years ago.

Rosa and Hester immediately linked arms with Harry, taking either side of him, and Harry's eyes betrayed him as he did a casual flick at the amount of cleavage the Finnish and Spanish girls were showing. They'd both dressed in skimpy tops with wispy lightweight jackets that wouldn't do anything to keep out a breeze and he assumed were more for style than substance.

As they walked down the ramp leading from the arrivals platform Harry saw a group gathered at the bottom of the stairs with a few security wizards stood at the bottom of the ramp were the gathered crowd who spotted him and all of a sudden started getting really excited and pulled cameras out and started taking pictures of Harry as he walked down the ramp. A human cordon of the stations security wizards held them back from running up the ramp towards him.

"Oh, this can't be good." Harry said to himself quietly.

"Looks like the media have finally caught on that you're in Japan, Harry." Sunny called from behind him.

This caused a groan from Harry who had been looking forward to another weekend of flying under the radar, but it looked like the Japanese media circus were out in force. They were all shouting questions at him as camera flashes went off as Hester and Rosa stood to either side of Harry pulled him to a stop and gave winning smiles to the cameras.

"Come on let's get out of here before they try and talk to us." Harry said to the girls trying to be heard over the questions being shouted at him.

Hester pulled him back and whispered in his ear "Just answer a couple of their questions Harry. Then they're more likely to just leave you alone, rather than if you just run off without saying anything."

"Hester if I start answering questions I'll be here all day and I've got stuff to do." Harry retorted.

"All the more reason to try and stamp it out now so that they have something to go running off to write up instead of following you around everywhere. Don't worry we'll handle this." Rosa said to him on the other side giving his arm an encouraging and affectionate squeeze.

Harry looked over his shoulder uneasily as he saw that the Dragons had formed a human cordon behind Harry to stop the other passengers that were coming down the ramp behind him and had seen the hubbub and heard the shouts of 'Lord Potter' from the assembled media and started getting excited as well and started pulling cameras out of nowhere trying to take pictures.

"This is madness." Harry said as Rosa pointed her wand at her throat before her amplified voice called out loudly above the shouting.

"Attention please. Lord Potter has agreed that he will answer one question from each member of the represented media and one question only. He has a very busy schedule to keep and we would ask that you respect his privacy and allow him to move through the Bazaar without interruption otherwise any media representatives will be listed as no longer being on the accepted list and will be banned from all other future public announcements or interviews." Rosa announced with authority.

"Why's Rosa calling Harry, Lord Potter?" Charlie Chang asked the rest of the Dragons as the boys started swapping confused looks.

"Bloody hell it doesn't sound like it's her first time doing this. When and how did she find out I'm a lord? Hermione and I have been so careful." Harry commented to Hester who looked at him and explained.

"We only found out about it yesterday. Erin's mum is the editor for Witch Weekly's Asian edition and she always sends Erin an advanced copy before it's released. We had a chat amongst us girls after potions when Erin showed us the article with your friend Ron basically outing you and Hermione.

I told them not to talk to you or anyone else about it before the magazine goes on sale. You obviously had your reasons for not wanting people to know about it, otherwise you'd have told us all. Plus, you know you're a Dragon now and one of us. So, it's up to me to help protect you." Hester explained quietly as Harry heard Quillaq and Trevor asking the girls what the reporters were going on about.

Hester gave Erin, who had looked around at Hester, Harry, and Rosa with a slightly panicked expression and made eye contact with the Finnish witch who gave an affirmative nod and a hand signal to let them know it was ok to explain. Then Erin started reached into her bag and pulled out the magazine while beginning to explain about the article to the boys.

She turned back to find Harry looking at Hester with a strange look on his face that caused her to ask "What are you looking at me like that for?" as she nudged him with her elbow.

"That was really thoughtful of you Hester, thanks. I get enough attention as it is you know... I didn't mention the title because I just wanted to be accept for me and didn't want people treating us differently because of it" Harry explained before stooping down and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek that brought a beaming smile from the blonde witch as she tightened her hold on him and pressed her side into his. "So, Rosa seems like she's done this before." Harry commented while nodding towards the Spanish witch.

"Ah well, Rosa's father is the Spanish representative to the International Confederation of Wizards and my mother is as well. Although she represents Finland. We're both used to seeing how they handle the bombardment from the media and how their assistants control the situations. Most of the time, if you give them a little something then they'll leave you alone after that because if you run they'll chase you and not give you a minute's peace because they think you're hiding something." Hester explained.

Harry had never really thought of the media like that as the bulk of the experiences he'd had with them was with them writing lies about him and making him out to be some sort of unstable attention seeking liar. Dumbledore had worked very hard to keep Harry away from talking directly to the media except during the Tri-Wizard tournament, which had allowed Rita Skeeter to run wild through the school, writing whatever she wanted and Harry still felt it was foolish for Dumbledore to leave him as a then fourteen-year-old boy alone with a vulture like Rita. Especially as he'd even commented about the harsh writing she'd made of himself.

His only other times talking directly to the media was when he had done the interview with Luna for the Quibbler and when he'd been forced to speak them at the Ministry ball when he was awarded his Order of Merlin. They had both turned out quite well when Harry had engaged the media directly as they appeared hungry to hear what he had to say.

He looked through the reporters with pads and quills at the ready trying to decide who to speak with first when Harry saw a face that he recognized on a wizard in brown robes who unlike most of the assembled faces wasn't Asian but was in fact European looking. He tried to recall the name of the wizard as he could swear that he had seen him somewhere before.

As Harry was looking at him a short Asian witch with her hair tied up in a bun with what looked like a couple of spare quills stuck in it blocked his view of the wizard reporter who tried to jostle the feathers out of his face and step round the witch into the press again.

Hester grabbed Harry's hand and pointed at the witch in question as the rest of the reporters stopped shouting questions so that they could hear.

"Lord Potter, I'm Hilary Han from The Rising Sun, welcome to Japan." The reporter greeted.

"Thanks, I'm happy to be in Japan and please just call me Harry." Harry replied giving her a smile, which the reporter reflected.

"What decided to make you come to Japan to finish your education, and what do you think of Mahoutokoro?" Hilary asked as the floating quills on the reporters' pads all started scribbling away.

"Well myself and my friend Hermione were invited to attend many magical schools throughout the world in order to finish our education, and I had been told that Mahoutokoro was one of the best, if not the best, magical school in the world. So, we thought we'd come and find out for ourselves." Harry replied as Hester guided Harry's hand to point at another reporter prompting them to ask their question.

"Ummm Hello Lord Potter, Xu Fong, 'News from the Wall' Magazine, how are you finding your classes at Mahoutokoro? Any favorites?"

"Hello Xu, like I say please call me Harry. I would really appreciate it if you could all not call me Lord Potter, please. I don't really want to discuss my titles or anything or really have them as public knowledge here in Japan if I can avoid it. As for your question, Xu I'm really enjoying all of them. The Master's and Sensei's I've been taught by so far there are gifted and brilliant teachers. I'm really enjoying the Quidditch and dueling there at the moment though." Harry explained with a sheepish grin as he pointed to another wizard.

"Afternoon Harry, Pablo Puyol from 'What Broom?' magazine. Please tell me Harry are the rumors true that you are going to be flying a lap of honor at the Quidditch World Cup final on the new Grande Matador broom, and that you will be signing an endorsement deal with Matador before you take flight?" Pablo asked.

"None of my representative or I have been contacted by Matador or any other broom manufacturers about endorsing their brooms. As for the World Cup, I don't even know where it's being held this year and I've not been asked to attend the World Cup. Although once the tickets go on sale, I'm going to try and purchase some." Harry replied confused at a wild rumor like that about him that he wasn't even aware of.

Pablo started to respond with a follow up question, but Rosa took control and said "Next question please" and pointed to a tall witch with a pinched face and thick rimmed glasses.

"Hi Harry, Lu Zang from the 'Asian Announcer', can you confirm if there is any truth in the rumors we've heard coming from Mahoutokoro about your power rankings in dueling class?"

Again, taken aback by the question and surprised that students had been bothered enough about the power rankings to start telling the press, didn't really know how to answer the question as he wasn't sure whether he was allowed to talk about things that happened in school.

Sensing his unease at the question Hester spoke up for Harry, "I'm afraid Harry can neither confirm or deny any rumors without first obtaining permission from the Grandmaster Kichirou to divulge such information.", she said smoothly swatting the question down before adding, "Harry will be unable to answer any questions in regards to his or any other students' scores or grades as mandated by the school charter. If you would like to ask another "

"Ok well, I know my editor would want me to as about now that the world has learned of your victory over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the now infamous Battle of Hogwarts. Was this the real reason that you aren't finishing your studies in Britain?" Lu Zang asked as the people gathered seemed to collectively hold their breath.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to Harry." Hester quietly told him as she had felt him tense as she still had his arm linked with hers.

Harry thought for a moment and looked hard at Lu Zang and saw that the witch was a proper reporter unafraid to ask the difficult and more awkward questions that people wanted answers to. After a few moments, Harry replied, "Well to answer your question, sorry is it Miss Zang or Mrs. Zang?" Harry asked the witch.

"Mrs. Zang." the witch responded proudly.

"Ok Mrs. Zang, can I ask you a question? Have you ever seen one of your friends or colleagues killed before your very eyes?" Harry asked, his face like stone.

"I... errr... no Lord Potter. I fortunately have never seen such an atrocity." she replied her face going pale. While wanting to ask a question of a more serious nature that she knew people would want to know the answer to, she looked at the hard stare of the English wizard who was looking at her like a hawk, and she shuffled in her place feeling very awkward as you could hear a pin drop in the station as even the trains seemed to not even be arriving or leaving the station it was so quiet.

"Lucky, you... I'm glad that you don't have to know how that feels or how much it hurts from seeing people you care about and consider some of your closest friends or people you consider family being murdered before you at a place you all shared so many memories together. Do you think you could go back to that place and carry on as if you hadn't witnessed what you had there and be able to concentrate on learning magic without those images flashing to the forefront of your mind?" Harry asked her quietly.

The witch looked at the ground and felt ashamed for asking the question as she could clearly see that it was still very raw in the younger man. "I'm sorry Lord Potter. Please forgive me... I... I really didn't mean to upset you or mean to cause offence and I certainly would want to have you think I was making light of what you and your loved ones have been through. I just thought it was a question that lots of people would like to know the answer to. I see now that it was very insensitive of me and again I apologize." Lu Zang wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole as she was so embarrassed about making the interview so uncomfortable as the silence stretched out she chanced a glance at the powerful young wizard.

She saw his jaw working as he clearly was biting back on saying what he really thought as he observed her and she saw his eyes turn from the blazing angry glare to softening and appearing to take on a sparkle of their own as he gave her a small smile.

"Apology accepted Mrs. Zang, and I think by my reaction you've probably got your answer." Harry replied while smiling at the witch as she gave him a bow of respect, which he returned as he admired the witch for apologizing and he could see from watching her that apology was sincere. "Oh and Mrs. Zang." he called out to her causing her head to snap up and everyone hold their breath without realizing.

"Yes Lord Potter?" she asked trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"I believe I asked you to call me Harry." he said giving her a true smile as he saw the relief wash over her and the tension leave everyone around him.

"Of course, sorry Harry and it is Lu. I do hope that I can speak to you again in the future." Lu Zang replied as Harry said that was sure it could be arranged.

"How about another question?" Rosa suggested trying to make her voice sound light and even though Harry wanted nothing more after the awkward question from the Asian Announcer reporter than to leave and go about his day, he'd promised the other's one question each and he didn't fancy the thought of them following him around all day.

"Hello Harry, Sin Mo from 'That Wizard' magazine, I was just wondered where you got your clothes from. I see your wearing NOMA attire and wondered whether you bought them locally or back in Britain as that jacket is pretty badass. What is it Dragon Hide?" asked a wizard who couldn't have been more than twenty years old who was dressed quite trendily in a pair of skinny jeans and what looked like army boots with no laces and a strange top that was like a wide neck t-shirt but the neck was so big Harry could see the top half of his pecks sticking out.

"Hi Sin, I actually got this made for me by my stylist back in Britain and yes the jacket is made from Norwegian Ridgeback skin from what I'm lead to believe." Harry replied relieved that the next question had been something so trivia and assumed that 'That Wizard' magazine must be some sort of wizard's fashion magazine as he pointed to one of the witches with her hand raised waiting to ask her question.

"Harry, Samboon Precha from 'Malay Today', I think our readers would like to know whether you are planning on visit any other countries in Asia while your here or in the future."

"Well Samboon, too be honest I've not really thought about it as I've still got a lot to discover in Japan, but I guess in the future I'd love to see what the rest of magical Asia is like." Harry replied with a shrug as he nodded to a wizard who had raised his hand.

"Greetings Harry and welcome to Asia, I'm Miki Intura from 'The Thai Times' the Thailand national newspaper. I was wondering if you have heard of an organization here in Japan and throughout Asia called the Jade Dragon and are you here to help in the effort to rid Asia of them?" Miki asked Harry his quill and that of the other journalists poised at the ready.

"Yes, I've heard of them." Harry replied seriously recalling the behavior of the Jade Dragon members in Liquor Lickers, "I've heard of them, although not very much, so I can't really comment about them. As for whether I've come to rid Asia of them all I can say is that I've come to Asia with my best and closest friend to finish our education. We've both had enough of fighting to last us a lifetime. We spent the last year on the run trying to avoid Death Eaters and Voldemort and I think the Ministry here in Japan do not need us interfering." Harry replied pointing to another wizard who he noted hadn't asked a question yet and who Harry surprised by going to straight to without giving Bun Ting a chance to jump in with another question.

"Hi Harry, Luc Zi from 'The Tai Tribune' national news for Taiwan. You say you've come here with your best friend, who I'm assuming is Lady Hermione Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff who you have mentioned earlier. Is there any reason she is not with you today?"

"Hermione is spending her weekend with her friends in another clan as I'm here with my friends in Dragon clan. That's the only reason we aren't here together." Harry replied honestly.

"Next question." Hester called out stopping that line of questioning as she didn't want Harry's first interview in Asia to be him talking about another girl if she was going to be in the photos next to him in the papers all over Asia.

"Afternoon Harry, I'm Lesley Lin from Yang Yin News, Korea. I see that you're already popular with the ladies here from the looks of the two beauties next to you. Are you looking for love while you're here in Japan?" the reporter asked with a teasing smirk on her face as she saw the confident English wizard temporarily lose his cool as he looked at the two girls either side of him who were giving him hopeful smiles.

"Well I'm just here to finish my education really Lesley, but thanks for embarrassing the hell out of me and putting me in an awkward situation." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Time will tell Lesley as I'm determined to make sure Harry here has a good time in Japan but recognize that Japan doesn't only have pretty girls and that Finland has them as well." Hester butted in giving her a wink and resting her head-on Harry's shoulder.

Feeling awkward as the flashbulbs from the cameras went off and Hester kept her head-on Harry's shoulder as Rosa mirrored her actions on the other side causing the smirk on the reporters' faces to increase even more and more flashbulbs to erupt almost blinding him. He spotted the European looking wizard who looked familiar and nodded to him to prompt him to ask his question wanting to get through this and the next question as there was another female reporter stood behind the others holding back from the front, which Harry thought strange but figured that as they were all getting to ask a question she didn't need to push herself to the front and Harry could see her jet black hair with a pink flapping butterfly in it above the heads of the others.

The Caucasian wizard stepped forward and Harry recognized the brown robes that the reporter was wearing. "Is it Elvis?" Harry asked the wizard uncertainly as the wizards face split into a big smile and a booming laugh.

"Ah you remembered me. You're quite correct it's Elvis Edwards from The Daily Prophet. I'm glad that we have met again my Lord Potter, we spoke a short time ago about your relationship with Lady Bones." Elvis greeted as the other reporters looked between the two wizards their quills scribbling frantically.

"He told you to call him Harry?" Erin Seung called out from behind Harry.

"Ah you're right so he did. My apologies Harry." Elvis said with a happy smile.

"Can you come here a second please Elvis." Harry said detaching himself from Hester and Rosa as he took a couple of steps forward as the security wizards opened a gap for Elvis to squeeze through. Leaning in close to the English reporter. "What are you doing here Elvis?" he asked quietly.

"Erm well, your big news Harry, wherever you are in the world and after Lord Weasley-Slytherin let slip to Witch Weekly that you were in Japan, my editor thought that we should have someone stationed here for as long as you are. He wanted to send Rita here but she is out on book signing tour at the moment and so they sent me. We've spoken previously about Lady Bones." Elvis explained.

"Well rather you than that bitch." Harry stated bitterly recalling what he'd been told by Susan about the stories being written about them by Rita Skeeter. Elvis however beamed at the comment.

"Yes, Rita is a bit of a loose cannon. I hope you were happy with the article I wrote regarding yourself and Lady Bones. I don't normally have to do the gossip column, I normally cover Quidditch but Rita was on a book signing tour and I got roped into it anyway." Elvis said anxiously hoping that Harry had liked what he had done.

"Oh, I did it was nice and general and didn't really say anything other than what I had told you." Harry said before adding, "Look Elvis, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't ask me any questions about the Battle of Hogwarts or the events leading up to it last year Elvis. I don't mind having a chat with you about that another time but I don't really want all of Asia talking to me about it."

"Of course, Harry. Completely understand although, the Daily Prophet really would like to know about the events of last year as we've had a version from Lord Weasley-Slytherin but we want to corroborate some of the stories he's been telling with yourself and Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff." Elvis replied.

"Alright well we'll see about that." Harry said as he stepped back and he went and stood between Hester and Rosa again although this time he crossed his arms so that they couldn't link them again and make it look like they were together. As in TOGETHER together.

"So, tell me Elvis and what's your question?" Harry asked his demeanor overly friendly.

"Well I, or the Daily Prophet rather, was wondering before you left Britain to come here you were being rumored to be in a relationship with Lady Bones. I just wondered whether she was aware of what things were like here in Japan?" Elvis asked motioning to Hester and Rosa either side of Harry.

Shaking his head as if disappointed Harry locked eyes with Elvis, "When is the Daily Prophet going to learn to stop trying to probe into my private life? Plus, what do you mean 'aware of what things were like in Japan'. Right I'm going to say this quite clearly Elvis and if you intend to be out here for the rest of the school year and have me speak with you again I'm only going to say this once so make sure you write this down." Harry said in as calm a voice as he could muster as everyone waited quietly for his reply. He literally just told Elvis that he didn't want his love life written about.

"Right listen up all of you. My love life and private life are strictly out of bounds. I'm not prepared to discuss my personal life in the media. I've had my life in the media for the last seven years and I'm not going to allow you to continue to pry into it." Harry stated firmly making his message clear that this was nonnegotiable and something he was deadly serious about.

"Am I understood?" Harry asked getting quick nods from the assembled journalists. "Good right then I believe there is only one question left and that would be yours Miss..." Harry said to the female witch stood at the back of group as the bodies moved to the side to clear a path for the witch, Harry instantly recognized the witch approaching him.

"Hi Harry, I'm sure you recognize me, after all I was your date for the Yule ball and lived in the same castle as you for six years... Parvati Patil, 'Witch Weekly'." Parvati Patil greeted beaming a smile at Harry.

There was a wolf whistle from behind Harry and he turned to see everyone looking at Emre Efe who was looking Parvati up and down and clearly liked what he saw. Harry couldn't help but look Parvati over himself and saw that she was wearing a cobalt blue sari and had her long black hair tied back and made into a long plait that ran down her back all the way to her bum. Harry couldn't argue with Emre's assessment of Parvati as she had developed a serious woman's body in the time since he'd last seen her and if anything had got even more beautiful and more curvaceous that she had already been.

"Wow Parvati you look great. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Thanks Harry you're looking delicious yourself." Parvati replied looking Harry up and down and clearly liking what she saw. "As for what I'm doing here well I was asked by my editor to come to Japan to try and meet you both so we can do our exclusive before I go and finish my NEWTs at Bazai Gonbad in Tajikistan and I hoped to catch you both but Hermione isn't here with you, so I guess I'm going to have to stand around here for longer before her train gets here."

"Oh, right well I'm sure we can set something up. I didn't know you were working for Witch Weekly, although now I think about it I'm sure Lavender mentioned something a while ago but you know what my memory's like. Well if you want to write to me Parvati, I'll set up a time to meet up if you like, it's just I've got an appointment today and my weekend is pretty jammed up." Harry explained taking the battered pocket watch that the Weasley's had given him for his coming of age and opened it to see that time was getting on and that he would have to get a move on.

"So, Parvati, your question?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, my question is easy. Have you and Hermione finally gotten together now since you're here in Japan together? I think I speak for everyone in Gryffindor that it's about bloody time you two cottoned on and got together." Parvati explained with a grin.

"Oh, how do you not know? Hermione is going out with Ron. Didn't Lavender write to you and tell you?" Harry asked shocked that Lavender's best friends wouldn't have told her friend some gossip as big as that.

"What? No way Harry come on stop messing about. Hermione and Ron wouldn't work together at all. It's you she's always liked she's just been too chicken to admit it to you. No Lavender would have said if Hermione and Ron were an item." Parvati said looking at Harry like he'd gone mad.

"No, they really are going out now." Harry argued bitterly as he heard another train come into the station and the people started to disembark. He spotted Hermione walking along with Mio their arms linked as he turned back to Parvati and said "Look here she comes you can ask her yourself. Look, write to me and we'll sort something out. Thanks, everybody for the questions and I'm sorry I've not got more time but I've got some rather pressing engagements that I need to get to." Harry called out to the rest of the journalists who all thanked him enthusiastically for his time and held out business cards for him to take and asked him if he would mind if they sent him a copy of their articles and to get his feedback on them.

Hester and Rosa started gathering the held-out business cards and Harry signaled to the other Dragons that he was leaving and they all started following him as Rosa and Hester caught him up and immediately linked arms with him and started congratulating him about how well he handled the meeting as they made their way out of the terminal and headed off towards The Panama Palace hotel to go and get booked in.

* * *

 **13:30hrs Friday 26th August, Room 7, The Panama Palace Hotel, Banzai Bazaar**

Having quickly made his way through the Bazaar with the Dragons circling around Harry popping of questions about Hogwarts and asking some stuff about the questions that the journalists had asked him, Harry had dodged most of them although the one they had persisted on with him was whether he was actually an English Lord as they all said that they had heard the Daily Prophet reporter refer to him as Lord Potter.

Harry after trying, and failing miserably, to deny it had decided to give the Dragons a half truth and told them that he was Lord Potter and its last surviving member and had shown them all the Potter family ring that they had all been amazed by. The all looked a little differently at him after that and Harry had told them all after Trevor Startlegnash had called him 'My Lord' that they all needed to cut that shit out as he would hex anyone of them that called him that and that he was still the same Harry that he was this morning and that he didn't want them treating him any differently as a result of it.

They had all tried to argue that as a head of his house and a noble line that he deserved to be addressed properly and with respect. Harry had insisted that they treated him exactly the same as before and the tension had built a bit when they were checking in and Sunny Hichiro had jokingly told Hester to ask if the penthouse was available for Harry as it was the only room befitting his stature.

Harry was about to thump Sunny until he realized that the tall senior prefect was just taking the piss and trying to show Harry that he was prepared to joke with him about it. The Dragons had said that they were going to go to Slips and Slides for the afternoon and for him to take a swimsuit with him and join them after he had been to Gringotts and that Charlie Chung had his scroll viewer and assignment scroll with him and to let him know when he was free and they'd let him know where to meet them.

They'd all gone off with Hester and Rosa pecking him on the cheek and pinching his bum. Sunny and the rest of the boys gave him exaggerated bows as if they were part of a Victorian theatre production. This had stopped when Harry had fired a couple of stinging hexes at the boys that had got yelps as they thought they had been out of range.

He was happy that they were all at least treating him as normal and he wondered whether they'd keep doing so as he imagined that he would be the topic of their conversations all day now. He hated that he was becoming the center of attention again. He found that talking to the media hadn't been that bad and when he'd looked through the business cards they had given to him via Rosa and Hester that Lu Zang had written a little note apologizing again and said she would love to interview him properly some time and work on an article together giving him a platform to say whatever he wanted to as The Asian Announcer was the only continent wide distributed newspaper that was available throughout all the countries in Asia.

Harry, found it tempting. It was handy to have contacts in the media that would be prepared to let him say what he wanted in a piece and with their circulation being continent wide it was worth thinking about.

Harry decided to change his clothes as well as put on a baseball cap for his trip to Gringotts. Now that the media were knocking about the Bazaar, he wanted to try and keep a low profile just in case there were any photographers floating around. After everything that had happened this month he had completely forgotten that Ron had set up an interview with Witch Weekly about what had happened last year and he thought that a change of outfit at least might throw off anyone lurching about trying to spot him again.

He wasn't particularly looking forward to telling the story of what happened last year and he decided that he'd have a word with Hermione about it because he wasn't sure he really wanted to discuss it with Witch Weekly. The article that Ron had done with Lavender was more focused on promoting Ron than actually going through the facts of what happened. He had deduced that while Lavender was good at gossip articles, she wasn't a hard hitting, or in his mind proper journalist, or at least not as serious a journalist anyway. She seemed more suited to the gossip columns than the front page, which he knew his and Hermione's interviews would no doubt get onto.

Harry grabbed his bag and reached deep into it pulling out a black moleskin satchel that he threw on. Checking to make sure he had everything, decided that it was time for him to go. In his satchel, Harry had all his important documents that Hayley Sloop had been asking him to complete that he was sending back to her via Gringotts. he hadn't wanted to burden poor Yogi with the amount of stuff he was having to return since he'd been working so hard bringing him all the stuff relating to his plans in Britain that he felt he needed a break.

Harry left his room and made his way to the ground floor below watching the patrons around the hotel to see if he was drawing any attention and he was thankful to see that no one was watching him. It all felt a little cloak and dagger at the moment feeling like he had to hide himself, though he felt keeping a low profile might be the best plan of action for a while.

He saw Sunny, Charlie, and Quillaq sat on the balcony above the playing a game of catch to Trevor and Emre on the balcony above the reception and using their wands to catch and throw the ball to each other. Harry slipped by unnoticed beneath them and then made his way out onto Gin Street.

He headed up the road looking around him, now paranoid that there were going to be some photographers hiding in wait somewhere. He turned onto Emperor's Road and started heading quickly through the shoppers towards Gringotts. As he approached the junction between First Avenue and Emperor's Road he saw Gringotts standing tall over the road looking impressive as ever with light bouncing off it's pure white walls.

Harry slipped inside and made his way to one of the available tellers and asked to speak with Tengu and gave his name. The goblin rang a small bell on his desk and a moment later a young wizard was stood next to Harry.

"Account Manager Tengu." The goblin said to the wizard who nodded and led Harry down the corridor to the account manager's office and stopped in front of the fourth one along and knocked quietly on the door.

"Come!" came a voice from inside as the wizard opened the door for Harry and bowed him into the room before closing the door behind him quietly.

"Ah Harry, come in, come in. How is school going since we saw each other last?" Tengu asked getting up from his desk and coming around. Harry shook Tengu's offered hand as they made their way to the sofa area rather than sitting opposite each other across his desk.

"Greetings Tengu, school's going great thanks. Although I'm pretty knackered from a very intensive Quidditch lesson this morning. I've been put into two different clans and hopefully will make the Quidditch team of one of them." Harry replied taking the seat opposite Tengu.

A tea set appeared from nowhere as they took their seats and Tengu started telling Harry about some of the businesses that he was looking into and discussed a few of the businesses while getting Harry's opinion on whether they would be worthwhile, or something he would be interested in investing in and before they knew it an hour had gone by.

"Oh, good heavens look at the time." Tengu said checking his pocket watch, "So the main reason that I've requested you come here today is to introduce you to the newest member of your team."

"My Team?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Yes, your team. Myself, Bogrod, Griphook and Furybreaker make up four key components to your team and Hayley Sloop and her associates make up another key component to your team as well." Tengu explained.

"Ah I see. So, we've got another person coming on board then?" Harry inquired.

"Well one for now. We wanted to have someone in England to act as a go between for Gringotts and Sloop & Everard. Your account managers there, as well as myself, are spending a lot of time doing economic and financial research into your projects and Ms. Sloop is taking care of the legal aspect of the business dealings in Britain.

They needed someone who could have authority to represent the other in case a party wasn't present or available for a negotiator and I've found the new recruit to be a very skill negotiator and I think they will be a very valuable addition to your team." Tengu explained.

"I see so this person is basically working with Gringotts and Hayley looking at all aspects of my plans. A bit like a project manager so to speak?" Harry reasoned thinking that this person must be pretty good and clever to be able to work with three goblins and a magical solicitor and hold their own.

"A project manager…. That's quite an interesting title to give them, I suppose. They are involved in a lot of aspects at the moment but it's your project Harry and we're all at your disposal. I would say they are going to act more as a client liaison and your assistant, even though they are technically an employee of Gringotts they are drawing their salary and expenses from the profits we are generating from your accounts." Replied Tengu pouring himself another drink and offering Harry a refill, which he declined.

"Well this is all very interesting Tengu but I'm struggling to see what this has to do with you and I here in Japan." Harry stated.

"Well you see the law is a tricky business here in Japan and for me to move forward with some of the ideas we've just discussed we are going to need legal counsel to represent and assist myself and you in your dealings here in Japan.

I've invited the new member of your team here to Japan for the next month, so that she can vet some solicitor's firms and speak for you about what you are looking for from them as she has been working with Hayley Sloop quite closely the last month or so and has a good grasp about what you're looking for in a solicitor.

Once they have spoken with some and shortlisted the best and most appropriate they will then introduce them to you and you can decide who you would like to work for you as I'd imagine they would all be very happy for the work they are going to get from you." Tengu explained as he checked his watch again.

"Right, I see, great. Well I suppose if they are doing that then it means that I'm not going to be stuck in loads of meetings and it distract me from school or eat up all my spare time." Harry reasoned.

"Exactly what our thinking was. So, Harry would you like to meet the newest member of your team?" Tengu asked,

Harry nodded as he was quite interested to see who the witch was that had won the goblins in London's respect so much as well as Tengu to be actually praised for their negotiating skills.

As if on cue the door to Tengu's office opened and, to Harry's shock, in walked Fleur Delacour looking absolutely gorgeous in a midnight blue office suit with a knee length skirt showing her long and toned legs. She had her white blonde hair tied up in a high bun displaying her beautiful face and slender neck.

A set of perfect pearly white teeth were on display in a smile and encased by two beautiful and full lips set in a smile. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief and playfulness as they captured Harry's own.

"Bonjour Arry, I guess this is a surprise for you." Fleur greeted as she glided across the room towards a now standing Harry, and putting her hands on his upper arms she raised herself onto her tip toes and gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Fleur, what are you doing here?" Harry asked completely surprised and his cheeks tingling where she had kissed him.

"Did Tengu not explain it to you? I'm part of your team now and I'm going to be elping you with the project that you are currently undertaking. I must say Arry that it is very impressive, I had no idea that you had such ambition." Fleur replied while beaming at Harry feeling her allure running full throttle as she looked him up and down admiring how nicely Harry was growing up.

He now had a swimmer's body with broad shoulders and had grown to around six foot in height and while being slim was no longer skinny. He had muscle that much she could see, but he didn't look like he worked out too much and that the muscle would only be visible if he tensed them and wanted to show them off.

He was wearing a pair of crisp white trainers with some strange muggle word on them and a pair of lightweight trousers that appeared to have pockets in the usual places along with two further down his legs. He had on a maroon t-shirt with what looked like a sunburnt orange eagle on it and a tight-fitting dragon skin jacket.

He had thinner framed glasses that weren't as round but more squared, that framed his eyes better and drew someone's attention to them more naturally. Harry's messy hair had been tamed so that it was styled messy and a lot sexier than his uncontrollable mop, which when he had been younger, had been cuter.

"Hermione said that you were here but I didn't think you would be working for me. Tengu said that I was getting someone working for me who was a good negotiator but I didn't know that that meant you." Harry replied unable to help the grin from spreading across his face.

"I'll leave you to get reacquainted then as I was unaware that you both knew each other on such a personal level. I've an errand to run Fleur, so please feel free to use my office for the next hour and I'll make sure you're not disturbed." Tengu said before bidding them both a good day.

"Come Arry sit. We shall talk more about what I'm going to be doing for you and some of the ideas that Tengu has had." Fleur said gesturing for Harry to retake his seat, while she took off her jacket to reveal that she was wearing a top in a matching color to her suit that had a sheen to it as the light caught it and it had two thin straps over her shoulders leaving them and her arms bare and displaying a classy amount of cleavage. Just enough to tempt a look and only enough to leave you wanting more.

Fleur stretched her arms across the back off the two seat couch she had sat on and crossed her legs. This caused her skirt to slid up an inch or two and Harry couldn't help his eyes flicking down to her legs. He couldn't help feeling excited at seeing Fleur sat in such a manner as she really was gorgeous.

"So Tengu said you're a really good negotiator." Harry said again trying to think of something more witty and clever to say.

"That's very nice of him and I assume that is because I managed to talk him into paying for my accommodation and some of my expenses while I'm here. Penelope has come with me and I wanted to make sure that we could both enjoy our time here." Fleur explained. Harry couldn't help but think about how sexy the French accent was on a girl.

"Well that's really well done if you managed to beat a goblin in a negotiation." Harry congratulated, surprised that Fleur had managed to do so.

"It was not so hard Arry, after all I took a leaf out of your book so to speak. I negotiated a deal with Bogrod, Griphook and Furybreaker as well for both mine and their mutual benefit although, I must admit it's not their interests or even my own that I am working towards." Fleur explained running her fingers through her hair as she looked at Harry.

"Right…. Why what did the three in London give you?" he asked.

"An all-expenses paid holiday for two weeks." Fleur answered with a smirk.

"Wow impressive and errr what are you having to give them in return for their generosity?" he asked suddenly feeling a little uneasy.

"I assume you know all about the competitive streak in Goblins, Arry?" Fleur asked getting a nod from the younger wizard. "Well it was quite simple really. I used their greed and arrogance against them, like you did. You have them in this competition against each other to try and use them to increase your holdings for both your and their financial gain. I have done the same."

"I don't quite understand." Harry replied not seeing what Fleur was getting at.

"Well you see, you've set the goblins in direct competition against each other in London. Which was very clever since they are all very motivated due to the bonus clause you have put in place to try and outdo each other.

You've now got Tengu in the bet as well and he is very motivated, believe me. He has been working very hard to try and identify and establish businesses here for you to get a foothold in. All of them have asked me to keep them informed on what the others are doing because I've access to what each of them is doing.

They've all believed that they have bribed me into releasing information that might help them outdo the other and let them into the plans of the others. The three in London are all teaming up against Tengu because Asia is a bigger market with more money floating about. However, none of them have suspected that I am using each of them as a rouse. I will be taking my instructions directly from you and you will be telling me what information you want to me pass on or withhold from each of them. Even though I'm still technically employed by Gringotts it's you that I am working for." Fleur explained with a grin.

"That's cheating Fleur." Harry exclaimed, surprised that the goblins had resorted to cheating.

"It is but they are the ones that are trying to cheat. I'm just going to give them misdirection and maybe misinformation." Fleur replied giving him a little pout.

"It's still not a fair contest though, is it?" Harry argued feeling a stirring in his loins at Fleur pulling her sexy little face at him, which turned into a light laugh as he finished his sentence.

"You are too noble for your own good Arry. Would it surprise you to know that the goblins aren't even giving you a chance in this little contest of yours. They don't think that you have a chance of beating them because you are still in school. I want to make it so that they learn not to under estimate you and if you so happy to win the bet then so be it." Fleur said giving him a winning smile.

"I don't know about being too noble. Do they seriously think that I haven't got a chance of beating them?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely, they are being a little cocky in regards to how they think you will do against them. They don't think that you have a chance against them. Now as you know you're behind the ones in London at the moment because you've only invested in Eaton & Co so far. However, that is already proving to be an astute investment. When I went, and bought one of the trunks for myself, Elliott told me that he had sold thirty of them.

I think with the right advertising that they could really take off, especially when he opens another branch abroad or starts selling them overseas." Fleur explained.

"Wow he's sold thirty of them already. They are amazing though and I'm so happy with mine. Hey Fleur I've had an idea. Could you write to Elliott for me and ask him how we can go about connecting your trunk to mine and Hermione's? If you are staying in Japan regularly rather than just writing to us, we'd actually be able to just see you whenever we want." Harry asked while grinning thinking that Hermione would love being able to see Fleur and Penelope whenever she wanted while they were in Japan.

"Can Elliott do that? Connect the trunks I mean?" Fleur asked trying to wrap her head around the idea and thinking how much easier that could make things for her.

"Absolutely he knows how to do it, mine and Hermione's trunks are connected so we can go into each other's trunks through a corridor as long as we are on the same land mass and not surrounded by water. So, if you were in another country and we were in Japan it probably wouldn't work but while you're in Japan it should work, so long as he's happy to let me know how he did it." Harry explained.

"I will write to him first thing tomorrow and gently reminds him that as his business partner he should be wanting to keep you and Hermione happy. He's such a lovely man though, I can't imagine he would mind telling you how to do it as he was speaking so nicely about you and Hermione when I bought my trunk from him." Fleur responded thinking about how Elliott had managed to accomplish such a piece of magic and though that it must be a complex bit of enchantment work that he had done.

"Brilliant. So how does Bill feel about you spending a month in Japan? I bet he wasn't happy about not being able to see his beautiful wife for a month. I feel kind of bad having my business ideas and stuff taking you away from him." Harry inquired and seeing the smile slowly slip from Fleur's face.

"Well... you see Arry, Bill and I are no longer together." Fleur responded sadly.

"What? Why?" Harry asked shocked.

"We decided to go our separate ways. We realized that we both want different things out of life at the moment and perhaps we rushed into getting married a bit too soon." Fleur explained her face not showing any emotion and she said it a bit numbly in Harry's opinion.

"I see. Was it a mutual break up or did something happen to, you know…give separating a push?" Harry asked tentatively.

"We didn't cheat on each other or anything if that's what you mean." Fleur replied seeing that Harry was a little uncomfortable talking about this.

"Oh no, I wasn't suggesting that. Let's face it he would have to be bonkers to cheat on you and I can't imagine for a minute that you'd cheat on him. I just meant has someone being causing trouble for you both or something?" Harry asked.

"No nothing like that. We just want different things from life at the moment and we didn't know what was going to happen after the war or even how long the war was going to go on for. We were both scared and we didn't want to die alone.

We still love each other but Bill wants me to be a stay at home wife and raise our children so that would mean that I wouldn't be able to work or pursue a career for years until the children were old enough to go to school. Bill wanted our children to go to Hogwarts and I would prefer to have some attend Beauxbatons.

Bill said there was no way he was going to move away from England permanently because he wanted to be near his family and I argued that if the children went to school in France that it made sense to live in France and pointed out that maybe I might like to be near my family as well.

We ended up having a blazing row about it and had a very big falling out and he stormed out and I didn't see him for three days. I was worried sick! His manager at the bank said that he had gone in the day of our argument and was taking some time off to deal with a personal matter.

I don't know where he went or what he did, but I was franticly looking everywhere for him. I thought he had gone to stay with his parents at Muriel's so I went there and Molly said that they hadn't heard from him.

I went back to Shell Cottage and waited for him there racked with worry. He came back and after taking a few slaps from me for him scaring me half to death by just disappearing like that he sat me down at talked to me about how he was feeling and about our marriage.

We talked more honestly and openly about our relationship and what we wanted and expected out of it and when we got down to the bare bones of it we discovered that the age gap between us was possibly too great. Bill is seven years older than me, you see, so he is wanting to settle down and have children. He's had many years travelling the world as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts and has established the career he wants and is doing his dream job.

Bill is ready to settle down and start a family and I'm just not ready to do that yet. I mean I'm not even twenty-one yet and children aren't on my mind right now. I want to see the world, discover my own path, find something that I really love doing, and have a career that I want until I am ready to settle down and have a family." Fleur explained while a couple of tears escaping from her eyes as Harry moved over to sit next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him as Fleur turned to him and gave him a hug.

"Well from the sounds of it, it sounds like you both made the right decision and I admire both of your courage for recognizing the problem and ending it before having children. Then you would have felt obligated to stay together for any children you had. No child should have to grow up with their parents or in a loveless home. There's no point being in or feeling trapped in a relationship that isn't making you happy." Harry replied feeling Fleur give a little nod against him as she detached herself from Harry.

"You are right of course Arry. When did you become so wise huh?" Fleur asked giving him a watery smile and sniffed as she reached for a handkerchief from an inside pocket on her jacket and quietly wiped the tears from her eyes and blew her nose quietly.

"Well I'm the head of the Ravenclaw family now, so maybe some of the family magic is rubbing off on me. They were pretty clever." Harry grinned, getting a small chuckle from Fleur.

"Maybe so. I'm sorry Arry, I didn't want us meeting and me getting all teary in front of you. I wanted us to have a happy time, catch up, for you to tell me all about this school you have gone to, and how you and Hermione are getting on by yourselves without Ron being around." Fleur stated giving him a smile and straining to hold her allure back from releasing on Harry. Her magic was reacting to his as he had showed her compassion when he had comforted her magic had sought out his when they physically connected.

Fleur couldn't remember any other time that her allure had fought to be unleashed as much except the times she had walked in on Harry in the shower and seen him in his full naked glory. Granted, his body had started going through a physical transformation and was becoming extremely attractive with whatever he had been doing since moving back to his ancestral home and away from the Weasley's Aunt Muriel's house.

"That's alright it was my fault really. I shouldn't have brought up Bill." Harry commented feeling bad for having put his foot in his mouth right away with Fleur.

"So, are you honestly enjoying the work they've got you doing for me?" Harry asked the beautiful French witch. He was fighting back the urge to kiss her as his pulse was racing sitting in such close proximity to her.

"Qui absolument, I absolutely love it since it's really varied in my job. Hayley has shown me everything about your project and plans that you've got going on, and I have to admit Arry, that I am very impressed with what I saw." Fleur responded giving him a winning smile and thinking to herself that she was very impressed but not as impressed as with what she saw when she walked in on him in the shower.

"Anything in particular that you are enjoying?" he asked her curiously.

"I'm enjoying everything really. Every day brings something different to the role I thought it would be. I enjoy the challenge, being able to use my skills and my wits to get what it needed done. Hayley is teaching me all about the law in England and what we need to do to keep everything legal and what restraints were working under. I'm learning so much about how the finance industry works, how business transactions really go down, how to be involved in and handle some of the negotiations. It is really exciting!" Fleur replied genuinely and saw Harry's face split into a grin at her words.

"Good. I'm glad that you like working for me and that Hayley and the goblin three in London recognized your talents and brought you in to this. It's nice knowing that I have someone I can place completely trust in.

I like to think I'm a good judge of character and I don't think Hayley would do anything deceitful, and you know how goblins are better than I do and from the sounds of it have them dancing to your tune instead of the other way around. It's nice to know that you've got my interests at heart and you're deferring to what I want and are trying to help me primarily over them.

Are you sure you're going to be happy working under me?" Harry asked Fleur genuinely thinking that the older witch might not be happy working for a younger person.

Fleur put a sultry look onto her face and looked Harry straight in the eye and replied "I like nothing more than the thought of being under you Arry or on top if the situation calls for it." and allowed her grip on her allure to slip just a little bit. She felt the veela in her sing at seeing him take a dry gulp as he tried to figure out if she was being serious.

'Did she just say that she liked the thought of being on top of me?' Harry thought to himself as he felt a wave of heat roll up him from his toes to the top of his head and felt himself harden slightly as Fleur held his gaze and cocked an eye brow at him.

They stared intently at each other for a few moments them both recalling seeing each other fully naked in Muriel's shower and liking what they had seen. Fleur could feel her arousal building as the witch in her was shouting at her to stop this behavior. She knew that Hermione was in love with the wizard across from her and that it would break her heart and possibly destroy their new-found friendship if something happened between herself and Harry.

The veela in her was screaming for her to rip his clothes off and take him right there and then on the couch until he spilt his seed inside of her. Thankfully Tengu chose that moment to enter the office mumbling to himself something about unrealistic pricing expectations.

"Ah how are you two getting on?" Tengu asked noticing the close proximity the younger witch and wizard were in and the tension in the room. Of course, seeing them practically leap to opposite ends of the couch they were on, increasing the distance between themselves, made them look like a pair of youngsters who'd been caught up to no good by one of their parents.

"We are getting on wonderfully thank you Tengu. Arry and I have known each other for many years after we met competing against each other is zi Tri-Wizard tournament." Fleur replied tearing her eyes away from Harry's.

"Ah yes I remember reading about it. You were underage at the time of the tournament at the time, were you not Harry?" Tengu asked as he dropped a couple of letters tied together in a red ribbon in front of Harry.

"Yes, I was fourteen at the time, although a Death Eater using Polyjuice potion entered me into the tournament and manipulated the events so that I ended up in a graveyard with Voldemort." Harry replied remembering Barty Crouch Junior and how he'd affected the events and helped prepare Harry for the tasks.

"Still you won it and at such a young age." Fleur added, her voice full of respect.

"I thought you said that I was just a little boy?" Harry retorted.

Fleur cocked her eyebrow at Harry and looked at him before trying to contain a smirk as she deadpanned back, "We both know zat you aren't so little anymore Arry.", while flicking her gaze to Harry's groin and the smirk grew as the cheeks of Harry's face ignited and he blushed from root to tip again.

Tengu coughed and decided to come to his client's aid as the last thing he wanted was two humans fornicating in his office. "There are some letters that arrived for you this morning Harry and two of them are stamped 'extremely urgent'." Tengu explained as Harry snatched up the letters and undid the ribbon and found that there were three letters and that two of them were in fact marked as such.

"Do you mind if I quickly read these?" Harry asked the pair.

"No go right ahead Harry." Tengu replied as he turned to Fleur and started talking about how the meeting he's just had with some potential business owners in the Bazaar and how they were wanting too much he felt for an initial stake in the business.

Harry tuned out what was being said as he quickly opened the first letter recognizing the writing from the mysterious letter he'd received the day before and he grinned to himself when he saw that they confirmed that the plans were in place and that the time had been set for the following day and thanking him for helping make it happen.

Feeling slightly elated and happy with how well and quickly that development had occurred, and thinking about how he could show his appreciation he folded up the letter and put it in his back pocket deciding that he'd have to finalize the details to make sure it went off without a hitch later that afternoon.

He recognized Neville's handwriting on the non-urgent letter and stowed that away in his bag to read for another time as he looked at the last letter that was also marked 'Extremely urgent' and turned the letter over and he felt panic rise in him when he saw the Potter family coat of arms pressed into the wax.

He tried to opened the letter quickly but his hands were fumbling his movements in his haste and panic to open the letter to find out what was so urgent to be coming from Paul and Beatrice Potterton that they would mark it as urgent.

He finally managed to extract the letter and opened it quickly and read:

 ** _To Harry,_**

 ** _We hope that we haven't alarmed you by marking this letter extremely urgent. Firstly, everyone is safe and well, and nothing dangerous has happened, everyone is ok. No one is hurt and if we've caused you reason to panic then we apologize as that's not what our intentions were._**

 ** _The reason we've marked the letter as extremely urgent is because we need your reply on what to do as quickly as possible._**

 ** _We received a letter from Headmistress McGonagall yesterday informing us that Hogwarts has received its food and supplies delivery yesterday in preparation for the upcoming school year and that she experienced a rather startling discovery._**

 ** _Headmistress McGonagall, as part of her new duties as Headmistress, is responsible for signing and taking the delivery of the school supplies. Professor Dumbledore used to carry out that duty as part of his role as Headmaster._**

 ** _When the Dwarves brought the supplies for her to check over she discovered that your quarterly fan mail delivery had arrived as well. She says that there must have been about thirty thousand letters and had been informed by the Dwarves making the delivery that this was bigger than normal after what had happened last year._**

 ** _The poor woman didn't even know that you received fan mail. Apparently, according to the head house elf who she had with her helping check and move the supplies, Professor Dumbledore had a secret storage room near the Hufflepuff common room in the basement where he stored your letters from admirers and members of your fan club._**

 ** _According to the head elf named 'Lopsy', it had only been a problem in first year when you had arrived at Hogwarts that the letters started getting delivered there as you were at the school and the room they were stored in had an adaptive expansion charm on it so that the room would grow or reduce to the size that was required for what needed to be stored in it._**

 ** _Part of the house elves duties along with the cooking and cleaning in the castle as well as the laundry had been to sort through and reply to your letters. Apparently, it had been made easier from your third to sixth year because Professor Dumbledore took on an extremely enthusiastic free elf called Dobby who volunteered to work specifically on the mail, when he wasn't doing something else that was required of him._**

 ** _Anyway, Lopsy has taken Professor McGonagall to this room that the elves have dubbed "Potter's mailroom" and she was shocked to see that the room had expanded to about two times the size of the great hall. She'd asked Lopsy how many letters were in there and the elf apparently said at the last count that there was just over a million letters, although they were expecting a lot more this year when you returned to the school after the events of last year._**

 ** _Well, Professor McGonagall contacted us because she doesn't really know what to do since all the letters in there were addressed 'To Harry Potter – Hogwarts' but that now you aren't at Hogwarts she fears that you might start getting thousands of letters being delivered there and has written to the Grandmaster at Mahoutokoro to warn him._**

 ** _So, we need to know what you want to do about this? It's taking up the house elves' time at Hogwarts, we haven't got the room for a million letters here at Potter Manor and most importantly we don't want your schooling getting disturbed while you're in Japan. We have told Professor McGonagall that we will contact you urgently and will relay your instructions immediately upon receiving them._**

 ** _She has suggested maybe contacting the main owl office in London and Japan for now and requesting that all the letters for the time being get diverted to Hogwarts and that she will have the letters stored in the room until it reach its limits and won't expand anymore. She suggested that you might want to draft a letter or statement so that they can reply to the senders of the letters with a return address on them and then these letters can either be perused by yourself or destroyed when you get back to England. The Professor asked if you would be prepared to stop at Hogwarts when you return at Christmas and at least look at them and hopefully by then we'll have a more permanent solution planned._**

 ** _Please write back as soon as you're able and let us know what to do._**

 ** _Give our love to Hermione and we hope you two are enjoying your time alone together. Emma told us about you both sharing a kiss! Paul and I are delighted for you both and hope you keep us abreast of any developments there as it's plain as day how you feel about her._**

 ** _Take care and stay safe!_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Beatrice P_**

 ** _X_**

"Bloody hell." Harry blurted out getting Tengu and Fleur's attention instantly.

"What is it Arry?" Fleur asked as Harry passed the letter over to her. He grabbed his backpack and started drafting a reply to Beatrice. Although, he wasn't exactly sure what the best plan was other than go with what Professor McGonagall suggested.

"Mon dieu, that is a lot of letters." Fleur exclaimed passing the letter to Tengu, "I can understand you aving a lot of admirers Arry. I would have expected you to get a lot of fan mail but whenever I ave stayed at the same place as you I have never really noticed you receiving any.

I guess this explains it as Professor Dumbledore must have been intercepting most of your mail for you." Fleur added as she thought about the times she had been staying with Harry when he was starting his sixth year and she was beginning her job at Gringotts, then the summer before he went on the run and at Muriel's after the last war.

She had seen him receive letters of course but they seemed to always be more of a personal nature, rather than letters from fans. She wondered how Dumbledore had managed to intercept them all and what problems this could cause for Harry because as the Dwarves had told Professor McGonagall that this was only a quarter of a year's worth of letters being sent to Harry. That would mean at the rate he was receiving just shy of three hundred and thirty letters a day!

"I didn't. I only got fan mail in fifth year when I did the Quibbler interview and I imagine now that maybe that was just overspill that had been missed when my mail got diverted.

I need to talk to you both about something I discovered yesterday." Harry replied as he started explaining about the conversation he had with the Dragons and the information he'd been told from them about the global publication of some fictional stories about him, the creating of an official Harry Potter fan club, and that it needed to be stamped out straight away.

"While I agree that we the letters and fan mail is an issue Harry. However, I don't see how the books are really a bother for you other than you aren't receiving the royalties for the sale of the books. They are aiding in increasing your reputation and spreading your name around the world." Tengu replied with his fingers steeped as he thought about the gold that the books sales must generate.

"I don't care about the royalties or gold that they might be generating! I don't need the money! I just don't like that people are being lied to. The stuff in those books are completely untrue and I even found out that apparently, there is an official Harry Potter fan club and that's what creates most of these letters I'd expect." Harry replied firmly.

"I understand Arry. I know Gabrielle joined the Arry Potter fan club when she was rescued by you during the second task. I think she would be heartbroken to find out that it was a house elf that was replying to her. She sends letters to it all the time.

I ave to admit that I've never really thought about it until now. I always assumed that you must have been replying to her. Although, it makes sense. I know from having lived in the same house as you that you can't stand cauliflower." Fleur replied.

"So, what are your instructions for this Harry? This is quite a mess that we have to sort out for you." Tengu asked annoyed as this fan club and book royalty business could take years to sort out.

"Well we need to find out who wrote these books, who the publishers are, and lean on them and force them to stop printing or selling any new books. We need to track who is running and operating this fan club. Fleur can you gather any intel or correspondence from Gabrielle about the club as well? So, we can put a stop to it and see what they are doing." Harry asked Fleur.

"Oui, I can. Although, I think that Gabby would appreciate it more if you broke the news to her about the Arry Potter official fan club not being official, and then maybe say something nice to her to cheer her up. I think that she poured her heart into those letters that she used to send to the club thinking that it was you replying to her." Fleur responded sadly.

"What really?" Harry clarified.

"I believe so, and if Gabby did that, then I would imagine that then it stands to reason that hundred if not thousands of young girls have done the same over the years. You would need to know what was being sent back to them by the elves and gather information about what sort of age groups we are dealing with here that still actively subscribe and correspond with the fake club." Fleur suggested thinking logically about it.

"True, but before we can act, we need to find out the scale of the problem. Right, well that's what we do and I'll probably have to hire a couple of private investigators or something to try and track down who it is that's doing this fan club and the books." Harry reasoned thinking through the problem out loud.

"Ah I think we can do better than that Harry. I don't think you appreciate how much sway your name carries throughout the magical world.

Might I suggest that through the Gringotts branches we correspond with all the ministries of magic throughout the world informing them that you are being defrauded and inform them about these books and this unofficial fan club. That way the ministries can carry out investigations and increase our search area globally and we can offer a reward for any tangible and accurate information that leads to the resolution of our problem and finding the culprits." Tengu suggested.

"Do you think that you would be able to do that? Do you reckon anyone would respond?" Harry asked getting looks of astonishment back from the other two.

"Arry you are possibly the most famous wizard in the world. You are a hero and savior of magical Britain and have the thanks of Britain but all the other countries that Voldemort and his followers caused atrocities in.

If the world thinks that Arry Potter is being taken advantage of and they are made aware that you need their help, I think that you will be surprised with the level of response we will get." Fleur answered confidently.

Harry thought about Tengu's plan and what Fleur had said, and it stood to reason that he would be known throughout the world for any country that Voldemort had been to and caused some atrocity and it could help speed up the search. "Alright let's do it then, but I'm going to need help. Someone to run this for me, gather all the information, have somewhere to store and sort through all the information." Harry pointed out to them both.

"Absolutely Harry. Might I suggest that we hire a couple of legal firms? One here in Japan to help with our business dealings and another somewhere else throughout the world to act as a central hub for the intelligence gathering." Tengu suggested.

"That makes sense but where would be the best place to have this hub to gather the information?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Ow about a company in France, Germany or Poland? They are popular trade routes in Europe, have regular communications with most countries around the world, and on a map, are quite central." Fleur suggested.

"Alright how about France then? That way it will give you another excuse to go back to France to check on things and you can see your family while you are there." Harry suggested, which brought a genuine smile to Fleur's face.

"That's very thoughtful of you Arry. My friend Camille works for a large legal firm in France who would probably be able to handle the work load, and of course I would love to be able to visit France more often. I've not been back in years." Fleur stated while resting her hand on Harry's thigh.

Harry felt tingles where Fleur had placed her hand and it didn't help with Harry's nether regions since things down there started to react again. "Errrm no problem Fleur, I know how important family is and if I can help you see them then that's great."

"I'll get started on the letter to send around the globe. Fleur you help Harry with his reply to Headmistress McGonagall about the mail situation there and then I'd like you to speak with Harry about what he is looking for in some solicitors. We've got meetings for possible candidates lined up all week, and it will help speed the process along." Tengu suggested.

Harry's stomach gave a gargling noise that was audible enough for them to hear and look down at his abdomen. He looked up sheepishly and asked "Is there any chance we could grab some lunch or something first?"

The room filled with laughter while Harry grinned sheepishly.


	87. Chapter 87 - Domo Arigato

**A/N - Hello my rabid readers and welcome to chapter 87.**

 **Thank you everyone for the PM's and reviews this weekend and I do apologise to anyone who I've not managed to get back to this week. I'm not being intentionally rude, I've just been battling through the latest chapter I'm writing.**

 **So just some things I want to clear up about the pranks for last week. I know some people think that they are harsh and would be seen as bullying and harassment. I'll admit maybe some of the pranks are a little degrading but they aren't done so to specifically injure or hurt or embarrass anyone (well maybe a embarrass a little bit but not in a malicious way) and by doing the whole clan rather than singling out the people that they don't really like they've not picked on someone specific.**

 **Granted the wonky broomstick one was bad but you'll notice that that only activated when Marco cobbled Lei Bei and shunted her out the way. I apologise for anyone who took offence to them. However even the original Marauders themselves made mistakes and pulled pranks that nearly got people killed. What Sirius did to Snape being the case and point.**

 **I know some are a bit vexed about why Marco seems to be getting away with his attack on Hermione and Harry during duelling class. He hasn't and it is being written and it's not something I've forgotten or decided not to dedicate some proper time to. I am going to be addressing it soon but I'm currently working on bringing two other characters storylines forward quite a way at the moment.**

 **Anyway thank you for your continued readership and the PM's and Reviews as well as the Favourites and Follows, it's all very appreciated.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter now and I hope you all like it.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle.**

 **P.S. Quick thanks for Goldzar for the edits on my story. He's been under the weather this last week and still battling like a champion through my illiterate scrawl. Also a big thanks to HP-DG-SB-NR as well as you've been really helpful during out PM's and helped make me better.**

* * *

 **Chapter 87 \- Domo Arigato**

 **08:30hrs Saturday 27th August, Room 7, The Panama Palace Hotel, Banzai Bazaar**

Harry had woken up that morning having slept like the dead, as he was completely shattered from the day before.

 ***** Summary of the night before*****

After going through the list of what they should be sending to Professor McGonagall with Fleur and Tengu, they had bid goodbye to the goblin so Fleur and Harry could find themselves a meal.

Fleur had asked him where he wanted to eat and he hadn't had a preference, so they decided to wander around the Bazaar together until they came across Haji's, which was a fast food place with things from all around the world. They had settled down to a large pizza and both of them had decided on ice cream floats. Harry had never had one before but it was effectively a scoop of ice cream in a large tall glass of lemonade. It was a little different however as when he drank it, it had the texture of milkshake but the mixture in his mouth reacted like popping candy.

They spent an hour there, talking, with Fleur giving Harry an update on how his project was moving along, and what effort she'd been involved in to help further it along. Harry had then suggested that they go somewhere a little quieter so that he could pass along the all the paperwork that Hayley had asked for him to send back to her.

They ended up in a bar called Elixir Eddies, which Fleur had said that she and Penelope had gone to the night before and that the guy behind the bar had claimed to be the owner and allowed them behind the bar to try their hands at cocktail making.

The guy had been in his thirties, so Fleur and Penelope had highly doubted that he was the owner and was more like the manager but as long as the drinks were free they'd not minded playing along. They had ended up pretty drunk and the man had asked them to come back again and he'd let them have another go at making the drinks and see what they could remember.

Harry and Fleur had found a quiet table towards the back of the bar and after ordering their drinks from a different member of staff, they had gone through the architect plans and charts as well as his decisions, over drinks. They'd been having a good time talking about lots of different things, when the young man from the previous night, who had claimed to be the bar owner had come in and recognised Fleur and had been delighted that she'd come back.

He'd nearly lost it when Fleur had introduced him to Harry. He had begged to have a photo taken with Harry to put behind the bar, so that anyone who entered would know that Harry Potter had visited there. The man, whom Harry had been introduced as Sabre by Fleur, although he said that most people called him Eddie and had offered Harry free drinks for whenever he came if he'd do him a favour, and try to come back to the bar every now and again.

Sabre told them that he was in fact the bar owner. He'd inherited it from an uncle, and he wanted to restore it to its former glory, but he'd been limited on funds that he could invest into a remodeling. Fleur had pointed out that he wouldn't make a lot of money by letting two European witches get behind the bar and using all his booze up while trying to learn how to make cocktails.

Sabre had laughed and replied that it had been worth it, because the bar had actually filled up once word had gotten out that there were two beautiful foreign witches working behind the bar. He added that surely, the witches must have noticed how much busier the bar had gotten after they had taken over behind the counter.

Fleur had replied that she hadn't noticed the difference. Harry then agreed that he'd be happy to have his picture taken. He'd already been starting to like the bar; finding that it was kind of quirky and that with a little money invested into it, the bar could be a real hot spot as it was on one of the more popular streets in the Bazaar. He had posed behind the bar for a photo that Fleur had taken and then Sabre had gotten all three of them into the next one.

Harry had offered to show Sabre some cocktails that he'd made, that were selling really well in a nightclub in England that he liked going to, and showed him how to make the signature cocktails for himself, Ron, Neville and Hermione. Sabre had been really impressed with them and asked if Harry could give him the recipes for the cocktails. Harry, acting on an impulse, had said he would as long as Sabre was okay with Harry becoming a silent partner in the business, and help restore it to its former glory.

Sabre had been completely taken aback by Harry's sudden offer, and had asked him what sort of terms he was thinking about. Harry wasn't sure exactly yet, but he insisted that he wouldn't take advantage of Sabre. Harry added that if Sabre was open to the idea, then he'd give him one of the recipes to the signature cocktails he'd just shown him, and a little money towards getting the bar a remodeling underway.

Harry told him that he would come back on another day or send Fleur who would iron out the details for the agreement. He added that it would be good for his business, if Sabre joined together with Harry, as he'd certainly be able to bring the bar to people's attention whenever he was interviewed or photographed. Sabre told him that he'd accept the recipe for the drink and would advertise it on a sign. Right under Harry's photo he'd get developed, but he wasn't comfortable taking money off him until they had come to an agreement. Harry had been fine with that, and they spent the next hour ignoring the work they'd come in to discuss and spent the time getting to know the Japanese wizard, with Fleur laughing at Sabre and Harry's antics as they both seemed to really hit it off.

After three or four drinks, Harry had told Fleur that he was pretty tired and that he was thinking of going back to the hotel he was staying at. Penelope had sent her patronus, which was in the form of a falcon, that had come swooping into the bar and settled down next to Fleur, asking whether she was busy as she and Hermione were thinking of going to have dinner at a place Hermione had been to a couple of weeks ago.

Fleur had asked Harry if he wanted to go and when he declined saying he was pretty tired, she had asked if he was alright with her going with Penelope and Hermione. She told him that she was really looking forward to catching up with Hermione, to get all the juicy gossip about her and Harry's snog as he clearly wasn't giving anything away.

Harry had stayed around until Penelope and Hermione had turned up and politely declined their offer to join them as well and had wished them all a good night and had told Hermione to stop feeling guilty and to enjoy her night with the girls. Hermione had pulled Harry to one side, in a panic about getting stopped by the reporters in the station, and having fast a firing squad of reporters throwing questions at her left, right and centre and that it had been thanks to Mio that she hadn't made a complete show of herself.

Harry had told her that he had similar treatment and that it was Hester and Rosa who had convinced him to speak with the media and answer a couple of the questions. Harry had asked whether she had spoken to Parvati, as she had mentioned that Hermione was meant to be meeting with her to do the Witch Weekly interview and that he thought they were going to be doing the interview together. Hermione had said that it wasn't an interview about what happened last year as she wouldn't do that without him, as it was something that had been the most important thing in their lives.

She said that it was an interview mainly about her, as the magazine wanted to know more about the heir to the houses of Hufflepuff and Dumbledore; to see why a genius like Albus Dumbledore and Aberforth had picked a muggle-born witch to represent the future of their house. She had groused that the slightest whiff of any prejudice against her because of her parentage and she was out of there. She also said that she had requested that the local papers and magazines refrain from writing about her or Harry's lord and ladyship's as any comments would be have to go through their solicitors approval first. She had then pointed out that they really needed to get a local firm to represent them.

She had asked Harry what he was going to do for the rest of the evening if he wasn't coming with them and he said that he was just going to go back to the hotel, have a bath and even though the Dragon's wanted him to come out with them to The Island, he was knackered and wanted an early night as he had an early start the next day and this seemed to raise Hermione's spirits a little.

Fleur and Penelope had then interrupted them with a round of bubble bombs and Harry, after necking his, gave the three girls a quick hug goodbye each and had wished them a good and safe night.

* * *

 ****Present****

He was up and dressed in a deep red short sleeved shirt and a pair of black knee length shorts and a pair of lightweight sneakers. He made sure that the letter that Master Zuki had given him was safely stowed away in his bag, along with his beseecher book and coin purse as he made his way to the door of his room and grabbed his room key on the way out. He turned out onto Emperors Road and made a left and followed it all the way along to the end stopping for a couple of moments to look at the impressive steel and glass structure that was Archangels Hospital and hung a left onto Victory Lane, which if he'd been going the other way would have lead him to the Toyohashi Tengu stadium.

He however was walking down the opposite way and passed the Dragon Bowl arcade into Water Square that was a smaller version of the Central Square near the train station except it had four shops in the centre of the square. On the far side of the square nearest to the Central Square he saw Tiger Lily's Tattoo parlour as the outside was painted aquamarine with a the outline of a tiger painted across the front of the shop and Tiger Lily's displayed on the front of the shop in a gold metal.

The doors to the shop as Harry approached he saw were made of a light Japanese wood but they were in a kind of Wild West saloon style as he approached them he smelt an odd herbal smell as he pushed the doors open and entered the shop.

The interior of the shop was smaller than Harry had expected; the room he entered first had a gothic feel to it. It had deep blood red walls with book cases along the wall to the right and a wall length mirror on the wall to the left with a pair of two seater couches and an armchair surrounding a large, gold, oval shaped coffee table.

On the far wall was an orange neon sign that said Tiger Lily's above a small counter that only appeared to have a till on it and on the left of that was another pair of saloon style doors leading into the back of the shop. Looking up he saw the ceiling was beautifully painted with a mural of what looked like a battle scene of animals that reminded Harry of a film he'd watched called the Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe as it was two different sets of animals battling each other.

The detail and artistry on the painting made the animals look so life like and Harry stood there half-expecting them to move like in a magical photo but they remained still. His attention was captured by a really well drawn tawny owl that was swooping down towards a Siamese cat with talons at the ready and he moved closer to it across the shop floor, while still looking at the ceiling. He heard a soft feminine voice say "It's nice to see someone who appreciates NOMA art work."

"It's really amazing. The detailing is incredible and it must have taken someone a long time to paint it." Harry said, turning his attention towards a pretty Japanese witch who had just walked into the room. She looked around the same age as Master Zuki but her skin was a lot more tanned than Master Zuki's, which suggested to Harry that the witch liked to work outside.

She was wearing black army boots that were open and didn't appear to have laces, a pair of loose red trousers, a black crop top keeping her arms and shoulders exposed and the witches hair was piled up on the top of her head in a sort of loose and messy bun. She was a very pretty witch Harry thought but there was certainly a tomboy element to her as she looked like the sort of woman that didn't mind getting her hands a little dirty.

"Well it didn't take as long as you'd think, as I painted it before opening the shop, but trying to paint a ceiling is pretty tricky because painting overhead is a nightmare." The witch replied moving nearer to him with her hand outstretched. "Pleased to meet you Harry, I'm Lillian Honda but everyone calls me Lily."

"Please to meet you Lily. I've always liked the name Lily; it was my mum's name." Harry said taking the hand and shaking it, surprised that Lillian had such a firm handshake. "How did you know who I was?"

"I'm very pleased to meet you Harry. Well you're plastered all over the news today so I recognise you. Please take a seat and tell me what brings you to my humble abode." Lily replied motioning for Harry to take a seat as she pulled her wand out of her hair and pointed it at the main doors to the shop that suddenly had a large wooden shutter drop out of nowhere barring access into the shop.

"I'm assuming you'd prefer privacy rather than word of you being in here getting out and then getting swamped by people wanting to meet you." She stated in response to his inquisitive look at her actions.

"Did I really make the paper?" Harry asked warily as he didn't know whether he would have as he hadn't really given the reporters the day before that much to go off of.

"Oh yeah, you made The Rising Sun and The Asian Announcers front page." Lily replied pointing her wand over her shoulder as she took a seat and two newspapers came zooming through the air before skidding to a halt in front of them on the coffee table.

Harry looked at the front covers and was surprised to see that he'd made the front page on both of the newspapers. The Rising Sun had a headline of 'Prevailing Potter touches down' and had an article giving a report on Harry and Hermione arriving in Japan and more information about what they were doing was apparently to be found on pages four and Five, that Harry didn't really have time to read.

The Asian Announcer had split the page and had a headline of "British Heroes arrive in Japan' and Harry saw that the article was pretty much speculating about whether Harry and Hermione were in Japan just to continue their education or whether they were there to help the ministry in their battle against the Jade Dragon.

"Well I guess that means that I'm not going to be able to walk around in peace now." Harry said glumly.

"Oh I don't know. I know it's annoying having people stopping you and wanting pictures and autographs and things but if you just tell them what you want or that you'll have one photo or sign a couple of autographs and then say you've got to go then people will thank you and leave you on your way." Lily told Harry.

"How do you know that" he asked sceptical again.

"My ex-boyfriend plays Keeper for the Sendai Shinobi quidditch team and he used to get stopped all the time and that was how he handled the attention whenever he was out in public. He resisted it at first but found people can be pretty rude when they really want something so decided it was best just to give some people what they wanted and then as the crowd gathering around him got too big, he would apologise and say he had to be on his way.

It got to a point where people started getting used to him signing three or four autographs and having a couple of pictures before he would be on his way. So then people started gauging the level of attention around him and learned that he'd be going once it got to a certain size and they didn't bother and decided to try again next time." Lily explained and smiled at the English wizard as she saw that her words struck a chord in him.

"That kind of makes a twisted and weird sort of sense." Harry said thoughtfully as it tied in with what Rosa and Hester had said to him yesterday about reporters.

"You'd be surprised how much it might improve your situation. Anyway, so tell me why you came to see me." Lily asked again.

"Oh right, well a couple of things really; firstly Master Zuki asked me to come and see you and to give you this." Harry said as he grabbed his bag and pulled out the letter and handed it over to Master Zuki who took the letter with a nod of the head as she looked at him as if seeking permission to open it, Harry gestured for her to go ahead and she turned the letter over and recognised the seal.

"Always was the cautious one was Zuki." Lily said as she pressed her thumb to the wax seal that after a few moments made an audible cracking sound and Lily took the letter from the envelope and read it initially smiling but the further she read the smile slipped from her face to be replaced by a scowl.

"You poor dear, I'm glad Zuki sent you to me Harry." Lily said as her eyes began to well up as she looked at him. "Zuki did the right thing in sending you to see me and I'm confident that I will be able to help as I performed similar magic to hide my scars from the abuse I suffered when I was a little girl as well. I don't expect you to tell me all about your life history Harry; I understand what it takes to survive that level of abuse and how it makes you feel, if someone were to see the scars as they all take on that pitying look."

Harry looked down at his hands, "You do understand. No one that hasn't lived through something like that can understand the need to try and not show weakness or have people pitying you or feeling sorry for you. They don't understand that when they look at me that way, they make me feel like the freak that I was always told I was when it was happening."

Harry almost jumped when he felt Lily rest a hand on his arm before he relaxed to her touch. "I see that you had it as bad as I did, from the way you reacted to a stranger's touch." Lily said kindly but kept her hand until she felt him relax.

"I'm glad to see that you have fought your way through and have allowed physical contact and love and companionship to enter into your life and not fought back against it. I had Zuki to help me through the abuse I suffered as she spotted the scars on me after we made friends at Mahoutokoro and I went and stayed with her in the summer after my first year.

We had been swimming and my magic had helped me conceal my scars except somehow when I was drying myself off something must have happened either, I'd allowed myself to become too relaxed or distracted and she was able to see the branding on my back." Lily said recalling the day but raising her chin in pride as she had been made to see by her friend that the scars were not something to be ashamed of and that she should wear them as a badge of honour to show the atrocity she had survived.

This attitude helped Lily for many years but she hated seeing the scars on her back and legs reflected in the mirror every time she had gotten out the bath or shower. They were a constant reminder of abuse she had suffered and would never get past it while she bore the marks of what her mother, the one person in the world who was supposed to love her above all others, had done to her.

She would never forget it but with years of study at school as well as completing her healer training with Zuki afterwards, she had discovered a way to remove her scars.

"It was my friend Hermione who helped me realise that I wasn't a freak and that I was special. She is an amazing person and is always there for me. She gives these hugs like she's trying to squeeze all the love in the world into you." Harry said a little smile coming to him as he thought back and remembered his first proper Hermione hug when she had come back into the Great Hall after being petrified and had wrapped him such a ferociously emotional hug that it had made Harry's heart and magic sing to him.

"Well she sounds like quite a girl. I take it you are still friends." Lily said removing her hand as she had seen from Harry just talking about this Hermione, who she assumed was the famous Hermione Granger had brought joy and happiness to Harry. His face lit up as he had thought of her.

"She's my best friend and she's come here with me." Harry said looking at the Asian Announcer's front cover and seeing Hermione stood in front of the Tigers talking to what he assumed was the reporters in the same way he had. Other than looking confident as she normally would she looked a little shy and he couldn't help think about how beautiful she looked and wished that he'd been stood there with her to hear her talking to the media.

"She's the most amazing person I've ever met. I really don't know what I'd do without her in my life." Harry said still staring at the newspaper picture of Hermione.

"And quite pretty I see as well." Lily said looking down at the picture, getting a nod from Harry.

"She's beautiful." He said quietly as Lily smiled already liking the English wizard already as he'd not only fought through according to her friend Zuki, years of physical, mental and emotional abuse and still come out a decent person on the other side but he'd also managed to find love as well.

"So how long exactly have you been in love with her then?" Lily said as Harry answered 'Years' without really thinking about the question and just responded to it before he looked up at Lily slightly alarmed that he'd just admitted that to not only a stranger but to himself.

"Well I'm sure she's a very lucky girl, although you should probably tell her how you feel. So I don't want to go into too much detail of your life Harry, although I'm sure it's very interesting. From what Zuki says, I'm in for a very busy day helping you." Lily said as got to her feet and disappeared through back of the shop and entered carrying couple of bottles.

She popped the lids off the bottles and handed one to Harry and he looked at the label and read it was something called Ya Ya Juice. He thanked Lily and took a sip and found that the liquid was some sort of fruit juice that was sweet to begin with but had a slight sour after taste.

"You said that you had something else you wanted to talk to me about besides this." Lily said to Harry and gestured to the letter.

"Oh yes, well obviously I'm Mahoutokoro this year to finish my NEWT's and well my classmates and I are playing this game this year called," Harry began to explain.

"Truth or Dare." Lily finished for him.

"Yeah... How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"Well I graduated my NEWT's there as well and I partook in the game as well. It was, hmm how can I put this politely, it was enlightening and eye opening shall we say." Lily said with a secret smile as she recalled some of the things she did and witnessed when playing the game.

"Ah right so you understand that I can't really explain what is going on because of the magic in game." Harry said relieved that she knew about it in a way but also worried that she knew exactly what it was and that she might tell Master Zuki.

"I understand. Let me guess you're here to complete a dare of getting a tattoo rather than giving a truth or if it's a double dare round, then I assume you don't want to do the other dare." Lily hazard a guess.

"Spot on. Only please don't tell Master Zuki as I don't think the Master's at Mahoutokoro would be happy knowing what's going on." Harry replied as Lily started to laugh at him. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Sorry it's just I remember I thought the same thing when I was your age but the Master and Sensei's there all know what's going on at the school as the Grandmaster doesn't miss a trick. What, you think the Masters wouldn't notice that model students for the last ten years suddenly start singing in class or shagging in the library?" Lily said chuckling with mirth as Harry spat out a jet of juice that he'd just drank from his bottle.

"Shagging in the library…." Harry said hesitantly.

"Oh come now Harry, don't tell me you're as big a prude as Master Sato. That's one woman who could do with a good shag to chill her out a bit as she's so tightly wound, I'm surprised she can stand straight." Lily said as Harry joined in her laughter and relaxed more. Lily had a very natural way of making him relax that reminded him a lot of Susan.

"So you were thinking of a tattoo. Are you sure? It's a big step to have a tattoo and it's pretty painful." Lily asked him turning serious all of a sudden.

"I'm no stranger to pain Lily as I've had enough of it in my past that I'm sure I'll be able to cope. Plus I was talking to a guy at school called Goro Jing and he said that you did his tiger claw tattoo for him and that you were able to remove tattoos as long as they were done by yourself." Harry said ready to swat away her objection for not giving him a tattoo if he was already thinking about having it removed.

"Ah Goro, I love that kid, he has such an enthusiasm for body art. He's been waiting four years to get that tattoo and I kept trying to put him off having something that represented his Clan on his body. I kept telling him to go away and think about it and when he had a good enough reason for me doing it then I would." Lily explained as she recalled the regular rejections of the young Tiger student's request.

"What argument did he finally give you that won you over?" Harry asked.

"He said that he had enjoyed his time in his Clan and that it was part of his past and some of the best years of his life. He loved the people in his Clan and wanted the Tiger claw so that he would always remember his time with them and he wanted the claw ripping his back open to show that being a Tiger had made an impact on his as he went out into the world." Lily said.

"What can I say I thought that was quite a mature answer for a sixteen year old to have so I couldn't turn him down this year. Plus I got the feeling that if I hadn't done it for him he'd have gone to a less skilled artist and they'd have messed it up." Lily said.

"That's kind of like the idea I had." Harry said reaching for his bag again.

"Oh really; well how about I get working on these scars and while I'm working on them you can tell me all about your idea for a tattoo and if I like what you say I'll do it but if I don't like your reasoning then I'm afraid you'll be having to hand over your coin to whichever girl has done so well as to manoeuvre you into being here instead of picking their dare." Lily said as she stood and told him to follow her into the back of the shop.

Harry picked his bag up and pulled out the parchment he'd sketched his idea for a tattoo on and put it into the pocket of his shorts as he followed Lily through the saloon doors into the back of the shop along a corridor that had rooms running off the corridor to the right. He passed a kitchen, modern furnished living room, a very girl pink bathroom, a closed door that he suspected might be Lily's bedroom if she lived in the shop then into a room at the far end of the corridor they entered her work room.

Harry followed her into the room and was really impressed, he didn't know what he had been expecting the tattoo studio to look like but this wasn't it. As he entered the room he and Lily were stood on a ten foot square piece of hard stone floor that appeared to be floating on nothing and the studio appeared to be inside a light brown stone cave.

In front of Harry was a chasm from the edge of the floor he was on stretching out about nine foot across to another larger floating square that had a series of book cases on it as well as two comfortable looking armchairs and a coffee table. This square was connected to the one they were stood by a rope bridge that had wooden planking making stepping on it to cross easier.

This was one of three floating squares of rock that was jutting out of the cave wall on the far side.

The lowest level to the left of the one connecting with the rope bridge had a floating wooden staircase that seemed suspended on nothing leading down to it and was about ten foot below where he was currently stood and connected on the left of the square on which he stood. On that level there was what looked like a muggle massage bed and shelving and book cases filled with books, bottles of potions and a small table that had some black material on it rolled up into a tube on it.

The third floor to Harry's right was about six foot above him and from what he could see from the angle he was at looked like Lily's design studio as he could see an artist easel and a chaise lounge as well as quite a lot of plants as the walls up on that floor seemed to have some sort of shrubbery. There was another narrow floating staircase leading up to that floor as well.

Above all of these levels though drowning the whole area in natural light was a sky light about forty feet long that illuminated the area brilliantly, although the chasm between the platform her was on and the floating floor was too deep to see the bottom and descended into darkness.

"So Harry this is my studio what do you think?" Lily asked the English wizard looking at his surprised face as he looked round in awe.

"Wow. It's amazing." Came the reply and Lily beamed at him as she loved seeing the reaction to this room that customers had.

"Thanks. It took the Dwarves a long time to create this room out and it was impressive watching them using their tools to carve this bad boy out. I'll explain the lay out. The bottom level there is where we are going to be working as that's where I'll be examining your scars and working on them and if you get a tattoo that's where I'll put it on you.

The middle floor there is where is where I normally chat with clients about what they want and I've got a lot of readymade designs as well as loads of other stuff as lots of people want something to do with their family or their clan that they were in a school or something representing something they are interested in etc. So I've a lot of heraldic books there for family's all around the world.

So I spend time chatting to each client there and going over what they want. Course if a client wants something that no one else has than that's doable and if I've nothing already designed then I've got an art studio at the top there, where I'll design something original and bespoke up there, but obviously that costs a lot more." Lily explained as she led him down to the lower level and asked him to take his shirt off.

Harry was a little reluctant to take his shirt off in front of a complete stranger whether it was a good looking witch wanting to see him in a medical capacity, but he balled his courage up and took his shirt off as Lily conjured a large and tall mirror and put it against the wall.

As Harry put his shirt down Lily looked over his torso and noticed that he had numerous scars on his front two of which were of particular interest to the witch but she would have to ask Harry about them first.

"Wow that one looks pretty fresh." Lily said pointing at the laceration scar where Master Zuki had operated on him on his hip and stomach.

"Yeah well, Master Zuki needed to operate on me a little while ago as I go hit with a dislocation and muscle ripping curse in duelling class." Harry explained, "It's not so bad as it's starting to fade a bit and I've got to see Master Zuki about that over the next couple of weeks but she reckons if she keeps administering this balm she's made for it that it should heal without leaving a scar.

"What about that on going over your left shoulder." Lily said approaching Harry and running her fingers over the long scar that went over his shoulder in a jagged line.

"That one was from the tail spike of a Hungarian Horntail that I managed to get passed during the tri-wizard tournament about three years ago. Madam Pomfrey my school nurse tried everything she could to heal it but nothing worked as she said the spike of the horntail have some sort of toxin on them that means that they can't heal properly." Harry said.

"She's right about that. Dragon's magic works differently to human magic and I'm afraid I won't be able to get rid of this one for you Harry." Lily said unable to tear her eyes of it.

"That's alright as I want to keep that one as it's another scar showing I survived something I shouldn't and I can't imagine there will be too many people with a scar like it. I wouldn't want to get rid of it even if I could as I'm proud of that as who can say they battled a dragon and survived. The same goes for this one." Harry said holding up his right forearm so she could see the angry circular looking scar in his forearm just below the fold in his arm.

"What the hell did that?" Lily said grabbing his arm gently and leaning her face really close to the scar seeing that the skin had healed over but that the skin looked sort of bubbling in affect like a taco starting to bubble up.

"That is from a basilisk I killed in second year." Harry said proudly.

"It couldn't have been a basilisk Harry as the poison of a basilisk would kill you as there is only one known cure to basilisk venom and that's phoenix tears and I doubt you had a supply of them with you when you went to take on a basilisk." Lily said.

"Actually my old headmaster had a phoenix called Fawkes who helped me kill the basilisk and gave me some of his tears after he saw I was dying as a result of the bite." Harry explained to a stunned Lily who was staring at him like he'd sprouted a second head.

"What the hell sort of life have you been living Harry?" she asked in all seriousness.

"A crazy one and I'd tell you all about it but we'd be here for quite a long time and I've got stuff to do this afternoon." Harry said as Lily backed up away from him and let go of his arm.

"Now your back." Lily said seeing the hesitation instantly in his face.

"I … I know this will sound stupid Lily but if you are able to heal the scars on my back…I don't want you to…." he said tentatively as he struggled to get the words out.

"You don't want me to what Harry?" she asked him suspecting what he was going to say.

"I…. I don't want you to get rid of all of them." He said flinching ready for a verbal assault as to why not.

"Well I will only do what you wish me to do Harry." Lily said kindly and leant against the masseuse like table.

"Don't you want to know why?" he asked her.

"I know why…." Lily said quietly her voice barely above a whisper as she turned her back on him and with saying a world grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it up over her head and off leaving her stood there in an illuminous pink bra and Harry could see two really angry burn marks on her back one just on her right shoulder blade and one on the small of her back just above her waist line.

Harry saw that Lily had tattooed herself or had had someone magically tattoo a tiger running through a field of lilies playful before jumping and landing in them and causing a bunch of the lily petals to fly into the air as the Tiger stood and then the image froze.

Harry automatically moved up behind her and took a closer look at the two scars and asked if she minded him touching them or if it would hurt her.

"They don't anymore but they did at the time and for many years after. I'm no longer afraid to talk about it, but they were done with a poker for the fire place. When I was seven I lived at home with my little sister Su, my mother and my father. My father died in a fishing accident when there was a great storm and it destroyed many fishing boats in the village we lived in at that time.

My father was at sea when the storm hit and it was so powerful he and his crew even with the aid of magic were unable to save the ship and they all lost their lives. My mother was a drinker you see and she also had a wicked and cruel temper on her that my father had always been able to keep in check.

When he died she was angry because my father had died leaving us without a lot of money, although we would have had a lot more if she hadn't drank so much. She would scream and shout and constantly tell me and my sister to go play quietly in our room while she drank herself into a rage in front of the fire.

We would be either playing quietly in our room or sleeping when she would be drinking and every other night when she was drunk and angry enough she would call one of us to her and beat us. This went on for years until one night I heard her beating my sister and my sister was screaming louder than I had ever heard her. I got out of bed and found my sister had tried to fight back and had stab a shard of the broken Sake bottle into the side of my mother's leg, while she tried to defend herself.

I saw my mother grab an iron poker that she had left in the fire and start beating my sister with it." Lily said tears running down her face as she recalled the horrible events and the things that she had been forced to witness and endure.

"I ran into the room and threw my body over my sister as the poker started hitting me across my back and the heat of the poker burning holes in my night dress and burning the skin below. My mother being the sick twisted bitch that she was saw this and then started branding me with the poker burning me all across my back and I screamed and begged for her to stop as I lost consciousness and my sister screamed for my mother to leave me alone.

I only found out the next morning that apparently I had passed out and my mother while beating my while unconscious then turned onto my sister.

I don't know what spirit sent them but a monk from a nearby monastery was passing by having been making his way back from the market and had heard mine and my sister's screams. He had charged into the house blasting off the door its hinges with his wand only to see my mother beating my sister as he disarmed her and stun her so that she was unconscious.

The aurors were called and arrested my mother for what she had done to me and my sister. There was no hospital near our village and in our weakened and battered state the aurors didn't believe that my sister and I would survive the night from out injuries.

They decided at the monk's insistence to take us to the monastery where the monks could care for us and bring us back to health. The monks name was Hamada Chu who it turned out wasn't a monk at all but was a man who was staying with the monks to try and learn about another way of life in magical Japan.

He is now one of Japan's representatives to the International Confederation of Wizards and I see him for dinner once a year to thank him for saving me and my sister's life. So you see Harry, I probably understand you better than anyone, except those who have survived as we have survived." Lily said wiping the tears away from her face before putting her top back on.

"I'm sorry I just made you relive that Lily as I really didn't want you to have to do that on my part. I would never have…." Harry said feeling absolutely awful for having made her recount what had happened to her.

"It's alright Harry. It saddens me to think and talk about it but I can talk about it and you will be able to talk about it with others someday to. Now allow yourself to relax and drop your glamour and allow me to see what they did to you." Lily said as Harry turned around and took a long and calming breath.

She looked at his lean and muscular back and could see that he must be a quidditch player. She saw the smooth skin and was amazed at the level of magic he'd put into the glam because to see it, you'd have never guessed there was anything there. Harry took another deep breath and suddenly across his back were very light pinky purple lines appeared across his entire back criss crossing looking like some crazy pink spider web.

Then pock marks started appearing in his back and random places and Lily could see that they were some kind of burn but she didn't know what they were from but that his magic had tried to heal them.

"What caused all of this and how often were you hurt to get…. To get all of this." Lily asked disgusted as the scars looked like they had been around for years.

"Well the holes are from something muggles... I mean NOMA's smoke called Cigars and Cigarettes. My Uncle and his sister would get drunk whenever she was round and celebrate by burning me with them. The purple lines are from a belt as my Uncle would beat me to the floor every time I did a little bit of accidental magic. I can't remember how many times he did it but I've gotten to the point now where if you run your hands along where the belt marks are I can't feel your hands. I think he's completely killed the nerve endings in my back." Harry said as tears escaped him.

"Well I can fix all of this. No problem." Lily said to him causing him to turn to her quickly.

"You can?" he asked shocked.

"Absolutely as I'm sad to say I've healed far too many people who had had similar injuries form NOMA families who got beaten for showing magic as well. You tell me what you want keeping and I'll take care of the rest." Lily said unable to resist smiling herself as she saw Harry grin before launching himself at her and embracing her crashing their bodies together.

"Hey there big guy be careful as I'm only little." Lily said giving a laugh. "Come on get on the bed while I get what I need and you tell me what you want me to leave.

"Sorry but you don't know what this means to me..." he said as Lily cocked her head to the side and gave him a look as if to say 'really, after what I've just told you about?'

Harry actually face palmed. "Of course you know what I'm talking about and what it means to me." As he moved around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek in his excitement to get rid of the bulk of his scarring on his back as he jumped onto the table laughing. The thought of not having to walk around with a glamour charm on him constantly just in case was something of a dream for Harry.

Lily made her way to one off the bookcases and started pulling out a variety of different bottles and put them on the small table with the black roll of cloth. She grabbed the cloth and unrolled it flat and Harry saw about eight different wands as she asked him to conjure himself a mirror of something so he could see his reflection from it in the mirror behind him.

Harry did so and held it up looking at the now familiar wreckage that was the skin on his back. Lily approached him and gave him what looked like a shot glass of a strange pink coloured liquid. He went to drink it when Lily stopped him and told him to not yet until he'd told her what he wanted her to leave.

Harry decided that he only wanted one of two of the thin line type scars leaving and told Lily to just leave whatever she felt. He asked her what the drink was and she told him that it was a potion that would knock him out for about seven hours and allow her to do the work and he wouldn't feel any pain from what she was doing.

He was happy with that and she said that it would probably take her about a couple of hours to heal the scarring and that she was going to be using a combination of potions, charms and runes to get rid of them along with some transfiguration. Harry reached into his shorts and passed the parchment to Lily for her to have a look at.

She saw the sketch he'd done and she read through what the different things in it were and what they represented and she said that she completely understood most of them and how important they were to what he wanted and that he could explain the rest when he woke up.

She asked if he would mind tweaking his design and actually tattooing him while he was knocked out by the potion. Lily asked him how big he wanted the tattoo and he said to do whatever she thought as he'd trust her to make it look cool. Harry said he didn't see why not as long as she was prepared to remove the tattoo in the future. Lily agreed and told him to take the potion and then quickly low down on his front with his arms by his sides. Harry downed the potion and instantly began to feel sleepy. He moved quickly and lay down on the small bed and by the time he had counted to ten he was unconscious.

Harry came round five hours later after suddenly jerking away. "Ah excellent the potion started wearing off a little quicker than expected but I still couldn't wake you up so I had to hit you with a reverberate spell to wake you up." Lily said sat in a chair next to Harry and looked pretty tired.

"Lily… How long have I been out for?" Harry said pulling himself up his back feeling a little looser than normal.

"Almost six hours but you stirred a little bit just as I was finishing. Here have some pepper up potion; it will make you feel less groggy." Lily said handing him another shot glass that he necked and instantly started to feel more awake and alert.

"So how did it go?" Harry asked Lily who broke out into a grin and stood up handing him a small hand held mirror too look at his back with. With some apprehension Harry took the mirror and gingerly lifted it up so that he could see his back reflected in the mirror behind him. "Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed as he got up and moved towards the big mirror before turning round and looking at his back in the mirror.

"Is that a good holy shit or a bad one?" Lily asked suddenly not feeling as confident in her work that she had done with Harry. She had managed to get all the scaring gone other than two lines on his lower back around his kidney area and had found it easier than she expected and she imagine that was because the injuries had been caused by a NOMA instead of a magical.

"It's a great holy shit. It's better than I thought it would be and it moves as well, which is really cool as it's like one of those sketches that muggles do on the bottom of the pages on the book and then flick through the pages and it looks like it's a movie." Harry said amazed at the job she had done on the tattoo.

Lily let out a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding relieved that some of her best work didn't have to be undone. "And you're alright with it being just in black rather than me putting colour into it. I mean I can put colour into if you want but we haven't got time to do it today if you've got stuff to do as it's coming up to four o'clock and I'm pretty knackered as I put a lot more magic into that than I thought I would."

"No I love that it's not coloured in as it looks classier as I think putting colour into it would cheapen it a bit. I can't thank you enough for this Lily." Harry said moving quickly over to his bag and started rummaging through it as Lily explained not to get it wet for the next hour and if he experienced anything strange then to go straight to Master Zuki or herself and they'll be able to sort it out.

Harry had asked her what she meant by strange, since he couldn't feel anything and Lily conjured a feather and approached Harry who was stooped down rummaging for something in his bag and tickled his back with the feather before he reached back and tried to swipe it away.

Lily kept tickling him different spots on his back when Harry asked her to stop tickling him. Lily had stopped giggling and pointed out that she is good as he actually felt everything she just did on his back and if he hadn't come there that morning he wouldn't have felt it.

Harry stood up with his bag and put his hand on his back and finding that he could feel everything and let out a laugh before dropping his bag and picking Lily up and spinning her round in the air before setting her down and pulling her into a hug and kept thanking her repeatedly for everything she had done for him.

She told him that she was more than happy to help him as he was a survivor and that everything his tattoo represented him in conjunction with heraldry was absolutely spot on. Harry had asked her how much he owed her and she had told him that given how much time and effort she put into the tattoo that she would normally have charge about forty five to fifty five Kin.

Harry asked about the healing and she had batted that away saying that it had only taken her a couple of hours and for a fellow survive she wouldn't charge him for it. Harry asked if she took beseecher slips and she said that she did so Harry wrote her one out for a hundred Kin and handed it to her.

Lily had tried to give the slip back but Harry wouldn't hear of it and had quickly got dressed and thanked her again. Lily had said it had been a pleasure to meet Harry and that he was welcome to drop by the shop anytime.

Harry had promised her he would and often as he would like to get to know her better and after everything she had done for him he considered her a friend. He reached into his shirt pocket for his dare card and saw that the game magic had accepted the tattoo and that he'd met the demand for the dare.

Harry had grinned at that and Lily had teased him to make sure to let her know how badly the girl took the loss. With a parting hug Harry had stepped out of the shop as Lily removed the barrier and out into the Japanese sun that was starting to make a move to set. He had a few errands to run and then he was set for a brilliant evening and he now had someone who might really be able to help him with something even more important.

* * *

 **07:30hrs Saturday 27th August, Greengrass Manor, Anvil Green**

"Hi Daph, I was thinking..." Astoria Greengrass said coming into her sister's room while flicking through a witches fashion magazine.

"Tori no, no, no and no again. Get out, turn around and walk the other way." Daphne said from her bed that she was slouched on reading the French charms book that Harry had written for her, which she was really enjoying as there were some really interesting charms in there that she hadn't seen before.

"Oh come on why you being like that." Astoria said putting a fake hurt look on her face.

"Don't give me that. I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that you've finally found where Harry got you that dress from and then you're going to drag me out for the fifth time looking for the shop he got it from. Look Tori I really appreciate the effort you've been going to, to help me find a great outfit but to be honest I think the whole idea is a bust and we're just going to have to give it up for a lost cause. I'll find something at Christmas or I'll go to the Rue de la Magie while I'm in France and see what they have there." Daphne said at the end of her tether.

Astoria she knew had been manipulating the situation by saying that she knew which shop Harry had got her dress from and had dragged Daphne out for the day shopping and when they had looked through dresses in shops they never found anything similar. They'd even ventured out into muggle London clothes shopping which they had enjoyed and they had gone to a place that Hermione had said Harry had taken her to called Selfridges and had had a muggle go around the store with her looking for clothes.

They'd found some really nice clothes but nothing of the calibre that Harry had bought Astoria. Daphne had been pushing to go and speak with Alicia Spinnet at Madam Malkin's robes of all occasions as if anyone would recognise the dress or be able to make similar it was Alicia and Madam Malkin. Astoria had loved muggle London and what had started out as a shopping trip had ended up turning into a muggle sightseeing tour. Daphne had taken Astoria to the restaurant she and Harry had been to and then they had walked along the embankment getting wolf whistled by some muggle men as they had walked arm in arm along the walkway. Daphne had had the verbal re-enactment of her night with Harry pulled out of her by Astoria, from what they talked about, to where they had kissed for the first time and every other detail that Astoria had wanted to get out of Daphne.

Daphne had managed to keep that information locked in and to herself for the most part but seeing the same places she had been with Harry made her happy to recall what had arguably been one of if not the best night of her life. She had never thought that she would have been able to kiss Harry Potter or that he would have kissed her back.

"Oh come on Daphne you can't leave it til around Christmas as that isn't enough time. Look I promise that I've found the place where it's sold as Dad was in the shop earlier this week and said that he saw the same dress but in a different colour." Astoria lied smoothly.

"Please.. As if dad would know or recognise the dress. He's a wizard and they don't take notice of that sort of thing." Daphne replied skeptically.

"Hey that's not fair. Dad's very observant and granted witches fashion isn't his forte, but he's had to listen to me, you and mum talking about it all the time for the last nine days." Astoria said defending her father's honour. "Look I believe him as dad wouldn't get involved in something like this unless he knew he was a hundred percent right as he knows it wouldn't be worth the ear bashing we'd give him for being wrong."

"Be that as it may Tori, I can't believe that dad would be able to find the dress before we did." Daphne reasoned.

"Well let's go and find out and I promise that if we don't find it where he said it was then I'll let the subject drop and accept defeat." Astoria said holding her arms up and holding Daphne's gaze to show that she meant it.

Daphne letting out a groan of frustration, marked her page in her book and agreed to go getting an excited squeal from Astoria who said she was just going to grab some shoes and her bag before they left and she'd meet Daphne in the lounge. Daphne put on a pair of shoes and grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out and down the stairs where she saw her mum sat in the living room going through some documents and writing in a series of ledgers and books that were all over the coffee table and spare seat next to her.

"Mum we're going shopping." Daphne said as she started pulling her jacket on and straightened her hair.

"Shopping again? I'm beginning to think that you're starting to get a bit of an addiction." Isabella said not looking up from her work as Astoria came bounding down the stairs.

"I'm not addicted to shopping Mum, Tori just keeps saying she thinks that she keeps knowing where Harry got that dress for from and getting it wrong and she's agreed finally that if she hasn't got it right today that she's just going to drop it. Besides we've not bought anything on any of these trips out except when we went into muggle London and that was mainly just everyday sort of clothes." Daphne said looking over at her sister who had a grin on her face.

"Mum this will be the last time as I know we are finding the perfect dress today." Astoria said as she looked in the mirror next to the stairs and made sure that her hair was looking alright. "Mum would you be able to lend us some money so that Daphne can get her hair and make-up done before we go dress shopping?"

"Tori; what's the point in getting my hair and makeup done for trying on a dress." Daphne said and slightly embarrassed about Astoria begging for money to get her hair and makeup done.

"Well if you don't have your hair and make-up looking good then you won't be able to see how good the dress goes with a particular style and I think that if you had your hair up and your make done all nice we'd be able to get a complete picture of what it will look like together." Astoria said.

"Hmm your sister makes a valid point. Alright Astoria as a special treat I'll pay this time, although normally you should be getting this sort of thing out of your own money but if you come back without this mythical perfect dress that you've been talking about then you're going to be paying me back." Isabella said reaching for her handbag by her feet on the floor and taking out a beseecher book. "If you are going to be getting your hair and makeup done though please don't go to that place you normally go to as they are awfully heavy handed and I think the stuff they use for the make-up looks a bit cheap and you know blurgh!" Isabella said writing out a beseecher slip in Astoria's name and wrote an amount that would be suitable to cover the cost of Daphne getting her hair and makeup done and Belladonna's beauty parlour.

"Here you pay that into Gringotts and write your own book and go to Belladonna's as she knows how to do hair and make-up as she understands that less is more. She's the one who did mine before the Ministry Ball." Isabella said holding out the slip for Astoria, which she took and looked at it before giving a whistle at the amount. She folded it up and reached into the neck of her top and tucked the slip into her bra cup getting a raised eye brow from her mother and sister.

"What it's the safest place for it. Right come on Daph lets floo over there as the quicker we get started the quicker we get finished." Tori said taking the pot of floo powder and holding it out for Daphne to take a pinch out of.

Daphne gave her mother who was now standing a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and thanked her for lending the money to them and took a pinch of the floo powder from the pot. "Have a lovely time Daphne and I want to hear all about it when you get back." Isabella called out to Daphne as she was stepping into the fireplace.

"Umm yeah... alright... sure thing." Daphne responded a bit miffed as to why her mum would be so eager to hear about her going dress shopping but said

"Knockturn Alley" clearly and precisely as she dropped the floo powder and she was enveloped in emerald flames as she went spinning through the floo network before arriving and stepping out into Knockturn Alley. She was in the floo grate and apparition point in Knockturn Alley in a little alcove next to the White Wyvern pub and Daphne moved out of the fireplace quickly as Astoria would be with her any second.

Daphne stood there for at least a full minute waiting for Astoria to come through the fireplace and was just thinking that she was going to apparate home when the fireplace ignited in emerald flames and Astoria came stepping through.

"What took you so long? I was about two seconds from apparating home and sacking the whole day off as I didn't really want to come out as I know this is going to be a complete waste of our time and to make matters worse I'm going to end up owing mum for a really expensive haircut and make up that I didn't even need doing in the first place." Daphne said in a bit of a huff.

"Oh will you stop being so grouchy. You should be happy that you've got a mother prepared to lend you money to get your hair and make-up done as most girls we know don't get that sort of nice treatment from their parents." Astoria said trying to deflect Daphne's thoughts away as to why she was delayed in coming through as she didn't want to have Daphne interrogating her about the item that her mum had given her quickly before going through the floo and telling her how it worked.

"I know I'm lucky but Tori this is going to cost me a fortune paying mum back isn't it. Let me see that beseecher slip." Daphne said holding her hand out as Astoria rolled her eyes and reached into her top to get the slip.

"Alright fine but keep your hair on because she's technically lending it to me as she wrote the slip out in my name so it's technically me that's going to owe her back." Astoria said as she handed over the slip and linked arms with Daphne as she led her to Gringotts with Daphne harping on the whole way that forty galleons was crazy money for hair and makeup and that she couldn't go through with it.

Astoria had argued that she was going through with it otherwise she was going to hex her eyes shut and her tongue out and leave her in Knockturn Alley if she kept arguing as punishment for not listening to what Astoria knew was best for her. Daphne hadn't been able to resist laughing at that little put down from her baby sister as that was a line her mum used on them both all the time.

They made their way to Gringotts where Astoria paid in the beseecher slip her mum had given her and then she and Daphne made their way to Belladonna's and the lady herself looked after the girls and Daphne had argued that it was too early for a glass of champagne as they hadn't even had breakfast yet. Astoria had responded saying that Daphne should have one as it might help her relax a little as she was far too wound up.

Against her better judgement Daphne had conceded and had had a glass while her makeup was bring done and she listened to Astoria telling Belladonna what she thought would look good on Daphne and Belladonna got to work and worked her magic. Daphne felt very relaxed as the bubbles of the champagne entered into her system as she allowed Belladonna to do her make-up and hair.

Astoria guided Belladonna and after thirty minutes or so a very relaxed Daphne opened her eyes and gave a gasp as she looked at herself in the mirror that was in front of her. She looked amazing and couldn't believe that she looked so good and her hair looked better than she could ever have done it herself. Astoria then guided her out of the shop after they had thanked Belladonna and she had asked them to come back to see her whenever she needed her hair or make up doing as she happy to work on someone so pretty as it made her job a lot easier.

Daphne had blushed at the compliment and had given Belladonna her thanks and they had made their way through Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley as everyone who passed Daphne, especially the men all turned to look at her as she passed and Daphne couldn't help but smile as they made their way along the streets.

"Tori, where are we going?" Daphne asked her sister as she was wondering whether they were heading to Twilfitt and Tattings again as they had already been there as Astoria pulled Daphne in the opposite direction and pointed to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions as they arrived in front of the shop.

"Are you kidding me? I said we should try here first as I knew Harry shopped here and besides it doesn't even look open yet." Daphne said feeling annoyed with Astoria.

"Well I didn't think that a lord of four ancient and noble houses would be shopping here did I. Given how nice most of his clothes are and how high quality they are I thought he had bought it from Twilfitt and Tattings. It is open as I can see Madam Malkin moving around inside." Astoria said defensive as they made their way into the shop.

"Good morning ladies nice to see you out and about. I didn't think your generation liked getting up early these days." Madam Malkin said with a warm hearted smile before adding, "Well if Alicia is anything to go by anyway."

"Oh we're both early rises Madam Malkin. This one especially likes nothing better than getting up and starting to sing at the top of her lungs and wake the whole house." Daphne said pointing with her thumb over her shoulder at her little sister.

"Well you should celebrate the start of every day as if it's your last." Astoria said with a grin as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Well that's a very profound attitude to find in one so young Miss Greengrass although I think you're absolutely correct in your thinking as I'm the same in my own thoughts, although when you get to my age you start appreciating that you've actually managed to see another morning." Madam Malkin said with a tittering laugh as she waved her wand at the blinds at the front of the shop and they zipped upwards and allowing dazzling sunlight to flood the shop.

"Ahhh Mauve, do we have to open the blinds this morning?" Alicia grouched as she entered from the back of the shop covering her eyes and reacting to the sunlight the way a vampire would.

"Oh don't mind her, she's just a little worse for wear this morning as she was out last night and has been complaining all morning that I'm deliberately trying to be as perky and loud as possible." Madam Malkin said with a wink to the two Greengrass sisters who grinned back at her.

"Well you didn't have about three bottles of champagne and six Ron Bomb's last night did you Mauve." Alicia said entering the shop proper and going towards the front of the shop and turning her back to the sun light.

"Well you insisted on staying after I warned you last night that you'd already had the recommended amount of those bomb things you were drinking." Madam Malkin teased the young former Gryffindor chaser.

"Well it was one of my best friend's engagement parties. What did you think I was going to do flake out early on them? Besides I don't get to see Oliver very often and it was him that kept telling that bloke behind the bar to get everyone another round of them." Alicia argued back holding her head as she felt like her brain had become detached inside and was rolling around.

"Be that as it may, I warned you that we were having some customers in early this morning before we opened for a special fitting, but oh no you knew better didn't you." Madam Malkin jested back.

"Hang on what do you mean you've opened early for a special fitting?" Daphne asked looking between Madam Malkin and Alicia whose eyes flicked ever so briefly to Astoria before coming back to rest on Daphne's whose eyes flicked behind Alicia to see the closed sign was still displayed on the door of the shop.

Her head immediately snapped round looking at her younger sister stood there looking without a care in the world as she inspected her fingernails on one hand. "Tori?" Daphne asked accusingly wondering why her sister had gone to so much effort to have them for a private fitting in a shop so early in the morning and thinking about it Belladonna's must have opened early for them as well.

"Yes Daphne?" Astoria asked acting as casual as she tried to keep from showing the grin that was threatening to steal across her face.

"Why are we getting Madam Malkin and Alicia out of bed early and into work for us to be looking for a dress?" Daphne asked her sister, her hands on hips and her eyes boring into her sister looking for the slightest sign of deceit.

"Oh I sent Madam Malkin a request for an early fitting so that you could have some privacy when trying stuff on as I didn't think you'd want other people listening into why you were looking for the dress and what the special occasion was." Astoria said putting on her most sincere face and looking at Daphne seeing that she wasn't fooling her.

"But Alicia and Madam Malkin put up privacy spells so I couldn't be overheard or interrupted if I didn't want to be." Daphne said back to her sister.

"Well I didn't know that as I've not been here clothes shopping yet." Astoria replied shrugging her shoulders, "besides were here now and we've got the shop to ourselves so why don't we get cracking on finding you that dress?" Astoria said while checking the slim silver watch on her wrist and making sure they had time.

"Yes we really must get cracking as we'll be opening up the shop soon. Daphne isn't it." Madam Malkin said coming to the younger girl's aid and getting a nod from Daphne. "Why don't you go with Alicia here and explain to her what you are looking for and I'm going to assume that Astoria here is knowing what sort of thing you want and could help speed the process up by looking through some shoes and accessories with me just in case as we're a little pressed for time before we have to open the shop proper."

"Great idea," Astoria exclaimed before turning to her sister, "go on Daph, get going and I'll find you some killer shoes and maybe a new handbag or clutch."

"But you don't know what sort of dress I'll end up with." Daphne argued back smiling at her sisters enthusiasm again as she had started jumping up and down on the spot, which is what Astoria had a habit of doing when she was excited or really looking forward to something.

"Come on Daphne I'll sort you and maybe having something to focus my mind on might help me clear this hang over a little bit." Alicia said as she took

Daphne's hand and told her she may as well leave her jacket and handbag there as she wouldn't need them.

Daphne was going to continue arguing but know Astoria wouldn't even engage in conversation about it if she didn't want to. She looked over her shoulder at her grinning sister who looked like the cat that got the cream as Alicia led her into the main dressing room and summons a small foot stool for Daphne to stand on as the curtain to the main shop whipped closed.

"So what sort of thing are you looking for" Alicia asked Daphne to which Daphne explained about the dress that Harry had bought Astoria and what it looked like and Alicia said she'd check her records as Harry had spent a lot of gold in the shop recently on his own outfits and that she'd go back through the invoices.

Alicia summoned some of the design books and catalogues that they had started building up and suggested for Daphne to have a look through them and see if she could spot the sort of thing she was after as it might speed up the search or that she might find something else she prefers.

Daphne started leafing through the catalogues and saw a photo of Tracey modelling a form fitting dress that clung to her curves and made her look incredible. She kept flitting through and came across another photo of one of her friends, this time being Pansy wearing a dress that really would have any wizard wanting her just by looking at it.

Daphne was starting to feel a little despondent as it was becoming apparent that even if she found the dress that was the same as Astoria and if she looked as good in it, it might still not be enough to make her stand out when next to her friends. Feeling deflated as she went through page after page looking for the dress and seeing some of the amazing dresses that witches she knew were modelling she was beginning to decide that the task was pointless and she should just ask about the next nice dress she saw on a witch she didn't know.

She'd just got to a dress being modelled my Lavender Brown that left very little to the imagination and thought that she didn't think even Pansy or Tracey would be daring enough to go out in as it left pretty much nothing to the imagination when her thoughts were interrupted by Alicia.

"Ah ha, was it a gun metal silver dress that Harry bought?" Alicia said tapping her finger on a sales ledger page.

"Yes." Daphne said suddenly relieved that Alicia seemed to have tracked down the dress.

"Hmmm yes I see. Right, well is your sister wearing hers to whatever special occasion you're going to? This dress is not something to be wasted on a normal night out. Although it will certainly make other witches jealous and any wizard want you." Alicia said sizing up her customer.

"Well it's only one wizard I'm trying to impress, and it's for a Christmas party he's throwing." Daphne said feeling her cheeks take on a rosy tint.

"Oh right I get the reason your sister was so insistent that we helped sort the dress for you." Alicia said chuckling as she snapped the sales ledger closed and put it in one of the dresser draws.

"She can be pretty persistent when she wants to be. I'm sorry that she dragged you up so early to help me find this. I wanted to come here straight away looking for it as you're designing the most amazing things here compared to everywhere else but…. But it was like she seemed determined to embark with me on this wild goose chase trying to track the dress maker down." Daphne said apologetically.

"Ah don't worry about it. She explained the special circumstances to us when she wrote requesting we fit you in before opening and we're happy to help. I just wish I hadn't drunk so much, because I feel like death warmed up this morning." Alicia replied.

"What do you mean special circumstances?" Daphne pressed Alicia.

"Oh… she erm…. She that…" Alicia started stumbling over her words.

"I said that you were heading off to Beauxbatons soon and we needed to get it sorted asap" Astoria called from behind the curtain saving Alicia from having to bumble along trying to explain. "Anyway if you've got the dress her Alicia what colours have you got or are you going for so we know what type of shoes to look at?" she added deflecting the conversation back to the purpose of their visit rather than the reason behind it.

"Yes what colour do you want Daphne? I'm assuming that you aren't going to want the same as your sister." Alicia asked thankful for Astoria's save as her hangover was stopping her brain from working at its normal speed.

Daphne knew something was going on but couldn't figure out what but it was getting more and more suspicious with each passing minute. "What colours have you got?" she replied as Alicia summoned the swatches book and started leafing through until she found the right page.

"Any dresses on these two pages and the next four. I've got the dresses made up in those colours, but if you want a different colour then I'd have to make it from scratch, and that will take a little longer." Alicia explained in a voice loud enough to carry to the other side of the curtain.

Daphne looked at Alicia funnily as the older which was acting very strange compared to when she had been in here last with Pansy and Tracey and Pansy had done a flit on them to try and sneak in some alone time with Harry.

"Are you alright Alicia? You're acting a little strange." Daphne aired her thoughts.

"Oh sure I'm fine. Maybe I'm just a little drunk or something." Alicia blurted out.

"Hmmm so these colours are what you've already got made huh." Daphne said still looking sceptically.

"Daph are you decent? Can we come in?" Astoria called through the curtain.

"Yeah I'm decent." Daphne replied as Astoria's head came poking through the gap at the edge of the curtain.

"I just thought if you're looking at colours I'd give my input and it would help Madam Malkin and I look for accessories." Astoria replied as she entered the room proper followed by Madam Malkin as they looked like they had been up to no good as they both had naughty grins on their faces.

"Alright I suppose so but I don't know whether I'll be able to afford accessories Tori." Daphne said her cheeks flaring about having to admit that she didn't have a lot of money in front of Alicia and Madam Malkin, who both didn't seem to bat an eye lid.

"That's alright as at least if we match up your accessories and we can't afford them right now we will be able to at least get a quote for them and will be able to buy them before Christmas but we'll at least we'll know what the complete outfit looks like." Astoria reasoned.

"I suppose that makes sense." Daphne replied as she started looking through the different colours. Astoria and Madam Malkin joined Daphne and Alicia and started talking about the different colours on offer.

Madam Malkin was arguing that Daphne should go for a pale ice blue colour as it would match her eyes and light skin tones perfectly. Astoria was arguing that she should go for contrast to those and go for an emerald green as it would match the wizard in questions eyes and her Slytherin roots as well the Greengrass family crest.

Alicia was plugging for a pearl white dress as she thought the material was really different and would look great on Daphne. Daphne herself was thinking of picking a deep blood red shiny colour that she thought would appeal to Harry's Gryffindor roots as she wanted it to really catch his eye.

They argued back and forth for a few minutes before Alicia went to go and get the dresses from the store room and Madam Malkin said she would go find shoes to go with the outfit and Astoria disappeared to look for matching handbags and clutches.

Daphne was joined by Alicia first who had four dresses floating along behind her and told Daphne to go into the changing room and try the first one on and come out and let them see what it looked like.

Daphne entered the changing room and slipped the first dress on which was the dark green emerald that Astoria had picked and Madam Malkin called out that there were some shoes outside that would suit the dress perfectly. Daphne stuck her hand through the curtain at floor level and groped around until her fingers found two shoes and she pulled them into the room with her.

The shoes were off the same material as the dress and had a metallic sheen to the green and were open toed with a three inch heel and had a cross pattern of the material going over the toe of shoe. Daphne thought they were lovely and was tempted to come back and get them even if she didn't get the dress. She slipped the dress off its hanger and placed it on the sofa behind her. She sat down next to it on the chaise lounge and pulled off her boots before standing up and pulling her top up over her head carefully so as to not damage her hair or smudge her make-up and then undid her jeans and wiggled them down over her hips leaving her clad in her underwear.

She stood and picked up the dress loving the feeling of the smooth and silky material. Looking at herself in the mirror thought she actually looked really nice with her hair and make-up done in the style Belladonna and her sister had decided on for her. She stepped into the dress feeling the tight stretchy material cling to her hips as she pulled the dress up and over her bust seeing the dress showed off her figure beautifully just like Astoria's had except instead of it being a dark silver the dress was a lovely green.

She looked herself over in the full length mirror and put her hand on her hip and cocked it out. The length was perfect she thought as she quickly turned and stepped into the shoes Madam Malkin had given her to wear with the outfit. The dress clung to her and showed off her hips and bust really well and she turned and looked over her shoulder and saw that the dress showed off her bum as well, which Daphne thought was her best feature. The only thing that didn't look right was the two black bra straps coming out of the sweetheart neck line of the dress as it was designed to leave her arms, shoulders and collarbones bare.

She pulled the dress down and quickly took off her bra before pulling the smooth fabric over her now bare breasts and Daphne couldn't help but smile to herself as she looked and more importantly felt amazing in the dress and she felt sexy in it but also classy as well. She put her hand on her hip and cocked her left hip out as well as her log slightly as the mid-thigh slit revealed a tone and light skinned leg capped with an emerald green high heeled shoe.

"Are you nearly ready Daphne?" Astoria's voice called out.

Daphne turned and found that the shoes fit her perfectly as she stepped towards the curtain and it automatically and slowly pulled itself back revealing Daphne to the three other witches.

"Wow." was all Astoria said as she gaped at her sister.

"You look amazing Daphne. That style of dress looks like it was made for you." Alicia said beaming that one of her creations had found a perfect home.

"Although I'm not sure about the colour,"

"Yes. The contrast is quite nice and you look amazing but I think you need a little more support in the bust. Have you got any support on?" Madam Malkin asked.

"No I had to take my bra off as the straps were visible." Daphne said looking at herself in the three mirrors in front of the stool as she turned this way and that looking at herself.

"Your pantie line is obvious when you walk as well sis. I think they're going to have to go as well." Astoria said thoughtfully holding her index finger to her lips.

"I think she's got a point. I think you're going to have to wear a corset or something with that style of dress Daphne, otherwise your boobs will be jiggling about all over the place when you walk or dance." Alicia said disappearing into the back of the shop where the made clothes were and started looking for something in Daphne's size.

"Hmmm you know what I think you've got a point about this colour. It just doesn't look right." Daphne said decisively and heard and 'arrhhh' of disappointment from Astoria. "I love the colour and I'd happily get some other clothes this colour but I can think of at least two other witches who would probably be wearing this colour and I want to look different." Daphne said.

"Go and try the one I picked dear." Madam Malkin said excitedly.

"Alright," Daphne said as she slipped back into the changing room and drew the curtain behind her. She tried the dress Madam Malkin had suggested along with some similar coloured shoes and again it looked really good, although Daphne just wasn't sure and Astoria felt it was a little too much. Alicia said that she had found some corsets and underwear for Daphne to wear and even though Daphne hated the things they were very good for going under a tight dress and supporting a bust and emphasising cleavage. Corset's however weren't very sexy and she thought it might kill the mood and they were also uncomfortable as hell and Daphne didn't really fancy spending the night not being able to breathe properly.

Thankfully Alicia had designed some muggle style corsets that not only were sexy looking but were actually pretty comfortable and made her feel incredibly sexy. They came with a style of knickers that Alicia had called a thong and at first Daphne had felt the knickers quite uncomfortable with a thin strip of material going up between her bum cheeks but it soon actually made her feel a little naughty.

She chose a white corset and matching thong and slipped it on before putting a pair of pearl white shoes made of the same material as the dress Alicia had picked out that had a nice three inch heel and had a small pearl on the cross section of the material that wrapped and twisted over her toe. She pulled the dress up over the corset to see that the dress was like wearing a pearl and reflected the light when she moved and she couldn't help let out a gasp as she saw herself in the mirror. 'Oh Merlin this is the one.' Daphne thought as she looked at herself twisting and turning in front of the changing room mirror.

"I think we have a winner." Daphne said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, get out here and let us see for ourselves." Astoria almost squealed with excitement as the curtain was pulled back and Daphne stepped out to three very audible gasps.

"You look stunning dearie. I think that's the one as well." Madam Malkin said kindly giving Daphne a warm smile.

"You know, it's hard being right all the time." Alicia said with a grin her head nodding. "Ohhh I've got a shawl that goes with this hang on." she said before disappearing into the back and immerging a few moments later with a thin shawl that she threaded through Daphne's arms so that the thin white shawl, which reflected little sparkles as it had little silver stars embroidered into it.

"Now this shawl will magically expand and get wider so it will fully cover your shoulders if you move it up onto your shoulders, but if your dancing or something like that then you can let it fall from your arms and it will stay connected to your dress and will blend into the skirt of the dress. I'll show move the material up onto your shoulders and watch it expand and grow to be able to wrap yourself in it properly." Alicia instructed and Daphne did so and found that the shawl did exactly. She then let it go and shrugged it from her shoulders and let it drop and the shawl disappeared but it didn't show on the dress but blended in brilliantly.

Daphne grazed her hands across the back of her skirt and the shawl came out of the dress again and rested on the crooks of Daphne's arms again. "That's amazing, however did you get it to do that?" she asked Alicia.

"Well Mauve here is an amazing seamstress so the shawl is laced with Demiguise hair so it becomes invisible when you let go of it and I had a word with George Weasley about how he manages to get stuff to resize itself in some of the joke products he had and he showed me how to mix a solution with Occamy tears so that it resizes itself to fit the purpose.

"It's amazing. It truly is amazing. You look absolutely beautiful Daphne and I think this will set off the look just perfectly." Astoria said her eyes a little watery as she looked at how amazing her sister was. In Astoria's hand was a clutch bag in the same material as Daphne's dress and shoes and she demonstrated to Daphne that her wand was hidden in a hidden compartment built into the bottom of the bag so that the bag could be pulled away and the wand would drop into her hand ready to use.

Astoria passed the bag to Daphne who took it and gave her sister a smile and thanked her and felt her heart melt at her sister's kind words and turned to look at herself in the mirror and her sister was right it did set the outfit off perfectly. "I'm never going to be able to afford all of this but I think he'll certainly notice me in it if nothing else." Daphne said out loud but more to herself than anything.

"Don't worry about the cost Daphne as Mum and Dad have already paid for the outfit" Astoria said grinning at her sister as she hopped excitedly from one foot to the other as Daphne turned round sharply.

"What do you mean Mum and Dad have already paid for the outfit?" Daphne asked her.

"I'll tell you when you get back in twelve Hours and just remember to have hold of your bag otherwise you'll stay there and will have to find your own way home." Astoria said giving the shocked and surprised Daphne who was bumbling over her words trying to start a coherent sentence off but could only manage to get the first syllable of the first word out.

"Bu...I...Wh..." Daphne said.

"Have a good time and tell lover boy he owes me a drink." Astoria said grinning as Madam Malkin and Alicia laughed next to her.

"Huh? What do you m..." Daphne started saying as she suddenly disappeared as the portkey activated whisking Daphne away into nothingness and leaving a stretching silence into the room.

"Well that went well, and thank you ladies, you both performed beautifully. I can't thank you enough for helping me pull off that little surprise. I think my big sister is in for the night of her life." Astoria said turning and grinning to the two older witches, who grinned back like mischievous school children who had just got away with the mother of all pranks.

* * *

 **19:40hrs Saturday 27th August, O'Shea's Bar, Gold Road, Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo**

"Is everything is prepared for tomorrow?" Minahara Mace asked Fuzaki Foxglove as he dropped down onto the bar stool next to him.

"As prepared as it can be Mace." Fuzaki replied while signalling for the barkeep to serve him who quickly shuffled over to serve the young Japanese wizard who ordered a Lotus juice.

"I don't believe that I saw a promotion for you recently Ensign Foxglove as the last time I checked I was still your superior officer and I expect to be addressed as such." Minahara snapped at the younger wizard.

"My apologies Lieutenant, I thought that since we were meeting in a public place, that you would want to keep the conversation as normal as possible and call each other by our names, so as to not draw any attention from ears that might be trying to eavesdrop." Fuzaki replied out loud, but added 'you idiot' to the end of the statement in his head.

"Well you know what thinking did, don't you Ensign? It's that kind of stupidity that will hold you back from getting promoted, as you seem to have an issue with following orders." Minahara sneered before adding, "Perhaps this was the reason you really got kicked out of the auror training programme."

Fuzaki's pale features coloured as he bit down a retort that he had no problem following orders, but that it was hard to take orders from a halfwit pure snob. He really didn't like Minahara Mace or Celsun Hammer, and wanted to curse Colonel Lao for assigning him to their command. As their names would suggest, Captain Celsun Hammer and Lieutenant Minahara Mace were both very blunt instruments and believed that force was the answer to every situation and didn't understand the meaning of the words stealth or subtlety.

This was the reason that Fuzaki assumed was behind General Lao's decision behind making him and Ensign before moving out of Tokyo district. Fuzaki was all about stealth and subtlety. His auror training had taught him that there was no need to use an axe when a pin could do a much cleaner and more precise job. Fuzaki assumed that his style of thinking might have rubbed off on the lieutenant and captain that he was placed under, but unfortunately it hadn't.

Fuzaki didn't believe in the whole blood purity thing that the Jade Dragon used as an excuse for the activities they got up to as they were basically bad people who enjoyed doing bad things to others. They spouted about blood purity at every meeting and initiations into the Jade Dragon. Yes the members of the Jade Dragon adopted this attitude and of course he would spout the required rhetoric as and when it was required, but he didn't believe that the people the Jade Dragon persecuted deserved it.

He had just wanted to make life more awkward for the Ministry after the auror office had wrongfully accused him of attacking a training instructor and dishonourably discharged him. He had been angry when he had joined the Jade Dragon as he'd cut himself off from his friends and the remaining family he had as he had spiralled down into depression over how his life had been shunted onto a different path that he had never dreamed he'd walk.

Fuzaki had been one of the best students in the school when he had attended Mahoutokoro and had grown up alongside his best friend with dreams of joining the auror office and work as partners taking down dark wizards and witches and making Japan a safer place to live after years of fighting and violence.

He and his friend Mini Mann had worked tirelessly at school with the aim of making their dream a reality and had graduated with six NEWT's at outstanding between them. Two more than the minimum for the Auror training programme and they hadn't slowed with their learning and had become a kick ass team on their route to graduating at the top of their auror class when it had all gone wrong on a training exercise towards the end of their training.

He was hoping that if he could get promoted quickly then he might be able to get away from the Hammer and Mace yoke that seemed to want to make his life miserable by using him for miniscule or unimportant tasks that he could get any number of foot soldiers to complete. His skill set was completely wasted under his immediate superiors in his unit as they didn't make use of his skills and as a result they were always getting overshadowed by the other captain and lieutenant combo in the Tokyo district that was Lieutenant Masami Chika and Captain Eddie Song (or should he say the newly promoted Major Eddie Song).

"You will believe what you will Lieutenant." Fuzaki replied tensely as he bit back what he wanted to say to the wizard.

"Hmmm you better watch your insolence as well. Let me just say everything had better be ready as Captain Hammer is still in a bad mood after Colonel Oren promoted that arse kisser Song as we all know that Captain Hammer should have been promoted. This is his chance of showing the Colonel what we can do as she isn't sending Song and his bitch Masami Chika along with us so this is our chance to impress." Minahara stated.

"Do you mean Major Song, seeing as we are using ranks and all?" Fuzaki said insolently and tried to keep the smirk off his face. He let out a yelp as Minahara cast a tripping hex on his legs knocking them out from under him and causing him to fall heavily to the ground.

"Listen up you little whelp. You give me any more of your shit and I'll make sure that you are eating your meals for the next month through a straw, understand?" Minahara snapped at him.

"Yes I understand Lieutenant, forgive me." Fuzaki said.

"Good now do you have everything? All the supplies, as well as the maps and everything else?" Minahara said.

"Yes I've got everything." Fuzaki replied as he started trying to stand up as Minahara pointed his wand at the younger wizard who froze looking up at the tip of his wand and then beyond to meet Minahara's eye.

"I don't remember giving you permission to stand. Now listen here Fox, you'd best be involved in the action along with me and the Captain tomorrow rather than skulking about around the back of the assault again. You might be a coward but as you are an extension of mine and Captain Hammer's authority we want to see you involved alongside us in the action tomorrow." Minahara said.

"I don't skulk at the back of the assault Lieutenant. I make sure our exit is covered and fire precisely casted spells from a distance where our opponents can't see them coming." Fuzaki replied irritably as he wouldn't have anyone call him a coward as he was anything but.

"Bollocks. You hide at the back of the assault like a woman cowering in case you get hit by a real spell." Celsun Hammer's voice said from their left as he approached and gave Minahara a short nod of the head in greeting and helped himself to Fuzaki's drink that had been deposited on the bar. He took a swig of the drink and spat it out in disgust. "What's this murtlap piss you're drinking Fox?"

"It's Lotus juice." Fuzaki replied from the floor.

"Lotus juice. You even drink like a bloody woman. Barkeep six shots Dragons breath and three pitchers of Yanglow beer as we're getting pissed tonight and I want you to keep bringing them when you see us nearly finished until I tell you to stop understand." Celsun said slapping his hand on the bar making some of the other occupants of the bar jump in surprise and the bartender nod rapidly as he went about making the drinks.

Celsun then poured the Lotus juice over Fuzaki's head getting a sniggering laugh from Minahara at seeing the younger man humiliated publically. "Now get your arse off the ground Fox and pay for these drinks." Celsun Hammer said as he turned to Minahara and started going over the plans for the next day.

'It's going to be a long night.' Fuzaki thought to himself as he reached for his coin purse and noted where Celsun and Minahara had theirs hung at their belts. He'd figure out a way to reimburse himself and the bar by the end of the night to make sure that Minahara and Celsun were the only ones out of pocket and knowing how their drinking sessions normally turned out he couldn't imagine that the next day would go very well.


	88. Chapter 88 - Have fun Loverboy

**AN - Happy Sunday and welcome to chapter 88.**

 **So this chapters was one of the hardest I've had to write to date and took me over a week to write when normally I can get it done in about four days before editing and tweaking it. I've had the same issue with 89 and it's slowed my normal writing speed as there are some pretty huge and important things happening in the next two chapters.**

 **I've decided that once I've got a certain point I have planned in my head that I'm going to go back through everything I've written to date as I know it needs neatening up and there are a couple of things I want to make read better as I wrote the early chapters about a year ago. I feel I'm better at writing that my early chapters were and I'll still continue writing when I'm trying to tidy things up and then I'll be able to come back with some rapid fire releases.**

 **So that last chapter with that Daphne cliffhanger huh. How much of a bastard was I to all those Daphne fans for doing that? I know a big one. Well as the title suggests this chapter is all about Harry and Daphne and I hope you like it.**

 **As always thanks for the PM's and Reviews and apologises to anyone I've not managed to get back to replying to. I'm not trying to be rude but had a really couple of head scratching weeks with this and the next chapter.**

 **Anyway I shall leave you to it and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

 **Chapter 88 \- Have Fun Loverboy**

 **18:05hrs Saturday 27th August, Banzai Bazaar Terminal, Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo**

"What do you mean loverboy owes you a drink?" Daphne replied to her sister as her handbag suddenly glowed blue before she felt a feeling of a hook gripping her behind her navel. She felt herself being pulled up into the air by some unseen force. She felt as if she'd been sucked inside the funnel of a tornado and caught in the updraft. As the wind rushed spinning around her, she felt herself being pulled sharply to the side as if another hook had latched onto her as well and yanked her and the tornado sideways extremely quickly.

Daphne knew that somehow the clutch bag that Astoria had given her had something in it that was like a portkey, but this was different to any other portkey Daphne had experienced and she didn't know where it was taking her or what was going on. The feeling seemed to last an eternity before the rushing of the tornado started to slow down and things stopped spinning as fast, when suddenly her foot connected with a smooth but solid stone floor and Daphne bent her knees to stop herself from falling over as the world stopped spinning and righted itself and she stumbled a step forwards to keep her balance.

"What the hell was that?" Daphne asked aloud to herself as she looked around the unfamiliar place that she had appeared in. She was in a room that had three large floor to ceiling windows on three sides looking out at what looked to be a train station but it was like no train station Daphne had ever seen, she had only seen platform 9 ¾ 's.

This one was huge and had stone platforms floating in midair and rails running all over the place. There were people everywhere, groups waving and running up to each other and exchanging hugs and welcomes. There were couples meeting and embracing in a kiss and families moving around heading for different rows of fireplaces before disappearing in an eruption of flames. Little stalls selling their goods and vendors with large trays in their hands going up to the different platforms trying to sell their wares..

The air she could hear through the glass was filled with the sounds of instruments, that she didn't recognize, playing as there was something that sounded like a violin but the pitch and tone of the note was different to what she would have thought, and she thought that there was a harp as well as some sort of wind instrument playing. She found the music quite relaxing it but it was like nothing she'd ever heard before. 'Where the hell am I?' Daphne said to herself unable to take her eyes off the busy station and the moving people and strange looking trains as she moved close to the window.

"That, Daphne, was an international portkey and I guess I should say welcome to Japan." a male voice called from behind her.

Daphne froze as if she had been petrified. She recognized that voice and could only hope and wish that it was real. She slowly, painstakingly slowly, started turning around, hoping against hope that it would really be him. Her heart leapt and her breath caught as she saw Harry Potter stood leaning against a large green marble column next to a doorway with his arms folded over this chest smiling at her.

He was wearing black boots that came to just below his knees on top of black smooth and stretchy pants much like those he had worn to the ministry ball except these were edged in a black velvet. He was wearing a sandy colored shirt and black cravat that had a gold pin holding it in place and the head of the pin seemed to be some sort of triangle with a circle with a vertical line going through it.

Over the top of this he wore a set of jet black robes that were just short of touching the ground and the jacket of the robes had a handkerchief of the same color as his shirt. His hair was messy but stylishly so, and he had thinner frames on his glasses that were made of gold and they weren't as noticeable as they normally were when he wore darker frames. He looked amazing, sexy in her opinion, very mature, and dapper.

"Harry. What's going on? Is this real? Are you real?" Daphne asked unsure whether she was dreaming or having some weird out of body experience. Maybe that Champagne she had at Belladonna's had gone straight to her head and her lack of breakfast was making her hallucinate or something. Maybe she'd fallen off the dress stool in Madam Malkin's and hit her head and this was just some weird hallucination while she was unconscious. The apparition of Harry let out a light hearted laugh.

"Oh course I'm real. I said to you in my last letter that I should have really taken you out on a second date and I wanted to make amends for it. So, this is me starting to try and make amends for it. I felt terrible and I didn't want you thinking I hadn't enjoyed our date and also I owe you an equally a good date." Harry answered honestly and standing straight as he started closing the gap towards her, "I've got to say Daphne you look absolutely beautiful. Like an angel….. you look absolutely perfect."

Daphne blushed prettily at the compliment "Hmmmm the Harry I know has never said anything like that to me, so you can't be real."

Harry took in the vision of perfection in front of him. Daphne was wearing a full length pearl white ball gown style dress that clung to her figure like a second skin and highlighted her in all the right places and the skirt flared out as it reached the floor. The slit in her skirt showed a hint of leg as she stepped, no glided, towards him almost at half speed as if testing the ground beneath her feet to see if it was really there.

The shawl across her arms and hung loosely at her sides, making it look like she had wings folded ready to expanded and make her into a real angel. The sweetheart neckline showed a hint of cleavage before his eyes feasted on her exposed shoulders as they travelled along her collar bones and up her slender neck to her angelic and pretty face.

Her make-up made her look almost regal and even more beautiful as the shadow around her eyes really made them standout, and Harry thought that her eyes were like a crystal-clear ice lake waiting for him to dive into. Daphne had her hair done up in a high bun on the top of her head with what he thought were little feathers but were actually what looked little platinum wires that had stars shooting off the ends before popping.

He smiled at her and found himself holding his breath as he stepped up in front of her, and gently took her small and dainty hands in his. Feeling the skin slightly cool to his touch as his own were hot, and he tenderly rubbed his thumbs across the backs of her hands as held them. The gesture drew a full smile from Daphne that lit up her face as her pearly white teeth appeared and he felt his heart melt a little at the perfect smile that came across her face.

Daphne's heart was pounding as she saw Harry walking towards her and her breath caught in her throat as he delicately took her hands in his as if scared of breaking them. Her heart fluttered at the contact, she got goosebumps as he tenderly rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs sending shivers through her. "You are real." Daphne breathed out happily her voice barely above a whisper as she took a quick step forward and threw her arms around Harry's neck molding her body against him as she let out a laugh of elation at being in his arms as she felt his hard body pressed against her.

"Course I'm real silly." Harry whispered back at her as Daphne clung onto him tightly.

"I can't believe this. How is this even possible? I don't understand how this all came about." Daphne pleaded while the words came tumbling out of her. She was so happy to be in his arms again nothing else in the world matter at that moment.

"Well let's just say your sister gave me a good kick up the backside and did the hard part of organizing and getting you here." Harry replied while grinning.

"WHAT?! You've been speaking with Tori? When? How? Is that why she was acting all weird this morning" Daphne asked unwrapping herself from Harry but leaning back and still holding onto his forearms not wanting to let go.

"Well we've been writing to each other. I've got to say Astoria is a proper Slytherin though. Very clever and very cunning." Harry replied, chuckling to himself.

"You've been writing to each other? For how long?" Daphne asked shocked and for an instant. Panic raised up inside her, that her sister was making a move on the guy she knew that Daphne was crazy about.

"Only a couple of days and I am really glad we have been." Harry answered with a strange little smile on his face.

"Oh, and why is that?" Daphne asked apprehensively her stomach feeling like it was shriveling as her anxiety levels sky rocketed.

"Because if she hadn't then it would have been months until I got to see you again." Harry replied while smiling at Daphne as he took her right hand properly in his and started leading her away from the portkey circle on the floor, in case a new arrival landed on them.

Daphne's heart soared at hearing that. Of course she had been stupid thinking that Astoria was after Harry after apparently bring her mother into the deceit. She looked at Harry as he lead her through the archway away from the portkey and couldn't seem to take her eyes off his handsome face noticing that he had a very nice tan to his skin that made him look really healthy.

"You're not getting away with just that, you've got to tell me more. I need details!" Daphne pleaded her eyes narrowing playfully causing Harry to laugh.

"I will explain I promise, but I thought maybe we would get a drink and eat first as I had a couple of ideas of what to do and then go and have some fun and I can explain more. You hungry?" he asked her.

"Starving." Daphne replied giving an exaggerated roll of her eyes, "I've not had any breakfast this morning because Tori dragged me out an unreasonable hour dress shopping."

"Well I say you made a good pick. You look gorgeous and pretty sexy." Harry grinned at her and looked at the dress again. "So seeing as it's your breakfast and my dinner time since it's about six in the evening here what do you fancy to eat?"

"Well, what have they got here? Where exactly is here by the way?" Daphne asked him.

"Oh this is the Banzai Bazaar. It's like Tokyo's equivalent to Diagon Alley except it's loads bigger." Harry replied.

"Do you know anywhere good?" Daphne asked him still unable to believe that she was stood there with him.

"They've got everything really. Do you fancy something hot or cold?" Harry asked.

"I don't mind," Daphne answered softly.

"Do you want something light or something filling?" he asked,

"Hmmmm don't mind." Daphne answered with a cheeky grin.

"Something like back home or something completely different that you haven't tried before?" He ventured raising an eyebrow at her.

"Hmmmm you decide, I don't mind." She stated with a playful and girly giggle.

"Are you deliberately being this awkward and evasive?" He asked jokingly.

"I don't mind." Daphne grinned at him, "Of course I'm being evasive. You said you wanted to take me out on a second date. Well I planned out our entire first date, made all the decisions on where to go, what to do, so this time it's your turn."

Harry barked out a laugh, "Alright if that's the way you want it but if you don't like where I take you, then you've no one to blame but yourself." Harry half turned towards the doorway and held his arm out for her to take. "Right then good lady let's go show you some of the land of the rising sun."

Daphne curtsied to him before taking his offered arm by slipping her own through his and beaming at him as her hand came up and pinched his bicep playfully.

"Owww, what was that for?" Harry asked her as he lead her out of the Portkey room at the station.

"Just checking again that you're still real." Daphne teased allowing Harry to guide her through the door.

* * *

 **18:30hrs Saturday 27th August, The Eastern Touch Restaurant, Corner of Gold Lane and Healer Street , Banzai Bazaar**

Hester sat with the rest of the Dragon's in The Eastern Touch. They were all seated around a large circular table in the front of the restaurant by a large bay window, with a plethora of Indian food spread out on the table in front of them.

It had become a habit the Dragons had gotten into, that at least once a month they would come to The Eastern Touch. The waiters all loved flirting with the Dragon girls, especially Hester and Rosa, as they served them, and normally gave the students a decent discount on the food that they had since they knew that they would always spend over a certain amount on drinks. They weren't as strict on serving underage wizards and witches as a lot of the places in Banzai Bazaar were.

Luckily for the Dragons, however, having Rosa and Hester in the group was normally good enough distraction for the bar staff or security wizards on the door. They would be too busy looking at them than checking the ages of the rest of the students and they were allowing them in or pouring the drinks before they even realized it.

Hester wasn't feeling in a particularly jubilant mood. She was still smarting from Harry having turned down going for a meal, just the two of them. He hadn't said no per say just that he'd had plans already arranged. He had said that he had something really important to do that meant a lot to him. The way he said it spoke volumes that he didn't really want to discuss it with her and it was private so she had reluctantly kept her mouth shut.

She'd never been turned down by a boy before. Normally guys would fall out of their way to do even the most menial or smallest of things to make her happy. Such as open a door for her or carry her bag or any one of a thousand other things just to win a smile from her. Hester had only asked two wizards out on a date before in her life and they had both been older than her. One of whom was three years older than her and had actually split up with his girlfriend in order to take her out.

She'd seen him for a couple of months before he had graduated and she had ended the relationship because she didn't really want to do a long-distance relationship with a guy at the time. She didn't want to spend her Bazaar weekends being the only time to see him and not being able to spend it with her friends.

The other guy she'd asked out had been the Quidditch Captain who was two years older than her and she had started seeing him when she got promoted to the Quidditch team, but he had been super clingy and she'd split with him as soon as she was well established as starting Seeker.

They'd both been nice guys but after the initial chase they really didn't do anything for her. They both wanted to pursue sensible careers and didn't like being the center of attention. She had found it strange as being Head Boy and a Quidditch Captain in the school you were normally the center of attention not just in the clans but in the school.

Why they wanted to spend the rest of their working lives flying under the radar after that. She didn't understand this. She loved being Head Girl and everyone looking at her. Standing next to Harry while those reporters were asking him questions had been intoxicating, and seeing the photos of him stood next to her on the front cover of the papers that morning had caused a buzz that had lasted all the way up to leaving Fujiyama's Theme Park that afternoon.

She leant back in her chair for what felt like the hundredth time, looking first to the left behind Rosa and out of the window, as if somehow expecting him to randomly be walking along coming to join the Dragons.

She then looked left the other way out of the window behind Quillaq to check the other way down the street before Rosa whispered teasingly that Harry wasn't be walking past. Hester had grilled the Dragons throughout the day, trying to find out if any of them knew where Harry was going that day or this evening. She hadn't seen him since yesterday afternoon when he had gone to Gringotts. None of them had.

She'd bumped into Hero, Omori Hanso, and Tim Schmidt outside Mizuno Micks Quidditch shop looking through the window at an advertisement for a new series of brooms soon to be released in time for this year's 423rd Quidditch World Cup. She'd asked them if they knew what Harry was up to that day and they had told her that he'd not mentioned anything and they hadn't seen him.

She'd seen Hermione Granger on Bent Street with Mio Naiko and Li Mali from Tiger Clan going into Oki's Owl Shop. Most likely going to buy owl treats for that singing owl of hers and Hester decided there was no way she'd give Hermione the satisfaction of being able to ask why Hester wanted to know what he was up to or why he hadn't already told her his plans.

Her attention was distracted from observing the street as the conversation at the table turned back to Harry again.

"I know I keep going on about it but let me just ask this again, because I still don't get how it works. It's completely different to how things work in Turkey." Emre Efe said at the table with the rest of the eleventh-year Dragons as he waved a samosa in the air, "He's the head of four families in England as well as being a Lord of these houses, and as a result he owns a quarter of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"As does Hermione as she's heir to one of the founders of the school as well." Rachel chipped in.

"Right…. Hermione as well. So why in the name of Buddha's hairy butthole are they bothering with their NEWTs if they have hereditary titles? They must be loaded as well." Emre asked with wonder.

"Well you can tell they've both got money. They've got the best school equipment that they can get." Trevor pointed out. "So Hermione is the total package. Looks, wealth and brains."

"He's going to need the money if he can have four wives." Sunny laughed slapping the table at his own joke.

"He'd need it if watching the shopping habits of this lot over the years is anything to go by." Charlie stated taking a mouthful of onion bhaji as he was given a playful whack on the arm from Erin who he was sat next to.

"Watch it with that kind of talk Charlie or else I'll drag you round clothes shopping all day tomorrow." Erin scolded him playfully.

"If it's underwear shopping you're going to do Erin, then count me in. Any opportunity to see you in your underwear or out of it, is one I'd happily take." Charlie chuckled giving her a playful wink as the witch in question blushed but only gave him a "Maybe I will." In reply as well as a one shoulder shrug as she reached for another poppadom and enjoyed the rest of the Dragons laughing and wolf whistling at Charlie's shocked face as his act of bravado was checkmated by Erin.

"So Hester what's eating you? You've been like a bear with a sore head all day?" Trevor asked Hester who turned and looked at him with a hard look.

"There's nothing eating me Trevor." Hester responded defensively.

"Something is, you've not been yourself, and you've not told any of us what to do once all day." Sunny jested.

"She's just annoyed that Harry hasn't spent any time with us this weekend as I think Stig was looking for a little one on one time with our resident Hero." Riko replied with a smirk that wilted as Hester turned her steely gaze to her.

"I was not looking for a little one on one time with Harry." Hester lied as Rosa gave a light cough that sounded a lot like the word 'bullshit' that caused the Dragons to laugh. "I really wasn't. Did I expect Harry to spend the whole weekend with us? Well, yes I suppose I did, after him spending last weekend in the medical tent but I'm not sitting here pining after him you know." she said as she violently stabbed a pakora with her fork.

"Stig I've never seen you acting this way around a guy, the way you do around him. Normally you're the one in control and have the guys eating out of the palm of your hand and having them pursue you but with Harry. Well..." Charlie commented with a slight shrug as he left the statement hanging as he spooned some curry onto his plate and tore a strip of Naan bread that he proceeded to start mopping the curry up with before popping it into his mouth with a highly satisfied mmmm-ing noise.

"I'm not acting in any way around him." Hester uttered.

"Ha bollocks. You're openly flirting with him in front of Master Ken. That is not the normal you." Trevor chipped in.

"I don't flirt with him in front of Master Ken." Hester retorted as the Dragons all stopped eating and looked at her at the same time with looks as if to say 'Are you joking with us right now?'.

"What?! I have not been flirting." Hester said defensively.

"Oh alright Hester, whatever you say." Emre grinned at her as he suddenly pointed behind her and said "Oh look there he is."

"Yeah whatever, alright Emre, I'm not turning around and falling for that." Hester stated while spooning some food onto her plate and tucking in. As the rest of the Dragons tucked into the meal, Hester and Rosa tried to casually and quickly look behind them to make sure Harry hadn't in fact been behind them. What made it funny was that the rest of the Dragons all gave each other subtle nods and winks about the two witches being about as subtle as a brick thrown through a window.

The Dragons ate and joked around as the waiters came and did their usual flirting with the Dragon girls, who both played up to the attention as the waiters congregated around the table. Sporadically throughout the meal one of the boys would jokingly point to the window and declare that Harry was there, trying to get a reaction from Hester. She allowed it to happen four times and then she hexed Trevor with a rapid nose hair growing spell when it was his turn and that soon put a stop to the boys' game.

Once they had eaten their fill of the food and Hester and Rosa had gone to the bar to get or, more accurately, negotiate the bill with the manager of the restaurant and turned on the charm. The other Dragons started talking about Harry and Hermione and whether the real reason they had come to Mahoutokoro were to find wives and husbands for their family lines.

Charlie, Sunny, and Quillaq all admitted after being pressed by the three remaining girls at the table that while they thought Hermione was attractive, she was by far too smart for them and that they liked Harry and could see that he was completely bonkers over her. That was why if they got drawn against her in T or D they wouldn't push her to anything sexual in nature with them unless the dare she offered them was of that type.

Emre and Trevor both said that they thought Hermione was hot and that even though she had a boyfriend if they wanted to pursue then they would. The girls surmised that they were only joking, what with the other three boys pointing out to them that they were competing against Harry Potter so they had no chance as no one would stand a chance against him if he went after a girl. Trevor though, pointed out that Hermione was meant to already have a boyfriend back in England. So, clearly, it was possible to compete with Harry and more importantly beat him to something.

The three girls had reciprocated that they felt the same about Harry. That he was good looking but they liked both him and Hermione and wouldn't want to be the cause of them falling out or anything. They hadn't mentioned anything about what would happen if they drew Harry in T or D though. Rosa shortly returned to the table and collected money from the rest of the Dragons along with a tip, so that they could pay for their meal and get out of there.

She gathered the money and went back to the bar and they saw the "Sanchez flick" as they called it where Rosa flicked her hair over onto one side of her head and putting it along one side of her face and running her fingers through it. She always seemed to do that move whenever she wanted to get a guy's attention and it was normally because the wizard in questions eyes followed it down to her cleavage and then they were too busy ogling her boobs to listen to what she was saying, and by the time they'd realized that they were just mmm and yes-ing to what she was saying that they'd agreed to something that Rosa wanted.

The girls settled the bill as the other Dragons were getting up and making their way to the exit and deciding who was linking up with who to get into Dante's, which was a bar on Ordn Alley that they liked to go in. The doormen at Dante's were really tricky to get past if you were under age and the only way an underage wizard could get in was if he was with a really good looking witch.

Hester linked up with Emre, who was the youngest looking of the boys, and Rosa linked up with Charlie as he was shorter than the rest of the boys in the clan. Rosa and Hester were very skilled at distracting, misdirection, and negotiating with the doormen and normally get the guys in no problem.

They were walking down the Emperor's Road and approached the corner to take a right onto Ordn Alley, where there was a crowd passing an old cocktail bar called Elixir Eddies on the corner. As they started making their way towards the street, they saw that the street was busier than normal and as they made their way to Dante's, they started hearing clapping, cheers, and whoops.

"What do you think is going on?" Trevor asked the group out loud as they got towards the back of the crowd.

"Dunno let's find out." Sunny answered as he tapped a wizard at the back of the crowd on the shoulder half getting the wizard's attention as they looked at Sunny distractedly.

"What's going on?" Sunny asked the wizard who must have been about sixty.

"Harry Potter is apparently at this bar and agreed to sign autographs for people. I've been standing here for ten minutes and I've not even got close enough to see him yet." The wizard replied irritably as he tried to see over the heads of the crowd in front.

"Excuse me, everyone can I have your attention please!" a male voice shouted out over the crowd who quieted to listen to what was being announced.

"Mr. Potter is very flattered by the attention that you are all giving him, but he's been signing autographs and posing for pictures for ten minutes now and as manager here at Elixir Eddie's I'd ask that you all allow him some privacy now in order for him to enjoy his drink." A burly looking wizard called to the crowd who made disappointed noises.

"Look, I'm really sorry everyone but I've got company and plans for tonight and I really want to enjoy my evening. I really appreciate you all wanting to say hello and get my autograph and things. I'll be in Japan all year and I'll be around the Bazaar most weekends so you'll see me dotted about again and I will try and spend more time talking with you all. It's just I'm busy tonight and I'm on a schedule." they heard Harry's call as the mumblings of disappointment ran through the crowd before a spattering of applause sounded.

The crowd started slowly dispersing with more encouraging comments from the bar manager that Harry would be back another time and that he wanted to enjoy the company he was with and the drink he was having.

As the crowd thinned enough so that they could see through, they saw Harry making apologetic gestures to people. "Looks like Harry actually listened to us Hester and he's learning how to operate. What do you think he's doing at this old place though?" Rosa asked her friend who seemed to not be listening as she was trying to look through the people moving out the way in front of them.

"Whoa. I don't know what he's doing here but I can see why she'd make him decide to stop and have a seat." Quillaq answered as he spotted the blonde bombshell sat across the table from Harry.

* * *

 **18:22hrs Saturday 27th August, Elixir Eddies, Ordn Alley, Banzai Bazaar**

"So, you say that you're trying to buy a stake in this place?" Daphne asked as she cast a critical eye around the bar before looking at Harry. "Talk about a fixer upper." She added with a teasing smile.

"I think it's got potential and a certain charm about it, plus the location is great." Harry replied while shrugging his shoulders as he led her to a small wrought iron table next to the front door, that had two seats in a similar style and threadbare and tattered cushions on them. The table had a small lamp that held a magical blue flame in it, that seemed to be burning on nothing and it reminded him of the flames Hermione used to conjure for them when they were outside in the cold at Hogwarts.

The other thing on the table was a dog eared cocktail menu that, like the rest of the bar, looked like it had seen better days.

Thinking about Hermione brought a little guilty feeling to him. He was here on a date with one of her closest friends and he hadn't even told her about it. He didn't know how the hell he'd tell her about him going on a date with Daphne. He didn't know how she would react. She said that she had been perfectly ok with what had been going on in the summer, but things felt like they had changed between himself and Hermione over the last few weeks and for the better and he'd gone along with Astoria's plans to get Daphne to Japan.

These thoughts were pushed out of his mind though as he felt Daphne bump her hip into his playfully as they approached the table and took their seats. They had been sat down and Harry looked over his shoulder to find two older wizards sat on one of the other tables behind him, but they had turned their chairs to face the street and were both smoking pipes and blowing clouds of smoke that took the shape of different things such as birds and planets as they blew the smoke into the air.

They both had small tumbler type glasses of a black liquid that was on fire. Harry didn't have a clue what the drink was but thought that it brought a new meaning to the word Firewhiskey if it had that in it. He wasn't sure about the seats he'd picked as they were outside on the street and were a bit exposed to the people that passed, but the weather was quite warm still.

A surly looking wizard with a shaved head and a handlebar moustache approached the table. He was dressed like a nineteen twenties bartender and seemed to be surprised to see new customers at his bar.

"Welcome to Elixir Eddies, I'm Gigo, do you know what you'd like to dri… oh sweet Tsu you're Harry Potter." The wizard said stunned as he stared at Harry, open mouthed.

"Hi Gigo, pleased to meet you." Harry greeted and held his hand out to the wizard, who took it eagerly and started shaking it with as much enthusiasm as Ludo Bagman had done. In fact, he was pumping Harry's arm so enthusiastically his glasses started bouncing on the bridge of his nose and his teeth chattered. Daphne let out a giggle that caused her to cover her mouth, since Daphne didn't really giggle and she had been doing it all night and didn't know what was coming over her. Perhaps she was just really happy.

"Very pleased and honored to meet you Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw. Eddie said that you had come into the bar last night. I'm thrilled that I got to meet you and you came back, as last night was my night off." Gigo said letting go of Harry's hand.

"Please to meet you Gigo and please call me Harry. Daphne, do you know what you'd like?" Harry asked the English witch.

"Do you know how to make a Slytherknot?" Daphne asked the Japanese wizard.

"Slytherknot. No, I'm afraid I don't, but I can have a look through the old cocktail recipe books we've got behind the bar and see if I can find a recipe. Do you know what goes into it as I can give it a go?" Gigo asked curiously as he'd never heard of a Slytherknot.

"No I don't actually. How bad is that that? I drink something and don't even know what's in it." Daphne joked as she picked up the old cocktail menu from the table and looked through it trying to find something that she knew at least but not recognizing any of the cocktails on the list. "Is there anything you can recommend? I don't want something too strong. I've not even had my breakfast yet." She asked getting a confounded look from Gigo who looked to Harry to see if he had heard properly.

"It's a long story Gigo. She'll have a Fairy's Song." Harry said getting a nod from the barkeep.

"One Fairy's Song and for you Harry?" Gigo asked the young wizard and fumbling over his name feeling uneasy referring to a Lord of several houses by his first name.

"I'll have a Banshee's Kiss please." Harry replied as Gigo nodded and headed to make the drinks.

"I hope you're not saying I look like a Banshee." Daphne said teasingly.

"Oh no definitely not. You look like an angel but they don't have anything named after one of those on the menu. Plus you certainly don't kiss like I'd imagine a banshee would from what I can remember." Harry said with a grin.

"Well it's been awhile since you last kissed me Harry. I think before the night is done, you'd better double check." Daphne replied licking her top lip seductively while running her foot up the inside of his leg until the leg of the table that was sticking out of the table hindered her progress of going any further and she had to settle for doing little rubs up and down his calf.

"Oh believe me I intend to." Harry said with a grin.

"I'll take that as a promise. So, tell me what my little sister has been saying to you to make this all happen." Daphne said eagerly as she rested her elbows on the table and interlaced her fingers and rested her chin on them looking at him with rapt attention.

Harry had seen Daphne sat like this whenever she was in a class with him, when she was really interested in what was being discussed. "Well I'd received your letter and I replied to it telling you a bit about how Mahoutokoro is and I said I felt really bad for not taking you out and stuff and then I got a letter from Astoria on Thursday, talking about the plan for today."

"Have you got her letter with you? I haven't told her that you were going to Japan but I assume that she must have been sneaking around the house and eavesdropping on me whenever Trace, Pans, Hannah or Suzie came over." Daphne asked. Harry gave a little grin that prompted Daphne to ask what he was smiling at.

Harry just reached into his inside pocket of his robes and pulled out an opened envelope and handed it to Daphne who took it and recognized her sister's handwriting. "May I?" she asked him.

"Course you can, that's why I handed it to you." Harry replied his eyes sparkling as he fought to keep the smile off his face. Daphne opened the envelope and quickly pulled out the letter from the envelope and lay it flat on the table and started reading as Gigo came out with their drinks levitating beside him.

The drinks glided onto the table next to them and Daphne muttered her thanks, too engrossed in the letter to react any more. Harry said something to Gigo about how there were a lot of people standing around.

She heard Gigo say something about newspapers announcing Harry was in Japan and people being on the hunt to meet him and that people had been hanging around the bazaar all day hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

Daphne however was too focused on finding out what her little sister had done.

 ** _To Harry,_**

 ** _I'm glad you're enjoying your time in Japan and I'm sure you'll be wondering what the hell is Astoria Greengrass doing writing to me._**

 ** _Well I'll tell you why I'm writing bucko and it's because I've got to tell you that you're a prat! The reason you're a prat is because you're breaking my big sister's heart. She took you out on this date that she put loads of effort into planning and had the best time of her life. You then kiss her several times, drop her home, give her another, how did she put it 'heart stopping snog', and then nothing. You don't write, you don't floo call, you don't drop by and see her, or do anything remotely spontaneous or romantic._**

 ** _How did the guy who managed to win my sister's heart fail to recognize what a special gift he was being given?_**

 ** _I've got to admit Harry that I thought you were better than that. You have a reputation for always doing the right thing by people and for caring about people who you didn't need to give a damn about. Luna Lovegood being a case in point, no one at that school gave a damn about that girl until she was befriended by you and people started taking notice of her._**

 ** _So let's say at this point in time you've scored a point for making my sister happy on your date, well two points as it was a lovely dress you got me. You've also lost a point by making my big sister feel terrible and that you don't like her because I know you do like her. You might be good looking Harry and you might be able to have any witch you want, but believe me you'd be very, VERY lucky to have my Daphne in your life._**

 ** _She really is the most amazing person and I know Slytherin's have a reputation that I for one am glad to uphold of being sneaky, but Daphne is the most open and genuine person you'll meet and she really, really likes you._**

 ** _Well today is your lucky day Harry. I'm going to give you a gilded opportunity to make amends for your serious lack of judgement by taking my Sis out on another date and I'm going to help you make it happen._**

 ** _She's excited to be going to Beauxbatons with her friends but I don't want her going all the way until Christmas before getting to see you. I know that is something she wants more than anything in the world right now._**

 ** _So I've been a little sneaky and, with my co-conspirators, I've managed to procure a copy of your last letter to Daphne where you've made mention maybe hosting a party at Christmas and I've taken that a step further and had a fake party invitation made up. I've addressed it to the family so as not to rouse Daphne's suspicions and I've spent a good amount of gold to make it look like a super fancy invitation the likes of which a rich and noble wizard might have made._**

 ** _I've managed to convince Daphne to come dress shopping with me so that we can find her the perfect gown that will grab your attention when you see her at the party, and will make it so you've only got eyes for her. Now this is the fun part, I've been taking her out loads of times looking for the perfect dress so that she started getting a bit down hearted about it as I want her thinking that it's an impossible search._**

 ** _So on the 27th August, at six in the evening your time, I'm going to have Daphne travelling by international portkey to the train station in the shopping district in Tokyo. I can't remember what it's called but I'll ask mum later as she's picking up the portkey for me and doing all the paperwork for it._**

 ** _What I want you to do Loverboy is the easy bit. I want you there waiting, looking handsome & smelling divine to meet Daphne. She's going to be dressed for a night out and looking like the belle of the ball. So take her somewhere nice or posh and I mean really nice, so don't take her somewhere rubbish that might ruin her dress. I've got her pretty annoyed with me dragging her off to all these different shops on a wild niffler chase to get her to this point. So, don't let me down and ruin all my hard work._**

 ** _From that point on just do whatever you did last time that had my gorgeous sister falling for you in no time and I want you to show her the time of her life. She was so happy after your last date together, she was practically walking on clouds when she got home. I really want you to give her a chance Harry and let her in. She really cares about you and Daphne doesn't care about boys easily._**

 ** _Please write back to me asap and let me know that you're happy to go along with my plan otherwise it's all going to be for naught. I'll be putting two portkeys in a bag Daphne is going to have on her when she arrives there. The first one will activate when I say the word 'Loverboy' and the return one will activate when she says 'Greengrass Manor', so don't let her say that until she's ready to go. If he she hasn't said it before six a.m. in Japan time on the 28th August, then the portkey will activate anyway bringing her home regardless of what condition she is. It's got a weird ministry tracking thing on it. So even if she hasn't got the bag in her hand she'll get pulled into it regardless of her state of dress (wink wink)and will be brought back home to Greengrass Manor._**

 ** _Hopefully you'll both have a great time and you'll be thanking me for it._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Tori G_**

 ** _x_**

Daphne couldn't believe it. Her sister had set all of this up and had gone to an awful lot of effort to get Daphne some time with Harry before she left for France. She couldn't believe her little sister cared so much about her and, from the looks of it, she had got her mum involved in the proceedings as well. Which really confused her as her dad would have told her about the betrothal contract. Was her mum trying to help her get the wizard she wanted to be with? Plus she'd said that her parents had already paid for the outfit that she was wearing.

"So, like I was saying, your sister is pure Slytherin, and by the way remind me never to get on the wrong side of her." Harry stated while smiling at her looking absolutely stunning and she couldn't have prevented the smile that spread across her face if she wanted to.

"Yes she is. I can't believe the little witch managed to pull this off without me having the slightest clue about it." Daphne said laughing to herself. "To think that I was actually getting annoyed with her for all this dress shopping even though it was just a way for her to try and find me something to get your attention." She chuckled to herself but started blushing embarrassed as Harry sat there with his head tilted slightly looking at her curiously.

"I'd never not notice you Daphne and you'll always have my attention and light up any room you enter." Harry said smoothly as Daphne looked at him in the eyes unblinkingly to see if he was joking with her or not, and all she saw back in those gorgeous eyes of his were that he was speaking the truth as he stared back at her unashamedly.

"I always hoped you would, but I never thought you'd notice me." Daphne said softly as she looked down thinking about all those times she wished she had spoken with Harry in school and cursing the stupid Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry that existed there still.

Daphne felt her pulse racing and her heart hammering inside her chest as she felt Harry's hand move gently on top of hers. She felt his slightly rough fingertips brush against and come to rest on top of her hand. His hands were really warm against her skin but not in a way that he felt too hot but warming. "I did notice you but never had the opportunity to talk to you more than a few words." She looked back at him mirroring his actions by cocking her head slightly to the side the other way and looked back at him.

An action that made him smile and his eyes sparkle as they just sat there staring at each other, both trying to suppress a laugh at the silliness of the situation of them both just sat there staring at each other. Daphne was feeling all tingly inside as she tried to figure out what he was thinking and he was doing the same.

If he knew what she was thinking then they wouldn't be bothering with the rest of their date and they would be going somewhere very quickly to find a bed.

"Mmmm excuse me, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw." an Asian witch interrupted. She was around fifty years old with a little girl who looked about seven years old and a little boy who looked no more than four, who were both staring at him doe eyed and with their mouths slightly open.

Harry and Daphne broke eye contact as their little moment was ended by the interruption. Harry reluctantly turned to look at the older witch and saw the two young kids as well looking at him and he gave them a kind smile and looked back to the older witch.

"Hello there." Harry greeted and she bowed her head to him, which he returned as she smiled.

"I'm very sorry to bother you especially as you appear to be on a date, but I was wondering if I could possibly bother you for a moment to ask if you'd possibly sign an autograph for my children here?" the witch inquired shyly.

"Oh….em….. yeah sure no problem, although I've not got a quill or parchment or anything." Harry replied patting himself down out of habit even though he knew he only had his wands, his beseecher books and coin purses on him along with his hotel room key.

"That's ok I've got everything here." the witch said holding out a piece of light colored parchment, a short-feathered quill, and an ink pot. Harry took the offered items and thanked the witch for them. He noticed that they weren't the highest quality as he was now used to using the best and felt like a real snob since the witch and her husband probably worked hard to get what they could and there he was turning his nose up like something Malfoy would do. He felt ashamed of himself in that moment and started thinking up a plan.

Harry looked at Daphne who was smirking at him and trying to keep a laugh in as she made an mmm-ing noise as she drank some of her drink through the straw. "Oooh that's delicious, very sweet though, just like you Harry." Daphne said giving a playful wink and causing Harry's cheeks to color slightly.

"Sorry what was your name?" Harry asked the witch.

"Oh no it's not for me my Lord it's for them." The witch replied motioning to the two young children as she pushed them forward a hesitant step so they were closer to Harry and looking at him like he was some sort of superior being.

Harry smiled at the two kids and the little girl smiled back shyly while the boy continued to just stare at him. Harry pushed his chair back and stooped down with his elbows on his knees as he leaned down so that he was closer to the children. "Hello there I'm Harry. What's your name?" he asked the girl who blushed and replied "Kiki" so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Hello Kiki, pleased to meet you and who is this young man here?" he asked looking to the boy who continued to stare at him but his mouth moved like a goldfish as no sound came out.

"That's Bota, my brother, he's four and I'm seven." the little girl answered more confidently now that Harry had introduced himself.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you Kiki and you as well Bota." Harry said holding his hand out for the boy to shake who looked at the hand like it had a sweet in it or something that he really wanted but didn't know whether he was allowed to. Kiki feeling more brave grabbed Bota's arm and pulled it towards Harry's hand as Harry took the hand and shook it gently.

Bota's face lit up like he'd been given his Christmas and Birthday present at the same time, and the boy suddenly seemed to snap out of whatever reverence he was holding Harry in and took a quick step forward and threw his arms around Harry's neck and gave him a hug. Harry was just dealing with the shock of the boy's sudden movement when Kiki crashed into him and joined her brother in hugging Harry.

Harry heard a couple of 'ahhhhh's' from what appeared to be a small crowd that was gathering around the bar observing him. Harry gave the two kids a quick hug back and smiled at them as their mother pulled the two children back. As they reluctantly let go of Harry, he sat up and feeling a little self-conscious at two random children's public display of affection, and gave a cough and tried to hide a grin that threatened to split his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He pulled the stopper out of the ink pot, dipped the quill into it, and opened the parchment with his other hand, flattening it out as he went to write a quick note. He looked to Daphne who was beaming at him with a strange look on her face as if she was appraising him.

 ** _To Kiki and Bota, It was my deepest honor to meet you and make two new friends._**

 ** _All the best, Your Friend_**

 ** _Harry Potter_**

Harry felt a little silly writing it, but handed it to the witch who showed it to the two children and read out what Harry had written to them. Both kids looked at Harry and then rushed him again into another hug almost knocking him off his chair. Daphne smiled at the display in front of her and noticed a flashbulb going off and looked around to see where the camera had come from as Harry laughed at the children's antics.

The kids detached themselves from Harry, who nodded to the woman who smiled and bowed to him again, thanked him for doing that, and teased him saying that she thought her children were very happy with their new friend. Harry put the stopper back in the bottle and folded up the leftover parchment carefully.

"Excuse me Lord Potter, but would it be possible for me to have an autograph as well?" asked a wizard in his twenties who was stood with a witch of a similar age who was wearing a black top with yellow flashing writing on it.

"Um sure I suppose. Have you got any parchment?" Harry asked as the wizard started checking to see if he and his girlfriend had anything on them. They didn't and they asked the witch with the children if they could have a little parchment and the use of her ink and quill and they'd give her some money for it.

The witch looked uneasy about the suggestion but relented and agreed for them to have some of the parchment but that she wouldn't accept money off them. Harry could tell the woman was very proud and he assumed that she was probably reluctant to lose any more of the parchment that she had bought. Harry was reminded of Mrs. Weasley and how kind she was even though her family didn't have much. He also remembered how much she gave to and how he hated that she had never accepted money off him for anything and had always looked after him and treated him as one of her own.

"Excuse me" Harry said to Kiki & Bota's mother as she turned to look at him. He saw the crowd was starting to gather round them and looking in pockets and bags for ink, quills, and parchment. "What was your name?" he asked the witch.

"Suyan" came the reply.

"Suyan, it's nice to meet you as well. Look I'm in a bit of a bind. There are some other people here looking for autographs as well and it looks like you're the only one who has any parchment and writing supplies. Would you be willing to let me buy this off you, so that I can give people the autographs? I think they'll be asking me for." Harry asked her.

"I don't need you to buy it off me. You've given my children something they will cherish for the rest of the lives and will mostly pass onto their children and grandchildren to show that they have met you. Look you may as well just keep the parchment, I've got to get these two home to have their dinner, then bathed, and to bed." Suyan explained.

"I see that that's very kind of you to let me have the parchment and things Suyan. However, I wouldn't feel right just taking it off you and not pay you for it. How about if you let me buy the parchment off you now and I'll get some more delivered to your house to save you having to go shopping for more again?" Harry asked undeterred.

"You don't need to do that." She replied as Kiki pulled on her arm trying to get her attention.

"It's alright, I'm happy to and besides you'd be helping me and all of these people out." Harry replied tearing off a slip of parchment and handing it and the inked quill to Suyan and asked her to write on there where he should get the parchment delivered to. Kiki asked her mother whether they could get something to eat in the Bazaar instead of at home and Harry heard Suyan whisper quietly to her daughter that they couldn't afford to stay out for dinner as well as they had gone out for lunch.

Harry pretended he hadn't been listening as he turned to Daphne and asked if she was alright with him signing some autographs for people as he wouldn't be long. Daphne had just laughed and declared to give the people what they want but to not keep her waiting too long or she'd be really drunk and that she was hungry. This had earned a small cheer and a smattering of applause from the gathered crowd towards Daphne who winked at him.

Turning back to the crowd he asked if any of them were wanting autographs or was he being a big headed git in assuming they might and they all started waving at him and calling out asking if they could have one. Harry reached into his inside pocket and pulled out his coin purse. He opened it before sticking his hand into it and grabbing a random handful of coins.

"Here you go Suyan." Harry said pushing the money at the witch. Who, without being given an option, accepted the money he was passing towards her and into her hands. Harry dropped the coins and took the slip of parchment that she'd written her address down on, folded it up, and put it into his beseecher book so that he wouldn't forget to send the parchment to her.

"There's far too much money here Lord Potter." Suyan said her eyes bulging slightly as she took in how much money he'd pushed into her hands.

"No, no, I think you'll find there should be enough there for some replacement parchment, ink, and a quill. Please call me Harry, since Kiki and Bota are my friends now after all." Harry replied smiling at her as he took the quill off her before taking his seat again.

"It's still far too much Harry. I can't possibly accept it. There's enough here to buy…." Suyan started to argue.

"Please Suyan just take it and go and get the kids some dinner to save yourself a job of having to make them something to eat when you get home and I'll get some replacement parchment delivered for you tomorrow. I never had my mother growing up to be able to go out with and do things like that with, so please just accept it. It would make me happy as all mothers work hard, and time with your children is a precious thing. You've got two lovely and cute children, and you seem to be doing a wonderful job in raising them. Please allow me to do this as you deserve my respect for being a good mother and approaching me to do something that would make them happy." Harry explained bowing very deeply to Suyan showing that he did respect her deeply.

When he straightened, he saw a watery eyed Suyan stood closer to him, she placed her hands on either side of his head before lowering his head, kissing him on the top of his head and whispering "Thank you" to him. Harry returned her smile and gave her a nod of thanks.

"Mama I'm hungry." Bota said suddenly finding his voice and causing everyone within earshot to laugh. Suyan thanked Harry again and put the money into one of her shopping bags before shrinking them, putting the bags into her pocket, taking her children's hands in hers, and said they were going for dinner.

They started walking off and Kiki and Bota both waved and bade farewell to Harry who called back. Harry dropped back down to see Daphne looking at him with a little smile on her face and wet eyes.

"You alright Daphne?" he asked her.

"You're amazing you know?" She asked. Her heart melting at the display she had just witnessed and seeing Harry's actions for herself in person confirmed everything Hermione had ever said about Harry.

Daphne could see that the witch Suyan clearly didn't have a lot of money. Her clothes looked a little worn and not of the greatest quality, and the money that she did have appeared to go on the two cute little children that had looked at Harry like the hero he was. Daphne could tell from where she was sat that the parchment looked to be of a rough texture and the quill looked like a pigeonruckle feather, which was by no means of the same quality as an eagle feather quill.

She'd also seen how the two children had reacted to Harry and more importantly how happy he looked to have young children embracing him. She thought he looked so happy in that moment that he would be a very loving father to any children he had. Harry then spent the next ten to fifteen minutes signing autographs and Daphne ordered them another round of drinks after helping herself to Harry's cocktail as well, since he was too busy shaking hands and standing for photos with people as almost everything around them seemed to have a camera.

Gigo brought the drinks out this time to see that the crowd was only getting bigger and bigger as he served the drinks. "Is it always like this around him?" he asked Daphne quietly.

"Not normally no, although since last year people seem to want to come and speak with him a lot more. From what I've seen of Harry over the years, he hated his fame but he seems to be embracing it now, which is a good thing, but I would like to get back to my date with him and this crowd is only getting bigger." Daphne responded feeling a touch frustrated at having Harry be so in demand. She thought he was doing the right thing giving the people gathered some of his time. It should make them happy at least rather than him running scared of them.

She had always thought that Harry should use his fame rather than fight it and that was why she had suggested to Hermione for Harry to do an interview about what happened in the third task of the Tri-Wizard tournament when the prophet and the ministry was trying to slander him.

Hermione had been unsure but Tracey had agreed with Daphne that it would be the best thing to do. The media would beg for an interview off Harry and that people had a right to know the truth and Harry's version of events rather than the ministry saying Cedric dying was a tragic accident and no other expansion.

The mention of Cedric had caused Hannah and Susan to agree with them. Susan had initially sided with Hermione. She too wanted to shield Harry from the media to try and make him have a quieter life, whereas Tracey and Daphne had argued that he was a fighter and that fighting for what was right was what Harry did best.

Hannah and Susan however had been swayed when Daphne had said that Cedric's parents deserved to know what happened to their son and only Harry could tell them the real truth. Daphne had been so proud of Hermione for convincing Harry to do it and Hermione as well as Daphne had been delighted when Harry had interrupted his date with Cho Chang in order to do it.

Daphne and Hermione had been ecstatic that he'd annoyed Cho by saying he was meeting with Hermione, and that he'd been a typical boy and not explained the reason why properly. So, Cho had thought it was because Harry fancied Hermione. They'd both been annoyed after the interview had been published however that it had drawn Harry and Cho temporarily back together again as a result.

The Harry she was seeing now, however, looked every inch the hero, he was making people happy and looked so confident and composed. She was finding herself getting a little flustered as she watched him and how people reacted on his every word. He still didn't understand the power and sway he had over people and how his will could move the masses.

She knew that if she ever wanted to realistically have a chance of spending her life with Harry, that she would have to get used to the media presence. He wasn't a normal wizard, he was famous. Not just famous in England but was world famous, which was a completely different concept. Hermione had got a taste of it with Victor Krum when he asked her to the Yule Ball.

All the jealous witches started snipping at her and luckily it was just school yard stuff, because if it had been a public event then the media would have been more over it. Professor Snape and Dumbledore had worked hard on keeping the media presence at the school to the minimum. Professor Dumbledore, because he didn't want the students getting drawn into the media circus, although his efforts had failed spectacularly. Professor Snape gave his reasons in a hastily had conversation with the former outside their common room, where he had agreed to help because he didn't 'want the Gryffindor Golden boy's head to get any bigger than it already was'.

"I see what you mean young miss. This crowds only getting bigger and they'll keep coming unless we put a stop to it. Leave it to me." Gigo replied as he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please!" he shouted out over the crowd, who quieted to listen to what was being announced.

"Mr. Potter is very flattered by the attention that you are all giving him but he's been signing autographs and posing for pictures for fifteen minutes now and as manager here at Elixir Eddie's I'd ask that you all allow him some privacy now in order for him to enjoy his drink."

Daphne uttered her thanks for Gigo who gave her a wink and replied he'd help anytime. He then looked to Harry who thanked him as well.

"Maybe you should say something Harry." Daphne suggested prompting him to stand up.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I should do I suppose." Harry replied before standing up and addressing the crowd. After making a short speech Harry dropped into his seat and thanked Gigo again for his help and took a long-awaited gulp of his drink. "I think you're becoming a bit of a natural at this Harry." Daphne said.

"I don't know about that but I was told earlier that giving the media a little bit of something will make things a lot of easier than running away and I think that they are right. It's just tricky knowing when to stop." Harry replied as Daphne put her hand back on his.

Harry looked at the thinning crowd and thought he saw some of the Dragon Clan members through the shifting mass of people looking at him. Harry waved at them and the Dragons started moving as a group through the dispersing crowd towards Harry.

"Who are they Harry?" Daphne asked looking over the group and seeing that there were a group of about ten people of similar ages to themselves approached them. Daphne saw that there was two Asian boys, one tall and handsomely built and the other short, who had a cheeky look about him. The third boy who had very tanned skin and brilliant white teeth that were on display in his large smile, a handsome boy with blonde hair who was tall and well-built and a middle eastern looking boy who had very muscular arms and a broad chest and a very white smile.

There was three pretty Asian girls amongst them one of,which had her hair tied up in little bright pink bunches as well as two very pretty European girls, who Daphne saw were very ample chested and would give Susan, Pansy and Tracey a run for their money. One of them had lovely curvy black hair that had a natural sheen to it and looks to be from somewhere warm and had Latin features.

The other had similar Scandinavian features to herself, except her hair was more honey yellow blonde whereas Daphne's was a white blonde, blue sapphire eyes and full lips. Daphne could have sworn that the two European girls were looking at her in a slightly more hostile way than the rest of them. Daphne wondered whether this was the infamous Hester and Rosa that Hermione had mentioned in her last letter to her.

"Oh, there the Dragons in my year, one of the clans that I got sorted into, and who I've been living with the last two weeks. I'll introduce you to them if you like." Harry said as he stood up and held his hand out to Daphne who took it and stood with him. "Hi Guys."

"Hi Harry, well I can see why you didn't want to hang out with us this weekend." Trevor commented looking Daphne up and down subtly and giving her a smile, which she returned.

"Absolutely I think I would have ditched us for an evening with this beauty." Emre added giving a bow to Emre and a wink to Harry.

"Oh put your tongues back in boys." Riko said moving to the front of them. "Sorry we're intruding on your night Harry, but the boys insisted on coming over and saying hello."

"That's alright Riko. Guys this is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne this is Trevor, Emre, Sunny, Quillaq, Charlie, Rachel, Erin, Hester, Rosa and Riko." Harry replied, introducing everyone.

"Pleased to meet you all." Daphne added giving them a small and shy wave.

"I love your dress. Where did you get it from?" Erin blurted out to Daphne almost gushing.

"Oh thank you. I got it from a shop in England called Madam Malkins." Daphne replied smoothing her dress out.

"It looks lovely on you. Your hair looks great as well. We've got a clothes shop here called Madam Miko's but I can't remember seeing anything that looks like that in there." Rachel commented looking at the dress again.

"Well a girl on Harry's old Quidditch team at Hogwarts is designing outfits there and she's a muggleborn so she's really revolutionizing things there." Daphne explained.

"She's a NOMA born." Harry cut in getting 'ohs' of acknowledgement from everyone and Harry explained to Daphne that in Japan muggles were called NOMAs.

"So what are you doing at here Daphne?" Hester inquired a little colder than normal.

"I'm on a date with Harry." Daphne replied her eyes zeroing in on the younger blonde witch as they sized each other up. Seeing the challenge in Hester's eyes, Daphne linked her arm through Harry's and then started stroking his bicep seductively.

"A date? Do you live in Japan? I'm sure I'd have recognized you and remembered seeing you before." Charlie asked.

"No, I'm only here for twelve hours then I'm back off to England." Daphne replied with a mock sigh.

"You've come all the way to Japan for twelve hours just to see Harry?" Rosa asked skeptically.

"Yes. I got an international portkey but my return is in about ten hours." Daphne replied.

"Oh, right so what are you doing now then?" Sunny asked them both.

"Well we're going to finish our drinks and then I'm taking Daphne to Chin Chin's Casino. I've walked passed it a couple of times and want to see what it's like." Harry responded as the group, bar Hester and Rosa, let out envious groans.

"I've always wanted to go there but they won't let us all in when we go." Sunny groused.

"Yes but that's probably because we're all a bit rowdy. I bet if we started the night there before we start drinking, I bet we'd be alright." Charlie reasoned.

"Well where are you lot off to?" Daphne asked the Dragons as she saw Rosa and Hester talking to each other quietly and conspiratorially at the back of the group.

"Oh, we're off to a bar called Dante's a few doors down. You two can join us if you want." Emre replied as Rachel clipped him round the back of the head. "Ow what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Because, you idiot, do you think Daphne portkeyed over here for twelve hours to see Harry and wants to spend her night with us instead? Honestly I know men are the less intelligent of the sexes but you really shock me sometimes." Rachel replied.

"Oh right yeah I didn't think of that." Emre said.

"Look guys, I feel really bad for not spending this and last weekend with you, so how about you let me make it up to you? Daphne and I are going to have to go in a minute, but how about I buy you all a drink while we finish ours? As a small way of saying sorry." Harry asked catching Hester's eye as she turned to look at him.

"You don't have to do that Harry." Sunny responded dismissively.

"I want to. Please?" Harry asked holding his hands together.

"Alright well if you really want to." Riko grinned.

"I don't think I've ever been in here before." Quillaq commented while looking at the bar, "Could do with sprucing up a bit." he added as he noticed the flaking paint.

"It's got potential though." Harry replied turning and looking at the bar again.

"The cocktails are lovely as well." Daphne added.

"Alright you guys want to come in and order with me and I'll pay for them." Harry suggested as Daphne took her seat and waved her wand conjuring ten more chairs and three small tables for the rest of the Dragons.

"I'll stay here and keep Daphne company." Hester said shooting Rosa a pointed look, who shook her head defeatedly and went with Harry and the rest of the guys into the bar. Emre and Trevor held back hesitantly wondering whether to stay and keep the girls company but Hester told them to go inside and order there drinks and that she'll have the same as Rosa.

Daphne looked at Hester and recognized that Hester was the one in charge of Dragon, as all of them seemed to defer to her wishes just like everyone had deferred to Pansy when they were at Hogwarts. Draco thought that he ran Slytherin house but he only ran the pureblood bigots since everyone else thought he was a spoilt brat and Pansy had been the real runner of the show.

"So Daphne. How long have you and Harry been dating?" Hester asked.

"This is only are second date." Daphne answered softly, her face settling on the ice queen mode as she sensed what was happening.

"Oh I see. I thought as much." Hester said more as a statement than a question.

"Oh and why did you think that?" Daphne asked coldly trying to keep the acid out of her tone.

"Well there just doesn't seem to be any chemistry between the pair of you, so I guessed that you mustn't know him very well." Hester stated the barb with a fake smile.

Daphne took the jab and was going to respond with a jab of her own but decided to go for something more like a right hook as she responded in kind. "Well on our first date we ended up kissing quite a lot and we must have had some chemistry seeing as how Harry arranged for an international portkey just to take me out again." Daphne said with a smirk as she saw the foreign witch's lips press together firmly.

"Well we'll just have to see if you do manage to get a third date with him after he spends the rest of the year with me. You might find that he's already got a girlfriend by the time you next see him." Hester said tautly.

"Only if Hermione makes a move on him, but other than that I don't see anything or anyone else to be concerned about." Daphne replied going for the knockout blow.

"Oh really, well I think you do seeing as I've already spent the night with Harry in his trunk last week." Hester said with a smirk that broke into a false smile as she saw the other girl's cold expression slip a little as her own barb found its target perfectly. Granted she and Rosa had literally slept on the same sofa as Harry and hadn't had sex or anything with him, but Daphne didn't need to know that.

Daphne was stunned at learning that this girl had managed within a month to spend the night with Harry. Hermione had expressed her concerns about the girls at the Japanese schools liking Harry but especially Hester. Then Daphne remembered Hermione's letter and how Hester had taunted Hermione implying that she and Harry had had sex together to try and wind Hermione up.

"Well Fester..." Daphne started to say.

"It's Hester." Hester replied irritably.

"Oh sorry, Hester." Daphne corrected herself trying not to smile, "Sleeping in someone's room isn't the same as sleeping with them, but don't worry I'll be doing the latter in a couple of hours."

"So, that's what you're planning, is it? Well if, and I mean it's a big if, you manage to succeed in your attempts to sleep with Harry know this. The rest of this year Harry is going to be with me and by the time you see him next he won't even remember your name." Hester said coldly as Daphne laughed at the girls barb.

"Whatever you say Hester." Daphne said turning to look at Harry and the other Dragon's came out with drinks laughing at something Harry had said. Harry put Hester's down in front of her and she lit up appearing like she and Daphne hadn't been having words but he could feel the tension between the pair.

"You girls doing alright?" he asked.

"Getting on like a house on fire." Hester responded giving Harry her most dazzling smile and fluttering her eyelashes at him. Harry heard his pocket watch alarm go off and he opened it to see that the time was getting on.

"Right guys enjoy your drinks and I'll see you back in school. Come on Daphne my stomach's rumbling." Harry said holding his hand out to Daphne to help her up like a true gentleman.

Daphne took the outstretched hand and stood up next to Harry and went up on her tiptoes and gave him a soft and sensual kiss on the cheek. "You're such a gent Harry." she said as she linked arms with him and pressed her body to his side. "It was lovely to meet you all and Pester I'll remember our little chat and your thoughts." Daphne said all sweetness and light but getting her message across loud and clear to Hester.

Daphne and Harry then gave the Dragons a wave and slowly started making their way onto the Emperor's Road and off towards Chin Chin's Casino, where they would have something to eat before hitting the gaming floor.

"She's some looker that Daphne, isn't she?" Charlie Chung suggested.

"She's a tart." Hester replied waspishly.

"She doesn't seem like a tart to me. She looks like quite a classy woman if anything." Quillaq argued as Hester harrumphed and picked up her drink and, ignoring the straw, put the glass to her lips and started to gulp the cocktail down.

"Whoa easy there Stig the guy behind the bar said that was one of the strongest cocktails they make." Rachel cautioned.

"I don't care. I say tonight we go for it." Hester stated, her jealousy burning her inside as the alcohol in the drink burned as it went down her throat.

"Cheers to that." Sunny Hichiro said as he took a large gulp of his own drink.

"Drinking games?" Emre inquired to the table at large and getting cries of agreeance from the rest of the Dragons.

They all started talking about what drinking games they were going to play as Rosa leant back and whispered to Hester. "Please tell me you didn't have a go at the girl he's gone on a date with."

"I just told her a few home truths about her chances with Harry." Hester replied, taking another large drink.

"Why would you do something so foolish, after all the work you've been doing try to impress him?" Rosa asked her friend.

"Because that slag goaded me into it." Hester responded a little louder than intended getting looks from Erin and Rachel who were sat on the other side of Rosa

"Keep your voice down will you." Rosa whispered firmly. "Regardless of what she said you should have just been nice to her instead of having a go at his girlfriend."

"She isn't his girlfriend, but she's going to spend the night trying to bed him and I am not spending the night sober and thinking about that." Hester commented throwing the rest of her drink back before getting up and going inside to get another.

"She alright?" Sunny asked Rosa.

"I think she's in a mood and seems determined to get herself drunk. So, please help me look after her tonight you lot?" Rosa pleaded with the rest of them.

"I've never seen Hester get really smashed. It could be amusing." Quillaq commented while grinning.

"I'll help you look after her." Rachel replied patting Rosa on the arm.

"Me too. In fact, I think she's buying shots." Sunny commented getting up as he looked through the window as Rosa started to stand as he passed her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said "No you stay there. I'll go."

* * *

 **20:17hrs Saturday 27th August, Chin Chin's Casino, First Avenue, Banzai Bazaar**

Harry and Daphne had gone for a really delicious Italian meal at a restaurant shaped like a giant gondola. You walked in through a curtain cut into the side of the gondola, which was the main entrance. Daphne had commented, to Harry's agreeance, that she liked that almost all of the shops and restaurants exteriors in the Banzai Bazaar seemed to be dedicated to what the shop or restaurant was about.

Harry, to Daphne's confusion, had commented it that it was like boarding Noah's Ark as the interior was set up like the inside of a giant ship with stalls that had a booth like table and high sides on three sides of the table providing privacy from the sides so the tables couldn't be overlooked by the table either side.

The tables opposite were at a staggered angle, so that you'd only see onto the table opposite if you were sat in a certain spot on the table. It had allowed for a most amount of privacy while still keeping all the tables involved in the atmosphere of the restaurant and access available to the staff to serve the customer. There were vines running along the exposed wooden beams of the restaurant and the lights were floating in the air like a bunch of fire flies lighting the interior of the room.

Harry would have been perfectly happy sat there but the restaurant manager, when he had gone into book a table after getting his tattoo done, had insisted that Harry get the best table. He had greeted them fondly when Harry had led Daphne inside and had steered them up a spiral staircase and out onto the roof terrace of the boat where there were ten tables currently occupied by three other couples all sharing a romantic meal and floating violins playing music softly giving the atmosphere a very romantic feel.

The manager and the staff were fawning over Harry and Daphne and the service was speedy and immaculate. The food itself was delicious and Daphne had joked to Harry when she saw that he had ordered spaghetti and meatballs and had playfully asked if he had a cunning plan to do a lady and the tramp on her just to get a kiss. She told him if he wanted one then he should just ask instead. He'd asked her how she knew about the cartoon and Daphne had said that every summer since third year back with the exception of last year, that when the runes girls went to Hermione's and stayed over that Hermione would always put on Disney films for them and they would tease her that Harry was always Hermione's Prince Charming.

Harry had a good knowledge of disney films as he'd been able to watch them through the grate in his old cupboard door growing up when Aunt Petunia had been sat with Dudley watching them.

Harry hadn't known what to say to that, other than he was sure Hermione gave them all a dressing down. He certainly wasn't Prince Charming, if anything he was more like Quasimodo. Daphne didn't know who Quasimodo was and Harry had explained it to her by saying that she'd have to watch The Hunchback of Notre Dame when they were back in England. Although she had said that the description matches Crabbe and Goyle more than him.

She'd laughed when Harry had towards the end of eating his meal used his nose to nudge his last meatball across his plate towards Daphne and had ended up with tomato sauce all over his nose. Before he'd had chance to use his napkin to wipe the offending sauce off, Daphne had taken his face between her hands and licked the sauce off his nose before giving the tip of it a playful kiss. Harry had playfully pouted saying that wasn't the sort of kiss he was going for. She'd responded equally playfully that all good things came to those who wait.

Once they'd finished their meal he led her back through the Bazaar being stopped a couple of times and asked for a photograph or an autograph though he and Daphne kept moving as they did it, well they would pause briefly for the photo, but they didn't want be spending ages with people again and wanted to get on with their night.

They went down First Avenue and saw the large gated entrance to Chin Chin's Casino in between a long series of thick green trees that blocked the actual casino from view. The entrance was flanked by two stone samurai warriors that made Daphne jump as they suddenly bowed as they walked past them.

Harry led them through the trees behind the main gate and along a stone path. Harry, for a moment, turned to look at where he was leading her and saw that he was leading her through a very pretty and large Japanese garden complete with a large thirty-foot stone square made up of four separate square pools that had fish jumping out of the water between the pools over the path that ran through the intersection between the pools.

The path they were on led them towards a long three story building, built in a traditional Japanese style, a green and red roof that had giant golden panda's carved into the pillars on the four corners, looking like they were holding up the giant roof, and the roof had no other supports other than magic. Daphne let out a giggle as one of the giant pandas holding up the roof suddenly moved one of its arms to scratch its belly, before letting out a yawn then moving back to holding the roof up.

The sides of the casino were made of large sliding doors that were open revealing the main gambling floor of the casino and they saw a lot of people stood around in groups laughing and joking. They could hear cheers and shouts of exasperation as well as the clinking of glasses went on around them as trays of champagne and other drinks floated around the revelers.

In front of the building nearest to them was a large oval dance floor that stretched across the middle third of the building and had tables around the edges with couple sat eating, drinking, or chatting. There was a bar at each end where people looked to be getting cocktails made and in between the tables and the main building.

All around the outside of the building were red floating Chinese lanterns that cast a soft light on proceedings in the setting sky as the sun was slowly slipping down turning day to night. Casting a warm pink look across the sky, interrupted by spattering's of light and dark blues.

"Harry this place looks amazing" Daphne exclaimed as Harry led her towards the main building.

"It's pretty cool, isn't it? Everyone here in Asia seems obsessed with gambling so I thought a casino could be fun as well as seeing you in action again." Harry commented somewhat distractedly as he was looking around as if searching for someone.

"I see… " Daphne said nodding as she looked at him and squeezed his hand so that he looked at her. "Actually I don't have a clue what you're talking about. What's a casino?" she asked him smiling playful.

"Oh do we not have these in magical Britain? Well a casino is a place where people go to play games and gamble money on the result of the game. If they win then they get more money back than they bet on the outcome, and if they lose the game then they lose their money." Harry explained as he spotted who he was looking for and gave them a nod that they returned. Daphne looked at him to see who he was gesturing to but couldn't see anyone.

"I see. So, what we're going to be playing some games? Sounds fun, although I've not really got a lot of money with me." Daphne replied moving her bag and opening it to start looking to see how much money she had brought with her.

"You don't need any money Daphne. If we decide to play then I'll pay for it, however I thought given as I'm meant to be trying to be romantic that maybe." Harry said as he moved them to the dance floor and swapped her hand in his and reached around her waist as he turned her quickly so that she span out and was stopped by his other hand on her lower back as he pulled her into a dance stance.

"You'd care to dance before we play a little." Harry grinned at her. Daphne put her bag in hand extracted the wand from the hidden compartment underneath and threw the bag up into the air where it rose until it was level with the lanterns above the dance floor before she hit it with an immobulus charm and then pushed her wand down the front of her cleavage until only the tip of the handle was showing between her breasts.

"See something you like Mr. Potter?" She grinned at him her eyes sparkling.

"Oh…..Lots." Harry answered as he gently swayed to the music and moved them off into a waltz around the dance floor turning with Daphne and drawing the eyes of the witches and wizards already dancing on the dance floor as the young European witch and wizard glided around the dance floor with only eyes for each other.

"I'd almost forgotten what an amazing dancer you were. Where did you say you learned it again? I remember you were rubbish in fourth year. I saw you kept kicking Parvati Patil's foot when you were dancing with her." Daphne asked her heart soaring at being back in Harry's arms again as she found herself laughing with happiness.

"I think it's one of the family magic's in me that knew how to dance. I didn't have a clue what I was doing during the tournament but now I'm not even having to think about my feet or my body. It's just responding to you and your movements." Harry responded as he spun Daphne out into a couple of spins before spinning her back in where she moved closer to him pressing herself up against him.

"So how are you enjoying your night so far?" Harry asked. As they moved closer together, a slower song came on and Harry moved his hands to Daphne's lower back and she placed hers behind his neck. Daphne noticed camera bulb flashes and that there were more people stood on the edge of the dance floor watching herself and Harry dance.

"It's been brilliant. Although, I'm sure it will get even better from here though." Daphne replied playing with the hair on the top of Harry's neck sending tingles through his skin.

"So should we talk about your last letter to me?" Harry asked feeling Daphne tense against him.

"Do we have to? Daphne asked looking away from him and her cheeks going red.

"I think it's important that we do. There are some things that need to be said and I want to be completely honest with you like you've been with me." Harry replied taking a deep breath to steady himself as he prepared himself for this talk.

"Look I know I shouldn't have said what I did to Terry but I…" Daphne started saying before Harry cut her off.

"I told you already I have no problem that you said you're my girlfriend Daphne. I meant it when I said that any wizard, myself included, would be thrilled to have you as their girlfriend. I just feel that I need to be completely honest with you about everything is going on with me at the moment so that….. well so that you know where we stand with each other. Everything is really complicated with me." Harry explained trying to find the right words.

"When are things ever easy for you?" Daphne teased getting a laugh from Harry.

"Well yes, that's true. Nothing is ever easy for me or my life. I tend to go from one disaster to the next, and just when I think things are getting to some sort of normality something happens to shunt my life back into crazy again." Harry commented as he studied her face and found her studying his with rapt attention.

"You mean like all these Lordships and heads of houses that you've now got?" Daphne guessed.

"Yes, exactly that. I grew up thinking that I'd have a life just like my mum and dad. Where I'd meet a girl, fall in love, and have a family. Hell, I didn't even know what love was for many years and couldn't even stand to have anyone touch me, let alone allow someone in emotionally and see the real me." Harry responded as Daphne nodded along to his explanation and opening up.

"I didn't know how to love, or what love was before I started Hogwarts. I grew up in a house where the people in it with me thought of me as a freak. Nothing better than treating like a servant and showed me absolutely no kindness for ten years of my life, until the day I came of age." Harry said as he felt Daphne's cool and smooth skin on the back of his neck playing with his hair. It felt comforting and reassuring.

"I only know some of what your life was like from before Hogwarts Harry. What I've learned from Hermione and observing you. I remember you starting Hogwarts and how undersized and unkempt you looked. I don't mean to sound horrible in saying that but you looked nothing like what I expected you to.

It's been amazing watching you transform over the years. You've gone from a shy little caterpillar to the most amazing, beautiful, and strong butterfly and you look so much better for it. I used to see you in potions class when we started school, and if anyone even tapped you on the shoulder you would violently flinch away from the contact.

I don't know what happened to you and, unless you want to tell me what happened, I don't need to know. If it's too hard for you to talk about it, then please don't feel like you have to now because I want us to have a nice time. I've seen you looking so sad for so many years, that I never want you to have to feel like that with me." Daphne replied reaching forward and touching the side of his face as she caressed it softly, feeling and seeing Harry relax to her touch.

"It's not easy for me to talk about my life before or even at Hogwarts. I've not even been able to really tell Hermione about parts of it, and I tell her everything. She knows more about me than anyone. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you what living with the Dursley's was like, but you're right that now isn't the time." Harry replied as his hand took Daphne's from his face and he held it between his and brought it to his lips and softly kissed the top of it.

Daphne felt a delightful tingly sensation from where Harry's lips touched that reverberated all the way up her arm and down her back that caused a delectable shiver down her spine. They decided to rest and continue the conversation. So, they found a table nearby and ordered drinks. When their drinks arrived the continued their conversation.

"Anyway like I was saying, I always thought that I'd be a one-woman man for the rest of my life, but that isn't the way my life tends to work, it looks like my future might end up being anything but normal.

When my godfather, Sirius, made me head of the Black family, I never really thought about what that meant. Then when I met with the Black family account manager, I found that if I wanted to remain head of the of Black family and restore the Black family name to prominence and continue the line then I would only be able to do so with a pureblood wife.

I hadn't even thought about who I was going to end up married to. I'm only eighteen but now all of a sudden I've got to think about having at least two wives." Harry said as Daphne interrupted him.

"Why do you need to have two wives?" Daphne asked him.

"The Black family line has to have a pureblood witch for any children we have in order to continue the line." Harry explained again.

"So, you're wanting to marry a half blood or muggle born then, but now you're going to need a pureblood wife because of the Black family name?" Daphne asked zeroing in on what he'd just unconsciously admitted. She started thinking about who Harry had been close with and might have considered as a wife and mentally checked them off her list.

Cho Chang was a half-blood, but their relationship had ended because Marietta Edgecombe had grassed the Dumbledore's Army members into to Umbridge. Ginny Weasley was a pureblood and that had ended because she had got together with Terry Boot. Daphne really hoped that Harry didn't have feelings still brewing for his ex.

Susan, obviously a pureblood, Pansy again pureblood, Tracey was a half-blood but that was always something she and Pansy had helped to deflect from people's attention in Slytherin house because it would have made Tracey an easy target. However, as they grew up Tracey could more than take care of herself and any wizard that thought that they could take advantage of her learned a valuable lesson. She herself was a pureblood and Hermione, the most important woman in Harry's life, was a muggleborn.

Hermione was Harry's true love. She knew that, and Hermione loved Harry more than anything or anyone in the world. Possibly more than her own parents seeing how Hermione had gone on the run with Harry and had wiped her parents' memories to keep them safe, rather than going into hiding with them because she wasn't prepared to abandon Harry's side.

Daphne, Tracey, Susan, and Hannah had to be racked with worry the previous year when Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been on the run. They'd all took turns in consoling each other throughout some point of the year. The fear of Hermione getting hurt was always worrying them and Daphne and Susan had always stood firm in their adamant belief that Harry would never let anything hurt Hermione and would do everything he could to keep her safe.

Daphne knew that Hermione would muster her courage one day and break things off with Ron, and then tell Harry how she really felt about him and that nothing would stop them being together. Daphne though, needed to make tonight about her and Harry to give herself a real chance of being with him in the future. If he did settle for only two wives, then he seemed to being falling pretty hard for Susan.

She could understand why as Susan was great. She was fun, beautiful, clever and a really kind and warm person who would make any wizard happy. But she also needed to continue the Bones line. Well any of her friends would make any wizard happy and it was just Daphne's damned luck that they all wanted the same one.

Harry realized that he'd just let slip a rather personal but of information about someone he would love to potentially marry. "Well, I hadn't really put that much thought into it, but I just meant that if I married I'd have to have a pureblood wife now and should we need to have a minimum of four children. I don't want Malfoy being head of the Black family and I owe it to Sirius to try and continue the work he started in restoring the Black family name."

He looked to Daphne and her face looked far from convinced by that declaration. "It's alright, you know that you want to be with a muggleborn. I think I know who it was you pictured yourself with anyway, so you don't need to be acting all coy about it.

From the way you're acting all guilty though, I take it that you want to continue all your family lines and that's why you've been so open to my friends coming onto you, because deep down you are thinking like any wizard in your position. That you could, if you wanted, have a wife for every family line you have.

I'm guessing that you've started thinking like that because the person you really had in mind to hopefully be your only wife probably doesn't want to be like Molly Weasley and have a load of kids and turning her into a housewife all her life.

So, the crux of the matter is that now that you know you have to have two wives, with one of them being a pureblood in order to keep that family line, but more importantly they would have to be happy with a polygamous relationship and sharing you." Daphne replied slowly standing from her seat and moving over to Harry, who seemed surprised when Daphne got up and moved across to him moving his arms and sat herself in his lap.

She felt Harry's hand on the small of her back as she placed the other hand on one of her legs while she slowly ran her fingers teasingly and seductively up his arm as she leant into him and gave him a soft and gentle kiss on the lips before moving her mouth to his ear and whispered, "If that's what you need Harry then look no further than me. I wasn't kidding when I said you the only wizard I want to touch me in the most delicious of ways. Plus if I know who you want to be married to as well then I think you've got good taste." Before she seductively licked his ear and playfully bit his ear lobe.

She heard a small grunt of pleasure from Harry as Daphne shifted her bum on his lap and ran her fingers into his hair, gently pulling his hair back so that he was looking her in the eyes. "Tonight though, Harry, we're meant to be having fun and I think this conversation is turning a little too serious. Just know this Harry, and I'm laying my cards on the table so to speak, I've really fallen for you, big time, and I want you in every possible way." Daphne concluded as she pressed her lips to Harry and they both started kissing each other with hunger.

Daphne felt Harry caressing her thigh as they kissed. She melted into him and her hands ran through his hair. There was a loud clattering sound that caused them to stop kissing suddenly and, before Daphne knew it, Harry had his wand out in his hand and had the wand up and pointing searching for any potential threat.

The threat turned out to be a levitation charm that had failed on a tray of drinks and had resulted in the tray clattering to the floor as one of the staff disappeared the liquid, broken, glass and the tray before summoning another tray that hovered above where the broken one had fallen, before it started making its way around the gamblers on the gaming floor.

"Good reactions Harry. Have you got a new wand?" Daphne asked looking at this hand and seeing that the wand in his hand was black and white in color and not the brown holly wood on the wand that she had seen him using in class for six years.

"What…. Oh yeah. Our Dueling Master here thought Hermione and I might be able to learn to duel cast because of the power rankings we got during our first lessons. So, we came to a wand shop here and we both ended up getting a second wand." Harry explained after double checking that there was no threat.

"Well it was nice to see that you were so quick to want to protect me. I guess I know a little more about how Hermione has felt all these years with you trying to protect her." Daphne commented placing her hand on Harry's chest. "Although, Hermione normally doesn't need looking after but I know she thinks it sweet that you always try."

"Ha, you don't know the half of it. She's already pummeled two idiots at school who think that she's a second-class citizen because she's muggleborn." Harry said proudly.

"Really? Hermione's been openly dueling with people at school? I think you're going to need to tell me more about this Harry. How about we do that while we are playing some of these games and things they've got here." Daphne suggested standing up off of Harry's lap much to both of their disappointment.

"Alright do you want to play poker or something?" Harry asked her.

"They've got poker tables here?" Daphne asked, suddenly excited.

"Oh yes and they play for money, so it will be good to see what other skills we can put to use besides your poker skills." Harry said as he remembered the envelope they'd given them when they took their seats and opened it to find a room key with a tag on it made out of gold with a H.R inscribed on it and a note that read.

 _ **To Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw**_

 _ **We at Chin Chin's Casino are honored with your presence and that you have chosen to enjoy an evening in our establishment.**_

 _ **We hope you enjoy everything the casino has to offer, and to try and entice you to come visit us again we would like to offer you one of our high roller suites to try and help convince you to come back and visit us again.**_

 _ **Kind Regards,**_

 _ **Xian Chin, Partner & Client liaison director**_

Daphne who was reading the note next to Harry said, "Well that's very nice of them and in keeping with the poker theme my Lord Potter, if you play your cards right you might see what other skills I've got to show you." And pinched his bum as she started walking over towards the gaming floor, sashaying her hips seductively before looking over her shoulder at him and using her finger in a 'come here' motion.

Harry grinned at Daphne's double entendre and set off in pursuit of her, as she held her hand out to him and led him onto the gambling floor.

* * *

 **23:46hrs Saturday 27th August, High Roller's Suite, Chin Chin's Casino, First Avenue, Banzai Bazaar**

Harry and Daphne had played the different games in the casino for hours, and had worked as a team in a private high stakes poker game with a bunch of professional Quidditch players from the Taipei Thumpers, who were in Tokyo for the rest of the week to prepare for an Asia Quidditch cup match against the Toyohashi Tengu the next weekend.

Daphne had used all her good looks, feminine wiles, and Machiavellian qualities to try and get one over the other players at the table. They were a lively bunch, although some of them seemed a little star struck to be meeting Harry.

It wasn't long before the Quidditch players were inviting Harry and Daphne to come and watch them either in Taipei or against Toyohashi and that if he wanted tickets to let them know. Two of the team members were also on the Taiwan national team and Harry had asked them about where the Quidditch World Cup would be held that year.

The Taiwanese Chaser and Beater had explained that is hadn't been decided yet because the problem the ICWQC was having was that it should it be in Ireland, as the previous or latest winners normally were the country to host the next tournament.

A problem had arisen because it should have been Canada hosting the previous tournament as they were the winners of the previous cup before Ireland. However, because Canada hadn't qualified for the last tournament that Ireland had won, it was given to Malaysia who had been the beaten finalist were given the cup to host as they had qualified for the last tournament.

Harry had asked why the last world cup had been held in England and they informed him that the ICWQC had been forced to move the finals to England at the last minute as there was an outbreak of dragon pox in Malaysia at the time and they needed to guarantee the teams' safety. Apparently, the British Ministry of Magic had pleaded for the finals as they had said they'd be able to provide a secure location and a one hundred thousand seater stadium.

Daphne had commented that at least they'd been as good on their word on the stadium front, even if the security hadn't managed to stop what had happened after the game. Harry had taken that as their cue to leave, as the Quidditch guys had started discussing the Death Eaters' actions and Harry sensed the conversation was going to go to what had happened between him and Voldemort.

They had thanked the players and promised to stay in touch. Although, Harry seriously doubted they would keep in touch with him as they'd most likely be too busy with the Quidditch season and preparing for the upcoming World Cup.

They had played a few different games and had some drinks. Harry was slowly running out of steam and Daphne, even though it was still mid-afternoon in her time in England, was starting to wane a little because of the amount of alcohol she had already drank.

Daphne had suggested that they go and look at the room they had been comped by the casino as she could see that Harry was getting tired although she wanted to give him a cause to be really tired. They stopped one of the staff members who were over seeing people playing the games, and asked them how to get up to the high roller suites. They escorted them to a door frame, missing a door, into one of the panda pillars backsides, and told them to just press their key to the door frame before they step in and keep walking forward through a resistance that they will feel and it will automatically take them to the correct suite.

Taking Daphne's hand, he pressed the key onto the door frame and stepped into the gap with Daphne, where they stepped against an invisible barrier before being surrounded briefly by darkness before pushing through into a lovely suite of rooms. They had stepped through an empty door with a olive green painted wall into a living room that had a fire place burning gently against the wall on the left and four sofas were arranged sunken down onto a lower level floor around a large square marble coffee table that had a GO board carved into it and two ornamental urns with the black and white counters used to play it.

Harry and Daphne had both spent an hour playing it downstairs against two little old Japanese witches who wiped the floor with the English couple since Daphne and Harry for the first few games didn't really know how to play the game. The two women then explained the rules and tactics of the game and they both started making it more of a match and had enjoyed the game but other people had started queuing waiting their turn. It turned out the two ladies were somewhat well known as being two of the best GO players to frequent the casino and people regularly came there to try and beat them.

Behind the seating area on the far side of the room were large walnut colored doors leading out onto a roof terrace that overlooked the gardens, and the Bazaar could be seen over the tops of the trees at the opposite end. To the right of the seating area was a kitchen and what looked like a fully stocked bar as well as some ornaments and a large kitchen island slash breakfast bar where people could take a seat while whoever was in the kitchen cooked.

To the right of the kitchen was a large marble fountain that was bubbling away gently and back onto a curved staircase that led up to what Harry assumed was a bedroom and bathroom possibly. Between the stairs, and where Daphne and Harry were standing, was a long sideboard made of a shiny wood Harry didn't recognized and edged in gold leaf.

"Harry why don't you go into the kitchen and see if you can find the stuff you need to make one of those delicious drinks you taught Spike at The Spiny Serpent, while I go find a loo and then I'll meet you back on the couches over there." Daphne suggested to Harry pointing to the seating area.

"Yeah sure no problem. It looks pretty stocked that bar. So, I'd imagine I should be able to make one of them." Harry said shrugging and making his way towards the kitchen.

"Just don't make one of those Ron Bomb things or we'll end up hammered." Daphne called after him as a wicked thought came to her on how she could make their evening perfect. Now was the time to not be nervous or shy and to really go for it. If she was only ever going to have this chance to be with Harry, she had to take it and do everything she could to make him want to take it as well.

Daphne set her bag on the sideboard and began to unfasten her crisp white dress at the back. She had decided that the best course of action was to leave Harry an irresistible trail of "breadcrumbs" to let him know what she wanted. She left her one of her shoes scattered between the kitchen and the staircase and made her way up the steps. She left her dress partway up the stairs to the bedroom like a glowing white flag. Her other shoe she dropped to the floor at the top of the stairs.

She heard Harry say that the drinks wouldn't be too much longer because he had found most of the stuff he was going to need for them and to make herself comfortable. "Oh, don't worry I am" Daphne called out and laughed to herself quietly feeling bolder than she ever had in her life before. She saw the bed about twelve feet in front of her so she took a couple of steps while undoing her corset freeing her breasts from their restraint and allowing the white lacy corset to drop to the ground leaving her in just a white lace thong.

Her thong was moist with anticipation, as she heard his footsteps leaving the kitchen area and start towards the sitting area with its roaring fire and heard his footsteps cease suddenly, she assumed he had spotted her dress on the floor. Her nipples tingled in the cool air as her apprehension at her boldness waved, as did her legs as they felt like they were turning to jelly. She stopped short of the bed and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, pulled them down over her hips before allowing them to fall to the ground, and leaving the damp lace material just before the foot of the bed.

Daphne crawled up onto the bed before kneeling on it, turning towards the stairs, she sat back on her ankles and awaited Harry to follow the trail of breadcrumbs she had left him. She couldn't resist allowing one of her hands to sneak briefly between her legs feeling her wetness and excitement.

"Um Daphne?" Harry called out as he climbed the stairs to the bedroom having left their drinks on the side board after seeing Daphne's dress discarded on the steps. He followed her clothing up the stairs before he stopped dead in his tracks on the top step and tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat at the sight of her sweet naked body that looked absolutely perfect and had him harden in his pants.

"Come here Harry," Daphne breathed quietly, her voice trembled slightly as she signaled in a solitary finger to come to her. Harry wasted no time walking confidently over to the bed and his hand moved forward quickly as his passion and lust ignited. His hand tangled in her soft light blonde hair as he dropped soft feathery kisses onto her lush mouth releasing everything he had into their kiss, as Daphne's hand snaked to his crotch, and she grabbed him and stroked him on the outside of his trousers as she let out a throaty purr.

Daphne was loving the feel of Harry against her hand and he seemed even bigger than Tracey had described. Her head was almost dizzy with happiness that she was doing what she'd dreamed of doing for so long, and thought that she would never had chance to do. For tonight, for at least one night only, he was hers and only hers and she wasn't going to stop now. Not for anything. The building could burn and crash down around them but she wouldn't stop now, she couldn't stop.

Leaning back to allow them some space, Harry looked into Daphne's eyes seeing them swimming with euphoria and asked "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to rush into this." as he grazed a hands over her smooth shoulders. He'd hate for this to happen with Daphne and her regret it afterwards. He wanted her to know whether she truly wanted this, because once she gave himself to someone for the first time there was no going back.

Daphne tucked a strand of hair that had worked its way loose behind her ear, unaware that the act became incredibly erotic as her breasts jiggled slightly with the movement and then even more so as he touched the stars in the decoration in her hair. The stars and the thin wire like rods they were connected to fired off like fireworks sending Daphne's beautiful blonde hair loose and causing it to fall loosely to her shoulders framing her perfect angelic face.

"I'm more than sure Harry. I want you to be the first, my last, my everything." Daphne answered quietly, her voice nervous. She hoped, desperately, that he wouldn't think she was being silly. Harry had laughed inside his head at Daphne unknowingly quoting Barry White and, as she had just confirmed she was still a virgin, he didn't want her to feel rushed or feel like he had pushed her to have sex. Thinking she wanted to do it and knowing it were two very different things.

"It's just that I don't want you thinking you have to or that I've some sort of expectation or anything Daphne." He stated quietly

"I know you don't. I want this Harry. I want this more than anything I've ever wanted before in my whole life." Daphne replied sinking down onto the bed and grabbing his hands as she went and pulled him down beside her. There was something incredibly erotic about being fully naked with Harry and him being fully clothed.

Harry felt his cock become harder, if that was even possible. Daphne was so beautiful, and here she was offering him something special that she had given to no one else. That was an insane amount of pressure. He wanted to make sure that her first time was special. Daphne grasped Harry's larger hand and placed it on her breast, needing no more words to express her feelings.

Her nimble fingers pushed off his robe before they began to unbutton his shirt quickly. Her passion started to consume her and she let out a purr as she reached inside to caress the hard slabs of muscle. She suddenly felt a wave of pleasure in her chest that caused her to gasp and arch her back, pushing her breast into his hand more as he began to rub the pad of his thumb over the tight little nub of her nipple.

With Daphne's help, Harry shrugged out of his shirt and lay back against the pillows, dragging her down on top of him, so that she was in control of what happened next and he allowed her to dictate a pace she was happy with. Her naked body rubbed against the full length of him. He kissed her slowly and rubbed her back with one hand while the other grazed down her ribs and cupped her arse, in order so that he could tilt her hips so she could feel the full length of his hot throbbing erection.

She moaned softly and clutched onto his muscular shoulders. Her hips moved against him, instinctively seeking what she needed so badly. Harry groaned softly into her luxurious hair, trying to quiet his growing lust and keep in control of his passion. Daphne squirmed down his body, her tight smooth peaks with her now almost diamond hard nipples burning twin trails down his chest and rippling abdominal muscles. Daphne couldn't resist dropping tiny little wet kisses down the front of his body. Harry shivered. Amazed that, despite her inexperience, Daphne instinctively knew just what to do to set his blood boiling.

He caught her delicate hands in his large strong ones and pulled her back up level to him as his lips captured hers in a soul-searing kiss. He dominantly rolled her beneath him and she returned his kisses, moaning softly when he cupped her full breasts in his strong calloused hands. Pleasure flowed like warm honey from the tingling peaks of her nipples to the, as yet untouched, treasure between her thighs. Harry' kisses traced along her jaw to the hollow below her ear. He burned a trail down her throat and nipped playfully at her collarbone, drawing a gasp from her as shivers coursed clear down to her toes.

Harry couldn't believe how her innocent body responded to him. Daphne mewled in pleasure as Harry's mouth continued lower. He pressed her breasts together with his hands and slowly, deeply suckled them one after the other. Her hands tangled into his wavy black hair and she arched desperately against his mouth when he began to alternately scrape her nipples with his teeth and lick them with his tongue. Her nipples glistened with his saliva. Harry lifted his head and watched her beautiful face flush with pleasure as he gently blew across the wet peaks. Daphne's pants and gasps turned into low moans when he sucked her icy nipples back into his mouth, the heat of his tongue feeling like fire and her discovering how sensitive her nipples were under someone else's ministrations.

Harry rose to his knees as he kissed his way down her belly, twirling his tongue in her naval as he quickly pushed his trousers and underwear over his erection and he worked them down his legs and past his knees as he ran his hands up the side of Daphne's smooth thighs. Reveling in the softness and smoothness as he moved her thighs apart with his hands. He ran his fingers over the outside of her hips hitting one of her erogenous zones as his hands continued around under her and cupped her ass. He kicked his trousers off his legs and somehow managed to use the big toe of each foot to dig into the top of his sock and pull it off the opposite foot.

Daphne's breath caught in her throat as she felt Harry's warm breath on her most sensitive area and she gave a little delightful shiver of anticipation as he tilted her moist opening up to his hungry mouth. His tongue ran along the crease between her hip and thigh as he dipped his tongue more firmly into the crease and waggled it more firmly getting a cute little moan of delight that caused Harry's cock to twitch, especially as he felt Daphne's hand start running her fingers through his hair. The poor girl didn't know that he was just starting up on this vision of physical perfection in front of him.

After getting a series of quick sharp gasps from Daphne, he took pity on her of a fashion and allowed his lips and mouth to do little kisses and licks all around that area before his mouth continued its journey. He bit her gently on the sensitive ridge of flesh where her inside upper thigh met the mound of her sex and her hips rolled crazily, begging him to finally give her the pleasure she sought as she spread her legs further, any pretense of what she wanted gone.

Harry grazed his tongue along the inside of her legs and, catching her scent, was unable to prevent his lips meeting her pussy as his tongue snaked out in a long slow lick from just above her anus up between her smooth outer lips as his nose rested on the little dark blonde strip of pubic hair crowning Daphne's sex.

Fire ignited in Harry as his tongue passing between her outer lips in long lapping licks and each stroke of his tongue going imperceptibly deeper until he reached her engorged clit. Daphne shivered, shook, and moaned. Incoherently babbling at the intense sensations passing through her body. Helpless juices flowed from her virgin opening as he stabbed his tongue deep inside rotating it and lapping at her as the wet sloshing sounds from her pussy caused another gush from inside her as he moved his way up before Harry began to roll her clit with his tongue, slowly and then faster and faster.

Harry knew she would feel pain this first time and wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her any more than necessary, in order to give them what they both wanted. He ran a finger between her trembling pussy lips and found her slick with moisture. He gently pressed a finger inside, up to the barrier of her hymen. She was very wet and tight so he pushed a second finger into her, stretching her to help her accommodate his thick shaft.

He continued to lick her clit while sliding two of his fingers in and out of her tight, wet, sheath as he opened and closed his fingers touching her in different places until her found out where her sweet spots were and attacked them relentlessly. Her pleasure was building higher and when she was just about to climax he removed his hand from inside her, stopping the penetration that was driving her towards rapture, and started mercilessly stroking and gently pinching her clit to keep her at the edge of her orgasm as he started moving his body up hers. Kissing her hips and waist as he worked his way up.

His tongue found its way to her belly button and Harry licked it before swirling his tongue around the inside as he continued upwards through the valley of her perfect breasts, that sat up on her chest like to beautiful flesh mountains, peaked with perfect pencil eraser like nipples, that he couldn't help taking between his lips and giving a gentle little bite.

He felt Daphne's hands on the side of his head as she pulled his head up so it was level with hers. Her ice blue eyes met his with such desire and an almost animal like ferocity to them. "I want you inside of me. I want to feel you touch me in places I've dreamt of you taking me. I need you Harry." she demanded before pulling his lips to hers and crashing their lips against each other, as their tongues attacked each other slowly and sensually caressing the other.

Harry, releasing Daphne's clit to the disappointed moan Daphne made into his mouth, grabbed hold of his cock and gave it a quick stroke prepping it for what he was about to do. He angled it and pressed the engorged head of his aching penis against her dripping wet opening causing a new and enthusiastic moan from Daphne. He slowly moved his hips working the underside of his cock against Daphne's wet opening. His cock head rubbing and pressing against her clit that caused Daphne to break there kiss and gently bite his lower lip before throwing her head back and thrusting her body up at him.

"Please Harry give it to me. I'm so wet for you right now." she breathed out as she let out the sexiest, pleasure filled, moan. Harry moved the head of his cock to her wet opening and started easing himself inside. He was so large and she was so tight, that Harry had to strain to push the first inch into her. Daphne ached with the new sensations and even a little pain as her body stretched for his cock. He continued to push forward slowly, letting her become accustomed to his girth.

As the pain faded, it was replaced by pleasure. Her hips bucked and she cried out, begging him for more. When the head of his cock reached her virginal barrier, he pulled back and pressed forward a few times. Daphne's senses were on fire all over her body as her pussy lips stretched around his dick, spread open so far that her clit was completely exposed.

She didn't know how he managed it but Harry's hand found the little nub with his thumb and rolled it around while he pumped the first couple of inches into her just until he bumped into her Hymen. She arched her body and wetness flooded around his shaft as her orgasm rushed through her hitting her like a wave against the rocks. "Yessssssss." She squealed deliciously, a smile across her face as she felt in that moment that she couldn't get any happier than she currently was.

As she rode out her climax, Harry, feeling emboldened, asked if she was ready and got a vigorous nodding of the head from the orgasming angel he was inside and thrust deep into her wet sheath. Daphne felt the pain when he tore through her virginity, but it paled in comparison to the pleasure. Their pubic bones pressed together and Harry, trying to be a considerate lover, let her rest with him still inside her, adapting to him.

He kissed her breasts, collarbones, neck, and shoulders while whispering how beautiful and perfect she was. He continued kissing up to her ears saying that he was the luckiest man alive for getting such a precious gift from her. He continued to kiss her, even kissing her eyelids, her jawbone, cheeks, lips, and even the tip of her pert little nose. Which she thought was sweet of him and completely adorable.

When Daphne had regained her senses, she moved her hips experimentally, grinding her clit between their pubic bones and she let out a guttural moan, gripped his shoulders tightly, as she hooked one of her legs around Harry and rolled him onto his back, taking her with him still bared to the root inside of her. Daphne found herself sitting astride Harry's powerful body looking down into his surprised eyes as she laughed lightly at him. "What? Are you surprise that a Slytherin girl isn't going to be ambitious enough to have you how she wants you?" Daphne inquired as he laughed with her.

She leaned forward so that her breasts were pressed against Harry's chest. Enjoying the sensation of their slightly sweaty bodies pressed up against each other. She rested her elbows next to his head as she planted kisses on his lips while rolling her hips, feeling him move in and out of her, stretching her insides, and hitting her in a completely new spot that caught her breath to catch at the new sensation. "I think I'm going to like this position Harry." she saucily commented to him and licked his lips with the tip of her tongue sexily.

"I know I'm starting to enjoy it more." Harry replied, his own breath catching as his hands gently gripped her hips and helped her find the rhythm as she rode him. He felt her pussy tightening and releasing him as if she was trying to milk his cock as she rode him. He let out a pleasured sigh as she leaned up to give him better access to her dangling breasts and she shuddered through a mini orgasm when he began to gently chew at her nipples. She fucked him slowly, still very tight, her pussy clenched around his shaft. "Is this how Susan rode you Harry?" Daphne asked surprising Harry, whose eyes bulged at Daphne mentioning another girl while riding his cock closer to release.

"Did she do it like this?" Daphne continued. Enjoying the shocked look on Harry's face at her bringing up him having sex with Susan. Daphne used her hands on his chest to push herself into a more vertical position as she felt Harry's hands grope her bum as she grabbed his wrists and pulled them up so that they were resting on her breasts. She was surprised to feel herself speeding toward another earth-shattering climax as she thought about Susan taking Harry the same way from what she had described under Pansy and Tracey's interrogation the night they had gone to the Spiny Serpent. She found the thought of Harry and Susan together, doing this exact thing, to be quite exciting as she felt her pussy flood with her juices at the thought of watching Harry and Susan going at it.

"Yes, she did it just like this." Harry replied as Daphne pulled one of his hands further up her body to her mouth where she sank her mouth onto Harry's index and middle finger and sucked on his fingers and rolled her tongue around them as if she was sucking a cock and she felt Harry's cock twitch inside her and she let out a moan on his finger as she felt the beginnings of the biggest orgasm approaching and her mouth released his fingers from it.

"Oh, I'm so close Harry. I love you being inside of me... yes... oooooooooohhhhhh... yes give it to me, yeseeeeeeeeessssss. OOOOOHHHH …. I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE HARRY...SO OOOOOOH CLOSE..." Daphne panted as her body took over and her pussy started rising and falling on Harry's hard shaft as it plunged her depths over and over as she chased her climax

Harry was really close too and Daphne's pussy constantly tightening on him on every up stroke as she rode him had him feel the sperm gathering in his balls. Daphne shuddered above him, her nails digging into his chest and her tight pussy clenched around his cock. She squealed and panted, her juices flooding over his thick shaft.

"Maybe... next time….. Susan can watch us... do it like this…... or Pansy... or Tracey…. or Hermione….. Yes, Hermione could join us." Daphne said as her orgasm hit her at that thought and she orgasmed hard, like super hard, on Harry's cock. She felt her pussy clamp down on Harry's engorged member as her body shook violently. Her orgasm came at her in waves and she felt her pussy cum, and cum hard, soaking Harry's cock in her cum as her eyes slammed shut and fireworks exploded in her brain.

This was finally too much for Harry to take as the thought of Susan or Hermione watching himself and Daphne have sex, and then Hermione joining them was the straw that broke the camel's back. He thrust his hips up hard into the air lifting his arse off the bed as he pushed his cock into Daphne as far and deep as he could until he was completely buried to the hilt in Daphne.

Daphne was lifted off the bed as she put her hands flat on his chest as his hands were holding her heaving breasts. Her head rocked back as Harry let out a roar and shot jet after jet of cum up into the gorgeous witch astride him as ropes of cum painted Daphne's insides. They both physically shook against each other at their release.

As his orgasm passed, his hips dropped down back onto the bed. He felt some of his seed escape Daphne and it dribble down out of her pussy as she collapsed against his chest completely spent and still impaled on him. Harry, his breath coming in heavy pants, took Daphne's head from off of his chest and Daphne looked up at him and smiled before moving up and kissed him softly on the lips, feeling vibrant and more alive than ever before in her life before her head returned to his chest.

"I only ever want to do that with you Harry." Daphne said before closing her eyes, exhausted, and in a euphoric state from having cum so much. She fell asleep on the wizard she loved and who gave the top of her head a kiss as exhaustion took him and he fell asleep with the lovely blonde Slytherin breathing steadily on his chest as he softened inside her.

* * *

Daphne didn't know how long she slept for, but when she woke and opened her eyes she found her forehead pressed into the crook of Harry's neck and that she had snuggled into him and was pressed against his side. One arm draped over his toned stomach and one of her legs draped over and in between Harry's.

She couldn't believe it. They had actually had sex and it had been everything Susan had described it as being. No, it had been better than anything anyone could describe. She felt a little sore but naughtily thought about how much she wanted to do the things she did with Harry again. She, through hooded lids, tilted her head slightly and looked up to see Harry asleep with his arm around her and a funny little smile on his face. He looked different without his glasses on and she looked at his strong jaw and handsome face and thought how laying there next to him, completely naked, was the nicest way she could ever wake up in the morning.

She moved her arm painstakingly slow so as to not to wake Harry and started running her hands over his chest and stomach marveling at the feel of him and she traced the scars that was on his shoulder where the Horntail had caught him with its spiked tail during the tournament. She had been so scared that day when she had entered the arena, not knowing what was in store for him.

None of the Runes girls had seen Harry or Hermione for two days before the first task and so couldn't help Harry or Hermione to prepare him for it. They later found out, of course, that Hermione had been teaching Harry summoning charms so that he could call his Firebolt to him. Of course, the judges had taken points off because Harry had got hurt, but Daphne had thought that was stupid as he'd managed to do a summoning charm from about a mile away and Daphne had never heard of anyone being able to summon anything at even half that distance.

As she traced the scar across his shoulder and down towards his armpit Harry suddenly started giggling in a very un-Harry like way. "Tickles" he said quietly as he started to open his eyes.

"Hey there handsome." Daphne greeted him, shifting herself so that she was resting on her elbow and continued running her hands teasingly over Harry's torso.

"Hello there. Am I dead?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"Dead. No, why would you think you're dead?" Daphne asked him quite confused now.

"Because I've just woken up next to an angel and thought I might have died and gone to heaven." Harry replied grinning at his own cheesiness as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Bloody hell now that's a line and a half you cheesy git." she said in mockery and gave his chest a playful tap, although inside she thought that was sweet. Cheesy but sweet.

"Well it's true. You do look like an angel." he said as she smiled at him. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

"I feel the best I've ever felt in my whole life. I really wish that we had been able to do this years ago, though." Daphne replied as she looked into his lovely eyes.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because then maybe I wouldn't have had to share you and could have had you all to myself." Daphne replied leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I'm not saying that you're going to want to be with me in the future Harry, but I truly and sincerely meant what I said earlier though about you being the only wizard I want to be with. When that bastard put his hands on me I couldn't help but think that it just felt wrong him putting his hands on me. When I belong to you."


	89. Chapter 89 - Back in Black

**Chapter 89 – Back in Black**

 **07:06 hrs. Sunday 28th August, One of the Higher Roller Suites, Chin Chin's Casino, First Avenue, Banzai Bazaar**

While in bed that night after their nocturnal activities, Harry had talked to Daphne about what had happened with Terry Boot again. He had reiterated his promise to her that he'd never let him touch her again and he'd be speaking with him once he got back to England. Daphne had tried to convince Harry that he wasn't worth the effort. To just leave him be and let Terry compound someone else's life into misery. Harry had said he couldn't allow it because he had no time for some sleaze bag making some other poor girl feel like he'd made Daphne, or worse by thinking that he could get away with putting his hands on someone just because he found them attractive.

Harry had lay with Daphne pressed up against him, her head on his shoulder and her leg intertwined with his. She was drawing little circles with her fingertips on his chest, feeling her heart swell and made her insides feel like they could melt with happiness at Harry wanting to protect her. She couldn't stop the smile on her face and felt like she should keep pinching herself to make sure that this wasn't some wonderful dream.

Harry, while enjoying the feeling of Daphne's body pressed against him and the little tingling feeling he was getting from Daphne's fingers drawing unknown patterns on his chest, had his anger was on a slow boil. He was getting himself more and more wound up thinking about Terry and what he did to her and he was amazed at how much he really didn't like the thought of him touching her.

Daphne had teased him about looking so serious and managed to divert his attention by telling him in exquisite detail about the aftermath of the Terry incident and in particular the cock stirring revelation of Daphne and Pansy kissing each other passionately in one of the alcoves in Knockturn Alley. This had the desired effect and achieved what Daphne had been aiming for, arousing Harry and they had another round of hot steamy and love making on the bed.

It was during their second round that Daphne had spotted the tattoo on Harry's back and had questioned him about it. Well actually it was more like an interrogation the likes of which Hermione would have been impressed by. Daphne asked him about it and whether he truly understood the implications of effectively scaring himself for life.

She had been firm about it, but not in a domineering 'you shouldn't have done that' kind of way, but more of a comforting and reassuring kind of way to make sure he understood what he had done. She'd calmed a little when Harry had explained to her the meaning behind his tattoo and had even said she thought it was beautiful after he had explained it all. He had told her that it was removable so long as the artist that created it was the one who removed it.

Daphne had said that it was pretty impressive, but to not go doing anything else just for the sake of a schoolyard game. Harry had reassured her he wouldn't as he'd only had it done because he had found out that it didn't have to be permanent. It was after this that with some bitterness, said that her portkey would be leaving soon and that she would have to return back to Greengrass Manor and need to have a shower and get dressed.

Harry had laid in bed while Daphne had got up to take a shower, and Harry hadn't been able to resist getting up and making her breakfast before she left. He didn't know why, but he just thought it would be something nice to do. Harry made them some breakfast, from the fully stocked kitchen, of scrambled egg on toast and a large glass of orange juice. While eating her breakfast, Daphne had groused about when her portkey got back it was going to be nine o'clock in the evening, and she was no doubt going to face an interrogation from Astoria about the night's events and face a couple of days with a messed-up body clock.

Harry had asked her whether she didn't think what had happened between them was worth a messed-up body clock. He had gotten next to no sleep as he hadn't really been able to turn his brain off or stop his body reacting to having a sexy and beautiful witch lying with him.

Daphne had said that it was definitely worth the lack of sleep and the interrogation she was going to endure when her sister got hold of her. Harry had told Daphne that he would arrange to sort Astoria out with that drink. He told her that he had, had an amazing time with her and confirmed with her that she did indeed have the best sister in the world, and he wished he had had a brother and sister growing up.

Harry had sat back on the bed and watched Daphne get dressed with fascination because he found her getting dressed as equally erotic as he would her getting undressed. They had promised to write to each other and Harry had told her that he'd write to her more regularly and to enjoy Beauxbatons.

Daphne had said that she'd talk to Susan, Tracey, and Pansy about maybe sending him some joint letters between them, and that she would suggest to Hermione the same thing since it would save both Harry and Hermione writing four or five letters telling them about what was happening in Japan. She had told him with a sultry smile that she would most likely be writing to him with 'for his eyes only' letters as well.

They had shared one more soft and lingering kiss before Daphne had the portkey activate and had been taken back to England leaving Harry in the suite by himself. He had poured himself another orange juice and had gone out onto the balcony of the room in just his trousers from the night before.

He stood, leaning against the rail, overlooking the grounds and thought about the previous nights and the summer's events. He had now slept with Susan and Daphne as well as fooled around with Tracey and Pansy over the summer.

All of it had been amazing, but his mind kept going back to that kiss he and Hermione had shared in the Tigers bathroom. He constantly found his thoughts drifting back to that kiss when he was studying and trying to concentrate on something. Daphne being there had been a reminder of the mess he had got himself into back in England, and how much he'd ballsed up the situation and had gotten himself in above his head.

It seemed when Harry was left to his own devices that good things happened, but also that they seemed to spin out of control even quicker than when Dumbledore had his life planned out before him, not that that hadn't had some bloody mental happenings. Harry thought bitterly that perhaps that was because Dumbledore was able to gamble on the outcome of his Horcrux plan and the potential of an outcome of Harry not surviving.

He really cared about Susan and knew he was falling for her and could quite happily see himself being with the beautiful redhead because she was such an amazing person. He couldn't believe that he hadn't got to know her better sooner. He was certain Hogwarts would have been easy to deal with if she'd been part of his life. She had an amazing ability to cheer him up and make him smile.

He'd been surprised how fond of Daphne he had got in such a short space of time. She seemed to have a mind almost as quick as Hermione and looked at things rationally and analytically. He noticed that she was able to project an air of confidence about herself and was confident in applying herself almost everything she did, but still had the odd moment of self-doubt like when she had apparated the both of them on their date.

He didn't regret things getting so physical with them as what teenage wizard wouldn't. They were both gorgeous witches, fun and intelligent, and both seemed to be really into him. Which absolutely baffled him. The strangest thing was that he felt guilty for what was happening with them because in his mind he still found being in a polyamorist situation extremely strange to get his head around.

He was amazed as to how quickly this all had happened, and his thoughts kept working their way back to the Lordships and head of house titles he'd inherited. This was the catalyst for everything that had happened to him over the last few months as without them he would have just been with Ginny or moping around and trying to avoid being stuck in the house watching Ron trying to steal a kiss with Hermione. Before that day in Gringotts, he would never have thought that three gorgeous Slytherin girls and a beautiful and curvaceous Hufflepuff would have had any interest in him at all.

Susan and Daphne, from what they had said to him, both appeared to be accepting of a polyamorist relationship, so long as they got to be part of Harry's life. He remembered Daphne saying she suspected he was in love with a muggleborn and Susan had said previously that she knew she'd always be second in his heart.

Did they know? Did they both know how he felt about Hermione and were seriously ok with it? He wasn't sure if he was ok with it. He still had his personal belief system screaming that him that what he was doing wasn't right, and that he was leading all these girls on when he would drop a future with anyone in the world if there was even the slightest chance of a future with Hermione.

He was seriously confused. These sexual situations had popped up with some of Hermione's closest friends and for the first time in his life, he really felt lacking in courage and wasn't brave enough to talk to Hermione about it and he hated having to keep things from her. What the hell was he meant to say to her?

After their kiss when they'd spoken about it Hermione had spoken about her not wanting to damage Ron by splitting up with him and getting with Harry until Ron had done something wrong, and that she knew about the stuff that had happened with Harry and the Slytherpuffs over the summer and that it had been ok with her since he was a single guy.

That had suggested to Harry that Hermione had feelings for him. Feelings that might be similar to how he felt about her, but he didn't know because that sounded like if her and Ron weren't together then she would want to be with him. Her comments about him being single and doing whatever, had suggested that if he wasn't single she wouldn't be happy about the goings on that Harry had experienced so far.

He had enjoyed living with Hermione alone at Potter Manor in the summer and he loved his house. He had been kind of scared at first with how much more like home it had felt with Hermione there. He didn't know what it was going to be like being at Mahoutokoro and being in a different clan to Hermione or whether he was expected to sit with different people in one of his own clans during class.

It was a completely alien concept to him and he didn't know what was going to happen, but he was fearful that they might start growing apart and swore to himself that he wouldn't let that happen. He necked the rest of the juice and went back inside and got dressed.

He checked that he had everything and made his way out of the high roller suite and entered the gaming floor. He was surprised that it was so busy at this time in the morning. He then went in search of a staff member near the gaming tables to return the key. He had taken the envelope with the note from the Client Liaison Director and would write to him thanking him for the room.

He handed the key to one of the wizards watching people playing games of blackjack and thanked him and made his way to the exit quickly as he saw a group business men recognize him and looked to make their way towards him. He decided in the interest of speed to disillusion himself.

Harry made his way quickly back through the streets to The Panama Palace and cancelled the disillusion half way there since there wasn't a lot of people milling about, other than a few people who he assumed were looking for a suitable place for breakfast and a few carts being pulled along magically with goods on them resupplying some of the shops and restaurants.

He ducked into the court yard of the hotel and found Stacey Wong, Lei Bei, Trixie Popowitz and Gosia Potiszska sat laughing around one of the tables in the court yard having breakfast and saw that they were all wearing the same black t-shirt with yellow flashing neon writing on it. He could see that the t-shirts said 'The HinkyFunks World Tour' and list of different countries underneath it.

Harry didn't know what The HinkyFunks were but the four witches all seemed to have a fondness for them. He tried to make his way across the courtyard, acting casually by looking at the time on his pocket watch and just as he was about to pass them, Gosia Potiszska called out his name causing him to freeze and turn looking for the source of his name being called as he pretended to only have just spotted them.

"Oh Hi, Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Harry greeted conversationally.

"Certainly is, although we're going to miss some of it since we're going to bed after we've finished this." Trixie said indicating her breakfast with a fork. "Stacey wanted to know if you'd like to join us." She added as the witch in question turned a wide eyed look at her friend as she had said no such thing.

"Yeah Harry come pull up a seat and join us." Gosia added shifting her chair a little to the side to make more room between herself and Stacey.

"What are you doing? I look like crap." Stacey whispered quietly and quickly to Trixie.

"You look fine, just go with it." Trixie uttered back.

"Thanks girls I really appreciate the offer but I've just had my breakfast, and I've got an appointment soon that I can't be late for and I look a bit disheveled and need to get changed." Harry replied although he took a couple more paces to the girls so he was close enough to see that instead of breakfast being arrayed across the table there was a mixture of American style and Asian snack food.

"I think you look great. Really smart." Stacey said happy for an excuse to look Harry up and down. "I love your style, very swish."

"Thanks Stacey. A friend that used to be on the same Quidditch team as I, got a job at a clothes shop and she seems to have a natural flair for clothes design. What's with the t-shirt and interesting choice of breakfast?" Harry asked giving Stacey a smile that made her heart flutter and her stomach flip.

"We've been to see The HinkyFunks last night and this is technically a late-night snack before bed." Trixie replied while nibbling on a spare rib.

"What are the HinkyFunks?" Harry asked causing the girls to stop eating and turn as one to look at him.

"You've never heard of the HinkyFunks?" Lei Bei asked in shock.

"No. What are they?" he replied.

"Only one of the biggest bands in the world." Gosia exclaimed, amazed that he had never heard of them.

"Oh right cool, well I'm not really in tune with the wizard music scene as the only wizard band I've ever seen was The Weird Sisters." Harry said with a shrug.

"You've seen The Weird Sisters, but you've never heard of the HinkyFunks? How? Just how? The lead singer for The Weird Sisters used to in The HinkyFunks before he had a falling out with the rest of the band as he wanted to 'do his own music and not conform to the demand of the band'" Trixie said in a slightly drawled out and spaced out voice while making air quotations.

"No I grew up with Muggles so I only really know muggle, sorry NOMA bands and singers and stuff. So I take it the HinkyFunks are good then?" Harry asked pointing at their t-shirts.

"Oh they are brilliant. The only band that comes close to them is the Stomping Unicorns." Stacey replied.

"Don't forget the Flaming Pixies." Lei interjected.

"Boiling Toads are pretty good as well." Trixie added.

"I've not heard of any of them." Harry said shaking his head.

"Well next time one of them is playing here maybe we'll get you a ticket and you can come with us." Stacey said hopefully.

"Really? You'd want me to go to a concert with you?" Harry asked surprised and getting nods all around from the four girls. He felt kind of bad for all the pranks that he'd pulled on the whole clan as part of Hermione's truth or dare card and in hind sight maybe they had got a bit carried away.

He felt worse because the Phoenix girls had always been nice to him. It was only really Marco and Egg he'd had a problem with, and to a lesser extent Cadogen who hadn't actually done anything to him and Hermione directly. It gnawed away at him, increasing his guilt because he and Hermione shouldn't have really punished the whole clan for Marco and Egg being idiots.

Although it had all been meant in jest, but looking back maybe they had done too much, and had punished everyone for two boys' indiscretions and that hadn't been right. In fact, the more he thought about it Stacey Wong was normally one of the first people to stand up to Marco whenever he said or did something stupid. He felt horrible now the more he thought about it as she had been nothing but nice to him and he'd made a serious error and tarred them all with the same brush.

"Oh she'd love nothing more than going out with you Harry, believe me. Definitely come next time though as you might like those bands if you like the Weird Sisters." Lei replied with a cheeky grin as Stacey swatted her arm and smiled shyly at Harry.

"Well next time they come let me know, and we'll sort something out. How come you lot aren't with Bronwen anyway? Is she staying here as well?" Harry asked looking round the four Phoenix girls who all exchanged a look, which he couldn't understand or get a read on.

"She is staying here but she's didn't want to hang around with us this weekend. She's got…. things to do." Lei replied nervously while looking around the others to make sure that they were happy with the reason she put forward.

"Why are you looking for her?" Stacey asked him, curious and fearful at the same time as she had seen the way her Welsh friend seemed to enjoy interacting with the English wizard.

"Oh well we got drawn against each other in T or D and I've still got to do my dare and I've got to do it by midnight. Have you all done your dares?" Harry asked them all.

"I've done mine and I'm planning on collecting Goro's coin when I get back to school as there is no way he's completing the dare I set him." Trixie replied with a grin.

"Yep, got a tie with Sunny Hichiro for mine, although we came to an agreement to go easy on each other so we could progress to the next round. That was my idea since he wanted to do what was on the card, the perv." Gosia added with a little smirk, making Harry think that maybe she wouldn't have been too against going with what was on the card.

"I drew with Quillaq Kankook. We did a similar thing as Gosia and Sunny and decided to go easy on each other so we'd get through to the next round with coins intact. Although he said he wouldn't mind doing the card dares another time." Stacey replied with a roll of the eyes.

"How come you guys can talk about the results and how it happened. I thought we couldn't discuss truth or dare?" Harry inquired.

"We checked the rules and tested out a theory that proved to be correct. You can't talk about the actual dares themselves and what happened during those dares or how someone won or lost. We've been trying to get it out of Lei what she and Charlie Chung got up to but the magic won't let her tell us. We're just assuming that she shagged him." Gosia teased Lei who rolled her eyes.

"You lot are just sick, you know that?" Lei replied crossing her arms in a huff. As the girls sniggered, Harry watched the exchange not knowing what the joke was or why the others were sick.

"Why are they sick?" Harry asked as the girls just descended into laughter to Lei's annoyance as she replied to Harry that they we just sick puppies the lot of them and for him not to worry about it.

"Okay….So you can talk about the results and but can't talk about the actual dares or what happened, just who won or lost or in your cases draw?" Harry asked curious as it was interesting to see the Phoenix had worked out a loop hole in the game already.

"That's right. So say Stacey here got drawn against you and you ended up getting jiggy with it as her dare that she gave you for example, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone you got down and dirty. She, however, would be able to say that you completed the dare but that's about it." Trixie jested as Stacey hid her head in embarrassment as Harry's cheeks colored a little.

"Unless she spoke about it with Bronwen, who would have already played against you and the rules we think would allow that. Then Stacey could talk about the amount of orgasms you gave her to Bronwen until her hearts content because Bronwen will have also played you." Gosia added compounding both of them into blushing wrecks as Trixie and Lei both laughed and Stacey stared daggers around her friends.

"TRIXIE! GOSIA!" Stacey gasped, mortified at what her friends were saying about her and her crush directly in front of him no less.

"What? You wouldn't talk about it with Bronwen or any of us that had already played him?" Gosia asked feigning shock.

"Of course I wouldn't." Stacey replied blushing furiously.

"Oh come on! Surely you'd at least tell us how big Harry's c…." Trixie said trying to stop herself from laughing before Stacey cut her off.

"Can we stop using me and Harry as an example? You're embarrassing us." Stacey pleaded firmly, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her so she didn't have to see Harry's look of befuddlement.

"He seems happy enough being used as the example to me." Trixie responded giving Harry a cheeky wink.

"Hopefully this will teach you for not sticking up for me and joining in when these two are talking about me and Charlie Chung." Lei said with a grin.

"Harry I'm so sorry about these lot if there embarrassing you. They don't know what they're talking about and are just trying to get a rise out of you." Stacey stated apologetically as Harry decided to rather than get embarrassed to just roll with it and try and act like the conversation topic or him being the butt of the joke didn't bother him.

"You mean you really wouldn't tell your friends how many orgasms you had with me?" Harry grinned at Stacey, whose eyes went as large as moons at Harry's reply.

"I….ummm….. d…bu…. wha…cou…. huh…." Stacey tried to verbalize her thoughts but her brain wouldn't engage to make a coherent reply as she tripped and stumbled her way trying to say something. She succeeded in making herself look like a bigger idiot as the girls all started wolf whistling at Harry's comment.

"As eloquent as ever I see Stacey. I think what she meant to say Harry was I….ummm….. d…bu…. wha… cou…huh…." Trixie jested before breaking into giggles.

"I've never seen Stacey so tongue tied." Lei commented. Amazed at seeing her friend too stunned to form a sentence. "I think what she would probably say is that she'd love the opportunity to experience it, rather than talk about it." before breaking down in hysterical giggles.

Stacey, mortified with her friends' vulgar antics, put her arms on the table and buried her head in them. Completely dismayed that her friends were embarrassing the hell out of her in front of the boy she fancied. She stiffened as she felt a hand on her back between her shoulder blades that was gently rubbing it reassuringly and comfortingly.

The hand felt warm and strong and she knew it must be Harry. She was feeling tingles down her back where he touched her and especially when his fingers grazed her bra strap. She looked up to see him with a small smile on his face and she brushed her hair back out of her face as she looked at him almost fearful to meet his eyes.

"Don't worry Stacey there just winding you up and I'm only teasing you. I can't imagine you'd think of me that way anyway." Harry said to her quietly so only she could hear, "Besides, Stacey, they're probably all just jealous because you'd be able to get my rocks off and they might not be able to." He added the latter loud enough for the other girls to hear and caused them all to stop their joking and laughing and look at Harry.

Harry looked around them all with an arched eyebrow playing more on the hope they'd react to the challenge that they were just jealous but they all instantly latched onto Harry saying Stacey would be able to get him off. Stacey meanwhile smiled prettily at Harry coming out with that and her mind went back to the particularly naughty fantasy she had had about him before Lei had woken her up. She felt herself getting aroused at the memory and all the talk of her and Harry and her embarrassment was being replaced by lustful thoughts.

"Well maybe you and Stacey should set up a time to test out that theory?" Lei challenged.

"Uh huh and give you lot more ammunition to try and tease her with." Harry replied playfully before standing up and adding "Well ladies I'm going to have to love you and leave you because I've got some things to do today and I need to grab a shower and get changed."

"Do you need Stacey to scrub your back, Harry?" Gosia called out after him getting a death stare from Stacey.

"Another time maybe. Enjoy your breakfast girls… or dinner or whatever you're classing it as." Harry called over his shoulder and giving them a wave as he stepped into the reception and headed to the stairs.

"Well that went better than expected." Lei commented with a grin.

"I can't believe you lot just bloody did that to me. You made me look a right prat." Stacey replied hotly making sure that Harry wasn't within earshot.

"Calm down Stace. I think what we just did was very constructive. He's just said that you'd be able to make him get his rocks off and when we asked him about you washing his back in the shower he didn't say no." Trixie pointed out.

"Not to mention the discussing how many orgasms you'd have with him comment. I really think you should be thanking us Wonga as we've learned some interesting things in your quest to get into his pants." Gosia said.

"I don't want him thinking that I'm that kind of girl though. That just wants to…." Stacey started to explain.

"Fuck him and chuck him." Trixie finished for her to the laughs of the other two. "Don't worry I'll speak to him in potions and tell him that we were all just joking around and what you're really like."

"I think you should. I don't want him to think I'm some sort of tramp that's only after bedding him because he's famous or whatever." Stacey said a hint of plea in her tone.

"Don't worry girl, I got your back and besides he didn't exactly say no to you testing out our theory with him, just that he didn't want us teasing you about it. Food for thought, wouldn't you say? Now that we've cleared that up we can get back to Lei and Charlie Chung shagging like rampant Chimera's." Trixie chuckled as she ducked a chicken wing Lei threw at her.

"Oh don't start that again. If you all start going on I'm going to go back to school. I need to finish my transfiguration essay. I've only managed to complete about six inches and I'm nowhere near finished." Lei said despondently. She couldn't believe that she'd let Gosia and Trixie talk her into going to the Bazaar before finishing her homework.

"That's alright it only needs to be a foot and a half long anyway." Gosia said waving her hand dismissively.

"What? No it doesn't. Master Liu wants three feet of parchment, not a foot and a half. Where did you get a foot and a half from?" Stacey asked Gosia.

"Eddie. Eddie said it was only a foot and a half when I asked him in the library. It was only explaining the basic principles on transfiguration of ambitant distilled liquids." Gosia said feeling panic rise up inside her.

"Errr no Gosia. It's three foot as we also need to give practical examples of its applications and list several different modifications that can be applied as well as demonstrating one in class." Stacey informed her to Lei's, disappointed, confirming nod.

"Ah shit. I'm going to have to get back asap and finish my homework." Gosia said dejectedly.

"Me too. I listened to you and only did a foot and a half." Trixie added ruffling her hair up tiredly as she really wanted to grab some sleep.

"When are you lot going to learn not to listen to Eddie and Kuki when it comes to homework and check your assignment scrolls or check with me, Lei, or Bronwen?" Stacey chastised her friends. They never seemed to learn that Eddie and Kuki were two of the biggest practical jokers in the clan.

"I know, I know. I've got to learn at some point. Fact is, that I'm going to have to go back to school early and get it done. I've got a potion meeting on Monday afternoon." Gosia said despondently.

"Same with me so I'm not going to have time after Dueling class to get it done properly. I'll only have the evening depending on how long the potions group last for." Lei said.

"Well obviously you've got Charlie Chung in your group haven't you, so I guess you'll be going for a rematch and second shagathon and won't have time tomorrow night." Trixie said before breaking into laughter as she saw Lei roll her eyes.

"Well how about we get this eaten, go get a few hours' sleep, then head back, and you can all get started on it?" Stacey suggested.

"You could just lend us yours as you'll have no doubt finished already?" Trixie suggested hopefully.

"Course I finished it already, and I did tell you all to come to the library with me to finish it but you all wanted to play GO and look for dresses to the Halloween Ball. Besides if I did that then you wouldn't learn anything, and wouldn't learn to not listen to Eddie and Kuki about homework again." Stacey said with a grin.

* * *

 **08:30hrs. Harry's Trunk, Room 7, The Panama Palace, Banzai Bazaar.**

Harry had made his way into his room and stripped off and jumped in the shower. He'd had a great time the previous night with Daphne and had been to a couple more places in the Bazaar that he'd not been to before and had enjoyed Chin Chin's and Gondola's. He hadn't really eaten a lot of Italian food other than with the Grangers but had really enjoyed it as the magical twist to it was interesting.

The biggest surprise from the day before, other than how amazing things had gone with Daphne, had been how much he had actually enjoyed engaging with people outside Elixir Eddies and even though he'd felt a bit big headed signing autographs for people, he'd relished in seeing that it had made people happy. The people who had asked for his autograph had all been very respectful and given him thanks for ridding the world of Voldemort.

They hadn't asked him questions or tried to extract information from him, but seemed happy enough just saying hello, welcoming him to Japan, and getting an autograph or photo with him. It had been a nice surprise. He decided maybe it wouldn't be so bad playing up the celebrity part of his life a little, but he'd have to try and control it. He didn't want to have every single part of his life under a microscope.

He returned to his room and entered his wardrobe and looked at himself in the floor to ceiling mirror and turned and looked at his new tattoo on his back. He'd been in the same bed as Daphne and she hadn't seen it as the first time they had sex Daphne had ridden Harry to orgasm. The second time she had demand Harry be on top and then she had used the bathroom to get ready.

He really liked the tattoo and gave a sad smile at seeing parts of it as it brought back some painful memories. Overall he was really happy with Lily Honda's creativity as he wouldn't have been able to design something that good himself and he was happy to have found someone who truly understood what he'd been through at the Dursley's.

She hadn't looked at him with pity or made him feel embarrassed about it in the slightest like everyone else who cared about him would have done without realizing. It had surprised him how much it been a relief to talk about it with someone who understood.

He walked along his wardrobe and grabbed the outfit he'd decided to wear and started getting dressed. The outfit he had chosen for his meeting was pretty smart looking. From the occasions that he'd seen Narcissa Malfoy, she had always been immaculately dressed and quite proper. She carried herself with a certain grace.

He pulled on the black pinstripe trousers, crisp white shirt that had a smooth and silky texture not too dissimilar to silk but not as slippery, and a pair of black robes that were similar to the ones Sirius used to wear after he had returned to Grimmauld Place and were more like a long jacket that hung to around his knees. He slipped his feet into a pair of soft dragon skin black shoes, ruffled his hair and made his way into his bedroom to his writing desk to see if Hermione had left him a message on his assignment scroll.

She indeed had left him one saying that she would meet him at Gringotts at ten o'clock as Fleur had checked his planner and Narcissa Malfoy was scheduled to arrive at half past ten. So, it would give them half an hour before she arrived. She said that Fleur had to pop in to speak with Sato, who was Hermione's Japanese account manager, and thought she should do that while Hermione was with Harry and then she and Hermione were going for lunch and a good catch up before Hermione had to head off back to school.

Harry also saw that there were six messages from Bronwen Eirwen spread across the weekend. Seemingly increasing in insistence that he meet with her to complete the dare she'd given him in her room at the Panama Palace or meet her as soon as they got back to Mahoutokoro to do so. There was no mention this time of him just giving her the coin, which was quite odd as she had done that every other time she had spoken with him about it. In fact she had pleaded for him to just accept the loss and give her the coin previously, so he found the lack of mentioning it curious.

Harry was surprised that she hadn't checked her dare card because it should have turned gold like his own after his tattoo was finished. She would know that he'd already done her dare and that he wasn't going to sleep with her. He assumed that she must have left her cards at school as she had already completed her dare and didn't need to worry about them.

He took his quill and decided to have a little fun with her and said that he would meet her at school as they had until midnight for him to complete his dare. He wondered whether she would be thinking that he was going to sleep with her or hand over his coin and couldn't help but laugh to himself that she was going to get a shock when she found out he'd got the tattoo.

He was just about to get up when he got a reply from her straight away saying that 'she would meet him that night at seven o'clock in the year eight transfiguration class room and that she would get the room read for a romp and for him to wear something sexy'.

He thought that even for Bronwen that that part about wearing something sexy was a bit of a strange comment to make. Normally it was boys that told the girl to wear something sexy, as what were sexy male clothes? He didn't have a clue about that one but found the comment odd never the less.

In fact, her whole behavior in what she was writing struck him as odd. She seemed pretty insistent and more forward than she had been with him previously and didn't seem like the sort of thing she would say. It struck him as odd and a little flag raised in his mind as the comment seemed a bit more out of character maybe.

He put a spray of Scentaur on and checked himself over in the mirror and decided he looked presentable enough. He noticed how he was beginning to get a bit of a tan and decided that it should be a little more prominent after a week with the Turtles and the permeant nice weather on Turtle Island. He decided to take his invisibility cloak with him for his jaunt through the Bazaar just in case he started getting mobbed again as he didn't want to keep Hermione and Fleur waiting.

Harry set off with his spirits high noticing that the four Phoenix girls had gone to bed as they were no longer in the court yard. Harry started moving quickly through the packed streets with shoppers, and Harry saw more than a few people wearing HinkyFunks t-shirts all looking a little tired. He assumed like the Phoenix girls, they'd had been on an all-nighter from the concert. Harry turned up First Avenue and saw the gleaming white front of Gringotts bank at the end of the street shining like a jewel in the Japanese sun.

Harry saw Fleur and Hermione stood in front of the main doors of the bank deep in conversation and Harry saw that Fleur was wearing a white summer dress with white pumps and had her platinum blonde hair tied up with a white ribbon. Harry thought that she looked absolutely stunning and seemed to glow. He saw two wizards walking into the bank walk into the closed doors as they were too busy staring at Fleur and not where they were going.

Harry however was struggling to take his eyes off Hermione. She looked absolutely gorgeous wearing a honey colored sun dress that came down to her knees and showing off her lovely tanned legs that had a pair of white pumps on with a small heel. The top of the dress had to thick straps that went over her bare shoulders and Hermione had her hair down, but had two small and intricately done two small plaits on either side of her face that she had holding the rest of her hair back from her face. Her chestnut brown hair framed her face.

She had applied a thin layer of make-up that accentuated her features and her eye make-up was a brown smoky color that made her beautiful brown eyes really come to life. As he approached her, he saw that she had light brown lip stick on that made her plump lips look like they had been brushed with chocolate and Harry was having a hard time not moving forward and finding out first hand if they tasted as good as they looked.

"Bonjour Arry." Fleur greeted, smiling at him and appearing to glow a little as she let her allure slip a little.

"Morning Harry, you look very smart." Hermione added, her face lighting up and seeing Harry.

"Hi Fleur, you're looking as radiant as ever." He replied to her getting a dazzling smile from Fleur.

"Wow Hermione, you look absolutely… wow." Harry added feeling tongue tied as he looked her up and down again. She looked absolutely beautiful and he couldn't help admire how gorgeous she was before he met her eyes and saw that she had been doing the same assessment of him. They smiled to each other a little shyly at being caught looking the other up and down. When their eyes connected, Hermione blushed prettily and mumbled her thanks before doing that little bite of her lip.

"Ow has your weekend been Arry?" Fleur asked Harry.

"Oh it's been pretty action packed if I'm honest. I went back to Elixir Eddies last night and well I created a bit of a scene if I'm honest, and I think I'm going to have to get some autographs or something sorted to leave there as there were these people and…." Harry started to explain as the words started coming tumbling out of him without pause as Fleur slowly held her hand up.

"I can imagine ow things were Arry. I saw the newspapers with you and Hermione in them. I think that it would be a good idea for you both to get a stack of them and carry them around on your person because Hermione got stopped a few times when we were out with Penny on Friday." Fleur informed the two of them.

"I feel like a right pompous arse for even suggesting it. Makes me sound like I'm turning into Lockhart even talking about autographs and photos, but there were these two little kids last night and their mum asked me for my autograph for them and well. They both just seemed really happy to have it, you know" Harry explained with a shrug.

"You're not Lockhart though Harry. You're not a fraud for one thing and much better looking." Hermione replied feeling bolder as Harry looked up at her and gave her a smile. Fleur just grinned at them.

"So, the Dragons have been keeping you pretty busy then?" Hermione asked gently biting her lip nervously thinking about what Rosa and especially Hester had been getting up to with Harry all weekend without her there.

Hermione had really enjoyed seeing her friends this weekend. She'd had a really nice time with Penelope and it was like they hadn't spent the last month not seeing or speaking with each other, which suggested to Hermione that her friendship with Penelope was a real and proper one just like the Runes girls, which she had affectionately labelled Susan, Hannah, Daphne, and Tracey and had started to include Pansy in that even though Pansy hadn't studied ancient runes at Hogwarts.

They had met up initially at Kendo's, where she had been fitted for her new wand holster before they spent the afternoon in Yu's Tea House for afternoon tea, which was lovely as Chen and Mable Yu, the owners of the shop, really looked after them and really made a fuss over them.

It had been after around half an hour of enjoying the tea and food that Mable Yu had asked to join them at the table for a few moments in order to ask Hermione if her daughter Rachel had said anything about coming to visit them that weekend. Hermione had been pleasantly surprised to learn that Rachel Yu in Dragon clan, who had been getting to know over the last couple of weeks, was there daughter.

Hermione had apologized and explained to Mable that she didn't know since she had been put into a different clan due to an unconscious choice she'd made during a game at school. Mable had said she understood and that she should be careful when playing truth or dare because even an unconscious choice can have surprising effects. Hermione had asked how she knew about truth or dare and Mable had laughed and said that it was through that game at her own time at Mahoutokoro that she and her husband had got together and fallen in love.

Mable left them to it and asked Hermione to pass on a message for Rachel to be careful during that game and to write to her and let her know when she's coming to see them next. Hermione had promised that she would and then had to explain to Penelope what the truth or dare game was.

She'd been happy to see that the magic on the game really did prevent the players from talking about the actual dares and what happened to each other. However it didn't stop any of the other students at school who witnessed a dare from talking about. Riko Rei been the unfortunate one to discover that as she had tried to tell her little brother about the reason behind the dare he had apparently witnessed. Milo trying to get to his potions class early to get his favorite seat apparently came across her and Tai Taylor of Tiger Clan doing something in an empty classroom in the potions corridor.

As Riko had pulled him into the corridor and had tried to explain the words got stuck in her throat and she couldn't tell them. She'd asked Milo not to say anything to anyone, but it had apparently fallen on deaf ears because Milo had wanted to tell everyone about what he had seen. When he had got back to the common room in the Dragon's Lair he'd apparently made an announcement and got everyone's attention to tell everyone what he'd seen. The words were starting to come out of his mouth when he'd been hit with a silencing hex from a furious Riko before being hit with a full body bind curse and dragged out of the common room by the scruff of his neck.

Riko had been furious with her brother and had taken him somewhere quiet to have another word with him. She'd learned about that when she had bumped into Erin Seung, Riko, and Rachel Yu in Taylor's Treats, which was a sweet shop in Water Square, which she had gone to with Mio and Li of Tiger Clan.

Hermione walked around the Bazaar with Penelope looking at different shops and telling her about the ones she'd been to and wanted to try. That evening they'd met up with Fleur who had been with Harry at Elixir Eddies and she had been disappointed when Harry had said he'd have to go after she had spoken with him about the newspaper special editions. She couldn't help wondering whether he would have stayed with Fleur if Penelope and herself hadn't gate crashed on their evening.

She couldn't help the self-doubt and jealousy spiking in her. She knew how beautiful Fleur was and how she had wizards eating out of the palm of her hand. She had been nervous and worried about this all the way through dinner. Fleur and Penelope had been talking and laughed about what had been happening with them in England and told her more about their jobs. She had sat their quietly half listening and observing her good looking French friend and wondered whether Fleur had designs on Harry as well.

They had been dispelled a little later when Penelope and Fleur had asked her about Mahoutokoro and what had been happening. They had both been ecstatically delighted when she had told them about her and Harry kissing while playing Pocky. The evening had taken a turn for the negative in the impending conversation after that when Penelope had made reference jokingly to not letting Ron find out as he'd be extremely jealous.

Hermione had then told them both about what Pansy had said about her suspicions of Ron and what Tracey had written to her saying that she had seen with Ron and Lavender emerging from a side alley into Knockturn Alley. Fleur and Penelope had exchanged a look, which they thought Hermione hadn't seen, but she'd clocked it even though her friends had tried to be extremely subtle about it.

They'd then spoken with Hermione about whether she believed it and, if she did, what she was going to do about it. Hermione had said that she didn't want to believe Ron would cheat on her, but had pointed out that she was hardly whiter than whiter herself with that since she'd been in Japan with Harry. She told them that she was a complete hypocrite for being annoyed with Ron's possible infidelity when she didn't have concrete proof just what her friends thought they had seen and her own indiscretions as that wasn't the type of person she was.

Penelope had reasoned that they could have been mistaken in what they saw and it could just be a coincidence. Fleur had argued that Ron had been in the media a lot at home before they had left and that Lavender Brown had done an expose' on Ron for Witch Weekly. So, they may have just been meeting up for drinks and both happened to apparate into the same place before entering the alley.

Hermione had asked them if they could keep an eye on Ron for her and let her know if they saw anything suspicious. They'd both said that they would try but they were both out of the Weasley family now as they'd split from Bill and Percy. Hermione had then spoken with them for the rest of the night about their goings on in more detail and really enjoyed speaking to them as they gave her different insights into things that she was thinking about.

They'd told her to come to Penelope's room in The Panama Palace early Sunday morning before meeting with Harry and they'd help her with her hair and make-up. Hermione had tried to say that she was fine doing it herself. Her friends however had been adamant that they wanted to have Hermione come to them so they could get her ready.

She'd then spent the Saturday with the Tigers and they had a really fun day and evening together in the Dragon Bowl arcade and had gone for a meal at a Turkish restaurant called 'Abra-kebab-ra', which had caused Hermione to giggle at the name as it was play on muggle thinking that the words abracadabra was magic. She'd had a great laugh with the Tigers before ending the night at a new club that had opened called 'Pulse', where she'd danced until Mio had pointed out that it was getting late and that Hermione had said that she wanted to be well rested for the next day.

She had arrived at Penelope's room to get her hair and make-up done by the two older witches and she had been secretly happy with their insistence to do it because she wanted to look as nice as possible. She hadn't seen Harry properly since potions class and when she'd been blocked from going into the Dragon's Lair by Ryu.

Yes, she'd seen him when playing Quidditch but she hadn't really had a chance to talk to him over the weekend and she didn't want to be thinking about whatever he'd been doing with the Dragons and especially Hester. She didn't know why she was feeling such animosity towards the Finnish witch and could only assume it was because it was the first time a girl appeared to really want to drive a wedge between herself and Harry, and she didn't like it.

"I've not really seen the Dragon's if I'm honest. I went straight to Gringotts and found out Fleur is going to be working with me. Then I had an appointment that took up most of Saturday and last night I went to a casino and I errr, got comped a suite by one of the managers or directors or something there." Harry explained while smiling at the French witch who gave him a radiant smile back.

"Actually, Arry I'm going to be working with both of you because Hermione's account manager's zink that there are investment opportunities for her out here as well as back home. Who knows maybe you could both go into another joint venture together. Your investments in Eaton's is starting to really bear fruit." Fleur commented having seen the figures that Eaton's were starting to pump out for the trunks that they were selling and it looked like Harry and Hermione had made a really wise decision in investing so early into the trunk business.

"Are they really? I know that he's sold a few to people we know but is it really taking off? I hope it is. Elliott is a really nice guy." Hermione inquired before deciding to focus in on what Harry had said about not having spent a lot of time with the Dragons. That would be two weekends in a row Harry hadn't spent with the new clan and she had to admit that she was happy that he hadn't spent this weekend with them without her there to keep Hester's advances at bay.

Hermione however wasn't gullible enough to think that the Dragons wouldn't be trying to get Harry to spend time with them on the weekends in the future and that they'd all happily let Hermione have him all to herself.

"Oui they have. When I went, and bought my trunk, Elliott was saying that he was just looking into where best to try and start exporting to first and where would be a good place to start seeing how successful the idea would be abroad.

We are trying to work out whether it would be more cost effective to open a store and have stock in store or whether to do it as a mail order idea." Fleur explained.

"Well I'm sure we could help with that as there are a lot of newspapers and magazines that are pretty keen to speak with us so we can always give Elliott and the trunks a few plugs as it's free advertising." Harry reasoned.

"What you mean have us step out of the trunks for an interview or something?" Hermione asked thinking that was clever idea.

"Or speak with someone from the media in the living room of the trunks maybe." Harry answered with a small shrug.

"That's not a bad idea although I zink that I would have to check with Elliott to see what ideas he had, although I can't imagine that he wouldn't be agreeable to it. After all there would be no cost involved to him since you already have the trunks here and they are some of his best work apparently. Plus it effectively free advertising." Fleur said to them both.

"Well let's get something set up. I have to admit that I'm kind of enjoying some of the business aspects and using the money I've inherited to try and improve things for people. I find that I'm enjoying the challenge." Hermione summarized as Harry nodded his agreement and confirmed he was as well.

Just then Fleur's wrist watch made a series of music notes like some small bells ringing, "Zat would be my alarm. I'm going to have to go and meet with Sato now Hermione, but I'll discuss with him what we talked about and then we will go on that research trip you mentioned this afternoon." Fleur said sharing a knowing look with Hermione.

"Sure. We'll walk down with you as we're going to Harry's account manager's office anyway." Hermione replied as she took Harry's offered arm with a beaming smile and Harry offered his other arm to Fleur who took it with a "Merci, such a gentleman." They made their way into the banking hall, that was packed with people stood around in groups. With goblins on high chairs that elevated them just above the heads of the crowds and there were wizard and witches in Gringotts uniform going amongst the crowd handing things out.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Fleur, curious as to why the banking hall was so packed.

"The goblins are rolling out the beseecher book idea Harry had. It has proved to be extremely successful in Asia and they are rolling the idea out to all their customers now, and are currently assembling the goblin brethren of the major countries in Asia and the rest of the world to discuss the idea about the international beseecher slips being used in currency exchange."

They pressed through the crowd which seemed to swell as they moved through it. They got to the door leading to the account managers' corridor and Harry noticed two fully armored goblins on either side of the double doors. They moved to bar entry into the corridor until they recognized Fleur and moved aside immediately closing the gap and standing in front of the doors after they had entered. They moved along the corridor where they knocked on Tengu's door and entered when summoned.

"Ah good morning Harry." Tengu greeted while hopping off his chair. He rounded his desk to shake their hands in a surprising show of affection for a goblin. "Good morning Lady Gran… Hermione, sorry completely forgot. You needing to see me today Fleur, I thought we were due to meet on Tuesday?" Tengu asked after bowing briefly and shaking Hermione's hand.

"Yes, we are Tengu, but I'm off to see Sato today for Hermione. Remember I informed you zat I wasn't working only for Harry and yourself while I was here. I'll leave you all to it, and I'll meet you in ze corridor outside when you are done here Hermione." Fleur replied as she gave them all a nod before leaving the office and closing the door with a click.

Harry looked around the office and noticed that along one of the walls appeared to be a vanishing cabinet. "Now Harry, your visitor will emerge from the cabinet there and the translation charms are on so they'll be able to understand anything spoken and written while they are here as a result. They won't be able to use a wand in here because the bank is spelled so that no witch or wizard can cast magic in here without the branch manager's express permission.

I'll leave you and Hermione to prepare yourself in peace. I've some things I need to attend to. If you're finished before I get back just remember to close the vanishing cabinet door before you leave. They have a tendency to start sucking the furniture into them if they are left open." Tengu explained before wishing them both a good day and leaving the office.

"You nervous?" Hermione asked Harry as she made her way to one of the sofas and sat down delicately.

"A little." He answered quietly as he took the seat next to her, which she had patted the seat next her indicating to have a seat. Harry took a deep and calming breath and he placed his hands on his thighs and tried to rub the tension out of them as well as stop his hands from sweating.

"It will be ok, you know? I'm here with you and I won't let anything bad happen to you." Hermione said patting his hand affectionately.

"Thanks Hermione I know you won't let anything happen to me if you can avoid it. I'm really glad you're here though because I really don't know what to expect or what to say. I don't even know why Malfoy's mother would want to meet with me and I'm worried that she's going to call in a life debt or attack me or something." Harry replied feeling sick.

"She won't attack you Harry and if she tried I'd make her regret it." Hermione stated reassuringly and with a confidence Harry loved.

"You did hear Tengu say our wands won't work in here, didn't you?" He asked giving her a playful bump of the shoulder.

"I didn't need a wand to deal with a Malfoy. If she even gives a hint of trying to hurt you she'll get a taste of what her spoilt little dung heap of a son got at the end of third year." Hermione responded giving him a wink as she remembered how good it had felt to punch Draco Malfoy in his pompous face when he had gone running to daddy in order to get Buckbeak executed.

Harry laughed as he recalled the memory of Hermione walloping Malfoy and she got caught up in his laughter as well. "That's true, although I'm sure dear Draco didn't retell that story around the dinner table when he got home that summer."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Hermione added while grinning. Their attention was diverted from grinning at each other to the door of the vanishing cabinet as a light wispy smoke started coming from the bottom of it. There was a series of clicks as the doors started slowly and tentatively opening and Harry and Hermione stood up quickly and smoothed down their outfits.

A few moments later they saw a slightly pale looking Narcissa Malfoy step out of the darkness within the confines of the cabinet and into the brightly lit office, but she didn't look as they had expected her to.

The first thing that Harry noticed about Narcissa Malfoy was that her hair looked a lot different from the times he'd previously seen her. Rather than the tightly pulled back jet black hair with the thick platinum blonde streaks in it that had shown she was a Malfoy as her husband and son shared the same hair color.

Her hair now was loose and down, and he thought that it emphasized her aristocratic cheekbones and alabaster skin. Her hair was now all black and even though straight and shoulder length it was hanging loosely down spilling onto her shoulders.

The second thing he noticed that rather than holding her head high and nose in the air so that she presented an air of superiority, she was looking with slightly hesitant eyes between Harry and Hermione as if expecting to be hexed or cursed at any moment.

The next thing Harry noticed was that the style of dress Narcissa was wearing wasn't her normal style from the times he had seen her. It wasn't green or black like she normally wore and she wasn't stood rigid like a statue as well as the cut being completely different and subtler.

The dress looked very well made and consisted of a dark blue velvet with a sweetheart neckline, that was held together with lace of a similar color going down the front of her torso and help to emphasize her considerable bust by drawing the eye, but looked subtler with the lace being the same color and with fabric inserts covering the majority of her breasts. Harry tried not to look at them for too long but only a blind man could fail to notice that Narcissa Malfoy had a very large bust.

She had a white half jacket covering her arms and shoulders and from one of her wrists was a white velvet purse that looked like a miniature drawstring sack that Harry had seen muggle pictures of Santa Claus having on the back of his sleigh. The corset bended into an ankle length skirt that showed two blue leather high heeled boots

All in all, Harry thought that she looked classy but not nearly as stiff in the outfit as she normally had done and didn't look as intimidating. She saw that she was casting a similarly appraising look over Harry and what he was wearing. He saw the side of her mouth twitch into what he thought was a smile before she schooled her features. He then saw her cast a similarly appraising glance to Hermione although her eyes looked down to the floor when she looked at Hermione.

Narcissa took a few tentative steps forward, her legs feeling extremely shaky as the last time she had seen Harry Potter was after he'd been hit by a killing curse from the Dark Lord after giving himself over to try and save anyone else from dying during the Battle of Hogwarts. The last time she had seen Hermione Granger this close up was when the girl in question was being tortured on her sitting room floor by her older sister and she had been forced to watch. Narcissa had hated herself for not doing something to help the young, which as the girl hadn't deserved what Bellatrix had done. No one would have deserved that.

Narcissa steeled herself to do what must be done and feeling slightly light headed walked up to Harry Potter. He, then to Narcissa's immense surprise, bowed formally to her before taking her left hand and kissing the knuckle gently before releasing it and standing straight again. "Greetings Lady Malfoy, welcome to Japan and coming to meet with me." he greeted her, his voice a little deeper than she remembered it.

Taken a back and completely thrown off kilter that Harry Potter had just given her a very traditional pureblood greeting, she returned a low formal curtsey "Good Morning Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. It's very much an honor and I appreciate the efforts you have gone to in order to do so." Narcissa replied, her cheeks coloring slightly as she saw those famous emerald eyes watch her every move with something between curiosity and trepidation as he nodded his head.

Narcissa caught a slight movement in her peripheral vision as Hermione clasped her hands in front of herself. Narcissa turned to see the chestnut brown haired witch stood straight and watching the exchange between Harry and Narcissa sharing the wizard's perturbation.

Narcissa, raising her head a little, moved across to Hermione who looked the older witch in the eye seeing her own nerves reflected in the older witch's eyes. Hermione couldn't help think how different she looked from the previous times she'd seen Narcissa Malfoy. Without that gaudy platinum streak in her hair she looked younger and surprisingly friendlier. She was curious as to why Narcissa appeared to be so nervous.

Hermione didn't know what to expect next, but what happened was certainly not what Hermione would have predicted. Narcissa Malfoy, the poster girl for the perfect pureblood wife, got on her knees in front of Hermione and bowed over so deep that her forehead touched to Hermione's feet.

Hermione, after the meeting at Gringotts, had attacked the Potter family library and the Hufflepuff family library at the first opportunity looking for any and all the information that she could on pureblood customs, and anything she could find on magical society and expected behavior. She had reasoned that if she wanted to help change the magical world then she needed to try and understand all aspects of it.

She hadn't found a great deal in the Potter family library and Hermione didn't know that what Narcissa was doing in touching her forehead to Hermione's feet was a gesture of great shame and apology for wronging a person in a very grave manner. The custom was normally made and carried out to try and resolve a blood feud normally after a death or a series of deaths between the families.

Hermione looked to Harry in shock and saw that he didn't really understand why Narcissa was doing what she was doing either because he shrugged his shoulders and her looking just as baffled. Narcissa, after a few moments, sat back up so that she was sat on her heels her arms held straight by her sides and her hands folded in her lap looking very submissive with her head pointing to the ground. "Lady Grange-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff, please accept my most sincere and most humble apologies for the wrong that I committed towards you." Narcissa said her eyes watering and her breathing coming in quick shallow breathes.

"Lady Malfoy, erm, what is it that I'm supposed to be accepting an apology for?" Hermione asked as she saw Narcissa's teary eyed gaze look up at her. The woman looked on the verge of an anxiety attack or breaking into tears.

"I need to apologize for what happened to you at Malfoy Manor when my deceased sister did what she did to you. I should have stopped it or at least tried to stop it and I cannot express the shame I feel inside for having not done so." Narcissa replied the tears starting to run down her cheeks and one ran down her nose and dripped off the end of it onto her skirt.

"Nobody deserved what happened to you and it will be something that will haunt me for the rest of my days for being too much of a coward and not helping you and putting a stop to it. I beg for your forgiveness and hope that you will allow me to try and make amends for my mistake." Narcissa added looking at the floor and giving an audible sniff as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes quickly and returned it back to her sleeve and resumed her position.

Harry felt Hermione tense at what Narcissa had said and watched Hermione who was looking at the top of Narcissa's head for a good few moments clearly thinking about Narcissa's words and what she was saying to her. Harry himself was shocked at what the Matriarch of the Malfoy family was doing. He couldn't believe that Lucius Malfoy or Draco would be happy with her for firstly apologizing to a muggleborn, worse still on her knees, head bowed in reverence, pleading for forgiveness.

Hermione looked at the bowed head of the witch in front of her as her words hit her like she'd had a cold bucket of water tipped over her head as her mind was cast back to that day when they had been at Malfoy Manor. She remembered every painful detail of that day in seeing the snatchers chased off by Bellatrix when they had brought about their reward for capturing the three of them.

She remembered Narcissa looking on wide eyed with horror and she quietly said something to her husband that caused him to turn his head sharply to her before making some sort of sneered remark at her and wrenched his arm violently out of Narcissa's grasp. She had seen Narcissa look to Hermione's pleading eyes and she thought she had seen something in her eyes before Narcissa had turned her head to not look at Hermione, as Bellatrix had cooed 'scream for me mudblood'.

Hermione assumed after Narcissa's words that the reason for her turning was to cover her ears from Hermione's screams due to Bellatrix with that sickly laugh had caused a wave of pain to go through Hermione as she had hit her with a cruciatus curse while still a top of her.

Hermione remembered her heart aching wishing that Bellatrix had just killed her so that she wouldn't have to endure the pain or the humiliation of being tortured by her. She remembered the confusion in her heart of wanting to die but at the same time not wanting to give in to try and protect Harry and Ron.

Hermione was a bigger believer in that those who had the power, ability or knowledge to help others should do so, no matter the cost to themselves. Without realizing it Hermione's vine wand was in her hand with a spell glowing at the tip of it. She didn't know what the spell was but all the hurt and humiliation that she had been forced to endure because of Voldemort and his followers' stupid idea of blood supremacy.

The torment and fear that she and the people she cared about had to endure all because of sycophants like the Malfoy's who had followed a mad man who tried to convince the world that the only thing that mattered was who a person's parents were.

The tip of her wand started to pulse and grow in brightness and intensity with the emotional spell wavered on the tip of it as Hermione thought about how she may have lost her parents all because of people like the Malfoys. Hermione was always someone who was willing or at least tried to forgive someone for their indiscretions, but the family this woman represented nearly cost her, her own life and the people she held most dear.

Hermione was just starting to move her hand and she saw Narcissa's head and shoulders slump and her chin touched her chest at the movement of Hermione's wand caught her eye. She seemed to see all the hope fade out of the older witch kneeling in front of her as Narcissa let out a big sigh.

Hermione suddenly felt a hand gently grasp her arm as if afraid to hurt her, and she turned to look at the hand before her eyes followed the arm up to Harry's face, who was looking at her in such a way that made her feel disgusted with herself. He had a pleading sort of expression to his eyes that looked soft and conveyed a message that clearly said that he understood what her mind was thinking about but that her anger was misplaced.

Hermione looked at Harry and then back at Narcissa as she remembered what Harry had told her that this woman had done for him. What she had unknowingly given her. How could she not offer her forgiveness when she had been given such an amazing gift back to Hermione in the form of the man she loved?

Narcissa Malfoy had defied Voldemort, her husband, and her sister in order to protect her son and by extension Harry. She must have believed that Harry was the one who really could put an end to Voldemort. Had they been wrong about her being a supporter of Voldemort? Pansy's letter had said that Narcissa had never taken the dark mark, which she found odd considering her husband and son were arguably the most devoted of Voldemort's followers maybe bar her sister.

Narcissa hadn't taken the mark in amongst all of that. Did that mean that she didn't believe in blood supremacy like the rest of her family? But she had originally been a Black so she must have believed in the supremacist ways of the pureblood society. She saw how tense Narcissa was kneeling and at the angle she was at she reminded Hermione of what Sirius looked like as he was transforming into the animagus form.

Sirius. Sirius was a Black and from a family just like the Malfoy's but he hadn't believed in the pureblood movement. 'What if…. What if Narcissa was tied into her marriage to a blood supremacist but didn't share the same attitude?' Hermione thought to herself her thoughts spinning off in a thousand different directions trying to pull pieces of some mystical puzzle together as she tried to picture what Narcissa's life might be like if she didn't believe in the same ideals as her husband and son.

She'd effectively had been a prisoner in her own home and probably in fear for her life if they found out. Hermione's anger disappeared instantly as that revelation hit her. Narcissa in these last few minutes was not acting like someone who she believed was below her. Hermione decided on one more thing to see whether she had been so, so wrong about Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione knew that Narcissa hadn't done anything directly in Malfoy Manor and hadn't heard any account that she had even been involved in the Battle of Hogwarts. She was shocked that the woman was actually apologizing to her for not doing anything to help her while she was being tortured. Could Hermione find it in her heart to forgive Narcissa? What was it she was meant to be forgiving Narcissa for? Not acting against her psychotic sister or defying her husband and Voldemort to try and rescue Hermione from her turmoil?

Bellatrix was a fanatical follower of Voldemort and had Narcissa tried to intervene Hermione was under no illusions that Bellatrix would have killed anyone and everyone in order to serve Voldemort, including her little sister.

Licking her lips to wet them before Hermione said "Are you sure that you really want to apologize and ask forgiveness from a mudblood?"

Narcissa's head whipped up and her eyes locked onto Hermione's own and Hermione almost took a step back at the cold blazing fury behind Narcissa's gaze. "Don't ever call yourself that!" Narcissa snapped angrily before realizing that what she had said and the tone she had said it might have been taken as a threat. She bowed her head again and continued to look at the floor as if fearing that Hermione might kick her or something.

Hermione looked at Harry to see his handsome face looking as completely stunned as Hermione felt. She thought that Narcissa looked like a broken thing, kneeling there on the floor in front of her. She looked like a beaten woman and Hermione thought that it was actually quite sad to see someone who had seemed so sure of herself, now appeared to be such an empty shell of her former self.

Hermione patted Harry's hand to reassure him that she wasn't going to attack the woman kneeling before her. Hermione slowly kneeled on the floor directly in front of Narcissa and put her wand away before reaching up and resting a hand on Narcissa's shoulder. She felt the older woman instantly tense up as if a jolt of electricity had been sent through her.

She then placed her other hand on Narcissa's other shoulder and looked the older witch dead in the eye when Narcissa cautiously looked up slowly until her eyes were level with Hermione's. Narcissa looked fearful that maybe Hermione was wanting to look her in the eyes before she slapped her or something.

Narcissa didn't know what to expect or what the younger witch was thinking when suddenly she was pulled forward and was embraced by the young muggleborn witch. She felt their bodies press against each other as the girl gave Narcissa the sort of hug she'd not experienced since her wedding day when her own mother had hugged her fiercely while crying before the ceremony.

She'd never had her own son or husband hug her like this young witch was doing and she couldn't help herself but return the hug back. She felt something in her heart like a lock had turned and she was able to use it again. She felt the young witch lean back until their cheeks were pressed together and Hermione Granger whispered "Of course I forgive you. You helped protect and bring back the most important thing in my life, so how could I not?"

Narcissa had then turned her eyes to look at Harry Potter, who was looking at the scene and had what looked to be a happy smile on his face as he caught Narcissa's eye. He nodded and smiled warmly at her and Narcissa couldn't have stopped the chuckle that left her mouth at his actions. At the absurdity of the whole situation and what anyone walking into the room would think.

After what seemed like an age Hermione moved back from the embrace to see a smiling and slightly bewildered Narcissa Malfoy. "You didn't do me any harm. That was all your sister's doing and I can't blame you for the actions of others. How about we take a seat Lady Malfoy?" She asked with a warm smile gesturing to the sofa's. Harry quickly got up and held out a hand to each of them, which they both took and thanked him for as they stood up.

Hermione moved to one of the sofa's and Narcissa moved to another one so that she wasn't impeding on the sofa next to Hermione so that Harry could take a seat, which he did. He sat down next to Hermione but in between them, having gone and closed the vanishing cabinet door after Tengu's warning first.

"Thank you for your forgiveness Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff, it means an awful lot to me and I do appreciate you agreeing to accompany Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw today." Narcissa stated feeling a lot better having been granted forgiveness for her act of cowardice.

"Please call me Hermione. All these titles are a mouthful Lady Malfoy, and I'm positive that Harry here would like to be addressed as such as well." Hermione replied looking to Harry who gave a nod. He was still studying Narcissa and so far, things were not going how he thought they would have gone. "Why does it mean a lot to you that I accompanied Harry here today?" she asked curiously.

"Thank you, Hermione, and please call me Narcissa or Cissa if you feel comfortable enough doing so." Narcissa replied as she took a deep breath to try and collect herself. She fidgeted and shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable under Harry Potter's gaze. "As for why I wanted you here. Well I have heard that you are very rarely not at Harry's side, and I am glad you are here because otherwise I may not have had chance to apologize." Narcissa added sincerely and smiled at Hermione as the latter gave her a small nod and a smile in return.

"I'm sure you are both very curious as to why I wished to meet with you today Harry. I feel so weird calling you Harry. The only time we've actually spoken in a civilized capacity and I wasn't very civilized because I just called you Potter." Narcissa continued looking at the young wizard who had been her son and husband's rivals for so many years.

"I have to admit that I find it odd as I've only ever referred to you as Mrs. Malfoy and all this time I should have been referring to you as Lady Malfoy." Harry said thoughtfully as it was strange referring to her Narcissa or Cissa all of a sudden.

"Well that isn't something that you need to worry about anymore because I am no longer Lady Malfoy." Narcissa responded to the gasps from Hermione and Harry, who were both looking at her wide eyed before looking at each other quickly confused, as if seeking clarification that they had heard her correctly.

"What do you mean? Are you no longer with your husband?" Hermione asked clearly shocked.

"Lucius is dead and that is the reason that I wanted to speak with you today Harry." Narcissa answered looking down to her hands.

"Dead? I thought that he had survived the battle though? I thought Draco, yourself, and your husband all left together after Voldemort and the Death Eaters had come to demand the surrender of Hogwarts." Harry inquired reeling from the news that Lucius Malfoy was dead as Narcissa gave a little shiver at Harry using the dark lord's name.

"Oh we did leave. It was the one time in their lives that both Lucius and Draco listened to me or maybe it was the shock of seeing that you were alive." Narcissa explained as the two teens looked at her expectantly to continue. "You see my husband didn't die from the battle. His wand had been shattered when the Dark Lord borrowed it to try and kill you when you were being moved to a safe house.

He didn't have a wand when we were made to go to Hogwarts for the battle. Draco had borrowed my wand because you had taken his from him and then defeated the Dark Lord with it. As a result Lucius and I weren't involved in the fighting and as soon as you had confirmed to me that my son was alive I went to find him and then apparated the three of us out of there."

"But I don't understand if he wasn't injured in the battle how did he die?" Hermione asked.

"He was poisoned while we were staying at our holiday cottage in Windermere. I say our, but it is no longer mine in anyway shape or form as I'm no longer part of the Malfoy family." Narcissa replied with a strange bitter smile on her face.

"Poisoned? Do you know who poisoned him?" Harry asked gob smacked when he saw Narcissa nod, "Who was it?" he asked eagerly.

"Draco." Narcissa replied looking at them both as their mouths dropped open.

"Draco! But he couldn't have killed his father as he completely idolized the man." Harry argued, reeling from what she was saying to them.

"I think it best if I explain to you what happened in detail after the battle and myself, Draco, and Lucius fleeing to Windermere." Narcissa then explained to them what had happened with herself and Draco on the day he had cast her out of the family and what he had done to her and Lucius. She had broken down several times and Harry was thankful that Hermione was there because she did an amazing job in comforting the older witch, while looking to Harry and reassuring Narcissa that everything was going to be ok.

Narcissa had shown immense courage in telling them what had happened to her and Harry had begun angrily pacing the office back and forth as the story unfolded. Narcissa and Hermione had both noticed his magic almost crackling off him as well as the physical signs and outburst from Harry that he was fuming. "We have to go to the ministry and tell them what has happened to you Narcissa." Harry stated firmly while looking at the older witch whose eyes were slightly puffy from the amount of crying that she had been doing.

"I can't go to the ministry Harry. They wouldn't believe me and, even if they did, it would be my word against Draco's." Narcissa argued while dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"How about if you showed them your memories of what he did and told you? Then they'd lock him up which is the very least that he deserves." Harry argued finding that his fists had clenched so firmly that his knuckles were white and he opened his hands and shook them to try and relieve the tension in them.

"The memories would be inadmissible Harry. You know better than anyone that memories can be tampered with to show what we want them to show." Hermione explained as Narcissa looked between the two of them wondering what they were referring to.

"Alright what if they gave Narcissa veritaserum in front of the aurors or even better give him it to take it so that we can get him to admit the truth then?" Harry pressed on regardless of Narcissa shaking her head.

"It's not as easy to get a trial and have veritaserum, and there is a very real chance that I won't even be able to get a trial." Narcissa answered with a sniff.

"Of course you can get a trial. You were assaulted and abused by your son. If that isn't something that can get a trial before the Wizengamot then what is?" Hermione argued as Narcissa started shaking her head vigorously.

"No, it's not that easy. Draco is now a noble lord of an ancient and noble family and I'm now a nobody. I don't even have a family anymore since he cast me out. I'm sorry I didn't have the nerve to tell you when you both started addressing me as Lady Malfoy. I'm not Lady Malfoy anymore. I'm just Narcissa. I've no surname anymore, I'm nothing." Narcissa replied, crying again as Harry stopped pacing at the remark of Narcissa having no family name.

"How are you not a Black again if that was your maiden name?" Harry asked her and moving to sit on the coffee table so that he was sat close to and directly in front of Narcissa who had Hermione soothingly rubbing her back.

"I married out of the Black family when I became a Malfoy." Narcissa replied.

"I know that but now that you aren't a Malfoy why aren't you a Black automatically as you were one before?" Harry asked her as Hermione nodded also confused.

"I told you I married out of the Black family." Narcissa responded simply with a dejected shrug of her shoulders as she looked up as Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. "Sorry, of course you were both raised by muggles. You see, when a pureblood witch marries into a family then the wizard's family pay a dowry, effectively buying the daughter or more like rewarding the witch's family for raising an acceptable bride." Narcissa explained as Hermione made a sound a lot like a plunger being dunked under water.

"What! That's completely repulsive and nefarious, especially considering that betrothal contracts and arrange marriages and heads of families can use their daughters like bargaining chips as part of a business deal. It's no better than slavery." Hermione exclaimed.

"Well that is what happened with me anyway. We had an arranged marriage set-up by mine and Lucius' parents. My father and Lucius didn't love me and certainly didn't want to get married to me at all. He agreed to the betrothal to make his father happy, because it was a good political match and also because Lucius' father had agreed to pay a handsome amount as a dowry for my hand and laced the agreement with the agreeance of compulsion charms.

You see Bellatrix, being the eldest, got married first into the Lestrange family. Rodolphus was a friend of the dark lord at Hogwarts apparently and my father thought that this would place him well in dealing with the families that shared the dark lord's ideology.

Andromeda was meant to have an arranged marriage to a light supporting family so that my father could keep one foot in the light purebloods families camp, but she wisely did a flit and got married to a wizard who she actually loved. My father was doubly furious since he was a muggleborn as well.

The Malfoy family had always publicly presented themselves as a grey family and my father wanted me to marry Lucius so that he'd have a daughter in the light, dark and neutral camps. He wanted it all so that he could exploit them all and make a tidy profit on any business dealings he did with them. Due to Andromeda ruining his plan, he agreed to the compulsion charms clause in the betrothal contract effectively making it impossible for me not to go ahead with the ceremony.

He was punishing me for Andromeda's defiance and wanted to make sure that I couldn't do the same and he signed the agreement before I'd even sat my NEWT's at Hogwarts." Narcissa explained.

"So what you're saying is that because the Malfoy family paid a dowry for you that you what? Stopped being Black family property?" Harry asked disgustedly trying to wrap his head around this. Neville had skimmed over dowry payments when he had gone to Neville's house. Nev had just said that unless he married a pureblood witch it wouldn't be necessary and even then it might not be since it was an old custom. He had said that Harry was loaded so he didn't need to worry about that until he got married anyway.

"Correct, they effectively bought me off my father and so therefore I ceased being a Black in all but blood. That's why I'm most likely still on that horrible family tree that Aunt Walburga had painted at her house, although I can't really remember a lot about the house. I can't even remember the name of it." Narcissa said trying to think about where she used to spend her summer holidays when her mother and father went travelling.

"So you're not part of any magical family. I don't see why that's so bad?" Hermione asked genuinely.

Narcissa let out a humorless laugh, "Well as a muggleborn you are freer than you think you are in Magical Britain. Unlike a pureblood witch, you aren't obligated to represent a family line and you can do whatever you wish as a job, marry whoever you want, and can do whatever you wish to do with your life and your life is your own." Narcissa replied somewhat bitterly.

"I would have though given the way the magical world is that as a pureblood you'd get so much more freedom to do whatever you wanted. For example, there's never been a muggleborn minister for magic and very rarely have any of the top jobs in the ministry been given to anyone not of "pureblood"" Hermione retorted, the words tasting bitter in her mouth.

"That's very true, although I firmly believe that you are most likely the first person who is going to change all that from what I have heard around the dinner table over the last seven years." Narcissa replied giving Hermione a weak smile.

"I don't know about that as I'm still a muggleborn and…" Hermione started to explain before Narcissa cut her off.

"A muggleborn you may be Hermione but you are a Magical Lady now and heir to the Dumbledore and Hufflepuff lines. You've received an immense amount of influence and power in our world that I don't think that you truly appreciate or can fathom yet. I don't mean for that to sound like an insult but I mean the both of you are now massively important key political figures. You're going to be a huge influence on how things are in magical Britain and I am sure it will be for the betterment of our society" Narcissa said to the two teens.

"So, is that why you wanted to meet with me? Some sort of power move to try and align yourself with someone with influence again?" Harry asked, a little disappointed as he had been horrified at what Narcissa had been through and had been more than pleasantly surprised with the behavior and things that Narcissa had been saying up to now and the way she was treating Hermione especially. Sadly, it seemed like her actions might now be some sort of power play by the older witch for political reasons.

Narcissa was horrified with herself. This was not the reason she wanted to meet with Harry and reflecting back on the conversation to this point could see how he had made that connection so quickly. "I swear to you that wasn't the reason that I wanted to meet with you Harry. I'm sorry if that gave that impression as that was not my intention." Narcissa said a little panicky.

"If not that then why did you want to meet with me?" he asked before continuing, "I'm sorry if I sound harsh Narcissa, but you've got to understand that until the Battle of Hogwarts, you were the mother of the person who hated me more than anything in the world. Well the second person obviously since Voldemort didn't have any fondness for me.

Can you understand why I find it a little hard to trust you when you've been married to a man who hates me and wanted me dead and a son who hated me and who I always felt wouldn't be sad if I was dead?" Harry asked almost apologetically.

"Oh, course I can understand that you find it hard to trust me. You've never had reason to trust me before what with my ex-husband and my ex-son and their behavior towards you. I haven't shared their opinion of you or ever done something to try and put you in harm's way. Although, like with Hermione here, I must beg your forgiveness for not freeing you from your imprisonment at the Manor when those snatchers brought you to the house.

I know how jealous and spiteful Draco was of you, for you were everything he wanted and aspired to be. Powerful, famous, popular, revered, and most of all respected. These are the things that Draco always wanted to be and demanded people gave him. Unlike yourself, he never seemed to learn the lesson that respect needs to be earned rather than demanded, much in the same way as trust.

Draco spent a lot of his time saying that you were an over trusting fool and were only able to survive off the back of other people's greatness." Narcissa explained rolling her eyes dramatically, "He never seemed to grasp the reality that it was you that managed to accomplish all the things you are rumored to have done.

I didn't really want to bring it up because I don't want you to think that I'm trying to make out you owe me something because you don't. I told the dark lord that you were dead mainly because I wanted to make sure that my son was alive and well, and get him out of danger. I also lied to him because I believed that you were the one person who would be able to defeat him. I mean I'd just seen you take a killing curse with my own eyes and there you were alive."

"Well I've always had help from my friends and the people I care about and love." Harry replied looking at Hermione fondly as he reached across without thinking and patted her hand affectionately before interlacing his fingers with Hermione's as he turned back to Narcissa, their hands still intertwined. "Plus there were circumstances surrounding me and Voldemort that helped with that killing curse. In time I will hopefully be able to tell you about it."

Hermione looked at their hands and gave a little smile to herself at Harry's show of affection and that he hadn't removed his hand. She turned to look at him but not before Narcissa had clocked the smile and couldn't help but smile at her before turning back to Harry.

"Be that as it may, you were the one to slay Slytherin's beast in the Chamber of Secrets. You fought off the dementor's and saved your and dear Sirius' souls. You defeated the dark lord on many occasions before doing so permanently.

You've earned the gratitude and respect of the wizarding world, even with my late husband's, the Daily Prophet's and the ministry's efforts to have you discredited and vilified. As for the reason I wanted to meet with you today…. well as ludicrous as it might seem to you in this moment and with our past. Plus having told you what I've told you today ….. I just want... I just want to have family again." Narcissa explained sadly.

"You want to have babies you mean?" Harry asked confused as to why she would be discussing that with him.

"I don't know…. Maybe one day, I had not really thought about that." Narcissa replied thinking about whether she could have children again even if she wanted to.

"So what are you expecting of me because I'm certainly not ready to be a father yet." Harry said, which caused Narcissa to let out a light tittering laugh at Harry's comments and cause a genuine smile to cross her face.

"Well a handsome man you might be Harry, but no that wasn't what I was meaning." Narcissa answered seriously, worry twisting her insides as she didn't know whether he was intentionally dragging this out to make her squirm or whether he genuinely didn't get what she meant. "No, what I mean is that I've lost a son who is now dead to me after what he had done to me and I to him. I've lost a husband who I was unhappy with granted but by being married provided me with a certain level of security and protection by stopping me from being isolated to the rest of our world.

I lost everything from being married to Lucius and being kept in an environment where I was treated as nothing more than a maid, plaything, and trophy. I lost my oldest sister to madness and her dark lord and I lost my other sister to a man she loves and who I wasn't allowed to keep in contact with because Lucius didn't want our family associating with muggleborns.

I lost the last of my dignity and pride when Draco ripped open my clothes and knocked me out and portkeyed me into the middle of Diagon Alley battered and bruised and left to the prey of anyone who found me. If it wasn't for the kindness of two witches who took me to St. Mungo's and paid for my treatment I might have died on the cobbles in Diagon Alley.

I've lost my future in a world that I thought I was respected in and now with no family name. I'm disgraced and will have difficulty finding employment over anything other than a street cleaner or some other menial task, because despite what you might think having the right family name, however wrong it may be gives you a better chance in life. I'll be viewed in magical society as the lowest of the low, a disgraced pureblood who is nothing more than a pauper.

I lost my wand, I haven't two sickles to rub together, I've had to have one of my friends pay to clothe me and I've had to rely on the kindness of her daughter to write to you on my behalf just to even get the chance for me to meet with you and ask for help." Narcissa explained her voice getting quicker and the quicker she spoke, the more she felt like the breath was being squeezed out of her lungs as her anxiety and stress levels spiked.

"So, what exactly is it that you want from me Narcissa?" Harry asked again softly. He could see that the older witch was clearly going mad with worry and dismay.

Narcissa took a deep breath and decided that she just needed to ask him, "I want… No sorry, I'd like for you to consider allowing me to be Narcissa Black again. You're the Lord Black and only you can accept people into the family. I'd like you to consider giving me the chance to be family to you. I'm not a perfect person by any stretch of the imagination, and I have my flaws like the next person. Pansy seemed to think that we could benefit from being involved to some degree in the other's life. I'd like to see whether you'd be prepared to help me and then let me help you."

Harry thought about everything that Narcissa was saying and he was still reeling from what Draco had physically done to the woman who had given birth to him and raised him. He remembered the time that he had asked Draco whether his mother had always walked around with that look of disgust on her face or whether that was because she had been with Draco.

The blonde haired boy had then pulled his wand ready to curse Harry for insulting his mother then. How had he gone from defending his mother's honor to physically assaulting and almost killing his mother? How was his hate for Harry so absolute that he would do that to the woman who raised him and loved him enough to defy Voldemort in order to try and protect him?

Harry was absolutely astounded that Draco would push away someone who was that capable of love to such a degree that they would risk their life for him That was what his mother had done for him when he just a boy all those years ago in Godric's Hollow, when she had stepped in front of Voldemort's wand and from what Narcissa said it was the same as what she would have done for Draco.

Harry would have given almost anything in the world to have his mother back just for a day so that he could tell her how sorry he was for her dying for him. He'd happily give away all the fame, the awkward reverence he received from strangers, and everything he owned just for the chance to tell his parents how much he loved them. He didn't understand how an individual would push away one of the only people who loved you unconditionally and all for the hate of someone else.

"Narcissa, would you mind if I stepped outside to talk to Hermione a moment about this?" He asked seeing the panic rise in her eyes and she nodded stiffly before giving a few sniffs. Her eyes started leaking and she swiped her tears away quickly as if trying to prove to him that she was strong enough to take whatever he had decided.

Harry and Hermione stood and Hermione patted Narcissa on the shoulder trying to give the older witch some semblance of reassurance as she followed Harry to the door leading out of the office that Harry had held open for her and gone through already.

"It will be alright Narcissa. We'll be back in a minute ok, don't worry." Hermione reassured kindly as she closed the door she heard a heaving sob come from Narcissa as the walls seemed to come down again and the older witch started to cry.

Hermione looked at the closed door for a few moments and thought about the poor witch inside the office who was rolling the dice and praying on Harry's mercy to try and have the opportunity to rebuild her life. Hermione turned and looked for Harry seeing him stood on the far side of the corridor in front of a large window that had the sun streaming in blanketing him in its light.

His arms were crossed over his chest with the fist of one hand held to his mouth, his brow furrowed deep in thought. She watched him for a few moments as she knew he was trying to organize his thoughts on what he had just heard from Narcissa.

Not just the request for help but the abuse that she had suffered at the result of Draco seriously hurting her. It made Hermione sick to the stomach that Draco Malfoy could do something like that to another human being, let alone his own mother.

She thought about how Narcissa seemed to cherish her family and seemed to only care about her family first and foremost as any mother should do. She had been stripped of everything that she had held dear and how the woman must be feeling she could not even truly fathom. Hermione had so many questions she would like to ask Narcissa, but the only way she or Harry would ever get the answers depended on whether Harry would allow her back into the Black family otherwise they'd most likely never see her again.

She moved up to Harry's side and stood quietly watching him think and process what he had heard. She decided that she wouldn't interrupt him until he was ready to speak. She slipped her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know she was there when he needed her. They stood there like that for a while the minutes stretching on before Harry suddenly turned to Hermione and asked, "So what do you think?"

He looked to Hermione who could see the internal battle going on with Harry as he tried to understand all of this. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and leaned into him and whispered quietly in his ear "That maybe Pansy is right. Maybe you and Narcissa can be something that the other needs."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"I think that you might be able to give each other something that you both desperately want and if you give it a chance, it might weirdly work out to be a beautiful thing out of an ugly and horrible situation. I know that no one will ever replace your parents and I'm not saying that anyone ever should. I know Sirius and Remus meant the world to you, but they were unable to provide you something that I know that you've craved all your life." Hermione replied softly.

"And what's that?" Harry asked fearing he already knew the answer to his question.

"A mother's love." Hermione answered softly as she saw Harry shift awkwardly a little at her statement as if he'd been struck by her words. "I'm not going to say that she is going to ever replace your mum Harry. I would never even dream of saying that, but I see the way you look at me when I'm with my mum and dad and you see how they are with me.

I know that you've only really ever had that paternal feeling with Sirius. I think with Sirius though that you were both more like brothers or Uncle and Nephew and while I know my mum and dad would treat you like their own son, I think…." Hermione said before stopping herself wondering whether she was pushing this onto Harry as she didn't really want to have him feeling like he was feeling trapped.

"Come on Hermione I'm not going to get angry at you for saying what you think or feel. You know me better than anyone, even better than I know myself most of the time. So please what is it you think? I want to know." Harry asked squeezing her hand again.

Hermione took a breath and turned to him looked at Harry square in the eye and tried to convey that she really meant what she was going to say. "I think that this might be the best chance you're ever going to have to having a mother figure in your life that could just be for you. Narcissa has effectively been disowned by the child that she loved and gave birth to and you can see as clear as day that it's broken her heart.

Sirius was the only person you never had to share with anyone. He was your godfather and yours alone, and because of that you put trust in him and allowed Sirius in and opened up to him more so than you've done to possibly anyone, even me. He told me when I spoke with him before fifth year that he had been so worried about you during the tournament. He told that you had admitted to him that you were scared before the first task and that was something that you never said to me.

I know you really care about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and that you'd do absolutely anything for them. As much as you love them and they love you, they will always be Ron's mum and dad in your eyes and the same would be true with my mum and dad or whoever you end up married to." Hermione answered, the last having to look away from him as her stomach felt like it was shriveling up around a cannonball inside her.

"How do you always seem to know so much about me when I guard these things inside and don't even talk about them?" Harry inquired looking out of the window as he felt Hermione step in front of him and place her hand onto his chest.

"Because I know your heart Harry. I know that anyone whose lives you touch can't help but love you, and I know that you deep down want to feel loved in return, although you never ask for it." she replied simply and gently pulled him into a hug, which he stepped into gladly, amazed at how special a person she was for being able to recognize things in him without him ever making comment to them.

"But Narcissa didn't give birth to me and she, no matter what Draco says, is his mother. Whether he's disowned her or whatever doesn't change the fact that she gave birth to him and raised him and is his mother by blood." Harry argued as he stepped back out of Hermione's embrace and met Hermione's kind brown eyes as she nodded to what he was saying.

"Yet he chose to give her up. He decided to give away a person who loved him enough to defy Voldemort to try and protect him. He is a fool and is giving up something special, so why shouldn't you be the benefactor from his foolishness? You deserve all the love and happiness in the world Harry, after everything you've been through. I know you and I know that you want nothing more than a big family to love you and for you to be able to give your love back to them.

I'm not saying Narcissa is going to any sort of replacement for your mum, or that you should even talk to her about it, or that you'll even develop enough feelings to care about each other that strongly but what if you both do? I just think you should give her the chance to try and be part of your life as she will be able to help you in ways that other people can't. I don't just mean with magical pureblood society or any of that rubbish.

I mean she seems to want to have a family just as much as you do and I think if you give each other the chance then something really great could come out of this… For both of you." Hermione explained as Harry's eyes watered threatening to cry and she enveloped him in her embrace again as he let out a sigh.

Harry had never admitted how much he hated not having his parents in his life or how jealous he had been of Ron and Hermione that they both had theirs. Hermione, unsurprisingly, had known him better than he would ever have thought possible. He didn't know why he was always so surprised about how incredible Hermione was and how special she made him feel.

"What happens if after everything she decides to forgive Draco and he welcomes her back into the Malfoy family and she leaves me? I'll have tortured myself by potentially having something that I've never had before and then I'd have to give it up." he inquired softly into her ear.

"Well then you'll be back to having me and the Weasley's and my parents, Beatrice and Paul as your family again and I'm not going anywhere... Ever." Hermione whispered back as she felt Harry hug her closer, their bodies pressed against each other and Hermione gently stroked the hair on the bottom of his neck.

The two teens just seemed to hold each other, happy and comfortable in each other's embrace until after a few minutes Harry started chuckling, and Hermione enjoyed the sensation as it sent tingles through her breasts as his chest rubbed up and down on hers. "I'm so happy that you feel like that because I don't think I'd ever want to not be able to get these hugs from you." He said grinning as they started disentangling themselves from each other.

"Do you know what you want to do? We can always say to her that you need more time to think about it." Hermione inquired, searching his face to try and see what he had decided.

"No. I know what to do and thank you. You really are brilliant you know. You always seem to help me see what I needed to see. You're right of course and I think I need to help her put her life back on track and I've got to try and I want to try and make it better." Harry answered determinedly. "Come on let's go." He added still holding on to her hand and moving so quickly to the door that Hermione had to run a couple of steps to catch up with him and he stopped when he got to the door and he pulled it open.

They entered the room and saw Narcissa was pacing the room like a ball of nervous energy and her head snapped up at hearing the door open and she stared doe eyed with more than a little terror on her face. She stopped her pacing as Harry and Hermione entered the room proper.

Narcissa looked to Hermione as if trying to gauge from her what Harry's thoughts were as his face was giving nothing away. She looked almost pleadingly at Hermione who just gave her a one shouldered shrug. Narcissa couldn't read what that shrug meant. Was it good news? Was it bad news? Was she saying she didn't know what hand the fates had cast? What?!

Hermione placed her arm on Harry's and leaned up and whispered in his ear and he gave a stiff nod in agreeance, though not taking his eyes off Narcissa causing the older witch to fidget uncomfortably. Hermione moved away from the older witch and sat down on the sofa she had previously occupied with Harry.

Harry looked at Narcissa for a few minutes eying the older witch with a mixture of curiosity and reverence. She was his school yard rival's mother and this could all be some sort of elaborate ploy from the Malfoy family to do something to him. However, this thought didn't seem to grow in him after what Narcissa had said Draco had done to her. He didn't believe that she was lying. In his heart he knew she had told him the truth.

She seemed to want to have a family again desperately, which was something that Harry had yearned for since he was old enough to understand what the Dursley's had called him and old enough to register the pain when he was beaten. He'd been given a taste of what a family life could be like and what it was like to have an Uncle or surrogate father in Remus and Sirius, so he knew what kind of father he wanted to be when he had children because he had experienced what he had with Sirius even for the short time they had had each other.

He'd also learned a great deal about being a father from Mr. Weasley and what having a mother could be like from Mrs. Weasley. Even though Mrs. Weasley considered him as good as a son, Hermione had been right that she would always be Ron's mum first and foremost in his mind. Why couldn't he be selfish to want someone to be a mother figure in his own life to him?

He loved Mrs. Weasley but he did find her smothering at times and that she still treated them all like they eleven years old, even though they were all adults. He wanted to experience for himself whether the things he'd seen from Mrs. Weasley, like when she had wanted to give Bill a haircut even though he was old enough to be getting married or telling Charlie that he needed to settle down even though he didn't want to was something all mothers did or whether it was just Mrs. Weasley.

Should he give her the chance at a forming a new family with him? Should he allow himself the chance of starting a family for himself now? In his heart the answer was yes. He deserved a chance at having a family and even if it didn't work out between him and Narcissa for whatever reason then at least he had given them both the chance and he would have no regrets for following his heart.

Narcissa started to say something at the same time as Harry and then the both stopped to let the other talk with a gesture towards each other. They had laughed because they had then both started trying to talk again at the same time again. It wasn't really that funny but it seemed to ease the tension between them both.

"Please, you go first." Narcissa said getting a nod from Harry.

"Thanks. Well I have made a decision." Harry stated feeling rather pompous and puffed up as he said it and he saw Narcissa tense up. "However, before I can give you a definitive answer, I have certain conditions that I'm afraid aren't negotiable if you really want to return to the Black family." Harry added seeing the tension seem to build in Narcissa.

"The first condition is that we need to figure out a way together for me to earn your trust and for you to earn mine. I can only think of a few ways to do that, so I think first and foremost that the easiest way to start that process is by talking to each other and spending time together. I was going to say that I didn't want you using terms such as mudblood or trying to push pureblood agendas onto people, but after what I heard you say to Hermione I don't think that's going to be a problem or at least I don't think it will if you genuinely meant what you said to her.

I don't know what you're plans are for your immediate future, but I would like rather than you having to come back and forth that I'd very much like for you to stay in Japan for a while in order for us to get to know each other better when I'm not at school." Harry explained looking to Hermione to see if she approved of the idea and she returned an enthusiastic nod at his suggestion and Harry, to his surprise, saw Narcissa nod quite eagerly to that suggestion.

"The second condition is that I do not want you to have any contact with Draco for the foreseeable future. I can't help to protect you from him or whatever back lash you might get from him when he finds out that you are a Black again, while I'm here in Japan. I still think that we need to go to the Ministry with what you know about him killing Lucius, but for the time being I'll let you decide when we act on that. That's part of the reason I would like you to remain here for a while so that we can figure these things out between the three of us." Harry said listing his conditions.

"The three of us?" Narcissa asked in alarm, "I don't want to see him again even with you there Mr. Potter."

"I'm not talking about Draco. I'm talking about you, me, and Hermione figuring these things out." Harry said.

"Me?" Hermione asked surprise evident in her voice. "You want me involved in this?"

Harry nodded as Narcissa looked between the two, "Of course I do, you're my family Hermione like you've just said. You're not just my friend, you're like my right hand and the good things that have come into my life have been off the back of you and you're help. Something this important, I couldn't do it without the person whose the most important in the world to me and I want to make sure I do it right." Harry replied turning back to Narcissa whose eyes bugged out a little at the statement Harry had just made so casually to the young witch.

Hermione felt her heart soar at what Harry had just said about her being the most important person in the world to him. Ron hadn't even told her that he loved her or even fancied her. In fact Ron hadn't really said anything about how he felt towards her and just wanted to snog all the time. They hadn't even really discussed them entering into a relationship it just sort of happened that they had shared that kiss during the battle and then neither of them had mentioned anything about it. They'd just sort of drifted into a relationship.

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest like a jackhammer and she couldn't believe that Harry had said something so monumental as if it was nothing bigger than ordering dinner or ordering something to drink. He didn't really know how much hearing that meant to her.

"Well I have no intentions of seeing Draco again. I loved my son but after what he did me, I….." Narcissa said shaking her head trying to unjumble her thoughts but couldn't find the words to express how something that she'd held onto for eighteen years, had been destroyed in a single morning. She looked up to Harry trying to search his face to see if he understood.

"I promise that I won't let him hurt you again regardless of whether you are prepared to meet these conditions." Harry said seeing Narcissa's eyes well up again he thought he had upset her, which wasn't his intentions but felt he should press on as he didn't really know how to handle her being upset or how she would react to his clumsy attempts to comfort her.

"So um… the third thing is that I'd want you to restore the house that Sirius grew up in, into something that would be suitable for a family as it looks really dark and dingy in there, and it isn't a really nice place to live. We've got rid of all the dark artifacts in there and we gave it a clean once but Kreacher was living in that house by himself for years and kind of lost the pl..." Harry said before a thought hit him that caused him to gasp in shock.

"Holy shit I can't believe I'm such an idiot. KREACHER!" Harry shouted the last hoping for that telltale resounding crack to split the room. Nothing happened.

"KREACHER" Harry shouted somewhat desperately, but again nothing happened. He felt hollow inside as he knew that the only way a house elf wouldn't appear when their master called them was if they were dead. This was the second elf who had died in order to protect Harry and it made him feel horrible. Kreacher hadn't liked Harry until Harry had given him Regulus' locket and when Kreacher had calmed down after that he had become a great elf and had really looked after Harry, Ron and Hermione as they had planned the ministry raid to try and get the real locket of Umbridge.

He remembered the house elves storming out of the kitchens with Kreacher giving his battle cry calling them to fight in Harry's name before throwing himself into the fray.

"I guess we've lost Kreacher then." Harry said sadly as Hermione looked at him and gave him a sad nod.

"Are you sure that you want me to make changes at Sirius' house? Well you're house I mean as it's his house and you'll have memories of him there the way it is." Narcissa asked thinking about the house she had gone to during summer holidays and remembering the pranks Sirius used to play on Bellatrix, Andromeda, and herself a lot of the time with the support of Regulus. As hard as she might, she could remember the things that happened there and the people but she couldn't remember where the house was or what it looked like for the life of her and she supposed that some form of fidelius charm must still be in place.

"That house was like a prison for Sirius when he was growing up and when he escaped from Azkaban. I know that he would love nothing more than to tear the place down brick by brick. I don't want to do that though, as that's where a lot of my memories of Sirius are, but I'd like to make it into a proper home again.

Plus unless you're wanting to get a job it will give you something to do and occupy your time. If you don't want to do it then…." Harry started to replied before Narcissa cut him off.

"No I'd love to do it. I've always enjoyed decorating and shopping. What woman doesn't love a good shopping trip?" Narcissa joked, the first genuine smile hit her face that day and Harry couldn't help how it made her look younger, happier.

"Great because that is an important part into the next condition that I have. Part of the reason that I want that house to be safe is because I want my Godson to be able to play and have fun in a safe environment. That would mean that you are going to have to reconcile with Andromeda. I have every intention of inviting Andromeda back into the Black family as well because I think she will want her family. She's lost her husband and daughter in that stupid war.

The way I see it is that Teddy would like benefit from having more than just his Grandmother in his life and I think having his Great Aunt Narcissa and me there could be a good thing for him." Harry said with a shrug.

"Do you really mean it? I'll really be able to try and rekindle my relationship with Dromeda? Do you even think she will want to speak with me again after I basically ignored her and wrote her out of my life when she was cast out the family? I tried to write to her a few times but Lucius… " Narcissa asked the desperation clear in her voice until she stopped herself.

"We can only ask her and try to repair whatever damage is there." Harry explained with a shrug, "I think after what you've both been through that having a sister to support you both could be a good thing to come out of a horrible tragedy. I want to help with that as I always imagined that having a sister or a brother would be a nice thing after seeing Ron with his family and I'd like us to try and be family even if were not related by blood."

"We are related by blood though. Distantly I admit but we are related by the Black family blood." Narcissa said, "You see your Grandmother Dorea Potter, but before she was married she was the sister of my Grandfather Pollux Black. So technically we are related through our grandparents."

"What really?" Harry asked shocked getting an eager nod from Narcissa. "So, I'm actually related to Draco?" Harry added in disgust.

"I'm afraid so, even more distantly than we are, which goes to show you how pureblood families really did keep their relations mixed in with other old and established families. I once heard a muggle saying that goes something about being able to choose your friends, but not your family or something that I feel would adequately explain it." Narcissa said.

"Well actually we can. Narcissa and if you are agreeable to the conditions we've just discussed then I'd like to officially welcome you back into the Black Family." Harry said to Narcissa, who looked at a beaming Hermione to see if Harry was joking and got a reassuring and enthusiastic nod from Hermione to confirm that Harry was in fact telling the truth.

Narcissa suddenly rushed Harry and crushed him in a hug that Hermione would have been proud of, and hugged him so fiercely that he wouldn't be surprised if one of his rib's had cracked. Harry was a bit unsure of what to do and he spied a beaming Hermione stand up and imitate for Harry to hug her back.

Harry wasn't sure but tentatively gave Narcissa a hug back who made him jump as she let a strange sort of strangled laugh and he felt her shaking slightly against him and heard a sniffing next to him. "Are you ok?" he whispered quietly wondering why she was upset.

Narcissa disengaged the hug and Harry saw that she was a few inches shorter than him and about an inch taller than Hermione. He saw a smile on her face and two tears rolling down her cheeks. "Happy tears." She said back to him as she swiped them away and shook her hair out as if to compose herself.

The door to the office clicked open as Tengu entered apologizing for the interruption and Hermione approached them both and put her hand on Narcissa's shoulder, who seemed to suddenly remember Hermione was there as Hermione offered her congratulations to Narcissa.

Harry went across to Tengu to start discussing the things that needed to be done to make Narcissa a Black again in the eyes of the laws for both goblin and Wizard. Tengu nodded along listening to Harry explain what had been discussed and agreed since Tengu had stepped out of the room. Tengu led Harry back to the seating area as a Gringotts briefcase suddenly appeared on the desk, which Tengu immediately opened and started pulling out parchment and folders. He wrote a quick note to Bogrod the Black account manager asking him to speak with him at the first opportunity he had.

Narcissa turned on her heel and enveloped Hermione in a similarly crushing hug that made Hermione take a half step back with the impact and her eyes bug out a little. She would never have predicted that she'd be getting that from Narcissa Malfoy, or should she say Narcissa Black, that morning when she had woken up. Hermione laughed softly along with Narcissa as the older witch whispered "Thank you for whatever you said to him Hermione. I owe you more than I can possibly ever repay you."

"I didn't really do anything. He decided on his own. All Harry has ever wanted in his life is his family. He's giving you his trust and an opportunity. He's the most incredible person and I really care about him. Knowing Harry and how special he is, he will do everything he can to try and make sure you're happy. The only family he's ever known was Sirius and Remus Lupin and they were both snatched away from him.

He doesn't know how he's meant to be with you, and he might be a little over protective, and maybe overly enthusiastic. Just remember that he has a big heart and a lot of love to give. You've just been given the most precious of gifts Narcissa, please don't make him regret giving you the chance to be part of his life. Don't betray his trust, don't hurt him, look after him, and support him. Fail him or betray him and you'll have me to answer to." Hermione replied as she leaned back until both women were holding each other by the elbows.

Narcissa saw that while Hermione's tone may have been friendly enough, her face and her eyes showed that Hermione meant ever word that she said. Narcissa nodded her head that she understood.

"I can see how much you love him Hermione, and I won't do anything to hurt him. I promise you. I've got a chance to have a family again and have possibly have my sister back as well as her grandson into my life. Why would I put anything to risk a chance at some happiness in my life for a change? I'll even swear and unbreakable vow to you right now to show that I mean it." Narcissa said urgently although she went to her wrist again and remembered she had no wand. "I'll need you to cast the spell as I haven't a wand. I leant it to Draco when the dark lord sent him back into school and he never gave it me back. He said that I wouldn't need it and he had need of it."

"I don't need an unbreakable vow Narcissa." Hermione replied casting a glance over to Harry to see him sat talking and gesticulating excitedly with Tengu going through paperwork and signing his name on piece after piece of parchment that Tengu was putting in front of him. He felt her watching him and stopped signing the parchment as he looked up with the biggest smile on his face and his eyes seemed to sparkle as they stared at each other.

Hermione returned the smile as he turned back to the paperwork as Tengu had tapped him on the arm to bring his attention back to what he was meant to be doing. She nodded her head towards him. "You see that look on his face Narcissa. Do you see how happy he is? I don't need a vow from you, just a promise that you'll do everything you can to try and keep him feeling like that." she explained quietly as she felt Narcissa move next to her and put her arm tentatively around Hermione's shoulder and give her a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise I will Hermione. He's given me the opportunity at a better life and with better people in it." Narcissa replied, her eyes misting up again.

"Good that's all I ask. As for a new wand, I know where you can get a good wand around here." Hermione said.

"I… I…. um…. Haven't got the money to buy a wand and I don't want the first thing I do as being part of the Black family again is to start begging for more help from him to get me a wand like a child." Narcissa replied, seeming to deflate a little.

"I'll pay for you to get a wand if Harry doesn't insist when we tell him." Hermione argued still unable to take her eyes from Harry who was laughing at something Tengu had said that warmed Hermione's heart like the first rays of sunshine on a winters morning.

"I didn't mean that I wanted you to pay for it Hermione. I can sort myself out a job or something and then I can get a loan and pay that back when I earn my first wage. It will be nice to have a job. I've never had one before." Narcissa said as Hermione started waving her argument down.

"Really don't worry about it, I don't mind paying for it. Besides how are you meant to protect the most important person in my life if you've not got a wand?" Hermione asked as she turned to Narcissa, unsurprised that she had never had to work. Lucius Malfoy wouldn't want his perfect trophy wife doing something as menial as earning a living.

"Have you told him that you're in love with him?" Narcissa asked quietly seeing the younger witch look dejected and sadly shake her head.

"No, I haven't and I'm so scared of messing everything up if I tell him how I really feel about him." Hermione answered quietly.

"What's to mess up? You love him and he clearly loves you. Even a blind woman can see how much you care about the other just by the way you talk to and about each other." Narcissa replied studying the younger woman, wishing that she had been able to experience what the two former Gryffindors felt for each other.

"It's complicated." Hermione replied with a distant look about her as she stared at the carpet. "I've started something and it feels like it's spinning out of control more than I ever anticipated it could do and I'm… I'm scared that I've really messed things up." she added swiping away a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"Well if you want to talk privately about it or need any advice or someone to just talk to about it, you can talk to me. If I'm going to be part of his life now and be part of his family then you and I need to build on our trust with each other as well because I know that you're going to be heavily involved in the rest of his life." Narcissa stated kindly placing a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder and she was happy that the young witch didn't stiffen under her touch.

"I'm scared of losing him but I can't really talk about it now." Hermione said giving Narcissa a small sad smile.

"Well from what Harry has said he would like me to stay in Japan for a while. So, we can meet up whenever you like and Hermione, I promise won't tell him anything that you want to keep between us." Narcissa replied.

"Thanks. I think speaking to someone about it could really help." Hermione nodded, the thoughts in her head swirling like a whirl pool. Before her brain could kick into high gear Harry came over, almost bounding to them.

"Narcissa we're going to need you over here to sign some paperwork." Harry said his excitement palpable as he grabbed both of them by the hand and led them over to the seating area where Tengu indicated for Narcissa to take a seat next to him, which she did, as he started explaining the forms and things and what they were and where she was required to sign.

Hermione didn't take a seat however and remained standing, something that didn't go unnoticed by Harry who had to do a weird turn that wouldn't have looked out of place in a disco as he was half way to sitting down before he spun and twisted himself until he was stood up straight facing the opposite way.

"You alright?" Harry asked her as Hermione was looking at Narcissa talking and then looked to Harry.

"Yes I'm fine. I think that I'm going to go though." Hermione replied feeling her stomach clench as the happy look on his face dropped.

"You don't have to go this should only take a couple of minutes and then…" Harry started saying quickly the words tumbling out before they were stopped by Hermione gently pressed her fingers to Harry's lips. They were so smooth against his lips and Harry thought he could smell some sort of citrus fruit on them.

He locked eyes with Hermione who gave him a small smile before she said to him, "I think that you and Narcissa need to spend the day together on your own. I know you said you wanted me here to help you figure some stuff out and of course I will. I just think that today should be about you and her getting to know each other a little bit and start building a relationship together.

You're family now and I want you to have… whatever this is going to end up being between yourself and Narcissa to be just for you. Does that make sense?" Hermione asked noticing that her hand had somehow found its way from Harry's lips to be pressing against his firm chest. She looked at her hand and tried to subtly withdraw it.

"I guess I get what you mean… It's just I don't know what to say to her or what to do. This is really huge, you know and I don't want to mess it up and I don't think that I will mess it up if you're with me." Harry replied understanding what Hermione was getting at but not wanting her to go.

"You just be yourself with her Harry and you'll be fine. If you're wanting her to stay in Japan for a while then she's going to need somewhere to stay and between you and me, I don't think she's got a knut to her name. She hasn't even got her wand anymore because Draco never gave it back." Hermione replied to Harry although she whispered the last.

"She's too proud to ask for money. I offered to pay for a new wand for her but she wouldn't accept it and said that she'd rather earn money by getting her first job and then buying a wand." Hermione added quietly.

"Well she will have some soon because it's one of the things I've asked Tengu to sort out with her now. I'm going to give her a little money, nothing crazy just enough to give her a little independence. I'd imagine that her husband didn't really allow her control of her own finances." Harry replied looking at Narcissa speaking quietly with Tengu who was nodding his head.

He looked at Hermione, who was looking at him with a worried expression on her face, and she was doing that cute thing with her bottom lip. "Don't worry I've not given her access to millions of galleons or anything." Harry joked giving her a teasing smile, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I've only put about ten thousand galleons into an account for her just so that she can get herself settled a bit and have some independence. Plus by doing that I can see what she does and how she handles money. If she just fritters it away on things and needs more then she's going to have to get a job to earn more or ask me for more. That's the way it's going to be until I know I can trust her with more. I want to see whether she understands the value of money or whether she just takes it for granted. I want to grow the fortune I've inherited in order to make some real changes to the world.

I know what it was like growing up without money and being at mercy of someone else to have to rely on them to pay for things and I wouldn't inflict that on her. Not after everything she's been through." Harry said thinking back to how he had hated being at the mercy of the Dursleys and how they hadn't spent a penny on him and how he was too scared to ask for anything.

"Well that makes more sense. I just thought knowing you and how generous you are I have to admit I was scared that you'd give her a fortune and not think things through. I guess I should give you more credit than I did. I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said sheepishly and kicking herself for being stupid enough to think that he would just jump in and not take precautions.

"You never need to apologize to me Hermione, especially not when you're still looking out for my best interests. I think you're probably right. Maybe I do need to spend the day with Narcissa alone, besides you're off out with Fleur today, aren't you? Are you up to anything nice?" Harry asked Hermione deep in thought.

"I don't know what we're doing yet but I'm sure we'll have a nice time. Are you going back to school with the Dragons later?" Hermione asked him while collecting her bag from the sofa she had been sat on.

"I don't know. Probably not as it depends on what time I leave here and I need to get Narcissa settled somewhere first. I was thinking the Panama Palace but I don't think she'd want to stay somewhere that gets invaded by teenagers on the weekends. I'll have a look around and maybe ask Tengu for some advice on where to go." Harry said with a shrug.

"Maybe although Fleur and Penelope are staying at The Panama Palace for the rest of the month as well, so at least she'll have some friendly faces there and won't get lonely in the evening. I guess I better go." Hermione said fiddling with the strap on her bag not really wanting to leave him.

"Harry." Tengu called getting both the teens attention, "Sorry to interrupt but Narcissa wants to discuss a couple of things in these with you and we can't really move on from this point without your input."

"Ok I'll be right there." Harry replied before turning back to Hermione. "I guess I better let you go." He added reluctantly.

"Yeah I guess." Hermione stated equally reluctant. She couldn't find any plausible reason to still fidget with her bag. "Fleur will be waiting I suppose." She added as she quickly stepped forward and put a light kiss on Harry's cheek getting an intoxicating whiff of his aftershave. "Have a nice time and I'll see you back at school."

Harry pulled her into a quick hug and thanked her for her advice again. She brushed it off and made her way to the door of the office. She opened the door and paused before going through it and turned back to them and called out "Well I'll see you all soon and Narcissa hopefully we can have that chat we were discussing sooner rather than later." Hermione said getting an small smile from the older witch and an small nod of acknowledgement.

"Whenever you're want. I'm not going anywhere." Narcissa replied the last looking at Harry with a silly little smile on her face. Hermione waved and left the office thinking about how Narcissa was not at all what she expected her to be. The woman she had known or thought she'd known was the polar opposite to the one sat with Harry now.

"What are you and Hermione having to chat about?" Harry asked Narcissa curious as to what the two witches would have to discuss that wouldn't include him.

"Just girl talk Harry. Just girl talk…" Narcissa replied giving him a playful smile and that caused Harry to grin at her as he joined them at the table and Tengu started discussing with him where Narcissa wasn't happy with what Harry was arranging for her.

* * *

 **AN - Hello my rabid readers and I hope you enjoyed chapter 89. I've put this up but I'm not 100% happy with it but I didn't want you to not have your weekly update from me but I will most likely come back and tweak this a little in the future.**

 **So some important news for you all. In that I'm going to have to slow my chapter release again temporarily. These last two chapters have been really hard and taken it out of me a bit as they were really important events and I wanted to do them justice as they are pretty major developments. I normally get a chapter written out in four days and then Goldzar gets it edited in two or so and then I have a day or so spare incase there are bits I want to add.**

 **These last two have taken over a week to get written and got chopped and changed, written and re-written, thought out and re-thought out etc and they have put me in a position where I'm only a chapter ahead at the moment. So what I would like to do is build up my chapters again so that I'm 4-5 ahead of everyone to make sure that I'm not feeling rushed into just getting them done and released and potentially not making them as good as they can be. I feel like I'm slipping off my game a little bit recently and need to make sure I'm fully focused and not feeling pressured.**

 **I'm also thinking that I am going to go back and fix some things that I want to fix and re-do some of the things I've got as well and that's going to take me some time. I think I possibly might break the story up into a prequel for the pre-Japan chapters and shuffle them and rework that a bit and possibly add some new chapters to that as well, I don't know whether you'd all think that was a better idea. I'd like all the storylines up to date at the same time as I want Tracey, Pansy, Daphne's and some other characters in England all at the same point.**

 **I (or should I say we as Goldzar feels the same way) want to make this story the best it possibly can be and while I am happy with my weekly release schedule, which I started way back in July 16. I just feel like this needs to be done as I want to re-work the flow of my story and make it better. I've a lot of material and everything written out already so it shouldn't take me too long hopefully to get it sorted but it's fiddly stuff and I need to focus on it fully and make sure it's done right. I know that there are spelling and grammar mistakes in the previous chapters and I think that puts a lot of readers off as well as some people thinking that my pacing is a bit slow, so that's one of the things I'm looking into.**

 **I know this will come as a disappointment to some of you as I know that you really like the weekly updates and I like weekly updating as well. I hope that you can all forgive me and understand why I feel the need to do this. I'm not abandoning or re-writing my story more of a reworking of what's already been done and adding to it and trying to improve it.**

 **I'm hoping to release next week on schedule and as always PM's and Reviews etc are always welcome as I do like to know your thoughts and things on what I'm doing. I hope that my explaining that I've been struggling with the last couple of chapters will help anyones PM's that I've not replied to yet as to why.**

 **I don't normally ask for (or expect) follows and favourites etc on here as I'm really writing this for me mostly. However if you don't want to miss anything if I release and re-work as well as add new chapters then it might be of interest for you to do so in order for you to get notified about it.**

 **If not I'll make sure I point out where I've added new things as and when when I release new chapters when I can get them all up if you decide not to follow or favourite my story to get your notifications. Also thank you all for all the favourites and followers I've had so far as Random1959 became my 1250th follower and won a shiny I.O.U for a future chapter of his choice and it was nice to hit that milestone as it feels like it's taken a long time coming.**

 **So please accept my apologies for having to do this but I just feel like this is the right thing to do as my story is already a bit of a monster in size and it's only going to get bigger and I really want to make it great.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	90. Chapter 90 - Cloak & Dagger

**AN #1- Hello my rabid readers and loyal followers.**

 **Well I'm sorry for my prolonged absence. Unfortunately I've not been able to do as much in the intervening month since my last chapter update than I would have liked as I've had more demands on my free time than I would have liked and I've had to and I am having to make some big adjustments at the moment to my writing time. I tend to do a lot of my writing at work but with people on my team coming back from maternity leave and annoyingly deciding to fill my quiet time I'd normally be writing with chit chat about their kids and how hard being a parent is it's really slowed me down as I'd normally bang out between 3-4.5k words a day in work and then spend some time in the evenings and on the weekend finishing up the chapter before sending it to Goldzar for review and editing.**

 **Due to their annoying idol chin wagging I'm being restricted to 1-1.5k a day and that just doesn't cut the mustard. Fear not though I'm going to Ireland in a couple of weeks with the wife to see her family and the women normally sit around like a bunch of witches around the cauldron talking crap. I'll be disappearing from their very unexciting and uninspiring chatter about celebrity gossip and the like and will be sat typing away in my own little Japanese magical world, so I should be able to forge a head.**

 **So I had a bit of drama while I was away as I spent a shed load of time creating my character histories to put onto my character list on my profile page and got chapter 92 done. All was good until I lost my memory stick with the final draft and stupidly hadn't moved it to my google drive before leaving work that day.**

 **So my last week was spent rather than surging ahead with the story trying to rebuild all of that back up again. Just incase your interested I've been getting not only Goldzar's help but also** **HylianHero5465 has been a really big help with me and helping with my writing style and I hope that you'll notice the conscious effort I've made in this chapter to try and refrain from using the word 'as' whenever I can and that my sentences and structure will be a little different and hopefully an improvement.**

 **Want to extend a big thank you to HylianHero for taking the time to give me some really constructive feedback and advice on my chapters and going through them all and improving them with a fine toothcomb. Also Goldzar has been his usual legendary self of helping me this stuff while studying for his finals. You're both top draw and I really appreciate the effort that you've put in with me, along with the time and patience.**

 **Finally to you my rabid readers and followers and favouritors (don't know if that's a word), thank you for having the patience and giving me the encouragement and support to try and make this story the best it can be and allowing me the time to recharge my batteries a bit.**

 **So I haven't got as far as I would have liked a head and can't get back onto my weekly update schedule just yet as I've got some more regular demands on my time at the moment but I'm conscious that I've not released a chapter for a while so thought I'd release today as you've been waitin** **g long enough.**

 **I hope you enjoy and will have a new chapter on soon and as always feel free to let me know what you think.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 90** **– Cloak and Dagger**

 **11:45hrs Sunday 28th August, Emperor's Road, Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo**

Marco Ronaldo wasn't having a good day. He'd been summoned from The Panama Palace to Gringotts to meet with his father, Gabriel Ronaldo, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He had seen his father the previous Friday after Quidditch practice and had felt a chill down his spine as he recalled the memory of when he was summoned to the Grandmaster's office to discuss what had happened in duelling class.

He'd been escorted to the Grandmaster's office by Master Ping, who didn't speak a word to him and looked extremely angry. Marco's stomach had dropped on arriving at the Grandmaster's office to see his father sitting there with a face like thunder. He'd told Marco to remain standing while the adults sat and then he had started getting chewed out by the Grandmaster for over an hour about his behaviour.

The Grandmaster had threatened Marco with expulsion and it had only been because of his father's influence and pleading on Marco's behalf as well as making several promises that he hadn't been expelled. He was informed that the meeting would have come a lot sooner after the incident but his father had to reschedule the meeting because he'd had ICW commitments suddenly come up that had forced him to reschedule.

The Grandmaster had been furious. Marco had never seen the old man get angry before and it was something to behold. Who knew the little guy could shout so loudly? He had lectured Marco for a full hour about how the spell he'd used was dangerous and meant to aid in healing, not used as a weapon, and how he'd never seen a student do something so sinister to another. He'd gone on and on about the seriousness of what he'd done and the impact it could have on his future if he didn't apologize.

Master Ping had then picked up talking about how he had attacked two guests of the school and brought dishonour to himself, his family, his clan, and his school. She had lectured endlessly about how this year the Masters, along with trying to prepare them for their NEWTs, were also trying to prepare them for life and unify the clans, and he was disrupting that.

She talked about how he was only damaging his reputation and dishonouring himself with the opinions he was spouting at any and every opportunity to all and sundry regarding people's blood status. The Grandmaster had interjected that he wouldn't allow that kind of talk in his school and that if it continued Marco would be expelled.

Marco had wanted to start arguing but one look from his father silenced him and he knew he would be in even more trouble after. The Grandmaster then started telling Marco how he was going to behave for the rest of the school year and what was expected of him.

He'd told them that Harry Potter had insisted that Marco make a very public apology at dinner to Hermione Granger, otherwise there would be a blood feud between his houses and Marco's own. His father, ever the diplomat and politician, had suggested that a blood feud was a little extreme.

The Grandmaster had angrily retorted that Marco had attacked Hermione Granger, from behind no less, who was in fact a Lady of two ancient and noble houses, and could have effectively ended the lines of two of the most well-known and famous ancient houses in the world. He then pointed out that were it not for Harry Potter's actions he could have killed her and spent the rest of his life in Chika Rokoku, The Japanese Magical Prison, for murder.

Master Ping had then explained more calmly, but with a steely tone to her voice, that Marco had injured and potentially could have killed Harry Potter who was a Lord of no less than four ancient and noble houses. Three of them being well-known and world famous as well and that wasn't even taking into account the fame that Harry Potter held after defeating he-who-must-not-be-named.

Marco's father had actually paled when he had managed to get out of the Grandmaster which ancient and noble houses Granger and Potter represented and had sat there shaking his head disappointedly. He'd never seen his father wilt like that and it had only been after the meeting had concluded that Marco had been told by his father that the houses held massive political power.

Gabriel Ronaldo had promised that his son would apologize to the English Lord and Lady the next time they were both in the hall of the pagoda.

The Grandmaster had expressed his disappointment in Marco and wanted to suspend Marco from school for a time to reflect on his actions. Master Ping had asked the Grandmaster to place Marco on parole instead because the boy needed the chance to repent and make up for the error he had committed. Having him isolated from his peers and the offended party wasn't necessarily the way to go.

Gabriel had argued for the same and had politely requested the Grandmaster to allow his son the chance to apologize and make amends. If Potter and Granger were willing to accept his apology then his son could move past it and knuckle down to his work.

The Grandmaster had reluctantly agreed that Marco could stay at school on the understanding that both Potter and Granger accepted his apology, that he was on probation, and that if he did anything wrong he would be expelled. He'd also informed Marco that Master Kuzuko refused to teach him after what he had done in her dojo. He would have to beg for her forgiveness if Marco wanted to learn and Kuzuko wouldn't be forced to teach him if she still denied it.

The Grandmaster also claimed the same for Master Zuki. Since it was a medical spell that Marco had manipulated she couldn't, in good conscience, teach such spells to someone who would use the healing arts to harm another.

The final humiliation had been when Master Ping had stripped Marco of his prefect badge claiming he no longer deserved the honour of representing Phoenix as its senior male prefect. The badge would be given to Eddie Chung instead. She again expressed her disappointment that his attitude towards other students had dominated Marco's efforts over the last couple of years and had manifested into something she didn't like.

Master Ping had also given him a month's detention every night after class and had said that he was not to leave the school grounds for the next three months. Gabriel had then requested to speak with his son about how he was going to discipline him and that he was only able to speak at length over the weekend in between some important meetings.

His father had thus asked Marco be allowed to meet him in the Banzai Bazaar on the next weekend before his ban commenced. Seeing how angry Gabriel was at the boy, the Grandmaster and Master Ping decided that some father-son time for him to point out the error of Marco's ways was appropriate and relented.

As Marco walked down the flat and level cobbled street of Emperor's Road, he noticed that there were a lot of witches and wizards walking around the street weaving their way in and around the delivery carts that were heading to restock some of the shops. Most of them were wearing black t-shirts that said HinkyFunks on them and realized that must have been why the Bazaar had been so busy the previous evening.

He thought bitterly how last night had been a bit of a bust as he passed The Island nightclub that he, Cadogen, Egg and Bronwen had been in only six hours ago. Marco had hoped for a really fun night but every girl he managed to bring back to the table ended up making an excuse to go after a few minutes when they saw Bronwen's face.

Marco and Egg had told her to stay in her room at the hotel, like she had the first Bazaar weekend, but Cadogen Ryan insisted on bringing her along. Marco could understand why his Irish friend had such an infatuation with the Welsh witch, but he thought his friend could do a lot better.

As Marco entered Gringotts he saw large numbers of people coming out holding beseecher books and talking excitedly. He heard two older witches leaving the bank gushing about how easier their lives would be without having to carry around so much physical money. Marco had to agree with them; the beseecher book made spending a lot simpler. He never had to worry about running out of money and going to a bank on a night out if he spent it all.

He entered the banking hall to find that it was full of people in groups being told how the books worked and what to do with them. Marco's face pulled into a sneer as he looked around the common people; peasants who clearly didn't have enough wealth to have an account manager like himself and had to stand around with the each other while the books were explained to them.

He started making his way towards the account manager's suite of offices when his way was barred by two determined looking goblins in full battle armour. "Get out of my way and let me pass. I've an appointment with my account manager and my father." Marco sneered at the goblins, one of whom started hefting an extremely heavy and lethal looking axe in their hands as if judging the weight and how best to swing it.

"If you've an appointment then where is your goblin escort to take you to your account manager? Run along young wizard." The other goblin said who was brandishing a heavy metal hammer at Marco.

"Do you not know who I am? I'm the Fidalgo Dos Santos and I demand that you show me the appropriate respect for someone in my position." Marco said waspishly, angered that they didn't realize that he was going to inherit his mother's title upon her death.

"Keep that talk up wizard and I'll see how far I can make your head roll once I've taken it off with my axe." The goblin retorted raising said weapon.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice asked from behind the goblins as the door to the corridor opened.

"Pai, these two are barring my path even though I've an appointment." Marco replied to his father.

"Well Master Goblins this is my son and heir and I would very much appreciate it if you left his head attached to his body. He has an appointment with myself and Dinobrax." Gabriel Ronaldo explained as he held the double doors open and motioned for his son to follow him.

Marco gave the goblins a look of disdain and heard them muttering to each other something about what they would do to him next time they saw him as he and followed his father down the corridor.

"You just can't seem to avoid getting into trouble these days, can you Marco?" Gabriel inquired as he walked at pace down the corridor before coming to a sudden stop rounding on his son. "It was bad enough that you've acted like a complete imbecile at school and attracted the wrong sort of attention by discussing your beliefs on mudbloods, but then you nearly get yourself expelled by attacking Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." He said irritably.

"You don't understand what it's been like at school with those two there. Everyone falling over themselves to kiss their arses, it makes me sick." Marco began as Gabriel cut him off.

"So what, you thought you'd attack them in front of the rest of your classmates and your Duelling Master? And with a curse that could have gotten you locked up never mind expelled! What were you thinking?!" he asked, his anger starting to flair.

"I was thinking that I'd bring her down a peg or two as she was…." Marco started to retort but stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"She was what? Beating you to the ground with her spell work?" Gabriel snapped at his son.

"The Grandmaster told you that did he?" Marco asked grumpily as he flopped down onto one of the sofas in the seating area with a muttered curse. If he was going to get a verbal tirade from his father he may as well be comfortable.

"Watch your language Marco. You weren't raised to swear like a commoner and no I didn't hear it from the Grandmaster, because I already knew what had happened before I arrived for that meeting. Don't look so surprised Marco, you're not the only set of eyes and ears I have in Mahoutokoro." His father huffed as he saw the surprise register on Marco's face.

"Who? Who have you got working for you at Mahoutokoro?" Marco asked trying to think who else was watching him.

"That isn't your concern, because unlike you they understand the meaning of discretion and tact. I didn't train you in politics and dueling to be so bullish in your approach Marco. I wrote to you when I found out that they were coming to school for you to get close to them and befriend Harry Potter, not attack his friend." Gabriel chastised his son a little louder than intended before taking a calming breath and composing himself again.

"You've got a lot of smartening up to do. This is your last year there and so far, this year, all you've managed to do is undo all the hard work that we've been planning for. You're going to publicly apologize to Granger and Potter and you'd better make sure that they accept it. I don't care if you have to beg on your hands and knees because if you mess this up well…." He trailed off as his iron gaze bore into his son, letting the implied consequences sink home.

"Now get in there! Your mother is waiting for you." Gabriel said as he pointed to the door that they were going towards seeing his son's face drop.

"You didn't say that mother was here." Marco said, instantly filling with dread at the ear bashing he's going to get from his mother who was even more relentless than his father.

"Well unfortunately I have to forego the pleasure of watching you squirm under your mother's interrogation." Gabriel said with an arched eyebrow, laughing internally at the defeated look of horror on his son's face at the news that Sofia was going to be setting him straight instead of him. Gabriel had always been easier going on his son while he tried to mold him into the man he needed him to be. Sofia on the other hand, being from a noble background, had a harder heart and didn't go as easy on the boy because she knew what she wanted her heir to be and how she wanted him to act.

"I have to leave you to it Marco. I have an important contact to meet before I leave for the ICW conference tomorrow. Remember what I said, listen to your mother, and she will instruct you on how to go about things." Gabriel bid farewell to his son who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a child. I always have the Eirwen situation well in hand and I'm hoping to have another matter sown up tonight that will have Potter in my pocket." Marco replied smugly.

"If you're not a child Marco then you need to stop acting like one at school. There are bigger things at stake here. If you would tell your mother and I what you are doing with the Eirwen girl then we might be able to help. I'm telling you now to leave Potter alone and don't do anything to anger him." Gabriel retorted.

"No, you said I could take care of it and I am doing that. I will tell you when the time is right to make your move in the ICW against him and I will provide you the evidence so that you'll have him over a barrel." Marco replied enjoying holding some semblance of power over his father for once and showing that he could run his own operations.

"Fine let me know as soon as possible. He's really becoming an inconvenience at the moment and the quicker I can make my move the better. Now go inside and speak with your mother and then get back to school and make this situation with Potter right." Gabriel said patting his son on the arm as Marco turned and went through the door, closing it behind him with a click.

Gabriel made his way into the banking hall thinking about how his son really didn't seem to demonstrate any of the guile or subtly of either himself or Sofia. He also knew that his son wouldn't reconcile with Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. Yes, Sofia would make sure that he apologized, but he wouldn't stop going after them, to try and goad them into retaliating against him. He just hoped his son didn't do anything stupid enough to get himself expelled. That would prove a big embarrassment for the family.

'Given the way Marco is acting towards them, however, may push Potter towards our other contact at Mahoutokoro and increase the chances of them forging a good friendship. Then they can be the one to carry out the task.' Gabriel thought to himself as he made his way out of Gringotts. 'Yes the matter is going to take some thought about how best to get Potter to trust them.' He concluded, making his way to the rendezvous.

* * *

 **12:30hrs Sunday 28th Central Square, Banzai Bazaar.**

"Right well I'll meet you girls at the station then. I've got to get some more ink from Scribblers and Scribes. Do any of you need anything?" Stacey asked her friends.

"Yeah, can you get me a bottle of that Salamander ink for me? I'll give you a beseecher slip when we get back to school. It's my mum's birthday and I think she'd find it funny when she's sending letters to people she doesn't like." Gosia Potiszska replied as she hefted her bag on her shoulder.

"Sure. Do you two want anything?" Stacey asked Trixie.

"Nah I'm good. Do you want us to come with you?" Trixie inquired.

"It's alright I'll only be ten minutes and then I'll probably be at the station before you lot, but if not we'll wait at the station for you two." Stacey said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Alright no problem we'll meet you there. Do you want anything from All Fudged Up? We're going to head there before going to the station." Trixie asked.

"I'd love some Pom Pom Saucers, the cherry ones if they've got them, if not the mandarin, please." Stacey replied as she set off towards what?

"You got it Wonga, anything Lei?" Trixie asked.

"Just some Jungle Gums please Tricks." Lei replied cheerfully as Stacey gave Trixie enough coins to cover both hers and Lei's treats.

"Alrighty then, we'll see you at the station in a bit, don't be too long." Trixie called as she and Gosia linked arms and started walking off towards the sweet shop across the square next to Gold Lane, and Stacey and Lei started off towards Water Square on the other side of Central Square.

Stacey and Lei were talking about Bronwen; how they hadn't seen her that weekend or at all recently and speculated on whether she had come to the Bazaar or had stayed at school. As they were crossing the Central Square opposite the station Stacey suddenly grabbed Lei by the arm, turned quickly, and pulled her behind one of the stalls in the square.

"What are you doing?" Lei hissed at Stacey.

"Shhhh" Stacey replied as she moved behind Lei, using her as a shield from being seen.

"Stacey what the..." Lei started.

"It's Marco's dad." Stacey whispered back.

"And why are you hiding from him?" Lei asked.

"Oh, every time I see him he always starts making smarmy comments about how Marco and I would make a lovely couple and that he would love to have such a good-looking girl as part of the family and stuff. Then he finds some excuse to put his hands on me." Stacey replied giving a shiver, "I don't want him to see me because he'll end up talking to me for ages and then say that he'll arrange for our families to meet up."

"Why would your family want to meet with the Ronaldo's?" Lei asked her friend before remembering what Stacey had told her when Marco admitted to sending the note to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. "You aren't seriously going to let your parents get you into a betrothal contract with that slick haired perv, are you?" Lei added her voice laced with fear for her friend.

Lei knew how much Stacey couldn't stand Marco Ronaldo. He was always demeaning to her friend and talked about her as if she were with him and his property or something. Stacey was the nicest person Lei had ever met, and the thought of her ending up married to someone like Marco Ronaldo made her stomach lurch.

"Of course, I've no intention of letting that happen, but with my mother, well…" Stacey replied, leaving the statement hanging. Lei knew all about Stacey's mother and what a Class A bitch she could be at times.

"Well we can't just stay here all afternoon. I've got Transfiguration homework to do." Lei whispered urgently.

"Just wait here a minute and hopefully he will move on." Stacey replied watching Gabriel as he stood next to Yokozuna's looking around constantly and checking his watch like he was waiting for someone.

"He looks a bit shifty doesn't he?" Stacey thought out loud.

"I suppose so yeah. Do you think he's waiting for Marco?" Lei inquired.

"I doubt it. Marco knows not to keep his father waiting. His parents run as tight a ship as mine and even though my mum's a bitch at least my dad's alright. Marco's parents are both horrid." Stacey replied as she nudged her friend with her elbow and pointed to something across the square.

"Who is that?" Lei gasped.

Approaching Gabriel was an extremely attractive witch. She was wearing a tight, blood-red, leather cat suit that showed off every curve. Her massive bust looked to be almost painfully restrained by the tight leather. She wore matching knee high boots and a dark-purple leather set of robes to complete the outfit. She looked like a classic Japanese beauty. Her long black hair was tied up onto the top of her head almost like a bee hive style with what looked like four silver metal chopsticks sticking out of her.

"That outfit is sexy as hell." Lei said appreciatively getting a nod of agreement from Stacey. Stacey thought the witch had a body that was so perfect it was like she had been drawn, and couldn't help wonder how a woman with a bust like that wasn't constantly walking round holding her back from trying to stay upright.

The outfit was super sexy and Stacey couldn't help imagining herself wearing something similar and found that, by the response of her body, she liked the idea. Although, she wondered whether she would be bold enough to step out in public wearing it.

The two girls watched in surprise as Gabriel Ronaldo greeted the woman formally, almost kissed the woman's hand, and then held her knuckles to his forehead. This action received a gasp from both girls as they, being raised in pureblood household's, knew that the gesture was a sign of submission or being at the other person's command.

"You don't think that they're having an affair or something do you? Can you imagine the look on Marco's face if we told him about his dad having a little extra horizontal activity with someone other than his mum?" Lei chortled.

"Ewwww. I can't imagine he'd be happy but it would at least explain why Marco treats girls like he does if his dad is dipping his wick elsewhere." Stacey said thoughtfully. "Do you think we should follow them?"

"What are you mental? We're hiding behind a market stall to avoid him seeing us, and you want to follow him and risk an even bigger chance of getting spotted?" Lei responded.

"Alright, alright, it was just an idea to see if we can find out what he's up to is all." Stacey whispered back, watching Gabriel and the woman start to move off across the square, looking this way and that as if making sure that they weren't being followed. Stacey decided that maybe Lei had a point if the Portuguese wizard and the mysterious Japanese witch were being so cautious.

Lei and Stacey moved around the stall at the opposite end of Marco's father to make sure that they weren't spotted while the Japanese woman steered them both towards Gold Road. Stacey assumed that they must be going to an expensive hotel or something for the horizontal activity that Lei had mentioned because Marco's family only ever stayed at the best places.

As they saw them start up Gold Lane they noticed something against the wall of All Fudged Up shimmer for a moment and then a wizard with his hood up on a pair of dark green robes started following Marco's dad. Lei and Stacey exchanged a look and a shrug, and continued across the square speculating what Marco's dad would be followed for and whether it was an Auror that was following him or some sort of bodyguard.

They made their way out of Central Square and entered Water Square, which was arguably Stacey's favorite part of the Bazaar because all the buildings were old fashioned. It was an interesting mixture of traditional Japanese huts and brick shops like she'd expect to see in London.

Stacey had gone to see the Chinese National Quidditch team play an international game against England, at the home of the Appleby Arrows, a few years ago. They had stayed in a charming little pub called The Whyte Wyvern although the street it was on was a bit seedy and dark, however she had gotten to see what the famous Diagon Alley was like. The London shopping area was quite charming and quirky in its own kind of way.

She preferred the Banzai Bazaar purely for its size and the variety of the building styles. Every single street was different, unlike in England. Still the British seemed very fond of their traditions and she had to admit that it did add a certain amount of charm to the shopping district.

They entered Scribes and Scribbler and were surprised to find the place absolutely packed. There were more people in the shop than they had ever seen before!

"Do you think they are giving something away for free or something?" Lei asked as she was jostled about in the throng of people.

"I don't know, but it's getting a bit much, isn't it? If we weren't getting Gosia a present for her mum, I'd be tempted to just sack it off. I think they've got Salamander Ink at the back there. Can you get me a new set of quills? I'll meet you back here and then I'll pay for them all." Stacey replied getting a relieved nod from Lei who was happy that she didn't have to press any further into the throng of people since the feathers and quills were towards the front of the shop.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH NOW!" A witches voice shouted out above the hubbub of the crowd. "IF YOU AREN'T HERE TO PURCHASE ANY OF OUR PRODUCTS PLEASE EXIT THE SHOP! THIS ISN'T AN ORGANISED MEET AND GREET!"

There was a collective groan and then the crowd of people started moving towards the exit. Stacey had to press herself against one of the bookcases filled with ink pots and writing parchment to get out of the way.

After a few moments, the shop felt almost empty. There were only around six people left who all looked slightly relieved to have space to move again as they continued their shopping. Stacey made her way to the back of the shop and began looking amongst the displays, trying to remember where she had seen the ink for Gosia. As she turned a corner at the end of a display, she walked straight into a dark haired Caucasian witch, who looked to be in her early forties. The witch fell to the ground where she landed on her bum, after letting out a yelp.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Stacey apologized profusely, "Here let me help you up." She added offering her hand to help the older witch up.

"It's quite alright, it's partly my own fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was too busy looking at him." the witch responded, side nodding her head and drawing Stacey gaze across the room where she saw a smiling Harry Potter, looking as gorgeous as ever, talking to an elderly Japanese wizard and laughing at something the wizard was saying to him.

"Oh, I can understand you having your attention drawn to stare at him. I love looking at him and find myself doing it in class all the time." Stacey replied, blushing slightly while looking at Harry approvingly.

"Class? So, you go to school with him then?" the English witch asked Stacey, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, he's in my year at Mahoutokoro. Although, unfortunately, he isn't in my clan so I don't get to spend as much time with him as I'd like." Stacey replied with a one shouldered shrug.

"But you would like to spend more time with him though? One on one I mean." The witch asked inquisitively giving Stacey a playful wink causing her to laugh.

"Who wouldn't? I've had more than one naughty dream about him at school, believe me." Stacey answered, blushing slightly and chuckling to herself.

"Well I doubt you're the only one." The witch said with a knowing smile.

"You can say that again." Stacey said a little dejectedly, "I think every witch in the school would love nothing more than some time alone in a broom cupboard with him."

"Narcissa are you alright? I saw you take a bit of tumble there." Harry asked clearly concerned.

"I'm fine Harry, thank you. I just literally bumped into this young lady here." Narcissa answered jovially.

Harry had seen Narcissa take a tumble before being helped up and engaged in conversation with a girl that looked like Stacey Wong. He had made his excuses to the Japanese wizard, who had been telling him a rather amusing story from his own time at Mahoutokoro, after Harry had shared he'd been accepted into Turtle Clan. The wizard had been delighted and had even told Harry about a little secret on Turtle Island that Harry was itching to discover for himself.

As he approached he saw Stacey give him a shy smile and a small wave. Giving her a once over as he approached he couldn't help admiring her dress sense. She was a wearing a pair of tan leather boots along with form fitting black jeans. She had loose yellow top on with a locket hanging down and a short tan colored leather jacket that matched her boots. She had her hair back in an alice band the same color as her top and looked, in Harry's opinion, really attractive.

"Hi Stacey, did you manage to get any sleep earlier?" Harry Potter asked as he approached the two witches.

"Yes I'm fine thanks Harry. Listen, I'm so sorry about what Trixie and the others were saying earlier and I really hope they didn't embarrass you too much." Stacey replied quickly before Lei had time to come looking for her and then start the whole embarrassing nightmare off again.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I've had far worse said about me, so a bit of light hearted teasing doesn't bother me one bit." Harry replied giving her a warm smile that made Stacey start getting butterflies in her stomach. She beamed under his assessment and returned his smile with one of her own. 'I could look into his eyes all day.' Stacey thought to herself before the witch, Narcissa, gave a polite cough drawing the two teen's attention.

"Maybe an introduction is in order perhaps?" Narcissa suggested smoothly, trying not to laugh at the two teens who were too busy looking into each other's eyes to seem to remember she stood there.

"Oh, right sorry, Narcissa this is Stacey Wong, who is in my year at school. She's also the senior prefect of Phoenix Clan and really is the best Seeker I've ever seen." Harry replied as Stacey blushed furiously at the compliment and a genuine smile touched her face.

"Wong hmm, are you by any chance related to Xian and Lu Wong?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, they are my parents." Stacey replied, very surprised that an English witch would know them.

"I had the pleasure of meeting your parents on more than one occasion over the years, and I have to say your father is an absolute delight and a wonderful dancer." Narcissa stated fondly recalling the charming and charismatic Chinese wizard, who she had sat with at one of the social events she had been made to attend with Lucius soon after Draco had been born.

She had only given birth a few weeks prior but Lucius had pulled her away from her new born son for a fortnight to attend parties with other pureblood aristocrats around the world, effectively trying to find a suitor for her child. It was a tradition in pureblood society that involved families going to pureblood only events, effectively networking to try and find a future partner for their child.

Isabella, Nicole, and Agatha hadn't attended this particular party. Most likely due to their husbands actually caring about their wives andunderstanding that their time bonding with their new born children was more important than networking.

She'd had a horrid time. Everyone ignored her for the first three hours because Lucius was in his element boasting about his new born son and trying to negotiate meetings to discuss potential matches. Narcissa had welcomed the distraction when they had been called to dinner and she had been seated next to Xian Wong at the long table. He had been delightful and humorous man who had Narcissa in stitches throughout the meal with the jokes and stories he had been telling.

It turned out that Xing Wong was a viscount in the emperor's dynasty in China and it had been this that had actually saved Narcissa from Lucius' wrath. He had thought Narcissa was trying to make a powerful ally, instead of just enjoying an evening with someone who wanted to speak with her. Otherwise he would have been very angered by the attention she had given Xing.

The same couldn't be said for Xing's wife, Lu Wong, who was a stone-faced woman. She seemed to have a bee in her bonnet over her husband dedicating so much of his time to Narcissa, rather than the other guests. She'd rather rudely cut in after Xian and Narcissa's fifth dance and told Narcissa that she should maybe dance with her own husband, before waltzing away with Xing leaving Narcissa stranded in the middle of the dance floor in amongst all the revolving couples, getting stared at judgmentally from the onlookers around the dance floor until the song had stopped.

Xing had apologized for his wife's actions during the other occasions she had met him, but Lu never allowed them more than a few moments together. Narcissa had been disappointed since Xing had been one of the only wizards that Lucius allowed her to talk to without him. Narcissa suspected that was because Lucius wrongly believed that Xing wanted to bed Narcissa, whereas the truth was that they just liked each other due to their similar interests.

"Yes, he's a very nice man your father and your mother is…" Narcissa trailed off while trying to find the appropriate word. She didn't think her honest opinion of the girl's mother was appropriate to put into the conversation.

"A bitch?" Stacey suggested, finishing Narcissa's sentence for her. Stacey saw one of Narcissa's perfectly sculpted eyebrows arch and Harry's mouth dropped open at the proclamation. "Oh she is Harry, if you ever meet her you'll see for yourself. She looks down her nose at absolutely everyone and seems to take pleasure in making peoples lives' miserable. Don't get me wrong, I love her but by god she can be horrible sometimes."

"Why? What does she do that's so horrible?" Harry asked, still in shock.

"I'll tell you another time because it's a long and arduous saga, and I've not got the time now to go through everything she does. Plus, Quidditch lessons aren't exactly the most private of times, and I don't really fancy the other Seekers or anyone else eavesdropping in on my private life." Stacey replied before turning to Narcissa. "So are you related to Harry?"

Harry and Narcissa shared a look. Harry wasn't really sure how to answer but thankfully Narcissa took the lead. "Yes, I'm Narcissa Black and part of the Black family to which Harry is head of." Holding her hand out to shake Stacey's hand and Stacey noticed that there was a Black family ring with an onyx stone and a gold emblem on her right ring finger. The ring showed that Narcissa was indeed a member of the family but not immediately or directly related to the head of the house.

"So you're his Aunt or something then?" Stacey asked noting that they both had raven black hair and similar noses but not exactly the same. She'd not have pegged them as being direct family members but could see they most likely shared ancestors.

Narcissa smiled and nodded "Now that's a difficult question to answer. Although Auntie Narcissa has a certain ring to it, doesn't it Harry?" she replied bumping her hip to Harry's playfully.

Harry grinned thinking that it would take even more getting used to calling Narcissa 'Auntie', as he hip bumped her back and replied "Oh yeah sounds great Auntie Cissa." Before they both started laughing heartily at their private little joke.

Stacey didn't really get what was so funny and just smiled along with the pair as Harry stopped laughing and turned to Stacey. "Long story Stacey, and I'll tell you about it when you tell me about your family, maybe."

"I'd like that." Stacey replied. She smiled and the butterflies activated in her stomach as he smiled at her. Stace didn't know why she was crushing so hard on Harry Potter but she had found that it had only increased after that dream she'd had about him. The first of many naughty dreams. That's when the realization of what she had been saying to Narcissa suddenly dawned on her.

"Um Narcissa about what we were talking about earlier and what I said…" Stacey started hesitantly.

"Ah yes, well relax Stacey. Girl talk always remains between us girls, don't worry my lips are sealed." Narcissa replied seeing the relief wash over the young Asian witch and noting Harry's look between the two of them, not understanding what they had been speaking about.

Thankfully for Stacey, before she had to reply to that, Lei came up holding a handful of quills and some other items. She approached Stacey from behind, not looking up, since she was too busy trying to keep hold of everything that was precariously balanced in her arms.

"Have you found it Stacey? You've been gone ages and I couldn't find a basket to carry all this stuff and… Oh hello there Harry I didn't see you there." Lei greeted as she spotted Stacey talking to her crush along with a pretty brunette witch. Lei thought that she had seen the witch somewhere before but couldn't put her finger on where.

"Hi Lei." Harry replied taking some of the stuff off her hands when he noticed she was close to dropping everything.

"Thanks Harry." Lei replied and then she looked pointedly at Stacey to make an introduction since she had accidently come across the cozy scene.

"Oh right, Lei this is Narcissa Black and she is Harry's Auntie. Narcissa this is my best friend Lei Bei." Stacey said introducing the two strangers.

"Pleasure to meet you Narcissa. I would shake your hand properly, but I've got a bit too much stuff in my hands to do so." Lei said apologetically.

"I see that, it's not a problem. Would you two ladies care to join Harry and I for a spot of lunch?" Narcissa asked the two Phoenix girls, whose eyes bugged a little at the invitation, as Harry gave Narcissa a look as if to ask what she was doing.

Stacey was just thinking about how she would love to join them for lunch and get to spend some time with Harry, without him being surrounded by people as he always seemed to be. Well when he wasn't with Hermione Granger. She was just about to reply when Lei got in first."Unfortunately, we've got to return to school. There's some homework we need to do and we can't let it be finished in a rush, what with it being NEWT year and all."

"Plus, I think Stacey would like to spend a proper amount of time with you both, rather than having to run off back to school on a Sunday. We need to be back before the evening meal and it takes a couple of hours to get there." Lei explained giving Stacey a look she didn't understand.

"Oh, what a shame, we went passed a delightful looking restaurant called Kobe something that looked nice. Since I'm going to be in Japan for a while, I want to sample the local cuisine. I do love to travel." Narcissa replied.

"Ohhh Kobe Slice. They do amazing Teppanyaki there and if you go then make sure you try the miso dumpling soup." Stacey gushed. She was disappointed though, she had loved the Kobe Slice since the first time she had been there after one of the students in the year above had recommended it.

Stacey's year was the only year in Phoenix to not have Japanese students. They had learned about it from a group of girls in the year above, when they were first allowed to go to the Banzai Bazaar.

"Well if you're in Japan for a while, perhaps we could all meet up in a fortnight instead when we've got our next Banzai Bazaar weekend?" Lei suggested to Narcissa and Harry, and before he had chance to reply Narcissa spoke up.

"That sounds delightful. Well, I'll let you girls make the arrangements with Harry here and we'll make it a date." This received matching smiles from the girls and a slight scowl from Harry that he let slip from his face and change into a smile as Stacey looked to him.

"Well I suppose we should leave you to your shopping ladies. A pleasure to meet you both, and I look forward to speaking with you when you've got more time. Good luck with the homework." Narcissa spoke to Stacey mainly as she slipped her arm through Harry's.

"See you later." Harry added with a nod and was guided out the shop by Narcissa saying good bye to the staff as he passed and promising he'd come back.

Stacey turned to her friend, "What the hell was that Lei?"

"What?" Lei inquired.

"I've done my homework! I could have spent the afternoon with Harry and his aunt and got to know him better." Stacey admonished while her hands moved to her hips.

"I know you could have, but I thought that it best to maneuver the situation so that you weren't having to rush back to school. This way you get to spend the whole day, and hopefully the night, with him. Plus, it means that you'll actually have time to get all dressed up and look as hot as possible for it." Lei replied defensively.

"I don't care about looking all dolled up for him! I just wanted to spend some time with him now so we could talk. I don't want him to get scared off thinking that I'm just looking to jump his bones or I only want to get to know him because he's famous or anything." Stacey retorted as she let out a sigh of frustration.

"I get that and you look good, but Stacey when you get all dressed up you look amazing. I want him to be unable to take his eyes off you. Plus, once we've arranged it all, I'll find a convenient excuse as to why I can't go and you can have all your time with him to yourself." Lei explained as she set off amongst the shelves and calling back over her shoulder "Look you can tell me off as much as you like but can you do it while we look. We need to get this ink for Gosia and get back to school pronto. This assignment isn't going to write itself."

Stacey set off after her friend, thinking about what Lei had said. Even though she made a good point, a lot could happen in a fortnight and there were no guarantees that Harry would want to spend time with her by then. She decided that she was going to continue to berate her friend for potentially cock blocking her. Especially after the chat they'd had with Harry that morning and she set off after Lei.

(((meanwhile outside)))

"Cissa what was all that about? Why did you invite Stacey and Lei to have lunch with us? I thought we were spending today together, otherwise I'd have asked Hermione to join us." Harry asked Narcissa as they walked through Water Square.

"Well it's never too early to start networking Harry. Her father is a viscount to the Chinese Court of Elders and is quite the powerful wizard, both literally and politically. He's got a lot of sway with the Chinese government and he's one of China's representatives to the ICW." Narcissa replied while looking round the square and taking it all in.

"How do you know all that about him?" Harry inquired. He was blown away that Narcissa knew so much about him. It all started making sense as Narcissa explained about when she had first met Xian Wong and the information she knew about him from the occasions that she had met him. She however didn't give Lu Wong, his wife, such a glowing report and said that Stacey had been fairly accurate about her mother. She said she was happy to see that the girl seemed to take more after her father than her mother.

Narcissa then started pointing out to Harry the potential benefits of making contacts with powerful families and explained about how they could help him with his goals in the future. Harry had been impressed with Narcissa's grasp of politics and figured that living with Lucius Malfoy all those years must have been a good insight into how things worked.

Over lunch Narcissa had interrogated Harry over who his classmates were and what he knew about them. Harry had only been able to give her sketchy details and Narcissa had said that she knew the families and some of the surnames he had mentioned sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember why. She asked him to make a list of all his classmates in his year before going back to school.

Harry didn't know what the older witch wanted with such information and when he pressed her on it she had only tapped the side of her nose with a finger and said she'd let him know nearer the time. Harry was beginning to see that Narcissa was still a Slytherin at heart and made a point of commenting so.

Narcissa, thinking this was exactly the sort of thing that would possibly make Harry suspect her motives and make it seem like she wasn't sticking to her promise to try and earn his trust, decided to do a very un-Slytherin thing and relented. She told him that she planned on researching about his classmates families.

Harry had asked why and she said partly for something to do, but mainly because it would help Harry in business and anything else he might need international influence for since she'd recognized several names on his list of classmates. She'd also said that it would give her something to do while waiting for him get out of school as well as familiarize herself with the Bazaar.

Harry had agreed to writing out the name of his classmates and pointed out that he didn't really care what someone's family did for a living or whatever. He would make friends with people he liked and steer clear of anyone he didn't. He pointed out that Draco had been connected but he didn't want anything to do with him while he was at Hogwarts, and even less so now given what he'd done to Narcissa.

After lunch they had gone to Kendo's and had been greeted by Kendo as if Harry and he were old friends. He had spoken very highly of Harry's new wand and started measuring Narcissa up for a new one when they informed him the reason for their visit wasn't just to collect Harry's custom made wand holster.

Penelope had fitted Narcissa for a wand holster while Harry had been seen to by Kendo, who made the adjustments to Harry's custom made holster during his fitting and took back the borrowed one from Harry. He had sent Penelope off with Narcissa to look at wands while he talked with Harry about how he was finding his wand and whether he'd had any luck with the note that he'd left in his wand box.

While talking with Kendo, Narcissa had been chosen by a wand, which Harry was happy to find out was the first wand that Penelope had made under Kendo's tutelage. Penelope had been ecstatic that the first wand she had made there had chosen a customer already and Kendo had playfully teased her that maybe she had beginners luck.

Kendo explained more about Narcissa's wand and told her that it was twelve and three quarter inches and made out of Katsura wood, which was a lot like elm wood in that it preferred its owner to have presence, magical dexterity, and a certain native dignity. The wood was able to produce consistent and high quality results in the hands of a skilled caster.

The core was Bakeneko whisker, which Kendo told them was from a magical shape shifting cat with razor sharp talons. The whiskers made for wands that produced powerful transfiguration and dueling spells. He had then let Penelope explain that she had worked runes into the wood that made it self-cleaning and had added a rune cluster to the handle that would make it extremely hard for the wand to be disarmed from her if she paired it with a wand holster, which they also provided her.

Narcissa had really liked her wand and complimented Penelope on the sculpting and crafting of it. Penelope had made the wood look elegant and somewhat feminine, which the older woman really liked. Narcissa had paid for the wand and holster with the new beseecher book linked to the account Harry had given her.

Penelope had suggested meeting up with Narcissa for dinner that evening so that she could show her around the bazaar, and so that Narcissa wasn't spending her first night in Japan on her own. Both she and Harry were touched by Penelope's thoughtfulness and kindness, and Narcissa had said that she would love to spend the evening with her and discover things in the Bazaar together.

Harry and Narcissa had spent the afternoon looking for a place for her to stay because Harry didn't think that the Rack Shack was the most suitable place for her. The Panama Palace was nice but he didn't really want to be meeting with Narcissa when there were Phoenix and Dragon students staying in the same hotel.

In the end Harry had decided to give Narcissa a signed beseecher slip from his spending account and told her to decide where she would like to stay while she was there and that he'd pay for it. She had teased him that she might end up in the nicest room in the most expensive place in the Bazaar.

Harry had retorted that she was family now so only the best would do and to spare no expense. She'd tried to reassure him that she was only joking and that she would find somewhere reasonable. After experiencing life at rock bottom she wasn't going to throw money away frivolously just for the sake of a fancy bed to sleep in at night.

Harry had then taken her to Elixir Eddies to show her the bar that he wanted to invest in and met with Sabre and Gigo who were both in that day. Narcissa, seeing how much Harry seemed to be taken with the idea, had gone on the charm offensive by pointing out that having Harry associated with the bar could really push up sales and restore it to popularity.

They had chatted for what felt like an age until eventually Narcissa had reluctantly reminded him that he needed to get back to school for the evening meal and that she didn't want him getting into trouble. He promised Narcissa he would write to her and speak with the Grandmaster about getting out of school the following weekend to see her. He'd then headed back to The Panama Palace to collect his things and found the Dragons there waiting for him.

Harry couldn't take the smile off his face from having spent the day with Narcissa. He didn't think that a single afternoon was enough time and he took the fact he didn't want to leave her as a positive sign. For now it seemed like Hermione had been right again in that having Narcissa in Harry's life could be a good thing.

He had been surprised how quickly and easily the two of them had gotten on after the initial awkwardness and he had enjoyed showing her the bits of the Bazaar that he'd been to before. Narcissa seemed to enjoy teasing him and was a lot quicker to laugh than he would have dreamt. Perhaps it was a Black family trait to laugh and have fun; a quality which must have been suppressed by the Malfoy household.

He was hoping that they were going to find a new lease of life with each other. Harry understood and could relate to what living in a house where you were treated as scum was like.

* * *

 **13:10hrs Sunday 28th Banzai Bazaar Terminal, Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo**

"Where have you two been?" Gosia asked Lei and Stacey as they exited the fireplace onto the platform.

"You know where we've been!" Stacey snapped at her friend.

"Whoa what's up with you? No need to bite my head off." Gosia asked holding her hands up in surrender and taking a step back from her almost snarling friend.

"Don't mind her, she's just pissed off with me because I told Harry Potter and his aunt that we couldn't join them for lunch." Lei explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Harry Potter asked you to join him for lunch? Both of you?" Trixie asked slightly bugged eyed.

"Yes." Stacey replied in a huff crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child.

"Well technically his aunt did." Lei interjected before looking to the floor under Stacey's glare.

"Both of you or just Stacey?" Gosia asked.

"Both of us." Lei replied.

"OMG why the hell are you here?" Trixie asked in disbelief.

"Because someone told them that we had to go back to school to do some homework. Even though one of us has done said homework and could at this very moment be sitting at lunch with him." Stacey replied hotly.

"Then why are you not there then? Go!" Trixie exclaimed shooing Stacey back towards the fireplace.

"It's too late now. They're probably half way through their meal by now and it would just be extremely rude to turn up like that and make me look like a right divy. Did you get my Pom Pom Saucers?" Stacey asked Trixie suddenly.

"They only had the strawberry, lychee, and Scwompot berry ones left and I didn't know whether you'd want them or not. So, I thought best not to get anything." Trixie replied cautiously as Stacey let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up in the air dramatically.

"Buddha, can this day get any worse?" Stacey pleaded dramatically throwing her handbag over her shoulder and turning on her heel before setting off at pace along the platform headed towards a vendor who was selling popcorn and sweets further down. She'd taken about four steps before turning back sharply and asking rather grumpily if any of them wanted anything. The three girls had the sense to shake their heads and say no thanks rather than incur another growl from Stacey as the senior prefect stalked off.

"Bloody hell Lei, what the devil were you thinking turning down a lunch with Harry Potter for her?" Gosia inquired as she turned to the short Chinese witch.

"Yeah Lei, you know she fancies him and she's really got it bad. She seems furious and Wonga never loses her shit like this." Trixie commented watching said witch stomping towards the vendor. She hoped for the love of god he had something Stacey liked otherwise she'd probably bite their heads off for doing nothing wrong as well.

"I thought that Stacey would be better off not having a rushed lunch with him before having to head back to school. This way she can have a have a proper date or lunch with him on a Friday after Quidditch or on a Saturday during the next Bazaar weekend. She doesn't have to cut her time with him short if they have fun together and then she might you know... be able to spend the night with him as well. Plus she'll have more time to prepare. I know she looks alright now but we now that we have time we can totally dress her up in a cute outfit that would have him drooling all over her." Lei explained to the pair.

"I see what you mean, but she's not going to get the chance now. You've seen the way that Steiggson's been looking at him. Now that Hermione Granger isn't in the same clan as him, do you think he'll be able to go another week without her sinking her claws into him?" Gosia asked Lei.

"Or Sanchez. She might not be as obvious as Steiggson, but you should have seen the way she was flirting with him in potions last week. If Harry wasn't so oblivious to girls flirting with him then she might have succeeded. I'm just glad Akiko Yuki was sitting between them, otherwise Sanchez would have probably straddled him right there at the table." Trixie chuckled to herself.

"Well I managed to get his auntie to agree to meet us next Bazaar weekend for lunch. Just the four of us and she said to meet up with Harry to sort the details out. I thought it would be a good opportunity to give Stacey a couple more chances to talk to him before then to organize it." Lei explained with a shrug as the other two girls nodded along with what she was saying.

"You could always find a last-minute excuse to be unable to attend as well giving her some one on one time with him." Gosia suggested thinking into the future on how to make that possible.

"Or run interference with his auntie and get her out of the way. Hmmm I like the way you think Lei." Trixie grinned.

"Seems like you're finally learning to start thinking like us." Gosia grinned.

"God's help me." Lei said as the three girls laughed together.

"WELL THAT'S JUST PERFECT!" Stacey shouted getting the attention of everyone on the platform. They turned to see Stacey scrambling around on her hands and knees evidently having dropped her coin purse, the contents spilling out onto the floor.

"Why doesn't she just summon them up with her wand?" Trixie asked.

"You can't summon goblin made money remember?" Gosia pointed out.

"Come on we best go and help her, otherwise she's going to lose it." Lei sighed.

"Come on then. Did you get that Salamander Ink for me?" Gosia asked getting a nod from Lei as they quickly started down the platform to help their friend.

* * *

Stacey was feeling like her day just couldn't get any worse as she bent down to pick up the coins. She'd taken the bags of popcorn off the vendor and her purse had slipped as she'd tried to find the correct payment for him, rather than giving him a higher amount in coins. She knew from experience that vendors at the train station always pretended to not have enough change to break whatever you paid in the hopes that most people would tell them to keep the change as their trains tended to arrive while looking for the correct money. They were usually successful.

As she was picking the coins up she saw her friends approach and they started bending down to scoop up the ones that had rolled furthest from her. Between the four of them they had the coins together in short order. They handed them back to Stacey who paid the vendor for her purchases before she put the rest of the change in her coin purse and returned it to her handbag along with some of the sweet things she'd bought.

Her friends began making their way back along the platform to a quieter spot since the area was starting to fill up with students going back to school. Stacey opened a bag of popcorn and stopped on her way along the platform to talk to a boy and a girl in Phoenix clan a couple of years below her who she had helped get together. The boy, who was called Maximilian, was a prefect in year nine and had stayed back after a prefect meeting to ask her advice on how best to go about catching the attention of a girl, Edith, in his year without making a complete fool out of himself.

Stacey had been more than happy to tell the boy to just be himself and gave him some pointers on the sort of things to say and how girls liked to be treated. She was happy to see that her advice had paid off and Maximilian had taken the plunge and asked the girl out. After finishing talking to the younger couple, Stacey was about to start making her way to her friends when the fireplace nearest them flared and Miguel Fu and Marco Ronaldo stepped out of it shortly followed by a scowling Cadogen Ryan and a very sad looking Bronwen Eirwen.

Stacey noted that Bronwen's eyes looked a little red and puffy. She caught Stacey's eye as Cadogen grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards the other end of the platform. Stacey decided to go and speak with Bronwen and moved to go talk with her, when she saw Bronwen shake her head as Cadogen pulled her along. Stacey blinked in surprise and turned back to rejoin the others, checking over her shoulder several times to see if anything else happened with Bronwen and the three goons.

By the time she reached the others, the Asian Express had pulled onto the platform. Stacey saw Bronwen get on and she shared a look with Stacey, giving her a weak smile that Stacey returned as she got into their compartment followed by some younger students from other clans. The ride back to Mahoutokoro consisted of her friends trying to point out the benefits of Lei organizing Stacey and herself to meet up with Harry and Narcissa in a fortnight's time, rather than going off half-cocked and out with him straight away without a plan in place.

After a while of Stacey munching moodily on her popcorn and not really showing much enthusiasm for the conversation, the others all started taking their assignment scrolls out of their bags to get going on their transfiguration work. Bringing the scrolls to the Bazaar was a habit most students developed since it was a good way to communicate over distance.

They were only charmed to communicate with other students, Masters, and Sensei's who made up the school, but Stacey thought it would be a great idea to try and expand across the general populace. It would save people having to floo call each other which would eliminate the need to stay at home and wait for messages.

Of course, owls would end up potentially becoming obsolete as the scroll viewer was like an instant message that appeared on the other person's viewer and was a lot quicker than owl post. The traditionalist in her liked the owl post because it was something that had been used for centuries, but she thought that if there was a way of communicating across countries or overseas faster then surely the idea would catch on pretty quick.

It was something that Stacey had been researching for years because she thought that it could make her name throughout the world. If she could just get her hands on a scroll viewer and assignment scroll that weren't her own or another students to experiment with she was positive she could crack the magic that made it so special.

Unfortunately the odds of getting Master Sato to let her potentially destroy one of the scrolls trying to figure out how they worked were less than none. She'd asked Master Ping for the help every year since eighth year and the Charms Master and head of Phoenix Clan always turned her down, telling her to concentrate on her studies with a knowing smile on her face.

It was extremely frustrating to Stacey because the Masters and Sensei's at Mahoutokoro were always pushing students to test boundaries and try to find ways to improve on what had come before. The only exception to this philosophy came when someone tried to discover how one of the secrets of Mahoutokoro worked, like the assignment scrolls, school uniforms, or the Quidditch pitch.

After finishing her popcorn, Stacey had a nap to prevent herself from helping her friends with their homework. She was always helping them, checking ensure that they had things right, but since it was NEWT year she really needed to make sure that they understood the material themselves and let them do their own work rather than just copy hers.

As the Express pulled into the station a short time later, she felt Gosia gently shaking her knee to wake her. Feeling a little groggy since Stacey really could have slept longer after their all-nighter the night before, she stretched and took her offered bag that Lei was holding out for and disembarked the train.

There were around fifty students that got off the train and started making their way towards the tut tuts. Stacey spotted Bronwen further down the platform with Marco, Egg, and Cadogen. Their eyes met briefly as Bronwen moved her hand up to push a tendril of hair back behind her ear. She had a strip of parchment between two of her fingers that she shifted her eyes towards and wiggled her fingers quickly before her hand disappeared out of view.

Stacey recognized it as a sign that Bronwen had a note she wanted her to have. It was a gesture the Phoenix girls had thought up when they wanted to pass a note in class but didn't want to put it on the assignment scroll in case the Masters were somehow able to view what students wrote on the thirteenth dial notes section. They hadn't used the gesture in years because they had questioned Master Ping about the assignment scrolls and what Masters and Sensei's can view on them.

Master Ping had told them that the Masters could see any of their assigned work on their scrolls but not their notes page without the express permission from the Grandmaster. She had told them that there would have to be a strong suggestion of bullying or cheating in order to get the permission to view them.

Stacey decided to take a more direct approach to the situation, rather than letting Bronwen drop the note and leave it for Stacey to pick it up. She bounded down the platform hopping excitedly with a grin on her face calling out for Bronwen and waving excitedly. Bronwen turned along with the three boys to watch Stacey's over excited approach.

Bronwen had a slightly panicked expression on her face as Stacey reached them. "There you are Bron, I've been looking for you all weekend. I thought you wanted to come to the HinkyFunks concert with us."

"I errrr well yeah I did want to go to that with you, but something came up." Bronwen replied quickly.

"Look Wonga can you do this another time? We're rather busy at the moment and we've got things to do." Cadogen asked cutting off Stacey's retort.

"Oh yeah, busy doing what?" Stacey asked inquisitively.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Egg responded with a dumb sounding chuckle.

"Oh, how witty Egg, I don't know how you come up with these quips so fast." Stacey rolled her eyes. "Look you lot, you've had Bronwen to yourselves all weekend; although I still can't figure out for the life of me why she'd want to hang with you guys. Just let me have her now because we've got some girl talk to catch up on." Stacey added throwing her hand into Bronwen's and started pulling her friend away from the boys.

"Not so fast Stacey." Marco retorted grabbing Bronwen's other hand and pulling her back harder than Stacey was leading her away. The two girls shared the briefest of glances towards each other. "We need Bronwen for a little while longer. After tonight you'll be able to spend all the time you want with her." He said smoothly pulling the short Welsh girl next to him and Cadogen closed ranks to her other side, casually throwing his arm around her shoulders making her flinch.

"Well until the next time we need her that is." Cadogen added.

"What do you mean until the next time you need her? Need her for what?" Stacey asked seeing Bronwen's eyes well up.

"Don't you worry about it Stacey. Now we're heading off to school, so unless you fancy sharing a private ride in a tut tut with us we're going to go." Marco answered giving her what he thought was a sexy smile.

"No thanks, I'd rather not. I'll see you later Bron." Stacey said before turning on her heel and chasing after her friends who were already at the tuts tuts with one waiting for her. Stacey jumped in the front with Lei as the little tut tut started moving forward quickly.

"What was all that about? You were there one minute talking to us and then gone the next?" Lei asked as Stacey flopped into the seat beside her.

"I was trying to get Bronwen away from the goon squad." Stacey responded trying to catch her breath.

"What's she still doing hanging round with them anyway?" Gosia asked leaning back from the back seat.

"I don't know but she told me before Quidditch class that she'd tell me what was going on and she just slipped me this." Stacey answered while holding up the bit of parchment Bronwen had shown her. She had slipped it into Stacey's hand when Stacey had grabbed it and with subtlety a pickpocket would have been impressed by, the note was exchanged.

"What is it?" Trixie inquired leaning forward as well as Stacey opened it.

 _ **"Stacey, I need a massive favor. I need you to hide in that secret spot we found that time in the year eight transfiguration classroom. Be there before 1845hrs and cast silencing charms on yourself so no one can hear you or know you're there.**_

 _ **Love, Bronwen**_

 _ **P.S. This is super important, before going there, tell Harry Potter not to come and meet me. I'll leave a boomer outside the room, activate that if you spot him and he didn't listen."**_

"What the hell is the secret spot you found in the year eight transfiguration classroom meant to mean? There's nowhere to hide in there." Lei asked trying to picture the room in question in her mind.

"What does she mean by a boomer?" Gosia asked.

"And what is she warning Harry Potter about?" Trixie added.

"Well a boomer is a firework Bronwen and I set off in the charms corridor back in year eight. There is a hiding spot in that classroom as the room is arranged like an amphitheater, remember? Well Bronwen and I legged it in there when we were hiding from Master Ping and slipped in the far side of the seats. We found this little cubbyhole big enough for the two of us."

"It was great since it let us look out of one of the slips between the stairs of the seats without being seen and at the back of it was a wall vent that gave a really good view of the path splits towards the Phoenix Nest and the Dragon's Lair. I don't know what she's meeting Harry Potter about but I'm assuming it's probably something to do with truth or dare." Stacey explained to her friends.

"That makes sense. He said he still had to perform his dare, didn't he?" Lei pointed out.

"He did but do you think that he won't do it just because she's asked him not to?" Gosia asked getting a shrug of the shoulders from the other girls.

"I don't know. I don't know how competitive he is." Stacey replied.

"You must have some idea from watching him in Seeker training." Trixie retorted.

"Well he just sort of does it. I mean he doesn't make a big thing about being competitive and wanting to win like Steiggson or Taylor. He is like Yoko Hami, as if he's just going through the motions a bit. I don't know whether that's a tactic to make us think he's not competitive or not." Stacey replied honestly.

"Well when are you going to warn him?" Gosia asked.

"I'll just have to hang around the school entrance and speak to him when he gets back." Stacey answered. Not really thrilled with the prospect of potentially standing around all afternoon.

"What if he's already come back?" Lei asked.

"Well when you lot are doing your homework could one of you send him a message through your assignment scroll and tell him I'm up here? Then message me if you get a reply from him so I'm not standing here like a lemon if he has somehow got back here before us. Although, I doubt he would have since he was going for lunch." Stacey said trying to cover all the bases.

"Why don't you just order one of the younger students to stand here and pass the message on to him, rather than potentially standing here yourself all day?" Trixie asked.

"Because it's important to Bronwen. I don't want to have some younger student miss him. Plus, we wouldn't be able to tell them to tell Harry not to do his dare because the magic of the game would stop him, remember?" Stacey pointed out.

"They could just give him the note instead and if the magic stops them reading the note, then no harm, no foul. Then you can come back to the Nest with us and help us with our homework." Gosia stated overly happy with her idea because it meant they might get through their homework quicker with Stacey's help.

"I'm not entrusting this to someone else." Stacey replied shaking her head and holding up the note.

"Oh I get it. You're hoping for a little alone time with him and you don't want to miss out on the chance. Say no more, we understand." Lei teased holding up her hands and getting grins from the other two.

"It's not like that!" Stacey started to argue but the other three weren't having any of it and all started making 'yeah right's' and 'whatever's' at her before telling her that they would see her later.

Stacey put her bag down and cast a cushioning charm on the ground and bannister on the bridge leading into the school before sitting down and leaning against the bridge hand rail support and prepared to wait for Harry Potter to come back to Mahoutokoro.

* * *

 **15:26hrs Sunday 28th August, Gusto's Restaurant, Healer Street, Banzai Bazaar**

"Well zat was certainly enlightening. I didn't know that such shops existed." Fleur said while she sat back in her chair running her finger around the rim of her glass, her mind thinking back to the shop that Hermione had just been showing her around.

"I know right. When the girls in Turtle Clan took me in there, my eyes were almost out on stalks when I saw it. They just kept saying that they were taking me to a witch's only shop that I'd love. Then when they started showing me around and I met Kayleigh I thought that there was a real opportunity there. I mean you saw how busy it was and according to the Turtles it's like that all the time. I verified it with Mio and the Tiger girls as well." Hermione explained.

"I think zat I will have to go back there with Penny so that she can have a look around but I think you've got a good point. So, are you thinking that it's something you want to invest in or copy and open up in England?" Fleur asked Hermione.

"I don't know whether she's going to need investment. She must be raking in the gold given how busy it is in there. I was thinking either discussing a partnership with her to maybe open a second store in England or open a separate shop and talk to her about being a supplier or something." Hermione replied taking a sip of her water and tucking a pair of loose strands of hair back behind her ears.

"That's not a bad idea, but from ze experience I've had so far working for Harry and his account managers, especially Bogrod, I've found ze best ways of getting business deals done is by not just making it clinically about business, but looking at the personal element of it." Fleur explained.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well for example, when you and Arry invested into Eaton and Co. you did it because you found out what Elliott and his family's ambition was. You spoke with Elliott on a personal level and discovered zat he wanted to take his product and start selling more of them nationally and internationally. You found out however that e didn't have ze time or capital to invest in making as many of ze trunks as e would have liked.

By taking ze time to get to know him a little better, you found out what he wanted to do with the business and then met him half way. You haven't taken overall control of the business, but are letting Elliott and his father be in charge of the day to day running of it. Thus, making them feel like it's still their business, even though you and Arry own a large part of it now.

People work hard to get their businesses up and running and they form an emotional attachment to it. You ave to understand that emotion because if zey feel like you are trying to take advantage of them or swindle zem, then they will not want to work with you or form a partnership or whatever." Fleur stated concisely, waving her hand in the air and Hermione nodded along as Fleur explained what she meant.

"I see, so earn their trust and give them something they want, while getting something that I want?" Hermione clarified.

"Exactly. That is the way to do it if you want a partnership or don't want to buy the business as a whole. Yourself and Arry have more than enough wealth to do something more aggressive to buy businesses outright if you like though. It all depends on the situation and what you want to do with ze business." Fleur answered taking a sip of her drink.

"It seems like you've really got a knack for this sort of thing Fleur." Hermione grinned.

"Well I'm learning an awful lot with the goblins and no one negotiates harder than them. I'm finding that a little research and work behind the scenes can help in negotiations, and if all else fails I can blast them with my allure." Fleur commented, causing them both to laugh.

"Yeah that would work I suppose." Hermione commented thoughtfully.

"So, what do you want me to do Hermione? I've got meetings with some solicitors for Arry and Tengu this week. Tengu really wants to start investing into businesses around ze Bazaar for Arry." Fleur asked.

"Well if you find a solicitor that you think will be good for me as well then feel free to hire them. As long as they aren't some sort of muggleborn hating bigot and they know what they are doing then I trust you to hire the right people.

I think I'd like you to get to know Kayleigh a bit better on a more personal level, introducing Penny to the store could be a good ice breaker. Of course, Narcissa is here in Japan now so I'd personally really appreciate it if you and Penny could keep her company some nights. She's been through a hell of an ordeal." Hermione replied thinking back to the meeting she had had earlier with Harry and Narcissa.

"No problem. I would imagine zat at the moment she must be feeling so helpless. I'm still trying to wrap my head around someone doing that to their mother. I know I couldn't do it because I get upset if I even have cross words with my parents." Fleur commented thinking about what Hermione had told her about what had happened to Narcissa.

"I know, I'm the same. I sent my parents into hiding because I was so scared of someone hurting them, but to actually do something like that to someone who raised you and loves you is just sick." Hermione said. "I thought from what Harry had said that Draco was turning over a new leaf. That when Harry said that he couldn't kill Dumbledore that Draco was just in over his head with bad people.

From what Narcissa says though, it seems like he was just not happy having to operate under someone else and that is a scary prospect. The only comforting thought is that Harry has always been able to beat Draco whenever he has stepped out of line.

I really think that Narcissa and Harry could be good for each other though. I've seen over the years how much Harry wants to have a family and how big his heart is. He's the most selfless and special person I've ever met in my life." Hermione added staring off into the distance as she thought about Harry.

"Well speaking of Arry, I think you and I need to have a very honest and open chat like we did that day at Muriel's when we met up with Penny." Fleur said taking a drink.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, gently chewing her lip nervously.

"I mean what you were telling earlier about your first night here in Japan and what Penny and I have observed of you two." Fleur said with a knowing look on her face as Hermione, knowing what she was driving at, decided to play ignorant.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Hermione stated as a waiter turned up with their meals and put them down in front of them and they started tucking in.

"Don't play coy with me Hermione, you know exactly what I mean! I'm talking about the kiss that you and Arry shared your first night here. It's like you transform every time you talk about him and you break out and smile." Fleur said watching her friend's reaction. "You see, you're doing it now!"

"So…. it was a very, very, good kiss." Hermione replied playfully trying to brush it off and hoping that Fleur would leave it at that, however the French witch wasn't easily deterred.

"Right, well tell me about it. You told me that you kissed him but I want details and a play by play." Fleur demanded.

Hermione started telling Fleur about Pocky, what it was and how it was played, and Fleur found herself laughing along with Hermione as she told a mixed story of the two nights and what people had gotten up to before starting to tell Fleur about how her and Harry's kiss came about.

"So, we were there about an inch away from each other and I could feel him hesitate, and I just knew he was thinking about Ron and what he'd say to him if we ended up kissing." Fleur, who was almost sitting on the edge of her seat, was completely enthralled in Hermione's recounting of what happened in the Tiger bathroom.

"So then what appened? Come on don't leave me hanging like this." Fleur pushed eagerly.

"Well, I knew what was happening and I just thought sod it. So, I moved forward quickly and kissed him." Hermione answered unable to help smiling as she recalled the kiss and the butterflies activated in her stomach and her heart started hammering in her chest.

"And?" Fleur asked impatiently.

"And it was the most amazing kiss in the history of kisses. He was hesitant at first, but then after a few soft kisses he let go and started kissing me back. Before I knew what was happening, I'd pushed him back onto the ledge of the bath and had straddled him and was kissing him with everything I had.

Oh Fleur, it was just incredible. It was better than I'd ever imagined it to be. It just felt so right, like breathing. It was like coming up for that first desperate gasp of air after thinking you're going to drown because you swam too deep.

Before I knew what was happening, I was practically dry humping him on the ledge and if the house elf didn't show up to stop us from making noise, I think I would have let him have me completely." Hermione blushed furiously.

Fleur let out a slow whistle. "It sounds like quite a kiss then." She said smiling at her friend and seeing Hermione's eyes sparkle as she recalled it.

"I can't really describe just how good it was." Hermione added giving a shy smile in spite of herself.

"I know I can tell by zat goofy grin you get on your face every time you think about it." Fleur said, "The question is why ave you not acted on it hm?"

"You know why, because I'm in a relationship with Ron." Hermione retorted coming down from her high.

"But your other friends from school believe he's cheating on you non?" Fleur inquired.

"Yes, they do, and they've told me what they think happened, but I haven't got any proof and, like you and Penny said the other night, it could all be a big set of coincidences.

If I go home and split up with Ron when he hasn't done anything, then he'd be crushed. I'd not only look like an idiot, but I would really hurt him and possibly destroy his confidence and wreck our friendship." Hermione explained.

"I understand all that but in all the time that I've known you, and especially since we've been friends, you never talk about Ron unless it's in relation to something about the three of you having done or discussed. All you ever talk about is Arry.

I noticed it back in England, when we went for lunch and I was telling you about the problems William and I were having, and when Penny was telling you about why she ended things with Percy. You started off telling us about how you had sort of fallen into a relationship with Ron and telling us about how you were feeling trapped.

You told us how you knew Ron wasn't right for you and how you didn't really have anything in common with him. Since we've been in Japan, you light up every time you talk about Arry. You were positively glowing this morning when you saw him and I saw how disappointed you were on Friday when you and Penny joined us and he had to go." Fleur argued giving her friend a knowing look.

"Well I just haven't seen him very much the last couple of days, and I miss him." Hermione answered quickly.

"I zink that you are lying to me Hermione, but more importantly I think that you are lying to yourself." Fleur stated placing a comforting hand on to Hermione's as the English witch sighed dejectedly.

"There is nothing I can do about it now Fleur. Even if Harry did want to be with me and told me so, I couldn't right now because it would completely ruin our friendship with Ron. I don't really want to put Harry in the middle of things because I was too stupid to talk to Ron after the battle at Hogwarts. I fucked up Fleur, and now I've got myself into a situation I can't get myself out of until I speak with Ron and by then it might be too late." A despondent Hermione replied while her eyes well up a little.

"What do you mean it might be too late?" Fleur asked.

"It's a long story." Hermione answered with a depressed sigh.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Fleur said her curiosity peaking.

"Fine, well it's like this…" Hermione started to explain the predicament she had got herself in. The proverb of a problem shared is a problem halved rang in her mind and she thought that she was going to put that to the test.

* * *

 **17:20hrs Sunday 28th Top of the escalator to Mahoutokoro, Japan**

Stacey was having a really strange dream. She was in a bar surrounded by all sorts of magical creatures with the other tables occupied by goblins, house elves, dwarves, and others. The waiters moving around distributing drinks were centaurs and the barkeep was a giant octopus that used all its tentacles to make several cocktails and other drinks at once.

She looked around her table and found that she had a unicorn sitting on the ground to her left drinking through a straw, to her right was a kappa drinking a Bloody Mary and across from her was a disgusting and slimy giant toad that was as big as the unicorn staring at her with unblinking eyes.

Stacey asked the toad what he was staring at just as the toad's mouth opened and a giant, wet, and long tongue whipped out of its mouth and shot straight towards her. She ducked out the way and woke with a start.

Stacey opened her eyes to see none other than Harry Potter looking down at her curiously with a small smile on his face. "Are you alright Stacey?" he asked quietly as she groggily tried to figure out where the hell she was.

"Is she alright Harry?" Giovanni Testudo shouted out from Stacey's left where she saw him and Louis Marcel, framed by the light of a tunnel exit behind them, watching the them. She realized she was sitting on the floor and must have a looked like a homeless person or something just laying there.

"I'm fine." Stacey replied. She rubbed her eyes awake deciding not to eat cheese before going to sleep again as it clearly made her dreams really weird.

"She's fine guys, you go on. I'll meet you either at Turtle Island or the Jade Pagoda. I still need to get my trunk from the Dragon's Lair." Harry called out to the two Turtles.

"You sure you want us to leave you alone with her? She seems a bit groggy and might have been confunded or stunned or something" Louis asked pointing to Stacey.

"I'm not going to attack him or anything." Stacey declared stubbornly and slightly huffy starting trying to get up, taking Harry's offered hand as he helped pull her to her feet.

"I'm sure we'll be fine guys. I think she was just sleeping. She doesn't look like she's been stunned." Harry said the last towards Stacey while giving her a questioning look getting a very vigorous and enthusiastic nodding from her.

"Well if you're sure." Giovanni said somewhat uncertainly. He was not really comfortable leaving Harry alone with a member of Phoenix clan, even though Harry had told him and Luis on the train back from the Bazaar that he and the Phoenix girls got on alright. They had then spent a good ten minutes talking about the Phoenix girls and who they thought were the most attractive out of the bunch of them.

It had been a nice to have a typical guy conversation for the first time in a long time. In fact, it had been the first proper bloke conversation he had since the time with Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. It wasn't lost on Harry that while he loved being with Hermione, he did need some time to be a guy and do silly things like he used to do with Ron.

He already knew that the guys in Turtle Clan were fun to be with, and didn't mind doing some crazy stuff; he hoped the guys in Dragon would be a good laugh as well. He knew he needed to make a real conscious effort to spend some time with the Dragons since he hadn't done anything with them the past two weekends. Plus, with Narcissa now in Japan, it was likely he'd be spending more time with her than any of the clans anyway.

"Yeah, I'm sure, seriously. I'll see you in a little while, alright? There is no point you walking down to the Dragon's Lair and then having to walk all the way up that hill. I'll just fly up to Turtle Island with my trunk." Harry said giving thumbs up to the French and Italian boys.

"Harry you're not allowed to fly around the grounds on your broom, it's against the rules." Stacey clarified, her prefect duties kicking in.

"Oh right, well I guess I'll just walk up there then. What about flying if not on a broom?" Harry asked.

"It's impossible to fly without a broom unless someone is levitating you." Stacey pointed out.

"That's not true. I've seen wizards and witches flying without brooms before." Harry replied as Stacey picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder and tried to quickly fix her hair.

"Really? I'm not even sure how the hell you'd go about accomplishing something like that." Stacey asked completely thunderstruck and more than a little cynical.

"I've read about how it is meant to be done but I've never tried it. I've seen it done and it's pretty impressive to watch." Harry stated begrudgingly, remembering he'd only seen Voldemort and Severus Snape fly without a broom. "So what are you doing hanging round the entrance to school?" Harry asked the pretty Asian witch.

"I was waiting to see you actually, but I guess I must have fallen asleep." Stacey explained seeing Harry grinning at her and trying not to laugh.

"What are you grinning at?" Stacey asked seeing him start chuckling.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I think some other students might not have been able to pass up the opportunity of messing with a sleeping senior prefect." Harry explained taking his Ebon wand and conjuring an elegant mirror and handing it to Stacey who, with a look of bewilderment, took the mirror and stared into it.

Horror! Pure unadulterated horror gripped Stacey's heart when she looked into the mirror and she wanted to scream. Someone had drawn a little goatee and Mexican handlebar moustache on her in color changing ink and had written ' _Give me a kiss senor_ ' on her forehead.

"What the fu…" Stacey gasped completely mortified. Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing at Stacey's look of horror. She tried wiping it away but the ink didn't seem to want to come off. "The little bastards have either used un-washable ink or put some sort of charm on it! I'm getting sick to death of people playing pranks on me! When I find the person who did this and all the stuff on the Phoenix Nest, I swear to buddha!" Stacey raged as she grabbed up her bag and reached her arm into it feeling around until she found what looked like a very silky handkerchief, before irritably throwing her bag on the floor.

Harry's smile and laugh died in his mouth as he heard Stacey rage about the pranks that had been played on her. He watched as she conjured water from her wand, then wet the material, started rubbing at the ink, and finding to her relief that the water was helping take it off. Harry stood there, watching her for a few moments, judging whether to tell her about it being him that had pranked her and the rest of the Phoenix clan members and that he felt kind of bad about it.

She however wasn't in the best of moods now. So, he thought maybe waiting for a time when she wasn't so angry might be best and so decided to press on. "So what are you doing up here asleep and apparently putting yourself at the mercy of the other students coming back from the Bazaar?" he asked her as he stooped down and picked up her bag for her while she started scrubbing at her face.

"I was waiting for you actually, Bronwen asked me to give you a message." Stacey replied while pausing in her facial cleansing as a cunning idea struck her. Making it look like she was too busy and preoccupied with getting the ink from her face, she did a half turn and slightly pushed her hip and bum out towards him. "There's a note in my back pocket if you want to get it out." she added while pretending to appear casual so that it didn't look like a set up.

Without thinking, Harry automatically slid his hand into the back pocket of the tight jeans that Stacey was wearing; his fingertips searched for the note but came up empty. "There's nothing in there." he stated in a quiet and deep voice that sent a shiver through Stacey as she felt his strong hand graze her buttock.

"Oh sorry, it must be in the other one." she replied doing a quick spin so that he could put his hand in the other back pocket, which he did while blushing slightly. Stacey thought it was one of the most adorable things she'd ever seen.

Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, vanquisher of Voldemort, gorgeous and handsome celebrity making women swoon the world over was blushing because he was touching a girl's bum. ' _I'm making him blush. Could h_ _e be any cuter?_ ' she thought to herself and swallowed down a moan of delight at the tingles of electricity he sent through her posterior as he reached into her pocket.

Harry reached down feeling her shaking slightly as his fingertips slowly made his way down the girl's bum cheek. ' _Bloody hell, she does have an amazing bum. Although, it might not be the best idea to be standing here groping a girl I barely know when the next train's worth of students has made their way up here_.' he thought to himself as he felt a sliver of parchment, grasped it, and pulled the item free of the tight confines of Stacey Wong's back jean pocket.

He pulled the note out and opened it up as Stacey started scrubbing at the ink on her face with renewed vigor while Harry was temporarily distracted.

"So she's telling you to meet her where we're are meant to be finishing truth or dare and she doesn't want me to go? That's a bit odd isn't it? Why even arrange to meet me if she doesn't want me to complete my dare?" Harry asked Stacey who he saw had managed to get the drawn on goatee beard off her face and was starting up on the moustache.

"Is that why she wants me in the room to watch you and her complete your dares?" Stacey asked stopping her scrubbing and looking at Harry surprised.

"Not according to this. From what this says, she doesn't even want to see me and she's telling you to get there fifteen minutes and hide before I'm due to arrive. I really don't get what's going on here. It's all for naught anyway, I've already completed my dare and I just need to show her the result." Harry replied shrugging while re-reading the note deep in thought. "What's a boomer?" he asked her looking up from the note to find her now moustache free.

"How about I tell you while we make our way into the grounds?" Stacey suggested remembering how nice it had been to talk with Harry Potter one-on-one that night after they'd met in the Quidditch stadium.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan." Harry said scooping up Stacey's bag and throwing it over his shoulder, "I'll carry this so you can continue doing what you're doing." He said gesturing with his head to her face.

"That's really kind of you." Stacey said giving him a smile made him chuckle as he watched her bright blue moustache start turning orange and earning him a playful swat on the arm as she scolded him for taking the mick out of her.

They made their way into the grounds after Stacey had managed to get her ink moustache off her face, before she got caught up in their conversation. Harry had started telling her about the other clan areas and what they were like. She had listened with rapt attention and before they realized it they had gotten to the school buildings.

They stood in the open air outside the transfiguration classroom and Stacey noticed that Bronwen had already put the boomer in place which she showed to Harry, as well as the air vent that led to the secret cubby hole that she was being told to hide in. Harry had laughed when Stacey had told him about how she and Bronwen had found the hiding place until he saw Stacey start to look a little worried. They made their way towards a stone bench with a wooden back and took a seat.

"I take it you and Bronwen were pretty good friends then?" Harry inquired as she moved to a nearby bench in the courtyard and dropped heavily onto it with a sigh.

"All the girls in my year have been really close for the last ten years and we've always hung out together on the weekends. It is normally the case in school that Lei and I would hang out together and Trixie, Bronwen, and Gosia would hang out more in class. We all got together in the evenings most of the time and do our homework and stuff together.

This year though, I don't know why but she's not been hanging round with us at all. Instead she's been hanging around Marco, Egg, and Cadogen all the time. She's really quiet and standoffish and always finds an excuse to leave a room when we come in. I'm really worried about her because that just isn't Bron." Stacey said with worry etched on her face.

"So, she doesn't normally hang with them then?" Harry asked as Stacey shook her head.

"No and that's what's so weird about it. I know that she doesn't like Marco, she never has really but she'll put up with him until he starts being obnoxious. Everyone knows Egg is a bit slow and just does whatever Marco tells him to do. She used to get on with Cadogen, until a few of years ago just before our OWLs, he stopped hanging round with Kuki and Eddie and started spending more and more time with Marco and Egg." Stacey explained.

"Why do you think that is?" Harry asked.

"I really don't know but it was odd. It was like suddenly, overnight, he decided he preferred hanging around with Egg and Marco." Stacey shrugged.

"So why won't Bronwen tell you what's going on if you've been friends for so long?" Harry asked, not understanding the situation.

"Well, she's never normally alone long enough to talk to one of us in the Nest, and anytime we get a few moments alone Marco, Cadogen, or Egg come in and she clams up or makes an excuse to leave." Stacey said her eyes welling up.

"I'm really worried Harry, what if they're doing something to her, something horrible? She told me that she wanted to tell me about what was going on the other day before Quidditch class, but that she would only tell me what she could. I've not seen her since then until today when she slipped me that note." She pleaded with tears falling down her cheeks as she started sniffing.

Harry hated seeing girls crying. He always felt a little awkward, but thankfully his time with Hermione had taught him that a simple a hug or an arm around the shoulder and just listening can really help. So, that's what he did. He felt Stacey jump slightly at the unexpected contact as he put his arm around her shoulder until she realized what he was doing and relaxed.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to cry a little and snuggle into Harry's side a bit more. His hand rubbed her upper arm and she appreciated him trying to comfort her. They sat like that for a few minutes as Stacey tried to compose herself, thinking about all the crazy and wild ideas of what might be happening with Bronwen to explain her strange behavior. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Harry started thinking through the problem out loud.

"Maybe that's what the request to go sneaking around is all about? Maybe they made her swear not to tell anyone what is going on and she thinks that by hiding in that classroom you might overhear something that could break the oath?" Harry suggested to Stacey. Her head snapped up off his shoulder as she stared at him wide eyed.

"That's it! That's got to be what she's doing because there is no way Bronwen wouldn't tell her friends what was going on if she could and she was worrying about it. It explains her strange behavior and the cryptic way she said that she would tell me what she could." Stacey replied and then breaking into a genuine smile. Without thinking about what she was doing, being caught up in the happiness of Harry figuring out an important piece of the puzzle, she quickly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips feeling him initially tense up as she laid one on him.

She moved back from kissing him, grinning like an idiot. Her smile wavered as she saw the look of shock on his face and instantly her stomach dropped. "Shit sorry, I kind of got caught up in the moment there." she apologized kicking herself for just kissing him just like that, not believing how stupid she just was. That wasn't how she wanted to kiss Harry Potter for the first time, but hell at least she could say that she had even if it was just a small peck on the lips. On the other hand, she was also secretly happy to find out that his lips were as soft as she had dreamed they were and mainly regretting that it hadn't lasted longer.

Harry smiled at her, shrugged, and just said "Certainly no need to apologize. Although, I think that it was meant to be me kissing you if I read that right. Senor is Spanish for Mr., isn't it?"

"Huh?" Stacey uttered in a confused tone, but remembering the writing on her forehead before taking her handkerchief and started scrubbing away at it furiously.

"So at least that might help you narrow your list of suspects as to who wrote it. I'd guess maybe someone who speaks Spanish." Harry concluded.

"That's true. I just wish we knew who had been doing all these pranks on us at the Phoenix Nest. Master Ping was having a right old time trying to sort out the atmospheric charms and things there." Stacey said re-wetting the handkerchief and scrubbing at her forehead with gusto turning away from Harry slightly.

"I take it you guys are really annoyed about the pranks then?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Most of them were pretty harmless and I'll even admit that they were quite funny, although some of them are really embarrassing." Stacey griped.

"Well I'm sure whoever did them didn't mean to embarrass you or anyone specifically." Harry replied while looking at his shoes.

"What? You think being made to do really loud farts in front of everyone in the year wasn't embarrassing? Or having our uniforms change colors into something else wasn't a little humiliating? Especially since we haven't been able to get them returned to how they were beforehand." Stacey inquired skeptically.

"Well no, I can imagine that the farting thing was embarrassing but the uniforms I'm sure won't last too much longer. They must have been put on with a charm and that will eventually wear off I think." Harry replied as Stacey smiled. She finished getting the last of the ink off her face and smiled at herself, satisfied in the mirror Harry conjured for her that evaporated in her hands once she had finished.

"That's pretty impressive magic being able to conjure a mirror that elegant and decorated out of nothing, you know?" Stacey said turning to Harry and feeling a lot more confident now she didn't look like a human doodle.

"Thanks. Ever since I went to this will reading a couple of months ago I've found that I'm able to do loads of different and really tricky magic that I never would have been able to do before." Harry explained as he looked out across the courtyard to see some younger students playing a game of catch with what looked like a firework. He also saw them casting the odd glance over at Harry and Stacey talking to each other in hushed tones.

"The will reading? You mean about all these titles that you have?" Stacey asked.

"So, you saw the newspaper then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I saw. It's incredibly impressive being the head of four different families, let alone being head of them at your age. I've never heard of that happening before. The most I've ever heard of is two and that's normally when someone marries a lady who is the head of her house and the wizard becomes a head of that house as well." Stacey answered with a shrug.

"What?" Harry asked surprised at that little nugget of information that Neville hadn't told him about. "I thought that that if you married someone and they were the head of their house or the heir to a house that they held the title until they had a child."

"Oh, well I don't know about things in Britain. In China it works that, say if I was heir to the Wong dynasty for example and didn't have any brother, and I got married to you then you would become Lord Wong and I would be Lady Wong. Although technically you'd be Lord Potter-Wong-, I'm sorry I can't remember the other families that you'd be head of." Stacey explained then pausing to try and think of the other houses Harry was the head of.

"Black, Peverell and Ravenclaw." Harry replied.

"Right, ok so you'd be Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Wong, which is even more of a mouthful than what you've got already." Stacey finished while laughing at Harry's look of disgust. "Hey no need to look like that! I would hope the thought of marrying me wouldn't be that disgusting a prospect."

"No, no, nothing like that. Just that I don't think I could handle another family title to add onto what I've already got." Harry said earnestly, "It's already a nightmare signing forms with my name the way it is." He added getting a tittering laugh from Stacey that caused him to chuckle as well. Before they knew it they were both laughing at the other's mirth and it got to the point where Harry had to raise his glasses to wipe a tear that had escaped his eye.

"Well I'm relieved that you wouldn't find the thought of marrying me repulsive." Stacey said shyly although feeling elated inside.

"Not at all. Who wouldn't be happy to marry someone who's so clever and pretty?" Harry asked rhetorically with a wink and enjoyed Stacey blushing at his compliment.

"You think I'm clever and pretty?" she asked in a quiet voice while the butterflies activated in her stomach.

"Of course. You're what my friend Neville calls a triple threat kind of girl. Brains, looks, and personality." Harry answered seeing Stacey's face light up. "So you are you heir to your family name then?" he asked genuinely curious.

"No, I'm the oldest but my little brother Wei is the heir to the family name since he's the first-born male." Stacey replied, the relief somewhat evident in her voice he noted.

"You sound relieved about that." he said turning to face her.

"I am because it means that I don't have the responsibility of carrying on my family name which will hopefully allow me to choose who I want to spend my life with a little more. Of course, if my mother gets her way, then she'll use me as some sort of bargaining chip and enter me into an arranged marriage." Stacey said bitterly thinking about what Marco said to her about him wanting to enter negotiations for her hand.

"I think arranged marriages all for the sake of continuing a blood line are completely stupid." Harry said bitterly.

"I agree. Although I'd imagine that you're going to want to have the girls lining up to be Lady Potter, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Peverell and Lady Black." Stacey said letting out a sigh. "I can't imagine how hard it must be for you trying to continue all those family lines. I mean I want to have kids one day but having to have four kids just to continue them is barmy."

"I know, right? I always thought you should marry one person and that's it for life. You get married, have kids, and live happily ever after. Now though, I'm properly screwed because my Godfather, bless him, kind of fucked me over by naming me his heir." Harry said sadly thinking about Sirius and what he wouldn't do to have the time back with him. For one thing tell him to keep the Black family title and give it to someone else.

"Your godfather named you his heir?" Stacey asked him.

"Yes my godfather was Sirius Black. He was my dad's best friend and got sent to Azkaban prison for twelve years for a crime he didn't commit. Anyway he escaped and came looking for me to try and protect me when he found out the person who betrayed my parents and who he was meant to have murdered was still alive.

He never got the chance to have a child of his own so he left me the title of Lord Black since he wanted me to continue his family line for him and try and restore the Black family name to prominence again." Harry explained seeing Stacey nodding along listening intently. He was surprised how easily he seemed to open up to the Chinese witch.

"Well that's a really nice thing that he cared about you enough to make you his heir." Stacey said somewhat confused, "How did he fuck you over?" Stacey asked him feeling herself get a swooshing feeling in her using the word 'fuck' at Harry.

"Well not him really but one of the stipulations in his family line is that in order to keep the title of Lord Black I can only marry a pureblood witch. So, if I was in love with a NOMA born or half-blood witch then I couldn't marry her and have her as Lady Black from what I'm led to believe." Harry explained.

"But she could be Lady Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw though? I get it. Bloody hell that is a bit of a pickle unless you want to only have a pureblood wife I suppose." Stacey replied stretching her long toned legs out in front of her and leaning back on the bench.

"A bit of a pickle, yeah you could say that." Harry replied as they were distracted by the firework the young kids were throwing to each other going off, causing them to turn and look at the students, one of whom was covered head to toe in what looked like purple gunge. "Look Stacey I think that I owe you a massive apology…" Harry began feeling that now was the time to apologize for the pranks that he'd done.

"Hold that thought Harry. I've got to go be a prefect for a minute, students aren't meant to bring Fire-Ho-Ho's to school with them since Master Cho put them on the band article list after Eddie and Kuki set about five of them off in potions class last year. I'll be back in a second." Stacey interrupted getting up and smoothing down her jeans as she strode off towards the younger students who were all laughing at the poor girl covered in gunge.

The smiles wiped off their faces and their laughter died in their throats as they saw Stacey coming across the courtyard towards them. Harry reached for his bag and picked up one of a pair of Fire-Ho-Ho rockets that he had purchased earlier with Narcissa and quickly applied a shrinking charm to it before placing it in his pocket.

He heard Stacey apologizing and informing the students that Fire-Ho-Ho rockets were on the banned list and that she would have to confiscate it. A couple of the girls who turned out to be Turtles complained audibly that she was being grossly unfair since they had only bought it that weekend and it wasn't on the banned list that was up in Turtle Island.

Stacey told them that if that was the case she would talk with the Head Boy and the Turtle senior prefect in their next meeting, but until then it was banned and she had to confiscate it. The students all started grumbling about the injustice of it as Stacey started making her way back to Harry while looking at her watch. He saw her eyes widen as she took in the time and started running towards him. Harry couldn't prevent his eyes from being drawn to her breasts jiggling around in her top as she ran towards him.

She reached him slightly breathless and reached down for her bag to put the confiscated rocket in it. "Harry have you seen the time? We've haven't long until dinner in the Pagoda and then I'm going to have to hightail it back here and get into position. If you've already done your dare then it won't matter to you not go into that room because it is weird, I agree. Bronwen seems adamant for you not to go, so please don't as she may be trying to protect you." Stacey said to Harry and he could see that she was still in prefect mode as she told him what to do.

"Alright fine, I won't go in, but do you fancy meeting up and you letting me know what the hell is going on after whatever is happening happens?" Harry asked, "I want to help if I can. Hopefully it's nothing but if I can help I will."

Stacey smiled warmly at him for wanting to help her and Bronwen. She couldn't believe that someone could be so selfless and willing to help someone they barely knew just like that.

"Thanks Harry. How about you go to the eleventh-year charms classroom instead and I'll pass a note to Bronwen during dinner telling her to meet you there alone? I'll come see you both as soon as I can get out of the other room. Then you can tell me what you've got to apologize for because I can't think of anything you would need to say sorry for." Stacey suggested giving him a warm smile.

"That sounds like a plan. You heading to the pagoda straight away?" he asked her.

"No, I've got to go and put my stuff in the Nest and make sure that Lei and the others have finished their homework or at least started it. Knowing Gosia and Tricks they got in and went back to bed." Stacey answered rolling her eyes imagining Lei trying and failing to convince her friends to finish their work first.

"Alright cool. If you don't mind I'll walk part of the way with you since I need to get my trunk from the Dragon's Lair. I'm off to the Turtle's this week since I'm playing Quidditch for them. Well that's not strictly true, I'm trying out to play Seeker for the Turtles. Hero is going to run a try-out for a Chaser and Seeker place between me, Yoko, and Giovanni because Yoko and I won't just let Giovanni give up his spot without one of us earning ours." Harry said picking up Stacey's bag and handing it to her.

"Well I can tell you about what Yoko is like as a Seeker if you like since I've played against her a couple of times." Stacey suggested helpfully.

"That would be great, thanks." Harry replied as they set off walking along the path that led down to the fork for the Dragon and Phoenix Clan territories.

"Great. First though, I want to hear all about your Quidditch career at Hogwarts and what your first game was like." Stacey demanded while beaming at him as they started down the hill.

 **14:30hrs The Sanctuary, Denenchofu Province, Tokyo**

"Amy, Amy are you here?" Yuki Yushiro shouted out as she entered the house barely able to contain her excitement.

"Yeah" came the shouted reply from somewhere deep in the house. "I'm on the deck." Amy added as Yuki dropped her bag and moved from the hallway. She kicked her shoes off and headed through the open plan living room, past the kitchen door, and entered the dining room. She spotted her sister through the large open doors that led out onto the sun deck at the back of the house that overlooked the river. Amy was in a swimming costume and was sunning herself while reading a scroll and had a large glass of ice tea next to her.

"Ah there you are. I see you've had a very productive day." Yuki teased as she sat down and stretched out on the sun lounger next to her sister.

"Hey! I've been working my backside off and this is the last scroll I have to read for this stupid meeting with this new prospective client, which reminds me." Amy argued then picked up her wand and waved it in the air. An envelope came soaring through the dining room a moment later and landed on her stomach as she put her wand down.

"What's that?" Yuki asked.

"It's the envelope with my guess on who this meeting is with. We said we'd exchange them two days before the meeting with our guesses of who the client is. Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Amy asked clearly disappointed.

"No I didn't forget." Yuki grinned back at her sister as she took the envelope out. "I must say I'm looking forward to you getting my breakfast every morning and making my dinner every night. Plus, I've found a really cute guy for you to go on a date with."

"Oh no no no, dear sister, I think you'll find that you'll be the one getting my breakfast every morning as I don't think you'll have been able to find out and speaking of finding a guy: I think I've found you a good one. Really mysterious and well he looks pretty hot." Amy said as Yuki summoned her envelope and held it to Amy who held hers out in return.

Both women, eager to see who the other had written down, tore open the envelopes and unfolded the parchment quickly and read before looking up at each other and at the time said "Looks like we're on a double date." before laughing and shaking their head.

"How did you find out?" Amy asked Yuki.

"I went and spoke with the goblin who is his account manager and asked him who it was so that we can try and personalize the meeting a bit. I wanted to carry out some research into him and try and make a good impression." Yuki replied simply shrugging. "How did you find out?"

"I was told he was in Japan by one of my contacts in the Bazaar who told me that Hermione Granger was here as well." Amy replied while grinning.

"I know I bumped into her account manager too and apparently Harry Potter's representative from his English solicitors is also representing her. So, if we play this right Amy, we could potentially end up doing work for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Yuki stated as her eyes lit up.

"Whoa Hermione Granger is also looking?" Amy asked completely shocked, getting a nod from her sister. "Well maybe we need to find out what she likes too and see if we can't make a good impression on her as well."

"I agree and I was thinking that as our little one wrote back and told us all about her week with them that maybe we could get her on a little fact finding mission to find out some little bits and bobs about them that might give us the edge." Yuki commented seeing that Amy was instantly on board with the idea.

"That's a great idea, although we've got to impress this representative of theirs first before we even get a sit down, how do you reckon we go about that?" Amy asked her sister.

"I say we just be ourselves and hope for the best. I mean we're good at what we do, and if they don't like us because we're two witches that own our own business and have some sort of weird thing about empowered women, then sod them. I wouldn't want to work for someone who has a problem with a woman being more intelligent than they are." Yuki said firmly.

"Cheers to that." Amy replied holding up her glass in salute.

"Right, well you go and get something to write with so we can get a letter to the young'un asking for their help." Amy commanded while getting up.

"And what are you going to be doing? I'm going to get the sake and the two big slabs of chocolate cake I bought us from 'Status Dough Bakers'." Yuki replied giving her sister a sideways glance as she waited for the inevitable squeal to which her sister didn't disappoint.

"You got us Status Dough chocolate cake?" Amy asked getting a nod from her sister and big grin as she jumped and threw herself onto Yuki. She squawked out a giggle as Amy enveloped her and started giving her kisses all over her face causing Yuki to howl with laughter. She'd missed seeing Amy like this. She had been so serious the last few months and it was like getting the old Amy back for however long and Yuki loved to see it.

"Alright, alright as much as I love this show of sisterly affection, we need to get writing that letter and I need to warm the sake so off you pop." Yuki commanded.

"Sure thing grandma, I know you older women need to take your time moving around these days." Amy giggled as she got up and started making her way to the sitting room.

"I'm only a few minutes older than you!" Yuki called back.

"Yeah but you're still older Grandma!" Amy replied about four paces away from her sister.

"I'll give you grandma!" Yuki laughed lunging towards Amy who screamed playfully and started making good her escape by running away with her sister hot on her heels, laughing as she gave chase.

* * *

 **AN #2:-**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and learning a little more about the Senior Phoenix prefect that is Stacey Wong. I like her as a character as she is smart, genuine, classy and just an all round nice girl and I think Harry thinks so as well. I wanted to dedicate a bit of time to her and give you all a little more insight into what she is like as she's one of my favourite original characters and I think I'll probably use her again in future fics that I right (although god knows when that will be as this one is a monster).**

 **So useless bit of info for you. I decided to name Amy Yushiro's favourite bakers "Status Dough" after and in tribute to my favourite band growing up as a kid and that is the legends that are 'Status Quo' of whom one of the front men Rick Parfitt sadly died last year. For those young readers amongst you wondering who the hell Status Quo are check them out on Youtube or Spotify or whatever you listen to your music through. Don't dis them though as they are classic rock ;)**

 **So Goldzar asked me some questions when he was going through this chapter that peaked his curiosity and I'll give you the answers like I did him just incase you were wondering the same thing. Plus it will give you some insight into how much thought I put into something so trivial in my story.**

 **Q: What are Salamander ink, Pom Pom Saucers and Jungle Gums?**

 **A:** **Salamander ink is ink that you write with that is dark green in colour with flecks of orange in it and lets off a sizzle and smoke when you unstopper the bottle. When the person opens the letter the ink ignites after its read. Good for making self destructing letters (very mission impossible) or being used as a joke item.**

 **Pom Pom saucers are are a sweet/candy and I don't know if you have them in the States or around the world under another name, but over here there called 'flying saucers' and they are two sugar tissue discs with some loose sherbert powder in them. Pom Pom Saucers look the same but when you bite into them the sherbert reacts like hot sugar when making honeycomb as as the sherbert hits the moisture on your tongue the sherbert swells and expands into a really thick flavoured foam that fills your whole mouth like when you spray squirty cream in there (in Stacey's case her preference is cherry flavour).**

 **Jungle gums are sweets like american hard gums where you chew them the juice hits your tongue and goes down your throat and after you've swallowed it then for a few seconds you make the sound of an animal like a monkey or a see the gryffindor boys eating them at the start of Prison of Azkaban movie. So I'm not taking any credit for that one as it's not my idea.**

 **Q: What is an Alice Band? You've made a few references to it and I don't know what it is.**

 **A: An Alice Band is just a thin plastic hair band that girls hook behind their ears and slide it into their hair and it holds their hair back from falling in their face. You tend see little kids with them rather than adults.**

 **So that's just a few things and I know this chapter will have sparked more questions than it has answered but the situation with Bronwen and Harry'** **s tattoo reveal will be coming next chapter.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	91. Chapter 91 - Results & Match Ups

**AN-**

 **Hello my rabid readers.**

 **It's with a very heavy heart that this chapter is being released today as I was unsure about whether to release or not this week but Goldzar made me see sense and that I've got to carry on as normal.**

 **This week my city (Manchester) was subjected to a terrorist attack that claimed the lives of 22 innocent men, woman and children with many more injured. It was an act of cowardice, weakness and evil to knowingly attack people and innocent children that just makes me sick that this level of evil is in our world and reminded me so much of the stupid cause and actions of death eaters in Harry Potter.**

 **My writing a story based on a children's book series seems like such a trivial thing to do when young children have lost their lives pursuing something that they love in going to a concert. I don't really know what to write as the words truly fail me and this week has had more of an impact on me that I thought it would most likely because it's so close to home.**

 **I did however feel that I had to make mention to my fellow mancunians and our other northern neighbours and my pride in their solidarity, compassion and pulling together during this tragedy. It warms my heart and helps restore my faith in humanity and gives me confidence that these sick and twisted extremists will not win.**

 **I don't believe any god would condone or reward the murdering of children and innocents lives and I pity those who hold these twisted ideals and can only pray that one day they will see sense. I thank those of you like Moonyjvr and others who messaged me this week to make sure I was ok. I was truly touched with your concern and it's nice to have made friends throughout the world just by writing my own silly story.**

 **So here at home we stand together more solid than ever. We are a city united, we are stronger and will never be broken.**

 **So that's all I really have to say about that as I'm getting upset again writing about it but my original authors note is at the bottom of the chapter for anyone interested in that.**

 **Thanks**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 91 – Results and Match Ups**

 **18:40hrs Sunday 28th August, Year Eight Transfiguration Classroom, Mahoutokoro**

Stacey was currently waiting in the cubby hole under the seats had managed to sneak Bronwen a note subtly at dinner telling her that Harry was going to go wait in the eleventh year charms classroom instead and that she would be waiting where Bronwen had asked.

She had seen her friend physically relax and let out a sigh in relief when she read the note and for one of the first times that year she had seen her friend genuinely smile at the part where Stacey assumed she was reading that she and Harry as well as the rest of the Phoenix girls were going to help her out of whatever mess she was in.

Stacey had then wolfed her dinner down and told Lei that she something to do and in order to stop the bombardment of questions that Lei, Trixie and Gosia would normally have asked her, had deflected them by saying they could get her assignment scroll out of her room if they needed help with their homework.

She had then left the Pagoda's dining hall before anyone had even finished dessert and she had felt Marco's eyes following her out of the door as she had exited. She had been in the cubby hole for ten minutes and was stretched out to prevent herself cramping up with her wand in her hand.

She was still feeling sleepy from her all-nighter and was contemplating whether to close her eyes when the door to the class room opened. Through the grate on the terraced seats she was hiding under she saw Marco enter the room with a smirk on his face followed by Egg and then a downcast looking Bronwen and Cadogen who quickly stuck his head out of the door looked both ways and closed the door.

"Right well let's get this all set up shall we." Marco said to the group as Bronwen stood off to the side hugging herself nervously.

"I'll take care of the bed." Egg said taking his wand and transfigured the Sensei's desk into a small double bed, very sloppily done as nothing matched on it.

"I'll set up the cameras and screen for us to hide behind and Cad you get our girl ready for her performance." Marco told them and laughed cruelly as he started taking out small cameras out of his pocket.

Cadogen grabbed Bronwen by the arm and led her to the chairs just in front of where Stacey was hiding and pushed her down into a chair. "Cadogen please don't make me do this. It isn't right." Bronwen pleaded with the Irish boy.

"You've had all week to sort this out Bronwen and you've left it right to the last minute to get it done." Cadogen said standing in front of the Welsh girl with his heavily muscled arms crossed over his chest looking at her angrily.

"That's because I don't want to do this. I don't even fancy Harry Potter." Bronwen lied easily. The truth was she would have happily slept with Harry Potter (what girl wouldn't) and found him very fanciable but she didn't want to do it like this. "Plus it's just wrong to set him up like this, when he's been nothing but nice to me. Why would I want to upset arguably the most famous wizard in the world?" Bronwen said in a whiny tone.

"You don't have a choice unless you want us to send a copy of those photos of you we've got to an ICW meeting and embarrass your father now would you?", Cadogen snapped bitterly at her as he summoned a bag that they had brought with them and tossed it to her.

"There's a changing screen in there, expand it and change into the outfit that we've picked out for you, while I go and speak with Marco. " Cadogen said as he turned on his heel and started talking animatedly to Marco about why they shouldn't be using Bronwen for this again. The two of them had been at loggerheads all week about it as Cadogen was furious about using Bronwen to try and honey trap Harry Potter.

She certainly wasn't happy about it but for different reasons as she knew Cadogen didn't want Bronwen being forced into having sex with the famous wizard. The reason he was so adamant though was because he had some warped sense of entitlement thinking that she should be with him and therefore respected more. Cadogen had argued that Marco should work harder in getting Stacey's parents to agree to a betrothal contract and put some compulsion charms on it and have Stacey be the one to use as a trap for Harry.

She wasn't furious at herself and disgusted with the three boys, but if it was a choice between her being humiliated or her friend then she would take the humiliation a hundred times over instead of allowing Stacey to. Stacey was her best friend and she wouldn't want anyone taking advantage or hurting her or the other girls if it was in her power to prevent it.

It made her sick to her stomach the way Cadogen and Marco talked about herself and Stacey as if they were nothing but playing cards to be used and abused at their own discretion. It was thankfully because of Cadogen fancying her that she hadn't been forced to do anything sexual in nature to the three boys as Cadogen didn't believe in sharing his women around his friends.

Marco and Egg had absolutely no scruples in doing so as they literally saw women as nothing better or more important that animals. She needed to try and get the second part of her plan that she had formulated over the weekend in place.

She'd been stuck in The Panama Palace with them all weekend all highly agitated with the trap set up to ensnare Harry Potter and to get him to come to her room so that they could put their plan into action. Thankfully Harry Potter hadn't replied to the boys messages over the weekend until earlier that morning when Harry had said he'd see her in school.

Cadogen and Marco had been arguing all weekend back and forth and she'd had to listen to more than enough of Egg's waffling on for company. She'd been really annoyed as she'd missed The HinkyFunks that she'd planned to go to with her friends for over ten months when they had planned and ordered the tickets.

Now that she had some time to herself while she got changed into the scandalously short skirt, knee high socks and super tight blouse and a push up bra. She wasn't happy at all as it was a really slutty outfit and yeah she may have worn it for a boyfriend in the confines and privacy of a bedroom, but she certainly didn't want to be seen wearing it in front of these three letches or photographed in it. This was a horrible addition that they had sprung on her on their way home on The Asian Express and told her that she had to wear it.

She got the shrunken changing screen out and expanded it to allow herself some privacy and cast a notice me not charm on the side facing the three Phoenix boys in the room with her. She then started quickly stripping off as she whispered quietly towards the grate she hoped that Stacey was behind.

"Stacey are you there? If you are, just give a quiet knock on the grate." Bronwen whispered quietly not moving a muscle straining to hear until there was a small little metallic tap from the grate. Bronwen let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"Can you see me from where you are? Give one tap for yes and two for no." Bronwen whispered urgently the panic clear in her voice. She was happy to hear a single tap on the grate.

"Do you think that you'd be able to hit Cadogen with a confundus charm if he was stood next to me here?" Bronwen asked before getting two heart breaking taps on the grate.

"Am I too far to the left?" Bronwen asked and getting a single tap in response. She moved the two foot to the opposite direction so that she was on the edge of the screen and whispered "what about now could you hit me here?" and getting a single tap in response.

"Brilliant. Practice on me now and hit me with something harmless and subtle." A panicked Bronwen said pulling the skirt up over her hips and fastening it up to find that it just barely covered her knicker clan bottom. She thought she felt a little shockwave leave the grate before instantly started feeling a little happier and more cheerful.

"Was that a cheering charm?" Bronwen whispered and getting a tap from the grate. "You're such a doll Stacey. Look hit him with the confundus when it looks like I'm going to kiss him alright." Bronwen said and getting silence back from the grate for a few moments as she slid the knee high socks on before thankfully Stacey's affirmative response came.

Bronwen had pulled the short blouse on and done the button's up finding that there were only three to do up and that it left her cleavage overtly on display. "Bloody hell, I look like a right slut." She muttered to herself as she started putting her own clothes in her handbag. She looked up sharply when she heard the single tap from the grate and she rolled her eyes before chuckling to herself as she felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment.

"Are you nearly ready Bronwen?" Cadogen's voice came from the other side of the screen.

"I need your opinion Cad." She replied sticking her head around the screen seeing Cadogen cancelling her notice-me-not the screen. "I need you to tell me how I look."

Cadogen stepped round the side of the screen and stopped his eyes bulging at the sight of her. "Wow you look sexy as fuck in that." he said adjusting himself in his pants as his eyes feasted on the girl of his dreams dressed in a very revealing outfit.

"I really don't think I go through with this and nor should I." Bronwen said firmly.

"You have to as you know what will happen if you don't." he replied his eyes feasting on her cleavage. She felt sick being leered at by him as he disgusted her and she'd love nothing better than to kick him in the balls for taking advantage of her.

"If I go ahead with this you've got twice the amount of photos of me doing things, so why should I do it? It's bad enough you trying to embarrass me and my father but why should I let you embarrass Harry Potter as well as Vladimir?" Bronwen said firmly feeling braver than she felt.

"Because Marco said that if you go through with this then we'll give you the photos of you and that Russian boy back." Cadogen snapped at her and she could see his jealous at mention of Vladimir, which was completely unfounded.

"How do I know you've not got copies of them already made?" Bronwen questioned him.

"You don't so you're just going to have to take my word for it that we've only got one copy." Cadogen said smugly with a tone of superiority.

"Well I don't believe that you'll give me the photos of me and Vladimir back and even if you do then you'll still have pictures of me in a compromising position, only instead of being with Vladimir, I'd be with Harry." Bronwen retorted crossing her arms over her chest and blocking his view of her cleavage forcing him to look her in the eyes. _'Pervert'_ she thought to herself.

"We've told you already that if you don't look towards the corners then the cameras won't pick up your face so we'll have Potter in the compromising position but you won't be recognisable." Cadogen explained in a mood. "I don't want you getting defiled by that half-blood scum Bronwen as you're my little treasure, but this is the only way I can help you out of this situation as Marco won't let me get rid of the photos until we've something else to use."

"Cadogen its just wrong. This isn't the sort of thing that the boy I was friends with would do using me as part of a honey trap, not once but twice. I thought you liked me." Bronwen said to Cadogen whose eyes for a moment softened a little as he reached forwards and cupped Bronwen's cheek causing her to tense up at his touch. ' _and I'll never be your little treasure you scumbag'_ she thought to herself internally.

She wanted nothing more than to slap him, hex him and run as she was utterly repulsed and disgusted by him and his touch made her skin crawl. She couldn't though as this was the best chance she had of getting the photos of her back.

She couldn't believe that the three boys who she had always thought wouldn't have done anything to anyone in their clan would set her up. She had been at dragged to a National day celebration dinner in Mongolia with her family in July that year against her protests. Her father, who was one of three representatives for Great Britain to the International Confederation of Wizards had been invited and was very good friends with the Mongolian representative who was hosting the dinner that evening.

Bronwen really hadn't want to go and had been all but ignored by her parents for most of the night as she had prodicted. She had spotted Cadogen, Egg and Marco there with their families and had said formal hellos to them but had searched through everyone there as normally Stacey was dragged to these sorts of functions as well as Eddie and Charlie Chung. There were others from different Clan's like Hester Steiggson, Mio Naiko and Rosa Sanchez to name a few but she always looked out for her Clan mates first and foremost.

She hadn't spotted Stacey there but had seen her parents and had been told that Stacey was at home watching her younger brother and sister, while her parents attended the event. She had seen Eddie and Charlie dancing with a couple of witches from South America who Bronwen thought must have been part veela the way the two Chinese boys were looking and acting around them.

She had grown really bored and not wanting to get chased around the hall all night avoiding Cadogen's offer to dance with her she had gone exploring around the palace that they were in and had come across Vladimir on the balcony of one of the offices.

He had been on the balcony smoking a pipe filled with some sort of herb that made you feel relaxed and had offered her some when she had apologised for barging in in on his quiet time uninvited. He had laughed her off saying that he was with his parents trying to stay out of the way as they were trying to fix him up with someone in an arranged marriage and he didn't want them dragging him into the conversation so that the person they were trying to boast about him to could see what he was like.

Bronwen sympathised but reasoned that at least he got to have a life if he did have to have an arranged marriage, whereas for the girl he married she would have to stay at home and play house for the rest of her life or until their children had grown up and left home.

She had talked to Vladimir and found out that he was twenty year old and had a girlfriend back in Russia whom he wanted to marry and that was why he was dreading nights like this as he wanted to be with someone he loved. They chatted on that balcony for hours and had been interrupted by a very drunk Cadogen, Marco and Egg barging out onto the balcony demanding to know what Vladimir was playing at. Vladimir had asked what they meant and Cadogen who stank of spirits had thrown a possessive arm around Bronwen and told Vladimir to piss off because she was his.

She'd angrily retorted that she wasn't Cadogen's and never would be and to get his damned hands off her before roughly pushing him away from her, where he tripped over his own feet and fell into Marco and Egg sending the three drunk boys tumbling to the ground.

Vladimir had laughed at the three boys and told them to bugger off and leave the pair of them alone as they had been having a rather pleasant conversation until they'd rudely interrupted. Cadogen had jumped to his feet wand in hand and was preparing to start hexing when Vladimir cast a hex at Cadogen's legs and then followed it up with two more to Marco and Egg.

The three boys legs went rigid straight and their arms snapped by their sides as they were pulled to their feet by some unseen force standing them to attention. Vladimir waved his wand casually casting a spell she hadn't seen before that made the three boys march out parade style with their legs kicking out and kicking the person's in fronts bum. They marched out the door and it slammed closed behind them with an audible snap.

 **Bronwen and Vladimir had laughed at the ease of which he had managed to get rid of the three younger wizards and he had explained that the arse kick march spell was a popular one at Koldovstoretz school of magic in Russia where he had attended school. Vladimir explained that it was used by the high masters when students were being too rowdy in the corridors.**

They'd talked for a little while longer about Koldovstoretz and Mahoutokoro until suddenly the door to the room had been blasted open and the last thing Bronwen had remembered was seeing all black. She had come to an unknown amount of time later on her back on a couch with her dress bunched around her middle with her underwear exposed and a body on top of her.

Her eyes had bulged when she had seen Vladimir stir and wake up and look up at her with horror on his face to find himself naked on top of her. There was a flash and they turned horrified to see Marco and Egg stood there with a camera laughing at her.

She saw Cadogen sat on the other side of the room with a murderous look on his face staring at her. He looked so angry she didn't understand why as her hands shot to cover herself up as Vladimir jumped off Bronwen and covered himself as best he could with his hands.

Marco and Egg had then taunted the older wizard saying how they'd got some very graphic shots of the both of them while they had been unconscious and they'd had a good laugh putting them both into some pretty compromising positions. Egg had looked at Bronwen hungrily as she covered herself as best she could and it made her feel sick.

It turned out that Vladimir wasn't just a normal pureblood wizard but was actually the youngest member of the Romanov family who were descendent from the old Tsar's of Russia. She had heard her father talking about how the powerful noble families in Russia wanted to re-establish the royal family of Russia again and that would mean that Vladimir would be part of the royal family if that happened.

Marco had taunted Vladimir that it might not do the Romanov families efforts much good if the scandal was made known to the international community that he had sex with a young welsh witch at a party, while his parents were downstairs discussing a potential betrothal agreement with the magical ambassador of Ukraine for their daughter.

Vladimir had asked what they wanted and the boys had snickered and said that they would let him know when the opportunity presented itself but that for the time being they would hold onto the photos that they'd taken of the pair of them and that he'd best not step out of line.

Vladimir had demanded his wand back and Cadogen laughing at the embarrassed Russian and tossed Vladimir's wand over the balcony telling him to go fetch it himself. As well as telling him if he wanted to know where his clothes were they were over the balcony as well. Vladimir looked over the balcony holding his privates to see his clothes and wand in a swimming pool below. Vladimir apologised to Bronwen for what had happened and said that he wouldn't allow them both to be blackmailed and Cadogen had told him to get out of their sight.

Vladimir had then hopped over the balcony dropping the three stories into the pool below with an audible splash and a scream that the water was freezing, which for a Russian to say was something. The three boys then turned on Bronwen who had started crying and asked them repeatedly why they were doing this to her as she thought that they were meant to be friends.

Marco had told her that they were going to be the best of friends and that from now on she belonged to them unless she wanted the pictures of her with a sweaty naked Russian on top of her to make their way to the ICW next meeting so that all her fathers colleagues could have a good giggle at his expense. Bronwen had begged them to just destroy the pictures and she would do anything they wanted and the three of them shared a knowing smirk to each other than chilled Bronwen to the bone.

Since that day she had received regular letters from Marco and Cadogen whose parents were also part of the International Confederation of Wizards through their fathers. Marco's father was one of three Portuguese representatives and Cadogen's father being one of Irish representatives. They had told her that she was to gather information on her father's leaning and way he was planning to votes or any information he divulged around the house that would help Cadogen's and Marco's fathers, who Bronwen knew normally took the opposite stance to them.

Bronwen's father was normally a grey man within the ICW and held a lot of influence when it came to casting votes as he was extremely popular amongst the different countries delegates and the different factions. The first faction was the families who normally took a stance to try and increase rights for NOMA borns in the magical world. The other faction was the mainly pureblood families who were traditionalists and didn't like radical new ideas changing their way of life or more importantly lessening pureblood's power.

Bryn Eirwen was a pragmatist and practical man and he mainly cared about protecting and improving the magical world. This tended to have him land him in the middle with the neutral or grey families. They tended to be influenced by his opinion and he was normally instrumental in the voting process.

Bryn Eirwen was one of three wizards who made up Britain's contingent for the ICW. Each country having three representatives to prevent a dead lock in a countries position on the vote as the third persons stopped their being a split. It was a system Albus Dumbledore had brought in when he had been the supreme mugwump of the ICW.

While the battle lines in the ICW very rarely developed into anything other than political jostling and maneuvering trying to block, delay or beat votes put by the other faction. Her father had told Bronwen many times that the ICW suffered from the same flaws that the rest of the world did in pureblood beliefs and bigotry. Bronwen's father normally helped shape the neutral vote and sway the in between or grey families towards the most logical conclusion.

The boys seemed to have been tasked by their fathers to try and help them get an advantage or leverage over Bryn Eirwen so that they would most likely be able to use his influence for their own goals. Bronwen couldn't believe that they would do something so horrible and attack two innocent parties all because of politics that they weren't technically involved in yet.

"Oh I do like you Bronwen. More than you even know as there is nothing I want more than for us to be together. I want you to know that I'm doing this for your own good and that I'm keeping the photos nice and safe." Cadogen said tenderly rubbing his thumb along her cheek and wiping away a solitary tear that Bronwen had roll down her cheek.

"If you really like me you'd ignore your friends and get rid of the photos and not try and manipulate me for political gain when you're not even involved in politics." Bronwen said.

"I have to keep these sweet thing, otherwise you'll do something stupid like think that you've got a future somewhere else and with someone other than me. You've got to learn Bronwen that you belong to me now." Cadogen said quietly that caused Bronwen's mouth to drop open at the lunacy of the statement he had just come out of his mouth. As if she would ever be with someone who manipulated her, blackmailed and exploited her and her father.

"If you really like me then swear that they are the only set of Photos that you've got of me and that if I hold up my end then you'll destroy them." Bronwen said trying to seize an opportunity to get confirmation that there was only really one set of photos she had to somehow find and destroy.

"I swear darlin." Cadogen said with a grin.

"No I mean properly swear." Bronwen said taking her wand from her sleeve.

"You can't be serious!" Cadogen gasped at the lunacy of Bronwen wanting him to make an official vow about some poxy photographs.

"Deadly serious. If you really like me Cadogen then you've got to prove it and show me that you don't want to hurt me. At the moment I just feel like a plaything for you and your friends and it's demeaning. Plus if you ever did want to enter into marriage negotiations with my father do you think he would do so after this?" Bronwen said as she saw Marco fitting three cameras with sticking and motion activation charms around the room.

Cadogen seemed to contemplate Bronwen's words for a few moments before whispering "alright then."

Bronwen delighted with this turn of events and wanting to get it done before Marco or Egg noticed took her want and with the other hand held Cadogen's wrist as he grabbed hers.

"Do you swear that there are only one set of photos and no negatives left of me and Vladimir that were taken the night you, Marco and Miguel took them." Bronwen asked.

"Yes I swear." Cadogen replied stone faced looking down at Bronwen's pretty face without showing any emotion but his chest puffing out a little with pride as she clearly hadn't expected him to do it.

"Do you swear that the photos are here with you at school and you will destroy them after tonight?" Bronwen asked keeping the question vague but at the same time specific. She could have sworn she heard Stacey gasp under the terraced seats and Cadogen's head started turning and Bronwen thinking quickly got up and leaned her face forward until it was only a couple of inches away from him as if she was going to kiss him as she looked into his grey eyes seeing the specks of green as they met her brown eyes.

She looked at him staring him in the eyes when she felt a shockwave of a spell come from the grate and noticed Cadogens eyes momentarily slip out of focus and a goofy grin come across his face. She whispered "Do you swear Caddy?" she breathed letting her breath tickle the Irish boys upper lip.

"I swe..." he whispered back as he breathed out and leant forward his eyes closing for a kiss as Bronwen leant back out of rang as the spell shot forth from her wand wrapping around their wrists.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ryan?" Marco blurted out suddenly as he came around the side of the screen knocking their hands apart.

"Huh?" Cadogen's goofy face said turning to Marco who slapped him a couple of times trying to shake his friend out of it.

"You fucking idiot you were making an unbreakable vow you idiot. What did you agree to do?" Marco almost screamed at his friend.

"I errrr… I don't really remember." Cadogen uttered stumbling over his words trying to defog his brain and recall the conversation he was just having.

"He just swore that he'd destroy those photos with Vladimir and me in tonight." Bronwen said smugly as Marco rounded on Cadogen who looked mortified at what Bronwen was saying.

"You bloody idiot what in seven hells possessed you to do that?" Marco spat at Cadogen who was going to answer when Marco cast a hex at him that hit him square in the sending him flying into the far wall with a resounding crack coming from his ribs and Marco followed up with a couple of stinging hexes that hit the doubled over Irish boy on the floor writhing in pain and mumbling apologies.

"What we going to do now Marco?" Egg asked tentatively.

"I don't know let me think." Marco shot back irritably.

"I'll tell you what we're not going to do now and that's continue this rubbish as I'm not going through with this." Bronwen said smugly bending down and scooping her bag up and causing Marco to round on her.

"Not so fast Eirwen. You might think you're pretty clever getting out of us being able to use those photos of you and Romanov but you are going through with this and helping me against Potter." Marco said firmly moving towards Bronwen until she was backed up against the wall, where he put a hand to either side of her blocking her escape.

Bronwen was for a moment stupidly scared that he might try and kiss her or something until she saw the anger in his eyes. "Marco let me go." She said quietly.

"No, no, no little Eirwen. You're forgetting about the magical contract you signed saying that you'd do whatever we told you to do for the next year." Marco said smugly and laughed as Bronwen's chin dropped to her chest.

Damn it to hell she had forgotten about the contract they had made her sign over the summer. They had got her to swear an oath that she wouldn't tell anyone what they were planning and sign a magical contract saying that she was at their disposal for the rest of the year.

She was so stupid for doing it but she had been so scared of causing her father embarrassment and humiliation as they showed her the photos of her and Vladimir and the poses that they had put them in. They had made it look like they were having sex in the photos and worse in the Mongolian ambassador's study.

She hadn't been thinking about what she was doing and she was wishing the year away until New Year 's Eve to be free of the contract as the boys hadn't had the brains to put in until the end of the school year rather than the end of the calendar year.

"You see. Not so clever are you. You've still got to do what we say until that contract expires or face losing your magic and then you'd be worth even less than a mudblood. I really don't get what Ryan sees in you. That can be Ryan's punishment for making that stupid vow knowing that you're going to actually have sex with half blood scum Potter rather than just making it look like it. It can also be your punishment for thinking that you're clever enough to outsmart me.

Now sit down and drink this while we take our positions and wait for that big headed English pounce to get here. You know what we want you to do and you'd better do it properly this time none of this playing about like we did last time or else." Marco snarled at her as he, Egg and Cadogen moved off behind the screen they'd set up to hide behind and Bronwen went over the bed and waited for Harry Potter to arrive.

She thought off the tears as long as she could sipping on a bottle of Guava juice, but eventually having sat there for what seemed like an eternity they started to fall. Once they started they couldn't stop as Bronwen sobbed quietly on the bed pulling her knees to her chest feeling miserable and like the world was crashing in on her again.

Her plan had only half worked and now she was going to inflict the same misery on Harry Potter as she had on Vladimir.

* * *

 **19:10hrs Eleventh Year Charms Classroom, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

Harry had been sat for about fifteen minutes waiting for Bronwen and Stacey to turn up and he was starting to get concerned about their delay. He was contemplating whether to just go to the eighth year charms class room and ask what the hell was going on.

He sat there thinking about how if this had been Hogwarts he would have just checked the Marauders Map and would have seen where they were and made sure that they were ok. He wondered whether making a map of Mahoutokoro would be do able as he felt that the map had been the Marauders greatest achievement and sat there thinking about how they had done it.

He suddenly remembered he had seen a large chapter in both his fathers and Sirius' journals about how they had created the map and thought it would be a really useful tool in keeping an eye on things here and learning more about the school.

Harry was broken from his thoughts as the door to the classroom he was in slowly opened a little and he saw Bronwen Eirwen's head peak in the gap searching the room as her eyes landed on him and a smile broke out on her face. He noticed that her hair was in pig tails and it gave her a really cute and girlie look.

"You made it then." Harry said with a smile.

"Yes sorry to keep you waiting." She said as she opened the door proper and stepped into the room before turning on her heel to close the door.

Harry's jaw felt like it had hit the floor when he took in the outfit that Bronwen was wearing. She looked like something out of one of Dudley's girly magazines that Harry had found hidden under his bed one day when his Aunt Petunia had him hoovering the house.

He couldn't help checking her out from the ground up his eyes drinking in the site. She was wearing black school shoes with a small heel and a single strap that went over the top of her foot. From her shoes his eyes travelled up the tight white socks she had on that were pulled up to just above her knees and clung to her legs like stockings.

His eyes continued their journey taking in her toned and pale creamy thighs as they lead him up to a blue and black tartan mini skirt and it was a mini skirt as it just about covered her parts. Next was a flat stomach and a cute little belly button that gave way to a kind of half shirt that was tied together and three buttons preventing it completely falling open. Her bust was emphasised and pushed up by the bra she was wearing and she was flashing a serious amount of cleavage. Then he followed her slender throat up to her full lips that were set in a half smirk as he finally reached her eyes and saw them sparkling with mischief.

"You keep your mouth open like that Harry you're likely to catch flies in it. I see that you appreciate the outfit. Certainly not my choice but its nice to know you think I look good in it." Bronwen said in a teasing and sultry voice and she ran her tongue along her top lip as her eyes flicked down to Harry's groin, which he noted had certainly reacted to the sight of her.

"Well what can I say? You look…. I mean….. …. pretty sexy. What do you mean not your choice?" he asked and tried to keep his eyes from drifting from hers as she sashayed over to him one hand on her hip and the other dangling by her side.

"Well that's why I asked Stacey to pass that message on to you because I swore an oath not to divulge the details of what was happening and I thought of a way round it by Stacey hiding in the transfiguration because there is a secret hiddy hole in there." Bronwen said as she stopped in front of him.

"So Stacey is still in there. Who else was in there?" Harry asked.

"We'll talk all about that when Stacey gets here but we're short on time at the moment handsome and I think there is a certain dare that we need to get sorted out as you clearly don't want to give me your coin. Are you really sure that you want to go ahead with this?" Bronwen said confidently and winked at him.

Bronwen hadn't really wanted to go ahead with the dare, especially under duress as she had been racked with worry ever since the game's announcement and her getting drawn against Harry Potter in fear of what Marco and Cadogen would make her do. She had been so scared of the ramifications that she hadn't really thought about the actual having sex part. She didn't really know him that well at all and wouldn't ever put out to someone she'd just met no matter how good looking or famous they were but looking at him now she just knew she had to have him.

"Oh I'm very sure are you sure you want to? It was your dare after all." Harry said seriously trying his best to keep the amusement out of his voice and face as he saw Bronwen gulp slightly as he placed his hands on her hips and shuffled himself to the edge of the desk on his bum until they were pressed closer together almost touching and their faces only a few inches from each other.

Bronwen could smell his aftershave and her favourite smells ignited the passion in her again as she put her hands on his chest and felt the toned and taut muscle underneath his shirt.

"I have to be completely honest here Harry. This isn't me as I'm really not the kind of girl to just jump into bed with a wizard no matter who they are. I like to get to know someone first and see if there is chemistry between me and them first before I even kiss someone let alone sleep with them. With you though I just can't seem to help myself." Bronwen said quietly feeling her heart pump so rapidly she wouldn't have been surprised if it broke out through her chest.

"So you're going to give me your coin through not being able to go through with your own dare?" Harry said in a husky voice as he leant in teasingly like he was going to kiss her and then moved his head out of range again as he saw her head start to move towards him as if to respond to her movements.

He was finding that he was enjoying the tease and she was still throwing out mixed signals to him as her words were saying she didn't want to go ahead with the dare but her body was reacting completely the opposite.

"No." she almost screamed at him, "I'm not saying that per say as you just have this way of making me forget myself when I'm around you. I've not been able to stop thinking about the possibility of me and you being together like that since we had that kiss in the Turtles stand during my turn." Bronwen said as she moved closer towards him and slowly and teasingly slid her hands over his chest and up his neck until her hands wrapped around his neck and her fingertips toyed with the hair just above his neck.

She was unable to control her body as her hands seemed to have a mind of their own and she was getting goosebumps and her centre was throbbing about the now real possibility of getting to make love to Harry Potter without the cameras and the sick Phoenix boys using it against them. She felt herself start to get wet as she felt first one of his legs move between hers and then the other slightly parting them and pulling her more towards him as his waist moved closer to him.

"It was a pretty amazing kiss but we don't really know each other Bron." Harry said in a husky whisper their faces painstakingly close.

"It was a really good kiss and my brain is telling me that we don't know each other very well and this is crazy but maybe we need to get to know each other a little better." Bronwen said as a small yelp escaped her lips as she felt his hands move down over her hips onto the tops of her legs.

Her knees almost went as he abruptly stood pressing them bodily together and lifted her off the ground and span them round so that her bum was now on the desk with him stood between her legs. She was positively soaking now as the thought of Harry Potter taking her there and then on that desk roughly made her mind up for her. She wanted him and she wanted him bad. She couldn't think of anything else in that moment other than being taken there and then on the desk.

'I know I shouldn't be doing this but my whole body is just screaming at me to find out how good you can make the rest of me feel if he can make me tingle all over just by kissing me." Bronwen said her breath coming in deep gasps as she felt her pulse beating so fast.

"I think you need to take a couple of breaths Bronwen. I mean I find you attractive and everything but there's something I've got to show you before you say anything else." Harry said taking her wrists as her hands that had been roaming over his chest and stomach had started seductively teasing their way down his chest towards his trousers.

He didn't know what had got into her but she was coming on really strongly and while the teasing of her had been fun he hadn't thought that she had actually wanted to sleep with him until now. Something seemed different about her and the way she was looking at him as she was a sweet girl but had a bit of steel to her gaze when angered.

Now though she was looking at him like a piece of meat and she was a lioness. It had been a similar look to Ginny, when she had been horny and had wanted Harry to take her. He had had some pretty incredible sex with Ginny when she had put that look to him as it stirred up the animal in him.

Harry put Bronwen's hands onto her lap and held them in place as he looked into her eyes and saw the burning desire and hunger there. "There's something you need to see before you get anymore carried away, now stay there or else I'll have to tie you up." he said with a cheeky grin.

"Ooooh that sounds positively delightful." Bronwen cooed sexily as she felt her arousal flare at the thought of being tied up and taken by him as she leant back a little as he stepped out of her reach and she stopped him retreating too far by using her ankles on his hips to holt his retreating further as she watched in awe as he started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh yes take it all off Harry so I can see all of you." Bronwen shocked herself as the words came out of her mouth seemingly on their own as one hand shot back behind her on the table to steady herself as the other shot down between her legs pressing firmly against her soaking wet panties covering her sex and her fingers started moving along her lower lips of their own accord sending ripples of pleasure through her as she manipulated herself through the damp fabric.

Harry to his credit really, really tried not to look at the pretty redhead playing with herself as he unbuttoned his shirt and finally as he released the last button and pulled the shirt away Bronwen's ankles locked around his bum and with her legs she pulled him towards her with surprising strength as she shot both her hands around his neck and pressed her lips against his, letting out a satisfied moan as she kissed him.

Bronwen's head was swimming as she knew she shouldn't do what she was doing because she knew her best friend fancied the English wizard and she would never do something to deliberately hurt her friend,. Her best friend who would be walking in her at any minute and she was saying things to Harry that she didn't seem able to stop herself saying. Her body was starting to betray her friendship with Stacey but it was like she was dosed up on lust potion or something. ' _Wholly shit lust potion. That bastard must have put lust potion in that guava juice to make sure that I'd go through with having sex with Harry.'_ Bronwen realised like a gong being sounded as somehow the thought managed to resonate through her sexual charged and clouded mind. The obviousness of Marco's actions with that drink hit her like a ton of bricks and she realised that she had been duped and needed to try and fight the potion.

Fighting with her natural urges she thankfully managed to gain enough control of herself to release her ankles from around Harry and pulled her lips away from him and put her hand on his bare chest and push him away from her slightly. She must have put a little too much force into the shove as Harry stumbled back tripping over his own feet and landed on his back on the floor.

"Stay back from me Harry as I'm really not in control of what I'm doing right now." She warned him pulling herself off the desk and moving to the other side of the room away from him trying to get her breath under control as she felt the potion making her shake as the magic in the potion wanted her to get to him and sate her lust on him.

"You could have fooled me Bron." Harry said shocked at the sudden change in her demeanour and attitude as she had gone from sexually heightened to shoving him away and fleeing in an instant. He was relieved really as he didn't want to have sex with Bronwen, just tease her but the way she was he couldn't deny had seriously started chipping away at his resolve.

Just then the door opened and closed quickly as Stacey Wong slipped in the door before tapping the handle with her wand locking it and casting some silencing and intruder notification wards on the door quickly.

"Oh god please tell me I'm not too late." Stacey said concern etched over her face as observed the scene she had walked in on as she moved quickly to her Bronwen who was on the other side of the classroom on her knees and her hands over her eyes looking like she was hyperventilating and trying her best to not look at Harry. Stacey ran over reaching into her pocket for the phial she had got from the prefects office at the end of the corridor as she went.

She stopped in front of Bronwen and saw her friend shaking with the effort of trying to fight against the lust potion that Marco had put in the drink that he had given her. From her position under the seats she had seen Marco slip the phial's contents into the drink bottle that he had given Bronwen and from her angle she could see Marco slip the empty phial back in his pocket and knew that he had spiked it with something.

She was worried for a few moments that it might have been some sort of poison until Marco had sent Bronwen from the room to search for Harry assuming incorrectly that he would be too stupid to know which room was the year eight transfiguration room. Maybe Marco just wanted to punish Bronwen and Cadogen for defying him and wanted to send a sexually charged and provocatively dressed Bronwen out into the student mass to let some boys take advantage of her.

As the boys had taken their positions behind the charmed screen so that they wouldn't be seen by Harry or Bronwen when or if they re-entered the room Stacey had heard the whole plot of what they were doing to her friend. While Marco was having a go at Cadogen for being stupid enough to give her a magical oath to destroy some photos he had mocked Cadogen for his crush on Bronwen and told him that Bronwen was going to fuck Harry Potter or someone else tonight whether she wanted to or not as he'd slipped her a strong lust potion.

Bronwen had gone for about five minutes and the boys were audibly complaining about what was taking her so long and talking about going to look for her when Stacey had acted. Adjusting her position she had fired an activation spell through the air grate in the side of the building to the boomer outside the classroom. After hearing the tell-tale hissing as the fuse started up she had just enough time to put her fingers in her ears as the magical fire work went off like a bomb.

It had startled the boys who knocked over their charmed screen as they stumbled from the vibration of the firework and knew that something that loud going off would definitely get the attention of the Grandmaster, Masters or Sensei's and some of them would most likely be attending to investigate at any moment. Knowing that they would be in trouble the quickly gathered all their belongings and put the room back as quickly as they could before scarpering.

Stacey had quickly got out of her hiding place and after checking the coast was clear Stacey exited the classroom just as Sensei Kinchi who was the understudy to Master Liu the Transfiguration Master and Sensei Cosmo who was the understudy to Master Minato who was the history of magic Master.

They had assumed that Stacey had been on prefect patrol and had come to investigate the noise and had given her five clan points for being the first on the scene to investigate. Stacey had said that she thought it must have come from outside the classroom as she couldn't see anything inside and that she'd keep investigating and she'd come and find them if she discovered anything and for them to get back to whatever they were doing previously.

They'd both thanked her for her considerate attitude and said that they'd go back to their office's to continue marking people's homework. Stacey had hightailed it to the prefects office at the opposite end of the charms corridor once the two Sensei's were out of sight and had gone to the store cupboard looking and thankfully finding the antidote she needed for love and lust potions. Sadly it was a popular trick students played on each other at Mahoutokoro as a school full of hormonal and sexually active children and teenagers was a mixing pot for this sort of thing.

Stacey went down on her haunches and reached forward and took Bronwen's chin and turned her friend to look at her. Stacey recognised the look in her eyes as she had seen in on students in the past and knew that the antidote would soon put a stop to it.

"Here Bronwen drink this." Stacey said holding up the phial for her friend to see.

"Only if you kiss me first." Bronwen said lunging at her friend and laying a kiss on her and sending them both tumbling to the ground with Bronwen ending up on top of Stacey before she started kissing her way down Stacey's face and neck.

"Harry help she's been spiked with lust potion." Stacey said trying to stop a gasp of pleasure escaping her lips from Bronwen's ministrations as Harry moved forward stepping over both girls with his legs over both of theirs and gently grabbed Bronwen around the waist and pulled her to her feet and bent at the waist. This resulted in Bronwen's bum being thrust back against Harry's swollen groin as the Welsh witch grinded against it.

"Oooh hello there big boy are we going to have a three way." Bronwen trilled happily causing Stacey and Harry to laugh despite themselves as Harry having heard that Bronwen had been spiked with lust potion realised her behaviour now made sense and her lack of inhibitions explained.

"Sure thing beautiful but first you need to take the stamina potion in Stacey's hand there before we get started as together we're going to make you feel so good we don't want you passing out too quickly." Harry said playing up to Bronwen whose eyes bulged as a sultry grin spread across her face and with eagerness grabbed the phial off Stacey uncorked it and knocked the liquid back in one big gulp and smacked her lips together in satisfaction.

"mmmm fruity." Bronwen said with a goofy grin on her face as Harry let go and stepped back as Bronwen wavered on her feet for a second before steadying herself and holding a hand to temple. Harry held a hand out to Stacey to help her up, which she took and thanked him as he pulled her to her feet.

"You alright after your first girl on girl action?" Harry teased Stacey who blushed slightly at his words.

"Who said it was my first?" she deadpanned back to him getting a laugh from him as she turned to see the realisation of her behaviour settle on Bronwen's face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry you two. I could see what I was doing but it was like my body and my mind weren't listening to what I was telling it and the only time I was able to garner any sort of control was when I realised I'd been spiked with lust potion. Then I managed to push Harry away and tried to keep away from him but then it just built and built and then unleashed on you Stacey." Bronwen said the words spilling out of her quickly as her eyes started to water and threatened to start crying.

Stacey stepped forward and enveloped her friend in a hug. "It's alright Bron it wasn't you doing it. It was that fucking bastard Marco and his scummy friends." Stacey said angrily.

"Marco, Cadogen and Egg? I knew they were doing something to you Bronwen as you looked really scared whenever I mentioned them and seemed really down whenever I saw you with them." Harry said feeling his anger bubble up inside of him.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I wanted to tell you and I would do now but I'm still held from talking about it to anyone who doesn't know because of a magical oath I swore to." Bronwen said crying for real now as Harry moved towards her and rubbed her back as Bronwen buried her face in Stacey's shoulder and started crying in great heaving sobs.

"There now, don't be silly you've nothing to apologise to me for." Harry said.

"There would been Harry if Bron hadn't finally reached out to me." Stacey said to him quietly as she turned to Harry as she tried to comfort her friend.

"So can you tell me what the hell is going on as I'm getting more confused by the minute. Why would those three want to spike Bronwen with lust potion?" Harry asked the Chinese witch.

Stacey started to explain everything that she had heard and seen in the transfiguration classroom and Bronwen was able fill Stacey in on more and more bits as the tale was told and the power of the oath Bronwen had made began to slacken off as Stacey unveiled more and more of the story.

Harry had thrown his shirt on without doing it up when he had noticed both girls eyes had started to get drawn towards looking at his stomach and chest and it appeared to be distracting them as they seemed to lose focus in the telling of the tale when they were looking at him. As they told him more Harry started pacing as was his way and found that he was cracking his knuckles every now and again as the desire to go and punch the living snot out of the three boys for trying to firstly honey trap him and embarrass him, secondly take advantage of a nice girl and what sounded like a nice guy in Vladimir Romanov and thirdly trying to corrupt the wizarding world through the ICW by trying to gain leverage on Bronwen's father.

Both girls watched him pacing feeling the magic almost crackling off him as his angry seemed to grow and grow. The only outburst of power that they had witnessed from Harry Potter was when he sent that banishing spell at Marco that had flung him across the duelling hall after Marco had first the hex at Hermione Granger and inadvertently hit Harry instead.

They shared the occasional look amongst themselves and Stacey found that she was looking at Harry's chest and stomach more and more and was having to hold down a purr of approval every time she saw his muscles tense when he was asking a particularly impassioned question.

"I knew that apology he gave in front of everyone at dinner to me and Hermione just then was bullshit. He basically just came out with all that shit about being sorry he had wronged us and that he wanted to build bridges with us in order to re-establish his honour. He said all of that just to please the Grandmaster and the Masters and to make himself look humble or rubbish. All the while he was planning this shit to discredit me." Harry ranted as he suddenly slammed a fist on a spare table causing both girls to jump slightly at the sudden noise.

"Of course it was a lie Harry." Stacey said having not see Marco's apology as she had left dinner before dessert had even arrived. "I know you and Hermione have had your run in's with Marco this year but you don't really know him. Marco is so bigoted and prejudiced there is no way he would ever sincerely apologise to a NOMA born like Hermione and even though he is cordial enough to half bloods he doesn't treat anyone other than pure blood's decently and even then they would have to be a traditionalist for him to treat them with actual respect."

"Exactly just like in my case as my family are purebloods." Bronwen said sadly, "I can't believe I got played and tricked into all this. I was so naive to think that something like this wouldn't happen after all the years of me telling my father not to worry as I know the people in school and know that none of them would try and do something against me to get to him. How stupid do I look now and the worst part is that I can't even tell him because of these stupid oaths and the contract I've signed." she finished glumly tears threatening her eyes again.

"No but I can tell him." Harry said causing her to look up.

"What?" Bronwen asked slightly alarmed.

"I can speak with him and tell him what has been going on." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know him to know about this Harry he'd be so ashamed of me." Bronwen said sadly looking to the floor defeatedly.

"Ashamed of you for what? Getting stunned and then manipulated. I don't think he would be ashamed of you for being taken advantage of. If anything he'll most likely be fuming at Marco and his cronies for doing that to you." Harry said, thinking about how he thought his own father would have reacted if he'd been alive and something similar had happened to Harry. He imagined that his dad would have been furious for someone trying to hurt his son first and then from what Sirius had told him about his dad, he'd probably then seek vengeance for trying to wrong the family name.

"Harry's right Bronwen. I can't believe knowing your dad that he would be anything other than angry at them for trying to hurt his baby girl." Stacey said to her friend and wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "With Marco there's always an angle with him and he's always trying to get one up on someone. It's got worse over the years and for some reason Cadogen has started acting the same way and his only weak spot is that he fancies Bronwen. Miguel is too dumb to be the brains of the operation but he'll do whatever Marco or Cadogen says but if they are in disagreement then he always sides with Marco." Stacey said the last to Harry as Bronwen gave a physical and violent shudder.

"Cadogen makes my skin crawl and I just know that he's going to try something this year. Oh Stacey I'm so sorry I haven't been able to tell you anything about any of this. I got played big time and I've been made to look a right fool." Bronwen said looking to her friend.

"Don't worry sweetie. You're brilliant brain of your's has got us to a position now so that I know what is going on and I can tell the rest of the girls and figure out how we can get you out of the clutches of these sick bastards. You've got your friends with you now and there's nothing we can't accomplish together remember." Stacey said smiling kindly at her friend who returned a small smile back.

Harry watched the exchange between the Chinese and Welsh girl and he was struck by how much Stacey reminded him him of Hermione. She seemed like a calm head in a crisis and he'd learnt from his years with his own friends how important someone being calm and rational helped in times of panic.

"You've got me as well Bronwen. I know better than anyone how it feels to be manipulated, controlled and used by someone for their own gains and I will do anything I can to help if you want it. I've not problem meeting or writing to your father to explain whats been happening to you and to try and work out a plan with him as I'm assuming that Marco or his family or something are wanting to influence your dad for something so he's going to need a heads up on what's happening." Harry said.

"You don't have to." Bronwen started.

"I know I don't have to but I want to. Listen the pair of you I owe you both an apology, well not just you two but the rest of your clan as well." Harry said getting quizzical looks from the rest of them.

"Listen Harry you don't need to apologise for not coming and staying at the Phoenix Nest. Yes most of the clan wanted to see you both and get to know you better and we won't get the chance to show you what the Phoenix Nest is like now but hopefully you'd still prepared to get to know us and hopefully we can sort out this whole tension that's been hanging over us this year." Stacey said as Bronwen nodded along before adding her own input.

"That's right Harry. This whole year has been a mess and we don't know who sent that note to you and Hermione but that wasn't representative of the whole clan." she explained.

"I know who sent the note to you Harry, I know I said that I'd tell you but I didn't want to go stirring up all the trouble again and I should have just told you as soon as I found out that it was Marco who sent it." Stacey said.

"I kind of figured it must have been Marco, Stacey as the guy for whatever reason clearly doesn't like me. I'm not bothered by that as I spent so much time at Hogwarts having most of the school thinking I was some sort of attention seeking nutter or a cheat. I had a particular group of students who hated my guts and even though I stupidly lumbered the whole clan in with the small group who despised me I treated the rest of them or thought of the same as the rest of House the same way, which wasn't fair." Harry explained.

"That's what I need to apologise for because I ended up making the same mistake again when I came here but for different reasons." Harry said before he explained to them the first meeting with Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkins and what had happened on the train to school and in the antechamber to the great hall before his Hogwarts sorting and the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindors.

He went on to explain about his life at school with Draco Malfoy and how he treated the whole of Slytherin house with the same loathing that he had treated Malfoy and his cronies and how he had been wrong to do so. He explained about Pansy, Tracey and Daphne and how he had thought that everyone in Slytherin had always hated him, especially Pansy and how wrong he'd been and how he was friends with them now and cared about them.

"I still don't see what this has to do with you needing to apologise to us though." Bronwen said trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Well I did the same thing with Phoenix Clan because I saw how upset what Marco had said, made Hermione as did the eleventh year Tigers and Turtles and I kind of lashed out a bit. All the pranks that you guys have been subjected to these last couple of weeks have been done by me and Hermione and while Hermione was just doing what needed to be done for T or D, I did a couple of things because I was angry thinking that the whole clan needed to be punished for thinking Purebloods were better than NOMA borns and half bloods.

I know it was wrong of me to assume everyone in the Clan felt like that as the other Clan's had said that your's was a Clan of purebloods and like I say I made a stupid mistake assuming that everyone felt the same way. Plus and I'm not ashamed to say that I was fuming that Hermione had been upset by what was written and even though you might not really understand it, Hermione and I haven't really had the easiest of lives when it comes to people demonstrating a blood extremist attitude.

Anyway I'm sorry and I can understand that you'll be mad at us but all I'll ask is that you direct your anger and vengeance if necessary at me and not her. She was just doing what the game dictated." Harry said knowing that the last part was a pretty big white lie but thinking that the Phoenix would most likely backlash after their humiliation and he was used to be the target of a school's worth of loathing and was better prepared than Hermione to take it.

The two girls sat there staring at him for a good couple of minutes and he saw what he thought were various different conflicting emotions going over their faces as he waiting for the coming storm from the two of them. He was very much expecting a couple of curses to come flying at him and was deciding whether to protect himself or take what they threw at him to show them that he was sorry.

After what felt like an eternity Stacey with her face showing no emotion said "How did you get into the Phoenix Nest?"

"Well we'd been selected by all the clans so we have been able to get in there for weeks and we snuck in one night and got everything set up." Harry explained.

"How did you get past Tin Tin?" Bronwen asked her mind ticking over the pranks that had been activated in the Phoenix Nest and quidditch.

"We just walked straight past her as we were crossing the bridge into the central circle of the Nest." Harry replied. Granted it was a half truth but was technically correct although he felt no need to mention his invisibility cloak.

"So you are Prongs and Otty then." Stacey getting a confirming nod.

"You both are being scaringly calm about this." Harry said uneasily as if patting a king cobra on the head and waiting for it to sink it's fangs into his arm.

"I think it's more shock at the moment but I'm sure the arse kicking will come." Bronwen said giving him a grin.

"Look I am sorry especially about the stuff that happened at Quidditch." Harry said honestly.

"That farting thing was pretty embarrassing." Stacey said, "I'm a bit disappointed that you'd do stuff like that to us."

"I'm sorry Stacey. The Thunderpants solution was an item we had bought from a joke shop that one of our friends runs in Diagon Alley in London as were most of the stuff for the quidditch pitch actually as we mainly did the stuff in the Nest like the clouds and the ermmm dining room. I really am sorry we weren't really meaning to humiliate or embarrass you. We just had a suitcase full of stuff and went a bit mad using most of it at once.

Although I have to admit that the clothes shrinking solution really looked good on you girls. You all looked kind of hot even with giant cats heads." Harry grinned thinking maybe that was a bit much.

Both girls brushed prettily at the compliment. "You do know that we're going to get you back for all those pranks don't you. What you and Hermione don't know is that Kuki and Eddie in our Clan are two of the biggest jokers in our school so when we tell them they will want revenge for turning them into giant birds and putting them into tutus." Bronwen said with a chuckle.

"Not to mention Master Ping. While she might have been impressed with the magic that the two of you did don't think that she or I will just let this go." Stacey said.

"Oh Stace don't go telling Master Ping. The stuff in the Nest while causing chaos was pretty clever although I really would like my uniform back to normal please Harry as Black really isn't my colour and I don't want a badger on my uniform anymore." Bronwen said to her friend finishing the last with Harry.

"Oh Master Ping won't give you detention or anything Harry but she spent a lot of time trying to sort everything out because of the mess you both made. She's going to want revenge." Stacey said trying to hold back her smile as Master Ping her father had told her had been a bit of a prankster in their time together at Mahoutokoro as they had both been in Phoenix Clan together at the time.

"I'll take whatever you lot can dole out as I've got to allow you at least a couple of attempts to try and catch me out and get even." Harry said.

"Oh really well in that case." Stacey said and quick as a flash had her wand in her hand and cast a shrinking charm on Harry's trousers and the trousers and they shot up his legs so quickly it was like he'd had them vanished and had had them replaced with a pair of speedos.

Stacey and Bronwen started laughing at Harry's discomfort but their eyes were both drawn to the rather outlined package that Harry was sporting, which given Bronwen's attire was in a stage of semi hardness that was a lot harder to hide with his new swimming trunk sized trousers.

Both Stacey and Bronwen started blushing as much as Harry was in his embarrassed state, however the girls were blushing for a different reason and it may have been more a hot flush than a blush as they both felt their heart beats quicken as they saw what Harry Potter was packing between his legs.

"Alright I guess I deserved that and I suppose it is too much to hope for that this makes us even." Harry said airily knowing that they weren't anywhere near done but admired Stacey's spell work.

"Oh we're not even close to being even, though I'm now pretty tempted to completely banish your trousers." Bronwen teased with a smile stealing onto her face.

"Well I best get them back to how they were and I can take whatever you can give me, although Hermione might not see the funny side of you pranking her best friend in retaliation." Harry said as he fired his holly wand into his hand and ran the wand down over the shorts and down each leg as the trouser legs started unravelling down his legs and returning to their original form.

"Oh Granger isn't getting off the hook that easily either Harry. I did a lot of reading this weekend while waiting for you to turn up at my room and I know that the Badger is the family crest for Helga Hufflepuff and I saw the newspaper with you two getting interviewed at the station. So I know that she at least did that magic to change the girls uniforms. Plus I know the Eagle is the crest for Ravenclaw so I assume you did the boys uniforms and you've both snuck into the Nest and tricked us all." Bronwen said with a grin.

"Why was Harry coming to your room?" Stacey said trying to keep the alarm out of her voice.

"To do his dare and I'm so glad you didn't come Harry otherwise you'd have walked into all of that mess Marco and the others were setting up there. Now that we're here though if you'd like to give me one of your coins, I believe that will put me in the lead in the game as you're coins are the highest value aren't they." Bronwen said proudly while a joyous laugh escaped her.

"I don't think so Bronwen as I told you I'm completing my dare and I'm more than happy to do my dare in front of Stacey here." Harry said seeing the look of absolute horror touch Bronwen's face as he approached her and put his hands either side of her legs on the desk with the outside of the finger on his right hand brushing down Stacey's firm thigh, sending a ripple of tingles up her leg and straight to her sex.

"You mean you two are going to...to... " Stacey gasped devastated that one of her best friends was going to have sex with the guy she fancied and worse still right in front of her. "I... I can't stay and watch that." as she started to move to stand up Harry firmly caught her wrist and the look in his eyes stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't want you to go anywhere." he said to her firmly trying not to laugh as he couldn't resist teasing the Phoenix girls for some reason as he guided her back to sitting on the table next to Bronwen looking into her eyes as she resat down before turning his attention back to Bronwen.

Stacey's magic flared at the contact like an erumpent going off as he told her to take a seat and the dominant and firm way he said it. Luckily she had been been firmly guided back to her seat from standing as knees would have possibly gone. She found her arousal flare and her body reacted as her mind cast back to the dream she had had about herself and Harry and here she was in a room with him shirtless and wearing a pair of black trousers just like in her dream.

The only difference was Bronwen was there and Stacey felt like her heart was pounding in her chest at being ordered to sit by Harry. She didn't really want to want to watch the two of them going at it but his ordering her to stay had caused her body to start stirring. Knowing that it would please him had started getting her incredibly aroused and she didn't fully understand why. She did know however as she looked at this toned and wiry torso and abs that she really really liked what she saw and would love nothing better at that point to to run her hands all over him.

Bronwen turned wide eyed to look at Stacey alarmed that her friend wasn't leaving and was preparing to watch her and Harry Potter going at it on one of the charms room desks. Worst still it looked like Harry was going to take her there and then on the desk right next to her best friend and he didn't seem to have any inhibitions or shame in having sex in front of other people.

Bronwen however did as while the thought of Harry Potter and her didn't displease her in the slightest the lust potion was out of her system now and she wasn't going to hurt her friend by going through with it. "I can't go though with this." she said looking at Harry to see what he had his hand in his pocket stood in front of her.

"Really? Are you sure you want to quit before you see this?" Harry said struggling to get the card out of his pocket and he wondered whether he hadn't resized them enough. As he struggled to get the card out his trousers lifted and fell as he tried to tug the card out of his pocket and the card being awkward as it wouldn't bend at the right angle to come out cleanly.

There was an audible gulp from the two girls who were looking at the area of his trousers where his cock was and he realised it must have looked like he was asking if she wanted to quit before she saw his cock and he was wiggling his trousers arrogantly to emphasise his point. Without being able to hold it in he barked out a laugh at the misunderstanding causing both girls to look at him.

He noticed that Bronwen looked slightly panicked where as Stacey had a different look on her face but she cast her eyes back down when he made eye contact with her. "I didn't mean that" he said getting both girls looking at him again. "No I meant this." he added successfully pulling his now gold dare card from his pocket and holding it up in front of the girls.

Stacey looked on confused and looked between the two as Bronwen let out a gasp and her hand shot up to cover her mouth. "Oh Harry tell me you didn't." she said horrified.

"I did and please don't think it was because I wouldn't have rather done your dare it's just that well I don't know you and I'm already sort of involved with someone else at the minute, although it's more complicated than you'd believe." Harry explained not wanting the pretty red headed witch to think he'd rather get a tattoo than sleep with her.

"Why what did you do?" Stacey said not understanding what he had done.

"I got this." Harry said and turned round with his bare back to both girls as he heard them both gasp in such a way that it did actually cause a stirring in his pants

Bronwen and Stacey moved closer together as they looked at Harry's muscular back that he had turned to him. Stacey noticed that there was two light purple like welted lines running along his lower back just where his kidneys were, which were she assumed correctly some sort of scar. On his back like looking at a photos sat on the scar lines was a shaggy looking black dog looking at them with it's tongue hanging out. On His right shoulder blade was a moon about the diameter of a tea cup that seemed to be slowly rotating.

The dog suddenly turned an ran into the distance towards the moon growing smaller as it ran along playfully bounding over the ground that was Harry's back before sitting and howling at the moon. The moon fired a lightning bolt to the ground near the dogs feet and from the moon came what looked like a an owl holding something long and thin in it's claws.

As the owl flew towards them it swooped towards the dog and the dog started chasing the owl excitedly as it turned away from the them back towards the moon ducking and diving as it and the dog played. The owl banked hard and flew towards them and dropped the item it was carrying as it flew towards and over them out of the shot. As the owl appeared flying towards the moon again playing with the dog in the background a large sword dropped into the shot from Harry's neck and landed with the upper half of the sword close to them taking up a large part of Harry's back as the moon seemed to have shrunk to the size of a small coin and the owl and dog were playing in the distance with the dog waving its tail excitedly as it gave chase.

Their attention however was on the sword that took up about half of Harry's back. The part of the blade they could see below the cross section and guard of the sword had the 'Toujours Pur De Coeur' inscribed along the blade in a fine italic hand. Above the blade was the quillion or cross bar of the sword that had two cinquefoils or five pointed flowers at each end and large one in the middle of the quillian that had held the blade and the hilt together.

The guard of the sword was a beautiful lion that would wrap around the hand of the person who held the hilt of the sword, however the lion seemed alive as it seemed looked around the hilt protectively and kept a watchful eye out while resting it;s front paw on the large centre cinquefoil. The last part of the sword was a pommel that was of a symbol that neither girl recognised and was a triangle with a circle inside of it and a single vertical line reaching from the top of the triangle to centre at the bottom of it.

Just as they had managed to look at the sword and admire the artistry and detail the owl came swooping across and landed on the pommel triangle of the sword and as soon as both it's feet caught the pommel the owl morphed into a beautiful eagle that had it's wings outstretched covering the top half of Harry's back as the eagles eye appeared to be watching them. The eagle them blinked and gripping the sword with it's talons took flight and flew off over the chasing dog back towards the moon as the dog came running back up to them and assumed it's original pose.

"It's incredible. It's the most amazing tattoo I've ever seen but you got this done for a game?" Bronwen asked incredulously. "I mean I'm kind of oddly disappointed that you decided to do this rather than the other dare, although I'm also relieved at the same time. I didn't want those three bastards getting to take advantage of you as well. Still Harry you should have just given me your coin rather than getting this done."

"Well I got it done partly for the game but also because I wanted to as everything on there represents someone very important to me who I've lost over my life and it's kind of a tribute to them. I don't know you well enough to even think about doing the other dare" Harry said over his shoulder.

"And these." Stacey said tenderly running her finger tentatively along the scars on his back causing Harry to making a squawking sound and jump away from Stacey and Bronwen.

"Hey that tickles." Harry said jumping at the unexpected touch before bending down and picking up his discarded shirt off the ground. "Those are a reminder of what I've had to endure in my past but I don't think you'd actually want to know how I got those." he said darkly.

"I'm sorry if I've made you think of something bad. I really didn't mean to upset you." Stacey said racked with guilt as she could see that whatever had caused the two purple welt like scars on his back.

"It's not really something I'm ready to talk about or really want as common knowledge, you know." He said with a small shrug, "I hope you can understand that, it's just that I've not really told my closest friends about what caused them and I don't really want to think about it if I'm honest. It's in my past and I want to ideally keep that behind me now and look to the future." Harry said buttoning his shirt up.

"I'm so sorry Harry I really didn't mea..." Stacey started replying seeing that it really was a sore spot with the English wizard and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Stacey I know you didn't. Anyway it's in the past and lesson learnt from it and all that, so now that the T or D thing is out of the way what are we going to do about this magical contract you're tied to?" Harry asked patting Stacey's hand to let her know it was alright.

"Well I'm not sure we're going to have a lot of time now as it's getting close to curfew and we're going to have to get heading back to the Nest." Stacey said checking her watch.

"Perhaps we could all meet up and talk about it some more another time if you like, although I think it would be best for the time being if we kept up appearances that you don't know anything about what happened tonight. Maybe we could even play it up a bit when we are around Marco, Egg and Cadogen?" Bronwen suggested.

"Whatever you think is best Bronwen as we don't want them thinking that anyone else knows about what's going on or that their secret is known. Maybe try and find out a bit more about what they are planning and why they are trying to gain an advantage to exploit your dad." Harry suggested.

"Yeah I suppose so." Bronwen said uncertainly as she didn't really want to spend time around the three boys by choice if she could avoid it.

"Don't worry Bron. Me and the other girls will come up with a plan on how to keep you away from them more and if it means me slapping Marco round his arrogant face and pulling you away from them then that's what I'll do. No one puts my friend into a corner while I'm around and you know the other girls are going to be pissed off when I tell them whats been going on." Stacey said getting to her feet as the wheels in her head started turning and thinking about what best to do.

"Do you want me to write to your father Bronwen and tell him whats been going on? I'll leave it to you to tell me if you want me to but I think it can only be a good thing to let him now and then we can attack the problem from both sides and he might have more of an idea as to why Marco and his goons would want to use you as leverage over him." Harry said seeing the uneasy look on Bronwen's face.

"Do you mind if we keep it amongst ourselves for now? I'm sure between the three of us and the rest of the girls in our clan we can outsmart those three." Bronwen said.

"Whatever you want to do but know that I'm more than willing to help." Harry said kindly as the Welsh witch nodded and stepped up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she blushed a little.

"Thank you Harry and don't think we aren't going to get you back for those pranks you and Hermione did to us." she said with a teasing smile. "Just make sure I'm around when you tell Trixie. She'll throw a shit fit when she finds out you snuck into her bedroom while she was asleep and rather than taking advantage of her you did something to her shower to turn her skin purple." she said laughing causing the other two to laugh with her although Stacey laughed more out of awkwardness as the thought of Harry sneaking into her room and hoping into her bed caused her to shiver deliciously at the thought of it.

"Well I might have to make sure I've got a couple of shields up and around me before I tell her although I didn't sneak into her room, but if you think she'd take me being in her room better than Hermione then I'll take the blame for it. Although you might want to tell her to work on her locking and securing charms." Harry said getting nods from the others.

"Seriously though girls I really am sorry that I embarrassed you like that, although you both did look pretty hot in the hot pants and small tops. Right I best get going as I'm off to Turtle Island again this week and I've got those quidditch trials this week. Thanks for giving me those pointers on Yoko thought Stacey as it should give me some help. Hopefully I'll make the team and we can go head to head in a proper match as I'd love to see what you can do up close." Harry said.

"I'm sure you'll outfly Yoko and make the team Harry and Bron's right we will get you back for those pranks, so watch your back." Stacey said with a playful smile as she tried and failed to stay serious.

"Absolutely Harry I know Stacey would love to go head to head with you or any other body part for that matter." Bronwen said under her breath getting a mortified look from Stacey.

"For Tsu's sake not you as well." Stacey said quietly not surprised that her friend was thinking along the same lines as the other girls in making it far, far too obvious that to Harry that she liked him. Thankfully Harry hadn't appeared to have heard as he had made his way to the back of the room and picked up a dark set of robes that he had been wearing earlier and put them on before turning back to them both after straightening them up.

"Right ladies I'm off to Turtle Island. Maybe send me a message on the assignment scroll and let me know when you're free. I think I'm going to be pretty busy this week with quidditch but we'll sort something out." Harry said as he checked through his pockets and felt the outline of his shrunken trunk where he had left it. He'd managed to shrink it to the size of a match box. "Quick question Stacey are you going to tell me off if I broom back to Turtle Island?" he asked cheekily.

"You betcha Mr as they didn't make me a prefect for nothing." Stacey said laughing.

"Ok, ok I guess I'll get walking then. Right well have a nice night girls and I'll see you in class tomorrow." Harry said.

"See you Harry and tell your Aunt that I'm looking forward to hearing some stories about you the next time I see her." Stacey said as Harry stopped at the door as he thought that there wouldn't be that many stories that Narcissa could tell Stacey that painted him in a good light as Narcissa had only really heard Draco Malfoy's stories about him other than what Harry had told her that day.

"Sure no problem. I'll see you later." he said giving them both a smile and a wave before stepping out into the corridor and closing the door behind him.

"What Aunt? What's going on?" Bronwen asked her friend completely flummoxed about the exchange. "I think you need to fill me in on what's been going on." she added excitedly.

"I will do but I think you need to maybe get changed as I can't let you go walking through the grounds wearing that. We'd be too busy fighting the boys off with sticks trying to stop you getting groped." Stacey said.

"Good point. So tell me how were going to get him back for playing those pranks on the Nest." Bronwen said grinning at her friend feeling better than she had all year because once the pictures of herself and Vladimir were gone that was half the battle done and with Stacey and the other Phoenix girls help along with Harry Potter's she found herself believing that she might be able to come out of this whole mess relatively unscathed.

"Well I'm sure between us all we can thrash out a couple of ideas." Stacey said with a sadistic grin.

"Speaking of thrashing things out. I see what they say about powerful wizards having big errm wands is true especially in Harry's case." Bronwen said grinning.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Stacey lied.

"Yeah alright Wong. I saw your jaw nearly hit the floor right next to mine." Bronwen said grinning as she linked arms with her friend. "Thanks for being there for me Stacey. I love you you know girl."

"I love you too Bomber. No one messes with my girls." Stacey said hip bumping her friend. "You should know I'll always have your back."

* * *

 **19:10hrs Sunday 28th August, Eleventh Year Lounge, Tiger Land, Mahoutokoro**

"I can't believe I just saw that. It feels like I was dreaming." Sapporo said with a shocked expression still on his face as he entered the Tigers lounge and dropping onto the sofa where his girlfriend dropped onto his lap gently as he wrapped an arm round her.

Leaning forward and placing a light kiss on the cheek by Li said "See you're still awake sweet cheeks, it really did happen."

"Never in all my days at this school though, did I think I'd see Marco Ronaldo apologise to anyone for anything." Chen said as he flopped down onto one of the sofas in the eleventh year Tiger lounge.

"Nor me and he looked like it was absolutely killing him to do it as well." Ling Au said grinning as she dropped onto the sofa opposite Chen with a grin.

"Well I have to admit it came as a bit of a shock for him to actually apologise in front of everyone like that. Although he didn't seem very sincere and it's been over a week since it actually happened. It would have been more believable if he'd apologised to Harry while they were both staying in the medical tent. " Hermione said still thinking about the Phoenix boy calling for the whole of the main hall's attention just before desert. He'd then made his way across the front of the hall and made his way in between the Tiger and Turtle tables.

Hermione and Harry had been sat on each of the tables with their backs to each other but at the same spot. They had both done it so that they could talk about Harry's afternoon with Narcissa and how it had gone before the feast started. They'd both been very surprised when Marco had walked up to them both and got down on one knee as if he was going to propose. and offered a formal apology to Harry and Hermione to the collective murmurs and whispering of the other students in the clans. He had asked them both to forgive him for his ill judged and callus act. He asked for their forgiveness and said that he'd hoped that they could move on and drop the hostilities between them, as well apologising the the delay in the apology for coming.

Harry and Hermione had thought about it for a while and felt the tension building in the great hall and they had both exchanged a look and a nod to each other. Harry had told Marco that if he ever attacked or threatened Hermione again then there would be consequences for his actions. Hermione had felt her heart fit to bust at the public declaration from Harry that Hermione was not to be touched and she gave him a smile and then told Marco that she wouldn't put up with any crap from anyone again for being NOMA born and that if he ever attacked Harry, herself or anyone again, that she would bring a whirl wind of pain down upon him.

Marco had thanked them and promised there would be no such repeat of the incident again if he be allowed to return to duelling class. He then turned to make his way over to his table before Harry and Hermione had said anything else. Hermione had mouthed the word 'trunks' to Harry and he had nodded knowing that she meant for them to meet later and discuss the development of Marco formally apologising.

"Well I agree if would have but even still getting the words out of him at least was impressive. Besides I think the way that Harry was looking at him let him know, in no uncertain terms not to threaten you again Hermione." Mio said shooting her new friend a teasing glare,which caused the English to blush happily.

"Yeah well I think being on the end of the fully charged banishing charm of Harry's might be enough to put him off doing anything against the pair of you again." Goro said sitting on the arm of one of the chairs that had Jurgen, Chen and Fu sat on it.

"Absolutely. I've never seen such a hard hit from such a simple spell and to think Harry did that while being hit by a horrible curse, flying through the air and aiming at the same time." Hilde said with a little reverence.

"Well Harry has a habit of doing impressive if not stupid acts of bravery and acting gallantly without even trying." Hermione informed the group.

"But you wouldn't want him any other way though after all he took that curse for you." Fu said getting an affirmative shake of the head from Hermione.

"I wouldn't change Harry for anything. He never realises how special he makes me feel without even trying and he makes me feel safe. He's just the most perfect guy I've ever met." Hermione said honestly.

"Hey! What about us?" all the boys chorused.

"Oh present company excluded obviously" she replied with false sincerity and a roll of the eyes getting a laugh from the rest of the girls. She let out a sigh and did a half shrug of her shoulders as she looked at her hands in her lap.

"Right guys I'm going to go play a game of GO with Jurgen. What are the rest of you doing?" Chen said getting up from his seat.

"I think I'll come watch you two as I've not got any homework left to do besides needing to do some more research for Herbology. Plus you know how bad Jurgen is at chess he could do with some coaching." Goro said getting a laugh from Sapporo and Chen.

"Oy! I'm not that bad and besides if you think you can better Goro you can play the winner. Better yet Poro you can play Goro and the winners play each other and then the losers can play." Jurgen retorted.

"Alright you're on." Sapporo said.

"You were meant to be helping me with my duelling tonight Poro." Li said to her boyfriend.

"I won't be that long babe. I'll beat Goro in about five minutes flat and then Chen will only take ten minutes or so and I'll be down then." Sapporo retorted to his girlfriend.

"You're not going to be able to beat Goro." Mio said dubiously.

"Yeah I will I always beat Goro at chess." Sapporo replied defensively.

"Ha yeah alright Poro, whatever helps you sleep at night." Jurgen said grinning and catching the cushion that Poro threw at his head with ease "and that's why you're only reserve Chaser."

"Oooooh that's a bit below the belt. ding ding ding, I think we'll have to take a point away for that one." Fu grinned at them.

"I'll come and help with your duelling Li if you like." Ling said helpfully.

"Yeah count me in as well because if it's a choice between listening to the boys bickering over chess and having curses thrown at me then I think I'll take the latter." Hilde stated.

"Do you want me to come and do some duelling with you guys?" Hermione asked as the three girls turned to look at Hermione with grins on their faces, "Only if you want me to, it's just that I'm up to date with my homework and Harry is going back to Turtle Island tonight so he'll most likely want to spend the rest of the night with them getting settled again."

"Really! Are you sure Hermione?" It would be great if you could as you're easily the best at duelling in the school. Well you and Harry that is, which reminds me of something I wanted to ask you. I know you have thought in like proper battles and stuff but is it really true that Harry taught you how to fight." Li asked her new friend.

"Mostly yes. You see at Hogwarts years and years ago Voldemort wanted to come back as a teacher in order to find something in the school and to do so he applied for the position as defence against the dark arts teacher. Anyway Dumbledore apparently turned him down because he was quite rightly concerned that Voldemort was a practitioner of the dark arts instead.

Anyway Voldemort wasn't happy about it and it was believed that he put a curse on the position as every year after that Dumbledore had to find a new person to fill the position as no one lasted more than a year. Our first defence professor was completely useless and turned out was being possessed by Voldemort and was a completely useless teacher." Hermione started explained.

"He was possessed by Voldemort! How did Dumbledore manage to get rid of him?" Sapporo asked excitedly.

"Oh Dumbledore didn't get rid of him Harry killed." Hermione said to the collective gasps from the others.

"No, no, no he didn't murder him or anything." Hermione said realising how that slip of the tongue or wording would cause that reaction. She then went onto explain a little about Harry's mother Lily's sacrificing herself for Harry and how her protection went into Harry's blood and how his touch turned out to be lethal to Quirrell. The Tigers listened with rapt attention and exchanged incredulous looks.

They started asking questions and Hermione decided to just tell them about the events of first year and what had happened with the Philosophers Stone and how she, Harry and Ron had become fiends. They were all completely flabbergasted that Dumbledore had left such simple challenges to try and protect the stone and had agreed with Hermione that the headmaster really wasn't thinking properly putting such simple and easily beatable challenges in place to test them.

"Right hang on before you go any further Hermione let me go and get changed into my slobs as I want to hear all about the rest of the defence teachers you've had and why they went." Goro said acrobatically jumping over the back of the sofa and darting for the boys bedroom.

"Yeah and me. These boots are killing me and I want to get my Pajamas on." Hilde said getting up and moving towards the girls dorms.

"May as well all do this so we don't have to stop again." Fu said getting up to the general agreeance of everyone else as they all made their way to getting changed.

Hermione moved quickly and went to her trunk and got changed as force of habit made her way to Harry's trunk through the corridor linking their two trunks and listened out to see if she could hear movement inside. She couldn't hear anything and padded back down the small corridor back to her room. She chucked a lightweight dressing gown on over her pj pants and top and made her way back into the lounge to see the Tigers already assembled in their pyjama sets, Sapporo and Li cuddled up on one sofa with Goro sat on the other end of it.

Fu, Hilde and Ling were sat one Sofa with Fu in the middle with one of her legs tucked under her, while Ling and Hilde had theirs both tucked under them as they leant on the arm of the chair. Chen, Jurgen and Tai were all slouched over the third sofa and appeared to have brought everyone drinks from wherever the eleventh year Tigers were keeping their stash. Hermione who took the last sofa from Mio and got under the blanket that she had brought out for them to share, was thankful to see that there was sofa drinks and nothing stronger than a butter beer as she wasn't going to spend the next day feeling hungover.

"So what happened in second year and who was the teacher?" Fu asked excitedly.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Hermione said getting collective swoons and excited gasps from the girls around the room and confused looks from the guys at the girls reactions.

"Holy shit you had Gilderoy Lockhart as a teacher." Li said excitedly kicking her legs into the air and laughing hysterically.

"Oooooooh what was he like?" Hilde asked equally excitedly.

"Did you manage to concentrate at all or just stare at him all lesson?" Mio giggled.

"Am I missing something here?" Chen asked the room at large.

"Yeah whats the fuss about this Lockhart person?" Goro asked the girls not used to seeing them all swooning over what was obviously a wizard.

"He's an an author of books about his adventures and he explains how he's banished banshees, yeti's and werewolves. They really are the most amazing stories and how he managed to do some of the stuff is impressive." Ling said.

"You buying into this fella Fu?" Chen said a little bitterly at seeing Fu going all goo goo over some writer.

Fu fanned herself with her hand playfully getting giggles from the Tiger girls "Well he's not bad to look at. In fact I'd say he's an absolute..."

"Fraud." Hermione said flatly finishing Fu's sentence for her.

"Huh?" Mio exclaimed.

"What are you on about fraud?" Ling asked quickly.

"He's a fraud and just took credit for things that other wizards have done and Harry and Ron discovered him to be one." Hermione said quickly trying to let the girls down quickly as she and Susan had both been fooled by Lockhart's good looks and exciting written adventures. She wanted to make it quick and as painless as possible for her new friends but they wouldn't let her get away with that as an explanation and so Hermione started telling the group all about their second year and how useless Lockhart was as a teacher and all about the Chamber of Secrets and what happened with Harry at the end of the year.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up. So this guy tried to obliviate Harry, it back fired and wiped his own memory and then Harry went and fought a... wait is that was that scar on his left shoulder is from?" asked Goro shaking his head trying to clear it.

"No the scar on his shoulder is from a poisoned tail spike of a hungarian horntail. The scar on his right forearm just below the elbow, you know the one that looks like someone put a ragged edge tea cup on his arm is from the basilisk fang. The point is that Lockhart was a completely useless teacher and obviously couldn't return to teach the next year and that was when he had our best defence against the dark arts teacher join the school." Hermione explained as she started telling them about Remus Lupin and his style of teaching and how he was best friends with Harry's father and godfather while he was at school.

"So why did he only stay a year as it sounds like he was popular and good unlike the other two." Hilde asked Hermione.

"He... he just decided that he didn't want to teach there anymore." Hermione replied not wanting them to know that Remus was a werewolf as she didn't really having an argument with any of them if they had prejudice against werewolf and any other part humans. "So then we got to fourth year and we had an ex-auror who was friends with Professor Dumbledore come to school to teach us for a year as a favour to Dumbledore." she said as she went onto to tell them about the lessons with Barty Crouch Junior but decided as it was a horrible year for Harry and with Voldemort's return that she wouldn't divulge any of that or turn the night towards the dark events that Harry had been involved with.

The Tigers had all been gobsmacked when they were told about Umbridge and what the British Ministry for Magic had allowed to go on at the school all in an attempt to discredit Dumbledore and Harry. They had all cheered when Hermione had told them about her badgering Harry into forming the D.A. and how Harry had reluctantly at first taken up the challenge and tried most of the year and a few older and younger students.

She had told them about the drills and fighting techniques that Harry had shown them and how he mastered them so easily. She explained about how taking Harry's philosophy into a fight had helped her and the others to improve massively and how it was thanks to Harry that so many in their year had managed to pass their O.W.L's. The Tigers had been really impressed and had all started talking excitedly and asked if they could spend time tomorrow afternoon in the Clan dojo and Hermione start training them as it would be really cool if the Tigers could improve their fighting and duelling skills because it would give them an even better chance at securing the Clan shield that year.

It was while they were all talking excitedly that Mio slipped off to use the toilet and when she came back she opened the door to the bathroom and stood in the door way.

"Hey guys, guess what?" she called over the noise of the students who went quiet.

"Meow we don't need to know if you went number one or number two." Sapporo said to the laughter of everyone except Li who rolled her eyes at her boyfriends joke and Mio who gave him an unimpressed look that caused Sapporo to laugh harder at his own joke.

"Ha ha." Mio said dryly with not a hint of amusement in her voice. "No I was going to say that the matches for the second round of T or D are up." Mio said as the students all let out a cheer and quickly made their way to the communal bathroom and started gathering around the poster sized list to find that it looked a little different from last time.

 **Welcome to Round 2. Everyone has survived through to the second round. Two people won their round last so two players only have one coin remaining. Normal rules this round as the players get to pick the truths and the dares for their opponent.**

 **All truth questions must be answered or dares completed by 2359hrs on Sunday 4th September in order to make it through until the next round. Otherwise you'll lose your coin to your opponent.**

 **Good luck and this weeks match ups are as follows:-**

 **Harry Potter (Tu/Dr) =2 vs Fu Naomi (Ti)** **=2**

 **Kichirou 'Hero' Takahiro (Tu)** **=2** **vs June Chow (Tu)** **=2**

 **Marco Ronaldo (Ph)** **=2** **vs Trixie Popowitz (Ph)** **=3**

 **Goro Jing (Ti)** **=1** **vs Gosia Potiszska (Ph)** **=2**

 **Sunny Hachiro (Dr)** **=2** **vs Hilde Stormcrantz (Ti)** **=2**

 **Tim Schmidt (Tu)** **=2** **vs Ling Au (Ti)** **=2**

 **Sapporo Haru (Ti)** **=2** **vs Gwen Yakimoto (Tu)** **=2**

 **Kuki Kim (Ph)** **=2** **vs Po Lee (Tu)** **=2**

 **Chen Dai Chen (Ti)** **=2** **vs Lei Bei (Ph)** **=2**

 **Charlie Chung (Dr)** **=2** **vs Erin Seung (Dr)** **=2**

 **Eddie Chung (Ph)** **=2** **vs Rosa Sanchez (Dr)** **=2**

 **Louis Marcel (Tu)** **=2** **vs Rachel Yu (Dr)** **=2**

 **Trevor Startlegnash (Dr)** **=2** **vs Li Mali (Ti)** **=2**

 **Jürgen Platz (Ti)** **=2** **vs Riko Rei (Dr)** **=2**

 **Tai Taylor (Ti)** **=2** **vs Akiko Yuki (Tu)** **=2**

 **Omori Hanso (Tu)** **=2** **vs Mio Naiko (Ti)** **=2**

 **Cadogen Ryan (Ph)** **=2** **vs Yoko Hami (Tu)** **=2**

 **Giovanni Testudo (Tu)** **=2** **vs Stacey Wong (Ph)** **=2**

 **Quillaq Kankook (Dr)** **=2** **vs Hester Steiggson (Dr)** **=2**

 **Emre Efe (Dr)** **=2** **vs Hermione Granger (Ti)** **=3**

 **Miguel Fu (Ph)** **=1** **vs Bronwen Eirwen (Ph)** **=2**

"Goro what the hell man?" Sapporo asked his friend with a horrified look on his face.

"What?" Goro sheepishly replied.

"You lost to Trixie Popowitz the girl who spends more time doing her hair and make up than she does her assignments for class." Mio said horrified.

"What her dare was nigh on impossible and I don't any of you lot would be able to do it." Goro said to the the boys.

"Still it's good to see Hermione beat Egg though and I hope you didn't get your hands too dirty getting that win out of him." Li said patting Hermione on the shoulder enthusiastically.

"No it wasn't too hard although you should have seen his face when he had to give me his token. It looked like he was going to cry that he had been beaten by a NOMA born." Hermione said smiling in spite of herself as it had amused her when the tubby Spanish boy had slinked up to her after the evening meal as everyone was preparing to head back to their clan areas and begrudgingly handed over the coin

She found it pathetic that he wouldn't just do the right thing and was stubborn enough to just hand the coin over rather than give her an apology, although she knew that there was no way on earth he'd have interrupted the Grandmaster firstly and secondly said what she had wanted him to say. She was also relieved that he hadn't taken up the running naked through the Main Hall during evening meal though as the thought of seeing Miguel Fu with no clothes on was enough to make her feel sick.

"So lets have a look at who has got who here. Hmmmm it looks like we've all been drawn against a Dragon or a Turtle except for Chen." Mio said looking down the list.

"Who did I get?" Chen asked. He was hoping for someone who would have been as much fun as Po Lee who he had played in the last round as they had just dared the other to kiss and it had been enough. It had been a nice enough kiss but nothing like as good as the one he'd had with Fu in the bath on Harry and Hermione's first night in Tiger lands.

"You got Lei Bei of Phoenix Clan." Mio said after finding Chen on the board.

"Brilliant." Chen said unenthusiastically.

"Who'd I get?" Sapporo asked trying to keep the excitement from his voice as the last round it had been Ling and Li had got Jurgen so they gave each other pretty pathetic dares of running up and down the stadium steps.

"And me" Tai added.

"Poro you got Gwen Yakimoto and Tai you gotttttttt ah Akiko Yuki, so you both got Turtle girls." Ling said reading out the names.

"Woo hoo I lucked out with Akiko Yuki, she's well fit." Tai said happily.

"Who did I get?" Hilde asked a little cooly.

"You got Sunny Hichiro and Ling got Tim Schmidt." Mio called out as Hilde and Ling gave each other a high five.

"Two boys in the top five there girl." Hilde said happily getting a laugh from Ling as she replied "Nice to see you've got your priorities sorted there Thor."

"Hey, me good looking guys and from the way this is going it looks like the rounds are just working through the list as I had Tim Schmidt in the last round and he was number five on the list and now I've got Sunny "hot buns" Hachiro this round, which unfortunately means I should get Marco Ronaldo, then it should be Hero and then Harry. So I've lucked out there if I only make it five rounds at least its against five of the best looking guys, although I'm quite prepared to take the loss against Ronaldo as I'm not touching that slimeball." Hilde said as she noticed Mio and Ling looking at the list and trying to work out whether Hilde was right.

"She's right. Parker you have Riko Rei of Dragon who played Tai last round." Mio said reading off those who haven't been called.

"Riko is a nice girl Parker I reckon you'll be fine with her." Tai said giving his friend a wink, "plus we can put that theory to the test of being able to discuss the dares with someone who had already played against that person."

"That's a really good point that as Hilde and Ling should both be able to discuss their rounds against Tim Schmidt." Fu pointed out.

"So that means I got..." Goro said trying to see over Mio's head who read out the answer for him, "Gosia Potizska so it looks like you've had two Phoenix girls in a row."

"That's alright at least after playing that sneaky bugger Popowitz I've got another really hard dare to give people." Goro said "Right I'm off for a fly and then I think I'm going to have a bath and hit the sack as I'm knackered."

"Good plan I think I'll come with you." Sapporo said stretching with a yawn.

"Hey you first blew spending the evening with me off for Wizards Chess and now you're buggering off for a fly, a bath and then bed." Li said irritably.

"Well you can join me in the bath if you want Li as I never would turn down the sight of you in a bikini." Sapporo said with a grin on his face.

"Hmmm no not tonight I'm going duelling with the girls and then I'm going to bed... alone. Come on girls." Li said before turning on her heel and stomping into the girls dormitory followed by Ling and Hilde who just shook their heads at Sapporo like he didn't get it.

"So who did, you, me and Hermione get then Meow?" Fu asked.

"I got Omori Hanso of Turtle, which is fine and he's always nice enough to me whenever I've spoken to him. Hermione has Emre Efe of Dragon Clan." Mio said looking through the list.

"Oh god. He's a nice guy but he is always dropping compliments and innuendo to me." Hermione said thinking of how to get past the Dragon boy.

"Who did I get then." Fu asked as Mio appeared to be struggling to find her.

"Oh you've got Harry." Mio said hesitantly and even though she had her back turned to Hermione she felt her new friend bristle and stiffen up.

"Oh well that's a good thing then isn't it isn't it because Harry will be a perfect gentleman no doubt." Fu said grinning as she saw Hermione initially stiffen as if she'd been hit with a body binding curse before looking down towards her feet and fiddling with some none existent loose cotton strands on the hem of her dress, although Fu knew she was just trying to not make eye contact with the Vietnamese witch.

"Yes its a really great bit of luck and then we'll have Hilde and Ling a few rounds later getting drawn against Harry if Hilde's theory is correct." Mio said grinning.

"Yes well I'm sure Harry will be a perfect gentleman to all of you when you get drawn against him. Although if Hilde's theory is correct and given the evidence so far I don't think we've got anything to show that she isn't it would mean that I'm going to have to get through every single round before I get to Harry for my match against him." Hermione said a little woodenly.

"True but that doesn't mean we can't use our rounds against him to your advantage." Fu said a smile splitting her face as Hermione's head came up so fast Fu and Mio broke into laughs.

"What do you mean my advantage?" Hermione asked the butterflies activating in her stomach.

"Well let's go meet the other's in the dojo and we can talk strategy for an idea I've just had." Fu said as Mio assumed that her idea was something similar to what she had been thinking when reading the matchups after Hilde had put forward her hypothesis.

"Good plan come on Hermione." Mio said setting off for the girls dorm door with Fu hot on her heels. Both girls stopped and turned when Hermione hadn't moved appearing deep in thought.

"Oh Hermione when the Senior prefect gives you an order you carry it out. Now come on." Fu teased good naturedly as she took a quick couple of steps grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her quickly to the dorm.

"Are you going to tell me what you're on about?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see if you hurry up slowpoke." Mio said as she followed Hermione and put her hands on the taller witches shoulders and started pushing her making her go fast and couldn't help laughing as she heard Fu chuckling to herself as a plan formed in her head and she was excited to see whether Fu's matched up with hers.

* * *

 **AN#2- Hello my rabid readers andI hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.**

 **I know that the previous chapter was very information heavy and pieces being moved around the board so to speak but as you can see if was a set up for this chapter.**

 **I'm going to be moving things along along in England over the next few chapters and I'm currently in Ireland and I'm hoping to get a couple of chapters written in this week and I will be releasing as quickly as I can.**

 **Finally you've had Harry's tattoo revealed to you and I just wanted to explain a little about what everything means as I spent quite a bit of time researching it and thinking it up.**

 **So the inscription along the blade is Tonjours Pur De Coeur and as you most likely know 'Tonjours Pur' is the Black family motto of 'Always pure', however I wanted Harry be determined to change the dark leanings and blood extremist beliefs of the Black family. So I decided that I'd add 'De Coeur' to it as well, which means 'of heart', so the Black family motto is now changed to 'Always Pure of Heart.**

 **From my research into family crest the actual Black family coat of arms for us here in the muggle world is Black with a white sword so Sirius is represented by the dog (his animagus form)and the Black family is represented by the sword and the inscription.**

 **There will be a quillion or cross bar/guard for the sword with the cinquefoils are actually from the (muggle) Potter family crest.**

 **The guard of the sword is made up of an intricate lion that circles the hilt (this is from and represents the Evans family, but doubles up nicely with Gryffindors symbol on his own crest. I decided to have the Evans family lion as the guard of the sword to protect its user as the symbolism of it works as Lily guarded Harry with her life against Voldemort and also Harry was a true Gryffindor.**

 **The pommel of the sword as you know is the symbol of the deathly hallows, which represents the Peverell family. In the background on his back with the moon (representing Remus Lupin his honouree uncle and friend.)**

 **From the moon the owl is in fact Hedwig as he lands on the Peverell symbol on the sword and will morph in an Eagle that represents Ravenclaw.**

 **(Symbol meaning for the tattoo)**

 **Cinquefoils – Potter Family Crest = Stands for Hope and Joy**

 **Eagle – Ravenclaw Family Crest = Symbolises a man of action and a person of high intellect, ingenuity, repartee and quick comprehension. Also Salvation, Redemption and resurrection**

 **Lightning – Representing Harry's lightning bolt scar = Symbol for swiftness and power**

 **Lion – Evans Family Crest = Symbol of undying courage.**

 **Owl – Hedwig = Represents Vigilance and Hedwig had constant vigilance ;)**

 **Moon – Remus Lupin aka Moony = Symbolises serene power over mundane actions**

 **Sword – Black Family Crest = Military honor and freedom**

 **Dog – Sirius – Symbol for loyalty**

 **Owl morphing into the Eagle = I had that as a dedication Nymphadora Tonks as a metamorph and knowing she sacrificed her life trying to protect her son's future was something that Lily Potter did and deserved to be there.**

 **So on his back he has symbolised Power, Freedom, Loyalty, Courage, Vigilance, Intellect, Hope and Salvation, which I thought summed Harry up quite nicely and made for a very fitting tattoo. I hope you aren't all disappointed with what I chose but I tried to really make something that would mean an awful lot of Harry and represents who he is, who he loved and lost and was a pretty original idea.**


	92. Chapter 92 - The Turtles Head

**A/N (Part one)– Hello my rabid readers and faithful followers.**

 **My sincere apologies for the delaying of me posting this chapter and not doing so on Sunday. I wasn't happy with it and didn't want to post something I wasn't happy with to then have another chapter I'd have to come back and re-tweak or re-write in the future.**

 **Truth be told this chapter was an absolute nightmare to write. I was writing this when the Manchester Bomb went off and my head wasn't really with it. I wasn't happy with the Draco part of the chapter but really enjoyed the rest of it and I wanted to give that a bit more snap and sizzle.**

 **I've posted most of my original chapter note down the bottom and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

 **Chapter 92** **– The Turtle's Head**

 **Monday 15th August, Borgin & Burkes, Knockturn Alley, London**

Draco sat in a high-backed chair at the end of the table listening to the squabbling, complaining, and bickering going on around him. He ran his finger around the rim of his wine goblet listening to the arguments of several of the Knockturn Alley shop owners. He'd been listening to the occupants in the room going around and around in circles moaning about what was happening to them for about ten minutes.

Draco was feeling much more himself again after the two-day hangover his meeting with Peter Parkinson had provided. He had ended up really drunk from the meeting with the magical solicitor and head of the Parkinson family, and had been unable to stick to the evening meal appointment due to the effects of the alcohol that he had consumed in Peter's office.

After leaving Parkinson's, he had on unsteady feet gone to Knockturn Alley to tell Caractacus Burke to reschedule the meeting with the Knockturn Shop owners for Monday instead because he didn't want them losing out on the weekend trade by seeing them beforehand. He had then apparated home arriving in the main hall of the manor on unsteady feet and had toppled over landing on an antique table breaking two of the legs off it.

He'd realized that he was in no fit state to go out that evening and he had made his way to the master bedroom suite and dropped face first onto the mattress and had fallen asleep. He had only woken twenty minutes after the time he and Peter Parkinson had arranged to meet. He had one of the house elves deliver a message to him informing him that he wouldn't be able to attend and that he had to reschedule but to have the meal on him and charge it as an expense.

Draco looked around the table at the twenty shop owners that were assembled and observed them trying to gauge what their opinions were of the changes demanded from the landowner. The noticeable absentees from the meeting was the house elf who rented out his services as a chimney sweep, mainly because house elves were little better than animals and their opinions were worth nothing.

The Eaton's, of Eaton & Co. Storage and Trunk Suppliers, were also absent. Given their shops position on the corner of Knockturn Alley where it joined Diagon Alley, they still received a large amount of passing trade and clearly considered themselves Diagon Alley tenants more than Knockturn Alley occupants.

The same was for Beryl Potage, of Potages Cauldron Shop, which was located on the corner of Knockturn Alley opposite Eaton & Co., and their next-door neighbor Madam Msaw. Who owned the shop Msaw Ætare, which specialized in charming or engraving objects and was one of the oldest shops in London.

The other absentee was Charles Trackleshanks who was the owner and proprietor of Trackleshanks Locksmith that was located on the corner of Knockturn Alley that was next to a hidden path that led through to Horizont Alley.

Draco knew he would have to pay them a visit as his account manager at Gringotts had them registered on a list of businesses registered at Knockturn Alley. They should really be present and taking a more active stance on this against upstart who was trying to rock the apple cart and forcing the dark businesses out.

So far from listening to the complaining, it was obvious who the most irritated people around the table were and they were the shops that only specialized in what would be classed as dark practices and who would not survive the changes the landowner wanted to make.

Borgin and Burke were amongst that group along with the owners of Cobb & Webb's', which was a shop that specialized in materials needed for the dark arts. The gaunt faced owner of The Coffin House was a very vocal participant as well as his shop specialized in items to try and resurrect the dead amongst other things.

Christopher Crankshin, owner of Dystyl Phaelanges, which was a shop that sells bones to aid in potions and rituals, was arguing that he wouldn't survive a month if he was forced out of Knockturn Alley and that he'd had a business there for over forty years.

He thought he heard similar utterings from Matilda Mulpepper who owned a specialist exotic ingredient potions shop and she was bending the ear of Markus Scarrs who was a tattoo artist on the Alley. Who looked to be just nodding along with her not really paying attention to what she was saying.

There was a group sat towards the bottom of the table who weren't really saying anything and the only ones he recognized was Spike the owner of the Spiky Serpent, Brian Wyvern the landlord of The White Wyvern pub, and Barty Brobbin owner of Oddbods betting shop.

Barty Brobbin was an ancient wizard, who made Dumbledore look like a teenager. He looked like a stiff breeze would knock him over and moved around via a wooden wheel chair. Draco had only met the man once and that was when he was in the betting shop with his father, placing a bet on Bulgaria to win the last quidditch world cup. The shop had been packed with excited customers wanting to place bets and he'd seen the old man berating his employees for not working fast enough.

Deciding that he had given the four absentee shop owners enough time to arrive, Draco took to his feet and silence slowly filled the room. He was pleased to see that he was respected enough by older witches and wizards as a silence descended across the room.

"Greetings and I'm happy to see that most of you were smart enough to accept Mr. Burke's invitation to attend today. As you will all no doubt know I am Lord Malfoy and I appreciate that some of you will be wondering why you are here and what prompted us to request your presence at this gathering. Well the answer is simple and that is that you and by extension we have a serious problem." Draco said dramatically seeing all eyes turned to him.

"What the devil are you on about?" Chantelle Hemp the owner of Tallow & Hemp Toxic Tampers asked in an irritable, yet pompous voice.

"Your livelihoods are under attack from this Gold Square organization, who are apparently the new land owners of Knockturn Alley." Draco replied bluntly as several members of the assembled group hissed at the mention of Gold Square. It was something that Draco recognized from when the Death Eaters had their meetings and someone said something that they didn't like. He noted the ones around the table that had done the telltale hiss, and would speak to them individually later because it would be helpful to have allies amongst the group to get the others to fall into line.

"I wanted to speak with you all today regarding the new conditions that are being put into your rental agreements for the shops and places you've been running for years. I deemed it necessary after Mr. Burke informed me of the potential problems that he's now facing as a result of the unreasonable demands being put in place." Draco said smoothly seeing nods from some of those assembled.

"Yeah, I don't know who these buggers think they are, but them sayin that they don't want anything on the Alley that's even remotely connected to the Dark Arts is a bleeding outrage. I mean we're providing a public service ere as we got regular customers. People wants what we gots to sell or need our elp." Christopher Crankshin said loudly from the far end of the table.

"He's right, our business might only have a select clientele but we are there to help them explore areas of magic that they want to investigate or are devoted to." Randell Cobb, one of the two owners of Cobb & Webb's', said to the group as lots of those assembled all started complaining loudly about their own businesses being in a similar situation.

Draco, not wanting the meeting to turn into frenzy, called for silence. "My friends, I know the problems you have trying to sell your goods and I know what your businesses are about having been to many of them myself as a customer. However, the reason I asked you here is to see and discuss what you all plan to do about it?" he explained looking round the room and seeing a number of perplexed and bewildered looks.

"What can we do about it?" Natalia Noggin asked, "Our business is selling shrunken heads and other ritualistic items. It's what we do and what we specialize in. If this Gold Square say that we can't do it here on their land, then we're going to have to find somewhere else to base ourselves."

"Why should we have to move just because these people have decided they don't want us having shops there anymore? We haven't been proven or found to be doing anything wrong otherwise the ministry would have shut us down." A good looking, dark haired, and pretty witch called Celeste Shyverwetch commented, getting mutters of agreement from several members of the group and a nod of the head from Draco.

"We're clearly not wanted and this is just the start of it. Does anyone know who these people even are?" Burke inquired to the table at large.

"No, I've never erd of em, but Aberforth, you know Aberforth Dumbledore was telling me that they apparently own the land deed to Ogsmeade as well, so they most likely won't let us move to Ogsmeade either when we get turfed out of ere." Crankshin replied, stirring up another outbreak of conversation.

"Well that's us shafted royally then. Hogsmeade was about the only place worth us moving to." Bruce Bonce said dejectedly.

"Why are you all talking like this is a done deal?" Draco asked, causing the mutterings to stop.

"There's nothing we can do. They owns the land our shops is built on good and proper so we're bollocksed and there ain't nowt we can do about it." Crankshin declared to the table looking around for an answer.

"We need to fight this rather than just rolling over and dying like Mr. Crankshin seems so determined to do. Some of us have a little more backbone than that." Celeste Shyverwetch replied in a bored voice. She couldn't stand Christopher Crankshin and his thick cockney accent as it went through her like a banshee's scream.

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting that we do." Draco said in acknowledgement and looked at Celeste Shyverwetch raising his chin in acknowledgement to her and getting a nod of the head back.

"How exactly are you suggesting we do that?" Randell Cobb asked.

"I'm suggesting an alliance and working together in order to fight against the possible eviction of everyone here from their current premises. I gathered you all together because the House of Malfoy is prepared to lend it's assistance in your fight to secure a decision against an unjust act." Draco replied.

"Sorry to be the barer of bad news Mr. Malfoy but no one will be closing my club down. I'm not doing anything illegal in there and this new landlord wouldn't have any cause to close my place down. Plus, it's one of the only profitable businesses on the Alley as well." Spike the owner of the Spiny Serpent spoke up.

"It's actually Lord Malfoy, as I'm sure that you'd want to properly address a Lord of an ancient and noble house correctly, being from an ancient and noble family yourself Mr. Fawley." Draco said coolly in reply his glare boring into Spike who didn't look away but stared back at the younger wizard.

"I wasn't aware that the House of Malfoy was an ancient house? Although granted they paid a lot of gold over the years to make it noble." the gruff ancient wizard Barty Brobbin cut across Draco whose glare turned on him.

"Do you mean to challenge a noble lord, Mr. Brobbin?" Draco asked his hand twitching by his side ready to take his wand and curse the old wizard.

"Oh, you wouldn't be able to handle me boy, if we decided to cross wands." Barty said jovially waving a hand dismissively, "No, you see I was just merely putting the question out there. Although the Malfoy family are noted as one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, they however only made the list by replacing the Potters.

It's common knowledge that the reason for that was because Abraxas Malfoy handed over boat load of gold to the Nott family and their sympathisers in the Wizengamot when Cantankerus Nott issued that book and that was because the Potters weren't prepared to allow the discrimination of muggles."

"That's a lie!" Draco spat venomously to the old wizard.

"Is that so? Well I'm the only one at this table who was alive when Henry Potter defended muggle rights in the Wizengamot and received the scorn from a large collection of the other pureblood families as a result. That was the reason the other pureblood families agreed so readily for their exclusion from the list.

Not to mention the fact that the Malfoy family originates from France of all places. So, they may be an ancient family in France but certainly not British in origin, therefore they can't be an ancient British family. As for noble, well we all know what Lucius Malfoy the first tried to do to the muggle Elizabeth the first.

I was also even in gallery of the very session at the Wizengamot when the Malfoy family, with the aid of a selection of other families, had them voted off the original list of the twenty-eight and for them to be replaced by the Malfoy family. So, no Lord Malfoy it's not a lie." Barty replied without an inch of fear or hesitation.

Brian Brooks the Landlord of the White Wyvern pub and Archie Moribund exchanged a look and then deliberately avoided each other's gaze so as not to laugh at the dressing down the boastful Lord Malfoy was receiving from the ancient wizard.

"Why y ... you... dare to... mock... my family..." Draco said his hands clenched to fists by his side and were shaking with anger.

"I'm not mocking anything, just stating a fact **boy**. It's up to you whether you wish to get upset about the truth being spoken. Either way, I make no apologies for speaking a simple truth and I'm too old and have seen too much to be intimidated by you young Malfoy, so don't think that you can do so. I've faced down scarier men than you in the past, boy." Brobbin said firmly.

Barty had lived through two wizarding wars and been in the same room as Voldemort himself as well as having been interrogated by Gellert Grindelwald in the first wizarding war when working with Albus Dumbledore to fight him. As a result there was no way that he was going to be intimidated by this little wannabe who was trying to lord it over everyone.

Barty knew the Malfoy family were only ever political manipulators or money men and never had the balls to be the one calling the shots. For that to happen they'd have to have real power and this boy pretending to be a man didn't have anything like the magical power that Grindelwald and Voldemort had.

"Call me boy one more time Mr Brobbin and I'll make sure you remember the lesson in manners that I give you." Draco said venomously. He smirked to himself when he saw Emily Montague put a hand on Brobbin's arm and gave him a firm look and shake of the head to stop his retort.

The tension in the room between Barty and Draco was thick enough that it could have been cut with a knife and most of the occupants around the table looked between to the two wizard who were staring at each other as if having some sort of staring contest.

"I believe Lord Malfoy that this is a matter for another time because we are getting side tracked." Burke said putting his hand onto the youngest Malfoy's forearm causing his head to snap around at the contact before Draco whipped his hand away with an offended look on his face that Burke had dared to touch him.

"I believe you are right Mr. Burke. Mr. Brobbin I think that we should discuss your recollection of the past and my family name in a more private setting another time." Draco said to the old wizard as he tried to school his anger and saw that the old codger raised his chin back towards him defiantly.

"I welcome the occasion Lord Malfoy." Barty said his voice oozing sarcasm at the use of the title.

"To get back to Mr. Fawley's point about his business not being closed down because it's not dark in nature. What you will find Mr. Fawley is that your regular customers who are the ones who frequent the shops and stores of those assembled here today won't have cause to go down Knockturn Alley if their shops are no longer there.

As a result, you will see a dramatic drop in customers as will you Mr. Brooks. How many of your patrons at The White Wyvern drop in for a drink or something to eat after visiting one of the other establishments on the Alley?" Draco asked the last looking to Brian Brooks.

"I'd say about just over half probably." Brian replied honestly although he had noticed that the clientele in his pub was slowly changing since he'd become acquainted with Harry Potter.

"This is exactly my point in that even though you all have individual businesses, effectively your survival is directly related to the survival of the other businesses in this room. What I'm suggesting is that we pool our resources and make a legal challenge to the ministry and the Wizengamot to fight against the potential eviction that you're facing.

I believe that Knockturn Alley is a very underused place in the shopping district here in London and more customers would come down here looking at the shops if it wasn't for the reputation of the area.

Furthermore, if we work together on trying to improve the alley's reputation, I'm sure we will find more foot traffic and custom coming down Knockturn Alley and improve the takings as a result." Draco said to the group.

"You keep saying we, as if you're part of those affected by this Lord Malfoy, but you don't actually own any of the businesses along the alley. So, this doesn't really affect you. I'm curious as to why you'd want to help us?" Matilda Mulpepper piped up although she didn't really need the help as potion ingredients weren't a dark art, although she did stock certain items used for less than respectable potions and so didn't know whether her shop would be targeted.

"Well besides trying to help out some fellow purebloods and being a magical traditionalist, I'm also want to try and preserve the magical world and our traditions the way they are and a lot of the businesses on Knockturn Alley support the tradition of all forms of magic.

Why should anyone be able to say that the dark arts are wrong just because certain sections of magical society are unprepared to learn and adapt to all areas of magic and not just the common and popular ones?

I believe that our world and heritage is being diluted by muggleborns bringing their muggle ideas and ideals into our world and trying to change the way of things and not for the better. It's always been a mystery how a muggle family can suddenly have a family member able to do magic and the opportunity to examine how it has occurred has never been fully allowed to be investigated." Draco said launching into his well practiced speech that he had drafted while considering what he needed to win over those required to put his plans into motion.

Draco was loving that everyone was focused on him and had to hide his smile at seeing some of the members nodding along enthusiastically with what he was saying. Celete Shyverwretch was eying him in such a way Draco thought she looked almost aroused by what he was saying.

He looked eyes with the good looking older witch thinking how much older than him she must be as he ploughed on with his addressing those assembled.

"You all know that my family have been supporters of these beliefs in the past, although I believe that the dark lord and Grindelwald before him moved too soon and went about things the wrong way.

I believe that being organized, using business acumen, acquiring powerful and influence through business means, instead of ruling by terror and fear is the way forward to preserve our way of life. The goblins are in charge of the physical money and official records for a lot of our world. The Malfoy family has always believed that whoever owns the most property and land in magical Britain as well as having influence politically is the true way of affecting change in our world.

The amount of mud….. muggleborns entering into our world is increasing every year and the purity of magical blood is being diluted. I'm not here to try and convince anyone into my beliefs of blood purity although I think to a degree you'll all share them." Draco expounded looking around the rooms and seeing nods from sections of those assembled, while others shifted uncomfortably and avoided his gaze.

"It sounds like you fancy yourself and some sort of Dark Lord. I've already seen two wizards try and fail with that pureblood ideology nonsense. That mentality has done more damage to our world in recent history than anything a muggle or a muggleborn has done." Barty Brobbin piped up once again from his wheelchair to hisses of some of those assembled.

"I'm not trying to emanate anyone Brobbin, of that I can assure. The house of Malfoy was always meant to lead and not follow and this is what I want to do now. What I'm talking about here is something entirely different than the unorganized efforts that have gone before and not for the domination of our world but to preserve it.

I believe that under my guidance we can all work collectively to our own gains. As well as keep improving and adapting our world as well as our holdings, while respecting our traditions and what made us great in the first place." Draco said smoothly getting smiles and encouragement from lots of those assembled around the table and he was happy to note from Celeste Shyverwetch as well as she was nodding along to what he was saying.

He thought she was around twenty-eight-years old and the only other thing he knew about her was that she was known in some circles as the Black Widow although he didn't know why and assumed it was because of her fighting prowess or something.

If Draco had known the really reason she was known as such was because she had inherited her wealth and controlling stake of the business through her sixty-nine-year-old husband's sudden death.

Her deceased husband, who was Atorax Shyverwretch, had died of potion poisoning two months into a betrothal contract they had agree with the Avery family, of which Celeste was from. After the investigation by the Ministry of Magic, Celeste explained it away as a brewing accident and that her deceased husband must have been trying to create a new potion and testing it on himself and got it wrong. Due to a lack of evidence the ministry were unable to prosecute her although they suspected that he had been poisoned.

Draco, his mother, and father had attended the wedding under the Avery families invitation and Draco had thought Celeste looked beautiful in her dress and was completely wasted on an old fart like Atorax Shyverwretch.

He had spoken with her before at parties and even as a young boy Draco knew that she would have noticed his stature and his power, and knew her magic would naturally been drawn to him the way his little flower was. Even though the attractive dark haired witch was ten years his senior, he was sure that she'd be willing to have the occasional tumble with him and keep his bed warm until he had his little flower in it.

Draco's speech was suddenly and abruptly interrupted as the now familiar voice of Barty Brobbin cut through Draco as the ancient wizard spoke up cutting him off.

"You mean under your rule. We can all work out what you want to achieve out of this arrangement? I have to admit that I'm unimpressed with what I've heard so far and as a result you can rule me out of this… this…. whatever you want to call it.

I've heard all of this talk before boy, twice in fact from both Voldemort and Grindelwald, and it always starts off like this and it's ended the same way each time. It damages our world and weakens it and blood always ends up getting spilt.

"I told you not to call me boy…."Draco said with venom almost dripping from his tongue as he fired his wand out of his sleeve, only to find that it hadn't come out as smoothly as normal on the draw as it normally did until he remembered why.

It wasn't his wand but was his mother's wand, which was two inches longer than his and therefore didn't come out of the wand holster as smoothly. He had been using the wand that had worked fairly well under his instruction and had not replaced it as a display of dominance or a trophy as to what would befall betraying the house of Malfoy.

This was a decision he was now regretting because Barty Brobbin, whose wand had appeared in his old boney hand as if conjured, turned on him with surprising speed and Barty fired a disarming spell at Draco's wand or more accurately his mother's wand.

As the wand was ripped unceremoniously from his hand by Brobbin's disarming spell, he felt an invisible force pushing him backwards into his chair and his arms were pinned to the arms of the chair almost painfully.

He then experienced six sharp slaps around his face the likes of which he hadn't felt since he'd come home one evening after a night out with Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott to find his mother stood waiting for him in the entrance hall of the manor hands on hips and a face like thunder.

She had screamed like a banshee at him after having found out what he had done to Pansy in the Astronomy tower and what had caused the betrothal contract between the two families to break. She'd launched into a tirade of angrily shouted comments about how he had disgraced himself and his family's honour and how he was acting so unbefitting of a son of hers should.

She had slapped him across the face with everything she had, rocking his head to the side and caused him to stumble. When he had retorted that Pansy was going to have to learn her place and that she was his to do with as he liked. He and his father had given his mother a beating that even for that little outburst and daring to lay a hand on the heir to the family was harsh.

The chair was then pushed up against the wall behind it hard, causing the back of Draco's head to make an audible smacking noise that reverberated throughout the room and caused several people wince at the sound.

"Let this be a lesson to you boy. I'm too old and too experienced to get involved with this rubbish and I'm not bothered about fighting the conditions that these Gold Square people are demanding as it doesn't affect me. I don't have any leanings to the dark arts, and truth be told I'd love nothing more than to see this Alley cleaned up once and for all.

What you're talking about here sounds bad for business. I would suggest anyone here not involved in the dark arts to get out of here with me now as no good will come of this sort of talk and this whelp will only lead you to wreck and ruin.

Now I'm a busy man and I've got a business to run, so good day to you all." Barty announced to the table, stunning some of the people around there who didn't know the no nonsense style of Barty Brobbin and his wheelchair glided across the floor silently to the door leading out of the room.

Draco suddenly released from his invisible bindings, rubbed the back of his head feeling a large bump starting to form as his vision swam back into focus. He was angered at the attack and the old man's short sightedness to his proposal and let out a sigh. "If anyone doesn't want to hear what I have to say then no one is forcing you to be here and you're free to leave at any point you like.

But know this, any more attacks on my person or my associates will have serious repercussions" He said to the room as most continued to look back at him as he was handed back his wand by Burke and where he left it in the table in front of himself this time so that he could defend himself properly.

"Look let's stop beating around the bush here. Barty's got a point as his business isn't under threat because he runs a betting shop. So, Gold Square won't be targeting him to get him out. The same goes for Spike, Mr. Moribund, Madam Msaw and anyone else who doesn't have anything illegal or dark going on in our shops or businesses.

The way I see it whatever you're proposing will only benefit those here who are in fear of being evicted because of their businesses and who aren't prepared to change what they do." Brian Brooks said to Draco.

Draco gruffly replied "In the short term yes Mr. Brooks, I intend to stop the unethical behaviour of having people's livelihoods being stripped from them by a faceless company that doesn't even have the balls to speak with you in person as well as making unreasonable demands."

"Why would you do such a thing when you've no need to get involved?" Archie Moribund piped up.

"Legacy, Mr. Moribund." Draco responded.

"Legacy?" came the reply from Archie Moribund.

"Yes, my legacy. You'll all be aware my family has a considerable amount of wealth and after my father's demise and my birthright, I am now the head of the family and in charge of its finances and future. I want to create a long and lasting legacy for my future children and grandchildren where they will be able to continue the work I have started in the magical world.

It is my intention to initially help you with your fight against these tyrants, Gold Square, by having their demands quashed legally through means of the law and if necessary the Ministry and Wizengamot of Great Britain. I also intend to invest in and expand businesses along Knockturn Alley as well as create new businesses that will increase my wealth as well as those I am in partnership with." Draco said smoothly.

"So you've basically just called us here because you're wanting to save our business so that you can invest in or more accurately no doubt, take over our businesses. That's what this is really all about." Spike said his eyes narrowing to slits.

Spike had not wanted to have to open a club in Knockturn Alley but it was the only location he had been able to secure and more importantly afford. While he did get a reasonable amount of customers, the Alley's reputation itself as well as most of its appearance and condition was enough to put off a lot of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade customers.

"No, I've just been explaining what this is all about and I'm getting a little tired of repeating myself." Draco said abruptly. "There are certain businesses along Knockturn Alley that my account manager at Gringotts feels could potentially be good investments with the right amount of gold invested into them and that investment will help increase business and therefore profits.

Of course, that would mean that any investment I had would need to be matched otherwise I would expect part ownership so that I can have some level of interest in the business as well as control to guide it along a path towards profitability and the direction I believe should be taken." Draco said modestly although anyone with half a brain could understand what he was suggesting.

"Path to profitability, my arse! What you're talking about is hostile takeover because you're trying to take advantage of Gold Square trying to turf these lots businesses out." Spike said resolutely getting to his feet sensing Archie Moribund and Brian Brooks fidgeting in their seat to what he was saying but he didn't care.

Spike was feeling his blood pounding in his ears he was so insulted at the attempted manipulation. He'd worked too damned hard saving the money to open his club and put too many hours into trying to improve its reputation to have some trumped up little lord wanting to steal it from him. All the talk of investment was just smoke and mirrors as he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up having an accident or get forced out for a pittance.

"There is nothing hostile here at all, I'm merely offering my assistance and outlining the intentions for my future plans isn't anything to be offended over Mr. Travers I assure you." Draco said trying not to show his irritation that at least one person in the room had seen through his rouse.

"Nothing hostile, HA! Oh and you assure me do you? You're having a laugh Malfoy. I've worked too damn hard to get my club up and running and I'm not going to have some young peacock try and muscle me out of my own business. Brobbin had the right idea I've heard enough of this shite.

My business is making a profit and isn't related to the dark arts. So, I've nothing to worry about from Gold Square. I'm leaving and just so you know for future reference Malfoy the only way you'd have any share or controlling interest in my business is by wrestling the proof of ownership out of my dead lifeless fingers.

I'd rather go bankrupt and lose everything I had before letting the likes of you get your hands on what's mine." Spike said his fists clenched on the table top as he leant on it bearing down towards Draco and glaring at him.

"Be careful what you wish for Mr. Travers as you might feel that way but things can happen that can make a popular business turn very unpopular, very quickly." Draco smirked at the older wizard delighting in seeing the vein on Spike's neck threaten to burst as his face went magenta in anger.

"Is that a threat?! Is that a fucking threat? So help me I'll…." Spike said lunging forwards as Archie Moribund and Brain got to the feet holding the apocalyptically angry club owner back by both arms as they could see he was ready to jump over the table and throttle Malfoy with his bare hands.

"I think you'd best leave Mr. Travers as clearly you're lacking the intelligence to understand what I'm proposing here." Draco said waving his hands dismissively as if shooing Spike away and putting on a face that made him look like he'd just sucked a lemon.

"Spike, just leave it alright and get out of here." Brian said to the younger man as he moved to step in the way of him getting past to Malfoy. "Archie can you take Spike back to his club and I'll fill you in later on." Brian said quietly to Archie Moribund and getting a knowing look in return.

"No worries Brian, come on Spike lets be going." Archie said steering Spike from the room by his elbow as the younger and more built wizard ripped his arm out of Archie's firm grasp in a huff as he pushed the door open so that it slammed against the wall and stomped through it.

As the door shut Brian retook his seat apologizing for Spike's outburst and asking for Draco to continue, which Draco raised his chin in acknowledgement of Brian taking control of the raging barman and continued to talk about what he was proposing.

After thirty minutes of Draco giving a very outline view of the sort of things he could achieve with the help of those around the table and the more Brian listened to him it sounded like Draco Malfoy was full of shit.

He was talking about restoring Knockturn Alley to prominence and increasing its popularity, but from what Brian could pick up by reading in between the lines was that unlike this Gold Square that were trying to get rid of the dark magical shops, Draco was actually talking like he thought it more profitable to increase the amount of illegal activity going on down there.

Brian's opinion was the same as Spike and Barty Bobbin's, that Draco Malfoy fancied himself the next dark lord, but unlike Voldemort and Grindelwald wasn't wanting to kill muggles and muggleborns, well at least not yet. Most likely because he wasn't in the same league power wise and from what rumours Brian had heard about the young Malfoy nowhere near as talented. No instead it sounded like he wanted to make the magical world too difficult for the muggleborns to want to stay or unable to unless they were prepared to serve purebloods.

He was looking around the table and saw that Matilda Mulpepper and Emily and Lionel Montague looked equally as unimpressed but like himself seemed determined to stay until the end to at least hear what Draco had to say for himself.

"Well I appreciate your candor today but so far I'm yet to hear why we need your help as my business' financial status is very healthy and what we do isn't considered dark as everyone needs an undertaker at some point. However, if this Gold Square tries to throw us out of Knockturn Alley why could we launch our own battle against them." Lionel Montague said getting a spattering of agreeance from a couple of parties.

"Well does anyone here have the spare gold in order to fight a legal battle and to pay the solicitors fees that the fight against Gold Square is going to cost? I'm offering my assistance so that rather than being distracted by this, instead you can spend your efforts focused on your businesses while I put my time and wealth into preparing to battle Gold Square. I know that some of you think this matter doesn't concern you, but believe me when I say that you'll get pulled into it regardless." Draco added seeing this strike home with a lot of those assembled.

"Lord Malfoy is right. All of those thinking that your shops or businesses might not be under threat and that they are safe are mistaken." Caractacus Burke said to the group as he looked around seeing some skeptical faces, "You see once they've got rid of the tenants they don't want, what's to stop them deciding that they can't get more money out of those of us still here or decide they don't want any of the businesses already here to stay?"

"The answer is there is absolutely nothing to suggest that they won't do. These Gold Square people haven't even had the decency to meet with you all before making their demands." Draco said confidently noticing an increasing number of heads nodding along with what he was saying and feeling his confidence grow.

Anyway, without going into the why's and what's of the situation the point of this meeting. I asked you all here today to see whether any of you were interested in garnering my help and if so to arrange to meet up and discuss our plan of attack." Draco said confidently looking round the room.

"I'm interested. I can't be getting kicked out of the Alley or I'm stuffed." Crankshin said gloomily from the bottom of the table.

"You know I'm in Lord Malfoy, especially with Borgin gone." Caractacus Burke said solemnly remembering how his business partner had been carted off to Azkaban after being found in Death Eater robes

"Right, then anyone interested in the proposal of forming an alliance together and have my help please show your hands." Draco said looking round the room already predicting who else would take up his offer, but it was the other more profitable business owners he didn't know, which way they would go on his proposal.

He saw the expected people put their hands straight up and saw Lionel Montague and Brian Brooks exchange a look before raising their hands with the others. There appeared to be two factions forming in this new-found alliance as it is. Draco kept looking around until all the hands in the room had been raised and sized up that so far there was probably just over half of the occupants around the table who had put their hands up quickly for his aid and half who were more hesitant.

There weren't any surprises in the eager as Draco had been with his father to many of the shops that had responded quickly and they all practiced and actively encouraged the practicing of the dark arts. Without his help, he and they knew that their business was doomed.

As for the others, well he was confident he would win them around of course when he pointed out the increases in trade and benefits his wealth can bring to them. He would concentrate his time on meeting individually over the next couple of weeks and try and exert some influence on those eager for his help and to build a relationship with those not so quick to join.

"Excellent. Well what I propose is that we meet in a few days' time to discuss the problem in more detail as I'm conscious that you all have businesses to run and I know your time is precious.

I will speak with those who didn't attend today and find out as to why and work on convincing them to join our alliance because together we have more of a chance if we present a united front." Draco said smoothly.

"I don't think Spike is going to be easily convinced or Barty after their little outbursts." Randall Cobb said to the table chuckling to himself.

"I'll speak with Spike and Barty this week." Burke said before looking to Draco for approval and receiving a nod of the head from the white blonde.

"At our next meeting, I will be bringing out legal counsel and representative to the meeting and they will provide their input into the legality of what is transpiring here. I'm not sure that this contract is entirely legal as like Mrs. Shyverwretch said none of you have been convicted of any wrong doing by the ministry and are all up to date on your rent.

"That's MS Shyverwretch" Celeste pointed out to Draco and emphasizing the Ms. part of her name. She wanted to remind him that she was no longer married. He raised his chin in acknowledgement to the good-looking witch and she gave him a rare half smile.

"Apologies Ms. Shyverwetch" Draco said with a half-smile as their eyes met.

"Please call me Celeste, Lord Malfoy." She said teasingly running her finger around the rim of the glass in front of her playfully.

"Only if you'll call me Draco." He replied getting a cough from Burke next to him causing him to look around irritably before realizing that this was a prompt to stop flirting and continue the meeting.

Draco went on explaining to the group that he would be contacting them individually with the time for the next meeting and assigned them all a task of trying to find out as much information as possible regarding Gold Square, their representatives and any other information that they believe would be help in their struggle against eviction.

He also made a request that if any of them knew or could find out who owns the land behind Carkitt Market and Knockturn Alley then he would extremely grateful for any information that they could provide and that they would receive the gratitude of the House of Malfoy.

The occupants around that table understood over the years that to receive the gratitude of the House of Malfoy basically meant that their vault balance at Gringotts would be getting a boost in funds.

"Why do you want to know about the land behind the Market?" Natalia Noggin asked Draco.

"All will be revealed at our next meeting but anyone wishing to speak with me if they have time is free to do so. I believe that we have made a good start together my friends. I'm glad that you have all decided to join with me in this alliance.

You should all feel proud that you are not only fighting against the persecution to your livelihood but are forming a deeper bond for the betterment of our world. I'll let you return to your days and look forward to working with you all." Draco said conclusively as he stood and shook hands with Burke as the rest of those assembled took to their feet.

Brian looked across at Archie Moribund and gave a discreet nod of his head towards Lance and Emily Montague. Archie nodded his understanding as Brian turned to see Matilda Mulpepper stood next to him giving him a look that he had seen plenty of times before.

The look meant 'we need to talk but not here, so act natural'. It was a look that Brian and Matilda had exchanged many times over the eight years that they had known each. Matilda frequently covered some nights in The White Wyvern for Brian when he was having to make a trip to order stock from his suppliers or go and get it himself.

Brian in return helped Matilda out with her potion ingredients deliveries and was an absolute life saver as he was always prepared to take care of the live creatures that needed to be killed and chopped up so that they can be sold as fresh as possible. Matilda didn't like the thought of taking another life and Brian had a natural ability to take care of the creatures and kill them in the most humane way.

With Matilda looking around to see whether they were being observed, Matilda subtly led Brian by the elbow through the double doors and into the corridor leading them out into the alley. "Come on Brian, I think we need a drink and Flora is looking after the shop for me so she won't mind me being a little longer and rather than going to yours I think we might be better going and seeing if Spike has calmed down enough to talk properly. I can't believe how hot headed that guy can be."

"Well are you surprised? I mean you heard that blonde little puke in there as clear as I did. Spike was right, he's not thinking to help he's thinking to exploit and take advantage. That's what the Malfoy's have always done.

The look on the little shits face was priceless when Barty put him in his place and told him some few home truths." Brian said chuckling to himself and drawing a tight smile from Matilda as they walked down the Alley.

"Shhhh don't be talking about it out here Brian. You know this alley has eyes and ears out everywhere." Matilda warned him as she linked her arm through Brian's feeling the taut muscle underneath his robes.

"I know that better than you Tilly. I was the one who taught you the way of things down here, remember?" Brian asked, playfully bumping his hip to Matilda's feeling her soft rump swing back and connect with his.

"Well you should know better then." Matilda replied giving him a cheeky grin.

"So whose this Flora you've got working with you then? You not wanting my help with stuff anymore?" Brian asked giving Matilda a sideways glance and a raised eyebrow.

"You know Flora. Flora Carrow she's worked with me for the last couple of summers and she's managed to take her NEWT's a year early because she didn't want to go to Hogwarts after what happened there last year." Matilda said as they rounded a bend in the alley.

"Carrow. Do you really think it's a good idea leaving your shop and employing someone from a death eater family?" Brain asked her quietly.

"She isn't from a death eater family Brian. Her family tried their best to stay out of the wizarding war and not get involved. Well other than her crazy aunt and uncle who were in Hogwarts last year." Matilda explained quietly while looking around her to check they weren't being followed.

"Those nutters Alecto and Amycus?" Brain said quizzically.

"Yes those two. Flora and her family don't follow that line of thinking but given that they have the same surname she and her twin felt like if they went back to Hogwarts to finish their final year then the rest of the students would turn on them thinking that they were supporters of their aunt and uncle.

Flora has told me all about it that their mother hasn't spoken with those two animals in years ever since you-know-who came to power the first time. When not in class last year Flora and her sister spent pretty much all last year in their dorm room or in the library studying because Alecto and Amycus were making everyone's lives hell.

She's a good girl Brian and I'd have thought you of all people wouldn't be one to judge a person because of what their last name is." Matilda said firmly.

"Hey I'm not having a go at the girl I just asked whether you are comfortable leaving your shop in her charge that's all. You clearly are and you trust her and that's good enough for me Milly." Brian said holding his hands up to show her meant no disrespect.

"Sorry Brian. I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's just when I hear about how much bullying that girl was subjected to last year I can't help but feel defensive over her. Come on let's get inside as Archie and the Montague's will be here in a minute and we can't all be seen congregating outside."

"How do you know that I asked Archie to bring the Montague's here?" Brian asked turning his head to the shorter witch.

Matilda rolled her eyes dramatically and giggled "because you're not the only one who knows how to be subtle and partake in a little espionage." She said pulling him into the Spiny Serpent where the door closed behind them with a heavy click.

 **19:05 hrs. Sunday 28th August, Path from Jade Pagoda to Turtle Island, Mahoutokoro**

"So where is Harry going off to, did he say?" Yoko Hami asked the group of Turtles as they made their way along the path back towards Turtle Island.

"He said that he had to go and finish his truth or dare round with Bronwen Eirwen." Omori Hanso murmured around a toothpick whilst trying to dislodge a particularly stubborn string of meat that was stuck in his teeth.

"Omori, I really hate it when you do that, it's so gross." June scolded the Japanese boy.

"I can't help it June, every time I eat ribs I get bits stuck in between my teeth." Omori replied but the sound came out muffled as he was trying to keep his tongue out of the way of his attempt to clear his teeth.

"Why don't you just not eat ribs?" Akiko pointed out.

"You know what he's like KO, he's such a fussy eater he'd probably starve if there weren't ribs, chicken wings, or dumplings around almost every meal in one form the other." Tim laughed. "You should have seen him when he came to my home in the summer. I took him for a traditional Belgian meal. I thought he was going to have a panic attack or something when he saw the Stoemp."

"Luckily they had some good quality beer to wash that down though." Omori said to the amusement of the others.

"Hey! Belgians know how to do beer I'll give them that. They can't cook worth a damn but they can brew a good pint. Us French on the other hand, know how to cook and make beer." Louis argued then slapping Tim on the back.

"The French can cook Louis, but their beer tastes awful. In Italy however, we can do both. I doubt any of you could have a glass of Peroni and say it's not a good beer." Giovanni chipped in as they made their way up the hill.

"Why does it always come back around to drinking with you lot whenever we discuss anything?" Gwen asked from the back of the group.

"Because they're a bunch of lushes in the making Gwen that's why." Po called out from the front of the group laughing.

"So, did you guys see Harry's reaction when I called him Lord Potter? I thought he was going to bite my head off." Giovanni asked the group.

"I don't think it was the Lord Potter part that annoyed him Gio. I think the overly flamboyant and dramatic bows you and Louis did that rankled him." Yoko pronounced to the group while she walked along with her arm linked with Akiko.

"We were only larking around." Louis defended.

"You both said that he told you on the train home that he didn't like being called by his titles, and had specifically asked the Masters not to address him as such while he's at school. He hadn't mentioned them to us before probably because he didn't want us treating him any differently." Gwen pointed out to the pair.

"I know he did, but we were only messing around and thought he'd see the funny side of it." Giovanni said guiltily because Harry had specifically told him and Louis on the Asian Express just a few hours earlier that very thing.

"I'm sure he knows you were only messing about guys, but you've got to see it from his point of view." Hero replied from the front of the group.

"What point of view Hero? He is a British Lord of four different houses according to the paper, and he should be treated with respect that his titles deserve." Tim pointed out.

"Well look at it like this." Hero countered, turning on the spot and walking backwards up the path slowly so he could address his clan mates. "Ever since Harry and Hermione came to school, they've just wanted to keep their private life to themselves. Study, have a laugh, and just try and blend in as much as possible, while flying under the radar and not disrupt anything." Hero explained.

"It's kind of hard them not disrupting everything Hero. I mean they're both world famous and rid the world of You-know-who." June pointed out.

"Exactly! But they haven't tried to draw attention to that or been big headed about it, have they? I mean when speaking with both of them, there aren't any airs, graces, or chips on their shoulders and they aren't big headed in the slightest." Yoko pointed out seeing right away where Hero was coming from.

"Absolutely and unlike Egg and Marco, they aren't trying to be treated differently by the student body. How many times have you heard Egg banging on over the years about him being the next Lord of Casa Bayona, or Marco Ronaldo going on about being the Fidalgo Dos Santos?" Hero pointed out.

"I know they haven't drawn any attention to themselves deliberately, but what I'm saying is that having celebrities at the school is naturally going to draw everyone's attention to them, isn't it?" Tim inquired.

"Plus, look at what's happened to them. They didn't even have a normal sorting and got selected by all the clan guardians." Akiko pointed out.

"Plus, they then got some mentally high scores on the power rankings with a spell they'd only learned a few minutes previously." Omori chipped in his two pence worth

"Not to mention Harry taking that despicable curse that Ronaldo cast at Hermione." Louis added hotly.

"They do kind of attract attention to themselves, even though they both really try not to. I mean, they both got the highest ranks in truth or dare and they only decided to play because we all basically talked them into it." June pointed out.

"Well there you are, you're seeing it for yourselves. They aren't attention seeking and, from what I've observed, both of them don't really like or want to be the center of attention." Hero concluded gesticulating as he spoke.

"Yeah, I know but, like we're pointing out, they are naturally going to be the center of attention whether they want to be or not." Giovanni pointed out.

"I know they are Gio but, as I'm trying to make you all see, they don't want to be the center of attention, and doing stuff like bowing to them and calling him 'My most gracious and humble Lord' loud enough for the whole of the hall to hear isn't exactly helping him stay under the radar, is it? " Hero asked while stepping out to the side to make way for the rest of the Turtles.

"I suppose not." Louis muttered, finally seeing what Hero was getting at.

"Just treat him like you all did a fortnight ago when he and Hermione were staying here. He doesn't want a big deal being made out of it and if he's going to get it anyway then that's fair enough, but we don't' need to put him into the spotlight more. He's one of our clan now and we look after our own.

We don't work against each other. Let the other clans do that sort of crap and be happy to stab each other in the back. That isn't us though, we're better than that, closer than they are, and if we keep doing shit like that he'll end up staying at Dragon most of the time, and I don't want him to feel like he can't stay at Turtle Island." Hero stated passionately.

"Here, here." Yoko and Akiko chimed in together before laughing.

"I see what you mean. We won't embarrass him like that again and I'll apologize when he gets back to Turtle Island." Giovanni said.

"I will as well." Louis added quietly.

"That's up to you two but don't beat yourself up about it." Hero said to his friends.

The Turtles continued up the hill and entered into Turtle Island as the sun was setting and the sky was a light pink color that made the normally golden sand look grey in the dimming light. The ripples on the water along the beach looking like little twinkling lights as the ebbing sun's rays hit the water.

The Turtles entered into the common room area and saw a group of younger students playing catch with a Ho-Ho-Rocket. "Oi you lot, those are banned!" Yoko shouted out to the group who all turned to look at the senior prefect.

"Since when?" one of the students holding the sparking rocket asked before throwing the rocket to her friend.

"Since the start of the year, that's when!" Yoko fired back.

"There's nothing on the notice board saying that they are banned." One of the boys pointed out catching the rocket and tossing it to another student as the sparks changed to a purple color.

Yoko went over to the clan notice board to point to the banned list and looked over the board before turning on her heel glaring straight at Hero. "Don't tell me you haven't updated the notice board that they are banned?" Getting her answer as Hero face palmed himself.

"Oh, crap sorry Yoko I completely forgot. It will be alright as long as they don't take them out of Turtle Island though, Master Bo won't mind." Hero said to the agreeance of the rest.

"Yeah Master Bo is pretty chilled out with this sort of thing but you might want to tell them to take it outside. Those things really make a mess." Tim suggested.

"Hero you've got to enforce the rules on all students. We can't let our own clan get away with stuff that we wouldn't let the others do." Yoko informed the taller boy as she returned to the group.

"I know… You're right of course. Sorry Loko you're quite correct, I do need to be harder on this lot when they step out of line, and I'll put the updated list up in a minute. It should still be in my bag." Hero replied seeing that Yoko was still giving him a hard look turned looking at the students and back at him.

Her message was quite clear that she wanted him to step up and act so with a sigh he moved off stepping up to the younger students. "Right guys hand it over." He said holding his hand out waiting for them to deactivate the firework.

"Ah come on Hero. Stacey Wong took mine and if I had known they were on the banned list I wouldn't have spent most of this week's allowance on it." a pretty ninth year girl with brown hair said catching the rocket before tossing it to her friend.

"What do you mean Stacey Wong took yours, Lucy? Whose is that then?" Hero asked pointing to the rocket as it sparked and hissed and let off orange smoke as it was tossed and caught amongst the students playing.

"We were playing in the court yard outside the Pagoda and were having a laugh when Stacey Wong came and took it off us, saying it was on the banned list. I told her that it wasn't on the banned list in Turtle Island and she said that she was going to have a word with you about it but took my rocket off me." Lucy explained.

"I see, well it is a banned item so I've got to take it off you, sorry Lucy" Hero answered solemnly, getting a disappointed pout from the ninth year.

"You can't take this one though! Harry Potter gave me this one and I think he's super charged it or something." Lucy said with an evil grin.

"What? When did Harry give you this then? I didn't think he'd been back to the Island yet." Hero asked not at all surprised that Harry would do something nice for his clan mates without thought even if ill advised.

"Well he was the one Stacey Wong was with. They were sat on a bench looking all cozy outside the Transfiguration and Charms class rooms. She then got up and told us off for making a racket and just as they were walking off together towards Phoenix territory he slipped that into my hand as he passed and winked at me. I think he might like me, could you put in a good word in for me Hero?" Lucy inquired, beaming and fluttering her eyelashes at him, whilst hoping that he wouldn't take it off her if Harry Potter had given it her.

"Oh, right I see. Erm yeah I'll put in a word for you." Hero replied in a non-committal sort of way, while wondering what Harry was doing with Stacey Wong and why he was spending so much time with the Phoenix Seeker. Giovanni and Louis had said that she'd been sat waiting for him at the top of the escalators leading up from the tuts tuts and he'd sent them on ahead so he could be alone with Stacey Wong.

"Hero!" Yoko shouted, clearly impatient about the students still throwing the rocket around with the Head Boy in front of them telling them to stop no less.

"Right" Hero said grouchily as he was broken from his thoughts and waving his hand over his shoulder dismissively to Yoko to let her know she'd heard him. As the rocket was thrown to another member in the group and was whizzing past Hero. With speed he moved like lightning and shot his hand out and caught the rocket to the disappointment of the younger students.

"Sorry guys I've got to take it off you." Hero said just as the orange smoke turned red and spluttered like the rocket was coughing. Hero had just enough time to look at the rocket as it went off blasting everyone within a ten-foot radius with bright red gunge. The younger students in the common room not affected by the blast all shrieked with laughter and cheered as did most of the eleventh-year girls who had ducked behind the boys as Hero had caught the rocket.

Only Yoko and Akiko had red gunge on them and it was completely covering their whole front, face and in their hair and they looked a right state. "Right that's it you lot, get this cleaned up now." Yoko growled to the students who had been playing and who were laughing with the other students about the power boost Harry seemed to have applied to Lucy's Ho-Ho-Rocket and pointing out that he'd given it a little too much oomph as it made the point of the game redundant if everyone within ten feet got splatted.

"Hero, I think you can stay here and help them tidy up while I go and wash this off. Everyone else needs to know that these things are banned from now on. The next person I see with one of these will be used as a target for KO to practice her bludgeoning." Yoko shouted out for the whole common room to hear. Before letting out a growl and stomping off in the direction of the stairs and the eleventh-year floor.

"That's right. I've been looking for a new target to practice on, so be warned." Akiko said loudly to the clan before stalking out after her friend and getting gulps and worried looks through the younger students whose merriment had sobered instantly.

"We'll leave you to it Hero. We've got homework to finish." Omori added while dripping in gunge and wiping it from his eyes.

"Not so fast boys. You lot can help clear this up as well." Hero commanded to the lads as the older girls slinked off upstairs.

"Don't think so." Louis scoffed to the agreeance of the others.

"Why would we help clean up? We've not done anything wrong and it's you're balls up buddy for not putting that on the banned list. Sorry dude, you're on your own this time because homework has to take priority." Tim said grinning at Hero with the rest of the boys heartily agreed with Tim and the eleventh years ran off whooping and laughing up the stairs leaving red splatted foot prints on the polished wood.

"Don't forget to clean the stairs Hero." Giovanni laughed half way up the stairs dripping gunge on the step. "You can do that on your way up later. Now get to it." He added with a grin dodging a hex Hero had thrown at them.

Hero chuckled to himself. "Right you lot come on hurry up and get tidying this up." he shouted out to the ninth years who had been playing the game who had tried to subtly disappear and leave the Head Boy cleaning up their mess as they all gave a collective groan as they started taking wands out to start cleaning.

Hero looked back at the Ho-Ho –Rocket to see that it had magically reformed and the fuse was back in place like it hadn't gone off. "Hmmm maybe I can use this to wake the girls up one morning." Hero thought with a wicked grin.

 **(((Turtle communal bathroom fifteen minutes later)))**

"You know for someone who is Head Boy, you'd think that he'd be able to remember to put the updated copy of the banned items list up in the common room." Yoko groused as she stepped out of the shower in the Turtles bathroom wrapped in a towel and checking that the coast was clear.

"I know right. I mean the guys got an almost photographic memory sometimes, but he can't remember to do what's part of being a prefect's job let alone Head Boy. I wouldn't mind but didn't you say that he and the clan heads had a meeting about the banned articles list the first night back?" Akiko asked from the stall next to her where she was still washing the gunge out of her hair.

"He did, yeah." Yoko replied as she checked that the bathroom was clear of anyone else. She quickly whipped away the towel she had wrapped around herself and slipped into her fluffy white dressing gown and wrapped it around herself as she tied the belt closed. "Apparently, it was being held in the Grandmaster's office.

"Well he's no excuse for not remembering. This stuff seems to refuse to want to come out of my hair, how did you get it all out of yours?" Akiko asked when she leaned her head out of the top of the large saloon style doors to see her friend sat on one of the giant gold pipes that went into the bath, drying her legs with her towel.

"I used some of that wonder witch shampoo on it and then took the shower head off the wall and literally kept washing my hair with it. Took me about eight passes and three washes but I've finally got it all gone." Yoko said having finished drying her legs. "Meet you in the dressing room! I need to brush my hair out and there is too much moisture in the air here. I'll end up frizzing up."

"Alright I'll see you in a minute. Could you just cast an alerting spell on the boy's door? I don't want one of them walking in and getting a look at the goods." Akiko asked over the noise of the water and Yoko affirmed that she would before taking her wand and casting the required spells on the door. Master Ping the Charms Master had taught all the girls in school the simple alert charm as one of their first lessons because she didn't want any girl getting caught out by accident getting changed or out the shower in communal bathrooms. They had forgot to do it on entering the bathroom as they were too eager to get the gunge off themselves.

Yoko picked up her towel and entered the girls' dressing room to see Gwen sat in front of one of the vanity mirrors with Po behind her, brushing her hair out for her. With June sat next to her trying to put her hair into a series of plaits.

"Oh Yoko, could you help with my hair? Po's only got one set of hands and is trying something with Gwen's hair with that brush she bought from The Witches Secret the other week." June asked.

"Sure, no problem babe. How many plaits do you?" Yoko asked moving behind her bookish friend who had changed from her stylish framed glasses to her every day pair that had thicker frames. Moving behind June, she observed what her friend had done on her own so far and tutted to herself muttering how it wouldn't do and she'd need to start it again. "Take the stuff you've done out already June and I'll use some of my stuff on it and start it again before Akiko gets out the shower and starts telling me I'm doing it wrong and wants to do it herself." Yoko said giving her friend a warm smile through the mirror.

"Oh, please Yoko. I love Akiko and she knows what looks good but she doesn't know her own strength and it feels like I'm having my hair pulled out when she helps me." June said quickly moving to undo what she'd spent the last fifteen minutes doing.

"She's not that bad." Po chuckled as she ran Gwen's new brush through her hair amazed at what a useful product it was. The brush had a sliding trigger on it that styled the hair as the teeth of the brush pulled through the strands. It wasn't a cheap item but Gwen's family were loaded since they owned The Asian Express. So, there was nothing she couldn't afford and so she'd bought it.

Gwen, being Gwen, was her usual selflessness had reasoned that it would be a good investment for the girls for the rest of the year. She said it would allow them to have their hair styled without having to pay salon prices every time they wanted to get dressed up when one of the balls came along.

Po was currently brushing Gwen's hair on the 'Feathered' setting as she ran the bristles of the brush through the black strands of hair and instead of the hair being completely straight, which was how Gwen normally wore it, the brush perfectly feathered her hair so it framed her face perfectly and added a little body to it and a healthy sheen.

"She isn't as gentle as you though Po. If you weren't destined for greater things you'd easily make a career doing hair because you've got the magic touch." Gwen praised while grinning at her friend through her reflection in the mirror in front of her. "I seriously think this brush is going to be a good investment for us though, girls. We're really going to be able to do some cute styling with this." she added as she turned her head this way and that, looking at how it was so far.

"Wow you look gorgeous with your hair like that Gwen." June gushed.

"Cheers sweetie. I'm sure Yoko will get your hair looking cute as well." Gwen responded as Po started looking at the color settings and talking to Gwen about whether she was feeling brave enough to try one of the color settings.

"So, what do you guys think of the T or D draws that you've got then?" Yoko asked the girls.

"A lot better than you I'd have thought." June replied with a sad smile on her face.

"Well that's because you've got Hero, you lucky bitch." Po said jovially before giving an exaggerated sigh causing the others to laugh as Akiko came into the room toweling her hair and dressed in her own dressing gown.

"You girls talking about T or D?" Akiko asked as she sat on the spare seat next to June and continued with her hair drying.

"Yeah, Po was just saying how lucky I am to have been drawn against Hero." June replied blushing slightly.

"Well you are lucky. I mean Po got Kuki Kim, which, as far as getting drawn against the Phoenix boys goes, isn't too bad since he's at least civil. Poor Yoko got drawn against Cadogen sleezeball Ryan." Akiko added giving a dry heave.

"You really didn't get lucky this round, did you Yoko?" Gwen said. "I'm lucky since I got Sapporo Haru of Tiger Clan but I'm not worried about him trying anything as Li Mali would kick his arse six ways from Sunday if he tried anything untoward with a girl. That's how I'm planning to beat him by daring him to do something naughty. He won't want to cheat on his girlfriend. I just need to think of a really embarrassing and difficult truth question for him where he'd rather take the dare and then I'll win." she added confidently.

"Yeah well I'm hoping that Ryan is still hung up on Bronwen Eirwen and doesn't even think about something sexual as the dare. I'd imagine he'll think of something embarrassing or most likely cruel to try and beat me, so I'm going to need to think of something decent for him." Yoko said while leaning down and concentrating on doing June's hair.

"Who did you get again KO?" Po asked turning to Akiko who had taken up a brush from the bench and was brushing her own hair.

"I got Tai Taylor in Tiger. He's alright and I can always warn him about me constantly sending bludgers at him during our first game against Tiger if he gets fresh." she replied to the amusement of the other girls.

"So, who did our Turtle guys get?" asked June trying to act like she wasn't that interested in the answer.

"Why don't you just say who did Omori get again and stop beating around the bush?" Gwen sighed playfully getting a playful smack on the arm from June who had leaned across the gap in response.

"I can't remember who the boys got since I was too busy concentrating on my match. I think Harry got Fu Naomi of Tiger Clan." Yoko replied finishing up June's hair.

"Yeah can't remember, alright." Akiko scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oooooooooooooh is our Yoko going Loko over a certain English wizard hmmm?" Po teased waggling her eyebrows suggestively at her friend.

"No…. I….. I just remembered because his name was at the top of the list." Yoko said innocently.

"Uh huh! So, you can't remember the girl's names above and below you on the list, who would have gotten Omori and Turtle, but you remember a fixture from the opposite end of the list hmmm? Ok Yoko whatever you say." June teased from her seat getting a playful swat from Yoko.

"What it's not that hard to believe is it?" Yoko asked them as she moved across to Akiko and started helping her brush her hair out.

"Oh no, not hard to believe at all, unless you've got eyes and ears." Gwen teased merrily.

"You've no room to talk Gwen! You spent most of Saturday afternoon talking about him and didn't stop speculating about him, Rosa Sanchez and Hester Steiggson after you saw the paper. You were going on about it for hours." June argued, turning to her best friend who blushed furiously and distinctly thought she heard Gwen utter the word 'traitor' under her breath, which caused June to break out into a giggle.

"Well Akiko is guilty of doing that as well, so I don't know why she's sitting there all quiet as if she doesn't have the hots for Harry." Yoko said defensively.

"Hey I've no problem saying I think Harry is pretty full on gorgeous but we all know that he fancies the knickers off Hermione." Akiko said holding her hands up.

"Po, it appears that all the Japanese girls seem to have a thing for dark haired, tall and gorgeous Brit." June said laughing.

"I know all three of them fancying the same boy. Who'd have thought it?" Po laughed lightly, "It' just like Henry Fung all over again."

"Hey he was absolutely beautiful. It just shows that the three of us have got great taste in men." Gwen retorted looking at her hair now it was finished and deciding she liked it.

"Yeah and that worked out so well. Akiko ended up kneeing him in the balls when he came on to her after finding out that he'd been two timing both of you." June pointed out to the three girls.

"Well no one takes the piss out of me and my friends. He got a little more than he bargained for but I'm sure he's learnt his lesson." Akiko said proudly.

"Absolutely. Although like Akiko says I can't imagine that anyone other than Hermione has a chance with him." Gwen said dejectedly getting up and thanking Po for doing her hair as she motioned to Yoko that she'd finish up Akiko so that Po could work her magic on Yoko.

"Oh, I don't know. He's the head of four families so I'd have thought he could have up to four wives if he wanted." June said casually as she checked out the plaits that Yoko had put in for her. "These are great Yoko, thanks hun."

"You're welcome June. Four wives you say?" Yoko asked intrigued taking Gwen's vacated seat as Po started brushing her hair. "Do you think that's why he came to Japan?" she asked tentatively.

"Well now he's part of the clan maybe we could ask him." Gwen asked as she saw Akiko's eyes bulge in the mirror in front of her. "What's that look for?" she asked her friend as she brushed out some knots in her friend's hair.

"I just had an idea for T or D that could be pretty useful." Akiko replied with the idea forming in her head.

"Oh, do tell." June said while turning in her seat as the others turned to look at Akiko to fill them in on her idea.

 **((((At the same time in the 11th year boys' dorm)))**

"So, you were saying that Harry was hanging out with Stacey Wong after you guys got off the train." Omori stated while leaning back against his bed's head board with scrolls around him as he tried to concentrate on his work but the conversation in the room was distracting him.

"Yeah, me and Giovanni were having a laugh with him on the train home and he was telling us about his weekend. Then as we got up the escalators, we saw Stacey Wong asleep on the floor next to her bag. Some students had taken the opportunity to mess with her and had drawn all over her face" Louis chuckled.

"What had they drawn on her?" Tim asked in the corner where he stood with a beaters bat held in one hand horizontally and had a muggle tennis ball being bounced on it as he shifted his position to keep the ball moving.

"Well we didn't dare get too close but it looked like a moustache and a goatee." Giovanni replied while laughing. "She still looked pretty fit even with that." he added thoughtfully.

"Are you going to tell her that when you play your next T or D round against her?" Louis asked.

"Maybe, you never know what can happen when you pay ladies compliments." Giovanni answered.

"Well you two seem to have lucked out so far." Tim commented while moving quickly as the ball started getting away from him. "I mean Gio started off against Yoko and then getting Stacey Wong. You've had two of the best-looking girls in school in the first two rounds."

"Well what can I say? I guess if I get knocked out of the game early then at least it will be by the best-looking girls in the school." Giovanni said scribbling away on his assignment scroll.

"Tim's right though Omori, you lucked out as well. First Akiko and now you've got Mio Naiko and who wouldn't love some alone time with both of them as they are gorgeous?" Louis asked looking up from his assignment scroll.

"Well yeah I mean I got lucky with Mio but I couldn't do anything with Akiko. I was too scared of her telling anyone in here once they got drawn against me. There's a lot more to this game than just trying to get your end away, you know." Omori said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Tim inquired catching the ball with his free hand, just as Hero walked into the room with Harry getting greetings from the Turtle boys.

"Hey Harry. I see you got a draw out of your T or D match then. I hope the dare you had to do wasn't too bad." Giovanni said as Harry entered the dorm and started resizing his shrunken trunk back to its original size.

"Hi Guys, Yeah Bronwen Eirwen was pretty tough competition and I only just managed to get the draw." Harry said as Hero clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Good to have you back mate. We were worried that those Dragons might ensnare you into joining them." Hero said.

"Well the Dragon's Lair is pretty impressive and totally different to Turtle Island, but I don't know, it just didn't feel as normal. They've all got their own rooms there you see and no dorms. So, I didn't really get a lot of time to bond with the guys there as much.

I mean I know I stay in my trunk here but you guys actually come in and out of it, sit in my sitting room in there, and I don't know. I just feel more at home here but I've got to try and split my time between the clans as best I can." Harry explained.

"I'm shocked you're not spending your time with Hester Steiggson. She seems very interested in you from the looks of this." Louis commented when tossing the edition of The Rising Sun newspaper and Harry saw that the front page was dominated by a picture of him smiling awkwardly as flashbulbs went off with Hester and Rosa's arms linked with his. Rosa was smiling at the cameras and waving whereas Hester kept looking at Harry's photographed image and smiling at him adoringly and then running her hand up his bicep.

"Well I guess she has been trying to spend a lot of time with me while I've been there." Harry shrugged.

"I don't know how you and Hero cope being such fanny magnets. I mean if it was me, I'd be spending the whole year in bed with a different witch every day." Giovanni jested.

"It's such a surprise that you're still single Gio." Hero said with faux surprise getting a laugh from Harry. "As for being a fanny magnet I've got nothing on Casanova here." he added pointing with his thumb at Harry.

"Hey I'm not a fanny magnet. Girls just seem to like me and I assume it's not for my natural charm and charisma, but more likely because of being head of four houses and from the media making me out to be something I'm not." He said running his hand through his hair and trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Fame is a cruel mistress Harry. Don't worry, we will keep you grounded because we all know you can't handle your booze very well." Omori grinned from his bed.

"Ha I can handle it better than all of you lot put together." Harry said barking out a laugh.

"Really? I distinctly remember it was me and Goro Jing who had to carry you back to your room at The Rack Shack from The Island." Hero commented while grinning at Harry.

"Hey that's not fair I must have had something done to my drink." Harry argued determinedly.

"Or you're a lightweight, pussy!" Louis retorted getting laughs from everyone.

"OOOOH you lot are setting yourselves up for a world of pain next time we drink together. I won't be letting this shit slide." Harry said with false anger getting a laugh from the boys.

"Bring it on buddy." Giovanni said.

"So, have you lot finished your transfiguration homework yet? Me and Harry were thinking of going for a late-night swim or maybe go up to the gym in the Quidditch stand." Hero asked the boys.

"No, we've not finished because Tim is dicking around with that ball and his beaters bat and distracting us all." Omori replied.

"Better than him playing with his bat and ball than his cock." Giovanni dead pannedto laughter from the rest of the lads and causing Tim to toss the ball up and hit it at Giovanni who rolled off his bed just in time to dodge it.

"Klootzak." Tim laughed.

"What's a Klootzak?" Harry asked.

"An arsehole" Tim explained.

"So why aren't the rest of you finished? If you'd just done it when I was doing mine, it wouldn't be an issue now would it?" Hero asked the group.

"We've only been doing it a little while and we were just talking about how Giovanni and Omori have lucked out so far in T or D. Gio got Yoko in the last round and Stacey Wong in this round and Omori got Akiko in the last round and Mio Naiko in this.

He was just about to explain why he didn't think it was lucky to get drawn against Akiko in the last round." Louis replied. "As I think we're all curious to hear why getting drawn against Akiko would be a bad thing."

"Well he's right isn't he?" Hero asked clearly getting something the others didn't.

"What do you mean he's right? What are you on about?" Gio asked him while retaking his position on the bed.

"Well I'm assuming that Omori is talking about not shitting where he eats." Hero replied looking to Omori for a confirming nod that he was thinking along the same lines.

"You see that's why Hero made Head Boy and none of you lot stood a chance." Omori said giving Hero thumbs up.

"You've lost me." Tim said scratching his head.

"And me. One of you two want to explain because it's like you're speaking your own separate language?" Louis added.

"Go Omori, tell them." Hero said sitting down on his bed and leaning against the foot board.

"Right, well it's like this. Akiko is in our clan and, while I admit that she is really pretty and any guy would want her, it's just not worth trying to do something, you know sexual with her unless you actually want to date her.

I mean don't get me wrong physically I'd love to do all sorts with her but I don't fancy her like that, and she's a mate and it would be like doing something sexual with one of you lot. It would just be weird." Omori explained.

"I get that but still, if she was up for doing something sexual then why not?" Tim argued.

"Because, say you got into it with Akiko for a dare and she hadn't told you that she'd actually fancied you for ages and you shagged her or something. It could be like giving her false hope that it might develop into something else, when you were just looking for a bit of fooling around." Hero explained.

"Or say you were both attracted to each other and you both fooled around and then say you wanted more and really fell for her and asked her out. She says yes and you get together with her then it all goes wrong and then you break up. Then you could never go back to just being friends again and it would potentially affect your friendship with each other." Put in Omori.

"I think you guys are taking this way, way too seriously." Louis retorted. "It's just meant to be a bit of a laugh and I think that you're both deluding yourself that the girls aren't looking at this the same way we are. I mean are you honestly saying Hero, that say Po for example, wouldn't dare you to do something sexual with her if she's given the opportunity? We all know that she fancies the pants off you and has for ages. Would you not just give her what she wanted so that she doesn't always wonder, what if?"

"Well that would then be something I couldn't just decide on the spur of the moment. It would take some serious thought. She's a nice girl and I'd hate to mess up my friendship with her. I'm not just going to give her what she wants because that would be toying with her heart and would be cruel if I didn't feel the same way.

I'm not saying to not go and do whatever with the girls in the other clans. I'm just saying be careful with the girls in ours because they aren't just random girls. They're are friends as well and even though some of us might fancy some of them and vice versa. You've got to decide whether a game and getting your end away is potentially worth ruining a friendship with them over." Hero said warningly.

"We're not going to ruin our friendship with them. Seriously come on Hero, do you honestly think that any of us would deliberately do something that would upset any of them?" Giovanni asked appalled at the thought of upsetting the girls.

"No, I don't think any of you would do so deliberately, however it can be done by accident since we don't know how they feel about any of us." Hero replied with a shrug. "Anyway, this is all getting far too serious for a Sunday night. So, any of you coming with me and Harry for a work out or not?"

"Sorry guys I really want to get this done and out the way. My parents would kick my arse if they knew that I'd left an assignment over the weekend to go to the Dragon Bowl and muck around all weekend." Omori answered.

"Ah come on Omori, don't be so hard on yourself. We work bloody hard in the week. So we deserve to blow some steam off once in a fortnight." Tim said flopping onto his bed.

"Excellent so are you coming then Tim?" Harry asked.

"Hell no, I've got to finish the transfiguration assignment as well and my parents are stricter than Omori's." Tim laughed.

"But you just said all that him to Omori about deserving to blow off steam." Harry argued.

"I know but I'm talking about him deserving to blow off steam. I don't work as hard as him and I didn't have as much steam to blow off at the weekend, and now I need to get my head down until the next Bazaar weekend." Tim explained while picking up his scroll and writing equipment.

"Gio, Louis you coming?" Hero asked.

"Sorry guys' no can do. I've got the Quidditch try out whenever you are organizing it for, but I'm assuming it will be this week now Harry's back. Plus, Master Yoshi is coming to the Island to do our extra training so don't really want this hanging over me, you know?" Giovanni answered apologetically.

"Same for me guys, sorry." Louis added while settling back down to work.

"Alright no worries, well I guess we'll see you guys later then. Come on Harry get your stuff." Hero said.

"Are we going swimming or the gym?" Harry asked.

"I reckon we gym it and then if you've got the energy we can go for a swim in the morning. You guys up for a swim in the morning before dueling class?" Hero asked the group.

"Yeah sounds good to me. I suppose we should get back in the habit since you'll be starting us all on your Quidditch fitness program again no doubt." Tim replied, not looking up from his scroll.

"Damn Straight! I really want to have a good crack at winning the Quidditch championship this year. Right Harry, I'll get changed and meet you in your sitting room in five." Hero announced as he made his way to his wardrobe that was as organized and neat as an army barracks and he started getting his stuff ready for the gym session.

Harry ducked into his trunk and made his way to his wardrobe via his bedroom, stripping as he went. He out of habit looked towards his writing desk expecting to see a stack of letters but for once there weren't any as Yogi had spent the weekend in Mahoutokoro, no doubt cuddled up to Hermione's owl Lulu. He quickly got changed into a pair of trainers, sweat pants and a vest and pulled on a Gryffindor tracksuit top that he had kept from his sixth year at Hogwarts with POTTER 7 on the back.

He was happy to find that he filled it out a little better now after a summer of working out and decided that he needed to make it a more regular thing again. He'd enjoyed watching his physical transformation in the summer, which of course had been sped up by Sirius' Adonis potion.

He grabbed a towel and made his way back into the sitting room to find that he'd beaten Hero. He contemplated going to see Hermione and had even opened the door to the corridor linking their two trunks but heard girls, laughing, squealing and giggling and he assumed that she must have the Tiger's girls in her sitting room.

He closed the door and as Hero came through the main door to his trunk with a ruck sack slung over his shoulder. "So, do you want to work out in my gym or the Quidditch stadium gym?" Harry asked.

"Well I would say yours but I thought we could go to the Quidditch stadium one and I can show you around that since you've not been there before and there is some stuff you've not got in your gym." Hero replied before adding, "It's up to you. I don't mind if you'd rather stay here."

"No, it's fine. I'm happy to see a new thing. I've only been in the stand for a chat and not had a proper look around." Harry replied.

"Cool. Here chuck me your towel and I'll put it in here." Hero offered as Harry tossed him the towel and Hero caught it easily and put it in his bag, before throwing it over his shoulder as they set off for the Quidditch stadium saying bye to the guys as they passed through the boys' dorm and lounge area.

They made their way down the stairs and out of Turtle Island into the main school grounds chatting about the Quidditch training program that Hero had devised. "So, you had a good time with the Dragons then?" Hero asked as they made their way through the last set of trees that barred the path to Turtle Island.

"Yeah, it was pretty good and completely different from Tiger Land and Turtle Island. Without trying to sound harsh, it seems like a lot more time and effort have been spent in there. They've got games rooms and the dojo is really a lot more equipped than both Tiger Land and Turtle Island, plus they have a really well stocked defence library in there as well." Harry responded as they set off down the path towards the stadium.

"I'm not surprised it was better equipped than Tiger Land and ours, if I'm honest. You see Harry, there are certain things about Mahoutokoro and the clans that you and Hermione might or might not have noticed." Hero commented.

"What? You mean about certain clans being strong at certain subjects?" Harry asked.

"Sort of, for example Phoenix Clan are really good at History of Magic, Runes and lots of the older more traditional stuff. Mainly because the clan is made up normally from pureblood traditionalist families or what you'd call 'Old Money' and there what are classed as the social elite of society." Hero explained while trying to keep the disdain out of his voice.

"As a result, the students and their parents are used to the best of everything and their alumni make regular contributions to the Clan so that they have brilliant brooms for Quidditch, the most up to date books in their Clan library etc." he went on.

"Hmmm the alumni thing is different but there was a house in my old school called Slytherin that was filled with the pureblood kids and some of them had a right chip on their shoulder most of the time, although not all of them, just a select few bad apples." Harry said thinking about Pansy, Daphne and Tracey compared to the likes of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"That's the same as here really. Other than Marco and his cronies, along with some of the younger students, a lot of Phoenix are alright. That's what shocked us all about that reply you had from them when it said it was from the whole of Phoenix Clan, as with the exception of the Dragons we've got on fine with them for years no problem." Hero replied.

"Well I found out that it wasn't the whole clan just Marco and his cronies. So, I need to speak with the rest of the Turtles and the Dragon's and maybe get Hermione to tell the Tigers to stop the open hostilities towards the whole clan now." Harry said.

"How did you find that out?" Hero asked Harry.

"Stacey Wong told me." Harry replied as they turned towards the stadium.

"Wow, you had a birdie tell you a clan secret? I'm impressed Harry, normally what happens in Phoenix, stays in Phoenix. Unless they want everyone to know as part of their plan." Hero commented clearly surprised that the senior prefect of Phoenix would tip him off no less. They were normally a very secretive bunch and hated looking weak.

"Well she's quite nice Stacey, in fact all the Phoenix girls have been pretty nice to me since I got here." Harry said guiltily.

"So, I guess you feel kind of conflicted for pranking them so much now then?" Hero inquired knowingly, causing Harry to stop dead in his tracks.

"How did you know that I'd been pranking them?" Harry asked.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. You and Hermione were the only ones who pulled out bubblehead charms when that stinky gas was coming out of the Phoenix boys. It doesn't take a genius to work out that you both knew what was coming before it happened." Hero replied.

"Oh crap." Harry said face palming himself.

"Plus, Yoko, Gwen, and Po told me over the weekend how you kept them all back on the flight course during class just before that smoke started coming out of the Phoenix clans brooms before you entered the caves. Don't worry I don't think most people gathered that it was you other than a couple of the girls in Tiger Clan." Hero said trying to put him at ease.

"I told Stacey and Bronwen it was me who did them earlier on after I apologized for it." Harry said.

"Wow and you lived to tell the tale as well. I would have expected them to hex the twig and giggleberries off after you told them that. Although I have to admit bravo on that clothes shrinking thing. The five of them looked sexy as in hot pants and mini tops." Hero grinned and getting one from Harry in return.

"Ha ha, well that was Hermione who managed to do that one with a little help from Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Harry replied chuckling to himself.

"Weasley's wizard what?" Hero asked before Harry explained about George and Fred opening a joke shop and arming Hermione to the teeth with stuff to pull pranks on people.

"They sound like quite the pair of pranksters, these Weasley twins. I'd like to meet the men who let me see how horrifying Miguel Fu looked dressed like a fat ballerina." Hero said laughing to himself before noticing that Harry had gone a little quiet and hadn't laughed along with him. "You alright Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about some stuff from the past. Anyway, so tell me some more about the school and clans and stuff because it's pretty interesting." Harry replied trying to keep the conversation rolling so he didn't have to think about Fred being killed.

"Ok right, well the school fees are pretty high for Mahoutokoro and I don't know whether being guests you or Hermione had to pay school fees or not. Basically, most of the students here are from reasonably wealthy families especially those from Phoenix and Dragon Clans." Hero explained.

"Oh, how do you mean?" Harry asked wanting him to clarify.

"Well like I say the Phoenix kids tend to be from old money and the Dragon's for the most part have pureblood and half-blood witches and wizards from families of prominence, be it famous or in a powerful job like Rosa Sanchez and Hester Steiggson. Both have parents who are part of the ICW or Erin Seung apparently has an Aunt who is the editor for Witch Weekly Asia.

You see there is a reason that Dragon Clan are so into and good at dueling and Defense, and that's because loads of their former students have gone on to join the professional and International dueling circuits after leaving school. The prize money in those tournaments is massive and a lot of the time they will contribute some of their funds to the alumni pot to make sure the clan has the best that money can buy, to give the students the best possible environment.

Most Dragons, if you sat down and asked them, would say that their dream job after finishing school would be to join the professional dueling circuit or play Quidditch. If they can't do that, they normally want to be aurors or hit wizards as they like combat." Hero explained.

"Right that makes sense as there are an awful lot of advanced defense books over there." Harry said thoughtfully.

"There would be as they love a good scrap and are all pretty happy to go steaming into conflict or step up when the curses start flying more so that the other clans.

The Tigers alumni tend to be academics and mainly contribute to the Tigers own library in a number of subjects and tend to pass on knowledge and information to the clan's library rather than gold. They still get a full turn out in the alumni section of their stand when they play, and don't get me wrong they still contribute a lot of gold, but nothing like the Dragon's or Phoenix Clans alumni do.

The Tigers have a mix of purebloods, half-bloods and NOMA born, and they tend to go for jobs like spell creation or other fields that require additional knowledge like Magical Law or jobs at the ministry. They're very creative though and that's why subjects like Alchemy and Arithmancy are normally amongst their favorite subjects and they are good students.

Their alumni don't contribute obscene amounts of gold, because they are more frugal and smart with their money and invest it where it needs to go. They don't get mixed up in the rivalry for supremacy in the school like the Phoenix and Dragons do." Hero laughed to himself thinking about how those two clans seemed to love nothing more than going head to head.

"My old house Gryffindor and Slytherin positively hated each other much worse than Phoenix and Dragon. At least here it's mainly academic rivalry but back at Hogwarts we hated each other in everything and the Quidditch games got pretty nasty. It's only having been through what I've been through that I've seen what a load of crap all the house rivalry was and it just created a divide that was unnecessary." Harry said thinking out loud.

"Well I agree that it does create quite the divide but there are benefits to it. Being in a Clan is like having an extended family and me and the guys and the girls here have a real sense of togetherness.

It only really gets nasty if you take the inter house rivalry too seriously. I think that having competition is healthy as long as it's controlled. The Grandmaster wants to keep students constantly pushing themselves forwards and trying to improve themselves. Take Quidditch for example, there are three different teams for each clan in Quidditch so that the younger years don't get demoralized because it's normally the more senior students that make the first team.

It's also why they have more than just the Clan shield but also have a competition for academic achievement and dueling as well. Phoenix probably have the best balance amongst all three disciplines but the competition nature helps students keep focused on their studies as well." Hero explained.

"Hmmm maybe and I suppose at Hogwarts it was just left to each student to keep their own motivation. For example, Hermione wouldn't have ever left the library I don't think, and she is the only person I've ever met who was actually disappointed when end of year exams were cancelled." Harry said and laughing at the look on Hero's face when that little nugget of information his ears.

"She was disappointed that she didn't have to sit an exam?" he exclaimed.

"Yes. She's wonderfully weird like that but she's unbelievably focused and driven as well as being hard working. Plus, she's incredibly intelligent and her ability to retain, reiterate, and understand things that she reads is amazing.

My other friend Ron however tried to coast through school, doing as little work as possible, but really bought into the whole house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the irony of it all is that Ron has been made Salazar Slytherin's heir because of what happened last year." Harry explained as he saw Hero grinning out of the corner of his vision as they reached the top of the steps. "What are you grinning at?" he asked Hero.

"Oh nothing" Hero replied grinning as he cast his wand over the door and Harry saw a combination of runes on the door. "Fancy having a go at unlocking this? We can see how your Runes knowledge is coming along." he asked Harry.

"Alright I'll give it a go. So, you've told me about the other Clan's and their alumni, what about the Turtles?" Harry asked taking his Holly wand and started trying to decipher and unlock the runes cluster on the gym entrance door.

"Ah right well the Turtles are workers. We've got more NOMA born than any other clan and because of the fucking retarded prejudices in the magical world, a lot of people in Turtle clan don't get the biggest and best jobs out there unless they work their way up to them.

As a result of that most in our clan are really good at the practical subjects like potions and Herbology. That's mainly because a lot of the previous students especially the NOMA born end up with jobs that are more hands on so to speak.

There are exceptions obviously but, as a result, most of the alumni aren't as wealthy and don't have as much gold to contribute. So, out of the four clans we are the less prominent or desired one for new students. I'll tell you what though, there is no other clan I'd rather be in. My guys work their arses off and help each other as much as possible. Whenever we achieve anything we've done it by working together and that makes the sense of achievement so much more satisfying.

When I was named Head Boy, I was so happy and proud of myself and it made me feel great. I was nervous as hell when I got back here this year, wondering whether the other clans would accept a Turtle being Head Boy. All my nervousness about it though disappeared the first night I got to into Turtle Territory because Master Bo and the Turtle prefects had set up a party on the beach since I'm the first Head Boy from Turtle in over twenty eight years.

The clan was so happy that one of their own got recognition for their hard work for once, that they wanted to celebrate it. We don't normally win anything and the clan was so happy for me that they put in a load of effort and every student chipped in for food and drinks and stuff so we could enjoy my achievement together.

I know I'll feel proud when I tell my family but nothing as much as when I was here amongst the clan. You need to slide that horizontal redit anti-clockwise two hundred and seventy degrees and that should do it." Hero said getting slightly teary eyed and rubbed the tears from his eyes as he explained the last movement to Harry who he had seen was struggling.

"You've not told your family your Head Boy?" Harry asked quietly while trying to figure out where Hero was indicating.

"No I've not but they'll get a surprise on graduation day. It's that one there near the first one you moved. Yes that one." Hero said.

Harry placed his wand on the part of the rune Hero had indicated and carried out the movement he suggested and was happy to hear a series of clicks as the magic unlocked the door and it opened slowly.

"Nice one, cheers Hero." Harry thanked while grinning at the Head Boy and seeing him wiping his eyes. "Look you don't need to be embarrassed about it meaning a lot to you and you should be really proud of what you accomplished. Becoming Head Boy is no small feat, especially at the supposed number one magical school in the world and from seeing the subject bands on your uniform I can see you've put a hell of a lot of work in to be picked as Head Boy.

When I got to fifth year in Hogwarts, Hermione was made Gryffindor prefect along with Ron and I was so disappointed that I hadn't made prefect considering all the stuff I'd been through and achieved at school.

In the end, I felt happy for Ron and it was alright because I got made Quidditch captain the next year, but I always wondered whether I'd have been made Head Boy if I'd gone back for my final year and I guess I'll never get the chance to find out now." Harry said getting a firm nod from Hero.

"Cheers Harry." Hero muttered feeling less self-conscious as he pulled the door open and stepped through into the gym area.

"Wow this is pretty impressive." Harry exclaimed as he stepped into the large open gym area to find that the far wall was made up of floor to ceiling glass windows that looked out over the stadium and Harry could see the outline of the three other stands in the semi darkness.

Hero gave a wave of his wand and the room illuminated and Harry saw an amazing array of gym equipment, some of it muggle equipment and other things that he correctly assumed were magic based.

To the center of the room was a dueling square like in the dueling hall, except this one was elevated on a platform and had four posts, one in each corner and looked like a muggle boxing ring without the ropes.

On the right, there was a seven-foot by seven-foot square with what looks like a large block of ice cubes in the middle of the mat and nothing else. Harry didn't have a clue what that was about or the three lane mats next to it with a rope coming from the wall and lying on the middle of the mat. There was lots of other things that Harry didn't recognize and he had a whole load of questions about the unfamiliar equipment pop into his head.

"So, what do you fancy working on?" Hero asked Harry

"I don't know there's stuff in here that I don't even recognize." Harry replied still taking it all in.

"Well you're a Seeker right so why don't we work on your reactions and direction change. You used Master Yoshi Snitchonic in Seeker Training class, right?" Hero commented, asking the last and getting a nod in reply from Harry.

"Well this is something else he devised that is really helpful for Seekers and Keepers who need to do short burst of directions to go after the snitch, or in my case move quickly to intercept a quaffle." Hero said leading Harry to the mat with the ice cubes on it.

"Right, you stand there while I show you how this works." Hero said moving to the center of the square and pointing Harry to a position outside the mat. Hero stood with his feet astride the stack of ice cube looking things and pointed his wand at them and said "Hajimeru Jisso" as the ice cubes moved out on their own into the air swirling around Hero and spreading out all around him across the mat some low to the ground and others going up and above his head.

After a moment, the cubes were hovering around the square forming a wide cube with Hero in the middle of them and they all began glowing white. Hero was stood, knees bent, poised and ready when suddenly one of the cubes above his head to his right turned from white to red. Hero moving swiftly took a step to his right and jumped swatting the cube with his hand and from nowhere a voice counted one.

Hero quickly moved back to his original position as one of the cubes behind him turned red but this one was low to the ground and Hero dived backwards onto the floor swatting the cube with hand and it turned white again with the voice calling out two.

Hero pushed himself off the ground scrambling to get back to his starting position as another cube above his head turned red and he jumped up swatting it as the number three was called out. Harry watched in awe as Hero flung himself around the mat jumping and diving, hitting the cubes as they turned red and Harry noticed how the cube turning red was completely random.

The time that the cubes remained red started getting shorter the more that Hero swatted them and by the time Hero had got to fifty-three the cubes were barely staying on and as he got to sixty-four he couldn't reach the cube in time and an almost holographic sixty-four appeared on the sides of the square.

"That was really impressive." Harry said genuinely seeing that Hero had a bit of a sweat on from his physical activities.

"Thanks. It's a pretty thorough work out as it makes you use every muscle and really pushes you as the time the cubes are active gets shorter." Hero said going to his bag and getting their towels out and called out 'Bonzo'.

The Turtle's head elf appeared out of nowhere with a sharp crack and Hero politely asked the elf if he could possibly get Harry and himself something to drink.

"At once mighty Turtle Head." Bonzo said with a small bow before disappearing with a crack. Harry fell about laughing at Bonzo's comment and Hero looked at his new friend and asked what was so funny.

"He called you a Turtle Head." Harry said between laughs as he tried to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"Well I'm head boy so the elves call me Turtle Head since after Master Bo they listen to me first. I don't get what's so funny?" Hero said giving Harry a quizzical look.

Harry explained what a turtle's head meant in muggle's slang and Hero rocked his head back and laughed so hard and so loudly that it became infectious and before they knew it both of them were holding their sides laughing together almost manically. This was how Master Kuzuko, Mio Naiko, and Goro Jing found the two boys a short time later.

"Ah Mr. Takahiro, I see that you're already exerting some influence on Mr. Potter here and encouraging him to join you in your late night work out sessions." Master Kuzuko greeted turning to Mio and Goro. "It's alright you two you can go back to patrol now as I'll make sure these two lock up properly in here."

"See you later guys and don't stay up too late." Mio said giving them a wave and Goro thumbs up as they left the gym.

"Sorry if we disturbed you Master Kuzuko, we didn't mean to disrupt the patrols." Hero said calming down enough to answer the dueling Master.

"I've learnt over the years to expect you in here on a Sunday night, Mr. Takahiro, but you're normally as quiet as a leaf blowing in the breeze. I was just talking with Mr. Jing and Miss Naiko about class tomorrow as they were on patrol, when we heard extremely loud cackling coming from up here and we naturally came to investigate." Master Kuzuko explained with a smirk.

"Well Harry was just telling me about some NOMA slang in England and it was pretty funny." Hero explained sheepishly.

"Oh, care to share it with me?" Master Kuzuko asked the pair who exchanged a look.

"It's rather vulgar in nature to be honest Master Kuzuko and very much some boys talk kind of joke and I don't think it would really be appropriate you being a lady and all." Harry said getting a grin from Hero.

"How very gentlemanly of you Mr. Potter to protect my supposed female sensibilities. Five points to Turtle Clan for a welcome display of manners." Master Kuzuko said giving them a rare smile. "Which of you set the sixty-four on the reflex cube?" she asked them moving more towards them.

"That would be me, and Harry was just about to have a go unless you want to show us how it's done?" Hero asked with a warm smile not thinking Master Kuzuko would take him up on the challenge.

Never one to back down from a fight, Satomi looked at the head boy and said "Alright you're on, but I'll go after Mr. Potter has had an attempt. Shall we make it interesting?" Satomi suggested to the boys.

"How so?" Harry asked wondering where this was going.

"How about the one with the lowest score has to do the winners total in push-ups?" Satomi suggested to the pair of them looking at them both in such a way that they would look like wimps if they backed out of it.

"Alright deal." Hero said confidently.

"Fine, but I know I'm going to get the lowest score because I've never done this thing before and I saw you doing your magical kata. So, I know your reflexes are brilliant." Harry grumbled as he made his way into the square where the ice cube type blocks had reformed. Harry cast the spell Hero had and went about doing what Hero had done and was pushing himself as hard as he could as he got to sixty-one however he couldn't move quickly enough from a stooped down position in the rear left corner of the square to hit a high cube in the front right corner.

"That's still a really good score Harry considering you've not even done a warm up or anything. Reckon you can beat that Master Kuzuko?" Hero asked, confident the Dueling Master wouldn't get anywhere near the score as she took to the mat.

Satomi centered herself and got her breathing under control and started doing some stretches. She was focused on limbering up when Hero made a light-hearted comment about them not having all night.

Satomi focusing cast the spell and began. Being almost twice the age of the two boys she pushed herself as much as she could, wincing at the pain in her knees as she jumped around the place. She was exhausted but also elated that she was getting closer to the boys score and could hear Hero muttering about feeling like they'd been suckered into the bet.

Satomi managed to get to sixty-two just beating Harry but lay on her back breathing heavily her breast heaving as Harry dropped onto the mat next to her and fought his way through sixty-four push-ups. Satomi managed to recover her breath once he'd reached fifteen and got back to her feet and was congratulated by Hero saying that all the dueling practice had kept her in great shape.

As Harry completed his last push up feeling like his arms were going to fall off as Master Kuzuko bade them both a good night and left the two boys to their evening having collected on the bet. Hero had spent the next hour with Harry showing him all the different equipment in the gym and they had both enjoyed a good work out and were both pretty exhausted by the time they had finished.

After locking up and tidying up after themselves they walked back up to Turtle Island with Harry asking Hero more about his life and his family. Harry had been really surprised to hear that Hero was the son and heir to the Takahiro Clan and was from a place called Ine in the Kyoto province in Japan.

Hero was heir to his family's business Takahiro MFW, which was a magical fishing company and was the largest company of its type in Japan and supplied over eighty percent of the fish to the magical community and even more surprisingly about fifty percent to the NOMA population as well. Hero explained how his family had always been fishermen and that they had been very lucky one hundred and forty-six years ago when his when his Grandfather's Grandfather, who was called Singi Takahiro, had taken ill and was unable to go out fishing for a couple of days and had made the decision to let his crew carry out some maintenance on the boat and they had pulled it into a dry dock to carry out improvements to the hull.

A storm the likes of which Japan hadn't seen before hit in the middle of summer randomly during Tuna fishing season when most people were out fishing in their barges. The storm had been extremely violent and lots of boats had either been destroyed or damaged beyond repair in the harbor or out at sea.

As a result, their family boat was in top condition after Singi had recovered from his illness and since the other boats were destroyed or damaged the fishing was the easiest it had ever been. Gold had been tight spread out amongst all of the fishing families in the empire, however when the storm struck the gold found its way so quickly to Singi that he soon bought another barge to keep up with demand and soon had a whole fleet of boats meeting the empires fish eating needs as he employed the other families to man the craft's that they were unable to replace.

Hero explained that his father wanted him to take over the fishing business when he retired and had sent Hero to Mahoutokoro to get the best possible education that money could buy. Hero's naturally hard working and indefatigable nature meant that he was a natural for Turtle Clan. Hero explained how wanting to make his family proud had made him work his arse off to be made prefect in the clan and his father had been immensely proud of him.

He said that he had been only the second person in the family history to be made a prefect at Mahoutokoro and that earning that position really benefitted people for their career prospects when they left school. Being made senior prefect again took things to the next level as it showed future employers that you were really responsible and could handle the extra responsibility and increased the chances of going into an employer at a higher level and salary as just regular graduates normally reached.

Being made Head Boy or Head Girl, however, made the biggest difference to a person's employment prospects and almost guaranteed a good job and starting in a management program or higher up than most and that reflected on the salary a person got.

He confided in Harry that his father was always trying to dictate his actions and have Hero act and do things the way he wanted and put pressure on Hero as a result of that. He said that they'd butted heads as a result plenty of times in the past, and that his mum said that the reason his father was like that with him was because he was trying to mold Hero into being his own man and build up an inner strength in him rather than being mean.

Harry had asked Hero what he wanted to do with his life after he finished school, and Hero had confessed that his family really wanted him to join up with the family business straight from school. So that he could get a good twenty to thirty years under his belt, before taking over from his father when he chose to retire.

Hero told Harry that he had an older Sister Ayame, who was three years older than him, who really should take over the family business, but given that he was the only male son it would naturally fall to him. He had confessed that he liked to fish for leisure but didn't really want to spend the rest of his life running the family business.

He said that she had a real flair for business and seemed to spot what was happening in the markets before they were happening. Harry asked him what his sister did for a living and Hero said that she was working for the family business doing lots of logistics work and also studying Master Level Runes in the evening.

Hero confessed that he'd worked so hard to become Head Boy, in part because he wanted to show his father that he was able to achieve a lot more for when the inevitable conversation at the end of the year came around about Hero's future. He said that he had only told his sister that he had been made Head Boy that year and asked he to promise not to say anything.

He wanted to surprise his parents and especially his father on graduation day by letting him see that he was Head Boy and had managed to do something no one in the Takahiro Clan had ever done before.

Harry had asked him what he wanted to do instead of going into the family business and Hero had confessed that he would really like to make it as a professional Quidditch player and if that dream was ever going to happen then he needed to impress this year as there were regular scouts attending the first team games.

Harry had asked if he wanted to play for the Toyohashi Tengu who he knew Hero supported and Hero had said that he would love to but he doubted he was good enough. He said he didn't really mind where he played pro as long as he got the chance to see how good he really was at the top level and show the world what he could do.

Hero had asked Harry about this own Quidditch career so far and whether he had thought of going professional. Harry had confessed that he'd never really thought about taking Quidditch onto a more serious point as he had just played because he enjoyed flying. Harry confessed that he'd never really thought about any other profession other than becoming an auror and even that had been because the threat of death and destruction from Voldemort distorted Harry from thinking about this future.

Harry was amazed how at ease he was with Hero and in such a short space of time because he didn't normally relax or trust people very quickly. He liked Hero because he was a pretty easy going kind of guy, and from the way Hero talked about things it appeared at least that Hero really liked everything to be done fairly.

He was quick to laugh and whenever Harry mentioned his past or Voldemort, Hero would just listen and not ask any follow up questions or probe Harry for more information and for that Harry was thankful, although he was beginning to feel that he could trust Hero with information of his past and didn't mind opening up to him about it. Normally when he spoke with people they wanted to know about his past or talked to him in such a way that made Harry feel like a request was coming soon.

Hero was very unassuming and Harry found that quite endearing and it tended to put him at ease with the tall and well-built Japanese boy. He thought that he could make a true friend in Hero and felt that he could maybe let his guard slip a little more around him.

"I have to be honest Hero, I'm quite surprised that you haven't asked me more questions about Voldemort or what happened at Hogwarts and things." Harry said as they approached the entrance to Turtle territory and started walking into the tall trees. Harry and Hero both sensed movement to their right and both out of reflex had their wands up and ready to cast before even thinking about it.

Hero and Harry exchanged a look and Hero indicated with his hands that he'd slip off to the right into the trees while Harry continued walking along the path. Harry nodded and started slowly walking along the path his blood pounding through his veins feeling all his senses heightened as he strained his ears and eyes for any sign of movement.

Hero slipped off into the thick woodland as quiet as a ghost. He moved stealthily through the vegetation looking to see what had caused the noise. He could still see Harry poised and ready on the path his head on a swivel looking for threats on both sides of the path. Hero was struck how much like a soldier Harry seemed and he could feel power and readiness almost radiating off his new friend.

Hero thought that if someone had laid an ambush for them, then they would do so with a good view of the path and wondered why anyone would want to ambush himself or Harry. He moved quickly and quietly thinking that he saw a couple of shadows moving closely together in the distance and as he looked at Harry he saw Harry had sensed the movement as well and was quietly walking along the path at pace with Hero.

As Hero saw definite movement and heard a small noise, which sounded like a giggle he burst forward at a run and fired of a tracer spell where a bolt of white light shot out of his wand like a bullet casting light around it as it flew illuminating anything within ten foot of it. He saw something else white in the glow from the spell and ran forward as he heard a voice yelp.

He burst through a bush where he'd last seen the movement to find a boy and girl from what he knew were a couple of years below them rubbing up against each other snogging. "Ahhhhhh" the girl shrieked in shock as Hero came bursting through the bushes wand drawn. The boy who had his hand up the girls top suddenly jumped backwards in fright at both the girls scream and Hero's sudden appearance stepping backwards tripped over a tree root. As he fell back he ripped all the buttons from the girl's blouse causing it to fall open and her lacy bra covered breasts to be exposed.

"What do you two think you are doing? I could have cursed you!" Hero firmly told the two younger students.

"Well we were trying to have a little private time with my girlfriend if that's alright with you." The boy groused from the ground and Hero saw that his belt buckle and trousers were undone and diverted his eyes.

"Well you shouldn't be out in the bleeding forest, coping a feel. Bloody hell junior you've got a lot to learn about how to treat a lady." Hero said shaking his head and stowing his wand as Harry came bounding in the clearing wand tip glowing and his eyes blazing and getting another shriek from the girl. Harry saw a girl who looked to be European with blonde curly hair in a short pleated skirt holding her arms across her chest with the tails of her blouse hanging loosely by her sides, looking flushed and eyes wide.

Harry turned his eyes to the boy on the floor and seeing his trousers undone and him being on the ground incorrectly assumed that the boy had attacked the girl and Hero and knocked him to the ground.

"What have you done to her?" Harry asked going towards the boy whose eyes widened in fright as Harry Potter approached him with a face like thunder and the tip of his wand growing brightly looking like a powerful spell was itching to let fly. The boy had seen the power rankings on the leader scrolls in the dueling hall and had heard all about Marco Ronaldo being sent flying hard enough into a wall by a banishing spell that Harry Potter had released on him and that one of the main support pillars on the dueling hall had been cracked by the impact.

The boy was under no illusions that he wouldn't last very long in a fight against Harry Potter and put his hands up pleadingly. "I didn't do anything we were just fooling around." the boy said quickly.

"Yeah that why's her top ripped and your pants undone." Harry snarled at the boy as memories of what Pansy had said about what had happened to her flooded Harry's mind as he started going for the boy who scrambled backwards along the ground trying to stop Harry's advance.

"Harry wait!" Hero called trying to grab Harry's arm to pull him back. The girl, seeing the misunderstanding, had the speed of thought and movement to move away from the tree that she had been leaning against. She dashed in front of Harry and put her hands on his chest forgetting that she was holding her top closed and ended up with her hands pressed against him stopping his advance and leaving herself exposed.

"Please, it's not like that, he's my boyfriend. It's very sweet of you to try and protect me but he wasn't doing anything I didn't want him to and my clothes got ripped by accident." the girl said quickly trying to explain herself before Harry's spell was let fly. Their eyes met and the girls knees almost knocked together as the piercing emerald green eyes stared back at her and she felt goose pimples all over as Harry seemed to allow the anger to ebb out of his system.

The boy on the ground sensing that he wasn't going to end up on the end of a thrashing started getting to his feet and dusting himself off and started doing his trousers up. "Well now that we've got that sorted is there any chance that you two would you know... give us some privacy?" he asked tentatively.

"Errr how about…. No! You're both past curfew and I should really be giving you both detention for being out of the pagoda at this time of night and for sneaking off for some private time with your missus." Hero dressed down the boy who had the common sense to look sheepish.

"Go easy on them Hero and maybe let them off with a warning this time?" Harry asked giving the Head Boy a wink.

"Errrr Wendy what are you doing?" the boy asked coldly as he looked at his girlfriend who was absentmindedly running her hands and fingers over Harry's chest feeling the wiry muscle underneath her fingertips.

This seemed to snap the girl out of what she was doing who blushed prettily and Harry and gave a little sigh, "Sorry I don't know what I was thinking." the girl, Wendy, said giving Harry a little wink as she teasingly ran her fingers down the planket's of her shirt making it frame her bust and drawing Harry's eye. Who, seeing her bra covered bust, diverted his eyes to make it obvious he wasn't looking.

"Wendy cover yourself up for god's sake." the boy said moving to stand in front of the girl and help close the loose fabric.

"I think you two best get going while Harry and I do a quick look to make sure that there aren't any other young love birds around having some nocturnal activities." Hero commanded as the young couple thanked them and made their way quickly through the vegetation and woodland back towards the path where Hero and Harry then heard the boy berating his girlfriend for acting like a tart and feeling Harry up while standing there with her tits out. The girl Wendy was arguing back that her tits wouldn't have been on display if he wasn't such a clumsy bastard and hadn't ripped her blouse in the first place.

Hero laughed to himself and shook his head. "Seems like you're a proper lady killer Harry. I've rarely seen the girls in this school openly throwing themselves at a bloke before." Hero said patting Harry on the back.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked trying to wrap his head round the exchange. "I didn't even realize she had her hands still on me." Harry added honestly.

"Well stay away from that one. She is a nice enough girl but goes through boyfriends pretty quick and she can get a bit clingy from what I've seen over the years." Hero advised Harry. "You know that Patronus you can do, do you think you could use it to detect whether anyone else is around? The beach and the woods tend to be popular make out spots with the younger years." Hero asked.

"I can certainly try but Hermione taught me a spell that's useful for trying to detect human presence. It's homenum revelio and the wand movement is like this." Harry said as he demonstrated for Hero. "Have you ever heard of a submarine?" he asked Hero.

"Harry I come from a family of magical fishermen. I know every type of ship, boat, sloop, cruiser or board that goes in the ocean as well as every fish you can think of." Hero said laughing.

"So, you know what a sonar is then because that's what this spell does but you've got to focus on where you want the wave to concentrate the most." Harry said saying the incantation and casting the spell. The pulse that shot from Harry's wand swept through the forest like a rampaging herd of wild horses and about twenty meters nearer to the beach the outlines of a couple lying on the sand were revealed to Harry and Hero like a heat signature.

"I think I'll let you go and bust that party up, being Head Boy and all. I'll check the other side of the path and meet you on the beach in a minute." Harry said grinning and moving off to make sure there were no more stragglers although he wasn't really wanting to bust in on another couple of young lovebirds locked in the throes of passion as he knew how frustrating getting interrupted when things were getting interested could be.

He cast the spells and was glad to find that there were no other couples on his side and made his way down the beach to find a girl stomping up the beach pulling clothes on with a face like thunder with a boy almost jogging along behind her apologizing and swearing that he hadn't done anything. The girl was that angry she didn't even look towards Harry as she stomped past, with the boy giving him a sheepish look as he passed Harry.

A short while later Hero came jogging along the beach laughing to himself and slowed to a stroll as he got to Harry. "They didn't look very happy."

"Ha ha, she certainly wasn't because he was about to go down on her when my stinging hex missed him and hit her in the privates and she thought that he had done something to her as I just kept hidden. Then she slapped him and went stomping up the beach back up here. I think I'll let them off the detention as well as the poor lad is going to get an ear bashing and possibly worse." Hero said as they both started laughing as they walked along the wooden walk ways and went quiet as they were approaching Master Bo's quarters and Harry had to bite his fist when he heard music coming from Master Bo's bungalow and could hear the Herbology Master singing along loudly to what Harry thought was 'If you want my body' by Rod Stewart.

They emerged into the common room to find that there were only a couple of students sat around mainly reading or burning the late-night oil trying to get homework finished most likely for the next day. Harry saw June Chow working on something on the platform nearest the stairs up to the dorms and he gave her a wave of acknowledgement, which she returned watching himself and Hero closely.

"I'm going to go check on the study library downstairs and then I think I'm going to crash for the night." Hero said as he took a watch from his trouser pocket and looked at the time to see that it was late.

"I'm hitting the sack as well, especially if we're going for that swim tomorrow morning. I'll see you in the morning." Harry said stifling a yawn.

"Night Harry and don't stay up late as you'll need to have a good sleep and I'll see you bright and breezy." Hero said grinning.

As Harry started making his way up the stairs he turned to ask what time he needed to set his alarm for when he saw Hero disappearing down the stairs and saw June Chow tip toeing from her perch across the floor and made to go down the stairs after Hero. However not before she looked around to see if anyone had spotted her and Harry turned before her gaze fell to him and started making his way the stairs. " _Hmmmm seems like Hero might be a bit of a lady's man himself_." Harry chuckled to himself with a grin as he headed up the stairs.

 **A/N (Part two)– Thanks for making it to the end of the chapter and I hope you liked it. Please feel free to review, PM etc if you wish but not strictly necessary. I just hope that you're all still enjoying what I'm writing.**

 **So we saw a little about what is going on with Draco. It was quite hard to write that part as I didn't want to unveil exactly what he's planning but needed to give you all a little insight into it and unfortunately had to do yet more new character introduction.**

 **So this certainly isn't the last you'll see of Draco more the start of his intention as he susses the Knockturn Alley business owners out and see's what he's got going on and a little glimpse into his idea and quest for power. More will be revealed on Draco and he'll start featuring with increased regularity as things go on no doubt.**

 **So away from that, I thought it was time our boy Harry started building up his guy mates, so thought I'd dedicate the rest of this chapter to Mahoutokoro's current head boy Kichiro "Hero" Takahiro.**

 **I like Hero as a character. He's honest, clever, talented, hard working, powerful, loyal and dedicated. He shares many traits with Harry and is someone who I think would be a great friend for Harry and his new found studious attitude as they find a kindred spirit in each other. I think given their popularity this is the sort of friend that Harry needs.**

 **He's a good looking guy and very unassuming and seems like a very well balanced individual. He got his nickname Hero for his Quidditch prowess, which we'll be seeing more of and learning more about as the story unfolds. Oh and y** **es I am aware of what a turtles head is in slang terminology but it gave me a chuckle to name the chapter that ha ha. What can I say I'm easily amused...**

 **So I don't normally do recommendations, please reads etc but I would like to draw my readers attention to two stories that are currently being worked on by two of my readers. The first is my long time follower and reviewer nickp41 who has started his own story possibly because he's getting bored waiting for my updates lol.** **Anyway check out his story 'The Ladies and Lordships of Harry Potter' and give him your support. I think he's got a potentially cracking story going there.**

 **Another of my writers who I've been trying to help with his creation is Slytherin Bear and his story 'The Return of Harry Potter' and any readership, support and reviews will help him as well as Slytherin Bear is as enthusiastic and driven with his story as I am with my own. He's re-doing or re-working his first chapter at the moment so please persist.**

 **I do like to try and help any new writers or experienced ones for that matter who like to bounce ideas about or want advice etc, so if any of my other readers are looking to start their own story and just want to chat about it my inbox is always there.**

 ******************************************************************************************************************So to my final piece of news as I'm working two jobs at the moment and I'm bleeding knackered as a result my writing is taking a bit of hit and it's most likely that i'll be releasing fortnightly. I'm still trying to give you all massive chapters and some good news for you all is that having brought Harry and Hermione's kiss way way way forward in my story after giving in to peer pressure ha ha...**

 **My Harry's future wife poll is still up for all those who haven't voted yet. You might be thinking that I should know who he is ending up with. I do but I like to see who people like as characters, although Gabrielle Delacour and Andromeda Tonks seem to have quite a following and they've not even featured in here yet ha ha.**

 **I have and I'm reworking my story at the moment to bring them together more over the next few chapters. I'm also still pushing the envelope with events back in England and they will most likely be including a lot of stuff from them as I need to get the girls to Beauxbatons so that I can push the Japanese side of the story more and not have to worry about what they're doing other than providing the odd letter to Harry and Hermione.**

 **Anyway sorry to have created massive A/N's but just some things I wanted to get out there.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craig**


	93. Chapter 93 - All Out & Try Out

**A/N:**

 **So here is chapter 93. I hope you like it and draw your own conclusions.**

 **As per usual thanks for Goldzar for editing my chapters for me and from stopping me just jacking it in this week and helping me see sense.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 93 – All Out and Try Out**

 **12:10hrs Monday 29th August, Path leading from Dueling Hall to Tiger and Turtle Territory, Mahoutokoro**

Harry and Hermione were walking up the hill from the dueling hall with Mio, Li, and Hero followed along with the rest of the Tigers and the eleventh years of Turtle clan. It had been a really interesting class as Master Kuzuko had received a formal apology from Marco, but had still refused him entry into her class and said she would meditate on his apology and let him know if and when he could re-join the class.

Harry and Hermione had been shocked, because from what they'd been led to believe by some of their friends, Marco normally got away with a lot because his father was a member of the ICW. Master Kuzuko had suggested that Marco spend the time with his studies and that he had permission to use the totem logs to practice on if he wished. The totem logs, Harry was reminded by Hero, was the poles sticking up out of the water on the small rise next to dueling hall.

Marco had looked like he was going to blow his top but then again according to Hero had uncharacteristically schooled his emotions and reiterated that he would like Master Kuzuko to accept and consider his apology, and that he would return to the class once she has meditated on it and given him permission.

The lesson had been a really interesting one because Master Kuzuko had wanted to show them all how reacting and being prepared for attacks and being able to catch spells and send back attacks on the attackers and also deflecting spells coming from multiple directions. She had explained it was a special skill and that not everyone would be able to do it but it would be a massive advantage in a fight. The class had been taught about spell swatting the year before their OWL year in order for them to have two years to master it before their OWL exam.

After their OWLs, they moved to swatting more than one incoming spell from the same direction and lots of the students managed to have picked that up although some were better at it than others.

This lesson however had been about trying to catch the spells and swatting two spells coming in from different directions and trying to use the spells power to deflect it or divert the spells back on themselves without losing the power behind the spell.

The Tigers and Turtles had been amazed how Harry seemed able to deflect and divert spells almost lazily and after a few goes he was the only person who managed to catch a spell and fire it straight back at his opponent, who happened to be Hero at the time, with the same amount of power.

Hermione had managed it towards the end of the session, but only with about a third of the power that Mio's tickling hex had been cast with. Master Kuzuko had split them into groups of four to practice as she went around the class observing and giving pointers.

Harry was paired up with June, Gwen, and Giovanni of Turtle clan, and it wasn't lost on Harry, or most of the class, that Harry had been paired with three of the weaker duelers in the year. Their practice was a complete mismatch as the three of them were no match for Harry's power level and in the end Harry mixed it up on his own and didn't worry about his own practice but concentrated the time to working and helping the other three students.

Hermione couldn't help her eyes being drawn to Harry as he entered into teacher mode so easily and he was a complete natural for it. He was made for dueling, defense work, and training others. He had a way about him that put people at ease with him straight away, and people naturally listened and followed his instruction and not just because of his name.

Harry was certainly an alpha male because when he talked people listened and counted his opinion in much higher regard, regardless of what was being discussed. Now when he talked, people listened and not just students but older and supposedly wiser witches and wizards. This was a massive change from his time at Hogwarts and how he was treated by the ministry and she was delighted to see him getting the respect he truly deserved and earned.

Hermione was paired with Mio, Li, and Goro and they all worked together throughout the lesson practicing. Although the three teams whose progress that Master Kuzuko was happiest with turned out to be a team that Hero was in, a team that Chen was in with Sapporo, Ling, and Hilde, and finally Harry's team.

The strangest thing had happened towards the end of the class, Master Kuzuko called Harry and Hero up to the front of the class and the three of them had talked excitedly for a few moments, before shaking hands and returning to their groups. Master Kuzuko had called for everyone's attention in a commanding tone and the chatting students quieted respectfully.

Hermione saw that Hero and Harry both had pulled their teams around them and were talking in animated whispers and gesticulating with their hands as if giving some type of pep talk which, the rest of the class noticed and looked to Master Kuzuko expectantly.

"Right class, a little friendly competition to end today's lesson. Mr. Takahiro and Mr. Potter have accepted a challenge on behalf of their groups that I've issued it on behalf of one of the other groups." The dueling Master announced causing all sorts of speculative whispering to break out.

"The challenge is that three members of each team selected will, under timing charms, be facing off against two other teams in a stun battle. Each team will face two lines of opponents, one in front and one behind. They will be attempting to stun them while the inner team will try and deflect and rebound the spells being cast at them.

The match will end when either the middle team are all stunned or they have in turn deflected their opponent's spells, stunning all of them instead. The team with the longest surviving member between the lines wins.

The challenging teams will pick out a team each to be the opponents. My team will be going first and that's your team, Mr. Dai Chi." Master Kuzuko called out seeing the look of shock register on Chen's face. The four tigers picked Hilde, Sapporo, and Chen to enter the contest and Ling said she'd be their support.

The three tigers took their positions as Harry picked a team consisting of Hester Steiggson, Sunny Hichiro, Rosa Sanchez, and Riko Rei. While Hero picked a team consisting of Stacey Wong, Cadogen Ryan, Gosia Potiszska, and Trixie Popowitz. The stunners took their positions, spread out in a thin line on opposite sides from each other as the three Tigers prepared themselves for the onslaught.

Master Kuzuko applied the timing charms, shouted that it was stunners only, and for them to begin. The spells started firing fast and hard and the Tigers managed to last just over two minutes, before Hilde the last standing Tiger ended up on the floor unconscious from Hester's stunner.

Next up was Hero's team and as the timing charms were applied Master Kuzuko picked the second team of Phoenix members consisting of Lei Bei, Eddie Chung, Kuki Kim, and Bronwen Eirwen. Harry then picked Hermione and Mio's team and the four Tigers felt confident they could knock the Turtles down quickly.

The Turtles did better than expected although they were a full twenty seconds quicker to hit the mat than the Tiger before them after Mio and Hermione had fired off two rapid fire stunners to overwhelm Omori Hanso, who was hit by three of the four stunners, flipping him through the air, and he'd taken two revitalizing charms and a cup of magical tea in order to get up again. Chen's team and the rest of the Tigers cheered as the times were announced.

Harry's team was up last and no one was giving the three nervously standing Turtles a chance as they were possibly the weakest duelers in the year. This was because June and Gwen's power ranking scores, and Giovanni for his predictability when casting.

As the timing charms were applied, Master Kuzuko called for Hermione's team to retake the mat and Hero called for Hester and her Dragons, meaning that Harry's Turtles were going against arguably the strongest teams. Harry looked at his three clan mates almost shaking with nerves as they huddled together and he quickly made his way out onto the mat seeing them all look up hopefully, most likely hoping that he was going to stand in their place in front of the powerful firing squads.

"Guy's stop worrying. You've got this, I promise. Just do what I told you and you'll win. I believe in you, so start believing in yourself." Harry said giving them all an encouraging smile and all the support he could muster as he left the mat and the three Turtles stood a little straighter.

To the surprise of everyone, except Harry, as Master Kuzuko called for everyone to take their positions, instead of the Three turtles standing out in a line and putting as much distance as possible between them to make themselves a smaller target they did the opposite. They stood with their backs to one another forming a triangle and facing out towards their opponents.

Master Kuzuko called to begin as the stunners all started hurtling towards the three clumped together Turtles. Due to the Turtles formation, they had each taken a section of the zones around them as per Harry's instruction, and due to this and the formation they had taken, it meant that they only had to think about spells coming the front and to the side as they knew the other members of their team had their back.

The matches so far had been decided by one of the defenders getting hit in the back by the stunners as they couldn't watch both their front and rear at the same time. Gwen was stood facing Mio and Hermione directly and was swatting or flicking their spells up and over her head and was batting Li and Goro's spells to the side desperately. Gwen wasn't trying to do anything with the four stunners other than deflect them away from her, Giovanni, and June.

Giovanni was deflecting Hester's spells along his side around them towards the Tigers and was knocking Rosa's up into the air over them as well, and Rosa and Hester were hammering fully charge spells at him trying to overpower his deflection and shields. June was deflecting Riko's spell's over her head towards the Dragon's and Sunny Hachiro's spells along her side.

June's wand arm was aching from the power that Sunny was throwing at her trying to overload her shields. Gwen called for them to switch left on the count of three and as she called out in time they all rotated anti clockwise so that June was now facing Hester and Rosa, Gwen against Riko and Sunny, and Giovanni was against the four Tigers.

Harry had told them to switch regularly because the person facing four spells were going to tire a lot quicker and that they didn't need to survive indefinitely just longer than two minutes.

The movement seemed to surprise the attackers as June managed to send a stunning spell from Rosa into the surprised Li who spun like a top and falling to the ground unconscious. At the same time, Gwen had managed to successfully fire back Sunny Hachiro's spell back to him rather than deflecting it and this took the Japanese boy by surprise and he survived only because of a hastily raised shield charm.

Gwen had sliced the hit back and the spell had swerved off towards his legs and would have flipped him over forwards into an unconscious heap. Harry and the other Turtles cheered the moves and shouted encouragement from the sides that seemed to give the Turtles a renewed strength.

Hester sent out a powerful stunner that sizzled through the air making an audible noise as June deflected it over her head where the spell rose and then dipped before hitting an unsuspecting Hermione in the chest crumpling her to the ground. Those assembled gave another cheer at a great move from one of the weaker duelists against two of the strongest.

At the same time as this Giovanni sent Mio's stunner over his head where it hit Riko Rei sending her flying backwards out of it as Gwen deflected Riko's stunner over her head just missing Mio. The rest of the class were cheering manically as there was now only Goro and Mio on the Tigers side and Hester, Rosa, and Sunny on the Dragon's side.

People started speculating whether the Turtles could actually do it as Harry started calling out instructions and telling them to stick to the plan. Gwen, Giovanni, and June who were really starting to wane under the barrage of stunners seemed to gather a second wind from Harry's encouragement.

They managed to hold off for a short while longer, before Sunny Hichiro hit Giovanni in the leg as they were making their next switch and crumpled the Italian boy to the floor, breaking the triangle. This was what broke the Turtles, since Gwen and June moved back to back to try and keep the spells away from each other, but in the end, were hit from Rosa and Goro.

Master Kuzuko revived the students and led the rest of the class in a round of applause at the display. "Four minutes and twenty-six seconds you managed to survive Miss Yakimoto, most impressive." The Dueling Master said proudly.

"What?! Really?!" Gwen asked in amazement as Master Kuzuko helped her stand on unsteady and shaky legs. "So, we won then?" she added and getting a nod from the older witch.

"You have indeed Miss Yakimoto, Congratulations to you and your team." Master Kuzuko said giving the three Turtles a bow, which they returned before all jumping around happily and hugging each other in a three-way hug as they jumped and laughed with relief.

They'd done it! They had really achieved something, which they knew no one had expected them to. Gwen whipped her head round searching for Harry to see him grinning at the three of them and clapping more enthusiastically than anyone. Gwen broke off the hug with Giovanni and June and went running with an almost giddy skip to her step as she threw herself at Harry and wrapped her arms around him laughing.

Harry didn't even have time to wrap his arms around Gwen to return the hug, before Giovanni and June impacted into the two of them causing Harry to laugh and yelp as the force of them coming together sent them all tumbling to the ground in a laughing tangle of limbs that ended with Gwen on top of him.

"Alright enough now you lot." Master Kuzuko called while smiling genuinely. She was really proud of the three Turtles as no one had really given them a chance, even herself and she'd heard mocking whispers as they had taken to the floor that the fight wouldn't last very long.

The four Turtles rose from their prone positions on the floor as Master Kuzuko declared to the four of them, "A fine display and execution of tactics and I think you all earned ten points each for a fine display and planning effectively."

"That really was brilliant you guys, truly brilliant." Hero said proudly to his clan mates, earning their clan forty points and kicking himself for not thinking outside of the box for his teams turn. Harry noticed the three Turtles stand a little straighter with pride at Hero's praise and added his own congratulations and echoed Hero's words.

"So, for the next official class I want you all to practice rebounding and catching spells back at your opponent and I'd like two feet of parchment on the pros and cons of spell swatting, deflecting, and spell rebounding in combat. I'd also like a moving tactical diagram of a six on twelve battle scenario with the same dual firing line layout that we had today. You've two weeks to prepare it and clan points will be on the line for whoever comes up with the best one, so put your best efforts into it. Class dismissed." She finished and gave them all a bow, which all the students returned and started making their way back to their things.

"Not so fast Hero." Harry called out as he moved next to Master Kuzuko as a couple of people turned to look at what was going on, Hermione and Mio being two of them. Hero turned at Harry's calling to see the English wizard smirking at him with his arms folded over his chest.

"A bet's a bet, remember?" Harry questioned while grinning and Master Kuzuko's face split into a grin as well as she nodded along enthusiastically next to him.

"He's right Mr. Takahiro, you did accept the terms." She added as Hero let out a sigh as he put his bag back down knowing he'd been rumbled trying to slip out as he made his way back towards the grinning pair, a warm smile on his face. He liked the competitive streak in Harry and Hero was glad that Harry at least was prepared to go up against him in competition as most of the year wouldn't.

"You know Master Kuzuko, you can't just keep finishing in the middle and getting away with not winning every time, you know?" Hero groused playfully as he dropped to the floor in front of them and started doing and counting out press ups.

"I think Mr. Potter has already demonstrated the importance of strategy Mr. Takahiro and I've done it effectively also on two occasions so far." Master Kuzuko countered modestly.

"Well maybe next time, ten, I'll have to think of, eleven, better terms. Twelve." Hero said counting out his press ups.

Other members of the class, having collected their things, saw Hero doing press ups and correctly summarized that the three of them must have bet on the outcome.

Goro Jing cheekily calling out "Master Kuzuko, I thought gambling was discouraged in Mahoutokoro."

"This isn't gambling Mr. Jing but a friendly sporting agreement." Master Kuzuko replied airily.

"Yeah alright, I'll believe you although thousands wouldn't." Goro shot back merrily.

"That's funny Mr Jing, I said the same thing to Master Zuki after she had told me a rather interesting story about your mystery illness this weekend. Would you like me to tell the class the tale or shall we say this is a sports person's bet and not gambling hmmmm?" Master Kuzuko deadpanned back, fighting the urge to laugh at the look of panic on the Tiger senior prefects face.

Some of the Tigers had started asking Goro what she meant by that, and the panicking boy blurted out that "Of course it was a sports person's bet and not gambling, my apologies Master Kuzuko", before high tailing it out of class hotly pursued by a teasing Sapporo, Tai, Chen, and Jürgen all asking what the Dueling Master had been referring to.

Hero continued counting out his punishment for losing his bet, and after hitting sixty press ups Harry had told him that was enough and that he needed to save his energy for the Quidditch try outs later that afternoon.

The students had departed the class talking excitedly about the lesson and Hermione had smiled to herself as she linked arms with Harry and they had set off up the path leading from the Dueling Hall that led them in between the Dueling Hall and Library, and Harry laughed to himself at Hermione's longing look towards the library as they passed it.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked him turning after his outburst.

"Just you..." He replied a smile tugging his lips.

"What do you mean, just me?" she pressed him.

"Just that no matter where we are in the world, you just love reading more than anything." Harry retorted as he turned to hear Goro explaining that he didn't know what Master Kuzuko was talking about at the end of the class. Harry, having known that Goro was up to something in the hospital tent when pretending to be sick the previous week, knew he had clearly done something to get the pretty Dueling Master and Healer talking.

"I wouldn't say I love reading more than anything, but I do really enjoy it." Hermione grinned.

Harry and Hermione had talked about Marco's apology last night and Harry had admitted that he really didn't trust the guy. Hermione had agreed and said she didn't either, and pointed out that when he apologized he only really apologized for firing the curse at them. Not that he meant to, seriously hurt Hermione, or apologize for his feelings and sentiments towards muggleborns or anything else. He'd just apologized for the act itself and how ill-conceived and inappropriate it had been."

"I know there's something with him. I don't know what it is, but he really seems to dislike us. He was off with me the first night here when I went to the Phoenix table to explain we were staying in Tiger Land. Anyway, I really don't want to waste oxygen talking about him if I'm honest. He isn't worth our time or energy. He's a complete low life and I just want you to promise me that you'll steer clear of him." Harry said to her seriously.

"I'll stay away from him, but I'm not going to promise to not defend myself if he tries anything or pretend that I can't hear any of the bile coming from his mouth. I don't know why but he just seems to rankle me. His whole persona just flipping like that doesn't sit right with me. I was telling Penny and Fleur last weekend about what he has been like with us since we got here." Hermione replied.

"Yeah and what did they say?" Harry asked, curious to see what the two older witches thought of the situation.

"Penny said the same as you, to ignore him and then teased me that maybe Marco fancied me and that was why he was so horrible to me. Fleur said that I should just call him out and hex him into dust and have it done with, and then no more problem. She said that's how she ended up dealing with the bullies at Beauxbatons who used to pick on her for being part Veela. She called three of them out, dueled all three of them at once, beating them, and after that she was left alone either through fear or respect. Maybe she's got a point as bullies only respond to strength after all." Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Hmmmm maybe." Harry said uncertainly with his lips pressed together. "He's a nasty shit though Hermione, and he already tried to seriously hurt you once and I don't want to let him have an opportunity to do so again." Harry added protectively bringing them to a stop so he could look her in the eye to see that he meant what he said.

"Oh, he won't get chance and I'm not afraid of getting down and dirty if I need." Hermione said biting her lip under Harry's intense gaze and felt her stomach flutter as Harry put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to him.

"I seriously don't want to see you hurt again Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you or if it was you lying in a hospital bed because of someone doing something like that yo u. I don't trust him, he's up to something, and the only way he can't affect you is by staying away from him. So, promise me that you'll stay clear of him and his cronies, for my own piece of mind." Harry asked firmly, fear bubbling away in his guts. After hearing from Stacey Wong what Marco and his cronies were trying to do to him, he didn't want Hermione to be anywhere near a situation where they could do anything to her.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked him a worried expression on her face from Harry making a demand of her so forcefully. Harry never asked anything of Hermione and was always so quick to give and she had no problem making the promise to him because she had no intention of going near Marco again if she could avoid it.

She saw the tension leave his face but not the anxiety, which failed to leave his eyes, "Nothing's the matter Hermione. Just trust me alright and stay away from him, and don't engage with him at all." He said firmly getting a quick nod from Hermione. There was a real intensity to Harry over the subject of Marco and she could tell by Harry's demeanor that now wasn't the time to bring it up in case he snapped at her.

"Hey Hermione" Hilde called out getting Hermione and Harry's attention. "We were just thinking that since we've all got out homework up to date, that we could challenge these Turtles to a spell swatting rematch on the grounds over there." she added pointing to an area of grass that looked big enough for them all to re-enact what they had just been doing in class but on a two-clan scale.

"That sounds like fun to me. You up for it Harry and we'll see if you Turtles can beat us Tigers?" Hermione grinned at him mischievously.

"So, it's 'you Turtles' and 'us Tigers' is it now?" Harry inquired while laughing, "What happened to Gryffindors for life?" he added.

"I'm still a Gryff, although technically I'm a Hufflepuff now and you're a Ravenclaw so we have to leave those loyalties in Hogwarts where they belong. Here in Japan you're just the competition." Hermione replied giving him a sideways glance.

"So that's how it's going to be huh? You want to take me on sweet cheeks, you've got it. Although me and the guys can't do this right now because we've got a Quidditch try out. I'm going for the Seeker spot on the Clan team remember." Harry explained enjoying a bit of competitive banter with Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah sounds like you're running scared to me." Li piped up then laughed.

"Hey we'll take you on any other time but right now we've got to get our team sorted. Quidditch takes priority." Akiko called over as she and Yoko exchanged a high five. "We'll kick your arse another day though." Yoko added.

"Ha, you guys won't know what's hit you." Fu said joining in the banter for the Tigers even though the thought of playing the game like in the lesson scared the hell out of her.

"That's if you guys can actually manage to get a hit in. We'd have our best duelists taking part next time. No offence you three, you were brilliant and still managed to show these little pussy cats up." Louis said getting laughs from Giovanni, and the two girls who had taken part.

"No offence taken Louis." June replied as Gwen weighed in by saying. "I'm not sure these little pussy cats can handle us really if we've got Hero, Harry, Loko and KO playing. "

"Pussy cats!" Sapporo growled playfully, pulling Mio and Li to his side. "Well we shall see how much you like playing with these pussies."

This caused the Turtle and Tiger boys to burst out laughing at Sapporo's tongue and some of the girls to blush at Sapporo's unintended double entendre and Li to give her boyfriend a playful slap on the chest.

"What's so fucking funny?" Sapporo asked not getting why everyone was laughing at him. Tim Schmidt repeated back what Sapporo had said and then the Japanese boy mumbled something inaudible to himself, embarrassed as people started teasing him about it.

Sapporo's blushes were saved a little as the gong signaling lunch reverberated throughout the school grounds. "Well I suppose we best get to lunch and then get these try outs going." Hero said to the Turtles.

"So, you're really going to run from the challenge?" Mio teased Hero who turned with an arched eyebrow.

"No, we're not running. Just rearranging for when we've got more time to show your pussy's what we can do." Hero replied giving Mio a wink that earned him a roll of the eyes, although Mio's cheeks coloured slightly.

"Come see me tonight before you go to sleep Harry because the girls and I will be in my trunk tonight and tell me all about your try out. Good luck and I know you'll get on the team since you are the best Seeker I've ever seen. I just wish I could be there to watch you in action as I love watching you fly." Hermione said blushing slightly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck and bit her lower lip.

"Thank Hermione, although you've seen Viktor Krum and Aiden Lynch play but it's nice of you to stroke my ego and of course I'll come over and tell you all about it or maybe show you the memories? Have a good afternoon and Mio don't let her spend too long in the library, okay?" Harry replied with a shrug as he found his hand on her arm as he reassured her he'd come over and he said the last to Mio who smiled and nodded back to him.

"How did you know I was thinking of going to the library?" Hermione asked him seeing a teasing smirk on his face.

"Because I know you Hermione and I know you're always itching to get to the library to research and you're no doubt thinking about going looking for scrolls on battle tactics and formations and anything you can find on spell rebounding and diversion techniques." Harry explained then crossing his arms across his chest as he looked at her and craned his neck trying to meet her eye as she playfully refused to look at him and trying and failing to contain her smile.

"Go on, admit I'm right and that's what you were going to do." Harry said moving more, trying to get her to look at him as she moved her head away from looking at him while laughing softly.

"No, I wasn't planning on that at all." Hermione answered with false determination as she kept turning away from him trying not to smile.

"If you lie to me Hermione Granger then you're going to get tickled." Harry said remembering some of the occasions at Potter Manor when Hermione had been playfully stubborn and teasing of Harry, and they'd ended up with Harry pinning Hermione down and tickling her until she was giggling uncontrollably and accepted defeat.

Harry had loved those times and discovered that Hermione was extremely sensitive at the bottom of her ribs, extremely ticklish there and on her hips, and whenever Harry tickled here there she let out a delightful squeal of laughter that was really high pitched and resulted in Harry laughing as well.

"You wouldn't dare." Hermione said challengingly her eyes narrowing slightly as she suddenly jumped back and turned on her heel, hot in pursuit by Harry. Harry chased her across the grass as Hermione ducked and dodged around him laughing as Harry tried to catch her.

"They really need to get a room." Sapporo commented, moving up next to Li and Mio and putting his arm around the shoulder of the former.

"They've got a room, two of them in fact." Li replied, smiling at the playful scene as Harry narrowly missed Hermione as he dived for her and with a sideways roll of her hips Hermione managed to change direction and avoid Harry's grasp.

Harry was sprawled out on the ground as Hermione stood close by him mockingly, being very childish and causing the Turtles and Tigers to laugh at her antics. She stood close to Harry over him with her thumbs on her temples and her hands stretched out like they were antlers bent at the waist and wiggling her hips and making an alternate flapping motion with her hands and saying "nerr nerrr nerrrr neeerrrr neeeeeeerrrrr you can't catch me."

"Hmmm attractive look." Omori jested quietly to Fu Naomi and Jürgen Platz next to him, who chuckled at his teasing of their clan mate

"Nuuurrrrrnnnnuuuuuu Nuuuurrrrrrrnnnnnyyyy Nuuuuurrrrrrrr Nuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr you're tooooooo Sllllllooooooooooooooowwwwww." Hermione continued teasingly strutting around the prone Harry, who was on his hands and knees.

"How old are these two again?" Goro asked, chuckling to himself at his clan mate's antics.

"I don't know but she's getting too cocky." Mio grinned seeing that Hermione was too concentrated on teasing Harry and not about her proximity to him.

Harry was laughing at her playing around and pretended that he was struggling to get up, before quick as a flash he threw himself to his feet and captured Hermione. The sudden movement caused her to react and to try and flee. Harry was too fast and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back towards him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air getting a squeal of mirth from her.

They both ended up falling backwards with Hermione falling onto Harry who wrapped his legs over hers and his arms around her torso trapping her. He then started tickling mercilessly as she squealed and wiggled on him as he was relentless in his assault and saying 'constant vigilance' between laughs. Harry really enjoyed the feeling of Hermione's body stretched out wriggling on top of him and the little sexy squeals she was making.

"Alright, alright, you win I was going to do just that." Hermione yelped trying to catch her breath as her determination finally broken under Harry's tickles.

Harry stopped tickling and flopped down as Hermione extracted herself reluctantly off Harry when she noticed the Tigers and Turtles stood looking at the pair of them. "I guess I better let you go get your lunch before your try outs. Although don't think I'm going to let you catch me again." Hermione ribbed Harry as she pulled him to his feet.

"Let me catch you? You didn't let me catch you, you never really had a chance, I was always going to get you so you just remember who's boss next time." Harry said casually as he landed a swat on her pleated skirt clad bottom as he stood up, not seeing the slight widening of the eyes on Hermione's face at Harry saying he was the boss of her and spanking her even though it was playful.

There was a massive stirring inside Hermione as her body acknowledged the touch just as much as the words he'd used and her magic reacted to the dominant terminology that he had said so casually. To Hermione, being a strong and independent woman that she was, it was a shock and more than a little mystifying as to why her knickers started to feel the effects of his words.

She gave a little jump of surprise as she started walking as Harry put his arm round her waist sending a delectable shudder through her. She almost came to a sudden stop as the reactions of her body to what had just happened created a multiplex of different questions and thoughts about the contact Harry had just made with her. Her brain was trying to analyze and evaluate what her body was doing, as well as her magic when she moved without though making his hand press it's reassuring presence more firmly on her hip.

Hermione's magic and her nether regions purred internally at the intimate touch as she allowed Harry to walk with his hand on her hip as she slipped her arm between their bodies and onto his lower back as they automatically pulled themselves closer and against each other as they walked back to their clan mates who stood chatting a few of them watching them observantly.

Harry noticed that Yoko and Akiko were looking at Harry and Hermione quite intently, while Hermione noticed that Gwen Yakimoto had her head cocked to one side as if trying to assess something as she watched Hermione studiously.

"Right Tigers we're going to go but we'll send you an owl. We'll take you up on the challenge and we'll see if you can beat us when we're all involved." Hero said for the group of Turtles as they all exchanged farewells and started walking back to Turtle Island talking excitedly about dueling class and how Tiger Clan had never offered any form of honest and playful competition like that to them before.

The Turtles made their way into the dining hall and all started in a hearty meal, which Hero wolfed down explaining that he was going to have a word with Master Bo about giving a couple of the second team passes to miss class in order to help in the try outs and to give them an opportunity to try and compete for the first team spot as well.

Harry had watched Hero go to Master Bo's table where he was talking with Sensei Yulon, his understudy in Herbology, and engage in what looked like a light-hearted conversation with Hero. Master Bo then nodded and took a couple of slips of parchment the size of a muggle postcard from the inside of his hoari sleeve and wrote them out and tapped them with his wand before the parchment folded up into origami turtles, took flight and went whizzing out the dining hall, and Hero returned with a nod confirming that he had gotten what he wanted.

A short while later the eleventh-year Turtles were in their changing room, and Hero was talking to Harry and Giovanni about the try out and explaining that they would do the Chaser try out first as that way they would have their three Chasers sorted and then whoever won the Seeker spot would have to work with them in order to help and practice the formations and tactics when Master Yoshi arrived.

True to his word, Master Bo had arranged for six younger students to miss their class in order to help with the tryouts, they were boys probably in the two years below them and the girls looked a similar age. Harry could see them trying to bob their heads up over Hero and the boys, trying to sneak a peek into the boy's side of the locker room to see if they could grab a peek at a body.

Harry finished getting ready, joking with Omori and Tim about how Akiko was looking in the mood for Quidditch. She had been itching to get into the fighting in dueling class and had been frustrated that they hadn't been given a chance. With the boys' ready, they headed out on the ramp leading to the pitch. It was a giant metal ring hovering just above the water giving the outline of a Quidditch pitch with the six goal posts sticking out of the water looking like tarnished gold in the afternoon sun.

"Right guys, first up I want the beaters warming up and I know that this is meant to be a contest between Gio and Yoko for a chaser position but if one of the other guys in the second team flies better, they could end up taking your spot." Hero said to Yoko and Giovanni who nodded.

"Harry, you may as well take a seat in the stands while you wait. Unless you want to warm up anything." Hero suggested to Harry who looked around him looking for a stand but there was nothing around them other than the platform leading to the changing room or shed as it looked from the outside.

"What stand?" Harry questioned. Hero called out for Boshu as the ghostly giant turtle emerged from the surf and floated half in and out of the water with its head level with Harry and Hero.

"How may I be of service young Turtle?" Boshu asked in a deep booming voice.

"Sorry to bother you Boshu. Could you possibly raise one of the stands for us so that Harry here can have a seat? I'd go and activate the runes myself but you always manage it so much more quickly than we do." Hero answered, clearly flattering the clan guardian.

"No bother Master Turtle Head. It shall be done." Boshu sank beneath the waves as Harry broke out into laughter and Hero chuckled to himself understanding that it was the Turtle Head reference providing Harry's amusement.

The water to Harry's left started to bubble and froth angrily as a wooden structure started to emerge from the water reaching higher and higher into the sky as water trickled off it. Up and up it went until Harry was having to lean with his neck craned back to try and see the top of the stand. Immediately next to the path he was stood on was a thin wooden staircase that led up into the stand and Hero side nodded his head to the stairs.

"Just head up there and you'll get a better view and don't worry about getting wet the stands and the benches are charmed to be water resistant. Although sometimes there is the odd fish or octopus on the stands. Just levitate them back into the water and they'll be happy enough." Hero said as he picked up and mounted his broom.

"I'll call you when I'm starting the Seekers' trial. For now, though, I want you to study the Chasers and watch how they move and the formations that they are pulling because if you're as good a Seeker as Yoko says you are, and make the team, then you'll be interacting with the Chasers a lot during games and will need to know their role and stuff as well as your own and vice versa." Hero said giving Harry the thumbs up and shooting up off into the sky.

Harry, eager to see the action, ran up the stairs initially two at a time nut as he got further up he had to return to one a time and was almost out of breath when he got to the top of the stands to find that it was at a perfect height and level with the goal hoops. Hero was hovering around the center of the oval watching everyone warming up and Harry put his Firebolt on the bench next to him.

He was eager to see the Chasers and what they could do, because so far in Quidditch class he'd only really seen the Beaters and the Seekers and he could attest that they were of a very high standard. He'd not seen what the Keepers and Chasers were like and was eager to see if they were just as good. He heard Hero calling the Chasers to him and the Beaters to their positions near the goal hoops to await further instruction. Hero then sent the Chasers off on some laps around the outside of the floating metal ring that represented the ground of the pitch. He was randomly casting yellow floating ribbon circles in and around the pitch as the Chasers all went about their business.

Hero then called out he was activating the course and one of the yellow ribbons turned purple just like in Quidditch class and the Turtles hurtled off. Harry knew that Giovanni, Gwen, and Po were the first team Chasers and that Omori and June were the reserves. He didn't know what one of the girls and other two guys from the lower years were called but knew the other girl was called Lucy. They looked like olive-green flies as they all set off flying the course quickly ducking and diving around each other.

Hero had gone up to the Beaters and was instructing them as they moved off with their bats and took position with a lad from the younger year at one end of the pitch with Akiko, Tim Schmidt the other starting beater was in the center of the oval and Louis and the younger girl were at the opposite end of the pitch. Hero released the bludgers and they immediately shot up into the air, one careering towards Tim Schmidt in the middle of the pitch who watching the bludger approach, didn't take his eyes off it, and Harry could see Omori was circling behind Tim having ducked under the metal hoop while doing a barrel roll to go into through the purple ribbon.

Without looking at Omori, Tim leant at an angle away from his broom and whacked the bludger downward as if he was clubbing it on its head sent it shooting down towards Omori who, not expecting it, was hit in the middle of the back and crashed into the waves where he emerged spluttering and cursing to himself as he rose out of the water on his broom and threw a one finger salute up to Tim who was laughing at having hit his best mate on the blind side.

The other bludger had gone towards the girl at the end of the pitch with Louis and she, while holding onto her broom, wrapped one leg and one arm around the broom tightly and moved towards the bludger. She rolled off her broom while holding onto it with her left leg wrapped around it and her left hand on the handle.

She swung underneath it and extended her arm out and connected her bat to the bludger knocking it back towards the Chasers who were bunching together as they approached a purple ribbon circle. Yoko and Po swerved around the oncoming bludger, allowing it to fly between them.

Giovanni and Gwen who were just behind them shot over and under it respectively. However, the girl on the second team who was hot on their tail didn't see it as the bodies blocking her view suddenly moved apart in front of her. She was clobbered right on the top of the shoulder and the bludger spun her around off her broom and knocking her into the surf with a big splash.

Harry admired the girl's toughness as she smacked her fist to the surface and then pushed her broom under the water, mounted it, and shot off again just as Omori was passing her and she set off hot in pursuit.

"Do you mind if I join you Mr. Potter?" A deep male voice asked Harry from behind as Harry gave a start and turned to see Master Yoshi Midi the school's Quidditch Master stood slightly behind him.

Harry got to his feet quickly and bowed to Master Yoshi who smiled warmly at him and returned the bow. "Please Master Yoshi take a seat. I'd be glad for the company and a more experienced eye to help me understand what I'm seeing." Harry replied sincerely and got a short nod of the head from the Quidditch Master.

Retaking his seat, Master Yoshi sat next to Harry and observed the goings on, on the Turtles Quidditch pitch. "Ah I see Miss Hami is putting her opportunity to finally go for a Chaser spot to good use." He said approvingly.

"She does seem like a very accomplished flier." Harry said as he observed Yoko pull of a particularly difficult looping switch back with a twist to go through a close pair of ribbon hoops.

"Oh, yes she's a natural flier. You'll note that her broom, while a good quality, isn't as fast as say Miss Yakimoto's broom or your own. Yes, it's all natural ability with that one as she enjoys flying for flying's sake as well as the game." Master Yoshi said while nodding approvingly at the young Japanese girl's aerobatic maneuvers.

"I can understand that because I'm a bit like that myself. I love the game, don't get me wrong, but I never feel more alive or at peace than when I'm on my broom just flying for the sheer enjoyment of it." Harry commented while a little embarrassed as Master Yoshi turned to assess the young man next to him.

"The best Quidditch players, I've found through my experience, are the ones who enjoy flight first and the game second. There are others like Miss Hami and yourself who enjoy the game immensely but the flying more so. Then there are others like Mr. Takahiro there and Miss Steiggson for example, who are true students of the game and flight and are constantly trying to push the boundaries of what can be accomplished on a broomstick." Master Yoshi said and Harry could see the passion for the sport that the man had and he found himself wanting this man's approval.

Master Yoshi had a kind of aura about him that projected confidence and calm as if he was some sort of Quidditch Zen Master. Harry noted his straight yet relaxed posture as his eyes darted around looking at the Chasers going through the exercises and dodging the bludgers that were sent careering towards them as they completed the course.

"You see Mr. Takahiro, Miss Steiggson, and some others are like me. They are constantly striving for perfection in the game. I created a lot of the training programs and equipment in this school because I wanted to create the perfect environment to harness natural talent.

You Mr. Potter are one with a natural talent. Tell me are there any great Quidditch players in your family?" Master Yoshi asked Harry who was listening with rapt attention not even looking at the Chasers as Hero called the session to a halt as the last of the Chasers went through the final ribbon that had turned red.

"My father apparently was a really good Chaser, but I didn't really know him since he was killed when I was a baby, but everyone always says he was a great flier and could have been a Seeker as well if he had wanted to be." Harry replied proudly but somewhat sadly as well.

"Forgive me Mr. Potter that was completely insensitive of me. I apologize for bringing it up as yours is a story I have obviously heard about." Master Yoshi apologized clearly feeling terrible that he'd potentially upset the young man by asking such an insensitive question.

"It's alright. I can talk about my parents now, so no need to apologize. I couldn't be prouder of my parents and what they were. They made the ultimate sacrifice for me, so I think not talking about them is an insult to their memory.

I grew up with muggles you see, so I didn't even know I was a wizard until I was eleven and grew up outside of the magical world and didn't even know what Quidditch was until I started Hogwarts." Harry explained.

Feeling relieved that Harry wasn't upset and, with a greater sense of veneration for the young man and his pride in his parents, Master Yoshi found himself smiling at the younger man as he recounted his story about discovering about Quidditch and his first time on a broomstick.

"Yes, your Headmistress McGonagall told me in great detail about the first time she saw you on a broomstick and offered you the position of Seeker on her house team. She is very proud of your accomplishments not only at Quidditch but throughout your life Mr. Potter." Master Yoshi explained having spoken with Minerva McGonagall via the Grandmaster's floo about his new students.

"Well she is a brilliant teacher Professor McGonagall. She's firm but fair and I have an immense amount of respect for her. She bought me my first ever broomstick before my Quidditch game and never asked for any money back for it and I always played as hard as I could for her to try and repay her back with the win. I always thought that I caused her more headaches than anything else." Harry replied grinning to himself.

"Believe me Mr. Potter, it's very rare that I've ever heard of a teacher speak with so much pride and admiration as your former teacher does about yourself and Miss Granger." Master Yoshi said still casting a critical eye over the Chasers who were now queuing up with Gwen hovering half way to the goal slightly higher than the goal hoops.

Po went half as close to the goal hoops again and Hero took his position at the hoops hovering just before the middle hoop looking extremely relaxed. He shouted out that Giovanni would go first and that he'd get five attempts.

Giovanni nodded looking determined and tested the weight of the quaffle in his hand as he leant forward on his broom and threw the quaffle to Gwen at speed. Gwen not having had to move caught the quaffle one handed as Giovanni continued shoot forwards.

As Giovanni was approaching Gwen, she threw the quaffle ahead of Giovanni who caught it one handed as he passed Gwen at speed before firing the ball to Po who rose on her broom and caught the quaffle and moved forward doing a lightly tossed throw behind her back so that the quaffle went up into the air and hovered for a second before starting its descent as gravity took control of the ball.

Giovanni was approaching just as the ball's flight started to dip and he caught the quaffle easily and steaked towards the goal. He saw Hero moving down as Giovanni headed upwards and released a fierce shot to the highest middle hoop.

Hero had deliberately moved lower towards the two lower hoops in order to draw Giovanni towards the upper hoop. It was a tactic he liked to use and he anticipated that he would take the bait, which Giovanni thankfully did.

Giovanni let fly with a power throw as he flew towards the upper hoop throwing with all his muscle as well as the forward momentum from his speed on the broom and let out a growl as the quaffle left his hand spinning as if in slow motion towards the goal.

Hero moved quickly shooting upwards seeing the quaffle flying straight and true towards the center of the hoop and leant towards the hoop as he climbed to give himself more time and made it just as the quaffle was about two feet from the hoop. He heard a curse from Giovanni as he caught the quaffle.

"Whoa. That's some great keeping. He just drew Giovanni in and made him go where he wanted. Incredible broom control as well." Harry commented clearly impressed turning to Master Yoshi who was chuckling to himself.

"Mr. Takahiro is just warming up. I think that the people who manage to get onto the Turtle's team will be the ones who manage to actually score past him." Master Yoshi said nodding approvingly at Hero's save.

"He's really that good?" Harry asked.

"Watch for yourself and you tell me. I believe that Mr. Takahiro will be ready to play professionally when he leaves Mahoutokoro and any team that gets him will have one of the best Quidditch keepers for many years until he decides to retire. I've never taught a better or more naturally gifted and hardworking keeper before." Master Yoshi said breathing deeply and puffing his chest out proudly.

"Seems that Professor McGonagall isn't the only one who speaks fondly of their students." Harry shot back giving Master Yoshi a wink as the older wizard laughed at Harry catching him out in his praise.

"Well Mr. Potter I guess you called me on that one." Master Yoshi said as they continued to watch the try outs that were pretty intense as Hero seemed almost unbeatable in goal as Giovanni managed to score past him only once out of five attempts.

Gwen and Po managed a goal apiece and the younger Chasers were unsuccessful in beating him at all. Master Yoshi was really helpful for Harry as he was explaining the different formations that the passing Chasers were taking up and why the drill was so important.

Last up was Yoko who had Gwen and Po take the passing positions and Harry watched as Yoko tore across the pitch completing her passes with Gwen and Po like she'd been playing with them for years and managed to score two goals to the applause of the other Chasers and the Beaters.

Harry heard Hero congratulate Yoko on managing to beat him twice and Harry shouted out his own encouragement as he and Master Yoshi clapped the effort getting a thumbs up and a dazzling smile from Yoko as she flew passed them.

Next, Hero had them repeat the drill but this time had the Beaters trying to knock the oncoming Chasers off their brooms. The results were almost the same with only Gwen, Po, and Yoko managing to get a goal past Hero.

He talked Harry though the different drills and challenges that Hero set them and told Harry what his role as Seeker would need him to do to aid it. His passion for Quidditch was massively infectious and Harry could tell that Master Yoshi lived and breathed each pass and shot the Chasers made.

Harry remembered being told that Master Yoshi had been a former Chaser for the Toyohashi Tengu himself but had been forced to quit the team after his wife had become ill and the team wouldn't let him not train and only play the games in order to care for his wife.

Harry could see that the older wizard still had the bug for Quidditch after a career cut short and in his prime. Master Yoshi, like any good teacher, was trying to impart every grain of wisdom he could into his students to make them the best players they possibly could be.

The final test of the Chaser try-out was for the Chasers with one quaffle in play to score as many times as they could in ten minutes. The Chasers would be trying to take the quaffle off each other and the Beaters would be playing and showing no mercy.

It was frantic watching the speed of which the Chasers played and it was like one Chaser versus all the others as every man or woman fought for themselves. Master Yoshi explained that it was a good drill as it got the Chasers into a game type environment but taught them to be independent from the other Chasers in order to score as well.

Harry had asked how that was important and Master Yoshi explained that in a game your fellow Chasers and Seeker might be occupied and unable to provide support so being able to operate on your own towards your team's objective was just as important.

That actually made a great deal of sense to Harry and he could see that Yoko, Po, Gwen, and Giovanni were the four best Chasers out there. Omori was really good as well but not up to the level of the other four. Harry was discussing the plays and moves by the players and giving his observations that he thought that Yoko was the best out of them in terms of flying and movement.

Gwen, he observed, had the best straight line speed and was very aggressive in her play and had no problem getting physical to protect the quaffle. Po was even more physical and the usually bubbly girl seemed to turn into a quaffle capturing animal on her broom as she barged players out the way and was very good at using her opponent's momentum against them to slip the quaffle out of their control quickly. Giovanni was a mix of the three girls but not as good at each element but was still a well-rounded player.

Master Yoshi confirmed his agreement with Harry's assessment and predicted that Po, Gwen, and Yoko would take the three Chaser spots for the Turtles that year. As the last quaffle was thrown from Yoko, which resulted in a great save from Hero where he had flipped on his broom as if he'd been flung over the handlebars of a bicycle catching Yoko's curved shot between his knees he grabbed the quaffle and called the Chasers in.

"Well done guys that was a brilliant try out and was certainly a close-run thing. As your captain for the year, I want to just say that you should all be really proud of the performances you've put in and anyone who doesn't make the team this year shouldn't take it as a slight to your ability because you're all great players.

With that in mind I have decided that I'm going to name Po, Gwen, and Yoko as the three starting Chasers with Giovanni as first reserve and Lucy here as second reserve, followed by Omori and Kenji." Hero announced to the Chasers who were hovering assembled in a ring around Hero.

"What happens if Yoko out flies Harry for the Seeker spot?" Giovanni asked what the rest of them were thinking.

"Then Yoko or anyone else wanting to try out for Seeker will take the Seeker spot as Giovanni you'd slip back into the starting Chaser position as you're the first reserve." Hero said getting nods.

"Well best get Harry warmed up then and we can see what he can do." Po said waving to Harry and signaling for him to join them in the air. They watched as Harry stood and stretched his neck to each side before he turned and said something to Master Yoshi and they heard him say 'up' with vigor and saw his broomstick jump from the bench at his feet into his outstretched hand where he caught the broom.

"Lucky broomstick getting ordered around like that. I'd love for him to be telling me what to do." Lucy, the year ten prefect who had been named as second reserved, purred unashamedly as she watched Harry run down the steps of the stand and leap off the end where he went into freefall for about twenty-five feet before pulling his Firebolt underneath him and shooting off into the sky towards the waiting Turtles.

"I wouldn't let your boyfriend hearing you say that." Hero said to Lucy giving her a wink.

"What? Boyfriend? Ohhhh Emmett you mean. He's not my boyfriend Hero." Lucy replied looking puzzled by the statement.

"You could have fooled me when I saw you both on the beach last night." Hero retorted winking at the younger girl who blushed heavily.

"We were just messing around. A girl has needs herself you know, it's not just you boys that sometimes need a particular itch scratched." Lucy replied blushing to the roots as Po scowled at her.

"Amen to that." Akiko said next to Lucy and she and Gwen chucked before the younger girl started giggling together at hearing the older Beaters comment.

Harry made a few zig zag swerving moves as he approached them before he came to a controlled stop and congratulated everyone on their try outs. "So, who made the team then or have you not decided yet?" he asked them looking around the assembled faces. "Po, Gwen, and, depending on whether you can beat her, Yoko are taking the starting Chaser spots. Although, I will say that anyone whose grades start slipping and don't maintain the grade average I've set will get dropped and one of the reserves still making their grades will start in their place." Hero announced to the group getting a grumble.

"Hey quit complaining, Hero's just looking out for us and making sure that we graduate. You should be happy to have a captain who is looking out for your interests after school and not just thinking about Quidditch." Po said defending Hero who was about to say something similar regarding wanting them to appreciate that their grades were more important that Quidditch.

"Hey we do appreciate Hero as he's a great and fair captain but Turtle teams in the past have ended up not winning the Quidditch trophy for the same reason because one of the better players of the team's grades slipped and they got dropped." Giovanni pointed out.

"Hey look I want to win the quidditch trophy before I graduate as well but your education is more important that Quidditch." Hero said to appalled looks from most of those assembled.

"Did I just hear you right?" Tim asked him.

"Yes. Look I want to wallop the other Clans this year and win at all levels but this is school and you're here to learn and pass your exams and get qualified. A Quidditch trophy medal in school won't help you get a job if you can't turn pro, but a passing mark in all your subjects will." Hero explained.

"I think that's a really admirable outlook Hero. My first Quidditch captain would probably have had me ditch all classes to practice Quidditch if he could." Harry said getting doubtful looks from them all.

"What? He really would have. He was obsessed with Quidditch but he's gone pro now and is the starting keeper for the Brixton Bulldogs and my best mate Ron is the reserve." Harry said by way of an explanation.

"Oliver Wood was your old captain?" Hero asked Harry and seeing the look of surprise on Harry's face that Hero knew Oliver Wood.

"Yeah, how do you know his name?" Harry asked.

"I love Quidditch Harry, and a good Quidditch player studies his potential opponents. Plus, he's the youngest player to be named as a starting keeper for a team, although Brixton is a new club and he might not have got the chance for a few years yet if he'd stayed at Puddlemere United." Hero explained.

"Well that's probably true but he was a good keeper but he really worked us hard and we managed to win the Quidditch cup at Hogwarts with him as captain." Harry replied seeing the rest of them not really paying attention.

"Anyway, what's the plan for the Seeker try out?" Harry asked.

"Simple one really, I'm going to release the snitch and the best of five captures wins the spot. We don't need a really long try-out because it's all about the snitch and I already know that you're both really good fliers from Quidditch class" Hero explained. "The first two releases will be all about spotting it first and catching it. The second two releases will be with Chaser dodging as well and then the final release will be going through the Chasers and Beaters."

"So, we starting back to back or opposite ends?" Yoko asked.

"I think both. Harry, you go that end with your back to the pitch and Yoko you go that end the same. I'll count to three and release the snitch and then game on got it." Hero asked getting the nods from the two participants.

"Good luck Yoko. You're going to need it." Harry said cheekily and blew Yoko a kiss, which she pretended to catch.

"You haven't even warmed up yet Harry so I think you're in for a surprise as I'm not going to go easy on you." Yoko said.

"Oh, so you like it rough then?" Louis called out getting a roll of the eyes from Yoko as she turned and flew to the other end of the pitch as Harry did the same.

The rest of the chasers moved out the way to the outskirts of the pitch and the excitement and anticipation was palpable in the air as Harry and Yoko took their positions. Hero landed on the platform next to the Quidditch case he had released the bludgers from and called out the countdown. "one…. two…. three…. now" he said as he opened the snitches compartment and the small fluttering golden ball shot off and Hero lost it in the reflection of the water within seconds.

It appeared that Harry and Yoko hadn't lost it though as he saw them both whip their brooms around and go streaking at high speed towards the water in the center of the pitch. Hero could see that Harry was faster as he plummeted with an almost reckless abandon towards the water in a fast dive towards the water.

He was like a streak of green and Hero was sure that he'd be unable to pull out of the dive and would hit the water hard enough to daze him for a while.

' _Buddha's balls he's fast. He knows how to ride a broom and that Firebolt is quick.'_ Hero thought to himself as he watched Harry with excitement coming over him at the thought of their team having a really good Seeker and Yoko able to play Chaser. ' _This might be the year we finally get a chance. If he doesn't crash of course.'_

Hero had only briefly seen Harry fly before but Yoko had told him after each Quidditch practice and seeing him in Seeker training that he was a natural. Seeing the way Harry handled the broom and rode the air, Hero was inclined to agree as Harry was about six feet from hitting the water as he did a twisting double barrel roll and swung under his broom one handed and plucked the snitch that was about two feet off the surface of the water straight out of air before coming to rest back on his broom perfectly balanced and pulled easily out of the dive and allowed himself to slow down.

It had been an impressive capture and Yoko had got level with Harry just as he'd made the grab and she had been forced to pull away so as to avoid the impact. As Yoko pulled her broom into a swerve, passing Hero she gave him a knowing look as if to suggest that she had told him so and he could only nod at her.

Hero mounted his broom as Harry flew close to him and handed off the snitch with a statement of "That was a close one'" before retaking his starting position at the opposite end of the pitch. It hadn't really been a close one as Harry had been faster and positioned himself so that Yoko would have to foul him in order to get the snitch before him.

On the second release Yoko decided to go for Harry rather than the snitch and to see whether he was able to handle a physical opponent who was playing the man rather than the snitch. She thought it was a good idea because Hester Steiggson had that aggressive kind of style and Harry would have to be able to handle his own against her.

Harry was more that up to the challenge as his working out in the summer had put more muscle onto his wiry frame and while surprised at Yoko's physical strength for such a slender built girl he was more than up to the physical aspect of her game.

He had made the second capture by barging Yoko towards one of the tree trunk like goalposts that had allowed him to make his first signature move 'The Ravens Twist' to change direction quickly off the post as Yoko had had to swerve to avoid the wooden post and make a hard turn and losing a lot speed in the process.

Harry received a round of applause from the Chasers and an impressed nod and grin from Hero who congratulated him on the capture as Harry handed over the snitch and told Harry that he'd want to see that move again after the try-out.

The third capture was made by Yoko after Giovanni acting as Chaser in the scenario deliberately moved to block Harry and Harry had been forced to dive away to avoid a collision and by the time he'd straightened out Yoko had captured the snitch.

Harry, annoyed with himself and the grinning Giovanni, promised himself that the next time Giovanni pulled something like that he'd mow him down, injury be damned. He assumed that Giovanni was going to try everything he could now that he was a reserve player to disrupt Harry's game and ensure that Yoko won so he could get his starting spot back.

The fourth capture, Harry and Yoko had been using the Chasers milling around the pitch to try and block each other and cause each other blind spots and it was real game of cat and mouse as they tried to manipulate the other's movements by using the Chasers.

Harry was having to be really careful because Giovanni was aiding Yoko in her attempts and Harry had had to do a slow and go multiple times to shake of Giovanni before Harry went zooming up into the sky to catch the snitch that he had seen above the goal post at the far end.

Yoko flew after Harry trying to get all the speed she could and cut down the angle as she bumped into Harry's side. They were accelerating hard across the pitch towards the far end in a shallow and angled dive. They were close to one another and Harry leant further forward along his broom willing it forward as the wind whipped across his face.

He reached out for the small gold fluttering ball but Yoko put her hand on Harry's leg to try and push him off course, which was technically a foul but there was no way Harry was going to ask for it and Wood had taught him never to trust the ref to give a foul.

Harry dropped his leg and shoulder and turned his broom and went for Yoko who had pulled level with him. He swung hard against Yoko and their sides connected with the impact and she pushed back against him, fighting to get the best line for the snitch.

Their bodies were pressed against each other's sides and Harry chance a glance across at Yoko who did the same and for a brief second their eyes connected before they returned to looking at the snitch while the wind whipped against them.

Harry pushed into Yoko more firmly and gave her a bump knocking her slightly off course and causing her to responded in kind. They were bumped against each other harder and harder until Harry gave her a more forceful shove and pushed her away with his forearm. Yoko swung back intent on colliding with Harry heavily to knock him off course.

What Yoko hadn't bargained for was Harry anticipating her intention because just as she was about to connect Harry leant hard to his right and did a half roll onto his back and rolled inverted along Yoko's back moving across her.

It was incredible broom control and agility of Harry to be able to move so smoothly and fly upside down back to back with Yoko. She thought she heard him chuckling to himself when it happened. Harry arched his back and quickly bumped Yoko's bum with his own, sending her downwards and off course. She impacted with the water hard and went into a dive as she released her broomstick.

She plummeted into the waves before she came up wiping the water from her eyes having not been prepared for the move. Harry, not breaking eye contact with the snitch, zoomed off after it for an easy and unobstructed surface.

"You alright Loko?" Hero shouted down to the mainly submerged witch whose head and shoulders were bobbing on the surface.

"I'm alright, did you see that? He knocked me into the water." Yoko said clearly scandalized.

"Well you did foul him first." Akiko shouted down the glee evident in her voice at seeing her friend on the end of a clever move for once instead of being the one inflicting it.

"I did not." Yoko replied a she pulled herself out of the water and remounted her broom dripping wet.

"You did Yoko we all saw you pushing his leg when he got a head of you. Don't complain about Karma." Gwen said laughing.

"You alright Yoko? You aren't hurt, are you? You hit the water pretty hard." Harry asked as he rejoined the group of Turtles all gathered around the dripping wet Yoko.

"I'm alright thanks Harry. It's more my pride wounded than anything else. Well played your reactions and sneakiness won that one." She said squeezing her ponytail of water.

"So, Harry's won the Seeker spot then?" Po stated joining the group.

"I think he's earnt it." Yoko said to the group.

"As do I." Hero added, "The spots yours Harry. Gio I'm sorry mate but Yoko is getting your spot."

Giovanni, obviously disappointed that he hadn't retained his place in the starting line-up, was gracious enough to laugh it off. "It's alright I just want the clan to have the strongest team possible and that's with these two in it. I did say that they should just take my spot but I'm glad we had the try-outs as it was worth it to see Loko go for a dip." He said grinning and getting a playful dig on the arm from Yoko.

"Right good practice everyone. I think first team that we should go and introduce our new starting Chaser and Seeker to Master Yoshi. Come on!" Hero said merrily as he set off towards the stand followed by the first team and the rest of the students who had tried out headed back to the locker room.

Master Yoshi congratulated Harry and Yoko on a well fought Seeker battle and commented that he thought that Turtle Clan had a real chance of doing something this year if they could integrate Harry and Yoko into the lineup quickly.

Master Yoshi let it slip that the first match of the season wouldn't be involving the Turtles as he wanted to give them time to practice together and get themselves ready for their first game. Master Yoshi was the person who set the Clan fixtures and did the draw for the pitch conditions so the Turtles thanked him for the heads up.

Master Yoshi then explained what drills he was going to work them on that week in their own private sessions with him and said that he would like them all to think and work on developing some plays specific to their skill sets and team members.

The team were all excited to get working on some new plays and were starting to talk excitedly when Master Yoshi turned to Harry and said "Mr. Potter I noticed that you have created your own signature move when you were playing Miss Hami then. I wonder whether you'd be prepared to give me another demonstration of the move and tell me the thought process behind it."

"Yeah I'd like to see that as well." Hero added eagerly, his excitement at seeing a new move palpable.

"Is this the thing you did when the snitch was near the goalpost? You were next to me one minute shunting us towards the goalpost and I had to swerve to avoid crashing and I was laughing to myself as I made the turn because I assumed you'd wiped out on the goal post. The next thing I see when I've rounded the post is you flying off with the snitch in your hand. How did you do that?" Yoko asked remembering the incident and certain that she was going to win.

"Sure, no problem I can show it to you all and it's a move I created along with a couple of others over the summer when I was at home bored. I wanted something to do so I got my broom out and went for a fly around my pitch and…." Harry started to explain before Louis cut him off.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on there a second. Your pitch?" Louis asked.

"Yes, my pitch at home." Harry replied confused about what was so difficult to comprehend.

"You've got your own Quidditch pitch at home?" Gwen asked trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"Erm, yeah my dad had it built apparently so his friends could play in the summers between school without being worried about being spotted flying by muggles. It was a perk of being an heir to House Potter." Harry replied earnestly.

"You're a lucky bastard. I'd kill for a Quidditch pitch at home." Tim said truly in awe of Harry.

"Well if you all ever come to England you are welcome to come by and we can play on it." Harry said, this caused all the Turtles to perk up at the idea of visiting England.

"Mr. Schmidt normally I'd take points off for that kind of language but I'll give you a warning on that one." Master Yoshi said to the blushing Belgian who had forgotten to watch his language in front of the Quidditch master. "So, what is this move you've created Mr. Potter? Does it have a name?"

"Yes, Master Yoshi, I call it 'The Raven's Twist' and it's one of four signature moves I've been working on. Like I was saying, I was having a fly around my pitch and was thinking about the last Quidditch world cup final that I went to when I saw Viktor Krum pull of a Wronski Feint on Aiden Murphy and Murphy got ploughed.

I thought that if I was coming to a school with a reputation for great Quidditch prowess that I should try and learn a couple of new moves just in case I managed to make it onto a team." Harry explained seeing that the Turtles team were all listening as attentively as Master Yoshi.

He smiled to himself seeing that they were all Quidditch nuts as he went on, "So I inherited a few family titles over the summer and decided that I'd create a few moves over the summer and I got the idea from this one from watching the muggle Olympic swimming."

"Muggle?" Master Yoshi asked.

"Sorry, it's what we call NOMA's in Britain." Harry explained as he went through the explanation of the move and the reasoning behind it as it was one of the quickest ways he thought of turning without losing too much speed or having to move away from the snitch too far.

"Well let's see it again Mr. Potter." Master Yoshi said to the agreement of the others as Harry nodded and ran down the steps of the stand with his broom in his hand and as he got towards the edge leapt off the edge and plummeted before rising back into their view on his broom.

Harry turned and pulled the broom round the goalposts at the far end and shot through the highest loop in a gradual dive towards the goalposts at the opposite end.

"Bloody hell he's fast." Akiko said as she watched Harry shoot across the pitch.

"He needs to be careful as he's going to crash at that speed." Yoko commented with worry bubbling in her stomach that he was going to really hurt himself.

"Akiko, you, and Tim be prepared to help me fish him out the wa…." Hero started saying as Harry approached the goalpost and suddenly flipped over on his broom his legs flailing out behind him as they went over his head. One wrapped around the broom and his body twisted as his other foot not on the broom connected with the post, and Harry bent his leg at the knee and pushed off the post, hard, and shot towards the other end of the pitch where he was mounted on his broom in the blink of an eye.

The Turtles all started cheering the move and went doubly loud as Harry performed the move at the other end without pause and shot off back into the direction of the stand where the clapping and cheering Turtles and the impressed looking Master Yoshi were waiting for him as he landed to a round of back slaps and gentle punches of encouragement to the arms.

"That was wicked Harry." Yoko said honestly, beaming at him. "I'm not surprised you managed to get the snitch so fast as you barely slowed down before changing direction so suddenly. Isn't your leg sore from the impact?"

"No, it's alright so long as I don't do it too much." Harry replied to Yoko as the excitement died down.

"A most impressive and creative maneuver Mr. Potter and if we were in lesson I'd give you clan points for it, although I would suggest keeping that move under wraps in class and keep it as a secret weapon so that the other Seekers don't know about it as it could give you and the Chasers and advantage being able to turn so quickly in a game scenario." Master Yoshi said thoughtfully.

"Well Hester Steiggson and the Dragons already know about it." Harry replied sheepishly to the Turtles as he saw Hero and Tim face palm themselves.

"I'm sorry guys but I hadn't made my clan selection yet and I was practicing on their pitch playing against Hester and I performed the move on her and then she tried it and failed pretty spectacularly." Harry said apologetically.

"So, Hester knows about it. Crap she and the Dragon's must be practicing it as well." Hero said glumly.

"Oh, I don't know Hester hurt herself a bit when she tried it so I doubt she'll be wanting to do so again in a hurry." Harry said before he could stop himself and then mentally kicked himself for letting that slip.

"So, Miss Steiggson has already tried the move and it resulted in her injuring herself?" Master Yoshi asked his eye brow arched.

"Yes, she ended up with a broken wrist but please don't say anything to her about it. I promised I wouldn't say anything to anyone as she was embarrassed about it and didn't want anyone to know." Harry pleaded with the Turtles.

He saw a few of them exchange looks and said again more firmly, "I mean it please guys. Yes, I'm part of Turtle clan now but don't forget that I'm also part of Dragon as well. I wouldn't want to deliberately hurt someone like that or break a promise that I made so please don't mention it to anyone. If you do then I guess I'll be going to stay with the Dragons because I had enough of people talking about me and spreading rumors behind my back at Hogwarts and I won't inflict that on anyone else."

"Whoa there's no need to do that Harry we won't say anything to her." Tim said quickly not wanting Harry to think that they'd do something so mean.

"We really won't mention it to anyone Harry. It's just a bit of a surprise to hear that Hester got hurt. I thought she was indestructible that girl." Po added honestly with a light shrug of her shoulders.

"Well she isn't indestructible. She's a human being made of blood and bone like the rest of us and like the rest of us she's got feelings as well." Harry informed the group and saw Akiko and Yoko exchange a strange look between them for the briefest of moments and Akiko looked a little panicky as her brown eyes turned from her best friends to meet with Harry's sparkling emerald eyes looking at her determinedly.

"It's alright Harry, we won't say anything to anyone and if we do talk about it then we'll only do so in the eleventh-year lounge so no young student can over here us. Although I want to hear in painstakingly accurate detail how our Head Girl ended up in the hospital wing." Akiko said unable to keep the grin of her face as the others promised not mention anything either.

"Right, well I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh, but I wouldn't want to upset anyone like that, you know." Harry said somberly.

Hero clamped his arm onto Harry's shoulder as he moved up towards him, "We get it mate, we really do. We won't say anything and you'll see firsthand that we Turtles look after each other and stick together. We won't do something to hurt one of our own, so don't worry." He said getting a nod of thanks from Harry in return.

"Well this is the sort of closeness that could make this team great. I think that Mr. Potter should maybe tell us a little more about the other moves that he's been working on and maybe demonstrate them for us and then the rest of us can help figure out when best to put them into a game scenario." Master Yoshi said to the agreement of the team.

"Although one thing I will say having taught Miss Steiggson since she was seven years old and seeing how good a player she is, and from having seen the move for myself I think that it will have to be classed as a move for the 'Dangerous Seeker move' list." Master Yoshi added to the agreement of the assembled Turtles.

"I will write up a proposal for you and submit a memory of the move to the international Quidditch Council so that it can be recognized as a formal move on the Dangerous Seeker Move listing in case one of the professionals at the summer World Cup creates something similar." He informed Harry, who looked gob smacked at the thought of one of his moves being officially recognized and sanctioned by the International Quidditch Council.

"Really?" Harry managed to get out eventually.

"Absolutely, it's a great move. Now let's see what other surprises you've got in store for your opponents." Master Yoshi replied moving to the benches and taking a seat and motioning for the others to do the same.

Harry spent the next half an hour explaining and demonstrating the moves that he had been working on and the Turtles and Master Yoshi made comments and suggestions about any improvements that could be made on them.

Harry had promised to work on them in his free time and see if they can't be made perfect and Master Yoshi had set them off onto the pitch after summoning his own broom and started working them through some formation drills.

As the sun was starting to dip in the sky, Master Yoshi called time and the thoroughly exhausted Turtles had bid him a good night and made their way to the locker room, where they had stored their gear and got changed and Hero told them to hit the showers.

Harry was dead on his feet and told the rest of the team he was going to have a shower in his trunk and then probably hit the sack. His body was aching all over after he had performed the moves he'd created over and over again and was really finding a consistent level of executing them.

After all the twisting and turning his back, lower back, and shoulders were killing him, and he was thinking that maybe a bath would be a better idea. He made his way to the top of the pagoda, flew into the bathroom, and dismounted before making his way into his trunk. He started stripping off his Quidditch robes as he walked, and used his teeth to pull of his Seeker gloves as he entered his trunk to find Hermione sat reading a letter on one of the couches in his sitting room.

She looked up as he entered and couldn't prevent the smile from spreading across her face. She could smell him as soon as he walked in and she didn't know why but the smell of a sweaty Harry after a hard Quidditch session coupled with the smell of broom stick polish and the leather from his pads just made Hermione's body react.

She loved seeing Harry coming in from Quidditch practice all hot and sweaty because he looked like a real manly man all rugged and hot. She found it so sexy when Harry looked like that and she had learned to restrain herself over the years from just ripping his clothes off when he looked like that.

"You look hot." Hermione said making it sound more of an innocent comment than she had intended.

"Quidditch practice. Master Yoshi was there and ran us all ragged. He made what he does in class look like child's play." Harry responded while resting his broom against the wall, putting his hands on his lower back, and leaning backwards trying to keep the stiffening muscles from hardening up on him.

"Did you make the team?" Hermione asked putting her scroll down and standing up seeing that Harry's back was causing him some aggravation.

"Yeah I did although Yoko really gave me a run for my money." Harry grinned at her.

"Congratulations! I knew you'd make the team since you're the best Seeker." Hermione said moving swiftly and wrapping Harry up in a tight hug hearing him wince a little as he wrapped his arms around her as well. She subtly and quietly breathed in deeply feeling his clammy skin against her and feeling her body start react.

"I wouldn't say I'm the best Seeker ever, but I appreciate the support and your faith in me." Harry said grinning to himself. It had been too long since he'd had Hermione in his arms and he, with reluctance, broke the hug.

"I stink." He said suddenly getting a whiff of himself.

"You smell alright to me." Hermione said as she felt Harry start to back up.

"I smell like a yak and my back is bloody killing me." Harry added thinking about how a bath would be great.

"Well how about if I give you a massage like you gave me after Quidditch practice the other week?" Hermione blurted out suggestively. Her hormones were going crazy as the manly natural scent coming from Harry was driving her crazy and really turning her on.

' _Shit what am I doing suggesting that? If I get him without a shirt on, I could completely lose control here.'_ Hermione thought to herself at seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Well I was just going to take a hot bath and maybe stretch." Harry answered lamely mentally face palming himself as he'd really enjoyed he intimacy of giving a massage to Hermione the last time.

"Well I could do your back while in the tub." Hermione suggested. _'Stop it. Stop it, just fucking stop it you stupid bint. God, you may as well just tell him that you want to take him to bed and shag his brains out.'_ She screamed at herself mentally.

"You want to…." Harry said hesitantly that he heard her properly, "give me a back rub…. While I'm in the bath…. Naked." The image of being naked in the bath with Hermione had him rock hard before the words had even left his mouth, although she hadn't actually said that she'd be in the bath with him but the vision of Hermione and himself being naked in the large bath in his trunk was too delightful a thought he didn't want to let go.

Mistaking his wide doe eyed look on Harry's face as panic or shock at her even suggesting such a thing Hermione started panicking that she'd just suggested something really stupid. What in the hell had possessed her to do something so stupid.

Scrambling to save herself from complete humiliation and save face, Hermione started tripping up over the words. "I didn't mean you would have to be naked you could wear your swimming trunks. I just meant that if, well, you were wanting the water to help then I could you know be kneeling outside.

' _I'm such an idiot.'_ she thought to herself.

"Are you sure you'd want to do that, I mean? I'd be pretty much naked." Harry said uncertainly.

"It's nothing I've not seen before Harry after all I've been in the bath in the Tigers bathroom with you and you've seen me in a bikini plenty of times." Hermione answered. Hopeful that he wasn't appearing to be freaking out at the suggestion as much as she thought he might be.

"Well, if you're sure." Harry said letting out a groan as he bent to pick up his Firebolt and had to keep his back straight as he stooped to do it. _'Bloody hell what have I done to my back?'_ he thought to himself.

"Right, that's it Harry I insist you go get changed and I'll start running you a bath." Hermione commanded while pointing to his bedroom feeling herself getting tingles all over and the butterflies activating in her stomach at the thought of seeing a nearly naked Harry again and a plan form in her head.

Harry, seeing Hermione's face, knew that resistance was futile so he nodded and made his way into his bedroom seeing and there was no post left for him there for a change and carried on through to his wardrobe.

He decided it was pointless putting his broom away as he'd be needing it the next day because Master Yoshi was insisting on training sessions every day that week in the evenings after class.

Harry pulled off his Quidditch boots and noted that his socks were so sweaty that the fabric was sunken and stuck between his toes. With a grimace at how sweaty and horrible he was, he pulled the socks off his feet feeling shooting pains going up and down his back as he heard the water running in his bathroom and Hermione humming to herself.

He pulled off his Quidditch gear and threw it all into the laundry basket and tried to stretch out his back but found that it was tightening up and going stiff. Pulling off his boxers he kicked them off and into the basket with the rest of his clothes. He painstakingly pulled his swimming trunks on and grabbed a towel from the linen cupboard in his wardrobe, and entered the bathroom to see Hermione sat on the side of the bath that was sunken into the floor stirring the bubbly water with her arm.

The bubbles on the bath were thick and sat onto of the water that had steam rising gently from it. Hermione heard Harry come into the bathroom and as casually as her thumping heart would allow her looked up seeing the impressive and almost sculpted figure of Harry.

' _Mmmmmm mmmmmm de-lic-ious'_ Hermione thought to herself as she took in his slightly tanned and muscly calves with a thin almost dusting of hair on them. His thighs disappeared into a tight pair of navy blue swimming shorts and then Hermione had to stop the drool from coming out as she took in Harry's toned stomach, chest, and shoulders.

He was still quite wiry in his frame, but she suspected that he was going to bulk up a little bit as the year went on if he continued his workouts and if he started following whatever Hero Takahiro did. Her eyes met Harry's as he was stood there with a strange almost knowing smile on his face and she panicked when their eyes eventually connected. Hermione saw that he'd blatantly been watching her check him out.

Clearing her throat and pushing a non-existent tendril of loose hair back behind her ear Hermione told Harry that he should get in the bath. She nearly let out a gasp as Harry started undoing his swimming trunk drawstrings before he pulled them tighter and retied them again as he moved towards her.

Feeling herself get a little flush, Hermione looked away from Harry and it was then that she caught sight of something in the reflection of the mirror.

"Harry what's that?" she said abruptly pointing into the mirror above the sinks on the other side of the bathroom.

"Urrrmmmm it's a mirror." Harry said cautiously as he was pointing out the obvious.

"No not the mirror. I'm talking about your back." Hermione added, worry bubbling up violently inside her as it looked like two black burn marks on Harry's back and she was happy to see that he had decided to allow her to see his back without his self-imposed glamour charm over it.

"What? Oh, my back yes well that's something that I was sorting out this weekend as part of T or D. I didn't expect to be showing it to you so soon but you may as well have a look." Harry said.

"I don't understand. What does T or D have to do with the scars on your back. It looks different to when I saw it in the medical tent." Hermione said cautiously fearing Harry would close up on her again and they'd have an argument about her pressing him to talk about something he found horrible to talk about.

Hell, she didn't want to talk about it because the thought of the Dursley's hurting Harry made her sick to the pit of stomach and made her heart break. She wouldn't be responsible for what she would do to them if she ever saw them again and she hoped for their sake that they never did.

To Hermione's surprise Harry broke out into a big grin and held his hand out for her to take, which curiously she did as he helped her stand and held her hands as he looked into her eyes and Hermione felt her breath catch as she saw him trying to organize his thoughts and process what he wanted to say and how he was going to say it.

Harry had his lips pressed together. "Hermione, you know you're my best friend and I'm sorry that I never told you exactly what happened at the Dursley's. The truth of it is that I was embarrassed and ashamed, and I didn't want to talk about what happened their every summer because I was afraid." Harry said with a sigh as he felt funny finally letting his defenses down.

"Afraid of what?" Hermione asked softly not wanting to appear too eager and have him close up again.

"I was afraid that you'd look at me differently and Ron and well everyone really. I didn't want yet another thing for people to be able to talk about me about. 'Poor little Harry Potter, dresses like a tramp and beaten like he's nothing.' You know what Hogwarts was like for rumors and the shit that people said about me while I was there.

Can you imagine what it would have been like if Malfoy had known that I was subjected to at the Dursley's house?" Harry asked sadly thinking about how Malfoy would have used it as yet another barb to jab in twist to Harry.

"Harry I would never have looked at you differently." Hermione said as a half-truth.

"You would have. Not intentionally so or horribly but you would have felt pity for me and treated me like some sort of abused animal. I would have turned into the focus of a campaign for people's help and all I ever wanted was to be treated like a normal person like you and Ron did that first year. I know it's probably difficult for you to understand but I just wanted, and still want, to be treated like everyone else.

I'm not arsed for being the famous Harry Potter. It's part of the reason I love you so much that you've never treated me as such, even when you found out who I was. You just told me things that were written about me that were complete fabrications, but could you imagine if the truth had gotten out?

Plus, you know what Ron's like, do you honestly believe that he wouldn't have told Mrs. Weasley about it? Then I'd have been the focus of a pity party for the rest of my life when the magical world found out." Harry said holding and studying Hermione's hands in his.

"Harry, I know I don't understand anything like the same extent of the abuse you had to endure but I want you to realize that I do understand maybe a bit more than you realize." Hermione said as she took a deep breath and allowed the glamour charm covering the 'mudblood' scar to fade and the ugly and angry red scar to appear on her arm.

Harry looked up at seeing Hermione's own scar from the torture she had received at the hands of evil twisted maniac. He looked into Hermione's soft brown eyes looking back at him, and he saw the vulnerability there in them as he saw a single tear appear on Hermione's cheek and reached out and rubbed the tear away gently with his thumb.

"I know you have more of an idea Hermione, but I don't want to keep reliving my past. I don't want to expose you to what actually happened to me in detail because I can see how much it's upsetting you just talking about it now. I just want you to understand that I didn't not speak to you about it because I don't trust you because that couldn't be further from the truth.

I trust you more than anyone else in the world Hermione. I just want to put my past behind me and that's what I need to show you now. Please just don't freak out on me until I've explained, alright?" Harry asked. A realization hitting him and a letter he needed to write formed in his head as Hermione nodded.

"Right, well I'll explain what I can about this but I think the T or D magic might stop me explaining it all properly." Harry said taking a breath and turning around for Hermione. He was so used to holding a glamour on his back for so long it took everything he had to turn and expose his bare skin to Hermione.

All these years his magic had been helping him conceal his dark secret from the world and even working for him when he was unconscious so as to not alert Madam Pomfrey to the abuse he had suffered at the hands of the Dursley's. To be able to stand there in front of the person he loved and allow that barrier and his magic to reveal what was there was exhilarating in a way.

Harry heard a gasp from Hermione and prepared himself for the tirade of questions and lambasting that Hermione was surely going to unleash on his ears at any moment.

"Harry is that Sirius?" Hermione asked the shock evident in her voice.

"Yes, and the Moon is Remus." Harry answered, his eyes watering a little as he thought about his godfather and his adopted uncle.

Hermione continued to watch the dog barking at the moon when suddenly an owl came from the moon and Hermione recognized the owl instantly as whoever had done the tattoo was an incredible talented artist.

"Hedwig" Hermione said her breath almost above a whisper as she saw Harry's beautiful former owl and protector playing with the animagus form of Sirius on Harry's back as Hedwig turned and flew towards her off out of sight on his back as a sword dropped, plummeting into the scene and Hermione looked at the ornately decorated sword marveling at the life like detailing of the sword.

Harry started explaining to Hermione the meaning of the sword representing the House of Black and how Harry had decided as the new head of house to change the family motto from 'Always Pure' to 'Always Pure of Heart' and Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling as that summed Harry up and she knew that Sirius would be laughing up in heaven at Harry's cleverness at that little tidbit.

Harry went on to explain the meaning of the sword and had initially thought that the lion on the guard of the sword was to represent Gryffindor but when Harry told her that the lion was the Evans' family crest in the muggle world. Hermione understood that the tattoo was a tribute to all those Harry had loved and lost as well as the new families that he now represented as their head of house.

As the Eagle took off again Hermione could feel the tears that were slowly and lazily running down her cheeks at the beautiful images stopped moving. Hermione felt incredibly moved that Harry had gone to the lengths of getting a tattoo as a dedication to his family. That's what everything on that tattoo represented to him. Family. No, it represented his family... How could she say anything negative about that?

That was the one thing Hermione knew Harry yearned for and desired more than anything in the world. She knew he wasn't bothered for his fame and she knew that he would give up everything he owned if it meant having his parents, Sirius, or Remus back in his life even if just for an hour.

Hermione had never really liked tattoos as she always thought that they looked a bit cheap looking but this magical one Harry had was like a piece of art, and Hermione had always loved art as it was so creative and imaginative. That was the reason she liked it so much because her logical brain was always seeking order and precision or accuracy if you will.

Art was an escape for Hermione, and she didn't get the chance to paint or draw as much as she liked when she was growing up because her brain had yearned for knowledge and facts in her attempts to make herself the best and most intelligent that she could be.

Hermione loved learning new things and books were an easy on hand source of learning new things. Hermione had found that since entering the magical world, and especially with associating with Harry and Ron, that actually seeing these things happen was even more interesting than reading about them. She still loved to read though and in the magical world reading about something and then actually seeing it happen was what made her quest for knowledge even more irrepressible.

"I think it's beautiful Harry. What it represents and the meaning behind it…. I just think it's…. right somehow." Hermione concluded. Her fingertips ran over the moving lines of his tattoo as she ran her fingers on the dog form of Sirius to see if the skin was raised underneath and ran her fingers along the dogs back to find that the dog actually stopped moving and stood still so that Hermione's finger could stroke it.

Hermione snatched her hand away as the dog form of Sirius with its' tail wagging turned and barked playfully before beginning to run after the swooping owl of Hedwig again.

"Holy shit!" Hermione said in reaction.

"What?" Harry asked slightly panicked.

"I just ran my finger along the back of the dog and it…. it reacted to my touch." Hermione said as she started touching different parts of the tattoo and found that the moon started spinning revealing a big smiling face as it rotated back to normal again.

When she touched, Hedwig landed and allowed herself to be stroked like Hermione had seen Harry and herself had done many times. The sword sort of shifted a little bit. The Potter cinquefoils span as if they were a cowboy's spurs, the lion on the pommel playfully pawed at Hermione's finger and raised its chin to be tickled, which in turned caused Harry to laugh as it tickled him.

The Peverell deathly hallows symbol disappeared like it had had an invisibility cloak thrown over it and the Ravenclaw eagle flapped its wings regally.

"Hermione as much as I'm glad that you aren't telling me off for getting a tattoo and appear to be enjoying experimenting with it, I'm starting to smell myself and I really need to take advantage of that bath while the water is still hot." Harry interrupted, looking at her over his shoulder seeing her studying his back intently with the same look on her face that she adopted when she was in a particularly interesting chapter in a book.

"Right, yes, sorry." Hermione said as she pulled her hand reluctantly away from Harry's back. He made his way to the water and took the two steps down into his bath and slid beneath the water letting out a satisfied sigh as the hot water enveloped him.

"I thought you'd go mental when you saw it." Harry said gingerly.

"I don't normally really like muggle tattoos but I thought Goro's was certainly interesting and I think… I think yours is actually really good. It's like a piece of art and even without understanding the meaning behind it, I think I'd have liked it. Knowing that it's a tribute to the people you love and miss just makes it even more special and unique." Hermione said as she watched Harry in the water as he allowed the heat to soak into his muscles and Hermione moved over to his sink and started looking for different soaps for him to use.

She selected a couple of things and moved her way back to the bath to see Harry floating on his back in the seven by six-foot pool with his arms and legs spread in a star shape with his eyes closed.

Hermione was still wearing her school uniform and put the bottles down on the edge of the bath and started rolling her knee-high socks down her legs. She was looking at Harry and her eyes kept getting drawn to his stomach and groin.

Sensing her movement Harry turned to see Hermione sat on the floor of the bathroom next to the bath ledge that prevented the water overflowing onto the floor. His eyes were drawn to Hermione's slender and tanned legs as he watched her slowly rolling her knee-high socks down her legs.

He found the sight incredibly inviting and not for the first time admired how great Hermione's legs were and like a fine wine Hermione physically just seemed to improve with age. "Something caught your eye Lord Potter?" Hermione asked with a teasing smile on her face as she caught him looking at her legs.

Rather than seeming angry she looked amused as Harry dropped his hips feeling the pull of the muscles in his back and sucked in a breath at the sudden movement. "You really seem to have hurt your back Harry if just moving like that hurts." Hermione commented with a concerned tone as she couldn't remember a time that Harry was ever in pain after a simple Quidditch practice.

"I know but Master Yoshi makes Oliver Wood look like he doesn't even like Quidditch. His enthusiasm for training and the Turtles and Master Yoshi kept asking me to perform some new moves I've designed until I had them down." Harry said rubbing his back beneath the water.

"I guess I'm out of practice because I've not really flown that much over the summer or last year and my bodies not used to it anymore." He said as Hermione shifted her position and put her legs dangling into the bath letting out an 'mmmm' of approval at the temperature.

The bath had been inscribed with runes so that it kept the water temperature at the desired heat. "Here, why don't you have a wash and I'll see about giving you a back rub." Hermione said teasingly and giving him a playful wink as she tossed him a bottle body wash, which he caught with ease.

"You could always join me in here if you want you know, easier access." Harry said jokingly enjoying the flirty and playful banter they had had over the summer resuming. It felt great and familiar to him.

"Well there is room enough in there for two of us." Hermione fired back with a tittering laugh as not to be outdone. ' _What would he do if I actually called his bluff and got in the bath with him?'_ she thought to herself as the butterflies activated in her stomach at the naughty thoughts of her and Harry in a bath started flowing to the forefront of her mind's eye.

"Certainly is, but the offer is there if you want it." Harry said joking not backing down and laughing internally to himself as he stood half out of the bath so his torso was exposed and started soaping himself and washing the grime from himself.

He dunked himself down again washing the soap off and submerged himself under the water to find that Hermione and the bottles of shampoo and soap were no longer there. ' _I guess I must have freaked her out by suggesting to get in the bath with me. I guess that's another point to me.'_ Harry said smirking to himself remembering how he and Hermione at the start of the year seemed to had entered into an innuendo game to see who could stun the other the most into backing out of the challenge.

Harry submerged himself again into the bath and rubbed at his hair and as he came up the surface a few moments later he gulped in a breath and pushed his wet hair out of his face and backwards dragging his fingers firmly across his scalp pushing the water from it as best he could.

He was half stood treading water in his bath and was thinking that maybe he'd just taken the game with Hermione too far as he moved back towards the steps leading to his bath when he felt something hard gently bump along his sides.

Not knowing what they were, panic started raining in his when two dainty little feet with light pink nail varnish on them appeared briefly out of the water before the feet crossed over and Harry felt a pair of legs wrap around his stomach and start pulling him backwards until he felt the softness of a warm body and a material covered pair of breasts against his back.

"Hermione?" Harry asked uncertainly as he tried to look over his shoulder as he felt her hands on his shoulders and he couldn't see her at the angle he was at but saw her blouse, tie and skirt pooled on the floor besides the shampoo bottles.

"Surprise." Hermione said as she rested her feet against the top and the insides of Harry's thighs as she felt his bum shift onto the ledge she was resting on with him between her legs. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was amazed at her own boldness and the intimate nature of the way they were sat.

Since arriving at Mahoutokoro and seeing that almost every girl there apart from the Tigers seemed to want a piece of Harry she had decided that she needed to remind Harry that she was still there and try to make him start thinking of her in a different light than just his bookish friend.

It was the one thing she missed about Hogwarts in that most of the girls left Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone because they knew that the three of them were close friends and most girls was under the impression for the whole time that Harry and Hermione had a thing for each other and had for the most part stayed away.

Granted they had been right in assuming Hermione had a thing for Harry but the girls here, all of whom were annoyingly pretty or had great figures had absolutely no problem trying to cozy up to Harry, and Hermione knew she had to run a different kind of interference. She wanted Harry focused on her and only her.

The logical part of her brain was screaming at her that she was with Ron and that she shouldn't be making moves on Harry while she was still in a relationship. Given what had happened between them already this year and that things she had done, Hermione was coming around to the line of thinking that she was always putting everyone else before herself, so why shouldn't she be selfish for once.

Hermione and the girls in Tiger clan, the other night when the draw for the second round of Truth or Dare, had a long talk with the girls in Tiger clan. It appeared that Fu and Mio's line of thinking was in fact the same and they proposed to the rest of the girls in the clan that they use their rounds against Harry to get truthful answers out of Harry and his feelings towards Hermione.

Fu proposed that they make the dares so outrageous and horrible that Harry would have no choice but to accept to answer the truth question instead. She reasoned that if they could corroborate with Hermione and find out what she would like to know from Harry. Mio then suggested that they think of the dares together with Hermione's help as she knew what he would and wouldn't do for a dare as she knew him so well.

Li and Ling had agreed straight away that they thought it was a good idea and with a little more trepidation Hilde had agreed to it as well, questioning whether Harry would cotton on pretty quickly if they were all asking him questions about Hermione on every round.

It had been a valid point but Mio had insisted if they really planned it out then they would be able do it in such a way that Harry wouldn't cotton on very quickly. They had then spent the evening grilling Hermione about the sort of dares that she didn't think Harry would do and Hermione had initially been confident with her answers about Harry's limits dare wise.

Now though having seen him get a tattoo, and not just any tattoo but a large back tattoo, she wasn't so confident in Harry's limits when it comes to dares. She could only imagine what the other dare must have been for Harry to choose get the tattoo instead of doing it or more importantly jut handing over a coin.

"Yeah, you could say I'm surprised." Harry replied honestly, "Are you ummmm you know…" Harry asked slightly shaky as his body was reacting in the usual way a hormonal teenager's body would at being pressed up into a girl in the bath.

"Am I what?" Hermione whispered as saucily and teasingly as she could in his ear. Marveling at being sat this way with Harry. She felt like she'd slipped into one of her naughty dreams that she had about him.

"Are you…. You know…. Naked?" Harry asked trying to keep the eagerness and the hopefulness out of his voice.

He got a lighthearted and tittering laugh from Hermione. "No, I'm just in my underwear. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to be in the bath naked with you, would it now? I might scare you. I reasoned you've seen me in my bikini so seeing me in my bra and thong isn't really any different." Hermione whispered into his ear and almost purred in delight as she felt the hard muscles in Harry's back tighten under her touch.

"Anyway, about this back rub I promised. Let's see if we can't loosen you up a little, shall we?" Hermione asked in a matronly tone as she crossed her ankles so that Harry was contained and wouldn't be able to drift off as she rubbed his back.

Harry felt Hermione's legs wrap around him more tightly and there was no way she wouldn't be able to notice his hardness against her calf. He felt his cheeks burning but she didn't make any comment and instead he felt her pushing his shoulders forward so that he was leaning over and then he started to feel Hermione's hands rubbing against the sore muscles of his back.

It felt great to have the muscles manipulated and worked over and Harry couldn't prevent the satisfied moan from coming out of his mouth as Hermione's hands started to work a magic of her own on his muscles.

He had to admit that feeling Hermione touching him in such a way and while a really alien concept to them both felt familiar somehow. Almost as if she'd done it before, even though he knew for a fact that she hadn't. Hermione told him to relax as she worked away at his lower back commenting on how everything felt knotted and tight.

Harry asked her when she had become so good with her hands and Hermione had explained that one summer she worked at a relative's who owned her own sports physiotherapy practice and she had shown her how to do a massage properly to some of the athletes that came in with injuries.

Harry had cracked a joke about how it sounded like Hermione was just happy to get her hands on some male athlete's bodies. Hermione had stunned Harry by retorting that she never said that it was a man who she had practiced on. Harry felt himself shiver at the thought of Hermione running her hands all over another woman and felt himself harden even more at the thought and was mortified when his cock twitched and pressed against Hermione's leg.

Hermione had felt Harry's penis pressing against her leg when she had been talking about giving another girl a massage and she definitely felt it flex. She stored that little bit of information as Harry obviously liked the thought of two girls together.

Hermione chuckled mentally to herself that he was a typical guy in that regard, but she also felt foolish for it surprising her as she never thought of Harry as a typical guy because he was special. She knew from talking with the Runes girls that he was normal in regards to if a girl throws herself at you then you are more than likely not going to be able to bat away their advances.

Hermione had been a little alarmed that Daphne, Susan, Pansy, and Tracey had managed to work their way into such physical contact with Harry so quickly. They were all stunning and she could understand why Harry would want to do things physically with them.

She had spent a lot of time thinking about it over the last month as to why the four of them getting physical with Harry hadn't caused the same reaction in her that seeing someone like Hester Steiggson coming onto Harry did. She could only assume that it was she knew the Runes Girls and Pansy, and she trusted them more because they also knew Harry more and she had seen first-hand how much they cared about him.

As Hermione sat there rubbing Harry's lower back, she saw his head droop a few times as he relaxed and he made cute little mmm-ing noises that boosted Hermione's confidence that she was doing a good job and helping him to relax.

As she worked her way up his body, feeling incredibly relaxed in the bath with Harry as they both sat there in the warm water she worked her way up his back. The higher she worked the more Harry seemed to be lying back on her and before she knew it Harry was practically laying on her as she rubbed his shoulders and side of his neck.

Hermione found the contact with Harry incredibly erotic just like the time she had been at his hands' mercy when he had given her the massage after their first Quidditch lesson. Hermione loved having her hands-on Harry's naked skin although she had to be honest that she found his hands on her more of a thrill.

Lying there together almost naked had Hermione completely soaked and without realizing it she had herself lent forward so that her breasts crushed against Harry's back and her hands had trailed along Harry's shoulders and were rubbing gently against his arms.

Hermione had used an infusion of valerian root, passion flower, and poppy oil into the bath and she started recognizing the sleepy and relaxing sensations that the three oils individually represented and thought she had been maybe a bit overzealous with them as she was starting to get sleepy herself.

Hermione leant back against the wall, her arms gently wrapped around Harry's neck from behind and she rested her head against the wall of the bath and closed her eyes. She maneuvered Harry gently so that his head was resting between her breasts and she started running her hands through Harry's hair.

She could feel the steady breathing of Harry as he too relaxed and she thought that he had fallen asleep due to the pattern of his breathing. Hermione started idly rubbing his head giving him a head massage before working her way down to his face and neck.

Before long Hermione was almost nodding off and was fighting to stay away as her hands lazily fondled and rubbed Harry's chest and stomach. She omitted a soft satisfied sigh as she thought about how lovely it was to lie with Harry like that, both completely relaxed. She knew Ron would go bat shit crazy if he knew that she was in a bath with Harry, but she found at that moment that she really didn't care what Ron would think.

It was an alien concept to her, not worrying about what anyone else thought, and Hermione had promised herself when Harry had decided to come with her to Japan that from that point on she would make herself happy first and then everyone else as that is what everyone else seemed to do. That was everyone except the man who was currently leant against her asleep.

He was the only person she knew who never acted for his own benefit and she had been surprised at the subtle changes in him as he tried to make himself happy. She could see he, like herself, was constantly fighting against his natural instinct to try and make everyone else happy first. Harry enjoyed giving to others and was happy to swim in the happiness he caused others but Hermione had told the Runes girls over the years that Harry really should be more selfish and do the things he wanted to do.

Hermine felt her finger tips below Harry's belly button teasing the waist band of his swimming shorts and she was internally fighting about whether she should trail her hand lower. She was more than confident that Harry was out for the count as he looked more exhausted than she had ever seen him coming in from Quidditch. Did she feel bold enough to make that leap as if he wasn't asleep… well that could be more than a little awkward explaining what she was doing?

Feeling excited and more than a little emboldened by the danger of Harry waking up and finding her playing with him, she started testing the waters. Hermione continued her play until her fingers were running on the outside of his shorts just under the waistband. Hermione found that she was holding her breath listening the slow steady breathing in Harry and taking all the time she needed as she worked towards her goal.

She was fighting down the impatient part of her brain, which she felt was being guided by her magic to stop pussy footing around and just grab hold of her objective. The more muggle and restrained side of her was telling her that caution was key and preparation vital. Hermione gently sucked in a breath as she felt the very tip of her middle finger hit something hard.

Hermione, moving with infinite slowness, raised her head to see that she had reached the promise land and her middle was now pressed against the tip of Harry's cock. She started drawing slow and lazy circles around the head of Harry's cock and almost squealed in delight when she felt Harry's breath catch a little in his throat and then he swallowed.

She froze in her ministrations and saw a cute little pout flicker momentarily onto Harry's face at her stopping. She started again this time running her forefinger and middle around his solid member and the pout disappeared. Hermione felt a tingling in her privates at seeing that a sleeping Harry was enjoying her ministrations.

Growing more confident Hermione was just reaching forward to take hold of Harry properly in her hand when she heard vehement voice and what sounded like obstreperous behavior coming from Harry's sitting room as she quickly moved her hand from its original path and rested it on Harry's stomach.

She distinctly heard a male voice say "Check his bedroom and see if he's in there." followed by some very feminine giggles.

"Oy, you lot give the bloke some privacy." She heard another male voice say that she thought must have been Hero Takahiro given the depth of it. "Harry" he called out as Hermione heard the voice moving into Harry's bedroom.

"I'm in the bath." Harry suddenly called out seeming to Hermione's eyes to have woken up and got alert pretty quickly for someone who had been in a deep sleep a few seconds earlier. _'Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shhhhiiiiitttttt. Please don't tell me he was awake while I was touching him.'_ Hermione thought to herself panicking and considered acting like she'd been asleep and hadn't been conscious of what she had done as the safest option.

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt Harry's hands move onto her calves and slowly run down her legs to her ankles where he tried to gently pry them apart and she had to fight not to let him know how nice that felt. Hermione, feigning sleep, mumbled and pouted as she heard Harry let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Get out the bath Harry it's time for your initiation night into the Turtle Quidditch team and we've come to take you to the common room as the whole clan wants to celebrate with you. You've got five minutes and then were coming in there and dragging you out of there whatever state of dress you're in." Yoko called through the bathroom door and Harry and Hermione heard a fit of laughing and giggles through the other side of the door.

"Hermione!" Harry said softly while trying to turn to look over his shoulder but didn't get a response. Harry tried to unlock Hermione's ankles again so he could release himself from her clutches but she either wasn't letting go or was asleep and didn't realize he needed to get out.

Harry tried tickling behind her knees and on her feet to see if he could tickle her awake but nothing seemed to be happening as he started picking her legs up so they were higher on his chest as he leant back try and slip out beneath them into the bath but her legs just tightened around him.

Harry was internally cursing Mahoutokoro and Hogwarts for being so hilly as it had toned Hermione' legs into a thing of wonder. Unfortunately stomping around the castle and grounds of both school had really added some strength to her legs and, without hurting her, Harry couldn't get out.

Hermione lay there trying to keep herself from laughing when Harry mercilessly tickled the backs of her knees and feet and had had to bite her lip to stop from laughing. She was currently enjoying Harry's attempt to escape her clutches and having him trying to excavate himself from her but she wasn't done with Harry yet. She could see he was running out of ideas and Hermione was thrilled when Harry's next attempt was to twist himself around so that he was facing her.

As Harry twisted Hermione had to bite off the moan that escaped her as Harry's hard member brushed against her bum cheek before nestling itself between the ledge and her pantie covered rosebud. This was the second time that Harry's cock had unintentionally touched her there and on both occasions, it had set off a chain reaction in Hermione and sent a naughty thrill through her.

She'd never touched herself there before but she was thinking that maybe that was something that she'd have to explore. She felt Harry put his hands on the ledge either side of them, to try and stop himself from moving as his legs were now dangling behind him. She loosened the tightness of her legs a little and she heard Harry let out a sigh of relief as he seemed to think that her legs had come undone and he was free.

Harry had been forced to choke down a groan as he felt the head of his cock press against Hermione's bum and the ledge on which they had been sat. He put his hands on the ledge to try and steady himself since he couldn't get any momentum from his legs with them trailing out in the water behind him.

He felt the tension in Hermione's legs ease a little and he manage to slide the tip of his member away from her as he appeared to be free. As he felt his shorts restrained cock leave the crevice of Hermione's pantie clad posterior he let out a sigh as he started drifting back away from her a couple of inches and the buoyancy of the water caused him to rise.

Due to their closeness, Hermione felt the pressure of Harry's body start to rise from hers as Harry's member slipped from her bum crack as she loosened her legs from him as the water caused him to rise and her body gave a delightful shudder as she felt the tip of Harry's cock brushed against her anus and rubbed against her perineum before pressing against her sex.

Hermione couldn't resist and tightened her legs pulling Harry to her as she felt him slide against her and a moan escape her throat. The shock of how good it felt caused Hermione ankles to come undone and she heard Harry whispering her name with a slightly husky tone to his voice. ' _Oh, please don't do anything stupid or polite Harry. Just take advantage of the sleeping girl your pressed against, please!'_ Hermione screamed to herself her heart pounding and her pussy throbbing with want.

Harry felt himself pressing against Hermione when suddenly her legs tightened about his waist and pulled him against her. He felt himself press against Hermione's folds and his body and magic reacted like a champagne cork being taken out of a bottle as the pressure built up behind it before the cork pops off.

His magic was making him feel dizzy with his burning desire to thrust himself against Hermione at that point was all consuming and he was almost shaking with the effort of having to restrain himself. He nearly came undone when the sexist and most erotic little moan escaped the sleeping Hermione's throat and her face looked a mixture of pleasure and pained at the contact.

' _Holy shit how fucking sexy is she.'_ He thought to himself as he looked at her and was torn between seeing if he could get a reaction by thrusting himself again and backing off. 'W _hat am I thinking? If she wakes up to find me rutting against her like this she'll be absolutely disgusted with me for taking advantage of her while she's asleep. SHIT!'_ Harry screamed at himself in his mind.

He was there pressed against her, wanting her, needing her, and every sense in his being was telling him to forget about everything other than what he wanted to do to her. Forget about Ron, forget about everyone else, and just go for it.

"Hermione" he said quietly trying to keep the nervous quivering out of his voice. He felt his arms shaking with trying to hold himself away from her as he realized suddenly that the tightness of Hermione's legs had severely slackened.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't take advantage of her like this. He wouldn't take advantage of her. She meant everything to him, and if he was wrong about what he thought she felt for him as well, then he could potentially ruin the best thing in his life and he wasn't prepared to gamble with that until he knew with absolute certainty that she felt the same way for him as he did for her.

He kicked his feet downwards so that his body was vertical in the water and his feet touched the bottom. Hermione looked so fucking sexy with her legs wrapped around him as he stood in-between them. His hands found their way to the insides of her thighs where they rested. Harry pictured himself and Hermione naked in that position, her awake and looking him in the eye as he thrust himself into her.

He almost growled at the frustration of it all as he might never be in this position again. Her red bra covered breasts where visible just below the water and her angelic face had a few wet tendrils of hair on it and she had an almost contented expression on her face. "Hermione." He whispered again as he slowly and tenderly ran his fingertips back across her thighs towards her knees where his thumbs hooked behind them as he trailed his fingers over her little kneecaps and a little chuckle escaped Hermione's mouth in her sleep and a cheeky little smile spread across her face.

He was loving discovering how feminine Hermione could be as for many years she'd always projected this almost tom boyish personality and Harry assumed that had come from hanging around with two boys all the time. Obviously, he had seen Hermione develop into a stunningly beautiful woman both on the outside as well as the inside.

He couldn't believe how much he loved her and even though he really cared about the other girls who were taking up a bigger and bigger part of his life with each passing day, he couldn't help his heart belonging to the vision of perfection in front of him.

The door was knocked rather more energetically this time and it made both Harry and Hermione jump as Hermione unable to keep up the façade any longer opened her eyes and her legs completely at the same time as Harry drifted out of range. She rubbed her eyes as if she had been asleep and pretended that she hadn't had Harry so closely to her. She observed him through hooded lids seeing the panicked look on his face.

' _He actually thought I was asleep and didn't want to take advantage of me. Damn!'_ Hermione thought to herself with a mixture of disappointment and also admiration at Harry's noble side of not wanting to take advantage of her while she slept. ' _If only he knew.'_ She thought to herself as the other side of her mind told her that he would know if she just told him. The logical part of her brain had then shouted up saying she already had a boyfriend and all she was doing with Harry was prick teasing him.

Hermione had first used that term from Daphne to explain Tracey's flirtatious behavior towards a Hufflepuff prefect a year above when they entered their sixth year in Hogwarts. No, she wasn't prick teasing Harry she argued with herself. She was trying to encourage him to act on what she believed and hoped he felt for her.

"Mmmmm Harry what's going on?" Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"Hermione love, the Turtles are in my bedroom and sitting room wanting to initiate me into the Quidditch team or something." Harry answered trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice that they wanted to steal him away from Hermione. He also hoped that the relief of not to fight through the moral dilemma of sexually molesting his sleeping best friend and best mate's girlfriend was over.

He thanked Merlin that Hermione hadn't noticed how they had been positioned when she had woken.

"An initiation, what are they planning?" Hermione asked, suddenly acting more alert.

"I don't know I only found out about it a second ago when they banged on the door." Harry answered dejectedly. He had been hoping to just have a bath and go to bed but the night had taken a good, although frustrating, turn.

"Well I guess I better let you get to it then. I know that they will want to enjoy their night with you and we've got our film night tomorrow." Hermione said before asking, "How's your back feeling?"

"Oh, yeah err great. You've clearly got magic hands." Harry said twisting and finding that the muscles had eased considerable and it didn't hurt to move as he made a few experimental twists and found he was feeling much better.

"Brilliant, well I guess I best let you get back to your night with your clan. Mio said that she wanted to work on a little project she's got going on anyway, so I guess I should go." Hermione said hesitantly as she stood close to Harry and grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him to her.

Her breasts crushed against his chest and he pressed against her waist as his hands automatically went around her and coming to rest on her middle and lower back. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Congratulations on making the team." Before breaking the contact and giving him a sultry smile. She turned and forced down her embarrassment made her way up the three steps leading out of Harry's bath.

Steeling herself and balling up her courage and potential embarrassment she bent over giving Harry a flash of her wet thong cladded behind as she bent at the waist and picked up the towel he had dropped on the floor. She tried to hide her smile as she stood as she thought her she heard an audible sigh and gulp from Harry as she turned to look over her shoulder and in the most teasing way possible asked "See something you like Lord Potter?"

Harry had watched Hermione move from him and had watched her emerge from the water her dark red bra coming into view against her tanned skin as Harry's eyes feasted on her thin waist as it continued to rise out of the water.

Harry couldn't help but lick his lips as Hermione's smooth and shapely buttocks emerged from the water with the thin strip of red material slipping between the two perfect tanned globes of her buttocks. Harry was ensnared instantly and couldn't take his eyes off Hermione's body and felt himself gulp as Hermione bent at the waist to pick up the towel he'd dropped on the floor keeping her legs straight in the process.

It was one of the most amazing sights Harry's eyes had ever witnessed. He couldn't prevent his eyes from following the thin strip of material that went between Hermione's bum cheeks and in between her legs and Harry felt himself harden almost painfully at the sexy display. 'F _uck me. She's teasing me. Isn't she?'_ Harry thought to himself as Hermione with a naughty smirk on her face asked if he saw something he liked.

Harry was initially taken a back before his brain screamed at him to just tell her the truth. "I see an awful lot I like actually." He answered seeing Hermione's eyes sparkle mischievously as there was another knock from Omori this time telling Harry he had till the count of ten to get out of the bath or they were charging the door down as there was partying that needed to be done.

Hermione wrapped herself in the towel and covered her modesty up and scooped up her clothes that she had hastily discarded. She was ecstatic with Harry's honest and frank reply, and her hormones were going off like fireworks inside her as she wanted nothing more than to get back in the bath with Harry and throw herself at him. She made her way to the door and turned to him and said "Well enjoy your initiation party and I can't wait to hear all about it tomorrow. Sweet dreams later tonight Harry."

"Sweet dreams to you to and I knew these trunks would be a good idea." Harry grinned at her getting a laugh from her.

"The trunks were definitely worth every penny. Have a good time and I'll see you in Transfiguration tomorrow." Hermione said as she pulled the door open to find the eleventh-year Turtles all stood their grinning before the initial surprise of it being Hermione opening the door instead of Harry.

Their faces then went to stunned to see Hermione emerging from the bathroom wearing just a towel and her underwear from the looks of things grinning like the cat that got the cream. "Sorry for keeping him so long guys. He's all yours now and I hope you have a good night. Oh, and err Congratulations Yoko on making Chaser." Hermione said giving Louis and Giovanni a wink as she sashayed past them all trying not to laugh at their shocked faces.

She got to the door leading to her trunk and went through it giving them all an airy wave. As she closed the door, she leant against it. Her body shaking with excitement and adrenaline as what she had just done was so out of character. One thing was for sure though, Harry had lit a fire in her and she needed to get back to her bedroom to put it out. She thought that maybe tonight was the night to use one of the products she'd bought from 'Hidden Treasures' when she'd gone with the Turtle girls.

Hermione let out laugh and decided that the fire in her needed putting out and putting out in a big way. She hot footed it towards her own trunk her mind flashing back and replaying what had just happened in Harry's bathroom ' _Hmmm maybe I need to dowse these flames inside me more than once.'_ Hermione thought to herself as stepped into her trunk.


	94. Chapter 94 - For the Power and the Glory

**Chapter 94 – For the Power and the Glory**

 **0800hrs Saturday 27th August 2016, Diagon Alley, London**

"Come on Lav, we've been here for hours and we've got to get to the stadium soon or the gaffer will go mental." Ron said checking his watch for what felt like the hundredth time, while positioning the shopping bags he was holding with now practiced ease.

"I won't be long Won Won I've just to find the perfect colour for the curtains in the bedroom and then we can go." Lavender said giving her boyfriend a winning smile before immediately turning her attention back to the shop assistant and the big book of fabric she was looking in.

Ron Weasley was bored. No he was actually beyond bored. Today was a day of the utmost importance to him as it was the day he was making his full debut as Keeper for the Brixton Bulldogs. They were playing the Wimbourne Wasps, one of the oldest and most successful quidditch teams in the country. Wimbourne had some great players and one of their Beaters Mandell Stokes was a starter for the English national quidditch team.

Ron had been unable to keep his excitement of his upcoming debut in check and was expecting a glorious debut and even more media attention than he was already getting. He was finally seeing the benefit of being one of the golden trio of Hogwarts and the best friend to Harry Potter. Normally with Harry he'd been involved in completely mental stuff over the years and being around Harry had normally led to him being in danger, although granted most of the time it hadn't been by Harry's choosing. When not in the crazy situations Harry tended to find himself in Ron found that he was almost treated like a leper by the rest of the school as well by being associated with Harry, although not to the same degree.

People had been wary, scared or in awe of Harry and the only real time he'd benefitted from being able to have people know he was Harry Potter's best mate was then the Creevey brothers volunteered to do little jobs and things for Ron in forth year in order to get Harry's autograph and photo. That idea had been going well until it was kyboshed by Hermione who'd gone on and on about Ron taking advantage of Harry's admirers and that it was wrong to exploit people so much that it had taken the shine off it.

Now though with Hermione and Harry out of the country the media and the many admirers and fans of the golden trio had no one to focus on other than himself and it was nice for the spotlight to be on him for once in a while. Ron's last few months had been really busy with training and he now had one of his two girlfriends living with him. He'd kept Hermione and his relationship out of the media spotlight since they had got together as he'd found a copy of one of the articles in The Daily Prophet's gossip columns that his aunt Muriel and his mum read after the ministry ball.

Ron had seen the opinion poll taken after Susan and Harry's snog had stolen some of the show. The poll had been about who was the best witch for Harry Potter and there apparently had been over a thousand votes on the subject which was staggering really for an opinion poll in a gossip column. The outcome had been that Harry according to the Daily Prophets should be with his former girlfriend and hero of the wizarding war Hermione Granger, Susan Bones (as he was recently photo'd snogging her, Milly Shacklebolt the lead singer for the Stomping Unicorns or Cecily Maythorpe who was the Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies.

Ron had laughed so hard at that as the idea of Harry and Hermione together was just bonkers. They were best friends and Harry was always meant to end up with Ginny and him with Hermione. He'd thought that way for years and the thought of those two together just made him laugh. Ron had been shocked when Hermione had kissed him after the battle of Hogwarts and he had been completely taken by surprise. He had been pleasantly surprise and it had been a good kiss, although Hermione's lack of experience at snogging was evident in their kiss. She had been doing pretty good then half way through it she had gone all tense and stiff before she had broken off the kiss.

Ever since then she had always been fine with kissing him but whenever he had tried to progress things further she had always stopped the snogging or prevent his hand from touching her anywhere he wanted. She always either told him she wasn't ready for that or had made an excuse for them to do something else like hold hands or just cuddle and it was infuriating for him.

It had been really frustrating for Ron as he was a wizard and wizards had urges and he had grown increasingly frustrated at Hermione's constantly shutting him down. He knew he liked Hermione a lot and would be happy to have her potentially as the Mrs Weasley in his life as he knew that she integrated into his family well and was liked by his parents. She could also bring things to the table as his second wife like her intelligence and work ethic as well as her knowledge of the muggle world which would be of benefit him.

His other potential wife who was going to be Mrs Slytherin was currently dragging him around the shops of Diagon Alley buying lots of things for their home at Salamander House was already well schooled in the magical world. He and Lavender had got back together the night of the ministry ball and unlike Hermione Lavender had absolutely no reservations in regards to sex and making love with Ron.

Lavender had confessed that night that she hadn't stopped loving Ron when they had broken up in sixth year and that she was annoyed with herself for giving him up without a fight. She had told him that night that she wanted to prove how much she still cared about him and she had dragging him outside after he had ordered a round of Slytherknots at the bar for some one on one time.

He and Lavender had ended up having sex in the gardens of the manor where the ball was being held and as Lavender had been riding Ron she had apparated them onto her bed at her family home where they had continued making love until the early hours. Ron had woken up the next day in a panic that he'd just left everyone at the ball but Lavender had calmed him by telling him that everyone had had there piece of Ron for the evening and that he deserved to enjoy himself.

Lavender had then reminded Ron what he had been missing out on as she had disappeared under the covers with a giggle and proceeded to pleasure Ron with his mouth. That was when Ron decided that he missed having Lavender in his life and that he liked having someone who was so into him and wanted to spend her time with him, while allowing him the freedom to go off and enjoy himself.

Hermione was the opposite side of that coin as she had spent the last couple of months insisting that he spent time with her whenever he wasn't training. Ron had managed it for a while but he found that keeping his time between Hermione and Lavender was really stretching him as he wanted time to himself as well.

In the end the physical rewards of spending time with Lavender outweighed spending time with Hermione holding hands and doing things. He didn't really care for going round muggle art galleries, coffee shops, restaurants or museums like Hermione liked to do on their dates. Lavender liked to do the same things as him, go out and have fun, get drunk and then shag until the sun came up and not necessarily in that order.

He loved how adventurous Lavender was and they had both had an amazing night a few weeks ago when they had apparated into Knockturn Alley and she had dragged him into one of the alcoves and had proceeded to fuck each other's brains out before going into the Spiny Serpent. They'd gone into the club and met up with a very drunk Ernie McMillian and Justin Finch-Fletchley who told them about the events of the evening where apparently Tracey Davis, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott had kicked Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein's arses for feeling up Daphne Greengrass.

Ron had bought everyone in the club a round and was soon surrounded by admirers and people wanting to chat with him and inviting him to different social events and things. Ron was in his element and Lavender was also, being the social queen of Hogwarts, Lavender knew what to accept and what to decline.

Since then Ron had been getting interview requests all the time and he was more than happy to accept giving an interview about quidditch and his career. He'd only spoken to Lavender and Witch Weekly about the events of last year and Lavender had been brilliant on keeping the article focused on him and his part of what happened last year.

Ron looked up to see Lavender pointing at something in the book of fabric and nodding enthusiastically before turning to wave Ron over who shuffled forward under the weight of the shopping bags he had on them.

"I've found the perfect material Won Won. What do you think of this?" Lavender said almost gushing as she pointed to the snake skin like fabric in the swatch book. The material was an emerald shimmering green that looked to be off some sort of reptile.

"Yeah it looks alright." Ron said not really sure what he was meant to say.

"I must say Lord Weasley-Slytherin that your other half really does have excellent taste." The wizard behind the counter said getting a beaming smile from Lavender.

"It will go perfectly with the carpet in the downstairs don't you think hmmm?" Lavender said with a playful little grin on her face.

"How much is it?" Ron asked curiously feeling the material between his thumb and forefinger.

"Only thirty galleons a square metre my lord." The shop worker said as if that wasn't a great some of money.

Ron wasn't the sharpest tool in the box most of the time but even he knew that at that price it would end up costing him quite a lot of money as there were at least twenty windows on the ground floor of Salamander House and at least eight of them were floor to ceiling as they were for the patio that ran along the back of the sitting room.

"That's pretty expensive." Ron said uncertainly and seeing Lavenders face break into a pout.

"Oh Ron, this is our home were talking about here and it's not like you can't afford it. Don't you want our home to be the talk of magical society? We've got That Wizard magazine coming to interview next week remember and they are coming to the house. They do exposes on famous quidditch wizards all the time and you know that they are going to comment if the house isn't in tip top shape and putting others to shame.

You're Lord Slytherin now and they'll want to see what the former home of Salazaar Slytherin is like and you've got to rebuild that family name and reputation and a shabby house just won't do. You don't want the magical world laughing at us do you?" Lavender asked Ron seriously.

Lavender was determined to present Ron and herself by extension in the best possible light. Lavender was so happy to be back together with her Won Won after over eighteen months apart she could sing. Their relationship had been taken to another level both physically and emotionally on Ron being made Lord Slytherin.

Lavender wasn't with Ron because he was now Lord Slytherin but she had to be honest that the fact that he was certainly had a huge appeal to her. If she and Ron ended up married then it would make her influence on the magical world so much bigger.

She had been extremely disappointed when Ron had told her that he was now seeing Hermione Granger as well and that they had shared a kiss during the battle of Hogwarts and had been seeing each other since then. Lavender had been Hermione's friend for years and even though she knew Hermione was a bookish no it all she had never held any animosity towards her until sixth year.

Her interfering in her and Ron's relationship had been infuriating for Lavender and she had ended up hating the chestnut haired witch for brain washing Ron into thinking that there was something wrong with their relationship and her deviousness in help split them up. Lavender had spent her final year at Hogwarts getting herself more and more wound up knowing that Ron was off somewhere with Hermione and Harry and she would spend nights in the room of requirement lying awake at night wondering where Ron was and if he was alright.

It had been a horrible year with the Carrow's making everyone's lives hell and she and many others had ended up taking refuge in the room of requirement to escape punishment for speaking out. Lavender had been amazed at the boldness of Neville Longbottom in particular as he seemed to develop some sort of death wish by speaking out against absolutely everything the Carrow's did.

When Lavender had read a report in the Prophet about a supposed sighting of Ron somewhere near Sheffield at breakfast one morning she had heard the Carrow's saying that they knew that there were snatchers in that area and that the 'filthy blood traitor would soon be meeting a very sticky end'.

Lavender had listened to Alecto talking about what was likely going to happen to Ron when the snatchers caught Ron and Lavender getting more upset and wound up had ended up screaming at them to not talk about Ron that way in front of the entire hall and all the students and teachers. They'd told her that she needed a couple of night's detention experiencing the cruciatus curse to learn not to speak up in the defence of blood traitors

Lavender had told them that they were a bunch of cowards and that they were sick sadistic and twisted bastards who got their jollies from torturing children because they couldn't fight a grown up and had fired two stunners at Carrow's who had blocked them before firing some curses at Lavender.

Lavender was so glad that she and Parvarti had attended Harry's DA classes and been taught to duel as she was able to block the curses as the Carrow's chased her from the great hall throwing curses at her and her responding in kind. She'd managed to his Alecto with a piercing hex earning her a howl of pain from the older witch.

Amycus had gone mental and started throwing bone breaking curses at Lavender and had nearly hit her. She'd only been saved from getting hit by one as Ernie McMillian had tripped Amycus up as he ran after Lavender. She'd managed to run through the secret route up to the seventh floor that all DA members had learnt when attending the sessions in the quickest time possible and she had been relieved when she had gotten to the room.

Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were already there and Seamus ended up joining them a few days later after Ernie had arrived in the room looking very shaken up. According to Ernie after the Carrows having failed to stop and punish Lavender had taken out their anger on Ernie by putting the criciatus on him.

The other professors had managed to interject and stop it after a short time when they had been called to the great hall by Seamus who had ran off to get another teacher. Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Trelawny had arrived and Professor McGonagall had ordered the Carrows to stop the cruciatus. Little Professor Flitwick had apparently even called the Carrow's out to both take him on and to leave the students alone.

Later that evening Ernie had been dragged from his bed by the Carrows and taken to his class room. Seamus had been on patrol that night with Fay Dunbar as the former DA members had started taking to patrolling the castle at night to try and keep the other students safe.

They had heard Ernie shouting out as he was dragged to the Carrows muggle studies class room and Seamus had snuck in to find Ernie being beaten with blows from the Carrows as they fired spells at him like he was a muggle tennis ball until he was beaten on the ground bloodied and bruised.

Seamus had told Fay to get a teacher up as he was going to try and help Ernie. Fay had said that she wasn't prepared to leave Seamus on his own to take on the Carrow's and had performed a nifty little charm on a piece of parchment and sent a message to seek out professor McGonagall.

Fay had told Seamus she wasn't going to leave him and they had formulated a plan where Seamus would try and create a distraction and take out the Carrows while Fay got Ernie out of there. Before going in Fay had launched herself at Seamus snogging him soundly and telling him that she didn't want him to get hurt and that she'd had a crush on him for ages and that she'd want to talk to him more about that when they got to the room of requirement.

Seamus had grinned at her and given her another quick kiss before Ernie's cries of pain had sobered them both to the situation and they had stormed into the room and started duelling the two Carrows. Having the element of surprise Seamus had managed to stun Alecto from behind taking her down and then started battling Amycus who was the more aggressive and powerful of the two.

Fay had tried to aid Seamus but he had shouted her down and told her to get Ernie out who was lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor. Fay had managed to get Ernie up and out of the room and with his arm over her shoulder had made their way to the room of requirement where Susan and Hannah had immediately started administering first aid to the beaten Hufflepuff boy.

Lavender and Neville had ran with Fay back to the Carrow's muggle studies room as quickly as they could to find an unconscious Seamus on the floor being beaten bloody by Amycus Carrow with the newly revived Alecto Carrow casting the cruciatus curse on Seamus while Amycus beat him.

Well Lavender and Fay started fighting Alecto immediately and between the two of them were able to beat the older witch back. They stunned her and sent her flying through a few desked and chairs before she hit the wall. Then they watched in awe as Neville turned into a man possessed and for want of a better term 'unleashed the fury' upon Amycus Carrow.

Neville not even using magic ran up to the older wizard whose blooded fists were about to fall on the badly bleeding and swollen face of Seamus Finnegan only to be stopped on it's decent by Neville's powerful grip as Neville spun the older wizard round while at the same time delivered a bone breaking haymaker of a punch to the jaw of male Carrow. The punch was so hard that it lifted the wizard bodily into the air and Lavender distinctly remembered hearing a snap of bone as Neville's fist connected.

As Amycus hit the ground dazed Neville like a man possessed was on him straddling his chest and was raining blows on the so called professor's face while shouting at him that he was going to kill him for hurting his friend. Lavender would never have guessed that Neville would go berserker crazy on a teacher and while the crying Fay was trying to help Seamus up and failing Lavender approached Neville and using all her strength tried pulling the enraged Neville off moaning wizard.

Professor's Flitwick and McGonagall burst into the room and Professor McGonagall seeing the situation magically pulled Neville off Amycus where Neville his arms and legs flaying everywhere wildly was trying to fight against the unseen magical force to continue administering the beating.

Professor Flitwick had ended up stunning both Neville and Seamus so that both boys were unconscious and told Fay and Lavender to get them levitated and take them somewhere safe that the Carrows couldn't find them once they came round.

Lavender said told them they would go to the room of requirement and Professor McGonagall told them to go and that she would send Madam Pomfrey up there to help them with Seamus' injuries as Alecto started showing signs of coming round.

That had been it for Lavender, Seamus, Fay and Ernie as they had spent the rest of the year in the room of requirement with Neville, Hannah and Susan. More and more students throughout the year ended up taking refuge there and they started operating behind the scenes causing as much chaos as possible for the Carrows.

They had been amazed when Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout had join them on occasion to allow them to sit their NEWT exams and brought their homework to them that they would have received in class.

Lavender had spent her days practicing magic and preparing for combat and her nights dreaming about Ron and worrying herself sick that something had happened to him. She had spent a lot of the year talking with Ginny Weasley and learning more about Ron and his life when Ginny wasn't out on patrol or spending her time with her friends and Terry Boot who seemed to be a source of comfort for the red headed witch.

Lavender had spent her nights having all sorts of scenarios running through her head of Ron and Hermione having decided to leave Harry to fend for himself and going off on their own to live their lives together. She had found herself disliking Hermione more and more even though the other witch hadn't actually done anything to her. It had all been in Lavenders head and she had been happy beyond words when Ron, Hermione and Harry had emerged from the portrait hole that lead to the Hogs Head.

She had tried to follow Ron and Hermione wherever they had disappeared to as she had spent the whole year deciding that if she ever saw Ron again she needed to tell him how she felt. She had followed them through the packed corridors trying to catch up with them when she had seen them disappear into moaning Myrtles bathroom. Lavender had followed them in and not seen any sign of them when she entered the bathroom.

She'd been stumped as to where they could have gone but given the oncoming assault from the death eaters she hadn't been able to do anything other than a brief search to find out where they had gone. Lavender had then entered the battle angry that Hermione Granger had dangled Ron in front of her again and then whipped him away from her.

She had thrown herself into the fight with an almost reckless abandon as she started hexing left and right going after any death eater that came across her path. She had been doing really well until she'd turned down a corridor that had Fenir Greyback closing on a sixth year girl who had somehow managed to get herself trapped in a corridor that had a dead end.

Lavender had thrown a cutting hex at the werewolf who had howled in pain before he'd knocked the other girl out and advanced on Lavender. They had duelled and Lavender who was tiring couldn't compete with the werewolf's strength and stamina. He'd ended up disarming her and knocking her bodily to the ground. He had been over her pinning her to the ground and was trying to bite Lavender's neck while holding her wrists pinned to the ground.

Lavender had struggled furiously and felt one of his teeth pierce the skin on her neck when suddenly he was thrown violently off her with a sickening crunch into the stone wall behind her. Lavender feeling dizzy and exhausted managed to roll over reaching for her wand to see that it had been Hermione Granger who had blasted the werewolf off her.

Lavender knew that point that she owed Hermione her life as Greyback had her beat. He'd bitten her neck and thankfully it hadn't had any affect on her as he hadn't been transformed and Madam Pomfrey had been able to heal the cut completely with some essence of dittany.

That was why Lavender wouldn't begrudge Ron having Hermione and herself as his wives as even though he might marry both of them to continue his family lines Lavender was of no doubt that when push came to shove that it was she who would hold Ron's heart. Although she intended for Ron to only want her and her alone when the time came to talk about getting married and starting a family.

After all Ron had told Lavender repeatedly that Hermione was nothing but a little prick tease and freaked out whenever Ron even tried to touch her boobs or bum, let alone anywhere else. Lavender however loved Ron touching her sexually. She couldn't get enough of it and she enjoyed teasing him to get him all hot and bothered as she loved it when he was an aggressive lover towards her and took her roughly when she had teased him to the point where he was losing his mind. It was this more than anything that gave her confidence that she would be the one to keep Ron's affections rather than that little frigid bint Hermione.

Ron let out a sigh as he supposed Lavender was right he needed to project himself in a certain way publically to boost his image and reputation as he didn't want to be known as Ronald Weasley-Slytherin the man who was too tight to pay for the best.

"Alright fine we'll take it." Ron said despondently. Lavender let out an elated squeal like she did whenever she got something she really wanted and threw her arms around Ron kissing his face all over as the shop assistant chuckled at the public display of affection. He'd seen it many times over when a wizard relented over the price to make his witch happy.

"Oh Won Won you make me so happy." Lavender said honestly as she hugged herself into Ron as she moved her mouth to Ron's ear and whispered huskily "and I'll make sure you end the day very happy when you get home from your match.", before playfully biting his ear lobe and pressing herself against him.

After Ron had signed and beseecher slip for the required amount and handed it over to the shop assistant as Lavender finalised the details Ron started shrinking the bags in his hands down so that he could put them all into one. He'd just put finished putting the bags together when he looked out of the window to see Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones outside the shop laughing and pointing at a very dejected looking Daphne Greengrass who was being pulled by the arm somewhat reluctantly by what looked to be her sister as the younger girl looked like a younger version of Daphne except she had brown hair instead of a light platinum blonde.

Ron looked at the group of assembled girls and remembered that Harry had said that he'd recently been snogging Susan and Ron looked the busty red head up and down through the window and had to admit that Harry certainly had good taste in women. He was still a bit put out that Ginny and Harry were no longer together as he'd always wanted to have Harry as a brother officially and part of the Weasley family.

He wasn't angry with Harry though as it had been Ginny's choice to start seeing someone else and if Harry wasn't going to be with his sister he was happy that he might be shacking up with the Hotty of Hufflepuff instead as she was gorgeous.

Ron checked out Hannah Abbott as well and found that she was a very attractive girl as well. He couldn't believe that the girl apparently fancied Neville as Neville was normally worse around girls than Harry was. Ron thought about the changes that he'd seen in Neville when they turned up in the room of requirement and thought that maybe a year hiding in there had given Hannah some sort of attachment to Neville as she'd been forced to spend so much time with him. ' _Yeah that must have been it._ ' Ron thought to himself.

He then looked over Pansy Parkinson noting how amazing her bust looked in the tight figure hugging dress she had on under the robes she had over it as she was facing him. Ron never thought he would be jealous of anyone getting to snog the Slytherin Queen but after Harry had told Ron some of the things he'd got up to with Parkinson, Ron's mind began to run away with him a little.

He turned to the last of the girls in the group and that was the raven haired Tracey Davies. Ron had never really looked at the girls in Slytherin house from a sexual perspective but over the summer had found that Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davies were actually absolutely stunning witches. Ron guessed he'd never really looked at them in school because they were Slytherin's and it was an unwritten rule that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin never went out as a couple.

As he looked over Tracey Davies though Ron couldn't help wish that she had been in one of the other houses as he would have certainly liked to get to know her. She was tall, had long and shapely legs and her bum looked amazing in the short shirt that she was wearing. It was then that he noticed something on Pansy Parkinson's and Susan's wrists. They both had a black and yellow striped scarf wrapped around their wrists and the realisation hit him.

He put his hands in his inside robe pocket and felt the card with his fingertips before he pulled the cards out. One of the perks of playing professional quidditch was that each player was given so many tickets for friends and family to attend as part of their contract.

Ron had been given ten tickets and his parents, Bill, Ginny and George had already said that they were going to be coming to watch his match. Percy unfortunately had to work and Charlie had gone back to Romania and they weren't allowing him the time off to watch the game. He had a ticket for Lavender who was going to make her own way to the stadium as she had a meeting with her editor before tipoff.

That meant that Ron had four tickets spare and thought that it could be good to invite the four girls to attend the match as he knew that Harry and Hermione were friends with them all. Plus it would make him look good to four really attractive girls as well as he'd be able to tell them all about his quidditch career as well as invite them to the after game party he was hosting at The Spiny Serpent.

"Ron I'm going to have to get going. Looking for those curtains really took a lot longer than I thought and I'm going to have to make a dash for it." Lavender said snapping Ron from his thoughts.

"Oh right ok, well here's your ticket for the match and I'll make sure to fly right by so that I can wave to you. It's going to be a real comfort knowing that your there cheering me on." Ron said shyly seeing Lavender's beaming smile.

Taking the ticket Lavender raised herself onto her tip toes and gave Ron a searing kiss and ran her hands through his hair that was growing long enough to be able to be formed into a centre parting and had grown in length to just around Ron's ear lobes. Lavender loved running her fingers through Ron's hair while she kissed him and it never failed to get Ron's motor going.

Breaking the kiss she wished Ron the best of luck for his game and told him that she knew he would be brilliant. She took the bags of shopping off him and shrunk them putting them in her handbag and giving him another quick fleeting kiss left the shop and head off towards the apparition point near The Leaky Cauldron so that she could apparate to her editors office in Hogsmeade.

Ron was left feeling like a million galleons as he watched his sexy girlfriend leave the shop. He smiled to himself about how lucky he was and after giving the shop assistant who had served them an wink at the knowing smile he had received he left the shop and approached the four young ladies he'd been watching through the window.

"Morning ladies." Ron said as the four witches in question turned at Ron's calling.

"Morning Ron." Susan said with a small wave as Hannah, Tracey and Pansy greeted him as well.

"What brings you all down here at this time of morning?" Ron said knowing that it was almost half ten in the morning and if he'd had his way he wouldn't have been getting out of bed until at least midday.

"This time of morning?" Pansy asked checking a slender silver wrist watch and seeing the time puzzled as it was late morning.

"Yeah I'd normally still be in bed at this time unless I had training. You two Wimbourne fans then?" Ron asked Pansy and Susan pointing to the scarves on their wrists.

"Sure am. I've supported them ever since I was old enough to say quidditch." Susan said proudly, "I always show my teams colours whenever they play and love that they are the same colour as my former house as well.

"So are you going to the game?" Ron asked eagerly seeing the dejected looks appear on Susan and Pansy's face.

"Sadly not. Brixton's stadium only holds ten thousand and the tickets went in a matter of hours. I was sleeping off a hangover when they went on sale and I was just breaking the news to Susan here as I said I'd get tickets for the match." Pansy said embarrassed. "I'm really sorry Susan I completely fucked up but it was the morning after all that business with Draco coming to my dad's office and you know what happened then…"

"It's alright Pansy. It was Hannah and Tracey's fault you ended up so wrecked as they kept buying you shots to try and cheer you up." Susan said giving the other two girls a playfully scolding look and failing miserably.

"Hey I was just trying to cheer her up as she'd had a crap day after that blonde ponce had ruined it." Tracey said holding her hands up.

"Exactly we just wanted to make her feel better." Hannah added.

"So are you two Wimbourne fans as well?" Ron asked turning to Hannah and Tracey and saw them both shake their heads.

"No I support the Appleby Arrows and Tracey is a Montrose fan." Hannah explained.

"We were just going to go to the Wimbourne match as Montrose have got Brixton in their next game and Wimbourne have got Appleby but they aren't playing for another fortnight and we wanted to see what the competition was shaping up like." Tracey added by way of an explanation.

"Well I've got four tickets here spare if you want to go to the match still. I'm making my debut today as Wood is still injured and I've been called into the starting line up." Ron said holding up the four spare tickets he had.

He chuckled at the look of longing on Pansy and Susan's face at the tickets and he waved them from side to side with amusement as the two girls heads followed his movements their eyes not leaving the tickets.

"How much do you want for them?" Hannah asked Ron who waved away the question.

"I don't want anything for them I get ten tickets a game as part of my contract and wouldn't want anything for them. If you want them they're yours and I don't need any money for them but I'll give you them on one condition." Ron said to the girls and noticed Tracey and Pansy's eyes narrow slightly.

"Which is?" Pansy asked her eyes narrowing wondering what Ron was up to.

"Well I'm having a kind of victory party tonight at the Spiny Serpent to celebrate my debut and I'd like you all to come to it." Ron said seeing the four exchange looks, "It's a free bar and I've invited loads of people from our year and the year below at Hogwarts to it." he added hoping that that will sway them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, free tickets to the match and a free bar. I'm sold." Susan said excitedly.

"Brilliant well here you are. Party is starting around six as the game should be over by then. Look I've got to go as I need to grab my gear and report to the stadium. I'll see you later yeah." Ron said getting thanks and wishes of good luck from the girls and warnings that he's going to need it from Pansy and Susan who said that they'd still be supporting their team.

Ron laughed and started making his way to the apparition point near The Leaky Cauldron so that he could get back home quicker and grab his stuff.

"That was very nice of him." Susan said as she examined the four tickets and then handed them out to each of her friends.

"It was but is it wrong of me to see him return to his fifth year form at quidditch and let a load of goals in?" Pansy asked.

"Nope as I want to see him get beat every time our guys attack." Susan grinned at Pansy and they exchanged laughs.

"Well at least we'll be able to keep an eye on him tonight and see if Lavender turns up and how he acts with her." Hannah said getting a nod from Tracey as Pansy and Susan had started breaking out into a song about Wimbourne that was sang at their matches and started getting thumbs up and boos in equal measure from other quidditch fans that passed them.

"That's true enough. Right come on then you three lets go grab some breakfast because if we've got a free bar later then we are going to need to line our stomachs." Tracey said grinning as the four girls made their way along the alley to go to The White Wyvern where they knew that they would get a good and hearty meal and looked after by the landlord as the previous time they had been there and mentioned being friends with Harry the barman's eyes had lit up and he couldn't do enough for them.

The four of them linked arms and started making their way along the alley speculating about the match to come and their good fortune at bumping into Ron. They laughed together as Tracey and Pansy lead them into a round of 'Weasley is our King.'

* * *

 **10:30hrs Saturday 27th August 2016, Witch Weekly Magazine office, Hogsmeade**

Lavender apparated from Diagon Alley and arrived at the edge of Hogsmeade village to find the quaint little village bathed in glorious sunshine. It was still one of Lavenders favourite places in all of Britain and she had such fond memories of the place.

She had had her first kiss in Madam Padfoots with Tommy Edwards who had been a gorgeous Ravenclaw a couple of years her senior in her third year and as she made her way through the village she spotted places that she'd had snogs and other playful adventures with her Ron as well as some of her earlier conquests.

She made her way along the main route through the village and started up the track to the Witch Weekly offices. She'd been surprised that she had been called to the office as it was her day off and her editor knew that she would want to be with Ron on his starting debut for Brixton.

She entered the office to find Candice and Meredith two of the more senior writers scribbling away on their latest articles. Candice who was in her thirties tended to cover the more political and ministry related issues and Meredith who was in her fifties was one of the magazines senior and immediate response reporters who attended places on a moment's notice to investigate a tip off from a source.

Both of the older witches had worked their way up to their positions through starting at the magazines less glamourous departments like gossip and witches fashion. Lavender knew that they both resented Lavender who had been taking on as the magazines new gossip columnist being given the interview with Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Lavender didn't give two hoots because if it wasn't for her then Witch Weekly wouldn't be getting the story from the golden trio anyway and she had walked into the staffroom one day and heard the two older witches sniping at her article that she had written about Ron. She'd heard them saying that it was an awful piece of hero worship and not a real story as Lavender was clearly shagging Ron.

Both witches had stopped talking as soon as Lavender had entered the room and acted like nothing had been said or Lavender had no cause for her eyes to be burning. Lavender had dealt with girls like this before and knew the best way to handle.

"Morning Lavender and it's a shame that you've been called in your day off. Bridget is in her office waiting for you and I'm assuming it's something urgent if she's had to call you in." Candice said trying to keep a smirk from her face and arousing Lavenders sense of foreboding that whatever Bridget the magazine's editor wanted to see her wasn't good news.

"Best not keep her waiting." Meredith added with glee and a shit eating grin that made Lavender want to slap it right off her but she decided to take a different tack.

"Oh thanks you two for letting me know." Lavender said her voice as sweet as sugar. "I'll go see her quickly as my boyfriend is starting for Brixton today so I need to get to the stadium in London as quick as I can as he'll want to see me before the game."

Meredith and Candice looked at each other shocked that such a young with would be seeing a professional quidditch player. "Your boyfriend plays for Brixton?" Candice asked surprised.

Lavender let out a very light girlie laugh at Candice's comment. "Of course he does he got signed at the start of the summer as one of the keepers but he's getting put in the starting line up." she said as she moved across the office towards the stairs leading up to the printing room and editors suite.

"You're going out with Oliver Wood." Meredith asked hastily.

"No silly I'm going out with Lord Ronald Weasley-Slytherin." Lavender said casually and had to turn to keep the smile from her face as the two witches mouths hung open in surprise at the revelation.

' _That should get them thinking twice about taking the piss out of me again.'_ She thought to herself as she started up the thin staircase and emerged into the corridor upstairs and made her way to Bridget's office where she knocked and was called in.

"Ah Lavender. I'm so sorry to have to call you in on your day off sweetie as I know your handsome man is making his debut today but there was something important that I needed to let you know." Bridget said getting up and indicating for the younger witch to take a seat.

"It's alright but I can't stay long as I need to get to the stadium. What's so important that that it couldn't wait til Monday?" Lavender asked putting her handbag on the floor by her feet.

"Well you've brought the golden trio to Witch Weekly in an exclusive which you know were absolutely ecstatic about as our sales took a massive jump after your interview with Lord Weasley-Slytherin." Bridget said taking her seat and clasping her hands together as she rested her elbows on her desk as she prepared to break the news to the young witch.

"Well I'm glad to be able to do it as I'm friends with all of them and obviously being an item with Ron he listens to what I have to say." Lavender said happily wondering where this was going.

"Exactly you've been a vital part in getting the three of them on board to share their story. Well I suppose there is no easy way of saying this but the board having seen your article and having been impressed with how close you appear to be to Lord Weasley-Slytherin have been pushing for the new two articles from Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff and Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw." Bridget said steeling herself for the anticipated backlash.

"Right well that's alright I can sort something out I'm sure." Lavender said confidently and reaching into her handbag for her diary to check her calendar as she had several things lined up for Ron as she was acting more as his press secretary at the moment as well as being his girlfriend and Ron was in demand.

"Well that's the thing you see….." Bridget said taking a calming breath as the younger witches gaze snapped up from her diary.

"What's the thing…" Lavender said her eyes narrowing.

"Well the board after I had explained to them that you were able to secure the interviews because of your close personal relationship to the three started looking at options on how to quickly get the other interviews sorted." Bridget started explaining quickly.

"Right… and?" Lavender said her pulse increasing.

"And well they managed to recruit another of your former housemates to join the Asian branch of Witch Weekly part time before they go off to finish their studies. I believe you know Parvarti Patil." Bridget said while leaning back in her chair.

"Parvarti. Of course I know her she's my best friend. We're as close as people can be but I don't understand what you giving Parvarti a job at a different branch of the magazine has to do with anything." Lavender stated trying to figure out why Parvarti was being hired as she knew that Parvarti was finishing her education at Bazai Gonbad in Tajikistan and wanted to make sure that she got the required level of NEWT's to get into the Singra Chala school of magical performing arts as Parvarti had always wanted to pursue a career in magical theatre.

"Well…. this is kind of difficult but as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are in Japan this year the board thought it would be a good idea to get another former class mate involved to get their interviews done while they are there as time is of the essence and the public are hungry to know what happened last year and the…." Bridget started explaining but didn't get the chance to finish.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Lavender screeched at Bridget as she shot to her feet absolutely fuming that they were trying to take her exclusive away from her.

"Now Lavender dear please calm down." Bridget started to reply.

"No I will not calm down. I brought the interviews of the Golden Trio to this magazine, not anyone else. Me! I got them on board and I can just as easily make them go somewhere else to give their interview if you try and take this away from me." Lavender said absolutely seething with anger.

"Now Lavender, I don't think there is any need for that. It's just that the public demand to know more and all there is regarding the events of a few months and people are wanting the stories quickly." Bridget explained.

"So what you just take my exclusive away from me even though it was me who brought them on board in the first place? Well I'm not having it you hear. If it wasn't for me this magazine would be at the back of the line for interviews with them and you can tell your board members that I'm the one who brought this to them and increased the magazine's circulation with my contacts and being friends with them and I can just as easily take it away from them." Lavender said absolutely apocalyptic with rage.

She was so angry her hands were shaking as she stood over her editor who looked like she might burst into tears at the thought of losing the Hermione and Harry Potter interviews.

"Well they've sent Parvarti to do the Hermione Granger interview before Parvarti goes to school in September. They told me that they were sending her to Japan to try and fit both interviews in before the end of the month." Bridget said panicking.

"I don't believe this. Bridget I brought this to you so that the magazine could benefit but you promised me that I'd be able to right the articles and do the interviews." Lavender said firmly.

"I'm sorry Lavender it's all be taken out of my hands as this is the biggest thing to happen to the magazine since it started running." Bridget said dejectedly as she had promised the young witch the exclusive when she had come to her with the proposal and she had been so happy with such a valuable prize dropping in her lap she knew that she had to do anything to secure it.

"Well like I say Bridget you better go and have a word with your board members because I'm going to be contacting Harry and Hermione and telling them not to say anything or do the interview. You see I know how much they value their friends and how they don't like people using others for their own gains. As soon as I tell them how I'm being treated they won't do it. I'm going out with their best friend and they'll listen to me a lot more than they'll listen to you or anyone else from here." Lavender said firmly making sure that the message came across loud and clear.

"Lavender please this isn't me doing this I swear. I argued that it was you that had made this all happen to the board but I'm not the one in charge." Bridget said pleadingly.

"Well Bridget you pass on my message because if Hermione has already spoken to Pavarti then there is nothing I can do about that other than have the magazine compensate me for their betrayal of trust. If anyone other than me interviews Harry Potter though in the mean time then I'll make sure that Harry and Hermione both get their solicitors on the matter and get the article binned before it can even get printed.

In fact I'm going to go and have a word with Ron's solicitor now and get the wheels in motion as I know he's going to be very upset when he hear's what Witch Weekly are trying to do with me. His Girlfriend!" Lavender said dropping the bomb. She knew it was mostly a partially empty threat, as Ron's solicitor at Parkinson's wouldn't do anything for her without Ron's say so, but the threat of it was real enough as Ron would be there like a shot if they knew what they were doing to her.

Bridget started panicking as she knew that the board had made a massive mistake in trying to go behind Lavender's back. She needed to fix this and fix it quick.

* * *

Downstairs Candice and Meredith exchanged grins as they heard the young witch start shouting at the editor of the magazine and they both chuckled to themselves. They couldn't make out what was being said through the muffling sound of the floorboards above them but they could tell the young witch was pissed off.

"That will teach the little tart for strutting in here like she owns the place. I wouldn't mind but she clearly only got that exclusive with Ron Weasley because she's sleeping him." Candice said bitterly.

"I know I was shocked when she said that she was going out with him just then as I just assumed they were friends in Hogwarts as I heard that they were in the same house. To find out she's sleeping with one of the golden trio came as a shock. Although not as big a shock as she's getting now I'd imagine as Bridget is taking the interview of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter off her." Meredith said a cheery note in her voice.

"Well I'm not surprised did you see the state of that article she wrote about Ronald Weasley. It was the most pathetic thing I've read in years and was basically an advert about how great it is and her flirting with him in the interview. We've both had to grind our way through doing gossip columns and other useless crap to get to where we are now and she shouldn't get to do the biggest interviews ever because she's bonking one of the Golden Trio. Plus she doesn't even know how to use a dictator quill properly as it wrote down everything that was said rather than what she wanted or she's too stupid to not proof read her work first." Candice said bitterly.

"Which is why I wrote to the board of the magazine explaining that she wasn't qualified or experienced enough and that they needed someone else to run the article. I said that Lavender had already ballsed the first article up with Ronald Weasley and given the seriousness of the matter at hand it needs a more serious line of questioning than the ego stroking dross that she served up last time." Meredith said with a wicked grin that drew a similar one from her colleague.

"It was you who notified the board." Candice asked in awe of her colleague who nodded eagerly.

"Yep, I've worked too hard and too long to be taken seriously as a journalist and things like her last article just makes a mockery of the profession as it's no better than the sort of crap Rita Skeeter rolls out." Meredith said before shushing Candice's reply as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs in a light footed and almost cheerful pattern.

Candice and Meredith exchanged confused looks as they'd both expected Lavender to come stomping and storming down the stairs absolutely livid. Instead they were both disappointed to see the young eighteen year old witch appearing cheerful and smiley as she had been when she came in.

"Everything alright?" Candice ventured not expecting the younger witch to be so cheerful.

"Oh absolutely perfect. Bridget and the board apparently had a bit of silly idea about some interviews I've got lined up. Thankfully Bridget knows what's important and it's all sorted now. Right well you two enjoy the rest of your shifts I'm off to the shops to spend some of my pay rise and then I'm off to watch my man play. Bye girls." Lavender said airily as she waved over her shoulder and disappeared out into the street.

"What the hell?" Candice said blinking at the newly closed door as a heavier footstep came down the stairs, which they knew would be Bridget their editor.

"What does she mean payrise?" Meredith blurted out as Bridget arrived at the bottom step and seemed to flinch at the words leaving Candice's mouth.

"I had to give her a pay rise as she was threatening to get the exclusive with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger taken off us." Bridget said dejectedly before slumping into a spare office chair.

"What!" Candice said outraged. "I've not had a pay rise in years and should be the one getting the exclusive on an interview that important as I'm the chief political reporter." Meredith said hotly seeing Bridget put her heads in her hands.

' _Bloody hell why did she had to tell these two she'd got a pay rise out of me.'_ Bridget said to herself letting out a sigh as she prepared to argue with her two younger colleagues, who were completely vindicated in their anger and annoyance at the situation.

* * *

 **19:00hrs 27th August 2016, The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London**

Peter Parkinson made his way along Horizont Alley fiddling with the fastenings of his cloak that had somehow managed to tangle themselves around his neck. He was trying to sort them out cursing to himself about what else could go wrong with his day.

Peter had been harassed all day by Draco Malfoy and other occupants of Knockturn Alley who were looking at eviction from their shops from the new landlord Gold Square in the rental. He'd had all of his day taken up with questions and meetings and complaints from the residents there even though they had an actual meeting

The new receptionist that they had hired to replace Margaret Lindthorpe wasn't half as proficient as the old battle axe who in turn wasn't as good at the job as his daughter had been while she was covering the reception desk. The new girl Hestia Carrow who had graduated Hogwarts a year early was a hard worker for sure and was bright as a button in most regards. She had been recommended to him by his daughter and Hestia's eagerness to make a good impression she was perhaps a little over enthusiastic.

She had kept bringing clients to his office before he was ready to see them or when he'd already informed her of a list of people he didn't want to see and run interference and to schedule appointments instead.

Peter knew it was to be expected about any new person who started and he was confident that she'd be up to speed in no time but until then he might have to literally put a serious instruction that he wasn't seeing clients.

Peter entered the Leaky Cauldron to find that the tables were mainly full and had a look around to see if his friend had already arrived and grabbed them a table. He couldn't see them and looked towards the barman Tom who caught his eye and held up three fingers, then pointed upwards, then two fingers and pointed left and then two fingers in a tapping motion before pointing to one of the columns on the far wall.

This wasn't Peter's first time using a private room at The Leaky Cauldron and he knew that the signal from Tom meant the third stone down from the top and second from the left was the one he needed to tap two times to gain entrance into the room.

Peter moved to the indicated column and carried out the instructions Tom had given him to find that in the small meeting room had more people sat waiting for him than expected. He thought he was just meeting his friends Gerald Greengrass and Benjamin Davies but found nine other people around the table.

Peter recognised a fair few of them as they clients of his and their families had been using Parkinson's as their magical solicitors for hundreds of years. He knew Brian Brooks from the White Wyvern and Archie Moribund well as he'd had to help Brian out with an issue about importing alcohol from abroad into the country as the company he was using was trying to swindle him by saying that varying amounts of stock were getting damaged in transit and were charging Brian for additional runs.

Peter had help set up a sting operation with Gerald's help as he was the man in the know when it came to import and export law and logistics. Brian had been delighted with Peter winning the case and had even started using Gerald as his importer for his stock when he wasn't able to go and handle the transportation himself.

Archie Moribund was also a close client of Peter's as he and Peter had been at loggerheads for years as Peter felt that Archie was one of the best magical chefs and restaurateurs around and that he should open up his restaurant to the masses rather than having invitation only nights for the rich, famous and contacts that he had.

Archie argued that by having a select clientele it prevented him having to turn people away for being over booked and also kept the demand high and carried him great favour in society as everyone wanted to eat at his restaurant. Peter couldn't argue as every time he'd been he'd been impressed with the high ranking ministry officials, ICW members, professional quidditch players and writers, spell creators, business owners and aristocrats that were there.

There were others in the room he knew and had done jobs for but who he didn't have as close a relationship although some of them were Nicole's personal clients and she knew that they were liked. Barty Brobbin for one he knew Nicole found hilarious and that she also had a good relationship with Emily Montague who was also there in attendance.

He recognised Beryl Potage, Spike Travers, Elliott Eaton and Charlie Trackshanks and he could have swore the last person in the room was Madam Msaw who owned a magical charmers and engravers shop on the corner of Diagon and Knockturn Alley, which was one of the oldest shops in the shopping district.

This was confirmed as Benjamin Davies made the introductions for Peter to those assembled in the room and they invited him to take a seat. Peter pulled up a chair in between Gerald and Spike Travers as spike poured him a large glass of red wine that Peter accepted gratefully and thanked Spike for.

"Glad you could join us Lord Parkinson as you're a vital part of what we are here to discuss today." Barty Brobbin said as Peter took a long drink on his wine noting that it was a good quality.

"Well thank you all for the welcome but I'm curious as to why I am here and please call me Peter." Peter said sitting back in his seat.

"We asked you here today Peter because we believe that Lord Draco Malfoy is going to try and recruit you to represent a group of individuals who own some of the shops on Knockturn Alley in a legal battle to try and prevent them getting evicted by the new landlord that is wanting to clean up the alley." Barty said watching the magical solicitor for any reaction and thought he detected a flicker of a smile before Peter schooled his features again to show nothing.

"Oh really and what makes you believe that he would try and recruit me or my firm to assist in a tenancy dispute?" Peter asked casually looking round the table.

"Well besides your firm having the reputation for being the best, we know the Malfoy boy and several of his associates have been seen coming in and out of your offices for the last few days." Madam Msaw said further along the table and causing Peter's focus to shift to her.

"So you've been spying on me." Peter said irritably looking at Gerald and Benjamin who both shook their heads and Gerald put his hand on his friends arm and whispered for him to calm down and listen.

"No apologies Peter. We haven't been spying on you but rather observing the movements of certain people and we happened to observe them going into your offices." Archie Moribund said reassuringly.

"Oh I see so you've been spying on them and as a result started spying on me as well." Peter said hotly crossing his arms over his chest defensively as he didn't like where this conversation was going so far.

"Peter will you please just calm down." Benjamin Davies said leaning over towards his friend. "No one is spying on you or anything like that but I think you'd be very interested in what every here has to say."

"That's easy for you to say Ben, you've not been brought into a surprise meeting with clients and people I don't really know and peppered with questions like you've been doing something wrong. Are you surprised that I'm a little prickly after thinking I was meeting my best friends to find that I'm actually the focus of an interrogation." Peter replied.

"There is no need to be guarded or defensive here Peter I assure you. We asked Gerald and Benjamin to set up this meeting and join us partly because we didn't know how to approach you to ask for your help and secondly we asked them here as we want to show that you can trust us.

We know that they are your friends and we have already been discussing the issue before you arrived and we wanted there here to show you that we are genuine in what we are asking you and operating in good faith.

We're sorry if we seem hostile or are making you feel intimidated as that wasn't our intentions at all." Beryl Potage said kindly from next to Madam Msaw.

"I understand that Mrs Potage but try to see it from my point of view. I've been completely blindsided and feel like I'm being placed under investigation." Peter replied.

"Sorry Peter that's not how we wanted you to feel but you never tell us much about your work and the people around this table have a very interesting proposal for you." Gerald said to his friend.

"Well I'm all ears to listening to what you've got to say but I don't understand the need to meet up like this. Why not just come to the office." Peter asked the table and taking another pull on his drink as he tried to relax and keep his emotions in check.

"Ah the reason for that is because we don't want the Nights Alliance to be aware that we're monitoring their activities a little more closely and wouldn't want to bump into them at your office to arouse their suspicions." Matilda Mulpepper informed him getting nods from the group.

"Ok, so what exactly is it you want from me?" Peter asked the group who all looked at each other as they looked to Barty Brobbin, Spike and Brian Brooks and Peter could see that these three were clearly the leaders of this little assembly.

"In short we want you to help us get rid of the shop owners in Knockturn Alley and help us aid Gold Square in getting them out." Brian Brooks said speaking up immediately, "None of us here are followers of the dark arts and our businesses are getting affected by the Alley's seedy and dark reputation. We believe that if these other businesses weren't around then we can clean the alley up and turn it into as busy a street as Diagon Alley and bring more people to the magical shopping district." He added as Barty Brobbin picked up.

"It would also improve our profitability as well as your normal witch or wizard doesn't normally practice the dark arts and I know my own business would thrive if more people were willing to walk down Knockturn Alley.

The same for everyone else's business around here. Matilda runs a specialist apothecary that would probably see its business increased tenfold if people were prepared to walk down the alley. I believe mine would be similar as who doesn't love a good bet on a game of quidditch or anything really.

Spike and Brian as well run good honest establishments and their business would positively boom if there were more foot traffic and people were prepared to make their way down the Alley." Barty said getting nods from those mentioned and the others.

"Barty is right. I know my own business as well as Madam Msaw's and Mr Trackshanks survived so long or gets more custom because we are on the junctions to the Horizont Alley and Diagon Alley.

Knockturn's reputation for being a place where you go if you are up to something you shouldn't or illegal has been allowed to flourish for too long and I for one am glad that Gold Square are coming in so aggressively to try and clean it up." Elliott Eaton said speaking up for the first time.

Peter was a little surprised that it was the younger Eaton in attendance rather than his father. Although the whispers he had been hearing was that the younger Eaton had created some new fanciful trunk that were selling like hot cakes amongst the upper echelons of magical society and Peter made note that he should really go and investigate it himself.

"I see." Peter said thoughtfully as he clasped his hands and brought his two outstretched index fingers to his mouth as he contemplated what those assembled were saying. He was interested to see that those assembled around the table clearly were not there through dishonest motives per say but were merely looking out for their own interests and businesses.

As a proud former Slytherin he admired their cunning in trying to hamstring their opponents by taking out one of their most important people and trying to flip them to the other side.

This would take a great deal of thought as he had been harbouring similar sentiments but the other shop owners of Knockturn Alley they were as those assembled put it 'dark shops' would most likely be not as easily hoodwinked as the new Lord Malfoy.

Peter had been very dogged in his approach to the other shop owners saying that he was limited to what he could discuss with them as Draco was his client and anything he said would have to be cleared with him first.

Most had then spent their time with him bemoaning the problems they would face if the eviction went through and where they would be able to relocate. Most had fired questions at him about what he was going to do about it amongst other things and Peter had been very careful on committing himself to any answers other than giving Draco more of his time and information in regards to what he would have to do to try and fix the problem.

He'd managed to bamboozle and confuse the younger man with legal jargon and terminology as well as mentioning previous famous cases references that might be relevant and he could see the lack of interest slowly creep along the younger man's face. He knew Draco Malfoy didn't care about how things were done as long as he got the end result that he wanted.

Peter had played his part well and Draco had left the office feeling invigorated again and requesting that they meet up for the meal that Draco had pulled out of last time as he had something important to discuss with Peter more personal in nature.

"Well I understand you're situation you have to understand that if acting as your solicitor I wouldn't be able to engage with you on a client solicitor basis in regards to what I discuss with Draco Malfoy as he is my client. I would have an extreme conflict of interest." Peter said after a few moments.

"Peter you've already got a conflict of interest as you're representing someone you can't stand on a personal level." Gerald Greengrass put in.

"Be that as it may I represent him on a professional and emotionless level Gerald. I might not like him as a person but that doesn't mean that I don't do what I must to represent him to the best of my ability," Peter responded getting a roll of the eyes from Benjamin Davis that draw Peter's focus and caused him to question his friend. "Something to add Ben?"

"After what that little shit did I can't believe that your emotionless when in the same room at all." Benjamin said holding his friends gaze and seeing the steely look in his eyes knew that he was right.

After what Peter had told him and Gerald about what Draco Malfoy had tried to do to Pansy he knew that his friend would be making a massive effort to not rip Draco apart with his bare hands. He knew if it had been Tracey subjected to that, that he wouldn't be able to be in the same room as the boy without killing him and he knew Gerald was the same about his two girls.

"Well that isn't something that I want to discuss at present Ben but the point stands. He is technically my client and I would have a conflict of interest as a result. If you intend for me to aid in their eviction I'm afraid that from a legal stand point I'm not going to be of much help. I would recommend that you speak with Hayley Sloop or Joel Everard of Sloop & Everard as they are both very competent solicitors and will most likely will be able to assist but unfortunately I'm going to have to decline your offer." Peter said finishing his drink before standing.

"I appreciate you looking to me for assistance and I wish I could help but I'm in a position where to do so would cause me more damage professionally than I can permit at the moment. I thank you for the drink and will refrain from ever mentioning this meeting to anyone especially my client and will act as if it hasn't happened. Good day and good luck." Peter said as he stood closely followed by Benjamin and Gerald.

Gerald hung back as Benjamin followed Gerald out of the room and into the main bar area waving good bye to Tom who had looked up expectantly most likely assuming that Peter was coming to order another round of drinks for the inhabitants of the room.

Peter stalked out the back yard of the pub where the entrance to Diagon Alley had sealed itself as Benjamin finally caught up with his friend.

"Pete hang on a minute." Benjamin said as he turned to close the door.

Peter rounded on his oldest friend before taking his wand out of his sleeve. "What the hell was that Ben?"

"Look I'm sorry me and Gerry didn't say anything to you about it before but we thought you might not come if we told you about it in detail." Benjamin started explaining holding his hands up to try and calm his friend.

"Too bloody right I wouldn't have come. I don't like being manipulated Ben and you and Gerry should know that more than anyone." Peter vented his frustration clear.

"We weren't trying to manipulate you Pete we just wanted to get you here so that you could hear them out. We didn't know that you were working with the Malfoy brat and I've got to say Pete I'm more than a little shocked to find that you haven't beaten that little shit into the ground after what he did to Pansy." Benjamin replied thinking he had to get his point across and across quickly as Peter was the best arguer he'd ever come across and before you knew it you ended up arguing Peter's case for him as he was a master at turning opinion and spinning a person's argument into such a jumble that they ended up agreeing with him.

"That's because I'm not required to say who my clients are to anyone Ben as there is a thing called client confidentiality and I'm restricted to what I can divulge about my clients." Peter said gesticulating to emphasise his point.

"But still Pete after what…." Benjamin tried to argue again but was cut off by Peter who was slowly building up a head of steam.

"I know what that little bastard has done. I know more than either you or Gerry as I've been told things about what he did to Pansy and his own mother in sickening detail and know things that you and Gerry don't. He's a loathsome individual and I've already got plans to put the shit in his place and make him pay for what he's done." Peter said as Gerald Greengrass cautiously came through the door of the pub closing it quickly so the patrons wouldn't hear Peter's raised voice.

"Well we didn't know that Pete as you haven't included Gerry or I in your plans and we thought getting you here tonight could be a way at getting back at the little shit for what he did to Pansy." Benjamin said with a hasty agreeance from Gerard Greengrass.

"I haven't told you what I'm planning as it's not for you and Gerry to sort it. It's my fault for allowing that betrothal contract and its my daughter he did that to and whose life he made a misery. It's my revenge to execute and being brought to things like this could ruin everything I've been working hard to put in place." Peter said with a sigh as he rested the palms of his hands against the wall and hung his head feeling drained.

"We're not trying to take away your revenge Pete. We're trying to help you implement it and we thought this was a good idea. If it isn't tell us why and what you're trying to do and we'll help. We've been friends since we were eight Pete and we've always worked together and looked after each other." Gerald said to his friend and saw Peter's shoulders sag just a little at the reminder.

"Gerry is right. Just because we're older and the stakes are different doesn't mean we aren't going to help you." Benjamin said as Peter turned towards them as he continued, "Just like you wouldn't stand here if the roles were reversed and let one of us tel you that you weren't going to help one of us launch into some scheme to extract revenge on our family's honour alone."

"Exactly…. You're a clever bastard Pete you always have been. You've always been the best schemer, planner and smartest out of all of us but I thought you'd have learnt after all these years like Ben and I have that we work better as a team and that three heads are better than one." Gerald said as Peter nodded his head.

They were right of course and they hadn't said anything that wasn't true. He had been so focused on getting revenge for Pansy that he'd pushed everyone away recently and was hurting them. Nicole and Pansy especially were frustrated although for different reasons as Nicole was more aggravated that he wasn't allowing her to join in in his plan after sharing it with her what he was doing. Pansy was frustrated that her parents weren't telling her what Peter was up to and that he was keeping her out of it as well as working for Draco.

He wanted her to enjoy her final year at school with her friends and get the qualifications she needed to set herself up with the best opportunity to get everything she wanted out of life in the future.

He should have realised that Gerald and Benjamin would want to help him get revenge as all three of them had made a pact with each other when they had been on the train to Hogwarts that first time. They had made friends a few years before through their parents and enjoyed a fun ride on the express and promised each other that they would remain friends even after the sorting especially if they were sorted into different houses.

They had all thankfully been sorted into Slytherin and their friendship had developed and grown from there. They'd made their pact official and sealed it in blood in their fourth year when they had begun their campaign to woo the girls of their dreams and sworn to help and not hinder each other in their endeavours.

He moved towards his friends letting out a resigned sigh and grasped them both by the shoulder. "You're right. I know we work best as a team. I just got so focused on what I was trying to achieve and the plan I've put in place that I forgot how much better things worked out when we all joined in." Peter said affectionately.

"Come on lets go find a drink away from watchful eyes and open ears and I'll tell you all about what I've got planned and we can think about how we can get it achieved." Peter said feeling the adrenaline kicking into his system like it did when he and his two best friends but their plans into place.

"Good man. I knew we'd be able to make you see sense. Everything ok in there Gerry?" Benjamin said side nodding his head in the direction to the pub.

"Oh yeah everything is fine in there. I told them that we'll work on Peter and that maybe they should take his advice and have a word with his competition next door." Gerald said chuckling to himself.

"How did you two come to get involved in all of this anyway?" Peter asked his two friends as he activated the portal into Diagon Alley and started leading them towards the nearest apparition point.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get somewhere more private. Besides I've been putting some plans of my own in place recently, well technically I've been helping execute Tori's plans in regards to Daphne that I want to discuss with you both as well." Gerald said thinking about his two beautiful daughters and what had been occupying their time recently.

"Astoria's plans. Well she's Slytherin enough to go up against Pete I think in the planning front. What has she been up to?" Benjamin asked as they stepped into the apparition point.

"All will be revealed soon my friend but let's just say that I think she'll give Pete a run for his money in the clever stakes." Gerald grinned his pride shining through.

"Seem's like we've a lot to discuss. Where we going anyway?" Benjamin asked Peter.

"We'll go into muggle London as I know a place where a former client has a magical pub hidden in plain sight. Then I can tell you all about what a clever bastard I really am and how I managed to get Draco Malfoy to part with over a thousand galleons to pay for a completely new wardrobe for Narcissa even after he kicked her out the family." Peter told his friends grinning at them as he held his hand out and it was grasped on top by Benjamin and underneath by Gerald like the old days as Peter apparated them to their destination with a loud resounding crack that reverberated off the close by walls.

* * *

 **06:00hrs Tuesday 30th August, Eleventh year Turtle Bathroom, Turtle Island, Mahoutokoro**

Harry had been up for half an hour as he was somehow full of energy after his bath the night before and was currently doing some stretches of his legs and back in the bathroom ready to go for a swim in the Turtles bath. Hero walked in wearing a pair of swimming shorts and a pair of flip flops with a towel hung round his neck and he seemed surprised to see Harry up and about so early in the morning.

"Morning mate, I didn't expect to see anyone else up and about this early in the morning as everyone normally sleeps in after me." Hero said nodding in approval at seeing Harry going through a good stretching working out.

"Morning Hero. Yeah I was too restless and found that I had too much energy to sleep so I thought I'd get up and see how long I could swim for." Harry said as he stretched out his thigh muscles and shook his legs to loosen them up.

"I'd have thought you'd have used up all your energy last night what with the party plus the errr... relaxation techniques Hermione showed you." Hero said giving Harry a knowing grin while throwing his towel over one of the shower stall doors and started stretching out his heavily built arms and back. Harry couldn't at help but be impressed with Hero's physique and decided that he'd go through the work out that Hero was recommending to him the other night after they had gone to the school gym as he wanted to put a little more muscle onto his frame and whatever Hero was doing was working.

Harry had started building a good foundation over the summer in turning his slight wiry frame and made it more toned but he wanted to bulk up a little bit. Not lots just enough so that no one would call him scrawny ever again.

"I told you Hermione was in her underwear in the bath and giving me a sports massage to try and help with me with my back that was hurting after quidditch." Harry said giving Hero a playfully stern look as he had had to endure the bombardment of questions from the Turtles the night before after Hermione had left his trunk just wearing a towel around herself and carrying her clothes and naturally the eleventh year Turtles had jumped to the most obvious conclusion.

"Hey I told you last night whatever you do with Hermione is no one's business but your own. I was the one telling the girls to stop asking you about you two all night remember." Hero said giving Harry as a grin as he continued his stretches.

"I know you did but most of them didn't appear to be listening." Harry grouched remembering how Akiko, Yoko and Gwen had been grilling him about himself and Hermione all night and sobered his cheerful mood by gently reminding Harry about Hermione having a boyfriend in Ron back home. It had knocked the cheerfulness out of Harry almost immediately as he then spent the rest of the night brooding on what the girls had said to him and thinking about how Ron would be really unhappy with he and Hermione being in a bath together.

Harry couldn't lie to himself that getting his cock teased by Hermione even though she was asleep had been a real turn on although not as much as when he had been between her legs and pressed up against her. It had taken every fibre of his control the previous night not to take advantage of Hermione and he had promised himself that he couldn't let them get that physically close again as he didn't know whether he'd be able to restrain himself this time.

"Well it appears that some of the girls have taken a real liking to you Harry, so I can't say I was surprised they were peppering you with questions all night. I think you've got at least four girls in the Clan really interested in you especially Lucy in the year below as she was hanging round all night." Hero said shrugging.

"I think you'll find that she was hanging round with us to be near you rather than me and that Emmett guy was staring daggers at you whenever you weren't looking as Lucy kept laughing at all your crap jokes." Harry said grinning at Hero who waved off what Harry was saying.

"Lucy is nice enough but she goes from guy to guy always looking to move up the social ladder. She only talks to me because I'm head boy and quidditch captain." Hero said nonchalantly as he started moving his arms like a windmill loosening them up to get the muscles relaxed and the blood flowing.

"Hmm I don't know mate she seemed very keen and even if what you say about her is true there isn't any higher you can get than Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. Besides you're one to talk you weren't exactly deprived of female company last night yourself as she was around you whenever Po wasn't and there were plenty of other girls in the younger years all over you as well." Harry teased.

"Ha hardly they were just chatting. The girls in this clan are really friendly and don't have a problem talking to boys even if they are older than them." Hero said between breaths as he increased the speed on his arm spinning as Harry matched his warm up.

"So any particular girl got your interest? I can see Po really likes you." Harry asked inquisitively.

"I don't really think that Po likes me Harry, she just..." Hero started to explain as Harry jumped in and cut him off.

"Agrees with everything you say, constantly gives you compliments, touches you at every opportunity and gives you goo goo eyes whenever you aren't looking." Harry said seeing the other boys discomfort. "So do you like her?" he asked tentatively as he was curious as to who Hero did have his eye on as he knew the asian boy was good looking and could most likely have any girl in the school.

"Sure I like her. She's a nice girl and is pretty and fun and just lovely really." Hero said but seemed to stop himself.

"But..." Harry enquired.

"Well she's... a bit full on sometimes you know." Hero explained.

"What you mean constantly jumping to your defence and stuff you mean." Harry asked getting a nod from the other boy.

"Yeah I mean don't get me wrong she makes sorting out the rest of the guys and the clan a hell of a lot easier because she'll literally do anything I say but I've always seen her more as a friend and I guess I just want a girl who isn't afraid to challenge me you know." Hero explained stretching out his legs.

"I get what you mean but she is a nice girl and I just think that she's eager to please you because she likes you so much." Harry explained.

"Well you and Hermione clearly like each other but you challenge each other all the time and aren't afraid to tell the other if they disagree and stuff and that's more the sort of relationship that I eventually want." Hero explained getting a nod.

"Well Hermione and I have been really close for over seven years now." Harry started to explain.

"And I've known the girls in my clan really well for over ten and this is the eleventh year I've been to school with them and we aren't as close or know each other anywhere near as much as you and Hermione." Hero replied.

"Well that's because you've not been through as much with them as I have been with Hermione. I mean I know that you all hang out together a lot of the time and on weekends and things but Hermione has literally put her life on the line for me and has literally saved my life and other peoples lives numerous times. That's part of the reason we are so close and why I lo..." Harry explained before stopping himself.

"Why you love her so much? It's alright Harry you can say that you love her as it's bloody obvious. It's nice to see two people in love and genuinely in love not that teenage first love thing that most of the students in school have but proper, full blown willing to die for each other kind of love." Hero said as Harry stopped his stretching.

"She's my best friend." Harry retorted not knowing what to say.

"Yes she is and my parents always told me that when you eventually settle down with a girl and she's the right girl then she should be your best friend." Hero said with a shrug.

"I can't settle down with Hermione as she's going out with Ron." Harry said grumpily as he stopped stretching and sat on the edge of the bath and put his feet into the water as he lay out on the warm stone floor.

"It doesn't mean that she's going to be with him forever mate and besides you haven't really told me much about her and Ron other than they are together. You said that the three of you were really tight at Hogwarts and that you've all been on some pretty crazy adventures together." Hero said getting an affirmative nod from Harry. "Well if you want to and only if you want to of course, you can tell me a little more about the three of you and how you all got on in Hogwarts. Maybe I can help puzzle this thing out for you." he said as Hero suddenly stopped stretching and took a couple of quick steps towards the Turtles bath and performed a sideways somersault and went feet first into the water.

Harry jumped to his feet and jumped into the pool as Hero was emerging to the surface and he got another face full of water as the splash from Harry's bombing into the water erupted as he entered the water.

Harry emerged from the water to get splashed in the face from Hero as he came up for air and heard the tall asian boy laughing to himself. "Paybacks a bitch Harry." Hero said with a smug smile. "So come on tell me what the score is between the three of you." Hero asked as Harry started to explain all about how he, Hermione and Ron had all met and become friends.

Harry started talking about the things that had happened in Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione and Hero nodded and listened attentively and asked questions at certain points to clarify things that Harry was saying. Harry found Hero really easy to talk to and saw that his new friend had a way of making you comfortable enough to divulge things that Harry normally wouldn't have told anyone.

Harry had just finished telling Hero about their third year and the rescue of Sirius when the door to the bathroom opened cutting off the conversation as Tim entered from the boys dorm room and Akiko, Po, Gwen and Yoko entered from the girls bathroom room. "Why am I not surprised to see you Hero is already up and in the tub this morning." Po said teasingly as she stripped off her robe and hung it on a hook next to the girls dorm room and Harry and Hero took her in admiring her wearing a bright yellow one piece swimming costume that clung to her hips and curves.

Harry gave a sideways glance at Hero to see him checking Po out with the most subtlety Harry had ever seen from a guy before and grinned at Hero as he turned to Harry and gave him a one finger salute before laughing.

"Hero please tell me you didn't drag Harry out of bed early to give him an even longer work out." Gwen Yakimoto said as she stripped off her robe and threw it to Po who caught it easily and hung it up.

"No Harry was actually up and in here stretching before I was, so I'm obviously having at least a positive effect on one of you." Hero replied with a grin as Tim who hadn't bothered with a robe and like Hero had just come in wearing a towel took that off and threw it over the stall door on the shower next to Hero's.

"Jez don't tell me you're going to turn out to be more of a fitness nut that Hero is as I don't think we'd be able to cope with two of like him." Tim said grinning as he crossed his ankles and bent at the waist reaching for his toes as he stretched out his legs and hamstrings. Harry tuned out for a moment as he couldn't help his attention being stolen by Gwen Yakimoto's amazing figure and large bust being stuffed into a one piece black swimming costume that rode high on her shapely hips as Gwen started to perform the same stretch as Tim and Harry and Hero were both treated to an amazing angle and an eyeful of Gwen's impressive cleavage.

His attention was caught by Yoko and Akiko both de-robing and wearing matching swimming suits to Gwen's but Yoko in a bright red and Akiko a royal blue and Harry was captivated by their figures again. Clearly swimming did the Turtle girls body good as they all looked like models in Harry's opinion as his vision crept along back to Gwen again.

"Harry... HARRY" Gwen said snapping Harry out of his staring to a smirking Gwen who had caught him checking herself and the others out.

"Huh?" Harry uttered stupidly getting a laugh from the girls.

"I said that you seem to be quite an early riser and asked if you fancied coming out into the tides with us for a proper swim this morning." Gwen said getting Harry's attention as he saw that Gwen was now doing the helicopter movement with her arms like Hero and himself had done and that it made her boobs jiggle around in her costume amazingly.

"Errrr yeah sure. I'm sure I'll be able to stay within a few hundred feet of you all if you don't go too fast." Harry said uncertainly as he'd only swam in the surf once and that was on their first day on Turtle Island and he'd only managed to keep up with the Turtles then because the current helped him.

"Excellent well then let's get to it." Akiko said as Tim jumped into the water as she bent down and turned the golden seashells on the edge of the bath the whole way as Hero managed to get the words "Oh shit" out before the rumbling in the pipes fired water at an extremely high speed and sent the three boys flying out into the sky where they dropped into the sea as Akiko laughing to her herself turned two of the shells to a more leisurely setting and nodding to the other three girls they all rushed forward diving into the pool like bath before being fired out into the open air where they all twisted and dived head first into the surf and set off after the three boys who were being lead by Hero on their swim.

"You shouldn't have given Hero such a big head start as you know he swims like a fish." Po groused as the four girls settled into a steady breaststroke.

"Well you can set off and try and catch him up if you like Po as you swim like a frog anyway. I just thought the rest of us could swim along with Harry as he's not used to swimming in the waves so will most likely get tired and then who knows maybe one of us can pull him along or give him some mouth to mouth if he needs it." Akiko said to Po who rolled her eyes as the others laughed and put her head into the surf and started swimming free style and shot off after the boys.

The others all exchanged looks and set off after the three Turtle boys as well determined to catch up with the group. Half an hour later completely exhausted they arrived back at Turtle Island and made their way through the quiet common room up to their shared bathroom where they all showered and got dressed. They roped back down to the common room and made their way to the dining hall to find a very sombre and quiet atmosphere, which was unusual for such a packed room full of students.

As the laughing group spilled through the doors almost all eyes turned towards the group. Wondering what was going on Harry was surprised when Omori approached the group and came to a stop in front of Hero with a very serious look on his face and what looked to Harry to be slightly teared eyes. Before any of them could say anything Omori bent at the waist and went into a very deep bow in front of Hero.

This caused Hero surprise as a bow as deep as Omori was giving him was normally a sign of respect that an inferior would give to a superior, such as he would give to his parents or grandparents or the Grandmaster. Hero putting his arms straight by his side and returned the bow to his friend still bamboozled as to why Omori was bowing to him so formally.

As Hero stood Omori gave Hero a small series of bows as he stood and Hero noticed that Omori had a letter in his hand and Harry saw that on the table behind him where he'd been sat with June, Giovanni and Louis there were a couple of newspapers on the table one of which was open where Omori had been sat. As Omori came to standing straight he then embraced Hero in a rare show of affection and Harry heard him quietly say "My thanks to you and your family Hero" before disentangling himself from his friends embrace that Hero had returned.

"Errr you're welcome Omori but what is it that my family are supposed to have done?" Hero asked his friend who turned waving for them to follow as there was a smattering of applause from the rest of the Turtles who then went back to their breakfast and conversation burst out into the air returning the atmosphere to what Harry had grown to expect around meal times.

Hero took his seat at the table and Harry moved to his right side as Omori grabbed the paper he had been reading and put it in front of Hero. Harry could make out the headline as clear as day and it read **'** _ **Jade Dragon attack on Tokyo Harbour'**_ and Harry felt his stomach drop as he noticed the others take their seats amongst the other very solemn faced occupants at the eleventh year table.

"I don't understand." Hero started saying as Omori asked him to just read the article and the usually cheerful Giovanni who didn't have his normal smile plastered on his face slid a copy of The Rising Sun Newspaper over to Harry who started reading the article as Giovanni and June distributed the rest of the papers to the others around the table.

Harry saw that Yoko had a pained look on her face as she read the article and that Yoko and Po were gently rubbing her back as Tim and Gwen started reading their copies of the paper looking serious and casting subtle looks at Omori who was staring watching Hero for his reaction. Harry shifted his gaze back to his own paper and started to read the article.

 _ **JADE DRAGON ATTACK ON TOKYO HARBOUR by Hilary Han**_

 _ **It started a day like any other for the magic dock workers at Omori Enterprises the country's leading import and exporters based at Tokyo Harbour on the famous Tagahiko Pier three in the magical zone of the docks. Omori Enterprises as we all know import various exotic materials that we in the magical world that we all use in our regular potion making as well other elements of our everyday lives.**_

 _ **It is alleged that a gang suspected of numbering around twenty stormed the Omori owned building with the intention of nothing else than to cause damage and destruction. This was the latest in a string of violent attacks on one of the most prominent businesses in Japan carried out by what is believed to be members of the infamous Jade Dragon organisation.**_

 _ **I can't imagine that there are any readers out there who don't know but the Jade Dragon is a criminal pureblood sympathiser organisation who is involved in almost every illegal activity throughout magical Asia. They have strong beliefs that magic should be kept within all magic families and have been in existence and a menace within the magical Asian community for over two hundred years although only becoming a more visible menace within the last fifty years.**_

 _ **From seeing the level of destruction and damage that this attack caused I was lucky to speak with one of the Omori enterprise workers who witnessed the attack and recounted the events that occurred.**_

 _ **The dock worker and eye witness who wished to remain anonymous told us the following.**_

 _ **"Well I was just checking one of the latest supply batches that had arrived by portkey when I heard this booming noise come from the main office and administration building.**_

 _ **I turned round and saw a group dressed in black with bits of green on their outfits and black face masks running towards the building firing all sorts of spells at the building as the protection wards kicked in and some of the staff ran out of the building as part of the office went up in flames when the wards failed.**_

 _ **I heard one of the attackers who was this massive bloke who looked like he was part troll or something as he was huge shout 'This is so you know your place you half-blood scum. This is what happens when you don't respect the dragon.'**_

 _ **Then this other guy next to him who was kind of thin and gangly looking shouted 'You don't pay and we'll take everything from you.' and then sent this weird sickly yellow curse straight up to the main large conference room window where it went flying in and the next thing the glass exploded out of most of the windows and a couple of people came falling out the window as if thrown by some sort of invisible force.**_

 _ **That's when I got one of my colleagues and told them to apparate to the Banzai Bazaar and raised the alarm at the station to one of the staff there to inform the aurors and the hit wizards that the Omori Enterprise building was under attack and then they apparated back to help our colleagues. It's one of the only times I wish I could send a damned patronus as we joined the fight.**_

 _ **So then saw that the bastards who had sent the building on fire were arranged in like a horseshoe shape and were firing all sorts of curses at the workers running out of the building. I recognised my boss Hinchi Omori come out with his robes smoking and a face like thunder and he just went mental. I've never seen anyone throw so much power into their spells before and he managed to take a couple of the bastards out with some bone breaker spells.**_

 _ **Then the big bloke and the gangly bloke rushed him and started to duel him together with the gangly one casting shields for the big bloke to send the horrible stuff at Hinchi. Well it was only a matter of time before the big bloke over powered Hinchi and he caught him with something. Everyone was panicking as we all knew that Hinchi was our strongest fighter and as down then we knew we were probably dead.**_

 _ **The office guys started trying to rally around Hinchi and get him to safety but there was this bloke stood further back who was throwing really accurate spells and kept everyone pinned back and I was just getting my wand out and to be completely honest I was crapping it as I was always rubbish at defence.**_

 _ **A few of us started trying to mount an assault and we ended up getting bombarded by spells and had to take cover as we never got taught how to defend ourselves against the sort of spells they were throwing. We thought that we were saved when a couple of aurors arrived but they were soon taken out of the action as they were using stunners against these Jade Dragon thugs who were using spells that were a lot more lethal and powerful and they just kept reviving anyone they knocked out.**_

 _ **We were really worried as we didn't know what we were going to do and that's when Hinchi got hit in the leg with a serious spell as his leg just seemed to crumple beneath him like all the bones had gone from it and the last of the office workers still on their feet managed to grab him and pull him back into the cover of the doorways with the building burning around them.**_

 _ **We couldn't get to them and all seemed lost until we saw the Takahiro Clan from the next pier come charging into the fight. It was incredible I recognised Vito Takahiro because of his bald head and he just unleashed curse after curse at the Jade Dragon members. Some other member of the Takahiro clan started organising us workers and we together with them flanked the Jade Dragon members and started attacking them on three sides keeping them occupied from the Omori staff injured and trapped in the building.**_

 _ **It turned really nasty the fighting and the bloke from the Jade Dragon who had been hanging round the back started arguing with the gangly bloke and the big burly bloke. It was only when the Takahiro's started closing in on them and knocking the Jade Dragon members that were around them down that the big bloke and the gangly one shouted to go and then apparated out of there.**_

 _ **The bloke they had been arguing with was trying to get the other ones up and started telling them to get out of there as he tried unsuccessfully to hold all of us off but he ended up getting over powered and got hit in the back with something that knocked him flat. Then he and the buggers that were left apparated just as a large contingent of aurors turned up and started trying to sort everything out and started administering healing and getting people to Archangels."**_

 _ **So from what this reporter was told it appears that the Takahiro Clan were in fact the saviours of the day and were the ones who brought the Omori Enterprise members to safety. At present no one from the Omori family or organisation has been available for comment.**_

 _ **This attack once again raises questions about the use of force available for the auror office who for far too long have been unable to use anything stronger than a stunning spell in order to subdue and capture subjects.**_

 _ **It is this reporter's opinion that the time for action is at hand and that as the members of the Jade Dragon organisation continue to wreak havoc and chaos upon our lives that a firmer hand is needed to take these tyrants and criminals. There have been elements of the magical council of elders who have called for the restraint on our magical law enforcement to be removed and them allowed to use necessary force in the apprehension of suspects.**_

 _ **We are still awaiting comment from the Japanese Ministry of Magic in regards to the events of yesterday along with an official response from the auror office. It is clear that more must be done to try and protect our way of life against those who seek only to destroy and harm others.**_

 _ **These are troubling times where action must be taken and people need to make a stand to protect those unable to protect themselves. Like the Takahiro Clan did when they put their own lives on the line to try and protect and defend fellow magicals under attack and present a united front against those who would seek to oppress us.**_

 _ **This brings me onto my next point in regards to what is required to take the fight to those who wish to destroy our way of life.**_

 _ **You will have no doubt noticed that two of the world's famous names arrived in Japan recently in Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw and Hermione Granger-Dumbledore who have been instrumental in bringing about the destruction of he-who-must-not-be-named. (For more information on this see pages 11 and 12)**_

 _ **These champions of the people from Britain who are believed to have come to Japan to finish their education may in fact be here on a completely different mission or for a different purpose all together. Have they in fact come to Japan to take the fight to the Jade Dragon organisation?**_

 _ **This reporter intends to find out.**_

Harry closed the paper and looked down at the front page feeling several pairs of eyes at the table and throughout the dining hall and he didn't want to look up to have to meet them. He didn't want to fight another group of people hell bent on destroying people's way of life.

Had he not done enough? Had he not sacrificed enough for others? Had he not done more than anyone could expect him to do? Harry felt his chest tightening as he chanced a look up and saw the wet tear formed eyes of Yoko Hami looking at the article. Gwen Yakimoto and Akiko were looking at him with soft smiles as they watched his reaction to the article and he glanced at their papers to see that they had turned to the other article about him.

Tim and June were pretending that they were still reading the articles and Hero and Omori were talking in hushed whispers and Harry saw Omori slide another hand written letter across the table as he patted Hero on the back a large smile on his face.

He saw Giovanni and Louis looking at him intently as if waiting for him to say something as he stole a glance round the other tables of the younger students and spotted lots of them openly looking to his and Hero's reaction to the article. Most were doing a better job of pretending they weren't looking at him as he noted the copies of the newspaper dotted around the room on the tables.

He'd grown used to these looks as he'd had them more times than he cared to remember at Hogwarts as the eager masses looked on waiting to see how the fucking boy who lived reacted to the latest bit of news spewed out about him.

He hated that his life was something that could be picked at and examined by everyone. He hated that he had not been able to have a normal life and just seemed to crash from one tragedy to the next losing people he cared for along the way.

He'd not even managed to get two months of normality in Japan before the media were trying to pull him into a fight that was not his. He had had enough fighting to last him a dozen life times and surely it was someone else's turn he thought bitterly.

He'd been dragged into the last fight against blood supremacy by being marked by Voldemort all those years ago when he was just a baby. He could argue that fate had dragged him kicking and screaming into that fight and had given him no other options but to fight for his friends and the people he cared about.

Harry could feel it already as he sat there at the table trying not to look at anyone. The expectation of them, the pressure to say something, to do something but they didn't understand. No one could understand other than those who had lived it with him.

Harry could his chest tightening painfully and his breathing become more laboured and difficult. He was feeling hot and clammy and the palms of hands and his forehead were suddenly sweaty. He loosened the tie and undid the top button of his shirt as he started taking deep rasping breathes.

"Harry are you alright?" Yoko asked looking up at hearing a gasp of breath from Harry and seeing that the colour was draining from his face and him trying to suck in lungful's of air and instantly recognised what was happening with Harry having experienced the same herself.

"Mate are you ok? You really aren't looking too good." Giovanni said picking up on Yoko's tone and seeing Harry looking like he was struggling to breath.

"Quick Tim, Hero help me get Harry outside I know what to do." Yoko said jumping to her feet as Hero and Tim instantly sprang to their feet and grabbing Harry as he started toppling back off the stool he was on grabbed him under the arms and lifted him so that he was level with them and carried him out of the dining hall where Yoko had ran to the door and opened it.

"Yoko do you want us to get Master Bo?" Akiko said raising from her seat panic rising in her at seeing Harry get carried out of the dining hall struggling to breath.

"Or Master Zuki?" Louis said starting to scramble for the door.

"No it's fine I know what to do just keep the rest of the Turtles in here." Yoko said before dashing out of the dining hall with the door banging closed behind her.

Yoko emerged from the dining hall and saw Tim and Hero with Harry's arms over there shoulders and his feet dragging along the wooden deck boards as they made their way towards the beach.

"Guys just set him down there on his back." Yoko said as she ran towards them and came to a skidding halt as they set Harry gently down.

"I don't know what's wrong with him guys but I think I should get Master Zuki." Hero said worry etched on his face at seeing his friend struggling to breathe.

"Good idea Tim can you run to Master Zuki and tell her that Harry is having a panic attack and that he needs a calming draft. Hero can you make sure that no one walks down here in this direction for a while until Tim gets back as I've got Akiko and the others making sure that none of the students interrupt me." Yoko said taking control of the situation and Hero could only nod.

He started making his way along the gangplanks giving Yoko and Harry some room as Yoko positioned Harry so that he was leaning against one of the upward stumps that supported the wooden floor boards.

He went to the next junction and stood guard to stop anyone coming along and disturbing his two friends. He watched as Yoko then knelt beside Harry and took Harry's face in her hands gently so that she was looking at him. He couldn't hear what she was saying to Harry but could see him nodding while taking gasping breaths as he tried to put oxygen into his lungs.

Yoko positioned herself so that Harry was in front of her as she knelt besides him watching him trying to gulp the air into his system and seeing the panic in his eyes and the fear that he was drowning. Yoko gently placed her hands on the sides of Harry's face and saw his emerald green eyes look to hers in panic.

Speaking as calmly as possible Yoko locked onto those eyes and softly said "Harry it's alright. You're experiencing a panic attack and that's what's causing you to feel like you can't breathe. There is nothing blocking your lungs but whatever you were thinking about before this happened you need to cast from your mind for a moment and concentrate on something else."

"I…. can't…. people….. Voldemort….. Dragon…" Harry said between breathes as fear gripped him as he was reminded about the burning feeling in his lungs when he was trying to swim up to the surface of the Black Lake with Ron and Gabrielle during the second tri-wizard task and his gillyweed had worn off.

"It's alright there is no Voldemort anymore and there is no Dragon." Yoko said trying to calm the English wizard who was starting to go red in the face like he was choking.

"Jade….. Dragon… attack" Harry chanted between breathes as he felt Yoko gently slap his face as his mind played over the article he had read and the looks he had been getting in the dining hall.

The slap got Harry's attention and he looked at Yoko's pretty face and his eyes locked onto the dark chocolate brown gaze of Yoko's as they seemed so kind to him and she gently chastised him. "That's not stopping thinking about what set you off Harry. Think about something else, anything else. Think about your favourite place in the whole world." Yoko said softly.

"Tell me where your favourite place is Harry. Where do you go when you want to feel happy." Yoko said while gently stroking his cheek with one of her thumbs as she noticed a slight changing in his breathing.

"Potter… Manor." Harry said feeling the coolness of Yoko's hands on his face as she nodded to his reply.

"Potter Manor that's your home isn't it?" Yoko asked Harry getting a nod. "Tell me what you like about it so much. What about it makes you feel so happy."

"My parents…. Used….. live there... never knew...parents….. makes me…..feel close… to them… like….. I can sense them…. Plus dad's… portrait." Harry said seeing Yoko's eyes tear up a little bit at his words and a gently smile reach her lips.

"I understand probably better than most ever would Harry. When my parents were killed when I was just a baby the only thing that calmed me down was a jumper of my fathers and scarf of my mothers. I still have them with me here as they are two of the things I remember them wearing in the few vague memories I have of them and it makes me feel closer to them having something they've worn.

Whenever I feel sad or lonely I pull on my dad's jumper or my mums scarf and just sit in them feeling the material against my skin and smelling them. Even though I know that they don't smell of them anymore it makes me feel happier somehow. I picture their smell in my mind and it brings me comfort." Yoko explained to Harry.

"You lost your …. Parents to...when you were…. young…" Harry said feeling like he was able to get more air into his lungs.

"Well I didn't lost them they were taken from me like yours were taken from you." Yoko said sadly as more tears started running down her face. "Whenever I think about the day they were taken from me I used to get panic attacks like you do. I still do sometimes but then I just take my mum's scarf and hold it to my cheek or wrap myself up in my fathers jumper and it helps calm me down." Yoko said with two tears escaping her eyes and racing down each cheek as she gave a solitary sniff of her nose.

"I'm sorry Yoko….. I know how hard it is to grow up without your parents." Harry said his heart going out to the younger girl as he could feel her pain as she told him something so private. "I won't say anything to anyone." He added and gave her a warm smile which she returned.

"It's alright. Akiko, Gwen and the others know what happened to my mum and dad. I'm proud of my parents as they died trying to make the world a better place. I'm proud to be there daughter and I was lucky that I got two new mums or aunties out of it." Yoko said fondly.

"Really? How so?" Harry asked thinking about what Yoko was saying.

"Well my parents weren't alone when they died and the people they were meeting with had two daughters had their parents taken from them as well. They were only just of age when the attack happened and rather than let me be put into care with another family they decided to adopt me and raise me as their little sister." Yoko said openly crying with a little smile on my face.

"I'm so lucky to have them and for them to have been so kind to take me in basically putting their own lives on hold to bring me up." Yoko said as Harry on reflex sat up and pulled Yoko into a hug as she started sobbing into his shoulder and he gently ran his hand along her soft black hair that felt like silk.

They were interrupted by Hero and a breathless Tim Schmidt and they broke apart their embrace as Tim his hands on knees held out a little phial of potion to Harry and told him Master Zuki told him to take it between gasps.

"Thanks Tim. What exactly is it?" Harry asked.

"Harry your breathing seems back to normal." Hero said observantly.

"Hey... I guess it is. I suppose Yoko managed to calm me down enough to stop me having whatever I was having." Harry said taking the phial from Tim who looked like he was about to collapse.

"You telling me….. I just ran up…. that bloody hill… and you're fine?" Tim said trying to chuckle to himself.

"Sorry pal but I guess you did." Harry said apologetically as Tim dropped onto his backside before lying down and taking lungful's of air.

"What set all that off anyway Harry? I think you should take that calming draft anyway" Hero to his new friend concerned.

"Maybe you're right." Harry said as he uncapped the phial and knocked the potion back in two gulps and instantly felt more relaxed. "As for what happened I was reading that article in the paper about the Jade Dragon attack and got to the bit at the end talking about me and Hermione. I started looking round the dining hall when I got to the bit about me and started noticing people were looking at me expectantly and I…" he explained as the words failed him as he felt his stomach clenching.

"It's alright and you don't have to talk about it now. Listen Harry don't let anyone make you talk about something that you don't want to or feel that you…. I don't know have to do something about what is happening here in Asia. No one has the right to demand or expect anything from you or Hermione when it comes to those bastards.

If there were more people determined to do something to help fight against them then maybe they wouldn't be such a big problem." Yoko said fiercely wiping the tears from her face and giving him a watery eyed smile.

"I know but still.." Harry said.

"Yoko is right Harry. You don't owe anyone anything and I mean fuck after the stuff you told me you've been through in your first three years at Hogwarts alone I don't think anyone could ask any more of you than you've already done.

This was a problem before you and Hermione arrived here and it will most likely still be a problem after you've gone." Hero said getting nods from Yoko and Tim as the gong signalling the call for students to make their way to class sounded.

"Right come on we've Transfiguration now so we better make a move." Hero said to the group helping Harry stand up.

"I'll go and get our bags. Tim said getting a thank you from Harry for his wasted journey to the medical tent. Tim told Harry not to worry about it and that he needed to get in shape for the quidditch season anyway, which earnt him a pat on the back from Hero.

"I'll go get mine and the girl's bags from the pagoda as well." Yoko said shyly as she turned and started making her way towards the pagoda after Tim.

"Yoko." Harry called after her causing her to turn. "Thanks…. for what you did and what you told me. If you ever want to talk about it, I want you to know that I'm here for you and I understand."

Yoko smiled warmly at the sincere words from Harry as she turned and approached him and held her arms out as he mirrored her actions and opened his arms as she entered his embrace and they entered into a whole hearted hug. "No need to thank me Harry. I've been there, hell I still go there on occasion and I get it. I really do.

I'd like to talk to you about it more in the future when we have more time but right now I want us both to be thinking about something more positive." Yoko said as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek shocking herself at her own boldness and getting a smell of a lovely aftershave that Harry was wearing that smelt like bubble gum, lotus oil and orange blossom.

With that Yoko turned and started making her way quickly towards the pagoda and Harry's eyes were drawn to her hips as they sashayed away from him and she cast a sultry glance back over her shoulder as her raven coloured hair whipped out enchantingly as she turned her head back and continued walking away.

Hero moved silently up to Harry's side and shoulder bumped him getting his new friends attention. "Buddha's balls, I see you've got another potential admirer." he grinned as Harry rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Come off it she just seems to understand and it sounds like she's been through some horrible events herself." Harry deadpanned back not rising to the bait.

"She has been through it has Yoko. She's a really sweet girl and would do anything for anyone but if you think she's being nice for nice sake well….. let me tell you she doesn't hand out hugs and kisses to just anyone. I think you've an admirer there. Now are you sure you're up for Transfiguration class?" Hero asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on we better get moving." Harry said as Tim emerged from the Turtles pagoda laden with the boys bags and Yoko appeared a few moments later as the rush of students emerged from the dining hall cursing Akiko and the other eleventh year students who had kept them in there so that Harry wasn't disturbed.

Hero chuckled to himself as Harry apologised randomly as people passed and the younger boys either groused that they better not get detention for being late as they all started running into the pagoda to get their bags while the odd male student who had been clever enough to bring their bags with them checked if he was ok as they passed.

Lots of the younger girls asked if he was alright as well getting nods and thanks before blushing and going of giggling when either Harry or Hero gave them a wink or a smile. "You two are shameless you know." Tim said next to them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as a group of particularly giggly eighth year girls past them and he gave them a wink as they all grinned like Cheshire cats.

"Winking and flirting with all the girls in the clan. It's not like you two haven't got enough girls after you already." Tim said in mock outrage.

"Hey don't hate the players..." said Hero.

"Hate the game." Harry finished for him as the three boys broke out in laughter. "Besides we're only mucking around but tell you what you start throwing the odd wink or something to some of the girls and I'm sure you'll get a similar reaction."

"Yeah just have a laugh with it and see what happens." Hero added.

"Alright." Tim said thoughtfully as a group of tenth year girls walked past and he winked a pretty Asian girl who smiled shyly back at him and he looked to Harry and Hero who gave 'Told you so' looks.

Tim then reached forward quickly as the girl in question was passing and pinched her bum getting a yelp from the girl who stopped and slapped Tim across the face although not ever hard and pushed Tim hard in the chest causing him to lose his balance on the planks next to Harry and waving his arms trying to regain his balance Tim tipped backwards and fell into the sea behind him resurfacing spluttering to see the girl in question with a smirk on her face, her hip thrust alluringly out with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Next time you better have asked me out and got my agreeance before even thinking about grabbing my arse Schmidt. Do that again and I'll punch you in your beaters bat as I'm not that kind of girl." The girl said in mock seriousness before turning to Harry and Hero and giving them a grin before turning and running a few steps to catch up with her friends who were laughing wholeheartedly at Tim's unfortunate fall.

Tim chuckled to himself as he reached a hand out and Harry grabbed it and started helping Tim out the water as Hero took his other arm pulling the dripping wet boy onto the platform as they laughed.

"Maybe you took that one a little too far." Harry said as Hero and Tim chuckled along.

"Yeah Akiko's cousin probably wasn't the best choice of target to practice that on." Hero said trying to control his laughter that was threatening to over load him.

Tim shrugged, "Maybe, although she didn't say not to do it just to ask her out before grabbing her arse. Nice arse it was to." He grinned as he took his wand and started drying himself as Yoko and the other eleventh years emerged as Harry and Hero roared with laughter.

* * *

 **AN-**

 **Hello my rabid readers.**

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please feel from to review and PM me with any thoughts.**

 **As always cheers to Goldzar for doing my editing.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


	95. Chapter 95 - Who & Debut

**AN: Hello my rabid readers,**

 **Well I'm afraid I'm still on fortnightly updates at the moment as this whole working jobs thing is eating into my time quite a lot and I'm sorry that I can't hammer the chapters out as quickly as I can. I'm still four chapters ahead though so I'll be updating regularly still.**

 **So this chapter I'm going back to England again for a little bit in this chapter and then finishing with some Harry and Narcissa in Japan. I'm really trying to move things along in England to get them to a certain point where the Slytherpuff's head off to France. There is more Jade Dragon coming up as well as some new stuff that I've been thinking up in my upcoming chapters.**

 **But I'll shut up and let you get on with this chapter as you've been waiting two weeks for it. The site has been having some problems so this is a slightly older version as I've tweaked it since so I will be uploading the newest version as first opportunity.**

 **Thank you for the continued support and readership and I hope you enjoy my latest effort and as always please feel free to review or PM your thoughts.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle.**

 **Chapter 95** **– Who and Debut**

 **10:32hrs Saturday 27th August 2016, The Whyte Wyvern Pub, Knockturn Alley, London**

"Will you two please stop with the Wimbourne songs now, it's getting old real fast." Hannah groused playfully at the table and rubbed her temples. Susan and Pansy had been singing them all the way down Diagon Alley and into Knockturn Alley and had only got worse when they had entered The White Wyvern pub as there were two tables full of Wimbourne fans in replica jerseys and scarves who joined in as soon as they heard what Susan and Pansy were singing.

"When we attack, we'll push you back and then we'll score a gooooooaaaaaallllllllll" Susan and Pansy continued singing their arms around each other's shoulders swaying from side to side as they balanced on the bench they had chosen to sit at with Tracey and Hannah taking the seats at the other side of the table opposite them.

"They aren't listening to you, Hannah. Pansy is always like this whenever Wimbourne play." Tracey said to her friend leaning in and trying to be heard over the singing in the pub coming from their friends and the two other singing tables on the other side of the pub.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHHH Mighty, Mighty. We are the Mighty, Mighty, Mighty Wimborne Waaaaspsss! Buzzzz Buzzzz BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Susan and Pansy started singing without breaking stride from their last song as the other tables took up the chant immediately.

"I thought it was just Susan who got like this on match day but it's really starting to get on my nerves. I'm starting to want Brixton to win even more now." Hannah said with a grin.

"Do you reckon we should just stun them and put an end to this infernal singing?" Tracey asked above the singing as Pansy and Susan were breaking into another chant of repeatedly shouting Wimbourne, (clap clap clap), Wimbourne, (clap clap clap).

"Tempting but let's try something else instead. Watch this." Hannah said standing up abruptly and turning towards the door to their left and seeing Pansy and Susan eye her as they sang. "Harry, what are you doing here?" Hannah called out excitedly as if Harry Potter has just somehow walked through the door.

This had the desired effect as Susan and Pansy turned so fast expecting to see Harry they both lost their balance as Susan still with her arm around Pansy misplaced her footing and started to fall. Her bump into Pansy knocked the former Slytherin from the bench they had been standing on. With matching yelps Susan landed on her back on the bench as Pansy fell to the ground. Susan bounced off the bench and landed in a heap on top of Pansy who let out an 'oooffff' like grunt at the impact of Susan landing on her.

Tracey and Hannah burst out laughing especially as the other Wimbourne fans on the opposite side to the pub then starting chanting "She fell over, She fell over." before breaking out into laughs before giving ironic cheers as Susan and Pansy managed to pull themselves up and into their seats sheepishly both highly embarrassed.

"That wasn't funny Abbott." Susan said rubbing her bum as she tried to straighten up her clothing.

"Oh Contraire," Tracey said through her giggles, "I found that highly amusing, although Hannah it was a bit cruel to tease us all like that. I'd love to get my hands on Harry right about now and cheer myself up." she added with a sultry smile on her face.

"Why do you need cheering up?" Pansy said while straightening her outer robe and checking her hair out of habit, which had somehow remained perfect.

"You haven't told her yet?" Susan asked Tracey who shook her head as their conversation was interrupted by one of the staff who came over to their table and took their breakfast orders.

"Haven't told me what?" Pansy asked.

"My dad got a betrothal contract offer for me." Tracey said dejectedly letting out a long sigh looking at the table.

"What? When? Who from?" Pansy asked quickly surprised that one of her best friends had something so huge happen to her and she was only just finding out about it now.

"About ten days ago." Tracey said as Hannah rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Ten days." Pansy said a little louder than intended that caused a couple of customers to turn to look at their table for the source of their disturbance. "Tracey that's massive why haven't you said anything to me in ten days? We've seen each other in between then so why am I only hearing about this now?" she asked a little upset. She couldn't help feel a little hurt about Tracey keeping that from her and having apparently already told Susan and Hannah. Especially after she'd told them all about her problem with Draco and what he'd said to her about wanting her back and he and she back to be together and her father working for him.

"Well, you've not really been in the right frame of mind to listen the last while after what you told us about Draco." Tracey said defensively not looking up.

"Oh I've been a little out of sorts after what's been going on but you should still ha…" Pansy started as she felt Susan's hand on her wrist causing her to look at the red haired who shook her head and silently mouthed for Pansy to stop. Pansy hadn't known Susan on a friendly level for very long but she had heard all about her from Daphne and Tracey.

She knew the former Hufflepuff to be a friendly, vivacious and caring girl who was very protective of the people she cared about. Since becoming friends with Susan as well as Hannah and Hermione she had been amazed at how accepting the three girls were of her and how they integrated her into their little group of friends wholeheartedly, especially Hermione given their past.

Susan had been a key factor in her new friendship with the former Gryffindor as she had thrown herself wholeheartedly into trying to help herself and Hermione break through their past hostilities. She had helped herself and Hermione realise that they had more in common and similarities then they had thought. Pansy had always assumed Hermione was a stuffy bookish geek who obsessed religiously about knowing absolutely everything off by heart to be a teacher's pet.

Hermione she knew thought that she was just a gossiping, fashion crazy, Draco's bit on the side, small minded and petty and a general all round bitch. Granted she did enjoy the gossip and was fashion crazy but as for the rest well that wasn't actually Pansy. Well she could be a bitch sometimes even she would admit that.

Susan had helped her get to know Hermione and told Pansy things about the chestnut haired witch or pointed out their similarities at times. Susan helped her see that actually Hermione like herself didn't research extensively to be a know it all but because she wanted to fully investigate things that interested her and that she had a special brain in being able to retain information.

Unlike most magical people who were only concerned about learning a spell and that the spell they cast worked correctly, Pansy like Hermione liked to look into why magic did the things it did and how it came about and look into what had been tried in the past to try and improve it or why things were the way they were.

Granted it had been her parents signing her into a betrothal contract with Draco that had ignited this passion for research that she had as she wanted to try and find out exactly what sort of freedoms were going to be denied to her. She started looking to this as early as first year when she had blurted out a comment to Parvati about her liking cry-babies when Draco was picking on Neville Longbottom.

It had scared Hermione and surprised Daphne and Tracey because it was so out of character for Pansy. She through her research discovered that the magic involved in the betrothal contract compelled her to act in the way her future spouse would like.

All in all thanks to Susan, Pansy was shown the error of her ways and that like herself Hermione Granger was a researcher, an investigator and someone who wanted to improve on what most believe was already perfected.

Pansy had had a difficult summer this year with a few really good high points in it the most prominent being what had happen with Harry a boy she had seriously been crushing on for a couple of years. She'd been amazed how much she had grown to like him and how special he made her feel whenever she was with him. No boy had ever been like that with her before and through her observations she hadn't really seen any other boys like him in that way.

She had been gutted that she had been forced to spend most of the summer covering the reception desk at Parkinson's for her mother and father as she had wanted to spend more time with the black haired boy and her friends. Unfortunately she hadn't had the time before he'd gone to Japan other than that one day. Now though she had more time to spend with her friends thanks to her parents finally on her recommendation taken on a girl Pansy was friendly in the year below called Hestia Carrow to be their new receptionist.

Hestia had managed to graduate Hogwarts a year earlier and had confided in Pansy that she and her twin sister Flora had both been looking for jobs for most of the summer with no success.

Pansy had got to know the Carrow twins throughout her time at Hogwarts even though they were in the year below. The two twins were highly observant and had agreed to be two sets of eyes and ears out in Hogwarts for Pansy as they felt they owed her and she helped protect them.

There was a reason Pansy had been called the Queen of Slytherin in her time at Hogwarts and it wasn't because she ruled the house with an iron fist like Malfoy had done for the first five years there. No she was called the Queen of Slytherin because if anything happened in Hogwarts then word of it normally got back to Pansy first. She had built up a network of people over the years who owed her favours or wanted her favour to gather information for her as her father had taught her that information could most of the time be more valuable than gold in surviving in Slytherin.

She had got to know the Carrow twins due to events that happened one night in her fourth year when she was summoned to the boy's dorm. Draco was being particularly leachy towards her after the Yule ball and he'd told Crabbe and Goyle to keep themselves occupied, while he amused himself with Pansy.

Goyle had summoned the Carrow twins to keep himself and Crabbe in order to keep them entertained and satisfied. This wasn't something that was unusual in Slytherin house and Pansy and her friends had really tried hard over the years to change the stigma and way things were done. It was expected of girls in Slytherin to do as they were told as being male meant that they would naturally have more power over women for the rest of their lives.

Being from pureblood families for the most part the boys had observed how their parents or relatives acted towards each other. A witches life was so medieval as they were treated as sexual objects and second class citizens rather than people and were basically the boy's playthings.

This is the life of a pureblood witch in the magical world as her mother had explained to her that in a lot of pureblood marriages the wife's main duty was to obey her husbands every demand and wish in order to keep him happy. Pansy had been subjected to acting like a servant over the years for Draco due to the compulsion charms on the contract and the family magic's forcing her to obey almost all of his requests.

The one subject that the contract couldn't force her into was anything sexual in nature and that would only be able to happen if both parties had consented to the activity. Pansy was definitely not a willing participant in that regard and had been able to keep that element of her and Draco's 'relationship' for want of a better word at bay until the Yule ball in fourth year.

She'd allowed Draco to show her off at the ball as he'd bought her dress and she'd even allowed him to kiss her that night in the gardens in the grounds as publically at least he'd acted for the most part like a pureblood wizard should except getting a little handsy on the dance floor a few times and in the garden, which was the cause of their first kiss to end.

Pansy had seen the two frightened Carrow twins arrive at the boys dormitory practically shaking in fear at what was going to happen and their desperately pleading eyes had searched Pansy's. They like Pansy and her friends had heard all the tales of what happened to girls in Slytherin house when summoned to boys dorm rooms and they had all noticed changes in the poor young girl who had been Theo Nott's date to the Yule ball .

Pansy had always felt that those with the power to act and help others should do and she decided to sacrifice some of her own dignity that night to protect the two younger girls. She had managed to talk Draco out of allowing his thugs to take advantage of the two younger girls. She's had to allow Draco to touch her in places she didn't really want him to in order to try and keep his focus on her and what was in it for him if he followed her instruction.

Pansy had asked that he allow them some privacy alone in his dorm without an audience as she was willing to perform a dance and some show him some of the treats that laid in store for him when they were married. Draco had readily agreed and told the Carrow twins to leave.

Goyle had said that he'd take one of the girls and spend a little time alone with her in the boys bathroom before chuckling that stupid laugh of his as he grabbed Hestia harshly by the arm back into the room as she was making a break for it after Pansy had given them a signal to go.

Draco was thinking about what Goyle had said and Pansy had whispered sexily in his ear that he should be the only one getting what he wanted that night as he deserved a treat and she didn't see why Crabbe and Goyle should get to enjoy some of the same things he was going to.

This seemed to strike a chord with Draco who being the arrogant and horrible puke that he was again ordered the Carrows to leave and then performed a full body bind curse of Goyle as he started to protest and told Crabbe to take a seat as he and Goyle would only get their ends away when he allowed it.

Pansy had been forced to do a strip tease for Draco in front of his two friends who stared at her hungrily as she had stripped down to just her skirt and was having to start undoing the zip on her skirt when there was an almighty racket and shouting of students from the common room. This caused Draco to tell Pansy to stop as he got up with Crabbe and Goyle in tow to investigate what the disturbance was and most likely take out his frustration at the interruption on some poor soul.

Seizing her opportunity Pansy had hurried put her blouse back on to cover herself up again and hastily threw her robe over the blouse before hot footing it out of there to the safety of the girls dorm. In passing she saw one of the Weasley twins pop up swamps had taken residence around the entrance of the common room and Draco was having to deal with complaints from the younger students to get rid of it as he was a prefect so that they could get out.

It was as she entered the dorm she saw the Carrow twins near her bed and heard them both let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that Pansy had made her escape. They had told her that they had set the swamp off in order to try and draw Draco and his goons out of the room to allow her to make her escape.

Pansy had thanked them and they had thanked her in return for what she had done for them. It was at this point that Pansy took the two younger girls under her wing a bit and spent more time with them showing them how to protect themselves better within the common room.

She taught them charms and wards for their beds and their own dorm room so that boys couldn't get in there without a nasty surprise hitting them. She started finding when not with Tracey and Daphne or being summoned to Draco that she was spending more time with the Carrow sisters. She had grown quite fond of the two girls and found out that they were both very fun girls to be around and not at all as cold or quiet as they came across and they admitted that they acted that way as they saw how effective Daphne's Ice Queen persona was at keeping boys away .

Hestia was a very bright witch and was naturally talented at charms and ancient runs with a keen eye for detail so she picked up the spells Pansy taught her straight away. She had sat her NEWT exams a year early with Pansy, Daphne and Tracey's help with subjects and got the required grades to graduate Hogwarts a year earlier than they should.

The two girls had got to know Daphne and Tracey more as the five of them spent more time in their dorm room due to the problems that Hestia's crazy aunt and uncle who were death eaters and been put as professors at Hogwarts for that year.

They terrorised the student populace and Hestia and Flora didn't want to be associated with them and had kept out of the way for fear of reprisals against them by the other students. The reason they were working so hard to graduate early was because they decided that leaving school a year rather than going back for their final year would be the smarter move as even though they and their direct family weren't death eaters or Voldemort supporters then knew if they returned they would face the wrath of the other students for what Alecto and Amycus had done to the students.

This had helped Pansy as she had been able to train Hestia up as to what her role at Parkinson's would be and as she got more used to the job had allowed Pansy more time off until her parents had told her that she could enjoy the rest of the summer before she went off to France.

Pansy had decided to spend the rest of the summer trying to get her friends help with the Draco problem and try and figure out why her father was agreeing to work with for the little worm after everything he'd done to her. It had been frustrating and Pansy was so thankful for her new friends that summer more than any other time in her life as she felt like Daphne and Tracey unintentionally had abandoned her in her hour of need.

Daphne had been largely absent over the last week or so as every time she had floo'd over to Greengrass Manor or Daphne's mum had come to Park View she was normally informed by Isabella Greengrass apologising that Daphne had already gone out shopping with Astoria. She'd normally received the same reply when asking Daphne if she wanted to meet up for a chat when she wrote her as well.

Pansy then would floo over to her other best friend in Tracey and normally found her to be either really quiet or unresponsive to her problem and strangely distant, which was very out of character for Tracey. This had hurt Pansy as it felt like her friend didn't care about her problem all of a sudden after so many years of support as she would normally just listen to Pansy rant and not really interact with her as if her mind was elsewhere.

When Pansy had asked her what was wrong Tracey would just shrug her shoulders and say it didn't matter and go quiet again. It was all really frustrating for Pansy as it made her feel like something had broken between her and her oldest friends and the only thing that had changed between them was them all fancying Harry. Whenever she'd pushed Tracey on it she would always say it wasn't Harry and that nothing was wrong.

When Pansy had told Daphne and Tracey what Draco had done to her in the astronomy tower it had physically taken Daphne and Pansy to restrain Tracey as she wanted to go and hex Malfoy into the floor.

She and Daphne had been so elated for Pansy when they had discovered that the betrothal contract that they all got drunk on some booze that some seventh year girls had snuck into Hogwarts and ended up getting giddy and sleeping in the same bed together. The night had taken an unexpected twist with Tracey and Daphne ending up snogging when they had thought that Pansy had fallen asleep.

Due to the lack of Daphne being around and Tracey's mind being completely elsewhere Pansy had sought help from other sources and not wanting to bother Hermione with her problems while at school she'd turned to her other new found friends for help.

Hannah had been busy helping in her father's shop sporadically throughout the summer as her mother was sadly killed by death eaters a couple of years ago and Hannah was having to walk a similarly fine tightrope of guilt tripping as she was with her own parents.

Hannah felt guilty about leaving her father alone in the country when he had thought he'd be getting his daughters help the following year and that she'd be working with him. Hannah was feeling bad about leaving her dad fending for himself for another year unnecessarily as well as paying for another years schooling.

This had caused Pansy to go to the only other people who had free time and that was Susan and Luna Lovegood who Pansy found she actually really was growing quite fond of now that she had been helped and guided by Hermione to overlook the girls eccentricities.

She had taken out Luna for a day in the shops to help her put together a new wardrobe and she found the younger Ravenclaw to be bother very clever and really funny as some of the stuff she said had Pansy in stitches. Pansy had been honest in her opinions on some of the mystical creatures that Luna talked about on occasion as Hermione had warned her to be honest but not cruel to Luna about it.

Luna hadn't minded that Pansy didn't really believe in some of the creatures she talked about as she said that no one had believed her about the Thestrals that pulled the school carriages until Harry confirmed their existence as well.

They'd had a really fun day and Luna had been really receptive to Pansy's advice on clothes for her and had bought a couple of outfits that made her look really good. Pansy had been surprised to find that Luna Lovegood actually had a hot little body that she kept hidden under her school robes and Pansy explained about how having her robes tailored to show it off a little more would certainly stop any boys from thinking of picking on her again.

She'd also shown Luna some pretty useful curses to hit anyone who picked on her again with and also told her to tell any Slytherin's that give her a hard time that Pansy had said that she could still make their lives hard on them from outside of Hogwarts if they picked on Luna again.

Luna had beamed and enveloped Pansy in a bone crushing hug at Pansy wanting to protect her and had gushed about how the day Harry Potter had first spoken to her had been one of the most important events in her life. She went on about how they first met on the carriage to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade in fifth year and how every year since then her circle of friends had grown as a result of Harry and then Hermione.

Luna had also confessed for having a bit of a thing for Neville, which Pansy had stored away in case she needed to let Hannah know she had some competition at a later date. They'd eaten in the Leaky Cauldron that night where Luna was staying while her home was being rebuilt and had bumped into Ernie McMillian who was on a date with a girl called Emily Jones who was a Ravenclaw in Luna's year and they had both come over to say hello.

Pansy had unloaded her Draco problem onto Luna and found that Luna was a really good listener and gave her a very frank and honest assessment of events as she saw them. Pansy loved that Luna appeared to have no filter and just said what she thought like Tracey had done so many times in the past and it made her feel bad again about the distance that seemed to be growing between her and her oldest friends.

She'd aired her concerns to Luna who said that she didn't know the other Slytherin girls as well but that she'd be spending the year with them at Beauxbatons and to keep asking them what was the matter. Luna had suggested speaking with Susan about her friends as she was close to them both as was Hermione.

Pansy had thanked Luna for listening and when they'd gone their separate ways that evening Pansy had said that she'd like to stay in touch with Luna and the latter had responded enthusiastically that she would love to be regular pen pals until they returned.

Over the coming days Pansy and Susan had spent more time together and started becoming better friends and more at ease around each other. They shared stories about the other Runes girls and Susan had been delighted to hear stories about Daphne and Tracey that she didn't know.

They'd obviously talked about Hermione and Harry in great detail especially the latter and had swapped war stories about their shenanigans with the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world. They'd talked about the communication that they had received from Hermione about her and Harry's first kiss.

Pansy had dejectedly said that it was game over in the hunt for Harry's heart and Susan had given a knowing smile and said that wasn't true and reminded her that Harry was still needing a pureblood wife if he wanted to keep the Black family name, which Hermione had informed them all about at the BBQ she had held at the Badgers Nook.

Now hearing that Tracey's father had been offered a betrothal contract for her hand all the strange and quiet behaviour started making sense. Pansy's insides felt like they had clenched into a tight ball as the guilt and shame washed over her, that one of her closest friends was suffering and she'd been too preoccupied with her own problems to listen.

"Trace I'm so sorry. I've been a really crap friend haven't I. I've been so wrapped up in my own problems that I didn't stop long enough to keep pushing you about what was wrong with you until I broke you." Pansy said getting up from her chair and moving round and squatted down onto her haunches next to her friend and put her hand on her shoulder.

Tracey didn't want to look at Pansy as she hadn't meant to make her feel bad as she really did have a problem as it appeared that Draco was determined to get her back into his life from the comments Pansy said he had made.

"You've not been a crap friend Pans. You've just got your own problems." Tracey said sadly angrily wiping away a tear that had stolen its way down her cheek. She felt Hannah move from her chair as she motioned for Pansy to take her seat as Hannah moved round and sat down next to Susan. Pansy thanked Hannah for her consideration for and scooched round and took the seat next to Tracey before pulling her friend into a hug, which Tracey responded to clinging onto Pansy as her resolve broke and she started crying into Pansy's shoulder.

Pansy started welling up herself and stole a look across to Susan and Hannah who watched the exchange with sad faces. After a few moments of crying and Pansy making comforting noises and stroking Tracey's back and assuring her it would be alright Tracey seemed to pull herself together.

"I'm sorry for losing it like that." she said embarrassed to the three girls as Hannah leant across the table and put her hand on Tracey's.

"Don't be silly Tracey. We are all from magical families and know all about betrothal contracts. I think as Pansy has already demonstrated what our futures can be like getting betrothed to the wrong kind of wizard." Hannah said as she gave Pansy an apologetic look and added, "Sorry for bring that up Pansy."

"It's alright its true. I was betrothed to the most horrible shit there is and he made my life hell for six years." Pansy said frankly.

"Their right Tracey you've nothing to apologise for as I'm the only one here lucky enough to get to decide who I marry as I'm the head of my own house. Don't think that I didn't have the same doubts as you do when I thought my Aunt could marry me off to anyone when I was already in love with someone." Susan said kindly although so relieved inside that she was in charge of her own destiny in the marital regard.

"Yes you're the lucky one." Tracey said sadly and with a sniff.

"Tracey who was the betrothal offer from?" Pansy asked softly and sensed Susan and Hannah stiffen and fidget awkwardly in their seats. ' _Merlin it must be bad.'_ She thought to herself.

Tracey turned to her friend and looked her dead in the eye, "Other than Draco, who is the next person you wouldn't want to be betrothed to?" she asked Pansy as Pansy turned and looked down at the table in thought as she started to think and then with widened and panic stricken eyes she whipped her head back round.

"Please don't say Theo." Pansy said alarm reverberating throughout her brain and she felt sick as Tracey's lower lip quivered and her eyes welled up again as she gave a very slow and sad nod of the head. "Oh bloody hell. Tracey why didn't you say something." Pansy asked before fear gripped her chest.

"Please tell me your dad hasn't accepted it." Pansy said her hand shooting out and gripping Tracey's arm.

"No thankfully but you should have seen the state of the…. the…." Tracey said her anger firing up as she remembered the night Theo had invited himself round to Pett Bottom and managed to insult every member of her family bar Roger.

"Tracey why don't you tell Pansy about what happened." Susan said kindly getting a nod from the other witch.

Tracey took a deep calming breath and then began to explain about the evening Theodore Nott came to her home and what he had proposed and said to her family. They were interrupted half way through by their breakfast order arriving as Tracey was telling her about Theo's comments about her mum's cooking.

Pansy had so many occasions while eating her breakfast where her fork didn't finish its journey to her mouth as the shock of some of things Benjamin Davies had let slid in his home prevented her brain from focusing on anything else.

Tracey the girls noticed was jabbing her knife and fork particularly hard into her cheese and bacon on toast whenever she was talking about Theo's actions. Tracey concluded the tail that Hannah and Susan had already heard before she saw Pansy shaking her head in disbelief at the story.

"How the hell is your dad not in Azkaban for not killing the greasy head little pig?" Pansy asked her friend genuinely.

"Because he was too worried about the offer being pulled to defend his family properly. He seems more arsed about what he can get for my hand than what I actually want. You know how he is Pansy he's desperate to have our family tie in with one of the original twenty eight in order to make our families reputation stronger." Tracey said dejectedly.

"I know he is as I've overheard our parents talking about it plenty of times over the years when they have their little get togethers." Pansy replied.

"I've told you before Tracey I can't imagine your dad would enter you into an agreement with a member of a dark family no matter what they were offering for your hand in marriage." Susan said seriously.

"But there aren't many families in the original twenty eight with male heirs available that aren't dark and Hannah seems to have snagged the best one." Tracey said nodding her head towards Hannah who let out a contented sigh.

"I don't know about snagging him but I've certainly come close to shagging him." Hannah replied gleefully while laughing to herself and not even bothering to try and keep the happiness out of her voice.

"What?!" the other three girls said rounding on Hannah.

"You bitch you didn't tell me that you had shagged him you just told me you had fooled around with him." Susan said her eyes wide causing Hannah to laugh.

"Well I haven't fully shagged him but I've come very close and it was the morning after you and Harry….. Besides I thought it would be something of a nice surprise to drop into conversation when you lot needed a distraction." Hannah said.

"Right Abbott, details and don't leave anything out." Tracey said eagerly thankful for the distraction to her own tale of woe.

"Yeah spill." Pansy said with glee at some juicy information to distract her from thinking about Draco and what he was up to. She wanted to enjoy being in the company of her friends again and feeling how she had before all the Draco business started up again.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about you and Neville after everything you saw with me and Harry." Susan said still in disbelief that her best friend hadn't told her something as monumentally big as this as Hannah turned wide eyed at Susan's slip as Susan slapped her hands to her mouth as she realised what she had just done and who she had done it in front of.

"Saw?" Pansy and Tracey said in unison their eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nice one Suzie." Hannah said shaking her in exasperation at Susan's stupidity in letting that secret slip out in front of the two girls in the whole of Hogwarts who were masters at interrogation and getting information out of someone.

Susan had buried her face in her hands as she couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. There was no way that Tracey was going to let her off the hook now and as the girl was like a dog with a bone when there was some juice gossip on offer or available. Susan had discovered that Pansy had the same nature about her but from Daphne had said over the years was even more of an interrogation force to be reckoned with that Tracey was.

"You two have got some serious explaining to do and I think as this has now turned into a special occasion as our two Hufflepuffs are the source of some super juicy tales that this calls for wine." Tracey said confidently starting to rise from her chair.

"Wine it's only quarter past eleven." Hannah said looking at Susan's watch.

"So you've had your breakfast?" Pansy said making the question more of a statement.

"Well we've got a free bar to go to after the match and if we start drinking now we'll be knackered later on." Hannah pointed out.

"So we'll sleep during the match. It's Wimbourne and Brixton so it will be boring most likely anyway." Tracey teased Pansy and Susan.

"Hey!" they both objected together before sharing a look.

"It is a big early." Susan said pointing at her watch.

"Ok fine if you two want to confess your little secrets to us sober then that's fine." Tracey said starting to return to her seat.

Hannah and Susan exchanged a look before blushing slightly. "On second thoughts I don't want to be sober when we tell this story, so I'll get the wine." Hannah said getting up and making her way over to the bar in the pub where the bar staff was pouring pints of butter beer for the other Wimbourne fans who had moved from their table and were congregating around the bar.

Tracey and Pansy exchanged a laugh as they turned to Susan with expectantly looks on their faces for her to begin. With a feeling of dread at what she was going to have to share with her two Slytherin friends she gulped and got up grabbing her handbag and said "I think some shots are needed as well." as she headed off to join Hannah at the bar.

This caused Pansy and Tracey to both break out into the first genuine laugh either of them had done in days and they looked towards each other.

"This must be quite the story if they need shots and wine. We must be better than we thought to get the Hufflepuffs to crack under step one of the old Slytherin interrogation technique" Pansy said earning a laugh from Tracey.

"Too true. They aren't as much fun to break as Ravenclaws as they are always more of a challenge." Tracey replied smiling.

Pansy looked over her shoulder to see that the Wimbourne fans had started trying to chat up Hannah and Susan at the bar and saw it might take them longer to get back with the drinks than first thought.

Turning to Tracey she put her hand on Tracey's causing her friend to look at her as Pansy turned serious once again. "About the last couple of weeks Trace, I really am sorry I've not been there for you and you've had to deal with this on your own."

"It's alright Pansy I've had these two too vent at and it isn't like you've not got your own problems." Tracey replied honestly. "Don't feel bad about it as it seems our fathers seem determined to put us all in the same boat by looking at marriage betrothals as Daphne got offered one from Theo before I did."

"What?" Pansy said stunned at the level of secrets that were being kept between their little group these days and decided that she was going to have to apply her old Slytherin Queen tactics to start garnering information out of her friends.

"Yeah I wasn't even his first choice. Basically Daphne's dad at least had the courtesy to tell her and show her the betrothal Theo offered for her before Daphne tricked her dad into rejecting it and swearing a magical oath to not accept a betrothal for her hand until she was twenty one." Tracey explained to a bewildered Pansy Parkinson.

"That's really quite clever of her to get him to swear a magical oath to it but why does she have to get married before she's twenty one?" Pansy asked.

"She said that there is something in the Greengrass family magic or something that her dad could potentially lose the title of head of house to his brother or something if she's not married by a certain time age or the line have a male heir or something.

Basically she's more scared about that happening and then her uncle who she doesn't really like using her as some sort of bargaining chip in a trade agreement or something to any random wizard." Tracey informed her friend who sat deep in thought.

"Hmmm I've never heard of that happening before as I thought when made a head of the family you were until you died and if you didn't have an heir by blood or name that the title moved to the next eldest male sibling or eldest sibling if there was no male. That's why Susan's aunt became head of the Bones family because there is no male heir left alive to inherit the title." Pansy said whispering the last so as not to allow Susan to hear or upset her by talking about her family as she didn't want Susan to think that she was gossiping about her behind her back.

"I don't how it all works and I'll have to bow to your authority on the subject as no doubt you'll research the shit out of it, but she's still got a problem in that she's going to need married before she's twenty one. Worse still that she is completely smitten with the same boy as all the rest of us and I don't think you, Susan or I will give him up without a fight and that's not even including Hermione in the situation." Tracey said glumly.

"True but Greengrass can be a frightening prospect when she's got motivation to achieve her goal. Well we will have to have a chat with Daphne about what she's going to do and maybe do you think we should let Hermione know about it?" Pansy asked genuinely concerned for her friend not wanting to see another of her best friends thrust into the situation that Tracey was in and potentially herself of being matched to someone she detested.

"I don't know about telling Hermione but trying to get hold of that Greengrass at the moment is like trying to catch a crumple-horned snornack." Tracey said getting a laugh from Pansy.

"I see you've been talking to Luna as well recently. That girl cracks me up but I'm really start to grow quite fond of her. we'll just have to storm Greengrass Manor a night and refuse to leave until we've seen her. Anyway I just want to say I'm not sorry for listening to you about the problem with Theo but I promise that we'll put our heads together and see what we can do to sort out the problem. Deal?" Pansy said the last holding her hand out to Tracey who took it and shook it playfully as they always did when she, Pansy and Daphne agreed to start planning together.

"Yes, deal." Tracey replied giving her friend a grin as Susan and Hannah slid onto the bench with three bottles of wine and twelve shots on a tray along with four wine goblets.

"Bloody hell this must be one hell of a story." Pansy said looking at the massive amount of drink assembled.

Tracey and Pansy then watched in awe as Hannah and Susan knocked back two of the shots each and noticed that they were bubble bombs. "Too right if your double shotting bubble bombs. Right girls tell all and don't spare any little detail because if we sense you're holding out on us we'll ramp up our interrogation." Tracey said taking her wand and tapping the three bottles of wine and then each of the four wine goblets that started filling from the bottom with wine.

Pansy then levitated the goblets to each of them and took a sip of the white wine Susan had selected and gave a satisfied nod. ' _Seems the girl has as good a taste in wine as she does in men.'_ She thought to herself as she leant back in her chair observing the two former Hufflepuffs who clearly didn't want to start talking.

"You've got til the count of five to start talking or we're going to take your match ticket off you Suzie and burn it." Pansy said knowing through her own love of Wimbourne that this would get Susan talking and she hit pay dirt as Susan's eyes widened in horror at the prospect.

"You wouldn't." Susan said mortified at the threat.

"Oh she would." Tracey said taking a sip of her wine.

"Ahhh crap. I can't believe I'm going to tell you this..." Susan said as she necked another shot and let out a heavy sigh of defeat.

"Stop stalling Bones." Tracey said playfully Getting another sign from Susan.

"Alright it's like this. I've always had this fantasy…."

* * *

 **17:47hrs Saturday 27th August 2016, The Dog Pound (Home of the Brixton Bulldogs), Brixton, London**

Ron was sat on the bench in front of his locker running a drying charm from his wand over his hair having just got out the shower. He was one of only two players left in the changing room as most of the other players had got showered dress and exited as quickly as they could.

The match hadn't gone as well as Brixton would have liked and in the end they had lost two hundred and forty to a hundred and ten. The Bulldogs have been ahead ninety to thirty for most of the game with the other occupant of the changing room who was Igor Pjanic Brixton's star Chaser who had managed to score seven of the goals and prevented three goals by blocking shots and intercepted seven passes by the opposition.

Given that Wimbourne was one of the best teams in the league those were good figures for a single Chaser in the league. So Unlike the rest of the team he wasn't rushing out to try and avoid the gathering group of reporters outside the locker room as he had been Brixton's best player and would be getting some good coverage the next day in the papers no doubt.

Ron wasn't so confident that he'd be getting a good write up as he had made a string of errors that had allowed Wimbourne back into the game. He'd been close to stopping a couple of their goals but Wimbourne's Beaters had hit him a few times with Bludgers as he was moving for the quaffle.

In all honesty Ron hadn't been as focused as he should have been as he had been thinking about the party he was going to later and wondering what his hot girlfriend would be wearing. He had seen Lavender in the crowd with his family cheering him on. He'd been really proud of himself after the first couple of minutes and he'd made a couple of saves.

All in all he'd had a decent game but from what his coach had been screaming at him in the locker room after the game it was like he'd cost them the game or something. Ron thought that was overly harsh seeing there were six other players on the pitch, five of whom were meant to be stopping the other team having shots at him. He seemed to be the only one getting chewed out and then to make matters worse Oliver Wood had started giving him pointers and advice as if Ron had never played Keeper before.

Ron had listened for a while but after fifteen minutes he'd silenced Wood by reminding him that he'd won the Quidditch cup at Hogwarts in his first season whereas it had taken Wood years and so he knew how to perform in goal. Wood had almost growled at him that the professional league was a lot different to Hogwarts and that he needed to stay focused before he had limped out of the locker room slamming the door behind him.

Ron having finished drying himself off opened his locker and put on the dress robes that Lavender had picked out for him to wear to the party and he knew that she would be waiting outside the locker room for him so that they could go to the party together.

Ron finished getting dressed and was just passing Igor when the Czech wizard called out to him in his thick Czech accent. "Ron, the coach was pretty angry with you today yes. Maybe you'd be best not giving an interview to the press."

Ron laughed the comment off, "Don't worry Igor the press here love me so they won't be writing anything bad about me."

"Maybe so but the rest of the team won't want attention drawing to them. We're a new team and need to try and stay below the radar until we get a few wins under our belts as the existing teams in the league want to beat us for being da new boys." Igor replied as he started buttoning up the light blue dress shirt he'd pulled on.

"I know that, I remember what the coach said about speaking with the media but don't worry Igor nothing bad will come of me having a chat with them as like I say everyone wants a piece of me at the moment." Ron said giving his team mate a wink and exited the locker room to a flash of camera bulbs going off as an excited calls that it was Ron went up from the reporters who started bombarding Ron with questions about his thoughts on the game and his performance.

Lavender was stood at the end of the corridor about twenty yards away from Ron leaning against with her knee bent and one of her feet resting against the wall. The slit in her floor length dress was showing quite a lot of her thigh and she got goosebumps as she saw Ron sneaking peeks at her as he talked to the assembled reporters.

Lavender was wearing a cotton candy pink dress that was made of a satin material and it clung to her curves beautifully. It teased a little of her cleavage as the two straps holding it up went up over her collarbones and tied around the back of her neck.

She had her locket that she got given by her parents around her neck with the locket itself sitting high on her throat almost like a choker. She had matching heels and a wrap of the same colour that Alicia Spinnet had cleverly designed to fuse with the dress when she let it fall. Her hair was done up on her head in an elaborate tangle of curls that sat high on her head and showed off her slender neck.

After ten minutes Ron caught her eye and started making excuses that he had plans and had to go. The reporters seemed disappointed that he was leaving as he was clearly giving them some good stuff but they immediately latched onto Igor as he emerged from the locker room and started pelting him with questions.

Ron made his way through the throng of reporters suddenly not interested in him anymore and approached Lavender with a smile on his face as his eyes drunk in the sight of her. Lavender gave him a saucy little smile as he approached her.

"See something you like Won Won." She asked huskily.

"Oh yeah. You look gorgeous Lav." Ron said pulling her into a kiss as she melted against him moaning contentedly into his mouth as she ran her hands up his neck. Lavender started moving back giving little kisses and sucks on Ron's lower lip before running her tongue along it.

"Well thank you for the compliment as it's nice to know that my man likes the way I dress for him. Come on we best go as the party started a while ago and we're late enough to be fashionably late." Lavender said taking one of Ron's arms and linking them together as they headed off along the corridor to the apparition point.

"They really should put an apparition point in the locker room and save you having to walk half way round the stadium to get out of here. I mean you're a star now Ron and you and the rest of the players shouldn't be having to apparate in and out like everyone else." Lavender said getting nods of agreeance from Ron.

"Good point beautiful. I'll have a word with the coach about it when I get in for practice on Monday. I've got a day off tomorrow and fancy spending it all day in bed with my hot girlfriend." Ron said pinching Lavenders bum playfully and getting a delectable squeal from her as she playfully reprimanded him.

"Anymore groping me like that in public Won Won and you won't get to see what I'm wearing underneath this dress later on." Lavender said getting a throaty moan from Ron as they walked out of the stadium seeing a few stranglers from the match hovering around the stadium although only a few of them approached for autographs, which Ron dutifully signed before thanking everyone and making his way with Lavender to the apparition point.

Lavender then turned pulling him close her as his hands found her hips and she whispered naughtily in his ear "By the way I'm not wearing any underwear under my dress." She said as she gave him a playful nibble on his ear as she apparated them to Knockturn Alley's apparition point.

* * *

 **18:10hrs Tuesday 30th August, Grand Hall, Jade Pagoda, Mahoutokoro**

Harry had had a really good day today that only could have been improved if he'd been able to spend more time with Hermione like he'd expected to be able to. After leaving Turtle Island to go to their Transfiguration class he had entered the class room to find Master Lin and the Tigers already waiting for them.

Hermione had looked absolutely radiant and her face had lit up when she had seen him before falling into an apologetic smile as Harry saw that she had had the seat she had clearly been saving for him taken by Goro Jing who was talking to her and trying to draw her attention back to something he had in front of them. The rest of the table was taken up with Li Mali and Sapporo who looked to Harry's observation to be holding hands under the table.

Mio Naiko was sat behind Hermione and he saw that the other seven members of Tiger clan were sat with the four girls watching him at the four person desks and leaving the other three boys Jürgen, Tai and Chen sat together. Harry had wanted to sit with Hermione that morning but couldn't as their table was full. As he followed Hero into the class room distraction came when Yoko and Akiko who had followed him into the room linked their arms. They guided him to a four person table where Hero was sitting down at and they pushed him into a sit before dropping into the seats either side of him Hermione had given a sad little smile at seeing Harry flanked by the two pretty girls from Turtle clan but her spirits picked up when Harry gestured to his assignment scroll and scroll viewer that he'd write to her.

They'd then sending each other messages all lesson and Hermione had been almost as ecstatic as Harry at his 'Outstanding' mark for his Transfiguration home work. She'd been messaging how impressed she was and how maybe with Ron not being there to distract him he could continue getting similar marks throughout the year.

Harry had said that he would try his very best and Hermione had suggested that instead of them attending their care of magical creatures class, which they had both dropped that they go to the school quidditch pitch and have a fly together that afternoon. Harry had happily agreed as Hermione had said that she still wasn't very comfortable on a broom and that they could maybe go and speak with Master Yoshi about doing one of the assault courses without having to worry about twenty other students zipping around in and around her so that she could practice.

Harry had been shocked that Hermione hadn't wanted to spend the afternoon in the library carrying out research or doing homework and had teased her about it. She had retorted that she needed the practice at flying and that he'd always said that practice had what made him better.

Harry had enjoyed the rest of the class then watching the other students with their attempts to transfigure various different liquids and saw that a lot of the class had some really interesting ideas for transfiguring liquids into a different form.

Master Liu had said this transfiguration of water into wine had very obvious benefits for the drinkers of the world and had asked him how he had come up with the idea. Harry hadn't wanted to get into trying to explain about the muggle religion of Christianity and the miracles performed by the son of god in it so just shrugged his shoulders and was none committal. He'd received an 'exceeds expectations' for the effort until Master Lin had tried the wine and said it was delicious and bumped him up to an 'outstanding' mark as a result.

He'd arrived back to his desk with a message from Hermione saying that maybe he could work on changing it into rum next time to make Seamus Finnegan jealous after his repeat failed attempts throughout his time in Hogwarts.

Master Liu had been absolutely giddy when Hermione managed to transfigure water into ice before then transfiguring the ice again into a liquid gel that she had managed to combine with some new knowledge that she'd picked up through studying alchemy that resulted in the gel that gave a very extreme cooling effect when applied to the skin.

She'd explained to a very interested Master Liu as well as several other students that she had got the idea from dealing with sports injuries in the muggle world and how severe cold can help re-energise muscles and that it might be a good thing to have after quidditch. Harry had been laughing to himself that he and Hermione had both had the same idea of using something they had learned in the muggle world and brought it into the magical one to help with their school work.

After class Master Lin had asked Hermione to meet with her during lunch to discuss her work in a little more detail. Harry had messaged Hermione and told her that he would meet her at the quidditch pitch after lunch and they would go flying.

Harry had ate with the Turtles who were all extremely jealous that he'd been allowed to drop care of magical creatures even though they all admitted to enjoying the class. They told Harry to get some practice in and if Master Yoshi wasn't teaching a class maybe discuss some more ideas for the matches that they'd be having this year.

Harry had done a gentle fly in the stadium imagining what it would be like when it was full of students, staff, alumni members and professional teams scouts and his imagination started getting the better of him as he flew. He got more and more into it and started practicing some moves that he was still working on when Master Yoshi appeared from his office in the top corner of the stadium where the Turtles and Dragon's stands met.

He'd called Harry down to talk with him as he was on a free period and they both sat cross legged for twenty minutes or so discussing the stadium and the things that they could have the stands do before a white otter streaked into the stadium causing Master Yoshi to give a start.

Harry instantly recognised the Otter as Hermione's patronus and explained to Master Yoshi that since they'd been in Japan there patronus' had taken on a more life real looking form and become a little more defined that the smokey wisps they used to be. The Otter ran around then doing little giddy jumps before jumping into Harry's lap and speaking in Hermione's voice sounded a mixture of sad and excited.

Her patronus had apologised as she had got completely side tracked talking with Master Lin about her work during lunch and Master Lin had set her a task in order to earn extra credit and she'd got into the library in Tiger Land for a quick look and read through some scrolls and she'd only just seen the time. She apologised that she had got side tracked but that she'd made a real progress in her research but asked him to return his patronus back to her if he would be alright if she continued working on her project while her mind was focused on it and that she still wanted to watch a film that night but maybe they should move it to another night especially as Harry had quidditch practice with the clan and Master Yoshi.

Though disappointed as he was looking forward to spending some time with Hermione on their own he had returned his Patronus to her to let her know that it was alright that he'd see her tomorrow. He'd then spoken with Master Yoshi and joked about how Hermione was incredibly clever but got distracted from everything else when work was concerned sometimes.

Master Yoshi had then shown Harry to activate the runes clusters throughout the stadium to set the Seeker equipment such as the Snitchronic, the gauntlet and another couple of the training equipment he'd created. He'd then set Harry off on an obstacle course on his broom around the stadium and to Harry's surprise had joined Harry on his own broomstick, which was an old and out of favour professional broom called a SilverTooth and raced Harry through the course.

Harry had a hard time keeping up with Master Yoshi and managed to only just stick with him using every shred of skill and reflex that he at his disposal just to keep up. They flew the course for an hour before Master Yoshi steered them out of the course and they came to land. Harry feeling slightly out of breath.

Master Yoshi had said that he'd done really well keeping up with him especially as Master Yoshi had designed the course and knew where all the turns, direction changes and obstacles were. Master Yoshi had been wanting to carry out some more drills but Harry having spent the last evening being put through his paces with the quidditch Master wasn't wanting to get into yet another work out when he knew he had one later that evening.

Harry had pretended that he'd forgotten that he had a healing assignment that he'd needed to finish and had made his excuses and apologises to Master Yoshi that he was going to have to go and finish his homework.

He'd then flown back to Turtle Island and decided on a quick bath to try and work out the strain he'd just put his muscles through in order to be able to survive the night. After having his bath Harry had seen that it was still only a quarter to five and that his clan mates probably wouldn't be getting out of class for another hour. Harry had got his assignment scroll out and read through what Master Kuzuko had tasked them with during their last duelling class and started working on formations and tactics that could be used in a fight.

He'd got lost in his work and it wasn't until Hero, Omori and Tim, June had plonked themselves down on the spare seats in his trunks sitting room that Harry had decided to put the work away and come to the Jade Pagoda as he realised when he was talking to the other lads that he was actually really hungry.

He and the Turtles had made their way to the Jade Pagoda for their evening meal only to find that instead of the four long clan tables being set up and ready for dinner the benches were arranged like they had been the night of the sorting. The benches were arranged in short rows and like a terrace as Harry and the eleventh years started walking up the steps that had magically appeared at the side of benches until they reached their row.

Harry was sat on the back bench of the Turtle's section between Tim and Hero who had sat on the end of the row. There was a palpable excitement in the air and Harry asked Gwen and Hero if they knew what was going on. Tim said that he had her suspicions but didn't want to say in case she was wrong.

Harry searched the other benches and saw that the hall was filling up. He looked over towards the Phoenix benches and looked at the Phoenix banner above the benches and could have sworn that the image of the Phoenix on it was staring right at him and giving him a dirty look.

His attention was drawn from the banner as he sensed movement on the bench and looked to see some of the Phoenix members moving along the bench as Lei Bei and Stacey Wong slid into the row whispering excitedly to each other. Stacey as if sensing Harry looking at her looked up and locked eyes with him and gave him a wave and a smile, which Harry returned.

He noticed Lei give her a nudge with her elbow and Stacey playfully scold her before turning and looking back to Harry and instead of looking away shyly she just looked at him intently.

"I see you're still getting attention from a certain little birdie." Hero uttered quietly to him and nudged his elbow.

"You're not still on about that are you. I told you she's just being friendly." Harry said sounding bored as Hero liked to regularly remind Harry that he was in demand. "You know Hero for all the piss taking you do about me finishing first on the T or D list you seem to forget that you finished second and if I wasn't here you'd have finished top."

That sobered Hero up and got a laugh from Tim who chuckled by his side. "He's right you know and have you not noticed the amount of girls around here looking you up Hero. In fact most of the girls in here are looking towards us. What's that all about?"

"Dunno?" Harry said looking and seeing that a lot of the girls in the seats on the Phoenix seats and the Dragon's opposite were looking up at them and it made Harry feel a little uneasy. He looked up to see Hester Steiggson and Rosa Sanchez looking at him with sultry smiles on their face as Hester and Rosa took their wands from wherever they hid them and raised them to their lips.

Simultaneously they both blew him a kiss and two golf ball sized balls of light that incidently matched the colours of the girls lipsticks left the tips of their wands. They floated towards Harry in a very slow corkscrew and as they approached Harry he heard wolf whistles throughout the Dragon and Turtle benches as the light approached Harry.

"Don't move just take it like a man." Hero said laughing by Harry's side as Tim and the lads in front of him laughed at well as their eyes tracked the two balls of light that both touched Harry on the cheek. Harry gave a surprised little jump as it felt like a pair of lips had kissed him on each cheek.

Hero Tim and the other boys seated around them broke out into cheers and laughing at Harry's reaction. Harry looked at both girls who smiled at him and laughed to each other before Harry composed himself and winked at them and gave them a smile and turning back to talk to Hero and Tim.

"How the hell have you managed to get Hester, Stacey and Rosa interested in you?" Hero asked Harry with slight awe in his voice.

"I'm going to say this for the last time. They are just being friendly and that's it." Harry said as both the boys scoffed at his comment.

"They've both just sent kisses flying across the hall to you in front of almost the whole school and most of the Masters and Sensei's." Tim said his eyes wide at the boldness of Hester and Rosa's declaration of affection.

"So they were just larking about." Harry said by way of a rebuttal.

"Harry you've not been to this school for long and you don't know but every guy in the years below and I'd say every wizard in the what six years above us would all have given their left nut to get a piece of Hester Steiggson, Rosa Sanchez or Stacey Wong." Tim said getting a sceptical look from Harry.

"It's true Harry I remember there have been so many relationship bust ups with guys and their girls friends because the guys were trying to chat one of them up or got caught looking at them. None of them really date anyone unless they are really into them and it's never the guy they are with that ends things but always the girls." Hero said.

"So does that mean that you two fancy them then?" Harry asked genuinely.

"I think there really attractive and physically yeah I fancy them but other than Stacey I couldn't see myself dating one of them as Rosa and Hester would eat me alive." Hero said laughing.

"I fancy all three of them and would happily go out with any of them although their all far too intelligent for me and I like to be the brainier one in any relationship I'm in." Tim admitted.

"So that's you single for the rest of your life then." Hero teased his friend who barked out a laugh.

"Probably yeah." Tim said knowing his friend was jesting.

"Besides Tim you came in what fifth in the list so it's not like the girls don't think your attractive." Harry said getting a shrug from Tim as Harry grinned wolfishly before saying, "It's just your personality we'll have to work on to give you a chance.", which got a huge booming laugh from Hero as Tim and Harry had a small play scuffle in their seats.

"Buddha's bum crack it didn't take Harry long to suss you out Smitty" Hero said rocking back on seat laughing so hard he nearly went over the back of the seat if it wasn't for Harry grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back onto the bench properly.

"Ahhh shit there's two of them now to take the piss." Tim said giving them both a sideways grin before adding, "although yeah any help you can give me is a good thing."

They were interrupted by the rest of the Tiger Clan entering the hall and crossing the centre of the hall and making their way into their seats. Harry saw Li and Mio walking arms linked with Hilde, Fu and Ling walking along behind them deep in conversation as they looked around the hall.

Harry caught Hilde's eye as she was passing the Turtles and as if to answer his unasked question turned her head and nodded behind her as Harry looked to the doors of the hall to find Hermione walking with Master Lin talking animatedly and he could see that she was clearly enthused about whatever she was talking about.

Harry looked back to Hilde who cocked her head as if to say 'typical Hermione' and Harry laughed at the Norwegian witch and nodded his agreement as she gave him a little smile and a wink before turning back to her friends and starting up the steps to their seats.

"Bloody hell another one." Tim said next to Harry who just rolled his eyes and not even rising to the bait.

It was as Hermione and Master Lin approached the Tigers that the doors to the hall closed with a solid thud and a circle of light appeared from the ceiling creating a beam of solid light before there was a loud gong, which vibrated around the room and the light went and stood where the light had been resting on the ground was the Grandmaster.

"Bloody hell that was an entrance." Harry said impressed.

"He loves doing that, you can just tell." Hero grinned as the students as one all rose to their feet and bowed to the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster bowed to each Clan in turn and then the Master and Sensei's.

"Please be seated." He said in his normal voice but the silence in the room meant that his voice carried to all corners of the room equally. "I hope you have all had an enjoyable day on your journey towards magical perfection and I have chosen to delay the evening meal as there are a few notices that I would like to announce. Firstly I would like to open the floor for this happy news to Master Yoshi." The Grandmaster said before turning and holding his arm out towards the school quidditch Master.

Master Yoshi amongst applause from the students who were all getting visibly excited as they knew what was coming and the news Master Yoshi was about to deliver always got the students excited. Harry noticed that Master Yoshi had smartened himself up and put on his best robes for the occasion and that he looked like a samurai in the traditional robes of his homeland. Master Yoshi strode confidently to the centre of the floor where the Grandmaster had for the moment moved to the side to allow Master Yoshi to take centre stage.

Master Yoshi bowed to all four Clan's and the students and they all gave him a polite round of applause as he held his hand up for silence and the hall grew quiet the anticipation almost crackling in the air. "Good evening everyone. Tonight I am wanting to inform you of the first round of matches in this years School's Quidditch championship." Master Yoshi said in a clear and booming voice as excited whispers broke out amongst students.

Master Yoshi took his wand and cast a spell silently with his hand pointing straight at the floor as he conjured a jade marble pillar around three foot high from the stone floor where the Sorting Stone had been put to. He then started turning his wands in horizontal circles and moved it upwards as the circles started getting bigger and bigger like he was making a spiral movement. Suddenly a jade green bowl that was about a foot wide appeared on top of the pillar as the lamps and torches in the hall all deemed casting the room into near darkness.

Master Yoshi then called out "Magauki Happau" as he fired a light ice blue coloured spell at each of the four Clan banners as the ghostly shapes of the Clan animals flew out of each of their banners circling Master Yoshi twice before all shrinking as they dived head first one after the other into the jade marble bowl. The bowl omitted a shot of flame into the air as each clan animal disappeared into it, orange for the Tigers, green the Turtles, yellow the Dragons and blue for the Phoenix.

Suddenly a gust of air breezed through the room that sent a chill up Harry's spine as the bowl started angrily spitting sparks and flames. Harry was watching opened mouthed as an orange flame about six feet tall shot out of the bowl and blasted out the Tiger's clan animal that pranced around the room above the students heads as the whole of Tiger Clan jumped to their feet and started celebrating wildly.

When they had calmed down and retaken their seats the room went silents once again as there was a low rumbling noise from the bowl and then a column of blue flame illuminated the room as the Phoenix Clan's guardian emerged from the bowl. Phoenix were on their feet cheering wildly and started chanting "Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix" while stamping their feet on the boards at their feet.

Master Yoshi allowed this to continue for a moment before announcing to the room "So we have our first match of the season. Tiger Clan" He called pointing at the Tigers who all cheered. "Versus Phoenix" he said pointing at the Phoenix Clan members who all cheered at their Clan being called.

"This match will be played as Sun rises and reaches the ninth optic the second time Saturn enters The longest month." Master Yoshi called out to the room as everyone cheered.

"It's going to be played when? What's the longest month?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"It's 9am on Saturday the 10th September." Hero said besides him working it out in his head to make sure he got the date right.

"Why didn't he just say that?" Harry asked.

"Because when they give out times and dates here they announce it from the Astrological description and the Japanese calendar and what the months are traditionally known as." Hero explained. "It's a way of making sure that students are understanding their astrology work and it's one of the first things we get taught in that class so it becomes second nature by the end of your first year." Tim explained.

"Riiiiiggghhhhtttt." Harry said slowly wondering why they would bother with it. He knew the planets represented certain days from studying Astrology and Divination at Hogwarts. He knew the moon was prominent on Monday, Mars on Tuesday, Mercury was Wednesday, Jupiter was Thursday, Venus was Friday, Saturn was Saturday and the Sun was prominent on Sunday.

"I know the days and stuff but what is 'The longest month'?" he asked Tim who said that it was what the Japanese called September and that they had weird names for most of the months like December being called 'Running Priests' as it represented a busy time for the old monks as they prepared for the new year and new years blessings or June being called 'The Month of Water' for the water in the rice fields.

Harry was just left scratching his head as Tim started to explain but they were disrupted from another rumbling from the jade bowl as a green flame erupted from it and the spirit of Boshu the Turtle Clan guardian launched into the air along with all the Turtles around Harry rising to their feet and they all started cheering wildly around him and jumping around the place. It reminded of being sat amongst the West Ham fans when he'd gone to the muggle football match with Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean and West Ham had scored and the fans had all jumped out their seats at the goal.

The Turtles didn't stop cheering until Master Yoshi indicated for them to sit down as the rumbling started and the bowl let out a huge column of yellow flame that shot up towards the roof of the Jade Pagoda illuminating it and Harry noticed that the painting on the ceiling of the Jade Pagoda had changed. It was creatively painted with what Harry could only describe as a magical battle scene. All the painted combatants wearing different coloured robes and armour and holding broomsticks were lined up in four separate groups as if they were squaring off against each other and in the brief flash of light from the flame Harry could have swore they were all stood watching the proceedings below.

Harry had looked up at the ceiling plenty of times since he'd been at Mahoutokoro and when he'd looked at it during the evening meals it had just been painted with loads of witches and wizards in clothing, which matched the different Clan colours eating as if they were at some sort of ancient roman feast. It appeared that the witches and wizards on the ceiling some how changed in regards to what was happening below, which Harry thought was an incredible piece of magic as it meant that the magic was reacting like a living being.

He heard a dragon's roar that sounded so real it made him jump in his seat quite violently and flinch, which drew looks from Tim and Hero as the Dragon's guardian burst from the flames and flew round the room snapping his teeth at the Turtles before flying back to hover over the Dragon clan who were all going mental as well. Harry liked that such a big deal was being made of announcing a quidditch match as it really seemed to allow the students to cheer for their clan and so their pride in them when their name was called.

"Excellent" Master Yoshi said as the clan guardians faded into the Clan banners above the students again and the lamps and torches around the room illuminated the interior of the hall again so that everyone could see properly. "The match of Turtle Clan" he said pointing to the Turtles who along with Harry all jumped up cheering again getting a smile from Master Yoshi, "versus Dragon Clan." he said pointing at the Dragon's who now jumped to their feet and shouted 'Roar Dragon's Roar' at the tops of the voices getting boo's from the other three Clans.

Master Yoshi was like a Japanese game show host and was really playing up the actions to create as much dramatic effect as possible. continued "will be begin in the eighth optic of the second showing of Mercury in the month of the gods"

"So I'm guessing 8am Wednesday of the second week in October." Harry said getting nods from Tim and Hero before the latter replied "8am on the second wednesday in October. Very good how did you work it out?"

"Well I thought that he wouldn't want to leave it too long after the first match and he said a different month so I assumed October." Harry said getting matching nods from the two boys. "Hang on that's when we've got Astrology class on Wednesday morning. Well you lot have as I'm dropping it."

"Yeah so?" Hero replied.

"Well that's a bit rubbish isn't playing our first game of the season in an empty stadium." Harry pointed out.

"Why would the stadium be empty?" Tim asked sounding amused.

"Well because all the other years will be in class as well, so there isn't going to be anyone in the stadium." He observed as they both turned to him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked not seeing what was so humorous.

"Well all the classes get cancelled the morning of a quidditch match so the whole school will be watching it." Hero said to Harry's genuine surprise.

"What classes get cancelled so that everyone can watch the match? Why not just play the match on a Saturday?" Harry asked.

"What and have it interfere with the Bazaar weekends. Not bleeding likely." Tim scoffed.

"So everyone just gets out of class. God I wish we could have had that at Hogwarts and they'd done it during potions class." Harry said wistfully thinking about how great it would have been if he'd been able to miss a class to play quidditch.

"Well their not cancelled more rearranged." Hero pointed out, "normally you see the senior or first team for the Clans are mainly made up of people in their final two years so they normally arrange the matches for the day we've got Astrology because we'll be up dead early for that anyway and the class normally only lasts an hour and so they move it to the Saturday morning or they'll bump quidditch practice back an hour so we can fit it in on the friday. That way it doesn't interfere or affect our bazaar weekend or schedule too much." Hero explained.

There attention however was diverted back to the centre of the floor where Master Yoshi was calling out for the Clan's first team captains to join him. Hero rose from beside Harry and said he'd be back in a minute and made his way to the main floor where he was joined by Goro Jing who was the Tigers captain, Hester Steiggson the Dragon captain and Cadogen Ryan who was the Phoenix captain.

Master Yoshi requested Goro and Hero to stand on one side of him while Hester and Cadogen on the other. He then announced that as Goro and Hero were the home team captains they would get to pick the setting of the pitch for their match. Goro was asked to go first and the suspense built as Goro walked up to the jade bowl and put his hand in and reached down into it until it reached his elbow. He then straightened and looked at a coin before handing it to Master Yoshi with a grin on his face.

"Captain Goro Jing of Tiger Clan has chosen for the home setting of the opening game of the quidditch championship." Master Yoshi said pausing for effect and to double check the token Goro had pulled out before tossing the up into the air and then from nowhere the coin made a roar of a wild cat that Harry assumed was a Tiger reverberating round the room. Master Yoshi caught the coin and the roar coming from stopped instantaneously. The Tigers however replaced the noise as they all jumped up cheering and Tim explained that Goro had managed to pull their practice pitch setting out of the bowl so they should have an advantage.

Cadgoen Ryan looking completely unflustered just shrugged his broad shoulders and took a step forward matching Goro as the pair of them shook hands firmly before going back to their seats as Master Yoshi tossed the coin back into the bowl. He then signalled for Hero to make his draw for the pitch conditions for the Turtles home game. Hero walked forward confidently and reached in before grabbing a coin and handing it to Master Yoshi without even looking at it.

Master Yoshi checked the coin and declared to the room, "Captain Kichiro Takahiro has chosen for the home setting of the Turtles first game of the season." Again he paused before tossing the coin into the air and the word 'Mahoutokoro reverberated throughout the hall as the Tigers and Dragon's cheered.

"What does that mean? Harry asked Tim.

"It means that we get a normal pitch settings like you'd have had back in Hogwarts. You know just like the stadium is during quidditch class except packed to the rafters." Tim said with a shrug.

"Well that's good as I don't really want to play in the Phoenix home pitch setting as it looks really tricky." Harry replied as Hester and Hero shook hands in the middle of the floor. Hester through Harry a little wave as she past that earned her wolf whistles from some of the Turtles students in the younger year were thinking that she was throwing the wave to them but she was actually throwing it out towards Harry.

"Oh look there's Hester just being friendly again." Tim said the sarcasm thick in his voice as Hero joined them after taking the steps two at a time to get up and back to his seat while Master Yoshi was cancelling out the spell he'd used to draw the bowl and pillar from the ground.

Master Yoshi bowed to the Grandmaster, which he returned and then made his way back to his seat on the teachers platform. Unlike the normal quietness that filled the room whenever the Grandmaster was talking there were excited whispered conversations happening amongst all the benches. This was most likely students eager to discuss the newly drawn out matches.

"No then if I might steal a couple more moments of your time before we delve into the wondrous meal that the elves have been working hard to prepare for you." Grandmaster Kichirou called out to the hall as it once again descended into silence as the students were eager to hear the other announcement. "Thank, now like I say I have another announcement that I believe a great deal of you will find exciting and most likely enchanting. As you know throughout the year here at Mahoutokoro we like to reward you all for the hard work and dedication that you put in throughout the year with several feasts and the occasional ball."

Excited chatter broke out amongst the female contingent of the school as whispering started up again but the Grandmaster rose his voice to talk the hushed noise down. This year there is going to be The Halloween Ball or Feast of the Gods if you will, which Dragon Clan have been busy starting preparations for and choosing a theme. There is to be a month of affection ball, which is going to be organised by the Tiger Clan. Phoenix Clan will be arranging the ball for Feast of Genus and the staff and myself have decided that Turtle Clan shall organise the Graduation ball."

At this the Turtle's started talking amongst themselves excitedly and Hero and Tim informed Harry that it was a great honour to get the graduation ball as it was the biggest party of the year as the graduating students always wanted to have a good send off as they wouldn't be returning to Mahoutokoro once they left the next day.

"Now I believe that I have denied your stomachs sustenance long enough, so lets get into our evening meal without any more delay." The Grandmaster said as he slowly walked back to his seat using his walking stick as a support. The tiered seats them repeated what they had done that first night that Hermione and Harry had observed from the floor as the benches broke into small sections and everything started moving around on their seats as they were lowered, raised, shifted sideways and span around until the seats arrived into their normal positions along the four long clan tables.

No sooner had the seats and tables settled into position Mahoutokoro's army of house elves descended on the floor distributing food and drink amongst the tables of which the students immediately began getting stuck in. Harry didn't notice that numerous pairs of female eyes across all four tables were looking across and zeroing on his, Tim's and Hero's position as the three boys started talking about the upcoming quidditch game.

Harry was digging into his meal when the food started taking priority for the boys and it was Harry was eating his chicken tikka masala that he started looking up around the room finding girls looking up at him and when they made eye contact with him either looking straight back down looking panicked or embarrassed at having been caught staring at him or for the most part looking back and him and giving him little waves or smiles.

When his eyes drifted straight ahead over the Phoenix table they clocked onto Gosia Potizska sat next to Lei Bei who talking to someone across from her then nodded head and shifted her eyes and said something to the person opposite and the space between the bodies he was looking between was suddenly filled with a smiling Bronwen Eirwen and Stacey Wong faces who both gave him a pair of little waves. ' _It's nice to see Bronwen sat with her friends and smiling.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry returned a smile feeling his cheeks burn a little and looked back his food and taking another mouthful as he cast his gaze over the Dragon table and saw Rosa Sanchez facing him with Hester with her back to him. Rosa looked quickly to Hester and back and then gave Harry a wink and dazzling smile that caused Harry to chuckle to himself as he smiled back. He was just returning to his meal when he noticed another pair of eyeballs staring in his direction, although unlike the others these eye balls weren't looking at him but rather at something behind him.

Harry studied Trevor Startlegnash who was sat next to Rosa for a moment and saw that something had him looking very hard at something that had clearly captured his attention as he was sat there with a little smile on his face. " _Hmmmm maybe it's not so much something but someone who has captured his attention._ Harry thought to himself as he turned in his seat looking over his shoulder to see who the object of Trevor's affection seemed to be.

Harry's smile faded and spirits plummeted when he saw the person Trevor was staring so intently at was none other than Hermione. Harry's stomach balled up and felt like a cannonball had dropped into it. He was looking at Hermione. _'Of course he's looking at her and fancies her. I mean she's absolutely beautiful. How stupid of me to not even think about how many guys here in Mahoutokoro would fancy her. She didn't get number one in the T or D ranking because she's famous. She got it because she's beautiful and kind and well just amazing in every sense really.'_

Hermione was in deep conversation with Mio and Li Mali and Li gave Hermione's elbow a subtle nudge and nodded her heads forward in the direction of Harry and Trevor. Harry saw Hermione suddenly try her hardest not to look up before stealing a quick glance up with a shy smile on her face and bite her lip in that way that drove him crazy.

Mio then quietly said something to her that caused Hermione to blush and almost spurt out the drink she had been taking from her goblet. She then fidgeted in her seat a little as if she wasn't aware that Trevor was staring at her as she smiled that little secret smile that he recognised she only got when she got something that she wanted.

Realisation hit Harry like a freight train out of control at seeing Hermione reacting to male attention as she was normally so above that sort of thing and so mature but of course what girl didn't like to know she was attractive. To have the stark realisation that he had been so foolish in not thinking about there being other guys in the school who wanted to take Hermione to the ball made him want to punch himself in the face.

The amount of female attention he was getting, all the smiles and winks, the blushes and the flirty comments he got, how didn't he realise that of course she was getting them as well? He was just too stupid and probably a little self-absorbed to not notice it before now.

He turned round again to see Trevor sat with a confident almost cocky smile staring right back at Hermione as Harry turned in his seat looking back and forth between them as Trevor stared and Hermione acted coy and pretended not to notice Trevor's attention being on her. Harry's head was like he was at a tennis match going back and forth between the two of them.

He suddenly found that he wasn't actually hungry anymore as a thousand thoughts, scenarios and fears seemed to collide and explode in his head at the same time. This made him feel almost dizzy as result of his own actions started registering in his mind and realisation slapped about the face making him feel almost punch drunk and his head swirl.

He put his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I'm going back to the Island." Harry said suddenly to Hero and Tim as they both looked up at him curiously as dinner had only just started.

"What now? You've barely eaten anything?" Hero said.

"Yeah Harry, you're going to need to get some serious energy in you mate because we've quidditch practice tonight." Tim pointed out stopping Harry as he half climbed out of his seat as he'd forgotten about quidditch practice with Master Yoshi.

"I'm sorry guys I'm just not feeling very well and I'll go have a lie down and I don't know whether I'll be feeling alright for quidditch practice. I'm really sorry Hero I know it's only our second team practice and I feel awful letting you down but **…**." Harry said to Hero who held a hand out stopping him.

"It's alright Harry if you aren't fit then you aren't fit. I think Master Yoshi will most likely be doing circuit drills tonight anyway, so it might be best if you sit it out if you're not feeling to well. Don't be afraid to see Master Zuki in the medical tent later though yeah, if you're still not right." Hero said kindly seeing that Harry seemed to have had the colour go from his face and Harry felt bad for lying to his team mates and captain.

Harry thanked Hero and said that he'd see them in the morning and got up and quickly and purposefully walked out of the hall getting admiring glances from some of the witches he passed although he was in such deep thought that he didn't even bother to acknowledge or even react to them as he stomped out of the hall pushing the large wooden doors that creaked open drawing everyone's attention.

Over at the Tigers table Hermione, Mio and Li had watched Harry walk out of the hall not acknowledging anyone or anything and he'd gone out without taking more than a couple of mouthfuls of food before dropping his fork and saying something to Hero before getting up and leaving.

"So do you think he's jealous now then?" Li said with a knowing grin on her face.

"He doesn't look very happy. I'm not sure it's jealousy though because….." Hermione said guiltily as she had taken Mio and Li's advice after Li had told her that Harry had noticed that Trevor Startlegnash was staring at her.

"Come on Hermione he was looking at Trevor staring at you and then he turned round and started looking at you as well when he realised it was you that Trevor was looking at." Mio said cutting Hermione off before eating some of the dinner.

"Is he still looking at me by the way?" Hermione said suddenly feeling uncomfortable for following the girls advice about trying to see if Harry might get jealous of another boy giving Hermione attention. The Tiger girls were all helping her and advising her with her Harry situation especially Li and Mio who Hermione was growing especially close to and they were really taking her situation to heart and Hermione was finding herself opening up to them both a lot more.

She hadn't believed it when Li had pointed out that Hermione was getting stares from numerous boys around the hall but in particular Trevor Startlegnash who was looking at her very intensely. Hermione had looked up between Fu and Hilde and past the Turtles table to see Trevor was staring at her like a lion looked at a wildebeest.

Hermione wasn't ignorant to the stares and flirting she received from the boys at her new school and she had noticed several of the boys in her year checking her out. It was a strange contrast to her time at Hogwarts where she had been so under the radar and no boys gave her any attention except to tease her. That was until Viktor Krum had come to Hogwarts in fourth year and asked her out. Suddenly boys that had never really looked at her were checking her out whenever she was walking down the corridors without Harry or Ron there.

When Li had said that Harry was looking at her and that he knew Trevor was looking at her at well she hadn't been able to not smile as the Tiger girls plan was starting to get a reaction and she hadn't really done much yet. She had subtly looked up and after seeing Harry was indeed looking at her and appearing to be jealous of another boy giving her attention.

It was a strange feeling for Hermione as she'd never had to use her 'feminine wiles' as Fleur and Mio called it to try and make someone jealous since the horrific attempt she had done by inviting Cormac McLaggen to take her to Slughorn's party to annoy Ron. Granted she'd done that to annoy Ron more than to make him jealous as he was acting like a total arse at the time and Hermione uncharacteristically decided to sink to his level to spite him.

She had spent the whole summer listening to the Rune's girls talking about the things that they had done with Harry and received letters from them saying what they had been doing with him physically and she would have been lying to herself if she said that it hadn't made her jealous to her very bones. She had told them all at the start of the summer when Harry and Ginny were still together that if they really wanted to try and form a relationship with Harry then it was fine by her.

Hermione knew that Harry was into Ginny after their sixth year and them getting together. She also knew that Ginny being a pureblood witch would meet the criteria of the Black family and would be able to be Mrs Potter-Black if she and Harry had stayed together as Harry would have been a one woman man.

Then he'd inherited the Peverell and Ravenclaw family titles and that had thrown everything into a loop as Ginny had confided in Hermione over the years in her endless ramblings and talking about Harry that she didn't want to end up like Mrs Weasley with a house full of kids and having no life as a result.

It had been extremely hard as time had gone on trying to help Ginny improve her chances with Harry when Hermione herself had stronger and more real feelings for him. Then Hermione had made that stupid promise to Ginny at the end of second year that she would try and help her to put her in a position to try and win Harry's affection and get over her shyness for him.

Unfortunately over the years like all Hermione's plans tended to do unfortunately it had worked a little too well and Harry ended up fancying Ginny. Hermione had seen Ginny's determination for Harry throughout their time in Hogwarts and it had been like a body blow when they had started going out. She'd put a brave face on it for Ginny and Harry's sake and projected an image of being happy for them when inside she felt like absolute crap.

She'd help a prettier girl who didn't care about Harry as much snag him. Then when the other titles Harry had inherited came into play it threw everything Hermione had been trying to process over the last year into a cocked hat. That followed closely by Ginny deciding to end things with Harry had really set the cat amongst the pigeons and the whole of magical Britain knew he was available again.

She was snapped out of her thoughts of what had transpired over the summer and the conversations she'd spent talking about the issue with the Runes Girls, Pansy and Luna. Mio had said something and she'd been in another time and place and completely missed what had been said.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione asked her new friend.

"I said, yes Trevor is still looking over but he's at least not staring at you now." Mio said grinning. "So are you going to tell us what you were thinking about just then as you looked a million miles away?"

"I was just thinking about Harry." Hermione said as Li let out a laugh.

"So what else is new?" Li deadpanned back getting a giggle from Mio and a roll of the eyes from Hermione.

"Ha ha." Hermione said dryly.

"She's got a point Hermione. Other than school work it's very rare that we talk about anything else with you. Don't get me wrong none of us mind but it's understandable why your other friends in England ended up falling for him as you constantly talk about him and he's blatantly had a massive impression on you." Mio pointed out to Hermione's surprise.

"Yeah she's right so you'd best be careful with us or we all might end up falling for him." Li said with a grin.

"I don't talk about him that much." Hermione said her cheeks colouring slightly at her blatant lie. She knew that she talked about Harry all the time and the thing was what the girls said was true. She didn't just talk about his magical ability or the things that he'd done throughout his life and time at Hogwarts. No it was more the trivial things like she'd talk about jokes that he'd told or times he'd said something funny or if someone was carrying out a task or something like tying their shoelaces the story Harry told her about when he came of age and tried to tie them magically would end up getting blurted out by her.

She knew that she really needed to stop it as they were bang on the money as it was down to Hermione telling the Runes Girls bar Pansy so much about how amazing Harry was that probably did make them all start fancying him. She didn't want to be one of those girls who only ever talked about how amazing the man in her life was as people like that tended to be really boring. The god's honest truth was she couldn't help talk about Harry as he was always on her mind and he was the most incredible person she'd ever most likely meet in her life and she wasn't ashamed to feel that way.

Her two new friends were right though as Harry was really good looking and the girls at Hogwarts not only loved his looks, fame, selflessness and attitude, but he also held an air of mystique to them as well as bar herself and Ginny none of them had ever really got a chance to get close to him before.

She knew for a fact that Parvarti, Fay and Lavender had fantasised about Harry over the years as she'd heard his name in amongst moans in the dorm room some nights when she'd be in bed reading with her curtains drawn and everyone thinking she was asleep and that was just in her years girls dorm.

"You talk about him all the time and it's cute that you're so smitten with him." Li said a little gushy.

"I am not sm…" Hermione started to retort only to stop herself as what was the point of lying about it as they already knew the truth. Letting out a drawn out sigh she just looked at her new friends and knowing that she was defeated and realising there was really no point arguing she replied, "alright fine whatever you say."

"Good you're finally making progress. Admittance is the first step to acceptance." Mio teased.

"So now that you've unintentionally made him jealous we need to come up with a plan on what you're going to do tonight and how you're going act with with him to keep those jealous fires stoked." Li said thoughtfully her index finger pressed to her lips and her eyebrows drawn into a thrown as she thought.

"Yes a plan... we need a plan..." Mio said putting her mind into the matter.

"Why do I need a plan? We're just going to watch a film together and then go to bed." Hermione said innocently as Mio and Li started wolf whistling at Hermione, which drew the attention of Ling, Fu and Hilde who were sat across from them. "Oh honestly. I thought it was Phoenix Clan who were meant to be the planners and the schemers" Hermione playfully chastised them both.

* * *

 **20:21hrs Tuesday 30th August, Gusto's Restaurant, Healer Street, Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo**

Narcissa Black was having a wonderful day. She was still getting used to calling herself Narcissa Black again and got almost giddy with happiness every time she reminded herself that she was a Black again.

Narcissa hadn't known what to expect a few days earlier when she had left Pansy and Nicole Parkinson in Bogrod, the Black family account managers office at Gringotts in London. She had gone into the vanishing cabinet shaking like a leaf about the reaction she was going to get from Harry Potter when she emerged from the cabinet in the office in Japan. Pansy had assured her that Harry wouldn't do anything to her and that she should just be herself and be honest with him as he would be able to tell if she wasn't being genuine with him.

She hadn't seen him other than in The Daily Prophet since that fateful day in the Forbidden Forrest during the battle of Hogwarts when she had seen him struck by the killing curse that had screeched across the clearing from the Dark Lord's wand. When she had seen him struck with the killing curse like all the previous times she had seen it used over the years she had felt sick.

To see a life snatched away with a few spoken words and an evil intent made her heart ache with sorrow. When she had seen Harry hit with the curse something else inside her shattered and she had realised it at the time that the thing that had broken inside her was hope.

Hope for a better life for herself and her son, hope of a better world where evil wasn't victorious and all consuming. Hope that there was someone pure of heart that would stand up for what was right and just. Despite all the venom and contempt she had heard from her husband and son over the years about Harry Potter she knew exactly what Harry Potter was and what he was, was a hero.

Harry Potter was embodied everything that was good about humanity. She was sure he had his flaws as much as the next person but from what she had seen, heard and read about him over the years and not in that rag The Daily Prophet when Rita Skeeter was stirring up trouble. No reading the actual reporting of events and hearing first hand from Draco's complaining, whining and posturing about "Saint Potter" as he had taken to calling him over the years.

No Harry was whatever man, well ever decent man strived to be. He was kind, caring and considerate of other people. He was always trying to help and granted possibly had a saving people complex, which some would say was naïve but Narcissa thought showed how selfless he was. Surely it was better to try and spend your life trying to help people and bring happiness to the world than subjecting others to selfish desires and trying to screw people over.

No Harry Potter in Narcissa's eyes was a true Gryffindor. He was noble, valiant, benevolent, gallant and honest. These were the true reasons that almost every witch in the wizarding world wanted to be with him and every witch who had son's herself wanted her offspring to be like him.

He had shocked and amazed Narcissa by accepting her back into the Black family with only seeking council from Hermione Granger his confidante and truest friend for a few moments before welcoming her into his family with open arms.

Narcissa had been so low and despairing of her life and the horrendous path that it had taken as a result of her parents agreeing to marry her to Lucius, who was an evil twisted little snake who had then corrupted her son into the monster he was today.

She had managed to spend an enjoyable day with Harry after Hermione had left her in Tengu's office with Harry where Harry and herself had gone through further paperwork bringing her back into the Black family and to Narcissa's amazement Harry had given her, her own account with over ten thousand galleon's in it.

It was more money than Narcissa had ever had access to in her whole life as every knut she had spent while with Lucius she had had to request permission from him to spend it and he only liked her spending money on their home, his son and anything to make her look how a pureblood wife should look. Harry however had given her that money so that she could experience true freedom for herself with the only proviso of speaking with him if she needed more. Just like that he had done something so unbelievable special for her without barely blinking an eye and not asking for anything in return from him.

Even growing up there had always been conditions on requesting or being given money from her parents unless the money was a birthday present and she had then been allowed to buy whatever she had wanted. Even with that though her father or mother had always tried to talk her out of buying something that she wanted if they didn't consider it to have worth or be something appropriate for a Black to play with.

The day she had spent with Harry had been like something out of someone else's life as he had excitedly shown her around the parts of the Banzai Bazaar that he had been to and had grinned like an idiot when he told her that he wanted to explore parts of the Bazaar he hadn't been to with her.

Narcissa hadn't been able to stop smiling the whole day and had kept casting looks at him when he wasn't looking as she couldn't believe that someone who had been through so much in his short life so far could be so warm and kind. He was well mannered and had held doors open for her, pulled out chairs so that she could seat herself, poured her drinks for her and waiting until she began eating or drinking before then doing so himself.

When walking down the pavements of the Bazaar looking at the shops and things he always made sure that she was nearest the shop with the best view of the inside through the window. By the afternoon she was amazed to find herself linking arms with Harry like he was a true escort for her and she couldn't help getting caught up in his excitement at seeing and discovering new things. She had been amazed at the difference in Japan and England as they made their way around the Bazaar.

They had stopped regularly in coffee shops, bars and tea houses for refreshment as the temperature in the land of the rising sun was a little more humid that Narcissa had been dressed for. She was dressed for an English summer not a Japanese one and the dress she had on seemed to feel a little heavy for the humid temperature. They had talked and opened up to each other startlingly easily and decided that they would share with each other information and stories about their childhoods and their lives so far.

The afternoon had mainly involved Narcissa talking about her own childhood and growing up in the magical world and she had smiled at how fascinated Harry found it all. She had told him some of the things that herself, Andromeda and Bellatrix had gotten up to over the years and it made her heart hurt about how messed up her relationship had turned with her sisters.

Thankfully Harry had stopped her from dwelling on her failed relationship with Andromeda and the sickness and evil twisted philosophy Bellatrix had adopted for too long as he asked her about what Sirius was like growing up. She had him in stitches recalling some of the things that Sirius and Regulus had done to herself and her sisters over the years and how they all gotten drawn into Sirius' pranks.

She told him honestly about how much she had missed Sirius and Andromeda over the years and how she had been so upset at losing Bellatrix. The real Bellatrix who had been the fun loving and excitable girl she had been at Hogwarts and at home, always getting into mischief but having an amazing ability to talk herself out of punishment.

They had gone into some of the shops and they had bumped into various different people that Harry was currently attending school with. Narcissa had been disappointed that they hadn't bumped into Hermione again as she had wanted to show the young witch and the most important person in Harry's life that they were getting along famously.

She had met Stacey Wong and her friend who had seemed very nice and had let a little bit too much information slip to Narcissa about what she thought of Harry. Narcissa had felt the chemistry between the two of them but noticed that it wasn't in the same league as Harry had with Hermione.

She had been introduced to some of the boys in one of the Clan's Harry had been sorted into called Giovanni and Louis, who were happy kind of boys and seemed to not take life to seriously and she could understand why Harry liked them. He had also introduced her to a group of three Asian girls and two boys who most definitely weren't Asian from his other Clan, which was the Dragon Clan called Riko, Erin and Rachel and even though they were all from Asia Narcissa could see that that they must have been from different parts.

It turned out that Riko was Japanese, Rachel was Chinese and Erin was from South Korea and had a lighter complexion than the other two girls. The two boys Emre and Quillaq were from Turkey and the United States and had both been nice enough boys but Emre had clearly fancied himself as some sort of charmer as he lavished compliments on Narcissa until he'd been given a playful whack on the arm by one of the girls and told to cut it out.

The five of them had quizzed Harry about when he was coming back to something called the Dragon's Lair and Harry had said that he would most likely be back the following week but he was having to stay with his other Clan because of a quidditch try out that week.

They'd gone their separate ways with the three girls saying how two other girls would be sick as pigs for not running into Harry in the Bazaar. Narcissa had lightly teased Harry that she had never known or heard anything to make her think that he was such a ladies man. Harry had admitted that he was completely useless with girls and that normally they hadn't even bothered looking at him or given him the time of day other than Hermione.

He'd explained how he'd had such trouble finding a date for the Yule Ball in fourth year even being a Hogwarts champion. Narcissa after listening to his story pointed out that he had in fact been asked out but that he'd just declined to go with the girls who asked him as he clearly had someone who he had wanted to go with.

He'd told her about asking Cho and that she was the girl he'd asked what he thought was early in proceedings and had been shot down. Narcissa had rolled her eyes and said that she wasn't mean Cho but someone closer to home and Harry had just given her a blushing and slightly bewildered look seeming to either not want to admit or understand to whom she was referring to.

Narcissa decided that their first day together was not the day to push the conversation that way with Harry as it was about getting to know him first and foremost. The rest of the stuff going on in his life were things that she could help him sort at a later date. They had then gone for lunch at a delightful Japanese restaurant and she had asked Harry for a list of his class mates so that she could look into their backgrounds.

They had spent the remainder of the day sat talking over coffee and Harry had started telling her about his being told by Rubius Hagrid that he was a wizard and more about what his life was life living with his relatives. Narcissa's had almost wept at what Harry told her about his childhood and the innocence and happiness that was stolen from him because of his relatives abuse.

Having just come out of the Malfoy family after years of abuse herself she could understand and sympathise with Harry and told him little snippets of some of the things she had gone through. Not hoping that he would feel sorrow for him as well but to share something so personal with him after he had opened himself up to her.

She deemed it important to try and earn his trust and sharing something that she had not told anyone other than Nicole and Pansy Parkinson, Isabella Greengrass and Agatha Davis. Three were her childhood friends and Pansy was the daughter of her best friend and who had helped make this wonderful thing with Harry happen.

Harry had then taken Narcissa to a wand shop where she procured a new wand and had met Penelope Clearwater for the first time. The vivacious and intelligent blonde witch had offered to take Narcissa out that even with herself and Fleur and to help her settle into the Banzai Bazaar and Japan when she and Harry had told her Narcissa was staying.

Harry had had to leave to return back to school and Kendo the elderly wizard who owned the shop told Penelope that she could leave early as she had sold her first wand and that Harry was a special customer. Penelope had then accompanied Harry and Narcissa to the train station terminal in Central Square.

Narcissa and Harry had had an awkward sort of goodbye neither knowing whether to give each other a hug or anything in goodbye. In the end Narcissa had balled her courage and just pulled herself into Harry's embrace. She ended up laughing into his chest given who she was hugging and made a playful comment about somewhere Draco's head would be exploding if he knew she was hugging Harry.

Harry was about six inches taller that Narcissa and was becoming a very good looking young man. She could easily understand why the witches of the world were going crazy over him as he was really turning into a bit of a heart throb.

Harry had made a comment that had caused Narcissa to have her first real internal working and belief system rocked with the magnitude of the comment. When Narcissa had made her comment about Draco's head exploding at the thought of Harry and Narcissa hugging, Harry replied that if Draco ever laid a hand or pointed a wand at her again he'd make damned sure that Draco's head exploded for real.

She hadn't known how to reply or how she felt about the comment when she saw the fixed look on Harry's face. Her natural instinct for the last eighteen years had been to protect and defend Draco. It was her maternal instinct to defend her child that any mother would have but given what Draco had done to her something else was deflecting her away from that line of thinking, which was strange as it went against her natural instinct.

On the other part of the complicated emotion was that here was a man saying that he would kill someone for threatening her again. She had never had anyone other than her sisters say that they were willing to do something so extreme to protect her before. She felt herself choking up a little bit at the strange and long forgotten sensation of having someone actually caring about her wellbeing and couldn't prevent the tears that fell down her cheeks.

She'd then buried herself into Harry's chest balling his shirt in her hands as she gently sobbed against him dampening his shirt with her tears. She felt Harry tense ever so slightly before she felt his arms encase her and pull her into him more as he gently rubbed her hair and slightly rocked her against him.

Narcissa had felt safe for the first time in a long time at that very moment and it was like a key had been turned in a lock opening a door to see exactly what Hermione had told her in Tengu's office at Gringotts about Harry was true. He was a special person and she had been given possibly the best possible thing she could have gotten out of life. She had been given someone who wanted to look after and care for her. She gently pushed herself back still with Harry's arms gently holding her and seeing the concern etched across her face as he started apologising for upsetting her.

She assured him he hadn't upset her and if anything had just made her feel happier than she could remember feeling in a long time. Just then the train had pulled onto the platform and Narcissa had told him to go and to make sure that he wrote to her.

Penelope had stepped up then placing a comforting hand on Narcissa shoulder and assured Harry that Narcissa would be fine with herself and Fleur and that he should get back to school and that they'd be writing to him soon and not to worry. Narcissa could see that it was with reluctance that he had gotten onto the train as the two boys from his Clan had come running onto the platform and ran onto his carriage.

Harry had stood at the open door of the glass carriage as Narcissa assured she was fine and for him o go and work hard but make sure he had fun as well. The smile upon hearing that had lit up his face as he grinned at her and had made her heart melt. Then the glass carriage had sealed itself and Harry had waved to her as enthusiastically as a first year going off to Hogwarts for the first time as the train pulled along the station.

Penelope had laughed lightly as Narcissa had moved along the train platform waving back and smiling at the black haired boy with the dazzling green eyes until he was taken from view as the train turned blocking him from sight and disappeared into one of the tunnels on the far wall of the station.

Narcissa asked what was so funny and Penelope had said that she had looked just like her mother had every year when she had gone back to Hogwarts after the summer. Narcissa's cheeks had coloured at the comment as she realised that what she had done had been done by instinct.

Penelope had then linked arms with Narcissa and had lead her out of the station and had started showing her some of the other things in the Bazaar that herself and Harry hadn't had time to see together as the shopping district was so big and had so much going on Narcissa felt like she could spend a week going round the place and still not see everything.

Penelope had asked Narcissa where she was thinking of staying and said that she didn't know as she didn't know how long she was staying for. Penelope had suggested that she stay in the same place as them at The Panama Palace but warned her that there were quite a few kids that stayed there when they were let out of school but for the most part it appeared that the hotel tried to keep the kids all in one section of the hotel.

They had arrived at the hotel, which Narcissa found absolutely charming and they had come across Fleur Delacour looking absolutely radiant in the courtyard of the hotel sat at a table next to a fountain with Tengu. They were going through files of what looked like numbers and Narcissa assumed that they were financial records of some sort.

When Fleur spotted Penelope and Narcissa she excused herself from Tengu for a few moments and got up from the table drawing the admiring glances of many of the wizards sat around looking like they were doing something similar to Fleur and Tengu as most of them had parchment and quills out on their tables and were scribbling away.

She saw more than a couple of wizards silently curse as they knocked over inkpots or pulled out wands to correct or remove a scribbled line that they had created as they lost concentration when Fleur walked past. Fleur had come over and greeted Narcissa and introduced herself formally.

Penelope had asked where Hermione was and Fleur had confirmed that she had gone back to Mahoutokoro with her friends from her Clan and that she had said that she would hopefully see them soon and would write to them the next time they were coming to the Bazaar. Penelope had explained that Narcissa was looking for a room and Fleur's eyes had sparkled with mischief as she looked between the two witches and said that she would go and negotiate the cost of the room.

Fleur had then walked towards the reception desk her hips sashaying from side to side causing most of the wizards there to follow her with her eyes. Penelope told Narcissa about the deal that Fleur had negotiated the rate for the penthouse for her and Narcissa had been shocked at the deal they had gotten.

Tengu offered them both a seat to join himself and Fleur as he was going to be going soon. Penelope politely declined saying that she wanted to go and get showered and changed as she had been working hard all day and wanted to get the smell of wood chippings off her and said she'd be down in an hour or so and that they'd go for dinner.

Tengu had spoken with Narcissa and told her more about what Harry's instruction were in her regard and how he wanted her to help Fleur with a project he was working on as it would give her something to do and also would make sure that she wasn't lonely when he wasn't around. Narcissa had been delighted to be offered the opportunity to help Harry after he had welcomed her back into the family and given her a name that really carried weight in the magical world.

Fleur had returned a short time later with a satisfied smirk on her face and had tossed Narcissa a room key. Narcissa caught the key after almost fumbling the catch and saw that it had a number 83 on it. Fleur told her that she'd managed to get the room at half the normal price for her and that it was on the floor directly below where Penelope and her room was. She didn't tell Tengu that she and Penelope were staying in the same room and that it was the penthouse.

Narcissa impressed thanked Fleur and asked how she had managed to accomplish such a good deal and Fleur smiled and said that it was a combination of veela allure and dropping Harry's name into the conversation and that she may or may not have told the man behind the desk that Narcissa was a relative of Harry's.

Narcissa had been surprised to hear Harry's name being dropped could have such an affect and was about to retort that she wasn't his relative when Fleur and Tengu as if reading her mind said that now officially she was. They didn't know what exactly it would class as due to her being older than Harry and not directly blood related in an immediate sense, further complicated by him being the head of the family but in the eyes of the law and as far as anyone should be concerned they were related.

Tengu had made his excuses a short time later after he and Fleur briefed Narcissa about an upcoming task they had been assigned to by Harry to find a magical solicitors in Japan so that he could start flexing his financial muscle and invest in businesses that he was interested in and thought he could help improve.

Fleur had taken Narcissa up to her room and Narcissa had found the size of the room and the décor to her liking. There was a large and comfortable looking bed that should sleep three people easily enough. The bathroom was nicely furnished with a tub that stood along in the middle of the room and was filled by two taps that looked like little pewter palm trees.

There was a small suit and writing desk as well as a two shelf bookcase that had a couple of books on it. One of them being a book about the history of the Banzai Bazaar and its founding and creation that looked like no one had ventured a look inside for a good couple of years. Narcissa had been almost itching to read it as she had been one of the rare students that had actually enjoyed a history, although she heard that the subject had gone to the way side since the history teacher she had was replaced.

She had gone out onto the balcony outside her room happy to see if wasn't overlooked and was in a position that the sun would reach it for most of the day. She had Penelope and Fleur knock on the door and they had taken her out for a night in the Bazaar and taken her around showing places that they had been and where they were planning on going.

Over the last couple of days Narcissa had fallen started trying to get herself into a little bit of a routine. She would rise early as she had always been an early riser and would have breakfast in the courtyard with the girls. Penelope would then go and head off to work at Kendo's and Fleur would go off to Gringotts to do some work with Tengu or Hermione's account manager Sato.

While they were gone Narcissa found herself going to explore the Bazaar on her own in the morning and started to learn where everything was and took great delight in going round the shops at her leisure and being allowed to go wherever and whenever she wanted. She found most of the shop owners and workers to be absolutely delightful and had started thinking about what she was going to do with her life.

She would meet for lunch at a place called Food Un it Express with both of the girls, depending on which one wasn't busiest during their lunch. She knew in the future that this might change as the girls got busier. Then she would spend the afternoon in her room or on the balcony practicing magic with her new wand. She was thrilled to find the results were better than expected and had decided to maybe invest in some Japanese spell books while she was there to try and learn some new things.

After all if Harry was trying to improve himself and get his qualifications then why shouldn't she try and improve herself as well. Narcissa had sworn to herself that she would take Hermione at her word literally and that she had been entrusted with one of the most precious things in the world in Harry and she wanted to make sure that she could help protect him. She also wanted to be able to protect herself as she never wanted to be at the mercy of anyone else ever again.

The previous evening she meet up with both the girls and they took her to a delightful Indian restaurant where the waiters couldn't do enough for the three witches. They had ended up getting a little drunk as the waiters kept bringing them drinks on the house and before they knew it the restaurant had emptied leaving the three of them very drunk in a booth while the waiters cleared the restaurant up for closing.

They'd left the restaurant promising to return after settling the bill and Fleur giving them a large tip and the three of them playfully blew the waiters kisses as they left the establishment laughing to themselves as they stumbled and wobbled down the street heading back to their hotel.

That morning feeling a little worse for wear Fleur had arrived extremely perky and awake at Narcissa's door and had insisted that the older witch get dressed as they had an important day ahead meeting with some magical solicitors. Narcissa had groused that she was hung over and needed to get some smarter clothes as she saw Fleur was wearing an eye catching set of business robes in a light blue that made her eyes pop and seemed to make her teeth almost sparkle.

Fleur asked if Narcissa knew her measurements as she would go and get her some new robes quickly while Narcissa got showed and ready and that she would be back in a jiffy with some robes and an pep up potion for her that she and Penelope had discovered to try and help with her hang over.

Narcissa had headed for the bathroom and had a hot shower and sat in a towel at the dressing table drying her hair with her wand and applying a small amount of make up from her trunk that Bogrod had sent through the cabinet to Tengu and who had, had it delivered to her room the first night she was in Japan.

Fleur entered the room seeming if anything even more perky than she had previously and she tossed Narcissa a small phial of potion and told her to drink it and dropped a material dress carrier on the bed and told Narcissa that they would go as soon as she were dressed. Narcissa had downed the potion instantly feeling better and then got dressed in the outfit that Fleur had picked out for her. She looked herself over in the mirror thinking that maybe a woman her age shouldn't have trousers showing of her bottom as much as these did but Fleur assured her that she looked great.

They had then left and to Narcissa's surprise gone to a tea house called Yu's Tea House that was the shape of a giant teapot on the outside and on a road called Cut thru. Narcissa didn't know why it was called such as the road didn't cut through to anywhere as it ran in a straight line from the bottom of the Bazaar to the top.

She had met the proprietors who were a delightful couple called Mable and Chen Yu, who turned out to be the parents of the Chinese girl Rachel that she had met with Harry on her first day in Japan. They had shown Fleur and Narcissa to a private room that was half way up the spout of the teapot and Narcissa had been prepped by Fleur that this initial meeting with each of these solicitors was to sound them out to see how experienced they were, what they specialised in and how up to date they were with magic investment and property law.

Narcissa had confessed that she didn't really know a lot about any of that and Fleur had assured her not to worry about that side of things as she was prepared as she had been doing research on the subject for the last week. Fleur explained that she wanted Narcissa to act as a representative for Harry and watch their reactions when she questioned them, assess how genuine and what kind of character the people they were meeting were and help her decide who she thought would do the best job for Harry.

The first people that arrive twenty minutes late and full of apologies were a pair of wizards who looked to be no older than nineteen called Hisuko & Hinsi. They were unorganised, had nothing with them other than some writing materials that they then spent another couple of minutes looking for a quill that wasn't blunt. After exchanging a knowing look to each other, Narcissa and Fleur managed to get the meeting done in about five minutes flat before letting the wizards know that they'd be in touch with their decision soon.

They had met two other firms who had performed a little better but seemed a bit wooden to Narcissa and even though they seemed to know their stuff from the way Fleur was responding Narcissa wasn't sure Harry would like them.

The penultimate team that arrived was Sasumi & McAllister. The witch who was Yuna Sasumi was a Japanese witch whose family had started the practice hundreds of years ago and had been operated by her grandparents before passing on the baton to her. The McAllister part of the team was her husband Michael who was a Scottish wizard who had gone to Mahoutokoro to study and had met his wife while there.

They were in their fifties and really knew what they were talking about. Narcissa recognised them for what they were as soon as they entered the room. Purebloods and wealthy purebloods at that from the way they were dressed to the parchment that they used.

Narcissa and Fleur had been sold as they were the longest running solicitors in the Bazaar and were professional and efficient. They would both happily admit that they had been the best so far but had been put off them when they had let their poker faces slip when mentioning that Hermione was their client and was a NOMA born witch.

They'd both made faces for the briefest of moments that looked like they had swallowed something distasteful at the mention of the client being a NOMA born. Michael McAllister went almost giddy when they revealed that Harry and Hermione were the heads of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses and started telling his wife all about the famous witches and how having them as clients would be a real feather in the firms cap.

That had been the final nail in the coffin for Sasumi & McAllister and Fleur had shown them out being polite and courteous and informed them again that they would let them know. She heard McAllister going on still to his wife about how the famous families would be big for business and as Fleur closed the door and turned to look at Narcissa they both said 'definitely not' at the same time and laughed at how in sync their thinking had been.

Then as it was getting towards lunch Fleur wrote a note to Penelope saying that they had one more meeting left and didn't know how long it would take and that she probably shouldn't' wait for them to eat as they didn't know how long they would be. She had tapped the note with her wand as it folded itself into a little parchment owl and flew off out of the window that Fleur had opened.

The fine appointment they had was with the other firm in the Banzai Bazaar called Yushiro & Yushiro and Narcissa and Fleur hadn't know what to expect. Five minutes before the appointment was due to start there was a polite knock on the door and Narcissa this time had gone to open it to find a pair of witches dressed in smart black dress robes, white blouses and short ankle boot, both clasping a soft brief case each. The witches were identical twins and the only thing to differentiate between the two is that one of them had vivid streaks of red in her hair. It was a style Narcissa had noticed walking around the Bazaar and it reminded her of the Platinum blonde that Lucius had made her wear in her hair for years so that people recognised the colour on sight as her being a Malfoy. She had hated the style and had only done it to try and keep Lucius happy in the beginning but as she found that the name of Malfoy didn't hold as much respect in the wizarding world as her husband and son thought it did she had over time subtly and gradually made the platinum streaks smaller and less stand outish.

The two twins had smiled warmly at Narcissa and introduced themselves as Amy and Yuki Yushiro and apologised for being early for the appointment and said that they would be prepared to wait in the hallway until they were ready to be received, but just wanted to let them know that they were there incase they wished to see them early.

Narcissa had looked over her shoulder and saw that Fleur had heard the exchange and gestured to Narcissa to let them in. The two girls bowed to Narcissa as she opened the door wide enough to allow them access into the room and they had bowed to Fleur who had stood and welcomed them. There was another knock at the door that Narcissa had opened and both herself and Fleur were surprised to see Mable Yu standing there politely with her wand levitating what looked like a lovely afternoon tea.

Yuki Yushiro apologised for taking the liberty but given the time she thought that Fleur and Narcissa may be hungry and decided to order them some refreshments. Fleur and Narcissa were touched by the considerate thought and Narcissa waved Mable into the room where a three tier cake stands filled with delicious looking little pastries and fancy and colourful cakes drifted past Narcissa before gliding and touching down gently on the table next to Fleur as another stand this one filled with sandwiches cut into dainty little triangles, pasties, rolls and a selection of other things came past Narcissa.

Mable told Narcissa to take a seat as there were a couple of other things coming and that she would sort the door out. A large light purple coloured tea set came next and the cups and saucers did a small dance around the table before coming to rest in front of the four witches who were seated on a side of the table each. Several other little pots of salads, sauces and other things came in eventually filling about half the table and lastly a little basket of madeleines worked their way to Fleur's side as Mable excused herself and closed the door behind her with a click. While Narcissa observed Yuki cast privacy charms on the door preventing them from being over heard and also casting another charm Narcissa didn't recognise on a snow globe that she took out of her brief case and set on the table.

She explained that it was a device to let them know when someone was outside and how it was useful tool to make sure that every remained confidential and wasn't overheard by anyone they didn't wish. Yuki talked to Narcissa asking her to please tuck in as she imagined that they would be hungry after having such a busy morning and that Yu's Tea House was one of her favourite places in the Bazaar.

Amy Yushiro meanwhile had engaged with the French witch and explained to Fleur that they had discovered that she had a particular liking for the pastry treat madeleines and said that while they weren't from Bonaparte's her favourite bakers these were from a bakery that herself and Yuki liked in Water Square called Status Dough.

Fleur had been very impressed that the Yushiro sister's had researched her favourite baked treat and even more impressed that she had gone to great lengths to find out this some what harmless piece of trivia. The last thing that amazed her was that only the three account managers of Harry's in London knew of her liking for the madeleines and Amy and Yuki Yushiro had some serious skills if they were able to get information out of the goblins.

Amy asked Fleur to tuck in as well and between them the four of them started working their way through the food as Amy and Yuki poured the tea for everyone and rotated the different cake stands, bowls and other items around the table in a coordinated way so that everyone was able to have a bit of everything they wanted, when they wanted it.

While they ate Amy and Yuki told the two potential clients about themselves and their accomplishments to date as well as giving them the names of some of their other clients on a piece of parchment in order for Narcissa and Fleur to get references on them from their other clients. They had both sworn an oath in front of Narcissa and Fleur that they would not and had not talked to any of the clients on their list and pre-warned them or asked them to be deliberately complimentary or big up the sister deceptively.

They had also offered to swear unbreakable vows that they wouldn't disclose anything confidential in the meeting that they might learn or sign a confidentiality agreement. Fleur had assured them that this wasn't necessary as this was a meeting more to see what they were like and whether Harry would like working with them and to see what their knowledge was like amongst other things.

As they talked over lunch Narcissa well practiced at having conversations and trying to get information out of someone without it seeming so asked the girls various questions and got them to open up more about their lives and what their goals were. They learned some valuable information about their past and how they had taken over their family business after their parents were killed in an attack on a hotel where they were meeting an important client.

Narcissa and Fleur had both almost been moved to tears when they had disclosed that they had adopted the little baby of the clients their parents were meeting as they hadn't wanted the baby to grow up in a household that would never understand the loss the same. They explained that they hadn't meant to go into magical law practice for a good few years but they felt honour bound to continue their family's legacy and that one day they would love it if their adopted daughter or Sister as they thought of her would work with them one day herself, although they wouldn't force her into joining the family business if she had dreams of doing anything else with her life.

Fleur and Narcissa couldn't help exchanging a look and smiling at each other as this above anything else is something that Harry would understand and appreciate the two young witches for more than anything else. After they had eaten their fill, Yuki an experienced hand at household charms used her wand and gathered the now empty dishes so that they were neatly stacked and then casting a spell at the door the plates and tea set took off and made their way down to the kitchen as the door closed and the charms reactivated on it.

For the next hour Fleur had ran the twins through their paces asking them various different questions about different areas of law in Japan to see if there was anything that the twins didn't know or would try and blag her about knowing when they didn't. The twins impressive once again replied to everything they could without having to refer to their notes and when Fleur asked them about a particularly obscure law that neither of the twins knew enough about to give a definitive answer they were honest enough to say that they didn't know but would find out.

Amy Yushiro had then taken out her parchment and written herself a note to look into the question that Fleur had asked and had promised to provide her with the information that she had asked about whether they decided to hire them or not. Fleur and Narcissa had both said to the two girls that they were by far the most impressive candidates they had seen by far and that they would be in contact with them very soon and would be writing to Harry and Hermione about them both this evening.

Both the girls had been unable to prevent themselves from smiling at that vote of confidence and Fleur reiterated that they would have to meet with Harry and Hermione as the decision was ultimately theirs as it was their money that would be paying for their services. Fleur had then asked a question about whether the two of them would have a problem working for a half blood and a NOMA born and Yuki had answered saying she didn't understand the question as she didn't see what someone's blood status mattered when it came to representing them to the best of their abilities.

The answer had been good enough for Fleur and had thanked both the Yushiro's for lunch and said it was very considerate of them to provide it and also that she appreciated the gesture of finding out and purchasing some Madeleines for her and that while they were delicious they still weren't as good as those made at Bonaparte's in Paris.

The Yushiro's had thanked them for their time and stated that they would make themselves available whenever Harry and/or Hermione was free to meet with them as they were both very excited at the prospect of meeting them and hopefully working with and for them. Once they had gone Narcissa and Fleur talked about the meeting and agreed that out of everyone they had spoken with that the Yushiro sisters were definitely the most like Sloop & Everard out of all the candidates that they had seen.

On leaving the fancy French restaurant that Fleur had insisted on taking herself and Penelope to in order to celebrate finding what she believed was the perfect candidate to help Harry and Hermione. She had ordered everything for her two companions and before they knew it they were being taken through an eight course tasting menu, with wine accompanying each dish.

Narcissa wasn't a seasoned drinker at all and this was the second night in a row that she had been out with Penelope and Fleur and she was worried that she wouldn't be able to keep firstly because she was twice as old as the two young witches and secondly because she was an absolute lightweight when it came to drinking and felt it didn't agree with her as it caused to let loose her senses and inhibitions that sometimes ended up with her doing crazy things. Her afternoon with Alicia at Madam Malkin's being case a point.

Alcohol mixed with severely suppressed sexual frustration and low self esteem had caused her take leave of her senses and have sec with another witch for the first time since she had been at Hogwarts. Narcissa wasn't a witches witch by any stretch of the imagination although she appreciated the consideration and physical knowledge of being with another witch.

She was currently walking along the tiled cobble streets of the Banzai Bazaar with her arms linked with Fleur on her left and Penelope on her right. She didn't know whether they were keeping her steady or she keeping them as each of them had their heels scrap and slide wildly to the side on occasion when putting their foot on the cobblestone.

"Do either of you fancy going to Status Dough for some pastries or some sweet treats?" Fleur said to Penelope and Narcissa getting a disapproving grown from the two witches.

"Fleur unlike you we can't eat or drink whatever we want and besides we've just eaten about seven or eight courses accompanied with wine and then you insisted on getting a cheese board. If Cissa and I ate like you we'd end up a pair of blimps." Penelope playfully scolded her friend.

"Absolutely we can't all have a veela's metabolism unfortunately or your ability to get over a hangover. I don't know how the hell you both managed to get up for work on yesterday but I know my plan of getting up early is going to go to hell tomorrow after what I've drank and I'm going to have a lie in tomorrow." Narcissa said to the pair getting a laugh from the both of them.

"Naivety of youth I suppose." Penelope replied getting a laugh from Fleur and Narcissa.

"Well I have never really been very good with drinking. A few glass of wine and I'm normally out of it pretty quick but I suppose that's what happens you get old like me. Merlin knows how I'm still upright after drinking all that." Narcissa said getting rolls of the eyes from the two younger witches.

"Oh Cissa, we've told you before zat you are only as old as ze man you are feeling." Fleur said and before Narcissa could retort Penelope jumped in.

"She's right Cissa. You get men looking at you all the time. In fact walking with you two is almost enough to give me a complex as I feel like I never get any male attention these days and I used to do alright." Penelope said.

"Well I keep telling you Penny zat you need to get yourself back out there. You and Percy would never have lasted as he is too straight laced for you and you need someone with a lot more vibratecy about zhem." Fleur said and saw the confused look on Penelope's face and assumed she had got the word wrong. "Is it not vibratecy? Vibratey...Viberty ..."

"Vibrancy." Narcissa suggested helpfully.

"Yes that is it vibrancy. Percy didn't have enough vibrancy about him and would have eventually dragged you down and crushed your spirit. Don't get me wrong he is a sweet boy but a little stuffy wouldn't you say? You need someone a lot more balanced in their personality who can be serious but also fun at the same time." Fleur deduced.

"Hmmm I'd take just someone actually looking at me for once rather than being unable to tear their eyes away from you." Penelope said as two Asian boys walked past in the opposite direction and she clocked them looking over at Fleur and her eyes narrowed in annoyance as they had just proven her point entirely, she had been unable to stifle a laugh as one of the boys who wasn't looking where he was going walked into a lampost with such force it knocked him onto his backside.

"Boys like zat are not the kind of wizards I am talking about Penny. Zhey are nothing more than lettle boys who are too busy zhinking with their boutons than their brains. You will find the right person just like the rest of us will as you have everything going for you but like Cissa here you are too ard on yourself to see how special you are." Fleur said as she grabbed onto a lamppost and steadied herself as she wasn't sure if the heel of her shoe had broken on one of the cobbles as her foot seemed very unsteady all of a sudden.

The other two came to a stop and swayed against each other gently as Narcissa cocked her head looking at Penelope's face assessing the younger witch and saw that her newest friend and agreed with Fleur. "She's right, any wizard who doesn't take the time to appreciate you Penny is a complete dunderhead and isn't worth of you." Narcissa said a slight slurring to her voice.

"Thanks Cissa and the same to you. Now I don't know about you two but I think it's time to head back as I'm completely shattered and I've got to get up for work in the morning and unlike little Miss Sunshine over there I will definitely be sporting a hangover." Penelope informed the pair of them as Fleur had given up trying to magically fix the broken heel on her shoe and instead had cast a charm on the shoe so that a blunted metal pick was on it instead of her heel and slipped her shoe back on.

"Yes I rather think I need my bed as well." Narcissa agreed wholeheartedly relieved that neither girl was suggesting to go to another bar.

"Oh come on you two the night is yet young and we have all ze time in ze world to think about sleeping. Who knows our Mr Right's could be a glass of wine or a cocktail away." Fleur said loftily and decided to test out her new makeshift shoe as she linked arms with Narcissa again and they started walking along pavement with Fleur's shoe making a clunking noise that caused them all to laugh.

Narcissa had said that she thought it was like walking next to Madeye Moody and his false leg causing the three of them to chuckle as they walked along the street towards their hotel.

"You know Narcissa we need to write that letter to Arry and Hermione as soon as possible. We should have done it as soon as the Yushiro's had gone." Fleur said thoughtfully.

"Yes but I can barely keep my eyes open and I'm function better with more sleep and less wine in my system." Narcissa said in response.

"Send it tomorrow Fleur. It's Tuesday night and we know what Tuesday night means for Harry and Hermione." Penelope said a smile stealing onto her face.

"Oh yes of course. I wouldn't want to interrupt that for her as it's her favourite time of the week." Fleur said nodding to herself.

"Why what does Harry and Hermione do on a Tuesday night?" Narcissa asked genuinely interested as to what would stop Fleur in her tracks from writing a letter to Harry and Hermione as from what she had seen from the French witch so far was that she had a fierceness of spirit that nothing seemed able to dissuade her from doing something she wanted to do.

"It's movie night." Penelope and Fleur said at the same time causing them to chuckle along at each other as it reminded them of Fred and George Weasley.

"Oh I see..." Narcissa said none the wiser as they continued to walk along the street each in their own thoughts. The silence stretched out after Narcissa had spent her time thinking what a movie night was and trying to remember from her muggle studies class but coming up short. In the end she decided to just say what was on her mind rather than trying to rack her wine pickled brain into functioning properly. "Whats a movie night?" she asked as the two other witches started to explain.


	96. Chapter 96 - Movers & Shakers

**A/N:- Happy Sunday my rabid readers and I hope this chapter finds you well.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and PM's this last fortnight and I'm trying to work my through them all and reply to your all properly.**

 **I've had a pretty busy couple of weeks with overtime, being asked by one of my friends to be his best man at his wedding and alarmingly had four days where I just didn't seem able to write. I thought I was getting the dreaded writers block but fear not as I've managed to bash out about 20k word so far for that chapters.**

 **So this chapter will take the official number up to over a million words (although I reckon 100k of that must be in AN's) and I just wanted to thank you all so, so much for sticking with me and I'm glad I've managed to hold so many of your interests especially as I know the pace of my story date and time wise is slow but I'm hoping that I'm keeping it interesting enough for you all and that there is enough going on. I certainly didn't expect to write this much and I feel like I've written word diarrhea at times but I'm really trying to bring minor OC's and my own OC's and places to life.**

 **I'm going to be changing my poll on my profile page around chapter 100 now that you are all starting to see a little more of my original characters I want to find out who you like and who you don't or are indifferent about.** **So this chapter you're getting a lot of Jade Dragon, another quick trip back to England and someone else is sort of making their first appearance that I think a lot of you will be happy about and I hope I've written that bit well enough.**

 **Also want to again pass my thanks onto Goldzar for continuing to do my edits even though my chapters are frigging massive these days but the two week release at least is keeping the mental pressure of weekly updates off us abit so we're both able to have a bit of a life together.**

 **Anyway so again thanks for your continued readership and I will respond to PM's I've not done so asap and I hope you enjoy my latest offering.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

 **Chapter 96** **– Movers & Shakers**

 **20:34hrs Monday 29th August, Toyohashi Tengu Stadium (Apparition Point 3), Victory Lane, Banzai Bazaar, Tokyo**

Fuzaki apparated into the apparition point next to the Toyohashi Tengu's stadium and, due to his fatigue, his legs gave out on arrival crumpling him into a heap and leaving him panting on the floor and he was thankful that there was no one else around waiting at this point. The attack had not gone as planned because Celsun Hammer and Minahara Mace had completely ignored the plan they had put in place and had gone in too early and aggressively and as a result of them steaming it had forced the rest of the unit to move out of position to join the attack and support them.

Fuzaki was furious because he was meant to be leading the assault and had created the plan, which the rest of the unit had followed and advanced on mass and had held their positions while sweeping the area to make sure that the situation was perfect before launching the main assault on the building. It had been going well, until it had all gone to shit thanks to Hammer and Mace.

They'd agreed the night before that Fuzaki would lead the assault on the building when the opportunity was right and that they would take the building as quickly and efficiently as possible, snatching their target and then apparate out of the area in batches to a predetermined location to secure the prisoner.

The unit and Fuzaki had made their way through the dockyard sweeping for potential combatants when Mace and Hammer had broken rank and stormed the building early, by themselves, and started throwing conflagration curses and blasting hexes at the building and set it on fire. This had forced the staff out of the building and had alerted almost the whole harbor to their presence and the attack as the smoke went up into the sky informing all and sundry as far as the eye could see that something was wrong at the pier.

He had then needed to hold his position and cover their retreat in case the defenders of the building were able to organize themselves or support arrived. He had used his wand to cast spells from a distance at the defenders of the building and cover the backs of his unit as well as Hammer and Mace as well.

Then, Hinchi Hanso had come out of the building, which was something that they had wanted to avoid in their plan since it was meant to be a snatch and grab of the wizard, done by stealth rather than force. They were intending to snatch him from the office and hold the family to ransom for his release. The last thing that that wanted was for Hinchi Hanso to be able to pick up his wand and fight.

The Hanso family had been refusing to pay protection money to the Jade Dragon for over two years since Hinchi's father had passed and he had become the head of the Hanso family. Hinchi Hando was a well-known member of the Japanese Council of Elders and had stood in his father's stead for over eight years when the former head of the Hanso family was taken ill with gillysprout that eventually took him into the next world.

Like his father before him, Hinchi was a very honest and fair person and was a big supporter of equality in magical society, and more often than not was a defender of NOMA-born rights, and pushed for their inclusion in the Council of Elders once a NOMA born family had reached so many generations with magic in the family.

They were a pureblood family that had risen to prominence over the years for their business acumen and ideals, but also because one of the Hanso's back in the day saved the then Emperor of Japan's life. As a result of saving his life, the emperor had decreed that they be invited to join the council a few hundred years ago because they helped form the landscape of magical Japan as well as saved his life.

They had been told specifically by Colonel Oren not to engage with him in duelling because he was a formidable opponent and that no harm was to come to him otherwise the ransom would be for naught. She stressed the point many times. Then, Hammer and Mace had attacked him with the intent on injuring him and had started duelling with him rather than just trying to stun him and abduct him.

Then, when the two of the aurors had arrived Fuzaki had managed to stun them both before Mace and Hammer had the opportunity to kill them. Then, the Takahiro clan had arrived on the scene and he'd had to move to warn Mace and Hammer and to get them to organize the unit to prepare to defend against the defenders of the office block and the Takahiro Clan. What did the Captain and Lieutenant of the unit do? The cowards had fled, apparating away, and leaving him and the rest of the Jade Dragon unit to fend for themselves.

Fuzaki had made sure that the rest of the unit had got away while holding off the defenders and he'd been hit with some pretty powerful spells before managing to apparate out himself. He'd been apparating and moving around for the last eighteen hours as per protocol after a mission in order to throw off any potential trackers or people who may be searching for him.

Fuzaki had a couple of places he knew were safe and he could hide out the wait, but he normally only stayed in one spot for an hour or two before moving onto the next place. When he got a rare day to himself, where he wasn't being ordered to carry out tasks by Hammer or Mace, he liked to travel around the country looking for spots where he could hide out.

Unlike his superiors, who tended to go to the same place every time and then get drunk to celebrate the mission that they had been carrying out. Celsun Hammer and Minahara Mace loved nothing more than inflicting misery on other people. Fuzaki hated the blood purity rhetoric that they spewed all the time and hated taking advantage of hard working people for protection money.

He enjoyed the reconnaissance and fact-finding missions that they sent him on and he was well known to the shop keepers and business owners throughout the Banzai Bazaar as Fuzuki Foxglove. When he was able to be himself, he was by his own admission pretty skilled at getting information out of someone without them even realizing that they'd let something slip.

As 'The Fox', which was his codename in the Jade Dragon, he put on his mask to protect his identity whenever on missions and so that his true identity wouldn't be revealed to the masses. This was also standard protocol within the Jade Dragon for pretty much everyone in the group since identities being protected was part of the mystique of the organization, but also helped stop any members not caught or arrested at the scene have a level of deniability if ever questioned by the authorities.

Lots of the members chose to wear the masks even to meetings with the Jade Dragon to protect their identity and that also keep their names anonymous as well. That was when the use of code names was of importance so that you could address the person by the code name and them keep their identity restricted.

So, after moving around the country continually for the last eighteen hours after a fierce fight against powerful opponents had resulting in the tired Fuzaki turning up in his current position exhausted, dirty, and slightly singed. He could smell the smoke on his clothing, thick and oily, from whatever had been burning inside the Hanso building and he could feel it still inside of him.

He took in his surroundings, happy to see that he was alone at the apparition point and that no one would ask him about the burnt condition of his clothes. He braced his hands against the floor and pushed himself up, the muscles in his legs screaming in protest at the movement as he swayed on his feet.

He knew he had to get to Elixir Eddies where they were meant to report back to the Colonel about their mission and he wanted to get there in time to say his piece.

Fuzaki made his way limping through the Bazaar, his eyes on a swivel and doubling back on himself regularly to make sure that he wasn't being followed. When he was confident the coast was clear, he slipped into The Rack Shack and made his way to the tablet that he constantly had on hire there and checked to make sure that his wards and protective charms hadn't been disturbed.

Happy that nothing was wrong or out of place, he checked about him quickly and slipped into the tablet and closed the door securely behind him, locking it, and reactivating his detection wards. He had a quick shower and checked himself over as this was the first time he was able to properly examine himself.

One of the Takahiro Clan had hit him with a powerful spell that he suspected had broken a couple of his ribs given the size of the bruising on his side as well as the difficulty he was having breathing. He gingerly probed the area, wincing in pain, as he felt that at least four of his ribs were broken.

Taking his wand and a belt from his wardrobe, which Fuzaki clamped between his teeth so that he had something to bite down on to and prevent himself calling out. He took his wand and placed the tip of his wand on the top most broken rib and took a few deep breaths. He intoned "Affixo" through gritted teeth around the belt and gave a sharp twist of his wrist as the bone shifted and fused together, but sent a searing pain through Fuzaki's ribs causing him to scream out in pain.

He repeated the process three more times before falling onto his hands and knees as his strength waned. He spat the belt onto the floor noting the teeth marks that were now embedded in the leather. He apprehensively took a deep breath and felt his ribs again, relieved that it had worked and he had managed to heal himself.

Raising to his feet, he moved to the wardrobe, pulled out a small suitcase, and placed it on the bed before opening it. He searched through the contents looking for the required potions that he needed, aware that time was of the essence as he needed to get to the arranged meeting to make sure that the story was told accurately. He found the painkilling and healing potions that he was looking for and uncorked the phials and knocking back the contents.

He then quickly got dressed in a fresh pair of dark red robes and made his was out of The Rack Shack and down towards Elixir Eddies. He entered the bar and looked towards the broad shouldered and bald-headed barman who had been there the last time Fuzaki was at the establishment reading a book on cocktails with his wand pointed behind him.

The wizard looked at Fuzaki expectantly, while behind him whatever cocktail he was reading about was being made as bottles were spinning and twisting in the air along with the cocktail shaker swooping and scooping the liquid they displaced. There were pieces of fruit flying through the air being sliced or squeezed by some invisible force as the shaker moved below them catching them as they fell.

Looking up the barman asked "Welcome to Elixir Eddies the best cocktail bar in the Banzai Bazaar, what can I get you?"

"Hi there, can I get a plimpleberry juice please?" Fuzaki asked seeing the disappointment on the barman's face at being asked for something so simple.

"Sure, no problem, it'll only take a second." The barman replied with a wave of his wand a long thin glass hopped up onto the bar as a freezing charm was fired at the glass that went frosted as the spell connected with it. Twenty plimpleberries levitated one after the other as they imploded in on themselves as the juice from the berry's dropped into the glass one after the other as the husks of the berry's and discarded flesh moved off into a bin.

The glass, Fuzaki could see, had some sort of self-stirring charm on it as the liquid was stirring inside the glass looking like a little whirlpool as more and more liquid dropped in before the berries had done there thing and then the liquid in the glass settled.

"That'll be one Gin and three Sei." The barman said as Fuzaki took the coins out of his pocket counting them out and sliding them across the bar where they were scooped up and deposited in the till drawer that opened with a ring as the barman approached it.

"I was wondering whether you've got a quiet seat here where I can concentrate on writing my memoirs?" Fuzaki asked using the code phrase that had been agreed the last time that they had met at Elixir Eddies.

The bar man looked at him in a calculated way before responding, "We've got a place but you might not be on your own. Are you expecting any company?"

"No, but I wouldn't say no if someone attractive comes in." Fuzaki replied getting a nod from the barman after he'd given the correct coded answer and the barman rounded the bar and walked Fuzaki who had picked up his drink towards the back of the bar.

He led Fuzaki to the same storage room they had met last time, and he entered the room to find that he was the last person to arrive. He saw Colonel Chi Oren sat at the far side of the table running a well-manicured index finger casually around the rim of her martini glass watching Celsun Hammer intensely as the latter sat on the left side of the table next to Minahara Mace appeared to be ranting about something as he was talking loudly and gesticulating wildly with his arms as he spoke.

Across the table from Hammer and Mace, he saw that the other three occupants at the table two of whom he recognized as Major Eddie Song who had arranged the previous meeting and the location. He was sat next to Colonel Oren with a bored look on his face, which he tended to get whenever Hammer started up on one of his rants.

Next to Major Song was Lieutenant Masami Chika who was understudy to Major Song when he was a Captain, and Fuzaki thought it most likely she would be getting promoted into Major's now vacant position. He thought this was a good thing since Masami Chika took her role in the organization very seriously and kept her identity hidden behind a mask at all times. However, unlike most of the Jade Dragon members she didn't wear the black half mask that just covered her nose and mouth just leaving her forehead exposed like some sort of NOMA ninja.

Instead she had a beautifully crafted black mask that looked like the face of a dragon that left her eyes exposed and it had flecks of red on it, due to this everyone referred to her as 'The Red Dragon'. She was one of the best and most skilled duelists that Fuzaki had ever seen. She cast her spells with an extreme amount of power and accuracy and her ability to link spells so quickly together was what made her a real force.

She kept her identity hidden and the reason for which she gave was that it meant that if ever anyone was ever captured then they wouldn't be able to expose her identity if interrogated by aurors or hit wizards. Fuzaki actually thought it a very good idea and had wanted to do the same himself but Hammer and Mace in particular had told him that he should be a proud member of the Jade Dragon and as a result should show his face in meetings.

In all honesty, he had been bullied into revealing his true identity to them when he had been assigned to their command and he'd been ordered to remove his mask. He'd wanted to be able to keep his identity a secret for the day he left the Jade Dragon so that he could go on about the rest of his life.

Truth be told, he had wanted to leave about a year after he joined because it certainly wasn't what he thought it was going to be like. He had been so angry at the time with the ministry for destroying his dream of being an auror that he had lashed out at everyone and most of all at his best friend Mini Mann. They had been assigned as partners at the Auror Academy and had been friends before he'd pushed Mini away after he'd been kicked out of the program.

Mini being the true friend that he was had tried valiantly to defend Fuzaki to the ministry, arguing for his innocence and the misunderstanding that had taken place. The ministry hadn't relented and had cast Fuzaki out, even though he was one of the top two students in the program along with Mini.

Mini had quit the program in support of Fuzaki a few weeks later, but by that time Fuzaki was already gone off on a mindless wander around the country and spending all his time at the bottom of a bottle and suffering depression. He had had his dream and plan for his life ripped away from him unceremoniously and he hadn't known how to channel his life falling apart.

One night in a bar in the mountains of Hokkaido province, he had met a wizard with all black robes and almost white skin and hair arranged in a side parting with the longer tendrils hanging over half of his face. At first, Fuzaki had thought he was a vampire he was so pale but soon realized that the man was just naturally pale. He had offered to buy Fuzaki a drink and at first Fuzaki thought that he might have been a 'wizard's' wizards as the man was certainly very attentive and hung off Fuzaki's every word.

He'd asked Fuzaki his story and while he was prepared to keep topping up Fuzaki's dragon brandy the younger man wasn't going to stop him and decided to tell him. Over the next few days he and this man whose name was Zu Chow talked and discussed Fuzaki's life and Zu Chow had started feeding Fuzaki's hatred and resentment to the ministry.

He'd told Fuzaki of an organization that he belonged to that would value a talented man like Fuzaki and who would nurture and improve on his skills putting them to use and, more importantly, giving him a purpose in life. It had turned out that Zu Chow was actually a Colonel in the Jade Dragon and had fed him the idea that he would be joining a brotherhood that was fighting for the betterment of their world.

He'd been completely suckered in since he was hurting and vulnerable because of the direction that his life had taken. He had been caught up in the idea that Zu Chow had lit in him and had agreed to join the Jade Dragon after completing the trials that all new recruits had to go through.

Zu Chow had admitted that with Fuzaki's talents for dueling and espionage, that his talents would be harnessed best in a bigger and more important provinces and he had been sent to Tokyo province under the command of Colonel Yu Lao. This was before he in turn had been taken to headquarters to be part of the command committee that was the goal of all Colonel's, but not before assigning Fuzaki to Mace and Hammer as their ensign.

Those two between them had managed to show him what the Jade Dragon really was about and they were no more than thugs, bullies, and prejudiced idiots who were basically criminals and were involved and running all the illegal activity throughout magical Asia.

The problem he had now was even if he decided to get out of the Jade Dragon he wouldn't be able to stay in Japan because they knew his identity and his life would be in danger. They had made it clear when he was full of anger and hate that the only way out of the Dragon was through death.

Fuzaki's attention then was drawn to the sixth person in the room, whom he didn't recognize but was definitely a witch. From what he could see of her face, she looked to be about a similar age to himself. She had black hair which turned a copper color towards the ends and was tied back into a ponytail that reached down towards the middle of her back. She had very smooth skin that looked absolutely flawless, two thin black eye brows, and then his eyes connected with the most beautiful lime green colored eyes that were a shade he'd never come across before.

They seemed to make his insides squirm just looking into them, and they had an edge to them that he felt could be piercing when angered but at the moment had a gentle softness to them. He couldn't see her nose or mouth because it was covered by a mask that was three pieces of interlocking leather the top and bottom pieces being a dark blue leather with a silvery one between them.

She was wearing a dark pastel blue leather robe jacket over a black tight leather tank top that showed a delightful glimpse of her cleavage. While she wasn't as equipped up top as Colonel Chi Oren, whom Fuzaki always tried not to stare at, but she was around the same proportion as Lieutentant Masami Chika who was by no means small in the boob department, just not as outrageously big as the Colonel.

He found hers were the only eyes watching him as the other occupants at the table hadn't given him a second glance other than Masami and this other female. The female's eyes held his with a slight arching of her eyebrow as she gave him the once over before holding his gaze with what he assumed was an amused look on her face, although he couldn't be sure with the mask covering it.

"So, are you going to sit down Mr. Foxglove or just stand there all day?" she asked him in a surprisingly soft voice, while gesturing to the chair in front of him that would fill the table completely.

"Oh…. yes of course." He replied a little flustered and took a step forward to pulling out the seat as the other occupants in the room turned to look at him as the feet of the wooden chair scrapped and screeched against the stone floor as he pulled the chair out. He winced as he picked the chair up and pulled it out to stop the offensive noise before taking a seat.

Unfortunately, the noise from the chair had interrupted Celsun Hammer in his rant and his head snapped around and his eyes had narrowed to slits on seeing the younger man. "Nice of you to fucking join us Fox. Where the hell have you been?"

"Where have I been?" Fuzaki scoffed offended. "I've been following protocol and going between safe houses all around the country to throw off anyone potentially following me and having to wait until I made sure everyone else was out of there. Where do you think I've been?" he added the last with an unveiled sarcastic tone to it.

"Don't get cocky with me you little shit, it's your fault that the mission went to shit." Celsun roared at the younger man whose fuse started to get lit at the audacity of the man for trying to throw the blame onto him.

"My fault?! How the hell is it my fault?!" Fuzaki inquired, his anger flaring causing him to talk back to his superior officer in such a fashion as he'd never normally dare because Celsun wasn't above getting physical with anyone who defied him.

"I'll tell you how it was your fault your insolent bastard. You didn't follow the plan and as a result the whole thing fell apart." Celsun spat venomously at the younger man as he leant on his fists pressed against the table leaning over towards the younger man and towering over those assembled intimidatingly.

"Yeah because of you, the Captain and I had to lead the assault ourselves because you pussied out of leading the attack." Minahara Mace chipped in as Fuzaki's face changed and looked like he'd been slapped.

"I didn't follow the plan!... I DIDN'T FOLLOW..." Fuzaki said angrily as he struggled to get the words out with his hands starting to tremble as the anger started taking hold. With a great effort on his part instead of doing what he wanted to do he took a deep breath to try and calm himself before replying. However, he didn't get the chance to retort as Colonel Oren's spoke calmly across him before he could respond.

"Why don't we let Ensign Foxglove give his version of events as to why things went so badly seeing as you and Lieutenant Mace have both given your joint account." Colonel Oren interrupted, her voice like liquid silk with an edge of steel and she gave Hammer a look that silenced him.

Fuzaki nodded his thanks to the Colonel and composed himself to try and prevent his version of events coming out as a rant like Hammer had done or sound like he was trying to justify himself as he hadn't done anything wrong. He began telling those assembled about the plan that they had conceived before the attack after they'd been given their objective and restrictions on their mission from the Colonel at the end of the last meeting.

He explained about the formation that they had deployed and where everyone was positioned and magically conjured little discs so he could demonstrate the attack from a plan view perspective on the table in front of those assembled. Hammer and Mace exchanged a look unseen by the others as they hadn't done anything like this in their explanation of the attack and Major Song and the Colonel were following the pieces on the table moving round to show the movement of people as Fuzaki explained.

He was just explaining how he was checking their rear and flanks to make sure they could execute the assault on the building without any workers in the area tipping the occupants of the building off to their presence or putting up resistance and flanking them.

"So, while checking our left flank, Hammer and Mace decided to take it on themselves to cast explosive and fire spells at the building even though I hadn't moved into position to start the assault." Fuzaki explained calmly.

"It's Captain Hammer and Lieutenant Minahara, Ensign. I don't know how many times you need reminding. The reason we had to lead the assault was because you were dilly dallying around checking that every stone or piece of metal was where it was meant to be and by the time you'd have finished they would have been onto us." Minahara snapped out cutting Fuzaki off.

"I was being thorough in order make sure that we wouldn't be interrupted in the assault and in command of the area in order to give the mission the best chance of success and carrying it as order by the Colonel. I was trying to prevent the kind of cock up that happened." Fuzaki said firmly.

"You were being a coward. When it all kicked off you were stood at the back again avoiding the real fight." Hammer said loudly crossing his massive arms across his massive chest.

"I wasn't being a coward. You and Minahara didn't follow the plan and I was cut off at the back and had to protect our rear and flank in case reinforcements arrived." Fuzaki said with determination in his voice. He wouldn't be belittled and made to be the one at fault for things going tits up especially in front of the highest-ranking officers in Tokyo Province. They'd done this to him too many times since he'd been assigned to them where they would do something reckless or wrong and then pass the blame onto him and he had had enough.

He didn't care if he got busted down to being the tea boy if it meant he didn't have to put up with daily abuse, degradation, and belittling to Celsun Hammer and Minahara Mace, whom he hated more than Hammer.

"Once again, you'll address me as Captain and him as Lieutenant, Ensign Fuzaki and remember before you start barking off at me that you're talking to a superior officer." Celsun Hammer roared at the younger man, the veins in his neck bulging as his face went crimson with rage.

Colonel Chi Oren rolled her eyes at the macho blustering and was just about to retort when the calm and collected voice of Major Eddie Song saved her the job. "I only see one person here barking like a dog and it isn't Mr Foxglove." Sabre said calmly.

Celsun's head whipped around on Sabre and he looked at him with murderous intent as he looked at the calm man staring hard back at him. His annoyance at his arrogance made his fury go up a couple of notches. "Don't you be telling me what to do Song, keep your opinions to yourself, and stay out of my business. It's up to me how I deal with one of my officers. Now zip it." Celsun said arrogantly and his voice full of disdain.

Cool as a cucumber, Sabre rose to his feet and made a show of straightening his robes and stood rod straight with his arms behind his back. He fired his wand from his holster into his hand so he was ready to strike if necessary. Due to Sabre's height, him standing caused the light above the table to only go as high as the middle of his chest. He'd deliberately set the lamp at that height as the low lighting didn't penetrate that high as he wanted to keep the viewing mirror hidden from the tables inhabitants view.

"First of all, I'll speak to you however I wish and I can tell you to do anything I want. As your superior officer, Captain Hammer, I'd like you to calm down, sit down, and keep your voice down because your endless blustering is really starting to annoy me." Sabre said to the big man who was practically foaming at the mouth with rage before continuing.

"All your doing is wasting the Colonels, mine, and everyone else's time with all the hot air you're blowing. There aren't any windows in here so if you don't still your tongue we'll have to take this meeting outside and we wouldn't want what we're discussing to be public knowledge, now would we?" Sabre finished as he heard a low snort of laughter from Amy on his left and the girl sitting on the other side who changed her laughing into a cough. His eyes flicked further left towards Fuzaki who was trying not to smile at Sabre's sarcastic put down and managed to cover his mouth to prevent anyone seeing his grin.

"Now be a good little boy, silence your lap dog there next to you, be quiet, and let Ensign Foxglove give his report." He finished as Celsun fuming looked at Chi Oren expectantly.

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Celsun demanded turning to the Colonel. Chi Oren put her steely gaze onto Celsun Hammer, her mind running through the best possible places to attack him and cause him as much pain as possible without being lethal or permanently damaging. Chi Oren contemplated her answer while looking at Celsun Hammer with an unblinking gaze so hard that the big man started shuffling his feet awkwardly at the stretching silence.

"Yes I am. He's your superior officer and secondly, I believe considering that you and Lieutenant Mace are wanting us to exercise such formality between us, Captain Hammer, that you might think to address me by rank also. Perhaps yourself and your lieutenant are in need of another reminder of the last lesson I had to teach you in this very room?" Chi Oren said questioningly while looking up at the big man by her side and felt tingles inside as the look of panic settle on his face and her full lips pressed together.

"My apologies, Colonel and thank you for reminding me about the previous lesson you taught me." He said giving her a bow, feeling embarrassed at the reminder of the last humiliation he'd suffered at the wand of the powerful witch.

"Apology accepted Captain Hammer. Now sit down and keep your mouth shut, while Ensign Foxglove continues with his report on the mission like I have requested of him." She said sounding like a teacher who'd just told a student off for not having handed his homework in on time. She motioned for Fuzaki to continue with his telling of the events and he spent the next twenty minutes giving a detailed account of what happened as Sabre took his seat but kept his wand in his hand under the table.

Amy listened to the tale and the recount sounded like a lot like what The Rising Sun had reported from witnesses of the event and noticed that Sabre still had his wand drawn she fired hers from her holster into her hand as well just in case. The detail Fuzaki added to the report made it entirely convincing that his version of events was the true version of what took place compared to the self-glorifying account Hammer and Mace had provided.

Amy watched Fuzaki as he gave his report and listened to what he was saying. She knew from Sabre, that Fuzaki had been on the auror training program and destined to finish top of his class before some sort of attack on an instructor had happened and Fuzaki had been the one responsible and that seemed completely out of character for the younger man.

She had only heard about him in action, but was rumored to be a very accomplished fighter and an extremely good intelligence gatherer. From the occasions that she had met with him, she considered him bright, smart, and calculated. Not in a malicious way, but more in a way where he thought about what he was doing before acting. Maybe measured was a better way of describing him.

She knew Fuzaki had been recruited by a Colonel Zu Chow, who was known as 'Smoke' in Hokkaido province. He'd then clearly impressed Zu Chow since he was sent to Tokyo province where his talents would be better used. Sabre, posing Captain Eddie Song, had seen the skill and promise in Fuzaki and had made a point of trying to guide the younger man when he had been assigned him on missions.

Fuzaki was still only in his early twenties, about ten years Sabre's junior, and Sabre had been the one to put forward the recommendation to promote Fuzaki, when she had been promoted from Ensign to Lieutenant. General Lao, having seen how effective she and Sabre were, had agreed the promotion but then to their disappointment had assigned the cool headed Fuzaki to Hammer and Mace thinking that his cool head and logical thinking might have a positive impact on the two older wizards.

It had been a mistake because Hammer and Mace were blunt instruments and believed that direct and brute force were the answer to everything. Herself and Sabre were cautious, logical, in depth and thorough and precise in their approach to a mission, and Fuzaki would have fit into their little team perfectly from an operational standpoint. He worked the same way and had earned a reputation as the best intelligence gatherer in the province. There seemed to be nothing that Fuzaki couldn't find out.

Amy and Sabre had wanted to get Fuzaki to their team as they recognized the doubt and lack of conviction in him to the Jade Dragon's task, and they had wanted to sound him out about it and if all went well recruit him to aiding them in their goal. This was all thrown into a cocked hat when instead of assigning Fuzaki to them, they had been given Luka Chung who was Hammer's recommendation for his Ensign. He was a carbon copy of Hammer and Mace and was as prejudiced and twisted as the rest of the organization.

It had been a mistake on Colonel Lao's part putting the wrong Ensign on the wrong teams and luckily for Amy and Sabre they hadn't had to live long with Luka Chung. He'd disregarded orders on a mission and had turned a corner even though he'd been given an order to stay put and walked chest first into a reducto spell.

The chances of having Fuzaki on their team had gone when he'd been assigned and there had been regret on Amy and Sabre's part as a result and they had carried on with just the two of them. With Sabre's promotion to Major however, he in turn promoting Amy to Captain, it had presented them with a window to finally get Fuzaki assigned to them so they could sound him out.

The other girl to Amy's left, she didn't know, but she had been there already with Sabre when she had arrived for the meeting and she hadn't had chance to be introduced properly to the girl as Colonel Oren had entered followed by Hammer and Mace. They'd all taken their seats and Colonel Oren had asked them to report on what had happened and she didn't look happy with what she heard.

They had launched into their explanation of events and had basically pushed all the blame onto Fuzaki and stating that they had had to step in after he'd bottled and botched the assault. Hammer had been raving for ten minutes when Fuzaki had entered the room.

"So, once I know that the team was clear of the area and that no one was left behind, then I apparated to one of my safe locations and moved around making sure I wasn't being pursued as per protocol. Then when I was confident I didn't have a tail I apparated to the Bazaar and came straight here." Fuzaki concluded.

"What a load of bullshit. You might have your fancy little discs sliding round the table to try and make your story sound more believable but we were there." Minahara Mace spat out as soon as Fuzaki had finished his report.

"You were to a point before you ran off when the Takahiro Clan arrived on the scene rather than stay and finish the fight that you helped start." Fuzaki retorted, contempt clear in his voice. He knew he was going to suffer for this outburst but he no longer cared.

"Why you little bastard…." Minahara roared getting up from his chair and drawing his wand and Celsun Hammer said something similar and began drawing his wand as he leapt from the chair ready to hex the insubordinate wizard.

Before either Hammer or Mace's wands could be levelled at Fuzaki, a pair of cannon like blasts sounded as two bolts of red light slammed into the two standing wizards hurtling them against the back wall and up onto the table behind them where they smashed through the glass potion equipment. The liquids spilt out of them going all over the two wizards having different effects on both of them.

Mace's hands were suddenly covering in angry looking boils that grew and to the size of gobstoppers before they popped and an off white rancid smelling puss came out of them. The boils then started growing again instantly and Minahara let out a grunt or gasp of pain each time while looking at his hands as the puss ruined his expensive robes that he had worn specially to try and impress the Colonel.

Hammer had landed on a couple of potions that were being mixed, one a sickly green and the other a horrid orange color. The orange potion went all over his left arm that caused the skin to bubble angrily and made him wince in pain. The other potion made his arm go completely numb and flopping and caused him not to be able to use his hands as it was like the senses and nerves in his arm were dead and unresponsive.

"Silence the pair of you." Colonel Oren snapped at the pair of wizards whose moans of pain and discomforted reduced a little so it was quiet enough to talk over them. "Now while I don't agree with drawing wands on each other, I can see that Major Song was correct in regards to you two and Ensign Foxglove here clearly not working well together." She said speaking down to the two wizards who had slid from the table to the floor as they were tentatively touching their injuries and trying to access the damage.

"Be still the pair of you." Oren said her wand lashing out like a whip as an immobilizing spell hit the two men freezing them in place with only their eyes able to move. Oren, having grown tired of the two kneeling wizard's antics and their brutish style, decided that Major Song had been right in his assessment and that perhaps having the two wizards out of the way might be more benefit as their next operation handed down from command required a delicate touch.

She had seen from the last meeting that the Ensign had been more skilled and suitable for the Jade Dragon than Minahara Mace or Celsun Hammer, but they were both from ancient Japanese families that still commanded a lot of respect even if they were poor reflections of the wizards their fathers had been.

Pinching the bridge of her nose and growing irritated by the gargled moaning from the pair of them she made her decision to push on with the plan she had formed after speaking with Major Song.

"Ensign Foxglove thank you for your report. I find that your versions of events seem to stack up with other reports that I have been given about the mission, which I have to say was a complete disaster, and command are certainly not impressed with how the events unfolded." She said standing over the room as all eyes were on her. She had been given this command because of the success she had in her previous province, well that was the main reason that everyone would assume and being the most important province there were plenty of people wanting her job and being in control of Tokyo Province.

She needed and desperately wanted to impress the General after convincing him to allow her onto the command council along with Colonel Yu Lao, Colonel Zai Ming, Colonel Zu Chow, and then convincing him to give her control of Tokyo Province. It hadn't been that hard an argument to have Zai Ming moved out of the province given that he had made a mess of the province for murdering Sabre Mann in the middle of the Central Square in front of loads of witnesses making him a wanted felon.

Colonel Zu Chow wanted to go back to the province which he'd been in charge of years before, and like Zai Ming had made the Jade Dragon's presence too public. Yu Lao had run the province well but seemed to be reluctant to make examples as much as he should have. So, she had managed to convince the General that she was the right person as the other three had tried and failed to run it appropriately.

She had been given one of the most important assignments in years and needed to make sure that it had good people working on it and the two idiots on their knees weren't going to cut the mustard on an operation of such a delicate nature. No, she would have to move them on somehow so that they couldn't affect the situation.

Decision made, she looked around the room and seeing that the occupants were waiting on her to move the meeting forward. Her head high, she confidently walked around the table cancelling the spell on the two prone men. "I want you two to get out of my sight now! You made a complete mess of an operation that could have helped fund our operations for quite a while if you'd succeeded.

Go get yourselves cleaned up and for the love of Buddha do not draw attention to yourselves as you go through the Bazaar. Keep your injuries covered until you reach the healer. If I hear even a whisper of someone noticing your injuries, you talking about anything you shouldn't be, or if you arouse any sort of suspicion. I'll know about it and you'll wish that you had never been born.

Once you are healed then I want you to come and see myself and Major Song in my suite at The Emperor's Retreat. I need to discuss your actions during the assignment in more detail with you and decide on an appropriate punishment for sabotaging the operation and your next task. Now get out of my sight the pair of you!" Oren yelled, pointing her wand to the door, which opened and with a strong flick of her wrist Celsun was sent flying into Minahara and they were both thrown violently through the air where they bashed into hard wooden bar that gave a crack from their weight striking it at force.

"Pardon to interrupt Colonel, but perhaps a levy to the bar owner for the damage to the bar and the potion equipment that has been caused from us having to respond to their actions?" Sabre suggested as the witch in question gave him a nod of the head as a small smile crept on her face at the Major's suggestion to add insult to injury.

"An excellent suggestion Major Song I must say." Chi Oren replied her eyes feasting on the younger man as he and the woman next to him both stowed their wands. She cast two summoning charms at Hammer and Mace who looked to have been knocked out from the impact into the bar. Two coin purses came flying into the room and Chi Oren caught them effortlessly in one hand as she snatched them out of the air.

She looked to the young woman in the room and tossed her the coin purses who caught them smoothly and looked down at the purses hefting their weight in their hands. "Now my dear let's see if the good things I'm hearing about you are true as I believe you've got a particular knack for charms. Let's see if you can get an appropriate compensation fee from those." Chi Oren said to the young witch before walking around the table and taking her seat and crossed her legs while leaning back in her seat as she appraised the young girl.

The witch looked from the two coin purses in her hands to the two unconscious wizards in a heap just outside the door. "There is no need to fear reprisals for doing as your Colonel has requested." Amy said to the youngest girl who looked to Chi Oren who nodded her head in agreeance to Amy's statement.

The witch then tossed the purses onto the table and the metal inside jingled as they landed. The young witch then took her wand from inside her sleeve and started making some complicated wand movements over the two coin purses as she mumbled quietly under her breath. The purses themselves were starting to smoke from inside and Amy noted the Hammer family crest on the metal identification plate on the end of one of the drawstring and the Gringotts symbol on the end of the other.

She shared a quick look with Sabre who was also watching fascinated as suddenly the draw strings on the two purses retracted and the bags slowly opened as some lilac smoke with specks of gold in it emerged from the purse.

"Holy shit you've managed to disable the goblin magic on the coin purses." Amy exclaimed noticing the impressed looks on the Colonel and Sabre's faced probably matched her own.

"Well I wouldn't say I disabled it per say but more temporarily withdrawn or reset it." the witch said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Is it safe to take the coins out?" Fuzaki asked.

"Not strictly no as the goblin magic used to identify a person around the inner seam of the bag is still something I haven't managed to figure out how to override yet." the witch said turning to Fuzaki as she answered the question.

"So how do you get the coins out?" the Colonel asked.

"Like this." the young witch said as she picked up one of the coin bags by the bottom corner and held the neck of the bag as she started giving it a few gentle tugs as the jingling of coins stacked on top of each other was heard before some of the coins spilled out onto the table.

"Wow that's really impressive. You'd make a brilliant pick pocket." Sabre said more to himself than anything as he was still stunned that the young witch had managed to defeat goblin magic as he'd never heard of anyone overriding anything that came from Gringotts.

"I've slightly higher hope for Midnight here, Major Song, than just being a simple pickpocket or sneak thief. Her talents were brought to my attention before leaving Osaka Province." Colonel Oren said turning to Sabre and giving him a sexy little smirk as if he was being silly in suggesting such a thing.

Colonel Oren almost squealed delightedly when she noticed that the woman next to the Major reacted to her flirting with the Major as the young woman with the dragon mask turned a blazing look on her before dropping it instantly, most likely as she remembered who she had glowered at.

Oren this time decided to let the look go as clearly the younger woman had a thing for the Major and who could blame her. She assumed that while working as his protege, she probably fell for him a little bit and after all he was a good-looking man with an attractive body so who wouldn't. However, if she ever threw her a look like that again she'd make an example of the witch.

It was something the Colonel decided she would enjoy manipulating and play with at another opportunity but they had more pressing concerns for the time being. "In fact, we've got a few things to discuss as a group but firstly Midnight how long does the magic you've just done last on the coin purses?" she asked curiously thinking about how much time you'd have to get as much money as possible out of the purse and how to do it.

"Well I'd say about thirty seconds before the magic is overridden by the goblin's magic again. How much in compensation to the bar owner do you think that they should pay Colonel as I'll have to move quickly before the magic wears off? the young witch called Midnight asked.

"Whatever you think appropriate." the Colonel replied waving her hand airily as her pointed foot ran up the calf of Major Song's thigh causing him to tense up and fight to not look at her and assuming it was an accident.

The young witch shook the bag gently a couple of times until a few more coins came out and she put the bag down. "Sod that." said Fuzaki as he leant forward across the table and grabbed the bottom of both bags and turned them upside down shaking both vigorously as a torrent of coins came spilling out onto the table ending up in a small pile of twinkling gold and silver.

Fuzaki gave both the bags another violent shake and when no more coins dropped onto the table he dropped them on the top of the pile of coins with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He looked up to see the young witch Midnight with a pair of perfectly sculptured eyes brows set in a surprised arch on her face and what he would expect was a mouth hanging open in shock at his boldness.

The expression was matched by Lieutenant Chika next to her, but the expression on the Major's face was an ear to ear grin at his actions. The Colonel even had an amused smile and other than to Major Song he'd never really seen her drop the expressionless and cold face she normally adopted. "Why so much Ensign Foxglove?" the Colonel asked, amused.

"Well this place could do with sprucing up, plus those two tried to blame me for their actions. I've had enough of them blaming me for their mistakes and trying to make me look bad. Plus, they always make me pay for things whenever we have a planning meeting and they never put their hands in their purses. If I can be so bold to say. I know my actions aren't entirely appropriate in front of high ranking officers." Fuzaki explained seeing Major Song and the Colonel exchange a look and the Colonel nodded to the Major.

"How about I go and get us all some drinks while you break the news to these three and I'll give the money to the owner or manager out there for the damage we've caused and smooth everything over?" Major Song suggested to the Colonel who nodded as she sat deep in contemplative thought.

"Good idea Major Song. I think some purple elvish wine would be a good choice and get the round out of that as the bar owner is doing us a favor letting us meet here." the Colonel said smoothly before Sabre conjured a plain brown cloth and with Fuzaki's help scooped all the coins from Hammer and Mace's coin purse into it. He then made his way out in the bar area where he dropped their empty coin purses on their unconscious chests as he closed the door to the room.

When Sabre had closed the door the rest of the inhabitants looked towards the Colonel who leant forward and rested her elbows on the desk. "Now while we wait for Major Song to return with the drinks, I have a few things that I want to discuss with you all before we start discussing your next mission.

Now I've not worked with the three of you before and I only really know you from your reputations and what Major Song has told me about each of you or in your case Midnight your former commander. Major Son has handpicked you all for this next mission because it is going to require a lot more planning and subtlety than most of the missions that you'll have experienced to date. " Chi Oren started getting the others attention instantly.

"Apologies for the interruption Colonel but do you mean that we'll all be working together? Do you mean as in everyone under your command here in the province or us specifically?" Fuzaki asked trying to clarify. He had wanted to work with Major Song and Lieutenant Chika ever since he'd heard about them and seen them in action when he was transferred to Tokyo.

"I mean us here assembled in this room, and Major Song of course." Chi Oren replied noting the tone of hope in Fuzaki's voice. She could see how much the younger man was itching to get away from his current commanders. Her attention was then taken from Fuzaki as Major Song entered the room with a tray of drinks levitated and following him along into the room.

She noted that Mace and Hammer were no longer slumped unconscious at the end of the bar and looked towards the Major who simply said that he woken them and sent them on the way as the establishment was not improved by them adding to the décor. Lieutenant Chika snorted a laugh at the Major's joke, while Chi Oren allowed a smile to reach her features as well.

Chi Oren decided that she would have to put the girl's feelings and dedication to the Major to the test in her next mission to see whether her suspicions about the young Lieutenant were correct. She watched as Major Song distributed the drinks flawlessly like he'd done it a million times before and that peaked her curiosity.

Turning back to the conversation she continued, "You see, I've recently promoted the Major here from Captain after assessing my options in the province to see who should be my second in command and he was the natural choice.

I believe that a commander should get to pick the person who will be immediately beneath them as that way they have to live with the consequences of their decision and they are more likely to take their time to make sure that they pick the right person." Colonel Oren said smoothly as Major Song uncorked the bottle of wine she'd requested and poured it into a magical decanter that swished and swirled the liquid round before a crystal-clear glass slid on its own across the table and the decanter lifted from the table and a thin stream of wine came from the small spout and started filling the Colonel's glass.

When the glass was full it made its way to the Colonel who took the glass in her hand but didn't take a drink of it. Those assembled took their glasses as she continued talking. "So, when I gave this reasoning to Major Song as to why I promoted him he requested that he be able to do the same.

So as a result of this Lieutenant Masami Chika I would like to inform you that you have been promoted and are now Captain Masami Chika as a result of the Major's endorsement." Chi Oren said watching for a reaction and trying to probe the younger woman's mind with some passive legilimency like she'd been doing all night, but found that the occlumency shields were outstanding and clearly used often as she felt resistance from the younger witch.

The Red Dragon barely showed any surprise or reaction to the announcement except that her eyes seemed to take on a smile from her face and she nodded respectfully and thanked the Colonel and then the Major for the promotion.

Colonel Oren took her glass and raised it in salute to the young witch on her promotion as the others copied the gesture and the newly promoted Captain Chika bowed her head to each of them in thanks. Colonel Oren took a drink from her glass and the smooth wine coated her throat as it went down. She made an appreciative sound as she noticed that Major Song appeared to also know about wine as it was clearly of a high quality and she racked up another point for him in her mind as he seemed to know he shouldn't give her cheap rubbish to drink.

She wasn't so confident that Minahara Mace or Celsun Hammer would have done the same because she knew from experience that Celsun Hammer was tight with his money and would let others pay instead. She knew by reputation that Minahara Mace liked the expensive things in life and had the money to pay for them, but wouldn't part with it easily if he could get someone else to pay for it and he certainly was stingy with sharing it if he did end up paying for something too.

Putting her glass down, she continued noting that those around the table only took a sip of their own drinks after she had taken a sip of hers. She was impressed that those assembled were respectful, had manners, and most importantly were all clearly purebloods as they recognized traditional Japanese pureblood customs of not drinking or eating until the elder or person in charge did first.

Sabre took his wand and making eye contact with Amy waved the wand over the right side of her chest where there was a brooch made of jade stone in the shape of a two two dragon that was an insignia of her rank. As Sabre's wand moved over it though the dragon insignia sprouted a third head showing that she had gone up to a Captain from a Lieutenant.

"Congratulations Captain Chika. It's a promotion I think you thoroughly deserve. I'm glad to be able to continue working together and that you've not been poached by another province." Sabre said as he handed her a slip of parchment with a spell written on it and told her that was the spell to put her rank on when needed.

"Thank you, Major Song and Colonel Oren, for your confidence in me to offer me this opportunity and I won't let you down." Amy said to them both.

"Well we would like you to promote your own Lieutenant to work under you Captain Chika, and they in turn their own Ensign." Sabre said to Amy who nodded her understanding as they had already worked out the plan they had in place and Sabre had somehow managed to get the Colonel to agree to his recommendation.

"Now I know that you haven't worked with Ensign Foxglove directly on operations but from what I've seen of him in action I would recommend you give him some serious consideration." Sabre said casually before adding, "Not that you should do something just because I suggested it because like the Colonel says you live by your decision."

Amy nodded as if considering his words before replying. She and Sabre had played this game so many times throughout the years in the Jade Dragon, even though they never went into a meeting without having tried to find out information or whispers about what was coming and forming some sort of plan. "Thank you for your advice Major Song, however having known his reputation and from what I have heard from yourself and others regarding Ensign Foxglove, Captain Hammer and Lieutenant Mace assessment aside, I believe Ensign Foxglove and I would work well together." Amy said confidently getting a nod from Sabre and a raising of the chin in acknowledgement from the Colonel.

"Very well then confirm your choice." Chi Oren said as Amy nodded and stood and approached Fuzaki who looked stunned and was looking from Major Song to Colonel Oren as if expecting them to start laughing that this was a joke.

"Are you serious about this? I'm not going to have to work for Hammer and Mace again?" Fuzaki asked them knowing that he sounded childish but wanted to make sure that he was hearing everything right.

"Yes Ensign Foxglove, this is a real promotion. You'll no longer be under the direct command of Lieutenant Mace or Captain Hammer, but will be reporting directly to me and following mine, the Major's, or the Colonel's orders directly. You'll only take orders from Captain Hammer if on a group mission and the Colonel, Major Song, or myself are no longer in a position to give orders or have specifically instructed you to follow Captain Hammer's orders." Amy clarified for the younger wizard and saw a grin spread across his face.

She took her wand and ran the tip over his chest and the broach he had on with a jade dragon and a single head morphed into a two-headed dragon confirming his promotion to Lieutenant. "I'll give you the spell to be able to bring that up again another time but the way to get rid of that is the same as for Ensign." Amy said patting Fuzaki on his shoulder before retaking her seat.

"Now Lieutenant Foxglove that just means you need to find yourself an Ensign to work closely with you, and I imagine that you'd have some candidates in mind however I would like you to give serious consideration to 'Midnight' here. She's clearly a talented witch if she is able to get around goblin magic and I can't imagine that Lieutenant Mace would hesitate in putting her under his command." Sabre said to Fuzaki giving him an intense stare as if conveying an unspoken message.

Fuzaki stared back trying to read the meaning behind the Major's stare when it hit him. She was warning him that Mace would most likely promote the witch who was codenamed Midnight so that she was Fuzaki's replacement and that he would most likely find out that she broke into and allowed the money to be taken from his coin purse.

Fuzaki knew that if she was assigned to Mace and he knew that, then he would make her life absolute hell for her. Plus, it was bad enough how they treated him but he shivered at the thought of what he'd do to a young girl as Mace and Hammer really were a pair of sickos. Fuzaki nodded to Major Song in understanding as the Major smiled seeing that the message had seemed to silently get across.

Fuzaki turned to the young witch called Midnight and said "Midnight, I have to admire your skill in getting around goblin magic certainly shows that you've got talent most likely beyond your years. I know that we've only met a few minutes ago but I would like to promote you to the rank of Ensign working underneath me, if you're willing. It would mean you being based here in Tokyo working with me quite closely though but I would hate for you to end up working with someone else who might not appreciate your talents." He said honestly and bit back that he was concerned of what might happen to her under the command of Hammer and Mace.

Midnight looked at Fuzaki for a good few moments as if assessing him and trying to judge what sort of character he had or something. Her head was slightly cocked to one side as if she was thinking through a problem and weighing him up to see if he might have the answer. Her lime green eyes seemed to be boring into his searching his soul, almost trying to find something and he didn't know whether it was a battle of wills or not so he just stared straight back.

The silence stretched out to the point where it was a little awkward and Fuzaki was just about to tell her to forget about it and that she should have just said no, when she suddenly replied, "I appreciate the offer to promote me Lieutenant Foxglove and I believe that you might be the exact guiding hand that I need to reach my potential. So, I accept your offer and thank you." Midnight said her eyes almost sparkling as a smile touched her eyes.

"Ermm…Brilliant." Fuzaki said happily feeling a little hot under the collar under the witch's gaze as they continued looking at each other and him sort of dumbstruck and her with amusement.

"I think maybe you need to actually complete the promotion Lieutenant and give Midnight her new insignia." Amy said trying to resist from laughing at the normally collected wizard appearing a little flustered under the younger witch's penetrating assessment.

"Oh yes. Sorry Captain." Fuzaki said his brain kick starting as he fired his wand into his hand and his cheeks burned ran the tip of his wand over the witch's chest before accidently pocking her in the left breast with the tip of his wand and getting an 'ouch' from her for his error.

"I'm so sorry I'm not normally so clumsy." Fuzaki said shaking his head, annoyed with himself.

"It's quite alright." Midnight said as she looked at her chest to find a small jade brooch of a dragon made out of jade stone. "The captain mentioned about conjuring and removing this. May I ask why that's necessary?"

"Would you like to answer this Lieutenant seeing as Midnight here is going to be your charge?" Amy suggested smoothly.

"Yes Captain." Fuzaki replied immediately liking the sound of being addressed as Lieutenant as he turned his newest officer. "Well Midnight the reason for the removal of the badge of honor is that while we may agree with the ideals of the Jade Dragon and what it stands for, there are many out there in the magical world that don't agree with us. It's alright for the lower ranks to show they're part of the dragon but it is important that the command structure only reveal themselves to our members." Fuzaki explained to the youngest recruit.

"How so?" Midnight asked.

"Tokyo is a lot different from your previous province." Colonel Oren replied as Major Song and Captain Chika had only operated in Tokyo province and didn't know how much freer the Dragon could move in the small and less important provinces. "Here you have more aurors and hit wizards trying to gather intelligence, track, trace, and try to capture known or high-ranking members of the Dragon. Walking around with the badge of honor on displace is a good way of making yourself a target.

While here in Tokyo, you would better serve the dragon if the everyday member of the public didn't know that you were an officer as that way we can move easier and work more effectively. If we advertise who are officers to the auror office or the hit wizards, then we would lose more high ranking and skilled members more often. We don't like losing foot soldiers but they are a lot easier to replace than an officer and less of an intelligence threat to the dragon as well as they don't know anything damaging other than what they are ordered." The Colonel concluded to the nods of agreement from the other officers in the room.

"I see, so we only show our insignia when together or around the units we're commanding?" Midnight asked to clarify that she was correct in her thinking.

"Yes, and you'll be assigned a group of seven fighters who you can hand pick from across the provinces as you'll be in charge of them, and as Tokyo is our most important and profitable district we need to make sure that we've got the best people here with the right skillsets. You'll be in charge of training your men or making sure that when called upon they are ready. A lot of members have jobs and other covers that they have to maintain but no matter what happens the dragon must come first." The Colonel said bluntly and the way she said it Midnight could tell that she meant above everything.

"I'll make sure that they are Colonel." Midnight said giving a short bow of the head.

"Now that the promotions are taken care of we need to move onto our next order of business and the reason that this meeting was called here tonight. Major I would like you to go to my suite at The Emperor's Estate and I will join you presently after I have briefed these three as to their next mission." Colonel Oren commanded as she took a large drink of her wine and set her glass down.

"If Captain Hammer and Lieutenant Mace arrive before my arrival please make them uncomfortable until I arrive and decide on an appropriate punishment for their actions in the Hando matter. Do not, however, brief them on the task that I am assigning them and yourself." she added as Sabre got to his feet and gave Oren a deep bow before making his way around the table his eyes flicking to Amy briefly and they exchange a look for only a fraction of a second and to most it wouldn't have been noticeable.

To Midnight and Fuzaki however, it was seen as they both had made a living over the last couple of years by knowing how to observe people and spot what they were trying to hide. Sabre left the room wishing them all a good evening and closed the door with a click. As soon as Major Song had left the room, Chi Oren's demeanor changed going a lot less jovial and more businesslike, which wasn't loss of the three newly promoted officers.

"Now then to business and our mission. This mission has come down all the way from the top and I was informed and briefed about this by the General himself. So, I need to stress the utmost secrecy and importance on the information I am about to reveal to you. I am entrusting the three of you and eventually your units to carry out this task and will be reporting directly to myself and I will become involved in the mission directly at some point myself.

Major Song will not be taking an active role in this mission as he will be carrying out another task along with Captain Hammer and Lieutenant Mace and so won't be around all the time." the Colonel said while pulling out a small leather looking bag from under the table and opening it in front of them.

"Where will Major Song be, Colonel?" Amy asked wondering why they would be reporting straight to her and why Sabre was being sent off with Hammer and Mace who she knew he hated.

"That isn't any of your concern Captain. You will know nothing of his mission just as he will know nothing of yours. Unless I deem it appropriate to tell him and rest assured that I won't be seeking your permission to do so Captain." Oren snapped at the younger woman.

"Apologies Colonel, I didn't mean to speak out of turn. I was just curious as I've been working with Major Song for a number of years always trying to make sure I have his back and assure his safety." Amy said trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. In all honesty, it had always been Sabre that had had her back and vice versa and she didn't want to tip the Colonel off about how worried she was about him going off on his own with those other two lunatics.

"I understand your concern Captain, but know that I will be the one making sure that the Major's back is fine now on." Oren said watching for a sign of something in the Captain's eyes but the Captain had set her face and eyes to be emotionless and had her occlumency shields up again.

"As you wish Colonel." Amy replied her insides squirming at the words that the Colonel had used and her fist clenching under the table.

"So, as I was saying I've decided that the three of you will design a plan, a method, and the particulars in regards to this individual." Chi Oren said putting a photo on the table in front of the three of them and Fuzaki, Midnight, and Amy all stood to look at the photo. Midnight and Amy letting out surprised gasps on seeing the Photo and Fuzaki's stomach clenched with a sense of foreboding.

"Are you sure you wish us to carry out this task Colonel? I mean this is a high value target and we've not even ran a mission together yet." Fuzaki explained to the Colonel who looked at him with an amused look on her face.

"No Lieutenant Fuzaki, I don't expect you to go straight for a whale when it's your first time in the boat. No, I'll be setting you some different size fish to catch before we get to this one. However, I want you all putting the work in and preparing for this for when I tell you to execute the order and brief me on your plan." Oren said tapping her deep red finger nail on the photo.

"So, what exactly is it that we are required to do Colonel?" Midnight asked feeling confident that the Colonel wouldn't bite her head off like she had the Captain's. She could already sense that the two of them were heading for a collision course and she wanted to get to know the new Captain and warn her to steer clear before driving her ship into the iceberg that was the Colonel.

"I'm glad you asked Midnight, I'm glad you asked." Oren said a calculated smile on her face before she started to explain. "This is your objective..."

* * *

 **20:52hrs Saturday 20th August 2016, The Spiny Serpent, Knockturn Alley, London**

"I've got to admit that Ron really knows how to throw a party." Pansy Parkinson said to Tracey and Hannah from her seat in the booth as the scale of revelry going on around them was infectious.

"Yeah he had an absolute shocker of a game but this is great. Plus, free drinks aren't something you'll ever hear me complaining about." Hannah replied as she took a sip of her Long Stab cocktail. She'd been drinking them all night and had been teased mercilessly by the girls about how she just couldn't get enough of anything Neville related in her mouth after her earlier confession about what had happened between them at the House of Bones.

Hannah had tried to act dignified from their teasing but in the end, had broken down in a fit of blushing giggles and confessed that she couldn't stop thinking about it. The others all gave her knowing looks as they saw Susan coming through the crowd with another tray of drinks levitated above her head as she slowly lowered it onto the table.

"Ooooooh a Potter pitcher." Pansy grinned as Susan started pouring them their drinks as Hannah's new Long Stab was passed across to her by Tracey.

"So I take it that there is going to be no Daphne tonight then?" Susan asked a little disappointedly.

"I floo called her earlier, but her mother said that she had gone into muggle London with Tori for the day looking for dresses and she'd messaged her to say they were staying out for something to eat or something." Tracey replied taking a sip on her drink and feeling her whole-body tingle all over causing her to give a delightful shudder.

There was a roar from the crowd formed in the bar and Susan, still stood up, turned and stood on her tip toes trying to see what all the hubbub was about. She wasn't the tallest person in the room but could definitely see some ginger hair bobbing near the front door and assumed it was Ron.

"I think Ron's here." she said to the group as she slid into the booth.

"Bloody hell talk about fashionably late." Hannah said rolling her eyes after checking her wrist watch.

"Exactly, we've been here for hours and to be honest I'm feeling more than a little drunk as I thought we'd have stopped for something to eat before coming here." Pansy said running her fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"Well I didn't know that Ron was going to go all celebrity on us and arrive fashionably late otherwise we would have." Tracey said defensively.

"He was probably too busy licking his wounds from getting beat and his crap performance." Susan said giving a wicked and guilty grin at teasing their host as the others laughed.

"Or waiting for the reporters to leave the stadium so he didn't have to talk about all the mistakes he made, which let's face it were worse than some of the stuff he did at Hogwarts." Pansy said cheerfully because she was delighted with Ron's poor performance as it had allowed her team to win.

"As if Ron would avoid a news reporter these days" Hannah scoffed before continuing, "I can't remember the last time I saw the paper and there wasn't an interview or something about something he had done in it."

"He's not that bad, surely." Tracey said having stopped reading the papers over the last week as she was fed up of reading stupid and speculative articles about Harry's love life and what he was doing. She hadn't heard from him in ages and had sent a letter off to him that morning hoping that he would reply back to her.

"Oh, he is, he's literally in there every day giving his opinion on absolutely everything and even stuff that he doesn't know anything about. He was quoted yesterday talking about the irrelevance of cinqulatic qidrolusions in Ancient Runes and how they didn't really make any real world applicable improvements, which is just nonsense." Susan said to the group as Tracey nodded in an agreement as Pansy just looked at them all not understanding what was said.

"What a load of crap, they've got more useful applications to the real world than Divination does." Hannah pointed out, before turning to Pansy, "Sorry Pansy I forgot you took Divination instead of Runes, didn't you?"

"I did but I dropped in at the start of fourth year and took Care of Magical Creatures instead because Trelawney was a complete fraud and just spent the whole lesson doom mongering over Harry. It was a great move though as there was only three of us in the magical creatures class so I actually got to make and be friends with Fay Dunbar and Lisa Turpin as a result as it was just the three of us and Professor Hagrid for the most part, except when he took that time off in fifth year." Pansy said glad that she hadn't taken Ancient Runes even though it would have meant losing time with her friends because if the talk was about cinqulatic qidrolusions then it appeared that she had dodged a bullet.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Tracey announced as the crowd seemed to part and a slightly flushed looking Ron Weasley emerged through the crowd followed by an equally flushed looking Lavender Brown.

"Hi girls, glad you could make it to the party and managed to get a seat. I didn't think it was going to be this packed." Ron said looking around slightly in awe about how packed the place was.

"Well that's because you're popular Ron and people wanted to celebrate your first start with you." Lavender said loyally by his side getting a thoughtful nod from Ron.

"I think the free bar might help as well Ron." Hannah said honestly, "I think tonight is going to end up costing you a fortune."

"It's only money and besides it's nice to have so many of my friends turn up to celebrate. I just wish Harry, Nev, Seamus, and Dean were here to help me celebrate it." Ron said as he scanned the crowd looking to see if any of his family had turned up.

"What about Hermione?" Pansy asked a little cold, her eyes narrowing.

"What?" Ron asked distractedly and not really paying attention as Lavender was running her fingernails up and down Ron's neck and into his hair.

"Pansy said what about Hermione? You know your girlfriend." Susan replied emphasizing the word 'girlfriend' with an uncharacteristic hard edge to her voice while staring daggers at Ron and Lavender.

"Oh, well yeah of course I'm including Hermione in that, although she's not really a fan of Quidditch so she wouldn't have been that bothered." Ron said dismissively.

"Well she's your girlfriend, isn't she? Surely she'd have been here on your arm tonight, although it seems like you've got something else to hang off you tonight." Tracey said giving Lavender a look up and down.

"Mmmmm" Ron said still not really paying attention as he had seen Ginny, Bill and George enter the club along with his parents and decided to go and speak with them as he hadn't seen them since the start of the match. "Right enjoy your night girls and I'll see you in a bit." He said distractedly clearly not having listened to what had been said to him by the girls about him and Lavender being together.

He told Lavender he was going to speak with his family and to come along with him and Lavender said she'd be along in a minute but wanted to visit the ladies before she followed him on. Lavender ended up going one way and Ron went the other making his way through the crowds who were all patting him on the back and congratulating him on his first start for the team.

"Can you believe him?" Susan asked irritably, "He blatantly isn't bothered about Hermione. He isn't even arsed that she wasn't here to spend tonight with him and he's meant to be in a relationship with her."

"Plus, he had that tramp on his arm, and did you see the way she was playing with his hair. I think that confirms it. They are definitely up to something with each other behind Hermione's back. You saw Lavender didn't even look the slightest bit put out about Hermione's name being mentioned and look bored if anything." Tracey pointed out, irritated that her friend was being made to look a fool with Ron and Lavender carrying on behind her back and in public.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news girls, but we've still not got any rock-hard evidence all we've seen is her holding onto his arm and playing with his hair in front of us." Hannah pointed out as the other three turned looks on her that could have caused her to melt as she held her hands up in surrender to stop the barrage of abuse the statement would get.

"What about them shagging in the alcove the other week?" Tracey pointed out.

"Again no proof it was them and it could just have been coincidence. Plus I'm certainly not asking him to get his arse out to compare it." Hannah said as the others all pulled faces of disgust.

"Look I'm not saying I disagree because I think they're at it as well, but you know Hermione and when she asks exactly what we saw and we tell her EXACTLY what we saw, not what we perceived it to mean. You know what she's like and how she thinks as her analytical mind will kick in to overdrive and assess every little letter of what we say to her and she'll say it's all circumstantial evidence. That will make us look like complete wazzocks." Hannah concluded.

"Grrrrr I hate seeing Hermione being made to look stupid like this, and we've got to sort this out for her. She needs to kick Ron's arse to the curb as soon as possible." Tracey said slapping the table in irritation.

"She'll get with Harry a lot sooner once we tell her." Hannah pointed out knowing that the three witches round the table all had feelings for him.

"I don't care whether she gets with Harry and he never looks at me again. This isn't right and Hermione is my friend first and if it means all I'll ever be to Harry is his friend because he's with Hermione as a result of her knowing about Ron then that's what will have to be." Tracey replied.

"I agree with Tracey. Hermione was our friend first and as much as I love Harry, I know Hermione loves him more and I hate the thought of her wasting her time being with someone who doesn't deserve her." Susan said firmly blushing at admitting for the first time that she was in love with Harry in front of her friends.

"Well I agree. I know I haven't been friends with Hermione for as long as you all have but she doesn't deserve this. I'm going to go and have it out with Lavender in the bathroom." Pansy said starting to get out from the table.

"I'll come with you." Tracey added getting out from the other side of the booth as Hannah panicking started to follow them out of the booth but stopped as Susan declared that she was going to have a strong word with Ron.

"No, No, No Suzie." Hannah said stopping in her tracks and preventing Susan from leaving the booth by blocking the way.

"What? Why not? Ron's the one who is the most out of order here. Lavender shouldn't be doing what she's doing knowing that Hermione and Ron are an item, but who's to say that he has told her that he's with Hermione?" Susan argued hotly trying not to let her anger build as her celtic blood fired.

Hannah stopped to think for a moment. "That's true although it should be pretty obvious to her given the conversation we just had with him. I hadn't thought that Lavender might not even know about them being together but let's not pretend that we didn't see and hear her talking about Ron constantly last year." She pointed out as Susan managed to extricate herself from the booth as Hannah put her hands out to block her passing him.

"I know she did and if it's a case of Ron is cheating on Hermione just to get his end away because she hasn't slept with him then so help me I'm going to…." Susan said taking her wand out from between her bust as Hannah snatched it out of her hand.

"Look Suzie, you need to calm down a minute." Hannah cautioned recognizing her friend's fiery temper. Susan was a natural red head, and when her blood was up she was like an amazon warrior in her determination. She knew from experience not to let Susan loose when she was angry, especially if someone had done something to someone she cared about.

"I don't need to calm down, I need to go and ask him what the hell he thinks he's playing at. Give me my wand back!" Susan said loudly causing some people nearby to turn and look at her and Hannah due to the sudden shout above the music.

"You do need to calm down and no I won't give you your wand back until you've got that temper in check. You stay here and I'll go and have a word with him. Hermione is my friend too and the last thing she's going to need is a newspaper article showing you walloping her boyfriend for her and creating a massive scandal…." Hannah said seeing her point striking a chord with Susan whose eyes lost some of their intensity.

"But he's making Mione look li…." She said pleadingly before Hannah cut her off.

"I know what we think he's doing and how we think it's making her look, but if you go over there hexing him without proof or go causing a scene then you're going to put her and yourself in a tough spot Suzie.

Remember you're meant to be bringing your family name back into the spotlight for the right reasons and you wouldn't want to drag Hermione's, yours, or Ron's names down if you're wrong, would you?" Hannah asked seeing Susan's eyes blink a little as she could see her friend was conflicted and that Susan would be thinking to hell with her own reputation. It would be her thoughts on the reputation of her friend being made to look like a mug that was causing her pause.

"Look, how about you let me go and talk to him, and you sit here and calm down and then speak with Tracey and Pansy when they get back?" Hannah asked, immediately relieved as Susan nodded her head.

"Good, now I'll be back in a minute." She said edging away from her friend and made her way between a couple of people near where they were sat and turned to see an angry looking Susan suddenly get up and head off in the direction of the ladies' toilet. ' _Oh Morgana, give me strength.'_ Hannah thought with dread as she didn't think Lavender would survive Susan, Pansy, and Tracey starting up at her. She was caught between whether to go after Susan and stopping the three of them having a go at Lavender or speaking with Ron.

Hannah stood there for a few moments unable to decide as people danced and moved around her. She came to the conclusion that four witches arguing in a ladies' bathroom would create less of a scandal than the head of the Bones family slapping the new head of the Slytherin in front of the press was a risk worth taking and made her way over to Ron thinking about how she was going to broach the subject with him without creating a scene.

Hannah was semi relieved to see that Lavender was actually stood next to Ron with her arm linked through his rather than being in the toilets getting Merlin knows what said to her by her three friends. Hannah was going to approach Ron, but she saw his mother stood in front of him with one hand on her hip, while the other one was wagging a finger in his face looking annoyed and Ron was stood there looking sheepish, while Lavender had flushed cheeks and looked nervous.

She saw the photographer of the Daily Prophet as well as Rita Skeeter stood in the watching crowd and decided that maybe tonight wasn't the best time to approach Ron about Hermione and Lavender, especially with the media there. Turning on her heel she saw that her friends were sat back in their booth and noted the frustrated and irritated face of Susan's face as Pansy and Tracey looked to be trying to calm her down and reason with her.

"So, you lot didn't speak to her then?" Hannah asked as she dropped into her seat.

"No, she and Fay Dunbar weren't in the toilets, and we got out and saw Ron and Lavender stood with Molly Weasley and there was no way I was going to let loose on her son in front of the woman who blasted Bellatrix Lestrange to pieces." Susan said in a huff.

"So, what are you in such a mood for then? His mum will probably be asking him why Lavender is all over him anyway." Hannah asked Susan.

"She's annoyed because while Lavender wasn't in the toilet, but Romilda Vane and Anthony Goldstein were." Tracey said an amused smile on her face and Pansy was grinning to herself and trying not to laugh.

Hannah looked between the three of them and was confused, "I don't get it, why is she in a mood about that?"

Susan whose arms had been crossed over her chest as she sulked let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up dramatically before saying "Because these two wouldn't let me punch him again for what he did to Pansy.", which caused the other three to start laughing and this eventually broke Susan's resolve and allowed her mood to return back to normal as she joined in as they started recalling Pansy's previous night with Anthony Goldstein in the Spiny Serpent.

The girls spent their night talking casually drinking, chatting, and swapping stories from their time at Hogwarts as they continued to get to know Pansy better, and also talked about their absent friendsr. The main topic of conversation though was their arranging meeting up and leaving for Beauxbatons together.

Susan was explaining that the last time she'd seen Daphne her mum was talking about sorting them an international portkey to the outer boundary of the Palace of Beauxbatons, but that she hadn't heard anything more.

Tracey and Pansy confessed that trying to get hold of Daphne at the minute was like trying to Hinkypunk with their bare hands and that Daphne seemed to be spending all the free time she had at the minute with her little sister. They confessed that they found it a bit strange that Daphne was spending so much time with Astoria, even though they knew they got on brilliantly Daphne had never dedicated this much time to her sister.

They speculated whether it was because she had been meant to be finishing school the previous year and her parents had asked her to spend more time with their younger sibling. As the evening stretched on, they noticed that Ron was hanging around the bar constantly drinking glass after glass of booze as people kept coming up to him and slapping him on the back and offering their congratulations and had a drink with him.

They noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left after Mrs. Weasley's tirade at Ron and that Ron's older brothers Bill and George were stood talking with Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Lee Jordon laughing and joking amongst themselves.

Lavender was surrounded by girls they recognized from various different Hogwarts houses who were all peppering her with questions and showering attention on her. She clearly was in her element and revelling in the attention.

They saw various people from their own year in the club all seeming worse for wear as a result of the free bar no doubt, and the girls had considerably slowed down their drinking as the queue for the bar was three deep all the time and they had decided to leave it for the waitresses and waiters passing their booth to get their drinks orders rather than brave the crush at the bar.

Spike, the bar manager, magnified his voice and announced that they would be closing the bar in the next hour and that Lord Weasley-Slytherin had kindly bought bottles of champagne for everyone. The bottles started getting passed out from behind the bar until almost everyone in the bar had one and the corks started popping in a crescendo of noise as everyone started chanting 'Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron' getting louder and louder.

The girls, not wanting anymore to drink, shrugged their shoulders and each put their bottle into their handbags, which all had undetectable expansion charms on them. They decided to join in the chanting and had all stood on their seats and joined in the chant.

Susan and Tracey, being the taller of the four girls, had a better view from their loft position and could see an extremely drunk Ron stood on a bar stool swaying with a bottle of opened champagne in his hand and a goofy grin on his face. Susan saw Rita Skeeter with a smirk on her face and whispered something to her photographer who started popping off pictures of Ron.

The two girls shared a look as they didn't like the look on Rita's face and assumed that she was up to something. They saw Lavender clapping along and chanting along with everyone else more enthusiastically than anyone when suddenly Ron lost his balance on the bar stool and fell to the floor causing a collective gasp from everyone in the club.

A few tense and silent moments followed before a goofy Ron jumped up with bottles of champagne still in his hands and more impressively still intact after the whack he must have had when hitting the floor. The crowd went wild as an upbeat number started getting pumped out and everyone started jumping around and dancing.

Ron had managed to cut his head open that had seemed to go unnoticed by most although Susan and Tracey had seen it from their position and a thick dark stream of blood was running down the back of his head and started soaking into his shirt collar. Susan and Tracey jumped down gracefully from their seat, although Susan's landing was a little wobbly, before she righted herself and they started pushing their way through the rambunctious and bouncing crowd towards Ron.

They got to Ron eventually who had a small space around him as he was necking the champagne from both bottles at the same time with the contents running all over his face and clothes completely soaking him as he laughed almost deliriously. They could see that the color was draining from his face as he bent at the knees and suddenly threw both the bottles into the air and fired his wand into his hand before amazingly managed to hit both the bottles with two spells turning them into doves. The two girls thought the shots were a fluke as he got bumped from behind on the second one by someone jumping around.

He was getting paler by the minute and Susan and Tracey approached him and put their hands on his shoulders to help steady him and stop him swaying. "Ron are you alright? You're bleeding." Tracey shouted above the noise of the music and those around them.

Ron swayed violently on his feet before steadying himself and looking at Tracey with a puzzled look on his face and a silly grin and with a slight slur to his words as he said "You're alright as well, bleeding hot."

"No Ron, she said that your bleeding and you've got really pale, are you feeling alright?" Susan shouted leaning closer to Ron who put his arm around Susan's shoulder.

"Yeah you're bleeding hot as well. Hotty of Hufflepuff aren't you? Is it true that you've been snogging Harry? He's a great bloke Harry you know. He's completely clueless when it comes to girl's mind though. Completely doesn't know what he's doing but he's a great bloke." Ron slurred chuckling stupidly and lurching and swaying again as he latched onto Susan and pulled her with him as he swayed the other way causing Tracey to step to his other side and try and steady him.

"Oooh Davis. Trying to become Mrs. Slytherin are you? Well you're pretty hot as well, but I don't really know you or are you trying to get to know me now? I'm a little confused." Ron said looking like he'd lost his trail of thought as he kept rambling on and making strange comments about the stupidest of things.

"I think he's got a concussion and we should probably get him to St Mungo's. Can you do that talking patronus thing that Harry and Hermione can do?" Tracey asked Susan who nodded and took her wand out from the bust line of her dress, which Ron's head was swinging close to and he let out a stupid little chuckle that caused Susan to roll her eyes as she tried to remember what Hermione had said in her letter about getting a message through her patronus.

Susan pictured herself and Harry in her bed together and the look on his face after they had both climaxed together and were looking into each other's eyes and said the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'. There were a series of bright flashes as a brilliant white and glowing patronus of a Beagle dog sprang from Susan's wand getting gasps from those around her as the beagle turned quickly and Susan spoke to it in a quiet voice while looking into the eyes of her patronus. Wagging its tail excitedly and nodding before turning and running off through the revellers who parted from its path as it set off on its mission.

"Right I think I've done that right. I've sent it to George Weasley telling him that Ron is hurt and we're taking him to St Mungo's and then hopefully it should be going to Pansy and Hannah telling them where we've gone as well." Susan said putting her wand back and getting another stupid chuckle from Ron whose head then lolled over towards Tracey's bust getting a harrumph from her and a roll of the eyes.

"I think we better get him out of here as I can feel what I assume is his blood trickling onto my arm." Tracey said a little alarmed as Susan nodded and the two girls started moving Ron whose body had gone limped and the two thin girls had to support his weight as Ron scrambled trying to put his feet out properly.

Those they passed gave cheers and calls of 'nice one Weasley' or wolf whistled clearly thinking Ron was going home with the two girls. They managed to get him out of the club and into the fresh air where Ron said that he was going to be sick before doubling over and was violently threw up on the cobbled paving splattering Susan and Tracey's legs and shoes.

"Sorry." Uttered Ron as another load of regurgitated liquid made a slapping sounds as it hit the stone and he was making heaving wretches trying to get everything out.

"OH MY GOD! Tell me he didn't just puke on us?" Tracey pleaded, feeling nauseous herself as the smell of it hitting her nostrils as she tensed up not wanting to look down and confirm the worst for herself.

"He did, but we'll worry about that later. I think he's losing a hell of a lot of blood and we really need to get him to the hospital. He's gone as white as a ghost and I think we need to get him to the apparition point as quickly as we can." Susan said concerned and pulling a face at the rancid smell and warm feelings on her legs.

"Let's go then, but if he's ruined my shoes, he better have his beseecher book for some nicer ones and I'll make sure they are bloody expensive." Tracey growled as she and Susan dragged Ron, whose legs seemed to have given up on him, to the apparition and saying that she would guide them apparated herself and the puking wizard away with a resounding crack.

* * *

 **18:300 hrs. Tuesday 30th August, Harry's Trunk, Turtle Island, Mahoutokoro**

Harry had left the hall of the Pagoda and moodily stomped his way up the gravel stone path towards Turtle Island cursing Trevor Startlegnash and his pretty boy surfer looks and muttering to himself how he'd never liked him.

This of course wasn't true, because he got on with Trevor alright, but didn't really know him very well and it was just that he didn't like the way the Canadian wizard had stared at Hermione. That was what was really gnawing away at him. He made his way into Turtle territory walking along the path and seeing the sun over Turtle Island start its slow descent as the sky and the clouds were starting to go different shades of pink and orange.

He stopped at the end of the path on the beach looking out at Turtle Island and the pagoda thinking that it really was a brilliant looking place and was like a holiday hotel or something. Not that he'd ever had a holiday as this was the first time he'd ever left England. Hell, before going to Hogwarts, Harry had only been out of Surrey a handful of times to London.

Harry stood there thinking about his life and how he'd always had been told where he would be staying and with whom, but always feeling like a bit of an inconvenience even though the Weasley's never tried to make him feel that way. When he thought back now he found it odd that Hermione had never suggested him come to stay with her or at least visit during the summer holidays but had always come to the Weasleys.

He wondered why that was and whether she'd been asked to not give Harry cause to go somewhere in the muggle world that would potentially make him a target. Maybe Dumbledore suspected that Voldemort's followers were observing the Granger's house waiting to see if he turned up. The thought of the Death Eaters attacking or hurting Hermione or her parents made him start to feel angry.

He'd really liked Hermione's parents and saw so much of Hermione in them that it would have been impossible for him not to like them. He had seen where Hermione had got some of her wonderful little quirks from, such as the way she told people off. Feet slightly wider than shoulder width apart, hands balled into fists resting on her hips, back straight, intense unblinking gaze, and then a ferocious verbal assault. He had seen Emma Granger pull the exact same stance when her husband had told her that Harry was giving her a car.

Dan Granger, while an intelligent man like his daughter, was quick to laugh and had a sense of humor that had a certain dryness to it. He was sharp as a tack and seemed to like to understand exactly how things worked, which was where Hermione got it from no doubt. He and his daughter laughed the same way and both licked their lips when they were reading or concentrating on something important without realizing it.

He saw bit of them in Hermione, but she really was something different from them both and was completely special. As he thought about Hermione, he was reminded about why he had left the hall early and started making his way up the Turtle pagoda and into his trunk. Not wanting to be disturbed by the Turtles when they got back he pulled the chain by the exit as he walked in and the trunk snapped to a close and locked on the outside.

No one would be able to go through the Turtle boys' dorm and into his trunk now until Harry had unlocked it from the inside. He made this way to his wardrobe stopping in his bathroom and splashing some water on his face and using the facilities before kicking off his shoes and getting out of his uniform into a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt then made his way into his bedroom to find Yogi perched on the back of his chair.

"Hi Yogi, I've not seen you on your own without Lulu for a while. Is everything alright?" he asked his owl as he approached Yogi who gave a happy 'boo boo' and rustled his wings and affectionately nipped Harry's hand that was stroking his feathers.

"So, have you got letters for me or have you just come for a visit?" Harry asked as Yogi looked towards Harry's bed and he saw that there were three letters on his bed and he made his way over to his bed and flopped down onto the mattress and propped himself up with the pillows as he reached for the letters Yogi flew over and perched himself on the bed next to Harry.

Harry smiled to himself and grabbed the letter tubes and opened them up recognizing Neville's hand writing on one of the letters, Tracey's on another and Luna's on the third. He'd not written many letters to Luna but the ones he had received from her he had always enjoyed, and he'd always expected her to have crazy and wild handwriting given how eccentric her personality was but she actually had very elegant and loopy handwriting.

Harry opened Neville's letter first and read it while he was stroking Yogi's feathers. Neville sounded like he was having a great time in Castelobruxo and was telling Harry about some of his new friends and some of the stuff that he had been getting up to with them. He said that he hadn't believed the stuff Harry and Hermione had gotten up to in the Phoenix Nest and said that he wished that he could have seen the effects of their pranks in the Phoenix Nest as the Quidditch class pranks were hilarious from the memory phial that Harry had sent him.

He'd finished off by saying that he thought that Harry should meet Narcissa Malfoy if nothing else than to find out what it was she wanted to talk to him about, but to make sure it was somewhere that she couldn't attack him and to take back up. He'd promised to write again as soon as he could and would send a memory phial once he'd restocked as he'd used up most of his supply he'd taken with him already.

Deciding to leave Tracey's letter for last as he knew it would most likely cheer him up and he could do with some cheerful news with the mood he was in. He picked up the envelope with Luna's writing on it and smiled to himself as he turned it over and saw she had drawn a strange looking little creature Harry was unsurprised he didn't recognize and opened it and took out Luna's letter.

Harry couldn't help smile as he saw that Luna's quirkiness and unconscious way of unfollowing the conventional standards set by society was in full affect as she appeared to had written her letter on the opposite side of the parchment and backwards so that it wasn't as easy to read.

Harry conjured a mirror and placed it alongside Luna's letter and started reading the reflection in the glass thinking how Luna might be taking this spy mission thing a little too seriously.

 _ **Hello Harry,**_

 _ **It's lovely to hear from you and your letter finds me in good spirits. Even more so after receiving your letter and I'm so happy to hear from you.**_

 _ **There's no need to apologize for not seeing a lot of me this summer. I know, like always, your life was very busy and how in demand you were. So please don't feel bad as everyone wants to speak with you these days now the war has ended, especially with all the witches wanting to spend time with you.**_

 _ **At first, I thought that they must all have been infected by Nargles but after checking them over at Hermione's house when she invited me round for a baaa-vee-q I found that they just fancied you and wanted to have your babies. I think this made Hermione a little jealous, although she's with Ron, so she shouldn't really be, but I think she was.**_

 _ **I think it made her sad. She and Susan disappeared for quite a while and their food nearly burnt. Her mum asked me to go and look for them and I found them in Hermione's room, although the door was closed and I couldn't hear anything through the door that was locked. I assumed that was because Hermione had charmed it so people couldn't hear inside, she's so clever, she really should have been in Ravenclaw.**_

 _ **I don't know why she was so cautious as it's her house, although I think she must have been being extra cautious after last year.**_

 _ **Thank you for inviting me to Hermione's birthday party Harry, I had such a fun time and it was nice to be around and make some new friends and your house is lovely. I know Hermione had a wonderful time and she was thrilled to bits to have her parents back.**_

 _ **She told me so and that it was the most special thing anyone had ever done for her and she loved you. I think she was amazed that you took the time and made an effort to get help tracking them down and restoring their memories. I thought that was odd as I can already see she loves you anyway, so I don't know why she kept telling me so.**_

 _ **I wish you were coming back to Hogwarts this year. It would have been nice to have friends in class for a change other than Ginny. I didn't see much of Ginny last year before I was taken to the Malfoy's. She spent a lot of time with Terry Boot, which made me sad.**_

 _ **He was the first one in Ravenclaw to call me Loony and was the first person I saw taking some of my possessions out of my trunk. He told me it was a game and that I had to find them. At first, I thought it was a friendly game, so I played along but you helped me realize that he wasn't being a friend at all and was just being cruel.**_

 _ **I'd imagine this year would be a lot more fun if you and Hermione were at Hogwarts, although I can understand why you wouldn't want to come back. Hermione has been her usual lovely self and introduced me to some of your ladies. Daphne is very nice, although sometimes a little quiet and she sometimes looks at me like Hermione did when we first met when I tell her about some of the animals I want to find and see.**_

 _ **She is very funny though and along with Tracey had me howling in laughter when I went to Hermione's house and at her birthday party. Tracey says some very funny things and comes out with stuff that would make a priest blush, but she is a nice person and I like her.**_

 _ **I absolutely adore Susan and Hannah. Susan is incredibly sweet and so much fun to be around and listening to Susan and Hannah bantering with each other have made me laugh so hard pumpkin juice had come out of my nose. I can see why you like Susan so much and wanted to snog her at the ministry ball. She's very pretty and I've heard boys in school talking about her as she's walked past.**_

 _ **Pansy was so nice as well. She's always come across as quite hard and mean spirited to me in school but I guess I just didn't know her then. Finding out why she was like that though made it all seem so much clearer and I'm glad she is out of that betrothal contract with Draco Malfoy. She is very sweet also and isn't at all what I heard she was like.**_

 _ **She told me all about her problems with Draco Malfoy and it made me sad and her cry. I hope I managed to cheer her up and offered to help her in any way I can. She said that I make her laugh and wishes that she had been my friend at school as well, and even took me clothes shopping in Diagon Alley with her.**_

 _ **I nearly not to come back to Hogwarts myself this year as Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Tracey and Pansy or the Runes Girls as Hermione calls them said that I should apply to Beauxbatons and go to school with them. I was seriously considering it but then I got your letter and thought that I should take up your mission for you.**_

 _ **You were the first real friend I made in Hogwarts, even though I was friends with Ginny when we were younger. Thanks to you I've got more friends than I ever thought possible and I just wish we'd been friends from my first day in school. I could have helped you with some of the things that happened over the years like when everyone was saying you were the Heir of Slytherin, maybe I could have helped you work out that it was Ron all along.**_

 _ **I was so happy that you were made the head of Ravenclaw. It makes me feel closer to you somehow. I know that sounds silly but it does. It's strange to think that you, Hermione, Ron and Neville now own Hogwarts.**_

 _ **I spoke with Neville over the summer about that when I found out and suggested he put sword fighting into the curriculum after he killed that snake of Voldemort's. I told him how all the girls you like seem to have big boobs and asked him whether he'd like me more if I had bigger boobs as well.**_

 _ **He went very red and looked like he had chronic flatulence and was trying to hold in a fart. He said he thought I was lovely just the way I was. I'm not sure though and wonder whether I should charm my boobs bigger. What do you think Harry? Should I make my boobs as big as Susan's or Tracey's?**_

 _ **I know the boys at school liked their boobs. I saw them all staring in the great hall at meal time. Do you think Neville would want to go on a date with me if I had big boobs? Hmmmm I don't know so I put something in the envelope and maybe you can tell me if I should. I'll wait till I hear from you before deciding whether to make mine grow or not.**_

 _ **I spent a lot of time with Neville this summer, which was really nice. He's very sweet and even offered Daddy and I room in his house while the Rookery is being rebuilt. I wish Neville was coming back to school as well. He really is a wiz with Herbology and I think he'd have been able to help me grow some singing hispocansy's, which as you know are plants that sing opera on Wednesdays and 80's rock music whenever they get wet.**_

 _ **I'd love to come to a Christmas party at your house! I enjoyed the last one so much it would be great fun and you can tell me all about Japan and your first kiss with Hermione. I know that she was impressed with your snogging ability from the letter she wrote me.**_

 _ **She has made me promise not to say anything to Ron, but I replied to her that if she preferred kissing you more then maybe she should do it more and not with Ron, who seems to be spending a lot of time with Lavender Brown from your year according to some of our reporters at The Quibbler.**_

 _ **So, onto your mission for me then. I don't really know a lot about Terry Boot other than he has never been particularly nice to me. He called me Loony and led everyone into teasing me whenever I crossed paths with him in Ravenclaw tower and was one of the reasons I ended up walking around so much.**_

 _ **It was from him leading the boys in a rather vulgar chant about me that I went to see the Thestrals in the forest that day we first met. If he hadn't been so mean we'd have never met most likely, so I suppose that's a good thing. I know he was Head Boy last year and as a result assigned himself lots of prefect patrols with Ginny, which resulted in him looking quite smug a lot of the time. I was only there for a couple of months though, so I don't know too much.**_

 _ **I'll find out though but won't let Ginny know why I'm asking. She's been inviting me to The Burrow a lot recently now that the Dwarves have finished rebuilding it. I've been a couple of times and she's seemed quite sad on those occasions. I think she regrets you and her splitting up but she hasn't said as such yet.**_

 _ **Anyway, I've got to go because daddy and I are going into the Welsh valleys as we've received reports that there is a gaggle of Moon Frog's in one of the brooks there and we want to take a couple of days to investigate before I go back to school.**_

 _ **Give Hermione a big hug from me and I will let you know if and when I find anything you.**_

 _ **Lots of Love!**_

 _ **Your Friend**_

 _ **Luna**_

 _ **XXX L XXX**_

 _ **p.s. you can keep the splenglingfusi neckless that's in the envelope as it's a good way of keeping wizzdingers and wrackspurts away just in case they do arrive but I'm glad you're on the lookout. Better safe than sorry Harry and I'm glad you've learnt this ha ha**_

 _ **X**_

Harry reached into the envelope and his fingers wrapped around said necklace which Harry smiled at seeing was just like Luna's butterbeer cork necklace but instead of it having light blue beads Luna had made Harry's with red, gold, blue, bronze and black beads alternately. Harry was touched at how considerate Luna was and decided that he was actually going to wear the necklace as she'd clearly gone to a great deal of effort in making it and he slipped it on around his neck chuckling to himself.

He reached back in and his fingers brushed against something slippery and card like and grabbed hold and pulled it out. "Bloody hell Luna" he uttered to himself before shaking his head as Luna had in fact put a photo of herself topless into the envelope.

He felt bad for looking at her topless with her breasts on display for him. Luna had quite small and perky boobs but he thought they suited her frame perfectly and would tell her so when he replied to her and suggest that if she like Neville so much that she should maybe tell him.

He quickly put the photo back into envelope chuckling to himself, "I need to have a word with that girl about appropriateness between friends."

Harry folded away Luna's letter when he heard a knock on the door connecting his trunk to Hermione's. He pulled open the bedside cabinet and threw the letters in there on top of the underwear he'd been left and he spotted the phial that Hester had left there and decided that he really should view it as it had been a while since he'd found it. She hadn't mentioned it and neither had he but he made the decision that he would take a look the next time he had opportunity.

He shuffled forwards off the end of the bed and got up and made his way to the door connecting the trunks. He pulled it open to see an anxious looking Hermione wearing her pajama pants and little crop top with her dressing gown over it, holding a small basket and her hair tied up into a ponytail biting her lower lip and looking anxious.

"Hi Hermione, what are you knocking for? I thought you'd be in the hall having dinner with everyone else. Is everything alright?" Harry asked surprised to see her there and looking ready for bed as well.

"Well I saw you leave the hall and thought that I'd ask Hero if you were alright as you must not have eaten much and he said that you weren't feeling very well and wouldn't be going to Turtles private Quidditch practice with Master Yoshi. I thought I'd come and see if you were alright and still wanted to watch a film together?" Hermione replied while her cheeks colored at the admission.

"I see and the picnic basket?" Harry enquired nodding at the small picnic basket in her hand and arched his eyebrow.

"Oh, well I wasn't sure whether you'd be hungry later, so I asked Mimi to put you a little snack together in case you got peckish later. I feel kind of silly now though because you're not feeling well and I've just realized I'm being more than a little selfish asking about watching a film when you're not feeling right." Hermione said mentally chastising herself for making herself look like such an idiot.

"You know what Harry it doesn't matter, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll let you go back to whatever you were doing." Hermione said quickly and embarrassed, starting to turn and make her way back to her own trunk.

Harry let her get two steps before reaching out for her and stopping her. "No, please don't go Hermione." He said a light pleading note to his voice causing her to stop and half turn towards her. "I'm alright really I just didn't fancy Quidditch after I'd played this afternoon and got taken through my paces with Master Yoshi in the stadium while I was waiting for you. I just couldn't think of another reason to not want to play Quidditch with the rest of the team." He concluded with a shrug and looked around him guiltily as if they might have somehow apparated into the trunk behind him and been stood their listening to his confession.

Hermione's guilt bubbled up inside of her. She'd got so carried away with the alchemy and transfiguration project that Master Liu had asked her to do for extra credit that she'd lost track of time and missed her flying lesson with Harry. "I'm so sorry about that Harry. I just got into what I was doing as it's a really interesting project and before I realis…hmmpphhmmhh…." Hermione said before Harry's finger pressing on her lips, stopping her tirade.

"I told you through my patronus that it was alright and to keep working. You don't need to justify yourself to me Hermione. I know how you are when something captures your interest and how focused you get with it as it's one of the things I admire about you and why you're such a good fit for the heir of Hufflepuff. You're the hardest working and loyal person I've ever met. Something just struck me at dinner and I realized that I needed to do something more important than Quidditch." Harry said removing his hand and reaching down for the basket in her hand and taking it from her.

He swapped the basket in his hands and took hold of Hermione's hand in his thinking how small it seemed as his skin grazed against hers as he interlocked his fingers with her. "Come in." He said gently pulling her into the room and closing the door with his foot.

"But you love Quidditch. What could have been so important that you decided that you would rather do that than play Quidditch?" Hermione asked certainly surprised. She had seen Harry almost climbing the walls in need and annoyance in the past and not being able to go out playing or practicing Quidditch.

"Spending some time with you of course." Harry said as he led her towards his cinema room in his trunk not seeing the beaming smile that broke onto Hermione's face.


	97. Chapter 97 - Discovered & Uncovered

**A/N Hello my Rabid Readers.**

 **Greetings from Sunny Krakow. I'm writing this in a vodka fuelled drinking session and was going to wait til i was back home to release this chapter as there are a few little dialogue tweaks i want to do but nothing that will change the content of the chapter.**

 **So here's my latest offering and I hope you enjoy it. I'm really trying to move things along with H &Hr as I know from some messages and reviews thst your getting impatient with it, which is why the Ron featuring chapters increased for a little while. I'm also starting the Jade Dragon content up and there is more in this chapter along with another couple of little creations I've thought up, which I hope you enjoy. **

**Anyway I'll leave you all to reading this latest chapter and hope you enjoy and as always please feel free to review and PM me. I'm trying to respond to all the PM's I've had and my profuse apologies to anyone who I've not replied to yet. I'm not trying to be rude just really busy with this working two jobs thing and trying to keep up to date with my writing so i can maintain my chapter release schedule.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 97** **– Discovered & Uncovered**

 **Early hours of Thursday 1st September, Turtle Island, Mahoutokoro**

Harry pulled his Seeker gloves on and interlaced his fingers, pushing them together a few times to make sure that the gloves were snug, then waggled his fingers, clenched and unclenched his hands to find that he had good movement in them.

Satisfied that all his gear was on properly, he moved across the room and opened the equipment locker in the Turtle's first team dressing room and rooted around for the small chest of miniature practice snitches. Locating the snitches, he picked up the small one by one-foot wooden chest with the faded gold leaf snitch on the top, and put it under his left arm before closing the locker door.

He held his hand out for him broom and intoned 'Accio' loudly and the Firebolt leapt from the bench where it had been leaning against where he had been sat and he snatched it out of the air as it came towards him. Using his bum to open the door, he stepped out in the brilliant sunshine that always beat down on Turtle Island and took a deep breath through his nose getting a lung full of slightly salty scented air, which he let out with a satisfied sigh.

He started along the walk way and saw that two of the four stands that surround the Turtles practice pitch had been raised, which he thought was odd as he had thought that he was the first one up since he had wanted a little quiet time to practice catching the snitches on the water and getting used to spotting them as they and the sun reflected off the water.

He got to the end of the platform and put the chest down before tapping the lock with his foot. It sprang open, along with the lid, and a swarm of twenty snitches took flight going off in all directions.

He mounted his broom, closed his eyes, and counted to ten before opening his eyes and shooting off into the sky in search of the snitches. He spotted one hovering teasingly around the base of the left goal post to his right, and he banked hard, leaning forward, on his broom towards it. It was like the snitch had eyes and knew Harry was coming for it as it bobbed up and down a few inches before swerving off and making a break for it away from him.

Harry, being faster, managed to take a slight turn at speed. His outer left leg brushing the goal post as he turned against it, and wrapped his fingers around the snitch as he plucked it from the air as he put on a burst of speed. Pulling a tight turn, he shot back towards the chest and dropped the snitch in it, its wings had closed after being caught.

He craned his neck searching for another snitch, and spotted one above him towards one of the stands. He pulled his broom around hard, feeling the resistance as his forward momentum fought against the change in direction, and he pushed his magic into the broom to aid the turn.

He set off again, the wind whipping against his face, as he streaked towards the stand. The snitch dipped down, causing Harry to follow suit, and as it shot towards the water, Harry closed in on it slowly and reaching for it. The small fluttering ball, as if sensing his presence, did a rapid vertical change of direction causing Harry to do a half roll so that his back was facing the water.

He then pushed the broom away from himself towards the sky and used his stomach muscles to perform a sit up, he pulled the tail of his broom down with this legs and at the same time feeling the burn on his thighs as he shot towards the sky as his broom responded quickly to the change of angle from the thrust provided by the tail twigs of his broom.

It was a move Harry wouldn't have been able to pull off if it hadn't been for the time he was dedicating to the gym these days because doing sit ups or leg curls were not something he'd done much of growing up. He shot into the sky willing his broom as he lay almost flat on the polished wood, and the snitch suddenly stopped. He swiped his hand out and managed to make the grab as he shot up and levelled out the wings of the snitch stopped beating in his fist as the ball reset itself to its static form.

Harry grinned to himself that he'd managed to get the grab and rolled his shoulder back pulling the broom back as he did an overhand turn, and started going back towards the chest to return the snitch when movement in the stands caught his eye. He pulled to a sudden stop when he saw Hermione sat in the stand with what looked to be Trevor Startlegnash, and looking very cozy as well.

Hermione had a little smile on her face with her hands in her lap, and looking far too close to the edge of her short-pleated skirt resting on her thigh was Trevor's own hand as he quietly spoke to her. She blushed prettily at him and laughed softly at something Trevor had said. Then, the blonde boy looked over at Harry and made a face like he was scoffing at Harry before turning back to Hermione.

Trevor said something and gave a sideways nod of his head in Harry's direction that caused Hermione to laugh and shake her head. Harry lent forward and flew towards them, landing a few feet away, and approached them to find out what was going on. Even though he feared the answer from the way they were sat together.

As Harry approached, Hermione and Trevor suddenly leant forward and started passionately kissing each other. Harry was completely bewildered and taken by surprise at the sudden turn of events, and his stomach clenched painfully at seeing Hermione kissing someone else.

He stood there for a few moments in shock, completely reeling from what he was seeing, not knowing what to do. The shock of seeing Hermione kissing someone else so passionately had sent him completely numb.

Hermione's hands were on Trev's chest and the other hand had worked its way into Trevor's blonde wavy hair. Trevor started sliding his hand that was on her thigh up Hermione's skirt. This snapped Harry out of his stupor instantly and something in his brain clicked with what felt like an audible snap as he saw red. With the snitch, still in his right hand he surged forward and pushed his arms between the two of them and pulled them apart aggressively, breaking their kiss and nearly sending Trevor over the edge of the seats in the row below and Hermione back onto the back rest of her seat.

Trevor, startled by the aggressive move, turned to Harry and was just starting to say something when Harry's fist shot forward the snitch still balled in his fist as he swung with everything he had. His fist connected straight into Trevor's opening mouth, sending the good looking blonde boy sprawling onto the floor. Blood and bits of Trevor's teeth hit and skittered across the floor as his head bounced off the wood before it lolled, stunned, as he tried to right his vision from the blow but his eyes were rolling around his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" shrieked Hermione who had jumped to her feet and pushed her way past Harry whose breathing was coming in ragged breaths as he contemplated whether to grab Trevor by the scruff of the neck and hit him again. His hand was throbbing from where the snitch was pressed painfully again his palm and where pieces of broken tooth were stuck in his knuckles. He wasn't sure if he'd broken his hand, but despite this he was contemplating hitting him again.

"He was trying to feel you up and since when are you and him fucking kissing?" Harry fired at her angrily the blood thundering through his system. Seeing her eyes bulge before narrowing dangerously as she, using both her hands, pushed Harry forcefully in his chest away from her and the prone Canadian boy, who was spitting blood and bone onto the wood floorboards.

"It's none of your business who I'm kissing or what they're doing!" she screamed at him anger flooding her. He'd never seen her so angry in all the time he had known her as her magic and rage almost crackled in the air around her. "You've no right to just hit someone for actually wanting to kiss me." she spat at him venomously.

"It's none of my business?!" Harry shouted back her, "None of my business you're my…." He started saying to her before she cut him off.

"I'm your what?! Hmmmm? Go on, tell me. I'm all ears Harry, I'm your what exactly? Your friend? Your sister?" Hermione inquired almost in a screech, jabbing him in the chest with her finger at each remark, looking wild with her passion enflamed.

"You're…." Harry said not knowing what to say. She wasn't his girlfriend (unfortunately) and she certainly wasn't his sister, she was the girl he was crazy about and his best friend. He could just say she was his friend as that would so lame and make him look like an idiot. What could he say?

"Go on, I'm your what? Come on Harry, hmmm?" She asked pushing him hard in the chest again forcing him back a step. "Nothing to say all of a sudden, cat got your tongue? Please just tell me straight what I am to you Harry, for once?!" She pleaded her eyes watering as the anger on her face started to change into what Harry guessed was hurt.

He'd seen that look a few times on her face before and he felt horrendous for being the cause of that hurt look on her beautiful face. It made his heartbreak knowing that he was upsetting and hurting her as it was normally Malfoy or Ron who had caused the look when they had said or done something horrible or cruel to her.

"Y… You're…." Harry said his mind reeling. Desperately searching for how to verbalize what she meant to him, but his mouth wasn't reacting to the words his brain was trying to make it form. He saw the hurt look on her face change again as tears escaped her eyes and she swiped them away with her hand angrily.

"You see…. I'm your nothing! I don't know what you think you are doing, but you can't go just around just hitting people that actually want to kiss me like some sort of brainless oath." Hermione shrieked at him her hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

"You barely even know him." Harry managed to get out, which was obviously the wrong thing to say as it only seemed to stoke the flames of Hermione's fury.

"So?! You didn't exactly know that Eirwen girl in Phoenix Clan, but that didn't stop you snogging her or was it just because she looks a lot like Ginny and she doesn't want to kiss you anymore?" Hermione retorted waspishly. She saw Harry's surprised look before letting out a humourless laugh of disdain, "Oh you didn't think that I'd seen you and her kissing in the stand in the Quidditch stadium?"

"That's not it at all and that was different, that was for a game, and besides she kissed me." Harry said defensively, feeling that bringing Ginny up was a particularly low blow but stood his ground.

"It was no different at all. You just don't like the fact that someone else wants me. That's the truth of the matter, isn't it? You don't want me, but you don't want anyone else to have me either. I never thought you'd be so pathetic." Hermione said harshly turning her back to him as she started to move to help the prone and bleeding boy on the floor, who had seemed to shake off the effects of the punch and was feeling his mouth gingerly.

Harry moved forward and grabbed her by the arm and spun her round and pulled her to him as his lips crashed against hers, hoping that he could physically show her what his brain wouldn't let his mouth say.

He kissed her with everything he had but got no real response at first but just as his eyes started to well up he thought he felt the beginnings of a response from Hermione as her hands were against his chest her fingertips grazing gently against him. She gently pushed away from his kiss and embrace slowly leaning back while looking into his eyes. The kiss had ended a lot more prematurely than Harry would have liked, but as he stared into her eyes he hoped that she could see what she meant to him as his brain tried to force the words out.

"Hermione…. I" he finally started to say as he saw Hermione's eyes and face turn away from him. He didn't see them narrow and didn't see her hand swing around from by her hip upwards and fast before it flew forwards towards his face and connected with a resounding smack.

"Uhhhh! What the…." Harry said as he jolted awake his whole body flinching, his eyes opening suddenly to find himself lying on his side in a dark room. He blinked a few times to try and adjust to the lack of light, and saw the gently sleeping form of Hermione asleep on her side facing him with a few loose tendrils of hair across her face that fluttered in and out along with her breathing.

Harry rolled onto his back, his breath ragged as he gulped in air at the jolt awake, relieved that the whole Hermione being angry and the slap hadn't been real, but more importantly that she hadn't been kissing Trevor Startlegnash. He could have laughed with relief as his brain activated to the sudden shock as he lay there thinking about what Hermione had said to him in his dream. His sleep riddled brain started sliding some important pieces of information into his thoughts.

He thought about the dream and, thinking back, should have realized that it wasn't real because Hermione and Trevor had been sat and snogging in the wooden stands of the Turtle Island Quidditch ground, which neither of them had access to being in Tiger and Dragon Clan respectively.

He rolled onto his side again and propped his head up on his hand as he gently, delicately, and very slowly, so as not to disturb her, moved the loose tendrils of hair from her face. Her nose scrunched up a little at the movement before her face fell back to the setting it had been in before he'd moved her hair, looking relaxed.3

' _That was pretty cute_ ' he thought to himself seeing her nose scrunch up like a rabbit

He then spent time studying every single part of the beautiful face he knew so well in the semi darkness as the glow from the lights in the sitting room were spilling in from around the edge of the door. He was thinking about how right the Hermione in his dream had been. He didn't really know what he could class her as. Well he knew what he wanted to class her as. He wanted to be able to sing it from the roof tops that Hermione was his girlfriend and be able to kiss and touch her whenever he wanted or was appropriate. Sod that, the truth was that he wanted to be able to kiss and touch her regardless of whether it was appropriate or not.

When he thought about how much he had messed up in regards to her in the past and chastising himself for never having the courage to tell her how he really felt about her. If he had, maybe she would be with him now instead of in a relationship with Ron. Ron was one of his closest friends and he really wanted Ron to be happy and get everything he wanted out in life, but Harry could admit to himself at least that Ron truly didn't deserve Hermione.

He didn't think in the long run, or even now, that Ron would make her happy and he knew that even though he wasn't perfect, he would happily spend the rest of his life trying to make sure that she was happy. He couldn't figure out why, after everything he had been through, he'd never been able to muster the courage to tell her how special she was and how much she meant to him and…... how much he loved her.

The real question he supposed was, was he just afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way as him. The honest answer was a resounding yes, he was afraid, scared shitless in fact. He'd managed to break down his walls and get past his issues with physical contact like hugs and holding hands on occasion after the abuse he had suffered at the hands of Uncle Vernon and his sick sister Marge. Deep down, in the bottom of his soul though, he knew that was all down to Hermione. He wanted so badly to tell her just how incredible just being with her made him feel.

She had her faults, just like he did, but he didn't think she had as many as he did. She was emotionally more mature than he was, although he felt he was much improved in that aspect and she was incredibly strong willed and stubborn. They very rarely argued and when he allowed himself to day dream about his future he could easily and happily see himself growing old with Hermione.

He'd wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her when she had come to the champion's enclosure before he faced the Horntail. He'd been pacing the floorboards and thinking about how if he was going to die then he didn't want to leave this world without telling her what he truly felt about her. Then that Skeeter bitch had interrupted them and stolen the few moments that he'd had the opportunity before Dumbledore and the rest of the judges had arrived breaking them apart.

He had been so tempted to tell her how he felt about her when it was just the two of them hiding and on the run from snatchers the year before when Hermione had suggested the two of them stay in the forest of Dean together and grow old. It was something that Harry found a pleasant notion at the time and even more so having lived together at Potter Manor for a short time that summer.

They'd come close to one of their only proper arguments the previous evening and it was probably down to Hermione being the bigger person that they hadn't fallen out because she had backed down. They started talking after they had watched a particularly soppy romantic comedy that Hermione had picked out, about his episode in Turtle Island when he'd read about the Jade Dragon attack and everyone had been looking at him to see his reaction.

Hermione had told him that it sounded like he had a panic attack or something similar and he had said that was what Yoko had called it but assured he was fine now. He could see she was dubious and concerned about that from the look on her face when he was telling her he was alright.

He'd brushed it off stating that it was probably just a one off and that Yoko had really helped explain to him what he was feeling and helped him come out of it. He was going to tell Hermione about what Yoko had said about her parents being killed by members of the Jade Dragon, but decided that until Yoko said it was alright he would keep that to himself.

The Turtles had all shown him loyalty and respect straight from the beginning, and he wasn't going to not return the same loyalty to his new clan. They'd promised not to divulge Hester Steiggson's secret about getting hurt, so he would keep Yoko's council as well, even from Hermione.

He'd told her about how he had felt the looks and expectation in the Turtle dining hall regarding the attacks. He said that he felt like there was some sort of expectation being put on him by everyone looking at his reaction to the article and he had an overwhelming feeling of dread about the whole thing, but he couldn't help the profound feeling of guilt gnawing away inside of him.

This had been something that Hermione had summarized herself when experiencing a similar morning to Harry's in the Tiger Land dining hall. She however skirted around this point quickly because she wanted Harry to think about himself for once rather than feeling obligated to be the one to sort out the problem.

He told her about the attack, how it had been on Omori's family and their business, and how Hero's family had come to their defence. It had struck home a bit more with it being two of their classmates and especially Harry's new friends' families, that had been directly involved in the incident.

They speculated about which other students in the school had family directly involved with the Jade Dragon and what the aurors and the ministry were doing to combat the Jade Dragon problem, and Harry had suggested if nothing else maybe Hermione talk with Mio and see what she could tell them or find out about it.

Hermione pointed out that if he or they started talking about it, especially in front of others, would make them believe that they wanted to get involved. Hermione had told him that she didn't want him getting hurt again because she felt horrendous that he had already been hurt while in Japan trying to protect her already.

Hermione told him she was glad to hear that Hero and Yoko had told him that it wasn't his fight and that they were right. She'd stressed to him that he'd done more in the fight against evil in his short life than anyone could ever have expected or demand. She had stressed that it wasn't his responsibility to sort out the rest of the world's problems and he had more than earned the right to focus on his own life and do what he wanted, not what others expected of him. He'd not really known what to say other than he agreed with her.

Harry had argued that he didn't want to get involved, but wanted to know what the Jade Dragon were like and find out what they were up against in order to keep them safe and out of it.

He told Hermione that a curse like Marco's was something that he'd take again if necessary if it meant that she was alright because he couldn't stand the thought her getting injured again. He'd been shocked with the ferocity of her reply and felt awful because she started crying and told him that she didn't want him to get hurt, but especially if he got injured protecting her. She had felt like her insides were being torn out of her when Harry had taken Marco's curse for her.

She had said she'd spent more than enough time by his hospital bed and that she didn't want him to be laid up again, and certainly not when it could be avoided. Harry had reiterated that he had no plans in getting involved with the Jade Dragon, just that he'd like to know a little more about what the ministry in Japan were doing about the threat.

It had all started getting a bit heated until Hermione for the sake of argument had said that he was a prat and pulled him into a hug as she sobbed gently into his shoulder and repeatedly said how sorry she was for dropping her guard and him moving to save her from such a wicked curse that Marco had cast.

She said that she would ask Mio about it and would let him know whatever she could tell him, but she didn't want him involved because if he got involved then she would as well and she'd had enough of fighting.

He'd promised her that he wanted a nice, normal, and quiet year, and to focus on his studies and them having fun like they had been so far and didn't want to get involved in a fight. He'd then teased that he might be a prat but that he was a nice prat and for the right reasons.

They'd ended up putting another film on to try and take their minds off talk of the Jade Dragon and the other getting injured. Half way through the film Harry had summoned some pillows and the blanket from his bed and put it over them. Hermione had fallen asleep snuggled into Harry's side. He'd eventually drifted off after a while thinking about Trevor Startlegnash and the way he was looking at Hermione during dinner that night.

As he watched her, she had rolled onto her back with her left arm flung up over her head. His eyes were drawn to the blanket they were under because the tight top Hermione had started wearing to bed these days was unveiled and he couldn't prevent his gaze being drawn to her encased breast.

He watched little smiles and frowns appear on Hermione's face as she slept and wondered what she was dreaming about. He loved watching her sleep. Without thinking about it and without cause other than because he wanted to, Harry shifted around until he was propped up on his elbow and reached across her, steadying himself so that she was beneath him.

He shifted painstakingly slow so that he was leaning over her and lent closer to Hermione. Feeling the exhaled breath from her nose on his cheek, he gently and tenderly placed a kiss on her lips. He marvelled at how soft they seemed against his own and placed another small tender kiss on them before moving back alarmed because she had made the slightest of noises and shifted a little in her sleep.

Panicking that she might think he was some sort of pervert to wake up and find him hovering over her and kissing her, he moved back quickly and as gracefully as he could without waking her. Harry decided that perhaps it would be best if he got up and went for a swim or something, because he didn't trust himself to not kiss her again and then well you know… awkward questions if she woke up.

He knew Hero would be up soon and maybe a swim in the Turtles bath tub before heading out into the surf with the rest of the Quidditch team could be a good wake up. He slid from under the blanket, trying not to disturb Hermione's sleeping form. He managed to extricate himself to his feet where he pulled off his t-shirt as he walked to the door.

He opened it as quietly as he could, flinching as the barrel made a click that sounded like a thunder clap to his mind, he looked back to the sleeping beauty on the extended couch like bed with a little smile on her face, still fast asleep. Smiling to himself, he pulled the door open a little more and slipped through it quietly.

He quickly got changed into his swimming gear and went to the bathroom to go to the toilet. As he stood there using the toilet, he caught a look at his reflection in the mirror and saw his tattoo was missing from his back. It occurred to him that none of the Turtles had mentioned his tattoo the previous time they had been out for a swim with him and he started panicking about what had gone wrong and where it had gone.

He was willing it to appear when it suddenly did, and he realized that he must have still subconsciously been casting a glamour charm on his back like he had done all his life. He didn't know how or why that would happen but resolved to ask Hermione later that day or if she was still in his trunk when he got back.

Grabbing a towel, he threw it into a backpack and made his way out of his trunk and into the Turtle bathroom, where he was surprised to find Hero going through some stretches and the Japanese boy turned as he heard the door open to the bathroom.

"Morning Harry, what's got you up so early?" Hero asked him.

"Had a sort of nightmare and kind of woke up and I thought I'd best get up." Harry replied while shrugging. "What about you?"

"I just couldn't sleep. I was so pumped up after Quidditch practice last night, that I really struggled getting to sleep. Master Yoshi went easy on us as you weren't well. He thought he might have pushed us too hard the night before and that it had made you ill. How are you feeling by the way? Any better?" Hero asked while stretching out his legs.

"Yeah I feel loads better." Harry lied guiltily. "Look I'm sorry I couldn't do Quidditch last night…" he started to say but stopped as Hero held up his hand signaling him to stop.

"Don't apologize man it's alright. Besides Master Yoshi said you really gave him a run for him money that afternoon so you've been keeping up with your practice. He was almost hopping with excitement last night when he was telling us about the course he had you running and that you were keeping up with him." Hero said grinning.

"Huh" Harry scoffed, "I was barely keeping up with him. He's an amazing flier Master Yoshi and I can't believe that Toyohashi wouldn't let him still play for them when he can fly like that."

"Well I've never been able to keep up with him when I've flown with him in class, it's like he's possessed his broom stick to always go faster than anyone else's. He was raving about you though and reckons that you'll really give Stacey Wong a run for her money." Hero said unable to prevent himself from grinning.

"Really? I'm quite surprised by that. He was singing your praises when I was with him during try outs." Harry told Hero as he started to stretch out his back and shoulders.

"Yeah, what was he saying?" Hero asked curious as the Quidditch Master very rarely gave Hero praise.

"He said that you're possibly the most naturally gifted Keeper that he's ever trained and reckons you're good enough to go pro." Harry answered plainly.

"Wow he really said that… me… go pro? I know I said that I really want to but I don't think I'm good enough to go pro." Hero said modestly.

"You are Hero, definitely. If my friend Ron and Oliver Wood are good enough to get professional contracts, then you definitely are. You were amazing at try outs!" Harry replied honestly which caused Hero to stop his stretching and look at Harry in surprise.

"You really think so? I mean you've played with guys who are the same as me, who have made it. Do you really think I'm good enough?" Hero asked with self-doubt creeping into his voice. For the first time Harry had known him, Hero was showing doubt in his abilities and skills.

"Absolutely mate. That catch you made with your thighs by flipping over the front of broom was just mentally good. Probably the best saves I've ever seen, and you just did it so casually without looking like you were really trying." Harry said sincerely and he couldn't help grin at the beaming smile that spread across Hero's face, who almost seemed embarrassed by the praise.

"Thanks Man." Hero replied quietly. Happy that both Harry and Master Yoshi thought he was good enough to go professional in Quidditch. "Well we need to get swimming because I want us to work up a major appetite for when we get back, and I'm wanting to get back before the rest of the team wake up ideally. I've got a prefect meeting with the clan this morning." He added as he rocked his head from side to side loosening up the muscles.

"Hero before we set off have you ever heard of something call 'The Nest' here on Turtle Island?" Harry asked as he recalled the conversation he had with the old wizard in Scribes and Scribblers in the Banzai Bazaar.

"The Phoenix Nest you mean?" Hero asked puzzled.

"No not The Phoenix Nest. A place called 'The Nest' here on Turtle Island? An old wizard I met in the Bazaar was telling me about it as he was informing me about his time here and playing T or D in his final year, and said that it could help with the Turtle girls." Harry said recalling the information and some of the stories the old wizard had told him.

"No, never heard of it. Did this wizard tell you where it was?" Hero asked racking his brains trying to think of any reference or overhearing any student mentioning it in the older years but coming up short.

"He told me a spell to find it since he said it was out there." Harry said pointing out of the window towards the sea of Turtle Island.

"Out there?!" Hero exclaimed following Harry's pointing finger into the sea, "There isn't anything out there."

"Really, nothing at all?" Harry asked.

"No, the water just stretches out until you hit a cliff face." Hero replied seeing the disappointment on Harry's face.

"Oh. It just seemed like the wizard was telling me the truth about it. The spell sounds real." Harry said disappointedly.

"Well cast it and we'll see what happens, but I can't imagine there is anything out there otherwise I'd have heard about it or Boshu would have told me or Master Bo." Hero said shrugging as Harry's Eben wand appeared in his hand.

Harry stepped up to the giant open window and took a deep breath and thrust his wand out in an over hand arch like he was doing the front call and said the spell 'Tobikoashi' and, to his and Hero's amazement, an olive-green spell, which looked like it had white bubbles coming off it streaked from his wand into the sky.

The boys, leaning out of the window either side of the bath, watched the spell reach its ultimate height as it moved away into the distance before plummeting into the waves, that gave a small eruption of spray, a shaft of light the same color as the spell came out of the water into the sky, and held there like a beacon of light.

The two boys grinned at each other and Harry slipped his wand back into his wand holster. They backed up a couple of steps before, both laughing, running to the window and jumping out, plummeting into the water below.

They emerged from the water and both set off as fast as they could towards the shaft of light with Hero pulling away quickly, being the more seasoned swimmer. Harry eventually caught him up about thirty yards from where the shaft of light was and Harry came to a stop next to Hero as they treaded water. "Why have you stopped?" Harry asked, wondering why Hero hadn't gone to the light and see what it was and investigate further.

"Well, have you noticed that there isn't a current in the water where we are at the moment?" Hero replied as Harry looked about him and found that Hero was right. There was no waves or tides about them and as he looked around he saw small ripples going around in a large circle away from them.

"I see what you mean. Do you reckon it's safe?" Harry asked looking down as he sensed something swimming around beneath them along the edge of the circle. "Hero, there is something swimming the water beneath us." Harry said uncertainly. Causing Hero to look beneath the water and dunk his head under it.

He raised his head a few moments later, water dripping from his face and said "I think it's Boshu or a whale or something big at least." The words hadn't left his mouth by more than a second when they saw Boshu, still swimming in a circle around them, emerge from the water pushing the water out from before him as he swam.

"Greetings young ones." Boshu's deep voice boomed around them, "I see you have discovered the nest I have created. Not many before you have managed to achieve this feat."

"What Nest Boshu? We can't see anything." Hero called out as the wind picked up around them along with Boshu's speed.

"Let me flush you there, Turtle Head." Boshu replied. He went even faster and a strong current suddenly swept the laughing Harry and Hero around the edges of the circle faster and faster as Boshu's speed increased creating a whirlpool funnel, and Harry and Hero were swept down with the water.

They both felt a mixture of excitement, but also trepidation, at going somewhere unknown to either of them and they both had to put their faith in their Clan guardian. Harry looked down towards the funnel of the whirlpool they were in as it sucked them down, and saw what looked like a large bubble at the bottom.

He looked up to see that the funnel of water was about fifty feet high as they approached the bubble with the wall of water getting tighter and tighter. Harry saw Hero speeding along behind him and as they neared the bottom of the funnel, he thought that they were going to crash into each other when suddenly they felt more than saw the water at the top of the funnel start come over the top towards them.

"Shit, grab my hand and take a breath Harry. This will hurt." Hero said kicking in the water his lower body was in as he managed to grab Harry's wrist and breath a deep breath as suddenly the wall of water collapsed on top of them.

The force of the water pushed them downwards, surprisingly gentle considering there was thousands of gallons of water coming down on top of them, and they felt themselves spinning still as they saw the bubble beneath them and they were being pushed towards it. Suddenly they connected feet first with the bubble and the water pushed them through the bubble but didn't follow them through.

Their feet landed in a dark cave on a thick almost carpet like moss that acted like a sponge, taking their weight and giggled as they sank into it before it pushed them back upwards supporting their weight more.

"Holy shit Hilaria LaMoremotis." Hero said breaking out into a grin as he cast a silent lumos on his wand bathing them in light.

"Hilaria LaMoremotis?" Harry inquired, lighting his own wand and looking around seeing a small four-foot hole in the wall in front of them as the only exit besides the bubble above them.

"You might know it as laughing moss. It's something Giovanni and Louis wanted to try and find to grow for our Herbology project for the entrance into Turtle Island, but it's incredible hard to find and Banzai Bob's doesn't stock it. Here watch this." Hero replied as he raised and lowered his feet quickly and the moss let out a series of giggles like it was being tickled.

"So, it's literally moss that laughs?" Harry asked puzzled as to what the point of it was but finding the giggles quite amusing as he moved his feet getting the same reaction.

"Yeah but it's got loads of other properties like it can be really bouncy, plus other stuff like if you tasted just a pinch of it you'd experience the effects of like a super strong lust potion. It's like a concentrated aphrodisiac." Hero said going down on his haunches and rubbing his hands on the moss like it was giving it a massage and the moss made a moan of pleasure. "See what I mean? It's a really amazing find and really valuable. A patch this size would be worth thousands of Kin." He added looking around him.

"So, Turtle Head we've been flushed into a little underwater bubble with some laughing moss. If I can break up your little private moment with the moss should we go through there and see what else is down here, or would you like me to leave you some alone time so you and Hiliaria here can get more acquainted? " Harry teased the younger boy.

"Very bloody fun. You can't blame me for seeing Kin signs before my eyes at finding something like this. This must be how we get out of here as well. Bounce on the moss and it should give us enough of a boost to go back through the bubble into the water above and then we swim for the surface." Hero concluded.

"Fair enough, but let's see what else is here before we test out that theory." Harry replied getting agreeance from Hero.

Harry led them through the small arch and into a tunnel that neither of them could stand up properly in. It reminded Harry of the tunnel that lead to the Shrieking Shack because it went on about thirty feet angling off to the left before splitting into two tunnels, one left and one right.

"There's two tunnels. Do you reckon we take one each or go down each one together?" Harry asked as Hero moved about looking past him.

"I say air on the side of caution and go together because we don't know what's down here." Hero replied getting agreement from Harry.

"Alright, left, or right?" he asked the Japanese boy.

"I say left" came the reply.

"Alright then let's go." Harry said leading them down the left tunnel and he noticed that the floor and walls of the tunnel were made up of metallic green and copper colored seashells. The tunnel opened up after fifteen feet into a large circular room that had a sunken floor, with three steps placed every third of the way around from the walk way, that ran around the rim of the room.

There were comfy looking cushions made into the steps, creating a large circular couch sunken onto it, and it had a small fire pit in the middle of the room so that everyone could sit around it if the room was full.

Around the walls were three small bookcases only two or three shelves deep and only able to hold about thirty books on each maximum. They noticed an ancient looking wizard wireless on the far wall and on the right-hand side of the room was bronze colored door.

The ceiling of the room was a massive bubble that stretched across the whole room and allowed a view of the fish swimming above, and Harry could see two crabs walking across the top of the bubble as they went on their way.

"Wow it's like a private hang out!" Hero exclaimed as they both set off on different routes across the room. Harry went around to the left and looked at the books on the shelves and noted that they looked really old. Harry pulled one out at random as he turned and saw Hero was walking across the middle of the room and jumped up over the back of the couch back onto the rim that Harry was stood on and started fiddling around with the wireless.

Harry turned his attention back to the book in his hand and found that it was a book on Water Affinity and Elemental magic. His curiosity peeked, he started flicking through the pages in the old book seeing some really complex and interesting spells that he thought would be brilliant for combat.

He snapped the book closed, putting it on top of the small bookcase and started looking through the other tomes and feeling like Hermione started taking out ones that grabbed his attention and putting them on top of the book case.

His concentration was distracted by Hero getting the wizarding wireless working and the crackling of him tuning it to a popular Japanese station that played wizard music. "It's a bit nippy in here, isn't it?" Hero asked over the music as he took his wand from its holster and fired a spell at the fire pit that instantly ignited and had warm flames warming the interior.

Around the bubbles edge suddenly blue flames licking downward emerged around the edge of the bubble and all the smoke from the fire pit seemed to get eaten up by the blue flames.

"I've never seen anything like that before, have you?" Hero asked observing the blue flames burning up the smoke.

"No, but it's a very clever idea. You'd never have to have your chimney breast cleaned if something like this was built into the fire. What do you suppose is behind that door?" Harry asked pointing at the copper color door.

"Only one way to find out, isn't there?" Hero replied as he moved towards the door and Harry cut across the center of the room skirting around the warming flames of the fire pit as he passed. He joined Hero just as the door was being opened leading into another tunnel exactly the same as the one they had entered the lounge type room, except the seashells on the wall and floor were pink flowery colors and pastel blue colors. As they made their way into the corridor the tunnel got bigger allowing them both to stand at their full height.

It emerged to a small round room, with what looked like a well in the middle that the boys looked into, seeing what appeared to be coins in the bottom and Harry assumed it was a wishing well. Around the walls of the room there were six lime stone doors with small gold plaques on them. Harry and Hero made their way to opposite ends and went to the doors furthest apart and reached for the handle to open the door.

Harry noted that the plaque was blank as he grasped the handle a strange sensation ran up his arm and he turned the handle, which clicked as the barrel slid home. He noticed that the plaque was now inscribed with his name. His eyebrows drew together curiously as he pulled the door open and looked inside the room.

Inside the room was a ten-foot circular room, with the ceiling being one giant bubble stretched across the room. There was a large round oval bed that Harry thought would easily sleep four people if they slept fanned out. It had a series of coppery and aquamarine pillows along the rear of the bed and shiny almost metallic like sheets on the bed in a deep sea blue color.

Along the left side of the room was a small cabinet and on the right-hand side was another small door. Harry entered the room proper, noticing that the floor was made up completely of laughing moss that giggled as he made his way over to the other door. He opened the door to find a bathroom with the bubble ceiling that contained a toilet and a seven-foot circle in the middle of the floor and that was it. He made his way to the center of the circle and looked about him wondering what the circle was and wondered whether it was meant to be a shower wet room or something.

As his eyes moved to look for shower heads but found none he thought 'Hmmm I guess it's not a shower wet room then as where would the water come from?' he thought to himself when suddenly the bubble above him gave a kind of ripple and water started trickling down like rain on Harry like a shower but was freezing cold.

"Bloody hell that's cold!" He yelped as the bubble rippled again and the water became a lot warmer allowing Harry to stop shivering. "Wow that's brilliant, although it would be cooler if there was a bath in here to fill up as well. It would be quite relaxing watching the fish swimming about while in the bath." He said aloud as the circle he was on slowly started rotating causing him to steady himself.

The edges of the circle started folding up and raised themselves up, flexing and bending until before Harry knew it he was stood in a seven foot by five-foot bath. "Wow that's amazing! I wonder how you reset the room." He said to himself curiously as the bubble rippled again and the water stopped coming in and the bath rotated back the other way returning to its original form.

Four-foot-wide holes suddenly appeared dotted around the room and Harry flinched expecting to be blasted by jets of water but was pleasantly surprised when warm air came out of the holes drying him almost in an instant before the holes disappeared.

Impressed, Harry used the toilet quickly and found the toilet magically flushed itself but he didn't know where to and didn't really want to think about it. He went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed taking in his surroundings and was amazed at the little under water sanctuary as he saw fish swimming around on the other side of the bubble ceiling.

He leant back on the bed and the sheets felt smooth and silky against his skin and he shuffled back on the bed and ran his hands along the sheets and under the pillows absentmindedly noticing how soft and fluffy the pillows were until his finger caught against something sharp and metallic under the pillow. He flipped the pillow up to reveal that his finger had gone against the hook of a bright pink bra.

Surprised at his discovery, he picked the bra up noticing that whoever the owner was, was quite a well-endowed girl. He saw a label with the name 'Chi Oren' on it and he left the bra on the bed so he could ask Hero if he knew who the girl was.

The only other thing in the room was the cabinet that came up to about Harry's waist. He moved over to it and opened the cupboard door to a bit of a surprise. Harry couldn't help but blush at finding what he could only assume was a small collection of sex toys. He saw two metal balls that looked a little smaller than chicken eggs, handcuffs, blind folds, leather paddles, and what looked to be a dildo. However, he was drawn to the last thing in there, which was a scroll and he took the scroll out and returned to the bed with it.

He pulled the scroll open and saw a hand-written notation: -

 _ **Greetings most fortuitous of explorers and welcome to The Turtle's Nest!**_

 _ **Congratulations on discovering the most impressive secret on Turtle Island and becoming one of the lucky few to make it here. So, I guess you're wondering where and what here is exactly?**_

 _ **My friends and I wanted to create a place for older more mature Turtles to be able to come for a more… privat. of time. The magic in the dorms provides certain shall we say, frustrations, for the couples and wannabe partners of Turtle Island.**_

 _ **Well consider this a problem no more, so long as you are willing to share the secret with those who are worthy that come from the years below, and who you think can keep a secret. You will have noticed that the nest has a communal sitting room, which is for anyone and everyone to sit enjoy and hang out in that you deem worthy of making it here.**_

 _ **You should have seen some book cases we built and have put a couple of books on the shelves in there. Our intention was for Senior Turtle students to add their own books to this collection to try and improve our clan's reputation and skill to make sure we stayed the best.**_

 _ **That brings us to where you are now...**_

 _ **You are in bedroom number six and you will have noticed, or will when you leave this room, that the plaque on the door now bares your name. This room is now claimed by you and spelled to you and your partner whoever that may be, as well as any other people you invite into it, if you're particularly friendly and bold. If someone tries to enter your room without permission well…**_

 _ **Let's just say we hope that they took a deep breath before trying to barge in on your private sanctuary. We've got some other magic in place on the doors, but we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise and tell you about it yet… Where would the fun in that be?**_

 _ **The rest of this scroll is dedicated to and is designed to increase your and your partner's pleasure and bedroom skill. Magic is about moving forward and improving on and making better experiences. So, if future students can improve on what we have put in, plus add any new things you pick up, it would be to the benefit of future Nest users.**_

 _ **Everything not organic in nature cannot be taken from outside of the Nest and this scroll isn't allowed to leave this room as it is part of the room, so don't even try as you'll get ejected from The Nest and won't be able to get back in.**_

 _ **We worked extremely hard creating The Nest and spent a lot of time making it in secret so please respect it, and do not cause any deliberate damage. When you leave this room throw a Kin in the well as a thank you for the room. We'll give you this first visit free ;) If anything gets left behind by former student you can throw it into the well and it will find its way back to them eventually.**_

 _ **Have Fun,**_

 _ **Melanie Skura**_

 _ **Nest Creators - Mia Tanaka, Melanie Skura, Misu Mann, Tinji Takahiro, Benny Chung, Suma Bei – Year of the 353BC.**_

Harry was amazed that students had created The Nest as they called it. It was a really impressive bit of magic and made him think about how the wizards of old certainly weren't as lazy as the wizards of today. He was really impressed with it and started going through the scroll that was like a magical sex instruction manual.

He was amazed at some of the stuff he was reading, and surprised to find that it wasn't just guys who were writing some of the stuff in here but girls also. Melanie Skura it appeared was very into sex as she had written large sections on what women wanted, what her personal likes and dislikes were, and a couple of spells to get the results she wanted from her lovers.

Suma Bei, who was clearly a guy, had created some spells and potions from his section that Harry thought were very interesting and definitely worth coming back to. On and on it went for page after page and Harry was looking at a particularly graphic moving image of a threesome when Hero knocked on Harry's room's door.

"Harry was the thing behind your door a bedroom?" Hero called through the door.

"Yeah, hang on I'm coming." Harry replied rolling the scroll up and put it back in the cabinet and closed the door with a small click. He grabbed the bra off the bed, got up, and while grinning opened the door into the room to see Hero stood there biting the nail of his thumb. "Well that's certainly an eye opener. Did you have a scroll in that room as well?"

"Yeah written by someone called Tinji Takahiro and I guess he must be an ancestor of mine. Did your scroll tell you about what this place is and why it was created?" Hero asked studying Harry's face for a reaction.

"Yeah it did and did you have the, errrrr instruction manual as part of your scroll and the other stuff in a cabinet?" Harry asked Hero feeling a bit embarrassed to be talking about it with another guy.

"You mean the sex spells and stuff. Yes, which look pretty interesting, and should be fun to learn and try out." Hero replied not in the slightest bit abashed and grinned to himself.

"If your ancestor created this place, then you should be pretty proud, but that bit about the room being ours. Do you think that it will only allow people in our year in here?" Harry asked Hero who shrugged.

"Well it's a pretty amazing place and if one of my ancestors helped build it, then fair play to him, because it would have been bloody hard to keep that much water above out of the way while they built this and carved out the rock." Hero said proudly before addressing Harry's question. "I don't know whether it's just the girls in our year that can come down here, but I'm thinking not as it says that you can share the secret with anyone you think you can trust in the younger years. Course there are several problems with that." he added glumly.

"Problems? What problems?" Harry asked his friend, genuinely curious as to why Hero would find this place as anything other than a good thing. Something was off as he watched the excitement leaving his friend's face at their discovery.

"Well firstly that it's only girls in our clan that will be able to come in here and who we'd be able to learn, use or practice any of this stuff on, and unless you fancy girls in our clan and they are willing participants then it could be all for naut.

Then there's the fact that this is basically a place where couples can come and have it off without the Masters finding out and, as Head Boy, how am I supposed to not only condone that, but encourage it or participate in it?" Hero inquired feeling conflicted.

"Hmm I see what you mean, but let's go in the lounge and sit down and think about that." Harry replied pulling the door to his room closed behind him and leading them back to lounge area where the fire was still hopefully blazing away and the room was comfortably warm by now.

"Whoa hang on a minute when did you get a tattoo?" Hero asked noticing the large full back tattoo on Harry's back and moving across to him quickly and holding him by the shoulders looking at it as he watched an owl playing with a large black dog on Harry's back.

"I've never seen such a large magical tattoo before up close." Hero said in slight awe as Harry started explaining what he was seeing and what all the different things on his back represented.

"So, the dog represents your godfather Sirius. He was the one who broke out of Azkaban to try and save you from that other bloke who betrayed your parents?" Hero asked watching the tattoo moving as the owl dropped a beautiful ornate sword that Hero started looking at.

Harry confirmed the question about Sirius, having told Hero in detail about his life up to the start of fourth year previously. He continued explaining about his tattoo until if had finished and Hero nodded impressed.

"What are these two purple scars here from Harry?" Hero asked curiously looking at the two-light pulp welt like lines across his lower back. Hero saw Harry visible tense when he asked him and Hero's spirits plummeted as it was clearly from something that Harry wasn't proud of like his basilisk and Horntail scars.

"There…." Harry said unsure about whether to tell Hero or not about his past growing up with the Dursley's because he hadn't really told anyone about it before. Other than Lily Honda, his tattooist who'd helped remove the scars, and Hermione had pieced it together after seeing him unconscious in the hospital wing after the incident with Marco in dueling class.

"Hey it's alright mate. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, and I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry or make you feel awkward or anything Harry" Hero interrupted feeling bad as clearly the scars were from something bad.

"No… No, it's alright. A friend of mine told me that I've nothing to be ashamed of or showing them to people." Harry replied while recalling what Lillian Honda had said to him during the stay she had worked her magic on removing the majority of the scars. She was right, he had nothing to be ashamed of, and he shouldn't be embarrassed by them anymore. Hell, he'd come to that conclusion himself when she had told him she could get rid of them.

Taking a deep breath Harry started to tell Hero about his life with the Dursley's and what had happened to him every year that he had been living there until after his fifth year in Hogwarts. As Harry told Hero, he started to feel better about unloading everything again and telling someone else about it. Lillian had been right that it was easier to talk about it to people the more times you told it, although he could see that Hero was having a different reaction to the telling of the past that Lillian did.

Lily had understood, having been through it herself and coming out of it the other side a stronger person like Harry had. She had been calm and asked gentle probing questions but not making him feel like he couldn't tell her the truth. The reaction from Hero was close to what he would expect from Hermione as he saw the color initially drain from the Japanese boy's face to then see it start to redden and his fist clench.

By the time Harry was telling Hero about the incident of losing his cool with Marge after what she had said about Harry's parents, he could see Hero's tightly clenched fists shaking with anger and could almost feel a pulse of magic throbbing from the muscular Asian.

"Are you alright Hero?" Harry asked his friend who hadn't really said anything but who appeared at least to be growing angrier and angrier as Harry went on.

"I'm fucking fuming, if I'm honest. How the hell was that able to go on for so long? You said you started at Hogwarts when you were eleven, yes? So how did Dumbledore or the school nurse not notice your injuries from the abuse you've suffered the whole time you were there and given how much you were in the hospital wing?" Hero asked completely perplexed.

"I never told anyone what was happening at the Dursley's because I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me or making my life worse. I'd already asked Dumbledore at the end of first year whether I could stay at Hogwarts over the summer instead of going back but he told me that I needed to go back and keep the blood wards topped up.

As for why they never spotted all the mess on my back…. well my magic helped me cover it up in a glamour charm. I never really knew I could do one until I started Hogwarts and realized after my first few charms lesson and by doing some independent reading that what I was doing was a glamour charm.

My magic was constantly keeping it covered but the most amazing bit was that it did it while I was unconscious. Look Hero, I've told you this in confidence and to be completely honest with you I don't really want to talk about it since it will just drag up old feelings and I'm really trying to move past this now. I want to live my life looking forwards not back." Harry said honestly hoping that Hero would understand.

Hero was conflicted. He wanted to argue that they should sack the classes off and go to England and hunt down the bastards that did this to his friend. Not just his friend but 'The Harry Potter'. It baffled him how Harry's magic could work even while unconscious but he wasn't completely closed off to how uncomfortable the subject appeared to be making him.

Letting out a sigh Hero nodded to Harry. "Alright Harry we won't talk about it again, unless you bring it up. Just promise me one thing?" Hero asked getting a grateful nod from Harry.

"Thanks Hero I appreciate that. What is it you want me to promise?" Harry asked.

"That when you go after the bastards you let me come with you." Hero said grinning evilly and causing Harry to laugh to himself, which wasn't a reaction that Hero had been expecting and he looked at Harry confused by his laughter as he was deadly serious.

"Sorry Hero, but I think you'll have to get in line because I think Hermione is calling first dibs on them if I ever come across them again, which I severely hope I don't." Harry said scratching his head but stopping as he realized he'd been doing it with the bra in his hand.

"I didn't know you were taking to wearing bra's these days Harry." Hero teased trying to dissolve the tension of Harry's confession further, "Not really your color though." He grinned.

"Ha bloody Ha." Harry fired back dryly.

"Where did you get that?" Hero asked him.

"It was in that room under the pillow and I'm assuming was left there by the last person to use that room. That scroll said that the well worked as a lost and found and would work its way back to the owner, and I thought we could put it to the test." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders as Hero reached for it and Harry passed it over.

Hero took and opened up the bra by the shoulder straps and let out a drawn-out whistle as he looked at the bra. "Bloody hell I wouldn't mind meeting the girl who this belong to as those cups are massive." Hero said honestly.

"Do you recognize the name in it? There's a label." Harry asked moving forward and showing Hero the label.

"Chi Oren? Oren? Hmmm I know I've heard that name somewhere before as it sounds familiar but I can't for the life of me remember where." Hero replied while shrugging and passing the undergarment back to Harry.

"Oh well that's a shame. Shall we see if this well works then?" Harry asked getting a nod from Hero.

"Before you do it though it could be kind of funny to put a little note onto it just in case it really does make its way back to the owner. It would be good to let them know that you found out their secret." Hero said grinning to himself and getting a laugh from Harry.

"Alright let's put a note on it, although if some hundred-year-old granny comes to school and wallops me round the head for handling her underwear I'll be sending her your way as well." Harry said firing his holly wand into his hand and conjured a length of ribbon that matched the bra, which Hero caught.

"What should I write on it. 'Nice pair of jugs, yours truly Harry Potter?" Hero asked bursting out laughing.

"As if." Harry said laughing in spite of himself.

"I know what I'll put on it, hand it here." Hero commanded taking his own wand from its holster as Harry passed him the bra and Hero magically attached the ribbon to the fabric fused seamlessly. He moved the tip of his wand along the ribbon and Harry saw writing appear on the ribbon, before the ribbon rolled itself up tightly and sat snuggly in the cup of the bra.

Hero then tossed the bra into the well where it sunk beneath the water as they moved to look at it before a bright pulsing blue light shone brightly through the water and it disappeared from sight and Hero chuckled to himself.

"What did you write on it? I couldn't see." Harry asked Hero who looked like he was struggling to contain his laughter.

"I put 'To Chi Oren, I found this in the Turtle's Nest and thought it should be returned to you. Given its size, I'd love to motorboat what goes inside here. Yours Harry Potter X.'" Hero replied bursting out laughing at the look of horror on Harry's face. "Come on stop looking so horrified. It's not like you're ever going to meet her or anything. Come on let's go take a seat in there and see if we can't figure out this moral dilemma I've got going on." he added as he opened the door and started down the corridor that led back to the sitting area and dropped down onto one of the couches and allowed the heat from the fire to warm him.

Harry joined him on a seat to the side of him and sat down thinking for a moment about what Hero had been saying about whether they should be telling the others or not about them finding The Nest. After a few moments thought Harry turned to Hero and said "Right let's think this thing out. Yes, you're Head Boy, and I can understand the burden of responsibility and the conflict you're facing. However, this is part of Turtle Island and some would say that it's a rite of passage to discover something like this. It would be a shame not to at least have people use it even as a good place to privately hang out in here if nothing else." Harry said holding his hands out gesturing the room around him.

"Plus, I had a quick look at some of those spell books and there is some pretty heavy hitting stuff in them Hero, that could really help is in the dueling tournament this year as well as make us all stronger and better duelists. I've seen the stuff that the Dragons have got in their library compared to ours here and these things could help be the equalizer." Harry explained seeing Hero's ears prick up at the words of bringing a benefit to the clan as a whole. Harry cast his summoning charm at one of the books and plucked it out of the air as it came zooming quickly towards him and tossed it over to Hero who started looking through it.

"Really you think that it would help the clan in dueling?" Hero asked, looking up from the pages.

"Definitely I was only leafing through that book and a lot of the others are about water elemental magic and combat spells. From having looked in the Tiger's library, I found some stuff in there that was earth elemental magic, and in the Dragon's Lair I know that there are fire elemental spells in there. Hell, I saw Sunny Hichiro pull off a flame dragon spell the first day I went and stayed there.

Have the other clans ever pulled out unknown elemental spells in dueling contest in the past?" Harry asked Hero who was nodding at what Harry was saying.

"Yeah they have and a lot of the time they've taken us by surprise and have decided the bouts for some of the guys." Hero answered thoughtfully.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that Phoenix Clan will have air elemental magic the other clans don't have?" Harry inquired getting a confirming grunt and nod from Hero.

"Well clearly the Turtles must specialize with water elemental magic and some careless soul either moved these books here or didn't pass on the secret of The Nest onto a younger student for whatever reason and that knowledge has gone missing for years, possibly centuries given the date the creators of this place wrote that scroll."

"And the magic on this place won't allowing anything to be taken unless something is organic like witches, wizards, and vegetation it can't be taken back out again." Hero said thinking as his thoughts caught up with Harry's.

"Don't you see Hero, these books could bring us right into the competition and give us an edge, if we can learn them and start teaching the younger students as well." Harry said conclusively.

"You're right it would definitely bring us back up to a better footing teaching the younger students some of the stuff in these." Hero said leafing through the books, "Cause most of them aren't going to have the required power but some of the older years could do some of this stuff."

"Exactly and I've got spare time because of some of the subjects I've dropped so I'll see if I can work in some training sessions when the younger students have free periods to teach some and pass it on." Harry said, his grin now matching Hero's.

"We could really cause some upsets with some of this stuff Harry. Still though, I'm Head Boy, I shouldn't really be providing students a means of having time together to anything away from prying eyes of the Masters and Sensei's." Hero said thinking about the problem of knowing and sharing this place.

"Come on Hero, you've worked your arse off for the last ten years to become Head Boy and I can't imagine that you'd allowed yourself much time to just enjoy yourself and just have a laugh.

Why don't we start by telling the rest of the guys and girls in our year about this place so that they can study up as well, and if nothing else we've got more people that can train up the younger students?

Plus, we've got somewhere away from the rest of the clan to do T or D. If you don't fancy any of the girls in the clan in any age group then you don't need to do anything, but by showing them this place they've at least got a choice." Harry argued valiantly.

"I don't know Harry it still seems a bit… you know like I'm encouraging students to get up to stuff and providing a means to do it. Maybe we should just keep this place between us." Hero said getting a shrug from Harry.

"If you want to, we can keep it between us. If you don't feel right about sharing this place, then that's fair enough, but personally I think we should at least share it with the rest of the guys in our year and then they can make the choice as to whether they want to let anyone else know.

We'll just have to hope that no one saw us, finds this place on their own, or asks Boshu about what we were doing. I just thought if nothing else, we'd have somewhere to T or D and it would stop some of the older students sneaking onto the beach at night and getting up to stuff. Plus, it's only going to be strong swimmers that would even come out here because if you don't like swimming you wouldn't fancy swimming here as it's quite a way out." Harry said sincerely.

"All very good points." Hero said nodding, "I suppose if the other guys tell the younger years that's not my fault then, and if I know about this place then if people are missing I know where to find them."

"Exactly, plus Boshu knows about here and we can ask him to let us know if people are here." Harry reasoned. "Look, I just thought it could be a good place for us to hang out, and discover and learn some cool magic. I'd love to know how these bubbles and stuff work as well as those smoke burning flames and stuff."

"There are some really cool books down here. I just don't know what the girls would think of us bringing them here because they might assume we're after something from them." Hero said thinking ahead.

"Well, we will explain what we've found and anyone who doesn't want to see it, doesn't have to. But just think if any of the other guys found out we knew about this and didn't tell them, I would have thought they'd be pretty annoyed and upset with us about that." Harry said thinking how hurt he'd be if some big secret was found in Gryffindor tower by his friends and they hadn't said anything to him.

"Nothing to do with most of the girls in the Clan fancying you of course?" Hero teased.

"Course it isn't. Don't try and turn this round on me, because you're just scared of what Po and the rest of them would do to you if they get into your room with you." Harry responded in kind getting a shake of the head from Hero. "Seriously though I'm more likely to come back and have a good read of that scroll even if it's just to read up about it for future reference rather than doing anything with a girl in Turtle." Harry said grinning at his friend.

"Well we'll see what happens if you get K.O, Loko, or Gwen in here because they've been making eyes at you the last couple of days, you must have noticed." Hero said.

"If, by making eyes, you mean looking at me, well then it's most likely looking for my reaction to the paper more than anything else." Harry replied honestly as his wrist watch made a beeping noise as Harry started towards the door leading back to where they had come in. "Come on that was my alarm as we need to get back for breakfast."

"Yeah let's go. I'm starting to get hungry and I need to see if I can find any records or more importantly photos of this Chi Oren girl." Hero said chuckling to himself as Harry joined in as they made their way back to the entrance point to The Nest.

"So how do we get out of here?" Harry asked Hero who looked at the Laughing Moss and thought about what he remembered reading it.

"Well this stuff is really bouncy so I suppose we take a big breath and try and bounce our way through the bubble and swim up towards the surface?" Hero surmised with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Alright then I'll give it a bash." Harry said before sucking in a great big lungful of air and took a couple of running steps forward before jumping into the air and sinking his feet into the laughing moss that let out a loud pleasured squeal as Harry was fired quickly into the air.

Hero watched as Harry flew through the giant bubble like it wasn't there and was relieved to see the bubble holding its shape and not burst flooding the chamber. Hero took a deep breath and repeated Harry's action and bounced on the moss finding it surprisingly springy as he was hurtled upwards into the water above, the cold instantly attacking his senses as he swam for the surface spotting harry swimming ahead of him.

'It's going to be an interesting year now we've found this place. I'd better get learning that spell to activate our way in there from Harry.' Hero thought to himself as he started kicking hard towards the surface and looking down saw the Turtles Nest get swallowed up by the darkness.

 **22:37hrs Thursday 1st September, Suite 12, The Emperor's Retreat Hotel, Emperors Road, Banzai Bazaar.**

Minahara Mace was furious and couldn't wait to get his hands on Fuzaki Foxglove. He was currently sat with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands as he tried to think of a way out of the current predicament and no doubt impending punishment.

His friend and Captain, Celsun Hammer was pacing back and forth behind the sofa opposite him ranting about what he was going to do with that whelp Major Song and the Harlot Lieutenant Chica when he got his hands on them for embarrassing him like that in front of the Colonel.

Minahara knew that his friend hated the newly promoted Major Song more than anyone else in Japan, except for maybe members of the Grey Lions. He'd watched over the years as Song had tried to show up Hammer and himself at every turn and annoyingly had shown signs of success ever since that bitch Lieutenant Chica had come on board with him.

Minahara wasn't happy that Foxglove had successfully passed the blame back onto himself and Hammer for the failed attack on the Hanso building after they had tried to move as much of the blame as possible onto Fuzaki Foxglove. He knew that the Major and Lieutenant Chica had somehow manipulated the Colonel into not believing them and passed the blame back to them.

The Colonel hadn't been impressed with them when they had informed her of the unsuccessful mission. She hadn't raised her voice but had asked them to give their report in a steely tone, which Minahara was coming to learn that she was going to unleash something painful soon.

The Colonel, he had discovered, was like a beautiful but deadly snake when she used that calm and hard tone. It was like she was coiled and ready to strike out at any moment and he was beginning to learn that the tone was like a rattlesnakes warning. Minahara thought that the Colonel was an indescribable beauty and had a body that witches would kill for a look that would make a reflection jealous.

Since the Colonel had taken over the province, he had tried to manipulate a situation where he would be able to carry out a mission directly under the Colonel but had so far been unsuccessful. He knew Hammer had his eye on the busty witch as well and they seemed to have a silent bet between them on who might be able to bed their commander.

During the meeting, he had let Hammer do the talking and then just like now he had built himself up into a frothing rage and had ranted and overly elaborated the truth of the matter. Yes, they had stormed in but that was because he and Hammer were so pumped up after taking three long cubes of Wiz Bang before setting off for the mission and it had caused them to be reckless but they'd never admit that to anyone else.

Yes, Foxglove would pay when they got out of there. The other thing that had infuriated Minahara and Hammer was that when they had gotten to the healer to help restore them back into the perfect physical specimens that they were again and had found their coin purses empty. They hadn't the cash to pay the healer and Minahara had ended up having to use one of the new beseecher slips to pay for both of their treatment as Hammer had said he didn't have the money in his account until they received their cut of their protection rounds.

If there was one thing that Minahara hated it was having to waste money on other people, when he could use his money on himself. He was fuming that he'd had over two hundred Kin taken from his coin purse and he was planning on insisting on a refund from the goblins the next morning as their coin purses were meant to be unbeatable to stop people getting robbed. The only way that Minahara knew to get into a coin purse was for one of the specialist pickpockets to use a severing charm on the bag but even that had consequences as the more you cut the bag the more the cut was echoed on yourself.

He remembered how excruciatingly painful it was when he'd been made to do cut purse training. He'd used a severing charm on a bag that he'd successfully picked of an unsuspecting idiot in the market.

He had made a six-inch cut on the bag, below the rope ties, below the enchantment, and he experienced a six-inch gash along his wand forearm that bled profusely and burnt like an absolute bastard. He'd been so shocked by the cut that the bag magically repaired itself before he could get the money out.

He'd been told by his instructor the then Major Haru Patu that he would have to make the cut again and move quickly to get the money out as he'd have to keep doing it again and again until he'd successfully emptied the purse.

It had taken Minahara ten minutes and several cuts along his forearms to complete the task and Major Patu had not allowed him to go to the healer to get them treated for over day in order that he learn the lesson about speed and precision. He also said something about him having appreciation of the assigned purse snatchers in the Bazaar as well or some other such rubbish.

"Are you listening to me?" Celsun Hammer snapped harshly at Minahara, snapping his attention back to the room.

"Yes, yes of course I'm listening. You've done nothing but go on and on about Song and Chika since we left the healers. Look, I understand you want to give them pay back as well as that little shit Foxglove, but we've got more pressing concerns about how to escape punishment from the Colonel." Mace replied waving his hand in the air and signaling for Hammer to sit down.

"Yes Fox, that little shite he needs teaching a lesson as well. It felt like a bloody ambush in there even with him turning up late. When I get my hands on him I'm going to…" Hammer said loudly almost shouting when suddenly they heard a gurgling sounds and what sounded like bubbling and they both let out a cry of surprise when suddenly in the air above them a four-foot circle that looked to have water being suspended within a bubble appeared and something landed on the coffee table between them with a light noise as it landed on the Stirling silver tea set on the coffee table between them.

The two wizards looked down at the offending item that had suddenly dropped out of the sky and seeing a bright almost illuminous pink bra lying across the silver coffee and teapots. They looked up to see the bubble, or portal if you prefer, above them shrink in on itself before disappearing from sight with an audial pop.

"What the hell just happened and whose is this?" Minahara asked picking up the bright pink bra that had literally dropped out of the sky.

"I don't know what just happened but look at the size of the cups on that bugger." Hammer said chuckling to himself as he looked at the massive cups on the bra and felt a stirring in his trousers imaging what filled the bra.

Mace then held the bra up by the straps and noticed a little name tag dangling down from the bra's back strap and cocked his head to look at it. "Fucking Hell it's the Colonel's!" Minahara said excitedly drawing the bra to his face and taking a deep inhaling sniff. "Ahhh it even smells as better that she looks, which is saying something."

Hammer leant forward and snatched the bra off Minahara roughly before looking at the label himself as Minahara spoke up as he tried to organize his thoughts "What do you reckon her underwear suddenly dropping out of the sky means? She told us to meet her hear after all you don't reckon that…."

"That the Colonel is a sexy little slut who wants us to show her a good time?" Hammer asked excitedly finishing off Mace's sentence for him and causing the other wizard to look up at him. "I fucking hope so. I really want a go on those tits of hers." Hammer said causing a laugh from Mace who nodded his head in agreement.

"I'd love a go on everything she's got but don't you reckon this is a bit strange?" Minahara asked thinking about the circumstances and finding it all a bit off.

"Strange. Well yes I suppose bra's dropping out of the sky is a bit weird but hey it's the Colonel's bra so it's got to mean she wants to show us something." Hammer replied rubbing his tongue along the inside of the bra cup and giving a grunt of pleasure.

"How do you mean show us something?" Minahara asked staring at the bra as his mind ran away with him thinking about what Colonel Oren would look like out of her normal skin-tight leather and trying to figure out what was happening and how it happened.

"Well hopefully she'll get back here and show us that she isn't wearing this and then we'll be able to have a good grope on her." Hammer replied while smiling stupidly his excitement running away with him.

"What if this is some sort of test and it's a trap to see if we would touch it?" Mace asked the panic rising in his voice as his thoughts accelerated in his brain as suddenly Hammer tossed the bra back to Minahara where it hit him in the chest.

"I don't want it." Mace said throwing it back to Hammer who immediately returned it. It was during this back and forth volley with the bra flying through the air as they acted like children playing with a Ho-Ho-Rocket, that the door to the hotel suite opened and both seated wizards froze as if hit with Paralysis charms as the bra hit Celsun Hammer in the face and fell in his lap.

They both slowly turned their heads at the same time to see Major Song shaking his head in disbelief and a shit eating grin on his face that both Mace and Hammer wanted to curse off him. More worryingly next to Major Song stood Colonel Chi Oren in her leather bodysuit and her leather robes in her outstretched hand on the way to being tossed onto a coat stand but they had missed and fallen to the floor.

Sabre could hear the audible gulps from both Mace and Hammer as he turned to look at a twitching eyed Colonel Oren whose eyes were going between the two bamboozled expressions on the two wizards' faces and the bright pink bra on the lap of Celsun Hammer.

"You! You two have…" she suddenly screeched at two stunned wizards who Sabre thought held the appearance of startled deer from when he had gone on hunting trips with his grandfather. With a speed that frightened the hell out of Sabre, the Colonel suddenly reached up to her hair and grabbed two of the metal looking chopsticks that were in her hair bun. With two deft flicks, she sent the metal spike projectiles hurtling towards Celsun Hammer, where the first pieced his left hand going straight through the bone and pinning his hand to his thigh right thigh.

The second spike found its target too well for the unfortunate Celsun as the spike pierced through the cup of the bra and into his groin pinning it between where the leg meets the hip and causing blood to start to seep out slowly from around the spike and earning an animalistic howl of pain from the bull like man before he was hit with a paralysis charm from a wand that had shot into her hand from her holster.

Minahara as well as Sabre was stunned and hadn't even seen the Colonel grab the last two metal spikes from her hair and hurtle them both at Minahara. The spikes went into each hand pinning them to his thighs as well and causing him to scream out in pain before it was cut off as Chi Oren hit him with a paralysis charm, as well as also hit the solid marble coffee table to with a powerful spell that caused it to go flying forward ten feet on the hard wood floor before coming to a stop.

"Your sick perverted bastards. You think that you can just come into my suite and start rummaging through my underwear?" Chi Oren questioned while stomping across to Hammer and dropping to her knees grabbing the bra with the spike through it and pulled it roughly off the spike making the metal shift in his groin. Hammer let out a muffled grunt of pain at the movement and Oren's eyes widened delightfully as she grabbed the spike with her left hand while opening the bra up and seeing her name on the identity tag.

She was slightly confused as she hadn't had to label her clothes since she was at school and the house elves had done her laundry, but paid that no mind. She wretched the metal spike from side to side causing a strangled cry of pain from the big man that caused a pleasurable shiver to run down her spine. She'd always found it such a turn on inflicting pain on lesser pureblood wizards especially the perverts who saw her as nothing but a sex object.

She found that being from traditional pureblood families made it seem that they were so arrogant and sexist thinking that women were weak, pathetic, and their play things. She loved showing her dominance of them and that she could treat them as nothing but the worms they were. Nothing got her juices flowing more than humiliating them. Of course, there were the very rare alpha males who knew how to handle a strong woman, that was with respect and consideration, and who were strong and confident in themselves.

Chi Oren found nothing sexier than a strong, confident, and silent type kind of man. One who didn't blow his own trumpet and as a result had witches wanting to blow it for him. The Major in the room, she felt, was one such man. He was like a caged beast in her opinion, who observed, was calm, and held an air of confidence about him, but when needed to he struck and struck hard.

The other pathetic example of what a pureblood should be like on the sofa made a strangulated moan of pain and she decided to have a little more fun with the other wizard as she managed to summon him closer by channeling her magic through the wand in her holster. As he slid to a stop she grabbed the spike sticking out of Mace's right thigh and started wiggling it and wrenching it around getting strangulated cries of pain from him as she did the same to Hammer.

"Thought you'd be able to get your jolly's from playing with my underwear, did you? You're pathetic excuses for wizards. You've proven yet again that I can't trust you to follow a simple instruction." Oren said her anger barely held in check. "Well this is what you wanted, wasn't it boys? Me on my knees before you hmmm?" She asked alluringly almost teasingly as she cast a sultry look over her shoulder to see Major Song look up suddenly and she assumed that he must have been looking at her buttocks tightly encased in her leather.

She loved the feeling of leather and knowing that she had been checked out by the Major made her start to experience arousal in her center. Her magic flared delightedly as he blushed when their eyes connected. "Course you two aren't the sort of men that I'd get on my knees for in a pleasurable way, but I think we can all agree that you deserve your pain." She said not breaking eye contact with Sabre as her hands pulled sharply on the metal spikes in her hands getting long and higher pitched moans of pain getting her attention back to the two paralyzed men.

"No Captain Hammer and Lieutenant Mace, I've decided on your punishment for your horrendous failure on your previous mission and it's only by the Major's suggestion that I'm not taking you both down in rank." Chi Oren said as she grabbed the spikes more firmly in her hands and pulled them upwards and out of the wounds where the trickles of blood grew heavier as the wounds started bleeding out.

She wiped the two blades on the robes of the wizard she had pulled each from and then flicked her wrist up into the air and both blades at the same time flew across the room and stuck into a wooden beam next to what Sabre assumed was her bedroom with a 'flung' type noise. Oren then grabbed the other two blades and repeated the process and the other two metal spikes found their place in the pillar below the other two.

"Tut tut tut, we can't have you two bleeding out on this lovely hotel room, now can we?" Chi Oren asked firing her wand into her hand as her face settled into that look she had that Mace and Hammer recognized that they were going to get hurt.

They couldn't even tense their muscles because of the spell they were under and breathing quickly Hammer's gaze followed the tip of Oren's wand that he saw was ebony in design with what looked like sapphire crystals occasionally on the wood. He saw the tip of wand flare white and a small ball of fizzing light shot out the end, into the wound the spike had left.

He gave a strangled scream as the smell of burnt flesh hit the nostrils of everyone in the room as he let out another scream, before trying to steady his breath as Oren fired the same spell into the other wound on his hand and thigh. She then repeated the spell on Minahara four times until the room stunk of burning flesh. Oren was marveling in the spell and moans of pain the two lower officers were making when suddenly she felt a gentle gust of wind tickle her neck from behind and caused her to look around.

Sabre no longer able to stomach the smell of burning flesh had cast an air elemental charm to procure a gentle gust of wind to break up the smell assaulting his nostril. He saw Chi Oren turn to look at him questioningly and he decided that answering quickly with a little flattery was the best solution.

"Forgive me Colonel but I didn't want the smell from these two animals assaulting your nostrils if it could be avoided. How you're able to stomach the stench of the pair of them from being in such close proximity astounds me. I'm not sure I could do the same." Sabre said smoothly and saw a sparkle of something in her eye as she rocked back on her heels and Sabre almost gulped at seeing her bubble shaped bum encased in tightly stretched leather and his body betrayed him and he started feeling the stirrings of arousal at the sight.

Oren held her hand out expectantly and Major Song didn't disappoint as he stepped forward and took her hand in his, held her elbow gently, and aided her to rise to her feet. "It's rare to find such a gentleman this day and age." Oren commented while running her index finger alluring and teasingly along the Major jawbone. She turned and made her way to the drinks cabinet and opened the door to it and reached in and extracted another bottle of elvish wine and two glasses.

"Please, allow me Colonel." Sabre said moving forward only to be stopped as Oren raised her hand to him, halting his progress.

"It's alright Major, I'm not some sort of dainty woman who doesn't know how to get things done." Oren said lightly as she popped the cork off the wine wandlessly and noticed an arched eyebrow of the Major as she gave a light laugh. "I learnt that one curtsey of a couple of future alcoholics in my Clan at Mahoutokoro." She said giving him a hooded smile as Sabre gave a polite chuckle at hearing the Colonel discuss her own time at Mahoutokoro, which she hadn't done before.

Oren poured them both a glass of wine, approached Sabre, and handed him his glass which he thanked her for. He would have been a fool to not notice that her finger tenderly stroked his before retreating. Sabre raised the glass to the Colonel's health and she repeated the toast and they both took a deep drink of the wine.

Like everything else in the suite, the wine was of the highest quality and he commented on the Colonel's excellent taste, which she saluted and casually waved her wand at Hammer and Mace cancelling the spell she had put on them. "Oh, stop moaning you two. You should be grateful that the Colonel closed off your wounds and only dished that amount of punishment onto the pair of you." Sabre said to the two other wizards who stared daggers at him.

"Oh, their punishment isn't over yet Major. That was just a little taste of what they are going to get after our business here is concluded for going through my things." Oren commented, her eyes narrowing as she thought about what to do to the wizards if a little bit of metal in their muscles made them cry like children.

"Colonel, I swear that we didn't go through your things. We wouldn't dare! We were just sat at the table talking when suddenly some sort of, I don't know, Portal opened in the ceiling above us that undergarment dropped out of the sky." Hammer explained quickly.

"Oh, come off it, you seriously expect the Colonel to believe that underwear just randomly started falling out of the sky?" Sabre asked his skepticism clearly evident.

"It's the truth Colonel. That's exactly what happened." Mace said almost pleadingly as he could still feel the burning from the spell the Colonel had sent into his wound.

"And the garment so happened to have my name attached to it?" Oren asked equally as cynical as Sabre had.

"We don't know why it's got your name on it Colonel or whether it's yours or not but we didn't go through your things. I'm willing to swear to it." Hammer said desperately his groin, hand, and leg stinging terribly from his wounds. He really didn't want any more pain from the Colonel as she seemed to take pleasure out of hurting them.

"I believe you should both be standing while you're addressing me." Oren said to the two wounded wizards as she moved towards a legless golden table that was in an oval shape with no chairs, although one appeared as the Colonel approached it and she took a seat leaning back against the back rest of the seat and crossing her legs and resting her clasped hands on her knee. "Take a seat Major." She added nodding her head to Sabre who walked across the room and approached the table as a chair materialized next to Oren's and, sweeping his robes out behind him, he took a seat both hands resting on his knees.

Mace and Hammer had almost crumpled to the floor when they had quickly got to their feet, given the holes through the muscles in their thighs. They had to semi lean on the other in order to prevent themselves toppling over. This was more of a strain Minahara's injured legs as Celsun Hammer probably weighed twice as much as he did and was pure solid muscle.

"Now some news Captain Hammer and Lieutenant Mace, given your report on the Hanso kidnapping attempt" Chi Oren said her displeasure evident in her last word, "You'll both be happy to know that Ensign Foxglove is no longer under your command."

"What? Why" Hammer asked wondering why he was losing Foxglove as even though he'd bad mouthed him in the command meeting he wasn't ignorant to the fact that Fuzaki Foxglove was the best intelligence gatherer that he had.

"Well Captain, it appears that you both exercise different methods of operating and I believe the Fox would be better placed under the command of Captain Chika." Oren said with a smirk on her face as she saw the expression on Minahara Mace's face twist into a bitter ugly reflection of his true self.

"Captain Chika. Don't tell me that slut has been promoted before me." Minahara spat out angrily at the injustice of it.

"Don't try my patience Lieutenant." Oren said warningly.

"I'd appreciate it if you watched your choice of words when discussing my prodigy as well Lieutenant." Sabre barked at Minahara seeing a smirk spread across his face.

"Only saying what I've heard Major." Minahara retorted cockily.

"Now now I don't think that is anyway to talk about a superior officer Lieutenant." Oren said watching Sabre's reaction from the corner of her eye. "After all Lieutenant Foxglove doesn't talk about his Captain like that way. So, I don't think that you should either."

"You've promoted Fox?" Minahara spat bitterly. "Why? He's an incompetent and overly cautious fool."

"I wouldn't say that Lieutenant Foxglove is anything other than competent and highly suited for the role." Sabre replied inspecting the finger nails of his right hand to show Minahara that he had absolutely no interest in his opinion.

"Yeah, well what would you know about talent anyway you fool." Hammer said causing Minahara to chuckle at his friend's retort.

Sabre thanked Buddha and every other deity for the two officers had demonstrated their stupidity yet again. He casually looked to Colonel Oren and said "My apologies for the mess Colonel."

Oren turned a curious look and an arched eyebrow to the Major but before she could enquire as to what mess the Major was referring to he had his wand in hand and had fired off two bone breaking curses at Celsun Hammer's knees.

Oren knew that they were bone breakers as she could hear the bones splintering. Hammer let out another scream of pain and shock as he tried to stay upright. His shattered bones, along with his injured thigh and groin not being able to take his considerable weight, caused him to start to fall forwards.

Unfortunately for Hammer, his face fell towards the fist of Major Song who, raising rapidly from his seat, threw a solid uppercut, which connected with the massive man's nose squashing it flat to his face, breaking it, and rocking his head back. Sabre used his wand to quickly levitate Hammer's head and drove his fist into the mouth of the older man in a right hook that rang the Captain's bell and dislocated his jaw, while sending blood and teeth into Minahara's stunned face.

As Hammer's unconscious body started slumping to the ground, Sabre cast a levitation charm on the flimsy body causing it to rise in the air as a reverberating spell revived the Captain. Hammer's eyes snapped open to the pain in his jaw only to see the descending elbow of Major Eddie Song smash into his blooded and battered nose again.

Sabre, his own blood up and pounding through him, then cast a lightning blast spell at Celsun Hammer that hit him in his barrel like chest and sent him flying through the air where he hit the wall with a crunch of bone on the other side of the room. He was held limp by the streak of lighting still connecting to him before the streak ended allowing his limp body to slump to the ground leaving a trail of blood from the back of his head on the wall.

Oren, her heart pounding at the sudden act of violence from the calm and composed Major, then saw him appear to fall sideways to his left and she wondered what had caused him to fall when she saw him his left hand flat on the hard wood floor as he fell. He then, with impressive athleticism, performed a one handed sideways cartwheel and brought the heel of his left foot directly into the stunned face of Minahara Mace causing another crunch of bone as he broke Mace's jaw and knocked him to the ground.

Sabre pushed off with his left hand and managed to complete the sideways flip and landed gracefully on his feet. Oren looked on to see the unconscious form of Minahara Mace sparked out on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. Oren was so excited at the efficiency and brutal nature of Major Song her chest was heaving as she tried to maintain control of herself as she felt herself flood with arousal.

Sabre straightened his robes again so that they were looking immaculate and, giving a small bow of the head to Oren, he retook his seat as if nothing had happened. He'd been itching for an excuse to finally kick Celsun Hammer's arse and he would never have even attempted it in front of or even to the knowledge of his former commander. However, Chi Oren, he knew liked violence and wasn't afraid of using it as punishment.

He needed to get into the Colonel's confidence and good graces as much as possible in order to achieve his and Amy's goal. He knew the mission that Hammer and Mace were going to be sent on and wanted to show the Colonel that if they stepped out of line that he would be able to pull them back into it.

"As I said Colonel, apologies for the mess but we can't have the lower ranks thinking that they can even think such dissention let alone verbalize it." Sabre said turning to look at Oren to see her breathing deeply, her massive chest heaving, threatening to burst the metal studs holding her leather outfit together.

"That was…. impressive" Oren said having to swallow to buy herself some time to get her breath back and bring herself more under control. "A fine way of making an example, Major Song. Although I think that their current unconscious state may make me assigning their task to them a spot more difficult." She said thinking about how she wanted nothing more than to get Hammer and Mace out of the room so that she could rip the Major clothes off and take him right there on the table.

'Control yourself Chi. You're his commanding officer and aren't meant to be having relations with a lower rank.' Oren mentally chastised herself. It was taking all her restraint to stop herself from throwing herself at the younger officer. She had been warned by the General before taking over the province that she needed to maintain a strong line of discipline and be able to rule the province without letting emotion get in the way or have her opinion or orders tainted by anything or anyone.

Was it her fault that wizards under her commands made fools of themselves trying to impress her and win her affections? Besides she was a single woman why shouldn't she enjoy a hard-masculine body every now and again to bring her pleasure? Granted the General had killed the last five men she had slept with in the Jade Dragon but she didn't see why she shouldn't be allowed to have her fun, especially when wizards were having theirs.

"Ahhh yes I see what you mean." Sabre replied realizing that the two unconscious forms needed to be able to show they understood the order and that he'd perhaps taken that a little too far. Getting up from his seat he moved across to the metal spikes that the Colonel had used earlier on the two wizards and as he eyed them in thought he turned to the Colonel. "Would you mind terribly if I borrowed these, Colonel?"

"I think when we are alone Major Song that it would be alright to call me Chi or Oren if you prefer." Oren said giving the major a teasing smile and pout.

Sabre was shocked that the Colonel was giving him permission to call her by her real name in private and almost gulped as he looked at her giving him a look like an antelope gave a gazelle before attacking. "Then please call me Eddie." He said seeing her head cock to the side as she looked at him curiously.

"You don't really look like an Eddie." Oren said looking at him and airing her thoughts aloud as she watched him pull her one of her hair spikes from the beam they were embedded in.

"Oh, and what does an Eddie look like Chi?" Sabre asked her smiling to himself trying to cover his discomfort at the line of questioning.

Oren uncrossed her legs and walked seductively over towards Sabre. Swaying her hips and getting goosebumps as she saw his confidence waiver for just a moment upon her advance before he schooled his face. Chi approached the Major and put her hands on his chest and pushed him up against the pillar he'd just removed the third of the blades from and pressed herself up against him. "Well I don't really know what an Eddie should look like but it doesn't seem like a manly enough name for such a splendid example of what a wizard should." Oren said running her hands along Sabre's chest almost purring in delight at feeling the taut muscles beneath it.

Sabre was putting his mind through the occlumency exercises that Amy had taught him. Not just to protect his mind but also to try and contain his arousal at having Chi Oren's large breasts pressed flat against his chest and the rest of her body against him. He felt the stirrings of his erection and given that the Colonel was only half a foot shorter than him she'd been feeling him pressed against her waist.

Oren purred contentedly to herself breathing in the wood smell of the Major as she enjoyed her body pressing against his hardness and locked eyes on the Major to see his hard-black eyes looking back at her. "Is that your wand Eddie or is it something else you've got for me?" she asked in a playful tone and pouted at him.

"I errr… It's just that…." Sabre started uncertainly and not wanting to offend the Colonel but desperately thinking about what to do to avoid this situation developing and he nodded towards Celsun and Mace as if to suggest they had company.

'Shit, shit, shit how the hell do I get out of this without arousing suspicion? She couldn't be coming on any stronger unless she started rubbing her pussy against my thigh.' Sabre thought to himself as he felt the Colonel do exactly that although not as firmly as to make it obvious.

Thankfully Minahara chose that moment to start coming around and got their attention with a pained moan against the floor. "Perhaps you're right and this isn't the best time to discuss this. The Dragon must come first after all." Oren said bitterly and reached up and grabbed the final hair spike and pulled it firmly. She gave it to Sabre who smiled at her nervously.

Oren knew she was going to have fun breaking this one and that he would be an animal with her when the time eventually came. She turned sharply rubbing first her breasts along the Major's chest and then pressing her rear into his groin as she turned before walking away and retaking her seat. Her nipples hard and aching pressing against the taut leather of her outfit and she desperately wanted to squeeze them or more preferably have the Major's hands and lips on them. 'I can't wait to get out of this get up.' she thought to herself as she rubbed her hands along her thighs fighting the impulse to rub them between her legs.

"Ahem…. Yes, the mission." Sabre said coughing to cover his arousal. He couldn't deny that the Colonel was a seductress and had the most incredible body. She was a complete psycho he knew that, but he had decided on a strategy of crazy liking crazy, which was why he was about to do what he was. He had little doubt that the Colonel would love his plan because it was sick in its creation and execution.

Sabre, with his robes hanging loosely and thankfully covering his modesty, approached his seat and handed Oren two of the metal spikes as he took his seat. Oren, puzzled, put the two spikes into the holsters still embedded in her hair before holding out her hand for the other two assuming that he was going to hand them over but she received a smirk and an almost playful shake of the head.

Sabre took his wand and levitated the stirring Minahara without even taking his eyes off the Colonel who was staring into his almost adoringly at the ease of use he was applying his magic. Out of the corner of Oren's eye she saw him flick his wrist still not breaking eye contact with her and she heard a yell from Minahara as the man was flung to the wall spread eagled where Hammer had hit a few moments earlier.

Minahara was coming around his vision swimming and he mistakenly shook his head to try and clear his blurred vision, and wondering why he was on a hard wood floor. It was a mistake to shake his head however as a searing pain in his jaw shot through his skull as his vision righted itself and he let out a moan of pain as he looked up to see that bastard Eddie Song making eyes at the Colonel in what appeared to be another show of him trying to show off to the Colonel.

Minahara was wanting to fire his wand from his holster into his hand and he would wipe the smug look off Song's face. He didn't give a shit if he was a higher rank, he'd make the bastard pay for breaking his jaw. Just as he was moving his hand from beneath his body to fire his wand out, he was suddenly lifted into the air where he slowly rotated until he was upright as if he was stood straight hovering about two feet from the ground.

Suddenly, he was flung back with force against the wall he'd seen his friend flung to and hit it with a bang. Thankfully he hadn't hit it as hard as Celsun had, he was still conscious. He looked across the room to see Eddie Song get to his feet and hold his hand out for the Colonel who took the hand and allowed him to help her stand.

Colonel Oren then ran her finger along the Major's cheek too flirtatiously for Minahara's liking before turning her gaze on him. Minahara saw a flick of the Major's wand and felt his arms and legs pulled away and apart so that he was spread eagled on the wall.

"Now Lieutenant, let this be a lesson to you as well as Captain Hammer for not respecting rank and the skills of a superior officer." Major Song said to the Lieutenant before gesturing for the Colonel to continue.

"Now Lieutenant Mace, yourself and Captain Hammer are going to be assigned a very important task in regards to expanding the operations of the Jade Dragon and our organization. I have to admit so far that I've not been impressed with what I've seen so far." Colonel Oren said as she paced back and forth across the room in front of him like some sort of wild cat.

"I appreciate that but is there any chance that we can do this without me against a wall?" Minahara uttered hearing himself that the words couldn't be formed properly. His eyes widened in fear as Major Song suddenly threw something at him. It moved through the air so quickly that Minahara hadn't had chance to see it but he certainly felt it as the metal spike went through his already injured right hand, creating a second hole next to the burnt and cauterized one.

Minahara let out a shout of pain but this only increased as the pain in his jaw flared up at the natural reaction to getting hurt. "I believe that you should show the Colonel a little more respect when addressing her Lieutenant but no you won't be seated as the Colonel is talking to you." Major Song replied getting a smile from the Colonel.

"But my fucking hand!" Minahara screeched through his broken jaw as Major Song threw something at him again and he felt the metal spike enter his left foot pinning it to the wall causing another blood curdling scream from Minahara.

"Watch your language in front of a lady, Lieutenant." Major Song said pompously.

"You bast…." Minahara started saying his head lolling in pain as the Colonel's eyes flashed dangerously and he felt more than saw her making two quick throwing movements and another spike hit his other hand and foot pinning all four of his limbs to the wall as the magic was released on him and he was held to the walls by the spikes that pulled on his wounds, causing an almost inhuman scream to leave Minahara.

Oren physically shuddered in delight at the scream coming from the Lieutenant who was now pinned to the wall of her suite. She was so hot at finding a kindred spirit in Major Song who liked to play with his food before eating it in terms of handing out punishment. It is easy to just use the cruciatus curse on someone, but true torture was being creative and ramp up the level of pain gradually so that the victim took more and more. You could test their limits rather than just going to the most painful straight away.

That was the disadvantage of the cruciatus in Oren's extensive experience as it normally made the person pass out in pain after twenty seconds or so. No, she liked Eddie Song and this method as not only was it delightful hearing the screams but was also good target practice. She was impressed with the Major's accuracy with a throwing knife and wondered what other skills the Major possessed as she ached to discover what other talents he had with his hands.

"I'd have thought that you would have learnt by now to respect your superior officers Lieutenant Minahara but it appears that you need another lesson. I'm seriously considering sending you to one of our rural regions if this is the level of the intelligence you are going to show." Oren said stalking forward quickly so that she was stood before the Lieutenant.

"I'm sorry." Minahara whimpered with tears coming from his eyes as the spikes pulled at the flesh and bone in his hands and feet. "I'm sorry Colonel." He pleaded looking at the Colonel whose steely gaze shifted towards Major Song. "I'm sorry to you as well Major Song. Forgive my insolence." Minahara said bitterly but trying to spare himself any more pain.

"Apology accepted Lieutenant." Sabre replied trying to sound as cheerful as possible and as if nothing no worse that someone bumping into him while carrying a drink from the bar had happened.

"Major would you be an absolute dear and run me a bath, while I explain to the Lieutenant about his and the Captain's mission now that he appears to have learnt some manners?" Oren asked the Major planning on getting this briefing over as quickly as possible and hopefully getting to trap the Major in her bathroom while she was naked and well…. let nature take its course from there.

Surprised by the request, Sabre gave his assent and made his way into the Colonel's bedroom that was probably as large as his whole bar as well as the store room they held the command meetings. When Sabre had left the room, the Colonel turned back to Minahara and said "Now then I'm going to be sending you and Captain Hammer here," she kicked the unconscious Captain at her feet as she said this "overseas to help startup operations and begin communications with a potential candidate for a base of operations overseas.

Note that you will be going there to advise and assist only. I don't want either yourself or Captain Hammer," again kicking him in the ribs when she said his name "to get directly involved in any violence or even be close to any of the activities that may come to the attention of the authorities." Oren said quickly seeing the head on Minahara droop a little so she hit him with an invigoration charm to perk him. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you Lieutenant? You're to advise and assist, not take an active role, understand? We have people in the area you'll be working who will be reporting back so don't even put a toe out of line or you'll both suffer the consequences." She said warningly.

"I understand Colonel." Minahara replied with pain going through his body in waves and unfortunately could feel the pain rising again as unconsciousness was starting to take him before the Colonel had invigorated him.

"Good now you are to make your own way there and will not be permitted to use the floo network or international portkey but will have to go the old-fashioned way travelling either by land, sea, or broom. The reason for that obviously is due to Captain Hammer and the arrest warrant out for him. You'll have to make your own way into the countries that you are travelling through and I'm hoping that by the time it takes to get to the location that yourself and Captain Hammer will have thought about your performance, behavior, and how it can be improved.

Remember Lieutenant that you will be representing the Jade Dragon and if your conduct is unbecoming to what I expect then you'll pay for it. Major Song will be coming to check up on you both at some point to see how things are going and if things aren't being done to a standard that he is happy with, then I will give him orders to make what has happened here today look like a picnic." Oren said staring hard into the Lieutenant's eyes and delighted in seeing the fear of failure there. This was good and she could see that her orders were being taken in.

"I understand Colonel and I promise that we won't let you down." Minahara said as Major Song re-entered the room.

"Be sure that you don't Lieutenant and I want you to relay my instructions to Captain Hammer in meticulous detail. If Major Song or any of our contacts report back that you are acting inappropriately, then I won't hesitate to make you suffer for my mistaking putting my trust in you. This could be a very important relationship and lucrative venture for the Dragon, so don't make me regret giving you another chance." Oren said with a finality that would leave the man pinned to the wall under no illusions that any slip ups wouldn't be unpunished.

Sabre stood behind Oren watching the exchange and wondered what would happen if Hammer and Mace did mess up on their mission. He was now in a position where he could make their lives very difficult and could report back whatever he wanted to make their lives miserable. He didn't necessarily want them out of the Jade Dragon as left to their own devices Buddha knows what kind of anarchy they could get up to. The command structure was what kept the two thugs in check, and while Sabre had no love for them, he shuddered when thinking what they would do left to their own devices.

He watched as Oren fired her wand into her hand again from her holster and then cast summoning charms on the metal spikes that were pinning Minahara to the wall. The four spikes came out of the wizard who let out a heavy moan of pain as he fell to the ground, the spikes and magic no longer holding him up. Given the injuries to his hands and feet as well as his legs, Minahara was unable to stand. He tried feebly a couple of times before apologizing to the Colonel for his being unable to stand properly and that he meant no disrespect.

"Colonel your bath is ready. If it pleases, I'll put these two into a medical rickshaw and send them to the healer to have their wounds attended to, while giving the Lieutenant more instructions to relay to the Captain when he rouses." Sabre suggested wanting to get out of there.

Oren contemplated what the Major was saying for a moment before nodding her ascent and making her way in her bedroom sashaying her hips seductively as she beckoned him to follow her with a solitary finger to join her.

Not trusting himself, and with a growing feeling of trepidation, he made his way into the bedroom noticing the emperor sized bed behind her and the sultry look in her eye. He felt the sliding doors behind him close as she approached him and just as she got into his personal space she spun elegantly on her heel so that she was stood in front of him with her back to him.

Oren smiling coyly to herself and quietly asked "You wouldn't mind undoing me would you Major? Trying to get out of this outfit can be such a difficulty from time to time. It's so tight you see." Oren said feeling her nipples harden again in arousal at being stood in such close proximity to the Major.

Sabre, fearing what might happen if he did as she asked because she was coming on pretty strong, although the result of what might happen if he refused left him little option but to do as she requested. He gulped nervously as she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes almost smoldering with an almost animalistic desire evident in her eyes.

Sabre pressed on as she turned back around. Being this close up to her, he could see two slides in her hair holding it up. He used wandless magic to lower the zipper that ran all the way from the base of the Colonel's neck down to the top of her buttocks. Oren gave a delightful little shiver as it was so sexy getting unzipped via someone else magic.

She shrugged the tight leather loose and reached up first to her left shoulder and pulled the material forward with her arm holding the front to her bust as she worked her arm out of the long leather sleeve before using her now bared arm to hold the front of her outfit up as she worked her other arm out of the tight leather.

Sabre watched as the Colonel seductively peeled the outfit off her back and he saw her pale alabaster skin and her slender shoulders. He looked down the whole of her back noticing how slender her waist was as if led to her shapely hips and tightly leather clad buttocks. He noticed a tattoo of a turtle on her right shoulder blade that looked quite regal with the superior expression on its face and its head held high.

Suddenly from her left hip a large green Japanese Ryu dragon came crawling up her back with its long thin serpent like body, making it look like a deadly lizard with small wings as it stalked its turtle prey. The dragon suddenly darted forward and swallowed the turtle whole before doing a turn on her back and freezing in place with the tip of the dragon's tail on her shoulder blade and the body working its way down her back. The head of the dragon resting at the bottom of her lower back just above her buttocks with a murderous gaze.

"Don't mind my little protector if he's staring daggers at you Major. He's very protective, unless the person looking at him is making me happy. Could you be a doll and get my underwear from the other room for me, bring it here before you get those two sorted and I go and enjoy my bath?" Oren asked with a playful pout and looking over her shoulder reveling in the Major appearing a little flustered.

"Absolutely Colonel I'll be back in a moment." Sabre replied, happy for an excuse to get out of the room with his sexually intimidating commanding officer as he hastily made his ways to the bedroom door and slid it open before slipping out and closing it behind him.

He leant with his back against the cool polished wood as he tried to gather himself and heard Minahara Mace mumbling on the floor. He took his wand and summoned the cause of all the problems that had happened since they'd entered the room, and caught the bra as it zoomed across the room to him. He couldn't help but look at how big the cup sizes were on it as he took a deep breath. 'Right Sabre, get in there, give her the bra back, and get out quickly.' He thought to himself as he opened the door and slipped into the room where he stopped in his tracks.

He was greeted by the sight of the Colonel fully naked and pulling a silk robe up her smooth and long legs and he saw her fully round backside in all its glory and instantly felt himself harden at the sight. She had shapely hips and a posterior that he just wanted to grab, it was like a ripe peach. His eyes followed the gown as it slid over the two perfect globes of her buttocks and as it travelled up her slender waist. The Colonel started turning and he saw the side of a very large breast as the gown went up and her arm slipped into the silk sleeve before she repeated the action with the other sleeve while turning and started doing the belt of the gown up to seal the front closed.

"Yes Eddie?" Oren enquired as she turned her hand on her hip gently stroking the fabric and gripping it causing it to slid up her thigh as Sabre quickly turned around facing the door he had come through and stood with his back to the Colonel.

"Forgive me Colonel, I didn't know that you would be getting dressed. I thought you would be in the bath already and I'd be able to leave this here for you once you'd finished bathing." Sabre said apologetically holding up her bra in his hand before dropping it to his side and braced himself for a painful curse or something of similar treatment to what Hammer and Mace had just been receiving, or worse.

What he didn't expect was for a soft pair of silk covered breasts to be pressed into his back or a pair of arms encircle his waist. He felt the breath of the Colonel on the back of his neck and her breasts press more firmly into his back as her hands with her slender fingers, each tipped with a perfectly manicured fingernail on each, rubbed up along his stomach and onto his chest as her felt the Colonel let out a contented sigh. Then her hands, almost caressing his chest, moved upwards towards his neck before starting their descent along his arms.

Sabre was trying to restrain himself as he was being touched so intimately by the Colonel that he was half expecting her to turn him around and kiss him, but instead she appeared to be wanting to toy with him. Suddenly the Colonel grasped the bra in his hand and he released it to its own. "Thank you, Eddie, but I remember saying that you were to call me Chi or Oren from now on." she whispered saucily in his ear before stepping back and turned away from him. "Could you make arrangements for my suite to be cleaned while I'm in the bath?"

"Of course, Colonel. I mean Chi." Sabre said awkwardly, "I'll leave you to your bath. I will see you in the morning and will be waiting in the lobby downstairs for you."

"No come up to my suite in the morning instead and we'll discuss the itinerary of what we want those two to do while they are on mission. Then I'd like you to brief them on their assigned task more specifically. I don't know if I can stomach having to deal with their attitude at the moment and I may not be responsible for my actions if they irritate me again." Oren replied rubbing her temples gently with her index fingers trying to sooth away the headache that was suddenly starting to work its way into her.

"I shall see it done... Chi. Would you like me to bring anything with me, breakfast or the like?" Sabre asked trying to meet the Colonel's expectation without having to be asked.

"No, I think we shall have breakfast here in the morning Eddie." Chi replied thinking how eating in the hotel will be better as they can discuss things more privately rather than somewhere in the Bazaar.

"Until the morning then. Good night." Sabre said giving Oren a quick bow and turned on his heel and went out through the doors, and slid them slowly into place taking one last look at the Colonel who watched him with an amused expression after seeing him subtly trying to check her out and stopping himself when he saw she was already observing him.

As the doors slid closed, Oren made her way to her underwear drawer and pulled it open to find her underwear all arranged neatly in her draw. She moved to the section where her bras were kept and was shocked to find a bra of the exact same color already in her drawer. She took the bra out and confirmed it was here as it was the only one in that color that she had and was one of her favorites.

She returned it to the drawer and closed it with a snap of the drawer. She looked at the bra in her hand and on examining it saw that it was a little smaller than her current underwear and started wondering whose it was, when she saw a name tag sewn onto one of the shoulder straps and saw her own name written on the tag. Starting to feel confused she opened the bra up fully and that was when she noticed a rolled-up piece of ribbon on the inside of the cup. She unraveled the ribbon to discover that it had writing on it and let out a gasp as she read the text inscribed on it as it read.

 _ **To Chi Oren, I found this in the Turtle's Nest and thought it should be returned to you. Given its size, I'd love to motorboat what goes inside here. Yours Harry Potter X.**_

Memories of where she had seen the bra flooded back to her in Technicolor clarity as she recalled the last time she had seen it while in the nest at Turtle Island and the last evening she had spent there. She had overslept the next morning and in her haste, had forgotten to pick up her bra as the rest of her clan mates were telling her to hurry up as they had their graduation ceremony to attend.

She re-read the wording and smirked to herself at the brash cheek of Harry Potter or someone posing as Harry Potter for writing such a thing, but given the content of what he had written a chain of thoughts started to emerge in her head as she made her way to the bathroom smirking to herself as she remembered the time that felt so long ago when she had last seen the bra. She removed her robe as she entered the bathroom to find the stand alone tub ready and waiting for her as she stepped into the water letting out a satisfied moan of pleasure as the hot water enveloped her body as she slowly slid beneath the surface.

"OOhhhhhhhh" Oren cooed pleasantly in surprise as the bath salts the Major had put in the bath started to effervesce some of them sending delectable waves of bubbles into her most private of areas fiercely. She started to give into the sensation thinking to herself how Major Eddie Song had gone up a few more notches in her esteem, which was something that he would very much enjoy once she was unable to resist temptation.


	98. Chapter 98: Seeking Tiger, Honest Turtle

**Chapter 98 \- Seeking Tiger, Honest Turtle**

 **11:41hrs Thursday 1st September, 11th Year Runes Class Rooms, Runes and History of Magic corridor, Mahoutokoro, Japan**

The classroom was silent and all that could be heard was the scratching of quill tips on parchment and the rain pitter pattering on the window of the eleventh year Runes class as the senior class worked on their Runes work in near perfect silence. They'd all be set their assigned tasks for the lesson through their assignment scrolls and Master Yamogoshi was working her way around the classroom checking on every one individually to see how they were getting on.

Harry Potter had somehow managed to get his work done with almost an hour of class remaining and had spent the last thirty minutes spending his time between sneaking looks at Hermione and his other classmates scribbling away at their work and thinking about healing class the next day. He needed his wound checking by Master Zuki before the class began and he was looking forward to telling her about how Lillian Honda managed to help him get rid of the scars on his back. He didn't know how he was going to thank Master Zuki for what she had done in getting him to meet Lillian Honda but he decided that he wanted to do something really nice for the healing Master to show his gratitude.

He was just writing out a couple of ideas on his notes page and thinking about maybe asking Lillian Honda what sort of thing Master Zuki liked seeing as she knew her from school and had been friends for many years when a symbol showing he had a message appeared on the side of his scroll, which read.

 ** _To Harry Potter: So did you sleep alright last night? I woke up and you were gone? Was I snoring or something? Thanks for tucking me in by the way x. – Hermione Granger_**

Harry looked across to Hermione who was looking at her work scroll concentrating and he imagined that she had gone straight back to doing her work and he felt like a bit of a turd for leaving her to wake up on her own but he had needed to get out of there as she had stirred when he kissed her while she was asleep. He decided that mostly truth was the best course of action.

 ** _To Hermione Granger: You don't snore Hermione. I didn't have the best of sleep and had a nightmare, so to speak, and it ended up waking me and I couldn't get back to sleep after that so I decided to go for a swim. xx – Harry Potter_**

 _ **To Harry Potter: A nightmare? What about? I thought you'd stopped having nightmares over the summer. xx – Hermione Granger**_

He could hear the concern in Hermione's words in his head as he put quill to parchment and replied.

 _ **To Hermione Granger: I've not stopped having nightmares about what's happened in the past etc, although they aren't as regular as they were. It's strange because I don't normally get them when you're there and this was the first time but it was different to my normal nightmares. More just a really, really horrible dream. Thankfully however, the dream I had wasn't about Voldemort anymore or the Battle at Hogwarts. This was about something else. xx – Harry Potter**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: What was it about? xx – Hermione Granger**_

 _'Bloody hell that was stupid. This is Hermione you're talking to of course she's going to ask follow up questions. Don't tell her what you were actually dreaming about as that would be an awkward to explain away as to why I'd reacted like that even if it was a dream_ ' Harry thought to himself.

 ** _To Hermione Granger: It doesn't matter, it was nothing real and just one of those weird horrible dreams that you have and when you wake up you're thankful that it wasn't real and didn't happen, no matter how convinced you were it was real at the time. I don't know maybe I shouldn't have had those cheese and onion sandwiches that you'd brought us as cheese is meant to make you have weird dreams isn't it. Did you sleep alright? xx – Harry Potter_**

 ** _To Harry Potter : I slept fantastically although speaking of weird dreams I had one myself last night. xx – Hermione Granger_**

 ** _To Hermione Granger: Yeah, what was it about? xx – Harry Potter_**

 _ **To Harry Potter: It was about you actually…. xx – Hermione Granger**_

Hermione sent the reply and instantly regretted it as she may have just sent herself down a very slippery slope that could get out of control very quickly. She decided to keep following the Tiger girls' advice and venture down this path and see where it might lead.

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Is that a good thing or a bad thing? ha ha. xx – Harry Potter**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Oh it was definitely a good thing. xx– Hermione Granger**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Well…. What was it about? xx – Harry Potter**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: I'm a little too embarrassed to say now. xx – Hermione Granger**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger: Embarrassed? Ah come on spill the details.. You can't say it was a good dream and then not saying anything else about it. I studied divination after all and might be able to explain what your dream meant ha ha. xx– Harry Potter**_

Hermione smiled to herself on reading Harry's reply and looked across at him to see he had a very amused and satisfied grin on his face as he turned to her and caught her eye and shrugged his shoulders seeming very impressed with himself and his reply. Hermione couldn't help grinning and biting her lip gently she wrote her reply.

 ** _To Harry Potter: No Harry, you made up your work in divination and failed the exam ha ha. Not that you should feel bad about that as it was complete rubbish as a subject anyway and anyone who puts serious stock into it is an illogical idiot. I'm surprised Ron didn't get an Outstanding. As for my dream I think I can figure out what it would mean myself even with just one divination class, or part of one. xx – Hermione Granger_**

 ** _To Hermione Granger: You were right about divination all along, (no surprise there) and I really should have taken your advice and studied Runes instead as it's really interesting and Master Yamagoshi said that my calligraphy and engraving skills are getting really good. Plus it would have been an extra class we could have had together and one that I'd have actually enjoyed. Won't you even give me a clue about what you were dreaming about? xx – Harry Potter_**

 ** _To Harry Potter: You've really come along leaps and bounds with Runes. It's truly incredible seeing how quickly you are picking it up and improving. It'll only embarrass you if I tell you. Hell, it will embarrass me if I tell you. xx – Hermione Granger_**

 ** _To Hermione Granger: Well now you have to tell me. Come on, I won't get embarrassed as it can't be any worse than you walking in on me when I was getting changed the other week. Probably the most embarrassing thing ever! xx – Harry Potter_**

 ** _To Harry Potter: Are you blushing Harry? You've nothing to be ashamed of as the view wasn't totally unpleasant…. xx – Hermione Granger_**

' _Stupid Hermione! What the hell did you say that for? Talk about obvious_ ', Hermione thought cringingly to herself wanting to bury her head in her arms at her blatant flirting with him. Just as she was about to actually bury her head in her arms Harry's reply came back.

 ** _To Hermione Granger: No, I am not blushing! (That might be a little white lie) I was so embarrassed that day but still it couldn't have been as good a sight compared to what you treated me to when you got out of the bath the other night after helping with my back. xx – Harry Potter_**

This time it was Hermione who started blushing as she suddenly felt very hot and the butterflies activated in her stomach as well as some other places. Her plan had worked in stripping down into her underwear for him. She'd felt so naughty when she'd bent at the waist for him giving him an absolute eyeful and had regretted her brazen behaviour until this moment, where her core gave a small jolt in excitement knowing that Harry had liked what he had seen.. She'd been so turned on displaying herself for Harry that night that she'd had to take care of that itch as soon as she'd returned to her trunk after giving him a show and then stunning the assembled Turtles waiting outside Harry's bathroom.

She felt her temperature rising and fanned her face with a hand as she bit her lip again. Her cheeks blazing as he subtly looked across at her and she had no option but to try and turn away from him so he couldn't see how his comment had affected her.

 ** _To Hermione Granger: Wow… I've not seen you blush like that since everyone was wolf whistling at us in the Great Hall at the end of second year after you hugged me when you got out of the hospital wing. xx – Harry Potter_**

' _Too late_ ' she thought again as she decided to turn the tables on the smirking wizard.

 ** _To Harry Potter: Alright then buddy boy if you want to take the mick out of me for making me blush then I'll get you right back. If you must know I was dreaming about me and you having a flying lesson and half way through it we fell off the broom and then ended up snogging on the grass in the middle of the field in the Quidditch stadium._**

 ** _It seemed so real I swear I could almost feel like a tingling on my lips when I woke up. Thank you for the compliment and it's sweet of you to try and make me feel good about myself Harry. xx – Hermione Granger_**

 ** _To Harry Potter: Who's blushing now huh Potter? Wow Harry…. you really are blushing. It's not that bad as I've only told you a little bit about it. Although I've not seen you go like that since you walked into the common room in fourth year after the ball to hear Pavarti telling all the girls from our dorm and some of the other years how… ummm equipped you were. xx – Hermione Granger_**

Harry was delighted although reeling a little from Hermione just admitting that she was dreaming about them kissing in her dream and he wondered whether the feeling she experienced on her lips was when he had actually kissed her as she slept.

 ** _To Hermione Granger: I can't believe you brought that up. I thought we had an agreement Granger to NEVER, EVER, discuss that again. Parvarti wouldn't know anything about my equipment thank you very much ha ha. I've never felt so humiliated in my life than when I walked into the common room to find a huge gaggle of girls listening to Parvarti making up all sorts about me and her that wasn't true. Although at least she wasn't saying I was tiny. It's no wonder girls in school started going mental in sixth year with regards to suddenly wanting to date me. xx – Harry Potter_**

He thought for a second and decided that he was going to investigate this further as Hermione, he didn't think, would normally have admitted to having a dream about him of a sexual nature, if that's what she meant by 'a little bit about it'. Just like he'd never admitted to any of the naughty dreams or fantasies he'd had about her.

Feeling bold and not wanting to waste the opportunity, he pressed on determined to see what information he could garner from her as he wasn't sure whether she had a momentary lapse or whatever by divulging what she had.

 ** _To Hermione Granger: So you had a dream about us kissing then? xx – Harry Potter_**

 ** _To Harry Potter: ... Yes…. xx - Hermione Granger_**

Hermione squirmed in her seat a little bit, unable to believe that she and Harry might be having this conversation. Normally they'd both not want to embarrass the other and would avoid any sort of conversation like this.

She didn't know what had gotten into her or him and was determined to see if she could get a gauge from him and see what he thought about her and him kissing. Yes they'd had a very brief discussion about it after their first night here but it was more in regards to not wanting to hurt Ron.

There had been a lot of things left unsaid that day and they'd always skirted around having that conversation and maybe now was the time to start getting some of that information out of Harry that she desperately wanted.

 ** _To Hermione Granger: And ….. you said it was a good dream?… xx - Harry Potter_**

'This is it. You've set yourself up for this now Hermione and you've no one to blame but yourself if this goes terribly wrong.' Hermione thought to herself biting her lip nervously as she took a leap of hope and wrote her reply.

 _ **To Harry Potter: ...Oh yeah! xx – Hermione Granger**_

Harry blinked at the parchment and was elated by the reply and apparent enthusiasm in Hermione's blunt reply so he pressed a little more.

 ** _To Hermione Granger: Better than in Tiger Land? xx – Harry Potter_**

' _Hmmmm nice try Harry_ ' Hermione thought to herself as she smirked to herself as she penned her response.

 ** _To Harry Potter: …..It was just a dream Harry, so I couldn't possibly say... xx – Hermione Granger_**

 ** _To Hermione Granger: I see…. You're blushing again…just saying by the way. xx – Harry Potter_**

' _Here we go…. Bite the bullet time_ ' she thought and she penned the reply and hit the submit button before turning to watch his reaction to this little bombshell.

 _ **To Harry Potter: There were no house elves stopping us this time... xx– Hermione Granger**_

' _House elves?_ ' Harry thought to himself his brow furrowing and started to reply until he remembered how their snog had been stopped by the arrival of the head Tiger elf, Tao.

 ** _To Hermione Granger: What do you mean no...… oh I see….. I've got to be honest the house elves nearly lost my support as a member of SPEW that night when Tao turned up. It was an amazing kiss and would have knocked my socks off had I been wearing any. I still get shivers now just thinking about it. xx – Harry Potter_**

Hermione's blurted out a laugh of elation that she had to cut off by turning it into a cough as some people in Phoenix and Dragon turned in their seats at the disturbance. Her spirits soared at Harry's admission that he hadn't wanted that kiss to end either. Hermione didn't know where that night would have ended up if Tao hadn't interrupted them because Hermione had been completely lost in that kiss and from the admission from Harry it seemed he had been as well.

 ** _To Harry Potter: I do as well. I find myself thinking about it quite a lot and makes me wonder... xx- Hermione Granger_**

Harry was so happy to actually have a straight answer from Hermione and discover that their kiss had affected her just as much as it had him. He was just about to reply to see if he could press Hermione further when a new message appeared.

 _ **To Harry Potter: Hi Harry, I don't know what's got you grinning like an idiot but I'll assume it's Hermione as you both keep smiling, blushing, and looking at each other when the other isn't looking. It's very sweet... Now I don't know what you and Hermione are writing to each other about but look out as Master Yamagoshi is working her way over to your desk, and she'll have no problem reading your notes page out to the class if she catches you.. x– Po Lee**_

 ** _To Harry Potter: I best get back to work as Master Yamagoshi is going to be at your desk after Hero and you don't want to get caught talking to me instead of working. Po has just warned me. xx – Hermione Granger_**

 ** _To Po Lee: Thanks for the heads up Po. I owe you one. x – Harry Potter_**

 ** _To Hermione Granger: I've already finished my work for the day ha ha. What you doing this afternoon? I'm going to the Turtle dojo with Gwen and June if you want to come, they want some help with their duelling and the rest of the guys are doing Herbology planning that they are letting us three skip out on. I could take them to the duelling hall instead, if you want come? xx – Harry Potter_**

 ** _To Harry Potter: Owe me one what? Never mind, just get off your notes page and do it now! Oh and you are welcome sweetie. xx – Po Lee_**

 ** _To Harry Potter: I can't sorry. I'm doing our Herbology stuff this afternoon as well with the Tigers. I'll message you later on though and see what you're doing. Have fun duelling and go easy on Gwen and June. Master Yamagoshi is coming towards you any minute so change onto your runes work now. xx. – Hermione Granger_**

Harry didn't need to be told again and had luckily managed in the nick of time to change back onto his Rune's cluster formation for heating objects that channel the heat to a specific part of something when Master Yamogoshi arrived at his desk.

She said that she was delighted that he was taking to the subject so well and again reiterated that she thought his penmanship was top notch and asked him to draw her a couple of formations on his parchment that if he got right would get him to his next band in the subject. Harry tried them but didn't get them perfect and she instructed him to practice before the next lesson and that it was only his confidence in himself that stopped him getting it right as he hesitated too much.

The matronly Runes Master then continued working her way along the benches as Harry went back to his notes section to find a couple more messages.

 _ **To Harry Potter: Well done Harry that's fantastic. Practice them tonight and you'll have gone up another grade by next class. Right I've got to concentrate on getting these I'm working on right now correct. Speak to you later. X – Hermione Granger**_

Harry couldn't help feel a swell of pride at Hermione's praise and he was happy that he was making real progress with the subject. He wondered how differently things would be if he'd taken runes instead of divination. Would Hermione have been friends with Hannah, Susan, Tracey and Daphne if he'd been in the class as well? Would he have been friends with them all as well?

 _ **To Harry Potter: Harry well done, I was eavesdropping and heard what Yamogoshi said. I can't believe you've only been studying runes for a few months and you've managed to catch up on years' worth of work. You must have a real flair for the subject. Anyway I thought I'd message you as we need to sort our T or D round out and was wondering whether you're free later tonight to meet up somewhere and sort it out? x – Fu Naomi**_

He'd completely forgotten that he had to meet up with Fu to play their round together of the game and hoped that she wasn't going to throw anything as challenging as Bronwen had thrown at him because if he was honest with himself he'd really had to restrain himself when she was dressed so provocatively and dosed up on lust potion. While he found Fu pretty he didn't really fancy her or couldn't see himself fancying her and she seemed really into Chen so hopefully she wouldn't want to do anything sexually with him.

 ** _To Harry Potter: Looking forward to duelling practice later Harry and I hope you take it easy on me. – Gwen Yakimoto x_**

 ** _To Harry Potter: Thanks for agreeing to help me and Gwen with duelling next period Harry. We both really need the help. – June Chow x_**

Harry smiled at the messages from the two turtle girls. He didn't know why they were so worried about their duelling after the last class where they had really performed excellently in their battle against the year's stronger duellists.

 _ **To Gwen Yakimoto: Hi Gwen, well given your performance in the last duelling class and how long you survived, I think I'm going to have to hope you take it easy on me. x - Harry Potter.**_

 ** _To June Chow: No problem June, I'm happy to help in anyway I can. You and Gwen did really well last class with Giovanni and I reckon that you'll both make progress pretty quickly as we need to get you both working with what you've got rather than you both worrying about what you think you should have. That might not make any sense. Don't worry I'll explain it to you later ha ha. x - Harry Potter._**

 ** _To Fu Naomi: Thanks Fu and I can't believe it myself and I'm kicking myself for not having studied Runes since third year because at the rate I'm going I'd be able to do my masters if I'd started back then. Big head alert, big head alert. I'm just kidding really. I'm honestly just glad to be learning something that's so useful and has real world application._**

 ** _Anyway, sure I'll meet tonight if you want to do our T or D round if you like or I can probably do it after class if you want before heading up to Turtle Island... Depends what you've got in store for me really…. I hope you go easy on me ha ha. x - Harry Potter._**

 _ **To Harry Potter: Hmmmm I'm not sure I should take it easy on you... Wouldn't want you going soft on me ha ha. x - Gwen Yakimoto**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: Yeah I think you'll have to explain that one later Harry. I'm so bloody hungry and this class feels like it's gone on forever.x - June Chow.**_

 _ **To Harry Potter: You're doing really well and everyone is really impressed. Well apart from Marco and his cronies but who cares what they think, just keep going with it and remember you can ask any of us Tigers for help if you need it as I know Hermione is itching to get you into her trunk and show you what's what ;) Let's meet straight after class then and at least sort out the dares and truth things as we've only got a few days to sort it all. x - Fu Naomi**_

 _ **To Gwen Yakimoto: I've got to do my T or D round with Fu Naomi after class but it shouldn't take me long and I'll hopefully see you in the dining hall in Turtle Island. If I don't get there before the end of lunch, would you be able to grab me a sandwich or some noodles or something before the elves take all the food away? xxx please please please - Harry Potter.**_

 _ **To June Chow: Right I've got to do my T or D round with Fu Naomi after class but it shouldn't take me long. If I don't get there before the end of lunch would you be able to grab me a sandwich or something? xxx please please please - Harry Potter.**_

 _ **To Fu Naomi: What do you mean show me what's what? x - Harry Potter**_

 ** _To Harry Potter: No problem Harry, although but don't be too long as I've been hoping to see you in action again for ages. x - Gwen Yakimoto._**

 ** _To Harry Potter: That's fine good luck and I hope it's not too bad. Fu is quite sweet so I can't imagine she'll give you too much of a rough time. I'll make sure I get you some food if you don't make it in time and I promise it won't be anything spicy as I know Gio and Louis fooled you last night into eating that devils rice. x - June Chow._**

 ** _To Harry Potter: You'll find out soon enough I'm sure. Meet you outside after class and then we can decide where to go for T or D. x - Fu Naomi_**

Harry was just going to reply to Fu to try and garner more information about what she meant when Master Yamogoshi called for the classes attention because she wanted to explain the homework that she was assigning for next class and Harry's cheeks coloured a bit when she announced to the class that Harry was now at a level sufficient enough to do a more basic version of the assignment.

This had earned him scoffs from Marco and Cadogen, whom Harry just shot a steely look at but earned him a winning smile and a thumbs up from both Bronwen Eirwen and Stacey Wong. He smiled back at them as they turned back to the front of the class to continue listening to the Runes Master and Harry was beginning to see that Bronwen looked a lot happier than she had since he'd arrived at the school. He looked back to Cadogen who was watching Bronwen like a hawk and Harry's jaw set firmly when he thought about what the bastards had tried to do her and more recently him as he would make them regret it.

His attention was then caught by Master Yamogoshi who called out to him and asked him about the process of deciphering a conjulated mechanism used on a runes cluster and the bitopial proticulation needed to shift the non-linear stem. Harry sat for a moment and gave what he thought was the correct answer and was pleasantly surprised to have it confirmed that his answer was correct and he earned five clan points for his efforts and for his progress, which he was delighted about for managing so quickly to think on his feet. Master Yamogoshi asked which of his clan's would receive the points and Harry said Dragon getting a cheer from the Dragon's.

Hester turned in her seat and gave Harry a smile that would make any red blooded males knees knock and an alluring wink, while Qillaq fist pumped the air in celebration before giving Harry a thumb's up, which Harry returned before chuckling to himself. He turned to look at Hermione who slowly shaking her head as if she couldn't believe her ears before he saw her grab her scroll twisting the dial sharply before scribbling a quick note and hitting the submit button.

He looked down at his own scroll to see that Hermione had sent him another message.

 ** _To Harry Potter: Who are you, you imposter? The man I went to Hogwarts with wouldn't have known that you'd need to perform a tri-vecular shift with ninety degree radial twist and snagglehook movement on an even slant in order to unlock that cluster. Give me MY Harry back ;) xxxxxxxxx p.s. I'm so proud of you Harry, you're amazing! xxxxxxx - Hermione Granger._**

Harry looked up to see that Hermione was back immerged again in what Master Yamogoshi was saying as she raised her hand to answer whatever Yamogoshi was asking. Harry sat there smiling to himself with his fingertips running over two words that made his heart feel like a balloon was inflating in his chest. He couldn't help smiling as he kept reading the words 'MY Harry' to himself.

* * *

 **12:21hrs Thursday 1st September, Tiger Clan Dining Hall, Tiger Land, Mahoutokoro**

"Where did you get to?" Hilde asked Fu as the latter dropped into her seat at the eleventh year table with a self-satisfied sigh.

"Oh I just had a delightful rendezvous with a rather dashing guy and occupied fifteen minutes of each other's time and brought each other to a very satisfying conclusion." Fu said wistfully seeing eye brows arch around the table amongst the girls. The boys were too preoccupied to be listening in as Sapporo and Tai were currently at the year nine table behind them with the rest of the eleventh year boys as Sapporo and Tai appeared to be having a boiled egg eating contest with two boys in year nine. They'd gather quite the crowd and the girls were quite happy that the rest of the clan were watching and betting on the outcome giving them some peace and quiet.

"Shouldn't you be stopping that lot betting Mio? You're senior Clan prefect after all." Ling asked Mio who was eating some sesame toast with a pair of chopsticks.

Once she'd swallowed the toast she shrugged her shoulders and replied "What's the point as Goro is the male senior prefect and he's the one running the book and the year nine and ten prefects are the ones calling for people to bet. I'd be wasting my breath as trying to stop gambling in this school is like trying to tie a cherry stalk with your tongue. Doable, but very tricky."

"That's true. So who's this rather dashing guy you spent fifteen minutes with Fu and what do you mean 'brought each other to a very satisfying conclusion.'" asked Hilde.

"Harry." Fu said helping herself to a spring roll and some egg fried rice and she summoned a small pot of dipping sauce and started to eat.

"So you did your T or D round then." Ling said excitedly and all the girls sat up to listen to see whether stage one of their plan was a success.

"Mmmmmm hmmm" Fu replied nodding while trying to eat her lunch and looked up to see that the girls had all stopped eating theirs and were looking at her expectantly none more so than Hermione.

"Did you manage to get a good result?" Mio asked leaning forward and getting a nod from Fu who decided to drag out the drama for her own amusement as she grinned at them.

"Annnnnd?" Hermione asked expectantly and Fu just shrugged her shoulders and laughed to herself when she saw Hermione's lips press together forming a thin line clearly not happy with that summation.

"Stop being such a tease Fu and tell us the details." Ling said almost bouncing on her seat with excitement.

"I'm not sure how much I can tell." Fu retorted sincerely.

"What do you mean?" asked Li.

"Well we never figured out a solution about how to relay the information we find out did we." Fu replied while taking another bite.

"So he answered the truth question then." Hermione surmised with what Fu had said as she'd not directly implied which option he took.

Fu tried to reply that he had but got a very unpleasant feeling in her mouth as she ate like it was filling up with some tasteless gunk that had the texture of toothpaste. Thankfully it didn't last long and she could see the other Tiger girls could see her trying to force the words out.

"So that's the magic kicking in right there as Fu looked like she'd had a pocky go off in her mouth. Here's the tricky bit then, how can we get the information out of her without the magic of the game stopping her." Li said trying to remember whether any of them came up with a solution the other night but not recalling.

"How about writing it down and we'll all look away so as not to look." Hilde suggested as the other four girls turned away as Fu reached into her bag and get some parchment and writing material out. She wrote out the answer to the truth question that Harry had answered. She turned the parchment round for the others to see but that didn't work because as soon as they turned round the words disappeared from the parchment. Then Hermione suggested that they try asking her general questions for her to try and slip the answers into her replies but that didn't work.

They tried everything they could think of but the magic of the game stopped Fu from writing, signing, answering, motioning, nodding, shaking her head or anything else they could think of. They were all getting frustrated when Fu suddenly thought of something.

"So how about a little riddle that you lot can decipher it if I can get the words out and see if works. I'll try and get the answer out but I'll not tell you the riddle directly." Fu said as Mio nodded understand what Fu meant as it was a game they used to play when they were in their early years in school.

Mio took the quill and parchment off Fu and prepared to write down what Fu said as the girls agreed it was worth a go. Fu then got up quickly and called out over the dining hall to boy called Hien and about five seconds later a boy who couldn't have been any older than nine came running across to Fu and skidded to a halt in front of her.

Fu put her arm around the boys shoulder and started talking to him quietly in hushed tones and the boy kept looking over his shoulder uncertainly at the five older witches staring at him.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked the others.

"It's Fu's little brother Hien. He's so little and cute isn't he." Ling said affectionately.

"Oh that's her brother. I agree he is cute. He's like a little chipmunk." Hermione replied.

"What's a chipmunk?" Hilde asked, which caused Hermione to launch into an explanation to the other witches who were all from magical families and very rarely ventured into the NOMA world. Just as Hermione was having to then go into an explanation about what a squirrel was a very nervous and blushing Hien shuffled across to the older witches who all turned to face him making him blush even more.

"Ok so hmmmmm, Fu has told me that she wants me to tell you all some rhyme or something." Han said his voice sounding squeaky with nerves.

"yes please Hien. Go ahead when you're ready." Mio said kindly making the little boy blush.

"Ok it starts off like this. First there is a little kitty kat who I suppose should feel proud, that one thought that she was pretty and they stand out from the crowd." Hien said feeling silly and not really understanding what he was saying.

He was nervously trying to remember all the words that his sister had told him and saw one of her friends scribbling down what he was saying and he launched into the next line, "Then there's a reptile that can fly and swim and soar, the reptile is the one who recently caused the tie to hit the floor." He said before stopping trying to remember the next bit.

"Is that it Hien?" Ling asked the young boy while looking down at the parchment.

"No there's more but I can't remember it. Hang on." Hien said before turning on his heel and scurrying back to his sister who whispered in his ear as he nodded, while trying to commit the words to his memory before he made his way back.

"Right the next bit is this." Hien announced to the table trying to get this bit over quickly. "Then there is one who if broken apart is something like a schlong (this caused Fu to giggle to herself) and if you look up to the sky then that clue won't steer you wrong. Then someone who number one thinks is just bitch and if two had their intentions met, then, they could prove a hitch." He said before running back over to Fu who gave him the last part and he came back and stopped in front of them again and concluded the rhyme.

"The hitch in her temperament is different from the one on top who is overly modest and whose most worthy of the spot." Hien said almost in a song as the girls sat and watched Mio scribbling out the riddle and they all gathered round the parchment looking at it.

"Anymore?" Mio said finishing writing.

"No that's it." Hien said suddenly sheepish again.

"Thanks for doing that Hien I really appreciate it." Hermione said kindly to the younger boy who blushed as Hermione beckoned him over as she pulled her bag into her lap and started searching through it before finding what she wanted and handing it to the young boy. She chuckled as she watched Hien's mouth drop open when she whispered in his ear what to do with it getting a grin from the younger boy and confirmed that he could keep it and it was now his.

"Thanks Lady Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff that's really kind of you." Hien said as Hermione asked him to call her by her first name, before turning on his heel grinning at his sister as she thanked him as they passed and Han disappeared off to his table.

"What did you give him?" Fu asked as she rejoined the table.

"Oh just a little prank item one of my friends created for their shop." Hermione said smiling as she heard the telltale buzzing noise from the hand buzzer she had given Hien as the others turned to see Hien shaking hands with a girl at his table who was shaking violently her whole body levitated and horizontal to the ground with her hair sticking up like a mad woman and who was making a buzzing noise as she held Hein's hand. Hien let go and the girl fell to the floor to the hilarity of the group who Hien was sat with as they all cheered and started treating Hien as the centre of attention.

"Hmmm maybe we should teach him not to pick on girls with it though." Hermione jested as the girl in question who he'd pranked got up, looking suitably unimpressed as she dusted herself off and picked up the jug of water off the table and poured it over Hien's head soaking the boy. "Never mind I think he just learnt that lesson on his own." She added as the girls laughed at Hien's misfortune and his lesson in how not to treat girls.

"Hmmm Fu, how the hell did you just come up with that on the spur of the moment?" Hilde asked looking at the words on the parchment.

"Well we used to play this all the time in class remember and it just sort of came to me. I'm just glad I managed to get all the words out as that's got a good chance of you figuring it out." Fu replied while starting on her lunch again as she helped herself to some more food and began to munch away as her friends sat and tried to figure out her riddle.

"Right so a Kitty Kat who he thinks is pretty. That's got to be one of us as were Tigers and our clan guardian is a Tiger the largest cat." Li said while looking through the first part of the riddle.

"Yes, I'd say it's Mio." Hermione observed.

"What makes you think it's me? It could be any of us." Mio said her cheeks colouring at the thought of Harry Potter thinking she was attractive. She'd not really talked about how attracted she was to Harry since Hermione had come back to Tiger Clan as she didn't want to upset Hermione or have her thinking that she'd make a move on Harry of anything.

Mio had fancied Goro for years and that's who she wanted to be with, although if the opportunity presented itself with Harry in T or D, she didn't know what she would do. She did wonder whether she'd be able to resist but the point was irrelevant as she knew Harry was besotted with Hermione and she he, so he'd never even ask her to fool around with him.

"Well you're nickname is Meow right. Cat's 'meow' don't they and it could mean that instead." Hermione pointed out.

"I think Hermione is right as it's about Fu trying to be specific to nail it down to one person and just saying it's a Tiger doesn't really help as there are six of us." Li said nodding to herself.

"Ok, if you say so." Mio said.

"I do, write that down." Hermione said nodding as Mio wrote it down on the parchment.

"Ok, so next clue. A reptile that can fly and swim and soar and is the one recently who caused the tie to hit the floor." Hilde read out, "That's got to be Yoko Hami as all the Turtle girls can swim and all of them except June Chow are on the quidditch team but it's the tie hitting the floor bit that must mean it's Yoko as she accidently hit Tai with a flip trip hex in duelling class that she was aiming at Giovanni Tustudo."

"Good shout Thor. Write that down then Mio and we'll move onto the next one." Ling said excitedly as they were making good progress. Mio couldn't help be a little saddened that Harry thought Yoko Hami was prettier than her.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? "If broken apart is something like a schlong'" Li said laughing to herself. "What the hell is a schlong?"

Hermione leant across and whispered in her ear causing Li's eyes to bulge and break out in a fit of giggles as the other girls around the table asked what it meant.

"FU!" Ling said whipping her head round to look at the Vietnamese witch, "how do you know such an obscure name for a wizard's…. a wizard's…. Thing"

Fu laughed at the shocked look on her friends face, "Ling I'm from Vietnam, do you know how much American slang terminology gets thrown around by the NOMA's up there. I don't just stick to the magical community you know as my dad was from a NOMA family."

"But still I'd never expect such language from little innocent Fu." Hilde said grinning.

"Hey I might be little, but I'm not as innocent as you lot think." Fu said mysteriously.

"Clearly not and you can tell us more about your lack of innocence later. I certainly want to know what other colourful choice of terminology you have for a boys bits" Li laughed with the others "right now though we need to focus on the rest of that clue."

"So it's about breaking a boys member and looking to the sky?" Mio said trying to figure out, which girl looked like she'd break a boys bits but there weren't any particularly big girls in their year, unless she meant like punching them in it or something but that could be any girl if a boy got a bit too touchy feely with the wrong girl.

"Well if we're looking at the sky then the only clan animals that fly are Dragon and Phoenix. It's the other bit I don't get." Hermione said trying to think about what a boy's member had to do with it. Did Fu mean that the girl affected them in some way or that they regularly hurt them there or something.

"How do you pronounce this by the way?" Hilde asked pointing at the word 'schlong'

"Shhh-Long" Fu said trying not to giggle as a couple of girls from the year ten table turned at the term.

"Shhhh Long, Shhhh Long." Hilde said tapping her finger to her lips.

"Wong. Stacey Wong, Schlong. Schlong sounds like Wong and she is a great flier and Phoenix are birds, so the air is their nature habitat" Mio said breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Buddha's bum crack Fu. I wonder what Stacey Wong would think if she knew you were making her name into a slang term for a cock ha ha." Ling laughed causing the rest of the table as Fu just grinned at them.

"So that's Stacey Wong, Yoko Hami and Me, apparently." Mio said looking at the list.

"Well the last two spots are easy enough to work out." Li said taking the quill off Mio and writing in the last two names, "I think we've managed to get the answer we were looking for." She concluded with a grin as the rest of the girls looked down at the parchment.

 _ **1 Hermione GDH**_

 _ **2 Hester S**_

 _ **3 Stacey W**_

 _ **4 Yoko H**_

 _ **5 Mio N**_

"How do you know it's me and Hester?" Hermione said delighted that they thought that Harry thought she was the most attractive in the year. It was frustrating as Fu couldn't confirm or deny it because of the game.

"Come off it! 'Then someone who number one thinks is just bitch and if two had their intentions met, then, they could prove a hitch'." Li said cheerfully. "We all saw how you reacted when Hester approached you both about going to the Dragon's Lair the first time you came back from the Bazaar."

"Yes and the dorm room door is still feeling the effects as it doesn't close properly without you having to give it a little shove now." Ling said grinning.

"Alright, so I was a little pissed off with her but…." Hermione started replying agitatedly.

"We know what she made you feel as you told us you spun her that whole tale about needing to get your trunk and coming to Tiger Land for something as well." Mio said laughing at Hermione's irritated expression.

"There's no point denying you think she's a bitch Hermione as it's written all over your face." Ling chipped in cheerfully.

"I've nothing against the girl personally I just think…" Hermione started to explain before the Tiger girls all chimed in at the same time by finishing her sentence for her and saying "she's a trampy bitch."

"We were all there Hermione and we all heard the rant you went on about her and how it made you feel sick about her wanting to sink her claws into Harry." Hilde pointed out smirking.

"You did also say about finding her in Harry's trunk." Mio pointed out seeing Hermione's shoulders slump in defeat.

"Nice that Fu thinks that you and her have a different temperament to Hester though. I don't mind Hester I just think she's very aggressive in pursuing what she wants. I kind of admire that really." Hilde said sheepishly under Hermione's penetrating gaze.

"She's not that bad really Hermione. You just don't like her as you see her as competition." Li pointed out coming to Hilde's aid as Mio, Fu and Ling gave their agreeance that Hester was alright.

"Anyway Hermione, everyone's opinion on Hester aside the important thing is that thanks to Fu's genius, our plan worked and we managed to find out that he voted for you as the best looking girl in the school so you now know that he definitely fancies you." Mio said grinning at Hermione whose cheeks coloured and she smiled shyly.

"That's depending on whether our guessing of Fu's little riddle is correct, which we aren't going to know with any certainty until we've played him. Well Hilde will know for sure next and then Ling after her." Hermione pointed out.

"Well I think we can assume that we are right for now and let's move on to planning stage two and think of what we need to find out next for when Hilde gets drawn against him." Li suggested as the girls all pulled in closer so as not to hear anything.

"The other important thing we learned is the use of being able to use other people to convey information about what happened and how riddling the truth or what we think is the truth is a good way of getting information about the dares and truths out as well." Mio observed to the agreement of the others.

"It will certainly make getting information across a lot easier right Hilde." Ling said shoulder bumping her friend who looked off in thought.

"Hmmm yes." Hilde said quietly giving a small smile before going back to her thoughts.

* * *

 **12:41hrs Thursday 1st September, Dining Hall, Turtle Island, Mahoutokoro**

"Hey Harry. Gwen and June were starting to suggest we send a search party out looking for you." Tim said checking his watch.

"Oh I had to do my T or D with Fu in Tiger but she went easy on me, so I went easy on her." Harry replied taking a seat between Tim and Hero and looked round the table to see that the Turtles had loads of Herbology notes spread all over the table. "Jez I see you lot aren't hanging around on the Herbology stuff. Working during lunch is a surprise though." Harry said impressed with the Turtles level of commitment and work ethic.

"Well the quicker we get the plan done the quicker we can get to the practical side of it started like land preparation, excavation, growing and planting etc." Giovanni said looking almost misty eyed and Harry started laughing to himself.

"What?" Giovanni said looking at Harry.

"You just remind me of my mate Neville. He was completely bonkers over Herbology and absolutely loves the subject. He got a mimbulus mimbletonia for his birthday one year from his Gran and ended up growing it to cover a section in one of the greenhouses at school." Harry said fondly remembering how Neville had obsessed almost about the strange cactus looking plant.

"A real mimbulus mimblteonia." Louis said excitedly and getting a confirming nod of the head from Harry.

"Do you reckon he'd be able to send up a clipping or something to allow us try to grow some? It's quite a rare plant and would be a good defence mechanism for our area." Giovanni cut in before Louis could say anything else.

"I can ask him but I don't know whether he's got it with him at Castelobruxo, at home or whether he left it in Hogwarts." Harry said thinking about it and not knowing what Neville had done with his prized plant and didn't think to ask him about it.

Harry sat up and started undoing his collar and a couple of buttons on his shirt, which caused the girls in and around him to sit up and take notice. He asked Hero to grab some parchment and writing material from his bag so he could write to Neville and ask him.

As Hero searched for what Harry needed Harry pulled out the mokeskin pouch that kept his prized possessions in it. He reached in to the pouch searching around trying to find what he wanted. He felt the cloak and the marauders map. He was careful to be wary of the mirror shard in there that had saved their lives at Malfoy Manor and finally his fingers closed around what he was after and he pulled it out.

"What's that?" Akiko asked Harry looking at the strange sort of knotted wooden snail he'd put on the table while he did his shirt back up.

"I'll show you." Harry said taking the wooden snail up and pressing one of the ends of the shell to his lips he then blew into it but no sound came out.

"Well that was a bit of an anti-climax" Tim said getting a grin from Omori and Giovanni.

"Just give it a second." Harry said leaving his top button undone and pulled his tie off before stuffing it into his bag and taking the parchment and quill from Hero. He began to write out a quick letter to Neville asking about whether he would be able to give them a clipping and weather it would harm the plant etc.

As Harry was writing suddenly Yogi came swooping into the dining hall and landed gracefully in front of Harry. "Hi Yogi, you doing alright?" he asked as Yogi flapped his wing and made his distinctive boo boo-ing hoot.

"I've got a letter for you to take if you aren't too busy with your girlfriend." Harry teased as Gwen stroked Yogi's feathers and he nipped her hand lightly clearly enjoying the attention.

"So is that some sort of owl whistle then?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah I just think of which of my owls I need and then blow the whistle and they'll be able to hear it. Obviously Everton and Wesley are back in England but it's good it's like an urgent call for help from my little feathered friend here." Harry said holding his arm out for Yogi who hopped onto Harry's forearm and allowed Harry to feed him some pieces of the chicken drumstick off his plate.

"That's so cool. Makes training a lot easier I'd expect as it took Hero about eight years to get Taka to heed his whistle." Omori said getting the assent from the rest of the Turtles.

"So, your friend Neville?" Giovanni probed wanting to steer the conversation back to his favourite subject.

"Yeah Neville. He's completely bonkers about Herbology and was a bit of a Herbology master in the making when we were at school and was easily his best subject or at least the one he seemed to really enjoy the most. He's in Castelobruxo this year finishing his NEWT's" Harry explained as it drew envious groans from Giovanni and Louis.

"Loads of the curriculum there is Herbology based I was thinking of going there for my NEWT's after I finished my OWL's but this lot convinced me to stay and now I'm wasting my time with History of Magic, Astronomy and meditation when I could be there doing a proper subject. I wish I could drop some classes like you have." Giovanni grouched.

"Well you just need to become a noble lord and you will." Harry teased him as Yogi appeared to have eaten enough and bent and took Harry's letter in his beak as Harry told him to fly safe and take it to Tengu at Gringotts for him as Yogi took off out the door that opened automatically as he flew towards it.

"Ha there's about as much chance of me being made into a Lord as there is me having a foursome with Stacey Wong, Rosa Sanchez and Hester Steiggson." Giovanni said causing the boys to laugh and the girls to tut and roll their eyes.

"There's more chance of me having a foursome with those three than you Gio." Yoko teased Giovanni as he and all the boys went quiet and looked at Yoko clearly contemplating something. "What are you all looking at me like that for? Buddha I was only kidding." she asked the boys who were quiet and just carried on looking at Yoko who suddenly feeling a little uneasy under their scrutiny shifted in in her seat a little.

"Don't take offence Yoko." Akiko said her voice dripping in mock sincerity before he added "I think you've just got the bunch of pervs all thinking about what that would be like to witness."

"Oh." Yoko said blushing furiously.

The rest of the girls laughed at the boys and Yoko as her cheeks coloured and Master Bo approached the table. "Good afternoon Turtles, how are we all?" he said cheerfully getting greetings from the students.

"Hi Master Bo, we're just planning out your Herbology assignment and Harry was saying that his friend from back home manage to obtain and then grow mimbulus mimbletonia at Hogwarts and has just written to him asking if we can have some clippings to try and grow it here." Louis blurted out his excitement obvious.

"That would be most excellent if you are able to obtain some clippings of such a beautiful plant Mr Potter. I'm sure that we Turtles could certainly make it flourish in our green house and that it would be most excellent addition to the plans for the entrance to Turtle Island." Master Bo said rocking on the balls of his feet a big smile on his face and Harry couldn't help but grin at the big man's enthusiasm.

"Well my friend Neville is completely obsessed with Herbology and managed to get an outstanding on his Herbology OWL and a bundle of extra credit by scoring one hundred and sixteen percent on his exam." Harry said to the amazement of the students and Master Bo.

"I think I'd very much like to meet your friend Mr Potter. Is there any chance that he'd be able to deliver the cuttings here himself as I would enjoy a chat with a student who seems like a real Herbology master in the making." Master Bo said his eyes sparkling.

"Well he's at Castelobruxo finishing his education this year but you never know he might be able to sort something." Harry replied.

"Ah Castelobruxo is a perfect school for him to increase his herbological talents as they are based in a perfect setting for plant growth. Although I'll have to have a word with the Grandmaster as to how a student that got over a hundred percent on an exam managed to slip from our grasp to transfer again. We already missed out on Miss Granger when she got over a hundred percent in a charms exam and I know Professor Flitwick wouldn't have made that test easy." Master Bo said as the students around the table who were amazed that Hermione and Neville had both got over a hundred percent on school tests.

"Well he loves it and has a really impressive greenhouse at his house that he works on all summer and has some pretty amazing stuff in it." Harry concluded.

"Master Bo, we were wondering whether you'd be able to have a look at our plans for the assignment and let us know whether you think they'd be any good or not as we were wanting to finalise them quickly so that we can start excavation on the entrance to Turtle Island and obtaining anything more rare that we won't be able to grow in our section of the greenhouse." Giovanni asked.

"Certainly Mr. Tustudo. I can't have my clan struggling with an assignment I've set now can I. I can give you some time now during lunch if you like." Master Bo said eying the parchment scattered all around the table.

"Here Master Bo, you can have my seat as I've got something else to do." Harry said getting up from his seat and picking his bag up.

"You're not working with the rest of the group on the assignment as well Mr Potter?" Master Bo said the disappointment evident in his voice.

"I am Master Bo just not today as I'm going to do some work with June and Gwen and try and help them with their duelling for class as I want to help them both get up the power ranking board for when the duelling tournament begins toward the end of the year," Harry replied seeing Master Bo cheering instantly.

"Oh good show Mr Potter. I'm happy to see you helping your clan mates in their other subjects as well. I like the way you think Mr Potter as competing on all fronts is what this clan has needed for a long, long time. Plus if your friend is able to help in obtaining such a rare plant I'm sure that will give the group a much boosted score on the final marks." Master Bo said giving Harry a cheery wink and wave.

"Right well I'm just going to get changed into something a bit more lightweight and I'll meet you two in the Dojo." Harry said to June and Gwen.

"No problem Harry." Gwen replied thoughtfully, "Actually I might go get changed as well." she added as she gave June a subtle look before the other witch said she would as well and that they would meet him in the dojo.

Harry left the dining hall with June and Gwen and saw Master Bo going through the Turtles plans before they all started in a conversation about the assignment before he'd even made it to the dining hall exit. He thought it was a bit naughty using Master Bo for his help but then supposed that they should take advantage of the Herbology Master being their Clan head and to help them with the assignment.

He couldn't imagine that the Phoenix members wouldn't use Master Ping and her charms expertise in the Phoenix Nest away from the eyes of the other clans eyes and the Dragon's he knew got help from Master Ken in Defence as he had sampled the Defence Masters help first hand. He couldn't imagine that Hermione and the Tigers wouldn't take advantage of the knowledge of Master Liu with their Transfiguration homework especially with Hermione loving the subject so much as she used to speak with Professor McGonagall about her work all the time.

Harry quickly got changed and put on a pair on long shorts that went almost to his knees and a lightweight vest top that was quite clingy and allowed a lot of movement for his arms and shoulders and pulled a pair of trainers and made his way through the boys dorm via the fast rope going down the side of the building. It always made Harry think of Spider-man whenever he went down the fast rope.

Harry started making his way into the common room and got stopped by a few of the younger students who while apologetic asked him if it would be alright to have their picture taken with him as they very rarely got the opportunity to talk to him on their own and didn't get to stay over at night to try and talk with him. Harry felt kinda bad for them as he hadn't really spent too much time with the other years in the Clan as a whole and given that the years one to four went to their own homes every evening he decided that he should give them what they wanted after remembering Hester and Rosa's as well as Lillian Honda's advice.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of posing for photos with what was starting to feel like an endless queue of students thankfully the gong reverberated throughout the grounds summoning students to class. The younger students elated from having gotten time and photos with Harry thanked him and all went off happily to class. Harry left the common room following them and a very excitable twelve year old German girl called Linka who was telling Harry all about her classes and how she'd seen his score on the power rankings board in the duelling hall and hoped one day to beat it.

Harry had told her to practice every day and who knows one day she might be able to knock him off the top spot. Linka had grinned at that and set off after her friends as Harry turned down the walkway from the central path to find Gwen and June sat on the edge of the walkway talking with their feet dangling over the side just above the sea that was lapping against the invisible supports holding up the walkway.

He saw that they were both wearing really tight and form fitting leggings and both had a baggy jumper on as well. He thought they must just be used to the heat in Turtle Island as he found it very warm in Turtle Island and wearing something so heavy would probably make him faint. "Hi girls, you two ready?" he called out as they approached him bringing them out of the conversation that they were engaging in.

"Hi Harry, we're ready but unfortunately a load of year tens got into the dojo before us and there all in there." June replied.

"So? Why can't we all share the dojo together?" Harry asked causing the two older girls to look at each other uncertainly.

"We don't really want the younger years to see how truly bad we are at duelling." Gwen replied honestly.

"Oh I see. You know that you two aren't bad a duelling right." Harry said to the two girls as he joined them on the deck next to June.

"Please we're awful and both really weak in duelling spells." June replied gloomily.

"You're not awful and you're not weak. You're setting too much stock on the power ranking numbers. Come on I've got an idea if you don't want to duel where others can't see us as easily. Let's go down to that stretch of beach where you guys took myself and Hermione on our first day here." Harry suggested figuring that if they didn't want their own clan to see them in the Dojo then they certainly wouldn't to run the risk of other clans seeing them in duelling hall.

Harry got up and the two girls followed him along the planking until they got towards the beach where they all stopped and took their shoes and socks off. "So like I was saying you two are setting too much stock on power and power doesn't always win a fight." Harry said earnestly as they started making their way along the beach walking on the edge of the sand where the waves were lapping at the beach and where the sand was wet and cool.

"That's easy for you to say as you're the most powerful student that's been here and that's including You-Know-Who." said Gwen.

"You both proved in duelling class the other day that power doesn't mean everything as you both successfully knocked out stronger or more powerful duellists than yourselves. I was trying to help you both realise by employing that tactic of using another person's power against them can still make you the winner. Like Hester Steiggson has some real zip in her spells right and when she fired that stunner at you Gwen you deflected it and used its power against Hermione as it crumpled her to the ground. Now you didn't have to use much of your own magic to divert the spell but still got the result you needed in defending yourself." Harry explained as they continued walking and saw both girls seemed to be taking in what he was saying.

"So what you're saying is that we should use our opponent's strength against them." June concluded.

"If you can't over power them or know more magic than them then yes. Say for example I went up against Master Ken the Defence Master or Master Kuzuko. I might be more powerful than both of them but they I would expect you still be able to beat me as they'll most likely know more spells than me or will know something to counter what I throw at them." he explained as they reached the cluster of rocks on the beach they had spent their first afternoon on Turtle Island. Harry came to a stop with his hands on his hips and his back to the sea that was lapping the shore behind him and looked back to see that they were a good distance from the entrance to walkway to go into the buildings on Turtle Island.

"I think we're far enough away so that even if anyone see's us down here that they won't be able to hear or see us clear enough." Harry said getting approving nods from the two girls.

"Thanks for doing this Harry. You probably think that we're both being really stupid not wanting to be watched while we're practicing. It's just everyone in our year knows we are the two weakest duellers and we don't really want everyone in the whole clan knowing it as well." June said honestly peeling off her jumper and throwing it onto one of the rocks sticking up through the sand.

"Yeah it's just embarrassing to be entering our final year of education and know that students in the years below and maybe even down as far as year eight can out power us in a duel." Gwen said pulling her top over her head and tossing it after June's.

Both girls were now stood in workout leggings and tops showing large slithers of their abdomen and in Gwen's case a serious amount of cleavage as she could probably spill out of her tight form fitting top under certain circumstances. Harry tried not to stare at the two girls and decided that maybe some stretches would be a good thing to try and distract himself from Gwen's bust.

"I can understand wanting to be away from everyone girls I really can. My friend Neville we were talking about earlier." Harry started explaining while stretching out his legs.

"The Herbology prodigy?" Gwen clarified.

"Yes him. Well Neville was the weakest student in our year in defence class and many other classes for years. He didn't really show any signs of improving until fifth year when a load of death eaters escaped from Azkaban prison and one of those who escaped was the witch who tortured his parents. Neville was using his father's wand for the first five years as well that hadn't chosen him and he still managed to get improved results with that by focusing and applying himself." Harry explained going through his stretching routine under the gaze of the two Turtle girls.

"So you think it might be our focus that's the problem then or our wands?" Gwen asked curious.

"I don't know until I've seen you duel more but I think a part of problem given so far what's happened today is you're both too worried about other people watching you duel or what they might think. It doesn't matter what you look like when you duel or how you do it so long as you win. A fight is a fight and I'd rather look stupid and win than look all suave and cool but end up getting beat." Harry explained.

"You're almost like a force of nature when you duel. You just seem so unflappable and like nothing affects you." Gwen said sincerely admiring Harry's toned physique as he stretched.

"Yeah you just look like everything comes so naturally and that you're not even having to concentrate or even think about what you're doing." June added looking between Harry and Gwen and seeing Gwen drinking in the sight of the good looking wizard performing stretches in front of them. "Errrm Harry why are doing stretches and things if we're going to be duelling?" she asked him causing him to look up from stretching his legs.

"Because I don't want to injure myself when I'm trying to avoid spells." he replied simply spreading his legs wide and bending at the waist and twisting to his right and grabbing his ankle.

"What do you mean trying to avoid spells? Your shield charms are strong enough that you don't have to be dodging." Gwen replied thinking she saw something black moving on Harry's skin that looked like a magical tattoo just below his neck but then it was gone the next minute so she surmised she must have been imagining it.

"A shield charm won't block an unforgivable curse and there are other spells that can break through a shield charm no matter how hard it is. That Hammerstrike spell for example I reckon could do it. Any we can chat while we warm up so start doing some stretches." Harry said as he twisted and grabbed his other ankle.

Both girls not arguing further started copying Harry's stretching routine as they knew from being around Hero and his quidditch training programme for years that there was always a reason behind the stretches and started going through their own routine as Harry started explaining how they need to develop their own style based on their attributes rather than trying to fit in with something else.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gwen.

"Well you Gwen for example you are really fit." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry. You're pretty hot yourself." Gwen replied completely unabashed and delighted to see him blush and chuckle awkwardly.

"Well while you are, I meant more that you're physically fit and in good condition from your swimming every day and quidditch practice. It puts a lot of demands on your body and means that you'll have good stamina." Harry explained.

"Oh I'm sure Gwen would to show you how much stamina she has." June chirped up before laughing to herself.

"Ha ha, well I've not really had to have a long fight since I've been here but my point is that you've got a good level of fitness because unlike a lot of magicals you're in a routine of doing exercise and what I've found from proper fights I've been in is that it's normally the one with the most stamina that lasts the distance." Harry explained before turning to June.

"Now you June may not be as physically fit but you've got efficiency on your side as you tend to wait for the opportune time to cast in order to make your spell more effective from what I saw in duelling class. I believe that you'll be perfect for using your opponent's strength against them. So when we warm up I think we'll start on your stance to find something that feels natural for you. Then I'll give you both some drills to practice before we get onto your casting alright." Harry said getting positive responses from both the girls.

He finished his stretches and waited for the two girls to finish their routines and while he waited he set up some targets on the rocks for them to practice on as he was going to test the girl's accuracy. Once they had finished their stretches and were warmed up Harry had them both show him their stances again and he while mainly happy with what they were doing but tweaked it a little bit with both of them.

Then he had the girls practice drawing their wands as quickly as possible, which wasn't as easy as both girls were using bra holsters, which made them extremely slow on the draw. Gwen in particular had a problem with her bra holster due to her abundant cleavage as the bra holster was used by witches when where tops or dresses and they didn't want to wear a holster on their arm as it would ruin the look of their outfit.

The bra holster went on the side of the dress of bra between a witch's breasts and was invisible and couldn't be seen by anyone. Gwen was struggling trying to get her fingers into the holster quickly and kept jabbing her boobs with her nails much to the hilarity of Harry and June.

Harry told them the importance of being able to defend yourself quickly as their opponent wouldn't be waiting until they were armed before attacking them. He advised them to save up and purchase wand holsters and if they want to not have them seen then maybe purchase expensive ones that are charmed to be see through like his own. He flicked his wrist and fired his holly wand into his hand quickly to prove the point.

Next he had the girls practice their accuracy against some bottles that he'd conjured and set upon the rocks as targets and was happy to see that both the girls were accurate in their casting and the power of their spells improved the more they relaxed under his tutor ledge.

It was something he had seen before with Susan and Cho Chang amongst others during the DA lesson's he ran in fifth year. The two girls would be so nervous about casting in front of Harry that they'd end up saying the incantation wrong or messing up the wand movement or most of the time in Susan's case fire completely off target as she was too busy looking at Harry observing her and would normally end up striking someone stood near her opponent by mistake.

"Well the good news is girls that you can both fire nice and accurately and that makes me think that it's more a mental problem that you've got rather than a power problem but there is a simple drill we can do to find that out. I did this with a couple of my students back in fifth year when I was teaching defence class." Harry said before pausing as he saw the two girls were looking at him intently.

"You were teaching defence in fifth year. Why?" asked June curiously.

"Ah well we had this ministry appointed teacher who only let us read theory about defensive spells but wouldn't let us practice them. So Hermione thought that we needed a proper teacher who had practical experience in defending themselves against the dark arts as we needed and defend ourselves as well as pass our OWL's and well managed to talk me into doing it." Harry said a little shyly.

"Well you're a really good teacher Harry. You explain things so well and simply, I think you'd make a great defence teacher." June said.

"Definitely, you're really good. I feel really relaxed being taught by you whereas with Master Ken I always worry that I'm going to mess up or like you said in front of everyone in duelling class I just get so nervous about being laughed at." Gwen said sincerely.

Just then a screech owl came flying along the beach towards them causing them to turn as they heard it's cry as it approached them before it dropped a letter into Gwen's hands, before turning and flying back out of Turtle Island.

"Who's sending me mail." June said as she tore open the letter and slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh crap I forgot I was meant to be meeting with Master Cho about the potion he's sending off to the ministry for registration. I'm really sorry Harry I'm going to have to go but can we keep working on my duelling another time. I'm such a ditz forgetting about this." June said quickly summoning her jumper as well as June's from the rocks where they'd placed them.

"Oh is that about your truth drop potion thing." Harry said remembering the first night they'd used them.

"Yes he's sending them off for testing and ministry approval so that we can put them into production." June grinned.

"I see, well yeah sure go we'll do this another time girls." Harry said understanding that this was a big deal for June and Hero.

"Oh Gwen doesn't need to come Harry, so she can have you all to herself." June said giving him a wink and her best friend a grin as she turned and started running off down the beach back towards Turtle Island.

"She's so excited about getting that potion licenced although honestly I think it was more the time spent alone with just herself and Hero that she enjoyed the most out of the whole experience. I'd imagine that the ministry will love their potion and probably pay a fortune for the recipe or a supply of it and it could end up making them both for life before they've even left school.

Not that Hero needs the money of course as his family are worth an absolutely fortune anyway and he's next in line to inherit." Gwen said watching her friend jogging slowly down the beach thankful that she had manufactured the meeting with Master Cho just to give Gwen some time alone with Harry.

"Really, June like's Hero? I thought it was Po that liked Hero." Harry said seeing a knowing smile cross Gwen's face.

"Po's made it blatantly obvious that she likes Hero to everyone even him but June's a lot more subtle with her affections. Don't say anything to him though as June would be so embarrassed if Hero knew she had a crush on him." Gwen said in a slightly pleading tone.

"I thought June liked Omori?" Harry asked trying to process 'the who, likes who' within Turtle clan so he could avoid the potential landmines by saying the wrong thing.

"She has always had a soft spot for Omori but she's liked Hero for ages as she really gets on with him and can really be herself around him and she thinks that he's himself around her as well. He's always been so mature for his age Hero and normally dates older girls as a result but June's hoping that, that might change this year." Gwen explained.

"But she's trying to do it subtly because of Po." Harry guessed.

"Yes, because Po and June are really good friends and they wouldn't want a boy coming between them. All of us Turtles get on really well and we're a really tight group and we never want to have that affected because of who were dating." Gwen explained.

"So that's Po and June both liking Hero what about the rest of you? I'm assuming the rest of you must like Hero as well then or do you, Akiko and Yoko all like people outside your clan or are you lot already dating people." Harry asked.

"And why do you want to know about the rest of us." Gwen teased.

"So I don't put my foot in my mouth I suppose. I mean I would hate to upset June by mentioning to Hero that she likes him unless she wanted me to just like I wouldn't want to upset you or one of the others if I mentioned you fancying Tim or whoever if more than one of you fancied him and didn't want him to know for example." Harry responded taking his and reforming the bottles that June and Gwen had blasted apart with a wave of his wand causing the bottles to reform on the rocks.

"You don't need to worry about the rest of us as who we like will become clear as the year progresses no doubt." Gwen said mysteriously.

"Sounds ominous." Harry smiled at her as he decided to get back to their lesson as he used his wand to create to giant mounds of sand about ten feet high next to each other and then cast an aguamenti charm on them completely soaking the sand so that it was wet and compacted together like two giant sandcastles.

"Well a girl has to try and keep some mystery about themselves. I mean it's something to try and keep us desirable after all." Gwen retorted eying the giant mound of sand that Harry had created. "What's with the sand?"

"Ah well I thought we'd do a little power test to test out a theory I have about you and June, but seeing as it's just the two of us I get to focus on just you." Harry said as he moved to stand next to Gwen.

"I like knowing that you're focused on me." Gwen said demurely and gave him a shy smile as she was surprised at her own boldness but needed to take advantage of having Harry to herself.

Harry returned the smile feeling a little awkward and not knowing how to respond to that as he moved behind Gwen. "Right now, face the sand on the left and I want you to form your stance and fire a piercing hex at the sand and put as much power into it as you possibly can." Harry said behind her as he watched Gwen nod that she understood and watched her move into the stance that they had worked on.

He couldn't prevent his eyes working their way down Gwen's back to her bubble shaped bottom and admire how good it looked in the tight confines of her stretched workout pants that clung to her and wonder how all these magical girls had muggle girls workout clothes.

"Take your time and allow your magic to flow through you and channel it towards your wand allowing it to pool there and then fire when ready." Harry said quietly to try and allow her to focus.

Gwen was trying her best to focus on feeling her magic at that moment and channel it towards her wand as she listened to Harry's soft voice speaking from behind her finding his tone very relaxing. She felt nervous though as this was Harry Potter stood behind her and not only was he incredibly cute and attractive but was also the most powerful student to ever go through the school. She really didn't want to make herself look stupid so she took a deep breath trying to feel the flow of her magic and pool it before taking a step forward and with a shout of 'Shintegetto' she released the spell with a jab of her wand as she thrust it forward releasing the curse onto the pile of sand.

She watched as a half inch hole appear in the sand where her spell had hit and Harry moved forward and stuck his wand into the hole and she saw that there was still about four inches of his wand sticking out of the hole.

"You see what I mean. I'm a bleeding weakling as I can't even cast a piercing hex through some wet sand." Gwen said dejectedly.

"Gwen can I ask why are you putting unnecessary pressure on yourself? You've manage to penetrate about seven inches into the sand and that's enough to kill someone if you hit them in the right place. Instead of looking at the negatives let's look at the positive as unlike lots of people who would throw as much power as possible not focusing their magic into the casting and not being precise or accurate. You've kept your wand arm steady, your aim focused as you've released the spell and as a result you've got a nice tight hole." Harry said trying to make Gwen look at her spells impact in a different light and caused a giggle from Gwen.

Gwen couldn't prevent herself flooding with arousal at the innuendo they'd stumbled upon quite innocently. Dirty talk was something over the years she found a real turn on and there was something about Harry that just made her want to drop her inhibitions more. "Show me what you mean by overpowering the spell."

"Alright I'll show here. Watch this as I'll throw as much power as I can into the piercing hex but I won't try and hold it compact and accurate like yours." Harry said as he flicked his wand out quickly in an underarm thrust bringing it up and said the incantation. His spell almost sizzled as it flew off the tip of his wand and impacted about head height creating a two foot side hole along the edge of the sand pile blasting a section away.

The weight of the sand above caused the cave like hole Harry's spell had caused to start collapsing on in itself. "See what I mean. Too much power doesn't really get the result you want and you just end up making a mess." He explained pointing at the sand.

"I see what you mean but you've got power in you Harry that I don't have. I bet if you concentrated and fired your spell as you intended where mine went it would punch all the way through to the other side." Gwen replied her magic pulsing and her arousal flaring at the intoxicating display of power he'd just thrown about so casually.

"Probably yeah but I'm trying to teach you that power isn't everything as accuracy can be more damaging that brute force in a duel. Here watch me do it accurately." Harry said as he focused on the hole that Gwen had created and calming himself as he focused his intention and time almost seem to slow down for Harry as he pointed his wand at the hole and released his magic into the spell that he cast non verbally.

His spell shot from his wand but without the same intensity and it bore into the sand hitting the hole Gwen had made dead centre and widening the hole until it was about an inch and a half wide but this time it penetrated all the way through the large pile of sand until sunlight was visible through the hole.

"Oooh Harry, look what your wands done to my little hole." Gwen said feeling particularly naughty and delighted in seeing his cheeks colour at her sexual innuendo.

"Gwen will you stop with that otherwise I might start saying stuff like that to you just to try and up you in the innuendo stakes." Harry said smirking to himself and feeling his body react to what Gwen had said.

"Oh Harry don't be such a killjoy. It's only a little fun, unless you're too scared of where it might lead." Gwen teased.

"I'm not SCARED of where it might lead or anything Gwen. It's just if I start throwing innuendo's around they might get a little more risqué than that." Harry said chuckling and seeing Gwen's eyes bulge at his statement.

"Oh my, that sounds promising" Gwen said fanning herself with her hand as she suddenly felt all hot.

"I'm a man of action not words, so you'd best be careful." He winked at her as he moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders feeling her tense a little before she relaxed against him. He turned her so she was now facing the other pile of sand and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Now then Gwen, let's try something" Harry said quietly noticing how slender her shoulders were and how she had some muscle hidden away under her skin, which he assumed would be from Quidditch.

"I'm going to try something with you now. I'm going to block out your vision so that when you cast the spell this time. you aren't using your eyes but instead are using your magic and your other senses to channel your power before you cast." He said quietly getting a nod from Gwen as her ponytailed hair tickled his cheek as she nodded.

"Seigsegu Bijnuro" Harry said as he said the words he'd read on the scroll in his assigned bedroom in 'The Nest' and was pleased to see it work as out of nowhere a black silk blindfold suddenly appeared around Gwen's eyes who let out a little squeal of surprise.

"Oh my Mr. Potter. If I knew you were so kinky I have asked you to do this a hell of a lot earlier." Gwen said surprising herself with her boldness. She had a fantasy about being blindfolded and found herself getting turned on with this turn of events.

"Well this is just a little trick that I learned since I've been in Japan. I found how to do this in a very special scroll." Harry said as without warning he put his hand on Gwen's hips and gentle rotated her to face the other sand pile.

Gwen was tingling where Harry had placed his hands and let out a small cry of surprise as he suddenly turned her, and she felt a little disorientated due to not being able to see because of the blindfold around her eyes. She shifted her feet and stumbled a little, her back pressing against Harry's chest. She was so turned on just from the naughty talk and the blindfold had just heightened all of her senses.

The feel of his slightly rough hands on her soft skin was sending tingles through her whole body whenever he touched her. She felt the hand on her hip gently, almost teasingly caress against her hip.

"We're doing this little exercise as I want to see you learn to use your other senses instead of your eyes. The eyes can lie to the rest of the body after all." Harry whispered in her ear grazing his cheek against Gwen's slender neck almost caressing the side of her neck with it.

"Yes I think touch is certainly becoming my new favorite" She replied feeling butterflies activate in her stomach.

"Really?" Harry asked, unconsciously stroking the outside of her arms feeling the smooth skin get goosebumps under his touch.

"Uh huh. Your touch is driving me crazy and with this blindfold on." Gwen said with a gulp as her blood started pounding through her system. "I think we'd better get on with this lesson otherwise I'm not going to be able to concentrate." Gwen said almost whimpering as she felt chills under Harry's touch like he had magic tickling her skin through his fingertips.

"Ok then Gwen, I'm going to position you now so that you're facing the second pile of sand and again I want you to concentrate on gathering your magic together and then channelling it through your wand and release your piercing hex again." Harry said to her as he placed his hands on her hips and rotated her gently so that was facing the untouched pile of damp sand.

"Ok so take your duelling stance." Harry said as Gwen moved into position and set herself as he advised her earlier.

"Very good. Now take a deep breath and try and calm yourself and don't think about your magic but try and feel it." he said softly behind her.

"Feel it?" Gwen asked.

"Yes feel it. You should be able to use the stuff you learning in meditation to feel your magic. Relax yourself and visualise your magic flowing through your body like it's in your blood circulating around your body. Reach for it, feel it, grasp it and start trying to push it all towards your wand, think about the spell you want to let fly and when you're ready let it fly." Harry said to her softly almost like a prayer as he saw Gwen nodding along to what he was saying as he took a couple of steps back.

He saw Gwen take another deep breath before she suddenly she whipped her wand around her head and jabbed it forward sharply and loudly said 'Shintegetto' as the spell that had been glowing on the tip of her wand flew off so quickly it whistled in the air and Harry watched the spell impact on the sand and smiled to himself at seeing the result.

"That was pretty incredible Gwen wait until you see the result." Harry whispered into her ear as he moved back behind her, their bodies almost touching. As he moved his head back and noticed that her bra strap had fallen down and was still sticking out under her workout top. He saw the familiar blue that he instantly recognised from the underwear that had been left in his tablet in 'The Rack Shack' the first time he had gone to the Banzai Bazaar.

Seeing how they were alone, he decided that now was the opportune time to question Gwen about whether it was her that had snuck into his room.

"I recognise this bra." He whispered into her ear knowingly.

"What?" Gwen asked not really understanding what he was talking about or the sudden change in direction but glad he was looking at her best assets and that they were capturing his attention.

"This bra I recognise it or at least I think I do from the set it completes." Harry said moving his hands up to the shoulders of her work out top and swiftly pulling the straps down off her shoulder.

"You sound unsure Harry." Gwen said, a naughty smile spreading across her face as an idea occurred to her. "Let's help you decide whether you have or haven't shall we." She said as put her wand back into her bra holster before reaching for the bottom of her top and pulled the tight fitting material up and off over her head.

'What am I doing? I'm making myself look like some sort of cheap slut' she thought to herself as she could smell that delicious aftershave of his close by and knew he was behind her. She felt so naughty taking her top off and standing in front of Harry in just her underwear and workout pants while not being able to see. There could be any number of students walking down the beach and coming upon the scene and she found that it really excited her.

She knew the reason she had done it was because she knew that there was a very real chance that she might never get Harry alone one on one again, and that she had to make the most of the opportunity to make an impression on him while she could. She turned on the spot pretending to lose her balance so that she could put her hands on his chest where she drew little patterns with her finger tips while using her upper arms to press her breasts together emphasising her cleavage.

Harry's mouth fell open at Gwen whipping her top off without warning and his eyes feasted on the large breasts of Gwen Yakimoto that were barely contained in the light baby blue bra. They looked incredible and like they could spill over the tops of the cups as a light pink areola was just slightly visible above the light blue lace edging of the bra cup.

Harry couldn't help lick his lips as it was an amazing sight and he thought that Gwen might be even more equipped than Susan, Pansy, or Tracey who were all really big boobed although maybe them being taller than Gwen just made the Japanese witch appear so.

"So Harry do you think you recognise it now?" Gwen inquired alluringly as she couldn't stop herself and ran her hands over his chest and stomach feeling the hard muscle underneath causing her loins to tingle with anticipation. She couldn't believe she was throwing herself at him like this. She never made moves on guys because she always preferred them to make the moves on her.

She knew that because there were so many girls in the school that would jump him if they were alone with him, that she had to try something to make herself stand out. If that meant acting a little more aggressively to give herself any kind of chance with him then so be it.

"I certainly recognise the little bows on the straps." Harry said confident that this was the bra that matched the knickers that had been left in his hotel room. "So Gwen is there anything you want to tell me about my first trip to The Rack Shack?" he inquired while studying her face for a reaction. Her eyes being covered as they were, was actually a disadvantage as he thought that it was always easier to see the truth through someone else's eyes.

"Erm I don't get what you mean?" Gwen asked, sincerely confused about what Harry was talking about.

"You know my little late night visitor that snuck into my room and well... " Harry said studying her.

"Well, what?" Gwen asked vexed about what he was going on about.

"Well you know what happened then…" He prompted her to just admit the truth.

"I'm afraid you've got me at a disadvantage as I don't know what happened then Harry." Gwen replied sincerely.

"You know they went down on me and left your knickers in my room." Harry said quietly and saw the look of genuine surprise register on Gwen's face as well as the shocked gasp. 'Aww shit not again.' He thought to himself and that, just like June, he'd misfired in his thinking.

Gwen laughed to herself and shook her head, "I'm sorry Harry but there is no way I'd sneak into your room like that and go down on you when you were drunk off your head. Even if I did, I certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to leave any evidence behind." Gwen said honestly shaking her head at the thought.

"But …but…." Harry spluttered trying to rationalise his suspicion that it was Gwen that had snuck into his room.

Gwen shook her head and ran her hands down his stomach and under the bottom of his top before running them up under his top feeling his bare chest. "If I ever get the chance to do that with you Harry, I'd want you conscious." Gwen said moving her face closer to Harry's and placing a soft kiss on his lips and felt Harry twitch against her.

"What do you mean if you ever got the chance?" Harry asked her, licking his lips from where Gwen had kissed him and he tasted some sort of berry flavoured lip gloss. She had full, plump, and kissable lips and looking at them he couldn't help but think how good they would look sliding up and down his...him.

He'd cum so hard when Tracey had sucked him to completion at Potter Manor and Susan had rocked his world when she had taken him in her mouth before mounting him and riding them both to a bone shaking orgasm while being watched by Hannah.

"I mean exactly what I said. If I ever got the chance to do that to you I'd want you nice and awake so I could see what I'm doing to you and that you like it. I feel so embarrassed just flat out telling you I fancied you." Gwen said burrowing her head into his chest embarrassed as she felt Harry's arms wrap around her as he hugged her.

"Well I'm very flattered Gwen and you don't need to be embarrassed as it was honest. Honesty goes a long way with me." Harry replied causing Gwen to look up at him and cursing the blindfold he'd put on her for the first time as she wanted to look into those beautiful emerald green eyes as she wished she could look at his reaction to her kissing him.

"Do you have any little fancy for me?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"I'd be lying if I said no as you're very attractive and sweet." he replied sincerely and saw a shy smile touch her features.

"That's good to hear as I don't feel so stupid now. Out of curiosity why did you think it was me that snuck into your room?" Gwen asked him licking her lips and thinking how lovely his lips would be to kiss as she visualised them in her mind's eye.

"Well you had the same color bra on the next day like you've got on now with the little bows on and everything. Plus you were wearing a scarf that I thought might have been what they tied my hands to the head board with. I was convinced it was either you or June because June looked like she was avoiding my eye when I asked her about it and you answered me really quickly and it just seemed a bit strange then you kind of blushed and looked at your food and wouldn't look at me again." Harry said thinking that this justified his conclusion.

"Harry do you know how many witches in the world have got this underwear? It was advertised in Witch Weekly's spring catalogue all around the world." Gwen said as an idea struck her to steer the conversation back towards where it had been going.

"As for why June and I avoid your gaze that's because June and I were up for about half an hour after we got back talking about going to your and Hero's tablets, knocking on the door, and propositioning you." Gwen said letting out a very girly giggle at her admission and felt her embarrassment kick up a couple of notches.

"But Harry while the thought of tying you up and having my wicked way with might appeal I wouldn't do that when you were completely out of it and against your will, that's rape Harry." She said her cheeks colouring as she told him the seriousness of what happened. She then ran her hands along his arms to his hands, and pulled them down so that his hands were resting against her hips, and turned so that her back was to him and she was leaning back against his chest.

"I'd never really thought of it like that." Harry said honestly as he hadn't thought about the girl entering his room had in fact just done what she wanted with him and he didn't remember talking to her. He felt stupid now as he had been a typical guy and just wanted to find out who had given him an amazing piece of oral sex, whereas he should be looking into who would do something like that against his will or at least find out why they had done it.

At present though his thoughts were getting distracted as he had Gwen's soft and supple body pressed up against him, and he had to be honest it felt amazing to have such a delectable creature in his arms as he'd always thought that Akiko, Yoko, and Gwen were all really attractive. He'd noticed over the last couple of days Gwen seemed to have been making an effort to try and grab his attention. Well she'd certainly got his attention now and had made another part of his anatomy stand to attention as well.

"I can prove to you that it wasn't me that snuck into your tablet that night Harry and this is the best way I can think of to do it." Gwen said quietly as she stepped away from him as she placed his hands on her hips and pushed his thumbs into the waistband of her workout pants that clinged to her curves. She then started pushing them down as she wiggled her hips so that the material worked it's way over her hips and Harry was treated to Gwen's pert bubble shaped bottom wriggling just in front of him.

She was absolutely soaked and had no doubt that her arousal would be obvious to Harry if he could see her fabric covered sex as she was probably the most horny she had ever been in her life standing in her underwear on a beach, in front of Harry Potter, and with a blindfold on no less.

Harry just stood there open mouthed as he watched Gwen push the pants off and kick them a little bit away from them, leaving her stood there in her bra and knickers. As Gwen stood there he couldn't help admire how amazing her body was as she definitely had curves in all the right places and had a figure that most women would kill for. With her hair up he noted how thin and elegant her neck was and her hair had a healthy shine to it.

Gwen, feeling brazen, turned one hundred and eighty degrees and cocked her hip and placed a hand on it and leant her head to one side. "You see, I've still got my matching panties to go with my bra. So unfortunately it wasn't me that snuck in there but in the future who knows." She said feeling more brave than she would have done because of the blindfold she had on.

"Uh huh" was the only noise Harry seemed able to make and this drew a smile from Gwen.

"Can I take this blindfold off now Harry as I feel kind of silly stood here with it on as I don't even know if I'm facing you?" Gwen sighed as Harry whispered out the spell cancelling the blindfold.

"Yeah sorry, I probably should have done that earlier." He said sneaking one last look up and down Gwen's body as the blindfold vanished. "Look at what you've done to the sand though Gwen." He whispered to her as Gwen blinked a few times trying to adjust her eyes to the bright sunshine of Turtle Island after being blindfolded and blinked away the purple spots on her vision.

As her sight swam back into focus Gwen looked to see that she had created an inch wide hole that had penetrated all the way through the sand and the sun was shining clean through the hole.

"Did I really do that?" she gasped unable to believe that she'd cast the spell that had done what Harry's had done.

"You certainly did but if you want to confirm it with your eyes just do exactly what you did and feel for your magic and cast it again. I promise you I didn't do that one but you can see that you've got more power than you think you do. Go on cast it again, but this time close your eyes and open them as you cast." Harry said grinning to himself at Gwen's amazement at the work her spell had done.

Gwen repeated the process that she'd gone through blindfolded with her eyes closed and as she released the spell, she saw the silvery bolt fire from her wand and impact the sand creating another perfectly bore tunnel through the mound of damp sand.

"Holy shit!" Gwen exclaimed excitedly.

"Go one do it again but this time don't close your eyes, just concentrate on doing it again." Harry said encouragingly as Gwen did as instructed and laughed delightedly as a third tunnel appeared where her latest spell hit.

"Brilliant Gwen, that's great. Now this time after you've released the spell try casting a reducto after it and try and take a chunk out of it. Ride the trigger of your magic and find the point where you're firing without thinking." Harry said stepping back and moving to the side to watch Gwen fire a fourth piercing hex at the sand and from the angle he was now stood at he saw it blast out the other side before dissipating about twenty yards away on the far side of the sand mound.

Gwen followed it straight up with a reducto curse that blasted the top quarter of the sand off the mound and followed it up with two more and the pile of sand was blasted to smithereens as she destroyed the pile before swinging her wand to the original pile and fired a series of reducto curses at it, blasting the pile to nothing.

Harry whooped and cheered as Gwen blasted the sand away until it was thick in the air as the wind blew it obscuring it from view. Harry was clapping while Gwen caught her breath, her chest heaving with exertion and elation from the power her spells were showing. She turned a radiant smile onto Harry who grinned at her.

It was something he had seen numerous times in the D.A. in fifth year when he'd managed to help Luna, Susan, Hannah, and Fay Dunbar learn to feel their magic as well and gather it before casting. He had drilled them on that feeling until they could control the amount of power they were putting into the spell and it became second nature and over the year they all found that with practice their spell work became stronger.

Unlike the girls at Hogwart however, the busty Asian witch suddenly started running at Harry who was grinning like an idiot at her. Gwen leapt up into Harry's arms and wrapped her legs round his middle. She giggled as the force of the impact knocked them both back into the water where their weight took them under before they resurfaced.

"Oh my god I can't believe you've managed to make my spells more powerful within a couple of hours of teaching me. You're a truly amazing teacher Harry!" she said beaming at him and then in her enthusiasm she kissed him on the lips again taking them both by surprise. Gwen was so excited and elated she hadn't really and wasn't really thinking about the fact that she had just tackled Harry to the ground and was now kissing him full on the lips. It was only when it hit her and felt like a balloon was inflating in her chest as happiness swelled inside her that she decided to end the kiss and open her eyes just to confirm to herself that her lips were on his.

Gwen opened her eyes to the surprised and smiling face of Harry Potter. He didn't look angry and that made her relax a little but he seemed surprised and maybe a touch shocked at her doing that.

"Hey, I didn't do anything, you just found your power and learned how to harness it. I didn't really do anything." Harry replied his lips tingling from where she had kissed him. He totally hadn't been expecting that but found himself wanting to kiss her back and unlike with Bronwen Eirwen this wasn't as a result of a game. If he kissed her back it was because he wanted to and he didn't know whether he should or not. He found Gwen really nice as well as stunningly attractive and she had a cute shyness to her at times and super confidence at others, which he found attractive.

"No you did…. you helped me focus… …. and now I can feel…. my magic …. It's like finding a part … of myself again" Gwen said giving him little kisses him on his face and lips with each part of the sentence causing him to smile at her excitement.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" a voice from behind Gwen called out causing Gwen to twist round in Harry's lap and Harry leant around her to see the girl Lucy in the year below, and who was now reserve Seeker after Yoko stood on the beach in a white bikini with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face.

Harry noted that the girl was on her own and that her brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and that she had a figure like Yoko and Akiko. Long legs, curves to make your eyes water, and a tight flat stomach with a little jewel belly button ring.

"Well it was a private party Lucy. What are you doing here?" Gwen called out before turning back to Harry.

"Oh that's a shame as I was hoping to join in your little private team cuddle. I just was walking along the beach. I've got a free afternoon and I was looking for a good place to sunbath, and saw you two in the distance. With you making mincemeat of some huge piles of sand and thought I'd come see what you were doing." Lucy called back as she took a couple of steps towards them.

"Harry was helping me with my casting and my duelling." Gwen called back looking at Harry and subtly wiggling a little in his lap feeling something deliciously hard while biting her lip to keep a little moan escaping her as she was feeling a little bold and their waists were below the water line.

"Ooooh great, could you give me some pointers as well Harry?" Lucy asked enthusiastically.

"Errrm, sure I don't see why not." Harry said before seeing a playful pout from Gwen as she huffed.

"Fucking typical, I finally get you just where I want you and someone comes along and ruins it." Gwen muttered with a playful pout on her face and he couldn't help but smile at seeing this different side of Gwen.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Harry said winking at her causing her to smile.

"Sadly it didn't last long enough. I just hope that when you look back at your time here at Mahoutokoro that I spring to mind Harry." Gwen said fixing him with a steady gaze as he noted that her brown eyes had what looked like little flecks of violet in them.

"Well you're making a good impression so far." Harry said looking at his lap and causing a little laugh from Gwen who rocked her hips backwards and forwards in Harry's lap.

"I know I can feel that." she said waggling her eyebrows and adjusting her hips a little on him not wanting to move.

"Should I set up some targets or something?" Lucy called to them from the beach a little impatiently.

"Yeah, you may as well." Gwen called over her shoulder as she let out a sigh and reluctantly extracted herself from Harry's lap, standing up, and took a step back holding her hand out to help him up.

Harry looked down at his lap knowing that if he stood up the water would be clinging to his shorts would make his current errrr condition all too obvious to the girls if he got out the water now. This caused him to decide to not move for a moment. "Errrrm I think I'm going to need a minute but you go on by all means."

Gwen looked down at his lap understanding the problem and her insides went all squiggly knowing that she'd given him that hard on and he didn't want to make it obvious to Lucy. "Ooooh, how delightful. Well don't keep me waiting too long big boy otherwise I'll be coming back to get you, audience or not." Gwen said blowing him a playful kiss before sashaying her hips seductively as she walked up the beach towards Lucy, who was now conjuring practice targets from her wand and setting them up.

Gwen winked at Harry as she reached Lucy and Harry lay back down fully submerging himself deciding that the water might help him cool off before joining them.

* * *

 **10:52hrs Sunday 21st August 2016, Salamander House, Fen, England**

Ron Weasley had been having a strange dream about being attacked by a series of bludgers with teeth that were chasing him on his broom around Brixton's stadium trying to not only knock him off his broom but bite him as well.

He woke with a start as he heard a series of bangs coming from downstairs and instinctively jumped out of bed and opened his eyes but found his vision not working and something restricting his eyes. Panicking he fired his wand from its holster, fumbling his catch and missing the wand so that flew off and skittered across the floor under an antique dressing table that Lavender had recently purchased for their bedroom.

He tried to take a step forwards towards where the noise of his wand going went but found something was wrapped around his legs causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground with a thud. He heard more noises coming from downstairs and got on his hands and knees blindly feeling around for his wand and hitting his head against the sturdy leg of the dressing table.

This caused a grunt of pain in his hungover addled brain and causing his sense to become even more disorientated. After a couple of minutes groping around managed to grab his wand and stood up still feeling the effects of the concussion and the alcohol he'd drank the night before as his head was swimming.

He reached up to his eyes and found some material like bandages covering his eyes and panicked that something bad was happening to his eyes. He reached around his head trying to find the join where the bandages were held together and as he touched the back of his head he felt a wave of nausea and his head went woozy and hurt. He felt for his bed successfully and sat down trying to figure out what was going on as he heard another loud bang but this time a lot closer.

"Won Won, what are you doing out of bed?" Lavender said as she entered her bedroom to find the curtains closed and her boyfriend with his trousers round his ankles, his shirt still on only held together by a solitary button, holding his wand upside down and bandages wrapped around his head but covering his eyes.

"I heard noises and thought we had an intruder so I got out of bed but can't see and I fell over." Ron said relaxing a little as Lavender didn't sound too panicked so he assumed they weren't under attack given the calmness of her voice.

"That's just people from The Aladdin's Den bringing in the new furniture for the sitting room." Lavender said shaking her head. "Surely you must have remembered Won Won that they were coming today as we've been looking forward to the new furniture arriving for weeks."

"You might have." Ron mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Lavender asked suspecting but not quite catching what her boyfriend said.

"Oh nothing I just said 'I sure have'." Ron said thinking quickly. "What the hell is going on with my eyes?"

"Bill said last night that you'd fallen and hit your head and that you were getting taken to St Mungo's. I couldn't see Percy and George so I assumed that they had taken you as I didn't see them for half an hour or so and then they came back. I must say it was very good of them to drop you home as well as take you to hospital.

Anyway you've got bandages over your eyes Won Won and your trousers are round your ankles." Lavender said affectionately and giggled at the state of her boyfriend.

"Oh right." Ron said reaching for the bandages so that he could move them out of his eyes. "That explains why my head's hurting so much then as I thought it was just a hangover."

Taking pity on him Lavender told Ron to get back into bed where she undid his shirt and pulled off his trousers and socks. Ron managed to push the bandages up and saw Lavender with her hair tied back and a loose pair of cotton pants and one of Ron's Brixton quidditch jersey's that he'd used for summer training camp and was far too big for her.

He loved seeing her in one of his old shirts as she looked so dainty and small in it. He saw she had her hair tied back in a loose ponytail and most importantly she appeared to have brought a breakfast tray for him.

"No your treatment notes that I found lying on the hallway floor when I got back said that you have concussion and a laceration to the back of your head and it says that you need to take the potions, which I found in your pocket of your robes that were left on the stairs by the way and have a day of bedrest." Lavender said remembering following the trail of discarded items as she made her way to bed after arriving home the night before.

"Well I'm glad I've got the day off training today but I didn't want us to spend the day in bed resting." Ron said giving Lavender a grin who rolled her eyes playfully.

"You're insatiable Won Won." Lavender said in mock disappointment although internally the thought of a day in bed with Ron was a very attractive proposition.

"Only for you babe." Ron said sincerely and saw Lavender give him a winning smile. "Is that for me?" he added pointing to the breakfast tray on the sideboard.

"Yes as I thought you'd be hungry as you didn't really eat after the match last night and spent your night throwing drink down your neck." Lavender said moving across and putting the breakfast tray across Ron's lap. "Get that lot eaten as I need to have a shower and get dressed as I've a couple of errands to run this morning but I shouldn't be too long." She added as she turned and walked into their wardrobe and started getting ready for her shower.

Ron looked down to see that Lavender had made him a lovely traditional English breakfast of three sausages, three pieces of back, two fried eggs, two pieces of black pudding, beans, tomato, button mushrooms that looked like they'd been cooked in butter, hash browns, two rounds of toast and a pot of tea along with a copy of that morning's Daily Prophet. He grinned to himself as Lavender unlike Hermione clearly knew how to cook as anything Hermione had ever made him had tasted grim.

She said that she had cooked the breakfast the day that she and Harry had left for Japan but he had noticed that that Frieda woman who lived in the cottage next to Hermione's house had been the one to bring out the food so suspected that wasn't the case and Hermione was telling him a porky.

He didn't mind that so much as at least he'd have one wife that knew how to cook if he and Lavender ended up married, which given the way things were couldn't see a single reason why they wouldn't.

He tucked into his breakfast and let out a satisfied moan as he heard the water in the bathroom running and Lavender starting to sing to herself in the shower. As he was working his way through his sausages he picked up the Prophet and flipped it over looking at the back page and saw to his horror an image of him doing a spectacular miss of a quaffle that had been thrown, hit the hoop after he'd missed the catch and that had hit him on the back of his head before bouncing back and into the hoop.

He couldn't believe the slating he was getting from the writer saying that it was form worthy of being a starting keeper for the Chudley Cannons as they still hadn't managed to win a game in their history. The writer was blowing up Igor saying how he was the shining light in a dogged display from the bulldogs and that while the other players put the effort in that Ron was too concentrated on looking flashy instead of doing the simple things well.

Ron couldn't believe how harsh the writer was being as he seemed to be blaming the whole result squarely on Ron's shoulders. There were extracts from the interview that Ron had given outside the dressing room after the game and Ron saw to his horror that the writer had only pulled out select parts of his quotes making him look like a right big headed git.

Suddenly he thought of what the team's coach was going to say to him when he reported for training the next day but he wasn't looking forward to it. He'd be warned not to talk to the media but he'd never expected to have such criticism as everything that had been written about him previously had always been in the positive light.

He folded up the paper in disgust and dropped it onto the bed besides him determined to not even think about it anymore as it was just one idiot's opinion and he'd make sure that when he was next giving an interview that the reporter wasn't welcome.

Ron finished eating his breakfast when Lavender re-entered the bedroom wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with her wand as she walked over to her dressing table and started going through the motions of putting her make up. Ron had been surprised how much time and effort Lavender spent getting herself ready as Ginny and Hermione who were the only two girls he'd ever lived with for any sustained period very rarely put make up or spent time doing their hair.

Ginny had more and more as she'd got older but Hermione never seemed to wear make up and only really had worn in when she'd gone to the Yule Ball and the Ministry Ball that he could remember. Feeling a little better having eaten he got up on slightly wobbly legs and used the bathroom to come back to find Lavender had got dressed in the time he'd been on the toilet and was dressed in pair of chocolate brown suede high heels with a matching skirt that came to just above her knee. She had a cream coloured blouse and a chocolate coloured waistcoat over the top of it.

She was just putting her earrings in to complete her outfit when she saw Ron entering the room tenderly touching the back of his head. "You're potion from the hospital are on your bedside cabinet Won Won. I've just got to pop to Hogsmeade as those lamps that I wanted are meant to be arriving there today and I want to make sure that I inspect them before signing the beseecher slip and paying for them after that fiasco with that Persian rug we were going to buy off them." She said cheerfully as Ron approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her and leant down so his face was next to hers.

"Well don't be too long as I might get all lonely in this big old bed on my own without my little teddy bear to cuddle." Ron said getting a giggle from Lavender as he starting giving her little kissed around her neck and ears and making playful growling noises that make her screech with giggles as he was tickling her at the same time.

"I won't be long be long Won Won but I'll take the paper with me if you've finished with it so I can read all about my brilliant boyfriend and how much everyone loves him." Lavender said as she was surprised how Ron suddenly extracted himself from his playful antics and made his way back over to the bed.

"You won't read anything nice about me in there today. That Cornelius Pritchard has given me a right slating in his match report and then the bastards cherry picked comments out of my post game interview to make me look a right prick." Ron groused as he grabbed the paper again wincing at the photo of his missed save on the back.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad Won Won." Lavender said taking the offered paper from Ron and putting it on her handbag by her feet.

"You won't be saying that after you read it and then to make matters worse I can't really remember much of the party from mum having a go at me because I was chucking drinks back to try and cheer myself up as she really killed my mood." Ron said with a sigh as he recalled the previous night and his parent's reaction to him arriving at the party at The Spiny Serpent.

Lavender recalled the night before standing next to Ron proudly when he had informed his parents that he and Lavender were now and item. Mrs Weasley had gone mental asking about whether Hermione knew this as she was under the impression that Ron and Hermione were exclusively dating.

She then launched into a rant about how they hadn't raised him to be going round and dipping his wick randomly when in a relationship and about how he was raised better than that and to actually have respect for women.

Ron had actually argued back with his mother and said that he loved Lavender and that Hermione would be told when the time is right when she got back and that she'd be happy as she and Lavender had been roommates and friends for six year. This really set Mrs Weasley as she had then said she was absolutely disgusted with him and that she couldn't stand to look at him and had stormed off out of the club.

Ron had been stunned with the ferocity of his mother's words and had looked to his father for some reassurance but his father had just shook his head disappointedly and followed his wife out. Ron had been really upset and confused about why his parents were acting the way they were and Lavender had told him to not worry about them for the night as it was meant to be a celebration and that he should enjoy himself.

Ron had muttered he was going to get a drink as Lavenders friend Fay had approached Lavender with a glass of champagne for her and started having a catch up as Ron went off to the bar in a huff. She had recognised when Ron was in a mood over the years and knew that with a couple of drinks in him and some well wishers congratulating him on his debut and throwing a great party that he'd be in the swing of things and have forgotten about his mother's tirade soon enough.

She stood up and moved across to her dejected looking boyfriend who was sat on the edge of the bed with his chin resting on his chest. She moved across to him and stood in between his outstretched legs and put her hands on his shoulders causing him to look up at her.

"Listen to me Ron everyone in the club last night were telling you honestly how you played and everyone was telling you that you'd had a great game. You've been saying for years that Cornelius Pritchard is just a washed up former Beater who wasn't in touch with the modern game and was stuck in the dark ages when it came to quidditch.

So why are you bothered about what some washed up player thinks about you in your first ever game. It's not going to be your last and you'll soon be making him eat his words as you were great yesterday and you'll be brilliant in your next game as well I just know you will." Lavender said taking his face in her hands and leant down kissing him softly on the lips.

She noticed Ron perk up at her words of encouragement as he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her to him leaning back and causing her to fall on top of him as she gave a playful yell as she landed on him.

"That's Lav, you always seem to know the right thing to say to me to cheer me up again." Ron said warmly kissing her on her lips as she responded.

"That's because I love you and I don't want to see some has been affect your confidence. You're very sexy when you're confident." Lavender said her eyes sparkling as she gave him some light soft kisses on his lips and was delighted to feel a stirring from Ron against her thigh.

"I love you too. Why don't we get you out of these clothes and come back to bed so I can show you how much I love you?" Ron said suggestively and reaching down and cupping Lavenders firm bum cheeks and earning him a huskily little moan from Lavender as she loved him playing with her bum.

"Mmmmm as much as I'd love that Won Won I've got things to do today but I think seeing as how you weren't in any sort of state to have some fun with me last night that maybe you should make it up to me tonight." Lavender said alluringly as she licked Ron's lips before gently biting his lower lip.

"That sounds like a very good idea. Are you sure I can't convince you to stay here instead today?" Ron said as his index and middle finger of his right hand slide down Lavender's bum crack and between her legs where her reached between her legs and gave a little rub to her sex earning a little sexy whimper from Lavender.

"Ooooh I can't Won Won I've so much to get sorted before that interview you've got with 'That Wizard' Magazine." Lavender whined conflicted as Ron was pressing her buttons and she knew that if she didn't get out now she would end up in bed all day with him and then she'd struggle to get everything sorted the next day as his interview was in a couple of days time.

"Go on I'll make it worth your while." Ron said kissing her neck and planting little kisses along her collarbone.

Lavender was loving Ron's attention but stayed strong knowing that he'd be even more hungry for her tonight if she denied him now. "No I've got to go Ron but I'll make it up to you tonight I promise." Lavender said giving Ron a quick kiss on the lips before pushing herself up and off him and straightened her outfit.

"Denied." Ron said pouting at her.

"Don't give me that face Won Won as you know it doesn't work on me." Lavender teased. "I won't too long if I leave now and I'll be back before you know it and I'll bring dinner home with me."

"Alright fine but be quick as you can." Ron replied as he propped himself up on his elbows hoping the sight of his hardness in his boxer shorts might tempt her to stay.

"I'll be quick, promise." Lavender said collecting her bag and putting the paper under her arm as she made her way to the door and blew Ron a kiss before happily bounding down the stairs to the entrance hall where she apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

 **09:22hrs Thursday 25th August 2016, The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon**

Ginny was lying on her front on her bed with one foot in the air waving that was occasionally bumping against her bum as she read the Daily Prophet with great interest in her newly constructed bedroom.

Ginny, her parents and Percy had moved back to the newly constructed Burrow two days ago after the dwarves had finished its construction. Bill obviously was still at Shell Cottage and George was staying in the flat above the shop still but both had been back to visit plenty. The family were amazed at their new house as Harry really must have sent a lot of gold the dwarves way to get the construction going night and day until the house had been completed.

She called it a house but that really wasn't doing this new Burrow justice as it now looked like a house more befitting one of the oldest magical families in Britain and original member of the sacred twenty eight. Instead of a mismatched and repeatedly extended wooden constructed house like The Burrow had been before the death eaters had destroyed, there now stood a lovely grey stone structure.

Her parents had approved the plans and had input in the house's construction and the house was now made out of a light grey stone that was three stories tall and had a slate roof. The house on the ground floor now had an entrance hall situated through the double doors in the middle of the front of the house that lead into a round entrance hall that had the Weasley family crest engraved in the stone on the floor.

If you looked up the room had a magical chandelier floating on its own below a circular skylight in the round roof and a split curved staircase that went around the outer walls of the room until meeting on the floor above. Beneath the stair cases were a pair of double doors that lead into an large open plan room with a U shaped dining table on the right hand side where all the family and guests could sit and at be able to see everyone around the table easily.

On the left side of the large space was a family sitting area with comfortable sofas and chairs where everyone could sit around the fireplace and enjoy their evenings. In the middle of the large space was a round kitchen that her mum absolutely loved as she was able to whip up meals easily and have plenty of worktop space to have several things being made at once.

Beyond the kitchen was a large patio through French doors that opened out to the fields at the back of the property and afforded a lovely view down the hill where the village way visible in the distance.

If you turned left in the entrance hall there was a lovely and comfortable study that had bookcases lining two of the walls along with some comfortable chairs to sit and read in peace and quiet if needed.

If you turn through the door on the immediate right when entering the house there was a formal sitting room for guests and meetings. There was an outdoor workshop for her dad to tinker and toy around with all the muggle things he loved so much in peace away from her mum.

The middle floor was home to no less than seven large bedrooms all with their own bathrooms and walk in wardrobes that only currently had three of the occupied having had them claimed by herself, Percy and George. Her brothers had taken rooms at the opposite end of the house to her but next to each other surprisingly.

Her mum was allocating one room to Ron when he came to stay and another to Charlie and leaving the last room as a guest room that was next to hers. The top floor of the house was one giant room or suite for her mum and dad that commanded a view of the garden and countryside beyond that her parents absolutely loved.

So in fact the house was completely luxurious compared to their old house as it was massive and allowed privacy if needed but was also furnished in such a way and with warm colours and woods to make it seem cozy and homely at the same time. What Harry hadn't told her parents however was that he'd arranged for the cost of all the furniture that they wanted to be included into the price of the construction of the house and they only found out that he'd done that once they come to pay the bill once it had all been fitted.

Ron had offered to pay for it all but the delivery wizards just gave her parents a sealed envelope that turned out to be very lovely letter from Harry saying that he was sorry for the deception in not telling them that he'd paid for everything but he knew they wouldn't have taken his gift if he'd told them.

He'd said some other truly lovely things that had made her mum and herself cry as it was so sweet how he'd talked about how he'd always consider them all his family even though that he and Ginny were no longer together. It had been that more than anything that had made Ginny spend her first week in her new room be spent in contemplation and fits of tears about herself and Harry not being together and the mistake that she had made.

She had started reading the paper on the back page as she always did since she liked to read the Quidditch articles and had spent the morning reading yet another article with Ron getting absolutely slated by one of the country's most respected Quidditch writers for his performance against the Wimbourne Wasps.

His coach apparently had been so angry that he'd told the team that for the next few games they were going to be training at a secret location so that they, or Ron, couldn't give interviews and that owl's wouldn't be able to deliver letters. The coach wanted them completely focused on Quidditch and not on anything else.

Ron had been getting hammered by articles for days ever since the match and the sports writers, it appeared, were starting to turn on him. Every Quidditch interview he was doing, which Ginny had to admit was a lot was getting picked apart and analysed to the minute detail. She could see that he needed to perform in his next game as it was reported that Oliver Wood had started training and would be back in the line-up if Ron's form didn't improve.

She remembered the game and Ginny had watched in dismay as Ron's early Hogwarts form seemed to have manifested itself back to life and he had made a huge string of errors throughout the match that had ended up costing Brixton the victory. She had sat next to George and Lavender at the match as she felt that putting as much distance between Lavender and her mum was probably a wise decision as Ginny had told her mum Lavender was Ron's friend from school and not his girlfriend.

There was no way that she was going to be the one to break it to her family that Ron was in a relationship with Lavender while he was also in one with Hermione. During Hogwarts Ginny hadn't really had any particular fondness for Lavender Brown but the last year in Hogwarts had brought the two girls closer together and Ginny found that she had an awful lot in common with Lavender compared to Hermione.

Lavender was a complete girlie girl and liked quidditch, hair, makeup, shoes, handbags and shopping just like Ginny did. Hermione who was one of her closest friends liked shopping and things as well but nothing like to the same degree as Lavender and whenever Ginny went shopping with Hermione they'd normally end up in some dusty old book shop that Hermione would happily spend hours in.

Hermione was really fun when she let her hair down and didn't have studying to do but seemed very tightly wound a lot of the time and Ginny had hypothesised that this was as a result of being Harry's best friend and how crazy and dangerous his life had been and the need to help him as well as Hermione wanting to try and protect him.

Luna constantly had Ginny in stitches and was her oldest friend and who she loved spending time with. Luna had absolutely no filter regardless of who she was talking to. Ginny always found it amusing to watch Luna pulling people's arguments apart when they questioned her beliefs or ideology as people always under estimated her dirty blonde friend.

They mistook her spacy and ditzy appearance and persona as a lack of intelligence or that she was a bit of a simpleton, when in fact the complete opposite was the case as Luna was very insightful and sharp as a tack. She had missed her friend when she had been taken by death eaters the year before and she couldn't help wondering if her friend had been at school with her whether she would have lasted as long with Terry as she had.

Terry had always spoken poorly of Luna and laughed at her antics whenever they had crossed paths with Luna or Ginny had mentioned her and Ginny should have known the kind of boy Terry Boot really was at those times as it would have saved her a lot of heartache and trouble later on.

Getting closer to Lavender however Ginny seemed to have stumbled upon someone who she could potentially be best friends with as she thought the same was as Ginny and more than a few times they had ended up finishing each other's sentences, which was something Harry and Hermione did from time to time as their thinking was so in tune together.

She thought that must have been because they'd spent so much time together over the years and knew each other almost better than they knew themselves. For the first few years Hermione and herself had been friends she had thought that Hermione had had a crush on Harry herself until Hermione had admitted that she hadn't and liked Ron.

Ginny had been relieved as she had noticed from her time when she was too shy to talk to Harry and had spent her nights in the common room just watching him that he and Hermione had on so many occasions looked or stared at each other when the other wasn't looking. She had genuinely feared that they really liked each other and Hermione's openness about Ron had been a massive relief to Ginny.

Normally Ginny would have turned Ron inside out and hexed his bits for cheating on Hermione but after her year with Terry when she was sort of with Harry and her effectively seeing both of them over the summer it would have made her a hypocrite.

Things had ended the night before with Terry at Ron's party to celebrate his debut. Terry had been hanging around with Ginny for most of the night and had kept shooting off whenever Anthony Goldstein had come past with Michael Corner and they'd whispered conspiratorially in his ear. Terry would then make his excuses and disappear for about fifteen minutes at a time before coming back until he was summoned away by his friends again.

Ginny had gotten so annoyed with the way her had spoken down to her parents when they had arrived, along with his constant coming and goings that in the end she had told him to just go and spend the night with his friends as that's who he clearly wanted to be with. He hadn't even argued with her and had given her a pat on the back (patted his girlfriend on the back of all things?) and said he'd see her later if she fancied popping round to his house after the party.

Ginny had been really hurt at the complete lack of affection and had gone to the bar to drown her sorrows feeling miserable about having such a crap boyfriend and having let such a good one go. Thankfully she had bumped into Demelza Robbins at the bar and some of her other friends and they had managed to pick her right up.

They'd convinced her after many cocktails and glasses of wine to join them and continue their night out in muggle London and Ginny being of age agreed to go with them. They had spilled out of the club as last orders were being called around midnight and made their way down Knockturn Alley towards the apparition point down one of the small side alleys.

Having narrowly avoided stepping in several splatters of vomit along the alley she had turned down the side alley discussing with her friends how selfish and rank it was of the person who'd been sick not to at least vanish it before going home. It was then that she saw Terry snogging some girl against the wall of the alley near the apparition area with a hand up her top and hers down his trousers.

Ginny saw red and her wand was in her hand before her friends could stop her and she hit Terry with the most powerful banishing charm she could muster then sent him flying away from the girl, whose arm incidentally ripped the front of his trousers. Terry hit the wall opposite hard and slumped down onto the floor his privates exposed to the night air.

Ginny's friends giggled at what she assumed was Terry's small cock and the girl he was with turned to her with wide doe like eyes clearly scared of what Ginny and her friends might do to her.

"I think you should steer clear of my boyfriend or should I say my EX-boyfriend because as you can see he's really not going to give you a good night with his small equipment and you'd be better off sorting yourself out." Ginny spat out harshly as the girl nodded in agreeance and looked at Terry's small penis on display and she pulled a face of disappointment.

The girl seemed to gather herself when she realised that Ginny wasn't going to curse her and said "I'm sorry he didn't say that he had a girlfriend otherwise I wouldn't have gone near him. Girl code and all that you know." The girl said with a shrug and straightened her top and made her way past Ginny with a sheepish look on her face.

Ginny had approached Terry and told him that they were finished and that she hoped feeling up some girl in an alley was worth ending their relationship over. Terry had said that he was only using her for one thing and to show the world that anything Harry Potter could have he could take away from him.

Ginny's anger had flared and she'd slapped him and cast a series of stinging hexes at his ground before telling him that if he even thought of talking to her again or divulging anything that she'd told him in the past about herself or Harry that next time she'd cut his bits off.

Ginny had then stomped to the apparition point with her friends in tow and Demelza had congratulated her on managing to his such a small target with her stinging hex, which had caused all the girls to laugh and group together before apparating into muggle London.

Ginny thought she would have been more upset when she had woken up that morning having discovered her boyfriend had cheated on her and used her as some sort of power move against Harry. It just reaffirmed to Ginny that she had made a catastrophic error of judgement by ending things with Harry and for such a stupid reason as his fame. She knew better than most that his fame was something Harry lived with, with resentment as he hated being famous.

She'd been racking her brains since she'd woken up about how to try and initiate contact with Harry again. How would she even be able to approach him about her mistake in ending things with him. She thought just writing to him and saying 'sorry I made a mistake' wouldn't cut it and needed something else but nothing was coming to her.

That was until she had flicked onto the page of the daily prophet that she was currently on and had found inspiration and salvation from the most unlikely of sources. Rita Skeeter….


	99. Chapter 99 - Polyjuice Playaround

**A/N**

 **Hello my rabid readers and loyal followers and favouriters.**

 **Surprise. It's Wednesday and the chapter you probably thought wasn't coming is here. Granted it's late and apologises for that but I'm only a chapter a head at the moment and it's because of this bugger here that I am. I've got to apologise to Goldzar for this one. The poor bloke has been sent a shed load of different copies for this one. So any spelling and grammar mistakes I have to take the blame for on this one. I've had the content written for weeks but I've been reworking the dialogue and other bits quite a lot. I'm not going to waffle on because I'm still tired from my last authors note.**

 **Thanks everyone whose reviewed and PM'd your thoughts and support it is much appreciated. I've had some great messages and I've tried to reply to them all.** **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime I'm seriously not being rude and I'm trying to get time to respond properly to messages and some of your ideas. So please don't think I'm being ignorant. That goes for everyone else I've not had chance to respond to yet.**

 **I'm going to shut up now and allow you all to just get stuck into this massive chapter. Hopefully it will restore some of your faith in me as a writer a little bit as the content of this chapter hasn't been edited in the last three weeks. Just the wording and I'm still not 100% about it but there you go.**

 **Anyway strap yourselves in as this is my longest chapter to date. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

 **Chapter 99 \- Polyjuice Play Around**

 **10:41hrs Friday 2nd September, Sitting Room of Harry's Trunk, Turtle Island, Mahoutokoro**

Harry and Hermione were sat in Harry's trunks sitting room with Harry leant back on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table reading a scroll on his scroll viewer written by a Chinese military strategist called Sun Tzu. He had got the scroll out of the library to aid him with his duelling assignment and had found that it had really been an interesting read and he'd learnt a lot from it.

Harry had heard the name before when he'd heard Dudley watching muggle films about wars and the characters mentioned studying a book called 'The Art of War' and Harry had been firstly surprised that Mahoutokoro had a copy in its library. He'd been even more surprised to find that the writer of the book Sun Tzu had actually been a very powerful wizard or battle mage and was really enjoying reading about him and his philosophy.

Hermione was stretched out on the floor in front of him lying on her front scribbling away on her assignment scroll with other scrolls dotted around her. He had commented about how and why she had other scrolls when her scroll viewer would store a load of them and the answer hadn't shocked him.

Master Sato the Mahoutokoro librarian and "Knowledge Master", like Madam Pince at Hogwarts before her had taken quite a liking to Hermione and had allowed her to borrow the extra scrolls in addition t her scroll viewer for extra reading. Harry was hardly surprised but it had come to a shock to the other Tiger's apparently as they claimed that the only student that ever got away with anything with Master Sato was Hero and that they had only heard rumours as to why.

Harry hadn't reminded Hermione as to why that was after Hero's confession and Master Sato being a bit of a peeping tom when he got a bit carried away in the library with a girl in a year above, so that she wouldn't tell the Tigers the reason, although she most likely already remembered seeing as how this was Hermione.

"Hermione." Harry said seeing that the chestnut haired witch was twirling some of her hair around her finger as she read a scroll with her quill poised as soon as she wanted to add to her notes.

"Mmmmmm" Hermione said clearly still reading.

"You nearly finished?" Harry asked her earning him a sigh before her response.

"You know I'm not Harry as you've asked me four times already in the last half an hour." Hermione replied smiling to herself.

"Do you want to do something?" he asked her.

"I am doing something Harry. I'm doing my duelling homework and I thought you were as well." Hermione said distractedly.

"I've already done it and I've got it all my other work under control as everything else is done other than the work I got in Runes yesterday. I'm just reading this for a bit of background reading and to see if I need to add anything." Harry replied looking at Hermione's bum as she shifted on the ground.

"Hmmmm have you really finished it all? I remember hearing that line from you and Ron plenty of times over the years" Hermione asked him.

"Honestly, that's all I've got left to do as those Turtles don't believe in leaving work if they can get it out the way. I'm meant to be meeting with my potions group after their meditation class and I was wondering whether you want to do something fun now their class will be finishing for around twelve." Harry replied.

Well we can do something after Healing this afternoon if you want but I really want to try and get this duelling work done so that I can concentrate on my Potions work so that I've got the weekend to spend time with you and Narcissa as well as meeting these solicitors she and Fleur have picked as the best candidates for us." Hermione replied.

"Do you want my help with it?" Harry asked teasingly getting a mock reproachful look from Hermione as she turned to look at him with her eyebrows raised and a disapproving look on her face.

"No!" She responded playfully, "I can't say I'm surprised that you've already done your defence and duelling work but I'm impressed that you've managed to get the rest of your homework done before me. Who'd have thought that after all these years you'd take my advice and get it done quicker rather than waiting til the last minute" she teased back.

"Well I've probably not been as thorough as you have. Come on let me have a look at what you've done as the quicker you get finished the quicker we can do something fun." Harry said sitting forward on his sofa and leant forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Oh, alright fine. No laughing at what I've thought up already though." Hermione said as Harry grinned and climbed down on the floor next to her so that they were lying next to each other on their fronts.

"As if I'd laugh at your work, it will most likely be better than mine." Harry said honestly.

She pushed the scroll she was working on over to Harry and he started reading it and nodding in places and smiling in others. She turned on her side facing him and propped her head up with her hand looking at Harry.

"In duelling and defence work that's highly doubtful and since sixth year you've been getting really good at potions ever since your read Professors Snape's potions book." Hermione said seeing Harry tense up. It was the first time since the battle that they had really spoken about anything relating to the Battle and finding out that Professor Snape was really working to try and save Harry all along.

"Well I decided after he gave me those memories after Nagini had killed him that I owed it to him to be different to how I was before." Harry said sombrely.

"Different? How do you mean different?" Hermione asked.

"Well I didn't try as hard as I should have at Hogwarts and let myself be distracted by other things or people and I think I wasted a lot of my earlier years there. I really want to get good and learn as much as I can before getting a job and be remembered for something other than all this stuff with Voldemort." Harry said honestly.

"You're not only remembered because of what happened with Voldemort." Hermione said sincerely.

"Yeah…. alright." he replied sarcastically smiling to himself at her naïve comment, "I'll always be remembered at Hogwarts but only for all sorts of dark events happening to or involving me that have nothing to do with my abilities or normal things that I've done." Harry replied with a scoff.

"That's not true. You'll be remembered for a lot more than that." Hermione said looking at him and seeing a sadness fall on his face.

"Oh yeah like what?" Harry replied dismissively.

"How about being the youngest Seeker in a century and made it onto a quidditch team in your first year. You'll be remembered for the services to the school when you saved Ginny from the chamber and saved pretty much everyone in the school from that basilisk.

How about the fact that you were talked about and are still revered as one of the best defence against the dark arts students that ever set foot through Hogwarts doors by the staff and students still there and who have left. In fifth year people towards the end of the year started saying you were 'the students champion' as you stepped up and helped rid the school of that absolute nightmare Umbridge and taught most of our year to pass our OWL in Defence. You'll be remembered as the winner of the tri-wizard tournament and having won against three students older and more experienced than you and for beating a dragon.

You'll be held up in reverence by Slughorn as a potions genius to anyone who will listen and don't think he won't be telling every student he teaches for the rest of his career about how good you were at potions. More than that though Harry, you'll be remembered by all the staff who worked there as a person who dealt with so much shit in life and regardless of all of that you battled through and were always willing to help others and protect them such as Luna, the DA and me.

You wouldn't have known but before it all kicked off again Neville was in the Great Hall trying to rouse everyone's morale and telling them not to give up and that you had a plan. I didn't know what he was on about as you'd not mentioned any plan and I was frantically looking for you with Luna but I couldn't find you anywhere.

The professors were all saying that they were going to keep fighting not just for Hogwarts or to protect our way of life but for you as you were someone they would follow into the gates of hell for what you'd done for them and the students of that school.

You've no idea how immensely proud of you Professor McGonagall is Harry. She told me that she's never wanted to embarrass you by telling you herself in person. She's told me plenty of times over the years how proud of you she is and how skilled she thought you were. I don't know the way she talks about you sometimes it's like she thinks of you as the son she never had. You might laugh at that but she was as much my mentor as Dumbledore was yours and I was closer to her and know her better than you do and I know she means it." Hermione finished with a flourish.

Harry sat there stunned for a few moments thinking about what Hermione was saying and was touched about what she had said about Professor McGonagall. As he sat their thinking about it he just couldn't people saying the things that Hermione had just said he knew that people didn't tend to think like that.

"That's really nice of you to say all of that stuff but I think that's how you want people to think of me. We both know in this world people assume the worst and overlook the truth when it's convenient or put all their stock in rumours or hearsay and it's the rumours that they remember. Being here this year with you has been absolutely amazing so far and it's giving me a chance to finally try to be the real me and put things right a little. Things that I wish I could go back in time and do properly the first time round when we were at Hogwarts, I'm getting an opportunity to do here.

One of which is trying harder with my studies. I'm finding that a lot of the work I'm doing feels like I've done it or seen it before, which is really weird. I'm finding it easier than I expected and I don't really understand why but things just seem to make sense easier these days, somehow. I've got the chance to reinvent myself a little and the students here treat me completely differently than those at Hogwarts. Well... not completely differently, but I can really be myself a lot more. For so long at Hogwarts the students there treated me like some sort of caged animal like something that belonged in a petting zoo or thought it would be fun to taunt and poke to see if they can get a reaction.

If I wasn't being talked about like I was this or that there were actually very few genuine people who actually talked to me like a normal person rather than some sort of celebrity, crazy person or in our final year there some sort of saviour. It was rubbish as every year people would treat me differently depending on what the rumours and stories about me going about were at the time.

"I know you really suffered the hypocritical treatment of everyone more than anyone Harry and if I'm honest I think Ron and I ended up keeping more people who were decent away from you than we should have. You see in second year we got pretty over protective of you as we both knew that that you weren't attacking students but there was all sorts being said and spread about you. We didn't want you over hearing a lot of the bile that people were saying about you and tried to keep you pretty insulated and away from it.

I did the same in fourth year when everyone thought you'd put the name in the cup as you'd been through enough and there was plenty of times over the years where I've had to serve a detention for getting a bit too enthusiastic in my reaction to someone bad mouthing you." Hermione said smirking to herself thinking about the occasions where she'd had to serve detentions for hexing people that she had heard bad mouthing Harry.

"Whoa, whoa.. wait, what? YOU got detention...? ... in Hogwarts? When? How?" Harry said turning to Hermione completely flummoxed by this news.

"You didn't think that I was always in the library of an evening whenever you found yourself alone with just Ron did you?" Hermione said letting out a light laugh at the thought.

"Errr, yeah!" Harry said stunned causing Hermione to laugh even harder at the shocked expression on his face.

"Well I wasn't. I had detention plenty of times over the years. Normally I'd be quite strategic about when I got them as it was normally for classes that I had some extra questions for and then when I was serving them I'd ask the professor about them and then by the time my detention was over we'd spent the entire talking about the subject and what I wanted to know. I achieved that quite simply my making sure that if I heard someone bad mouthing you or saying something not too flattering then I'd hex them in front of one of the teachers I wanted help for in class, like Professor Vector's.

I built up quite the reputation of 'hexing before speaking' by the end of fourth year and as a result of that no one ever made a bad comment to me after that and certainly didn't bad mouth you in front of me either, well except Malfoy. Plus none of them had the guts to air their views in front of you anyway so it worked out well really." Hermione said grinning to herself.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that? More importantly how did I never find out that you had a reputation as a badass in school." a bamboozled Harry asked causing Hermione to laugh again.

"Well you had more worrying and concerning things going on most of the time and besides I didn't want you trying to talk me out of reacting because you didn't want to get me into trouble." Hermione said honestly shrugging her shoulders and having to look at her notes as the way Harry was looking at her was getting her a little excited and causing her heart to beat faster as he was looking at her so intensely and she loved it.

She felt Harry move and then felt him give her tender kiss on her cheek that caused her to smile. It was so gentle and soft but also firm enough so that he made sure she knew that he was kissing her. Hermione wanted nothing more than to turn to face him properly and put her own lips against his. As she turned to look at him however he was already moving away and it would mean that she'd have to make the move and kiss him and that would go against what the Tiger girls were telling her to do in order to get him to make the first moves and show his intentions.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"For being even more incredible than I already knew you were. You just seem to be surprising me more and more these days with stuff that I never knew about you or things you've done and never told me about. I thought I knew everything about you but it just makes me realise how much I've got to learn about you. It adds an air of mystery about you that's pretty endearing, it makes me realise that I was always so wrapped in my own problems I haven't taken enough time to focus on you." Harry said as he looked into Hermione's soft brown eyes and was touched as he thought about how much Hermione protected and looked after him even without him knowing. He was completely shocked to hear that she had been hexing people and getting detentions over the years defending his honour.

"I never really tell you how much I appreciate you and how much you mean to me and I really should do it more. I didn't have any idea that you'd done that for me and well, I'm really quite moved Hermione that you'd get yourself in trouble over my honour." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yes you do Harry. You do it with your actions rather than words, I mean look at the amazing party you threw me just because we didn't have chance to celebrate my turning eighteen. You arranged for my mum and dad to be found in Australia something that could have taken me years to do and you brought them back into my life.

You do the most incredible things all the time and just brush them off as if they are nothing but you don't realise how much of an impact you have on people or me. I had absolutely no problems having a go at people who were bad mouthing you as no one has a go at my Harry when I'm around." Hermione said before remembering "and don't think I've forgotten that we haven't done anything to celebrate your turning eighteen because if you can throw me a belated birthday party you better believe that I'm throwing you one."

"You don't need to throw me a party." Harry replied quickly and completely serious about it.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. You mean the world to me Harry and I want you to have all the good things in it. Especially after all the shit you've been through and I really want to try and make you happy." Hermione responded a little surprised at her blunt honesty and was thinking how this conversation might finally take them where she had been itching desperately for it to go for years.

"You do make me happy Hermione. Really happy, I just wish I could give you everything that I want to give you." Harry said staring into Hermione's eyes as she stared right back at him both of them seeming to not want to blink.

"What do you mean, everything you want to give me?" Hermione asked her pulse beating quicker as the silence stretched out between them as they looked into each other's eyes.

"That I want to give you everything you deserve." Harry said quietly as he had to break eye contact from her as he could feel his control to not kiss her start to slip again. "What you really deserve." He said so quietly he barely heard himself.

"What do you mean what I really deserve?" Hermione asked placing her hand on Harry's arm.

"I… just think that you're wasti…" Harry started saying as he wanted to tell her that Ron wasn't right for her and that she deserved so much more than he was giving her and that he could give her what she deserves or he'd at least make a damn site more effort to do so. Just as the words started leaving his lips a small voice inside his head screamed at him to stop and not start bad mouthing Ron to her as it would just make him look petty and jealous. That Ron was still his and Hermione's friend and that even though Harry didn't think they were right together than he shouldn't just try and force Hermione to see something that he thought was there. He didn't know what they were saying to each other in private and he could make himself look like a real fool and mess everything up.

"You know what, it doesn't matter forget about it. Now's not really the time to get into it." Harry said floundering.

"When is a good time to get into it?" Hermione asked frustrated that Harry couldn't seem to get out what he wanted to really say to her and it was starting to irritate her as she was getting as equally frustrated not knowing what he wanted to say. She assumed or more hoped that it was how he really felt for her as they had started to get going on that conversation so many times and normally they'd get interrupted by someone forcing them to stop.

She was a total hypocrite of course as if she wanted to say to Harry what she really thought then she'd have told him by now that she loved him, sorry no, not loved him, but was madly IN love with him. She wanted too so badly but from seeing how he was struggling to get what he wanted to say out he was still feeling the Ron guilt thing as well, like she was. She needed to have things out with Ron and doing it by letter wasn't the way she wanted to do it. It wouldn't be fair, plus Ron was her friend and despite her other friends suspicions especially if they were unfounded he deserved to be told face to face that she didn't want to be with him anymore.

It was a very delicate situation as Ron's feelings were in the balance and she didn't want Ron's jealousy rearing it's ugly head and him using it as something to attack Harry with again. She'd stood by and allowed it to happen twice in the past and she certainly wouldn't a third time. She'd been dumped by a pen pal when she was eight years old by letter and she remembered how much that had hurt. She might not be in love with Ron but she was still his friend, even if she didn't want to be his girlfriend she still loved him in her own way and cared about him and didn't want to see him hurt.

She knew that she didn't want to be with Ron, not really and the Tiger girls were trying to help get specific information out of Harry regarding what he really felt about Hermione through T or D. It wasn't her usual approach as she certainly didn't have a problem asking questions for most things in life. Anything else she'd just flat out ask Harry if she wanted to know. He very rarely if ever kept things from her and when he did it was normally him trying to protect her, either literally or emotionally as was the things he and her friends had got up to that summer.

She knew he cared about Ron and Ron's fragile ego as he'd been the victim of Ron's jealousy and resentment at his own life many a time over the years. Although from what she'd been hearing in letters from her friends and her mum, Ron's ego seemed to be getting more and more inflated by the day.

With typical Harry being Harry she knew he was putting Ron's feelings first rather than saying what he really want to or being selfish about things. She was convinced of it and if he couldn't tell her himself maybe he would tell the Tiger girls through the game. There it was. That was her reasoning in her head as to why she was getting involved in these weird little exercises to test Harry's feelings towards her, like not discouraging looks or flirtatious behaviour from other boys.

Yes it is stupid and illogical and very un-her in it's planning and execution but until she'd dealt with the Ron issue this was the most subtle way of getting Harry to get past his unnecessary guilt and open up about her. Even if it was indirectly and through other people.

"I don't know when a good time to tell you is but…. hopefully sooner, rather than later." Harry said turning to Hermione and giving her a blazing look to try and hopefully get his point across and wishing that he'd tried to learn ligilmency so he could try and input his thought into Hermione's head. They stared at each other the silence stretching out as if trying to read each other's thoughts when the clock in Harry's sitting room chimed softly breaking both of them out of their thoughts and caused Harry to look at Hermione's work again as the silence stretched out between them.

"This is pretty good Hermione" he said breaking the silence as he looked back at her work, "although I reckon you could tweak this formation a bit to a twin back to back formation or think about combining attack with defence with two triple stacks or wheel and pin formation like I have gone with." Harry explained drawing out the different formations on a spare piece of parchment while explaining the pros and cons of each formation.

"Oooh Harry you sound so authoritative when you talk about formations like that." Hermione cooed playfully causing him to roll his eyes at her joking around, even though she actually meant it.

Hermione sat there enjoying Harry in teacher mode for a few more minutes as she found him incredibly sexy and masterful when he was like that. So confident and sure of himself and it all seemed so natural for him as he was a natural leader. Once he'd finished him mini lecture he continued his way through the rest of her work.

She'd practically turned to goo when Harry started teaching the DA classes she'd talked him into and the lioness inside had purred constantly at Harry taking control and showing that he was the Alpha in the group. Hermione considered herself a strong willed and independent woman but when Harry talked like this she reckoned that he could command her to do anything and she'd do it.

She'd known Harry for years now and knew that if they got together as a couple he would give her absolutely everything he had be it emotionally, financially, spiritually and she'd dreamed physically of all the things that they could do and discover together and she would do exactly the same in return. Harry she knew better than anyone was a very all or nothing kind of person and he likes to make people happy. She knew he would never ask her to do something she wasn't happy with or not live the life she wants to live.

That was one of the many things that Hermione loved about Harry. He understood her and wouldn't want her trying to be something that she wasn't, although throughout her time with Harry she was discovering more and more as she got older that she was a lot of things she didn't know about herself when it came to him.

"Harry, I've been thinking about the future a lot recently and how both of our lives have gone from crazy to like super crazy in a matter of months." Hermione started tentatively.

"Hermione our lives have always been crazy. I'd have thought you'd be starting to get used to it by now." Harry said cheekily smiling to himself as he had stopped reading but still remained looking at the parchment.

"Well your life has always been crazy but mine was just a normal kind of existence until you came storming into that bathroom and started fighting that troll while trying to protect me, not that I've regretted that for a second as becoming your friend was the best thing that ever happened to me. We've never really talked seriously about what you want from your life and your future," Hermione said studying his face as his smile wavered.

"Too be completely honest Hermione I never really gave much thought to my future because I could never see anything past Voldemort and wondering if I would survive. I know I always said that I wanted to be an auror when we were looking at career choices but that was mainly thinking it would give me the best chance to stay alive. To an extent I think that would be a pretty solid career path for me but given everything that's happened I'm not sure that's what I want my life and my legacy to be about." Harry said honestly. Hermione was really interested to hear Harry talking about his legacy as he had never really talked about it before and he already had a legacy of being the vanquisher of arguably the most evil wizard in history.

"You've already got a legacy though. You've done things that people can't even contemplate and now you are finally getting the recognition that you deserve for it." Hermione replied feeling that her response was completely crap given what he had just said.

"Fame and recognition was never the thing that I wanted out of my life and you know that. I have known what I want most in the world ever since I looked in the mirror of erised in first year. I got to see what I had only dreamed about and it's the same now as it was then except I'm a bit more clued up on what I need to achieve it now." Harry said honestly feeling sort of strange talking about his future.

"What is the thing you want the most in the world?" Hermione asked as she watched him surprisingly start to open up to her.

"I want to have a family, A big family ideally. You know I never had one growing up as the Dursley's hated me and then I had Sirius and Remus taken from me. I want to live my life surrounded by people who love and care about me. I want to know what it's like to wake up every morning and know that the people I'm living with are happy that they are there and that I'm there. I basically want to just be able to love and be loved for me." Harry said as he turned to her his eyes slightly watery, which instantly set Hermione off as she could see how big a step it was for him to admit that.

"You are loved Harry. Everyone lov..." Hermione started.

"I'm talking about an unconditionally loving me Hermione. I mean the kind of love that stays just as strong when everything isn't going perfect all the time. I just mean the kind of love that is accepting me for my faults and how I am as a person and not expecting me to be perfect because I'm far from it. I don't care about public adoration or the bowing and scraping or hero worshiping from the masses Hermione that's not what I meant.

Granted it's a lot nicer than people looking at me like I was unhinged like I got for years but you know that I really don't give a shit about any of that. Not really. The masses only 'love' me for the crazy stuff that's gone on in my life and the dangerous things I've managed to scrape my way through." he replied cutting her off.

"I know you don't. I'm sorry Harry I wasn't trying to play down what you were saying." Hermione replied honestly and kicking herself for interrupting him as he was divulging something important to her.

"It's ok. When I was growing up I only ever wanted to meet a person who I could be myself with completely and who would do me the same in return by being themselves with me. Someone who I can let all my defences down with and who would love me for me. I always pictured myself with this one girl and we'd know each other so well, like completely inside out and really just be happy together.

I always hoped and envisioned that I'd end up married to this girl I was crazy about and who occupied my mind almost every minute of every day for years now and that we'd start our own family together. Then hopefully one day I'd become a father and then a grandfather and get a chance to have something I've never had before. I'd get to spend my life with the person that matters the most to me and be happy together." Harry said looking dejected.

"You can still have that Harry." Hermione replied.

"No I can't. Certainly not the way I wanted it because between myself, Sirius and Dumbledore it's all been completed and royally fucked up and now I'll never get to have my life the way I wanted or at least how I wanted it." Harry said hitting the floor with his fist.

"What do you mean between the three of you have fucked it all up?" Hermione asked..

"Well Sirius helped messed it up first by naming me Lord Black, knowing that I'd have to be married to someone who's a pureblood. I loved Sirius but I fucking hate that he's done that to me as he even said and talked to me about who he believed I wanted to be with and he was right. I hated him for a while for being so selfish when he should have just taken a wife himself and had his own kid when my parents started settling down. It's not like he would have struggled finding someone as he was a nice guy and good looking and wealthy. No instead he pussied out and left it to me knowing most likely that I'd rather die than let Malfoy become Lord Black.

I was so angry about it for the longest time until this summer when we went to Potter Manor and I read through his journal that he left me. He'd left me a letter explaining why he'd done what he'd done and suddenly I found I couldn't be angry about it to the same degree. I loved Sirius and wish he'd been able to have his own children so that I could do what I wanted but that's in the past now and the only thing I can do to change it is to let Draco become Lord Black and I'm just not prepared to do that.

Due to that I have been forced into a situation now where I have to take a pureblood wife at some point regardless of whether I wanted to or not. Then Dumbledore fucked me over by intending for me to destroy all those horcruxes on my own and if I'd destroyed the locket, the cup and the snake with the sword of Gryffindor as he had intended I'd have another three bloody family lines. I can only thank god that that didn't happen. It would have been horrendous if things had gone according to his plan, I mean Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Gryffindor, honestly it's crazy.

Completely ridiculous. I know I want to have a big family but I can't imagine the girl I'd always envisioned being married to wanting to have seven children as she's got her own goals and aspirations in life and wouldn't want to be bringing up a load of children for years as Mrs Weasley she is most certainly not." Harry said venting feeling good about finally getting some stuff he'd been holding in off his chest.

"Then I ballsed up repeatedly for years as I was too chicken and didn't have the courage to do what I should have done to try and sort out my relationship with her to try and make it how I wanted. I just sort of allowed stuff to happen rather than taking control of something that actually meant something in my life. I was a complete prat in not trying harder to get her to go to the Yule Ball with me and allowing her to go with someone else who didn't think about her anything like as much as I do and never could have.

I should have fought harder for it when they announced the ball rather than worrying about everyone else was doing and thinking stupidly that I had time. I shouldn't have just not fought for her and allowed someone else to take her to the ball as I've always been a fighter and I really should have battled for her. I mean I just found out she was going with someone else and I just accepted it. I didn't even try and I don't know for the life of me why I did that." Harry said shaking his head feeling annoyed with himself as he thought about how many wasted opportunities he'd had through chickening out.

"All that is by the by though as even if could have somehow managed to get with her, I've managed to fuck it all up this summer because I was focusing on other people's advice instead of listening to what is in my head and my heart were saying and because of all these fucking family lines I'm now responsible for, I've got my head and feelings about the whole thing in a right jumbled mess and I don't know what I'm doing.

As always is the case with me I'm just trying to muddle through hoping that everything will work out like a child would do and now I just hope that I don't end up completely broken and alone at the end of it all." Harry said defeatedly. He felt like his chest was slowly being crushed as he was finally airing what he'd been bottling up for months and saying it to the person he wanted to say it to the most, but that annoying piece of him still stopping him from just saying what he really felt about her. Why couldn't he just get it out of his system. Why was he still so scared that she would reject him if he told her that he loved her as knowing Hermione she'd at least let him down gently and then he'd know at least.

"Wow Harry, you've never opened up like this before and I didn't really know you felt that way about it all especially the become Lord Black part as you've not really mentioned anything about it. Although granted you had far more pressing concerns with Voldemort and Sirius' murder as well." Hermione said feeling a little bit stunned as Harry was very rarely open and had never been as open as that.

"I never knew that you were going through all of this as you're always trying to go through these things on your own and bottle them up by not really talking about how you feel about things and you tend to put all your thoughts and feelings into how you're going to fix the problems. I'd have hoped that after all this time that you'd have learnt to you can talk to me about this stuff. You told me about Cho and begrudgingly talked to me about Ginny.

I know I'm a girl and it's hard talking about things like feelings and things but honestly Harry girls are more emotionally mature than boys for the most part and have more experience with the emotion side of things. I had no idea that you regretted not trying harder to get her to cancel her date to the Yule Ball and to go with you instead." Hermione said feeling her heart breaking and thinking he was talking about Cho Chang.

"That's right, I do regret it. It's one of the things I most regret about Hogwarts and for once this was a subject that I really couldn't broach with you as I was too embarrassed to talk to you about it." Harry said before going quiet and thinking hard for a few moments as the blood pounded through his ears and his heart hammered in his chest. He was finally letting out at least some of what he felt and what he had wanted to tell her for so long. Deciding that he needed to right one of his biggest regrets of his life and now was the opportune moment to do so and he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by him this time. Yes it might be wreckless and he might come away completely crushed but now was the time.

"You know when I think back to all the time I wasted rather just manning up and asking her it makes me feel so stupid. Plus I know we would've had the best night together and we'd have really had fun and enjoyed ourselves a hell of a lot more. Or I would have at least." He said looking at Hermione who had started looking at the parchment and scrolls on the floor and Harry thought she looked rather sad with what he was telling her and that wasn't the reaction he wanted to what he was saying and this burst of confidence he'd suddenly got was starting to wain from her expression. He knew if he didn't do this now then the courage might not come back again.

"Who knows maybe come the end of that night at the ball if I'd have plucked up the courage to ask her and then kissed her at the end of the night then the last few years could have been very different if she ended up feeling the same way." Harry said softly looking at the hair that had fallen over Hermione's face as he thought he was being pretty damn clear to how he felt about her and wanted to gauge her reaction to what he was saying to her.

"Well she is very pretty. I can see why you'd like her so much." Hermione said happy that her hair had fallen from behind her ear to cover her face. She hadn't expected it to be so hard to hear that Harry felt this way and had such regret about not trying harder with Cho.

"She isn't pretty. She's absolutely mesmerizingly beautiful. She's like Aphrodite taking human form and the thing of it is that she doesn't even believe it when someone tells her." Harry said trying to see if that compliment had hit the mark and caused her to smile or at least scoff at his blatant flattery even though he agreed with his words. Hermione was the most beautiful girl both inside and out and she was able to captivate him with just a look.

"Oh believe me she knows that everyone thinks she's beautiful as she was always looking at herself in the girls bathroom mirrors making sure that her hair was perfectly straight all the time and that her makeup was always perfect, which of course it was." Hermione said bitchily.

Harry was confused by that comment and knew Hermione wasn't like that at all from being friends and around her for so long "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You probably never noticed as you always had other things on your mind and the only girls bathrooms you ever went into was the one you saved me from that troll and Moaning Myrtles. Believe me she was always in front of a mirror when I went into a bathroom and clearly likes looking at herself." Hermione responded waspishly hoping that Harry would see that Cho wasn't so perfect after all.

"Hermione what are you on about?" Harry said bewildered as to what she was saying.

"Look I know you really like her but Cho was always a bit too into her looks as she was always in the bathroom surrounded by her fri... " Hermione pointed out feeling a little catty and jealous.

"What! You think that I'm talking about Cho?" Harry said suddenly barking out a nervous laugh to cover his confusion at how Hermione could have misinterpreted what he was saying.

"Well yes, she's the first girl you ever fancied and you asked her to the ball after she'd said yes to Cedric and..." Hermione started to say her words tumbling out of her mouth as her brain tried to figure out what Harry was talking about as Harry burst out laughing. "What's so bloody funny?" Hermione asked him giving him a thump on the shoulder, which only caused Harry to laugh harder.

"I'm not talking about Cho you numpty. Smartest witch of our age my arse." Harry said almost laughing himself hoarse at Hermione.

"You're not?" Hermione asked as she turned to Harry who seemed to have the laughter die in his throat as his face turned suddenly all serious and slightly pink.

"For Godric's sake Hermione. Isn't it obvious that I'm talking about you..." Harry blurted out thankful that he had finally managed to say something clear enough to her and get the words out of his mouth before losing his nerve.

"Me?" Hermione asked stunned as her body seemed to freeze, her heart started pounding and the butterflies in her stomach started going hyper like they were on a sugar rush. She found that she had stopped breathing as every fibre of her being was preparing herself for him laughing again and telling her he was only winding her up.

"Yes, of course you." Harry said balling his courage and knowing that there was no going back now. "I regretted not asking you to the ball as soon as McGonagall announced it to us. I foolishly thought that I had time to ask you and was building myself up to it when I heard some fifth year Hufflepuffs down the charms corridor one day saying that they had heard Viktor Krum had asked you to the ball. You never mentioned it so I assumed it was just a wild rumour as I never thought you'd agree to go to the ball with someone you didn't really know or like very much. Plus you'd seemed all irritated whenever he was around us or you because of the amount of fangirls that followed him.

So I just put it down to one of those crazy rumours and thought I had time to ask you. Then I overheard Susan and you in Herbology when you were working together on those slapping violets and Susan asked you if it was true you were going to the ball with Viktor Krum and you said yes but made Susan promise not to tell anyone. Then you looked round you to see if had been overheard and I just pretended to be totally focused on what I was doing and like I hadn't heard." Harry said remembering how painful it had been hearing that from Hermione.

Hermione felt sick as she remembered the conversation with Susan and also remembered looking round to see if anyone was listening and how her stomach had dropped on seeing Harry stood behind her at his workbench. She knew something had been off with him as six of the slapping violets had managed to slap him around the face knocking his glasses off even though he was looking right at them and with his instincts should have been able to move out the way in time.

She'd just assumed at the time that he was worrying about the second task or was still thinking about battling the horntail and how close it had been. She felt her stomach clench on hearing that Harry had heard her and the elation of knowing that he wanted to ask her to the ball was replaced with sadness that she had indirectly hurt him but agreeing to go with Viktor and worse that she had missed out on going to the ball with Harry.

It was him she had been thinking about when picking her dress and when her friends had been doing her hair and makeup. It was Harry who she had looked to to see his reaction to her when she had come down the stairs to enter the great hall and seeing him stood there all handsome and grown up in his dress robes had made her heart start beating quickly. As she'd approached Harry and just as he was about to stay something to her Viktor had stepped in front of them blocking them from each others view and taking Hermione's hand before leading her into the great hall.

"Harry... I" Hermione started saying as she felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes again as she felt horrendous. "I had no idea that you'd heard that. Why didn't you say anything?" she asked him wondering why he hadn't as she would have told Viktor in a heartbeat that she wanted to go with Harry if she knew.

"Well as you made Susan promise not to tell anyone and then hadn't mentioned it to me or Ron so I assumed that you didn't want to tell anyone but knew that my opportunity had gone. Then I had to start thinking about who else I could ask as I needed to find someone and I thought Cho was nice enough and thought she was a good quidditch player and that I'd at least be able to spend the night talking about that with her. Then when that ran out of things to talk about with her I reasoned that I could just ask her stupid little questions even if it was just things like her favourite colour or favourite sweets or something and that would have helped past the time and stopped the conversation drying up.

Of course when I asked her she said she was going with Cedric and I thought after that point that I may as well just leave it and then if Ron was going to end up on his own to it then I would as well and it might get me out of the opening dance." Harry said shrugging thinking about how he'd hated the who process of having to find a girl and ask her to a ball.

"I had absolutely no idea that you felt like that Harry." Hermione said still reeling from what Harry had just told her and felt like her heart was five times to big for her chest.

"I still do feel like that Hermione." Harry said bluntly as his emerald green eyes locked onto Hermione's as her head whipped round at what he was saying to her reached her ears.

"You DO feel like that." Hermione asked quietly not trusting her ears to have heard him correctly and found that her breath was coming in gasps as she felt dizzy with happiness at the admission.

"Yes." Harry said unblinkingly, "I should have asked you to the ball before anyone else. I was foolish for thinking that no one else would want to take such a beautiful girl to a ball and I don't want to make the same mistake twice and end up having to keep that regret inside me." Harry said as he moved himself a little closer to Hermione as she lay on her side looking at him and he could practically feel the heat coming off her and his magic was reacting to her and felt himself shaking with either it or nerves as he looked into her face studying every detail of it, which he knew so well.

Hermione bit her lip wondering whether this was happening. Was it really happening was he going to ask her? As Harry shifted his body closer to her Hermione could see him shaking slightly and her magic started reaching for Harry and she had to bite her lip a little harder to stop from crying out in happiness and resist closing the distance between them.

"So, Hermione Granger-Dumbledore-Hufflepuff... I'd like to know whether you do me the honour of allowing me to take you to the Halloween ball next month." Harry said as he looked longingly into Hermione's eyes and gulped down the nerves that suddenly came rushing over him as the last of his courage was spent.

It felt like fireworks were going off inside her brain and that every sense in her body was tingling and shaking with electricity as Harry asked her to go to the Halloween Ball with him. He wanted to go with her. Her simple plain Hermione Granger. The most handsome and amazing man Hermione had ever met who could have his pick of any witch on the planet wanted to take her to the Halloween Ball. She felt so happy elated not just with Harry asking but knowing that he'd wanted to ask her all those years ago as well and now finally she was going to be able to get her night at a ball with her own real life prince charming.

Everything he'd just been saying about how they would have had a good time and how he might have plucked up the courage to kiss her and be with her was bouncing around her brain like a rubber ball in a room with rubber walls. She felt almost punch drunk thinking about what might have happened and now thanks for Harry's bravery what might happen in October.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw a smile reach her lips that felt like it caused the room to light up as they stared into each others eyes, Hermione smiling at Harry and him looking anxiously back praying that she'd say yes and stop keeping him waiting.

"So..." Harry started to say when suddenly the Turtles came bursting into the room laughing and horsing around.

"HEY YOU TWO! Ooooooh this looks very cozy." Tim said grinning at Harry and giving him a thumbs as he entered the room followed by the Turtles making Harry and Hermione jump in surprise.

"Yes, VERY cozy" Po Lee said waggling her eyebrows at the pair lying in such close proximity on the floor and could practically feel the sexual tension crackling in the room.

' _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!'_ screamed the voice in Hermione's head, _'please, please, please just go away and leave us alone again just for a few minutes longer.'_

The same thoughts were going through Harry's brain except there were a lot more swear words thrown into the mix inside his head."What are you lot doing back so early?" Harry asked quickly feeling like he could shout at the Turtles to bugger off as he'd finally started telling her how he felt about her and asked her to the ball and wanted, no needed an answer from her. It was infuriating how every time something like this happened their conversation got interrupted by someone and next time he was locking his trunk so no one could interrupt them.

"Well we finished early because Quillaq Kanook and Hester Steiggson finally managed to take their animagus forms through meditation and they started play fighting in their animal and it all started getting a bit out of hand. They were wrestling and took swipes at each other with their claws and they just missed Erin Seung who had been sat in between them. The Grandmaster dismissed the class early and immobilised the pair of them so that no one could get hurt as he was trying to explain to them how to let go of their forms and return back to normal." Giovanni explained.

Hermione was completely locked in her own thoughts cursing the friendly Turtles for showing up when herself and Harry had been talking about something so important and unfortunately looked like they were getting cozy in Harry's sitting room and not just paying a flying visit.

"What did they turn into?" Harry asked more out of politeness than genuine curiosity as he looked to Hermione as some of the Turtles started dropping into the seats.

"Steiggson turned into a polar bear and Chinook turned into this brown grizzly bear. They were massive." Yoko Hami said slightly in awe of the two Dragons.

"Yeah my animagus form certainly isn't quite as spectacular or scary." Giovanni said getting a laugh from the rest of the Turtles.

"No but still safer than mine. I could end up as someone's dinner." Po said dejectedly.

"You two are animagi?" Hermione asked impressed that four students in their year were animagi as she was distracted from her thoughts and cursing the Turtles for their crap timing.

"Yep we've been able to do it since OWL year as Master Bo really helped us along with it." Po and Giovanni said together before sharing a grin.

"What do you turn into?" Harry asked as Giovanni suddenly shrunk and changed form until he was a slightly larger than average turtle sat on the floor where he had been stood.

"Cool" Harry said as the Turtle nodded along to him. Po suddenly shrunk next to him and in her place was an Ishikawa Frog that ribbited at them.

"Wow that's really impressive. So that's why these lot call you Turtle and Frog then." Hermione observed as the two Turtle students changed back.

"Yeah that's how we got our nicknames but like we say not the most impressive of forms compared to two bloody bears." Po said sourly.

"Well at least you can do it and you should be proud of that and you'll not take up as much room as a bear would. It's meant to be really hard to learn to become an animagi though from what I've read. Is there anyone else in the year besides the four of you that can do it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Chen Dai Chi in Tiger Clan can and he takes the form of a Pangolin and Rachel Yu of Dragon clan can become a Chinese Leopold." Louis informed Hermione.

"What's a Pangolin?" Harry asked curiously as he didn't know the animal.

"It's a bit like an armadillo except it's covered in hard sharp scales and makes it less attractive to try and eat as a result." June explained.

"So what you two up to, looking all comfy and settled?" Hero asked giving Harry a knowing look and getting a 'now's not the time for jokes' look back from Harry in return, which Hero had the good sense to know to back off.

"We were just doing some duelling and defence work before I had to go do my potions meeting with Akiko and the rest of my potions group and I was talking to Hermione about something important first." Harry said innocently blushing from root to toe as Tim, Giovanni and Po all started wolf whistling at the two of them causing them both to blush as they realised how closely they were lying to each other and shuffled back away from each other and Harry started to sit up as Hermione to start to gather her things and Harry put his scroll back in his bag shaking his head.

"Speaking of which Harry we're going to have to make a move as Hilde has already started making her way to the potions classroom and is getting the potion out of our locker and meeting us in the quidditch stadium. Trixie and Rosa are meeting us there and I don't think it's a good idea to leave a Phoenix and a Dragon alone in a quidditch stadium together as god knows what could happen if their left alone too long." Akiko said as Harry nodded his agreem **ent.**

"Alright then I guess we'd better get going." He said incredibly reluctantly and with a heavy heart, knowing that the opportunity had gone and cursed his luck and everyone elses shit timing. "I'll see you all in Healing class then I guess and Hermione hopefully you'll be able to tell me the answer to that matter I was just discussing with you then." Harry said giving Hermione a small awkward smile.

"Yes... I'll see you in Healing class." Hermione said getting a slow and unenthusiastic nod from Harry as he stood up so that he was next to her.

"Alright well, I guess I better go and I'll see you in a bit." Harry replied as he started to say something else but changed his mind as he didn't really fancy having an audience for what he wanted to say. He and Akiko turned to leave the trunk waving bye to Hermione and the rest of the Turtles.

Just as Harry and Akiko reached the door to the trunk Hermione realised how cruel it would be to make him wait for her answer especially as the answer was so easy to make and she never wanted to upset Harry. Plus she was so excited about the offer of going to the ball with him she couldn't wait any longer herself. "Harry" she called out urgently to him causing Harry and Akiko to stop and turn to look at her. "That question you asked me earlier."

"yeah." Harry said eagerly hoping she was going to give him an answer.

"The answer is absolutely yes." Hermione said smiling at the look a happiness and joy on Harry's face at getting her answer and thinking how that was the look she'd always hoped of being on his face when he asked to the ball in her dreams.

"Really?" Harry asked elated.

"Really, really" Hermione said smiling to herself.

"That's the best news... well ever." Harry grinned back at her.

"I'm glad it's good news... whatever it is but I'm sorry Harry but we've really got to get a move on." Akiko said apologetically besides him wondering what was going on as were the rest of the Turtles.

"Go on you go and go do whatever you're doing." Hermione said to Harry who grinned at her and set off after Akiko who had gone through the door out of the trunk." She stood there for a few moments shocked, elated and almost giddy with delight. She was going to the ball with Harry and he'd just admitted that he'd always wanted to go to the ball with her during the tri-wizard tournament and had thought about what would have happened if they had kissed that night. She had herself many times and the possible events of that night if it had gone that way had been a masterbation fantasy of hers many a night.

All the other things he had told her about how he had wanted his life and family and all the other things he'd said were rattling around her brain and she knew she needed to get back to her pensieve to get the memories in there and write to her friends and her mum and tell them she was going to the ball with Harry. "Well I guess I'd better be going as well." Hermione said approaching the door to her own trunk as Tim who was stood next to it opened the door for her as she bid farewell to the Turtles and made to disappear to her own trunk, which sounded like it had some Tigers sat there waiting for her.

"You don't need to go rushing off Hermione you can stay here and hang out with us if you like. We were thinking we might watch a film in Harry's cinema room while he's off doing whatever he's doing his potion group as we should be able to fit one in before class." Hero said sincerely.

"I really appreciate the offer and maybe another time but I've got to get back as the Tigers will be wondering where I am and I think Mio wanted some help with something." Hermione replied disappointed that it looked like she was running off when they were inviting her to stay. "I'd like to maybe watch a film another night though if you're alright with that."

"Sure bring the rest of the Tigers if you want and we'll all watch something." Yoko said giving Hermione a smile.

"That sounds fun and I'll tell them about it as I'm sure they'd be up for that. Well I'm going to go guys and I'll see you all in class later." Hermione said before making her way along the short corridor towards her own trunks exit and Tim gave her a 'bye' and gently closed the door after her with a click. Tim turned to start making his way over to the sofa's when Louis suddenly jumped out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" Tim call out as Louis pushed past Tim and went through the door disappearing into the corridor behind Hermione as it snapped shut behind him.

"Is Louis going to Tiger Land?" Tim asked the group who all shrugged their shoulders.

"Is he even going to be able to go into Tiger Land?" Gwen asked everyone.

"What's he doing?" Omori asked turning to Giovanni who just held his hands up as if to suggest it was nothing to do with him.

"Buddha knows but I'm sure we'll hear all about it. Right well us girls will go and pick a film and you boys can arrange some snacks with the elves for us. Nothing too much as we've lunch soon but I am feeling a little peckish." Yoko said to the boys who agreed to her proposal and the five Turtle girls went into Harry's cinema room and made their way to the film collection.

"So what's Louis doing Giovanni you must know he tells you everything?" Hero asked the Italian boy who was sat on the arms of one of the couches.

"Something stupid, which he shouldn't do because it's a waste of time and it is never going to happen." Giovanni said shaking his head at his friend.

"Why? What's he doing?" asked Tim asked concerned that Louis might be doing something dangerous.

"You'll see in a minute." Giovanni said confidently. A couple of moments later Louis appeared back into the trunk.

"What was all that about?" Hero asked Louis as he re-entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"All what about?" Louis replied not really paying attention to what had been said.

"Going into the corridor to Hermione's trunk." Hero reiterated pointing at the door he'd just emerged from.

"Oh I just asked Hermione if she'd like to go to the Halloween Ball with me." Louis said as he sighed.

"You did what?!" Hero, Tim and Omori said at the same time.

"I just asked Hermione if she wanted to go to the ball with me." Louis repeated himself slowly as if talking to three idiots.

"What did you do that for?" Hero blurted out.

"Because I want to go with her, obviously." Louis replied nonplussed and rolled his eyes.

"But what about Harry?" Tim asked.

"What about him?" fired back Louis.

"Well you know he's kind of crazy about her." Omori pointed out.

"So it's not like he's the only wizard in the world that might like her and want to go to the ball with her." Louis replied back firmly.

"I know that but you know already that there is clearly something going on there with him and her as there is a whole history between them." Hero started explaining.

"I know that but if he gets pissed off because other guys might ask her then it's just tough shit." Louis said dropping into the sofa and tapping a beat on the arm of the sofa.

"Still Louis mate, you know he really likes her." Omori pointed out.

"That's what I told him." Giovanni chipped in getting a look from Louis.

"Don't you start again Gio, it's bad enough that this lot are having a go at me about it now as well. Look she's a nice girl and a good looking witch and I wouldn't mind taking her so I asked her, simple as that." Louis said grumpily.

"What did she say?" Hero asked.

"She said that I was really sweet to ask but she already agreed to go with someone else and thanked me for offering and said that she would have certainly considered my offer if she hadn't been asked aleady." Louis said perking up slightly.

"Talk about an awkward conversation but at least she told you she's going with someone and not no because you're an ugly bugger." Omori pointed out.

"Why would she think I'm ugly." Louis fired back turning on Omori.

"Blimey calm down I was just joking. I'd imagine if Harry asks her to go then whoever managed to convince her to go with them is going to get dropped quickly so she can go with him instead." Omori replied.

"Says who? You think that Hermione wouldn't even consider someone else taking her and showing her a nice night? Especially if Harry doesn't have the balls to ask her!" Louis retorted angrily, hurt that his friends were insinuating he was inferior to Harry.

"Easy Louis you're talking about Harry Potter having no balls! Just calm down will you. I was just saying because it's obvious that they are into each other is all." Omori said not understanding why Louis was so irritated about.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Tim asked the French boy who then turned his gaze on him.

"I'm fed up of everyone running round and putting Harry at the centre of everything. Everyone is just acting crazy this year and acting all weird and different because he's in school. Look he's a really nice guy and I consider him a mate and everything but I'm not going to spend the rest of my life making sure he gets what he wants to the detriment of my own life. Don't pretend you haven't noticed all the girls at school have all been a bit spellbound having him in here but now that the ball has been announced they're hopefully going to start getting back to normal as they can't all go with him now can they." Louis explained.

"No one is saying you shouldn't go after someone you like but I'd have just thought that seeing those two together, did you not think that he'll ask her and she'll say yes if he does?" Tim pointed out.

"Maybe she will but like I say I'm not going to sit around waiting for Harry to try and build up his courage or whatever and miss my chance. I really don't see why you're all ganging up on me about it. He's Harry Potter for fucks sake and can go with anyone he wants pretty much. I mean Sanchez and Steiggson were blowing fucking kisses at him across the Hall for buddha's sake so it's not like he can't have a hot looking girl in his arms for the night." Louis said defensively.

"No one is ganging up on you Louis, we're just asking the question as we know how much Harry likes her and I just guess we're surprised that you asked her so quickly or that you like her more than girls you've known for years, I mean its ages away yet." Hero explained calmly.

"I know it is but you're all looking at me and judging me as if I've done something wrong. How many times in life are any of you going to be able to ask a famous witch on a date?" Louis replied.

"Ah come on man, we're just shocked that's all as normally you say stuff like you're going to ask a girl out and then rarely do. I'm personally impressed at your boldness really but you might want to let Harry know you've asked her, as he is our clan mate now and he's become our friend." Giovanni said repeating his thought from earlier that day when he'd heard of Louis' plan directly.

"Yeah we're really not judging you man, we're just surprised and impressed with the balls on you, even if I do think you picked the wrong target to ask." Omori said stretching out his arms.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"Well you saw what Harry did to Marco for firing a curse at Hermione's back. Imagine what he'll do to you if you lay an unwanted hand on her trying to cop a feel." Tim said chuckling to himself and making all the boys except Louis laugh.

"He wouldn't do anything like that." Louis said uncertainly.

"You reckon?" Omori replied with a scoff, "If you say so Louis but you're a braver man that I if you want to try and find out so badly."

"Are you lot coming or what? We've found a really fun looking film about Turtles and ninjas in Harry's collection and it's getting put on now so hurry up." Po said sticking her head through the doorway into the sitting room before ducking back inside as the boys all jumped to their feet and Hero called Bonzo the head elf to ask if he could arrange for some light and healthy snacks for them. The boys made their way into the cinema room and Tim and Hero exchanged a look both reading the others thought about Louis asking Hermione to the ball. They hoped that it wouldn't make the atmosphere awkward in the Clan.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the path outside leading away from Turtle Island**

Harry made his was along the path with Akiko down towards the quidditch stadium where they were meeting the rest of the potions group. "So June and Gwen both really enjoyed their duelling lesson with you yesterday. Gwen in particular was saying how much she was enjoying things until Lucy turned up and diverted your attention into helping both of them." Akiko said giving him a sideways glance.

"Yeah it was a good lesson. I helped Gwen learn how to feel her magic a bit more and the results were pretty impressive. That Lucy in the year below is a pretty powerful caster although she's pretty wild with her casting and overcharges her spell and misses a lot, so I just started trying to help her with her accuracy. It's a lot easier getting someone to learn to increase their power than try and harness it" Harry said nodding as he remembered the lesson.

"You want to be careful with Lucy as I really think she's got her eye on you so I wouldn't get too close with her or she might get the wrong idea. I know over the last couple of years that Hero laughs her attention off but she's a proper clingy kind of girl. Anyway enough about that, Gwen said that you were having a pretty interesting conversation about some panties that you found in your trunk the morning after someone had snuck in your trunk in The Rack Shack and you thought they might have been hers." Akiko said giving him a cheeky grin.

"Ah...Well I put two and two together and as usual got five and completely messed it up. I've already spoken to June about it as well and they both told me it wasn't them that snuck in and…" Harry started explaining before Akiko cut him off.

"Sucked you off, yes Gwen told us." Akiko said bluntly with a grin on her face, "Well I'll save you the time and the embarrassment of having to ask the others but it wasn't Po, Yoko or me either. Po doesn't fancy you and only has eyes for Hero and like Gwen, Yoko and myself would want you awake if we were getting up to something like that." Akiko told him quite unabashed and started laughing as Harry blushed.

"I can't figure you out Harry sometimes you seem so confident and sure of yourself when you're flirting and bantering back and forth with us and other times you blush like a virgin at the mention of anything sexual." Akiko said and playfully bumped her hip to his.

"I can't help it. When girls are just acting flirty and stuff it's alright as it's just a bit of a laugh and harmless you know. However when girls talk directly to me like you just did with a real prospect kind of tone to it, well I'm not really used to it. Girls in England don't normally talk as straight as you girls over here do as they like being pursued by guys I guess as it's rare to find a girl who goes after a guy. I get more confident and relaxed the better I know a person. Although most of it is just bravado as I'm not really used to talking to girls that way, but I've got to admit it is fun winding some of the girls here up with a wink or a smile as it's just a laugh." Harry replied honestly.

"That's because you Brits are so uptight when it comes to sex and what people like and don't like and act like it's something dirty or something to be ashamed of." Akiko responded honestly.

"I suppose so." Harry said thoughtfully as he guessed she had a point.

"No suppose about it Harry. You see here in Japan the magical community even the NOMA community have a lot of different kinks that they are into and aren't afraid to explore them. If you discover something that you like then why shouldn't you do it as much as you possibly want or be afraid to talk about it?" Akiko asked honestly.

"Well it's not always the time and place to talk about it. I suppose most of the time people leave that sort of talk to the bedroom." Harry replied surprised with the no nonsense attitude Akiko was demonstrating and finding it quite refreshing for someone to talk so openly and honestly with him.

"I understand that but most of the things blokes talk about in locker rooms is bullshit from what my ex told me and while it's good talking with a partner about what you like and don't like in the bedroom. I don't see why it should be left there." Akiko explained as they continued down the path.

"Well I guess you've got a point about the locker room stuff as I heard lads over the years boasting about stuff they'd done with girls who would most likely knock their blocks off if they had done the things that was getting said about them as they wouldn't want anyone else knowing about it." Harry said chuckling to himself.

"That's what I mean. Why get annoyed about it unless it isn't true." Akiko asked.

"Oh believe me some of the stuff couldn't have been true as I can't imagine any girl would like to get molested by a snuffler plant and if she'd heard anyone saying anything about it would have probably knocked them out." Harry said grinning to himself at the wild rumour he'd heard about a Hufflepuff girl in Fred and George's year.

"Oh I don't know a snuffler plant with all those tentacle like branches attacking all the lovely pleasure spots at the same time I can see the appeal." Akiko said laughing to herself. "But that's the thing if a witch or wizard does something like that then why be embarrassed about it as most people will knock something before they've tried it. If you find something gets you off and feels good then why be embarrassed or ashamed about it?"

"Well that's more about people finding out something personal about them than something that they'd get up to in the bedroom." Harry pointed out.

"Oh I don't I reckon Giovanni and Louis might be up for some Herbology related bedroom activity seeing as they love it so much." Akiko said in all seriousness before they both burst out laughing and Akiko linked arms with Harry as they walked.

"They do love their herbology but I think that's a bit too much of a stretch to imagine." Harry replied.

"Well some things being shared can work to your advantage if you are happy talking openly about them. For example I've not problem admitting that when I'm with a guy that I like to be the one in charge as I like to set the pace. I love taking control and having things so they're way I want them." Akiko said looking at Harry and seeing he was listening intently.

"So you like to be the dominant one." Harry confirmed looking at Akiko who wasn't blushing in the slightest.

"Most of the time as I've not met a guy who can control me yet but the search is always there to meet a guy that can tame me." Akiko said grinning and winking at Harry.

"Ha, I doubt there is anyone that could contain you Akiko as you strike me as a girl who knows what she wants.." Harry replied smiling at the pretty Japanese girls.

"Guilty as charged and you don't know the half of it." Akiko said laughing lightly. "Why go through life wanting things a certain way and then just accepting them when they don't deliver. So as I was saying by people hearing that I like being in charge in that type of situation, when I hook up with a guy in the future who has heard that, they'll either just submit straight away or will try and dominate me instead, which is fun as I always make them break.

When I eventually meet a guy who manages to dominate me and makes me bend to his will and his pleasure... Well then I'll have potentially met my perfect playmate who can mix it up with me." Akiko said giving a delightful little shiver.

"This is all very interesting but why are you telling me all this? Do you want me start spreading the word?" Harry asked curious.

"No I was just giving you a heads up so you know for the future." Akiko said flirtatiously wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively while running her tongue along her upper teeth.

"Ha ha I think you'd eat me alive Akiko and you'd be too much woman for me to handle." Harry teased as they approached the door leading into the Turtle stand of the stadium where Harry reached for the door and started opening it. Akiko stopped him from opening the door by putting her hand on it and pushing it closed before positioning herself between the door and Harry.

Harry couldn't help but think how hot she looked with her hands behind her back and her shoulders resting against the wooden door emphasising her bust in her uniform as the jacket was quite tight across her chest. "Oh I don't know Harry, you've pretty big hands from what I can see and from what Gwen said that it might be you that's too much for me to handle." She placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and leant into whisper into his ear, "Maybe in the future I'll get chance to find out." Akiko whispered huskily in his ear before giving a little giggle and turned quickly pulling the door open and disappeared inside the stand.

' _Blimey what's got into the Turtle girls at the minute?'_ Harry thought to himself as he grabbed the door as it started to close. He noticed that one Akiko's hairs had stuck due to the static to the shoulder of his blazer and he caught it quickly so that the wind didn't take it and quickly wrapped it in a handkerchief in his pocket. He put it back in his pocket and followed Akiko inside who was humming happily to herself as she walked through the stand and turned and gave him a sultry smile before laughing to herself clearly enjoying toying with him.

Harry and Akiko made their way up into the stand and down the steps onto the pitch. Harry felt pins and needles tingling all over as he looked around the stadium as it never seemed to fail to make him picture playing in it and he felt an excitement start building in him. He couldn't wait to watch the Tigers and Phoenix match here and see what the atmosphere was like.

As he looked across the pitch he saw Trixie Popowitz and Rosa Sanchez sat on the grass either side of the central spot on the pitch looking a little awkward in each others company and not really talking to each other. They both looked up with a mild sense of relief at seeing Harry and Akiko approaching.

Harry and Akiko waved as Akiko linked her arm through Harry's again as they made their way across the pitch to the waiting Phoenix and Dragon Clan members. "Looks like these two are feeling awkward around each other still." Harry said quietly to Akiko.

"Well Phoenix and Dragon really dislike each other. It's fun some times to get the two clans riled by starting rumours about what one has done to the other and vice versa and then to sit back and watch the curses start flying in the corridors. They think us Turtles are stupid but you have probably seen the principal teaching of our clan's combat style is to use out opponents strength against them while conserving our own." Akiko replied quietly.

"Well that's a good philosophy to have as from my experience having stamina in a fight is normally what will win it." Harry retorted.

"True but then you've got the whole package haven't you. You've got the spell repertoire, speed, agility, experience and fucking crazy power and from the little bit of duelling I've seen you do as you completely dominate your opponents. I can't wait to see you in action again, so maybe I'll have to join in with Gwen and June's private lessons." Akiko said giving him a sideway look.

"Hi you two, sorry we took so long getting here. Any sign of Hilde?" Akiko asked the two girls who had both stood.

"She's just gone to the loo in the Tiger stand, so she should be back in a minute." Trixie replied.

"I hear there was a bit of excitement in meditation class this morning." Harry said smiling to himself while picturing a grizzly and polar bear having a fist fight.

"You could say that again. Hester and Chinook are so happy to finally have managed their animagus transformation that we're going to have a party to celebrate tonight and they told me to tell you that they would love it if you could come. I know you said that you are spending the week with the Turtles but it would really mean a lot to them if you came even just for a couple of hours." Rosa said a slight pleading tone to her voice.

"You're having it tonight?" Harry asked and Rosa confirmed they were after the evening meal. "I suppose I can come as I've got to go to the Banzai Bazaar over the weekend to meet with account manager and possibly a firm of solicitors who I might be working with so I'm not going to be in school this weekend."

"Solicitors? Why would you need magical solicitors?" Trixie asked her curiosity sky rocketing as the other two girls looked on expectantly for an answer.

"Oh I was just thinking about maybe purchasing a property here in Japan and the laws and stuff regarding land and property ownership is different here." Harry replied happy with his half-truth.

"Ooooh is it a house for your auntie?" Trixie asked eagerly fishing for information and wanting something to report back to Stacey.

"Auntie?" Rosa asked, "Is that the lady that Erin and the others saw you with last Bazaar weekend?" having heard reports from Erin, Riko and Rachel about meeting Harry and a very attractive brunette who was older than him but really beautiful. Rosa wanted to be the good looking brunette in Harry's life and was determined to find out about the other woman, because her three friends said that Harry bumbled his way through introducing them to the older witch and they thought maybe he had something for older witches.

"Well she's not really my auntie, well I don't really know what she is as it's kind of really complicated." Harry said scratching the back of his head and thinking about he should really figure out what to say Narcissa was to him.

"Then what is she?" Rosa persisted curiously at the ommission.

"Well I don't really know as she's part of the Black family and she's older than me but I'm the head of the house and I don't really know what we'd be classed as whether it's cousin's twice removed or something." Harry said trying to figure out what sort of relation Narcissa was to him as Narcissa had said that her grandfather Pollux Black was the brother of his great grandmother Dorea Black or Dorea Potter as she became when she married into the Potter family. Thankfully however Hilde chose that moment to arrive walking across the field from the Tiger stand.

"Ah good you're all here now. We've not got long before lunch and we have healing class this afternoon so I think we need to get on with this pretty quickly as the quicker we know what this stuff is the quicker we can start work on it." Hilde said lowering her bag to the ground and opening it as she pulled out the large flask of the muddy coloured potion and handed it to Harry who took it grinning as he moved in amongst the four girls so that they were stood around him in a circle.

"You sure you know what this stuff is Harry because if I end up poisoned or have my hair fall out of or something as a result of drinking it then me and you are going to fall out." Trixie said warningly.

"It's not going to have any permanent affects Trixie I promise." Harry said putting his hand on her shoulder and then to her surprise gently stroked the side of head as he smiled as her reassuringly. She found the gesture quite strange and strangely intimate but felt her stomach do a little flip at the contact to her surprise.

"You said you've taken this before, didn't you Harry." Rosa said as he turned to her hearing the slightest apprehension in her voice.

"I have Rosa. I've taken it twice and I can honestly say that it's not a pleasant experience but by going through it you'll understand one of the more unpleasant effects of the potion. I promise you though that it doesn't last long and you'll find the effect of the potion really interesting." Harry said as he gently stroked Rosa cheek and unnoticed by the girls picked on of the broken hairs off the shoulder of her jacket.

Rosa nodded more confident now that Harry had reassured her and was touched by his affection towards he as he stroked her face.

Harry turned to Hilde and put a hand on her shoulder as he looked into her eyes and saw the determined look she returned. "I see you've no apprehension about trying this Hilde."

"No. Hermione already told me about her making it but said that I should experience it for myself to better understand the effects." Hilde remembering Hermione and Harry telling her about Hermione brewing the potion in her second year, which Hilde had at the time had a major problem believing but seeing how talent and knowledge thirsty Hermione was she was starting to doubt it less and less.

"Good stuff." Harry said to Hilde and winked at her and she smiled back him before she felt a quick sharp pull to her hair.

"Owww" Hilde said as she felt her hair pull.

"Oh I'm sorry Hilde one of my rings must have caught your hair." Harry apologised.

"It's alright but that hurt." Hilde said rubbing her hair where it stung.

"You ready for this KO?" Harry asked Akiko.

"I'm always ready." Akiko replied giving him a waggle of her eyebrows and getting a roll of Harry's and a shake of his head as a response as he laughed lightly to himself.

"Right well you four talk amongst yourselves a minute while I get this dished out." Harry said as he stepped out of the group of girls and gently sat down on the grass facing away from them. He pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and gently laid the girls hair on the handkerchief next to Akiko's.

He then reached into the other inside pocket of blazer and pulled out four butter beer bottle caps and taking his wand transfigured them into little metal shot glasses. They wouldn't need much of the potion as he didn't want them to be stuck as someone else going into the next class.

Although he thought it would be hilarious if he had the affects last long enough so that they went to their Clan areas not as themselves and decided to add a little more to keep the affects hopefully through lunch time.

He added the hairs which were quite easy to identify whose was whose as Rosa's was jet black, long and wavy. Hilde's was a copper colour, Trixie's blonde and Akiko's black but with a slight blueish sheen to it. He popped the hairs into the glasses and the potion started froathing and bubbling. Rosa's turned a deep red colour, Hilde's a sunburnt orange, Akiko's bizarrely went a silvery colour and Trixie's a mustard colour.

Taking the little metal cups firmly between his fingers he approached the four girls who all looked a little nervous. He handed out the cups and the girls took them giving them all an inquisitive sniff.

"Now I'd suggest that you all take your shoes off, which is a random request I know but you'll all thank me for it." Harry said as the girls slipped off their shoes. "Right so I'll warn you that it's not the nicest tasting potion in the world and you'll feel like your skins bubbling and it will be one of the most uncomfortable experiences of your life but it won't last long. So if you want to back out then feel free but if you're brave enough then bottoms up." Harry said grinning and crossing his arms over his chest.

The four girls looked at each other as Akiko said "Ah come of girls he thinks we're going to chicken out let's just do this. Cheers." she said and raised the cup to the other who echoed 'cheers' and they all knocked back the potions and swallowed it.

"Oh my god that was like drinking some sort of spicy sauce." Trixie said pulling a face as if she'd downed a shot of hot sauce.

"Mine was like lemon juice but really sour." Rosa said licking her lips.

"Mine was tasted like saffron but like super concentrated." Akiko said looking into her glass.

"Mine tasted more metallic really." Hilde said as suddenly all the girls stopped their complaining as the effects of the polyjuice potion took affect.

"Holy hell my insides feel like I've got eels slithering around in there." Trixie said before letting out a gasp.

"Me too. Harry you didn't say that it would make me feel like I'm burning all over." Rosa snapped at him.

"It will pass in a minute and you'll feel like your skins bubbling and then melting but it will only last a couple of seconds I promise." Harry reassured them as they all cast dark looks at him as they all dropped onto their hands and knees their skins bubbling as their features and bodies started to change.

"Oh my god my boobs are getting bigger." Trixie said a hint of panic in her voice.

"Mine to." Hilde said but sounding happier than Trixie did about it.

"This is so weird." Akiko said as he hair rapidly changed from her usual black to Hilde's coppery red.

A few moments later the transformations were complete and Harry helped the girls stand as they had all gone down onto their hands and knees due to the discomfort they had been in and looked at each other with their mouths hanging open.

"Holy shit it was poly juice potion. How stupid were we not to figure that out." Rosa said through Trixie's mouth.

"It's freaking me out hearing your voice coming out of my body. Jez Sanchez I thought my boobs were big but how is your back not falling apart walking round with these all the time." Trixie said as Rosa hefting her boobs with her hands marvelling at the weight of them.

"You're not exactly small here Popowitz." Rosa said grabbing her now smaller boobs in Trixie's form and testing the weight. "Yours are big enough but I still prefer mine."

"Well I'm not used to this much Akiko but you must be really weirded out from suddenly having yours shrunk. I wonder why we still sound the same and our voices haven't changed?" Hilde asked in Akiko's form.

"What are you smirking at Potter?" Akiko asked in Hilde's form.

"I'm just laughing that you've all just gone through a painful magical transformation and the first thing that you can all think of was comparing the changes and having a feel of another girls boobs." Harry said laughing to himself as all four girls drew their wands and fired a series of hexes at him.

Without thought and reacting completely out of instinct Harry performed a forward and sideways roll that took him away from the spells that flew off over and behind him and he sprang up to his feet behind Hilde in Akiko's form. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulling her against him tightly as a shield and with his other hand grabbed Hilde's wrist of her wand hand and pulled it to her stomach quickly where he swapped hands trapping her wand arm against her body so it was pointing down past her left hip incapacitating her.

He used her body as a shield while firing his holly wand into his hand ready to fire as the other three girls turned stunned expressions on him. Before they could say anything Harry called out 'Subiriti' three times while levelling his wand on the other three girls. He didn't know if it would work as he cast three of the spell he'd found in one of the books in The Nest on Turtle Island called Grease Palms and whether he'd look stupid but was thankful to see the spell trail shoot off and hit each of the other armed girls.

It was a disarming spell but unlike Expelliarmus there was no wand movement required it was just a point and shoot spell. Also there was only a thin thread of yellow spell trail from your wand making it less obvious as the trail was only about three inches long.

It worked perfectly as the three girls having been hit by the spell and not feeling any affect moved their wand arms to point at Harry to retaliate but seeing he had Hilde in Akiko's form as a shield their didn't cast. The main reason for that though was as they moved to point at him they found that their wands weren't in their hands.

"What the hell?" Rosa in Trixie's form said seeing her wand at her feet. She bent down to pick her wand up and couldn't grip it and it kept slipping out of her fingers. The other two girls were having the same problem as Harry chuckled with Hilde as Akiko seeming more relaxed and leaned more against Harry's front.

"Problem girls?" Harry said over Hilde's shoulder.

"What did you hit us with? I can't keep hold of my wand." Trixie said hotly slapping the ground in frustration.

"Oh just a little disarming spell I found in Turtle Island that I've been looking to practice on someone but haven't had a chance until now. Seriously though girls four on one for making a simple observation isn't really a fair fight is it. Tut tut tut. What would Master Kuzuko say about your sense of honour if she knew you'd all fired four spells at me at once?" Harry said laughing to himself feeling Akiko's bum wiggle back a little against him as Hilde adjusted her feet.

"She'd have told us off for not managing to hit you." Akiko groused her wand shooting out of her hand. "I've never read about this spell in Turtle Island and I reckon I've read every scroll and book in there."

"Not every book and scroll" Harry said grinning thinking about the Nest and how he and Hero were still the only ones to know about it.

"Harry can you cancel this spell as this is ridiculous." Trixie said in Rosa's form and it was interesting to see that Trixie managed to perfect Rosa's scowl perfectly.

"Only the condition that you all promise not to try and curse me again for making an honest observation." Harry retorted.

"Alright, alright I promise." Rosa said as Akiko and Trixie agreed.

"What about you beautiful?" Harry asked in Hilde's ear.

"Oh it depends on whether I get to stay wrapped up in your arms or not because if you're going to keep me here then I'm making no such promise." Hilde said nuzzling into his neck playfully.

"I've got to admit I do look good in your arms Harry." Akiko said in Hilde's form looking at the almost doting expression on Hilde's face in her form.

"Hmmm it feels better being in them." Hilde responded.

"Girl, stop trying to make us all jealous." Rosa said in Trixie's form.

"Hey I just got lucky. I got first hand experience at some of Harry's moves, do you dance as well as you fight Harry as that was seriously impressive." Hilde asked.

"I do alright." Harry said as he moved and keeping hold of Hilde's wand arm spun her out and round so that she pirouetted out and she twirled on the spot gracefully before Harry spun her back in.

"Oh my, you do have some moves." Hilde said fanning her face as she stepped back away from Harry grinning to herself.

"That's about the most graceful I've ever looked dancing. Akiko announced looking at Hilde in her form thinking how she danced so well. "Anyway Harry how long is this polyjuice potion going to last for as I think we all know the major drawback with the potion and that is that it makes you feel like absolutely shite when you're going through the transformation."

"Yes it was horrendous that but it is incredible how exact the transformation is as even the highlights in my hair are accurate." Trixie said pointing at her likeness in Rosa.

"Exactly it's not a nice process at all but for use in the ministry or auror office for disguising it's a brilliant potion. It should probably be a banned substance though really as you could transform yourself into another person easily enough and then do anything to make them a wanted criminal.

It's leaving the world open for misuse and abuse of it really." Harry said thoughtfully thinking how easily he, Ron and Hermione had infiltrated the ministry and the Slytherin common room with the help of the potion.

"It is pretty dangerous and I think you were right Harry as by experiencing it I've certainly got a bigger appreciation for the effects and how it feels." Rosa said.

"That's just the thing if I'd just told you all what it was like I'd be at an advantage in trying to figure out a better way for it because I'd experienced it and you all might not have believed me when I described what it felt like.

Plus the way I might describe it could be totally different to how you would and that would probably make Master Cho think that we'd all just copied each others work. As for how long it lasts from the experiences I've had with it I find it depends on the person, the person you're changing into and the quantity you drink. I reckon I've put enough potion for it to last about forty minutes or so." Harry said.

"Forty minutes!" the girls all said at the same time.

"How am I meant to go back to the Dragon's Lair as Trixie? I'll get curses flying at me as soon as I get anywhere near the place." Rosa said with Trixie's face aghast with horror at the thought. "No offence or anything Trixie but I'd imagine that if you walked into the Phoenix Nest looking like me you'd not get through the door way."

"You're not wrong there Sanchez. Granted the boys would probably go gently on you but the girls…. Well I can't block that many curses at once." Trixie said sincerely.

"Oh come on, imagine how funny it would be and how much you could freak everyone out. If you look at your uniforms none of the clan animals have changed so they at least recognise you as the real you. It could be a funny prank to play telling people that you've transferred Clans." Harry said smiling to himself.

"Hmmm it would be pretty funny to see everyone's reaction in Turtle Island and seeing everyone's face if I walked into the dining hall as you Hilde and announced that I'd transferred Clan's. Master Bo would probably knock one out thinking that your brain might help us win the Clan shield this year." Akiko said as Hilde.

"Ewwww" Rosa and Trixie echoed together.

"That's a properly grim thought picturing Master Bo bashing one out and I don't want you subjecting my body to that sight even temporarily. I know my lot would be happy thinking that a powerful duellist and potions wiz joining. It would certainly be interesting to see how my friends react." Hilde said as Akiko.

"I don't know what my friends would do if you rocked up in the Nest in my place Rosa as all the girls in the Clan would see you as a threat for the boys attention. Although it would be interesting to see what life is like being you temporarily." Trixie said as Rosa as she playfully did her best attempt at the Sanchez flick as she whipped her hair to one side.

"Si you'd experience what it's like to just have people talking to your chest all the time." Rosa said as Trixie before looking down, "Not that you don't experience that problem yourself I suppose. Fuck it I'm going to go back and see what happens as I think it would be really funny although if I wake up in the medical tent Harry I'm seriously going to make you pay for this." She added as the girls all laughed and echoed their similar feelings on the matter.

"Well at least if you four beat me up we've got healing next class, so we'll be sharing beds together." Harry said as the girls all started wolf whistling at him.

"You think a lot of yourself thinking you could handle all four of us in bed together." Trixie as Rosa said teasingly.

"Yes believe me even with someone else's body I'd be more than you can handle." Rosa as Trixie said.

"Oh la la Lord Potter are you thinking of us for your family lines?" Hilde as Akiko said fluttering her eyelashes and pouting on a sexy pout at him enjoying playing someone else and being able to say these things to him.

"For Buddha's sake Stormcrantz can you stop making me look sexier than I do." Akiko teased Hilde getting a laugh from the Norwegian girl.

"That's not exactly what I meant. I never have known girls to twist innocent comments into a sexual innuendo's so much in my life." Harry said laughing to himself and shaking his head.

"Maybe you haven't met the right kind of girls. Besides we're only playing around Harry." Akiko said as Hilde and got a high five from Trixie as Rosa next to her.

"Exactly it's just fun trying to make you squirm." Trixie said as Rosa.

"Well let's just say Harry that if we all get cursed then you'd better make it up to us." Hilde said as Akiko.

"Si indeed. Right ladies let's go cause some mayhem in our Clan's and discuss the results in healing class when if we get a moment otherwise maybe in next potions class." Rosa said and moved Trixie's hair in the Sanchez flick out of habit.

"I might start having to do that with my hair more often Sanchez as you made that look pretty sexy." Trixie said to Rosa smiling at her seeing the Spanish girls mannerisms still oozed sex appeal even when transformed into her.

"Yes well I shall walk down with you and teach you some of my mannerisms and you teach me some of yours so that we can make this more convincing. This could actually prove really funny. Come on little birdie let's go." Rosa said excitedly as she grabbed her doubles hand and started pulling Trixie along with her talking excitedly about certain things she does and Trixie caught up in the excitement started talking back just as fast and excitedly as the girls made their way towards the end of the stadium nearest their clan areas.

"I never thought I'd see the day a Dragon and a Phoenix would be conspiring together." Akiko said.

"Nor me." Hilde responded, "I think they've got the right idea and maybe you and I should do the same thing Akiko to make sure we pull this off properly." Hilde said bending down and picking her bag up.

"Alright let's go as times a wasting." Akiko replied running her fingers through the coppery coloured hair the way she normally did her own and Hilde corrected her on how she would do it as the girls started walking off together leaving Harry stood on his own. He picked up the large flask of what was left of the polyjuice potion and transfigured the four metal shop glasses back into butter beer caps and put them in his pocket and jogged a couple of feet to catch up with the girls.

"I see my first attempt at trying to generate some Clan unification is working well. Turtles working with Tiger and Phoenix working with Dragon, it's a good to see as I always think the House or Clan systems can create more problems than they solve." Harry said grinning at the girls.

"You're a sneaky bugger Potter and if you'd just told us what you were planning we could have organised it a little better. I am looking forward to pranking the rest of the Clan though." Hilde said as Akiko.

"Where would the fun be if I'd told you all what I was planning because then Rosa and Trixie probably wouldn't have gone along with it. What should I do about the rest of this?" Harry asked the two girls while holding up the flask of polyjuice potion.

"You're going to have to take it back to the potions classroom and put it in our group's locker. I'd come with you but we're on limited time and need to get to our Clan areas asap for this prank to work." Hilde said as Akiko.

"Alright I'll take it you two head off and KO, I'll see you in as minute as I should easily get there before the potion wears off." Harry said grinning at her.

"You might only get the aftermath Harry as the year tens are using out potions room after the roof started leaking in theirs so you might have to wait until the lunch gong." Hilde as Akiko informed him.

"Alright no worries and I'll see you in healing class Hilde and I can't wait to hear how you get on and if you manage to convince them your K.O." Harry said waving at the two girls as they set off up the hill towards Tiger Land and Turtle Island.

* * *

Harry moved along the paths from the stadium towards the main school buildings checking his watch and seeing that it was approaching lunch time. He ducked into the main school building and walked along the Charms, Runes and Transfiguration corridors as he passed the prefects office and entered the Potions corridor and was hit straight away with the familiar smell of potions bubbling away.

He approached the eleventh year classroom door and heard Master Cho giving out homework and decided to wait until the gong had sounded so as not to interrupt the class. He leant against the doorframe with his back to it and looked around the corridor at the dark woods and how clean everything was. He was struck how the feel of the corridors of the school buildings had a warm feel about them as opposed to the cold harsh stone at Hogwarts.

He looked across to a suit of Samurai armour a little further down the corridor looking at the twin set of swords on its belt and thought about how cool it would be to learn how to use a sword. He remembered Master Kuzuko saying that they were going to be learning hand to hand combat in their optional and additional duelling classes and wondered whether there would be sword fighting.

As he was thinking about how heavy the swords might weigh the helmet of the armour moved of its own accord and turned to look at him and if reading his thoughts. The right arm moved across and then as if some invisible hand was there partly drew the sword revealing six inches of highly polished steel as the armour looked ready to defend itself.

Just then the dinner gong sounded signalling the end of the class and the armour sheaved its sword and stood back to attention. Harry heard Master Cho shouting for them all to pack up and asking a couple of students to stay behind. The door to the classroom opened a few moments later and students started piling out surprised to see him stood there.

He said polite hello's and nodded in acknowledgement to some of the year tens he had met in Turtle and Dragon as they filtered past him. He noticed that a slowly growing number were starting to mill around where he was stood in the corridor, mainly girls he noted although there was an Indian boy who Harry saw was in Phoenix Clan and a short Asian boy who looked to be in Tiger Clan stood next to the armour looking at him the same way that he'd seen the girls doing plenty of times.

Peaking round the door frame he saw that the class was mainly empty except for Master Cho and a boy from Tiger Clan and three girl's two of whom were Phoenix members and Harry recognised the third as Lucy from Turtle Clan who was now the third choice Seeker for the quidditch team behind himself and Yoko. Master Cho who was deep in conversation with the four of them looked up at seeing Harry entering the room.

"Can I help you Mr Potter?" Master Cho called out.

"Sorry to interrupt Master Cho, I'm just returning our potion to our cabinet if you'll pardon the interruption. I'll be as quick as I can but I can wait outside if you wish." Harry said reassuring the potions Master that he wasn't there to disrupt his teaching.

"No, No that's fine Mr Potter, you go right ahead." Master Cho said waving towards the ten cabinets on the far wall.

"Thanks sir." Harry said bowing to Master Cho who smiled back before turning back to the boy he was speaking with and Harry couldn't help overhearing that the year tens had just done their first attempt at the Draught of Living death and Harry couldn't help smile to himself at the memories of his own attempt with Snape's old text book.

Harry just made his way to his groups cabinet and was starting to work the combination runes cluster that Hilde had put on it and was concentrating as hard as he could on trying to decipher the mechanism.

"Now Mr Ishihara you'd have done a lot better if you'd got more Sopophorous bean juice into your potion. I see you had some difficulty cutting it." Master Cho informed the boy before him.

"I know Master Cho but it's an absolute pain trying to cut that bloody bean up as it just slips away when you put pressure on it." the boy replied getting agreeance of the three girls.

"Kaito is right Master Cho. I only managed to cut mine because two of my Clan mates held it while I pierced it." Lucy said honestly.

"Well can any of you think of a better way of cutting the bean for you next attempt?" Master Cho asked as the four students thought about it. "No? No ideas at all?" he asked a few moments later slightly disappointed.

Harry while trying to make an elongated spike rotation on one of the tumble runes just blurted out "crush it." as he completed the cluster and was delighted to see that he'd unlocked it as the door to the cabinet clicked open and he pulled the door open.

"Pardon me, Mr Potter did you say someinthg?" Master Cho asked as the potions Master and four students turned to look at Harry.

"Sorry sir. I just said that you should crush it with your potions dagger as it releases the juice better then slicing or chopping it." Harry said sheephishly.

"An interesting idea, Mr Potter." Master Cho said thoughtfully.

"It's a problem I experienced myself but it really does work and again apologises for the interruption." Harry said earnestly as he unstoppered the polyjuice potion to pour it into the larger flask that Hilde had left in the cabinet.

"Well that's certainly a different idea Mr Potter. There you go then you four next class try Mr Potter's advice or cast a sticking charm on the bean first before trying to cut it." Master Cho said as he turned back to the younger students.

"Now Miss Zu Dan and Miss Lancier how many Sopophorous beans are needed to get the potion the correct consistency and how many did you use?" Master Cho asked.

"Well I know it is twelve but after all the messing about with the bean that I was having I only had enough time remaining to put ten in." Lucy replied to Master Cho quietly.

"I was the same Master Cho. I nearly took my eye out on the tenth one and decided that in the interest of saving time I'd only use ten." One of the Phoenix girls said.

"Well I understand but if you managed ten then you should have taken the time to do the twelve because you need the right amount of Sopophourous juice in order to get the correct colour when you start the stirring.

In future remember that I won't give lower marks for an incomplete potion done correctly but I will have to if you do the steps incorrectly. Remember with the Draught of Living Death that twelve is the magic number." Master Cho informed the girls while chuckling to himself.

"Erm excuse me Master Cho." Harry said causing them to look at them again. "Sorry but I've found that thirteen will give you a better result rather than twelve."

"Hmmm if I'd not seen your brewing skills first hand Mr Potter I might have caused to doubt you but the official instructions do say twelve beans." Master Cho said grinning to himself as he loved it when students found ways to improve existing potions.

"I know sir but my second potions Master at Hogwarts said my potion was perfect and that's how I managed to do it." Harry replied suddenly embarrassed that he seemed incapable of keeping his mouth shut.

"A perfect potion you say. Hmmm well maybe you can give us some more advice as Miss Yinasuna came quite close to the end result but the colour of the potion was still tinted with colour instead of going clear." Master Cho said looking at the second Phoenix girl whose cheeks went pink at the Potion Masters compliment.

"You must be quite the potion maker if you nearly got it perfect on what I assume is your first attempt." Harry said to the girl who smiled prettily and blushed even more.

"Thank you Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw for the compliment, but it would seem not as skilled as yourself. Any other advice you have will be greatly received." The Phoenix girl replied with a bow, which Harry returned.

"Hannah, he just likes to be called Harry. He's too modest to like being called by his titles. Isn't that right Harry?" Lucy said giving him a radiant smile.

"Well I don't know about the modest part but yes I just prefer Harry." he replied looking to the South Korean girl who smiled back and him. "As for any other advice the only other thing I can think of is when you make the seven anticlockwise stirs add clockwise one after the seventh and keep doing it and it will eventually go clear and a lot quicker as well."

"A most impressive discovery Mr Potter. Five points to be hold in trust to both of your Clans for the intuitive skill and dependent on whether these four obtain better results by following your advice next class. You clearly have taken time to look at how to improve a potion that is one of the most difficult to make in the potions listing and for sharing the knowledge with other students rather than keeping it to yourself. I see Horace Slughorn was right about you." Master Cho said happily.

"Thanks Master Cho, although I don't expect points out of it." Harry point in honestly getting a shush from Lucy to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

"You must have got a crazy high mark in your OWL exams." The boy Kaito said.

"I actually only got an Exceeds Expectations but really learnt a lot in my sixth year at Hogwarts." Harry replied as he's tried to quickly reconfigure the Runes cluster so he could head up to Turtle Island to see Akiko entering the dining hall as Hilde.

The four younger students started peppering Harry with questions about how he made such progress in a year to get to a level where he was advising on stuff even Master Cho didn't seem aware of. Harry was trying to do the cluster properly while engaging in conversation and quickly give the answers while worked the cluster as he wanted to get out of there.

Eventually he thought he'd got the the cluster dropped into place and he decided to come back to the classroom after healing and seal it up again and make sure he'd done it properly and maybe bring Hero with him as he was the best at Runes in Turtle Clan along with Yoko.

"Thanks for that Master Cho. I'll leave you it as I'm heading off back up to Turtle Island for lunch. See you guys and good luck with the next lesson and I hope you see the results." Harry said as he made his way to the door.

"Harry." Lucy called out causing him to stop the door half open as she quickly covered the ground and stood next to him looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he replied looking at the blonde haired girls face and almost doe like eyes.

"Is there any chance you'd be able to give me a little extra help with my potions work like you did for my duelling yesterday? It's just that I really need a good mark on my exams in order to keep my scholarship for next year." Lucy said hopefully.

"Erm I suppose although I'm not that great at potions." Harry said thinking that he didn't really want to get lumbered tutoring someone else in another subject.

"Oh come on you've just shown you're a great potioneer. Pllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee" Lucy said holding his arm and swinging her hips from side to side like a young child while playfully pouting at him.

"Alright fine but I don't know when or how often I'll get the chance to help but it might be after the weekend." Harry said with a sigh and getting an excited squeal from Lucy who through her arms round his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Harry. I'll see you later." Lucy said before turning on her heel and making her way back to her classmates.

Harry stepped through and closed the door after him before starting on his way back up to Turtle Island thinking how he should have just kept his mouth shut.

* * *

 **11:00hrs Friday 2nd September, Tengu's Office, Gringotts, Banzai Bazaar**

"Cissa? What are you doing ere?" Fleur asked as she entered the goblins office and seeing the older witch sat as if she had been there for a while.

Narcissa turned in her seat and saw the French witch enter the office looking a little rosey in the cheeks like she was a little flustered or had been running or something. The older witch looked at Fleur who was in business wear wearing a form fitting pair of charcoal grey dress robes that showed off her figure beautifully. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail that she had plaited and that ran down her back running to just above the top of her buttocks. Her eyes were drawn to a large stack of papers, scrolls and ledgers in her arms

"Morning Fleur, I see Tengu is working you as hard as ever." Narcissa said warmly rising from her seat and approaching the younger witch as she and Fleur air kissed on each cheek and she grabbed some of the more precariously stacked rolls and scrolls in Fleur's arms and getting a 'Merci' in gratitude.

"Yes ee is a real slave driver as always but it's all for Arry's benefit so it's worth being a little tired no." Fleur said as she moved across to the seating area and put the items on the table and took one of the available seats as Narcissa deposited the things she taken from Fleur and retook her seat opposite Tengu.

She watched as Fleur pulled the plait over her shoulder and leant back in her chair and crossed her legs and noted that the slight flared trousers of her business trousers had slits in the side to reveal a tantalising glimpse of Fleur's shapely legs.

"I'm not a slave driver Miss Delacour I'm just making sure to maximise your time while I've got you here in Japan as I know that Harry's other account managers are itching to get you back to London to help them." Tengu said not looking up while reading through a list of numbers.

"Are they? I haven't heard from them or Hayley in a couple of days and I gathered that they were getting on with things without me." Fleur replied to the goblin.

"Well they've sent communication across to me asking for your return but I've managed to hold them off and stress to them that I need you here for a couple more weeks at least. Help yourself to tea Fleur. I'm just going to go and speak with Sabrefin about something Narcissa has asked about and then we'll go over what you managed to get from the archives." Tengu said rising to his feet and left the office.

"So what brings you to Gringotts today Cissa?" Fleur asked helping herself to some tea and motioning an offer to top up Narcissa's tea.

"No thank you Fleur, that stuff tastes horrendous and I much prefer the tea back home." Narcissa said waving the offer away.

"I do to, but the tea has some excellent qualities in it to make your magic feel refreshed, although I agree it tastes quite rancid." Fleur said as she took a sip of tea.

"I only accept from Tengu to be polite and I remember what yourself and Harry saying how it paying to be polite to goblins." Narcissa replied. "As for why I'm here, well I received a reply to my letter from Harry regarding his class mates that I recognised the names of, after I told him about who would make useful political allies or business partners and even potential matches eventually.

He just glossed over a lot of it by saying he just ends up making friends with people he likes and isn't really that bothered about that. I still don't think he understands how much influence he has or could have on the magical world and I really want to help him realise his potential. He could do so much good in our world if he understood and used his popularity more." Narcissa said leaning back in her chair.

"He doesn't like his fame though that's the problem." Fleur responded while taking another sip of tea.

"I know he doesn't. I've been able to deduce that already but I'm still getting to know the real Harry and I was wondering whether you could help me get sometime with Hermione alone this weekend so that I can talk to her about what he's like. She knows him best after all and I'd also like to get to know Hermione more before yourself and Penny whisk her off somewhere for girl talk, while I'm with Harry.

"Harry confirmed they are coming to the Bazaar early on Saturday Morning to meet with ourselves and Yushiro and Yushiro Solicitors so that they can meet the solicitors and see what there like. I'm hoping that we've done our job properly and found the right firm for them, although I'm confident that they'll like them.

I was wondering whether you'd be able to provide a distraction or more accurately occupy his time so that I can perhaps take Hermione away somewhere and have a good long uninterrupted talk with her about Harry in order to help me get to know him better." Narcissa said hopefully.

"I can do zat of course, it shouldn't be a problem. Although Cissa you'd be better off spending your time with Arry directly in order to get to know him better." Replied Fleur.

"I know and I want to but from the short time I spent with Harry and on my first meeting Hermione properly I can see how much they mean to each other. I want to find out more about that and see what I can do to help. I can't find out more about her and her open up about him with Harry there as well as I want to get Hermione's honest opinion about things." Narcissa said running her fingers through her now flowing black hair.

She was loving being able to wear her hair down again as Lucius had always liked it up in order to show off her face completely as well as her throat. She always found him an odd man like that but suspected that he just wanted to see the normally expensively obscene piece of jewellery she had around her throat without it being covered.

The Malfoy's may have had money but in things like jewellery they really didn't have taste as they thought that bigger almost always meant better. She'd bought herself some little bits and pieces that she'd found in the Bazaar but other than food and socialising with Penelope and Fleur she had been quite frugal with her money.

"I see so you want to elp them get together then?" Fleur asked sitting up her tiredness forgotten.

"Well I'd like to hear more about how they feel about Harry needing a pureblood wife and how receptive Hermione is to the idea of sharing him with another witch if she feels for him as strongly as I believe she does." Narcissa said honestly.

"She's in love with him, madly so. I've seen her and heard her actually say the words to me herself. As for whether she'd be appy sharing Arry with another witch….. well I think she might be more open to zat than people would believe." Fleur replied smiling at the memory of the ministry ball when Susan had come out of the ball room with Harry and between the four of them they had polished off another three bottles of wine together before Harry had been dragged back for another dance with Susan.

Hermione had become quite emotional about Susan telling her that she had kissed Harry and he had responded to her. Fleur had taken Hermione to the toilets after the younger witch had started to appear to be on the verge of tears about Harry possibly becoming ensnared by Susan and wanted to make sure no one observed the new Lady Hufflepuff in tears as there was a large media presence at the event.

Once they had locked themselves in one of the ladies bathroom stalls Hermione had gone on to drunkenly vent about how Susan was a really good friend and how Harry could easily fall for her and how they could end up married and about the unfairness of it all because she loved him first and more than anyone. Hermione had already been confiding in Fleur and Penelope about how she'd messed up by allowing herself to drift into a relationship with Ron and how she massively regretted kissing him during the battle.

This had been the day Fleur had gone to talk to Hermione while Harry and the rest of the Weasley's were playing quidditch and Fleur had needed to tell someone about her and Bill's failing relationship. Penelope had also confided that she had split with Percy that day as well and the three of them had felt a connection in their shared misery and failed relationships.

They spent the afternoon trying and succeeding to make each other feel better but the news of Susan kissing Harry seemed to have hit Hermione hard after her short lived joy at Harry and Ginny ending their relationship and Hermione living with Harry. During Hermione's rant she had going off on wild theories about Susan and Harry ending up married and having children and other such things.

Fleur had tried to reason with Hermione that it had only been a kiss and that she was blowing everything out of all proportion and that just because two people enjoy a kiss doesn't mean that it's going to end up married.

Hermione had started to argue when Fleur taking decisive action had pushed Hermione against the stall of the cubicle they were in and planted a kiss onto her lips. Hermione had gone rigid with shock and squirmed a little bit under Fleur's lips as Fleur feeling naughty in the moment had licked Hermione's lower lip seductively.

Fleur had been pleasantly surprised when Hermione's mouth had opened either through surprise, shock or want and Fleur had pressed her advantage. She had slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth and shown her why it was called French kissing. As they kissed Hermione relaxed and then started to reciprocate as Fleur quickly cut it off.

When they'd broken apart they'd both said 'wow' before Fleur had giggled and repeated that something like a kiss can be enjoyable but that she'd have to disappoint Hermione as she wasn't going to accept Hermione's proposal of marriage just because they'd kissed.

Hermione had said that she got the point Fleur had been making and had been surprised albeit pleasantly so at Fleur taking a practical approach to her side of the argument, which had resulted in them both laughing. Fleur had then taken Hermione's hand and said that they were going to go and have some cocktails and then they were going to go and cut in and get Hermione and Harry dancing together.

They had joked and talked about their kiss since that night and Hermione had admitted that if she hadn't been so tipsy she wouldn't have done it but didn't regret it at all. She'd admitted that Fleur was a hell of a kisser and she'd enjoyed it but that it didn't cause the same reaction in her that kissing Harry had but had certainly opened her eyes to some different possibilities.

Fleur had pressed and asked what she had meant by that but Hermione had just done a secret little smile and tapped her nose with her finger and said 'That's for me to know and you to find out'.

"Oh what makes you think she'd be open to the possibility?" Narcissa asked seeing the smile on Fleur's face and guessing what that could mean.

"Oh just a feeling I ave." Fleur said letting out a soft sigh.

"Fine I'll let you have your secrets for now but I'll get them out of you eventually." Narcissa teased getting a little airy laugh from Fleur.

"Of zat I ave no doubt Cissa." Fleur replied smiling at the older witch who she was becoming quite fond of, "So you want to get more involved in Arry's business dealings then?"

"No, I don't really as needing to know the ins and outs of it is not my place. He is my head of family and unless he specifically asks me to assist you then I don't need to know what he is doing and I wouldn't invade his privacy like that. However if he needs my help I'll happily offer my assistance as I'm wanting to help him re-establish the house of Black to prominence again. As much of an impressive young man Harry is he has had a very sheltered and blinkered view of the magical world thus far due to his close association with Dumbledore and the protection he put around him.

He's confided in me that he's been told where to stay during his summer holidays, had his movements restricted and only really seen Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, The Ministry and Hogwarts in Britain and doesn't really know any of the other places or how society works. He knows that pure bloods tend to have the most money, influence and power as well as the Wizengamot seats but that's it. He doesn't really have any idea on magical enterprises, betrothal contracts, economical factors and market shifts or a thousand other things that he's not been able to grow up with.

I mean to help Harry with all of that and I think one of the first places I need to start is with those damn fictional books written about him. Not the serious factual accounts of what happened the night his parents were murder, although I'd bet my teeth that they are woefully inaccurate to the real event.

I mean more about the fictional books written about him present as or alluding to being factual. You must have read them as I think every child born into a magical family in our world would most likely have read them at some point." Narcissa said remembering her friends Agatha, Isabelle and Nicole talking about reading them to her girls when they were growing up and how Lucius had beaten her when Nicole had leant her a copy to read baby Draco.

"Qui the books are vexing Harry a little as he was very put out that people were being taken advantage of. My leetle sister Gabrielle joined ze Harry Potter fan club after Arry rescued her from ze task in ze tri-wizard tournament. Whoever set it up as been writing back to her for years pretending to be Arry and defrauding thousands of young girls and taking advantage of them." Fleur responded her irritation at her sister being exploited plain to see.

"He told me and I would like to help with this, if I may because I've decided to take more of an active role in protecting and defending Harry's image going forward once we've got his solicitors on board here. He mentioned that your friend Camille is working at a law firm in France that you've assigned to gather and correlate information from around the world to try and find out who is publishing the books and running the fan club." Narcissa clarified.

"Qui that is correct. Camille wrote to me telling me that she was shocked to read that the adventures of Arry in those books were false as she had read them when she was growing up and even admitted to joining the fan club when she was younger. She stopped of course after seeing Arry in the tournament and realised that they must be made up when seeing how unconfident he was in himself at that age and realised that the Arry in the book and the letters she had received wouldn't have been so modest." Fleur replied recalling the letter.

"Excellent well it's a start. I think when I travel back to England I may also pop over to France at some point and drop in to see your friend Camille's office and see how they are getting on and see if I can help them through my list of contacts. They've grown quite a lot over the years and re-establishing some of them as a Black instead of a Malfoy will be delightful." Narcissa replied smiling to herself as she couldn't wait to see the reaction of some of them when they saw she was no longer under Lucius' control and she could say what she really thought about them.

"That would be elpful because Tengu and the goblins in England ave so much going on with Arry's project that all my focus is on that at the moment and I know that this book situation is very important to Arry. Would you like me to come with you to France to translate for you?" Fleur asked seriously.

Narcissa gave a light laugh that increased when Fleur started looking at her quizzically as she was clearly surprised by Narcissa reaction to her offer. "Apologies Fleur. I'm laughing because the Malfoy family originate from France so I can speak French quite fluently as we used to holiday there every year for at least a few weeks."

"You never told me that you can speak French." Fleur asked genuinely happy at the thought of being able to converse with someone in her native tongue.

"You never asked." Narcissa deadpanned back with a smirk.

"I see that you like to tease Narcissa and it makes me wonder what other hidden talents you ave that you haven't divulged." Fleur teased back.

"Oh a fair few but having grown up with my family and then having to survive in the Malfoy family I've learned that it's best to keep some of my skills secret until the best time to unveil them. A ruse de guerre if you like." Narcissa retorted getting a light laugh from Fleur.

"I see that I'm going to ave to watch you closely Narcissa." Fleur chuckled to herself, "I'd best give Penny, Arry and Hermione fair warning to keep an eye on you."

Narcissa barked out a laugh, "Well people I like need not fear." She replied as Tengu re-entered the office with a fresh stack of parchment and more scrolls causing the smile of Fleur's face to disappear instantly and was a good signal for Narcissa to make her escape.

"I think I'll leave you to it Fleur as I can see that you're busy and if you are free for lunch we can talk more about this book situation." Narcissa said standing and reaching for her handbag.

"Oh she'll be far too busy to go out for lunch today." Tengu said as Fleur and Narcissa shared a look.

"Perhaps with dinner tonight?" Fleur asked suggestively.

"Alright tonight. Bonne chance aujourd'hui mon ami" Narcissa said giving Fleur a wink.

"Qui jusqu'à ce soir" Fleur replied a genuine smile on her features.

"Good day Tengu and please don't work Fleur too hard." Narcissa said giving the goblin a pointed look.

"Just getting value for money out of our arrangement, Madam Black." Tengu said before cackling as Fleur huffed at the comment.

"You can say that again." Fleur gripped quietly as Narcissa laughed and bid them both farewell and left the office.

* * *

 **14:10hrs Thursday 25th August, Diagon Alley, London**

Lavender had been so relieved to have got out of the office as Candice and Meredith had been alluding to and making snide remarks about an article in the prophet that morning about Ron but weren't telling Lavender what the article said.

She'd had to leave the house early that morning because her editor had asked her to go to a place called Abergavenny in Wales to chase up a rumour about Gwenog Jones the captain of the Holyhead Harpies apparently having been discovered snogging the manager of the team. Lavender had been sent to do some digging and try and see if she could get anything to confirm the rumours and to meet with Suzette Harper the latest up and coming Irish Chaser for the Harpies for an interview for Witch Weekly.

It had proven to be a waste of time as the Harpies had gone off to Northern Ireland as they were playing the Ballycastle Bats at the weekend and were training in Ireland for the next couple of days.

She'd come back to a large stack of messages on her desk as well as some research projects that Meredith and Candice wanted her to do that would involve her having to work late. She didn't mind the work but she suspected that the two witches were deliberately trying to over work her and asking for her help with their work, which they'd never done before.

She'd needed to come to Diagon Alley as one of the things Meredith wanted was for her to try and speak with the remaining British member of the ICW whose office was based at the Ministry to confirm that they were attending a conference in Asia soon. She had also been tasked with trying to find out whether they had confirmed who the other two members representing Britain would be after Sloane McManaman and Roger Granville had been killed during the war by death eaters.

It was a completely political task and as the magazine's political writer Meredith should have been doing it herself but Lavender had been happy to get out of the office even though it had meant that she'd probably spend the afternoon hanging around the ministry waiting to catch a glimpse of Bryn Eirwen.

She'd managed to ask him when he was passing with some staffers whether he could confirm reports that he was going to Asia for an ICW conference soon. He had just given her a roguish smile as he passed her on his way to the lifts down to the atrium. He'd just responded by saying 'maybe, are you with the prophet?' and then had given her a wink, which she was going to assume meant yes.

She'd jostled with the staffers who followed him in and filled the lift forcing her to accept she couldn't ride with. One of them slide the grate shut and she called out as the grate to the lift closed that she was from WW and asked whether they'd replaced Granville and McManaman yet and he said 'not yet but there were a couple of strong candidates were considering if they'll accept.' before the lift had moved off backwards and dropping him and the lifts other occupants out of sight.

Overall it had actually turned out to be quite productive and was a juicy piece of gossip only partly substantiated by Bryn Eirwen but the important parts unsubstantiated to allow speculation and theory. He really was a very good politician and masterful at working the media as he'd given a completely understandable answer but dangled enough to allow her to write an article on it as she was just going to tell Meredith that he'd been in a closed session or hadn't answered her question.

It would be a lesson for Meredith not to under estimate Lavender and what she could do and also teach her that she should do her own work instead of getting the most junior person in the office to do it instead. Meredith's loss would be her gain.

From the Ministry she apparated to Diagon Alley and she was finally getting chance to eat something as she'd not had chance all day. She was currently sat in the Leaky Cauldron and was waiting on the grilled fish sandwich she had ordered and the glass of strawberry infused gilly water.

A lovely old couple who must have been in there eighties were sat on the table next to Lavender having what appeared to be a later afternoon tea. Lavender subtly observed them and listened to their conversation as they ate. She spotted a copy of the daily prophet and decide to politely interrupt them to ask if she could borrow the paper.

The couple it transpired were from Devon and were celebrating their 64th wedding anniversary and had come to London for a day out and were going into the magical ballet later that evening. She apologised for interrupting them on their special day and they reassured that it wasn't a problem and it was nice to talk to the younger generation every now and again as they rarely saw their Grandchildren as they had gone to America during the war.

Lavender spoke with them briefly until Tom the barman came over with her order and she thanked them for the paper and told them that she would leave them to enjoy their lunch and hoped they had a good night.

Lavender ate her lunch while reading through the sports section of the prophet her brow drawing closer together the more she read. She didn't know what was going on but all the quidditch writers were turning on Ron. After reading a second story about Ron's shaky form and how vital it was that Oliver Wood had restarted training. Lavender had to move away from the sports section because it was getting her annoyed that Ron was being dismissed out of hand and then to make matters worse she spilt tartar sauce down her blouse.

Thankfully she caught it in time before it stained and said a silent prayer of thanks to Madam Malkin for teaching her the little cleaning charm that wouldn't damage the fabric when she vanished the stain. She turned to the front page of the paper and smiled at the lead story about Britain's continued search for the two new members of the ICW to replace the two had died.

The article was a lot of waffle and was just asking what the ministry was doing about finding replacements and when the next meeting was. ' _Well I'll be able to write a much more interesting article than this tomorrow thanks to Mr Eirwen.'_ She thought to herself with a smirk. The ICW met between six to ten times a year depending on what was going on and whether there were any international crisis going on.

She knew that during the war and especially during the build up to Voldemort unveiling his return officially at the end of fifth year that the ICW had met a lot more often. She'd overheard Meredith talking to others in the office about how she'd constantly been going around the world trying to interview members before and after the meetings.

She started flicking through the paper not really concentrating on the articles as she ate her way through her sandwich until she came across an article that caused her sandwich to stop midway to her mouth. Her eyes read through the article as her heart started pumping faster as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as her anger flared.

"That fucking bitch! After all that time with her last year and her going on about how much she liked Harry Potter and this was her intention all along." Lavender said to herself irritably but louder than she had intended as the couple she'd borrowed the paper off looked to her suddenly at her outburst.

She read through the article and started thinking about how it made perfect sense as she had heard her confiding in Hannah Abbott and Neville the year before about how she wanted to return her house to prominence. She'd heard her saying almost on the verge of tears in the room of requirement how much work she had to do to try and establish her house again.

This was her plan all along then to go after rich and famous wizards regardless of whether they were attached or not. She was totally shocked as she never would have expected it from her as she had always seemed so nice and helpful if nothing else. Well Lavender wasn't going to let it happen. No sir, not on her watch as it was time to put a stop to this and put a stop to it right away. Susan Bones had made a big mistake and Lavender was going to let her have it.

She pulled the page containing the article out of the paper and grabbed some coins from her purse to pay for her lunch and stood up to leave. The couple next to her asked if she was alright and she said that she wasn't and passed the paper back to them as she tossed the coins on her table leaving her half eaten sandwich behind without a second thought.

Lavender then spent the next two hours going round Diagon Alley looking for Susan Bones. She went into every shop she could ever remember seeing Susan in or hearing about her purchasing something from. She asked the shop workers and managers who might know her if they had seen her and had been told by one that they thought they heard her saying that she was going to Hogsmeade.

Lavender had continued the search there as going round looking for any trace or sighting of her but it had turned out to be a fruitless pursuit. She had come back to Diagon Alley and continued the search for anyone that knew Susan but didn't come across any of their former schoolmates while there.

She went down Knockturn Alley, which was filled with some seedy looking characters and left there quite quickly as the only people she saw down there that she knew and who that would recognise Susan was Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott. She really didn't want to associate with the two sleazy former Slytherin boys and hightailed it out of the Alley.

Lavender was growing more and more frustrated and was coming to realise that the only place she would truly be able to trap Susan would be at her home. She'd never been to Susan's home as Susan's family had been pretty much wiped out in the first wizarding involving Voldemort.

Her Aunt Amelia being a workaholic and high up in the ministry's department of magical law enforcement had always been pre-occupied with her job and hadn't hosted a party there otherwise Lavender would have been there with her parents.

Having exhausted her options in Diagon Alley she was thinking how to find out where Susan's house was if she couldn't find anyone who knew. She was thinking that her only option was to maybe go to Abbott Abbey and find out where Susan was a lived from Hannah. Failing that she could maybe go to one of the three Slytherin girls she knew that Susan was friendly with as she'd been to Pearl Hall, Greengrass Manor and Parkview before for Christmas and New Years Eve parties.

Whether the Slytherin's or Hannah would give her Susan's location was a different matter entirely but she supposed that she may as well do this as it was getting towards four o'clock and she still had a little time before the shops closed. She could try Horizont Alley and Carkitt Market after the Slytherin girls and Hannah's house.

She made her way to the apparition point and decided that she should try Hannah's first and she disapparated. She arrived at Abbott Abbey and appeared at the end of a grey stone path leading to a fine stone property. She took a step forward but the wards to the property flared and as she tried to move against the invisible barrier she felt resistance. She decided to stop pushing forward as she didn't want the Abbott's family defence wards activating

She waited with growing impatience for someone to come out of the house and after five minutes with a huff she disapparated again but this time headed off to Pearl Hall where she felt the same wards resistance although she started feeling really, really hot as she pressed against the wards. She waited a few minutes before trying again but felt like she'd had a hot poker pressed on her arm and decided that trying to push against a Slytherin member's wards was probably a really stupid thing to do.

She tried Greengrass Manor next and finally met some success. She pressed against the wards and felt their resistance saw one of the windows curtains flick to the side and a face she recognised as Astoria Greengrass appear in the gap. Lavender felt the wards allow her through and made her way along the path and past a series of fountains and approached the front door which opened as she reached to knock it.

Lavender saw Astoria Greengrass in a pair of lightweight pumps and a pink and distinctively girlie summer dress open the door wand in hand. "Can I help you?" Astoria said frostily displaying a look she'd clearly learned from her sister.

Lavender remembered that Daphne had earned her reputation in school as the Ice Queen for putting on a frosty expression when wanting to keep unwanted characters away and that she was a pretty cold hearted girl when she wanted to be. Clearly her sister took after her if the expression on her face was anything to go by.

"Hello, is Daphne here?" Lavender asked.

"No she's out with my parents." Astoria replied curtly, "What is it you are needing her for as I wasn't aware that she and you were particularly friendly?"

"We're not but I know she is friends with Susan Bones and it's her that I'm really looking for and I wanted Daphne to tell me where Susan lives as I've something to discuss with her." Lavender said woodenly.

"Daphne won't just go giving out the floo address of one of her friends to some stranger." Astoria said her eyes narrowing.

"I'm not a stranger I was in Daphne's year at school for seven years." Lavender said defensively.

"So? I've never heard her talk about you at home or in school. Well not in good terms anyway." Astoria said frostily as she had seen and heard Daphne, Tracey and Pansy over the years talking about the curly haired blonde witch in far from glowing terms as they found her irritating, a little trampy and a shit stirring gossip.

"Be that as it may I need to speak to Susan Bones and I know that Daphne knows where she lives. I've already tried Tracey Davis' house but there is no one in and if you can tell me where Daphne is that will save me having to go to Pansy Parkinson's house as I don't really want to have to ask her for a favour." Lavender retorted coldly as she could only imagine that the slagging off she got in the Slytherin common room over the years was of equal measure as to what the three good looking Slytherin girls got in the Gryffindor one.

"Well I'm telling you now that Daphne won't tell you where Susan lives, nor would Tracey and you've about as much hope of getting information out of Pansy as you have as you have paying off a goblin with leprechaun gold." Astoria said slipping her wand back into her bra holster.

"I've got to try and find her. Please Astoria I need to find her as it's really important." Lavender pleaded.

"Well they're all going to Beauxbatons next week and I know that Daphne is busy this weekend as she's got a surprise trip she doesn't know about. Tracey I don't know what she's doing this week and I know that you'd be wasting your time with Pansy as she is having to help out at her parents firm but…" Astoria started explaining as she prepared to add that she didn't know Susan's address having never been there.

"Of course, Parkinsons!" Lavender said as the idea hit her. "Thanks Astoria." She added turning on her heel and moving quickly down the path back to where she arrived and disapparated with a crack.

She landed in Diagon Alley's apparition point next to the Leaky Cauldron and then half walked and half ran along the cobbled street as quickly as she could. She weaved her way in and out of shoppers who seemed determined to walk as slowly as possible and was causing her irritation to grow as it was like a conspiracy against her.

She finally managed to turn into Horizont Alley after having nearly knocked a witch and her little girl over as she rushed through the alley. After a hasty apology Lavender found herself stood in front of Parkinson's and went through into the main reception area to find it empty except for a girl she recognised from Slytherin house sat behind the desk reading through a scroll.

Lavender approached the girl who looked up with a smile on her face that waivered for just the slightest moment as she clocked Lavender and clearly recognised her before the girl schooled her expression and the smile returned.

"Good Afternoon, welcome to Parkinson's how can I help you?" the girl said.

"It's Flora isn't it?" Lavender said guessing as she knew that the girl was one of the Carrow twins.

"No that's my sister, I'm Hestia, don't worry were used to getting called by the wrong name. How can I help you Miss Brown?" Hestia said the friendly tone absent from her voice this time.

Hestia didn't like Lavender Brown as it had come to her attention that the gossipy former Gryffindor had helped spread the rumours that herself and her sister partook in incest and slept together. It was a petty, cruel and horrible rumour that had started up after one of the boy's in Slytherin had made a move on Flora, which she'd turned down. As revenge for the knockback the boy had started a rumour that Hestia and Flora engaged in intimate relations that two sisters shouldn't partake in.

"Apologises Hestia, my best friend Pavarti Patil used to encounter the same problem all the time with people thinking she was her sister Padma." Lavender said by way of an explanation.

"I see. So have you got an appointment booked with someone?" Hestia said looking through her appointment book for Lavender Brown's name.

"Erm actually no, I was wondering whether Pansy Parkinson was here or if you knew where she was?" Lavender asked.

"Pansy?" Hestia said looking up her eyes narrowing as her suspicions were all flaring up at the typical Gryffindor approach of just steaming in without thinking. "What do you need Pansy for? I wasn't aware that you and her even got on."

"Well we don't really but I need to speak with her to ask if she can give me Susan Bone's address or floo address." Lavender clarified.

"Well Pansy is out with her friend Tracey Davies today and I only know that because they met up here this morning on their way out. Either way I know for a fact that Pansy wouldn't just go giving out information on one of her friends especially not to someone she doesn't know." Hestia said hoping that will put the older witch off.

"She's out with Tracey. That explains why Tracey wasn't at home either. So do you know where she and Tracey were going?" Lavender asked hopefully.

"No I don't but even if I did then I couldn't break Pansy's trust by telling you as I owe her too much to send someone after her without knowing what their intentions are when they find her." Hestia responded.

"I told you I want to find out where Susan Bones lives as I need to have a word with her. Maybe you can give me her address from that book there." Lavender said having spotted a client book on the far end of Hestia's desk.

Hestia looked appalled at Lavender's suggestion that she divulge confidential client information and picked up the book of clients and enveloped it in her arms as she held it to her chest protectively. Hestia knew that Lavender now worked for Witch Weekly and there was no way she'd let the blabber mouth Gryffindor get her grubby little mitts on the Parkinson clients list. The only way Lavender Brown would get the book off her would be by prising her cold lifeless fingers off it.

"I couldn't possibly give information out about one of our clients to anyone let alone a member of the media." Hestia said determinedly.

"Oh go on Hestia, just a peak and then I'd owe you a favour." Lavender said reaching into her handbag for her coin purse seeing from the younger witches face that, a favour wasn't a realistic option. "If you don't want a favour maybe I can give you a little financial persuasion and you can go treat yourself to something nice." She added as she shook her coin purse and the distinct jingle of coins was heard.

"Absolutely not! Listen to me Brown, I'm not giving you any information or anything else so take your money and your gawdy outfit and get out of here." Hestia said determinedly.

"Gawdy outfit! These shoes alone cost more than what you'd make in a month." Lavender scoffed offended that her fashion sense was being questioned and by a former Slytherin no less.

"Just because something is expensive doesn't mean it's tasteful or in style." Hestia shot back at the barb.

"Huh like I need fashion advice from an uppity bitch like you with scum for relatives. We saw with those twist evil bastards last year who got their rocks of bullying and beating little kids." Lavender fired back, taking delight in seeing the younger witch wilt at that comment and thankful that she could take out some of the anger and frustration that had been building up out on someone.

"I think that's quite enough!" a firm female voice sounded from the entrance to the corridor that lead into the offices from waiting room. Lavender and Hestia turned to see Nicole Parkinson wearing a set of black business robes with her arms crossed not looking particularly happy.

"Lady Parkinson." Lavender said in acknowledgement and surprise at seeing the partner of the law firm.

"And you're Lavender Brown from what I've read in the paper." Nicole Parkinson said irritably.

"Yes that's right." Lavender responded happy to hear that she was being recognised.

"Well Miss Brown I have to let you know that I really don't appreciate you speaking to my staff like that especially when condemning them for the actions of other people without having your facts straight." Nicole said her eyes narrowing.

"Well Lady Parkinson I was just saying that…." Lavender started to say defensively before she was cut off.

"I know what you were saying because I stood here and heard most of the conversation and your intention to buy information on our clients. Well let me tell you that, that won't work here and I think that it best you leave unless you wish me to call for the aurors to come and investigate why you are trying to obtain confidential client information." Nicole said proud of Hestia for not being corruptible in this instance and not bowing down to an offer of gold.

"I hardly think there's any need to call the aurors for a bit of polite conversation." Lavender responded appalled at the escalating situation.

"I'll be the judge of that. Good day Miss Brown." Nicole fired back stepping forward determinedly and was happy to see that the young witch had the sense to scoop up her bag and make a quick exit. Nicole turned to Hestia who looked almost white with fear about what Nicole's reaction was going to be in her part of the exchange.

"Don't look so worried Hestia. You defended the firm, our clients and didn't give way to temptation so you're certainly not in trouble. Although maybe see how much the information is worth next time as Susan Bones is no longer one of our clients unfortunately as she moved her business next door. A shame as we looked after the Bones family for centuries." Nicole said leaning against the reception desk and smile as Hestia's colour started to return to her cheeks again.

"I'm sorry Lady Parkinson but I don't really like that Lavender Brown after she helped spread a horrible and false rumour about my sister and I around the whole school. I know I shouldn't have said anything to her but I just didn't want her thinking that she held some sort of power over me." Hestia explained quickly.

"Hestia I told you unless there is a client here that you can call me Nicole as were work colleagues now. Besides there is nothing to be sorry for. I'm very used to the females of the Brown family acting like they are something special as her mother was in my year at Hogwarts and held a very high opinion of herself.

Why don't you get off early as I don't think there are any more appointments today are there?" Nicole said seeing the younger witch put the client book down and check the appointment ledger.

"No Lady Pa…. Nicole, there are no more appointments today." Hestia said.

"Get yourself gone then and I'll see you in the morning." Nicole said getting up and starting to move towards the corridor leading to her office. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hestia putting the client contact book and appointment ledger into the safe under her desk and take her wand and start casting some spells on it as added security. ' _Good girl, not that it needs it as the goblins helped build that safe._ ' Nicole thought to herself as she knocked on Peter's door to see if he was free for a little bit of fun in his office before they went out for the evening.

' _Arrogant bitch!_ ' Lavender thought to herself as she stepped out of Parkinson's and slammed the door behind her. She started stomping off down Horizont Alley muttering to herself. She didn't know what she was going to do to try and track Susan down and she wouldn't be seeing Ron until Monday night. He was away with the Bulldogs preparing for his next match as his coach had said something about a secret location away from the media and wherever it was was't even accepting owls as her letters asking for Ron to explain the article kept getting returned to her unopened and undelivered.

Not knowing what to do with herself Lavender decided that she'd get in touch with Ginny and see if she fancied going out for the night as given the day she had had Lavender was in the mood for a good drink.

She's not seen Ginny all week since the Weasley had moved back into the refurbished Burrow and she knew that Ginny would be a good person to blow off some steam with as the vivacious red head was always up for having some fun and had a way of always cheering Lavender up.

Lavender made her way to Diagon Alley and got to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes just as a miserable looking George Weasley waved to the girl Verity who worked there and closed the door. Lavender took a short run just as George was about to flick the closed sign on the door. Lavender knocked getting his attention and seeing his eyebrows draw together slightly George opened the door.

"Alright Lavender, what are you doing here, I'm just closing up?" George asked.

"Hi George, sorry I can see your closing but I was just wondering whether I could possibly use your floo here to call Ginny and see if she fancies a drink or something." Lavender asked hopefully.

George took a moment to think about it as he'd had a bit of a hard and boring day as running the shop without Fred just wasn't the same anymore. He asked his friend Lee Jordan about coming to work with him just so that he could have a laugh again but Lee was currently abroad with his job looking for rare potions ingredients for a company he'd managed to get a job with last year.

He'd written to Lee a week or so ago to see if he wanted to come and work with him but was still waiting a reply. He still loved inventing joke products but missed having someone to do it with as losing Fred had been the biggest loss in his life that he'd had to suffer.

Yes he'd lost friends in the war and he missed Remus and Tonks and Sirius as much as everyone else but losing Fred was like losing half of himself. He and Fred were like two halves of a soul and now one of them had gone. No matter what else was happening in the world and no matter how hard things were he and Fred had always had each other to lean on and support each other.

Yes the family all missed Fred but none of them could understand how hard it was for George. He was the one who was really having to try and carry on even though he just wasn't enjoying life anymore. Whenever anyone saw George these days they looked at him with a pitiful look like he'd just lost his leg and it was irritating. Granted Fred had been like losing his right hand but it was so hard to be treated like he was made of glass and the only people who weren't treating him any different was Harry and Angelina Johnson.

Harry had lost more people he cared about than anyone else that George knew and out of everyone he thought that Harry understood how he felt more than anyone. Harry just treated George like normal, he had the same banter with him as he always had and now that Harry and Ginny had split up and Harry had gone off to Japan he didn't have that normalness at home anymore.

Everyone walked around him as if walking on egg shells and it was driving him crazy to the point where he'd moved out of Muriel's and back to the flat above the shop. The Burrow's reconstruction had finally been finished and George wished that Fred had seen the new Weasley family's home.

George had told his dad that he would come home at weekends and see everyone and during the week he'd stay in the flat above the shop. The flat was small and pokey and he didn't know how he and Fred had lived in it together when he sat and looked around it.

A couple of nights a week Alicia and Angelina would come over after they'd finished work. Angelina now working in Diagon Alley and earning quite the reputation as the master seamstress and close designer was always in a good mood or knackered as she absolutely loved her job. She'd always come in, in good spirits and try and cheer the unusually quiet George and Angelina up.

George loved Alicia for trying and having gone out with Alicia for a short time he appreciated her staying friends with him after they had split up and not treating him any differently to how she had before. She was a great girl and he had a lot of time for her but romantically between them it just hadn't worked out.

Angelina had got a job working for Tomes and Scrolls, which was a book shop in Hogsmeade. She'd confessed that it wasn't really what she wanted to do as she wanted to play professional quidditch as her dream job or at least something quidditch related.

Most of the time when the two girls were in the flat with him and after Alicia had exhausted her efforts to try and cheer them up and had gone for the night Angelina and George would just sit together. Most of the time they'd just sit and read, sit in silence in their own thoughts .on his favourite nights he'd retell stories of school and George would tell her about some of the stuff that he and Fred used to get up to and this always seemed to cheer her up.

It was on these occasions that George felt his most normal and he didn't know because he was able to think about and draw on some of his favourite memories with Fred or whether it was because he saw Angelina smiling at him as he talked and looked more like her old self again.

That sparkle of life that she had in her eyes whenever they were alone and talking about Fred and their time at school seemed to help them both return to a happier time and place that they were both so desperately craving. Angelina would on occasion sleep over the night if they were talking into the early hours and George would give up his bed and sleep on the small sofa's that they had in the small studio flat.

They were uncomfortable as hell to sleep on as he was tall and they cramped him and he felt stiff and achy all the next day. It was worth it though to see Angelina sleeping peacefully a strange little smile on her face and knowing that she'd had a good night sleep helped bring George a little bit of comfort and made the discomfort more than worth it.

Recently Angelina had started stopping over a couple of nights a week and George was hoping that she'd come over later than night as after the day he'd had and how busy it had been he could do with unwinding a bit.

"Errrr yeah I suppose so. Come in." George said reluctantly not really wanting to allow the perky blonde into the shop as he much preferred Hermione and couldn't believe that Ron was cheating on her with his ex.

George had tried to talk to Ron the other night at the party he had held at the Spiny Serpent about Lavender and Hermione and tried to find out why he was doing the dirty on Hermione but after Mrs Weasley had launched into him and had a right go at him George had stepped back and decided to allow Ron to drown his sorrows.

That was part of the other reason he was staying in the flat above the shop at the minute as Ron was always with Lavender of an evening and had cancelled repeatedly on George, Percy and Bill the last couple of weeks.

Percy was a bit like a bear with a sore head at the moment as he'd initially been offered a position working under his Dad at the ministry before deciding that he didn't think it was a good idea because any promotion he earned working in the department people might think it was just his dad was in charge of the department.

He'd applied and got a job in the magical transportation department working on international portkeys and was part of the department responsible for goods entering the country. He knew from hearing Percy talking about it at the weekend what the job was and he liked the people in the department well enough. However he didn't think it was really using his abilities as well as it could be and that the whole process needed a complete overhaul and updating.

Percy was still smarting from having split up from Penelope and the occasions that he'd bumped into Bill he saw that his oldest brother was still disappointed about his failed relationship with Fleur. George and Fred had been shocked to hear that Bill and Fleur had got engaged when they announced it as they didn't really have that much in common other than they thought the other was attractive.

Bill had confessed to George since the breakup that they had rushed into getting married as they were scared of dying alone and never having experienced love if they were to be killed during the war and that they had mistaken fancying each other as true love. Bill had told George that they still cared a great deal about each other but Bill was ready to settle down and start a family being so much older than Fleur, whereas Fleur still wanted to go out and experience all life had to offer.

Bill's most personal and private admission (which he'd only made after three quarters of a bottle of firewhiskey) was that he had struggled to keep up with Fleur in the bedroom as she was completely insatiable and he'd not been able to properly keep up and satisfy her.

George and Percy had been shocked at the admission at the time but when Bill had explained about the veela blood in Fleur and how that affected her nature and when her allure was unleashed when she allowed herself to let go that it had reduced to him almost mush after the second round and he'd not been able to go again.

Percy had confessed that Penelope had certainly opened his eyes to some stuff in the bedroom but that their problems in their relationship were similar to Bill and Fleur's. He wanted a girl who would be happy to move in together and start a family as soon as possible. Percy said how he had relayed to Penelope that it was their duty as magical people try and repopulate the magical world after the careless loss of life that the war had created.

Penelope had told Percy that she wanted to experience life and get her career launched and up and running properly before she started even thinking about babies. She'd told him in no uncertain terms that she wasn't happy being a stay at home wife with a gaggle of kids as she was still young and wanted to enjoy herself and get her life sorted before children as well as using the skills she had picked up along the way.

The three Weasley had agreed to make sure that they go out together regularly at least once a fortnight as they all wanted to get themselves into a relationship and find a nice witch to be able to cuddle up to (amongst other things ) at night. They agreed to be each other's support on finding a nice witch and that it was time for the Weasley boys to make their mark on the witches of the world again.

George held the door open and Lavender giving him a thankful nod walked past him into the shop proper where she then stood a short distance away looking around. George locked the door and lead her through to the back of the shop and through the store room and up the stairs. The mantel was barely big enough to stand up in and he'd only had it connected to the floo network a couple of weeks previous.

He reached up on top of the mantel and took what looked like a skull with a tongue hanging out of it of the mantelpiece. "Here you go hold your hand out." George said seeing Lavender eye the skull and then George suspiciously as if sensing a prank.

"I'm not messing with you honest. Look here I'll show you." George said moving his other hand palm up to the tip of the skulls tongue. He then tickled the tongue and the skull laughed and the tongue rolled up into the mouth of the skull before it unfurled itself and unrolled depositing a pinch of floo powder into Georges's palm.

"Well that's different." Lavender said sticking her hand under George as he emptied the powder into her hand.

"Do you want a drink or something? I'm going to make myself some dinner." George asked Lavender as he moved passed her.

"I'm fine thanks George but it's nice of you to ask. If Ginny is coming out I'll probably get something to eat out if not then I guess I'll grab something before going back home." Lavender said with a smile as George started in the kitchen and she saw him start to perform kitchen spells as ingredients started flying around the kitchen with George at the middle of the flying melee.

Lavender was surprised to see that at least one of the Weasley boys was domesticated enough to seem to know how to cook. Ron never cooked but always appreciated Lavender's skill in the kitchen when he got back from training as he always wolfed down whatever she had made and normally asked for seconds.

Lavender got on her knees and threw the floo dust into the fire place, which erupted into emerald green flames. It was funny how everything in her life had changed from red and gold to green and silver since Ron had been made head of Slytherin.

"Call the Burrow" Lavender said as the flames didn't a quick flutter orange and she knew this was the sign that it had connected and locked onto the address. Leaning forward Lavender leant forward putting her head into the emerald green flames feeling the slightly cooling flames and as she opened her eyes she found herself looking around the newly built sitting room.

She let out a yelp and her eyes bulged as she saw Bill Weasley on the couch with a magazine in one hand and his other hand down the front of his trousers clearly enjoying some alone time…

On hearing Lavenders yelp Bill jumped his hand shooting out of his pants so quickly it was like he'd been scolded as he quickly looked this way and that thinking someone must have walked into the room. Bill looked round panicking thinking that Ginny or worse his mother had walked in on him enjoying the latest edition of 'Wizards Playmate'. He was massively relieved to not see either of them in the room but in his confusion he couldn't figure out where the noise had come from.

"Errrm sorry to interrupt Bill." Lavender she equally as embarrassed at catching her boyfriend's older brother stroking himself as Bill was himself.

"Lavender! What? How did you manage to connect without me authorising it?" Bill asked his cheeks growing almost the same colour as this head.

"I just asked the floo to connect and it did so I assumed it had been accepted." Lavender replied trying not to look at Bill's crotch out of morbid curiosity to see whether he was similarly equipped as his little brother.

Bill moved the magazine over his crotch as he felt Lavender's gaze move towards that area and realising what he was using to cover his privates he saw her eyebrows arch as he reached for a cushion and flung the magazine away from him and dropping the cushion over his lap.

"The dwarves and goblins mustn't have set the screening settings on the floo correctly." Bill said to himself deciding that he'd fix that as soon as Lavender had gone. "What can I help you with Lavender?"

"Is Ginny there? I was wondering if she wanted to come out for dinner." Lavender replied trying to suppress a giggle at Bill's embarrassment.

"I don't know I'll see." Bill said as he took his wand and cast a patronus of a red squirrel that went running off out the door in search for Ginny. "Listen Lavender about what I was….."

"Don't worry Bill. We all get that particular itch we need to scratch on occasion." Lavender said chuckling to herself as Bill buried his head in his hands mortified at being caught having some fun by himself.

Bill looked up hearing footsteps quickly coming down the stairs as Ginny entered the room smiling at seeing Lavenders head in the flames and coming to a stop as she stood on something that shifted under her foot.

"What's this?" Ginny said bending down to pick up a magazine she'd stood on.

Bill panicking fired a summoning charm at the magazine but in his panic put a little too much strength into it and not only did the magazine come flying towards him but he'd also caught Ginny's foot that was pulled forwards suddenly leaving her on her backside.

Bill caught the magazine and hastily rolled it up and getting up the cushion in place and gingerly skirting round the edge of the couch so that it was blocking his lower body from view he dropped the cushion.

"Sorry Gin, I'll leave you to your call bye Lavender." Bill said hastily making his way quickly to the exit and flinched as Lavender responded by calling out, "Bye Bill, I hope you have a good one." Before breaking out into giggles as he left the room with his head drooped.

"Owww, what was all that about?" Ginny asked Lavender getting up as she rubbed her bum as she stood.

"I'll tell you if you agree to come out for some drinks and maybe some dinner with me." Lavender said.

"Sure I've got something I need to talk to you about anyway, just let me grab my purse and I'll come through. Where are you by the way?" Ginny asked delighted that Lavender had called as she really wanted to discuss the article in the paper with her.

"I'm at George's shop he's been kind enough to let me use the floo." Lavender replied.

"Oh right great. I'll be two ticks." Ginny said as she quickly ran up to her room and grabbed her handbag as well as the paper she had been reading as Lavender would be a great person to speak to about it as the article involved Ron as well.

She entered the living room again to see Lavender had moved her head out of the flames and disconnected the call. Ginny grabbed a pinch of powder from the pot on top of the large mantel piece and stepped into the fire place. She took a deep breath and with a touch of sadness to her voice dropped the powder as she said "Forge and Gred's place" as she was suddenly enveloped in the flames and went spinning towards George and Fred's shop.

She stepped out of the fireplace having to bend down to see Lavender dry washing her hand and George apparently cooking in the kitchen. Her mouth dropped open at seeing that George knew how to cook and was just about to say something to him when she had a blonde and pink missile fly into her.

Ginny took a half step back from the impact of Lavender crashing into a hug with her as the older witch appeared to start crying. "Whoa Lavender what's the matter?" Ginny asked knowing what the answer would be having read the prophet.

"Oh Gin, I think Ron might be cheating on me... with Susan Bones." Lavender said almost wailing as she broke down into tears sobbing into the red heads shoulder.

"Come on Lavender, Ron wouldn't do that to you." Ginny said reassuringly.

"Pffffftttt, yeah... alright." George scoffed to himself from the kitchen area.

"GEORGE!" Ginny snapped at her older brother as she gave him an angry look.

"What?" George said turning to look at his sister.

"Don't say such a thing! Can't you see she's upset?" Ginny scolded her brother.

"I'm not trying to upset her but let's face it, it's not like little Ronniekins hasn't got previous is it." George said signalling at Lavender behind her back and staring back just as hard at his little sister not intimidated in the slightest as he'd seen that look from Ginny many a time to be intimidated by her.

George was seriously unimpressed with Ron cheating on Hermione. Hermione, of all people and with his ex-girlfriend no less, whom he'd spent an entire Christmas during his sixth year complaining about how much she just wanted to snog him all the time and nothing else. George thought Hermione was a cracking girl and that Ron had struck gold when they were suddenly going out with each other because as much as he loved his brother everyone knew that Hermione was a class above where Ron should be aiming.

George actually quite liked Lavender and thought honestly that she was probably exactly the sort of girl Ron should be going out with. She was on or around Ron's level intellectually and looks wise as she was a pretty girl but not drop dead gorgeous.

Hermione was far too intelligent for Ron and everyone knew it, except perhaps his mother who wanted Harry and Hermione as part of the family so much that she was fighting doggedly to try and hold onto the dream. She'd already pulled Ron at Ron's debut party for two timing on Hermione even though Ron had sworn blind that he wasn't and that his mother and father didn't understand what was going on.

George had stayed out that night more to try and cheer himself, Percy and Bill up than celebrating with Ron as he was annoyed with what Ron was doing to Hermione who he thought was a nice girl and

"Don't listen to him Lav. Ron's crazy about you and there is no way he'd make a move on any other witch." Ginny said reassuringly giving George a dirty look as Lavender leant back into her arms and looked to see if Ginny was messing with her.

George and Fred had always expected Harry to end up with Hermione and had seen first-hand more times that he could remember when they'd be looking at the other while they weren't looking. Just seeing them together and the way they were around each other he'd have put money on them ending up together as they were really well suited. Merlin he had put money on it and was convinced it was going to happen after seeing Harry staring at Hermione for half the night during the Yule Ball.

Himself and Fred had been delighted when Harry and Ginny had started going out as they considered Harry a brother in all but blood for years. They'd really looked forward to the potential prospect of Harry being part of the Weasley family officially if he and Ginny had ended up working out but sadly that wasn't to be.

He would always consider both Hermione and Harry as family but George was under no illusions that Ron hadn't told Hermione that he was ending their relationship or seeing someone else as his mum had asked about it. That was why the Weasley's weren't happy with their youngest brother at the moment as they all liked Hermione and she didn't deserve him doing the dirty on her.

George knew that when the shit the fan and she found out that Ron and Lavender would most likely end up staying together as they were a lot better suited and as a result of that he was being amicable to Lavender. He didn't want to damage a potential relationship with someone who he could realistically see Ron settling down with as they were already living together. While he didn't like her making a move on a guy in a relationship he could at least see that Lavender genuinely really cared about Ron and he was becoming the centre of her world.

How could be angry at her for that? She was trying to be with a guy she cared about and it was Ron who was the one in the wrong for not breaking things off with Hermione before getting with Lavender. Ginny liked her as well so he knew she wasn't all bad as Ginny didn't normally give out her friendship very easily.

"Seriously Lav, I don't think he's cheating on you and I don't know what is going on but let's go and have a drink and we'll sort this whole mess out." Ginny said kindly to Lavender who nodded her head and picked up her bag.

"Thanks for letting me us your floo George and you're welcome to come to if you want." Lavender said.

"Not a problem. Look I'm sorry if I upset you Lavender that wasn't my intention at all, I just think the way Ron's gone about this whole thing is wrong and in regards to that garbage you read in the paper today you just need to look who wrote it to know it's full of shit." George replied.

' _Bloody hell George, that's not helping my cause.'_ Ginny thought to herself wincing internally as she linked arms with Lavender. "Come on let's go. See you Georgie" she said as she lead Lavender to the front door and pulled it open just as Angelina was about to knock on it.

"Oh hi Angelina, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked surprised to see the former Gryffindor Chaser.

"Hi Ginny, I just thought I'd swing by and see George as I've not seen him for a little while and wanted to see how he's getting on." Angelina said fidgeting with her hands a little under Lavender and Ginny's knowing smiles.

"Uh huh. Well he's just making dinner so go right up and I hope he doesn't make you ill, which he might if his cooking skills are anything like Ron's and Percy's" Ginny said causing Lavender to giggle as they set off leaving the dark skinned witch stood in the open doorway.

' _Hmmm So George Weasley can cook. Who'd have thought that?_ ' Angelina thought smiling to herself as she stepped into the shop and closed and locked the door. She could smell something good coming from the flat upstairs and creeping up the stairs as quietly as possible to hear George singing to himself as he cooked.

"I hope you're hungry Angel as I've made far too much for just me." George said over his shoulder while not turning round as he continued cooking away.

"Starving" Angelina said smiling to herself and at the pet name he'd given her and seeing that he had set up a small little table for two people already.


	100. Chapter 100 - Not So Fast & At Long Last

**AN- Hello my rabid readers.**

 **So, so sorry for the delay in this chapter getting out you. Both mine and Goldzar's lives have been pretty crazy busy these last couple of weeks and I appreciate it's been over a month since my last release, which is the longest I've ever taken. My update schedule has been blown to smithereens unfortunately as working two jobs has really eaten into my writing time.**

 **Anyway welcome to chapter 100! Thank you keeping with me this far and this chapter was pretty fun to write as it's allowed me to do some character development for some minor original characters as well as some on my OC's. I hope you enjoy it and I'll be updating as soon as I can and I think that I'll just be releasing as soon as chapters are finished now rather than building up and stock pilling and staying ahead as I've not really got the time and the way things are at the moment it could be four months before I released again if I did that.**

 **So lastly before I leave you with my latest offering the results of the poll were in regarding the future direction of Harry and Hermione in this story. Well the votes for yes to throw Hermione and Harry together sooner than I planned only got 57% percent of the poll and that's not really enough to convince me that I should deviate from my original plan. Plus you should be seeing in these last few chapters that they are making big strides towards each other.**

 **This was my original plan all along and when I wanted this to happen so I haven't written these last few chapters to appease people. So anyway I'll be doing time jumps as my story goes on and who knows I might even just do short chapters to keep things moving along and so I can release quicker. I haven't decided yet.**

 **One thing I have decided though is that Chapter 100 is a good place to break my story off as part one and Chapter 101 will be in HP & The Jade Dragon: Part 2. I'll release 101 on this story for the first few days so that you all get the notification and I'll release it onto the second part as well.**

 **Anyway I'm shutting up now as you've been waiting long enough so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**

* * *

 **Chapter 100 – Not So Fast  & At Long Last!**

 **20:18hrs Friday 2nd September, Dragon's Lair, Mahoutokoro**

Harry Potter felt like he was walking on clouds. He'd finally managed to do it. He'd managed to ask to Hermione to go to the Halloween Ball with him as his date, and even better than that she'd said yes. He kept finding himself grinning whenever he thought about it, to the point where people he walked past and who he had stood next to him in healing class must have thought he was a bit strange as he was smiling all the way through a class about healing cuts and sowing wounds together using magic.

Harry was having a really fun night in the Dragon's Lair and was getting to see a side to the Dragons that he'd not really seen before due to circumstances dictating events. He'd not really seen the Dragon out of homework and school mode very much as he'd been in the medical tent the first weekend he'd stayed with the Dragons and he'd been getting his tattoo, had his date with Daphne, and had met up with Narcissa and Hermione on the other weekend.

He liked the Dragons and they were a nice enough group but he didn't know them as well as the Turtles and had decided that in the interest of trying to make it up to them that he would attend their little party. He'd used his assignment scroll and messaged Sunny and Hester asking whether he should bring anything with him drinks wise and they said that they'd got some stuff sorted and to just bring himself.

He knew from being in Elixir Eddies when he was buying them all drinks on his date with Daphne that Qillaq had a particular fondness for Giggle Juice, which was a schnapps type drink that made you burst out with a laugh when you swallowed it. When Rosa had slid her way up next to him at the bar as he was ordering they had got into a discussion of what she liked to drink and as a result what Hester would want.

Rosa had told him that Hester liked Apricot Brandy and Harry had brought them both a bottle of their favorite tipple as a congratulation present for managing to complete their transformations. The party, to Harry's surprise, was taking place in main common room area of the Dragon's Lair and Master Ken was in attendance making sure that it didn't get too rowdy.

There was music playing from a muggle style ghetto blaster playing some sort of wizarding music that Harry didn't recognize but the students were clearly loving it. The house elves were running around the place putting out trays of food and moving around the students with little canape style dishes and seemed to have put a lot of effort into making sure everyone was fed and watered.

He'd spoken to Rosa for quite a while at the start of the Dragon's party and had got her recount of what had happened to her when she had got back to the Dragon's Lair in the form of Trixie Popowitz of Phoenix Clan.

Harry and the rest of the Turtles had been surprised when entering the medical tent for their healing class that afternoon to see Rosa Sanchez and Trixie Popowitz stretched out on two beds in the tent. They were already surrounded by their clans who were all in discussion about what had happened.

They'd gone quiet as the Turtles had entered the class followed by the Tigers and Master Zuki had called them all to the front of the class and asked them to leave Rosa and Trixie in peace so they could rest. Master Zuki had then started their class and launched into a two-hour lesson that Harry found really interesting.

Harry had found himself stealing looks at Hermione all the time throughout class. She'd sense him looking at her and turn to him, they'd make eye contact and she'd smile back at him and he her, before they both returned to paying attention to what Master Zuki was saying. That was until a few moments later they'd find their eyes wandering to each other again and they'd both playfully mouth to each other to pay attention.

This went on for quite a while until everyone's attention was diverted back to Rosa Sanchez and Trixie Popowitz who started stirring on their beds in the hospital wing. Rosa told Harry as he'd arrived at the party that going back to their clan areas as a member of another clan in polyjuice form hadn't gone so well.

Rosa and Sunny Hichiro the senior male prefect for Dragon Clan had told Harry as soon as he'd entered class that Rosa had entered the Dragon's Lair and the place had gone dead quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop as she walked up the ramp and into main common room that was packed with students. Rosa had apparently said "What's up bitches? Anyone feel like welcoming their new clan mate then?"

Then a series of about ten stunners had been fired at her knocking her out and Master Ken hadn't been able to revive her and had brought her with Sunny's help to the medical tent. Sunny said that he had fired one of the stunners and it was as Master Ken was trying to revive then polyjuice potion wore off and the Dragons were shocked to see Trixie transform back into Rosa.

Apparently, what had happened to Rosa was almost exactly what had happened to Trixie according to Charlie Chung who had told Harry that his twin brother Eddie had informed him that Trixie had been pummeled from various spells from about nine people when she had walked into the clan dining hall and asked what everyone was staring at and to fill their mouths with their lunch rather than gawking at her.

Harry, after class walking back up the path with the Tigers and the Turtles before the Tigers had branched off onto a different path to go to Tiger Land, Harry had walked along with Hilde and Akiko and they had fared better as they had said that they hadn't been attacked and had managed to get sat down in their usual seats around the dinner table before anyone had even said anything.

Hilde said that they had all looked at her like she had two heads before eventually Mio had politely asked "How the hell she had got into Tiger Land?" Hilde said that she had pointed to her blazer pockets and drawn their attention to the Tiger there and they'd all gasped and started asking her questions at once.

Hilde said that she'd wound up the Tigers by saying that she, Hilde, had decided that she wanted to have a change of scenery that year and that she'd found a kindred spirit in Akiko who said that she had wanted the same so they'd transferred.

The Tigers had all voiced their sadness that Hilde had transferred without discussing it with them or even telling them and that was what seemed to hurt them the most. They had said that if Hilde wanted to leave then they didn't understand what had happened as they were a close group and none of them had any indication that she wasn't happy with them.

Then the polyjuice had worn off and they had all playfully threatened to hex her bald for pranking them like that. The Tigers had told Hilde that they were so happy that she hadn't really transferred to another clan and Hilde told them all about Trixie, Rosa, and Akiko all pulling the same pranks on their own clan's.

Akiko had said that the Turtles had all sat there in stunned, open mouthed, silence as she had walked in and taken her seat between Yoko and Po. She'd said that she'd been really touched by how upset Yoko had gotten as she had started crying when Akiko pretending to be Hilde had said that Akiko had transferred clans.

The Turtles hadn't been happy but Yoko had taken it really hard as she didn't know what to make of or do about her best friends moving clans suddenly and without warning. Akiko said it had broken her resolve to keep pulling the prank and had confessed to the Turtles that it was really her and tried to calm Yoko down until the polyjuice potion had worn off.

Akiko had said that maybe it wasn't such a good idea as it didn't have the effect that she wanted it to have on the clan. Harry had told her that he'd felt awful about suggesting the prank knowing that it had upset Yoko. He liked Yoko and thinking that he'd been partly responsible for making her cry made him feel a little sick.

He thought about how distraught he'd have been if he'd come back to Gryffindor tower one day in sixth year to find Megan Jones of Hufflepuff sat there and her telling him that Hermione had decided to transfer houses. It was a joke but got Harry questioning whether next time he should just stick to simple and stupid pranks rather than anything elaborate.

Later that day during the evening meal in the Jade Pagoda, Harry had told the Turtles that he was going to have to spend the next week at the Dragon's Lair. They'd asked him why and he explained that he'd really not spent a lot of time with the Dragon's and had bailed on them on the Banzai Bazaar weekend and had been in the medical tent for the other.

He explained that he needed to spend some time with them and get to know them better and that he was going over there for the evening to help Hester and Quillaq celebrate their animagus form transformation. He said he'd be back later that night and would see them in the morning before he and Hermione went off for the weekend.

Hero and Tim had teased him mercilessly about sneaking out of school for a naughty weekend with Hermione. Harry had laughed it up and said that it would be pretty hard to do that with Master Kuzuko accompanying them. He told them he would be back the following week and suggested they maybe all meet up, the Dragons and the Turtles, on the next Bazaar weekend before Harry came back to Turtle Island again.

When Harry had arrived at the Dragon's Lair as the sun was setting on Mahoutokoro. He entered the cave to music pumping out and a full on party in full swing. He'd been greeted by everyone like a returning hero coming back from the war.

He received hugs and pats on the backs from people he didn't even know and he'd been pulled into a long hug by Hester who was then ushered reluctantly out of the way by Rosa who said that Hester needed to concentrate on her party and that she needed to have a word with Harry about her ending up the center of attention during healing class.

Rosa had pulled Harry to one side and gently pushed him into a big squashy armchair before sitting herself on Harry's knee as one of the younger years brought them both a glass of punch each and told him that he definitely owed her now. She informed him that she'd taken no less than ten stunners but agreed that it had been a good prank and worth doing just to see the shocked looks on her clanmate's faces as she had walked in.

Harry had spoken with Rosa for quite a while as she said that they would need to pull another prank in the future but Rosa playfully insisted that maybe next time Harry be the one to put himself in the line of fire as her ribs were still a little tender. Harry couldn't help enjoying Rosa sitting on his knee, and noticed the envious looks of many of the male students who walked passed them as Rosa seemed quite comfortable and had no intention of moving.

Rosa had told him that she and a few of the girls from the younger years had put the decorations up and Harry smiled as he saw that everything was dragon or bear related in color or had pictures of dragons and bears on it. There were red and yellow paper lanterns floating around above everyone's head. The normally bright common room was more subdued in lighting as the flickering of the flames made it almost seem like there was a strobe light on or something and someone had even managed to produce an ice sculpture of two massive bears fighting.

Rosa had eventually and reluctantly been pulled off Harry's lap by Rachel, Erin, and Riko to join them in dancing with Hester. Harry got up and looked for some more of his years clan mates to talk with and get to know better and found Charlie Chung and Emre Efe stood talking having a drink near the impromptu dance floor.

Harry went and joined them and was soon talking with Charlie and Emre about the one Quidditch practice that they had with Harry when Hester had got hurt. Hester, Rosa, and the other Dragon girls were dancing nearby and Harry couldn't help but note that both Rosa and Hester were amazing dancers. His eyes were drawn to their bodies as they swayed and moved to the beat of the music like their hips had a mind of their own.

"You think they look good dancing here, wait until you see them all dressed up and out in the clubs in the Banzai Bazaar where they don't have to worry about the younger students, Sensei Nihami or Master Ken seeing them dancing a little more…. enthusiastically." Emre whispered in Harry's ear getting his attention.

"Huh? I don't get you." Harry said mentally kicking himself for being caught watching the girls dance.

"Hey don't worry about it Harry there's nothing wrong with appreciating a nice view." Charlie Chung said nudging him in the side and giving him a wink, "I'd seriously start worrying if you weren't drawn to watching Hester, Rosa, and Erin dancing as they all look pretty hot."

"Erin huh, Charlie?" Harry questioned turning to Charlie who looked back at him quite unabashed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've fancied her for ages and I've been trying to pluck up the courage to ask her out." Charlie said frankly.

"How come you haven't asked already?" Harry asked curious as he could sympathize with fancying someone for ages and not having the balls to tell her.

"He's scared she fancies his brother." Emre said laughing to himself.

"Piss off Emre, just because you fancy anything that has a skirt." Charlie retorted with a grin.

"Not anything with a skirt!" Emre said with mock offense, "But I do have a fine appreciation for what goes into the skirt." He said causing Harry and Charlie to laugh at him.

"You seemed to be getting pretty gallant catching Bronwen Eirwen from falling flat on her face in dueling practice." Harry said giving Emre a sideways glance and saw the Turkish boy shift his feet uncomfortably.

"Well it wouldn't have been very gentlemanly of me to let her land flat on her face would it. I mean she could have hurt herself as it was a complete immobilizing hex." he said defensively.

"I thought her being a Phoenix and all, you should have been helping put her to the ground not saving her from falling on it." Harry teased back.

"Ha, you can talk. You were the one helping them all with their dueling stances and I thought that Stacey Wong was going to start humping your leg at one point as she looked like she was shaking slightly whenever you touched her." Charlie said back to Harry.

"I think she was just really nervous as all the Phoenix and Turtle girls were watching her and most of them were nervous as who likes everyone gawking at them?" Harry reasoned.

"Yeah but they weren't all shaking like she was. It's weird as Stacey Wong is probably the most composed and controlled witch I've ever met. I've never seen her get flustered or even blush before but she looked like she was going to pass out when you were instructing her." Charlie said laughing to himself.

"She's a nice girl, Stacey. To think in the first couple of weeks here we had all that trouble with Phoenix Clan. It was her stepping up and talking to me about it that helped bring that to an end. I know it was Marco Ronaldo that sent that note back to us now and I couldn't blame the whole clan for one prick's twisted view." Harry said firmly with a shake of the head as he turned to look at Charlie and Emre seeing them both nodding along to what Harry was saying.

"Well this is getting way too serious. I'm going to go have a dance with the girls and show them that some of us boys know how to dance and who knows I might even get one of them to agree to go to the Halloween ball with me." Emre said giving the other two a wave and moved off into the throng of students and started dancing with the Dragon girls in their year as he started doing the most crazy and obscure dance moves Harry had ever seen.

"He dances like such a nutter. The girls find it hilarious though." Charlie said smiling at Emre's actions.

"Sorry Charlie I'm kind of killing the mood a bit, aren't I?" Harry said glumly. "Marco just reminds me of this guy who went to Hogwarts with me and we hated each other pretty much from the start. He was one of those 'I'm a pureblood so I'm better than you type'."

Charlie sighed before responding, "Sadly there are plenty of those types of people about Harry. I know what you mean about Marco but he wasn't always like that. For the first five or six years here, he was actually quite a nice guy. Then his parents told him that he was going to inherit his mother's title of Cavaleiro in Portugal and would become a member of the Portuguese Magical Court of Warlocks and Witches.

After that, they started taking him to events around the world with them trying to find potential suitors and stuff like that for when he was older. My parents have dragged me to those things for years as my dad always gets invited to them and they move in magical aristocratic circles as well.

My dad can't stand all that sort of stuff but he's one of China's representatives to the ICW so he has to attend. Most of the time growing up they were pretty fun as us kids got taken into our own room and had our own kind of party while our parents did all…. Whatever the hell they were doing.

Anyway, they were a good laugh and I made friends with a few people in our year who were dragged to these things as well. So, I knew some people here in other clans and that I'd probably be able to develop friendships a bit more. Try and build some bridges between the clans you know as it can get a bit too serious when the inter clan competitions really kick in." Charlie concluded.

"So, who did you know before coming here then?" Harry asked curious to see if Narcissa's letter about who was a member of a family containing an important political figure was correct.

"Oh, I knew Hilde Stormcrantz, Hester, Rosa, Bronwen Eirwen, Stacey Wong, Egg, Marco, and Cadogen. We're all there as well and like I say Marco and Cadogen were alright. Egg's always been a bit of dick and is even constantly having the piss taken out of him by his own clan, let alone anyone else.

Marco was pretty fun to spend time with until he started hanging round with these lads from England and then he just sort of went really different on us. As the years progressed and he's got older, he's come more and more obsessed with blood purity and purebloods taking their rightful place and NOMA born infecting the magical society.

All complete crap obviously, you know better than anyone where that attitude leads the world but sadly it exists all over magical Asia." Charlie said letting out a sad sigh before looking at Harry.

"I think I managed to totally buzz kill the party atmosphere properly there, didn't I?" Charlie mused giving a sad smile. "Come on let's go get something to drink and then we can go play dinko ball with Sunny and that lot as Chinook looks like he's going to show his transformation again in a minute." Charlie said pointing to a large group of lads that instead of dancing with the girls were playing a game of what looked like catch to Harry.

It looked like a fairly intense game because instead of a normal ball they were playing with something that looked like about the size of a tennis ball but looked like a rubber landmine. The guys weren't catching it with their hands though they were having to catch and levitate it with their wands, which Harry thought showed a great amount of skill as it was like catching a spell and then required quick spell to work to catch the spell, hold it in levitation, and then accuracy as you cast it at another player.

From what Harry was observing if the player didn't catch it and get rid of the ball quick enough a random spell shot out of the ball and did something to the player. As he watched a boy who must have been in year eight or nine caught the ball easy enough, but he didn't move in time and the ball fired a spell at his legs, which turned them into giant octopus tentacles and had him fall over onto the floor with the tentacles slapping him playfully around the face to the hilarity of the other players and observers.

After firing the spell, the ball shot off on its own accord to a random player and like a snitch could rapidly change direction so didn't necessarily fly in a straight line. Harry thought it looked quite a fun game but he had a question for Charlie about who the wizards Marco had met with from England were as he suspected it was Death Eaters' children or people who supported Voldemort's children.

He thought it could be useful information to know in case there were a family of purebloods who took a hard blood purity stance that weren't on the ministry's radar back home. That was of course depending on Narcissa not already knowing about them already. "Out of curiosity Charlie can you remember who the guys Marco started hanging round with were?" he asked Charlie who was pouring himself and Harry a large glass of punch that Harry knew had been spiked from his first three glasses.

Charlie handed Harry his glass as he took a sip of his own and sucked a breath in through his teeth to try and reduce the burn of the alcohol. "I can't remember their names but I remember that two of them were absolutely massive blokes. I couldn't believe it when Eddie told me they were in the year above us. Looked like a pair of yeti's. They were a bit slow but it was this really blonde-haired kid who Marco seemed to really like who was the worst of them, but I can't remember his name for the life of me." Charlie said seeing Harry whose demeanor change instantly as he seemed to tense up.

"You alright Harry?" he asked taking another swig of his punch.

"It wasn't a guy called Draco Malfoy, was it?" Harry asked knowing the answer before he'd even asked the question as the two yeti sized lads must have been Crabbe and Goyle.

"That's it Malfoy. Right pompous twat, let me tell you. Do you know him?" Charlie asked shaking his head.

"Oh yes, I know him alright and I know all about what he's like." Harry answered coldly and Charlie noticed a dark look reach Harry's features. "He took a disliking to me because I told him the first night of school I didn't want hang around with him and be his friend after he'd insulted my mate on the train. He was the guy I couldn't stand in Hogwarts and he disliked me just as much as I dislike him. More so." Harry replied explaining some of the things that had happened between himself and Draco over the years.

"Well that explains why you and Marco don't get on then as him and this Draco sound like they have become like two peas in a pod. Marco thinks the sun shines out of his own backside these days as well. Course most people know that the only thing that comes out of an arsehole is shit and that's what comes out of his mouth most of the time." Charlie said causing Harry to laugh.

"So, you don't believe in all this blood status thing then?" Harry asked Charlie who was already shaking his head.

"Nah it's all a load of crap. My family are naturalists and believe that everything in the universe has balance. People who were gifted to be able to use and harness magic have been chosen by a greater force not because of their blood but because the universe and nature deemed they should have it. If it was just passed through the blood then why are there NOMA born?" Charlie stated matter of fact.

"I don't know, why there are NOMA born. I always just assumed that they were most likely descended from a line of magical families that when through generations of producing squibs and then somehow the magic awakens in certain individuals after so many generations." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's an interesting theory." Charlie said thoughtfully as he was about to reply a voice spoke over him cutting him off.

"Charlie are you trying to draw Harry into a philosophical discussion on the origin of magic in NOMAs and purebloods? Now of all the times to do so when we are meant to be celebrating." A voice said in false mortification.

Harry turned around to see a slightly flushed Hester with her hands on her hips, school blazer and tie missing and a couple of buttons popped on her blouse showing the tiniest hint of cleavage. Her hair was pulled up into a pair of loose ponytails and her long legs had the normally knee-high socks pulled high up to her mid-thigh like a pair of stockings and Harry couldn't help admire how sexy she looked.

"Oh, come on, I wasn't drawing him into a conversation about it I was just talking about my family being naturalists and…" Charlie started again beginning to launched into a speech that Hester had heard numerous times over the years. Stepping forward Hester hooked her arm through Harry's and gave Charlie a pitying shake of the head.

"He loves talking about being a naturalist Harry. Come on, you're coming to dance with me now." Hester said smiling at him.

"I was going to play dinko ball with the lads." Harry said nodding to the group of boys that now had Sunny Hichiro with a head the size of beach ball after clearly not getting rid of the ball quick enough.

"Ah you don't need the practice Harry as you can already catch and swat spells away. I was watching you in dueling class and you picked it up easily enough. Those boys clearly need the practice. Besides, my party, my rules." Hester said grinning at him excitedly as she started pulling him with her and Harry gave Charlie a pleading look who just grinned at him and offered him a wink, to which Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry was pulled into the group of dancing girls who gave a cheer as he joined them and feeling like a complete idiot started moving his body like he was at a disco and how he'd seen people dancing at the Yule Ball. All the girls were grinning at him as he started watching Emre, who was doing wild and crazy moves on the dance floor that made him look a little bit ridiculous. In the spirit of trying to bond a little more with his other clan though, Harry decided to just roll with it and started doing some equally crazy moves and copying things he'd seen Emre doing.

Soon he and Emre had kind of got into a mini dance off seeing who could pull of the most crazy and weird looking move and the people who were dancing soon had a circle formed around them and were clapping them and encouraging them on.

Hester and Rosa were laughing crazily at the two boys looking completely mental on the dance floor, and were talking to each other behind their hands and giggling. Harry took the bold step and decided that Hester should join them, and without warning, stepped forward quickly, and grabbed her hand as she was talking to Rosa behind and pulled her forwards firmly.

He kept hold of her hand and raised it as she was pulled forward and with the grace of a seasoned dancer, and to Harry's surprise, Hester kept in contact with Harry and performed three elegant spins. The momentum pulled her towards him and span to a stop, her body a couple of inches from being pressed against him and her hand resting on his chest and her beautiful blue eyes locked to his.

"Nice move." Harry said to her with a small smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet. I really hope you can keep up but if you struggle at any point just let me know and I'll do most of the work and still make you look good." Hester replied as she turned to look at Rosa and nodded as Rosa's wand suddenly appeared in her hand and she fired a spell at the ghetto blaster and a very upbeat and quick song came blaring out of it.

Everyone started clapping in time with the music and Emre made a bow to them, with his arms outstretched, palms facing the ceiling, and gesturing to them both. Signaling the dance floor was theirs. Grinning to himself and giving Harry a look that all to clearly said 'Good Luck', Emre moved in to the crowd in Hester's place and started clapping in time with the rest of the watching crowd.

"I'll try and keep up." Harry said with a smirk as he felt Hester take his left hand in her right and put her left hand on Harry's right shoulder and straightened her posture, which Harry did to match. He noticed that he and Hester were similar heights although she was a couple of inches shorter.

Harry recognizing the stance from his time at the ministry ball, when he'd danced with Tracey that they were about to start on a jive like dance, which would involve a lot of spinning and quickly twirling. Harry didn't understand how he knew all these different dances but assumed that it must be the Potter or most likely the Black family magic in him. Sirius' journal mentioned that the quickest way into a woman's affections was by showing them you could dance.

Taking the lead, Harry then moved off to Hester's surprise and pulled her into a fast-paced energetic dance that had him twirling her, spinning her, and even a couple of lifts. The assembled Dragons were cheering and whooping at the performance and Harry couldn't help laugh at Hester's completely shocked expression for the first thirty seconds of their dance as it appeared he'd taken her completely by surprise.

Soon after the surprise left Hester's face and her radiant smile became a permanent feature as they danced, except when her look changed to something a little sultrier and alluringly whenever she was turned into Harry. He noticed that Hester was starting to change the dance into something Sirius had called 'Dirty Dancing'. Every opportunity she got, Hester would run her hands over Harry's chest and stomach. Either that or as she turned to a stop against him she'd wrap her leg around him forcing him to catch her thigh in the move and then move her body seductively against him.

Harry couldn't help his body's natural reaction to the gorgeous blonde dancing with him so provocatively and he saw her eyes almost flash at him excitedly as she'd lick her voluptuous lips before Harry turned her out of the move again. For their big finale, Harry told Hester what he wanted her to do, if she could, because it would be a really good show stopper.

Hester's face lit up as she let out a sweet and heavenly laugh, she nodded enthusiastically. Harry took her hand and turned her into him as she planted a quick peck on his lips. Harry stepped out, spinning Hester, who with the grace of ballerina performed five fast spins almost on the tips of her toes. As she started the third spin she started to transform into her polar bear animagus form, getting cheers from the crowd as a polar bear she somehow managed to retain her balance to complete her fifth spin.

Harry looked up at Hester, standing around two meters in height, as her bear like face turned to look at him and she let out a roar that was so loud that everyone gave a start. Cheers broke out all of a sudden as everyone got over the shock and the party kicked off again as Hester returned to her normal form.

"That was amazing." Harry said to her ear as he leant in closely to be heard over the music. "You're an incredible dancer." He added causing her to smile and him and place her hands around his neck as she slowly started to sway to the music.

"Thanks, I have been dancing since I was young enough to stand, and absolutely love it. You're one hell of a dancer yourself Harry, not a lot of wizards know how to dance like that these days, all the older traditional waltz's and stuff tend to be used because they require less energy." Hester said sliding her hands down Harry's arms and placing his hands on her hips as she moved.

Hester hadn't felt as alive in ages as she had dancing with Harry and he'd completely taken her by surprise at how good a dancer he was. For one who said he couldn't dance he was very established. The fact that he'd not batted an eye lid when she had gotten a little more risqué with her dance moves was encouraging as well. Most wizards would have become all flustered and missed their grabs or trodden on her feet or something but Harry really bought into it.

She'd loved the feeling of his hands run up her leg and having her body pressed against his. His firm frame pressed up against her soft and shapely one had set off fireworks inside Hester as she recounted the dream she'd had about the pair of them in Harry's cinema room and that had caused her to step up her provocative moves towards him. She wanted more… a lot more.

The fact that he seemed so nonplussed by her advances was both frustrating and arousing at the same time as it showed that he had spirit and wouldn't turn into a quivering wreck, over eager to make her happy like most boys did. Almost every other guy who would have a memory phial of her getting herself off in their bed as well as a pair of her knickers would be shouting it from the top of the Jade Pagoda. He hadn't even mentioned it to her let alone anyone else and that too was a rarity that just made her like him even more. It meant that anything that happened between them would stay between them. Hester loved that because she had a reputation to uphold and she guess so did he.

If Harry was the kind of guy that would talk about her and what they got up to, to his friends or other wizards, or shared private things about her then it would have put her off him massively. That was why she and Rosa had left their underwear in his room to see what he would do as they could have always just denied doing that or that it was theirs.

Hester had been incredibly horny after her dream about Harry and slapping Hermione Granger, that she hadn't been able to contain herself that morning. Did she regret doing something so kinky and giving him her memories of her playing with herself? No, absolutely not. Hester Steiggson didn't do self-doubt… No, she was only disappointed that he hadn't taken the time to talk to her about it as she was wanting to give him a live show instead now.

The thought of Harry potentially stroking himself while watching her like that had been the catalyst of many masturbation sessions for Hester ever since and she wanted, no she needed more from him. A lot more… She'd never felt such desire for a wizard before. It was starting to distract Hester from everything else these days, especially as he seemed so unaffected by her at times, although she had felt him against her and that he maybe wasn't as unaffected as he made out at times.

When she found out what Harry had done, taking her to the medical tent under a disillusion charm so that the rest of the Clan or school hadn't seen her injured, had meant so much to her. Being the youngest in her family and having intelligent and beautiful sisters had made it difficult growing up because rather than her being treated as special at home whenever she did something, one of her sisters had done it already.

Both of her elder sisters had made Head Girl in their time at school, although they'd not attended Mahoutokoro as it wasn't considered the best magic school at the time they were in school. Her eldest sister Elsa had been Head Girl at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic when she had attended school as it had the reputation for being the best at the time.

Her other sister Kiara had been Head Girl at Hogwarts when she had attended school and had made it to the top of the school with Albus Dumbledore in charge of it, which was no mean feat in itself. When Kiara had attended Hogwarts, Hester and her mother had spent a bit of time with her Great Aunt who lived in Wales while the others were in school in England and France. Hester enjoyed the time as she got to see her aunt and family and also was able to see Kiara on weekends to Hogsmeade.

Her mother had felt it was a good idea to continue Hester's home schooling before she was able to go to school properly and that her great Aunt Hilda would be able to impart some wisdom into her.

So, Hester was in constant competition with her siblings and had been happy to come to Japan for her schooling as it was the furthest East that their family had been before. Well accept her Isä of course who was a member of the ICW and had been all around the world with his job.

It allowed her to go somewhere where her sisters weren't known and to forge her own path and reputation in Mahoutokoro. She'd worked so hard to present this aura of invincibility to the rest of the school that she'd had to cloak her own insecurities about failure herself and was really thankful for Harry and her best friend Rosa for helping her do that.

"Well I think you've nearly worn me out after that dance." Harry replied to Hester who looked at him cheekily and said "I hope you've got more stamina than that to handle me Harry." she said seeing Harry grin at her.

"I'm not quite done yet Hester." He said giving her a wink.

"Good because I think you owe me a dance now." Rosa said stepping forwards as a fast beat Cuban sounding number started from the ghetto blaster and Rosa cut in giving Hester a grin as she took hold of Harry and pulled him straight into a Latin dance.

"I guess our boy is going to be knackered by the time you girls are done with him tonight." Emre said next to Hester who turned to him.

She replied "Oh I'm going to make him want to stay here tonight by wearing him out so hasn't got the energy to be going back up the hill all the way to Turtle Island." Hester said determinedly as she swiped a glass of punch from a tray that was floating past.

"But he's not got his trunk or any of his things with him and…" Emre started to responding.

"He's got his own room here though, hasn't he? So, he doesn't need his trunk to stay the night. I spent long enough decorating his room here for him that I know he'll be comfy." Hester responded innocently.

"Comfy huh. I don't think I want to know how you'd make sure that." Emre said chuckling to himself seeing that Hester's mind had gone to another place as she was deep in thought.

* * *

 **09:15hrs Tuesday 30th August, Greengrass Manor, Anvil Green, Near Canterbury**

The sun was beating down hard in the Canterbury area as Isabella and Gerald Greengrass looked out of their library window into their garden with smiles touching both of their faces. They stood together Isabella snuggled into Gerald's side and the latter with his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, affectionately stroking her back.

"Well, it's the happiest I can remember seeing Daphne in her school uniform." Gerald said grinning to himself as he watched his beautiful eldest daughter twirling around as if she was six years old again with the light blue silk material swishing around her like she was some sort of dancer.

He observed that this was to the hilarity of her other friends four of whom were dressed similarly. The other two occupants of the giggling girls were made up of his youngest Astoria, who reminded him so much of himself in so many ways, and the other girl was Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter Luna.

He'd not known quite what to make of the young Lovegood when he had first met her. She had a tranquil sort of strangeness about her as if she was walking around in a multi-colored bubble surrounding her, and was constantly trying to figure out which color suited the things that she was seeing.

He discovered in short order though, that while holding some of her father's idiosyncratic opinions on the world, she was actually quite a clever witch and found her outlook on life quite refreshing. She was a stupendously positive person for the most part.

"Well I'm not surprised dear, I mean you remember the drab things that we used to have to wear at Hogwarts when we were in school. Look at poor Astoria, she's almost green with envy." Isabella Greengrass said letting out a light laugh that never failed to make her husband smile.

"Well at least Daphne always put off wanting male attention but our little Tori seems to thrive off teasing boys out of their wits. Like mother like daughter I suppose, I remember you had plenty of tongues wagging at you in your uniform." Gerald replied, imagining the chaos his youngest would cause being allowed to dress in such a short skirt and fitted robe at Hogwarts.

"Yours was one of tongues if I remember correctly." Isabella said giving her husband a sideways glance and a bump of the hip causing them both to chuckle to themselves.

"Oh yes, I was the most smitten of the lot of them. I still am." Gerald said causing Isabella to think about how sweet he was and go on her tip toes and plant a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"The feeling is more than mutual darling. I think you get more ruggedly handsome with every day. Speaking of smitten have you managed to get out of Astoria yet how Daphne's date went with the object of her affection?" Isabella asked her husband, knowing that it had gone well as Daphne had been walking around as if on clouds since she'd returned from Japan.

"No, she's been particularly evasive whenever I've cornered her in the house so I think that we need to team up and corner her once Daphne's gone." Gerald replied, grinning at his wife.

"Maybe we could capture her with a promise of a dinner at Moribunds perhaps?" Isabella suggested, not upset about a potential evening out with her husband and youngest at the exclusive Knockturn Alley restaurant.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll owl Archie and ask him to save us a table." Gerald said pinching his wife's bottom before making his way towards his study to send the note.

"I can't believe that you lot are getting to wear something like that as a uniform and I'm having to spend the year looking like a muggle nun." Astoria griped playfully and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff getting laughs from the five older assembled girls.

"I can't believe that we're going to spend the year looking good in these uniforms and be surrounded by other witches." Pansy groused playfully as she twirled this way and that with her friends.

"Maybe the headmistress of the school likes looking at girls in tighter uniforms, you know a witch's witch perhaps?" Luna quipped causing the Beauxbatons bound witches to turn and look at her. "Although Hermione said that Harry told her that Madam Maxine and Professor Hagrid had a thing for each other so maybe I'm wrong." She added, noting the relief on the other girls as she winked at Astoria who covered her mouth to stop a giggle coming out.

"It does seem a bit of a waste doesn't it, although I reckon if Neville saw me dressed like this in class he'd never be able to concentrate on anything else." Hannah commented, affectionately thinking about the former clumsy Gryffindor.

"How is Neville getting on at Castelobruxo? Do you hear from him very often?" Daphne asked her blonde friend.

"Not as much as I'd like but he's only been gone a month and three letters in that time is quite good for a boy really, isn't it?" Hannah replied looking around the group seeking confirmation.

"I'd say that was pretty good." Tracey said thoughtfully, readjusting the hat on her head as she hadn't worn a hat in Hogwarts after the first couple of days in first year and she wondered why as she liked hats.

"It's not bad at all Hannah." Daphne agreed nodding.

"How many times has Harry written to you lot?" Hannah asked curious as to how often the object of her friend's eyes has been keeping in contact with them all.

"He's written to me twice." Tracey said looking around the group to see if anyone had heard from him more.

"I've had three letters off him but the last one was a joint one from him and Narcissa thanking me for putting them in contact with each other." Pansy said with a shrug.

"I've had two letters off Harry but thanks to Tori here I got a lot more than that." Daphne said smiling affectionately at her sister.

"Yes, we know that, you bitch," Pansy gripped playfully, "don't think you aren't going to be telling us in detail on the way to Beauxbatons either."

"Oh, I'll talk about it all day long." Daphne replied sighing contentedly to herself.

"I've had two and a bit." Susan replied and blushed smiling to herself.

"And a bit? What do you mean a bit?" Tracey asked wondering what that meant.

"He ummmm, sent me a memory of his reaction at seeing something I sent him." Susan replied chuckling to herself.

"Do I want to know?" Pansy asked shaking her head imaging lots of different scenarios.

"I do, what did he send you?" Tracey asked eagerly moving closer to Susan looking towards her hands expectantly as if Susan would somehow miraculously have whatever it was appear in her hands.

"I couldn't possibly say." Susan laughed to herself before letting out a yelp and Tracey playfully started searching Susan as if she had the item in question.

"Come on Bones after what you and Abbott divulged the other day, I don't think there is any need to keep secrets from me and Pansy." Tracey said getting a bark of a laugh from Pansy and a blush from the two former Hufflepuffs.

"I can't say." Susan said giving a giggly yelp as Tracey and Pansy moved in for the kill and caused Susan to take flight and make a run for it to escape the former Slytherin's clutches who seemed intent on physically searching her. "Harry asked me not to!" she said as she set off, with the two brunettes giving chase.

"Susan they'll not stop until you give up." Daphne said, lightly laughing along with Hannah, Luna, and Astoria.

"I've not got it on me as I packed it. I'm not telling…" Susan squealed as Tracey and Pansy had managed to trap Susan in the corner of the garden and had started to tickle her mercilessly.

"Girls, the carriage will be here any minute, and Gerald and I would like to get a photo of you all out the front before you go. So, could you free Susan please?" Isabella Greengrass called from the patio of the house.

"Coming mum" Daphne said as Pansy and Tracey gave Susan apologetic pats on the arm and told her they admired her efforts, but that she should know that she'll never be able to resist the two of them attacking her at once.

The girls made their way inside through the patio doors, then through the kitchen and entrance hall, where they all took their wands and levitated their trunks out of the front door after them.

"I wish you were coming with us Luna. I reckon that this year will be really fun and I'm going to miss our little chats and time together." Pansy said genuinely as she stepped outside and lowered her trunk to the ground.

"I'm going to miss you as well Pansy. It's been the best summer ever and having made so many new friends. I'm so glad Hermione has introduced me to you all." Luna said affectionately and with a little tear forming at the corner of her eye.

"We're all going to miss you Luna and it is a shame you aren't coming with us. It's frustrating that we've now got an even bigger and more fun group, and now we're going to be missing Hermione and you from it." Susan said affectionately as she was genuinely going to miss Luna. She found the younger blonde girl both hilarious and incredibly insightful, and quick witted and compassionate as well.

"Well I've got a mission that I need to complete and that requires me to go to Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean we're going to have to stop being friends." Luna said a slight quiver of fear in her voice.

She had more friends around her than she'd ever had at any other point in her life and now most of them were going to be out of the country.

"We aren't going to all stop being friends just because we're in separate places. I'll be writing to you regularly anyway, and I'm sure the others will as well." Pansy said as Luna nodded sadly and Pansy pulled the slight blonde into her embrace and felt Luna's thin arms wrap around her and hug her tightly.

"I never thought I'd see Pansy and Luna Lovegood having a hug, did you?" Daphne uttered quietly next to Tracey who was also smiling at the scene.

"Nor me, but they both seem to really get along and Luna is bloody hilarious at times. I'm so glad Hermione introduced us to her." Tracey said running her hands over her stomach feeling the lightweight blue silk of her new Beauxbatons uniform.

"As am I. She certainly would have made hiding out in the Room of Requirement more fun last year." Hannah said moving besides them.

Just then there was a crack in the air and Daphne turned to Astoria having felt the wards flair and saw that Astoria had noticed it too, but unlike Daphne, Astoria had turned to look down the driveway leading to the manor, where the visitor's apparition point was located.

"You're not expecting any more visitors, are you?" Astoria asked Daphne and taking her wand out as Daphne did the same.

"No, I'm not expecting anyone else as all my friends are here." Daphne replied as a lone figure she recognized came into view and she instantly recognized Lavender Brown. She was dressed really smartly and would have looked quite pretty if it wasn't for the pinched expression on her normally smiley face and the hard edge stare that she was sending towards the group as the gravel crunched under Lavender's feet as she strode towards them.

"Erm, why's Lavender Brown here?" Hannah asked seeing the former Gryffindor striding towards them.

"I've got a feeling I know." Pansy said remembering her mother and Hestia Carrow telling her about Lavender Brown's attempt to get Susan's address out of Hestia and assuming it had something to do with that stupid Rita Skeeter article the other day.

"Lavender Brown." Daphne called stepping forward and detaching herself from the group, "What are you doing here?" she asked, her face adopting the ice queen mask that she had put on so many times during her time at Hogwarts. She had hoped never to have to use it again but after reading The Daily Prophet after Tracey and Susan had helped carry Ron out of The Spiny Serpent and the bullshit article that followed, she knew this was coming.

Astoria had tipped her off that Lavender had come knocking looking for Susan a couple of days ago. None of the Runes girls had said anything to Susan as they knew the article was rubbish and had assumed that given a couple of days the ditzy blonde former Gryffindor would have realized that. By the look on Lavender's face that didn't appear to be the case.

"This is nothing to do with you Greengrass, this is between me and that gold digging bitch right there." Lavender said marching past Daphne and staring daggers at Susan whose face instantly lost its smile from a funny story Luna had been telling her and Hannah.

"Excuse me?" Susan asked not thinking that she'd heard Lavender correctly as she had got on well with Lavender the year before when they were living in the Room of Requirement and thought that she must have misheard her.

"I said this is between me and you, you gold digging bitch." Lavender vented almost hissing at her as she reached into her handbag and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and flung it at Susan.

The paper hit Susan in the chest and she almost fumbled the catch but caught it and opened it up to see a page with a picture of herself with Ron Weasley's arm around her shoulder and his head lolling around as he looked dazed. Someone else was cut off in the picture and she knew it was Tracey as she recognized being stood like that with Ron when they had taken him to St. Mungo's as that was the only time in her life she'd ever allowed Ron Weasley to touch her.

"Who do you think you're calling a gold digging bitch?" Hannah asked before laughing at the craziness of the statement.

"Her. That's who." Lavender said jabbing a finger at Susan who was still too shocked to say anything as she was trying to compute what was going on in her mind. She hadn't read The Daily Prophet all week as she had been staying at different friend's houses and had too much to do to worry about what the ministry was getting up to.

"You can hardly label anyone a gold digger Brown as you cozied up to Ron Weasley pretty damn quickly as soon as he became Lord Weasley-Slytherin." Tracey said stepping beside Susan in a show of solidarity.

"Butt out Davis, I didn't ask for your opinion but if you must know I've been in love with Ron for over two years and she knows that. Bones should know I don't care about the Slytherin thing as I just want to be with him." Lavender fired back her voice raising as she rounded on Tracey.

"Of course, I know you like Ron, you talked about him enough last year but this…." Susan said finally finding her voice and trying not to laugh at the article as she turned the paper towards Lavender. "This is just…"

Lavender cut her off. She knew what she wanted to say to Susan Bones and she'd been trying to track her down for days. "I know exactly what it is. You get dumped by Harry Potter and the first thing you do is think which other good looking wealthy wizards are there around to help boost your profile." Lavender said harshly.

"But Harry hasn't dumped me. We're not even officially going out yet." Susan replied honestly and the thought of Harry not liking her made her stomach feel like it had been twisted into a knot.

"Oh right, so you were just using him as well to try and elevate your status while he was here, and now that he's gone to Japan you figure that you'll have to find another sought after wizard to keep you in the paper. I can't believe after all those conversations about Ron and you telling me to go for it with him last year that you then decide to stab me in the back and sink your claws into my Ron to boost your public profile." Lavender practically screeched at Susan who was shaking her head and amazed at the verbal attack she was receiving.

"Boost her profile!" Pansy scoffed "That's pretty rich how would being associated with Ron Weasley be a boost of her profile compared to Harry Potter?"

"Because it's Lord Ronald Weasley-Slytherin now Parkinson, so show his title some respect." Lavender said rounding on the brunette girl.

"Respect is earned, not demanded." Pansy fired back.

"He's done more than enough to earn respect for what he did in getting rid of You-Know-Who and that's just the point as she clearly knows it." Lavender said turning back to Susan. She was feeling ganged up on but didn't care as warning Susan Bones off her man was the most important thing to her.

"Listen Lavender, I've absolutely no desire to be with Ron. I don't fancy him in the slightest and I've been crazy about Harry for years and he's who I want to be with as no one else stacks up against him. I can't believe that you'd be so stupid as to believe an article written by Rita Skeeter anyway. The woman is a menace and just lives for making trouble." Susan explained calmly as she knew from Harry and Hermione's lives how much Rita Skeeter just made stuff up.

She'd seen the articles on them both during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Hermione had told her all about her run ins with the woman in the past. She'd also seen Rita try and cause trouble by trying to drag a quote about herself and Harry out of her and knew that the reporter wasn't to be trusted. She was gob smacked to see that Lavender still put stock into what she read in The Daily Prophet as most former students of Hogwarts now looked-for news in the Quibbler or other media outsources for the truth.

"Don't fancy him in the slightest?! Don't be so stupid, how could you not fancy him? Ron's just as big a hero as Harry is and You-Know-Who wouldn't have been stopped if it wasn't for Ron. I don't need to read the article as I can see the way you are cozying up to him in the photo." Lavender replied her eyes narrowing dangerously as she saw Susan closed her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose as she shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't fancy Ron, Lavender. I'm totally crazy about Harry and there is no other wizard that I know of that stacks up anywhere close to him and that includes Ron. Listen the reason Ron has got his arm around me is because I'm having to hold him up along with Tracey as he'd just fallen off a bar stool and smacked his head on something as he fell, and ended up cutting his head open.

Tracey and I picked him up off the floor and then sent a message to George and Bill Weasley to let them know that Ron was hurt and that we were taking him to St. Mungo's to get his head treated." Susan said gesticulating her points with her hands.

"Susan's telling the truth Brown. We took Ron outside and he was babbling all sorts of crap and then he puked up splattering both of our shoes and completely ruining them and affectively ending our night because we had to go home and get changed after we'd taken him to St. Mungo's and then the healers insisted that we take him back to his house after he'd been treated and not let him go alone.

By the time we would have gotten back to The Spiny Serpent after that, it would have been closed so we met up with Hannah and Pansy back at Susan's house where we told them what had happened." Tracey said finishing off the explanation.

"Well that all seems a little too convenient. The pictures don't lie!" Lavender said defensively thinking about what the girls were saying and hoping that they were being truthful and the 'Hottie of Hufflepuff' really wasn't making a move on her man.

"Look Lavender, surely Ron has told you about what happened that night." Susan asked bewildered as to why they were even having the conversation.

"I've not been able to speak with Ron because after he got over the blow to his head, which he can't remember getting, he's been taken off to a secret location for the week with the rest of the team and none of my owls have been getting to him and I don't know where he is." Lavender said cursing Ron's coach for taking the team away from the media and their respected others so that there could be no more interviews or distractions before their next big game.

"Well that's probably because Weasley can't seem to go five minutes these days without giving an interview about something." Pansy said jovially and stared back hard at Lavender who shot her a look.

"Look Brown, Susan doesn't fancy Ron, Tracey doesn't, Pansy doesn't, Hannah doesn't, I certainly don't and I'm pretty sure that Luna doesn't either." Daphne said as Luna suddenly spoke.

"Oh no, I don't fancy Ron. He can be funny at times, but he can be really jealous at times too and not in a nice way, especially as he does it for no logical reason. Maybe he's infested with wrackspurts and he's infected you Lavender. I've got a charm here somewhere and I can perform some spells to test you for them." Luna said dreamily as she started routing through her handbag pulling out various odd and obscure items like onions, strange metal shaped objects, and rubber bands and handing them to a giggling Hannah who was looking at each item passed with curiosity.

"She must fancy him as she's got her hands all over him." Lavender said pointing at the newspaper.

"I'm holding him up you numpty. Next time he gets so drunk he falls over and gives himself concussion, I'll just leave him to bleed out on the floor. For Merlin's sake Lavender, listen to what I'm saying. I… do… NOT… fancy… Ron!" Susan irritably.

"You see? No one here fancies Ron other than you Brown. So like Susan is saying she and Tracey did Ron a favor by taking him to St. Mungo's to get treated for his head wound. After all that's what our friend Hermione would want us to do regarding her boyfriend." Daphne said coldly.

Lavender didn't get a chance to retort as at that moment there was a whinnying from the air and the girls all turned and saw a small sky blue colored carriage being pulled by four elephantine palomino Abraxan winged horses. The horses flew around the boundaries of the Greengrass estate and the girls assumed the carriage driver was looking somewhere for it to land.

"I think you'd better leave now Brown as we're off to Beauxbatons and well there's nothing left to be said as Susan has told you the truth. Unless you want to explain to us why you thought it was alright moving in on our friend's boyfriend. You remember Hermione and Ron are together I'm assuming?" Tracey said taking a step in-front of Susan and closer to Lavender.

"That's got nothing to do with any of you and it's none of your business what happens between me and Ron. In regards to Susan, well I'm not convinced to believe her. I'll get the truth of this from Ron and if I find out that you've been lying to me, then so help me, I'll make sure Harry Potter knows what she really is and make damn sure that he never looks her way again." Lavender said pointing an accusatory finger at Susan again.

"I think it's time for you to leave... Bye bye, Brown." Astoria said giving a little wave as if she was a young school girl and a big grin as she spoke for the first time during the exchange. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the earth beneath the girls' feet started shaking like there was some sort of earthquake.

Daphne looked at Astoria open mouthed and say "You didn't." Astoria just grinned and nodded back at Daphne as she turned back to Lavender Brown who looked more than a little ruffled by the noise and was looking around herself anxiously. Suddenly from the ground just behind Lavender, a giant green branch thrust out of the ground like a giant octopus tentacle and the girls watched it teeter and wave in the air momentarily before it suddenly swooped down and quickly wrapped itself around Lavender's waist as the girl in question gave a yelp of distress.

Without warning, the tentacle then pulled Lavender off her feet and started spinning her around as if she was a lasso. The other girls stood and watched open mouthed, all except Daphne who had her face in her hands and was slowly shaking her head, and Astoria, who was giggling furiously to herself.

They heard Lavender's screams and the sheer volume of them as well as the family wards activating and a burst of magic through them was enough to cause Gerald and Isabella Greengrass to come running out of the front of the property with their wands drawn. They emerged to see their daughters and Daphne's friends stood as a group watching a girl getting flung around in the air and as Gerald asked who it was who was the victim of one part of the Greengrass's ward magic.

"It's Lavender Brown" Astoria said the glee evident in her voice.

"Please tell me you're joking." Isabella said letting out a groan as she thought about the howler that she'd no doubt be receiving from the girl's mother.

"Nope, she was being a right cow. She's just come here and started having a right go at Susan for supposedly 'trying to steal her boyfriend' because of some stupid article by Rita Skeeter in the prophet. It's all complete crap and a bit rich when she did the same thing to Hermione." Astoria commented with slightly narrowed eyes.

Astoria liked Hermione, she found her really interesting to talk to as she was from a muggle background and had a very unbiased view of the wizarding world that Astoria found quite endearing. Also, Hermione being really good with magic made her a great source of information as the number of times Astoria had passed little notes to Hermione in the library at Hogwarts to get help with her homework was too many to count.

Hermione being the girl she was, as well as being friends with Daphne and Tracey, understood that Astoria didn't need the heat and backlash from the rest of Slytherin house for being friends with someone in another house. Over time they worked out a subtle way of Hermione passing information or reading material reference to her, by passing her notes in passing or a letter drop in a suit of armor. It was so much easier when Hermione became a prefect and required much less cloak and dagger tactics as she could use the pretense of telling Astoria off to either tell her things or threatening her with detention or a random bag search to pass notes and things to Astoria.

Then when the summers rolled around and Susan, Hannah, and Tracey normally descended on Greengrass Manor they'd get a short time with Hermione there as well before she went off to join Harry Potter wherever he was. Harry was always Hermione's priority, and she'd overheard how enthusiastically and affectionately Hermione had talked about him to Daphne and the others over the years. It wasn't difficult to understand why the rest of them started fancying him as well. Plus, like a fine wine, he got better looking with each year he got older.

Astoria wasn't blind and she could see that he would have been popular with the ladies just for his looks alone but the involvement he had with Voldemort over the years as well as earning a reputation for a rule breaker and a bit of a loner made him all the more mysterious to the females of Hogwarts. His reputation for performing and carrying out powerful magic was like an aphrodisiac to witches, as seeing a powerful wizard performing incredible bouts of magic really had a way of making her own magic cause her motor to start running.

Astoria was glad that Daphne had good friends in other houses at Hogwarts as it showed that she knew how to network and also allowed her respite from having to be the Ice Queen and allow her to drop her guard a little. Daphne, while she could be clever and pull off some good schemes, was probably a little too open with things when she trusted someone. Tracey was the same in that once you'd earnt their trust, they would let you in and you'd get to see the real fun loving, intelligent, and witty pair.

Astoria tended to go down the Pansy route and loved the scheming and planning when either get dirt on people or get favors from people in other houses, in order to get information about a multitude of different things that she could use later. As she'd got older she had followed her sister's example and tried to make friends in other houses when she wasn't in class with her whole house and these tended to be the optional subjects.

"Be that as it may Astoria, you can't treat a guest like this. Please tell me that you didn't activate all the wards and just allowed the Grabolax ward to activate." Isabella asked her youngest daughter.

Her question was answered however as the giant tentacle like branch then proceeded to dunk Lavender Brown completely submerging her body into one of the fountains on the front of the property. The girl was completely drenched and her screams of terror were getting cut off with every dunking she was getting. After she'd spluttered the water off her she'd be whipped around in the air again and start the screaming before being submerged again.

"Gerald, please take control of the wards!" Isabella pleaded with her husband.

"You can't!" Astoria said indignantly "You lost control of the wards for a month to me when we played poker the other night." Astoria whined turning to her father and gave him the puppy dog eyes that worked with him seven times out of ten.

"Sorry Tori, but I can't allow you to use the wards in this way unless we're being attacked." Gerald Greengrass said.

"It's nothing less than what Brown deserves Gerry." Pansy put in her two pence worth and smiling as she loved having a juicy story to tell people about Lavender Brown, who was her major contender for the title of 'Gossip Queen' at Hogwarts.

"See, Pansy agrees with me." Astoria said thankful for the support.

"Be that as it may, we can't allow another family's daughter to be treated in such a manner unless they directly attack a member of the family." Gerald replied as he turned to Susan, "Not that we don't consider you as good as family Susan, but you'll understand the importance of good relations with other houses and prominent families now you're Matriarch of the Bones family."

"I understand Mr. Greengrass. Please deactivate the wards." Susan said getting a small smile and a nod from Gerald who was thankful that Susan had just saved him a good bit of debate with his youngest, who would most likely tie him up in a passionate discussion about why she deserves it and debate unleashing more of the wards on the young girl.

Gerald was just glad that Astoria had only used two of the tamer wards as he took his wand from inside his robe and cast a spell at the Greengrass family ring on his left hand and deactivated the wards.

The tentacle like arm stopped dunking Lavender Brown instantly holding her about six feet in the air above the fountain as Lavender furiously tried to wipe away the hair that was now plastered to her head out of her eyes. The plant tentacle made a creaking sound and then flicked her like she was sat in the neck of a catapult and let go of her sending her flying through the air screaming with her arms and legs flaying madly.

They didn't see what happened to Lavender as she disappeared into a large group of fir trees. Isabella turned to her husband and swatted him hard on the arm with a face like thunder as Daphne and Astoria roared with laughter.

"Gerald!" She scolded her husband, "That was not deactivating the wards. That was activating the catapult charm on the Grabalax ward, you could have killed the girl!" She raged swatting her husband again.

"Owww that hurt." Gerald said smiling to himself and rubbing his arm where his wife had hit him, "Well, I technically stopped the wards continuing to punish her and I just ended it a different way. She was never going to get hurt though as there's a series of cushioning charms on those trees, so she will be fine."

"Do you know that I'm probably going to get sent a bombardment of howlers from her mother now after the way you two just treated her? That is, of course, if she doesn't storm over here to have a go at us for what you've just done to her daughter." Isabella said angrily and her mood wasn't being improved by her husband and daughters laughing.

"Oh, come on Izzy. It was only a little bit of fun; besides she's having a go at Susan, who is probably the sweetest girl in the world. Do you expect our girls to stand there and let that happen?" Gerald inquired defensively, not seeing the shy smile on Susan's face or the blushing cheeks she had from her friend's dad's compliment.

"Hmm" Isabella said her full lips pressing together as she regarded her husband and what he was saying. Everybody's attention however was grabbed by the whinnying from the four flying horses and they all took a step back as the horses came into land on the gravel drive way. Stones flew off in every direction when their hooves connected with the ground and the same happened when the wheels of the coach hit the ground.

The coach and horses slowed to a stop before they assembled. Pansy and Luna instantly made their way forward and started looking more closely and petting some of the horses who seemed to respond to both girls' touch favorably.

The girls looked up at the carriage seeing the lovely sky-blue color they recognized from fourth year and they saw the Beauxbatons' school crest with its gold crossed wands shooting stars out the end. Suddenly out of nowhere, a portly man about five feet two in height landed with a crunch of stones on the ground between them and the coach.

He had a slight pot belly and had a combed over style haircut, big bushy eye brows, and a large button nose sat on a friendly looking and slightly pink face. The man was wearing robes that looked like a racing green tail styled jacket and as he landed he immediately stood to attention firing off a ridged military style salute as Luna and Pansy joined the others.

"Bonjour, I am Jacque Lemaire, ze wagon master for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." the man greeted in a cheery voice as he pulled out a piece of parchment from the inside pocket of his jacket and unrolled it before reading. "Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson?" He questioned while looking to the five girls who all stood a little straighter as their names were called.

"Ah excellent, I see zat we have five ladies in uniform no less. We will be departing in a few moments and I shall store your baggage for you, if you would like to say your farewells we shall depart in a few moments." Jacque said bowing to each of the girls in turn who all responded by giving a little curtsey, which caused Astoria to giggle.

Jacque then took out a very short wand from his trouser pocket, that looked like a cigar it was so fat and short, and pointed it behind him as a large door opened on the carriage and a series of three steps appeared to allow the girls to board the coach more easily. He then pointed his wand at the girls' trunks and they all lifted off the ground and followed him into the interior of the coach.

"What's with the curtseying?" Astoria asked Daphne.

"It's a school that specializes in charms but not just the magic, they also have charm and etiquette class to teach girls how to act like a lady and there are certain things that are expected." Daphne informed her younger sister.

"I don't think that I'd survive very long having to act all la de da like that." Astoria said smiling to herself as she gave them all an overly flamboyant curtsey.

"Hmmm maybe we need to send you off there to work on that curtsey." Isabella teased her youngest daughter.

"I think I'll stay at Hogwarts where it's not so formal." Astoria responded.

"Well thank you for letting us all stay over last night Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass." Hannah said, "I hope we didn't keep you up with us talking last night."

"Hannah, when are you and Susan going to start calling us Gerry and Izzy like we've asked or at least Gerald and Isabella? You're both of age now, and there really isn't any need to address us like that." Gerald Greengrass questioned to his daughter's friend.

"Sorry Mr. Greengrass. I guess it's just habit now." Hannah replied while shrugging her shoulders and smiling at Daphne's parents.

"Right girls, I guess this is it until Christmas then." Isabella said fondly to the girls who all smiled as they saw Isabella's sad eyes turn to her eldest daughter who she thought she'd had to send off to school for the last time the previous year. Pansy, Hannah, and Tracey all gave Isabella and Gerald a quick hug goodbye and thanked them for letting them all stay over the night before.

They then made way to the carriage where Luna was looking at it. They had all had their own little emotional farewell with their own parents the night before as they had stayed the night at Daphne's house.

Susan, who didn't have anyone to give her a goodbye as her parents and now her aunt were no longer with alive, was pulled into a fatherly hug by Gerald Greengrass as he tried to give her a little extra attention to help fill a little void in Susan's life. "Now Susan, I hope you're going to keep this lot in check this year as you know Izzy and I rely on you to be the sensible one." He said affectionately causing a silly little smile to touch Susan's face.

"You know I can never fully control this lot Mr. Greengrass. I've failed for years, but I'll still try." Susan replied touched that she'd got a hug from her friend's dad. She appreciated the gesture, but it made her heart yearn for her Auntie as she had always made sure that she'd see her on the train to Hogwarts no matter how busy work was.

"Well trying your best Susan is all anyone can ask and please make sure that this one writes home regularly." Isabella said as she took her turn giving Susan a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah well, now that I can do." Susan replied with a happy smile and a wink as she hugged Isabella in return before stepping back and joining the other girls with Luna to allow the Greengrass' a little privacy as they gave Astoria hugs goodbye as the latter moved towards her sister and parents.

"Well you make sure that you don't take any crap off anyone this year Luna and if anyone gives you any grief be sure to let me know." Pansy said to her newest friend.

"I'll be fine, Ginny is still going to be at Hogwarts and I want to see what changes they've made there as well. Plus, I've got Harry's mission to keep me busy. Hopefully they've got rid of the infestation of the sillingwozbangers that used to leave near the Astronomy tower. I'm sure everyone will be fine this year but I can always use some of those spells you taught me." Luna said a little sad that she was going to be without her new friends for her final year at Hogwarts.

Luna had enjoyed this summer more than any other as she now had more friends in her life than ever before. They had spent a great deal of time with her and she would miss them all terribly especially with them all being so far away and in different places around the world.

"A mission for Harry? What mission?" Tracey asked curiously.

"Well it's a secret but it's important to him and he's one of my first and best friends and was there for me at a time when no one else was, so I can't let him down." Luna answered sincerely.

"You sure you don't want to tell us? We might be able to help with our connections." Pansy asked hopefully thinking an opportunity to help Harry will continue to build on their relationship and building of trust in one another.

"No, no it will be fine. I've got a plan after your help this summer." Luna answered mysteriously and the girls decided not to press her on it.

"You alright Suzie?" Hannah asked Susan who was stood at the back of the group looking thunderstruck and upset as she was reading the newspaper article concerning herself and Ron Weasley properly and it was making her feel sick.

"Have you seen what this bitch has written about me?" Susan asked clearly upset.

"It's alright Suzie we both know it's a load of rubbish. She's clearly just written it to try and make a splash and cause trouble. How have you not seen that article before?" Tracey asked.

"I haven't read the prophet since the summer at the end of fourth year when they were writing all those horrible things about Harry and Hermione. She's saying that I'm just gold digging and using Harry and that now he's disappeared I'm just going after the next most popular bachelor I can find and making out like I'm sort of niffler or something just going after gold. I don't love Harry for his money. I love him for being who he is." Susan said getting emotional and her eyes starting to water.

"I know that Suzie and I know you. We all know that you've got enough money of your own to never need anyone, if you so choose. Plus, we know that you'd swap it all in a second to have your aunt and your parents back. It's just Skeeter being a bitch." Hannah said to her friend wrapping a supportive arm around her oldest friend.

"Oh my god, what if Harry sees this and thinks that I'm actually making a move on Ron?" Susan inquired, her stomach feeling like a cannon ball had dropped into it. Susan started panicking suddenly. She hadn't thought that Harry might have seen the article, or worse might believe it.

"I don't believe Harry would think you have gone off him and want to be with Ron somehow." Tracey replied with a determined shake of her head thinking that Harry wouldn't believe The Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter.

"But, what if he does?" Susan asked, the panic rising in her. What after all this time, all this waiting and finally making some real progress with Harry it was all undone because of a joke of an article?

"He won't." Pansy responded.

"But what if he doesn't believe me? What if Lavender goes and makes up a load of stuff about it just to get him to hate me?" Susan asked looking amongst her friend's, tears prickling her eyes at the horrible thought.

"I don't believe that Harry would believe Rita Skeeter. She's lied about him too much in the past. I think you should just contact Harry and tell him that there is nothing in it and I'm sure he'll believe you." Luna said thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea. If you're that worried about Skeeter or Lavender and what they might do, then maybe you should do as Luna says and cut them off by contacting Harry and telling him the article is a load of rubbish, explain what happened." Hannah suggested thinking that Luna had a point.

"I don't really want to draw attention to it if he hasn't seen it." Susan said worriedly.

"But you wouldn't want him seeing that and you not saying anything surely?" asked Tracey, "I can tell him if you want as we were both there." Tracey added.

"Hmmmm" Susan said uncertainly.

"I think they're right Susan. Although I really don't think you need to worry about it. This is Harry we're talking about, and that guy had an almost unshakeable faith in his friends and people he cares about." Pansy reasoned to Susan and saw that the red-haired girl was still torn about telling Harry or not.

"You're all right. I just don't want to mess things up with Harry." Susan said with all horrible situations and outcomes running through her mind. "It's been going so well and now this has happened."

"Nothing has happened yet though. That's why getting in touch with him first is a good idea." Luna said giggling as one of the giant horses nuzzled her neck as she had stood by the giant winged horse.

"I guess you're right. I'll go write to him now." Susan said as Jacque suddenly appeared from inside the carriage and told them that they should really board the carriage as they were going to be departing momentarily, while checking a giant pocket watch and then snapping it shut.

"I'm going to have to go." Daphne said to her parents.

"Well hopefully you'll have a really good year, and actually be able to concentrate on your NEWTs this time without all the madness that was going on last year." Gerald Greengrass commented to his eldest daughter.

"Hopefully this will be the last time that I have to send you off to school." Isabella said as two tears stole away down her cheeks.

"Oh mum" Daphne said as she pulled her mother into an embrace, "This will be the last year I'll be going to school, I promise. It's going to be time for Daphne Greengrass to make her mark on the world soon enough. You should enjoy the peace and quiet for another year."

"I like having you and Tori home. It makes me feel less old when you two and your friends are running around the house." Isabella said sincerely.

"I'll be back for Christmas before you know it mum, and I promise that I'll write regularly." Daphne said then stepping back and holding her mother's hands in her own. "Just try and keep dad out of trouble until I get back, alright?"

"I'll try to dear but you know your father." Isabella replied getting grins from her two daughters and a look of shocked innocence from her husband. "Have a good term and look after each other." Isabella called out so that the other girls waiting for Daphne could hear as well and they all turned and promised they would.

With one more hug from each of her parents. Gerald put his arm around his wife and they moved back towards the entrance of their home leaving Daphne and Astoria alone.

"You know she's going to end up balling like a baby as soon as that thing takes off?" Astoria inquired motioning with her head at the carriage.

"Probably, but I'm just glad I don't have to see her all upset." Daphne answered while looking at her mother and father, who had their backs turned towards their daughters and Daphne saw the tell-tale signs of her mother crying as she could see her shoulders bobbing up and her dad rubbing her back soothingly. Her eyes connected with her dad and he mouthed 'she's fine' to her reassuringly.

"Well this year is going to be really weird not having you at Hogwarts. I don't know how I'm going to cope without having my big sister in school looking out for me and scaring off boys who want to chat me up." Astoria said jovially, although her voice was a little hollow as she was sad and a little scared to see what Hogwarts would be like without the comforting presence of her sister there.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love it and will more than likely take up Pansy's post of Queen of Slytherin with aplomb." Daphne joked before turning serious for a moment and taking Astoria's hands in her own like she had her mother's previously.

Astoria looked at her hands in Daphne's and felt tears tickling the edge of her eyes as it struck home that this really was it. Daphne was going to be gone for months, in another country, leaving her all alone. She heard a sniff from Daphne and looked up into her sister's eyes to find that she was just as emotional as she was feeling.

Daphne was trying to steel herself to say to her little sister what she really wanted to, and not get reduced into a blubbering mess. Taking a deep breath in through her nose and then slowly letting it out, Daphne began to speak.

"Tori, I just want you to know that what you've done for me these last few weeks, setting up that time in Japan with Harry for me, means more to me than I can ever possibly put into words. I've been so scared of having to find a husband within the next couple of years, that I've barely been able to think of anything else and you really helped provide me with an opportunity to spend time alone with the guy I'm crazy about.

I know Tracey and Pansy are my closest friends but I just want you to know Tori that you are, and always will be, my best friend and I'm so lucky to have you for a sister." Daphne said while tears freely fell from her cheeks onto her pale blue jacket making it darker where the wet drops landed.

"I'm really going to miss you, and not just because I like raiding your wardrobe, but because you're my best friend too. I just know when I get back to school I'm going to be wishing away the months until Christmas when we're together again." Astoria replied her own tears coming thick and fast and one forming and holding on the tip of her nose, which Daphne reached up and wiped away.

"See, I always look after you, even if it's wiping your nose." Daphne joked causing them both to chuckle.

"You always have." Astoria replied with a sad little smile on her face as she thought about all the times Daphne had done things to help and look after her.

"And I always will." Daphne said before pulling Astoria into a hug and the two sisters wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tight, neither wanting to let the other go.

There was a series of musical harp notes suddenly from the carriage signaling them to board and Jacque moved to the steps and motioned the other girls assembled to start embarking.

Astoria and Daphne broke there embrace and swiped their own tears away from their faces and smiled at each other. "Go on you'd better go." Astoria said.

"I guess I better had. I promise to write at least once a week." Daphne told her sister.

"At least, I want to hear all about it." Astoria replied grinning at her sister. "Just promise me that you'll make sure that you don't let Harry forget about you this year Daph and keep in contact with him. I didn't put all that effort into getting you on that date with him for you to undo all that work by not keeping yourself in his thoughts, alright?"

"Oh, don't worry I will be all over him. After all that work you did helping me get to see him, I'm not letting him go now." Daphne replied winking at her sister.

"You already have been all over him. Both in the metaphorical and literal sense of the word and enjoyed it… at least twice." Astoria commented while grinning to her sister and getting a playful swat on the arm from Daphne who looked quickly at her parents to see both their heads lift up and tilt their ears towards their daughters subtly.

Daphne recognized that they were trying to subtly eavesdrop on their conversation now. "You mention anything about what I got up to, to mum and especially dad, then you're dead meat." Daphne said playfully. "I might love you Tori, but if they knew that…" she started saying before Astoria cut her and leant forward and whispered.

"Don't worry I won't let them know that you and Harry shagged each other senseless no matter how much gold they offer me, clothes and shoes on the other hand might tempt me." Astoria teased her older sister.

"Don't even think about it." Daphne replied still deliriously happy after her date with Harry.

"Have a fun term though and I'll see you at Christmas. Just make sure you make some time with me and not spend all of it with Loverboy, alright?" Astoria pleaded giving her sister a warm smile and another quick hug. "Go on, go have fun with your friends and I'll write to you soon."

"Bye Tori and thanks again for everything. I love you sis." Daphne said again checking herself over and started walking to her friends.

"Love you too and you're welcome. I hope you remember that when you're doing your Christmas shopping." Astoria said with a grin then going to stand with her mum and dad as Gerald put his arm around his youngest and gave her a reassuring one-armed hug. He knew that Astoria was disappointed that she wasn't going to have her big sister at Hogwarts with her this year and would miss her terribly.

Daphne returned her grin and rolled her eyes at her sister and gave her mum and dad a little wave. As she approached the rest girls, she approached Luna and they exchanged a hug and Daphne whispered in Luna's ear "Please look out for Tori this year Luna. She's never been to Hogwarts without me."

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on her. She's funny and nice to me like you are." Luna said, "You just have a good year and I'll see you at Christmas. Go on now." She added breaking the hug and encouraging Daphne to join the others in climbing aboard the coach.

Daphne thanked Luna again and joined her friends waiting for her and inquired "Well Mademoiselles, are you ready to depart?"

"We've been waiting on you Greengrass." Hannah said teasingly.

"Ok ladies, please all climb aboard as we are a little behind schedule." Jacque requested again with a little more urgency to his tone conveying quite clearly to the girls that this time he meant it.

"Au revoir, you four try not to miss us all too much. We'll see you at Christmas" Daphne called to Luna and her family and the other four Beauxbatons bound girls said the same as they each climbed the steps into the carriage giving a wave before disappearing into the inside of the carriage.

Once all the girls were on board, Jacque waved his wand and the steps disappeared and the doors to the carriage closed. He then apparated up to the driver's cabin of the carriage and those outside the carriage heard the cracking of the reins and the giant horses let out a snort and as one started running forwards.

They quickly picked up speed as they thundered along the gravel before stretching their giant wings and jumping into the air, started thrusting their wings downwards, lifting themselves, and the rolling carriage into the air after them. They quickly picked up altitude as the carriage just had enough elevation to avoid hitting the trees surrounding the grounds of the manor before climbing higher into the sky.

The Greengrass' and Luna watched the carriage until it was almost gone in the distance, each lost in their own thoughts about the girls who had just departed from their lives for the next four months.

"Right, then." Gerald said clapping his hands together getting the others attention. "Luna would you like to join us for dinner in Diagon Alley? I was thinking about treating us all to a meal out somewhere and maybe some ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Isabella and Astoria both exclaimed excitedly and grinned at each other.

"Yes, ice cream to help cheer us all up. You up for something to eat and some desert Luna?" Gerald kindly inquired to the blonde girl.

"Oh yes please, Gerry. That would be lovely." Luna replied softly.

"Finally, one of them calls me Gerry." Gerald said good naturedly. "Come on then, all grab hands and I'll apparate us." He commanded as they all took each other's hand, and within the blink of an eye disappeared with a sharp cracking noise.

* * *

 **23:36hrs Friday 2nd September, Turtle Island, Mahoutokoro**

Harry had a really good night with the Dragons and they had shown that they really knew how to throw a party and let their hair down. Harry was absolutely shattered, but in a good way, he'd been dragged back onto the dance floor repeatedly by Hester and Rosa throughout the night.

He'd thought he'd earned a reprieve when they had both gone to the restroom and was pulled to one side by Master Ken on their way back. His luck was short lived however, as Riko Rei, Erin Seung, and Rachel Yu took their opportunity and had then dragged him back on the make shift dancefloor with them. Thankfully they were all soon joined by the rest of the boys in Harry's year with the Dragons and had a really good laugh.

Before Hester and Rosa had come back Harry, Sunny Hichiro and Trevor Startlegnash along with some year nine and ten boys had gone off to the Quidditch pitch and started a game called Assault, which was a cross between capture the flag and British Bulldogs on the Dragon's Quidditch pitch.

It had been a really fun game as they had split into two teams and conjured a flag for each to put on opposite sides of the pitch. The two teams then had to try and capture the other teams flag as well as protect their own. Magic wasn't allowed and it turned into a muggle rugby or American football games where the boys were tackling each other roughly to the ground to stop each other passing.

Master Ken ended up coming to investigate where almost all the boys in the three upper years of his clan had gone and even joined in the game, and Harry found out first hand that the Defence Master to be surprisingly quick on his feet and very strong in the tackle.

Eventually the boys had needed drinks, rejoined the party, played some more games, and danced and chatted a little more. Harry was sat with Erin Seung, Rachel Yu, and Quillaq when an alarm on the watch he was wearing told him that it was quarter past eleven. Harry made his excuses and said good night to everyone.

Hester had suggested he stay in his room in the Dragon's Lair so that he didn't have to leave and go back for his trunk early in the morning, but Harry had said that he needed to get back as he needed to send a letter before he went to bed because he wouldn't have chance to do it over the weekend.

Hester was disappointed but said that she understood and perked up when Harry said that he'd be coming to stay with the Dragon's next week and promised to go to the Banzai Bazaar with them all the following weekend.

He'd then bid everyone a good night and made his way on slightly shaky legs, due to the amount of dancing he'd done, through the grounds getting stopped by a year ten Phoenix boy prefect, whom Harry didn't know the name of. There wasn't really a lot of ambient light coming from around the school and it was only the light from the prefect's wand who had stopped him illuminating them. The Phoenix prefect had stopped him and had challenged Harry with his wand point at Harry's chest, ask who he was and what he was doing out after curfew.

Harry had been explaining what he had been doing and where he was going when Goro Jing the senior male prefect for Tiger Clan came strolling down the path. "Harry what are you doing here?" He inquired while approaching them.

"I'd point your wand somewhere else Wido unless you want Harry here to disarm you and hex your nuts off before attaching them to your ears." Goro said grinning to himself as the Phoenix boy's face dropped.

"So, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" The boy Wido asked giving Harry a once over and not looking particularly impressed.

"Sure am. Please to meet you Wido." Harry said extending his hand to the other boy who looked at it and seemed to reluctantly shake it.

"Well I'll get back on patrol but you go straight to your clan area, alright." Wido said before walking off into the darkness his feet crunching on the gravel of the path as he walked off into the darkness.

"He takes his job seriously, doesn't he?" Harry inquired turning back to Goro.

"Yeah he's a massive stickler for the rules. I'm sure he wanted to deduct Clan points off you for being out after curfew but knows I outrank him and can cancel them off. Where have you been anyway?" Goro asked turning on the spot and starting to walk up hill towards the school buildings.

"Oh, I was at the Dragon's Lair. Hester and Quillaq were throwing a party to celebrate managing to become full blown animagi and take their forms." Harry explained as they walked up through the grounds.

"Ah right, well it was pretty impressive as they both managed it in the same class. You should have seen the size of them when they transformed into these massive bears. Egg and Cadogen nearly shit themselves as they were sat in front of them." Goro explained laughing to himself at the memory.

As they walked up through the school Goro and Harry talked and they got onto the subject of Lillian Honda and tattoos. Goro said that he'd been itching to talk to Harry about whether he'd got one or not but hadn't had the opportunity to talk to him about it.

Harry told Goro all about his tattoo and Goro asked whether he could see it as they were on their own. Harry agreed and pulled his shirt up and off over his head feeling the cool air bite into his skin.

"Bloody hell you had like a massive back piece done in one sitting. Buddha's bum crack Harry this must have absolutely wrecked getting put on as I know that mine hurt like hell." Goro said studying the impressive tattoo on Harry's back as the animation stopped.

"Well I was unconscious for most of it really, so I don't really know." Harry said shrugging his shirt on and seeing the confused look on Goro's face about him being unconscious during his tattoo.

"You mean like you passed out?" Goro asked.

"No, I didn't pass out. Lillian was just doing some other stuff to me and gave me this potion to knock me out and then did the tattoo while I was sparco." Harry explained.

"I think I'd have regained consciousness pretty damn quick if someone tattooed me that extensively when I was out of it. You must have a crazy pain threshold man." Goro said not wanting to push Harry on the details of what else he was having done with Lillian but couldn't help making a probing comment to see if he might be right.

"She's fit as fuck though, isn't she?" Goro inquired grinning at Harry watching his reaction.

"She's pretty fit, yeah." Harry replied grinning back, "She told me that you showed her your cock to try and convince her to do your tattoo and that she was going to turn you down and send you off all embarrassed, but that it was so small she decided to take pity on you and let you have it." Harry said trying to hold in his laugh as Lillian had said no such thing.

"She said what! I never got my cock out in front of her." Goro said loudly his voice booming through the night sky and carried a lot further it would have when there were students running around the grounds. Harry burst out laughing at the Tiger prefect's outrage as Goro saw that he was being wound up.

"Oh ha bloody ha. Alright you got me on that one." Goro said crossing his arms over his chest and chuckling to himself at being tricked. "Remember Harry he who laughs last, laughs the loudest." He said to the English wizard.

"Well I'm going to be laughing all the way to Turtle Island after you fell for that. I guess I'd better get to bed as I need to be on top form tomorrow. If Hermione is still up when you get back can you do me a favor and tell her to put the scrolls away and go to sleep?" Harry asked to the tall Asian boy.

"Ha yeah, I'll tell her. I can't imagine she'll have left the Tiger library tonight. She was all excited about finding some scrolls on our Clan magic when I was coming out on patrol." Goro informed Harry. "Right well I'm going to go Harry. Have a good weekend and look after Hermione for us. We Tigers look after our own and we're trusting you with her now even though you're Turtle and a Dragon." Goro said with a grin and mock disgust.

"I might be a Turtle and a Dragon but Hermione and I will always be Lion's first and foremost. Don't worry, I'll always look after her and she always looks after me. Besides I think Hermione said Master Kuzuko is coming with us so I'm sure we'll be alright." Harry said back and the two boys clasped hands before going their separate ways.

As Harry got towards the end of the path leading into Turtle Island he could see that his Turtle classmates had started cultivating the land surrounding the entrance as it looked a lot clearer and shrubbery free. The top layer of soil looked to had been ploughed and turned ready for planting and Harry was impressed with how much work the Turtles had done in one afternoon considering they were still meant to be in the planning phase.

Harry made his way through the woodland leading into Turtle Island using the moonlight to see and stepped onto the beach looking at the buildings on the water's surface being illuminated by the moon's reflection as it reflected up onto the smaller buildings and pagoda.

It was a sight that Harry thought that he would always remember as it seemed to move something inside him like the first time he had seen Hogwarts when he'd been in the boats at the start of first year. It made Harry fall in love with Mahoutokoro just that little bit more as he stood there for a few moments appreciating the scene before him etching it into his memory.

He very rarely got a chance to stand still in his life and just enjoy a moment before it got interrupted by one thing or another. He took a deep breath and sighed contentedly before stifling a yawn that snuck up on him. He started over the beach and down the wooden walkways walking as quietly as he could. As he was passing Master Bo's bungalow he could hear the Herbology Master chuckling away and other voices inside laughing and Harry smiled thinking that he must be entertaining other staff members.

Harry made his way into the Pagoda and saw that the common room was pretty much empty except for a couple of year eights on the far side of the room, scrolls open in their laps, and their heads lolled on the backs of their seats or on their chests clearly having fallen asleep while working.

There was a boy and a girl from possibly year nine wrapped around each other so tightly and snogging the living daylights out of each other next to the fire pit in the middle of the room. Harry smiled to himself as he thought that the two younger students would probably love access to The Turtles Nest but seeing as how they didn't seem to have a problem with public displays of affection, he decided to keep that secret a little while longer.

He went up the stairs and used the stairculator locomotor spell to get up them quickly and quietly and so as not to disturb anyone. He made it to the eleventh year Turtle lounge and pushed the door open quietly to see Yoko and Akiko curled up asleep at each end of one of the sofas. Harry cast silencing charms on the soles of his shoes and then conjured them both a thin blanket that he carefully draped over each of them in turn so that they wouldn't get cold. He then silently padded across the room to the boys' dormitory door, which he entered equally as quietly to find all the beds occupied and the boys asleep.

He quickly ducked into his trunk and was thankful that he'd got back without waking any one up. He entered his living room to see Hermione stood there leaning against the back of the sofa with her arms crossed over her chest looking anxiously at her watch. Harry couldn't help his eyes looking at Hermione noting how amazing her legs looked in the knee-high socks she had on as part of her uniform.

Then onto those smooth and somehow tanned thighs of hers and the pleated short skirt with her white blouse pulled out and loose at the waistband of her skirt. Harry noticed that Hermione had discarded her tie and had undone the top three or four buttons of her blouse and he had to admit she looked absolutely sexy as anything.

She had her hair down loose and curly and she looked up as he came in and a smile split her face on seeing him, she uncrossed her arms suddenly, and stood up straight no longer leaning on the sofa. Harry approached her wondering why she was waiting for him and stopped when they were stood a few feet apart.

There was a tension between them as they shyly smiled to each other and Harry thought that maybe him asking her to the ball with him had created this strange little tension. He realized he was being stupid as this was Hermione and there was no need to feel like that with her because them going to the ball together was something that they both wanted.

"You're up late." Harry noted casually while looking at Hermione who was staring at him unblinkingly, her chest rising and falling as she breathed air in and out of her lungs, and he couldn't help looking at her breasts pressing against the confines of her blouse whenever she breathed in deeply.

She had a strange look on her face like she was trying to build up her courage and restrain herself at the same time and it was causing Harry concern. "Hermione, are you alright? You've got a strange expression on your face." Harry asked his voice laced with worry as he stepped a little closer to her.

Suddenly and without warning Hermione closed the gap between them and threw her arms around Harry's neck as their bodies and lips crashed together and she started kissing his lips with ferocity like she had in Tiger Land on their first night in school.

Harry was absolutely stunned at this turn of events and it took his brain a few seconds to compute what was happening. Hermione had her arms around him, kissing him hungrily, and finally his brain caught up he responded. He started to respond, elated at finally being able to kiss her and kiss her how he wanted to. For once he wasn't thinking about Ron or anyone else. He was just thinking about the girl who he loved and how she had initiated this amazing kiss between them.

He felt his legs almost shaking in excitement as he felt Hermione's hands running through his hair as he opened his mouth to ask what had brought this on, but as his mouth opened Hermione's tongue entered his mouth eagerly and their tongues entwined. It was completely different to their last kiss and Harry noticed that Hermione seemed almost like she was in a rush and that her nerve might give out compared to the last time they had kissed.

Their previous kiss, it had been like nothing Harry had ever experienced, he'd heard and read about how a person's magic can react to the magic in another when they kissed or have more intimate relations. Harry had read all about it in a strange book he'd come across in the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts when he was looking for reference to Nicholas Flamel in first year.

The first time he and Hermione had kissed it was like a bomb had exploded in his brain and sent tingles and charges zipping around his entire body as he felt every inch of him react to Hermione at the time.

This time his body was reacting but his magic wasn't reacting the same way and he guessed that this time he was taken by surprise. His hands wrapped around her and pulled her in against him and he heard a soft moan escape Hermione's throat as her stomach pressed against Harry's stiff cock that was trapped in between them.

His thigh had somehow found its way between Hermione's legs and he felt Hermione grind her crotch against it as she sighed into his mouth and then sucked on his tongue like it was a sweet. Harry found that incredibly erotic, he'd never had anyone suck on his tongue before when he'd kissed them, and it felt a little naughty.

He suddenly found that they were backed up against back of the sofa and Harry's hands moving of their own volition slid down Hermione's back and he cupped both of her delectable buttocks in his hands. He gave them a firm squeeze marveling at the feeling of her bum in his hands noticing that Hermione wasn't wearing any panties. He'd stared at it often enough so to finally get his hands on it was intoxicating, and he was surprised that Hermione wouldn't be wearing any underwear under her skirt, which only made him even harder.

Hermione moaned into Harry's mouth as he squeezed her bum and one of her hands left his hair where it was tangled and their kiss broken momentarily and quickly snaked it's way in between their bodies and Harry felt Hermione grasp his cock firmly in her hand and she started stroking him through his trousers and let out an approving 'mmmmm' noise before passionately kissing Harry again.

Harry loved the feeling of Hermione stroking him and his fingers that were cupping her buttocks suddenly lifted Hermione up into the air. Her hand let go of his solid member as she let out a playful squeal at being hoisted into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck again as she jumped into his hands and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He felt her squirming against him, delightfully rubbing her sex against his and drawing a pleasure filled moan from both them as they recommenced kissing with a renewed hunger wrapping around each other tighter. Harry, carrying Hermione, walked and pressed her up against a wall and ground their bodies together causing her to moan into his mouth.

Harry broke the kiss and stared at Hermione for a moment both of their breaths coming in gasps as Harry dipped his head and started kissing Hermione's neck and jaw line. This earned him a whispered hiss like "Yesssss" from Hermione and a wiggle of her sex pressing against him. He repositioned his hands and threw Hermione upwards, before catching her again to push her further up the wall to get better access to her neck. As her bottom landed back in his hands her skirt had shifted and Harry's fingers tips on his right hand found themselves pressed against Hermione's wet folds.

He felt Hermione's legs tighten around his waist as she moaned "mmmmmm more, give me more." as Harry started rubbing his fingertips between her pussy lips spreading her wetness and feeling the heat coming from Hermione's sex. She shifted in his hands and leant herself back against the wall and pulled Harry's head back by gently and urgently tugging his hair so that his neck cocked back and his face raised to look into her face.

Hermione's eyes were practically smoldering with lust and desire as they bore into Harry's own and Harry's desire matched her own. As he moved his finger along her pussy he, without warning, plunged one of his fingers into Hermione's molten core, which earned him a delightfully sexy whimper from Hermione as she started kissing him even more hungrily than she had been before.

Harry started slowly pistoning his finger in and out of Hermione as best he could from the awkward angle his wrist was at. Hermione seemed to enjoy it though as she thrust her tongue deep into his mouth letting out sexy little moans as his finger penetrated her with each thrust.

He felt Hermione's chest heaving against him, the softness of her breasts, and the stiffness of her nipples pressing against his chest as she started to rub herself against his length and move herself on his finger. The angle wasn't the best and it was starting to frustrate them both as Harry took the initiative, removed his finger from inside Hermione to get a better hold of her bottom, and carried her towards one the couches. He started trying to lower her down onto her back but due to him having to bend so far Hermione unwrapped her legs from his waist and with a playful yelp dropped onto the couch with a giggle as she lay on her back with her feet on the floor.

Before she had chance to do anything else Harry had dropped down so that he was laying on her, supporting himself with his arms taking his weight, so as not to crush her but their groins firmly pressed together. Harry gave her three soft and sensual kisses on her lips, started kissing her face, and along her jaw line as Hermione sighed in pleasure and ran one of her hands into Harry's messy mop of hair, guiding him lower.

Harry worked his way down her neck giving little kisses and licks that only seemed to stoke Hermione's fire even more as she reached for the join of her blouse and taking a firm hold pulled the two sides apart sharply exposing her bra covered breasts to Harry before placing her hand back on the back of his head.

"Kiss me here" she whispered and pushed his head further down her body towards her breasts. Harry was more than happy to oblige as he started kissing and licking her upper chest as Hermione's hand on the back of his head guided his mouth where she wanted it to go.

Harry was in heaven, finally getting to kiss and touch Hermione how he'd dreamt about doing do for so many years. He was practically dizzy with lust and want, and his right hand was rubbing and teasing Hermione's left calf caressing it and marveling at the firmness of the muscle beneath and the smoothness of her skin. He felt her other hand rest on his and gently move it along and up until it was more inside her thigh and he knew what she wanted.

He caressed and teased Hermione's thigh, rubbing his hand back and forth, and moving it slowly towards her sex. He heard her suck in a breath as he worked his fingers into the wet folds as his thumb worked its way up and took an experimental swipe across her hard-little clit that was sticking out to attention before the tip of his thumb moved up into the small little strip of hair above Hermione's pussy, which drew his finger tips to her wet entrance.

His lips weren't still as he teased her hole with his fingertips drawing little whimpers and moans from her, he trailed kisses all over the top part of her bust and kissed the parts of her breasts that weren't exposed. Harry noticed that Hermione the same bra that Gwen had revealed to him on the beach and he saw that it clearly was a popular with witches in the wizarding world if Hermione had it as well.

Hermione arched her back thrusting her breasts up into Harry's mouth as he kissed and mauled them through the material, which she very unceremoniously pushed up over her breasts freeing them and pulling Harry's head down onto her nipple. She let out a lust filled moan of pleasure as Harry's lips clamped down on the stiff bud and he gently sucked it into his mouth.

As he flicked his tongue over firm nipple he felt Hermione grab his wrist and pull it towards her entrance while at the same time thrusting her hips up causing the two fingers that Harry had been teasing her entrance with to slide inside her causing a moan of pleasure. Harry pushed his fingers into her entrance firmly until they were buried all the way up to the knuckle. He was amazed at how tight Hermione was and she almost whimpered at the loss as he slowly moved his fingers out of her.

Just as she was about to tighten the grip on his wrist to pull his fingers back in Harry did so of his own accord earning him a "fuck yes" from Hermione as her head rocked back and he sucked hard onto her nipple as he started finger fucking Hermione more quickly. He couldn't believe how hot Hermione was and how sexually charged the situation had got.

As he started to increase the pace of fingering, Hermione grabbed his wrist and was rocking herself against his fingers as her orgasm was fast approaching and she humped her way towards it. She grabbed Harry's head and moved his mouth away from her breast leaving a trail of saliva attached to her nipple from Harry's mouth before kissing him wantonly and hungrily.

Just as she broke the kiss starting to moan "Ooooh I'm so close" she cooed, which was like music to Harry's ears but he stopped moving his fingers and start to taking them out of her. "Noooooo" Hermione whined childishly looking at him and pouted at him shaking her head. Harry just smiled at her and started kissing his way down her body again but this time trailed his kissed past her bust and continued making his way along her flat stomach tonguing and kissing her cute little belly button on-route.

"Mmmmmm yes" Hermione practically purred as she took her hand from Harry's wrist where his fingers were still teasing her entrance and his thumb was slowly, almost lazily, stroking her clitoris keeping her on the boil. She put both of her hands on top of his head and pushed him down more urgently as he moved his body and positioned himself between her legs and started kissing the inside of her thighs. This wasn't good enough for Hermione who whimpered and pulled his head and pressed his mouth straight onto his pussy.

Harry, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth or between the legs in this case, moved his fingers and buried his tongue straight into Hermione's wet pussy causing her to give a delighted and surprised squeal as he started thrusting his tongue in and out of her pussy as far as he could, tasting her juices for the first time.

"Yes, eat me." Hermione said raising her hips to give Harry a better angle and throwing her head back in pleasure so that the top of her head and her planted feet were the only parts of her that was touching the couch as the rest of her body was in an almost backwards crab with her hands holding Harry's head and face in place as she thrust herself against his penetrating tongue.

Harry was surprised at how aggressive Hermione seemed to be in order to get to her orgasm and he found it quite arousing seeing Hermione being so selfish and wanton. "Suck on my clit." Hermione said as she started to gasp and moan and Harry moved his tongue out of her pussy feeling Hermione's juices all over his chin and his cock twitch in response. His mouth clamped down around the small little nub of her clitoris and he gently sucked while applying the occasional little lick to it.

"Holy shit!" Hermione exclaimed and had to let go of Harry's head with one hand and grabbed the nipple of her left breast with the other squeezing the nipple hard as her legs went and her bum dropped to the sofa. Harry wasn't intent on letting her go that easily and had positioned his hands under her that her bottom fell and he arrested her descent and sucked harder on her clit lashing his tongue against it furiously and as fast as possible.

"Har…Ohhhhhhhhh, oooohhhhhhhh Haaaa…. Harrry…. I'm cumming…..I'm cumming" Hermione chanted before her body suddenly went rigid and was racked with pleasure as her orgasm hit her and hit her hard pulling Harry's face into her center as she came. Harry had released her clit and had buried his tongue back in her just as she had said she was cumming and his mouth was flooded with Hermione's nectar as she rode the wave of her release humping her mound against his face and twirling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Harry slowly lapped Hermione up giving her long slow licks from the entrance to her pussy all the way up to her clitoris. He couldn't get enough of her as he allowed her to drop back onto the couch, gasping for breath. Hermione had taken the hand that had held Harry's head in place and her forearm was draped across her eyes as she tried to climb down from the peak that Harry had taken her to.

Harry having lapped up all of Hermione's juices began kissing the inside of Hermione's thighs and was contemplating recommencing his fingering of her pussy but with the assistance of his mouth this time. Before he could decide however Hermione grabbed his face with both hands and angled it up so that he was looking at her. "My turn to return the favor I think. That was amazing." She said her eyes burning with lust and hunger.

Harry pushed himself off the floor with the help of the couch, and as he was doing so Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her heels. She then bent at the waist and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him deeply and just as hungrily as early.

Harry grabbed her bottom and planting his feet stood them up as Hermione used one of her arms to push them off the sofa. Harry held her to him and Hermione let back and told him to sit down as she dropped her legs to the ground standing on her own feet and playful shoved Harry in the chest so that he flopped down on the sofa.

She then reached down and grabbed his right foot picking his leg up and without even untying the laces on his shoe pulled it off his foot followed by his sock. She then repeated the action with his other foot before parting his legs and swaying her hips seductively from side to side with a very sultry look on her face, then knelt between his legs running her hands teasingly up his thighs.

She then took her already open blouse off, leaving her in just her bra and skirt as reached forward and started undoing Harry' belt and trousers hastily almost ripping them in her eagerness. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked not wanting her to do something she wasn't comfortable with but she just looked at him and gave him a sexy teasing smirk like he'd just said something really stupid.

As she undid his zipper she reached for his waistband and started pulling his trousers and boxer shorts off in one fluid motion and Harry raised his bum to help her. Hermione then took one of his feet out of his trousers and placed her hands on his knees spreading his legs apart. She then moved herself forwards so that she was between them and took Harry's hard cock into her hand and slowly started pumping him, while staring at it.

Harry sucked in a breath as Hermione took his cock in her soft hands and he watched her staring at his cock like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. She was looking at it like she looked at a book she really, really, wanted to read and was having to try and prevent herself from just diving in.

She moved her hand down his shaft slowly rolling his foreskin down revealing the angry dark pink of his cock head that was already slick with precum. Harry saw Hermione lick her lips unconsciously as her hand took a firmer grip on him and started pumping him more firmly and a little quicker. "I love your hard cock. It feels so smooth while hard and I love how big it is." Hermione said completely at ease and Harry was surprised at her complete lack of nerves.

Harry had perhaps wrongfully assumed that Hermione hadn't ever gone this far with either Krum or Ron but now he was having to second guess himself again. He felt a little sadness gnaw at his heart thinking that maybe this was another of Hermione's secrets that she hadn't told him about and that she had done these sorts of things with Ron and Krum or worse someone else she'd never mentioned.

"It feels good in your hands Hermione." Harry said in response as she gave him a sexy little smile and softly replied "Let's see if you like this better." And then Harry watched, as if in slow motion, Hermione bend down holding the top of his cock below the crown and he felt her wet tongue lick the entire length of his shaft.

Harry thought it was so sexy watching Hermione licking up and down his cock and he was proud when he saw that his cock was as long as Hermione's face. Her tongue felt really good on him but he had to grab the couch cushion when without warning, Hermione rolled her tongue around the head of his cock and she suddenly opened her mouth and sank her mouth down onto him.

"Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione's mouth sunk lower and lower on his cock disappearing into her mouth. As she got three quarters of the way down his shaft she then tightened her lips and dragged them back up sucking on him. Harry groaned loudly and clenched his fists tighter and felt his toes scrunching closed as it felt so good.

Harry was trying to keep himself calm but it was impossible as Hermione kept his cock in her mouth and slid her tongue over and around the head of his cock like it was the most delicious ice cream, while sucking at the same time and earning a moan from Harry. She finally pulled it out of her mouth with a soft 'pop' and looked up at Harry with a wicked grin. A thin rope of saliva was hanging from the corner of her mouth. Harry's cock though, was completely covered with it.

"Mmmmm,,, it's been so long to get this cock in my mouth again." she commented, her eyes on Harry's face before her mouth descended back towards Harry's cock.

'Errrr What? What does she mean again?' Harry thought to himself. "What do you mean again?" he asked completely confused. Hermione's smile widened as she looked up at him and planted a kiss onto his bell end before playfully licking it.

"Yummy." She said as she started pumping Harry's shaft in her hand next to her face staring at it in wonder. "I've wanted you in my mouth again ever since that night at The Rack Shack First Bazaar weekend." Hermione said speeding up the motion on his cock and to his shock spitting onto his cock a couple of times and making it really wet as her hand made a squelching noise as she pumped him.

Harry's brain was asking all sorts of questions about Hermione's admission that it was her that had snuck into his tablet that night and had tied him before going down on him. The most obvious question was why? Why had she done that? She'd cheated on Ron and with him? Had she spiked his drink and drugged him? He couldn't believe for a second that Hermione would do something like that but that was the question that came to the forefront of his mind.

"Was it you who spiked my drink?" Harry asked and was relieved to see a genuine look of confusion and puzzlement on Hermione's face.

"No Harry, I didn't spike your drink." Hermione answered defensively.

"You didn't?" Harry confirmed relief and stupidity running through him as of course Hermione wouldn't have done something like that to him.

"No, I didn't. Anyway, enough about that we can talk later." Hermione said dismissively, "Right now all I want to do is suck this big hard cock again until you give me that nice hot load." She said squeezing him and started stroking him again with more purpose while continuing, "Then I'm going to get you hard again and slide this into my pussy and ride you until I cum all over it." Hermione said before descending straight onto him again engulfing his cock all the way to the base in one go.

Harry closed his eye as Hermione took him inside her mouth until he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. "Holy Shit Hermione!" He exclaimed, his eyes opened wide as he threw his head back as the feeling of being buried so far into her mouth was incredible.

"Hohhhhhh," Harry groaned, his control slipping as Hermione wrapped her lips tightly around his cock and started bobbing her head up and down wanking him with her mouth and sucking on him hard at the same time.

Hermione's ministrations were relentless and Harry could feel that he wasn't going to be able to last long as it was taking all his resolve not to pop. Hermione pulled off him started working his cock hard pumping her fist quickly up and down it really pounding his meat.

She gave her head a flick, shifting her hair, and said "Come on big boy give me that cum" sexily and lowered her mouth again wrapping her lips around the head of his cock while continuing to wank him with her hand.

Harry was starting to lose control rapidly. He hung on desperately as Hermione started bobbing her head up and down, using her mouth like she wanted to use her pussy on him. She was making lots of saliva and slurping noises as she rose and descended on Harry's length. She moved her hands from his cock to his balls and gently squeezed them and his control was almost shattered.

Then something strange happened. He didn't know what Hermione did, as he had his eyes closed, but the sensation around his cock suddenly completely changed. It was like the inside of her mouth bubbled like honeycomb when the bicarbonate of soda hits the hot liquid sugar.

The interior of her mouth changed and really applied pressure around his quivering member as she moved her other hand to his cock using her thumb and two fingers on his shaft, while teasing his balls with the other to keep stimulating him. She milked his cock to perfection with her mouth causing him to thrust his hips upwards pushing his cock into the back of her mouth and into her throat that was bubbling away as well as he let go of his control and lost himself in the release.

Harry let out an almost roar as he flooded Hermione's mouth and felt the his cum erupt from his cock like a volcano erupting. He came so hard his eyes opened unseeing as purple stars blocked his vision and his legs shook sending him complete disorientated like he was having an out of body experience he came so hard.

He could feel the muscles in Hermione's mouth and throat working furiously as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of his cum. She was squeezing the base of his cock quite hard and pulling her tightened fist up his cock milking every last drop of his seed out of him.

As he tried to regain his senses by blinking away the purple spots to his vision he heard Hermione swallow the last of his seed and smack her lips together and let out a satisfied 'ahhhh'. Harry couldn't help but start chuckling to himself as she had completely taken him by surprise and he never would have thought that bookish and beautiful Hermione Granger would give him such an amazing and nasty blow job.

Hermione was giving little sucks and licks on his cock while running her hands and fingertips teasingly along Harry's thighs keeping the fires burning. It felt really nice and Harry felt more relaxed than he had in weeks after his release and Hermione's tender aftercare was causing him to still feel horny.

The dirty talk had really surprised him but the expertise of the way she had handled and treated his cock had completely blown his mind and shocked him. He knew Hermione was good at pretty much everything she did but he couldn't imagine there was a book in the world that could have taught her to do that.

"So, did you like that? I know I did and I'm soaking and ready for round two." She said suggestively at him her voice sounding different which caused him to look at her thinking that maybe him thrusting his cock into her mouth had hurt her throat.

With his chest heaving and his head coming up from the couch he said "Bloody hell that was the most incredi…" he started saying but the words stopped dead in his mouth as he looked down towards his cock. "What the hell!" Harry practically shouted completely stunned and his body went rigid like he'd been petrified at seeing someone very much not Hermione on her knees between his legs looking at him slowly stroking his cock with a big and satisfied grin on her face.


	101. Chapter 101 - Where's it gone?

**Hello my rabid readers..**

 **Well I have removed Chapter 101 from HP & The Jade Dragon and I will now be posting on HP & The Jade Dragon: Part 2 in future so anyone who wants to read my latest and future offerings that is where you shall have to read them.**

 **Hope to see you there and that some of you are still interested in reading my work.**

 **Cheers**

 **Craggle**


End file.
